Le monde d'Aleksandre Snape
by patmol25
Summary: Harry,15 ans, souffre de la violence de son Oncle et se plonge dans un monde à lui, un monde d'enfant.Severus le sauve mais les traumatismes sont graves:il refuse de grandir.Une nouvelle vie -et famille- s'offre à lui mais l'ancienne n'est jamais loin...
1. I: Des illusions brisées et une décision

**Le monde d'Aleksandre Snape  
Chapitre 1: Des illusions brisées et une nouvelle décision.**

Harry ferma les yeux et frissonna. De peur. De dégoût. Il sentit un poids affaisser le matelas miteux où il était -déjà- allongé depuis la dernière visite de l'Oncle Vernon. Il gémit. En entendant un bruit de ceinture qu'on enlevait, le corps du garçon se crispa mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour tenter de s'enfuir ou de se protéger. Oh non, jamais, c'était encore -bien plus-_ pire_ après. L'Oncle Vernon préférait lorsqu'il était calme et silencieux. Et surtout docile.

-Ha ma petite putain, regarde qui vient te voir!! Si je ne suis pas gentil pour m'occuper de toi!!

Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la sangle de la ceinture atterrit sur sa poitrine. D'anciennes plaies se remirent à saigner abondamment, salissant encore plus le matelas. Sans pouvoir se retenir, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes -douleur, honte, peur- pendant que d'autres coups plus durs les uns que les autres fondaient sur son corps.

L'heure. La date. Le mois. Le jour ou la nuit? Son âge. Harry avait tout oublié sous les coups et la douleur. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Un vague souvenir de ses amis. Des rouquins. Une jeune fille avec des cheveux ébouriffés. Oncle Vernon lui avait donné un traitement -très violent- pour lui faire oublier qu'il était un monstre. Pour le faire redevenir normal. Au début, Harry n'avait pas voulu. Il s'était débattu. En vain. Vernon gagnait toujours à coups de pied ou de ceinture.

-COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU T'APPELLES?

-'_Comment je m'appelle? _hurla une petite voix dans sa tête-.

Oh non, il y avait des moments où il n'arrivait plus à mettre un doigt sur son prénom. Vernon avait trop bien fait son travail. Le gamin avait perdu toute notion de temps. Mais aussi, plus grave, Harry s'était enfermé dans un monde lointain. Un monde d'enfant. Oh oui, Harry n'était plus le même. Plus du tout.

Un nouveau cri aigu déchira le silence de la maison. Oncle Vernon venait d'arracher son slip -c'était le seul vêtement qu'il avait le droit de porter- et de le retourner. La panique gagna l'enfant qui se débattit légèrement. Un coup sur la tête l'assomma à moitié et l'homme le pénétra avec force.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry. J'ai été très heureux de t'éduquer pendant ses quatorze années, jubila Vernon en entrant à nouveau en lui avec force.

**oOo**

Severus Snape soupira et regarda la chouette qui était arrivée dans son bureau en pleine nuit. Soit trois heures auparavant. Depuis, il attendait le retour de Dumbledore pour lui dire que le sale oiseau de malheur de St Potter avait débarqué dans ses appartements en hululant comme une sauvage. -'_Comme son Maître,_ pensa t-il avec un rictus moqueur en finissant sa tasse de thé'-. Dire qu'il devrait déjà être dans sa petite maison à profiter de ses vacances.

La chouette s'agitait de plus en plus dans son Salon. Comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose ! En passant près d'une torche allumée, le regard de Severus fut attiré par un éclat rouge sous l'aile de l'animal. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Si Hedwige était vraiment blessée, elle avait l'air en pleine forme. Soupirant, l'homme se leva et sortit sa baguette magique.

-Hé! Viens ici, l'oiseau.

À son grand étonnement, la magnifique chouette atterrit juste devant lui et le regarda de ses grands yeux. Ceux ci semblaient alarmés et tristes. Severus tâta ses plumes pour trouver une quelconque blessure mais il ne put que conclure que l'animal était légèrement déshydraté mais surtout affamé. Comme si Potter ne lui avait pas donné à manger depuis des jours.

-Merde!

Cinq minutes plus tard, Severus parcourait les couloirs à toute vitesse. Le sang sur les plumes de la chouette ne lui appartenait pas mais à Potter. Si le Survivant avait des problèmes alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu à peine un mois plus tôt, la situation était grave. Très grave même.

Dès que la Grande Grille de Poudlard s'ouvrit, Severus transplana dans la rue où Potter habitait. Privet Drive. En cherchant le numéro quatre sur les différentes maisons, l'homme resserra sa cape autour de lui. Depuis le retour du Maître -grincement des dents de Severus-, l'atmosphère et le climat s'en ressentaient. Il faisait froid, pluvieux et la brume était omniprésente à chaque heure de la journée. Il n'y avait eu que deux voire trois journées de soleil.

-Bien sur, ils n'ouvrent pas ces Moldus! Siffla Severus.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée. La maison semblait vide. Un haut le cœur prit Severus en observant la demeure. Typiquement Moldue. Non pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre les Moldus -cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps- mais en matière de décoration, ça laissait à désirer. Tout était ressemblant et impersonnel. Froid.

-Où es-tu Potter? Murmura l'homme en montant les marches pour arriver au Premier Étage.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il entendit des petits gémissements et un souffle rauque par-dessus. Levant sa baguette magique vers le coin le plus sombre du couloir, Severus se figea. Une porte. Simple. Mais c'était une porte barricadée de cinq verrous extérieurs. La personne qui résidait dedans devait être… séquestrée.

Précipitamment, le Maître des Potions poussa la porte et resta stupéfié sur place à regarder l'horreur qui se déroulait sur place. L'odeur de sang, d'urine et de selle mais aussi de jouissance et de sexe lui donna la nausée alors qu'il levait de nouveau sa baguette. Un homme -un cachalot?- était sur un enfant et le pénétrait violemment malgré les petits pleurs de l'enfant.

-STUPÉFIX!! …Potter?

Harry gémit et ferma les yeux en entendant une voix l'appeler. Même si cette voix mystérieuse l'avait éloigné de l'Oncle Vernon. Il hurla d'horreur lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Se débattant toujours les yeux fermés, Harry se blessa encore plus à bouger de cette manière. Sa respiration était saccadée et il s'étranglait avec ses larmes.

-Doucement Mr Potter. Je suis le Professeur Snape. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de moi?

Le silence dans la maison était brisé par la respiration rapide du garçon qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux verts. Severus ne bougeait pas pour ne pas plus l'effrayer. Harry cligna des yeux comme s'il fouillait dans sa mémoire. Alors, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand quelques minutes après et il voulut reculer contre le mur mais c'était impossible de bouger sans plus souffrir.

L'esprit de Severus réfléchissait à toute vitesse pendant qu'il observait d'un air morne ce qui semblait être la chambre de Potter. Toutes ses illusions sur l'adulation de la famille Potter à son égard venaient de s'effondrer unes par unes. Une armoire rongée par les mites tenait encore miraculeusement debout. La fenêtre était fermée par des barreaux. Le seul meuble -avec l'armoire- était ce lit bancal où était assis le gamin. Du sang souillait les draps mais aussi le sol et même un peu le mur.

-Je vais t'emmener à Poudlard, décida t-il.  
-Non… Non… NON! VEUX PAS! C'EST FINI!!

Qu'est ce qui était fini? Severus leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et Harry se tut brusquement. Son corps tremblait alors doucement l'homme ôta sa grande cape noire et la posa autour des épaules d'Harry qui poussa un gémissement terrifié.

**oOo**

Lucius Malefoy embrassa son fils qui baillait à faire mourir un dragon de jalousie. Narcissa, sa femme, lui préparait une tasse de café pendant qu'il prenait sa place habituelle autour de la table du Salon. Pour une fois -depuis que le Lord était revenu-, sa journée était libre. Rien à faire. Rien. C'était un bonheur exquis.

-Je pensais aller voir Molly cette après-midi, déclara Narcissa en prenant à son tour place.  
-Pourquoi faire? Demanda Drago en trempant une tartine de beurre dans son chocolat chaud. Ce n'est pas parce que toi et Père, vous faîtes partie de l'Ordre du Phénix que vous êtes obligés de sympathiser avec toute la famille des belettes.  
-La guerre entre nos deux familles est terminée Drago, répondit calmement Lucius en dépliant le journal. Il y en a une autre qui va bientôt commencer.  
-Mais…  
-Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.

L'adolescent de tout juste quinze ans se tut et replongea sa tête dans son bol de chocolat. Après tout, il n'allait pas se plaindre: ses parents avaient accepté de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix -cette société secrète crée par Dumbledore pendant la 1er Guerre- et d'espionner Voldemort pour le protéger _lui_ lorsque le Lord Noir lui demanderait de le rejoindre.

La cheminée du Salon s'éclaira de flammes vertes et Lucius se leva intrigué. Le feu cracha un bout de parchemin puis s'éteignit. L'homme reconnut l'écriture fine de son meilleur ami -Severus- et il déplia le mot. D'habitude, le Maître des Potions se déplaçait personnellement lorsqu'il voulait lui communiquer quelque chose -important ou pas-.

_Viens vite chez moi. C'est urgent. Seul ou avec Narcissa._

_S.S_

**oOo**

Severus regardait la silhouette tremblante qui était allongée sur son divan en cuir noir. Harry avait les yeux fermés et il semblait seulement attendre la suite des évènements avec résignation. Severus savait que l'enfant ne dormait pas. Pas du tout. Il n'osait simplement pas bouger. Cependant, dès qu'il essayait de l'approcher, Harry réagissait très violemment. Son corps s'arquait et ses poings -ensanglantés- agrippaient la cape qui le couvrait toujours.

-Harry?

La tête de l'enfant se redressa vers lui et les yeux qui se posèrent sur lui le firent frissonner. Les deux émeraudes vertes ressemblaient tellement à ceux de Lily. Sauf que ceux de la jeune femme respirait la joie, le bonheur et la vie contrairement à ceux de son fils qui, étaient marqués par la peur, la douleur.

-Est-ce que tu me laisserais m'approcher de toi? Interrogea l'homme de sa voix la plus calme qu'il pouvait faire. J'aimerais pouvoir soigner tes blessures avant qu'elles ne s'aggravent. Es-tu d'accord?

Harry cligna des yeux mais resta silencieux. L'homme ne devrait pas lui demander son accord. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire de donner son souhait, son envie. Les monstres ne devaient rien dire et ne rien faire. _C'est une règle qui s'applique à tous les monstres comme toi _disait l'Oncle Vernon. Et au bout de plusieurs jours -semaines? Mois?-, Harry l'avait compris très clairement. Depuis, il n'avait presque plus parlé.

Il y eut un frappement à la porte d'entrée qui fit gémir de terreur Harry. Severus mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de se précipiter dans le Hall d'Entrée pour aller accueillir son ami et sa femme. Harry avait reposé sa tête sur l'accoudoir et ses yeux verts s'étaient à nouveau fermés. Son corps pesait une tonne et était engourdi de douleur. Sa tête cognait avec une migraine horrible.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe de si urgent? S'enquit Lucius en accrochant sa cape et celle de sa femme sur le porte-manteau du couloir. J'ai envoyé Drago au Quartier Général de l'Ordre.  
-C'est dans le salon, murmura Severus en les invitant à le suivre. Faîtes doucement, s'il vous plaît.

Maintenant, il avait froid. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant: il était nu avec une seule cape -plutôt chaude et confortable- sur lui. En enroulant ses bras autour de lui, Harry sentit une nouvelle vague de nausée lui retourner l'estomac. Son corps frissonna et il eut tout juste le temps de pencher sa tête hors du canapé avant de vomir. De la bile et du sang. La peur l'agita. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia lui faisait laver son vomi avec ses habits lorsqu'il était plus petit. Pourtant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, une nouvelle nausée l'assaillit et le fit vomir sur le tapis blanc de son Professeur de Potion.

-Harry! Doucement, ça va aller.  
-Potter? Murmura une voix étonnée. Severus, qu'est ce qu'_il _fait ici?

Deux mains le rallongèrent avec délicatesse sur le canapé et une couverture vola jusqu'à son corps nu et meurtri en remplaçant la cape noire. Harry sentit l'inconscience l'envahir et sa dernière vision fut celle des deux parents Malefoy et de Snape.

Narcissa avait une main posée sur la bouche avec effroi. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Lucius la fit s'asseoir sur un des canapés alors qu'il fixait l'enfant inconscient. Severus semblait être retourné dans son état initial: l'incompréhension et le questionnement. Finalement, les deux amis échangèrent un regard commun: la première chose à faire était de soigner l'enfant et ensuite ils pourraient réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Cissy, peux-tu appeler Camillia? Je pense que nous aurons besoin de son aide. Ramène un pyjama de Drago. Nous le rétrécirons.

Une fois que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls, Severus ôta la couverture du corps d'Harry et Lucius observa avec peine les nombreuses plaies recouvrant l'enfant. Ce dernier se courba inconsciemment pour s'éloigner des mains du Maître des Potions lorsqu'il les sentit s'approcher de lui. Même dans son sommeil, il était terrifié. Severus n'avait jamais semblé autant bouleversé qu'à cet instant.

-Et Dumbledore? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas appelé?  
-Il ne voulait pas! S'exclama Severus en revenant avec une bassine remplie d'eau tiède. C'est son oncle qui lui a fait ça. _Son oncle!  
_-C'est incroyable, murmura Lucius en l'aidant à laver le corps du Survivant. Incroyable… On est obligé d'appeler Albus! Il est le seul qui saura comment s'occuper de lui.  
-Non! On verra à son réveil.

**oOo**

Deux longues heures plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa précipitamment effrayé. Un vague souvenir de Snape l'assaillit. Étrangement, son corps ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il portait même un pyjama -noir- qui ne lui appartenait pas. Son bras droit était bandé comme une bonne partie du reste de son corps. Que ce soient ses jambes, ses bras et même son ventre. Sa tête tournait horriblement.

Cependant, le garçon de quinze ans -aujourd'hui était son anniversaire- prit le temps d'observer la pièce autour de lui. Le salon était à la fois chic et chaleureux. Il y avait deux parties. Celui où il était avec un canapé -qu'il occupait- et trois fauteuils en cuir autour d'une table basse en bois posée sur un large tapis blanc en poil de fléreur. Il y avait une grande cheminée sur le mur en face de lui. Derrière était le coin où l'on pouvait s'asseoir pour écrire sur la grande table avec ses quatre chaises hautes.

-Harry?

Le susnommée sursauta et faillit tomber du canapé. Il se retourna brusquement et son souffle se coupa alors que le Professeur de Potion avançait doucement vers lui. Ses yeux suivaient tous les mouvements que l'homme effectuait. Harry posa une main sur sa bouche en espérant faire passer la nausée qui lui faisait retourner l'estomac.

-As-tu envie de vomir?… Répond-moi, s'il te plaît.  
-Non Monsieur, mentit Harry effrayé.  
-Il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te parler dans la pièce adjacente. Peux-tu te lever ou est-ce que cela nécessite mon intervention?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. La phrase que Snape venait de lui dire lui paraissait incompréhensible. Il n'avait compris que le début. Après, les mots avaient été trop compliqués même s'il se souvenait les avoir déjà entendus auparavant. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en même temps que sa gorge se serrait. Severus resta bouche bée. Pourquoi le garçon réagissait-il comme cela?

-Je… j'ai pas compris la question… Monsieur, s'excusa le garçon.  
-Oh. Vraiment?  
-Désolé. Je suis désolé. Excusez-moi.

Severus était étonné. Blessé ou pas, à quinze ans Harry aurait du être capable de comprendre sa question qui n'était en rien difficile. Le voir jouer nerveusement avec le bout de la couette comme le faisait les enfants lorsqu'ils faisaient une bêtise le fit douter d'une chose. Calmement, Severus lui reposa la même question mais formulée d'une autre manière et -comme il s'en doutait-, Harry le suivit dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Harry. Je m'appelle Camillia Scaves et je suis Médicomage. J'ai aidé Severus et Lucius à te soigner tout à l'heure. Comment te sens-tu?

Harry resta silencieux. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et son regard passait de la Médicomage -une jeune femme rousse- à Lucius puis à Severus. Voir le second le fit frissonner et le nom _Voldemort _lui vint immédiatement en tête. Le silence dans la pièce était lourd et oppressant. Harry se recula doucement pour sentir son dos buter contre le mur.

Après qu'il ait assuré à la femme qu'il allait très bien par un signe de tête significatif, Harry fut prié de s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table. Évidemment, il se plaça à celle en bout de table mais surtout la plus éloignée des autres. Mrs Scaves lui fit boire trois potions -infectes- puis il dut remplir un paquet de feuilles d'exercices.

-C'est pour savoir comment tu te sens, lui expliqua la jeune femme en lui souriant. Mais si tu te sens mal, nous pouvons reporter ce test à un autre jour. Ce n'est pas urgent.  
-Merci Madame, murmura t-il en prenant la plume que la femme lui tendait.

Au début, les exercices étaient très simples. Il dut écrire le nom de plusieurs formes -carrés, triangles, ronds…-, les couleurs de certaines habitations, des suites de nombres… Intérieurement, Harry fut blessé: c'était comme si la Médicomage le prenait pour un imbécile avec un test aussi stupide. Il savait très bien ce qu'était un rond rouge ou un triangle vert. Pourtant, à la quatrième feuille, Harry laissa sa main en suspend au-dessus du parchemin. Il lui était impossible de répondre à une question sur des règles de langages -que tout sorcier d'origine Moldu ou Sang-Pur connaissait-. Puis la suite des autres questions le laissèrent perplexes et il laissa des exercices incomplets ou même pas commencés.

Mrs Scaves le gratifia d'un sourire lorsqu'il lui tendit timidement les huit feuilles qui composaient cet étrange test. Harry resta tendu sur la chaise et il ignora la douleur lancinante à sa tête mais aussi à son derrière. Lucius était resté silencieux pendant qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution. Étrangement, Severus s'était totalement opposé à l'idée d'emmener Potter au Quartier Général de l'Ordre tant que l'enfant lui-même ne l'avait pas décidé.

-Je vais te montrer une chambre où tu pourras te reposer. Veux-tu manger quelque chose avant? Demanda Severus calmement.  
-Non Monsieur. Merci Monsieur, refusa Harry en baissant les yeux.

Snape n'avait pas être aussi gentil avec lui. C'était complètement stupide. Il n'était qu'un _abominable _monstre. Cependant, il suivit l'homme qui l'attendait au pas de la porte. Lorsqu'il leva la main pour pousser la porte, Harry fut bêtement effrayé et il recula en écarquillant les yeux. Son comportement figea tout le monde mais Severus lui fit signe d'avancer d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Je dois rentrer chez moi, Monsieur. Je ne peux pas rester ici.  
-Et pourquoi? Demanda l'homme en ouvrant la porte d'une chambre.  
-Je dérange, Monsieur. Excusez-moi Monsieur.  
-Pas du tout, Harry.

La chambre semblait très peu utilisée. Il y avait un grand lit à une place au centre de la pièce. Une jolie armoire sculptée en bois avec des motifs abstraits occupait une place assez importante. La Chambre était éclairée par la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit jardin de la maison. Il y avait aussi un petit bureau et une chaise.

Severus l'invita à se coucher et Harry obéit docilement. Les volets se fermèrent d'un coup de baguette magique. Harry se crispa avant de se détendre lorsqu'une douce lumière baigna la chambre. Severus s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui et le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui était posée au dessus de la porte. Il était treize heure trente. Harry sentit ses paupières s'alourdir mais il se redressa pour ne pas s'endormir.

-Avant que tu ne t'endormes, j'aimerais que nous discutions. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore de ta présence dans ma maison et…  
-Non, murmura Harry en serrant le bout du drap entre ses doigts. Non. Personne ne doit savoir. Je vous en supplie Monsieur. S'il vous plaît…  
-Mais…  
-Laissez moi partir alors.  
-Que dirais-tu de… je pourrais t'adopter…

**oOo**

Severus redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et rejoignit Lucius et Mrs Scaves. Harry et lui venaient de prendre une décision irréversible qui allait changer leurs vies. À tout les deux. Évidemment, l'enfant n'avait pas longuement réfléchi et avait très vite accepté avant de tomber endormi. Severus ferma les yeux une seconde avant de pénétrer dans la Cuisine pour affronter son ami et la jeune femme.

-C'est horrible, commenta Lucius en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.  
-Quoi donc? Demanda Severus en s'installant sur une chaise.  
-Cet homme a détruit cet enfant! Cracha Mrs Scaves les mains tremblantes. Il lui a laissé plus qu'un traumatisme: il a détruit toute sa vie.  
-Comment ça? S'impatienta le Maître des Potions. Bien évidemment, il s'est fait violé! Comment voulez vous qu'il soit en pleine forme?  
-Son esprit a été détruit. _Son esprit_! Est-ce que vous savez ce que cela signifie Professeur Snape? Cet homme lui a tellement fait un lavage de cerveau que son mental est revenu en arrière.  
-C'est à dire?  
-C'est à dire que Harry Potter a désormais l'âge mental d'un enfant de neuf ans. Ou si vous préférez, il est atteint d'un retard mental grave.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier Chapitre de cette nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. J'avais de gros doutes sur cette fic mais je me suis lancé et je l'ai mis en ligne. Bonne année à tous au passage!!**

_**Info**: Chaque chapitre est revu et corrigé dès à présent par ma nouvelle beta -mounette-79- que je remercie énormement pour son travail parfait et si rapide ^^  
Merci à toi =)_


	2. II: Dans une nouvelle peau

**Chapitre 2: Dans une nouvelle peau.**

Severus tendit, avec hésitation, la fiole de Potion au garçon qui l'accepta tremblant. Cela faisait deux journées que Severus avait été chercher Harry chez sa 'famille' Moldue et aujourd'hui, ils allaient sceller la décision qu'ils avaient prise dès le jour même de son arrivée. L'espion regarda l'enfant qui allait devenir définitivement son fils dans quelques minutes. Son cœur se serra d'appréhension mais aussi de joie. Il savait que vivre avec Harry allait être difficile et que l'enfant était traumatisé mais il allait faire tout son possible. Oh oui, il allait être un bon Père pour Harry -différent des autres mômes de quinze ans- même s'il mettait des semaines avant d'y arriver. Sans aucune hésitation, Harry avala la potion et grimaça avant de reposer la fiole sur la petite table de chevet à côté de lui.

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien?  
-Je… Oui Monsieur.

C'était la même réponse depuis deux jours mais Severus acquiesça sans rien dire -patience- et fit recoucher l'enfant qui tenta, par réflexe, de s'échapper de ses mains. Le Maître des Potions serra les dents, maudissant l'Oncle du garçon pour les dégâts qu'il avait faits mais remonta doucement le drap jusqu'aux épaules d'Harry qui sembla se détendre. Depuis qu'il avait apprit que le sale Moldu avait atteint au mental du gamin qui vacillait entre six et neuf ans, Severus essayait de voir en _quoi_ Harry se montrait un enfant retardé et cela lui était très clairement apparu lorsqu'il avait passé sa journée à dessiner comme un enfant. C'est à dire que les dessins ne ressemblaient à rien et que les personnages étaient déformés -sans méchanceté-. Harry avait aussi cette manie -que tout les parents détestaient- que les enfants avaient de porter leurs doigts ou n'importe quel objet à leur bouche ou encore de faire voler un stylo au-dessus de lui mimant un avion ou une voiture ou tout autre engin.

-Je t'ai trouvé un joli prénom pour accompagner notre histoire. Tu t'en souviens?  
-Oui, Monsieur.  
-Hum, je suis ton Père maintenant alors tu peux m'appeler autrement que _Monsieur_ qui est très impersonnel. … Qui n'est pas intime, reprit l'homme. Tu t'appelles maintenant… Aleksandre. Aleksandre Snape.  
-D'accord Mons…Oui, se reprit _Aleksandre_ en gardant les yeux baissés sur la couette.

Vingt et une heure sonna et Aleksandre -Oh Merlin…_son fils_- sursauta, effrayé, lorsque le gong de l'horloge du Salon monta jusqu'au Premier Étage. À chaque fois que cette horloge sonnait, Aleksandre sursautait et était près à hurler de peur avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que le bruit d'un carillon. Avec la potion qu'il venait d'avaler, le garçon allait changer de physique durant la nuit et lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il serait Aleksandre Snape. La goutte de sang que Severus avait laissé tombé dans le chaudron avait fait tourner la Potion à une jolie couleur bleu nuit et elle allait permettre à Aleksandre de changer de physionomie en prenant des traits de son nouveau Père tout en gardant certains de sa Mère -Lily-. Severus ferma la porte doucement derrière lui en s'assurant qu'Aleksandre était bien couché et à l'aise dans son lit.

Cependant, l'enfant était loin d'être endormi. Dès qu'il entendit la porte claquer faiblement derrière son _nouveau _Père, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et fixèrent le plafond. Merlin… Snape et lui avaient inventé toute une histoire -très convaincante- pour expliquer son absence dans la vie du célèbre Professeur de Poudlard. Il avait gardé son âge -quinze ans- et vivait chez son Oncle -un Moldu- qui était le frère de sa Mère -Russe et sorcière de Parents Moldus- après qu'elle soit morte à ses un an. Il avait été rapatrié en Angleterre dès la mort de sa Mère. Voilà pourquoi son nom -Russe- s'écrivait de cette manière singulière. Aleksandre avait trouvé que l'histoire était très facile à retenir puisqu'elle ressemblait étrangement à sa propre -ancienne- vie. Il ignorait que Severus avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse se rappeler facilement de cette mascarade pour ne pas paraître suspect. Lorsque son Oncle avait appris que la famille de son neveu n'était pas totalement morte, il avait parlé au précepteur qu'il avait engagé pour enseigner à Aleksandre -la magie- et lui avait demandé de retrouver Severus Snape pour qu'il s'occupe de son fils dont il ignorait l'existence. L'idée de changer l'âge d'Aleksandre les avaient titillés mais ils avaient finalement changé d'avis: le changement de nom et de physique étaient déjà bien assez. Ce n'était pas la peine de perturber l'enfant un peu plus. Et Aleksandre était déjà assez... jeune.

-Pourquoi il paierait un homme pour m'apprendre s'il aime pas la… magie? Avait demandé maladroitement l'enfant.  
-C'est une obligation en Angleterre que chaque enfant sorcier reçoive une éducation minimum allant jusqu'à leur examen des BUSE, avait expliqué Severus. Tous les parents connaissent cette loi donc ils ne poseront aucune question à ce sujet. On pourra dire qu'un précepteur était moins cher que Poudlard et surtout qu'il ne souhaitait pas te voir loin de votre maison. Ta Tante étant de son côté, tu as reçu cet enseignement magique.

Il n'y avait aucune faille dans leur mensonge. Cette histoire était magnifiquement ficelée par les soins de Severus -et l'aide de Lucius-. Le passage de sa maltraitance n'avait pas été effacé ou complètement oublié -il fallait une explication à son comportement avait décidé les deux hommes à l'insu de l'enfant- mais si personne ne demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, ils n'auraient pas besoin de parler de ce passage dérangeant pour Aleksandre.

Avec douceur, Severus lui avait expliqué qu'il allait bientôt devoir rencontrer Dumbledore avant que la disparition d'Harry Potter ne soit découverte. Et ça effrayait un peu l'enfant qui n'était plus le Survivant -Hourra- mais seulement Aleksandre Snape, fils du plus jeune Maître des Potions du Royaume-Uni! Hourra!

_Papa_. _Papa.__Papa_. Ce mot n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours et avait même failli s'échapper de ses lèvres -traîtresses- devant l'homme. _Papa. _Après tout, chaque enfant appelait son Père _papa_, alors peut-être que le Professeur Snape lui permettrait de faire pareil… Oh, il l'espérait tellement. Il avait un _Papa_, un vrai. Comme Ron, comme Hermione et même comme Drago même si Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un Père qu'il souhaiterait avoir. _Papa. _Un doux sourire glissa sur le visage de l'enfant qui ferma les yeux, plongeant dans le monde des rêves. Sa main droite empoigna le coin de la taie d'oreiller et il l'approcha de sa bouche pour le sucer en s'endormant. Son corps commença par rétrécir…

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Severus ouvrit la porte pour accueillir Lucius. Celui-ci s'engouffra dans la maison pour échapper au froid matinal tout en amenant une vague de fraîcheur dans le petit Hall. Un juron passa entre ses lèvres pendant qu'il se débarrassait de sa cape. Il devait être sur les coups de neuf heures et la maisonnée Snape semblait encore toute endormie. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste les craquements des bûches dans la Cheminée. Pour une fois, Severus n'avait pas été au saut du lit vers sept heures mais une bonne heure plus tard. Cette longue nuit de sommeil -par rapport à d'habitude- l'avait complètement reposé et il se sentait prêt à tout affronter. Seul Aleksandre dormait encore et profondément s'il en jugeait lorsqu'il avait été s'en assurer dans sa Chambre quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de son meilleur ami. Dans le noir de la Chambre, il n'avait pas pu remarquer les changements du corps de son fils et l'impatience faisait trembloter tout son corps.

Installés dans les fauteuils du Salon, les deux amis sirotaient un café brûlant dans le silence. Lucius adorait les cafés que préparait Severus. Même sa femme ne les faisait pas aussi bien! Il était évident que les deux hommes attendaient impatiemment quelque chose. Le regard du Maître des Potions se tourna distraitement vers une des fenêtres. À travers les rideaux -plus ou moins épais-, il put voir avec déception que c'était une nouvelle journée placée sous les nuages et la grisaille. Il allait même certainement pleuvoir dans l'après-midi. Le retour de Voldemort avait complètement déréglé la météo et tous souffraient du froid en plein été! Ce ne serait pas un après-midi où il pourrait profiter de son petit jardin qu'il adorait occuper pendant l'été avec un bon livre entre les mains. Aleksandre aussi allait aimer le jardin lorsqu'il pourra s'y rendre avec le soleil les accablant de chaleur. Si seulement…

-Il dort encore? Demanda Lucius.  
-Oui.  
-Alors, son nouveau prénom c'est Aleksandre?  
-Aleksandre Snape. Ça sonne bien, non?

Un sourire amusé fut échangé entre les deux hommes puis le Salon fut replongé dans un silence confortable. Normalement, lorsque Aleksandre allait se réveiller sa nouvelle identité serait complète. Un nouveau nom. Une nouvelle vie inventée. Et un nouveau physique. Le cœur de Severus battait à la chamade et ses yeux se tournaient régulièrement vers l'escalier pour regarder si son fils -c'était si bizarre à penser, à le dire- arrivait. Il avait autorisé Aleksandre à se lever ce jour puisque Mlle Scaves -la Médicomage- lui avait conseillé de rester coucher pendant trois jours pour que toutes ses blessures prennent le temps de se cicatriser sans rallonger le temps avec des efforts inutiles. Aleksandre n'avait pas rechigné même s'il était évident qu'il brûlait de pouvoir gambader partout. Il profitait pour courir et sautiller à chaque fois que Severus l'aidait à aller aux toilettes et à la douche.

-Elena rentre quand?  
-Dans deux semaines environ, répondit Severus en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse. Dumbledore ne m'a pas donné de date précise mais c'est dans ces eaux là.  
-Je me demande comment elle va réagir en voyant un enfant, murmura Lucius en souriant. Je veux être là pour voir sa tête. Tu m'autorise?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça avec un sourire. Après tout, il fallait que Lucius soit présent lorsque celle-ci rentrerait. Des pas claquant contre le sol résonnèrent à l'étage supérieur et les deux hommes levèrent -inutilement- les yeux vers le plafond. L'excitation souffla un peu plus en Severus et même Lucius se redressa en posant sa tasse vide sur la table. Lucius était impatient de voir à quoi allait ressembler le fils de son meilleur ami. Cette histoire était toujours complètement folle à ses yeux. Par Merlin, Severus prenait à sa charge un enfant, handicapé mentalement. Et pas n'importe quel enfant: le célèbre Survivant. Un gamin connu dans le monde entier mais même pas protégé contre sa famille. Lorsque Dumbledore _et _le Seigneur des Ténèbres allaient s'apercevoir de sa disparition, ils allaient devenir fous.

Oh par les couilles de Merlin! Harry Potter était… complètement métamorphosé en un Snape. Lucius et Severus restèrent bouche bée face à l'enfant qui se tenait au seuil de la pièce et hésitait à entrer. Le cœur du nouveau Père se serra de joie et de fierté. Aleksandre était encore plus petit qu'avant -de deux ou trois centimètres- et c'était très difficile de lui donner son véritable âge -mais sans exagération- et il était toujours aussi fin. Ses cheveux indisciplinés avaient pris quelques centimètres et étaient lisses. C'était magnifique. Et son nez -Merci Salazar- était petit fin -l'exact même de Lily Potter-. Ses yeux aussi étaient très impressionnants et attiraient immédiatement l'attention. Ils avaient pris la jolie teinte noire de Severus mais gardé l'éclat vert émeraude originel donné par Lily. Le changement était fabuleux et Harry Potter méconnaissable. Sa cicatrice ayant été cachée par un sortilège puissant de Lucius.

-Aleksandre, murmura Severus ému. Approche-toi.

Celui-ci semblait déjà s'être regardé dans un miroir puisqu'il était stoïque. Il paraissait bien plus inquiet sur le fait de rentrer ou pas dans la pièce -avait-il le droit?- que de sa nouvelle apparence. Ce qui semblait étonner le plus Aleksandre était ses cheveux à peine plus longs, qui ne partaient pas dans tout les sens. Doucement, il s'approcha à petits pas de son Père en contournant largement le fauteuil où Lucius était installé -non, Lucius Malefoy était trop effrayant- puis laissa un mètre de sécurité entre lui et Severus. Ce dernier tendit la main et attrapa avec douceur celle de son fils. Il le tira près de lui sans le prendre sur lui. Aleksandre frissonna, sursauta mais ne recula pas et le laissa la caresser doucement. Un sourire maladroit étira ses lèvres et Severus lui rendit.

-Tu es magnifique. Comment te sens-tu?  
-Me… merci, murmura l'enfant en baissant les yeux.

En observant le garçon sous toutes les coutures, Severus se rendit compte de l'importance de son geste en adoptant non seulement Harry Potter mais en le faisant changer complètement d'identité. Tous ses sentiments étaient mélangés. Évidemment, il avait toujours haï le garçon à cause de son maudit de Père mais… qui pourrait encore éprouver de la haine envers un enfant battu, violé, malade? Severus n'était pas un monstre, par Salazar. Tout avait été très vite depuis le moment où il avait récupéré l'enfant et celui où il avait décidé de l'adopter mais s'il ne le faisait pas… Qu'est ce que Dumbledore aurait fait? Oh, bien sûr, Severus portait une immense confiance envers le Directeur de Poudlard mais il semblerait que le jugement et le bon sens de celui-ci avait souvent été erroné pour le petit Survivant. Et puis, il ne pouvait décemment laisser Harry Potter, nouvellement handicapé mental, au main des Weasley ou de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs comment celui-ci allait faire sans sa petite arme naïve et Gryffondor?

**oOo**

Aleksandre se frotta les yeux et lâcha le feutre vert qu'il avait dans la main. Objectivement, il prit sa feuille et observa son dessin sous tous les angles. C'est à dire en le tournant un peu vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, le mettant à l'envers, à la verticale. Ses sourcils étaient froncés de concentration pour déterminer si son dessin était mauvais ou pas. Les arbres étaient biens dessinés -verts et marrons-, le ciel était bleu avec des oiseaux noirs. Non, c'était un bon dessin par rapport à la plage qu'il avait essayé de colorier sur une autre feuille. Beurk, le sable jaune s'était transformé en une plage de trace de feutre, en pâté et la feuille s'était déchiré à certains moments. Il y avait plus d'eau de mer que de plage et deux palmiers étaient plantés dans l'eau. Ce dessin là était vraiment raté et avait fini dans la poubelle.

-On doit parler Aleksandre, annonça Severus en entrant dans sa Chambre.

Sa feuille glissa entre ses doigts lorsqu'il sursauta et elle tomba au sol. Doucement, Aleksandre se retourna vers son Père et le regarda avec ses grands yeux en silence. Il était bien trop silencieux pour un enfant. Lucius était parti vers onze heures pour aller déjeuner avec son épouse et son fils. Ensuite, les deux Snape avaient pris leur déjeuner dans un silence calme et confortable même si Severus avait plusieurs fois tenté de lancer une conversation. En vain, Aleksandre n'avait répondu que par des maigres monosyllabes du bout des lèvres en se plongeant un peu plus dans son assiette de pâtes -il lui fallait manger léger pour réhabituer son estomac-. Severus avait craint que le garçon se noie dans les pattes glissantes qu'il n'arrivait à attraper avec la fourchette alors il avait arrêté ses questions ou ses commentaires et le repas s'était terminé en silence.

Ensuite, Aleksandre avait commencé à débarrasser la table avec précipitation -dès que Severus avait posé sa fourchette- sous les yeux étonnés de son Père. Ce dernier avait mis quelques secondes à réagir, encore surpris puis il lui avait attrapé le bras mais l'enfant avait été effrayé et sans le réflexe vif de Severus, les deux assiettes et les verres se serraient retrouvés en morceaux sur le carrelage. S'en apercevant, la panique avait gagné Aleksandre qui était resté figé sur place avant de reculer avec effroi. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme pour ne pas recevoir de coups. Oh non… Mais Severus était loin d'avoir envie de le frapper. Loin de là. Il avait posé les couverts sur l'évier en se levant doucement puis s'était tourné vers son fils dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura t-il en souriant. Ça arrive à tout le monde de laisser glisser quelque chose d'entre ses mains. Ce n'est pas grave.

Les yeux noirs et verts de l'enfant s'étaient posés sur lui avec terreur, se posant des milliers de questions. Se demandant si l'homme se moquait de lui, disait vraiment la vérité ou s'il le rassurait pour mieux le frapper plus tard. L'Oncle Vernon le faisait parfois. C'était effrayant… car il avait l'impression d'être pardonné alors il était sûr de ne pas recevoir de punition méritée -selon lui- mais se faisait frapper quelques minutes plus tard. Est-ce que le Professeur Snape -son Père!- faisait pareil? Après tout, le Maître des Potions le détestait avant… n'est ce pas? Aleksandre ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment. Oh Merlin, pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas??

-C'est moi qui ferais la vaisselle. Avec un coup de baguette magique, ce sera fini en quelques secondes. Ce n'est pas à toi de la faire. D'accord? Est-ce que ça te convient?  
-Je peux le faire Monsieur! C'est mon travail, Monsieur. Il faut que je le fasse.

Le silence s'était abattu dans la Cuisine après cette déclaration hachée par la respiration précipitée du garçon. Les lèvres de Severus s'étaient pincées et Aleksandre semblait se réduire sur place, croyant être en train d'agacer l'homme. Il se mordait tellement la lèvre qu'elle avait virée au rouge. En signe d'apaisement, le nouveau Père avait sourit chaleureusement en levant les mains. Une nouvelle fois, il avait pris le temps d'expliquer sa pensée à Aleksandre qui avait fini par accepter qu'il ne devait pas payer son droit d'habiter ici en faisant des tâches ménagères. La seule chose qu'il devait faire c'était entretenir sa chambre et nettoyer la Salle de Bain après son passage le matin et le soir. Aleksandre avait accepté, étonné. Ce n'était pas normal.

-C'est à propos du professeur Dumbledore, continua Severus en prenant place sur le lit. Comme tu t'en doute, un membre de la famille Weasley ou un autre de tes anciens amis va bientôt remarquer ta disparition. Si jamais je viens en montrant un enfant sorti de je ne sais où, le Directeur pourrait avoir des doutes. Tu comprends?  
-Je… je crois Monsieur, répondit Aleksandre avec prudence. Mais comment on fait M'sieur?  
-Je pense que dans les jours à venir nous allons rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore. Il y a une société qui s'est reformé depuis le début des vacances scolaires: l'Ordre du Phénix.

Alors, Severus commença à lui expliquer en gros ce que faisait cette société et quelles étaient les personnes qu'il connaissait et qui en faisaient partie. C'était le Professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait crée lors de la Première Guerre. Sirius, Remus, le Professeur Flitwich et McGonagall, Hagrid, Mr et Mrs Weasley. C'était la plupart des personnes magiques qu'il côtoyait anciennement qui constituaient cette assemblée. Aleksandre acquiesça faiblement. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre de toute manière? Et en plus, il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire les termes 'reformé' et 'embrigadement des nouvelles recrues' que son Père avait utilisé dans ses explications. Mais Aleksandre n'osa pas en demander le sens alors il resta silencieux. Severus le regardait avec inquiétude puis il se leva et ramassa la feuille de dessin qui était tombée au sol. Il la tendit à Aleksandre qui la prit avec hésitation, évitant le moindre contact physique.

Lorsque son Père quitta la pièce, Aleksandre croisa ses bras et posa sa tête dessus. C'était très étrange comme sensation d'être dans une peau différente que celle du Survivant. Touchant son front où sa cicatrice devrait être, le garçon eut un petit sourire en sentant la peau lisse glisser sous des doigts. Il n'avait plus de cicatrice en éclair. C'était super! L'idée de rencontrer Dumbledore, Sirius et d'autre gens en portant le nom Snape le faisait frissonner d'angoisse. Snape lui avait expliqué qu'il avait un problème mental -Aleksandre n'avait pas très bien compris les explications-, il avait tout de suite su qu'il était différent des autres… Une nouvelle fois. Il se rappelait qu'il était célèbre mais…là, il était juste différent.

Sautant dangereusement de la chaise qui vacilla, Aleksandre se dirigea vers la grande armoire contre un mur. Sur une porte de celle-ci, il y avait un grand miroir accroché et l'enfant examina avec précision son reflet -passant du haut de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses pieds-. Au final, ce n'était pas si mal. Un nouveau nom, une nouvelle histoire, un nouveau physique -sans cicatrice en forme d'éclair- mais surtout: un nouveau papa. Et c'était certainement le plus important à ses yeux. Même si dans ses souvenirs, son Père le détestait il espérait que tout ceci allait changer rapidement. Il ferait tout pour être un bon garçon comme il le désirait. Il serait encore un meilleur fils que Dudley et Ronald et Fred et George et Drago assemblés! Il serait le meilleur enfant!

-Monsieur! Appela Aleksandre.  
-Je suis ici, lui répondit une voix.

Aleksandre accourut dans la pièce suivante qui était un grand bureau. Il resta bouche-bée sous le sourire -qu'il ne vit pas- de l'homme. D'ailleurs, son Père était assis derrière un gros bureau en bois verni où des papiers et des bibelots s'entassaient. Les murs étaient tapissés d'une couleur bordeaux avec des filaments de couleur argentée. C'était très chic, beau, riche. Plus à droite, il y avait trois larges fauteuils en cuir autour d'une table basse en verre qui reposait sur un énorme tapis. Une cheminée en marbre noire était calée contre le mur près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit jardin et la rue. Aleksandre vit quelques enfants assez jeunes jouer et faire du vélo sur le trottoir. Un peu comme Dudley le faisait avant. C'était magnifique. Bien plus beau que chez sa Tante et son Oncle.

Une rougeur apparut sur ses joues en supposant qu'il devait paraître idiot à rester planter au seuil de la pièce. Severus lui sourit et lui autorisa d'un signe de la main d'entrer dans le Bureau. Aleksandre le fit et s'approcha du bureau en face de son Père. Avec curiosité, Aleksandre détailla plusieurs objets étranges qui clignotaient en tournant sur eux-mêmes. Il posa un doigt sur une sorte de toupie qui semblait ronronner doucement -comme les chats!- et celle-ci sursauta tout comme Aleksandre. Severus pouffa, amusé. Est-ce qu'un objet pouvait _vraiment_ sursauter? Cela semblait légèrement impossible à concevoir pour Aleksandre qui se mordillait la lèvre en regardant l'objet. Courageusement, il toucha du bout du doigt l'objet.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda Severus d'une voix douce en brisant le silence.  
-Il vit?

Oh bien. Aleksandre semblait être très impressionné par tous ses objets posés sur le bureau. Severus posa sa plume et prit la toupie qui avait sursauté au touché d'Aleksandre. Celui-ci resta ébahi en fixant la petite toupie ronronner de plus en plus fortement à chaque fois que les doigts de son Père glissaient sur toute sa longueur. Waouh… C'était super. Aleksandre pouffa et tendit sa main en se penchant sur le bureau et Severus se rapprocha de lui. Le garçon caressa la toupie qui _miaula_. Un rire plus fort sortit de sa bouche et il lança un regard émerveillé à Severus. Ce dernier l'observait en souriant. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son fils rire et c'était un son merveilleux qu'il pourrait entendre tout le temps si cela signifiait que le garçon était heureux.

-C'est quoi?  
-C'est un Chatux. Un petit objet de Zonko, qui se comporte comme un chaton, expliqua Severus. Il miaule et ronronne quand tu le caresses et il essaye de te griffer lorsque tu ne t'occupes pas de lui.  
-Waouh… mais est pas un pour de vrai d'chaton, murmura Aleksandre émerveillé en mélangeant le sens des mots d'une phrase.  
-En effet. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose?  
-Peux regarder les autres pièces?

Ah, Aleksandre était toujours aussi curieux qu'avant apparemment. C'était un bon signe s'il ne souhaitait pas rester renfermé. Severus reposa le Chatux sur le bureau qui gronda avant de redevenir silencieux. Il s'endormait. Severus ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que Aleksandre visite la maison. C'était aussi _sa_ maison alors il avait tout les droits de se balader à l'intérieur comme il le souhaitait sans avoir à demander la permission. Un sourire traversa le visage de Severus. Aleksandre se mordillait la lèvre et fixait son Père en attendant une réponse. La crainte commençait à se lire dans les yeux d'Aleksandre qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en osant demander une telle chose.

-Bien sur. Tu as le droit d'aller où tu veux. C'est aussi chez _toi _ici, autorisa Severus. Par contre, je t'interdis d'essayer d'entrer dans les pièces qui sont fermées à clés. Compris?  
-Oui Monsieur. Promis. Merci Monsieur.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Aleksandre se retrouva à explorer la petite maisonnée de son Professeur de Potions. Il descendit d'abord pour commencer à visiter par le bas pour remonter. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y'avait la Cuisine -grande et éclairée-, le Salon -chaleureux et spacieux-, des toilettes -de couleur bleue et blanc- et une porte fermée qu'Aleksandre supposa être le laboratoire de Potion. Le Premier Étage était réservé au bureau de Père et aux chambres -au nombre de trois dont une était fermée à clé- ainsi qu'une grande Salle de Bain.

Merlin, Aleksandre fut impressionné par cette pièce. Comme c'était le premier jour où il se levait, son Père l'avait lavé avec un gant de toilette et une bassine d'eau au milieu de la Chambre pour ne pas trop le déplacer et il ne l'avait jamais vu. La pièce était circulaire. Il y avait une large baignoire au centre de la pièce -un peu sur le même modèle que la Salle de Bain des Préfets à Poudlard- en marbre blanc. Autour, se trouvait un grand meuble -couleur beige- avec plusieurs rangements plus ou moins gros. Au centre de ce meuble se trouvait un énorme miroir. Dessus était posé plusieurs brosses à cheveux, des petites pinces et des élastiques mais Aleksandre n'y prêta pas particulièrement attention. La pièce brillait de propreté.

-J'vais me noyer dans le bain, marmonna Aleksandre en faisant le tour de la baignoire.

Le couloir du Premier Étage était d'une couleur orange avec une frise légèrement marron. Les murs étaient décorés avec des cadres de peintures. Les yeux d'Aleksandre furent attirés par un cadre. C'était une photo Moldue qui y avait été glissée à l'intérieur. Le garçon se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir la photographie. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu les deux autres personnes qui accompagnaient Severus.

La première personne était une femme qui semblait avoir -à peu près- le même âge que Severus. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant ses yeux bruns. Elle faisait très classe et glamour avec sa mèche qui partait de côté. Un large sourire remontait jusqu'à ces yeux et éclairait son visage. Aleksandre ne pouvait le nier : elle était une très belle femme. La deuxième personne -entre les deux adultes- était un adolescent d'à peu près son âge. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et coupés courts. Beaucoup de ses traits ressemblaient à ceux de la femme à sa droite mais ses yeux étaient d'un très beau mélange entre le vert foncé, le marron et le bleu. Son regard était captivant et tout comme Père et la femme, il souriait largement et ses yeux brillaient de joie.

-Aleksandre?

L'enfant sursauta et détourna son regard de la photographie. Severus était à sa gauche. Le couloir était silencieux. Aleksandre sourit maladroitement à l'homme avant de tourner la tête vers le sol. À son tour, le regard du Maître des Potions se posa sur le cadre et il eut un bref sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. Il se doutait très bien à quoi il pensait mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas maintenant mais il le ferait lorsque les choses se seront calmées et rendues stables. Lorsque _Aleksandre_ sera stable.

-Ce sont deux personnes que tu rencontreras très bientôt, annonça t-il.

* * *

**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre , 20 reviews pour le 1er, ça donne vraiment plein de courage, je vous assure!! Merci pour toute ses commentaires encourageants ^^ Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et ne vous as pas déçu -pitié, j'espère pas xD-. Que pensez vous d'Aleksandre? -Je n'écrirais plus Harry pour le désigner- De Snape?La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine ^^**  
_Info: Chapitre corrigé par mounette-79, mis en ligne le 29/04/09. Merci ma beta ^^_


	3. III: Elena Snape

**Chapitre 3: Elena Snape.**

Elena poussa silencieusement la porte d'entrée de sa maison et lâcha un soupir heureux. Elle était _enfin_ rentrée de sa mission donnée par le Professeur Dumbledore. Mission qui avait duré deux semaines et demie dans le Sud du Pays de Galles -pas très loin d'Aberdare-. Ça avait été très difficile de réussir à retrouver _tous _ses anciens amis et les convaincre de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Certains avaient accepté rapidement ou après s'être fait pousser par Elena, d'autres avaient catégoriquement refusé craignant pour leur vie ou celle de leur famille. Et une maigre partie lui avait confié que le retour de Lord Voldemort n'était que des paroles d'un pauvre enfant déséquilibré et d'un vieil homme cherchant à attirer un peu plus l'attention sur lui. Néanmoins, la jeune femme était fière d'elle: elle avait réussi avec brillance cette première mission. Environ cinq personnes influentes les avaient rejoint et étendaient le réseau de l'Ordre du Phénix sur tout le Royaume-Uni. Sept avaient déménagés pour se répandre dans d'autres villes importantes du pays. Trois familles déménageaient près de Londres.

Ah, se retrouver enfin chez elle lui apportait la joie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une paire de chaussure -des petits souliers noirs- traînant au milieu du couloir. Un pull rouge -Merlin, ce n'était pas Severus qui mettait cette couleur en temps normal- reposait sur la banquette en cuir. Sur la petite table en verre, près de la Cheminée, il y avait quelques feuilles blanches éparpillées avec des feutres de couleurs autour, des livres pour enfants. Elena se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Elle n'aurait -normalement- jamais dû trouver des dessins d'enfants dans son Salon. Et Severus était trop maniaque -plus qu'elle- pour laisser des affaires comme cela.

-Elena!! Tu es rentrée?  
-Severus, murmura t'elle en lui souriant.

Délicatement, l'homme posa ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps fin. Severus la serra contre lui, soupirant de soulagement. Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle aurait pu lui envoyer une lettre pour le rassurer surtout qu'il ne pouvait même pas compter les jours le séparant à son retour puisqu'il ignorait _quand_ elle reviendrait de son petit voyage -plutôt travail- au Pays de Galles. Elena leva les yeux au ciel, avec un sourire, face au comportement surprotecteur de son grand frère. Par Merlin, elle avait _trente trois ans_ pas cinq! Quand elle le lui fit remarquer en se détachant de lui, Severus la fusilla du regard en grognant. Lui et son ego étaient impressionnants. Elena jeta un regard sceptique autour d'elle, encore une fois étonnée face au bazar dans la pièce. C'était tellement inhabituel de la part de Severus…

-Tout s'est bien passé? S'enquit-il en la faisant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.  
-Parfaitement. J'ai envoyé Krika -sa chouette- à Albus. Je lui ai dit que je passerai demain après-midi au Square Grimmaurd mais pas avant. Et toi, comment se sont passés ces jours?  
-Hum… et bien, il s'est passé quelque chose de… très important.

Le ton hésitant de Severus enquit la jeune femme qui haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Le Maître des Potions jeta un regard autour de lui. Quelques affaires jonchaient le sol, la table ou la banquette et Elena avait -très certainement- dû déjà le remarquer. Elle suivit son regard qui était tombé sur une petite voiture bleue -récupérée dans un vieux carton- qui était au bord de l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils. Un enfant? Elena se releva d'un bond et attrapa le pull d'une main et le déplia d'un coup sec. Oh oui, Severus n'aurait pas même pu passer un bras dans ce vêtement même s'il avait voulu mettre du rouge. Ce qui en soit était impossible. Elle le brandit devant Severus lui demandant des explications qui soupira.

-C'est assez compliqué, confia t-il à voix basse. Suis-moi.

Sur cette demande, Severus se tourna, quitta la pièce et commença à grimper les marches de l'escalier qui allaient les mener au Premier Étage, en direction des Chambres. Il se retourna pour voir sa petite sœur le fixer puis elle lui emboîta le pas avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que Severus avait _encore_ fait et qu'il hésitait visiblement à tout lui expliquer? Parfois, son frère faisait des choses stupides -c'était rare-et il s'en rendait compte après les avoir faites. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer en quinze jours? Elena le sut dès que celui-ci ouvrit la porte de la Troisième chambre -la seule inoccupée-. Et oh Merlin… Merlin… Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et sa main vola dessus pour étouffer le cri de surprise qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Merlin…

Un enfant de –semble-t-il- douze ou treize ans dormait profondément dans un grand lit. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage et chatouillaient son nez. Le coin de la couette était glissé dans sa bouche et il semblait le sucer comme les petits enfants très jeunes le faisaient avec leur pouce –ainsi qu'avec les draps ou les habits-. Le garçon se perdait dans le grand lit et la couette semblait l'étouffer tellement elle était épaisse. Se tournant vers Severus qui observait lui aussi le gamin, Elena toussota faiblement, pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant endormi, attirant son attention.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?  
-Mon fils, murmura Severus comme réponse.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, les deux adultes étaient enfermés dans la Cuisine. Severus regardait sa sœur préparer deux tasses de cafés. Merlin, sa sœur. Sa si chère petite sœur. Elena était née deux ans plus tard que lui et elle avait fait sa rentrée à Serdaigle. Oh oui, c'était une sorcière très intelligente et elle avait parfaitement su trouver sa place dans cette Maison. Elle et Severus étaient restés très proches durant leurs années d'étude malgré leurs points de vue différents sur certains sujets -comme Lord Voldemort ou la Magie Noire-. Severus l'avait toujours protégé envers et contre tous. À tel point qu'Elena s'était sentie étouffée, écrasée par l'amour de son grand frère. Mais comme ni leur Mère ni leur Père ne leur donnaient cet amour, elle avait profité pleinement de celui de Severus.

Leur relation s'était dégradée petit à petit. En fait, dès que Severus était rentrée en Sixième Année et avait haï avec violence leur Père -Tobias Snape, un homme, Moldu cruel et froid-. Elena, qui espérait encore pouvoir -stupidement- reformer une famille avait hurlé sur Severus, lui suppliant de reparler à Père et d'aider Mère -dépressive-. Étrangement, Severus avait su rester impassible et dire non -pour la première fois- à sa sœur. Elena en avait été horriblement déçue mais ce qui l'avait le plus déçu avait été… ses fréquentations étranges et ses goûts magiques surprenants -magie sombre-. Les deux s'étaient éloignés, petit à petit et la jeune femme avait coupé toute relation dès que Severus était sorti de Poudlard, recevant la Marque des Ténèbres. Oh Merlin, Elena s'en souvenait comme si ça s'était passé la veille. Elle était passée dans la petite maison de son frère mais l'avait trouvée silencieuse: Severus était sous la douche. Patiemment, Elena l'avait attendu. Quand il était sortit de la douche, inconscient de sa présence, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, il avait tempêté après avoir failli lui lancer un sortilège. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait vu la Marque. Noire, sombre, horrible. Elle avait hurlé, pleuré et frappé Severus. Lui était resté impassible, tentant de lui faire comprendre son choix, sa décision. Elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle était partie. Sans revenir.

Elena n'était pas revenue avant sept longues années. Ça avait été terrible pour Severus, toutes ses années sans sa petite sœur. À partir du moment où il avait été supplié -oui, oui, vraiment- Dumbledore de faire quelque chose pour lui et sa situation le Maître des Potions avait tout tenté pour retrouver sa sœur à l'abri des regards des autres. Mais Elena était partie, loin et avec un homme, semblait-il. Dumbledore savait où elle se trouvait mais à cette époque là, Severus l'ignorait. Entre son emploi à Poudlard en tant que Professeur de Potions, ses activités Mangemoresques, son statut d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix et son besoin de savoir Lily -la douce Lily Potter- en sécurité avec son fils -le sien, maintenant- en sécurité, Severus n'avait guère eu le temps de la chercher. Après la chute de Voldemort mais aussi la mort des Potter, Severus avait été anéanti. Il avait tué la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée -avec sa sœur, évidemment-. Déjà amer et seul, il s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même au grand désespoir de Dumbledore qui tentait de l'aider après l'avoir sorti des griffes du Ministère -et d'Azkaban- pour son statut du 'Mangemort'. Quand Elena était revenue après avoir quitté son mari -homme mauvais-, elle avait trouvé un homme brisé, amer, déprimé. Merlin, elle était revenue vivre avec lui, le relevant et ouvrant une nouvelle fois son cœur.

-Explique moi tout Severus, demanda t'elle en s'asseyant face à lui. Un fils? J'ai du mal à le croire. Et surtout de cet âge là.  
-Je suis désolé, murmura Severus. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tout est allé si vite. Tu comprends? Je l'ai trouvé là, par terre, avec son horrible d'Oncle sur lui. Il était terrifié. Mince, Elena, je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.  
-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, par la barbe de Merlin??  
-Ce… _il _n'est pas mon fils! Pas vraiment. Enfin si, maintenant. Je l'ai adopté, tu vois mais personne ne doit le savoir.

Severus s'embrouillait dans ses propres explications et Elena attendait, inquiète. Même avec elle, son frère avait un contrôle étonnant sur lui-même et ses émotions. Bien que la plupart du temps, son masque d'impassibilité et de froideur tombait de son visage. Non, Severus avait toujours été vrai avec sa sœur. Elle posa sa main sur celle de l'homme qui ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de se fermer. Merlin, Severus était inquiet. Qui était ce garçon? Vraiment? Severus l'avait adopté mais où? Quand? Et qui était cet Oncle qu'il parlait? Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de son frère de prendre un enfant avec lui. Il n'était pas asocial -non, quand même pas…- mais il s'entourait seulement de sa famille et de quelques autres personnes, indispensables. Mais connaissant son frère, si elle parlait, il allait se braquer et ne lui donner que de maigres explications. Alors, elle attendit, patiemment.

-Harry Potter. Sa famille le battait. Son Oncle le violait. Je suis arrivé chez lui parce que sa chouette était à Poudlard avec du sang… et son Oncle le violait. Merlin, Elena! Harry Potter, le Survivant! Est-ce que tu te rends compte?  
-C'est impossible, Severus! Il est protégé mieux que n'importe qui d'autre.  
-Dumbledore l'a protégé de Tu-Sais-Qui et des Mangemorts mais pas de sa famille. Sa propre famille.

Alors, Elena apprit la vraie vie -oh Merlin- d'Harry Potter. Severus se mélangeait encore parfois. Il paraissait vraiment troublé par tous ces derniers évènements et il en fallait beaucoup pour troubler une personne comme lui. Elena était horrifiée, dégoûtée mais soulagée. Severus avait sauvé un enfant de l'horreur. Quelque soit le surnom que portait Harry Potter -le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-survécu-, il restait encore un jeune adolescent. La jeune femme fut encore plus horrifiée en entendant ce que l'Oncle du garçon lui avait fait: détruire le mental d'un enfant. Comment avait-il réussi une telle chose? C'était horrible. Une telle haine envers un enfant était-elle possible? L'homme devait être dérangé pour lui faire subir de telle chose. Severus lui donna quelques détails sur cette étrange maladie. Bien qu'en étant dans un corps de quinze ans -Merlin, il en faisait à peine treize-, Harry Potter vacillait entre six et neuf ans. Ensuite Severus lui expliqua sa décision de le garder avec lui lorsque Harry avait refusé d'aller à Poudlard, voir Dumbledore. Tout avait été si vite…

-J'aurais du t'en parler avant, murmura Severus... Je sais.  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Tu vis ici! Avec le gamin. Je me rends compte que je ne peux pas vous imposer cela en te l'annonçant d'un bloc, comme ça. Lucius approuve ma décision et aurait fait de même si c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé mais Cissy pense que j'ai été trop vite en proposant à Aleksandre de l'adopter.-Oui, c'est vrai. Ça a été rapide mais je crois que tu n'avais pas le choix. Bientôt Albus va se rendre compte de la disparition d'Harry et si tu ne lui présente pas Aleksandre avant, ça pourrait paraître suspect mais tu as fait le bon choix. Je suis sûre que tu seras un excellent Père. Tu es déjà un très bon Parrain et Oncle alors pourquoi pas un Père. C'est vrai qu'Aleksandre est… malade, ce qui différencie tout mais tu y arriveras. Et nous sommes là. Tous.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, lorsque Aleksandre se réveilla, il vit que sa fenêtre était restée entrouverte pendant la nuit. Un léger courant d'air frais passait à travers les volets entrouverts. Aleksandre s'enroula dans la grosse couette, épaisse, qui la réchauffa. Du bruit provenant de l'étage inférieur le fit froncer les sourcils et le réveilla d'un coup. Habituellement, son Père faisait toujours très peu de bruit lorsqu'il était réveillé. Cette agitation le fit frissonner. Avait-il fait une bêtise ou dit quelque chose de mal qui avait déplu à Severus? Pour le savoir, il avait meilleur temps de descendre directement. Ne pas faire attendre s'il avait fait une bêtise. L'oncle Vernon lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à coups de ceintures.

Sautant hors du lit, ignorant le vertige qui l'assaillit sous son brusque mouvement, le jeune Snape glissa ses pieds dans les chaussons que Lucius avait ramenés de son Manoir. Heureusement, ce n'était pas l'aristocrate qui lui avait donné en main propre mais il les avait passées à Père le temps qu'ils aillent faire des courses. Aleksandre avait été mort de honte en voyant des petits lapins dansant dessus et manger une carotte. Severus avait rigolé en les voyant, disant que ses chaussons étaient _mignons._ C'est vrai qu'il avait très peu de vêtement: uniquement les anciens de Drago –semblait-il-. Mais Severus avait commandé des vêtements -chaussettes, boxers, pantalons, tee-shirt, pulls, sous pull, chemises…-à Sorci'shop -un magazine de mode- qu'ils allaient recevoir dans quelques jours. Aleksandre descendit les marches de l'escalier silencieusement et le serrement de son cœur se relâcha en entendant une femme discuter avec Père. Il ne devait avoir fait aucune bêtise s'il riait aussi librement.

Aleksandre hésita puis souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Il poussa la porte de la Cuisine où le rire de la femme s'élevait. La première personne qu'il vit en entrant dans la Pièce fut son Père qui lui sourit en le saluant. Avec hésitation, Aleksandre embrassa la joue de son Père puis se précipita sur une chaise. Puis la femme se tourna vers lui et Aleksandre reconnut facilement son visage. C'était la même personne que sur la photographie qu'il avait observé quelques jours auparavant. Avec un grand sourire, elle lui tendit sa main qu'Aleksandre accepta timidement. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle -très chaude- de la dame. Severus s'était levé de sa chaise pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner -comme il le faisait chaque matin dorénavant-.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Elena, se présenta t'elle en lui servant un verre de jus d'orange. Et toi?  
-Bonjour Madame. Hum… Aleksandre Snape.  
-Tu as bien dormi? S'enquit Severus en lui tendant une assiette de bacon.  
-Merci Monsieur. Oui, Monsieur.

Elena haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Apparemment, Severus ne lui avait pas menti en lui parlant du comportement exagéré du garçon. Merlin, il était si mignon et ressemblait tellement à Severus. Un mini-Severus. C'était chou et… inattendu. Cependant, elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en reconnaissant certains traits physiques qui caractérisaient Lily Potter. Ses éclats émeraude dans ses yeux noirs, son petit nez et ses pommettes sur ses joues. Oh oui, c'était bien Lily Potter. Elena ne l'avait jamais revu de ses propres yeux après le départ de la rouquine de Poudlard. Seulement des photos que Severus avait gardé avec lui et trimballait partout où il allait, se blessant un peu plus à chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient dessus. Elle lui lança un petit regard. La jeune femme espérait seulement que son frère ne repenserait pas continuellement à Lily. Non, il avait bien trop souffert auparavant pour que ça recommence.

Le petit-déjeuner continua dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Severus reprenne la parole pour briser ce calme. Elena et lui recommencèrent à discuter et l'attention d'Aleksandre décrocha. Il était très intrigué par cette femme qui était en pyjama -une nuisette- dans leur Cuisine. Jamais son Père ne lui avait dit que quelqu'un d'autre vivait dans cette Maison. D'accord, une Chambre était verrouillée et une pièce était très féminisée mais c'était très étrange quand même. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son Père avait une famille. Est-ce que c'était son… amoureuse? Ses joues s'empourprèrent à cette idée. Peut-être… qu'il dérangeait Madame? Oh Merlin, il ne voulait pas déranger quelqu'un!! Tout en mangeant son bacon et ses œufs en les coupant difficilement, Aleksandre se posa plusieurs questions et ce fut Severus qui lui donna les réponses quelques minutes après.

-Avant tout Aleksandre, j'aimerais discuter d'Elena avec toi, commença l'homme.  
-Oui…  
-Elena vit ici depuis plusieurs années. Il se trouve qu'elle est ma sœur, avoua t-il.

La main d'Aleksandre resta suspendue dans le vide alors qu'il allait s'emparer de la carafe de jus d'orange pour se resservir un verre. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et il jeta un coup d'œil à _Elena _-sa Tante!- qui lui souriait chaleureusement. _Sœur? Sœur? _Hum… bien, pourquoi pas. Waouh! Il n'avait jamais pensé que son Professeur de Potion pouvait avoir une famille! Et encore moins une sœur? Avec Ronald, il disait tout le temps que… qu'il vivait seul dans les cachots de Poudlard avec les chauves souris. Parfois, Ron et lui étaient méchants et injustes envers l'homme qui -au contraire- était très gentil. Après tout, c'était son _Papa_ et il avait une _Tante_. Une famille. Il hocha la tête en voyant son Père et la femme le fixer en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose ou réagisse.

-D'accord, répondit-il tout simplement ne sachant que dire d'autre. C'est cool…  
-J'espère que nous allons nous entendre, déclara Elena en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Seul un regard sceptique lui répondit et Severus grimaça en sa direction en la rassurant d'un regard calme.

**oOo**

Aleksandre bailla comme un dragon. Ses yeux fatigués le piquaient. Il les frotta, mais il resta silencieux et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise. La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure et le garçon attendait toujours les résultats de Mrs Scaves bien que cela ne serve à rien qu'il attende. Il voulait juste faire comme son Père. La Médicomage des Malefoy était revenue l'ausculter pour s'assurer que tout était rentré dans l'ordre depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Elena avait insisté auprès de Severus, qui avait immédiatement approuvé, pour que ses examens se passent le plus tôt possible pour ne pas laisser une seule blessure qui pourrait être en train de le faire souffrir ou -pire- en train de s'infecter. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une blessure provoque une septicémie ou autre chose au garçon.

L'examen s'était passé dans le Salon en la présence de Severus -Aleksandre l'avait supplié de rester en lui attrapant la main même s'il ne l'avait pas exprimé clairement-. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul avec une inconnue aussi inoffensive soit-elle. On ne sait jamais… Elle lui avait demandé s'il se sentait mieux depuis sa dernière visite. Aleksandre avait jeté un coup d'œil à son Père puis avait acquiescé, nerveusement. Rapidement, Aleksandre s'était caché derrière son Père en attrapant sa robe, la serrant dans ses petites mains. Severus l'avait apaisé mais il avait dû se déshabiller, ce qui avait posé un réel problème. Il avait refusé net, d'une voix forte les faisant sursauter, avec une lueur de terreur dans les yeux. Severus s'était pincé les lèvres d'inquiétude et de colère contre l'homme qui avait juste… brisé le garçon. Évidemment, l'Oncle Vernon avait dû lui demander plusieurs fois d'ôter ses vêtements pour le… Rien que d'y penser, le Maître des Potions frissonna.

-Tu ne crains rien Aleksandre, avait il rassuré en s'agenouillant devant lui. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas mais si tu veux que Mrs Scaves te soigne, il faut que tu enlève ton tee-shirt et ton pantalon.  
-Mais… non… s'il vous plaît Monsieur.  
-Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi?  
-Hum… hum… oui, avait répondu Aleksandre en baissant les yeux au sol pour cacher les larmes qui affluaient. Mais...  
-Alors, fais-moi confiance pour cela.

Au final, le jeune garçon avait accepté d'enlever son tee-shirt et son jean. Ses mains tremblaient tellement alors qu'il essayait de défaire les boutons de son pantalon que Severus l'avait aidé à déboutonner puis descendre le vêtement. Seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir, Aleksandre avait vu plusieurs sortilèges lui tourner autour. Il avait regardé les jets de lumière arriver sur lui avec fascination en mettant un doigt dans sa bouche. La Médicomage lui remit une bande à son poignet gauche qui avait du mal à se remettre correctement en place malgré les potions et les soins apportés tout les deux jours par Severus. Puis elle lui avait pris sa température avec un objet magique qui l'avait intrigué, pris son poids et l'avait mesuré.

Actuellement, Elena préparait le dîner assez tardivement dans la Cuisine et Severus se préparait à partir il ne savait où. D'ailleurs, ça angoissait beaucoup Aleksandre qui avait deviné qu'il serait _seul_ avec Mrs Snape -c'était très étrange- dans la maison. La femme n'avait pas l'air sauvage ou perfide mais il se méfiait d'elle. Après tout, Tante Pétunia savait être très hypocrite mais derrière les murs du Quatre Privet Drive elle ne se gênait pas pour lui donner des coups de rouleaux à pâtisserie sur la tête lorsqu'il était dérangeant! Et ça, personne ne s'en doutait puisque tous croyaient qu'il était un délinquant malsain. Quoique sa Tante ne l'avait jamais réellement frappé. Quelques baffes par-ci par-là. Rien de très important. Après tout, elle craignait tellement la fureur de son mari qu'elle le laissait le frapper lui et non Dudley. C'était normal… il n'était pas _son_ fils à elle.

-Je vais y aller Elena. Mrs Scaves vient de partir par la Cheminée de mon bureau. Elle te salue. Lucius et moi l'avons mise sous un sortilège l'empêchant de divulguer la moindre information sur Aleksandre depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré la première fois.  
-C'est bien même si je lui fais confiance, on n'est jamais trop prudent, approuva Elena.

Cette maigre discussion entre Severus et Elena provenait de la Cuisine. Dans le Salon, Aleksandre croisa ses bras et posa sa tête dessus sur la table tentant de ne pas paniquer. Déjà, il était épuisé bien qu'il n'ait rien fait de sa journée -vraiment rien-. Un peu comme chaque journée depuis qu'il était là et cette vie paisible lui convenait parfaitement. Pour le moment, il vivait dans le cocon protecteur que lui offraient Severus et sa Tante -oh, c'était toujours étrange même à juste le penser- et il n'allait pas se plaindre de cette chaleur mais un jour, il allait devoir… sortir… Et il craignait particulièrement ce jour sauf si son Père était avec lui. Étrangement, Aleksandre avait l'impression de pouvoir tout faire et réussir avec son Père près de lui.

-Aleksandre, j'y vais. Tu dormiras certainement lorsque je rentrerai alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit.  
-B'nuit, marmonna l'enfant en baillant.  
-Tu iras au lit après avoir dîner avec Elena. C'est compris?  
-Oui Papa.

Il y eut un court silence étonné entre les deux garçons qui se fixèrent puis le sourire de Severus se fendit en un large sourire niais. _Papa._ Sa main passa dans les cheveux de son fils et il les ébouriffa. Le garçon grogna et s'échappa en pouffant. Oh ça y'est. Il l'avait enfin dit!! Enfin! Oh là, là… _Papa... _C'était si étrange. Aleksandre regarda son Père: il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Non, loin de là. Severus souriait comme un idiot, ses yeux brillants étrangement en le regardant. _Papa._ C'était merveilleux… Timidement, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son Père -papa- et il s'enfuit en courant dans la Cuisine où se trouvait Elena. Après tout, elle pouvait être très gentille. Severus lui avait assuré que sa petite sœur était une femme très agréable et qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de lui demander quelque chose ou de parler avec elle.

**oOo**

Severus observa impassiblement son ami s'incliner avec respect devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et commencer à narrer les différentes informations filtrées au Ministère de la Magie. Le Cercle des Mangemorts était très restreint par rapport au nombre réel de partisans à Lord Voldemort. Ces réunions se déroulaient dans l'intimité des plus proches fidèles de l'homme et Severus se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir réussi à si vite se faire pardonner auprès de son Maître de son absence durant toutes ces années et d'être parvenu à remonter à toute vitesse vers le haut de l'échelle. Étrangement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout de suite cru à son histoire de double espionnage en attendant son retour et l'avait intégré dans le Cercle sans plus de question. Ce n'est par pour autant que Severus ne faisait pas attention.

Depuis, le Maître des Potions était devenu un Espion très important pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ramenait des informations confidentielles et le nom des différents hommes importants qui rejoignaient le camp du Lord par volonté ou obligation. Évidemment, l'autre pilier important de ces informations était l'entrée de Lucius Malefoy au sein de la société secrète que dirigeait Albus Dumbledore. Le riche aristocrate avait lui-même été trouvé le Directeur et lui avait expliqué la situation précaire dans laquelle sa famille et lui se trouvait. Lucius avait accepté de devenir avec son épouse un espion en échange de la protection de son fils à tout moment. Ce que Dumbledore avait immédiatement accepté en promettant de protéger Drago Malefoy dès que le besoin se présentait. Le vieil homme n'était pas fou pour refuser une telle proposition: avoir la famille Malefoy de son côté était un grand avantage.

-Bien Lucius… Severus?  
-Maître, murmura celui-ci en s'avançant. Dumbledore a décidé d'aller chercher Potter chez sa famille durant la première semaine d'août.

Et ce n'était en aucun cas un mensonge. Le vieillard avait ordonné à Weasley Père et Lupin de poser une date qui leur conviendrait pour aller chercher le Survivant chez les Dursley. Ce déplacement devait se faire impérativement dans la première semaine d'août pour qu'Harry puisse être protégé encore plus que chez son Oncle -ce n'était pas difficile à faire avait pensé Severus-. Lupin et Weasley devait l'amener au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. En repensant à cette consigne, Severus plaça dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devait très rapidement présenter Aleksandre à l'Ordre du Phénix et à anticiper une inscription à Poudlard le plus rapidement possible. Évidemment, l'homme ne pourrait cacher les problèmes de santé d'Aleksandre concernant son retard mental mais aussi ses traumatismes –du moins sans trop de détails-.

-Dumbledore a aussi obtenu le nom du nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ajouta Severus d'une voix neutre. Dolores Ombrage.  
-Et, qui est-ce?  
-La sous-secrétaire de Fudge, Maître. C'est lui qui l'a envoyé pour étouffer votre… retour parmi nous.  
-Parfait. C'est parfait. Excellent même.

**oOo**

Elena soupira, fatiguée, puis referma doucement la porte de la Chambre du garçon espérant de tout son cœur qu'aucun bruit n'allait le réveiller. À la fois fatigué et surexcité -pourquoi donc?-, Aleksandre avait été difficile à coucher pour cette première soirée passée ensembles. À présent -Merlin merci- Aleksandre dormait profondément. Comme Severus lui avait annoncé, l'enfant s'était montré très méfiant et distant envers elle. Elena avait fait comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué mais il était difficile d'ignorer les yeux scrutateurs d'Aleksandre qui la suivait au moindre de ses mouvements. Le repas s'était passé dans un silence lourd et même le jeune Snape avait quitté la table le plus rapidement possible.

Vingt deux heures trente sonna et Elena grimaça. Aleksandre aurait dû être couché depuis plus d'une heure et demie comme l'avait spécifié son Père. Celui-ci n'allait pas être très content que le gamin n'ait pas écouté la règle imposée. Quoique, ce n'est pas comme si Severus allait le disputer. Non il allait plutôt être rassuré de voir que l'enfant commençait à oser faire des mouvements en toute liberté dans la maison sans croire qu'il allait se faire frapper. Enfin, il fallait déjà que Severus rentre de sa réunion avec le Lord Noir ce qui n'était pas pour maintenant puisque cette réunion était privée. Habituellement, elle durait durant des heures ce qui avait passablement angoissé Elena et Dumbledore la première fois.

La vaisselle étant faite, la table nettoyée, les jouets d'Aleksandre rangés dans un coffre dans le coin de la Chambre, Elena se permit de s'allonger sur la banquette en cuir. D'un coup de baguette magique, le bois de la Cheminée s'embrasa en plongeant la pièce dans une douce lumière tamisée. Les flammes dégageaient une légère chaleur confortable en ce mois de juillet frais. Avec un nouveau mouvement du poignet, Elena appela un roman provenant de la bibliothèque et se plongea dans le bouquin en attendant le retour de son frère. Dans dix jours, c'était Jonathan qui rentrait. Severus ne savait pas comment annoncer qu'un deuxième enfant vivait ici à Aleksandre. Elle aussi ignorait comment le lui dire. Pas qu'Aleksandre réagisse mal, loin de là mais… il allait être angoissé à l'idée d'un autre adolescent vivant avec lui et tout deux voulaient garder Aleksandre loin des appréhensions le plus possible. Ils allaient attendre encore quelques jours.

-Elena? Tu devrais aller te coucher dans le lit.

Une voix douce et basse résonna dans l'oreille droite d'Elena. Doucement, la jeune femme papillonna des yeux, passa une main sur son visage et eut un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage de son grand frère. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire légèrement crispé. Délicatement, il enleva le livre qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine s'étant endormie en le lisant et plia la page où elle s'était arrêtée avant de le poser sur la table basse. Le feu de la Cheminée s'était presque éteint. Minuit devait avoir sonné depuis quelques minutes. Il était épuisé.

-Comment…  
-Ça c'est très bien passé, rassura Severus en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se lever. Cesse de t'inquiète pour moi, Elena. Je ne suis plus un enfant et je suis bien plus âgé que toi. Ton dos va souffrir si tu restes dormir ici.  
-Je t'attendais, murmura t'elle en baillant. Vais me coucher.  
-Bien. Ça a été avec Aleksandre?  
-Une vraie pile électrique. Impossible de le coucher avant vingt deux heures trente.

Severus haussa un sourcil étonné. Aleksandre avait vraiment rechigné à aller se coucher comme il lui avait demandé? C'était très étrange. Enfin, ça attendrait le lendemain. Aleksandre était probablement trop excité pour dormir même s'il n'avait pas voulu agacer Elena. Quoique ce n'était pas important. Il ne voulait pas faire une leçon de moral au gamin si rapidement. Severus ne dirait rien. Heureusement, la jeune femme ne semblait pas furieuse mais au contraire très amusée par le garçon. Pour le moment, l'homme ne désirait qu'une seule chose: aller se coucher dans son lit, dormir, dormir et dormir.

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai décidé de poster tout les mercredis. Est-ce que ça vous va??  
Je vous remercie pour toute les reviews, encourageante ^^  
Que pensez-vous d'Elena? Soeur de Severus? Elle n'est ni méchante, ni rien donc vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire ^^ Vous l'aimez bien?  
Dans ce chapitre, on voit Severus se dévoiler totalement face à elle. Il est pas... mignon, comme ça?  
Et Aleksandre? C'est vrai, il n'était pas très présent dans ce chapitre, plus concentré sur Severus. Avec une petite nouvelle de Voldemort. Un petit _Papa_ prononcé^^  
Merci encore pour vos reviews. J'essaye de répondre à toute -sauf anonymes/pas inscrits-.  
Dîtes moi tout... ^^**

_Info: Chapitre corrigé par mounette-79 et mis en ligne le 29/04/09 Merci à toi ^^_


	4. IV: L'Ordre du Phénix

**Chapitre 4: L'Ordre du Phénix.**

Mrs Weasley sortit ses cakes au chocolat chaud -exquis- et les posa sur le plan de travail à sa droite en faisant attention à ne pas se brûler avec les bords chauds du plat. Une succulente odeur de chocolat chaud s'éleva dans la pièce et passa sous la porte. La femme respira avec plaisir et gourmandise les délicieux effluves des gâteaux. Elle adorait cuisiner et ses plats s'en ressentaient. Même si à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer son talent, ses joues rougissaient de plaisir, gênée. Répartissant deux mini-cakes dans chaque assiette, Molly les disposa autour de la grande table et rajouta des verres. Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent remplis de lait au bout de quelques secondes. Elle préparait avec délicatesse le goûter que les enfants, autant que les adultes, attendaient avec impatience.

Ce jour, les quelques adultes présents au Square Grimmaurd et les adolescents avaient décidés de partager un goûter convivial juste avant la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix qui s'annonçait difficile et longue. Oh oui, il s'était passé beaucoup chose du côté de Voldemort. Il récupérait de nombreux alliés, à une vitesse hallucinante, pouvant espionner le Ministère de la Magie. Heureusement, leurs deux espions, qui étaient Lucius et Severus, leur rapportaient des informations importantes et cruciales mais ça ne suffisait pas. Après avoir dégusté les cakes et leurs grands verres de lait, ils attendirent l'arrivée des autres membres de l'Ordre. Les enfants seraient renvoyés à l'étage supérieur à ce moment là et tout l'Ordre du Phénix -ou du moins une grosse partie- se confinerait dans cette Cuisine lugubre pour commencer la séance qui serait tout aussi lugubre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dès qu'elle annonça '_C'est prêt!'_. Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de Mrs Weasley. Un troupeau surexcité d'enfant roux entra dans la Pièce et prit place autour de la table comme s'ils mourraient de faim. Il y avait Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron et Ginny -ses enfants- mais aussi Hermione qui les avait rejoints quelques jours auparavant. Harry allait bientôt arriver. Vivement. Bill et Charlie étaient revenus de leur travail spécialement pour cette réunion mais aussi pour passer un peu de temps avec leur famille qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines. Tous étaient complètement débordés ses derniers temps. Sirius, Remus, Tonks furent les suivants à arriver puis Arthur entra à son tour. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut plus que le bruit des bouches mâchant goulûment les gâteaux.

-Chop Bchon.  
-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Ronald, reprit Hermione avec une moue de dégoût.  
-C'est vrai Ronny…  
-…C'est pas bien!

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient de vrais farceurs et adoraient embêter leur petit frère malgré toutes les remontrances de leur mère. D'ailleurs, les joues de celle-ci se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rouge sous les nombreux compliments des enfants et des adultes pour sa cuisine que tous admiraient. Sirius dévorait ses gâteaux avec appétit. L'homme était très agité car il savait que son filleul allait bientôt venir les rejoindre dans cette maison miteuse. Et c'était vrai: il était temps qu'Harry arrive. Tous étaient impatients de le retrouver surtout avec les évènements désastreux du mois de juin qui devaient avoir miné le moral du Survivant. Cela rajouté au fait qu'il se trouvait chez les Dursley et que Dumbledore avait interdit à Ron et Hermione de lui envoyer du courrier par mesure de sécurité. Mesure contre lesquelles Mrs Weasley, Sirius et Remus avaient protesté à grands cris : Harry avait besoin d'eux et de ses amis. Mais le directeur était resté sur ses positions. Harry ne devait pas être des plus joyeux, ainsi isolé.

Une nouvelle fois la porte s'ouvrit et ce fut le Professeur Dumbledore -quand on parle du loup- qui pénétra dans la Cuisine, sautillant presque joyeusement, ses yeux bleus pétillants derrières ses lunettes en demi lune. Le vieillard les salua tous avec son habituelle gaieté et les enfants répondirent timidement. C'était encore très étrange pour eux de voir régulièrement leur Directeur dans la même maison qu'eux. Ils étaient toujours un peu gênés. Le vieil homme accepta un gâteau avec plaisir et le savoura lui-aussi même s'il regrettait l'absence de citron. Une dizaine de regards sceptiques lui tombèrent dessus et il haussa les épaules en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny qui rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Finalement, le Directeur de Poudlard était venu plus tôt que prévu.

-Vraiment Molly, vous êtes une cuisinière exceptionnelle, complimenta Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.  
-Merci Albus, répondit la mère de famille en rougissant légèrement.  
-Bonjour!! Claironna une voix joyeuse.

Le Quartier Général semblait être un vrai moulin d'aller-retour. C'était Elena Snape qui venait d'entrer dans la Cuisine. Oh Merlin, elle avait failli hurler de rire lorsque les étudiants de Poudlard avaient entendu son nom de famille pour la première fois. Ils étaient restés bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte avant qu'Hermione Granger n'ose demander, d'une voix timide et loin des oreilles de son Professeur de Potion, si elle était la femme de Severus. À ce moment là, elle et Remus avaient échangé un regard en riant. Oh non, elle était seulement sa sœur et ça lui suffisait. Severus était bien trop étouffant. Évidemment, elle n'avait rien dit de cela, pour ne pas casser la réputation horrible de son frère à Poudlard, et avait juste assuré qu'elle était sa sœur. À son tour, Elena chipa un cake et le dégusta en saluant tout le monde. Les enfants ne l'avaient qu'aperçue plusieurs fois sans jamais lui parler plus que cela. La jeune femme semblait très gentille et emplie de bonne humeur mais elle faisait partie de la famille du Professeur de Snape et c'était assez dissuasif. Petit à petit, la cuisine commençait à se remplir. La Professeur McGonagall et Hagrid les rejoignirent rapidement suivis par Emeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle…

-Severus va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, annonça Elena avant de boire une gorgée de lait.

Une série de grognement s'éleva des élèves de Poudlard, et de Sirius, mais aucun ne firent attention à eux. Les adultes s'étaient habitués aux rapports peu amicaux que chacun entretenait avec le Maître des Potions. Mrs Weasley pressa les enfants à finir d'avaler leur goûter pour qu'ils quittent la pièce et que la réunion puisse commencer dès que les derniers membres arriveraient. Volontairement, tous, et même Hermione, prenaient leur temps en se resservant un peu de lait ou en demandant un autre gâteau même si leur estomac ne pouvait plus rien recevoir d'autre. Dumbledore sourit avec amusement à leur manège très peu subtil mais il les laissa faire. De toute manière, quelques membres de l'Ordre n'étaient toujours pas arrivés alors autant satisfaire leur petit plaisir.

Violemment, la porte se fracassa contre le mur et la totalité des personnes présentes -sauf Dumbledore et Elena, certainement l'habitude- sursautèrent. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait être _que_ Severus qui faisait une entrée autant remarqué et violente. C'était une petite chose que Severus adorait: faire claquer et voler les portes. Tous les regards se tournèrent avec surprise vers le Maître des Potions mais tombèrent sur un enfant juste devant lui qui semblait figé sur place. Severus sourit intérieurement: leur réaction était si prévisible! Sans étonnement, il vit tous les regards passer d'Aleksandre à lui. D'ailleurs l'enfant semblait terrifié puisqu'il se colla volontairement contre sa poitrine et Severus passa un bras protecteur autour de lui. Oh Merlin, ils avaient tous la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

-Aleksandre, je te présente l'Ordre du Phénix et quelques uns de ses gamins. Et voici, Aleksandre. Mon fils.

Le silence dans la Cuisine s'étendit sur plusieurs minutes. Elena souriait discrètement amusée. Même Dumbledore semblait stupéfié puisque son regard bleu pétillant était posé sur Aleksandre qui cherchait du regard la main de son Père pour le rassurer. Merlin, petit à petit le sourire de Dumbledore s'effaçait lorsqu'il comprit que Severus ne plaisantait pas. De toute manière, le Maître des Potions n'était pas du genre à faire de telles plaisanteries et surtout devant autant de monde comme les Weasley ou Black et Lupin. Severus ne pouvait pas avoir un enfant de cet âge là, notamment. Il le saurait de toute manière. Elena ne semblait pas surprise, ce qui signifiait qu'elle le savait déjà. Et Lucius aussi certainement mais il n'était pas là. Son absence était dû à une réunion obligatoire, et espérons le: favorable pour l'Ordre du Phénix, avec le Lord. Et qui pouvait être la Mère de cet enfant? Le garçon serra la main de son Père. Il avait l'air très jeune. Severus admettait qu'en le mettant à côté de Ronald Weasley, c'était très difficile -presque impossible- d'affirmer que les deux garçons avaient le même âge. La première à réagir fut Minerva McGonagall qui se racla la gorge avant de rire doucement.

-Allons Severus, soyez sérieux. Qui est cet enfant?  
-Cela vous étonne tant que je puisse avoir un fils? Murmura dangereusement Severus.

Aleksandre croisa le regard de Sirius et sentit son cœur faire une galipette dans sa poitrine. Waouh, Aleksandre se souvenait _parfaitement_ de son Parrain. Avec la libération de Buck et la Cabane Hurlante et Lupin… C'était tout frais dans son esprit. Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de le voir. Et Ron et Hermione. Ses deux meilleurs amis. Cependant, malgré toute la joie qu'il ressentait à les revoir, la peur le paralysait. Et il voulait juste se cacher dans les bras de son Père. Oui, juste se blottir contre lui, être réconforté. Mais Severus le poussa légèrement dans le dos pour le contraindre à avancer mais l'enfant était glacé sur place et il resta immobile, osant même le fusiller du regard lorsqu'il tenta de le faire avancer de nouveau. Mrs Weasley se leva d'un bond et l'invita à s'asseoir chaleureusement en lui tendant un petit gâteau et un verre de lait qu'il fut obligé d'accepter même si tout appétit avait quitté son corps. Severus le fit s'asseoir en le rassurant d'un regard. Merde, il tremblait presque.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles mon chéri? demanda Mrs Weasley avec un sourire incertain.  
-Aleksandre, Madame…  
-Oh, tu es de quelle origine?  
-Russe, Madame.

Mis à part Mrs Weasley, personne n'avait réagit. Snape, un enfant? Russe de surcroît? Mais que se passait t-il? Le Professeur de Potions haussa un sourcil, fusillant du regard _tout_ le monde. Ce fut Dumbledore qui se leva reprenant son sourire joyeux, bien qu'un peu forcé, et invita tout le monde à se rendre dans le Salon, au lieu de la Cuisine, pour _enfin _commencer cette réunion. Il n'oublia pas de demander aux enfants de rester dans la Cuisine pour finir leur goûter qu'ils semblaient tous tellement apprécier puis d'aller dans les chambres tant que leurs oreilles restaient éloignées de la porte. Seul Severus et le vieil homme restèrent immobiles et attendirent que la Cuisine se vide petit à petit. Les murmures avaient commencé à s'élever avec entrain. -'_Comme des mégères, _pensa Severus'-.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les enfants Weasley, Hermione et Aleksandre dans la Cuisine, Dumbledore se tourna vers ce dernier qui avait les yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Severus et un air innocent et juvénile habitait son visage, timide. Tous le fixaient comme s'il était une bête de foire, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Ron avait encore la bouche grande ouverte et quelques miettes tombaient parfois recouvrir la table sans que personne ne le remarque. Non, ils étaient tous trop concentrés sur cet étrange gamin. Sentant le regard de son Père posé sur lui, Aleksandre releva la tête et croisa le regard pétillant et interrogateur du Directeur. Immédiatement, il détourna le regard et le posa sur son Père qui s'approcha de lui. Severus sembla remarquer l'air complètement perdu de son fils puisqu'il posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement.

-Tu vas rester ici avec les autres enfants le temps de la réunion. Ensuite, nous rentrerons à la maison, déclara Severus d'une voix calme. Si tu as un problème, appelle moi. D'accord?  
-Oui, papa.

Papa. Ce simple mot fit prendre conscience à tous que Severus ne racontait pas de mensonge. Impressionnant… Adressant un dernier micro-sourire à Aleksandre, le Maître des Potions tourna les talons et quitta la Cuisine suivi de Dumbledore. Avant de rentrer dans le Salon où les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'agitaient, ils se consultèrent dans le couloir mais Severus lui promit de venir tout lui expliquer dans la soirée dans son bureau à Poudlard ou après la réunion si elle ne se finissait pas trop tard. Dumbledore choisit la deuxième proposition sans lui laisser trop le choix. Le regard circonspect que le vieil homme posa sur lui puis sur la porte de la Cuisine le fit se tendre. Et si Dumbledore découvrait que tout ceci était un mensonge?

**oOo**

L'ambiance dans la Cuisine était très silencieuse et pesante. Aleksandre était immobile, comme une statue de pierre, sur sa chaise et son regard était fixé nerveusement sur ses mains qui jouaient distraitement sur un des plis de son jean au niveau du genou droit. Revoir ses amis dont il se souvenait parfois vaguement, comme quelques moments fugaces où il se rappelait des fauteuils autour d'un feu ou encore une grande Forêt sous une cape d'invisibilité, et d'autre fois très précis comme l'année dernière par exemple, lui serrait le cœur. C'était très étrange de, parfois, se souvenir de toute son ancienne vie et d'autre fois, compétemment l'oubliée. Il se sentait bêtement stupide. Il y'avait des évènements qu'il n'arrivait pas à occulter malgré lui, comme toutes ses années chez les Dursley! Aleksandre rêvait tellement de les oublier. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas? Aleksandre était triste car il ne pouvait pas leur hurler qu'il avait une famille. _Une vraie famille!!_ Un Papa et même une Tante même si ses relations avec elle étaient limitées. Il n'osait pas lui adresser la parole et ne répondait à ses questions que par des monosyllabes.

-Hum… je m'appelle Hermione, voici Ginny, Ron, Fred et George, présenta la jeune femme après quelques secondes d'hésitation.  
-Salut! Ajouta Ginny en lui souriant. Alors comme ça tu es le fils de Sna… du professeur Snape?  
-Justement, grogna Ronald sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, s'il est son fils, vaut mieux s'éloigner de lui.  
-Ronald!!

Et hop, une nouvelle dispute! Hermione élevait la voix à chaque fois que Ron répliquait. Fred et George l'entourèrent en lui faisant de grands sourires, essayant de lui parler mais Aleksandre ne répondait que par des hochements de tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand Fred lui demanda d'une voix basse s'il était facile de s'introduire dans le laboratoire de son Père pour prendre quelques ingrédients. Aleksandre haussa les épaules, horrifié. Non! Il ne pourrait jamais y aller sans demander la permission de son Père et encore moins se servir dans les nombreux ingrédients. De son côté, Ginny regardait la dispute entre les deux amis avec attention et ses yeux tournaient, à chaque fois, entre Hermione et Ronald. Aleksandre resta silencieux, comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire, puis sursauta lorsque les deux jumeaux disparurent en un PLOP silencieux après avoir abandonné l'idée de lui faire cracher quelques informations peu glorieuses sur son Père. Fred et George venaient de transplaner dans leur chambre à l'étage. Ronald quitta soudainement la table en maugréant furieusement et ses pas résonnèrent lourdement contre l'escalier alors qu'il montait probablement dans sa chambre.

Rageusement, Hermione reposa son verre contre la table en bougonnant contre son idiot d'ami, selon ses propres mots, et Ginny l'approuva distraitement. La main de la jeune femme serrait nerveusement le verra puis elle prit une grand inspiration, pour s'inciter à se calmer. Néanmoins, Ron aurait pu paraître bien élevé devant le fils de son Professeur. Enfin, certaines choses ne changeaient pas… Finalement, les deux filles se tournèrent vers Aleksandre qui se mordillait la lèvre, conscient d'être le sujet de la dispute. C'était _encore_ une fois de sa faute. Hermione lui fit un sourire radieux mais il était évident qu'elle était mal à l'aise face à lui. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant: elle venait de découvrir que son Professeur de Potion tant détesté avait un fils.

-Tout le monde ignorait que le Professeur Snape avait un fils, plaisanta Ginny. C'est assez… impressionnant.  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Aleksandre en rosissant.  
-Et bien… tu sais, à Poudlard, il n'a pas une… très bonne réputation, répondit la rouquine.  
-Hum, elles durent longtemps les réunions? Murmura t-il.  
-Ça dépend, répondit Hermione avec chaleur. D'habitude, pas vraiment mais celle-ci paraît assez importante. Tu connais le système de l'Ordre?  
-…Mon Père m'en a un peu parlé, chuchota Aleksandre sans les regarder.  
-Ne sois pas aussi timide! On ne va pas te manger. Surtout pas Hermione!

**oOo**

Aleksandre reposa sur la table la fourchette qu'il avait dans la main en retenant un soupir agacé. Son couteau ne restait pas dans sa main! Et ça l'agaçait, par Merlin. Le couvert glissait entre ses doigts. Aleksandre se mordit durement la lèvre, furieux contre ce sale couteau! Et en plus, il régnait une agitation insupportable dans cette Cuisine qui faisait démarrer une migraine et sa mauvaise humeur augmentait de plus en plus. Dès la fin de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, Mrs Weasley s'était précipitée autour des fourneaux pour préparer un dîner à toute sa famille et les membres présents. Tonks s'était immédiatement proposée de l'aider, au grand malheur de Molly. À la fin, la femme avait demandé à la jeune auror de seulement dresser la table en la priant de s'éloigner des fourneaux. Deux verres et une assiette s'étaient brisés au sol, terrifiant au passage Aleksandre. Si _lui_ avait cassé tout cela chez les Dursley, il serait déjà corrigé avec des coups de ceintures de la part de l'Oncle Vernon. Mais comme son Père lui répétait régulièrement: entre les Dursley et ici, il y'avait une _énorme_ différence.

Lorsque le repas fût prêt, tous s'étaient attablés avec empressement et Elena était venue lui murmurer qu'ils allaient rester dîner ici le temps que Severus discutait avec Dumbledore. Le garçon n'avait pas objecté mais la jeune femme avait vu une lueur de déception allumer son beau regard. Elena aurait bien souhaité ramener Aleksandre à la maison mais Severus et elle craignaient que Dumbledore ne veuille lui parler ou l'interroger. Avec peur, Aleksandre avait pris place dans un coin sombre -contre un mur- de la table et il s'était contrôlé pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la terreur que lui procuraient de tous ces bruits, ces présences étouffantes, ces cris amusés. Pour tenter d'oublier toute cette agitation, Aleksandre essayait de se concentrer sur sa main et son couteau mais toutes ses voix étaient… omniprésentes partout.

-Vous avez fait vos devoirs?  
-On fait quoi demain?  
-Je les ai commencés…  
-J'ai trouvé un sort pour notre nouvelle invention, murmura Fred.  
-Marre d'être ici sans sortir!

C'était un raffut où tout le monde parlait sans s'écouter et à voix forte. Joyeux et familiale. C'était insupportable. Et malgré toute cette agitation, de nombreux regards se tournaient vers le jeune garçon aussi muet qu'une tombe, terré dans un coin, s'écrasant pratiquement contre le mur. Aleksandre releva les yeux en sentant un regard le fixer plus intensément que les autres. Il croisa le regard ambre du Professeur Lupin. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire chaleureux mais ses yeux sondaient son visage avec précision comme s'il essayait de mémoriser chaque détail de son visage. Le jeune Snape rougit et replongea sa tête dans son assiette, occultant les petits coups d'œil des autres.

Elena et Sirius discutaient joyeusement, en riant, et l'ancien prisonnier ne cessait de lui demander de lui fournir plus d'explication sur l'arrivée mystérieuse du fils de Snape. Elle savait très bien que Sirius souhaitait seulement satisfaire sa curiosité. Il était ainsi avec tout ce qui concernait son grand frère. Après tout, les deux sorciers se haïssaient bien que Dumbledore leur avait demandé de faire une trêve. D'un accord tacite, Severus et Sirius avaient accepté et depuis, ils s'ignoraient royalement. Elena leva les yeux au ciel et lui répéta, une bonne dizaine de fois, que le fait que Severus ait un enfant n'était pas improbable, ni une blague, ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Aleksandre Snape était bel et bien le fils de Severus. -'_Si tu savais, Sirius, si tu savais que ton filleul est en face de toi!,_ pensa Elena en songeant à la tristesse qui allait envahir l'homme dans quelques jours'-. Elena avait connu les Maraudeurs à Poudlard bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé puisqu'elle portait le nom de famille '_Snape_' et c'était suffisant pour l'ignorer. Bien qu'ils avaient essayé de lui jouer des mauvais tours, au début, comme son frère mais celui-ci s'y était fermement opposé.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Severus discutait toujours avec Dumbledore dans un bureau privé du deuxième étage du Square Grimmaurd. C'est une étrange bâtisse, sombre, lugubre et ancienne. Les tapisseries se décollaient à certains endroits ou étaient complètement arrachées. Les murs rongés par les mites. C'était horrible. Certaines pièces avaient été refaites et Aleksandre avait entendu, durant le repas, que Mrs Weasley et les enfants nettoyaient la maison tous les jours pour essayer de la rendre plus vivable. Ce qui ne devait pas être une grande partie de plaisir. Dans le salon, vraiment miteux, Aleksandre se demandait quel était le sujet de la discussion, entre les deux hommes. Discussion qui semblait s'éterniser de plus en plus. Le repas s'était achevé et la plupart des jeunes s'étaient regroupés dans la même pièce. Elena avait encouragé le jeune garçon à les rejoindre d'un signe de tête. C'est pourquoi il était assis sur une banquette misérable à l'écart des autres pour ne pas l'offenser.

-Tu veux jouer…  
-…au échec avec nous? Proposèrent les jumeaux.  
-Non, merci.  
-De toute manière… commença Ron.  
-Ne recommence pas! Siffla Ginny

Petit à petit, Aleksandre sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Il cessa de jouer avec le plaid qui recouvrait la banquette et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine en baillant comme un dragon. Il se sentait épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie: s'endormir dans son lit après avoir salué son Père. En pensant à lui, Aleksandre trouvait étonnant la rapidité avec laquelle ils s'étaient rapprochés en quelques jours. Dès qu'il l'avait appelé _papa_, leurs relations avaient été totalement bouleversées. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, passant la moitié de leur journée ensembles. Severus lui apprenait des nouveaux mots, l'aidait à manier les feutres parce que, comme avec le couteau, ils glissaient toujours entre ses doigts même s'il les tenait fermement. Parfois, ils jouaient aux Bavboules bien que Severus ne supportait pas recevoir le liquide dégoûtant que les billes jetaient lorsque Aleksandre marquait un point. Au contraire, cela amusait grandement Aleksandre qui riait à chaque fois que le liquide giclait sur son Père. Quelques fois, Elena se joignait à eux.

Las d'attendre et d'être seul, le jeune garçon glissa hors du fauteuil et quitta, discrètement, le Salon. Tous étaient trop occupés pour remarquer son absence. Les adultes étaient dans la Cuisine et buvaient des cafés. Comme la porte était fermée, Aleksandre passa devant la pièce et grimpa les escaliers. Il suivit les voix qui s'élevaient d'une pièce à l'étage supérieur. Doucement, il poussa la porte qui grinça après avoir reconnu la voix de son Père. Deux visages se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés et Severus se leva d'un bond pour s'approcher de lui. Il s'agenouilla face à lui et Aleksandre se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en le rejoignant ici. Le Professeur Dumbledore l'observait avec attention en passant par son physique, très proche de Severus, et son comportement. Quand Severus fut tout près de son fils, celui-ci tendit ses bras pour que l'homme le prenne contre lui. Ce que le Maître des Potions fit sans hésiter. Aleksandre enroula ses bras autour du cou de son Père et cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et il croisa le regard du Directeur de Poudlard. Il rougit puis ferma les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand Severus se releva, le gardant contre lui. Machinalement, l'enfant enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Bien qu'un peu grand, ce n'était pas dérangeant pour Severus de le porter ainsi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Aleksandre? S'enquit Severus.  
-On rentre quand? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix. M'ennuie…  
-C'est bientôt fini, assura Dumbledore joyeusement. Encore quelques minutes.  
-Après, tu iras faire dodo, d'accord? Donc Albus, quand voulez-vous lui fai…

Doucement, Aleksandre n'écouta plus et se sentit bercer par les petits mouvements du corps de son Père puis il finit par s'endormir complètement quelques minutes plus tard. Albus et Severus baissèrent le ton pour ne pas le réveiller. Ils programmèrent une heure dans les jours à venir pour se revoir en présence d'Aleksandre. Ainsi, l'adolescent passerait des tests d'aptitudes magiques pour déterminer s'il était capable de suivre les cours à Poudlard. En apprenant le problème du fils de son Professeur, Dumbledore avait été très étonné et il avait quémandé plus d'explications. Voilà ce qui avait pris autant de temps. Le Directeur avait voulu connaître l'état _réel_ du mental de son fils. Severus avait donné des explications, un peu vagues. Il ignorait toujours comment Aleksandre se débrouillait avec une baguette magique dans la main…

Une fois que tout fut convenu entre Dumbledore et Severus, ce dernier releva légèrement la tête de son fils pour s'apercevoir qu'il dormait. Aleksandre ne se réveilla pas sous le mouvement mais gémit doucement. Ce fut à ce moment là que le Maître des Potions s'aperçut que son fils _suçait_ son pouce! S_on pouce. _Sa respiration se bloqua un peu sous le choc et il grogna. Non, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Oh oui, le retard mental du gamin était parfois très évident… Mais rapidement, Severus reprit un air impassible, jetant un regard noir et glacial à Dumbledore pour qu'il s'abstienne de tout commentaire. Celui-ci se contenta seulement d'un sourire compatissant. Le vieil homme ne pouvait pas comprendre que l'amour qu'il portait à Aleksandre, l'empêchait de ne voir _que _sa maladie. Oui, son fils avait l'intelligence d'un jeune enfant. Oui, beaucoup de traumatismes. Oui, il était encore affligé par tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais en opposition, Aleksandre était un garçon adorable, rieur -pas tout le temps, c'est vrai-, très actif et qui… qui était tout simplement un enfant. Et les enfants sont purs et innocent. Tous.

Alors Severus avait du mal à accepter ce regard, un peu étonné et compatissant, que Dumbledore posait sur son fils. En aucun cas, non jamais, il ne voulait que quelqu'un prenne pitié en voyant Aleksandre. Il ignorait ce que le garçon était capable de faire magiquement ou s'il allait rester toute sa vie malade -mental- ou si, au contraire, cette tendance pouvait s'inverser, petit à petit en soignant ses traumatismes. Est-ce qu'il atteindrait la maturité d'un enfant de dix-sept ans à vingt-cinq ans ou stagnerait-il à six, ou neuf, ans? C'était plusieurs questions que Severus se posait mais malheureusement, personne ne pouvait lui donner une réponse concrète. Et malgré tout cela, l'homme ne souhaitait pas qu'on s'arrête aux incapacités de son fils mais qu'on voit également toutes les choses qu'il savait faire. Et personne, vraiment personne, n'avait intérêt à se moquer d'Aleksandre ou de le manipuler ou encore de le prendre pour un imbécile. Profitant ainsi de cette faiblesse. Dans ce cas, Severus était persuadé que l'inconscient qui aurait fait cela le regretterait amèrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus pénétrait dans la Cuisine. Il informa Elena qu'il rentrait avec Aleksandre. La jeune femme acquiesça avec un sourire attendri devant le tableau que Severus et Aleksandre formait. Elle annonça qu'elle rentrait plus tard. Oui, ils vivaient ensemble et alors? Beaucoup avaient été étonnés par ce fait mais si c'était ainsi, c'était pour de bonnes raisons! Severus salua d'un signe de tête Lupin et Mrs Weasley mais ignora Black. Les trois le regardaient avec ébahissement. Étaient-ils étonnés de le voir prendre un enfant dans ses bras? Très certainement vu sa réputation… Il quitta la pièce et se retrouva dans le Hall miteux de cette baraque. -'_Par Salazar, Aleksandre ne pèse presque rien!!'_, pensa t-il en fermant les yeux pour transplaner'-.

* * *

**Voilà, l'Ordre du Phénix est apparu. Je ne sais pas vous mais je n'aime plus Dumbledore. Surtout cet air compatissant qu'il utilise et qui agace Severus comme vous avez pu le voir!  
Alors, il vous a plu ce chapitre?  
****Merci pour toute les reviews!  
Comme vous l'avez remarqués je réponds à toutes sauf les anonymes. Si jamais, vous ne souhaitez pas que je répondre vous pouvez me le dire dans votre review. Merci encore et encore. A mercredi prochain.**

_Info: Chapitre corrigé par ma beta -mounette-79- mis en ligne le 06/05/09_


	5. V: Jonathan

**Chapitre: Jonathan**

Aleksandre reposa sa plume sur le paquet de parchemin face à lui et s'étira pour détendre ses muscles crispés. Il était au Quartier Général de l'Ordre depuis neuf heures et il était déjà onze heures trente. Le Professeur McGonagall lui avait remis des feuilles comme l'avait souhaité Dumbledore pour évaluer s'il était capable de venir étudier à Poudlard. Oh oui, avec son Père! Ce serait tellement bien. Il avait souri au Professeur McGonagall avec timidité. Dans ses souvenirs, rares, elle était une très gentille femme, bien qu'un peu sévère. D'ailleurs, la vieille femme l'avait fixé comme s'il venait d'une autre planète: Dumbledore l'avait apparemment déjà informé sur les _difficultés_ d'Aleksandre. Severus l'avait fusillé du regard en se raclant la gorge. Contrairement à l'examen de Mrs Scaves qui n'avait rien de magique, celui-ci comportait toutes les matières: Potions -il n'avait rien fait-, Métamorphose, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Sortilèges et Enchantements. Il avait réussi les premiers exercices avec facilité puis s'était perdu entre les formules, les mouvements de la baguette magique et leurs effets malgré qu'il se souvienne d'avoir utilisé certains sortilèges auparavant. Avec appréhension, Aleksandre regarda ses réponses et tenta de les compléter mais rien. Rien ne venait ou plutôt ne revenait.

De son côté, Severus était resté stupéfait, abasourdi même, lorsque Minerva avait seulement tendu un petit paquet de feuille à Aleksandre. Donc les tests se résumaient à cela? Pas de magie? Ni de baguette magique, ni de formules? Par Salazar, comment Dumbledore pouvait-il évaluer correctement le niveau réel d'Aleksandre s'il ne le jaugeait pas sur sa puissance magique et sa capacité à jeter des sorts? Évidemment, lorsque le Maître des Potions l'avait fait remarquer d'une voix glaciale, la vieille chouette avait seulement souri avec un petit air compatissant, comme si elle s'attendait déjà à ce que son fils lui redonne des résultats catastrophiques, en disant qu'il fallait déjà évaluer ses connaissances théoriques avant d'essayer la pratique. De la manière dont McGonagall avait prononcé ces phrases, Severus était persuadé que c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait donné l'ordre de lui répondre cela. Le vieil homme s'était très certainement attendu à ce qu'il intervienne de cette manière et il n'avait pris aucun risque pour que Severus ne proteste. Il était malin! Non, Severus ne pensait pas que Dumbledore refusait Aleksandre à Poudlard, c'était simplement que l'homme était persuadé que son fils n'était qu'un bon à rien puisqu'il avait un âge mental retardé.

La plupart des feuilles de ce test -ridicule selon Severus- étaient vides. Merlin, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Aleksandre se demanda si son Père allait être fâché qu'il soit incapable de faire des tests de magie. Est-ce qu'Oncle Vernon avait vraiment réussi à enlever ce qu'il avait de magique en lui? Cette idée l'horrifia et il sentit ses poils se dresser. N'était-il plus un sorcier? Était-ce possible? Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait vraiment lui ôter sa magie en le battant? Oh non… non! Et s'il venait à rencontrer Lord Voldemort, il serait incapable de se défendre face à lui comme au cimetière au mois de juin!! Étrangement, s'il avait oublié des moments de sa vie de sorcier, dû au traumatisme mais qui allait revenir avec le temps selon la Médicomage qui s'était occupé de lui, il se rappelait parfaitement de Lord Voldemort. Oh non, il allait peut-être mourir. Comme Cédric. Comme ses parents. La panique agita Aleksandre qui laissa tomber sa plume, dépité. Ses mains accrochaient nerveusement le bord de la table en essayant d'enlever toutes images horribles mettant Voldemort et lui en scène. Lui, souvent décapité, éventré, souffrant ou encore des autres morts terribles.

-Alors mon garçon, tu as fini?

Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans le sombre Salon suivi de son Père. Celui-ci lui adressa un léger sourire rassurant mais fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'agiter sur la chaise et contre le bord de la table. Aleksandre tendit avec hésitation, d'une main tremblante, les feuilles au Directeur de Poudlard qui les feuilleta rapidement. L'absence de réponse sauta aux yeux des deux adultes qui d'un même mouvement relevèrent les yeux vers l'enfant. Celui-ci sembla tout à coup figé sur sa chaise. Il ne faisait plus aucun geste! Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Severus et ses yeux semblaient crier, hurler même:_ ne l'avais-je pas dis? _Severus eut envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire mais la seule chose qu'il fit fut d'hausser un sourcil en direction de l'homme. -'_Reste calme, _s'ordonna t-il intérieurement-. En réalité, Aleksandre se fichait complètement de Dumbledore -et de ses opinions vis à vis de lui- mais son regard était fixé sur la silhouette inexpressive de son Père. Était-il en colère? Déçu? Ou est-ce qu'il s'en fichait? Pourquoi celui-ci ne pouvait afficher une expression?? Et Dumbledore, depuis quand était-il là?

-Je vous donnerai les résultats très vite, assura Albus en souriant. Ensuite, nous nous essayerons peut-être à la pratique de la magie si tout… va bien. Mon enfant, tout c'est bien passé?  
-Oui, Monsieur.  
-Bien. Allons-y. Je dis à Lucius de venir ici dans la soirée pour vous voir, Professeur. Aleksandre, viens.

Sans un mot, le jeune garçon sauta de la chaise dangereusement -_ne pouvait il pas descendre calmement? _Pensa sévèrement Severus'- et enfila son gilet en retenant un soupir las et agacé. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de montrer son mécontentement. Ils avaient gentiment été invités pour prendre le déjeuner chez les Malefoy. Aleksandre avait rechigné intérieurement mais n'avait rien osé dire lorsque son Père lui avait demandé si ça le dérangeait. Évidemment, oui. Malgré tout cela, il se souvenait très bien de la méchanceté de Drago envers lui et de ses insultes créatives telles que 'Le balafré'. Il se rappelait encore bien mieux de Lucius… Grh, le Mangemort était là le jour de la renaissance de Voldemort et même s'il avait la certitude qu'il était contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après tout c'était un espion pour l'Ordre bizarre de Dumbledore, Aleksandre voulait être éloigné le plus possible de cette famille.

Les deux adultes échangèrent quelques paroles rapides sur les résultats à venir mais aussi d'une réunion des enseignants à la fin du mois d'août et le regard d'Aleksandre fut attiré par un objet posé sur l'un des meubles poussiéreux. Oubliant les gens autour de lui, le garçon s'avança sans quitter des yeux l'étrange objet qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Posant le doigt dessus, il se rendit alors compte que c'était un petit miroir. Tout simple. Le cadre était noir et son reflet vacilla lorsqu'il posa son doigt dessus. C'était très étrange. Comme si le miroir était brisé. Sans réelle raison, il pouffa, attirant ainsi les regards sur lui. Severus et Dumbledore regardaient en silence le jeune adolescent passer le doigt le long de la petite vitre. C'était un miroir. Rien d'exceptionnel mais ça suffisait pour l'amuser. Aleksandre se tourna joyeusement vers le Maître des Potions et lui montra le miroir puis se retourna. Severus eut un pincement au cœur mais lui adressa tout de même un sourire. C'était dur de voir un adolescent agir d'une telle manière.

-On y va?  
-Oui… Papa.

Le miroir retrouva sa place, avec la délicatesse d'un dragon, et Aleksandre gambada jusqu'à son Père en souriant. C'était toujours très étrange de l'appeler _papa _et il rougissait -à chaque fois- qu'il le disait mais son cœur s'allégeait en prononçant le _mot. _Un mot qui lui avait été interdit toute sa vie. Un simple privilège arraché dès son plus jeune âge et qu'il était heureux de pouvoir rattraper à présent. C'était si bon de pouvoir le prononcer qu'il le faisait le plus souvent possible. Comme Dudley. Aleksandre glissa sa main dans celle plus grande de Severus qui la serra doucement. Il faisait toujours ainsi. Albus eut un sourire à la fois attendri et amusé. Il était tellement rare de voir son employé autant expressif sauf quand il était avec sa famille. Le Directeur tendit la main au garçon qui la lui serra timidement et très brièvement. Leurs doigts eurent à peine le temps de rentrer en contact que Aleksandre s'était déjà reculé. Severus salua son employeur d'un bref signe de tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparaissaient.

**oOo**

BEURK! Horreur! Aleksandre _détestait_ transplaner. C'était une des sensations les plus horribles qu'il connaissait. Il préférait même prendre un Portoloin, ou pire: la Poudre de Cheminette, qui n'était pas aussi désagréable! Comment avait il put se faire transplaner -Severus l'avait fait plusieurs fois alors qu'il dormait- sans le remarquer? C'était tellement horrible qu'il aurait dû le sentir immédiatement! Reprenant ses esprits, il ne lâcha pas la main de son Père mais au contraire la serra un peu plus fort. Severus semblait attendre quelque chose, ou alors quelqu'un il l'ignorait, puisqu'il restait face à la grande grille. Aleksandre était bouche-bée. À travers la grille, il voyait un immense Manoir se dresser devant lui et un Parc s'étendait. C'était… magnifique. Grandiose. Immense. Aleksandre se doutait que les Malefoy étaient riches mais autant? Doucement la grille s'ouvrit dans un grincement le faisant sursauter. Machinalement, il cacha son visage dans le pli de la manche des robes de son Père. Celui-ci rit, doucement et à peine quelques secondes, puis il le rassura en le poussant légèrement dans le dos pour avancer. Ce n'était qu'un bruit.

-Aleksandre, Severus! Entrez, entrez.  
-Bonjour Cissy, répondit Severus en déposant sa cape à l'entrée.  
-Bonjour Mrs Malefoy, murmura Aleksandre sans lâcher la main de son Père.  
-Oh Chéri, appelle-moi Narcissa. Drago et Lucius sont dans le Salon.

Ce fut ainsi que cinq minutes après avoir traversé des couloirs majestueux, monté des escaliers luxueux, ils entrèrent dans une salle… époustouflante. Tout était en noir et blanc et les objets d'un cristal magnifique. Le Salon transpirait la richesse. Aleksandre se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de toute cette richesse. Lui… était… mauvais et sale. Il ne devrait pas être entouré de telle chose. Son souffle se coupa à cette pensée et une image fugace de l'Oncle Vernon fusionnant avec Voldemort traversa son esprit. Et il frissonna. C'était une vision vraiment horrible, horripilante même! Mais Severus crut qu'il était effrayé de voir, autour de la grande table, Mr Malefoy et son fils assis alors l'homme lui serra doucement la main pour le rassurer. Mais non, ce n'était pas ça!! Cependant, Severus ne pouvait pas deviner le fil de ses pensées… Aleksandre leva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire tremblotant, essayant de reprendre du courage. Mais c'était si dur puisque d'un côté, il avait toujours un peu peur des Malefoy, -des gens mauvais selon Ronald-.

Les deux hommes de la famille Malefoy regardaient un magazine posé entre eux deux et ils levèrent les yeux en les entendant entrer dans la pièce. Était-ce le salon? Ou alors une Salle de Détente? Peut-être la Salle à Manger… Aleksandre était incapable de mettre un nom sur cette immense salle. Narcissa reprit sa place et les invita à s'asseoir d'un grand geste de la main. Le regard de Drago était fixé sur le garçon à côté de Severus. Alors c'était _lui_ le fils de son Parrain? Ce gamin tremblant et qui s'accrochait à l'homme comme une sangsue ? Encore pire que Mimi Geignarde et c'était pour dire! Severus les salua suivi rapidement de son fils qui semblait terrifié. Un elfe de Maison apparut dans un _plop _ce qui fit sursauter le garçon. Il rougit en voyant le regard légèrement moqueur du jeune héritier qui tenta de le cacher en croisant le regard froid de son Père, Lucius. L'elfe de Maison apporta une grande coupe en cristal de Brandy à Lucius, Narcissa et Severus puis un verre de jus de citrouille aux deux adolescents. Aleksandre eut du mal à lâcher la main de son Père mais celui-ci le rassura d'un sourire et lui proposa à s'asseoir entre lui et Drago.

-On mange quand? Demanda le blond sans cesser de fixer le fils de son Parrain.  
-À ton avis, ironisa Lucius. Quand Elena et Jonathan arriveront !

Severus soupira. Il n'avait encore rien dit à Aleksandre à propos de Jonathan qui allait arriver dans quelques minutes. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide. Elena avait été complètement terrifiée à l'idée qu'Aleksandre se sente mal vis à vis de Jonathan. Il était déjà tellement chamboulé. Et ils avaient pensés, tous les deux, qu'une fois qu'Aleksandre se sentirait en sécurité à la maison, il ne craindrait pas de voir une autre personne empiéter sur son territoire. Cependant, Aleksandre n'était toujours pas stable et encore moins rassuré. Et Jonathan arrivait. Heureusement que le garçon n'était pas son fils! Il n'imaginait même pas Aleksandre _et _Jonathan frère! Bien qu'Aleksandre ait le nez plongé dans son verre de jus de citrouille, Severus s'aperçut qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui demander qui était _Jonathan._ D'un regard, Lucius comprit que son meilleur ami ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de Jonathan. Ce n'était pas très… judicieux!

-Justement, tu ne sais pas qui est Jonathan, n'est ce pas Aleksandre? Commença Severus.  
-Non, Papa.

Drago ricana, amusé. Lorsque Père lui avait annoncé que son Parrain avait appris qu'il avait un fils et qu'il l'avait pris chez lui, le Prince des Serpentards ne l'avait pas cru et c'était moqué de lui. '_Déjà fou, Père? Tu pètes les plombs?'_ Mais non, Severus avait bien un gosse. '_Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Drago Lucius Malefoy?… Hum non, Père'. _Mais Drago avait été encore plus surpris en entendant que le fils de son Parrain était… malade, retardé, débile. Bien que son Père lui ait interdit _formellement _d'utiliser un tel langage en parlant d'Aleksandre, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que débile et retardé c'était du pareil au même. '_Ne réutilise jamais un tel langage si tu ne souhaite pas être puni jeune homme!' _Mais le plus important était que Drago se demandait comment son meilleur ami allait réagir en apprenant qu'un autre garçon était venu vivre chez lui pendant son absence. Non, vraiment, Jonathan allait subir un choc énorme en apprenant une telle nouvelle. Et il avait supplié -en bon Serpentard, tout de même- Elena de lui annoncer devant lui pour qu'il puisse se délecter de la surprise de son ami mais la femme avait refusé en riant, le comparant à son Père. Et cette simple comparaison l'avait rendu, intérieurement bien sur, très fier de lui-même.

-Il faudrait te dépêcher de tout lui dire, murmura Narcissa.  
-Hum, et bien… on va dire qu'Elena a eu…  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et…  
-ONCLE SEVERUS!

En voyant un garçon de son âge ou peut-être un peu plus âgé sauter joyeusement dans les bras de Severus, Aleksandre recracha tout le jus de citrouille qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche prêt à l'avaler. La boisson atterrit devant Lucius qui se reçut quelques éclaboussures. Aleksandre n'y prêta pas attention. En réalité, il ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir qu'il venait d'asperger de jus de citrouille la personne qui l'effrayait le plus dans ce Manoir. Mais Lucius ne sembla s'en offusquer puisqu'il se nettoya le visage à l'aide d'une serviette avec un sourire en coin, amusé. Les yeux d'Aleksandre s'écarquillèrent lorsque Severus passa ses bras autour de l'adolescent et le serra fort contre lui en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit éclater de rire. Waouh! Qu'est ce que c'était de _ça?_ Qui c'était?

Voilà qui était Jonathan. Son neveu. C'était un garçon de grande taille avec les mêmes cheveux bruns foncés de sa Mère mais ses traits étaient plus durs. Plus masculin. Ses yeux étaient d'une jolie couleur chocolat. Il semblait être un jeune homme en très bonne santé donc ce qui signifiait qu'il était presque continuellement surexcité. À côté de lui, Aleksandre paraissait être une toute petite crevette. Quand Elena était revenue prendre des nouvelles de Severus, elle lui avait directement appris qu'elle avait un enfant d'une union non officielle. S'étant mis en couple avec un homme malsain, Elena s'était enfuit alors que son gosse n'avait que cinq ans. Celui-ci avait été très triste de quitter son Père puisque à cet âge là, il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et Severus avait craint que l'enfant le déteste, croit qu'il voulait remplacer l'homme qui -au passage- n'avait jamais demandé des nouvelles de son fils. Un geste qui avait profondément marqué Jonathan pendant son enfance. Mais dès le début, Jonathan avait accepté Severus sans poser plus de questions_. _Ce qui avait rassuré l'adulte. Il en avait été très heureux: il retrouvait sa petite sœur et découvrait l'existence d'un neveu, surexcité, joueur et, malheureusement parfois, très blagueur.

Ensuite, le dit Jonathan serra Drago -son meilleur ami- dans ses bras puis les deux Malefoy. Elena s'était assise à côté de son frère en souriant. Elle se sentait toute euphorique de retrouver son fils après tout ce temps qui lui avait paru une éternité! Jonathan était enfin rentré de son voyage au Pays de Galles. Avec une colonie Sorcière, elle avait accepté de l'envoyer passer une moitié de ses vacances dans ce groupe. Drago devait venir avec lui mais avec les derniers évènements comme le retour de Voldemort notamment, Lucius et Narcissa avaient préféré le garder près d'eux. C'était normal. Finalement, Jonathan se tourna vers Aleksandre qui était toujours immobile sur sa chaise. Son regard noir et vert fixait son… cousin -?- avec un ébahissement ouvert. Jamais Aleksandre n'aurait pu croire une seule seconde que son ancien Professeur de Potions, et nouveau Père, avait une sœur et encore moins un neveu!! Oh non, Aleksandre ne voulait pas avoir un cousin. Parce que Dudley était mauvais avec lui. Vraiment méchant. Et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Non, pas encore. Cependant, il resta silencieux, la bouche sèche.

-Alors c'est toi le fils de mon Oncle? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire crispé.  
-Hum… ouais.  
-Et ben… On mange? Je suis affamé! Intervint Drago.  
-Ça arrive! Ça arrive! Rassura Narcissa en échangeant un sourire avec l'unique autre femme présente.  
-Raconte-nous tes vacances, ordonna Severus avec curiosité.

Le repas arriva, porté par deux elfes de Maisons. Les humains étaient traités comme des rois par rapport aux pauvres elfes qui semblaient effrayés et soumis. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient proches de Lucius Malefoy. Très certainement parce qu'il était le Maître de la Maison. L'attention d'Aleksandre décrocha quelques secondes de Jonathan qui ne cessait de babiller et de répondre aux questions dont le martelaient Severus et Drago. Lorsque les plats furent posés sur la longue table, tous se servirent. L'ambiance était joviale. Mais il était tout de même évident que les manières étaient nobles. Bien que les -quatre- Snape ne l'étaient pas réellement. Aleksandre attendit que tous aient piqué dans les plats pour se servir lui-même. C'était une des règles chez les Dursley: _manges après les autres quand ils se sont servis_. À la limite, ça n'avait pas été très dur de tester et d'apprendre cette règle: les Dursley finissaient quasiment tous les plats posés devant eux contrairement au Malefoy et à sa famille. C'était toujours un étrange mot. Severus sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées quand il le vit hésiter à se servir un verre de jus de citrouille. Alors l'homme lui donna un signe de tête d'assentiment.

Finalement au milieu du déjeuner, Severus cessa son interrogatoire sous les sourires amusés des autres. Les deux amis purent enfin se retrouver et ils commencèrent à chuchoter le plus bas possible. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre de _quoi _ils parlaient. Sans aucun doute, c'était des filles en voyant une rougeur apparaître furtivement sur les joues de Jonathan qui détourna le regard. Elena et Narcissa échangeaient leurs derniers potins comme par exemple le fait que Mrs Parkinson semblait toujours essayer de trouver un futur mari à sa fille après que Lucius ait catégoriquement refusé l'avance pour son fils qui en avait été profondément soulagé. Le jeune homme l'avait remercié en le prenant longuement dans ses bras. Quant à Lucius et Severus, ils discutaient de la dernière découverte par un Potioniste très célèbre durant le mois passé. Lucius n'idolâtrait pas autant les Potions que son ami, c'était impossible, mais il aimait beaucoup en faire et sans se vanter il avait un assez bon potentiel dans cette matière.

Seul Aleksandre était silencieux. Totalement. Il n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis qu'il avait répondu à la question de son 'cousin'. Le jeune garçon jouait plus avec sa nourriture qu'il la mangeait. Son regard passait régulièrement de Jonathan à son Père puis à Elena tout en imaginant une guerre entre les deux clans de ces petits pois. D'ailleurs, le premier lui jetait des regards furtifs de temps à autre puis se penchait vers Drago. Sa Mère lui avait expliqué que Severus avait reçu une lettre lui annonçant qu'il avait un fils vivant chez sa famille Moldue. Aleksandre aurait suivi un cursus scolaire magique bas et il semblait avoir été maltraité par cette famille. Apparemment, son 'cousin' souffrirait d'un retard mental. Jonathan avait été figé en apprenant cela. Il n'avait pas saisi l'importance des mots de sa Mère -'_violent, retardé, neuf ans, comme bébé_'- abasourdi, inquiet mais aussi un peu jaloux. Il n'était plus le _seul_ enfant dans la vie de Severus et de sa Mère qui devait l'accepter aussi bien qu'un fils. Sa Mère avait toujours été comme ça contrairement à Oncle Severus: elle acceptait et aimait tout le monde. Maintenant, il y avait un autre enfant et ça ne lui plaisait pas tellement…

-Y'a quoi au dessert? Demanda Drago.  
-Un soufflé au chocolat mon Chéri, répondit Narcissa. D'ailleurs, je vais finir de le préparer. Tu viens avec moi, Aleksandre?

Le garçon sursauta puis sentant tous les regards se tourner vers lui, il rougit et sauta de sa chaise pour rejoindre la femme de maison. Elle lui fit un large sourire qu'Aleksandre lui rendit timidement. Il n'avait rien contre Mrs Malefoy qui semblait très gentille. Et elle était aussi très belle. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade en bas du dos, ses grands yeux étaient bleus et comme d'habitude, Narcissa était habillée d'une longue robe, très chic et certainement onéreuse. Mrs Malefoy le mena dans une Cuisine toute aussi somptueuse que le Salon. Sortant le gâteau d'une espèce de réfrigérateur Sorcier qui avait longuement intrigué le garçon, Narcissa l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des hauts tabourets à proximité du plan de travail. Aleksandre eut du mal à monter mais il pouffa et redevint silencieux.

Ses jambes balançant dans le vide le fit se sentir encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà! Aleksandre aurait souhaité être aussi grand que son Père mais c'était impossible qu'il grandisse autant et le rattrape. Il attrapa une cuillère sur le plan de travail en marbre qui était face à lui. Puis il la fit voler devant lui comme un avion. Alors qu'elle recouvrait de sucre glace le magnifique gâteau, préparé de sa main, Narcissa observa le jeune fils de son ami jouer avec le couvert en mimant des bruits de moteurs et de freins. Savoir que le Survivant et Aleksandre Snape étaient la même personne l'étonnait toujours. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à accepter ce changement brutal.

-Tu es content d'avoir un cousin? Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.  
-Elena c'est sa maman?  
-Bien sûr mais je pense que ton Père et Elena sont les mieux placés pour t'expliquer toute l'histoire. Je ne suis pas la personne appropriée pour te raconter tout cela.  
-…Hein?

Un doux rire remplit la Cuisine. Severus l'avait prévenu qu'il fallait utiliser des mots simples et ne pas faire de trop longues phrases lorsqu'elle parlait à Aleksandre pour qu'il puisse comprendre. Aleksandre rougit violemment et se mordit la lèvre. Avec douceur, Narcissa lui reformula sa phrase puis le garçon acquiesça en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Indifférent, il recommença à jouer en prenant une fourchette qui devint un hélicoptère. Une sorte de guerre éclata entre les deux engins et ce fut l'hélicoptère -la fourchette- qui perdit lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le plan de travail sous le rire léger d'Aleksandre qui fit faire des pirouettes à l'avion. Le vainqueur.

**oOo**

Il était presque dix-huit heures lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur petite maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Jonathan grogna en ressentant la désagréable sensation du transplanage s'insinuer en lui. Il lâcha la main de sa Mère avec un sourire et regarda autour de lui. Ça faisait du bien de se retrouver chez soi après de longues semaines éloignées. C'était déjà difficile durant l'année scolaire, comme il était à Dumstrang, d'être continuellement loin de sa famille. Mais il partait en direction de Poudlard pour cette année-là. De toute manière, il n'avait pas trop eu le choix après avoir été renvoyé de Dumstrang pour… un événement bien fâcheux qu'il préférait éviter. Surtout qui lui avait valu d'être privé de sortie et de distraction pendant plusieurs semaines par sa Mère. Ho, l'ambiance avait été électrique. Autant Severus que elle, avaient été furieux et déçus de ses mauvais exploits. Ce n'avait été que grâce à son oncle que Dumbledore l'avait accepté à Poudlard. D'un côté, autant Elena que Severus souhaitaient garder un œil protecteur sur lui. Avoir quitté ses amis lui serraient le cœur mais il n'avait pas eu le choix et il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul: il y aurait Drago.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Severus fit disparaître la valise de son neveu, âgé de quinze ans, comme Aleksandre, dans la Chambre de son neveu. Ils avaient tous passé une agréable journée chez les Malefoy. Il était rare que les deux familles puissent se retrouver ainsi. Surtout depuis le mois de juin. D'abord le retour de Voldemort, l'insertion des deux hommes en tant qu'Espion régulier pour l'Ordre du Phénix, l'absence de Jonathan mais l'arrivée d'Aleksandre en parallèle avaient distancé les deux familles pendant plusieurs semaines. Surtout que Jonathan avait été interdit de sortie.

-J'vais me doucher et ranger mes affaires, déclara Jonathan en grimpant les escaliers.  
-Ok, mais tu ne restes pas trois heures sous la douche, prévint Elena. Vous voulez manger quoi les garçons, ce soir?  
-Je vais dans la Chambre, répondit Aleksandre.

La Chambre. Il disait _la _Chambre et non _ma _Chambre. Severus et Elena le regardèrent monter les marches puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. En quelques minutes, ils décidèrent du repas du soir et Elena alla dans la Cuisine. Doucement, Severus soupira et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Avec le retour de Jonathan, il se sentait léger, rassuré d'avoir son neveu à l'œil après tous les évènements du mois de juin, même s'il avait remarqué le silence encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée d'Aleksandre. Le Maître des Potions s'inquiétait tellement pour son fils, son si cher fils. Severus n'était toujours pas habitué aux changements constants d'humeur d'Aleksandre et avait un peu de difficulté à le suivre tout le temps. Parfois, Aleksandre était heureux, presque euphorique puis seulement quelques secondes plus tard, il pleurait. Severus souhaitait tellement l'aider. Et petit à petit Aleksandre s'ouvrait à lui, lui faisant de plus en plus confiance pour lui raconter tout ses petits problèmes qui l'agitaient. Problèmes minimes par rapport à ceux qui le tourmentaient vraiment mais c'était _déjà_ ça!

D'ailleurs, le jeune garçon venait de rentrer dans sa Chambre. C'était un endroit de la maison qu'il appréciait plus que tout. Contrairement à chez les Dursley, sa Chambre ne représentait pas une tanière de souffrance et de douleur. Elle était chaleureuse et spacieuse. Bien que ce grand espace qu'il acquérait soudainement l'angoissait toujours un peu avant qu'il ne s'endorme. La porte de celle de Jonathan était ouverte. C'était une des pièces qui étaient fermées à clés lorsqu'il avait visité la maison. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi. Refermant la porte silencieusement derrière lui, Aleksandre enleva ses chaussures et les jeta à travers la pièce puis s'allongea sur son lit. Il regarda le plafond avant de fermer les yeux doucement. Amenant à lui la petite couverture qu'il gardait toujours près de lui lorsqu'il était dans sa Chambre, il enroula son pouce dedans et porta le tout à sa bouche. Sucer son pouce le réconfortait toujours. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Aleksandre se releva et quitta sa pièce, soudainement inquiet. Il venait de se rappeler le dernier regard que son Père lui avait jeté.

-Papa?  
-Aleksandre, répondit l'homme en relevant la tête.  
-Papa. T'es fâché? Demanda Aleksandre d'une petite voix.  
-Non, pourquoi le serais-je? S'étonna Severus.

Le garçon haussa les épaules puis avança timidement vers l'homme. Celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses genoux avec un petit sourire. À peine un millième de secondes plus tard, Aleksandre s'était jeté sur les genoux de son Père et s'y était assis. D'un côté, heureusement qu'il ne pesait pas lourd avec le temps qu'il passait dans les bras ou sur les genoux de son Père! Dans le cas contraire, celui-ci serait incapable de le supporter aussi souvent. Les bras de Severus s'enroulèrent autour du corps de l'enfant qui posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il se sentait fatigué et avait un peu peur parce qu'un autre garçon de son âge était en train de se doucher à l'étage supérieur. Il ne voulait pas avoir un cousin parce que les cousins étaient très méchants et qu'il devait toujours courir pour s'échapper sans coup ni insulte. Comme Dudley. Et Aleksandre ne voulait pas un _deuxième_ Dudley. Un avait suffit amplement! Doucement, il ferma les yeux en suçant son pouce.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Aleksandre? Demanda Severus après quelques minutes de silence. Tu sais, tu peux tout me raconter.  
-Papa… tu crois que… qu'il sera comme Dudley.  
-Si tu me racontais ce que faisait Dudley, je pourrais te dire comment agit Jonathan.

Comme il se l'était promis, Severus tentait d'aider son fils à s'exprimer sur son passé mais il vit qu'il avait échoué en le sentant se crisper contre lui et son poing se serrer brusquement comme pour s'empêcher de craquer. Aleksandre reposa sa tête sur le torse de son Père en secouant la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas raconter comment Dudley, Piers et les autres garçons étaient mauvais avec lui. Ils voulaient toujours le frapper, lui faire des croches pieds et il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des amis à cause d'eux. Même si après, ils l'avaient laissé tranquille. Mais après quoi, justement? Après la magie, bien sur. Finalement, le Monde Magique lui avait donné une satisfaction: éloigner de lui les poings de Dudley. C'était quand même quelque chose qui avait changé considérablement ses vacances chez les Dudley. Il n'y avait plus eu que son Oncle. Ce qui avait été terrible. Pourquoi? Pourquoi il se souvenait encore si bien de tous ses moments horribles? Ne pouvait-il pas oublier comme ses années à Poudlard? Quand il essayait de penser à certaines choses comme Nicolas Flamel c'était le trou noir. Un gros trou. Évidemment, il avait déjà entendu ce nom qui avait été très important lors de sa Première Année. Mais après, Aleksandre n'arrivait plus à se rappeler _qui _était Nicolas Flamel. Alors pourquoi devait-il se souvenir de ce que son Oncle avait fait pour effacer sa monstruosité, aussi appelé magie? Un gémissement étouffé sortit de sa bouche, inquiétant Severus qui resserra ses bras autour de lui.

Soupirant légèrement, le Maître des Potions passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de son fils. Non, ça n'allait pas être aujourd'hui qu'Aleksandre allait s'ouvrir. S'il n'arrivait déjà pas à s'exprimer sur les agissements de son cousin, un gamin obèse selon ses souvenirs, il n'imaginait même pas la difficulté qu'il allait ressentir lorsqu'ils allaient devoir parler de son Oncle. Par Salazar, Severus était tellement inquiet pour lui. Et il allait encore devoir partir dans la soirée pour se rendre auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui donner des informations presque vraies mais teintées de faux pour qu'il ne le soupçonne de rien. Il n'allait pas pouvoir être là au cas où Aleksandre aurait un problème. Même si Elena lui avait répété que le garçon ne risquait rien en étant ici, endormi dans son lit. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Cependant, loin de lui Severus était toujours inquiet. Être un espion n'était pas de tout repos…

-Jonathan ne te fera jamais de mal, promit Severus d'une voix douce. Et s'il vient à le faire, je veux que tu viennes me le dire immédiatement d'accord?  
-Oui Papa… tu crois qu'il peut…  
-Non, je suis sur qu'il ne te fera rien. Jonathan est un garçon très gentil mais si quelque chose te dérange, je veux que tu me le dises.  
-Il est pas à Poudlard? Si?  
-Non, il y va cette année. Il était à Dumstrang avant mais… Elena est plus rassurée en le sachant à Poudlard, mentit à moitié Severus.

S'il voulait qu'Aleksandre accepte Jonathan, autant pas lui dire ce que le garçon avait fait. Rien de vraiment malsain maintenant qu'il avait compris la gravité de ses actes mais qui pourrait effrayer Aleksandre. Et cela, Severus voulait l'éviter le plus longtemps possible. Une fois que son fils aura confiance en Jonathan peut-être que toute l'histoire pourrait être révélée. Malgré tout, Severus était contre l'idée de devoir mentir si vite à son fils mais il devait le faire pour le mettre en confiance et l'intégrer dans sa petite famille. C'était ce à quoi pensait le Maître des Potions en portant Aleksandre dans son lit après que celui-ci se soit endormi contre lui.

Dix-neuf heures quinze sonna au moment même où Severus entrebâilla la porte de la Chambre d'Aleksandre pour le convier à descendre dîner comme il venait le faire avec Jonathan. Mais ce dernier n'était pas profondément endormi, contrairement à Aleksandre qui se reposait encore depuis qu'il l'avait porté dans le lit. Le Maître des Potions eut un doux sourire et s'assit sur le bout du lit qui s'affaissa sous son poids. Distraitement, il sortit le pouce de la bouche du garçon à l'aide de ses doigts. C'était une habitude qu'Aleksandre allait devoir délaisser petit à petit. Enfin, ça n'avait aucune importance pour le moment. Assis, Severus soupira en pensant à tous les changements qui allaient s'opérer dans les jours à venir. Et le sujet n'avait été abordé avec aucun des deux enfants. Doucement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon et murmura son prénom. Cela suffit à Aleksandre pour se réveiller. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il recula la plus possible de son Père. Terrifié.

-Hé, doucement Aleksandre, rassura Severus en masquant son inquiétude. Calme-toi.  
-Je… je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il précipitamment. Je ne… je ne voulais pas m'endormir. Dés…  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'assure que ça n'a aucune importance. Regarde-moi.

Mais le garçon était terrifié alors Severus par réflexe attrapa son poignet pour le calmer sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Ce qui eut l'effet inverse puisque Aleksandre leva son bras droit machinalement pour se protéger le visage d'un coup à venir à la grande horreur de son Père. Ebahi, celui-ci le lâcha doucement et se leva du lit. S'éloigner d'Aleksandre allait sûrement lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le blesser. Qu'est ce que les Dursley avaient-ils bien pu faire pour qu'Aleksandre ait tellement peur à l'idée de s'être endormi en journée?

Manifestement, l'éloignement de Severus sembla détendre l'enfant parce que celui-ci abaissa sa protection et sa respiration hachée se calma petit à petit. Aleksandre serra la couverture contre lui et ses yeux étaient fixés sur son Père au cas où il viendrait à vouloir le frapper. Mais le Maître des Potions semblait décidé à le rassurer. Petit à petit, Aleksandre se détendit et le rythme de son cœur s'apaisa.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, crois-moi, le calma Severus. Ce n'est pas grave. Tout va très bien. Allons dîner. D'accord?  
-Oui… Je suis désolé. Oui, Papa.

**oOo**

Jonathan soupira et plia les vêtements qu'il venait de retirer. La journée avait été longue bien qu'il ait savouré chaque minute. C'était avec plaisir qu'il avait retrouvé sa Mère et son Oncle avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Avec le temps, Severus avait pris la place d'une figure masculine importante à ses yeux. Un peu comme son modèle. Il avait aussi été très heureux de voir son Parrain et sa Marraine qui n'étaient personne d'autre que Lucius et Narcissa et, évidemment, son meilleur ami: Drago. Ils avaient beau ne pas pouvoir se voir très souvent, seulement durant les vacances scolaires, les deux garçons étaient inséparables depuis leur rencontre. Au grand bonheur des parents. Après tout, ils avaient grandis ensembles puisque Lucius et Severus se voyaient régulièrement. De forts liens avaient été tissés entre eux très rapidement. Cette année, il entrait à Poudlard en Cinquième année… Ce serait différent.

Se glissant sous ses draps en baillant, l'adolescent tourna la tête vers le mur qui menait à la Chambre de son cousin. C'était… tellement étrange de savoir que son Oncle avait eu un enfant. À peine croyable. En plus, c'était une Sorcière d'origine Moldue et Russe. Où l'avait-il rencontrée? Ne l'aimait-il pas? Qui était vraiment ce garçon? Jonathan brûlait d'envie de poser milles et unes questions à son Oncle mais malgré la journée passée ensembles, les deux hommes n'avaient guère eu le temps de se trouver un moment seul. Au moment même, la porte s'ouvrit et ce fut Severus qui pénétra dans sa Chambre. Jonathan lui adressa un large sourire que l'homme lui rendit en s'asseyant juste à côté de lui. Juste quand il pensait à lui…

-Tu n'as pas fait de bêtise là-bas? Demanda t-il en souriant.  
-Moi? Jamais!! Répondit Jonathan d'un air outré.  
-J'espère bien après ce qu'il s'est passé. Enfin… Tu vas pouvoir voir Drago beaucoup plus souvent pendant ses vacances…  
-Ouais. C'est cool.

Severus observa le visage fin de son neveu. Il était une grande source de fierté. Avant de retrouver Elena, Severus était persuadé qu'il allait finir sa vie seul, terré au fond d'un cachot en attendant de devoir espionner à nouveau pour Dumbledore. Finalement, il avait un neveu formidable quoiqu'un peu turbulent, une petite sœur adorable qui lui avait pardonné _toutes_ ses fautes. Et un fils. Un fils qu'il avait appris à aimer plus que tout en seulement quelques jours. Qu'il le veuille ou non -mais il le souhaitait-, Severus était _obligé _de risquer sa vie en se rendant près de Voldemort pour respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite au Directeur de Poudlard mais surtout celle qu'il avait murmuré sur la tombe de Lily Potter alors qu'elle venait de se faire tuer. Il avait promis de protéger son fils même s'il le détestait et d'agir pour la lutte contre Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'agir pour la seconde cause mais il avait mal protégé le fils de la défunte alors à ce jour, il se rattrapait.

-Oncle Sev… Aleksandre est… il fait parti de notre famille maintenant, alors? Murmura Jonathan avec hésitation en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.  
-Oui, répondit Severus après une minute de silence. Est-ce que ça te dérange? Tu as le droit de me le dire. Autant Elena que moi souhaitons que tu sois à l'aise avec son arrivée qui n'est pas très facile.  
-Je m'en fiche, c'est juste que… Qu'il est bizarre…  
-C'est sur. Il est très différent des autres garçons de votre âge à toi et tes amis mais il y a une raison à tout cela. Ta Mère t'a expliqué qu'il avait un déficit mental assez important et qu'il avait rencontré des problèmes avec sa famille, n'est ce pas?  
-C'est à cause de ça que tu l'as pris avec toi.

La Chambre se plongea dans le silence. L'arrivée d'Aleksandre avait chamboulé Severus, Elena et Jonathan et c'était compréhensible. Cependant, Severus allait s'occuper d'Aleksandre au mieux dans les années à venir. Maintenant qu'il était son Père, prendre totalement soin d'un enfant faisait partie de son rôle. C'était très étrange bien qu'il se soit déjà occupé de Jonathan de nombreuses fois comme un Père le faisait. Il espérait juste que sa sœur et John allaient essayer d'intégrer le garçon dans leur vie. Enfin, il ne doutait pas de l'entrain avec lequel Elena tentait de se rapprocher d'Aleksandre mais il doutait plus de Jonathan. Severus n'était pas idiot: ce n'allait pas être Aleksandre qui allait venir de lui même vers la jeune femme ou yeux pour transplaner'-.

* * *

**Alors, voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé^^ Jonathan entre en scène avec un petit 'mystère' autour de lui! Lol  
Merci pour les reviews :D Elles me font vraiment plaisir et je m'amuse à répondre à chacune -ou presque :s Dzl pour ceux auquel où j'n'ai pas eut le temps!-.  
Merci encore!  
A Mercredi prochain:D**

_Info:_ _Chapitre remis en ligne corrigé par ma beta -mounette-79- le 06/05/09_


	6. VI: Une nouvelle maison

**Chapitre 6: Une nouvelle maison.**

Les cartons, petits ou grands, s'entassaient au milieu du Salon des Snape. C'était un vrai capharnaüm. Tous les objets de valeur avaient été emballés dans du papier journal avec précaution, notamment avec la Gazette des Sorciers qui servait parfaitement de torchon, puis déposés tout aussi délicatement dans des cartons. Heureusement que la magie existait pour déplacer les cartons trop lourds ou un ensemble d'objet. Les armoires avaient été vidées de la vaisselle, bibelots et papiers en tous genres qu'elles contenaient. Tous les livres de la bibliothèque étaient entassés dans un carton énorme qu'Elena avait allégé à l'aide d'un sortilège au grand soulagement de Jonathan qui l'avait rempli.

Et au milieu de tout ce bazar, se tenait Aleksandre qui fixait les cartons empilés les uns sur les autres. On était le neuf août et ça faisait plusieurs jours que Jonathan était rentré. L'adolescent avait très rapidement décidé de l'éviter au maximum en ne lui parlant que très peu. Il tentait de passer le plus de temps avec Drago. Résultat: le jeune Malefoy était très souvent chez eux et, tout comme Jonathan, il ignorait Aleksandre. De son côté, Elena s'assurait qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne manquait de rien, essayait d'engager une discussion avec lui ou lui proposait de jouer à des jeux mais l'enfant était toujours terrifié à l'idée de lui parler malgré le fait que son Père l'incitait à le faire. En réalité, Aleksandre se sentait un peu seul en ce moment. Surtout depuis l'annonce brutale de Severus: lui et Elena faisaient construire depuis plusieurs semaines un Manoir qui portait le nom de l'homme -le Manoir Snape- et qui allait devenir leur maison dans dix jours mais aussi le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-On déménage? Avait murmuré Jonathan avec incrédulité lorsque Severus l'avait annoncé autour d'un repas. Mais… on a toujours vécu ici… et…  
-C'est indispensable mon Chéri, s'était 'excusée' sa Mère. L'Ordre du Phénix a besoin d'un Quartier Général plus décent et vivable que la vieille maison actuelle. Vous l'ignorez mais le Square Grimmaurd est devenu très dangereux et il se peut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouve son emplacement en quelques semaines alors il faut nous mettre en sécurité. Et en plus, Severus et moi avons fait très attention à ce que tu ais une plus grande chambre.

Aleksandre était resté silencieux et avait seulement haussé les épaules avec hésitation lorsqu'on lui avait demandé ce qu'il en pensait. Après tout, son avis ne comptait pas réellement. Cependant, son cœur s'était brusquement serré en comprenant qu'ils déménageaient dans une autre maison beaucoup plus grande et surtout… inconnue. Cette maison était le seul endroit -en dehors de Poudlard- où il s'était senti réellement chez lui et en sécurité alors le quitter lui pesait le cœur. Ici, il était certain d'être en sécurité mais ailleurs… c'était moins sur. Surtout que d'autres gens allaient vivre avec eux. C'était encore pire. Et Aleksandre s'était demandé s'il y allait voir Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Ginny et les autres. Évidemment, il n'avait pas osé le demander à son Père mais au fond de lui même, Aleksandre espérait qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre au Manoir. Ainsi, ils seraient seulement quatre à y habiter. Ce serait parfait.

Normalement, Elena et Severus devaient les emmener visiter la Maison dans la journée et ils devaient décider quelle serait leur pièce personnelle. Au début en construisant les plans, ils avaient désigné une Chambre à Jonathan mais avaient décidé de le laisser choisir finalement. Il était quatorze heures et Severus n'était toujours pas là. D'ailleurs, Aleksandre pouvait sentir Elena s'impatienter doucement dans la Cuisine. Il arrivait souvent à son Père de disparaître puis de revenir quelques heures plus tard sans lui dire où il se rendait. Severus lui expliquait seulement qu'il partait, qu'il devait appeler Elena ou Jonathan en cas de problème et de ne pas faire de bêtise. Cependant, Aleksandre s'inquiétait toujours lors de ces moments là.

-Tu ne veux rien manger Aleksandre?  
-Non merci, Madame.

Le déjeuner ne l'avait pas intéressé et Elena avait remarqué son teint plutôt pâle. Elle lui avait ordonné d'aller s'allonger sur la banquette quelques instants et qu'il mangerait plus tard s'il se sentait mieux. Doucement, Aleksandre avait obéi mais ses jambes avaient tremblées sur tout le court chemin qui le menait jusqu'à la banquette. Cette peur de décevoir était toujours présente dans son estomac tel un serpent qui le faisait s'étouffer de terreur parfois. Finalement, il n'avait pas du tout déjeuné à son plus grand bonheur. Non pas qu'Elena cuisinait mal, loin de lui cette idée, mais se retrouver entre elle et Jonathan qui ne cessait de parler et babiller, oubliant sa présence lui faisait rappeler cruellement les Dursley pour qui l'ignorer était une habitude de la maison. Néanmoins, Aleksandre savait très bien que les deux personnes n'étaient pas méchantes. Bien au contraire mais ce sentiment de solitude était le même qui l'étreignait lorsqu'il était enfermé sous le placard de l'escalier ou dans sa petite chambre au Privet Drive.

Jouant distraitement avec le bout de son pied sur le tapis, Aleksandre attendait silencieusement sans bouger comme il l'avait toujours appris. Soudainement, sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit épuisé. Son corps semblait lui peser des tonnes, comme si des blocs de béton s'étaient logés dans sa tête pour le faire pencher. C'était horrible. Fermant les yeux, le garçon commença à s'assoupir en laissant tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner dans le monde du sommeil, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement et le fit sursauter. Tiens, son Père venait de rentrer apparemment. Elena sortit de la Cuisine. Personne n'avait remarqué l'étrange passage de fatigue d'Aleksandre et lui-même l'oublia lorsque son Père entra dans le Salon pour l'embrasser.

Joyeusement, Aleksandre se jeta dans les bras de son Père sous le regard mi-dégoûté mi-surpris de Jonathan.

Celui-ci était toujours surpris des différents comportements de son cousin qui paraissaient si… enfantins, gamins alors qu'ils avaient le même âge! Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire bien qu'il n'ait guère le choix. Quand il se retrouvait tout seul face à son cousin, Jonathan ne savait jamais quoi dire ou quoi faire. Parfois, Aleksandre essayait de lui proposer d'une petite voix timide de le rejoindre pour jouer à un jeu avec lui mais évidemment… jouer aux petites voitures ne l'intéressait pas vraiment alors il refusait en se réfugiant dans sa Chambre. Drago était tout aussi déconcerté face au gamin de son Parrain. Aucun des deux garçons ne savait comment agir: l'ignorer ou lui parler? Jouer avec ou être le plus loin possible de lui? Bien sur, Elena aurait aimé que Jonathan se rapproche d'Aleksandre et elle l'avait quelques fois contraint à rester avec lui mais Jonathan ne parlait jamais et cela faisait fuir son cousin.

Severus referma solidement ses bras autour du corps fin de son fils qui refusa, implicitement, d'être déloger de ses bras. Il le cala étroitement et fermement contre sa hanche droite tout en faisant attention à ne pas le laisser glisser. Jonathan sourit et fit un signe de la main à son Oncle en oubliant la soudaine -et stupide- jalousie qui s'était emparée de lui. C'était idiot et il le savait. Après tout, le Maître des Potions ne l'aimait pas moins parce qu'il avait un fils à présent. Severus s'approcha de son neveu et embrassa le haut du front de l'adolescent et sourit narquoisement face au sermon enflammé qu'était en train de lui infliger -inutilement- sa sœur pour son soi disant retard. Après tout, ni elle ni lui n'avait décidé d'une heure précise. Objectivement, il n'était pas en retard.

-On y va?  
-Ouais!! Approuva Jonathan. J'vais chercher mon gilet. Dépêche-toi Maman, au lieu de crier pour rien.  
-Merlin, je me demande où ce gamin a été élevé.  
-Ça a été la matinée? Murmure Severus à l'oreille d'Aleksandre.  
-Oui, Papa. J'ai rangé ma Chambre en -Aleksandre sembla compter les minutes ou les heures avec ses doigts et bougeait ses lèvres-… pas longtemps.  
-J'irais voir ça après.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient près à partir pour visiter leur nouvelle maison. C'était très étrange de se dire que dans quelques jours, cette maison ne leur appartiendrait plus. Aleksandre espérait que sa nouvelle chambre serait aussi bien que celle qu'il possédait déjà. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Celle qu'il avait lui convenait parfaitement même si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait décoré. Au moins, tous ses jouets et ses habits qu'il avait reçus y étaient rangés. Elena attrapa la main de son fils pour le préparer au transplanage et Severus en fit de même avec Aleksandre. Celui-ci se retint de grogner en sachant ce qui l'attendait. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à cette sensation horrible. Fermant les yeux fortement et serrant la main de son Père, le jeune adolescent sentit comme un long tuyau froid traverser son corps. Puis, il atterrit au sol et ne put que remercier les réflexes de son Père qui le sauva d'une arrivée le nez dans l'herbe. Il pouffa de sa propre chute in extremis puis releva la tête face à lui.

Waouh… Devant lui s'étendait un magnifique Manoir. Aleksandre écarquilla les yeux devant toute cette splendeur. C'était un Manoir imposant même s'il était moins grand et somptueux que celui des Malefoy mais tout de même très joli. Le Parc était assez grand. Le Manoir semblait isolé car la vue s'étendait sur un champ à droite et une forêt qui l'entourait de façon circulaire. C'était… merveilleux. Grandiose. Magnifique. Aleksandre tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour enregistrer le plus d'éléments possibles qu'il voyait autour de lui. Comme les grands arbres, le pommier, la petite mare plus loin, le parterre de fleurs colorées qui était en train de se développer ou encore les petits arbustes.

-C'est splendide, commenta Jonathan. Et cette marre, il y aura des animaux marins dedans?

Posant sa main sur la surface de la grande porte noire, Severus murmura une formule et celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. Comme dans les histoires d'horreur où les portes émettaient toujours un horrible grincement terrifiant. Aleksandre grimaça à cette pensée et attrapa par réflexe la main de son Père qui lui sourit. Severus était toujours amusé sur le fait qu'Aleksandre se cachait derrière lui lorsque quelque chose de pas particulièrement effrayant le terrifiait. Son cœur gonflait de fierté puisque c'était vers lui que le gamin se tournait lorsqu'il avait peur.

La petite famille entra dans le Hall qui était en fait un long et large couloir. De nouveau le mot qui résonna dans l'esprit d'Aleksandre fut Waouh! C'était immense!! La pièce n'était pas encore meublée et le résultat allait être fantastique lorsque cela serait fait. Une rangée de torches à allumer était accrochée au mur, donnant une tonalité très ancienne et mystérieuse au corridor. Plusieurs portes s'alignaient et un escalier permettait de monter au second étage. Les yeux d'Elena pétillaient de joie alors qu'elle observait tout autour d'elle en tournant la tête dans tous les sens bien qu'elle ait déjà visité le Manoir. Tout comme elle, Jonathan tentait d'imprimer chaque détail dans sa tête. Pour le moment, il ne regrettait en rien leur petite maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

La première pièce qu'ils visitèrent fut la grande Cuisine. Elle était très spacieuse et éclairée. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur une partie du Parc. Une table de jardin était déjà posée sur le dallage du jardin comme si elle attendait ses convives. Contrairement au Hall, un ensemble de meubles était déjà installé. Les tons dominants étaient le blanc et le vert clair. Le plan principal était en marbre brillant. La matière avait dû coûter très chère. C'était magnifique. Même Severus souriait niaisement, heureux de ce qu'il voyait. Heureux d'avoir pu faire construire et offrir un Manoir à sa famille. Elena en rêvait depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds chez les Malefoy des années auparavant. Et il était évident que leur nouvelle maison était beaucoup plus spacieuse que l'ancienne.

-C'est super, commenta Jonathan émerveillé.  
-Allons dans le Salon, proposa Elena.

Le Salon était une pièce très spacieuse. Il y avait de grandes baies vitrées qui comme dans la cuisine donnaient sur le Parc. Cela permettait d'éclairer suffisamment la pièce pour n'installer que quelques torches murales. La grande salle était peinte dans des tons anciens. Une énorme cheminée en marbre blanc en imposait contre un mur.

**oOo**

Aleksandre était au pas de la porte d'une Chambre qu'il trouvait immense. À ses yeux. Elle était construite de manière circulaire. Une fenêtre donnait sur le côté de la Forêt à l'extérieur du domaine. La vue était splendide bien qu'un peu mystérieuse et certainement légèrement effrayante durant la nuit. Surtout durant les nuits où la lune serait pleine. Et Aleksandre imaginait très bien les petites escapades qu'il pourrait faire dans cette forêt. Quoique, il fallait que son Père accepte de le laisser se promener dans cet endroit. C'était sa Chambre. Sa nouvelle Chambre. Un lit double était déjà posé au centre de la Salle et une grande armoire prenait la moitié du pan d'un mur. Tout le Manoir était un mélange de modernité et de vétusté. Ce rapprochement était parfaitement exécuté et ça ne faisait pas un mélange horrible comme on pourrait le penser.

Après avoir visité le Salon, la Salle à Manger tout aussi grandiose, la Cuisine au Rez-de-chaussée et un petit Salon secondaire, quelques Chambres d'amis et plusieurs Salles de Bain au Premier Étage, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers leur Chambre respective au Second étage. À cet étage se trouvait une multitude de Chambres d'amis que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix allaient occuper quand ils viendraient habiter. Puis, il y avait aussi les chambres des Snape. Évidemment. La Chambre à sa droite était celle de Jonathan et en face des deux, il y avait celle de Severus et celle Elena. Les deux pièces étaient immenses par rapport à celles des enfants. Les portes étaient doubles et vernies. Les portes des Chambres des plus jeunes étaient toutes simples. Aleksandre avança au milieu de la pièce et l'observa alors que plusieurs émotions traversaient son corps, atteignant son cœur.

-Elle te plaît?

Une voix résonna derrière lui au seuil de la porte le faisant sursauter stupidement. Se retournant, Aleksandre tomba sur le visage de son Père qui lui souriait avec une pointe d'inquiétude flottant dans les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il était très difficile de réussir à obtenir l'avis et la pensée exacte du gamin qui répondait toujours pour satisfaire son interlocuteur. Il fallait toujours penser à déchiffrer les expressions inscrites sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Malheureusement, le Maître des Potions apercevait trop souvent de la peur habiter son joli regard.

Évidemment, Aleksandre ne le craignait plus tellement mais dès qu'il faisait quelque chose, il s'assurait qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Severus entra à l'intérieur de la pièce et son regard se posa sur la grande Forêt. Aleksandre lui sourit timidement en s'approchant de lui.

-C'est grand, murmura l'enfant avec hésitation. Et joli.  
-Je suis heureux que tu aimes ta nouvelle Chambre. On va bientôt emménager. Tu es content?

À nouveau, la réponse d'Aleksandre qui ne cessait de sourire faiblement fut positive. Pourtant, Severus s'était aperçu que quelque chose semblait gêner le gamin. Enfin, ils allaient devoir en parler plus tard car le temps pressait et ils devaient retrouver leur petite maison en attendant d'arriver dans celle-là. Parce que les travaux allaient reprendre pour finir le Troisième Étage. Étage qui allait être composé d'une bibliothèque, de deux Chambres d'amis, d'un Laboratoire de Potions, d'une autre Salle de Bain, d'une salle de jeux, d'un bureau privé et d'une salle. Et dans leur petite Maison, il fallait continuer à vider la cave où s'étaient entassées la poussière et des vingtaines de babioles depuis des années.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent Jonathan dans sa Chambre qui semblait totalement émerveillé. Il discutait avec sa Mère avec joie. Sa pièce n'était pas circulaire comme celle d'Aleksandre mais plus grande. Elle était un peu meublée même s'il manquait une chose primordiale: le lit. Il fit un grand sourire à sa Mère et sauta dans les bras de son Oncle qui le serra contre lui, le remerciant encore et encore. Finalement, Jonathan ne semblait plus regretter de devoir déménager pour venir dans cette maison. C'était merveilleux. Aleksandre et lui échangèrent un bref sourire. C'était si rare que Jonathan lui porte la moindre attention alors il en profitait.

-On va rentrer directement au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, proposa Elena en se tournant vers son frère. La réunion va bientôt commencer. On va arriver en retard si on ne part pas immédiatement.  
-C'est la meilleure chose à faire, acquiesça Severus.  
-Oh non, grogna Jonathan. On peut pas plutôt aller chez Parrain?  
-On a une réunion Jon, expliqua l'homme. Lucius et Narcissa emmènent Drago. Vous ne serez pas seuls.  
-On peut aller à la maison pendant que vous êtes là-bas.  
-Non.  
-Mais maman, protesta une nouvelle fois l'adolescent, on est plus des bébés…  
-Jonathan, c'est non. N'insiste pas.

L'autorité d'Elena réduit Jonathan au silence qui haussa les épaules avec une moue boudeuse collée sur le visage. Après tout, il y aura quand même Drago donc il ne serait pas seul. Personnellement, il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois les autres enfants des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix mais aucun ne lui avait paru vraiment attrayant sauf les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient considérés comme des farceurs. Alors, évidemment, il avait été très intéressé. La rencontre n'avait duré quelques minutes durant lesquelles il avait finalisé son inscription à Poudlard avec Dumbledore et sa Mère. Ils s'étaient à peine croisés puisque Dumbledore était pressé et les avaient pratiquement renvoyés chez eux.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel devant la tête de mule qu'était son fils. Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Aleksandre commença à se balancer sur ses pieds pour cacher son malaise. Il n'aurait jamais osé répliquer et affronter son Père comme Jonathan venait de le faire avec Elena. Severus soupira et jeta un dernier regard à Jonathan qui continuait à bouder avant de les entraîner dans le Parc pour transplaner. La prochaine fois qu'ils reviendraient ici, ce serait pour venir y habiter et ça allait être super.

Aleksandre commençait à s'exciter et à bouger dans tous les sens même s'il n'osait pas tellement sauter partout. Comme tous les enfants et il en était un, il ne supportait pas rester à la même place trop longtemps sans rien faire. Attendant le transplanage pendant que les deux adultes discutaient d'une chose qui semblait assez importante loin de leurs oreilles indiscrète, Aleksandre tapotait ses doigts contre ses dents en dodelinant de la tête au rythme d'une musique inaudible. Il essayait de reconnaître la mélodie qu'il fredonnait dans sa tête mais il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Il sursauta lorsque Severus et Elena se retournèrent vers lui. Le premier tendit sa main vers lui et Aleksandre l'attrapa en retirant ses doigts de sa bouche. Severus grimaça quand les doigts baveux de son fils s'enroulèrent autour des siens mais il ne dit rien et fusilla du regard Elena qui avait bien remarqué sa grimace. Quelques minutes plus tard ils transplanaient.

**oOo**

Aleksandre bâilla mais garda ses yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Il était seul. -'Comme d'habitude', cria une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête-. Pas dans la pièce, oh non puisque Drago et Jonathan s'étaient retirés sur un côté et discutaient à voix basse. Hermione et Ron s'affrontaient aux échecs et les jumeaux Weasley étaient dans un coin. Ils semblaient comploter un nouveau tour. Seule Ginny était absente. Très certainement dans sa chambre. Malgré toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, Aleksandre s'ennuyait profondément. Un peu comme la première fois où il était venu ici. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, comme d'habitude… Ils étaient au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui bientôt serait transféré au Manoir Snape s'il avait bien compris, depuis une heure et la réunion semblait interminable au grand malheur des Snape et du jeune Malefoy. Au moins, ils avaient un point commun dans tout cela.

-Harry va bientôt arriver, commenta Hermione avec un sourire.  
-Sirius a dit qu'ils allaient le chercher dans deux jours, ajouta Ronald.

Ses yeux lui piquèrent mais il ravala ses larmes. Cette sensation de solitude l'étreignait depuis cette matinée et le faisait se sentir triste. Vraiment triste. Il voyait l'amour et la joie entre Elena, Severus et Jonathan et lui avait la désagréable impression d'être une simple tâche au milieu de tout cela. Enfin, il devait l'accepter comme chez les Dursley. Avec le temps, Aleksandre n'était plus triste quand les Dursley l'ignoraient et les seuls moments où ils faisaient attention à lui c'était pour le frapper. Sauf Tante Pétunia: elle lui amenait à manger quand son Oncle était au travail. Une fois, elle l'avait soigné quand il était vraiment mal mais elle lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais le dire sous peine d'être puni encore plus sévèrement qu'il ne l'avait été. Évidemment, Aleksandre avait acquiescé avec ferveur, effrayé à l'idée d'une nouvelle correction. Pour s'occuper, Aleksandre attrapa la feuille et le stylo sur la table et commença à gribouiller dessus.

**oOo**

De leur côté, Severus et Dumbledore étaient à nouveau dans ce bureau privé, devenu celui de Dumbledore, au vieux Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix qui allait bientôt se déplacer dans leur Manoir. Oui en effet, mais Dumbledore ne pensait pas à cela. Les deux hommes se disputaient. Où plutôt Severus tempêtait avec colère et le vieil homme l'écoutait calmement, assis devant lui et attendait qu'il se calme pour intervenir au milieu du discours enflammé de son Professeur de Potions. Dumbledore observa son employé avec inquiétude. Il était si rare de le voir autant expressif. Oh Merlin, Severus était furieux. Une colère telle l'habitait que son corps tremblait bien qu'il tentait visiblement de se contenir. Dumbledore leva la main droite et cela suffit Severus pour qu'il se taise. D'un geste de la main, le Directeur de Poudlard l'invita à se rasseoir à sa place face à lui. À contrecœur Severus obéit.

Le regard du Maître des Potions se posa sur l'étrange armoire d'une forme atypique qui reposait dans un coin de la pièce. Severus était à la fois furieux et triste. S'il ne se contrôlerait pas aussi bien, il était persuadé qu'un de ses sortilèges secrets aurait atterri sur le Directeur. Bien que l'envie fût immense et irrépressible, Severus s'était retenu de mauvaise grâce en gardant sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Ça ne servait à rien de se défouler sur le vieil homme. La raison de sa colère n'était autre que les tests ridicules que Dumbledore avait faits passer à Aleksandre. Donc sa fureur était totalement justifiée à son avis. Il ferma les yeux, posa sa tête contre la paume de sa main puis soupira, attendant que Dumbledore prenne la parole pour démolir tous les arguments qu'il venait de lui donner. Après tout, le vieux fou faisait toujours cela! À chaque fois, Dumbledore contredisait un à un ses arguments avec calme, faisant trembler un peu plus Severus de colère.

-Severus, je comprends vos inquiétudes, commença Dumbledore. Elles sont tout à fait normales. Après tout, vous avez un enfant malade qui n'a guère de chance de rentrer à Poudlard. Soyons honnête, Aleksandre est un garçon adorable mais qui, pour ce que j'ai vu, il n'a pas le niveau pour entrer même en Première Année. Évidemment, je n'ai pas fini de corriger tous les tests.  
-Vous appelez ça des tests? Et où voulez-vous que je le mette alors? Cracha Severus d'une voix glaciale en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Connaissez-vous une école qui l'acceptera? Et je veux avoir mon fils près de moi, à Poudlard! Bon sang Albus, je suis votre Espion, votre Professeur de Potion et ma maison va devenir le Quartier Général de l'Ordre, ne pensez-vous pas que vous pourriez m'accorder ce privilège?  
-Aleksandre serait très malheureux à Poudlard au milieu de centaines d'enfants supérieurs à lui.  
-Je serais là. Jonathan aussi. Et très certainement Elena si j'ai bien compris!

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir las en regardant son employé. Ses mains ridées ôtèrent les lunettes qui étaient perchées sur son nez aquilin et il se frotta les yeux en lâchant un nouveau soupir triste. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours aidé au plus Severus. Que ce soit lorsqu'il était encore un étudiant à Poudlard en essayant de l'éloigner discrètement de ses amis qui avaient tous une mauvaise influence sur lui ou encore quand Severus était revenu le supplier de l'aider pour qu'il puisse se retourner contre son Maître. Oh oui, le vieil homme appréciait énormément Severus et il savait que c'était réciproque malgré quelques opinions divergentes. Alors, que l'homme croit qu'il essayait de lui mettre des battons dans les roues lui faisait très mal au cœur. Non, il faisait simplement son rôle de Directeur de Poudlard et il savait pertinemment que le jeune Aleksandre ne supporterait pas une vie à Poudlard. Par Merlin, les enfants étaient si mauvais entre eux, si méchants qu'Aleksandre souffrirait de sa différence plus que remarquable.

-Severus, nous n'avons encore rien décidé pour Aleksandre mais je suis certain que votre fils aurait des difficultés à vivre au sein de Poudlard. Croyez-vous qu'il serait capable de supporter toutes les railleries des autres enfants? Je ne pense pas.  
-Arrêtez par Salazar de ne voir que la maladie d'Aleksandre en lui. Il… il a de la puissance magique. Peut-être que ses capacités sont mauvaises, ses connaissances médiocres mais il a une grande puissance magique. Vous l'avez aussi remarqué! Il lui faudrait simplement un peu d'aide pour devenir un très bon élève malgré son âge mental.  
-Effectivement, Aleksandre a de la puissance qu'il ne sait pas utiliser. Mais malheureusement, chaque classe est composée d'une trentaine d'élèves, et vous pouvez le comprendre, et c'est très difficile pour les Professeurs de ne se concentrer que sur un seul d'entre eux. N'est ce pas? Nous en reparlerons plus tard, décida Dumbledore en se levant. Une fois que j'aurais les résultats complets nous en parlerons plus en profondeur.

Avec sécheresse, Severus se leva et quitta le bureau en seulement quelques enjambées en saluant brièvement le vieil homme qui lui répondit d'une voix amicale. Vieux fou glucosé! Severus prit quelques secondes dans le couloir pour se recomposer un visage neutre faisant appel à l'Occlumancie. Presque chaque jour, il se félicitait de savoir utiliser une telle branche de la magie. Par Merlin, d'un côté Severus admettait sans conteste que Dumbledore avait raison: la vie d'Aleksandre allait être compliquée à Poudlard s'il y rentrait mais s'il ne pouvait intégrer l'école, où allait-il aller? L'enfant avait besoin d'un enseignement magique, d'être scolarisé! Il n'allait pas rester tout le temps au Manoir. Le Maître des Potions soupira faiblement et décida alors qu'un verre de Whisky et qu'une discussion avec Lucius s'imposaient vraiment dans la soirée. Et Lucius n'allait très certainement pas refuser! Severus ouvrit une porte et localisa Jonathan, Aleksandre et Drago.

-Les garçons, on y va.

Severus sourit, d'un petit sourire en coin, à Drago et à Jonathan qui se levèrent précipitamment pour partir de cette pièce où l'ambiance était horriblement tendue et rentrer chacun chez soi. Aucun Gryffondor ne leur parlait. Ronald Weasley avait paru dégoûté en les voyant arriver mais Drago et Jonathan avaient soupçonné Mrs Weasley d'avoir menacé son fils s'il se montrait grossier envers eux. Drago avait eu très envie de titiller ses ennemis de Gryffondor mais ses parents étaient présents pas loin, et il ne souhaitait pas les mettre en colère en désobéissant à leur dernière requête. Après tout même son Père s'était rangé, difficilement à vrai dire, du côté de sa Mère lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de se comporter convenablement avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et de ses camarades à Poudlard. Évidemment, il ne comptait pas rester aussi 'agréable' à Poudlard. Aleksandre plia le dessin et le fourra dans sa poche mais reposa le stylo à son emplacement. Remettant sa veste, Aleksandre se leva. L'homme ne put ignorer les yeux trop brillants du garçon. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

Une fois seuls dans le couloir, Severus stoppa la marche de son fils qui tentait de paraître le plus heureux possible. Tentative qui échoua lamentablement au goût de Severus. Celui-ci se plaça face au garçon. Il releva la tête de son fils en posant doucement un doigt sous son menton. Celui-ci la gardait obstinément fixée au sol. Oh oui, Severus n'avait pas du tout rêvé ou halluciné: les yeux d'Aleksandre étaient remplis de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler sur ses joues. Le garçon se crispa brusquement mais commença à se détendre en voyant que son Père ne hurlait pas ou ne tentait pas de le frapper en lui disant que pleurer était pour les filles et les bébés. Au contraire, il s'agenouilla devant lui et ôta avec délicatesse les trois doigts qu'il avait mis dans sa bouche. Severus détestait lorsqu'il faisait cela puisque très souvent Aleksandre laissait traîner ses doigts n'importe où, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à son fils pour ne pas le blesser.

-Que se passe t-il Aleksandre?  
-Rien, Papa, murmura l'enfant en clignant des yeux.  
-Tu ne peux pas me dire rien, je ne te crois pas. Dis-moi le, je ne crierais pas. Je te le promets.  
-Je… Je… suis… tout seul.  
-Oh mon Chéri, soupira Severus, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, en le prenant dans ses bras.

À sa grande horreur, Aleksandre sentit les larmes quitter ses yeux et rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas décevoir son Père. Sa respiration se hacha, se saccada, et ses larmes devinrent des lourds sanglots incontrôlables alors qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou de son Père. Celui-ci le garda contre lui et se releva. Machinalement, Aleks entoura la taille de l'homme avec ses jambes et se colla contre lui en pleurant contre son épaule. L'enfant en profita pour glisser son pouce dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer en faisant attention à ne pas s'étrangler avec ses larmes. Severus frotta doucement son dos avec la paume de sa main et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il n'était pas seul du tout: lui, il était là! -'Laisse-moi t'aider Aleksandre, pria Severus intérieurement. Laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi t'aimer'-.

* * *

_**Info: Chapitre remis en ligne corrigé par ma beta -mounette-79- le 06/05/09**_

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Alors un petit chamboulement: Changement de maison avec arrivée de l'Ordre dans quelque chapitre^^ J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, j'aime tout particulièrement la fin. Je trouve Aleksandre plutôt attendrissant, non? ^^ Sinon, je vous remercie vraiment vraiment pour vos reviews! Sachez qu'elles me font très plaisir et que j'adore y répondre! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Finalement, Dumbledore n'est pas horriblement méchant, non? lol Merci encore ^^  
A mercredi prochain!! **


	7. VII: Dures Journées

**Chapitre 7: Dures journées.**

Vernon Dursley grogna lorsque la sonnerie résonna et il posa son petit verre de Scotch qu'il venait de terminer sur la table basse en verre pendant que sa femme se précipitait pour ouvrir la porte. Comme d'habitude, son épouse était parfaite. À son goût, il n'y avait jamais moyen d'être tranquille sans qu'un voisin ne vienne les déranger. À croire que ces gens n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de leur journée. Il y eut alors un court moment de silence avant qu'un couinement s'élève depuis l'entrée. L'homme se leva et rejoignit sa femme en vitesse, inquiet. Alors… il se figea avant de reprendre contenance. Une rage immonde s'empara de lui en reconnaissant les visiteurs. Son visage s'empourpra et il poussa Pétunia derrière lui pour la protéger d'une quelconque attaque bien qu'il se doutait que son corps ne suffirait pas à repousser un de ces…. De ces sortilèges maudits! Son corps massif prenait l'encadrement de la porte, cachant la vue de son épouse.

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici? Dégagez de là!! Tonna Vernon.  
-Vernon, doucement, supplia Pétunia d'une petite voix en essayant de passer sa tête entre le bras de son mari et le maigre interstice près de la porte. Les voisins pourraient nous entendre. Fais les entrer pour que personne ne les voient.

À contrecœur, Vernon acquiesça et s'effaça pour que les quatre visiteurs puissent entrer dans le couloir. La porte claqua derrière eux telle une porte de cachot. Remus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, s'attendant à voir Harry, la valise à la main prêt à partir pour le reste des vacances. C'était étrange. Habituellement, Harry était déjà dans les escaliers. Il était toujours pressé de quitter cette maison où les vacances rimaient plus comme solitude contrairement à tout les autres étudiants. Harry n'était jamais heureux d'être en vacances! Le grand rouquin inspectait avec ébahissement le couteau électrique avec lequel la femme semblait couper un roast-beef avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Mrs Dursley se cachait encore derrière l'énorme corps de son mari en tremblant.

-Harry vous a très certainement prévenu de notre venue. Nous sommes venus le chercher.

Passant du rouge à un pâle cadavérique, Vernon se figea en entendant ce que venait de dire Remus Lupin. Oh, ce sale gamin!! Il les ferait chier jusqu'à la fin décidément! Pétunia gémit en entendant ce que l'homme venait de dire. Oh Seigneur… son jeune neveu avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines à présent. Et bêtement, ils avaient cru avec soulagement que c'était un des hommes de ce Dumbledore qui était venu le prendre. Mais si ça avait été le cas, le célèbre magicien serait venu les voir pour parler de l'état dans lequel Vernon avait mis le garçon.

C'était évident, comment n'avaient-ils pu ne pas y penser? Heureusement, Dudley était chez son ami et il n'avait pas à faire face à ces anormaux. Oh oui, Pétunia en voulait tellement à Lily. Elle l'avait obligée à garder ce garçon, après sa mort. Il était vraiment attendrissant étant petit. Avec ses grands yeux verts adorables et ses cheveux noirs, il avait toujours été plus beau que Dudley même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais cet enfant… cet enfant avait perverti Vernon. Il l'avait rendu violent, amer et méchant. Au début, bien qu'elle détesta la magie et sa sœur plus que tout autre chose, elle l'interdit de l'enfermer dans le placard sous l'escalier mais… ce fut une grosse dispute avec Vernon qui l'avait giflé, violemment, plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte. Ensuite, l'homme avait totalement exploité Harry. Un si jeune garçon… le frappant jusqu'à l'inconscience et malheur quand elle intervenait. Il était lui arrivé de la battre en lui demandant si elle souhaitait que Dudley devienne un horrible monstre comme était sa sœur. Évidemment, non.

En voyant les Dursley rester aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, les membres de l'Ordre qui n'étaient personne d'autre qu'Arthur, Kingsley, Remus et Tonks commencèrent à s'inquiéter sérieusement. De plus, il ne semblait n'y avoir aucune présence du Survivant dans la maison. Il aurait été à côté des escaliers avec sa valise déjà bouclée et la cage d'Hedwige fermée précautionneusement comme Remus l'avait pensé quelques minutes auparavant. L'homme noir s'avança de Vernon en sortant sa baguette magique, menaçant et les yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers. Celui-ci sembla se ratatiner sur place en voyant l'arme pointée sur lui malgré qu'une veine ressorte sur son front et dans son cou. Sa moustache frétillait de colère.

-Où est Harry? Murmura t-il en détachant chaque mot.  
-SORTEZ DE MA MAISON!! Hurla Vernon en recouvrant Kingsley de postillon. VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN À FAIRE ICI ESPÈCE DE MONSTRES! VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES… DES…  
-Où est Harry? Tonna Kingsley réduisant ainsi le porc au silence.  
-Vous êtes venus le chercher il y a plusieurs semaines, couina Pétunia persuadée de la phrase qu'elle disait. Vous êtes venus alors que nous nous étions absentés! Vous avez fait du mal à Vernon! Dis leur Chéri!! Il était… figé! Puis ça a disparu comme ça! Dis leur Vernon ce qu'ils ont fait.  
-De quoi? S'écrièrent Arthur et Remus.  
-C'est impossible Mrs Dursley, ajouta Tonks. Nous ne sommes jamais venus ici pour ramener Harry avec nous.  
-Quand nous sommes rentrés, Harry… Harry n'était plus là, sanglota la femme. Il était parti. Vous êtes venus le chercher.

Un long silence s'abattit dans le couloir. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que les quatre membres de l'Ordre ne se regardèrent avec horreur. Oh, Merlin! C'était impossible… Harry avait vraiment disparu? Et ils n'avaient rien remarqués? Malgré toutes les heures passées à surveiller la maison? Oh Merlin!! C'était… Comment cela avait-il pu se passer alors que des membres de l'Ordre faisaient des rondes pour surveiller la maison? N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un, un membre de l'Ordre compétent, à chaque minutes de la journée mais cela avait suffi à ce que Harry disparaisse? Où était-il et avec qui était-il? Oh Merlin! Remus sentit ses jambes trembler en prenant réellement conscience des paroles des Dursley qui étaient tous deux figés, encore menacés par la baguette magique de Kingsley.

Précipitamment, Tonks et Remus montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre ce qu'ils savaient être la Chambre du jeune Potter. En entrant dedans, il fut évident qu'Harry avait vraiment disparu et ce depuis plusieurs semaines. La pièce était vide, sombre, humide. Un grognement traversa la gorge du Loup-Garou. Les conditions de vie d'Harry semblaient toujours être à déplorer voire pire encore que ce que le garçon avait confié à Sirius. Doux Merlin, comment Dumbledore pouvait laisser une telle chose arriver? Pourquoi n'intervenait-il pas dans cette histoire? Les Dursley devraient traiter Harry beaucoup mieux que ce… cette chambre misérable! Cette pièce était inhabitable et pourtant les Dursley paraissaient n'avoir eu aucun remord face à cette évidence. Laisser vivre un enfant -et même un adulte- dans un tel endroit était horrible.

**oOo**

Severus se tendit légèrement en entendant quatre _Plop_ retentirent en fracas dans le Hall du Square Grimmaurd mais garda un air glacial, impassible. Le, joyeux et plaisant, tableau de Mrs Black se mit à hurler des insultes lorsque Tonks fit tomber le porte-parapluie dans sa précipitation. Étrangement, aucun membre à l'extérieur de la Cuisine ne chercha à faire taire la femme en refermant les épais rideaux qui la cachaient. Lucius et lui échangèrent un regard impassible sachant ce qui allait suivre. Des membres de l'Ordre avaient été chercher Harry aujourd'hui. Évidemment, ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé puisqu'il était chez le Maître des Potions et avait été présenté à l'Ordre comme étant son fils. De son côté, Elena était à peine plus pâle que d'habitude mais elle continua à discuter avec Sirius qui était surexcité à l'idée de revoir son filleul après tant de temps. Malheureusement, la jeune femme savait quelles allaient être la douleur et l'inquiétude de l'ancien prisonnier dans quelques secondes.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée et se fracassa contre le mur. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et accueillit ses quatre collègues pour tenter de comprendre la raison de cette arrivée brutale. Mais tous parlaient en même temps en bougeant les bras autour d'eux avec indignation et colère sans penser à se calmer. Dumbledore leva une main pour les faire taire et cela sembla marcher puisque le silence s'abattit dans la Cuisine miteuse du Quartier Général à la seconde même. Le Professeur McGonagall se leva et referma la porte pour garder l'intimité de la réunion bien qu'il était évident que les enfants à l'étage supérieur avaient dû être alertés par le boucan.

-Où est Harry?  
-Disparu. Il a disparu, s'énerva Tonks.  
-QUOI?? Cria Sirius en se levant d'un bond. DISPARU?? Qu'est ce que tu entends par _disparu_?? Hein?  
-Que dîtes-vous? Ajouta Dumbledore clairement choqué.  
-Depuis plusieurs semaines, les Dursley ne l'ont plus vu et ont cru que c'était nous qui étions venus le chercher pendant leur absence, expliqua Remus.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel tout le monde assimila la nouvelle très inquiétante. C'était impossible. Pour tout le monde, cela semblait improbable: la maison d'Harry Potter avait été surveillée pendant toutes les vacances. Personne n'aurait pu entrer ou sortir de la maison. Et Dumbledore avait bloqué tout le réseau des Cheminées aux maisons alentours sauf celle de Mrs Figgs mais même en entrant clandestinement chez la vieille dame, personne n'aurait pu entrer chez les Dursley par la Cheminée ou la porte. Et Voldemort était incapable de rentrer dans la maison même s'il déjouait toutes les barrières puisque la protection du sang que Pétunia Dursley offrait à Harry était infaillible. Ajouté à cela, Dumbledore avait placé la zone dans un rayon de quarante mètre en anti-transplanage. La seule solution plausible à la disparition d'Harry était que quelqu'un était entré par la porte mais… les membres de l'Ordre l'avaient surveillée jour et nuit! À moins qu'un mouvement ne leur ait échappé.

Severus faillit avoir un sourire narquois, qu'il retint évidemment de peur qu'il soit mal interprété. Il repensait à la facilité avec laquelle il avait pénétré chez les Dursley quelques semaines auparavant. Oh oui, ça avait été si simple. Le membre qui était de garde à ce moment-là n'avait vraiment rien vu. Il avait même réussi à contourner la barrière anti-transplanage en repartant avec le garçon dans les bras. Tellement facile. Severus sentit son souffle se couper lorsque Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et Lucius en les interrogeant du regard. -'_Idiot, _pensa t-il de lui-même,_ il veut juste savoir si ça a un rapport avec Voldemort!_'-. Lucius se racla la gorge et fit semblant de fouiller dans sa mémoire en gardant un air impassible. Dépité, Severus secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas l'œuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara t-il. S'_il_ avait décidé un tel projet, il en aurait parlé autour de lui.  
-Et s'il avait déjà Potter près de lui depuis quelques semaines, il l'aurait déjà montré avec joie à tous ses Mangemorts et Potter serait enfermé dans un Cachot. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, ajouta Lucius.  
-Harry ne serait tout de même pas parti de lui-même avec ce qu'il est arrivé au mois de juin? commenta Mrs Weasley avec horreur.

Sirius était toujours debout, figé, le souffle saccadé. Merlin, son filleul avait disparu et ce n'était ni l'œuvre de Voldemort ni celle de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce qui signifiait qu'il était en danger où qu'il soit. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête d'Harry pour qu'il quitte son domicile familial sans sécurité alors que Voldemort venait de revenir à la vie ? Et il était en pleine forme selon les deux Espions. Doucement, Sirius se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise alors que Remus posait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Il imaginait très facilement à quoi pensait Sirius: que c'était de sa faute et qu'il était incapable de prendre soin de son filleul comme lui avait demandé James et Lily avant leur mort. Soudainement, une agitation régna dans la pièce et même Dumbledore était figé de stupeur et d'inquiétude. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer la disparition de son protégé?

Severus ne pensa pas un seul instant à confier que Aleksandre et Harry étaient la même personne et que désormais c'était son fils! Oh non, avant même d'avoir put dire _Ouf_, Black et les Weasley lui sauteraient dessus, Dumbledore serait en colère et lui reprendrait son fils. Oui, c'était totalement égoïste surtout dans une telle période. Severus le savait et ne l'avait pas caché à Lucius lorsqu'ils en avaient parlés. Égoïste et alors? Ils lui reprendraient, mais surtout, aucun d'eux que ce soit les Weasley, Dumbledore ou ses amis ne serait capable de comprendre que le Survivant n'était plus le même qu'avant! Malgré tout, Severus admettait intérieurement que Sirius, et peut-être Lupin, serait très certainement la seule personne à accepter totalement Harry tel qu'il est maintenant. Le Maître des Potions connaissait les autres membres: ils paniqueraient tous puis seraient heureux de retrouver Harry sans comprendre que maintenant, il vivait traumatisé avec un retard mental. Qu'il serait plus ou moins incapable d'agir en tant que Survivant mais plus comme un enfant de neuf ans. Un enfant légèrement inconscient de ce que tous attendaient de lui.

-Molly et Remus, vous devriez aller annoncer ceci à ses amis, ordonna Dumbledore en reprenant les choses en main. Sirius, allez-vous calmer seul dans le Salon. Lucius et Severus, j'aimerais que vous vous rendiez auprès de Voldemort et que vous vérifiiez une nouvelle fois si Harry n'est pas dans votre point de rendez-vous.  
-Bien sur, acceptèrent les deux hommes en se levant d'un même mouvement.  
-Quand je reviendrais à la maison, je dirais à Narcissa qu'elle peut rentrer. Je m'occuperais des garçons, assura Elena aux deux hommes.  
-Arthur, Nymphadora et Elena justement, retournez chez les Dursley et allez les interroger, demanda le Directeur.

**oOo**

Le plus grand soldat donna un coup de pied au plus petit. Celui-ci s'effondra ce qui signa la victoire du premier qui fut applaudi par ses camarades, hué par ses ennemis et henni par les chevaux qui regardaient le combat avec plaisir. Deux lutins et un farfadet faisaient partie de la haie d'honneur malgré qu'ils n'y aient rien à faire. Le vainqueur grimpa sur son grand cheval marron et fit un tour d'honneur en levant son bras droit pour saluer ses supporters. Puis il partit se reposer sous la tente dressée spécialement pour lui en laissant son cheval dans une grande écurie.

Aleksandre reposa les figurines avec lesquelles il jouait sur le sol avant de se lever à l'aide de ses mains. Maintenant que le Soldat Chef avait triomphé, il n'y avait plus aucune histoire et il devrait en réinventer une. Ça faisait une heure qu'il jouait avec les figurines qui avaient appartenus à Jonathan il y avait de longues années et qui traînaient dans la Cave. Grimpant sur son lit, le garçon attrapa un livre avec des petits dessins et feuilleta les pages.

Son Père et Elena étaient partis un peu plus tôt et quelque chose au fond de lui, lui assurait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était près de rentrer. Mrs Malefoy était venue les surveiller à la demande des adultes en amenant Drago au grand plaisir de Jonathan. Depuis, les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient enfermés dans la Chambre de Jonathan et ils devaient s'amuser joyeusement en l'oubliant. Alors que lui, il était resté seul dans sa Chambre en s'ennuyant légèrement. Il avait d'abord pris la plus grosse couette posée sur son lit et l'avait installée au sol en construisant une sorte de cabane. Un pan était coincé entre le mur et le bureau, un autre dans l'armoire et le dernier dans la fenêtre. Ça lui avait permis de jouer avec ses petites voitures et les petits soldats. Mrs Malefoy devait être dans le Salon ou dans la Cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

-Aleksandre, que dirais tu de venir m'aider à préparer la table? Proposa Narcissa en ouvrant sa porte. Oh Salazar…  
-L'est belle ma Cabane? Demanda t-il tout sourire.  
-Bien sur mon Chéri, et très grande, assura la femme en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Vraiment très grande.

Après avoir traversé la pièce en faisant attention à ne rien déranger de sa construction, Aleksandre se précipita pour aider Narcissa. Il aimait toujours pouvoir se rendre utile puisque Elena lui assurait que ça ne la dérangeait pas de tout faire seule. Aleksandre prit les couverts dans un tiroir et les disposa sur la table à chaque côté des assiettes déjà posées. Les meubles étaient pratiquement vides puisque presque toute la vaisselle était emballée dans les cartons du déménagement. Il ajouta une coupelle avec des bouts de pain coupés, un pichet de jus de citrouille et un autre d'eau fraîche et deux saucières avec deux différentes sauces succulentes que Mrs Malefoy avait préparées pour accompagner les grosses patates. Doucement pour ne pas trébucher, il s'empara du lourd saladier où une salade appétissante attendait d'être dégustée et marcha ainsi jusqu'à la table.

À peine quelques minutes après, une agréable odeur de patates chaudes et de bacons grillés titilla ses narines et il se sentit tout à coup affamé alors qu'il ne l'était pas quelques secondes auparavant. Une toute petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, Mrs Malefoy appela les deux autres adolescents qui se précipitèrent dans les escaliers avant de sauter sur leur chaise, eux aussi affamés. Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel mais eut un sourire attendri. Aleksandre prit place en bout de table et remercia timidement la femme qui le servit elle-même. Gauchement, il attrapa son couteau et entreprit de couper le bacon grillé. Avec beaucoup de mal et Narcissa s'en rendit bien compte. Avec un sourire amusé et attendri, elle prit les couverts des mains du garçon qui rougit violemment et elle coupa elle-même la viande en ignorant les regards que lui lancèrent les deux autres, légèrement choqués.

-Merci Mrs Malefoy, murmura t-il toujours rouge.  
-Pour la dixième fois, appelle moi Narcissa!  
-Bref… quand c'est qu'on va chercher nos affaires au Chemin de Traverse? Demanda Drago.  
-Il faudra que j'en parle avec ton Père, soupira la femme. Je pense qu'on ira en même temps que Severus et Elena.  
-Ouais mais si je suis au Chemin de Traverse avec Oncle Severus, les autres vont se douter que nous sommes de la même famille.  
-De toute manière, je ne pense pas que tu vas changer de nom pour entrer à Poudlard. Il faudra en parler avec eux. Après tout, le Lord sait très bien que Severus avait une sœur. On improvisera, assura t'elle.

Aleksandre se demanda alors s'il allait intégrer Poudlard cette année. Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas donné les résultats des tests d'entrée pour l'école de Sorcellerie. En se réveillant en pleine nuit, il avait entendu, ou plutôt espionné, son Père, Elena et Mr Malefoy discutaient de son cas. Malheureusement pour lui, Aleksandre n'avait réussi à saisir que quelques mots qui ne l'informaient pas plus que cela: _'Retard… Dumbledore… Cours… Magie… Oncle… Retardé…_'. En soit, ce n'était pas grand chose mais Aleksandre serait heureux d'y aller: il serait toujours avec son Père et le verrait souvent. Ce serait super… mais quelque chose lui disait que cette année, il ne ferait pas sa rentrée à Poudlard. Peut être que c'était un mauvais pressentiment stupide. De leur côté, Jonathan et Drago étaient impatients à l'idée de s'y retrouver tous les deux. S'ils se rejoignaient dans la même maison, c'est à dire à Serpentard, les autres élèves avaient intérêt à s'accrocher pour les supporter.

**oOo**

Aleksandre dormait. Il était presque une heure du matin et c'était Père qui l'avait bordé sur les coups de neuf heures quinze bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu se coucher. Il ne l'avait pas explicitement fait remarquer -non, jamais- mais ses yeux noirs et verts s'étaient tournés vers son Père avec une petite moue boudeuse et totalement attendrissante. Si bien que l'homme avait failli céder. Cependant, avec douceur, Severus lui avait expliqué qu'il était jeune et qu'il devait dormir tôt pour passer une bonne journée le lendemain. Jonathan ne devait pas se coucher aussi tôt que lui mais ce n'était pas grave. De toute manière, il s'était endormi très rapidement en suppliant Severus de laisser la petite veilleuse accrochée au mur comme faible lumière quand il avait voulu l'éteindre.

Une tempête s'agitait à l'extérieur depuis plusieurs heures. Le vent s'était élevé avec force. La pluie commença à tomber en même temps qu'un coup de tonnerre éclatait et déchirait le silence de la nuit. Dehors, un chien hurla et geignit fortement. Il devait très certainement être dans un petit abri et était incapable de dormir avec la tempête. Les arbres penchaient du côté droit et certaines branches des platanes touchaient même le sol! Une cannette de soda abandonné roula sur la route avec la force du vent. Les lampadaires clignotèrent dangereusement puis s'éteignirent brusquement lorsqu'un éclair violet zébra le ciel. La rue de l'Impasse du Tisseur se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

_Un verrou fut tiré, une chaîne enlevée et trois autres verrous s'ouvrirent en un mélange de cliquetis angoissants. La porte s'ouvrit doucement comme si la personne veillait à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller quelqu'un mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Dans un coin de la pièce, un enfant était roulé en boule. Son corps secoué de tremblements convulsifs et ses doigts arrachaient les mèches de ses cheveux alors qu'il se retenait de gémir de peur. En entendant un pas lourd rentrer dans la Chambre miteuse, le garçon se recroquevilla encore plus dans son coin en espérant inutilement que l'homme ne le verrait pas et repartirait. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prier, il sentit une baffe se décrocher contre son oreille droite. Sa tête tapa contre le mur derrière lui. _

_-Lève-toi!  
__-Je suis désolé. Si désolé Oncle Vernon… _

_L'homme grogna et attrapa l'enfant par les cheveux et le releva. Aleksandre -Harry- gémit de peur et leva machinalement ses bras pour se protéger le visage._ _Commençant à s'excuser sans relâche, le gamin se mit à sangloter alors que les coups pleuvaient sur son corps. L'adulte s'acharna sur lui, lui décrochant des coups de poing et des coups de pied. Aleksandre se sentit soulever de terre et ses jambes gigotèrent dans le vide puis il fut projeté au milieu de la pièce. Cela commença près de la fenêtre puis vers le matelas, vers le mur droit, contre la cage bouclée d'Hedwige, contre le mur gauche. Chaque fois que l'Oncle Vernon le jetait au sol, il le ramassait d'un bras et lui administrait un violent coup de pied qui l'envoyait une nouvelle fois valdinguer au sol._

_-SALE MONSTRE!! TA FAUTE… VAIS T'TUER!  
__-Oncle Vernon, supplia l'enfant. Arrêtes! Arrêtes. _

_Le jeune enfant sentait sa peau palpiter et vibrer sous la force des coups. Ses suppliques ne semblaient pas atteindre son tortionnaire. Loin de là, celui-ci semblait même s'en réjouir. En tombant et retombant sur le plancher, le dos, les deux genoux et les mains d'Aleksandre s'étaient écorchés et saignaient abondamment. Une pulsation frénétique martelait le crâne du garçon qui hurlait, pleurait et suppliait à l'homme de cesser de le frapper, qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais. Mais au fond, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ne ferait plus! Quoi au juste? Qu'avait-il fait? Des nausées agitèrent son corps mais il ravala son vomi qu'il sentit arriver dangereusement. Non, Oncle Vernon détestait vraiment lorsqu'il vomissait et il ne voulait pas le mettre encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà! _

_Si tous ses coups avaient été terribles à endurer et l'avaient couvert de sang, le garçon se sentit alors plonger dans une panique bien pire lorsque Oncle Vernon le jeta avec violence sur le matelas. Il tenta de ramper sur le sol pour s'enfuir mais un coup de pied dans la poitrine le ramena sur le matelas. Ah, ça faisait vraiment mal à la poitrine. Son cœur semblait vouloir remonter jusque dans sa gorge. L'enfant posa une main douloureuse sur sa poitrine crachant du sang. L'atmosphère de la Chambre respirait et puait terriblement la peur, la souffrance et le sang. Avec horreur, il vit l'homme descendre son pantalon et l'écraser de tout son poids en le déshabillant…_

-NOON!!

D'un geste brusque, Aleksandre se redressa, tremblant et en sueur dans son lit. Il s'était levé tellement vite que sa tête tournait et sa vue se troubla quelques secondes mais il scanna la pièce de ses yeux pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Alors, Aleksandre se précipita rapidement dans la grande armoire lorsqu'il vit la porte entrouverte. Délicatement et en faisant le plus silencieusement possible, il referma la porte derrière lui et resta tremblant au milieu de ses vêtements sur le sol dur du meuble. Ses genoux se collèrent contre sa poitrine qui le faisait étrangement souffrir et il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Pour étouffer ses sanglots, non, personne ne devait l'entendre sinon cela signifierait qu'il aurait réveillé quelqu'un, il se mordit violemment la main en ignorant le sang qui coula dans sa bouche. Un hurlement terrifié failli s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la Chambre s'ouvrir -comme dans son rêve- mais il le retint de justesse, haletant.

Severus ouvrit la porte de la Chambre de son fils précipitamment et resta figé sur le seuil. Elle était… vide. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas ses yeux encore légèrement fermés de sommeil qui lui jouaient en tour. Elena et Jonathan qui avaient été eux aussi réveillés par l'horrible hurlement d'Aleksandre se dressèrent sur la pointe de leurs pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui bloquait Severus dans son avancée. Ce fut en entendant entre deux coups de tonnerre des sanglots dans l'armoire que l'homme comprit avec stupéfaction qu'Aleksandre semblait s'y être réfugié. Elena serra les dents, furieuse envers ces Moldus en remarquant l'endroit où s'était caché l'enfant. Elle échangea un regard avec Severus, entraîna Jonathan et referma la porte derrière elle.

-Aleksandre?

Dans sa cachette, l'enfant se crispa et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Merde, on l'avait entendu. À tâtons, il toucha le plancher de l'armoire avec sa main valide pour trouver une place où il serait le mieux caché. Cependant, son armoire n'était pas encore assez remplie pour lui permettre de se cacher comme il le souhaitait. Vaincu, Aleksandre resta immobile et attendit en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible bien qu'il se doutait que son Père l'avait entendu. Le sang s'écoulait de sa blessure à sa main et il l'essuya sur son pyjama bleu en grimaçant sous la douleur sourde que le geste provoqua.

Lorsque les pas firent grincer le parquet d'une manière terrible, Aleksandre se retint de gémir et garda les yeux fermés. Il se plaqua sa main non blessée contre son oreille gauche et posa sa tête sur le côté droit contre l'armoire afin de recouvrir cette oreille. Pourtant, il entendit parfaitement les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. Automatiquement, il leva les bras en direction de son visage quand il entendit les doubles portes s'ouvrir. S'attendant à recevoir un coup, Aleksandre se mordit la lèvre, attendit mais ne reçut rien. Étonné, il abaissa légèrement un de ses bras, laissa échapper un halètement étonné mais n'osa pas ouvrir ses yeux.

-Aleksandre, c'est papa, chuchota une voix à sa droite.  
-D…Désolé Mon…sieur. Je suis dés…olé.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, murmura Severus toujours aussi bas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Regarde-moi, je t'en prie.

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le corps de l'enfant se tendre encore plus si c'était possible. Aleksandre tourna la tête vers lui mais garda les yeux à demi-clos. Il les ouvrit à moitié avant de les refermer, précipitamment. Bien qu'il sentait l'irrésistible envie de tendre les bras, attraper le garçon et le serrer contre lui jusqu'à presque l'étouffer, Severus se retint sachant à quel point ça l'effraierait. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Agenouillé devant l'armoire, le Maître des Potions soupira faiblement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Oh, c'était vraiment terrible de voir un enfant comme cela. Aleksandre ramena sa main droite contre son torse et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Severus remarqua qu'il était blessé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais il se retint de toucher le corps du gamin.

-Aleksandre, tout va bien. Tu as fait un cauchemar mais tu es en sécurité ici.  
-Désolé Monsieur, ne me blessez pas. Désolé Monsieur, répondit Aleksandre comme une sorte de litanie. Je ne… Je n'le f'rais plus…  
-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. C'est fini, maintenant…

À travers sa frange, Aleksandre lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de baisser à nouveau la tête. Des dizaines de questions fusaient dans sa tête et malheureusement il ne trouvait aucune réponse susceptible de l'aider à se détendre. Est-ce que Severus lui mentait? Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui? Est-ce que son Père lui disait cela pour mieux le frapper plus tard? Oh Merlin, Aleksandre ne savait plus. Il était perdu et la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était se réfugier dans les bras de son Père et y rester le plus longtemps possible. Mais le jeune adolescent n'osait pas. Non, et s'il était en colère? Quoique, Severus ne prendrait pas le temps de le rassurer s'il était vraiment en colère. Apparemment, l'enfant avait compris que son Père n'avait pas l'intention de le frapper. Loin de là.

D'une voix qu'il régularisa basse et douce, Severus répéta des dizaines de fois qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il ne devait pas le craindre. Non, il ne le frapperait jamais. Non, il ne devait pas avoir peur de lui. Non, il ne reverrait jamais son Oncle qui n'était qu'un homme horrible. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Alors quand Aleksandre commença à l'écouter un petit peu, Severus tendit une main tremblante vers le garçon qui sursauta, se crispa et lui jeta un bref regard. Aleksandre la fixa de longues minutes qui firent suffoquer l'adulte puis, lentement, il glissa ses doigts dans ceux de son Père. Soulagé, Severus relâcha son souffle et serra les petits doigts, si petit, de son fils dans les siens. Toujours avec calme, il tira Aleksandre hors de sa cachette. Severus bascula en arrière lorsque le corps du garçon heurta sa poitrine. Oh Merlin, Aleksandre venait de se jeter de _lui-même_ dans ses bras. Des sanglots presque hystériques agitèrent son corps mais son Père le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son calme. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi.

Finalement, Severus se releva en gardant Aleksandre contre lui. L'enfant s'accrocha à lui et trembla un peu plus lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre beaucoup plus bruyant que les autres retentit suivi d'un éclair fendant le ciel. Maintenant que tout était plus calme, il fallait soigner Aleksandre. Descendant à la Cuisine, Severus remarqua avec soulagement que sa sœur et son neveu s'étaient recouchés. Il se doutait bien qu'Aleksandre n'était pas en état de voir qui que ce soit d'autre que lui. Doucement, il déposa Aleksandre sur une chaise et celui-ci y resta sans faire le moindre geste. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré. La chaire de sa lèvre inférieure était devenue rouge sang à force que le gamin ne la mordille nerveusement.

-Aleksandre, laisse-moi voir ta main, demanda Severus d'une voix calme.  
-Je vais bien Monsieur. C'était un accident. J'n'ai rien.  
-Il faut la soigner. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais le faire. Laisse-moi la regarder.

À contrecœur, Aleksandre lui tendit sa main droite qu'il avait gardée recroquevillée contre sa poitrine. Par Salazar… il ne s'était pas mordu faiblement. Les marques des dents étaient inscrites dans la peau rouge et du sang s'écoulait toujours un peu de la blessure. Gardant un air parfaitement calme et rassurant, Severus bouillonna à l'intérieur. C'était horrible de voir son enfant s'infliger des blessures lui-même par peur. Il était évident, maintenant qu'Aleksandre avait compris qu'il était en sécurité près de Severus, que l'apaisement trouvé après avoir quitté son Oncle laissait place aux traumatismes infligés par celui-ci. Comme si ce porc de Dursley ne l'avait pas assez détruit en le faisant revenir à l'âge d'un jeune enfant.

Les petits yeux d'Aleksandre suivaient tous les mouvements qu'effectuait son Père. Celui-ci ouvrit un placard en murmurant une petite formule, attrapa une bande dans un sachet, un petit flacon, une fiole et referma le meuble toujours avec la même incantation qui semblait très difficile à prononcer. Aleksandre le regarda déballer la bande et jeter l'emballage dans la poubelle qui était près de la porte menant au jardin. C'était un lieu dans lequel Aleks n'avait jamais pu aller à cause du temps pluvieux. Puis Severus se tourna vers lui et lava sa main avec une serviette humide. Aleksandre grimaça de douleur mais n'émit aucun son, pas même un petit gémissement. À présent, il hésitait d'appeler son Père de nouveau par 'Papa'. Peut-être était il fâché? Déçu? Oh, il ne savait pas quoi penser puisque pour le moment son Père semblait plus soucieux parce que des plis s'étaient formés sur son front.

-Ça va un peu piquer mais ça te soulagera après, rassura l'homme en étalant une pommade sur ses doigts.  
-D'solé M'sieur, murmura une nouvelle fois l'enfant avec un automatisme déconcertant.

Et en effet, Aleksandre se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. C'était bien plus douloureux que lorsque son Père nettoyait la plaie avec la serviette. Au moins, la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée dans la poitrine, s'était affaiblie, alors il garda le silence sur cela. D'un doigt distrait, Severus étala la pommade qu'il avait réalisée auparavant et de son autre main, il enleva la peau que l'enfant malmenait avec ses petites dents pointues. Il fit un sourire à son fils qui tenta de lui rendre sans succès. Puis le picotement se transforma en un fourmillement avant qu'il ne ressente plus rien. Ébahi par le changement de sensations, l'enfant jeta un regard émerveillé à son Père et le regarda enrouler la bande autour de sa main. Une fois que cela fut fait, Severus sourit à son fils et nettoya, d'un coup de baguette magique, le sang qui s'avait imprégné leurs pyjamas. Le reprenant dans ses bras, l'homme remonta au Premier Étage et coucha le garçon dans son lit.

-Tiens bois cette potion. Elle t'aidera à dormir jusqu'à demain matin mon Cœur, murmura Severus en balayant quelques cheveux de devant les yeux de son fils. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste à côté de toi. Je suis là et il n'y a personne d'autre.  
-Merci… Bonne nuit, Papa, chuchota Aleksandre en avalant la substance et en tombant endormi sur son oreiller.  
-Dors bien, fils.

* * *

**Voila, le nouveau chapitre comme prévu! Aleksandre commence à avoir des cauchemars... Le pauvre! En tout cas, je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes vos reviews, sa fait vraiment chaud au coeur et ça m'encourage! Et je suis vraiment impressionnée d'avoir 130 REVIEWS pour 6CHAPITRES! Pour moi, c'est énorme! loOl. A mercredi prochain :p**

**PUB: J'ai une autre fic _'Une nouvelle vie pour Harry James Black Potter'_ qui a déjà 54 chapitres ^^ Harry est pris en charge par Sirius et Remus très jeune après des dégâts avec les Dursley! C'est ma première fic que j'adore lool! Donc, allez jeté un coup d'oeil si vous le souhaitez. Pour le moment, il va entrer en 2eme Année, donc iil y'a eut beaucoup d'actions ^^**

_Info: Chapitre remis en ligne corrigé par ma beta -mounette-79- le 06/05/09_


	8. VIII: Une nuit chez les Malefoy

**Chapitre: Une nuit chez les Malefoy**.

Jonathan étouffa son hurlement de rage dans son oreiller. Se tournant vers le côté, il rabattit sèchement son épaisse couette sur sa tête, rajouta un de ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Depuis cinq nuits sans exception, il était réveillé par un hurlement terrifié provenant de la Chambre à côté de la sienne. Chaque nuit c'était le même rituel: le cri, les pas précipités de son Oncle, la porte qui se referme doucement derrière lui et quelques sanglots avant que l'adulte ne pose un sort de silence autour de la Chambre d'Aleksandre. Puis Jonathan remettait de longues minutes avant de réussir à retomber dans le sommeil. Inévitablement, Severus venait le voir pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien mais ce n'était jamais le cas.

Cette nuit-là, lorsque son Oncle ouvrit doucement sa porte qui grinça à peine, Jonathan jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de son bureau: il était deux quarante-cinq du matin. Cette nuit là, l'après-cauchemar d'Aleksandre avait duré plus longtemps que d'habitude. Parfois ça durait à peine dix minutes et d'autre fois presque une demi-heure. Jonathan grogna de mauvaise humeur pour signaler qu'il était réveillé. D'une main douce, l'homme souleva l'oreiller et la couette qui le cachait. Il se reçut un regard noir rempli de reproches. Oh oui, Jonathan n'était pas une personne qui aimait se faire réveiller dans la nuit ou tôt. Voilà pourquoi il mettait toujours tout le monde en retard lorsqu'il avait un rendez-vous en matinée. Severus ne fut pas impressionné par ce regard puisqu'il eut un faible sourire.

-On mettra un sort de Silence dans ta Chambre demain soir, proposa Severus.  
-J'en ai marre, soupira l'adolescent en se redressant. Tu peux pas faire quelque chose? Le faire cesser de crier comme ça!  
-J'aimerais mais que veux-tu que je fasse? Ce n'est pas de sa faute, non plus. Il a vécu des choses horribles, dont tu n'as pas idées et que je ne souhaite à personne. Après quelques temps, tout va s'arranger et ses nuits seront complètes. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Et quand tout ça sera terminé, tu dormiras bien.  
-Pour le moment, c'est pas le cas, grogna Jonathan. Et il a le même âge que moi, non? Ce n'est donc pas un enfant.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil, murmura le Maître des Potions. À ce que je sache, tu ne suces pas ton pouce, non? Jonathan, pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de seulement… accepter Aleksandre. C'est comme s'il était ton petit  
cousin de neuf ans.  
-Neuf ans? Je dirais six! Il n'a plus besoin de couche j'espère!  
-Allez, recouche-toi. Tu vois Drago demain, il faut que tu sois en forme.

Severus attendit que son neveu se soit rendormi pour quitter sa Chambre. Seul dans le couloir, il soupira. Il comprenait la lassitude de Jonathan d'être réveillé toutes les nuits par des cris et des pleurs mais au moins, le garçon n'avait pas à aller vers Aleksandre et tenter de le calmer. Ce qui était de plus en plus difficile. Avec le temps, les souvenirs semblaient ressurgir de plus en plus mais surtout très violemment. Une fois que le gamin s'était excusé une bonne centaine de fois, Il se jetait dans ses bras et sanglotait. Puis Severus le remettait dans son lit en lui promettant qu'il serait là s'il avait un autre cauchemar. Parfois, il amenait Aleksandre dans son lit et il finissait la nuit à deux.

Exténué, l'homme retourna dans son lit et repensa aux paroles colériques de Jonathan. Aleksandre et Jonathan avaient du mal à apprendre à se connaître. Le premier timide et l'autre gêné par la maladie du plus jeune. Severus eut un petit sourire en imaginant la tête que Jonathan aurait fait s'il lui avait confié qu'une nuit Aleksandre s'était oublié pendant un cauchemar et qu'il avait mouillé ses draps. Jonathan aurait très certainement été horrifié qu'une telle chose puisse encore arriver à un jeune adolescent de quinze ans. Mais malgré tout, Severus était attristé, tout comme Elena, que les deux enfants n'arrivent pas à partager des bons moments. Enfin, son neveu avait toujours eu un mauvais de caractère. C'était sûrement une caractéristique des Snape!

**oOo**

Le petit-déjeuner se passait dans un silence -presque- fatigué. On entendait le mâchement des tartines que mangeaient les deux garçons avec entrain. Du beurre de cacahuète, la confiture à la myrtille et de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat étaient leurs trois goûts préférés. Les yeux de Jonathan étaient encore bouffis de sommeil, Elena avait attaché ses cheveux avec une pince et plusieurs mèches partaient dans tous les sens alors que Severus avait les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de café fumante. L'odeur titillait ses narines et le faisait se réveiller petit à petit. Et il en avait bien besoin. Sans raison particulière, il se sentait épuisé par sa nuit. Après tout, il n'avait pas été appelé par Voldemort ni même Dumbledore. Il s'était couché plus ou moins tôt et n'avait été réveillé qu'une seule fois par Aleksandre. C'était peut-être la tension qu'il avait ressentit la veille lorsque Dumbledore avait compris qu'Harry Potter avait disparu. Grâce à Elena qui avait interrogé les Dursley, personne ne pouvait se douter que c'était Severus qui avait trouvé et prit Harry Potter avec lui. Oui, c'était certainement le stress qui le fatiguait.

La seule personne qui semblait parfaitement réveillée et en forme était Aleksandre. En effet, il racontait ce qui était arrivé à ses petits soldats. La plupart d'entre eux, les pauvres, étaient morts mais leur camp avait tout de même triomphé et une grande fête avait été organisée pour les Survivants et les Héros avec leurs familles, leurs amis et les gens du village. Tous avaient mangé à leur faim après un dur combat et s'étaient tous mariés, durant la même soirée, avec la personne que leur cœur choisissait. Il mangeait tout en parlant en mettant des miettes tout autour de lui. Il renversa un peu de chocolat chaud sur la nappe et tenta de nettoyer avec la paume de sa main mais ça ne fit qu'étaler le liquide qui se mélangea à des miettes et à de la pâte à tartiner donnant une texture dégoûtante.

Calmement, Severus ferma les yeux, pinça les lèvres puis les rouvrit pour ne pas se taper la tête contre la table ou le mur. C'était au choix bien qu'il préférait la table: moins dur. Pour une fois qu'Aleksandre parlait à table autant le laisser faire mais le matin -le matin??-, comment pouvait-il être autant surexcité? Surtout après la nuit horrible qu'il venait de passer! En essayant de nettoyer la table, il avait mouillé toute la bande à sa main droite et le même mélange immonde composé de miette, de chocolat et de pâte à tartiner s'étalait dessus. Étonnamment, il s'était mordu avec force et sa main le faisait toujours souffrir légèrement et une cicatrice s'était formée. Alors, il avait du garder sa main bandée plusieurs jours.

-Aleksandre, on nettoiera la table après, murmura Severus en lui attrapant le bras pour qu'il cesse. Lorsque nous aurons fini de déjeuner. Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Mais…  
-C'est bon, mange et tais-toi, supplia Jonathan en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Aleksandre haussa les épaules, un peu vexé parce que Jonathan lui parlait rarement et c'était pour lui dire de se taire, mais il se tut. La Cuisine fut alors plongée dans un long silence déstabilisant. Même Elena cligna des yeux et regarda Aleksandre. Ne plus entendre sa voix qui était devenue un grésillement à ses oreilles pour raconter des histoires inventées, vidait considérablement la pièce. Jonathan eut un soupir satisfait et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Merlin, il était épuisé! Ne pouvant plus parler, l'enfant commença à jouer avec son bol. Avec sa petite cuillère, il essaya d'attraper les miettes qui s'étaient déposées dans le chocolat mais celles-ci tourbillonnaient sur elles-mêmes trop vite. Ce fut son nouveau jeu jusqu'à qu'il ait attrapé chaque miette.

Ensuite, Aleksandre attrapa son couteau pointu et joua avec en le plantant violemment dans sa tartine briochée. Oh Merlin… n'allait-il pas s'arrêter deux minutes?? Excédé, Jonathan se leva, soupirant bruyamment. Tout en débarrassant sa place, l'adolescent fusilla toutes les personnes présentes et il faillit hurler quand les grands yeux noirs et verts de son cousin le regardèrent avec interrogation. -'Est ce que ce garçon est vraiment débile pour ne pas voir que c'est lui qui me met en colère? pensa Jonathan'-. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas utiliser un de ses sortilèges qu'il connaissait et qui lui avait apporté des ennuis puis Jonathan se refusa cet excès. À son avis, ni Severus ni sa Mère ne seraient heureux qu'il agisse ainsi. Ça lui avait déjà apporté de nombreux problèmes, autant ne pas en rajouter. Alors Jonathan monta simplement prendre une douche.

Severus garda son calme, se félicitant du contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même. Il ignora le martèlement continu dans sa tête comme s'il s'était reçu cinq sortilèges Doloris. Ce qui était impossible puisque cet épisode c'était passé quatre jours auparavant. Cependant, lorsque Severus s'aperçut que toute la table commençait à être recouverte de miettes et de chocolat liquide, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, attirant ainsi l'attention du garçon. Merlin, c'était impossible. S'il y avait bien une chose que Severus détestait c'était lorsque quelqu'un jouait avec la nourriture.

-Arrêtes ça immédiatement, ordonna t-il. Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture et tu es en train de massacrer cette tartine qui ne t'a rien fait. Si tu ne veux pas la manger, repose ce couteau.

Les yeux d'Aleksandre s'écarquillèrent puis se teintèrent de peur. Sa tête se baissa sur ses genoux. Il remarqua qu'il avait tâché son pyjama en jouant ainsi avec la nourriture. Rapidement, Aleksandre posa le couvert loin de lui, presque au milieu de la table, et resta immobile. Elena jeta un regard de reproche à son frère mais après tout, l'enfant était insupportable. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer de culpabilité en voyant la silhouette de son fils ne plus faire le moindre mouvement. Oh Merlin, il ne bougeait pas même d'un millième de centimètre.

Apparemment, les Dursley avaient déjà du lui ordonner de ne pas bouger si on le voyait rester immobile et fixe sur sa chaise. Severus soupira, coupable. Oh là, il avait l'impression d'être une personne horrible. Un Père monstrueux. Sa gorge se serra brusquement comme si une boule y était coincée.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te doucher et t'habiller? Proposa Severus à voix basse.  
-Oui, Mo… Papa.

Précipitamment, Aleksandre sauta de sa chaise et quitta la Cuisine en trottinant. Il ne courrait pas parce que Severus lui avait interdit de courir dans la maison pour qu'il ne se blesse pas mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Grimpant les marches deux par deux, le garçon se mordit la langue en se maudissant et s'insultant de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête. Aleksandre n'avait pas réussi à rester silencieux et calme comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis des années. Pourquoi? D'habitude, il savait très bien le faire! Résultat, il avait agacé son Père et il avait failli l'appeler Monsieur. Ce qui blessait l'homme. Oh oui, Aleksandre savait que ça faisait très mal au cœur à son Père quand il l'appelait Monsieur par inadvertance. L'enfant sentit ses yeux le brûler et les larmes serrer sa gorge comme un étau. Se frottant les yeux avec ses mains, Aleksandre se mit des miettes sur le visage avec sa bande. Ce qui lui donna un air craquant et innocent.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte de Chambre de Jonathan claquer, il sut que la Salle de Bain était vide et il s'y précipita, des vêtements propres à la main. Une fois déshabillé, Aleksandre sauta dans le bac de douche. Aleksandre pensa tout de même à enlever la bande qu'il laissa tomber au sol. L'enfant régla les robinets en se brûlant une fois jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit confortablement chaude. Il laissa l'eau glisser sur son corps. C'était très agréable. Sous l'eau, Aleksandre rougit violemment quand il s'aperçut qu'il était en train d'observer son pénis. Bêtement, il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu faire cela. Rassuré, il retourna à la contemplation de son pénis. Étrangement, son sexe paraissait beaucoup plus petit et moins développé qu'il ne l'était quelques mois auparavant. Était-ce possible? Le garçon cacha son visage brûlant dans ses mains en se disant que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Alors, Aleksandre attrapa le savon pour se laver. Il commença à se frictionner le corps comme son Père lui avait montré. Étrangement, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se servir efficacement du savon et il le faisait simplement glisser sur son corps mouillé lorsqu'il avait pris sa première douche aidé de son Père. Mais Severus lui avait montré qu'il devait prendre un gant de toilette, le passer plusieurs fois sur le savon puis frotter avec douceur sa peau pour la nettoyer. La première fois, c'était son Père qui l'avait lavé et il avait fini aussi trempé que s'il avait été dans la douche avec lui.

-Tu ne te sers jamais d'un savon? Avait demandé Severus d'une voix neutre.  
-Euh… avant, il y'a longtemps, avait répondu Aleksandre. Très longtemps.

Ensuite, Aleksandre attrapa le shampoing et tenta de lire ce qui était écrit sur la bouteille mais c'était tellement petit qu'il ne voyait rien et l'eau tombait dessus. Il ne pensa pas à s'éloigner du jet d'eau pour tenter de lire. Se versant une noisette dans la paume de ses mains, il les porta jusqu'à ses cheveux et les frotta. L'enfant pouffa de rire en sentant ses cheveux mousser abondamment. Quelques gouttes du shampoing coulèrent sur son front mais il les enleva avant que la mousse n'aille piquer ses yeux. Après s'être rincer le corps, Aleksandre sortit de la douche et attrapa une longue serviette, chaude et moelleuse et s'entoura tout entier avec. Alors que la serviette le réchauffait, une nouvelle vague de culpabilité, qu'il avait oublié pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, l'assaillit.

Pendant que le garçon se séchait en frottant excessivement la serviette contre lui, quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement. Aleksandre croisa le regard de son Père avant qu'il ne baisse la tête au sol en continuant de se frotter fortement jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse mal. Il devait toujours se punir comme Oncle Vernon lui disait lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise. Il le méritait. Mauvais garçon! Monstre! Il devait souffrir parce qu'il avait mis son Père en colère. Et Jonathan avait été fâché. Lorsque l'homme murmura son prénom, Aleksandre releva les yeux, le regarda quelques secondes puis les fixa sur ses pieds. Severus s'agenouilla devant lui et attrapa ses mains l'empêchant de se frotter avec la serviette. Les yeux de son Père étaient soucieux et scrutaient chaque trait de son visage.

-Je suis désolé de m'être énervé tout à l'heure, s'excusa Severus. Je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'était pas contre toi.  
-C'est moi!! S'écria Aleksandre en se reculant horrifié à l'idée que son Père remettait tout sur son dos. C'est moi!! Désolé…  
-Non, tu n'aurais pas dû jouer avec la nourriture et il ne servait à rien que je m'énerve. Je suis sincèrement désolé. N'es tu pas d'accord?

Aleksandre se mordilla la lèvre puis acquiesça. Après tout, si son Père n'était pas fâché, il n'allait pas insister pour qu'il le soit! Son Père attrapa la serviette et il le sécha à sa place. C'était si agréable quand son Père s'occupait ainsi de lui. Severus le fit se tourner pour qu'il puisse lui sécher correctement le dos. Alors qu'il voulut prendre ses vêtements propres pour s'habiller, Severus le souleva brusquement de terre et le posa sur la marche qui menait à la douche. Les yeux de l'homme fixaient son corps avec inquiétude puis fouilla les yeux de son fils. Aleksandre resta silencieux, se demandant ce que son Père examinait ainsi. Il n'avait rien fait, non? Doucement, Severus posa un doigt sur son ventre et Aleksandre sentit un petit picotement.

-C'est toi qui t'es fait ceci? Murmura t-il.

Baissant les yeux vers le doigt de son Père, Aleksandre s'aperçut qu'il s'était frotté avec la serviette de bain avec tellement de force que celle-ci avait tout éraflée sa peau. Un peu de sang était apparu des égratignures mais ce n'était pas assez ouvert pour que ça coule. Tremblant de froid et d'effroi, Aleksandre resta silencieux à regarder les petites blessures qu'il s'était infligées d'une manière à la fois volontaire et involontaire. Cependant, son Père semblait attendre une réponse puisqu'il lui releva le visage avec un doigt sous le menton et réitéra sa question.

-Je… la serviette… j'frottais… et…je ne voulais pas, jura Aleksandre en voulant s'éloigner des mains de son Père.  
-Vas t'asseoir sur le tabouret. Je vais te soigner. Plus jamais, je ne veux plus jamais que tu te refasses du mal ainsi. Est-ce que c'est compris?

La voix de Père était autoritaire et en même temps soucieuse. Comment faisait-il ça? Avant de le soigner, Severus attendit qu'Aleksandre lui promette qu'il ne le ferait plus. Ses yeux noirs et verts étaient remplis de larmes brillantes mais il ne les laissa pas couler. Il était assis, toujours nu, sur le tabouret comme son Père lui avait demandé. Celui-ci passa un onguent sur sa peau avec inquiétude. Il y avait un autre sentiment dans les yeux de l'homme qu'Aleksandre n'arrivait pas à définir mais c'était de la culpabilité. Severus était horrifié par ce que sa colère avait entraîné. Quelques minutes plus tard, plus aucune trace d'égratignure ne se voyait sur son corps et Aleksandre rougit en remarquant qu'il était toujours nu.

-Papa, murmura t-il avec gêne.  
-Oui? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a?  
-Tu sais… mon… pourquoi mon… zizi est plus petit qu'avant? Demanda Aleksandre en bégayant, le visage enflammé.

Il y'eut un court silence et Severus baissa les yeux vers l'entrejambe de son fils qui sembla rougir encore plus si c'était possible. Puis son rire léger s'éleva dans la Salle de Bain. Severus jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au pénis de son fils, clairement amusé par la question. Finalement, il se décida à répondre en voyant qu'Aleksandre allait brûler en rougissant ainsi. Il lui confia que c'était peut-être dû à la potion qu'il avait bue pour changer de physique. '-Oh oui, cette potion, pensa Aleksandre. Celle qui m'a donné un Papa'-. Heureusement, Aleksandre ne posa pas plus de question. Severus n'était pas près, mais vraiment pas du tout préparé, à répondre à des questions sur les zizis des garçons et à comment on faisait les bébés au cas où Aleksandre ne le saurait plus. Le garçon attrapa le slip que son Père lui tendit. Il l'enfila rapidement en ignorant le petit rire de son Père.

**oOo**

-TROP BIEN! S'écria Jonathan -tout sourire-.

-'Parle pour toi, pensa amèrement Aleksandre'-. Ils étaient dans le Salon et Elena venait de leur annoncer qu'ils allaient passer la nuit chez Mr et Mrs Malefoy seuls parce que tous deux étaient occupés pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Elena était en mission et Severus devait passer la nuit au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais Aleksandre ignorait cela puisqu'il ne savait pas que son Père était un espion. Severus craignait sa réaction lorsqu'il allait apprendre qu'il était un 'Mangemort'. Et Dumbledore avait suggéré de laisser Aleksandre dans l'ignorance afin qu'il ne laisse jamais échapper la condition de Severus par inadvertance. À contrecœur, Severus avait admis que c'était une condition non négligeable. C'était assez difficile. Si Aleksandre ne saisissait pas l'importance de son statut d'espion, ça pourrait remonter d'une manière ou d'une autre à un Mangemort donc à Voldemort. Et ça pouvait être dangereux.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Aleksandre à mi-voix.  
-Parce que ni Severus, ni moi ne sommes là pour vous surveiller, expliqua Elena avec un sourire.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Nous sommes occupés pour l'Ordre du Phénix, répondit Severus.  
-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire?

Le Maître des Potions pencha sa tête vers la droite en regardant Aleksandre. Cela suffit au garçon pour l'intimider puisqu'il rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées. Parfois, Aleksandre posait une avalanche de questions inutiles et il était beaucoup trop curieux. Severus eut un petit sourire en voyant son fils se mordiller la lèvre en lui jetant un coup d'œil discret. Une fois que la question du coucher chez les Malefoy fut réglée, Jonathan monta préparer son sac avec enthousiasme en embrassant chacun de deux adultes même s'ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix de prendre cette décision. Elena annonça qu'elle allait passer un coup de plumeau. Aleksandre voulut faire de même que son cousin mais Severus lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira sur ses genoux.

Intimidé, l'enfant gigota mal à l'aise et tenta de s'extirper des bras de l'homme. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un même si son Père lui prodiguait de nombreux câlins lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Et Aleksandre adorait ses moments tout en étant intimidé. Cependant, Severus ne desserra pas sa prise avant qu'il ne se soit détendu contre son torse. Finalement, Aleksandre se calma et posa sa tête contre le buste de son Père en jouant avec ses grands doigts. Severus le laissa plier chacun de ses doigts un par un en les comptant à voix haute, les déplier et recommencer ce petit jeu. Il se racla la gorge faisant sursauter son fils. Et cela le fit sourire amusé bien qu'il gardât le silence.

-Je sais que tu ne te sens pas très à l'aise avec Lucius et Narcissa mais tu n'as aucune raison de les craindre, confia Severus. S'il y avait une minime chance qu'ils te fassent quelque chose, ni Jonathan ni toi n'irait dormir au Manoir Malefoy ce soir. Ils te protégeront plus qu'ils ne tenteront de te faire de mal. Est-ce que tu me comprends?  
-Hum… je crois… mais, ils sont gentils?  
-Bien évidemment. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on ne les connaît pas, ils sont un peu intimidants mais ils sont très gentils.  
-Vraiment gentils?

La phrase du Médicomage des Malefoy -Mrs Scaves- lui revint en mémoire: 'les questions répétitives d'un enfant retardé lui permet d'essayer de rehausser un certain degré de sécurité s'il est instable émotionnellement ce qui semble être le cas d'Aleksandre. En posant plusieurs fois la même question, il voudra se rassurer.'. Apparemment, la jeune femme n'avait pas tort. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'Aleksandre lui posait la même question sur le même sujet. Severus garda néanmoins le silence et il acquiesça en priant pour que cette nuit loin de son fils se passe bien. S'il venait à être réveillé par un cauchemar, ni Lucius ni Narcissa ne serait efficace pour le calmer. Et lui serait loin alors qu'il lui avait promis plusieurs fois d'être près de lui à chaque cauchemar. '-Oh Salazar, juste cette nuit, pria le Maître des Potions-'.

**oOo**

-Ça ce passe bien chez Severus? Demanda Lucius avec intérêt.  
-Oui, Monsieur, répondit Aleksandre.  
-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom et pareil pour Narcissa. Après tout, nous allons être amenés à passer du temps ensembles dans les semaines qui vont arriver.

Aleksandre eut un petit rire nerveux et jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge murale qui ornait le mur des Malefoy. Il était dix sept heures. Son Père était parti depuis une bonne heure après être resté durant trois heures pour le rassurer. Il s'était levé précipitamment en échangeant un regard sombre avec son meilleur ami.

Embrassant les deux garçons, il leur murmura d'être sages bien qu'il le rappela plus particulièrement à Jonathan et de passer une bonne nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il disparaissait, laissant Aleksandre angoisser seul. De son côté Elena les avait quittés très rapidement puisque Dumbledore l'appelait. Pour une fois, Aleksandre aurait été heureux de se retrouver avec sa Tante si ça pouvait lui éviter d'être avec Lucius Malefoy.

Depuis, Aleksandre était resté sur la même chaise. Heureusement son Père avait pensé à laisser des feuilles et des feutres pour qu'il puisse dessiner. Dans son sac, l'homme avait aussi rajouté quelques petites voitures qu'il adorait mais Aleksandre avait été prévenu: il ne devait pas jouer n'importe où pour ne pas casser quelque chose. Alors, il préférait dessiner et il jouerait aux voitures dans la Chambre où il dormirait. Lucius retint un soupir en voyant l'enfant si craintif envers lui. Bon d'accord, avec les évènements du mois de juin, il le comprenait mais tout de même… Severus avait du lui dire qu'il n'était pas un horrible monstre contrairement à la croyance populaire. Aleksandre était son filleul en quelque sorte alors Lucius souhaitait ardemment pouvoir s'entendre avec Aleksandre aussi bien qu'avec Jonathan mais cette idée semblait totalement absurde à l'heure qu'il était.

Drago et Jonathan étaient dans la Chambre du Premier et devaient s'amuser. Aleksandre était triste à cette idée puisque Jonathan ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de l'approcher plus que nécessaire. Et les seuls fois qu'il faisait c'était lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux devant Severus et Elena. Il aimerait bien avoir un cousin, pas comme Dudley évidemment mais un cousin. En plus Jonathan avait le même âge que lui. Alors Aleksandre voulait être près de Jonathan avec lequel il pourrait jouer, rire et se confier. Mais il était différent: Père lui avait un peu expliqué même s'il n'avait pas tout totalement compris. Et Jonathan ne devait sûrement pas apprécier les personnes qui étaient différentes de lui. Et même Drago l'observait toujours comme s'il était une stupide bête de foire.

-Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec les garçons? Proposa Narcissa en s'inquiétant pour son silence. Ou, dans la chambre qui t'es réservée pour ce soir?  
-Hum… dans la Chambre, s'il vous plaît…  
-Très bien. Majestic!

Un elfe de Maison apparût. Un grand drap crasseux l'entourait. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Narcissa qui lui montra d'un geste de la main Aleksandre. Celui-ci se rappela brutalement de l'épisode avec Dobby durant sa seconde année. Mr Malefoy sembla lui aussi s'en souvenir puisqu'il se retourna vers lui avec un petit regard gêné. Il avait essayé de le tuer! Heureusement que Dobby l'avait protégé en l'empêchant de dégainer sa baguette magique. Un frisson remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il se retint de s'enfuir en courant. Pour aller où de toute manière ?

-Montre la Chambre attribuée à Aleksandre et explique lui le chemin pour ne pas qu'il se perde, ordonna la femme.  
-Bien Maîtresse. Suivez-moi, Monsieur.

Intimidé et se souvenant un peu de l'association qu'Hermione avait créée du nom SAVE ou SAKE, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment, Aleksandre le suivit et essaya de se souvenir des deux étages parcourus. Heureusement l'elfe Majestic lui expliquait très bien quel était le chemin à prendre et quels objets il devait suivre -le tableau de Folfollet puis le Chandelier en argent du Dix-huitième Siècle- s'il ne se rappelait pas des indications -à droite, à gauche, de nouveau à droite, puis l'escalier en marbre noir-. Arrivé face à une porte en bois foncé, l'elfe de Maison l'ouvrit et s'inclina face à lui.

-Voici votre chambre, Monsieur.  
-Merci…

Les grands yeux de l'elfe le suivirent avec ébahissement jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme. Mais Aleksandre ne le remarqua pas tant il était absorbé par la décoration magnifique de la Chambre. Tout était en bois sculpté qui devait avoir coûté une fortune, la plupart des objets de décoration étaient en argent ou cristal. C'était tout bonnement somptueux et richissime. Bientôt, il allait vivre dans un Manoir semblable à celui-ci. Waouh, ça allait être étrange de vivre dans une si grande maison. La pièce était tellement grande et belle qu'Aleksandre se sentait mal à l'aise d'être entouré de toute cette richesse.

Aleksandre se jeta sur le grand lit au couvre-lit bleu foncé. Il entreprit de sauter sur le matelas à plusieurs reprises, rebondissant dessus. Des rires emplirent la pièce. Tout en sautant dangereusement sur le lit, Aleksandre regarda autour de lui. Des arabesques folles étaient dessinées sur le plafond et l'enfant s'amusa à essayer de découvrir ce que ces dessins représentaient. Mais c'était terriblement difficile alors il vida son petit sac sur le lit. Après avoir arrêté de se déchaîner sur le matelas. Un amas de jouet tomba sur l'édredon et Aleksandre en repoussa la moitié en les faisant tomber au sol d'une main. Attrapant les voitures, il créa des tunnels en soulevant légèrement le tissu de la couette pour les faire passer.

**oOo**

Drago et Jonathan se regardèrent en souriant puis le premier posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de faire le moins de bruit possible. Leur petite mission les excitait et les firent pouffer mais Jonathan se redressa en mimant une nouvelle fois le geste de faire silence. Les deux garçons collèrent leurs oreilles contre la double porte du Salon principal bien que sachant que si Lucius les trouvait à écouter aux portes, ils allaient avoir de gros ennuis. Notamment Drago mais Lucius n'hésiterait pas à prévenir Elena dès son retour. Cependant, ils prirent le risque de se faire découvrir et punir parce que le sujet dont les deux adultes Malefoy parlaient semblait très intéressant.

-…rouve que c'est étrange.  
-Tu es un peu paranoïaque Lucius, plaisanta Narcissa  
-Pas du tout! J'en ai parlé avec Severus, il pense pareil que moi, se défendit Lucius.  
-Justement c'est encore pire. Je ne connais personne de plus suspicieux que Severus pour la moindre chose si ce n'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Par le trou de la serrure, les deux adolescents virent Lucius lever les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il ne pouvait nier puisque son épouse avait totalement raison: Severus était un homme tellement paranoïaque que s'en était aberrant mais ça lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Narcissa tendit un verre de Brandy à son mari qui l'accepta pendant qu'elle continuait à nettoyer le grand meuble. Depuis des années, Lucius lui assurait que les elfes étaient là pour le faire mais la femme avait toujours dit qu'elle n'était pas une incapable et que si elle voulait faire le ménage, c'était son droit. Depuis, l'homme ne disait plus rien, acceptant le choix étrange de Cissy.

-Dumbledore va lui dire dans quelques jours, commenta Narcissa. Le temps qu'il corrige les tests et comptabilise les points.  
-Severus est sûr qu'Albus va refuser. Et je suis de son avis.  
-Si Aleksandre n'a pas le niveau pour, c'est tout à fait normal.  
-C'est évident qu'il ne l'a pas mais Severus souhaite qu'il soit dans un endroit en sécurité et près de lui. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est normal. Il n'a pas besoin d'étudier comme les cours habituels.

Narcissa soupira et réfléchit en posant le chiffon avec lequel elle nettoyait le meuble. Son époux et son meilleur ami étaient persuadés que Dumbledore allait refuser qu'Aleksandre intègre Poudlard. Ce qui, en soit, était logique puisqu'il était retardé et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à suivre le rythme imposé par l'école de Sorcellerie. C'était même certain qu'Aleksandre serait totalement débordé et submergé à Poudlard. Cependant Narcissa espérait que le vieil homme se rendrait compte -évidemment, il ignorait que c'était le Survivant- qu'Aleksandre avait besoin d'être près de son Père mais surtout en sécurité. Mais elle savait intérieurement que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas s'apercevoir de ce fait et qu'Aleksandre et Severus allaient très certainement être séparés s'il n'était pas accepté à Poudlard.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Jonathan et Drago tendirent encore plus l'oreille. À vrai dire, l'idée qu'Aleksandre rejoigne Poudlard les taraudait depuis plusieurs jours mais aucun n'avait osé poser la question à leurs parents car cela signifierait qu'ils s'y intéressaient. Stupide fierté. Jonathan commença petit à petit à comprendre que son cousin était vraiment dérangé mentalement et qu'il avait vécu des choses horribles. Évidemment, il savait qu'Aleksandre avait été maltraité par sa famille comme lui avait expliqué sa Mère mais est-ce que cela suffisait pour entraîner le retard mental d'un adolescent? Il s'était posé plusieurs questions, incapable de trouver les réponses. Pour lui, tout cela était totalement abstrait et il ne saisissait pas très bien toutes les conséquences entraînées par ces deux choses. C'est vrai que Oncle Severus avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui expliquer après les cauchemars horribles de ses derniers jours mais Jonathan l'avait toujours refoulé. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû le faire pour comprendre ce qu'il en était. Pour comprendre ce qu'était Aleksandre.

-Qu'est ce que Severus veux faire s'il ne peut pas prendre Aleksandre avec lui? Demanda la jeune femme. Il ne peut pas le laisser tous les jours dans leur maison et Elena ne peux pas s'occuper toute la journée de lui surtout avec les changements qu'il va y'avoir bientôt.  
-Peut-être… le mettre dans un Hôpital, confia le blond en soupirant et avalant une gorgée d'alcool.  
-À l'Hôpital? S'indigna Narcissa. Mais…  
-Personnellement, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, coupa t-il. Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu depuis sa naissance, c'est tout à fait normal qu'Aleksandre ait été atteint mentalement. Il a besoin d'aide même si Severus ne l'admet pas encore totalement.  
-Oui, mais tout de même dans un Hôpital… C'est assez fort comme décision. Ce n'est pas à l'Hôpital St-Mangouste au moins?  
-Non, il ne s'occupe pas de ce genre de cas. Je pense à un genre d'Hôpital pour enfant qui fait aussi école. Ça serait le meilleur mais Severus ne veux pas commencer à chercher une école comme ça tant que Dumbledore ne lui a pas donné les résultats des tests.

Attrapant la main de son meilleur ami, Jonathan entraîna Drago dans les escaliers et ils retournèrent dans la Chambre du blond le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois que la porte fut fermée derrière eux, ils échangèrent un coup d'œil rapidement et prirent place sur le grand lit au centre de la pièce. Machinalement, Drago se pencha, attrapa un paquet de Suçacides, en prit une grosse poignée, les fourra dans sa bouche et tendit le paquet à son ami qui fit pareil que lui. Simultanément, leur visage se déforma d'une grimace en sentant les bonbons leur piquer la langue.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent silencieux en enregistrant tout ce qu'ils venaient de surprendre. Jonathan comprit alors que son cousin était malade et qu'il allait peut-être être enfermé dans un Hôpital. Dit ainsi, cela semblait une décision très crue mais d'un côté ça l'étonnait fortement que Severus accepte de le laisser seul dans un Hôpital. Mais peut-être était-ce la seule solution? Ça serait vraiment étrange pour toute la famille qu'un de leur membre n'entre pas à Poudlard mais dans un Hôpital… Après tout, si Aleksandre était destiné à étudier dans une sorte d'Hôpital pour enfant et bien qu'il en soit ainsi! Et les parents de son meilleur ami avaient parlé de changements. Quels changements? À part la nouvelle maison des Snape, il n'y avait rien qui allait changer à leurs connaissances. Les adultes semblaient encore leur cacher quelque chose. C'était une des choses qui indignaient et mettaient en colère les deux amis.

**oOo**

Severus sentit son corps frémir lorsque le regard perçant du Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba sur son dos et l'observa. Il était certain que le Lord Noir analysait le moindre de ses gestes et même la posture de son corps pour trouver quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais l'homme avait confiance en lui alors l'observation angoissante ne dura que quelques minutes. À l'opposé, cela faisait des heures qu'il faisait des Potions pour le Maître. Severus passa un doigt dans le col de sa robe et l'étira quelques secondes pour faire passer un peu d'air. Il était en sueur. Les différentes fumées qui s'élevaient des chaudrons le faisaient suffoquer. Consciencieusement, il jeta une poignée de poudre d'Ambroise écrasée dans un chaudron. La substance vira du rouge au jaune et Severus sentit ses épaules se détendre ainsi que le reste de son corps. Il avait réussi. Celle-ci était finie. Merci Salazar!

-La première potion est terminée Maître, murmura t-il en éteignant le feu sous le chaudron.  
-Parfait Severus. Continue les autres et donne-moi celle-ci.  
-… Tenez Maître.

La porte claqua derrière le corps de Lord Voldemort. Severus relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait retenue tout au long de l'inspection minutieuse de l'homme. Toutes ses petites pressions le faisaient détester son rôle d'espion. Oh oui, il aurait préféré mille fois d'être avec son fils qu'avec ce… cet être abject. Par Salazar, il sentait encore les grands doigts blancs, presque cadavérique du Seigneur des ténèbres entrer en contact avec les siens. Toucher l'homme était une chose qui le répugnait totalement. À chaque fois, son estomac se retournait et il devait veiller à retenir ses nausées et à ne pas s'éloigner brusquement de lui. Heureusement, maintenant qu'il était parti, il allait pouvoir finir de concocter calmement ses potions de Magie Noire qu'il avait tellement de fois préparées étant plus jeune. Une vague de remords et de culpabilité envahit Severus en repensant à son choix premier: rejoindre corps et âme le Lord Noir.

Décidé à ne pas ressasser ses souvenirs, l'esprit de Severus se tourna vers sa famille. Elena était repartie avec quelques membres de l'Ordre fouiller le Chemine de Traverse, le Chaudron Baveur et Pré au Lard au cas où Harry Potter ce serait réfugié dans ces endroits. Ils pouvaient chercher longtemps. D'ailleurs, il allait devoir annoncer la disparition de Potter dans trois jours au Seigneur et ça allait être une dure épreuve. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers son neveu et son fils. À l'heure qu'il était, Jonathan et Drago devaient être dans la chambre du second et devaient discuter, imaginer et concocter des plans machiavéliques pour leur rentrée à Poudlard. Merlin, pourquoi Jonathan entrait à Poudlard après s'être fait renvoyer de Dumstrang? Le Château n'allait pas survivre avec Drago et Jonathan d'un côté et les jumeaux Weasley de l'autre. Et Aleksandre devrait être couché et endormi. Normalement.

**oOo**

Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Loin de là. Il n'était pas dans son lit et encore moins dans la Chambre qui lui était réservée. En fait, Aleksandre était dans la Cuisine avec Mrs Malefoy et prenait plaisir à l'aider à nettoyer les restes du repas. Elle lavait les assiettes, plats, verres et couverts avec sa baguette magique et lui les empilaient puis rangeaient les couverts dans le tiroir convenu, les verres dans le meuble un peu trop haut pour lui et laissa les plats sur le plan de travail. Mrs Malefoy lui avait assuré que les elfes allaient s'en occuper lorsqu'il avait voulu monter sur une chaise pour atteindre le meuble.

La porte de la Cuisine s'ouvrit et Drago entra avec un petit air innocent collé au visage ce qui lui valut un regard suspicieux de la part de Narcissa. Machinalement, Aleksandre baissa les yeux quand il passa à côté du blond. Celui-ci embrassa la joue de sa Mère en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, fit un signe de tête à Aleksandre puis quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Jonathan cria un 'BONNE NUIT!' depuis le Salon et leurs pas précipités résonnèrent quelques instants avant que tout ne redevienne silencieux

-Oh Merlin, Severus va nous tuer! S'écria Narcissa en se tournant vers lui, prenant conscience de l'heure tardive. Tu devrais être couché depuis une heure. Allez, hop, au lit…  
-Suis pas fatigué, gémit Aleksandre avec des yeux suppliants.  
-Des règles sont des règles et doivent être respectées.

La femme lui prit la main et le ramena jusque dans la Chambre qu'il s'était approprié. Gêné, il enfila son pyjama pendant que Mrs Malfoy fermait les volets. Elle alluma une petite torche en guise de veilleuse et ouvrit les draps pour qu'Aleksandre puisse s'allonger dans le lit. Habilement, il évita les jouets qui traînaient toujours sur le plancher et il grimpa dans le lit un peu trop haut. Timidement, il attrapa la fine couette très petite qu'il ne quittait jamais pour dormir. C'était un peu comme un doudou. Mrs Malfoy lui souhaita une bonne nuit et sourit en le voyant s'endormir comme une masse après qu'elle l'ait fait boire un verre d'eau avec une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve cachée et donnée par les bons soins du Maître des Potions. Le geste qui l'étonna fut lorsqu'il commença à sucer son pouce.

-Et bien, je ne crois pas que tu aurais ta place dans une école de brutes comme Poudlard mon Chéri, murmura t'elle en quittant la pièce.

* * *

_Info: Chapitre remis en ligne après correction par ma bêta -mounette- le 06/05/09_


	9. IX: Le Manoir Snape

**

* * *

**

Chapitre: Le Manoir Snape.

Elena soupira, essuya son front en sueur puis remercia son fils d'un sourire pour le verre de jus de citrouille qu'il venait de lui donner. Lui-même vidait la carafe tellement il était assoiffé. Elena entendit Severus lâcher un juron dans la pièce adjacente et un léger sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres surtout lorsqu'elle entendit Aleksandre commencer à poser des questions à son Père sans même attendre que celui-ci ait fini de lui répondre pour en formuler une nouvelle. À ce rythme là, Severus allait sentir sa patience s'effriter puis exploser. Jonathan eut aussi un sourire moqueur à l'égard de son Oncle Severus. Aleksandre ignorait-il donc que le professeur n'était pas patient et encore moins calme lorsqu'il faisait du bricolage, du rangement ou des aménagements? Apparemment oui.

-Oncle Severus va devenir fou, confia Jonathan en se mettant à quatre pattes au sol pour continuer à vider un carton de vaisselle.  
-Je crois aussi, appuya Elena en riant. Allez, il faut qu'on finisse ça et on sera tranquille.

Le déménagement et l'aménagement avaient enfin lieu. C'est pourquoi -merci la magie-, Severus et Elena avaient rétréci tous les cartons, meubles qu'ils gardaient et autres affaires à l'aide de sortilège de réduction. Tous les petits paquets avaient été déposés dans une grosse malle. C'était étrange de voir dix ou quinze années, pour Severus, contenir dans une unique malle. Jonathan avait voulu utiliser sa baguette magique mais les deux adultes avaient directement réagi en grognant que c'était interdit et lui demandant de se préparer pour l'éloigner de la tentation.

Une fois dans leur nouvelle maison, les deux adultes avaient à nouveau redonné leur taille originale à chaque objet puis Severus finissait de remonter ou monter les nouveaux meubles du Salon. Ceux de la Cuisine avaient déjà été faits. Certains meubles ne pouvaient pas être reconstruits à coup de baguette magique puisque leur construction était bien trop complexe. Donc Severus s'affairait de mauvaise humeur à cette tâche. C'est pourquoi, Elena et Jonathan s'occupaient de ranger la vaisselle dans les ameublements et Aleksandre… ne faisait rien. Pas qu'il ne l'ait pas voulu mais après avoir commencé à jouer avec tout ce qu'il trouvait en riant, Elena l'avait assuré d'aller voir si son Père ne désirait rien. Étrangement, il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Le Manoir connaissait une certaine agitation. Tous avaient été prévenus du changement du Quartier Général et tous ceux qui le pouvaient, mettaient la main à la patte pour les aider. On voyait surtout Sirius et Remus qui faisaient les allers-retours depuis le Square Grimmaurd apportant de nombreuses affaires de tous les membres qui allaient dormir continuellement au Manoir. Lucius et Narcissa leurs avaient envoyés des elfes de Maison qui s'agitaient au Troisième Étage. Grâce à leur magie, l'immense bibliothèque commençait à se remplir rapidement -de livres, évidemment-. La Salle de jeux se regorgeait de passe-temps à la fois Moldus comme une télévision que Severus avait acheté pour les enfants à la demande de Jonathan et Aleksandre et à la fois Sorcier tels que les cartes explosives, les échecs magiques… à la grande excitation des deux enfants Snape qui n'attendaient que le moment pour pouvoir y jouer.

Au Square Grimmaurd, les adolescents ne criaient pas vraiment à la joie. Déménager de ce trou miteux leur plaisait car ils en avaient marre de cet endroit mais aller habiter _chez_ leur Professeur de potion… Seigneur, c'était horrible. On ne pouvait pas leur infliger cela!! Ils n'avaient rien fait. Sans entrain, ils finissaient de tout emballer pour ramener chez les Snape. Mais dès que Mrs Weasley les menaça de leur donner des coups de balais, ils accélèrent le rythme et se préparèrent pour quitter définitivement le Square Grimmaurd qui était, malheureusement, devenu trop dangereux pour leur sécurité.

-Papa, t'es tout rouge. Pourquoi t'es tout rouge? T'as chaud? Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Waouh, t'es aussi rouge que le tee-shirt d'Elena. Fait… Ça fait un peu de couleur sur toi.

Et Aleksandre pouffa de rire à sa blague vaseuse. Après tout, son Père était habillé tout en noir avec une chemise blanche et il avait enlevé -heureusement- sa longue cape noire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il mentait après tout. Severus se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil amusé. L'enfant était monté sur la banquette en cuir et avait réussi à grimper sur la commode. De quelle manière, Severus l'ignorait. Oh oui, Aleksandre était petit et mince. Ses jambes balançaient dans le vide et venait frapper régulièrement la porte du meuble sans remarquer que ce bruit agaçait fortement l'adulte. Il lança un grand sourire à son Père alors qu'il s'approchait de lui et tendit les bras en bougeant les mains vers lui pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Severus capitula et le prit contre lui en posant sa baguette sur la table à côté.

-Tu n'arrêtes jamais, petit monstre, grogna t-il. Tu n'as rien à faire plutôt que de te moquer de moi?  
-Bah non, répondit l'enfant en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son Père. Je m'ennuie. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?  
-Moi, je vais continuer de monter la vitrine et toi, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi, tu ne vas pas te balader dans la Maison? Les membres de l'Ordre vont bientôt arriver avec leurs enfants et ont dînera après. Tu as faim?  
-Non. Un peu. Ça dépend ce qu'on mange.  
-Tu verras, Mrs Weasley cuisine très bien, confia Severus en murmurant dans son oreille.  
-M'en souviens… plus trop mais un peu quand même.

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, Severus jura et soupira de soulagement: il avait enfin fini et les elfes de maison des Malefoy avaient terminé le troisième étage. La seule chose qui restait à faire était de préparer les lits pour la nuit à venir. Et bien sur, ils devraient continuer à vider les cartons le lendemain et tout ranger à une place précise. La seule pièce qui n'avait pas été touchée était le Laboratoire de Potions. Severus avait seulement autorisé les elfes à placer les différentes armoires, tables et étagères mais tous les ingrédients étaient en sûreté dans son bureau privé et fermé précautionneusement par plusieurs tours de clés et quelques sortilèges de son invention.

-Professeur Snape, où sont les draps? Demanda Hermione en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mrs Weasley et moi voudrions commencer à faire les lits.  
-Monsieur, elles sont où les toilettes? Interrogea Fred.  
-Professeur, qu'…  
-ASSEZ!! S'écria t-il.

Oh Merlin toutes ses voix, ses questions tourbillonnaient dans son cerveau et lui faisaient pointer le début d'une migraine. Tous les enfants le regardèrent surpris et un ricanement moqueur s'éleva derrière la porte. Il y eut un faible murmure que Severus perçut pourtant très bien: '_Je vous l'avais dit qu'il ne serait pas plus aimable…'_. C'était Ronald Weasley qui, évidemment, ramenait toujours sa grande bouche partout où il allait! Un regard noir lui répondit et le rouquin déglutit craintivement. Après tout, Snape était toujours aussi effrayant que ce soit pendant les vacances scolaires ou dans les cachots de Poudlard. Et il ne valait pas mieux l'énerver durant ses vacances pour ne pas subir son courroux de retour au Château.

-Papa!! Protesta Aleksandre en se redressant du canapé où il était allongé. Pourquoi tu cries, les pauvres. Ils t'ont rien fait  
-Oh toi, Aleks… Miss Granger, allez voir Elena pour les draps. Weasley, les toilettes sont au même endroit que la dernière fois que vous me l'avez demandé. La prochaine fois que j'entends cette question, je prendrais votre tête et me ferais un plaisir de la mettre dans la cuvette de ces toilettes après avoir fait plusieurs tests d'échantillon de Potions sur vous. Compris?

Aleksandre pouffa de rire lorsque tous partirent de la pièce les jambes à leur cou. Il se rallongea sur le canapé en cuir et attrapa le livre qu'il avait laissé tombé au sol sous la surprise. C'était un livre interactif que son Père lui avait offert-le premier cadeau- malgré la réticence d'Aleksandre de l'accepter. Ensuite, il avait sangloté dans les bras de l'homme qui avait cru que le cadeau ne lui avait pas plu. Mais c'était des larmes de joie. Le livre était un bouquin de coloriage. Il n'avait qu'à poser son doigt sur une palette de couleur qui était inscrite sur les pages et le passer sur la partie qu'il voulait colorier. Le but était de ne pas dépasser des traits. Dans ce cas, les couleurs dégoulinaient et le coloriage était à refaire.

Le temps s'écoulait doucement. La journée avait été longue et épuisante et Severus ne souhaitait que deux petites choses qui étaient très facile à réaliser: partager un gros -très gros- câlin avec son fils qui était en pleine forme puis s'endormir profondément dans son lit, dans sa nouvelle chambre. Un soupir heureux traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir faire ses deux choses tranquillement. Silencieusement, il observa Aleksandre se concentrer en mordillant sa lèvre et qui poussa un faible gémissement de colère lorsqu'il vit le rouge se mélanger au noir et au bleu lorsqu'il dépassa des traits. Severus pouffa et d'un geste, il commença à faire les contours du dragon des mêmes couleurs qu'Aleksandre le souhaitait et l'enfant lui fit un large sourire de remerciement. Ensuite, il put colorier sans avoir à la recommencer pendant des heures.

-Oncle Severus, on mange! Appela Jonathan.

Severus se releva en sentant ses os craquer -aïe- et fit un large sourire à l'adolescent qui se précipita vers lui. Jonathan lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille sur Elena qui les fit éclater de rire tous les deux stupidement. Aleksandre sourit à son cousin, se mit sur ses pieds et rejoignit la cuisine qui était déjà remplie laissant les deux hommes ensembles. Parfois, Jonathan lui donnait l'impression qu'il était de trop alors il s'éclipsait gentiment. Mrs Weasley lui assigna une place avec un sourire chaleureux. Soudainement, au milieu de tout ce monde, Aleksandre sentit la timidité et une grande peur l'emparer et lui serrer la gorge. C'était stupide. Il glissa sur son siège et sourit timidement à Hermione qui l'observait en douce. La jeune femme était toujours très curieuse par rapport au fils de son Professeur de Potion. Il semblait tellement étrange mais elle ne savait pas ce qui le faisait différent des autres enfants de son âge. Avec Ginny, elles s'étaient déjà promis de trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez Aleksandre Snape.

Severus et Jonathan les rejoignirent seulement quelques secondes après. Ils avaient encore l'air de se moquer de la seule et unique femme Snape. Les deux hommes s'assirent, face à Aleksandre, côte à côte et se sourirent en se tournant vers Elena. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil puis leva les yeux au ciel en cachant son sourire. Jonathan fit un bref sourire à Aleksandre qui lui rendit joyeusement. La complicité entre Jonathan et Severus était évidente. Machinalement, le Maître des Potions servit un verre de jus de citrouille à son fils et son neveu sous les yeux ébahis des autres enfants qui ignoraient que leur Professeur acariâtre pouvait être serviable. Et apparemment, ce n'était que pour sa famille puisque Severus fusilla Fred et George lorsque ceux-ci tendirent leurs verres vides vers lui avec des grands sourires stupides.

Le repas était délicieux. Succulent même. Merlin, si Mrs Weasley avait été une Moldue, elle serait indéniablement reconnue comme une Chef-Cuisinière de haut talent. Son restaurant aurait obtenu plusieurs étoiles. Les plats se vidaient petit à petit et bientôt, il ne resta plus que des restes insignifiants qui n'intéressaient personne. Molly Weasley sourit avec satisfaction en débarrassant la table pour apporter les fromages et le dessert. Aleksandre se lécha les doigts plein de sauce malgré le regard de son Père qui lui montra d'un signe de tête la serviette juste à côté de lui mais, oh Merlin, Aleksandre l'ignora en affichant un sourire innocent. Combien de fois avait-il dit à Aleksandre de ne pas mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche? Des centaines de fois depuis le début s'il se souvenait bien…

Bien que tout le monde parlait joyeusement, Hermione était la seule, avec Sirius, qui semblait abattue par la disparition de son meilleur ami. Merlin, Harry avait disparu!! Disparu!! Où était-il? Pourquoi était-il parti? Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé? Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver des réponses logiques et toutes ses questions tournaient, se retournaient et changeaient dans sa tête. Mais non, rien ne lui apparaissait. Rien… Mais il y avait certainement une excellente raison qui avait poussé son meilleur ami à faire ce geste. Dépité, elle lança un coup d'œil à Sirius. Dès que l'homme n'était plus occupé, que personne ne lui parlait, ses yeux se fermaient dans la douleur et il était presque impossible de le tirer de cette apathie. Heureusement que Remus était là pour l'aider.

De son côté, Ron était furieux contre Harry. Le Survivant l'avait laissé tombé puisqu'il était _parti_ de lui-même. Les jumeaux et Ginny s'inquiétaient de cette disparition et se posaient des questions mais… Harry n'était pas _leur_ meilleur ami.

-Oh Severus, se rappela Dedalus Diggle, Albus m'a dit qu'il serait absent pendant quatre jours et qu'il reviendrait pour les résultats.  
-Résultats? Résultats de quoi? S'étonna Jonathan.  
-Occupe toi tes oignons, marmonna Elena.

**oOo**

Aleksandre éteignit la lumière. Oh Merlin, il n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette immense chambre. Heureusement, il y avait la veilleuse qui lui permettait de ne pas se retrouver complètement dans l'obscurité. C'était très étrange: la veille, il couchait dans un petit lit à une place qui lui convenait parfaitement et là, il se retrouvait dans un lit énorme et Père n'était même pas près de lui. Pas même dans la maison alors qu'il lui avait promis de venir le border pour la première nuit ici mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était occupé ailleurs alors Aleksandre n'allait pas le blâmer même s'il était un peu en colère. Évidemment, le garçon garda sa colère pour lui bien qu'il avait voulu lui hurler dessus quand son Père était parti.

Juste après le dîner, Severus s'était levé d'un bond avec surprise, avait échangé quelques mots avec Elena à l'oreille, salué tout le monde en jetant deux regards insistants à son fils et avait disparu sans un bruit. À chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, Aleksandre était angoissé. Il ignorait où il allait et il voulait toujours tout savoir parce que son Père souhaitait qu'il lui dise tout! Alors ce n'était pas juste que lui ignore tout, non? Et il ne savait même pas s'il avait le droit de se rendre dans la Chambre de son Père pour l'attendre. Dudley, lui avait le droit mais est-ce que ce droit s'appliquait pour chaque enfant ayant un Papa? Aleksandre ne le savait pas et il était inquiet et triste aussi.

Le plus angoissant était que s'il venait à avoir un de ses horribles cauchemars, son Père ne serait pas là. Il serait seul! Seul!! Comme avant mais maintenant, Aleksandre ne voulait plus l'être. À présent qu'il avait un Père, il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper. Oh non, maintenant Severus Snape était son Papa et ce pour longtemps! Qu'il le veuille ou non. Une fois qu'il se fût promis de ne jamais quitter son Père, Aleksandre recommença à s'affoler. Comment allait-il faire? La simple idée de dormir le faisait paniquer! Il voulait en parler. Oh oui, il voulait murmurer, raconter, crier, pleurer et hurler ce dont quoi il rêvait!! Oui, il le désirait tellement qu'il avait été vers son Père un matin et avait ouvert la bouche pour lui dire puis… il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait reprendre une Chogrenouille avant de s'enfuir. Aleksandre grogna. Non, il n'y arriverait jamais… C'était trop dur. Y penser en dehors de ses rêves le faisait frissonner alors… alors, simplement en parler était trop difficile. En parler signifiait accepter. Et il n'acceptait pas.

Tremblant, Aleksandre fit basculer ses jambes hors de son lit, gardant sa fine couette contre lui et resta debout devant le lit avec hésitation. Le froid qui lécha ses pieds nus le fit frissonner mais il resta immobile. Finalement, Aleksandre ferma les yeux et il avança à tâtons jusqu'au coin étrange près des grandes fenêtres. Il semblait y avoir des coins partout dans une pièce circulaire mais Aleksandre trouva celui qui lui paraissait le moins effrayant, un peu comme l'endroit où il se réfugiait chez les Dursley. Ça l'avait toujours rassuré d'être près de la fenêtre et de toute manière il ne méritait que le sol. Il n'avait toujours mérité de dormir que sur le sol. C'était suffisant pour lui.

Il se laissa glisser au sol doucement et se roula en boule. Un de ses bras lui servit d'oreiller, la couette dont il refusait de se séparer lui couvrit la moitié du corps et sa bouche suçait son pouce vivement.

**oOo**

Lord Voldemort resta impassible et congédia son Mangemort d'un signe de la main. Il y avait beaucoup plus important que ce misérable détail. Il devait délivrer ses Mangemorts d'Azkaban le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Surtout des Mangemorts comme Bellatrix. Cette femme lui était indispensable pour ses missions. Malheureusement, libérer des gens d'Azkaban, bien qu'urgent, semblait un projet quelque peu compliqué à réaliser et il allait devoir attendre encore un peu avant de lancer une offensive sur la Prison Sorcière. Ses troupes ne s'étaient pas épaissies comme il l'avait souhaité. Bien qu'une trentaine d'hommes l'avait rejoint avec enthousiasme et d'autre un peu moins joyeusement. Sa marque commençait à nouveau à s'étendre sur le pays. Ses Mangemorts embrigadaient leurs enfants et leurs amis sans réelles difficultés. Le Ministère était constamment surveillé en particulier par Lucius et Poudlard était sous le contrôle total de Severus. Et cela en toute discrétion. Par Salazar que c'était bon…

Très bientôt, son pouvoir s'étendrait sur l'Angleterre puis sur l'Europe et ce pouvoir irait sans conteste se développer au monde entier. La seule chose à faire pour atteindre ce but serait de tuer Dumbledore et bien sur Harry Potter. Le plus facile serait certainement l'adolescent qui avait une grande capacité magique. Mais l'homme avait remarqué au mois de juin qu'il ne savait l'utiliser correctement. Évidemment avec l'éducation magique que Poudlard leur offrait, les élèves n'étaient pas préparés à se battre et ce dans n'importe quel camp dans lequel ils allaient se placer pour la guerre prochaine. Et Dumbledore, le jour où le vieillard serait tué -de sa main de préférence-, Lord Voldemort ne connaîtrait jamais de jour plus satisfaisant. Et il jubilerait en tuant Potter.

-Severus, approche mon garçon.

La Salle du Trône était somptueusement froide. De grandes colonnes portaient le plafond. De grands étendards en l'honneur de Salazar Serpentard, son ancêtre, couvrait un pan du mur et des rubis argent et verts étaient incrustés dans un dessin du mur derrière le Trône qui était posé sur une estrade surélevée par rapport au sol où ses hommes s'agenouillaient. Le Trône était en or et Voldemort était assis dessus avec toute la grâce et l'élégance qu'il possédait. Encore aujourd'hui, l'homme restait très charismatique même si son visage était déformé, qu'aucun cheveu n'était présent sur son crâne et que ses yeux étaient rouges. Rouge sang à faire hurler de peur.

Severus avança au centre du cercle et il sentit le regard bleu gris de Lucius se fixer sur son dos tout comme les autres Mangemorts. Severus détestait quand l'attention de tous les Mangemorts se posait sur lui, il avait l'impression qu'ils essayaient tous de lire en lui. Ce qui, évidemment, était impossible et même s'il le savait, il haïssait cette sensation. Le même regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba sur lui. Il devait annoncer plusieurs choses à l'homme en ce jour et heureusement… ce n'était pas des mauvaises nouvelles. L'homme priait intérieurement pour qu'il ne reçoive aucun sortilège Endoloris ou autres tortures. Non merci… Respectueusement, le célèbre Maître des Potions s'inclina et garda la tête baissée quelques secondes. Il grogna silencieusement en sentant son dos craquer. Pourtant, il n'avait pas même la quarantaine!!

-Dumbledore est parti, Maître. Il part pendant quatre jours mais n'a laissé aucune indication à personne. Pas même à McGonagall, confia t-il. Son bureau est fermé, complètement. Il m'a demandé de lui préparer des Potions toniques que j'ai fait mais en très faible quantité. Il semblerait que Dumbledore se soit rendu dans un endroit dangereux.  
-Étonnant. Très étonnant… Je veux que tu te renseignes à ce sujet dès son retour.  
-Bien Maître. Je le ferais, Mon Seigneur.  
-Ça ira. Vous pouvez tous partir. Lucius, reste.  
-Maître, je dois vous confier quelque chose, murmura Severus alors que tous quittaient la pièce.

Le regard curieux du Seigneur des Ténèbres resta sur lui et d'un geste de la main, il l'autorisa à rester. Une lueur d'intérêt s'était allumée dans ses yeux rouges fixés sur Severus. C'était impressionnant le pouvoir qu'un seul homme avait sur d'autre par un simple geste de la main. Le silence tomba dans la pièce une fois que tous furent partis. Seuls restaient Lucius, Severus et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius interrogea du regard son Maître et celui-ci lui permit de rester d'un hochement de la tête. L'aristocrate savait ce que son meilleur ami allait annoncer et il savait aussi que ça allait être horrible pour lui de devoir cracher sur Aleksandre…

-Qu'as-tu à me dire Severus? Murmura Voldemort avec une curiosité cachée.  
-Hier, j'ai reçu une lettre me disant que… j'ai appris que j'avais un fils, Maître. Il est d'origine Russe. J'ai été le chercher dans la nuit juste avant le départ de Dumbledore.

Voldemort se redressa sur son siège et croisa le regard surpris de Lucius. Apparemment, le blond ignorait aussi cette nouvelle pour la moins surprenante. -'_Si tu savais…_, pensa Lucius en souriant intérieurement'-. De nouveau, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'incita à continuer son récit sans intervenir mais il était évident qu'il était très intéressé par ce que son fidèle lui disait. Severus? Un fils? Non!! C'était tout bonnement irréalisable, impensable… Personne ne pouvait croire que le Maître des Potions puisse avoir une famille. Évidemment, le Seigneur Noir connaissait l'existence de la sœur de son fidèle serviteur mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années et il semblait en être très heureux.

-Sans aucun doute, il me ressemble beaucoup physiquement, ajouta Severus nerveusement. Il a tout juste quinze ans.  
-Quinze ans? Je veux que tu m'expliques tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ordonna Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.  
-C'était une simple aventure d'un soir avec sa mère lorsque je suis partie en Russie. Vous vous souvenez, Maître? J'exécutais une mission pour vous. Je ne me rappelle même plus de son nom mais elle est morte alors qu'il avait deux ans. Il a été élevé chez sa famille après sa mort. Il est revenu en Angleterre.  
-Quel est son nom?  
-Aleksandre, Maître.  
-Et je suppose qu'il va rentrer à Poudlard?  
-Je ne sais pas encore, Maître. Ils l'ont évalué mais… nous avons trouvés quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui, ajouta Severus. Il a mal vécu chez sa famille et il est retardé mentalement.  
-Retardé? Retardé mentalement?  
-Son esprit est…, enfin ce n'est qu'un imbécile inutile mais Dumbledore ne veux pas que je m'en débarrasse. Je n'ai pas osé prendre une autre décision mais je pense que le garder auprès de moi pourrait consolider l'idée du vieil homme que je suis un espion à sa solde et non à la vôtre. Pas qu'il se méfie, loin de là mais comme simple protection. Vous ne croyez pas, Maître?  
-Excellent, Severus. Il ne pourrait pas même devenir un Mangemort?  
-Il ne sait même pas tenir une baguette magique. Ce n'est qu'une tare, un sale gamin que je souhaiterais tuer chaque jour.

Son jeu était excellent, sans aucun défaut. On pouvait presque lire un soupçon de haine envers le garçon absent. Voilà à quoi pensait Lucius. Le soulagement gagna le cœur des deux hommes lorsque Voldemort lui assura qu'il devait garder le garçon auprès de lui, s'en occuper mais surtout faire croire à Dumbledore qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Severus faillit hurler de joie lorsque son Maître murmura qu'il ne pourrait rien faire avec un gosse retardé mentalement et qu'il ne lui servirait à rien. Oh oui, Aleksandre ne lui servirait à rien. Jamais. Severus ne le permettrait pas et même s'il risquait sa place d'Espion. La sécurité et le bonheur d'Aleksandre étaient deux choses bien plus importantes que la guerre. Oh oui, son fils avait assez souffert dans sa courte vie.

**oOo**

En rentrant chez lui, Severus remarqua que tous dormaient. Lucius et lui se sourirent. La nuit avait été longue, par Merlin! Et la journée, encore plus. Heureusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait posé que quelques questions sur son fils et une fois qu'il avait compris qu'il avait _vraiment _l'âge mental d'un gosse de neuf ans, il avait abandonné l'idée de le faire venir auprès de lui au lieu de l'envoyer à Poudlard. Parfois les idées de Voldemort étaient vraiment saugrenues. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si Aleksandre était apte à le rejoindre, Severus s'était senti se glacer. Jonathan allait entrer à Poudlard cette année et le Lord Noir allait avoir vent de cette information. Alors, très certainement, qu'il allait lui demander de faire intégrer Jonathan dans ses rangs comme ça allait arriver à Drago dans une ou deux année. Heureusement, Dumbledore, Elena et lui avaient déjà mis en place un plan afin de préserver Jonathan.

C'était la première fois que Lucius voyait le Manoir fini et aménagé. Il avait aidé Severus et Elena à faire les plans, à choisir les matériaux de constructions et le Terrain mais il n'était venu que deux ou trois fois sur le chantier. Narcissa était émerveillée par la construction de cette maison car elle pensait vraiment que les Snape méritaient de ce Manoir. Jonathan et Elena en avaient toujours rêvé. Il était vrai que vivre dans une si grande et belle demeure qu'un Manoir donnait envie à n'importe qui. Drago allait venir passer deux jours ici pour être avec Jonathan. D'ailleurs, ils allaient devoir aller faire les courses au Chemin de Traverse dès que les lettres annuelles de Poudlard arriveraient.

-Il faut que j'achète une baguette magique à Aleks, murmura Severus en se détendant dans un canapé moelleux. On ne peut pas reprendre son ancienne baguette.  
-Non, c'est sur. Dumbledore le remarquerait immédiatement, approuva Lucius en prenant le verre de Whisky que Severus lui avait ramené quelques instants plus tôt. Tu crois qu'il va en trouver une pour lui?  
-Je pense… On verra bien.

Une heure plus tard, Lucius rentrait chez lui. Il était plus que possible que sa femme et son fils soient déjà couchés. De toute manière, à trois heures du matin, Drago avait intérêt à être dans son lit et endormi. Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient pas imposé explicitement d'heure de coucher à leur fils mais il était évident que l'heure limite était minuit et demie et jamais l'adolescent n'était debout après cette heure-là. Il n'était pas un enfant avec lequel il fallait toujours montrer son autorité. Et de toute façon, il savait très bien que ses parents détestaient le disputer et qu'ils ne le faisaient qu'en cas d'urgence où le punir était inévitable. Lucius était celui qui criait le plus lorsqu'il était en colère et il était effrayant. D'ailleurs le patriarche de la famille Malefoy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait de si impressionnant pour que son fils craigne le mettre en colère puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais frappé ou soumis à des sortilèges. Quand il était plus petit, Drago était fessé -Jonathan aussi- puis plus grand, il arrivait à Lucius de le gifler. Sans plus.

Severus bailla et s'étendit. Quelle soirée merdique. Parfois, Severus rêvait de ses soirées où il se détendait devant la Cheminée avec sa sœur et son neveu. Bien sur, il rajoutait Aleksandre. Le garçon était devenu… indispensable pour lui. Il était sa bouffée d'oxygène à présent. Grimpant les escaliers en silence, Severus se rendit dans la chambre de Jonathan. Le garçon dormait profondément, la bouche ouverte avec un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Avec attention, Severus replaça la couette qui glissait au sol sur le corps de son neveu et déposa un baiser sur son front en lui murmurant de bien dormir bien que Jonathan ne puisse pas l'entendre. Sur la pointe des pieds, l'homme quitta la Chambre et referma la porte derrière lui avant de pénétrer dans celle d'Aleksandre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

La pièce était baignée d'une faible lumière -la veilleuse qu'Aleksandre n'éteignait qu'au petit matin- et Severus s'aperçut immédiatement que le lit de son fils était vide. Il fronça les sourcils. Si Aleksandre avait été hors de sa Chambre, il l'aurait forcément vu puisqu'il avait fait visiter rapidement le Manoir à Lucius et personne ne semblait réveiller. Immédiatement, l'inquiétude le prit puis il eut un bref sourire devant son propre affolement digne de celui de Mrs Weasley pour ses enfants. C'est alors qu'il vit la petite forme près de la fenêtre dans un coin de la Chambre. Ébahi, l'homme mit quelques minutes avant de réagir. Qu'est ce que Aleksandre faisait à dormir au sol? Avait-il fait un cauchemar? Et oh Merlin, il n'était même pas là pour lui.

-Aleksandre, réveille-toi, murmura t-il en le secouant doucement.

Deux yeux fatigués noirs et verts s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent avec surprise. Son regard était magnifique. Captivant même! Il papillonna des yeux comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien son Père face à lui et il eut un petit sourire. L'enfant bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se frotta les yeux avec sa mains droite et pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder son Père qui était agenouillé devant lui puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son grand lit, vide et défait. Aleksandre frissonna et tout son corps se crispa brusquement. Il y avait un léger courant d'air près de la fenêtre qui passait sous la fine couverture qu'il avait pris avec lui. Peut-être aurait il dut choisir un autre coin pour s'endormir…

-Pourquoi dors-tu sur le plancher? Demanda Severus en le fixant.  
-…Je…  
-Tu as fait un cauchemar?  
-Non, répondit l'enfant en se redressant pour s'asseoir.  
-Alors, que fais-tu là?  
-Je… j'arrivais pas à faire dodo…

Un long silence inconfortable s'installa dans la grande chambre. Severus était clairement étonné par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Pourquoi son fils avait ressenti le besoin de s'endormir sur un sol dur et froid plutôt quand dans un grand lit moelleux et douillet? En tout cas, Severus était certain que c'était la première fois puisqu'il se rendait dans la chambre de son fils tous les soirs avant de se coucher mais aussi tous les matins en se levant et jamais Aleksandre ne dormait ailleurs que dans son lit malgré les cauchemars continuels. Ce n'était plus de l'inquiétude que l'homme ressentait mais une terrible angoisse. N'arriverait-il jamais à comprendre son fils? Cette pensée le fit frissonner d'horreur bien qu'il garda un visage impassible. Non, depuis qu'Aleksandre était arrivé, Severus estimait qu'il était plus ou moins un bon Père. À moins qu'il ne se trompait… Ce fut ainsi que commença une remise en question pour l'adulte qui observait le visage doux et juvénile de son fils. C'était un enfant magnifique.

Aleksandre se ratatina sur place, effrayé par le silence tendu qui s'installait petit à petit. En fait, Père ne semblait pas particulièrement en colère mais plutôt préoccupé et déconcerté. Et Aleksandre ne savait pas s'il valait mieux que son Père soit en colère ou plutôt préoccupé… Le garçon se mordilla durement la lèvre sans faire un bruit, attendant la suite de ce qui allait se passer. Il voulait se rendormir mais ne fit pas un mouvement pour se recoucher. Il ne le ferait que sous l'accord de l'homme. Celui-ci sembla s'apercevoir que les yeux de son fils s'alourdissaient et que ses paupières tombaient puisqu'il se releva et attrapa la main du garçon pour le mettre sur ses pieds.

-Tu ne dois pas dormir par terre mais dans ton lit, déclara Severus d'une voix inquiète. Il est là pour ça. Tu sais très bien à quoi sert un lit, non?  
-Oui…, je suis désolé…, murmura t-il en se recouchant dans le lit.  
-J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu t'es endormi au sol.  
-Je n'arrivais pas à…  
-J'ai compris cela mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté dans ton lit pour tenter d'atteindre le sommeil? Crois-tu vraiment que c'est sain pour toi de coucher au sol? Tu peux attraper froid ou un mal de dos.

En voyant le regard hébété que l'enfant lui lançait, Severus soupira puis fit un sourire rassurant au garçon qui n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il intima à son fils de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir pendant qu'il le bordait avec douceur. Il lui demanda juste de ne plus s'endormir sur le sol ou alors d'aller trouver un adulte s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et que lui-même était absent. En quelques secondes, Aleksandre était reparti dans le monde des rêves. Severus resta plusieurs minutes près de lui en caressant ses cheveux fins. Est-ce que son fils était malheureux? Oh Salazar, non! Severus souhaitait tellement le rendre heureux. Il voulait qu'Aleksandre profite de son enfance et de son adolescence, qu'il soit heureux, qu'il s'amuse. Severus acceptait même qu'il redevienne l'insolent gamin qu'il était en étant Harry Potter si cela signifiait qu'il était heureux. Était-il un mauvais Père?

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre habituel ^^ Changement de maison avec l'arrivé des Weasley, Sirius et Remus! Hermione et Ginny qui commencent à se douter que quelque chose cloche chez Aleksandre. Le prochain arrivera mercredi prochain! Alors, Severus va avoir des problèmes et nous allons apprendre les résultats de Dumbledore :D Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plus? Aleksandre commence à prendre des libertés face à son Père mais est toujours un peu effrayé! Voilà, voilà, merci pour toute vos reviews! :D J'espère en avoir autant en tout cas ^^  
A mercredi prochain!! Bonne semaine!**

_Info: Chapitre corrigé par Mounette -ma bêta- mis en ligne le 09/05/09_


	10. X: Résultat et colère terrible

**Chapitre XX: Un résultat et une colère terrible.**

Aleksandre sursauta lorsque Sirius abattit sa tasse vide sur la table en jurant à voix basse. L'homme semblait furieux. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme! Une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix venait tout juste de se terminer et le contenu n'avait apparemment pas plu à l'ancien prisonnier. Imperceptiblement, Aleksandre se tendit et jeta un regard craintif à Sirius qui tremblait de colère. La porte s'ouvrit et Remus pénétra dans le Salon. Ses yeux ambre étaient teintés de la même flamme de colère que celle qui se trouvait dans le regard de son ami. Les adolescents échangèrent des regards intéressés et curieux. Ils étaient toujours à la recherche de la moindre information qu'un des membres de l'Ordre pourrait laisser échapper accidentellement.

Pendant cinq minutes, il y eut l'agitation habituelle qu'il y avait après chaque réunion. Tous ceux qui ne vivaient pas ici repartaient chez eux en passant par une Cheminée reliée uniquement aux maisons des membres qui devait être activée avec un mot de passe -choisi par Dumbledore-. Puis le calme retomba alors que tous étaient dans le Salon. Sirius semblait avoir retrouvé son calme puisqu'il lança un sourire à Hermione qui était près de lui et l'observait avec inquiétude. Les yeux de Mrs Weasley étaient rouges et gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la Cuisine avec Mrs Malefoy et Elena. Lucius parlait à voix basse avec Sirius et Remus. Il était évident que le sujet était la disparition de Harry Potter. Aleksandre se sentit alors coupable en repensant à son ancienne vie. Mais dès qu'il y pensa, l'image de l'Oncle Vernon surgit et ses remords disparurent. Il continua le jeu de construction qu'il avait étalé sur la table basse du Salon. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir de devoir.

Une certaine routine s'était établie au Manoir Snape. Mrs Weasley et Elena faisaient les repas et de nombreux gâteaux pendant que les jeunes mettaient la main à la patte lorsque le ménage devait être fait. Les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient tenues dans une grande pièce au Second Étage, interdite d'accès aux enfants. Certains comme Fred et George avaient tenté de percer les barrières de protection de la pièce mais ils avaient échoués en se faisant attraper par le Professeur Dumbledore qui était amusé mais qui les avait congédiés. Les adolescents s'étaient habitués à vivre dans le même Manoir que leur Professeur de Potions. À vrai dire, ils ne se parlaient que très peu et s'évitaient le plus possible en dehors des trois repas communs. Et encore, comme les jeunes se levaient bien plus tard que les adultes, il était rare que tous prennent le petit-déjeuner ensembles. Ce qui arrangeait autant les étudiants que le Professeur. Ce dernier grognait à chaque fois qu'un de ses élèves lui parlaient.

Très souvent, les oreilles de Ronald viraient au rouge quand Snape ricanait méchamment derrière lui. Surtout lorsqu'il avait commencé son devoir de Potions. Severus avait seulement haussé un sourcil narquois et un rictus méprisant avait étiré ses lèvres. Ron avait explosé de colère. Le jeune homme avait bondi de sa chaise, tremblant. Le rouquin s'était mis à hurler sur l'homme des injures très inventives comme quoi il n'était qu'un Serpentard graisseux ou encore qu'un Anti-Gryffondor et une sale chauve-souris graisseuse. Ce dernier mot était souvent revenu dans les paroles du garçon. Severus avait croisé les bras sans rien dire avec un sourire en coin alors qu'Hermione tentait de faire taire son ami. Elle était horrifiée. Mais malheureusement pour Ronald, c'était Mrs Weasley qui avait accouru, alertée par les cris. Et c'en était suivi un sermon pour le rouquin. Ron, à sa grande honte, avait été consigné dans sa chambre et il avait dut faire ses excuses à Severus devant tout le monde.

-Aleksandre! Appela Tonks derrière lui. Ton Père t'appelle. Tu dois aller le rejoindre dans son bureau, il est avec le Professeur Dumbledore.  
-Merci Madame.

Tous les regards le suivirent pendant qu'il quittait la pièce. Précipitamment, il monta les marches en les comptant mais Aleksandre perdit le compte dans celles qui menaient au Second Étage. Au Salon, il y eut un court silence. Tout le monde se demandait qui était vraiment Aleksandre Snape. Non, ils étaient certains qu'il était le fils de Snape mais le garçon avait quinze ans et… il était très étrange. Personne n'avait osé demander à Severus pourquoi l'enfant était si bizarre. Ce serait vexant… Parfois, Aleksandre faisait des choses vraiment étonnantes comme sauter dans les bras de son Père. D'ailleurs celui-ci était toujours gêné par l'affection parfois débordante de son fils devant les autres. Mais en plus de cela, Aleksandre semblait adorer jouer à des jeux d'enfants et il 'obligeait' son Père à y participer. Et celui-ci ne refusait jamais. Ses heures de coucher étaient aussi étranges. Pour un adolescent de quinze ans, il se couchait très tôt: vers les vingt heures quarante-cinq. Il pleurait aussi. Assez souvent, dès que quelque chose le contrariait comme les jeunes enfants impatients. Il y avait aussi sa manière de parler, de manger, de jouer, de bouger, de s'occuper. Tout était étrange chez ce garçon mais évidemment personne ne pouvait demander avec tact pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Surtout pas à l'acariâtre Professeur de Potions.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard entendu. Toutes deux étaient persuadées que quelque chose de plus grave clochait chez Aleksandre. Plus que les autres, elles avaient observé le garçon durant ses dernières semaines. Dès qu'elles étaient seules, les deux Gryffondors émettaient des hypothèses sur son comportement étrange. Elles avaient pensé qu'Aleksandre était simplement heureux de vivre avec son Père. Après tout, Ginny et Hermione avaient entendu que l'adolescent ne vivait que depuis peu avec le Maître des Potions. Mais elles avaient éliminé cette hypothèse au bout de plusieurs jours en se rendant compte que c'était vraiment excessif comme réaction. Rechercher le problème d'Aleksandre était un peu leur manière de passer le temps mais aussi d'oublier la disparition d'Harry, toujours très difficile à encaisser. Même Ginny plus jeune d'un an était beaucoup plus mature que Aleksandre et les deux filles doutaient que le Professeur Snape permette à son enfant d'agir comme un bébé sans raison. Que ce soit Hermione ou Ginny, elles étaient les jeunes les plus proches d'Aleksandre et encore… Le garçon parlait quelques fois avec elles sur des programmes télévisés qu'ils avaient regardés ensembles. Ah oui, au passage la télévision que Severus avait achetée, était un vrai succès auprès des enfants sorciers.

Alors en voyant Aleksandre quitter la pièce pour rejoindre son Père et le professeur Dumbledore. Hermione et Ginny ne purent étouffer la brusque caractéristique des Gryffondors qui les prirent: la curiosité. Peut-être que les réponses à toutes leurs questions étaient à un étage au dessus d'elles. Et vraiment, les deux filles ne pouvaient laisser passer cela car ça faisait deux semaines qu'elles recherchaient le problème Aleksandre Snape. Alors, les deux Gryffondors se levèrent et prétextèrent retourner dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient afin de discuter entres elles, puis elles montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage. Les jeunes filles virent la porte du bureau personnel de leur Professeur de Potions se refermer derrière l'objet de leur enquête comme elles l'avaient appelé. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à les surprendre à écouter aux portes, Snape les tuerait, les déchiquèterait et les mettrait dans un de ses chaudrons. Cependant elles se risquèrent à la colère de leur Professeur en collant leurs oreilles à la porte du bureau. Par le trou de la serrure, elles purent ainsi observer l'intérieur, très chic, de la pièce. Il y avait Dumbledore mais aussi -étrangement- Mrs Pomfresh.

-Bonjour, salua timidement le garçon en s'approchant de son Père.  
-Bonjour mon garçon, répondit Dumbledore. Je te présente Mrs Pomfresh qui est notre si merveilleuse infirmière à Poudlard.

Aleksandre la salua d'un petit signe de tête timide envers la vielle dame qui lui rendit en souriant. Mrs Pomfresh le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Il y eut un court silence gêné pendant lequel Aleksandre observa discrètement autour de lui. Il remarqua que tous étaient déjà assis sur les fauteuils près de l'énorme Cheminée en marbre, autour de la table basse en verre. Severus tendit la main vers Aleksandre pour lui intimer de s'approcher. Le garçon attrapa sa main, enroulant ses doigts aux grands de son Père. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva assis sur les genoux de son Père bien qu'il restait un fauteuil libre. Il lui lança un grand sourire sous le regard étonné de Mrs Pomfresh qui resta silencieuse face au débordement affectif de son collègue d'ordinaire glacial. Il est vrai qu'il était rare de voir une autre expression que le mépris sur le visage de Severus Snape.

-J'ai presque fini de construire le machin, annonça t-il d'une voix joyeuse en tournant la tête vers son Père. Bientôt, l'est dans le Salon.  
-Et c'est quoi le machin? Interrogea Severus.  
-Tu sais très bien papa! Il faut tout que je te ré explique! Soupira l'enfant avec un air désespéré. Alors…

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se tintèrent de tristesse en voyant un enfant aussi gentil et adorable qu'Aleksandre connaître un tel problème de retard. Au début, cela avait vraiment dérangé le vieil homme qu'un enfant entre dans la vie de son Professeur de Potions. C'était honteux mais il avait directement pensé à la guerre mais Aleksandre était tellement attendrissant que Dumbledore était à présent très heureux de sa présence auprès de Severus. Celui-ci paraissait bien plus détendu et humain lorsqu'il était près de son enfant et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour s'épanouir. Severus était resté bien trop longtemps dans son sombre passé. Il jeta un coup d'œil au paquet de feuilles qu'il avait entre les mains et soupira face au résultat global médiocre. Le garçon n'était pas complètement ignorant puisque certaines de ses réponses avaient été détaillées. Avec maladresse mais c'était juste. Severus sourit à son fils mais il était évident qu'il n'était guère intéressé mais plus préoccupé par la réponse sûrement négative de son Directeur. Régulièrement, il hochait la tête, assurait qu'Aleksandre avait raison quand celui-ci lui demandait si ce n'était pas le cas et répondait à ses questions.

Mrs Pompfresh écoutait silencieusement le discours de l'enfant qui était très concentré par ce qu'il disait. Merlin, Aleksandre était très touchant dans sa manière de parler et de bouger. En effet, il s'agitait sur les genoux de son Père qui semblait totalement focalisé sur les balancements dangereux de son fils. C'était très étonnant de voir que Severus avait pu faire un enfant si chaleureux -lorsqu'il était avec l'homme- et élevé un garçon aussi bien qu'il l'avait fait avec Jonathan. Dans la limite de son rôle évidemment. L'infirmière fusilla du regard son collègue lorsque celui-ci voulut interrompre Aleksandre pour venir à la raison de cette petite entrevue. Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais écouta religieusement le babillage de son fils qui se répétait plusieurs fois sans le remarquer. Quand il eut _enfin_ terminé, Mrs Pomfresh lui adressa un large sourire que l'enfant lui rendit timidement. Dans ses vagues souvenirs, Mrs Pomfresh avait toujours été très gentille avec lui.

-Tu te rappelle les questions que le Professeur Dumbledore t'avait données? Demanda Severus.  
-Avec les feuilles?  
-Oui, voilà, approuva Dumbledore. Je les ais corrigées pour savoir si tu avais le niveau pour rentrer à Poudlard.  
-Oh…

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Severus eut la confirmation de son hypothèse. Son cœur se serra douloureusement ainsi que sa gorge. La soudaine douleur qu'il ressentit le fit frissonner. Severus retint un soupir las et détourna le regard en resserrant machinalement sa prise sur son Fils. Aleksandre se balançait dangereusement sur ses genoux, comme toujours. Apparemment, le garçon avait un goût étrange pour toutes les manœuvres dangereuses qu'il faisait à longueur de journée comme se balancer sur les chaises ou courir dans les escaliers ou encore se mettre debout sur le bord de son lit ou de la banquette malgré les dizaines de recommandations de Severus. Celui-ci lui répétait que c'était dangereux mais il ne semblait pas l'écouter. Mrs Pomfresh paraissait très touchée par son cas. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre en se figeant brusquement. Il devait avoir réussi ce test pour que son Père soit fier de lui!! Il devait!!

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas assez pour pouvoir venir à Poudlard.  
-Tes résultats ne sont pas assez bons, Chéri, murmura Severus.  
-…Désolé! S'écria l'enfant en se tournant vers lui. Je suis désolé…

Aleksandre s'était levé d'un bond en glissant de ses genoux, manquant de tomber, pour s'éloigner machinalement de son Père, craignant une possible colère accompagnée de coups. L'homme cligna des yeux avec surprise. Que se passait-il? Puis doucement, Severus tendit une main pour attraper celle de son fils et le rassurer mais celui-ci couina, effrayé et se recula le plus loin possible. Dépité, Severus prit une légère inspiration pour éloigner la douleur qui venait de lui serrer le cœur en constatant la peur de son fils envers lui. Une fois que ce sentiment désagréable se fût éloigné, l'homme planta son regard dans celui terrifié d'Aleksandre. Il était maintenant coincé entre lui, la table basse et Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper et c'était rassurant d'un côté de savoir qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir se cacher dans un des nombreux recoins du Manoir. Le silence dans la pièce était inconfortable et pesant. Dumbledore et Pompon furent horrifiés par la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Ils savaient ce que Aleksandre avait subi mais en voir les conséquences était très choquant.

Derrière la porte, Hermione remettait toutes les pièces de l'étrange puzzle qu'était Aleksandre et plaqua une main devant sa bouche. Ginny lui lança un regard abasourdi. Elle aussi venait de comprendre : Aleksandre était un ancien enfant battu ou quelque chose qui s'apparentait à ce fait. Ce qui pouvait expliquer ses connaissances médiocres en magie et son comportement étrange qui avait intrigué tout le monde. De plus, il était vrai qu'Aleksandre évitait tout contact humain avec les autres sauf avec son Père. Oui, ça devait être ça. Merlin, c'était cruel si leur hypothèse venait à se confirmer. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu frapper, blesser un enfant comme Aleksandre? Hermione et Ginny restèrent à la fois paralysées par l'effroi mais aussi rongées par la curiosité face à ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte. Elles échangèrent un coup d'œil morne et inquiet. Toutes deux virent Severus Snape ramener sa main vers lui, dépité.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Aleksandre. Ça ne pose aucun problème. Je t'assure, promit Severus d'une voix rassurante.  
-Mais…  
-Poudlard n'est pas la seule école. Il y'en a d'autre.  
-Effectivement, j'ai une liste d'école qui pourraient t'accepter, intervint Mrs Pomfresh en lui souriant. Tu choisiras celle que tu veux avec ton Papa, d'accord?  
-Papa, murmura Aleksandre. Je… je…  
-Ça n'a aucune importance. Tu as entendu ce que Mrs Pomfresh a dit? Il y a plein d'autres écoles. Ne te fais pas de soucis, d'accord? … Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas aider Elena, Molly et Narcissa pour mettre la table et préparer le dîner ? Vas aussi voir Lucius. Dis lui exactement que son imbécile de fils reste dormir ici et que je vais lui apprendre à se servir de ses mains puisqu'il va nous aider à faire le ménage vu qu'il ne lui a jamais appris.

Aleksandre rougit en entendant la mission embarrassante que lui donnait son Père. Cependant, il acquiesça puis quitta la pièce. Son cœur avait retrouvé un rythme normal et il ne tremblait plus: son Père n'était pas furieux ou même déçu. Il lui avait promit de trouver une autre école qui l'accepterait. Et Aleksandre était certain que son Père était heureux de cette idée. Le plus important était qu'il y'aille à l'école. Précipitamment, Hermione et Ginny se cachèrent derrière les épais rideaux orange accrochés à une fenêtre. Aleksandre courut dangereusement dans les escaliers pour faire ce que son Père lui avait dit. Une fois sûres que Aleksandre soit bien parti loin d'elles, les deux Gryffondors reprirent leur place d'espionnage. Et elles ne regrettèrent pas d'être restées.

Severus soupira et ferma les yeux en se concentrant. Petit à petit, l'homme retrouva un visage impassible, glacial même. Mais malgré tout, le moment où il avait baissé ses gardes face à son désappointement et pour rassurer son fils, n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres adultes ni à ceux des deux jeunes filles derrière la porte.

C'était bien la toute première fois que Mrs Pomfresh voyait son collège être si expressif en la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'émotion traverser sur le visage de Severus Snape. Évidemment, Dumbledore avait déjà vu son protégé faire glisser son masque d'impassibilité mais qu'il le fasse en présence d'une personne comme Pompon avec laquelle il n'était pas tellement proche, était très étonnant. Severus devait vraiment être préoccupé par l'avenir de son fils. Et cela se confirma au bout de quelques minutes.

-Des écoles? Murmura t-il entre ses dents. Des écoles?  
-En réalité, ce sont plutôt des Hôpitaux, expliqua Mrs Pomfresh d'une voix douce ce qui lui valut un regard noir. Il y en a une en Angleterre, deux au Pays de Galles et une autre en Écosse.  
-Vous voulez que je mette mon fils dans un Hôpital?  
-Ce sont des Institutions qui sont spécialisées pour venir en aide aux enfants avec des problèmes mentaux, Severus. Ce sont les seuls endroits qui accepteront de prendre Aleksandre si vous voulez qu'il suive un enseignement magique. Dans le cas contraire, vous devrez le garder près de vous ici. Il ne pourra pas venir à Poudlard puisque vous serez en cours avec vos élèves et vous ne pourrez pas vous occupez convenablement de lui. Et vous savez qu'Aleksandre a besoin d'être continuellement encadré par quelqu'un. Là-bas, ils s'occuperont de ses problèmes mentaux.  
-Ne parlez pas de lui comme s'il était fou! Grogna Severus en fusillant du regard la vieille femme. Mon fils n'est pas complètement débile si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez!  
-Bien sûr que non, Severus, calma Albus. A cause de tout ce qu'il a vécu dans sa courte vie, il a besoin d'être encadré. Et je sais Severus que vous êtes d'accord avec moi même si c'est dur de l'admettre. Des Médicomages et des Professeurs l'aideront à passer toutes ces épreuves. Aleksandre évoluera en fonction de son retard mental.  
-Non vraiment? Ironisa le Maître des Potions. Je pensais que j'allais mettre Aleksandre dans un Hôpital parce que c'est un enfant surdoué. Évidemment qu'il va s'adapter avec son retard.

**oOo**

Aleksandre avait fait plusieurs allers-retours du meuble à la grande table en déposant les couverts deux par deux comme le lui avait demandé Elena, afin qu'il ne se blesse pas dans sa grande maladresse. Il fit la même chose avec les assiettes et les verres. Derrière lui, Narcissa et Elena l'avaient aidé sinon il y en aurait eu pour des heures avant que la table ne soit dressée. Cependant, les deux femmes ne lui firent aucun commentaires puisqu'elles savaient que l'enfant adorait faire cette corvée avec elles. Une fois qu'il eut déposé plusieurs coupelles remplies de bouts de pain et quelques cruches d'eau et de jus de citrouille sur la table, Aleksandre s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le garçon n'avait pourtant pas oublié ce que son Père lui avait demandé de rapporter à Mr Malefoy.

D'ailleurs, l'homme était dans le Salon à la grande table avec plusieurs personnes autour de lui et discutait avec Sirius et Remus. Ce qui, selon lui, était le plus effrayant, était qu'Aleksandre allait devoir l'interrompre en pleine conversation et il savait que c'était malpoli et irrespectueux. C'était l'Oncle Vernon qui lui avait enseigné ce principe depuis qu'il était un enfant. Prenant sur lui-même pour effectuer sa mission, il respira longuement, jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui puis pénétra dans le Salon avec détermination. Bien que plus il avançait, plus son courage semblait fondre. Non, il n'avait pas peur de Lucius Malefoy. Il était simplement terrifié par l'homme. Aleksandre s'approcha de lui doucement. Timidement, l'enfant resta silencieux puis osa lui attraper la manche et la tirer.

-Monsieur! Appela t-il en un murmure. Monsieur!  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Aleksandre? S'enquit l'homme en se penchant vers lui.  
Machinalement, le garçon recula avant de se détendre.  
-Papa m'a dit de vous dire que… que Drago peut rester dormir ici.  
-Il a vraiment dit ça? S'étonna Lucius.  
-Hum…, oui répondit Aleksandre, étonné.  
-Aucune insulte ou ironie?  
-Hum…il a dit que votre… votre _imbécile _de fils pouvait dormir ici.  
-Et?  
-Qu'il allait lui apprendre à se servir de ces mains pour le ménage puisque vous ne l'avez pas fait…

Oh Merlin, son visage était en feu. Il avait l'impression que de la fumée allait s'élever de ses joues tant il rougissait. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure comme il le faisait à chaque fois, Aleksandre vit avec effarement les lèvres de Lucius s'étirer en un fin sourire amusé. Apparemment, il trouvait cela très naturel, voire même amusant, la manière dont Severus parlait de son fils. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps puisque Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent, lui jetèrent un regard étrange puis annoncèrent que le repas était prêt. Tous se précipitèrent dans la Cuisine pour dîner.

**oOo**

Severus resta à genoux et cracha peu élégamment le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Severus haïssait ce goût métallique. Son corps entier tremblait sous la douleur sans même qu'il puisse empêcher les spasmes qui l'agitaient. Oh oui c'était certain, clair et net: le Seigneur des Ténèbres était terriblement furieux. Et étant seul près de lui mais aussi la cause de cette fureur, Severus était celui qui recevait la punition. C'était lui qui venait de lui apprendre la _mauvaise _nouvelle. Avant de pouvoir y penser avec plus d'ironie et de sarcasmes, une nouvelle vague de souffrance intense le saisit, le fit s'écrouler sur le sol dur et hurler de douleur. Merlin, il détestait les sortilèges Doloris!! Son corps prenait feu de l'intérieur malgré les dalles glacées sur lesquelles il était allongé. Sa tête frappa le sol et il sentit sa vue se troubler quelques instants et vit des points noirs danser devant lui. Non! Il devait rester éveillé et conscient. Severus ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à l'homme face à lui.

Évidemment, l'espion venait d'annoncer à Lord Voldemort que Harry Potter était porté disparu au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix mais que personne d'autre ne le savait. Ni même le Ministère ou autre personne de l'Ordre. Au début, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était resté imperturbable, froid puis ses yeux s'étaient plissés dangereusement et un long sifflement était sorti de sa gorge en crachant: '_depuis quand?'_. Severus avait répondu d'une voix soumise que l'Ordre ne l'avait remarqué que quelques heures auparavant et qu'il s'était précipité auprès de lui pour le lui annoncer. De toute évidence, l'idée que son Espion lui soit aussi fidèle n'apaisait pas la colère du Seigneur puisqu'un nouveau sortilège de torture tomba sur l'homme à ses pieds.

-Incapable!! S'écria t-il. Petit imbécile. Tu devais me le ramener!! Le surveiller!! ENDOLORIS!  
-Dés…AHHHH, hurla Severus.

Il devait être quatre du matin et avait quitté le Manoir Snape trois heures auparavant. Avec l'Ordre du Phénix, ils avaient tout planifié un scénario qu'il devait raconter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Arthur Weasley, Lupin et Tonks avaient été cherchés Harry mais n'avaient découvert qu'une maison vide. Les trois adultes étaient revenus en catastrophe au Quartier Général en accusant Severus jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore calme le jeu. Cette partie servait aussi à rassurer Voldemort sur des possibles doutes envers les allégeances de son espion. Ensuite, des membres de l'Ordre avaient été envoyés dans plusieurs endroits comme le Chemin de Traverse, le Chaudron Baveur et même Pré au Lard pour enquêter le plus rapidement possible sur cette disparition soudaine et Severus, le très courageux et fidèle Mangemort, s'était précipité ici pour le prévenir de cette mauvaise nouvelle.

Fermant toutes les portes de son esprit, l'espion tenta de se redresser dans un minimum de dignité. En vain. Il s'écroula lamentablement au sol sous le regard satisfait de son Maître. Severus remercia Merlin que le Quartier Général de Voldemort soit vide car sa situation était assez humiliante sans qu'on ne le voit dans cette position. Tous ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas, ce qui réunissait donc les trois-quarts de ses collègues Mangemorts, en profiteraient pour se moquer de lui à longueur de temps et lui rappeler ce moment désagréable. Pas que ça le toucherait mais dans le monde des Mangemorts, la fierté était primordiale pour se faire respecter.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, Maître, murmura Severus à voix basse. J'ignorais que Potter avait la moindre chance de s'enfuir et nous ignorons la cause de ce dép…  
-FLAVIO!!

Des hurlements déchirants remplirent la salle. Oh Merlin, ce sortilège de magie noire était terrible. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne le connaissait que trop bien ce fameux sortilège et il convulsa plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer. Severus cracha et vomit du sang. D'une main faible, il tenta de s'essuyer le visage mais la seule chose qu'il fit, fut d'étendre le liquide rouge sur son visage ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus cadavérique. Son nez se mit aussi à saigner abondamment. Des plaies recouvrirent son corps. Implacablement, Severus garda une chose en esprit: ne pas s'enfermer dans la douleur. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre par la souffrance qu'il endurait. S'il se laissait envahir plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, il n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même et risquerait de laisser échapper certaines informations.

Voldemort était furieux. Si Potter était loin de Poudlard au mois de Septembre, cela signifiait qu'il serait incapable de mettre la main sur lui à moins qu'il ne le trouve avant Dumbledore. Une course était lancée à partir de maintenant. Mais avant de rassembler ses fidèles, Voldemort laissa sa colère durer un peu plus longtemps. Il se leva et s'approcha de son serviteur qui se tordait de douleur sur le plancher. S'agenouillant devant lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attrapa par le cou sans pitié et le souleva en l'air avant de le jeter plus loin. Un hurlement de rage sortit de sa gorge et les grands vitraux explosèrent. Des bouts de verres jonchèrent le sol. Soumis, Severus resta à terre en se retenant lui-même de hurler de rage et de haine. Il haïssait cette putain de mission et ce sale Serpent.

**oOo**

-Il n'est toujours pas rentré! Il a un problème! S'écria Elena d'une voix hystérique. Ce n'est pas possible! Ça fait trois heures qu'il est avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

Étrangement, Severus avait toujours interdit à sa sœur et Jonathan d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son nom dès qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elena avait rapidement compris que le nom de Lord Voldemort faisait frissonner son frère qui sentait sa marque le piquer à chaque fois. Comme pour lui rappeler sa magistrale erreur de jeunesse qui régissait encore sa vie aujourd'hui. Avec inquiétude, Molly déposa une tasse de thé devant la chaise vide d'Elena et l'incita à s'asseoir calmement. Lucius était aussi muet qu'une tombe, ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur la coin de la table et ses doigts de la main droite tapaient régulièrement sur le bout de cette table. C'était la seule réaction qui montrait qu'il était préoccupé. Son cœur était serré d'inquiétude pour son meilleur ami bien qu'aucune émotion particulière n'était visible sur son visage.

Le silence dans la Cuisine était pesant et lourd. Chacun était épuisé et souhaitait rejoindre leur lit moelleux mais ils attendaient désespérément le retour de leur Espion. Molly ne cessait de bouger et de préparer des tasses de thé ou de café ou d'amener des petits gâteaux après avoir obligé son mari à aller se coucher. Il travaillait très tôt le lendemain matin. Bien sûr, Arthur était incapable de trouver le sommeil en sachant la vie de Severus Snape en danger. Bien qu'il était peu appréciée, sa possible mort serait un coup très dur à encaisser. De leur côté, Sirius, Remus et Narcissa se gavaient de café pour garder les yeux ouverts. Les seuls à la fois réveillés et épuisés étaient Lucius et Elena. Tous deux échangèrent un regard sombre. Dumbledore revint avec McGonagall et Emeline Vance. Leurs visages s'assombrirent instantanément en les voyant toujours attendre Severus. Heureusement, tous les enfants étaient déjà couchés et endormis.

-Pas revenu? S'enquit Minerva.  
-C'est évident, grogna Lucius. Vous le voyez quelque part?  
-Bien sur que non, soupira Albus en prenant place. Il ne va pas le tuer, c'est certain.  
-C'EST LA SEULE CHOSE QUE VOUS AVEZ À DIRE? Hurla soudainement Elena en se levant d'un bond.  
-Ele…  
-Maman?

Tous se retournèrent, étonnés. Jonathan se tenait au seuil de la porte. Il venait tout juste de se réveiller et se frottait les yeux, fatigué. Malgré son ensommeillement, il comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Son Oncle. Il était parti dans la nuit et malgré le peu de bruit qu'il avait fait en le faisant, Jonathan l'avait entendu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son regard balaya la Cuisine d'un rapide coup d'œil, à présent sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas. L'adolescent se tourna vers sa Mère qui lui sourit doucement en tentant de maquer son inquiétude. Ce qui était légèrement raté après son éclat au quel son fils avait malheureusement assisté quelques instant auparavant.

-Où est Oncle Severus?  
-Que fais-tu debout, mon Cœur? Esquiva Elena en s'approchant de lui. Tu devrais être endormi. Drago aussi est réveillé?  
-Non… Où est Severus?  
-Il faut aller le chercher, déclara soudainement Lucius en se levant. Il est hors de question que je reste ici à attendre qu'il rentre alors que son fils et son neveu sont ici. Je vais directement annoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce que je devais lui dire dans deux jours.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Lucius, intervint Albus. Faîtes attention à vous.

**oOo**

Lucius ferma les yeux, glissa un masque impassible sur son visage en quelques secondes grâce à l'habitude puis il poussa les doubles portes qui menaient dans la grande Salle du Trône. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux lui souleva le cœur et l'ébranla. Lucius faillit vaciller mais il resta droit et fier tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il devait sortir Severus d'ici pour le ramener chez lui, en sécurité où son fils, qui heureusement dormait profondément, l'attendait. Tout comme son neveu et Elena qui tremblaient actuellement de peur. Malgré tout, l'homme ne put s'attarder sur la silhouette tremblante de son meilleur ami puisqu'il entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres cracher son prénom avec rage. Par Salazar, l'appel de Voldemort le fit frissonner tellement il y avait de la colère et de la haine dans sa voix. Impassiblement, il s'avança et s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme. Celui-ci délaissa Severus pour porter toute son attention sur le blond.

-J'ai appris de source sur que le Ministère avait choisi une enseignante de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour réfuter votre… retour, déclara t-il. C'est la Sous-Secrétaire de Fudge.  
-Vraiment? Et qu'en penses-tu Lucius?  
-Ça nous sera avantageux puis…

Les mots qui suivirent furent malheureusement insaisissables pour Severus. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en s'ordonnant de se ressaisir. Pendant que Voldemort discutait avec Lucius, il tenta de se remettre au moins à genoux avec toujours ce soucis de dignité qui était vraiment propre au caractère des Serpentards. Mais tous ses membres tremblaient et s'entrechoquaient ce qui rendit la tâche impossible. Avec effroi, Severus remarqua qu'une marre de sang recouvrait le parterre. Oh Salazar… il allait se vider de son sang. -'_Reprends-toi,_ murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. _Ne sombre pas! Pas maintenant! Tu ne vas pas te vider de ton sang sur un vulgaire sol près de Voldemort_'-.

Imperceptiblement, Lucius ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil rapides en direction de son meilleur ami. Par Merlin, Severus était complètement effondré sur le sol, sans plus aucune dignité alors qu'il était Maître d'une grâce effrayante. Le plus choquant était certainement tout ce sang qui l'entourait et son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Déjà qu'il était blanc alors là c'était vraiment effrayant. Lucius continua de donner son -faux- avis à son Maître sur cette saleté d'Ombrage qu'il détestait. Cette horrible femme qui couinait d'une voix grésillante à la place de parler.

Distraitement, Severus sentit deux bras le soulever sèchement. Humilié et blessé, le Maître des Potions ne tenta pas de marcher seul. Ce serait impossible et ceci le rendrait encore bien plus ridicule. Severus fut alors persuadé que c'était Lucius qui le traînait hors de la pièce sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort lorsque ses cheveux blonds frôlèrent son visage. Une fois les doubles portes refermées derrière eux, Severus s'écroula complètement contre son ami. Lucius lui murmura quelque chose mais il ne réussit même pas à réagir. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'horrible sensation de transplanage souleva son cœur et le fit trembler un peu plus.

-SEVERUS!!  
-Bordel, assieds-le!  
-ONCLE SEVERUS!! SEVERUS!

Oh Merlin, l'agitation autour de lui était terrible. Insupportable. Severus leva une main faiblement pour faire taire toutes ces voix qui résonnaient et martelaient dangereusement dans son crâne au risque de le faire devenir fou ou alors hystérique. Jonathan était pétrifié alors que Elena, Dumbledore et Mrs Weasley se précipitaient sur l'homme pour l'aider. Lucius l'aida à s'asseoir et Severus tenta de garder les yeux ouverts mais il les ferma et finit par glisser dans le noir bienfaiteur de l'inconscience. À partir de ce moment-là, le Professeur McGonagall le fit léviter pour aller l'allonger sur le canapé du Salon. Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de Jonathan et lui murmura de monter se coucher. Sirius l'accompagna pour s'assurer que le jeune homme ne reviendrait pas. Voir son Oncle avec lequel il était si proche dans cet état était certainement horrible.

Il fallut une heure de plus pour nettoyer et soigner toutes les blessures de Severus. Par Salazar, Voldemort avait été terriblement furieux à en voir l'état du corps du Maître des Potions. Lucius envoya les femmes se coucher. Narcissa rentra au Manoir Malefoy et assura à son mari qu'elle lui préparait la chambre à coucher pour qu'il puisse dormir confortablement dès qu'il rentrerait. Dumbledore et Lucius se chargèrent de le monter dans la grande chambre qu'il occupait et de le glisser sous les draps pour qu'il soit confortablement installé. Au moins, Severus avait une bien meilleure allure même si son teint était toujours très pâle.

-Reposez-vous Lucius, assura Albus. Il va aller bien. Il faut juste qu'il se repose et tout ira bien.  
-Je vais m'assurer que les enfants dorment, dit Lucius en quittant la Chambre.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, tous les adolescents prenaient le petit-déjeuner en silence. Les adultes étaient dans le Salon et discutaient de choses et d'autres. Jonathan avait le visage tiré, le teint pâle et ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes violettes. De plus, sa mauvaise humeur se sentait à des kilomètres. Voilà pourquoi, Aleksandre était légèrement tendu, pour une fois il était assis à côté de son cousin à table. Cette matinée était différente des autres selon Aleksandre. En premier, son Père était _toujours_ réveillé lorsque lui se levait. Cependant, ce matin en descendant, Aleksandre avait trouvé tout le monde, c'est à dire Mr et Mrs Weasley, Mr Lupin, Sirius, Lucius, Elena et d'autres adultes, mais pas son Père. Ensuite, les adultes avaient tous un visage grave comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose de mauvais dans la nuit. Ce qui était impossible. -'_Que pouvait-il se passer de grave en une nuit?_, pensait Aleksandre'-.

-Jonathan, appela Aleksandre à voix basse sans oser le regarder.  
-Quoi? Grogna l'adolescent en baillant.  
-Où… Papa dort encore?  
-Heu… oui, il s'est couché très tard hier soir.

Étrangement, la voix de Jonathan avait un peu déraillé en disant cela bien qu'il soit resté impassible. Aleksandre osa lui jeter un coup d'œil par dessus une de ses mèches de cheveux et alors… il s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que Jonathan venait de lui faire un sourire doux et rassurant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand puis il baissa la tête dans son bol pour ne pas paraître ridicule. Waouh, son cœur venait de faire des bonds dans sa poitrine et de se serrer de joie: Jonathan ne l'avait pas ignoré comme il agissait habituellement ou pire il ne l'avait pas regardé méchamment. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune garçon qui jouait avec ses céréales au lieu de les manger.

-Oh, vas me chercher du lait, ordonna Ron en s'adressant à Aleksandre.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond, près à exécuter l'ordre de son ancien ami et à aller lui chercher une brique de lait dans les placards quand une main ferme attrapa son poignet. Aleksandre vacilla et faillit tomber sur Jonathan car c'était bien lui qui l'avait attrapé, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer. Son cousin le ramena brutalement sur sa chaise, manquant ainsi de le faire tomber une nouvelle fois. Mais il ne lâcha pas son poignet alors qu'il fusillait Ronald du regard. La colère se lisait facilement dans les yeux et il poussa un grognement. Aleksandre le regardait étrangement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'empêchait d'obéir au garçon. Après tout, il obéissait toujours lorsqu'on lui donner un ordre. Il n'avait pas à discuter même si ça l'embêtait de le faire. C'était une chose dont il avait l'habitude et qui après toutes ses années ne le dérangeaient plus.

-Si tu veux du lait Weasley, tu lèves tes petites fesses de paysan de cette chaise et tu vas t'en chercher tout seul. Je sais que tu es idiot mais ne demande surtout pas à mon cousin de faire quelque chose pour toi, menaça Jonathan d'une voix grave, le regard noir. Parce que la prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je te massacre.  
-Ne me par…  
-Tais-toi Ronald, il a raison! Coupa Hermione avec colère. Par Merlin, tu n'as pas honte de parler à quelqu'un de cette manière? Aleksandre n'est pas ton Elfe de Maison!  
-Mange Aleksandre, ajouta Jonathan en le regardant. Severus ne serait pas content si tu ne prends pas un petit-déjeuner.

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews :D C'est génial. Ensuite... et bien, vous avez comprit: pas de Poudlard pour Aleksandre ^^Vous en apprenderez plus bientôt! Ensuite, Severus n'a pas passé une très bonne nuit, non? XD Un petit rapprochement avec Jonathan. Le prochain Chapitre, il y'aura une sortie au Chemin de Traverse.  
A mercredi et bonne semaine!**

_Info: Chapitre corrigé par _Mounette_-ma bêta- remis en ligne le 09/05/09_


	11. XI: Chemin de Traverse et nouvelle bague

**Chapitre XI : Chemin de Traverse et une nouvelle école?**

Mrs Weasley donna une petite tape sur le haut de la tête de Fred et George qui riaient comme des baleines et les pressèrent dans la Cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, des flammes violettes entourèrent les deux jumeaux qui disparurent. Ginny et Hermione furent les suivantes à partir suivies par Ron et Remus. Cette journée était consacrée aux achats scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. En ce vingt août, la célèbre allée marchande allait très certainement être bondée d'enfants et de leurs parents et ce n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde. Dumbledore avait remis en main propre les lettres annuelles à chaque enfant et même à Jonathan qui avait grimacé. Cependant le regard noir de sa Mère l'empêcha de faire le moindre commentaire sur son entrée à Poudlard. De son côté, Aleksandre s'était senti mal à l'aise de ne pas en recevoir. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Évidemment, ils croyaient qu'il allait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard en Cinquième Année comme tous les enfants de quinze ans.

Le Salon tomba dans le silence puis Severus se tourna vers Lucius. Le blond lui tendit une fiole avec un sourire moqueur. Elena passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle ébouriffa en le faisant grogner, attrapa Jonathan et annonça qu'ils se retrouvaient au Chaudron Baveur. L'adolescent eut un sourire narquois en direction de son Oncle mais se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'âtre en voyant le regard noir que l'homme lui jeta. Pour que personne ne se demande qui étaient les personnes avec le Professeur Snape, Dumbledore avait décidé de lui faire changer d'apparence. Voldemort savait qu'il avait un fils et c'était une information déjà très importante mais il ignorait que sa sœur et le fils de celle-ci vivaient avec lui. Tout comme le reste de la société. Évidemment, c'était plus pratique de faire avaler une Potion de Polynectar à une personne au lieu de trois -Jonathan, Aleksandre et Elena-. Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel devant les mimiques de Severus et le pressa de boire la potion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus Snape était remplacé par un homme à peine plus petit, blond aux yeux bleus. Un homme banal en soit. Lucius et Drago se permirent d'éclater de rire puisque personne ne pouvait les surprendre mais ils sautèrent rapidement dans la Cheminée quand le Maître des Potions se tourna vers eux, un air menaçant sur le visage. Ils attendaient juste de voir Severus transformé avant de partir. Narcissa soupira et les trois Malefoy furent engloutis par des grandes flammes. Severus garda un air très distingué en se tournant vers Aleksandre qui hésitait entre rire ou garder le silence. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas pouffer. Son Père grogna, prit sa main et l'emmena dans la Cheminée.

-Le Chaudron Baveur! Cria t-il d'une voix claire.

Aleksandre serra un peu plus la main de son Père en sentant ses doigts glisser de son emprise alors que les flammes les recouvraient. Il ferma les yeux et atterrit au sol. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche lorsque ses genoux touchèrent le sol dur. Severus l'aida à se relever et l'enfant rougit en sentant tous les regards des clients se tourner vers lui. Lucius, Narcissa, Drago, Elena et Jonathan les attendaient dans la salle annexe au Chaudron Baveur. D'un geste sec de la tête, le Maître des Potions salua Tom -le barman- puis fusilla Jonathan et Elena des yeux lorsqu'il les vit échanger un regard amusé. Les yeux d'Aleksandre brillaient. Il était à la fois transporté par la joie mais aussi craintif: c'était la première fois qu'il quittait la sécurité de la maison depuis qu'il vivait avec son Père.

Évidemment, les Weasley et les Malefoy avaient du se séparer. Lucius avait imaginé le scandale et l'effervescence que le Chemin de Traverse connaîtrait si la population Sorcière voyait les Malefoy _et _les Weasley se promener et acheter _ensembles_. Un sourire amusé avait étiré ses lèvres en affirmant qu'il était logique et indispensable que les Weasley et Granger aillent faire leurs courses d'un côté et les Snape et les Malefoy de l'autre pour éviter l'esclandre. Cet accord avait rassuré et Drago, Jonathan et Severus qui n'avaient aucune envie de se balader avec les Gryffondors, et les enfants Weasley et Hermione qui ne souhaitaient très certainement pas d'acheter leurs effets scolaires en compagnie de leur Professeur de Potions. Drago avait glissé à l'insu de ses parents et des autres adultes un commentaire désagréable par rapport à la pauvreté des Weasley. Granger lui avait seulement jeté un regard suffisant en secouant la tête et empêchant Ronald de lui sauter dessus.

-On commence par quoi? Demanda Drago avec excitation. Oh… Jonathan et moi, nous pouvons partir les deux. S'il te plaît, Père! Nous ferons attention, accourrons au moindre problème et…  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, coupa Elena.  
-Il n'y a _aucun _risque au Chemin de Traverse, supplia Jonathan. Et personne ne nous remarquera.

Le passage venait de s'ouvrir sur la célèbre avenue Sorcière. Oh, c'était certain: personne n'allait faire attention à eux. La rue grouillait de monde. Severus soupira agacé et sentit Aleksandre frissonner contre lui. Il était évident que le garçon voulait prendre sa main mais qu'il n'osait pas. Certainement parce qu'il avait vu que les autres enfants de son âge comme Drago, Hermione, Jonathan et compagnie ne le faisaient pas. Le Maître des Potions attrapa la main d'Aleksandre doucement et la serra. Au moins, Aleksandre n'avait plus à se poser des questions. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire timide et la serra en retour. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout de rester avec la présence rassurante des quatre adultes contrairement à Jonathan et Drago.

Finalement, Severus et Narcissa autorisèrent, sous les regards noirs des deux autres adultes, les jeunes hommes à les quitter mais ils devaient être de retour au Chaudron Baveur deux heures trente plus tard. Aucun retard ne serait accepté alors ils avaient intérêt à être à l'heure. Alors que Drago et Jonathan pensaient aller se balader, Lucius leur tendit une liste d'affaires scolaires vu qu'ils avaient la même et leur indiqua d'aller chez l'apothicaire et la petite boutique où ils pouvaient acheter des plumes, des rouleaux de parchemins et de l'encre. Ce serait les adultes qui s'occuperaient des nombreux manuels à acheter chez Fleury & Bott's.

-Ollivander en premier? Proposa Elena.  
-On se retrouve chez Fleury & Bott's? demanda Narcissa.  
-C'est parti.

Anxieux, Aleksandre était en train de broyer la main de son Père. La rue était bondée et l'air irrespirable. Comme c'était un des seuls jours des vacances où le soleil tapait et faisait son apparition, toutes les familles, quelles soient Moldues ou Sorcières s'étaient précipitées au Chemin de Traverse pour profiter de cette journée de magasinage. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes et d'adolescents qui tentaient de s'éloigner de leurs parents et Aleksandre les observait tous avec fascination. _Eux_, ils allaient se rendre à Poudlard le 1er Septembre mais pas lui. Et c'était précisément ce qui l'intriguait. Où allait-il aller? Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une baguette magique alors qu'il en avait déjà une chez son Oncle? Son Père lui avait expliqué mais… il ne s'en rappelait plus très bien et n'avait pas vraiment tout compris. Il s'accrochait à Severus dès que quelqu'un le bousculait sans faire exprès. Quelques jeunes filles et garçons le regardèrent étrangement parce qu'il tenait la main à son Père et il rougit.

Arrivé devant la boutique vétuste d'Ollivander, Aleksandre cligna des yeux et se souvint de sa première visite dans ce magasin. Le vendeur avait été à la fois accueillant mais très mystérieux. C'était le jour où il avait appris que sa baguette magique contenant le même ingrédient que celle de Lord Voldemort : une plume de Phénix. Au mois de juin, il s'était aperçu des conséquences avec le Priori Incantatum. Un épisode marquant de sa vie. Le magasin était vide lorsqu'ils pénètrent dedans. Severus et Elena discutaient à voix basse de choses et d'autres et l'enfant observait tout autour de lui. Doucement, il lâcha la main de son Père et s'approcha de la vitrine. Une simple baguette magique était posée sur un coussin mauve. Il sursauta quand la voix d'Ollivander résonna dans la boutique. Précipitamment, Aleksandre s'approcha de son Père pour se cacher derrière lui.

-Professeur Snape! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir. 39,5 centimètres avec un ventricule de Dragon en bois de hêtre? Elle a une petite facilité en Sortilèges.  
-C'est cela, assura Severus.  
-Et Elena Snape, 35,4 centimètres en houx avec une plume d'hippogriffe. Une certaine attirance pour la métamorphose.  
-Parfaitement, Monsieur. Mais ce n'est ni pour Severus, ni pour moi, confia Elena en montrant Aleksandre qui était derrière l'homme.  
-Oh, je vous attendais Mr Snape.

Étonné, Aleksandre releva les yeux vers l'homme. Comment pouvait-il l'attendre? Severus ne tenta pas de chercher à comprendre les propos du vendeur. La première fois qu'il avait acheté sa baguette magique et qu'Ollivander l'avait salué par son nom alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, Severus s'était promis de trouver comment il avait fait. C'était une de ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais trouvées et qui gardait un aspect mystérieux à ses yeux. Il avança Aleksandre devant lui. Celui-ci voulut reculer mais Severus avait une main fermement posée sur son dos. Courageusement, l'enfant avança de quelques pas tout en gardant les yeux baissés au sol.

-J'espère que la baguette magique qui vous choisira ne sera pas aussi longue et difficile que la première fois, mon garçon, murmura Ollivander en lui tendant une première boîte noire.

Avec excitation, le garçon sortit la longue baguette noire de son étui et l'agita. Rien. Pas même une maigre étincelle. Ce n'était pas celle-ci. Ollivander lui remit immédiatement une seconde boîte entre les mains. Il échangea un sourire avec son Père qui l'observait. Cette fois-là, une vitrine se fissura et le vieil homme lui sauta pratiquement dessus pour ranger l'instrument et lui en donner une autre. Aleksandre sursauta et fronça les sourcils. Comme la première fois, les baguettes venaient difficilement vers lui. Ne se décourageant pas, Aleksandre en attrapa une autre et l'agita. Une pile de livre tomba au sol. Elena eut un sourire amusé et le rassura d'un regard.

Severus commençait -stupidement et inutilement- à paniquer intérieurement. Depuis qu'il avait amené Aleksandre de la maison de son Oncle à chez lui, il n'avait ni vu d'intervention magique et ni entendu l'enfant réclamer sa baguette. Et l'avait encore moins entendu demander s'il pouvait exécuter des sortilèges comme tous élèves l'auraient fait, surtout pendant la période du déménagement. Était-il possible que la magie d'Aleksandre se soit rétractée avec toutes les épreuves traumatisantes qu'il avait vécues? Non, Mrs Pomfresh lui en aurait parlé et elle avait bien précisé qu'un enfant Sorcier retardé mental était un sorcier normal qui pouvait utiliser sa magie en étant encadré.

Les lèvres d'Ollivander se pincèrent alors qu'il fixait le jeune garçon face à lui. Celui-ci se balança sur ses pieds avec inquiétude. Était-ce normal qu'aucune baguette magique -encore- ne semblait lui convenir? Aleksandre jeta un regard mi-terrifié et mi-inquiet vers son Père qui fixait le marchand avec un regard impassible. Elena était postée devant la vitrine et regardait la rue s'agiter sans qu'elle ne puisse entendre le boucan. C'était très étrange de voir toute cette effervescence sans l'entendre derrière une grande vitre. En quelques minutes, un vase de fleurs avait été détruit, des livres tombés au sol, des étagères vidées sur le parterre et une armoire vitrée fissurée puis cassée. Finalement, Ollivander quitta la pièce principale et alla dans une salle annexe. L'homme revint avec une boîte noire plutôt petite par rapport aux autres. Avant de la donner à Aleksandre, il se tourna vers Severus.

-Quel âge a-t-il? Demanda Ollivander avec un sourire sincère.  
-Quinze ans, répondit Severus.  
-Oui, évidemment que je le sais Professeur Snape. Je vous parle de son âge… réel?  
-Neuf ans, murmura t-il entre ses dents.

Aleksandre fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas entendu la réponse que son Père avait donnée à l'étrange question d'Ollivander. Après tout, il avait quinze ans non? C'était son âge _réel_ comme disait l'homme. C'est pas comme si un âge pouvait être faux! Il se tourna vers son Père mais Ollivander lui remettait déjà la boîte entre les mains. Haussant les épaules, Aleksandre sortit la baguette magique de son fourreau. Dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'objet, il sentit tout son corps frissonner, son cœur se serrer sous une faible chaleur apaisante et une étrange lumière verte et noire sortit de la baguette et illumina la pièce. Un murmure étouffé s'éleva de la gorge du vendeur alors que la lumière éblouissante s'estompait. Aleksandre cligna des yeux, étonné puis se tourna tout sourire vers son Père et Elena qui le fixaient étrangement.

-Je crois qu'une baguette vous a choisi Mr Snape, déclara Ollivander d'une voix faible. Elle comporte du sang de licorne, un ingrédient très précieux. En bois de chêne, vingt et un centimètre. Il y a aussi un peu de sang de Basilic que l'on m'a vendu il y a à peine plus de cinquante ans.  
-_Lui? _murmura Severus avec effroi. Hum… parfait, nous allons la payer.

Par Salazar, l'ancienne baguette d'Aleksandre était la jumelle de Voldemort et celle-ci contenait un ingrédient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait du vendre à un prix onéreux. Et pas n'importe quel élément! Merlin, ce sang venait du Basilic qui était enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Serpent qu'Aleksandre avait tué avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Voldemort avait pris du sang à un immense serpent pour le vendre. De son côté, Elena mit plus de temps à faire le lien mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise en comprenant. Une nouvelle fois, la magie du garçon était mêlée à celle de Voldemort. Et ce n'était pas très bon signe. -'_Ce n'est qu'un ingrédient_, se rassura Severus'-.

Une fois la baguette magique payée, ils quittèrent la boutique et Aleksandre frémit en sentant le regard d'Ollivander le suivre jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se ferme derrière lui. Automatiquement, il attrapa la main de son Père qui la serra doucement. Merlin qu'il était difficile de marcher dans l'allée marchande. Une nouvelle vague de personnes semblait être arrivée et le Chemin de Traverse était… bondé. Severus prit la direction pour Fleury & Bott's en veillant à ne pas se séparer d'Elena qui avait quelques difficultés à avancer. Plusieurs fois, il faillit lâcher la main du garçon qui pourtant s'accrochait à lui.

-C'est parti pour Fleury & Bott's! s'écria Elena pour se faire entendre.  
-Oui, acquiesça Severus. Après, on s'en va de cet endroit de fou. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde doit sortir le jour où _nous_ sortons?  
-La rue ne t'es pas réservée Severus, rigola la jeune femme en poussant la porte du magasin.

Si l'extérieur était rempli de monde, l'intérieur était encore pire. Le pauvre vendeur était débordé. Severus grogna et se retint de hurler et de s'arracher les cheveux. Ça ne ferait pas très propre au milieu de la petite librairie. Merlin, ils n'allaient jamais quitter cet endroit à ce rythme. Elena sortit la liste que Jonathan lui avait laissée et poussa un soupir à son tour. Il était presque impossible de faire le moindre mouvement sans donner un coup de coude, fouetter le visage d'une personne avec ses cheveux ou de marcher sur les pieds de quelqu'un. Severus se tourna vers Aleksandre qui était immobile près de lui. Comme tétanisé. L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui.

-Ne t'éloigne pas de nous, prévint-il. C'est compris?  
-Oui, Papa.

Aleksandre reconnut difficilement quelques uns de ses anciens camarades et son estomac se noua. Il n'allait pas à Poudlard cette année. Il était vrai que le Château, la nourriture des elfes, ses amis et les cours allaient lui manquer mais ce qui allait le plus lui manquer serait son Père qui travaillerait tous les jours sauf durant les week-ends et le mercredi après-midi. Mais lui? Où allait-il être? Qu'allait-il faire de ses journées s'il n'allait pas étudier à Poudlard? Allait-il trouver une école comme Mrs Pomfresh et Dumbledore lui avaient assuré la semaine précédente? Ou était-ce des balivernes destinées à le rassurer? Aleksandre fit bien attention à rester derrière son Père et Elena. Il n'avait aucune envie de se perdre dans la foule et de s'éloigner de son Père. Quand il était près de lui, Aleksandre se sentait toujours en sécurité.

Cependant, son joli regard fut attiré par un livre épais avec une couverture violette. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa famille devant lui qui cherchait le livre de Métamorphose pour Jonathan, Aleksandre considéra que la distance entre le livre et son Père était courte et qu'il n'était pas du tout éloigné. À un moment, il perdit de vue le présentoir avec le livre à cause du monde qui s'agglutinait dans le magasin mais dès qu'il l'eut à nouveau dans son champ de vision, il s'en approcha. Oh, c'était un livre de contes sorciers pour enfants. Il n'en avait jamais lu. Feuilletant le bouquin, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait de nombreuses images à côté du récit. Il y avait environ une quinzaine d'histoires différentes très bien illustrées.

Une fois le livre de métamorphose en main après une longue recherche où les regards noirs de Severus avaient beaucoup servi à éloigner les autres clients, Severus et Elena soupirèrent soulagés. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Aleksandre pour aller régler tous les bouquins à la caisse qui avait une longue file d'attente. Ce qui leur promettait une longue… très longue attente dans ce magasin étouffant. C'est alors qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'Aleksandre n'était _plus_ derrière eux! Regardant à droite puis à gauche, aucun des deux ne virent la silhouette du garçon. Immédiatement, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude. Oh Merlin, est-ce que Aleksandre s'était vraiment éloigné de lui et Elena ou -pire- avait quitté le grande librairie de Fleury & Bott's volontairement? Non, ce serait étrange… Où était-il?

-Aleksandre!

Le garçon sursauta brutalement et faillit laisser tomber le livre qu'il feuilletait au sol. Ses doigts fébriles rattrapèrent in extremis le bouquin qu'il serra de toutes ses forces avec inquiétude. À tel point que ses jointures virèrent au blanc. Se retournant vers son Père, il s'aperçut que ses yeux noirs étaient teintés de colère. Severus arracha le livre des mains du garçon, le ferma d'un coup sec et le remit sur le présentoir avant de le prendre sèchement par la main. Elena poussa un long soupir de soulagement en les voyant revenir tous les deux alors qu'elle avait été prendre une place dans la file d'attente.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais à une trentaine de mètre de nous? Sermonna Severus à mi-voix en plantant son regard sévère dans celui de l'enfant. Ne t'avais-je pas dis de ne _pas_ t'éloigner d'Elena ou de moi? Et en plus, tu m'as assuré que tu ne partirais pas loin de nous!  
-Mais… j'ai pas fait exprès, assura Aleksandre en paniquant. Je… il était…  
-Ne me refais plus jamais cela, coupa le Maître des Potions qui sentait son cœur encore battre fortement contre sa poitrine. J'étais très inquiet.  
-Désolé… je… je suis trè…très désolé…

**oOo**

Après ce petit incident, ils redevinrent tous calmes et apaisés. Bien que Severus ne lâcha pas une seule seconde la main de son fils. Même si pour cela il avait parfois du mal à tenir ses deux sacs. Heureusement, Jonathan le déchargea en lui prenant un, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous au Chaudron Baveur comme ils l'avaient prévus. Aleksandre s'était excusé une dizaine de fois avant que son Père ne lui promette plusieurs fois que c'était terminé maintenant, qu'il n'était pas en colère mais seulement inquiet. Avec un petit soupir, Severus s'était aperçu que le jour où il allait devoir disputer Aleksandre pour quelque chose de grave, le garçon serait terrifié et que lui allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de lui faire passer un sermon.

-Avec Drago on a acheté pleins de choses! S'extasia Jonathan alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le Salon des Snape. Des bombabouses et pleins d'autres pièges du magasin de Farces et Attrapes.  
-N'oublie pas ce que nous t'avons dit Jonathan, rappela Elena avec un léger sourire. Poudlard n'est pas un terrain de jeux sous prétexte que Drago et toi, vous serez ensembles. Tu travailleras autant que tu le faisais à Dumstrang. Sans te faire renvoyer, évidemment. Je suppose que ce n'est pas trop demandé, non?  
-Je sais et je le ferais, assura l'adolescent en échangeant un coup d'œil avec le blond qui affichait un air innocent. De toute manière, il n'y aura aucune raison qui pourrait pousser le Professeur Dumbledore à me renvoyer comme l'a fait Karkaroff. Et tu crois vraiment que je vais faire des bêtises alors que _oncle Severus_ travaille dans _mon _école? Non, je tiens encore à ma vie! La folie ne me gagne pas!  
-Imbécile, grogna affectivement Severus. Mais souviens toi de ce que ta Mère te dit. N'oublie pas un seul mot car je serais là pour m'assurer que tu sois un bon garçon et je me ferais un plaisir de tout répéter à ta Mère

Drago éclata de rire, se moquant de son meilleur ami mais retrouva le silence en un quart de seconde lorsque Lucius leva la tête du journal qu'il avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse en murmurant d'une voix innocente: _'Les mêmes recommandations t'ont été faites Drago. Cette année, plus une seule bêtise.'_. Ce fut au tour de Jonathan d'éclater de rire. Les deux amis se poursuivirent dans les grands couloirs du Manoir en hurlant de rire.

Le silence retomba dans le Salon. Elena et Narcissa allèrent s'enfermer dans la Cuisine où Molly allait certainement venir les rejoindre à son retour. Lucius et Severus grimacèrent: ses femmes étaient toujours en train de commérer! N'arrêtaient-elles jamais de piailler comme des dindes? Oh Salazar, si unes d'elles savaient qu'ils avaient pensé cela tous deux et au même moment, ils auraient sûrement signé leur arrêt de mort!

La Cheminée s'éclaira quelques minutes plus tard et tous les Weasley en sortirent suivis de Lupin et Hermione Granger. En concert, ils soupirèrent fatigués par leur journée mais aucun ne se plaignaient: ils avaient enfin pu quitter la maison. Pas qu'il leur était interdit de sortir dans le Parc mais le temps n'était pas très encourageant alors ils passaient la plupart de leurs journées dans le Salon ou la Salle de Jeux tant qu'ils n'étaient jamais trop près des Malefoy ou des Snape. Petit à petit, chaque élève de Poudlard s'étaient habitués à voir leur Professeur de Potions avec sa famille. C'était toujours très étrange d'entendre Aleksandre l'appeler '_papa_' mais ils commençaient à ne plus s'en étonner. Après tout, même le fils du Professeur était très étrange.

-Aleks, va ranger toutes tes nouvelles affaires dans ta Chambre, ordonna Severus en lui tendant deux sacs légers. Et tu les _ranges_, tu ne les _poses_ pas seulement sur le sol en attendant que quelqu'un te dise de les vider.

Il était vrai qu'Aleksandre était un garçon très -trop- obéissant et exécutait le moindre des ordres que quelqu'un lui donnait. Et quelques uns dont Drago et Jonathan faisaient honteusement parties, l'avaient très vite remarqué et en profitaient dès que les adultes avaient le dos tourné. Notamment, Ronald Weasley qui ne cessait de lui demander de lui apporter des verres de jus de citrouille, des gâteaux ou même des livres. Et Aleksandre par habitude, crainte et automatisme se précipitait dans la Cuisine ou la Chambre du rouquin pour lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait. Personne n'avait remarqué son petit jeu. Bref, obéissant mais très -très- bordélique. Et Severus craignait de s'arracher les cheveux à force de nettoyer derrière le garçon. Elena lui rappelait très souvent, avec un large sourire amusé, qu'Aleksandre avait seulement _neuf ans_ et que tous les enfants de cet âge là laissaient traîner ses affaires sans même s'en rendre compte. Voilà pourquoi Severus prenait la précaution de _déjà_ lui demander de ranger. Peut être qu'avec de la chance, le gamin aurait tout rangé lorsqu'il viendrait vérifier.

Aleksandre monta les escaliers deux par deux et poussa la porte de sa Chambre. Il se sentait bêtement heureux et léger. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de spécial à cet effet-là. Sans faire attention aux affaires, Aleksandre vida les deux sacs pêle-mêle sur le lit. Des plumes, des rouleaux de plusieurs mètres de parchemins et des pots d'encre que Severus avait absolument voulu acheter argumentant qu'il allait en avoir besoin pour aller à l'école s'entassaient sur le lit par dessus quelques vêtements dont il avait vraiment besoin. Et sa baguette magique. Délicatement -cette fois-ci-, Aleksandre la sortit de sa boîte noire et la garda entre ses doigts. Merlin! Que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché de baguette magique. D'ailleurs où était son _ancienne _baguette? Quelque chose disait à l'enfant qu'il n'allait pas la revoir avant de longs mois. Mais ça ne changeait rien, il avait une baguette à présent.

Nerveusement, Aleksandre la garda entre les doigts et grogna lorsqu'elle glissa et tomba au sol dans un petit bruit. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, envoyant valser un sachet vide d'un coup de pied plus loin. Elle était magnifique mais Aleksandre avait peur de l'utiliser. Déjà, il savait que c'était interdit pendant les deux mois de vacances mais après tout il n'allait pas devenir un étudiant de Poudlard, alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas eu le droit? Mais, ce qui l'inquiétait aussi était le fait qu'il ignorait s'il allait pouvoir effectuer un sort. Très certainement que oui puisque la baguette avait fait des étincelles à son contact mais… était-ce suffisant pour faire de lui un apprenti sorcier? Aleksandre haleta, horrifié par l'idée de ne plus être un sorcier et il gémit en regardant l'objet que sa main tenait fébrilement. Une nouvelle fois, elle glissa entre ses doigts et Aleksandre se rappela comment son Père l'avait aidé à tenir fermement quelque chose comme des stylos ou des couverts.

Justement, le Maître des Potions poussa doucement la porte et grogna intérieurement en jetant un coup d'œil au bazar dans la Chambre. Sa légère irritation disparut lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur son fils qui fixait sa baguette magique nouvellement acquise. Doucement, le garçon leva ses yeux magnifiques vers lui et Severus sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'un coup de baguette, il rangea toutes les affaires scolaires du garçon à leur emplacement puis s'approcha doucement de lui. Severus s'agenouilla devant lui alors qu'Aleksandre le regardait étrangement comme s'il était étonné de sa présence ici. Malgré cela, Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son fils tenait mal sa baguette et il tiqua.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
-Je… J'regarde ma nouvelle baguette, avoua le garçon en rougissant. Allais ranger la Chambre après. Promis!  
-Je te crois, assura Severus tout en sachant que c'était faux. Et tu as essayé de jeter un sortilège?  
-Non… j'ai le droit?  
-Bien sur! Pourquoi n'essaye tu pas le Lumos?

Impatient, Aleksandre brandit sa baguette magique en manquant de la mettre dans le visage de son Père qui recula juste à temps puis prononça la formule d'une voix précipitée. Rien. Il n'y eut rien et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur et de déception tandis que le cœur de Severus s'accéléra inutilement. L'homme se savait stupide et anxieux dès que quelque chose concernait son fils. Comme à cet instant puis il soupira en remarquant la manière dont Aleksandre avait jeté le sortilège. Bien que droite devant lui, il avait oublié de l'agiter légèrement et de prononcer la formule distinctement. Avec douceur, Severus attrapa le poignet de l'enfant qui sursauta et lui montra quel geste il devait faire avec son arme s'il voulait que le sort marche.

-Et prononce parfaitement la formule, ajouta t-il, en détachant chaque lettre. L U M O S. Et pas L'mos comme tu as fais.  
-L U M O S! s'exclama Aleksandre en sachant que sa prononciation était ridicule.

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire en entendant Aleksandre détacher horriblement les lettres du mot puis applaudit avec fierté lorsque le bout de la baguette s'alluma d'une lumière blanche éblouissante qui l'aveugla. Vivement, il baissa la baguette de son fils qui éclairait toujours malgré le déplacement. Tout heureux de sa performance magique, Aleksandre ne sembla pas s'apercevoir que son Père clignait sans cesse des yeux et se les frottait fortement.

Dans une Chambre à côté de celle de l'enfant, deux jeunes femmes discutaient, allongées chacune sur un lit. Les deux Gryffondors ne cessaient d'échanger les dernières informations qu'elles avaient apprises. Comment Snape avait il pu être aussi peu méfiant et laisser dérouler une conversation de ce genre sans la moindre protection d'intimité magique? C'était très étrange de sa part. Peut-être que finalement, dans le fond, le Maître des Potions leur faisait confiance -à eux, des Gryffondors!- et n'avait pas pensé qu'un d'eux écouterait lâchement à sa porte de bureau. Il était aussi fort possible qu'il soit troublé par ce que Dumbledore et Pomfresh allaient lui annoncer et dont il semblait s'attendre!

-On devrait demander à Aleksandre dans quelle école il va aller, proposa Ginny. À coup sur, il ne va pas répondre Poudlard.  
-J'ignorais qu'il existait de telle maladie dans le Monde Magique, confia Hermione. Les retards mentaux sont plus ou moins fréquents chez les Moldus mais chez les Sorciers j'ignorais que ça existait. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée… Il faut attendre qu'il y ait Snape près de nous lorsqu'on posa cette question.  
-Innocemment bien sur, ajouta la rouquine avec un petit sourire conspirateur.

**oOo**

Plus de deux heures après qu'il ait admiré sa baguette magique et jeter quelques sortilèges, Aleksandre faisait face à Severus en silence. Ils étaient dans le bureau privé de l'homme. Aleksandre bailla, s'étendit puis commença à balancer ses jambes au dessus du sol. Severus était en train de lire quelques parchemins sous le regard impatient de l'enfant. Après les sorts, son Père lui avait ordonné de tout ranger, ce qu'il avait fait à moitié, puis Aleksandre avait joué avec son petit camion de pompier jusqu'à ce qu'il ait soif. Alors qu'il était descendu dans le Salon où tous les adolescents continuaient leurs devoirs de vacances à leurs grands malheurs, Severus lui avait demandé de le suivre dans son bureau pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Étrangement, Ginny et Hermione s'étaient échangées un regard lourd de sens lorsqu'il s'était levé en courant pour le rejoindre.

-Hum…, Aleksandre je t'ai trouvé une école, annonça Severus essayant de le faire le moins brutalement possible en le regardant. J'ai contacté le Directeur de cette école et il serait très heureux de t'accueillir au mois de Septembre.  
-Ah ouais? Murmura l'enfant plus intéressé à frotter le bout de ses chaussures sur le tapis qu'à écouter son Père.  
-Écoute-moi, je te prie, c'est très important. C'est une école un peu spéciale qui est… différente de Poudlard. Elle porte le nom de Tarkovski. En réalité, c'est un Hôpital qui se trouve au Nord de Londres.  
-Hôpital? Mais…  
-Avec ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois et ces dernières années… j'ai décidé que l'endroit où tu serais le mieux serait dans cet hôpital. Là-bas, il y aura des gens, des Médicomages et des professeurs pour t'aider.  
-J'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit Aleksandre étonné. Tu es là.  
-Évidemment que je suis là pour toi mais ces personnes sont qualifiées pour te venir en aide. Aleksandre, tu ne le comprends peut-être pas mais je suis ton papa et je sais lorsque mon enfant a besoin d'être entouré. Et ils t'apprendront à faire de la magie comme à Poudlard.

Et pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Aleksandre écoutait silencieusement son Père lui expliquer ce qu'était cette école-hôpital qui accueillaient des enfants comme lui. Apparemment, les Médicomages le qualifiait de _retardé mental_, ce qui signifiait qu'il était différent des autres enfants. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas étudier à Poudlard comme il le faisait avant. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol alors que la douce voix de son Père résonnait dans la pièce. Un homme, un Médicomage appelé psychiatre s'occuperait de lui et le prendrait en charge tout au long du temps passé à l'école. Aleksandre ignorait ce qu'était un _ptsychriatre. _-'_Non, un ps_y_chiatre Aleksandre,_ avait rectifié Severus d'une voix calme'-. Il apprit avec effroi qu'il devrait dormir dans cet hôpital toute la semaine. Mais il pourrait rentrer tout les week-ends s'il le désirait. Oh Merlin, il allait être _très _loin de son père. Et c'était horrible! Comment allait-il faire s'il ne pouvait pas voir son Père _tous_ les jours?

Aleksandre se sentit paniquer et il ferma les yeux en agrippant les accoudoirs de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Son cœur tapait fortement contre sa poitrine et le fit presque gémir de douleur. C'était comme s'il était en train de se tordre dans sa poitrine. -'_Beurk!_, pensa t-il avec dégoût'-. Et il avait mal à la tête. C'était… c'était horrible. Aleksandre voulait juste hurler pour laisser la douleur sortir de sa poitrine et c'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il avait _déjà_ eu mal à cet endroit durant une nuit.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de présenter cet Hôpital -qualifié de psychiatrique pour enfants en difficulté mental-, Severus fut persuadé qu'Aleksandre n'avait écouté et compris que quelques points. La plupart de ses paroles étaient déjà passées dans la trappe des oubliettes du cerveau de l'enfant.

-Qu'en penses-tu? Demanda Severus en se penchant vers lui. De toute manière, je crains que ce ne soit une des seules solutions. La seule école de Sorcellerie dans laquelle je t'aurais laissé aller est Poudlard puisque je connais le personnel et que j'y travaille mais tu ne peux pas y aller. Alors, il fallait que nous trouvions une autre solution. Tu ne peux pas être déscolarisé. Cet école est un endroit très bien d'après ce que l'on m'a dit.  
-On ne se verra plus…  
-Bien sûr que si! Tous les week-ends. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a permis de rentrer tous les vendredis soirs pour passer la soirée, le samedi et le dimanche avec toi. Je te ramènerai à l'école le lundi matin avant de repartir pour Poudlard.

Inévitablement, Aleksandre accepta à voix basse. Severus l'observa inquiet. Il s'attendait déjà à ce que l'enfant accepte. Jamais, il ne refusait une proposition surtout lorsqu'il savait que la personne face à lui espérait qu'il réponde positivement. Se levant puis s'agenouillant devant lui, Severus releva le menton de son fils avec trois de ses doigts. Aleksandre cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui apparaissaient et détourna le regard. D'une main douce, son Père caressa sa joue et cela suffit à faire glisser des larmes sur ses joues. L'adolescent enleva la main de son Père d'un geste du bras et il cacha son visage entre ses bras. Il était stupide mais l'idée d'être loin de cet endroit l'effrayait totalement. Comment allait-il faire si personne n'était là pour le protéger ? Et si quelqu'un faisait _comme_ l'Oncle Vernon, les mêmes choses qui lui faisaient si peur? Severus entoura ses bras autour du corps frêle de son fils et le berça.

-Tu verras Aleksandre, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, murmura t-il dans son oreille. Tu y seras en sécurité et je viendrais te chercher tous les vendredis soirs. Il ne faut pas te faire de soucis, je serais toujours là. Toujours. Ne crois pas que je veux t'abandonner… Ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'aime tellement, mon fils.

Comment Severus sut ce que pensait exactement Aleksandre sur l'idée d'insécurité et d'abandon resta un mystère mais le garçon se colla contre son Père en le réclamant. En le voyant agir ainsi, Severus ferma les yeux, déposa un baiser sur sa masse de cheveux en le serrant contre lui. Oh oui, Aleksandre avait besoin d'aide. Il ne devrait pas craindre qu'il l'abandonne ou s'éloigne ainsi de lui. Severus comptait sur les services des psychiatres pour le faire grandir. L'enfant avait terriblement _besoin_ de grandir, de retrouver ses quinze ans… et d'aide.

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Avec la première sortie de Aleksandre depuis qu'il est arrivé ^^ Les grandes vacances commencent à se terminer, aussi ^^ Merci pour toute vos reviews! Sa me fait vraiment plaisir! A mercredi prochain. Merci encore!**

_Info: Chapitre corrigé par _Mounette_ remis en ligne le 09/05/09_


	12. XII: Un espion?

**Chapitre XII: Un espion?**

Severus et Elena attendirent que la grande grille face à eux s'ouvre et ils pénètrent dans un Parc. Elena avait insisté pour l'accompagner comme si elle se doutait que ça allait être difficile pour lui. Ah, heureusement que sa sœur était toujours là pour lui comme lui était là pour elle. Par Merlin, Severus observa autour de lui. L'endroit était très joli et assez spacieux. Il y avait plusieurs bancs dans l'herbe du parc, un grand préau aux tuiles bleues pour protéger lors des jours de pluies, deux ballons abandonnés jonchaient le sol et de grands arbres permettaient de faire un peu d'ombre pour les jours ensoleillés qui malheureusement étaient rares ses dernières semaines. Un gros bâtiment Moldu de plusieurs étages s'élevait devant eux. Le bâtiment semblait vide ou alors très peu occupé. Il y avait une autre structure à la droite du principal, ce qui donnait un ensemble carré. Les deux bâtiments étaient en forme de cube, de couleur blanc. C'était l'Hôpital Tarkovski.

Bravant le vent, les deux Snape rejoignirent rapidement les portes de l'entrée principale. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur un Hall chaleureux et très… Moldu. L'accueil était fermé mais quelqu'un semblait savoir qu'ils venaient puisqu'une jeune femme arriva vers eux avec un large sourire. Elle était blonde avec de jolis yeux bleus. Chaleureusement, elle leur serra la main et les invita à la suivre à travers les couloirs. Malgré tous les efforts visibles par le personnel pour faire de ce lieu un endroit confortable avec de jolies décorations telles que des peintures et des dessins d'enfants, il était impossible de ne pas comprendre qu'on se trouvait dans un Hôpital. Les murs étaient blancs. Il y avait un grand tableau avec des jours, des horaires et le nom de Médicomage ou Infirmier pour leur apprendre où ils travaillaient durant la semaine ou ce qu'ils ne devaient oublier de faire.

-Je m'appelle Stella Zander. Je suis Infirmière à l'Hôpital depuis deux ans et je m'occupe des enfants en dehors de leurs cours ou pendant la nuit, annonça-t-elle avec un large sourire. Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau.  
-Merci beaucoup, répondit Elena. Au revoir.

La jeune femme frappa à la porte d'un bureau qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après. Le directeur la remercia et salua l'homme et la femme en les invitant à entrer. C'était un homme assez grand, massif mais pourtant, ses traits tiraient dans la gentillesse et la douceur. Severus supposa que c'était un homme brut au grand cœur. Il était habillé d'un élégant costume noir et blanc, soigneux. Par contre, le bureau était caché par des dizaines et des dizaines de dossiers, de parchemins volants, de plumes et même des stylos que les Moldus utilisaient. L'homme eut un regard gêné et leur proposa deux sièges.

-Bonjour Mr Snape et Mrs Snape, salua t-il d'un ton joyeux. Je suis le directeur de cet Hôpital: Ryan Tylor. Si j'en crois la lettre que j'ai reçue quelques jours auparavant, vous souhaitez inscrire votre fils dans cette école et cet Hôpital, Mr Snape?  
-C'est cela, approuva l'homme. J'ai ramené tous les papiers que vous m'avez demandés: le certificat de naissance d'enfants Sorciers, ses résultats scolaires que j'ai pu récupérer. Ce sont des tests que le Professeur de Dumbledore lui a fait passés. Il y a son dossier médical.  
-Merci beaucoup. Hum… il a eu des résultats moyens à ses tests. Beaucoup de nos élèves ont un niveau très bas en magie mais… Aleksandre semble avoir des facilités par rapport à la moyenne.

Severus acquiesça distraitement, ne sachant que répondre. Même après quelques semaines de vie avec Aleksandre, il éprouvait toujours des difficultés à mettre un niveau à ses compétences puisque les seuls points de comparaison qu'il ait, étaient des jeunes adolescents en pleine forme. À ses yeux, les capacités de son fils, que ce soit pour se débrouiller seul, réfléchir ou même s'exprimer était, par rapport aux autres, à un niveau très faible voire médiocre. Il pensait cela évidemment sans méchanceté mais avec rationalité. Mais serait-ce pareil pour des enfants comme lui?

Le bureau était plongé dans un silence léger durant lequel Mr Tylor feuilleta rapidement les différentes feuilles de parchemin que Severus avait amené. Le dossier n'était guère épais mais il y avait tout de même matière à réfléchir. Relevant les yeux vers Mr Snape et sa sœur, l'homme croisa ses doigts sous son menton, après avoir reposé le dossier à côté de lui. Il y eut un sourire rassurant puis se leva. Farfouillant dans un des tiroirs, il tira un épais dossier à remplir. Un dossier d'inscription. Lorsque l'homme lui donna, Severus sentit un poids s'ôter de son cœur: il avait _enfin_ trouvé une école à Aleksandre.

-Je ne vois aucune raison qui me pousserait à refuser la venue d'Aleksandre au sein de notre école, précisa Mr Tylor. Votre fils est le bienvenu ici et ce dès le 31 Août. Dans ce dossier, vous y trouverez toutes les informations à savoir sur l'école comme les horaires ou les périodes de vacances qui sont différentes de Poudlard mais aussi le règlement qui concerne pour certains passages les enfants et pour d'autres les parents. Vous devez absolument prendre connaissance de ces parties.  
-Bien sûr, assura Severus en le feuilletant rapidement.  
-Un autre point à régler très important est le suivi de votre fils.  
-C'est à dire? Demanda le Maître des Potions.  
-Tous les enfants inscrits ici ne sont pas suivis par un psychiatre. Il est vrai que tous ont un psychologue ou alors un Parrain ou une Marraine qui va l'aider durant leur séjour. Certains ne restent que quelques mois. Toutefois beaucoup d'entre eux sont suivis quotidiennement par un psychiatre et restent au moins une année voire plus.

**oOo**

La Salle de Jeux était vide. Seul Aleksandre était installé devant la télévision et regardait un dessin-animé pour enfant qui le faisait rire. Il adorait cette émission qui racontait les aventures d'un jeune chiot fou qui s'évadait d'une pension. Ce chien se retrouvait en pleine ville et on le suivait dans toutes ses aventures. On était le vingt cinq août et c'était bientôt la rentrée scolaire. Alors que tous se préparaient avec une grande excitation à rejoindre Poudlard, Aleksandre attendait son Père et Elena qui s'étaient rendus à sa future école. Il voulait savoir _quand_ il allait devoir partir d'ici. Malgré qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à l'école-hôpital, sa curiosité était titillée et il voulait savoir comment était l'endroit où il allait apparemment finir ses études. Ça serait un enseignement très différent de Poudlard et Aleksandre n'aimait pas tellement les changements.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Aleksandre tourna la tête vers celle-ci en sursautant. C'était Ronald Weasley qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Seul. Le rouquin le dévisagea avec dégoût et Aleksandre sentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps. Avant, Ron était son ami mais maintenant le garçon semblait le détester et l'éviter le plus possible. Et il ignorait pourquoi! Il ne lui avait rien fait et quand le jeune Snape essayait de lui parler le rouquin l'envoyait balader. Se soumettant toujours face aux autres, Aleksandre détourna le regard pour le diriger à nouveau sur le petit écran qui fonctionnait malgré les nombreuses ondes magiques grâce à un sortilège puissant de son père. Ah qu'il était fort son Père.

-Pousses-toi, ordonna Ronald. Veux m'asseoir.

Précipitamment, Aleksandre se releva et sauta hors de la petite banquette. Encore, il se laissait faire. Le jeune garçon ignorait pourquoi il ne protestait pas mais dès que l'idée effleurait son esprit, une étrange boule se logeait au creux de son estomac, remontant jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Il ferma les yeux et frissonna en s'imaginant en train de hurler sur le dernier garçon des Weasley. L'idée était vraiment tentante parfois mais heureusement qu'il avait appris à se contenir!

Ronald, lui, se jeta sur le divan et jeta un regard étrange à la télévision. Tout comme les autres membres de sa famille, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à voir des objets Moldus fonctionner autour d'eux. Mr Weasley avait été extasié devant des objets comme la télévision et Hermione avait pris sa patience et avait entrepris de lui expliquer le fonctionnement. Oh Merlin, ça avait duré des heures et Aleksandre s'était enfui quand Mr Weasley avait commencé à citer plusieurs objets qu'il connaissait. Tous avaient rapidement suivi son exemple, le laissant seul avec Hermione.

Figé, le jeune garçon resta debout en se mordillant la lèvre. Il aurait aimé que Jonathan soit là comme la dernière fois où il avait pris sa défense devant tous les autres. Oh oui, Aleksandre était reste bouche-bée et si heureux de voir que son cousin lui prêtait un peu d'attention! Évidemment, sa joie avait été de courte durée quand il s'était aperçu que Jonathan recommençait à être distant avec lui. Le rouquin ne lui jeta plus un seul regard comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien et lut son livre de Quidditch. Ou du moins regardait-il les nombreuses illustrations. Les différents joueurs volaient sur la page pour rappeler des feintes, des actions magnifiques et inoubliables de l'histoire du Quidditch ou encore des schémas qui bougeaient, représentant des tactiques très célèbres.

En voyant qu'il se faisait encore écrasé par les autres, Aleksandre sentit ses yeux le picoter et il renifla lamentablement avant de baisser le regard sur ses chaussures. Ça ne servait à rien de pleurnicher lui disait souvent Oncle Vernon et il ne pouvait qu'approuver. Ronald lui jeta un regard noir comme pour confirmer ses pensées. Son ancien ami n'allait pas être attendri par ses larmes. Comment pouvait-il être aussi méchant, mesquin avec lui alors qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde? Pourquoi Ron devait se montrer aussi mauvais? Pourtant, il ne lui avait rien fait!

-Reste pas ici comme un imbécile! cracha Ron. Fais comme ton Père: va torturer quelqu'un.  
-…Quoi? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! C'est méchant ce que tu dis! J'dis pas ça, moi! Papa ne tortu…  
-Bien sur que si, le débile. C'est un Mangemort! Alors évidemment qu'il torture les gens. Il les tue même!  
-C'EST PAS VRAI!!  
-RONALD WEASLEY!  
-Mione?  
-TU N'AS PAS HONTE?  
-Mais…

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas d'humeur à entendre son ami se justifier encore stupidement. Ses poings serrés étaient posés sur ses hanches et ses yeux marron lançaient des éclairs. Ron eut au moins la décence de rougir mais haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. D'accord si Snape était réellement un Mangemort, il n'aurait pas accueilli tout l'Ordre du Phénix chez lui. Ou bien, et c'était encore bien plus pire dans ce cas là, Voldemort les aurait déjà attaqués et très certainement tué puisque Harry n'était plus là. -_Tu t'es enfui comme un lâche_, pensa amèrement Ron-. Donc, le Gryffondor était certain de la fidélité du Professeur Snape mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui donnait des points. Il était toujours le détestable Professeur de Potion aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu. L'irritable Directeur des Serpentards. Ses sales serpents de Mangemorts.

Aleksandre était figé sur place et fixait Ronald comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Ce n'était plus une petite boule qui lui comprimait l'estomac, c'était carrément un poids énorme. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de colère envers le rouquin. Il disait vraiment n'importe quoi. C'était stupide. Il était juste jaloux de… de rien du tout mais il était quand même jaloux décida Aleksandre en grognant. _Mangemort?_ Son Père _ne_ pouvait _pas _être un _Mangemort!_ C'était stupide. Tout d'abord parce que son Père était un héros. Et les héros ne sont pas des Mangemorts. Et s'il était vraiment un de ses horribles Mangemorts, l'homme l'aurait déjà amené auprès de Voldemort.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le garçon se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux paraissaient légèrement brillants et étonnés. Il ne semblait rien comprendre à ce que l'autre garçon venait de lui dire. Ou alors, il… Et là… Merlin, Hermione comprit! Aleksandre ne savait _pas _que son Père agissait en temps qu'espion au sein des Mangemorts et près de Voldemort. Oh, Aleksandre ignorait tout du second travail de son Père. Sa main vola jusqu'à sa bouche puis Hermione fusilla Ron du regard avec colère.

-Ronald ne dit que des bêtises, il ne faut pas l'écouter, rassura t'elle d'une voix douce. Tu sais très bien que ton Père n'est pas un Mangemort. Ron est le premier lorsqu'il faut dire des âneries. Ne lui prête pas attention! Le Professeur Snape est loin d'être un Mangemort.  
-Seulement un espion, grogna Ron de mauvaise foi. Dans quel camp, je l'ignore.  
-Tu sais très bien que Snape espionne Tu-Sais-Qui pour Dumbledore! S'écria Hermione furieusement. Je ne crois pas qu'il doive encore nous le prouver! Et tu crois que c'est quelque chose à dire à Aleksandre? N'as-tu pas un peu de compassion pour lui? Et surtout que le Professeur Snape risque sa vie à chaque fois qu'il se rend auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, cesse de dire ses âneries!

Soudainement, Aleksandre sentit ses poumons se vider de tout air tant il était stupéfié. C'était incroyable. Rapidement, il quitta la Salle de Jeux et dévala les escaliers. Papa? Un espion comme dans les films que Dudley regardait à longueur de journée en se goinfrant? Non, pourquoi aurait-il pris le risque stupide de mourir en espionnant Voldemort? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il portait la _Marque des Ténèbres?_ Le signe de Voldemort.

Aleksandre n'était pas stupide: il avait regardé un téléfilm Français la semaine précédente dans lequel un homme allait espionner son ennemi et il se faisait tuer!! Tuer! Et son Père ne pouvait pas mourir en faisant les espions! Tremblant à cette idée, le jeune garçon poussa la porte de la Cuisine. La plupart des regards, sauf celui de Mrs Weasley occupée à terminer un poulet juteux pour le dîner, se tournèrent vers lui et il croisa celui de Lucius Malefoy.

Parfait, c'était la personne qu'il cherchait. Rougissant, l'enfant s'approcha de lui sous le regard des autres. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde dans la pièce: Remus, Mr et Mrs Weasley et Sirius.

Le blond haussa un sourcil étonné mais sourit doucement à Aleksandre. Le gamin était resté paralysé lorsque Severus lui avait annoncé que Lucius était à présent comme son Parrain. Lucius avait essayé de discuter avec Aleksandre qui l'avait seulement regardé longuement avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Severus qui avait haussé les épaules, dépité. C'était tellement rare que Lucius échange des paroles avec le gamin que ça l'étonnait toujours lorsque cela arrivait. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Aleksandre, ils étaient dans le bureau de son meilleur ami. Le garçon avait presque hurlé et sauté sur son Père pour s'éloigner de lui tant il avait été effrayé et surpris. Même Severus avait été pris de surprise par la réaction… vive de son fils. Le Maître des Potions avait essayé de lui assurer que Lucius n'allait rien lui faire mais en vain…

-Mr Malefoy, chuchota t-il en tirant sur sa manche, je peux… vous de… demander…un… hum… quelque chose?  
-Bien sur, répondit Lucius tout aussi bas en se penchant vers lui. Tu veux qu'on aille dans le Salon? Il n'y a personne.

Aleksandre haussa les épaules avec hésitation puis Lucius se leva. Instinctivement, Aleksandre recula précipitamment avant de se reprendre alors que ses joues rosissaient de nouveau. Lucius s'excusa rapidement d'un signe de tête auprès des hommes avec qui il discutait. Sirius lui fit un bref sourire. Merlin, depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du phénix avec sa femme, Lucius, Sirius et Narcissa se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Surtout les deux Black grâce à leur passé commun et leur enfance partagée ensemble. Mais Lucius, contrairement à avant, supportait la présence de l'ancien prisonnier pendant plusieurs heures et appréciait même de partager quelques fois des conversations avec lui. Au grand dam de Severus qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment « Black » et « apprécier » pouvaient aller dans la même phrase.

Une fois dans la Salon, effectivement vide, Lucius prit place dans un fauteuil et regarda Aleksandre qui hésitait entre s'asseoir et rester debout. Lorsque l'aristocrate lui proposa de s'asseoir, Aleksandre se jeta sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de lui. L'aristocrate se retint de rouler des yeux en le voyant essayer de se fondre dedans pour échapper à son regard. Calmement, Lucius l'interrogea mais l'enfant semblait beaucoup moins sur de lui. Déjà qu'il était venu lui parler qu'avec très peu -voire pas du tout- d'assurance, Lucius imaginait très bien l'état d'esprit de son filleul. C'était très étrange à penser. Jonathan avait toujours été son seul filleul. Merlin, pourquoi Severus n'était pas là? Lui, obligatoirement, comprendrait quel était le problème de son fils! Dès qu'Aleksandre ou Jonathan allaient mal, Severus le savait et le ressentait et quand c'était Drago, Lucius s'en rendait immédiatement compte.

-Papa… papa est…, commença Aleksandre avec hésitation. Hum… il…  
-Severus est quoi? Demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Un… espion? Murmura l'enfant tout bas.

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que son masque d'impassibilité se retrouvait chamboulé. Petit à petit, l'aristocrate se reprit. Il se redressa et croisa ses longs doigts blancs en dessous de son menton en le fixant. Comment Aleksandre avait-il pu le deviner tout seul? Pour son bien mais aussi par sécurité s'il venait à le révéler par mégarde, Dumbledore, Severus, Elena et Lucius avaient décidé de ne pas lui révéler cette information. Ils avaient fait partager cette condition à Drago et Jonathan qui avaient accepté de garder le silence, bien que déstabilisé par cette requête. Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi il fallait cacher une telle information à Aleksandre avant d'imaginer les différentes raisons et les relier à son problème mental.

C'est alors que Lucius se demanda s'ils n'auraient pas du prévenir les autres enfants… Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi stupides parfois?

Effrayé à l'idée d'avoir dit une bêtise, Aleksandre recula au fond de son fauteuil en cuir espérant ainsi échapper à la possible colère du Maître des Malefoy. Il ferma doucement les yeux puis les rouvrit au bout de quelques instants lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le silence se prolongeait. Lucius le fixait avec étonnement. L'enfant sentit son cœur se serrer nerveusement pendant qu'il se retenait de partir en courant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ses dents mordillaient si fort sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle vira au rouge et manqua de saigner. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lucius redevint impassible, ferma quelques courtes secondes ses yeux et il adressa seulement un sourire rassurant à l'enfant. Cela sembla l'apaiser légèrement mais sans le détendre totalement. De toute manière, Aleksandre n'était jamais totalement détendu et rassuré en sa présence.

-Où as-tu entendus cela? Demanda finalement Lucius.  
-Hum… C'est Ronald. Il voulait que je me lève et que je parte. Alors je l'ai laissé la place.  
-Tu t'es levé pour lui?  
-Bah oui, Monsieur. C'est normal.

-_'Non. Pas vraiment_, pensa Lucius en fronçant les sourcils'-. Si ce misérable gamin profitait de l'évidente faiblesse et obéissance d'Aleksandre, il allait amèrement le regretter. Pour le moment, Lucius ne devait pas s'attarder sur ce point désagréable mais sur le suivant encore plus mauvais. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à continuer. Oh, alors Granger et Weasley s'étaient encore disputés après que le rouquin ait encore dit une raillerie sur Severus et la jeune fille avait accidentellement révélé que son Professeur de Potions était un Espion. Et en plus -par Salazar!-, Aleksandre attendait impatiemment qu'il lui donne une réponse! Que pouvait-il dire? Lucius grogna intérieurement et voulut à son tour se sauver pour ne pas avoir à soutenir ce regard noir et vert si intense.

**oOo**

Severus serra poliment la main du nouvel arrivant qui souriait tout aussi joyeusement que son patron. Le Maître des Potions se demanda si c'était une maladie dans cette école mais il ne fit pas part de ses pensées à voix haute. À son tour, Elena serra la main de l'homme. Mr Tylor le salua d'un large sourire et lui tendit une tasse de thé à la menthe fumant. Une agréable odeur se répandit dans le bureau et tous, inconsciemment, inhalèrent la senteur de menthe. L'homme accepta la tasse chaude, s'assit à côté d'Elena et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns que le vent avait indisciplinés. Le Directeur lui présenta le couple qui venait inscrire leur fils. Quelques secondes plus tard, il apprit que la femme n'était pas la mère mais la tante du garçon. Puis, toujours aussi chaleureux, il ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter.

-Ivan Petrovitch, je suis psychiatre depuis plusieurs années et je vais très certainement m'occuper de votre fils puisque je suis ici, annonça t-il avec un sourire. Alors, pour quel raison nécessita t-il une scolarisation comme l'école offre?  
-Il est atteint de retard mental grave, déclara Severus d'une voix grave en se demandant si l'homme n'était pas complètement stupide avant de se raviser: il avait l'air très intelligent et concerné par son fils. Il a l'âge mental d'un enfant de neuf ans alors qu'il en a quinze ans.  
-Bien. Habituellement, les enfants passent une heure avec moi chaque jour. Votre fils… Aleksandre, c'est ça, oui. Bien, alors il aura une séance d'une heure avec moi tous les jours au début. Si tout se passe bien, nous réduirons le nombre de séances ou dans le cas contraire, nous ajouterons une deuxième heure certains jours. Je suis ici non seulement pour l'aider à évoluer dans l'école mais aussi dans la vie. Nous serons donc très souvent en contact. Dans le dossier d'inscription vous trouverez plusieurs cases à remplir où il faudra indiquer des lieux où vous joindre. C'est indispensable que je le sache. Si besoin, Aleksandre et moi retracerons toute sa vie pour trouver le point de départ exact de son retard car je vois qu'auparavant… il n'avait aucun problème.  
-Non, en effet, approuva Severus. Auparavant, il était très intelligent même.  
-Est-ce qu'il y a des informations capitales qui pourraient expliquer la raison de ce renfermement ou même un de ses comportements ou quelque chose chez lui auquel nous devrons faire face?  
-Hum…  
-N'hésitez pas, assura Mr Petrovitch avec sympathie. Beaucoup de mes patients sont des jeunes enfants malades et des gens profitent de leur infériorité pour les dominer ou pour leur montrer leur supériorité mentalement sur eux.  
-Il habite avec moi depuis le mois de juillet avant il était chez son oncle, expliqua Severus.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Severus et Elena avaient fini de narrer une partie de l'histoire. Notamment, les points les plus importants qui avaient marqués la vie d'Aleksandre. Durant tout le récit, Mr Petrovitch n'avait cessé de noter des informations sur Aleksandre. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés au fur et à mesure qu'il en apprenait bien que Severus était resté très vague: une mère morte à un an, une vie difficile chez son Oncle accompagné de… maltraitance et de sévices corporels. La plume que Ivan tenait, s'était presque cassée tellement il l'avait serré. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était qu'un enfant souffre autant que Aleksandre Snape semblait avoir souffert. Malgré cela, l'enfant ne présentait aucune maladie, aucun régime spécial ni de réactions violentes en dehors de ses cauchemars assez fréquents. Ivan encadra cette information. Selon lui, les cauchemars et les rêves disaient beaucoup de chose sur quelqu'un.

Ivan les remercia pour leur sincérité même s'il se doutait qu'ils étaient restés à la surface des sujets. Il lui faudrait entrer dans les détails avec Aleksandre dès la rentrée. Après tout, c'était son travail. Ivan commença à leur donner plus de détails sur la vie quotidienne des enfants internes à l'Hôpital et le Directeur qui intervenait de temps à autre. Il était évident que le psychiatre connaissait et aimait son dur métier puisqu'il rassura Severus en lui promettant qu'il ferait de son mieux pour aider Aleksandre et qu'il était pressé de le rencontrer. Ce dernier partagerait certainement sa chambre avec un autre enfant du même service que lui, ce qui devrait l'aider à se développer. Isoler un enfant n'était pas une bonne idée, voilà pourquoi ils étaient le plus souvent deux par chambre. La rentrée avait lieu un jour avant celle de Poudlard donc Severus pourrait l'accompagner. Cette information le soulagea autant qu'elle l'effraya: c'était bientôt la rentrée.

Alors qu'ils quittaient l'Hôpital raccompagné par Ivan, Severus pensa qu'il ne faisait pas une erreur en envoyant Aleksandre dans cet établissement. Ça allait être difficile pour eux au début mais finalement, le garçon se sentirait bien. Severus en était certain. Aleksandre allait être encadré, suivi et en sécurité au milieu de cet endroit. Ivan leur avait demandé si Aleksandre semblait traumatisé par tous ses évènements ou s'il le cachait. Sans hésitation, Severus affirma: son fils était complètement instable car il ne savait jamais comment réagir avec quelqu'un de peur que celui-ci ne le frappe ou ne le touche à des endroits incorrects.

oOo

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement, Aleksandre se tourna pour voir son Père et Elena rentraient. Il se leva d'un bond et faillit glisser sur le tapis en courant. Lucius le regarda, soucieux mais le laissa faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, le frère et la sœur rentraient dans le Salon. Severus eut tout juste le temps d'hausser les sourcils en voyant Aleksandre _et _Lucius dans la même pièce, seuls qui plus est, qu'un poids s'écrasa contre lui. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser que c'était Aleksandre qui s'était jeté sur lui avec force. Ses bras s'enroulèrent machinalement autour du corps d'Aleksandre et le soulevèrent. Oh, qu'il aimait son fils. Il aurait l'air d'un stupide Poufsouffle si quelqu'un entendait ses pensées mais c'était juste la vérité. Lucius lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

-Tu me l'as même pas dit! Reprocha soudainement Aleksandre. Pourquoi? Pourquoi, tu m'l'as pas dis?  
-Mais quoi donc? S'étonna Severus en le gardant contre lui.  
-Que t'es un super-héros!  
-Un quoi?  
-Bah ouais, comme Killy quand il va espionner le méchant!! Toi, tu vas espionner le méchant! C'est cool mais tu peux te faire… mourir. Hein? Parce que Killy y meurt à la fin! Tu vas pas mourir toi, hein? Papa!!  
-Oh, Aleksandre, comment est-ce que tu sais ça?

De nouveau, l'enfant raconta comment il l'avait appris à cause de la dispute des deux Gryffondors quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne reviennent de leur rendez-vous à l'Hôpital. Elena sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Severus devenir livide d'inquiétude. Merlin, que Aleksandre connaisse sa position pouvait être très dangereux, principalement s'il venait à en parler avec qui que ce soit d'autre qu'à un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Doucement, Severus voulut poser le garçon au sol mais celui-ci resserra ses bras autour de son cou de manière explicite sans prononcer un mot. Acceptant sa requête silencieuse, le Maître des Potions lui promit qu'il lui raconterait tout ce soir quand ils iraient se coucher. Ce serait la petite histoire du soir. Et Severus en profiterait pour le mettre en garde sur l'importance de garder ceci secret.

Avec excitation, Aleksandre acquiesça et Severus lui annonça que c'était bientôt l'école! Aleksandre grimaça et serra un peu plus le cou de son Père qui sourit doucement.

Tous quatre se rendirent dans la Cuisine où tous les habitants du Manoir Snape étaient regroupés autour de la table. Ron et Hermione frissonnèrent lorsqu'ils se reçurent trois regards noirs provenant de Severus, Elena et Lucius. Deux Snape et un Malefoy furieux étaient assez effrayants pour retenir ses stupides Gryffondors de s'excuser ou même de s'expliquer. Jonathan détourna le regard en voyant son cousin _dans _les bras de son Oncle. Personne n'osa dire quelque chose à la vue d'un enfant de quinze ans se blottir de cette manière contre son Père mais la question leur brûlait la langue. C'était évident. Elena accepta un verre de jus de citrouille et en proposa un à un Aleksandre rougissant et retrouvant le plancher.

-Bientôt Poudlard les enfants! Annonça joyeusement Elena. Prêts à bien travailler, consciencieusement tout au long de l'année? Pour la plupart vous passez vos BUSES au mois de juin!  
-Ouais! Scandèrent-ils en chœur.  
-Tu penses aller dans quelle maison? Demanda Hermione.  
-Je ne sais pas. Soit Serdaigle ou Serpentard, répondit Jonathan.  
-Oh ne te fais pas de soucis, si tu intègre Serpentard, tu y auras toute ta place, assura Lucius en cachant un sourire, avec l'éducation que Severus t'a donné.  
-Et toi Aleksandre, tu vas à Poudlard? Demanda Sirius avec curiosité. Il ne me semble pas que tu ais acheté des affaires pour l'école quand vous avez été au Chemin de Traverse.  
-Non, répondit l'enfant calmement. J'vais à l'Hôpital. C'est ça, Papa? Mais, j'sais plus le nom.

Comme il jouait avec son verre et le liquide à l'intérieur, le garçon ne fit pas attention au silence soudain qui s'abattit dans la Cuisine et à tous les regards qui se tournèrent vers Severus. Celui-ci resta d'une impassibilité froide étonnante. Il faillit rouler des yeux tant leur réaction était prévisible. Tous s'étaient tournés vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte. Oui et alors?_ Hôpital? _Merlin, c'était très étrange. Très peu d'enfants sorciers étaient envoyés dans des Hôpitaux. Si l'apprenti sorcier ne pouvait intégrer Poudlard, il faisait son apprentissage au sein même de la maison familiale. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard: elles n'avaient même pas à poser la même question, Sirius s'en était chargé. Mrs Weasley se racla la gorge, gênée par ce soudain silence et Severus répondit à son fils par un acquiescement. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, Aleksandre leva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

-Comment s'appelle l'Hôpital? Demanda t-il. C'est un prénom bizarre.  
-On dit un_ nom_, murmura Severus bien que tous l'entendirent. Et c'est Tarkovski.  
-Hum… et pourquoi, tu vas dans un Hôpital? Interrogea Remus, mal à l'aise mais tout de même brûlant de curiosité: le comportement déplacé d'Aleksandre s'expliquant donc par là…  
-Bah… je suis malade, chuchota Aleksandre en baissant le regard sur la table. J'ai pas vraiment quinze ans. Enfin, c'est ce qui dise. J'ai raison papa?  
-Oui, répondit son Père d'une voix sereine et posée pour ne pas angoisser encore plus son fils. En réalité, Aleksandre a un déficit mental. Mais je suppose que vous l'aviez plus ou moins compris.

* * *

**Merci pour toute vos reviews!! !J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Le prochain chapitre sera la rentrée d 'Aleksandre dans son école!! lol. Ce sera un peu -beaucoup- triste mais il faut bien passer par là, non? Merci encore à tous!!!**

**-- QUESTION IMPORTANTE: Si vous deviez voir Aleksandre tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, qui veriez-vous (garçon/fille aucune importance):  
-Quelqu'un de son école?  
-Un enfant de l'Ordre? _Tout le monde sauf Ginny! lol_  
-Autres?  
**

**A mercredi prochain (N'hésitez pas à lire ma seconde fic ^^**

_Info: Chapitre corrigé par Mounette -ma bêta- remis en ligne le 10/05/09_


	13. XIII: Une séparation difficile

**Chapitre XII: Une séparation difficile.**

Elena soupira et finit de plier les trois derniers pulls posés sur la banquette noire du Salon. Elle les déposa soigneusement dans la valise qui était déjà bien remplie à côté d'elle puis quitta le Salon pour rejoindre la Cuisine. Il fallait se dépêcher de finir de remplir la grosse malle avec les dernières affaires d'Aleksandre puis la boucler. Il était dix-sept heures, ce 31 août, et il devait rejoindre son école dans une demie heure pour la première nuit mais aussi la première semaine. C'est pourquoi il fallait se dépêcher de finir de préparer ses affaires pour partir et ne pas arriver en retard. Elena avait proposé son aide à un Severus grognon depuis son réveil. La jeune femme savait très bien que c'était dur pour son frère de laisser partir son fils loin de lui alors elle l'avait aidé malgré son refus. Elle lui avait même dit qu'elle l'accompagnerait jusqu'à l'école. Elle s'était occupée principalement des vêtements et le professeur des affaires de toilettes ainsi que des jouets que le gamin prenait avec lui.

À cette heure là, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la Cuisine. Décidément, lorsque les jeunes n'étaient pas tous regroupés dans le Salon ou dans la Salle de Jeux, ils étaient dans cette Cuisine. Elena ne pouvait pas les blâmer puisque la Cuisine allait avec les bons petits plats de Mrs Weasley. D'ailleurs, Molly leur avait déposé des gâteaux au chocolat et un grand verre de lait devant chacun. Jonathan était en train de sympathiser avec Ginny. Il s'ennuyait un peu quand Drago n'était pas au Manoir et que ni son Oncle ni sa Mère n'était disponible pour qu'ils partagent un moment ensembles. Bien que Severus ait été étonnamment présent pour lui malgré l'arrivée impromptue d'Aleksandre dans la famille. Voilà pourquoi, il avait du mal à en vouloir à son cousin qui ressemblait plus à un petit animal blessé et effrayé qu'à un garçon qui voudrait prendre à tout prix sa place auprès Severus.

-Severus n'est pas là? Demanda Elena.  
-Je crois qu'il est en haut Madame, informa Hermione.  
-Merci, Hermione.

Quittant la pièce avec un dernier sourire échangé son fils, Elena monta les escaliers et retrouva son grand frère au Second Étage. Il était dans son bureau privé en train de rassembler les derniers papiers nécessaires au départ d'Aleksandre. Il avait dû remplir des fiches et des fiches de renseignements sur son fils sur tous les sujets inimaginables comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie, s'il suivait un traitement spécial, s'il pratiquait un sport, s'il avait un régime spécial, etc… Severus s'était pratiquement arraché les cheveux au bout de la dixième feuille. Lorsque Mr Tylor lui avait donné l'épais dossier, Severus avait pensé qu'il y aurait beaucoup à lire et peu à écrire. Il s'était avéré que c'était tout le contraire. Il avait rempli des dizaines de feuilles inutiles. D'ailleurs, où était Aleksandre puisqu'il n'était pas dans la Cuisine avec les autres?

Severus releva la tête en voyant Elena se tenir à l'embrasure de la porte. Il lui fit un bref sourire avant de continuer à farfouiller dans tous les papiers qui s'accumulaient sur le bureau. Severus avait le visage impassible, aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. Même ses yeux ne reflétaient rien. Souvent, le Maître des Potions se félicitait d'être un aussi bon Occlumens. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à pleurer devant sa sœur parce que son fils allait lui manquer. Alors il fermait totalement son esprit. Une fois qu'il eut tout rassemblé, Severus invita sa sœur à quitter le Bureau. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il était angoissé par la séparation prochaine qui approchait de plus en plus. Elena le savait puisqu'elle connaissait parfaitement son frère. Pour l'homme, lâcher l'enfant dans un endroit inconnu après tout ce qu'il avait connu était assez… terrifiant.

Les deux Snape descendirent un étage et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de chambre d'Aleksandre. Le cœur lourd, Severus ferma un instant les yeux un bref instant. Il frappa doucement contre le battant puis entra à l'intérieur. L'enfant était assis sur son lit et fixait le sol d'un air absent. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son Père. Celui-ci s'avança, s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit doucement les mains dans les siennes. Par Salazar, les mains de son fils étaient si petites par rapport à les siennes. Elles paraissaient minuscules. Aleksandre baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses genoux, sans oser affronter le regard de son Père. Elena était appuyée contre le mur et elle fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude en voyant que son neveu réagissait à peine.

-On va bientôt y aller, mon Cœur, déclara Severus en contrôlant sa voix pour qu'elle soit basse et rassurante. Il faut que l'on termine rapidement de préparer tes affaires et de mettre tes jouets dans la valise. Tu as pris tout ce que tu voulais?  
-Je… oui, assura Aleksandre en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Le garçon serrait dans sa main la petite couette qu'il gardait toujours près de lui. Étrangement, la fine couverture était devenue indispensable pour Aleksandre le soir mais aussi dès qu'il était dans sa Chambre. Severus avait remarqué qu'elle était toujours près de l'enfant. En gardant sa main dans la sienne, Severus se leva et mit sur pied l'enfant qui vacilla un peu avant de retrouver son équilibre. Tous trois descendirent jusque dans le Salon dans le silence, le plus total. Des éclats de rire résonnaient depuis la Cuisine. L'ambiance semblait plus joyeuse par rapport à celle dans le Salon. Aleksandre était terriblement silencieux et amorphe. Il restait debout, derrière Severus sans parler, le laissant mettre ses petites voitures dans la malle, prendre la couette qu'il avait dans la main, la plier et la ranger.

Dix-sept heure vingt sonna et Aleksandre tressaillit. Ils allaient partir d'une minute à l'autre. Severus et Elena échangèrent un regard entendu puis se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui était toujours aussi vide de vie. La porte du Salon s'ouvrit en grand sur Sirius qui leur jeta un regard étrange mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Depuis le début de leur cohabitation, Severus et Sirius avaient fait preuve d'une grande sagesse en évitant le plus possible leurs disputes. Bien que cela avait explosé violemment plusieurs fois. À ces moments là, il fallait l'aide de plusieurs personnes pour les calmer. C'est surtout Mrs Weasley qui est particulièrement efficace avec son regard noir et menaçant et aussi lorsqu'elle avait sa baguette magique à la main. L'ancien prisonnier jeta un coup d'œil à la valise sur le sol et comprit. Pour une fois, il allait aider Severus.

-Oh, tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir? S'outra l'homme en s'approchant. On se revoit vendredi prochain, n'est ce pas?  
-Oui, Mon… Sirius, répondit Aleksandre avec un faible sourire.  
-Travaille bien, alors!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus annonçait leur départ et il serra les dents en sentant tous les regards se tourner vers Aleksandre. Depuis qu'il avait concrètement déclaré quel était le vrai problème d'Aleksandre, la plupart le considérait comme une sorte d'hippogriffe étrange et inconnu. Ce qui avait angoissé son fils plus d'une fois. Il s'était mis à pleurer devant tout le monde pendant un repas quand tous l'avaient regardé étrangement. D'ailleurs, sa crise de larmes avait figé tout le monde et personne n'avait plus parlé avant que Severus n'ait quitté la Cuisine avec son fils sanglotant dans les bras. Parfois, le professeur avait envie de les étrangler mais il se retenait. Jonathan fit un petit sourire maladroit à son cousin qui était pétrifié sur place. Les deux cousins ignoraient lorsqu'ils allaient se revoir mais aucune embrassade ne fut échangée. Au grand dam de Elena qui pensait que son fils pourrait faire un effort pour apprendre à connaître Aleksandre.

Severus attrapa fermement la main de son fils, sa valise remplie et lourde de l'autre et une fois qu'ils furent sortis du domaine, il ferma les yeux en se concentrant. Elena transplana quelques secondes avant eux. Severus rappela une nouvelle fois à Aleksandre de ne pas le lâcher. De toute manière ça ne risquait pas d'arriver puisque Aleksandre s'accrochait à son bras de toutes ses forces alors que la sensation désagréable du moyen de transport l'engloutissait brutalement. Il ferma les yeux pour faire passer la nausée qui lui agita l'estomac quelques secondes. Il se retrouva devant deux grandes grilles immenses, renfermant plusieurs bâtiments. Elles s'ouvrirent et ils purent pénétrer dans le Parc.

Par Salazar, il y avait des parents et des enfants partout qui courraient, criaient et riaient! Comment pouvait-il être heureux de se trouver ici? Une sonnerie résonna dans le Parc et tous se précipitèrent dans le grand bâtiment qui sembla être le principal. Aleksandre était terrifié, il s'accrochait au bras de son Père d'une main et l'autre était cramponné au bas du pantalon noir de l'homme. Le Directeur de l'Hôpital et le psychiatre d'Aleksandre lui avaient expliqué comment allait se dérouler cette rentrée: Aleksandre serait être pris en charge par un infirmier qui le mènerait à sa chambre puisqu'il était nouveau. Les anciens patients seraient déjà dans la leur. Cela permettra à Aleksandre de ne pas se retrouver avec une grande partie d'inconnus.

-Papa, murmura Aleksandre en prenant une grande inspiration.  
-Oui?  
-Je ne veux pas y aller.

Lorsqu'Aleksandre prononça cette phrase, ils venaient de pénétrer dans l'immense Hall d'Accueil. Severus eut le souffle coupé en entendant ce que son fils venait de dire. Oh non, ça allait vraiment être dur si Aleksandre refusait de rester à l'Hôpital. Il échangea un regard avec sa soeur. Le Hall était pratiquement vide et tous les parents commençaient à partir pour rentrer chez eux. Il y avait quatre ou cinq autres enfants qui arrivaient au sein de l'Hôpital pour la première fois comme Aleksandre. Et tous affichaient le même visage: désespéré, les yeux remplis de larmes et collé à un de leurs parents. Ces derniers semblaient bouleversés à l'idée de quitter leur enfant et Severus sentit la même sensation lui étreindre le ventre quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils se cramponnant à lui comme une sangsue. Elena et Aleksandre restèrent près l'un de l'autre alors que Severus alla se renseigner d'un pas raide vers l'hôtesse d'Accueil.

Une fois revenu auprès d'eux, Severus sentit Aleksandre attraper avec force sa main et la serrer. En retour, Severus le colla contre lui et il jeta un regard autour de lui pour observer l'endroit un peu mieux que la première fois. C'est alors qu'il vit un homme arriver vers eux: Ivan Petrovitch. Severus secoua le bras de son fils pour le faire regarder le médecin qui venait vers lui. Avec difficulté, Aleksandre leva les yeux vers la direction que son Père lui montrait. Il observa un peu l'homme qui souriait joyeusement et Aleksandre eut envie de lui faire avaler ce sourire idiot. D'une voix douce, Severus lui annonçant que cet homme serait son psychiatre, comme il lui avait expliqué. À ce simple mot, Aleksandre fondit en larmes et se cacha derrière les robes de son Père. Celui-ci se sentit désemparé et il tenta de le remettre devant lui mais il s'accrochait fermement à ses robes.

Après avoir salué les Snape, Ivan Petrovitch s'agenouilla juste devant Aleksandre qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Oh, le jeune garçon paraissait être un garçon très émotif. Sans tenter de le toucher ou de l'approcher plus que nécessaire afin de ne pas l'effrayer, le psychiatre regarda l'enfant fixement sans faire le moindre bruit. Inévitablement, Aleksandre fut intrigué par le silence calme de l'homme face à lui, ce _psychiatre_. Doucement, il leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers son Père avant de les baisser vers l'étrange homme face à lui. Celui-ci lui sourit avec douceur, sans le brusquer puis se racla la gorge.

-Salut, déclara Ivan alors quand Aleksandre essuya ses yeux. Tu veux bien me dire comment tu t'appelles?

Comme il s'y attendait, Aleksandre resta silencieux et attrapa la main de son Père en la serrant fortement. Severus bougea légèrement les doigts pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés au sol sous la poigne d'Aleksandre. Le garçon renifla de temps à autre, essuya son nez avec le revers de sa manche, ce qui était passablement dégoûtant. Severus lui avait déjà répété de ne pas faire ceci mais de prendre un mouchoir et de se moucher avec. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'observer son fils avec inquiétude. Soudainement, Aleksandre leva les yeux vers lui et se remit à pleurer. Il ne voulait _pas_ rester ici! S'en était hors de question. Ivan eut un sourire intérieur: l'enfant semblait avoir deviné que ses pleurs attendrissaient son Père.

Et en effet, Severus était tendu à l'extrême et se retenait de prendre le gamin dans ses bras. Il savait que s'il venait à céder à cette envie, Aleksandre refuserait de le lâcher comme il l'avait fait déjà plusieurs fois. Et ça serait encore pire. Pour se rassurer, Severus ne cessait de se rappeler que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et il savait au fond de lui-même que son fils serait encadré par des personnes compétentes et que ceux-ci allaient l'aider à grandir. Il était persuadé qu'au bout de quelques semaines, le garçon serait tout heureux d'aller à l'école. Il fallait juste patienter. D'un doigt doux, il caressait doucement la main qu'Aleksandre avait glissée dans la sienne. Il échangea un regard avec Elena qui avait les yeux remplis de larmes, émue par le comportement de son neveu. Voir l'enfant si triste et si suppliant était très touchant.

-Moi, je m'appelle Ivan Petrovitch. Je suis d'origine Russe. Comme toi, je crois, continua le Dr Petrovitch en n'obtenant aucune réponse. J'ai même habité là-bas pendant vingt ans. J'adore travailler ici mais je n'aime pas les pâtes que les cantinières nous servent. Elles n'ont pas de goût et sont toutes collantes.

Aleksandre recula encore plus en regardant l'homme. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de pâtes? Était-il juste fou? Qu'est ce qu'il s'en fichait puisqu'il n'allait jamais en manger ici! Pourtant, le psychiatre semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu'il faisait même si ni Severus ni Elena ne comprenait son discours. Il était vrai qu'ils pouvaient se demander pourquoi des _pâtes _venaient s'introduire dans la 'conversation'. Pourtant la réponse était très simple: un enfant effrayé avait besoin d'être mis en confiance alors Ivan lui confiait des choses très banales pour le rassurer.

-Aleksandre, murmura t-il. Je m'appelle Aleksandre.  
-Oh! C'est un joli prénom. Il s'écrit avec un _x _ou _ks_?  
-_Ks_.  
-Ce soir, nous allons manger des hamburgers avec des frites. À chaque rentrée, nous y avons le droit. Tu verras, tu vas certainement adorer. C'est le seul repas où il n'y a jamais de reste. Tu aimes les hamburgers avec des frites?

Severus vit son fils acquiescer mais reculer un petit peu plus derrière lui alors il le poussa doucement dans le dos pour le mettre juste à côté de lui. Ivan les rassura d'un regard avant de reporter son attention sur Aleksandre. Elena regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans le hall de l'Hôpital et ça devait être l'une des seules institutions médicales qu'elles soient Moldus ou Sorcières à être aussi joliment décorées. Il y avait beaucoup de dessins d'enfants sur les murs. La plupart ne représentaient pas grand chose mais ça colorait tout de même les murs blancs. Un grand tableau était accroché à côté de l'accueil. On y voyait des mains d'enfants faites avec de la peinture. Ils avaient du tremper leur main dans différents pots colorés avant de les poser sur la grande toile. Il n'y avait pas ses odeurs toujours présentes dans les hôpitaux même si certains détails ne trompaient pas.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller dans ta nouvelle chambre? Il y a un autre garçon de ton âge. Tu verras, il est très gentil.

À nouveau, Aleksandre recula loin du psychiatre et gémit en suppliant lamentablement son Père du regard. Il venait de comprendre que celui-ci allait bientôt partir et c'était terrible. En jetant un petit coup d'œil aux grandes portes vitrées, Aleksandre se demanda s'il avait le temps de s'enfuir mais abandonna l'idée. Tous le rattraperaient en à peine quelques secondes. Severus lui fit un petit sourire rassurant mais légèrement crispé et s'agenouilla à son tour devant lui. Les larmes roulaient de nouveau sur les joues rosies du garçon.

Le Maître des Potions sentit sa gorge se serrer horriblement. C'était terrible de laisser un enfant pleurer autant. Dès que Jonathan se mettait à sangloter, il accourait mais là, c'était différent. Aleksandre devait aller dans cet Hôpital et Severus ne changerait pas d'avis même si au début ça allait être très éprouvant. Aleksandre le regardait avec espoir et ses yeux le suppliaient. Severus secoua la tête et passa une main sur la joue du garçon, essuyant au passage ses larmes.

-Tu vas aller dans ta chambre, d'accord? Et tu pourras parler avec ce garçon. Vous pourriez devenir ami, non?  
-Papa… s'il te plaît, sanglota Aleksandre en tremblant. Veux pas… Veux rentrer à la maison.  
-Il faut que tu ailles à l'école pour apprendre plein de nouvelles choses et tu peux rentrer tous les week-ends. Tu te rends compte? On se verra chaque semaine. Je viendrais te chercher tous les vendredis. Tu vas te faire des amis avec lesquels tu pourras jouer aux petites voitures.  
-Non…

Un infirmier arriva et les salua d'un signe de tête chaleureux puis il se tourna vers Aleksandre qui s'était remit à pleurer bruyamment. Fronçant les sourcils, l'infirmier l'observa quelques minutes puis échangea un regard significatif avec son supérieur: l'enfant ne voulait pas rester. C'était très fréquent ici. Très souvent pour les nouveaux, les premières semaines étaient très difficiles mais tout s'arrangeait petit à petit. Parfois, des enfants qui se sentaient très à l'aise voulaient partir d'un coup et se mettaient à hurler, pleurer et supplier.

Ivan se redressa tout comme Severus même si son fils s'accrocha encore plus fermement à sa manche et à sa main. Ses ongles griffaient -sans le vouloir- sa main droite. Severus grimaça et lui déposa un baiser sur son front, le faisant sangloter encore un peu plus.

-Mon Chéri, même si tu rentrais à la maison, je serais au travail. Je ne peux donc pas te laisser seul. Tu peux le comprendre cela, n'est ce pas?  
-Salut bonhomme! Moi, c'est Jack, se présenta l'infirmier gaiement. On va aller ranger tes affaires, ok? Il faut dire au revoir à ton Papa maintenant.  
-Non! Papa!! Cria Aleksandre en s'accrochant à lui. Papa!! Papa… veut pas… s'il te pl… plaît… s'il te plaît. Madame!!

Elena soupira tristement et prit une bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage à répondre à l'enfant qui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils habitaient ensembles, lui demandait de l'aide. Par Merlin, Aleksandre l'avait tellement mise de côté et évitée pendant ce mois de vacance que la seule fois où elle devait l'aider, elle ne pouvait pas. Severus semblait à deux doigts de prendre le garçon dans ses bras et de rentrer chez eux tellement c'était éprouvant de le voir comme cela mais il se racla la gorge alors que Elena ouvrait la bouche pour répondre avec tristesse au garçon.

-Tu verras Papa vendredi soir. Ce n'est pas dans longtemps.  
-Allez viens, bonhomme, murmura Jack en lui prenant la main et le décollant de Severus.  
-NON!! Hurla t-il en se débattant.

Mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait rien faire avec son petit poids par rapport à l'homme, beaucoup plus grand et fort que lui. Sans brusquerie, Jack tirait tout de même Aleksandre loin de sa famille en lui parlant à voix basse, le rassurant. Severus agitait sa main dans l'air pour le saluer alors qu'Aleksandre continuait à pleurer et à crier sans écouter l'infirmier. Jack et lui tournèrent à droite et Severus ne put plus le voir même si les pleurs de son fils résonnèrent encore quelques instants puis se turent: ils avaient du monter les escaliers pour atteindre le Premier Étage. Oh Salazar…

Elena lui prit doucement la main pour le rassurer et Severus la serra avec force. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas la présence de sa sœur alors qu'au début, il avait refusé qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'ici. Évidemment, Elena ne l'avait pas écouté puis elle avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cède en grognant. Après tout, elle avait raison: heureusement qu'elle était là. Ivan sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la grosse valise d'Aleksandre pour la faire disparaître et l'amener certainement dans la nouvelle chambre de ce dernier. Oh, c'était dur à penser. La femme derrière le comptoir de l'accueil avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux et semblait très sensible à la scène qui était en train de se dérouler.

-On va aller dans mon bureau régler les derniers détails, proposa le Dr Petrovitch d'une voix douce. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien aller pour Aleksandre.

**oOo**

L'autre garçon s'appelait Jeremy et avait quinze ans comme lui. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Aleksandre et avait des cheveux blonds qui lui faisaient penser à ceux des Malefoy. Même si ceux de la famille aristocrate tendaient plus vers le blanc ou le blond dorée. Ses grands yeux bleus le fixaient avec interrogation et curiosité alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, immobile. Le silence était oppressant et Aleksandre se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait envie de vomir, de pleurer, de hurler et de s'enfuir. Mais la seule chose qu'il fit, fut de remonter ses genoux contre sa poitrine et de sangloter doucement. Il ne voulait pas que Jeremy le voit pleurer parce qu'il semblait heureux d'être à l'école alors que lui… lui voulait seulement rentrer à la maison et ne plus jamais revenir ici. Il voulait juste être dans les bras de son Père qui le serrerait contre lui en lui chuchotant des mots doux comme il le faisait souvent.

Jack lui avait fait rapidement parcourir la Chambre. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui prenait presque tout un mur. Elle donnait sur le Parc Intérieur de l'Hôpital. Sans mauvaise foi, Aleksandre admettait que le Parc était magnifique pour ce qu'il voyait de sa fenêtre. Il était très grand avec beaucoup d'arbres et de fleurs. Quelques bancs étaient plantés au milieu. Il y avait aussi un autre bâtiment qu'il voyait depuis sa fenêtre. Ensuite il y avait deux lits côte à côte séparés par un grand bureau. Deux grandes armoires étaient près de la porte d'entrée et une autre porte les menaient vers leur Salle de Bain. Celle ci était très jolie et simple. Les murs étaient d'un bleu clair. Il y avait une grande douche à droite, à gauche les cabinets et un lavabo avec un grand miroir. Deux étagères étaient posées au mur pour qu'ils puissent ranger leurs affaires de toilettes.

-On va bientôt dîner, tu viens? Demanda Jeremy d'une voix gênée.

Pour le jeune blond, c'était la seconde fois qu'il partageait cette chambre. Il l'avait occupée pendant plusieurs mois avec un colocataire et il espérait vraiment que tout se passerait mieux que la première fois. Contrairement à Ceylan, cette brute qui était son ancien camarde de chambre, Aleksandre semblait être un garçon très gentil. Malgré ses yeux noirs et verts très impressionnants et légèrement effrayants. C'était la première chose qu'on remarquait chez lui: ses yeux noirs parsemés de paillettes vert émeraude. Il avait même des voitures. Comme lui. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient jouer ensemble quand ils seraient amis! Jeremy espérait vraiment qu'ils deviendraient des amis!

-Non, merci, refusa Aleksandre en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses mains.  
-Oh! Ok. À tout à l'heure.

Quand la porte se referma derrière Jeremy, Aleks fondit en larmes et prit son coussin qu'il serra contre lui avec force. Ça lui faisait du bien de laisser de gros sanglots s'échapper et ne pas les cacher comme il l'avait fait face à son camarade. Il avait presque envie de se mettre à hurler pour voir s'il serait soulagé. Il se rappelait que Jonathan avait hurlé sur Elena quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il s'était mis en colère et qu'il s'était senti mieux après. Mais Aleksandre se retint en gémissant lamentablement. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses sanglots lui serraient la gorge. C'en était même douloureux. Il voulait partir. Être loin d'ici. Seulement à la maison avec son Père. En parcourant les couloirs, Aleksandre avait croisé un ou deux autres enfants qui l'avaient regardé étrangement. Cet étage semblait être réservé pour les enfants retardés mentalement comme lui. Il y en avait qui étaient à peine touchés par ce problème alors que d'autres étaient encore des bébés.

Son Père l'avait abandonné dans cet endroit de fou. C'était un _Hôpital!_ Un _Hôpital_! Il n'y avait que les gens malades qui allaient dans les Hôpitaux, non? Mais même lui avait dit qu'il n'allait pas à Poudlard puisqu'il était malade. Pourquoi _lui _avait-il accepté de venir ici quand Papa lui avait proposé? Aleksandre avait eu peur de répondre négativement pour ne pas le décevoir et attiser sa colère mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne serait pas à Poudlard mais dans un Hôpital. Un vrai Hôpital. Il se souvenait que Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon avait amené Dudley dans un Hôpital lorsqu'il était tombé en vélo que sa cheville s'était foulée. Mais lui, il n'était pas tombé et il ne s'était pas fait mal! Cependant, Aleksandre se rappelait que son Père avait parlé d'une différence. C'était un Hôpital avec des psychiatres. Un mot bien compliqué pour le jeune Snape qui sanglotait toujours.

-Hé! Gamin, c'est l'heure du repas. Je vais te montrer où est la salle, dit Jack en ouvrant la porte.

**oOo**

Mrs Weasley fronça les sourcils en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer fortement et elle sortit dans le couloir, sa baguette magique à la main. En cette période, elle était légèrement paranoïaque et sur les nerfs. Il était évident que Voldemort allait attendre de reprendre toutes ses forces et d'élargir ses troupes avant de passer à l'action mais elle craignait toujours de voir un Mangemort débarquer. Même si c'était peu probable puisque le Manoir était magiquement protégé par Severus _et _Dumbledore. Deux sorciers très puissants. Rassurée de voir Severus et Elena, elle leur fit un grand sourire. Elena lui répondit tristement mais le Maître des Potions ne fit que grogner en passant devant elle.

-Le dîner sera prêt dans quelques minutes, annonça Molly avec joie. Elena, veux-tu bien aller chercher les enfants?  
-Bien sur.

La jeune femme atteignit le Salon Principal en jetant un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à son grand frère. Il paraissait sur le point de laisser exploser sa colère envers lui-même. Quand Elena ouvrit la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle annonça qu'il fallait aller dîner. Les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie et s'y précipitèrent comme des éléphants. Les adultes plus posés prirent leur temps. Modingus posa la pipe qu'il fumait sur la table et Elena lui jeta un regard noir. Elle était totalement du même avis que Molly sur ce point: l'homme ne devrait surtout pas fumer en présence d'enfants. Mr Weasley et Kingsley semblaient débattre avec animation sur une loi du Ministère concernant le travail du rouquin. Remus s'approcha d'elle et s'enquit de son teint un peu pâlot.

-Tout va bien? Aleksandre est dans son école? Demanda t-il.  
-Oui, il est en train de s'installer. Sirius, n'embête pas Severus, il n'est vraiment pas d'humeur. Ça a été très difficile de convaincre le petit de rester là-bas, supplia Elena d'une voix fatiguée.  
-Il ne voulait pas rester? S'inquiéta Sirius en acceptant de rester silencieux auprès de son ennemi. Dumbledore aurait du l'accepter à Poudlard!  
-C'est un hôpital et il était effrayé, expliqua t'elle. Il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à Poudlard. Je pense que c'est le meilleur endroit où il puisse être. Il faut juste le temps à Aleksandre de s'habituer à vivre là-bas. Allons dîner avant que Molly ne hurle.

Severus soupira et se passa un coup d'eau froide sur le visage. L'eau lui donna l'effet d'un coup de fouet et il cligna des yeux, surpris. Par Salazar, Severus se sentait tout patraque et des bouffées de chaleur le faisait suer à certains moments. Devant ses yeux, le Maître des Potions ne cessait de revoir les pleurs et les supplications de son fils pour qu'il le ramène chez eux. Oh Merlin, en moins de deux petits mois, Aleksandre -Harry Potter!- était devenue l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui. Le gamin lui manquait déjà. Si ce sale Vernon ne l'avait pas détruit mentalement, il aurait pu aller à Poudlard comme tous les enfants. Mais à cause de ce sale porc, il était obligé de suivre des cours spécialisés, loin de lui.

Mais d'un côté, il savait que si ce Moldu n'avait jamais fait cela à Aleksandre, le garçon ne serait jamais devenu son fils mais au moins… il aurait été heureux avec ses amis et sa famille de substitution: les Weasley. Très certainement qu'à cette heure-ci, Harry serait en train de chercher un moyen pour détruire Voldemort et venger ses parents. En entendant les enfants Weasley descendre comme des bêtes enragés, il se redressa et fixa froidement son reflet. Allons dîner. Aleksandre était en sécurité et dans quelques temps, le garçon se sentirait mieux.

-Weasley, si vous mettez encore une miette de ce que vous avez dans la bouche au sol, je vous ferais laver mon parterre avec votre langue, menaça Severus en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ronald Weasley était en train de se goinfrer grossièrement et des miettes de pains mélangés à la succulente ratatouille qu'avait préparée Molly tombaient sur le sol propre. Miss Granger et Weasley fille semblaient être du même avis que leur Professeur car la première lui tendit une serviette comme à un enfant et l'autre grimaça en détournant les yeux. Parfois, Ronald pouvait être vraiment dégoûtant.

Alors qu'il s'installait à sa place habituelle, Severus espéra qu'Aleksandre était en train de dévorer les hamburgers qui étaient au menu du dîner comme l'avait promis Ivan Petrovitch. Il échangea un regard avec son neveu qui semblait très inquiet.

**oOo**

Aleksandre resta silencieux et ne tourna même pas la tête vers l'infirmier même s'il savait que c'était une marque d'impolitesse et de manque de respect. L'homme pénétra dans la chambre en soupirant avec tristesse. Voir ces enfants tristes était toujours difficile car ils étaient tellement adorables. Il observa un instant le jeune adolescent face à lui: ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux magnifiques remplis de larmes et ses tremblements qui l'agitaient. Jack lâcha un nouveau soupir. Le garçon jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette magique en reniflant de temps à autre sans se préoccuper de lui. Il lui prit doucement sa baguette des mains et la posa sur la petite table de chevet à sa gauche. Tout semblait Moldu dans cet hôpital.

-Tu es obligé de te présenter à chaque repas de la journée, informa Jack avec une petite pointe d'autorité. Moi aussi parfois je n'ai pas envie de manger mais je viens toujours pour vous montrer que se nourrir est indispensable. En plus, je crois que le Dr Petrovitch t'a déjà confié que c'était de bons hamburgers qui étaient servis.  
-Pas faim, refusa Aleksandre en tremblant.

Quand Jack posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du garçon, celui-ci sauta hors du lit en un bond. Jack resta surpris quelques secondes mais il était évident qu'il était habitué à ce genre de situation puisqu'il se leva en signe d'apaisement. Mais il s'inquiéta tout de même de la respiration saccadée du gamin, tremblant comme une feuille au milieu de la chambre. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'Aleksandre hyper ventile et fasse un malaise dès le premier soir. Le gamin serait encore plus terrifié à l'idée de rester ici.

Non! On ne devait pas le toucher! Il détestait cela. C'était comme si l'Oncle Vernon était de retour dès que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas -ou en qui il ne faisait pas confiance- le touchait. En voyant, Jack reculer calmement en levant les mains pour le rassurer, sa respiration se calma petit à petit.

-J'imagine que tu n'as pas très faim mais tu es obligé de venir Aleksandre. Nous n'allons pas te laisser te coucher le ventre vide. C'est très mauvais pour la santé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Aleksandre entrait de mauvaise volonté dans un grand réfectoire très chic. S'il avait osé, Aleksandre aurait défié l'adulte de l'obliger à venir prendre un repas mais il avait seulement baissé les yeux au sol en haussant les épaules. Oui, il n'avait pas eu assez de courage pour l'affronter et lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Alors, le garçon observa nerveusement la grande et bruyante pièce où il se trouvait. Les tables étaient en métal gris et le sol, carrelé blanc et noir comme sur un grand échiquier. Il devait y avoir -environ- cent cinquante enfants tous âgés de neuf à dix-sept ans. Une grande table rectangulaire sur un estrade dominait les tables rondes et carrées qui leur étaient réservées.

Sur cette grande table, il y avait les infirmiers, quelques Professeurs, le Médicomage qui tenait l'infirmerie, et les psychiatres -assez nombreux- qui restaient dîner ou passaient la nuit à l'hôpital.

Jack était à côté de lui mais laissa de l'espace entre eux pour le rassurer et ne pas l'effrayer comme dans la chambre. L'infirmier fit un signe de la tête rassurant au psychiatre d'Aleksandre pour lui dire que tout allait bien pour le moment. Scrutant le réfectoire du regard, Jack chercha une place libre pour Aleksandre tout en le traînant vers le Self-Service. Durant le court chemin jusqu'à la cantine, l'infirmier lui avait présenté quelques salles mais il était certain que le gamin n'en avait retenu presque aucune. Très certainement qu'ils devraient recommencer la visite dès le lendemain mais ce n'était pas un problème. Pour le moment, Aleksandre devait se restaurer avant d'aller se coucher mais aussi il avait besoin d'être rassuré et de voir qu'il était parfaitement en sécurité à l'Hôpital.

-Tiens, vas t'installer à cette table. Il reste une place, proposa Jack en montrant une table du doigt après qu'il ait préparé son plateau-repas au self.

Aleksandre accepta d'un signe de la tête dépité et le quitta. Il traîna des pieds pour avancer, sans aucune motivation. Néanmoins, si quelqu'un lui avait proposé de rentrer chez lui, il aurait couru, voler même, pour s'y rendre. La pièce était très agitée et bruyante. Tous discutaient, jouaient ou chahutaient sans retenue. Comme dans un zoo. Cette turbulence ne semblait déranger personne ni même les étonner. Pourtant même à Poudlard où il y avait bien plus d'élèves, il n'y avait pas autant de bruit puisque le Professeur McGonagall ne le permettait pas. Toussant avec gêne pour attirer l'attention des autres, il fit se retourner vers lui les quatre garçons qui étaient assis à la table. Aleksandre rougit brusquement et sentit son cœur se tordre dans tous les sens. _Papa_

-Je… je peux? Murmura t-il en baissant les yeux sur son plateau.  
-Vas-y! accepta un garçon.  
-T'es venu, finalement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Aleksandre se rendit compte de la présence à la table de Jeremy, son compagnon de chambrée. Il eut un sourire crispé et plongea sa tête dans le plateau en rougissant. La table resta un instant silencieuse avant que les discussions ne reprennent. Il ne devait _jamais _regarder les gens dans les yeux même si Père disait toujours le contraire: '_Aleksandre, les gens peuvent prendre cela pour une marque d'impolitesse! Tu as tout à fait le droit de regarder les autres!'- _Maintenant qu'il avait accepté de venir ici et de manger, Aleksandre voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille alors du regard il fusilla Jack qui passait parmi les tables avant de tourner la tête vers la grande table des Professeurs.

L'homme qui lui avait parlé de pâtes et d'hamburgers un peu plus tôt était assis à côté d'un autre homme. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le Dr Petrovitch fit un grand sourire à son nouveau patient. Celui-ci détourna les yeux en rougissant.

Sans conviction, le garçon attrapa quelques frites, les avala et il ne put mentir: elles étaient vraiment bonnes. Mrs Weasley ne faisaient que rarement ce plat puisque c'était surtout un plat Moldu. Et c'était bien dommage. Aleksandre se rappelait que Dudley mangeait des frites au moins une fois par jour. En faite, c'était un de ses plats préférés mais il y en avait tellement qu'Aleksandre ne pourrait tous les citer. Le garçon se servit un peu plus de mayonnaise et pensa qu'il avait réellement l'impression d'être dans un hôpital Moldu et non Sorcier avec de telles sauces et de tels plats. Mais en fait, c'était un mélange entre les deux mondes puisque il put voir certaines cruches voler calmement dans les airs pour aller se remplir et revenir se poser sur la table.

-Je m'appelle Mike, se présenta un grand garçon aux cheveux roux. Seize ans.  
-Moi, c'est John, ajouta un autre garçon avec des cheveux blonds très courts et des yeux bleus clairs. J'ai aussi seize ans.  
-Kévin, se présenta le troisième avec des longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan. Dix-sept ans et ici depuis quatre mois.  
-Aleksandre.

Au cours du repas, il apprit pourquoi chacun se trouvait enfermé ici.

Mike était comme eux légèrement retardé et même si les docteurs affirmaient qu'il aurait pu suivre un cursus scolaire normal avec un peu d'aide, aucune institution magique ne l'acceptait. Ce qui était vraiment très frustrant. Aleksandre fut impressionné car, par rapport à lui, ce Mike semblait très intelligent alors qu'il avait seulement un an de plus que lui!

John était atteint de Trouble de l'Attention et d'Hyperactivité. Il considérait cette maladie comme un véritable poison puisqu'il n'arrivait jamais à se concentrer en cours et il était donc un médiocre sorcier. Son précepteur avait fini par conseiller ses parents de l'envoyer dans cet Hôpital. En faite, John n'était même pas dans le même bâtiment qu'eux. Aleksandre se rappela du bâtiment qu'il voyait depuis la fenêtre de la -_sa- _chambre et il supposa que c'était pour les personnes comme John.

Kévin aussi était dans le second bâtiment. Voilà pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec John et moins bien avec Mike et Jeremy qui n'avaient pas vraiment les mêmes facultés mentales que lui. Ses parents qui étaient des Moldus l'avaient envoyé ici lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il se droguait à cause d'un groupe de Moldu rencontrés pendant des vacances. Aleksandre pouvait entendre la colère de Kévin envers ses parents pour cette '_décision_ _stupide_' et '_cette_ _école_ _pourrie_' -selon lui- dans sa voix.

Jeremy avait quinze ans, mais ça il le savait déjà, et était retardé mentalement. Tout comme Aleksandre, Jeremy ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire _retardé mentalement._ Il savait juste que son âge mental était évalué entre huit et neuf ans. C'était des estimations que les Médicomages faisaient. Aleksandre grimaça en haussant les épaules: son Père lui avait dit les mêmes mots tels que 'âge', 'retard' et 'estimation'. Et ces quelques mots lui avaient apportés beaucoup d'ennuis comme venir dans cette école maudite. Sortant de ses sombres pensées, Aleksandre écouta le reste du récit de son camarade. Les parents de Jeremy avaient décidé de le mettre dans cette institution malgré le prix quand une petite école privée de magie se trouvant au Sud-Est de Manchester l'avait renvoyé le jugeant inadapté aux programmes après seulement trois semaines. À nouveau, des Professeurs avaient conseillé à sa famille de l'inscrire dans cette école qui serait parfaite pour lui. Voyant qu'aucune autre solution ne s'offrait à eux, ceux-ci avaient fini par l'envoyer au mois de Septembre dernier. Il était donc ici depuis un an.

Le Dr Petrovitch observait la table où son nouveau patient était assis. Le gamin semblait être sur ses gardes et terrifié au moindre bruit trop fort. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il croquait dans l'hamburger tout en écoutant ce que les garçons lui disaient. Néanmoins, Ivan s'aperçut qu'Aleksandre ne participait pas plus que nécessaire à la conversation. Avec joie, il fut rassuré en voyant qu'il semblait se nourrir assez facilement puisque sa tristesse d'être ici ne l'empêchait pas de manger son hamburger avec entrain. Et beaucoup de sauces. Beaucoup d'enfants avaient des problèmes de nutrition à l'Hôpital et c'était toujours très dur à gérer. Autour de lui, il y avait un garçon avec le même problème que lui et ils semblaient être tous les deux au même niveau mental. Ce qui faciliterait l'intégration du gamin. Sans en être sur, Ivan se rappela qu'Aleksandre était dans la même chambre que lui.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un nouveau gamin, déclara son collègue à sa droite.  
-Ouais, il s'appelle Aleksandre, répondit Ivan avec un sourire. Je le vois demain.

L'homme à côté de lui, lui sourit. Ivan lui retourna l'amabilité. Le Dr Andrews s'occupait du même service que lui d'aussi loin qu'Ivan s'en souvenait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'Hôpital, son collègue s'était toujours exclusivement occupé des enfants aux problèmes mentaux graves. Tout comme lui, d'ailleurs. Ils leur arrivaient de collaborer ensembles pour aider leurs gamins difficiles avec des jeux puisque c'étaient les moments où les psychiatres et psychologues partageaient le plus de choses avec leur patients. Les deux psychiatres avaient déjà fait une ou deux séances de thérapie en commun avec plusieurs enfants et les résultats avaient été satisfaisants. De plus, ils étaient tous devenus amis à la suite de cette petite heure.

-Demain, on reprend les cours!! S'exclama joyeusement Jeremy en tapant dans ses mains. On fait plein d'activité, Aleksandre. Tu verras, c'est trop bien. De la peinture, de la musique et même des chansons. Parfois, ils nous emmènent faire des sorties quand c'est possible. Ils veulent en faire une dans un ou deux mois. C'est le docteur qui l'a dit à ma maman donc… chut!

* * *

**Voilà, ce nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Aleksandre fait ses débuts difficiles à l'école mais ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ Merci à tous pour vos reviews et d'avoir répondu à la question (La réponse générale a été un garçon et Drago ^^ mais nous verrons plus tard)!  
A mercredi!**

_Info: Chapitre corrigé par Mounette -ma bêta- et remis en ligne le 10/05/09_


	14. XIV: Une très longue semaine

**Chapitre XIV : Une première semaine très longue.**

Aleksandre s'installa sur un des poufs les plus au fond de la pièce et Jeremy prit place à côté de lui. On était le lundi 1er Septembre. Huit heures quarante-cinq. La nuit avait été horrible. Après le dîner, ils avaient pu aller jouer et Jeremy lui avait montré le coin 'Cinéma' au Second Étage. C'était un grand écran géant encastré dans le mur. Au sol, il y avait des coussins moelleux et même des fauteuils. Avant de se coucher, ils avaient pu regarder un téléfilm d'une heure. Aleksandre ne se rappelait guère de l'historie car il était resté tremblant sur une montagne de coussin jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière lui emmène une Chocogrenouille et parle un petit peu avec lui de choses futiles. Aleksandre avait été un peu rassuré et il avait pu regarder attentivement la fin du téléfilm. Puis, il avait fallu se préparer pour la nuit. Automatiquement, Aleksandre avait pris sa douche, s'était changé en pyjama, brosser les dents et s'était allongé dans son lit. Jack et une autre jeune femme étaient venus leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et avaient éteint les lumières. Il lui avait été impossible de dormir et il avait pleuré presque toute la nuit. Ses yeux en étaient encore rouges!

-Au début, c'est cool, murmura Jeremy avec un large sourire enfantin.

La Salle se remplissait petit à petit d'enfants qui avaient environ son âge. De quatorze à seize ans. Tous parlaient joyeusement bien que certains comme Aleksandre, une jeune fille et deux autres garçons, semblaient tristes. Comme lui, ils avaient les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleurer toute la nuit. Ses enfants étaient nouveaux dans l'école et supportaient difficilement l'éloignement avec leur famille. La Pièce était circulaire et très colorée. Il n'y avait ni table, ni chaise et ni même un tableau pour écrire. Aleksandre se demanda si c'était vraiment une salle de classe car il se souvenait des salles à Poudlard: grandes avec des dizaines de tables et un tableau immense. Là, il y avait seulement des poufs de toutes les couleurs passant du rouge au vert au noir, en passant par le jaune et le bleu mais aussi au violet. Il y avait plusieurs étagères en bois contre un mur.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année entra et leur sourit chaleureusement avant de s'asseoir lui-même sur un pouf. Aleksandre trouvait très amusant d'être assis dessus et il commença à faire l'idiot en pouffant de temps à autre. Les autres semblaient faire comme lui. Le Professeur Keynes observa ses élèves un par un. Ils étaient une vingtaine avec une faible majorité de garçons. Les filles étaient dans leur coin et s'étaient séparées d'eux. Une avait même une poupée dans sa main. Bien évidemment, ils étaient tous en retard et trouvaient très amusant d'être sur des poufs. Ils commençaient donc à s'exciter bruyamment. Une chose à éviter de si bon matin!

-Bonjour tout le monde! Claironna t-il d'une voix forte les faisant stopper leurs multiples activités. Beaucoup d'entre vous me connaissent déjà mais je vais quand même me présenter. Je suis le Professeur Keynes et je vais m'occuper de vous enseigner la Métamorphose et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal durant cette année.

Aleksandre n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que l'homme racontait. Il s'était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Ses anciens professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'étaient pas très… rassurants sauf Remus Lupin qui avait été le meilleur Professeur. Il s'en souvenait encore très bien. L'homme lui avait appris un sortilège puissant mais il avait du mal à se rappeler lequel s'était. Patronum ou Patronis… quelque chose comme ça. En Métamorphose, il gardait plus ou moins de bons souvenirs du Professeur Mc Gonagall. Oh Merlin, pourquoi ne se souvenait-il plus de tout ce qu'il avait appris? Il n'était pas idiot avant! Ses résultats étaient plus ou moins bons! Horrifié à l'idée d'avoir tout oublié, Aleksandre se prit la tête entre les mains. Le Professeur Keynes vit très bien qu'Aleksandre était perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'écoutait pas. Décidant qu'il ne fallait pas laisser un seul élève sur le bord de la route, surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas concentré, il se racla la gorge et le gamin rougit en baissant les yeux sur ses jambes.

-Vous avez tous été mis dans cette classe car vous avez à peu près le même niveau. Ce qui nous permettra d'évoluer ensemble.  
-Monsieur, c'est quand qu'on pourra jouer? Demanda un garçon de quatorze ans en levant le doigt.  
-Quand pourra-t-on jouer, rectifia son Professeur. Et la réponse n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière Samuel, c'est l'après-midi. Voilà pourquoi, je veux que le matin vous vous consacriez totalement à vos différents cours.

Après, ils durent tous se présenter un par un en disant leur nom, leur âge, ce qu'il aimerait faire plus tard et pourquoi ils étaient ici. Certains refusèrent de parler, d'autres ne firent que rire puis les autres parlaient gauchement en se balançant comme des enfants. Aleksandre donna son nom d'une voix tremblante, son âge et pourquoi il se trouvait ici -'_Je crois que je suis différent des autres. Un peu plus… idiot', avait-il répondu-. _À cette réponse troublante, son Professeur avait pris des notes en fronçant les sourcils. Peu d'élèves avaient vraiment consciences de leur niveau mental puisque leur famille faisait tout pour les protéger de la réalité. Cependant, Aleksandre semblait être un cas à part. Comme s'il avait déjà compris ce qu'il était ou tout du moins une partie.

Il avait aussi une vraie manière personnelle de bouger. Ses mains jouaient souvent entre elles, se tortillaient dans tout les sens ou se retrouvaient dans sa bouche comme les petits le faisaient. Lorsqu'il était debout, il se balançait de droite à gauche en bougeant sa tête dans tous les sens. Il était trop nerveux. Ce gamin semblait être une pile électrique sur jambes. C'était évident. Ses joues étaient colorées de rouge, ses yeux brillaient de timidité mais aussi de crainte. Il était incapable de rester immobile comme s'il se sentait vulnérable, en position de faiblesse ls'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Et pas une seule fois, Aleksandre n'avait regardé son Professeur dans les yeux. Il avait plus été occupé à observer tout autour de lui avec une petite flamme de curiosité mais toujours de crainte.

**oOo**

-Bonjour Aleksandre.  
-Bonjour Monsieur.

La matinée avait défilé très rapidement à la grande surprise d'Aleksandre. Il avait pensé qu'il allait s'ennuyer mortellement et pleurer le plus possible pour que les Professeurs décident enfin de le ramener chez lui. C'était une idée très Serpentarde dont Aleksandre n'avait même pas conscience! Oh oui, Severus aurait été fier de ce bout de ruse qui sommeillait dans son fils. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il avait éclaté en sanglot près du Professeur Keynes celui-ci lui avait parlé d'une voix douce et l'avait rassuré. Aleksandre avait alors abandonné en s'apercevant qu'il ne repartirait pas chez lui. Et malgré lui, il avait trouvé les cours très amusants. Les Professeurs savaient apprendre en les divertissant. Après les deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le Professeur Keynes, ils étaient partis pour une heure de cours de Botanique avec Mrs Stendal. Aleksandre avait appris le nom de deux plantes Magiques en jouant à un jeu avec un Ballon. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il avait souri réellement.

C'était une jolie femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elle était aussi très joviale et souriait tout le temps. Les élèves semblaient l'adorer et Aleksandre avait commencé à bien l'aimer quand elle avait ré expliqué plusieurs fois les propriétés des plantes lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que lui et quelques autres enfants n'avaient rien compris. Contrairement à Poudlard, tous les professeurs semblaient assez jeunes et proches de leurs élèves. Il se rappelait que les enseignants de l'école de Sorcellerie étaient très formels, secs avec leurs élèves. Ils étaient là seulement lorsque les étudiants avaient vraiment besoin d'eux. Au fond de lui-même, Aleksandre était content de cette proximité puisque cela signifiait que personne n'allait l'ignorer. Le Professeur Keynes lui avait même dit qu'il pouvait venir le voir en dehors des heures de cours s'il voulait. Il était un peu pour sa classe ce que McGonagall était pour la Maison des Gryffondors et Severus pour les Serpentards.

Pour le moment, il était tout juste quatorze heures et il était durant une heure dans le bureau de Mr Petrovitch. Il se situait au rez-de-chaussée comme de nombreux bureaux, avait remarqué Aleksandre. La pièce était assez bien décorée. Il était assis sur une large banquette en cuir noir qui crissait parfois lorsqu'il bougeait. De son côté, Petrovitch était installé sur un épais fauteuil derrière un bureau en bois. Comme dans sa chambre, une baie vitrée donnait sur le Parc. Cependant, il pleuvait tellement qu'il était difficile de voir plus loin qu'une dizaine de mètres. Il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque derrière lui qui prenait un mur entier. Derrière le Docteur, il y avait deux étagères remplies de dossiers épais et un petit frigo.

-Comment s'est passée cette première matinée?  
-Bien, Monsieur.  
-Je préférerais que tu m'appelle Ivan. Après tout, nous allons passer toute une année ensembles alors nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms.

Aleksandre acquiesça avec gêne et garda les yeux sur un pli de son jean. Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Ivan notait quelque chose dans un cahier épais neuf avec une plume. Le garçon était très amusé par le mélange de la culture Moldue et celle Sorcière qu'il retrouvait dans tout le bâtiment. En tout cas, personne n'arrivait à définir si c'était un hôpital construit sur un modèle sorcier ou pris sur un modèle Moldu. Il y avait ce frigo qui marchait à l'électricité magique ou grâce à un sortilège puissant, un peu comme le poste de télévision au Manoir, mais il y avait beaucoup de jeux Sorciers aussi. En se baladant dans les couloirs, Aleksandre avait aperçu d'autres enfants s'affronter aux Cartes Explosives, aux Échecs Sorciers et d'autres jeux encore inconnus pour lui. Mais il était pressé d'apprendre à y jouer. Peut-être qu'il le pourrait avec son Père en rentrant au Manoir!

-As-tu des questions? Interrogea l'homme en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'enfant.  
-Non, murmura Aleksandre. Pas vraiment, je ne vais pas rester longtemps ici.  
-Bien sûr, chuchota Ivan en notant quelque chose sur son cahier.

Apparemment, Aleksandre était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas rester à l'Hôpital. La vérité serait dure à soutenir lorsqu'il allait comprendre que son Père n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le ramener chez eux en dehors des week-ends. Aleksandre était très silencieux, timide et triste. C'était peint sur son visage. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Ivan observa son nouveau patient et toutes ses mimiques.

Souvent, Ivan décelait des habitudes que les enfants avaient avec leur corps. Elles étaient souvent mauvaises, comme s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume des mains lorsqu'ils étaient nerveux. Il pensait que ôter ses manies aux enfants étaient déjà une belle réussite car inconsciemment, ils se blessaient. Le jeune garçon frottait le bout de ses chaussures noires contre le tapis et regardait le Parc en se mordillant la lèvre. Mauvaise habitude. Aleksandre avait beaucoup de difficulté à rester immobile et silencieux. Évidemment, un enfant parlait et gigotait tout le temps, et l'enfant face à lui n'échappait pas à la règle.

-Je crois que personne n'a parlé avec toi du fonctionnement de l'école, n'est ce pas? Demanda Ivan en reposant sa plume.  
-Non, Mon… Ivan, se reprit précipitamment Aleks. Un petit peu.  
-Veux-tu boire quelque chose avant?  
-Non, merci.  
-Bien.

Ivan se leva, se prépara un café et sortit un plan d'un tiroir de son bureau. Il l'observa quelques secondes. Puis, il le tendit à Aleksandre qui l'accepta avec un faible sourire automatique et sursauta lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Le psychiatre resta silencieux mais nota le comportement effrayé du gamin. Le toucher était quelque chose qui le terrifiait. Cependant, la vue semblait le rassurer car ses yeux fixaient toujours quelque chose de paisible et de calme. Ivan le nota dans un coin de son nouveau cahier réservé à Aleksandre. Sa réaction face au contact physique n'était sans surprise puisque avec ce que son Père lui avait déjà confié. C'était totalement compréhensible et attendue. Aleksandre tourna plusieurs fois le plan dans ses mains avant de trouver le bon sens puis il l'examina attentivement.

-Tu devrais prendre ce plan avec toi, lui conseilla Ivan. Quand je suis arrivé pour travailler ici, j'ai mis deux semaines avant de ne plus me perdre. Comme tu le vois, tu n'as aucune raison d'aller dans le bâtiment C qui est réservé aux dortoirs des autres sections de l'Hôpital.  
-Hum, acquiesça Aleksandre en examinant le plan.  
-Le bâtiment D est un complexe sportif avec plusieurs salles de sports. Le bâtiment A, où nous sommes, est le principal où tu seras. Au quatrième et troisième étage, il y a les dortoirs. Au combien es-tu? Demanda t-il bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.  
-Au Troisième étage.

Puis Ivan lui expliqua ce qui se trouvait exactement dans leur bâtiment mais aussi les conditions pour sortir dans le Parc. Il devait obligatoirement inscrire son nom sur un carnet noir qui était posé en sur le comptoir de l'accueil pour que quelqu'un puisse savoir immédiatement s'il était dans le Parc en cas de besoin. S'il faisait trop froid ou qu'il pleuvait trop, la femme qui tenait l'accueil pouvait lui refuser cette sortie. Ensuite, il lui expliqua qu'au centre du rez-de-chaussée, il y avait l'accueil avec l'administration et des sièges pour les visiteurs qui attendaient. Dans le grand couloir qui suivait l'accueil se trouvait les bureaux des psychiatres et la Salle des Professeurs. Cette pièce leur était totalement interdite. -'_Comme à Poudlard_, avait pensé Aleksandre'-. Cependant, Ivan lui expliqua que s'il avait besoin de lui, à n'importe quel moment, il devait trouver un infirmier et celui-ci le mènerait vers lui. L'homme insista particulièrement sur le fait qu'il était disponible toute la journée pour Aleksandre en cas de besoins et qu'il ne devait pas se gêner.

Au Premier étage, on trouvait une vingtaine de salles de classe toutes différentes. Il y en avait de formelle telles que celles que l'on trouve facilement à Poudlard ou d'autres comme celle où il avait eu cours avec le Professeur Keynes dans la matinée. Il y avait aussi les salles pour faire les Potions qui croulaient sous les sortilèges de protection comme si de nombreux chaudrons explosaient régulièrement. Au même étage se trouvait le réfectoire et deux salles d'études. Aleksandre conclut que cet étage était réservé pour les études et seulement les études! Un étage plus haut se trouvait toutes les salles pour les différentes activités que l'Hôpital proposait surtout pour les après-midis. Il y avait une immense salle de dessin, deux grandes salles de jeux, une pièce pour la poterie, un foyer avec une grande télévision, des fauteuils, deux baby-foot -jeux Moldus-, une salle de musique et une petite bibliothèque. Quelques salles étaient simplement aménagées pour recevoir des groupes.

-Il existe un Club de Lecture qui se réunit une fois par semaine et qui utilise ses salles par exemple, expliqua Ivan.

Aleksandre joua avec des cubes que Ivan avait dans son bureau tout en l'écoutant parler. En réalité, il s'en fichait un peu puisqu'il allait rentrer. -'_Pas vrai, Papa? Hein?_'-. Mais dès que son attention décrochait, Ivan lui rappelait qu'il était là pour l'écouter parler et vice-versa. Il était en train de construire un château fort comme Poudlard! Au début, il avait essayé de reconstruire le Manoir Snape mais il était bien trop difficile car en le construisant son Père l'avait fait attention à placer plein d'arbres autour et c'était ce qui était le plus dur à représenter. Et les pièces ne correspondaient pas avec la grande bâtisse. Alors, il s'était rabattu sur le Château de Poudlard qui possédait, dans sa construction, quatre tours. Ce qui, au passage était bien plus intéressant que le babillage de l'homme puisque ça ne le concernait pas.

-Comme tu l'as vu, le matin est réservé au cours de Magie, continua Ivan. Pendant une heure l'après midi, juste après le déjeuner, tu as un cours Moldus. Soit de l'anglais, de l'histoire ou de la Sciences. La divination n'est pas enseignée ici mais tout le monde à un cours obligatoire d'Étude des Moldus.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Ici, nous ne faisons guère de distinction entre les Moldus et les Sorciers. Tu as dû remarquer que plusieurs éléments étaient totalement Moldus. Vous avez chacun bsoin de recevoir une éducation Moldue pour comprendre le monde qui nous entoure.

L'idée n'était pas stupide et Aleksandre avait vécu chez des Moldus pendant de longues années alors il n'aurait certainement peu de mal dans cette matière. Il poussa un soupir lorsque trois cubes tombèrent. Il les remit en place soigneusement sans sentir le regard observateur de son psychiatre. Quand, il eut réussi à les faire tenir, il eut un vrai sourire d'enfant.

Ivan pensa que cette première séance s'était plus ou moins bien déroulée. Au début, il n'attaquait jamais le vif du sujet en lui posant des questions qui pouvaient l'embarrasser. Il commençait par mettre le gamin en confiance en lui parlant de choses banales qui allaient le concerner comme les horaires du couvre feu ou les heures d'ouverture de la bibliothèque. Il faisait aussi toujours attention à paraître normal: pas trop professionnel ni étrange. Voilà pourquoi, il proposait souvent une boisson ou de la nourriture à son patient.

Au début, les enfants avaient tendance à être à la fois fascinés et effrayés par lui puisqu'il était considéré comme quelqu'un qui allait les aider. Ivan voulait que l'enfant le voit comme un ami ou du moins quelqu'un qui faisait attention à lui et non pas comme un Médicomage ou un homme à aller voir une fois par jour par obligation. Le psychiatre appréciait également lorsque l'enfant face à lui se confiait de sa propre initiative. Parfois, cela mettait des mois et des mois avant d'arriver mais Ivan considérait toujours cela comme une véritable victoire. Lorsqu'un enfant venait vers lui pour lui raconter un de ses problèmes, c'était qu'il avait réussi à le mettre en confiance et c'était génial pour avancer.

Cependant, Aleksandre était très méfiant malgré qu'il l'ait écouté et s'était intéressé à la conversation. Parfois, Ivan devait faire face à des enfants très violents qui ne voulaient en aucun cas être ici et dont leur rêve était d'être à Poudlard. Oh oui, beaucoup ici rêvaient d'intégrer la célèbre école de Sorcellerie, ce qui malheureusement ne les concernerait jamais. D'autre comme Aleksandre restait aussi muet qu'une tombe pendant plusieurs jours voire même des semaines entières mais les choses s'amélioraient petit à petit. Ivan espérait qu'Aleksandre allait le laisser rentrer dans sa vie assez rapidement puisqu'il avait besoin d'une aide dans les plus brefs délais. Mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait s'immiscer lui même dans la vie privée de l'enfant car il se braquerait immédiatement. Ivan devait attendre qu'une certaine confiance s'établisse entre eux.

-Chaque après-midi, sauf le mercredi qui est totalement consacré aux loisirs, nous avons une séance d'une heure, ajouta Ivan en regardant l'emploi du temps du garçon. Nous allons pouvoir apprendre à nous connaître durant ses heures.  
-Mmm, répondit Aleksandre en restant concentré sur son jeu de construction.  
-Je me répète mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes que je suis là pour t'aider au moindre problème. Que ce soit le jour ou la nuit. Si quelque chose ne va pas, je veux que tu viennes immédiatement me voir ou demande à Ja…  
-SI VOUS VOULIEZ M'AIDER, JE SERAIS DÉJÀ CHEZ MOI! Hurla soudainement Aleksandre ne se levant d'un bond.

Ivan sursauta sous l'éclat tant il fut surpris. Aleksandre était si calme quelques secondes auparavant que le voir debout et hurlant était... Étonnant. Il ne pensait pas obtenir une réaction si vive dès leur première séance. Ivan regarda Aleksandre qui était debout, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment avait-il osé élever la voix contre quelqu'un mais surtout un adulte? Terrifié, il mit sa main devant sa bouche et commença à trembler violemment. Oh Merlin, comment avait-il pu faire cela? Et surtout sur quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas? Aleksandre tremblait et il crut un instant qu'il allait s'effondrer en sentant ses genoux s'entrechoquer! Reculant, il buta contre la banquette et il fit le tour pour se rapprocher du mur de derrière qui était en faite la bibliothèque, sans jamais quitter Ivan du regard.

-Je… je suis désolé, jura précipitamment le garçon en voyant Ivan se lever, avec douceur.  
-Aleksandre. Calme-toi.  
-Désolé…vraiment… excusez-moi.

Le voyant paniquer ainsi, Ivan voulut s'approcher de lui mais le garçon poussa un cri horrifié et se laissa glisser le long de la bibliothèque. Ivan fit une grimace. Le dos d'Aleksandre dut très certainement s'écorcher lorsqu'il glissa contre tous les épais bouquins mais aucune grimace ou marque de douleur passa sur le visage de l'enfant. Oh non, il était bien trop apeuré pour penser à une quelconque douleur. Son visage était devenu livide et ses yeux noirs étaient remplis de larmes qu'il retenait difficilement. Et il se roula en une boule compacte en protégeant son visage d'un bras comme s'il était persuadé que son Docteur allait le frapper et le punir pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Sans se démonter, Ivan avança doucement vers Aleksandre et s'agenouilla à quelques centimètres de lui. Il le sentit se crisper brutalement mais l'enfant n'osa pas faire le moindre geste. L'homme ne tenta pas de toucher ou de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune patient pour le rassurer. L'effet serait inverse et sûrement désastreux. Aleksandre paraissait tellement vulnérable et fragile ainsi: couché au sol tremblant. En entendant un gémissement, Ivan sut que l'enfant sanglotait et essayait de le faire le plus silencieusement possible. -'_Merlin, tu peux pleurer_, pensa Ivan, dépité'-.

-Aleksandre, je ne vais te faire aucun mal. Loin de là. Je veux t'aider et je peux te faire la promesse que _jamais_ je ne te blesserais. Tu ne risque rien ici. Est-ce que tu m'entends?  
-Non… vous mentez! Accusa Aleksandre en tentant de se reculer le plus possible. Je suis désolé!!  
-Jamais. Je ne te mentirais jamais sur cela. Personne dans cet établissement ne souhaite te faire ou te provoquer du mal.

Il était évident qu'Aleksandre était un mélange de contradiction. Il osait accuser Ivan de lui mentir pour s'excuser seulement un quart de secondes plus tard. Aleksandre ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire et dire ou pas. Les faibles repères qu'il avait bâtis au Manoir avec son Père n'étaient plus valables à l'Hôpital et il était effrayé. Le garçon suintait la nervosité à des kilomètres et, _ça_, c'était vraiment inquiétant. Un jeune adolescent, retardé ou pas, ne pouvait pas vive pleinement en était toujours à ce point nerveux, angoissé. Il fallut bien dix grosses minutes pour que l'enfant retrouve son calme. Ivan posa une fine couverture sur le corps tremblant d'Aleksandre. Le gamin se tendit lorsqu'il sentit la couverture mais se détendit après. Il porta son pouce dans sa bouche et le suça, comme si ça le rassurait. Ivan fronça les sourcils devant ce geste. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire bien que plusieurs idées lui venaient à l'esprit.

Tous deux restèrent assis au sol pendant de longues minutes en silence. Aleksandre semblait être en train de comprendre que les paroles de l'homme n'étaient que la pure vérité: il ne risquait rien en étant dans cet Hôpital. Et surtout, il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait réellement rester dans cette Institution magique toutes les semaines de l'année scolaire. En prenant conscience de tout cela, Aleksandre pleura silencieusement en écoutant les paroles douces et réconfortantes de son psychiatre. Sa voix résonnait dans la pièce chaleureuse et ça ne semblait pas le déranger de parler tout seul. Il était assis à même le sol à côté de lui mais ne le toucha pas ou n'exprima pas de colère face à ses derniers actes. Aleksandre sentit le soulagement le gagner petit à petit.

**oOo**

Aleksandre posa son plateau sur une table vide dans un coin sombre et inoccupé du réfectoire. Il n'avait aucune envie de manger avec les autres, surtout pas ce soir là. Être seul lui plaisait parfaitement. S'il en avait eu conscience, sa mauvaise foi l'aurait certainement fait sourire. Aleksandre détestait être seul même s'il était plus rassuré ainsi. Le garçon jeta un regard dégoûté dans son plateau. Le menu de ce soir était: salade verte, spaghettis à la bolognaise avec du jus de citrouille comme boisson. Et en goûtant les pâtes, il sut que Ivan ne lui avait pas du tout menti: elles étaient immangeables. Immondes même! Il repoussa son assiette sur le côté et commença à déguster sa salade verte. Sortant les petites tomates de son assiette, il les aligna pour former un petit carré. Il ajouta les carrés de jambon au centre des tomates et quelques feuilles de salades entourèrent le tout.

-Les lettres!! On est mercredi!

C'était Amanda, l'infirmière s'occupant des plus jeunes enfants de l'Hôpital et Jack qui agitaient leur bras sur l'estrade où les adultes mangeaient. Toute la salle devint silencieuse et plusieurs enfants se mirent à rire. Même Aleksandre eut un sourire amusé: ils étaient complètement ridicules à bouger les bras au dessus de leur tête ainsi.

-Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, tous les mercredis nous pouvons envoyer votre courrier en Express. Il suffit de nous les donner lors du repas et vos parents les recevront dès demain, expliqua Amanda.  
-Nous allons passer vers chacun d'entre vous pendant que vous mangez, ajouta Jack en sautant de l'estrade.

La gorge d'Aleksandre se serra horriblement. Il n'avait écrit aucune lettre à son Père. Pourtant, Ivan lui avait rappelé durant leur séance de ce jour qu'il pourrait envoyer un courrier à sa famille. Le garçon avait seulement haussé les épaules, ne répondant pas. De toute manière, il n'en avait aucune envie. Écrire une lettre pour quoi? Pour dire quoi? À quel point il était malheureux d'être ici. Qu'il détestait tout le monde dans cet endroit merdique, sauf Ivan. C'était la seule personne qu'il appréciait et avec qui il parlait à l'Hôpital! Heureusement qu'il parlait avec Ivan même si c'était principalement sur les heures de cours. Aleksandre avait peur de… de tout lui raconter. À chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir le faire, il était terrifié! Et Merlin, il avait tellement envie de rentrer à la maison pour voir son Père, Sirius et même Elena s'il le fallait! Il voulait seulement rentrer chez lui!!

Leanne, une autre infirmière s'occupant du service des enfants drogués et dépressifs, aidait ses collègues et passa vers chacun. Beaucoup d'élèves semblaient connaître ce système car le paquet de lettres s'épaississait petit à petit. Aleksandre regarda d'un air morne l'agitation autour de lui et replongeant son attention sur son petit jeux avec les tomates et les feuilles de salade. Changeant le forme, il dessina un visage et deux feuilles de salades vinrent remplacer les cheveux longs de la jeune fille qu'il dessinait. Les deux carrés de fromages devinrent ses yeux et un bout de carotte râpé remplaça son sourire.

-Hé, petit, tu n'as pas de lettre? Demanda Jack en s'arrêtant en face de lui.  
-Non Jack, répondit Aleksandre en haussant les épaules.  
-On les envoie vers neuf heures alors tu peux en écrire une après et on l'enverra quand même, le rassura l'infirmier. On fait comme ça?  
-C'est bon. Je n'ai pas besoin d'envoyer de lettre.

**oOo**

La fin de la première semaine de l'année scolaire arrivait à petit pas et Severus était impatient d'aller chercher Aleksandre à l'Institut et cela se ressentait. La principale marque de cette impatiente fut que Gryffondor avait perdu presque quarante points en une matinée. Le Maître des Potions était assis à sa place habituelle: en bout de la table des Professeurs de la Grande Salle. Rien n'avait changé au sein de Poudlard malgré la disparition de Harry Potter. Les seules choses notables étaient le fait qu'Elena était à présent assise juste à côté de lui et qu'un gamin de quinze ans était assis à la table des Serpentards. Et tous deux portaient le nom de famille _Snape_ au plus grand étonnement de tous les autres élèves. Ils avaient émis des hypothèses farfelues concernant cette parenté avant que Jonathan ne les démente auprès de ses nouveaux camarades. D'une voix calme et assurée pour que tout le monde l'entende, il annonça que le Professeur de Potions était son Oncle et sa Mère était le nouveau Professeur d'Études des Runes qui remplaçait le Professeur Vector après son départ.

Severus détestait le jeudi. Tout d'abord, il commençait par un double cours avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de Cinquième année et ils étaient infernaux même si les Lions tentaient de ne pas répondre aux provocations des Verts et Argents. Et comme les Gryffondors l'agaçaient, c'était eux qui voyaient leurs points partir en fumée à chaque cours. Il se retenait toujours de hurler et de s'arracher les cheveux. Ce qui amusait grandement Jonathan qui s'était promis de raconter toutes ses anecdotes à Aleksandre. Après avoir eu cette pensée, Jonathan s'était figé au milieu d'un couloir s'attirant les foudres de son meilleur ami qui lui avait foncé dedans. Le jeune homme l'avait ignoré alors qu'une foule d'émotion l'assaillait. Depuis le début de la semaine, Jonathan n'avait guère pensé à Aleksandre. Après tout, son cousin était dans un Hôpital et il n'allait pas le revoir avant les vacances du mois de Novembre mais Jonathan s'était alors aperçu qu'il était inquiet pour lui en voyant Severus constamment anxieux et irascible.

Loin de Jonathan, Severus maudissait toujours le jeudi en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante. Sa seule consolation du jeudi qui était devenu le jour damné de l'année était l'idée de recevoir un courrier de la part de son fils. Lors de l'inscription d'Aleksandre, le Docteur Petrovitch avait pris le temps de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'Institut. Il lui avait dit que les infirmiers s'occupaient d'envoyer leurs lettres le mercredi soir et que les destinataires les recevaient dès le lendemain matin. C'était un envoi express mais les enfants pouvaient, évidemment, envoyer des lettres quand et autant qu'ils le voulaient. Severus espérait vraiment que son fils lui en ait écrite, même si ce n'était deux petits mots.

-Severus, arrêtes de toujours grogner dès le matin, s'amusa Elena en posant sa main sur le bras de son frère. Tu as effrayé des dizaines de Premiers Années _encore. _Ils sont persuadés que tu es un vampire et que tu vas les dévorer pendant la nuit.  
-Ça les empêchera de sortir hors de leur dortoir.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. Elle fit attention à ce que personne ne la surprenne trop proche avec son frère. Malheureusement pour garder la couverture d'espion de Severus bien en place, il ne fallait pas qu'une rumeur concernant une certaine proximité de l'homme avec sa sœur parvienne aux oreilles de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres croyait toujours qu'ils se haïssaient. De plus, la haine qui liait le frère et la sœur permettait à Severus de dire à son Maître que Jonathan l'abhorrait au plus haut point et qu'il ne comptait en aucun cas se rapprocher de lui. Le gamin avait eu du mal à accepter cette idée.

Parallèlement, ce rapprochement aurait permis à Severus d'introduire son neveu dans le Cercle des Mangemorts. Elena avait été très frustrée par cette contrainte même si elle la comprenait: Voldemort ne cessait de détruire Severus d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cependant, elle jeta un regard noir au Professeur Ombrage.

Ce sale crapaud qui avait envahi Poudlard en temps que Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elena la détestait, la méprisait. Elle avait failli répondre vertement à une de ses provocations mais elle avait su se retenir à temps. Honnêtement, elle plaignait les gamins qui devaient la supporter. Sale garce! Le Ministère l'avait envoyée pour surveiller Poudlard et empêcher Dumbledore de répandre que Voldemort était _réellement _de retour. Malgré tout, la _disparition_ de Harry Potter avait suscité de nombreuses questions et beaucoup d'élèves avaient interrogé leurs professeurs qui s'inquiétaient pour le célèbre Survivant. -'_Si ils savaient_, pensa t'elle en regardant Severus'-.

Un bruissement d'ailes la tira de ses rêveries. Le courrier arrivait. Elle vit Severus se redresser sur son siège et chercher des yeux un hibou se dirigeant vers lui. Bien évidemment, son frère lui avait confié qu'il espérait que le gamin lui ait écrit une lettre. Pourtant, il dut faire face à la réalité lorsque toutes les chouettes et hiboux repartirent: Aleksandre ne lui avait pas écrit le moindre mot.

-J'en étais sûr, murmura l'homme en tentant de cacher sa tristesse.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui relate la première semaine d'Aleksandre à l'Hôpital avec l'entrée d'Ivan, le psychiatre. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Aleksandre n'apprécie guère l'Institution pour le moment ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tout pour vos reviews!! Elles me font très plaisir :D**

_Info: Chapitre corrigé par Mounette et remis en ligne le 10/05/06_


	15. XV: Un weekend calme

**Chapitre XV : Un week-end calme. **

Aleksandre ferma le sac de sport où il avait mis quelques affaires pour le week-end. Des vêtements, les devoirs qu'il devait faire durant ces deux jours mais aussi quelques jouets pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Le garçon était impatient et des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux alors qu'il posait le sac au bout de son lit. Il n'était même plus fâché contre son Père de l'avoir laisser à l'Hôpital. Il savait juste qu'il rentrait chez lui et c'était grandiose! Avant de partir du Manoir, Aleksandre s'était arrangé avec son Père sur le fait qu'il prendrait un petit sac de sport pour rentrer le samedi et le dimanche afin qu'il n'ait pas à se trimballer sa grosse malle chaque vendredi soir _et _lundi matin. Question pratique avait dit Severus. Aleksandre eut un large sourire en pensant à son Père. Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de le revoir malgré qu'il ait été fâché contre lui au début de la semaine.

Son Père devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour le ramener à la maison. Le premier week-end de l'année mais Aleksandre avait l'impression que ça faisait des semaines qu'il avait quitté la maison. La maman de Jeremy, qui était une botaniste réputée, était venue le chercher une heure auparavant et depuis il était seul dans la chambre. Son Père l'avait prévenu que le vendredi il ne pouvait pas venir le chercher à seize heures et demie comme la plupart des parents le faisaient mais un peu plus tard à cause de son travail. Dix-huit heures approchait déjà. Il jouait avec une voiture rouge qu'il faisait rouler sur les draps plissés en faisant des bruits ridicules de freins et de vibrations ou d'accélérations. Il feinta un accident en criant_ POH_ pour l'explosion de la voiture.

-Hé Aleksandre! Salua Ivan en entrant dans la chambre. À quoi tu joues?  
-La voiture a fait un accident!! Répondit joyeusement le garçon en montrant l'engin qui était intact.  
-Waouh! C'est super, dis donc.

L'homme s'installa sur le lit de Jeremy. Il ne se mettait jamais sur le même qu'Aleksandre occupait s'il voulait éviter une crise de panique. Il avait déjà eu le droit à deux pendant cette courte semaine. Mais Ivan avait trouvé comment les calmer. Aleksandre avait besoin de sentir une présence rassurante près de lui mais surtout d'établir un contact visuel. Il pouvait se mettre à hurler et à pleurer mais dès qu'il rencontrait le regard de son Psychiatre, il se calmait. Ivan observa le garçon de quinze ans jouer avec des petites voitures. En une semaine, Ivan n'avait pas vraiment avancé au niveau psychologique avec lui. Cependant, le Docteur Petrovitch savait qu'il fallait qu'un certain temps passe avant que le gamin, d'une timidité maladive, ne commence à se confier à lui. Il le regarda avec attention. Aleksandre était toujours souriant mais ses yeux brillaient souvent comme s'il se retenait de pleurer à longueur de journée.

L'adolescent n'avait pas essayé de sympathiser avec Jeremy même s'ils restaient tous les deux ensembles durant les heures de cours. En effet, ils étaient inséparables à ces moments là mais se séparaient dès que la sonnerie marquant la fin des heures d'études avait résonné. L'après-midi, Aleksandre s'isolait très souvent malgré les efforts de Jack et Amanda à le faire sortir de la chambre ou le faire participer à une activité. Ce vendredi après-midi, les infirmiers avaient organisé une grande partie de football, ce sport Moldu, facilement praticable à l'extérieur, pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. Aleksandre était resté enfermé dans sa chambre une grande partie de la journée puis Stella, une infirmière très gentille, était venue le chercher pour l'emmener dehors. Il s'était assis contre un arbre, caché des autres et avait regardé avec fascination ses camarades jouer, rire et s'amuser.

-On va attendre ton Papa dans le hall d'entrée? Proposa Ivan en se levant.  
-OUAIS!!

Aleksandre sauta du lit, prit ses deux petites voitures à la main et se pencha pour mettre son sac sur l'épaule mais Ivan l'arrêta et s'occupa lui-même du bagage. Ils descendirent les trois étages en silence même si Aleksandre semblait sautiller sur place tant il était heureux de rentrer chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'Ivan voyait le gamin si heureux, si souriant. Toute la semaine, Aleksandre avait été morne mais là… il rayonnait littéralement de joie. Leur séance s'était plus ou moins bien passée durant la fin de semaine. En réalité, Ivan avait fait de nombreux monologues en réussissant à faire intervenir Aleksandre de temps à autre. Il avait même réussi à le faire sourire une fois. Mais la semaine prochaine, ils allaient commencer les choses sérieuses avec des discussions certainement moins agréables.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur les chaises dans le hall et Ivan attrapa un magazine quelconque et le feuilleta. Ceux qui restaient durant les week-ends commençaient à se diriger vers la cantine pour prendre le dîner. Aleksandre avait été très étonné d'apprendre que tous ne rentraient pas chez eux le vendredi soir. Mais Ivan lui avait dit que parfois ils restaient quelques fins de semaines ici. Comment pouvaient-ils aimer être ici et même _pendant_ les week-ends!! C'était… inimaginable. L'enfant glissa de sa chaise pour s'asseoir au sol et il recommença à jouer avec ses voitures. Il continuait avec ses nombreux bruits qui firent sourire Ivan. Les pieds des chaises servaient de ronds-points ou de tournants et les plaques de carrelages étaient les lignes de la route. À nouveau, il mima un accident en faisant projeter une voiture à plus de dix mètres. Aleksandre avança à quatre pattes pour aller la récupérer sans se soucier qu'il se salisse puis retourna à sa place.

-Bonsoir Mr Snape, salua Ivan en se levant.

Tellement pris dans son imagination et son jeu, Aleksandre n'avait pas vu son Père arriver derrière lui. Il se retourna, se releva brusquement et regarda son Père avec un grand sourire. À peine dix secondes après, avec une petite hésitation, il lui sauta dans les bras en se serrant contre lui. Ses bras l'étranglaient au niveau du cou. Ivan rit, amusé puis invita Aleksandre à ranger ses voitures pendant qu'il parlait avec son Père. Dès qu'il eut fini de tout ranger, il sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son Père qui échangea un dernier mot avec le Dr Petrovitch en veillant à ce qu'Aleksandre n'entende pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Papa! S'écria le garçon en s'accrochant autour de son cou.  
-Mon Chéri, murmura Severus en le serrant contre lui et en le maintenant plus confortablement. Est ce que tout va bien?  
-Je veux rentrer à la maison.

**oOo**

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les deux Snape apparaissaient juste devant la porte de leur Manoir. Le silence entre eux était confortable. Severus avait le sac de sport sur une épaule et Aleksandre reposait toujours dans les bras. Le garçon restait collé à lui et avait posé sa tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux. Ses bras étaient toujours enroulés autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter ses bras chaleureux et réconfortants. Le Maître des Potions poussa la porte d'entrée et Aleksandre sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Il était _enfin_ chez lui! Le dîner allait être servi d'une minute à l'autre si on se referait à l'alléchante odeur de poulet grillé qui flottait dans l'air. Severus posa le sac au sol dans le hall qui disparut dans la Chambre du gamin. Il garda Aleksandre sur lui et entra dans la Cuisine.

Elena et Molly discutaient à voix haute en finissant de préparer la table, de poser les assiettes, les verres, les couverts et les différents plats appétissants sur la table. Elena sourit en voyant les yeux de son frère briller de joie. Il y avait tellement de temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère si heureux de vivre. Depuis la mort de Lily Potter en fait… Et son nouveau bonheur provenait du fils de cette femme. Décidément, Lily Evans-Potter avait bouleversé la vie de Severus de bien des manières.

Severus déposa Aleksandre au sol qui rougit et salua d'un vague murmure les deux femmes. Mrs Weasley lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux tout comme Elena, bien que celle-ci fut un peu plus réservée. Aleksandre avait toujours quelques difficultés à accepter sa Tante. Celle-ci en était d'ailleurs très frustrée même si elle laissait le temps faire son travail. Aleksandre la craignait mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. De toute manière, Elle avait déjà décidé de rendre une petite visite à son neveu afin d'avoir une courte conversation avec lui. Grâce à des coups d'œil en coin, Aleksandre s'assurait que son Père soit près de lui.

-Te plais-tu dans ton école, mon Chéri? demanda Mrs Weasley en l'invitant à s'asseoir à une place.  
-Oui, Madame, mentit il en obéissant.

Severus haussa un sourcil clairement étonné. Pendant qu'Aleksandre rangeait ses jouets dans son sac, il avait parlé avec le Dr Petrovitch qui lui avait déclaré qu'il avait rencontré un petit problème avec Aleksandre dès le lundi lors de leur séance mais que le garçon commençait petit à petit à lui faire confiance. Ce qui était plutôt encourageant. Ivan lui avait confié qu'il allait commencer à parler des dernières vacances qu'il avait vécues dès le début de la semaine suivante. Ivan était satisfait d'Aleksandre qui était un garçon très bien élevé et très gentil. Severus avait senti son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment responsable de l'éducation d'Aleksandre jusqu'à maintenant, que quelqu'un complimente son fils l'avait rempli d'orgueil. Pourtant, Ivan lui avait aussi dit qu'Aleksandre ne faisait aucun effort pour s'intégrer et qu'il était la plupart du temps isolé, volontairement. L'inquiétude avait alors remplacé ce sentiment de fierté mais le Docteur Petrovitch avait tout fait pour le rassurer.

Mentir était la meilleure chose à faire selon Aleksandre. Il voulait que son Père soit fier de lui et il voulait tellement qu'il aille dans cette école qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait y être. D'un côté, Aleksandre s'était vraiment amusé pendant les cours avec Jeremy. Le Professeur de Potion les avait même repris pour qu'ils cessent de jouer avec les ingrédients. Mais malgré cela, Aleksandre craignait de retourner Severus. En attendant les autres membres qui allaient venir dîner avec eux et que les plats aient fini de chauffer, il commença à jouer dangereusement avec sa fourchette en la faisant marcher sur la table, bougeant les lèvres comme s'il parlait.

-Tu vois qu'il s'y plaît, murmura Elena pour le rassurer.  
-Il ment, répondit Severus en un chuchotement. Son docteur me l'a dit.  
-À TABLE! Hurla soudainement Mrs Weasley.

Aleksandre sursauta violemment et laissa tomber sa fourchette au sol. Le bruit métallique l'effraya. Il poussa un petit cri horrifié en levant les yeux vers son Père avec crainte mais celui-ci le rassura en la ramassant et la nettoyant avec un torchon. Quand il lui rendit, il vit qu'Aleksandre tremblait. Merlin, même après tout ce temps, il était effrayé lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de… mal. Severus poussa un petit soupir en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Il avait tellement eu peur que son fils ne le rejette en le voyant, encore fâché après lui. Le jeudi et la journée du vendredi avait été horribles pour les élèves qui avaient du subir un Professeur plus qu'irascible. La perte de point pleuvait à tout bout de champ ainsi que les retenues.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura t-il avec un sourire. Mais il ne faut pas jouer avec tes couverts.  
-Salut Aleksandre! Claironna joyeusement le nouvel arrivant.  
-Bonjour Mr Black, répondit Aleks en rougissant.  
-Arrêtes de toujours crier Sirius, grogna Lupin en prenant place face Elena. Salut petit.

**oOo**

Alors qu'il continuait à travailler, Severus sentit une petite main tirer la manche de sa robe doucement, hésitante. Il posa sa plume et se tourna vers Aleksandre qui se mordait la lèvre avec hésitation. Severus eut un doux sourire. Voir son fils le remplissait de bonheur à chaque fois. Le Maître des Potions plongea son regard dans le sien. Une nouvelle fois, il constata que ses yeux étaient magnifiquement envoûtants. C'était extraordinaire. Ce mélange de vert et de noir, si rare. Ce vert qui le rapprochait tellement de Lily, sa douce Lily. Dès qu'il croisait le regard d'Aleksandre, l'image de Lily apparaissait dans son esprit. Et à chaque fois, ça lui brisait le cœur mais ça le rendait aussi confiant. D'où elle était, Severus était certain que Lily était heureuse de ce qu'il apportait à son enfant.

Le garçon gigota mal à l'aise en remarquant que son Père le fixait. Severus lâcha un petit rire amusé. Pour le rassurer, il lui fit un doux sourire avant de l'installer sur ses genoux. Il sentit le corps du garçon se tendre contre son torse, tenter de se dégager avant de se détendre et de reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine en souriant. Aleksandre devait comprendre qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui! Cette confiance se mettait tout doucement en place même si à son grand étonnement elle était déjà puissante.

Vingt et une heure sonna doucement depuis l'horloge ancienne. Severus ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler que c'était cette même horloge qui terrifiait son fils quelques semaines auparavant. Il y avait eu quelques changements positifs finalement. Aleksandre jeta un regard à l'horloge. Il la trouvait très jolie. Le dîner s'était très bien passé. Les membres de l'Ordre, intéressés, avaient posé quelques questions au garçon qui avait répondu évasivement avec toujours autant de timidité. Severus en avait été dépité. Quand son fils allait-il être lui-même? Quand allait-il agir sans crainte ni doute? Puis tous avaient discuté entre eux. Les repas étaient beaucoup moins agités sans la présence des adolescents. Severus en avait été très heureux. Le silence confortable qui s'installa dans le petit Salon Privé détendit considérablement Aleksandre. Il était l'un des seuls à avoir l'autorisation d'y entrer avec Lucius Malefoy, Elena et Jonathan. Son sourire s'élargissait de fierté à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Les autres n'avaient pas le droit d'y pénétrer mais lui, _si_!

-Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de te préparer dans ta Salle de Bain pour aller te coucher? Demanda innocemment Severus.  
-Hum… je ne suis pas fatigué, murmura Aleksandre en jouant avec le coin du parchemin sur lequel Père écrivait. …Jonathan est à Poudlard?  
-Oui, un Serpentard.

Une nouvelle fois le silence retomba dans la Pièce chaleureuse. Aleksandre aurait tellement souhaité être à Poudlard avec son cousin. Son cœur battait à la chamade à cette idée. Il savait que même si Jonathan ne l'aimait pas, il aurait pu se faire apprécier de lui. Il ignorait comment mais il aurait tout fait pour gagner son amitié. Il était si grand, si beau, si intelligent qu'Aleksandre était toujours fier de se dire qu'il était son cousin. Il avait parlé brièvement de lui à Jeremy, vantant son arrivée à Poudlard puisque Jeremy avait déjà un membre de sa famille dans la célèbre école de Sorcellerie. Ça avait été un des seuls moments où ils avaient discuté.

En réfléchissant, Aleksandre s'aperçut que Jonathan et lui n'allaient pas se voir pendant de longues semaines! En quittant la maison, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Jonathan ne lui avait pas dit au revoir et lui avait été trop timide pour oser y aller lui même. Avec hésitation, Aleksandre demanda à son Père s'il était autorisé à envoyer un courrier à Jonathan depuis l'école. Son Père fut agréablement surpris mais acquiesça et l'encouragea même vivement à le faire.

Alors, Aleksandre commença à bombarder son Père de questions sur Jonathan. L'homme lui répondait avec plaisir. C'était tellement rare de voir son fils se passionner pour quelque chose ou en l'occurrence quelqu'un, qu'il prenait un grand plaisir à satisfaire sa curiosité. Un trait purement Gryffondor toujours autant présent chez l'enfant. Il parlait d'une voix douce et basse ce qui détendait Aleksandre. Il apprit que son cousin était toujours le meilleur ami de Drago et qu'il aimait beaucoup Poudlard. Il ignorait toujours pourquoi Jonathan n'était pas à Poudlard les autres années mais Severus profita du fait que son fils n'y pense pas pour éviter ce sujet. Il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour avoir cette conversation.

Leur discussion se termina doucement, laissant le silence dans le bureau. Aleksandre eut un large sourire. Severus se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la tête du garçon qui pouffa doucement. Celui-ci attrapa la main de son Père avec une grande hésitation et l'entrelaça avec ses doigts. Voyant que l'adulte ne disait rien ni ne protestait, Aleksandre se permit de relâcher sa respiration. Cependant, le cœur de Severus se serra en sentant la peur constante de son fils à chaque fois qu'il tentait un rapprochement avec les autres. Délicatement, Severus caressa la petite main et le sentit se détendre considérablement contre lui.

-Comment trouves-tu ton école?  
-Bien, mentit Aleks d'une voix basse. C'est très bien.  
-Vraiment?  
-Et grand. Y'a plein de trucs comme chez les Moldus.

Severus se retint de pousser un soupir dépité. Il préféra rester silencieux quelques instants. Le mensonge était flagrant surtout que les doigts d'Aleksandre serraient nerveusement ceux de Severus. Comme si ses doigts étaient agités de spasmes nerveux. Aleksandre avait conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et ça l'angoissait terriblement. Son cœur battait vivement contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux lorsque son Père lui redemanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il pensait de l'Hôpital. Sa voix trembla lorsqu'il murmura qu'il aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle école même si elle était très différente de Poudlard. À un moment, le Maître des Potions sentit même le petit corps trembler contre sa poitrine. Aleksandre savait qu'il mentait et que c'était mal. Malgré tout il le fasse d'une manière totalement volontaire. Severus décida d'y aller en douceur, ce n'était pas la peine de l'effrayer en lui rappelant qu'il ne devait pas mentir. Avoir une certaine autorité et apprendre ces notions à Aleksandre se relevait encore difficile puisque l'enfant était effrayé à l'idée de faire une bêtise.

-J'ai parlé avec Ivan, dit-il cependant. J'ai appris que tu n'essayais pas d'aller vers les autres garçons pour parler avec eux.  
-Désolé, répondit mécaniquement Aleksandre en se tendant brusquement, ses doigts serrant encore plus la main de son Père. Désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais ne penses-tu pas qu'avoir un ami au sein de l'établissement te permettrait d'apprécier beaucoup plus le temps passé à l'école?  
-Hum… Hum…, je… je n'ai pas compris, murmura l'enfant en rougissant.

Bien évidemment. Aleksandre n'avait pas compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Severus avait l'habitude de faire les longues phrases plus ou moins développées, lorsqu'il était en cours avec ses élèves, en utilisant des mots certes pas compliqués, ni difficiles à comprendre, mais assez complexes pour un enfant de six ans. Malheureusement, ces phrases embêtaient toujours Aleksandre. Severus rassura son fils en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Il eut un petit sourire amusé puis reformula sa pensée avec des mots beaucoup moins élaborés. En comprenant le sens des paroles, Aleksandre haussa les épaules pas vraiment convaincu. S'il n'avait pas envie d'être à l'école, ce n'était pas en parlant avec ses camarades qu'il allait apprécier le temps passé là-bas. La seule chose qui comptait était les jours qui le séparaient de son retour au Manoir. Aleksandre avait juste besoin de savoir qu'il allait rentrer chez lui le vendredi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ami! Et Severus se rendit parfaitement compte qu'Aleksandre n'était pas du même avis que lui.

_-_Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de discuter avec ton copain de chambre à partir de lundi? Proposa Severus en espérant que le garçon y réfléchirait.  
-D'accord.  
-Et tu parles bien avec le Dr Petrovitch?  
-Oui, Papa.

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge de la part d'Aleksandre. Il semblait apprécier son psychiatre même si leur séance était encore très silencieuse d'après ce dernier. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à toutes ses nouvelles mesures. Qui aurait cru qu'Harry Potter allait être scolarisé dans un Hôpital suivi par un psychiatre? À chaque fois que cette idée traversait l'esprit de Severus, l'homme était certain d'avoir fait le meilleur choix pour son fils. Puis après un nouveau silence devenu confortable, Severus envoya le garçon se coucher en remarquant l'heure tourner doucement.

Aleksandre aurait déjà dû être au lit depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Le gamin eut un large sourire rempli d'innocence en descendant des genoux de son Père et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Severus, cédant à une subite pulsion, l'amena contre lui et le serra doucement. Le Père et le fils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes dans le silence. C'était tellement agréable de sentir un corps chaud et réconfortant contre soi. Cette étreinte sembla les revigorer tous les deux puisqu'en se détachant toujours aussi délicatement, les yeux noirs d'Aleksandre brillaient étrangement tout comme ceux du Maître des Potions.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Aleksandre, Severus ferma les yeux et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Savoir qu'Aleksandre ne se plaisait pas du tout dans l'Institut l'angoissait au plus haut point. Il voulait offrir le bonheur à son fils mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas l'impression de réussir. C'était comme si Aleksandre et lui n'avançaient pas. Severus savait que le garçon allait grandir. Quand ? Il l'ignorait mais il voulait aider son garçon à devenir un homme. Il désirait tellement voir les yeux d'Aleksandre pétiller de joie, briller d'allégresse. Voir son visage s'étirer d'un immense sourire destiné au monde entier. Un sourire qui illuminait autant ses magnifiques yeux que le monde qui l'entourait.

Pour le moment, Severus voyait peu ce regard joyeux et ce sourire merveilleux alors qu'il lisait tellement facilement de l'angoisse, de la peur mais aussi de la colère. Aleksandre était en colère de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Personne ne pouvait jamais réellement savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'un enfant comme lui et qui sait s'il n'allait pas tenter de fuir ou autre pour s'éloigner de l'Hôpital où il se sentait si mal? Le plus important était qu'Ivan arrive à le faire se sentir mieux dans sa peau et dans sa tête. Après, Aleksandre apprécierait de se trouver dans un lieu tel que l'Hôpital et tout s'arrangerait. Ivan Petrovitch l'avait prévenu: le travail avec Aleksandre allait être long et mais surtout très difficile et éprouvant pour le gamin. Donc sur lui indirectement.

**oOo**

Le lendemain après-midi, Aleksandre était penché sur son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal simplifié que son Père avait dû acheter. Il mordilla le bout de sa plume et voulut tout arrêter mais il se rappela de la consigne du Professeur Keynes. Il leur avait bien dit que ce travail était indispensable et qu'il allait être noté comme une évaluation. Dans un bel ensemble, toute la classe avait grogné en demandant _quand _ils allaient jouer s'ils devaient travailler pendant le week-end. Leur Professeur avait haussé les épaules avec un grand sourire amusé. Le cours portait sur le maléfice de stupéfixtion qu'ils étudiaient depuis jeudi dernier. Il savait le réaliser -enfin, avant- mais avait des difficultés avec les questions théoriques. À vrai dire, qu'est ce qu'il s'en fichait de trouver le mauvais point de ce sortilège. De toute manière, Aleksandre n'en voyant aucun! La réponse était _sensée _se trouver dans une des trois pages consacrées au _Stupéfix_ mais il avait beau les tourner et les retourner, il n'arrivait pas à mettre son doigt dessus. Le garçon soupira, serra nerveusement sa plume entre ses doigts et ferma les yeux en s'incitant au calme. Il n'avait qu'une envie: tout foutre en l'air et aller se blottir dans les bras de son Père. Abandonnant cette question, Aleksandre dut marquer quatre situations différentes où ce sortilège nécessitait une utilisation.

-En face de Mangemorts, dit le garçon à voix haute en écrivant cette réponse sur sa feuille de parchemin. Pis euh… hum… si un chien veut me mordre?

L'idée le fit d'abord sourire en imaginant un gros chien, énorme se dresser devant lui. Évidemment, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à repousser le canidé avec un sortilège Stupéfix parfaitement exécuté. Ses divagations de super-héros le ramenèrent à Sirius. D'accord l'homme se trouvait à peine à quelques mètres de lui. Il devait même être en train de discuter avec Dumbledore qui était dans la Cuisine avec Lupin, Mr Weasley et son Père. Aleksandre avait été envoyé dans sa Chambre lorsque le vieil homme était apparu. Oui, Sirius était tout près de lui mais… il n'était _pas _son Parrain. Plus vraiment. Il y avait Lucius maintenant et même si l'homme l'effrayait toujours autant et qu'il l'évitait au maximum, Aleksandre était fasciné par l'aristocrate blond. Il ne l'avait jamais dit! Avec Sirius, il riait souvent et s'amusait ensembles alors que Lucius et lui ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Aleksandre avait bien trop peur pour aller jouer avec lui. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir dire à son ancien parrain: _'Hé regarde Sirius, j'ai un Papa! Comme tout le monde!'_.

Cependant, il ne pouvait rien dire et seulement garder le silence. Ce n'était pas grave, il était heureux avec un Papa, et un cousin. Cette pensée le faisait toujours sourire même s'il ne saisissait pas vraiment la raison. Fier d'avoir pensé à un mot comme _saisissait_, le garçon trempa sa plume dans son pot d'encre. À présent, Aleksandre voulait essayer d'utiliser des beaux mots comme quand son Père ou les autres grands parlaient. Ivan aussi parlait avec des beaux mots!

Aleksandre n'entendit pas la porte de sa Chambre s'entrebâiller doucement puis s'ouvrir sur Elena. Il était bien trop concentré sur son devoir. Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres, montrant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de travailler. La jeune femme l'observait depuis le seuil de la pièce et avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Silencieuse, elle détaillait le visage du fils de son frère. Grâce à cette potion, le gamin lui ressemblait énormément. Au fond, Elena avait toujours imaginé que son neveu serait ainsi. Ses cheveux noirs à peine longs, ses yeux noirs mais parsemé de petits éclats émeraude, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres qu'il mordillait tout le temps. Aleksandre était un garçon très beau. Inconsciemment, il attirait les regards. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges lorsque le gamin murmura quelque chose à une peluche posée sur le bureau face à lui qui ressemblait à un '_sers à rien les devoirs'_. Il avait beau être différents des autres enfants, il ressemblait à tous élèves en ce qui concernait les études scolaires.

-Aleksandre?

Le garçon sursauta sous le coup de la surprise et fit tomber sa plume au sol. Elena s'excusa à voix basse et ramassa la plume qu'elle lui redonna.

-Madame? Murmura t-il gêné.  
-Je voulais discuter un peu avec toi, expliqua t'elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je peux m'asseoir?

À contre cœur, Aleksandre acquiesça. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre? Lui dire que non, il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle s'assoit dans _sa _Chambre et encore moins pour une petite discussion. S'il voulait parler, Aleksandre pouvait aller voir son Père! Mais il resta silencieux, ne voulant pas se montrer impoli avec elle. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours un peu peur de l'appeler par son prénom. Ça avait étonné les autres habitants du Manoir lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus de la distance entre eux deux. Aleksandre la laissa prendre place au bout de son lit sans rien dire. Seul sa dent qui mâchouilla un peu plus fort sa lèvre inférieure prouva qu'il était agacé.

Le silence dans la chambre était soudainement devenu oppressant. Il la vit lever une jambe pour éviter de marcher ou de détruire sur le circuit automobile qu'il s'était fabriqué durant la matinée. Ses voitures pouvaient faire des descentes et même des loopings maintenant grâce au parcours qu'il avait créé au lieu de faire ses devoirs comme son Père lui avait dit. Severus l'avait néanmoins obligé à faire son travail dans l'après-midi puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait dans la matinée.

Elena se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise du le silence et du regard trop intense de son neveu. Ses yeux étaient remplis à la fois d'innocence et de crainte. C'était un mélange déstabilisant. Et essayer d'entretenir une réelle conversation avec Aleksandre Snape était très difficile. Tant que personne ne prenait la parole, il ne le faisait pas non plus. Le silence autour de lui pouvait durer des heures! Au moins, le gamin ressemblait vraiment à son Père sur ce point. Elle se rappelait parfaitement le nombre de fois que Severus et elle s'étaient retrouvés ensembles et qu'il avait gardé le silence pendant presque toute la journée. Ce fait s'était accentué lorsqu'elle était réapparue dans sa vie sept années après l'avoir quitté. Severus avait été plus silencieux que jamais. La voyant garder le silence, Aleksandre retourna à son travail sans ne plus se préoccuper d'elle.

-Tu fais un devoir de quoi?  
-Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Madame, répondit Aleksandre sans la regarder.  
-Et tu y arrives?  
-Oui Madame.  
-Je t'autorise à m'appeler Elena. Même ton Père te l'a dis. Ce serait plus convivial entre nous si tu m'appelais par mon prénom. Tu peux aussi me tutoyer mais commençons par le prénom.  
-Pardon.

Voyant qu'elle embêtait le garçon plus qu'autre chose, Elena soupira et se releva. Elle ne put ignorer la réaction soudaine d'Aleksandre. Il s'était tendu et il avait cessé d'écrire. Il était évident qu'il n'osait pas la regarder, ayant peur de l'avoir mise en colère. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra, comprenant alors ce que Severus devait ressentir chaque fois qu'il voyait son fils si méfiant envers les autres. Il n'avait pas tort en affirmant que la moindre présence suffisait à effrayer le gamin. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, ce n'était guère étonnant. Elle aurait voulu le rassurer de sa voix la plus douce qu'elle utilisait pour réconforter Jonathan mais Elena savait aussi qu'Aleksandre allait rester froid face à ses efforts de rapprochement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Cependant, elle finit par garder le silence et escalada une nouvelle fois le circuit pour regagner la porte. Elle put voir les épaules d'Aleksandre se détendre petit à petit de soulagement en la voyant quitter la Pièce.

-J'aimerais que toi et moi, nous puissions nous entendre. Tu sais Aleksandre, je suis très heureuse que tu sois à la maison avec nous. Severus et moi, on aimerait qu'une discussion soit possible entre nous. Je ne pense pas être une femme méchante et je serais le plus souvent possible de ton côté. Ça ne serait pas bien?  
-Certainement, répondit-il évasivement.  
-J'espère que tu comprends que je ne représente aucun danger pour toi…

**oOo**

La fin du week-end approchait déjà à grands pas et Aleksandre sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de retourner à l'école le lendemain. Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser, de repousser au plus loin cette idée alors il avait joué aux voitures longtemps. Sirius s'était même proposé pour jouer avec lui. Aleksandre avait rougi en acceptant. L'animagus se révéla être un merveilleux compagnon de jeux. Il n'avait pas entendu Remus dire que l'ancien prisonnier devait être heureux de retourner en enfance et de jouer avec des petites voitures. Mais à la fin, Aleksandre n'avait plus eu la chance d'ignorer son retour à l'école.

Son Père devait le ramener le lendemain très tôt dans la matinée en transplanant, puis l'homme rejoindrait Poudlard pour une nouvelle semaine. Oh, Merlin, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller!! En plus, il avait mal fait son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il avait Potion en troisième heure, le lendemain et il _détestait _les Potions. Pas que leur Professeur Stige soit méchant, non loin de là, mais Aleksandre n'aimait tout simplement pas faire des Potions. Il ne comprenait pas comment son Père pouvait apprécier concocter ses mixtures inutiles!

Doucement, il poussa la porte du Salon qui était bien rempli. Mrs Weasley avait déposé quelques tasses de thé ou de café sur la table. Mr Weasley, Sirius, Remus et Kingsley discutaient à voix basse dans un coin du Salon. Molly et Narcissa échangeaient les dernières nouvelles lues dans Sorcière Hebdo sans se soucier des regards las que les hommes leur lançaient. De son côté, Severus conversait avec Dumbledore et Lucius. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Aleksandre rougit mais s'approcha à petits pas de son Père qui semblait épuisé. Des cernes noires entouraient ses yeux même s'il avait pris une potion. Évidemment, Aleks ignorait qu'il avait passé une majeur partie de la nuit auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il avait brassé des dizaines de Potions relevant de la grande et puissante magie noire et qu'il avait donné des informations confidentielles et presque inutiles sur Dumbledore à Lord Voldemort. Non, Aleksandre l'ignorait et c'en était mieux ainsi. L'homme lui fit un sourire.

-J'vais faire dodo, murmura Aleksandre dans son oreille. Voulais te dire bonne nuit.  
-Très bien, approuva Severus en se levant. En plus, c'est l'heure. Demain, on se lève tôt. Allez, salues tout le monde.  
-Au revoir…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aleksandre finissait d'enlever ses vêtements et rentrait dans la douche sous le regard protecteur de son Père. Il n'avait pas voulu se laver, prétextant qu'il était trop fatigué pour cela, mais Severus avait insisté fermement, lui rappelant que les petits garçons devaient se laver tous les jours! Aleks avait rechigné à mi-voix mais avait tout de même obéi, encouragé par le sourire de son Père. Il régla les robinets d'eau pendant que l'adulte ramenait un pyjama de sa chambre. L'homme sortit aussi une longue serviette chaude du placard et une plus petite pour ses cheveux. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie de se doucher, Aleksandre prenait tout son temps!

Finalement, Aleksandre sortit de la douche en mouillant le sol tout autour de lui. Il glissa sur le sol en riant, inconscient des yeux horrifiés de son Père lorsque celui-ci le vit déraper joyeusement. Severus le fit rapidement cesser son jeu, lui rappelant que c'était dangereux, et mauvais pour son cœur. Il grelotta de froid jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'enroulé dans la serviette. Alors qu'il s'essuyait le corps avec le linge, Severus essorait ses cheveux. Merlin, il devait avoir l'air ridicule avec ses cheveux volant dans tous les sens. Même son Père eut un sourire et les deux hommes rirent ensembles. Ensuite, Severus l'aida à boutonner le haut de son pyjama, à se brosser les dents sans en mettre partout et à nettoyer ses oreilles.

Enfin, Aleksandre fut prêt pour aller se coucher et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Durant le court chemin de la Salle de Bain à la Chambre, il serra la main de son Père dans la sienne et ne la lâcha que lorsqu'il grimpa dans son lit. Par Salazar, il avait laissé tout son circuit pour le week-end prochain et Severus eut du mal à se frayer un chemin avec ses grandes jambes. Doucement, il le borda, l'embrassa sur le front, alluma la petite veilleuse et referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**Un chapitre assez calme où on en apprend un peu plus sur les sentiments de Aleksandre vis à vis de Jonathan, une tentative désesperée d'Elena d'entrer dans la vie de son neveu ^^  
Le prochain chapitre sera concentré sur une journée de cours de Aleksandre -et ses premières bêtises- mais il va y'avoir un petit chamboulement dans un des chapitres à venir !!  
Merci à tous pour vos review! Déjà 325 pour 15 chapitres, c'est énorme! Je vous remercie encore et je me fais un plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre!  
A mercredi prochain, Bonne semaine!**

_Info: Chapitre corrigé par Mounette et remis en ligne le 10/05/09_


	16. XVI: Un nouvel ami

**Chapitre XVI: Un nouvel ami**

Comme Severus s'y attendait, le retour d'Aleksandre à l'école le lundi matin ne fut pas sans embûche. Loin de là, même! Naïvement, il avait espéré que ça se déroulerait un _peu_ mieux que la semaine précédente. Revivre les cris, les supplications et les larmes de son fils était un fait qu'il craignait ne pas pouvoir supporter une nouvelle fois. Heureusement qu'il avait une grande maîtrise de lui-même et de ses émotions! À chaque fois que Severus repensait à la scène qui s'était déroulée la semaine précédente, son cœur se serrait brusquement et remontait au bord ses lèvres. Cependant, il devait déposer son fils à sept heures dans le Hall de l'Hôpital pour que lui-même soit à Poudlard avant huit heures. Il devait faire une courte apparition dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner comme lui avait demandé Dumbledore.

-Il faut éviter au maximum que les élèves, surtout ceux de votre Maison, ne se rendent compte de vos absences pendant les week-ends. Surtout si Elena quitte Poudlard en même temps que vous, avait conseillé Dumbledore d'une voix à la fois légère et grave.

D'abord, Aleksandre avait pris tout son temps pour se lever, prendre un petit-déjeuner qui parut interminable, s'habiller, se coiffer et boucler ses affaires en oubliant toujours un petit quelque chose. Narcissa lui avait conseillé d'un regard posé de ne pas laisser exploser son impatience qui commençait à s'effriter petit à petit, avant de retourner à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas contre Aleksandre évidemment. C'était simplement que Severus aimait être ponctuel. Elena et Narcissa évoquaient plutôt ce désir par une obsession mais il était vrai qu'il n'appréciait pas être en retard. Cependant, il était resté très patient, et calme. Après tout, Narcissa avait raison, il avait meilleur temps de s'acharner contre ses petits Gryffondors au lieu de s'en prendre à son fils, tout simplement bouleversé. Alors, Severus avait patiemment attendu qu'Aleksandre termine son petit jeu et soit à court d'idée. Étrangement, son fils était plein de ressources, très malin. Il avait hésité à aller _re_prendre une douche mais Remus les avait sauvés de ce coup en affirmant que toutes les Salles de Bain étaient occupées au grand dam d'Aleksandre qui avait déclaré avoir encore un petit peu faim. Severus avait fini par le prendre dans ses bras, lui demandant de saluer les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le gamin avait soupiré mais avait obtempéré. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien.

Puis arrivé dans le Hall de l'établissement, le comportement du gamin avait totalement changé. De silencieux et distant, Aleksandre était devenu apeuré et proche de son Père. Telle une sangsue. Lorsqu'Aleksandre avait attrapé le bras de son Père, celui-ci avait compris que son fils n'avait aucune envie de revenir à l'école pour une nouvelle semaine et que le départ allait être aussi difficile que celui de la semaine dernière. Merlin, ça ne pouvait pas être ainsi _tous_ les lundis de _chaque _semaine mais Severus savait qu'il fallait un temps d'adaptation. Et même s'il se trouvait cruel, l'homme voulait qu'il fasse un effort pour s'intégrer dans l'Hôpital! Même si le garçon allait être fâché après lui et bien… c'était ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de son fils la semaine et il ne voulait pas le confier à Black, Lupin et Mrs Weasley qui tous trois vivaient continuellement dans le Quartier Général. Aleksandre devait être avec d'autres enfants de son âge! Comme lui avait dit le Docteur Petrovitch, un enfant isolé ne peut pas s'épanouir et encore moins un enfant dans sa situation.

-Tu devrais monter tes affaires dans ta Chambre avant que tes cours commencent, conseilla Severus en s'agenouillant devant lui.  
-Papa, je ne me sens pas très bien, répliqua l'enfant avec une moue adorable.  
-Peut-être que je devrais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle s'attendait Aleksandre. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à répliquer ou une nouvelle excuse pour être ramené au Manoir mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Assurément, Aleksandre aurait préféré que Severus le ramène à la maison pour qu'il le _soigne_ sauf qu'il n'était aucunement malade. Son fils tentait de le manipuler mais Severus n'était pas dupe de son petit manège. Severus serra avec douceur la main d'Aleksandre qui tremblait légèrement. Voyant que son stratagème ne fonctionnait pas, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il baissa les yeux au sol en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux autres parents qui ramenaient eux aussi leur enfants pour la semaine. Severus retint un soupir et caressa la joue de son fils calmement.

-Allez, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer si tu essayes de parler avec les autres enfants. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu pourras m'envoyer une lettre si tu veux.  
-Papa… s'il te plaît. Je serais gentil…  
-Oh Aleksandre, mon cœur… Tu n'es pas ici parce que tu es méchant, loin de là. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Comme tu es différent des autres, il faut que tu sois dans cette école mais il y a plein d'autres enfants avec lesquels tu devrais t'entendre.  
-Aleksandre! Comment s'est passé ton week-end?

Jack s'approchait à grands pas vers eux avec un large sourire. L'homme sourit à Severus qui lui montra d'un signe de tête le garçon en grimaçant. L'infirmier semblait lui aussi s'y attendre avec le comportement distant qu'Aleksandre avait adopté durant la semaine précédente. Jack se pencha et prit son léger sac sur l'épaule. L'homme échangea quelques paroles avec son Père mais le garçon n'écoutait pas. Ses yeux étaient brillants et il se retenait à grand peine de pleurer. Son Père n'allait pas l'abandonner ici! Il allait revenir le chercher dans cinq petits jours. Ce n'était pas… insurmontable. Aleksandre, comprenant que l'homme allait le mener jusque dans sa Chambre, commença à reculer doucement en lâchant la main de son Père. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister et il allait rendre son Père fier de lui en essayant de se faire des amis. S'il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison, autant tout faire pour s'amuser avec les autres même s'il ne le désirait pas vraiment!

**oOo**

Jeremy et Aleksandre se regardèrent en soupirant fortement. Assis côte à côte comme à chaque cours, les deux enfants s'étaient racontés leur week-end à voix basse. Une fois leur récit terminé, ils avaient chuchoté avec excitation sur la possible sortie qui se préparait sous le regard de leur Professeur qui les avait rappelés à l'ordre plusieurs fois. Mais les garçons reprenaient leur discussion animée quelques secondes après la remontrance. Jeremy avait entendu Marissa dire à Samuel que Nathalie et Kévin avaient entendu les adultes parler d'une sortie en dehors de l'Hôpital pour les semaines à venir. Aleksandre espérait tellement pouvoir s'y rendre! Ça serait si bien de quitter l'école de temps à autre. Une nouvelle fois, Aleksandre et Jeremy échangèrent un sourire ennuyé. Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était très ennuyeux. Pas que le professeur Keynes était un mauvais Professeur ou ennuyant mais ils étaient impatients d'apprendre à bien maîtriser le sortilège du Bouclier -_Protego-. _Les élèves n'utilisaient leurs baguettes magiques que très peu souvent. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'en servir en dehors des heures de cours. Dans le cas contraire, il ne recevait pas une retenue comme à Poudlard, mais leur psychologue -ou psychiatre, selon les enfants- garderait leur arme en ne leur redonnant que pour les cours.

En dehors de l'impatience qu'il ressentait pour la prochaine utilisation de sa magie, Aleksandre craignait de ne plus réussir à lancer ce sort. Surtout qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient continuer à étudier le Sortilège Stupéfix mais le Professeur Keynes avait déclaré qu'il le pratiquerait _après _le sortilège de protection. Il avait expliqué pourquoi mais honnêtement Aleksandre avait très peu écouté et s'en fichait. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était d'utiliser sa baguette magique avec n'importe quel sortilège. Avec son Père, il avait réussi à jeter plusieurs sortilèges mais il était toujours inquiet à l'idée d'échouer. Il avait déjà raté tellement de chose dans le passé qu'il ne voulait pas recommencer. Même si son Père lui avait assuré qu'il avait une puissance étonnante. Aleksandre n'avait pas vraiment compris même s'il avait saisi que c'était un compliment. En plus de cela, des souvenirs l'assaillirent soudainement en pensant au sortilège Protego. Il l'avait déjà lancé face à Voldemort dans l'étrange cimetière où avait eu lieu l'incroyable renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce souvenir était trop ancré dans son esprit pour qu'il n'oublie ne serait-ce qu'une minime seconde de cette soirée abominable. -_Cédric_-.

-J'ai envie de faire quelque chose. J'm'ennuie, soupira Jeremy.  
-Moi aussi. J'aime pas être ici. Préférerais être chez moi avec mon Père.  
-Cet après-midi, on va jouer dehors?  
-Comme Aleksandre et Jeremy ont l'air très concentré, nous allons leur demander de nous montrer leur sortilège. Debout, les garçons.

Les deux enfants se levèrent avec joie, heureux que leur Professeur les prenne comme exemple: ils allaient _enfin _faire de la magie! C'était super même si le Professeur Keynes leva les yeux au ciel. Sa demande était censée être perçue comme une mise en garde et non pas comme un plaisir. Néanmoins l'homme resta silencieux et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Jeremy et Aleksandre s'avancèrent jusqu'à la petite estrade en sautillant de joie. Celui-ci leur fit signe de sortir leurs baguettes ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. La baguette de Jeremy était à peine plus grande que celle d'Aleksandre. Lui n'était pas toujours très à l'aise avec sa nouvelle baguette magique même s'il l'aimait beaucoup. Il apprenait à s'en servir avec le souvenir d'une ancienne qui lui manquait parfois. Aleksandre et Jeremy se regardèrent, souriants en attendant les ordres du Professeur Keynes qui ramena l'attention de sa classe sur eux. Aleksandre rougit légèrement en voyant tous les regards de sa classe se tourner vers lui. Il détestait être le centre de l'attention des autres. C'était un rappel de son ancienne vie vraiment désagréable! Intimidé, Aleksandre se balança d'un pied à l'autre en attendant les instructions du Professeur.

-Je suppose que vous savez tous les deux lancés le sortilège de Désarmement?  
-Oui, Monsieur, répondirent-ils ensembles.  
-Bien. Aleksandre tu vas d'abord attaquer Jeremy qui ripostera avec le Sortilège du Bouclier. Ensuite, nous ferons le contraire.

Jeremy grimaça en constatant qu'il était le premier cobaye pour ce nouveau sort. Le jeune garçon leva sa baguette magique devant lui en attendant que son colocataire de chambre se décide à lancer le sortilège de désarmement. Le silence dans la classe était impatient et le Professeur Keynes eut un sourire amusé en voyant les deux enfants hésiter à se jeter un sortilège. Finalement, Aleksandre prit une grande inspiration, effrayé à l'idée de rater son sortilège qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement avant dans ses souvenirs et de blesser Jeremy d'une manière ou d'une autre. Aleksandre fronça les sourcils, maudissant le temps où il était un excellent sorcier. Mais après tout cette période était lointaine, révolue et il n'avait pas de famille à ce moment-là. Il était _grand_ avant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il imaginait puisqu'il était à Poudlard… Les grands allaient à Poudlard, n'est ce pas? Se sortant de ces pensées purement philosophiques, selon lui, Aleksandre leva sa baguette magique, la dirigeant sur son adversaire qui attendait nerveusement, figé sur place.

-Expelliarmus! Attaqua Aleksandre d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
-Protego!

Le garçon rata son sort et Keynes dévia habilement d'un coup de baguette celui d'Aleksandre contre un des murs rembourrés par des coussins. L'homme rassura Jeremy dont la déception était peinte sur son visage. Aleksandre fit un sourire à son camarade qui lui rendit en grimaçant. Aleksandre jubilait sur place: il avait réussi son sortilège de désarmement! Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas lancé. La brusque poussée de magie qui avait coulé en lui l'avait fait sentir plus vivant que jamais. C'était une sensation très déstabilisante mais aussi agréable. Une douce chaleur s'était infiltrée dans ses veines, dans son sang. Aleksandre ne réussit pas à enlever son large sourire pendant que le Professeur recommençait une nouvelle fois à expliquer quel était le mouvement à effectuer et qu'il fallait réagir assez rapidement et de manière fluide. Il fit une nouvelle démonstration, invoquant un bouclier de protection sous les yeux admiratifs des enfants. Aleksandre et Jeremy retentèrent une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois Jeremy ne rata pas son sortilège de bouclier mais il ne réagit pas assez vite et il se reçut le sort. Sa baguette magique vola de ses mains et tomba derrière lui à son grand dam.

-Tu vas t'entraîner, le rassura le Professeur Keynes, et réussir. À toi, Aleksandre.  
-Expelliarmus! Cria Jeremy, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi au bout de deux fois.  
-PROTEGO!!

Les yeux du Professeur Keynes et de tous les élèves s'agrandirent, sous le choc. Aleksandre venait de créer un bouclier qui l'entourait d'une puissance énorme. Il était d'une couleur vacillant entre le noir et le violet. Oh, Merlin, mais ce garçon était très, mais alors très, puissant! Son corps abritait une force magique prodigieuse. Comment… Doux Merlin, c'était tellement rare de voir un enfant malade aussi puissant. Le Professeur cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, incapable de réagir. Il avait bien du mal à se remettre de son choc. Beaucoup des gamins étaient de sorciers médiocres ou moyens mais rares étaient ceux dont la puissance était impressionnante. Ne voyant aucune réaction arriver, le gamin abaissa brusquement sa baguette et le bouclier magique fondit petit à petit. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Son sort était-il mauvais?

Reprenant son cours en main, Keynes fit rapidement des groupes de deux élèves et les plaça dans la grande salle d'entraînement de manière à ce qu'aucun sort ne puisse atterrir sur quelqu'un d'autre que la personne souhaitée. Il dut élever la voix plusieurs fois et mettre deux garçons bien trop excités pour ne pas faire une bêtise au coin. Étrangement, les garçons étaient toujours bien plus excités, plus agités que les filles. Les sortilèges commencèrent à fuser joyeusement dans toute la pièce. Il redonna une nouvelle fois les conditions nécessaires pour réussir le sortilège de protection. Pendant ce temps là, Aleksandre et Jeremy étaient restés sur l'estrade en haussant les épaules. Le Professeur ne leur avait donné aucune indication sur ce qu'ils devaient faire alors ils n'avaient pas bougé. Jeremy regardait toujours son camarade avec une pointe d'admiration. Le bouclier qu'Aleksandre venait de créer était pratiquement plus puissant que celui de leur Professeur. Et pourtant les Professeurs étaient considérés par les élèves comme de véritable Mage puissants à l'Hôpital même s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement talentueux aux yeux d'autres sorciers. C'était impossible! Néanmoins, les deux garçons restèrent silencieux et ne bougèrent pas. Le regard du Professeur Keynes s'était attardé sur le fils Snape avant de se tourner vers les autres élèves.

-Est-ce que tu t'es déjà entraîné sur ce sort avant? Interrogea l'homme en s'approchant d'eux.  
-Hum… contre une araignée géante, répondit Aleksandre en repensant à Aragog. Et aussi, des gens. Pleins de gens!  
-Une araignée géante?  
-Oui, Monsieur. Une _vraie _araignée géante.

Il était évident que le Professeur était sceptique. Il lui redemanda une nouvelle fois s'il était certain que c'était une araignée géante. Aleksandre leva les yeux au ciel en mettant les mains contre ses hanches en disant qu'il ne mentait jamais! Le Professeur Keynes avait acquiescé avec un large sourire amusé, le croyant difficilement contrairement à Jeremy qui était abasourdi mais aussi émerveillé par les paroles, et les actes apparemment héroïques, de son camarade. Il se promit de l'interroger dès que possible sur cette araignée géante et sur ses autres gens qu'il avait affronté en utilisant le sortilège du bouclier. Et lui aussi aimerait voir une araignée immense! Peut-être qu'Aleksandre pourrait l'amener où l'insecte vivait… Keynes lui demanda de ré effectuer son sort et, non, ce n'avait pas été un coup de chance. Le bouclier faisait ressortir autant de puissance que la première fois et il tanguait toujours entre les deux couleurs: noir et violet. Le Professeur fit un sourire rassurant à Aleksandre puis lui demanda d'aider Jeremy à produire ce sortilège ce qu'il fit avec joie: il était tellement rare qu'on lui demande de l'aide pour quelque chose qu'il aimait faire! D'habitude, Ronald Weasley lui demandait, ordonnait plutôt, de faire plein de truc qu'il n'aimait pas mais là, il s'en sentit très flatté et se promit de tout raconter à son Père. Les enfants ne virent pas le professeur envoyer un bref mot au Docteur Petrovitch.

**oOo**

Le Professeur Stige adorait son métier. Il pourrait l'exécuter des journées entières sans s'arrêter, sans avoir de vacances. Ça ne le dérangerait pas. L'homme avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas être un Maître des Potions excellents, hors du commun mais ses talents auraient pu lui permettre sans aucun doute de prendre le poste de Professeur de Potions à Poudlard à la fin de ses études. Mais le Professeur Stige avait préféré travailler dans un endroit où il serait plus proche de ses élèves, contrairement à Poudlard. De toute manière, lorsqu'il avait envisagé la possibilité d'enseigner son savoir à Poudlard, il s'était rappelé que le poste était déjà occupé depuis quelques années par le célèbre Professeur Severus Snape qui représentait encore aujourd'hui la jeunesse et l'espoir des Potionistes. Tous étudiants en Potiologie connaissait de nom ou l'avait eu un tant que Professeur à Poudlard le plus jeune Maître des Potions de Grande-Bretagne. D'ailleurs quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en voyant le nom _Aleksandre Snape _apparaître sur la liste de ses élèves!

-Maintenant, vous allez mettre une poignée de pattes d'araignée, annonça le Professeur Stige d'une voix forte.

D'un même mouvement synchronisé, tous les élèves prirent une poignée des patte de l'arachnide et la jetèrent dans leur chaudron. Certains grimacèrent de dégoût en touchant des _pattes _d_'araignée _mais ils regardèrent avec émerveillement la potion contre le rhume -de la Pimentine- passer à une nouvelle étape. La potion vira au vert dans pratiquement tous les chaudrons. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du Professeur Stige alors qu'il passait entre les rangs pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Trois élèves n'avaient pas réussi leur Potion et il leur expliqua ce qui n'avait pas marché. Le plus souvent, les enfants étaient passionnés par les Potions. Ils étaient toujours fascinés de voir un liquide changer de couleur, faire des bulles, sentir une odeur particulière. Contrairement à Poudlard où peu d'élèves n'aimaient cette matière. Au fond de la classe, deux garçons semblaient particulièrement agités, riaient et discutaient à voix haute sans même se soucier d'être discret. Il y avait au moins deux de ses étudiants qui n'appréciaient pas tellement l'art des Potions. Le Professeur Stige fronça les sourcils et les rappela, encore une fois, à l'ordre. Les deux enfants lui firent un large sourire innocent mais reprirent leur discussion à peine dix secondes plus tard.

Oh oui, Aleksandre et Jeremy étaient en pleine forme en cette fin de matinée. Après avoir réussi leur sortilège en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les deux camarades s'étaient dirigés vers leur cours de Potions, les pieds traînants en bougonnant. Et tous les deux présentaient des difficultés dans cette matière. Ils avaient ri de ce point commun et Aleksandre avait ajouté que son Père était un Maître des Potions. Jeremy avait grimacé en le plaignant. Mais au lieu d'écouter les instructions de leur Professeur, de les lire dans leurs livres et au tableau, ils s'amusaient gaiement. Leur jeu était de jeter pêle-mêle les ingrédients qui se trouvaient à porté de main dans leur Chaudron en attendant de voir quelle couleur la substance allait prendre. Autant dire que c'était follement amusant. Aleksandre avait déjà réussi à obtenir un rose bonbon, un noir tellement foncé qu'il était facile de confondre le bord du chaudron et la potion. Il avait aussi eu une potion verte claire et une turquoise. Jeremy avait eu une Potion marron puis jaune, orange, rouge avant de stagner au gris avec des petites bulles qui faisait CLOC-PLOC à chaque fois qu'elles explosaient. Au début, le bruit les avaient fait éclaté de rire.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes, jeunes hommes? Demanda le Professeur Stige, au dessus d'eux.  
-La potion, Monsieur, répondirent-ils innocemment, cessant de rire et reprenant leur sérieux.  
-Je crois plutôt que vous vous amusez. Je me trompe?

Les deux fauteurs de trouble rougirent et baissèrent leur tête en direction de leurs Chaudrons où une odeur putride se dégageait. Aleksandre plissa le nez tout comme Jeremy mais ils n'osèrent pas regarder leur Professeur. Lui-même fronça les sourcils de dégoût face à l'odeur qui s'élevaient des deux chaudrons. Le Professeur Stige leur demanda de se lever, ce qu'ils firent. Ils durent expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient: leurs joues étaient en feu et Jeremy se balançait d'un pied à l'autre. Aleksandre se mordait la lèvre inférieure en gardant les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures noires. Tous deux bégayèrent en essayant de s'excuser tout en parlant ce qui donnait un mélange de mots incompréhensibles qui faillit faire sourire le Professeur, attendri par les deux acolytes. Toute la classe était tournée vers eux et les regardaient avec surprise. Parfois, Thomas Stige ne savait comment réagir face à des élèves. Ils étaient tous retardés mentalement et, lui, il ne devait pas l'oublier et faire comme s'ils avaient réellement neufs ans.

-Très bien, alors Jeremy tu vas au coin là-bas et Aleksandre dans celui-là. Face contre le mur. Vous reviendrez à vos places une fois que vous aurez décidé de travailler.

Aleksandre trottina jusqu'au coin ordonné par son Professeur sous son regard sévère. Jeremy était vers le coin du mur opposé au sien. Ainsi ils étaient devant toute la classe et leur Professeur pouvait les surveiller. Aleksandre enroula ses bras autour de son ventre et ravala ses larmes, battant des cils pour chasser les petites gouttes qui avaient commencé à s'y accrocher. Il n'était pas un gentil garçon! Même s'il s'était beaucoup amusé avec Jeremy, Aleksandre savait qu'il avait été un mauvais élève et malgré tout le Professeur Stige ne semblait pas être très, très en colère contre eux. Normalement, il aurait dû hurler. Aleksandre savait que les gentils garçons n'étaient pas punis par leur Professeurs et n'allaient pas au coin au lieu de travailler! Jeremy faisait la même déduction dans sa tête et tous deux retenaient leurs larmes, face au mur. Ils auraient peut-être dû être plus discret ou alors suivre le cours consciencieusement. Mais les Potions étaient _si _ennuyantes! Aleksandre préférait jeter plein de sorts avec sa baguette magique! Ils entendirent le Professeur Stige murmurer un sortilège pour vider leurs Chaudrons.

Les deux punis restèrent quinze minutes au coin puis la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure sonna dans tout l'établissement. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent aussi délicatement qu'une horde de dragons hors de la Salle de Classe pour aller manger au réfectoire. Seul Aleksandre et Jeremy restèrent dans la Salle à la demande de leur Professeur. Celui-ci leur fit signe d'approcher devant son bureau. Aleksandre et Jeremy n'osèrent pas se regarder devant leur Professeur. Les deux fautifs avaient les yeux baissés sur leurs mains. Le professeur sourit, attendri. Tous ces enfants étaient terriblement attachants même au bout de quelques jours. Pourtant, il garda un air sévère sur le visage. Il se racla la gorge pour les obliger à le regarder, dans les yeux.

-J'espère que ceci ne recommencera plus, prévint il. Sinon, vous passerez toutes les heures au coin ou à recopier des lignes. C'est compris?  
-Oui Professeur, acquiescèrent-ils.  
-Allez hop, il faut aller manger!

Précipitamment, Aleksandre et Jeremy quittèrent la Salle de Cours en courant. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en courant, leur peine oubliée en quelques secondes. Ils firent une course en riant même si courir dans les couloirs étaient formellement interdits comme les infirmiers ne cessaient de le répéter tous les jours. Jeremy arriva à peine quelques secondes avant Aleksandre, essoufflé. Le perdant était hors d'haleine et ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur un instant pour reprendre leur souffle mais leurs ventres grognèrent de concert pour leur rappeler que c'était l'heure du déjeuner! Arrivés devant la grande porte du réfectoire, les deux garçons restèrent ensembles pour la première fois depuis la rentrée scolaire. D'habitude, Aleksandre et Jeremy se séparaient dès qu'ils avaient passé le pas de la porte de la Salle de Classe. Merlin, il y avait une longue file d'attente pour les plateaux repas!! D'ailleurs, Aleksandre se sentait affamé. Jetant un coup d'œil au grand tableau qui affichait le menu du jour, il constata avec plaisir que c'était du poisson et du riz. Mmm, Aleksandre adorait le poisson qui était servi ici avec la sauce. Il y avait une grande agitation dans la cantine. Des éclats de rires, des cris amusés, les voix des infirmières et infirmiers qui aidaient les enfants à manger et à faire leur plateau lorsqu'ils prenaient trop de temps. Avec dépit, les adultes tentaient de ramener le calme mais ils finissaient toujours par abandonner. Cette agitation était une caractéristique de l'Hôpital.

Une fois que ce fut à leur tour d'être servi, Aleksandre et Jonathan prirent un plateau, déposèrent un verre et des couverts dessus. Aleksandre adorait leurs verres: ils étaient de couleurs et en plastiques comme ça il ne se cassait pas même quand quelqu'un les faisaient tomber au sol. La serveuse leur donna une assiette généreuse en leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Ce n'était pas comme à Poudlard où les plats apparaissaient directement sur les tables. Jack avait appelé ça un _self. _Les deux garçons se trouvèrent une table vide dans un coin reculé du réfectoire et ils entamèrent une discussion sur les différentes activités que proposait l'Hôpital cette après-midi. Tout d'abord, Jeremy et lui avaient une heure de cours d'Études des Moldus puis une heure avec leur thérapeute. Jeremy aussi était suivi parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter son handicap mental qui le différenciait de sa grande sœur âgée de dix-huit ans, qui voulait devenir Médicomage, et de son frère qui était en dernière année à Poudlard. Il avait donc dix-sept ans. Aleksandre se sentait bêtement joyeux d'avoir une vraie discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre que son Père et Ivan! C'était tellement rare! Quand il parlait avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, tous le regardaient comme s'il était… étrange. Mais là avec Jeremy s'était simplement génial!

-On peux aller dehors, proposa Jeremy.  
-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, rappela Stella en passant près d'eux. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut?  
-Oui Stella, assurèrent les deux garçons.  
-Venez que je vous coupe votre poisson.

Une fois que leur infirmière préférée -après Jack- leur ait coupé leur poisson en petits morceaux en leur montrant comment tenir un couteau sans se blesser, ils mangèrent avidement en lorgnant avec envie le dessert que les infirmiers allaient leur donner s'ils finissaient leurs assiettes: une mousse au chocolat. C'était une règle de l'Hôpital: s'il ne finissait pas leur assiette, il devait au moins en manger la moitié pour obtenir un dessert en plus du fruit. À travers la Salle, Aleksandre sourit timidement au Docteur Petrovitch lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et l'homme eut un sourire satisfait: pour la première fois, Aleksandre mangeait de son plein gré avec quelqu'un d'autre et il semblait très heureux!

-A le droit d'aller dehors? Demanda Aleksandre. Seuls?  
-Ouais. On va… peut jouer!

Fréquemment, les enfants mâchaient leurs mots sans même s'en apercevoir et dès qu'un adulte passait par là en entendant ce défaut de langage, il rectifiait leur parlé. Un large sourire répondit à Jeremy: ils allaient s'amuser dehors après une heure de cours et une séance avec leur psychiatre. Ça allait être bien!! Aleksandre sauta pratiquement sur sa succulente mousse en chocolat dès que Jack leur distribua, satisfait qu'ils aient vidé leurs assiettes. Même si Aleksandre mangeait bien, il terminait rarement complètement la sienne. Jack tentait souvent de lui faire manger tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait mais il était buté et refusait de manger plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Les repas étaient un moment épuisant, harassant, crevant pour les adultes. Les enfants avaient toujours du mal à couper leurs viandes ou même à se servir d'une fourchette. À chaque fois, il y avait au moins quatre ou cinq verres qui s'écrasaient par terre en répandant son contenu sur le sol. Heureusement qu'ils étaient incassables et que la magie nettoyait les dégâts. Le pire était que le plus souvent, les trois quarts des enfants ressortaient salis malgré la serviette qu'ils devaient obligatoirement porter autour du cou! Surtout lorsqu'il y avait du chocolat… Aleksandre s'était essuyé les mains sur son pull -rouge-, Jeremy avait fait couler du jus de citrouille sur son pantalon. Beaucoup avaient le visage barbouillé de chocolat. Merlin… Parfois, les infirmiers voulaient se taper la tête contre toutes les tables.

**oOo**

Ivan observa Aleksandre faire des dessins. Le garçon était penché sur le bureau et sursautait presque à chaque fois que la tasse d'Ivan faisait du bruit sur le bureau. Aleksandre ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'horloge, pressé de sortir. Leur séance était très silencieuse, longue. Il n'avait réussi à arracher que des monosyllabes ou quelques mots de la part du garçon qui était plus concentré sur ses dessins que sur l'homme. Les dessins des enfants qu'il aidait lui permettaient toujours de mieux les comprendre. C'est pour cela qu'il demandait à beaucoup d'entre eux de dessiner lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient. En jetant seulement un regard aux couleurs de celui d'Aleksandre, il pouvait affirmer que le garçon était soit triste, soit en colère. En tout cas, il ne rayonnait pas littéralement de joie. Sa bonne humeur semblait s'être amoindrie depuis le déjeuner. Le noir était la couleur prédominante suivi du rouge qui faisait penser à la couleur du sang.

-Tu n'as pas envie de discuter un peu avec moi?  
-Bof.  
-Comment s'est passé tes cours ce matin?  
-Bien.  
-Même en Potions? Je sais que tu n'aime pas trop cette matière. En tout cas, j'ai appris que tu avais grandement étonné ton Professeur en Défense lorsque tu as très bien réalisé ce sortilège.

Le compliment fit rougir Aleksandre malgré lui qui baissa la tête encore plus sur sa feuille. Il lâcha son crayon de couleur bleu foncé avec lequel il coloriait le ciel pour prendre le vert foncé pour faire un peu d'arbre autour d'une grande maison noire qui ressemblait à un Manoir. Des arbres marron et des oiseaux noirs avaient été placés tout autour du dessin. Discrètement, Aleksandre regarda Ivan. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, il aimait bien l'homme qui avait toujours une tasse de café à la main. Était-il accro à cette boisson? Son Père aussi en buvait très souvent. De plus, Ivan n'était jamais en colère, toujours très calme. Il lui permettait de crier et de hurler des choses méchantes sans le frapper alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit de le faire. Aleksandre se sentait toujours coupable après cela. Après tout, Ivan était là pour l'aider et lui, il criait et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Même si l'enfant appréciait l'homme, il n'avait pas envie de parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'Oncle Vernon. Surtout qu'il faisait moins de cauchemar! Son Père lui avait dit qu'Ivan était là pour l'aider à ne plus penser à son passé et à surmonter ses peurs. Il n'avait pas compris le mot _surmonter _mais Père lui avait expliqué et il s'était senti très heureux à l'idée que quelqu'un l'aide à _surmonter _l'Oncle Vernon. Et malgré cette joie, il hésitait toujours à parler.

-J'aimerais bien que tu me racontes tes vacances. Tu peux le faire?  
-Oui.  
-Alors, qu'as-tu fais d'intéressant?  
-J'ai été malade… un peu. On a déménagé. Dans une grande maison.

Aleksandre jeta un regard par dessus le bureau d'Ivan pour tenter de voir ce qu'il notait rapidement sur une feuille de parchemin. Ce geste que l'homme faisait à chaque fois qu'il parlait le dérangeait et l'intimidait. Peut-être qu'il disait des choses mauvaises? Mais il était trop petit pour apercevoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il était pressé de rejoindre Jeremy pour aller jouer un peu. La semaine précédente, il était resté enfermé, seul mais peut-être que cette semaine, il pourrait rester avec lui. Il allait tenir la promesse qu'il s'était fait le matin même! Lui aussi voulait des amis! Le soir, ils faisaient toujours leurs devoirs ensembles même s'ils avaient du mal à rester concentré. Pour les Professeurs, leur donner des devoirs et qu'ils le fassent bien, c'était une manière de voir jusqu'où ils étaient responsables.

Ivan fronça les sourcils. Et bien, comme explication c'était très… vague. En deux mois -enfin, un mois et demi- de vacances depuis qu'il vivait avec son Père, Aleksandre aurait seulement été malade et aurait déménagé dans une grande maison. C'était peu probable qu'il ne se soit passé que cela. Et surtout, _avant _qu'il soit malade, donc qu'il rencontre son Père et ne quitte la famille de sa Mère! Décidant de ne pas l'interroger directement sur ce qu'il avait vécu, Ivan se racla la gorge et pencha la tête sur le côté. Le garçon était de nouveau repartit dans son dessin. Relisant les quelques phrases qu'il venait de noter, Ivan soupira. Aleksandre n'était pas très coopératif pour entretenir une discussion. Enfin, il avait confiance en Aleksandre, il savait qu'il allait s'ouvrir petit à petit même si ça allait être difficile au début.

-Une grande maison?  
-Ouais, c'est un Manoir. J'sais pas trop où c'est. C'est grand. C'est Papa et Elena qui l'ont fait. Jonathan est content d'y vivre.  
-Qui est Jonathan? Demanda Ivan, se redressant.  
-C'est mon cousin, murmura Aleksandre. Le fils d'Elena.  
-Oh, et il est gentil?

Aleksandre cligna des yeux et s'arrêta de colorier. Ses doigts serraient le feutre qu'il tenait au dessus de la feuille. Jonathan… et bien, il se fichait de lui comme son premier livre de magie. Il n'était pas important à ses yeux alors qu'Aleksandre avait voulu aller vers lui. Lui, il aimait bien Jonathan parce qu'il était grand et il semblait pouvoir le protéger contre tout. Il s'était promis d'écrire une lettre à son cousin mais à présent, il hésitait. Et si Jonathan le détestait vraiment? En fait, la seule personne qui _semblait _l'aimer réellement était son Père. Oncle Vernon le haïssait, Tante Pétunia et Dudley aussi. Mais c'était surtout le premier qui le frappait tout le temps. Au final, s'il le faisait… c'est parce qu'il y avait une raison. Une bonne. Tendu, Aleksandre posa le crayon sur la feuille et se rongea l'ongle d'une main. Ivan attendait, patiemment, que le garçon s'ouvre à lui. À son comportement, il sut qu'Aleksandre allait le faire d'une seconde à l'autre. Il fallait juste attendre un peu. Ivan retint son souffle, attendant impatiemment.

-Il ne m'aime pas… Moi je l'aime bien… J'aimerais avoir un vrai cousin pas comme avec Dudley mais il m'aime pas. Vous savez, reprit Aleksandre alors qu'Ivan ouvrait la bouche, y a pas beaucoup de gens qui m'aiment. Je ne suis pas… un gentil garçon. Ils ont pas le droit de… m'aimer.  
-Qui ça, Aleksandre?  
-C'est bientôt fini?

Un cri de fureur failli traverser les lèvres d'Ivan mais l'homme tourna les yeux vers l'horloge. D'un signe de tête, il constata que l'heure s'était écoulée depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Les lèvres pincées, il ne put refuser au garçon la sortie de son bureau. Aleksandre se leva d'un bond, entassa les feutres pour les ranger et plia les dessins qu'il venait de faire, les fourrant dans sa poche. Il salua l'homme et quitta précipitamment le bureau. Il la porte derrière lui le plus silencieusement possible. Jeremy était assis par terre, l'attendant, et jouait avec un tas de poussière. Les deux garçons se sourirent échangeant quelques mots avant de décider d'aller dehors pour jouer à un jeu de cartes. Il ne faisait pas très beau mais au moins, il ne pleuvait pas! Jeremy et lui remontèrent chercher le jeu de cartes dans leur chambre puis redescendirent en courant jusque dans le Parc. Aleksandre souriait de toutes ses dents: Jeremy était très gentil avec lui.

Toujours dans son bureau, Ivan croisa ses doigts, observant le Parc déjà bien rempli à cette heure-là. Le départ précipité d'Aleksandre l'avait déconcerté mais il l'avait entendu parler à un enfant derrière la cloison fermée. Au moins, il n'était pas allé s'isoler seul dans un coin de l'hôpital. Ivan avait été tout près de toucher un problème! Aleksandre s'était directement protégé en changeant de sujet alors qu'ils étaient si proche d'atteindre quelque chose qui le tracassait. Personne n'avait le droit de l'aimer…Une idée stupide mais qu'il semblait totalement croire. Il avait parlé d'un Dudley. C'était certainement son cousin puisqu'il l'avait comparé à ce Jonathan. D'ailleurs, il ignorait que le Professeur Snape avait un neveu. Mais Aleksandre semblait très attaché à l'idée d'avoir un cousin. Mr Snape lui avait parlé de l'Oncle mais il n'avait jamais évoqué sa Tante si ce n'est pour lui dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais frappé ou touché de la même manière inappropriée que son mari. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle et sur le passé d'Aleksandre. Malheureusement, le Professeur Snape ne savait pas assez de chose sur son fils. Il allait devoir trouver toutes ses informations en les extorquant à Aleksandre.

Loin de s'inquiéter des ses dires troublants à Ivan, Aleksandre s'était réfugié dans une petite pièce aux murs d'un blanc étincelant avec Jeremy. Tous deux étaient assis au sol dans l'espèce de cagibi. Ils étaient entourés de balais, de produits nettoyants en tout genre, des serpillières et même d'une pile énorme de torchons de toutes les couleurs qui devait tenir en équilibre grâce à un sortilège. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ici mais personne n'allait les chercher et les trouver à cet endroit. Ce placard était réservé au personnel de nettoyage. Pouffant derrière sa main, Aleksandre attrapa un tube de gouache bleu avec sa main gauche et le déboucha. Jeremy prit un tube de couleur rouge et hocha la tête avec un large sourire. En marchant dans les couloirs pour trouver quelque chose à faire, les deux garçons avaient remarqués que les murs étaient blancs. _Tous_ les murs. Les couloirs. Les toilettes. Les chambres. La plupart des salles de classe. Le réfectoire immense. Les bureaux. Les placards. Alors, Jeremy avait proposé d'une voix de conspirateur de décorer selon leur goût une petite pièce à l'abri des regards. Aleksandre avait acquiescé et après avoir pris une palette de gouache dans la salle d'Arts Plastiques, ils s'étaient dirigés dans ce petit placard.

-Faut en mettre sur les doigts, expliqua Jeremy en faisant couler de la peinture à l'eau dans sa paume. Et après, l'étaler sur le mur.  
-Mais non, protesta Aleksandre en faisant de même. Il faut faire des dessins!!  
-Bah… je fais des montagnes. Donne-moi la peinture noire.

Et les deux nouveaux amis s'amusèrent à tracer des montagnes, des arbres, des nuages, un champ, des maisons, un énorme soleil étincelant, des petits oiseaux noirs sur le mur blanc qui fut bientôt recouvert de peintures de toutes les couleurs avec leurs doigts. D'ailleurs, leurs mains étaient recouvertes de peintures et ils allaient devoir les laver en faisant attention à ce qu'aucun infirmier ne les voit. Jeremy plaça ses cheveux distraitement derrière son oreille sans penser un seul instant à l'aquarelle qui recouvrait ses doigts. Une trace de peinture violette marqua son visage vers l'oreille. Aleksandre s'esclaffa silencieusement et fit la même erreur que son ami. Son visage se retrouva tout autant bariolé que ses mains. Jeremy pouffa, trempa son doigt dans la petite flaque de gouache vert qui maculait le plancher et le porta sur la joue de son camarade. Il imagina très bien une nouvelle trace salissant son visage. Ce dernier se vengeant en plaquant une de ses mains contre le front de son ami qui gloussa. Leur petite bataille dura plusieurs minutes sous leurs rires étouffés. Ce fut seulement lorsque des bruits de voix passèrent à quelques mètres du placard qu'ils se turent soudainement, échangeant un regard pétillant de joie.

Aleksandre veilla à faire le moins de bruit possible lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration pour calmer son fou rire afin que personne ne les remarquent. Son cœur battait à la chamade contre sa poitrine alors qu'il réalisait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il avait peut-être trouvé un futur ami en la personne de Jeremy mais… dessiner sur les murs avec de la peinture pour s'amuser était interdit. Pas seulement à l'Hôpital mais partout. Dans toutes les maisons du monde entier, c'était interdit, mauvais, dérangeant. C'était quelque chose d'interdit mais… terriblement excitant. Aleksandre se sentait tellement bien en franchissant la limite comme s'il avait toujours apprécié faire des choses prohibées. Il y'avait toujours une différence entre l'école et la maison. Il se souvenait vaguement pouvoir faire _tout _ce qu'il voulait à Poudlard, sans risquer autre chose que des retenues. Alors que dans son ancienne maison, chez les Dursley, dès qu'il commettait un acte jugé mauvais, il était puni. Violemment. Dans sa nouvelle maison, son Père ne l'avait jamais frappé mais… Aleksandre ne l'avait jamais mis en colère donc il ignorait ce qu'était les punitions. Ses mains tremblaient pratiquement d'excitation, son cœur tremblotait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il entendait des pas passer ou des voix retentir près de la porte qui le cachait avec Jeremy. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de peinturlurer le bas d'un des quatre murs du cagibi, ils sortirent discrètement et sautèrent directement dans la douche pour se débarbouiller et laver leurs vêtements, bloquant l'entrée de leur Chambre.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui arrive à l'heure^^  
Aleksandre qui s'amuse à colorier les murs de l'école avec son tout premier ami!  
Le début du prochain chapitre sera un peu plus sombre ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! J'AD-OR-E! ^^  
A mercredi prochain!!**

_Info: Chapitre corrigé par ma bêta -Mounette- et remis en ligne le 16/05/09_


	17. XVII: Une journée éprouvante

**Chapitre XVII : Une journée éprouvante.**

La pièce où il apparut brutalement était grande, immense même et le plafond si haut qu'il n'arrivait à le distinguer. Malgré cet espace important, Aleksandre ne trouvait pas la pièce chaleureuse. Plutôt froide et même glaciale! Les murs étaient ruisselants d'humidité, caillouteux. Il était certain que s'il posait ses mains contre le mur, elles seraient toutes vaseuses. Le sol en dalle était glacé sous ses pieds, nus, et de grands étendards verts avec un serpent en argent tapissaient les murs. Cette image rappela brusquement la maison des Serpentards à Poudlard mais Aleksandre oublia rapidement ce détail, plus intrigué par l'obscurité et le quasi-silence autour de lui.

Ses jambes tremblaient. Il était légèrement inquiet. Portant une main sur son front pour atténuer la douleur qui irradiait de son crâne, il tourna sur lui-même. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu autant mal à la tête. Un peu à l'endroit où sa célèbre cicatrice se portait auparavant. Les portes étaient doubles et une autre plus petite était derrière un trône. Ce trône en or reposait fièrement sur une petite estrade. Il était recouvert de rubis étincelants sur lesquels la faible lumière des torches se reflétait. Alors, Aleksandre commença à paniquer. Que faisait-il ici alors que quelques minutes auparavant il dormait sagement dans son lit, à l'école? Il ne se rappelait pas s'être réveillé!

-Je ne crois pas Maître, murmura une voix froide.

Aleksandre sursauta et tourna brusquement les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'autres personnes que lui dans l'étrange salle. Il eut du mal à distinguer la silhouette flou dans la pénombre de la pièce. L'enfant plissa des yeux, tendit le bras pour voir qu'il n'était pas transparent et bien solide puis reporta son attention sur l'homme étrange. Il était plutôt grand, de longs cheveux blonds lui rappelant ceux de Jeremy et de Drago et des yeux oscillant entre le gris clair et le bl… Lucius! Aleksandre posa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri et il tenta de se cacher dans l'ombre de la pièce, faisant le plus silencieusement possible. Réalisant que l'aristocrate était à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Aleksandre se mordit les lèvres avec effroi. Oh Dieu, ils allaient le trouver et l'attacher à une sorte de pierre tombale comme _avant_ et il allait… non… non. Dans sa panique, Aleksandre s'aperçut que les deux hommes ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. En fait, les deux hommes fixaient une forme tremblotante à leurs pieds. Cette _forme_ semblait être un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années qui convulsait au sol.

-Je suis navré. Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi, supplia l'homme, sanglotant. Je vous en supplie.

Un sourire narquois, presque satisfait par ses supplications, étira la bouche sans lèvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui leva lentement, avec une évidente délectation, sa baguette magique blanche, l'agita et un rayon violet en sortit. Les yeux de l'enfant qui assistait avec effroi à cette scène s'écarquillèrent. Il poussa un gémissement aigu en sentant une vive douleur dans le dos. Effrayé, il recula encore plus, si c'était possible, contre le mur fangeux alors que l'homme aux pieds des deux hommes hurlait de douleur. Qu'est ce que c'était? Pourquoi était-il là et non plus dans son lit? À l'Hôpital? Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort remua sa baguette et cette fois-ci, Aleksandre chancela en criant. Par ses cris, il tentait de couvrir les hurlements de la victime face à lui. Ceux de l'homme étaient vraiment déchirants et lui donnaient envie de vomir son repas! Aleksandre ne voulait pas le voir souffrir! Non, il voulait son Papa! Il ne voulait pas être ici!!

Lucius était impassible face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il regardait l'homme se tordre de douleur à ses pieds, hurlant sa souffrance sans la moindre émotion. Son visage si charismatique était de glace. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Aleksandre remarqua réellement qu'aucun des trois hommes n'avaient remarqué sa présence… et pourtant il avait hurlé. Et fort! Quelqu'un aurait du l'entendre! Heureusement, personne ne l'avait entendu crier de douleur. Pourtant, le sortilège mauvais ne lui était pas destiné! Pourquoi avait-il eu mal? Des grosses larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Il s'étranglait avec ses sanglots, luttant pour respirer convenablement.

Courageusement, l'enfant s'avança, ignorant la douleur de son dos, et approcha une main vers Lucius Malefoy. Quand il le toucha, il sentit sa main traverser le corps de l'homme. Encore plus terrifié, il se recula précipitamment, criant, suppliant de partir bien qu'aucun ne firent attention à lui et… malheur, il sentit une barrière se fissurer et il mouilla son pyjama. Le garçon baissa les yeux vers son pantalon, humide, en sentant le liquide couler jusqu'en bas de ses jambes puis goutter sur le sol en un clapotis honteux et il regarda à nouveau l'homme au sol, essayant d'attirer vainement son attention.

-Aleksandre!

Jack secoua brutalement l'enfant par les épaules plusieurs fois. Par Merlin, que se passait-il? Rien n'y faisait. Ni les brusques secousses, ni les appels de son nom ne semblait faire réagir l'enfant. Aleksandre continuait à hurler et pleurer en se débattant violemment dans son lit sans se réveiller. Heureusement, l'infirmier de garde durant cette nuit-là avait réagi assez rapidement et avait placé un sortilège d'intimité autour du lit de Jeremy qui n'entendait rien, continuant à dormir profondément sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres de lui.

Alerté par les hurlements terribles de l'enfant qui se répercutaient dans les couloirs de l'Hôpital, Stella arriva en courant dans le chambre et fronça les sourcils: Aleksandre était en sueur. Elle tenta de l'immobiliser, en vain. Stella ramena la couette aux pieds de l'enfant pour le décharger de la chaleur et ils remarquèrent qu'il s'était uriné dessus. Soudainement, le corps du gamin s'arqua et un nouveau hurlement, long et déchirant, retentit puis il s'affaissa, tremblant entre les mains de Jack. Avant de s'agiter à nouveau.

-Va chercher Ivan, demanda Jack. Il dort dans la Chambre de garde.

La jeune femme quitta la Chambre en courant pour aller réveiller le psychiatre. Elle espérait qu'Ivan serait capable de rassurer son patient à son réveil. L'enfant semblait en pleine crise de panique dans son propre sommeil. Dans la Chambre, les cris d'Aleksandre diminuèrent d'intensité mais son corps tremblait violemment. Ses dents mordaient brutalement sa lèvre inférieure. D'une main, Jack tenta de le maintenir immobile dans son lit mais c'était toujours peine perdue: il était compétemment déchaîné, en proie à son cauchemar. De l'autre main, Jack ôta le bout de chair qu'Aleksandre malmenait inconsciemment. Du sang coulait déjà de la petite plaie que ses dents avaient formée. Il dormait toujours et la peur qui l'habitait le fit se faire uriner dessus une deuxième fois, importunément. Jack était paniqué: habituellement, les enfants se réveillaient d'un cauchemar lorsqu'il les secouait doucement mais là… l'enfant semblait bien trop enfoncé dans son cauchemar! Cela ne ressemblait pas à un cauchemar normal!!!

-ENDOLORIS! Cria la voix de Lord Voldemort. Espèce de sale Sang de Bourbe.

Les cris de la victime du Seigneur des Ténèbres se mélangèrent à ceux, tous aussi forts et puissants d'Aleksandre, qui se roulait au sol en pleurant, suppliant. Pourquoi recevait-il le même sort que l'homme? Pourquoi ceux que Voldemort envoyait le touchaient aussi alors qu'il était, apparemment, invisible aux yeux des trois hommes? Soudainement, le corps de l'homme s'affaissa sur le sol, tremblant. Il s'était plongé dans l'inconscience. Voldemort siffla de colère et du bout de son pied, il le toucha puis se tourna vers Lucius. Indifférent, il lui ordonna de l'enfermer dans les cachots et de l'attacher. Aleksandre ferma les yeux, sur le sol, alors que Lucius agitait sa baguette magique: l'homme fut lévité sans aucune douceur. Ses traits étaient encore tirés sous la douleur, ses poings crispés.

Ivan passa une main sur le front brûlant de son patient. Il venait d'entrer dans la Chambre, alerté par l'infirmière. Il ne s'attendait pas à assister à un cauchemar aussi violent. Par Merlin, l'enfant bougeait dans tout les sens, se blessant. Sans un mot, il agita sa baguette magique au-dessus du lit d'Aleksandre. À continuer à se démener ainsi, l'enfant allait se blesser sérieusement. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait déjà. '-_Certainement parce qu'il se l'était mordu comme il le faisait souvent, _pensa Ivan-'. De chaque côté du lit, un tissu épais, doux et large mais pourtant ferme apparut et s'enroula autour des poignets de l'enfant. Celui-ci se retrouva immobilisé mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de crier et de pleurer.

Brusquement, Aleksandre ouvrit les yeux et voulut se redresser mais attacher au lit, il ne put. Paniqué, il se débattit, essaya de se redresser pour voir où il était, s'il avait quitté cet endroit terrifiant mais tant de larmes coulaient de ses yeux que sa vue était toute trouble. Il hurla, tenta de mettre des coups de pieds aux personnes qui essayaient de s'approcher de lui jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme touche son épaule et le recouche dans le lit. Cessant tout mouvement, l'enfant cligna des yeux, surpris et son regard tomba sur le visage soucieux d'Ivan puis celui de Jack et Stella. Il était à l'Hôpital. Enfin. Ivan lui murmura des douces paroles, dont il ne saisit pas le sens, qui calma les battements précipités de son cœur et il se recoucha, silencieux. Stella et Jack partirent à la demande du psychiatre, les laissant seuls.

-Est-ce que tu es calme, maintenant? Demanda Ivan d'une voix douce.  
-…Oui…  
-Bien.

Les liens fermes qui l'attachaient au lit disparurent, le laissant libre de tout mouvement. Cependant, à présent bien réveillé et conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, Aleksandre n'osa pas bouger d'un millimètre encore horrifié par son cauchemar. C'était tellement horrible. Il se demanda même un instant s'il n'allait pas régurgiter son repas. Ivan lui parlait mais il n'entendait que des sons indéchiffrables et de toute manière, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Non, il voulait seulement être sûr qu'il était en sécurité, ici, et loin de Lucius Malefoy et Lord Voldemort. Il souhaitait juste savoir cela. Seulement ça parce que c'était horrible d'avoir été là-bas, avec eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un monstre, un fou même! Et pourquoi Lucius était-il aussi méchant? Papa lui avait promis des dizaines de fois que son nouveau Parrain était très gentil et que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal!! Mais pourquoi alors avait-il vu Lucius laisser un homme se faire torturer sans une once d'émotion ou de pitié? D'une main, Aleksandre se frotta les yeux pour effacer ses dernières larmes puis porta son pouce à sa bouche en le suçant, sans quitter des yeux son psychiatre comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, qu'il n'était pas reparti. Merlin merci, non. C'est à cet instant qu'Aleksandre s'aperçut que toute la douleur ressentie durant son cauchemar avait disparu et que son dos n'était plus douloureux. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit et il accepta le mouchoir qu'Ivan lui tendit.

-Viens, on va dans la Salle de Bain pour te changer, murmura Ivan en l'aidant à se lever.  
-Je suis désolé, paniqua Aleksandre en regardant son pantalon humide. Désolé… désolé…  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Attends-moi ici, je reviens.

Obéissant, Aleksandre resta debout au milieu de la Salle de Bain, tentant de chasser les images mauvaises et effrayantes qui passaient encore devant ses yeux. Il gémit, prit une petite respiration et ferma les yeux. Un instant, Aleksandre crut qu'il allait une nouvelle fois s'uriner dessus mais il réussit à se retenir en se mordant les lèvres. Son corps était agité de spasmes nerveux. Ivan revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un pyjama propre à la main et l'aida doucement à se déshabiller en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Il s'aperçut que le gamin se retenait de faire pipi alors il l'aida à se soulager dans l'urinoir. Aleksandre était incapable de faire le moindre geste seul tellement il tremblait encore.

La pièce était plongée dans le silence et seule la voix d'Ivan, lui demandant de lever une jambe pour qu'il puisse lui enfiler son slip propre, retentit. Une fois nettoyé et habillé pour finir sa nuit, Ivan s'occupa de sa lèvre, blessée. Il passa un peu d'eau dessus ce qui le fit gémir de douleur. Puis, Aleksandre fut fin près pour aller se recoucher, le drap du lit ayant été changé.

Ivan s'agenouilla face à lui et l'obligea à le regarder de sa voix la plus douce et chaleureuse que possible malgré les conditions. Il retint un bâillement impromptu. Aleksandre était encore trop apeuré, bouleversé pour le laisser aller se recoucher immédiatement. Ivan se maudit en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il avait toujours du mal à émerger quelques minutes après son réveil brutal. De nouvelles larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux de l'enfant et quelques courtes secondes plus tard, il pleurait à chaudes larmes, au milieu de la Salle de Bain. Ivan soupira de soulagement: Aleksandre avait enfin une réaction après son cauchemar autre que des tremblements effrayés. Aleksandre sanglotait désespéramment et tendit les bras vers son psychiatre qui l'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaleureuse, sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il le berça pour l'apaiser et lui intima de prendre une grande inspiration et de respirer calmement. Ce qu'Aleksandre eut beaucoup de mal à faire. Ivan posa sa main derrière la tête d'Aleksandre et la posa contre son épaule.

-Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton rêve?  
-Il faisait noir, sanglota l'enfant en se reculant un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Tout noir. J'ai peur… veux pas être dans le noir. J'aime pas… Il criait… il avait mal.  
-Qui ça, Aleksandre?  
-J'sais pas, répondit Aleksandre d'une voix presque hystérique à présent. Le méchant lui faisait mal!! Avec ses grands yeux rouges… Et Lucius… Lucius le regardait!! Veux voir Papa…

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Ivan observa le visage terrorisé de l'enfant qui attendait une réaction de sa part. Comme tout le peuple sorcier, Ivan n'ignorait pas le retour de Lord Voldemort proclamé avec ferveur par Harry Potter et Dumbledore deux mois plus tôt et il ne connaissait qu'un seul homme avec des yeux rouges: le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pour quelles raisons et, surtout, comment Aleksandre pouvait rêver de Voldemort? Merlin, à quoi rimait tout cela?

Ivan fronça ses sourcils, terriblement inquiet pour la suite des évènements. À l'Hôpital, entres adultes, ils parlaient très peu de ce fait mais beaucoup pensait qu'Harry Potter affirmait la vérité: la plupart croyait que Voldemort était bien de retour. Lucius. Il n'y avait qu'un Lucius dans le monde sorcier et il était très connu, riche et influant: Lucius Malefoy.

Aleksandre avait les yeux rivés sur son psychiatre, inquiet. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas? Avait-il dit une bêtise? Peut-être… qu'il aurait du rester silencieux et inventer un mensonge même si c'était mal. Sa respiration était encore saccadée, ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec le bas de son pull de pyjama tout propre. Aleksandre papillonna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes et sursauta lorsqu'Ivan se redressa. L'homme lui murmura que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait continuer un gros sommeil jusqu'au lendemain matin -mercredi-. Merlin merci, le lit avait été changé et Ivan le recoucha dans sa couchette, le borda et attendit qu'il s'endorme pour retourner se coucher, la tête remplie de questions à poser le plus rapidement possible au Père du jeune garçon.

**oOo**

Jeremy pouffa derrière sa main et mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami pour que celui-ci se tourne vers lui. En quelques jours de cohabitation, les deux garçons étaient devenus inséparables à la grande surprise mais surtout au soulagement des adultes qui craignaient qu'Aleksandre ne s'isole trop. Mais un enfant arrivait toujours à se faire des amis et c'était rassurant. Aleksandre tourna le regard vers son nouvel ami, sourit et rit à son tour en regardant le dessin que Jeremy venait de faire. Ça représentait grossièrement Jack qui était près d'eux, à les surveiller. L'infirmier les entendant rire, s'approcha d'eux et réussit à se reconnaître malgré la grossièreté du dessin, agitant le bras en l'air. Il leva les yeux au ciel amusé, prit de la pâte à modeler rouge et s'ajouta des cheveux. Il n'était pas chauve quand même! En ce mercredi après-midi, ils s'étaient inscrits à une activité pâte à modeler. Il était déjà seize heures.

Les deux nouveaux amis -et Aleksandre adorait prononcer ce mot pour qualifier Jeremy- s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin sombre de la salle et jouaient avec la pâte de jeu depuis deux heures. Selon eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être plusieurs pour s'amuser et rire. Brittany, qui était une autre infirmière travaillant dans un autre secteur de l'Hôpital, et Jack étaient les responsables de cette activité et avaient essayé de les intégrer au reste du groupe, en vain. Aucun des deux n'avait accepté d'aller vers les autres, très têtus. Bien que toujours fourrés ensembles, les deux garçons refusaient pratiquement le moindre contact avec leurs camarades. Leur timidité et leur crainte vis à vis des autres enfants les freinaient dans leurs quelques tentatives. C'était surtout Jeremy qui essayait de discuter avec les autres garçons, surtout pas les filles, mais il s'éloignait rapidement, rejoignant Aleksandre.

Dans la salle d'activité, il y avait beaucoup de rires et de cris. Aleksandre finissait de construire une grande maison et il essayait de modeler un chien pour aller dans le jardin. Cette mise en scène lui fit souvenir les dessins qu'ils avaient tracés à la peinture sur un des murs de l'Hôpital et il eut un sourire factieux en le faisant remarquer à Jeremy qui gloussa. Ils n'avaient pas retenté l'expérience, doutant d'avoir autant de chance pour ne croiser personne mais ils s'étaient promis de recommencer un autre jour. À son tour, Jeremy tenta de façonner l'animal. À la fin leurs chiens ne ressemblaient pas du tout à… des chiens!! Ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

-R'garde, on dirait…  
-Un soleil! S'écria Jeremy.  
-Mais non, protesta Aleksandre, un mouton!!  
-Je pencherais plus pour un mélange entre un dragon et un hippogriffe, confia Brittany en s'arrêtant près d'eux. Ici, c'est la queue du dragon et là, la tête de l'hippogriffe.  
-Suis déjà monté sur un hyppgoriffe!  
-Un hippogriffe, rectifia l'infirmière avec un sourire amusé. Vraiment? Quand ça?  
-Y'a longtemps!  
-Même pas vrai!  
-Si!

C'est ainsi que les deux amis commencèrent à se chamailler joyeusement en faisant un énorme brouhaha qui se mêla à celui des autres enfants pendant que Brittany rejoignait précipitamment un autre groupe d'enfants occuper à essayer de manger de la pâte à modeler. Aleksandre assura avec force à son ami qu'il était _déjà_ monté sur le dos d'un _vrai_ hippogriffe avec un nom étrange comme Back ou Bucky, il ne se souvenait plus tellement. Il ajouta qu'il avait aussi volé au dessus d'un lac, perché sur le dos de la créature immense et si belle. C'était un vague souvenir d'un cours d'Hagrid mais aussi lorsqu'il avait été chercher Sirius avec Hermione dans une cellule de Poudlard, l'année précédente. Leur chamaillerie dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Aleksandre raconta d'un ton passionné les différentes sensations totalement merveilleuses qu'il avait ressenti en volant sur le dos de l'animal. Le vent dans les cheveux, la sensation de légèreté, de liberté, de paix mais aussi les grandes plumes douces de l'hippogriffe contre lui, les ailes géantes de chaque côté.

Jeremy ne le crut pas et Aleksandre lui tira la langue. Au moins, lui, il savait que c'était la vérité! De son côté, Jeremy plissa le nez, replaça une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille en secouant la tête, répétant qu'il ne le croyait pas. En faisant cela, l'image de Drago apparut brutalement devant ses yeux. Aleksandre écarquilla les yeux à cette comparaison puis il eut un petit rire, se promettant de raconter à Jonathan qu'il avait un ami comme Drago.

Un goûter leur fut servit après qu'ils se soient tous lavés _impérativement_ les mains. Décidément, Aleks détestait les mots de grands comme _impérativement_. C'était des mots trop longs, trop durs à prononcer pour ne pas oublier une lettre! Il poussa ses pensées philosophiques dans un coin de sa tête et remercia Jack lorsqu'il leur posa leur goûter sur la table où ils étaient assis, en retrait. C'était des cookies délicieux, encore chaud sûrement grâce à un sortilège, au chocolat et aux éclats de noisette. Ils avaient le droit à un grand verre de lait ou de jus de citrouille comme accompagnement. Un autre goûter plus particulier fut servi à certains enfants suivant un régime spécial mais tous furent heureux de déguster ce petit encas.

Une jeune fille s'approcha d'eux, timidement, et s'assit face à Jeremy. Elle faillit laisser tomber son verre de lait au sol mais elle le rattrapa in extremis, riant. Jeremy et Aleksandre échangèrent un regard étonné mais restèrent silencieux, observant la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron face à eux.

-M'appelle Illiana! Se présenta-t-elle.  
-Llana? Demanda Jeremy, étonné.  
-Non! i l l i a n a, épela t'elle.  
-Aleksandre, répliqua le jeune Snape. J'avais jamais vu le prénom Illiana.  
-Jeremy.

Une fois le délicieux goûter avalé, les infirmiers les autorisèrent à continuer à jouer avec la pâte à modeler tout en se lavant une nouvelle fois les mains. Aleks et Jeremy ne cessaient de se jeter des regards avant de se tourner vers l'étrange fille qui avait apparemment décidé de rester à leur table sans même leur demander leur autorisation. À cette idée, Aleksandre renifla mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ambiance électrique entre eux s'apaisa et les trois enfants recommencèrent à jouer en riant. Illiana les aida à créer un chien mais ils avaient beaucoup de mal à en réussir un acceptable. Il y avait toujours un petit défaut. Si ce n'était pas les oreilles qui étaient trop longues, c'était une patte déformée ou une tête trop grosse, un nez trop écrasé, une queue trop petite, trop épaisse. Ce fut Jack qui vola à leur secours en les voyant s'agiter nerveusement face à leur échec. Tous quatre rirent plusieurs minutes puis lorsque l'infirmier créa un chien plus ou moins réussi, il fut acclamé par les trois enfants qui l'applaudissaient. Jack rit avec eux et les aida à terminer leur construction originale tout en s'assurant que les autres enfants autour de lui n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Brittany leur distribua un pot de pâte à modeler à leur nom qui serait rangé dans une armoire et dont chacun pourrait venir se servir lorsqu'il le souhaitait.

L'heure qui suivit, les trois jeunes gens quittèrent l'activité après l'autorisation de Jack et Brittany. Marchant à travers les couloirs, ils commentèrent les cours du Professeur Keynes. Tous trois adoraient leur Professeur. S'ennuyant légèrement, Jeremy proposa d'aller regarder la télévision. Ses deux camarades acceptèrent, joyeux, et ils se précipitèrent en riant vers le coin télé le plus proche de leur position près de l'entrée. Il était pourtant formellement interdit de courir dans le bâtiment mais c'était une règle jamais appliquée par les enfants à la grande exaspération des adultes! Justement Leanne était en train de mettre en route un film très connu dans le monde Moldu et que tous les enfants appréciaient:_ Maman j'ai raté l'avion! _

Leanne attendit patiemment que tous furent installés. Il fallut attendre plusieurs minutes qu'une jeune fille soit placée correctement, à son aise. Aleksandre et Illiana étaient allongés au sol confortablement leur tête reposant sur des coussins alors que Jeremy était assis en tailleur sur un petit fauteuil. Ils étaient environ une vingtaine à participer à la séance et le film put enfin être mis. Dès que les premières images apparurent sur l'écran, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit et tous les yeux des enfants étaient fixés sur le poste de télévision.

Tout en regardant le film qu'il n'avait jamais vu, Aleksandre se promit d'écrire une lettre à son Père pour que les infirmiers l'envoient. Il aurait aimé en écrire une à Jonathan comme il se l'était promis mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas trop le temps. Il allait lui en envoyer une ce week-end. Promis. Juré. Craché. Jeremy lui avait appris cette promesse! Aleksandre espérait tellement que son cousin lui réponde! Ils n'allaient pas se voir avant les vacances d'Halloween mais Aleksandre avait décidé de connaître son cousin à ce moment!

Fier de toutes ses résolutions, c'était un de ces mots ennuyants que les adultes utilisaient, le garçon se concentra sur le contenu de la lettre qu'il allait écrire à son Père. En tout cas, il avait passé une si bonne semaine. C'était étonnant car lundi il pleurait, ne voulant pas rester à l'Hôpital. En réalité, Aleksandre aimait bien Ivan et Jeremy. Jack et Stella étaient gentils aussi même si le premier les avait disputés pour avoir couru dans les couloirs alors que c'était interdit. Illiana avait l'air très gentille mais il la jugerait en apprenant à la connaître. La semaine avait été agréable… en dehors de son cauchemar horrible de la veille. Il n'avait pas souhaité en parler avec Ivan qui avait capitulé. En y repensant, il frissonnait toujours.

Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Il avait tant de fois rencontré l'horrible homme dans son ancienne vie. Aleksandre ferma soudainement les yeux en se recroquevillant. Aleksandre aurait tout donné pour oublier tout ce qui concernait son _ancienne vie. _La vie où il n'avait pas de famille, seulement plein d'amis géniaux et qu'il devait se rendre chaque été chez les Dursley qui étaient d'horribles personnes avec lui. Oh, Aleksandre détestait tellement Voldemort. Sale face de serpent aux yeux rouges! C'était de vague souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire lorsque le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres traversait son esprit. Néanmoins, ces souvenirs étaient toujours accompagnés de peur et de douleur. Il se rappelait parfaitement toutes les fois où l'homme avait souhaité, et tenté de le tuer, le faire souffrir, lui souhaitant de mourir douloureusement. Et si jamais Voldemort le retrouvait et lui faisait du mal? Encore? La peur commença à s'étendre dans son corps, faisant tordre son estomac désagréablement. Les images sur l'écran de télévision se brouillèrent tandis qu'il laissait la panique l'envahir. Il ne voulait jamais revoir Lord Voldemort. Et Lucius. Plus jamais. Aleksandre se leva soudainement, les jambes tremblantes, la gorge sèche. Ivan. Il devait voir Ivan. Le plus vite possible.

Ses amis étaient totalement plongés dans le film qui continuait à passer alors ils ne s'aperçurent pas de son départ précipité. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qu'il retenait mais il avait tellement peur. Si peur de connaître à nouveau la douleur, la peur. Cela faisait tellement de temps que son Père l'avait sauvé de cette misère, de ces sentiments. Il s'était habitué à avoir un Père près de lui. Et il ne voulait pas revoir Voldemort car cela signifiait _avant_. Et _avant _ne lui plaisait plus. Aleksandre continuait à avancer pour se rendre jusque dans la salle des Infirmiers où il allait pouvoir demander à quelqu'un d'aller chercher Ivan et de le ramener vers lui. C'était vraiment urgent. Quelques larmes glissèrent hors de ses yeux et il les essuya fébrilement, les mains tremblantes. Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge, le faisant glapir lamentablement. Aleksandre se laissa soudainement tomber au sol, glissant contre le mur à quelques mètres de la salle des infirmiers, incapable d'avancer plus loin. Il avait tellement peur. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi mal depuis qu'il vivait heureux!! Même le jour de la rentrée n'avait pas été aussi terrible.

-Aleksandre?

Le garçon leva la tête, avec surprise mais aussi soulagé de ne pas être seul dans ce long couloir alors qu'il était effrayé. Il reconnut Mike. Ce garçon qui était fourré avec Kévin à longueur de journée. Aleksandre baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, la gorge remplie de sanglots, les larmes sillonnant sur ses joues rougies. Ils avaient rarement parlé ensembles puisqu'il était toujours avec Kévin et lui était toujours avec Jeremy mais Mike avait l'air très gentil et il était continuellement joyeux. Il savait que Mike était plus _grand _que lui mais il y avait très peu de différences entre eux. Ses cheveux blonds partaient dans tout les sens, et même si la couleur le faisait toujours rappeler ceux de Drago -et Lucius, par Merlin- Aleksandre savait que le garçon n'avait pas les cheveux aussi soyeux que le Serpentard. Son camarade de classe vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, le regardant avec ses grands yeux bleus. Mike lui prit la main et Aleksandre fondit littéralement en larmes, en serrant la main qui tenait la sienne.

Aleksandre pleura longuement à côté du garçon qui ne parlait pas, se contentant de le fixer étrangement. La boule qui coinçait sa gorge diminua d'ampleur et il put à nouveau respirer librement. Ses yeux le brûlaient, usés par les larmes.

-Aleksandre, regarde-moi.

Ivan était arrivé, alerté par ses sanglots qui déchiraient le silence du couloir. Britany apparut puis assura à Ivan que le couloir était vide et que tous les enfants étaient occupés avant qu'elle ne reparte. Elle voulu prendre Mike avec elle mais Ivan l'arrêta d'un geste de la main en constatant qu'il avait ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de son patient. Aleksandre poussa un petit gémissement et regarda son psychiatre s'agenouiller devant lui. Les sourcils de ce dernier étaient froncés d'inquiétude et des plis soucieux marquaient son visage. Il posa une main sur le front d'Aleksandre pour évaluer sa température et soupira de soulagement. Aleksandre se mordit la lèvre en tremblant. Il avait envie de parler. De parler et de ne plus jamais s'arrêter. Non pas parler. Seulement hurler. Et crier. Et pleurer. Mike était toujours assis à sa droite, lui tenant encore la main. Aleksandre se tourna vers lui, les yeux embués et il se remit à pleurer. Sa gorge était irritée et ses yeux étaient devenus gonflés et rouges. Il essuya la morve qui coulait de son nez sur sa manche de pull, se souciant peu que ce ne soit pas hygiénique.

-J'ai mal, murmura Aleksandre en fixant son regard dans celui de Ivan qui retint son souffle. Je veux pas… je veux pas… avant… jamais…

Ivan réagit rapidement, conscient qu'Aleksandre allait bientôt parler de son passé. C'était une chance inattendue. Aleksandre ne cessait de détourner, plus ou moins habilement, les nombreuses tentatives de l'homme lorsqu'il évoquait son passé traumatisant. Ivan ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas saisir l'occasion sous prétexte que leur séance était déjà terminée. Il souleva Aleksandre de terre en le prenant par les dessous de bras, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Il remercia d'un signe de tête Mike qui eut un sourire hésitant. Aleksandre vacilla sous le brusque mouvement mais Ivan le retint et lui assura qu'ils allaient dans son bureau. Mike les laissa partir sans un mot. Deux minutes plus tard, l'homme déposait doucement l'enfant sur la banquette et celui-ci s'y allongea, le corps secoué de sanglots devenus silencieux.

-Papa a dit que… a dit que jam… jamais j'y retournerais, murmura soudainement Aleksandre, ses yeux mouillés de larmes fixés sur les pieds du bureau. Che… chez eux… Mais j'ai peur. Il… il me... Ça faisait mal… J'ai peur. Tout le temps. Veux plus avoir mal… là…  
-Où ça là? Demanda Ivan d'une voix douce, agenouillé en face de lui.

Tremblant, Aleksandre leva son bras droit et posa sa main sur son estomac. Ivan fronça les sourcils mais il ne prononça pas un mot, attendant silencieusement. De nouvelles larmes jaillirent des yeux du gamin. Ivan avisa la bouteille de Potion Calmante posé sur son bureau qu'il gardait toujours auprès de lui pour ses patients parfois trop émotifs. Cependant, Aleksandre paraissait calme malgré ses pleurs. Il ne hurlait pas, ne bougeait pas nerveusement. Non, il était… amorphe.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et rassurer Aleksandre, Ivan le vit bouger sa main. Il la descendit le long de son torse et Ivan suivit le parcours de la petite main tremblante d'Aleksandre qui sanglotait doucement. Un haut le cœur le prit en voyant Aleksandre descendra sa main jusqu'à son pantalon, visiblement hésitant, puis l'enfant posa sa main sur son sexe à travers le tissu et murmura d'une voix éraillée: « _là ». _Cependant, le cheminement de la main d'Aleksandre ne se stoppa ici et Ivan n'osa pas faire le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement en voyant qu'il hésitait une nouvelle fois. Avec horreur, même s'il savait déjà ce qu'il avait subi il trouvait cela atroce, il le vit écarter les jambes puis descendre sa main jusqu'à son postérieur avant de l'y poser dessus. À ce moment-là, les larmes d'Aleksandre redoublèrent, devenant des lourds sanglots bruyants. Ivan attrapa les deux mains du garçon qui referma ses jambes et il établit un contact visuel avec l'enfant.

-Aleksandre, jamais, tu m'entends, ton Père ne te renverra jamais chez eux. Et jamais plus ils ne te blesseront.  
-C'était ma faute, pleura Aleksandre en s'asseyant pour faire face à Ivan. C'était ma faute. Méchant… j'étais puni.  
-Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose, d'accord? Mais il faut que tu m'écoute. C'est bon? Ici, c'est une partie intime Aleksandre, murmura Ivan d'une voix claire en pointant du doigt le sexe du gamin. Ce sont tes parties que l'on appelle génitale. Tu sais ce que c'est?  
-Le zizi, répondit l'enfant dont les pleurs se calmaient, intrigués par les paroles de son psychiatre qui espérait ne pas échouer. Tous les garçons en ont un. Papa a dit… a dit qu'il gran… grandissait en même temps que nous…  
-Et c'est vrai. Plus tu grandis, plus il s'allonge et il y a même des poils qui poussent un peu partout dessus et sur le corps. Mais tu vois, ces parties intimes ne doivent pas être touchés par quelqu'un d'autre. Personne, tu le sais? Évidemment, je t'ai vu nu lorsque je t'ai changé hier et ton papa aussi sûrement mais ce n'est pas mal car nous t'aidions. Est-ce que tu le comprends?

Le garçon hocha la tête, les yeux toujours remplis de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait des punitions de l'Oncle Vernon même si son Père le savait déjà.

-Comme tu l'as dit, tous les garçons ont un zizi, un pénis, un sexe. Tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux. Cependant, lorsque les petits enfants font des bêtises, personne n'a le droit de leur faire du mal en touchant leur pénis ou leurs fesses ni en les frappant. Même les plus méchants enfants ne doivent pas être punis ainsi. Et je suis sur qu'en plus de cela, Aleksandre que tu n'es pas un méchant enfant.

* * *

Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre qui arrive à l'heure!  
Alors, avez-vous aimé??

**Aleksandre souffre un peu dans ce chapitre et il avance beaucoup en confiant les 'punitions de l'Oncle Vernon'!  
J'espère que cela vous a plus et que la manière dont Ivan explique les choses à Aleksandre vous a plus!!  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews!!! J'en ai tellement, c'est extraordinaire :D  
A mercredi prochain, bonne semaine. **

_Info: Chapitre corrigé par Mounette et mis en ligne le 10/05/09_


	18. XVIII: De discussion en discussion

**Chapitre 18 : De discussion en discussion.**

Aleksandre, Illiana et Jeremy étaient à quatre pattes cachés derrière la porte du bureau du Docteur Milton et se retenaient de rire pour ne pas se faire repérer par le médecin. Illiana plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer le rire qui la secouait. Aleksandre lui fit un large sourire mais posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de garder le silence. Mr Milton était le psychomage qui suivait personnellement Jeremy depuis une année. Au même moment, le Père et la Mère de Jeremy, Mr et Mrs Huth, étaient enfermés dans le bureau avec l'homme et discutaient très certainement de leur fils. Voilà pourquoi, Jeremy avait absolument voulu entendre ce qu'ils disaient sur lui, vexé d'être mis ainsi de côté pour une conversation qui le concernait. Malheureusement, les trois enfants ne réussissaient qu'à attraper des morceaux de phrases entrecoupés. Jeremy fronça les sourcils en grognant, furieux. Illiana lui rappela de se taire en lui assénant un coup à l'arrière de la tête. Aleksandre pouffa de rire mais redevint silencieux, collant un peu plus son oreille contre l'épaisse cloison de bois. La voix de Mrs Huth était paniquée et inquiète tandis que Mr Huth ne cessait de poser des questions à Mr Milton qui répondait le plus calmement possible, dans la vaine tentative de les rassurer.

Le grand couloir était vide puisque la plupart des parents étaient déjà venus chercher leurs enfants. Les autres élèves étaient dans le Hall à attendre les leurs. Les trois amis en avaient profité pour jouer aux apprentis espions. Aleksandre avait pensé à son Père. Mais il n'avait pas partagé ce savoir avec ses amis, se souvenant que c'était une 'information confidentielle' selon les mots d'Elena. Il s'était demandé si son Père aussi se cachait derrière les portes pour écouter ce qu'il se disait. Aleksandre sentit la fierté enserrer son cœur à l'idée de faire les mêmes exploits que Severus. Il savait que c'était très dangereux d'être un espion, comme Killy, son héros de dessin animé. Jetant un coup d'œil à la montre où des vifs d'ors étaient pourchassés par des citrouilles volantes que son Père lui avait offert, il s'aperçut que la Tante d'Illiana allait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes. Jeremy partait à la fin de l'entretien entre ses parents et son psychomage. Aleksandre savait que son Père n'allait pas arriver avant de longues minutes puisque les cours à Poudlard se terminaient plus tard qu'à l'Hôpital. C'est pour cela qu'aucun des trois futurs espions, ne virent les trois hommes arriver derrière eux. Ils étaient bien trop concentrés dans leur tentative d'espionnage pour entendre des bruits de pas.

Des pas qui n'appartenaient à personne d'autre qu'Ivan, Severus et Remus. Le premier s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en apercevant trois enfants, à quatre pattes au sol puis il reconnut son patient et ses amis. Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise: ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Aleksandre d'écouter aux portes. Quoique le garçon avait paru surexcité durant toute la journée puisqu'il avait pris un grand plaisir à faire une bataille de boue avec Jeremy. Autant dire qu'ils étaient revenus dans l'Hôpital crasseux, que ce soit leur visage ou leurs vêtements. Après le jeudi catastrophique et riche en émotion pour Aleksandre, il aurait pu se renfermer sur lui--même, ce qui heureusement n'était pas le cas. Severus fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que les enfants fabriquaient, ainsi positionnés. Puis la réponse lui vint lorsque l'autre garçon, blond-châtain clair, murmura un juron puis ajouta qu'il n'entendait rien et que ce n'était pas juste. Le Maître des Potions roula des yeux. Aleksandre devrait savoir que c'était interdit d'écouter aux portes. Remus eut un sourire amusé: les enfants n'étaient vraiment pas discrets. Ivan frappa dans ses mains, les faisant sursauter. Ils eurent la décence de rougir en se relevant. Jeremy chancela et jeta un regard nerveux à la porte du bureau de Mr Milton. Aleksandre ouvrit la bouche en grand en voyant son Père si tôt puis courut dans ses bras.

-Papa! Tu es déjà là? S'étonna Aleksandre en se collant contre lui, l'obligeant à le soulever. Tu viens plus tard la dernière fois?  
-Oui, je suis _venu_ plus tard la dernière fois mais je devais parler avec le Docteur Petrovitch, expliqua Severus en le reposant au sol mais Aleks refusa de lui lâcher la main. D'ailleurs, que faisiez-vous?  
-C'est ce que j'aimerais aussi savoir, intervint Ivan d'une voix un peu plus sévère en fixant les trois enfants qui rougirent à nouveau.  
-Rien, répondirent-ils innocemment. On…  
-Vous écoutiez aux portes et c'est très mal, vous le savez, n'est ce pas? Jeremy, dis au revoir à tes amis puis rejoins tes parents dans le bureau. Jeune fille, tu vas aller dans le Hall car je crois que ta Tante est déjà arrivée.

Les trois amis se saluèrent joyeusement. Jeremy lui promit de ramener le nouveau jeu que ses parents lui avaient acheté pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser avec dans la semaine. Aleksandre acquiesça avec un large sourire sous les yeux observateurs des trois adultes. Aleksandre semblait plus détendu, plus calme qu'en début de semaine au grand soulagement de Severus. Cette semaine, Aleksandre avait pris le temps de lui envoyer un rapide courrier-brouillon où il lui racontait ce qu'il avait fait le mercredi après-midi durant l'activité pâte à modeler. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en tenant entre ses mains le bout de papier chiffonné -par l'indélicatesse de son fils- l'avait presque fait sourire au milieu de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Illiana ronchonna en époussetant la poussière du sol qui s'était déposée sur sa robe bleue claire mais eut l'intelligence de ne faire aucune remarque suite au regard sévère d'Ivan. Finalement, les trois nouveaux mais heureux amis se séparèrent. Aleksandre était à la fois impatient de retrouver son Père mais il craignait qu'il ne soit fâché par ce qu'il avait raconté à Ivan en pleurant, notamment les… punitions de l'Oncle Vernon. Enfin, son Père ne lui avait jamais interdit d'en parler avec Ivan…

Un silence s'installa entre eux une fois que les deux adolescents les eurent quittés. Aleksandre avait encore les joues colorées de rouge, gêné. Il lança un petit regard en coin à son Père puis à Ivan. Tous deux l'observaient calmement. Étaient-ils très fâchés de l'avoir découvert en train d'expérimenter ses capacités d'apprenti espion? Et Remus, que faisait-il là? La semaine précédente, son Père était venu le chercher seul! Le Loup-Garou semblait moins fatigué que d'habitude même si des petites cernes noires entouraient ses yeux. Aleksandre remarqua qu'il avait une nouvelle cape noire, neuve. En toute discrétion, Sirius l'avait obligé à l'acheter avec son propre argent malgré la honte horrible qu'il avait ressentie. Son meilleur ami lui avait rappelé qu'il avait un coffre fort débordant d'une fortune que lui ne pouvait utiliser alors il fallait bien que quelqu'un en profite. Face à cet argument qui était très important aux yeux de Sirius, le Loup-Garou n'avait pas pu refuser.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu écoutais aux portes, prévint Ivan. Est-ce que c'est compris?  
-Oui Ivan, promit l'enfant en baissant les yeux au sol. Je suis désolé…  
-Bien, pendant que Papa et moi allons discuter dans mon bureau, tu vas aller avec Mr Lupin chercher ton sac dans ta chambre. Ensuite, vous nous attendrez dans le Hall.  
-Mais je peux venir, j…  
-Non mon Chéri, refusa Severus en le poussant doucement dans le dos vers Remus. Je reviens vite.

Vaincu, le jeune homme s'approcha de Remus. Il lui fit un bref sourire puis lança un dernier regard suppliant à son Père qui ne fit que lui sourire comme réponse. Fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le garçon prit une moue boudeuse totalement adorable. C'était comme avec Jeremy… les adultes les éloignaient toujours! Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas si important que cela! Aleksandre regarda Severus tourner les talons accompagnant Ivan dans son bureau. Alors que Remus et lui partaient dans la direction opposée, Jeremy et ses parents quittèrent l'établissement. Aleksandre lui fit un signe de la main puis se tourna vers l'adulte qui marchait à ses côtés. L'homme lui fit un sourire et lui demanda comment s'était passé cette semaine. Avec un enthousiasme qu'il n'avait que rarement vu chez l'enfant, Remus l'écouta babiller sur toutes les activités qu'il avait faites avec ses nouveaux amis, notamment ce jeune Jeremy.

Remus grogna alors qu'ils atteignaient seulement le premier étage de l'immense immeuble. Stoppant sa marche quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, le Loup-Garou observa autour de lui avec intérêt. Les murs étaient blancs, une épaisse ligne de peinture rouge les scindait en deux parties. L'endroit était beaucoup plus convivial, chaleureux que Poudlard. Même si le Château restait d'une beauté unique et féerique avec ses murs en briques ornés par des cadres vivants, ses escaliers mouvants, ses nombreuses armures anciennes qui décoraient les couloirs. Malgré tout, l'Hôpital avait un petit détail qui rendait l'école plus chaleureuse, plus familiale. Et les enfants étaient tous plus innocents et naïfs que les étudiants de Poudlard. C'était peut-être ce sentiment d'allégresse et d'innocence flottant dans l'air qui contrastait tant avec l'atmosphère tendue et sordide qui régnait ces dernières semaines à Poudlard. En tout cas, le nombre d'adultes était plus conséquent et tous assez jeunes. Ils saluaient gaiement les enfants qui leur rendaient, riant toujours. Le Loup-Garou observa Aleksandre qui comptait à voix haute les pas qu'il faisait de long en large, lui laissant le temps de se reposer. Lorsque Severus avait annoncé devant tout le monde que son fils unique était handicapé mentalement, il avait été choqué. Comme les autres. Mais au final c'était tellement logique et visible dans le comportement de l'enfant qu'il s'était demandé pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Aleksandre était adorable.

En reprenant sa marche, Remus lui demanda d'une voix amusée de ralentir quelque peu le pas sinon il allait avoir des difficultés à le suivre. Le garçon acquiesça, pouffant de rire, et il s'amusa à marcher au ralenti sous le rire de Remus. Néanmoins trépignant, Aleksandre se remit à marcher rapidement tout en prenant garde à rester auprès de l'adulte. L'enfant lui montra du doigt plusieurs salles comme le réfectoire, la salle de Potions qu'il détestait, ce qui fit sourire Remus, et celle de Métamorphose qu'il adorait par contre puis au second étage, il lui présenta plusieurs salles de jeux, un coin télévision mais aussi l'immense infirmerie où il ne s'était encore jamais rendu. Il y avait aussi une pièce qui leur était interdite et qui renfermait une tonne de matériel médical. Aleksandre hésita à lui montrer le petit placard qu'il avait décoré avec Jeremy mais il s'abstint, sachant que c'était interdit. Et il n'avait aucune envie que Remus, aussi gentil soit il, se rende près de son Père et d'Ivan, pour leur raconter comment il occupait ses journées avec son ami. Finalement arrivés au Troisième Étage, au grand bonheur de Remus qui était essoufflé, Aleksandre se dirigea vers une Chambre -14C- et ouvrit la porte. Sans rentrer à l'intérieur, les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle. Par la barbe de Merlin, ce n'était pas une chambre mais un véritable bordel. Il enjamba plusieurs jouets pour pouvoir arriver au centre de la pièce. Aleksandre sauta sur un lit, le sien évidemment, et poussa quelques affaires au sol pour pouvoir prendre son sac pour le week-end.

-Hum, et bien, c'est joli, commenta Remus avec un sourire.  
-Ça va! Un peu trop blanc. Avec Jeremy, on voudrait de la couleur… On voit le Parc, regarde! Montra Aleksandre en tendant le doigt vers la fenêtre. C'est grand, hein? On y va souvent avec Jeremy pour jouer. On fait des batailles de boue quand il pleut!

-'_Ça doit être beau à voir_, pensa Remus'-. Une fois qu'Aleksandre lui ait présenté la Chambre et la petite Salle de Bain qui était, heureusement, un peu mieux rangée que la pièce principale, ils sortirent de la pièce. Remus lui prit son sac et le posa sur son épaule malgré les protestations de l'enfant. Il pouvait très bien le faire! Quoique, il était un peu lourd puisqu'il avait pris plein de livres pour ses devoirs. Il devait aussi demander de l'aide à son Père pour un devoir…

oOo

Dans le bureau coloré d'Ivan, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins joyeuse. L'homme avait servi un café noir, à peine sucré à Severus qui, tendu, réfléchissait sombrement. Il avait bien fait de partir de Poudlard dès les cours terminés puisque le psychiatre avait apparemment beaucoup de choses à lui dire, au bout de seulement deux semaines de cours. Ivan avait d'abord commencé par le rassurer sur l'intégration de son fils à l'Hôpital. Il s'était fait deux amis: Jeremy et Illiana avec qui il passait la majeure partie de son temps. Cette nouvelle avait délesté son cœur d'un poids. Savoir Aleksandre proche d'autres enfants le rassurait. Ivan avait aussi évoqué, en souriant d'un air amusé, une sorte de surexcitation chez Aleksandre qui ne s'épuisait jamais malgré tout ce qu'il bougeait. Il n'y avait que le soir vers les coups de vingt et une heure que le garçon exprimait sa fatigue. Soulagés, les infirmiers se pressaient toujours de le coucher avant qu'une nouvelle crise d'hyperactivité Snapienne ne reprenne. Severus eut un sourire en coin, imaginant son fils émoustillé, courir partout d'un air innocent sous le regard abattu des adultes.

-En dehors de son intégration et de son activité constante qui sont deux choses très positives, Aleksandre a rencontré un problème cette semaine. Il ne vous en a pas parlé dans la lettre qu'il vous a envoyée? Demanda Ivan.  
-Non, seulement ce qu'il a fait le mercredi après-midi, confia Severus avec inquiétude. Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé?  
-Mardi soir, il s'est réveillé après un cauchemar qui l'a terrifié, raconta l'homme en étudiant le visage du Maître des Potions face à lui. Il hurlait, pleurait, se débattait avec force, s'est uriné deux fois dessus aussi. Nous avons dû l'attacher sur son lit avant qu'il ne se blesse. Comme vous m'aviez parlé de nombreux cauchemars sur son passé, j'ai pensé qu'il revivait un moment particulièrement dur qu'il avait vécu dans son ancienne famille. Cependant, j'ai été très étonné lorsqu'il m'a parlé de Lucius Malefoy et d'un homme aux yeux rouges.

Ivan observa l'homme face à lui hausser les sourcils puis les froncer, très étonné. Puis ses yeux clignèrent alors qu'il comprenait intérieurement: Voldemort et Lucius. Severus sentit sa respiration se bloquer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Restant néanmoins impassible, le Maître des Potions se racla la gorge en tentant de réfléchir à ce cauchemar étrange. Ça ne pouvait être que Voldemort l'étrange homme aux yeux rouges. Et Aleksandre qui côtoyait plus ou moins souvent Lucius ne pouvait pas le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et de toute manière la présence de l'aristocrate blond cadrait très bien puisque son meilleur ami avait passé la nuit auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres le mardi de cette semaine. Malheureusement, ils avaient torturé un jeune homme, Sorcier quelque peu intrépide pour son propre bien, qui clamait avec force dans son petit village Moldus _et _Sorciers qu'un assassin -Voldemort- était revenu et allait les tuer. Comment Aleksandre avait-il pu rêver de cela? Oh Salazar, il devait en parler le plus tôt possible avec Lucius pour trouver une explication à ce rêve!! Ce n'était pas normal. Non, il ne voulait pas que de nouveaux faits tourmentent son fils. Et… ça avait du être une nuit terrible pour Aleksandre. Les soirées de tortures de Voldemort n'étaient en rien joyeuses et encore moins pour un si jeune enfant. Severus se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait pas avouer qu'Aleksandre était en fait Harry Potter mais il craignait aussi que l'homme ne courre au Ministère de la Magie et ne leur dévoile tout. Pour le moment, il ne connaissait pas assez Ivan pour se permettre une telle confidence même s'il avait conscience que ce mystère bouleversait un tant soit peu les relations entre Aleksandre et son psychiatre.

-Je pense que cet homme correspondait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment et pourquoi Aleksandre a pu rêver de lui. L'autre semble être Lucius Malefoy. Lorsque je lui en ai parlé le lendemain, il a seulement haussé les épaules.  
-Je ne comprends pas non plus, murmura Severus en réfléchissant. Je ne comprends pas comment il pourrait rêver d'un tel événement. Je vais en parler avec lui.  
-Parfait. Je suppose alors qu'il ne vous a rien dit pour jeudi puisqu'il n'a pas abordé ces cauchemars. Je dois dire que nous avons fait un bond considérable dans sa guérison -Severus sentit son cœur se gonfler à ces paroles-. Aleksandre m'a confié les différemment attouchements sexuels qu'il a subis par son Oncle. Sans surprise j'ai retrouvé ce que vous m'aviez déjà dit: il se sent coupable et croit être responsable de ce qu'il est arrivé. Cependant, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui des choses qui se font et qui ne se font pas à ce niveau. J'ai été très content qu'Aleksandre et moi en arrivions là pourtant je sais que ces confidences ont été éphémères. Je l'avais retrouvé dans un couloir à pleurer près d'un de ses camarades de classe. Je pense qu'il était tellement tourmenté que le besoin d'en parler s'est fait indispensable mais je doute que nous puissions en parler librement pour le moment.  
-C'est déjà un départ, constata Severus avec soulagement. Même s'il lui faut encore du temps pour en parler.  
-En effet, c'est même très encourageant. Ah et Aleksandre m'a aussi confié que vous aviez un neveu, Jonathan je crois.  
-Oui, en effet. Il vous en a parlé?

Ivan acquiesça, l'air assez sombre en repensant comment l'enfant s'était enfui de son bureau après lui avoir dit que personne ne l'aimait. Severus faillit rester bouche bée lorsque l'homme lui rapporta la conversation. Aleksandre était persuadé que personne ne l'aimait et que, de toute manière, il n'avait pas le droit de goûter au bonheur d'être aimé puisqu'il ne le méritait pas et ne l'avait jamais mérité. Les propos durs de son fils envers lui-même chamboulèrent Severus qui resta silencieux en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Sa gorge était tellement serrée et sèche qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un tas de cendres. Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux, il demanda à Ivan comment il pouvait sortir cette idée stupide de son esprit. Comment ce dernier pouvait-il croire que personne ne l'aimait alors que lui… il donnerait sa vie pour lui! Ivan lui promit d'aborder ce sujet très rapidement avec Aleksandre car il était très problématique. Cependant, il laissait toujours échappé des petites phrases révélant de nouvelles blessures et il arrivait à merveille à se dérober de certaines conversations. Pour ne pas qu'il se referme sur lui, Ivan ne pouvait décemment pas paraître insistant. Avant de pouvoir mettre de côté et surmonter tous ses traumatismes, Aleksandre devait se sentir libre, aimé et vivant. Severus avait hoché la tête avec compréhension. Il comprenait ce que l'homme voulait dire par la sensation d'être libre et vivant.

Malgré tout, Severus était étonné qu'Ivan lui confie tout cela. Mais l'homme lui expliqua que c'était son travail: les gros problèmes d'un enfant retardé mentalement doivent être rapportés à l'adulte s'occupant de lui pour qu'il le surveille de près. Avec un enfant normal, il aurait été tenu par le secret professionnel mais tout était différent dans le cas d'Aleksandre. Le silence s'abattit quelques secondes dans le bureau. Severus ne cessait de se rappeler tout ce qu'Aleksandre avait dit à Ivan. Le cauchemar étrange avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui décidément avait bien du mal à le laisser tranquille même en ignorant qui il était. Oh et il était convaincu que Jonathan le détestait. C'était tellement stupide. Oui, Jonathan avait beaucoup de mal à accepter son cousin. Son arrivée chamboulait tous ses repères surtout avec son renvoi inattendu de Dumstrang et son admission à Poudlard. Heureusement il y avait été accepté puisque Dumbledore était le Directeur. Jonathan avait connu beaucoup de changements ces derniers mois. Severus était certain qu'il fallait seulement un peu de temps à son neveu pour voir Aleksandre autrement qu'un enfant malade et envahissant.

-Vous savez, Aleksandre vous admire plus que tout et se repose totalement sur vous, continua Ivan. Sans vous, Professeur Snape, je doute qu'il ne soit capable de faire la moindre chose ni même de vivre. Cependant, il semble très attaché à son cousin même s'il m'a clairement dit que le garçon ne l'appréciait pas. Lorsqu'Aleksandre m'en a parlé, j'ai été étonné par l'envie qu'il avait dans la voix. Il veut que son cousin l'aime.  
-Jonathan a un peu de mal à l'accepter. Pourtant, il m'a dit de saluer Aleksandre. C'est une situation quelque peu difficile pour lui. Il a toujours été le seul enfant dans notre maison. Et Aleksandre est mon fils alors qu'il n'est que mon neveu. Je pense qu'à ses yeux, ça établit une certaine différence alors que pour moi, ça n'en a pas.

Ivan hocha à nouveau la tête, prenant quelques notes sur son carnet puis soupira. Jonathan et Aleksandre n'allaient pas se revoir avant les prochaines vacances. C'est à dire dans un peu moins d'un mois. L'homme décida d'aborder ce point avec son patient après ses vacances. Ils pourraient ainsi parler de l'évolution de la relation entre eux durant ce laps de temps passé ensemble. Severus approuva sa décision. Pour détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère, Ivan décida de raconter la semaine d'Aleksandre en prenant soin de rassurer au maximum le Professeur Snape. Même si celui était d'une impassibilité qui pouvait paraître déconcertante, Ivan savait que Severus Snape aimait son fils bien plus que sa propre vie. À de nombreuses occasions, Ivan rencontrait des parents qui, certes aimaient leur enfant retardé mais qui ne l'acceptait pas totalement. Tandis que le Maître des Potions ne ressentait aucune gêne, aucune honte vis à vis de cette maladie. C'était rassurant pour Ivan de voir des parents capables de surmonter le regard des autres. Se levant, il invita l'homme à faire de même pour aller rejoindre Aleksandre qui devait s'impatienter.

Les deux hommes repartirent en direction du Hall en échangeant quelques banalités. Ivan paraissait réellement s'intéresser au travail de Severus. Il lui avoua d'un ton penaud que dans son passé d'étudiant, il adorait cette matière. Il était tellement rare de trouver des personnes appréciant l'art des Potions. Les sourcils du Maître des Potions se haussèrent de plaisir alors qu'Ivan lui expliquait qu'avant de choisir des études de psychomage et de psychiatrie, il avait entamé une orientation sur les Potions. Mais la psychologie l'ayant toujours plus fascinée, Ivan avait décidé de cesser ses études au bout de deux ans. Il avait alors intégré une grande université Française où leurs études se divisaient en deux parties: d'un côté, ils étudiaient le côté magique de la psychiatrie et de l'autre le côté Moldu en allant directement dans une université non-sorcière. Severus s'intéressa à cette pratique dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ivan lui confia que c'était une des rares institutions magiques qui s'étaient aperçues de la qualité des connaissances lorsque les deux mondes se croisaient. Severus apprit aussi que l'homme avait énormément voyagé. Étant Russe, il avait terminé ses études en France avant de venir en Angleterre mais le Maître des Potions ne doutait pas que l'homme avait visité d'autre pays. Severus fut très heureux qu'Ivan soit le psychiatre de son fils car il était vraiment impliqué dans son travail et c'était rassurant de confier son enfant à de telles personnes.

Sans s'en apercevoir, les deux hommes conversaient dans le Grand Hall depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils avaient totalement occulté le monde les entourant, trop absorbés par leur discussion. Remus eut un sourire goguenard derrière le magazine sorcier qu'il feuilletait en les entendant parler de Potions. Par Merlin, Severus avait apparemment trouvé un autre adepte des Potions… Ivan et lui s'étaient arrêtés près d'eux mais ils continuaient tout de même à converser d'un ton docte sur l'article scandaleux de Mr Pationadi paru dans le célèbre journal '_Apprenti Potioniste' _qui avait mis en rogne tous les Maître de Potions dont Severus. De son côté, Aleksandre jouait avec des petits soldats sur une des tables basses. Remus le surveillait et applaudissait lorsque l'enfant le lui demandait. Ce dernier s'amusait à faire battre ses petites figurines entre elles en mimant des bruits de combat et des phrases d'encouragements des spectateurs. Jack arriva près de lui, les sourcils froncés. L'infirmier salua le Père du gamin et Remus puis s'agenouilla près d'Aleksandre qui lui sourit avec innocence.

-Lundi soir, je veux que Jeremy et toi vous rangiez votre chambre, rappela t-il. On ne peut même plus rentrer à l'intérieur tellement il y a de bazar.  
-Elle est rangée, protesta Aleksandre sous le reniflement amusé de Remus. On l'a fait mardi après-midi!  
-Vous la referez, insista Jack en se levant. Bon week-end Messieurs.  
-On y va, Aleksandre? Demanda finalement Severus en saluant l'infirmier.

Le garçon fourra rapidement ses soldats dans le sac avec impatience. Et Severus ne voulut même pas imaginer l'état de la chambre de _deux_ enfants. Si l'ami de son fils était aussi peu soigneux que lui, ça devait être un grand et joli bordel. Aleks était un peu vexé car son Père ne lui avait prêté _presque _aucune attention depuis qu'il était arrivé. Et que ça faisait une longue semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus　! Il referma le sac, le laissa retomber au sol sans aucune délicatesse et se releva précipitamment en chancelant sous le brusque mouvement. Ensuite, Aleksandre tendit ses bras vers son Père, le suppliant du regard en sautillant devant lui. Remus lâcha un petit rire amusé, se levant à son tour, près à quitter l'Hôpital. Avisant l'air un peu boudeur de son fils, Severus eut un sourire tendre et passa une main dans les cheveux lisses du garçon qui tendit ses bras avec encore un peu plus d'ardeur. Ivan fronça les sourcils devant ce comportement identique à celui d'un enfant en bas âge et ne fut pas du tout étonné de voir Severus se baisser pour le prendre dans ses bras. Remus se chargea du sac, une nouvelle fois, et tous trois saluèrent le psychiatre. Celui-ci agita sa main dans l'air avec un sourire, rappelant à Aleksandre de terminer ses devoirs. Le garçon grimaça mais accepta.

oOo

À bien des kilomètres de là, Lucius et Antonin Dolohov se relevèrent d'un même mouvement après s'être agenouillés face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier fixa ses fidèles de ses yeux rouges et menaçants. Aucun des deux hommes ne soutenait son regard. Un sentiment de jouissance l'envahit à cette constatation. Toutes les personnes l'entourant le craignaient, le respectaient, l'adulaient. C'était si bon d'être supérieur à tous ces imbéciles qui obéissaient à ses ordres sans rechigner, exécutant la moindre tâche qu'elle soit dégradante ou pas. Même s'il devait avouer en son fort intérieur que Lucius était indispensable par sa position favorable au Ministère. Le silence dans la pièce était pesant et Lord Voldemort se délecta de la nervosité qui suintait de ses deux fidèles. Même Lucius, si impassible, était toujours troublé en sa présence.

-Severus n'a pas pu venir, constata le Lord d'une voix basse.  
-Non, Maître. Il m'a demandé de vous dire que le vieux fou veut absolument qu'il passe son week-end près de son… rejeton.  
-Et où il vit ce gamin?  
-Il reste au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, Mon Seigneur, ajouta Lucius en contrôlant toutes ses émotions. Severus m'a dit que Dumbledore ne l'a pas accepté à Poudlard et qu'il restait près de Lupin et Black le long de la semaine.

Les yeux de Voldemort semblèrent rougeoyer un peu plus à la lumière. Cependant, il hocha seulement la tête et se tourna vers Antonin. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avança de quelques pas, inclina une nouvelle fois l'échine puis se redressa. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fouilla rapidement dans l'esprit de l'homme en se plongeant dans son regard. Heureusement pour lui, Antonin ne tenta pas de briser le contact visuel même s'il se trémoussa légèrement, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi exploré. Ressortant satisfait de l'esprit de son fidèle, le Lord lui fit signe d'un geste de la main de parler. Aussitôt, Antonin répéta ce qu'il avait entendu lors de sa mission au Nord de l'Écosse, près d'Aberdeen. Son travail durant deux semaines avait consisté à espionner l'un des clans les plus puissants de Loup-Garou. Il avait évalué durant cette période si cette meute désirerait rentrer docilement aux ordres du Seigneur où si ce dernier allait devoir user de la force. Dans les deux cas, Fenrir Greyback allait être envoyé sur le terrain pour tenter une approche.

À la droite de Dolohov Lucius était raide, le visage impassible, ses yeux bleus froids. Aucune émotion ne transperçait ses traits pendant que ses yeux observaient son collègue. Il pouvait presque voir Antonin trembler de plaisir à l'idée de ramener des bonnes nouvelles au Maître. C'était d'un pathétique affligeant. Lucius savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi puisque lui aussi avait été autant impatient de présenter de bonnes nouvelles au Seigneur des Ténèbres durant sa jeunesse. Surtout avant qu'il ne prenne en considération l'erreur qu'il avait fait en acceptant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche. Bouclant au maximum toutes les portes de son esprit, Lucius sentit que ça allait bientôt être à son tour de prendre la parole. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait une attaque énorme pour secouer le pays et remettre en question le Ministère. Il voulait faire connaître son retour aux yeux des sorciers à présent que le Survivant était porté disparu depuis le mois de Septembre. La panique qui allait submerger le Royaume-Uni allait être immense. Et Voldemort allait en profiter pour attaquer, multiplier les attaques et plonger le pays dans la terreur. Tous étaient persuadés que la disparition de Potter était définitive, Lucius le pensait aussi, et que l'Angleterre était aux mains de Voldemort.

-Lucius.  
-Maître. Nous avons établi trois lieux considérables pour une attaque. Nous avons pensé au Chemin de Traverse qui est un endroit où il n'y a jamais de répit. Le centre du Londres Moldu est aussi intéressant. Le Ministère aussi même si la présence immédiate des Aurors compliquerait notre ascension.  
-Ton équipe et toi me proposez d'attaquer le Chemin de Traverse ou le Ministère de la Magie pour annoncer officiellement mon retour et ma prise de pouvoir imminente? Siffla l'homme en se redressant, le fixant.  
-Oui, Maître.

Lucius n'ignorait pas que ses deux propositions allaient déplaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner de trop bonnes idées à l'homme. En rejoignant l'Ordre du Phénix, il s'était donné comme objectif de limiter les tueries. Ce refus sous-entendu prouvait que Voldemort n'était pas en pleine confiance de ses pouvoirs ou tout du moins en la capacité de ses hommes. Jeter une cinquantaine de Mangemorts au milieu du Chemin de Traverse ou du Ministère serait certes un coup d'état fabuleux mais la présence des autorités pourraient rapidement déjouer ses plans. Lucius retint sa respiration en observant du coin de l'œil l'immense serpent du Maître se mouvoir avec élégance au sol, passant près de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque la queue pointue du reptile frôla le bas de sa robe. Nagini était une créature certes magnifique mais épouvantable. Elle maîtrisait ses victimes en un quart de secondes et savait se retenir de les dévorer pour pouvoir les torturer à son aise.

-Nous verrons cela dans quelques jours, conclut Voldemort en se levant de son siège. À ce moment là, nous choisirons un lieu _précis _où attaquer. Disparaissez.

Soulagé, Lucius quitta rapidement la Salle du Trône après s'être incliné une nouvelle fois. Il salua poliment, mais froidement, plusieurs de ses 'camarades' qu'il croisa en chemin alors qu'il sortait de l'immense demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour atteindre le point de transplanage. Le petit vent frais de ce milieu de Septembre agita ses longues mèches blondes lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur. En observant le Manoir décrépit et sombre de son Maître, Lucius sourit. Tous les jours, il était soulagé d'avoir pris la décision de quitter les rangs des Mangemorts. Plus que jamais, il s'apercevait de tout le mal qu'il avait fait dans le passé. Il avait fait souffrir volontairement des familles entières en tuant un de leurs membres ou en utilisant avec plaisir la torture. Bien sur, les Moldus étaient toujours inférieurs à ses yeux, toujours inutiles et méprisables mais il ne ressentait plus le besoin de tous les tuer, de tous les dominer. Les Sangs de Bourbe ne méritaient pas de tous mourir bien que leur sang soit impur. Beaucoup de temps avait été nécessaire à Lucius pour prendre conscience de tous cela. Et cela avait été seulement après la chute du Lord. Lorsque Narcissa lui avait murmuré qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre Drago. Ce fut cette phrase dite avec pleine de douleur, lui rappelant la courte existence de Sämael ainsi que toute la souffrance endurée, qui avait été le déclic. La peur de revivre cela l'avait persuadé qu'être près du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas une bonne chose, aussi puissant soit il.

oOo

Le Manoir Snape était presque vide lorsqu'Aleksandre et Severus y rentrèrent. Le silence en était presque étonnant. Il y avait seulement Mrs Weasley et Sirius qui discutaient dans le Salon. Elena ne rentrait pas au Manoir pour le week-end. Elle savait que sa présence auprès de son frère n'était pas requise et même si quitter son lieu de travail, tout aussi agréable soit il, était parfois un soulagement elle avait préféré rester afin de partager les repas avec les autres Professeurs mais aussi pour passer un peu de temps avec un Jonathan de très mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Elle avait du mal à comprendre son fils. Il passait de la joie extrême à une sombre fureur en l'espace de quelques heures. Jonathan avait toujours été lunatique, même si parfois c'était assez difficile à supporter. Après qu'il ait envoyé balader Severus très méchamment alors que ce dernier tentait de discuter avec lui pour lui remonter le moral, Elena avait décidé d'avoir une petite discussion sérieuse avec son fils. Elle non plus n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la manière dont il avait rembarré le Maître des Potions. Celui-ci était resté pantois, les yeux fixés sur la porte que son neveu venait de claquer avec force, furieux contre lui. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter la colère de Jonathan surtout qu'il avait essayé de le distraire! Et il n'avait guère l'habitude de voir son neveu autant lui manquer de respect. Néanmoins, il n'avait rien dit.

Actuellement, Aleksandre était toujours dans les bras de son Père, suçant son pouce, les yeux fermés, bercé par les mouvements de la poitrine de l'homme. Ces mouvements étaient un peu comme une berceuse. Apaisé, le garçon se détendait complètement dans ses bras, prêt à s'endormir. Severus voulut le poser à terre pour se décharger mais Aleksandre gémit et serra un peu plus son bras autour de son cou de manière explicite. Aleksandre n'osait jamais lui demander quelque chose de vive voix même s'il lui faisait comprendre par les gestes. C'était une chose qui inquiétait Severus: cette incapacité à demander la moindre petite chose. Vaincu, Severus le garda contre lui, le tenant de manière possessive mais il l'obligea tout de même à saluer Sirius et Molly. Aleksandre le fit timidement avant de se reposer contre lui. Remus s'était laissé tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de son meilleur ami après avoir posé le sac d'Aleksandre au sol. Molly était en train de nettoyer les grands meubles à l'aide d'un plumeau. Attendri par le fils du Professeur des Potions, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner en douce des gâteaux que le garçon acceptait avec grand plaisir, les yeux brillants.

-Il est fatigué? Demanda Mrs Weasley.  
-Ça doit être fatiguant d'écouter aux portes, n'est ce pas Aleksandre? Ironisa Severus.

Le garçon rougit violemment et enfouit son visage dans les robes de son Père sous le sourire amusé des adultes. Ce n'était pas de sa faute! Ils avaient juste voulu savoir -innocemment- _pourquoi _le Psychomage Milton voulait parler seul à seul avec les parents de Jeremy. Les trois amis auraient fait la même chose si ça avait été pour Illiana. Et très certainement, si Remus n'avait pas été là, qu'ils auraient fait pareil contre la porte du bureau d'Ivan! Ils avaient le droit d'entendre ce que les adultes avaient à dire! Ils étaient grands eux aussi. Il leva des grands yeux noirs et verts, remplis d'innocence vers son Père qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire presque béatement.

Sirius haussa les sourcils: Severus avait tellement changé depuis qu'il vivait avec son fils. C'était troublant. De continuellement grincheux et amer, il était devenu plus détendu et sociable. Évidemment, le jour où Snape sourirait à tous ses élèves n'allait pas arriver de sitôt. Tout comme le jour où aucune remarque blessante ne traversera ses lèvres. Cependant, tous avaient pu observer un changement singulier chez l'acariâtre Professeur de Potions. Molly avait simplement émis l'hypothèse qu'ils le voyaient plus naturel et heureux car ils cohabitaient tous ensembles et que Severus ne pouvait pas rester renfrogné toute la journée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus déposait Aleksandre sur son lit après avoir grimpé les marches avec délicatesse, veillant à ne pas ballotter son précieux fardeau dans tous les sens. Le garçon gémit en faisant une petite moue attendrissante et voulut rester accroché contre lui mais son Père le posa quand même sur la couchette. Avec plaisir, il aurait gardé Aleksandre dans ses bras mais il devait se rendre immédiatement chez Lucius pour avoir une petite discussion sur les possibilités d'explication du rêve de son fils. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre même s'il préférait rester avec Aleksandre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent face au comportement trop, mais vraiment trop, enfantin de son fils. Il ne lui donnait pas plus de six ans alors qu'il devrait en avoir neuf! Est-ce qu'il régressait? Ou c'était seulement sur certains points? Severus passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il bouda quand il s'aperçut que son Père n'allait plus le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci le regarda, levant un sourcil et cachant son sourire puis faillit céder. Mais il se retint de se pencher et de le soulever contre lui. Fier de sa résistance, Severus se redressa, prêt à quitter la pièce.

-On dîne dans pas longtemps, annonça t-il d'une voix douce. Et je dois faire rapidement quelque chose et je reviens après. Avant de descendre lorsque je t'appellerai, tu iras te laver les mains à la Salle de Bain. D'accord?  
-Mais papa… gémit Aleksandre en tendant ses bras en l'air.  
-Je te ferais un gros câlin ce soir, juste avant d'aller faire dodo, mais tu ne peux pas rester tout le temps dans mes bras mon Chéri. Surtout que je dois partir très vite mais je reviens.

Severus embrassa à nouveau Aleksandre sur la tête puis quitta la Chambre. Après avoir prévenu Mrs Weasley de son départ, il se dirigea dans son bureau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à l'idée de laisser son fils seul durant ce temps. Néanmoins, l'emmener avec lui au Manoir Malefoy n'était pas une très bonne idée avec le cauchemar qu'il avait eu. Il parlerait de tout cela avec Aleksandre à la fin du week-end pour que le gamin ne soit pas soucieux pendant ses deux jours. Il espérait juste que le Lord n'allait pas l'appeler pour une quelconque mission. Il avait déjà passé son mercredi après-midi, son jeudi soir près du Seigneur des Ténèbres à confectionner une ribambelle de potions, rapportant des informations à demi-utiles contre l'Ordre du Phénix. Il commentait principalement les recherches toujours actives de Dumbledore pour retrouver le Survivant. Et cela n'était en rien un mensonge. Dumbledore venait d'envoyer trois employés du Ministère, ayant obtenu gracieusement des congés par Fudge, au Nord de l'Angleterre à la recherche de Harry Potter. Lupin allait bientôt quitter le Manoir pour vivre quelques semaines dans une meute de Loup-Garou pour tenter de les convaincre de ne pas rejoindre Voldemort. L'homme allait aussi essayer de trouver des informations ou des indices pouvant les mettre sur la piste de l'adolescent. Parfois, Severus se sentait coupable en avisant l'air fatigué et las de Dumbledore qui faisait tout pour retrouver l'enfant, le visage dévasté par l'inquiétude et les remords de Black rageur de ne pas pouvoir participer aux recherches de son filleul, les larmes de Miss Granger qu'elle tentait de cacher, les reniflements inquiets de Molly à chaque réunion de l'Ordre. Cependant, le Maître des Potions protégeait son fils en cachant sa véritable identité aux yeux des autres. Ils seraient incapables de comprendre qui il était à présent et la quiétude d'Aleksandre était bien trop importante.

Dix minutes plus tard, les grandes grilles noires en fer du Manoir Malefoy s'ouvraient en un grincement sombre. Comme d'habitude, un Elfe de Maison l'accueillit dans l'immense Hall. Il lui confia sa longue cape noire puis Narcissa vint à sa rencontre, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Malgré toutes les croyances populaires, elle était une femme très douce, très gentille, très fragile et blessée par le passé. Elle l'entraîna parmi les nombreux couloirs tous plus beaux les uns que les autres du Manoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant une double porte immense donnant sur le Salon Principal. Durant tout ce temps, Cissy ne cessa de le questionner sur Aleksandre, s'inquiétant pour son jeune filleul qu'elle voyait si peu. Severus lui répondit calmement, la rassurant. Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop inquiet et déterminé à trouver une raison pour justifier à Aleksandre d'avoir partager, en rêve, un moment réel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ceci ne devait jamais recommencer pour son bien-être. Lucius était assis sur un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la Cheminée qui crépitait doucement. Son air dépressif lui fit froncer les sourcils mais il tenta de cacher tant bien que mal son inquiétude pour Lui. Lorsque Lucius se sentait mélancolique, ce n'était jamais bon. Narcissa passa une main douce sur les épaules de son époux puis invita Severus à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en cuir noir pendant qu'elle lui servait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Le blond avait reprit un air calme mais trop froid pour paraître sincère. Néanmoins, Severus accepta le verre d'alcool sans poser la moindre question à son meilleur ami.

-Le Maître voulait te voir mais je lui ai dit que Dumbledore t'avait interdit de passer le week-end loin de ton fils. Tu as déjà été le chercher? Demanda Lucius.  
-Oui, Aleksandre est au Manoir avec Molly, Black et Lupin. Mais son psychiatre m'a dit qu'il avait fait un rêve mardi soir. Et tu sais ce que c'était?  
-Des moutons roses volants qui mangeaient des Patacitrouilles? Proposa Lucius sans y croire vraiment.  
-Toi. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en train de torturer le gamin qu'il a tué hier soir.

Le visage déjà pâle de Lucius blêmit et il se redressa dans son fauteuil, le fixant avec inquiétude. Dépité, Severus s'aperçut que Lucius était tout aussi ébahi que lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé pour qu'Aleksandre assiste à cela. Les yeux de Narcissa étaient écarquillés et lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment cela était-ce possible, Severus ne put qu'hausser les épaules, un air malheureux sur le visage. Il voulait empêcher que cela ne survienne une autre fois. C'était trop dur pour Aleksandre d'être présent à des séances punitives comme celle là. Et si un jour Aleksandre arrivait d'une manière ou d'une autre à voir ce qu'il se passait au Manoir du Lord et que c'était lui, _lui_, qui torturait quelqu'un, jouant avec les sortilèges Doloris? Cette simple éventualité le fit frémir et un frisson glacé traversa son échine. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que tout cela entraînerait! Aleksandre ayant peur de lui serait terrible à supporter. Severus posa son verre sur la table basse en verre qui devait coûter des milliers de gallions et il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-J'ai pensé à sa cicatrice, déclara Severus. Dumbledore m'a plusieurs fois confié que le gamin souffrait de sa cicatrice lorsque le Lord était près de lui. Ils semblent d'une manière ou d'une autre liés.  
-Mentalement, supposa Narcissa.  
-De toute manière, commença Lucius, cette cicatrice n'est pas seulement une cicatrice. Elle est le résultat d'un Sortilège de la Mort. Le plus puissant sortilège existant alors il est peu probable que cet éclair ne soit qu'une cicatrice, témoin de cette nuit. Aleksandre a certainement pénétré d'une quelconque façon dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être que l'Occlumencie serait nécessaire pour éviter que cela n'arrive une nouvelle fois.  
-Attends Lucius, Tu-Sais-Qui a l'esprit plus protégé que n'importe qui. Personne, pas même un Legillimens confirmé, n'est capable de traverser ses barrières mentales, et sans vouloir te vexer Severus, Aleksandre ne sait même pas ce qu'est la Légillimencie et l'Occlumencie. Je doute vraiment que ce so…  
-Comme je le disais auparavant, coupa sèchement son époux faisant froncer les sourcils à Narcissa, le gamin et le Lord sont liés et peut-être que ce lien abaisse toutes les protections mentales.  
-C'est une bonne supposition, approuva Severus.

Et Merlin, si Aleksandre et Voldemort étaient vraiment liés de cette manière, l'Occlumencie serait inutile. Cependant, le développement de Lucius était intéressant et l'idée n'était pas à rejeter ou à balayer d'un revers de la main. Loin de là. Bien sur, l'unique possibilité de découvrir si Aleksandre pouvoir entrer dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort était de voir si celui-ci le pouvait aussi. Si ce lien marchait à double sens. Néanmoins, souffler cette éventualité au Lord n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Plus longtemps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait cette possible connexion, mieux c'était pour Aleksandre. Si jamais l'homme entrait dans l'esprit de l'enfant et apprenait qui il était, Severus serait considéré comme mort, Lucius et Narcissa aussi puisque tous deux connaissaient la véritable identité du gamin, suivi de Drago en tant que vengeance personnelle évidemment et enfin Aleksandre serait facilement retrouvé et tué. Severus sentit son cœur remonter au bord des lèvres en imaginant ce scénario horrible et il posa une main devant sa bouche pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Décidément, dès que quelque chose concernait Aleksandre, il devenait fébrile et, selon lui, incompétent.

Cependant, le développement de Lucius était intéressant et l'idée n'était pas à rejeter ou à balayer d'un revers de la main. Loin de là. Bien sur, l'unique possibilité de découvrir si Aleksandre pouvoir entrer dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort était de voir si celui-ci le pouvait aussi. Si ce lien marchait à double sens. Néanmoins, souffler cette éventualité au Lord n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Plus longtemps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait cette possible connexion, mieux c'était pour Aleksandre. Si jamais l'homme entrait dans l'esprit de l'enfant et apprenait qui il était, Severus serait considéré comme mort, Lucius et Narcissa aussi puisque tous deux connaissaient la véritable identité du gamin, suivi de Drago en tant que vengeance personnelle évidemment et enfin Aleksandre serait facilement retrouvé et tué. Severus sentit son cœur remonter au bord des lèvres en imaginant ce scénario horrible et il posa une main devant sa bouche pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Décidément, dès que quelque chose concernait Aleksandre, il devenait fébrile et, selon lui, incompétent.

Durant une longue demi-heure, les trois amis tentèrent d'apporter une solution à cela. Narcissa dut les quitter au bout d'une dizaine de minutes en voyant l'heure tourner rapidement pour aller enfiler une jolie robe, de belles chaussures, coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds et se maquiller. Elle avait été invitée à un repas chez Mrs Zabini, la mère de Blaise, et cela aurait été indécent de refuser cette invitation. Lucius regarda son épouse quitter le Salon, la mélancolie revenant dans ses yeux bleus-gris. Mais il se reprit et continua la conversation avec son meilleur ami qui n'était pas dupe. Ils continuèrent à lister toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux pour protéger l'esprit d'Aleksandre face à Voldemort. Par Salazar, ils n'étaient même pas certains qu'une telle connexion s'était établie des années auparavant, ce 31 octobre 1981. En tout cas, l'Occlumencie n'était pas envisageable puisque le lien qui unissait probablement Aleksandre et Voldemort était bien plus puissant. De plus, Severus doutait vraiment que son fils soit dans la capacité d'apprendre une telle branche de la magie qui relevait surtout de la force mentale. Son esprit était bien trop chamboulé et tourmenté pour qu'il soit capable d'apprendre la base même de l'Occlumencie. Severus décida de parler de ce cauchemar plus en détail avec son Fils à la fin du week-end et il chercherait à nouveau une solution avec les précisions apportées par son fils.

-Je pense bloquer son esprit avec un sortilège pendant quelques semaines, conclut Severus en se laissant glisser dans le fauteuil, à présent légèrement soulagé. Pendant ce temps là, je chercherais une solution.  
-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Lucius. Je ferais quelques recherches de mon côté aussi.  
-Merci Lucius. …Tout va bien? Tu as l'air plus ou moins furieux, s'enquit légèrement Severus en prenant soin de ne pas dire que Lucius paraissait tout simplement triste.  
-J'ai l'air d'aller mal, cracha l'homme d'une voix glaciale.

Et en repartant par la Cheminée du Salon des Malefoy, Severus ne manqua pas les épaules de Lucius qui s'affaissèrent de tristesse. La dernière vision qu'il eut avant d'être englouti par un torrent de flammes fut Lucius, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, le dos courbé. Severus aurait souhaité rester et rassurer son meilleur ami mais celui-ci était d'une fierté astronomique et avant même de pouvoir lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, un sortilège l'aurait déjà renvoyé chez lui.

oOo

Ce fut une demi-heure plus tard que Severus appela Aleksandre pour le dîner. Précipitamment, l'enfant commença à descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse sans se soucier de tomber. Cependant, il s'arrêta brutalement sur une marche avant de les remonter à la même allure: il avait oublié de se laver les mains à la Salle de Bain. Aleksandre pouffa derrière sa main en glissant sur le sol. À l'étage inférieur, Severus eut un petit sourire amusé en entendant l'eau du robinet couler rapidement puis s'arrêter et de nouveaux pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier comme si une troupe de dragons passait au dessus de leur tête. Lorsqu'Aleksandre apparut dans la Cuisine, Severus le trouva bien excité alors qu'il était fatigué lorsqu'il l'avait déposé sur son lit. Il sautillait joyeusement sur place. Sirius fit un grand sourire à l'enfant qui se précipita vers lui. Il murmura quelque chose à son oreille qui fit rire l'ancien prisonnier puis prit sa place habituelle: contre le mur. Severus fut heureux de voir cela. Son cœur se réchauffa. Si son fils pouvait se rapprocher des adultes avec qui il vivait tous les week-ends alors qu'il le fasse même si c'était avec Black.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, dans le calme. Aleksandre était silencieux. Il jouait avec ses couverts et sa nourriture tout en mangeant. Il s'amusait à émietter son bout de pain au dessus de son assiette. Riant, l'enfant montra son œuvre à son Père qui hocha la tête avec un sourire. Sirius et Mrs Weasley discutaient joyeusement sur le travail du mari de cette dernière. Elle se plaignit des inventions de plus en plus loufoques d'Arthur avec des objets provenant du Monde Moldu. Sa dernière folie avait été une petite télévision puisqu'il était toujours fasciné par celle qui était dans la Salle de Jeu au Troisième Étage. Au fond, Molly était heureuse qu'il prenne parfois un peu de temps, bien que trop rarement maintenant, pour bricoler tous ces objets Moldus qui le fascinaient tant. Ça lui permettait de se changer les idées, d'éloigner le danger que représentait Voldemort et ses Mangemorts de son esprit. L'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter chaque jour pour ses enfants, sa femme et ses proches. Severus et Remus, eux, conversaient sur la nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard: Dolores Ombrage. Selon tout le monde que ce soit les étudiants de toutes les maisons, les professeurs ou les parents, elle était une enseignante incompétente. Mais elle permettait au Ministère de s'assurer que le retour de Lord Voldemort soit perçu comme une sottise au sein même de l'école de Sorcellerie avec l'aide des Serpentards et au grand dam de Severus.

Les mets de Mrs Weasley étaient toujours aussi délicieux et Severus fit de gros yeux à Aleksandre lorsqu'il attrapa un bout de carottes à la main pour le fourrer dans sa bouche. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire innocent à son encontre mais se servit tout de même de sa fourchette. Une fois fini, il coupa un bout de pain et le trempa dans la sauce qui traînait dans son assiette, posa quelques grains de riz restants dessus puis mit le tout dans sa bouche. Hum… Succulent! Le garçon essuya tranquillement ses mains sur son jean sans penser une seule seconde à se servir de la serviette à sa droite. Heureusement, Severus ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Sirius qui sourit en le voyant faire mais il garda le silence. Le garçon était si attendrissant! Merlin… Harry lui manquait tellement. Voir Aleksandre lui rappelait toujours un peu plus la disparition de son filleul qui n'était ni entre les mains de Voldemort ni dans sa famille. Où Harry avait-il pu aller? Et pourquoi? Pourquoi son filleul était parti sans un mot? Sans même les prévenir? Sans même _le _prévenir? Dumbledore avait déployé les trois quarts de l'Ordre du Phénix pour retrouver l'adolescent mais… rien. Rien du tout. Pas même une seule piste. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu. Il n'y avait aucune trace chez les Dursley. Son Oncle se rappelait vaguement la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son neveu mais son esprit était confus, embrouillé. Remus avait supposé qu'il avait subi un sortilège de confusion mais qui lui aurait lancé? Harry semblait être parti de lui-même mais sans utiliser sa magie, comment aurait-il pu faire?

Le soupir désespéré qui traversa ses lèvres attira l'attention d'Aleksandre qui leva les yeux vers lui. L'enfant lui sourit de toutes ses dents, ses yeux magnifiques brillant de joie. Sirius lui rendit en ignorant sa gorge serrée lorsqu'il remarqua les éclats émeraude dans les prunelles du gamin de Severus. La main de Remus serra soudainement sa cuisse comme si le Loup-Garou avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées. Sirius tourna la tête vers lui et Remus lui fit un petit signe de la tête encourageant. Remus aussi souffrait de la disparition inattendue d'Harry. Aleksandre accepta la crème brûlée que Mrs Weasley lui tendit. À la fin du dîner -oh Salazar- il avait quelques grains de riz dans les cheveux, ses mains étaient toutes collantes et sales et une trace de caramel ornait sa joue. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, cachant son sourire amusé, en le voyant ainsi. Comment pouvait-il manger ainsi? Le pire était qu'Aleksandre ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Mrs Weasley laissa échapper un rire amusé suivi de Remus et Sirius. Cependant, Aleksandre était trop concentré dans l'observation de la cuillère en argent qu'il avait léché et léché avec gourmandise pour remarquer qu'il était l'objet de l'attention des adultes.

-Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu manges, soupira Severus d'une voix douce. Viens, on va te nettoyer.  
-Je sais manger! Protesta le garçon en se levant.  
-Laisse Snape, je m'en occupe. Finis de manger, proposa Sirius en faisant un signe de tête à Aleksandre pour qu'il le suive. Je te promets de ne pas le noyer dans le lavabo.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un hochement de tête puis la porte se referma derrière le fugitif laissant la cuisine dans un silence surpris. Sirius proposer de l'aide à Severus? Le monde tournerait-il à l'envers? Aleksandre l'attendait sur la première marche de l'escalier. Tranquillement, ils montèrent à l'étage puis dès qu'ils furent dans le grand couloir, Sirius proposa un défi à l'enfant: le premier arrivé à la Salle de Bain. Aussitôt proposé, aussitôt accepté! Ils se mirent à courir dans le long couloir. C'était une chance que les couloirs du Manoir soient grands sinon en quelques enjambées l'adulte aurait déjà atteint une des Salle de Bain. L'animagus prit son temps et laissa Aleksandre le dépasser et gagner la course. Celui-ci poussa un cri de victoire en étant persuadé de ses performances physiques exceptionnelles en levant le poing au ciel. Le tout en riant. C'est à ce moment là que Sirius remarqua qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait ou entendait Aleksandre rire était lorsque celui-ci était avec son Père. Le garçon riait peu et l'avoir fait lui donnait un sentiment de satisfaction plaisant. En dépit de sa maladie, Aleksandre était toujours étrange. Un mystère aux yeux de beaucoup. Comme si d'autres secrets l'entouraient.

Sirius l'aida à se débarbouiller. Aleks avait rougi en secouant la tête pour faire tomber les grains de riz dans ses cheveux. Ses mains furent nettoyées grâce au savon rouge à la fraise qui sentait vraiment comme le fruit. Mrs Weasley avait déposé ses savons dans _toute _les Salles de Bain du Manoir. Ensuite, il se brossa les dents même s'il savait qu'il le referait après la douche car son Père lui disait toujours de le faire _après _la douche. Puis il effaça la trace marron sur sa joue en frottant. Finalement, après s'être assuré qu'une serviette chaude -merci la magie!-était à disposition, Sirius sortit de la pièce pour le laisser se doucher calmement.

**

* * *

**

__

**Voici le nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de discussion ^^  
Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir eut le temps d'y répondre à toute mais je le ferais pour ce chapitre ^^.  
Un chapitre plus calme après celui de la semaine dernière ^^  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitule: 'Lucius Malefoy'.  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews  
et à Mercredi prochain ^^  
Patmol25'**

_**Info: Chapitre remis en ligne une fois corrigé le 16/05/09. Merci à ma bêta -Mounette-**_


	19. IX: Lucius Malefoy

**Chapitre: Lucius Malefoy.**

Lucius Malefoy était un homme blond, grand et très charismatique. Riche et classe étaient deux mots le décrivant parfaitement. Il avait un fils nommé Drago, très charmant et doué, et une femme depuis une vingtaine d'année appelée Narcissa qui était très douce et aimante. Sa famille était la perfection incarnée à ses yeux. Évidemment, il y'avait ce lourd et douloureux secret dont personne n'en connaissait le contenu sauf les Snape -et Aleksandre ne le savait toujours pas-. Mais moins Lucius en parlait, mieux il se sentait. Bien que cela faisait des années que le drame était survenu au sein de sa famille, l'absence de Sämael restait bien trop douloureuse pour lui tout comme pour Narcissa et Drago. Ils n'en parlaient que très peu et ça le satisfaisait ainsi.

Mais selon Lucius, tout allait merveilleusement bien avec les membres qui composaient sa famille. C'est vrai que Drago, le Prince des Serpentard dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, était un garçon quelques fois capricieux mais en dehors de cela, il était très fier de lui. Après tout, c'était encore un enfant alors il était normal qu'il fasse parfois des caprices. Son fils était comme il ce l'était toujours imaginé. Beau, intelligent, malicieux, rusé. Son fort caractère allait l'aider dans la vie. Il était certain que Drago allait aller aussi loin que lui dans sa vie que ce soit professionnellement et socialement. Drago allait s'entourer des personnes les plus compétentes et les plus fidèles. Autant dire que Lucius était fier comme un paon de son fils. Tout cela pour dire qu'il aimait sa famille plus que tout au monde. Et c'était cette raison qui l'avait poussé à se rallier du côté de Dumbledore, espionnant ainsi Lord Voldemort: son Maître a qui il avait donné son allégeance à ses dix-sept ans. Et, logiquement, le mettant en danger mais il savait aussi qu'en cas de besoin, Dumbledore offrirait la protection nécessaire à sa femme et son fils. S'il devait mourir pour cela, soit il le ferrait. Il ne perdrait pas un autre membre de sa famille.

Ce matin-là, un dimanche vers dix heure, l'homme était particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il est vrai que malgré la mauvaise soirée passé en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres à régler des derniers détails pour l'intronisation de nouveaux membres au sein des Mangemorts, Lucius était joyeux. Évidemment, l'attaque imminente que le Lord projetait était inquiétante mais l'homme semblait avoir encore de nombreuses hésitations, éloignant le projet puis le rapprochant avant de le mettre de côté. Oh oui, en ce moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très indécis.

Enfin, Lucius avait enfin retrouvé sa bonne humeur, décidé à ne pas se laisser submerger par la tristesse et la mélancolie. Après tout, les vacances approchaient à grands pas et Lucius frétillait d'impatience de revoir son fils. C'est pourquoi il se plaça derrière sa femme, l'embrassa sur sa joue, déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, sur son épaule puis se redressa toujours aussi souriant. Narcissa lui sourit à son tour, heureuse, et retourna à la lecture de son journal: _La_ _Gazette_ _des_ _Sorciers_, ce célèbre quotidien que les trois quarts de la population sorcière recevait tout les matins. Parfois, Lucius était débordant d'affection et son épouse ne s'en plaignait pas! Surtout après l'avoir vu se noyer dans ses verres de Whisky pendant une soirée entière.

Après sa famille, Lucius chérissait particulièrement la famille de son meilleur ami qui était Severus Snape. Le plus jeune Maître des Potions de la Grande Bretagne depuis des années. Ce talent lui avait été à la fois bénéfique pour sa carrière et sa popularité mais aussi néfaste puisqu'il avait immédiatement intéressé Lord Voldemort, à la recherche d'un Maître des Potions compétent. Parfois Lucius se sentait coupable d'avoir entraîné son meilleur ami dans son délire de la pureté du sang lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il avait commit la même erreur en embrigadant Regulus. Et son second meilleur ami était à ce jour enterré. Amer souvenir pour Lucius. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier que Severus avait toujours été intéressé par la Magie Noire et ce depuis leur plus jeune âge. Mais bien avant lui, Severus s'était aperçut de la réelle personnalité du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il était devenu espion avant la mort de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé: Lily Potter. La vie n'avait pas vraiment sourit à Severus. Il avait d'abord du subir l'indifférence de sa Mère sorcière, Elienn, et la violence de son Père Moldu, Tobias, tout en protégeant sa sœur puis les railleries des élèves de Poudlard et enfin, il avait intégré le cercle des Mangemorts sous l'influence de Lucius: son premier et vrai ami. Heureusement, Severus avait retrouvé sa sœur, son neveu et avait trouvé un fils. Oh oui, Lucius adorait ses deux filleuls même si pour le plus jeune, Aleksandre, ce n'était pas vraiment réciproque. Il grimaça à cette pensée.

-Que fais-tu aujourd'hui? Demanda Narcissa en se beurrant un toast.  
-Je dois aller voir Severus et parler à Dumbledore, répondit-il. Je vais bientôt y aller. Et toi, tu dois faire quelque chose?  
-Charlotte Parkinson m'a invité à prendre le déjeuner avec quelques autres amies. Il y'aura aussi la Mère de Blaise.

Lucius acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas personnellement Mrs Parkinson qui n'était guère gracieuse et était une vraie mégère. Elle adulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ventait tout ses exploits alors qu'elle n'avait eut l'occasion de le rencontrer quelques rare fois. Elle jalousait beaucoup Narcissa qui était, dans une demi-mesure, plus proche qu'elle du Seigneur des Ténèbres étant la femme de son bras droit. Charlotte Parkinson était surtout imbue d'elle-même alors qu'elle portait tout les caractéristiques d'un bouledogue. Lorsqu'il l'avait confié à Narcissa, elle avait éclaté de rire en lui disant de ne pas en faire part à Pansy. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il n'adorait pas sa fille, Pansy. Bien au contraire, la jeune femme était très jolie avec ses cheveux coupés au carré, des yeux marrons et un sourire de peste arrogante. Heureusement, elle n'avait prit aucun trait disgracieux de sa Mère. Et Pansy était loin d'être idiote puisqu'il avait déjà eut des conversations très intéressantes avec elle lorsqu'elle venait au Manoir Malefoy pendant les vacances. Le seul problème était que son Père était un de ses camarades Mangemorts et que Pansy n'allait certainement pas échapper à une intégration au Cercle, une fois plus grande. Mais malgré cela, il l'appréciait énormément l'amie de son fils.

En pensant à Pansy, Lucius repensa à son fils du même âge. Lucius avait toujours voulu marier Drago à Pansy si son fils l'acceptait. Et pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas puisque Drago penchait plus vers les mâles que les filles. Déjà mélancolique, Lucius se souvint la gêne de son fils, son si petit bébé, lorsque celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il avait UN petit ami. Il s'en souvenait même très bien! Il était dans son bureau à finir de remplir des documents personnels à l'attention de Gringott's lorsque Drago avait frappé contre la porte, sèchement. Lucius l'avait invité à entrer et le jeune homme s'était assis sur le fauteuil, face à lui. Lucius avait été étonné par le visage que Drago tentait de garder impassible. Il était rare qu'entre eux, ils fassent attention à garder un visage vide d'émotion. Et finalement, en rougissant de plus en plus et en baissant la tête sur ses genoux, Drago lui avait murmuré, d'une voix si basse qu'il avait dut tendre l'oreille, qu'il avait un petit copain depuis trois mois. Lucius était resté figé, la main pendant dans le vide, les yeux fixés sur son fils. Son instinct protecteur de Père, très fort chez lui à certains moments, était ressorti et il avait faillit hurler qu'il était trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami mais il s'était ravisé à temps en demandant _qui _était l'heureux élu de son cœur. Son fils en couple et en plus avec un homme! Lucius avait eut l'impression de prendre dix ans en quelques minutes.

-Adrian Pucey, avait chuchoté Drago, rouge. Il a deux ans de plus que moi. Tu sais… c'est un poursuiveur dans notre équipe.  
-C'est bien, avait répondu Lucius tout aussi bas, la gorge serrée. Tu es grand maintenant…

Avec le temps et les regards noirs de Narcissa, Lucius avait apprit à partager son fils avec une autre personne que sa femme. Adrian et Drago étaient restés ensemble pendant neuf mois à la grande frayeur de Lucius qui espérait de tout son cœur que Drago n'avait pas eu de contact physique plus que nécessaire avec ce garçon. Ils s'étaient quittés l'année précédente. Lucius avait sourit étrangement lorsque Drago lui avait annoncé que c'était _lui _qui l'avait quitté car Adrian s'était montré trop jaloux et possessif avec lui et comme Drago lui avait rétorqué: _Un Malefoy n'appartient à personne. _La fierté de Lucius envers son fils s'était encore accru.

La première fois que ce Pucey était venue chez eux en temps que petit ami de son fils, il avait été accueillit par un regard critique. Adrian connaissant la réputation de Mr Malefoy était terrifié à l'idée de le rencontrer mais Drago avait du insister, fier de le présenter à sa famille. Les regards noirs avaient continués très longtemps jusqu'à ce que Mrs Malefoy crie sur Lucius lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux. Étrangement, la colère de Narcissa s'était immédiatement apaisée lorsque Lucius avait hurlé que c'était son bébé -Drago- qui ramenait des garçons à la maison! Elle s'était alors moquée de lui, pendant longtemps, mais trouvait cela attendrissant. Après cela, Lucius et Adrian s'étaient adorés. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Drago le quitte et Lucius était pressé que le gamin finisse sa dernière année à Poudlard et rejoigne les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se proposerait volontiers pour l'entraîner et ce morveux allait le regretter.

Sortant de ses souvenirs et de ses plans remplis de vengeance, l'homme entama une discussion avec sa femme sur les derniers évènements guère intéressant que relataient la Gazette des Sorciers. Un sorcier avait été jugé par le Mangenmagot pour avoir tenté de vendre des chapeaux ensorcelés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le journal évoquait aussi l'étrange maladie qui frappait les Dragons du Nord de la Hollande et qui inquiétait les dresseurs de Dragons et les animages. Les animaux étaient fatigués, se nourrissaient peu, leurs écailles s'abîmaient facilement et la puissance de leurs flammes s'était affaibli. Il y'avait aussi ces trois Hippogriffes qui s'étaient enfuis de leur Parc Naturel Magique au Nord du Portugal. Le pays était en émoi et une horde d'auror et de animages avaient été lancés pour retrouver les animaux. En gros, ce n'était pas des choses qui intéressaient les deux époux Malefoy.

-Ce journal merdique consacre une page entière pour cinq dragons malades mais n'accepte toujours pas le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la guerre imminente! S'exclama Narcissa avec colère. C'est vraiment un torchon de sottise!  
-Ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui ma Chérie, soupira Lucius. Quand le Ministère comprendra où leurs intérêts auraient dut se tourner, je crains qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Ses troupes se gonflent de jour en jour. Beaucoup d'enfants qui viennent de finir leur scolarité à Dumstrang l'a rejoint. Il y'a aussi quelques jeunes du Ministère qui doivent hurler que les dires de Potter et Dumbledore sont des paroles de deux fous dont un s'est enfuit. Sombres abrutis.  
-Je crois qu'il est préférable qu'Aleksandre soit loin et inconscient de toutes cette effervescence.  
-Je n'en suis pas si sur, commenta Lucius en se levant, s'apprêtant à partir. Si _il _le retrouve un jour, Aleksandre n'aura aucune chance face à lui.

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps-là, à Poudlard, deux Serpentards étaient assis face à face sur des fauteuils verts de leur Salle Commune. L'un mangeait des Chocogrenouilles et l'autre continuait son devoir de Potions en maudissant son Oncle qui osait donner des devoir pendant les week-end. C'était de l'esclavage! Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été en retenue tout les soirs de la semaine en compagnie de Rusard, -beurk- avec Blaise à cause d'une petit blague sur un Gryffondor de Premier Année, il aurait eut le temps de faire son travail. Mais la vieille Mc Gonagall avait hurlé comme une vieille chouette en leur rapportant que leur victime faisant encore des cauchemars sur l'étrange fantôme qu'ils avaient fait apparaître. Le plus vexant pour leur Professeur de Métamorphose avait dû être le moment où Jonathan avait explosé de rire en imaginant le gamin se réveiller en hurlant chaque nuit et courir jusque dans les appartements de sa Directrice de Maison. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jonathan à ce souvenir mais il se remit très vite au travail. Et Drago, évidemment, l'avait déjà fait et l'aidait à peine. Le blond était trop occupé à se goinfrer et à jeter les cartes des sorciers qu'il n'aimait pas et qui n'était guère intéressant au feu. Autant dire que de grands sorciers comme Dumbledore ou encore Damoclès Belby s'enflammèrent rapidement et plusieurs fois dans la Cheminée des Serpentards.

-Tu sais, j'ai parlé à mon Père avant la rentrée, commença Drago en s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la Salle Commune.  
-Vraiment? Moi aussi, je parle à mon Oncle à chaque fois que je le voie, ironisa Jonathan en lui lançant un regard noir. Étrange, non?  
-Oh, tu veux pas savoir. Dommage, c'est sur ton cousin et son école, et sur plein de chose le concernant.

Les dents de Jonathan mordirent sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se retenait de hurler des grossièretés sur son meilleur ami. Oh oui, il adorait Drago qu'il considérait comme son frère après toute ses années d'amitié mais il le détestait carrément lorsque le Prince des Serpentards se permettait de le manipuler de cette manière. Et Jonathan savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de soupirer et de lui assurer qu'il voulait absolument tout savoir. Il devait aussi ajouter que Drago était la personne la plus merveilleuse que la terre portait et que, Salazar, il ne serait pas entier s'il ne le connaissait pas. C'est ce que Jonathan fit d'une voix lasse et un sourire narquois et satisfait étira les lèvres pourpres de Drago. Celui-ci se redressa sur son fauteuil et lui jeta une Chocogrenouille qui l'attrapa d'une main. Prenant un air princier, Drago s'assura une dernière fois que personne ne les écoutaient. De toute manière, la Salle Commune était pratiquement vide. Rassuré, il se pencha vers Jonathan.

Calmement mais intérieurement impatient, le jeune Snape posa sa plume, délaissant son devoir pendant un instant. Après tout, ce n'était pas dramatique un travail en retard. Ses résultats étaient toujours excellents puisque le niveau à Dumstrang était un peu plus élevés dans certaines matières. Ses dernières semaines de cours avaient été difficile pour lui malgré le soutien de sa Mère, de son Oncle et, incroyable pour les autres, de son meilleur ami. Tout d'abord l'arrivé non désiré d'un cousin du même âge que lui mais complètement retardé qui était une chose assez honteuse et difficile à aborder avec quelqu'un, puis sa rentrée à Poudlard dans la maison des Serpentards. Tous l'avait accueillit avec sympathie et joie en constatant son lien de parenté évident avec leur Directeur de Maison. Après tout, il portait le nom de famille _Snape _alors ce n'était pas difficile de le relier à Severus. Très vite, Jonathan avait tissé des liens avec Blaise, un garçon introverti, et Pansy, une petite peste tout à fait charmante, qu'il adorait tout en restant très proche de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, son amitié avec le blond l'avait beaucoup aidé. Cependant, tout les élèves le regardaient étrangement. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son lien de parenté avec le Professeur de Runes -sa Mère- et du Professeur de Potions ou s'il était juste un adolescent étrange mais ses regards étaient… gênants. Drago lui avait confié que l'Angleterre était un pays encore très rigide contrairement à Dumstrang.

-Alors?  
-L'école où ton cousin va, c'est bien un Hôpital pour des retardés. Enfin, tu sais bien quoi. Mais il est aussi considéré comme psychiatrique.  
-Psychiatrique? S'étonna Jonathan, les yeux écarquillés. J'en ai pas entendus parler. Mon Oncle nous l'aurait dit, non? Psychiatrique, c'est pour les fous…  
-Tu crois qu'il est fou?

Seul un silence pesant répondit à Drago. Il avait voulu le dire plus tôt à son meilleur ami mais il hésitait, sachant que cette histoire allait le tourmenter. Jonathan avait honte de l'état mental de celui qui était devenu son cousin contre son gré parce que tout les autres adolescents de l'Ordre du Phénix lui avaient demandés, _à lui_, ce que signifiait concrètement être un enfant retardé mental comme Aleksandre. En effet, tous avait eut peur de le demander directement à Severus. Jonathan savait qu'il était purement stupide d'être gêné mais c'était plus facile de clamer à tout le monde que son cousin était un intellectuel faisant de grandes et difficiles études que d'avouer que son cousin était handicapé. Il ne dénigrait pas Aleksandre, loin de là. Ce n'était pas de sa faute en plus de cela. Mais Jonathan n'arrivait pas à imaginer une relation entre lui et son cousin. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait être.

D'accord, il avait reçu une lettre plutôt enthousiaste de son cousin, lui racontant tout ce qu'il faisait à l'école, ses nouveaux amis, le cours de Potion qu'il détestait mais celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Sciences Moldus qu'il adorait. La longue lettre que Jonathan avait reçut l'avait beaucoup plus touché qu'il n'avait osé le dire et le montrer. Jonathan y'avait répondu en quelques phrases, rapportant à Aleksandre que Poudlard était un endroit merveilleux, féerique par rapport au sombre mais immense domaine de Dumstrang, que Drago et lui étaient toujours ensemble.

Peut-être pendant les prochaines vacances, ils allaient pouvoir discuter un peu plus ensemble et apprendre à se connaître. Alors à ce moment là, il ne se poserait plus de telles questions. Jonathan soupira. Les sentiments qu'il avait envers Aleksandre était compliqué, mélangé. Il ne savait pas s'il le détestait, si Aleksandre l'indifférait ou s'il tenait tout de même un peu à lui. Au fond, c'était un petit mélange de ses trois points et c'était inquiétant… Et par Merlin, le mot '_psychiatrique_', que ce soit chez les Moldus ou chez les Sorciers, représentait ce qui touchait à la folie, à l'aliénation. Est-ce que Aleksandre était cinglé? En plus d'être débile?

Drago et Jonathan échangèrent un regard entendu: ils devaient découvrir tout ce qui se disait sur cette étrange école pour jeunes sorciers malades. Une petite pointe d'amertume serra le cœur de Jonathan qui reprit sa plume. Il était vexé et en colère parce que ni son Oncle ni sa Mère ne lui avaient parlés de ce détail!

-Lucius te l'as dit? S'étonna soudainement Jonathan.  
-Oh… quand je disais que nous avions parlés, je parlais de mon Père et de ma Mère. Moi, j'étais derrière la porte. C'était comme si je participais à la conversation avec eux, n'est ce pas?  
-Évidemment, ça m'arrive aussi d'avoir une discussion à travers les portes. C'est tellement plus agréable.

**oOo**

Une heure plus tard, Lucius apparut devant les portes du Manoir des Snape après s'être changé une nouvelle fois, avoir fait un tour au Ministère pour grappiller quelques informations sur les complots entre Fudge et cette saleté d'Ombrage qui faisait trop parfaitement son travail à Poudlard! Cette femme commençait à imposer son contrôle sur toute l'école d'une façon inquiétante. Elle semblait être partout à la fois. Elle tenait sous son joug une partie des Serpentards et les Professeurs ne pouvaient s'opposer ouvertement à elle sans risquer un renvoi prématuré. En tout cas, que ce soit à Poudlard ou dans le monde magique, une majorité étaient convaincus que Dumbledore et Harry Potter étaient deux cinglés, dérangés mentalement, inventant des mensonges grotesque tel que le retour de Lord Voldemort. Et heureusement que le garçon n'était plus à Poudlard pour cette année là car il aurait beaucoup souffert de ces rumeurs désobligeantes. Severus s'était rangé immédiatement de son avis en constatant l'ambiance électrique au sein de Poudlard. La haine entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient plus intenses que jamais. Heureusement, Drago et Jonathan s'étaient montrés plus ou moins discrets ses dernières semaines. Aleksandre aurait vraiment été encore plus troublé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mrs Weasley l'accueillit joyeusement à l'entrée comme si elle avait été prévenu de son arrivée, lui mit une tasse de thé chaud à la menthe entre les mains, enleva sa cape noire bordée de fils argentés pour l'accrocher près de la porte d'entrée et le poussa vers une chaise de la Cuisine sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. Lucius salua d'un signe de tête aimable Sirius, Remus et Hestia Jones qui était une nouvelle membre de l'Ordre. Il obéit avec grand plaisir à Molly en prenant place autour de la large table. Comme souvent, il y'avait une assiette débordante de gâteaux aux chocolats posé au milieu de la table. Machinalement, Lucius s'en servit un et le grignota -succulent- et maudit intérieurement la femme Weasley: il allait grossir à force de venir ici. La porte de la Cuisine s'ouvrit et ce fut Elena qui, rentré pour la journée, entra avec un paquet de copies d'élèves entre les mains. Elena avait toujours été une passionné des Runes et elle devait être heureuse de pouvoir enseigner cette matière à Poudlard. Elle fit un grand sourire à Lucius.

Tout en buvant sa tasse de thé et en écoutant d'une oreille la discussion qui avait prit place dans la Cuisine, l'aristocrate songeait à Aleksandre et il espérait que celui-ci n'allait pas devenir fou en le voyant. Par Merlin, ses relations étaient déjà assez tendues avec lui, au grand étonnement de tous qui pensaient que les Malefoy et les Snape ne pouvaient que s'adorer, sans ajouter en plus une vision de tortionnaire par dessus celle de Mangemort. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'Aleksandre se mette à hurler hystériquement à cause de ce cauchemar qu'il avait fait. D'ailleurs, il avait fait quelques recherches qui s'étaient révélés vaines pour un possible lien mental entre Voldemort et Aleksandre. Ce n'était guère étonnant qu'il ne trouve rien puisque leur histoire était exceptionnel et unique. Cependant, Lucius avait conscience que Severus et lui devaient trouver rapidement une solution à tout ceci.

-Severus est dans son bureau, annonça Elena.

En effet, le Maître des Potions était dans son bureau avec Aleksandre qui était en train de rédiger son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec l'aide de son Père. Severus était assis sur la banquette en cuir et Aleksandre avait opté pour le tapis au sol puisqu'il pouvait être ainsi plus proche de la table et il écrirait plus soigneusement que s'il était éloigné. Severus avait reniflé dédaigneusement à cette proposition puis accepté que son fils s'assoit par terre s'il était plus à l'aise ainsi.

Depuis, Aleksandre et Severus travaillaient ensemble. Ce dernier tentait de ne pas s'arracher les cheveux, ou pire, de se frapper la tête contre tout les murs. Mais non, il était très patient à ce jour. Et par Merlin, tout le monde savait que la patience n'était pas une qualité qu'on lui attribuait de bon cœur. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Pas qu'Aleksandre faisait n'importe quoi mais il était si peu soigneux. Il avait de l'encre sur les mains et Severus se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour s'en mettre sur les doigts. Et ce n'était pas le plus irritant, lui qui était très méticuleux. Il y'avait aussi quelques taches d'encres sombres sur son parchemin et son écriture était… pratiquement illisible. C'était semblable à des pattes de mouches! Pourtant, il voyait que l'enfant essayait de faire un effort à écrire proprement.

Trop concentré dans son devoir que le Professeur Keynes leur avait donné sur les détraqueurs, un frissonnement le parcourut en repensant à son expérience plus que désagréable en Troisième Année, Aleksandre n'entendit pas la porte du bureau s'ouvrir après que quelques coups sec soient frappés. Il continua à lister les différents effets provoqués en la présence des gardiens d'Azkaban, les énumérant à voix haute en attendant l'assentiment de son Père.

Ce dernier se tourna vers la porte et vit Lucius. Il hocha la tête en guise de salut vers lui avant de se souvenir brusquement du cauchemar violent d'Aleksandre durant la semaine. Severus avait décidé de lui en parler lorsqu'il le coucherait parce que s'il l'auvait fait plus tôt, l'enfant aurait été distant et aurait passé un week-end… merdique. Son fils allait certainement réagir violemment face à son Parrain. Parrain qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas alors qu'il adorait Narcissa au grand bonheur de la femme. Severus grimaça en anticipant la réaction de son fils mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose à Lucius qu'Aleksandre se tournait déjà vers lui.

Alors, la réaction d'Aleksandre ne tarda pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il resta d'abord figé, assis au sol. Lucius ne s'en enquit pas puisque le garçon faisait _toujours_ ça lorsqu'il était près de lui et c'était très énervant et vexant et qu'en plus de cela, il espérait que Severus ait déjà rassuré son fils sur ses véritables allégeances. Cependant, Lucius resta silencieux et lui fit un sourire chaleureux afin de le rassurer.

Cela sembla avoir l'effet contraire puisque Aleksandre gémit lamentablement et se leva d'un bond. Il vacilla. Tant il se releva vite, sa tête tourna par le brusque mouvement mais Aleksandre n'y prêta guère attention, les yeux arrondis par l'effroi rivés sur Lucius. Severus attrapa sa main pour essayer de le calmer avant que ça ne dégénère mais Aleksandre s'éloigna brusquement de lui en poussant un autre cri, encore plus terrifié.

Et ce geste le repoussant fit très mal à Severus qui sentit son cœur se tordre dans tout les sens.

Et Lucius fronça vraiment les sourcils parce que d'habitude, Aleksandre se calmait après le premier petit cri et le saluait, toujours sèchement d'un signe de la tête avant de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de lui. Mais là, non, Aleksandre était purement et simplement effrayé par sa présence.

-Aleksandre, tenta Severus d'une voix douce. Tu sais, Lucius n'est pas…  
-Mais…j'a…que…

Souvent, Aleksandre se perdait dans ses phrases et personne ne le comprenait. Surtout lorsqu'il était effrayé ou choqué par quelque chose. Comme cette fois-ci. Les yeux du garçons s'écarquillèrent un peu plus lorsque Lucius fit un petit pas dans la pièce, toujours légèrement vexé, lui il l'aimait son jeune filleul, et outré que Severus n'ait pas encore abordé le sujet sur cette soirée. Mais Aleksandre cria, gémit et se recula. Son corps buta contre la table qui tangua dangereusement. La petit fiole d'encre faillit se renverser.

Severus se leva d'un bond pour essayer de rassurer son fils et se maudit intérieurement! -_Qu'est ce que je peux être stupide! _Pensa t-il en colère contre lui-même_. Évidemment, Lucius aurait put débarquer à n'importe quel moment! Quel père, je suis! J'aurais du en parler avec Aleksandre'_-. L'homme tremblait pratiquement de colère contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu vouloir attendre la fin du week-end pour que son fils ne soit pas tracassé durant ses deux jours? C'était bien pire maintenant! Et tout était de sa faute. Une vague de culpabilité le submergea à nouveau, faisant couper son souffle surtout lorsqu'il vit Aleksandre glapir d'effroi.

Le garçon, tourna méthodiquement autour de la table pour s'appuyer contre le mur, face aux deux hommes sans avoir à s'approcher d'eux. Aleksandre gémit en secouant la tête de droit à gauche en voyant son Père avancer doucement, le suppliant silencieusement de rester loin de lui. Toujours contre le mur, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ses genoux repliées contre sa poitrine. Comme pour se protéger. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, tremblant, n'osant plus affronter leurs regards, attendant que quelque chose ne se passe. Aleksandre ignorait ce qui allait suivre. Les cris sévères de Lucius et les sortilèges Endoloris comme l'autre homme? La déception de son Père? Sanglotant doucement, Aleksandre

Et Severus crut un instant qu'il allait tout simplement s'effondrer alors qu'il s'insultait mentalement. Il était un Père horrible.

-Aleksandre, il faut que tu nous écoute, Murmura Lucius dans une vaine tentative d'apaiser la tension. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.  
-Aleksandre, tu peux m'écouter? Chuchota Severus, de sa voix la plus rassurante et basse en voyant son garçon trembler un peu plus sous la voix de Lucius. Tu sais, Ivan m'a raconté ce que tu as vus dans ton rêve mardi soir -Aleksandre se crispa et ses sanglots se transformèrent soudainement en un torrent de larmes-, mais il faut que tu sache que Lucius est obligé de le faire puisque c'est un espion. Tu sais, comme Killy, le héros que tu regarde chaque vendredi soir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit pas se douter qu'il est pour Dumbledore.  
-TOI AUSSI!

Interloqué par le soudain éclat de Aleksandre, Severus le regarda puis comprit, horrifié. Lui aussi était un espion. Il secoua la tête furieusement pour dire que non, _non,_ il ne torturait pas les gens, même si ça lui arrivait parfois à son grand malheur mais Aleksandre ne le regardait pas, ne l'écoutait pas. Non! Aleksandre ne devait pas avoir cette image de lui dans la tête! Non par Merlin, il ne le supporterait pas. Ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas arriver! Pas après tout ses efforts pour construire une relation filiale basé sur la confiance… Aleksandre ne pouvait pas soudainement l'associer à un tortionnaire. La peur commençait à étouffer Severus qui sentit des bouffés de chaleur s'emparer de lui et le faire suer alors qu'il regardait avec tristesse Aleksandre pleurait, dans son coin, recroquevillé. Severus s'approcher de lui-même bien qu'Aleksandre sembla se ratatiner encore un peu plus sur lui-même. Doucement, Severus passa ses bras autour du corps tremblant de son fils et le fit basculer contre sa poitrine.

Aleksandre laissa échapper un gémissement parce que son cauchemar avait été terrifiant et mauvais. Très mauvais. Et il avait eut mal aussi bien que la douleur avait disparu à son réveil. Dans les bras chaleureux et fort de son Père, Aleksandre sentit sa peur diminuer petit à petit même si des larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues. Doucement, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son Père en enfouissant sa tête dans sa robe noire qui irradiait une douce odeur piquée de menthe, la posant contre sa poitrine. En sentant Aleksandre l'appeler doucement pour qu'il resserre ses bras autour de lui, Severus soupira de soulagement et tourna la tête sur le côté pour jeter un coup d'œil à Lucius.

Celui-ci semblait très touché par la détresse de son jeune filleul, surtout qu'il était la cause de cette affliction. Il resta là, debout devant la porte, à regarder Severus consoler le garçon, le rassurer d'une voix douce rare chez l'homme. Aleksandre se colla un peu plus contre son Père, en mettant un pouce dans sa bouche.

Et en le voyant ainsi dans les bras de son Père, suçant son pouce et reniflant de temps à autre en essuyant son nez sur sa manche -beurk-, Lucius se rendit compte qu'Aleksandre avait vraiment quinze ans. Quinze ans comme Drago et Jonathan. Même s'il était plus petit en taille, c'était évident qu'il avait plus de douze ou treize ans. Et il était là, à sucer son pouce comme un gamin de six ans, à pleurer et à parler comme un bébé. Parfois, il parlait de manière incompréhensible. Et là, vraiment, il applaudissait son meilleur ami car il avait du courage pour porter un enfant de quinze ans dans ses bras en le laissant se moucher à moitié sur sa robe et sucer son pouce. Et ce portrait si beau lui rappela douloureusement les rares moments où il avait eut la chance de prendre Sämael dans ses bras en le berçant.

-Mon Cœur, Lucius n'est pas mauvais, je t'assure, murmura Severus en le berçant. Il ne te fera jamais de mal. C'est ton Parrain et jamais il ne te blessera de lui-même. Jamais.  
-J'm… ma tête… j'ai…  
-…Comment?  
-J'ai mal, j'ai mal à la tête, Papa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aleksandre et Severus étaient dans la Chambre du premier après avoir abandonné Lucius dans le bureau. Lorsqu'il était passé près de l'homme, le garçon avait baissé la tête sur le bout de ses chaussures et avait serré un peu plus fort la main de son Père qu'il tenait presque convulsivement. Son Père avait passé une main rassurante dans ses cheveux et Lucius n'avait fait aucun geste et émit aucun bruit, ne souhaitant pas plus l'effrayé et Aleksandre avait pratiquement sentit son cœur devenir plus léger.

Severus avait assuré d'un geste de la tête qu'il reviendrait vite dans le bureau. Le Maître des Potions était très gêné pour Lucius et en colère contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas su gérer la détresse d'Aleksandre. Il était sensé pouvoir le faire puisqu'il est son Père! C'est quelque chose que les Pères savent faire, bordel!

Aleksandre tremblait toujours nerveusement, debout devant son lit, ne sachant que faire. Il y'eut un long silence pesant puis Severus releva le visage de son fils avec sa main, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Les yeux d'Aleksandre étaient toujours brillants de larmes, rouges et gonflés. Severus soupira faiblement en sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement et il ôta d'un doigt le bout de lèvre que l'enfant était en train de mâchouillé -maudite habitude-. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec délicatesse sur le front de Aleksandre et il sentit l'enfant sourire doucement. D'une voix douce, Severus ordonna à son fils de se déshabiller et d'enfiler un pyjama propre.

Aleksandre ne bougea pas, surpris par l'ordre inattendu de son Père. En jetant un regard étonné vers l'horloge murale, il s'aperçut que midi approchait et donc que ce n'était pas l'heure de se coucher! Loin de là. Cependant, il se sentait tout flasque, fatigué, mou alors il obéit, soulagé de pouvoir se cacher sous ses couettes chaudes et épaisses. Comme il tremblait trop, son Père l'aida à enlever son tee-short mouillé de larmes et sale en lui demandant de lever les bras. Ensuite, ce fut son Père qui défit les boutons de son pantalon et le descendit jusqu'à ses pieds puis l'obligea à lever les pieds -un à un- pour qu'il puisse enlever entièrement le vêtement.

-Couche toi, ordonna Severus. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de te monter une assiette pendant que je vais chercher une potion pour ton mal de tête. Après avoir mangé, tu te reposeras. D'accord?  
-Oui, Papa… Papa! Tu es fâchés?  
-Non. Non, pas du tout. J'arrive.

Et en effet, Severus revint quelques minutes après, une fiole à la main. Il l'a fit boire à son fils qui paraissait un peu pâle que d'habitude. Sans qu'Aleksandre ne le voit, il lui lança un sortilège complexe pour garder son esprit fermé à toute intrusion, espérant que ça repousserait la présence de Voldemort. Severus ne voulait pas rajouter cela comme inquiétude à Aleksandre. L'enfant en avait déjà tellement à supporter.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Elena qui apportait un plateau avec un potage aux vermicelles avec deux tartines de beurres. Elle fit un sourire à l'enfant et l'aida à s'installer correctement pour pouvoir manger dans son lit, assis. Severus les quitta, déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils, lui murmurant de se reposer et de ne s'inquiéter de rien.

Le potage était délicieux et Elena partit prendre son déjeuner lorsqu'elle fut sure que tout allait bien pour lui. Aleksandre la remercia d'une petite voix hésitante, les yeux fixés sur son bouillon. Au fond, elle était gentille Elena. Comme Cissy. Une quinzaine de minutes après, Aleksandre posait le plateau sur le sol en faisant attention à ne rien faire tomber. Il sursauta lorsque le plateau disparut sous ses yeux avant de sourire, émerveillé par ce que la magie pouvait faire. Il se glissa dans son lit, ferma les yeux, persuadé qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil à une telle heure mais l'heure suivante le trouva profondément endormi, le front toujours à peine fiévreux.

* * *

**Avez vous des hypothèses sur qui est Sämael? Cette vision de Lucius vous plait elle? Un homme calme et attaché à sa famille?  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews très encourageantes!!  
A mercredi prochain!  
patmol'25**


	20. XX: Douloureuse réaction

**Chapitre: Douloureuse réaction.**

Deux courtes semaines plus tard, Aleksandre était allongé sur un fauteuil près d'un poste de télévision éteint. Il feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch pour débutant. Jeremy et lui s'étaient promis qu'un jour ils iraient voler ensemble. Aleksandre ne se rappelait plus s'il était déjà monté sur un balai mais dès que le mot '_voler_' traversait son esprit, il se sentait plus libre, insouciant, frivole. Les deux amis avaient hâtes de pouvoir chevaucher un balai et s'affronter dans une course mais avant, ils devaient demander l'autorisation à leurs parents et surtout trouver deux balais puisqu'il n'y en avait pas à l'école.

Aleksandre soupira et referma la revue qu'il jeta négligemment au sol. À ses côtés se trouvaient Illiana, Jeremy et Mike. Alors que Jeremy et Illiana hurlaient pratiquement pour discuter entre eux, Mike était étrangement silencieux. Comme lui, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, Aleksandre n'avait guère parlé avec son camarade dans le passé. Sauf cette journée où il avait pleuré longuement près de lui puis après vers Ivan. Mais depuis quelques jours, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, passant leurs après-midi ensemble. Il fallait aussi avouer que Mike s'était disputé avec Kévin pour une histoire de jouets et alors que Kévin s'était tourné vers d'autres amis, Mike s'était incrusté près d'eux.

-Tu fais quoi? Murmura Mike en penchant la tête vers lui.  
-Je m'ennuie, avoua Aleksandre en fermant les yeux. J'ai pas envie de jouer aux Bavboules avec Stella et Leanne. Il n'y a rien à faire.  
-Tu veux aller dehors?

Aleksandre examina la proposition de son nouvel ami puis acquiesça, heureux de trouver une occupation autre que le squattage de fauteuil. Laissant Illiana et Jeremy discuter -hurler-, il se leva et prit la main de Mike dans la sienne. Naturellement, leurs petits doigts s'entrelacèrent et ils se rendirent à l'Accueil pour s'inscrire sur la liste, certifiant qu'ils étaient dans le Parc de l'Hôpital. Et comme toujours, Miss Tiggers fut très aimable et ils discutèrent avec elle pendant quelques minutes sur un sujet hautement philosophique et ô combien important dans la vie des deux enfants: la mousse au chocolat servit en dessert au dîner de la veille. Aleksandre l'avait adoré même si Mike reprochait au dessert qu'il soit un peu trop bourratif -c'était le mot utilisé par Jack-. Une controverse débuta entre les deux amis sous le regard amusé de Miss Tiggers qui les chassa gentiment à l'extérieur, leur rappelant que le déjeuner était servit dans moins d'une heure.

Exceptionnellement, les cours de ce mercredi matin avait été annulé puisque les Professeurs devaient assister à une réunion. Et sans exception, tous les élèves avaient hurlés de joie, heureux de pouvoir dormir plus longtemps et de ne pas étudier de la journée.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent la pelouse fraîchement tondue, Mike et Aleksandre cessèrent leur débat sur le dessert et ils se mirent à courir dans le Parc. Avisant un ballon rond jonchant le sol à quelques mètres de lui, Aleksandre proposa à son ami d'y jouer pour s'occuper. L'autre accepta avec un large sourire et shoota fortement dans la balle lorsqu'il la reçut. Aleksandre pouffa de rire derrière sa main en voyant Mike courir derrière le ballon en grommelant, l'accusant de l'avoir fait exprès. Aleksandre nia toute part de responsabilité en lui tirant la langue et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque de chatouille comme la veille dans sa chambre. Cependant, son rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge en croisant le regard machiavélique de son ami. Ce dernier lui renvoya le ballon de toutes ses forces et Aleksandre dut cavaler jusqu'à l'autre bout du Parc pour aller le chercher. La dizaine d'élèves présents dans le Parc le fixèrent étrangement en le voyant galoper, à bout de souffle, mais Aleksandre leur répondit par un regard noir, comme ceux de son Père qu'il tentait vainement d'imiter chaque jour! Avec certes un peu de difficultés mais Narcissa lui avait juré qu'il s'améliorait de semaine en semaine. Boudant, Aleks tira dans le ballon et alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe, vite rejoint par Mike.

-Tu grandis des fois? Demanda soudainement Aleksandre.  
-Je crois, répondit Mike après une courte hésitation. Tu sais, Jason dit que j'évolue mais je ne le voit pas vraiment. En tout cas, papa et maman sont fiers de moi.  
-C'est qui Jason?  
-Mon psychiatre.

Aleksandre baissa les yeux sur l'herbe et il en arracha un brin. Ses ongles encore salies pour avoir plongé ses mains dans la boue jouèrent avec le petit brin puis il s'appliqua à le déchiqueter doucement, petit à petit. Très méticuleusement. Lui aussi souhaitait grandir mais il ignorait comment le faire. Ivan lui avait dit que ça viendrait tout seul, lorsqu'il accepterait certaines choses. Aleksandre se demandait ce qu'il pouvait accepter mais aucune réponse convenable ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ivan l'avait prié de raconter en _détail _ses vacances et là, là, il trouverait ce qu'il devait accepter. Aleksandre avait refusé d'une voix tremblante.

En tout cas, Mike était déjà un peu plus âgé que lui mentalement. Il était âgé _approximativement _de dix ans. Lui en avait entre sept et neuf. Et Aleksandre n'aimait pas ses mots tels que _mentalement _ou _physiquement _ou encore _psychologiquement _que les adultes utilisaient pour parler d'eux. C'était des termes bien trop compliqué pour les comprendre et en plus… en plus, Aleksandre savait que les parents et les Médicomages s'assuraient toujours que les enfants ne comprennent par ce qu'ils se disaient. C'était vachement frustrant.

-Comment tu fais pour grandir?  
-J'sais pas, avoua Mike en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il était prit dans une intense réflexion. C'est tout seul comme les autres. Tu grandis pas?  
-Pas encore mais bientôt! Assura Aleksandre avec un sourire. Papa sera fier de moi, je le sais. Il est déjà content pour ma note en Défense. Enfin, j'espère…

**oOo**

L'après-midi, Aleksandre était dans le bureau d'Ivan pour leur séance quotidienne. À présent, Aleks adorait passer une heure dans ce bureau pour discuter avec Ivan et s'amuser. Il n'avait plus peur. Au contraire, un sentiment confortable l'entourait lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau privé de son psychiatre.

Aleksandre était assis à même le sol, sur le tapis persan et s'amusait avec des gros cubes de toutes les couleurs. Assis en tailleur, il racontait joyeusement les derniers événements survenu à Ivan. Il expliqua sa potion ratée durant le cours de la veille, comme d'habitude au grand dam du Professeur Stige, qui ne cessait de le rouspéter pour son inattention avec Jeremy. Il raconta aussi sa fin de matinée avec Mike, le jeu stupide auquel il avait joué avec Illiana durant le repas, l'évidente impatience qu'il ressentait à l'approche des vacances et la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Jonathan pour Poudlard.

Ce fut particulièrement cette dernière action d'Aleksandre qui intrigua l'homme. Parler de sa famille était toujours très difficile avec Aleksandre qui semblait se refermer sur lui même dès que le mot était échappé. Ivan demanda à Aleksandre de continuer à lui raconter tout ce qu'il voulait et Aleksandre revint plusieurs fois sur ce courrier destiné à Jonathan. Ivan l'écoutait, intervenait à certains moments et notait quelques trucs dans son cahier.

-Je suppose que ton cousin va être content de ce courrier, tenta t-il avec hésitation.  
-J'espère! S'exclama Aleksandre en relevant les yeux vers lui. Papa a dit qu'il le serait sûrement mais bon… on verra bien s'il le fait… Jonathan m'a défendu une fois… devant Ron.  
-Qui est Ron?  
-C'est mon ancien meilleur ami.

Ancien. Ancien. Il y'avait quelque chose d'important dans les mots d'Aleksandre. Jamais le garçon ne parlait de lui-même et encore moins du passé. Jamais. Aleksandre avait vaguement conscience qu'il n'avait pas toujours été un enfant retardé mentalement et c'est ce qui le bloquait le plus à accepter son handicap, sa situation le dérangeait sans qu'il en ait réellement conscience. Le jeune adolescent avait d'une manière ou d'une autre séparé sa vie en deux. Comme s'il avait deux vies.

D'un côté, le passé où il rangeait ses plus sombres souvenirs mais aussi sa mémoire brumeuse. De son passé, Aleksandre avait oublié beaucoup de chose même si de nombreux souvenirs de son calvaire étaient intacts. Ce qu'il avait effacé de sa mémoire involontairement était surtout l'enseignement. Néanmoins, il réussissait en cours avec une facilité déconcertante et Severus avait avoué à Ivan qu'auparavant, Aleksandre était un enfant qui se débrouillait facilement à l'école.

De l'autre côté se trouvait le présent avec sa famille et l'école. Et il avait là, un mélange des deux. Ce Ron était l'_ancien _meilleur ami d'Aleksandre ce qui signifiait qu'il avait encore des contacts avec les personnes qui l'entouraient dans le passé. Ivan fronça les sourcils: Severus ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Oui, il savait qu'Aleksandre vivait dans un grand Manoir avec sa Tante et son cousin mais jamais il n'avait entendu que son jeune patient voyait d'autres enfants en dehors de l'Institution.

Aleksandre regarda avec surprise, Ivan se lever de son fauteuil. L'homme prit place en face de lui, sur le sol et les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il le fixait. Aleksandre adorait Ivan. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui alors que… d'habitude, il craignait les étrangers. Mais dès le début, il avait trouvé Ivan gentil et amusant, un peu bizarre, loufoque même. Depuis la rentrée, Ivan était la personne qu'il aimait le plus à l'Hôpital même s'il adorait Jeremy et Illiana.

Il était tellement heureux d'avoir de nouveaux amis avec qui il pouvait s'amuser et faire plein de bêtises. Aleksandre s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait jamais fait autant de bêtise qu'en ce moment et même lorsque Ivan était fâché pour cela, il ne criait pas. Jamais. Lorsque Jeremy et lui avaient placés de la purée volée dans les cuisines dans les pots de peintures pendant la récréation pour la prochaine activité, Ivan n'avait pas crié même s'il lui avait ordonné de s'excuser devant les Professeurs et qu'il avait du rester au coin pendant une quinzaine de minutes.

-Et qu'a fais Ron pour mettre en colère Jonathan?  
-Bah… je sais pas trop, avoua Aleksandre en se grattant le menton. On mangeait et il m'a demandé de l'eau… non du lait. Et Jonathan s'est mit en colère. Ça a fait BOUM!  
-Il te l'a demandé gentiment? Demanda Ivan en attrapant un cube rouge pour le placer en haut de la fondation d'Aleksandre.  
-J'sais pas… il me parle jamais bien… mais c'est normal. Je suis pas comme lui et… c'est normal.  
-Alors, tu pense que Ron peut te parler méchamment et que c'est normal?

La question d'Ivan étonna Aleksandre qui se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Réfléchissant à la question de son psychiatre, le garçon laissa tomber les trois gros cubes qu'il tenait dans les mains. Oui, Ronald le pouvait. Après tout… il était différent. Oncle Vernon disait toujours qu'il était un monstre, une _abomination_. C'était un mot très difficile à prononcer et dont il ne comprenait pas le sens mais Aleksandre était sur que c'était aussi horrible qu'un monstre. Et ce qu'il était… suffisait à autoriser Ronald de le traiter comme il le souhaitait. D'après ses souvenirs chez les Dursley, les monstres devaient obéir aux autres et même si papa et Ivan et les autres ne lui ordonnaient presque jamais rien, quand quelqu'un le faisait, il devait obtempérer très rapidement et surtout docilement. Ça avait toujours été ainsi même s'il préférait lorsqu'on lui demandait rien.

-Et bien oui, répondit il finalement. Je suis… un monstre et je dois faire ça.

Heureusement, Aleksandre ne vit pas l'expression d'Ivan puisque son regard était toujours rivé sur ses jambes. Le visage de l'homme venait de se décomposer. Il était devenu livide et il fixait Aleksandre comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. Un monstre. Un _monstre_! Et Aleksandre était certain de cette conviction absurde comme s'il ne pouvait pas simplement être un jeune garçon. Non, il était juste un monstre et qui devait obéir aux autres.

Ivan se reprit et poussa un soupir silencieux. Oh, il n'imaginait pas que l'homme qui avait détruit Aleksandre avait put aller jusque là. Évidemment lorsque Aleksandre lui avait dévoilé les pratiques pernicieuses de son Oncle envers lui, Ivan avait sut que beaucoup d'autres choses aussi horrible lui restait à découvrir mais… un monstre! Comment un enfant pouvait croire qu'il était un espèce de monstre? Délicatement, il prit les mains d'Aleksandre dans les siennes et le garçon leva les yeux, confus, vers lui. Il y'avait peu de contact physique entre eux et plus visuel mais il devait avoir toute l'attention d'Aleksandre. Avant de nier directement à Aleksandre ce qu'il pensait être, il devait déjà comprendre.

-Tu pense être un monstre Aleksandre. Dis-moi ce qu'est un monstre pour toi.  
-Je ne comprends pas, murmura le garçon. Pourquoi?  
-Je veux… je veux savoir comment il faut être pour être un monstre, expliqua doucement Ivan sans le quitter du regard.  
-Mais c'est simple, protesta l'enfant.

Non, Aleksandre ne voulait pas en parler. Il voulait… oublier. Oui, seulement oublier tout cela. Il était un monstre et alors? Ça faisait des années que c'était ainsi. Il ne voulait pas expliquer à Ivan. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'être comme lui, c'était être un monstre et qu'il détestait cela. Que c'était horrible mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait déjà avoué les punitions honteuses et très douloureuses de l'Oncle Vernon et même si Ivan lui avait assuré que rien n'était de sa faute et que l'Oncle Vernon était un homme malsain, selon ses mots, Aleksandre ne voulait plus en parler. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait fait auparavant, confiant une partie de son passé avec les Dursley. Aleksandre se mordit la lèvre, la faisant presque saigner mais il ignora Ivan qui l'appela.

Brusquement, Aleksandre ôta ses petites mains de celle chaudes d'Ivan et détourna le regard sur la droite. Ivan murmura une nouvelle fois son prénom avec douceur mais Aleksandre se mit soudainement sur ses pieds, bondissant pratiquement du sol. Au contraire, Ivan resta assis pour que le garçon ne se sente pas menacé, qu'il ait l'impression d'être en position de force par sa taille. Aleks pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui, ses bras tremblaient légèrement et ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. Ivan se prépara à réagir rapidement si Aleksandre faisait une de ses crises de panique qui lui arrivait souvent d'avoir lors d'une trop forte émotion.

-Arrêtez! Cria l'enfant. Arrêtez maintenant! Vous… je ne veux pas vous parler!

Souvent, Aleksandre jonglait entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement en ce qui concernait Ivan. Au début, Ivan était chamboulé par ses changements, ne sachant comment les interpréter. Mais au bout de quelques jours, il avait comprit le système et pouvait décrypter lorsque Aleksandre avait un problème ou pas simplement avec ce changement. Lorsqu'il était heureux et que tout allait bien, le tutoiement sortait naturellement de la bouche d'Aleksandre pour discuter avec son psychiatre. Cependant, dès qu'il était en colère, triste ou bouleversé, Aleksandre repassait sans même s'en apercevoir au vouvoiement. Quand Ivan le disputait pour une de ses nombreuses bêtises, Aleksandre s'excusait toujours en utilisant le vouvoiement. C'était pour lui une marque de respect très importante. Ivan ne lui avait jamais rien dit, s'apercevant à quel point c'était important pour l'enfant de pouvoir lui parler comme il le souhaitait.

Toujours en hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, qu'il ne voulait pas raconter, Aleksandre recula et heurta le mur. Ne pouvant plus reculer, le garçon ferma les yeux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et cria. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait crier, hurler même. Et il éclata en sanglots. Parce que c'était horrible de se souvenir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se rappeler de sa première année à Poudlard en dehors de la présence dérangeante de Quirrel alors qu'il se rappelait de la moindre journée passé avec les Dursley? Avec l'Oncle Vernon et les coups. Et les insultes. Et l'odeur d'alcool. Du sang. Et la ceinture. Et son… et son sexe énorme. En lui. C'était si douloureux.

Mu d'une subite pulsion, Aleksandre descendit ses mains de son visage contre ses deux bras. Les yeux fermés, il se gratta. Il arracha sa peau avec ses ongles en continuant à hurler. Et il entendit à peine Ivan s'approcher précipitamment de lui et tenter de l'arrêter mais Aleksandre continua à hurler et à se blesser volontairement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela mais ça faisait du bien. La douleur vive qui naissait de l'endroit où il se blessait le faisait sentir plus vivant que jamais. Aleksandre sentit le liquide poisseux du sang sur ses doigts et s'écouler des plaies qu'il venait de se faire lui même avant qu'Ivan lui attrape fermement les poignets et les soulèvent en haut de sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de s'arracher la peau. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Aleksandre de continuer à hurler de toutes ses forces et à pleurer.

-Aleksandre! Appela Ivan d'une voix forte. Aleksandre, il faut que tu te calme!  
-NON! NON! Hurla l'enfant en se débattant. JE VEUX RENTRER! JE VEUX PARTIR!! VEUX PAPA.

Violemment, Aleksandre mit un coup de pied à Ivan pour s'échapper de sa poigne. L'homme ferma les yeux un instant de douleur mais ne relâcha pas sa prise. D'un sortilège informulé, il appela à lui une fiole de Potion. Aleksandre continuait de se débattre, tentant de lui asséner aveuglement quelques coups de pieds puisque ses mains étaient immobilisés. Le garçon avait des difficultés à respirer, son cœur battait à toute vitesse contre sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'étranglait. Et Aleksandre crut qu'il allait mourir.

Ivan tenta de glisser la fiole de Potion Calmante entre les lèvres d'Aleksandre mais le garçon secoua la tête dans tout les sens, continuant à hurler à s'en déchirer la voix, répétant qu'il voulait voir son Père. Fermement, Ivan l'immobilisa et le garçon n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avaler le liquide et en seulement quelques secondes le résultat fut visible. Aleksandre cessa de hurler et son corps s'affaissa. Il se laissa tomber au sol, soutenu par Ivan qui ne le lâchait pas. Son corps était agité de lourds sanglots et il tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Agenouillé face à lui, Ivan appuya sur un bouton que tout le personnel de l'Hôpital possédait et il murmura le nom de Jack. L'infirmier allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour l'aider à transporter Aleksandre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, un sortilège de silence était posé autour du bureau en permanence et personne n'avait pu entendre les horribles hurlements qu'avait poussé Aleksandre. Le psychiatre appela Aleksandre de sa voix la plus douce et rassurante mais le garçon ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Aleksandre était prostré, contre le sol et sanglotait, la tête entre les mains. Sa gorge était éraillée à force d'avoir crié et sa tête tournait horriblement. Il s'essuya le nez contre le dos de sa main, gardant les yeux fermés comme s'il ne voulait pas voir le sang qui s'écoulait faiblement de ses petites égratignures.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement mais Aleksandre ne bougea pas. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce que le nouvel arrivant et Ivan disaient à voix basse, précipitamment. Il continuait à pleurer entre ses mains. Le jeune adolescent se laissa faire, sans opposer la moindre résistance, lorsque deux bras puissants le soulevèrent de terre et l'allongèrent sur un lit confortable. Doucement, Aleksandre se laissa tomber dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

Ce fut tout juste dix minutes plus tard qu'Aleksandre reprit conscience. Papillonnant doucement des yeux, il entendit des voix autour de lui. Mais Aleksandre ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il voulait dormir le plus longtemps possible. Et en plus de cela, ses bras le démangeaient atrocement. Il avait envie de se gratter comme dans le bureau d'Ivan. Ça avait été horrible. Il avait même frappé son psychiatre. Oh Merlin, il allait se faire tuer.

Le garçon se roula en boule dans son lit et garda les yeux fermés, incapable d'affronter la réalité. Il avait été horrible. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché au lit. Comme lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Terrifié, Aleksandre tira doucement sur les liens qui le retenaient puis il se relaissa tomber. Une boule dans sa gorge gonfla jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un sanglot. Et ce petit bruit attira l'attention sur lui à sa grande horreur. Ça le convainquit de ne pas du tout ouvrir les yeux.

-Aleksandre, c'est Ivan, murmura une voix à son oreille. Comment est-ce que tu te sens?

La seule réponse que le psychiatre eut fut un gémissement étouffé. Aleksandre resta recroquevillé sur lui même, pleurant silencieusement, attaché au lit. Ivan poussa un soupir et se frotta le visage. Durant les dix minutes d'inconscience de son patient, il avait envoyé une lettre express au Père de celui-ci, lui demandant de venir le plus rapidement possible. Normalement, Severus ne devrait rencontré aucun problème pour venir jusqu'à l'Hôpital en ce jour puisque le mercredi après-midi, il n'enseignait pas à ses classes. Pour le moment, le Maître des Potions n'était toujours pas arrivé. Après avoir envoyé ce courrier, Ivan était revenu à l'infirmerie pour trouver Aleksandre s'agiter inconsciemment, en pleurant. L'infirmier n'avait pas hésité à l'attacher avec des liens doux mais fermes en le voyant s'agiter, au risque de se blesser. Ivan et Mr Fleming, l'infirmier, savait soigné Aleksandre et enroulé ses bras dans des bandes pour que la crème cicatrisante qu'ils avaient étalés pénètre bien dans la peau. Jack avait été signaler la possible arrivée de Severus Snape à l'accueil, demandant à l'hôtesse de le mener jusque dans l'infirmerie.

Justement, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer le Professeur Snape et l'hôtesse d'accueil qui lui courrait après dans le but de le rassurer, le sommant de courir doucement pour ne pas tomber. Le visage de Severus était marqué par l'inquiétude. Il était dans son bureau à Poudlard en train de préparer le cours du lendemain pour les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles de Troisième Année lorsqu'il avait reçut la lettre plus qu'alarmante du Docteur Petrovitch. En quelques secondes, il s'était précipité hors des barrières de Poudlard pour transplaner sans même laisser une indication à qui que ce soit sur l'endroit où il se rendait. L'idée que son fils ait des problèmes était bien plus inquiétante.

Severus se figea en regardant la silhouette tremblante de son fils, allongé sur un des nombreux lits d'infirmerie. Il s'approcha et Ivan lui serra la main, un pli soucieux au dessus du front alors qu'il désignait Aleksandre d'un geste du menton. Le psychiatre lui fit signe d'avancer près de son fils mais d'y aller doucement: Aleksandre n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée précipitée de son Père.

-Aleksandre mon cœur, c'est papa, chuchota t-il en s'agenouillant à son niveau. Ouvre les yeux, c'est papa.

Le cœur de Severus se serra en apercevant les liens qui retenaient son fils et les bandes et pansements autour de ses bras. Cependant, il ne pipa mot et caressa les cheveux lisses d'Aleksandre qui ouvrit les yeux avec hésitation. Comme pour le féliciter, Severus lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. D'un coup de baguette magique, Mr Fleming libéra Aleksandre qui n'osa cependant pas bouger. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient plongés dans ceux de son Père. Ce dernier se redressa en ignorant le craquement de ses articulations. Il ouvrit ses bras, laissant le choix à Aleksandre de venir s'y blottir ou pas. Le garçon le regarda quelques secondes et Severus trouva que son regard était insoutenable. Il maudit ses bras tremblants d'appréhension mais soupira de soulagement lorsque Aleksandre se redressa dans son lit et se colla contre lui. Toujours avec douceur, le Maître des Potions referma ses bras autour du corps tremblant de son fils et le souleva. Machinalement, Aleksandre passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son Père et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Les sanglots silencieux d'Aleksandre se transformèrent en pleurs bruyants alors que son Père le serrait fermement contre lui, le berçant doucement. Severus sentit le soulagement le gagner en sentant son fils contre sa poitrine même si celui-ci était bouleversé. Mr Fleming murmura quelque chose à Ivan puis retourna dans son bureau pour laisser plus d'intimité à la famille. Severus secouait doucement le corps d'Aleksandre en le berçant pour le calmer. Cependant, Aleksandre continuait à sangloter, le corps crispé contre lui. Il n'avait prononcé aucun mot, incapable de parler.

Ivan narra alors tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, insistant particulièrement sur le fait qu'Aleksandre s'était volontairement blessé en tentant de s'arracher la peau de ses deux bras. Instinctivement, Severus serra plus fort Aleks contre lui, en fermant les yeux de dépit.

-Tout va bien, je suis là, murmura t-il. C'est fini. Chut. Là, c'est fini.  
-Papa… papa…  
-Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, rassura immédiatement Severus.

Et en effet, Severus resta à l'Hôpital tout le reste de la journée, sans se soucier de prévenir un membre de l'Ordre ou un Professeur de Poudlard pour expliquer son absence précipitée au Château. La folle de Ombrage allait certainement essayer de lui extorquer quelques informations sur Dumbledore à son retour, persuadé qu'il était en train de manigancer pour le vieil homme. Mais pour une fois, le crapaud se trompait complètement.

Une fois qu'Aleksandre fut calmé, il fut recouché dans le lit de l'infirmerie et Mr Fleming lui fit boire une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve qu'il accepta sans rechigner, serrant fermement la main de son Père dans la sienne. Ensuite, le Maître des Potions s'éloigna difficilement de son fils, la gorge serrée, suivant Ivan dans son bureau, conscient qu'une bonne discussion s'imposait sur Aleksandre.

Enfermé dans le bureau chaleureux du psychiatre de son fils, Severus serrait convulsivement une tasse de café noir avec trois sucres à l'intérieur. Ses longs doigts pâles se serraient contre l'anse de la tasse, se dépliaient nerveusement puis se contractait à nouveau. Agiter ainsi sa main lui permettait de ne pas la laisser trembler. Sa gorge était trop serrée, une boule énorme obstruait sa respiration, et Severus était conscient que sa voix allait trembler s'il se mettait à parler dans l'immédiat. Par Merlin, _jamais_, jamais il n'avait autant perdu le contrôle de lui-même face à un événement. Il avait assisté à des mises à mort particulièrement insoutenable sous ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tuer et torturer des innocents, combattu vaillamment contre des Mangemorts et d'autres sorciers puissants. Et pourtant… pourtant, il suffisait qu'il arrive la moindre petite chose à Aleksandre pour qu'il se sente devenir fou, pour que son contrôle se réduise en miette, disparaisse en fumée. Severus poussa un soupir et ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadre immense qui décorait le mur face à lui. Fixer son attention sur un objet lui permettait de ne pas laisser les émotions le submerger complètement.

-Journée très dure, commenta Ivan après avoir avalé une gorgée de son thé, se redressant dans son fauteuil. Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour en arriver là.

Alors, le psychiatre expliqua avec précision tout ce qui c'était déroulé durant l'après midi d'une voix calme destinée à rassurer Severus. Cependant, celui-ci resta consterné lorsque l'homme face à lui relata le court récit d'Aleksandre à propos de Jonathan et Ron. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire où son neveu avait défendu Aleksandre face à Weasley qui tentait sournoisement de profiter de son évidente faiblesse. Il reposa sa tasse contre le bureau en bois et fouilla dans sa mémoire. Puis la réponse sauta à ses yeux. Voldemort. Cet incident avait du se dérouler le lendemain de sa nuit passé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres à être torturé pour avoir été celui qui lui annonçait la disparition de Harry Potter. Alors ce misérable Weasley exploitait au maximum Aleksandre. Et bien, qu'il ose le refaire pendant les prochaines vacances et il allait lui faire ravaler ses envies.

Dire que Severus resta abasourdi face à la réponse terrible de son fils était un euphémisme. Il était littéralement sur, pardonnez lui l'expression, le cul. Comment… comment un enfant pouvait se comparer à un monstre? Face à tout cela, Severus plongea sa tête dans ses mains en prenant une grande respiration, s'incitant à garder son calme. Mais une petite voix sournoise ne cessait de crier dans son esprit qu'il était un père horrible. Un mauvais père. Non, il faisait tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Aleksandre… Oh Salazar, il ne savait plus…

-Même si cet accident ne devra pas se reproduire, il est malheureusement positif dans l'évolution d'Aleksandre, ajouta Ivan avec tact. Je sais, vous allez dire que je suis fou mais Aleksandre ne vas plus pouvoir nous rouler dans la Poudre de Cheminette en m'affirmant quotidiennement qu'il n'y a rien de trouble dans son passé. Sa… crise a ouvert une faille qu'il lui sera impossible à me dissimuler et je compte l'exploiter au maximum. Je pense que se comparer aussi facilement, automatiquement à un monstre à un rapport avec le traitement de son Oncle.  
-J'imagine, répondit doucement Severus. Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire même si sincèrement, j'espère qu'une telle chose n'arrivera plus jamais. Aleksandre répète jour après jour que tout va bien mais il lui est impossible à présent de continuer à dire cela.  
-Severus, je sais que cette situation est très difficile, éprouvante pour vous mais… je pense, non je suis certain, qu'au final Aleksandre et moi allons arriver à quelque chose de magnifique. Votre fils est un enfant merveilleux et nous allons réussir à nous dépatouiller de tout ses problèmes même si ça va être long et sinueux. Vous avez déjà pu remarquer une amélioration dans son comportement, non? Avec son ami, Jeremy, ils font un vrai vacarme ici et manquent de faire exploser l'école plusieurs fois par semaine. Ne parlons même pas de toutes leurs bêtises. D'ailleurs, lui imposer quelques limites serait préférable.

* * *

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu!! Riche en émotions ^^  
En plus, Sev' est présent!  
Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et à Mounette qui s'est proposée comme beta et qui a déjà corrigé une bonne partie des premiers chapitres ^^  
A mercredi prochain! Merci encore.**


	21. XXI: Fugace discipline

**Chapitre: Fugace discipline.**

Le samedi matin de cette même semaine, Aleksandre était devant le grand miroir d'une des Salles de Bain du Manoir. L'eau qu'il avait laissée couler dans la douche était tellement bouillante qu'une buée épaisse s'était déposée sur le miroir, le recouvrant totalement. Le garçon était en caleçon appuyé contre le lavabo en marbre blanc. Il passa son index sur la vitre, effaçant la vapeur à cet endroit. Attendant son Père qui devait le rejoindre pour passer de la pommade cicatrisante sur les estafilades qu'il s'était fait lui même sur ses bras dans le bureau de Ivan, Aleksandre s'amusa à faire des petits dessins sur la buée. Il dessina un cœur, un soleil et quelques ronds.

Malheureusement, Aleksandre ne savait pas dessiner beaucoup d'objets reconnaissables et bien que ça l'agaçait il l'avait compris. Il écrivit soigneusement son prénom le plus haut qu'il put en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, maudissant la lettre _s_ qui était difficile à faire. Juste en dessous de son prénom, il écrivit _papa. _Souriant fièrement de ce qu'il venait de marquer, il dessina un cœur à côté de la dernière lettre. Décidé à dessiner sur le miroir avant que la buée ne s'échappe totalement, il se mit rapidement au travail. Ajoutant de plus en plus de noms entre ses petits dessins. Avec une petite hésitation, il inscrivit le prénom de Drago à côté de celui de Jonathan. Après tout, Drago devait être gentil si son cousin l'adorait tellement!

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le faisant sursauter. Aleksandre se tourna précipitamment vers la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la Salle de Bain et il eut un soupir soulagé en reconnaissant son Père.

Ce dernier s'avança dans la pièce, une grimace étrange sur le visage, un pot de crème entre les mains. Il s'approcha à côté d'Aleksandre et contempla son étrange tableau-buée. Il eut un sourire amusé en lisant le prénom de Drago et de Jonathan. Son cœur se serra de bonheur en avisant le cœur dessiné fébrilement à côté de son propre nom. C'était un simple cœur mais ça faisait tellement de bien. Il roula des yeux en voyant le prénom des trois amis d'Aleksandre: Jeremy, Illiana et Mike. Ses trois compères dans ses si nombreuses bêtises à l'Hôpital. Severus avait décidé pour l'instant de ne faire qu'une mise en garde à Aleksandre à la fin du week-end pour lui dire de mettre un frein dans ses abondantes pitreries mais il savait, et il le craignait également, qu'il allait devoir sévir si le comportement de son fils ne changeait pas. Amener tous les adultes de l'Hôpital au bord de la crise d'hystérie n'était pas quelque chose que Severus voulait que son fils fasse.

Tout en bas du miroir était écrit le prénom d'Elena mais aussi à la grande surprise de Severus, celui de Lucius. Évidemment, ils étaient un peu mis de côté mais Aleksandre les avait tout de même notés, montrant qu'ils étaient deux personnes intégrantes dans sa vie. Les relations entre Aleksandre et Elena s'étaient sensiblement améliorées. Et avec Lucius. Aleksandre semblait avoir compris qu'il n'était pas un tortionnaire mais son Parrain et qu'il ne risquait rien même si l'aristocrate ne devait pas espérer recevoir une marque d'affection du gamin pour le moment. Quoique, il arrivait à Aleksandre de le saluer.

-Tu t'amuse bien, constata Severus en se tournant vers le garçon qui admirait toujours son œuvre.  
-C'est joli, hein! S'extasia Aleksandre. T'as vu, tu es ici. Et là, y a Jonathan. Avec Drago. Ils rentrent pour les vacances? C'est dans… treize jours!  
-Oui, ils rentrent ici tous deux. Jonathan m'a dit que tu lui avais envoyé une lettre.  
-Ouais! Il m'a même répondu hier matin, à l'école. Je pensais pas qu'il allait le faire. J'étais content!! Il a dit que il est pressé d'être les vacances pour rentrer à la maison. Et que il avait de nouveaux amis même si les anciens lui manquent. Il aimerait aller les voir. Il a aussi dit que… Poudlard c'était beau mais les Professeurs étaient mieux à Dumstrang.  
-Évidemment, marmonna Severus. Dis-moi, j'espère que tu ne te douche pas avec de l'eau bouillante. Quand je vois toute cette buée dans la pièce, je suis sûr que si.

Innocemment, Aleksandre fit un sourire à son Père, avouant qu'il aimait beaucoup l'eau chaude mais qu'il faisait attention comme il le lui avait déjà répété une dizaine de fois. Par Merlin, les yeux de Severus s'arrondirent, choqué par la réponse du garçon. Il y avait un mélange de Snape et de Malefoy dans sa façon de parler. Sa voix traînante et son regard légèrement noir mais tout de même amusé. Le Maître des Potions grogna, amusé.

Aleksandre entreprit de terminer de se sécher les cheveux avec une immense et moelleuse serviette verte. Il avait abandonné ce travail agaçant pour se consacrer à la vapeur dans la Salle de Bain mais à présent qu'il avait terminé, il devait recommencer. Severus le laissa se débrouiller quelques minutes, s'amusant de la maladresse dont il faisait preuve pour s'essorer les cheveux. Décidé à ne pas laisser Aleksandre s'énerver, il prit lui même les choses en main, le faisant avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse. Par le caleçon de Merlin, Aleksandre s'arrachait à moitié les cheveux, maladroitement en tentant de sécher ses mèches. Au moins, le garçon s'était déjà essuyé le corps. Severus s'agenouilla devant le garçon qui tentait de s'extirper de sa poigne pour aller s'amuser avec les flacons de parfum qu'il venait d'apercevoir sur le bord du lavabo.

-Cesse donc de t'agiter, sermonna doucement Severus en ouvrant le pot de crème, y trempa deux de ses doigts. Il faut que je t'applique cela sur la peau et si tu gigote dans tous les sens, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal.  
-Mais, il y a les p… protesta Aleksandre en se tortillant un peu plus.  
-Ne mets pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes! Il faut déjà soigner ceci et après, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

Prenant une moue boudeuse, le garçon s'immobilisa et tendit à contrecœur ses bras vers son Père. Ce dernier remarqua que les yeux de son fils n'osaient se poser sur les quelques cicatrices encore présentes dûes à sa colère de mercredi dernier. Aleksandre se mordit la lèvre inférieure, restant difficilement immobile. Il ne comprenait pas mais il avait envie de sauter partout. Il était tout simplement heureux et… c'était étrange de se sentir si libre. Peut-être était ce parce que les vacances approchaient à grands pas et qu'il allait revenir pendant _deux _semaines au Manoir avec Jonathan et son Père. Ou bien parce qu'une sortie au Chemin de Traverse était organisée. Mais qu'il devait encore, à son grand effroi, demander la permission à son Père. Ivan lui avait demandé de faire cela, d'une voix innocente. Mais Aleks avait tenté de protester, arguant qu'Ivan pouvait très bien aborder ce sujet directement avec son Père. Il ignorait évidemment que son Père connaissait déjà l'objet du _'devoir' _qu'Ivan lui avait donné pour le week-end. Les deux hommes attendaient le moment où Aleksandre allait oser demander de lui-même une chose à son Père. C'était un acte qu'Aleksandre ne faisait _jamais_!

Le Maître des Potions étala rapidement la pommade sur les bras d'Aleksandre et le libéra, constatant son impatience et son incapacité à rester calme. Le garçon bondit pratiquement vers le lavabo, tournant tous les flacons de parfums entre ses mains, sans prendre le temps de s'habiller ou de ranger tout le bazar qu'il avait créé dans la Salle de Bain. Severus leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant l'incessant babillage de son fils. Par Salazar que ça faisait du bien d'entendre son fils parler, rire si librement. Il avait craint que le week-end ne soit catastrophique après l'incident survenu dans le bureau de Ivan mais Aleksandre n'avait montré aucune gêne, aucune colère. Pourtant lorsque Severus avait tenté d'aborder l'événement, le gamin s'était entièrement refermé sur lui même. Pendant qu'il s'essuyait les doigts, Severus lui ordonna de faire attention à ne pas briser une des nombreuses fioles appartenant à Elena et Mrs Weasley. Aleksandre acquiesça distraitement en plissant le nez, dégoûté de l'odeur d'une des lotions. Il confia à son Père que l'odeur était horrible, le faisant rire.

-Comment ça se passe à l'école? Demanda Severus en rangeant les serviettes.  
-Bien, assura Aleksandre en refermant une bouteille. Il pue encore plus celui-là. Avec Jeremy et Mike, on a regardé un film de bagarre. Et on a fait une course à nos voitures dans le grand couloir. J'ai pensé à Sirius! On va dehors, papa?  
-Il pleut Aleks, ce n'est vraiment pas un temps idéal pour aller jouer à l'extérieur.

Les yeux de Aleksandre se voilèrent légèrement devant le refus de son Père. Et ce dernier hésita un instant à accepter que son fils aille se rouler dans la boue juste pour le voir pétillant de joie. Mais ce serait trop lui accorder. Il pleuvait et n'importe qui demandant d'aller dans le Parc se verrait refuser cette demande alors Aleksandre ne devait pas faire exception. Il se rappela le conseil de Ivan, lui assurant qu'il était un peu trop permissif avec son fils.

-Au lieu d'aller dehors Aleksandre, nous devons parler, annonça soudainement l'homme, sentant que c'était le moment ou jamais pour admonester son fils: il en avait le courage. Allons dans mon bureau, une fois que tu seras habillé.

Brusquement, les mains du garçon se contractèrent autour d'un des flacons de parfum alors qu'il se retournait vers son Père. La dernière fois qu'il avait dit cela, c'était pour lui annoncer qu'il partait étudier dans un Hôpital et non à Poudlard. Ah… et il y avait aussi eu le soir où il s'était fait disputer pour avoir énervé Kévin en lui disant beaucoup de méchancetés et en l'embêtant dans le réfectoire avec l'aide de Mike. Qu'est ce que son Père voulait lui dire? Ce dernier continuait à plier les serviettes que son fils avait utilisées pour sa douche. Avait-il vraiment besoin de se servir de quatre serviettes?

Severus fronça les sourcils en constatant le soudain silence dans la Salle de Bain. Il découvrit qu'Aleksandre le fixait avec appréhension, ses grands yeux noirs pleins d'interrogations. Il soupira. Avoir un semblant d'autorité sur Aleksandre était vraiment compliqué. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser enchaîner bêtises sur bêtises mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le disputer franchement sans créer un cataclysme. Que son fils le craigne était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Pour faire passer ce mauvais moment, Severus aida Aleksandre à s'habiller et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers son bureau.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce chaleureuse, Severus prit place sur la banquette en cuir qui était près de la Cheminée et il invita Aleksandre à s'asseoir à côté de lui. D'un coup de baguette magique, il alluma la Cheminée et un feu s'embrasa immédiatement sous les yeux émerveillés d'Aleksandre. Severus détestait être assis derrière son bureau pour parler avec son fils. Ça lui rappelait inévitablement sa salle de classe à Poudlard avec Harry Potter face à lui et de nombreux mauvais moments lui revenaient en mémoire.

Visiblement, le garçon hésita à avancer car il resta devant la porte fermée mais il vint s'asseoir au bout de quelques secondes. Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Aleksandre se tortilla nerveusement sur la banquette, les mains serrant convulsivement ses genoux. Il déglutit en entendant son Père prendre une faible inspiration et il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Il savait que quelque chose clochait: son Père était rarement aussi sérieux avec lui.

-J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Ivan lorsque je suis venu à l'école mercredi, commença Severus d'une voix non plus douce mais légèrement sévère, faisant crisper Aleksandre. Nous avons discuté de ce qu'il s'est passé mais aussi de tes résultats, de tes activités, de tes amis. Je suis très fier de toi. Tu as des notes excellentes en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Métamorphose.  
-Oui, répondit Aleksandre ne sachant que dire mais satisfait des propos de son Père.  
-Cependant, il m'a aussi rapporté ton comportement intolérable en Potion et en dehors des cours. Ainsi que tes nombreuses bêtises avec Jeremy.

Courageusement, Aleksandre leva les yeux vers son Père. Aucune trace d'amusement ne flottait dans ses yeux. Il était vraiment furieux contre lui. Le garçon sentit ses yeux s'embuer et il les baissa à nouveau en direction du sol. Son Père était à la fois fier de lui mais aussi déçu. Très déçu. Oh,… et Aleksandre détestait lorsqu'il utilisait de grandes, grandes phrases pour lui parler. Il avait la désagréable impression de ne rien comprendre.

Doux Merlin, heureusement que personne ne savait que Jeremy et lui avaient dessiné avec de la peinture et des crayons de couleurs sur plusieurs murs de l'Hôpital, que c'était eux qui avaient fait fondre du chocolat dans l'oreiller de Kévin avec Mike, qu'ils avaient aussi utilisé la pâte à modeler de Samy à leur profit sans en avoir eu l'autorisation. Aleksandre sentait le regard froid de son Père posé sur lui et il gigota, mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de pleurer à présent. Il entoura son corps de ses bras, comme s'il s'enfermait dans une étreinte protectrice et chaleureuse. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la suite. Quelque chose au fond de son cœur lui criait que jamais son Père n'allait utiliser une ceinture ou une sorte de fouet pour le punir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que cela arrive.

- Regarde-moi, Aleksandre, ordonna Severus d'une voix ferme. Bien. Ce que je vais te dire est une mise en garde. C'est à dire que je te préviens que je ne veux plus entendre Ivan ou un autre membre de l'Hôpital me dire que tu es encore aussi turbulent. Tu peux t'amuser mais pas au détriment des autres et encore moins en faisant de telles bêtises. Est-ce que tu m'as compris?  
-…Oui… je suis… je suis désolé, bégaya t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
-Alors si tu continue ainsi, Aleksandre, tu seras puni. Tu devras passer les week-ends à rester dans ta chambre, c'est clair?

Severus vit une palette d'émotion différente traverser le visage de l'enfant. Un intense soulagement en comprenant qu'il n'allait pas être puni et encore moins par des coups. De la culpabilité pour cette remontrance à de l'effroi à la menace d'une punition. Le garçon hocha vivement la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris et qu'il allait redevenir obéissant. Severus lui murmura qu'il fallait juste amoindrir le nombre de bêtises et leurs conséquences et que tout irait bien. Aleksandre se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Cependant, il ne put les contenir plus longtemps et il commença à sangloter doucement, honteux. Lui, Jeremy et Mike allaient cesser leurs bêtises dès le lundi matin! Plus d'explosion volontaire de chaudron, plus de vacarme dans le réfectoire pendant les repas, plus importuner Kévin qui pourtant les embêtait aussi!! Aleksandre prit sa tête entre ses mains et sursauta lorsque les deux mains de son Père se posèrent sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-C'est fini, Aleksandre, murmura Severus d'une voix chargée par l'émotion. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu vois, tu peux aussi me faire confiance. Je ne te frapperais jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends? Même si tu fais plein de bêtises, je ne te frapperais pas. Je ne te blesserais jamais volontairement. Oui, je te punirais mais jamais je ne te brutaliserais. Viens dans mes bras… Voilà, mon ange.

En berçant Aleksandre contre lui, Severus sut que son fils et lui venaient de passer un cap. Ils avaient fait un pas immense dans leur relation établie sur la confiance. Il embrassa le haut de la tête, murmurant des paroles douces. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas si dur que cela de montrer une certaine autorité envers le gamin et maintenant Aleksandre aurait enfin l'intime conviction qu'il ne le malmènerait jamais.

_Monstre. _Depuis que le Docteur Petrovitch lui avait rapporté les paroles tenues par son fils, ce mot ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit, de le tourmenter. _Monstre. _Il savait que beaucoup de temps allait être nécessaire avant que toutes les blessures mentales infligées par les Dursley ne se referment mais pourtant Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horrifié par ce mot. _Monstre. _Severus savait que son fils refusait de parler de son ancienne vie avec qui que ce soit. Et il préférait largement se confier à Ivan, craignant toujours que son Père le rejette pour une raison ou une autre. Néanmoins, Severus savait aussi qu'Aleksandre avait confiance en lui, qu'il lui était indispensable alors il ferait tout son possible pour lui sortir cette horrible idée de la tête. Comment un enfant pouvait avoir une telle estime de lui-même? À cet âge, les enfants ont peur des monstres mais ils ne se considèrent pas comme tels. Severus soupira et souleva Aleksandre qu'il déposa sur ses genoux, l'enserrant dans une étreinte profonde.

Assis sur les genoux de son Père, Aleksandre continua à pleurer doucement. Ses pleurs se tarissaient petit à petit, sa respiration retrouvant son calme. Un hoquet rempli de sanglots traversa ses lèvres et les bras de son Père se resserrèrent autour de lui avec plus de force comme s'il voulait l'étouffer. Mais c'était tellement chaleureux. Aleksandre était… incapable de dire pourquoi il pleurait tant mais il savait juste qu'il avait un gros chagrin et que son Père était le mieux placé pour le consoler. Et ce malgré sa colère récente. Ça n'avait pas été terrible. Ni les cris perçants de Tante Pétunia, ni les rires gras de Dudley, ni la voix hargneuse de l'Oncle Vernon n'étaient ressortis de son Père et c'était… c'était tellement rassurant, réconfortant. Les Dursley étaient loin.

Loin de lui à ce moment là. Ici il n'y avait que son Père et lui. De nouvelles larmes jaillirent de ses yeux à cette pensée et il lâcha un rire entre ses larmes s'attirant, sans le voir, un froncement de sourcils de l'homme. -'_Juste papa et moi_'-. Aleksandre renifla assez pitoyablement et… oh Merlin… se moucha dans la robe de Severus qui se figea, le corps soudain tendu. Non. Non. Non. Aleksandre ne pouvait pas de venir, à l'instant même, de se _moucher _dans sa robe! Oh Salazar… c'était dégoûtant…

**oOo**

Cornelius Fudge traversait son bureau de long en large, faisant les cents pas. Il s'arrêta soudainement, fixant avec attention le tableau de James Waldon. Un peintre sorcier en vogue qui mélangeait les techniques Moldues et Sorcières. Détournant le regard du tableau représentant une déesse, le Ministre de la Magie recommença sa marche, ses sourcils froncés. Ses chaussures violettes foulaient l'énorme tapis persan qui recouvrait une bonne partie de la pièce. Nerveusement, l'homme se servit un nouveau verre de Cognac, l'avala d'une traite, le reposa sèchement sur son bureau recouvert de papiers administratifs puis recommença ses grandes enjambées. Ses mains étaient croisées derrière son dos. Le visage rivé au sol, l'homme réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux grisonnants. Son visage rond était marqué par la fatigue, des cernes noires creusaient ses joues, des rides étaient apparues sous ses yeux mais aussi sur son front qui, d'ailleurs, était continuellement plissé d'inquiétude.

Brusquement, Fudge arrêta de marcher et prit place dans l'énorme fauteuil en cuir rouge, derrière son bureau. Avalant un nouveau verre d'alcool, l'homme poussa un grognement sourd. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, expirant pour ne pas céder à la colère. Dumbledore allait le rendre fou avec toutes ses manigances, ses mensonges. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres de retour. Quelle folie! Ce vieux fou voulait juste prendre sa place au sein du Ministère. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Dumbledore avait déjà la main mise sur Poudlard depuis bien trop longtemps. Il était hors de question de lui céder le Ministère de la Magie. De toute manière, Dolorès était à Poudlard pour s'assurer de faire descendre Dumbledore de son piédestal. Et elle réussissait à merveille sa mission. La réputation du directeur était traînée dans la boue, salie, avilie. Il était peut-être encore le sorcier le plus puissant mais il n'en restait pas moins faillible. Dumbledore n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres. Un homme qui était avide de pouvoir. Comme si proclamer le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom allait lui permettre de faire une ascension fulgurante jusqu'au poste de Ministre.

Et ce satané Potter. Où était-il passé ce misérable morveux qui croyait être indispensable au monde magique? Et bien soit, qu'il disparaisse et ne revienne jamais. Sa proximité avec Dumbledore n'était guère étonnante. Tous deux se considéraient comme Merlin. Entre Albus qui crachait des mensonges partout où il se rendait et Potter qui usait de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, fuguant de chez lui, entrant clandestinement dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, créant un scandale. Sa disparition prouvait à tous qu'il était accablé, honteux par les mensonges risibles qu'il avait proclamés à la fin du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Un sale morveux… pathétique. Cornelius sentit une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahir en repensant à tous les aurors qu'il avait lancés à la recherche du Survivant à la demande de la population qui ne cessait de le mépriser mais qui avait besoin de leur héro. Prenant sa décision, il hiboua le Chef du Département des Aurors. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres fatiguées. Deux coups frappés à sa porte le firent sursauter et il autorisa à l'invité d'entrer tandis qu'il dissimulait rapidement la bouteille de Cognac qu'il avait pratiquement vidé dans sa colère.

-Ah, Lucius! S'exclama Cornelius en se levant pour accueillir le riche aristocrate. Comment allez-vous? Prenez place mon cher ami, prenez place. Vous voulez boire un petit quelque chose?  
-Un verre de Whisky Pur Feu ne serait pas de refus, Monsieur le Ministre, accepta Lucius en lançant un coup d'œil circulaire au luxueux bureau. Merci bien.  
-Justement votre présence m'est bienfaitrice, roucoula le vieil homme en se frottant les mains, reprenant place derrière son bureau. J'ai décidé de cesser toute cette mascarade.  
-Mascarade? Interrogea le Sang-Pur en haussant un sourcil.  
-Potter! Dumbledore! Par Merlin, il faut les arrêter avant que leurs mensonges ne prennent trop d'ampleur.  
-Si je puis me permettre Cornelius, Potter est signalé comme disparu et une horde d'auror est à sa recherche.  
-Justement, j'ai fait cesser toutes les recherches à l'instant! Nous n'avons pas besoin de Potter. Ce titre de Survivant est ridicule.  
-Comment?

Bien qu'impassible, Lucius sentit toutes ses entrailles remuer. Par Merlin, Fudge ne pouvait pas stopper les recherches destinées à retrouver Harry Potter. Ce serait catastrophique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait être totalement convaincu d'avoir le champ libre. Seul Dumbledore lui faisait défaut et même si le Survivant était incapable de tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier devait le croire.

Lucius écouta le long développement ridicule et inutile du Ministre face à lui, acquiesçant de temps à autre sans cesser pour autant de réfléchir. Si Voldemort venait à se montrer en public avec une attaque, les pertes allaient être lourdes mais au moins, et même si c'était cruel, la communauté magique prendrait conscience de la triste réalité et de la stupide bataille de pouvoirs à laquelle se livrait le Ministère. Mais d'un autre côté comme il l'avait pensé auparavant, Voldemort allait se penser indestructible. Et il n'aurait pas vraiment tort. Merde. Aleksandre et Harry étaient une seule et unique personne. Comment le Survivant pouvait-il rassurer la population, les entraîner à le suivre dans son combat contre le Lord alors qu'il était scolarisé dans un Hôpital? Parce que Dumbledore avait eu cette idée en tête, et c'était horripilant selon Lucius de manipuler un enfant ainsi. Mais le vieil homme se servait de la guerre comme rempart face aux reproches. Il voulait exhiber Potter près de lui, utilisant sa notoriété pour rassembler un maximum de monde. La décision précipitée de Fudge avait à la fois ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

-J'ignore si cela est une bonne idée, intervint Lucius d'une voix glaciale comme à l'accoutumé. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le peuple est bien trop attaché au Survivant. Même s'il est en ce moment avili, un jour il sera de nouveau adulé puis une nouvelle fois rabaissé. La célébrité est ainsi. Ne craignez vous pas de devoir gérer la panique d'une population face à la perte définitive de leur héro?

**oOo**

Severus lança un regard inquiet à Aleksandre qui grimpait agilement sur la table du Salon. Oui, Aleksandre était un enfant mais il avait tout de même un corps de quinze ans. Malgré sa petite taille, il n'était pas minuscule et n'avait pas le poids d'un gamin de cinq ans. Alors monter sur les chaises et les tables ainsi n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Cependant insouciant à cela, Aleksandre se mit en équilibre sur la chaise, fier de lui, avant de sauter au sol. Severus pensa un instant que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Par chance, Aleksandre retomba parfaitement sur ses deux pieds. Et cela le fit s'esclaffer.

Severus referma le journal qu'il lisait et s'approcha vivement de son fils, le ceinturant par la taille pour l'éloigner du meuble qui avait attiré son regard. Sirius cacha son sourire derrière sa main mais ne fit, heureusement, aucun commentaire désobligeant à son encontre. Aleksandre jeta un regard confus à son Père. Celui-ci l'avait lâché et mené jusque dans un fauteuil.

-Aleksandre, arrête de sauter partout ainsi! S'écria Severus. Tu vas finir par tomber et te blesser. Au lieu d'essayer de grimper jusqu'au plafond, pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec tes jouets?  
-Mais… geignit l'enfant en se relevant. Alors, tu joue avec moi?  
-Bien sur que ton Père va jouer avec toi, déclara Sirius avec un large sourire. Aux soldats?  
-Ouais!!

Tout joyeux, Aleksandre prit la main de son Père qui était encore sidéré par le coup bas de Black et le traîna jusqu'à la grande table où ses figurines s'entassaient, vestige de son début d'après-midi. Il poussa son Père sur une des chaises hautes et s'installa de lui-même sur les genoux de l'homme.

Ce dernier resta silencieux, à la fois ébahi et heureux par l'initiative de son fils. Il plaça correctement Aleksandre sur ses genoux pendant que celui-ci séparait ses soldats en deux groupes distincts, les comptant à voix haute pour que tous deux obtiennent un nombre équivalent de guerriers. Évidemment, Severus ne put s'empêcher de grogner lorsque Aleksandre lui ordonna de jouer le rôle des méchants. Son fils ne lui laissa même pas le choix. Il fusilla Sirius du regard qui semblait euphorique de voir son ennemi jouer à des jeux de gamins et d'y incarner le grand méchant.

De leur côté, Elena et Narcissa échangèrent un sourire amusé mais les deux femmes eurent la décence de ne rien dire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du Maître des Potions. Elles n'étaient pas idiotes et encore moins dupes. Severus jouait _tout le temps _avec son fils. Que ce soit avec ses figurines de soldats, ses voitures, les Bavboules ou encore la Bataille Explosive, Severus ne refusait _jamais_ un jeu à son fils. Seulement, il ne le faisait jamais devant quelqu'un d'autre. Et encore moins devant des personnes comme Black et Lupin qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents, incapables de se contenir.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Aleksandre lui reprocha sèchement de mal joué. Ce n'était pas de sa faute! Ayant Aleksandre sur les genoux, Severus avait beaucoup de mal à bouger les bras puisqu'il devait combattre et le maintenir sur lui. L'adolescent se souciait peu de tomber. Aussi ce dernier poussa un grognement furieux et lui répéta une nouvelle fois, plus lentement comme s'il parlait à un enfant, de jouer correctement et d'être le vrai méchant. Ce fut la phrase de trop qui fit rire aux éclats Black suivi de Lupin. Piqué dans son ego purement Serpentard, Severus se redressa et abattit un des soldats de son fils qui fronça les sourcils. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Severus en écoutant son fils mimer avec ferveur des bruits de guerre, de chars, de cris, de bombes explosives.

Le Maître des Potions fit à nouveau tomber un des militaires d'Aleksandre qui poussa un cri horrifié, sautillant sur ses genoux ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Pour se venger de l'affront du méchant, en l'occurrence son Père, Aleksandre donna un violent coup de figurine… dans la main de son Père au lieu de la figurine qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Severus se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pousser un cri ou faire une remarque blessante qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. L'habitude de répondre vertement à tout le monde. Aleksandre pouffa derrière sa main, s'excusa à mi-voix mais ne s'enquit pas plus de son Père.

L'arrivée de Lucius dans le Salon du Manoir Snape passa pratiquement inaperçue, à son grand dam de ne pas être attendu avec plus d'impatience. Elena, Mrs Weasley et Narcissa parlaient chiffons et mondanités. Severus se faisait tuer petit à petit par des petits soldats en plastiques à cause des coups mal placés de son fils qui ne cessait de crier des excuses entre deux _Popopopo, _mimant probablement une mitraillette. Et Sirius et Remus ne cessaient de rire plus ou moins discrètement en suivant l'échange entre les deux Snape. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aristocrate qui se promit de ressortir, un jour prochain, ce moment qu'il imaginait très embrassant pour son meilleur ami en guise de chantage ou de menace en cas de besoin. Ah, l'amitié c'était si beau. Il déposa sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise puis embrassa doucement sa femme sur la tempe, serrant la main aux hommes et se contentant d'un signe de tête à son meilleur ami qui le fusilla du regard. Lucius se frotta les mains, haussant les sourcils avec un rictus en coin sous le regard étonné d'Aleksandre. Il ne comprenait jamais ce que Lucius et son Père essayaient de se dire. À croire qu'ils pouvaient parler rien qu'en se regardant. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

-Salut Lucius! S'exclama Aleksandre, plongeant le Salon dans un grand silence ébahi. T'as vu, avec papa, on joue à la guerre!  
-…Oui, répondit Lucius au bout de quelques secondes, étonné. Et tu gagnes?  
-Bien sûr. Papa est nul, répliqua Aleksandre d'un air pompeux.

Waouh. C'était quoi ça? Depuis quand Aleksandre parlait à Lucius et de lui-même par surcroît? Depuis le mauvais rêve qu'il avait fait, et dont Severus n'avait encore trouvé aucune explication, le garçon avait été plus que terrifié, froid et quelque peu malpoli envers le blond. Alors le voir s'exprimer gaiement face à lui était on ne peut plus surprenant. Elena reprit une discussion au bout de quelques minutes, informant Lucius que Dumbledore allait passer dans une heure ou deux pour assurer la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Malgré lui, Lucius afficha un sourire soulagé en s'asseyant face à Severus et Aleksandre. Le plus âgé des deux jouait mollement alors qu'Aleksandre était plongé dans son jeu. C'était l'une des seules fois où son filleul était venu de lui-même lui parler. Une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine et il fit un léger sourire à Narcissa. Finalement, le blond assura qu'il restait au Manoir le temps que la réunion se termine puisqu'il avait de nombreuses choses à dire.

Sur son Père, Aleksandre se renfrogna et laissa tomber toutes ses figurines à l'étonnement de Severus. Aleksandre soupira et jeta un regard à son Père qui répondait à une question de Lucius. Il n'aimait pas les réunions. Pendant les réunions de l'Ordre, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Son Père était occupé, Narcissa aussi, Mrs Weasley aussi. En fait tout le monde sauf lui. Il avait ses devoirs à faire, bien sûr, mais ce n'était guère intéressant. Jouer le lassait à un moment. Il haussa les épaules, conscient qu'il allait encore s'ennuyer pendant une heure ou deux. Et il y avait tellement de monde qui participait à ses réunions qu'Aleksandre s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour tous les éviter. Et il les écoutait arriver un par un puis se diriger dans la grande salle de réunion au Premier Étage.

Soudainement, le jeune garçon repensa à la '_mission'_ qu'Ivan lui avait confiée : demander l'autorisation de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse à son Père. Il commença à s'agiter sur les genoux de son Père qui lui demanda si tout allait bien. Se mordant la lèvre, il acquiesça puis redevint immobile. Comment allait-il lui demander cela? Et si son Père refusait? Criait? Mais… dans la matinée, Aleksandre avait été disputé et son Père n'avait pas été violent. Seulement despotique mais c'était normal. Aleksandre s'assura que tous autour d'eux étaient occupés puis il tira la manche de son Père.

-Papa, murmura Aleksandre d'une voix devenue tremblante. Je… je peux te de… demander… quelque chose?  
-Oui, bien sur. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-Je… Il y'a une sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Je peux y aller? Débita t-il à toute vitesse, tendu.  
-Oh. Une sortie au Chemin de Traverse, commenta Severus, heureux que son fils ait enfin osé lui poser la question. Et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te refuserais cela.

* * *

**Voilà après le chapitre de la semaine précédente où Aleksandre a beaucoup souffert, celui-ci est plutôt calme même si on assiste à beaucoup de chose comme une autorité de Severus, un rapprochement fugace avec Lucius, ou encore une prochaine sortie au Chemin de Traverse avec ses amis -bientôt les vacances^^- et Fudge. Fudge qui en fait toujours des siennes, laissant le champ libre à Voldemort.  
Merci infiniment à ma bêta -mounette- qui doit avoir énormément de travail avec toutes mes fautes ^^ à vous tous pour vos reviews. Je suis toujours impressionné d'en avoir autant à chaque chapitre!!  
A mercredi prochain!!  
Bonne fin de semaine.**


	22. XXII: Au Chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre XXII: Au chemin de Traverse. **

Aleksandre tournait la tête dans tous les sens, heureux de découvrir un autre paysage que le Parc du Manoir ou celui de l'Hôpital. Ils étaient certes tous deux magnifiques mais tout de même lassants. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de joie et il tentait de se souvenir tout ce qui l'entourait pour raconter cette journée dans les moindres détails à son Père. Un large sourire illuminait son visage tandis qu'il saluait d'un geste de la main Ivan. Celui-ci lui rappela de faire attention et de ne pas perdre le petit écriteau attaché autour de son cou. Il agissait comme un Portoloin en cas d'urgence.

Aleksandre, Mike, Jeremy et Illiana marchaient doucement dans la rue pour profiter de l'instant présent. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant simplement d'observer autour d'eux avec délice. C'était tout simplement génial que son Père ait accepté et qu'il lui ait donné l'autorisation de participer à la sortie au Chemin de Traverse organisée par l'école. C'était la dernière journée de cours avant les vacances et elle avait été transformée en sortie.

Exceptionnellement, Aleksandre devait rester dormir à l'école ce soir là. Son Père ne venait le chercher que le lendemain, le samedi matin, afin qu'il puisse participer au repas d'Halloween de l'Hôpital. Encore une fois, et à la demander de Ivan, Aleksandre avait dû demander de vive voix la permission à son Père qui avait évidemment accepté. Et Aleksandre savait que lorsqu'il allait rentrer chez lui son cousin y serait déjà car le train de Poudlard arrivait à King Cross dans la soirée.

Contrairement à d'habitude, le Chemin de Traverse était relativement calme même si une petite foule de vieilles sorcières s'agitait dans les ruelles de la célèbre allée marchande. Aleksandre était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises ici. Durant les vacances il y avait acheté sa baguette magique avec son Père, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi libre. La plupart des infirmiers, des Professeurs et des Psychomages ou Psychiatres de l'Hôpital s'étaient déplacés avec eux, assurant leur sécurité de près ou de loin. Cependant, ils n'étaient ni derrière ni à côté d'eux. Pour la première fois, Aleksandre avait l'impression d'être _grand_. Ivan avait eu confiance en lui et l'avait autorisait à se déplacer seul avec ses amis. Contrairement à certains élèves qui n'avaient pas la permission de s'éloigner des adultes. Mais lui en avait le droit. Son psychiatre lui avait assuré qu'il ne risquait rien et qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il devait ou pas faire. Merlin, Aleksandre ne pouvait même pas expliquer le sentiment d'allégresse qui l'avait étreint face à cette confiance. Il s'était empressé d'envoyer une lettre Express' à son Père pour lui confier cela. Severus lui avait répondu rapidement en marquant à quel point il était fier de lui et Aleksandre s'était retrouvé, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, dans les bras de Ivan, intensément soulagé des paroles de son Père. Surtout après le sermon enduré le week-end précédent.

-On fait quoi? Demanda Illiana en brisant le silence confortable installé entre eux.  
-J'vais toujours dans la Ménagerie Magique avec mes parents, proposa Jeremy en se tournant vers ses amis pour leur demander leur assentiment.  
-Avec des animaux? Demanda Aleksandre, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois que Mike et Illiana eurent accepté la proposition, ce qui ne fut pas très long, les quatre enfants marchèrent en direction de la Ménagerie Magique en s'extasiant sur tout ce qui les entourait. Aleksandre grimaça, étonné, en croisant deux nains tapageurs qui semblaient se disputer violemment. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un des deux personnages tenter d'étrangler son camarade à l'aide de ses mains minuscules. Mike et lui se regardèrent en coin puis explosèrent de rire, sous les yeux surpris de leurs deux amis. Une fois qu'ils eurent expliqué la raison de leur hilarité, Jeremy et Illiana rirent à leur tour en observant les deux étranges nains. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Jack et Stella qui patrouillaient, surveillant les élèves, tout en discutant. Heureusement pour eux, le soleil avait fait son apparition malgré les épais nuages noirs et gris qui flottaient hésitants et annonçant une imminente tempête. Par précaution, Aleksandre avait pris un anorak dans son petit sac à dos, peu désireux de se retrouver trempé sous une averse.

Illiana poussa la porte d'entrée de la Ménagerie Magique et un carillon sonna, annonçant leur arrivée. Aussitôt une femme petite et replète, les yeux cachés sous d'épaisses lunettes noires apparut derrière le comptoir. Elle les salua joyeusement et les invita à faire le tour de la boutique d'animaux, leur rappelant de venir la voir s'ils avaient besoin d'un quelconque renseignement. Le magasin était bruyant. Des hululements de hiboux et de chouettes résonnaient, accompagnés par les miaulements des chats et les aboiements des chiens surexcités, par les sifflements de quelques serpents et les croassements des crapauds et des grenouilles. Une multitude de cages s'alignait contre les murs.

En levant la tête, Aleksandre vit plusieurs hiboux voler dans une immense cage peinte de couleur jaune criard, suspendue magiquement au plafond. Ses yeux brillèrent de bonheur et il montra les volatiles à ses amis qui ouvrirent la bouche en grand, émerveillés. Soudain, l'image de Hedwige, si gracieuse avec ses plumes blanches, ses yeux en amandes compréhensifs, traversa son esprit. Aleksandre n'avait jamais essayé de savoir _comment _ni _pourquoi _son Père était venu le chercher chez les Dursley. Dans le cas contraire il se serait aperçu que c'était sa fidèle amie qui l'avait sauvé. Néanmoins, les nombreux piaillements détournèrent ses pensées et il se laissa entraîner par Illiana vers les chatons tandis que Mike et Jeremy préféraient les hiboux royaux.

Une petite boule de poil grise aux oreilles blanches et à la queue striée de blanc et de gris, allongée sur une couette moelleuse le fixait étrangement. Aleksandre passa ses doigts entre les barreaux fins de la cage pour caresser le chaton. Illiana était occupée avec un petit chaton qui miaulait joyeusement sous ses caresses, essayant d'attraper la ficelle de la capuche de son gilet qui pendait dans le vide. Aleks reporta son attention sur le chat en face de lui et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se prélassait, allongé, en le regardant, savourant les cajoleries. Ses grands yeux marron l'observaient calmement et sous les caresses prodiguées par l'enfant, le chaton miaula, se rapprochant doucement de sa paume pour subir encore plus de câlineries chaleureuses. Aleksandre rit doucement et ce fut certainement à ce moment là qu'il eut envie d'avoir un petit chat près de lui, à la maison. Ce serait super d'avoir un chaton au Manoir, pour les week-ends et, il ignorait s'il avait le droit, mais il pourrait montrer le chat à ses amis à l'Hôpital. Le garçon secoua la tête, se fustigeant mentalement : avant de s'imaginer montrer fièrement un petit chat à l'école, il devait avoir l'accord de son Père pour en acheter un.

-T'as vu, Aleksandre? S'exclama Mike. Regarde ce serpent, il est trop beau!  
-Waouh!!

Et c'était vrai. Aleksandre regarda, impressionné la direction montrée par son camarade. Un immense serpent aux écailles vertes et noires se reposait sur une pierre artificielle. Son énorme cage en ferraille était sombre, peu de lumière traversait les nombreuses branches et feuilles, qui tapissaient le sol et le plafond. À nouveau, une image furtive du Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets traversa son esprit mais Aleksandre n'y pensa pas plus que quelques secondes. Il entendit Mike lui apprendre que l'animal provenait de l'Asie du Sud-Est. Le jeune garçon lisait l'écriteau informatif à la droite de la cage, d'un air très concentré qui le fit rire. Il était tellement rare de voir Mike concentré. Ce serpent royal, âgé de deux ans, eut au moins le mérite de détourner les plans rusés d'Aleksandre pour obtenir un petit chaton.

Quelque peu effrayés, les deux garçons n'osèrent pas passer un de leurs doigts entre les barreaux de la cage, craignant de se le faire happer par le reptile. Mu d'une soudaine envie, semblable à une pulsion incontrôlable, Aleksandre pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant intensément le serpent. Il ferma un instant les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sut qu'il allait y arriver.

-_Salut, _siffla t-il en Fourchelang, faisant sur sauter Mike dont la mâchoire se décrocha sous la surprise.  
-_Un humain parleur? _S'étonna le serpent, redressant sa tête pour l'examiner avec intérêt. _C'est tellement rare. Comment t'appelles-tu petit humain?  
__-Aleksandre, Monsieur le Serpent, _répondit fièrement le garçon.  
-ALEKS! Comment tu fais-ça? S'exclama Mike, les yeux écarquillés. Tu le fais pour de faux?  
-Mais non pour de vrai, protesta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Un instant, Aleksandre crut que les yeux de Mike allaient sauter hors de ses orbites en comprenant qu'il ne mentait pas mais le garçon secoua subitement la tête, le fixant comme si une deuxième tête venait de brusquement lui pousser. Aleksandre se frotta la nuque, les joues rougies d'embarras, les yeux fuyants. Le regard suspicieux de Mike était terriblement malaisé. Lui, avait toujours apprécié son don si rare même s'il lui avait apporté quelques ennuis. Parler avec des animaux, même si en l'occurrence c'était les serpents, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait génial, impressionnant et merveilleux. Évidemment, il n'avait jamais rencontré un vrai serpent pour entretenir une longue discussion, le Basilic n'étant pas vraiment bavard avec lui. Mais Aleksandre espérait un jour pouvoir papoter avec un serpent.

Il haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise mais les battements précipités de son cœur se calmèrent lorsque le regard surpris de Mike se transforma en un regard admiratif et quelque peu envieux. Le petit blond ne cessait de tourner la tête vers le serpent puis vers Aleksandre et une nouvelle fois vers le reptile, le visage impressionné. Jeremy et Illiana se chamaillaient quelques mètres plus loin, inconscients de leur discussion et honnêtement ils se disputaient tellement qu'Aleksandre les confondait parfois avec Ron et Hermione.

-Viens, on va dehors, déclara Mike d'une voix impérieuse en le prenant par la main. Ils ne remarqueront même pas notre départ.  
-Mais pourquoi? Protesta Aleksandre, se laissant docilement traîner à l'extérieur de la boutique.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, devant la porte de la Ménagerie Magique. Aleksandre cligna des yeux, surpris par l'éclat des rayons de soleil et le calme relatif de la ruelle après les cris en tout genre du magasin. Finalement, le soleil avait décidé de sortir et de combattre les nuages grisâtres. Il eut un sourire en voyant cela et il se tourna vers Mike qui marmonnait entre ses dents, sa main serrant la sienne. Aleksandre leva les yeux au ciel, un large sourire jouant sur ses lèvres: il était tellement impatient de tout raconter à son Père. Mike lui redemanda une nouvelle fois s'il parlait vraiment aux serpents et lorsqu'Aleksandre confirma, les joues rougies par la gêne, il soupira d'un air fataliste. Ce fut ainsi que les deux garçons décidèrent de sceller la promesse de garder et partager leur premier secret. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, et si un des deux le faisait c'était seulement à un adulte.

Aleksandre eut alors l'impression que son cœur explosait de joie en prenant conscience… d'avoir partagé un secret avec quelqu'un d'autre que son Père. Et honnêtement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de secrets avec l'homme mis à part son ancienne identité mais Aleksandre n'y prêtait même plus attention. Il avait un ami. Non, _plusieurs _amis. Mike. Jeremy. Illiana. C'était tout simplement… extraordinaire.

Ceci réglé, Mike et Aleksandre se baladèrent tranquillement dans la rue, s'extasiant sur tous ce qui les entourait. Ils rencontrèrent Ivan qui veillait sur un de ses patients plus jeune. Inexplicablement, Aleksandre sentit une petite pointe de jalousie serrer son cœur à la pensée qu'Ivan aidait et appréciait d'autres enfants que lui. Il sortit cette désagréable sensation de sa tête lorsque Mike lui demanda s'il voulait remonter la rue pour aller dans le magasin de Quidditch, ce qu'Aleksandre accepta évidemment.

-Moi, je veux essayer un balai!! Ronchonna Aleksandre en fronçant les sourcils. Jeremy dit que son frère en a un à la maison mais il n'a pas le droit de s'en servir! C'est bête, hein? Moi, je veux essayer… peut-être si je demande à papa, il voudra bien.  
-Ouais!! Ça serait super! Approuva Mike, les yeux rêveurs. D'être dans le ciel, vers les oiseaux et les nuages!

**oOo**

Lucius et Severus avaient rapporté à l'Ordre du Phénix les désirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres de faire connaître son grand retour en organisant une attaque dans un endroit soit Moldu soit sorcier, même si la première option semblait lui plaire davantage. Dumbledore avait donc organisé des tours de gardes dans les lieux magiques les plus fréquentés tels que le Chemin de Traverse, l'Hôpital Saint-Mangouste ou encore Pré au Lard se trouvant juste à côté de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi Remus marchait d'une allure semblant tranquille comme s'il flânait alors que ses yeux ambres et beaucoup plus subtils grâce à sa lycanthropie farfouillaient la rue à la recherche de la moindre chose suspecte.

D'autant plus que Severus avait semblé très inquiet à l'idée que son fils soit sur Chemin de Traverse dans une telle conjoncture. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à refuser la première chose que son fils lui demandait, surtout qu'il était persuadé que le Lord n'allait pas attaquer la rue marchande. Et Aleksandre était en sécurité avec l'encadrement étroit de son établissement scolaire.

Alors Remus ne fut pas du tout étonné en apercevant de loin les cheveux noirs et lisses d'Aleksandre Snape. L'observant discrètement pour donner un rapport complet à Severus car l'homme le lui avait, implicitement bien sur, demandé. Il constata que le garçon rayonnait littéralement de joie comme il était rare de le voir. Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent démesurément en remarquant soudainement qu'il tenait fermement la main d'un autre garçon, leurs doigts entrelacés. Au nom de Merlin! Amoureux? Évidemment, tous les enfants tombaient facilement amoureux mais imaginer le fils de Severus, si protégé et étouffé par l'amour de son Père, dans une telle situation était très étrange. Severus allait en mourir.

Aleksandre et le jeune blond discutaient à voix basse d'un air surexcité, main dans la main et le petit brun ne le vit pas lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Remus eut un sourire attendri. Quoique l'on puisse dire, la juvénilité d'Aleksandre se lisait sur son visage tout comme celle de son ami. Tout en continuant à jeter des regards scrutateurs autour de lui, le Loup-Garou hésita à le saluer puis il se ravisa, conscient que le garçon rayonnait et qu'il préférait le laisser s'amuser. Après tout, le fils Snape rentrait le lendemain au Manoir pour deux semaines de vacances.

**oOo**

-Mais je te dis qu'on a le droit!  
-Bah pas moi, rétorqua Aleksandre, les sourcils froncés. Ils ont l'air trop méchants. Tu crois vraiment que les gobelins, ils vont nous laisser jouer dans leurs wagons?  
-On pourrait essayer! Protesta Mike. Leur faire du chantage, les corrampre, c'est papa qui utilise ce mot.  
-Corrampre? C'est pas plutôt corrOmtre? Ou corrompre?

Mike haussa les épaules, toujours déterminé à aller supplier les gobelins de la Banque de Gringotts de les laisser faire une promenade dans les wagons circulant dans les profondeurs infernales. Il y avait été récemment avec sa Mère et même si elle avait été légèrement malade par la vitesse vertigineuse du voyage, lui avait adoré sentir l'air le décoiffer et s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. Mike reprit la main d'Aleksandre qu'il avait lâché, réduisant ainsi celui-ci au silence alors qu'il commençait à _re_parler du magasin de Quidditch qui l'intéressait tant. Mike lui assura qu'ils iraient plus tard avec Jeremy comme ils en avaient décidé plus tôt. Le garçon tira son ami jusque devant l'entrée de l'imposant bâtiment, persuadé de pouvoir convaincre les gobelins.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans la Banque Gringotts, Aleksandre était fasciné et émerveillé par le décor féerique autour de lui. Tout était en marbre. De nombreuses portes en or où était gravé le message menaçant, s'alignaient derrière des comptoirs occupés par les gobelins. Une lignée de torches éclairait l'immense Hall. Aleksandre eut un large sourire émerveillé et donna un petit coup de coude dans le flanc son ami. Celui-ci observait autour de lui, lui indiquant d'un signe de la tête un comptoir vide où un gobelin triait une pile de parchemins assez conséquente. Les deux enfants s'avancèrent vers la créature qui releva la tête vers eux, les examinant de haut en bas. Dans toute leur innocence, les deux enfants ne s'aperçurent pas du froncement de sourcils du Gobelin.

-Bonjour Monsieur le Gobelin, salua Aleksandre d'une voix joyeuse en s'appuyant contre le comptoir en marbre blanc pour se pencher vers l'étrange créature. Mon ami et moi voulions vous demander un petit quelque chose.  
-Ouais, approuva Mike, surexcité. Vous croyez qu'on peut aller dans les wagons que vous utilisez pour aller dans les coffres.  
-Vous n'êtes pas accompagnés jeunes hommes? Demanda le gobelin d'une voix légèrement méprisante. Quel âge avez-vous?  
-Quinze ans Monsieur le Gobelin, répondit Aleksandre, montrant ses dix doigts à côté des cinq doigts dépliés de Mike pour atteindre le chiffre. Vous vous appelez comment?  
-Brokil et qui vous acc...  
-Comme brocoli.

Et Mike explosa stupidement de rire à sa blague vaseuse entraînant Aleksandre dans son fou rire. Ils commentaient entre deux éclats de rire la ressemblance entre le nom du gobelin et brocoli, ce légume vert tout à fait répugnant. Ce fut certainement ce point négatif du légume qui les fit hurler de rire. Brokil, pauvre gobelin qui subissait la naïveté de deux enfants, les fusilla du regard de ses yeux bridés, cachés par une paire de lunette. Leurs yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Les deux garçons riaient tellement fort et hystériquement que plusieurs clients se tournèrent vers eux avec étonnement, sous le froncement de sourcils mécontent des gobelins qui n'appréciaient guère que la banque soit occupée par des fauteurs de trouble.

-Ça suffit, Messieurs! Tonna le gobelin en frappant le bureau de sa longue main fripée, humilié par les moqueries des enfants. Que quelqu'un sorte ces gamins de là!

Le rire de Aleksandre se coinça soudainement dans sa gorge en entendant le cri rageur de la créature magique alors qu'il jetait un regard horrifié à Mike Lui aussi avait arrêté de rire et fronçait les sourcils avec inquiétude. Une grande partie des clients et des gobelins s'étaient tournée vers eux, les dévisageant avec curiosité et se demandant ce que deux adolescents de quinze ans avaient pu faire pour déclencher la colère de ce gobelin. Le petit brun se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Brokil aboya une nouvelle fois qu'on les sorte d'ici. Aleksandre sentit la chaleur affluer dans son corps pour faire rougir ses joues quand des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Une haute silhouette apparut brusquement à sa droite et il sursauta, tentant de se reculer. Il n'avait pas voulu être méchant ou insultant envers Brokil, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant de l'associer au brocoli avec son teint verdâtre. Les yeux d'Aleksandre s'écarquillèrent de surprise en reconnaissant Bill Weasley. À son tour, celui-ci parut très surpris de le voir ici mais il se tourna vers le gobelin.

-Vous ne vous en faîte pas Brokil, je ramène ces deux garçons vers leurs accompagnateurs. Suivez-moi les enfants.  
-Jetez-moi ces imbéciles dehors, grommela le Gobelin d'un ton mauvais. Tous les mêmes ces humains, bande de sales petits…

Aleksandre ne put entendre la fin de la phrase de Mr Brokil puisque Bill l'entraînait précipitamment avec Mike à l'extérieur de la Banque, sous les regards des autres. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire amusé quoique un peu déçus de ne pas avoir pu profiter d'une descente vertigineuse dans les sous-sols de Gringotts. Une fois qu'ils furent sur les escaliers en marbre blanc, face à l'entrée majestueuse gardée par deux gobelins, Aleksandre s'aperçut que les nuages noirs avaient de nouveau fait leur apparition, engloutissant les derniers rayons de soleil. Il soupira, déçu de devoir sortir son vêtement de pluie.

-Par Merlin, Aleksandre qu'est ce que tu fais ici et tout seul en plus? Demanda Bill en le regardant, soucieux.

Rares étaient les fois où Aleksandre s'était retrouvé en compagnie de Bill Weasley, le grand frère de Ronald. Il travaillait beaucoup à la fois pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix, tentant de rallier les gobelins à l'Ordre du Phénix mais aussi pour son emploi de Conjureur de Sorts à la Banque. C'est pourquoi il rentrait peu au Manoir Snape puisque le Terrier avait été déserté par manque de protection. Cela devait bien faire des semaines qu'aucun visiteur n'y avait été. Alors Bill rentrait, pour peu qu'il le faisait, chez les Snape, là où il avait le plus de chance de rencontrer ses parents. Il fallait aussi dire que le rouquin n'était pas très à l'aise en compagnie de son ancien Professeur de Potion, considéré comme tyrannique même si Aleksandre ignorait ceci. Cependant, le Conjureur paraissait toujours sympathique bien qu'il soit très grand et mince avec ses cheveux roux rattachés en catogan dans sa nuque et ses taches de rousseur constellant une grande partie de son visage. Aleksandre adorait tout particulièrement le crochet de serpent qui lui servait de boucle d'oreille. Elle était blanche et luisante, attirant immédiatement le regard sur elle.

Plusieurs fois, Mike tourna la tête vers Aleksandre qui fixait l'étrange homme aux cheveux roux flamboyants puis vers Bill, le dévisageant sans gêne de la tête aux pieds, surpris qu'ils se connaissent.

-On est en sortie Bill, avec l'école, expliqua Aleksandre en montrant d'un geste vague l'allée marchande qui s'étendait devant lui. C'est bien, hein?  
-Et sans surveillance? S'étonna le jeune homme, ses sourcils auburn et broussailleux, froncés.  
-Non! Ils ont dit qu'on pouvait y aller tout seul! Répondit Aleksandre avec un large sourire heureux. Mais, on a pas le droit de se rendre à l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est interdit.

**oOo**

Le soir même, Aleksandre et ses amis étaient très excités. A la stupéfaction des adultes qui tentaient de calmer leurs ardeurs, ils faisaient un grabuge impressionnant dans le réfectoire lors du dîner spécialement conçu pour Halloween. La fin de la journée avait été merveilleuse pour eux. Ils avaient quitté Bill, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas très rassuré de les laisser vagabonder sur le Chemin de Traverse ainsi, pour se rendre dans la Boutique de Quidditch où ils avaient retrouvé Illiana et Jeremy. Aucun nouveau balai n'était sorti sur le marché à la déception des quatre enfants.

-Doucement les enfants, pria Jack en s'arrêtant près de leur table. Je suis certain qu'on vous entend depuis le Parc.  
-Même pas vrai! S'exclama Illiana.  
-Oh que si, assura l'infirmier avec un sourire. Finissez vos assiettes si vous voulez un dessert.

Le réfectoire avait été exceptionnellement décoré pour la soirée, grâce à quelques coups de baguettes magiques. Comme à Poudlard, des chauves souris volaient vers le plafond, au dessus de leur tête. Des sortes de guirlandes en serpentin orange et noire descendaient du plafond jusqu'à vers leur table. Plusieurs fois, Aleksandre tenta d'attraper l'une d'elles mais dès que sa main s'y agrippait, elle remontait en flèche vers le plafond avant de redescendre. Autour d'eux, à la place des grandes torches scintillant habituellement, des bougies flottaient pour créer une ambiance plus sombre, plus intime. Évidemment, les adultes avaient pris soin d'ensorceler les flammes des bougies pour qu'elles ne brûlent pas au cas où un élève déciderait d'y mettre la main.

Jeremy et Aleksandre étaient certainement les plus déchainés, comme d'habitude. Ils ressemblaient à deux puces excitées sur leurs chaises, à rire et parler très forts sans même s'en apercevoir. Le fait de savoir que les vacances avaient pratiquement commencé, qu'il allait rester _quinze _jours entiers avec son Père et même avec Jonathan, enchantait totalement le jeune Snape dont les yeux brillaient de joie. Et c'était tellement rare de le voir si heureux. L'impatience le dévorait de l'intérieur.

C'est pourquoi, Aleksandre entreprit de s'occuper et de profiter de cette soirée exceptionnelle avec ses amis. De plus, c'était la première fois, qu'il était autorisé à veiller aussi tard, bien qu'il ne soit seulement vingt et une heure trente-cinq. Même au Manoir, son Père l'obligeait à être au lit à vingt et une heure dix au plus tard. Le dessert arriva rapidement et lui donna une raison de s'amuser. Un énorme bol contenant des bananes recouvertes d'un coulis de chocolat chaud et de trois boules de glace à la vanille fut déposé devant lui. Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise mais avant, il prit une banane immense et répliqua à l'attaque de Jeremy. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Aleksandre plongea ses doigts dans son bol, les ressortit couverts de chocolat qu'il étala sur le fruit avant de donner un coup de banane au chocolat dans celle de Jeremy.

-Les garçons, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture! Sermonna doucement Stella. Reposez ces bananes dans vos bols et mangez-les.  
-On joue pas avec la banane, on se bat avec, répondit Jeremy d'un ton innocent.  
-Oui mais ça revient au même. La nourriture est faite pour manger, pas pour jouer ou se mettre des coups, d'accord?

Prenant un air penaud, les deux amis acquiescèrent et entreprirent de dévorer leur dessert, en riant toujours doucement. Préférant rire entre eux plutôt que de se mélanger avec leurs autres amis. Souvent, Aleksandre associait Jeremy à Ron. Auparavant, c'était avec le roux qu'il se battait pour rigoler, qu'il faisait des bêtises. C'était avec lui qu'il embêtait les autres élèves, qu'il se faisait disputer et qu'il était puni. Ils vagabondaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit alors qu'ils étaient censés dormir. Et maintenant, c'était avec Jeremy qu'il faisait tout cela. Plusieurs fois, Jeremy et lui s'étaient faufilés hors de leur lit et avaient mis en place une mission-cuisine, qui consistait à se rendre le plus discrètement possible dans les locaux que les cuisinières ne fermaient pas et à chaparder deux ou trois petits trucs à grignoter dans leur lit. Bien sûr, son Père n'était pas au courant de tout cela puisque c'était _interdit _et qu'il ne voulait pas être puni dans sa chambre tout un week-end comme il l'avait menacé mais… Est-ce que Jeremy était vraiment comme un meilleur ami? Comme Ronald, avant?

-Regarde Kévin, il a l'air en colère, remarqua Jeremy à voix basse en donnant un coup de coude à Aleksandre. Tu crois qu'il est encore furieux à cause du chocolat dans son lit?  
-J'sais pas, répondit Aleksandre, les sourcils froncés. De toute façon, il est méchant! Il a dit plein de choses pas gentilles à Mike. Et il l'a laissé tout seul, sans ami.  
-C'est vrai que c'est pas sympa! En plus, Mike il est gentil. J'en suis sûr Kévin est en colère parce que Mike il est toujours avec nous maintenant.

Alors qu'Aleksandre allait quitter le réfectoire avec ses amis pour aller se coucher, il croisa le regard d'Ivan qui inclina la tête en sa direction pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Alors il repensa à tout ce que son psychiatre lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt. Durant les vacances, il pouvait le joindre à l'aide de la Poudre de Cheminette dès qu'il le désirait. Que ce soit la nuit ou le jour et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour cela. Bizarrement, Ivan avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait qu'il était disponible à tout moment surtout lorsqu'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Aleksandre avait plus ou moins compris que l'homme faisait allusion à cette journée où il s'était blessé volontairement, s'arrachant férocement la peau. Savoir qu'Ivan pourrait venir pour le rassurer le soulageait.

**oOo**

Au Manoir Snape, une belle agitation qui fit grincer des dents Severus, régna plusieurs minutes avant qu'un calme soudain ne retombe. Les adolescents rentrant de Poudlard venaient de déposer leurs valises dans leur Chambre respective et tous se détendaient quelques minutes, épuisés par leur journée à bord du Poudlard Express. Le dîner fut préparé en vitesse par Mrs Weasley qui s'activait autour des fourneaux, jonglant entre les sortilèges et les chaudrons. Une odeur alléchante de poulet flotta dans l'air, faisant saliver tout le monde. Narcissa et Elena l'aidèrent à dresser le couvert sur la longue table tandis que Severus et Lucius étudiaient un dossier privé pour l'Ordre du Phénix dans un coin de la Cuisine, profitant de l'absence momentané des enfants.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jonathan et Drago qui discutaient à voix basse, un air conspirateur sur le visage. Rapidement, Lucius fit disparaître l'épais dossier qu'il avait entre les mains et accueillit son fils avec un sourire en coin. Ce dernier lui répondit en s'asseyant à sa droite. La présence de Mrs Weasley, Sirius et Remus les empêchaient de laisser libre cours à la joie qu'ils ressentaient face à leur retrouvaille. Bien que s'étant rapprochés de ceux-ci, Drago et Lucius n'étaient toujours pas très à l'aise pour laisser leur vraie personnalité prendre le dessus. C'était le contraire pour Narcissa qui était heureuse de pouvoir être enfin libre d'être elle-même en dehors de chez elle.

-Aleksandre rentre demain? Demanda Jonathan comme si la réponse ne l'intéressait pas.  
-Oui, je dois aller le chercher demain matin, répondit Severus, heureux d'avoir son fils près de lui pendant deux semaines.  
-Contents d'être en vacances, les gamins? Demanda Sirius, un sourire sur le visage.

Deux soupirs bien heureux et soulagés lui répondirent. Lucius haussa un sourcil en direction de Drago qui afficha un air penaud quelques secondes. Il savait quelle pensée traversait l'esprit de son Père au même moment. Car malheureusement pour lui, son Père avait appris qu'il s'était violemment, et c'était un bien faible mot, battu avec Ron Weasley deux jours plus tôt. Et ce, alors que ses parents lui avaient demandé de l'ignorer s'il n'était pas capable de développer une amitié avec le rouquin afin d'apaiser les tensions entre les deux familles. Le rouquin avait passé une journée entière à l'infirmerie, le nez cassé, une côte fêlée, plusieurs bleus dessinés sur son visage. Tout était parti sur une remarque désobligeante de Weasley envers Jonathan. Ce dernier avait vertement répliqué puis lorsque Weasley avait attaqué Narcissa, Drago lui avait sauté littéralement dessus à la surprise générale de tous, lui décrochant coups de poings et de pieds. Alors que Jonathan allait se jeter dans la mêlée pour faire ravaler ses paroles au rouquin, Ombrage était arrivée suivi de Severus. La présence de son Oncle l'avait freiné. Grâce à sa position favorable, Drago avait seulement écopé d'une retenue et de vingt points en moins.

-Au fait Severus, commença Remus en songeant à l'après-midi passé au Chemin de Traverse, j'ignorais qu'Aleksandre avait un amoureux.

La réaction de l'homme ne tarda pas. Alors qu'il feuilletait la Gazette des Sorciers, il se tourna brusquement vers le Loup-Garou, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs meurtriers, le visage soudainement blême. Les sourcils de Lucius étaient haussés de surprise, la bouche légèrement ouverte tout comme Drago qui ne pouvait pas imaginer le petit Aleksandre, si chétif et frêle, avec un garçon. Cependant, la réaction la plus étonnante fut celle de Jonathan qui recracha tout le jus de citrouille qu'il avait dans la bouche sur la table, l'effroi peint sur le visage. Son cousin ne pouvait pas avoir de petit copain, si tôt! Il avait seulement… quinze ans, comme lui. Mais c'était différent.

-Quoi? S'exclama Drago. C'est impossible!  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Lupin, cracha Severus bien que son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Aleksandre n'a pas de…  
-Je n'en sais rien, c'est simplement une supposition, se défendit Remus, plaçant ses mains devant lui en voyant l'effroi s'afficher sur le visage de son… ami -?-. J'ai seulement imaginé cela puisqu'il tenait la main à un garçon cet après-midi mais je pense avoir sauté sur des conclusions trop hâtives.  
-Tu laisses ton fils avoir un petit copain? S'écria Jonathan en se tournant vers son Oncle, l'air outré. Mais ça va pas? T'es fou!

Elena leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant sous le sourire attendri de Molly qui paraissait avoir déjà vécu ce genre de scène. Certainement avec Ginny, songea Elena. Merlin, pourquoi Remus avait-il dit une telle chose? Elle connaissait trop bien le côté sur protecteur de son frère puisqu'elle le subissait continuellement et ce depuis plusieurs années. Et maintenant, Jonathan s'y mettait pour une raison inconnue. Ce pourrait-il que Jonathan souhaite protéger son cousin? Elena savait que son fils pouvait être aussi protecteur et étouffant que Severus. Alors elle plaignit mentalement Aleksandre s'il avait réellement une aventure amoureuse avec ce jeune homme. Et à en juger le visage des deux Malefoy mâles, elle sut que tous deux pensaient la même chose qu'elle bien qu'ils semblaient choqués à la supposition de Lupin.

Un regard meurtrier répondit à l'éclat brusque et inattendu de Jonathan qui ne se soucia pas du visage peu amène de son Oncle. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils tandis que l'inquiétude s'emparait de lui. Peut-être que Lupin se trompait totalement ou peut-être pas… Oh Merlin, pas son bébé! Bien sur, les enfants tombaient facilement amoureux mais… Lupin c'était certainement trompé, interprétant mal le geste de son fils! Après tout, Aleksandre avait seulement dû vouloir montrer quelque chose à son ami en prenant sa main pour attirer son attention. Qui était donc ce garçon, qu'il y aille le tuer…

-Ah, Snape, les enfants grandissent et finissent toujours par avoir…  
-La ferme Black, coupa sèchement Severus, le fusillant du regard en le voyant sourire bêtement. Aleksandre est bien trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. Tu as dû te tromper, Lupin.  
-Bah j'espère! S'exclama Jonathan. Il est hors de question qu'Aleksandre ait ce genre de relation avant d'avoir… d'avoir l'âge!

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre tout doux tout calme au Chemin de Traverse avec des suppositions étonnantes de la part de Remus ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!!  
A mercredi prochain.  
Merci à ma Bêta Mounette et allez voir sa fic mettant en scène un Severus tout attendrissant ^^ **


	23. XXIII: Retour à la maison

**Chapitre XXIII: Retour à la maison.**

Inconscient des doutes qu'il lui avait donnés à cause des fabulations de Remus, Aleksandre sauta dans les bras de Severus lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans le Hall de l'Hôpital où il l'attendait impatiemment au côté d'Ivan. Le garçon eut un large sourire et sentit une douce chaleur envahir son cœur en sentant ses bras puissants le soulever de terre. Il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille en serrant fortement son cou, déposant un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Ainsi positionnés, ils retournèrent près d'Ivan qui n'avait pas bougé.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait l'air épuisé comme le montraient les cernes violettes autour de ses yeux. Il paraissait soulagé de voir Severus arriver à l'Hôpital. Ce soulagement était certainement dû à l'état épuisant d'Aleksandre qui sautillait partout, braillait à voix haute pour parler. Ivan serra la main à l'homme qui tenait fermement son fils contre lui, sans se soucier de son poids et de sa taille quelque peu gênante.

-Severus, comment allez-vous? Demanda Ivan.  
-Très bien, merci. Et vous?  
-Les vacances ont commencé et c'est reposant, confia le psychiatre avec un petit sourire. Aleksandre aussi est très content de rentrer à la maison, pas vrai?  
-Ouais! Et tu sais quoi papa? Hier on a parlé avec un gobelin même s'il était pas très gentil. Il était furieux qu'on se soit moqué de lui!

La voix excitée d'Aleksandre fit sourire Severus qui écouta son récit d'une oreille attentive. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il lui raconta qu'il avait passé une sorte de pacte avec Mike sur quelque chose de secret et qu'il n'avait, donc par conséquent, pas le droit de dire. Ah les enfants et tous leurs secrets! Tout ce babillage le faisait sourire. Merlin qu'il était heureux que les vacances soient enfin là! Il allait pouvoir à nouveau s'occuper de son fils du matin au soir, pendant quinze jours. Déposant à terre le gamin qui ronchonna doucement, Severus rétrécit l'énorme valise.

Les yeux d'Aleksandre brillaient de joie. Bien sûr, il adorait l'école. Vraiment. Au début il l'avait détesté parce qu'il était loin de son Père et du Manoir. Là où tout était rassurant et réconfortant mais à présent, il était aussi heureux de rentrer le week-end que de revenir le lundi à l'école. Bien sûr, il souhaitait parfois rester plusieurs jours auprès de son Père et être loin de l'Hôpital mais la plupart du temps, il était heureux. Maintenant, il aimait être ici même si ce n'était pas Poudlard et ses immenses couloirs, ni la sombre Forêt Interdite ou la Grande Salle. À l'école, il apprenait, il s'amusait, il jouait et il parlait avec Ivan.

Ce dernier observait justement son jeune patient qui débordait de vitalité, dansant d'un pied à l'autre ce qui trahissait son état d'excitation. Aleksandre et lui avaient bien avancé durant ces deux premiers mois de cours. Evidement, après le cauchemar effroyable et l'éclat violent du gamin, Ivan n'avait pu soutirer aucune autre information à Aleksandre. Cependant, l'homme savait qu'au retour des vacances, Aleksandre allait avoir de nombreuses choses à raconter. Notamment avec son cousin Jonathan. À partir de là, Ivan en profitera pour diriger la discussion sur son autre cousin : le fils de son Oncle qui lui avait fait subir de nombreux outrages.

-Tu as déjà dit au revoir à tes amis? Demanda Severus.  
-Oui, ils sont déjà partis! Répondit Aleksandre en plissant le nez. Mike, il va peut-être aller en voyage avec son grand frère! Illiana part en Écosse avec ses parents! C'est bien, hein? Mais Jeremy, il reste chez lui. Jonathan est à la maison?  
-Il est arrivé hier soir avant le dîner. Il venait tout juste de se réveiller lorsque je suis parti pour venir te chercher. Nous pouvons partir. Tu salues Ivan.

Aleksandre acquiesça et se tourna vers son psychiatre, un large sourire illuminant son visage pâle, une caractéristique commune avec son Père. Bien qu'il soit très heureux de rentrer, la présence rassurante d'Ivan allait tout de même lui manquer. Le psychiatre était toujours là pour… l'écouter parler des mauvaises choses. Des choses dont ils n'osaient pas parler avec son Père. Aleksandre vit Ivan s'agenouiller devant lui pour être à la hauteur de son visage et fixer ses yeux noirs et émeraude comme s'il recherchait quelque chose. Il dut le trouver puisqu'un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-N'oublies pas tout ce que je t'ai dis, Aleksandre, lui rappela Ivan d'un ton sérieux. Au moindre problème, Papa peut m'appeler donc je veux que tu le fasses si ça ne va pas. D'accord?  
-Oui Ivan, assura Aleksandre soudainement hésitant. Même si… même si… comme la derniè… dernière fois je… j'ai mal.  
-À n'importe quel moment.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le Père et le fils quittaient l'enceinte de l'établissement sous le bavardage joyeux d'un Aleksandre sautillant, sa main dans celle plus grande de l'adulte. Ils avaient salué Ivan et l'enfant ne s'était pas aperçu de l'épais dossier que son psychiatre avait donné à son Père le temps qu'il saluait Jack. Le garçon était totalement surexcité et trépignait d'impatience. Il grimaça puis tendit ses bras vers son Père, le suppliant silencieusement de le prendre contre lui. Un sourire vainqueur apparut sur ses lèvres lorsque l'homme se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et transplaner.

L'arrivée au Manoir Snape se fit en douceur même si le teint quelque peu verdâtre d'Aleksandre laissait à désirer. Il ne s'habituait toujours pas au transplanage. Severus eut un petit rire amusé en regardant son visage boudeur et il le laissa glisser sur ses pieds malgré les protestations silencieuses. Comme toujours, Aleksandre n'osait pas s'exprimer à voix haute mais il ne se gêna pas pour marcher _innocemment _sur son pied afin de lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel, amusé puis lui passa une main dans les cheveux, le poussant à avancer dans la Cuisine.

En poussant le battant de la porte, Aleksandre rougit violemment en sentant tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Cela lui rappela brusquement son arrivée à l'ancien Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix où tous ignoraient encore qu'il était le fils du Professeur Snape. Machinalement, il recula de trois pas et buta dans le torse puissant de son Père. Ce dernier l'attrapa par les épaules avant qu'il ne vacille puis le poussa doucement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Remis de sa peur momentanée, Aleksandre avait les yeux fixés sur Jonathan, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire.

-Bonjour Aleksandre! Le salua joyeusement Sirius, détournant ainsi son attention de son cousin qui le regardait étrangement. Tu as passé une bonne semaine?  
-Oui Sirius! Répondit Aleksandre avec un petit sourire. C'était bien.

Elena jeta un regard en coin à son fils qui était tendu sur sa chaise, ses longs doigts pâles serrés autour de son verre de jus de citrouille. Il était évident que Jonathan ignorait comment agir et quel comportement adopter avec son cousin. Et la présence des autres adolescents mais aussi de la plupart des adultes vivant au Manoir l'embarrassait. Cependant, Elena sentit une vague de soulagement l'atteindre en le voyant sourire doucement à Aleksandre qui prenait timidement place à côté de lui.

-Hum… ça… ça va depuis le temps? Demanda Jonathan à voix basse, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs.

Et cette simple question sembla agir comme un déclencheur chez Aleksandre. Il se mit à babiller à toute vitesse en bougeant dangereusement les bras autour de lui, racontant sa si merveilleuse journée passée en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis au Chemin de Traverse. Jonathan écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le flot précipité de paroles de son cousin. Par Merlin, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait discuté face à face, ce dernier était effrayé à l'idée de lui parler plus que nécessaire et voilà qu'à présent, il le noyait de paroles.

Severus qui accepta la tasse de café noir que lui proposa sa petite sœur, ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement en les remarquant discuter ensembles dans un coin de la Cuisine, à l'écart des autres. Tout du moins, Aleksandre jacassait rapidement et Jonathan tentait visiblement de garder le fil de la conversation et d'éviter les mains agitées qui bougeait autour de lui avec excitation. Par Merlin, il espérait tellement qu'ils construisent une réelle relation entre cousin.

-Tu veux à boire mon Chéri? demanda Narcissa d'une voix douce.  
-Heu…, hésita Aleksandre. Je peux avoir… un verre de jus de citrouille, s'il vous plaît?  
-Bien sûr, mon chéri.

Aleksandre adorait cette femme même s'il n'osait pas le lui dire. Mrs Malefoy était la personne, après son Père évidemment, la plus affective avec lui. Elle était toujours aux petits soins pour lui. Elle lui offrant des petits gâteaux ou des verres de jus de citrouille même si ça le gênait affreusement à chaque fois. Le week-end précédent, elle lui avait même ramené du Manoir Malefoy des anciens livres d'enfants de Drago qui traînaient dans une des nombreuses salles à foutoir du Manoir. Aleksandre les avaient amenés à l'école et il en avait lus quelques uns avec Jeremy. En plus d'être très gentille, Aleksandre trouvait Narcissa magnifique. Bien sur, Elena aussi était très jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux en amandes, sa juvénilité sur son visage. Mais Narcissa était d'une élégance à couper le souffle.

Lucius disparut dix minutes plus tard, expliquant devoir se rendre au Ministère de la Magie pour une petite discussion avec un Langue de Plomb. Comme d'habitude, Severus et lui échangèrent un regard de connivence sans que personne ne puisse en saisir le sens. L'aristocrate autorisa Drago à rester au Manoir Snape pour la nuit à condition qu'il se comporte civilement envers les autres adolescents. À cette demande, de nombreux sourires apparurent sur les visages, ce qui renfrogna le Serpentard. Il acquiesça solennellement pour ne pas décevoir son Père même s'il ne manqua pas l'occasion de fusiller du regard Weasmoche.

-Tu dors là? S'exclama Aleksandre en regardant Drago pour la première fois depuis qu'il discutait avec son cousin.  
-Oui, répondit simplement le blond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Cuisine se vida pour que Mrs Weasley puisse commencer à préparer le repas dans le calme. Narcissa fut invitée à rester pour le déjeuner puisque Drago restait au Manoir et que Lucius était absent pour la journée. Elle accepta joyeusement et elle aida Molly et Elena à dresser le couvert sur la table. Jonathan et Drago quittèrent précipitamment la Cuisine pour aller se réfugier dans la Chambre du premier. Aleksandre échangea un regard avec son Père qui lui sourit doucement, l'interrogeant du regard sur son bien-être. Puis le garçon décida de monter dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires qui y avaient été envoyées d'un coup de baguette magique.

Il croisa Hermione et Ginny qui papotaient autour de la table du Salon Principal. Comme il passait discrètement derrière elles, aucune des deux ne le vit et il en fut bien content.

En refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, Aleksandre se sentit bien seul. Le sentiment l'enveloppa brutalement, le faisant frissonner. Parler avec son cousin plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait en quelques mois, avait été comme une bouffée d'air frais, de liberté. Il aurait pu ne jamais cesser de le faire. Mais Jonathan avait son meilleur ami, Drago, et il était normal qu'il préfère être avec le blond plutôt qu'avec lui.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, deux coups légers furent frappés à sa porte une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Aleksandre resta un moment silencieux, étonné, puis il autorisa la personne à entrer. Mis à part son Père qui rentrait directement après avoir frappé trois fois -toujours trois fois- contre la cloison en bois, personne ne venait jamais le voir dans sa Chambre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago qui entra avec un sourire en coin suivi de Jonathan. À ce constat, son étonnement s'accrût et il laissa tomber la pièce du puzzle qu'il avait décidé de commencer.

-On vient vers toi, ça ne te dérange pas? Demanda Drago, prenant place d'office sur son lit.  
-…Non, murmura Aleksandre en rougissant légèrement.  
-Qu'est ce que tu faisais? Demanda Jonathan en s'asseyant à ses côtés à même le sol.  
-Le puzzle.

Drago, étendu sur le lit de Aleksandre, observa son meilleur ami tenter d'amorcer assez maladroitement, une conversation avec son cousin. Bien qu'ils avaient prévu de poser pleins de questions celui-ci pour en apprendre plus sur la raison d'un hôpital _psychiatrique_ ou d'autres informations sur ce qu'il survenait au Manoir pendant leur absence, Jonathan était terrifié à l'idée de parler avec lui. Les deux Serpentards savaient qu'il avait vécu des moments horribles mais ils ne pensaient qu'il était fou pour autant. Drago comprenait très bien le malaise de son ami même s'il trouvait que parler avec Aleksandre était assez facile. Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, lorsque Jonathan se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise en étudiant faussement le puzzle à peine commencer pour s'occuper.

En pensant au garçon, le Prince des Serpentards l'observa avec plus d'attention, le détaillant de la tête au pied. Assis au centre de la pièce, entouré par une multitude de pièces de puzzle qui, selon la boîte en carton, devait former au final un immense terrain de Quidditch, Aleksandre était visiblement intimidé d'être aussi proche de Jonathan. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies et son regard magnifique était rivé sur le sol, n'osant pas les regarder. Un regard d'un noir et d'un vert émeraude intense qui lui rappelait parfois ceux de Potter toujours disparu. Ses lèvres rouges étaient un peu sèches et Drago s'aperçut qu'elles étaient toujours un peu desséchées. Ses traits étaient fins, légèrement androgynes. Ce côté était accentué par sa taille filiforme ainsi que ses cheveux noirs semblable à ceux de Severus. Ils étaient coupés courts mais lisses pouvant faire pâlir de jalousie toutes ces filles qui s'évertuaient à coup de sortilèges de garder leurs cheveux droits. Apparemment, Aleksandre n'avait aucun problème pour cela. Sans aucun doute, il était un beau jeune homme.

-Ton repas pour Halloween s'est bien déroulé? Demanda soudainement Jonathan, le sortant de ses pensées.  
-Oui, c'était super, confia Aleksandre avec un sourire. On s'est battu avec des bananes. Mais Jack nous a dit d'arrêter donc après, on les a mangés!  
-Des bananes? Avec qui? S'amusa son cousin.  
-Jeremy, c'est comme mon meilleur copain. Tu sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé, je crois dans une lettre. On a pris les bananes, on a mis du chocolat tout liquide dessus et hop, je lui ai mis un coup sur sa banane!

En imaginant la scène, Jonathan gloussa faiblement, secouant la tête en imaginant ce que Severus dirait en sachant cela. À plusieurs reprises, son Oncle lui avait confié qu'Aleksandre était plutôt… agité à l'école. Bien sur, il en avait été très étonné car il l'avait toujours vu très silencieux, presque amorphe et terrifié. Quand il avait partagé cette pensée avec Severus, celui-ci avait haussé les épaules en marmonnant que son fils semblait prendre confiance en lui, oubliant petit à petit les sévices de son ancienne famille. Évidemment, Jonathan savait ce qu'Aleksandre avait subi. C'était horrible, vraiment, tous ces viols et ces mauvais traitements mais il avait toujours du mal à en réaliser les conséquences. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que toute cette violence était à l'origine de son recul mental. Était-il possible qu'en oubliant les agissements violents de sa famille, Aleksandre retrouve ses esprits?

-Et Poudlard? Demanda timidement Aleksandre.  
-Ce n'est vraiment pas semblable à Dumstrang, renifla Jonathan sous le ricanement amusé de Drago. Et cette folle d'Ombrage. Sérieusement, les Anglais sont d'une rigidité ancestrale.  
-…rigidité?  
-Oh… heu…, bégaya le jeune homme, visiblement pris de court par le manque de vocabulaire d'Aleksandre.  
-Ça veut dire que nous sommes trop… coincé, strict. Bien sûr à Dumstrang tout le monde embrassait tout le monde alors qu'à Poudlard, nous sommes plus réservés.

Aleksandre rougit violemment face aux propos de Drago. Tout le monde embrassait tout le monde? Bah… ça ne se faisait pas normalement! Juste avec la personne dont on était amoureuse. Enfin, c'était Ivan qui lui avait dit cela lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que personne ne pouvait pas toucher les parties intimes d'une autre personne sans son accord et surtout pas lorsque ces deux personnes ne s'aimaient pas.

-Mais ils sont amoureux ? Donc ils le peuvent, non ?  
-Bien sûr que non, c'est pour passer le temps. Tu vois lorsqu'ils s'ennuient, ils vont dans un couloir et ils s'embrassent, rectifia Drago à l'horreur de Jonathan qui se frappa le front de la main: Merlin, si Severus savait quel genre de discussion Aleksandre et eux avaient…  
-Mais moi, je fais pas de bisous sur les lèvres aux autres quand je m'ennuie, protesta Aleksandre, les yeux écarquillés. C'est les amoureux qui font ça. Pas moi.  
-Encore heureux! S'exclama Jonathan, horrifié à cette idée. Il ne faut pas… enfin, tu n'as pas l'âge pour faire cela Aleksandre. Tu comprends?  
-Non. Si toi tu le fais, pourquoi pas moi? J'ai quinze ans. Comme toi.

Drago leva les épaules en signe d'innocence lorsque son meilleur ami le fusilla du regard. D'accord, Jonathan et Severus étaient totalement horrifiés à l'idée qu'Aleksandre puisse avoir semble t-il un petit ami. Mais Elena qui visiblement connaissait bien les deux hommes, avait minimisé la chose en disant qu'il était bien trop jeune dans sa tête pour prendre réellement conscience de ce que cela était. Severus avait paru soulagé en s'apercevant que son fils connaissait certainement une aventure enfantine. Après tout, les enfants tombaient tous amoureux d'un de leurs amis étant jeunes. C'était sûrement le cas, mais il n'était pas totalement certain de l'interprétation des propos de Lupin.

-C'est différent. J'ai quinze ans aussi mais toi, tu as… tu es… enfin voilà, on n'est pas exactement pareil.  
-C'est à dire? Demanda fermement Aleksandre, les sourcils froncés. Je ne suis pas différent parce que je ne vais pas à Poudlard! Y'en a ils disent que je suis idiot mais c'est pas vrai!  
-Non, non. Bien sûr que tu n'es pas idiot, affirma précipitamment Jonathan, cherchant de l'aide auprès de Drago, il n'avait aucune envie de vexer son cousin. C'est juste que… tu as le temps avant d'embrasser une fille ou un garçon.  
-Il a raison. Après, deux ou trois bisous comme ça sur les lèvres, ça n'a pas d'importance mais…  
-La ferme, Drake!

Jonathan ne pouvait pas croire que Drago était en train de dire ça à son cousin! Il le fixa éberlué et, heureusement, Aleksandre oublia la question pour demander avidement d'autre précision sur le Château de Poudlard. Bordel… Vraiment, imaginer Aleksandre embrasser naïvement un autre garçon comme le faisait les enfants, avec cette innocence qui leur était propre, était dérangeant. Bien qu'ayant le même âge que lui, il en était tout autre pour son mental. Aleksandre était si jeune et innocent mais en même temps tellement meurtri. Surtout à cause de son passé violent au niveau des agressions sexuelles. Le Serpentard avait beaucoup de mal à concevoir l'idée qu'Aleksandre se laisse toucher par un autre garçon, même par un simple frôlement de lèvres. Cependant, même si l'existence d'un quelconque petit ami restait encore à confirmer, Jonathan était abasourdi par Drago qui lui assurait qu'échanger des baisers n'était rien! Il le fusilla du regard quand le blond remit la conversation sur le sujet alors que son cousin avait changé d'idée.

-Et toi, tu as un amoureux? Ou une amoureuse? Suggéra Drago, les sourcils haussés en songeant à la supposition du Professeur Lupin. Tu peux nous le dire si tu veux.  
-Un amoureux? Répéta Aleksandre, l'air abasourdi. Avec des bisous?  
-Tu en as un? Demanda nerveusement Jonathan. Que tu embrasses et que tu tiens par la main.  
-Bah…, réfléchit l'enfant. On fait pas de bisous! Mais avec Mike, on tient nos mains.

Les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent légèrement devant la réponse naïve -et mal formulée- d'Aleksandre tandis que Jonathan manquait de faire une syncope, une main posée sur la poitrine en analysant la réponse de son cousin. Mike. Qui était ce petit vermisseau qui entrelaçait ses doigts à ceux de son cher cousin? Comme d'habitude, Jonathan était très excessif même s'il fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'aucun contact avec les lèvres n'avait lieu entre eux. Et que faisaient-ils dans cette école? Les adultes n'étaient-ils pas censés leur apprendre à grandir? Ce n'était pas en autorisant de tels rapprochements entres les enfants que ça allait arriver!

Ce fut à ce moment là que Jonathan prit conscience du sentiment fort qui l'étreignait en pensant à Aleksandre: protection. Oh oui, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de protéger Aleksandre contre tous les maux du monde et de l'aider. Oh… c'était tellement inattendu! Il venait tout juste d'accepter Aleksandre, son cousin malade, qu'il se voyait déjà confronter à un amalgame sentimental étonnant. C'était vraiment déstabilisant! Jonathan secoua la tête, troublé.

La conversation se détourna sur la description du Château sous les yeux émerveillés et envieux de Aleksandre. Jonathan faillit lui proposer de demander à Severus de l'emmener une fois à Poudlard. Cependant, l'adolescent se retint rapidement lorsqu'il se rappela que personne ne connaissait le fils du Professeur de Potions. Mis à part pour l'école d'Aleksandre, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et Voldemort, l'existence d'Aleksandre était ignorée par tout le monde. Après tout, qui pourrait croire que le revêche Maître des Potions avait en réalité une famille et un fils de surcroît, avec qui il s'entendait à merveille? Hé bien… personne. S'il venait un jour à révéler cela à Poudlard, les étudiants le traiteraient de fou et de menteur jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la preuve devant les yeux: soit Aleksandre.

-Et y a une grande forêt, non? Interrogea Aleksandre. Grande et toute noire! Comme celle derrière le Manoir.  
-En effet, approuva Jonathan. Elle est immense. Mais les élèves ont l'interdiction d'y aller.  
-Oh. C'est dommage! Doit y avoir plein de bêbêtes. Ça doit être super!  
-T'es fou, marmonna Drago en secouant la tête. Cet endroit est terrifiant. Il y a des centaures, ces espèces d'hybrides qui croient faire la loi au sein de la forêt. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait aussi des araignées géantes! Je suppose que c'est ce misérable demi-géant d'Hagrid qui l'a élevé!

Aleksandre resta impressionné par tous les détails que les deux garçons lui donnaient. Il avait distraitement posé les pièces du puzzle à côté de lui et faisait face à Jonathan, toujours au sol près de lui, et à Drago, encore affalé sur son grand lit. Aleksandre avait un très vague souvenir de la Forêt Interdite. De grands arbres immenses, touchant presque le ciel selon lui, de nombreux corbeaux volant tels des vautours au dessus du feuillage des arbres, l'obscurité angoissante et l'humidité du chemin sinueux s'imposaient dans son esprit lorsque le nom échappait à quelqu'un. Cependant, il se souvenait assez bien de l'existence d'Aragog. Assez effrayant, d'ailleurs!

Vingt minutes plus tard, la voix de Molly retentit dans toute la maison pour les convier au déjeuner. Le silence était retombé dans la Chambre sauf que cette fois-ci, il était confortable. Aleksandre se leva d'un bond, affamé. D'ailleurs son estomac gronda sourdement comme pour le lui rappeler. Il rougit violemment mais se détendit en entendant le gloussement de Drago et de Jonathan. C'était génial. Il était tellement heureux d'être là avec son cousin et le Prince des Serpentards. Drago était un Malefoy et même s'il était encore parfois effrayé par Lucius, bien que c'était de plus en plus rare, son Père lui avait assuré que tous les membres de cette famille ne lui voulait aucun mal alors Aleksandre avait entièrement confiance en Drago.

-Papa! S'exclama t-il en le croisant à la sortie de son bureau pour se rendre tout comme eux à la Cuisine.  
-Hé mon bonhomme, tout va bien? Demanda Severus en le prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est ce que tu as fais pendant ce temps là?  
-J'étais avec Jonathan et Drago. On a discuté de Poudlard. Et de ce que les élèves font à Dumstrang. C'est horrible, tu trouve pas?  
-Et que font-ils? S'enquit le Maître des Potions, espérant de tout cœur que son neveu n'ait pas raconté les pratiques courantes dans cette école.  
-Bah des bisous sur la bouche, tout le temps!! Quand ils s'ennuient. C'est… beuuuuuurk.

Évidemment. Ça ne pouvait être que quelque chose plein de candeur. Cependant, Severus se demanda ce qui avait poussé les enfants à parler d'une telle chose. Oh et pourquoi ces sales gosses mettaient-ils des idées pareilles dans la tête de son fils? Il y avait déjà assez de ce garçon avec qui Aleksandre se baladait, main dans la main! Le Maître des Potions secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées: il était à nouveau trop excessif en ce qui concernait son fils. Il vit néanmoins Jonathan jeter un regard noir à Drago en entendant les propos d'Aleksandre. Le blond se défendit en levant les yeux au ciel, les dépassant pour rejoindre la Cuisine où le déjeuner allait avoir lieu.

Dans le couloir, il ne resta plus que les trois mâles Snape, Aleksandre parfaitement installé dans les bras de son Père. Soudainement, Jonathan remarqua le changement de comportement de son cousin en présence de Severus. C'est comme s'il devenait… plus gamin, plus enfantin. Rien que sa manière de parler était beaucoup plus simpliste. Et dans ses gestes aussi. Jonathan s'imagina un instant en train de sauter dans les bras de Severus comme Aleksandre le faisait. Il sourit à cette image avant d'observer de nouveau son cousin et son Oncle. Inconsciemment, Aleksandre était encore plus enfant lorsqu'il était dans les bras de son Père. Était-ce parce que ce dernier le maternait de trop? Severus s'enquit de son regard fixe sur eux d'une inclination de la tête mais Jonathan le rassura d'un sourire, lui proposant d'aller finalement déjeuner.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien? S'inquiéta Severus en reposant Aleksandre au sol malgré son air bougon, pour qu'il marche à côté de lui.  
-Oui, assura Jonathan. Tout va bien. On a beaucoup discuté, c'était… sympa.  
-Ouais, c'était bien, papa! Papa, on fait quoi cet après-midi?  
-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit l'homme. Que veux-tu faire?

Cependant Aleksandre ne lui répondit pas puisqu'il lui avait lâché la main pour se précipiter vers le mur de droite. Severus roula des yeux, habitué par ce changement soudain de discussion du garçon. Jonathan, lui, sursauta à ce brusque mouvement. Aleksandre s'agenouilla brutalement au sol, juste face au mur, salissant au passage son pantalon au niveau de la pliure des genoux.

-Aleks? Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
-Regarde papa!! Attend! R'garde papa! Regarde!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hurla soudainement Jonathan.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua ce que son fils tenait dans la main. Il se précipitait vers lui. Oh par les couilles de Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était _cette_ souris que le garçon tenait par la queue d'un air émerveillé? Aleksandre lui jeta un coup d'œil confus. Son père tendit le bras pour attraper la petite souris grise qui se débattait entre ses doigts. Puis il regarda son cousin, les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce hurlement. Il fixa ensuite la souris que Severus venait de lui prendre. Elle était toute grise et ses longues moustaches blanches s'agitant nerveusement. Ses petites griffes acérées s'agrippaient à la robe de son Père pour tenter de s'échapper. Et il se rappela qu'il aurait aimé avoir un chaton.

Par habitude, Severus observa attentivement la bestiole qui s'énervait entre ses mains. Il la serra plus que de nécessaire, la faisant s'accrochait à son vêtement. Puis il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, son cœur retrouvant un rythme normal. C'était bien une banale petite souris grisâtre à laquelle il ne manquait aucun doigts. Ce n'était pas Pettigrow qui se baladait dans sa maison.

-Papa, attention, tu vas lui faire mal! Protesta Aleksandre en tendant un doigt pour caresser la souris. Elle est si petite.  
-Mais on s'en fiche, ce n'est qu'une stupide souris. Tue-la, Severus! S'écria Jonathan d'une voix aiguë quelque peu honteux de son hurlement récent.  
-NON! Papa! Ne fais pas ça. Elle est si mignonne… tu ne veux pas…  
-Non, coupa directement Severus. Aleksandre, pas de souris à la maison comme animal de compagnie. Surtout… regarde, elle est pressée de retourner vers sa famille pour tout lui raconter. Elle veut partir. Alors, je vais la mettre dans le jardin, d'accord? Et elle retournera toute seule chez elle.  
-Mais… mais… bégaya Aleksandre en fixant l'animal qui se débattait férocement. Bon d'accord… alors un chaton? Un chat comme Hermione?  
-Oh… je… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous…

Aleksandre hocha brusquement la tête en se relevant. Il croisa le regard de Jonathan qui lui sourit maladroitement, ses yeux se détournant régulièrement sur la souris que Severus tenait par la queue. Le garçon ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait proposé cette idée à son Père alors qu'il savait que ce dernier détestait les animaux. Il l'avait bien vu lorsqu'il avait fusillé du regard Patenrond. Il y eut un petit silence inconfortable jusqu'à ce que Severus embrasse son fils sur le haut de la tête, le priant d'aller se laver les mains puisqu'il avait touché un animal qui venait certainement des tréfonds du Manoir. Ce qu'Aleksandre fit avec empressement.

-Un chat, murmura Jonathan avec un petit rire. Un chat.  
-J'espère que cette idée va lui sortir de la tête, confia Severus, les sourcils froncés. Je ne me vois vraiment pas adopter une petite boule de poil agaçante et sale.

**oOo**

Le soir, Aleksandre se glissait sous ses draps chauds, bordé par son Père. Comme d'habitude, seule une petite bougie reste allumée pour éclairer légèrement sa Chambre. Il était incapable de s'endormir sans une faible source de lumière. Une fois confortablement installé dans son lit, son Père s'agenouilla près de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Aleksandre ferma les yeux en souriant, glissant son pouce dans sa bouche pour le sucer durant la nuit.

Cette première journée de vacance avait été bonne. Très bonne. Super même. Bien sur, il avait passé l'après-midi seul jusqu'à ce que son Père ne lui propose de jouer à un jeu de société consistant à lancer le dé magique sur un plateau pour atteindre le plus rapidement le centre où une montagne de bonbons attendait le gagnant. Et Aleksandre avait clairement compris qu'un petit chaton n'était pas le bienvenu à la maison. Mais la matinée avait été fantastique puisque Jonathan… Jonathan, son cousin, était venu dans sa Chambre pour parler avec lui. Et ça avait été super.

-Bonne nuit, mon ange, souhaita Severus en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Fais de beaux rêves.  
-Toi aussi, papa, marmonna l'enfant déjà dans les limbes du sommeil.

**oOo**

À bien des kilomètres du Manoir Snape, une explosion ébranla soudainement la prison d'Azkaban. Des hurlements stridents s'élevèrent des prisonniers surpris qui s'empressèrent de se relever, puisant dans leurs maigres forces. Quelques secondes après, une alarme stridente résonnait sur toute l'île sombre et mystérieuse. Mais déjà des hommes vêtus de longues capes noires et de masques blancs apparaissaient de tous les côtés.

Une multitude de Patronus argentés apparurent rapidement, jaillissant des baguettes magiques des silhouettes récemment apparues, pour éloigner les quelques Détraqueurs récalcitrants à donner leurs prisonniers. Cependant, Lord Voldemort leur avait fait une offre considérable, leur offrant plus de victimes qu'ils ne pourraient en avoir qu'en conservant les prisonniers. C'est pourquoi, les horribles créatures s'éloignèrent du centre de l'explosion, laissant les hommes masqués libérer une dizaine de prisonniers placés sous haute sécurité.

Derrière son masque, Lucius était figé d'horreur. Par Merlin, il était le dirigeant de cette attaque. La première de Lord Voldemort depuis quatorze ans. Tout c'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'envoyer un indice à l'Ordre du Phénix pour les prévenir. Il venait tout juste d'envoyer un Patronus au Manoir Snape dans l'espoir que quelqu'un le comprenne. Tout avait été si rapide. Alors qu'il avait voulu se rendre au Ministère de la Magie pour espionner quelques employés douteux, sa marque l'avait appelé et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se rendre auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier lui annonça avoir prévu de libérer ses mangemorts les plus fidèles le soir même.

-Transplane McNair! Ordonna Lucius d'une voix glaciale à un de ses collègues. Il faut libérer Bella et Rodolphus au plus vite.

Bellatrix et Rodlphus Lestrange. Les Lestrange étaient les deux Mangemorts, surtout Bellatrix, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait absolument libérer durant ce raid. En plus d'être importants, voire même indispensables, pour l'homme, ils étaient à deux aussi dangereux qu'une petite horde de jeune Mangemorts fraîchement marqués. Par Merlin, Lucius ne pouvait pas empêcher la libération des deux époux sans se porter préjudice. Dans sa grande paranoïa, le Lord Noir l'accuserait immédiatement.

Tout juste cinq minutes plus tard, une quinzaine de prisonniers étaient libérés. Lucius ordonna le repliement des troupes et tous transplanèrent au Manoir du Lord, heureux pour la plupart d'avoir accompli la mission de leur Maître. Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à Bellatrix, sa belle sœur, qui regardait autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Il se demanda un instant si la sœur de son épouse n'était pas devenue plus folle qu'elle ne l'était avant son emprisonnement. Ils furent les derniers à transplaner.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous! Le chapitre arrive à l'heure, corrigé par ma Bêta -**_Mounette_**- qui je le rapelle écrit une histoire merveilleuse sur le site ^^  
En premier, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! C'est vraiment... génial! Surtout que j'ai de nombreux lecteurs -lectrices- habituelles ^^ Vous vous rendez compte que nous sommes à presque 30 reviews pour atteindre la barre des 600!! Enfin, moi j'en suis vraiment heureuse lol ^^  
Sinon, un retour tout doux à la** **maison avec beaucoup de Jonathan et de Drago -j'espère que cela va être apprécié- ^^ bien que la fin soit annonciatrice avec la libération des Mangemorts!  
Bref, si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez lu le chapitre donc je ne vais pas tout vous redire ce qu'il y'a dedans^^  
A mercredi prochain!!  
Bisous à vous tous et encore merci!**


	24. XXIV: Lien

**Chapitre XXIV:Lien.**

Le lendemain, une ambiance pesante planait au-dessus du Manoir Snape. Les tasses de thé se refroidissaient, abandonnées sur la table depuis que tous s'étaient précipités dans la Salle de Réunion au premier étage pour un entretien avec Dumbledore. Évidemment, la nouvelle de la libération des Mangemorts les plus dangereux s'était répandue tel une traînée de poudre dans le monde magique. Si cette situation leur avait ouvert une opportunité de faire connaître le retour de Voldemort, elle venait de s'effondrer lors de la réception de la Gazette des Sorciers.

_**ANCIENS MANGEMORTS LIBÉRÉS AVEC L'AIDE DE L'ASSASSIN TRÈS CONNU ET RECHERCHÉ: SIRIUS BLACK. **_

Évidemment, cet article publié avait miné le moral déjà bien bas de Sirius qui ne cessait de traîner sa carcasse d'un air désespéré depuis la disparition de son filleul. Surtout depuis que Fudge avait retiré tous les Aurors impliqués dans sa recherche. Merde! Où était Harry? Son cher filleul... L'animagus avait reniflé dédaigneusement en observant la photographie de sa _chère _cousine: Bellatrix. Ils s'étaient tous deux détestés avant même de savoir correctement parler alors comment… comment aurait-il pu vouloir la libérer des embrassades des Détraqueurs alors que la tuer lui serait très plaisant?

Ce matin là, en se réveillant, Jonathan sut que la journée allait être morose puisque l'humeur maussade des adultes planait autour de lui. Il poussa un soupir las en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises de la Cuisine. Mrs Weasley était absente et le petit-déjeuner n'était pas prêt. Il grogna, conscient d'avoir pris l'habitude de se faire servir soit par les Elfes à Poudlard, soit par Mrs Weasley au Manoir. Cependant, il lui était arrivé dans le passé de préparer un petit-déjeuner à sa Mère et à son Oncle lorsqu'ils vivaient tous trois dans leur petite maison, à l'impasse du Tisseur. Avec un sourire, Jonathan se releva de la chaise puis s'affaira autour des fourneaux dans l'intention de se préparer un bon brunch.

-Bonjour, murmura une petite voix timide derrière lui.

Jonathan sursauta, surpris par cette soudaine présence dans la Cuisine puis se tourna brusquement vers le propriétaire de la voix. Aleksandre se tenait devant la porte, intimidé. Ses joues étaient rougies par la gêne et son regard fixait le sol. Il ressemblait vraiment à Severus même si Jonathan doutait un jour de voir son Oncle rougir. Ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec le bout de la manche de son pyjama bleu ciel et il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre.

-Déjà réveillé? Demanda Jonathan, légèrement mal à l'aise.  
-Ouais. J'arrivais plus à dormir…  
-Ça tombe bien, je suis en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu as faim?

Aleksandre haussa les épaules avec une légère grimace. En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Son estomac était lourd et une boule bloquait sa gorge. L'odeur bien qu'alléchante des mets que préparait Jonathan lui donnait la nausée. Jonathan lui lança un regard étrange mais Aleksandre détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à son cousin que l'endroit exact de sa cicatrice le brûlait. À tel point que ça l'avait réveillé. Discrètement, Aleksandre se frotta le front. Il avait conscience que son ancien nom -Harry Potter- devait rester secret c'est pourquoi il serra les poings le long de son corps pour ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement. Sa cicatrice faisait partie de son ancien nom!

-Assieds-toi, proposa Jonathan en indiquant une place. Je finis de tout préparer et après on pourra commencer à manger.  
-D'accord… Où est papa?  
-Heu… il est avec les membres de l'Ordre, expliqua t-il en déposant une assiette de Pancakes sur la table. Il y a eu une attaque à Azkaban afin de libérer un nombre assez conséquent de Mangemorts dangereux.

Suite à la longue phrase compliquée de son cousin, Aleksandre leva un regard perdu vers lui, n'osant pas formuler à voix haute sa question. Un nombre assez conséquent? Qu'est ce que ça voulait bien dire? Il rougit violemment et sentit son malaise s'accroître. Bien qu'il ait passé toute la matinée de la veille avec Jonathan, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par son cousin, si grand, si intelligent, si puissant.

La table fut bientôt recouverte de plats très alléchants grâce aux bons soins de Jonathan qui se débrouillait très bien dans la concoction des petits-déjeuners. Finalement, Aleksandre fut très heureux de voir autant de nourriture car il se sentit soudainement affamé, oubliant sa récente question muette. Il attrapa une pile de Pancakes qu'il recouvra allégrement de sirop d'érable, s'en mettant sur les doigts. Il rajouta une tranche de bacon finement grillée dans son assiette.

-Ché bon! Assura Aleksandre, la bouche pleine.  
-Je trouve aussi, répondit Jonathan pas modeste pour une mornille.  
-C'est bien que je me sois levé tôt, comme ça peux manger ton petit-déjeuner.

Étrangement, cette phrase fit sourire Jonathan qui se sentit tout fier d'avoir fait plaisir à son cousin bien que ce soit seulement grâce à trois Pancakes et à du bacon grillé. Il secoua la tête face à ses pensées. Drago se serait certainement moquer de lui s'il était présent. Quoique, la veille au matin, le blond avait insisté à plusieurs reprises pour qu'ils se rendent dans la chambre d'Aleksandre pour lancer une discussion avec lui. Jonathan s'était demandé si Drago espérait revoir Samaël en Aleksandre. Cependant, il n'avait pas posé la question. Aborder ce sujet avec un des membres de la famille Malefoy était toujours très sensible. Et, honnêtement, il doutait que son ami pense ainsi.

En tout cas, Jonathan avait très bien compris toute l'innocence qui résidait encore dans le corps d'Aleksandre lorsqu'il lui avait lui-même assuré qu'il n'avait pas d'amoureux. Un intense soulagement l'avait pris. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait informer Severus de cette découverte. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage à cette pensée. Son Oncle paraissait horrifié à l'idée que son cher et tendre fils, qui pour le moment avait les doigts recouverts de miel, ait un _amoureux_. Aussi innocente cette relation fut-elle. Après tout, les gamins de neufs ans amoureux, c'était toujours très… chaste et innocent. Le simple fait de faire un bisou à quelqu'un d'autre sur les joues, les faisaient rougir violemment. Ah, Severus allait se faire des cheveux blancs à essayer de se persuader que le seul homme dans la vie de son fils, c'était lui et non un jeune garçon à qui il tenait la main. Ça allait être plaisant à regarder.

Le petit-déjeuner entre cousins se passa silencieusement jusqu'à ce que la porte ne soit poussée. Elena entra dans la pièce avant de se stopper, visiblement surprise de les voir tous deux attablés à sept heures. Elle eut un sourire en voyant la paix entre les deux garçons. Jonathan leva la tête vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres et elle soupira de soulagement. Jonathan ne semblait pas près à déguerpir lorsque quelqu'un d'autre était près d'Aleksandre. Finalement, elle se reprit, embrassant son fils sur la joue et salua Aleksandre qui ne supportait toujours pas les contacts autres que ceux avec Severus et quelques personnes bien précises de l'Hôpital.

-Cette histoire de libération est mauvaise pour nous, maman? Demanda Jonathan.  
Elena soupira en se servant une tasse de café.  
-Ne te préoccupe pas de cela Jon, assura-t-elle. Pour l'instant, cela n'a aucun impa…  
-Si! Protesta l'adolescent, faisant sursauter Aleksandre. Si, au contraire! Et Drago? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer lorsqu'il va devoir suivre les pas de Lucius auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui?  
-Crois-tu vraiment que nous allons laisser Tu-Sais-Qui prendre Drago?  
-Drago est en danger?

La question innocente d'Aleksandre qui se débattait avec le miel collant ses doigts, réduisit Jonathan au silence. Il n'avait pas à assister à une telle conversation. Il était bien trop _jeune _pour la comprendre. Elena ferma un instant les yeux, lasse. La nuit avait été longue après le retour précipité de Severus annonçant la libération des Mangemorts les plus puissants puis l'arrivée de Lucius, épuisé. Bien que son visage n'avait affiché aucune émotion, le blond se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cette remise en liberté. De plus, Aleksandre ne devait en aucun cas être mêlé à tous les problèmes de l'Ordre, à la guerre. Elle fit un sourire rassurant à son neveu en assurant que Drago n'avait aucun souci. Si seulement c'était vrai.

-Par Merlin, vous êtes déjà réveillé! S'écria Mrs Weasley en franchissant le pas de la porte. Je savais que j'aurais du préparer le petit-déjeuner avant. Mes pauvres chéris, vous avez dû vous débrouillez seul.  
-Ça va aller Molly, rassura Elena. Ne vous faîtes pas du souci pour cela. Jonathan a préparé lui-même leur repas. Le Manoir n'a pas explosé et à en juger les assiettes pratiquement vides, les Pancakes, le bacon ainsi que les saucisses grillées n'étaient pas abjectes.

Petit à petit, la Cuisine se remplit en premier par des adultes très fatigués qui s'affalèrent sans grâce sur les chaises puis par une horde d'adolescents babillant qui s'horrifièrent des derniers évènements. Ils jetaient des regards en coin soucieux à Sirius qui avait le nez plongé dans un bol de café, son sucre fondant mollement au fond, sans oser lui poser la moindre question sur son implication dans la libération des Mangemorts. Remus ne cessait de jeter des regards soucieux à son meilleur ami qui paraissait dépérir à vu d'œil.

À nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit. Cette fois-ci, ce furent Severus et Dumbledore qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Visiblement, tous ceux ayant participé à la réunion mais absents autour de la table étaient rentrés chez eux ou parti au travail. Le visage du vieil homme était marqué par l'épuisement bien que ses yeux bleus possédaient son habituel pétillement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Tout va bien? S'inquiéta Severus en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son fils. Tu as bien mangé?  
-Ouais, c'est Jonathan qu'a fait à manger, répondit Aleksandre en souriant. Parce que y avait personne dans la cuisine.  
-Évidemment, il peut pas le faire tout seul, se moqua Ronald s'attirant les regards noirs de tous puisque avec les nombreux week-ends passés au Manoir, le gamin de Snape avait attisé la sympathie.  
-Un problème peut-être, Weasley? Cracha Severus d'une voix glaciale avant que quiconque ait pu prendre la parole. Avisez-vous de faire à nouveau une remarque désobligeante à l'encontre de mon fils et vous aurez le plaisir de nettoyer tout ce Manoir à l'aide de votre brosse à dent. Peut-être que ceci vous permettrez d'acquérir un peu de muscle puisque la cervelle fait déjà défaut dans votre cas. Et n'essayez même pas de trouver de pitoyables justifications si vous ne voulez pas que je vous botte le cul.

La réplique de Severus plongea un silence total dans la Cuisine. Aleksandre se trémoussa sur la chaise, conscient d'être à l'origine de cet éclat. Ses joues s'embrasèrent en croisant le regard d'Hermione qui paraissait heureuse de ce retournement de situation contre son ami. Certes, Aleksandre n'avait pas compris tous les mots dans la réponse de son Père mais il était au moins certain que ce dernier l'avait défendu avec véhémence face au rouquin. Les oreilles de Ronald virèrent au rouge ainsi que son visage. Mrs Weasley fixait furieusement son fils qui eut la décence de baisser les yeux vers son bol. Albus Dumbledore eut un léger rire, s'attirant le regard noir de Severus qui n'était pas près de devenir plus aimable avec le dernier fils des Weasley, éhonté, qui s'était servi d'Aleksandre derrière leur dos.

**oOo**

Vingt minutes plus tard, Aleksandre sortit de la douche, habillé et propre. Ses mains étaient parfaitement nettoyées et toute trace de miel, de chocolat ou de sirop d'érable avait été effacée comme son Père lui avait demandé. Il serra les dents en sentant de nouvelles piques rentrer férocement dans sa cicatrice. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il se retint courageusement car il ignorait s'il était capable de s'arrêter de pleurer après avoir commencé. En fait, il n'était pas certain que se soit sa cicatrice qui était douloureuse mais une étrange douleur pulsait précisément à cet endroit avant de se répandre dans toute la tête.

-Aleksandre, viens voir, l'appela Severus alors qu'il passait près du bureau de son Père.  
-Oui, papa? Dis, papa, pourquoi Sirius il est triste? C'est Hermione qui a dit ça à Ginny mais j'ai pas voulu lui demander mais à toi, je peux alors… pourquoi Sirius est triste?  
-Il ne faut pas embêter Black aujourd'hui, d'accord? Il a appris de mauvaises nouvelles et je suppose qu'il souhaite être tranquille.  
-Ah! C'est grave? S'exclama Aleksandre, la main collée contre la bouche.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Je voulais aussi te dire que je pars pour toute la journée alors qu'il va falloir être sage. Si tu as un problème, Elena est là toute la journée ainsi que Lucius puisqu'il va déposer Drago ici et qu'il doit travailler avec Remus. Mais Cissy n'est pas là.  
-Tu vas où? Demanda le garçon, un air misérable sur le visage.  
-Je dois faire un petit travail mais je serais certainement de retour ce soir. Si je rentre tard, je veux que tu écoutes Elena lorsqu'elle te dira d'aller au lit. C'est d'accord?

Aleksandre inclina la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et il promit de rester sage toute la journée. Puis il s'approcha de son Père qui avait un léger sourire en le regardant et l'embrassa sur la joue. Bien sûr il comprenait que son Père allait être absent toute la journée mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela lui plaisait! Surtout qu'il avait horriblement mal à la tête mais qu'il hésitait encore à le confier à Severus. Celui-ci lui rendit son embrassade et l'attira contre lui. Aleksandre passa ses bras encore trop maigres autour de sa taille, sa tête reposant contre la poitrine de son Père. Ils descendirent ensuite dans le Salon.

Après plusieurs recommandations de son Père, Aleksandre le regarda partir par la Cheminée du Salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et rougit en sentant tous les regards posés sur lui. Rapidement, les autres adolescents remontèrent s'enfermer dans leur Chambre ou dans le petit Salon qui leur était réservé. Au même moment, Lucius et Drago apparurent. Ce dernier rejoignit directement Jonathan qui était avachi sur un fauteuil de la Salle de Jeu, posté devant la télévision, grignotant une barre de céréale.

Lucius parut désappointé de ne pas avoir vu Severus avant son départ si bien qu'il marmonna un juron qui fit écarquiller les yeux d'Aleksandre, peu habitué à entendre un tel langage au Manoir. Cela relevait plus de l'apanage de Dudley de parler comme un voyou.

Resté seul, il croisa le regard de Lucius qui était près de la table du salon, un dossier à la main. Aleksandre le détailla de la tête aux pieds, remarquant les nombreuses similitudes entre Drago et lui. Décidément, le serpentard était la copie conforme de son Père alors que lui, il avait seulement hérité du siens que ses cheveux noirs arrivant à ses épaules et de son teint pâle. Il donna un rapide sourire à Lucius qui s'était tourné vers lui en sentant le regard fixe posé sur lui avant de se détourner. Parfois, Lucius était bien trop impressionnant pour qu'il ose s'approcher de lui. D'autres jours, le blond semblait moins inaccessible.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais Aleks? Demanda Remus en passant près de lui.  
-Heu… rien? Proposa le garçon en haussant les épaules. Et toi, Remus? Tu fais quoi? T'sais quoi? Bah, comme les vacances ont commencés, j'ai même pas de devoirs.  
-C'est génial ça! Approuva le Loup-Garou avec un sourire amusé. Les cours te plaisent?  
-Ouais, sauf les Potions. C'est nul et ça pue toujours en plus. Mais sinon… j'ai des bonnes notes. Je suis même le meilleur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'est stuuuuuupide un si long nom!!

Remus eut un léger rire. Aleksandre était totalement adorable avec toutes ses mimiques. Il avait l'habitude de rouler des yeux en parlant, comme Severus. En tout cas, c'était toujours très étrange pour Remus d'entendre le fils de Severus médire les Potions avec tant de ferveur. La si grande passion de l'homme. Enfin, il semblerait que Severus n'ait pas élevé Aleksandre alors il n'avait pas pu lui inculquer les bonnes bases et lui transmettre l'amour de cet art si compliqué. Cette histoire familiale paraissait bien complexe.

Avec gentillesse, Mrs Weasley lui proposa un bout de cake au chocolat lorsqu'elle entra dans le Salon mais Aleksandre refusa poliment. Avec le petit-déjeuner de Jonathan, il avait l'impression d'avoir mangé pour trois jours entiers! Toujours debout, les bras ballants le long de son corps, il regarda autour de lui. Sirius était absent, et c'était vraiment inquiétant puisque Père avait dit qu'il n'allait pas bien. Remus avait rejoint Lucius qui discutait à mi-voix avec Elena dans un coin de la pièce.

Elena fronça les sourcils en le voyant toujours planté au milieu du Salon, observant avec une certaine fascination autour de lui. À n'en pas douter, Aleksandre était parfois bien étrange. Elle eut un sourire en coin en le voyant plisser du nez comme Severus le faisait régulièrement. Sans même s'en apercevoir, le gamin reprenait les mêmes gestes quotidiens de son Père. Un mini-Severus en somme. Aleksandre eut soudain un sourire puis il disparut avant même qu'elle n'ait pu l'appeler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aleksandre était de nouveau dans sa Chambre. Il avait l'impression d'être réveillé depuis des heures mais il était tout juste dix heures du matin! Aleksandre donna un coup de pied à la peluche en tigre qui traînait au sol avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il s'ennuyait. Un mal de tête vrillait son crâne. Il était tout seul. Son Père était absent. Probablement à jouer aux espions! Des étoiles rêveuses apparurent dans ses yeux en songeant au double statut de son Père. Ça devait être merveilleux de s'infiltrer près de Voldemort, même s'il était horriblement méchant et laid, pour écouter tout ce qui se disait. Comme dans les films!

-ROOOOOOOOOOOON! RENDS-MOI ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT!! Hurla soudainement la voix d'Hermione dans le couloir, faisant sursauter Aleksandre qui tendit curieusement l'oreille. DÉPÊCHES TOI AVANT QUE JE NE M'ÉNERVE VRAIMENT!!  
-Mais Mione, retentit la voix penaude du rouquin. C'est les vacances! Elles viennent tout juste de commencer, tu ne vas pas déjà t'enfermer dans ta chambre avec ce satané bouquin.  
-Ronald.

Bien que semblant très sereine, la voix de la jeune femme était clairement menaçante. Aleksandre l'imagina parfaitement comme dans ses souvenirs où les disputes entre Ron et Hermione étaient fréquentes: plantée au milieu du couloir face à Ron qui était acculé contre le mur sans plus aucun espoir de faire disparaître le précieux grimoire _volé_. Celle-ci avait certainement les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le regard furieux et quelques-uns unes de ses mèches rebelles devant ses yeux noircis et ses joues rougies par la colère.

Parfois, de telles scènes lui manquaient et lui rappelait inéluctablement que tout… était différent, que tout avait changé. Bien sur, Aleksandre se souvenait de la présence quasi-constante de Ron et d'Hermione dans son _ancienne _-et dure- vie sauf… sauf lorsqu'il était avec l'Oncle Vernon. Eux étaient absents et ignoraient même tout de cela alors que lui, il souffrait. C'était tout ce qu'Aleksandre retenait de leur grande amitié même si les bons souvenirs étaient nombreux. Comme le jour où Ron et lui avaient décidé de con…

-Ahhh, gémit-il en plaquant une main contre son front, impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à tous les picotements qui envahissaient son corps.

La douleur se fit tellement vive que ses yeux s'embuèrent et sa vision se troubla. Effrayé par la souffrance et par la gêne oculaire l'ayant habité durant une poignée de seconde, Aleksandre se redressa, sautant hors de son lit. Malheureusement, son brusque mouvement lui donna le tournis et il sentit un remous agiter son estomac bien rempli par le petit-déjeuner.

Dans le couloir, les cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts et les rires s'y mêlèrent mais Aleksandre n'arrivait plus à entendre la conversation, focalisé uniquement sur la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il lui semblait que Ginny, Fred et Georges venaient de se mêler avec un certain enthousiasme à la chamaillerie entre les deux meilleurs amis. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son matelas et gémit en rebondissant dessus, ce qui lui donna à nouveau la nausée.

Fermant les yeux pour faire partir la sensation de flotter, Aleksandre eut l'impression que sa tête se déchirait en deux et il poussa un faible cri. Quelque chose… jouait dans sa tête… enfin, il savait que c'était impossible que quelqu'un soit précisément _dans _sa tête mais c'était cette sensation horrible qui dominait en ce moment même. Surtout lorsqu'il avait les yeux fermés. Il avait l'illusion d'être dans une salle sombre au lieu de ne voir que du noir. C'était stupide.

-Allez Hermy, il ne pleut pas. Profitons-en pour sortir un petit coup dans le Parc, proposa Fred… ou George. Il est immense et…  
-Bon… barguigna celle-ci. D'accord. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais cela Ronald sin…  
-Tu vas la fermer Granger!! Gronda soudainement Drago depuis la salle de Jeux. Ta voix est encore plus agaçante que celle de Binns.  
-Et crois-moi, ça ce n'est pas un compliment! Ajouta Jonathan d'une voix guillerette.  
-Laisse Ron, ils sont idiots.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Aleksandre entendit avant d'étouffer un gémissement dans sa petite peluche en forme de serpent vert que son Père lui avait acheté quelques semaines plus tôt et dont il ne se séparait plus -son doudou l'avait appelé son Père à son grand dam-. Oh non… non… non. Pas encore de la souffrance. Et en plus, Père n'était même pas là!! C'était horrible cette douleur qui irradiait de sa cicatrice -il supposait qu'elle partait de là- pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Corps qui s'arqua et l'enfant poussa un autre petit cri, trop faible pour être entendu de l'extérieur de sa chambre.

Qui devait-il aller voir pour être soulager de cette douleur atroce grâce à une potion ou n'importe quoi tant qu'il se sente mieux? Lucius? Elena? Son Père n'était pas là. Narcissa non plus! En tout cas, pas Sirius, ni Remus, ni Mrs Weasley. Tous étaient censés ignorés qu'il avait une cicatrice douloureuse au milieu du front.

Aleksandre lâcha son souffle en serrant contre lui sa peluche à qui il cherchait toujours un nom. Ses yeux noirs et verts étaient remplis de larmes et il se mordait la lèvre pour les retenir de jaillir et couler sur ses joues blêmes. Il avait tellement mal mais en même temps… il avait subi les coups de pieds, de poings, de ceinture de l'Oncle Vernon et aussi beaucoup de douleur lorsque l'homme enfonçait son… -et Aleksandre frissonna rien qu'en y pensant-. Alors il était persuadé de résister à cette souffrance sans avoir à déranger quelqu'un.

Se mettant sur ses jambes tremblantes, Aleksandre se frotta les yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ensuite, il drapa son torse avec ses deux bras comme pour se protéger en laissant tomber son doudou au sol. Il garda les yeux grands ouverts en remarquant qu'il avait l'impression de _disparaître _lorsqu'il les fermait. Non, avant il pouvait supporter la douleur et ne rien dire, ne pas se plaindre et ne surtout pas pleurer mais à présent, son Père et même Ivan lui avait dit et redit de toujours aller voir quelqu'un en cas de problème. Et cette douleur était un problème.

En arrivant au seuil de la porte de la Cuisine, Aleksandre crut vraiment qu'il allait mourir tant la douleur était insupportable. Il devait voir Elena. Ou Lucius. Peu importait lequel des deux mais Aleksandre savait qu'il devait aller leur demander de l'aide. Son souffle s'était fait erratique et par chance, le couloir était vide durant toute sa progression pénible. Courageusement, Aleksandre poussa la porte en même temps qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur l'assaillait de toute part.

-Lu… Lucius! Appela t-il d'une voix faible en voyant l'homme assis sur une chaise.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise puisque personne ne l'avait entendu rentrer dans la pièce. Par chance, Lucius _et _Elena étaient là. Mais il y avait aussi Remus, Sirius, Molly, Tonks et Maugrey Fol Œil et Emeline Vance. L'aristocrate fronça les sourcils puis remarqua le teint blafard d'Aleksandre, ses yeux rouges et son corps tremblant. Il se leva d'un bond en échangeant un regard avec Elena qui avait apparemment fait les mêmes constatations que lui. Lucius s'agenouilla face à Aleksandre dont les yeux étaient gorgés de larme.

-Aleksandre, que se passe t-il? Demanda t-il à voix basse. Tu as mal quelque part? Tu ne te sens pas bien?  
-Ma… ma tête, gémit-il en baissant les yeux au sol pour ne pas avoir à croiser ceux de Lucius. Comme… comme la der… dernière fois dans le rêve. Le rêve de toi et…  
-Elena! Appela soudainement Lucius, devenu livide, sans quitter du regard son filleul. Tu peux aller me chercher une potion contre les maux de têtes et me rejoindre dans le bureau de Severus. Aleksandre, je peux te prendre dans mes bras ainsi tu n'auras pas à marcher et tu pourras te reposer contre moi, ajouta t-il d'une voix tellement basse que personne ne put l'entendre. Mais seulement si tu me le permets.

À sa grande surprise, Aleksandre tendit immédiatement ses deux bras tremblants vers lui et s'appuya contre lui. Lucius entoura le corps frêle du garçon et le souleva de terre, l'installant correctement autour de ses hanches alors qu'Elena avait déjà quitté la pièce, inquiète pour son neveu. La terreur avait pris place dans le corps de Lucius même si aucun trait de son expression ne l'indiquait. Rêve et douleur ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose: le sortilège ancien placé par Severus n'était pas assez puissant pour retenir les intrusions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un poids se logea dans son estomac à cette constatation et il jura une nouvelle fois, intérieurement, sur l'absence de Severus pour toute la journée.

Sans un mot de plus ni un regard pour qui que ce soit, Lucius sortit de la pièce pour monter le plus rapidement possible dans le Bureau privé de Severus où il était certain de ne pas être dérangé puisqu'il était l'un des seuls à avoir l'autorisation d'y pénétrer durant l'absence du propriétaire. Dans ses bras, Aleksandre tremblait convulsivement ce qui l'inquiéta grandement. Il perçut soudainement un sanglot que le gamin étouffait dans le creux de son épaule. Il grimaça: il ignorait _comment _Severus consolait Aleksandre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Aleksandre, nous allons te donner une Potion qui devrait soulager ton mal de tête. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous essayerons autre chose, d'accord? Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux me dire _où _précisément tu as mal?

Allongé sur la large banquette en cuir noir du bureau de son Père par les bons soins de Lucius, Aleksandre gémit et posa sa main tremblante sur son front. Son souffle était bloqué dans sa gorge et il eut envie de crier mais il se retint de justesse. Il avait mal _partout! _Et c'était tout simplement horrible à vivre. Une fine couette fut déposée sur lui et le garçon glissa son pouce dans sa bouche en se mettant à sangloter doucement, ne répondant plus aux questions de son Parrain. Lucius soupira: il était toujours très difficile de savoir où un enfant avait mal et Aleksandre ne faisait pas exception. Il regarda avec soulagement Elena s'introduire silencieusement dans le bureau, une fiole à la main.

-Papa… appela finalement Aleksandre. Veux voir Papa.  
-Papa n'est pas là pour toute la journée, murmura Elena d'une voix réconfortante en lui caressant les cheveux, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir il sera là.  
-Je veux voir papa, sanglota l'enfant en essayant de se soustraire de la main d'Elena. Veux voir papa.  
-Severus ne peut pas revenir pour le moment Aleksandre. J'irais voir plus tard s'il y a la moindre possibilité qu'il rentre plus tôt à la maison, d'accord. Mais tu dois avaler ça en premier, pria Lucius en lui montrant la fiole.

Cependant, Aleksandre détourna la tête en dénigrant la fiole de potion et se redressa, se mettant assis sur la banquette. Il voulait son Père et rien d'autre. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur. Ses sanglots devinrent des larmes incontrôlables et il ne cessait d'appeler Severus d'une voix désespérée. Il couvrait ainsi les voix anxieuses d'Elena et de Lucius qui essayaient de le rassurer et de le convaincre de prendre sa potion qui l'apaiserait.

Sans même le savoir, ils transmettaient leurs nombreuses inquiétudes à Aleksandre en babillant et en le pressant de boire la potion. Le garçon tenta de se détourner de l'air oppressant qui flottait dangereusement autour de lui et de faire abstraction de leurs paroles précipitées _sur _lui tandis qu'il continuait à supplier son Père de revenir à la maison pour l'éloigner de cette douleur. Comme il le faisait _toujours. _Mais c'était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à ce tourbillon de douleur et de voix. Pleurant de plus en plus bruyamment, il sentit une véritable panique s'insinuer en lui.

-Il faut faire quelque chose pour le calmer! S'énerva Elena, angoissée par les larmes de son neveu.  
-Et que veux-tu que je fasse? Rétorqua Lucius d'une voix sèche. Je ne suis pas Severus. Je ne sais pas comment faire avec Aleksandre en toutes circonstances!

C'était sans étonnement pour les deux adultes qu'Aleksandre réclamait Severus mais l'homme était convoquée pour toute la journée, et peut-être même la nuit, au Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y avait qu'un maigre espoir pour qu'il puisse se libérer de ses devoirs envers le Lord et qu'il obtienne l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui. Comment Aleksandre allait-il réagir sans la présence de son Père? Lucius poussa un nouveau soupir : la journée promettait d'être longue. Il se contrôla pour ne pas laisser l'inquiétude se muer en colère et s'en prendre à Elena qui murmurait à nouveau des paroles douces à Aleksandre.

Le blond décida alors de changer de tactique lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les supplications ne servaient à rien pour convaincre la petite tête de mule face à lui. Décidément, Aleksandre était bien le fils de Severus sur ce point là, toujours à refuser lorsque ça ne lui plaisait pas. Aleksandre espérait obtenir son Père en refusant de prendre le remède mais malheureusement pour lui, Severus était _véritablement _indisponible. Lucius posa la fiole à côté de lui, sur la table basse puis se releva. Finalement, il s'installa à côté d'enfant qui pleurait toujours bruyamment. Il posa doucement une main dans le dos de l'enfant et le frotta doucement pour le consoler comme il le faisait toujours avec Drago.

-Ça doit être vraiment douloureux pour que tu pleures ainsi, n'est ce pas? Chuchota t-il doucement dans l'oreille du garçon. Tu sais que papa joue à l'espion, comme moi? Aujourd'hui, il doit jouer même s'il n'en avait pas envie et qu'il préférait être vers toi. Mais il n'a pas le choix alors on va devoir se débrouiller tous les trois pour calmer ton mal de tête. Toi, Elena et moi.  
-… j'ai mal… j'ai mal à la cicatrice, déclara soudainement Aleksandre en s'appuyant contre la main réconfortante de Lucius au soulagement de ce dernier. Juste à la cicatrice. Et après… après ça va partout.  
-Nous allons voir si cette potion fait effet, ajouta Elena d'une voix très douce.

Le soulagement s'empara d'eux lorsqu'Aleksandre accepta le goulot de la fiole à sa bouche et qu'il laissa glisser la concoction dans sa gorge. La panique du garçon semblait avoir diminué puisqu'il avait cessé de gémir et de parler à demi-mots seul. ''_Ou alors, il est tout simplement au bord de l'épuisement_, songea Elena en le voyant dodeliner dangereusement de la tête'-. Lucius le félicita à plusieurs reprises, l'allongeant confortablement sur la banquette et posant la tête du gamin sur ses genoux. L'homme ne cessait d'échanger des coups d'œil à la jeune femme dont le visage était marqué par l'inquiétude.

Inévitablement, l'image d'un jeune enfant tout juste âgé de deux ans remplaçait Aleksandre. Samaël. Lucius prit une grande inspiration puis caressa les cheveux d'Aleksandre en chassant ses sombres pensées, se concentrant uniquement sur son filleul.

**oOo**

Deux longues heures plus tard, la situation n'avait pas évolué. Elle avait même peut-être empiré puisque le calme légendaire de Lucius avait disparu face aux plaintes de son filleul et l'agacement de ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide autrement que par des mots. Aleksandre geignait toujours en sanglotant, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il était comme plongé en transe, incapable d'être complètement éveillé mais tout aussi incapable de plonger dans le sommeil. Un peu plus tôt, Elena avait été chercher son doudou dans sa chambre en esquivant habilement un Sirius inquiet. Lucius marchait de long en large dans le Bureau, usant le tapis persan de Severus, en marmonnant seul dans son coin et cherchant une solution pour stopper l'avancement de la douleur du gamin. Elena prépara un thé au garçon qui tremblait furieusement.

-Est-ce que… tu te sens ailleurs Aleksandre? As-tu l'impression d'être ailleurs que dans le bureau avec nous? Redemanda Lucius pour la dixième fois.  
-Je sais pas, pleura l'enfant. Je sais pas… je sais pas…  
-Ce n'est pas grave Aleks, assura Elena en s'agenouillant face à lui. As-tu faim?  
-Non. Ça fait tout sombre quand je ferme les yeux.

Utiliser la légillimencie sur Aleksandre pouvait s'avérer très dangereux voire même destructeur avec ses souvenirs horribles traînant un peu partout dans son esprit. Lucius poussa un grognement en mettant cette idée de côté. Il se sentait tellement impuissant et inutile face au mal être d'Aleksandre. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de Severus, ayant l'impression de s'y enfoncer. Il fixait l'enfant qui buvait doucement le thé chaud aidé par sa tante. La jeune femme s'était montrée très prévenante durant tout ce temps malgré son l'angoisse.

En plus de toute cette tension palpable dans l'air, Lucius avait failli jeter sa tasse de café, qu'il remplissait de plus en plus souvent, à travers le visage du Loup-Garou. Il était venu s'enquérir de l'état de santé du jeune Snape puisqu'ils avaient disparu sans un mot depuis un certain moment. Néanmoins, Lucius était resté très distingué en lui crachant _hargneusement_ que ça ne le regardait pas et qu'il devait aller chercher des puces ailleurs. Remus Lupin n'avait évidemment pas été vexé pour une mornille, se contentant de sourire d'un air fatigué et de lui rappeler qu'il était là en cas de besoin.

-Je pense que le sortilège que Severus lui a lancé est encore actif, annonça Elena en s'approchant de lui, une fois qu'Aleksandre se soit de nouveau étendu. Et qu'il est même gênant.  
-Il empêche Aleksandre de rentrer complètement dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est pour cela qu'il souffre autant. Il est à la limite de l'esprit du Lord, confirma Lucius, ses yeux de glace envahis par l'anxiété.  
-Tu crois… tu crois qu'il faut lever la protection et permettre à Aleksandre de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Tu-Sais-Qui? Lorsque la vision sera terminée, la douleur disparaîtra à son tour.  
-Non. Nous ignorons comment ce lien marche. Nous ne savons même pas si Aleksandre voit le présent ou le passé. Et il est fort probable que Severus soit en ce moment même à côté du Lord et je doute que ce soit une bonne idée pour Aleksandre de le voir dans cette situation. Il considère notre rôle d'espion comme un jeu mais si Severus est en train de commettre un acte de barbarie ou je ne sais quoi, Aleks aura beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

Évidemment, Lucius avait raison surtout sur le dernier point mais voir Aleksandre se tordant de douleur sur le canapé n'était pas franchement réjouissant ni rassurant. Ils avaient tenté plusieurs Potions contre les maux de têtes, trois autres contre les douleurs en général mais rien n'avait soulagé Aleksandre. Bien qu'il ait pu leur décrire précisément ce qu'il ressentait, au bout de dix minutes d'explications hésitantes et emmêlées. L'hypothèse d'une connexion mentale fut confirmée lorsqu'Aleksandre marmonna avoir l'impression de changer de pièce à certains moments.

Toujours allongé, il essuya ses larmes et remonta le fin drap qui recouvrait son corps. Il avait compris que son Père allait être absent mais _heureusement _Lucius et Elena étaient là pour lui. C'était la toute première fois qu'Aleksandre était aussi heureux que l'un et l'autre soient dans la confidence de son ancienne vie. Sans cela, il aurait dû souffrir seul dans sa Chambre et c'était tout simplement imaginable. En tout cas, tous deux avaient essayé de le soulager même s'ils avaient échoué, en le rassurant seulement avec des mots doux. Parfois, il avait l'impression que la douleur disparaissait pour ne revenir que plus forte et aiguë. Aleksandre était à présent épuisé alors que midi sonnait tout juste. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un nuage de coton, l'esprit à la fois présent et ailleurs.

Les yeux fermés, le garçon de quinze ans enfouit son visage dans son _doudou_. Il sentait la fièvre grimper en même temps. La chaleur envahissait son visage et le mal de crâne qui y logeait était insupportable. Et il détestait le tremblement incessant dans ses jambes. Il avait peur de continuer à avoir mal ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie!! Il n'avait même pas la force de jouer ou de feuilleter un livre. Il se contentait de serrer contre lui son serpent, le suçant parfois. Ses yeux étaient continuellement embués comme si un voile s'était déposé devant la rétine. Il voulait dormir. Juste dormir.

-Elena…  
-Oui, mon Chéri? S'enquit immédiatement la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.  
-Veux faire pipi, murmura t-il en rougissant.  
-Lucius, peux-tu emmener le gamin aux cabinets?

En rougissant, Aleksandre se laissa porter par Lucius jusqu'aux toilettes annexes au Bureau de son Père. Le blond le tenait fermement contre lui et il le déposa en douceur au sol. Alors qu'Aleksandre allait tenter de baisser sa braguette avec ses mains tremblantes, Lucius le fit à sa place. Et le garçon n'eut même pas la force de se sentir honteux lorsque le blond l'aida à se soulager tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le torse puissant de ce dernier, se laissant totalement contrôler. Il se fichait de tout.

-Je vais lui donner une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, décida Lucius en rallongeant Aleksandre sur le canapé. Il sera toujours mieux endormi qu'éveillé.

**oOo**

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il aller chercher Elena, Lucius et Aleksandre pour le déjeuner? Demanda Molly en fronçant les sourcils. Ils sont enfermés dans le bureau de Severus depuis plusieurs heures à présent.  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Jonathan.  
-Je crois qu'Aleksandre se portait mal, confia Sirius qui n'avait guère parlé depuis le début de la matinée.

D'un bond, Jonathan se leva et annonça qu'il allait les chercher. Drago voulut le suivre mais l'arrivée momentanée de Remus dans la Cuisine l'en empêcha. Autour de lui, une agaçante agitation régnait et il n'avait qu'une envie: dire à tous ces Gryffondors infernaux de se taire et même d'aller s'enterrer dans le jardin! Cependant grâce à la merveilleuse éducation de ses Parents, Drago se retint et se contenta de serrer les poings sous la table, attendant le retour de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci avançait à toute vitesse dans le couloir, fonçant pratiquement dans Ginny qui sortait d'une des Salles de Bain. Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser, trop soucieux et honteux de ne même pas avoir remarqué l'absence de son cousin durant toute la matinée. La rouquine le remercia ironiquement pour ses excuses mais Jonathan ne l'écouta pas. Il frappa à la porte du Bureau de son Oncle mais se retrouva devant une porte close lorsqu'il voulut la pousser.

-Jon? S'étonna sa Mère en entrebâillant la porte.  
-Maman, c'est l'heure du déjeuner, informa Jonathan en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de sa Mère. Vous venez?  
-Non, mon Chéri nous allons certainement manger ici, s'excusa Elena avec un doux sourire. Tu pourras prévenir Molly et nous…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'a Aleksandre? Il est malade? Je peux le voir!  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. En plus, ton repas va se refroidir si tu ne vas pas manger immédiatement. Aleksandre se repose. Il est simplement un peu fatigué. Lucius et moi le veillons jusqu'au retour de Severus.  
-Il avait l'air… bizarre en se levant. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, indiqua le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils. Mais j'ai pensé que c'était normal.

Après avoir rassuré son fils, Elena le poussa jusque dans la Cuisine où elle y fit une brève apparition, rassurant Molly qui s'empressa de leur préparer trois assiettes et de les faire monter dans le bureau de Severus malgré tout. Savoir qu'Aleksandre était à deux doigts de faire une virée dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait plutôt coupé l'appétit.

**oOo **

Au Manoir délabré et sombre de Lord Voldemort, le silence régnait. En effet, la demeure était bien silencieuse et vide de vie. Seul Pettigrow s'affairait autour des fourneaux pour préparer un dîner succulent à son Maître en jetant des coups d'œil par les fenêtres crasseuses afin de repérer le moindre mouvement étrange. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel pour laisser sa place à la lune. Mis à part Queudever, les sous-sols du Manoir n'étaient occupés que par Severus et le Lord lui-même.

Severus savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était incapable de dire quoi mais il le ressentait juste dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Ce n'était pas la promiscuité avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisqu'il s'y était plus ou moins habitué depuis le début de la matinée. Tous deux étaient séparés par deux chaudrons en étain. Ni l'absence de tous autres Mangemorts dans le Laboratoire de Potions car c'était un endroit rarement occupé par autre que lui et le Lord. La pensée de partager quelque chose, même si ce n'était qu'un lieu, avec Voldemort le fit frissonner.

-Il y aura une réunion demain soir, annonça soudainement le Mage Noir de sa voix glaciale, où nous accueillerons comme il se doit mes plus fidèles serviteurs tout juste libérer.  
-Je serais présent Maître, assura Severus. Dumbledore n'a pas l'intention de diriger une réunion de l'Ordre.  
-Comment se porte ton fils?  
-Bien Maître, répondit le Maître des Potions avec une seconde d'hésitation. Dumbledore est satisfait des soins qu'il reçoit par la mère Weasley et Black.  
-Et ton neveu? Jonathan, n'est ce pas?

Vraiment, Severus avait toujours préféré se retrouver devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, entouré par une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Même s'il devait subir l'humiliation de recevoir des Doloris devant eux plutôt que d'être seul avec lui, enfermé dans un laboratoire de Potions étouffant depuis des heures. L'homme mettait toujours ce temps à profit pour lui faire répéter les dernières réunions de l'Ordre au mot près, analysant la moindre information, l'assaillant de questions destinées à ramener un point qu'il aurait malencontreusement oublié, ou tout simplement pour le déstabiliser et vérifier ses allégeances.

-Je l'ignore Maître. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec ma sœur et son fils depuis de longues années, répéta Severus, un étrange poids au creux de l'estomac. Nous avons cessé de nous fréquenter avant même la naissance de son enfant. Il est un insupportable gamin arrogant qui se pavane à Poudlard et…  
-Mais il est ami avec le jeune Drago, le coupa Voldemort.  
-… Je crois que Drago essaye de le rallier à notre cause en gagnant son amitié.

Deux heures plus tard, Severus s'inclinait respectueusement devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quittait précipitamment le Quartier Général. Le silence était encore plus inquiétant que les cris douloureux que l'on pouvait aisément entendre. Il traversa les nombreux couloirs vides et inquiétants. Des petits couinements retentissant lui indiquèrent que plusieurs rongeurs logeaient dans la maison. Il se demanda un instant si Queudever bataillait avec ses petits camarades, avant de hâter le pas, pressé de quitter cet endroit lugubre. Il ne relâcha son souffle qu'en sentant l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement tondue envahir ses narines et emplir son corps d'autres sensations que l'angoisse ressentie d'être en intimité avec le Lord.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte du Manoir, ce sentiment de malaise revint et le prénom de son fils s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit. Il poussa la porte du Salon et eut le déplaisir de voir toute la bande de Gryffondors réunie autour d'une tasse de thé. Les regards se posèrent sur lui et plusieurs questions sur son état de santé lui furent posées mais Severus chercha simplement son fils du regard en assurant d'un geste de la tête que tout était correct. À l'heure qu'il était, il était fort probable qu'Aleksandre soit déjà couché et endormi mais l'absence d'Elena dans le Salon était étrange. Il était peu probable qu'elle soit au Manoir Malefoy près de Narcissa puisque cette dernière avait reçu l'ordre d'assister sa sœur, Bellatrix, pour la journée.

-Oncle Severus, l'appela soudainement Jonathan, s'approchant de lui suivi de Drago.  
-Oui?  
-Aleksandre est malade, annonça Drago à voix basse. Enfin, c'est ce que Père et Elena nous ont dit mais ils n'ont pas quittés ton bureau de toute la journée! Pas une seule fois. Et…

Drago ne put finir sa phrase puisque son Parrain gravissait déjà à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier en marbre pour atteindre le Premier Étage, le visage à présent blême. Le Prince des Serpentards se tourna vers Jonathan qui affichait un air soucieux. Il avait passé toute la journée à se poser des questions, cherchant des hypothèses sur le mal être d'Aleksandre qui nécessitait la présence de Lucius et de sa Mère. Tous deux voulurent le suivre mais Remus s'interposa entre eux en comprenant leurs intentions.

Aleksandre était malade et toute la journée en plus de cela… merde, qu'avait-il? Violemment, Severus ouvrit la porte de son Bureau et resta figé sur le seuil, les bras pendants le long de son corps. Lucius et Elena étaient assis autour de son bureau, une dizaine de livres ouverts devant eux, des parchemins à moitié remplis d'annotations. La fatigue se lisait facilement sur leur visage. Aleksandre était bien endormi sur la banquette calée dans un coin de la pièce. Sa brusque entrée attira l'attention sur lui et Lucius se leva immédiatement, venant à sa rencontre.

-Severus, le sortilège ne fait plus effet, déclara t-il. Aleksandre a souffert toute la journée jusqu'à ce que je l'endorme avec une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.  
-Oh Merlin, murmura Severus en s'agenouillant juste en face de son fils. Et je n'étais même pas là. Que s'est-il passé?  
-Je crois qu'il souffrait depuis son réveil parce que Jonathan m'a confié qu'il était étrange en se réveillant. C'est bien une connexion mentale qui le relie à Tu-Sais-Qui et je crois qu'aucune potion, sortilège ou même des runes ne pourra quelque chose contre cela.

-'_Merde'-,_ jura Severus en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Aleksandre allait certainement être en forme le lendemain mais cela n'effaçait pas cette connexion, ce lien mental qui le liait un peu plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand Mage Noir que la terre ait porté.

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre de fini, pas très joyeux je vous l'accorde ^^  
En tout cas un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et à Mounette pour sa correction!  
SONDAGE IMPORTANT: Voilà, j'ai l'intention de mettre _SEVERUS _en _COUPLE _avec un _HOMME_. J'ai déjà une idée précise de _QUI_ donc je vous demande si vous aimeriez assister à une relation entre _SEVERUS_ et _QUELQU'UN_ -Bah oui, je ne dis pas qui ^^-**


	25. XXV: Orages

**Chapitre XXV: Orages.**

Le ciel était sombre, couvert par des nuages grisâtres. Soudain, un éclair blanc déchira l'obscurité, éclairant vivement la forêt et le Manoir. La pluie frappait contre les carreaux et les gouttes coulaient doucement le long de la vitre. Un instant après, le bruit du tonnerre s'éleva violemment, faisant sursauter tous les habitants du Manoir. Le vent sifflait furieusement et les arbres se couchaient sous la puissance du souffle, leurs grandes branches frôlant le sol boueux.

Posté devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Aleksandre regardait avec une certaine fascination ce paysage sombre. La forêt qui s'étendait devant ses yeux avec un quelque chose de mystérieux et de grandiose, surtout éclairée par les éclairs. Le vent qui agitait les branches, créait un ensemble opaque si bien que l'intérieur du bois semblait impénétrable. Aleksandre ignorait si, un jour, face à l'orée de la forêt obscure, il trouverait le courage d'y pénétrer.

L'orage avait éclaté violemment en début d'après-midi, prenant tout le monde par surprise. Quoique, le début de la journée avait été très chaud. L'atmosphère avait été lourde. En effet, tous avaient été tirés du lit par une chaleur étouffante en ce début du mois de Décembre. Ils furent tous surpris par ce soudain changement climatique. La veille encore, Molly avait estimé que la neige allait bientôt recouvrir le Manoir. Elle s'était, part conséquent, lourdement trompée. Il n'y avait qu'une explication à ces changements climatiques dont le Royaume-Uni était la victime: Lord Voldemort qui avait offert un été glacial, leur proposait un hiver vacillant entre les orages et la douceur de la neige.

-Aleksandre?  
-T'as vu papa! Il fait plein de lumières pis après brrrrrrrrrrr dans le ciel!! S'exclama Aleksandre en se tournant vers l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans sa Chambre. T'as vu?  
-Oui et j'entends aussi, assura Severus en avançant dans la pièce. C'est beau, n'est ce pas?  
-Surtout quand la lumière est violette.  
-La lumière s'appelle la foudre.

Émerveillé par le choc thermique, Aleksandre continuait à regarder l'extérieur, les deux mains posées sur la vitre, le nez collé au milieu. Bien qu'impressionné par tout ce qu'il se passait dans le ciel, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier entendre le tonnerre vrombir durant la nuit. Il espérait vraiment que l'orage serait fini lorsqu'il irait au lit. Le garçon jeta un regard à la dérobé à son Père. Severus s'était placé à côté de lui, observant lui aussi une partie du Parc du Manoir et l'immense forêt.

-As-tu mal à la tête? Lui demanda t-il soudainement.

C'était une question récurrente depuis ces deux derniers jours. Surtout avec le cauchemar violent mettant en scène son Oncle qu'il avait fait cette nuit, réveillant la moitié du Manoir avec ses hurlements suraigus. Cependant, avec soulagement, Aleksandre n'avait plus souffert comme lors de cette horrible journée passée à batailler contre la douleur en l'absence de son Père. Oh bien sûr, il y avait des moments où une douleur lancinante le prenait par surprise avant de disparaître tout aussi vite. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance selon lui. Aleksandre fronça les sourcils, un air très concerné sur le visage. Il leva soudainement le bras droit, posa sa main sur son front en plissant le nez. Finalement, il leva un regard guilleret vers son Père qui souriait doucement à son petit manège.

-Non! Pas mal!  
-Tu n'oublies pas de venir me le dire si jamais la moindre douleur apparaît, rappela Severus, la voix anxieuse.

À nouveau Aleksandre acquiesça en hochant la tête, son attention à nouveau portée sur le violent coup de tonnerre qui résonna étrangement tout autour d'eux. Il eut un petit rire nerveux. C'était peut-être beau, magnifique même mais ça n'en restait pas moins légèrement effrayant. Tous ces bruits et ces couleurs! Il sursauta lorsque la foudre éclaira pratiquement toute la pièce. Aleksandre ouvrit la bouche en grand et se rapprocha instinctivement de son Père qui entoura ses épaules à l'aide de l'un de ses bras.

-Tu crois que la foudre -Severus sourit en constatant qu'Aleksandre avait retenu le mot- peut venir ici pour éclairer toute la maison? S'inquiéta Aleksandre.  
-Il y a très peu de chance que cela arrive, le rassura Severus d'une voix douce. La foudre est très loin de nous même si tu as l'impression du contraire.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Severus se tourna vers son fils qu'il tenait toujours près de lui. L'inquiétude ressentit face à l'agression mentale, certes involontaire, de Voldemort n'était toujours pas redescendue. Il était submergé en plus de cela par une vague de culpabilité due à son absence durant tout le temps que la souffrance d'Aleksandre avait duré. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré par son état de santé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre une récidive. Il était furieux de ne trouver aucune solution pour bloquer le lien unissant son garçon au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En effet, Lucius et lui avaient tout mis en œuvre pour trouver une Potion ou un sortilège de magie ancestrale permettant de briser ou du tout du moins de bloquer cette connexion mentale. De leur côté, Elena et Narcissa s'étaient penchées sur les runes, et sur les sortilèges récents mais aussi ceux provenant de la branche de la magie blanche. Cependant, le cas d'Aleksandre et du Lord était unique et jamais ce cas n'avait été rencontré dans l'Histoire, ne pouvant ainsi leur apporter aucune réponse ni la moindre aide.

-Où est Jonathan? Demanda Aleksandre, sortant ainsi le Maître des Potions de ses pensées. Il a dit avec Drago qu'on allait faire cache-cache avec Ron bientôt. Je compterais jusqu'à trente et après, je dois aller les trouver.  
-Avec Weasley? Demanda suspicieusement Severus, les sourcils froncés. Tu es sûr qu'ils parlaient de Ronald Weasley?  
-Oui! Assura le garçon avec un large sourire. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient dire à Ron de se cacher dans une armoire et qu'on devrait le retrouver.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par l'imagination débordante de son neveu et de son filleul pour irriter Weasley mais aussi de la naïveté d'Aleksandre face à tout cela. Drago et Jonathan n'avaient certainement pas prévu qu'Aleksandre lui expliquerait leurs règles de jeu. Décidément, ces deux Serpentards devaient vraiment s'ennuyer pour trouver de telles idées farfelues. Et comment allaient-ils convaincre Weasley, sans utiliser de magie, de rentrer dans une armoire? En tant qu'adulte responsable, Severus devrait aller toucher deux mots aux garçons pour leur apprendre qu'il connaissait leur plan douteux mais après tout… le rouquin avait plus d'une fois été désobligeant avec Aleksandre dans le passé. Ça méritait bien une petite punition. Il est vrai que depuis sa remontrance dans la Cuisine, le misérable rouquin avait retenu sa langue à plusieurs reprises mais ça ne pardonnait pas toutes les injures envers son fils. Un rictus très Serpentard orna son visage.

Aleksandre sursauta face à un vif éclair qui foudroya le ciel. Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche avant de se reculer de la fenêtre. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos et il s'approcha un peu plus de son Père. Tout à coup, l'orage ne lui paraissait plus aussi attrayant. Au contraire, il y avait même une atmosphère étrange. C'était plus le sifflement du vent à l'extérieur qui le dérangeait que les coups de tonnerres et l'éclat de la foudre.

-Tu veux bien me raconter ton cauchemar? Pria soudainement Severus en regardant Aleksandre.

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il leva un regard confus vers lui avant de se tendre brusquement en comprenant sa requête. Puis il s'éloigna de lui d'un bond, brisant le contact physique établi. Severus resta immobile, se contentant de regarder son fils en essayant de mettre le plus de chaleur et de réconfort dans ses yeux. Son souffle était coupé par l'attente: Aleksandre avait toujours refusé de lui dire pratiquement le moindre mot sur ses affres nocturnes.

Aleksandre se sentit soudainement mal, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Un tremblement parcourut son corps et il recula à nouveau de trois pas. Son cauchemar avait été tout simplement… terrifiant. Il ignorait si c'était un de ses souvenirs ou alors une machination perverse de son subconscient pour lui rappeler l'existence de l'Oncle Vernon. Dans son songe, il était recroquevillé dans un coin de son ancienne chambre miteuse qui contrastait fortement avec sa pièce actuelle dans le Manoir. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses doigts sales et blessés étaient accrochés à sa tignasse noire tout aussi sale. C'était une position qu'il prenait encore régulièrement sans même s'en apercevoir. Il se rappelait des nombreux cris s'élevant depuis la cuisine. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia.

-Aleksandre, l'appela Severus d'une voix très douce sans pour autant faire un mouvement. Tu sais, en parler te permettra de te libérer de toutes ces émotions dévastatrices. Je t'assure mon Ange que…  
-Non! NON!

La voix soudainement glaciale et ferme d'adolescent surprit Severus lui faisant hausser les sourcils. Le garçon sembla brusquement prendre conscience du ton impoli qu'il venait d'utiliser contre son Père puisqu'il eut à nouveau un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés. Des tremblements le secouèrent et il ferma soudainement ses yeux remplis de larmes. Mais tout avait été tellement mauvais dans ce rêve! Tante Pétunia avait claqué la porte, entraînant Dudley avec elle, laissant Vernon seul avec lui. Et tout avait été très rapidement. Quelques coups tombèrent sur son visage avant que l'Oncle Vernon ne l'oblige à se retourner et à se coller contre le mur. Aleksandre avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui allait suivre avant de voir son ancien lui hurler de douleur lorsque l'homme s'enfonça violemment en lui. Un halètement traversa ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

Bien. Aleksandre n'était toujours pas prêt à lui confier le contenu de ses cauchemars et bien que ce soit terriblement frustrant, Severus ne pouvait pas le forcer. Même pour l'aider et le soulager par les mots. Les conséquences seraient bien plus dramatiques que le court soulagement d'Aleksandre. Il fit un pas en avant, conscient de sa défaite pour venir en aide à son fils. Pourtant, son mouvement n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisqu'Aleksandre recula à nouveau et poussa un petit cri horrifié, le visage marqué par la peur.

-Aleksandre! S'étonna Severus. Aleksandre, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas fâché, je respecte ton désir de ne rien me dire.

Cependant, Aleksandre paraissait vraiment paniqué et les mots de son Père coulèrent sur lui sans qu'il n'y prête aucune attention. Ses yeux noirs étaient remplis de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à jaillir. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche plusieurs fois en reculant à chaque fois que Severus faisait un pas. Si bien que l'homme cessa son avancée tout en continuant à lui assurer que tout allait bien et qu'il n'était pas en colère, loin de là. À l'extérieur, l'orage grondait toujours bruyamment.

Son cauchemar avait été si effrayant, si réel qu'Aleksandre avait cru être de retour à Privet Drive. Oh Merlin, il allait vomir si ça continuait ainsi. Les yeux clos, Aleksandre se laissa glisser au sol, au milieu de la pièce, et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Un gémissement quitta sa bouche et il amorça un mouvement de balancement, comme dans son cauchemar. Ce fut à ce moment là que Severus commença réellement à s'inquiéter pour Aleksandre dont le visage était devenu livide. Il comprit avec effroi que le gamin se replongeait dans son cauchemar, à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait abordé le sujet.

-Aleksandre, murmura le Maître des Potions en s'agenouillant devant lui. Aleksandre, regarde-moi.

Le garçon se mordit les lèvres et la silhouette massive de l'Oncle Vernon apparut d'une manière floue, indistincte, devant ses yeux tandis qu'il continuait à murmurer d'une voix hachée par la crainte '_je suis désolé_'. C'était si horrible. Une peur panique l'envahit et sa respiration se coupa brusquement. Lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules dans la visible intention de le redresser ou faire il ne savait quoi, Aleksandre se recroquevilla sur lui-même en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

-C'est papa!! Aleksandre, c'est papa!! S'écria Severus en s'éloignant de son fils.

Mais ce dernier hurlait toujours, terrifié par le contact. Il rampa au sol pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la présence humaine qu'il sentait à quelques mètres de lui. Gardant les yeux fermés, Aleksandre avait l'impression que son corps s'était transformé en plomb et il lui était difficile de se traîner au sol. Il continuait à sangloter tout en s'excusant entre deux gémissements.

L'angoisse enveloppa Severus. Il apposa machinalement un sortilège de Silence -les réflexes- autour de la chambre suite aux hurlements terrifiés d'Aleksandre. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir débarquer la horde de Gryffondor dans la Chambre. Son souffle était saccadé face à l'impuissance qu'il ressentait en le voyant tenter de se reculer de lui. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, le regardant pleurer bruyamment en s'acculant contre le mur le plus proche. Qu'était-il supposé faire lorsque son fils croyait fermement qu'il représentait un danger pour lui? La simple idée d'être considéré comme tel lui donna un haut le cœur.

-Non, non, sanglota Aleksandre. Je suis… je s… suis désolé.  
-Je suis là, Aleksandre, murmura Severus d'une voix brisée par l'émotion qui le submergeait. Je suis là, je t'en prie, écoutes moi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. C'est moi, c'est papa. Papa, juste moi.

Aleksandre entendait une voix flotter autour de lui. Une voix très douce comparée aux hurlements habituels de l'Oncle Vernon et à ses propres cris mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il savait que ses cris éloignaient la personne près de lui. Et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'approche. Non! Jamais plus. Alors il continua à crier, les yeux clos débordants de larmes et de sanglots douloureux, ses mains enroulées autour de ses cheveux noirs. Il avait à présent envie de vomir pour rejeter tout ce mal être qui le secouait. La voix éraillée, il continuait à crier et sans hésiter, il frotta ses deux bras avec ses ongles. Parce que ça lui avait fait du bien dans le bureau d'Ivan.

Face à l'acharnement qu'Aleksandre mettait à se blesser, Severus n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'approcher de lui. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer les couinements et les hurlements suraigus que poussait son fils en sentant une présence de plus en plus proche. Il attrapa les deux mains du garçon, les étendant pour que ses doigts ne cherchent plus à se blesser.

Severus attira alors brusquement Aleksandre contre lui mais le garçon continuait à crier et à pleurer. Ses bras l' entourèrent tel un cocon protecteur et il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, sans queue ni tête. À sa grande surprise, Severus sentit des larmes rouler sur ses propres joues et ses bras se refermèrent un peu plus fort autour du corps tremblant de son fils. Stupidement, il avait cru avoir la force d'affronter cela, d'affronter les traumatismes de son fils mais c'était tellement difficile d'accepter de le voir se blesser lui même. À mesure que les cris s'amenuisaient, Severus berçait Aleksandre jusqu'à ce qu'un soudain silence ne retombe dans la Chambre.

-Pa… papa…  
-C'est moi. Je suis là. Juste ici, près de toi. Il n'y a personne d'autre. Je suis là Aleksandre.  
-C'est horrr… horrible.

C'était fini. La _crise_, Severus ignorait réellement comment nommer ce qui venait de se dérouler, était terminée. Aleksandre avait repris conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. Petit à petit, l'homme tentait de retrouver une respiration calme et posée mais à chaque fois qu'un tremblement secouait le corps de son fils, les affreux hurlements de celui-ci lui revenaient en mémoire. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus Severus sentait le corps rigide et tendu de l'enfant se détendre dans ses bras, malgré les nombreux sanglots qui s'échappaient toujours de ses lèvres.

Assis sur le sol inconfortable, Aleksandre ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Revoir l'Oncle Vernon, même si ce n'était pas réel, était véritablement troublant et effrayant. Jamais il ne pourrait refaire face à cet homme. Mais en plus de cela, il sentait du sang couler de ses petites plaies douloureuses mais il n'osait pas exprimer sa douleur à voix haute, autrement que par des larmes. Il avait promis à son Père _et _à Ivan de ne plus jamais recommencer à se faire mal ainsi. Et sa promesse brisée était en train de couler le long de ses deux bras meurtris.

**oOo**

Une certaine agitation régnait au Manoir Snape depuis le départ précipité et silencieux de Severus mais aussi d'Aleksandre. Quelques minutes après la brusque disparition de son meilleur ami, Lucius avait à son tour dû quitter le Quartier Général de l'Ordre en sentant sa Marque des Ténèbres chauffer contre sa peau alors qu'il tentait d'expliquer rapidement ce qu'il c'était passé à Elena. Cependant, la jeune femme avait à peine entendu le mot _Hôpital _ressortir des propos de Lucius avant qu'il ne disparaisse brusquement. Ceci fait, plus personne n'était présent à l'intérieur du Manoir pour expliquer d'où venait ces terribles hurlements qui s'étaient parfaitement accordés avec l'orage.

-C'était la voix d'Aleksandre, répéta Molly pour la cinquième fois. J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé.  
-Snape a dû l'emmener à l'école s'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose, supposa Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Il est suivi là-bas par des spécialistes, n'est ce pas?  
-Il est à l'Hôpital, confirma Remus. Elena me l'a dit. Elle semblait terriblement inquiète.  
-Ce gamin a de nombreux problèmes, fit remarquer Arthur qui n'était pas souvent présent au Manoir. Pourtant, Severus a l'air de bien se débrouiller.

Remus fronça les sourcils, songeur. En effet, Aleksandre avait des problèmes outre son retard mental. Les explications sur la soudaine apparition d'un enfant dans la vie de Severus avait été très vaguement données par le Professeur Dumbledore et Elena. L'homme, farouche comme toujours, gardait le secret sur toutes les informations le concernant. Une femme en Russie. Severus avait en effet effectué quelques voyages pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa jeunesse avant d'espionner à plein temps à la fois pour Dumbledore et pour Voldemort.

Cependant, Remus ne pouvait ignorer les nombreuses rumeurs qui couraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard sur l'homosexualité du Serpentard durant la période de leurs études. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à ce rappel. Severus n'avait jamais évoqué ces rumeurs, laissant les propos s'ébruiter dans les couloirs sans s'en soucier. Sirius avait hurlé de rire à cette rumeur avant de dire que Snape était certainement et pour le reste de ses jours, passif sexuellement. Alors, Remus avait toujours imaginé Severus plutôt avec un homme qu'une femme.

Bien sûr d'autres rumeurs, visant plus particulièrement les Maraudeurs et Lily, avait déliées les langues lorsque l'hypothèse d'une relation entre Severus et Lily avait été prononcée. James avait été fou de rage, prévoyant de casser la gueule au Serpentard sans même prendre le temps de vérifier que cette hypothèse soit confirmée. Mais heureusement Lily était intervenue, ces yeux verts flamboyants de colère, le visage menaçant, les mains autour des hanches en lui interdisant d'aller embêter Severus et de laisser ces bruits fondre d'eux mêmes.

-Il faudrait peut-être aller à l'école d'Aleksandre pour s'assurer de sa présence là-bas, marmonna Albus en frottant sa barbe du bout des doigts. Je doute que Severus soit ailleurs puisqu'il est avec Aleksandre mais sait-on jamais. …Remus?  
-J'y vais, accepta le Loup-Garou en se levant. Il serait peut-être non négligeable de prévenir Jonathan, non?  
-Oh, il est parti chez Lucius il y a pratiquement une heure avec Drago et… c'est mieux ainsi, surtout s'il y a eu un problème avec Aleksandre, confia Elena avec un sourire crispé. Je préfère ne pas le voir paniquer.

Tandis que Remus quittait la Cuisine à grandes enjambées dans l'intention de transplaner aux limites des grilles de l'Hôpital Tarkovski, Sirius suivit son meilleur ami du regard, l'air pensif. Remus était étrange ces derniers jours et pourtant la Pleine Lune était dans plus de trois semaines. Il se remettait toujours de sa récente transformation douloureuse. D'ailleurs, Snape lui préparait depuis plusieurs mois la Potion Tue-Loup sans poser la moindre question ni faire un commentaire désobligeant. Étrange. D'un air affligé, Sirius secoua la tête. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il commençait à faire des élucubrations scabreuses concernant son meilleur ami et Snape.

**oOo**

Tout ce qui suivit, fut très flou pour Aleksandre qui ne cessa de pleurer doucement, ne voulant regarder son Père. Il sut juste qu'il resta longtemps accroché à lui même lorsque celui-ci se releva, le soutenant en même temps. Difficilement, son Père avait posé une texture pâteuse sur ses bras blessés avant de rajouter une bande, lui posant plusieurs questions malgré son silence. Aleksandre avait vaguement conscience d'avoir croisé Lucius dans le bureau de son Père avant que les flammes vertes ne l'engloutissent.

À présent, il se trouvait dans le bureau chaleureux d'Ivan. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la pièce, Aleksandre n'avait pas compris les intentions de son Père lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit qu'ils allaient se rendre dans un endroit rassurant et près de quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait parler. En tout cas, Severus et lui étaient directement apparus dans le bureau du psychiatre, le prenant par surprise alors qu'il rédigeait un rapport pour un de ses autres patients difficiles. Ivan avait immédiatement sauté sur ses pieds pour les accueillir, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Depuis, Aleksandre s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Dès que son Père l'avait posé délicatement sur la banquette en cuir qu'il occupait habituellement durant ses séances quotidiennes avec Ivan, Aleksandre avait bondi sur ses jambes pour se recroqueviller dans ce petit coin, près de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait prononcé aucun mot.

-Aleksandre, peux-tu simplement me dire si tu as encore mal quelque part? demanda Ivan.  
-Il n'a rien dit depuis la crise, répéta Severus, les yeux fixés sur son fils.

Ivan se releva en poussant un soupir. Le gamin ne levait même pas les yeux lorsqu'il lui parlait. Il n'avait aucune réaction physique. Visiblement, Aleksandre désirait être seul mais surtout tranquille. D'un sortilège, Ivan amena une fine couette vers lui et recouvra le corps de son patient avec en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher. De toute manière, l'assaillir de questions ne l'inciterait qu'à se renfermer un peu plus dans son silence. Ivan s'éloigna et invita le Maître des potions d'en faire de même d'un geste de la main.

-Le petit préfère rester silencieux pour le moment, expliqua le psychiatre en veillant à parler à mi-voix. Il est préférable de le laisser seul pour le moment, le temps qu'il reprenne complètement ses esprits. Cependant, nous avons un gros problème avec ce qui vient de se passer pour la deuxième fois.  
-Aleksandre se blesse volontairement, répondit Severus.  
-Visiblement, il prend même un certain plaisir durant le temps que dure ces petits passages, ajouta Ivan. J'ai l'impression qu'Aleksandre se réfugie d'une manière ou d'une autre dans la violence. Comme il ne peut pas se montrer violent envers les autres car il craint les représailles, il l'est contre lui-même puisque… c'est comme une habitude, une banalité pour lui de souffrir.

Une explosion de sentiment envahit le cœur de Severus qui en eut un tremblement. Il se détourna de la vision douloureuse de son fils tentant de se dissimuler derrière ses genoux frêles. À la place, il posa son regard sur l'extérieur où la pluie s'abattait toujours violemment sous les rares coups de tonnerre qui s'éloignaient petit à petit.

Le doute. L'incertitude. La colère. L'inquiétude. Tous ces mauvais sentiments le prenaient par surprise, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'y préparer mentalement et d'ériger des barrières mentales autour de son cœur pour les contrer. Comment avait-il pu laisser Aleksandre se blesser, se _griffer _-et le terme n'était pas assez fort pour qualifier toutes ces nouvelles marques apparentes- pour s'assurer qu'il était loin de son cauchemar? La panique l'avait gagné rapidement contrairement à ses habitudes et il s'était retrouvé comme un imbécile devant son fils pleurant, hurlant et saignant.

Et bordel, les propos du Docteur Petrovitch n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Aleksandre prenait-il vraiment plaisir à s'arracher la peau aussi violemment sans se soucier des conséquences et de la douleur? Cela semblait improbable mais… en tant qu'enseignant mais surtout Directeur de Maison, il avait dû, à quelques reprises, s'occuper de certains de ses Serpentards aux tendances douteuses et dangereuses. Il avait compris avec stupéfaction que quelques uns ressentaient du _plaisir _à cela. Il l'avait certes compris mais pas accepté, refusant de laisser un de ses étudiants dans la souffrance.

-Nous devons travailler pour qu'Aleksandre ne ressente plus le besoin de recommencer, ajouta Ivan. Ce n'est guère étonnant de la part du garçon. À présent qu'il est pratiquement confiant sur le fait que vous n'allez pas le renvoyer chez son ancienne et affreuse famille, il se laisse submerger par la tristesse de tout ce qu'il a vécu.  
-Comment faire pour l'aider? Je ne peux pas le laisser s'arracher la peau sous prétexte qu'il… Je ne peux pas.  
-Il faudrait déjà éviter de le laisser seul. Je pense qu'Aleksandre a compris que ce qu'il avait fait ne nous plaît pas. C'est pourquoi il s'enferme dans ce mutisme momentané. Ce n'est pas non plus la peine de l'étouffer même si le garder sous surveillance est préférable. J'ai entendu dire que d'autres personnes vivaient dans votre Manoir. Quelqu'un pourrait garder un œil sur lui. Aleksandre m'a parlé d'un certain _Ron _comme vous le savez déjà_._ Si la famille de ce jeune homme est joignable afin de surveiller l'enfant lors d'une absence, ce serait idéal.

Severus retint sa respiration un moment avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Étrangement, Ivan n'avait toujours pas de doute sur la réelle identité d'Aleksandre malgré les quelques fautes de crédibilité. Comme Ronald que l'enfant avait présenté comme son ancien meilleur ami alors que dans la version _officielle, _sa famille Moldue avait payé un précepteur, l'éloignant au maximum du monde Magique. Enfin, Severus ne doutait pas qu'un soupçon allait s'insinuer un jour ou l'autre chez Ivan car il était loin d'être idiot.

Un coup fut brusquement frappé à la porte et Ivan autorisa l'entrée après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Aleksandre qui n'avait même pas esquissé un geste suite au bruit. Severus resta de marbre même si le fait d'être dérangé en pleine milieu d'une conversation si sérieuse ne l'enchantait pas. Ivan fronça les sourcils lorsque Jack passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et il l'invita à parler d'un haussement de sourcil.

-Il y a quelqu'un pour Mr Snape, informa l'infirmier. Un certain Mr Lupin qui paraît très inquiet.  
-Il est ici? Grogna Severus, agacé.  
-Oui, répondit Jack, l'air embêté. Je peux lui dire que vous êtes occupés si vous devez…  
-Non ça ira, remercia Ivan. Puisque Mr Lupin est ici, il pourra veiller sur Aleksandre le temps que nous finissions notre conversation. Si Severus est d'accord, Jack peux-tu aller chercher cet homme?

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Remus apparut, un air embarrassé flottant sur le visage. Il salua poliment Ivan par une poignée de main et se tourna vers Severus qui paraissait encore plus grognon qu'a l'accoutumé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Lupin? Gronda Severus.

Le Loup-Garou fronça les sourcils, à présent agacé par la perpétuelle mauvaise humeur du Professeur de Potion alors qu'il se souciait de lui et de la santé d'Aleksandre. Alors Remus expliqua d'une voix sèche et irritée que tout le monde au Manoir s'inquiétait de leur départ précipité surtout après avoir entendu des hurlements stridents résonner dans toutes les pièces. Ceci fait, il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil, invitant Severus à répliquer.

Ivan jugea bon d'intervenir en voyant Severus ouvrir furieusement la bouche. Certainement pour lâcher une flopée d'insultes à l'encontre de l'arrivant. Il eut un large sourire envers Remus et lui demanda d'une voix contrite s'il acceptait de rester avec Aleksandre le temps que Severus et lui aillent discuter à l'extérieur du bureau vu que Jack était reparti auprès d'autres enfants.

Évidemment, le lycan s'empressa d'accepter avant de pivoter vers Aleksandre. Ces sourcils se haussèrent de surprise en remarquant le garçon assis au sol, la tête coincée entre ses deux genoux, remontés contre sa poitrine. Que faisait-il ainsi prostré au sol? Il voulut poser une question mais eut la bonne idée de s'abstenir en s'apercevant de l'inquiétude affichée sur le visage de Severus. Remus lui fit un sourire rassurant avant d'en adresser un au Docteur, lui assurant qu'il avait la situation en main.

Aleksandre entendit la porte se refermer doucement derrière Ivan et son Père. À présent, il était seul dans le bureau en compagnie du Professeur Lupin. Les deux hommes avaient cru qu'il n'entendait pas leur conversation mais il avait tendu l'oreille pour attraper quelques bribes de leur discussion. Il avait parfaitement compris que son Père était inquiet à son propos sans en entendre la cause. Cependant, il supposait que ce qui s'était déroulé dans sa chambre en était la raison. Ses dents mordirent violemment ses lèvres tandis qu'il se retenait de pousser un grand cri frustré. Il resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux fermés bien que sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement.

Alors, Aleksandre découvrit une nouvelle émotion très dérangeante: la culpabilité. Il avait conscience que son Père et Ivan étaient tristes lorsqu'il s'arrachait la peau et se faisait saigner. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait en paniquant? Il avait voulu se faire mal avant que la personne face à lui ne le fasse. Il avait préféré le faire seul pour ôter ce plaisir à l'individu. Mais… à l'occurrence, cet individu était son Père et ce dernier ne lui ferait _jamais _de mal!! Un sanglot traversa ses lèvres en réalisant qu'il avait eu peur de son Père, qu'il l'avait confondu avec l'Oncle Vernon. Oh non… il avait tout gâché.

-Aleksandre? Chuchota Remus, visiblement nerveux par son attitude amorphe. Hum… ça va petit? Bien… tu veux un bonbon?

En parlant ainsi dans le vide, Remus se sentit particulièrement idiot. Il se racla la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil panoramique au bureau élégamment décoré. Remus reposa alors la bonbonnière qui trônait sur le bureau du Docteur Petrovitch en lâchant un faible soupir, inquiet pour le jeune homme à quelques mètres de lui. Le Loup-Garou se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer jusqu'à ce qu'un maigre sanglot provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce ne le fige en plein mouvement. Il fronça les sourcils : oui, Aleksandre pleurait.

Lorsqu'un frisson traversa son corps, Aleksandre laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot déchirant. Bien qu'il tentait de rester le plus discret possible, il sut que Remus l'avait entendu lorsque l'atmosphère s'alourdit soudainement autour de lui. Il s'en voulait tellement. Et il avait si honte de lui-même et de ce qu'il était. En seulement quelques minutes, des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues et il n'essayait même plus d'être discret. Il déplia ses jambes pour les étendre face à lui et enfouit son visage dans ses deux mains, ses épaules secouées de lourds sanglots.

-Aleksandre… Je vais appeler Severus d'accord? Paniqua Remus en se levant du fauteuil où il s'était installé. Ne t'inquiète pas… il va arriver.  
-Je veux rentrer à la maison, plaida Aleksandre entre ses larmes.  
-On part mon Cœur, assura soudainement Severus qui venait de tout juste rentrer dans le bureau. On rentre à la maison.

* * *

**J'avoue que mes chapitres ne sont pas très très joyeux en ce moment, mais l'avez-vous quand même aimé ? ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews au précédent chapitre et d'avoir participé au 'sondage' donc je confirme: OUI, Severus va être en couple. :p  
Merci encore, c'est vraiment encourageant.  
Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine.  
Bisous!**


	26. XXVI: Le sombre passé de Jonathan

**Chapitre XXVI: Le passé sombre de Jonathan.**

En descendant doucement les escaliers pour atteindre le Salon, Aleksandre détourna les yeux en croisant le regard soucieux de son Père. Il continua à compter le nombre de marches qu'il descendait sans relever la tête. Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis sa _crise. _Dès le lendemain, il était retourné à l'Hôpital pour discuter avec Ivan même s'il était resté dans un mutisme plus ou moins prolongé, répondant uniquement par des monosyllabes. Ivan ne s'en était pas formalisé et s'était contenté de parler d'une voix rassurante de cet événement regrettable.

Son psychiatre lui avait alors gentiment rappelé qu'il était disponible à tout moment de la journée. Aleksandre avait sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à cette phrase, conscient de l'importance qu'Ivan lui portait. C'était tellement réjouissant de savoir qu'il avait de l'importance pour quelqu'un d'autre que son Père. Quoiqu'il s'était montré un peu plus sévère en évoquant les différentes égratignures sur ses bras. Mais malgré son silence, écouter l'homme l'avait soulagé.

-Viens voir Aleksandre! L'appela Sirius d'une voix guillerette. Combien je t'ai dis qu'il y avait de cartes dans le tarot sorcier?  
Le garçon fouilla dans sa mémoire, un air très concentré affiché sur le visage puis un large sourire pétillant apparut.  
-62! Répondit joyeusement l'enfant. Moins que les Moldus, hein ?  
-Ah, ah! Tu vois Elena, j'avais raison! S'écria triomphalement Sirius.  
-D'accord, d'accord, capitula la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas pour autant que cela me prouve que tu me battrais.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et commença à distribuer les cartes magiques à son interlocutrice qui se frotta les mains d'un air plein de défi. Les chamailleries entre Elena et Sirius duraient depuis une dizaine de minutes dans le Salon. Les adolescents planchaient sur leurs devoirs sur ordre de leurs parents. Seule Hermione semblait satisfaite de se plonger dans d'épais livres et elle était la seule à gratter sa plume sur son parchemin à toute vitesse. Molly jeta un regard courroucé aux deux adultes qui se chicanaient, dérangeant la concentration des étudiants. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'éloignent de son attention. Elle connaissait trop bien les adolescents qui en profiteraient pour ranger livres et parchemins avant de commencer à jouer.

Severus observait d'un air ennuyé sa sœur et Sirius entamer le jeu de carte. Une potion bouillonnait dans son laboratoire et il devait la laisser reposer durant deux longues heures. Il aurait pu mettre ce temps à profit pour se reposer car l'épuisement commençait à peser sur ses épaules mais il savait que s'il venait à s'endormir, il ne se réveillerait pas avant de longues heures. Il avait inventé comme excuse au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Dumbledore l'obligeait à rester au Manoir avec son fils pour prouver sa joie d'avoir un enfant. Par conséquent, se déplacer la journée était devenu risqué. Évidemment, Voldemort n'avait guère apprécié mais il avait accepté de le laisser libre pour être près de son fils. De toute manière, l'homme avait récupéré sa très chère et importante fidèle: Bellatrix, sœur de Narcissa.

Timidement, Aleksandre prit place à côté de Hermione puisque c'était la seule chaise libre et il n'avait aucune envie d'aller sur les fauteuils occupés par Fol Œil, bien trop effrayant avec son œil tournant dans tous les sens, et Kingsley, qui restait d'une carrure impressionnante. La jeune femme releva un instant la tête vers lui, sourit puis retourna à son devoir.

-Tu n'as pas de devoir? Demanda Ginny.  
-Non, répondit Aleksandre avec un grand sourire. Juste un truc de… métamorphose mais c'est tout petit. Alors… le ferais plus tard.  
-La chance, commenta Jonathan avec envie. Tu vois à Poudlard, il y a des professeurs tyranniques qui adorent nous donner des exercices pendant les vacances, ajouta t-il en jetant un regard appuyé à son oncle qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil.  
-Ça permet de te mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, expliqua ironiquement Elena.

L'adolescent jeta un regard furieux à sa mère sans pour autant oser répliquer de vive voix. Il donna un coup de pied sous la table à Drago qui affichait un sourire en coin, amusé par la réponse d'Elena. Le blond lui renvoya un regard noir mais s'abstint de lui balancer un coup de pied en traître, son attention détournée par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Sa mère, Narcissa, pénétra dans le Salon, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour tout le monde, salua-t-elle. Lucius n'est pas ici?  
-Non, il est chez sa belle-sœur, répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Lucius et Bellatrix se détestaient depuis des années. Ce fait était connu de tout le monde dans le cercle intime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sur, lorsqu'il le fallait, ils s'associaient sans discuter et sans se tuer mais une flamme haineuse persistait entre eux. Face à face, ils devaient faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise pour se retenir de se jeter l'un sur l'autre et de tout simplement s'entretuer. Après tout, Bellatrix était aussi coriace qu'un homme alors affronter le blond relevait de son gabarit. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours que Bellatrix avait déserté Azkaban mais une dizaine de joutes verbales avaient déjà eu lieu entre eux. Cette inimité datait de longtemps. Peut-être depuis cette histoire de mariage…

Levant les yeux au ciel, Narcissa fit apparaître une chaise puis s'installa à côté de Molly qui lui servit une tasse de thé. Elle était restée très discrète concernant l'évasion de sa sœur de la forteresse d'Azkaban. Honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais pensé que Bella quitterait un jour sa cellule et les Détraqueurs. Elle avait tout été simplement stupide de penser ainsi. Évidemment que le Lord allait tout mettre en œuvre pour libérer les Lestrange. Bella était sa plus fervente supportrice. Malgré tout, Bellatrix restait de sa famille. Folle certes mais elle était sa sœur avec qui elle avait tant partagé, tant vécu. Narcissa ne souhaitait pas la voir morte, non vraiment pas. Mais qu'elle soit en liberté la dérangeait aussi. Azkaban était un bon endroit pour Bellatrix finalement. Ni morte, ni libre.

-Hé bien, je vois que certain ne font rien du tout, commenta Narcissa en regardant Aleksandre, un sourire retroussant ses lèvres. Tu t'ennuies mon chéri?  
-Ça va, répondit Aleksandre en haussant vaguement les épaules. Y'a rien du tout de bien à la télévision alors je l'ai éteinte. Pis j'ai même pas de devoir.

À l'autre bout de la longue table, Severus observa Aleksandre. Le garçon était penché vers Hermione et lisait ce qu'elle écrivait rapidement. À en juger son nez plissé et ses sourcils froncés de concentration, il ne comprenait pas grand chose au devoir de la jeune femme. Cette dernière gloussa puis bougea son bras afin qu'Aleksandre puisse lire plus facilement.

A l'observé ainsi, Aleksandre paraissait serein, calme avec son sourire. Mais Severus avait assez espionné de gens autour de lui pour remarquer les moindres petits signes révélant un mal-être, une angoisse ou encore un doute. Il s'aperçut rapidement que son fils bougeait frénétiquement une de ses jambes en dessous de la table et ses deux mains étaient crispées nerveusement. Ses dents mordillaient le côté droit de sa lèvre inférieure et il était incapable de rester complètement immobile. Severus remarqua aussi qu'il avait un bref sursaut ou alors une crispation de tout son corps à chaque bruit trop fort ou une parole bruyante.

Un sentiment d'impuissance engloutissait chaque jour Severus. Plus il s'avançait, plus son fils reculait. Pour tout dire, Aleksandre et lui ne s'étaient pratiquement pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux depuis cette journée orageuse. L'enfant s'était montré étonnamment ingénieux pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux ou encore à se retrouver avec lui dans une pièce. Seuls. Il était toujours difficile de donner un âge concret à Aleksandre. Il avait certes neuf ans d'âge mental la plupart du temps, voire parfois seulement six ans. Mais il avait également la conscience d'avoir en réalité le même nombre que la plupart des adolescents présents au Manoir.

-Ah Lucius! S'exclama Elena en voyant l'homme rentrer discrètement dans le Salon. Oh là, tu as l'air d'une excellente humeur.  
-Vraiment? Ironisa Lucius en gardant un visage impassible. Que puis-je faire lorsque ma belle-sœur est une traînée?  
-Lucius! S'exclama Narcissa.  
-Par Merlin Lucius! Surveillez-votre langage devant ces enfants! Protesta Molly.  
-T'as raison Lucius, approuva Sirius avec un large sourire. C'est bien une traî…  
-Tais-toi! Coupèrent Severus et Remus d'une même voix glaciale.

Sirius haussa les épaules en signe d'innocence et retourna à son affrontement contre Elena en marmonnant que tous les enfants connaissaient la signification de ce mot. Remus lui jeta un regard sévère en désignant les adolescents qui dissimulaient tant bien que mal leurs sourires en coin. Sauf Aleksandre qui paraissait un peu perdu. Il était plutôt centré sur Lucius qui visiblement était furieux. Bien que son visage soit totalement impassible, des éclairs de colère dansaient dans ses yeux bleus.

'_Décidément, le Manoir est un vrai moulin_' songea Aleksandre en regardant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau-. C'était une expression que Stella avait utilisée à plusieurs reprises et dont il n'avait pas saisi le sens jusqu'à ce qu'il demande à la jeune femme ce qu'elle voulait dire. Dumbledore apparut, souriant comme à son habitude même si un regard farouche de la part de Lucius lui répondit. Il devait être _très_ en colère!

-Bonjour tout le monde! Claironna t-il de son habituel ton guilleret. Ah, je vois que nos chers étudiants étudient!  
-Décidément, c'est la remarque que tout le monde nous fait, grommela Ronald, agacé.  
-Monsieur! Monsieur! L'appela Aleksandre.

Sa voix résonna dans le Salon puisque tous restèrent stupéfaits. En effet, il était très rare qu'Aleksandre adresse la parole au vieil homme auquel il tenait malgré tout une rancœur pour son refus de l'accepter à Poudlard. Bien qu'il ne l'ait confié à personne. Severus haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Oui Aleksandre? Demanda Albus, un large sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Monsieur, c'est Lucius qui l'a dit mais c'est quoi une traînée?

La surprise se peignit sur tous les visages puis Sirius éclata de rire suivi de Jonathan. Le sourire du Professeur Dumbledore se fana et ses traits se colorèrent d'embarras. Il lança un regard significatif à Severus qui fixait son fils avec ébahissement. Elena s'autorisa un petit sourire car le ton innocent employé par son neveu était véritablement… attendrissant. Severus se tourna d'un air furibond vers son meilleur ami qui afficha un regard contrit avec un haussement d'épaules hésitant, sous les rires benêts et persistants de Sirius et de Jonathan. Heureusement, Drago avait préféré ne pas laisser libre cours à son amusement. Molly et Remus eurent exactement la même réaction que le Maître des Potions, leurs regards se fixant sur Lucius.

-C'est un méchant mot, se rattrapa Lucius. Il ne faut jamais le dire.  
-Oui mais c'est quoi une traînée? Et toi tu l'as dis! Insista Aleksandre, avide d'en apprendre plus.  
-Bravo Lucius. Vraiment! grogna Severus avant de se tourner vers son fils. Lucius a raison, Aleksandre. C'est une insulte contre les femmes et il ne faut jamais le dire. Lucius était en colère mais il n'avait pas à dire un tel mot. D'accord?  
-Bien, bien, intervint Albus en se frottant les mains, peu à l'aise. La réunion peut commencer si les questions sont finies. Nous allons dans la salle?

En quelques minutes, le Salon fut vide. Sirius prit le temps de rire une nouvelle fois malgré le regard furieux de Severus. Le silence s'installa progressivement à mesure que les bruits de pas s'éteignaient à l'étage supérieur. Il ne restait plus que les adolescents qui écoutèrent les menaces de Mrs Weasley sans broncher mais dès que la porte fut refermée, tous reposèrent leurs plumes en lâchant un profond soupir de soulagement.

-Vous devriez continuer, gronda Hermione, les sourcils froncés de désapprobation.  
-Oh ça va Granger, grommela Jonathan en s'étirant. T'as qu'à continuer toi.  
-Si tu finis tes devoirs, tu se…  
-Ouais, ouais. T'as raison, snoba Drago. Alors Aleksandre, tu veux qu'on t'apprenne d'autres mots comme celui que mon Père a prononcé?  
-Y'en a d'autres? demanda Aleksandre, impressionné.

Un léger rire lui répondit et le blond s'installa au creux de la banquette en cuir bien plus confortable que les chaises en bois. Jonathan le rejoignit mais lui interdit de continuer dans sa lancée de la mauvaise éducation de son cousin. Si Severus entendait Aleksandre lancer des insultes, les doutes se tourneraient immédiatement vers lui et il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter son Oncle en colère. Drago capitula avec un petit sourire en coin et invita Aleksandre à s'installer près d'eux. Comme toujours, le garçon eut un mouvement hésitant avant de s'installer entre les deux, embarrassé.

Aleksandre rougit mais se sentit bêtement heureux en se retrouvant ainsi entre Jonathan et Drago. Il était pressé de raconter tout cela à Ivan. Le rapprochement inattendu avec son cousin l'enchantait totalement et il était certain qu'il en serait de même pour son psychiatre. En jouant distraitement avec ses doigts, Aleksandre songea qu'il avait aussi une envie pressante d'être serré contre son Père. Il ne comprenait même plus pourquoi il avait tant souhaité s'éloigner de l'homme. La peur de l'avoir déçu l'opprimait et le bloquait lorsqu'il devait le regarder. Mais à présent… à présent, c'était stupide. Il voulait juste son Père.

Toujours autour de la table, une dispute commença à pointer dangereusement le bout de son nez entre Ronald et Hermione. Visiblement, le jeune homme était exaspéré par les remontrances de son amie. Ginny souffla, agacée par leurs perpétuelles chamailleries. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil près des deux Serpentards et d'Aleksandre, malgré le regard méprisant des deux premiers. Fred et Georges étaient bien trop obnubilés par leurs projets mystérieux pour prêter attention à leur frère et à Hermione.

-Dis voir Aleksandre, où as-tu eu ça? Demanda Jonathan en posant un doigt sur le bandage entourant le bras gauche du garçon.  
-Je sais pas, répondit précipitamment Aleksandre en ramenant ses bras contre lui.  
Il ne vit pas le regard qu'échangèrent les deux Serpentards.  
-Oh. Tu ne sais pas? Insista Drago. Il y a bien dû se passer quelque chose pour que…  
-Non! Cria Aleksandre en se levant d'un bond. Arrêtez!  
-OH FERME LA!

Le rugissement soudain de Ronald laissa planer un grand silence dans le Salon. Tous s'étaient tournés avec surprise vers lui. Aleksandre recula instinctivement d'un pas bien qu'il soit loin de portée du rouquin. En remarquant le geste de recul de son cousin, Jonathan fronça les sourcils et fusilla du regard Ronald en se levant. Drago esquissa le même geste mais il s'arrêta en apercevant la flamme de colère dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

À Dumstrang, Jonathan était connu pour son impulsivité et sa manière de réagir toujours très violemment. D'ailleurs, il enchaînait les heures de retenues et les avertissements à cause de cela mais Jonathan semblait tout bonnement incapable de se contrôler. C'était comme une vague de colère destructrice qui l'envahissait. Et il lui était impossible d'en stopper l'avancement. Les bagarres, les sortilèges, les mots blessants. Jonathan usait tout ce dont il pouvait lorsqu'il était furieux. Un jour, Drago avait entendu Elena et Narcissa parler de ce comportement. Sa Mère avait suggéré à Elena qu'il souffrait d'un mal-être incontrôlable vis à vis de l'absence de son Père. Et Jonathan n'avait pratiquement aucune maîtrise de sa magie. Non pas qu'il était un sorcier médiocre, bien au contraire, mais sa magie était bien trop bouillonnante dans ses veines. La puissance qu'il avait le faisait réagir ainsi malgré les nombreux essais de Lucius et de Severus pour en calmer les ardeurs.

-C'est toi qui va te taire, siffla t-il. Tu vas arrêter immédiatement de t'adresser à mon cousin ainsi sinon je t'explose la tête!  
-Jon, murmura Drago qui commençait à voir la colère prendre le contrôle sur la présence d'esprit de son ami.  
-Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire? Se moqua Ronald en se levant à son tour, contournant la table. Tout le monde dit que t'es venu à Poudlard parce qu'aucune autre école t'acceptait étant donné que tu utilise les sortilèges des Mangemorts.  
-Ron! Cesse ça! Sermonna Hermione, inquiète. Ça ne sert à rien de vous disputer.

Stupéfait, Aleksandre fixa Jonathan qui faisait à présent face au rouquin. La tension dans le Salon était parfaitement palpable. Ramenant ses bras autour de son estomac comme pour se protéger, Aleksandre eut envie d'intervenir et de leur crier de cesser de faire tomber une atmosphère aussi glaciale dans la pièce. Mais la seule chose qu'il fit, fut de reculer à nouveau. Les deux garçons faisaient pratiquement la même taille. Se tournant vers Drago, Aleksandre s'aperçut que celui-ci semblait soucieux et qu'il hésitait visiblement à intervenir.

-Sortilèges des Mangemorts? Répéta Jonathan d'une voix méprisante. Vraiment? Quelle rumeur!  
-Jonathan, Ronald! Vous êtes idiots! Vous disputer ne sert à rien et ça ne fera qu'accentuer les conf…  
-Ouais! Il semblerait même que tu t'en sers pour te venger de ton Père qui t'a abandonné.

La suite se déroula en seulement quelques secondes. Drago s'avança d'un bond dans l'intention de se précipiter sur Jonathan pour le retenir, comme s'il avait déjà deviné quelle serait sa réaction face à la réplique de Weasley. Mais il avait déjà fondu sur son adversaire, lui décrochant un violent coup de poing. Aleksandre poussa un cri terrifié et il se recula à nouveau en butant contre la table basse. Ginny cria à son tour en voyant son frère tomber au sol, écrasé par le poids du Serpentard et le cri d'Hermione se répercuta dans toute la maison lorsque du sang s'échappa du nez de son ami. Ronald ne se laissait pas faire puisqu'il n'hésitait pas à marteler le corps de Jonathan de coup de poing et de pieds. George et Ginny quittèrent précipitamment la pièce pour aller chercher les adultes.

-ARRÊTEZ! Ordonna Fred d'une voix étonnamment sévère.  
-T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN SALE SERPENT!! Hurla Ronald.  
-Arrête Weasley, cria Drago en lui balançant un coup de pied à l'aveuglette.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place aux adultes qui avaient été alertés à la fois par les cris mais aussi par Ginny et George. Tous se figèrent en regardant Jonathan et Ronald rouler au sol en se balançant des coups aveuglément.

-Stop!! Cria Elena en tirant sa baguette magique.  
-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS? Hurla Mrs Weasley. ARRÊTEZ ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Cependant, Severus fut plus rapide que sa sœur et plus efficace que Mrs Weasley et d'un sortilège informulé, les deux garçons furent séparés. D'un bond, ils se relevèrent, près à se lancer à nouveau dans la bagarre. Sirius se précipita sur Ron qui allait se jeter à nouveau sur Jonathan tandis que celui-ci était difficilement retenu par Remus. Lucius attrapa soudainement Jonathan par les épaules et l'éloigna du Loup-garou en remarquant que ce dernier manqua de se prendre un bras que le gamin agitait furieusement pour se dégager.

-Espèce de… rugit Ron, hors de lui.  
-DE QUOI? DE MANGEMORT? Cria Jonathan à présent retenu par les bras puissants de Lucius. BAH OUAIS, T'AS RAISON J'AI UTILISÉ DES SORTILÈGES IMPARDONNABLES SUR UN SANG DE BOURBE, ES…  
-JONATHAN! Tonna Elena. Ça suffit!! Arrête-toi! Maintenant!  
-C'EST BON TOI! LÂCHES-MOI!

D'un coup sec de l'épaule, Jonathan réussit à se dégager de la poigne de Lucius qui se retint de pousser un juron. Il poussa sans ménagement son Oncle pour passer, évitant ainsi habillement la tentative de celui-ci de l'attraper par le bras. L'adolescent monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre. Un instant plus tard, la porte de sa Chambre claqua fortement.

Le silence dans le Salon était pesant, seulement brisé par la respiration rapide et douloureuse de Ronald. Elena avait blêmit et elle fixait l'endroit où son fils venait de disparaître. Aleksandre tremblait de tout son corps face à cet excès de violence et il eut à nouveau un mouvement de recul en déglutissant. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux pour éloigner les images de l'Oncle Vernon le frappant pareillement que Jonathan et Ronald s'étaient frappés.

-Que s'est-il passé? Interrogea froidement Mrs Weasley. Ronald? Puisque tu sembles être au centre de tout cela.  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Se défendit immédiatement le rouquin, une main posée sur une côté apparemment douloureuse.  
-La vérité, Weasley! Exigea Severus en avançant d'un pas vers le garçon.  
-Vous l'avez entendu? Il a insulté les nés de Moldus! Il a même avoué en avoir torturé un et…

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Aleksandre éclata en sanglot, paniqué par le sang qu'il voyait continuer à couler du nez de Ron ainsi que par ses propos. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit tous les regards se tourner vers lui alors il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Près de lui, Drago s'agita nerveusement et il fit un pas dans sa direction mais Severus fut à nouveau plus rapide. En quelques enjambées, il fut près de son fils. Sans se soucier de la présence des autres membres de l'Ordre et de ses étudiants autour de lui, il l'attira contre lui. Aleksandre se blottit précipitamment et enfouit son visage dans les robes épaisses de son Père.

-Aleksandre, il n'y a rien de grave, murmura t-il à son oreille. Ce n'est qu'une bagarre entre deux garçons.  
-Y'a du sang, balbutia l'enfant en tremblant. Plein de sang.

Jetant un regard furieux à Ronald qui eut la décence de rougir et de baisser les yeux en direction du sol, Severus se pencha et prit son fils dans ses bras. Ce dernier entoura machinalement la taille de son Père avec ses jambes puis cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Drago en profita pour esquisser un geste afin de rejoindre son meilleur ami dans sa chambre mais son Père lui interdit d'un simple regard et d'un haussement de sourcil.

En quelques minutes, Aleksandre fut dans sa Chambre et loin de la scène de combat où l'ambiance ne s'était toujours pas allégée. Bien au contraire puisqu'il avait eu le temps d'entendre les éclats des voix de Mrs et Mr Weasley, de Ronald, d'Hermione mais aussi de Elena alors que son Père gravissait les marches de l'escalier. Contre son Père, le garçon renifla en sentant la crise de larmes bientôt s'achever. Il avait bêtement paniqué.

-Ça va mieux mon cœur? S'inquiéta l'homme en le déposant sur son lit, s'agenouillant face à lui.  
-Jon… Jonathan est très en colère, pleura t-il. C'est… c'est à cause de… de moi!  
-Comment ça? Tu veux bien m'expliquer se qu'il s'est passé?  
-je… j'ai cri… crié, expliqua Aleksandre en serrant contre lui son doudou. Et Ron a dit de…de… _FERME-LA! _Et Jonathan s'est mis en colère!! Et … Ron a dit des choses du père de… Jonathan. Et il … a répondu des choses méchantes. Et…Sang de bourbe.

L'explication de Aleksandre était décousue et hésitante mais lorsqu'il se tut au bout de quelques minutes, Severus avait saisi l'essentiel de l'origine de cette violente bagarre. Severus hocha la tête en se promettant de massacrer Weasley avec un scalpel pour toujours s'en prendre à son fils. Ce dernier était bien trop faible pour se défendre seul.

La bagarre semblait s'être déroulée ainsi: le cri d'Aleksandre ayant suscité l'agacement et la violence de Weasley, Jonathan avait défendu son cousin. Et un Gryffondor et un Serpentard face à face menait toujours à la même chose: les cris, les coups et les injures. Weasley avait visiblement attaqué Jonathan sur le sujet sensible qu'est le Père de ce dernier. Jonathan n'était déjà pas quelqu'un de très calme, alors l'attaquer sur celui-ci était une stupide et très mauvaise idée. Cependant, Weasley l'avait bien cherché.

Mais au final, il y avait beaucoup de choses que tous ignoraient au sujet de son neveu. Et à présent, l'adolescent allait être mal perçu par ses condisciples mais aussi par les autres membres de l'Ordre qui inévitablement auront vent de l'histoire. Les points négatifs étaient l'insulte pour les nés de Moldus et l'aveu d'avoir jeté des sortilèges compromettants à un de ceux-là, à l'origine de son renvoi à Dumstrang. Inévitablement, tout ceci allait créer un mur de suspicion entre Jonathan et les autres. Il n'avait aucune haine envers les nés Moldus mais ses fréquentations à Dumstrang laissaient à désirer et… oh Merlin, comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà assez de choses difficiles en ce moment pour rajouter cela.

-Tu sais Aleksandre, il ne faut pas avoir peur de Jonathan. Il est… très impulsif. Cela veut dire qu'il agit rapidement sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Tu comprends?  
-Je… je crois.  
-Que dirais-tu de te reposer un petit peu avant le dîner? Proposa Severus d'une voix incroyablement douce.

Aleksandre accepta tandis qu'il séchait les dernières larmes glissant sur son visage. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma doucement les yeux, le pouce dans la bouche et son doudou entre ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus quittait la chambre de son fils, prêt à affronter la tempête qui éclatait dans la Cuisine. Il jeta un regard pensif à la porte close de la chambre de son neveu mais se refusa d'y aller maintenant.

Couché en chien de fusil sur son lit, Aleksandre hésita, quelques minutes plus tard, à se rendre dans la chambre de son cousin. Il se redressa doucement en considérant l'idée. Il avait très envie d'aller le voir mais… mais celui-ci l'avait véritablement effrayé en frappant Ron aussi violemment. Et il y avait tant de méchanceté dans sa voix, dans ses actes mais … Jonathan n'était pas… n'est pas méchant! Même son Père venait de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas le craindre. Mais alors, celui-ci avait été renvoyé de Dumstrang pour des mauvais sorts?

Un moment plus tard, Aleksandre était debout, figé devant la porte de Chambre de Jonathan. Il jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui, la main sur la poignée froide, prêt à la pousser. Le couloir autour de lui était silencieux. Il entendait seulement du bruit provenant de la chambre que partageaient les jumeaux mais cela était courant depuis leur retour au Manoir pour les vacances. Ils avaient même demandé des ingrédients au Maître des Potions qui, étrangement, leur avait donnés. Il y avait aussi de faibles voix provenant du poste de télévision dans la Salle de Jeux du Troisième Étage.

-Jonathan? Appela t-il à voix basse en faisant un pas tremblant dans la pièce.

Aleksandre referma courageusement la porte derrière lui en se félicitant intérieurement pour sa vaillance à toute épreuve. Néanmoins, il étrangla pratiquement son serpent tant il le serrait fort au niveau du cou, inquiet. _Tu sais Aleksandre, il ne faut pas avoir peur de Jonathan. _C'étaient les mots de son Père et son Père ne se trompait _jamais._ Il s'appuya contre la cloison en bois, la respiration rapide en attendant une réaction de son cousin. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, un énorme coussin blanc posé sur son visage. Aleksandre pouvait voir qu'il tremblait légèrement.

-Quoi? Lui répondit une voix abrupte une poignée de secondes plus tard. Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-Je… je… bégaya Aleksandre, reculant vers la porte, la gorge soudainement serrée par l'appréhension. Je…  
-Reste ici, invita Jonathan en poussant un soupir.  
-Jonathan… le… le coussin, il parle!!

Et parce que toute la peur que contenait la voix de son cousin était vraiment hilarante, Jonathan laissa échapper un rire à travers ses sanglots mais il se retint tout de même d'éclater de rire. Mince, comment Aleksandre pouvait croire que c'était le coussin posé sur tête qui parlait à sa place? C'était tellement… innocent et enfantin. Il entendit un halètement anxieux provenant de son cousin lorsque son rire étouffé par le coussin atteignit ses oreilles. Alors Jonathan repoussa l'oreiller plus loin en veillant à dissimuler ses yeux rouges et son visage pâle. Il ne désirait pas vraiment qu'Aleksandre se mette à hurler, persuadé que le coussin était vivant.

-C'est moi Aleksandre, pas le coussin. C'est juste parce que je l'avais sur le visage que tu as eu l'impression qu'il _parlait.  
_-Oh… j'ai cru… j'ai cru il parlait, avoua Aleksandre en jetant un regard anxieux à l'inoffensif oreiller. Il m'a fait peur!  
-Je vois ça, ironisa doucement Jonathan avant de s'admonester. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?  
-J'peux venir près de toi?

À nouveau, Aleksandre sentit un froid glacial l'envahir face à sa propre demande. Il eut un mouvement de recul qui le fit buter contre la porte. Son souffle se coupa un instant dans sa gorge. Comment avait-il osé demander de lui-même une telle chose? Aleksandre avait l'impression de faire plein de nouvelles choses effrayantes ces derniers temps. Il osait. Il risquait. Il demandait. Et en contrepartie, son Père et Ivan souriaient face à cela et aucun coups ni cris lui retombait dessus. C'était tellement bon mais perturbant. Tout changeait trop vite: l'école avec des nouveaux amis, les crises et les cauchemars douloureux, Lucius qui n'était pas un impitoyable Mangemort et qui jouait l'espion avec Père. Père… tout changeait trop vite, trop rapidement.

Jonathan releva vivement la tête vers lui avec surprise et Aleksandre ne put ignorer les yeux rouges et gonflés de son cousin. Ce dernier sembla lire la panique dans les yeux de Aleksandre parce qu'il poussa un long et profond soupir en lui faisant un signe de la main pour qu'il le rejoigne à côté de lui dans le grand lit. À présent qu'il avait l'autorisation de venir se blottir près de Serpentard -dont _il ne faut pas avoir peur_-, il hésita, effrayé par le soudain contact qui allait s'établir entre eux. Oui, il appréciait beaucoup avoir de nouveaux amis, un Parrain et Tante Elena qui étaient décidément très gentils avec lui, et Narcissa aussi mais, Aleksandre craignait toujours les contacts physiques autres que ceux de son Père et de Ivan.

En frissonnant, il avança d'un pas puis d'un autre et enfin, il sauta rapidement sur le lit de son cousin pour se serrer contre lui. Ses bras plus minces et petits que ceux de Jonathan s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de celui-ci et il posa sa tête contre son torse, les yeux fermés. Le silence régna dans la pièce. Les yeux de Jonathan s'arrondirent légèrement sous la surprise et l'embarras puis il tapota doucement le dos de son cousin pour le…rassurer ? Tous deux se couchèrent sur le lit mais Aleksandre resta agrippé au corps de son cousin, le serpent-peluche entre eux deux.

-Faut pas être triste, chuchota soudainement Aleksandre. Moi quand je suis triste, je… je ferme les yeux et je _le _serre dans mes bras.  
-Je n'ai pas de doudou à serrer moi, rit doucement Jonathan en fermant néanmoins les yeux.  
-Je suis là!

La protestation de Aleksandre fit à nouveau rire Jonathan d'une voix rauque. Puis il fondit soudainement en larmes, refermant ses bras autour d'Aleksandre. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils puis entreprit de réconforter Jonathan de la même manière que son Père le faisait. Il lui caressait le dos pour le rassurer mais comme son cousin était allongé _sur _le dos, il caressa son torse, près de l'endroit où il avait posé sa tête et il murmura des mots réconfortants. -'_C'est un réconfort maladroit venant d'un enfant mais c'est foutrement agréable_', songea Jon-

-Je suis désolé, murmura Jonathan, honteux, à travers ses sanglots. Je ne, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Aleksandre. Tu sais… je ne suis pas méchant habituellement. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas me contrôler. Je m'aperçois de ce que j'ai fais plus tard. Ce n'est pas moi qui fais ça…  
-C'est peut-être une possessiassion, suggéra très sérieusement Aleksandre, la tête bercée par la respiration rapide du Serpentard.  
-Hum, ce mot n'existe pas. Et je ne pense pas non plus être possédé par le diable ou je ne sais qui d'autre. C'est moi, je suis juste horrible.  
-Mais non, t'sais… tu es pas méchant. Moi aussi je fais des choses pas bien. Et pas gentilles. Mais Papa… je crois que Papa n'est plus furieux. J'avais peur qu'il soit en colère contre moi mais… à l'école, Ivan a dit que je devais arrêter.  
-Qui est Ivan?  
-Mon psychiatre.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Jonathan baissa le regard sur la silhouette fine de son cousin. Drago et lui avaient décidés qu'ils allaient mettre à profit ces vacances pour non seulement en apprendre plus sur les différentes et nombreuses réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais aussi sur Aleksandre et sa mystérieuse école psychiatrique. Le blond ne s'était pas trompé: Aleksandre bénéficiait bien de l'aide d'un psychiatre. En tout cas, Severus et sa Mère avaient bien gardé sous silence qu'il n'était pas dans un simple hôpital spécialisé pour enfants malades. D'un côté, Jonathan comprenait leur réserve vis à vis des autres, à l'esprit souvent trop étroit. Mais il semblerait que certaines personnes comme Remus et très évidemment Lucius et Narcissa, savaient qu'Aleksandre était suivi étroitement par un psychiatre. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de fouiner.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sentit la respiration d'Aleksandre s'apaiser et ses mains qui serraient son tee-shirt se détendre. Il eut un faible sourire en constatant que le garçon s'était endormi. Son sourire se transforma en une grimace en le voyant ramener inconsciemment une de ses mains près de sa bouche et commencer à en sucer le pouce. C'était assez gênant de voir son cousin du même âge que lui -quinze ans!- sucer son pouce mais après tout… ce n'était pas de sa faute. À son tour, sa tête dodelina de fatigue et il se laissa sombrer dans la chaleur réconfortante du sommeil.

Ce fut seulement une heure plus tard que la porte fut entrouverte et que Severus se glissa dans la pièce. Le soulagement s'inscrivit sur son visage en apercevant Aleksandre, qui avait déserté sa chambre, blotti dans les bras de son cousin. En s'approchant du lit où les deux garçons dormaient, étroitement serrés, il remarqua les yeux rouges et bouffis de Jonathan. Un soupir las traversa ses lèvres et il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Molly avait hurlé pendant longtemps sur son fils et Severus en avait rajouté jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit à la limite des larmes, en le menaçant plusieurs fois de ne plus s'adresser à son fils.

-Les garçons, murmura-t-il en secouant doucement Jonathan. Les garçons, réveillez-vous.  
-Mais… protesta Aleksandre sans se réveiller.  
-Il est l'heure de dîner, déclara Severus d'une voix plus forte sans réussir à cacher son attendrissement face aux petits baragouinages d'Aleksandre. Le repas vous attend. … D'accord, personne ne m'écoute. Aleksandre! Jonathan!  
-Papa?  
-Sev'? s'exclama Jonathan en se redressant brusquement dans le lit, manquant de faire tomber Aleksandre qui était à moitié couché sur lui.  
-Le repas est prêt! Répéta le Maître des Potions en ignorant le fait que son neveu détournait misérablement les yeux. Maintenant.  
-…Dodo.

Et sur ce mot, Aleksandre se retourna à nouveau dans le lit, le pouce dans la bouche et se rendormit profondément, ne laissant même pas le temps à son Père de prononcer un mot. Jonathan se laissa à son tour tomber sur son matelas confortable murmurant qu'il voulait lui aussi dormir et qu'il n'avait pas faim. Les yeux écarquillés, Severus regarda les deux garçons qui se fichaient éperdument de sa présence. Oh, après tout, s'ils voulaient dormir, il n'allait pas les en empêcher.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ceux auxquelles je n'ai pas répondus aux reviews mais suite à une hospitalisation inattendue, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que cela ne va pas vous décourager pour poster d'autres reviews!! Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour le nombre exceptionnel que j'en ai (689 pour 25 Chapitres!!).  
Ensuite, pour revenir à ce chapitre, vous as-t'il plus? Nous découvrons enfin un côté plus sombre, pratiquement incontrolable chez Jonathan! Un rapprochement _encore _entre les deux cousins et les questions** **innocentes de Aleks à Dumbledore ^^ **

**Merci à Mounette pour son merveilleux travail et allez voir sa fic _En toute simplicité, _vous n'allez pas être déçu!**

**A mercredi prochain!**


	27. XXVII: Epreuves difficiles

**Chapitre: Epreuves difficiles.**

-Alors comment se passent tes vacances?

La première semaine de vacance s'achevait déjà et pour l'occasion, Ivan avait sollicité sa présence à l'Hôpital pour la journée afin qu'ils aient une séance. C'est pourquoi à dix heures et demie du matin, Aleksandre était assis sur la banquette en cuir habituelle et qu'il regardait son psychiatre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait entre les mains une tasse de chocolat chaud et une moustache de lait était tracée autour de sa bouche.

-Bien!! Répondit-il joyeusement. Avec Jonathan, on a changé le shampoing de Ron. On a mis de la mousse dedans à la place. Et Drago s'est moqué de lui pendant longtemps!

-'_Merveilleux'_, pensa Ivan- Visiblement, le cousin d'Aleksandre donnait beaucoup d'idées à celui-ci pour de futures bêtises. Il eut un sourire amusé en invitant, d'un geste de la main, son patient excité à continuer son récit. Sur une feuille de parchemin qu'il glisserait dans l'épais cahier le concernant, Ivan rajouta _Drago _à une liste déjà conséquente. Il écrivit _Remus Lupin, à nouveau _un instant plus tard.

Avec plaisir, Aleksandre raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait durant cette semaine. Il avait finalement trouvé le courage de commencer et même de terminer son devoir du Professeur Keynes même si son Père lui avait fait remarquer avec sollicitude qu'il ne savait pratiquement pas écrire. Tout du moins, que c'était illisible et il avait essayé de l'aider à écrire plus soigneusement et avec moins d'hésitation. Mais au bout d'une heure d'effort vain et voyant le garçon s'énerver contre lui-même, Severus avait reporté cette séance. Aleksandre eut le bon sens de ne pas parler de sa cicatrice douloureuse durant une longue journée même s'il confia à Ivan les quelques maux de têtes fugaces qui survenaient.

-Tes vacances m'ont l'air d'être parfaites, fit remarquer Ivan avec un large sourire. J'espère que tu ne mènes pas la vie dure à ce Ron, n'est ce pas?  
-Non, c'est Jonathan qui s'est battu avec, rassura Aleksandre avant de pâlir légèrement et de baisser les yeux sur ses mains. C'était horrible. Y avait beaucoup de sang, surtout sur Ron.  
-Pourquoi se sont-ils battus?  
-Je… je crois que c'est de ma faute. J'ai crié et Ron a crié sur moi et après c'est Jonathan qui a crié sur Ron et Ron sur Jonathan.

Ivan acquiesça, les sourcils froncés. Parfois, Aleksandre était capable de parler avec des phrases bien construites et correctement formulées mais à d'autres moments, cela lui paraissait impossible de s'exprimer convenablement. En le voyant reposer la tasse sur son bureau et jouer nerveusement avec les plis de son jean, Ivan s'aperçut que cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'il était angoissé ou soucieux.

-Et que se sont-ils dit?  
-Des méchancetés très méchantes, s'écria Aleksandre, les yeux exorbités. Ron a parlé du papa de Jonathan mais… il est pas là son papa, tu sais. Je sais pas où il est mais il n'est pas vers Jonathan. Et alors Jonathan a été très furieux et il a frappé Ron. Drago a essayé de l'en empêcher mais il n'a pas réussi et ils criaient tous. Papa est arrivé avec Lucius et Elena et Molly aussi!

L'homme en face de l'enfant se figea soudainement et il écouta à peine la suite du récit bafouillé d'Aleksandre. Avait-il parlé de Lucius? Lucius Malefoy ? Celui dont il avait fait un cauchemar terrible un mois auparavant? La famille Snape était enveloppée de trop nombreux secrets qui l'empêchaient de tout comprendre. Les enfants pensaient que les adultes savaient toujours de quoi ou de quelles personnes ils parlaient, qu'ils connaissaient tout. Et Aleksandre ne faisait pas exception.

-Dis-moi Aleksandre, qui est Drago? Demanda Ivan lorsque la voix de l'enfant se tut.  
-Bah… c'est le fils de Lucius, expliqua t-il. Lucius c'est mon Parrain. Et Narcissa, son épouse.  
-Oh, et que faisaient Ron, Drago, Lucius et Narcissa chez toi?  
-Bah Ivan, Ron il habite à la maison et ils étaient à la réunion avec le Pr…

Et soudainement Aleksandre se tut, une main plaquée contre sa bouche, l'air horrifié. Oh mince, il avait dit quelque chose de secret! Il se mordit la lèvre en s'enfonçant dans son siège, considérant grandement l'option de s'enfuir pour ne plus dire aucune bêtise. Il ramena ses bras contre lui et fixa Ivan qui l'observait, la tête penchée en avant vers lui.

Ivan haussa un sourcil et écrivit rapidementle mot _réunion_ en dessous du nom de l'héritier Malefoy puis ajouta _Vit avec d'autres enfants._ Avant d'aller interroger Severus Snape sur toutes les incohérences que l'adolescent donnait chaque jour dans ses récits, il allait faire quelques recherches pour en apprendre plus et tenter de découvrir ce que lui cachait la famille de son patient. Severus n'espérait tout de même pas qu'il puisse soigner son fils alors qu'il n'avait pas en sa possession toutes les données qu'il devait connaître pour le faire.

-D'accord, je l'ignorais, répondit il simplement. Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé?  
-Le sang… le sang m'a fait très peur, confia Aleksandre qui se détendit instantanément en croyant que l'homme avait déjà mis de côté ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était… horrible et moche. Plein de rouge partout.  
-Moi non plus je ne suis pas très à l'aise face à du sang. Lorsque tu en vois, à quoi ça te fait penser?  
-… à mon Oncle.

Suite à cela, Aleksandre baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et il n'osa plus regarder l'adulte. Il détestait parler de son Oncle avec qui que se soit, même si Ivan était la personne la plus appropriée pour l'écouter. Et oui, à chaque fois qu'il voyait une goutte de sang même minuscule, il se rappelait du sien qui avait tant coulé sous la violence et les coups de l'Oncle Vernon, dans sa petite chambre miteuse. Et à chaque fois, il avait envie de pleurer et d'aller se rouler en boule dans un coin de la pièce où il se trouvait.

-J'y pense tous les jours. Tout le temps, ajouta t-il sans pouvoir se retenir. Il est toujours là, près de moi.  
-Et quand tu penses à lui, qu'est-ce que tu ressens? De la colère? Du dégoût? De la peur? De l'amour? Proposa Ivan en sachant que certaines personnes adulaient leur bourreau. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'évoque.  
-Je… je ne comprends pas pour… pourquoi il a fait ça, bégaya Aleksandre, les yeux remplis de larmes. Je voulais qu'il m'aime. Je voulais qu'il m'aime mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Et Tante Pétunia non plus. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé mais j'ai essayé. Je voulais qu'ils m'aiment tous. J'ai été gentil. J'ai obéis. Je les ai laissé me faire mal mais ils ne m'ont jamais aimé. Pas même un tout petit minuscule peu. Et j'ai peur qu'il revienne. Il vient souvent quand je fais dodo mais s'il vient quand je suis réveillé? Hein! Qu'est ce que je vais faire? IL A DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS À LUI!! ET JE VEUX PAS QU'IL M'ENLÈVE DE PAPA!! Je veux pas…

Le bureau plongea dans un silence seulement brisé par la respiration sifflante du garçon. Aleksandre sentit son cœur déborder d'émotion et il pressa fortement les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux pour retenir les larmes. Il n'avait _jamais _parlé de ce qu'il ressentait, de ce qu'il pensait de tout ce qu'il avait subi. Il avait évoqué la brûlure des coups de ceintures, la morsure des mots blessants dans son esprit mais surtout lors de la pénétration de l'Oncle Vernon dans son intimité mais jamais les sentiments autres que la souffrance ressentie et subie, jour après jour.

Oui, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils jamais aimé? Qu'avait-il fait de si répréhensible pour être rejeté ainsi? Même Dudley l'avait haït, avant même qu'il ne sache parler. Ce sale cachalot aurait pu l'aimer et l'aider face au courroux de ses parents. Et ceux-ci auraient inévitablement changé de comportement avec lui pour satisfaire leur fils. Mais non, lui aussi l'avait méprisé, l'avait jeté plus bas que terre et lui avait craché dessus avec dégoût. Il n'était qu'un petit monstre abominable devenu complètement idiot en plus de cela.

Tremblant, Aleksandre entendit le fauteuil d'Ivan racler sur le sol, signe qu'il se levait. Un instant plus tard, l'homme avait contourné son bureau pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la large banquette. Un hoquet traversa les lèvres d'Aleksandre qui n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement en le sentant si près de lui. Non, il n'avait pas peur de son psychiatre mais c'était simplement le fait d'avoir hurlé.

-Ressens-tu parfois le besoin de revoir cet homme?

L'étrange question laissa Aleksandre si confus qu'il laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette question? Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Celui-ci le regardait sans colère, ni pitié juste avec intérêt et attendant patiemment une réponse. Réfléchissant à la question, Aleksandre s'aperçut qu'il était heureux de ne plus voir l'Oncle Vernon. C'était certain qu'il ne désirait pas revivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu mais ce sentiment que tout changeait et l'éloignait des préceptes sévères des Dursley revint à nouveau et le fit suffoquer.

-Rien n'est pareil, répondit il. Tout a tellement changé. Si vite. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de papa avant. Et une maison. Et une vraie chambre et pas le placard.  
-Quel placard, Aleksandre?  
-Ma première chambre quand j'étais tout petit.  
-Bien. Tu préfère vivre avec la famille de ta maman ou avec ton papa?  
-Papa! Papa, il m'aime! Il est là quand je fais des cauchemars et même quand il est beaucoup fatigué. Et c'est un sorcier qui n'a pas peur de la magie. Mais avant… avant, j'étais fort. Pis intelligent mais maintenant, je suis ici.  
-Veux-tu bien me décrire ton Oncle? Comment est-il physiquement?

À nouveau, la demande d'Ivan provoqua un blocage chez Aleksandre qui resta à le regarder, une lueur de peur dans ses yeux toujours brillants. L'homme savait qu'il passait d'une question à une autre sans les approfondir mais il avait besoin de recueillir le plus d'informations possibles sur les sentiments de l'enfant pendant qu'il le lui permettait. Aleksandre était bien trop endigué au niveau de ses émotions et pour une fois qu'il se laissait aller complètement, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Tous ces points seraient étudiés lors des prochaines séances ou même plus tard dans la journée.

Voyant que le garçon était toujours incapable de lui répondre, il lui proposa alors de le dessiner. Il était pratiquement certain qu'Aleksandre voyait son Oncle comme une espèce de dieu monstrueux et surpuissant. Avec entre les mains un dessin le représentant, selon le gamin, Ivan pourrait tenter de l'humaniser afin qu'il perde ce côté fantastique qui l'impressionnait et l'effrayait tant. Il allait lui faire comprendre que son Oncle était un homme comme tous les autres, un banal Moldu parmi tant d'autres.

Les mains tremblant violemment, Aleksandre accepta la requête d'Ivan et il prit la feuille que l'homme lui tendait ainsi que les crayons de couleurs. Il resta un long moment à visualiser l'Oncle Vernon tel qu'il s'en rappelait et qu'il le voyait fréquemment dans ses rêves, les yeux rivés sur la feuille de dessin blanche. La présence d'Ivan à ses côtés le rassurait et pour commencer, il traça un cercle énorme représentant son ventre proéminent. Il ne sentit pas Ivan s'agiter légèrement à côté de lui en le regardant dessiner une boule au centre de la feuille. À ce corps gonflé, Aleksandre y ajouta une tête tout aussi ronde bien que plus petit. Oncle Vernon n'avait pas de cou. Et comme il était souvent furieux, Aleksandre le coloria de rouge en faisant une moustache imposante sous son nez semblable à celui des gorets.

Si l'homme qui avait fait autant de mal à Aleksandre ressemblait vraiment à la silhouette grossièrement dessinée par les mains tremblantes de l'enfant, Ivan pouvait très bien comprendre pourquoi il en était autant effrayé. Sa taille était imposante que ce soit en hauteur ou en largeur car visiblement, il possédait un sacré embonpoint. Aleksandre n'osa pas contempler son dessin et il lui tendit rapidement la feuille sans le regarder.

-Il a l'air très massif, fit remarquer Ivan.

Pour le moment, il ne devait pas directement briser les illusions du gamin sous crainte de voir celui-ci se retrancher dans la honte d'être terrifié par un homme risible. Ivan attendit qu'Aleksandre acquiesce, ce qu'il fit rapidement, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains. Un détail sur le dessin pouvant paraître futile attira l'attention de l'adulte. Aleksandre avait crayonné grossièrement des traits pour représenter son Oncle mais il avait pris soin de tracer une sorte de ceinture autour de sa taille. Et ceci alors qu'il ne faisait porter aucun autre habit à l'homme. C'était seulement un ensemble de traits sauf cette ceinture qui devait représenter beaucoup pour lui : les coups mais aussi lorsque l'homme l'enlevait pour ensuite le violer.

-Regarde-le, Aleksandre, demanda Ivan en agitant le dessin sous le nez du garçon qui ferma brusquement les yeux. Tu sais, je crois que ton Oncle était très gros. Voire même _trop _gros. Il devait avoir du mal à gravir les marches d'un escalier, non? Et il devait beaucoup transpirer avec sa moustache. Tu ne trouves pas?

Avec hésitation, Aleksandre souleva les paupières et observa son dessin avant de hocher la tête. Ivan avait raison. Il est vrai que l'Oncle Vernon était toujours essoufflé et en sueur une fois l'escalier monté. Il y avait toujours des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son visage rosi par l'effort. Un peu comme Dudley. Et comme il lâchait de nombreux postillons lorsqu'il parlait, sa moustache semblait toute visqueuse, poisseuse. Un rire rauque s'échappa de sa gorge serrée.

-Travaillait-il?  
-Il… il vend des perceuses.  
-Vraiment? Il doit être un très mauvais vendeur alors, déclara Ivan en jetant un regard en coin à son patient qui fixait à présent le dessin. En tout cas, il ressemble à un Moldu très banal. Il ne paraît ni beau, ni intelligent d'après ce que tu me dis.

En écoutant le discours enflammée d'Ivan sur l'inutilité de vendre des perceuses de nos jours, le besoin de faire du sport pour rester en forme et ne pas être aussi épais que lui, celui sur l'inesthétique d'une moustache si grande, Aleksandre eut l'impression de revoir l'Oncle Vernon devant lui. C'est vrai qu'en regardant l'homme de cette manière, il paraissait non pas imposant et impressionnant mais plutôt ridicule. -'_En fait, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel'_, se dit Aleksandre- Sa force extraordinaire provenait seulement de la masse de graisse que son corps contenait.

En voyant la tension diminuer des épaules d'Aleksandre, Ivan sut qu'ils avaient franchi un pas énorme. Bien sur, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il ne craigne plus l'homme qui viendrait encore le hanter dans ses cauchemars mais le fait qu'il ait pris conscience que cet ignoble personnage n'avait rien de remarquable, était encourageant.

-Et si tu me parlais de ton placard? Proposa t-il.

Ils avaient la journée entière pour aborder n'importe quel autre sujet.

**oOo**

Face à un miroir biseauté, Bellatrix observa son reflet. Elle avait encore le teint pâle suite à son séjour prolongé à Azkaban. Ses joues creuses reprenaient rapidement ses anciennes formes. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. À l'aide d'une pince, elle les attacha d'une manière très sophistiquée. Ses yeux foncés ressortaient sur sa peau blafarde. Son corps filiforme mettait en valeur ses formes et ses courbes généreuses, surtout avec sa longue robe serrée au niveau de la poitrine. Bien qu'elle ait perdu de son imposante stature lors de son incarcération, elle restait une femme d'apparence très belle et transpirant d'arrogance.

En se détourant du miroir, elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Cela arrivait fréquemment depuis son isolement avec les Détraqueurs. Horribles créatures, mangeuses d'âmes. Aussi incroyable soit-il, elle avait vaillamment résisté aux effets néfastes de ces monstres pendant une dizaine d'années. Certains Mangemorts, enfermés en même temps qu'elle, croupissaient encore dans leur cellule car devenus fous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas vu d'intérêt à les libérer puisqu'ils lui étaient tous inutiles.

-Entrez! Ordonna-t-elle lorsque deux coups furent frappés contre la lourde porte de ses nouveaux appartements, donnés généreusement par le Lord pour son mari et elle. Oh, Cissa. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.  
-M'est-il interdit de venir discuter avec ma sœur en privé avant notre réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Demanda Narcissa en haussant un sourcil.  
-Bien sûr que non!  
-Où est Rodolphus?  
-Très certainement avec Rabastan, Lucius et Severus.

Narcissa jeta un regard autour d'elle tandis que Bellatrix finissait de maquiller ses lourdes paupières. Elle eut un sourire intérieur : certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Sa sœur s'était toujours outrageusement maquillée dans ce besoin de se faire remarquer partout où elle allait grâce à son physique avantageux et sensuel. Sans surprise, Narcissa s'aperçut que Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient acquis l'un des plus beaux quartiers du Manoir.

-Que veux-tu Cissa? Depuis mon retour, tu ne viens me voir que rarement ou lorsque tu as besoin de me demander quelque chose. Je t'écoute.  
-Que d'inepties, répliqua Narcissa en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. Tu es ma sœur et nous avons une dizaine d'années à rattraper. Voilà tout. Ne sors pas ta panoplie de suspicion avec moi, je ne suis pas Lucius. Je voulais simplement savoir ce que comptes-tu faire à présent?  
-Ce que je compte faire? Répéta Bellatrix en pivotant sur elle-même pour se retrouver face à sa petite sœur. Mais enfin, comme tous Mangemorts fidèles à son Maître, Cissa. Je vais servir Mon Seigneur et l'aider dans sa fulgurante ascension au pouvoir. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris il y a peu, que Potter avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois. Comme tu t'en doute, les Détraqueurs nous donnent rarement des journaux. Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus qu'une question de quelques mois.  
-Je sais. Il est aussi puissant qu'avant sa chute si ce n'est plus mais je suppose que tu vas bientôt t'en apercevoir car tu vis près de lui. Cela n'empêche que le Maître n'est pas certain de la mort de Potter. Il suspecte une machination de Dumbledore ou alors la fuite de l'enfant, contra la blonde.  
-Bien sûr. C'est évident que Potter n'est pas mort, Narcissa. Qui l'aurait tué mis à part notre Seigneur? Il est l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier, cette bande d'hypocrites. Personne ne souhaite sa mort. Potter est juste parti pour une raison ou une autre et le Lord va si bien en profiter que le gamin ne pourra jamais plus se montrer un jour sans risquer de se faire tuer.

Les lèvres pincées d'agacement, Narcissa haussa les épaules. Évidemment que le Lord se doutait que Potter n'était pas mort. Mais s'il venait à s'apercevoir de ce maudit lien magique qui les unissait, il allait aussi se rendre compte que le fils de Severus et le Survivant était une même et unique personne.

Narcissa se détourna de sa sœur et s'approcha de l'énorme bibliothèque qui prenait la moitié d'un pan de mur. Distraitement, elle lut le titre de certains ouvrages qu'elle connaissait: _Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire, Magie de l'âme _ou encore _Forces Obscures: les sortilèges les plus anciens. _Elle tentait de retenir le plus d'informations possibles à rapporter à Dumbledore. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Espionner sa sœur était très étrange. Cependant, Narcissa savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de convaincre Bella de changer de camp.

Le silence arriva dans la Chambre et elle observa sa sœur accrocher un collier autour de son cou. Elle avait toujours été troublée par cette différence physique entre elle deux. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus étaient si différents de la masse imposante noire dont sa sœur avait héritée et de ce regard noir brûlant.

-Que penses-tu de la fidélité de Snape?  
-Oh Bella, tu ne vas pas encore converser sur cela, soupira Narcissa bien qu'elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas à nous de juger les allégeances de Severus. Si le Maître pen…  
-Mais c'est à nous de prévenir le Maître d'un éventuel traître, Cissa chérie.  
-Tu n'as pas confiance en notre Seigneur? Il sait lui même si Severus est oui ou non de notre côté. Je doute sincèrement que ses allégeances aient changés de direction pour se tourner vers Dumbledore. Toi aussi bien que moi connaissons une grande partie de son arrivée au sein du Cercle.  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le Maître l'a directement inclus au Cercle intime, renifla dédaigneusement la femme. Il n'est après tout qu'un sale Sang-Mêlé.  
-Il est un Potioniste talentueux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes traversaient de nombreux couloirs en silence. Leurs talons claquaient fortement sur le sol, brisant le silence. Elles échangèrent un sourire complice, se rappelant leur jeunesse où elles s'amusaient à piquer les escarpins à talons de leur Mère, Druella, afin d'apprendre à marcher à quelques centimètres de hauteur.

Entrant dans une grande pièce, Narcissa échangea un bref coup d'œil avec son époux avant de s'agenouiller face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix fit de même et elles attendirent l'autorisation de se relever. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Severus et Lucius étaient évidemment présents ainsi que Rabastan et Rodolphus, les deux frères Lestrange. Les Malefoy, les Lestrange et Snape. Les trois familles considérées comme les plus fidèles parmi les Mangemorts.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer, déclara Voldemort d'un ton solennel. Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis en un comité aussi restreint. Nous devons planifier de manière efficace notre première offensive contre le monde sorcier afin de prouver mon retour puisque ces imbéciles ne l'ont toujours pas accepté. À présent que les Cercles inférieurs ont été épaissis, nous n'avons plus aucune raison de nous cacher.  
-À quel endroit pensez-vous Maître? Interrogea avidement Rodolphus.  
-Oh Rodolphus, Rodolphus, je me doute que ton envie d'utiliser consciencieusement ta baguette est ardente, ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton glacial. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'un lieu Moldu important sera idéal.

L'impatience d'imposer sa terreur sur le Royaume-Uni se lisait facilement dans ses yeux carmin. Assis en bout de table, Voldemort promena son regard sur chacun de ses disciples qui réfléchissaient à sa proposition. Ses lèvres pratiquement inexistantes se retroussèrent en pensant que de toute manière, aucun n'oserait l'affronter et lui dire que son idée était stupide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nagini qui rampait autour des pieds de la longue table en bois où ils étaient tous installés. Le serpent frôla le bas de la cape de Rabastan qui frissonna malgré lui. Un nouveau rictus apparut sur le visage blafard et difforme du Mage Noir.

Severus sentait son cœur palpiter rapidement contre sa poitrine bien que son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Ses yeux onyx, placides, étaient fixés sur un point de la table en bois. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de détourner les plans du Lord et c'était encore pire qu'une tentative ayant échoué. Des Moldus allaient certainement être torturés et mourir avant que les Aurors et l'Ordre du Phénix ne puissent intervenir sans que leur arrivée ne paraisse suspecte au Seigneur Noir. Celui-ci ne devait pas devenir suspicieux et imaginer qu'un traître traînait parmi ses rangs.

Juste à côté du Maître des Potions, Lucius pensait exactement la même chose. Il jeta un regard oblique à l'horloge datant du XIVème siècle suspendue au mur. Il avait ce besoin incontrôlable d'occuper son regard pour ne rien laisser transparaître. L'idée d'être déjà quasi-responsable de la libération de sa maudite belle-sœur -Salazar qu'il la détestait-, des frères Lestrange et de bien d'autres Mangemorts dangereux, le hantait. Alors s'il était en plus de cela responsable de la mort de quelques Moldus, il allait être assailli par une importante culpabilité.

-Quand programmez-vous l'attaque mon Seigneur? Demanda finalement Lucius.  
-Bientôt, Lucius. Tenez-vous prêts à diriger nos jeunes amis, prévint seulement le Lord, croisant ses longs doigts fins et blancs sous son menton. Certains vont devoir prouver leur fidélité durant ce raid afin de recevoir la Marque. Ce sera d'une manière la fin de leur intronisation.  
-C'est un excellent choix Maître, approuva Lucius tout en se maudissant intérieurement.  
-Severus! Quelles sont les nouvelles au sujet de Potter du côté de Dumbledore?  
-Les recherches se révèlent toujours vaines Maître, répondit calmement Severus en ignorant le reniflement dédaigneux de Bellatrix à son égard. Cependant, le vieil homme ne souhaite pas abandonner et diminuer les moyens déployés pour le retrouver. Il pense que peut-être le garçon a quitté les frontières.  
-Stupide, siffla Voldemort en le fixant dans les yeux. Lorsque j'ai rencontré le Survivant au mois de juin, il était plein de détermination et loin de fuir. Dumbledore n'a pas l'air de si bien connaître son jeune chiot que cela. Rodolphus et Rabastan, vous allez tenter de percer les barrières magiques qui protègent la maison des Moldus de Potter. Severus, demande à Dumbledore un peu plus d'informations sur ce qu'il sait de ces Moldus et quand ils se sont rendus compte de l'absence de leur neveu. Est-ce clair?  
-Oui Maître, répondirent les trois hommes d'une même voix.  
-Parfait. Lucius, rends toi au Ministère et débrouilles-toi pour rendre le plus d'Aurors incompétents ou occupés pour les semaines à venir. Narcissa, j'aimerais que tu ailles donner une petite visite aux Zabini. Ils doivent me rejoindre _impérativement._ Bella… repose-toi jusqu'à l'attaque. Je veux que tu sois en pleine forme. Mon retour annonce le tien.

En écoutant les ordres distribués à Bellatrix, Lucius retint une grimace. Non seulement, le Lord avait raison, car la population était pratiquement autant horrifié en entendant le nom de Bellatrix et celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en plus de cela, la proximité de Voldemort et de sa belle-sœur ne laissait aucun doute sur leur relation charnelle. Oh, il doutait réellement que l'homme qu'il servait soit capable de ressentir le moindre sentiment ou la moindre émotion pour la femme face à lui. Tout du moins, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir avec elle… dans les mêmes draps. Personne n'avait jamais énoncé clairement cet état de fait lors du premier règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais les chuchotements de couloir voulaient tout dire. Dans tous les cas, Bellatrix, elle, aimait plus que de nécessaire le Son Seigneur et Maître.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous quittaient la pièce. Rodolphus et Rabastan partirent immédiatement travailler pour en apprendre plus sur ces barrières infranchissables qui empêchaient toujours le Lord de pénétrer dans la maison familiale de Harry Potter. Bellatrix annonça qu'elle allait les aider. Son mari lui jeta un regard morne, pas dupe de ses intentions envers le Lord.

-Lucius! Interpella le Lord alors que l'homme passait la porte.  
-Oui mon Seigneur? S'enquit-il en tournoyant sur lui-même pour faire de nouveau face à son Maître.  
-Comment se porte ton héritier?  
-Bien Maître.  
-Il n'a plus eu de problèmes de santé depuis… interrogea Voldemort en laissant la fin de sa question en suspend.  
-Non. Aucun, maître.

**oOo**

Aleksandre ne s'était jamais senti aussi étrange qu'à ce jour. D'un côté, il était soulagé d'avoir pu autant parler avec Ivan. Le placard avait toujours été gardé sous silence. Personne ne savait qu'il avait vécu pendant onze années dans cette pièce exiguë, sombre, poussiéreuse et lieu d'habitation de nombreuses araignées. S'exprimer autant sur la peur effroyable qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une salle étroite et obscure, lui permettait de mieux respirer. Oh, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir dormir sans lumière pour le moment, même s'il l'avait fait en s'endormant aux côtés de Jonathan, mais le soulagement était là.

D'une autre part, le garçon était terrifié par tout cela, par ces réminiscences effroyables. À chaque fois qu'il parlait du passé, de l'Oncle Vernon et de 4 Privet Drive, il avait le besoin incontrôlable de faire couler un peu de son sang en se blessant, pour se rappeler son existence douloureuse. Et là, toujours assis sur la longue banquette du bureau d'Ivan, Aleksandre craignait que cette folle envie ne ressurgisse. Il ne comprenait pas ce désir impérieux de hurler et de sangloter à chaque fois qu'un souvenir, le plus souvent horrible, revenait.

Une boule se forma dans son estomac et remonta jusque dans sa gorge, lui donnant un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait pris le déjeuner dans le réfectoire en compagnie d'Eden et Alexis, deux garçons de sa classe mais leurs liens étant moins forts que celui l'unissant avec Jeremy, Illiana ou Mike, le repas avait été plutôt solitaire pour lui. Les courgettes servies à midi lui semblaient sur le point de ressortir. Ivan s'était absenté depuis quelques minutes quand Mr Taylor, le grand Directeur de l'école, avait demandé à s'entretenir avec lui.

Parfois, Aleksandre se sentait particulièrement inutile. -'_Je le suis'_, songea-t-il-. Alors quand il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider quelqu'un, et même Weasley ne lui ordonnait plus rien ce qui était vraiment déstabilisant, il rêvassait. Jamais du passé. Ni présent. Mais du futur. Oui, il aimait se dire qu'il allait bientôt grandir à une vitesse fulgurante et rattraper l'intellect de son cousin et des autres adolescents de son âge. C'était une sorte de défi qu'il se lançait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son recul. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait pu passer de intelligent à stupide. En fait, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de comment il _réfléchissait _auparavant. Si seulement il s'en rappelait, il aurait au moins pu tenter de copier ce système de pensée pour faire croire qu'il avait retrouvé sa perspicacité d'avant.

-Tu n'as pas trop attendu? S'enquit immédiatement Ivan en rentrant dans le bureau. Mr Tylor avait beaucoup de choses à me dire. À propos d'une prochaine sortie, mais chut, tu ne dis rien.  
-D'accord! Accepta Aleksandre en souriant en réponse au clin d'œil de son psychiatre.  
-Je me prends un café, tu veux un thé?

Il accepta la proposition d'Ivan d'un hochement de la tête et le regarda se lever gracieusement de son fauteuil pour sortir deux tasses. La soudaine tension qu'Aleksandre avait ressentie plus tôt, disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Il poussa un gros soupir. Tout allait bien pour le moment.

* * *

**Un grand MERCI** **pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements! Elles me font énormément plaisir et me donne encore plus l'envie d'écrire ^^  
Avez-vous apprecié ce chapitre? Un peu court c'est vrai mais le prochain risque d'être un peu plus long =)  
Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et espére pouvoir poster mercredi prochain à cause de mes exam's xD  
MERCI ENCORE et un merci tout spécial à Mounette pour son travail formidable! **


	28. XXVIII: L'éclat

**Chapitre: L'éclat.**

Severus monta l'escalier menant jusqu'à la Salle de Jeux des enfants où, inévitablement, il trouverait Aleksandre, les yeux rivés sur la télévision étant donné qu'il n'était ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, il eut confirmation de ses prédictions. Assis à côté de Jonathan dans une des banquettes, il regardait une… bagarre. Les yeux plissés, Severus put lire en bas de l'écran de télévision: _match de catch. _Décidément, les Moldus avaient bien des manières étranges d'aimer regarder toute cette violence. Cependant, il constata que tous les garçons présents, c'est à dire Jonathan mais aussi Drago, les jumeaux Weasley, Ronald Weasley et bien sur Aleksandre, étaient concentrés sur l'écran.

L'homme baissa les yeux vers ses mains et les deux petites boîtes de comprimés qu'il tenait. Après une séance lourde en émotions selon Ivan, la veille, celui-ci avait décidé d'entamer un traitement pour aider l'adolescent à se sentir mieux maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu plus profondément le mal qui l'habitait. Alors en quelques secondes, Severus eut une boîte de médicament entre les mains.

_-Ce sont des antidépresseurs. A faible dose pour éviter qu'Aleksandre ne se blesse en étant seul, _avait expliqué Ivan. _Oh bien sur, ces médicaments ne vont pas le faire changer de comportement ou le rendre euphorique. Et s'il a réellement envie de se faire du mal comme il l'a déjà fait, alors il le fera. Il n'y a aucun danger à ce qu'il les prenne, ne vous faîtes pas de soucis et éloignez tous les préjugés que vous avez déjà eu le plaisir d'entendre sur ces traitements. C'est néanmoins un _coup de pouce_ pour l'aider._

Après toutes les explications sur la prise de ce médicament, Severus avait pensé que c'était tout. Mais le plus étonnant, parce qu'honnêtement il s'attendait à ce qu'Aleksandre soit mis sous traitement un jour ou l'autre, fut l'autre boîte de comprimés qu'il reçut. Avec surprise, il écouta Ivan lui rapporter la confidence de son fils sur des maux de têtes récurrents, surtout le soir avant de s'endormir. Il était resté bêtement à fixer l'homme en face de lui. _Maux de têtes? _Mais pourquoi Aleksandre ne lui avait rien dit? Et surtout… pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il le lui demandait, lui répondait-il que _non _il n'avait plus eu de douleurs depuis la dernière fois?

Avec Lucius, Narcissa et Elena, ils avaient décidé de replacer un sortilège bloquant et un autre repoussant sur la magie qui s'échappait de la cicatrice désormais invisible d'Aleksandre. Il n'y avait aucune solution mis à part l'Occlumancie et ils en avaient malheureusement conscience. Cependant, le garçon était incapable, même si Severus voulait essayer, d'apprendre les bases même de cette branche difficile de la magie. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reste le plus longtemps ignorant de ce lien complexe.

-Aleksandre, l'appela-t-il en faisant remarquant sa présence.  
-Hmm?  
-Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît.  
-Oui, répondit l'enfant sans pour autant quitter des yeux les deux hommes costauds qui se battaient au milieu d'une piste.

Finalement, le Maître des Potions se racla bruyamment la gorge, faisant ainsi tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. Jonathan détourna rapidement le regard car il fallait le dire, en ce moment, l'ambiance était pesante chez les Snape. Elena et Jonathan ne s'adressaient pratiquement plus la parole comme dans toutes les disputes adolescents-parents. Severus ne souhaitait pas forcer son neveu à discuter avec lui s'il ne le désirait pas. Et comme il l'avait craint, les regards en biais que Jon recevait à longueur de journée par les autres étudiants et les adultes, étaient remplis de suspicion. Severus jeta ensuite un regard perçant sur Aleksandre qui rougit légèrement avant de quitter le fauteuil pour trottiner rapidement vers lui. D'un hochement de la tête, Severus l'invita à le suivre.

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Aleksandre attrapa la main de son Père pour être à la même hauteur que lui et ce dernier ralentit le pas. Stupidement, le jeune Snape se sentait beaucoup plus léger depuis la veille où il avait évoqué le placard et l'Oncle Vernon avec Ivan. C'était comme si le poids que représentait ces deux choses s'était amoindri. En entrant dans le bureau privé de son Père, il songea qu'il ne restait plus que six jours de vacances. Il arbora une moue chagrinée à cette constatation avant de s'installer sur une chaise face à celle de son Père.

-Tu as mal à la tête mon cœur? Tenta Severus d'une voix douce et rassurante.

La réponse fusa rapidement dans l'air.

-Non, papa.  
-Aleksandre, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas que tu as parfois mal à la tête avant de t'endormir?  
-Désolé, s'excusa précipitamment Aleksandre, les yeux grands ouverts. Je suis désolé. Je ne… je… désolé…  
-Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Severus en se retenant de soupirer pour que ce geste ne soit pas mal compris. Mais maintenant, j'ai un médicament qui va pouvoir t'aider à t'endormir le soir. On va essayer même si je ne te promets rien quant à son efficacité. Je t'en donnerais un ce soir.

Mal à l'aise, Aleksandre acquiesça. Une énorme boule d'angoisse apparut brusquement au creux de son estomac en se rendant compte réellement qu'il avait _menti _à son Père. Mais la douleur n'était jamais aussi intense que le jour où il avait passé la journée à souffrir aux côtés de Lucius et Elena. Le garçon sursauta violemment lorsque les longs doigts fins et blancs de son Père apparurent devant ses yeux avant de s'enrouler autour de son menton pour lui relever délicatement la tête malgré sa réticence à croiser son regard.

-Ce n'est pas grave, chuchota l'homme. Je souhaite juste que tu viennes me trouver lorsque tu as mal quelque part. Bien, maintenant, tu vas devoir prendre un autre médicament, deux fois par jour. C'est un petit comprimé pour t'aider à rester en forme.

Severus ne voulait pas se lancer dans de grandes explications difficiles à comprendre pour Aleksandre et ne pas non plus le braquer en évoquant ses crises. Il commença alors à lui dire comment il allait devoir les prendre.

Aleksandre écouta attentivement son Père qui lui expliqua qu'il devait avaler tous les jours un comprimé le matin et un autre le soir, durant le dîner. C'était étrange comme médicament, différent des potions en tout cas. Dans les tous cas, c'était Severus qui lui donnerait ces médicaments lorsqu'il serait à la maison et les infirmiers s'en occuperaient à l'Hôpital.

-Je vais t'en donner un maintenant qui va certainement te faire sommeiller toute la journée afin que ton organisme, c'est ce qui est à l'intérieur de toi chéri, s'habitue à recevoir les comprimés. Tu pourras retourner devant la télévision et t'endormir devant si tu en ressens le besoin.

Le garçon grimaça en songeant à la possibilité qu'il dorme toute la journée. Une fois les explications terminées, il vit son Père se relever de sa chaise mais il tendit vivement les bras vers lui, demandant ainsi un câlin. Il eut un large sourire lorsque Severus s'agenouilla devant lui pour être à sa hauteur et le serra contre lui. À chaque fois que les bras forts et grands de son Père s'enroulait autour de lui, il avait l'impression de nager dans le bonheur tant le soulagement qui l'envahissait était immense.

Rusé, le garçon glissa doucement de sa chaise en veillant à ne pas chuter pour enrouler ses pieds autour de la taille de son Père. Discrètement, son sourire s'élargit lorsque son Père fut obligé de se relever pour ne pas tomber au sol sous son poids. Évidemment, Aleksandre posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le rire que lâcha Severus provoqua des vibrations dans sa poitrine et le garçon qui était appuyé contre gloussa en lui demandant de le refaire.

-Je me demande parfois si tu ne ferais pas un parfait élève à Serpentard, glissa Severus à l'oreille de son fils.  
-C'est vrai? Dans ta maison? Demanda Aleksandre, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Papa…oh, papa tu pourras m'emmener à Poudlard un jour? S'il te plaît. J'sais plus trop comment c'est et Jonathan il a dit que c'était très très grand!! Et beau aussi. Même Drago l'a dit.  
-Pourquoi pas, accepta Severus sans trop s'aventurer. Nous verrons bien cela un jour.

Le sourire rayonnant qu'Aleksandre lui envoya réchauffa tout son être et instinctivement, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la taille fine du garçon. Les temps étaient particulièrement dangereux pour amener Aleksandre à Poudlard et lui faire redécouvrir le château. Surtout avec Ombrage. Et Severus doutait que les élèves, qu'ils soient dans n'importe quelle Maison, se montrent cordiaux envers le fils de leur si détesté Professeur de Potions. Cependant, il n'avait pas le cœur à décevoir Aleksandre.

Severus tira un des tiroirs de son bureau en dissimulant habilement l'épais dossier qu'Ivan lui avait procuré au début des vacances. De toute manière, Aleksandre était en train de jouer avec ses cheveux qui tombaient au niveau de ses épaules. Severus grimaça lorsqu'il tira vivement sur une de ses longues mèches noires en gloussant. L'enfant recommença plusieurs fois pendant qu'il sortait la boîte de médicament sur le bureau d'une main.

-Doucement Aleksandre, le pria Severus mais l'enfant continua néanmoins.

Le besoin de tester son Père se faisait de plus en plus ressentir chez Aleksandre. Oh bien sur, il obéissait toujours avec cette docilité parfois exaspérante mais il titillait la patience de Severus dans ses gestes. Par exemple, il prenait tout son temps lorsque ce dernier lui ordonnait d'aller prendre sa douche. Évidemment, il y allait sans que Severus n'ait à l'y obliger mais cela se faisait une bonne demi-heure après. La veille encore, il avait mis plus de quinze minutes pour ranger les crayons de couleur qu'il avait étalés sur le sol de son bureau pendant que l'adulte corrigeait des copies.

Severus fronça les sourcils et déposa Aleksandre au sol. Celui-ci eut la décence de paraître embarrassé lorsque son Père haussa les sourcils. Dans tout les cas, le Maître des Potions n'était pas décidé à tomber dans son jeu qui consistait à le pousser hors de ses limites afin de vivre une de ses colères. Surtout que les petits actes innocents d'Aleksandre pour le moment étaient raisonnables même s'il n'hésitait pas à poser les limites immédiatement.

-Allons, ne me tire pas les cheveux ainsi, sermonna doucement l'homme. Tu n'aimerais pas que l'on te fasse pareil. Nous allons prendre ton médicament maintenant et ensuite, tu pourras retourner vers les garçons.  
-Oui Papa, répondit Aleksandre en boudant. Je veux pas dormir la journée entière!  
-Je m'en doute mais c'est un inconvénient de ce médicament mais il est important que tu le prennes. Je te fais confiance sur cela Aleksandre. Et tu vas seulement te reposer, d'accord?

La tentation de dire _non _était évidente chez Aleksandre qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses lèvres se pincèrent d'agacement lorsque son Père remplit un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit puis un comprimé d'une autre main. Finalement, il prit le verre dans sa main tandis que Severus plaçait le comprimé sur le fond de sa langue puis il avala une grande rasade d'eau. Une grimace déforma les traits de son visage un instant lorsque la pilule descendit le long de sa gorge.

-Voilà mon chéri, le félicita Severus en reprenant le verre qu'il vida magiquement. Tu veux faire quelque chose?

Le garçon haussa distraitement les épaules, le regard fixé sur un point du sol. Il se sentait parfaitement inutile en ce moment. Non pas inutile mais d'une incapacité affligeante. Tous les jours, il voyait chacun parler avec des mots si grands et compliqués, et manger normalement sans présenter des difficultés à couper sa viande sans même se salir. Il était le seul à jouer à ces jeux de construction qui consistaient à empiler des cubes les uns sur les autres. Le seul à colorier dans les cahiers magiques de coloriage qu'Elena lui avait offert sans raison apparente. Le seul à sucer son pouce en s'endormant et à serrer une peluche contre lui.

Ce sentiment d'être différent revint violemment en lui et il garda les yeux rivés au sol. Son Père devait rêver d'avoir un fils aussi sensationnel que Jonathan même s'il avait insulté les nés de Moldus. Et ça c'était franchement mauvais selon lui. Mais au moins, il était intelligent, puissant et beau. Drago aussi était un sorcier puissant selon les rumeurs qui couraient dans le Manoir et il était indéniablement magnifique, de son point de vue, avec ses cheveux semblables à des fils d'ors et avec ses deux iris gris tempétueux. Weasley n'était peut-être pas très agréable à regarder avec ses nombreuses tâches de rousseurs et son air continuellement farouche mais au moins, il était intelligent et élève de Poudlard.

En comparaison à eux, lui qu'était-il? Un garçon idiot. Incontestablement moche. Ce côté horrible était accentué par sa petite taille. Sale par toutes les fois où les mains de l'Oncle Vernon avaient caressé sa peau et surtout son sexe. Perverti par le mal. Un petit monstre en fait. Instinctivement, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille à la recherche de chaleur en se sentant mal.

-Aleksandre, quelque chose ne vas pas? S'enquit immédiatement Severus en s'approchant de lui. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, je t'en prie.  
-Je suis désolé, chuchota Aleksandre sans lever la tête. Je suis désolé, papa.  
-De quoi? Tu n'as rien fait, Aleksandre.  
-De pas réussir. J'sais pas pourquoi je suis bête mais j'essaye de changer… et…  
-Oh Aleks, tu es comme tu es et peu m'importe l'âge que tu as. Tu le comprends ça? Je t'aime et ceci pour toujours. Bien sur, tu as des difficultés et tu échoueras à certains moments, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu recommenceras tout ce que tu voudras jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.  
-Mais j'écris mal, donna-t-il comme exemple en frissonnant. Et je sais même pas parler bien!  
-Et alors? Tu vas apprendre petit à petit. À l'école vous apprenez des sortilèges comme celui de désarmement et de bouclier et en les étudiant, tu apprends de nouveaux mots. Tu fais aussi des exercices écrits qui te permettent d'améliorer ton écriture.  
-MAIS ILS SAVENT TOUS LE FAIRE!

Aleksandre se dégagea brutalement des deux bras que son Père avait posés sur ses épaules. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, s'approchant ainsi de la fenêtre. Le temps était nuageux et gris mais la pluie n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez même si ça ne saurait tarder. Observé ainsi, le Parc du Manoir semblait véritablement immense. Il voyait l'herbe s'étendre jusqu'à un portail noir immense. Il voyait aussi la mare. D'ailleurs son Père lui avait dit qu'en été, elle serait parfaite pour aller se rafraîchir et nager à l'intérieur.

-Tu avances à ton rythme, déclara Severus qui n'avait pas bougé, l'observant avec inquiétude. N'ais pas honte de ce que tu es car moi, je suis très fier de toi. Je trouve qu'en plus de cela, tu as beaucoup grandi depuis que tu es venu à la maison. Tu peux prendre ta douche tout seul, manger facilement, t'habiller aussi sans te tromper. Tu as appris de nombreux sortilèges à l'école et acquis d'autres connaissances dans les autres matières comme la Botanique et l'étude des Moldus.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Finalement, Aleksandre se tourna vers lui et murmura qu'il se sentait fatigué. Severus acquiesça et lui proposa d'aller au lit. Cependant le garçon chuchota d'une voix timide le prénom de son cousin. Le cœur de l'adulte fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Jonathan et Aleksandre s'étaient rapprochés plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré en seulement dix jours. C'était tout simplement fantastique.

-Tu peux veiller sur ton cousin? Sollicita Severus en s'adressant à Jonathan en entrant dans la salle de Jeux. Il va certainement s'endormir à cause d'un médicament qu'il a pris.  
-Oui bien sur, accepta Jonathan en invitant Aleksandre à s'allonger près de lui.  
-Merci, et, évites de le toucher s'il s'endort, s'il te plaît, murmura t-il pour qu'Aleksandre ne l'entende pas.

L'étrange requête de son Oncle laissa Jonathan perplexe mais il acquiesça néanmoins. Drago et lui échangèrent un regard confus lorsque la porte se referma silencieusement derrière Severus après qu'il ait embrassé son fils. Jonathan s'aperçut alors qu'Aleksandre s'était allongé de manière à ce que ce soit ses pieds et non sa tête qui le frôle. Le garçon fixait la télévision même si ses yeux paraissaient étrangement brumeux.

Pour Drago et Jonathan, Aleksandre était une énigme à lui seul. Ce changement permanent d'émotions était plus que troublant et difficile à comprendre. Les deux Serpentards avaient vu le garçon passer de la tristesse, à la limite des pleurs, à une ivresse de joie incontrôlable en quelques minutes. Mais c'était surtout ce passé douloureux qui le faisait paraître si étrange, si mystique. Les cauchemars récurrents dont il souffrait, son besoin de pratiquement toujours serrer quelque chose contre lui, souvent c'était son doudou, comme pour à la fois conserver un semblant de chaleur et se protéger des autres.

Oh et la confirmation à Jonathan de son suivi psychiatrique par Aleksandre lui-même les laissaient toujours un peu perplexe. Jusque là, ni Drago ni Jonathan n'avait alors eu réellement conscience des dommages que sa maltraitance avait laissés en lui. Il y avait plus que ce recul mental qui s'était fait plus ou moins inconsciemment dans le but de se protéger d'une manière ou d'une autre des autres. Comme leur avait expliqué Severus lorsqu'ils méprisaient encore l'enfant, et leur comportement s'était révélé véritablement stupide. En réalité, Aleksandre était brisé. Totalement par les mauvais traitements endurés jour après jour.

L'énonciation de ceux-ci, de ces sévices horribles, leur avait été donnée très sommairement. Des coups. Les privations de nourriture. Et le pire évidemment: les viols et autres attouchements sexuels par son Oncle. À chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Drago sentait un frisson l'envahir et un dégoût profond survenait à l'encontre de l'homme qui avait osé faire ça à un garçon aussi adorable qu'Aleksandre. Et non, ce n'était même pas parce que c'était Aleksandre mais c'était simplement quelque chose d'horrible, d'inimaginable mais aussi d'incompréhensible pour lui! Comment ce monstre pouvait-il prendre un quelconque plaisir en violant un enfant innocent?

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire, Malefoy? Demanda poliment Hermione en se levant.  
-Non, répondit le blond, troublé.  
-Aleks… oh, il dort, constata la Gryffondor avec un sourire attendri.

Évidemment, la jeune femme passa devant Jonathan, la tête haute et l'ignora superbement. L'adolescent grimaça en gardant les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Hermione, avec qui il avait pourtant les meilleurs relations parmi les Gryffondors, refusait de lui adresser la parole ou de ne serait-ce le regarder depuis qu'il avait insulté ouvertement et avec virulence, les nés-Moldus. Jonathan comprenait parfaitement sa colère vis à vis de cela mais voir la jeune fille aussi distante avec lui minait quelque peu son moral. Même Drago était plus considéré que lui par Granger et c'était pour dire à quel point elle l'ignorait!

Une soudaine explosion fit pratiquement trembler les murs du Manoir et la voix de lionne de Mrs Weasley rugit un instant plus tard contre les jumeaux qui tentaient de nouvelles expériences dans leur chambre. Étrangement, les deux frères avaient reçu l'aide, presque inaperçue, de leur Professeur de Potion. Il leur avait généreusement prêté un Chaudron en étain même s'ils avaient dû écouter un sermon couvert de menaces sur l'utilisation de celui-ci et le soin qu'ils devaient y porter. Et le Professeur Snape accédait, la plupart du temps, à chacune de leur requête en ce qui concernait les ingrédients.

Ronald Weasley qui s'était montré plus que silencieux depuis sa bagarre avec le neveu de son Professeur de Potion bondit sur ses pieds et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ses deux frères dont les rires étouffés leur parvenaient. Oui, Jonathan regrettait de s'être laissé emporter de cette façon et encore plus d'avoir porté des insultes aussi graves. Oui, il regrettait d'avoir avouer, sous l'effet de la colère, le méfait qui l'avait conduit aux portes de Poudlard. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester Ron Weasley. Autant les autres enfants rouquins étaient agréables, amusants pour la plupart, autant celui-ci n'était qu'un imbécile qui, d'après les rumeurs, tentait de régner chez les Gryffondors en prenant la place de son ancien meilleur ami: Harry Potter.

Oui, oui, ancien. Il l'avait hurlé au beau milieu d'un repas lorsque son Père, Arthur, avait évoqué Harry. Immédiatement, les yeux de Sirius s'étaient voilés et une boule énorme avait pris place dans sa gorge se forçant à rester silencieux. Cependant, Ronald avait reniflé dédaigneusement à l'évocation du Survivant. Ce fut son Père, oui et cela était vraiment assez surprenant pour laisser un grand malaise envahir le Manoir, qui le gifla violemment lorsqu'il hurla en se levant: '_Il n'est qu'un sale traître qui a eu peur! Je ne serais même pas étonné qu'il ait rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui alors arrêtez de vous morfondre pour lui'. _Au début, Jonathan avait cru que c'était Sirius qui allait étrangler le garçon mais c'était Mr Weasley qui s'était montré le plus rapide.

-Le Professeur Snape vient de partir, annonça Hermione en revenant, les mains chargées de verres remplis de jus de citrouille. Il n'a pas pu vous prévenir qu'il devait déjà transplaner. Tes parents aussi, Malefoy.  
-Oh, répondit Jonathan déconcerté en jetant un coup d'œil à Aleksandre qui avait ouvert brusquement les yeux. Il reviendra plus tard, Aleksandre, ne t'inquiète pas. Oncle Severus a dit que tu devais te reposer pour le moment.

Avec hésitation, le garçon reposa sa tête contre l'accoudoir de la banquette sans détacher son regard craintif des yeux de son cousin qui tentait au maximum de paraître rassurant même si la nervosité apparaissait sur son visage. Il craignait plus que tout que quelque chose n'arrive à son cousin en l'absence de Severus. Bien sur, sa Mère était toujours là mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour réconforter et calmer le jeune Snape.

Le soulagement détendit ses traits lorsqu'Aleksandre referma les yeux sans poser plus de questions auxquelles il aurait bien été incapable de répondre. Drago et lui commencèrent à chuchoter en émettant différentes suppositions sur les raisons qui auraient pu conduire Severus et les époux Malefoy près du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ils ne nous disent jamais rien, constata amèrement Drago en étendant ses jambes. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

La frustration de Drago envers cette injustice ne put s'étendre plus loin car il fut coupé par une alarme stridente qui se déclencha. Jonathan leva inutilement les yeux vers le plafond, le visage affolé puis il tourna la tête vers les autres qui étaient tous aussi figés que lui. Aleksandre fut brusquement réveillé par le bruit perçant et il se redressa si vivement qu'il manqua de tomber au sol. Machinalement, Jonathan tendit un bras vers lui pour le retenir malgré son bref mouvement de recul.

Ce fut alors les nombreux cris à l'étage inférieur et les pas de course qui sortirent les adolescents de leur stupeur. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et Hermione fut la première à ouvrir la porte à la volée, manquant de la jeter dans la figure de Ginny qui ne protesta même pas.

Désorienté, Aleksandre se leva à son tour même si la pièce était déjà vide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il jeta un regard apeuré autour de lui, à la fois effrayé et exaspéré par le bruit sifflant de cette étrange alarme. Les jambes légèrement cotonneuses de par son réveil brusque, le garçon fit quelques pas en dehors de la Salle de Jeux et tout aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, l'alarme disparut, plongeant le Manoir dans un silence étouffant. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Seulement le silence régnait.

-JE NE COMPRENDS PAS TOUT SIMPLEMENT CET ORDRE! DES INSANITÉS VOILÀ CE QUE C'EST!

Sirius. Aleksandre était certain que la voix qui venait de faire pratiquement trembler les murs appartenait à Sirius. Une voix d'une tonalité beaucoup plus basse parvint à Aleksandre même s'il ne réussit pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Courant quasiment le long du couloir pour découvrir la raison de cet éclat mais aussi de ce vacarme assourdissant, Aleksandre dérapa et il tomba sur ses fesses dans un bruit sourd. Grimaçant sous la douleur occasionné à son derrière, il resta assis sur le tapis, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Aleksandre amorçait un geste pour se relever lorsque son prénom fut hélé. Relevant les yeux, le garçon découvrit Drago qui approchait à grandes enjambées, un air inquiet inscrit sur son visage. Le blond s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Tout va bien?  
-J'ai…

Mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge en fixant Drago. Le rouge lui monta subitement aux joues en prenant conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait mal aux fesses! L'enfant baissa la tête et sursauta lorsque la main de Drago se posa sur son épaule. Malgré lui, il se recroquevilla un instant sur lui avant de se détendre: c'était Drago, il ne risquait rien.

Le jeune Serpentard resta mal à l'aise à fixer lui aussi Aleksandre. Voir quelqu'un toujours se recroqueviller au moindre contact était déstabilisant et même si à présent il s'était fait à l'idée que son Parrain avait un fils retardé mentalement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parfois dévisager le garçon pour… le comprendre peut-être. Il ne savait pas trop mais d'une certaine manière, Aleksandre et ses manières d'animal blessé, d'enfant à la fois épanoui et refermé l'intriguait, le fascinait. Il était tout à la fois: le bonheur, la peur, le plaisir et la joie de vivre, le désespoir et les larmes. Et Drago était parfaitement conscient d'ignorer beaucoup d'autres choses au sujet du garçon.

-Qu'est…  
-Oh, il y a eu une attaque, coupa sombrement Drago en fermant un instant les yeux. Tu-Sais-Qui a finalement décidé de lancer ses troupes apparemment au centre du Royaume-Uni. Un petit bourg à ce que j'ai compris. Les membres de l'Ordre sont partis combattre même si je ne crains que les effectifs soient trop faibles pour réussir à quelque chose contre les Mangemorts.

Le regard éberlué d'Aleksandre fit réagir Drago qui eut un faible sourire. Oh bien sur, sa phrase pouvait paraître légèrement compliquée pour le cousin de son meilleur ami. Il haussa les épaules puis se redressa en constatant qu'ils étaient toujours au sol et que les cris de colère de Sirius provenant du Salon étaient de plus en plus forts. Drago tendit une main apaisante à Aleksandre qui la regardait un instant, avec un mélange de méfiance et de crainte, avant d'y glisser la sienne, plus petite et tremblante. Une fois qu'il fut debout, Drago le regarda en attendant une réponse ou alors une réaction de ce dernier.

Et en effet, le cerveau du garçon tournait à vive allure en tentant de saisir le sens de ces deux longues phrases. Comment Drago avait-il fait pour aligner autant de mots à la suite, sans bafouiller ni hésiter et en plus de cela, utiliser des mots de pleins de lettres? Impressionné. Voilà comment se trouvait Aleksandre en regardant les yeux gris de l'adolescent qui le dévisageait. Oh bien sur, son Père ou encore Ivan et même Elena, Lucius ou Jonathan utilisaient très souvent des phrases comme ça -et honnêtement, comment faisaient-ils?- mais Drago s'était adressé à lui ainsi, et même s'il ne comprenait rien, c'était flatteur dans un sens.

-Tu n'as pas compris? Demanda Drago en riant gentiment.  
-Non, marmonna Aleksandre, les joues rougies.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas si important.  
-SI! Protesta Aleksandre. Voldemort a attaqué?

La fatigue due aux médicaments qu'il avait ingurgités plus tôt commençait à se faire ressentir mais Aleksandre ne voulait pas retourner se coucher sans savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement. Drago resta muet à sa question, laissant un soupir las traverser ses lèvres roses, puis le jeune homme lui demanda de le suivre jusque dans le Salon où il comprendrait.

Quoi! Si Voldemort avait attaqué un endroit du Royaume-Uni qu'il soit Moldu ou non, c'était catastrophique. Le visage déjà pâle d'Aleksandre blêmit à cette idée. Il ignorait comment l'homme-serpent pouvait attaquer -avec des chars et des bombes comme les Moldus dans le film qu'il avait regardé avant les vacances avec Jeremy ou alors avec l'aide des baguettes magiques ?- mais ça devait certainement être mauvais. Et dangereux. Et son Père y était. Oh. Merlin.

Aleksandre n'eut pas le temps de s'horrifier sur ce fait qu'ils pénétraient déjà dans le Salon. Sirius faisait les cents pas devant la Cheminée, le visage rouge, les bras raides le long de son corps où ses poings étaient crispés de fureur. Assis dans les fauteuils, les adolescents semblaient tous horrifiés, le visage pâle, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude et rivés sur Sirius pour s'occuper l'esprit.

-Sirius calme-toi, demanda une nouvelle fois Elena, une trace de supplication dans la voix. J'ai conscience, non nous avons _tous _conscience que ta situation précaire est difficile à supporter mais il est préférable que tu restes en sécurité, ici, plutôt que d'aller risquer ta liberté voire même ta vie pour un combat.  
-Et pourquoi? S'entêta l'animagus en jetant un regard furieux à la Cheminée. Et pourquoi? Mon filleul a disparu! Il se balade dans la nature. Oh et Dumbledore, notre Sainteté même, qui était au courant de ce qui se passait chez cette famille ignoble de Moldu n'a rien fait d'autre que répéter : ' Mais non Sirius, c'est pour son bien qu'il va chez les Dursley chaque année. Vous savez, le _sang.' _Non je ne savais pas et maintenant il a disparu! DISPARU!

Aleksandre sursauta et un étrange goût se logea dans sa bouche suite aux paroles emplies de désespoir de son _ancien_ Parrain. Il resta sur le seuil de la porte, appuyé contre le mur pour ne pas chanceler, à fixer l'homme qui, à ses yeux, avait représenté son premier espoir de quitter son Oncle. Oh oui, c'était un des souvenirs les plus marquants dans son esprit. Dans les brumes de son esprit et de ses souvenirs hasardeux, Aleksandre était certain d'une chose: il avait profondément aimé Sirius et aujourd'hui encore, avoir l'homme près de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre était un réconfort.

Drago s'était réinstallé près d'un Jonathan livide, mourant d'inquiétude pour son Oncle. Même Drago semblait devenir de plus en plus pâle à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient: ses parents étaient avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius participait certainement à l'attaque et Narcissa… Narcissa devait être en train de se ronger le sang au Manoir de Voldemort.

-Et quoi, rajouta soudainement Sirius en s'arrêtant, la voix basse comme si la lassitude avait gagné sur sa rage de vaincre. Que dois-je faire maintenant? Rester ici et attendre. Je le fais tous les jours, tous les jours, je ne fais rien. Je ne dis rien. Je suis amorphe, ne réagissant à rien. C'est ce que veux Dumbledore mais aussi puissant soit-il, il n'est pas infaillible Elena et tu le sais! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Il a laissé Harry seul, sans famille et sans un entraînement adéquat à sa situation particulière. Il refait les mêmes erreurs avec ces enfants.

Malgré elle, Elena ne put se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil aux adolescents qui paraissaient désemparés. À présent, ils observaient le fugitif avec un intérêt encore plus grand. Rares étaient les personnes au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix qui osaient, publiquement en plus de cela, critiquer Dumbledore. À vrai dire, Sirius se fichait pas mal de détruire l'image idéaliste que tous ces étudiants s'étaient forgés sur leur précieux Directeur.

-Tout le monde veut les tenir à l'écart. Pourquoi? Ils vont tous êtres impliqués dans la guerre et un jour, le plus tard possible je l'espère, ils devront se battre pour échapper aux Mangemorts. Même si cela arrive lors d'une bataille banale, sans préméditation contre eux. Mais Dumbledore veut, encore et encore, les protéger en refusant de leur fournir un entraînement. Seul Jonathan et peut-être Drago sont capables aujourd'hui d'échapper aux Mangemorts.

Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce et Aleksandre toujours appuyé contre le mur sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Un rappel et des souvenirs. Un rappel brusque et puissant de son ancienne vie. De cette vie qu'il voulait oublier, rejeter, éloigner et enfouir le plus possible. La rayer de son esprit serait merveilleux mais là, à l'instant même, les propos de Sirius, les larmes contenues dans les yeux de Hermione, les oreilles rouges de Ronald, les regards lourds de sens que les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent balayèrent tous les efforts qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs mois pour se libérer de son _ancien lui. _

Est-ce que grandir signifiait souffrir? Est-ce que devenir grand et arrêter de sucer son pouce en rangeant son doudou devenu si précieux dans un placard lui permettrait d'être comme Sirius ou encore Elena? Mais en les voyant, les deux debout face à face, Aleksandre ne voulait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas devenir comme eux. Tellement de tristesse transparaissait d'eux, tellement de peines, de colère, de rancœur! Il ne voulait pas _re_devenir comme cela.

Était-ce trop de rêver d'un monde merveilleux où il serait grand, très grand, et qu'il vivrait encore avec son Père, Elena et Jonathan? Où ses phrases, oui les siennes, seraient belles, longues? Était-ce idiot de rêver qu'il était à la fois _intelligent, _grand et _heureux_. Les trois en même temps?

-Sirius a…  
-raison, termina George à la suite de son jumeau, en se tournant vers Elena. Vous devez convaincre…  
-… le Professeur Dumbledore et les autres de nous apprendre!  
-Nous ne pouvons pas rester ainsi démuni! Intervint Ginny, une flamme de détermination illuminant son regard.

Et lorsque les yeux d'Aleksandre furent remplis de larmes prêtes à glisser silencieusement sur ses joues, Jonathan se tourna brusquement vers lui comme s'il prenait conscience uniquement à ce moment là de sa présence. Immédiatement, Aleksandre baissa la tête en direction du sol à la fois pour dissimuler son visage tourmenté et son regard triste mais aussi pour que l'attention ne se porte pas sur lui. Malgré sa fatigue écrasante qui le faisait pratiquement trembler, il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de cet endroit, de dormir lorsque son Père arriverait!

-Aleksandre, chuchota t-il avec inquiétude.

Comme il s'y attendait, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et la culpabilité d'avoir proférer de telles choses envahit le visage ravagé de Sirius qui ouvrit la bouche pour se répandre en excuse mais Elena le devança et s'approcha de son neveu qui tressaillit nerveusement.

-Tu devrais être couché, murmura-t-elle avec un ton joyeux qui sonnait horriblement faux. Tu dois être épuisé.  
-Arrête! Arrête de faire comme si tout bien! Comme si tout va bien!  
-Oh non Aleksandre, je… tenta Elena, désemparée. Je…  
-NON!

**oOo**

Lucius sentit sa respiration s'accélérer de plus en plus en entendant les cris déchirants et suppliants d'une femme derrière lui. Ses doigts se contractèrent autour de sa baguette magique jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent blancs et sans regarder sa prochaine victime, il murmura le sortilège de la mort. Un éclair vert jaillit de son arme, toucha l'homme à la poitrine le faisant s'effondrer au sol, l'horreur inscrite à jamais sur son visage.

Le massacre durait depuis ce qu'il avait l'impression être de longues et interminables heures. Ils avaient tous été convoqués comme pour une réunion banale jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prononce le mot fatidique: '_aujourd'hui' _avec des lèvres frémissantes de joie à l_'_idée du bain de sang qui se pré, Severus et lui avaient échangé un regard, alarmés, inquiets mais surtout déconfits. L'effet de surprise allait être mémorable selon leur Maître qui était persuadé que l'Ordre du Phénix allait se montrer surpris d'une attaque matinale. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas eu tort.

-Stupéfix!

Instinctivement, l'aristocrate sut que ce sortilège lui était destiné si bien qu'il se retourna à temps pour contrer le sortilège. Remus. Il put voir la surprise teinter les traits du Loup-garou qui hésita une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il le reconnut malgré le masque qu'il portait. Mais les Mangemorts autour d'eux ne leur laissaient pas le choix: ils devaient combattre ou tout du moins faire semblant.

Un combat s'engagèrent entre eux. Certainement le moins sanglant et le moins violent que la petite bourgade dans un coin de Leeds au centre du Royaume-Uni connaissait depuis le début de cette boucherie. Les Moldus terrifiés hurlaient en courant mais un sortilège vert réussissait toujours à les atteindre. Ils ne comprenaient pas. C'était, avec la peur, le sentiment le plus récurrent. Voldemort avait préféré attaquer une de ces villes bourgeoises plutôt qu'une grande ville dont le massacre alerterait inévitablement les forces Moldus mais aussi Sorcières en laissant plus de chance à ses hommes d'en sortir vainqueurs.

Bellatrix exultait. Son visage durcit par la soif de vengeance et le plaisir de voir tous ces gens hurler, pleurer, supplier mais surtout mourir sous leurs sortilèges, la rendait folle de joie. Elle attendait un instant pareil depuis tant d'années. À Azkaban, pour tenir le coup, elle avait rêvé de ces bains de sang qu'elle organisait le plus souvent avec le Lord. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait enfin assouvir ce désir incontrôlable de tuer.

Le Lord lui avait confié le déroulement de l'attaque. C'était peut-être pour cela que la rue était aussi sanglante. Seul Lucius était capable d'organiser méthodiquement un tel massacre. Et encore, l'homme paraissait s'être ramolli ces dernières années. Mais aujourd'hui était _son _jour. À elle. Et elle prenait un plaisir fou à faire cracher des flammes de sa baguette pour encercler chaque maison, pour faire cramer tous les corps.

-Ton heure est venu petit Moldu… Avada Kedavra! Siffla t'elle en direction d'un Moldu qui, blessé à la jambe, rampait au sol en pleurant.

Une dizaine de mètre plus loin, Severus tentait de faire abstraction à tous ces cris, ces larmes, de la fumée étouffante qui l'encerclait depuis que ses condisciples brûlaient les petites maisonnettes. Abstraction de ces hurlements perçants, cette agitation, en lançant à l'aveuglette des sortilèges de stupéfixion informulés qui pouvaient aisément passer pour d'autres sortilèges bien plus dangereux. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas si tôt. Le Lord ne devait pas attaquer aussi tôt!

C'était stupide mais penser à Aleksandre lui permettait de serrer sa baguette magique plus fermement et de lancer de simple sortilège de stupéfixion ou encore d'entrave à ses victimes sans flancher face à cette horreur. Il pouvait très bien se laisser prendre un sortilège mais inévitablement, il serait mené au Ministère pour finir à Azkaban. Loin de son fils et de sa famille. Et cela, c'était hors de question. Près de lui, il voyait tous ces condisciples tuer aussi facilement que s'ils prononçaient un sortilège d'attraction.

Le Maître des Potions était incapable de décrire les émotions qui le saisissaient à la gorge, lui donnant la nausée. Depuis quatorze ans, le monde n'avait connu aucune tuerie perpétrée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ce jour, cette paix était renversée. Un mal pour un bien, songea un instant Severus avant de se fustiger. Il ne pouvait pas penser à tous ces innocents qui mourraient et à ces dizaines de cadavres qui l'entouraient déjà, et se dire que leur mort était bénéfique pour une chose: la révélation du retour de Lord Voldemort. Il était inhumain de penser cela.

-Ex lumina!

Bêtement, Severus regarda le rayon bleuté qui quitta la baguette magique de son opposant, visiblement un auror lui signalant ainsi que le Ministère était arrivé sur place, puis le toucher. Il fut soulevé du sol par un souffle invisible et retomba quelques mètres plus loin poussant un cri rauque lorsque tout son corps hurla de douleur face à la chute douloureuse. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'attendre que la douleur ne se passe et il bondit sur ses pieds avec autant d'agilité que dans ses toutes jeunes années. Combien de temps tout ceci allait encore continuer?

-Sev! L'appela soudainement quelqu'un à sa droite.

Lucius.

-Severus, répéta Lucius en s'approchant de lui à grandes enjambées.  
-Quoi? Demanda abruptement le Maître des Potions en se baissant pour éviter des pierres d'une maison qui éclatait.  
-Nous sommes des monstres.

Et alors, le Maître des Potions s'aperçut que Lucius comprenait. Oui, il comprenait vraiment, il prenait conscience des actes terribles qu'il avait commis pendant des années au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, comme pour Severus, avait été en quelque sorte un mentor voire même un Père. Les Malefoy avaient rejoint Dumbledore et l'Ordre pour, avant tout, offrir une protection à Drago et même si Lucius avait encore quelques problèmes avec la pureté du sang, il acceptait facilement son intégration dans l'Ordre. Mais jamais Lucius n'avait _compris_ l'horreur qu'il créait en étant Mangemort, lançant si facilement les sortilèges impardonnables.

Peut-être que cette prise de conscience venait de se réaliser parce qu'il combattait contre des personnes qu'il côtoyait chaque jour voire avec qui il était devenu amis comme Remus ou d'autres. Ou bien l'évolution avait eu lieu à la disparition de Samaël et que seulement cette première attaque depuis lors effectuait un changement notable et visible chez le blond.

Dans tous les cas, Lucius avait compris. Et ça ne pouvait qu'être bien.

**oOo**

Au Manoir Snape, la situation, bien que meilleure, n'était pas plus joyeuse. Toujours regroupés dans le salon, tous attendaient silencieusement. Un signe, une arrivée prouvant que tout allait bien pour tout le monde. Grâce à un sortilège ancien trouvé dans un livre de rune par Elena, Lucius et Severus avaient réussi à établir une connexion entre le Manoir Snape et celui des Malefoy. Ils n'avaient pas tentés le domaine de Voldemort, craignant que l'homme ne le remarque trop facilement. L'un d'eux avait dû rentrer rapidement au Manoir Malefoy pour déclencher l'alarme de danger et la faire sonner chez les Snape.

Il y avait aussi Aleksandre. Aleksandre qui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre en s'échappant des bras de sa Tante alors qu'elle tentait de le rassurer. Il s'était probablement endormi, assommé par les médicaments car il ne lui avait pas répondu lorsqu'elle était venue le voir alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit.

La tension était si forte que Jonathan se leva, échangeant un regard avec sa Mère. Avec cet évènement, toutes les discordes avec elle étaient oubliées et il ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'elle l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Rougissant légèrement lorsque tous les regards se portaient sur lui alors qu'elle l'étouffait pratiquement, Jonathan jeta un regard à Drago.

Les deux Serpentards quittèrent le Salon, silencieux. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Le choc était bien trop important. C'était la première fois, oui vraiment la toute première fois, où tous deux prenaient conscience du danger que courait leur famille à jouer les espions. Et ce danger était énorme. Suicidaire même.

-On va voir Aleksandre? Proposa Jonathan la gorge serrée. Il ne doit pas être très bien lui non plus…

Drago accepta, un peu hébété. Parfois, l'existence d'Aleksandre lui rappelait l'absence de Samaël et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler intérieurement de rage et de tristesse. C'était douloureux. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait de toute part, le faisant presque hurler de douleur à chaque fois que ce prénom -si beau, si tendre- flottait dans son esprit, lui rappelant inévitablement que Samaël était absent. Définitivement.

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre doucement, Jonathan put voir qu'Aleksandre venait tout juste de se réveiller. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules étaient ébouriffés et emmêlés. Ses yeux noirs et verts étaient bouffis de sommeil et il se les frottait d'une main.

-Salut Aleks, murmura Jonathan en pénétrant dans la Chambre. On venait voir comment tu allais.  
-J'ai fait dodo… Où papa? Bégaya l'enfant en serrant sa peluche contre lui.  
-Il n'est pas encore rentré, répondit Drago d'une voix incroyablement douce. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra te voir dès qu'il arrivera.  
-Promis? Chuchota Aleksandre.  
-Promis, acquiescèrent les deux Serpentards en même temps.

Le soulagement atteignit le visage d'Aleksandre qui eut un petit sourire après avoir bailler. Il observa son cousin et Drago. Ils étaient simplement là, debout au milieu de sa chambre où l'obscurité régnait malgré la petite veilleuse dont il était incapable de se séparer pour dormir.

-Vous v'lez dormir?

La proposition innocente d'Aleksandre qui remit précipitamment son pouce dans sa bouche après avoir parlé, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse, les fit sourire. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant il désignait de sa main libre le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Finalement, Drago et Jonathan se déchaussèrent et s'installèrent dans le lit, de chaque côté d'Aleksandre.

Sans pouvoir se contenir, un énorme sourire illumina le visage de Jonathan en remarquant que la réaction d'Aleksandre d'être si proche de deux personnes à la fois fut seulement une légère crispation avant de se détendre et se recoucher. Aleksandre semblait commencer à lui faire totalement confiance ainsi qu'à Drago. C'était tout simplement génial.

En quelques minutes, Aleksandre replongea dans le sommeil et les deux meilleurs amis restèrent simplement silencieux, fixant le plafond circulaire et étrange de la pièce et écoutant la respiration calme de l'endormi.

* * *

**Bonjour, je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews mais sachez que ça me fait énormément plaisir et que je vous remercie:D  
Ensuite, l'attaque est finalement arrivée ^^ Ce chaptire vous a-til plu?  
A mercredi prochain!**

**Passez une bonne fin de semaine!**


	29. XXIX: Discussion matinale

**Chapitre XXVIII: Conversation matinale.**

Le lendemain matin, Aleksandre glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons moelleux. Il se sentait tout courbaturé par la longue nuit passée à dormir. Dans tous les cas, Jeremy et Drago avaient retrouvé la chambre du premier pour dormir, quittant ainsi son lit.

Dès que son esprit fut sorti des brumes du sommeil, le garçon s'interrogea immédiatement sur la présence de son Père au Manoir. Dans son sommeil, il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et il espérait que tout allait bien. Après tout, il avait fermé les yeux dès que sa tête s'était posée sur l'oreiller alors que les Mangemorts attaquaient toujours.

À présent parfaitement réveillé, les yeux grands ouverts, Aleksandre se hâta pour quitter sa chambre en silence. Il lança un coup d'œil à sa peluche qu'il tenait dans ses mains et ne put se résoudre à la laisser tomber sur son lit. Son réveil, un vif d'or qui volait au dessus de son socle, affichait une heure bien matinale qui ne lui ressemblait pas durant les vacances: sept heures et sept minutes. Il avait pris l'agréable habitude d'ouvrir les yeux aux alentours de dix heures pour engloutir un petit déjeuner énorme.

Marchant silencieusement dans le couloir pour ne réveiller personne, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son Père. Il était toujours impressionné par les deux cloisons en bois où des arabesques étaient gravées. Seules les chambres de son Père et d'Elena possédaient une entrée comme celle-ci. Poussant doucement la porte, Aleksandre plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine pénombre.

Malgré lui, un frisson parcourut son échine. Il avait pris l'habitude de toujours être entouré d'une source de lumière, même faible, et rentrer dans la chambre de son père si grande, si magnifique et surtout si sombre l'effrayait légèrement.

-Papa? Chuchota t-il.

Évidemment, seul le silence lui répondit. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un lit énorme, encadré par deux fenêtres cachées par des rideaux violets épais. Sous l'épaisse couette noire, son Père, le visage tourné vers l'immense armoire en bois ancien, dormait. Ses traits étaient légèrement crispés comme s'il s'était endormi, tourmenté.

Hésitant, Aleksandre avança à petits pas jusqu'au lit haut et examina le visage de son Père. Le teint blafard, les paupières closes mais contractées, la mâchoire serrée, l'homme paraissait simplement dormir. Mais il n'était pas plongé dans un doux rêve comme Aleksandre en faisait. La fatigue se lisait facilement sur ses traits.

-Tu vois, il dort, murmura Aleksandre à l'intention de son serpent qu'il gardait contre sa poitrine.

À nouveau, il hésita à réveiller son Père. Il ignorait à quelle heure celui-ci s'était endormi et lui, lorsqu'il se couchait plus tard qu'habituellement était épuisé pour toute la journée, ressentant même le besoin de faire une sieste. Optant pour un nouveau choix, il fit le tour du lit imposant et le plus discrètement possible, il grimpa dessus, retenant de justesse une exclamation surprise lorsque le matelas s'enfonça sous son poids.

Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, Aleksandre garda les yeux rivés sur le plafond, représentant une peinture d'art. Le tableau représentait une grande forêt avec d'étranges animaux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler cette représentation vu le peu de temps qu'il passait dans cette pièce. Petit à petit, Aleksandre se rapprocha de son Père jusqu'à le toucher. Cependant, dès que sa main se glissa sous les draps pour chercher celle de son père, celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se redressant.

-Aleksandre? Que fais-tu là?

Le garçon ramena brutalement son bras contre lui, effrayé par le ton agressif de son Père. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de baisser les yeux sur ses genoux. Ses mains se serrèrent plus que nécessaire autour du cou de son serpent.

-J'ai été surpris, mon Cœur, se rattrapa Severus en soupirant.

Le Maître des Potions frotta ses yeux fatigués avec ses mains. La nuit avait été courte. L'émotion intense. Bien que l'attaque eut lieu en début de journée, elle s'était étendue sur plusieurs heures durant lesquelles, de nombreux Aurors furent envoyés à St Mangouste ou directement à la morgue. Rares étaient les Mangemorts ayant succombés face à l'Ordre ou au Ministère, tous deux pris par surprise.

Ensuite, Lucius et lui avaient dû rester auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'attaque avait été grandiose pour le Lord. Il avait rejoint son lit à trois heures du matin après une autre réunion. Cette fois-ci avec Dumbledore.

-Tu as bien dormi? S'enquit Severus pour détendre son fils. Elena m'a dit que tu avais dormi pratiquement toute la journée.  
-Papa, tu étais où?

Surpris, Severus s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit, tentant de se réveiller complètement. Ses anciens réflexes étaient responsables de ce réveil assez brusque mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait cela. Il tourna la tête vers son fils, observant chacun de ses traits. Ainsi, le garçon semblait réellement petit avec la rougeur sur ses joues blanches, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et ses mains qu'il serrait et desserrait autour de son doudou.

Aleksandre savait très bien où son Père était. Enfin, il espionnait pendant l'attaque ou quelque chose dans ce genre là mais l'entendre dire lui ferait prendre conscience qu'à présent, tout le monde était au courant du retour de Voldemort. La population entière s'apercevrait qu'il n'était pas qu'un fou mythomane et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour cesser l'avancée de Voldemort!

-Tu sais, il y a eu un évènement très grave de la faute de Tu-Sais-Qui, expliqua Severus d'une voix douce. Il a envoyé des hommes à lui, les Mangemorts, pour brûler un petit quartier.  
-Alors, il est de retour. Et je suis le Survivant.

Cette affirmation laissa pantois Severus qui poussa un nouveau soupir. Que devait-il répondre à cela? Nier ? Alors qu'Aleksandre restait malgré tout le Survivant, le héros du monde sorcier disgracié encore deux jours plus tôt? C'était stupide et vain. Aleksandre savait qui il était et mentir n'entraînerait que des conséquences désastreuses.

D'un autre côté, lui dire que oui, il restait le Survivant et que la population ingrate du Ministère de la Magie et de tout le Royaume-Uni en général qui l'avait insulté de fou, l'invectivant aux radios et dans les journaux, allait à présent lui demander de l'aide, l'appeler au secours était une mauvaise idée.

Severus ne voulait pas voir la flamme de la vengeance, si ardente et mordante, s'illuminer dans les yeux tellement innocent d'Aleksandre. Car il ne doutait pas que son fils éprouvait une certaine rage, une haine sanglante après la crainte envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Notamment à cause de la mort de Cédric à laquelle il avait dû assister.

-C'est vrai, approuva l'adulte. Tu es le Survivant mais tu es aussi Aleksandre. Tu ne peux rien faire. Et penser à tout cela est une mauvaise idée.  
-Pourtant je suis censé sauver le monde, non? Comme Killy, tu sais dans le film il doit sauver la terre et il va espionner même si c'est toi et Lucius qui le faites.

Comment Aleksandre pouvait avoir une vision si proche de la réalité et pourtant tant éloignée par ses rêves d'enfants? Parfois, Severus avait l'impression de le voir faire un bon spectaculaire dans sa guérison avant de reculer tout aussi soudainement. Aleksandre refusait quelque chose dans le fait de grandir qui l'obligeait à garder cette pensée de son environnement à la fois enfantine mais dure. Délicatement, Severus passa un bras autour des épaules fines de son fils et l'attira près de lui en l'incitant à se reposer contre son corps.

-Killy est un super-héros mais toi, tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. C'est bien aussi d'être juste Aleksandre, non?  
-Dumbledore le voulait, protesta néanmoins Aleksandre en jouant avec un pli de son pyjama. J'étais là pour ça!

Bien sur. Évidemment même. Dumbledore l'espère toujours. Et cet espoir, vain et inutile du point de vue de Severus, le faisait toujours ricaner amèrement. Parce que ce vieil homme qu'il avait tant respecté dans le passé pour le sauver de son Père de substitution -le Lord- avait montré son côté machiavélique en manipulant Harry aussi aisément.

À présent, le jeune Golden Boy était sous les épaisses couvertures de l'homme qu'il avait si ardemment détesté. Cela aussi, cette haine et cette colère envers _tous _les Serpentards, faisaient partie du plan de Dumbledore pour conserver l'enfant dans la bonne ligne de conduite. Malgré la haine qui l'aveuglait envers Harry Potter, Severus avait toujours su que Drago et lui pouvaient s'entendre mais Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas qu'Harry se fasse des amis dans la maison qui avait accueilli son Héritier.

-Tu n'es pas considéré pour te battre Aleksandre, rétorqua Severus, malade à l'idée que son fils pense une telle chose. Ce n'est pas ton rôle et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète de cela! Et en plus, je connais beaucoup de monde qui tient énormément à toi sans pour autant savoir que tu t'appelais Harry Potter.  
-J'sais pas. C'était avant, maintenant je suis là.  
-En effet mais il ne faut pas séparer ton passé et ton présent mon cœur. Tout reste enfoui au fond de toi. Juste là.

En disant cela, Severus posa sa main libre sur la poitrine de son fils pour désigner le cœur. Aleksandre regarda cette grande main, posée contre son cœur et il ferma les yeux. C'était si bon, si agréable d'être simplement là. Entre les draps blancs et soyeux du lit de l'homme le plus important de son monde. Qu'importe le reste, le passé, le présent ou le futur. Le plus important était ce moment si doux entre eux. Aleksandre aurait aimé que cet instant ne cesse jamais, qu'il se fige à tout jamais pour en profiter à chaque seconde, pour le respirer comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

Son Père avait raison, comme toujours. Il n'était pas né pour affronter un méchant mage noir. Ce n'était pas son travail. Dumbledore n'avait qu'à le faire au lieu de reléguer la tâche sur ses épaules, à lui. Ce n'était pas très courageux de sa part! De toute manière, il s'appelait à présent Aleksandre Snape et rien ne le rendait plus heureux et plus fier que cela parce que pour la toute première fois de son existence, il avait une famille.

Même s'il avait été méchant avec Elena, sous l'emprise de la colère et de l'angoisse, elle était adorable. Il ne comprenait plus les différentes raisons aberrantes qui l'avaient poussé à craindre la jeune femme au début. Et son cousin était tout simplement génial. En fait, ils étaient sa famille.

-Tu sais, Sirius est triste, murmura Aleksandre en levant de quelques millimètres la tête pour croiser le regard de son Père. Il a beaucoup crié hier et ça m'a fait penser à… _avant._ J'aime pas qu'il soit triste et je crois que c'est à cause de moi…  
-J'en ai entendu parler, confia Severus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, et c'est certain que ton absence lui pèse.  
-Pourquoi? Je suis lourd?

Malgré la situation qui ne prêtait pas vraiment à l'humour, Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire léger après que la surprise soit passée. Par Merlin, où Aleksandre allait-il trouver de telles choses?

-Non pas du tout, cela veut simplement dire que ça le fait souffrir. Tu vois, c'est une image, ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que tu es lourd.  
-Oh. C'est bizarre, murmura Aleksandre très impressionné. Je le dirais un jour pour faire bien!  
-D'accord, acquiesça Severus, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça fera bien d'utiliser cette expression. Je disais donc que le plus important pour Sirius, c'est que tu sois heureux et en bonne santé même s'il ignore où tu te trouve. Je trouve que tu es en assez bonne santé, non?  
-Moi aussi, confirma le garçon, un large sourire éclairant son visage. J'ai eu peur de faire mal à Sirius, tu sais. Mais s'il veut que je sois heureux, c'est bon alors.

L'expression malhabile d'Aleksandre n'empêcha pas la montée d'émotion qui saisit Severus. Dans un élan incontrôlable, l'homme resserra sa prise autour du corps de son fils et le colla un peu plus contre lui, déposant un baiser appuyé sur le front de celui-ci. Il était heureux. Aleksandre était heureux. Pas tous les jours, pas à chaque instant, certes, mais il était heureux d'être ici, près de lui.

La plus grande crainte de Severus en ce qui concernait Aleksandre, après l'idée que quelque chose de mal lui arrive, était le moment où il allait commencer à grandir et à montrer une capacité à faire le tri dans ses souvenirs et à les hiérarchiser pour assembler son passé et son présent d'un seul bloc. Et là, le rappel de leurs discordes lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas voir son fils, non en aucun cas, le rejeter sous prétexte qu'il avait été un professeur stupide, caustique, haineux envers lui.

Même s'il devait subir le rejet de son fils pour que celui-ci s'épanouisse, Severus l'accepterait. Car avant son bonheur, il y avait le sien. Et qu'importe comment celui-ci se présentait, il l'accepterait. Même s'il devait s'effacer de la vie de l'adolescent. Il espérait, priait même, qu'en grandissant, il resterait toujours l'image de ce papa génial et super fort qu'Aleksandre avait de lui. C'était horriblement Poufsouffle et niais mais tellement réel et réconfortant.

Dans tout les cas, Severus soutenait le coup d'éclat de Sirius. Lucius et Remus avaient eux aussi adhéré à l'idée d'entraîner les enfants, au moins superficiellement pour qu'ils puissent se défendre autrement qu'avec des sortilèges de désarmement ou de stupéfixion. Molly, considérant que ses quatre enfants, qui n'étaient pas encore impliqués dans la guerre, souhaitaient apprendre à se battre, avait réagi furieusement en feulant sur Sirius.

-Arrêtez donc Molly, avait coupé Remus d'une voix lasse. Le jour où un Mangemort s'en prendra à un des gosses parce qu'ils ont côtoyés Harry ou tout simplement parce que votre camp est depuis longtemps défini, vous ne vous plaindrez pas de cet entraînement!  
-Remus a raison, avait simplement approuvé Severus.

Lucius lui avait répliqué d'une voix perfide qu'il était souvent en accord avec Remus ces derniers temps. Malgré la rougeur s'étalant sur le visage du Loup-garou et les rires en aboiements de Black, Severus avait haussé un sourcil, ne comprenant pas réellement ce sous-entendu de la part de son meilleur ami. L'arrivée de Dumbledore avait coupé court à toutes questions.

-Dis papa, j'm suis posé une question.

Décidément, Aleksandre était enjoué ce matin là. Severus n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il était rare qu'Aleksandre _demande_. Oh bien sûr, il était capable d'ensevelir n'importe qui sous des babillages incessants et parfois même incompréhensibles mais il canalisait toute sa curiosité dans sa crainte de demander quelque chose aux autres.

-Pourquoi le papa de Jonathan il est pas là? Avec lui?

Inconscient de la crispation qui prit Severus face à cette question inattendue, Aleksandre étendit correctement ses jambes le long du lit et s'amusa à frotter ses pieds froids contre la jambe du pantalon de pyjama de son Père pour les réchauffer.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent tu sais, répondit Severus d'une voix hésitante. Elena et son papa ne s'entendaient pas vraiment et elle est venue près de moi avec Jonathan. Le papa de Jon n'a jamais tenté de le revoir.  
-Pourquoi? S'exclama Aleksandre horrifié. Il l'aimait pas?  
-Oh je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais rien du tout.

Heureusement, Aleksandre se contenta de ces maigres réponses même s'il semblait réellement contrarié à l'idée que son cousin n'ait pas de Père. Jonathan aussi l'était. Il se considérait comme orphelin de Père. Blessé par son absence, son inexistence, son silence.

À l'époque où Jonathan était arrivé, arraché loin de son Père par sa Mère, il était âgé de 3 ans. Severus avait été rapidement accepté par l'enfant qui recherchait toujours une présence masculine. Lucius aussi avait été très présent les deux premières années jusqu'à l'absence de Samaël qui l'avait détruit, l'éloignant considérablement de ses proches jusqu'à ce que Severus ne décide de sortir son meilleur ami du marasme où il s'était plongé. Dans tout les cas, Jonathan avait été entouré mais personne n'avait su remplacer son Père.

Isaac McCory. Un homme que Severus avait rencontré à deux reprises. A chaque fois après le divorce de sa sœur, pour l'accompagner et la soutenir dans cette épreuve alors qu'il venait tout juste de la retrouver auprès de lui. Très bel homme, charismatique mais le regard fuyant face à son ex-femme qui lui avait demandé, à plusieurs reprises, s'il était décidé à reconnaître son fils et à l'éduquer comme elle comptait le faire.

Le refus de s'occuper d'un si jeune enfant turbulent qui mettait le Manoir Malefoy à sac avec Drago avait été un coup dur à essuyer pour Elena qui avait eu la conviction que Jonathan ne reverrait pas son Père avant de très longues années. Elle n'avait pas eu tort. Puis en grandissant, Jonathan avait développé une haine envers l'homme, effrayant Severus au souvenir de sa propre aversion envers son géniteur et le rappel de la manière dont il s'était vengé lui revenait à l'esprit certaines fois.

-Tu sais quoi papa, bah, Jonathan il a pas arrêté de me demander si j'avais un amoureux! Et même Drago!

La voix innocente d'Aleksandre le sortit de ses sombres souvenirs et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc. Oh Merlin, non. Il n'avait pas oublié la supposition stupide de Remus après la sortie au Chemin de Traverse d'Aleksandre : un petit ami. N'importe quoi. Aleksandre était trop jeune. Bien trop naïf pour cela. Et…

-Vraiment? Demanda t-il cependant d'un calme montrant sa capacité à maîtriser ses émotions. Et que leur as-tu répondu?  
-Bah non hein!! S'écria Aleksandre en roulant des yeux comme si l'idée était parfaitement stupide. Pas encore mais un jour. Bientôt peut-être.  
-Avec qui?

Le haussement d'épaule d'Aleksandre fit déglutir Severus qui s'admonesta intérieurement: il était ridicule avec ses craintes de papa poule. Aleksandre était un enfant. S'il voulait un amoureux, il le pouvait. Aucun danger. Oh Merlin son bébé. Aleksandre semblait perdu dans ses pensées, inconscient du débat intérieur qui se jouait en son Père. .

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent vivement. Oh et ses deux traîtres! Jonathan et Drago savaient _déjà_ qu'Aleksandre ne côtoyait en aucun cas un garçon qu'il considérait comme son amoureux. Et aucun d'eux ne seraient venu lui dire, simplement pour le rassurer? Non. Neveu indigne! Filleul ingrat! Vraiment, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter qu'on le laisse dans un tel doute?

-Et toi t'as une amoureuse? Ou un amoureux? Chantonna soudainement Aleksandre en se redressant pour s'asseoir face à son Père, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Tu peux me le dire, à moi!  
-Oh, j'ai passé l'âge, crois-moi, tenta Severus avec un sourire crispé.  
-L'âge de quoi? De faire des bébés? T'es pas si vieux que ça, regarde Lucius!

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. Il fallait dire que ce matin, Aleksandre ne cessait de le surprendre autant avec ses questions que ses réponses. Doux Merlin, le dit Lucius serait très certainement satisfait de se faire insulter de vieux par son propre filleul. Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres à cette idée.

-C'est vrai que Lucius n'a plus l'âge de faire des bébés avec Narcissa, approuva Severus avec un sourire satisfait ornant son visage.  
-Mais toi si. Faut te dépêcher te trouver un amoureux. Ou une amoureuse. Tu les préfères comment?

Aleksandre paraissait très concerné par la question maladroite qu'il venait de poser. Ses yeux noirs et verts vrillaient le visage de son Père avec attention. Il tentait d'imaginer son Père au bras d'un homme ou d'une femme et l'idée fit soudainement retomber l'adrénaline et l'excitation ressentie un instant plus tôt. Aussi étrange que cela semblait, son Père était à _lui_ et il devait être la seule personne très très importante pour lui en dehors d'Elena et de Jonathan.

Loin de se douter que son fils était à présent effrayé à l'idée qu'il se trouve un amant ou une maîtresse, Severus songea à sa question. Femme ou homme? La question n'avait jamais réellement trouvée de réponse. Il avait été persuadé d'être fou amoureux de Lily, près à donner sa vie pour elle. À se sacrifier et par la même occasion à tuer Potter. Mais à ce moment là, Reg' venait de mourir et il s'était tourné vers sa seule et unique amie qui n'était pas dans le camp de Voldemort: Lily. Un rejet plutôt brutal, une peine indescriptible à cela mais une souffrance bien plus grande à l'enterrement de son amant.

Actuellement, Severus doutait de son amour pour Lily. Elle avait d'ailleurs été la seule femme attirante à ses yeux. La seule ayant de la valeur et de l'importance. En réalité, Severus avait préféré se persuader que la mort de la jeune femme l'anéantissait alors que, oui c'était douloureux, mais la mort qui l'écrasait complètement durant tant d'année était celle qui lui arracha son amant, Regulus.

-Papa? Appela la petite voix angoissée d'Aleksandre.  
-Un homme, répondit-il spontanément. Je pense avoir une préférence pour les hommes. Les femmes sont trop…  
-Bavardes, compléta Aleksandre avec une moue agacée. Illiana parle tout le temps! Heureusement, c'est un peu un garçon dans sa tête parce que des fois elle se bat mais elle parle à chaque fois!

Seulement dix minutes plus tard, les deux hommes quittèrent le lit confortable et Aleksandre redouta soudainement l'arrivé à la Cuisine. Il avait été odieux avec Elena en lui parlant très vulgairement comme il ne le faisait que rarement. Et en plus de cela, il n'avait même pas demandé si les Mangemorts avaient fait des victimes comme Cédric!

Le moment passé au lit avec son Père avait été magique. Et il espérait pouvoir renouveler cela le plus rapidement possible même si la rentrée approchait, signant ainsi le départ pour l'Hôpital mais aussi le retour de Drago et de Jonathan à Poudlard.

-Dis Narcissa, c'est vrai ce que papa il dit, que Lucius est trop vieux pour faire des bébés avec toi?

Le regard noir qui fusilla Severus le fit déglutir et il tenta d'effacer l'horrible rougeur apparue sur ses joues mais c'était difficile compte tenu des éclats de rire de Remus, d'Elena, de Sirius et de Kingsley. Finalement, il aurait dû se taire puisqu'il n'avait pas prévu une telle question de la part d'Aleksandre.

-Qui c'est qu'est trop vieux pour faire de telles choses? Demanda Jonathan en entrant dans la pièce pour avaler un petit déjeuner copieux, en baillant.  
-C'est Lucius! S'exclama joyeusement Aleksandre, déclenchant à nouveau l'hilarité chez les autres.

* * *

**Un chapitre plus court qu'habituellement mais très doux, non? Un moment passé entre le père et le fils^^  
J'espère qu'il vous a plus et je vous remercie pour toute vos reviews -j'en suis a 799^^-!  
Passez de bonnes vacances, à mercredi :D**


	30. XXX: Doutes

**Chapitre XXX: Doutes.**

Aleksandre ressentait un mélange d'excitation et de tristesse s'agiter en lui telle une tornade, alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place habituelle dans le cours du Professeur Keynes. Il était à la fois heureux de retrouver Jeremy, Illiana et Mike mais aussi déçu de devoir quitter son père mais aussi Jonathan et Drago. Quand son Père l'avait déposé à l'école, il avait réussi à retenir les larmes qui avaient gorgé ses yeux en serrant l'homme contre lui de toutes ses forces.

En contrepartie, retrouver ses amis avait été génial. Il n'avait pas serré Illiana dans ses bras parce que c'était une _fille_. Et les garçons ne prenaient les filles dans leurs bras que lorsqu'ils étaient amoureux et lui ne l'était certainement pas de Illiana même si elle était très gentille et qu'ils s'amusaient bien ensemble. Au contraire, il avait pris Jeremy dans ses bras et Mike en avait fait de même sous le regard étrange de son Père qui avait serré les dents.

-J'imagine que vous avez tous passé de merveilleuses vacances, salua le Professeur Keynes en refermant la porte de la salle. Moi aussi d'ailleurs! Mais à présent, on va continuer à étudier et nous allons même aborder un nouveau sujet. Regardez cela.

L'homme tira sa baguette magique de sa poche de robe et il eut un sourire amusé en voyant toute l'attention fixée sur lui avec impatience. Valait mieux commencer immédiatement le cours plutôt que d'attendre que le chahut ne prenne trop de place dans la salle. Il alluma le rétroprojecteur magique qui diffusa une lumière blanche sur tout le tableau puis attrapa le premier transparent pour présenter à ses élèves leur nouvel objet d'étude.

Le Professeur Keynes veilla à ce que tous les élèves soient concentrés et ne fassent aucune bêtise avant de déposer le transparent sur le rétroprojecteur. Un _WAOUH _général s'éleva dans la pièce lorsque l'image de l'animal apparaissait sur l'écran blanc.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît cet animal?  
-Une grenouille! Proposa une élève, Mélissa.  
-Mais non! C'est un singe!! Rétorqua Mike d'une voix moqueuse.  
-Ah ouais? Et t'as déjà vu un singe vert?  
-Bien, bien, coupa l'homme en voyant que les deux enfants se fusillaient du regard. En fait, vous avez raison tous les deux en ce qui concerne son apparence. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est l'apparence?

Toutes les mains se levèrent rapidement, heureux de pouvoir répondre à leur Professeur. Au hasard, ce dernier désigna Eden qui commença à lui expliquer maladroitement ce qu'était l'apparence de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Tout en l'écoutant et en le corrigeant, car il était là aussi pour transmettre d'autres connaissances que sa matière aux élèves. Il remarqua que seuls deux d'entre eux ne participaient pas au cours: Aleksandre et Jeremy.

Les deux garçons étaient assis côte à côte, comme toujours, mais ils ne parlaient pas, n'échangeaient ni un regard ni une parole. Aleksandre jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Jeremy qui était pratiquement avachi sur sa table, les yeux perdus dans le vide et étrangement brillants. Son meilleur ami lui avait à peine adressé quelques mots depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, mis à part leur embrassade. Jeremy était-il fâché pour quelque chose? Ou alors triste?

-Jeremy, chuchota Aleksandre en se rapprochant de lui silencieusement. T'es triste?  
-Non…

Et le garçon retourna dans sa morne contemplation d'un point du mur, ignorant Aleksandre qui sentit son estomac se tordre d'inquiétude. En lui parlant, Jeremy n'avait pas semblé furieux après lui donc c'était autre chose… mais quoi?

-Voilà. Donc cet animal a l'apparence d'un singe mais aussi d'une grenouille. Bien sûr, son nom n'est pas grenouinge ou singenouille, continua Keynes en déclenchant les rires de ses élèves. Mais, écoutez bien, clabbert. Ça s'écrit comme cela.

Le cours se déroula ainsi avec les explications de leur Professeur, les différentes images sur cet étrange animal qui possédait une pustule sur le haut du crâne, clignotant de rouge lorsqu'un danger approchait. Ce fut surtout cette partie qui intrigua les enfants. Des cris de joie remplirent la salle lorsque le Professeur Keynes leur assura que très bientôt, un vrai clabbert serait présent dans leur cours et qu'ils pourraient alors toucher cette étrange créature.

Même Jeremy montra une lueur d'intérêt à pouvoir observer une créature verte ressemblant à un singe et avec un signal d'alarme sur le haut de la tête entre ses deux cornes toutes aussi vertes. Habituellement, ils étudiaient des sortilèges basiques ou bien des créatures comme les êtres de l'eau en apprenant des sorts pour les repousser et il était rare qu'ils analysent un tel animal.

**oOo**

-Hé Ivan, tu crois que Jonathan est dangereux? Chuchota Aleksandre avec hésitation. Avec ses sortilèges méchants?  
-Le penses-tu dangereux?  
-Non! Il est le meilleur cousin que j'ai eu. Dudley est tout pourri tout moche à côté!

La réponse de son patient fit sourire Ivan qui hocha la tête. Avec le retour de l'école, leurs séances reprenaient normalement, c'est à dire quotidiennement. À présent que de nombreux caps avaient été franchis avec les confessions de l'adolescent, Ivan avait décidé de ne plus rester au point émotionnel qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir dépasser en ce qui concernait son passé. Il avait réuni de nombreuses et suffisantes informations sur ces évènements pour percer les barrières qu'Aleksandre érigeait inconsciemment autour d'eux.

-Je suis certain que Jonathan est un garçon très gentil. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien le rencontrer un jour. Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Dudley. Je sais simplement que c'est ton cousin. Quel âge a-t-il?  
-Oh… comme moi, hésita Aleksandre. C'est juste que lui… est plus intelligent! Enfin, comme tout le monde. Mais même s'il a son vrai âge, il était idiot. Je m'en souviens très bien. Il était jaloux quand j'avais des notes meilleures que lui et que moi j'arrivais et que lui non.

C'était amusant de lire la satisfaction sur le visage d'Aleksandre face à cette supériorité envers son cousin. Il était clairement évident que ses notes supérieures à celles de ce Dudley avaient constitué une petite revanche envers sa famille pour leur prouver que malgré tout, il était meilleur que leur fils. Parfois, Aleksandre pouvait être très surprenant.

-Il ressemble à son papa?  
-Ouais, il est gros, s'esclaffa Aleksandre avant de rougir. C'est pas gentil mais lui… lui il est méchant donc … enfin, voilà.

Savoir qu'Aleksandre avait conscience que se moquer du physique de quelqu'un d'autre était mal était rassurant dans un sens. Les joues rougies d'embarras suite à ses bégayements, Aleksandre chercha du regard la place complémentaire pouvant convenir à la pièce de puzzle qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Ce jour, la séance s'était rallongée naturellement sans qu'il ne demande à quitter le bureau pour rejoindre ses amis à l'heure prévue.

En réalité, Aleksandre n'en avait guère envie. Le silence pesant de Jeremy avait duré toute la matinée, pendant le déjeuner et aussi durant le cours de Mrs Gutton, le Professeur de sciences et d'études des Moldus. Son ami n'avait répondu que par des monosyllabes distraites avant de se réfugier dans le bureau de son Psychomage Mr Milton. Déterminé à découvrir ce qui tracassait Jeremy, Aleksandre avait décidé de mettre un plan d'attaque pour ce soir où inévitablement, ils seraient tous les deux dans leur chambre. Quant à Illiana et Mike, ils s'étaient chamaillés pour une histoire de couleur complètement stupide bien qu'Aleksandre n'avait pas réellement fait attention à la raison de leur dispute.

-Il arrivait que vous jouiez ensemble? S'enquit Ivan en faisant mine de farfouiller entre le petit tas de pièces qui restait.  
-Oh oui! Tout le temps! Répondit Aleksandre, surprenant l'adulte. Mais moi je ne voulais pas. Il a inventé un jeu avec ses copains. C'était nul parce que j'étais obligé de courir pour ne pas être tapé. C'est la « chasse à Har…moi ».

Son lapsus ne passa pas inaperçu pour Ivan qui se redressa et grimaça lorsque son dos émit un craquement lui rappelant qu'il vieillissait du haut de ses trente six ans. Son patient rougit à nouveau. C'était impressionnant cette capacité qu'avaient ses joues se colorer à la moindre émotion. D'ailleurs, il y eut un nouveau bégayement incompréhensible jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se taise, conscient qu'il s'empêtrait dans ses phrases.

-Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas tout ce que tu veux Aleksandre? Tu sais, tout ce que tu me dis ne te portera jamais préjudice. Cela veut dire que je n'utiliserais jamais tous ces petits secrets contre toi, en mal. Tu comprends ce que ce mot veut dire?  
-Prédjudice? Répéta l'enfant en articulant exagérément.  
-Non, pré_j_udice. Il n'y a qu'un seul _D_. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me confier quelque chose Aleksandre. D'accord?  
-Oui Ivan.

La réponse sembla machinale, presque automatique alors que le garçon baissait les yeux sur ses mains qui s'étaient mises à trembler involontairement. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Ivan perçut les changements positifs opérés grâce aux médicaments chez Aleksandre. En temps normal, le gamin aurait déjà cédé à la panique en se reculant le plus possible de lui et en s'excusant un bon nombre de fois mais là, seuls des tremblements nerveux ressortaient.

Certains réfutaient la prise de tels médicaments chez les enfants mais il ne fallait malgré tout pas oublier leur vrai âge -soit quinze ans pour Aleksandre- et ceux que le garçon prenait, étaient plus à titre préventif. Ivan ne voulait pas qu'une des crises qui se déclenchaient chez lui ne survienne alors que l'enfant était seul. Il ignorait jusqu'où il était capable de se faire mal et ne souhaitait pas le retrouver en mauvaise état un jour. Bien sûr, les médicaments n'agissaient pas totalement sur le psychique de l'enfant qui s'il le voulait, pouvait très bien céder à ses pulsions qui le poussaient à se blesser.

-Et tu n'aimais pas jouer à la chasse à Aleksandre? Reprit Ivan, conscient de ne pas briser pour le moment le mur de silence érigé autour du garçon.  
-Non, chuchota Aleksandre. J'aimais pas. J'ai jamais voulu mais je devais courir… je voulais pas qu'ils me fassent mal. Mais c'était avant…  
-Bien sur Aleksandre, c'était avant que ce jeu existait et que tu vivais avec ton cousin mais ce n'est pas parce que ça appartient au passé qu'il faut l'effacer. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Je sais que ça peut paraître difficile mais c'est nécessaire et nous avons besoin de parler de ses choses là.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Car je suis près de toi pour t'aider. Je suis là pour justement t'aider à ne pas oublier ses souvenirs mais plutôt à les accepter. Tu es sûrement en train de te dire que je te raconte un énorme charabia mais quand je te parle d'accepter ton passé, cela signifie que tu ne dois plus avoir peur de ses souvenirs.

Les explications continuèrent comme ça et Ivan eut l'impression d'avoir éveillé la curiosité d'Aleksandre. Celui-ci avait délaissé le puzzle qu'il construisait depuis le début de leur séance pour le regarder avec ses grands yeux noirs.

Accepter son passé. C'était une notion étrange. Son Père lui avait exactement dit la même chose. Aleksandre ignorait s'il l'acceptait comme disait Ivan mais il était certain que chaque souvenir -ou presque- datant des années avant que son Père ne vienne le chercher chez son Oncle était mauvais et douloureux. Son enfance à la fois très vague dans l'ensemble mais avec des scènes très précises.

Sa scolarité à Poudlard restait un moment merveilleux mais où une enveloppe de solitude l'entourait toujours. Il se rappelait de ses grandes aventures avec Ron et Hermione. Aragog. La pierre philosophale et Quirrell. Le Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. La traversée du ciel de la gare de Londres jusqu'à Poudlard avec une voiture volante bleue. Queudver et Sirius. La grande vérité sur ce mensonge qui avait duré des années bien qu'il se souvenait vaguement de l'après-soirée. Il y avait aussi eu le bal mémorable où il s'était ridiculisé avec une fille dont le prénom lui avait échappé. Le Magyar à pointes, géant et dangereux. La plongée sous l'eau et le labyrinthe. Aleksandre ne savait pas _comment _il savait tout cela mais c'était simplement à l'intérieur de lui, des émotions qui survenaient lorsqu'il entendait quelqu'un évoquer Poudlard.

Voldemort provoquait aussi chez lui une réaction surprenante. Le froid l'engourdissait et il sentait ses jambes trembler à la simple mention de l'homme. À chaque fois des images de la mort de Cédric fusaient dans son esprit. Il revoyait le corps grand et figé de son camarade plus âgé, allongé au sol, un air du pur effroi sur le visage. Aleksandre maudissait ses souvenirs qui étaient intacts dans sa mémoire. Il y avait plus aussi, derrière cette peur: la colère. Une colère si grande, si intense qu'elle était parfois brûlante. Il le haïssait et Aleksandre était certain que s'il pouvait le tuer, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

-Voldemort est revenu, n'est ce pas? C'est sûr maintenant?

Aleksandre le savait puisqu'il y avait assisté. Y contribuant même en donnant son sang à l'horrible créature mais entendre quelqu'un autre que son Père lui dire, conforterait la vérité. La rendrait plus réelle, plus vivante que ses différentes coupures de journaux qu'il avait pues lire rapidement au Manoir après l'attaque qui avait secoué l'Angleterre. D'ailleurs, les gros titres se ressemblaient tous: _**Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom de retour: Potter et Dumbledore n'avaient pas menti**_ ou encore _**L'appel au Survivant suite au retour violent de Vous-Savez-Qui au centre d'une ville du Royaume-Uni, provoquant la mort de soixante-dix Moldus. **_

L'appel au Survivant! Le Survivant c'était lui!! Et qu'était-il censé faire là, au milieu de l'Hôpital? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si une partie de tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait, s'était évaporée de son esprit, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Était-ce de sa faute s'il aimait se blottir dans les bras de son papa et sucer son pouce en serrant contre lui son doudou? À quoi s'attendaient tous ces gens en prononçant ce stupide surnom: _Le Survivant_!

En lisant les journaux, la colère avait bouilli à l'intérieur de lui. Non, car _ça_, ces unes de journaux où sa photographie de son ancien lui apparaissait, le suppliant de venir les aider, lui avait rappelé douloureusement qu'en plus d'être l'_ancien_ souffre douleur de l'Oncle Vernon et de toute la famille Dursley, il était aussi le mythique Survivant! Rien n'était plus stupide car il n'avait pas l'impression de survivre en étant pris dans les bras de son Père mais plutôt de VIVRE!

La matinée passée à discuter dans le lit de son Père, lui avait rappelé toutes les choses qu'ils s'étaient dites. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être le Survivant. Seulement Aleksandre et c'était merveilleux. Et son Père avait raison. Il n'avait qu'à être lui et personne d'autre.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour cela? Je comprends. C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant mais tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela Aleksandre. Pour le moment tu es en sécurité.

Rassuré, Aleksandre hocha la tête. Après tout, Ivan n'avait pas tort. Le monde entier savait que Voldemort recherchait Harry Potter mais ce même monde ignorait que celui-ci s'appelait à présent Aleksandre Snape. C'était excitant de connaître un secret si important.

-Ivan, quand c'est que je vais grandir?  
-Oh, je sais pas, répondit l'homme en le regardant. Il faudra le temps nécessaire mais le plus important est que tu y arrives, non?  
-Oui mais pourquoi Jeremy et Illiana, ils grandissent jamais mais que Mike si?  
-Parce que Jeremy et Illiana sont restés enfants dès leur naissance. Ils ont grandi lentement tandis que Mike a eu un accident responsable de ce retard.  
-Comme moi?  
-Oui, comme toi. Et il a plus de chance de retrouver un âge normal que Jeremy ou Illiana.

Alors ça voulait dire que lui aussi avait des chances pour redevenir normal. Étrangement, Ivan et toute autre personne du personnel de l'Hôpital, n'appréciaient pas lorsque les enfants s'insultaient eux-mêmes d'imbécile ou d'idiot pour parler de leur retard mental. Mais savoir qu'il allait peut-être devenir intelligent et Mike aussi, c'était… extraordinaire. Génial, même si Jeremy et Illiana risquaient rester comme ça, enfants.

**oOo**

Le soir venu, Aleksandre était couché dans son lit. Il ressentait comme de la _mélancolie_. C'était Jonathan qui lui avait appris ce mot avec sa définition. Même si le temps qu'il avait pris à tout comprendre avait failli convaincre son cousin de s'arracher les cheveux. À présent, Aleksandre était tout fier d'utiliser un mot de grand!

C'était certainement le fait d'être de retour à l'école qui le faisait se sentir aussi mal à l'aise. L'absence soudaine de son Père qui ne venait pas l'embrasser sur le front en le bordant lorsque l'heure du coucher arrivait. Ou de savoir que Sirius était toujours triste et furieux depuis cette attaque. Aleksandre préférait ne pas y penser car cela le ramenait toujours à plein de questions sur Voldemort.

Et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, c'était agaçant! Jeremy dormait depuis une bonne heure, sans qu'il lui ait adressé le moindre mot à son grand désarroi. Parfois, Aleksandre rêvait de ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il était à Poudlard. Là-bas, se trouvait son Père mais aussi Jonathan et Drago. Et même s'il y avait Dumbledore, une personne très impressionnante mais qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement, Aleksandre souhaitait un jour y aller. Ou plutôt y retourner. Les choses ne seraient peut-être pas si difficiles, si compliquées que cela s'il retournait dans le premier endroit qu'il avait considéré comme une maison.

Un bruit provenant du lit de son meilleur ami lui fit tendre l'oreille. Dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, Aleksandre se tourna vers son camarade. Il se redressa, s'asseyant, en remarquant qu'une silhouette tremblait sous la couette, comme si elle était prise d'un fou rire ou qu'elle sanglotait. Ça ne pouvait être que Jeremy.

-Jerem'? Chuchota Aleksandre en glissant ses jambes par dessus le matelas, tenant son serpent dans une main. Jerem', je peux venir vers toi?  
-Laisse-moi, rétorqua une voix tremblante. Tout seul...  
-Mais non, faut pas être tout seul quand t'es triste.

Décidant de lui-même d'aller réconforter son meilleur ami, il rejoignit le lit de ce dernier et grimpa dessus avec facilité. Jeremy passa sa tête sous la couette et Aleksandre put voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues rougies par le chagrin. Le garçon se déplaça à contrecœur pour lui laisser une petite place et Aleksandre s'y installa rapidement, avant que son ami ne change d'avis et ne le rejette.

Leur petite chambre replongea dans le silence, seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots étouffés de Jeremy qui serrait contre lui son doudou qu'il ne quittait jamais pour dormir. Avec hésitation, Aleksandre posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son ami qui ne broncha pas. Cette scène lui rappelait celle avec Jonathan lorsque celui-ci s'était réfugié dans sa chambre en pleurant, après s'être battu avec Ronald. Il espérait pouvoir consoler Jeremy aussi bien qu'il l'avait fait avec son cousin!

-Pourquoi tu pleures? ...Tu veux pas me dire... D'accord.  
-Papa s'est disputé avec maman, murmura soudainement Jeremy en soulevant ses paupières pour fixer son ami. À cause de moi!  
-Oh. Pourquoi?

Aleksandre ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela et il ne réfléchissait pas assez pour improviser. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas ce problème avec son Père puisqu'il n'avait pas d'amoureuse, ni même d'amoureux! À moins que... non, cela se saurait et de toute manière, il était le _seul_ homme dans la vie de son père et ça avait intérêt à rester comme ceci!! Il le lui avait d'ailleurs dit trois jours auparavant!

-Il a marre de moi et, sanglota Jeremy, pas ma faute si j'suis comme ça! Moi... m...moi j'voudrais pas être comme ça mais mieux mais peux pas! Pas ma faute!!  
-Moi aussi, confia Aleksandre. J'aimerai être super plein intelligent et être comme tout le monde. Mais papa est pas fâché pour ça, pourquoi toi si?

Si Jack avait été présent, il se serait certainement arraché les cheveux en les entendant mâcher ainsi les phrases, supprimant des mots importants pour la construction de la phrase ou la disant maladroitement. C'était fou ce que l'homme attachait de l'importance à ce qu'ils aient une bonne locution. C'était un moyen d'apprendre, avait informé Stella.

-J'sais pas. En fait, reprit l'autre garçon en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai... c'est pas ma faute, je savais pas que ça allait arriver, mais.... j'ai... enfin, j'ai... j'ai fait pipi dans mon lit. Seulement une fois!! J'sais pas pourquoi mais c'était pas moi. Et papa a hurlé! Très fort en voyant ça. Il a dit que j'étais un gamin insportable! J'sais même pas ce que ça veut dire _insportable _mais comme maman lui a dit de pas dire des choses comme ça, ça doit pas être gentil.  
-Sûrement, acquiesça Aleksandre. On pourra chercher demain ça veut dire quoi.  
-Il en a marre de moi, continua Jeremy, ses yeux se remplissant à nouveaux de larmes. Marre que j'sois pas intelligent comme Matthias ou Alicia! Mais c'est pas ma faute et il a dit plein de méchancetés sur moi. J'ai entendu parce que j'étais caché derrière la banquette. Matthias est venu. Il a aussi crié sur papa et lui a dit d'arrêter, de se taire. Ensuite, il m'a pris parce que je pleurais très fort et j'voulais pas que maman vienne vers moi. On a été dans la douche et depuis... depuis, veux plus parler à papa! C'est fini!

Aleksandre avait les yeux écarquillés, comprenant soudainement pourquoi son meilleur ami était si triste! Il sentit sa propre gorge se serrer affreusement en imaginant la scène se déroulant chez Jeremy. Oh oui, il ne pouvait que comprendre son chagrin. Oh Merlin tout puissant, si jamais son Père venait à dire de telles choses sur lui, il serait tellement triste et malheureux!

Était-ce possible que... non... c'était impossible que son Père soit agacé et furieux après lui comme l'était le papa de Jeremy. Il l'aurait remarqué mais son Père n'avait pas hurlé. En fait, il criait rarement même lorsqu'il était furieux et que ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs menaçants. Était-il parfois las de s'occuper de lui? Non... Mais pourquoi pas? Après tout, Jeremy et lui étaient semblables! Même si son ami grandissait pas.

-C'est méchant, hein?  
-Hm, approuva Aleksandre, troublé.  
-Donc j'lui parle plus comme ils font Matthias ou Alicia quand ils se disputent avec! Il veut que je sois comme eux, bah, je serais comme eux!  
-Tu crois que tous les papas en ont marre? Chuchota le jeune Snape en serrant brusquement le cou de son serpent. De nous? Parce qu'on est différent?  
-J'sais pas. Sûrement, comme on peut pas être tout seul.

Oh Merlin.  
Non.  
Pas son Père!

* * *

**C'est la fin des vacances pour Aleksandre -mais le début pour moi et certains d'entre vous ^^- et une rentrée assez triste pour le garçon qui s'inquiète pour son ami et finit par douter de son Père! Décidemment, les deux sont toujours en train de craindre que l'autre cesse de l'aimer ^^  
Merci beaucoup à toutes vos reviews! A mercredi prochain!  
Bisou **


	31. XXXI: Inquiétude cauchemardesque

**Chapitre XXXI: Inquiétude cauchemardesque.**

Les sourcils noirs de Severus étaient froncés par l'inquiétude. Assis au bord du lit de son fils, l'homme observait le garçon qui dormait profondément, le pouce coincé entre ses dents. Le visage pâle d'Aleksandre reflétait l'apaisement. Cependant, celui-ci ne lui avait pas paru apaisé en cette fin d'après-midi.

Lorsqu'il était venu le chercher à l'Hôpital vers dix-sept heures, Aleksandre lui avait sauté dans les bras, comme d'habitude, en lui répétant combien de fois il lui avait manqué. Ensuite, le gamin avait disparu, remontant dans sa chambre pour chercher son sac avec un ami. Tout cela s'était passé en un quart de seconde. Severus avait à peine eu le temps d'interroger son fils sur son bien-être que celui-ci avait disparu, le laissant seul face au Docteur Petrovitch.

-J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine Mr Snape, l'avait salué chaleureusement Ivan en lui serrant la main, l'invitant à le suivre dans un coin un peu plus intime du Hall bondé à cette heure là. Tout c'est bien passé pour Aleksandre aussi, mis à part mercredi après-midi.

En apprenant les méfaits d'Aleksandre, Severus avait levé les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, Aleksandre s'ennuyait-il tellement qu'il ressentait le besoin, avec ses amis, d'aller déplacer tous les livres dans d'autres rayons à la petite bibliothèque de l'école? Visiblement oui. Il promit d'en toucher un mot rapide à son fils sans toutefois insister puisque Ivan lui avait déjà expliqué de nombreuses choses suite à cela. Le psychiatre approuva cette idée et, alors qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose, il se tut soudainement, attendant le retour d'Aleksandre.

Ce fut le premier fait étrange de la soirée. Habituellement, Ivan n'hésitait pas à tout lui dire et ne lui avait, à sa connaissance, jamais rien caché. Surtout pas quelque chose concernant son fils! Néanmoins, Severus avait gardé le silence, attendant le retour d'Aleksandre qui apparut, surexcité, papotant avec ses deux amis.

Évidemment, Severus ignorait les pleurs qu'il avait versés le jeudi soir. Ivan n'avait pas l'intention de les confier au père de son patient tant que cela n'était pas nécessaire. En réalité, il allait effectuer quelques recherches pour comprendre pourquoi l'enfant s'était effondré en chuchotant qu'il craignait que son Père ne meure en faisant des trucs dangereux. Une multitude de questions s'était imposée dans son esprit mais Ivan avait décidé d'attaquer: c'était à lui de percer les mystères des Snape. Alors, il le ferait mais en toute discrétion.

-Au revoir, Aleksandre, salua Ivan en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux. Passe un bon week-end et repose-toi bien.  
-Oui, Ivan, chuchota Aleksandre en se frottant les yeux, son petit sac à dos sur les épaules.

Le retour à la maison se fit étrangement silencieux, insufflant une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension en Severus. Alors qu'Aleksandre lui avait paru excité, l'étonnant en serrant vivement son ami Jeremy dans ses bras, rougissant dans ceux de cet autre garçon blond se prénommant Mike, il s'était montré plutôt réservé avec lui après leurs courtes embrassades.

À présent, Severus repassait en boucle les dernières heures passées avec lui, à la recherche de se qui avait pu le bloquer vis-à-vis de lui. En effet, Aleks s'était montré détendu auprès de Sirius et de Remus, comme toujours et il avait fait un grand sourire à Lucius qui lui avait rendu. Le pauvre aristocrate recevait toujours les quolibets de Sirius suite à la question qu'Aleksandre avait posé naïvement à Cissy -c'est vrai que Lucius ne peut plus faire des bébés?- et qui avait rapidement fait le tour des membres de l'Ordre.

Et lui, qu'avait-il eu droit de la part de son fils? Des regards anxieux qu'il lui jetait lorsqu'il pensait que son père ne le voyait pas, ainsi que quelques maigres paroles et un bref baiser sur la joue lorsqu'il l'avait bordé!

Soupirant faiblement, Severus déposa un autre baiser sur le front de son fils et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait même si l'enfant ne pouvait pas l'entendre. À petits pas, l'homme quitta la chambre et se dirigea directement dans son bureau privé, pour se préparer à la prochaine réunion du Cercle des Mangemorts. Lucius était déjà au Manoir du Lord et Narcissa était restée au Manoir Malefoy pour se reposer.

-Severus, je peux entrer?  
-Vas-y.

Debout devant la Cheminée éteinte, Severus se retourna et regarda Elena pénétrer dans le bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle. Depuis l'attaque à Leeds, l'ambiance au sein du Quartier Général de l'Ordre était devenue morose. Elena ne faisait pas exception, agacée de ne pas avoir pu participer au raid pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix et anxieuse de l'effervescence que le nombre important de morts et de blessés provoqua dans le pays.

Appuyée contre la porte, Elena observait son frère sous toutes les coutures, tentant d'analyser son expression bien qu'il soit impassible, le visage glacial et peu amène. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres en voyant qu'il avait enfilé sa robe noire de Mangemort. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Par pur réflexe purement Serpentard, il ne détourna pas les yeux.

-Comment va Aleksandre? Demanda-t-elle directement. Il m'a semblé tourmenté durant le repas. Si Sirius n'avait pas commencé une bataille de riz avec lui -et Severus roula des yeux face aux pitreries du cabot- j'ai l'impression qu'il aurait gardé le silence. Y a-t-il eu des problèmes durant la semaine?  
-Je l'ignore, répondit lentement Severus en commençant à faire les cents pas sur le tapis. J'ai l'impression qu'il a surtout un problème avec moi! Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait.

Elena ouvrit la bouche, certainement dans l'intention de le rassurer, mais elle fut coupée lorsque Severus plaqua sa main droite contre son avant-bras gauche en grimaçant. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son grand frère quitter le Manoir pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Elena sentit son cœur se serrer. À la fois de colère envers Severus pour ce choix idiot dans son adolescence, tout cela pour se venger, mais aussi d'inquiétude car malheureusement, elle l'avait déjà vu rentrer dans des états effroyables.

-J'y vais, annonça simplement Severus en remontant la manche de sa lourde robe de Mangemort. Si Dumbledore passe, n'oublie pas de lui préciser que je rentrerai tard et que je lui ferai parvenir toutes les informations de cette soirée demain matin.

Sans avoir le temps de répondre, Elena vit Severus disparaître en un _pop_ à peine audible. Oh, et cette manie de transplaner ainsi l'agaçait! Elle lâcha un autre soupir las et se frotta le visage avant de reprendre contenance, quittant le bureau pour rejoindre le Salon.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le Salon, elle eut la surprise de trouver le Professeur McGonagall qui dégustait les biscuits au chocolat de Molly avec une tasse de thé. Saluant sa collègue avec un sourire affable, Elena prit place aux côtés de Sirius qui lui fit un sourire complice voire charmeur qui fit rosir ses joues.

**oOo**

Après la réunion regroupant une grande majorité des Mangemorts s'entassant dans une salle pourtant immense, le Seigneur des Ténèbres invita les membres du Cercle intime à le suivre dans la salle qui leur servait de point de réunion. Cette pièce était bien plus petite que la Salle du Trône et était largement occupée par une table ronde avec une dizaine de chaise. Seul le Lord avait droit à un fauteuil moelleux et imposant.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, Bellatrix s'installa d'office à sa gauche tandis que Lucius prenait place à sa droite. Severus juste à côté de lui. Narcissa se plaçant à côté de sa sœur. Les différentes places étaient assignées depuis des années et personne ne les avaient changées.

-Et Dumbledore?  
-Dumbledore s'attend à une autre manifestation de votre part dans les prochains jours, mon Seigneur, répondit Severus d'une voix pleine d'humilité. Il craint que vous ne vous attaquiez à Poudlard et donc aux étudiants.  
-Prendre Poudlard à l'assaut serait une excellente idée, intervint Bellatrix.  
-Laisse-le terminer!

La voix aussi glaciale que le vent claqua dans la pièce et Bellatrix s'excusa rapidement en baissant la tête. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Severus continua à répéter ce que Dumbledore lui avait autorisé à dire en modifiant quelque peu la vérité.

Derrière la lourde porte entrouverte, Fenrir Greyback sentit la colère tourbillonner en lui comme une tornade. C'était l'effet qui se produisait à chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix de Snape. Veillant à rester silencieux, l'immonde Loup-Garou resta à écouter la conversation. Avec son ouïe surdéveloppée, il n'avait pas besoin de coller son oreille contre la porte pour entendre.

Ses longs ongles sales et jaunis s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau en écoutant le Lord faire des éloges ridicules sur les talents de Severus à tout espionner. Dieu qu'il haïssait cet homme. Les brimades et les railleries reçues par Snape lui avait fait développer une colère sourde envers le Maître des Potions qui, sous ses robes noires et son air revêche, n'était qu'un sale Sang-Mêlé, jetant la honte sur les Mangemorts par cette affiliation. Beaucoup de monde le savait même si personne n'en parlait. Après tout, il était un favori du Lord.

Le désir de vengeance qui habitait Fenrir était incontrôlable. Lui n'était qu'un Loup-Garou méprisé par les autres Mangemorts. En réalité, il ne suivait pas Voldemort pour ces idéologies mais pour la promesse qu'il lui avait faite à son entrée dans les troupes Mangemorts. _Tu pourras contaminer autant de victimes que je te donnerais. Sois sans crainte, Fenrir._ Son goût pour le sang, pour la chair humaine, notamment des enfants, lui avait donné une mauvaise réputation, le faisant encore plus haïr les humains.

-Je ne souhaite pas attaquer Poudlard pour le moment, conclut le Seigneur des Ténèbres, coupant court à toutes protestations avec un regard tranchant. Le plus important est Potter!

Fenrir déboutonna le haut de sa robe de Mangemort qui était bien trop serrée pour sa carrure massive. Malgré lui, la peur le submergeait petit à petit, conscient que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le trouvait en train d'écouter aux portes, il risquait de rentrer douloureusement chez lui. Il vit Snape hocher la tête tout comme Lucius. D'ailleurs, le patriarche Malefoy était l'unique personne qu'il respectait et appréciait. Cela était pareil pour le blond même si ce dernier paraissait distant ces derniers mois.

-Dumbledore insiste toujours pour que tu restes près de ton fils?  
-Oui, Maître.

Les yeux jaunes de Fenrir s'arrondirent de surprise et il faillit laisser échapper un grognement rauque. Snape? Un fils? Un enfant? L'excitation le fit trembler un instant et il dévoila ses dents. Si Snape, l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, avait un enfant, lui avait le pouvoir de transformer ce chérubin en Loup-Garou voire peut-être même de le tuer!

Plusieurs scénarios, tous plus sanglants les uns que les autres, passèrent en boucle dans son esprit. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer. L'éclat de rire appartenant à Bellatrix le sortit de ses pensées et lui apprit qu'elle ignorait encore que Snape avait un enfant à charge.

-Surtout le week-end, s'empressa d'ajouter Severus en croisant le regard mécontent du Maître, puisque la semaine, je suis à Poudlard et c'est Black et Lupin qui s'occupent de lui.  
-Bien sur. Il faudrait que tu penses à te délester de cette charge un jour, Severus.  
-Oui, Maître.

Derrière la porte, le Loup-Garou fit demi-tour et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre sa meute. Tuer le gosse Snape serait sa vengeance. Fenrir n'allait pas chercher après l'enfant. Non, il allait attendre que celui-ci vienne à lui. Un jour, il y aurait bien une attaque où le gamin serait malgré lui bloqué dedans. Ce jour là, il allait assouvir sa vengeance et se régalerait devant la douleur de Severus Snape. Il attendrait.

**oOo**

De longues heures plus tard, Remus se coupait un bout généreux de brioche aux trois chocolats pour accompagner son verre de lait. Il n'était pas spécialement fatigué et de toute manière, il était incapable de trouver le sommeil en sachant que Severus, Narcissa et Lucius étaient à une réunion de Mangemorts. Il ignorait pourquoi ce sentiment d'inquiétude l'oppressait tellement puisqu'il savait que les trois sorciers étaient capables de se débrouiller seuls.

Un tel silence dans le Manoir était rare, surtout à cause de Sirius, mais malgré tout c'était reposant et bienvenu. Arrachant un bout de brioche avec ses doigts qu'il fourra dans sa bouche avec délice, il se détendit contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux fermés. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Son ouïe de Loup-Garou s'en contentait. Et il pensa aux dernières journées.

Dumbledore souhaitait qu'il parte dans les montagnes et les forêts pour essayer de rallier quelques meutes de Loup-Garou avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Le vieil homme n'ignorait pas que la plus grande meute était dirigée avec une main de fer, par son cauchemar : Fenrir Greyback. Il n'ignorait pas non plus que les créatures préféraient vivre retirées dans les forêts ou les cavernes des montagnes pour échapper au mépris que les sorciers leur lançaient au visage à cause de leur nature. Mais il insistait. Et Remus réfléchissait, même si Sirius n'était pas d'accord. Ni Severus d'ailleurs.

Se redressant d'un coup, Remus fixa la porte de la Cuisine qui allait bientôt s'ouvrir. Il lui semblait avoir perçu des bruits de pas à l'étage. Tendant l'oreille, sa pensée se confirma en entendant quelqu'un descendre doucement les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit et ses sourcils se haussèrent en croisant le regard d'Aleksandre qui serrait contre lui une peluche.

-Tu ne dors pas, Aleksandre? S'enquit Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge: trois heures vingt sept.  
-Où… où est papa?

Le garçon lui semblait au bord des larmes et Remus ne se trompait pas. Aleksandre avait les yeux embués et ses dents mordillaient nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il tremblait légèrement comme s'il avait froid ou s'il avait peur. Remus opta plutôt pour la deuxième proposition en le voyant sursauter lorsque le vent à l'extérieur provoqua un sifflement aigu.

-Oh. Severus est absent, expliqua doucement Remus en avançant vers le garçon qui eut un mouvement de recul.  
-Je veux voir papa! Exigea Aleksandre d'une voix tremblante, les yeux larmoyants. Je veux voir papa.  
-Tu ne te sens pas bien?  
-Je veux voir papa.

Bien. Aleksandre paraissait bouleversé. Non, il l'était réellement. Remus s'agenouilla à quelques mètres de l'enfant en le voyant frissonner à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. De toute manière, il suintait la crainte à plusieurs mètres. Ses yeux, d'une couleur exceptionnelle, étaient rivés au sol et il n'osait lever le regard en sa direction.

Aleksandre poussa un gémissement et répéta une nouvelle fois à Remus qu'il voulait voir son papa. Il avait simplement fait un mauvais rêve sur l'Oncle Vernon Un rêve si mauvais qu'il avait pris une bonne dizaine de minute avant de trouver le courage de quitter son lit pour se précipiter dans la chambre de son Père dans l'espoir de se blottir dans ses bras. La peur l'avait envahi, l'engloutissant pratiquement alors qu'il quittait la Chambre paternelle, réalisant qu'il ne dormait pas. En essayant de se persuader que l'Oncle Vernon n'était pas derrière lui, il avait descendu tout doucement les escaliers.

-Je suis navré, Aleksandre, mais je ne sais pas quand Severus va revenir et je n'ai aucun moyen de le contacter. Veux-tu que je réveille Elena?  
-Non, non. Je veux voir papa, sanglota soudainement Aleksandre en se reculant lorsque Remus tendit un bras vers lui pour le rassurer. Je veux voir papa!!

La panique commença à s'insinuer en Remus qui n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer un enfant en détresse. Les réunions avec Voldemort avaient tendance à malheureusement s'éterniser et il était incapable de déterminer à quelle heure leur premier espion allait rentrer. Avec ceci, il aurait pu rassurer Aleksandre mais il ne voulait pas lui donner une fausse joie.

Devant Remus, Aleksandre pleurait à chaudes larmes, les mains plaquées contre son visage pour retenir les sanglots énormes qui ne demandaient qu'à quitter sa gorge. Ses épaules étaient agitées de spasmes nerveux tout comme ses mains alors qu'il demandait à voix-basse -non, suppliait- entre ses larmes de voir son papa. Celui-ci pourrait le rassurer sur l'absence de l'Oncle Vernon dans le Manoir.

Il était _hors de question_ qu'il ne bouge ne serait-ce d'un millimètre. Aleksandre n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui au cas où Vernon l'attendait à nouveau dans sa chambre pour continuer à s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son corps. Il avait passé des heures sans bouger comme punition chez les Dursley, il pouvait très bien recommencer à cet instant pour attendre le retour de son Père. Et au moins, dans la cuisine, il y avait Remus. Un sorcier avec une baguette magique pour le défendre si jamais l'Oncle Vernon décidait de quitter la chambre pour le retrouver.

-Si tu veux, je peux monter avec toi et attendre que tu te rendormes, proposa Remus d'une voix conciliante. Et lorsque Severus arrivera, je lui dirai de monter immédiatement te faire un bisou.  
-Non! Pas la chambre! S'écria Aleksandre avant de se mordre violemment les lèvres pour se punir de son cri. Non…  
-D'accord, pas la chambre, rassura précipitamment le Loup-Garou. Alors… heu… que dirais-tu d'avaler quelque chose? Il reste un peu de gâteau aux yaourts ou de brioche au chocolat, avec un grand verre de lait? D'accord? Et on attend Severus ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.

Qu'importe, il ne devait pas quitter Remus qui était la seule personne présente susceptible de lui venir en aide en cas de besoin! Terrifié, il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord et regarda Remus se précipiter soudainement sur les meubles à tiroirs pour en sortir un couteau. Il découpa deux petits bouts de chaque gâteau qu'il déposa dans une assiette.

Chaque bruissement, chaque craquement provenant de l'extérieur faisait sursauter l'adolescent qui s'essuya le nez sur la manche de son pyjama en jetant un regard anxieux au plafond. Est-ce que l'Oncle Vernon avait décidé de quitter le Manoir -pour toujours si possible- en voyant qu'il ne réapparaissait pas?

-Viens t'asseoir Aleksandre, tout ira bien, suggéra Remus en désignant une place autour de la table. Je vais mettre un peu de cacao dans ton lait, tu verras c'est délicieux. En tout cas, moi, j'aime beaucoup.

Mais face au silence de Aleksandre, le Loup-Garou déposa le verre du gamin sur la table et le regarda attentivement. Les yeux rouges et gonflés, la respiration rapide, les joues pâles. Aleksandre semblait sur le point de défaillir mais Remus voulait réellement l'aider et Severus aussi, par la même occasion. Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'obliger à aller se recoucher alors qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais le laisser attendre Severus qui allait peut-être rentrer que dans de longues heures n'était pas sain non plus pour un enfant qui avait besoin de repos.

-Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. On va attendre Severus tous les deux, décida Remus. Viens t'asseoir.

Les jambes tremblantes, Aleksandre fit en pas en direction de l'homme, ses grands yeux écarquillés. Il venait de lui assurer qu'ils allaient rester là, tous les deux à attendre papa. Bien, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait obtenir puisque son Père n'était pas là. Il fallait attendre. Et Remus, qu'il aimait bien, allait rester près de lui, éloignant ainsi l'Oncle Vernon. Aleksandre déglutit puis trottina rapidement jusqu'à la chaise où il sauta dessus, manquant de tomber à la renverse ce qui provoqua une montée d'adrénaline en Remus.

Assis devant son verre de lait et les deux bouts de gâteaux qui lui auraient certainement apparu tentant à un autre moment, Aleksandre ne pouvait s'empêcher de se fustiger mentalement en s'insultant de tous les noms d'hiboux qu'il connaissait. Il avait été méchant avec son Père, ne cessant de se rappeler des propos tristes de Jeremy à l'encontre de son papa. Tout ça parce qu'il craignait que celui-ci le rejette à cause de sa bêtise de mercredi! Rien que pour cela, son Père ne devrait jamais rentrer et l'abandonner. Quel fils horrible il faisait.

Ses yeux se gorgèrent une nouvelle fois de larmes au grand désarroi de Remus qui lui racontait un conte célèbre chez les enfants sorciers: Le sorcier et la marmite sauteuse. La voix de l'adulte s'éteignit dans le silence glacial de la cuisine, conscient qu'Aleksandre n'écoutait pas un mot de l'histoire qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se rappeler.

-Tu ne souhaites pas aller te recoucher?

La simple évocation de cette possibilité lui fit relever la tête. Il avait blêmi, regardant Remus comme s'il était un monstre particulièrement atroce. Doucement, l'enfant assura qu'il n'était pas fatigué, que le sommeil l'avait quitté depuis longtemps et qu'il voulait voir son papa quand il rentrerait.

Remus avait espéré que l'enfant tombe de fatigue pour ensuite aller le recoucher mais Aleksandre combattait à merveille le sommeil puisque ses yeux noirs et émeraudes étaient grands ouverts. Il lui avait à plusieurs reprises demandé, en interrompant son récit, s'il ne voulait pas lui confier ce qui l'avait réveillé si durement mais le garçon refusait de parler, gardant les lèvres closes et les mains serrées autour du verre.

Le temps passa lentement et Remus se blâma de se sentir épuisé alors qu'Aleksandre avait besoin d'une compagnie pour attendre le retour de Severus. L'idée même que l'homme ne rentre blessé l'épouvantait et il n'était pas sûr de gérer la réaction de l'adolescent. Remus se prépara une nouvelle tasse de café en proposant quelque chose à Aleksandre. Inutilement puisque l'enfant n'avait ni mangé ni bu.

Soudainement, la porte de la Cuisine s'ouvrit sur Severus qui venait de transplaner silencieusement dans le Hall d'entrée. Son visage pâle était tiré par la fatigue, des petites cernes violettes commençaient à faire son apparition sous ses yeux.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise en les voyant tout deux, face à face. Aleksandre cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se précipiter sur son Père en larmes. Ce dernier resta abasourdi à regarder son fils qui pleurait fortement contre lui. Finalement, il s'agenouilla et serra Aleksandre contre lui de toutes ses forces en lui frottant le dos.

-Lupin? Dit il en demanda d'explication.  
-Aleksandre est descendu dans la Cuisine en t'appelant et je n'ai pas eu d'autr…  
-Papa! S'écria Aleksandre en sanglotant, se serrant contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer. Papa! Papa, il était là. Il était là… vers moi… il était là!  
-Qui ça, Aleksandre? Demanda calmement Severus bien que l'inquiétude avait remplacé l'épuisement sur son visage. Respire calmement et dis-moi tout.  
-On… Oncl… Oncle Ve…, bégaya Aleksandre incapable de se calmer. Venu dans…. la cham… la chambre et i con… continuait à m… mettre son… son zizi dans…. dans moi.

Et en entendant les paroles d'Aleksandre, Severus se crispa tandis que les yeux de Remus s'arrondissaient. À vrai dire, les membres de l'Ordre ne savaient que peu de chose au sujet de Aleksandre. Du jour au lendemain, ils avaient appris que le professeur de potion avait eu un fils avec une Russe qui était décédée à ses un an, envoyant l'enfant chez sa famille Moldue à Londres. Et c'était tout. Rien sur la raison de l'ignorance de Severus au sujet de sa paternité, ni les raisons l'ayant poussé à prendre l'enfant malade avec lui. Ah et cette maladie étrange, d'où venait-elle?

Aleksandre s'était-il fait violer comme le supposait ses récents mots? Était-ce à cause de cela -et oh Merlin, c'était horrible- qu'il était retardé mentalement, agissant comme un gamin de neuf ans? Remus ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps tremblant et sanglotant d'Aleksandre qui continuait à bafouiller dans les robes de son Père. Oh Merlin, comment quelqu'un pouvait faire cela à un enfant?

-C'était un cauchemar, rassura Severus en jetant un coup d'œil à Lupin qui était devenu livide, les regardant la bouche grande ouverte. Juste un cauchemar, il n'y avait personne dans ta chambre. Personne.  
-Mais… mais j'ai…  
-Je sais mais c'était un cauchemar. Tu veux que je vienne vérifier avec toi dans la chambre pour voir s'_il _est là?

Le silence entrecoupé de sanglots lui répondit et bien qu'inconfortablement installé, Severus continua à le bercer contre lui en soupirant de lassitude. Il était épuisé, Aleksandre allait mal et était en pleurs après avoir cru que son Oncle investissait sa chambre pour le violer. La soirée avait été horrible, il était épuisé. Et inquiet. Le soudain calme de son fils l'étonna et il s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi dans ses bras, le visage rougi par ses pleurs.

-Je suis désolé Severus, il ne souhaitait pas retourner se coucher mais j'ignorai la raison. Il n'a pas voulu dire le moindre mot et j'ai un peu paniqué. Je ne savais pas quand tu all…  
-Merci Lupin, le coupa gentiment Severus. Merci d'être resté avec lui et de l'avoir rassuré.  
-Oh, je n'ai rien fait, se défendit modestement Remus en rosissant légèrement. J'ai même été plutôt incapable de le soulager.  
-Il était de toute manière trop perturbé pour te laisser approcher je suppose.  
-En effet, je suis resté à distance en remarquant qu'il s'éloignait à chacun de mes mouvements. Je comprends pourquoi à présent.  
-J'apprécierai beaucoup que ceci ne s'étende pas au sein de tout l'Ordre, Lupin, demanda Severus. Je n'ai aucune envie que ses imbéciles d'adolescents qui vivent ici durant les vacances apprennent ce à quoi Aleksandre a été confronté.  
-Bien sur, _Severus_. Et, peut-être, pourrais-tu penser à m'appeler _Remus _maintenant, non ?

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre avec l'ajout d'une petite menace: Fenrir Greyback! Et un rapprochement Snape/Lupin ^^  
Merci beaucoup à vos reviews qui me feront bientôt passer le stade des 900 -j'en suis a 868 :D-, à ma bêta Mounette -allez lire son histoire si vous ne le fait pas encore!-  
Et à la semaine prochaine! **


	32. XXXII: Les prémices de la vérité

**Chapitre XXXIII: Les prémices de la vérité.**

Un éclat de rire commun traversa la classe face au brusque sursaut de peur d'Alexis. Il rougit en regagnant précipitamment sa place.

Le Professeur Keynes avait tenu sa promesse: ramener un clabbert pour que les élèves puissent le toucher et l'étudier de plus près. Ça avait été une agréable surprise pour chacun de découvrir, en entrant dans la salle de cours, une grande cage à barreaux fins dans lequel se tenait une créature. Surtout après un cours de Potions catastrophique à cause de Mike qui avait volontairement fait exploser son chaudron en jouant avec Aleksandre et Jeremy.

D'ailleurs les trois garçons étaient côte à côte, regardant avec fascination l'animal dont la grande queue verte s'enroulait autour d'une branche. La cage était tapissée d'herbe et de branchages afin que l'animal ne soit pas dépaysé. Le plus impressionnant restait cette énorme pustule sur le haut de son front qui, rarement, se mettait à clignoter, au plus grand plaisir des enfants.

-Qui peut me rappeler ce que mange un clabbert? Interrogea le Professeur Keynes.  
-Des insectes, scanda la classe sans que l'homme ne puisse donner la parole à quelqu'un.  
-Bien, en effet. Juste avant la fin de cette heure de cours, je lui donnerai à manger comme ça vous pourrez regarder.

Les chaises ainsi que les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs. Le clabbert était dans une cage si grosse qu'elle ne tenait pas sur le bureau, pourtant énorme du Professeur. Alors elle était posée au sol et eux s'étaient assis tout autour d'elle, formant un demi-cercle et tour à tour, ils avaient le droit de s'avancer et de toucher l'animal inoffensif.

L'émerveillement se lisait sur chacun des visages des gamins qui répondaient correctement à chaque question de leur Professeur. Ce dernier était justement en train de se dire qu'avec un petit peu de matériel, comme la présentation d'un animal, c'était très simple pour les enfants d'apprendre mais surtout de retenir.

-Regarde-la avec ces amies, siffla Jeremy en se penchant vers Aleksandre.

Celui-ci tourna la tête en direction d'Illiana qui papotait joyeusement avec deux filles de leur classe, Milinda et Shynèse. C'était comme ça depuis le début de la matinée: Jeremy faisait des commentaires désobligeants à l'encontre des deux filles mais surtout d'Illiana. Aleksandre suspectait Jeremy d'être affreusement jaloux qu'elle ait préféré s'installer avec ses nouvelles amies plutôt que près d'eux, bien qu'il n'émette pas l'idée à haute voix.

-Laisse-les, elles sont bêtes les filles, rassura Mike en haussant les épaules.

Mike Spell était bien connu à l'école pour son côté turbulent et bagarreur malgré sa gueule d'ange, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux très blonds, légèrement ébouriffés. Il aimait beaucoup jouer avec les poings et les pieds dès que quelqu'un l'énervait ou se moquait de lui. Et aussi lorsque cela touchait un de ces amis. Et en plus de cela, il accumulait les bêtises à une vitesse impressionnante. Détestant toucher les ingrédients de potions, il mettait à profit ce cours pour faire des bêtises farfelues.

La ressemblance qu'Aleksandre établissait entre Drago et Mike ne s'arrêtait pas au physique. En fait, il trouvait que les deux garçons avaient un caractère de cochon. Oh, et ils détestaient tous deux échouer quelque part. Ce comportement lui rappelait l'enfant gâté qui avait été son ennemi à Poudlard. Mais à présent Drago était tout simplement merveilleux, en aucun cas gâté et encore moins son ennemi! En fait, il était son ami… et il adorait penser cela.

-C'est pas gentil dire que les filles sont bêtes, fit remarquer Aleksandre. Parce que si elles diraient ça de nous, je serais vexé.  
-Pfff, elles font que de parler! Protesta Mike en un reniflement dédaigneux.  
-Ouais, papa le dit toujours, concéda Aleksandre. Mais bon…  
-Quoi?

Aleksandre jeta un regard noir à Mike qui eut une moue chagrinée, Jeremy approuvant ses dires, Le jeune Snape leva les yeux au ciel et avoua que lui aussi était parfois agacé par les filles qui piaillaient tout le temps mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour être méchant avec elles.

-Bah t'as qu'à aller jouer aux poupées avec elles alors, rétorqua Mike, froissé.  
-Ah ouais? Grogna Aleksandre commençant à être furieux. Tu veux que je parte avec les filles et que je sois plus avec vous? Parce que si c'est ça, je pars maintenant.  
-Mais non! Protesta Jeremy. Dis pas n'importe quoi!

Offusqué, Aleksandre posa ses coudes dans la pliure de ses genoux et suivit avec attention le cours du Professeur Keynes. Celui-ci continuait d'expliquer de nombreuses choses tandis qu'Eden caressait timidement le clabbert. Il put voir ses deux amis lui jeter un regard inquiet mais il garda les sourcils froncés, contrarié.

-Oh Aleks, fais pas la tête, chuchota Jeremy en voyant le regard irrité du Professeur Keynes face à leur bavardage.  
-Bah ouais, c'était pas méchant, rajouta Mike, mal à l'aise. De toute façon, on est bien, les trois.

Ce fut au tour d'Aleksandre de s'approcher de la petite créature verte dont la queue balançait de droite à gauche lorsqu'il le désirait. Il se leva rapidement sans jeter un regard à ses amis. Il hésita un instant avant de tendre la main vers le petit clabbert qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux jaunes. Sa peau verte était étincelante et l'adolescent aurait bien aimé voir la pustule rouge au dessus de son front se mettre à clignoter. Mais ceci n'avait lieu que lorsque la créature ressentait un danger imminent.

-N'ais pas peur, il est inoffensif, rassura le Professeur Keynes. Tu peux le caresser, il ne va pas te faire de mal.

Un peu plus rassuré grâce aux paroles de son Professeur, Aleksandre commença à caresser la tête l'animal qui le fixait inlassablement, sa queue fouettant vivement l'air. Un large sourire illumina son visage et il gloussa, joyeux.

**oOo**

À quelques mètres de cette salle de classe, Ivan essuya la fine pellicule de sueur qui couvrait déjà son visage en poussant un soupir las. L'homme s'étira le cou plusieurs fois, se qui provoqua un horrible craquement dans le silence de son bureau. Il se leva et s'approcha de sa grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc vide de l'Hôpital. Se détournant du paysage calme, il se prépara un café noir corsé qu'il saupoudra de plusieurs cuillères de sucre avant de se rasseoir devant le fouillis en lequel s'était transformé son bureau à cause de toutes les feuilles qu'il venait de tirer.

Joshuan McLiv était un employé très haut placé au Ministère de la Magie et qui avait l'habitude de lui faire parvenir discrètement quelques dossiers privés sur les familles de ses patients. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Ivan n'avait pas demandé un tel service à son ami. Celui-ci l'avait accueilli en Angleterre à son arrivée. Mais la famille Snape lui posait un problème considérable. Au bout de quelques jours, il n'avait plus hésité et lui avait demandé de lui confier le dossier, s'il y en avait un, de Severus Snape et, si possible, de sa famille.

Contrairement à d'habitude, le paquet qu'il avait reçu s'était révélé étonnamment épais et lourd. Se dépêchant de déballer son courrier, Ivan avait immédiatement compris en lisant l'intitulé du dossier le plus important sorti des archives du Magenmagot: _Dossier A-1952c: Severus Snape, accusé d'acte de mangemorie et de fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

-Oh là, s'était-il exclamé de surprise.

Arrivé sur les terres du Royaume-Uni en 1985, Ivan avait évidemment eut vent de la guerre qui avait fait rage quatre ans plus tôt. Les Mangemorts, l'effroyable Lord Voldemort et le célèbre Survivant. Tout cela Ivan connaissait mais quatre ans après, le calme était revenu et il ne connaissait guère les histoires ayant déchirées l'Angleterre auparavant. Comme les nombreux procès des Mangemorts.

Visiblement, Severus -le Père d'Aleksandre!- avait fait l'objet d'un tel procès comme le signifiait l'étiquetage de ce dossier. Ivan avait préféré débarrasser la surface plane de son bureau pour faire plusieurs piles: une concernant les ancêtres de la famille, une autre personnellement consacré à sa sœur se prénommant Elena Snape et qui concernait apparemment son divorce tumultueux. Et enfin une dernière pile conséquente sur le procès de Severus Snape. Sur chacune des piles, il avait posé un parchemin avec les informations qu'il avait réussi à récupérer de la part d'Aleksandre. Bien sur, certaines données étaient inclassables pour le moment mais pas perdues.

Une fois son café un peu refroidi, Ivan reprit sa place dans son fauteuil confortable. Finalement, le tri de toutes les informations et de tous les parchemins volants qui s'étaient trouvés entre ses mains, avait pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Son dernier entretien mêlant des émotions fortes avec le garçon lui revint soudainement en mémoire.

-_C'est papa qui fait… dangereux… des trucs…,_ avait sangloté l'enfant en lui confiant ses craintes vis à vis de la possible, future mort de son père.

_Des trucs dangereux_? Aleksandre évoquait-il la liaison entre son Père et Voldemort? Malgré le côté revêche, sombre et sarcastique de l'homme, Ivan avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer ce père aimant et très proche de son fils commettre des crimes barbares comme les Mangemorts. Cela lui paraissait improbable. Cependant, les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses.

Se décidant enfin à se plonger pour plusieurs heures dans les dossiers interminables, il attira à lui la pile concernant le procès de Severus. Le psychiatre avait conscience d'avoir peu de chance de trouver quelque chose concernant Aleksandre dans ses parchemins. Cependant, il avait l'intime conviction que le passé de la famille Snape allait lui permettre de comprendre quelques détails sur l'enfant. Peut-être un fils de Mangemort? Et qu'allait-il devoir faire dans ce cas-là?

_Dossier A-1952c_

_Accusé__: Severus Tobias Snape, né le 9/01/1960._

_Défense__: Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _

_Crime__: acte de mangemorie, homicide volontaire, dévotion à Lord Voldemort._

_Jugement: __Incarcération à Azkaban durant 3 semaines._

Rien qu'en lisant l'entête du dossier, Ivan sut que son entreprise allait être longue pour tout découvrir sur cette famille. Le Professeur Dumbledore, célèbre fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, défendant Severus Snape, un partisan de Lord Voldemort? Ceci était déjà plus que paradoxal.

Feuilletant rapidement toutes les dépositions, notamment celle de Karkaroff qui, actuel directeur de Durmstrang, avait dénoncé les allégeances de Severus, il prit quelques notes. Soudain, un mot dans une déposition d'Albus Dumbledore attira son attention et son souffle se coupa tandis que ses sourcils se haussèrent.

-_Severus Tobias Snape est un jeune homme qui, il est vrai, a rejoint volontairement Lord Voldemort. MAIS il est rapidement venu me voir. Depuis, Severus est un espion qui travaille pour moi._

Un espion. Par les couilles de Merlin, était-ce possible d'espionner Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sans mourir? Jamais Ivan n'avait vu le Mage Noir, voguant entre la France, l'Allemagne et la Russie. Cependant, les rumeurs, les bruits courant sur les pratiques utilisées par Vous-Savez-Qui, laissaient penser que l'espionner relevait de l'impossible.

Interroger Aleksandre le titillait. Ivan s'aperçut que Severus avait été incarcéré à Azkaban durant tout le temps du procès. Un frisson parcourut son corps à la pensée de la terrible prison. Dumbledore avait Toujours défendu avec ferveur que le Mangemort était en réalité un espion.

-_Un espion… vie en danger… risque… sauver des victimes… Espion… Occlumens… Espionnage_.

Voilà les mots souvent répétés de Dumbledore. De plus en plus rapidement, Ivan tournait les différents parchemins reliés et au contraire de ce qu'il avait cru, suite à ces investigations, il se sentait perdu. Reprenant une petite pause, Ivan posa son front contre la surface lisse de son bureau et inspira à plusieurs reprises, réfléchissant calmement.

Rares étaient les fois où il s'était confronté à des rapports dangereux et difficiles avec les familles de ses patients en tant que professionnel. En fait, le pire auquel il avait été mesuré à ce jour fut un père violent et alcoolique, n'acceptant pas le handicap mental de son enfant de onze ans et le battant régulièrement. Ivan, puis plusieurs membres de l'Hôpital ainsi que le Directeur, Mr Taylor, avait dû intervenir auprès des autorités.

Severus était aussi problématique que cet homme mais dans une autre mesure. Dumbledore clamait qu'il était un espion à sa solde mais si le vieil homme avait été dupé et que l'homme était en réalité, toujours sous les ordres de Voldemort? Était-il censé agir là?

Oui. Le meilleur serait de directement interrogé Severus sur ce sujet. Cependant, Ivan devait en apprendre plus. Beaucoup plus. Reprenant la liste qu'il avait établie sur les paradoxes et lapsus que laissaient échapper Aleksandre, il la relut pour s'imprégner de tout ce qui était noté. De nombreux prénoms comme l'ensemble de la richissime famille Malefoy, le Loup-Garou Lupin, l'oncle-baleine Vernon ou encore l'ancien meilleur ami Ronald et sa famille, les Weasley, ainsi que des faits étranges tels que la cohabitation avec d'autres enfants et d'adultes qui visiblement organisaient des réunions.

Dumbledore. Lupin. Weasley. Réunions. Fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix qui combat Voldemort. Réunions organisées dans l'habitation d'Aleksandre. Dumbledore. Ordre du Phénix. Réunion.

-Non, c'est impossible, murmura Ivan, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise tandis qu'il agitait avec fébrilité et inutilement les différents parchemins autour de lui. Cette fameuse organisation qui faisait grincer les dents du Ministère, est installée chez les Snape. Je ne comprends rien. C'est impossible… Non… Severus est encore un espion et Aleksandre le sait donc il craint sa mort. Est-ce seulement possible d'espionner le Mage Noir?

Ivan avait tendance à réfléchir à voix haute lorsqu'il était tourmenté. Cela lui permettait de mettre un ordre dans ses idées. Se levant brusquement, incapable de rester immobile, il se mit à fouler le sol, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, il avait l'impression que le nombre de mystères, qui se tissait autour de l'étrange famille des Snape, s'épaississait de plus en plus. Comment savoir quelles étaient les affinités entre Severus et l'Ordre du Phénix mais aussi avec les Mangemorts?

-Réfléchis, réfléchis, bon sang! Se sermonna Ivan d'une voix sifflante.

Incapable de trouver des réponses tant les questions affluaient dans son cerveau, il attrapa la dizaine de parchemin restant sur le dossier et il ne put s'arrêter de marcher en les lisant rapidement. Tous les interrogatoires, sous Veritaserum évidemment, avaient été retranscrits sur parchemin. Les questions que les Aurors posaient, étaient parfois impressionnantes. Les réponses mordantes de Severus aussi malgré l'emprise subie de la potion. Plusieurs fois, des ricanements s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

Un passage interpella Ivan qui le lut et le relut attentivement: l'évocation du voyage de Severus en Russie en 1979. Ivan ne pouvait oublier que la maman d'Aleksandre était une Russe. Reliant la date à l'âge d'Aleksandre, il conclut que, peut-être, Aleksandre avait été 'conçu' lors de ce voyage ou plutôt de cette mission pour Lord Voldemort.

_Auror_: Snape, _vous confirmez avoir été en Russie, plus précisément à Samara, du 17 juillet 1979 au 23 août 1979?_

_Accusé_: _En effet. Comme je l'ai déjà dit une dizaine de fois à votre coéquipier._

_Auror: Hé, ho, tu es en mauvaise posture Snape et je me ferai un plaisir d'enfermer à vie, un Mangemort tel que toi à Azkaban, alors ne fais pas trop le malin. Bien... Que faisiez-vous là-bas? _

_Accusé: Je tentais de faire échouer la mission que m'avait confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cité plus tôt en contactant régulièrement le Professeur Dumbledore qui me donnait les indications à suivre._

_Auror: Des témoins pour le prouver, autres que Dumbledore?_

_Accusé: Non. J'étais seul là-bas. _

_Auror: Aucun ami? Aucun collègue? Aucun Mangemort? _

_Accusé: Non, je vous dis!_

_Auror: Ouais, et bien je m'en assure, d'accord? Aviez-vous un amant à ce moment là? Ou une femme peut-être?_

_Accusé: Non. Et ça ne vous regarde pas, espèce de…_

_Auror: De quand date votre dernière relation amoureuse ou même physique? _

_Accusé: Depuis la mort de mon amant le 7 janvier de cette année._

Le veritaserum ne mentait pas. Les Aurors du Ministère s'en chargeaient parfaitement et Severus n'avait aucune raison de mentir s'il souhaitait être épargné de la prison d'Azkaban et convaincre le Magenmagot de son innocence. Il resta cinq bonnes minutes à fixer le parchemin, lisant et relisant l'interrogatoire sans prendre conscience de l'importance de ses mots.

Et soudain, la réalité s'imposa dans son esprit. Abasourdi, il regarda la porte de son bureau s'entrebâiller doucement après que quelques coups furent frappés. Plongé dans ses recherches, l'homme ne s'était pas aperçu que la sonnerie, annonçant le déjeuner, avait sonné.

-Hé Ivan, faut que je te raconte quelque chose, commença maladroitement Aleksandre en refermant la porte derrière lui, les joues brûlantes. Mike et moi, on s'est fait un bisou sur la bouche…

Et Aleksandre dut penser que la pure stupeur qui était affichée sur le visage de son psychiatre était le résultat de sa petite confession enfantine. Réflexion venant à un moment assez critique pour Ivan. Cependant, il était loin de se douter de ce qui passait en boucle dans l'esprit de l'adulte alors que ce dernier le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, la gorge sèche

_Si Severus est gay, Aleksandre ne peut être son fils ... alors de qui est-il?_**TADAM! Ivan a commencé à découvrir une partie du secret! S'il est pas intelligent le psy ^^ Vous en pensez quoi? Après tout, il ne peut pas tout découvrir en une seule fois!  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews -j'ai dépassé les 900 =)- et à ma bêta -géniallissime^^-  
A mercredi prochain**

* * *


	33. XXXIII: A la découverte de soimême

**Chapitre XXXIII: A la découverte de soi-même**

À Poudlard, les tensions semblaient encore bien plus fortes qu'à l'accoutumé. À présent qu'Ombrage ne pouvait plus clamer que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était qu'une ineptie d'un gosse fou et d'un vieux manipulateur avide de pouvoir, elle se trouvait dans une position délicate.

Les élèves, notamment les Gryffondors chantaient à tue tête que Lord Voldemort était réapparu lorsque le Survivant l'avait déclaré. Ils étaient enchantés d'avoir pu contredire la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard qui, malheureusement, grâce à Fudge, gardait sa place d'enseignante. Du côté des Professeurs, McGonagall s'était montrée presque grossière envers la femme replète tout comme Elena qui ne se gênait plus pour utiliser un ton suffisant en lui adressant la parole. Filius Flitwick ne cessait de ricaner avec le Professeur Chourave lorsqu'elle passait près d'eux tandis que Severus avait opté pour des rictus méprisants.

Malgré cette petite victoire pour ceux qui soutenaient Harry Potter depuis le début, la peur avait pris place au sein du Château. Bien sûr, tous ignoraient ce qu'était de vivre sous l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cependant, ils en avaient assez entendu parler par leurs parents pour craindre les heures qui s'annonçaient.

_**LE MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE PRÉSENTE SES EXCUSES AU SURVIVANT! FUDGE REJETTE L'IDÉE D'UNE NOUVELLE ÉLECTION!**_

Jonathan reposa la Gazette des Sorciers sur la table. De tels titres se succédaient chaque jour. Finalement, ne plus lire la Gazette des Sorciers reviendraient au même. Il échangea un regard discret avec Drago qui paraissait légèrement pâle. En fait, son meilleur ami était plutôt silencieux et anxieux depuis que ses parents étaient revenus de l'attaque! Bien sur, sa Mère n'y avait pas participé. Mais se que craignait le plus Drago, était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne demande à son Père de l'introniser parmi les Mangemorts.

Certes, c'était une chose qui terrifiait littéralement le blond mais Jonathan ne cessait d'y penser également et continuellement. Tout comme son ami, il était un membre de la famille d'un espion du Lord. Et si malgré les fausses rumeurs lancées dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme quoi Severus Snape était en guerre avec sa famille, le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait le voir rejoindre les rangs auprès de Drago?

-Je me demande où est Potter, déclara soudainement Drago en un chuchotement. C'est dur à dire mais il est le seul capable d'affronter Tu-Sais-Qui  
-Tu penses qu'il va revenir? Après tout ce temps passé dans la nature? Demanda Jonathan, incrédule. Il est peut-être même mort! Je trouve ça réellement étrange qu'il ait disparu du jour au lendemain sans explication et que sa famille n'ait rien vu venir.  
-J'en sais rien. Il ne semblait pas si heureux. Tu as entendu ce que… _Sniffle _a dit en parlant de sa famille Moldue.

Jonathan haussa les épaules en réfléchissant. Il n'avait jamais vu le Survivant de ses yeux même si les commentaires désobligeants que son Oncle et Drago marmonnaient toujours à son égard, le rendait imbécile. Oh, depuis l'étrange disparition du Survivant, Oncle Severus n'avait plus prononcé un mot sur le jeune homme. Certainement pour ne pas blesser plus ceux qui souffraient de sa disparition. Dans tout les cas, même à Durmstrang, Harry Potter était célèbre et considéré comme un héros, un sauveur. Allait-il revenir et les sauver comme tous semblaient l'espérer?

Dans tous les cas, Jonathan était d'accord sur un point avec Sirius: aucun adolescent n'était assez entraîné pour survivre contre des Mangemorts et il fallait y remédier. En arrivant à Poudlard, la prestigieuse école du Royaume-Uni, il était resté effaré. C'était quoi cet enseignement conservateur et protecteur? Les élèves ne recevaient aucune notion pour lutter contre des Mages Noirs. C'était aberrant.

Au moins, à Durmstrang, ils apprenaient la magie noire dès la seconde année en théorie. Bien sur, Jonathan avait lui même était faire de la pratique avec ses amis, allant même un peu trop loin mais même sans cette période douteuse, le jeune homme était tout à fait capable de se défendre et de reconnaître des sortilèges dangereux.

Dans tous les cas, des rumeurs avaient couru dans les couloirs du manoir Snape entre les adolescents: il semblerait que lors des prochaines vacances, c'est à dire à Noël, certains membres de l'Ordre allaient leur enseigner des sortilèges de défense mais aussi quelques sorts offensifs utiles. Un vent d'excitation les avait saisis même si rien n'avait été confirmé.

-Et ils veulent garder Fudge au pouvoir, siffla le blond à ses côtés tandis qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle. Vraiment, ce pays est d'une stupidité affligeante. Pourquoi ne pas lui donner un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour congratuler son inefficacité et sa bêtise?  
-Hum, acquiesça Jon. Ça ne m'étonne pas avec ce que mon Oncle et ma Mère m'ont déjà raconté sur le gouvernement. J'avais oublié comment l'Angleterre vivait depuis que j'étudiais à Durmstrang. Vraiment, ils n'ont rien dans la cervelle!

Les deux Serpentards prenaient la direction de la Salle du Professeur Flitwick pour leur cours de Sortilège. Le silence s'installa entre eux, tous deux songeant aux derniers jours stressants de vacances. Lucius avait insisté pour que Drago reste au Manoir Malefoy malgré ses protestations. En cas de visite imprévue du Lord, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement, si le jeune homme était ainsi absent sans que Lucius ne puisse le justifier, cela pouvait paraître suspect. -'_Par mesure de précaution_, avait rétorqué son Père d'une voix si autoritaire que Drago n'avait pu que se taire'-.

Alors en plus de cela, les deux adultes Malefoy avaient angoissés jusqu'à ce que la rentrée n'arrive et qu'ils ne l'accueillent avec soulagement. Heureusement, Drago n'avait pas eu à rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque l'homme visitait ses fidèles la nuit et l'adolescent pouvait feindre le sommeil. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps à chaque fois que le plus grand Mage Noir déambulait dans son Manoir, près de lui. C'était à la fois effrayant et excitant.

-Maman pense que tant que nous sommes à Poudlard, nous n'avons rien à craindre, confia Jonathan en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il reste Ombrage.  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne la renvoie pas! Renfila dédaigneusement Drago. Je suis certain qu'il en a le droit avec les récents évènements! Tu ne crois pas?  
-Sûrement. Elle lui permet peut-être de garde un contact courtois avec le Ministère, proposa Jon, haussant les épaules.

Les manigances de Dumbledore et celles du Ministère de la Magie embrouillaient énormément les deux amis. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à tenter de déchiffrer toutes ces manipulations, ces non-dits. Beaucoup, notamment dans l'Ordre du Phénix et les élèves de Poudlard, voulaient savoir pour quelles raisons Dumbledore ne poussait pas Fudge hors du pouvoir, soit pour s'en emparer et tenter d'éliminer Voldemort, soit pour mettre quelqu'un de confiance à la tête du Royaume-Uni et agir dans l'ombre.

-T'as eu des nouvelles d'Aleksandre?  
-Non. Non, il m'avait dit qu'il m'enverrait une lettre mais j'ignore quand. C'est pourtant déjà la deuxième semaine de la rentrée!

Jonathan eut un léger sourire en pensant à lui. Ça le surprenait toujours d'être à présent si proche de son cousin avec lequel il ne voulait même pas penser à l'existence encore un mois plus tôt. Mais dans toute cette tension continuelle à cause de Voldemort, Aleksandre était véritablement rafraîchissant dans son innocence.

Et c'était vraiment agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un qui pouvait vous abrutir de paroles en ce qui concernait un jeu ou autre sans avoir à penser au danger que courait chaque jour Severus, Lucius et Narcissa, ni même au danger planant au-dessus de leurs têtes à tous!

-Il est pas si… bizarre que ça en réalité. Il faut juste apprendre à le connaître. C'est… c'est mon cousin après tout. C'est dommage qu'il soit si loin.  
-J'aimerai bien qu'il vienne ici, rit Drago. Severus a dit qu'il allait l'amener un jour ou l'autre mais je doute que cela arrive bientôt.  
-Je pense qu'il faut qu'il guérisse un peu avant, supposa Jonathan. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, j'imagine. Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste son traitement mais il m'a dit qu'il était déjà suivi par un psychiatre comme tu me l'avais dis.  
-Je pense qu'il va guérir! Rassura le blond. Après tout, il n'est pas complètement idiot. Enfin, tu n'as toujours pas dit à Severus qu'il n'avait pas de petit ami?  
-Pourquoi le ferais-je? Plaisanta Jonathan.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme ignorait qu'à présent, Severus n'était plus dans le doute. Ça les amusaient grandement de se penser en supériorité d'informations. Autant Severus que les deux Serpentards. Et eux tous ignoraient l'existence de l'ami très proche d'Aleksandre qui finalement était le seul capable de satisfaire leur curiosité.

-Je crois que Dumbledore ignore réellement où se cache Potter!

Drago leva un bras et retint Jonathan d'avancer en le poussant légèrement. La voix couinant ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Ombrage. Elle était l'unique personne à posséder une voix aussi criarde. En observant autour de lui, Drago put s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient juste devant son bureau. Il n'avait vu l'intérieur qu'une fois, lorsque la porte était ouverte et qu'un élève en sortait, le visage blême. Le rose avait agressé ses yeux et lui avait donné la nausée.

Son meilleur ami et lui s'échangèrent un regard entendu et après s'être assuré que le couloir était vide et silencieux, ils collèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte en bois, légèrement entrouverte.

Ombrage était accroupie au sol, la tête dans le feu de la Cheminée. Sa jupe rose s'était relevée et Drago mima d'être malade en apercevant un bout de cuisse graisseuse de la Grande Inquisitrice! Jonathan gloussa silencieusement. Les petites mains boudinées de la femme croulant sous des bagues plus grosses les unes que les autres étaient serrées en signe d'énervement.

-Oui Cornélius, il est dans le flou total. Comme nous. J'ignore aussi pourquoi Potter se cache. La raison m'échappe mais je suis persuadée qu'il est toujours en vie. Et certainement en bonne santé. Pensez-vous qu'il se reproche quelque chose?  
-La peur! La peur voilà se qu'a ce gosse infernal! Retentit la voix agacée de Fudge. Il ne veut pas rendre service à son pays comme il le doit! Nous avons été là, à l'aider lorsqu'il en avait besoin et ce morveux n'accoure pas pour nous aider.  
-Peut-être est-il furieux par le rejet subi suite au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, suggéra Ombrage.  
-Foutaises!

En entendant la sonnerie résonner dans un vacarme assourdissant, les deux Serpentards se reculèrent précipitamment et la même expression d'effroi était affichée sur leur visage pâle. Ombrage était imbuvable mais Fudge leur donnait envie de vomir. Peut-être que Jonathan ne connaissait pas Harry Potter -enfin, le pensait-il- mais il estimait que ce jeune homme n'était que un adolescent et qu'il méritait d'être au calme après avoir été méprisé par une population entière. Drago, bien que le Survivant soit son pire ennemi au sein du Château, songeait à la même chose.

C'était horrible d'autant compter sur un simple adolescent.

**oOo**

Loin de là, Mike, Illiana, Aleksandre et Jeremy étaient tous les quatre allongés. Illiana et Jeremy l'étaient sur le lit du compagnon de chambre de Mike qui se prénommait Edmund tandis que Mike et Aleksandre étaient côte à côte sur le lit du premier. Un silence apaisant régnait dans la petite chambre.

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le pays depuis la nuit dernière. Le clapotis de l'eau contre les fenêtres avait empêché beaucoup d'enfant de dormir correctement. C'était peut-être la raison de cette atmosphère électrique qui planait au sein de l'école. Ils avaient même reçu l'interdiction d'aller jouer dehors tant que le temps ne serait pas plus clément!

-On fait quoi? Redemanda Illiana pour la sixième fois.  
-Je sais pas, répondit à nouveau Jeremy en haussant les épaules.

Il était tout juste quatre heures de l'après-midi et pourtant ils s'ennuyaient terriblement. L'heure de cours de sciences Moldues avait été longue à supporter. Pourtant, ils étudiaient les différents moyens de communications qu'utilisaient les sans-pouvoirs et c'était intéressant. Comme les téléphones ou encore les ordinateurs mais Aleksandre avait déjà une maigre connaissance de cela. De plus, la fatigue accumulée à l'envie de s'amuser avait éternisé l'heure de cours de Mlle Gutton.

Suite à cela, ils s'étaient séparés pour se rendre à leur séance quotidienne avec leur psychiatre, ou psychomage pour Jeremy et Illiana. Étrangement, Aleksandre avait remarqué que lui et Mike consultaient un psychiatre et qu'ils avaient de grandes chances de grandir, et à chaque fois des frissons le parcouraient tout entier à cette idée. Alors que Jeremy et Illiana qui avaient de fortes chances de stagner à l'âge mental de neuf ans et qu'ils étaient suivis par un psychomage.

Ivan avait été très… étrange. En fait, il l'était depuis le jour où Aleksandre lui avait confié d'une voix éraillée par l'embarras, que Mike avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il doutait que ce soit cela à l'origine de l'étrangeté de son psychiatre mais il n'avait pas osé poser la question de vive voix.

Bien entendu, il était loin de se douter qu'Ivan cherchait activement des indices autour de lui et relisait tout ce qu'il avait noté sur lui pour le mettre sur la piste de sa parenté. Il ignorait aussi que l'homme avait décidé de ne pas toucher un mot à Severus de ses découvertes tant qu'il n'aurait pas appris qui étaient les réels parents de l'enfant.

-Tu reparles à ton Père? Demanda Mike en se roulant sur le côté pour regarder Jeremy qui afficha immédiatement une moue agacée.  
-Non, houspilla le garçon. Et il est hors de question que je parle à lui! Pff, il est nul.

Aleksandre resta silencieux. La colère du papa de Jeremy et les mots blessants qu'il avait tenu à l'encontre de son fils lui revenait encore parfois en mémoire mais il avait décidé de les ignorer! Oui parce qu'il s'était éloigné de son Père, la semaine précédente, en craignant de l'agacer mais ça avait été très dur! Puis il avait fait ce cauchemar horrible avec l'Oncle Vernon, et il avait pu sauter dans les bras de son père dès son retour.

Et de toute manière, le garçon se demandait comment son meilleur ami faisait pour faire la tête à son père et ne plus lui parler! C'est vrai quoi! Aleksandre était certain que papa pouvait faire plein de choses horribles mais que lui n'arriverait jamais à être en colère après lui! -'_Oh_, songea Aleksandre avec plaisir, _papa n'a jamais rien fait de mal_'-. C'était tellement bien de dire que son papa à lui, était parfait!

-Je suis fatigué, geignit Aleksandre en fermant les yeux.  
-Hé, je vais avoir un poisson!! Leur apprit soudainement Illiana, les joues rouges d'excitation. Bubulle, je vais l'appeler! C'est maman et moi, qu'on va aller l'acheter demain au Chemin de Traverse.

Aleksandre écouta son amie avec une pointe d'envie. Lui aussi aimerait bien avoir un petit compagnon à transporter partout. Oh bien sûr, pas un poisson. Honnêtement, à quoi ça servait un poisson? À part pour le manger? Et Illiana n'allait certainement pas manger son futur poisson. Quoique, en le faisant griller au dessus d'un chaudron de cuisson, elle pourrait.

-La chance, envia à son tour Jeremy. Papa veut pas d'animaux à la maison depuis que Alicia a ramené une souris y a deux ans.  
-Papa non plus n'aime pas les animaux, confia Aleksandre avec déception. Je l'ai vu essayer de donner un coup de pied à Pattenrond pendant les vacances! Mais Pattenrond il lui a sauté sur la jambe pour le griffer. C'était trop marrant.

En repensant à la scène qu'il avait épié, un soir, depuis l'interstice de sa porte de chambre alors qu'il était censé dormir depuis longtemps, Aleksandre gloussa, suivi de ses amis qui imaginaient la scène. Selon Aleks, Pattenrond était un chat roux assez gros qui feulait assez souvent. Et chaque semaine, ils voyaient son Père. Imaginer le déroulement de cette scène n'était pas bien compliqué.

N'empêche qu'Aleksandre était triste à chaque fois qu'Hermione devait ramener Pattenrond avec elle à Poudlard. Il aurait bien aimé gardé le matou près de lui! En plus, Pattenrond l'aimait bien puisqu'il venait souvent s'allonger en boule près de lui et ronronnait sous ses caresses.

Bien que fatigué, Aleksandre ne supportait plus de rester allongé. C'est pour cela qu'il s'assit sur le lit sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis puis scruta la chambre de Mike. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ami, il rougissait violemment. Après tout, Jeremy et lui ne se faisaient pas de bisous sur la bouche alors qu'avec Mike ça avait déjà eu lieu deux fois. '_Ce sont les amoureux qui font des bisous sur la bouche_, lui avait expliqué Jonathan, étonnamment tendu-'. Alors Mike et lui étaient amoureux?

C'était Mike qui lui avait fait un bisou en premier! Et pas lui! C'était après le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où Jeremy et Mike s'étaient moqués de lui parce qu'il avait défendu Illiana et ces amies. Pour se faire pardonner, car il boudait encore à la fin de l'heure, Mike s'était penché vers lui et avait posé ses deux lèvres roses sur les siennes en rougissant.

-Peux prendre une BD? Demanda Aleksandre en pointant son doigt sur le bureau où s'entassait une pile de fins magasines de bande-dessiné.  
-Vas-y, accorda Mike en haussant les épaules. J'aimerai bien juste tendre la main et dire _Accio! _Hop, il vient dans ma main.  
-Essaye! Encouragea Illiana en se redressant à son tour.  
-Non, ça va pas marcher, marmonna le garçon qui détestait se montrer en situation d'échec. Ça sert à rien, c'est stupide.  
-Moi j'essaye, déclara pompeusement Jeremy en tendant sa main droite devant !

Comme ils s'y attendaient, rien ne se passa. Désappointé, Jeremy baissa le bras sous les gloussements amusés d'Illiana. Aleksandre avait déjà vu Dumbledore effectuer de la magie sans sa baguette! Le pouvait-il aussi? Après tout, son Père lui répétait qu'il était un sorcier puissant derrière son retard! L'envie d'essayer était tentante et lorsqu'il vit Illiana lever à son tour la main droite, il se décida.

Une fois que la jeune fille eut essayé de lancer le sort et échoua, Aleksandre jeta un coup d'œil à Jeremy qui l'encouragea d'un grand sourire. Fixant le magazine qu'il désirait attirer grâce à son sortilège, Aleksandre tendit son bras devant lui. Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, Aleksandre s'exclama d'une voix tremblotante _ACCIO! _

Sous les yeux ébahis des quatre enfants, le magazine tourna sur lui même avant de s'élever de quelques centimètres du bureau. Aleksandre retint son souffle, gardant le bras bien droit malgré les tremblements qui le secouaient et il vit avec stupéfaction la fine revue commencer à venir vers lui. Cependant, arrivé devant les barres métalliques du lit, le magazine retomba au sol en vibrant une dernière fois, redevant inerte.

-WAOUH! S'exclama Mike, épaté. Comment t'as fait?

Ne répondant pas et surexcité par l'exploit dont il venait de faire preuve, Aleksandre sauta hors du lit et se précipita à l'endroit où le magazine était retombé. Un silence admiratif, presque religieux, régnait dans la petite chambre. Jeremy vint à son tour s'accroupir devant la revue qui n'avait plus rien d'exceptionnel et ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Illiana saute hors du lit en poussant un cri de joie, les faisant tous sursauter.

-Mais tu te rends compte!!! Cria-t-elle. C'est super!!! Refais-le! Refais-le.  
-Comment t'as fait? Redemanda Mike, troublé. C'est génial. Faut être vachement fort pour le faire.

Les joues d'Aleksandre s'embrasèrent en entendant cela. Était-il fort et puissant comme le suggérait Mike? Son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée et un sourire encore plus large se forma sur son visage. Waouh, il avait vraiment fait un sortilège d'attraction sans l'aide d'une baguette magique. Juste comme ça en s'imaginant très fort en train de le faire.

Les jambes tremblantes d'excitation, Aleksandre se releva. Il avait l'impression de se découvrir. Ou plutôt de se redécouvrir. Sous son ancienne identité, il préférait nommer cette période en disant : _avant_, il semblait qu'il était un sorcier puissant ayant fait des choses fabuleuses comme affronter un serpent mortel ou une horde d'araignées géantes affamés et même Lord Voldemort -cela n'était pas fabuleux mais seulement puissant-. Ce pouvait-il que ses pouvoirs d'_avant_ soient égaux à ceux de _maintenant_?

-C'est un secret, hein? Rajouta Jeremy en fixant son meilleur ami, ahuri. Faut le dire à personne. Parce que y a que toi qui peux ici le faire!  
-Tu crois? Chuchota Aleksandre, surexcité.  
-Mais c'est sûr! Approuva Mike. C'est tellement évident que tu es le seul à réussir une telle chose qu'il faut garder cela entre nous jusqu'à ce que tu sois le meilleur. Et après, on pourra le dire à tout le monde.

Aleksandre grimaça en regardant Mike qui reprit son souffle tant il avait parlé rapidement, animé. Ce dernier grandissait un peu plus vite que lui et il commençait à utiliser des longues phrases comme il ne les aimait pas. Lui commençait aussi à développer sa capacité à parler. Parfois, il se sentait vachement plus grand qu'au début où il était arrivé au Manoir. C'était, waouh, extraordinaire.

L'impact de ces deux nouvelles lui fit l'effet d'un choc et il vacilla dangereusement, se retenant aux barreaux du bout de lit de Mike. Il était puissant. Et il grandissait. Peu c'est vrai mais c'était arrivé. Il le ressentait en lui-même. C'est vrai quoi, il suçait moins son pouce à présent! Juste avant de s'endormir et quand il se sentait tomber dans les limbes du sommeil, il l'enlevait automatiquement! Cela signifiait qu'il grandissait, n'est ce pas?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de joie et il prit conscience que son corps entier tremblait. Il ignorait ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir: le fait qu'il grandissait légèrement dans sa tête ou le fait qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose que peu savait! Pour une fois, il n'était pas en retard ni en retrait, il était là, devant tout le monde avec une capacité étonnante.

Qu'importe ce qui lui provoquait tant d'émotion car il avait un secret extraordinaire avec ses trois amis et qu'il allait devenir le meilleur sorcier à dire les sortilèges sans baguette magique de tout l'univers. Et son Père allait être fier de lui et il pourrait vanter à tout le monde ses talents de diseurs de sortilèges sans baguette!

-C'est… je… un coup de chance, murmura Aleksandre, le doute persistant tout de même légèrement.  
-N'importe quoi! Protesta Illiana.  
-T'es le meilleur en défense contre les forces du mal! Répliqua Jeremy, les bras croisés contre la poitrine en le défiant de le contredire. T'es p'tète nul en Potion mais pas en Sortilège.  
-Et ça c'était un sortilège, conclu Mike, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
-Tu pourras nous apprendre, ça se trouve! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Distraitement, Aleksandre hocha la tête et regarda sa main qui tremblait toujours comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Waouh. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à ce mot toutes les secondes. En remarquant que ses jambes continuaient à trembloter d'émotion, il se hissa sur le lit à côté de Mike puis Jeremy vint à sa droite.

-Réessaye, chuchota son meilleur ami.  
-Accio! Lança Aleksandre en tendant à peine le bras.  
-Non! T'as pas réfléchi! S'écria Mike en levant les yeux au ciel. Et t'as pas fait le geste. Je crois faut être vachement concentré pour réussir. C'est pas facile, ça peut pas se faire comme ça.

Le ton de Mike ressemblait à celui d'un professeur s'adressant à un élève turbulent ou stupide. C'est pourquoi Aleksandre, vexé, fronça les sourcils et lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras avant de se retourner vers le magazine.

L'excitation avait du mal à retomber, ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer totalement sur le sortilège qu'il voulait prononcer. Il bégaya plusieurs fois avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser tomber. Il était bien trop excité et enjoué pour réussir à garder une concentration irréprochable.

Mike, Jeremy et Illiana échangèrent un regard: ce qu'avait fait Aleksandre était incroyablement fascinant! Dans l'Institution, la plupart des élèves avaient un niveau scolaire plutôt médiocre car ils étaient soit incapables d'apprendre, soit l'envie était inexistante. Ils savaient tous qu'ils ne travailleraient jamais, incapables de se débrouiller seul. Néanmoins, certains faisaient exceptions de par leurs ambitions et par leurs pouvoirs.

-Te décourage pas! Rassura Illiana.  
-C'est dur, protesta Aleksandre à mi-voix.

Longtemps après, le magazine n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce au grand désespoir des enfants qui le fixaient avidement. Il traînait toujours au milieu de la chambre, sans qu'aucun ne se décide à le toucher tant qu'Aleksandre n'aurait pas réussi une nouvelle fois le sortilège. Le désespoir commença à l'envahir et il se demanda si la scène vécue plus tôt n'était pas une illusion, une hallucination stupide pour lui faire croire qu'il était bon et intelligent quelque part.

Plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jeremy qui était partie faire des sourires craquants aux Cuisinières qui l'adoraient littéralement. La preuve en fut, une nouvelle fois, la tonne de Chocogrenouilles et de Fondants au Chaudron entre les bras du garçon qui les jeta sur le lit en soufflant, épuisé par sa mission mais heureux. Normalement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le droit de dévorer des sucreries entre les repas mais personne n'avait jamais découvert leur régulier passage entre la Cuisine et leurs Chambres.

Dépité par ses échecs et harassé de fatigue, Aleksandre attrapa une Chocogrenouille, la déballa et grogna de mécontentement en voyant le visage aimable de Dumbledore lui sourire en agitant sa main. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il tenait en cause Dumbledore pour avoir refusé son inscription à Poudlard. Fourrant la friandise dans sa bouche, se salissant au passage les mains et son tee-shirt bleu ciel, il attrapa une poignée de Fondants au Chaudron de son autre main.

-J'suis sûr qu'on s'est trompé, marmonna t-il, attristé.  
-Mais non. Suis pas fou, répliqua Mike.  
-Moi non plus, hein! Je l'ai vu voler vers toi. Faut réessayer.

Mais Aleks était épuisé parce que mine de rien, répéter un sortilège -Accio! Accio! Accio!- pendant plus de une heure trente en tendant le bras, était fatiguant. Il ferma les yeux, se frotta le visage en étalant un peu de chocolat sur ses joues. Le bras droit de Mike s'enroula autour de ses épaules en un signe à la fois de réconfort et d'encouragement car il pouvait y arriver. Il allait y arriver.

-ACCIO!

Et là, tellement rapidement que les quatre enfants eurent à peine le temps d'en prendre conscience, la bande-dessinée magique vibra puis sembla sauter dans l'air avant de se diriger droit vers Aleksandre qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Une fois la revue entre les mains, le garçon soupira de soulagement et s'appuya contre le torse de Mike dans le silence de la pièce.

-Waouh, répéta encore une fois Illiana.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre ^^ En êtes vous satisfait? Un petit aperçu de le vie à Poudlard et de nos deux Serpentards! Notamment leur pensée sur 'Harry Potter' puis la révélation des pouvoirs de Aleksandre qui se rapproche de plus en plus de son _ancien lui_!  
Merci beaucoup à ma bêta, et à vous pour toutes vos reviews!  
A mercredi prochain**


	34. XXXIV: Potter ?

**Chapitre XXXIV: Potter?**

Ça y est. La première neige de l'année était tombée durant une nuit de la troisième semaine de novembre. Surexcité, Aleksandre regardait par la fenêtre le paysage grandiose du Parc transformé en un immense champ de coton! Tout du moins, c'était son impression. La neige blanchissait l'herbe et le feuillage des arbres tandis que les troncs mettaient un peu de couleur. Même le lac était gelé! Un instant, Aleksandre songea à patiner dessus mais il n'était pas certain de la solidité du givre. Trépignant d'impatience, l'enfant jeta un regard à Sirius qui finissait de boire son café, les yeux à peine entrouverts.

-Sirius, geignit finalement Aleksandre, incapable de se retenir.  
-J'arrive, assura l'homme d'une voix rauque de sommeil.  
-Va te couvrir chaudement pendant que Sirius termine son petit-déjeuner, proposa Elena.

La jeune femme regarda son neveu plisser le bout de son nez en évaluant sa proposition. Finalement, il lui lança un sourire éclatant et monta en courant et de façon guère discrète, les escaliers pour atteindre le Deuxième Étage sous les rires de Remus et de Molly.

Depuis le début du week-end, Aleksandre s'était montré surexcité, presque incontrôlable à l'étonnement de tous. Severus avait la conviction que quelque chose s'était passé durant la semaine à l'école mais l'adolescent avait nié lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question. Oh, il aurait pu le croire si ses joues ne s'étaient pas colorées de rouge.

Actuellement, Severus était chez Lucius pour préparer des papiers et pleins d'autres trucs avec Bellatrix Lestrange pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, Aleksandre n'avait pas connaissance de tout cela mais il supposait que son papa était parti jouer chez Lucius comme lui jouait avec ses amis. En entendant son père annoncer son départ imminent à Elena, il avait immédiatement quitté son lit pour le rejoindre avant qu'il ne parte. L'apparition de la neige avait réjoui Aleksandre qui n'avait presque plus porté attention à son père au grand désarroi de celui-ci.

-Voilà! S'exclama Aleksandre en revenant dans la Cuisine. Sirius, tu viens?  
-J'arrive.  
-T'as déjà dit ça y a tout à l'heure! Protesta t-il en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Eleeeeena, dis lui de venir.  
-Oui, Sirius, écoute Aleksandre et dépêche toi d'enfiler un bonnet et des gants, ordonna d'une voix faussement autoritaire la tante du garçon.

Pouffant devant la grimace éloquente de Sirius face à l'ordre de sa Tante, Aleksandre le pria avec ses grands yeux ouverts de se dépêcher. Elena l'avait autorisé à aller jouer dehors mais seulement si quelqu'un le surveillait. Malgré les timides protestations du garçon où il lui avait rappelé qu'il avait 15 ans, Elle n'avait pas cédé. Sirius s'était dévoué, tout aussi heureux de découvrir le tapis blanc ayant recouvert le Parc. L'homme lui avait demandé de lui laisser uniquement le temps d'avaler un café et deux croissants.

Finalement, le fugitif se leva de table puis avisant le regard suppliant d'impatience, il se hâta de monter dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, Aleksandre trempa ses doigts dans la pâte à tartiner au chocolat et les lécha avidement. Elena le rappela à l'ordre en lui faisant de gros yeux. Rougissant, il alla se laver les mains et accepta la grosse tartine au chocolat que Remus venait de lui préparer.

Dégustant avec plaisir, Aleksandre observa autour de lui, bougeant machinalement la tête. Son regard tomba finalement sur Remus qui lui sourit doucement. Timidement, Aleksandre lui rendit. Le Loup-Garou lui avait paru plus gentil que jamais suite à cette nuit éveillée qu'il avait passée avec en attendant son Père.

-On y va petit!  
-Suis pas petit, protesta Aleksandre en s'essuyant discrètement les mains sur son pantalon.

Néanmoins, deux courtes minutes plus tard, il était sur le perron du Manoir, admirant le Parc blanc. Sirius lui remit en place son bonnet et lui ordonna de bien fermer ses moufles mauves avant qu'il ne s'élance dans la neige. Aleksandre éclata de rire en s'enfonçant dans la neige. C'était tout simplement génial.

Se jetant à genoux dans la neige froide, Aleksandre roula une boule et la jeta au loin, ne visant rien en particulier. De son côté, Sirius faisait lui aussi des boules de neige. Joyeusement, l'homme lui en jeta une qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, laissant une traînée blanche sur son manteau épais noir.

-Hé!!

Éclatant de son rire semblable à un aboiement de chien, Sirius lui renvoya une autre boule de neige. Aleksandre se dépêcha d'en former une qu'il lança en direction de Sirius. Il eut une moue chagrinée en ratant sa cible. L'envie de créer une boule juste en bougeant le bras était tentante mais Aleksandre avait promis de ne rien montrer de sa capacité à lancer parfois des sortilèges sans baguette.

Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque Sirius se transforma en Patmol et commença à se rouler dans la neige. Aleksandre éclata de rire, sautant sur le chien noir et se mit à le recouvrir le plus rapidement possible de neige. Plusieurs fois, Sirius s'ébroua, envoyant de la poudre blanche sur le garçon qui riait à gorge déployée.

-Sirius va tomber malade, prévint Elena avec un sourire en coin. Aleksandre est en train de l'enterrer sous la neige.  
-Par Merlin, non, s'exclama Remus. Si Sirius tombe malade, je quitte le Manoir. Il est encore plus insupportable lorsque sa température augmente de deux degrés. Un vrai bébé.

Molly rit en secouant la tête suivie d'Elena. Sirius était un sacré phénomène avec son comportement de gamin. Azkaban avait peut-être laissé de nombreuses traces chez l'homme mais c'était étonnant de constater la force d'esprit qui continuait à vivre en lui. Enfin… depuis la disparition inexpliquée d'Harry, le moral de Sirius avait du mal à rester en surface. Ce qui inquiétait Remus. Et Elena.

Une fois que Sirius fut enseveli sous un tas de neige conséquent, il se releva sur ses pattes, grognant doucement lorsque des flocons restèrent agrippés sur ses poils noirs. Sa queue noire fouettait l'air, projetant de la neige tout autour de lui. Il sauta sur Aleksandre qui éclata de rire et commença à pousser des petits tas de neige vers lui pour l'inciter à débuter une bataille de boule de neige.

En pleine forme, Aleksandre n'hésita pas un instant. Il se remit sur ses pieds, ignorant le froid qui commençait à s'infiltrer à travers ses vêtements humides à cause de la neige. Courant un peu plus loin, Sirius reprit sa forme originelle et arbora un visage choqué lorsqu'Aleksandre le toucha d'une boule à la jambe. Le garçon éclata de rire, fier de lui.

-Je t'ai eu! Nargua t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Je t'ai eu.  
-Regarde ça champion, rétorqua Sirius en préparant une énorme boule de neige qui fit écarquiller les yeux d'Aleksandre.

Par chance, tant la boule était grosse, Sirius le rata et Aleksandre ne se priva pas pour se moquer de lui tout en ratant lui-même une dizaine de fois sa cible. Gentiment, Sirius venait de proposer de créer des boules de neige enchantées. L'envie d'essayer une nouvelle fois de faire de la magie sans sa baguette traversa encore Aleksandre avant qu'il ne soit dissuadé par le tas de boule qui se forma devant lui créant un petit mur de protection face aux missiles de Sirius.

-Je t'ai eu aussi! Rit l'animagus lorsqu'une petite boule blanche s'écrasa sur le haut du bonnet vert -Severus était passé par là- de l'enfant.

Lui triant la langue, Aleksandre continua son assaut en réussissant à peine à toucher son adversaire qui lui n'avait aucun mal à le viser. Le garçon ignorait que l'animagus se laissait facilement toucher par les boules de neige pour lui faire plaisir et lui permettre de faire des pitreries.

Soudainement, Aleksandre se figea, la main posé sur le cœur. Sa soudaine immobilité attira l'attention de Sirius qui cessa immédiatement leur bataille de boule de neige et s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées.

-Aleksandre?  
-Je…

Mais Aleksandre fut dans l'incapacité à rajouter un mot. Il bougea plusieurs fois les lèvres dans l'intention de s'exprimer tandis que l'adulte l'interrogeait. Aleksandre gémit et posa la main sur son front en laissant tomber la neige qu'il tenait encore entre les doigts. Ça tournait. Il n'entendait plus Sirius qui lui demandait précipitamment ce qu'il se passait.

Non. Tout tournait. Et son ventre aussi. Ça faisait des bonds. Et ça tournait dans un sens puis dans un autre. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il soupira de soulagement lorsque la main froide de l'animagus se posa sur son front, recouvrant la sienne plus petite. La fraîcheur lui fit le plus grand bien et il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux inquiet de son ancien parrain. Il lui parlait à toute vitesse mais Aleksandre n'entendait rien et il paniqua. Alors il cria pour essayer d'entendre sa voix puisqu'il n'entendait pas celle de Sirius. Mais ça tête tournait, sa vue se troublait, ça bourdonnait dans ses oreilles et son estomac tourbillonnait.

Non, ce n'était pas sa tête. C'était juste sa cicatrice. La douleur provenait de là, pulsante et brûlante, et se diffusait dans tout son corps. Comme lorsqu'il avait fait un rêve affreux sur Lucius ou la journée passée avec ce dernier justement et Elena alors qu'il souffrait le martyr. Bien qu'un mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne, Aleksandre continua à hurler de peur alors que sa voix lui paraissait insupportable. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa vue était troublée et des points noirs opacifiaient son champ de vision.

-Ma tête! Cria t-il en se laissant tomber au sol, les deux mains toujours collées contre son front.

Par chance, Sirius le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe dans la neige froide. Sans hésiter, l'homme prit Aleksandre dans ses bras et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses cris avaient cessé pour ne devenir que des gémissements douloureux. Se hâtant de rejoindre l'intérieur du Manoir, Sirius tenta d'obtenir une réponse du gamin mais ce dernier c'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Avec désespoir, Sirius entendit Aleksandre appeler son Père entre ses larmes et il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui dire qu'il était absent. À ce rappel, les larmes redoublèrent mais il arrêta de gémir _papa, papa_ comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? S'alarma immédiatement Elena en apparaissant dans le Hall. Aleksandre! Qu'est ce qu'il a, Sirius?  
-Je n'en sais rien, paniqua à son tour l'homme. Nous étions en train de jouer et il a commencé à hurler. J'ai juste compris qu'il avait mal à la tête.  
-Oh par Merlin, non. Pas aujourd'hui…

Les mots étranges d'Elena suscitèrent l'étonnement chez Sirius, Remus et Molly qui les avaient rejoints, alertés par le vacarme. Elle pria Sirius de la suivre pour allonger Aleksandre sur son lit. Le garçon paraissait s'être calmé bien qu'il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Inquiets, Molly et Remus les suivirent.

-Je vais t'aider à le mettre en pyjama, assura Sirius en ôtant ses gants mouillés.  
-Molly, peux-tu aller chercher une tisane pour Aleksandre, pria Elena en commençant à enlever les couches de vêtements que son neveu avait enfilés pour profiter de la neige. Et Remus, peux-tu…me donner un pyjama propre et lancer un sort de réchauffement dessus.

Aleksandre garda les yeux fermés et tressaillit lorsqu'à l'étage inférieur la porte d'un placard claqua. Il eut l'impression que le claquement se répercuta en répétition dans son esprit. La douleur insoutenable qui l'avait fait hurler, avait disparu pour ne laisser qu'une vive brûlure au milieu de son front. Aussi étrange que cela paraissait, il avait l'impression d'avoir été également brûlé _dans_ sa tête.

Des mains se mirent à le déshabiller et trop faible, il ne s'inquiéta même pas, demandant seulement que la souffrance s'efface. Molly revint avec une tisane chaude ainsi que trois cookies au chocolat. Amorphe, il eut à peine conscience que ce fut Remus qui le souleva du lit pendant qu'Elena et Molly changeaient les draps trempés par ses vêtements mouillés. Le garçon, mis en pyjama par Sirius, fut glissé sous les draps chauds avant que tous ne quittent la chambre, laissant la tante veiller son neveu.

-Tu m'entends?  
-L'na, chuchota en retour Aleksandre, la gorge sèche. Bobo.  
-Je sais mon chéri, je sais. Dis moi, tu as mal comme la dernière fois?  
-Oui.

Un nouveau spasme de douleur secoua Aleksandre qui se crispa, refermant ses doigts autour de l'épaisse couette qui le recouvrait. Précipitamment, Elena s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux en chantant une douce berceuse. Les larmes dévalant sur ses joues, les yeux fermés, le front plissé par la douleur, Aleksandre tentait au maximum de se concentrer sur la petite musique qu'elle lui chantait.

À plusieurs reprises, Aleksandre étouffa ses gémissements de douleur dans sa couette et continua à sangloter lorsque des pics violents traversaient sa cicatrice. La voix douce et chantonnant de sa Tante l'apaisait et il glissa son pouce dans sa bouche. Quoiqu'il ait pensé durant la semaine, il avait encore besoin de sentir la présence de son doigt dans sa bouche pour le rassurer lorsqu'il avait peur.

-Ça va aller, rassura Elena en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Ça va aller Aleksandre. N'ais pas peur.  
-Pourquoi j'ai mal?  
-Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te répondre mais…  
-C'est Voldemort, à cause de ma cicatrice, non? C'est comme quand il m'a touché dans le cimetière, expliqua naïvement Aleksandre.

Elena ne sut que répondre à cela. Qu'était-elle censée répliquer suite à ça? Optant pour la facilité, elle déposa un baiser sur le front légèrement fiévreux de son neveu et entama une nouvelle berceuse qu'elle chantait régulièrement à Jonathan durant son enfance. Aleksandre tressaillit, gémit de douleur en frottant sa cicatrice puis s'apaisa.

**oOo**

À des kilomètres de là, au même moment, Lord Voldemort tressaillit brusquement et ses doigts se serrèrent autour du bord de la table en faisant sursauter ses fidèles. À la dernière minute, il avait changé ses plans. Lucius, Bella et Severus ne travailleraient pas tous les trois dans le Manoir du premier mais plutôt au Quartier Général avec lui.

-Maître? S'enquit Bellatrix en le voyant crisper.

Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, touchait ses barrières mentales. Les élevant un peu plus, Voldemort s'aperçut que l'étranger insistait fortement, frappant à plusieurs reprises les murs qu'il avait érigés autour de son esprit. Son regard brûlant balaya la petite table autour de laquelle ils travaillaient. Ses trois Mangemorts fidèles l'observaient avec inquiétude.

Sondant rapidement et discrètement l'esprit des trois, plus particulièrement celui de Severus dont les compétences dans cette branche étaient stupéfiantes, Voldemort comprit avec effroi que la personne qui tentait de traverser ses barrières n'étaient pas présente dans la pièce. Qui? Qui osait entreprendre une telle attaque contre lui?

La secousse magique qui frappa violemment ses barrières impénétrables répondit à sa question. La source de magie chaude, tempétueuse et puissante qui était en train d'affronter son esprit ne lui était pas inconnue. Ses fins sourcils presque invisibles s'élevèrent. Et la réponse apparut clairement dans son esprit.

-Potter!  
-Comment, Maître?  
-Potter est vivant, siffla soudainement Voldemort, le regard encore plus brûlant. Potter est tout près et il est vivant.

Imperceptiblement, Severus sentit sa respiration s'accélérer bien qu'il n'affichait qu'une mince surprise, son célèbre sourcil droit relevé. De quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait-il? Qu'évoquait-il? Il entendit Bellatrix étouffer un son surpris, les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui réfléchissait.

Puis la réponse vint lorsque Voldemort fit glisser un de ses longs doigts blancs contre sa tempe, un semblant de rictus sur ses lèvres quasi-inexistantes. À nouveau, Severus sentit son souffle se couper, se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis qu'il blêmissait.

Aleksandre! Oh doux Merlin.

Un spasme incontrôlable fit trembler Severus qui serra si fort ses mains que les jointures devinrent blanches. Lui et Lucius ne se regardèrent pas pour ne pas semer un doute mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait. L'envie de se lever et de transplaner au Manoir sans un mot pour s'assurer qu'Aleksandre allait bien, était tentante mais Severus fut obligé d'écouter Lucius reprendre le dossier d'un ton flegmatique.

Mais la concentration des trois Mangemorts et de leur Seigneur s'était effacée. Remplacée par un souffle d'excitation pour Bella et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'effroi complet pour les deux espions. Par chance, Severus avait terminé d'exposer ses idées et le Maître paraissait satisfait de son travail. S'il avait dû parlementer encore pendant une heure, Severus aurait été incapable de rester imperturbable.

Voldemort écoutait distraitement Lucius expliquer les plans du Ministère de la Magie étalés sur la table. Son obsession pour Harry Potter venait de ressurgir et Voldemort préférait penser au Survivant et à la mort qu'il lui réserverait quand il le retrouverait plutôt qu'à son ambition de faire tomber le Ministère. Potter était vivant. Maintenant, il en avait la confirmation. Oui, mais où était-il?

Une heure plus tard, Severus surgit au Manoir dans un bruit fracassant. Lucius arriva une demie seconde après lui tout aussi bruyamment. Souvent, lorsque quelqu'un se dépêchait à transplaner, l'arrivée était bruyante.

-Severus! Lucius! S'exclama Molly, effrayée par le vacarme qu'ils avaient fait. Oh Severus, Aleksandre est…

L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il le savait déjà. Il ravala un sarcasme qui lui brûlait la gorge et il monta l'escalier à toute vitesse. La culpabilité était tellement intense qu'il se sentit défaillir. À nouveau, pris dans ses occupations de Mangemort, il avait l'impression d'avoir négligé son fils. Se précipitant dans sa chambre, suivi de Lucius dont l'inquiétude marquait ses traits aristocrates, le Maître des Potions tâcha de reprendre un visage calme pour ne pas alerter l'enfant.

Ouvrant la porte avec un calme qu'il ne n'avait pas lui-même, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant allongé dans son lit, bordé de plusieurs couettes. Silencieusement, il entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit. Endormi, Aleksandre poussa un bougonnement et se retourna. Sa petite peluche était couchée sur l'oreiller et la main droite de l'enfant la serrait.

-Il dort, chuchota inutilement l'homme à son meilleur ami qui acquiesça silencieusement, soulagé. Il dort.

Soudainement, Aleksandre ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage tourmenté de son père. Ce dernier parut surpris par son brusque réveil mais Aleksandre tendit immédiatement ses bras vers lui à la quête d'un câlin. Avec plaisir, il vit son père accéder à sa demande sans broncher et il se retrouva assis sur les genoux de celui-ci, des bras le serrant fort.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Aleksandre qui se laissa bercer par la respiration de son père et les caresses dans le dos que lui prodiguait celui-ci. La douleur avait pratiquement disparu à présent. Seuls des picotements désagréables persistaient mais le garçon était soulagé de se trouver dans les bras de son père.

-T'es rentré?  
-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Severus avant de plaquer un baiser sur le front de son fils qui leva un regard incertain vers lui. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là alors que tu allais mal. Je suis désolé, mon cœur. Tellement désolé.  
-C'est pas grave, papa, rassura Aleksandre en haussant les épaules, baillant. Y avait Elena. Et Sirius, Molly et Remus tu sais. Elena a même chanté une chanson pour que je dorme. Maintenant t'es là, c'est bien.

Severus serra fermement son fils contre lui, déposant des baisers un peu partout sur son visage. D'ailleurs le visage d'Aleksandre avait gagné en maturité. Son comportement aussi. Un mois auparavant, le gamin aurait hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre et n'aurait autorisé personne à l'approcher. Là, les quatre personnes présentes au Manoir avaient pu lui venir en aide.

La fierté l'embauma en réalisant qu'Aleksandre était en train de grandir. C'était étrange à concevoir et c'était plus une notion abstraite mais il le ressentait en lui-même que son fils, son bébé, commençait à agir réellement comme un enfant de neuf ans, voire parfois dix ans et non plus de juste six ans comme au début.

Malgré lui, voir un enfant rappelait continuellement Samaël à Lucius qui observait le tableau touchant de son meilleur ami et de son filleul. C'était tout de même étrange puisqu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir grandir l'enfant mais il lui arrivait souvent d'imaginer Samaël dans telle ou telle situation. Sa gorge se serra affreusement et le blond ferma un instant les yeux pour reprendre constance. Il se torturait volontairement et il en avait même conscience! Qu'importe ce qu'il imaginait, qu'importe dans quel rêve il se confortait, son second fils, Samaël était mort. Et il en souffrait chaque fois que le soleil se levait sur un nouveau jour sans le garçon.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous,  
voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Voldemort est à présent certain que Harry est vivant et que leur lien est plus fort qu'il ne le pensait! Vous apprenez qui est Samaël -même si ce n'est pas une grande surprise ^^-  
Merci à vous tous pour vos nombreuses reviews. Je suis à deux doigts de passer la barre des 1000 et tout ça c'est grâce à vous! Donc milles merci et j'espère que la suite vous satisfera!  
Merci aussi à ma bêta, Mounette^^**


	35. XXXV: L'absence d'une mère

**Bonjour à tous ^^ **

**Hé oui, j'ai demande à ma bêta de corriger un chapitre en avance, donc voila un petit ''chapitre-surprise'' -merci à elle =)- tout d'abord pour vous faire plaisir mais aussi pour vous remercier de toutes les reviews qui m'ont largement fait dépassés les 1000!  
Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXV: L'absence d'une mère.**

Assis devant l'imposant bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, Severus était crispé bien que rien dans sa posture ne le montrait. Seule sa mâchoire contractée le prouvait. À ses côtés, Lucius était tout aussi impassible et il sirotait calmement une tasse de thé à la menthe en attendant que le vieil homme prenne la parole.

Rares étaient les réunions où ils étaient tous trois réunis dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore à l'écart des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cependant, certaines actions des deux espions restaient secrètes et devaient rester entre eux trois.

Habituellement, l'épouse Malefoy était présente. Cependant, Narcissa n'avait pu venir, invitée à déjeuner chez Mrs Parkinson. Sa bienséance lui avait interdit de refuser catégoriquement et elle y allait dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques informations ou même des rumeurs que d'autres femmes de Mangemorts avaient entendues.

-C'est étrange. Véritablement étrange. Comment Tom a pu détecter la présence d'Harry alors que nos propres recherches ne mènent à rien?

Évidemment, Severus et Lucius avaient décidé de confier à Dumbledore l'étrange comportement du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant leur dernière réunion privée, au sujet d'Harry Potter. Severus avait d'abord hésité avant de capituler devant les arguments pertinents de Lucius. Dumbledore allait peut-être se montrer capable de donner une proposition pour couper le lien entre le Survivant et le Mage Noir.

En tout cas, le Maître des Potions l'espérait fortement. Il était hors de question qu'Aleksandre souffre une nouvelle fois de ces maudits maux de tête parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, leurs esprits étaient reliés. Par Merlin, comment ceci était juste possible?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. Après tout, Potter et Vous-Savez-Qui n'ont rien en commun mis à part ce don de Fourchelang.  
-Et leur baguette magique, rappela Severus. Toutes deux composées d'une plume de Phénix.  
-C'est vrai, approuva Dumbledore. J'ai peut-être une hypothèse plausible mais Harry étant absent, je ne peux m'en assurer.

Agissant comme des Serpentards, Lucius et Severus avaient décidé d'émettre des suppositions, de glisser quelques mots sur une connexion d'esprit plutôt que directement présenter les faits à Dumbledore qui restait un sorcier très intelligent et vif d'esprit.

Mentir à son ancien mentor n'était plus un problème pour Severus depuis le jour où il avait compris que Dumbledore avait connaissance des traitements infligés au Survivant dans cette maison de fou. Bien sur, il ignorait quel ampleur avait pris ces traitements et il devait aussi ignorer que le gamin était violé régulièrement ou battu mais il était au courant des corvées, des brimades morales. Cela suffisait pour que l'estime à l'encontre du sorcier chute considérablement.

Et Severus était fier de penser qu'au moins, avec lui, le célèbre Survivant était heureux. Certes, il vivait avec beaucoup de blessures morales mais il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en portant le nom d'Harry Potter. Finalement, être un Snape ne signifiait pas toujours être maudit!

-C'est à dire? Demanda sèchement Severus. Potter s'amuse à se cacher et nous avons maintenant la confirmation qu'il est bien vivant! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est capable d'une manière ou d'une autre de détecter sa présence, il faudrait trouver un moyen pour l'en empêcher.  
-Je peux me tromper mais j'ai la certitude qu'Harry est le seul sorcier à ce jour capable de défaire Voldemort, annonça Dumbledore, la tristesse palpable dans la voix.

Albus dut penser que l'effroi qu'il put lire sur le visage des deux hommes face à lui était dû à l'absence d'Harry qui ne pouvait accomplir son rôle. Mais il se trompait totalement. Les mains de Severus s'étaient agrippées nerveusement aux accoudoirs de son siège et il sentait son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine, le faisant presque suffoquer.

Harry. Seul sorcier? Capable? Oh par Salazar tout puissant! C'était impossible! Comment… comment… oh Merlin. Aleksandre… Aleksandre en était incapable et il n'avait que quinze ans. Tout juste neuf dans sa tête! Il allait devenir fou. Les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore, les mains tremblantes, Severus se répétait la phrase de l'homme concernant _son fils_.

-Severus, vous allez bien? S'enquit soudainement Albus. Vous êtes bien pâlot.  
-C'est le seul à pouvoir _LE _tuer? Répéta t-il d'une voix hachée. Harry Potter?  
-Oh, je n'en suis pas certain mais…  
-POTTER EST INCAPABLE DE FAIRE CELA! S'écria Severus en se levant d'un bond.

Son brusque éclat surprit Dumbledore qui haussa ses deux sourcils broussailleux. Il échangea un regard avec Lucius qui gardait un visage impassible bien que l'envie de hurler comme venait de le faire Severus était vraiment tentante. Il déglutit nerveusement en posant une main sur le bras gauche de son meilleur ami, le forçant à se rasseoir.

Severus le trucida du regard, sentant son cœur battre vivement dans sa poitrine, et ignora le coup d'œil désapprobateur que celui-ci lui rendit. Les doigts pâles de Lucius s'enfonçaient encore dans son bras gauche, n'hésitant pas à utiliser plus de force que nécessaire. Finalement, le Professeur Dumbledore se racla la gorge, toujours surpris et les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur lui.

-Je comprends ton inquiétude Severus, déclara le professeur Dumbledore. Les nombreux tours de garde ayant lieu au Département des Mystères ne sont pas anodins et ont bien un lien entre mon hypothèse et Harry.  
-Mais Professeur, comment comptez-vous combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres si Potter ne réapparaît pas? Interrogea Lucius en se redressant légèrement.  
-Je crains d'être dans l'obligation de retrouver Harry le plus rapidement possible. Surtout maintenant que Voldemort est persuadé qu'il n'est pas mort. Oh, je crois qu'il n'y a jamais cru mais le penser le réconfortait parfois.  
-Sans vouloir être désobligeant envers Potter, il n'est encore qu'un gamin jouant avec une baguette magique, continua l'aristocrate d'une voix implacable. Le forcer à combattre contre les Mangemorts équivaut à le pousser à la mort.  
-Vous seriez étonné de découvrir l'ampleur des capacités magiques d'Harry.

-'_Bien sur_, songea intérieurement Lucius, _Albus n'a pas totalement tort'-._ Même dans cet état mental instable, une certaine puissance magique flottait perpétuellement autour d'Aleksandre lorsqu'on y faisait attention. Une puissance visiblement refoulée mais bien présente. Le jour où Aleksandre guérirait, car Lucius en était intimement persuadé, la magie de l'adolescent jaillirait dans toute sa puissance.

Mais ça ne suffirait pas! Aleksandre, ou Harry peu importe, n'était pas entraîné pour combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts! Il les avait certes plusieurs fois affrontés, mais ça ne suffisait pas! Lucius était présent lors de la renaissance du Maître et il avait assisté au duel de ce dernier avec le Survivant. Bien sûr, il avait été stupéfait par le courage, la détermination, la rage du sorcier mais il n'avait lancé qu'un malheureux stupéfix face à un Avada Kedavra et un sortilège Doloris puissant. Seule la connexion inter-baguette avait permis à Harry de se sauver.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Dumbledore avec un étrange sourire. Notre seul souci est de retrouver Harry avant que Tom ne le fasse. Vous êtes deux des sorciers les plus puissants que j'ai le plaisir de connaître. Une fois que notre ami vagabond aura été retrouvé, vous aurez l'honneur de l'entraîner vous même.  
-Ce n'est pas un vulgaire porc qu'on doit amener à l'abattoir, cracha Severus hors de lui, près à arracher la longue barbe de Dumbledore. C'est un enfant par Merlin.  
-J'imagine que le fait qu'Harry soit le fils de Lily te tourmente mais…  
-Ce n'est pas ça, contredit le Maître des Potions dans un reniflement dédaigneux. Cela pourrait même être Weasley ou Londubat! C'est un enfant! Un vulgaire gamin qui n'a pas à se battre pour notre comm…  
-Il faut d'abord le retrouver, trancha sèchement Lucius.

Ok, il comprenait parfaitement la colère de Severus car si Dumbledore lui annonçait que son fils devait mettre sa vie en danger, il ne l'accepterait pas. Mais celui-ci avait-il oublié d'utiliser l'Occlumencie pour masquer ses émotions?

**oOo**

Ivan, épuisé, avait les yeux fermés. Enfoncé confortablement dans son fauteuil, l'homme somnolait à moitié. Depuis son incroyable découverte à propos des Snape, il passait son temps libre à échafauder des hypothèses parfois farfelues. Aucune conjecture intéressante et probable n'était ressortie de ses songes. Il avait d'abord pensé que Severus s'occupait du fils d'Elena en le faisant passer pour son fils. Mais c'était stupide étant donné que sa petite sœur avait un fils du même âge qu'Aleksandre. Où était l'intérêt de dissimuler une autre grossesse?

Avant de commencer son investigation, Ivan pensait avoir de nombreux éléments étranges sur Aleksandre qui contredisait la version officielle de son passée. Cependant, aucune de ses informations ne lui apprenait quelque chose de capital. Les deux seules choses qu'il avait retenues, étaient que son ancien meilleur ami se nommait Ronald Weasley et que son cousin pratiquait un jeu particulièrement mesquin prénommé « La chasse à Har… ».

La famille Weasley était, selon son ami fonctionnaire, une famille connue dans le gratin de la société aristocrate. Non pas pour leur appartenance, bien au contraire. Les Weasley étaient une grande famille pauvre, caractérisée par leurs cheveux roux. Certains murmuraient qu'ils étaient des traîtres à leur sang sans jamais le dire à voix haute. Ivan supposait que c'était les adeptes de la pureté du sang qui disaient cela.

Ensuite, le fameux jeu de « La chasse à Har… ». Non pas la chasse à Ale… mais bien à Har… Un second prénom? Une autre identité? Aleksandre aurait il pour autre prénom Harvey, Harley, Harry, Haron? Tout ceci était bien compliqué. Et pourquoi l'enfant aurait-il nécessité un changement d'identité?

-Entrez! Autorisa t-il en se redressant vivement.  
-Salut Ivan!

'L'objet' de ses pensées entra joyeusement dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, Ivan s'aperçut avec effarement qu'il était déjà quatorze heures trente passée.

Depuis quelques temps, un changement positif était notable chez Aleksandre. Il souriait régulièrement et ses yeux pétillaient à présent de joie et non plus d'une crainte immense. C'était une évolution agréable qu'Ivan aimait constater. C'était sans évoquer la liberté qu'Aleksandre avait pris pour s'exprimer. Bien sûr, les médicaments qu'il prenait, l'aidaient à se détendre mais il y avait néanmoins une grande partie qui avait évolué chez Aleksandre.

Celui-ci prit place sur le grand canapé en cuir après avoir déposé son cartable au sol. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'Ivan paraissait une nouvelle fois ailleurs lorsqu'il l'observait. Il se racla la gorge d'un air agacé que prenait parfois son père en s'adressant à Sirius. Oh, il n'arrivait pas encore à faire les yeux noirs mais il s'entraînait!

-Alors, Aleksandre, tu vas aller jouer dans la neige après notre séance? Demanda Ivan avec un sourire en jetant un regard à l'extérieur recouvert d'un tapis blanc.  
-Ouais! S'excita l'enfant en sautillant pratiquement sur le siège. Avec Mike et Illiana et Jeremy, on a dit qu'on allait faire une grande bataille de boules de neige! J'en suis sûr, Jerem' et moi on va gagner parce qu'on est les meilleurs! On a déjà fait les équipes et pis, en secret hein, on va utiliser la magie.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Ivan qui secoua la tête, amusé par les plans déjà organisés des deux garçons. Il écouta attentivement Aleksandre lui détailler le début de sa journée avec excitation. Il avait eu une bonne note en métamorphose, une moins bonne en Potion mais ce n'était pas si grave selon lui.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudra être un peu plus attentif en cours de Potion? Demanda innocemment Ivan. J'ai l'impression que plus l'année avance, plus tes notes chutent dans cette matière. Même si tu n'apprécies pas concocter des potions, tu dois faire le maximum pour avoir des bonnes notes.

Hésitant, Aleksandre fit une petite grimace éloquente. Il détestait vraiment tout ce qui se rapportait aux potions car inévitablement, il se retrouvait projeté dans la salle de cours dans les cachots de Poudlard avec son Père tournant autour de lui telle une chauve-souris menaçante. Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait développé un dégoût viscéral pour cette matière.

-Et Mike continue à te faire des bisous? Demanda soudainement Ivan en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
-Oui mais c'est des bisous d'amis! S'empressa de répondre Aleksandre, les joues rougies. Tu sais, on est amis.  
-Oh? Et tu fais aussi des bisous à Jeremy, ton meilleur ami?  
-Mais non! C'est pas pareil!! Protesta l'enfant comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de particulièrement idiot.  
-Ah, Mike et toi vous êtes amis donc vous vous faîtes des bisous sur la bouche mais avec Jeremy seulement sur la joue. D'accord, je ne comprends pas trop.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Ivan adorait chez les enfants, c'était leur candeur mais aussi leur pudeur. Et pour ne pas mentir, il en riait beaucoup et en profitait pour piéger les enfants. C'était souvent l'histoire de l'amoureux ou de l'amoureuse qui faisait rougir et bégayer les gamins. La plupart du temps, ils trouvaient cela horrible d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre mais étaient contents quand ils le faisaient.

Et Aleksandre ne faisait pas exception. À partir du moment où il était apparu dans son bureau, surexcité, pour lui dire que Mike et lui s'étaient embrassés, il refusait de trop en parler. Au détour d'un couloir de l'Hôpital, Ivan avait parfaitement vu son jeune patient rougir alors que Mike se penchait vers lui et effleurait timidement ses lèvres. Enfin, il gardait cela pour lui.

-Bon… c'est un peu mon amoureux, avoua Aleksandre. Mais un petit peu. On va pas se marier, hein!  
-Je pense que tu es un peu jeune pour te marier, approuva Ivan en riant.  
-Pis toi, t'as une amoureuse? Demanda avidement le petit Snape. Ou un amoureux à qui tu fais des bisous?  
-Oh. Non, répondit l'homme. J'en ai pas envie, en fait.

Aleksandre regarda bizarrement Ivan avant de glousser. Mike et lui étaient comme les grands à présent. Drago lui avait expliqué que souvent les grands s'embrassaient en cachette. Eux aussi le faisaient même si c'était gênant. Mais il aimait bien tenir la main de Mike dans la sienne.

-J'aimerai parler de quelque chose avec toi, Aleksandre, ajouta l'homme d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse. Nous avons évoqué beaucoup de choses depuis que tu es arrivé à l'hôpital comme ta vie chez ton Oncle ou ton nouvel amoureux. Mais aujourd'hui, je souhaiterai que nous discutions d'une personne dont nous n'avons jamais parlé: ta maman.

Surpris, Aleksandre leva un regard incertain vers Ivan. Sa maman? Bah… Lily était morte, tuée par Lord Voldemort. C'était vraiment triste et parfois, il avait envie d'avoir une maman aussi géniale que Narcissa ou Elena. Et, oh Merlin, qu'était-il censé dire pour cacher son ancienne identité? Plusieurs fois, il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer.

Ivan nota soigneusement toutes les réactions du garçon suite à sa proposition. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'Aleksandre n'était pas le fils de Severus, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détailler à chaque fois l'enfant pour essayer de voir un signe distinctif pouvant le relier à quelqu'un. Mais sa piètre connaissance en personnalité anglaise ne lui permettait même pas de savoir si Aleksandre était le fils illégitime d'une star voulant cacher son existence. Par Merlin, ses hypothèses devenaient de plus en plus insolites!

Et pourquoi Severus Snape, un ancien Mangemort -et cette idée le faisait toujours frissonner- aurait-il pris soin d'un enfant de star? Il semblait réellement attaché au gamin, venant dès que sa présence le nécessitait, le prenant dans ses bras malgré sa taille et son poids. Non, Snape aimait vraiment Aleksandre comme son propre fils.

Il y avait tellement de choses étranges! Si Snape n'était pas le Père d'Aleksandre, pour quelles raisons avait-il été le sauver de la violence de son Oncle? Car de toute évidence, les sévices qu'il subissait n'étaient pas des mensonges glauques. Il le connaissait! Mais oui, Severus connaissait déjà l'adolescent auparavant! Et il avait été le voir pour une raison inconnue chez lui et avait découvert la vie de l'enfant! Ou alors c'était Aleksandre qui avait directement été voir le Professeur de Potion pour le supplier de l'aider!

-Comment s'appelle ta maman? Reprit-il en constatant le silence de son patient.  
-Elle est morte, déclara Aleksandre d'une voix rauque, les yeux rivés sur le tapis.  
-Je sais, déclara Ivan d'une voix douce. Je sais qu'elle est décédée mais peux-tu me dire ce que tu te souviens d'elle?  
-Elle était belle!

La réponse fusa rapidement et Aleksandre rougit. Sur toutes les photos qu'il avait déjà vues de sa maman, il se souvenait d'elle comme une femme magnifique. De belles boucles rousses encadrant un joli visage aux yeux émeraude. Oui, elle était splendide.

Soudainement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il retint un sanglot. Il pensait rarement à sa mère mais… y réfléchir d'un coup était vraiment dur. Parce qu'à présent, il avait Severus pour remplacer James mais personne pour sa maman!

-Vraiment? Tu veux bien me la décrire?

Avec des gestes et des mots hésitants, il décrivit Lily Potter comme elle se présentait dans ses souvenirs. Il expliqua ses jolis cheveux, ses yeux encore plus beaux, sa petite taille. Et les larmes commencèrent à dévaler sur ses joues sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. La photo de mariage de ses parents qui se trouvait dans le livret offert par Hagrid était certainement une des images les plus intactes se trouvant dans son esprit.

En voyant Aleksandre commencer à sangloter de plus en plus fort, Ivan se leva doucement et vint s'asseoir à ses côté en caressant son dos. Il prit calmement un mouchoir et essuya son visage en lui assurant qu'il pouvait pleurer autant qu'il le désirait. Ce qu'il fit.

-Le prénom de maman c'est Lily, chuchota Aleksandre en reniflant. Je… elle me manque… parce que papa est là mais elle… elle est…absente.  
-Lily est un très beau prénom, confia Ivan. Et avec la description que tu me donnes, je parie que elle était aussi très belle! Dis-moi, comment est-elle morte?  
-C'est… c'est… Voldemort.

Aleksandre s'essuya les yeux mais les larmes ne cessaient de jaillir en dehors. C'était la toute première fois qu'il parlait de la mort de sa maman avec quelqu'un. Surtout depuis qu'il avait pris cette identité. Jamais le sujet n'avait été abordé avec son père et Aleksandre ne savait pas quoi lui demander. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien que son papa et sa maman n'avaient jamais été amoureux comme Lucius et Narcissa ou comme Mr et Mrs Weasley.

Lily n'était définitivement pas un prénom Russe. Et le fait qu'elle soit morte de la main de Lord Voldemort était étrange. Severus était un Mangemort et il prenait soin de l'enfant d'une femme tuée par son Maître. Enfin, il y avait cette histoire d'espion pour le Professeur Dumbledore? Comment savoir si c'était la vérité? Tout était bien plus compliqué qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Ivan se fustigea mentalement pour ses pensées. Avant de réfléchir à ses recherches, il devait consoler et rassurer Aleksandre. Décidément, il se laissait embarquer dans l'excitation de l'enquête et ce n'était pas bon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Aleksandre, je suis sûr que de l'endroit où est ta maman, elle est très fière de toi, chuchota Ivan. Elle ne peut qu'être fière de toi.  
-Non, haleta l'enfant. Parce que… j'ai petissé

Petissé? Ah oui, c'était un néologisme étrange d'Aleksandre, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas grandi, et qu'au contraire, il avait régressé. Ivan soupira. Pratiquement tous les enfants ayant conscience de leur handicap avaient de telles pensées. Tous croyaient que leurs parents étaient déçus d'eux.

-Je pense le contraire. Et si tu ne me crois pas, pense à ton papa. N'est-il pas fier de toi? Heureux de t'avoir près de lui?  
-Tu crois?

L'espoir se lisait facilement sur le visage rougi par les larmes d'Aleksandre. Un petit sourire vint éclairer le regard du garçon lorsque son psychiatre lui assura qu'il ne mentait pas. Une multitude de sentiments agréables se propagèrent dans son corps. La joie, l'amour, la fierté. Tout se mélangeait en lui mais c'était tellement… tellement bon!

Et de toute manière, il allait rendre son Père fier de lui avec ses capacités étonnantes concernant la magie sans baguette. Bien sur, il réussissait un sort sur dix et c'était réellement épuisant. Mais à chaque fois que le goût de la réussite traversait ses veines, Aleksandre sentait tous ses soucis disparaître. Dans quelques semaines, il serait capable de lancer n'importe quel sortilège en murmurant seulement la formule, la main tendue!

Essuyant ses larmes, Aleksandre était déterminé à agir comme un grand! Le meilleur serait de retourner à Poudlard mais pour le moment il ne pouvait toujours pas. De toute manière, il faisait déjà certains trucs comme les adolescents de son âge: il dormait un peu plus tard qu'avant, il connaissait plein de sortilèges et les maîtrisait facilement. Même le Professeur Keynes était stupéfait de ses capacités Et il avait même un amoureux. Jonathan avait bien dit qu'il fallait être grand pour en avoir un!

-Tu sais Ivan, j'aimerai bien devenir un Professeur quand je serai grand, déclara soudainement Aleksandre, les yeux remplis de détermination. Parce que ça doit être bien, non?  
-En effet, c'est très bien de transmettre ses connaissances à d'autres enfants, approuva Ivan.

Rares étaient les enfants dans cet hôpital qui s'imaginaient un avenir. Le plus souvent, ils étaient bien trop enfoncés dans leur handicap mental pour songer qu'ils allaient un jour atteindre la majorité puis l'âge d'avoir un emploi. Beaucoup de leurs parents se savaient obligés à s'occuper de leur progéniture jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Aleksandre semblait en avoir décidé autrement au grand plaisir d'Ivan. Il y avait tout d'abord cet intarissable besoin de reconnaissance qui vivait en lui qui lui donnait l'envie de grandir. Cette détermination brûlante était un point essentiel dans la guérison du gamin. Elle allait lui permettre d'évoluer. Lui en donner l'envie.

* * *

**Un chapitre assez court et avec peu d'action dans son ensemble mais important sur deux points. Severus se rend compte de la place de son fils dans la guerre et ça l'effraye. Ce qui est un peu normal!  
Puis Ivan est à deux doigts de toucher la vérité maintenant qu'ils ont parlé de Lily!  
J'espère que vous avez aimé -?- en tout cas et à mercredi prochain!  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews.  
Patmol25'**


	36. XXXVI: La colère

**Chapitre XXXVI: La colère. **

-Essaye encore! L'encouragea Jeremy en suçant une plume en Sucre.  
-J'en ai marre! Se plaignit Aleksandre, furieux. C'est pas toi qui fait comme ça -et il tendit le bras, le bougeant exagérément devant lui- depuis des heures! Tu crois que c'est facile?  
-J'ai pas dit ça! Se défendit le garçon.

Agacé, Aleksandre laissa tomber sa trousse de crayon de couleur au sol et shoota fortement dedans. Il entendit les crayons s'entrechoquer entre eux lorsque la trousse frappa contre le mur. Bon, il exagérait peut-être en criant que cela faisait des heures qu'il essayait, encore et encore, de lancer un sortilège d'attraction à cette maudite trousse. Mais depuis une bonne heure au moins!

Il sentait la colère et la déception bouillonner en lui, toutes deux incontrôlables. En fait, il était tellement fatigué et énervé par tous ses échecs. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait reçu un sermon du Professeur Stige devant tout la classe au sujet de ses résultats désastreux en cours de Potions. Il n'avait rien trouvé à dire, laissant le Professeur le disputer sur son comportement intolérable. Mike avait été isolé tout au fond de la classe tandis que Jeremy s'était retrouvé placé devant le bureau.

C'était sûrement parce que ses deux amis s'étaient excusés en promettant qu'ils allaient faire des efforts afin d'améliorer leur travail que le Professeur Stige les avait rapidement déplacés tout en continuant à le disputer lui. Au fond, il savait très bien que les résolutions de ses amis n'étaient que des mensonges dits uniquement pour calmer le Professeur. Mais Aleksandre, à la fois furieux et mortifié par les remontrances, avait gardé le silence en marmonnant que de toute manière les potions étaient inutiles. Par chance, leur Professeur n'avait rien entendu.

Même la séance quotidienne avec Ivan lui avait paru interminable et il avait été plus que soulagé en quittant le bureau du psychiatre qui s'était montré pressant dans ses nombreuses questions lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé trop silencieux. Comme s'il devait avoir envie de parler chaque jour! Il n'était pas un perroquet! Épuisé, Aleksandre se frotta le visage.

-Comment tu fais d'habitude? Demanda Mike.  
-J'en sais rien!! Cria Aleksandre, excédé. J'en sais rien et j'en ai marre de cette école! Cette école pourrie!

Mike et Jeremy échangèrent un regard surpris. Waouh, jamais Aleksandre ne criait ou se fâchait! Il était plutôt silencieux et disait rarement lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. Cependant, leur ami semblait quelque peu furibond depuis le cours de Potions. Et c'était vraiment surprenant. Les fois où Aleksandre criait, c'était plutôt lors de leurs jeux et certainement pas de colère. C'était Mike qui s'exprimait en criant lorsqu'il était en colère.

Tremblant légèrement, Aleksandre alla devant la fenêtre de sa chambre et appuya son front contre la vitre froide. Son souffle précipité créa de la buée sur la fenêtre et il l'essuya rapidement. Tous l'insupportaient. À l'extérieur, la neige recouvrait toujours le parc et au lieu d'exciter Aleksandre comme cela le faisait en temps normal, il en était déprimé. Aleksandre aurait nettement préféré trouver un soleil radieux. Clignant plusieurs fois des cils pour refouler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, il resta silencieux en observant le paysage s'étendant devant lui.

-Pourquoi t'en as marre? Demanda timidement Jeremy. Ton père te manque? T'inquiète pas, il va arriver dans… une heure.  
-Non, c'est juste que… si, il me manque mais c'est cet endroit! S'écria Aleksandre en se tournant vers eux, désignant leur chambre d'un large mouvement du bras. J'en ai marre d'être ici, c'est tout! Je voudrais être ailleurs. Ils m'énervent tous.

En réalité, Aleksandre était incapable de dire _qui_ l'énervait et _pourquoi_. C'était juste comme ça. Il était sûr que ça arrivait à tout le monde de se réveiller un jour et de savoir immédiatement que la journée allait être mauvaise juste parce qu'il était énervé sans raison. Et bien lui, ça lui arrivait ce vendredi. Il avait hâte d'arriver au Manoir pour aller dans son lit et s'endormir tout simplement.

-Viens, on a qu'à aller dehors, proposa Mike comme si tout allait s'arranger. On pourra jouer avec la neige.

Approuvant cette proposition qui pourtant ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement, Aleksandre sortit ses gants de son armoire et les mit dans la poche de son blouson douillet qu'il enfila rapidement. Aller dehors et prendre l'air le calmerait peut-être. Et souvent, il s'amusait bien dans la neige avec ses amis. Mike quitta la chambre pour aller chercher ses propres vêtements de neige tandis que Jeremy engloutissant une dernière poignée généreuse de patacitrouille tout en cherchant ses gants et son écharpe.

Illiana était avec deux filles de la classe et bien évidemment, Mike et Aleksandre avaient dû supporter les protestations fâchées de Jeremy à ce sujet. Ça aussi l'avait profondément agacé. Quoi? Jeremy était-il amoureux d'Illiana pour être autant jaloux? Une grimace déforma les traits d'Aleksandre à cette idée. C'était bizarre d'imaginer Jeremy et Illiana se faire des bisous comme lui en faisait avec Mike.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, Aleksandre et Jeremy attendaient Mike devant les escaliers permettant de descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Le silence entre eux était tendu tant Jeremy s'inquiétait de l'air abattu sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait que lui dire pour le réconforter. Enfin, il comprenait. Parfois lui aussi en avait marre de tout sans aucune raison spécifique.

Mike apparut, attrapa la main de Aleksandre, enlaça ses doigts avec les siens puis fit signe à Jeremy de les suivre. Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, Aleksandre fusilla du regard deux garçons, deux élèves qui passèrent près d'eux. Arrivés dans le Hall pratiquement vide à cette heure là, Jeremy et Mike commencèrent à discuter sur une probable sortie hors de l'école.

-Allez souris, Aleks, pria Mike en se penchant vers lui lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne prenait pas part à la discussion.  
-J'ai pas envie, grogna Aleksandre.  
-Oh, j'en suis sûr que tu p…  
-Hé bah Aleksandre, tu révises pas les Potions? Railla Eden en s'arrêtant devant eux.  
-Ah, ah, ah, rétorqua Jeremy. C'est vraiment marrant!

Aleksandre vit rouge face aux moqueries de son camarade. Il serra les poings le long de son corps. Ses joues s'enflammèrent, honteux que tous aient retenu la scène du cours de Potions. N'avaient-ils que cela à faire? À côté d'Eden se trouvait Kévin, le grand ennemi de Mike depuis plusieurs mois. Ce fut d'ailleurs Kévin qui lança une autre moquerie mais à l'égard de Jeremy cette fois-ci, évoquant encore une nouvelle fois les remontrances du Professeur Stige.

-La ferme, cracha Aleksandre.  
-De quoi? Demanda innocemment Kévin avec un large sourire satisfait. C'est vrai, t'es nul. T'es nul. T'es nul. T'es nul. T'es nul.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, fut surprenant pour tout le monde. Aleksandre sauta sur Kévin, le faisant rencontrer brutalement le carrelage et lui asséna un coup de poing violent sur la mâchoire qui fit crier son adversaire. Ce dernier, plus grand et fort que lui, le repoussa facilement et lui donna à son tour un coup de poing sur le nez. Aleksandre glapit et porta sa main sur son nez qui s'était mis à saigner.

Totalement hors de lui à cause du liquide poisseux qui coulait le long de son menton, Aleksandre se jeta à nouveau sur le garçon en ignorant les cris de Jeremy et de Mike lui disant d'arrêter. Eden tenta d'intervenir pour arrêter leur bagarre mais il ne réussit qu'à se prendre un coup de coude involontaire de la part de Kévin.

-Aleks, arrête! Cria Mike.

Non! Il était hors de question qu'il arrête de donner des coups de poings et des coups de pieds à Kévin qui lui rendait la pareille. Aussi incroyable soit-il, frapper lui procurait une sensation de liberté. Comme les deux fois où il s'était lui-même blessé. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter.

Tous deux roulèrent au sol. Un petit cercle d'une dizaine d'élèves s'était formé autour des deux combattants mais aucun ne pensèrent à intervenir si ce n'est Mike qui balança un coup de pied à l'aveuglette à Kévin puis Jeremy qui essaya d'attraper Aleksandre par les épaules pour le relever.

Les yeux brillants de rage mais aussi de douleur, Aleksandre continua à lancer aveuglement des coups de poings et de pieds. Kévin faisait de même et il poussa un cri lorsque le poing du garçon s'écrasa contre sa mâchoire. La douleur qui explosa juste en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure déstabilisa Aleksandre qui s'immobilisa, la main posée dessus. Kévin en profita pour lui donner un coup de genoux si violent qu'il le fit tomber au sol et il lui sauta dessus, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

Solidaire, Jeremy attrapa les cheveux de Kévin et les tira. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement. Eden qui regardait toujours la scène avec stupéfaction s'approcha de lui et le poussa violemment en arrière. Surpris, Jeremy tomba au sol et lâcha les cheveux de Kévin qui n'avait pas cessé de frapper Aleksandre, essayant même de l'étrangler.

-STOP! Rugit une voix forte. ARRÊTEZ ÇA!!

Jack venait d'arriver, alerté par le regroupement autour des deux garçons. Il jeta un regard furieux à Jeremy et celui-ci se releva immédiatement en affichant une mine penaude. Jack poussa une élève sur le côté et attrapa Kévin, qui était assis sur Aleksandre, par la taille et le souleva. Lorsque celui-ci poussa un cri de rage, essayant de se dégager pour ressauter sur son adversaire, il le maintint plus fermement et fut heureux de voir Stella, le Docteur Heyday et le Docteur Petrovitch arriver en courant vers eux, eux aussi alertés par le boucan.

Jason Heyday attrapa Aleksandre par le bras avant que celui-ci ne se rue sur Kévin et par la même occasion sur Jack qui le tenait toujours fermement. Le gamin trébucha et Jason en profita pour le serrer fermement par la taille, lui intimant l'ordre de se calmer. De son côté, Kévin laissait toujours échapper des grognements furieux et Jack s'empressa de l'éloigner plus loin, l'entraînant dans une salle vide pour contacter son psychomage.

-Disparaissez! Ordonna Stella en faisant fuir les curieux. Tout le monde! Même vous Jeremy, Mike, et Eden! Oust!  
-Lâchez-moi!! Cria Aleksandre en se débattant violemment. Laissez-moi tranquille!!  
-Aleksandre, calme-toi! Exigea Ivan d'une voix ferme en prenant le garçon des bras de son collègue. Ça suffit, calme toi.  
-NON! LAISSE-MOI! LAISSE-MOI!

En seulement un quart de seconde, le Hall d'entrée de l'Hôpital fut vidé grâce aux ordres de la jeune femme qui menaça de mettre en punition les curieux. Dès que le mot _punition_ fut prononcé, tous prirent la fuite. Stella rejoignit Kévin et Jack. Ils amenèrent le garçon dans le bureau de son éducateur à la demande de celui-ci.

Ivan et Aleksandre étaient seuls mais ce dernier était incontrôlable, hors de lui, tremblant encore de rage.

-ALEKSANDRE, ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT! ARRÊTE-TOI!

Et soudainement, Aleksandre s'affaissa entre les bras de son psychiatre suite à ce commandement. Reprenant son souffle, le garçon essuya le sang qui coulait toujours de son nez à l'aide de la manche de son sous-pull. Il s'éloigna vivement d'Ivan et grimaça en sentant que le liquide rouge continuait à s'échapper de son nez. Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement.

D'un ton sec, Ivan lui ordonna de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. À contrecœur, il lui obéit. L'envie de tourner les talons pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre le tenaillait mais la proximité d'Ivan le retint. Il ne comprenait pas toute cette colère qui frémissait encore en lui. Son souffle rapide ne se calmait pas. Un instant plus tard, il était face à Ivan dans le bureau privé de celui-ci. Les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, le jeune homme resta silencieux.

Ivan était stupéfait. Non, le mot n'était même pas assez fort pour qualifier son état d'esprit. Jamais il n'avait pensé retrouver un tel comportement chez Aleksandre qui craignait la violence plus que tout. Cependant, Ivan savait aussi que de nombreux enfants retardés avaient des tendances violentes qui ressurgissaient à l'improviste. Visiblement, c'était le cas pour le jeune Snape qui ne s'était pas blessé lui même cette fois-ci mais en privilégiant la bagarre.

-Aleksandre, regarde-moi.  
-Laisse-moi, s'exclama Aleksandre en s'éloignant de lui.  
-REGARDE-MOI!

Sursautant au ton brusque et ferme, Aleksandre leva la tête et croisa le regard furieux d'Ivan. Il déglutit nerveusement. Et toute la tension qui l'habitait depuis le début de la journée disparut rapidement. Il s'affaissa, fatigué et anxieux. Il dut soutenir le regard colérique de psy pendant plusieurs minutes silencieuses jusqu'à ce que ses yeux noirs se remplissent de larmes et qu'il baisse la tête au sol, honteux.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé?  
-C'est pas moi! Protesta Aleksandre.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, asséna Ivan, car je t'ai très bien vu en train de te battre contre ce jeune homme. Je veux en savoir la raison! …Bien, tu ne veux pas me le dire? Très bien, je vais te soigner et après tu iras attendre ton Père!

À peine quinze minutes plus tard, Aleksandre se laissait glisser sur le sol dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée, un mouchoir plaqué contre son nez toujours un peu douloureux malgré les bons soins d'Ivan. Ce dernier avait nettoyé le sang qui maculait son visage ainsi que ses vêtements tout en arrêtant l'hémorragie mais il n'avait pu faire disparaître la marque violacée qui commençait à apparaître sur le côté de sa lèvre supérieure. Ensuite, Ivan l'avait congédié avec un soupir déçu en lui demandant une nouvelle fois des explications.

Honteux par son comportement violent qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Aleksandre n'osait pas avouer à Ivan que c'était lui qui avait donné le premier coup à Kévin suite à des moqueries de celui-ci. Il aurait pu continuer son chemin sans prêter plus d'attention à Kévin et Eden mais non un côté tempétueux avait surgi de sa personnalité! Le pire était peut-être de ne pas regretter totalement d'avoir donner des coups à Kévin.

Aleksandre remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il se mit à sangloter doucement, étouffant ses pleurs dans le creux de ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle colère l'avait saisi. Habituellement, il craignait de recevoir les coups et cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui en avait donné! C'était tellement… étrange!

Mike apparut au bout du couloir, faisant penser à Aleksandre que ce dernier attendait son retour. Il s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Il le prenait souvent dans ses bras de cette manière. Par chance, le couloir était désert et silencieux puisqu'il menait jusqu'au bureau du Directeur Mr Taylor et il était rare qu'il soit utilisé.

-C'était… surprenant, confia Mike. C'est moi qui me bats d'habitude.  
-J'sais pas, chuchota Aleksandre. Papa va être très en colère contre moi. Et Ivan l'est déjà.

Timidement, le blond sortit de sa poche de jean une Chocogrenouille et la déballa. Il en mordit la moitié, coupant la tête de la grenouille, puis mit l'autre bout sur les lèvres d'Aleksandre qui avala le chocolat avec délice.

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Aleksandre qui essuya doucement ses larmes. Il adorait avoir des amis. Jeremy, Mike et Illiana à l'Hôpital puis Drago et Jonathan à l'extérieur. Bon, Mike s'était différent de eux tous car c'était le seul à lui faire des bisous sur la bouche mais c'était génial. Et en plus, c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Mike qui allait avoir seize ans! Drago aussi serait bien à la place de Mike mais pour le moment, il était heureux.

-ALEKSANDRE!

Le garçon sursauta violemment, surpris, tout comme Mike. Aleksandre blêmit en voyant son Père au côté d'Ivan au bout du couloir, l'attendant. Il fixa son Père qui lui lança un regard noir. Oh par Merlin. Déglutissant, le jeune Snape se leva précipitamment du sol et prit la main à Mike. Déjà pâle, Severus devint carrément livide en fixant les deux mains enlacées. Ses lèvres se pincèrent jusqu'à devenir une mince ligne.

-Tu peux y aller Mike, annonça Ivan bien que sa voix sous-entendait un ordre.  
-Ah, euh… ok, balbutia le garçon en lâchant la main d'Aleksandre, lui déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue droite avant de s'enfuir.

Severus sentit son corps, déjà tendu par la colère, se crisper un peu plus en voyant cela et il fusilla du regard le morveux arrogant, stupidement blond et insolent, qui venait d'embrasser la joue de son fils. Qui c'était celui-là qui se permettait une telle familiarité envers Aleksandre? Ses yeux plissés et menaçant se tournèrent un instant vers Ivan qui ne paraissait pas du tout troublé puis retournèrent sur la chétive silhouette de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés au sol, les épaules tremblantes. Bien sur, il avait pensé à la déception d'Ivan puis celle de son Père suite à son comportement envers Kévin. Mais pas un seul instant il avait songé à de la colère. Une boule dans sa gorge gonfla jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un sanglot. Il tressaillit en entendant son papa s'agenouiller devant lui puis l'obliger à relever le menton pour croiser son regard.

-Dis-moi Aleksandre, je viens d'apprendre quelque chose qui ne m'a vraiment pas fait plaisir, commença Severus d'une voix plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire malgré les pleurs qui sortirent de la gorge de Aleksandre. Je ne suis pas content du tout de venir te chercher pour m'entendre annoncer que tu te bats avec un autre garçon. Tu n'as pas voulu dire quelles étaient les raisons de cette bagarre à Ivan mais je t'ordonne de me les dire à moi! Je t'écoute.  
-Je… c'est les… je… je…, bégaya lamentablement Aleksandre en pleurant, mélangeant les mots. I… il m'a pro… provoqué… et j'étais colère et moi j'ai frappé sur lui et…

En moins de deux minutes, Aleksandre avait résumé la situation à son Père en bégayant, mâchant de nombreux mots rendant son explication difficile à comprendre. C'était la toute première fois qu'il ne sautait pas dans les bras de l'homme lorsque celui-ci venait le chercher à l'hôpital! Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains puis eut un mouvement recul qui figea Severus lorsqu'il se releva.

Loin d'être stupide, le Maître des Potions savait parfaitement qu'Aleksandre allait être terrifié en le savant furieux contre lui mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il devait faire preuve d'autorité. Cependant, le voir reculer légèrement en l'entendant bouger lui serra le cœur.

Et oh Salazar, il était bêtement resté muet en entendant le psychiatre de son fils lui rapporter la bagarre puis la crise de colère qu'il avait eu. Tout comme Ivan, la stupeur l'avait envahi face au comportement du gamin.

-Très bien. En rentrant, tu iras directement prendre ta douche pendant la préparation du repas et après le dîner, directement au lit car saches que je ne tolère pas un tel comportement, Aleksandre. Nous allons rentrer Ivan, déclara l'adulte.  
-Passez un bon week-end, salua l'homme en lui serrant la main. Repose toi-bien Aleksandre.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, la gorge serrée par les larmes et n'osa même pas lui jeter un coup d'œil. Severus prit fermement sa main et l'entraîna derrière lui en marchant rapidement. Sur son épaule gauche, Severus portait son sac qu'il avait préparé plus tôt et tous deux arrivèrent dans le Manoir sans avoir échangé un mot.

Severus ordonna à Aleksandre d'aller faire sa toilette rapidement car les effluves du dîner préparé par Mrs Weasley commençaient à se faire sentir. Le garçon acquiesça et grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues rougies.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Aleksandre était dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Le dîner avait été silencieux. Du moins de son côté puisque Remus et son Père n'avaient cessé de discuter de choses et d'autres. Lui s'était contenté de renifler pitoyablement durant tout le temps du repas sous le regard attendri de Molly qui avait été informé des méfaits du garçon.

Sirius avait tenté de le faire rigoler mais il n'avait rien pu obtenir. De toute manière, Severus avait lancé un regard si menaçant au fugitif que celui-ci avait abandonné l'idée de le faire rire aux éclats. Même Remus avait eu un petit sourire indulgent en direction du garçon qui jetait des regards inquiets à son Père.

-Aleksandre, j'aimerai que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, chuchota Severus en venant s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

Une légère crainte flottant dans les yeux, Aleksandre fixa son Père qui enlevait une poussière invisible sur sa robe noire. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, l'enfant se mordait la lèvre inférieure bien qu'une douleur lancinante l'élançait du bleu bien apparent au même endroit.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu t'exprimes en utilisant la violence. J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que j'arrive et que l'on me dise que tu t'es battu avec quelqu'un. Si un autre élève t'embête ou se moque de toi, tu vas directement voir un infirmier ou un autre adulte qui réglera le problème. Est-ce que c'est clair, Aleksandre?  
-Oui papa, promit-il sans le regarder.  
-Pour cela, tu resteras toute la matinée puni dans ta chambre. Et seulement après le déjeuner tu auras le droit de quitter ta chambre pour faire ce dont tu as envie. Et il n'y a pas que cela. La prochaine fois que le Professeur Stige se plaint de toi à Ivan, tu seras puni bien plus longtemps qu'une demi-journée.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit en colère après lui, son Père se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, lui rappelant son interdiction de quitter sa chambre sauf s'il devait aller aux toilettes ou en cas d'urgence. Un brusque sentiment de soulagement saisit Aleksandre qui sentit sa peur disparaître.

Il n'était pas du tout épuisé mais bien décidé à ne pas désobéir à son Père, il se recoucha et attendit jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. Ce qui, contre toute attente, ne tarda pas.

**oOo**

« _**MORT DE Mr AVRIL, LE MINISTRE DES AFFAIRES ÉTRANGÈRES MAGIQUES, ET SA FAMILLE: un seul Survivant placé chez ses grands-parents! Incendie accidentel ou criminel?».**_

Gabriel Avril se frotta les yeux et replia le _Times Sorciers_ qu'il déposa à côté de lui. Il serra l'ours en peluche de sa sœur, Alexandra, et enfouit son nez dedans pour retenir ses sanglots. Il n'avait aucune envie d'alerter ses grands-parents par ses pleurs désespérés. Deux vieilles personnes amères qui paraissaient le détester depuis qu'il était l'unique Survivant de l'incendie ayant dévasté son luxueux appartement.

Du haut de son petit un mètre cinquante huit, Gabriel s'avança devant le grand miroir et s'observa. Depuis l'accident, il avait une mine épouvantable: un adolescent au corps décharné, le teint blafard et des cernes noires qui creusaient leur sillage en dessous de ses yeux bleus translucides et épuisés. Même ses longs cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'en bas de ses reins semblaient ternes.

-Je vais partir d'ici, promit-il à son reflet. Je vais aller en Angleterre, chercher Poudlard ou Dumbledore. Ce sont les Mangemorts qui les ont tués, j'en suis certain. On va bientôt quitter cette maison et Paris. Tout quitter.

* * *

**Le site a bien beugé xD c'est pour ça que je n'ai pa pu répondre à toutes vos reviews mais comme d'habtiude, merci beaucoup!  
J'espère que cette suite vous plaît. Aleksandre prend confiance en lui car jamais auparavant il n'aurai frappé un autre élève! C'est étrange de le voir en colère, n'est ce pas?  
Le prochain chapitre sera plutôt calme!  
A mercredi prochain et merci encore!**


	37. XXXVII: Calme après midi

**Chapitre 37: calme après-midi.**

Le lendemain matin, Aleksandre était contrarié d'être obligé de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'au déjeuner. Il avait pris tout son temps pour avaler son petit-déjeuner jusqu'à ce que son père ne se racle sèchement la gorge. À ce moment là, il avait bondi sur ses pieds en débarrassant son bol.

Depuis, il s'ennuyait fermement. Il avait eu le temps de s'habiller proprement et même de faire son lit. Enfin… il avait essayé puisque la couette était trop lourde pour qu'il réussisse à la déposer bien droite.

Couché à plat ventre sur le sol, il avait entrepris la réalisation d'un dessin pour Ivan. Après que sa colère soit passée, une immense vague de culpabilité l'avait envahi en songeant combien il avait été désagréable et violent envers lui. Pourtant Ivan était toujours très gentil avec lui. Pour s'excuser, il déposerait ce dessin sur son bureau avant d'aller en cours le lundi matin.

Aleksandre grogna en tendant le bras vers le crayon de couleur rouge qui avait roulé plus loin. Son bras était trop petit! Il s'apprêta à se relever pour l'attraper avant de se figer. Doucement, il se recoucha sans quitter le crayon de couleur du regard puis tendit le bras en plissant les yeux.

-_Accio!_ Chuchota t-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, le crayon ne bougea pas. Mais il avait l'habitude que son premier sort échoue car ça arrivait toujours. Sans se départir de sa motivation, il inspira un grand coup et répéta à plusieurs reprises la formule, se concentrant de toutes ses forces.

Au bout de la cinquième fois, le crayon s'éleva faiblement avant de bondir dans ses mains. Un rire clair et fort s'échappa de sa gorge pendant qu'il regardait le crayon de couleur comme s'il était un trésor inestimable.

Vraiment, il ignorait d'où venait cette capacité mais c'était tout bonnement génial. N'ayant aucun livre ou aucune information pour les aider à comprendre ce qu'était vraiment la magie sans baguette, les quatre amis avaient décidé qu'Aleksandre s'entraînerait le plus souvent possible. Cela devrait marcher en fin de compte…

Cependant, c'était dur de toujours répéter la même formule pour qu'elle ne marche qu'au bout de plusieurs essais. Jeremy avait promis d'en toucher un mot discrètement à sa mère, puisqu'il refusait toujours d'adresser la parole à son père, durant le week-end pour trouver des renseignements. Mike, dont l'anniversaire approchait à grand pas, allait aussi essayer de dérober des éclaircissements. Ils avaient décidé qu'Aleksandre resterait silencieux envers les autres pour ne pas paraître suspect. Cette nouvelle disposition devait toujours rester secrète jusqu'à ce qu'il contrôle parfaitement sa magie.

Encouragé par sa réussite, Aleksandre jeta un regard brillant au crayon bleu qui se trouvait plus loin que le précédent. À chaque fois, l'excitation le faisait légèrement trembler.

-_Accio! Accio! _Lança-t-il._ Accio! Accio! _

Severus ouvrit doucement la porte et observa son fils. Il fronça les sourcils en l'entendant murmurer. Parlait-il tout seul? Visiblement, oui. Et pourquoi sa main droite tremblait-elle ainsi devant lui? En tout cas, Aleksandre ne l'avait pas entendu pénétrer dans sa chambre.

-Aleksandre? Appela t-il.

L'enfant sursauta violemment sous le coup de la surprise et étouffa un cri. Il roula sur le sol en froissant plusieurs feuilles de dessin blanches afin d'être allongé sur le dos et regarda son père avec un grand sourire. Il lâcha le crayon qu'il tenait dans la main puis se redressa, assis, les jambes en tailleur.

-Que fais-tu?

-Rien, répondit-il précipitamment en rougissant légèrement.

Deux choses qui firent hausser suspicieusement le sourcil droit de Severus. Ce dernier scruta la pièce à la recherche d'un indice mais rien ne semblait anormal si ce n'est cette tentative grotesque d'Aleksandre de faire son lit. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage puis il avança dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sortant sa baguette magique, le Maître des Potions murmura une formule en pointant les draps. En deux secondes, le lit fut correctement fait, la couette parfaitement tendue. D'un autre coup de baguette, Severus fit venir sur l'oreiller, comme s'il se reposait, le _doudou_ de son fils qui traînait sous le lit.

-C'est l'heure de prendre le déjeuner, annonça Severus en le regardant. Tu viens?

-Papa! L'appela fortement Aleksandre alors qu'il tournait le dos pour quitter la chambre. Papa… tu es encore fâché après moi?

Le regard ferme de son père le fit tressaillir et il baissa les yeux sur le tapis qui recouvrait le parquet brillant de sa chambre. Le fait que la pièce soit circulaire l'amusait toujours énormément car il était le seul à avoir une pièce aussi insolite dans le Manoir. Alors, il préféra se concentrer sur les nombreux recoins de sa chambre plutôt que sur le regard de son père.

Severus soupira doucement puis s'approcha de son fils qui se crispa. S'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur, Severus l'attira contre sa poitrine et le serra fermement. Oh bien sûr, il avait été furieux en entendant Ivan lui rapporter qu'il s'était battu avec un garçon. Il savait qu'il était obligé d'agir mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'était simple.

-Non, je ne suis plus en colère, rassura t-il, mais comme je te l'ai dit hier, c'était la dernière fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. Allez, on descend? Narcissa et Lucius sont là.

-Faut que je parle à Narcissa! Cria Aleksandre en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père.

Puis, manquant de faire tomber l'homme dans sa précipitation, il le bouscula en se relevant maladroitement, s'excusa précipitamment puis dévala les escaliers. Il ralentit sa course uniquement lorsque, depuis sa chambre, Severus lui cria de ne pas courir dans les escaliers.

Le Maître des cachots se releva et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Son cœur se serra brusquement et il cligna furieusement des yeux pour refouler les larmes qui s'y accumulaient. La chambre circulaire incarnait parfaitement Aleksandre.

Chaque jour, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour son fils. Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était persuadé qu'Harry était vivant et que leur lien était plus fort qu'il ne l'imaginait, il redoutait que le Lord ne l'appelle pour lui annoncer qu'il avait tout découvert de la supercherie. Et les paroles de Dumbledore tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Le seul capable de défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. À quoi tout cela allait mener Aleksandre?

Arrivé devant la porte de la cuisine, Aleksandre se jeta pratiquement dessus et poussa un cri perçant en tombant nez à nez avec une vieille dame à l'allure sévère qui l'ouvrit au même moment. McGonagall! Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise et il recula vivement en rougissant. La Directrice des Gryffondors fronça les sourcils puis lui fit un sourire aimable mais il garda seulement la bouche ouverte.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers! Gronda Severus en apparaissant. Ah, Minerva.

-Bonjour Severus, salua la femme en jetant un coup d'œil à l'enfant qui était toujours figé. Je devais justement vous parler.

-Je vous écoute. Aleksandre, Narcissa est dans la cuisine.

Réfrénant sa curiosité, le garçon dépassa son ancien Professeur de métamorphose qui referma la porte derrière lui. Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce puis rougit en constatant le soudain silence. Sans compter que tous les adultes le fixaient. La cuisine était bien remplie puisque tous étaient déjà attablés: Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Mr Weasley et même Fol Œil! Seules Narcissa et Molly étaient debout, s'affairant autour du repas.

Oh non! Il ne pouvait pas parler à Narcissa alors qu'il y avait tant de monde. Fol Œil grogna étrangement, se récoltant un regard terrifié de la part de l'adolescent qui se rapprocha rapidement de Lucius, s'appuyant contre la chaise de celui-ci.

-On mange quoi Molly? Demanda timidement Aleksandre en se collant pratiquement à Lucius.

-Des escalopes roulées à la crème, mon chéri, répondit la femme replète en disposant des serviettes sur chaque assiette, aidée de Narcissa.

Une grimace déforma les traits du garçon face à la réponse. Des escalopes roulées à la crème? C'était quoi? Lucius lui jeta un regard étrange lorsque Aleksandre le poussa presque de sa chaise pour s'éloigner de Maugrey qui avançait en claudiquant. Un rictus narquois apparut sur les lèvres de l'aristocrate qui passa un bras autour de la taille de son filleul et l'installa sur ses genoux. Il avait de la chance qu'Aleksandre soit loin du mètre quatre vingt de Drago!

Une rougeur s'étala sur le visage du garçon, gêné par le regard des autres. Quoi? Il avait le droit d'être sur les genoux de son Parrain! Lucius fronça soudainement les sourcils en prenant le menton d'Aleksandre. Il passa un doigt sur la chair meurtrie par un coup de poing. Oh, Severus n'avait vraiment pas menti en assurant qu'Aleksandre s'était battu!

-Où tu t'es fais ça? Demanda t-il en lâchant le visage de son filleul.

-Oh, à l'école, répondit vaguement Aleksandre en rougissant. Hier. Tu bois quoi?

-C'est du vin. Tu veux goûter?

-Certainement pas!

Aleksandre sursauta en entendant la voix de son père surgir à quelques mètres de lui. Précipitamment, il reposa le verre de Lucius loin de lui et fit un sourire éclatant à Severus qui se tenait près de l'entrée. Narcissa prit le verre de son mari et le vida malgré le regard boudeur qu'elle reçut. Sirius éclata de rire lorsque Lucius haussa les épaules innocemment en réponse au regard fusillant de Severus.

Pendant que Molly finissait de préparer son étrange escalope roulée, Aleksandre tentait d'attirer l'attention de Narcissa qui finissait de dresser la table. Elena était restée à Poudlard durant le week-end pour passer un peu de temps avec Jonathan donc il ne pouvait pas même en parler à sa Tante!

En entendant Lucius ricaner doucement, il se tourna vers lui tout en veillant à ne pas tomber puisqu'il était toujours assis sur ses genoux. L'homme grimaça face au brusque mouvement de son filleul.

-Pourquoi tu ris?

-Je ne rigole pas! Contredit Lucius.

-Si t'as rigolé!

-Non! Mentit une nouvelle fois l'adulte qui n'allait pas avouer à voix haute qu'il se moquait de Severus.

-Ah! Tu mens! C'est pas bien. Narcissa!! Narcissa!! Lucius y ment!

Arthur rit de bon cœur en voyant Lucius lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi Aleksandre rapportait toujours _tout _à Narcissa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher? L'épouse dudit menteur se tourna vers eux et jeta un regard menaçant à Lucius au grand plaisir du garçon qui pouffa. Pour se venger, le blond pinça gentiment le ventre du garçon qui glapit.

Ayant pris place autour de la table, Severus observa Lucius et Aleksandre se chamailler doucement. Ses lèvres tressaillirent en menaçant de se fendre en un large sourire lorsque, vexé, Aleksandre tira soudainement sur une longue mèche blonde pour se venger des petits pincements que lui donnait Lucius.

-Tout va bien, Severus? Interrogea Lupin en se penchant vers lui.

-Je t'en pose des questions, Lupin? Répliqua t-il abruptement sans lui jeter un regard.

-Oh vraiment, Severus, tu es adorable, ricana le loup-garou. Je croyais qu'on avait décidé d'utiliser nos prénoms.

Comme Remus s'y attendait, les mains de Severus se serrèrent dangereusement et il siffla furieusement lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui. Faisant un grand sourire plein d'innocence à son ancien ennemi, Remus lui adressa un clin d'œil. Et Severus se maudit en sentant un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Retrouvant rapidement son air revêche, l'homme s'enfonça dans sa chaise en fixant devant lui. Et le rire mélodieux que le Loup-Garou laissa échapper le fit grincer des dents.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être agaçant Lupin.

-Oh et moi combien les discussions avec toi étaient passionnantes.

L'arrivée du plat sur la table coupa court à la réplique sanglante de Severus qui se demanda pourquoi il avait pris place à côté de Remus. En avisant la place libre à côté de lui, il fut certain qu'Aleksandre allait venir près de lui, ainsi le loup ne penserait pas à lui faire la conversation.

Cependant, ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement en regardant Lucius faire descendre Aleksandre de ses genoux qui s'installa entre l'homme et sa femme. Depuis quand Aleksandre préférait manger entre les époux Malefoy qu'à ses côtés ? Visiblement, le choix de la place enchanta Remus qui tapota, d'un geste compatissant, sa cuisse. Très vif, celui-ci la retira en s'apercevant que le couteau de Severus disparaissait mystérieusement sous la table.

De son côté, Aleksandre découpait minutieusement sa viande en petits carrées. Évidemment, il en fit tomber un morceau sur ses cuisses, salissant son pantalon. Grimaçant, l'enfant reprit le bout de viande qui avait glissé hors de son assiette. Mais ses doigts étant pleins de sauces, de nouvelles tâches apparurent sur son vêtement mais aussi sur son pull!

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire? S'amusa Narcissa. Laisse-moi faire.

Narcissa prit une serviette, enleva le bout de viande chaud qui reposait toujours sur ses jambes serrées pour ne pas le laisser tomber au sol puis elle frotta la sauce sur son pantalon. Aleksandre rougit violemment lorsque Lucius lui jeta un petit regard narquois comme pour se venger d'avoir confié à sa femme qu'il mentait!

-Merci Narcissa, chuchota Aleksandre en la laissant lui nettoyer les mains avec une nouvelle serviette propre. Je… je peux te demander quelque chose? Après?

-Bien sûr, assura la femme avec un sourire doux. C'est à propos de quoi?

-Mike.

S'il avait une maman, Aleksandre l'imaginait exactement comme Narcissa, avec le même comportement, la même beauté et la même douceur. Ou Elena. Enfin, personne ne remplacerait jamais sa maman mais il adorait ces deux femmes qui s'occupaient toujours de lui avec douceur. Cette pensée lui rappela la discussion avec Ivan concernant sa maman morte. En parler l'avait incroyablement soulagé!

Enfin… Ivan était vachement bizarre en ce moment! Encore plus que d'habitude! L'homme était souvent en train de l'observer fixement comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose en lui. Il n'osait interroger son psychiatre sur cette attitude car si Ivan avait envie de lire et bien, il le pouvait, non?

La fin du déjeuner se passa calmement même si Aleksandre fit tomber une nouvelle patate au sol qu'il tenta de dissimuler en lui donnant des coups de pied pour l'éloigner du dessous de sa chaise. Cependant, son père depuis l'autre bout de la table comprit son jeu en haussant deux sourcils faussement menaçants qui le firent rire.

-Que voulais-tu me demander? Interrogea Narcissa une fois que le repas fut terminé et que seul Severus, Lucius et Remus étaient présents. Déjà qui est ce Mike?

Les joues d'Aleksandre s'empourprèrent légèrement ce qui attira l'attention des trois hommes qui buvaient un café en dégustant des sablés à la confiture de myrtille. Tous trois se tournèrent vers Aleksandre et Narcissa qui étaient à présent assis face à face.

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent soudainement et il fixa son fils dans l'attente d'une réponse, impatient. Il n'avait pas oublié comment ce jeune homme avait embrassé Aleksandre sur la joue la veille pour le saluer! Au contraire! Cependant, Severus était bien trop furieux contre Aleksandre à ce moment là pour réagir convenablement et il ne pouvait décemment pas hurler 'LÂCHE MON FILS ESPECE DE SANGSUE!' devant son fils! Ce dernier lui aurait posé des questions dérangeantes sur son comportement.

Les poings crispés sous la table, Severus ne détacha pas son regard de la silhouette fine du garçon qui hésitait à répondre, le rouge aux joues. À cette constatation, l'homme déglutit et il se fustigea mentalement. Il était complètement idiot et virait même Poufsouffle! Après tout, Aleksandre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent et naïf! Ce n'était pas un bellâtre blond qui allait changer cela! Et pourquoi blond déjà?

-Heu…mon ami, répondit Aleksandre, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ton petit ami? Demanda innocemment Lucius.

-Et c'est bientôt son anniversaire, continua l'enfant en ignorant son Parrain qui ouvrit la bouche, offusqué. Je veux lui offrir un cadeau.

-Oh. Quand est-ce? S'enquit Narcissa.

-Le douze décembre donc dans… sept, huit, neuf…

-Dans dix-neuf jours, répondit Remus en voyant Aleksandre s'empêtrer dans ses calculs.

Aleksandre acquiesça en remerciant Remus d'un bref sourire. Le gamin avait pris l'habitude de cacher son visage derrière les mèches de ses cheveux noirs qui avaient légèrement poussés. N'aimant pas regarder les gens auxquelles il s'adressait, cela l'arrangeait bien.

Ses grands yeux noirs et verts étaient fixés sur la table et il posa son index sur une boule de mie de pain qui traînait encore dessus et commença à jouer avec en attendant la réponse de Narcissa. En réalité, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait acheter à Mike pour lui faire plaisir. Ni Jeremy ni Illiana n'avaient d'idée et eux aussi se creusaient l'esprit pour trouver quelque chose à lui offrir.

Vivement son anniversaire à _lui_ où il aurait enfin seize ans! En changeant d'identité, il avait dû choisir une nouvelle date d'anniversaire pour brouiller au maximum les pistes. Son choix s'était porté au hasard sur le vingt mars. Oh là, là, vivement! Il aurait même seize ans avant Jonathan qui était né au mois d'avril!

-Il va avoir quel âge? Demanda Severus qui voulait en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux garçon.

-Oh seize ans! Mais il est plus grand que moi, tu sais, dans la tête.

Les remarques qu'Aleksandre balançait ainsi sans réfléchir au sujet de son handicap mental mettaient souvent mal à l'aise les personnes présentes. Cette fois-ci ne manqua pas et Narcissa échangea un coup d'œil avec Severus qui s'était légèrement crispé sur sa chaise. Il était évident qu'il ne savait que répondre suite à cette réponse bien que son fils ne semblait pas particulièrement effondré que son ami et lui présentent une légère différence d'âge mental.

-Et qu'aime t-il comme jeux? Intervint Narcissa.

-Bah… se battre, jouer aux cartes, manger, énuméra Aleksandre en réfléchissant. Ouais, il mange tout le temps des chocolats qu'on va chercher chez… enfin, des chocolats à…

Finalement Aleksandre se tut en constatant qu'il bégayait lamentablement. Il rougit doucement surtout en croisant le regard sévère de son père. Il savait très bien que se goinfrer de sucreries durant la journée était mauvais. Et lui comme un idiot l'avouait pratiquement.

-Pourquoi ne lui offrirais-tu pas un ensemble de jeux de cartes? Suggéra Narcissa avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé. Ça se trouve facilement en plus.

-Oui, approuva Remus. Il y en a partout au Chemin de Traverse.

-Et ça devrait lui plaire, à ton ami, ajouta Lucius.

Se sentant obligé de dire quelque chose, Severus murmura un « _sûrement » _sec tout en ignorant le regard noir de Narcissa. Quoi? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait du mal à imaginer son fils en train d'offrir des cadeaux à quelqu'un d'autre! Non… pas quelqu'un d'autre mais un garçon qui l'_embrassait!_

Tout heureux d'avoir trouvé une idée, Aleksandre sautilla sur sa chaise en souriant et remercia uniquement Narcissa en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue. Cette préférence qu'Aleksandre avait pour Narcissa était honteuse selon Lucius qui regarda son jeune filleul sortir de la cuisine pour aller jouer dehors avec Sirius. L'animagus s'ennuyait, étant donné qu'Elena n'était pas là!

Sa voix chantante qui appela Sirius à travers le Manoir résonna plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement de chien et qu'un cri de surprise leur confirment que Sirius s'était caché pour faire une farce à Aleksandre. Le cœur de Severus bondit de joie en entendant le rire de son fils rejoindre celui de l'abruti de Black. Les changements chez le garçon étaient nettement visibles depuis le début du mois d'août. Et monstrueusement encourageants!

-Je crois que tu vas devoir aller au Chemin de Traverse le week-end prochain, annonça Remus à l'égard de Severus. Quelqu'un pourra vous accompagner si tu le désire. Moi par exemple.

-Hmm, grogna celui-ci en fixant sa tasse.

-Comment te sens-tu après avoir vu ton fils rougir en parlant d'autres garçons? S'enquit faussement Lucius, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

-Drago est étrangement proche d'un garçon ces jours-ci, mentit Severus en se levant de table.

Toute trace d'amusement disparut du visage de Lucius. Au contraire, il se durcit instantanément en fixant son meilleur ami d'un air dangereux. Remus avait les yeux arrondi par la surprise avant que l'amusement n'apparaisse sur son visage fatigué. Il ne le dirait jamais parce qu'il avait deux Serpentards en face de lui mais Severus et Lucius étaient totalement adorables en étant si protecteurs envers leurs familles.

Narcissa poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et elle reposa sa tasse sur la table pendant que Severus débarrassait la sienne. Si les deux hommes commençaient à se chamailler au sujet de leur fils, la guerre serait déclarée. Elle savait que ce côté, chez Lucius, provenait de la mort -et tout son corps frissonna lorsque le mot résonna dans son esprit- de Samaël mais il était tout de même d'un naturel protecteur. Tout comme Severus.

-Qui? Siffla t-il furieux.

-Voyons Lucius, si Drago veut avoir un petit ami, laisse le tranquille et qu'il vive sa jeunesse. Je te rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié qu'il a quinze ans et qu'il a déjà eu des petits amis.

-C'est vrai que _cet_ Adrian Pucey est un excellent gendre, railla Lucius en fusillant sa femme du regard. Après tout, il est en septième année et va rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès ses ASPICS en poche! Et…

-Et ça fait plusieurs mois que lui et Drago ne sont plus ensembles, rappela Narcissa d'une voix sèche. Et ne ricane pas bêtement Severus car le jour où Aleksandre va réellement embrasser un garçon devant toi, tu n'auras pas meilleur mine. Ne t'y mets pas non plus, Remus!

-Promis, assura le Loup-Garou en levant les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

-------------------------------

**Note importante : Je tiens à informer les lecteurs qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi, Mounette, la béta de Mél, qui poste ce chapitre. Elle n'a plus internet pour l'instant et comme j'avais toujours son chapitre corrigé dans mes fichiers je l'ai dépanné. Pour les Reviews, elle répondra quand elle le pourra. Merci à tous de lire sa merveilleuse histoire ;)**


	38. XXXVIII: Période de crise

**Chapitre XXXVII: Période de crise.**

-Je suis désolé.

Tout autant à contrecœur que Kévin qui était en face de lui, Aleksandre prononça cette phrase entre ses dents serrées. Les deux garçons fixaient le sol et il était hors de question qu'ils se regardent!

À la demande de leurs éducateurs, ils avaient dû se faire des excuses mutuelles pour oublier leur bagarre de vendredi dernier. Aleksandre avait accepté en grognant mais il avait refusé de s'exprimer en premier en restant silencieux, obligeant Kévin à faire le premier pas.

-C'est parfait!! Exulta Ivan en frappant un instant dans ses mains. Maintenant que ceci est fait, Aleksandre et moi retournons dans mon bureau.

Le psychiatre posa un bras autour des épaules du garçon pour le guider. Il avait trouvé un dessin sur son bureau en arrivant à huit heures et il avait été énormément touché par le geste de son patient qui voulait se faire pardonner. Évidemment qu'il n'était plus fâché et surtout pas après un tel dessin représentant… oh, il n'avait pas voulu vexer le garçon en lui demandant ce qu'étaient les différentes tâches jaunes et bleues autour des arbres.

Cependant, après l'avoir remercié pour cette attention, il l'avait amené jusqu'à Kévin qui était lui-même avec son psychomage pour les réconcilier. Enfin les deux hommes n'étaient pas dupes: ils ne seraient pas amis mais une telle situation ne devait jamais se reproduire.

Une fois de retour dans le bureau, Aleksandre rosit de plaisir en constant que son dessin avait été accroché sur le mur derrière le bureau près de ceux des autres élèves. Ce lundi après-midi, Ivan paraissait étrangement de bonne humeur puisqu'il ne cessait de siffloter.

-Je te sers un jus de fruit, gamin? Proposa justement l'homme en finissant de se préparer une tasse de café.  
-Euh…

Sans attendre sa réponse, il déposa un verre de jus de raisin devant lui. Aleksandre le but tout doucement en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'homme. Celui-ci rangea quelques parchemins volants avant de plonger à son tour son regard dans le sien.

En silence, ils burent leurs boissons mais l'adolescent refusa un nouveau verre lorsque l'homme s'apprêta à lui verser du jus de fruit. Ivan en profita pour le détailler. Il était sûrement le patient auquel il consacrait le plus de temps en dehors de leurs suivis thérapeutiques quotidiens.

Aleksandre frotta son front qui était un peu douloureux puis regarda le Parc recouvert de neige. L'hiver avait fait son apparition un peu plus tôt et la poudreuse ne repartait pas. Au grand plaisir du garçon et de ses amis qui passaient leurs après-midis libres à se rouler dedans et à organiser des grandes batailles de neige.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on a fait d'énormes progrès depuis le début de l'année, tu ne trouves pas?  
-Un peu, confessa Aleksandre avec plaisir. Je crois que j'ai un peu grandi.  
-Tu crois? Moi, j'en suis sûr! Encouragea Ivan avec un large sourire. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé et qui sont toutes positives. Et depuis le temps que nous discutons, on est déjà le vingt cinq novembre, tu as peut-être remarqués que je notais certaines choses dans ce carnet?  
-Oui. C'est quoi?  
-Des notes sur toi, sur ta vie ou des évènements importants t'arrivant, expliqua l'adulte. Ce sont des choses que je ne souhaite pas oublier, d'autres sur lesquelles nous devons reparler. Il y a d'ailleurs beaucoup de points que nous devons aborder ensemble. Et nous allons commencer aujourd'hui!

Curieux, Aleksandre se pencha un peu en avant et ses sourcils se haussèrent en remarquant que le carnet d'Ivan était en réalité bien épais! Tout ce qu'il lui racontait était vraiment là dedans? Waouh! Ça faisait beaucoup! Sa vie était-elle aussi épaisse que ce livre? Mais il ignorait que Severus avait dans un tiroir de son bureau un dossier bien plus épais que celui-là le concernant, donné par Ivan au début des dernières vacances. En tout cas, il allait devoir raconter ça à Jeremy!

Parfois, les deux garçons se racontaient comment se déroulaient leurs séances avec leur psychiatre ou psychomage. Ils s'étaient alors aperçus que c'était complètement différent. Alors que Jeremy effectuait beaucoup de jeux ludiques pour entretenir une conversation avec son psychomage, Aleksandre et Ivan parlaient plus naturellement sans avoir besoin que ce dernier ne le déchiffre. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, une certaine fierté avait saisi Aleksandre qui avait conscience qu'il allait peut-être grandir alors que d'autres, comme Jeremy, ne le pourraient pas. Mais s'imaginer un jour grand mentalement tandis que Jeremy resterai un enfant, était très difficile.

-Nous allons commencer par des faits simples que tu ne m'as pas très bien expliqué puis nous finirons par ton Oncle, prévint Ivan qui s'empressa de le rassurer en le voyant se tendre. Mais nous avons encore le temps avant d'arriver à ceci.  
-D'accord, souffla Aleksandre en ôtant facilement ses chaussures non lacées, remontant ses jambes contre sa poitrine comme pour créer un mur de protection entre eux. On commence par le facile?  
-Voilà, par le facile puis un jour nous arriverons jusqu'au difficile.

Aleksandre n'était pas particulièrement enchanté d'arriver un jour au '_difficile_' qui renvoyait à son Oncle. Malgré toute la rage qu'il avait envers l'Oncle Vernon, il ne pouvait justement pas le considérer comme autre chose que son terrible Oncle. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à lui comme une grosse baleine horrible ou comme un bœuf essoufflé comme il le faisait auparavant. C'était dérangeant de donner une identité à son tortionnaire et il espérait un jour être capable de ne le voir plus que comme une monstrueuse baleine.

Ivan attendit qu'Aleksandre soit concentré sur lui et que ses pensées ne vagabondent plus avant de respirer un grand coup. Avec ou sans les recherches qu'il effectuait pour connaître la généalogie du garçon, l'homme avait l'intention de reprendre avec lui depuis le début et de lui poser des questions sur les coins sombres de ses confessions. Il avait l'habitude de dresser une sorte de bilan au bout de plusieurs mois avec chacun de ses patients, lui permettant d'encore mieux les connaître.

-On va commencer par une personne qui m'intrigue: Lucius Malefoy. C'est quelqu'un de très connu dans le monde sorcier. Enfin, si j'ai bien compris, Lucius est ton Parrain, n'est ce pas? Severus l'a choisi pour remplir ce rôle?  
-Oui avec Narcissa! Répondit joyeusement Aleksandre. Il est très gentil et je le vois presque tout les week-ends sauf quand il est occupé mais souvent quand même. J'vais même au Manoir des fois mais c'est rare.  
-Est-ce que tu te souviens d'un cauchemar que tu as fait il y a très longtemps où il y avait justement ton  
Parrain?

La question d'Ivan le prit au dépourvu. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans prononcer un mot. Oui bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Ça avait été horrible et il avait été véritablement terrifié par Lucius pendant plusieurs semaines. Ce rêve avait rajouté une couche de méfiance à celle qu'il possédait déjà envers la famille. Mais à présent, il n'y pensait plus! Loin de là: Lucius était un Parrain super!

Ivan avait décidé d'aborder directement les points qui lui paraissaient les plus essentiels. La nouvelle famille d'Aleksandre était justement une chose à ne pas négliger car chaque élément pouvait le mettre sur la piste de son ancienne identité. Oh maintenant l'adulte était persuadé que Severus avait modifié l'identité et l'apparence du garçon. Il lui ressemblait trop pour assurer que ce n'était pas son fils.

Si seulement un ou deux traits chez Severus revenaient chez Aleksandre, cela aurait pu s'agir d'une coïncidence. Cependant, les deux hommes avaient le même teint pâle, la forme des yeux, le noir dans ceux-ci, les cheveux lisses et noirs, les pommettes. Les seuls caractéristiques les différenciant et associant peut-être Aleksandre à sa mère étaient les paillettes émeraudes dans ces yeux, son nez minuscule et sa petite taille vraiment frêle. Même si c'était vrai que ce dernier trait pouvait être dû aux nombreux mauvais traitements subis.

-Oui, je m'en souviens mais c'était y a longtemps, répondit Aleksandre avec hésitation. Mais maintenant…. Lucius et moi on s'entend bien.

Et si Severus était un Mangemort et qu'il côtoyait Lucius qui était apparu dans un cauchemar d'Aleksandre mettant en scène Voldemort, cela voulait-il dire que Lucius Malefoy était-il, lui aussi, un Mangemort? Cette pensée tourbillonnait dans son esprit depuis quelques jours. Aleksandre était-il entouré d'une famille de Mangemort?

L'hésitation d'Aleksandre vis à vis du sujet était visible. Même lui ne savait qualifier comment sa relation avec les Malefoy avait évolué depuis le début de son arrivée. Cependant, il accueillait cette relation avec grand plaisir. Après tout, Lucius agissait comme un vrai Parrain étant assez laxiste avec lui étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de raison de sévir.

-Il est un peu effrayant, tenta de s'expliquer Aleksandre. Parce qu'il est grand et… ses yeux froids mais il est gentil. Et quand je… j'ai arrivé à la maison avec papa, j'ai eu peur… c'est tout.  
-J'ai en effet entendu dire que Mr Malefoy était une personne au physique impressionnant, accorda Ivan. Et Ronald Weasley était donc ton meilleur ami? Tu veux bien m'en dire plus sur lui car autant je connais la famille Malefoy, autant les Weasley me sont totalement inconnus.

Détournant le regard en direction du parc enneigé, Aleksandre réfléchit. Il y avait, en fait, tellement de choses à dire sur Ron et tous les Weasley, qu'il passerait la journée entière à tout résumer à Ivan. Il y avait d'abord eu Ron et le Poudlard Express, puis les jumeaux et l'air pincé de Percy. Ensuite Ginny, Charlie et Bill. Et Mr Weasley.

-C'est une grande famille, murmura Aleksandre en posant son menton sur ses genoux. Ils sont à Poudlard sauf Percy et pis Bill et pis Charlie. Je crois qu'ils travaillent.

Ivan se souvenait parfaitement que selon Aleksandre et son père, son Oncle payait un précepteur pour lui apprendre les bases de la magie afin de ne rencontrer aucun démêlé avec la justice puisque l'enseignement était obligatoire jusqu'aux seize ans de l'apprenti sorcier. Il n'avait donc, à priori, jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Comment pouvait-il connaître les Weasley dans ce cas là puisque tous étaient visiblement scolarisés dans l'école de Sorcellerie?

Et le meilleur ami de Ronald Weasley n'était-il pas le célèbre Harry Potter? Avant de faire cette séance, Ivan avait d'abord un peu fouillé du côté de cette famille. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas faire totalement confiance aux propos d'Aleksandre. Rien de suspect à signaler. Les Weasley semblaient être une famille tout à fait respectable qui, deux ans auparavant, avaient gagné un voyage en Égypte.

C'est dans un exemplaire de La Gazette des Sorciers du mois de janvier dernier qui faisait une apologie totalement hypocrite d'Harry Potter par Rita Skeeter qu'Ivan avait appris que le dernier garçon des Weasley était le meilleur ami du Survivant. Et Aleksandre, que faisait-il au milieu d'eux?

-Mr Weasley travaille au Ministère pour… pour… oh, je ne sais plus, constata Aleksandre en écarquillant les yeux. Pourtant… je  
-Ce n'est pas si important, assura Ivan. Que fait alors Mrs Weasley?  
-Elle s'occupe de la maison et… elle fait très bien à manger.

Que ce soit _avant_ ou maintenant, cette réponse convenait parfaitement car Mrs Weasley concoctait toujours autant de plats succulents. Et elle était la personne faisant le plus de nettoyage dans le Manoir étant donné qu'Elena était à Poudlard durant toute la semaine et que les hommes n'appréciaient pas vraiment sortir les chiffons.

Et Aleksandre vivait avec les Weasley au Manoir Snape. Ivan était même pratiquement certain que c'était l'emplacement du quartier général de la société de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce qui le troublait d'autant plus avec le passé de Mangemort de Severus. Enfin bref, pourquoi Aleksandre et ce Ronald Weasley ne se parlaient plus? Avait-il connaissance du changement d'identité qui s'était opéré lorsque Severus était venu le chercher? Ivan supposait que cet évènement avait eu lieu lorsque le Maître des Potions avait sorti Aleksandre de la maison de son Oncle.

-Ron est très gentil, continua Aleksandre, les yeux dans le vague. Mais… pas avec moi. Je pense que comme je suis comme ça, petit dans ma tête et que j'aime bien jouer aux petites voitures et dormir avec un doudou, il m'aime plus.  
-Tu m'as dis qu'auparavant, tu n'avais aucun retard mental, commença délicatement Ivan. Ron sait pourquoi tu es ici?  
-Ron n'est plus mon ami. Il ne sait rien du tout! Il pense que je suis méchant parce que papa crie souvent à l'école mais…  
-Mais avant, il ignorait que Severus était ton papa? Coupa t-il d'une voix pressante, décidé à le faire craquer. Ignore-t-il que ta famille te traitait mal? Ignore-t-il que tu _es _son meilleur ami? Ou bien a-t-il peur de…  
-IL NE SAIT PAS QUI JE SUIS! Hurla le garçon à bout de nerfs.

Le souffle rapide par son soudain hurlement, Aleksandre vrilla du regard Ivan qui le fixait calmement. Ses yeux noirs étaient embués et il sentait la colère bouillonner dans ses entrailles. Ronald ignorait tout et c'était mieux ainsi! Il ignorait qu'il était Harry et combien il était malheureux à cause de son Oncle. C'était simple. Pourquoi Ivan insistait-il autant?

Comme il s'y attendait, Ivan observa son patient qui avait bondi sur ses pieds, les poings serrés le long de son corps, tendu en signe de colère. Le psychiatre n'aimait pas pousser les enfants dans leurs retranchements sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était nécessaire. Severus avait changé l'identité du meilleur ami de Ronald Weasley au nez et à la barbe de tous!

-Il ne sait pas qui tu es? Continua Ivan d'une voix calme. Mais c'était ton meilleur ami. Il devrait te reconnaître, non?

La réponse arrivait. Ivan le savait. Mais quelque chose en lui criait déjà l'ancien nom, la précédente identité d'Aleksandre Snape. Cependant, y croire signifierait qu'il était entré dans un complot dangereux et bizarre que la famille Snape avait monté pour, visiblement, protéger l'adolescent. Mais tout était contradictoire.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, répliqua Aleksandre en frissonnant. Ce n'est pas important.  
-Je pense que si, contredit Ivan en se levant à son tour. Tu n'as pas à craindre quelque chose de ma part, Aleksandre. Loin de là même. Je crois que tu l'as compris depuis le mois de septembre. Et j'aimerai beaucoup que l'on parle de Ronald et de toi.  
-Non! Non! Cria le garçon en se reculant de plusieurs pas. Pourquoi, hein? Pourquoi?

Bien. Aleksandre était en train de s'énerver et ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Ivan soupira, hocha la tête puis se rassit en voyant qu'à chaque pas qu'il effectuait, le garçon s'éloignait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de toucher un mot du contenu de ces dernières séances à Severus comme il le faisait auparavant. C'était hors de question jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de l'ancienne identité de Aleksandre car le nom qui s'imposait dans son esprit était improbable! À moins qu'il refusait d'y croire?

Toujours debout, Aleksandre ferma un instant les paupières. Il n'avait aucune envie de reparler de Ronald car malgré tout, c'était douloureux de penser à son ancien meilleur ami qui le méprisait avec tant de hargne. Mais aussi parce qu'Ivan lui posait des questions auxquelles il était incapable de répondre! Pourquoi Ron ne savait-il pas qu'il n'était pas vraiment Aleksandre Snape? Tout simplement parce que c'était un secret.

Un secret qui lui donnait une famille et pour rien au monde il ne le trahirait! Changer de nom et d'apparence lui avait donné un papa, un cousin, une tante, un parrain et Narcissa était comme une deuxième tante. Alors, il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Ivan ce qui clochait. Car mis à part Sirius, il n'avait jamais eu un semblant de famille auparavant. Et que si quelqu'un devait venir à savoir qu'il était en fait Harry Potter, le Survivant recherché par tout les Aurors selon les journaux, on lui enlèverait sa famille pour qu'il redevienne Harry!

C'était _hors de question_ qu'il risque de perdre sa famille!

-Aleksandre, tu peux faire cohabiter ton passé et ton présent. Peu importe la différence qu'il y a entre les deux, tu peux le faire et je t'aiderai, insista Ivan. N'as-tu pas confiance en moi? Si je dois garder quelque chose de secret alors je le ferai.

Seul un silence obstiné lui répondit. L'envie d'enfourcher un balai ou de sauter dans une cheminée pour rejoindre Poudlard tenaillait violemment Ivan. Arrivé dans le Château, il secourait Severus Snape pour lui faire dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait soigner Aleksandre ainsi. Avec tous ces mystères, ces secrets et ces mensonges. Et de toute manière, la curiosité l'avait suffisamment piqué pour ne plus le quitter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assouvie.

-ARRÊTEZ! ARRÊTEZ DE ME REGARDEZ COMME ÇA!  
-Aleksandre, tout va bien. Tu te mets en colère inutilement, assura Ivan d'une voix douce.  
-NON! NON! NON!

Un mauvais pressentiment traversa Ivan en l'entendant hurler. Rares étaient les fois où le garçon élevait la voix. Il amorça un mouvement pour se relever mais se jeta carrément sur lui en le voyant commencer à se frotter les bras entre eux. Visiblement, c'était un moyen de se protéger pour Aleksandre. Ou de se punir.

Un cri suraigu retentit dans le bureau et aveuglément, Aleksandre donna un coup de pied à Ivan qui étouffa un gémissement avant de se reculer. Criant de toutes ses forces à chaque fois qu'Ivan faisait un mouvement, il se mit à pleurer hystériquement. Totalement effrayé, il attrapa deux énormes livres et les lança devant lui, espérant mettre de la distance entre lui et l'homme.

Le besoin d'être seul l'enveloppa complètement et il attrapa tout ce qu'il pouvait près de lui et le jeta en direction d'Ivan, continuant à hurler. Ses larmes le firent suffoquer et il avait le besoin irrépressible de se punir. Il ignorait pourquoi mais la sensation d'être obligé de se punir était omniprésente dans son corps et presque involontairement ses mains grattèrent férocement ses bras.

Il lui semblait que la voix d'Ivan retentissait dans le bureau mais il préféra l'ignorer. Il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol en criant, les yeux débordants de larmes, la respiration hachée. Ça faisait si mal de ressentir ce désir si incontrôlable de se blesser mais en même temps un certain plaisir le submergeait!

-Addormire.

Aleksandre ne vit pas le jet violet fondre sur lui avant que le sommeil ne l'envahisse. Son corps devint mou et il ferma les yeux. En un instant, Ivan fut à ses côtés et le soutint lorsqu'il plongea dans un sommeil artificiel. Le soudain silence dans le bureau sembla effrayant.

Ivan ôta délicatement le pull d'Aleksandre qui dormait contre lui, les joues encore rougies par les larmes. Les bras du garçon étaient bien plus écorchés qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Sortant de sa poche un biper, Ivan annonça son arrivée à l'infirmerie avec un patient à soigner.

Tout en le prenant dans ses bras, Ivan se posa milles questions. Devait-il prévenir Severus? Oui, évidemment. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était obligé. Et il n'avait plus aucun doute. Aucun sur l'ancienne identité du garçon. Tout concordait. L'arrivée de Severus dans la vie du gamin. L'ancien meilleur ami ignorant sa nouvelle personnalité. L'arrivée d'Aleksandre chez les Snape avec la disparition de son ancien lui. Le nom sa mère, Lily qui coincidait avec la célèbre défunte Lily Potter. Son nom était connue dans le monde entier, et le fait que la mère d'Aleksandre, en plus de toute ces coincidences, concorde avec le prénom de Lily Potter était encore plus étrange. Oh oui. Harry Potter.

-Soignez ses bras, s'il vous plaît, Mr Flemming, pria Ivan en déposant le corps léger du garçon sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Je dois prévenir son père au plus vite.  
-Bien sûr, et j'ôte le sortilège de sommeil, déclara l'infirmier en s'activant autour de son patient. Je pense que ce jeune homme va dormir pendant une petite heure.

Ivan acquiesça puis quitta l'infirmerie dans l'intention d'y revenir rapidement pour être près de son patient à son réveil. Cependant, Ivan mit plus d'une demi-heure à envoyer le courrier express à Severus. Sa récente découverte le laissait encore pantois. Il avait du mal à croire qu'Aleksandre Snape cachait en réalité le Survivant. Foulant le sol de son bureau, l'homme énuméra une nouvelle fois toutes les preuves l'ayant mené à cette conclusion. Il en était pratiquement sûr mais s'il se trompait, Snape allait le prendre pour un fou.

Finalement, une fois le message envoyé à contrecœur car il n'oubliait pas le passé douteux de l'homme, Ivan rejoignit l'infirmerie où comme prévu, Aleksandre dormait encore. Une bande blanche enroulait tout son avant bras gauche. Mr Flemming prit le temps de lui expliquer que malgré la couche épaisse de son pull, il s'était blessé assez profondément puisque du sang s'était écoulé des plaies.

Ivan s'installa à côté du lit de son jeune patient, sur une chaise inconfortable et l'observa. Où était la célèbre cicatrice? Le Survivant n'était pas en train de se préparer à combattre Lord Voldemort mais dans un Hôpital pour soigner un retard mental qu'il n'avait pas fin juin puisqu'il avait assisté à la renaissance de celui-ci.

-Tout va bien, Ivan? S'enquit l'infirmier.

Les deux hommes avaient toujours été plutôt proches et ce, dès son arrivée à l'Hôpital. Ses collègues avaient été assez froids avec lui. Étant un étranger mais au curriculum enviable et très jeune, Ivan avait attisé la jalousie avant que les tensions ne disparaissent. Il rassura son ami d'un sourire aimable puis ce dernier quitta son antre en s'excusant.

Il était seul depuis vingt minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, claquant contre le mur. Il sursauta et se leva d'un bond sous le coup de la surprise. Avec étonnement, il regarda Severus fondre sur lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs de colère. Cependant, le Maître des Potions fut attiré par le corps d'Aleksandre se reposant sur un lit.

-N'auriez-vous pas pu me prévenir plus tôt? Rugit l'homme en s'approchant de son fils. Il paraît que cela a eu lieu il y a déjà une heure!  
-Désolé de me méfier d'un Mangemort faisant passer Harry Potter pour son fils! Ironisa Ivan d'une voix glaciale.  
-Comment?

* * *

**Hello à vous tous =)  
Ce petit chapitre en avance car je suis en vacance et que j'en profite d'avoir internet pour vous le mettre! C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews, veuillez m'en excusez mais je suis très heureuse de toute celle la=)  
Ce chapitre vous a plu? Ivan a ENFIN comprit et la discussion au prochain chapitre! ^^ Merci beaucoup à vous tous! Bisous**


	39. XXXIX: Vérité

**Chapitre XXXIX: Vérité.**

-Comment?

La voix de Severus était tranchante mais remplie d'incrédulité alors qu'il fixait dangereusement l'homme en face de lui. Ivan croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et avala une bouffée d'air. Snape était impressionnant malgré tout et à présent qu'il avait connaissance de la marque qui défigurait son avant bras gauche, c'était encore plus effrayant.

Les yeux plissés, le mépris affiché sur son visage montrant à quel point il pensait le psychiatre fou, Severus était très convaincant. Cependant, il sentait son cœur trembloter d'appréhension et ses jambes devinrent subitement flageolantes. Prenant appui sur le pied de lit où Aleksandre dormait toujours, il fixa Ivan alors qu'une bonne vingtaine de questions l'assaillirent.

Comment savait-il? Comment Ivan Petrovitch pouvait-il avoir découvert le pot aux roses alors que même Dumbledore ne se doutait de rien, envoyant de plus en plus d'hommes à travers le pays pour retrouver l'enfant qui était juste sous son nez? Comment un homme qui n'avait jamais rencontré Harry pouvait savoir que derrière Aleksandre se trouvait le Survivant. Et ce alors que même les amis de l'enfant ne l'avaient pas compris?

-Je peux, si vous le souhaitez, vous faire une liste de toutes les preuves qui m'ont fait comprendre que non seulement vous portez cette affreuse marque mais qu'en plus de cela, le Survivant est à quelques mètres de nous, répondit Ivan, la voix dégoulinante d'ironie.

Pour l'une des rares fois de son existence, Severus ignorait quoi répondre, quoi dire. Il avala sa salive bruyamment puis jeta un regard en coin à Aleksandre. Par chance, l'enfant dormait et n'avait pas à assister à l'explication féroce qui allait se dérouler.

En voyant l'inquiétude transpercer le masque habituellement impassible de Severus, Ivan poussa intérieurement un soupir soulagé. Il ne s'était pas trompé, loin de là! Un sentiment de fierté fit son apparition, heureux d'avoir finalement mis un terme à toute cette mascarade. Cependant, il ne laissa aucune émotion montrer sa satisfaction.

-Êtes-vous stupidement fou? Siffla Severus, la voix hargneuse. Ce que vous dîtes est totalement déplacé et risible. J'ignore d'où vous pêchez cette idée mais je vous conseille fortement de l'oublier.  
-Écoutez Severus, je m'occupe d'Aleksandre depuis le premier septembre maintenant. Vous n'espériez tout de même pas qu'un enfant avec un passé si lourd n'allait pas se trahir dans ses propos? Son comportement ou plutôt ses nombreux lapsus m'ont fait comprendre que non seulement il n'est pas votre fils biologique mais qu'en plus de cela, il porte le nom de l'adolescent le plus célèbre du Royaume-Uni.

Avec la désagréable sensation de se faire sermonner comme un enfant particulièrement stupide, Severus haussa un sourcil. Il était dans le pétrin et c'était d'autant plus effrayant de savoir qu'une personne était capable de déceler la vérité. Qui d'autre découvrirait la véritable identité d'Aleksandre? Et par Salazar tout puissant, comment ce psychiatre avait découvert tant de chose sur sa propre vie?

À présent, une colère sourde surgissait chez Ivan. Il ne comprenait pas comment Severus pouvait rester aussi silencieux, ouvrant la bouche seulement pour le contredire. L'homme n'appréciait visiblement pas que le petit secret familial soit découvert et préférait nier l'évidence. Mais Ivan n'allait pas laisser Severus et Aleksandre repartir sans qu'une solide explication ne soit donnée!

-Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, cracha Severus comme si c'était la chose la plus importante. Je ne suis pas un serviteur de Vous-Savez-Qui et vous seriez bien aimable de ne plus supposer une telle infamie.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que prétend votre procès data…  
-Non, la conclusion de ce procès signifie clairement que je suis un espion travaillant pour le Professeur Dumbledore, coupa t-il. Et certainement pas un vulgaire laquais.

Sans en connaître la raison précise, Ivan lui fit confiance malgré la dureté présente dans sa voix et il inclina la tête en signe d'accord. Bien, Severus était un espion risquant sa vie chaque jour malgré la famille qui l'attendait dans son Manoir. Mais, il était persuadé à présent que le père de son patient n'était pas un Mangemort.

Severus s'approcha d'Aleksandre dans un besoin de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. En remontant un peu plus le drap qui avait glissé du corps frêle de son fils, il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait légèrement. Prenant une grande inspiration, il sut que mentir, nier et tenter de détourner la conversation était inutile. Il était prêt à faire face à Ivan ainsi qu'à toutes ses questions. Après tout, que le psychiatre soignant Aleksandre soit au courant serait certainement bénéfique.

-Que voulez-vous savoir? Interrogea t-il en se redressant, regardant Ivan d'un air neutre. J'imagine que vous avez de nombreuses questions.  
-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Tout simplement pourquoi?  
-Pourquoi j'ai décidé d'adopter Harry en lui donnant l'apparence de mon fils? Supposa Severus en s'assurant que l'infirmerie était bien vide. Pour le protéger en premier lieu du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître l'inimité entre les deux? Et ensuite, pour le protéger de ses amis envahissants et bien trop idiots pour mériter son affection.  
-Je peux comprendre la première raison, concéda Ivan en fronçant les sourcils. Après tout, Harry ou Aleksandre peu importe, n'est âgé que de quinze petites années et il ne devrait pas à avoir à affronter un sorcier tel que le Mage Noir mais quelle est la place de ses amis dans cette situation?

Severus incapable de rester immobile commença à marcher dans l'infirmerie, les bras croisés dans le dos. À vrai dire, décider d'adopter Harry avait été presque automatique. L'idée était survenue brusquement, le prenant lui-même par surprise. Cette possibilité avait été à ses yeux la meilleure pour redonner un semblant de bonheur au garçon. Malgré lui, il s'était retrouvé dans une certaine partie de l'enfant. Les brimades et les coups de sa famille. La solitude étouffante l'entourant. Le besoin de faire ses preuves pour s'échapper de l'enfer. Bien sûr, son Père ne s'était jamais montré aussi pervers que les Dursley et heureusement pour lui, aucun attouchement ne lui avait été fait. Et Severus avait voulu aider le jeune adolescent qu'il avait devant lui pour l'empêcher de devenir comme lui: un homme amer et revêche malgré son entourage restreint qu'il aimait.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas prévu l'handicap mental du gamin. Qui aurait pu imaginer un jour qu'une telle situation se produirait? La découverte de sa nouvelle maladie avait été le point l'encourageant à adopter Harry.

-Comme vous le savez, son retard mental s'est développé dans une sorte de protection pour rester éloigné des horreurs qu'il vivait avec sa famille. Ses amis étaient gentils avec lui. Des personnes de toute confiance mais bien trop étroits d'esprit. Malgré eux, l'image du Survivant était importante à leurs yeux.  
-J'imagine que pour ces enfants, être l'ami d'une célébrité a dû être difficile. Cependant, de réels amis…  
-Et qui se serait occupé de lui? Coupa sèchement Severus en s'arrêtant devant Ivan. Aucun de ces adolescents, alors qu'ils sont incapables de regarder Aleksandre dans les yeux parce qu'ils sont tout bêtement gênés de le savoir inférieur mentalement. Imaginez un peu comment ils se comporteraient, s'il portait encore le nom du Survivant?

L'explication de Severus était passionnée. Sa voix vibrait d'émotion et Ivan fut stupidement ému de voir l'amour que l'homme portait à Aleksandre. À vrai dire, il ignorait comment un tel attachement avait pu se développer en un peu moins de cinq mois mais c'était réellement impressionnant. Dans tout les cas, les raisons de ce changement d'identité, de toute cette mascarade qui faisait pleurer des milliers de sorciers inquiets, étaient très nobles.

Étant un psychiatre confirmé depuis plusieurs années, il avait tendance à analyser la moindre émotion qu'il percevait chez quelqu'un. Et malgré le ton sec, quoique tremblotant, et les yeux noirs de Severus, un besoin de se rassurer était présent. Il était évident que le doute persistait en l'homme sombre qui avait pris une décision importante en transformant complètement la vie d'Harry Potter.

-Bien sûr, je ne dénigre pas le fait que ce soit _vous_ Severus qui vous occupiez de Harry mais plutôt pourquoi le cacher?  
-Personne mis à part ma sœur ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa n'a connaissance de la véritable identité de l'enfant, apprit Severus. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je mens même à Albus alors qu'il le recherche vainement. Vous ne saisissez pas? Harry a besoin d'une famille. D'une vraie, pas celle qu'il se composait avec ses amis et leurs familles.  
-Pas même les Weasley? Demanda Ivan.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de le mettre en colère ou de sous entendre qu'il était incapable d'être le tuteur de l'enfant. Loin de là. L'homme ne l'avait jamais déçu au sujet de l'éducation d'Aleksandre. C'était un père à la fois doux, ferme, aimant et autoritaire. Il voulait simplement éclaircir tous les points sombres de cette histoire.

Severus soupira, lassé. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué et songea qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à brasser des potions de tortures pour le Lord. Son dos était courbaturé de s'être penché interminablement au dessus de plusieurs chaudrons bouillonnants. Étrangement, expliquer à Ivan toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à adopter Aleksandre lui faisait un bien inexplicable.

-Les Weasley auraient pu le recueillir dans leur troupeau. Je suis sûr qu'avec leur trop plein de bon sens, ils n'auraient pas refusé. Mais entre une mère couveuse et six frères turbulents, je doute qu'Harry aurait reçu toute l'attention nécessaire. Et… -Severus tourna un regard incertain en direction d'Aleksandre-, des parents ayant d'autres enfants n'auraient pu s'occuper essentiellement de lui.  
-C'est tout à fait vrai, approuva Ivan. Il a besoin d'une présence rassurante et aimante sans qu'elle ne soit étouffante pour lui permettre de grandir. J'approuve votre explication, Severus, n'en doutez pas. Mais vous ne m'expliquez pas pourquoi c'était nécessaire de lui changer son apparence et son identité.  
-Pour toutes ces raisons faisant que les Weasley étaient incapables de s'en occuper. Ils sont incapables d'accepter le handicap d'Harry. Je ne les juge pas mais j'estime qu'une famille ayant connu Harry depuis ses onze ans a bien évidement du mal à le voir régresser. C'est difficile de regarder un être que l'on apprécie redevenir un enfant.

Et même pour lui qui avait méprisé le garçon depuis le premier jour de son arrivée à Poudlard, le regarder régresser si vite, si violemment avait été un choc. Il n'avait pu que prendre conscience bouche-bée que Harry Potter était redevenu un enfant de neuf ans! Alors, pour les Weasley, Black ou Lupin… ça aurait été réellement un choc bien plus violent que le sien.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans son lit, Aleksandre tâchait de rester immobile pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Oh, il était réveillé depuis la question d'Ivan sur la raison d'avoir transformer son corps ainsi que son nom et toute son histoire personnelle. La surprise qui l'avait saisi en entendant la voix de son père retentir avait failli le dénoncer mais il s'était retenu avant. Il avait peur de comprendre la raison de cette discussion entre son papa et Ivan. Ce dernier avait-il tout compris? C'était impossible. Ils avaient fait attention à tout dissimuler! L'inquiétude le fit haleter et il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux pour étouffer le bruit.

-Aleksandre? Aleksandre, mon cœur, tu es réveillé?

La discrétion était inutile. Timidement, le garçon souleva la tête et tomba sur le visage anxieux de son père. En voyant l'homme si près de lui, toute la scène s'étant déroulée dans le bureau d'Ivan lui revint en mémoire et il hoqueta en essayant de se reculer. Severus tendit la main en direction de son fils pour lui caresser les cheveux mais la ramena rapidement contre sa poitrine en le voyant se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit en affichant un air serein sur le visage. C'était déjà mieux de sembler tranquille et non pas soucieux pour le rassurer.

-Comment te sens-tu? Chuchota Severus en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Les yeux rivés sur le visage de son père, Aleksandre resta muet. Que pouvait-il dire? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ivan et lui parlaient des Weasley et de son retard mental! Se déplaçant légèrement, il s'aperçut qu'Ivan était toujours présent, de l'autre côté de son lit.

-S'il te plaît, réponds moi Aleksandre.  
-Qu… tu fais quoi là?

Après son balbutiement, Aleksandre se mit assis dans le lit et remonta les draps fins sur son corps. Son bras gauche était bandé et douloureux. Doucement, il caressa le tissu du bandage et sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux. Il se frotta machinalement le front en réfléchissant, n'attendant même pas une réponse de la part de Severus. Encore une fois, il s'était montré horrible. Abject, même! Alors qu'il avait promis d'être un garçon gentil et obéissant! Comment avait-il osé s'emparer des objets personnels d'Ivan et de lui lancer dessus? Oh Merlin… il avait tout simplement… explosé et il avait été incapable de se concentrer!

Le plaisir ressentit en frappant Kévin avait ressurgi sournoisement tandis que ses petits ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses bras et tentaient d'y arracher la peau. C'était… un moyen de se convaincre que tout était normal. Souffrir était une banalité pour lui, un moyen de se raccrocher aux repères stables qu'avait instauré l'Oncle Vernon. Oui ça faisait cinq mois qu'il vivait avec un père! Oui, ça faisait cinq mois qu'il ne devait plus se considérer comme un monstre ou une abomination! Oui, il était heureux, réellement heureux! Mais lorsque la peur revenait s'infiltrer subrepticement en lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher que tout vouloir faire rentrer dans _l'ordre_, celui d'avoir mal.

-Su… suis désolé…Ivan.  
-Je ne suis pas fâché Aleksandre, assura l'homme avec un sourire chaleureux en tapotant sa jambe. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu prennes un ou deux jours de vacances et que tu te reposes chez toi. Tu as besoin de repos et de calme avant de revenir à l'école.

Aleksandre fut vraiment soulagé en entendant la suggestion d'Ivan et il inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester à l'école ou pire à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours. Il sursauta lorsque son père se racla la gorge mais il refusa de lever le regard vers lui.

-Et nous reparlerons de tout cela lorsque tu reviendras à l'école, ajouta Ivan d'une voix enthousiaste en échangeant un regard avec Severus. Maintenant que je connais ton petit secret, nous allons pouvoir parler de pleins de choses. Ce sera notre secret à nous.

En entendant cela, une vague de soulagement fit chanceler Severus. Il soupira intérieurement et un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres. Mr Taylor, le directeur de l'Institution, n'aurait pu trouver un meilleur psychiatre à son fils. Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce, Severus craignait que le Docteur Petrovitch ne se lève puis annonce d'une voix forte qu'il était dans l'obligation de prévenir le Ministère de la Magie et invariablement, le peuple entier de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry Potter.

Visiblement, l'homme n'en avait pas du tout l'intention. Même Aleksandre leva un regard incertain en direction de son psychiatre et les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux pour glisser sur ses joues pâles. Immédiatement, Severus prit la main de son fils et la caressa doucement avec son pouce pour le rassurer.

-T'es pas fâché?  
-Bien sûr que non, assura Ivan en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi il y a eu tous ces mensonges. Maintenant que je suis au courant de ton passé, nous allons pouvoir en parler librement entre nous.

Oh oui, Ivan était persuadé qu'à présent, leurs discussions allaient être riches en émotions et en aventures. L'incrédulité se lisait toujours dans les yeux de l'homme qui ne souhaitait pas poser de telles questions devant Aleksandre mais il avait besoin de savoir comment Harry Potter, le célèbre Survivant, avait pu se faire maltraiter autant par sa famille au lieu d'être considéré comme tout enfant normal ou même un héro?

Enfin, maintenant tous les doutes s'étaient dissipés dans son esprit et il se sentait plus serein pour affronter les mois à venir avec son patient. Toutes les questions pouvaient attendre un jour ou deux. Le temps que le garçon retrouve ses esprits et se repose puisque des cernes affolantes se creusaient sous ses yeux. Et Aleksandre méritait le repos et le bonheur. À quoi cela servirait d'accourir au Ministère de la Magie pour clamer haut et fort qu'il détenait l'endroit où se trouvait le Survivant? À rien sauf à faire stagner Aleksandre dans son handicap, à lui faire croire qu'être retardé mentalement le plongeait dans un cocon confortable et moelleux.

-On va y aller, assura Severus en se penchant vers son fils. Tu pourras te reposer à la maison, d'accord?  
-Et tu reviens mercredi soir? Proposa Ivan. Ça te fait deux journées entières à la maison.  
-D'accord, chuchota Aleksandre en constatant que les deux hommes attendaient une réponse de sa part. D'accord.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était dans le Hall de l'Hôpital, assis sur une chaise en attendant le retour de son père et d'Ivan qui avaient été préparer quelques vêtements pour lui. Évidemment, l'idée que les deux hommes souhaitaient discuter loin de lui, ne lui effleura pas l'esprit et il releva la tête en entendant la voix de Mike résonner près de lui.

Le garçon lui fit un sourire hésitant et s'installa à ses côtés sur une de ses chaises inconfortables présentes dans toutes les salles d'attente des bâtiments médicaux. Épuisé par sa crise de bizarre, parce qu'Aleksandre ne savait vraiment pas comment nommer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à ses moments là, il posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami et poussa un soupir las.

-Pourquoi t'es ici? Tu fais quoi?  
-Je rentre à la maison, expliqua Aleksandre en fermant les yeux. J'suis fatigué et je rentre à la maison.  
-Oh. Tu reviens quand? S'enquit Mike.  
-Mercredi Ivan il a dit.

Un silence beaucoup plus léger que ceux qu'il y avait entre lui et son père s'installa et Aleksandre fut bêtement heureux d'avoir un amoureux aussi gentil que Mike. Après tout, c'était connu que Mike n'était pas très agréable avec tout le monde alors être ami avec lui signifiait déjà beaucoup mais alors être son amoureux, c'était énorme!

Alors qu'il écoutait Ivan lui expliquer précisément le déroulement de la crise d'Aleksandre, Severus se figea et ses longs doigts se serrèrent autour de la lanière du sac qu'il tenait. Surpris, Ivan s'arrêta aussi et l'interrogea du regard avant de tourner la tête vers l'endroit que Severus fixait, pâle comme un fantôme. Un sourire crispé apparut sur ses lèvres et se retourna vers l'homme.

-Que se passe t-il Severus? Demanda t-il aimablement.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'Aleksandre est en train de faire? Articula difficilement Severus, la gorge sèche.

Ivan posa une main rassurante mais ferme sur l'épaule de Severus en le voyant amorcer un mouvement pour découper la tête de Mike. Pourquoi Aleksandre n'avait-il pas crié partout qu'il avait un petit copain? Pourquoi Severus devait le découvrir maintenant? Et surtout, _pourquoi_ Aleksandre et Mike étaient-ils en train de s'embrasser ainsi?

Un mal de tête effroyable saisit Severus qui était tendu à l'extrême. L'envie d'arracher la tête du garçon qui embrassait sans se gêner son bébé, était irrépressible et son souffle s'accéléra précipitamment. En quelques enjambées, il fut près d'Aleksandre et du blondinet malgré la protestation vaine d'Ivan qui sentait le drame pointer le bout de son nez. Severus se renfrogna un peu plus en s'apercevant qu'aucun des deux enfants ne l'avaient remarqué.

-Aleksandre! Appela t-il d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. On y va.  
-Oui, papa, murmura Aleksandre en faisant un large sourire à Mike. Je disais au revoir à Mike.  
-Je n'avais pas remarqué! Tu peux partir, siffla Severus à l'adresse de Mike

Ivan se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main en soupirant tandis que Mike prenait ses jambes à son cou. Par Merlin, avec la famille Snape, il avait décroché le gros lot! En plus de cacher la célébrité la plus recherchée de la communauté magique, la famille Snape était de nature protectrice au point de refuser de voir un enfant faire des bisous plutôt innocents au sien.

Rapidement, Aleksandre trouva sa place dans les bras de son Père qui eut un peu de mal à le tenir correctement au début. Après tout, Aleksandre avait grandi et prit un peu de poids et cela se voyait encore plus lorsque Severus le portait.

Après de brefs au revoir, les deux Snape quittèrent l'Hôpital et un silence inconfortable s'étendit entre eux. Alors le plus jeune ferma les yeux et se détendit. De son côté, Severus ne s'inquiétait plus de la découverte d'Ivan bien qu'il l'avait réellement surpris sur ce point là mais plutôt du garçon qui s'emparait de la bouche de son fils.

-Accroche toi bien, je transplane, prévint Severus en le serrant plus fermement dans ses bras.

Le garçon réagit à peine. Il avait l'impression que des restes du sortilège qu'Ivan lui avait lancé pour l'endormir, voyageait toujours dans son corps puisque celui-ci était flasque et qu'il se sentait sur le point de s'endormir. Néanmoins, il poussa un gémissement furieux en sentant son corps se compresser et son estomac se retourner tandis que le Parc de l'Hôpital s'effaçait.

L'arrivée sur le perron du Manoir Snape se passa en douceur et Severus prit une grande inspiration pour se préparer à l'avalanche de question qui allait l'assaillir dès qu'un de ses pieds se poseraient à l'intérieur. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel comité d'accueil. Dans le Salon principal se trouvait, en plus des habitants quotidiens, Lucius et Narcissa mais aussi le Professeur Dumbledore et Fol Œil. Tous les fixaient dans un silence pesant et Severus resserra ses bras autour de la taille fine de son fils comme pour créer un rempart entre eux et lui. Aleksandre ouvrit un œil fatigué puis se frotta le visage avant de bailler.

-Quel accueil! Ironisa Severus en retrouvant sa verve habituelle.  
-Severus, où étiez-vous? S'enquit Dumbledore en reposant sa tasse de thé. Vous avez quitté le Château à toute vitesse sans me laisser une seule indication sur votre destination. C'est Elena qui m'a prévenu de votre disparition. Votre comportement est…  
-Il me semble avoir encore le droit de quitter le Château lorsque l'envie me prend sans avoir à vous envoyer un hiboux, coupa Severus d'un ton hargneux.

Aleksandre marmonna quelque chose puis bougea légèrement pour que son père le repose au sol. Ce qu'il fit à contrecœur. Le garçon rougit légèrement en sentant les regards se diriger vers lui et il entoura ses bras autour de son ventre en se trémoussant. Narcissa se leva et le salua d'un ton joyeux puis décida de lui préparer une petite collation. Un regard de remerciement venant de Severus approuva l'idée de la femme qui disparut avec Aleksandre.

Une fois la porte refermée sur l'adolescent, Severus s'avança au cœur de la pièce et toisa Dumbledore. Toute la tension qui s'était installée sur ses épaules dès qu'il avait reçu le mot du psychiatre remonta et il avait clairement envie de la faire disparaître en s'en prenant au vieil homme. Songeant à Aleksandre qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, les bras entaillés, sa nervosité monta d'un nouveau cran, le faisant grincer des dents.

-Tu as dû aller chercher Aleksandre ? Intervint Sirius dans l'intention de calmer l'atmosphère pesante qui planait. Il va bien?  
-Très.  
-J'en suis très content, assura Albus en fronçant les sourcils, mais nous avons vraiment craint pour votre santé. Surtout lorsque Lucius nous a informé que vous n'étiez en aucun cas auprès de Voldemort.  
-Tant que ça ne concerne pas Vous-Savez-Qui et son rôle d'espion ou encore l'Ordre, Severus peut aller où il veut, tempéra Remus. Si Aleksandre a besoin de lui, et en urgence, Severus doit se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider puisque c'est son fils.

Ignorant pourquoi l'intervention de Remus en sa faveur le détendit, Severus se dirigea vers un meuble du Salon puis l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de sa baguette magique. Il avait besoin de faire redescendre toute cette pression. Un grand verre de Whisky Pur Feu allait déjà l'y aider.

Le silence était inconfortable. Lucius et Remus échangèrent un regard en observant Severus déboucher la petite bouteille d'alcool et sortir un verre. Pour plus de précautions, les meubles contenant les différentes bouteilles d'alcools avaient été fermés à l'aide d'un sortilège puissant que seuls les adultes connaissaient.

-Bien, c'est tout à fait normal mais je pense tout de mê…  
-Taisez-vous! Cracha soudainement Severus en se tournant vers Dumbledore, les poings crispés. Taisez-vous maintenant!  
-Snape! Beugla Maugrey.  
-Dehors! Dehors Fol Œil! Sortez d'ici avant que…  
-Que quoi? Méprisa l'Auror pendant que son œil magique tournoyait rapidement et qu'un sourire dédaigneux apparut sur son visage déformé. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, Snape.  
-Ne vous pensez pas infaillible, Maugrey. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis resté enfermer plusieurs mois dans ma propre malle!  
-Bien, intervint Lucius en se levant calmement. Il me semble que tout a été dit.

En un instant, le Salon fut vide grâce au regard glacial de Lucius et à l'empressement de Remus qui fit lever Sirius en l'empoignant par le bras. Il ne resta plus que les deux meilleurs amis. Lucius accepta le verre d'alcool que lui tendit Severus.

-Que s'est-il passé?  
-Rien. Aleksandre continue de s'arracher la peau des bras pour se punir même si je ne saisis pas vraiment la signification de cela. Et son psychiatre a _tout _découvert sur son passé.

Les deux sourcils de Lucius se haussèrent de surprise et il avala une gorgée généreuse du liquide qui coula doucement dans sa gorge, se répandant dans une douce brûlure dans son estomac. C'était plus que surprenant. Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme comprenne le lien entre Harry Potter et Aleksandre Snape. Cet Ivan Petrovitch n'avait rien laissé échapper prouvant qu'il y pensait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il n'y avait rien à dire à cela. Absolument rien. Et Lucius n'était pas une de ses personnes à balbutier des inepties lorsqu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il posa seulement une main sur l'épaule de Severus pendant que celui-ci vidait d'un trait son verre. L'aristocrate savait très bien que toute cette tension venait principalement du fait qu'Aleksandre continuait à se blesser volontairement et non pas de la révélation de sa véritable identité. Si le psychiatre avait décidé de leur porter préjudice en se rendant au Ministère, Severus serait bien plus anxieux que cela.

-Tu sais qu'Aleksandre a un copain, ajouta Severus d'une voix étranglée. C'est stupide, tu ne trouves pas, à son âge?  
-Même les enfants de huit ans ont des amoureux, assura Lucius avec un sourire amusé. Aleksandre ne fait pas exception.  
-Il l'embrassait.  
-Oh, vraiment? Tu as eu envie de le tuer, compatit Lucius en n'arrivant plus à dissimuler son amusement. Je comprends, ça m'a fait la même chose avec Drago et je suppose que ça aurait été pire avec Samaël étant donné que Drago aurait voulu le protéger. Enfin…

Severus se tourna complètement vers son meilleur ami qui s'était brusquement tu, le regard fixé sur le Parc enneigé. Il soupira tristement. Noël était dans un peu moins d'un mois et comme chaque année à cette période, Lucius se torturait à propos de Samaël. Avec le temps, Severus désespérait de le convaincre que rien n'était de sa faute. Ni la maladie qui avait compliqué l'accouchement de Narcissa, ni la mort de l'enfant trois ans plus tard.

Mais comment faire comprendre cela à un père ayant perdu son enfant?

* * *

**Surprise-surprise pour fêter la fin des vacances -ô misère- donc voilà ce chapitre en exclusivité =) Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toute vos reviews étant donné que je viens tout juste de rentrer de 7h de route et je pense que vous préferiez un nouveau chapitre, non? ^^ Merci à vous tous et j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu avec un Severus destabilisé jusqu'au bout. Pauvre' Mike!**  
A mercredi prochain!


	40. XL: Confessions

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'espère pour ceux qui sont concernés que la rentrée c'est bien passé! Pour moi, ça a été... comme une rentrée quoi xD  
_****_Bonne lecture et encore merci pour toutes ces reviews pour ce 40ème chapitre! -J'ignore si je fais erreur sur les chiffres romains mais je vais regarder sur internet :p- _**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXX: Confessions.**

Le lendemain, une ambiance morose régnait à la table des Professeurs dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Seul Ombrage arborait un sourire satisfait tandis qu'elle s'essuyait le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette blanche la maculant rapidement d'un rouge à lèvre rose répugnant.

Severus et Albus échangèrent un regard soucieux tandis qu'une onde de choc se répandait autour d'eux. Pour un sorcier puissant, il était impensable de ne pas sentir les attaques répétées sur le mur de protection entourant le Château. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait beau les fortifier chaque jour, en ajouter certaines, pour en enlever d'autres afin provoquer la confusion chez les Mangemorts, les sortilèges tâtant les protections restaient réguliers.

Le vieil homme adressa un sourire aimable à Sibylle Trelawney puis son regard bleu balaya la Grande Salle du regard, un soupçon d'inquiétude flottant derrière ce regard chaleureux. C'était Lucius qui l'avait mis en garde sur les intentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques jours plus tôt. Les ambitions de Voldemort ne faiblissaient pas, loin de là. En quelques mois, il espérait prendre le contrôle de l'Angleterre. Sa cible principale pour le moment était le Ministère de la Magie qui était toujours dirigé d'une main tremblante par Fudge. L'homme s'accrochait à son poste avec ferveur bien qu'il soit effrayé par les évènements se déroulant autour de lui.

-Pourriez-vous me donner cette salière s'il vous plaît, Albus, demanda Ombrage avec un sourire hypocrite.  
-Bien sûr Dolorès, la voilà. Cette blanquette de veau est délicieuse, vous ne trouvez-pas?  
-En effet.

À quelques places de là, Elena jeta un regard meurtrier à l'ombre de Fudge. Elle planta plus fort que nécessaire son couteau dans son bout de viande. Malheureusement, elle était incapable de sentir les changements constants des protections du Château mais elle n'avait qu'à scruter le visage soucieux du Directeur pour comprendre que les nouvelles n'étaient, hélas, pas bonnes à entendre.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son frère qui fixait rageusement son verre. Elle soupira. En plus de cette effervescence que la guerre causait, Severus devait prendre sur lui pour Aleksandre et ses nombreux problèmes. Plus que jamais, Elena admirait son grand frère. Il était non seulement un sorcier aux capacités étonnantes mais aussi un homme prenant des risques inconsidérés chaque jour pour espionner le Lord Noir alors qu'il élevait le Survivant malade.

-Tu devrais songer à te reposer, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton conciliant en se penchant vers lui. Tu as une mine affreuse.

Le regard noir que Severus lui lança, lui assura qu'elle avait meilleur temps de changer de discussion ou mieux: de se taire. Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres. Le Professeur de Runes avait parfois l'impression que tout espoir était perdu. Mais c'était stupide. Elle avait envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de dormir longtemps pour compenser toutes ces heures qui se perdaient en réunion pour l'Ordre et en insomnies d'inquiétudes.

À plusieurs reprises, Albus songea à fermer les portes du Château. Cependant, Poudlard était toujours l'endroit le plus sûr et protégé du Royaume-Uni. Renvoyer les enfants chez eux serait catastrophique. Les étudiants dont les familles s'opposaient à Voldemort et qui n'étaient pas considérés comme indispensables, seraient irrémédiablement en danger. Contrairement à ceux-ci, les élèves qui attendaient de finir leurs études pour rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres recevraient directement la Marque des Ténèbres.

L'homme sortit ses sombres pensées lorsqu'un hululement puissant résonna dans la Grande Salle suivi par une multitude d'autres sons identiques. Le courrier arrivait et Albus trouvait toujours ce moment exquis. Les centaines de hiboux et chouettes bataillaient pour trouver leur destinataire. Les bruissements d'ailes remplirent la salle.

À la table des Serpentards, Jonathan détacha la lettre de la chouette qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de sa mère. Il échangea un regard surpris avec Drago puis déplia le parchemin. Un sourire fendit son visage en reconnaissant l'écriture brouillonne de son cousin.

-C'est Aleks, murmura t-il à son meilleur ami. C'est étrange qu'il utilise la chouette de maman.

Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent pour lire la lettre silencieusement. Ils durent plisser les yeux pour réussir à déchiffrer les premiers mots illisibles. Drago songea à rappeler à Severus qu'il devrait prendre le temps d'améliorer l'écriture d'Aleksandre.

_Jonathan,_

_Je vais bien. Toi aussi? Je suis à la maison parce que je suis rentré de l'école. Papa est venu me chercher hier à l'école. Je sais pas si tu vas recevoir la lettre aujourd'hui mais j'espère que oui. Drago va bien? T'as vu, il neige encore. C'est beau. _

-J'adore sa manière de s'exprimer, plaisanta Drago d'un ton léger. C'est gentil de penser à moi.

_J'ai plein de choses à te raconter. Tu sais, je déteste vraiment les potions et j'ai que des mauvaises notes mais c'est pas grave parce que je suis presque le meilleur partout ailleurs. _-Jonathan eut un large sourire en lisant ces mots, Severus serait certainement heureux d'apprendre la manière de penser de son fils à ce sujet-. _J'ai un secret avec mes amis mais je peux pas te le dire. Ah et c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Mike alors avec papa on va acheter un cadeau samedi ou dimanche. Remus a proposé au Chemin de Traverse et c'est bien là-bas. Et tu sais quoi? Tu le dis pas, juste à Drago si tu veux, mais je suis un peu grand maintenant parce que j'ai un amoureux avec qui je fais des bisous sur la bouche._

Jonathan stoppa sa lecture à ce moment précis et il déglutit, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin. Un air de pure stupeur peint sur les traits, le Serpentard releva la tête vers son meilleur ami qui était tout aussi pâle que lui. Visiblement, il s'était arrêté à la même phrase que lui. L'impression d'avoir avaler un sac de brique qui tombait au creux de son estomac, le saisit. Ses doigts se serrèrent violemment autour du parchemin qui se froissa rendant l'écriture d'Aleksandre encore plus indéchiffrable.

C'était totalement stupide, immature et certainement pas digne d'un membre de la maison de Serpentard de s'inquiéter autant pour l'innocence de son cousin mais Jonathan ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire dérouler des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres dans son esprit. Oh Merlin et Aleksandre était tellement heureux de lui confier ce secret sans se douter des répercussions sur son mental à lui!!

-C'est étonnant, déglutit Drago qui s'empressa d'avaler un verre de jus de citrouille.  
-Il est si jeune, plaida Jonathan d'une voix plaintive.  
-Après tout, il a notre âge, tenta Drago dans le but d'apaiser l'esprit de son ami. Il a quinze ans et en aura seize au mois de mars. Avant nous même! Mais c'est horrible d'imaginer Aleksandre en train d'embrasser un autre garçon.

Et Drago le pensait vraiment. Il se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge mais était incapable d'arrêter de se répéter les mots de la lette. Il était horrifié à cette idée car Aleksandre représentait la candeur et la douceur avec son regard magnifique et cette timidité constamment affichée. Certes, il était un garçon splendide et sublime mais… si jeune!

-Je ne comprends pas!  
-C'est assez facile pourtant, répondit Drago en reprenant constance. Il est enfermé cinq jours sur sept dans une école où il y a une majorité de garçons. Et tu ne peux pas dire qu'il soit horrible à regarder. C'est tout le contraire même!  
-Es-tu en train de faire l'éloge de la beauté de _mon_ cousin? Siffla soudainement Jonathan en plissant les yeux.  
-J'énonce une vérité, se défendit le blondinet en haussant les épaules bien que deux taches rouges apparurent sur ses joues. Viens voir la suite de cette lettre. On en apprendra peut-être plus sur ce Mike. Encore un prénom d'une banalité affligeante. Le physique doit être de même.

Le soulagement de Jonathan fut visible en un quart de seconde. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et ses joues reprirent quelques couleurs. Néanmoins, il jeta un coup d'œil à son Oncle qui massacrait son bout de patate avec une fourchette. Severus savait-il ce que faisait son fils?

**oOo**

Loin de toutes ces questions, Aleksandre était assis sur les marches du petit escalier qui menait au perron du Manoir. Avec le bout de ses chaussures, il traçait des cercles dans la neige. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la Cuisine où Molly s'activait, aidée de Narcissa, à préparer un gâteau au yaourt.

Dire qu'il s'ennuyait fermement était un euphémisme: il s'ennuyait à mourir! Son père avait dû retourner à Poudlard pour assurer ses cours pendant la journée. Le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait accordé l'autorisation de quitter le Château dès la fin de la journée pour être près de lui le temps qu'il retourne à l'école. Cependant, l'absence de son père lui pesait étrangement. Il aurait bien aimé aller se promener au Chemin de Traverse avec son père pour trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire de Mike mais cette sortie était programmée pour le week-end. À l'intérieur, il y avait énormément d'agitation. Lucius parlait avec Kingsley et Sirius depuis plusieurs heures sur un sujet visiblement secret puisqu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans la salle de réunion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Tu t'ennuies Aleksandre?

Le garçon se retourna pour voir Remus qui avait enfilé un manteau rapiécé et des gants usés. L'homme lui adressa un sourire agréable puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en silence. Aleksandre lui jeta un regard en coin, ses mèches noires tombaient devant ses yeux. Les marches étaient froides mais heureusement il avait enlevé la neige qui les recouvrait.

Un silence calme flottait entre eux et Aleksandre ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler. Au contraire, il descendit de la marche où il était assis puis s'agenouilla sur le sol, la neige mouillant son pantalon. Il commença à dessiner dans l'épaisse couche blanche et fraîche sous le regard de Remus. Remus était gentil. Et très doux. Il ne s'énervait jamais ou alors très rarement. Aleksandre appréciait l'homme et il était même fasciné par sa lycanthropie. Oh non, il était loin d'envier ces transformations mensuelles qui étaient douloureuses mais c'était tout de même fascinant de se transformer en loup-garou. Aleksandre n'osait pas lui poser des questions sachant qu'il souffrait de sa condition. Et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

-Papa va bientôt rentrer?  
-Il est tout juste dix sept heures, Aleksandre, répondit Remus en consultant sa vieille montre cabossée. Les cours se terminent à dix sept heures trente à Poudlard.  
-Ah oui. Moi, c'est tôt que ça se finit les cours, se rappela le garçon.

Toujours assis, Remus l'observa reprendre ses dessins, plongeant ses mains gantées dans la neige avec enthousiasme. Bien sûr, il avait compris que le gamin avait été violé mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait une violente nausée le prenait, le faisant se demander comment un homme était capable de commettre une telle chose. C'était tout bonnement horrible. e Loup-garou n'en avait pas parlé avec Severus. Celui-ci avait tendance à se braquer un peu plus qu'il ne le faisait naturellement, lorsque son fils était évoqué. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas que l'homme pense qu'il le prenait en pitié.

Dans tous les cas, Remus n'allait certainement pas briser la confiance que Severus avait placée en lui, même si le fait qu'il soit au courant restait involontaire. Le Directeur des Serpentards était persuadé qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: aller vers tous les membres de l'Ordre et clamer l'horreur subie par Aleksandre. C'était stupide. Pas un seul instant cette idée ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

-Tu fais quoi? Demanda Aleksandre en se tournant vers lui.  
-Je venais voir si tu allais bien, expliqua Remus avec un léger sourire.  
-Je vais bien.

La réponse brève d'Aleksandre fit comprendre à Remus qu'il dérangeait le garçon plus qu'autre chose. Ou alors qu'Aleksandre ne ressentait pas le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Haussant les épaules, l'homme se releva et tous ses membres craquèrent, le faisant grimacer. Aleksandre ne lui accorda plus un seul regard et resta agenouillé dans la neige froide.

En se retrouvant seul, Aleksandre poussa un autre soupir las, fatigué. Il avait passé une nuit horrible. Il s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprises en sueur, haletant dans son lit. Les plaies à ses bras le démangeaient toujours mais il n'avait pas osé se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de son père pour le lui dire et ainsi demander un apaisant. Ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était pris d'une telle frénésie, était déjà horrible, alors s'il allait se plaindre en plus…

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le garçon releva la manche de son manteau puis celle de son pull et regarda le bandage autour de son bras gauche. C'était surtout celui là qui le faisait souffrir. C'était étrange mais il sentait les cicatrices et les blessures le tirailler, le picoter et il refoulait l'envie de se gratter pour faire cesser cette sensation de brûlure.

Un vent glacial commença à se lever, le faisant grelotter. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et regretta l'absence de Sirius pour jouer avec lui mais l'homme était toujours en train de s'entretenir avec Lucius et Mr Shacklebolt. Habituellement, l'animagus était toujours partant pour se rouler dans la neige mais, cette fois-ci, il avait dû décliner l'invitation. Cependant, Aleksandre était content de se trouver ici plutôt qu'à l'école. Lorsqu'un tel événement survenait à l'école, Ivan refusait qu'il quitte l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit reposé pendant au moins une journée entière. Au moins à la maison, il n'était pas obligé de rester confiner dans son lit.

-Tu vas attraper froid mon chéri à rester ainsi. Tu ne veux pas rentrer? S'enquit Narcissa en apparaissant sur les marches. Je te prépare un chocolat chaud et un bout du gâteau que nous venons de terminer d'accord?

Un sourire lui répondit et le garçon se redressa. En effet, ses vêtements étaient trempés et il frissonna, ramenant ses bras autour de lui. Sans essayer de le toucher car elle savait que ce geste effrayait toujours un peu son filleul, Narcissa fit un geste vers Aleksandre pour l'inviter à entrer. Elle le regarda gravir les marches de l'escalier en chantonnant joyeusement. Un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres en songeant aux différences notables entre son arrivée auprès de Severus et ce jour. C'était vraiment agréable d'observer un enfant évoluer dans le bon sens et surtout si rapidement.

Dix minutes plus tard, Aleksandre quitta sa chambre avec de nouveaux vêtements secs et confortables. Il commença à descendre les marches de l'escalier lorsque la voix de Lucius retentit. Visiblement, son Parrain était encore dans la Salle de Réunion mais le sort de silence avait été levé. C'était étrange… Avec hésitation, le garçon décida de laisser son oreille se balader près de la porte. Après tout, il avait tous les droits de se promener au sein du Manoir, n'est ce pas? Il ne faisait rien d'interdit. Il s'approcha à petits pas étouffés par l'épais tapis qui couvrait toute la longueur du couloir vers la porte et plaqua son oreille dessus.

-…trange. Je ne comprends pas le but de ceci.

Ah, c'était Sirius qui parlait. D'une voix lasse et chagrinée. Aleksandre grimaça car il lui était impossible de trouver le sujet de leur discussion. Kingsley était-il encore présent dans la salle?

-Je ne sais que te répondre, soupira Lucius. Dumbledore le cherche partout, Sirius. Il fait son possible pour le retrouver. Une chose est sûre, il n'est pas auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je pense que c'est déjà un point essentiel. Harry est sûrement parti de sa propre volonté. Tu ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur.  
-Je ne l'accuse pas d'être parti, rétorqua Sirius mais sa voix était brisée par le chagrin. Je suis juste inquiet. J'ignore où se trouve mon filleul depuis des mois et il me manque terriblement. J'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'il va bien.

En entendant les propos de Sirius, Aleksandre sentit sa gorge s'assécher. C'était très bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un parler de lui en utilisant son ancien prénom. Et en ignorant qu'il était en réalité à seulement quelques mètres de là. En dehors de l'incongruité de la situation, un violent frisson désagréable le fit trembler. Écouter Sirius dire qu'il était inquiet pour lui était vraiment douloureux car il avait conscience de le blesser alors que l'homme pourrait savoir la vérité. Ivan le savait bien à présent, alors pourquoi pas Sirius? Pourquoi le tenir à l'écart de sa véritable identité?

Blesser les gens volontairement le terrifiait. Il ne voulait pas être une de ces personnes qui pouvait mentir sans remords, manipuler les autres sans une once de gêne. Faire du mal aux autres consciemment était bien pire que de le faire involontairement. Dumbledore était une de ces personnes mais lui, non! Lui ressentait des tremblements désagréables le parcourir en songeant à tous ces mensonges qui étaient en place pour sa sécurité et son bonheur.

-Nous savons déjà qu'il est vivant, relativisa Lucius. Le plus important est qu'il soit heureux à l'endroit où il est. Laisse-lui du temps.  
-Harry était mon unique raison de me battre! Gronda Sirius d'une voix forte. Bien sûr, tu vas me parler de venger la mort de James et Lily. Oui c'est important à mes yeux de faire payer à Pettigrow et à tous ces immondes Mangemorts. Mais ça ne me ramènera pas mon meilleur ami ni son épouse! Harry était vivant et décidé à venir habiter avec moi. C'était ma raison de me lever chaque matin.

Une vague de culpabilité assaillit Aleksandre et il étouffa un gémissement de douleur car c'était bien plus qu'une souffrance d'entendre Sirius dire de telles choses à son encontre. Il pensait tellement être inutile et monstrueux dans son _ancienne_ vie que l'idée qu'il puisse manquer à quelqu'un ne lui effleurait que rarement l'esprit. Mais en réalité, il provoquait la douleur et l'abattement de Sirius, sa première forme familiale.

-Et aujourd'hui, il me semble que tu es attiré par une personne capable de te redonner cette envie de te lever, non? Le taquina Lucius pour l'apaiser.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Répliqua l'animagus de mauvaise foi.  
-Oh, des sentiments n'apparaîtraient pas pour une jolie jeune femme? Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà? Est-ce… ah oui, la sœur de ton ennemie: Elena!

Si Aleksandre avait été dans la pièce, il aurait eu le plaisir de voir les joues de Sirius virer au rouge cramoisi. Un ricanement retentissant montra que Lucius était satisfait de sa diversion et de sa taquinerie.

La bouche grande ouverte, Aleksandre retint de justesse un halètement de surprise. Sirius? Et Elena? Amoureux? Et en couple? Waouh, c'était foutrement étrange. Quoique, tous deux riaient souvent et ils semblaient s'entendre à merveille.

-Comment vas-tu annoncer à Severus que tu en pinces pour sa sœur?  
-Et comment lui va-t-il me piquer mon meilleur ami?

Aleksandre haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réponse de Sirius. Son père allait voler quelqu'un à Sirius? Mais qui? Et pourquoi le voler? Après tout, on ne dérobait pas une personne. C'était vraiment une étrange manière de parler et en tout cas, il ne la comprenait pas.

-Aleksandre! Qu'es-tu en train de faire?

Narcissa s'approcha à grandes enjambées de lui et il pâlit, se reculant de la porte. Ce n'était pas la colère qui s'étalait sur son visage mais plutôt la surprise. La femme fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant devant lui, les bras croisés en dessous de sa poitrine. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent pour pratiquement disparaître lorsque Lucius répondit d'une voix amusée à Sirius.

La culpabilité entourait littéralement Aleksandre qui se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Ses yeux noirs faisaient des allers-retours entre la porte de la Salle de Réunion et Narcissa qui était visiblement en colère. Dans la salle, la conversation des deux hommes continuait sans se douter de leurs présences. Mais Aleksandre était tellement anxieux que les paroles de Sirius et de Lucius passèrent au dessus de ses oreilles.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais?  
-Rien, répondit précipitamment le garçon, le rouge aux joues.  
-Rien? Te moques-tu de moi? Vraiment Aleksandre, je suis certaine que tu sais qu'il est malpoli d'écouter aux portes.  
-C'est pas ma faute, murmura le fautif en baissant la tête.

Ne se laissant pas attendrir par la voix tremblante de son filleul, Narcissa claqua sa langue contre son palais, le faisant se trémousser avec appréhension. Elle s'était étonnée de ne pas le voir réapparaître et lorsque Kingsley avait quitté le Manoir après de brèves salutations, un doute s'était emparé d'elle. Cependant, elle était loin de se douter qu'elle ne se trompait pas. En quittant la Salle de Réunion, Kingsley avait annulé le sortilège de silence puisqu'il en était le lanceur. Évidemment, ni Lucius, ni Sirius n'avaient pensé à le réactiver.

-Ton goûter est prêt, annonça finalement Narcissa en faisant un geste à Aleksandre pour qu'il rejoigne la cuisine. Vas-y.

Un instant, Aleksandre hésita à lui obéir mais le regard tranchant de la femme le dissuada d'objecter. Il s'empressa de la contourner pour rejoindre la Cuisine mais un nouveau doute le fit s'arrêter.

-Narcissa… appela-t-il d'une voix confuse.  
-Oui?  
-Tu es… tu es fâchée?  
-Non mais je souhaite que tu ne recommences jamais cela, prévint Narcissa. Vas-y maintenant.

Cette fois-ci, Aleksandre dévala les escaliers, soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas en colère contre lui. Il glissa sur le sol en sautant la dernière marche et parcourut le couloir du rez-de-chaussée mais poussa un cri terrifié en fonçant dans une personne imposante. Il ne dut son salut qu'aux mains qui le maintinrent debout. Relevant les yeux vers la personne propriétaire de mains en question, un sourire immense fendit son visage en tombant sur les yeux de son Père.

Ce dernier lui fit un doux sourire et Aleksandre enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, se serrant contre lui. À côté de Severus se trouvait le Professeur McGonagall qui eut un sourire attendri en observant les deux hommes enlacés. Bien sûr, le Maître des Potions serra plus fermement son fils contre lui mais fusilla du regard sa collègue pour qu'elle oublie ce souvenir.

Severus n'avait pas été enthousiaste de devoir retourner à Poudlard mais les temps étaient difficiles. A une autre époque, Albus lui aurait donné trois jours de congés sans problème. Mais ces dernières semaines, Ombrage s'acharnait contre lui avec une véhémence surprenante. Elle souhaitait le faire tomber de la protection que lui offrait le directeur. C'était certainement dû au fait d'avoir brandi sa Marque des Ténèbres sous le nez de Fudge à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-J'ai envoyé une lettre à Jonathan! Déclara Aleksandre d'une voix surexcitée. Et j'sais pas s'il la reçut parce que je l'ai fait ce matin très tôt.  
-Je crois qu'il l'a eu, confia Severus. Et si nous allions dans la Cuisine? Albus ne va pas tarder Minerva.

La directrice adjointe inclina la tête et eut un sourire encore plus large en voyant le garçon glisser sa main dans celle de Severus pour l'entraîner vers la Cuisine. Leur emboîtant le pas, le Professeur McGonagall écouta avec plaisir le babillage incessant du jeune Snape. C'était vraiment agréable de voir un enfant aussi joyeux en ces jours mornes. Son sourire se transforma en indulgence en s'apercevant que Severus écoutait son fils uniquement d'une oreille, hochant la tête à intervalle régulier.


	41. XLI: La désillusion d'être un héro

**Chapitre XLI: La désillusion d'être un héro.**

Aleksandre essuya les larmes qui avaient débordé de ses yeux alors qu'il saluait son père. Ce dernier poussa un nouveau soupir et s'agenouilla devant lui. En fin d'après-midi de ce mercredi, Severus avait été obligé de le ramener à l'Institution mais ses pleurs silencieux lui avaient déchiré le cœur.

-On se voit vendredi soir. Et c'est dans deux petites journées qui vont passer très très vite, rassura Severus en baissant la voix comme s'il lui confiait un secret. Samedi nous irons acheter un cadeau pour ton… ami Mike. D'accord?

À contrecœur, le garçon acquiesça puis se laissa faire lorsque son père passa doucement un mouchoir sur son visage pour faire disparaître toutes ses larmes. Il devait passer le dîner à l'hôpital bien qu'il aurait préféré le prendre au Manoir. Aleksandre profita de la position de son père pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et se serrer contre lui.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, Ivan observait la scène avec inquiétude. Il attendait patiemment qu'Aleksandre se décide à quitter les bras de son père. Il appréhendait sa prochaine entrevue avec le garçon. Le mettre en confiance pour qu'il se confesse auprès de lui, avait été difficile mais à présent, une nouvelle série de secrets entourait le garçon. En regardant Aleksandre qui était plutôt petit pour son âge et très mince, se blottir ainsi dans les bras de son père, Ivan eut du mal à imaginer la personnalité forte du Survivant. L'homme savait très bien qu'il devrait réunir les deux identités pour lui permettre d'en faire de même. Le jeune garçon devait absolument accepter son passé aussi trouble et explosif soit-il pour espérer dépasser son handicap mental.

-Tu ne veux pas aller retrouver tes amis? S'inquiéta Severus en se reculant légèrement.  
-Veux rentrer à la maison, geignit Aleksandre.

Une scène semblable remontant à plusieurs mois surgit brusquement dans l'esprit de Severus qui fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Aleksandre ne voulait pas rester à l'école? Le Maître des Potions décrocha les mains de son fils qui s'agrippait autour de son cou et ignora ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. S'il se laissait attendrir, jamais il n'aurait le courage de le quitter. Avec soulagement, Severus vit le Docteur Petrovitch s'approcher rapidement d'eux et il se releva pour l'accueillir. Plus que jamais, il fut heureux d'avoir inscrit son fils dans un centre à la fois scolaire et hospitalier. Aucune progression n'aurait été remarquable s'il était resté confiné au Manoir, loin de tout.

-Bonjour Aleksandre. J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé pendant ces deux jours. Je te propose d'aller dans mon bureau pour discuter un petit peu.

Aleksandre s'accrocha à la robe de son père, le suppliant du regard de le ramener à la maison. Severus ferma un instant les yeux. Le garçon s'était bien vite habitué à être au Manoir et près de lui en pleine semaine. Avec douceur, il ôta les doigts qui serraient son vêtement puis le poussa dans le dos pour l'approcher d'Ivan.

Le gamin céda mais lui jeta un regard noir brouillé de larmes ainsi qu'à Ivan. Severus ne s'en formalisa pas, bien que son cœur fit plusieurs bonds dans sa poitrine. Le psychiatre mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule droite du garçon qui fixait le sol du Hall relativement vide à cette heure là. Il échangea quelques mots avec Severus puis le salua chaleureusement. Aleksandre marmonna un 'au revoir' sec à son père et se détourna de lui, vexé que l'homme ne le ramène pas au Manoir.

Un instant plus tard, Ivan l'entraînait avec lui et le conduisait jusqu'à son bureau, sans un mot. Aleksandre en profita pour se frotter les yeux et jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il restait une bonne heure avant que le dîner ne soit servi dans le réfectoire. Il supposait qu'il allait passer ce temps dans le bureau d'Ivan. Le silence qui subsistait entre eux était pesant. Tout du moins, Aleksandre gardait les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures, les yeux humides et la lèvre tremblante. De son côté, Ivan s'efforçait à paraître joyeux et il lui désigna le fauteuil en cuir habituel. Il s'y laissa tomber, désespéré.

-Je comprends que tu préférerais rester chez toi mais tu devais revenir à l'école.  
-Pourquoi?

Ivan fut désarçonné par cette question et il resta un moment silencieux. Puis la raison de ce refus de revenir à l'Hôpital le frappa de plein fouet. C'était tellement évident. Il craignait de se retrouver seul avec lui car cela signifiait évoquer la révélation ayant eu lieu lundi après-midi.

-Pour apprendre, tout d'abord, répondit il finalement. Comme tous les enfants, tu dois être scolarisé mais aussi parce que nous avons nos séances quotidiennes qui sont très importantes.

Aleksandre se renfrogna et eut une moue boudeuse. Ses yeux noir et émeraude étaient fixés sur le coin du tableau qui se trouvait derrière Ivan. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler de sa réelle identité. _Avant_, il était Harry Potter et c'était important mais maintenant ce n'était que secondaire. Cependant, le rappel de la discussion qu'il avait surpris entre Sirius et Lucius lui revint et il avala une goulée d'air pour chasser l'eau qui s'accumulait dans ses yeux. En réalité, sa vie d'auparavant était tout aussi importante que celle qu'il menait actuellement.

-Souhaiterais-tu parler de quelque chose en particulier? Tenta Ivan en ouvrant son carnet réservé pour Aleksandre. Je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à me raconter.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Aleksandre ne daigna même pas le regarder. Il eut même l'audace de jeter un regard ennuyé à l'horloge sous le sourire d'Ivan, même si celui-ci tenta de le dissimuler. Un instant, l'image de Severus s'était superposée à celle de son fils.

Ivan n'oubliait pas que malgré ses récents progrès, Aleksandre restait un adolescent retardé mentalement. L'estimation de son âge mental était maintenant à neuf ans et ne vacillait plus entre six et neuf comme cela l'était quelques mois plus tôt. Chaque trait présent chez un enfant de cet âge était renforcé chez Aleksandre. Quel enfant de neuf ans ne fabulait pas auprès des autres pour se vanter ou pour se protéger? C'était pour cette deuxième raison qu'il mentait couramment. Bien sûr, il ne gardait pas très longtemps ces mensonges secrets puisqu'il était incapable d'en supporter la tension, mais les faits étaient là. Aleksandre tentait par tous les moyens de détourner la conversation, de mentir lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait, avant de céder.

Et une autre caractéristique que l'on retrouvait régulièrement chez les enfants retardés, était profondément ancrée chez Aleksandre: la violence. Une _auto-violence_ si Ivan pouvait la désigner ainsi mais cela restait pour l'enfant un moyen comme un autre de s'exprimer.

-Bien et moi, comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai de nombreuses questions, continua l'homme d'un ton neutre. Je vais commencer par une toute simple. Qui est Harry Potter?

Les yeux surpris d'Aleksandre se tournèrent vers lui et il fronça subitement les sourcils. Ivan retint un soupir de soulagement face à cette réaction. Au moins, il cessait de l'ignorer. Cette question était tout bêtement stupide et Aleksandre ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'y répondre! Qui était Harry Potter? C'était évident, _lui_, le Survivant. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Cependant, des mots fusaient dans son esprit pour décrire la vie d'Harry Potter et sa gorge se serra. Par Merlin, il était Harry Potter. Il était le Survivant! Et oui, Potter n'était _que _le Survivant, sans famille, sans ami réel ou alors eux-mêmes aveuglés d'une manière ou d'une autre par sa célébrité. Les autres ne le considéraient que comme un héro parfait, sans défauts ni problèmes, heureux et riche, influant même. Mais tout ceci était des mensonges. Des fausses illusions. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, son _ancien_ lui n'avait jamais été totalement heureux. Pas une seule fois il avait pensé à sa vie comme une osmose parfaite de moments heureux. Il y avait toujours un petit _hic _qui obscurcissait son plaisir de vivre.

Assis derrière son bureau, Ivan nota soigneusement toutes les émotions qui défilèrent sur le visage de son patient. Avec tristesse, il s'aperçut rapidement qu'aucune joie ne traversait le regard d'Aleksandre. En plus de sa vie familiale chaotique, il avait dû subir une célébrité étouffante qui parfois le montait sur un piédestal ou au contraire le descendait plus bas que terre.

Sans avoir pris part aux débats concernant Harry Potter et sa déclaration sur le retour de Voldemort, Ivan n'avait jamais pensé un seul instant que l'adolescent était guidé par le Professeur Dumbledore et leur mentait. Dans quel intérêt? Si Dumbledore souhaitait s'emparer du pouvoir au Ministère de la Magie, il aurait pu le faire sans problème depuis des années. La communauté lui aurait même _donné_ ce pouvoir.

-Je ne sais pas, balbutia soudainement Aleksandre en levant un regard angoissé envers son psychiatre. Je ne sais pas.

L'angoisse présente dans la voix du garçon était vraiment touchante. Ivan s'empressa de lui préparer un chocolat chaud. L'enfant était statique, horrifié par sa propre réponse. Une fois la boisson entre les mains, il plongea la tête en humant avec délices les effluves de chocolat. Cet aliment était vraiment son pêché mignon.

S'enfoncer dans le chocolat était un plaisir. C'était vraiment effrayant d'ignorer la personne qu'il était auparavant. Il avait l'impression que tout était… irréel dans son passée. Tellement chimérique qu'il ressentait le besoin de couper sa vie en deux parties même si, actuellement, son mode de vie était guidé par la première partie de son existence. Ses mains tremblèrent violemment un instant et il craint de laisser échapper la tasse au sol.

Ivan scruta son patient qui fixait sa boisson chaude sans la boire, attendant qu'elle refroidisse. Il était évident que même en ayant toutes ces facultés mentales, l'adolescent ignorait qui il était. Aucun repère stable dans sa vie, l'avait certainement conduit à tous ces doutes. Appréhensions et incertitudes renforcées par les mauvais traitements de sa famille.

-Alors, comment décrirais-tu Harry?

Ivan marquait volontairement une scission entre Harry Potter et Aleksandre Snape. Avec les éléments qu'Aleksandre lui fournirait sur son passé, il allait essayer de les rapprocher, de les assembler pour que ces deux personnalités se confondent afin de n'en faire qu'une. Bien sûr, le garçon savait qu'il était Harry Potter avant de faire partie de la famille Snape mais il ne l'acceptait pas, préférant occulter ce 'détail' plutôt que de s'en servir pour grandir. Ivan espérait y remédier grâce à leur thérapie.

Le décrire était tout aussi difficile que de répondre à la première question d'Ivan. Aleksandre avala une gorgée de la boisson chaude et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa envahir par les sensations qui le submergeaient à chaque fois que son ancienne identité lui revenait en mémoire.

Ce fut directement un sentiment de crainte qui le saisit, suivi par une sensation de malaise, de tristesse mais aussi d'adrénaline. La peur. La tristesse. Les sensations fortes. C'était les trois choses qui gouvernaient sa vie. La peur et les sensations extrêmes se mélangeaient facilement. La tristesse l'entourait comme un voile permanent. Certes des instants de joie et bonheur avaient lieu mais cette peur de décevoir, d'affronter le regard des autres assombrissaient tout cela.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répéta Aleksandre. C'est… étrange. Je ne crois pas… que j'étais heureux. Pas totalement.  
-Tu te sentais entourés? Supposa Ivan. Trop soumis au regard des autres?  
-Non. Enfin si mais je me sentais vraiment seul. Toujours.  
-Tu avais pourtant des meilleurs amis, n'est ce pas? Ronald et les autres Gryffondors n'étaient pas tes amis?

Un haussement incertain d'épaule lui répondit mais Ivan préféra garder le silence. La plupart du temps, Aleksandre donnait une réponse incertaine avant de réfléchir longuement pour finalement s'exprimer clairement. Il s'était habitué à ce mode de fonctionnement et il attendit patiemment.

Des autres amis? Oui des tas. Il y avait notamment Hermione et Ronald au premier plan mais bien d'autres étudiants étaient considérés comme ses amis. Seamus. Ginny. Dean. Neville. Fred et George. L'ensemble de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais dans tous ces amis, qui connaissait sa véritable vie? Bien sûr, Ron, Hermione et les garçons du Dortoir avaient connaissance de sa répulsion à retourner chez les Dursley chaque été mais ils ignoraient l'ampleur du dégoût de sa famille envers lui. En fait, ils ignoraient énormément de choses. Oui, ils étaient présents durant ses aventures dangereuses. Oui, ils l'avaient aidé à survivre durant ces confrontations périlleuses. Cependant, il avait conscience qu'un pont les séparaient. Une autre mentalité, une autre vision du monde les éloignaient.

Évidemment, Hermione ne jurait que par les livres et s'abreuvait de connaissances pour prouver aux autres qu'elle était une sorcière talentueuse. Pas tant que ça puisqu'elle était obligée d'étudier à longueurs de journée pour en arriver jusque là. La jeune femme était un trop plein de connaissances mais son niveau magique ne suivait pas.

Et Ronald. Ronald était encore un enfant immature pendant que lui espérait survivre aux nouveaux évènements chamboulant sa vie à Poudlard. Des choses stupides et insignifiantes prenaient une place importante à ses yeux. Sa pauvreté et sa banalité devenait une véritable source de rancœur envers les autres. La jalousie le dévorait et il préférait se concentrer sur les méfaits des Serpentards que sur les véritables raisons de l'éloignement de son meilleur ami.

Sans être pédant, Aleksandre s'était toujours senti, d'une certaine façon, _supérieur _à eux car il avait vécu des choses bien plus terrifiantes qu'eux. Un devoir bâclé ou une blague d'un frère Weasley ne l'effrayait pas comme c'était le cas pour Ron et Hermione. C'était ironique de se dire qu'à présent, c'était eux qui étaient supérieurs à lui.

-Oui mais ils comprennent pas, répondit Aleksandre, les yeux dans le vague. Ils ne comprennent jamais. Hermione ne pensait qu'aux études. Et Ron, à être plus fort et reconnu. Il était jaloux de moi et on s'est disputé à cause de ça.  
-Tu sais Aleksandre, beaucoup de personnes rêvent de devenir une célébrité, soupira Ivan. Être riche et célèbre sont des désirs présents chez pratiquement tout le monde.  
-Pas moi. J'comprends pas pourquoi Ron veux ça. J'ai peut-être de l'argent mais… mes parents sont pas là. Et j'étais tout seul. Cet argent ne me sert à rien. J'aurais pu acheter une maison pour vivre tout seul sans les Dursley mais Dumbledore voulait pas. Y veut jamais rien avec moi.

La voix d'Aleksandre contenait beaucoup de rancœur et d'amertume. Oh, à son arrivée à Poudlard, il admirait le directeur. Si puissant. Si important aux yeux de tous. Et tellement intelligent. L'homme incarnait une porte de sortie pour l'éloigner des Dursley pendant au moins dix mois dans l'année. Supporter sa famille deux mois sur douze était faisable et rassurant.

Mais son admiration chutait d'année en année. _Non Harry, tu es obligé de retourner chez ta Tante pendant au moins quelques semaines. Nous aviserons ensuite pour que tu te rendes chez les Weasley. _L'homme savait… oui, il savait que Tante Pétunia le couvrait de corvée. Il savait que l'Oncle Vernon avait la main leste. Si seulement il n'avait eu que la main! Il savait aussi que Dudley adorait le tourmenter avec ses amis.

-As-tu une idée de la raison de ces refus?  
-J'sais pas, grogna t-il. J'sais pas. J'aurais pu vivre avec Mr et Mrs Weasley. Ou Remus après. J'sais pas moi, on aurait trouvé.

Ivan sentit la colère monter en lui et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas la laisser échapper. Si Aleksandre était présentement dans son bureau qui se trouvait dans un _Hôpital_, c'était uniquement de la faute de Albus Dumbledore. Cet homme aurait pu changer le destin de cet enfant et éviter qu'il ne prenne inconsciemment la seule solution se présentant à lui pour se protéger: s'enfermer dans un monde d'enfant.

L'éloigner du monde magique partait probablement d'une bonne intention. Un enfant grandissant choyé pour un acte dont il n'avait aucun souvenir ne donnait rien de bon. Cependant, une famille équilibrée aurait pu s'en occuper. Et à son arrivée à Poudlard, le Professeur Dumbledore aurait pu le confier à quelqu'un de confiance capable de l'éduquer.

-Je ne veux pas redevenir Harry! Je suis bien en Aleksandre! S'exclama soudainement le garçon en levant des yeux larmoyants vers lui. J'veux pas être comme avant. Être Harry est pas bien mais Aleksandre si.  
-Je comprends, assura Ivan d'une voix douce. Je comprends parfaitement tes sentiments mais tu dois garder en tête que tu es tout de même Harry. Harry et Aleksandre sont la même personne. La même personne avec le même passé chez les Dursley et le même présent chez les Snape.

Aleksandre frissonna. Une voix dans son esprit lui criait qu'Ivan avait raison. En enlevant le nom et le physique, ils avaient exactement la même histoire sordide. Cependant, accepter un tel fait, c'était accepter d'être le Survivant avant d'être un enfant. Et être le Survivant ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon! Un lot de souffrances, de peurs, de pleurs mais certainement pas de la joie.

Dans une attitude de protection, il remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et resserra ses bras autour. Ivan avait déjà remarqué qu'être 'compacté' ainsi le persuadait de sa sécurité. Il laissa le silence s'étendre entre eux afin qu'Aleksandre puisse prendre conscience et analyse ces derniers mots.

Par chance, les différents exploits du Survivant étaient régulièrement relatés dans La Gazette des Sorciers ces derniers temps pour compenser son absence. Ainsi, Ivan avait déjà connaissance de tous les obstacles que le garçon avait dû affronter et il serait inutile d'attendre qu'Aleksandre s'ouvre à lui sur ce sujet de lui-même. Il pourrait ainsi plus rapidement le soigner. En effet, si une grande majorité de la population évoquait ces évènements tels des exploits, lui, il les considérait plus comme une nouvelle torture mentale pour l'adolescent.

-C'est pas bien d'être un héro, confessa Aleksandre d'une voix tremblante. C'est nul. J'sais même pas comment j'ai pu faire ça à Voldemort. Y paraît que c'est grâce à maman. Pff… ils pensent tous que je suis super puissant mais c'est pas vrai. J'suis juste normal mais personne le voyait.  
-Les gens sont malheureusement ainsi, Aleksandre. Ils sont aveuglés par le côté brillant d'une personne sans songer à ce qu'il y'a derrière. Tu comprends? Ils sont plus intéressés par les apparences que ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de toi.  
-Ouais mais papa le fait pas. Et Lucius non plus. Ni Narcissa, ni Elena. Ils s'en fichent que je sois comme ça et pas en train de me battre contre Voldemort. C'est pour ça que c'est mieux d'être avec papa. Parce que avant… mes amis faisaient toujours comme si je devais faire toutes les choses que j'ai faites. Comme si je n'avais pas le choix parce que je suis le Survivant.

La colère faisait trembler la voix du garçon qui darda un regard furieux à la bibliothèque. C'est vrai quoi! Si ça avait été un autre élève dont le nom aurait jailli de la Coupe de Feu, sa candidature aurait été rejetée Mais non, lui étant le Survivant, tous pensaient que survivre à ce tournoi serait une promenade de santé! C'était stupide. Cédric était mort. Voldemort était revenu. Et lui voulait mourir. Le dénouement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'avait certainement pas agi positivement sur sa santé!

Aleksandre se sentait définitivement heureux de sa vie actuelle. Bien sûr, il bataillait chaque jour en espérant regagner son âge mental normal mais sa vie était tout de même géniale. Il avait une famille exceptionnelle et remplie de super héros. Des vrais pas comme lui qui n'était en rien un surhomme. Son papa espionnait les gens pour empêcher des massacres d'intervenir. Lucius et Narcissa faisaient de même. Elena était génialement gentille avec lui. Jonathan était le meilleur cousin dont il pouvait rêver.

Et en plus de cette grande famille, il avait des amis. Jeremy était son nouveau meilleur ami et il était bien mieux que Ron car ils se comprenaient toujours. Illiana était tout aussi gentille! Et Mike était son premier amoureux. Même à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais eu d'amoureux ou d'amoureuse. Il y avait aussi Drago, au Manoir, qui était très gentil avec lui et même s'ils ne parlaient pas tout le temps ensemble, Aleksandre l'adorait.

Le seul point qui assombrissait ce tableau idyllique était Sirius. Certes Lucius était un Parrain génial et beaucoup plus présent que Sirius ne l'avait été pour lui mais justement l'animagus était la première personne dans sa vie à avoir essayé de lui offrir une famille. L'unique personne à lui redonner l'espoir. Cependant, Aleksandre craignait réellement de partager le secret avec Sirius. Il se rappelait parfaitement de l'inimité entre son ancien Parrain et son père. Tous deux se haïssaient cordialement et tous le savaient dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Cette guerre datait de leur scolarité. Et si Sirius décidait de l'arracher à son père parce qu'il le jugeait mauvais? Enfin, les deux hommes paraissaient avoir établi une certaine relation à la limite du supportable. Il était évident qu'ils faisaient des efforts pour ne pas s'étrangler et à part quelques violentes disputes, les tensions étaient apaisées ou très bien enfouies en eux.

L'idée d'être éloigné de son père lui donna la nausée et il s'empressa de changer d'idée. il ne voulait pas se rendre malade avec ce genre de pensée. C'était horrible de s'imaginer loin de lui.

-À partir de maintenant, nous allons reparler de tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard, annonça Ivan avec un sourire rassurant. Tu pourras ainsi me décrire la vie dans ce célèbre château car je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.  
-Vraiment? S'étonna Aleksandre.  
-Oui, j'ai fait mes études en Russie, rappela l'homme. Puis dans plusieurs pays mais pas en Angleterre.  
-Pourquoi t'es venu ici? C'est bien la Russie, non?  
-C'est très joli, confirma Ivan avec un sourire à présent crispé, parler de son passé était toujours sensible. Mais il fait très froid en hiver et j'aime beaucoup voyager.

Aleksandre ferma les yeux, un sourire illuminant son visage. Lui aussi aimerait beaucoup traverser le monde pour découvrir plusieurs pays. Ceux où il faisait très chaud parce qu'en Angleterre, la pluie était bien plus présente que le soleil. Surtout avec les dérèglements météorologiques depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort.

Il paraitrait que l'Espagne était un pays où la chaleur était continuelle. Il y avait tous les états Africains mais Aleksandre trouvait que la distance était véritablement impressionnante et il doutait qu'un Portoloin ou une Cheminée soit connectée jusque là-bas. Le climat en France était plutôt agréable semblait-il. Et il y avait la grande Tour Eiffel. Aleksandre se rappelait d'une photographie se trouvant dans la Chambre de Dudley qui montrait le célèbre monument. C'était une photo ou bien une carte postale. Peut-être de la Tante Mage. Enfin, c'était un souvenir très vague.

-Ça serait bien de partir, rêvassa Aleksandre. J'aimerais bien partir en vacances dans un pays qu'est pas l'Angleterre. Et où il pleut pas tous les jours. Enfin là, il neige donc c'est bien. Mais le soleil aussi c'est agréable.  
-Vraiment?

Un étrange sourire ornait les lèvres d'Ivan mais le garçon ne le remarqua pas, absorbé dans ses rêveries. De nombreux projets prenaient forme à l'Institut ces derniers temps mais aucun n'étaient encore concrétisés. Beaucoup de doutes et de craintes subsistaient avec l'annonce officielle du retour de Voldemort.

À présent, Aleksandre se sentait impatient de retrouver Jeremy, Illiana et Mike. L'envie de rentrer au Manoir s'était évanouie pour laisser place à une excitation pressante de voir ses amis. Il savait que son père avait un travail en plus d'espionner et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester tout le temps avec lui. Aleksandre eut un soupir à cette idée puis se détendit.

-Oh là, il est l'heure d'aller au dîner, déclara soudainement Ivan. Tes amis doivent déjà être au réfectoire. On se voit demain?  
-D'accord, salua Aleksandre en se mettant debout. À demain Ivan!

L'homme lui répondit par un grand sourire et l'observa quitter son bureau. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Ivan se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et se frotta le visage. Décidément, Aleksandre était l'un des patients les plus étonnants qu'il avait eu à traiter. Il y avait encore de nombreux points à aborder avec l'enfant et le travail allait être fastidieux mais il ne lui permettrait pas de rester malade alors qu'il présentait de grandes chances de guérir.

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre où Aleksandre s'exprime pour la première fois au sujet de son passée de Survivant!! Est-ce que cela vous a plu?  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, excusez-moi, je promet de faire mieux la prochaine ^^  
Beaucoup d'entre vous m'interrogent sur le nombre de chapitre que cette histoire contiendra alors je vais vous expliquer: je n'en ai aucune idée ! J'ai beaucoup d'idée pour la suite, une petite idée de la fin... mais certainement pas le nombre de chapitre ^^ Enfin, je suppose que l'histoire est loin d'être terminée!**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, Bonne journée.  
Bisou.**


	42. XLII: Sortie familiale

**Chapitre XLII: Sortie familiale.**

Aleksandre était assis en face de Lucius qu'il fixait. L'hiver avait décidé de ne pas repartir, à son grand plaisir car il adorait se rouler dans la neige. Son Père avait rapidement décliné son invitation de le rejoindre dehors avec Sirius. Ce fut surtout lorsque ce dernier eut accepté que Severus avait longuement hésité avant de prétexter devoir finir un travail.

Juste avant le déjeuner, Aleksandre était rentré. Il était à présent assis à la table du Salon tandis qu'il entendait _encore_ son Père se chamailler avec Remus et Sirius dans la cuisine. Il attendait patiemment qu'il daigne aller se préparer pour partir sur le Chemin de Traverse. En plus de cela, bien que l'après-lendemain soit un lundi, il n'allait pas à l'école car dans le pays sorcier, la journée était fériée pour fêter une ancienne victoire ou il ne savait plus. N'importe, son week-end durait exceptionnellement trois jours à sa plus grande joie.

Seul Lucius était présent dans le Salon, assis devant lui en train de lire la Gazette des Sorciers. D'ailleurs, celui-ci leva une nouvelle fois la tête vers Aleksandre et haussa un sourcil. Seul un grand sourire lui répondit. Pourquoi son filleul le fixait de cette façon depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute? Se raclant légèrement la gorge, Lucius referma le journal et croisa ses doigts sous son menton avant de plonger son regard gris dans celui d'Aleksandre.

-Lucius, chuchota l'enfant en se penchant vers lui. Je dois te demander un truc.  
-Vas y, encouragea t-il du même ton conspirateur.  
-Pourquoi papa il est devenu encore plus blanc quand Mike y m'a serré dans ses bras?

Lucius leva élégamment son sourcil droit tandis qu'un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Oh, intéressant. Il ignorait ce détail. Bien sûr, il savait que Aleksandre avait embrassé un autre garçon sur la bouche mais il n'avait pas été mis au courant que cela durait. Visiblement, Severus se retenait de lui dire certaines choses. Bon, il ignorait pourquoi le garçon se tournait vers lui pour lui poser ce genre de question mais, aussi stupide que ce soit, il en était très fier.

-Tu veux dire qu'un garçon se prénommant Mike te prend dans ses bras? Supposa Lucius d'un ton qui fit rougir Aleksandre.  
-Bah ouais mais c'est Mike!  
-En effet, ça explique tout, railla l'aristocrate. Et quand cela a-t-il eu lieu?  
-Hier soir quand papa il est venu me chercher à l'école! Répondit Aleksandre avec un grand sourire. J'sais pas, il est devenu encore plus blanc que d'habitude pis ses yeux noirs… ils sont devenus tous petits petits et regardaient méchamment Mike. Tu sais pourquoi?

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Lucius qui se perdit dans la contemplation du feu qui ronflait dans la Cheminée. C'était tout simplement merveilleux: Aleksandre lui offrait de quoi charrier son meilleur ami sur un plateau d'argent. Que demander de plus mis à part un peu plus de détails.

Aleksandre fixait Lucius avec avidité. Ses grands yeux noirs détaillaient le moindre mouvement de son visage. C'était vraiment étrange la manière dont Lucius restait impassible. Rien ne bougeait si ce n'est ses lèvres qui frémissaient. Mais il attendait impatiemment une réponse! C'est vrai quoi! Pourquoi papa fixait toujours Mike comme s'il était un cafard insignifiant?

-Il faudrait lui demander, occulta Lucius en imaginant la scène avec plaisir. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait t'expliquer ce comportement. Donc Mike est ton ami?  
-Oui. C'est mon amoureux.

Et Aleksandre était tout fier de le dire haut et fort à un adulte autre qu'Ivan, bien que son visage s'embrasa. Après tout, les bébés n'ont pas d'amoureux mais lui, oui. Les yeux de Lucius pétillèrent et il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Rapidement, le garçon vint s'installer non pas sur la chaise mais d'office sur ses genoux. Lucius eut un sourire et redressa son filleul pour qu'il soit correctement installé.

Le lien qui s'était créé entre eux était stupéfiant. Quelques mois plus tôt, rien ne laissait présager qu'ils deviendraient aussi proches. Il était difficile d'oublier à quel point l'enfant craignait l'homme et le haïssait en même temps. Cependant, petit à petit, ils s'étaient apprivoisés et Lucius avait fait preuve d'une grande bonté en aidant au maximum son filleul.

-Tu es un peu jeune pour avoir un amoureux, non?  
-Bah… j'sais pas, répondit Aleksandre en réfléchissant. Je crois pas. Tu crois, toi?  
-Non. Non, tu as raison, tu peux avoir un petit ami.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Aleksandre sursauta. Il regarda son père dont les yeux flamboyaient de rage, la mâchoire serrée. L'éclat de rire qui retentit dans tout le Manoir fit comprendre aux deux hommes que Sirius avait gagné cette joute contre lui. Avec fascination, Aleksandre l'observa se diriger à grands pas jusqu'au meuble en bois et tirer brusquement le tiroir. Il en sortit une clé énorme que le gamin reconnut comme celle servant à ouvrir les coffres à la Banque Gringott's. Il la fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa sempiternelle robe noire. Sans aucune once d'hésitation, Aleksandre trouvait que son père était imposant, majestueux à la fois par son maintien et sa manière de marcher.

-On y va Aleksandre, annonça plus calmement Severus en jetant un regard torve à la porte comme s'il craignait que Sirius ne débarque pour continuer à le charrier. On va utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette cette fois-ci. Vas mettre ton manteau et tes gants. Et n'oublie pas ton écharpe.  
-Tu crois que je lui demande maintenant? Chuchota Aleksandre en se tournant vers Lucius qui lui fit un clin d'œil, l'encourageant à l'interroger. Papa… papa, je peux te poser une question?  
-Oui? Accepta prudemment le Maître des cachots en le regardant puis il lança un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Lucius qui malgré son visage impassible avait un tic sur la joue droite. Je t'écoute.  
-T'aimes pas Mike?

À l'entente du prénom de ce gamin, les lèvres de Severus se pincèrent d'agacement. Ses yeux noirs déjà tempétueux à cause de son altercation avec Sirius s'enflammèrent et se plissèrent pour n'être plus qu'une fente. À ce moment là, Aleksandre pencha la tête en arrière pour voir Lucius et eut un sourire éclatant pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas menti.

-Pourquoi ne l'aimerai-je pas? Détourna subtilement Severus. C'est ton ami.  
-Ah non, c'est son _petit _ami, rectifia Lucius, n'est ce pas, Aleksandre?  
-Oui! Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. On a dit qu'on était vraiment amoureux. C'est bien, hein?  
-Super.

Évidemment, Aleksandre ne perçut pas toute l'ironie que contenait la voix de son père et il descendit agilement des genoux de Lucius, lequel reprit son journal pour se dissimuler derrière. L'adolescent fit un sourire éblouissant à Severus qui ne put que lui redonner un léger étirement du coin de ses lèvres. Il regarda son fils quitter le Salon en sifflotant gaiement. Toute trace de gentillesse et d'amour disparut de son visage qui parut soudainement menaçant alors qu'il se tournait lentement vers Lucius. Cependant, celui-ci faisant semblant de lire un article dans la rubrique _Sports_ de La Gazette des Sorciers.

-Je suis très heureux que cette situation te paraisse hilarante, cracha Severus d'une voix sifflante. J'espère que tu accepteras le futur amant de ton fils avec autant de décontraction.  
-Drago n'est pour l'instant aucunement attiré par quelqu'un, rétorqua Lucius sans quitter son journal des yeux, un micro sourire sur les lèvres. Je n'ai donc aucun souci à me faire. Contrairement à toi.  
-Oh vraiment? Espère que cette situation durera alors. Je doute qu'Aleksandre et ce… ce Mike ait l'intention de passer aux _travaux pratiques_ alors que ton fils, du haut de ses quinze ans, en a une perception nettement différente.

Grâce à une Occlumencie parfaitement maîtrisée, Lucius n'afficha qu'un rictus moqueur bien qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. L'estomac était révulsé par les images qui s'infiltraient sournoisement dans son esprit, toutes mettant en scène son fils. L'aristocrate ferma d'un coup sec le journal et lui jeta un long regard menaçant. Severus avait l'air à présent plus serein. Il était inutile pour eux de s'affronter sur le sujet de leur fils car tous deux réagissaient bêtement de la même manière. Cependant, Lucius ne pouvait concevoir de laisser son meilleur ami avoir le dernier mot sur cette discussion. Un sourire cruel vint remplacer son rictus.

-Certes mais n'oublie pas qu'Aleksandre n'a que le désir de grandir et qu'il est près à tout pour cela. Il serait dommage qu'il considère les relations sexuelles comme une distraction d'adultes ou d'adolescents normaux. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait alors.

-Excuse-moi mais je n'ai jamais vu d'enfant de neuf ans capable d'éprouver le moindre désir pour quelqu'un d'autre, ricana Severus en enfilant sa cape.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche, furieux de cette réplique mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la porte qui s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Aleksandre apparut, tentant de mettre correctement son écharpe autour de son cou mais il était présentement en train de s'étrangler. Poussant un grognement furieux, le garçon entreprit de défaire le nœud qui l'étouffait légèrement sans remarquer le soudain silence.

Remus et Sirius arrivèrent à leur tour et les yeux du dernier pétillaient encore de joie. Un immense sourire d'exaltation était affiché sur son visage. Cependant, Severus l'ignora et s'approcha de son fils qui commençait à se mettre en colère contre lui-même.

-Je vais le faire avant que tu ne décides de t'étrangler pour de bon, assura Severus en défaisant calmement le nœud de l'écharpe verte. Si tu avais pris le temps de mettre en premier ton manteau puis ton écharpe sans tes gants, tu aurais déjà eu plus de facilité.

Aleksandre bougonna de mauvaise foi et fit une moue boudeuse. Malgré lui, un grand sourire illumina son visage, impatient d'arriver au Chemin de Traverse. Il ne s'y était pas rendu depuis la sortie organisée par l'école. Et c'était vraiment génial de quitter le Manoir ainsi que de sortir avec son père. Ce fait était tellement rare qu'il en savourait chaque instant.

Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir et il lisait un magazine féminin oublié par Mrs Weasley. Il soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il s'ennuyait toujours fermement mais évitait de se plaindre. Avoir quitté le Square Grimmaurd était déjà un véritable soulagement. Autant parce que cette maison lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs pesants que par l'enfermement continuel. Pas qu'il sorte du domaine mais le Manoir Snape possédait un Parc non négligeable et il n'était pas rare qu'il quitte la chaleur de l'intérieur pour aller se promener dans le froid de l'hiver, se transformant parfois en un majestueux chien noir. Surtout la nuit où l'obscurité lui rappelait inévitablement l'oppression ressentit dans sa cellule à Azkaban, près des Détraqueurs. Enfin, Sirius attendait impatiemment l'arrivée d'Elena qui viendrait après le dîner dans la Grande Salle.

-Tu viens, Lupin? Appela Severus d'une voix beaucoup plus sèche que celle avec laquelle il s'était adressé à son fils.  
-Ah bon? S'étonna le Loup-garou en levant les yeux vers lui.  
-Au cas où ton cerveau déjà bien inquiétant ne s'en souvient pas, tu t'es proposé le week-end dernier pour nous accompagner. Si tu n'en as plus envie, reste ici. Rien ne me fera plus plaisir.  
-Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle! Je pensais juste que tu allais oublier ou plutôt que tu allais faire comme si aucune phrase de ce genre et de ma part n'avait été prononcée. J'arrive dans une minute. Le temps que j'enfile mon manteau.

Joyeusement, Aleksandre attrapa la main de son père sans se douter que celui-ci regrettait déjà de dépenser de l'argent pour le cadeau de l'amoureux de son fils. Cette simple idée lui donnait la nausée et il devait se retenir pour ne pas aller étrangler ce blondinet. Il fallait en plus qu'il s'acoquine d'un blond à l'air perpétuellement joyeux et compétemment idiot. Conscient d'être de mauvaise foi, Severus détailla Aleksandre qui trépignait d'impatience à côté de lui. Depuis le début de l'été, il avait gagné plusieurs centimètres et même s'il restait relativement mince, les quelques kilos pris avaient remplumé son corps, cachant les côtes qui ne ressortaient plus aussi dangereusement. Et même avec ces petits changements, il gardait un visage enfantin. Bien qu'il soit évident qu'il n'était pas un petit enfant, son corps lui donnait l'apparence d'un gamin de douze ans. Définitivement, trop jeune pour serrer quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans ses bras.

Remus revint, un sourire sur les lèvres et une cape chaude offerte par Sirius sur les épaules. Severus le toisa du regard avant de désigner sèchement d'un coup de tête la Cheminée dont l'accès avait été exceptionnellement débloqué pour leur permettre d'atterrir au Chaudron Baveur. Une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à leur destination, Sirius remettrait en place les différentes protections et ils utiliseraient le transplanage pour regagner le Manoir, les courses terminées.

-Chemin de Traverse!

Une explosion de flammes vertes entoura Remus qui disparut rapidement. Severus fixa un instant l'endroit où l'homme venait de disparaître avant d'entraîner Aleksandre avec lui dans l'âtre. Sirius et Lucius échangèrent un regard de connivence et se retinrent tant bien que mal de faire une remarque au Maître des Potions au sujet de Remus. Ils avaient la certitude qu'elle ne serait pas très appréciée.

Aleksandre se colla instinctivement contre son père lorsque celui-ci lâcha une poignée généreuse de Poudre de Cheminette devant eux. Ce dernier le tint fermement et annonça d'une voix claire et calme le lieu de leur destination. Immédiatement, le garçon ferma les yeux et blottit son visage dans les robes de son père qui garda un bras fermement entouré autour de sa taille.

L'arrivée se fit en douceur à son grand soulagement car il avait l'habitude de s'étaler au sol à chaque fois. Severus quitta la cheminée, l'entraînant avec lui. Il était toujours un peu sous le coup du voyage. Remus était à quelques mètres d'eux et les deux Snape le rejoignirent rapidement.

-Tu es bien pâle Aleksandre. Je suppose que tu n'apprécies pas les voyages en Poudre de Cheminette.  
-C'est horrible, lui répondit le garçon en enlevant la suie qui s'était logée dans ses cheveux.

Le Chaudron Baveur paraissait totalement différent à Aleksandre. Un malaise le saisit et il observa autour de lui. Le silence était oppressant. Seul un vieil homme sirotait un café en gardant les yeux fixés sur la porte du pub. Attendait-il quelqu'un? Et il y avait bien sur Tom, le propriétaire, qui faisait inutilement les poussières sur une table déjà parfaitement propre. Aleksandre supposa que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il nettoyait la salle pour s'occuper.

Une ambiance morose planait au dessus de la pièce pourtant habituellement animée et bondée de monde. Avec hésitation, Aleksandre glissa sa main dans celle de son père qui annonçait à Remus qu'il devait en premier passer à Gringott's pour récupérer un peu d'argent. Suite à cela, les trois hommes reprirent leur route et le plus jeune ne put manquer l'air désespéré que Tom afficha en les voyant rejoindre le passage menant à l'allée marchande.

Aleksandre avait toujours besoin d'un temps pour reprendre contenance lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans un lieu public. Il se rapprocha dans un premier temps de son père, serrant sa main plus que nécessaire, calquant ses pas aux siens pour ne pas être distancé. Severus lui jeta un regard soucieux pour voir que son visage déjà pâle était devenu livide. Il s'arrêta et se pencha vers lui pendant que Remus tirait sa baguette magique de sa poche pour ouvrir le passage.

-Tu es sûr que ça va Aleksandre? On peut rentrer au Manoir et revenir plus tard si tu le souhaites.  
-Non ça va, promit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je suis content d'être là.

Les pierres bougeant pour libérer l'entrée firent pétiller ses yeux et il ne sembla plus du tout effrayé. Il eut un sourire impatient qui rassura Severus. Ce dernier savait à quel point Aleksandre était mal à l'aise dans un endroit autre que le Manoir et l'Hôpital Tarkovski. C'était malheureusement un détail à changer mais il n'avait guère le temps de l'emmener en promenade tous les week-end pour le rassurer sur le monde extérieur.

Un choc immense se lut sur le visage de l'adolescent dont l'excitation retomba rapidement. Une déception sans nom la remplaça et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Même Remus écarquilla les yeux et fixa d'un air vide la rue qui s'étendait devant eux. Severus sentit sa gorge s'assécher et un frisson de crainte le traversa. Le Chemin de Traverse n'était _plus _le Chemin de Traverse que tous connaissait et appréciait. Le lieu de rencontre, de repos et d'amusement avait disparu pour ne laisser qu'une allée marchande vide de vie et affreusement silencieuse. Les cris et les rires de joie, la chaleur entourant habituellement la rue étaient absents.

-Direction Gringott's!

Malgré la voix faussement entraînante de Remus, Aleksandre leva un regard incertain vers son père qui observait toujours la célèbre rue. Quelques rares personnes se hâtaient de boutiques en boutiques. Tous tenaient leurs achats d'une main et leur baguette magique de l'autre. Ils se dévisageaient tous avec appréhension et méfiance. Plusieurs magasins étaient visiblement fermés et des planches de bois étaient clouées à certaines vitrines cassées. Le ciel grisâtre parut soudainement plus menaçant et effrayant.

Décidé à ne pas laisser son choc apparaître, Severus fit un sourire à son fils qui paraissait déconcerté et il fit un signe de tête hésitant à Remus pour l'inciter à se mettre en marche, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait que la journée qu'Aleksandre attendait tellement, soit gâchée par l'atmosphère maussade planant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils ignorèrent les regards suspicieux qui les suivirent et Severus s'empressa de démarrer une conversation avec son fils qui gardait le silence, choqué par le changement opéré dans la ruelle

Severus aussi était troublé. L'image de cette avenue morte le ramena des années en arrière où toutes les boutiques avaient fermé, emportant les stocks pour ne plus subir les dommages causés par les attaques répétés des Mangemorts. La sensation d'être responsable de cela dans un certain sens l'assaillit et il déglutit bruyamment. Nymphadora avait à plusieurs reprises, durant les réunions de l'Ordre, décrit les changements du Chemin de Traverse mais il avait cru que cette petite idiote exagérait comme toujours, mais pour une fois, elle avait fait preuve de rationalisme.

-On va faire un tour de wagon? S'enthousiasma soudainement Aleksandre alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'imposant bâtiment de la banque.  
-En effet, grimaça Severus.

Remus eut un petit rire en voyant le bonheur s'étaler sur le visage du garçon qui pressa son père à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Ce dernier se renfrogna. Comme beaucoup de sorciers, la descente dans les profondeurs de Gringott's ne l'attirait pas vraiment.

La banque était toujours aussi silencieuse qu'habituellement même si moins de monde se pressait aux guichets. Cependant, il y avait beaucoup plus de sorciers dans l'enceinte de la banque qu'à l'extérieur, dans la rue. Remus échangea un regard attristé avec Severus en entendant plusieurs familles réclamer leurs économies. Tous craignaient une attaque du Lord Noir, qui pourtant, ne s'était pas fait remarqué depuis son retour en fanfare à Leeds, et ils avaient peur que leur argent ne soit dérobé par les Mangemorts. L'avidité des hommes de Vous-Savez-Qui était connue.

Le souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec les gobelins lui revint en mémoire et Aleksandre grimaça en signe de contrariété. Aucun d'eux n'avait voulu que Mike et lui montent dans un wagon pour une descente vertigineuse. Les créatures les avaient même jetés dehors en criant.

Severus s'approcha d'un guichet et un gobelin se pencha vers lui d'un air peu aimable. Calmement, le Maître des Potions sortit la clé de sa poche et la tendit à la créature qui l'attrapa sèchement. En énonçant le numéro de son coffre inscrit sur la clé, un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du gobelin qui appuya sur une sonnette pour prévenir une nouvelle descente. Severus lui jeta un regard noir et en reçut un en retour.

Malheureusement, la plupart de ces créatures avaient connaissance du contenu de chacun des coffres et ils savaient aussi d'où provenait l'argent. Héritage familial. Gains modestes mensuels. Succès ou au contraire échec professionnel. Mais à chaque fois que Severus donnait le numéro de son coffre, il recevait des regards suspicieux et méfiants. Après tout, l'origine du contenu de son coffre avait de quoi effrayer un bon nombre de personnes.

-Milsa va vous accompagner, déclara le gobelin d'un air mauvais, au coffre 747, Mr Snape.  
-Merci, répondit hypocritement Severus.

L'homme se détourna et laissa la place à Remus qui s'empressa d'assurer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de retirer d'argent. Il n'y avait que quelques pièces dans son coffre et les prendre signifierait se ruiner. Ses joues rougirent en pensant honteusement à sa pauvreté mais Severus ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant, ni même lui lança un regard.

Aleksandre avait lâché la main de son père pour examiner les immenses bureaux où se tenaient les gobelins. Pourquoi monter aussi haut alors qu'ils étaient si petits? Des gravures en or traversaient les bureaux et le garçon s'amusa à suivre les arabesques de ses doigts sans se soucier du regard peu amène que lui lança un gobelin par dessus son immense pupitre. Il commença à contourner le bureau mais une main tira son blouson et le ramena en arrière. Se retournant, surpris, il rougit en avisant le regard menaçant de son père.

-Je doute que les gobelins apprécient que tu pénètres dans leur espace, expliqua Severus en faisant un geste de la main à Remus en direction de la créature qui les attendait à quelques mètres de là. Et évite de t'éloigner ainsi de moi.  
-D'accord. On va dans la descente?

L'impression que ses paroles venaient de partir aux oubliettes saisit Severus qui le regarda d'un air exaspéré. Cependant, l'éclat dans son regard démentait la dureté de son visage. Les trois hommes s'approchèrent du gobelin dont les longs doigts étaient croisés patiemment. Avec un sourire particulièrement ironique qui agaça Severus, le dénommé Milsa leur céda le passage et ils se glissèrent dans le chariot à l'allure instable.

Aleksandre était assis entre Remus et Severus qui n'échangèrent aucun mot et gardèrent les yeux rivés devant eux. Le garçon observait autour de lui avec fascination, imprimant dans sa mémoire de petits détails comme les énormes lustres qu'un plafond, si haut qu'il en devint presque invisible, soutenait. Le teint légèrement verdâtre du Loup-garou montrait qu'il redoutait le bref voyage dans le labyrinthe de galeries.

Milsa attrapa une lanterne allumée dans la rangée prévue à cet effet et grimpa à son tour dans le chariot en cuivre qui portait l'effigie de la Banque. Brusquement, le wagonnet démarra et Aleksandre poussa à la fois un cri de joie et de surprise. Il s'agrippa à la manche de la cape de son père dont les doigts se serraient fermement autour de la petite barrière de sécurité. Trop vite à son goût, le wagon stoppa brutalement sa course et il fut projeté en avant sous la force de l'arrêt.

-Ça va? S'enquit Severus dont le teint avait blêmi.  
-Oui!! Oui, c'est trop bien!! S'extasia Aleksandre, les joues rougies d'excitation. C'est super.

À en juger le visage déformé de Remus et celui livide de Severus, il était le seul à apprécier ce petit voyage dans les tréfonds de Gringott's. Néanmoins, le garçon poussa un soupir tremblant avant de regarder autour de lui. À présent, une rangée de coffres les entourait et les rails descendaient dangereusement à seulement une dizaine de mètre d'eux.

Le gobelin sauta agilement sur le sol et s'approcha de la grande porte qui gardait le coffre de Severus Snape. Remus se frotta la nuque, embarrassé. Plus une personne possédait de richesses, plus son coffre fort était profond et les protections en étaient bien plus importantes. Son coffre, comme celui des Weasley, se trouvaient à la surface. Mais celui de Severus était placé bien plus profondément dans le sol. La plupart des riches familles comme les Black, les Malefoy et même Harry possédait une clé dont le numéro commençait dans les sept cent.

Excité, Aleksandre se pencha en avant, avant de se plaquer les mains contre ses oreilles lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Même Remus parut stupéfait et tous deux furent incapables de détourner les yeux de l'amoncellement de pièces d'or qui se trouvait dans le coffre 747.

-Waouh.

Ce mot sortant de la bouche d'Aleksandre exprimait le fond de la pensée de Remus qui hocha la tête d'un air distrait, ses yeux bien trop occupés dans la contemplation du coffre à laquelle il s'adonnait. Des tas et des tas de galions brillants s'entassaient. Il put voir plusieurs rangées de livres suivies de quelques fioles de potions disposées sur des étagères très hautes. D'où provenait tout cet argent? Bien que les Professeurs à Poudlard soient payés raisonnablement et même en ne dépensant que très rarement, Severus n'aurait pu amasser une telle somme. Remplir les fonctions de Mangemorts n'apportait aucun gain financier et il doutait que les divers prix reçus par la communauté de potionistes que l'homme avait reçus pour féliciter ses talents exceptionnels, soient la cause de cette richesse. À ces souvenirs, la famille Snape n'était pas très riche. Loin de là même.

En moins de cinq minutes, Severus remplit généreusement la bourse qu'il avait prise avec lui et il jeta un regard au contenu de son coffre, l'embrassant du regard. Voir tout cet argent lui provoquait toujours ce même sentiment de culpabilité et de honte. Cependant, l'homme chassa rapidement ces pensées et se redirigea vers le wagonnet où Aleksandre et Remus l'attendaient. Tous deux le fixèrent, bouche bée lorsqu'il remonta près d'eux, suivi par le gobelin qui avait déjà replacé toutes les protections.

-Mais on est riiiiche! S'exclama Aleksandre avec surprise.  
-Je dirais plutôt que nous avons beaucoup d'argent, rétorqua Severus d'un air embarrassé. Nous pouvons y aller!

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les trois hommes retrouvèrent la terre ferme et le froid mordant de l'hiver. Severus veilla à ce que son fils soit bien couvert avant de commencer leurs emplettes. Immédiatement, Aleksandre attrapa sa main et lui demanda d'une voix suppliante d'aller à la Ménagerie Magique. Évidemment, il céda rapidement ce qui lui valut un ricanement attendri de la part de Remus. Ils se hâtèrent de prendre le chemin de la boutique d'animaux.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans un endroit où se trouvait des animaux, Aleksandre fut émerveillé. Il regarda autour et au dessus de lui avec intérêt et avidité. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent de plaisir et il se précipita immédiatement vers les cages se trouvant au sol. Par chance, Remus avait aussi une certaine affinité avec les animaux et il se fit un plaisir de partager ce moment avec lui.

Au contraire, Severus se sentait plutôt à l'étroit dans la boutique et il n'hésita pas à fusiller du regard la vendeuse qui s'approchait de lui avec un sourire de la marchande prête à faire une affaire. Il était hors de question qu'il achète la moindre bestiole. Severus préféra flâner entre les rayons, jetant des regards dégoûtés aux chatons qui ronronnaient de plaisirs, pelotonnés dans des pulls épais. Parmi tous les animaux, Severus avait toujours ressenti un certain dégoût envers les chats. Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais il ne supportait pas ces boules de poils.

Visiblement, Aleksandre n'était pas du tout de son avis puisqu'il passait ses doigts entre les barreaux des cages et caressaient un chaton à la fourrure beige. Ses yeux pétillaient déjà d'amour pour l'animal. Non. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette maudite boutique avant que son fils ne lui demande une quelconque bestiole comme cadeau.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier les animaux, fit remarquer Remus en venant près de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est mignon pourtant.  
-Tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre cette idée dans la tête d'Aleksandre, menaça t-il en guise de réponse.  
-Je ne pense pas avoir à le faire. Il l'a déjà fait lui-même.  
-Aleksandre, nous devrions y aller. Le temps passe.

Une moue chagrinée lui répondit mais le garçon le rejoignit en sautillant d'émerveillement. Pour la première fois de la journée, Severus adressa un véritable sourire chaleureux à Remus et les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le garçon les rappelle à l'ordre en s'exclamant d'une voix forte qu'il espérait trouver un jeu de carte pour Mike. Alors ils quittèrent la boutique, au grand soulagement du maître des potions qui s'empressa de détourner la conversation lorsque son fils répéta à quel point ce chaton était beau, et celui-ci aussi, et celui-là.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour trouver, chez Pirouette et Badin, un ensemble de carte comportant celles nécessaires pour s'affronter à La Bataille Explosive, au tarot et au poker sorcier. Le paquet contenait une notice avec les règles des différents jeux. Une fois qu'Aleksandre fut sûr que son cadeau était bien et qu'il allait plaire à Mike, il fit un tour de la boutique avec plaisir. Les bonbons à hoquet attirèrent son attention ainsi que la petite carte qui chantait l'hymne de Poudlard d'une voix criarde.

Severus se sentait en totale contradiction avec l'ambiance du magasin. Toutes les farces et attrapes s'entassaient sur des étagères bancales et beaucoup de petits enfants courraient dans le magasin pour convaincre leurs parents de leur acheter quelque chose. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous jeunes, ne dépassant pas les dix ans nécessaires pour entrer à Poudlard.

-T'as vu Papa? L'apostropha Aleksandre en faisant des signes dans sa direction.  
-Souris un peu, taquina Remus en reposant le paquet de Bombabouses qu'il regardait.

Aleksandre brandit sous le nez de son père un ballon lumineux increvable avec un large sourire et des yeux pétillants. Il insista pour que son père le prenne dans les mains et celui-ci haussa simplement un sourcil en recevant la balle bleue lumineuse. Aleksandre la reprit et la fit rebondir au sol et poussa une exclamation excitée en la voyant changer de couleur à chaque fois qu'elle touchait le sol. Le ballon passa ainsi du bleu au jaune, au vert puis au rouge pour redevenir bleu lorsque l'adolescent la rattrapa dans ses bras.

Remus dissimula son rire en une toux puis se détourna des deux Snape lorsque Severus le fusilla du regard. L'intention d'Aleksandre était évidente: faire acheter ce ballon à Severus pour pouvoir jouer avec. Et à en juger le regard adouci de Severus lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur son fils ne laissait aucun doute sur son choix face à cette demande.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Aleksandre ressortait du magasin avec un immense sourire. D'une main, il tenait celle de son père et l'autre portait un sac en papier où se trouvait plusieurs farces et attrapes provenant de Pirouette et Badin. En dehors du cadeau de Mike et du ballon lumineux increvable, il avait obtenu un paquet de bonbons transformistes qui faisait pousser des cris d'animaux à celui qui en avalait ainsi que des chips sauteuses.

De son côté, Severus regrettait déjà d'avoir acheté toutes ces bêtises à son fils. Il mettait sa main dans un chaudron qu'il allait bientôt en entendre parler à l'Hôpital mais son sourire immense l'avait poussé à contenter ses désirs. Et il était tellement rare que celui-ci ose demander quelque chose à voix haute qu'il préférait l'encourager dans cette voix.

-Nous allons chez l'apothicaire? Proposa Remus avec un sourire envers Severus.  
-Beurk, c'est le truc pour les potions, grimaça Aleksandre en plissant le nez de dégoût.  
-Oh? Tu n'aimes pas les potions?  
-Non c'est nul.

Remus pouffa de rire et jeta un coup d'œil au père qui roulait des yeux, contrarié par l'opinion que son fils avait pour sa grande passion. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un ne pouvait pas apprécier concocter des potions qui étaient bien plus efficaces que de banals sortilèges. Après tout, la différence était nettement visible en faisant avaler une potion curative à quelqu'un de blessé ou en essayant de le rafistoler grossièrement avec un sortilège.

En entrant dans le magasin, Aleksandre poussa un grognement sourd, réprimandé par un regard de son père. Il ravala la remarque qui pendait aux bouts de ses lèvres. Il rougit en apercevant le vendeur qui les fixait. Sa remarque aurait été, en effet, la plus malvenue. Il s'approcha des énormes tonneaux qui étaient posés au sol, remplis de liquide visqueux. Il voulut y plonger le doigt mais la main ferme de son père s'enroula autour de son poignet et l'éloigna en lui interdisant de toucher quoi que ce soit.

-Remus, n'encourage pas Aleksandre en faisant cette mine, demanda calmement Severus en se tournant vers l'homme qui s'empourpra légèrement.  
-Bien sûr, Severus, acquiesça-t-il.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre où une partie de la journée au Chemin de Traverse est décrite! Un chapitre beaucoup plus léger, n'est ce pas?  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews!! Et à Mounette qui est toujours ma beta!  
A mercredi prochain.**

PS= 'OVERDOSE D'ADRENALINE' est une fic spéciale que vous ne devez surtout pas manquer, écrite par Lily Joke! Je vous la conseille^^


	43. XLIII: Retour aux sources

**Chapitre XLIII: Retour aux sources. **

Aleksandre jeta le ballon lumineux contre le mur et frappa dans ses mains, joyeux, en le regardant passer par toutes les couleurs. Selon lui, la plus belle couleur était le vert foncé faisant penser aux feuilles des arbres. Son rire fit écho dans le Parc silencieux mais la solitude ne le dérangeait pas. Cependant, l'alarme stridente qui se déclencha à l'intérieur même du Manoir résonna bien plus fort que son rire.

Le garçon s'immobilisa dans la neige et tendit l'oreille. Alors, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement et il plaqua une main contre sa bouche, apeuré. Cette alarme, son père le lui avait expliqué, signifiait que Voldemort avait lancé une attaque et que tous les membres de l'Ordre devaient s'y rendre pour empêcher les Mangemorts de mener à bien leur mission.

L'agitation au sein du Manoir lui prouva qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur le but de cette sonnerie qui continuait à hurler. Il entendait des cris, des ordres donnés rapidement. Toujours immobile au milieu du Parc, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elena lui avait ordonné de rester en vue depuis la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse le surveiller.

Remus passa le seuil de la cuisine et une vive lumière verte lui apprit que l'homme venait d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminette. Elena disparut soudainement après avoir échangé quelques mots rapides avec une Mrs Weasley blême. Aleksandre comprit que sa Tante venait de transplaner, certainement sur le lieu de l'affrontement. Sirius fit de même à peine une demie seconde après malgré le cri de Molly qui résonna par dessus l'alarme, lui interdisant de transplaner.

La sonnerie cessa soudainement, plongeant le Manoir dans un silence sordide. Aleksandre courut chercher sa balle, shoota fortement dedans pour l'envoyer le plus près possible du perron et pénétra dans le Manoir où Mrs Weasley grommelait en débarrassant la table des tasses de thé que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient délaissées.

-Mrs Weasley? Chuchota-t-il timidement.  
-Oh Aleksandre mon chéri, j'allai justement t'appeler pour que tu rentres, sursauta la rousse en lui adressant un sourire crispé. L'air s'est rafraîchi et tu n'étais pas très bien couvert  
-Où est Tante Elena?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Va ôter tes vêtements mouillés et mets-les dans le panier à linge pendant que je te sers un verre de lait.

Il la fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés puis grimpa lentement les marches de l'escalier. Il grimaça en laissant des traces humides sur le parquet à cause de la semelle mouillée de ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas ôté! Avant de redescendre directement dans la cuisine, Aleksandre fourra ses vêtements humides dans le panier à linge à moitié rempli et s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire. Toutes les Salles de Bain n'offraient pas le même moyen de se laver. Trois pièces d'eau donnaient une douche tandis que deux présentaient une large baignoire

Papa était parti après le déjeuner, l'embrassant sur le front et en lui rappelant avec un regard sévère qu'il était interdit de jouer au ballon à l'intérieur du Manoir. Après son départ, Aleksandre avait essayé de shooter dedans mais le regard de Remus, qui devait être un agent secret travaillant pour le compte de son père, l'avait dissuadé.

Pratiquement sûr que son père était en train de jouer aux espions près de Voldemort, il n'osait pas poser de questions aux autres adultes sur ce sujet qui paraissait assez sensible. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi car, à ses yeux, c'était très honorables d'aller près de quelqu'un et de faire des missions secrètes. Peut-être était-ce parce que ce _quelqu'un _était Lord Voldemort.

Un frisson le parcourut lorsque le nom du sorcier résonna dans son esprit. Instinctivement, il passa ses bras autour de son ventre comme une tentative de se protéger. La douleur à sa cicatrice et dans son esprit n'avait pas ressurgi depuis le week-end dernier mais à présent, il craignait vraiment que cela ne recommence. La souffrance était insupportable et il ne comprenait pas comment sa cicatrice qui ne l'avait pourtant jamais fait souffrir, le faisait à présent qu'il ne portait même plus le nom de Harry Potter. Est-ce que Voldemort aussi ressentait cette douleur bien qu'il ne porte aucune cicatrice de cette nuit là?

-Je me demandais où tu étais passé, s'exclama Molly lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Veux-tu un peu de compote de pomme?

En premier, Aleksandre voulut accepter mais il s'aperçut que son estomac était noué et qu'il allait certainement lui être impossible d'avaler quelque chose tant sa gorge était serrée. Néanmoins, il accepta le verre de lait que Mrs Weasley lui tendit. La petite femme replète lui fit un large sourire, beaucoup moins crispé que celui d'avant, et elle l'invita à s'asseoir autour de la table.

Le silence inhabituel dans le Manoir était angoissant. Il manquait les rires de Sirius, la voix sèche et claquante de son père, celle douce et calme de Remus qui s'y opposait. Même les longues phrases prononcées d'un ton surexcité par Nymphadora Tonks étaient absentes. C'était étrange car seule Mrs Weasley était présente, s'affairant à nettoyer la cuisine avec des mains tremblantes.

Aleksandre songea que la femme devait certainement être soucieuse pour sa famille. Bill et Charlie manquaient rarement une attaque. En réalité, ils se plongeaient dedans sans ne plus penser à autre chose, l'esprit uniquement concentré sur leurs adversaires. Si Aleksandre savait tout cela sur les deux aînés de la grande fratrie des Weasley, c'était parce qu'il avait surpris une dispute entre Mr Weasley, sa femme et leurs deux jeunes hommes. Molly tempêtait sur les risques que ses fils prenaient en participant activement à cette guerre. Bill avait rétorqué d'une voix ferme que l'Ordre avait besoin d'eux et qu'ils avaient conscience des risques encourus. Les larmes aux yeux, elle avait tenté de les dissuader une nouvelle fois mais son époux était intervenu et avait déclaré d'une voix douce que les garçons étaient les uniques détenteurs de leur décision.

Une faible explosion suivie d'une vive lumière verte survint au Salon et Molly se figea avant de se précipiter dans la pièce voisine. Aleksandre suivit du regard la mère de son ancien meilleur ami et soupira. Papa allait-il bientôt rentrer? Et cette attaque de Voldemort était-elle dangereuse? Grave?

-Bonjour Aleksandre.

Le garçon sursauta, surpris, et rougit sous le regard de Mrs Pomfresh. Il avait rarement croisé l'infirmière de Poudlard qui était aussi devenue celle de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il lui répondit par un sourire timide et bien qu'il souhaitait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour s'éloigner des deux femmes, l'envie de savoir ce qui se passait en dehors, le retenait. La vieille dame accepta une tasse de café que Molly s'empressa de lui servir. Mrs Pomfresh déposa une trousse noire plutôt grosse sur la table. Dessus était inscrit, d'une écriture scintillante, le mot _Soins. _Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants en s'asseyant puis poussa un soupir las chargé d'appréhension.

-J'espère que tout va aller bien pour eux, pria l'infirmière, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Albus s'est précipité sur le lieu de l'attaque.  
-Vraiment? C'est étrange, songea Molly en s'asseyant à son tour. Il participe rarement aux effusions de joie des Mangemorts.  
-Avant de disparaître, Hagrid m'a annoncé que le centre de l'attaque était la rue Privet Drive. Un petit patelin à Londres.

Surpris par l'annonce de l'infirmière, Aleksandre laissa échapper son verre qui se brisa sur la table. Le liquide blanc se répandit dessus et coula au sol après avoir glissé sur la nappe, tâchant au passage ses vêtements. Le garçon sursauta et poussa un gémissement de détresse alors que Molly lui interdit d'un geste précipité de toucher les bouts de verre. Son pantalon était trempé comme s'il s'était uriné dessus mais ce fait lui importait peu.

Terrifié, il se leva d'un bond, les jambes tremblantes tandis que le nom du lieu de l'attaque résonnait durement dans son esprit. Privet Drive. Privet Drive. Les Dursley. Privet Drive. C'était comme si une petite voix stridente et malsaine lui criait ce nom dans les oreilles, le faisant inévitablement songer aux Dursley et à leur petite maison à l'allure parfaite, aux rosiers taillés au millimètre près par ses soins et à la palissade blanche. Il suffoqua et n'entendit pas les paroles que Mrs Weasley lui adressait tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient par l'effroi.

-Aleksandre, tout va bien? S'enquit-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

Le sursaut que le garçon eut au contact physique la déstabilisa. La petite femme se hâta de s'éloigner de lui pour le rassurer mais les yeux remplis de peur qui se levèrent vers elle, lui donnèrent l'irrépressible envie de le serrer dans ses bras. S'il y avait bien une chose qui ressortait de son instinct maternelle, c'était sa peine à voir pleurer un enfant effrayé.

Cependant, Severus lui avait plusieurs fois demandé d'éviter de toucher Aleksandre lorsque cela n'était pas nécessaire mais le geste lui avait échappé et la culpabilité lui enserra la gorge. Cela c'était fait naturellement et elle l'avait effrayé. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le toucher pour le rassurer et elle venait de créer un désastre. La mise en garde de Severus avait été oubliée avec tout le stress qu'elle accumulait, surtout avec la bataille qui se déroulait à des kilomètres de là.

Les instincts professionnels de Mrs Pomfresh faillirent prendre le dessus et elle hésita à sortir une potion calmante pour le jeune Snape en voyant ses traits se déformer de crainte pour le simple fait d'avoir renverser un verre de lait. Évidemment, les deux femmes étaient loin de se douter que cette réaction, en plus de la peur des réprimandes suite à la casse, était surtout due à la prononciation de la rue de son ancienne habitation.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer dans le Salon pendant que je nettoie cela?

La proposition de Mrs Weasley sembla soulager Aleksandre qui acquiesça d'un mouvement brusque de la tête puis il se précipita hors de la pièce sans prononcer un mot ni oser regarder l'une des deux. Pompom fronça les sourcils en le regardant quitter la cuisine à toute vitesse, les membres tremblants. Aleksandre s'avachit dans le fauteuil et tenta de réguler sa respiration comme il l'avait appris avec Ivan. Ce dernier paraissait penser qu'une bonne respiration à tout instant était primordiale pour garder son calme et éviter une crise de panique. Mais il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes dans un martèlement horrible et il laissa échapper un halètement en murmurant _papa_ d'une voix remplie de détresse.

En réalité, il ignorait ce qu'il attendait. Quelle nouvelle ou quelle personne ? Mais il savait qu'il attendait quelque chose. Il lui était impossible de faire un mouvement alors il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration erratique provoquait un léger sifflement dans la pièce comme lorsque le vent passait entre les branchages des arbres. Cette image le fit frissonner une nouvelle fois et il enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était qu'un nom de rue et rien d'autre. Rien qui ne concernait son Oncle, sa Tante ou même Dudley. Tout ceci était effacé de son esprit et n'avait plus aucune importance. Il avait une famille ici et il habitait dans un somptueux Manoir où il n'avait pas besoin d'accumuler des corvées jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

Un _pop_ résonna dans le Hall d'entrée et Aleksandre entendit deux chaises racler au sol, signe que Mrs Weasley et Mrs Pomfresh se hâtaient dans cette direction. Malgré les tremblements qui l'agitaient, il tendit l'oreille et retint sa respiration sifflante pour tenter de discerner les paroles du nouvel arrivant.

-Mrs Figgs va arriver d'une minute à l'autre… légèrement amochée…

Il reconnut la voix de Kingsley qui parlait à toute vitesse pour retourner le plus rapidement possible au milieu de la bataille. Plusieurs fois, Aleksandre avait entendu son père ou encore Lucius qualifier Mr Shacklebolt de un bon élément, d'un excellent Auror.

Mrs Figgs. L'image d'une vieille dame frêle aux cheveux blancs s'imposa dans son esprit et il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir le cri qui monta dans sa gorge. Mais oui! La voisine des Dursley avec ces innombrables chats. La maisonnée sentant le chou. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'existence de Mrs Figgs qui le gardait lors des sorties des Dursley? Puis une autre question essentielle lui vint à l'esprit: Mrs Figgs était une sorcière?

Un nouveau _pop_ retentit et Aleksandre marmonna un juron. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait entendu la suite des paroles de l'Auror qui venait de repartir. Il y eut un moment de silence dans le couloir d'entrée jusqu'à ce que Molly frappe dans ses mains dans un geste nerveux.

-Arabella va arriver par Cheminette, nous devons débloquer le passage avant qu'elle ne parte, annonça Molly. Les Dursley vont prendre un Portoloin. Pourriez-vous les accueillir Mrs Pomfresh?

Et alors, Aleksandre ne put rien faire d'autre que de laisser tomber ses jambes au sol et de regarder Mrs Weasley se précipiter vers l'immense cheminée en marbre sans faire un geste, paralysé par la stupeur. Et la peur. Sa respiration se coupa et des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, le faisant tanguer. Sans se soucier des vertiges qui venaient de le saisir, il se leva et pour ne pas tomber, il s'accrocha à l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il ignora Mrs Weasley qui rangeait sa baguette magique dans sa poche après avoir défait toutes les protections qui entouraient la cheminée.

Un hurlement perçant qu'Aleksandre pourrait reconnaître parmi une foule de braillement résonna à quelques mètres et il se recula, terrifié. Il buta contre la table basse en verre et il poussa un gémissement. Mrs Weasley quitta le Salon sans se soucier de lui. Et, dans un geste inconsidéré, il se précipita à la suite de Molly juste pour avoir la preuve sous les yeux.

Elle était là, juchée sur des bottes noires en fourrures qui avaient dû coûter une bonne centaine de livres. Ses joues minces étaient rougies par la colère puisqu'elle ouvrit furieusement la bouche. Ses fines mains s'entouraient autour du corps énorme de son fils qui tremblait violemment, sur le point de se faire dessus. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du garçon qui devait faire le triple voire le quadruple du poids de sa mère.

Pétunia Dursley

Dudley Dursley

Et Vernon Dursley.

-Bonjour Mr et Mrs Dursley, salua gentiment Mrs Pomfresh en s'approchant d'eux. Je sais que la situation est complexe et regrettable mais…  
-Ne vous approchez pas de moi et de ma famille, houspilla Vernon Dursley.

Cette voix honnie fit trembler Aleksandre. Précipitamment, il ferma les yeux et à l'aveuglette, il ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit dans le Parc. Les larmes brûlant ses yeux et la bile remontant dans sa gorge, il courut en ignorant les cris perçants de Tante Pétunia lorsqu'il la bouscula. Ce contact le fit trembler et il trébucha sur le sol, manquant de rater l'une des marches du perron.

**oOo**

Severus savait. Il savait la décision précaire que le Professeur Dumbledore avait prise pour maintenir en vie la famille Potter qui était la cible de cette attaque. Étrangement, Voldemort, encore trop confiant en ses capacités et en celle de ses hommes, avait lancé l'attaque sur une maison quelconque. Certainement pour provoquer Dumbledore mais c'était les Mangemorts qui avaient été pris au dépourvu lorsqu'une vingtaine d'hommes apparurent devant eux, baguettes magiques à la main. Ils ignoraient évidemment que c'était lui qui avait donné l'alerte de cette attaque.

Par Merlin, il avait entendu certains de ses _collègues_ fulminer contre Dumbledore qui avait envoyé les Dursley dans un lieu sûr, certainement au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la certitude qu'Harry Potter était vivant et qu'il se cachait quelque part, l'idée d'attaquer la famille du Survivant s'était imposée dans son esprit.

-Stupéfix!  
-Impedimenta!

Severus vit Black rouler au sol pour éviter un sortilège mortel et un rire glacial s'éleva à quelques mètres de lui. Bellatrix. Évidemment, cette vieille folle s'en prenait allégrement à son cousin. Alors que dans un élan insoupçonné de bonté, Severus allait jeter un sortilège discret à Bellatrix pour la déstabiliser, il vit Remus qui se précipitait pour aider son meilleur ami. Le loup-garou et la plus fervente supportrice du Lord Noir s'affrontèrent dans un duel acharné où Sirius, remis du choc de sa rencontre avec le sol, s'invita.

Un sortilège violet fusa vers lui et Severus le détourna d'un sortilège informulé, bougeant à peine sa baguette magique. Il était bien trop anxieux pour Aleksandre pour se concentrer convenablement sur la bataille qui faisait rage.

Un Mangemort s'écroula au sol près de lui, le bras en sang et le visage tailladé par un sortilège puissant et un sentiment de satisfaction le saisit. Il observa l'homme convulser en poussant des gémissements rauques de douleur, ses mains en sang tentant d'arracher le masque qui couvrait son visage blessé.

Allégrement, Severus se détourna de lui et eut le sentiment d'être parfaitement inutile. Il ne faisait rien. N'affrontait aucun membre de l'Ordre et n'aidait aucun de ces Moldus qui hurlaient à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, tentant d'échapper à la fois aux flammes qui ravageaient les petites maisons et aux Mangemorts qui, dès que leur attention n'était pas accaparé par un Duel, en profitait pour leur jeter des sortilèges de mort.

Sa seule pensée était tournée vers son fils qui était seul au Manoir et les Dursley, ces humains immondes, qui y étaient peut-être déjà arrivés. Il n'imaginait même pas l'état de panique d'Aleksandre. Et s'il faisait une bêtise? S'il s'enfermait dans la Salle de Bain pour se blesser? Severus sentait la sueur couler sur son visage et l'imposant masque des Mangemorts lui parut plus oppressant et ignoble que jamais. Il ne devrait pas être là mais près de lui.

Et Severus craignait vraiment d'être incapable de se contrôler en rencontrant le regard de ce Vernon. Il ne pouvait pas, pour la sécurité d'Aleksandre, jeter un sortilège à cet homme et le tuer. Non, ce qui le soulagerait, serait de le torturer longuement. D'ensorceler une ceinture en cuir pour le frapper continuellement comme il l'avait fait avec le garçon. Et Severus n'hésiterait pas à couper les attributs masculins de Vernon s'il en avait la possibilité. Mais il devait rester discret pour ne pas insinuer le doute chez quelqu'un.

-Hé! Le Mangemort!

C'était Podmore Sturgis. Un membre de l'Ordre aux cheveux jaunes paille et aux dents tout aussi sales. Severus le voyait souvent fumer une pipe avant une réunion. L'homme ne l'avait pas reconnu et il n'eut d'autre choix que de combattre réellement avec lui car il y mettait tout son cœur pour le désarmer puis l'immobiliser. Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du Maître des Potions. Comme si cet homme avait la moindre chance face à lui!

**oOo**

Aleksandre avait froid. Terriblement froid. Il sentait l'humidité de la neige s'infiltrer dans tous ses membres. Ses mains étaient violettes de froid, tout comme ses lèvres rouges étaient passées au bleu. Son corps était agité de tremblements et il tentait de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras. Ses dents claquaient entres elles et plusieurs fois, il se mordit involontairement les lèvres. Il ne portait qu'un pull fin qu'il avait enfilé à la demande de Mrs Weasley un peu plus tôt.

Assis dans la neige froide et dissimulé derrière un arbre dont le tronc était énorme, il avait les yeux rivés sur les fenêtres donnant au Salon. L'agitation était immense. Il y avait de nombreuses allées et venues. Plusieurs fois, il avait vu du sang tâcher les vêtements de certaines personnes qui en soutenaient d'autres. Il ignorait quel membre était blessé et il n'osait pas bouger.

Personne ne s'était aperçu de sa disparition et c'était mieux ainsi.

Croiser les petits yeux porcins de son oncle lui avait percé le cœur. Il avait cru un instant qu'il allait se jeter au sol, la tête baissée dans une position de soumission comme l'aimait l'homme. Mais il avait uniquement fermé les yeux et s'était enfui avant que Vernon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le reconnaisse et l'oblige réellement à prendre cette position.

Aleksandre refusait de bouger, de faire le moindre mouvement qui enlèverait les trois Dursley de son champ de vision. Tant que les trois étaient acculés dans ce coin du Salon, tremblants les uns contre les autres, il était à moitié rassuré. Tant que Vernon, Dudley et Pétunia ne bougeaient pas, ils ne risquaient pas de s'approcher de lui et le cercle infernal ne recommencerait pas.

Les larmes aux coins de ses yeux étaient gelées et l'adolescent avala une bouffée d'air froide. Il vit, bien qu'il soit très loin mais son attention était tellement fixé qu'il ne pouvait que le remarquer, les joues de l'Oncle Vernon rougir et une veine bleutée apparaitre sur son front, signe de sa colère. Aleksandre tressaillit car même s'il n'entendait pas ses cris, il savait que c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire: houspiller sur les autres. C'était une des seules choses dont il était capable de faire. Instinctivement, il se recula et son dos heurta contre le tronc d'arbre en voyant l'Oncle Vernon avancer de quelques pas, dissimulant sa femme et son fils derrière son dos, étendant les bras comme protection. Incapable de se contrôler, l'adolescent sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses jambes et faire fondre la neige.

La chaleur qui se propagea un bref instant entre ses membres le soulagea mais très vite, il eut l'impression que ses deux cuisses se gelaient à cause du vent qui s'infiltrait dans son pantalon. L'humidité plus forte par son accident urinaire le fit trembler mais il refusa de bouger. Rentrer dans le Manoir était une option déjà éliminée. Même s'il devait mourir de froid ici jamais il ne pénétrerait dans le Manoir tant que _eux _s'y trouvaient.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur.

Il se chuchota cette litanie sans s'en lasser, les yeux fixés sur le Salon. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, les lèvres gercées par le froid mordant de l'hiver. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, mais des heures paraissaient défiler à ses yeux. Bien qu'il soit à l'autre bout du Parc qui était immense, il perçut des éclats de voix provenant du Salon.

**oOo**

La bataille était finie. Il y avait des morts et de nombreux blessés. Des deux côtés. Elena avait une entaille profonde vers le flanc droit et le Professeur McGonagall était en train de désinfecter la plaie pendant que Sirius la soutenait en lui tenant la main pour l'aider à supporter la brûlure du désinfectant. Remus avait la lèvre ouverte suite à une chute mais il ne se plaignait pas, aidant les autres à soigner les blessés. Peu portaient attention aux trois Moldus tremblant de peur, terrés dans un coin du Salon.

Severus était revenu en transplanant, quelques minutes après la fin de la bataille. Il ignora les nombreuses questions qu'on lui posa. Il indiqua simplement que Lucius était près du Lord mais que lui avait été congédié pour rapporter des nouvelles du camp de Dumbledore. Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça d'une voix rauque avant de gravir les marches de l'escalier et de se précipiter dans la chambre d'Aleksandre sous le regard soucieux de Remus.

La pièce était vide et l'inquiétude se fit plus présente. Severus s'exhortait au calme en respirant profondément. S'il cédait à la panique, il serait incapable de se contrôler alors que les Dursley, les responsables de tout cela, étaient à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas regarder cette famille abominable pour ne pas diriger sa baguette vers eux.

Plus qu'inquiet, il sortit sa baguette magique tout en se dirigeant vers les premières pièces qui se présentaient à lui.

-Aleksandre Revelio, chuchota t-il.

La baguette vibra entre ses doigts avant de tourner plusieurs fois sur elle-même puis elle pointa l'extérieur. Severus s'approcha de la première fenêtre et inspecta minutieusement le Parc. Au début, rien n'attira son attention et il trembla d'appréhension. Où était Aleksandre? Où était-il? Puis un éclat bleu attira son regard et il ne fut pas difficile pour lui de reconnaître les cheveux lisses de son fils.

Dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse, Severus ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée sans remarquer le regard d'Elena qui était déjà sur pied malgré les protestations de Mrs Pomfresh. Son cœur battait follement contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait compter les battements de son organe qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Dans sa précipitation, l'homme glissa sur une plaque de verglas et faillit s'étaler dans le tas de neige mais fort heureusement, il se stabilisa puis s'avança vers Aleksandre, le plus doucement possible.

-Aleksandre! Appela t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Rien n'indiqua à Severus que son fils avait remarqué sa présence puisqu'il garda les yeux fixés devant lui. Si c'était de l'inquiétude que le Maître des cachots ressentait auparavant, c'était à présent bien pire. Aleksandre était clairement frigorifié. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et tremblaient violemment sous l'effet du froid. Ses mains ainsi que son visage tournaient au violet.

Avec beaucoup de douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer, Severus s'agenouilla devant son fils qui ne fit aucun mouvement. Doucement, l'homme approcha ses mains vers lui. Son immobilité l'inquiéta bien plus que s'il avait réagi violemment. Cependant, dès qu'il posa les mains sur ses épaules, Aleksandre se dégagea brusquement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux tandis que ses lèvres bougeaient précipitamment comme s'il chuchotait tout seul.

-Aleksandre, c'est papa, chuchota Severus. C'est papa. Je suis là et il ne va rien t'arriver. Je suis là et je l'empêcherai de t'approcher. Crois-moi mais maintenant nous devons rentrer à la maison car il fait froid, d'accord?

Encore une fois, il n'eut aucune réaction. Seule sa respiration laborieuse et ses lèvres qui bougeaient montraient qu'Aleksandre était conscient. Hésitant, Severus suivit le regard d'Aleksandre. Et comprit. Juste dans son champ de vision se trouvait les trois Dursley qui essayaient de se faire oublier des autres. Severus déglutit et se plaça soudainement de manière à obstruer sa vision.

Et là, il fut surpris par la vive réaction d'Aleksandre qui sauta sur lui en poussant un hurlement entre la fureur et la peur. Positionné sur un équilibre précaire, le professeur vacilla puis tomba en arrière, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Le garçon se retrouva au dessus de lui mais contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Severus, il n'eut plus aucun comportement violent envers lui. Au contraire, il s'affaissa et se mit à sangloter violemment, les yeux fermés.

Aleksandre ignorait comment gérer tous les sentiments qui se déchaînaient en lui et laissa son père le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il se remit assis. Il tremblait à la fois de froid et sous l'effet de ses pleurs. Suffoquant entre ses larmes, il accueillait avec plaisir la chaleur que dégageait son père. Mais brusquement, une colère immense l'envahit et il se recula, se dégageant de ses bras en lui jetant un regard furieux. Des larmes coulaient toujours librement sur ses joues mais la fureur allumait son regard.

-Aleksandre…  
-JE TE DÉTESTE! TE DÉTESTE!! Hurla t-il en martelant la poitrine de Severus de faibles coups de poing. TE DÉTESTE!

C'était faux évidemment. Mais Aleksandre ressentait le besoin de le dire, de hurler à son père à quel point il le détestait en ce moment car il lui avait promis que jamais, _jamais_, il ne reverrait l'Oncle Vernon alors que cet homme, son cauchemar personnel, était à quelques mètres de lui. Alors il continuait à hurler cette phrase entre ses larmes. Il ne s'aperçut même pas du regard blessé et de l'effroi qui s'inscrivait sur le visage de son père puis les larmes qui quittèrent ses yeux.

Severus le reprit contre lui et le garçon se laissa faire. Pleurant toujours, l'homme enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son fils, le berçant et lui murmurant qu'il était désolé mais qu'il était tout de même en sécurité. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Aleksandre l'écoutait puisqu'il continuait à répéter ces mots durs, même si sa voix était faible et tremblante à présent.

Lorsque le garçon se tut, restant à pleurer dans ses bras, Severus se releva et l'installa contre sa hanche. Il eut conscience qu'il devait rentrer le plus rapidement possible pour le réchauffer mais dès qu'il fit un pas vers le Manoir, les pleurs d'Aleksandre redoublèrent et ses poings se serrèrent nerveusement autour de sa cape. Alors il transplana aux abords de Poudlard, tout en essayant de le calmer.

* * *

**Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Une réapparition brève des Dursley mais qui chamboule complétement Aleksandre! Même le Manoir est envahit par son cauchemar!  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, à Mounette égalment! A mercredi prochain =)**


	44. XLIV: Séquelles inquiétantes

**Chapitre XLIV: Séquelles inquiétantes.**

Severus était épuisé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ressenti la fatigue. Elle l'écrasait, pesait sur ses épaules et son dos le faisait horriblement souffrir. Un peu comme s'il avait reçu plusieurs sortilèges Doloris. C'était peut-être aussi dû au fait qu'il tenait Aleksandre dans ses bras, contre lui depuis plus de cinq heures et qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le déposer sur la banquette ou dans son lit, celui-ci recommençait à pleurer et à hurler. Cela faisait une heure qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de le détacher de lui.

En s'approchant de la cheminée dans le salon de son appartement, il ralluma le feu qui venait de s'éteindre. Immédiatement, d'immenses flammes jaillirent et il resta quelques minutes à fixer le bois qui crépitait, se consumant rapidement. Petit à petit, les flammes diminuèrent et prirent une taille convenable afin que les buchent durent plusieurs heures.

Éreinté, Severus s'installa doucement sur sa banquette et étendit ses jambes douloureuses. Aleksandre était allongé sur lui, ses bras entourés autour de son cou et sa tête posée dans le creux de son épaule droite. Il tremblait toujours légèrement malgré l'épaisse couverture qui était déposée sur lui et les vêtements secs que son père lui avait enfilé. Dès que Severus ôta sa main gauche du bas de son dos, il poussa un grognement sourd et l'homme sentit de nouvelles larmes mouiller son cou. Découragé, celui-ci replaça rapidement sa main.

-Tu veux manger un peu, mon cœur?

Sans étonnement, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Après lui avoir hurlé qu'il le détestait, la voix d'Aleksandre s'était affaiblie jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise complètement. Depuis, il gardait la bouche hermétiquement close, les yeux dans le vague. Il refusait de parler. Rien ne laissait penser qu'il savait où il se trouvait ni avec qui sauf lorsque Severus tentait de le lâcher.

Celui-ci avait voulu contacter Ivan mais l'Hôpital lui avait annoncé que le psychiatre était parti d'urgence pour raisons personnelles quelques heures plus tôt. Et il n'avait aucun autre moyen de le contacter. L'Hôpital Tarkovski aurait été selon lui un meilleur endroit pour amener Aleksandre. Il connaissait le lieu et s'y sentait en sécurité alors que Poudlard faisait parti de son passé tout comme les Dursley.

Et la sécurité à Poudlard était bien moindre, notamment à cause d'Ombrage qui fourrait son nez partout. Et si jamais la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard se présentait à la porte de son appartement pour un contrôle surprise comme elle aimait tant, elle verrait Aleksandre et cela créerait un grabuge inimaginable. Cependant, il espérait que le Ministère serait bien trop en vrac après cette attaque surprise pour qu'elle se soucie de lui.

La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit soudainement et il sursauta, se redressant vivement, un sortilège au bord des lèvres. Son agitation fit se crisper Aleksandre qui resserra sa poigne autour de son cou mais Severus le rassura en frottant son dos d'une main. Néanmoins, son regard noir fusilla Dumbledore qui avançait au milieu de la pièce, un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage. Contrairement à d'habitude, son regard ne pétillait pas.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, railla Severus en s'asseyant, gardant Aleksandre sur ses genoux. Que puis-je pour vous, Professeur?  
-J'aimerai vous parler, Severus. Seul à seul, insista le vieil homme en baissant son regard vers la forme tremblante.  
-Je suis navré Albus mais Aleksandre est… malade et je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Vous pouvez parler en toute confiance devant lui.

Le regard ferme que Dumbledore posa sur lui le fit tressaillir. Il eut l'impression de redevenir cet étudiant revêche et asocial. Severus resserra instinctivement ses bras autour du corps de son fils. Un autre tremblement le traversa lorsque Aleksandre amena son pouce à sa bouche et commença à le sucer. Il ne faisait plus cela depuis pratiquement un mois et ce brusque retour en arrière fut le moment le plus effroyable de la soirée. Cependant, il était loin de se douter de quel sujet Dumbledore voulait s'entretenir avec lui.

-Je comprends parfaitement qu'avec la maladie d'Aleksandre, vous ayez beaucoup de mal à gérer à la fois votre rôle de père, votre emploi ici et votre rôle d'espion près de Voldemort. Cependant, vous accumulez les erreurs Severus.  
-Qu'insinuez-vous? Siffla le Maître des Potions qui pressentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.  
-Vous participez aux batailles en restant amorphe. Non Severus, laissez-moi terminer, insista l'homme en levant une main pour l'interrompre lorsqu'il ouvrit furieusement la bouche. En faisant ainsi, vous risquez votre vie. Si vous vous retrouvez face à un auror ou à un membre de l'Ordre qui ne vous reconnaît pas, vous avez des chances de mourir. Ce que, ni vous ni moi, ne souhaitons. Tous les membres de notre association n'ont pas connaissance de votre réel rôle dans cette guerre, Severus. Un rôle déterminant, si je puis me permettre de vous le rappeler. Votre présence, et par conséquent votre survie, nous est indispensable pour continuer cette bataille que nous menons difficilement contre Voldemort.  
-Je vois. Vous êtes en train de me reprocher mon implication trop forte auprès de mon fils pour l'aider à guérir alors que je délaisse mon rôle envers vous et Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est cela Albus? Non, c'est à moi de vous répondre à présent. Vous avez promis à Lucius une protection sans faille à Drago. Je ne vois toujours pas l'esquisse d'un plan pour l'empêcher de rejoindre le Lord. Je _vous _ai demandé d'accueillir Aleksandre pour le protéger, ce que _vous _avez refusé. Vous non plus ne remplissez pas votre rôle envers nous, _vos _espions. Par ailleurs, j'estime avoir rapporté toutes les informations que j'ai eues entre les mains. J'ai empêché le massacre de Plymouth de se dérouler alors qu'il allait causer des milliers de morts avec la seule information que je _lui_ ai donnée, le faisant changer tous ces plans.

Severus sentait la fureur le faire grincer des dents et il garda son regard fixé dans celui de son supérieur. Non, il avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir un peu délaissé son rôle de père plutôt que celui qu'il tenait envers l'Ordre ces derniers temps. Et que Dumbledore descende jusqu'à ses appartements pour le critiquer le mettait totalement hors de lui. En plus de cela, comment osait-il faire preuve d'aussi peu de tact et d'humanité? Certes, Severus n'était pas dupe et il savait qu'avant d'être un homme avec des sentiments, il était un pion pour Dumbledore mais le montrer ainsi paraissait étrangement déplacé.

Et encore en plus de ce manque d'humanisme, le vieil homme jouait de ses grands talents de manipulateur en touchant là où il risquait d'être le plus blessé. Dumbledore savait parfaitement que jamais il ne pourrait cesser d'espionner le Lord Noir. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était fait à la mort de Regulus. Peu de personne savait que le frère du si célèbre Sirius Black avait été pendant plusieurs années son amant. Ils étaient à deux doigts de se fiancer, regrettant leurs allégeances auprès du Lord. Mais Regulus l'avait trahi. Et il avait été tué. Devant lui. Le lendemain, il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore à lui demander pitié et pardon, lui assurer qu'il pouvait espionner Voldemort et rapporter toutes les informations pour le mener à sa perte.

-Vous ne m'avez pas compris Severus, regretta Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissant un peu plus. Vous êtes un sorcier étonnant et la confiance que porte en vous Voldemort m'étonne sincèrement, surtout après ce grand procès qui s'est conclu sur une note défavorable pour lui. Ce qui montre une nouvelle fois vos capacités surprenantes et votre utilité capitale pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Je suis navré de cela mais vous nous êtes devenu indispensable, tout comme Lucius l'est à présent. Mais j'ai une confiance aveugle en vous Severus, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour Lucius. Voilà, pourquoi je me soucie tant de vous!  
-Mais vous trouvez qu'Aleksandre est en trop.

La voix tranchante de Severus résonna contre les murs des cachots. Il savait qu'Aleksandre ne dormait pas mais il avait aussi la certitude qu'il n'écoutait pas la conversation, perdu dans son monde et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi qu'il n'entende pas les propos de Dumbledore à son égard. _Voilà pourquoi je me soucie tant de vous_! Quelle baliverne! Severus serra les poings rageusement autour de la couette qui était enroulée autour du corps de son fils. Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi insensible? Après lui avoir répété pendant des années de briser cette carapace qu'il s'était créé, Dumbledore lui reprochait le fait de s'être trop impliqué auprès de son fils? C'était... stupide. Et lui rappeler sournoisement qu'il était celui qui lui avait évité Azkaban à vie était tout aussi inhumain.

En étant honnête avec lui-même, Severus savait que le Professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas totalement tort sur la régularité de ses activités auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le premier mois suivant le retour de Voldemort et précédant l'arrivée d'Aleksandre, il avait pratiquement passé toutes ses journées et ses soirées près du Mage Noir, ne rentrant que la nuit pour dormir quelques heures et faire son rapport à Dumbledore à l'aube avant d'y retourner. Puis Aleksandre était arrivé, Elena était revenue de sa mission et Jonathan était rentré de son voyage en colonie de vacance.

Mais Aleksandre ne dérangeait pas. Loin de là. Certes, il ne passait plus les week-ends entiers vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il y allait pratiquement toutes les nuits. Notamment, le samedi soir. Aleksandre l'ignorait encore car il partait après qu'il se soit endormi. Parfois, il faisait ses classes sans avoir pu dormi une heure, occupé à faire des Potions pour le Lord. Il s'impliquait tellement dans son rôle qu'il se privait de plusieurs jours de sommeil! Dumbledore ne voyait-il pas les sacrifices qu'il faisait chaque jour, tout en réussissant à jongler avec ses différentes obligations? Et le vieil homme ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il n'était plus, depuis des années, ce jeune homme perdu et malheureux? Severus était loin de cette époque où l'influence bienveillante du directeur marchait encore sur lui. Il avait repris confiance en lui et en la vie. Être un pion également auprès de son second "Maître" ne lui plaisait pas mais sa situation le confortait dans une certaine sécurité alors Severus jouissait aussi des avantages dont il pouvait tirer profit.

-Je suis au contraire heureux qu'Aleksandre soit arrivé dans votre vie, contredit Albus. Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi détendu et heureux auparavant. Sa présence est réellement bénéfique pour vous, Severus. Je vous rappelle juste que vous êtes un espion aux talents exceptionnels et que l'Ordre du Phénix a besoin de vous. L'Ordre mais également toute l'Angleterre! Nous ne nous battons pas uniquement pour nous-mêmes mais aussi pour une population entière.  
-Je dirige ma vie comme je l'entends Dumbledore, siffla Severus d'une voix sèche. Il est inutile d'essayer de m'amadouer en me sortant des inepties sur le fait que je me bats pour la société et le peuple. Les seules raisons me poussant à continuer à espionner auprès d'un homme aussi vil et malfaisant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à vous aider, sont ma famille et mon besoin de me repentir.

Les sourcils broussailleux de Dumbledore se froncèrent bien qu'il tentait de rester impassible pour ne pas que son employé remarque son désappointement. Il avait espéré que Severus réagirait tout autrement et adhérerait à ses idées en s'excusant. Et ainsi où tout se finirait par des promesses de la part de son Professeur de Potion de mieux faire et de se consacrer avec méticulosité à son rôle d'espion. Son regard bleu se baissa sur la silhouette tremblante qui reposait sur les genoux de son interlocuteur. Certes Aleksandre était adorable et sa situation était regrettable mais le garçon n'était pas assez important pour risquer de perdre une personne telle que Severus. Il était un atout dans cette guerre et Albus savait qu'il en possédait peu comparé à tous ceux que Voldemort déployait chaque jour pour envahir le Ministère et même Poudlard. Alors l'idée même que Severus devienne un espion de seconde zone ou que sa couverture soit découverte suite à quelques inattentions de sa part ne l'attrayait pas.

Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux était glacial et Albus ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour ressentit autant de colère envers lui émaner de Severus. Ces propos pouvaient paraître blessants mais Albus n'hésiterait pas à choisir entre un enfant et une guerre. Le professeur devait conserver son rôle de bras droit au côté de Voldemort, même si Lucius avait un rôle encore plus alléchant. Cependant, le vieil homme n'accordait pas sa totale confiance en l'aristocrate dont ses propres intérêts ressurgissaient dans la plupart de ses agissements.

-Vous avez un grand cœur Severus, chuchota Dumbledore avec une certaine déférence mais Severus sentait l'hypocrisie couler de ses mots. Je n'en ai jamais douté derrière vos airs revêches et froids.

Severus tentait de garder son calme même si ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sauvage et agressive. Les traits de son visage étaient impassibles même si une certaine dureté en ressortait. Se mettre en colère n'effraierait que plus Aleksandre qui continuait à pleurer doucement en suçotant son pouce. Mais si le garçon n'était pas là, Dumbledore n'aurait certainement pas été reçu de la même manière. Comment le sorcier pouvait-il encore croire que les flatteries le feraient pencher vers ses idées où il était censé se consacrer exclusivement à son rôle d'espion, quitte à délaisser celui de père?

-Et votre grand cœur vous poussera à faire les bons choix, reprit le vieil homme.  
-Qu'attendez-vous de moi? Cracha l'homme sans réussir à se retenir. Je ne prêterais pas moins d'attention à Aleksandre sous prétexte que je n'agis pas assez bien à vos yeux, Dumbledore! Je risque ma vie quotidiennement mais sachez que ma famille est plus importante que tout le reste. Cessez de me reprocher mes inattentions et mes absences auprès du Lord car je ne changerai en rien mon attitude. A présent, je souhaiterais coucher Aleksandre qui a besoin de repos.  
-Bien sûr, bien sûr, accepta Dumbledore en se levant. Je veux simplement que vous n'oubliez pas que je vous ai ouvert mes bras pour que vous offrir un moyen de vous racheter de vos fautes. Certainement pas pour que vous viviez en toute quiétude alors que la guerre fait rage à l'extérieur.

Avant que Severus ne puisse émettre le moindre son suite à cette mise en garde non dissimulée, Dumbledore avait quitté son appartement. Il poussa un juron bruyant sans remarquer le sursaut de surprise d'Aleksandre qui se cala contre lui encore plus fermement. Las, Severus ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le dossier de sa banquette. Dumbledore insinuait des inepties. Malheureusement, il ne coulait pas des jours heureux avec son fils pendant que tous se battaient pour rétablir l'ordre au Royaume-Uni. En réalité, il avait plus l'impression qu'il était celui qui mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage tandis qu'une grande partie de la population restait inerte face à la vague de violence qui déferlait dans le pays.

De longues minutes se passèrent dans le silence. il observa ses appartements qu'il appréciait énormément. Le calme et la sérénité en ressortait. Contrairement à ce que les élèves prétendaient, ils n'étaient pas froids et impersonnels. L'appartement était principalement un espace vide. Aucun mur ne séparait la petite cuisine, le salon et le bureau. Les trois pièces étaient rassemblées sur un espace aussi grand qu'une salle de classe, voire même un peu plus. La couleur dominante était le vert, et sur ça les étudiants ne se trompaient pas. Les deux fauteuils ainsi que la banquette installés devant la cheminée en marbre noir étaient également drapés d'un tissu vert sombre. L'immense bibliothèque débordant de livre, principalement traitant des potions mais aussi des sortilèges, était encadrée par deux portes en bois. L'une menant à sa chambre, l'autre à la Salle de Bain.

Des torches étaient dispersées un peu partout autour pour projeter une assez forte lumière afin de remplacer les fenêtres inexistantes. Une immense horloge de bois ancien qui provenait de son enfance, fabriquée par sa mère, était accrochée au mur. C'était peut-être le seul souvenir qu'il avait conservé de sa famille et parfois, son cœur se serrait en observant le cadran.

Pour terminer l'agencement de la pièce, de nombreuses photographies étaient encadrées sur le mur en pierre. C'était principalement des représentations d'Elena et de Jonathan, lui même abhorrant le fait d'être photographié. Il y avait aussi quelques clichés de Drago, notamment lorsqu'il était petit. La photographie de Drago, âgé de cinq ans, et d'un petit garçon de deux ans à l'allure fragile dont les joues étaient rougies montrant sa difficulté à respirer, était accrochée au dessus de la cheminée, dans un cadre en or, scintillant. Il y en avait même une, prise récemment, au centre de tous, d'Aleksandre qui jouait joyeusement dans la neige.

-Aleksandre, tenta t-il d'une voix douce, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Il le sentit bouger inconfortablement sur ses genoux mais le garçon ne fit rien pour se détacher de lui, ni même pour lui adresser un mot. Ce silence, quelques minutes auparavant apaisant, était à présent angoissant pour le Maître des Potions. Il avait besoin de savoir que son fils se sentait en confiance et par Merlin tout puissant, que le gamin ne le haïssait pas et comprenait qu'il n'était en rien responsable dans l'arrivée des Dursley au Manoir Snape. Le temps que l'information remonte jusqu'à lui dans l'agitation de la bataille, un Portoloin avait déjà été préparé à l'intention des trois Moldus et il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher leur départ.

Severus soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il était dix neuf trente. La journée était passée incroyablement rapidement et à cette heure là, Aleksandre devrait déjà avoir dîné. Mais Severus savait que ce soir, le garçon n'avalerait rien.

Aleksandre avait les yeux fermés et il suçait frénétiquement son pouce dans un besoin de réconfort. Cela puis le corps chaud et puissant de son père contre lequel il était appuyé ainsi que les deux bras qui le serraient fermement, créant un étau chaleureux, le rassurait. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait quitter cette place. Après avoir vu l'Oncle Vernon, il préférait fermer les yeux et se coller à son père pour ne penser à rien. Rien. Juste à cette chaleur qui l'entourait et qui n'avait pas intérêt à s'éloigner de lui. Mais il avait compris que déclencher une crise de larme obligeait son père à rester immobile, le gardant contre lui.

La fatigue commença à peser sur lui et il sentit son corps se détendre petit à petit. Cependant, il eut un brusque sursaut et secoua la tête violemment, manquant d'en donner un coup dans le menton de son père. Celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière pour se projeter. Il ne voulait pas dormir car, et c'était évident que c'était ce qui allait arriver, les cauchemars ressurgiraient surtout après avoir vu Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley en _vrai._ Il était impensable qu'il leur permette de rentrer dans son sommeil.

-Que se passe t-il mon chéri? S'il te plaît, Aleksandre, réponds-moi!

Severus ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de le secouer violemment. Il avait conscience que les conséquences en seraient désastreuses mais il avait besoin d'un seul signe de son fils pour le rassurer. Il n'arrivait même plus à garder une voix calme et neutre. Au contraire, elle tremblait, désemparée. Calmement, il ôta ses mains posées sur le bas du dos d'Aleksandre et les ramena doucement sur la banquette, attendant de voir sa réaction. Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule en éloignant tout doucement ses mains du petit corps.

Immédiatement, Aleksandre renifla comme une menace et il se hâta de le serrer contre lui pour éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes. C'était à la fois inquiétant car c'était son unique réaction et irritant car les pleurs répétés d'un enfant n'étaient jamais agréables à entendre.

Des flammes apparurent dans l'âtre de la Cheminée et Severus, agacé, serra les dents. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir quelqu'un d'autre. L'intervention de Dumbledore s'était déjà révélée inutile et dangereuse pour ses nerfs qu'il tentait de contrôler. Néanmoins, l'homme se détendit et adressa un léger signe de tête en reconnaissant Lucius qui quitta la cheminé en époussetant sa robe des quelques traces de suie qui s'y étaient accrochées.

-Comment va-t-il? Demanda l'aristocrate sans préambule.  
-Je ne sais pas, chuchota Severus, désemparé et dépassé par les évènements. Il ne réagit pas, ne parle pas, garde les yeux fermés mais dès que j'essaye de le lâcher, il se met à pleurer. Il n'a toujours pas mangé. En fait, depuis que nous avons transplanés près d'ici, je n'ai pas pu le lâcher une seule fois.

Les yeux de Lucius s'assombrirent d'inquiétude et il s'agenouilla près de Severus, du côté où la tête d'Aleksandre était posée. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour toucher son filleul et son inquiétude s'accrût en voyant les petits tremblements qui traversaient son corps. Il avait le pressentiment que ses paroles n'allaient rien changer à la situation mais il allait essayer, juste au cas où.

-Bonjour Aleksandre, chuchota t-il d'une voix calme. C'est Lucius. Je suis sûr que cette journée a été horrible pour toi mais que dirais-tu d'avaler un petit morceau pour ensuite aller faire un gros dodo?

À travers ses paupières fermées, Aleksandre sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux. Il avala sa salive et poussa une sorte de gémissement tant sa gorge était serrée. Pourquoi Lucius lui parlait-il? Le brouillard dans lequel il était plongé depuis plusieurs heures était en train de se dissiper et il ne voulait pas avoir conscience de la réalité. Il ignorait même _où _il se trouvait. Il avait un instant supposé qu'il était à l'Hôpital mais la voix d'Ivan n'était pas intervenue, uniquement celle de son père.

En aucun cas, il ne voulait faire un _gros dodo_ comme le disait son parrain et encore moins manger quelque chose. Honnêtement, le blond voulait-il qu'il vomisse sur son père? Malgré toutes ses résolutions fermes à rester éveillé pour ne pas affronter ses rêves, il finit par tomber de fatigue au bout de vingt minutes, sans avoir prononcer un seul mot pour rassurer Severus.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin trouva Severus endormit sur la banquette, Aleksandre à moitié couché sur lui. Les deux garçons dormaient profondément alors que Lucius feuilletait un livre emprunté dans la bibliothèque personnel de son ami. Il était revenu sur les coups de neuf heures, soit une heure plus tôt, et il avait véritablement été surpris de découvrir Severus encore plongé dans le sommeil. En avisant les cernes énormes sous les yeux de son ami et les traces de larmes séchées sur les joues de l'enfant, il avait décidé d'attendre silencieusement leur réveil.

En premier, Lucius avait hésité à le laisser seul durant la nuit mais il s'était fait chassé par Severus, le rassurant en utilisant des phrases sarcastiques. Il était rentré uniquement pour rassurer son épouse qui comme toujours était morte d'angoisse malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'il se portait bien. Néanmoins, Narcissa l'avait disputé, lui reprochant de ne pas être resté toute la nuit auprès de Severus. Il aurait peut-être dû car visiblement ni Aleksandre, ni Severus avaient beaucoup dormi.

S'ennuyant fermement, il redemanda une tasse de thé à un elfe qui s'inclina profondément devant lui, son nez énorme touchant le sol. Il laissa son regard balayer la pièce chaleureuse. Certes, l'appartement du Directeur des Serpentards ne possédait pas la classe des Manoirs mais l'endroit était douillet et intime. Son regard tomba sur la photographie de Drago et Samaël.

Sa gorge se serra violemment et il avala de travers la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de prendre. Il se fustigea pour le bruit que son étranglement venait de causer. Les yeux rivés sur le cadre, il se leva, posa sa tasse sur la table et s'approcha. Sa bouche s'assécha et il prit entre ses mains tremblantes le cliché. Passant un doigt sur le visage de l'enfant, il cligna des yeux pour refouler les larmes qui s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux. Il détestait pleurer et le faisait si rarement qu'il ne se souvenait plus de quand datait la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé.

Néanmoins, Samaël réussissait toujours à le faire pleurer. Malgré toutes ces années, son deuil n'était pas fait. Qu'importe ce que tous disaient, la blessure résultant de la perte d'un être cher ne se soignait pas. Jamais. Surtout lorsque la conviction que cette mort était de sa faute. Severus lui répétait qu'il n'était en rien responsable dans la mort de Samaël mais ce virus qui avait détruit l'enfant était héréditaire, et remontait à Abraxas, son Père, lui aussi décédé pour la même raison. Pour lui et Drago, la maladie s'était présentée différemment. Mais cette tare, cette maladie était présente dans le sang des Malefoy et il n'aurait jamais dû faire un second héritier.

-Bordel Lucius! Cracha Severus en abaissant sa baguette magique. Ne sais-tu pas à quel point ton comportement est dangereux? J'allais te jeter un sortilège!  
-Bonjour à toi aussi. Je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier.

Le regard noir de Severus ne réussit à impressionner Lucius qui replaça le cadre à sa place avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire mielleux. Évidemment, son geste ne passa pas inaperçu à son meilleur ami qui ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question mais se ravisa, conscient qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en discuter.

Délicatement, Severus déplaça le corps d'Aleksandre qui reposait sur lui et l'installa confortablement, remettant sur lui, la couette qui les avait couverts durant la nuit. Par chance, il ne se réveilla pas et le seul geste qu'il fit, fut de se tourner sur la gauche.

Le Maître des Potions se frotta le bas de son dos douloureux par la nuit difficile. L'adolescent s'était réveillé à cinq reprises, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, s'étouffant entre ses propres larmes. Les cauchemars qui l'avaient assailli avaient été violents et les hurlements ayant résonnés entre les murs de l'appartement tout simplement effroyables. Heureusement qu'un sortilège de silence était constamment posé autour de ses quartiers car Poudlard entier aurait été réveillé.

-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda finalement Severus à voix basse.  
-Je venais prendre des nouvelles d'Aleksandre et t'annoncer que ces… ces _Moldus_ sont encore au Manoir. Dumbledore refuse de les déplacer tant qu'une habitation protégée et loin de Privet Drive n'a été trouvé. Par chance, Sirius et Remus n'apprécient pas réellement leur présence et ils s'affairent à leur trouver une nouvelle demeure.

Il était inenvisageable que Severus retourne au Manoir avec Aleksandre tant que les Dursley s'y trouvaient. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de contrôler ses actes en se retrouvant face à eux et parce que son fils était déjà bien trop bouleversé pour en rajouter une couche.

-Je vais leur en trouver une en quelques jours, assura Lucius d'une voix rassurante pendant que Severus appelait un elfe de maison en claquant des doigts, lui demandant trois petits-déjeuners. J'ai songé à les envoyer dans une ferme délabrée ou alors dans un local à poubelle dans un de ses quartiers dangereux Moldus mais Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas.  
-Ils ne méritent rien d'autre que de pourrir entre deux bouches d'égout, près des rats, siffla Severus avec colère. Je crois que Dumbledore me dégoûte encore plus qu'eux! Il sait une partie de ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Aleksandre mais il va s'assurer à ce que leur confort personnel ne soit pas perturbé, leur offrant une maison qui sera, je le suppose, trois fois plus spacieuse et jolie que celle qu'ils avaient. Ces monstres mériteraient uniquement de recevoir le baiser d'un Détraqueur. Mais bien sûr, la sécurité de la chère sœur de Lily qui n'a pas su remplir son rôle, est bien plus importante que tous les mauvais traitements dont a souffert Aleksandre.

Lucius resta silencieux, ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter à la tirade furieuse de Severus. Il n'avait pas tort. Dumbledore accumulait les erreurs en ce qui concernaient Harry Potter. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'avait ressenti Aleksandre en se retrouvant face à ses bourreaux, face à l'homme responsable de sa situation handicapante. Un frisson le parcourut en songeant qu'une grande colère suivie de la peur terrible qui avait dû submerger son filleul.

L'elfe de maison réapparut silencieusement avec trois plateaux flottant autour de lui. Severus le congédia d'un signe de tête distrait. Il posa un sortilège de conservation sur le petit-déjeuner de son fils et le posa sur un meuble de la cuisine. Il invita Lucius à prendre place autour de la table à manger pour avaler le repas.

-Au moins, ils ne sont pas accueillis avec chaleur au Manoir, ajouta Lucius avec un rictus narquois. Crois-moi que Black est plein de ressources et qu'il entretient apparemment une bonne amitié avec les deux Weasley. Les jumeaux. Bien sûr, toutes ces petites blagues visant à traumatiser les Dursley ne rétabliront jamais leurs fautes mais c'est tout de même agréable de regarder ce goret se transformer en canari. Et c'est étonnant de voir Lupin l'aider dans sa manœuvre.

Malgré lui, un sourire étira les lèvres de Severus. Ses rêves de vengeances comportaient tous des sortilèges douloureux où beaucoup de sang jailliraient mais pour ces Moldus qui haïssaient réellement la magie et tout ce qui y était associé, vivre dans une maison remplie de sorciers peu amènes envers eux, devait être une véritable torture. Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir tant souhaité la souffrance de quelqu'un mis à part son père qui était cependant un cas à part car il avait eu le temps de se venger. Une vengeance douloureuse. Mais il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait rien faire aux Dursley pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres. Et malgré lui, la tranquillité d'Aleksandre était plus importante que son désir impétueux de représailles.

Alors que Severus découpait ses œufs brouillés en écoutant ce qu'il s'était déroulé au Manoir après son départ précipité, il entendit Aleksandre bouger. Rapidement, il se retrouva près de l'enfant qui était en train de se réveiller.

-Papa? Appela immédiatement le garçon d'une voix rauque alors que ses yeux n'étaient qu'à demi ouverts.  
-Je suis là. Juste là, Aleksandre.

L'enfant se redressa, un vertige l'assaillant sous son brusque mouvement. Sans un mot, il tendit ses bras en direction de son père, ses yeux se brouillant de larmes. Sa respiration se saccada en voyant son père hésiter à le prendre contre lui et les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues silencieusement.

Indécis face au comportement à adopter, Severus resta agenouillé en face de son fils qui le suppliait du regard. Bien évidemment qu'il voulait le serrer contre lui, le rassurer et essuyer les larmes qui jaillissaient hors de ses yeux. Néanmoins, il voulait qu'il se sente en sécurité et soit capable de rester seul. L'impression d'avoir fait un bond considérable en arrière dans l'évolution de son fils lui fit des sueurs froides et il inspira profondément.

-Je suis là, Aleksandre. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Nous sommes à Poudlard.

Les pleurs redoublèrent et il se mit à geindre bruyamment, les sourcils froncés, le visage tordu par les larmes. Toujours assis, Lucius ignorait que faire pour les aider. L'aristocrate savait que si Severus prenait son fils dans ses bras, le gamin ne les quitterait pas et le blond doutait que cela soit une bonne idée.

Un instant, Aleksandre songea à se mettre à hurler pour obliger son père à le serrer contre lui mais il se retint et ferma les yeux. Est-ce que Oncle Vernon allait revenir? Allait-il réapparaître pour le punir d'être toujours en vie et de continuer à être un monstre? Son sexe allait-il encore le pénétrer douloureusement? Ce fut cette dernière pensée qui lui donna la nausée et il s'étouffa entre ses larmes, pleurant violemment. Au même moment il éternua et la brûlure que provoqua sa sternutation le fit haleter.

Severus ne fut pas étonné de l'entendre éternuer. Il était resté pratiquement une heure à peine habillé, assis dans la neige. Il ne pouvait qu'être malade après avoir frôlé l'hypothermie! Il attrapa la boîte de mouchoir que lui tendit Lucius et en attrapa un qu'il passa sur le visage du garçon pour essuyer ses larmes, ce qui évidemment ne servit à rien puisqu'il continuait à pleurer chaudement.

Cette crise de larme durait depuis déjà dix minutes et Severus commençait à perdre patience, s'irritant à la fois contre les pleurs criards de l'enfant et contre lui-même d'être incapable de le consoler sans le laisser adopter un comportement qui les ramèneraient plusieurs mois en arrière. Était-il un si mauvais père?

-Viens là, mon cœur, céda-t-il en ouvrant ses bras dans lesquelles Aleksandre tomba, s'accrochant désespérément à sa robe. Tu vois, je suis là. Il est inutile d'être autant effrayé.

Le sentiment de parler seul s'intensifia et Severus tapota doucement son dos pour le rassurer puisque ses mots n'avaient aucun effet. Le plus dur allait certainement être de le convaincre de prendre une douche. il l'avait lavé sommairement la veille, d'un coup de baguette magique pour nettoyer partiellement ses jambes, de l'urine qui s'y était déposée.

La chaleur des bras de son père le rassurant légèrement, Aleksandre, les yeux rougis d'avoir autant pleurés, renifla plusieurs fois, essuyant son nez sur la robe de l'adulte. Il se sentit soulevé en même temps que Severus se relevait et machinalement il passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il était incapable de décrire ce qu'il ressentait tant les émotions étaient mélangées en lui. Il y avait tout d'abord un fort soulagement d'être loin du Manoir mais aussi une peur terrible de voir apparaître les Dursley comme ils l'avaient fait la veille.

Comment des Moldus avaient-ils pu pénétrer dans un lieu sorcier que de nombreuses protections entouraient? Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il voyait dans sa tête, le ventre énorme de l'Oncle Vernon se dessiner puis son visage continuellement colérique.

Sentant soudain l'odeur de la nourriture s'élever à ses narines, il grimaça. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté lorsqu'une fourchette où un bout de saucisse grillée était accrochée apparut devant lui, près de ses lèvres. Son père s'assit, le gardant sur ses genoux et il s'aperçut de la présence de Lucius.

-Aleksandre, il faut que tu manges, insista Severus. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier midi alors même si tu manges très peu, il faut que tu le fasses.

Les dents serrés, Severus regarda Aleksandre enfouir son visage dans ses robes pour ne pas manger. Il échangea un regard avec Lucius qui haussa les épaules, désorienté sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Visiblement, Aleksandre avait uniquement besoin d'être près de son père pour rester calme.

-L'arrivée des Dursley hier au Manoir est un affreux hasard, expliqua soudainement Severus à l'oreille de son fils tremblant. Leur maison a été attaquée par Voldemort et les membres de l'Ordre ont souhaité les protéger. Les amener au Manoir leur a semblé la meilleure solution.  
-Ils auraient dû mourir, chuchota férocement Aleksandre.

Severus ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Les Dursley auraient mérité que les Mangemorts jouent avec eux avant de les tuer. Honnêtement, il aurait participé aux festivités avec grand plaisir, rappelant à ses collèges-mangemorts les nombreux sortilèges de tortures qu'il connaissait. Cela aurait en même temps eu le mérite de balayer les doutes de certains à son sujet. Cependant, il doutait que d'encourager son fils à avoir de telles pensées morbides, était bien. Enfin, il était surtout temps de rassurer le garçon sur la présence passagère des Moldus au Manoir. Severus craignait surtout d'avoir perdu sa confiance, lui qui lui avait toujours promis que jamais il ne reverrait ces monstres. Sincèrement, il ignorait que tout ceci allait se passer.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore recherche une maison pour leur sécurité et dès que cela sera fait, ils quitteront le Manoir et on ne les reverra jamais.  
-T'as déjà dis ça! Reprocha-t-il.  
-Je sais et je suis sincèrement désolé mon cœur, crois-moi. Tu es en sécurité ici. Mêmes s'ils ont pu pénétrer dans le Manoir, Poudlard leur sera définitivement interdit.

Alors que Lucius allait intervenir pour aider son ami, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Avant de se lever pour accueillir ses visiteurs, Severus regarda les filaments argentés qui quittèrent la porte pour former le nom de ceux qui demandaient à le voir. Il était certainement le seul professeur de Poudlard à avoir mis en place ce système de détection mais au moins, et il ne l'avouerait jamais, il savait quand ouvrir la porte ou pas.

D'un coup de baguette magique de sa place, il autorisa l'ouverture de la porte lorsque le nom de deux visiteurs apparut. Le tableau gardant l'entrée bascula puis Drago et Jonathan apparurent. Ce fut en premier la stupeur qui apparut sur leurs visages en raison de la présence de Lucius puis de l'étonnement total en apercevant leur professeur avec Aleksandre sur les genoux.

L'inquiétude qui avait pris place en Jonathan à la réception de La Gazette des Sorciers annonçant une attaque dans un quartier londonien s'accrût en raison de la présence des deux hommes. Et pourquoi son cousin se trouvait-il ici?

-Bonjour les garçons, salua Lucius.  
-Tout va bien? Demanda Drago d'une voix calme bien que ses yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude. On a appris pour l'attaque.  
-Il y a eu quelques blessés mais tout le monde se porte bien.  
-Et maman? S'enquit Jonathan.  
-Une petite blessure mais rien de grave.

Aleksandre cligna des yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Drago puis celle de Jonathan. Il releva craintivement la tête et la tourna vers les deux adolescents qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. Il rougit et ses bras se resserrèrent autour du cou de son père. Il tressaillit lorsque son cousin s'approcha de lui en lui adressant un large sourire heureux.

Allait-il le rejeter parce qu'il était un monstre? Ne plus l'aimer? Aleksandre se frotta les yeux avec ses poings, reniflant pitoyablement sans remarquer la crispation de Severus face à ce geste qu'il trouvait terriblement enfantin. Le garçon garda les yeux rivés sur Jonathan qui loin d'être idiot comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Je suis content de te voir. C'est plus facile de parler ainsi que par des lettres.  
-Moi aussi, bégaya Aleksandre.  
-Nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses, ajouta Jonathan en lui faisant un clin d'œil. En secret, évidemment.

Une vague de soulagement envahit Aleksandre qui eut un sourire tremblant en allant s'asseoir près de son cousin sur la banquette.

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je pense que beaucoup vont être déçus de ne pas voir plus Poudlard mais cela aurait été un peu incompatible avec les évènements qu'Aleksandre pense à aller se promener dans le Château ^^ Le prochain chapitre se passera à l'Hôpital!**  
**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews =)  
Et à ma bêta: Mounette.**  
A mercredi


	45. XLV: Projets

**Chapitre XLV: Projets**

-Aleksandre, fais moi confiance, pria Severus d'une voix forte pour couvrir les hurlements du garçon.

Le Maître des Potions sentit ses joues rougir lorsque les regards de tous les parents présents se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne souhaitait pas apparaître pour un mauvais père en public ni que les gens croient qu'il avait un enfant capricieux. Malheureusement son fils hurlait et pleurait de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Ivan surgit soudainement, échevelé. Il avait certainement été prévenu du capharnaüm au milieu du Hall de l'hôpital. Il fit un signe de la main à Severus à l'autre bout du hall, l'enjoignant de le suivre pour s'isoler et quitter cet endroit trop fréquenté. Avec soulagement, celui-ci se dirigea vers lui, conscient des regards qui le suivaient. Il berçait doucement Aleksandre pour le calmer en vain. Il continuait à hurler et pleurer, s'accrochant désespérément à son cou.

Sans un mot, Ivan l'aida en le déchargeant du sac contenant les affaires pour la semaine. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite rapidement vers le bureau du psychiatre, entourés des cris du gamin. Severus doutait qu'Aleksandre sache où il se trouvait à présent puisque dès leur arrivée dans le Parc de l'Hôpital Tarkovski, il s'était mit à hurler qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'école, qu'il voulait rester avec lui. Ce qui était évidemment impossible et certainement trop néfaste pour lui.

Non seulement, Severus devait assurer ses classes durant la journée, mais il devait aussi se rendre la plupart du temps près du Lord pendant la nuit. Le confiner dans ses appartements dans ces conditions, n'était pas la bonne solution pour lui redonner confiance en l'extérieur. Le retour en arrière d'Aleksandre lui laissait un goût amer et il se sentait affreusement coupable. Cela faisait des semaines que sortir loin de lui ne dérangeait plus l'enfant.

-Je viens seulement de prendre connaissance de votre message d'hier, expliqua Ivan en refermant la porte de son bureau derrière eux, essayant de faire abstraction aux cris de son patient. Je suis parti de toute urgence en Russie et me joindre était impossible. Que s'est-il passé?

Puisque l'homme en savait plus que la plupart des autres sur Aleksandre et lui, Severus raconta toute la journée de la veille et celle de dimanche en berçant son fils comme s'il était un petit enfant de cinq ans se réveillant après un cauchemar horrible. Il expliqua dans quelles circonstances les Dursley, les bourreaux, s'étaient retrouvés au Manoir en face du garçon puis comment celui-ci avait réagi.

Dépité, Severus lui assura qu'il avait passé toute la journée avec son cousin et Drago puisque les cours étaient annulés pour cause de jour férié. Bien qu'Aleksandre l'ait rarement lâché du regard pour s'assurer qu'il était près de lui, il s'était détendu petit à petit jusqu'au moment où il avait fallu dormir. Une nouvelle crise de larmes et des cris avait débuté. Aleksandre refusait de s'endormir, sachant que des cauchemars allaient l'accompagner. Il ajouta qu'il souffrait également d'un rhume après être resté à l'extérieur à peine habillé trop longtemps.

-Bien, vous avez eu raison de le ramener ici, assura Ivan. Qu'il reste avec vous trop longtemps ne serait pas bon et le conforterait dans son idée que vous êtes le seul avec qui il peut être en sécurité.  
-J'ai hésité, avoua Severus prêt à négliger ses classes pour une journée.  
-Aleksandre, c'est Ivan. Je suis sûr que tu m'entends même si tu cries, déclara le psy d'une voix douce en faisant signe à Severus d'essayer de le poser au sol. Papa va devoir partir travailler et nous deux nous allons rester ensemble toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, d'accord?

Cependant, Aleksandre n'approuvait pas vraiment cela puisqu'il resserra sa prise sur son père qui était pratiquement étranglé par ses bras. Ivan soupira, conscient que c'était eux qui allaient devoir le décrocher du corps paternel. Ça allait être un mauvais moment à passer et ensuite, Ivan essaierait de réparer tout ce qui avait été brisé en revoyant les Dursley. Délicatement, Severus s'agenouilla au sol et lâcha doucement le dos d'Aleksandre. Il grimaça lorsque l'enfant rentra ses genoux dans ses côtes de crainte de le voir s'envoler. Avec ses mains à présent libre, Severus essaya d'ôter ses bras tandis qu'Ivan lui entourait la taille pour le soulever.

Les hurlements de détresse qui quittèrent la bouche d'Aleksandre furent horribles pour Severus qui ferma un instant les yeux pour retenir ses propres larmes. Bien qu'il sache que c'était pour son bien qu'il le laissait à l'école après ce week-end qui avait pourtant si agréablement commencé, c'était véritablement dur de rester sans rien faire.

Aleksandre était à présent entre les bras d'Ivan qui le soulevait légèrement du sol mais le garçon se débattait en pleurant, appelant son père d'une voix brisée, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se sentait suffoquer par la peur d'être laissé loin de lui car durant toutes ces années, il fut le seul à l'aider et à l'éloigner des Dursley. Le seul à être venu le chercher pour le faire quitter cette maison. Alors il voulait rester avec cet homme qui le protégeait.

-Je dois y aller? Demanda Severus, la voix tremblante. Et vous laisser avec?  
-Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour l'instant. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il se calme tant que vous serez ici.

Aleksandre parut comprendre le sens des mots de son psychiatre parce qu'il se laissa tomber au sol en suppliant son père de ne pas le laisser seul alors que les monstres pourraient venir le chercher et qu'il pourrait souffrir encore et encore. Comme avant. Instinctivement, le professeur voulut aller le serrer dans ses bras mais Ivan l'arrêta d'un geste, conscient que le garçon se raccrocherait à nouveau à lui. Assis lui-même au sol pour retenir Aleksandre qui pleurait plus calmement et dont les cris s'étaient maintenant transformés en suppliques, Ivan assura au père qui lui enverrai un courrier express durant le déjeuner puis un autre en fin de journée pour lui annoncer l'évolution qu'il y aura eu. Le psychiatre avait décidé qu'une journée à consacrer à ce patient là ne serait pas de trop.

Les jambes flageolantes, Severus observa une dernière fois son fils trembler violemment entre les bras de son thérapeute. Finalement, il sortit doucement du bureau, refermant la porte silencieusement. Il avait l'impression d'être lâche et de s'enfuir. Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour Aleksandre. Tant qu'il était dans ses bras, il ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre. Il ne faisait que s'assurer qu'il ne le dépose pas au sol et lorsqu'il y était, il hurlait pour remonter.

-Tu sais, Aleksandre, que tu es en sécurité ici. Ils ne savent même pas que tu n'es plus à Poudlard mais dans cette école, rassura Ivan d'une voix assez forte pour que l'enfant l'entende malgré ses pleurs. Ils ne viendraient jamais ici. Ni ton oncle, ni ton cousin, ni ta tante. Tout d'abord, ils n'ont aucune raison de s'y aventurer puisqu'ils ignorent que tu es ici. Ensuite, même s'ils sont en danger, il serait bien inutile de les envoyer ici pour les protéger. Nous sommes une école spécialisée pas un dispensaire.

Au fond de lui, Aleksandre savait qu'Ivan disait la vérité, tout comme son père le faisait depuis dimanche pour le rassurer. Comment l'Oncle Vernon pouvait savoir qu'il était dans un hôpital psychiatre pour l'aider à redevenir un grand garçon de quinze ans et ne plus être un enfant de neuf ans? Il l'ignorait. De toute manière, l'homme ignorait tout de lui puisque les seules choses qui l'intéressaient, étaient son corps bon à frapper et à toucher ainsi que son silence face à tout cela.

Néanmoins, il était incapable d'ôter de son esprit le visage de l'homme dont il essayait d'oublier l'existence depuis des mois avec l'aide de son père et d'Ivan. Pourquoi était-il venu gâcher tous les efforts qu'il avait si durement faits? Pourquoi devait-il toujours tout rendre plus compliqué et douloureux?

Ivan sentait le corps crispé du garçon se détendre petit à petit et les larmes se transformer en sanglots de douleur. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours résonna autour d'eux mais aucun ne bougea. Timidement, Aleksandre se tourna vers lui et se blottit contre sa poitrine en pleurant non plus hystériquement comme il devait l'avoir fait ces deux derniers jours mais calmement. Ivan s'empressa de le serrer contre lui en le berçant.

-J'ai peur, confia Aleksandre en fermant les yeux.  
-Je sais, et je te comprends. J'aurais aussi très peur si j'étais à ta place mais ton papa m'a dit que tu ne retournerais pas au Manoir tant qu'ils ne seraient pas partis. Il y a peu de chances que tu les revois.  
-Ils devraient mourir! S'exclama furieusement le garçon en essuyant son nez coulant contre sa manche. Et tous les trois.

Ivan resta silencieux ce qui l'encouragea à dire tous ce dont il avait envie sur les Dursley. À plusieurs reprises, il grimaça face au langage cru qui sortait de sa bouche mais il ne préféra rien dire. Aleksandre avait besoin de déverser sa colère et son sentiment d'injustice qui l'étreignait en pensant à son passé. Qu'importe la manière dont il le faisait tant qu'il n'essayait pas de se blesser.

Ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'il ressentait pour son patient mais Ivan trouva que cet enfant était maudit ou quelque chose dans le genre. Une fois sauvé et éloigné de leurs tortionnaires, de nombreuses personnes, adultes comme enfants, ayant subits des traitements semblables à ceux d'Aleksandre ne revoyaient jamais leurs agresseurs. Mais cela arrivait au gamin au moment précis où il faisait des progrès fulgurants dans sa guérison.

C'était peut-être difficile à voir, mais l'adolescent était devenu étonnamment autonome au cours de son apprentissage à l'hôpital. Il avait besoin d'aide pour peu de chose à présent et appelait quelqu'un uniquement lorsqu'il s'ennuyait trop. Et comme jouer seul ne dérangeaient pas les enfants de neuf ans, cela arrivait rarement. Son élocution aussi était différente et si on oubliait les bégayements en cas de stress, Aleksandre utilisait de plus en plus un vocabulaire adapté aux différentes situations.

Le plus impressionnant était la confiance en lui qu'il avait acquise. Fini de se cacher derrière son père et de refuser de parler avec un autre élève. Il s'était crée un groupe solide d'amis, ayant même un amoureux. Et si cela semblait stupide, attendrissant et amusant pour les adultes, les enfants étaient énormément attachés les uns aux autres, encore plus en parlant d'amoureux bien qu'aucun réel sentiment n'entre en jeu.

-J'étais à Poudlard, déclara soudainement Aleksandre. Avec papa…

Aleksandre n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, trop concentré sur sa propre peur, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait une nouvelle vague de sentiment l'assaillait. Il frissonna et doucement, Ivan le souleva pour l'installer sur la banquette en cuir où il s'installait habituellement. L'homme ouvrit une armoire et en sortit une petite couette bleue qu'il déposa sur ses épaules pour le réchauffer.

Poudlard représentait parfaitement sa vie passée en tant que sorcier une fois que les Dursley étaient mis de côté. L'école était sublime et admirée même par les personnes y travaillant depuis des années. Le château était un peu comme lui. Aleksandre eut un sourire triste à sa comparaison mais il n'avait pas totalement tort. Poudlard était _grand_, _puissant_, _admiré_, considéré comme _surprenant_ et la meilleure école de sorcellerie en _Europe. _Lui était soit disant un _puissant_ sorcier, avec une _grande_ bonté d'âme et un courage _surprenant_, _admiré_ dans le _monde_ entier.

-Vraiment? Et tu t'es un peu baladé dans le château?  
-Non… suis resté dans les bras de papa! Rétorqua Aleksandre en serrant les bords la couette autour de lui. Mais c'est bizarre.

Tous les enfants de cette institution rêvaient de Poudlard. Ivan savait que la plupart des parents étaient déçus que leur enfant ne puisse intégrer la prestigieuse école. Et ayant été bassinés avec au long des années, les enfants en rêvaient toujours. Mais en même temps, ils culpabilisaient de ne pas satisfaire les ambitions de leurs parents. Pour Aleksandre, l'envie devait être encore plus accentuée vu qu'il avait déjà étudié dans le célèbre château.

Le garçon savait qu'il était puissant. Bon, peut-être pas autant que cela mais il n'était pas nul avec une baguette magique entre les mains. Même sans le bâton, il était capable de faire de la magie! Oh bien sûr, c'était épuisant. Il avait toujours envie de dormir après s'être entraîné à faire léviter des objets. C'est pourquoi, lui et ses amis, avaient décidé de faire ces entraînements en fin de journée, avant d'aller dormir. Malgré lui, il sentait la fierté l'envelopper en songeant à la déception de Mike, Illiana et Jeremy lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'eux étaient incapables de faire de même.

Cette capacité était encore un secret sauf pour eux quatre, bien sûr. Bien que parfois il souhaitait le dire à son père pour qu'il soit fier de lui, Aleksandre voulait être parfaitement capable de maîtriser cette magie avant de lui montrer. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de ricaner sous le regard stupéfait et jaloux de Ron face à ce pouvoir parce que honnêtement, il doutait que le rouquin en soit capable.

-J'sais… J'sais qu'un jour je serai assez grand pour y aller, promit Aleksandre, les yeux plissés. Et je serai le meilleur élève et c'est pas… c'est pas _lui_ qui va faire que non!  
-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, encouragea Ivan.  
-Je pourrai même être avec Jonathan.

**oOo**

Ce dernier était à son cours de botanique. Devant lui se tenait une plante étrange qu'il devait rempoter pour lui permettre d'arriver à maturation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui semblait tout aussi ennuyé que lui. Il enfila ses gants en peau de dragon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il continue ce cours inutile.

À Durmstrang, les épreuves des BUSE se passaient sur deux années, contrairement à Poudlard. En quatrième année, soit l'année passée, Jonathan avait passé avec succès ses BUSE de botanique, de sortilège et ses deux options, soit l'arithmancie et les soins aux créatures magiques. Les élèves prenaient leurs options dès la deuxième année et le programme des deux autres matières étaient accélérées puisqu'à l'issu de la quatrième année, celles-ci ne faisaient plus partie de l'emploi du temps. Sauf si l'on désirait se spécialiser.

Dumbledore lui avait affirmé d'un ton condescendant qu'il était impossible pour lui d'avoir le niveau des BUSE en seulement quatre années d'apprentissages. Jonathan avait simplement rétorqué que le niveau à Durmstrang était nettement différent qu'à Poudlard étant donné que jusqu'à l'année précédente, uniquement les Sangs-Purs étaient acceptés dans l'école. Les parents commençaient à enseigner à leurs enfants la magie à dix ans, voire neuf ans, abordant ainsi la première année du programme scolaire. Certains avaient déjà même vu quelques sujets de seconde année.

Évidemment, le Directeur avait souri bien que son sourire aimable se soit légèrement effacé après sa réplique. L'homme devait avoir conscience que l'enseignement était tout autre à Durmstrang étant donné que les trois premiers mois de première année étaient destinés à revoir le programme habituellement enseigné, à Poudlard, lors de cette même année mais entière. Ensuite ils entamaient celui concordant à la deuxième année de Poudlard. Ainsi, en quatrième année, le programme de cinquième était déjà bouclé.

Si tout ceci se déroulait ainsi à Durmstrang, c'était pour pouvoir accueillir deux nouvelles matières à partir de la quatrième année: théorie et pratique de la magie blanche et théorie de la magie noire. Toutes les matières non évaluées en quatrième année ainsi que ces deux enseignements obligatoires, étaient notées en cinquième année lors de la deuxième session de BUSE. Le déchargement de matières en début de cinquième année se compensait par l'augmentation d'heures pour chaque option. Jonathan serra les dents: lui n'avait pas vu la cinquième année à Durmstrang.

Jamais il n'avait fait une chose qu'il regrettait autant. Il savait aussi que pour se faire renvoyer de cette Institution, il fallait faire quelque chose de vraiment grave. Car la vie dans cette école ressemblait à des bagarres continuelles et des règlements de compte à longueur de journée. Les professeurs enseignaient uniquement la théorie de la magie noire puisque la pratique avait été prohibée par le gouvernement, mais ils passaient sous silence lorsque les élèves s'entraînaient dans les couloirs. La seule chose qu'ils ne pouvaient accepter était l'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables. Ce que lui et deux de ses amis avaient fait sur un enfant né de Moldu.

-Tu as revu Severus? Chuchota Drago en se penchant vers lui, le sortant soudainement de ses pensées.  
-Non, répondit Jonathan avec inquiétude. Aleksandre m'a semblé vraiment bizarre hier. D'accord, il était malade et il n'allait pas très bien selon ton père mais…  
-Pas très bien? Se moqua Drago. J'espère que mon père plaisantait lorsqu'il a dit ça. Aleksandre était littéralement traumatisé.  
-Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait, Lucius a répondu que c'était une chose que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de savoir.

Drago resta sceptique face à cette réponse mais il n'était pas étonné. Après tout, c'était le genre de répliques que son père utilisait chaque jour pour faire comprendre qu'il était inutile d'insister. Il soupira en jetant une poignée de terre fraîche dans le pot rouge où une plante aux feuilles violettes se mouvait doucement dans une danse langoureuse.

Bien qu'il ait passé la journée de la veille avec son cousin en gardant un ton enthousiaste, Jonathan avait eu du mal à paraître si joyeux. Comment pouvait-il l'être en voyant son petit cousin prostré et accroché à Severus, les yeux rouges et gonflés sous les larmes? Aleksandre avait une place importante dans sa vie alors qu'il ne s'en serait jamais douté après l'avoir rejeté à son arrivé. Mais à présent, il était comme son petit frère et le savoir mal le faisait tout autant souffrir.

Mrs Chourave hurla soudainement son prénom et il sursauta bêtement, surpris. Il lui jeta un regard noir, marmonnant entre ses dents qu'il était bien inutile de s'égosiller ainsi tandis que les Gryffondors ricanaient stupidement autour de lui. Il remarqua également que Drago ricanait silencieusement devant sa dissipation. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il ne remplissait pas le pot de terre puisqu'il la mettait à côté.

-Je déteste Poudlard, grommela Jonathan.  
-Oh, arrête, Poudlard est…  
-Un château rempli d'hypocrites et de crétins congénitaux, coupa le jeune homme en lâchant rageusement une poignée de terre dans le pot. Au moins à Durmstrang, on se battait un coup et tout s'arrangeait. Ah oui et la plupart des professeurs sont séniles, ici! Crois-moi, heureusement qu'Aleksandre est pas dans cette pitoyable école!  
-Je crois qu'il aimerait beaucoup y être au contraire, le contredit calmement Drago. Enfin, c'est bientôt les vacances et je n'ai qu'un mot à dire: vivement.

En effet, les vacances de Noël commençaient dans seize jours puisqu'elles débutaient le vingt décembre. En arrivant à Poudlard, Jonathan avait vraiment été étonné de voir comment les trimestres étaient entrecoupés de nombreuses vacances. À Durmstrang, il n'y avait que les vacances de Noël puis la période estivale pour se reposer.

Ce noël là allait être étrange. Habituellement, les Malefoy et les Snape se réunissaient dans le Manoir des premiers et partageaient un délicieux repas. Chaque année, Jonathan obtenait l'autorisation de dormir avec Drago, ainsi Severus et Elena se retrouvaient contraints de rester également dormir au Manoir Malefoy pour assister au déballage des cadeaux très tôt dans la matinée. Cependant cette année, faire le repas de noël au Manoir Malefoy était exclu au cas où un Mangemort se présenterait à la porte alors qu'Elena, Jonathan et Aleksandre seraient présents. Les deux premiers étaient censés mener une guerre contre Severus tandis qu'il était préférable qu'Aleksandre ne rencontre jamais une personne comme Bellatrix. Surtout que celle-ci appréciait énormément se balader dans le Manoir de sa sœur au grand désarroi de Lucius.

En plus de cela, le Manoir Snape accueillait tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et fêter noël avec eux semblerait vraiment étrange, à la fois à Drago et à Jonathan. Leurs relations avec Weasley et Granger n'avaient pas évolués. Au contraire même, les deux Serpentards menaient discrètement la vie dure à Ronald Weasley depuis que Jonathan s'était battu avec lui. Ils étaient pleins de ressources et savaient rester discrets.

-On va encore devoir acheter des cadeaux, soupira faussement Drago.  
-Ouais, grogna Jonathan. Je sais jamais quoi acheter à Lucius et Oncle Severus. Je pense que c'est vraiment les plus durs à satisfaire! Oh! Mais y a Aleksandre cette année ! Oh par Merlin, comment je vais lui  
trouver un cadeau susceptible de lui plaire?  
-T'as qu'à fouiller dans tes anciens jouets et tu lui emballes une petite voiture… Oh là, je rigole Jon, s'empressa d'assurer le blond en voyant le regard meurtrier que son meilleur ami lui lançait.

**oOo**

-J'aimais pas ma vie. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée et je préférais me dire qu'un jour je partirais loin de tout ça et seul. Que je me ferais une autre vie en me construisant une famille bien et gentille.

Ivan écoutait religieusement Aleksandre qui était assis devant lui. Le garçon avait un regard perdu dans le vide où flottait une flamme de rancœur mais aussi de mélancolie alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Jamais il ne lui avait autant parlé. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais contrairement à d'habitude, il était très calme. Il ne hurlait pas et ne pleurait pas hystériquement. Non, il était tranquille et racontait la manière dont il voyait son passé.

En premier, Aleksandre avait rechigné quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il passerait la journée ensembles. Ivan savait qu'il souhaitait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer et être seul. Mais il ne voulait pas que le garçon s'isole pour traverser cette épreuve. Non seulement c'était son travail de s'occuper d'un patient dans une étape comme celle-ci mais aussi parce qu'il avait promis à Severus qu'en allant se coucher ce soir, Aleksandre serait serein.

Pour le moment, l'enfant lui avouait et lui confessait de nombreuses choses qu'Ivan n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir soutirer. Avec accablement, le médecin s'apercevait qu'avant une bonne dose de tristesse, il y avait bien trop de rancœur et d'amertume en ce garçon. Il n'était pas seulement désespérément triste, il était aussi avide de vengeance et tout comme de reconnaissance. Et ce afin d'effacer toutes les injustices subies.

Malgré lui, Ivan ne pouvait que le comprendre et il trouvait la situation particulièrement ironique. Alors qu'Harry Potter maudissait toute cette attention et cette admiration centrée sur lui, Aleksandre Snape était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'on le considère comme une personne à part entière. Le monde ignorait quel mal il avait infligé à ce garçon.

-J'ai… j'ai toujours rêvé de voyager, racontait Aleksandre la voix tremblante. Et je ne pensais qu'à ça mais je pouvais pas! Je devais rester à Poudlard pour… pour être là… car je n'avais pas le droit d'être ailleurs. Enfin si… être ailleurs c'était aller chez oncle Vernon mais je pouvais pas aller chez lui. Il me détestait tellement alors que… que je n'ai rien fait en fait. Il n'y a que papa… que papa qui est venu pour moi et c'est le seul à m'avoir sauvé.

Bien que sa déontologie l'obligeait à rester professionnel en toutes circonstances, Ivan ne pouvait rester de marbre face au long monologue dans lequel le jeune garçon s'était plongé afin exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait ému de voir qu'elle vie il avait mené. Mais il l'était également car plusieurs semaines plus tôt, le gamin aurait bien été incapable de s'exprimer autant et aussi bien. Il ignorait s'il avait fait quelque chose dans cette guérison qui avançait petit à petit mais Ivan était heureux.

Aleksandre avait beau bégayer et hésiter, le moindre mot qu'il disait le soulageait, le faisant se sentir plus léger. Il passa une main sur son visage pour effacer les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il ne mentait pas. Son père était un super-héro en train d'espionner Voldemort. Mais le célèbre et talentueux Maître des Potions était avant tout, _son héro à lui._ Car il l'avait sauvé et lui avait donné une nouvelle vie avec le goût de tout simplement vivre.

Lorsqu'il était dans sa petite chambre miteuse au 4, Privet Drive, Aleksandre rêvait de disparaître même si cela signifiait mourir. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver sur le lit défoncé que Dudley avait cassé en sautant dessus. Il se rappela les coups de ceintures brûlants sur son dos puis le sexe énorme de l'Oncle Vernon en lui. Il se rappela aussi le nombre de fois où il avait hurlé à l'aide, où il avait appelé Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore.

Rien ne s'était passé.

Personne n'était venu.

Enfin presque.

Seul son père était venu.

* * *

**Voilà, la fin de cette "crise" si je puis dire ^^ Tout s'arrange plus ou moins et Aleksandre montre à quel point il évolue, n'est-ce pas?  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Festivités" bien qu'il soit à prendre à la fois joyeusement et non, ça dépend pour quel personnage! ^^  
En tout cas, un grand merciiii pour toutes vos reviews et à mercredi prochain! =) **


	46. XLVI: Festivités

****

BONJOUR A TOUS,

**Ce _chapitre inattendu_ pour vous faire plaisir -j'espère que c'est le cas en tout cas =)- mais également parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est _mon anniversaire_ ^^ Et j'espère avoir pleins pleins de reviews comme cadeaux pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre qui d'ailleurs fête un anniversaire même si ce n'est en aucun cas une coincidence^^  
Vous comprenez également que de mercredi à aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le temps pour répondre à vos reviews mais j'ose espérer qu'un nouveau chapitre vous satisfait plus ^^  
_Bonne lecture_!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre XLVI: Festivités.

Mike trépignait d'impatience. Mais, alors qu'il essayait d'enlever le foulard couvrant ses yeux, il se reçut une tape sur le haut de la tête qu'il suspecta venir d'Illiana. C'était tout elle de le frapper dès qu'elle le pouvait. Assis sur son lit, le blondinet soupira d'impatience, incapable de rester tranquille. Il bailla un coup, fatigué par la courte nuit qu'il avait passé la veille. Le garçon geignit lamentablement ce qui fit ricaner Aleksandre. Bien qu'il ne le voyait pas, Mike lui tira la langue.

-Alors?  
-Attends! Gronda Jeremy.

Aujourd'hui, mercredi douze décembre, Mike fêtait ses seize ans. Il était définitivement le plus vieux de la bande, c'est pourquoi Illiana, Aleksandre et Jeremy avaient souhaité lui préparer une petite surprise pour son anniversaire. Ils avaient eu le malheur de lui bander les yeux avec un foulard rose appartenant à la jeune fille le temps qu'ils finissaient de préparer leur petite sauterie.

Bien sûr, Mike avait été légèrement déçu de ne pas profiter de son anniversaire avec sa famille, étant donné qu'il était en pleine semaine, mais ses parents lui avaient promis une grande fête le samedi qui venait, à sa plus grande excitation. Il savait que plus le nombre d'invité serait grand, plus le tas de cadeaux augmenterait. Voilà pourquoi il avait même demandé à sa mère d'inviter son horrible tante Lucy dont la fortune faisait saliver d'envie.

Illiana déposa les bougies bleues et rouges sur les vingt petits Fondants du Chaudrons disposés sur une assiette empruntée aux Cuisines. Jeremy n'avait eu qu'à faire un petit tour et étirer ses lèvres pour obtenir discrètement l'assiette en promettant de la ramener avant le dîner. Pour les bougies, Illiana les avait trouvées dans un tiroir chez elle et les avait piquées.

Pendant que la jeune fille finissait d'enfoncer les bâtons de cire dans les gâteaux au chocolat en veillant à ne pas en casser un, Aleksandre terminait de déplacer la table de chevet de Mike pour le mettre à la droite de son lit, juste devant l'endroit où il était assis. Jeremy avait trois paquets cadeaux entre les mains et il les posa autour de l'assiette de gâteaux.

-Inflamare, chuchota Aleksandre.

Une flamme orange sortit de sa baguette magique et enflamma toutes les bougies. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait que c'était un joli anniversaire pour son amoureux. Certes ce n'était pas un gros gâteau magnifique mais plutôt des petits bouts de gâteaux. Dans tous les cas, ils adoraient les Fondants du Chocolat!

Aleksandre grimpa sur le lit, pensant un instant au week-end angoissant qu'il avait passé au Manoir, alors qu'il craignait que l'Oncle Vernon surgisse subitement. Il avait dormi dans le lit de son père avec celui-ci et des cauchemars les avaient réveillés. Mais les Dursley avaient bel et bien quitté le Manoir Snape pour s'installer dans une petite maison au sud de Kingston, dénichée par Remus et Lucius qui s'étaient activés à les faire déguerpir du manoir.

Le retour à l'hôpital, le lundi, s'était passé calmement après un week-end plutôt tendu malgré les efforts de Severus pour le rassurer. Aleksandre avait senti que son père était fier de lui lorsqu'il l'avait quitté en l'embrassant sur la joue et lui souhaitant une bonne semaine. Dire qu'il n'avait plus peur serait mentir mais à présent, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il revoie l'Oncle Vernon. Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il sentait ses jambes flageoler et il s'empressait de penser à autre chose.

Cette séance avec Ivan avait été très calme et il n'avait pas spécialement ressenti le besoin de parler. Il lui avait juste raconté son week-end avant d'évoquer sa première année à Poudlard dans les grandes lignes. Aleksandre avait raconté avec un sourire nostalgique le premier Halloween passé au Château avec l'apparition du Troll causée par Quirrell. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, Aleksandre parlait de Quidditch. Il avait raconté en premier tous ses meilleurs souvenirs comme son premier match gagné. Ses souvenirs étaient encore un peu flous dans son esprit mais il s'était aperçu que certains moments passés étaient revenus dans sa mémoire.

Affichant un grand sourire, Aleksandre passa derrière son amoureux et compta jusqu'à trois avec ses deux autres amis puis détacha doucement le foulard. Mike poussa un cri de surprise enjoué face à son 'gâteau' d'anniversaire et aux trois paquets qui attiraient son attention.

-Fais un vœu! Ordonna Jeremy alors que Mike allait immédiatement souffler les bougies.

Un air concentré peint sur le visage, Mike ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit soudainement, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il se pencha finalement vers les bougies et souffla rapidement, sachant que si quelqu'un découvrait qu'ils avaient invoqué du feu, ils se feraient disputer. Aleksandre applaudit suivi d'Illiana et Jeremy.

-Les cadeaux maintenant! Dirigea Illiana en prenant le paquet de Jeremy qu'elle lui tendit.  
-Merci, répondit le garçon.

Les joues de Mike étaient empourprées à la fois de plaisir et d'embarras. Il déballa le cadeau grossièrement emballé et Aleksandre espéra que son présent serait celui que Mike préférerait parmi les trois. D'une petite boîte marron, Mike sortit une boule de verre qui tourna trois fois dans sa main avant de s'arrêter. Aleksandre reconnut un scrutoscope, ce petit objet infernal qui se mettait à siffler et à tourner sur lui-même à chaque fois qu'une personne malhonnête se trouvait à proximité. Mike remercia joyeusement Jeremy en examinant longuement le petit objet magique. Évidemment, les deux garçons ne s'embrassèrent pas, trouvant cela _dégoûtant _et pour les bébés!

Le deuxième cadeau que Mike ouvrit fut celui d'Illiana que sa mère avait choisi. C'était un grand encrier bleu avec une jolie plume blanche. Au début, Aleksandre resta sceptique face à ce choix de cadeau. Ils savaient tous que Mike et l'école, ce n'était pas le grand amour, alors pourquoi lui offrir du matériel pour étudier? Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Illiana en attente d'explication car l'encre n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

-C'est une encre auto-correctrice, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle corrige toutes les fautes d'orthographes. Comme ça, t'en feras plus pendant les contrôles.

Un sourire espiègle fendit le visage de Mike qui accumulait les fautes sur ses parchemins à une vitesse affolante. Ensuite, Illiana sortit un sac ressemblant à une petite bourse et lorsque Mike l'ouvrit, il vit un ensemble de friandises sorcières. Il piocha dedans avec gourmandise et distribua un Fizwibiz à chacun. Ils voulurent en reprendre un autre mais Aleksandre rappela qu'il y avait encore vingt Fondants du Chaudron à manger et qu'ils devraient se dépêcher pour être à l'heure à l'activité où ils s'étaient inscrits. Jeremy l'approuva et le pressa de donner son cadeau à Mike.

Le fait qu'ils soient des amoureux, amusait grandement Jeremy qui répétait à longueur de journée 'oh les amoureux' pour s'adresser à eux. À chaque fois, les joues d'Aleksandre se teintaient de rouge mais Mike l'avait défendu en donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia de Jeremy. Depuis, il se retenait de faire de telles remarques.

Timidement, Aleksandre prit son cadeau qui lui semblait un peu ridicule tout à coup parce que les bonbons étaient une bonne idée, tout comme l'encre et le scrutoscope. Il le tendit à Mike qui l'attrapa avec un grand sourire. C'était Narcissa qui avait fait le papier cadeau, c'est pourquoi il était aussi soigneusement emballé. Aleksandre espérait que les différents jeux de cartes le satisferaient.

-Merci! S'exclama celui-ci.

Dans l'euphorie du moment, Mike se pencha vers lui et happa ses lèvres presque violemment. Aleksandre ouvrit les yeux en grand, surpris avant d'embrasser à son tour le garçon, les joues brûlantes parce qu'il entendait le ricanement de Jeremy à côté de lui. Après tout, Mike et lui ne se faisaient jamais de bisous devant les autres parce que les amoureux faisaient cela discrètement. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de Mike, il songea qu'il était pressé d'arriver au vingt mars pour fêter son anniversaire et avoir enfin seize ans! Ça allait être génial d'avoir encore une année de plus, et il savait qu'il atteindrait cet âge avant tout le monde puisque Drago était né au mois de juin et Jonathan en avril. Il serait bientôt majeur! Et il aurait des cadeaux… et un bon gâteau.

Une fois que les Fondants du Chaudron furent rapidement engloutis, les quatre enfants remarquèrent que l'heure de l'activité était arrivée. En riant, ils quittèrent la petite chambre d'Aleksandre et de Jeremy où leur petite fête s'était improvisée. C'était une après-midi spéciale intitulée '_cadeaux de noël_' afin qu'ils créent et bricolent des petits cadeaux à offrir à leur famille. Aleksandre voulait surtout être capable d'offrir un petit quelque chose à son père et à Elena mais s'il avait le temps, donner un cadeau à Drago, Jonathan, Lucius et Narcissa, serait génial.

-Alors, les enfants, je vous montre ce que vous pouvez faire, déclara Jack en venant près de leur table, et après vous ferez votre choix.

En entrant dans la salle, les quatre amis s'étaient aperçus avec effarement que la pièce était bondée. Évidemment, les enfants n'avaient guère de chance de pouvoir acheter un cadeau à leur parent mais pouvoir leur en offrir tout de même un leur faisaient plaisir. Ils s'étaient alors installés dans un petit coin au calme alors que tous s'agglutinaient au centre de la salle, excités. Par chance, Jack les avait repérés. Comme toujours, les enfants n'aimaient pas se retrouver au milieu de beaucoup de monde et être seuls les contentaient, surtout pour Aleksandre.

L'infirmier leur fit un sourire en tirant une chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Dans ses bras, une pile de feuille vacilla dangereusement jusqu'à ce qu'il les pose sur la table.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire donc réfléchissez bien car une fois que vous aurez choisi, vous ne pourrez pas changer, prévint Jack. Tout d'abord, les cartes magiques de noël.  
-C'est tout nous qu'on fabrique? Demanda Illiana.  
-Oui, c'est vous qui fabriquez tout, sauf le matériel évidemment. Une carte magique est une feuille cartonnée que vous pliez en deux avant de dessiner dessus puis vous pourrez lancer des charmes pour l'animer. Ensuite, vous marquez un petit mot à l'intérieur pour la personne choisie.

Aleksandre et Jeremy échangèrent un regard, impatients de commencer mais Jack avait de nombreuses fabrications à leur proposer. Il y eut ensuite les animaux en laine qui consistaient à découper des pelotes de laines différentes pour ensuite les coller et colorier ainsi des animaux dessinés sur des feuilles. Jack leur proposa de créer des bracelets tressés, des boules de noël, un petit arbre décoratif, des cadres photos avec des bonbons collés dessus mais aussi des boîtes à gâteaux avec une boîte en métal où ils devaient coller différents motifs dessus et bien d'autres choses.

Jack resta patient tandis que les quatre enfants se chamaillaient pour trouver le meilleur cadeau à faire. En voyant leurs esprits s'échauffer, il proposa d'établir une liste où ils inscriraient chaque personne à qui ils voulaient offrir un cadeau. Au bout de dix minutes de débat, tous trouvèrent enfin quels objets ils allaient en premier fabriquer.

Excité à l'idée d'offrir des cadeaux aux autres, Aleksandre décida de commencer par le cadeau d'Elena qu'il avait choisi étant le plus difficile: l'arbre décoratif aux fausses fleurs roses en papier mâché. Jack lui avait assuré que si jamais le temps lui manquait pour terminer tous ses cadeaux, il l'aiderait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci revint en ramenant le matériel nécessaire pour chacun, leur donnant les dernières consignes de sécurité.

-Vous ne jouez pas avec les ciseaux même si le bout est rond, rappela t-il. Et si vous n'arrivez pas à faire quelque chose, appelez-moi. Aleksandre et Illiana, vous avez besoin de faire du papier mâché donc vous venez à cet atelier dans vingt minutes. Lis bien les instructions avant de commencer.

Un grand silence concentré plana entre eux le temps que chacun prenait connaissances des différentes instructions. Aleksandre regarda le petit pot marron qu'il avait devant les yeux. Le papier mâché allait décorer l'arbre mais il servirait aussi à faire des boules assez grosses semblables à des bourgeons d'arbres. Le tout devrait donner un ensemble compact mais très joli. Tout comme lui, Illiana avait choisi d'offrir un faux arbre à sa mère mais elle grimaçait déjà, ne comprenant pas tout. Les activités comme celle-ci, étaient pour les enfants un moyen de s'occuper et de se détendre en dehors des heures de cours et de thérapie mais elles les encourageaient aussi beaucoup à l'autonomie ainsi qu'à apprendre à se servir de leurs doigts.

-Il faut mettre le tronc en premier, expliqua Aleksandre en prenant les deux bâtons de cannelles reliés. Tu les mets dans le pot et après tu mets de la fausse terre et de la fausse herbe.

Cependant, il était très difficile de tenir à la fois le tronc de l'arbre et de mettre la terre et l'herbe dans le pot. Gentiment, Mike qui commençait une carte de noël magique pour son grand frère, tint le tronc pendant qu'il remplissait le pot. Aleksandre lui fit un grand sourire et rougissant, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux un quart de seconde.

Ceci fait, il repensa à sa conversation avec Lucius avant le départ avec son père au chemin de traverse sur Mike. Avec le lendemain désastreux en raison de l'arrivée impromptue des Dursley au Manoir, Aleksandre n'avait pu poser toutes ses questions à son père. Pourquoi paraissait-il détester Mike? Pourtant, il n'était pas méchant, Mike! C'était décidé, il allait bientôt demander à son père pourquoi il regardait aussi méchamment son amoureux. Après tout, si Mike et lui étaient des vrais amoureux comme Lucius et Narcissa, ils allaient se marier un jour et son père avait intérêt à l'aimer!

Lorsque Jonathan et Drago étaient restés avec lui durant toute la journée dans les appartements de son père à Poudlard, Aleksandre avait refusé de leur parler de Mike. Car, en premier lieu, c'était embarrassant de dire qu'il embrassait quelqu'un d'autre, de faire comme les grands. Mais aussi parce que son père n'aimait pas Mike alors il valait mieux ne pas en parler devant lui, n'est ce pas? Aleksandre sourit en réfléchissant à tout cela.

Était-ce parce que le garçon qu'il avait choisi comme amoureux était Mike qu'il ne l'aimait pas? Est-ce que son père préférait qu'il ait un amoureux comme Drago? Jonathan était son cousin, ils ne pouvaient pas être amoureux! Entre membres d'une même famille, cela ne se faisait pas alors il ne restait plus que Drago mais peut-être que le blondinet avait une petite amie à Poudlard. Était-ce possible que Drago ait des amoureux ou amoureuses?

-C'est bon, remercia Aleksandre. Y a assez de terre maintenant. J'peux mettre l'herbe tout seul.

Aleksandre reprit dans le fil de ses pensées pendant que Mike retournait à sa carte. Embrasser Drago serait gênant. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre d'assez gentil, et en plus de cela Drago était plutôt beau. Et il ne voulait pas faire cela avec une fille. Beurk! Le simple fait qu'Illiana le prenne dans ses bras le rebutait alors poser ses lèvres dessus… double beurk!

-Aleksandre! Illiana! Nous allons préparer le papier mâché, appela Stella. Venez par là.  
-Tu touches pas mon pot! Prévint Aleksandre à l'encontre de Jeremy.

Jeremy lui tira la langue pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers Stella qui allait leur apprendre à préparer du papier mâché avec de la farine.

**oOo**

Alors qu'Aleksandre mettait un peu de farine dans un verre, Gabriel boucla sa valise. Il jeta un dernier regard nerveux à son réveil annonçant presque dix-sept heures. Il devait quitter la maison avant que ses grands-parents ne reviennent. Fébrilement, il passa une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux blonds tressés jusqu'à la taille puis sortit sa baguette magique. D'un sortilège murmuré, sa valise rapetissa et il put la mettre dans le sac à dos qu'il allait prendre avec lui.

Gabriel descendit les marches de l'escalier et se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée. Ses grands-parents possédaient une grande maison dont ils se vantaient sans cesse auprès de leurs amis sans que ceux-ci ne sachent qu'en réalité, c'était le père de Gabriel, soit leur fils, qui leur avait offert cette demeure quelques années après avoir obtenu le poste de Ministre des affaires étrangères magiques.

Son train partait environ une heure plus tard et il avait appelé un taxi qui allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il était trop jeune pour transplaner et prendre la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre aussi loin pouvait être dangereux. De toute manière, il ignorait ce qu'il allait faire, une fois descendue du train à Londres.

Non seulement, il serait en Angleterre mais en plus de cela, du côté Moldu. Il allait devoir trouver le Chemin de Traverse mais par chance son père qui voyageait beaucoup en raison de son travail lui avait parlé du Chaudron Baveur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver ce pub et ensuite, il irait voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de l'aide.

-Bonjour M'sieur, salua le conducteur. Laissez, je m'occupe de la valise. Montez dans la voiture.

Avec un sourire timide, Gabriel se déchargea de sa grosse valise en la tendant au chauffeur de taxi qui venait d'arriver. Il monta dans la voiture, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être fasciné par l'engin Moldu. Assis à l'arrière de l'automobile, sur les sièges en tissu, Gabriel regarda une dernière fois la grande maison dans ce quartier Moldu tout en caressant l'ours en peluche de sa petite sœur qu'il ne quittait plus depuis le drame.

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et il sentit l'air lui manquer à un moment, pris par une trop forte émotion. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Il quittait Beauxbâtons. Il quittait le peu de famille qui lui restait depuis l'incendie ayant ravagé son appartement. Incendie criminel, déclenché par les Mangemorts pour des raisons un peu floues pour lui.

-À la gare s'il vous plaît, demanda t-il.

_Et direction Poudlard_! Rajouta intérieurement Gabriel.

**oOo**

Bellatrix tressaillit. La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres était effrayante. Il dégageait une aura puissante, noire et imposante qui alourdissait l'air. À un moment, la Mangemorte se sentit même suffoquer tant l'air, emprunt de colère, était irrespirable. Nagini siffla quelque chose et Bellatrix eut la nausée. Cet animal la dégoûtait plus que tout.

La seule personne capable de plonger dans une telle fureur le Lord Noir, mis à part Dumbledore, était bien sûr Potter. Le Survivant toujours introuvable. Voldemort était encore plus dangereux et menaçant depuis qu'il avait la certitude que Potter était vivant et qu'un lien bien plus fort que prévu les unissait. Seuls les membres du cercle savaient cela et c'étaient eux, évidemment, qui subissaient la colère du Maître.

Alors que les recherches destinées à retrouver Potter avaient été abandonnées quelques semaines plus tôt, la découverte poussée du lien avait déclenché une nouvelle fois l'obsession du Lord pour le Survivant. La plupart des Mangemorts étaient envoyés à travers le pays. Notamment ceux qui n'avaient pas une grande importance au ministère ou autre. Et les plans pour faire tomber le Ministère étaient mis de côté. Cependant, Potter était introuvable. Aucun sortilège, ni carte, ni rien ne permettait de le retrouver.

-Je dois le retrouver, siffla Voldemort, ses yeux rouges plissés de colère. Il est vivant! Je veux des pistes! Cherchez partout, bande d'incapables!

Dans la Salle du Trône, il y avait uniquement Bellatrix, Lucius et Rodolphus qui attendaient nerveusement que la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'atténue, espérant ne pas recevoir un sortilège sans aucune raison.

-Lucius! Beugla soudainement Voldemort.  
-Oui, Maître? Demanda prudemment le blond, la tête baissée au sol en signe de soumission.  
-Un lien me relie à cet immonde gamin, trouve comment je dois le manipuler.  
-Mais…  
-Endoloris!

La vague de douleur se projeta sur Lucius qui tomba immédiatement à genoux, ses dents mordant fortement ses lèvres pour se retenir de hurler. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes tandis que chacun de ses membres le faisait souffrir. Il commença à convulser et le Lord maintint le sortilège. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche et hurla de toutes ses forces pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lève l'impardonnable.

Haletant et tremblant, Lucius mit une minute à se relever. Il entendit Bellatrix ricaner silencieusement à côté de lui. L'aristocrate blond chancela mais réussit à rester sur ses pieds, la tête toujours au sol. Un sentiment de rage l'envahit et ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il faisait tout pour garder le contrôle de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas que ses pensées atteignent l'esprit du Lord.

-Trouve, ordonna simplement Voldemort.  
-Bien Maître.  
-Et je veux voir ton fils durant ces vacances.

Rien ne montra que Lucius avait entendu la requête du Maître si ce n'est un bref hochement de tête. Cependant, l'homme sentit un vertige le saisir et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas tituber pendant que le Lord donnait des instructions à Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Sa respiration déjà erratique par le sortilège s'accéléra alors que l'image de Drago s'imposa dans son esprit.

Oh Merlin ! Déjà?

* * *

**Voilà! Chapitre beaucoup plus léger au début que les précedents, un peu moins à la fin! Annonciateur de ce qu'il plane au dessus de la tête de nos habitants du Manoir!  
Est-ce que vous avez aimés?  
A mercredi prochain!  
Bisous **


	47. XLVII: Retrouvailles familiales

**Chapitre XLVII: Retrouvailles familiales.**

Aleksandre était assis tranquillement sur une chaise en métal dans le Hall. À ses pieds se trouvait son sac plus garni que jamais. Ses jambes balançaient dans le vide alors qu'il regardait le joli bracelet noir et rouge autour de son poignet. Un sourire embarrassé apparut sur son visage et il jeta un regard furtif autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le voyait s'extasier sur le cadeau de Mike. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air stupidement niais face aux autres élèves mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir euphorique à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le simple petit bracelet.

En premier, il avait été horriblement gêné lorsque Mike lui avait tendu un paquet grossièrement emballé. Honteux de ne pas avoir pensé à lui faire un cadeau pour noël. Le blond l'avait rassuré en le pressant d'ouvrir, anxieux de savoir si ce présent lui plaisait. Excité par l'idée de recevoir un cadeau, Aleksandre avait littéralement arraché le papier d'une main tremblante et hésitante avant de trouver ce petit bracelet tressé.

-Comme ça, on a le même! S'était exclamé Mike en agitant son poignet sous son nez. J'en ai fait un pour toi et un pour moi!

Un bisou timide mais plein de gratitude avait été le cadeau de Mike, qui l'avait accueilli avec joie. Mis à part son père et Elena, personne ne lui avait jamais offert un cadeau. C'était tellement… touchant. Il en avait presque pleuré… bon en étant honnête, il avait pleuré mais pas devant Mike pour ne pas se ridiculiser. À la place, Aleksandre avait couru jusqu'au bureau d'Ivan pour sangloter dans ses bras en racontant que son petit ami lui avait fait un cadeau. Le psychiatre l'avait gentiment taquiné tout en prenant soin de lui rappeler qu'il était tout à fait normal d'offrir un cadeau à une personne qu'on apprécie et que rien en retour n'était attendu.

À présent, Aleksandre attendait patiemment que son père arrive pour le ramener à la maison. Les vacances débutaient enfin et il était surexcité à l'idée de revoir Jonathan et Drago qui étaient arrivés la veille au Manoir. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis cette horrible journée où les Dursley étaient arrivés à l'improviste et les deux garçons lui manquaient terriblement. Aleksandre espérait que ce sentiment était réciproque même s'il n'oserait jamais interroger son cousin là-dessus.

La veille au soir, l'hôpital avait fêté noël, les autorisant même à se coucher bien plus tard que d'habitude. Il se sentait à la fois fatigué par sa courte nuit et excité de rentrer chez lui. Enfin, c'était cette soirée qui expliquait le fait que ce ne soit pas un vendredi soir que son père venait le chercher mais un samedi matin. Jeremy était déjà parti avec son père bien que leur relation soit encore tendue depuis leur dernière altercation. Aleksandre était vraiment content de ne jamais se disputer avec son père comme cela survenait régulièrement chez son meilleur ami. Quant à Mike, c'était son grand frère qui était venu le chercher tandis qu'Illiana était repartie avec sa mère.

Depuis, le garçon attendait calmement son père, se demandant si ce dernier l'avait oublié. Était-ce possible? Aleksandre pouffa à cette idée. Il était certain que son père ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Et de toute manière, Ivan pouvait l'appeler à tout moment. Lorsque Mélissa passa près de lui avec sa mère qui tirait une petite valise rouge, il lui adressa un faible sourire timide. Il détourna rapidement les yeux pour les reposer sur le sol blanc du Hall. Il se disait que tant que Jeremy, Mike et Illiana étaient présents à l'école, il se fichait pas mal de ses autres camarades même si Ivan lui conseillait toujours de s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais pourquoi faire? Il avait déjà des amis.

Le psychiatre était justement en train de parler avec les parents d'un de ses patients, un garçon qu'Aleksandre jugea avoir approximativement treize ans. Il passa une main sur son visage en observant celui du garçon. Il se sentait _si_ petit, _si_ jeune. Pourquoi Jonathan avait les traits du visage beaucoup plus marqués et si masculins alors que lui paraissait si enfantin? Sa gorge se serra un instant mais il s'empressa d'occuper son esprit en reportant ses yeux sur son psychiatre. Auparavant, il était plutôt jaloux lorsque Ivan devait s'occuper d'autres enfants mais petit à petit, il avait compris que l'homme y était obligé puisque c'était son métier… même s'il préférait l'idée qu'Ivan ne soit qu'à lui. C'était une idée très agréable.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

La voix qui surgit brusquement à sa droite le fit sursauter mais un sourire éclaira aussitôt son visage en reconnaissant son père dans son éternelle robe noire superposée en dessous d'une chaude cape d'hiver. Des cernes violettes entouraient ses yeux et il paraissait s'être réveillé peu de temps auparavant. C'était étrange. Habituellement, il était réveillé avant tout le monde.

Aleksandre ouvrit ses bras pour le serrer brièvement contre lui puis il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Un large sourire sur le visage, il détailla le visage de son père avec plus d'attention. Pourquoi semblait t-il aussi fatigué? Severus s'était agenouillé pour être à sa hauteur et ce mouvement lui arracha une grimace douloureuse, inquiétant davantage son fils qui fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

-Comment vas-tu?  
-C'est les vacances, répondit joyeusement le garçon en songeant aux cadeaux qui prenaient beaucoup de place dans son sac. C'est les vacances pour plein de jours!  
-Seulement une quinzaine, rit Severus.  
-Bah c'est déjà ça! Rétorqua sèchement Aleksandre en levant le nez.

Face à ce comportement typiquement Serpentard, Severus sourit affectueusement à son fils. Finalement, Remus n'avait pas tort: plus les semaines passaient, plus son garçon lui ressemblait. Tout du moins, dans la limite du raisonnable. Severus espérait sincèrement que jamais Aleksandre ne deviendrait un homme comme lui. Si tel était le cas, un puissant sentiment de culpabilité l'envahirait.

Severus secoua doucement la tête, conscient que ses pensées s'accordaient avec son humeur morose. Il passa une main sur la joue du garçon avant de se redresser, fouillant du regard le Hall pour trouver le psychiatre de son fils. il soupira en le voyant occupé avec un autre parent. Combien de temps cette entrevue allait-elle durer? En raison du départ en vacance de tous les élèves, un remue ménage bruyant agitait le Hall de l'hôpital.

La fatigue l'écrasait et s'il avait pu, Severus serait resté terré sous ses couettes chaudes et moelleuses. Mais il avait dû venir jusqu'ici pour chercher Aleksandre de bonne heure. Puis il devrait encore faire un rapport à Dumbledore avec qui ses relations étaient extrêmement tendues depuis ses sous-entendus désagréables. Il aurait également à s'occuper avec Lucius de chercher désespérément un moyen d'empêcher Drago de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les quinze jours à venir, tout en rassurant Narcissa et en surveillant Elena qui flirtait outrageusement avec Black. Sa journée était complètement remplie et prendre du repos après avoir reçu une bonne dose de sortilège doloris la veille était malheureusement impossible.

-Papa, qu'est ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Aleksandre en tirant sur sa robe pour attirer l'attention sur lui.  
-Rien Aleksandre, mentit l'homme en souriant. Je suis simplement un peu fatigué.  
-Ah, tu as fais la fête aussi? Avec Jeremy, on a dormi très très tard. Et y a eu le repas de noël avec des bûches. J'ai repris plusieurs parts au chocolat et à la vanille!

Avec plaisir, Severus accueillit le flot de paroles interminables d'Aleksandre en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de lui. Tout était le bienvenu pour lui changer les idées. La soirée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était pas terminée sur des joyeuses salutations, loin de là, mais plutôt avec un ensemble de cris de douleurs et une voix sifflante répétant le sortilège endoloris.

Maladroitement, Aleksandre posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son père et continua à parler, à raconter cette merveilleuse soirée où une dinde rôtie avait été servie puis du pudding et encore de la bûche. Il y eut ensuite un silence et Severus tourna la tête vers le psychiatre de son fils, mécontent de l'attente. Il trouva l'homme, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, visiblement en train de se disputer avec les parents face à eux. -'_Finalement, attendre dans ce lieu n'est pas terrible_, songea Severus en fermant les yeux, fatigué'-.

Contrairement à son père qui était épuisé, Aleksandre était parfaitement réveillé. Il était pressé de rentrer à la maison, de retrouver sa chambre et son cousin. Néanmoins, le garçon craignait un peu d'être loin d'Ivan. Depuis que ce dernier savait pour son passé, et son véritable nom, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et l'adolescent en était le premier satisfait. Il n'avait pas peur qu'Ivan soit déçu, triste ou même en colère face à ses confessions tandis que parler de certaines choses avec d'autres personnes étaient périlleux.

Il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'Aleksandre ne voulait pas partager avec son père. Ses cauchemars par exemple ou bien le plaisir malsain mêlée à la colère qui le transperçait lorsqu'il se blessait volontairement. L'idée même d'en discuter avec lui le gênait, l'embarrassait. Quel parent voulait d'un fils qui trouvait son bonheur en s'arrachant la peau? Ivan ne pouvait que s'en ficher puisqu'il n'était pas son fils!

-Papa, pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête des fois? Demanda soudainement Aleksandre en se reculant pour pouvoir regarder dans les yeux de l'homme, qui s'était crispé.

En fait, Severus avait gardé les raisons de ces 'crises' sans les partager avec Aleksandre, profitant du fait que l'enfant ne s'en préoccupait pas. Inutile de l'inquiéter encore plus que tous ses tracas quotidiens! Dès qu'Ivan avait appris la vérité sur son fils, Severus l'avait mis dans la confidence de ce lien étrange et incongru que se partageaient Voldemort et Aleksandre. Évidemment, l'homme avait confié qu'il n'avait jamais entendu une situation semblable. Il lui avait juste promis de l'appeler si cela se déclenchait à l'école.

Pensant à cette cicatrice qui agissait comme un lien, Severus repensa aux paroles de Dumbledore quelques semaines plus tôt. Entendre le vieil homme dire d'un ton serein qu'Harry Potter était le seul à pouvoir défaire Lord Voldemort avait été un réel choc suivi d'une sourde douleur pour lui. Aleksandre était son fils, son enfant. Il pouvait bien reprendre son ancienne identité, pour lui rien ne changerait. Le garçon pouvait bien s'appeler Aleksandre, Harry ou encore Benjamin ou autre stupide prénom, il était son fils.

Honnêtement, si Lucius n'avait pas été présent pour calmer son élan, Severus aurait été capable de baffer Dumbledore pour évoquer aussi légèrement la vie d'un adolescent. Était-ce cela que disait la prophétie de façon claire? Cette même prophétie qu'il avait répété des années auparavant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le mettant ainsi involontairement sur la piste des Potter? Est-ce qu'Aleksandre devait tuer Voldemort pour redonner la paix à ce monde? Pourquoi tout devait être terriblement compliqué et douloureux?

Et comment, lui, était-il censé rester de marbre face à cette nouvelle? Il était un humain ayant des sentiments, contrairement à ce que Dumbledore pensait. Leurs relations étaient glaciales depuis cette soirée où le vieil homme ne s'était pas privé pour lui rappeler que son rôle d'espion devait passer avant son fils! L'idée même de sacrifier un enfant lui donnait la nausée! Et le fait que cet enfant soit le sien, suffisait pour le faire mettre dans tous ces états. Évidemment, Severus ne pouvait pas interroger directement le directeur sans éveiller ses soupçons.

-Je préfère que nous en parlions à la maison, chuchota Severus en passant sa main dans les mèches d'Aleksandre qui cachait ses yeux, les remettant derrière son oreille. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous entende discuter de cela.  
-D'accord… mais c'est Voldemort, pas vrai?

Les yeux fixés sur son père, Aleksandre le vit grimacer lorsqu'il prononça le nom de l'homme sans le moindre tremblement ni l'once d'une crainte. Il n'avait pas été élevé dans l'optique où prononcer le nom de Lord Voldemort apportait la malédiction et la peur. Mais son père qui allait pourtant l'espionner, ne supportait pas de l'entendre dire à voix haute. Oser même penser ce nom était indécent, surtout pour un Mangemort qui devait fidélité et respect à son Lord. Bien malgré lui, ce sens de pensée était toujours imprimé en lui.

Severus soupira, comprenant sa curiosité face à cet étrange phénomène. Il ne pouvait clairement pas lui refuser des réponses alors que le Hall de l'hôpital était plutôt vide, et surtout, ils étaient isolés puisqu'Aleksandre avait tendance à s'asseoir dans les coins reculés des pièces pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Encore une mauvaise habitude dont il avait des difficultés à se débarrasser.

-C'est vrai, approuva t-il. C'est lui.  
-C'est pour ça que ça me fait mal juste là, déduisit Aleksandre en posant deux doigts sur l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa cicatrice, toujours dissimulé par un fort sortilège.  
-Je pense que la douleur part en effet d'ici.  
-Je crois… je crois que…des fois ça fait mal parce qu'y a de la colère, tenta d'expliquer le garçon, le nez légèrement plissé sous l'effort pour trouver les mots à ce qu'il ressentait. Et des fois, ça vient tout seul comme la dernière fois dans la neige. Je riais et hop… ça a fait mal.

Concentré, le Maître des potions enregistra le moindre mot que prononçait Aleksandre. _Je riais_. _La_ _colère_. Est-ce que cette connexion marchait grâce à des émotions? Peu de sentiments s'appliquaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait bien sur la haine et la colère, quelque fois une joie malsaine mais rien de plus. Aleksandre était différent. Dû à son instabilité psychologique, il passait par un tas d'émotion en seulement une journée et cela devait parfois activer la connexion. Par Merlin, mais comment marchait réellement ce fichu lien?

Aleksandre ferma un instant les yeux pour se rappeler de la dernière fois où sa tête lui avait fait si mal. C'était cinq jours plus tôt. Il était en train de se doucher en même temps que Jeremy et pendant leur bataille de shampoing, mouillant au passage toute la petite pièce et la remplissant de mousse, une douleur fulgurante avait traversé son front avant de disparaître soudainement. Un instant, une demi-seconde même, la colère l'avait saisi avant de retomber brusquement, sans aucune explication. En fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention puisque la sensation avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue!

Inconsciemment, sa main se porta à son front et il frotta doucement la peau lisse qui aurait dû être rêche, là où sa cicatrice se trouvait. Aleksandre appréciait vraiment le fait de ne pas sentir la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ne lui avait apporté que soucis et tristesse. Il se souvenait vaguement que ce trait physique incongru lui plaisait lorsqu'il était enfant. Les Dursley avaient pu le priver de tout: de nourriture, d'affaires scolaires potables, de vêtements et même de cheveux, mais pas de sa cicatrice qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à dissimuler à leur plus grande rage.

Encore une chose que le monde magique avait détruit. C'était fou ce qu'il avait appris à haïr cette simple cicatrice avec le temps! En plus de cela, Aleksandre avait l'impression que Voldemort s'imposait de plus en plus dans sa vie. Tout d'abord, le cauchemar étrange avec Lucius puis les douleurs atroces partant de sa cicatrice pour se propager dans toute sa tête et le jeu d'espionnage auquel les Malefoy et son père se livraient. N'était-ce pas dangereux? Héroïque certes, mais peut-être un peu dangereux!

-Je suis vraiment navré, s'excusa Ivan en s'approchant d'eux à grandes enjambées. Vous auriez pu rentrer chez vous et je vous aurais contacté par cheminée.

L'homme avait l'air passablement furieux et il jetait encore des regards noirs par dessus son épaule, les lèvres plissées en une fine ligne blanche. Ses yeux marron lançaient des éclairs mais il semblait retrouver son calme de seconde en seconde comme le démontrait l'affaissement de ses épaules. Ivan n'appréciait pas les gens qui n'osaient pas affronter la vérité et l'évidence. Il comprenait parfaitement que la situation des parents de tous ces enfants était compliquée et émotionnellement dure. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils ne devaient pas accepter le fait que leur enfant soit handicapé. Le psychiatre lui-même ne souhaitait pas devenir le père d'un enfant retardé mentalement, bien que s'en occuper, était son métier. Mais si c'était le cas, et il doutait sincèrement avoir un jour un enfant, il prendrait ses responsabilités et cesserait de les repousser continuellement dans un vain espoir de guérison.

Severus haussa les épaules en se levant douloureusement pour le saluer. Il se figea un instant, s'étonnant lui-même par son manque de remarques sarcastiques et acerbes qui lui venaient habituellement naturellement aux lèvres. Par Salazar, il devait vraiment être las et fatigué pour ne pas se mettre en rogne pour cette si longue attente. Après tout, la patience n'était pas une qualité qu'on pouvait lui attribuer facilement, sauf lorsqu'il préparait une potion!

-Voici ce dont je vous avais parlé Severus, expliqua Ivan en tendant un épais dossier à l'homme qui l'attrapa avec un hochement de tête.

Bien vite, Aleksandre se désintéressa de la discussion des deux hommes à propos de ses progrès impressionnants des derniers mois. Vraiment, pourquoi les adultes parlaient-ils toujours dans un langage différent et compliqué? Progrès en quoi? Il était toujours nul en potion et détesterait cette matière jusqu'à la fin de sa vie! Surtout parce que tous les professeurs qui lui avaient enseigné les potions étaient incapables et stupides et… il se figea, la main plaquée contre la bouche, honteux de ses pensées qui se dirigeaient vers son père.

En étant honnête, Aleksandre ne pouvait cacher le fait qu'il avait réellement détesté l'homme. Il avait même souhaité sa mort à de nombreuses reprises pour répondre à la haine que lui envoyait Severus. Mais les choses avaient tellement changé, et en si peu de temps! Il avait quitté Poudlard en saluant normalement ses amis, abattu par la mort de Cédric et par le fait de retourner chez les Dursley mais impatient d'être à nouveau le premier septembre. Tout ceci s'était déroulé sans qu'il ne se doute qu'il finirait par être sauvé de son Oncle par son exécrable professeur de potion, lui offrant ainsi une vie d'inconnu et une famille.

Les potions étaient horribles mais pas son père.

-Papa! S'écria Aleksandre en attirant l'attention sur lui.  
-Oui? S'enquit immédiatement l'homme, se tournant vers son fils qui entoura sa taille à l'aide de ses bras.  
-Je t'aime!  
-Ah… euh, moi aussi mon cœur, assura maladroitement Severus, le rouge aux joues.

Ivan rit de l'impulsion tout à fait enfantine d'Aleksandre, cassant la légère gêne de Severus qui sentait son cœur battre vivement contre sa poitrine, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui déclare aussi joyeusement son amour pour lui. C'était même plutôt rare et remontait à l'époque où Regulus, perpétuellement joyeux, lui répétait ces petits mots. Il ne voyait vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout, Lucius lui déclarer à quel point leur amitié était forte et importante. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres en imaginant l'aristocrate lui prononcer des mots doux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Aleksandre saluait joyeusement Ivan qui le remercia pour son cadeau de noël. Leanne, une infirmière très gentille, l'avait aidé à confectionner une carte magique pour son psychiatre à la dernière minute. Les joues du garçon s'embrasèrent de gêne et il cacha son visage dans la lourde robe de son père qui se moqua gentiment de lui.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Aleksandre cria, pour se faire entendre à travers le vent, qu'il était heureux de rentrer à la maison. Severus qui marchait rapidement, tenant dans sa main droite le lourd sac de l'enfant, poussa un soupir en le voyant s'émerveiller de la tempête de neige qui s'abattait sur eux. Emmitouflé dans son chaud blouson, il tirait la langue en marchant doucement pour essayer d'attraper quelques flocons de neige blancs sans se soucier de Severus qui avançait rapidement, grelottant de froid.

-Regarde papa!! S'extasia Aleksandre en tirant la langue vers lui. Je crois j'en eu un!!

Et malgré le froid qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements, le faisant trembloter pitoyablement, Severus laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres et il acquiesça. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son fils, tiens… mourir de froid pendant que celui-ci s'amusait à essayer d'avaler de la neige.

Finalement, Aleksandre arriva jusqu'à lui en sautillant, des flocons parsemant ses cheveux. Il sourit de toutes ses dents au professeur qui s'empressa de l'attirer vers lui pour transplaner avant qu'une nouvelle idée ne lui traverse l'esprit. Il ne comptait pas rester dans le Parc de cet hôpital pendant des heures! Le garçon tendit les bras vers lui, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Et Severus se demanda qui lui avait appris à faire cette mine de chiot battue pour le convaincre. Le prénom de son meilleur ami s'imposa dans son esprit, foutu blond. Il grogna en se penchant pour soulever son fils et le caler fermement contre sa hanche.

Un tourbillon de neige se forma à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient lorsque ils transplanèrent.

-Ça donne envie de vomir!

L'exclamation d'Aleksandre résonna bizarrement dans l'entrée du Manoir Snape et le garçon pouffa derrière sa main. Le Manoir était étrangement silencieux et il s'aperçut qu'il était tout juste dix heures du matin et que tous devaient encore dormir, mis à part les adultes évidemment.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée puis Jonathan apparut dans un pyjama vert, ses cheveux noirs encore ébouriffés par le sommeil. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour les débarrasser du reste de son sommeil, un grand sourire éclairant son visage puis Aleksandre poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il vint vivement vers lui pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

-Hé cousin! Salua Jonathan en le décoiffant. Ça va, Sev?  
-Que t'ai-je déjà dit à propos de ce diminutif absolument abject? Ronchonna l'homme en envoyant d'un coup de baguette magique le sac de son fils dans sa chambre. Va dans la cuisine prendre ton petit-déjeuner avant que les Gryffondors ne l'envahissent.

Jonathan mima l'envie de vomir sous les rires d'Aleksandre avant de l'entraînait dans la cuisine. Dans le couloir, Severus sourit en voyant Jonathan tenir Aleksandre contre lui, un bras l'entourant. Dire que les garçons n'échangeaient même pas un mot quelques mois auparavant. Il ne considérait pas uniquement le fils de sa sœur comme son neveu mais également comme son fils. Si Aleksandre et lui ne s'étaient pas entendus, il en aurait vraiment été blessé et désemparé.

Tandis que les deux adolescents se dirigeaient dans la cuisine, il se rendit dans le Salon. Comme il s'y attendait, le silence se fit à son arrivée avant que les discussions ne reprennent, une fois sûr que ce ne soit pas un adolescent. Le sombre maître des cachots roula des yeux, s'empêchant de grincer des dents en disant que ce Manoir était envahi de Gryffondor à la curiosité indomptable qui ne se gêneraient pas pour coller leurs oreilles aux portes pour en apprendre plus.

Arrivé dans la grande pièce lumineuse, Jonathan se laissa tomber sur une chaise, baillant exagérément. Pendant ce temps là, Aleksandre souriait bêtement, fixant son cousin qui s'emparait de l'assiette de toast que Mrs Weasley avait déposé sur la table puis de la marmelade. Apparemment, la rouquine préparait le petit-déjeuner à son réveil et laissait tout sorti jusqu'à ce que tous se soient restaurés.

Timidement, il s'installa sur la chaise à côté de son cousin, refusant un toast puisqu'il avait déjà pris son petit-déjeuner à l'école. Bien qu'il s'entendait parfaitement avec Jonathan à présent, il était toujours embarrassé les premiers instants où ils étaient ensembles. Après tout, son cousin était d'un physique impressionnant avec sa haute taille et ses jolis yeux noirs alors que lui, à côté, était plutôt ridicule.

-C'est bientôt noël, déclara calmement Jonathan. Je suis pressé d'ouvrir mes cadeaux, pas toi?

Bien sûr que si, surtout que l'idée d'ouvrir des cadeaux, et surtout d'en recevoir le faisait frissonner d'impatience. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de cadeau, seulement ceux de Ron et Hermione ainsi que l'éclair de feu de Sirius. Ça allait être étrange d'être comme tous les autres enfants à déballer des paquets le matin du vingt-cinq décembre. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'impatience, répondant ainsi à la question de Jonathan qui rit doucement.

Alors qu'Aleksandre allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit rageusement et Drago apparut, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs furieux autour de lui. Il se détendit cependant en les voyants seuls et un sourire naquit. Drago passa une main dans les cheveux d'Aleksandre pour le saluer malgré la protestation de celui-ci et donna une claque derrière la tête de Jonathan qui manqua de s'étouffer avec son toast. Finalement, le blond vint s'asseoir à côté d'Aleksandre en soupirant dramatiquement.

-C'est l'enfer, souffla le blondinet en se servant nonchalamment dans le paquet de céréale. Je vais mourir. Vous m'entendez?  
-Pourquoi? T'es blessé? Demanda innocemment Aleksandre en s'emparant de la Gazette des Sorciers qui traînait sur la table.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard puis ils éclatèrent de rire, le faisant sursauter. Il rougit en comprenant que les deux garçons se moquaient de lui et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras, abandonnant sa contemplation des images animées du journal.

-C'était une manière de m'exprimer, expliqua Drago entre deux rires.  
-J'savais, grogna Aleksandre de mauvaise foi.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda sérieusement cette fois Jonathan.  
-C'est Père, il devient fou! Mère est terriblement inquiète mais bien sûr, on ne me dit rien!

Et encore heureux que les deux époux Malefoy ne confient rien à leur fils. Si Drago ne savait encore rien de la raison de ces comportements, c'était parce que ses parents préféraient le tenir à l'écart, pour sa sécurité et son confort. Lucius et Narcissa se démenaient, aidés par Severus et Elena, pour trouver une excuse plausible à servir au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour reporter la rencontre entre ce dernier et l'héritier Malefoy.

Jonathan haussa les sourcils puis poussa un soupir en disant d'un ton serein pour apaiser son meilleur ami que si ses parents avaient décidé de ne rien lui faire partager, il était inutile d'insister car cela ne résulterait qu'à un échec.

Pendant que les deux jeunes hommes émettaient des hypothèses, parfois farfelues, sur les raisons de l'irritabilité de Lucius et de l'anxiété de Narcissa, Aleksandre lisait la bande dessinée animée de la Gazette dans la rubrique '_Loisirs_ _et_ _jeux_'. il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit les deux voix s'éteindre brusquement.

-Ah nos petits…  
-…serpents préférés!

Les jumeaux Weasley venaient de transplaner dans la cuisine, leur air continuellement malicieux plaqué sur le visage. Aleksandre leur fit un grand sourire tandis que Drago se contenta de les fusiller d'un regard meurtrier et que Jonathan optait pour les ignorer. Aleksandre trouvait que ces deux Weasley étaient les plus gentils et surtout les plus marrants. Ronald était toujours en colère et aigri tandis que Ginny passait son temps avec Hermione. Bill et Charlie étaient bien sûr très gentils mais peu présents.

Jonathan poussa un gémissement lamentable en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur les Gryffondors qui n'avaient toujours pas leur permis de transplanage contrairement à Fred et George. Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà habillées et coiffées soigneusement tandis que Ron semblait s'être réveillé à la minute. Ses yeux étaient encore collés de sommeil. Tous s'installèrent autour de la table, faisant un raffut purement Gryffondor ce qui inévitablement attira l'attention de Mrs Weasley. Elle se mit à les embrasser tour à tour.

Drago tenta d'échapper à l'embrassade de Molly en s'enfonçant dans son siège, la mine rebutée, mais cela ne découragea pas la mère de famille qui gloussa. Le blond se frotta les joues sous les rires d'Aleksandre qui sourit à son père qui venait d'entrer suivi des Malefoy, de Remus et de Sirius.

-Salut Lucius! S'exclama t-il joyeusement.  
-Bonjour petit, répondit l'aristocrate en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Aleksandre regarda son parrain s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la longue table et le fixa suspicieusement. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement coiffés et brillaient alors que ses yeux gris ne reflétaient qu'un certain ennui. Il n'avait pas l'air fou comme le disait Drago. Bon, il ignorait quel visage avait un fou mais Lucius était normal, et il n'avait jamais été dément. Néanmoins, Aleksandre s'abstint de lui poser une telle question, ne voulant pas que l'homme se vexe. Après tout, Lucius avait déjà été vexé en entendant qu'il avait demandé pourquoi il était trop vieux pour faire des bébés!

Les conversations reprirent et Aleksandre, entre les deux Serpentards, écoutait attentivement ce qu'ils se disaient à voix basse, essayant de participer à la discussion. Il rougit en s'apercevant qu'il y avait beaucoup de mots dont il ignorait le sens. Pour l'aider à développer son vocabulaire, Ivan lui avait conseillé d'écrire sur un bout de parchemin tous les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas puis de les chercher le soir dans un dico-magique ou d'attendre la rentrée pour qu'il les lui explique un par un.

Une fois que tous furent servis, le silence retomba, seulement entrecoupée par les mâchements et les discussions des adultes qui attendaient le thé que Severus préparait. Aleksandre commençait à s'ennuyer mais il était bien trop heureux d'être au milieu de Drago et de Jonathan pour partir de table alors qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

À l'extérieur, la neige tombait toujours et il savait d'avance que son père lui interdirait de quitter la maison tant que le temps ne se serait pas apaisé. Il soupira en songeant qu'il aurait des difficultés à s'envoler même si le vent était particulièrement fort et violent.

-T'as vu Jonathan, c'est le cadeau de Mike! Déclara t-il soudainement en mettant son poignet sous le nez de son cousin.  
-Ah… Mike, ton copain… c'est joli, assura Jonathan à contrecœur en échangeant un regard avec Severus qui s'était tendu, les tasses de thé à la main.  
-Que lui as-tu offert en retour? Demanda curieusement Drago.

Les yeux noirs de Severus se plissèrent tandis qu'il fixait les trois garçons. Ce petit imbécile de blond avait tressé un bracelet à son fils? Que c'était pathétique! Severus inspira profondément, agacé contre lui-même de ses pensées envers le petit-ami d'Aleksandre. Il savait parfaitement que c'était une amourette d'enfant qui allait s'achever sans pleurs ni cris mais c'était énervant et dérangeant de savoir que son fils embrassait un autre garçon.

Les joues d'Aleksandre rougirent à la question de Drago. En plus de cela, il était honteux de ne pas avoir pensé à confectionner un cadeau à Mike. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent en songeant au bisou qui s'était transformé en cadeau pour son ami. Après tout, c'était un cadeau comme les autres, non? Ivan lui avait affirmé qu'un baiser était un beau et joli cadeau de remerciement. Mike s'était montré ravi de son cadeau même s'il ne pouvait être emballé! Aleksandre se tourna vers Drago avec un grand sourire candide sur les lèvres.

-Tu veux que je te montre?  
-Bah ouais, accepta Drago, étonné que le cadeau soit encore au Manoir.

Près d'eux, Lucius suivait leur conversation et un léger sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres. Aleksandre était attendrissant avec l'histoire de son amourette qui avait fait le tour du Manoir. Celui qui s'en amusait le plus était Black. Il ne se privait pas de charrier Severus à ce sujet après avoir remarqué son terrible instinct de protection pour son fils. Lucius jeta justement un regard torve à Severus qui serrait les dents, les yeux plus noirs que jamais. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à écouter Drago, Aleksandre et Jonathan discuter, car plus aucun adulte ignorait l'existence de Mike et le grand amour qu'il partageait avec Aleksandre. Et tous s'en amusaient aux dépends de Severus.

Cependant, Aleksandre ne se leva pas pour aller chercher dans ses affaires, le petit cadeau qu'il comptait offrir à Mike. Au contraire, il s'approcha innocemment du visage de Drago qui attendait patiemment. Les yeux du blond s'élargirent mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que les lèvres d'Aleksandre se posaient sur les siennes avec douceur.

Jonathan s'étouffa soudainement avec son verre de lait tandis que Severus fit tomber une tasse prête pour Remus dans l'évier. La vaisselle se fracassa et il poussa un juron sonore lorsque le liquide chaud coula sur ses mains, le brûlant. Cependant, ses yeux sombres restèrent fixés sur son fils dont les lèvres roses étaient toujours posées sur celles de Drago dont les yeux étaient largement écarquillés. Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle. Même les autres adolescents se turent, fixant éberlués, les deux garçons qui s'embrassaient. Ginny rougit même violemment en voyant deux hommes s'embrasser devant elle.

Le plus prompte à réagir fut Jonathan qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de son cousin, le tirant brusquement vers lui. Aleksandre poussa un cri surpris avant de se retrouver presque allongé sur les genoux de Jonathan. Au lieu de le relever, Jonathan resserra ses bras autour de sa taille en continuant à jeter des regards noirs à Drago qui était figé par la surprise, incapable de sortir avec sa torpeur.

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS? Hurla Jonathan en regardant Aleksandre dont la tête pendait dans le vide. Et toi tu le laisses faire?  
-Hein? S'exclama intelligemment Drago, les joues cramoisies. C'est… c'est pas moi!  
-Jonathan, remets Aleksandre sur ses pieds, ordonna calmement Elena qui tentait de dissimuler son sourire derrière sa main. Le sang va lui monter à la tête dans cette position.

Soudainement, Sirius aboya de rire, son poing tapant sur la table. Cela sembla redonner vie à la cuisine puisque Elena laissa finalement échapper un rire suivie de Narcissa. Les jumeaux sifflèrent d'un ton suggestif, accroissant l'embarras de Drago qui souhaitait actuellement disparaître sous terre. Remus baissa les yeux sur la table pour se retenir d'éclater de rire comme le faisait actuellement son meilleur ami après avoir avisé le regard foudroyant de Severus.

Ce dernier jeta justement un regard meurtrier à son filleul qui s'enfonça dans sa chaise puis au cabot qui pleurait de rire. De son côté, Lucius sentit sa respiration repartir une fois que son filleul et son fils se furent décollés l'un de l'autre. Drago n'aurait-il pas pu repousser violemment Aleksandre au lieu de le laisser poser ses lèvres ainsi sur les siennes? Devant tout le monde en plus de cela!

Le fautif de toute cette agitation se retrouva assis sur sa chaise bien que Jonathan l'ait tiré plus près de lui, l'éloignant ainsi de Drago. Ses joues rosirent en voyant tout le monde le regarder comme s'il était devenu fou, surtout son père qui le fixait, le teint livide. Le thé coulait toujours sur ses mains mais il continuait à le dévisager comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Bah quoi? C'était pas un cadeau?

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Aleksandre, interdit calmement Jonathan. C'est… c'est pas bien, tu comprends?  
-Pourquoi? C'était juste un bisou, protesta le garçon. Mike et moi, on en fait toujours et c'est pas 'pas bien'  
-Drago n'est pas ton amoureux, trancha Severus qui se rinça les mains, souhaitant effacer l'image de son fils et son filleul ensemble, comme si l'autre blond de l'école ne suffisait pas. N'est ce pas, Drago?  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr, bredouilla le blond, toujours choqué.

Quel début de vacances, songea Narcissa.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et pour mon anniversaire =) Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir tout vos petits mots!!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Il annonce le début des vacances et donc une longue période ^^ Assez imprévisible Aleksandre, non??  
En tout cas, encore merci et à mercredi prochain!! **


	48. XLVIII: Gabriel

**Chapitre XLVIII: Gabriel  
21 décembre.**

Un air boudeur sur le visage, Aleksandre regarda son père enfiler sa cape après avoir reçu une missive crachée par la cheminée. Néanmoins, un sourire étirait ses lèvres bien qu'il tentait de le cacher. Severus passa à côté de lui et Aleksandre lui tira la langue avant d'éclater de rire.

Tous deux quittèrent le bureau de son père et il referma doucement la porte. En fait, Aleksandre était plutôt satisfait que son père ait été appelé par l'expéditeur de ce courrier puisque l'homme avait décidé, en ce premier jour de vacance, de l'aider à mieux se servir d'une plume pour écrire soigneusement. Mais évidemment, il n'allait pas dire à voix haute qu'il pouvait partir aussi vite qu'il le voulait et y rester très très longtemps.

-Je dois y aller, soupira Severus à Elena qui pliait du linge dans le Salon. Dumbledore m'appelle pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
-Très bien, répondit sa sœur. Tu penses être rentré pour le déjeuner? Il est déjà onze heures.  
-Je ne sais pas du tout. Surveille le petit démon qui est là.  
-Hé! Protesta Aleksandre.

Cependant, ses protestations furent coupés courts lorsque Severus disparut en un _pop_ inaudible. Il tira une nouvelle fois la langue à l'endroit où son père venait de transplaner et il courut rejoindre Drago et Jonathan qui étaient tout deux dans la salle de jeux. Il ralentit sa course lorsque la voix de sa Tante retentit.

Ouvrant la porte de la salle de jeux, il s'aperçut avec joie que son cousin et Drago étaient seuls et non entourés par les autres adolescents. Ils étaient avachis sur le canapé et fixaient la télévision d'un air absent. Quelques fois, Jonathan appuyait sur le bouton de la télécommande et changeait de chaîne.

-Vous faîtes quoi?  
-Rien, soupira Jonathan en tournant la tête vers lui. Severus a fini de te martyriser?  
-Non, il a dû partir, répondit joyeusement Aleksandre. On va dehors?

Drago garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision où une publicité pour une nouvelle boisson énergisante était diffusée. La veille, Aleksandre l'avait embrassé chastement sur les lèvres mais cela n'avait vraiment pas plu à tout le monde. Les regards noirs qu'il recevait encore de Severus, le démontrait parfaitement. Bien que son parrain sache qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cet incident!

À l'extérieur, la neige avait cessé de tomber mais le sol en était couvert. Jonathan examina la proposition de son cousin puis accepta d'un hochement de tête, souriant. C'était le deuxième jour où il était au Manoir et il s'ennuyait déjà comme un rat mort. Pour réveiller Drago qui somnolait d'ennui, Jonathan lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe.

-Lève-toi, on va dehors!

Un grognement lui répondit mais Drago se leva en baillant. Ils allèrent chacun s'habiller convenablement pour affronter le froid de ce mois de décembre. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois garçons descendaient les escaliers en courant suite au défi lancé par le blond. Ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée, s'écrasant complètement dessus pour être le premier à la toucher et ce fut Jonathan qui gagna.

Celui-ci poussa un hurlement strident en ouvrant la porte. Pour se venger, Drago n'hésita pas à le pousser et son meilleur ami glissa sur les marches. Aleksandre ouvrit la bouche en grand en le voyant vaciller dangereusement dans l'espoir de regagner son équilibre mais d'un air narquois, Drago le poussa doucement et Jonathan tomba dans le tas de neige.

Vivement, Jonathan se releva et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange. Drago se recula mais fonça dans le corps d'Aleksandre qui sans une once de remord le poussa à son tour en riant. Jonathan en profita pour attraper la manche du manteau de son ami et le tirer vers lui, l'obligeant à sauter des marches pour ne pas s'écorcher les genoux. Ils tombèrent tous deux dans la neige, se battant gentiment, rejoints par Aleksandre dont la cible était Drago.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'égosille à leur rappeler qu'il ne faut pas courir dans cette escalier, soupira Elena.  
-Je l'ignore aussi, approuva Sirius en l'aidant à plier un drap. Je pense qu'ils adorent ta voix.  
-Ils ne m'ont même pas entendu! Se plaignit-elle.  
-Moi, je t'entends toujours.

Le ton charmeur de Sirius la fit lever les yeux au ciel et elle récupéra le drap plié en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des sous-entendus comme celui-ci à longueur de journée. Elena soupira intérieurement en pliant une serviette de bain verte où les initiales de Jonathan étaient cousues. Elle et Sirius se tournaient autour depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle le savait parfaitement et l'impression d'agir comme une collégienne de quinze ans s'intensifiait de jours en jours.

Sirius s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls dans le Salon pour s'approcher de la sœur de son ennemi et il posa une main sur la joue douce d'Elena qui rougit. Elle baissa les yeux pour plier correctement une autre serviette mais Sirius l'arrêta et releva son visage. Avec douceur, l'homme baissa la tête vers la jeune femme un peu plus petite que lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Il s'éloigna lentement d'elle et sourit, non pas de cet air malicieux habituel mais avec beaucoup de douceur.

-Je voulais savoir si c'était un bon cadeau comme Aleksandre semble le penser, chuchota t-il.  
-Je pense qu'il a raison, confia Elena en souriant.

Le cœur battant fortement contre sa poitrine, Sirius remit une mèche noire de la jeune femme derrière son oreille d'une main tremblante. Non seulement elle avait toujours attiré son regard et son attention depuis Poudlard mais en plus de cela, ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact rapproché avec une femme. Il fallait bien avouer que Azkaban n'était pas vraiment le lieu rêvé pour faire des rencontres.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Remus apparut avec Lucius. Les deux hommes discutaient de la dernière affaire ayant explosée au Ministère autour de Fudge. De plus en plus de personnes souhaitent le voir en dehors du gouvernement mais il se montrait d'une férocité à toute épreuve, s'accrochant désespérément à son poste aidé par Ombrage et quelques autres fonctionnaires fidèles. Sirius et Elena se séparèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, les joues rougies. Elena reprit le pliage des serviettes tandis que Sirius faisait des piles d'habits appartenant à chaque personne. Remus eu un large sourire bien qu'il se garda de faire un commentaire gênant. Cependant, Lucius dévisageait Elena avec une moue moqueuse. Son amie lui jeta un regard noir, l'interdisant de faire la moindre remarque.

L'ambiance était loin d'être aussi plaisante à Poudlard. La robe noire de Severus tournoya autour de lui alors qu'il bifurquait sèchement au détour d'un couloir. Il jeta un regard menaçant à un élève de Poufsouffle de troisième année qui déguerpit rapidement, sans demander son reste. Un rictus narquois apparut sur les lèvres roses du Directeur des Serpentards alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant l'imposante gargouille en pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

-Citronnade.

Le mot de passe qui sortit de sa bouche n'eut rien d'amusant puisqu'il le prononça d'un ton morne et agacé. Silencieusement, la gargouille se déplaça pour laisser apparaître un escalier en colimaçon qu'il s'empressa de grimper. Avant même qu'il ne puisse frapper à la lourde porte en bois, celle-ci s'ouvrit en un grincement sonore ce qui l'irrita d'autant plus.

La démarche raide, il entra dans le bureau et son regard tomba immédiatement sur un jeune garçon qui était assis face à Dumbledore. Une épaisse couette rouge était déposée sur ses épaules et ses mains tremblantes tenaient une tasse de chocolat chaud. L'étrange enfant leva les yeux vers lui et Severus le toisa du regard avant de se tourner aussi sec vers le directeur qui l'accueillit avec un sourire affable.

-Vous vouliez me voir?  
-Merci d'être venu aussi vite, Severus. Laissez moi vous présenter Mr Gabriel Avril. Mon garçon, voici le professeur Snape. Il enseigne les potions à Poudlard.  
-Bonj…  
-En quoi puis-je vous être utile? Coupa Severus en ignorant le gamin.

Mis à part Aleksandre, Drago et Jonathan, Severus ne supportait pas les enfants. Tous des pleurnicheurs et des brailleurs. Tout le monde à Poudlard le savait alors il n'allait pas faire une exception pour ce jeune homme à l'air perdu qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Assis dans ce confortable fauteuil, Gabriel se recroquevilla sur lui-même face au regard perçant que lui lança le professeur. Le garçon passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux blonds avant de tremper ses lèvres dans la délicieuse boisson chaude. Son voyage pour arriver jusqu'à Poudlard s'était malheureusement allongé. Le plus difficile n'avait pas été d'arriver à Londres mais bien de trouver le Chaudron Baveur sur Charing Cross Road comme il l'avait craint. Par chance, sa famille était aisée et il était parti avec une bourse assez conséquente qui lui avait permis de dormir dans des hôtels et non dans la rue.

Albus fit apparaître un nouveau fauteuil et Severus apprécia intérieurement le fait qu'il soit noir et non pas de ce rouge criard immonde. À contrecœur, il s'installa près de l'adolescent qui se délectait de son chocolat chaud. Quel âge avait-il déjà?

-Vous connaissez peut-être la famille Avril? Supposa Dumbledore.

Le tressaillement de Severus ne passa pas inaperçu pour le Directeur mais par chance, l'enfant ne le remarqua pas, le nez plongé dans sa tasse. Évidemment qu'il connaissait la famille Avril dont le père était à la tête du Ministère des affaires étranges magique. Enfin avant sa mort, perpétré par les Mangemorts pour le punir de son refus de s'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci souhaitait étendre son pouvoir en France en passant principalement par la prise de contrôle de cette partie du gouvernement français.

Les ambitions du Lord étaient sans limite et Severus pensait intérieurement qu'il devrait, avant de vouloir s'emparer de la France et des pays alentours, imposer sa domination totale sur le Royaume-Uni. Non pas qu'il le souhaite, loin de là, mais c'était dans la logique des choses.

-En effet.  
-Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas le même récit de vos dernières aventures au Professeur Snape comme vous l'avez fait avec moi?

Les joues de Gabriel s'enflammèrent et dans un geste de protection, il resserra la couette autour de lui. Il se racla la gorge et posa la tasse sur le bureau de directeur. Gabriel maudit sa timidité excessive, accrue par le regard inquisiteur de ce professeur de potion, posé sur lui. Finalement, il inspira profondément avant de poser son regard sur le phénix qui était perché près du Professeur Dumbledore. L'oiseau à la crinière rouge inclina la tête comme s'il le saluait et cela donna le courage nécessaire à Gabriel.

-Je m'appelle Gabriel Avril et j'ai quinze ans. Il y a un mois et demi, ma famille a été tuée par les Mangemorts, raconta t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il y en a un qui m'a dit de… il m'a caché dans un placard, a lancé un sortilège d'oxygène puis mon appartement a pris feu.

Ensuite, Gabriel raconta comment il avait été retrouvé par des Aurors, à moitié conscient dans le cagibi sous l'évier de la cuisine. Ses grands-parents étaient venus le chercher à l'hôpital et il avait déménagé avec eux, emportant les quelques affaires ayant survécues à l'incendie, soit peu de choses. Resté quelques semaines avec eux, Gabriel expliqua comment il décida de quitter la France et sa famille insupportable dans l'espoir de trouver Poudlard et intégrer la prestigieuse école. Il donna quelques détails sur son périple de Paris à Londres puis jusqu'à Poudlard avant de se taire.

Dans le silence du bureau, Severus réfléchit. Le Mangemort ayant caché ce jeune homme à la vue des autres, était Lucius. C'était peut-être cruel à dire et à entendre mais tuer ne représentait rien pour Lucius. Deux petits mots, un sortilège vert et la mort arrivait. Tuer des gens ne lui procurait aucune émotion, ni plaisir malsain, ni tristesse couverte de remords. Tuer était un automatisme pour les Mangemorts et Lucius l'avait compris.

Cependant, la seule chose qui le rebutait était s'en prendre à des enfants. Il avait toujours été incapable de faire souffrir des enfants. Autant le faire avec des adultes lorsque c'était nécessaire ne le dérangeait pas même s'il savait que c'était horrible à concevoir. Mais il en était incapable avec des enfants. Par chance, le jeune Gabriel avait été trouvé par Lucius et non pas par un autre Mangemort avant que le feu ne soit déclaré.

Bien, cette histoire était dramatique et triste pour ce garçon qui devait en être traumatisé mais Severus ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de sa présence. Si Dumbledore voulait l'accueillir à Poudlard, ce qu'il allait inévitablement faire, il était bien inutile ici. Son regard sombre se tourna vers le Directeur qui le regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, son regard bleu le transperçant.

-Qu'en pensez-vous Severus?  
-Que ce jeune homme a eu beaucoup de chance d'être confronté à un Mangemort comme celui l'ayant sauvé, répondit t-il placidement.  
-Je sais que cet incendie a eu lieu parce que mon père était ministre pour les affaires étrangères, intervint Gabriel, les yeux mouillés de larmes.  
-Ce jeune homme a besoin d'une maison.

À nouveau, Severus jeta un regard en coin au garçon qui paraissait être très émotif. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que son sourcil droit se haussait en direction de Dumbledore. Une maison? Il était le seul à pouvoir offrir un toit à ce garçon mais il ne fallait pas oublier que le Manoir Snape était aussi le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore l'oubliait-il?

Gabriel, dont les yeux bleus brillaient à la fois de larmes et d'espoir, était tourné vers le Professeur Snape, son cœur battant à la chamade. Son récit au Professeur Dumbledore avait été beaucoup plus long que celui donné à cet homme mais le principal y était. Il avait même confié au vieil homme qu'il désirait se venger d'être à présent orphelin et d'avoir perdu son frère et sa sœur. Il était prêt à se battre contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort s'il le fallait!

L'adolescent retint sa respiration en voyant le duel de regard qui s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Ceux-ci étaient tout autant imposants l'un que l'autre mais de différentes manières. Anxieux, Gabriel passa sa main droite autour de son cou et caressa la petite dent de dragon qui pendait autour d'une chaîne en cuir ayant appartenu à Maxime, son grand frère.

-Je pensais que le Manoir Snape servait à autre chose, déclara Severus sans évoquer l'Ordre du Phénix à voix haute.  
-J'accorde pleinement ma confiance en ce jeune garçon qui a fait des kilomètres pour me trouver et je ne compte pas le laisser sans ressource. Il sait très bien que le Manoir est également le quartier général d'une association luttant contre Voldemort.  
-Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire alors, supposa Severus d'un ton glacial. Et je suppose que je suis ici non pas pour écouter ses malheurs mais pour l'amener dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Le sourire aimable de Dumbledore ne le dupa pas et Severus se leva calmement, ordonnant au garçon d'en faire de même. Honnêtement, Severus se fichait pas mal qu'un nouvel habitant vienne au Manoir qui ressemblait plus à un moulin qu'à une maison calme et reposante. Ce qui l'agaçait dans cette histoire était Dumbledore.

Dumbledore qui insinuait qu'il n'était pas un assez bon espion en prenant trop soin de son fils handicapé et qui ne faisait aucun geste pour aider Lucius et Narcissa comme cela était prévu. Car il avait, Severus en était presque certain, en tête de faire de Drago un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix et non pas de le protéger comme il devait le faire en échange de la trahison des Malefoy pour Voldemort. Il maniait peut-être la manipulation comme un maître mais Dumbledore ne devait pas oublier que Lucius ne portait toujours pas dans son cœur les Sangs de bourbe et que de retourner auprès de Voldemort sans que celui-ci ne se doute un instant de son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix à un certain moment de sa vie, pouvait très bien faire partie de ses plans.

Le cœur débordant de joie, Gabriel fit un sourire éclatant à son futur professeur de potion qui se contenta de lui envoyer un regard méprisant. Le garçon plia la couette que le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait donnée pour le réchauffer et le remercia plusieurs fois, les yeux brillants. Il enfila son blouson à présent sec ainsi que ses gants et son bonnet sous le regard impatient de Severus qui renifla dédaigneusement lorsque le directeur les salua.

-Merci beaucoup Mr Snape de m'accueillir chez vous, remercia Gabriel d'une voix tremblante en le suivant à travers les dédales de couloirs de Poudlard. C'est très aimable à vous.

Un grognement rauque lui répondit mais Gabriel se satisfit de cette réponse en essayant de calquer le rythme ses propre pas au sien. Sa valise flottait derrière eux grâce à un sortilège lancé par le maître des potions. La satisfaction d'avoir réussi quelque chose enveloppa Gabriel lorsqu'il se retrouva dans l'immense Parc de Poudlard et sa gorge se serra. Alexandra, sa petite sœur, avait toujours rêvé de venir à Poudlard au lieu de l'école Beauxbâtons où toute la famille avait fait ses études.

-Vous savez, j'aimerai devenir un Maître des Potions comme vous, annonça Gabriel.

Severus s'arrêta au milieu de la neige qu'il faisait fondre à l'aide de sa baguette magique et il se tourna vers l'adolescent qui peinait à le suivre. Severus tenta de se rappeler le nombre de fois où un élève lui avait dit une telle chose avant de se rendre compte que c'était la première fois qu'un adolescent souhaitait devenir un Maître des Potions. Tous rêvaient de devenir auror alors qu'ils n'arrivaient pas même à tenir une baguette magique dans leur main pendant plus de vingt minutes.

Patiemment, il attendit que le jeune homme l'ait rejoint et il reprit sa marche mais beaucoup plus doucement cette fois ci. Peut-être que le garçon n'était pas un sombre imbécile sous ses airs de gamin effarouché… Était-il possible que sous ses longs cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'à sa taille et ses yeux bleus, Gabriel Avril cache la personnalité d'un futur Maître des Potions?

-Citez moi quatre ingrédients nécessaires dans la confection du Polynectar, ordonna t-il d'un ton implacable.  
-De la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, de la corne de bicorne en poudre, du sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune et des touffes de polygonum, récita le garçon.  
-Qu'est ce qu'un bézoard?  
-Une petite pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Il sert comme antidote aux poisons.  
-Tous les poisons?  
-Je pense qu'il agit efficacement pour ceux pour lesquels où nous avons le temps de lui administrer cet ingrédient. Il serait par exemple difficile d'utiliser un bézoard entre le moment où quelqu'un avale une Goutte de Mort Vivant et l'instant où il s'endort profondément.

Bien que Severus ne le montra pas, il était clairement étonné par les connaissances de ce garçon. La potion du Polynectar était étudiée uniquement après les ASPICS pour ceux qui continueraient l'apprentissage des potions. La Goutte du Mort Vivant était un puissant poison parfois étudié en sixième ou septième année. En plus de cela, il paraissait avoir de la logique car sa question sur l'antidote de tous les poisons était un piège dans lequel le gamin n'était pas tombé.

Pour lui dire qu'il avait répondu comme il le fallait, Severus hocha la tête brusquement et tendit son bras au garçon qui l'attrapa. Avant de transplaner, il fit disparaître la malle de Gabriel d'un coup de baguette magique. Un instant plus tard, les deux hommes réapparurent dans le Hall du Manoir Snape.

Immédiatement, Severus reconnut le rire d'Aleksandre. Visiblement, le garçon jouait à l'extérieur. La malle de Gabriel était à quelques mètres d'eux, la neige fondant doucement sur le cuir et coulant sur le sol. Soupirant, Severus fit signe au garçon qui observait autour de lui avec émerveillement de le suivre ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

-Nous sommes quatorze à vivre quotidiennement ici avec vous, expliqua Severus. Vous comprendrez donc que le respect de l'intimité est plutôt altéré bien que nous faisons notre possible pour cohabiter dans les meilleures conditions. Sans compter que nous avons régulièrement des invités. Vous allez le voir suite à ce déjeuner.  
-Bien Monsieur. Ça ne me pose aucun problème et je me plierai à toutes les règles de cette maison.  
-Êtes-vous prêt? Demanda t-il d'un ton conciliant, une main posée sur la porte de la cuisine.

Nerveux, Gabriel déglutit mais hocha la tête. Doucement, le Maître des Potions ouvrit la porte et grimaça face au raffut qui l'assaillit. Ses dents grincèrent d'irritation en entendant Weasley numéro six parler grossièrement.

Dehors, Aleksandre reprenait sa respiration, allongé dans la neige. Ils s'étaient battus gentiment pendant une heure sans se reposer une seconde. Plonger dans la neige était facile puisqu'il y en avait un bon mètre. Il se sentait ridiculement petit puisque la neige lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, le glaçant mais ce n'était pas grave car il s'était vraiment amusé avec son cousin et Drago. À ses côtés, il entendait le souffle irrégulier de Jonathan, entrecoupé de rire alors que les lamentations de Drago s'élevaient à quelques mètres des deux cousins. Ceux-ci l'avaient pris pour cible, arguant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se liguer l'un contre l'autre étant de la même famille. Drago avait tenté d'utiliser la magie pour se protéger des boules blanches qui lui tombaient dessus mais Jonathan avait rapidement dégainé la sienne pour le désarmer.

-LES GARÇONS! Appela Sirius depuis la porte. ON MANGE, RENTREZ!

Affamés, ils se relevèrent et se précipitèrent dans le Manoir pour se réchauffer. Aleksandre passa une main dans ses cheveux pour faire disparaître toute la neige s'y étant accumulée, mouillant autour de lui sans s'en soucier. Il grelottait de froid tout comme ses deux compères. Heureusement, Sirius eut pitié d'eux et sécha leurs vêtements d'un sortilège, leur ordonnant d'aller directement dans la Cuisine avant que le déjeuner ne refroidisse.

En entrant dans la Cuisine, leurs estomacs grondèrent d'impatience en sentant toutes les odeurs des plats titiller leurs narines. Jonathan et Drago se mirent en bout de table, loin de tout le monde sans remarquer la présence d'un nouvel individu qui était juste en face d'eux, la tête baissée dans son assiette encore vide. Aleksandre sauta sur son père qui poussa un grognement sourd mais le souleva de terre pour le serrer contre lui.

Severus l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant qu'il espérait qu'il avait été calme. Aleksandre acquiesça d'un grand sourire en lui disant que Jonathan et lui avaient battu Drago dans la bataille de boules de neige et qu'ils étaient les meilleurs.

-Il y a un nouveau garçon qui vit au Manoir, expliqua Severus dans son oreille. Il s'appelle Gabriel, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas discuter avec? Il est un peu seul.

Assis sur sa chaise, Gabriel sentit ses joues s'échauffer alors qu'il regardait discrètement autour de lui. Deux garçons venaient d'apparaître mais aucun d'eux n'avaient fait attention à lui et il s'en satisfaisait, détestant être le centre d'attention des autres. Néanmoins, il ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant un garçon sauter dans les bras de l'homme revêche qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Ce même garçon vint s'asseoir naturellement à côté de lui après s'être séparé du Professeur Snape.

-Salut! Papa m'a dit que tu t'appelles Gabriel!

Surpris, Drago et Jonathan relevèrent la tête et la même incrédulité se peignit sur leurs visages en voyant un inconnu à leur table. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se pencher vers lui. Hermione parut contrariée de voir les deux Serpentards et Aleksandre s'approprier le nouveau avec qui elle souhaitait discuter de la France.

Jonathan détailla le garçon devant lui qui ne devait pas être dangereux puisqu'il était autour de cette table. Il avait un visage doux, enfantin, encadré par de longs cheveux blonds dont quelques mèches cachaient les jolis yeux bleus en amandes qu'il possédait. Il était habillé d'une longue toge bleue ciel avec un foulard blanc autour du cou.

-Salut, répondit doucement Gabriel en souriant. Je m'appelle bien Gabriel, et toi ?  
-Aleksandre, déclara t-il pompeusement. Aleksandre Snape.  
-Oui, oui, je comprends que tu sois étonné que le spécimen étrange qui t'a amené ici ait un fils, plaisanta Jonathan en tendant sa main au-dessus du plat de patate pour la lui serrer. Je m'appelle Jonathan Snape et voici Drago.  
-Salut, répéta Gabriel d'une voix où un fort accent français ressortait.  
-C'est pas un spémicen étrange papa ! protesta Aleksandre.  
-Spécimen, corrigea automatiquement son cousin avec un sourire. Bien sûr que non, Aleksandre. Severus n'est pas un spécimen étrange.

Une discussion s'engagea entre eux quatre bien que Gabriel resta assez silencieux, surtout bloqué par sa timidité. C'était vraiment étrange d'être au milieu de tant de monde alors qu'il évitait de sortir de chez ses grands-parents auparavant. Même à Londres, il avait parlé à peu de gens, se contentant de traverser Londres pour trouver le célèbre pub.

Gabriel répondit aux quelques questions assez sobrement, disant simplement que sa famille avait été victime des Mangemorts et qu'il se trouvait à présent ici ainsi que Poudlard allait l'accueillir à la rentrée. Il y eut un silence gêné suite à cette information surtout provenant de Drago qui savait que ses parents étaient des Mangemorts actifs, notamment son père.

Aleksandre trouvait le nouveau sympathique même s'il était un peu étrange. Il se désintéressa rapidement de la conversation, incapable de rester concentré sur une chose trop longtemps. Il adressa un petit sourire à son père qui était à l'autre bout de la table. Le garçon pensa que ses vacances avaient merveilleusement bien commencées et il espérait que ça continuerait sur ce schéma.

-J'adore les potions, confia Gabriel. J'aimerai d'ailleurs en faire mon métier.  
-Beurk! Réagit instantanément Aleksandre en découpant sa patate qui glissait vers le bord de son assiette.  
-Tu n'aimes pas? S'intéressa le garçon.  
-Beurk! Répéta Aleksandre en grimaçant. C'est trop nul. Et j'aime pas non plus le professeur.  
-Mais… mais c'est ton père, non? Questionna Gabriel, légèrement perdu.  
-Il n'est pas à Poudlard, expliqua laconiquement Drago, mais dans un Hôpital pour enfants retardés mentalement.

Aleksandre rougit et cacha son visage en le posant contre sa main dont le coude était posé sur la table. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un prononce ainsi le _problème_ qu'il avait. C'était peut-être stupide mais ça rendait sa maladie encore plus effrayante et imposante. _Enfants retardés mentalement_. Trois grands mots comme ceux-ci suffisaient à le faire craindre.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Drago et Jonathan défièrent Gabriel de faire une remarque désobligeante après cette déclaration mais celui-ci acquiesça simplement d'un hochement de tête. Après tout, Aleksandre ne paraissait pas méchant malgré son retard mental.

De son côté, Aleksandre reprit le découpage de sa viande avec acharnement, irrité qu'elle glisse ainsi dans son assiette. Dépité, il planta son couteau dans une nouvelle patate mais même celle-ci glissa hors de son assiette et il souffla de mécontentement. Alors qu'il allait récupérer sa pomme de terre qui gisait sur la table, une main attrapa ses couverts et Severus apparut au-dessus de lui.

-Je croyais qu'on mettait les aliments dans son assiette et non pas autour, se moqua gentiment son père en commençant à découper calmement son bifteck. Il faut que tu tiennes le couteau comme cela.  
-J'sais, murmura Aleksandre honteux en laissant son père découper sa viande.  
-Il suffit de demander à quelqu'un quand tu n'y arrives pas, rappela Severus en remettant des patates dans son assiette. Évite de mettre celles-là sur la table.  
-C'est vraiment étonnant, tu ne trouves pas Dray?  
-De quoi? De voir Severus en papa attentionné? Se moqua le blond.  
-Et c'est vous qui dîtes ça? Vous, alors que j'ai changé vos couches et que vous vous baladiez nu devant moi, railla l'homme en retournant à sa place.

Les deux Serpentards rougirent, humiliés tandis que Severus leur adressa un sourire narquois depuis sa chaise avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Remus. Gabriel rit doucement et se dit que finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas eu tort de venir jusqu'ici.

* * *

**Tadam, voilà le chapitre de cette semaine avec l'arrivé de Gabriel! Vous vous posez de nombreuses questions mais je vais vous assurer immédiatement qu'il n'a pas un passé mystérieusement sombre et tout le tralala, son histoire débute au Manoir Snape parmi tous les personnages!  
Le précédent chapitre a eut l'air d'être beauuuucoup apprécié ^^****  
Merci beaucoup à Lou pour Gaby ^^ , à ma bêta également pour toujours corriger mes chapitres et à vous pour toutes vos reviews =)**


	49. XLIX: Déception

**Chapitre XLIX: Déception.**

Allongé dans son lit, Aleksandre s'étira en baillant bruyamment. Il gloussa faiblement lorsque le bruit résonna étrangement dans la pièce silencieuse. Son dos craqua après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ses yeux noirs se tournèrent vers son réveil magique et il ouvrit la bouche, choqué par l'heure qu'il y lut. Etait-il réellement onze heures? Et son père n'était même pas venu le réveiller comme il le faisait habituellement. C'était vraiment étrange. Il n'avait jamais l'occasion de se réveiller tard, ni à l'école, ni au Manoir. Cela lui procurait un peu l'idée d'être grand puisque les matinées passées au lit étaient connues chez les Weasley.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon quitta la chaleur de son lit à contrecœur et posa ses pieds nus sur le parquet frais. Il s'empressa de les glisser dans ses chaussons moelleux et alla ouvrir les lourds volets, laissant un courant d'air frais pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il frissonna en refermant rapidement la fenêtre et posa son regard sur le Parc. il espérait toujours se rendre un jour dans cette petite forêt, ou au moins à la bordure des arbres, mais elle se situait hors des limites du Manoir et il était certain que son père refuserait. Comme chaque matin, il accueillit la neige avec un large sourire puis se détourna du paysage pour regarder le calendrier magique qui était accroché au dessus de son bureau.

Un sourire encore plus large illumina son visage. Le réveillon de Noël était le lendemain et Mrs Weasley, aidée d'Elena et de Narcissa, commençait déjà à préparer un grand festin pour le repas. Les trois femmes appréciaient cuisiner ensembles, ce qui leur permettait de discuter de tout et de rien tout en préparant des plats. Parfois, Aleksandre allait les aider car il adorait lorsque Molly faisait un gâteau au chocolat: elle lui autorisait toujours de lécher le plat et la spatule à la fin!

Avant de quitter la chaleur de sa chambre, il frotta ses yeux fatigués et attrapa Scotty d'une main. Scotty était son petit serpent que son père lui avait offert quelques semaines plus tôt. Depuis, il quittait rarement la petite peluche pour dormir et il appréciait de l'avoir près de lui lorsqu'il se réveillait. Le garçon avait enfin décidé à lui donner ce nom, agacé de toujours l'appeler '_peluche_' ou pire, son père s'amusait à dire que son serpent vert était son _doudou, _donc le serpent avait été baptisée Scotty après diverses réflexions.

Refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de capter ce que disaient les voix qui lui parvenaient avant de s'apercevoir que c'était la télévision qui résonnait dans le couloir depuis la salle de jeux. Ginny oubliait fréquemment d'éteindre le poste, mal à l'aise avec les objets Moldus même s'ils étaient ensorcelés. Hermione avait pris du temps pour expliquer à la fratrie des Weasley comment la télévision marchait mais elle avait abandonné lorsqu'en seulement deux heures, ils avaient compris à quoi servait la télécommande. Serrant Scotty contre lui, Aleksandre ramena ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles puis descendit l'escalier. Son ventre vide grognait de mécontentement, réclamant un peu de nourriture.

-Bonjour Aleksandre, salua d'une voix douce Elena lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. Tu as bien dormi?  
-B'jour Elena, bailla l'enfant en s'asseyant sur une chaise, saluant d'un signe de tête Sirius qui grogna en réponse. L'es où papa?  
-Dans son bureau avec le Professeur Dumbledore, Lucius et Narcissa, répondit sa Tante. Tu veux un bol de céréale ou tu préfères du chocolat?

En quelques minutes, un bol de céréale au miel fut déposé devant lui. Elena l'obligea à avaler son traitement puis il attrapa le pot de chocolat en poudre et en versa une dose généreuse dans son bol. Le lait vira au marron alors qu'il se mélangeait avec le chocolat et Sirius grimaça de dégoût en le voyant croquer énergiquement une cuillère de céréale au miel dans du lait au chocolat. Aleksandre réprima un bâillement entre deux bouchées et posa Scotty sur la table, à côté du bol. À présent qu'il était parfaitement réveillé, il ne ressentait plus le besoin d'avoir la peluche près de lui. La veille, il s'était couché plus tard qu'habituellement puisqu'il jouait une partie d'échec version sorcier avec Jonathan qui avait évidemment remporté la victoire. Tout en dégustant son petit-déjeuner, il pensa à ces trois premiers jours de vacances plutôt étranges.

En tout premier, l'arrivée de Gabriel Avril au Manoir était déroutante. Aleksandre avait pris l'habitude de ne vivre qu'avec certaines personnes et ce jeune adolescent calme bouleversait un peu l'ordre des choses. Même s'il était très gentil et intelligent. Il était pourtant silencieux et un peu dans les nuages. Enfin, c'était ce que Drago avait murmuré à Jonathan qui s'était empressé d'acquiescer. Néanmoins, Aleksandre avait été satisfait de s'apercevoir que le nouvel arrivant ne l'effrayait pas du tout alors que chaque étranger le faisait bondir auparavant. En même temps, il ne pouvait prétendre que Gabriel soit trop menaçant! Aleksandre savait que Mrs Weasley se hâtait de tricoter quelque chose pour le garçon afin qu'il ait un présent déposé sous le sapin.

Après tout, sa famille était morte un mois et demi plus tôt et il arrivait dans une maison remplie d'inconnus deux jours avant le réveillon de Noël. Aleksandre se sentait triste pour le garçon. Le pauvre ne pensait pas recevoir de cadeaux et il allait être agréablement surpris par le paquet de Mrs Weasley sous le sapin étiqueté à son nom. Gabriel avait peu développé les dernières semaines vécues mais il semblait avoir beaucoup souffert. Et Aleksandre savait parfaitement ce que le garçon ressentait, ce qui inexplicablement rapprochait de celui-ci. Lui aussi avait longtemps eu ce sentiment de solitude.

-Sont où les autres? S'enquit soudainement Aleksandre entre deux bouchées.

Il était vrai que ce silence était plutôt étrange puisque le Manoir était toujours bruyant et de nombreuses personnes allaient et venaient à longueur de journée. Aleksandre trouvait cela agaçant d'ailleurs! Son père aussi même s'il ne l'exprimait pas clairement. Le plus énervant selon l'adolescent était ces réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix où il était prié de rester loin de la porte de la salle de réunion. Il avait entendu que Fred et George avaient tenté d'écouter à la porte pour attraper quelques informations grâce à des Oreilles à Rallonges mais des sortilèges avaient été jetés à l'avance.

Pour le moment, Elena était avec lui dans la cuisine et elle lisait le numéro hebdomadaire de Sorcière Hebdo en buvant une tasse de thé. Cependant, elle paraissait soucieuse, comme un pli au niveau du front le montrait. Sa main gauche était sous la table, liée avec celle de Sirius, qui était inerte, mou. Le fugitif avait les yeux encore à demi-fermés comme s'il était épuisé après une longue nuit de festivité. C'était peut-être le cas car Elena affichait la même mine fatiguée, les yeux néanmoins ouverts. Sirius fixait sa tasse de café fumante d'un air désespéré. S'attendait-il à ce que le liquide chaud vienne tout seul dans sa bouche? Aleksandre sourit légèrement en s'imaginant une telle chose.

-Mr Weasley est au travail et Molly est partie sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Remus pour quelques courses. Jonathan et Drago sont dans le salon. Ils s'affrontent à une bataille explosive, informa Elena en pliant son magasine. Ronald, Hermione, Gabriel et Ginny sont dans la chambre du premier et Fred et George sont certainement dans leur chambre en train de préparer une quelconque farce pour faire enrager leur mère.

Dès qu'il sut où était son cousin, Aleksandre se dépêcha de terminer son bol de céréale qu'il déposa soigneusement dans l'évier. Ensuite, il quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers le salon où en effet, les deux Serpentards riaient doucement par dessus un jeu de carte. Jonathan poussa un juron sonore lorsque ses propres cartes explosèrent, manquant de peu de lui brûler une mèche de cheveux. Un moment, Aleksandre se demanda si Jonathan n'était pas fâché de le voir toujours près de lui. Peut-être que son cousin désirait passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami sans qu'il ne soit près d'eux.

Ce fut Drago qui remarqua Aleksandre en premier, debout, se tenant contre l'encadrement de la porte. Ses joues rougirent légèrement à la pensée du chaste baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Évidemment, son soudain silence intrigua Jonathan qui se retourna vers Aleksandre avant de fusiller son ami du regard. Drago roula des yeux. Était-ce de sa faute si Aleksandre n'avait pas conscience de ce que pouvait représenter un baiser? Non! Alors pourquoi Severus et même Jonathan lui en tenaient en rigueur? C'était de la faute d'Aleksandre, pas de la sienne! Le blond adressa un sourire chaleureux bien qu'un peu crispé à l'adolescent et l'invita à s'asseoir près d'eux. Maladroitement, Aleksandre se laissa tomber au sol à côté de son cousin qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le saluer, les emmêlant encore plus!

-Tu veux jouer avec nous? Demanda Jonathan en lui tendant une petite pile de carte.  
-C'est vrai?

Jonathan roula des yeux face à sa question et ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. À la place, il lui fourra le paquet dans les mains, un sourire en coin. Il refit deux paquets égaux, en tendant un à Drago. Celui-ci protesta mollement que ça l'arrangeait de débuter une nouvelle partie puisqu'il était actuellement en train de perdre. Seul un haussement d'épaule amusé lui répondit tandis qu'Aleksandre regardait toujours timidement les treize cartes que Jonathan lui avait données pour entamer la partie.

Aleksandre avait tendance à encore s'émerveiller devant des petites attentions aussi banales qu'une proposition de jeu. Bien sûr, il avait dépassé le stade où il fondait en larmes à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'adressait aimablement à lui mais ce n'était pour autant qu'il ne sentait pas son cœur se pincer de joie dans sa poitrine à certains moments! Surtout lorsque cette invitation provenait de quelqu'un qu'il appelait « _normal_ ». Cela lui semblait encore plus fascinant, persuadé que les gens _normaux _n'avaient peut-être pas envie de jouer avec des personnes comme _lui_.

Petit à petit, Aleksandre s'imprégna de l'ambiance compétitive qui régnait dans le salon mais fut déçu lorsqu'il perdit lamentablement la première partie que Jonathan gagna. Ce dernier en profita pour lancer à tout va des sarcasmes à Drago dont les sourcils étaient légèrement froncés d'agacement. Les lèvres pincées montraient bien qu'il se retenait d'être désobligeant avec son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, Jonathan perdit son sourire victorieux lorsqu'Aleksandre se pencha vers Drago et tapota gentiment sa main pour l'inciter au calme. Une fois son trouble disparu, Drago serra la main d'Aleksandre dans la sienne avec douceur en adressant un sourire narquois à son meilleur ami dont le visage avait étrangement perdu quelques couleurs.

-On recommence une partie, grogna finalement Jonathan en ramenant Aleksandre près de lui, en sécurité.  
-Je vais gagner cette fois! Assura Aleksandre en le pressant de distribuer les cartes. J'en suis sûr, tu triches! Pas vrai, Drago?  
-Évidemment Aleksandre, renifla le blond.

Alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait lentement, les autres adolescents descendirent au salon en chuchotant d'un ton excité, s'arrêtant dès qu'ils virent les deux Serpentards et Aleksandre assis au sol autour de la table, un jeu de carte étalé au milieu. Les rapports encore glaciaux entre les adolescents, agaçaient les adultes qui avaient espéré que chacun de leur enfant se rapprochent. Mais à vrai dire, la rage entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards semblaient s'être renforcée depuis qu'ils vivaient tous dans la même maison. Et c'était notamment entre Ronald Weasley et les deux Serpentards, puisque ces derniers avaient sympathisé avec les jumeaux, Fred et George.

Pour Jonathan, cette bataille inter-maisons lui semblait un peu stupide. Il s'était justement disputé à plusieurs reprises avec Drago en lui faisant part de ses pensées. À Drumstrang, c'était bien différent. Les membres d'une même classe n'étaient pas aussi soudées que l'étaient chaque élève d'une même maison. L'intérêt personnel passait avant tout et il n'était pas rare de voir un élève de cinquième année du groupe _un_ avec un autre de la même année mais du groupe _deux_. Ah oui, les élèves n'étaient pas répartis en maison mais en groupe pour chaque année.

Hermione qui serrait contre elle un énorme livre relatant l'histoire magique du siècle précédent, s'installa sur un fauteuil en jetant un coup d'œil à Aleksandre. Malgré elle et au fil des semaines, sa curiosité envers le fils de son redoutable professeur de Potion ne faiblissait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de plus obscur chez ce garçon que son handicap. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour où Ginny et elles avaient plus ou moins compris que l'enfance d'Aleksandre ne s'était pas révélée être une promenade de santé, bien au contraire. Cela avait rendu sa curiosité encore plus forte. La Gryffondor était vraiment intriguée par cet enfant mais elle n'avait pu en faire part à personne puisque Ronald refusait même de prononcer le prénom du fils de Snape. Et Harry n'était toujours pas là.

Oh oui, Harry était toujours quelque part. Hermione avait cessé d'espérer et de prier chaque jour. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à son meilleur ami, le soir avant de s'endormir et le matin, en se réveillant. Elle y arrivait plutôt bien même si parfois, elle se réveillait en pleine nuit, le visage souriant et jovial d'Harry imposé dans son esprit. Sirius avait-il raison en prétendant qu'Harry s'était enfui pour se protéger de sa famille alors Dumbledore avait refusé de le laisser rejoindre les Weasley dès le premier jour des vacances? Était-ce possible que elle, Hermione Granger, ait été incapable de comprendre ce qu'Harry lui cachait, ce qu'il cachait à Ron et elle. La gorge soudainement serrée par l'émotion, la jeune fille ouvrit son livre et fusilla du regard Ronald qui poussait des grognements agacés.

-Tu veux jouer avec nous? Demanda vivement Aleksandre.  
-Heu… d'accord, accepta Gabriel avec hésitation, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Ça ne vous dérange pas?  
-Bien sûr que non, assura Jonathan tandis que Drago levait les yeux au ciel.

À présent qu'un nouvel arrivant mystérieux était arrivé, Hermione essayait de jeter son trop plein de curiosité sur lui. Elle avait été un peu déçue de s'apercevoir que Gabriel Avril n'était pas si mystérieux qu'elle l'avait espéré. Une famille décimée par Voldemort en signe de vengeance. Un long voyage de Paris à Poudlard pour trouver Dumbledore. Il n'y avait rien d'anodin ni de joyeux dans cette situation, c'est vrai, mais c'était Gabriel qui avait lui-même pris la décision de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas une personne à protéger absolument, mis sous la garde de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'était qu'un adolescent banal parmi tant d'autre.

-Bonjour tout le monde, claironna la voix douce de Remus lorsque celui-ci apparut dans la Cheminée en les faisant tous sursauter.  
-Bonjour, répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

L'homme se déplaça agilement sur le côté au moment même où de nouvelles flammes vertes éclatèrent silencieusement. Mrs Weasley quitta la cheminée, les bras chargés de paquets. Sirius se précipita pour venir l'aider tandis qu'Elena déchargeait quelque peu Remus qui croulait aussi sous les paquets. Leur petite sortie au Chemin de Traverse s'était éternisée et Remus se sentait éreintée d'avoir passé tant de temps à sillonner les boutiques de l'allée marchande pour contenter Mrs Weasley. Instantanément, les yeux des enfants pétillèrent lorsque leur regard tomba sur les divers paquets mais Elena réduisit leurs espoirs en demandant à Molly si elle devait déposer tous les aliments dans la cuisine.

Pensivement, Aleksandre observa l'énorme sapin de Noël qu'Hagrid avait amené jusqu'ici. Il suspectait le demi-géant d'avoir découpé l'arbre dans la Forêt Interdite. Dans tous les cas, il était immense. Ses plus hautes branches touchaient pratiquement le plafond pourtant très haut et il avait fallu utiliser des chaises et même de la magie pour pouvoir le décorer jusqu'en haut. Les épines du sapin dégageaient une agréable odeur et il appréciait beaucoup renifler l'air en passant à côté. Il avait été décoré la veille ainsi que le reste de la maison avec les nombreuses décorations que Mrs Weasley et Elena avaient accumulées en plusieurs années, toutes deux appréciant cette fête familiale. Étant donné que Drago et Jonathan ne souhaitaient pas spécialement se mélanger aux Gryffondors surexcités, Aleksandre et Gabriel les avaient suivis jusque dans le couloir où ils s'étaient amusés à accrocher des guirlandes lumineuses un peu partout malgré les grincements de dents de Severus pour qui voir sa maison se transformer en crèche de Noël, attirait peu. Le plus marrant avait été d'enrouler une immense guirlande autour de la rambarde de l'escalier.

Le soir même, Aleksandre et Gabriel étaient sortis discrètement de la maison pendant que personne ne les surveillait, à peine couvert malgré le froid mordant. Un verre de lait à la main et deux cookies préparés dans l'après-midi, ils avaient contourné le Manoir et avaient déposé la petite collation sur un rebord de fenêtre. Bien sûr, tout deux n'avaient plus l'âge de croire au Père Noël mais Aleksandre avait été bigrement excité par la perspective de quitter le Manoir pour donner à manger aux rennes du Père Noël sans que quiconque ne le voie. Gabriel répétait uniquement la tradition qui, chaque année, amenait à faire de même avec sa petite sœur Alexandra qui, elle, croyait encore à l'homme habillé en rouge.

-Je n'en peux plus, se plaignit Remus en se laissant glisser sur un fauteuil libre, ôtant ses gants. Molly est une vraie hystérique lorsqu'il s'agit de choisir tel ou tel fruit ou légume.  
-Je veux bien te croire, grimaça Sirius qui intérieurement aurait savouré cette promenade. Vous avez trouvé tout ce qu'il vous fallait?

Remus acquiesça en soupirant, les jambes encore engourdies par la marche et le froid. Il avait quitté le Manoir à huit heures trente en se proposant gentiment pour aider Mrs Weasley dans ses courses folles de dernières minutes pour le repas de Noël. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se montrait aussi aimable quand quelqu'un prononçait le mot _course._ Même sa sortie avec Aleksandre et Severus n'avaient pas été aussi épuisante alors que le garçon s'était montré littéralement excité à la perspective d'offrir un cadeau à son petit-ami Mike.

-Tu triches! Accusa Gabriel en regardant Jonathan qui resta imperturbable.  
-N'importe quoi, rétorqua t-il seulement. Serais-tu jaloux par mes exploits extraordinaires, Gabriel?  
-Je lui ai déjà dit, rapporta Aleksandre en passant une main dans ses cheveux légèrement emmêlés.  
-C'est fou ce que personne ne peut supporter mon intelligence, souffla Jonathan. Acceptez simplement le fait que je sois excellent et pas vous.  
-Pas modeste pour un sou, le gamin, plaisanta Sirius.

Dans son vaste bureau, Severus posa son regard sur une photographie de Drago et Jonathan, tous deux âgés de six ans. Chacun debout à l'extrémité du cadre, les deux garçons boudaient. Drago fixait d'un œil noir l'objectif tandis que Jonathan, le nez relevé, détournait le visage, un air princier peint sur le visage. Si Severus se souvenait bien, les deux gamins s'étaient disputés pour une histoire de tricherie. Ils jouaient à un jeu d'échecs sorciers adaptés pour les enfants et les débutants jusqu'à ce que Jonathan, dont la mauvaise foi était déjà connue, avait accusé Drago de tricher. Évidemment, le blondinet avait bondi de colère face aux accusations et avait piqué une de ses colères d'enfants mémorables. Jonathan l'avait regardé renverser le plateau de jeu avec stupéfaction avant de se mettre lui-même en colère. Tout cela s'était passé sous le regard amusé des adultes même si Elena était intervenue avant que les deux bambins ne commencent à se jeter les pièces dessus.

Un sourire étira légèrement les lèvres de Severus face à ce souvenir qui avait été l'un des premiers où Narcissa avait rit après la mort de Samaël. Même Lucius avait ricané fièrement en marmonnant que Drago était bien un Malefoy, encourageant ainsi le comportement peu digne de son fils. Peu après, Jonathan avait difficilement retenu ses larmes de colère en voyant Lucius féliciter fièrement son fils pour avoir réussi à le battre aux échecs. Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa avait immortalisé le moment, toujours aussi amusée par le comportement des deux enfants. Drago et Jonathan avaient été deux enfants colériques et leurs disputes pouvaient parfois prendre des tournures improbables où chacun essayait de piéger l'autre. C'était toujours une source d'amusement pour les adultes.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, le Maître des Potions soupira et passa une main sur son visage, balayant son regard sur chaque personne présente. L'ambiance était loin d'être aussi joyeuse et innocente que sur ce cliché. Le visage de Lucius était impassible et glacial. Ses longues mains blanches étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et il était évident qu'il prenait sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser exploser sa fureur. Ses yeux gris fixaient dangereusement Dumbledore qui ne cessait de lâcher des soupirs dépités, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, un air chagriné sur le visage. À côté de son époux, Narcissa était au bord des larmes. Ses fines mains tremblaient sur ses genoux serrés et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure avec inquiétude, jetant des regards éplorés à Albus.

-Professeur, il faut réellement trouver une solution pour empêcher à Drago d'avoir à rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant ces vacances, insista Severus d'une voix froide, brisant le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.  
-Si vous avez une solution à ce problème Severus, je vous écoute, soupira Dumbledore en joignant ses mains. Mis à part déclarer à Voldemort que Drago l'a trahi ce qui le mettrait sur la liste des personnes à abattre, je ne sais que faire pour remédier à cette fâcheuse situation.  
-Fâcheuse situation? Explosa Lucius en se levant brusquement. Vous trouvez que tout ceci est une _fâcheuse situation_? C'ÉTAIT L'UNIQUE CHOSE QUE JE VOUS AI DEMANDÉ EN INTÉGRANT L'ORDRE!! VOUS ÉTIEZ CENSÉ PROTÉGER MA FAMILLE ET LA SEULE IDÉE QUE VOUS ME PROPOSEZ EST DE CONVAINCRE DRAGO DE SE FAIRE PASSER POUR UN TRAÎTRE?

Lucius était véritablement hors de lui. Jamais il n'aurait autant perdu son calme, surtout devant le Professeur Dumbledore, si la situation ne l'inquiétait pas tant. Une aura impressionnante de colère l'entourait et Narcissa ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux. Elle les rouvrit en observant son mari qui respirait difficilement, le souffle coupé par la rage. Ses poings étaient crispés le long de son corps pour cacher les tremblements de ses mains et il toisa Dumbledore qui eut la décence de baisser le regard au sol. Lucius prit sa longue cape noire d'un mouvement furieux de la main, manquant de la laisser échapper et l'enfila d'un geste brusque.

Le long regard que l'aristocrate jeta à Severus le fit se sentir coupable. Ce dernier était plutôt resté silencieux pendant le débat. En réalité, lui-même ignorait comment protéger Drago sans le placer dans une situation précaire. Dire à Voldemort que Drago était un traître, ayant fui le Manoir pour trouver refuge chez Dumbledore, n'apporterait que des problèmes aux trois Malefoy. Lucius et Narcissa devraient payer pour la traîtrise de leur fils tandis que ce dernier serait placé dans les premières positions des personnes à tuer selon le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Severus n'osait pas même imaginer la vie de son filleul à Poudlard s'il revenait déclaré en tant que traître. Les Serpentards lui mèneraient la vie dure et même lui serait obligé de le tourmenter pour maintenir son rôle.

En voyant son ami se diriger vers la porte d'un pas rapide et colérique, Severus se leva vivement et se plaça devant lui pour lui intimer de retrouver son calme avant de descendre face aux adolescents. Mais Lucius se contenta de le pousser sèchement sur le côté sans prendre la peine d'écouter un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Narcissa laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains puis prononça le prénom de son mari qui l'ignora une nouvelle fois. La porte claqua derrière lui et Severus s'empressa de quitter à son tour son bureau, suivi de Dumbledore qui espérait que le blond n'irait pas faire d'esclandre au milieu du Manoir. Le regard menaçant que Lucius jeta à son meilleur ami aurait arrêté n'importe quel humain aux instincts de survie basiques mais cela n'empêcha pas Severus de le rejoindre en quelques enjambées.

-Lucius! Appela Severus d'une voix calme. Nous allons trouver une solution! Tout comme toi, je n'ai guère envie que Drago se retrouve dans la même situation que nous.  
-Je n'aurai jamais dû t'écouter! S'écria l'aristocrate en descendant les escaliers d'un pas rapide. L'ordre n'a aucune chance de gagner cette guerre puisqu'il est dirigé par un incapable de vieux fou qui me sert des morales à propos de ces maudits sang de bourbes depuis des mois sans bouger le petit doigt pour remédier aux véritables problèmes.  
-S'il vous plaît Lucius, commença Dumbledore avant d'être interrompu par l'aristocrate qui se retourna brutalement vers lui.

Le regard de Lucius était véritablement inquiétant et Severus ferma un instant les yeux, constatant que non seulement, ils n'étaient plus dans son bureau où un sortilège de silence protégeait leur discussion mais qu'en plus de cela, ils étaient juste dans le couloir de l'entrée. À sa droite se trouvait la porte entrouverte menant au Salon qui était devenu soudainement silencieux tandis que celle de la Cuisine était largement ouverte. D'ailleurs, Molly les fixait, les yeux ronds en tenant un plat de viande entre les mains. Elena était aussi présente et elle voulut intervenir mais Lucius ne le lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Fermez-là, siffla t-il d'un ton menaçant. Croyez-vous réellement que j'allais vous laisser manipuler ma famille? Pensez-vous que je n'ai pas compris quelles étaient vos ambitions pour mon fils? Mais soyez certain d'une chose Dumbledore, c'est que je ne vous laisserais pas faire.  
-Bien sûr que non Lucius, vous vous trompez sur mes intentions, contredit calmement le vieil homme. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me servir de vous ou de Drago.  
-Ne recommencez pas avec vos sermons de vieillard insupportable. Vous ne m'êtes pas indispensable Dumbledore! Ce n'est certainement pas un homme à moitié aliéné et qui prône la liberté de tous ces Moldus et ces Sang de Bourbe dégoûtants qui va essayer de diriger ma vie!

Dans le salon devenu brusquement silencieux, Drago était blême. Pourquoi son père parlait de lui à Dumbledore? Quelles ambitions? Par ailleurs, pour que son père perde ainsi son calme et devant autant de monde, la situation devait être très grave. Il se tourna avec angoisse vers Jonathan qui fixait la porte avec incompréhension. Les deux meilleurs amis se lancèrent un regard soucieux alors que le couinement indigné que lâcha Molly résonna. Même Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le premier hésita à se rendre près de Lucius et Dumbledore qui s'affrontaient dans le couloir de l'entrée. Visiblement, Drago n'était pas le seul dont la situation lui échappait.

Les insultes contre les enfants de Moldus de Lucius résonnèrent durement dans le Manoir et les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que la main de Gabriel volait contre sa bouche pour retenir le cri indigné qui faillit en sortir. Ses parents lui avaient toujours répété que les Moldus étaient simplement des personnes n'ayant pas les mêmes capacités que les sorciers mais que cela ne faisait pas d'eux des personnes non respectables. Après tout, ils avaient inventé de nombreuses machines tout à fait spectaculaires pour remédier à leur absence de pouvoirs.

Durant ces deux premières journées passées au Manoir Snape, Gabriel avait découvert de nombreuses choses étonnantes. Comme le fait que l'étrange et austère professeur Snape avait en fait une famille débordante d'enthousiaste. Il avait également été mis dans la confidence que Harry Potter, le Survivant, était toujours activement recherché. Ah, et la famille Malefoy et Severus Snape étaient des espions qui risquaient quotidiennement leur vie près du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait de nombreuses choses ambiguës et vraiment bizarres. En tout cas, il semblait que Mr Malefoy conservait une vision limitée à propos des Moldus malgré la place qu'il occupait au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a? demanda Aleksandre à voix basse en se penchant vers Jonathan.  
-Je ne sais pas, murmura son cousin, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Ne t'inquiète pas.

C'était un peu un automatisme cette réponse, remarqua amèrement Aleksandre en observant fixement son cousin qui chuchotait quelque chose à Drago. À chaque fois qu'il posait une question dans une situation un peu délicate comme celle-ci, c'était le même couplet qui ressortait: '_ne t'inquiète pas'_ ou alors, _tout va bien_ alors qu'il était évident que tout n'allait pas bien! Ah oui, et pour couronner le tout, la personne qui lui répondait cela, utilisait une voix douce et conciliante. Le prenait-on pour un imbécile à ce point là?

La voix calme de Severus s'éleva dans le couloir mais elle fut sèchement coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Dans toute sa splendeur, Lucius Malefoy apparut. Ses yeux gris étaient de glace tandis qu'il balayait d'un regard méprisant la salle silencieux. Il défia quiconque de prononcer un mot en les toisant tous du regard. Plus que jamais, toutes les personnes présentes purent s'apercevoir que le patriarche de la famille Malefoy était un sorcier non seulement puissant mais ayant aussi lié sa vie à Lord Voldemort. La puissance l'entourait tandis que son regard coulait sur Drago.

Ce dernier se tendit instinctivement en avisant la fureur qui habitait son père. Avait-il fait quelque chose de vraiment mal pour mettre son père autant hors de lui? Même en faisant un rapide tour des dernières choses qu'il dissimulait à ses parents pour ne pas risquer une punition, il ne trouvait rien d'assez énorme pour provoquer une telle colère. Quoique, son père était parfois d'une susceptibilité étonnante! La dernière fois que celui-ci s'était mis dans un tel état par sa faute, était le jour où il avait injurié à voix haute, sans même s'en apercevoir, sa mère. Les deux gifles qu'il s'était repris ce jour-là, l'avaient fait tomber au sol et son père l'avait traîné dans sa chambre en lui arrachant l'oreille. Et les couloirs du Manoir étaient longs, très longs pendant qu'il essayait vainement de récupérer son oreille. Comble de l'humiliation, à quinze ans, son père l'avait poussé sur son lit en lui flanquant une claque sur le derrière avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot, étincelant de fureur. Drago était le premier à affirmer que venir d'une lignée ancienne de Sangs-Purs n'avait pas que des avantages car les coutumes désuètes, comme ce geste humiliant et terriblement enfantin à son égard, persistaient malgré tout, au fil des années.

Aleksandre frissonna lorsque l'image de Lucius au cimetière s'imposa dans son esprit. Il se tenait aussi droit et majestueusement que ce soir là où il était apparu dans le cercle de Mangemort face à Voldemort. L'impact de ce funeste souvenir fut si violent que son souffle se coupa durant quelques secondes. Il avait tellement associé Lucius à cette image de parrain fabuleux, grand et puissant que se rappeler qu'il était également une personne au service de Voldemort était vraiment dérangeant. Mal à l'aise, Aleksandre baissa les yeux au sol parce que voir son parrain si furieux le ramenait inévitablement en arrière et qu'il voulait éviter cela, surtout quelques jours avant Noël!

-Drago, nous partons.

L'adolescent ne pensa même pas à protester face à cet ordre inattendu alors qu'il était censé passer la journée avec son meilleur ami. Il se retint même de demander où se trouvait sa mère et il se contenta de se lever d'un bond. Il se racla légèrement la gorge, irrité par tous les regards posés sur lui. Cependant, le garçon resta silencieux et regarda son père s'approcher de lui d'un pas raide. Mieux que quiconque, il savait qu'il valait mieux que la colère de son père ne soit pas dirigée contre lui.

Lucius attrapa le bras de son fils et le poussa fermement mais avec douceur vers la cheminée qui était toujours reliée au Manoir Malefoy en cas d'urgence. Il prononça le mot de passe pour activer la connexion. Sans un autre mot, il prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, dardant un dernier regard furieux sur Severus avant de disparaître avec son hériter dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Le silence fut encore plus accablant dès que les deux Malefoy eurent disparu de la Cheminée. Aleksandre déglutit et il se colla instinctivement contre Jonathan qui prit sa main pour le rassurer. Lui-même était tremblant et inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Pourquoi Drago était-il mis dans une dispute entre Lucius et le Professeur Dumbledore? Severus fixait bêtement l'endroit où son meilleur ami venait de disparaître alors que le Professeur Dumbledore adressait un hochement de la tête apaisant à Sirius et Remus qui ne savaient comment réagir suite à cet éclat.

-Le déjeuner est bientôt près, annonça d'une voix étranglée Molly.

Les raisons de la venue des Malefoy au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient gardées secrètes entre Dumbledore, les Snape et bien sûr les trois Malefoy. Au début, Sirius avait grogné, doutant de la sincérité de sa cousine et de son époux mais tout comme avec Severus, Dumbledore avait assuré que les Malefoy étaient sincères et fiables. Néanmoins, personne n'ignorait que les préjugés de Lucius étaient intacts bien que jamais le sujet ne soit abordé pour éviter les tensions. Pourtant, Molly avait espéré que ces quelques mois passés près d'enfants Moldus et de Sangs-Purs comme les Weasley suffiraient à faire changer l'opinion malsaine de Lucius.

Finalement, Severus se tourna vers sa sœur dont le visage était livide. Il lui désigna d'un mouvement de la tête l'étage supérieur. Comme il s'en doutait, Elena comprit immédiatement l'allusion et elle monta rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre Narcissa qui sanglotait silencieusement. Le mouvement d'Elena sembla réveiller tout le monde puisque les oreilles des Weasley rougirent de colère et Ronald fut le premier à exprimer sa colère, comme toujours.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux! Cracha t-il d'un ton dégoûté. Ce n'est qu'une famille de Mangemort comme Harry nous l'avait dit! Ils n'ont rien à faire ici!  
-La ferme Weasley! Rugit Jonathan en se tournant dangereusement vers lui, les yeux flamboyants de colère.  
-Ça ne me surprend pas que tu les défendes, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix traînante à la surprise de tous. On se souvient tous quels sentiments tu portes aux enfants de Moldus, n'est ce pas?  
-Ça suffit les enfants, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton calme. Il est inutile de vous disputer pour des évènements passés et po…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Granger?  
-Simplement la vérité, répliqua la Gryffondor en se redressant fièrement. Tu nous as toi-même avoué que tu t'étais attaqué à un enfant de Moldus!  
-Ouais et c'était vraiment jouissif si tu veux savoir, provoqua intentionnellement le Serpentard en la fusillant du regard. Je dirais même que son sort préféré était le sortilège endoloris!  
-Taisez-vous tous! Siffla Severus en menaçant Jonathan du regard.

Il y avait assez de Lucius qui avait finalement exprimé à voix haute ce que tous savaient sans que Jonathan n'en rajoute sur ses glorieux méfaits l'ayant conduit à se faire renvoyer de Durmstrang. S'il ne flanquait pas une gifle à son neveu pour tenir de tels propos devant tout le monde et semblant prendre autant de plaisir au souvenir des sortilèges que lui et deux de ses amis avaient infligés à un élève, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait fait parti de son apprentissage de la vie. Ainsi, il savait parfaitement que celui-ci culpabilisait énormément de cet incident malgré ses dires uniquement présents pour provoquer les Gryffondors.

Gabriel se demanda un instant si ce Manoir ne ferait pas une bonne pièce de théâtre tragique. Entre le fugitif le plus recherché du Royaume-Uni qui déprimait suite à la disparition de son filleul. Disparition ayant entraîné la rage de Ronald Weasley. Il y avait également l'enfant malade, l'adolescent au sombre passé qu'était Jonathan et Drago qui loin des oreilles de ses parents ne cachait pas le fait qu'il ne supportait pas plus les Sangs de Bourbes qu'auparavant. Et cela ne concernait que les enfants! Il fallait penser à rajouter le Loup-garou maladif, les espions étranges, la famille pauvre s'opposant à la richesse des Snape mais également des Malefoy. De bien nombreuses choses effarantes s'opposaient dans ce Manoir.

Gabriel jeta un regard en coin à Jonathan dont les poings étaient crispés, signe de sa colère. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi parlait Hermione mais apparemment, Jonathan avait utilisé un sortilège impardonnable sur un enfant de Moldu. Sa gorge se serra au souvenir des hurlements de son frère lorsqu'il subissait le sortilège de doloris avant que l'appartement ne s'enflamme. Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, il détailla discrètement le visage de Jonathan. Cela paraissait… insensé! Il ne paraissait pas être un garçon comme _ça_! Et pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose? Si immonde!

Encore plus mal à l'aise par les propos de son cousin, Aleksandre se leva doucement. Il n'aimait pas imaginer Jonathan comme un garçon utilisant des sortilèges mauvais. Il se souvenait trop bien de la douleur ressentie lors du sortilège doloris et savoir que son cousin, son modèle, avait provoqué une telle souffrance chez quelqu'un, lui donnait la nausée. Conserver l'image du modèle était bien plus agréable pour lui. Le garçon leva un regard incertain en direction de son père dont le visage s'adoucit en le voyant. Calmement, Severus tendit sa main vers lui et Aleksandre l'attrapa avec soulagement. Il se colla contre lui dans une demande explicite et Severus le souleva de terre pour le prendre contre lui.

-Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable journée, salua Dumbledore avec un sourire forcé.

Le regard noir que lui lança Severus le fit presser le pas et quelques secondes plus tard, il quittait le Manoir en un _pop_ audible. Mrs Weasley s'était enfermée dans la cuisine, les yeux légèrement rougies par les larmes qu'elle retenait. Aleksandre était dans les bras de son père qui le tenait fermement alors que Jonathan se levait pour quitter la pièce. Remus se leva et s'approcha de Severus, lequel lui adressa un regard attristé. Avec douceur, le Loup-garou posa sa main sur le bras de son ami et le serra en signe de soutien. Évidemment, les regards noirs que tous voulaient adresser à Lucius, allaient lui tomber dessus puisqu'il était aussi un Mangemort ayant pris le choix de le devenir, et non par obligation.

**oOo**

Au Manoir Malefoy, Drago était dans les bras de son père. Dans le bureau de Lucius, Drago avait l'impression qu'il était en train de mourir tant sa respiration s'était accélérée. Assis sur un fauteuil moelleux, le garçon avait sa tête posée contre l'épaule de son père qui était agenouillé devant lui. Il retenait difficilement les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. _Cela ne devait pas arriver en principe_!

La culpabilité qui assaillait Lucius par vague était immense. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tout simplement s'effondrer en larmes et demander pardon à son fils auquel il venait d'apprendre que le grand Lord Voldemort souhaitait avoir une réunion avec lui. Il avait poussé Severus à _LE _rejoindre, lui rappelant cette idée alléchante à chaque fois qu'il était près de Poudlard. Faire de même avec Regulus avait été un jeu d'enfant puisqu'il passait des heures chez les Black en vue de son plausible futur mariage avec Bellatrix avant qu'il ne choisisse Narcissa. Sa différence d'âge avec Severus et Regulus avait été rapidement effacée puisque tous trois se retrouvaient régulièrement chez les Black ou à Pré au lard.

Puis de toute manière, les deux plus jeunes avaient toujours été sous son influence jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent eux-mêmes leurs décisions. Après tout, il avait six années de plus que Severus, soit sept ans pour Regulus qu'il avait vu grandir. Sa richesse, sa popularité malgré son jeune âge et sa prestance avait attiré le regard perdu de Severus tandis que Regulus avait été enthousiasmé par le fait qu'il se soit marié avec Narcissa, sa grande cousine, à ses dix-huit ans.

Au final, Regulus avait trahi. Et il était mort. Severus avait trahi. Et il jouait à un double jeu dangereux depuis des années. Et lui… lui aussi avait trahi la noble cause qu'il défendait ardemment depuis son adolescence, simplement pour la protection de sa famille.

-Pourquoi?  
-Je suis désolé Drago, chuchota Lucius en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils. J'aurais aimé t'éviter tout cela mais j'ignore si te déclarer comme traître à _ses _yeux est la meilleure solution.  
-Non! S'écria le garçon en resserrant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme. Non, je ne veux pas qu'_IL _en ait après moi. _Il_ va… _il _va s'en prendre à toi et à maman.  
-Et moi je refuse que tu te préoccupes de cela, déclara Lucius d'une voix ferme. Crois-tu que je risque quelque chose parce que mon fils déserte les rangs?

C'était un mensonge, évidemment. Si Lucius allait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui annoncer que son unique héritier avait trahi ce camp pour se tourner vers celui de Dumbledore, il allait tellement souffrir sous les sortilèges doloris et autres, qu'il en oublierait la raison. Le dire cependant à Drago, n'était pas la meilleure idée pour le rassurer.

-J'irais, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas comme s'_il_ allait m'apposer la marque des ténèbres. _Il _veut juste savoir si je suis prêt à rentrer dans ses rangs, ce n'est pas important. Je n'ai pas envie d'être enfermé chez Severus sans pouvoir vous voir tous les jours alors qu'on peut éviter cela.

* * *

**Waouh, j'ai dépassé les 1 500 reviews =) On va dire que le prochain objectif est 2 000... ça serait merveilleux!! En tout cas, c'est grace à vous et je vous remercie tous !!  
Quant à ce chapitre, vous qui ne portiez pas Dumbledore dans votre coeur, ça ne doit pas être mieux, non? J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout ce chapitre!! Le prochain sera la fête de Noël!  
A mercredi prochain!! Et merci encore! Et un grand merci à ma beta!!  
Patmol25. **


	50. L: Noël

**Chapitre: Noël.**

Le lendemain matin de cette journée éprouvante, Severus eut la brève idée d'étrangler Aleksandre avant de se donner une claque mentalement, s'interdisant de céder à cette pulsion pourtant attrayante. Vraiment, quel père tuait son fils parce que celui-ci trouvait particulièrement amusant de le réveiller en sautant sur son lit et en braillant des 'PAPA' d'une voix si forte que tout le monde avait dû être réveillé? Personne! Alors il ne devait pas avoir une telle idée.

-Papa!! Debout! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaapa!  
-Je suis réveillé! Grogna Severus en posant un bras sur ses yeux, espérant ainsi le faire cesser. Je suis réveillé, je t'assure.  
-C'est Noël! S'écria Aleksandre en se laissant lourdement tomber sur l'estomac de son père qui poussa un grondement sourd.  
-Non, c'est le réveillon de Noël, contredit l'homme en lui jetant un regard menaçant qui n'eut aucun effet. Et la prochaine fois que tu me sautes dessus comme ça, je t'accroche au plafond par les pieds.

Toujours assis sur son estomac, Aleksandre pouffa devant la menace de son père qui roula des yeux, indigné que son fils ne le prenne pas au sérieux. Il connaissait pourtant bien un sortilège pour faire cela, pourquoi Aleksandre ne le croyait pas? Un bref moment, Severus se demanda s'il avait perdu toute sa prestance qui le rendait si menaçant auprès de ses élèves mais une sensation de soulagement l'envahit en repensant au regard effrayé de Ginny Weasley lorsqu'elle lui avait foncé dedans. Il n'y avait qu'Aleksandre qui n'était plus atteint par son regard noir. Un soudain silence tomba dans la pièce au grand plaisir de Severus qui s'étira doucement, faisant légèrement basculer Aleksandre qui glapit de surprise. Cependant, le garçon resta confortablement installé sur lui, ses mains agrippées sur la couette qui le recouvrait.

Aleksandre se frotta les yeux et regarda son père qui fixait le plafond. Déconcerté, le jeune garçon leva la tête à son tour vers le plafond mais il n'y vit rien d'exceptionnel. Haussant les épaules, il reporta son regard vers son père dont le visage reflétait la sérénité. Pour une fois, il ne paraissait ni fatigué ni agacé.

Le silence était doux et reposant. En jetant un regard à son réveil, Severus resta atterré: six heures quarante cinq. Aleksandre n'avait pas idée de le réveiller aussi brusquement si tôt le matin? Et ses cris surexcités avaient peut-être réveillés le reste du Manoir. Quoique, ce détail n'était guère important. Il imaginait très bien les Weasley marmonnant des insultes à son égard pour avoir oser les réveiller et cette image le fit ricaner méchamment.

Délicatement, Aleksandre se laissa glisser à côté de son père qui lui fit un léger sourire. Refermant à son tour les yeux, Aleksandre se blottit contre l'homme qui le souleva pour le mettre sous l'épaisse couette bleue nuit qui drapait l'énorme lit. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Noël mais presque… Aleksandre bailla lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes? Marmonna Jonathan, les cheveux désordonnés. Vous êtes devenus fous?  
-C'est Aleksandre qui s'amuse à me réveiller, se défendit Severus qui leva les yeux au ciel lorsque son neveu vint à son tour s'allonger sur son lit. Visiblement, personne ne veut que je dorme!

Jonathan ricana entre deux bâillements. Sa chambre étant la pièce juste à côté de celle de son Oncle, il avait parfaitement entendu le bruit grinçant des ressorts du lit à mesure qu'Aleksandre sautillait dessus ainsi que sa voix joyeuse qui lui ordonnait de se réveiller. Avoir un enfant ne pressait pas à Jonathan justement pour ces raisons là!

Sans se soucier du ton chagriné de son Oncle, Jonathan qui s'était allongé à côté d'Aleksandre se glissa à son tour dans les draps chauds et referma les yeux. De son côté, Severus soupira fortement sans pour autant ordonner aux deux garçons de quitter son lit pour regagner le leur. Il savait très bien qu'il serait incapable de retrouver le sommeil alors que les deux adolescents commençaient déjà à se rendormir.

En effet, dix minutes plus tard, Aleksandre et Jonathan dormaient profondément. Étonnamment, tous deux se ressemblaient, bien que les traits de son neveu soient plus virils et matures. Le visage d'Aleksandre reflétait encore beaucoup l'enfance, surtout lorsqu'il avait un sourire aussi benêt sur les lèvres malgré son sommeil. Néanmoins, ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs même si ceux de Jonathan était un peu plus grands, et les mêmes petites fossettes.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Severus s'extirpa de son lit. Il replaça correctement la couette sur les deux garçons qui dormaient collés l'un à l'autre. Aleksandre serra sa peluche contre sa poitrine en sentant inconsciemment la place à sa droite se vider. Doucement, Severus attrapa des vêtements propres puis quitta sa chambre.

-Bonjour Severus, salua doucement Remus.  
-Remus, répondit l'homme d'un ton glacial.

Amusé par le comportement de son vis à vis, le Loup-garou s'appuya calmement contre la porte en bois menant à la Salle de Bain où voulait aller Severus pour se doucher et s'habiller. Il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine puis adressa un sourire innocent au revêche Maître des Potions qui le darda d'un regard furieux, soufflant déjà d'agacement. Sans une once de gêne, Remus jeta un regard au corps de Severus qui se dessinait sous son pyjama noir. Et oui, Remus en avait assez de patienter inutilement alors Severus allait devoir prendre l'habitude de l'avoir dans les pattes!

Honteusement, Severus sentit la chaleur affluer à son visage et ses joues rougirent en prenant conscience ce regard inquisiteur qui se baladait sur lui. Il poussa un grognement rauque, feignant d'être agacé alors qu'il était plutôt flatté qu'un tel regard se promène sur son corps décharné à la peau pâle. Par Salazar, s'il y avait bien une chose dont Severus avait honte, c'était son physique disgracieux. Il ne comprenait pas comment Elena pouvait être une si jolie femme alors que lui ressemblait à un Détraqueur dans ses bons jours!

-J'ai été réveillé par des cris venant de ta chambre, confia Remus pour combler le silence embarrassant qui venait de s'installer. J'ai un instant pensé à Elena et Sirius avant de m'apercevoir que c'était Aleksandre.  
-Il s'est réveillé ass… quoi? Elena et Black?

Conscient de la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre, Remus s'éloigna vivement de la porte pour laisser le passage libre à Severus mais évidemment, ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena devant lui. Ses yeux noirs étaient devenus orageux et il renifla dédaigneusement en le secouant légèrement. Les propos de Remus retentissaient violemment dans son esprit.

-Ma sœur et Black? Répéta t-il, la voix pleine de dégoût. Tu plaisantes Lupin?  
-Heu… ils se sont toujours bien entendus à Poudlard, tenta Remus, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était qu'une blague vaseuse, je t'assure. Je te laisse prendre ta douche. Je crois que Molly est réveillée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, je vais aller lui tenir compagnie.

Irrité par ce comportement lâche digne d'un Serpentard, Severus le poussa rudement contre la porte de la Salle de Bain contre laquelle il s'amusait à lui bloquer l'accès quelques minutes encore plus tôt. Severus se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et il ignora le trouble qui le saisit face à ce rapprochement équivoque. Les joues de Remus rosirent légèrement et il détourna le regard pour masquer sa gêne à l'excellent occlumens.

Avant que Severus n'oblige Remus à lui dévoiler d'autres informations concernant sa sœur et Black, une porte de chambre s'ouvrit et Granger apparut vêtue d'un immonde pyjama rouge, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Néanmoins, elle se figea en les voyant tout deux contre la porte de la Salle de Bain et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Severus s'éloigna prestement de Remus et jeta un regard noir à son étudiante avant de se diriger vers une autre Salle de Bain. Il eut le temps d'entendre Remus saluer son ancienne élève avant qu'il ne claque sèchement la porte.

En se déshabillant, Severus jeta un regard morne au miroir en voyant le reflet de son corps. Il passa un long doigt fin sur une large cicatrice qui passait le long de sa poitrine, résultat des nombreux sortilèges cuisants semblables à des coups de fouet que le Seigneur des Ténèbres affectionnait particulièrement. Comme il l'utilisait régulièrement, de nombreux Mangemorts avaient la même cicatrice à cet endroit. Il avait refusé à Elena de placer des miroirs magiques dans le Manoir, détestant ces artefacts magiques qui avaient tendances à le rendre encore plus ignoble qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elena Snape et Sirius Black? En étant honnête, Severus avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises les regards charmeurs que ceux-ci se lançaient discrètement ainsi que les clins d'œil aguicheurs. Visiblement, ils étaient ensembles comme le montrait la blague vraiment abrutie de Remus pour qui la situation devait être amusante. Black… Son beau-frère? L'idée lui donna une violente nausée qu'il réprima en se glissant sous la douche chaude.

Ce fut seulement deux heures plus tard, vers dix heures du matin, qu'Aleksandre rouvrit doucement les yeux en entendant une voix chuchotée doucement son prénom près de son oreille. Il tenta de l'ignorer mais ne put rester de marbre en sentant une main bousculer doucement son épaule. Il geignit et son bras serra Scotty contre sa poitrine. Il roula sur le côté droit du lit en baillant, ses mains frottant ses yeux.

-Il faut te réveiller Aleksandre. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

À contrecœur, le garçon souleva les paupières et sourit à Elena qui était assise à côté de lui. À sa gauche, Jonathan était déjà assis sur le matelas. Son cousin lui fit un large sourire et le poussa plus durement pour le réveiller. Il le fusilla du regard mais il se redressa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assit confortablement dans le lit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'Elena posa un plateau sur ses genoux avec un doux sourire. Il la regardé, hébété puis jeta un regard en coin à Jonathan qui mordait énergiquement dans une biscotte recouverte de confiture à la framboise. Les joues rougissantes, il attrapa son croissant et le trempa dans son bol de chocolat.

-Merci Elena, chuchota t-il, véritablement embarrassé par cette attention. C'est très gentil.  
-Cela fait du bien de prendre un petit-déjeuner au lit de temps en temps, assura-t-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux de son neveu. Évitez de salir le lit de Severus, mes chéris.

Malgré la demande de sa Tante, Aleksandre mit plus de miettes en dehors du plateau que dessus. Il balbutia précipitamment des excuses mais Elena lui assura que les draps seraient changés plus tard. Ensuite, la jeune femme quitta la chambre, les laissant savourer leur petit-déjeuner au lit. Jonathan continuait à bailler à répétition.

Leurs esprits s'excitèrent à mesure qu'ils quittaient la torpeur du sommeil. Des rires sonores emplirent la pièce. Aleksandre poussa un cri indigné lorsque Jonathan lui balança sa serviette pleine de miettes à la tête, salissant les draps. Pour se venger, Aleksandre agita sa petite cuillère pleine de chocolat vers son cousin qui reçut plusieurs gouttes sur le visage. Il éclata de rire lorsque le regard de Jonathan s'écarquilla. C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent à se battre gentiment tout en mangeant les viennoiseries déposées sur le plateau.

La chambre de Severus se transforma alors très vite en un champ de bataille. Heureusement que l'homme n'était pas là pour constater le désastre. Trois oreillers se retrouvèrent éparpillés au sol tandis que les deux autres étaient tâchés au milieu du lit. L'épaisse couette bleue était roulée en boule au bout du lit tandis que les draps blancs étaient froissés et salies.

-C'est moi le meilleur, conclut Jonathan en reprenant sa respiration.

Ils se chamaillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un plateau se fracasse au sol. Surpris par le bruit de la vaisselle se brisant, Aleksandre poussa un cri suraigu qui fit ricaner Jonathan mais ce dernier se précipita sur le sol pour limiter les dégâts. Néanmoins, le chocolat froid coulait sur le parquet sombre en bois et des miettes se rajoutaient au désastre. Le bol s'était brisé tout comme le verre de jus d'orange heureusement vide.

-Oups, rit Jonathan en attrapant une taie d'oreiller pour nettoyer les dégâts.  
-Je vais t'aider.  
-Non, il y a des bouts de verre.

Au salon, Severus roula des yeux en entendant le hurlement de son fils suivi par des pas précipités. Il décida de monter voir son fils et son neveu qui devaient accumuler les bêtises dans _sa _chambre. Remus et Sirius ricanèrent mais ce dernier se reçut un regard meurtrier, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines. Le rire se coinça dans la gorge du Loup-garou, culpabilisant d'avoir révélé la relation de son meilleur ami et d'Elena au Maître des lieux qui inexplicablement l'ignorait encore. Était-il le seul à savoir ce qu'il se passait pour Sirius et Elena?

Les autres adolescents qui avaient reçu l'ordre de commencer leurs devoirs pour s'occuper, échangèrent un sombre regard, tout de même un peu jaloux par l'attention que les deux Snape avaient de tous les adultes. Chacun était tombé sous le charme de Jonathan et Aleksandre, pliant pratiquement aux moindres de leur désir. Ils pouvaient les qualifier sans hésiter de princes du Manoir, le roi étant Severus. Et les deux adolescents profitaient d'un traitement privilégié par rapport à eux. En parfaits Serpentards, ils n'étaient pas couverts de cadeaux mais étaient chouchoutés par leur famille et ils en profitaient honteusement. C'était un trait que les Gryffondors avaient découvert avec surprise: les liens familiaux étaient très forts entre eux.

En voyant le Professeur Snape disparaître dans les escaliers, Gabriel sentit son cœur se serrer tout comme sa gorge. N'ayant aucun devoir à faire étant donné qu'il avait quitté Beauxbâtons, Gabriel lisait avec un plaisir un manuel de potion, prêté généreusement par le Maître des Potions. Son père, Martin, et lui étaient tout aussi proche que l'étaient Aleksandre et le Professeur Snape. Voir un tel amour filial lui rappelait inévitablement sa propre relation avec sa famille.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait bande de petits démons?  
-C'est pas moi! S'exclama immédiatement Aleksandre.  
-Mais… j'y crois pas, bredouilla Jonathan en regardant son cousin d'un air éberlué. Traître… C'est pas moi non plus!! Oncle Sev, je t'assure qu'il est tombé quand je me suis levé.

Le regard noir de Severus fit taire les piètres excuses de Jonathan alors qu'Aleksandre riait doucement derrière sa main. D'un geste de la baguette Severus fit disparaître les bouts de verres en donnant une petite claque à la main droite de son fils qui commençait à rassembler les morceaux du bol brisé. Le garçon lui adressa un regard furieux en boudant.

-Des vrais cochons, soupira Severus. Mon lit doit être changé entièrement! Dehors maintenant.  
-Aleksandre y est aussi pour quelque chose, bouda Jonathan.  
-N'accuse pas mon fils de tes idioties.  
-N'importe quoi!  
-Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que mon fils est parfait.  
-La modestie fait cruellement défaut dans notre famille, soupira Elena lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tout les trois dans le Salon.

**oOo**

En fin d'après-midi, l'ambiance était tout autant festive alors que chacun mettait la main à la patte pour décorer et dresser la table. Jonathan disposait calmement les verres sur la longue table qui avait été déplacée jusqu'au centre du Salon après que les fauteuils aient été poussés vers la cheminée et le mur. De son côté, Aleksandre jetait joyeusement des petits confettis brillants sur la nappe pour lui donner de la couleur même si Mrs Weasley le pria d'en mettre moins afin que les couleurs du tissus soient encore voyantes.

Son regard noir se tournait régulièrement vers le sapin décoré. Son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine tandis que sa gorge se serrait violemment. Les larmes montèrent rapidement à ses yeux, brûlant ses paupières. C'était le premier noël qu'il allait passer avec son père et c'était… c'était extraordinaire de savoir qu'il n'allait pas fêter le réveillon enfermé dans son placard ou blotti dans les fauteuils de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Brusquement figé par toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient, il resta coi et il ferma les yeux. Un vrai Noël, pour la première fois de sa vie puisqu'il allait être entouré de sa famille. Il allait y avoir son père mais aussi sa Tante et son cousin. Tous deux l'accueillaient dans la famille comme s'il avait toujours été présent.

-Tout va bien, Aleksandre? S'inquiéta Gabriel en le voyant figé au bout de la longue table.  
-Oui, chuchota t-il en rougissant légèrement. Oui, tout va bien.

Un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres en voyant son père accompagné de Remus apparaître au seuil de la pièce. Aleksandre baissa le regard sur ses mains qui tenaient les serpentins et il les posa sur la table. Toutes ces sensations étaient étranges à supporter. Il avait à la fois l'impression de voler tant il se sentait libre et léger mais aussi de s'enfoncer sous terre lorsqu'il se sentait malheureux. Aleksandre ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore se qualifier de « _malheureux_ » alors que sa vie était devenue un véritable conte de fée.

Souvent, la comparaison avec Dudley s'imposait dans son esprit. Devenait-il aussi capricieux que lui sous prétexte qu'il avait une famille pour s'occuper de lui? Il n'en avait pas l'impression mais le fait de ne pas toujours être heureux, ce qui rassurerait son père, lui donnait le sentiment d'être ingrat bien que tous ces mauvais sentiments s'introduisaient en lui sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

En étant honnête, Aleksandre se sentait souvent joyeux et plein de vie et d'ambition mais c'était le soir, lorsqu'il était seul dans son lit qu'il avait souvent envie de pleurer. Car il avait peur que les cauchemars ressurgissent durant son sommeil et que bien malgré lui, son esprit dérive sur son passé.

Il était obligé de penser au moins une fois dans la journée à l'Oncle Vernon. Que dirait-il à ce moment là? Et à celui-ci? Me punirait-il alors que papa rigole simplement?

Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit et c'était cela qui le meurtrissait le plus. Il avait vraiment le désir d'accepter son passé pour vivre avec, comme l'encourageait Ivan, mais c'était vraiment difficile. Il avait commencé à le faire mais les revoir, les Dursley, avait été un véritable coup de massue. À un moment, Aleksandre avait craint d'être incapable de se relever de cela et il faisait encore des cauchemars, éveillés ou non, de cette journée où l'Oncle Vernon et sa grosse moustache tempêtait et que Tante Pétunia dans sa jupe gémissait de peur.

Spontanément, Severus s'approcha de son fils pour s'enquérir de son bien-être. Il sembla immédiatement remarquer que quelque chose le tracassait puisque ses sourcils se froncèrent. Aleksandre entoura la taille de son père avec ses bras et il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, contrarié d'être aussi petit par rapport à son père qui le tint contre lui en l'enveloppant d'un bras.

-À quoi est-ce que tu penses mon cœur? Demanda Severus en se penchant vers son oreille.  
-À Noël, répondit sincèrement le garçon en enfouissant son visage contre les robes épaisses de l'homme. C'est beau. Et j'aimerai bien que maman soit là.

Sa réponse parut déstabiliser son père puisque celui-ci vacilla étrangement avant de resserrer son bras autour de lui. Le souffle coupé par le souhait d'Aleksandre, Severus jeta un regard autour de lui et vit Gabriel, ce gamin impressionnant, les regarder avec une pointe d'envie et de compréhension à quelques mètres d'eux. Le garçon détourna rapidement les yeux en croisant son regard et rougit violemment.

-Je sais, soupira Severus, ne sachant que dire d'autre.  
-Papa?? Lucius y vient même s'il est en colère comme hier? S'assura fortement Aleksandre, un pli soucieux au niveau du front.

Il y eut un long silence dans le salon où tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux mais Aleksandre ne s'en aperçut pas, occupé à compter le nombre de boutons sur la robe de son père. Personne n'avait reparlé des propos intolérables de Lucius depuis la veille. Narcissa avait utilisé le réseau de Cheminette depuis le bureau de Severus pour rentrer au Manoir où elle avait rassuré son fils, après avoir passé un peu de temps salvateur avec Elena.

Les adolescents en avaient certainement discutés entre eux, critiquant les Malefoy avec joie. Severus n'était pas stupide. Bien que Narcissa ait tissé des maigres liens avec les étudiants de Poudlard, Lucius les ignorait la plupart du temps. Et il ne fallait pas oublier la guerre entre Drago et les autres. Ainsi qu'avec Jonathan qui avait pris parti dans le camp de son meilleur ami même si les relations s'étaient apaisées depuis plusieurs mois.

Severus passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils qui releva la tête vers lui, incertain de ne pas recevoir de réponse. Il soupira. Évidemment, il avait essayé de contacter son meilleur ami pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais aucune cheminée n'avait répondu à son appel à son grand désarroi. Severus savait aussi que Jonathan priait mentalement pour que Drago participe à ce repas de la vielle de Noël comme cela était devenu une habitude depuis que le gamin et Elena étaient revenus près de lui.

-Je ne sais pas du tout, déclara sincèrement l'homme.  
-Mais il doit venir! Protesta Aleksandre, les yeux soudainement brillants. Drago et Narcissa aussi!! J'ai des cadeaux pour eux en plus.  
-Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de leur envoyer un mot? Intervient Sirius.

À contrecœur, Severus donna un regard de remerciement pour cette idée à Black qui inclina simplement la tête. Non seulement cela montrait que Black voulait rassurer Aleksandre mais aussi qu'il était d'accord pour que les Malefoy soient présents au repas. Même si c'était Black, l'homme pouvait toujours être un allié car Severus se doutait que peu d'autres personnes ne se réjouissent de la venue de la richissime famille de Sang-Pur dont le patriarche avait prouvé à voix haute combien les Moldus et les enfants issus de ceux-ci lui étaient intolérables.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Jonathan levait un regard plein d'espoir en leur direction et Severus donna son consentement pour qu'Aleksandre et son neveu envoient une lettre par poudre de Cheminette au Manoir Malefoy. Les deux garçons eurent un sourire éclatant puis ils quittèrent ensemble le salon pour aller chercher une feuille de parchemin et de l'encre.

Dans le salon, de nombreux regards noirs se tournaient soit vers Sirius soit vers Severus. Cependant, les deux hommes décidèrent d'ignorer les lourds reproches qui se reflétaient dans ces regards et pour l'une des rares fois de leur existence, ils furent de connivence. Tous deux savaient aussi qu'Elena approuverait la présence des aristocrates. Severus fronça soudainement les sourcils, se demandant si l'intervention de Sirius n'était pas pour lui jouer en faveur face à sa sœur.

Certainement que si mais il fallait aussi ajouter que Sirius, dont la famille l'avait renié, était heureux d'avoir repris contact avec Narcissa, sa grande cousine et il faisait tout pour que leur nouvelle relation perdure. Étant enfant, il s'entendait assez bien avec elle, même si, et c'était vraiment difficile à concevoir actuellement, toute sa complicité d'enfant se tournait vers Bellatrix malgré leur différence d'âge. Sirius avait même découvert que Lucius n'était pas aussi imbuvable qu'il ne le pensait bien que certaines tensions entre eux, n'étaient toujours pas apaisées, surtout en ce qui concernait Regulus même s'ils en parlaient le moins possible.

-J'en ai, s'écria joyeusement Jonathan en sortant une feuille de parchemin chiffonnée de ses affaires d'école.  
-Y'a déjà écrit dessus, fit remarquer Aleksandre en s'asseyant sur le lit de son cousin.  
-Hum, pas grave. C'est un cours de Botanique, je vais déchirer ce coin là où il n'y a rien marqué. Voilà. On écrit quoi alors?  
-Qu'il faut qu'ils viennent tous parce que…  
-Parce qu'il y a des cadeaux, suggéra le Serpentard. Cela va suffire à convaincre Drago qu'il doit venir.

Dix minutes plus tard, Aleksandre et Jonathan signaient la courte missive. Jonathan avait insisté sur le côté pathétique de la lettre où Aleksandre devait marquer de son écriture brouillonne qu'il espérait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment qu'ils allaient venir. Le garçon avait rapidement délaissé ses explications du mot « _pathétique_ » en voyant que son cousin ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il lui disait alors il lui avait demandé de simplement écrire ce qu'il lui dictait, certain que cette partie persuaderait Narcissa d'enfiler une élégante robe pour sauter dans la Cheminée et ravir son filleul chéri.

De son côté, Jonathan avait fait part de son désarroi total à l'idée de passer une soirée complète entourée de Gryffondors immatures et bruyants. Il espérait susciter de la pitié chez Lucius avec ces quelques plaintes réelles, sachant combien Drago clignerait des yeux larmoyants en direction de son père pour le pousser à accepter l'invitation.

En un instant, la lettre fut envoyée grâce à l'aide de Remus et Aleksandre espérait sincèrement que Drago et ses parents viendraient pour partager ce repas. Elena eut un sourire soulagée en entendant l'écriture de cette petite lettre. La jeune femme qui finissait de chercher des serviettes en papier avec l'aide de Sirius qui trouvait particulièrement amusant de la coller, savait qu'en plus d'être furieux contre Dumbledore, Lucius serait embarrassé de se retrouver devant les Weasley, eux-mêmes considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

Les deux cousins reçurent l'ordre de se préparer élégamment pour la soirée à venir. Aleksandre grimaça, ne comprenant pas l'importance de se faire beau alors qu'il n'allait pas quitter le Manoir de la soirée! Jonathan roula des yeux et lui annonça qu'il allait s'occuper de lui. Légèrement inquiet par ces paroles, il laissa son cousin rentrer dans sa chambre dont le sol était couvert de jouet.

-Je vais te trouver un joli ensemble, assura Jonathan en ouvrant les portes de son armoire. Tu dois bien avoir un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche ou verte dans tout ceci. Verte de préférence pour l'accorder avec tes yeux qui ont quelques paillettes émeraude, tu ne trouves pas?  
-Pourquoi tu parles toujours avec des grands mots? Soupira Aleksandre.

La réplique déconcerta Jonathan qui se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme se sentit gêné de ne pas penser inconsciemment à faire des efforts d'élocution pour permettre à son cousin de toujours le comprendre. Il s'excusa à voix basse en reprenant la fouille de l'armoire. Il grimaça à la vue de tous les vêtements roulés en boule et jetés dans l'armoire sans aucune considération. Jonathan eut le sentiment que Severus pensait que son fils s'occupait parfaitement de ses habits.

Allongé sur son lit, Aleksandre fixait le plafond blanc en forme de losange. Son regard balaya ensuite le tour de sa chambre à la forme circulaire. L'idée d'utiliser la magie pour ranger tous les petits pots de gouaches qu'il avait sorti dans l'après-midi pour jouer était tentante mais Aleksandre avait conscience que Jonathan irait le dire à son père et à Elena à la seconde même où il lui demanderait de garder le secret.

Ses amis et lui avaient décidés d'afficher l'étendu de ses pouvoirs une fois qu'il arriverait à jeter de nombreux sortilèges en tendant seulement la main devant lui. La plupart du temps, il ratait les trois premiers essais, principalement par manque de concentration mais aussi par l'excitation qui le saisissait à la pensée de ses talents. Mais il voulait effacer ces premiers échecs pour pouvoir montrer quelque chose de parfait à son père.

-Ceci est parfait, déclara Jonathan en attrapant un jean noir et une chemise verte foncée qu'il mettait rarement. Tu enfiles ça et tu me rejoins dans ma chambre?  
-D'accord…

Si Aleksandre avait su, jamais il n'aurait quitté la sécurité de sa chambre pour s'aventurer dans celle de son cousin avant d'être entraîné dans la première salle de bain qu'ils rencontrèrent. Au début, il s'amusait à tourner sur la chaise à roulette qui était posée devant le grand miroir pendant que Jonathan se coiffait soigneusement et se brossait les dents. Cela dura déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de se préparer, Aleksandre fut la nouvelle cible du Serpentard qui le pria d'arrêter de tournoyer sur la chaise pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui. Docile, il regardait à présent son cousin qui peignait calmement ses cheveux sans se presser.

-C'est bon?  
-Je viens de commencer Aleksandre, rétorqua Jonathan en roulant des yeux.

Aleksandre était incapable de rester immobile malgré les nombreux regards noirs que lui lançait Jonathan, irrité de lui donner des coups de peigne à côté. Et cette chaise était vraiment marrante. Il recommença à bouger légèrement mais Jonathan lui donna un long regard menaçant lorsque son peigne brossa une nouvelle fois l'air au lieu des cheveux de ses cheveux.

La porte s'entrebâilla et Jonathan ouvrit la bouche pour fulminer contre l'envahisseur avant que ses yeux ne s'arrondissent et qu'un large sourire se dessine sur son visage. Appuyé contre la porte de la pièce, Drago les regardait d'un sourire moqueur. Le garçon était habillé d'une magnifique robe de sorcier qui devait coûter une bonne cinquantaine de galions. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient entravés par aucune goutte de gel coiffant, laissant quelques mèches retomber devant ses yeux gris qui pétillaient de joie.

Heureux de la distraction que présentait Drago, Aleksandre sauta de la chaise et s'approcha de lui rapidement. Il le serra dans ses bras en riant lorsque Jonathan poussa un soupir exaspéré, laissant tomber le peigne dans le lavabo.

-Il faut que tu m'aides Drake, soupira Jonathan en désignant d'un signe de la tête le garçon qui était contre le blondinet. Je dois le coiffer mais il ne se laisse pas faire.  
-T'es trop long, geignit le concerné.  
-Il est bien comme ça, assura Drago en examinant la tenue d'Aleksandre puis son visage. Ne t'inquiète pas Aleks, tu es parfait.

Intimidé par ce compliment, Aleksandre rougit en baissant le regard au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que la présence du blond signifiait également celle de Lucius et Narcissa. Il releva la tête avec un grand sourire et demanda à Jonathan la permission de quitter la Salle de Bain à présent qu'il était beau. Son cousin soupira, dépité et fit un vague geste de la main en direction de la sortie.

Aleksandre lui adressa un énorme sourire et il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, oubliant l'interdiction de courir dans le Manoir et encore moins dans les escaliers. Il arriva dans le salon où un silence pesant planait. Inconscient de tout cela, Aleksandre fit un grand sourire à Lucius avant de tendre les bras vers lui pour qu'il le soulève, ce que l'homme fit immédiatement.

-Je savais que t'allais venir, confia Aleksandre en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
-Je ne pouvais pas rester au Manoir en recevant une telle lettre, plaisanta l'homme en le calant fermement contre lui. Dis-moi, tu t'es fais tout beau!  
-C'est Jonathan, grommela t-il en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son Parrain.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas.  
-Et pourquoi? Siffla une voix près d'eux.

Jonathan et Drago, tous les deux vêtus élégamment et adoptant un air princier, venaient d'apparaître. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs lança un regard noir à son cousin. Celui-ci rougit soudainement et cacha son visage dans les longs cheveux de Lucius qui rit doucement en tapotant son dos.

Drago détourna légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son père. Il n'avait toujours pas confié à Jonathan la raison de toute cette dispute entre Dumbledore et ses parents, même si son meilleur ami avait déjà insisté pour en connaître la cause. Il ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter alors que ce jour était censé être festif. Il était lui-même encore mortifié par l'idée qu'il allait rencontrer Lord Voldemort, et parler avec, dans quelques jours.

En voyant son fils détourner la tête, Lucius soupira et songea qu'avoir obligé Drago à assister à cette soirée était une bonne idée. Contrairement à ce qu'avaient cru les deux enfants Snape, leur ami était bien trop angoissé pour avoir envie de fêter Noël même si à présent, un sourire franc se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Lucius salua Remus, qui venait d'arriver, d'un signe de la tête. Le Loup-garou lui adressa un doux sourire.

-Le Père-Noël va bientôt passer, chuchota Lucius dans l'oreille d'Aleksandre.  
-Il existe pas, baragouina-t-il en rougissant.  
-Pourtant il y aura plein de cadeaux demain matin sous ce sapin.  
-Même pour moi? Hésita le garçon.  
-Même pour toi.

En entrant à son tour dans le salon, Severus soupira en voyant Aleksandre dans les bras de Lucius qui ne semblait pas déterminé à le reposer au sol. C'était fou à quel point son fils adorait l'homme! Il s'approcha de Remus qui essayait d'arracher un fil dépassant de sa robe avec sa baguette magique. Narquoisement, il sortit sa propre baguette et brûla le fil d'un sortilège informulé. Remus roula des yeux face à son comportement mais il lui sourit tout de même.

Hermione qui venait de rentrer, accompagnée de Ginny, toutes deux habillées d'une jupe plissée et d'un chemisier, rougit brusquement en voyant le Professeur Lupin et Snape de nouveaux ensembles. Elle ne pouvait pas chasser cette image des deux hommes, appuyés contre la porte d'une Salle de Bain! C'était… indécent.

Une fois que Fol Œil fut arrivé en claudiquant et pestant contre ce tas de neige, Mrs Weasley pressa tout le monde de prendre place autour de la table. Il fut évident que ses regards noirs à la fois menaçants et déçus se portaient uniquement sur Lucius qui gardait Aleksandre dans ses bras, certainement dans une tentative de protection. Charlie et Bill avaient pris des vacances pour pouvoir passer Noël avec leur famille, ce qui réjouissait toute la tribu des rouquins.

Les enfants étaient tous à droite de la table tandis que les adultes étaient assis à la gauche, près de la porte de la Cuisine. Aleksandre se retrouva assis entre Lucius et Gabriel, face à Drago et Jonathan qui s'était renfrogné, déçu d'être assis à côté de l'auror Maugrey Fol Œil. Aleksandre avait les yeux fixé sur l'auror dont l'œil bleu étincelant magique tournoyait rapidement. D'un regard insistant, Lucius lui signifia d'arrêter de fixer l'homme comme s'il était une espèce de bête de foire. Rougissant, il baissa la tête sur son assiette vide et sentit son ventre grogner d'impatience.

Quatre heures plus tard, vers minuit, il bailla une énième fois derrière sa main. Recroquevillé sur un fauteuil près du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, il écoutait les bêtises des jumeaux Weasley avec plaisir. Les deux rouquins étaient vraiment les plus marrants et les plus gentils de toute la famille. À sa droite, Ginny s'était endormie et Gabriel semblait prêt à en faire de même puisque ses yeux papillonnaient dangereusement.

-Les pralines longues langues sont les meilleures, déclara Fred.  
-Nous les avons testées sur…  
-… le cousin d'Harry, soupira Hermione en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Je ne sais même pas comment cette idée a pu vous venir à l'esprit.  
-C'est simple…  
-…nous savions qu'il était gourmand et il suffisait de faire tomber une sucrerie au sol! Termina brillamment George.

Le dessert venait d'être fini et Aleksandre ne se rappelait pas avoir tant mangé une fois. Il avait l'impression que son estomac allait exploser tout comme son pantalon. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se gavait de toast au foie gras! Drago l'avait prévenu mais il trouvait cela tellement bon qu'il n'avait pas hésité à se resservir plusieurs fois.

Entre temps, Dumbledore était arrivé et même si Lucius et lui ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole, la tension entre eux était parfaitement palpable. Néanmoins, les deux hommes étaient restés silencieux, ne souhaitant pas démarrer un conflit le soir du réveillon de Noël. Même si Drago ne s'était pas gêné pour le fusiller du regard, l'air particulièrement dégoûté. Évidemment, son comportement avait intrigué Jonathan qui avait compris qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse ce jour là.

Installé dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné des flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée, Gabriel ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les voix fortes de Fred et George. Il avait craint d'être envahissant et de gêner les autres par sa présence pour une fête aussi familiale mais la soirée avait été exquise, une véritable réussite. Bien sûr, sa gorge était serrée à l'idée de ne pas être avec sa famille le lendemain pour déballer des cadeaux mais tous l'accueillaient les bras ouverts.

Même ces deux Serpentards étranges. Jonathan était celui avec lequel il avait le plus de discussion. Étant de nature timide, Gabriel n'osait pas engager la conversation avec lui mais il n'hésitait jamais à l'intégrer dans une causerie. Gabriel, bien qu'apprécié par ses professeurs et les autres élèves de Beauxbâtons, n'avait jamais eu une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un. Il savait que son côté chétif et enfantin repoussait les filles qui préféraient les garçons aux allures dangereuses et les garçons… les garçons ne s'intéressaient pas particulièrement à lui mais Jonathan semblait toujours autour de lui et c'était plaisant. Gabriel ne voulait pas s'envelopper d'illusion mais il avait l'impression que le jeune homme était parfois _trop_ gentil avec lui, même s'il ne semblait pas le remarquer.

-Tu penses aller dans quelle maison Gabriel? Demanda Hermione alors qu'un léger silence s'était installé.  
-Certainement pas Serpentard, murmura Drago mais son sourire montrait qu'il plaisantait.  
-Je pense aussi, acquiesça Gabriel qui ramena ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille. Il faut apparemment être assez solide et je doute d'avoir la carrure nécessaire pour intégrer cette maison. Peut-être Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle  
-Serdaigle, assura Jonathan.

Presque endormi, Aleksandre se demanda si le Choixpeau le renverrait encore à Gryffondor s'il venait à le mettre sur sa tête. Deux fois, l'artefact magique lui avait annoncé que sa place était à Serpentard et non pas dans la maison des rouge et or. De toute manière, il ne s'imaginait pas retourner chez les Gryffondors où tant de souvenirs résidaient. Et il pensait que les Snape intégraient Serpentard étant donné que le Directeur de cette maison en était un.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Severus qui discutait avec Remus, Bill Weasley et Lucius s'excusa et se leva. Il s'approcha des adolescents qui commençaient tous à bailler et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Aleksandre s'était endormi, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Jonathan qui avait déposé une fine couette sur ses épaules. Délicatement, il se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras le faisant bouger légèrement pour s'accrocher inconsciemment à lui.

Dans son sommeil, Aleksandre se sentit déplacé et il ouvrit doucement les yeux, tombant sur le visage de son père qui le soulevait. Il sourit à Narcissa qui agitait la main en sa direction pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

-Papa, y'a le père noël, chuchota Aleksandre en refermant les yeux. Vers Mr Weasley.  
-Comment? S'étonna l'homme, en regard autour de lui avec confusion.  
-Le Père Noël…  
-Aleksandre, ce n'est pas le Père Noël, je t'assure. C'est simplement le Professeur Dumbledore, rit Severus.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, déjà endormi mais Severus se promit de lui rappeler cette scène dès le lendemain juste pour le plaisir de voir ses joues rougir d'embarras. Quelques rires qui s'élevèrent derrière lui, lui faisant comprendre que d'autres personnes avaient entendu la remarque de son fils.

* * *

IMPORTANT: IL MARRIVE UNE CHOSE TOUTE BETE QUI VA POURTANT POSER PROBLEME: le chargeur de mon ordinateur est foutu et je profite des dernières % de batterie pour poster ce chapitre! Vous comprenez donc qu'il va m'être impossible de poster un chapitre pendant un certain tmps, jusqu'à ce que j'en rachète un autre et heum... je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir m'en achter un autre xD Donc je m'excuse d'avance, moi qui n'a jamais eu de retard dans cette fic, ce n'est pas de ma faute xD

Je n'ai également pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews, je suis désolé! J'espère que ce chapitre va tout de même vous plaire et que vous laisserez de nombreuses reviews pour mon retour!! Bisous, patmol25


	51. LI: Contrariétés

**Chapitre LI: Contrariété.**

-Et voilà!

Le ton fier et satisfait d'Aleksandre résonna dans la chambre silencieuse. Il attrapa une pièce beige métallique du bout des doigts et ses yeux louchèrent sur le plan à suivre. Allongé sur le sol frais de sa chambre, il essayait de construire un semblant de bateau comme indiqué dans le livret d'exemple qui était posé à côté de lui. Pour plus de place, il avait enroulé le tapis vert qui recouvrait une partie du sol et il l'avait poussé sous le lit.

C'était un des cadeaux de son père. Il avait déballé un énorme paquet avec excitation. Dedans, il avait découvert une grande boîte en carton où se trouvait une quarantaine de pièces métalliques magiques qui s'emboîtaient les unes dans les autres. C'était un jeu de construction très célèbre chez les sorciers, notamment chez les enfants. Avec les pièces de toutes les formes, plusieurs pots de gouaches magiques étaient ajoutés et il pouvait colorer ainsi les pièces à son gré. De plus, il n'avait qu'à passer un chiffon magique dessus pour que la peinture disparaisse! Durant la journée, Aleksandre avait construit une petite maison dont les murs étaient colorés de bleus et de violets avant qu'il ne s'attaque à un projet plus important: un bateau. Malgré le plan, le garçon peinait à emboîter les pièces aux bons endroits sans se perdre!

Parmi le tas de cadeaux qui s'entassait sous l'immense sapin lumineux, Aleksandre avait découvert une pile plutôt conséquente à son nom en ce matin du vingt cinq décembre. Non seulement, son père lui avait offert ce jeu de construction magique mais aussi deux peluches, un cahier de coloriage, un révélateur qui était une sorte de petite gomme parfaite pour découvrir quelque chose de cachée. Il avait aussi reçu des pochoirs aux formes de différents animaux pour créer tout un univers féerique par peinture!

Ça avait été… Sublime n'était même pas assez fort pour décrire tous les sentiments par lesquelles il était passé en déballant ce petit amas de paquets lui étant réservés. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait autant de cadeaux. Et des si merveilleux. Il avait manqué de fondre en larme, l'esprit dévoré par l'émotion, au troisième cadeau déballé mais son père était venu près de lui pour l'aider à déchirer le papier magique en le soutenant doucement.

-Ça se met comme ça, chuchota t-il d'un air concentré. Ah, non plutôt là.

Dépité, le garçon attrapa une autre pièce sensée terminer la coque du bateau et il plongea son autre main dans le sachet de cinq kilos de bonbons de chez Zonko que Drago lui avait offert. Il fourra dans sa bouche une poignée de Suçacide qui lui procura des picotements sur la langue. Avec amusement, il tira sa langue et essaya de voir le trou qui s'était formé par la friandise. Il eut un sourire en se rappelant le gémissement désespéré de son père lorsqu'il avait brandi sous son nez l'énorme sac de friandise que Drago lui avait offert.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Severus soupira en voyant le bazar qui régnait dans la chambre. La plupart des cadeaux de Noël qu'avait reçus Aleksandre traînaient au sol puisqu'il avait voulu tout essayé dans son impatiente précipitation. Il grimaça en voyant une de ses voitures noires rouler sur une pièce du puzzle de milles pièces que Lucius et Narcissa lui avaient offert. Severus était certain que toutes les petites voitures de son fils allaient trouver leur place dans le coffre à jouet au pied de son lit, maintenant que le garçon avait de nouveaux jeux.

En regardant son fils jouer, inconscient de sa présence, un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne put retenir l'étouffant bonheur qui lui enserra la gorge en pensant au petit cadeau original qu'Aleksandre avait fabriqué pour lui à l'Hôpital. C'était un pot à crayon bleu foncé avec des petits dessins peints de sa main. À la peinture rouge, il avait écrit « _papa »_ dessus d'une main légèrement tremblante. Honnêtement, Severus ne pensait pas qu'il allait prendre le temps de lui confectionner un cadeau et son ravissement avait rassuré son fils qui craignait de le voir rejeter le présent. D'ailleurs, Aleksandre s'était surpassé pour créer des cadeaux originaux et jolis pour toutes les personnes qu'il considérait comme importantes!

-Il faut aller au lit maintenant Aleksandre.

Sa voix soyeuse brisa le silence concentré, en faisant sursauter le garçon qui tourna la tête vers lui. Immédiatement, l'ordre lui fit prendre une moue boudeuse mais Severus alla fermer les volets en lui adressant un doux sourire. Il résista pour ne pas céder aux yeux brillants que son fils lui lançait, lui demandant encore quelques minutes. Ah, Severus était certain, sûr même, que Lucius lui avait conseillé de faire ce genre de regard blessé et humide pour le faire flancher puisqu'il avait déjà inspiré à Jonathan de le faire quelques années plus tôt.

Poussant un soupir volontairement fort et exagéré pour lui faire part de son mécontentement, Aleksandre rangea toutes les pièces inutilisées dans la boîte en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber l'ébauche de son bateau. Il avait déjà mis tellement de temps à assembler ces quelques pièces! Pendant ce temps là, Severus débarrassa le lit pour qu'il puisse s'y allonger. Il eut un sourire en observant un instant l'ingénieux cadeau que Jonathan avait fait à son cousin : deux faux journaux intimes dont il gardait un exemplaire pour parler avec lui à tout instant de la journée. Aleksandre n'avait qu'à écrire dans le carnet pour que Jonathan le reçoive dans son propre exemplaire lorsqu'il l'ouvrirait, et vice-versa. Cela permettrait aux deux adolescents de rester en contact sans trop de difficulté.

Déçu d'être obligé d'aller se coucher si tôt, Aleksandre farfouilla dans son armoire pour trouver un pyjama propre. Il laissa tomber quelques vêtements au sol sans entendre le claquement de langue agacé de son père qui veillait toujours à ce que tout soit en ordre autour de lui. Finalement, le garçon extirpa un pyjama gris du tas de vêtement en boule qui s'entassait dans un compartiment de son armoire. Il déposa le vêtement sur son bureau, faisant par la même tomber les quelques parchemins au sol, avant de prendre dans ses bras les habits tombés sur le parquet qu'il rejeta dans l'armoire.

-Demain, tu as intérêt à me ranger cette chambre, prévint Severus en jetant un regard morne au fouillis l'entourant. Et je ne veux entendre aucune objection, c'est clair?  
-Pour de vrai? Se formalisa Aleksandre, l'air véritablement outré par l'ordre de son père.  
-Je ne plaisante pas, rétorqua l'homme en lui donnant un regard sévère. Au lit, maintenant. Tu peux lire un petit peu si tu veux avant d'éteindre ta lumière.

Calmement, Severus poussa les couettes au bout du lit de son fils et alluma la petite veilleuse en haut de sa tête de lit. Il était toujours impossible pour Aleksandre de s'endormir sans que la lumière ne soit allumée. Mais souvent, Severus venait l'éteindre lorsqu'il allait se coucher. Un geste qu'Aleksandre appréciait car il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir besoin d'une lumière rassurante durant toute la nuit mais juste pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Rapidement, Aleksandre se déshabilla pour obéir à son père. Une fois en slip, il l'ôta puis enfila son pyjama sans se soucier de la présence de son père. Pour faire plaisir à ce dernier, il fit mine de plier son pantalon pour le ranger dans son armoire mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un regard noir. Puis il enleva la gourmette en argent qui portait l'inscription _A.S.S _pour les initiales de son nom: Aleksandre Severus Snape. C'était Elena qui lui avait offert ce cadeau et le garçon avait décidé d'en prendre très soin, touché à l'idée de porter quelque chose l'associant à son père. Aleksandre sauta joyeusement dans son lit et laissa son père le recouvrir des draps et de sa couette.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri, chuchota Severus en l'embrassant sur le front. Je ne veux pas que tu lises trop longtemps, d'accord?  
-Dix minutes, promit Aleksandre en regardant son horloge. Quand l'aiguille elle sera à 5.  
-Il sera alors neuf heures vingt cinq, informa l'homme. Je t'apprendrai à lire l'heure sur une horloge demain.

**oOo**

Le lendemain après-midi, Aleksandre était assis sur le sol. Une moue boudeuse et agacée était peinte sur son visage et sa gorge se serra. Il sentait sa patience s'effriter doucement, surtout lorsque Gabriel exécuta un magnifique sortilège d'entrave sur Hermione qui fut libérée immédiatement après. Joyeuse, la jeune fille éclata de rire et félicita le garçon pour son sortilège réussi. Aleksandre eut envie d'hurler que lui aussi était capable d'utiliser un tel sortilège! En fait, il n'en était même pas certain mais faire de la magie sans baguette était un niveau bien plus élevé qu'un simple sortilège d'entrave, non? La voix tranchante de son père retentit au milieu du boucan de la grande salle et au lieu de féliciter Gabriel pour ses compétences comme le faisait aimablement Hermione, il lui ordonna de recommencer.

Avec l'aide de la magie sans baguette, sa chambre avait été rangée dans la matinée comme son père le lui avait commandé la veille. Cela avait certainement pris plus de temps que s'il l'avait fait lui-même mais à chaque fois qu'un objet allait se ranger où il le désirait, l'excitation montait en lui. Aussi croyable que cela puisse paraître, il avait été déçu lorsque toute sa chambre fut rangée. Il était tellement pressé de contrôler définitivement ce pouvoir! Aleksandre espérait un jour pouvoir se faufiler dans la bibliothèque de Lucius où il était sûr de trouver au moins un livre sur ce sujet! La bibliothèque du Manoir était plus composée de bouquins de potions et de sortilèges. Aucun n'évoquait la magie sans baguette. Tout du moins, Aleksandre n'avait pas épluché chaque livre pouvant en parler!

À présent, la grande salle vide à côté de celle de réunion de l'Ordre avait été réaménagée pour permettre des duels. Trois pans des murs étaient recouverts par un épais matelas molletonneux pour éviter toutes blessures durant les chutes. Les entraînements que Sirius avait suggérés aux vacances précédentes, idée appuyée par plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre, venaient de commencer alors que les adolescents n'y croyaient plus. Il était vrai que personne n'en avait reparlé jusqu'au matin même où Elena avait annoncé d'une voix calme qu'ils devaient être prêts après le déjeuner. Les adolescents en avaient conclu que cette décision avait été prise lors d'une des innombrables réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Tout le monde y participait.

Sauf lui évidemment. Aleksandre sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes en regardant Lucius, son père et Sirius qui dirigeaient l'entraînement. Il avait été mis de côté sans que quiconque ne prenne la peine de lui demander s'il désirait participer à cet apprentissage. Est-ce que tout le monde pensait qu'il était un sorcier médiocre simplement parce qu'il avait un déficit mental? Ce nom était tellement stupide! Mrs Weasley lui avait demandé s'il voulait confectionner un gâteau avec elle pendant que les autres s'entraînaient mais Aleksandre avait refusé. C'était tellement banal de faire un gâteau alors que les autres lançaient des sortilèges et s'affrontaient en Duel!

-Contre qui souhaitez-vous vous mesurer Mr Weasley? Demanda calmement Lucius alors qu'il renvoyait Ginny près de Sirius pour perfectionner son sortilège de stupéfixion.

Le rouquin eut un sourire suffisant, secrètement satisfait de l'attention que lui portait Lucius Malefoy. L'homme n'était pas considéré comme un excellent duelliste sans raison! Son regard bleu s'arrêta une demie seconde de plus sur Aleksandre qui était appuyé contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée, les regardant avec amertume. Honteux, Aleksandre détourna le regard et croisa celui inquiet de son père.

Aleksandre avait été surpris par le comportement de Ronald durant le début de ces vacances. En effet, le rouquin qui ne perdait pas une occasion pour le railler, ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis la longue semaine qui s'était écoulée. C'était tout juste s'il ne l'ignorait pas. Étrangement, cette indifférence l'avait beaucoup plus blessée que si Ron avait continué à se montrer méchant. Abattu, le garçon se mit sur ses pieds lorsque Ronald suggéra Jonathan en tant qu'adversaire.

Durant ce premier entraînement, Jonathan s'était rapidement démarqué des autres adolescents par ses talents exceptionnels de duelliste malgré son jeune âge. Son seul problème était de ne pas réussir à contrôler la trop grosse vague de magie qui coulait en lui. Drago et les jumeaux Weasley étaient les trois sorciers les plus puissants après Jonathan. Ce dernier avait reçu discrètement l'ordre de ne pas utiliser la magie noire même s'ils étaient basiques et non dangereux pour son adversaire.

Contrairement à la grande croyance populaire, les sortilèges appartenant à la branche de la magie noire n'étaient pas tous forcément mauvais et dangereux pour les autres. Ceux que les élèves de Durmstrang apprenaient à partir de la quatrième année consistaient plus à des sorts ménagers dont les commerçants s'étaient plaints puisqu'ils faisaient chuter leurs ventes. À partir du douzième siècle, de tels sortilèges avaient été prohibés afin de rehausser l'économie du pays. Par la suite, le gouvernement avait installé une véritable psychose chez la population pour la convaincre de cesser d'user de ces sorts. Il était vrai qu'à présent, les maléfices de magie noire étaient principalement mauvais, mais en remontant à la source de cette branche, tous pourraient s'apercevoir de l'erreur qu'ils commettaient.

-Au lieu de fanfaronner comme un stupide paon Weasley, concentrez vous deux minutes, cingla la voix sèche de Lucius en secouant violemment le garçon qui poussa un couinement de protestation. Un seul commentaire et j'interdis votre participation à cet entraînement.

Aleksandre eut un rictus narquois qui s'effaça rapidement en voyant le Gryffondor baisser rageusement la tête en direction du sol, se soumettant pour ne pas se retrouver comme un idiot dans sa chambre. Lassé, Aleksandre laissa ses yeux se promener sur Gabriel, son nouveau colocataire. Le garçon avait le visage pâle et des cernes immenses se creusaient sous ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux blonds se balançaient au rythme de ses pas et il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue. Sans trop savoir comment l'expliquer, Aleksandre était certain que l'entraînement n'était en rien la cause de cet état de fatigue poussée. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant son père tendre un verre d'eau au garçon qui avait perdu de ses couleurs durant ce duel contre Hermione.

-Vous devriez vous reposer, Mr Avril, commenta calmement Severus pour ne pas laisser percevoir son inquiétude de voir un adolescent aussi mal en point. Vous ne nous êtes pas très utile en étant sur le point de faire un malaise.  
-Je vais très bien, assura Gabriel d'une voix chevrotante en serrant fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts après avoir vidé son verre.

Severus afficha une moue sceptique avant d'hausser les épaules. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que le jeune français avait élu domicile au Manoir et son extrême timidité commençait à l'agacer. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Aleksandre quelques mois plus tôt lorsque le garçon sursautait et rougissait dès que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. Néanmoins, le Maître des Potions se gardait bien de faire un commentaire désobligeant à l'adolescent qui venait de traverser une période particulièrement sombre et difficile. Par ailleurs, il ne souhaitait pas tellement effrayer un enfant qui pour une fois montrait un réel intérêt pour l'art noble des potions. Même cette idiote de Granger n'éprouvait pas tant de plaisir en évoquant cet art puisqu'elle apprenait uniquement dans le but de prouver aux autres qu'être une enfant née de Moldue n'était pas un handicap à une bonne scolarité.

D'ailleurs, si le gamin souhaitait réellement se tourner vers une future carrière de potioniste, Severus envisageait de lui donner un petit coup de main. Malgré les antécédents qui entachaient son dossier, Severus conservait une bonne réputation auprès des écoles formant les maîtres des Potions. Après tout, il n'était pas le plus jeune Maître des Potions depuis une bonne décennie sans raison! Il était tellement rare qu'un étudiant soit passionné par cette matière qu'il en ressentait une bête excitation. Même Aleksandre continuait à détester cette matière et Jonathan ne s'y intéressait pas assez pour lui demander plus que quelques conseils pour un devoir.

Gabriel esquiva habilement le sortilège d'entrave qu'Hermione lui lançait. La jeune fille poussa une protestation sourde, enragée de ne pas réussir à le viser. Gabriel afficha une moue embarrassée mais le plaisir l'envahissait intérieurement. Il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait parfaitement remarqué le haut potentiel d'Hermione et il était flatté de pouvoir la battre dans un duel. Après tout, son père lui avait enseigné de bonnes bases et… la soudaine pensée vis à vis de son père le figea de douleur et il se reçut de plein fouet le sortilège de stupéfixion de la Gryffondor qui poussa un cri de victoire en le voyant tomber au sol.

-Enervatum, murmura Severus en direction du garçon qui se releva difficilement. La prochaine fois, empressez-vous de réussir ce sortilège Granger.  
-Merci Professeur, ironisa la fille en adressant un sourire immense à Gabriel.

Attristé par ce début d'après midi, Aleksandre alla s'affaler devant le poste de télévision et il commença à regarder un dessin-animé. Il soupira. Habituellement, le garçon adorait ce dessin-animé dans lequel un petit canari jaune tourmentait un gros chat noir et blanc. Pourtant, il se sentait malheureux ce jour là et le cartoon l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Il était tout juste quatorze heures mais il s'ennuyait affreusement puisque Jonathan était trop occupé à jeter des sortilèges pour pouvoir jouer avec lui!

Dans le salon à l'étage inférieur, un soudain silence tomba lorsque des coups forts furent frappés à la porte d'entrée. Surpris, Remus tira sa baguette magique de sa poche suivi immédiatement par Molly, Nymphadora et Elena qui préparaient la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, prévue pour le soir même.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara Tonks en se levant silencieusement.  
-Personne n'a cette adresse, s'opposa Molly, le regard rempli d'inquiétude. Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Dumbledore.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cet individu à l'extérieur sans savoir ce qu'il désire. Je doute que les Mangemorts prennent la peine de sonner à la porte, contesta le Loup-garou.

En quelques enjambées, Remus et Nymphadora furent devant la lourde porte en bois de l'entrée du Manoir, baguettes à la main. C'était très étrange que quelqu'un se présente à la porte alors que des dizaines de sortilèges entouraient le Manoir ainsi que le sortilège de Fidelitas dont le gardien était Dumbledore. Uniquement Severus avait la possibilité de permettre à un étranger de pénétrer dans la demeure étant donné qu'il en était le propriétaire.

Ouvrant sèchement la porte, les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix menacèrent avec leur baguette l'étranger dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. L'homme leva vivement les mains pour prouver qu'il ne présentait rien de menaçant afin d'éviter de se recevoir un sortilège en pleine tête. Les sourcils de Remus se haussèrent d'étonnement et il baissa son arme.

-Mr Petrovitch? S'étonna t-il.  
-Bonjour Mr Lupin, salua Ivan d'une voix chaleureuse bien que ses yeux tournaient régulièrement vers la baguette que Tonks pointait toujours en sa direction. Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis Ivan Petrovitch, le psychiatre d'Aleksandre et je souhaiterais voir son père.

Avec hésitation, Nymphadora tourna la tête vers Remus qui d'un geste de la main lui permit de ranger sa baguette magique. Beaucoup plus chaleureusement, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se déplaça pour le laisser rentrer et elle assura d'un sourire à Elena et Molly qui attendaient nerveusement derrière eux pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Ivan détailla avec intérêt l'endroit où il se trouvait, une fois qu'Elena le reconnut et la salua chaleureusement. Le domaine du Manoir Snape était indubitablement magnifique, surtout le Parc que la bâtisse sombre surplombait. Aleksandre devait s'épanouir dans un tel environnement. C'était un changement radical après avoir vécu dans un placard exigu et une sombre chambre dont la fenêtre était condamnée par des barreaux.

Une fois certaine qu'il ne représentait aucun danger, Molly se dirigea dans la cuisine pour lui préparer une tasse de thé qu'il tenta de décliner, en vain. La petite femme replète lui assura qu'elle allait faire monter le service à thé pour lui et Severus dans le bureau de ce dernier dans une dizaine de minutes. Elena déclara qu'elle allait trouver Aleksandre et lui annoncer sa présence, chargeant quelqu'un d'autre d'aller chercher Severus.

-Je vous emmène à Severus, proposa Remus en désignant le grand escalier en marbre du bras, une fois qu'Elena eut disparu. Vous savez où vous vous trouvez?  
-Évidemment, répondit calmement le psychiatre en regardant autour de lui avec attention. Le repère de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'est ce pas? Severus m'a communiqué cette adresse en cas de nécessité. Et j'ai justement besoin de parler sérieusement avec lui. Il m'a soumis à un sortilège pour m'empêcher de la révéler si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.  
-Bien. Il s'occupe actuellement des enfants avec Lucius et Sirius.

Bien qu'il fut surpris par le nom d'un célèbre prisonnier, Ivan ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Il inclina seulement de la tête pour prouver qu'il avait bien entendu et il suivit l'homme à travers le long couloir, montant jusqu'au deuxième étage. Était-ce vraiment Sirius Black qui était avec des enfants dans une pièce? L'histoire du traître le plus connu de l'Histoire de ce siècle avait traversé les frontières en même temps que la victoire du jeune Potter sur Voldemort, voyageant jusqu'en Russie où il résidait à cette époque.

À présent que son patient était Harry Potter, Ivan décidait de ne plus s'étonner de rien. Dans le cas contraire, il ne cesserait d'être surpris chaque jour! C'est pourquoi Ivan avait conscience qu'il était plus simple de prendre cette résolution que de l'appliquer puisque le simple fait qu'un étudiant de l'Hôpital Tarkovski soit Harry Potter était ahurissant. Mais il savait aussi que la plupart du temps, Severus avait une bonne explication pour éclaircir telle ou telle chose.

Arrivé devant une salle aux doubles portes, les fins sourcils du Russe s'élevèrent légèrement. L'Ordre du Phénix entraînait-il des enfants pour les jeter prochainement dans un combat? Ivan en doutait puisque cela nuirait non seulement aux enfants mais aussi à leur famille. Quels parents sains d'esprits autorisaient leur progéniture à participer à une bataille remplie de Mangemorts? Néanmoins, Severus ne lui avait pas caché que certaines familles étaient entièrement dévouées à l'Ordre du Phénix dans le but d'éradiquer Voldemort de la Terre.

Assis au sol, un jeune homme reprenait sa respiration, une bouteille d'eau dans la main. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en arrière tandis que ses yeux noirs suivaient les deux rouquins qui s'affrontaient sous les directives de Severus et d'un autre homme aux longs cheveux qu'Ivan jugea étant Sirius Black. L'homme était bien différent des photographies qui circulaient encore sur lui, les forces de l'ordre toujours à sa recherche. Il n'était pas aussi décharné et sale que le laissait prétendre cette photo prise quelques semaines après son arrivée à Azkaban, de longues années auparavant. Ivan devait même reconnaître qu'un certain charme émanait de Black. C'était donc lui le Parrain d'Aleksandre qui manquait tellement au garçon.

Au côté du premier adolescent, deux autres jeunes hommes étaient tranquillement assis mais également essoufflés. Tout deux étaient blonds bien qu'un d'eux avait les yeux gris, ses cheveux courts mais collés à la tête avec plein de gel, alors que les cheveux du second étaient tressés et que ses yeux bleus étincelaient d'une lueur innocente mais marquée par la fatigue. D'ailleurs, ses membres tremblaient légèrement même s'il semblait s'obstiner à le cacher. Par Merlin, ils semblaient si jeunes!

-Severus! Appela Remus d'une voix forte alors que le Maître des Potions expliquait quelque chose à une jeune fille aux cheveux en broussaille.  
-Quoi? Grogna celui-ci en se tournant vers eux.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Remus et Ivan qui affichait un sourire aimable, bien qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise par tous les visages scrutateurs le dévisageant sans aucune once d'embarras. Le psychiatre inclina légèrement la tête en direction de Severus dont les sourcils s'étaient haussés, visiblement étonné de le voir au Manoir en ce vingt-six décembre. Immédiatement, l'inquiétude se peignit sur les traits du Maître des Potions mais Ivan le rassura en secouant doucement la tête.

Curieux par la présence d'Ivan, Jonathan et Drago échangèrent un regard. Il était évident que Remus et Lucius connaissaient l'étrange homme à l'accent si particulier et que Sirius se doutait de qui il était. D'ailleurs, l'inquiétude s'installa sur le visage du fugitif mais Ivan lui fit volontairement un sourire pour le rassurer. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté de garder le silence sur le fait qu'il était le psychiatre d'Harry Potter, il devait consentir à avoir de nombreuses autres choses à dissimuler.

-Continuez ce que vous faîtes, assura Ivan en faisant un geste évasif de la main en direction de la jeune fille qui reprenait son souffle, soulagée de l'intervention. Je peux patienter quelques instants et j'attends Aleksandre que Miss Snape a été chercher.  
-J'ai fini dans deux courtes minutes, promit Severus en se tournant sèchement vers sa victime qui déglutit, ses doigts se resserrant autour de sa baguette.

Ivan observa le père de son patient ordonner à la jeune fille dont le nom de famille était Granger de se repositionner. D'un ton cassant, il lui apprit qu'il fallait se tenir droit dans un combat afin que le sortilège lancé ne dévie pas, ce qui était malheureusement le cas lors d'une mauvaise posture. Sirius Black dont le visage était émacié et blafard par le manque de soleil apprenait un nouveau sortilège à une autre fille dont les cheveux roux flamboyant et à un garçon, encore roux, qui devait être son frère. Lucius Malefoy s'occupait de deux garçons qui se ressemblaient fortement, des jumeaux.

C'était la curiosité qui poussait Ivan à rester sur le pas de la porte pour observer toutes ces personnes qui faisaient partie de la vie de son patient. Son _ancienne_ et sa _nouvelle _vie, comme Aleksandre les nommait, étaient rassemblées dans cette pièce mais le garçon était justement absent. En regardant les adolescents qui paraissaient déterminés à étudier bien que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, Ivan tentait d'assimiler un nom à leur visage.

-Sans indiscrétion, qui êtes-vous? Demanda poliment le garçon aux cheveux noirs dont les joues étaient encore rougies par l'effort.  
-Ivan Petrovitch, se présenta t-il en souriant. Je travaille à l'école d'Aleksandre. En fait, je suis son psychiatre. Je suppose que vous êtes Jonathan, n'est ce pas?  
-En effet, répondit le Serpentard, déconcerté.  
-Aleksandre m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, s'expliqua Ivan. Et vous devez être Drago?

Le jeune homme blond qui écoutait la conversation tout en fixant les jumeaux Weasley tourna vivement la tête vers Ivan, surpris que l'homme puisse le connaître. Alors Aleksandre parlait de lui à son psychiatre? Cette idée fit naître une étrange sensation au creux de son estomac alors que l'image furtive du _baiser_ échangé avec Aleksandre traversa son esprit. Drago acquiesça en un hochement de la tête, détaillant son visage avec plus d'attention. Le mot psychiatre, chez les Moldus comme chez les sorciers, portaient de lourds préjugés. La première pensée d'un grand nombre de personne était d'associer le psychiatre avec ces personnes folles qui se frappaient la tête contre les murs et parlaient tout seul pendant des heures. Drago savait que la réalité était tout autre.

Après la mort de Samaël, dont la santé avait toujours été fragile, sa mère avait été anéantie par le chagrin. Ni l'aide de Severus qui essayait de le préserver de cet étalage de tristesse pour son âge mais qui en même temps tentait de faire relever la tête à son père dont la culpabilité d'être celui-ci ayant transmit les gênes malades à son second fils était écrasante, ni la présence constante d'Elena, arrivée un an plus tôt, avaient suffi à lui faire retrouver le moral. Désemparé, Elena avait timidement émis l'idée que Narcissa aille consulter un psychiatre pour s'échapper de sa peine.

Drago était trop petit à cette époque pour se rappeler de l'ambiance morose au Manoir Malefoy mais il avait quelques réminiscences parfois. Il se souvenait qu'Elena, qui en même temps était au cœur d'un divorce tumultueux pour échapper à son mari violent, s'était occupée de lui et de Jonathan pendant des semaines entières tandis que son père noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool et que Narcissa passait des heures chez son psychiatre, un homme de confiance tenu de surcroît par le secret professionnel.

Un goût amer remonta en lui et il détourna brusquement le visage pour dissimuler la vague d'émotion qui déferlait en lui. Son petit frère était mort et Drago se sentait stupidement coupable d'être encore en vie, sauvé de justesse par le Lord Noir à la demande de son père qui craignait de voir son fils unique, à l'époque, mourir. Par un sortilège ancien, datant de plusieurs millions d'années, et uniquement utilisés par les Fourchelangs, Lord Voldemort avait vaincu la maladie héréditaire qui s'était infiltrée en lui à sa naissance.

En plus de cette culpabilité, Drago songeait parfois avec amertume à quel point son enfance avait été perturbée par la mort de Samaël. En plus de sa propre tristesse, il avait regardé ses parents s'enfoncer dans le chagrin sans qu'il ne puisse agir, âgé seulement de cinq ans. Il ne les blâmait pour cela, loin de là. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy étaient des parents exceptionnels et Drago n'avait jamais souhaité grandir dans une autre famille.

-Et alors? Grinça une voix dans le couloir.

Ivan qui observait discrètement du coin de l'œil les trois adolescents silencieux près de lui, reconnut la voix d'Aleksandre. Il put tout de suite affirmer que le garçon était soit de mauvaise humeur soit fatigué. Son jeune patient apparut dans son champ de vision et immédiatement, il vit son visage afficher la surprise avant qu'il ne s'égaye.

Hésitant un instant, Aleksandre s'arrêta par la surprise et regarda Ivan qui était appuyé contre une des portes de la salle d'entraînement. Que faisait-il là alors que c'était les vacances? Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard meurtrier à Jonathan, jaloux de ses talents en magie, ce qui évidemment déstabilisa son cousin.

-Ivan! Qu'est ce tu fais?  
-Oh, je passais dans le coin alors je suis venu te saluer, répondit nonchalamment l'adulte en quittant la pièce pour le rejoindre. Comment vas-tu?  
-Ça va, assura Aleksandre en mentant légèrement. Suis content de te voir.  
-Moi aussi. Justement, j'aimerai discuter avec toi aujourd'hui.  
-De toute manière, je fais rien, répliqua amèrement Aleksandre, en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Severus apparut et referma les doubles portes derrière eux en jetant un regard menaçant à son neveu qui commençait à tendre discrètement l'oreille. Il s'excusa auprès d'Ivan pour l'attente mais l'homme lui assura que ce n'était rien et au contraire très instructif. En opposition, Aleksandre renifla dédaigneusement, les yeux fixés sur un point du mur à l'opposé de son père. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard surpris mais Aleksandre mit beaucoup de cœur à l'ignorer.

Évidemment qu'il était furieux contre son père! Pourquoi agissait-il comme les autres adultes? Pourquoi le mettait-il de côté, le classant immédiatement comme un garçon stupide et incompétent? Il était encore meilleur que tous ceux-là! Qui d'entre eux exécutait de la magie sans baguette? Aucun à ce qu'il sache alors que lui, il s'améliorait de jour en jour!

-J'aurai aimé réquisitionner Aleksandre pour cet après-midi, expliqua Ivan.

Ce fut ainsi que vingt minutes plus tard, Ivan refermait doucement la porte de son bureau derrière son patient qui était soulagé d'avoir quitté le Manoir. L'ambiance était trop joyeuse pour lui qui se sentait mortellement morose en cette journée de décembre! D'ailleurs, il avait jeté un dernier regard furieux à son père avant de partir à la suite d'Ivan, sous le regard éberlué de Severus qui n'avait pas compris ce comportement. Aleksandre ôta ses chaussures et ramena ses pieds sur la banquette. En plus de cela, voir Ivan était agréable.

Tel un rituel, Ivan servit un verre de jus de raisin à Aleksandre et se prit lui-même une tasse de café avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil. S'il avait saisi une occasion de passer une après-midi entière avec Aleksandre, c'est parce qu'il avait décidé de pousser son jeune patient à avancer. Après le retour inattendu des Dursley dans sa vie, Ivan avait craint que celui-ci ne reste bloqué, hébété par cette épreuve mais il avait étonnement bien rebondi, préférant occulter ce week-end plutôt que de rester figé dessus. Cet état d'esprit montrait une nouvelle fois le chemin parcouru par le garçon depuis plusieurs mois.

À présent, il restait un sujet encore obscur sur lequel ils n'avaient jamais travaillé. Comme il lui avait expliqué quelques semaines plus tôt, ils retraçaient le parcours effectué ensembles pour éclairer certains points et en faire accepter d'autres à Aleksandre. Le plus simple avait été les questions sur son entourage, pour ensuite se rediriger vers ses anciens amis et ennemis. Il y avait ensuite eu quelques passages douloureux à Poudlard mais Ivan réservait cette période brumeuse pour dans quelques semaines afin de lui laisser le temps de s'y préparer. Maintenant, le plus difficile était les viols récurrents subits.

C'était ce thème qu'Ivan souhaitait aborder durant cette journée qui s'annonçait bien sombre. En fait, il préférait commencer un tel travail pendant les vacances scolaires durant lesquelles Aleksandre pourrait rentrer chez lui à toute heure auprès de son père, en toute tranquillité. Et Ivan était rassuré de savoir que le garçon ne s'isolerait pas après une telle discussion. Il comptait particulièrement sur la présence de Jonathan.

Certains psychiatres ou psychomages appréciaient peu l'idée de plus ou moins pousser leur patient dans leurs retranchements personnels mais Ivan trouvait que cette méthode était plutôt efficace. Il savait que certaines personnes étaient tout simplement incapables d'avancer positivement d'eux même. Les traumatismes étaient durs à surmonter et certains n'y arrivaient pas. Les dommages prenant trop de place dans leur vie. C'était le cas pour Aleksandre et même si le moment était difficile à passer, un soulagement persistait et la guérison se faisait à petits pas douloureux mais bénéfiques.

-Tu as passé un bon Noël? Commença calmement Ivan.  
-Oui! Exulta Aleksandre avec un large sourire. Narcissa a adoré la boîte à gâteau que j'ai offert! Et Lucius a accroché la carte dans son bureau. C'est lui qui me l'a dit!

Ainsi, Aleksandre décrivit avec beaucoup de joie et d'émotion tous les cadeaux déballés à Noël. Il relata aussi toutes les réactions face aux cadeaux que lui-même avaient offerts à sa famille et aux Malefoy. Même Drago avait été satisfait de son marque page peint par lui-même. Évidemment, cela n'équivalait pas le sachet de bonbons que le blond lui avait donné. Il raconta également comment son père avait grogné lorsque Mrs Weasley lui avait tendu un pull-over vert tricoté main. Cependant, Aleksandre avait été très touché par le geste de Molly qui avait tout de même pensé à lui offrir un présent alors qu'elle n'y était pas obligé.

Par curiosité, Aleksandre interrogea Ivan sur son propre Noël qui resta très vague dans ces explications. Cette fête n'avait malheureusement pas été aussi joyeuse et familiale qu'au Manoir Snape étant donné qu'il l'avait passé devant la télévision en songeant amèrement à ses deux frères, Sevastyan et Stanislas, qui devaient sûrement festoyer avec leurs familles en Russie. Néanmoins, Ivan s'interdisait de s'apitoyer sur son sort puisque c'était lui qui avait pris la décision de quitter la Russie, dans l'espoir d'attirer un peu l'attention de ses parents sur lui.

-J'ai vraiment envie que nous parlions du _difficile_ aujourd'hui, exprima t-il en regardant calmement Aleksandre.

Instantanément, le visage du garçon perdit ses quelques couleurs et il se renfrogna dans son canapé. Son air joyeux s'effaça pour être remplacé par un mélange de colère et de crainte. Ivan savait que la suite allait être très difficile mais à présent qu'il avait ouvert le chemin pour la discussion à venir, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Aleksandre remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Pour se protéger. Un frisson traversa son corps et il fut heureux d'avoir reposé son verre sans quoi il aurait été échappé et brisé à cause de ses tremblements nerveux. Pourquoi la journée devait-elle vraiment être nulle? Elle avait mal commencé et visiblement, elle finirait tout aussi mal! Tout le monde avait décidé d'être agaçant avec lui, visiblement!

-Tu te souviens ce qu'est le '_difficile'_? Je te l'ai expliqué il y a quelques semaines.  
-Oui, répondit Aleksandre à contrecœur. Oncle Vernon…  
-En effet mais nous pouvons commencer par discuter de ton cousin Dudley ou de ta Tante Pétunia, rassura Ivan. Nous avons toute la journée pour cheminer jusqu'à ton oncle.  
-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmura le garçon.  
-Je sais. Je le sais parfaitement Aleksandre et ça va être très difficile d'en parler. Jamais je ne te dirais que la guérison va être facile mais t'exprimer sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet homme va t'aider à guérir. Tu dois te dire que je raconte des salades, n'est ce pas? Cependant, tu dois me croire.

Bien! Ivan voulait qu'il parle et qu'il raconte pour guérir? Qu'il dise tout ce qu'il ressentait quotidiennement en pensant à l'Oncle Vernon et à ce qu'il lui avait fait? Qu'il raconte toutes ces choses horribles qu'il devait subir chaque jour sans rechigner par crainte de recevoir pire? Ça n'allait pas le soigner mais plutôt le faire sombrer dans le passé! Était-ce si dur de concevoir qu'il voulait seulement _oublier_?

Même son père continuait à essayer d'aborder ce sujet avec des questions débiles auxquelles il répondait toujours négativement! « _Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'en parler Aleksandre? » « Et ce cauchemar? »_ Toujours de cette voix stupidement gentille qui le faisait sentir tellement confiant._ « Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais! Je suis là pour ça même si ce que tu as à me confier te fais souffrir! »_

En même temps, Aleksandre ne pouvait combattre ce désir de tout raconter à Ivan pour déverser sa tristesse et essayer de s'en défaire. À chaque fois qu'il quittait ce bureau, ses épaules paraissaient plus légères et ses soucis moins envahissants. À force de parler avec son psychiatre, ses cauchemars s'étaient espacés jusqu'à pratiquement disparaître. Et confier de petits secrets à l'homme le soulageait… alors pourquoi envisager l'idée de parler de l'Oncle Vernon le terrifiait?

D'un autre côté, cela permettrait, selon Ivan, de l'aider à guérir. C'était son rêve le plus cher, après celui de toujours garder son papa auprès de lui. Devenir grand pour être aussi intelligent que Jonathan et tous les autres, ce serait… étonnant et ça le libérerait! Il voudrait grandir pour faire taire Ronald qui s'acharnait à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un débile gamin envahissant. Et aussi Dumbledore selon qui il n'était pas assez bon et intelligent pour intégrer Poudlard. Grandir… c'était devenu, pour lui, un mot merveilleux qui représentait la réussite. Il serait si fier de lui de se sentir comme un adolescent de quinze ans. Il ne se rappelait plus comment cela faisait. Quel effet il ressentirait et quelles différences se feraient sentir entre son âge normal et celui actuel où il avait tout juste neuf ans.

-Je… j'ai peur, chuchota t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
-De quoi as-tu peur? Que crains-tu Aleksandre?  
-Il est là. Souvent, il est là et j'ai peur qu'il refasse comme avant… parce que… parce que je veux pas qu'il recommence à me toucher. Ça fait… ça fait très mal et j'ai peur.

Les yeux fermés, Aleksandre se laissa submerger par les souvenirs. Il ne fut pas difficile de se remémorer sa petite chambre, ou plutôt le taudis misérable qu'il occupait au Privet Drive alors que se souvenir de certains détails à Poudlard étaient difficiles. Le matelas troué et sale sur le parquet défraîchi aux lattes chancelantes. Les trous dans les murs défoncés, la peinture écaillée qui avait été recouverte de son propre sang. il se rappelait avoir essayé de faire disparaître le sang en frottant les murs, se blessant ainsi lui-même sans même en prendre conscience. Tout ce rouge séché et sombre lui donnait la nausée et il se souvenait être incapable de regarder son propre sang salir les murs.

Sa petite pièce était à la fois rassurante et effrayante. Il pouvait se dissimuler dans un coin sombre en silence jusqu'à ce que l'Oncle Vernon ne décide qu'il était l'heure de venir le voir. Le plus terrifiant était sûrement la planche grinçante du sol juste devant sa porte qui craquait lorsque le lourd pas de l'Oncle Vernon se posait dessus, signe qu'il approchait pour le punir. Au début, l'Oncle Vernon lui donnait des raisons._ Marge est malade à cause de toi. Dudley est malheureux de ta faute, tu es le responsable de son renvoi. C'est toi qui as fait cela. Et ceci. _Au bout de quelques jours, il n'y avait plus eu de raisons et seulement le désir de le punir pour ce qu'il était. Ça avait été à ce moment là qu'Aleksandre avait cessé de se débattre, de le supplier d'arrêter et d'essayer de le mordre ou de le frapper de ses poings.

Aleksandre se revoyait en train de trembler, recroquevillé dans le coin près de la fenêtre condamnée. Il ne se rappelait plus _quand _son esprit avait commencé à voyager pour s'arrêter dans l'enfance. En parlant avec Ivan, Aleksandre s'était imaginé que son esprit était une petite voiture ou alors une grosse fusée capable de remonter le temps. Sa propre fusée s'était arrêtée à neuf ans.

-Quand avait-il commencé à te toucher? Demanda à voix basse Ivan en insistant sur l'utilisation du passé.  
-Je… je sais pas, avoua Aleksandre, la gorge serrée de larmes. Je sais pas.

Et c'était vrai. Quand tout avait-il commencé? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'une enfance heureuse. Sirius lui avait toujours dit, ainsi que Remus, qu'il avait été un bébé heureux et choyé par ses parents mais lui, n'en avait pas le souvenir. C'était une époque tellement lointaine qui se résumait uniquement dans son esprit à un rayon vert frappant sa mère à la poitrine. Il ne se rappelait plus non plus que Tante Pétunia l'ait un jour pris dans ses bras pour le nourrir ou simplement lui offrir un moment de tendresse. Toutes ces effusions de sentiments étaient réservées seulement pour Dudley.

En même temps, se faire embrasser par les joues osseuses de sa Tante ne l'attrayait pas, loin de là. Et il n'imaginait pas Vernon se pencher vers lui pour l'étreindre. Dans un sens, cela aurait été marrant de voir l'horreur s'étaler sur le visage de Pétunia qui se serait empressée de nettoyer les joues de son mari avec une serviette propre avant de le tirer jusque dans son placard ou sa chambre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, rassura l'homme. Nous allons retrouver ensemble. Je suis là pour ça. Il te touchait à chaque fois que tu rentrais de Poudlard?

Quelques rires lointains résonnèrent dans le parc. L'hôpital était relativement vide durant les vacances mais certains parents déposaient leur enfant à l'école lorsqu'aucun proche ne pouvait le surveiller. Les infirmiers se relayaient pour travailler un ou deux jours durant les vacances. Ainsi leur salaire subissait une nette hausse agréable à découvrir. Beaucoup de psychiatres et psychomages organisaient des séances comme le faisait Ivan afin que les enfants ne soient pas livrés à eux-mêmes durant deux semaines.

Aleksandre était soulagé qu'Ivan lui pose des questions car il était incapable de trouver quoi dire. Avoir les yeux fermés lui permettait de se remémorer avec plus de distinction le passé. Il relâcha son souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu pendant que ses pensées voyageaient jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive. Parler lui écorchait la gorge car la crainte de voir l'Oncle Vernon surgir subitement devant lui et lui décrocher un coup de poing pour avoir trahi le pacte, était toujours très présente.

_Le pacte. _Ce n'était pas son Oncle qui avait utilisé ce mot mais Aleksandre l'avait choisi pour désigner le contrat auquel il avait été obligé de se plier. Dès que les coups étaient apparus dans sa vie chez les Dursley, l'homme terminait toujours sa besogne en grognant une phrase semblable à: «dis le à quelqu'un et tu vas voir… » d'une voix tellement menaçante qu'il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Et se taire.

La désillusion en arrivant à Poudlard avait été immense. Après l'euphorie de découvrir un endroit tel que le Château de Poudlard et de se savoir éloigné des Dursley pour une durée de dix mois, la déception l'avait submergé. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas repenser au retour chez sa famille Moldue, espérant qu'à présent qu'il était revenu au centre du monde sorcier, quelqu'un se proposerait pour l'accueillir chez lui. Aleksandre se souvenait que chaque année, tel un rituel sordide, il repoussait le moment où son retour chez les Dursley arrivait.

En même temps, il espérait que quelqu'un comprenne ses réelles conditions de vie. Il prévoyait réellement qu'une personne à Poudlard réaliserait qu'il y avait bien plus qu'un mépris farouche pour la magie chez les Dursley. Mais ni Ron, ni Hermione ne l'avaient remarqué malgré les signes évidents que parfois il laissait. Tous deux commençaient à être aveuglés par l'importance que sa célébrité prenait d'années en années. Personne n'avait compris et chaque été, à chaque fin du mois de juin alors que des épreuves terribles étaient survenues à Poudlard, il montait à bord du Poudlard Express et se retrouvait à nouveau dans sa petite chambre.

Ça avait été horrible de comprendre qu'il devait attendre d'avoir dix-sept ans pour quitter la maison.

-Moins souvent, fit Aleksandre en levant soudainement les paupières, dévoilant deux iris noirs troublés. C'était moins souvent que là.  
-Moins souvent que cet été où ton papa est venu te chercher? Résuma Ivan en notant quelque chose sur son carnet. Sais-tu pourquoi il était plus en colère cet été là?  
-Sais pas… Il buvait tout le temps.

Ivan n'était pas étonné. L'alcool décuplait souvent la force et les sentiments. Si cet homme exécrait Aleksandre en étant sobre, une haine farouche devait tempêter en lui lorsque l'alcool altérait sa conscience. La peur de la magie ne pouvait pas expliquer toute cette colère qu'il déchaînait contre le garçon. Au contraire, cette crainte aurait dû le repousser afin d'éviter de déclencher une protection magique instinctive ou autre chose. Selon Severus, Dumbledore avait prévenu la famille de l'importance qu'Harry Potter avait dans le monde magique. Ils auraient dû bien plus craindre la magie de leur neveu après cela.

À certains moments, Ivan pensait que le principal sentiment qui dictait les actes de Dursley père était la jalousie. Il avait beaucoup à envier à Harry Potter. Tout d'abord la richesse grâce à son héritage familial. Richesse que sa Tante devait plus ou moins connaître. Ensuite, la célébrité mondiale avec son statut de Survivant. Les pouvoirs magiques ouvrant les portes d'une prestigieuse école, lui offrant de nombreux dons. Oh oui, les Dursley avaient de quoi jalouser leur neveu qui valait tant malgré ses maigres épaules.

-Tu penses pouvoir me décrire le déroulement de ces instants? Demanda Ivan en choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas terrifier Aleksandre.  
-Je… j'étais dans la chambre toute petite et froide. Le noir, y'avait tout le temps…

Le souffle d'Aleksandre s'accéléra et il plongea sa tête entre ses genoux, de forts tremblements le secouant. L'obscurité à tout moment de la journée était un détail qu'il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire, l'obligeant encore à dormir avec une veilleuse. La manière dont se passait les moments où l'Oncle Vernon venait s'enfermer dans sa chambre restait un souvenir intact dans son esprit. Il lui était impossible d'oublier alors que cela le hantait depuis des années. Et les cauchemars le lui rappelaient de temps en temps comme pour s'assurer qu'il garde en mémoire son ancienne vie.

Pour entendre parler Aleksandre, Ivan devait à présent tendre l'oreille. En plus de cela, la capacité d'expression de l'adolescent régressait provisoirement à chaque fois où l'anxiété se faisait trop forte, comme c'était le cas actuellement. Précautionneusement, le psychiatre plaça sa baguette magique devant lui pour pouvoir l'immobiliser en cas de besoin. Il n'avait pas l'intention de devoir, encore une fois, joindre le Manoir Snape pour annoncer une nouvelle crise.

-Quand il venait, je devais pas parler, se rappela Aleksandre en chuchotant, ses mains se serrant autour de ses chevilles alors que tout son corps était recroquevillé. J'étais… j'étais par terre parce que j'aimais pas le matelas. Il faisait très mal. C'est là qui… qui me touchait…

Aleksandre souffla le dernier mot avec hésitation. Quelque part dans son esprit, une petite voix lui disait que les gestes qu'Oncle Vernon avaient eus envers lui étaient uniquement réservés pour deux personnes s'aimant mais Aleksandre préférait l'ignorer. C'était immonde d'imaginer que des personnes fassent ce que Vernon lui faisait subir sous le simple prétexte qu'ils s'aimaient. Sa respiration devenue erratique était glaciale. Il s'aperçut distraitement que ses mains tremblantes étaient froides. Néanmoins, il garda ses yeux fermés, un souffle frais quittant sa bouche entrouverte.

Assis sur son siège en cuir confortable, Ivan jeta un regard inutile à sa cheminée où le feu ronflait doucement. Son regard marron balaya son bureau où il se sentait si à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, qui faisait vibrer l'atmosphère. Ses mains se serrèrent instinctivement autour de ses accoudoirs et il reporta son attention sur Aleksandre dont le corps tremblait violemment. Se levant d'un bond, il voulut s'approcher du garçon mais une force invisible le repoussa au fond de son fauteuil. Son souffle se coupa sous l'impact au moment où les grandes fenêtres tremblèrent.

Que se passait-il?

Ou plutôt, que faisait Aleksandre?

* * *

**J'ai finalement résolu le problème d'ordi et vous avez le chapitre en temps et en heure! J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plus! La 'première' erreur de Severus vis à vis d'Aleksandre mais après tout, ça arrive à tout les pères, non? Et que fais donc Aleksandre? ^^  
Sinon, je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews! Je suis vraiment désolé! Mais celle sur ce chapitre, je le ferai promis ^^ Donc n'hésitez pas à en poster =)  
A mercredi prochain,  
Patmol25.**


	52. LII: Incontrôlable

**Chapitre LII: Incontrôlable**

-Aleksandre, relève la tête!

Son injonction tomba dans le silence et Ivan grogna furieusement en sentant qu'il était littéralement collé dans son fauteuil. Il y avait comme une main géante et invisible qui le maintenait assis. Une douleur fulgurante traversa l'arrière de ses genoux alors qu'il essayait de se remettre sur ses pieds. Vaincu, Ivan tendit le bras pour attraper son biper qui traînait sur son bureau afin de prévenir quelqu'un qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais son membre était trop court pour l'atteindre.

L'air se refroidissait de plus en plus dans la petite pièce. Ivan vit avec effarement sa fenêtre une fissurer et de nombreuses craquelures entourèrent la fente. Soudainement, le feu s'arrêta comme si un coup de vent soufflait dans le bureau. Reprenant ses esprits lorsque les tableaux derrière lui se mirent à trembler contre le mur, il se retourna vers Aleksandre, toujours prostré sur le canapé.

Tentant de réguler sa respiration comme Ivan le lui avait appris, Aleksandre cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il sentait le froid s'infiltrer en même temps qu'une douce chaleur se répandait en lui. La source de cette chaleur semblait partir de sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'étirait à l'intérieur de lui-même comme une pelote de laine où plusieurs fils dépassaient et sur lesquelles il tirait.

-Aleksandre? Est-ce que tu m'entends?

Alors qu'il voulut répondre pour lui expliquer qu'il ne comprenait pas cette différence de température dans son corps, Aleksandre entendit un craquement sec à sa droite puis le fracassement d'un verre au sol. Sursautant, il releva la tête et vit avec ahurissement que la grande fenêtre du milieu s'était brisée et que des bouts de verres jonchaient sur le sol. Ses yeux noirs se voilèrent et presque toutes les taches émeraude qui les coloraient, disparurent.

Sans savoir comment, Aleksandre était certain qu'il était le responsable de cette casse. Il haleta alors que la chaleur dans son corps se faisait intense mais il n'avait pas l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Bêtement, il regarda ses mains où les fils de chaleur tentaient de s'échapper. Il savait que ses pensées étaient étranges mais il avait le sentiment affolant que le bout de ses doigts chauffait et que _quelque chose _voulait quitter son corps.

Un cri inarticulé quitta sa gorge lorsque la toile où Ivan accrochait les dessins de ses patients ainsi que quelques cartes postales se déchira au milieu. Pendant d'un côté, la toile tomba finalement au sol dans un bruit sourd, emportant avec elle, un vase décoratif. Ivan sursauta en sentant les bouts de verre rebondir sur le sol juste derrière lui et il essaya avec acharnement de se lever.

Aleksandre était responsable de _cela_. Ivan ignorait comment qualifier ce qui était en train de se passer actuellement dans son bureau. L'air était alourdi par la magie incontrôlée du garçon. La trop forte émotion l'ayant submergé avait brisé les barrières de contrôle de sa magie et Ivan n'était pas dupe: le garçon était puissant. Non, c'était un euphémisme. Régression mentale ou pas, Aleksandre était encore le Survivant avec une grande quantité de magie en lui et il redoutait ce que son jeune patient allait faire inconsciemment avec celle-ci.

-J'aimerai simplement que tu me regardes.

Établir un contact visuel avait toujours apaisé Aleksandre mais cette fois-ci, le gamin semblait fasciné par ce que son corps rejetait par vague de chaleur et qui épaississait l'atmosphère, la rendant suffocante. Un vent glacial, pénétrant dans le bureau par le carreau brisé, s'opposait à la chaleur corporelle que répandait l'adolescent. Il se cambra alors qu'une plus forte décharge électrisa son corps et au même moment, tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau d'Ivan vola vers la droite jusqu'au sol.

L'aspect fascinant se brisa lorsque la surface du meuble fut lisse et vide et qu'Aleksandre fut terrifié. Il croisa le regard stupéfait de son psychiatre avant de reculer au fond du canapé. Que se passait-il? Un nouveau craquement bruyant retentit à sa droite et il poussa un gémissement en voyant la deuxième vitre se fendre sur toute la longueur et trembler violemment. Au même moment, les flammes des quatre torches murales vacillèrent avant d'être happées par l'air. Le peu de lumière disparut, ne laissant qu'une ambiance grisâtre due au ciel de la même couleur terne de l'hiver.

-Je… je sais pas! Cria Aleksandre en serrant son pull avec ses mains, les yeux rivés sur la petite étagère qui vacillait dangereusement à quelques mètres d'Ivan dont les yeux étaient exorbités. Qu'es… qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Aleksandre! Pria Ivan lorsqu'une rangée de livres tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

Néanmoins, l'adolescent préféra fermer les paupières plutôt que de suivre le conseil de son psychiatre qui se débattait toujours contre ses liens invisibles pour se lever et attraper sa baguette magique afin de stabiliser tous les meubles de la pièce qui oscillaient de plus en plus dangereusement. Une nouvelle fenêtre se brisa complètement et de nombreux bouts de verre recouvrirent le sol, s'enfonçant dans le tapis et le parquet.

Aleksandre haleta et il posa une main contre sa gorge pour tenter de reprendre une respiration convenable. Quelque chose de brûlant à l'intérieur de son corps, s'étirait. Il entendit Ivan prononcer un juron interdit et inconsciemment, Aleksandre raffermit les liens invisibles qui maintenaient l'homme contre le dossier de son siège. Il ignorait pourquoi une telle vague de chaleur tourbillonnait en lui, et plus particulièrement dans son estomac et sa poitrine, mais Aleksandre craignait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

À la seconde où il pensa cela, il poussa un hurlement suraigu car le canapé sur lequel il était assis, glissa sur le parquet ciré jusqu'à buter contre la grande bibliothèque qui recouvrait le pan du mur arrière du bureau. Aleksandre posa son regard sur la porte dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un surgir et à sa grande stupéfaction, la cloison en bois s'ouvrit avant de claquer sèchement, provoquant un bruit angoissant. Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksandre détourne les yeux, effrayé.

Il contrôlait les objets. Inconsciemment certes mais sa magie, et donc lui, contrôlait tout ce qui l'entourait. Ivan tenta de se détendre, espérant que son apaisement convaincrait les lianes invisibles de le libérer afin qu'il puisse récupérer sa mobilité. Mais c'était très difficile à faire alors qu'il assistait à la destruction de son bureau sans être capable de faire le moindre geste.

-Aleksandre! Appela t-il d'une voix hachée. Aleks… il faut que tu gardes ton calme.

Malgré sa situation précaire, Ivan réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour tenter de comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver et il espérait trouver une solution pour obliger Aleksandre à reprendre sa magie et à la contrôler car évidemment, celle-ci était totalement incontrôlable. Parler de son tortionnaire avait dû provoquer une réaction instinctive de protection chez Aleksandre. Le garçon avait dû vouloir se protéger spontanément grâce à sa magie au cas où son Oncle surgissait des entrailles de son bureau.

Alors la puissance d'Aleksandre était aussi grande? Rares étaient les personnes qui, consciemment ou pas, étaient capables de contrôler les objets d'un seul regard. Ivan appela Aleksandre d'une voix forte pour couvrir le sifflement du vent qui tournoyait dans le bureau mais le regretta aussitôt que le regard terrifié et sombre du garçon se posa sur lui.

Les pieds de l'imposant bureau en bois massif crissèrent doucement sur le parquet. Effrayé, Ivan ouvrit la bouche pour obliger Aleksandre à détourner les yeux mais le meuble fonça sur lui. Le fauteuil recula sous l'impact. Il heurta le meuble noir et sa tête percuta le coin d'un livre. Sous la douleur, Ivan poussa un cri puissant alors que le bord du bureau rentrant dans son estomac avait coupé sa respiration.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment alors qu'Aleksandre se laissait glisser au sol. Les yeux fermés, il sentait sa magie bouillante tournoyer autour de lui, l'enveloppant d'un cocon à la fois sécurisant puisqu'il savait que personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal mais aussi effrayant en entendant Ivan qui haletait de douleur, une plaie derrière la tête.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, que se passe t-il ici? Demanda quelqu'un d'une voix incrédule. Merlin, Docteur Petrovitch…

Une fois qu'il se fut traîné derrière le canapé en cuir et appuyé contre la bibliothèque qui vacillait toujours dangereusement, Aleksandre se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles en espérant que tout ce bazar cesse enfin. Il était responsable de tous ces objets qui flottaient dans l'air comme s'il avait utilisé un énorme Wingardium Leviosa sur la pièce.

Jack qui avait accepté de travailler ce jour là, avait les yeux exorbités et il fouillait du regard la pièce dévastée à la recherche du responsable de cet étrange phénomène. Ses sourcils se haussèrent en remarquant une silhouette tremblante derrière le canapé. Que se passait-il? L'habituel sortilège de silence imposé par soucis d'intimité des patients, s'était désactivé et de grands bruits de fracas avaient résonné dans le bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'il accoure. L'infirmier sortit sa baguette magique et voulut libérer le psychiatre qui se débattait pour repousser le bureau qui l'étouffait. Néanmoins, son sortilège fut inutile.

-Appelez son père, ordonna Ivan, essoufflé. Je m'occupe de lui. Aleksandre, je t'en prie…

Ivan ferma les yeux, la respiration laborieuse. Un hématome allait sûrement apparaître sur son ventre. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, le psychiatre regarda avec une certaine fascination tous ses livres et objets personnels flotter à quelques mètres du sol. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que l'adolescent reprenne le contrôle sur sa propre magie. À en juger par la cachette où il s'était glissé, Aleksandre ignorait comment maîtriser la force quittant son corps.

L'air qui pénétrait dans la pièce par les baies vitrées brisées, était glacial, rajouté à la température de la pièce qu'Aleksandre avait fait inconsciemment chuter dès le début de sa perte de contrôle. En même temps, Ivan supposait que le garçon bridait inconsciemment sa magie qui lui rappelait à quel point il était un sorcier puissant bien malgré lui. Ce qui lui conférait une popularité étouffante et dangereuse. Les barrages érigées autour de son noyau magique avaient dû s'effondrer en songeant à la possibilité d'être une nouvelle fois face à face à son bourreau.

-Tu ne crains rien! Tenta l'homme d'une voix forte en couvrant le désagréable sifflement. On est à l'école et tu n'es pas en danger.

_Tu n'es pas en danger. Tu n'es pas en danger. Tu n'es pas en danger._ Silencieusement, Aleksandre commença à répéter cette brève phrase en bougeant les lèvres, ne laissant aucun son quitter sa bouche. Et c'était vrai. Il ne risquait rien. À plusieurs reprises, Ivan lui avait fait comprendre que jamais l'Oncle Vernon ne saurait qui il était. Si tel avait été le cas, l'homme aurait recommencé à le blesser en l'apercevant au Manoir quelques semaines plus tôt.

Alors tout doucement, Ivan put voir ses bibelots reprendre leur place sagement sur les meubles qui continuaient à chanceler. Ensuite, les livres se rangèrent dans la grande bibliothèque devant laquelle Aleksandre s'était réfugié. Celui-ci se cambra en sentant une puissante chaleur heurter son corps et se répandre dans ses veines. Il eut vaguement l'impression de s'être plongé dans un feu de cheminée avant qu'une grande sensation de froid l'assaille de toute part.

Prostré entre le fauteuil, qui s'était déplacé, et la bibliothèque, il commença à sangloter doucement alors que de nombreuses voix se faisaient entendre autour de lui. Les paupières scellées, le garçon tentait de retenir le flot incontrôlable de larmes qui jaillissait hors de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues pâles.

Rageusement, Aleksandre songea que rien ne pouvait être parfait. Ses vacances avaient merveilleusement bien débutées avec la réception de nombreux cadeaux, ce dont il n'avait jamais pu profiter dans sa vie récente si ce n'était le pull annuel de Mrs Weasley et l'éclair de Feu de Sirius et les babioles que Ron et Hermione lui achetaient. Mais non, la vie ne pouvait rester indéfiniment rose! Il fallait toujours que des embûches se sèment sur sa route du bonheur. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme cela alors que pour une fois, il ne hurlait pas en entendant Ivan essayer de parler de l'Oncle Vernon?

Pour la toute première fois, Aleksandre avait accepté de participer à cette conversation en énonçant succinctement ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à l'Oncle Vernon. La vie ne pouvait-elle pas le récompenser pour cette immense effort qu'il venait de faire? Non! Il fallait que tout soit gâché avec ses pouvoirs étranges et violents.

-Que s'est-il passé? Redemanda Severus pour la cinquième fois en fixant la silhouette tremblante de son fils.  
-Êtes-vous blessé? S'enquit Lucius en dévisageant le psychiatre qui se frottait l'arrière de la tête en grimaçant.

Tout juste quelques minutes plus tôt, Elena était apparue dans la salle d'entraînement pendant que Severus se déchaînait sur Hermione, hanté par le regard colérique de son fils posé sur lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec son psychiatre. La jeune fille au bord des larmes, avait accueilli avec soulagement la venue de la sœur de son tyran. Cette dernière lui avait tendu avec anxiété un parchemin plié en quatre et certainement jeté rapidement dans un feu de cheminette.

Mû d'un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'Aleksandre était parti, Severus n'avait pas eu besoin de l'ouvrir pour en connaître le contenu. « _Urgent, Aleksandre. »_ était les seuls mots présents sur la missive et il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Severus, suivi de Lucius, heureux d'échapper à cet entraînement, n'accoure dans son bureau et saute dans la Cheminée pour atterrir dans le grand Hall de l'hôpital Tarkovski.

À présent debout dans le bureau dévasté du psychiatre de son fils, Severus ne quittait pas des yeux la forme tremblotante qui espérait se cacher et sûrement se faire oublier entre le canapé et la grande bibliothèque. Il avait désespérément envie de s'approcher d'Aleksandre mais il savait parfaitement que cela effraierait plus l'enfant qu'autre chose. Prenant son mal en patience, il tourna son regard tourmenté vers Ivan qui dévisageait Lucius avec curiosité. Après tout, Aleksandre lui avait tellement parlé de son précieux parrain qu'il ne pouvait qu'être intrigué.

-Ça va aller, assura Ivan. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de s'occuper prioritairement d'Aleksandre et ensuite, nous pourrons discuter. Finalement, il a réussi à reprendre le dessus de sa magie jute avant que vous n'arriviez.

Surpris, Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard interloqué. Qu'entendait Ivan par 'reprendre le dessus de sa magie'? Aleksandre avait-il d'une manière ou d'une autre réellement perdu le contrôle de sa magie comme cela arrivait parfois à Jonathan qui réagissait violemment dans ces cas là? Incertain sur le comportement à adopter, le Maître des Potions s'approcha du coin où son fils s'était réfugié pendant que Lucius et Ivan s'accordaient pour remettre le bureau en état, le plus important étant de réparer les fenêtres et de nettoyer le sol des nombreux bouts de verre avant qu'une nouvelle blessure ne soit à déplorer.

Aleksandre sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Deux longues mains se posèrent sur les siennes qui étaient toujours plaquées sur ses oreilles et Aleksandre lutta inutilement lorsque ces mains descendirent les siennes. Sans ouvrir les yeux, le garçon savait que c'était son père et malgré toute la colère qu'il avait à son encontre, il fut intensément soulagé de le voir près de lui.

-Ouvre les yeux, chuchota doucement l'adulte en jetant un regard en coin à son meilleur ami qui remettait en place les tableaux tombés au sol. Ouvre les yeux.

Avec hésitation, Aleksandre papillonna des yeux, effrayé à l'idée que tout recommence. Il ignorait quel terme utiliser pour qualifier ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce et il espérait sincèrement qu'Ivan n'était pas furieux après lui. Cependant, il put constater que rien ne se passa et qu'il s'était caché dans un endroit plus étriqué et sombre qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'y avait pas réellement fait attention en se glissant dans l'interstice mais à présent, c'était étouffant.

Horrifié par la soudaine obscurité autour de lui, Aleksandre poussa un gémissement rauque et ses larmes redoublèrent. Il entendit son père prononcer plusieurs fois son prénom d'une voix très douce mais il était incapable de rester assis dans ce petit abri exigu. Il repoussa violemment les mains de son père qui soutenait toujours les siennes. Comprenant qu'Aleksandre voulait sortir de sa cachette, Severus recula et tira doucement vers lui, l'enfant dont les yeux étaient écarquillés.

Une fois qu'il fut extirpé du petit endroit, Aleksandre se laissa tomber contre la poitrine de son père qui l'entoura vivement de ses bras. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps le rassurait et il préféra enfouir son visage dans son épaisse cape en fourrure d'hiver plutôt que d'affronter son regard, ou pire, celui d'Ivan après avoir fait venir inexplicablement une tempête dans son bureau.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Severus dans le creux de l'oreille d'Aleksandre qui frissonna. Tu es fâché contre moi parce que tu n'as pas participé à l'entraînement.  
-Non, contredit le garçon d'une mauvaise foi implacable en essuyant son visage contre la robe de l'homme.  
-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, expliqua t-il avec culpabilité. C'est juste que tes capacités sont différentes des autres et que je préférerais étudier avec toi sans leur présence. Tu n'es pas plus nul qu'eux, crois-moi. Je pense qu'au contraire, tu es bien plus fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aleksandre s'endormit en ayant l'impression que son corps était vide et plus léger que jamais. Severus passa ses bras autour du garçon pour le maintenir fermement alors qu'il se relevait du sol où il s'était assit. Ivan rassurait le jeune infirmier qui avait prévenu Severus et accepta le baume apaisant qu'il lui tendait afin de soulager la douleur persistante derrière sa tête. De son côté, Lucius feignait l'indifférence en lisant quelques titres de bouquins.

Grâce aux bons soins des deux hommes, le bureau était comme neuf si ce n'est la déchirure au milieu de la grande toile brune qui ornait de nouveau le mur. Encore fébrile de cet événement, le psychiatre leur proposa une tasse de thé qu'il prépara rapidement tout en sortant un paquet de gâteau qu'il gardait habituellement pour ses patients. Pendant ce temps là, Severus allongea Aleksandre qui dormait confortablement bien que son visage était toujours crispé, même dans son sommeil.

Assis face au bureau massif de l'homme, Severus et Lucius attendaient impatiemment l'explication de tout ce grabuge. Ils doutaient que ce soit Aleksandre qui ait brisé autant de choses dans le bureau de son psychiatre même si Severus se souvenait avoir entendu Dumbledore dire que les vitres explosaient facilement lors d'une colère d'Harry. Était-ce cela? Aleksandre était-il tellement en colère contre lui que sa magie s'était déchaînée sur cette pièce blessant même involontairement son psychiatre?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé est très intriguant, confia Ivan en faisant tournoyer sa cuillère dans sa tasse. La magie d'Aleksandre s'est totalement déchaînée et a, plus ou moins, quitté son corps afin de détruire tout ce qu'il regardait.  
-Vous voulez dire que les objets se sont déplacés lorsqu'ils entraient dans le champ de vision d'Aleksandre? Demanda Lucius en masquant parfaitement son incrédulité.  
-En effet. C'est une chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais assisté. D'autant plus que c'est un enfant qui en est le responsable. C'était tout simplement impressionnant bien que dangereux. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucune maîtrise sur ce qui se déroulait. Il ignore comment tout ceci est survenu et il ne savait pas comment réagir afin de faire stopper cela. Quelque chose en lui a dû agir comme un déclic à un certain moment et tout s'est rapidement apaisé.

D'un même mouvement, les trois hommes se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui dormait sur le canapé en cuir, ses bras enroulés autour de son ventre. En remarquant ce détail, Severus grimaça. Aleksandre dormait ainsi les premières semaines lorsqu'il n'était toujours pas en confiance auprès de lui, d'Elena et de Jonathan. Severus savait que son fils allait repasser une phase d'auto-culpabilité et il allait devoir le surveiller de plus près afin de s'assurer qu'il ne tente pas de se punir pour se racheter.

Il était difficile de croire que tant de magie et de puissance bouillonnaient dans un corps si petit et frêle. Aleksandre ressemblait encore à un enfant et son retard mental pouvait le faire paraître comme stupide aux yeux des autres mais Ivan savait qu'il en était tout autre. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une situation aussi complexe que celle-ci même en oubliant le fait que le gamin dont il avait la charge médicale était en réalité le célèbre Survivant disparu.

Jamais une personne n'avait fait autant de mal à un enfant que ce Dursley l'avait fait sur Aleksandre. Le comportement de cet homme, ou plutôt de ce porc, horrifiait Ivan qui avait pourtant été confronté à des choses terribles. Comment haïr autant un enfant? Qui plus est, quelqu'un d'adorablement gentil?

-Je pense pouvoir dire que le pouvoir d'Aleksandre est stupéfiant après avoir réduit à l'état de quasi-fantôme Vous-Savez-Qui il y a plusieurs années et y avoir échappé depuis tant de temps mais je n'avais pas conscience qu'il était autant étendu.  
-Moi non plus, souffla Severus. De quoi parliez-vous lorsque sa magie a explosé?  
-Nous commencions à aborder le sujet de son oncle ainsi que les sévices sexuels que celui-ci lui a fait subir. Ce n'était pas une crise d'hystérie comme il l'a déjà fait à trois reprises mais je pense qu'il a inconsciemment déployé sa magie afin de se protéger.  
-C'est cela en effet, approuva Lucius en hochant la tête. Il a réagi comme un enfant qui ne contrôle pas sa magie. Ce phénomène est justement appelé 'magie accidentelle'. Étant donné la puissance se trouvant dans la magie d'Aleksandre, la raison de ce carnage est ici.  
-Je pense aussi qu'il bridait inconsciemment ou pas sa magie, rajouta Ivan. Il a érigé de nombreuses barrières autour de sa magie pour n'en laisser sortir qu'une partie. En fait, il a agi de la même manière qu'avec son esprit. Aleksandre semble penser qu'être un enfant était sécurisant et c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour échapper en quelque sorte à son Oncle. Brider sa magie était inévitable en pensant à ses pouvoirs.

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau pendant lequel Lucius sirotait son thé. Il jeta un regard en coin à Severus qui triturait nerveusement ses mains, le regard fuyant régulièrement vers Aleksandre. Lucius se crispa soudainement en songeant qu'il comprenait parfaitement l'angoisse de son meilleur ami puisque c'était la même appréhension qu'il ressentait chaque jour en craignait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le convoque avec Drago.

Ses relations cordiales avec Dumbledore semblaient définitivement coupées et l'aristocrate ne devait le salut du vieil homme qu'à son self contrôle. L'homme refusait de protéger son fils pour en faire un espion comme lui et Severus. Mais Lucius ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver. Qu'importe ce qui adviendrait, même s'il devait mourir pour cela, il n'obligerait pas son fils unique à s'asservir auprès de Lord Voldemort comme lui-même l'avait fait à ses dix-sept ans.

Si Drago avait eu le courage de devenir un Mangemort, Lucius serait certainement retourné près de Voldemort sans parler à quiconque qu'un jour, il avait été espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait d'ailleurs refusé d'assister aux trois dernières réunions de l'Ordre, donnant à Severus toutes les informations nécessaires, ce qui n'avait évidemment pas fait plaisir à Dumbledore mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Néanmoins, son fils avait peut-être la puissance nécessaire pour devenir un bon Mangemort indispensable mais certainement pas le courage qu'il fallait posséder pour affronter le plus grand Mage Noir. Lucius en était conscient et il ne le reprochait pas Drago, loin de là même. Surtout maintenant que la rencontre approchait inévitablement.

Par tous les saints, Drago n'était pas prêt et l'adolescent évitait d'aborder le sujet. Lucius avait une vague idée de ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir là. Des questions pièges lui seraient posées pour s'assurer de ses véritables convictions et Lucius avait l'intention de faire subir lui-même, avec Severus, un interrogatoire en règle pour lui apprendre à donner les bonnes réponses. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait lui demander de faire ses preuves, de prouver qu'il méritait sa place auprès de lui en amenant devant lui quelques Moldus ou sorciers à faire souffrir.

Et non. Drago était loin d'être capable de faire cela et Lucius craignait réellement le déroulement de cette soirée. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours utiliser le jeune âge de son fils pour plaider en sa faveur. Après tout, Drago n'avait que quinze ans mais lui, il avait fait ses preuves au même âge et Severus avait commis des abominations dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Fuir signerait l'arrêt de mort de toute sa famille et Lucius savait que Drago ne risquait pas de mourir lors de cette confrontation. Par Merlin, il était perdu mais aussi, et il détestait ce mot s'imprimant en lui, puisque c'était contre ses principes: impuissant.

-Aleksandre grandit et son esprit de logique et de raisonnement aussi, ajouta soudainement Ivan en direction de Severus dont le visage déjà pâle devint livide. Il a toujours eu conscience de sa différence avec les autres adolescents vivant dans votre Manoir mais la situation sera toujours de plus en plus difficile pour lui en grandissant mentalement. Il va constater et haïr cette différence, c'est pour cela qu'il était furieux après vous. Il a honte de lui-même. Il faut penser à tout lui expliquer même ce qui vous paraît logique.  
-J'ai été stupide, souffla le Maître des cachots avec vulnérabilité. Je n'ai pas pensé que le mettre à l'écart allait le blesser.  
-Tout le monde fait des erreurs, rassura le psychiatre d'une voix étonnamment calme. Vous ne pouvez pas être parfait. Un père fait des erreurs, mais il les répare toujours, comme c'est votre cas. Je suis certain qu'à son réveil, Aleksandre ne vous en tiendra plus en rigueur.

Lucius hésita un moment à poser une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami mais il s'abstint de ce geste. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments devant des inconnus même si Severus avait à plusieurs reprises loué le travail de cet homme qui aidait avec détermination Aleksandre à avancer dans sa guérison. Lucius ne doutait pas que son jeune filleul allait redevenir un jeune homme en pleine forme, peut-être toujours un peu blessé et tourmenté mais ce n'était peut-être pas le plus difficile à accepter.

Fatigué, Severus poussa un soupir las et se leva de son siège. Si la magie d'Aleksandre venait se rajouter à tout ce qu'il se passait déjà, ça allait être d'autant plus compliqué. Comment gérer les crises d'auto flagellation, celles où son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisait sentir douloureusement et à présent, celles où sa magie, pour avoir été trop refoulée, se déchaînait sur son entourage?

* * *

**Coucou!! Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Comme vous le voyez, les adultes sont un peu à côté de la plaque vis à vis de la magie d'Aleksandre mais ça ne va pas durer éternellement =)  
Le prochain chapitre va être bien plus sombre et inquiétant que celui-ci, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il se passe ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!! A mercredi prochain!!**


	53. LIII: L'inévitable rencontre

**Chapitre LIII: L'inévitable rencontre.**

Jonathan observait le parc du Manoir avec attention. Le domaine était grand et imposant même s'il paraissait presque ridicule à côté du somptueux et immense Manoir des Malefoy. Les grands arbres cachaient ce qu'il y avait derrière les grilles en fer qui entouraient le Manoir. Il savait que de la chambre d'Aleksandre, il pouvait voir la grande forêt qui entourait toute la demeure. Ce qui attirait le plus le garçon dans ce parc, était la petite mare qui ferait office de piscine pour l'été et il était vraiment impatient de pouvoir plonger dedans et de s'y baigner. Pour cela, il allait devoir attendre que l'hiver soit passé.

Incapable de rester immobile comme il souhaitait le faire, le Serpentard se détourna des grandes fenêtres et son regard tomba sur le visage soucieux de Gabriel. Malgré le livre de potion entre les mains, ses yeux bleus presque translucides fixaient une page sans en lire la moindre ligne. Ses mains pâles tremblaient légèrement mais Jonathan savait très bien que son nouvel ami n'avait pas froid. Il était inquiet tout simplement.

Gabriel s'était étonnamment bien intégré auprès d'eux malgré son caractère timide. Certes, il gardait continuellement le silence mais ne refusait aucune invitation lorsqu'il lui en était présenté une. Il était particulièrement proche d'Aleksandre avec qui il acceptait toujours de jouer. Évidemment, celui-ci en profitait et Gabriel était devenu son nouveau compagnon de jeu. En laissant traîner ses oreilles dans les couloirs du Manoir, Jonathan avait entendu Mrs Weasley dire d'une voix chagrinée que Gabriel essayait sûrement de retrouver en Aleksandre sa petite sœur disparue dans l'incendie ayant ravagé son appartement. Ce qui était certainement le cas.

La personne ayant le plus de difficulté à accepter Gabriel était Drago qui ne vivait pas constamment avec le délicat garçon. L'héritier Malefoy semblait contrarié que le nouvel habitant soit aussi proche d'Aleksandre alors que ce dernier avait mis des mois à accepter qu'il le touche sans qu'il ne sursaute de peur. Jonathan n'essayait plus vraiment de comprendre le cheminement tordu des pensées de son meilleur ami, même si le fait que Drago soit lui-même très proche d'Aleksandre, et que ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas, lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Il avait dû mal à oublier le chaste baiser que son cousin avait donné à son ami au début des vacances même si ce dernier n'avait rien demandé.

-Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants? Molly vient de terminer un moelleux au chocolat.

La voix d'Elena résonna dans la pièce silencieuse et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Jonathan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le teint pâle de sa mère qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Sa tentative fut brisée par ses mains tremblantes et ses yeux voilés d'inquiétude. Incapable d'en faire de même, le jeune homme détourna le regard alors que tous déclinaient sa proposition. Néanmoins, Hermione demanda si elle pouvait venir l'aider à préparer des tasses de chocolat chaud. Certainement soulagées de s'occuper si ce n'était l'esprit, au moins les mains, les deux femmes quittèrent le Salon.

Assis sur une des banquettes en cuir qui avaient dû coûter une petite fortune au Professeur Snape, Gabriel observa Jonathan qui fixait la porte où sa mère venait de disparaître. Jonathan était un très beau garçon qui faisait bien plus vieux et mature que son réel âge. Même si parfois, il adoptait un comportement comparable à celui d'un véritable gamin. C'était également ce qui faisait de Jonathan un personnage unique. Il était à la fois sombre au passé soupçonneux, mature et intelligent mais aussi très enfantin à certains moments, joueur et blagueur. Gabriel sentit ses joues rosir en suivant le fil de ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait penser à de telles choses alors que jamais, il n'avait vanté la beauté de quelqu'un, et surtout pas lorsque la situation était aussi critique.

Drago avait été appelé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était Narcissa qui avait prévenu l'Ordre du Phénix en surgissant de la cheminée du Salon, le visage livide. Sans étonnement, elle n'avait pas été conviée à cette rencontre mais Severus y était tout comme Lucius.

Aleksandre feuilletait un livre de coloriage afin de trouver celui qui lui plaisait le plus pour le commencer. Ses feutres étaient déjà posés sur la table basse, attendant sagement d'être utilisés. Néanmoins, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Jonathan dont le visage était fermé et plein d'appréhension. Se tortillant, mal à l'aise sur son fauteuil, il laissa tomber son livre sur la table devant lui et se mordit la lèvre. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas tout compris ce qu'il se passait, mais le peu qu'il en savait, l'effrayait. Drago était vers Voldemort. C'était tout ce qu'il savait de la situation. Mais pourquoi était-il près de l'homme?

Soucieux, le garçon porta son regard sur le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée alors que Jonathan se laissait tomber au côté de Gabriel qui rosit légèrement. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, à la fois inquiet pour Drago et son père qui étaient avec Voldemort mais aussi pour Narcissa dont le visage reflétait le désespoir lorsqu'elle était arrivée au Manoir. Aleksandre avait l'impression que ces vacances allaient de plus en plus dans le mauvais sens.

-Voilà le chocolat chaud, proposa Hermione en amenant un plateau qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Faîtes attention de ne pas en faire tomber sur le tapis blanc.  
-Merci, chuchota Fred en attrapant l'anse d'une tasse rose appartenant à Ginny.

Même les Weasley étaient inquiets pour leur ennemi alors que leurs relations avec Drago n'étaient pas plus cordiales qu'auparavant. Pour une fois, les jumeaux ne plaisantaient pas à voix haute et bruyamment et Ginny fixait l'horloge avec inquiétude. Elle se sentait d'autant plus mal qu'elle avait elle-même été obligée de faire face à Voldemort sous la forme d'un carnet, trois années plus tôt. Elle se rappelait parfaitement les sentiments l'ayant assaillie en comprenant que Tom n'était pas ce garçon gentil et serviable mais bien un monstre et elle n'osait imaginer ceux que Drago ressentait actuellement.

Aleksandre prit une tasse de chocolat et veilla à ne rien faire tomber même si ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Les effluves qui s'échappaient de la boisson chaude étaient étrangement réconfortantes. Trempant ses lèvres dedans, le garçon sentit une douce chaleur couler le long de sa gorge et se répandre dans son ventre. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa bercer par le silence.

Ses vacances ne se déroulaient pas comme il se les était imaginé et il en était vraiment déçu. Après avoir saccagé le bureau de Ivan, il refaisait pratiquement des cauchemars toutes les nuits et il culpabilisait de réveiller son père à chaque fois. Même si ce dernier lui assurait qu'il préférait largement être auprès de lui plutôt que dans son lit. Maintenant, Drago devait rencontrer Voldemort sous prétexte qu'il était le fils de Lucius et que ce dernier était quelqu'un d'important pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aleksandre ne comprenait vraiment rien et ça l'agaçait. Si Lucius était un espion, pourquoi Drago devait aller voir le Lord? Bien que désireux de mieux comprendre la situation, Aleksandre préféra garder le silence plutôt que d'assaillir les autres de questions.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont revenir quand? Demanda Gabriel d'une voix tremblante.  
-Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter plus que de raison, optimisa Hermione en essayant de paraître convaincante. Tant que Drago ne révèle pas quelque chose sur l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne risque rien tout comme Mr Malefoy et le Professeur Snape.  
-Et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont tous tellement inquiets? Cracha Jonathan en dardant son regard noir sur la Gryffondor. Si tout devait bien se passer, je doute que ma mère soit autant inquiète et que Narcissa soit ici et surtout dans cet état.

Le silence retomba dans le Salon où s'étaient réunis les adolescents pour être près des membres de l'Ordre, Ceux-ci étaient réunis dans la Cuisine autour de tasses de thé que Mrs Weasley préparait. Jonathan ne voulait pas rater une seule information et il voulait être présent lorsque son meilleur ami reviendrait de l'espèce de Manoir défraîchi où habitait Lord Voldemort.

-Toujours aussi désagréable Snape, persifla soudainement Ronald qui était celui le plus détendu. Je te rappelle que les idées de Malefoy vont du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui, tout comme son père qui insulte les nés de Moldus sans une once de remord!  
-Je doute que ce soit le moment de revenir sur cet événement, Ron! Claqua la voix sèche de George à l'étonnement de tous.  
-Et c'est quoi ton problème Weasley?

Toujours aussi impulsif et réactif, Jonathan s'était levé d'un bond, les poings crispés le long de son corps. Son visage pâle était devenu rouge alors qu'il contenait difficilement sa colère et sa rancœur envers le rouquin. Honnêtement, Jonathan n'était pas autant impliqué dans la petite guerre opposant les Gryffondors et les Serpentards à Poudlard, étant donné qu'à Durmstrang, c'était chacun pour soi et qu'il valait mieux oublier les autres personnes autour d'eux. Pour preuve, il s'entendait très bien avec Ginny Weasley ou encore Gabriel qui n'avait définitivement pas l'étoffe d'un Serpentard. Cependant, Ronald Weasley lui provoquait une antipathie qu'il avait rarement ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Jonathan, ça ne sert à rien de répondre aux provocations des autres, apaisa Gabriel d'une voix douce.  
-S'il te plaît Jonathan.

La voix suppliante d'Aleksandre fit tourner la tête du jeune homme vers lui et il sentit toute sa colère retomber. Il se claqua mentalement. Encore une fois, il était incapable de garder son calme et de se contrôler. Il ignorait pourquoi il était ainsi et ce trait particulier dans son comportement lui avait apporté de nombreux problèmes durant toute sa vie, Mais Jonathan était, selon les termes de Narcissa, quelqu'un au sang chaud.

Et en voyant l'air tourmenté sur le visage de son cousin, il poussa un profond soupir. Empêtré dans ses propres sentiments, il en avait oublié Aleksandre qui devait être perdu. Ignorant ostensiblement Weasley au grand soulagement de tous ceux connaissant son caractère violent, Jonathan vint s'asseoir à côté d'Aleksandre, Celui-ci se mordillait la lèvre en serrant ses mains autour de la tasse chaude. Dès qu'il fut à côté de son cousin, ce dernier posa sa tête contre son épaule et Jonathan soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Murmura Aleksandre, la voix tremblante. Je comprends pas.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, mentit Jonathan. Nous sommes tous un peu inquiet mais c'est bien stupide, crois-moi.  
-Drago est en danger? J'ai entendu Narcissa qui l'a dit à Tante Elena.  
-Il est plutôt dans une situation difficile à supporter plutôt que dangereuse, esquiva le jeune homme en entourant les épaules frêles d'Aleksandre d'un bras fort. Il va revenir avec Lucius et Severus dans la journée, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Si tu veux, on peut jouer à un jeu.

Aleksandre ferma les yeux, contrarié d'être incapable de tout comprendre comme il le désirerait. Quelques larmes brûlèrent derrière ses paupières mais il les retint. Depuis que sa magie avait littéralement jailli hors de son corps pour le protéger, c'était son père qui lui avait expliqué cela, Aleksandre tenait à se faire discret pour ne pas attirer _encore une fois_ l'attention sur lui. Ce qu'il craignait particulièrement était que son père soit un jour lassé de toujours devoir être présent près de lui, de toujours avoir à le consoler et le rassurer. N'en aurait-il pas assez?

-J'sais pas quel jeu, répondit-il en rouvrant les yeux.  
-On peut jouer aux Bavboules, proposa Gabriel. J'ai un jeu dans ma chambre.  
-Pourquoi pas, accepta Jonathan en soupirant.

Ce dernier regarda Gabriel quitter précipitamment le salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Ronald. Celui-ci avait, au début de l'été, bénéficié d'une chambre pour lui seul étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne pour la partager, Et le rouquin avait beau apprécié Gabriel, il fut légèrement déçu de devoir céder une place dans une pièce aussi somptueuse et grande que celle qu'il possédait au Manoir Snape. Drago avait murmuré perfidement que cette chambre, bien moins spacieuse que celle d'Aleksandre, Jonathan ou Elena, devait ressembler à celle d'un palace pour Weasmoche qui avait pris l'habitude de vivre dans un trou à rat répugnant.

Discrètement, Hermione observait Jonathan interagir avec Aleksandre. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait trouvé quelque chose de familier chez le fils du Professeur Snape la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Cette sensation s'était dissipée à mesure qu'elle le voyait vivre avec son père. Quelle personne saine d'esprit qu'elle connaissait, prendrait le risque de se jeter dans les bras du terrible Professeur de potions? La Gryffondor à l'intelligence et à la curiosité légendaire connue dans tout Poudlard, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être interloquée par cet adolescent au déficit mental. Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir surpris, ou plutôt écoutée, une conversation entre Snape, Dumbledore et Mrs Pomfresh qui parlaient des conséquences des _mauvais traitements _qu'Aleksandre avait subis.

Ginny et elle n'en avaient parlé à personne, conscientes que de telles choses ne se partageaient pas, même si elles étaient dévorées de curiosité. Non seulement, faire du mal à un enfant était inhumain mais c'était encore pire envers Aleksandre qui était un enfant merveilleux malgré son handicap. Hermione avait la conviction qu'il avait humanisé le Professeur Snape.

-T'aimes bien les Bavboules?  
-Que quand je gagne, rétorqua Aleksandre en plissant légèrement le nez.

Dans la cuisine, Narcissa sentait son cœur battre follement contre sa poitrine et elle craignit un instant qu'il ne sorte de son corps tant il battait fort. D'une main fébrile, elle dégagea ses longs cheveux blonds brillants qui obstruaient sa vue et elle refusa la nouvelle tasse de thé que Molly tentait de lui faire avaler. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. À vrai dire, elle n'était pas tellement étonnée que Lucius ait été convoqué avec Drago en début de soirée. Voldemort attachait beaucoup d'importance aux effets destinés à effrayer son interlocuteur. Et l'obscurité mettait beaucoup de monde mal à l'aise en étant face à une personnalité tel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'impression d'être une mauvaise mère se répercutait dans sa tête. Quelle mère digne de ce rôle laisserait son fils unique participer à une soirée du Mage Noir où il était le principal invité? La femme avait beau avoir essayé de rabibocher Dumbledore et Lucius à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, elle tenait une grande rancœur envers le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu les moyens pour protéger Drago sans le mettre en danger de mort. De toute façon, son mari refusait d'adresser la parole au vieil homme même pour apaiser les tensions qui régnaient dans le Manoir Snape.

Lucius avait proposé de faire porter pâle Drago, ce que le Lord aurait pu tout à fait croire étant donné qu'il était celui l'ayant sauvé lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, Mais il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il vienne vérifier lui-même que le jeune homme soit réellement souffrant. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas et les conséquences auraient été terribles pour Drago. Surtout que Lucius avait une dette de vie envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir sauver leur enfant grâce à un sortilège Fourchelang inconnu qu'il était le seul à pouvoir utiliser.

Si seulement, Lucius et Narcissa avaient connu un autre Fourchelang pour ainsi permettre de détruire n'importe quelle infection, Samaël serait toujours en vie. Narcissa ferma brusquement les yeux en pensant à son deuxième fils qui avait succombé à la maladie alors qu'il n'était âgé que de trois petites années. Le plus difficile était sûrement de savoir que Samaël avait beaucoup souffert de cette infection qui dévorait à la fois sa magie, qui l'aurait rendu Cracmol au fil des années comme cela avait été le cas pour Abraxas, et ses organes vitaux, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer convenablement.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas mettre la vie de son fils en danger alors qu'elle en avait déjà perdu un.

**oOo**

Agenouillé sur un sol poussiéreux qui laissa de longues traînées blanches sur sa longue robe noire, Drago sentait que tous ses membres tremblaient violemment et il garda la tête courbée en direction du sol en signe de soumission. Il avait beau se concentrer pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions comme il le faisait si bien habituellement, il savait qu'il échouait. Le silence autour de lui était oppressant et il entendait sa Tante Bellatrix, s'impatienter du manque de réaction de son Maître. Celui-ci se contentait de fixer l'héritier Malefoy de ses yeux rouges et menaçants.

Drago savait qu'un très bon Occlumens et Legilimens pouvait parfois percevoir les pensées des autres lorsque ceux-ci étaient submergés par une très forte émotion et il craignait que cela lui arrive présentement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que se passerait-il si le Lord qui était assis dans une espèce de trône imposant en or, venait à entendre ses pensées sur l'Ordre du Phénix ou la trahison de sa famille? Ses poings se crispèrent discrètement alors qu'il s'obligeait à se concentrer sur une tâche qui maculait la dalle noire du sol. Son estomac se révulsa en se rendant compte que cela devait être du sang séché.

En plus de cela, Drago détestait l'idée qu'il était encerclé par des Mangemorts faisant tous partis de sa famille. Aux deux extrémités se trouvaient Rodolphus, son Oncle, et Bellatrix, sa Tante qui était la seule autorisée à ne pas porter la tenue des Mangemorts. Son Père et Severus se tenaient derrière lui, leurs masques de Mangemorts posés sur leur visage. Rien ne montrait dans leurs postures qu'ils étaient en proie à une grande tension, Et pour une fois, Lucius était bien heureux d'être contraint à porter cet horrible masque. Au moins, la pâleur de son visage était dissimulée.

-Drago Malefoy.

Bien que sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure, elle résonna étrangement dans la grande salle. Incertain de l'attitude à adopter, Drago se courba un peu plus manquant de vaciller. Il était sur que ce temps passé agenouillé et immobile était déjà une sorte d'épreuve pour juger son obéissance. Beaucoup de personnes hurleraient à l'agacement d'être ainsi obligées à rester prosternées tant de temps mais face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, on ne pouvait que s'y soustraire.

En regardant son filleul trembler, Severus eut l'impression de revoir Regulus. Ce dernier avait toujours vénéré le Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir été bassiné avec cela dès son plus jeune âge. Ses opinions envers les Moldus et enfants sorciers issus d'eux, étaient très ségrégationnistes mais encore une fois, c'était son éducation de Sang-Pur qui ressortait. Et malgré toute cette considération, Regulus n'avait jamais été certain que suivre Lucius et lui dans l'armée du Lord Noir fut une bonne idée. Même si au final, il avait accepté la marque des ténèbres avec une grande fierté.

C'était un peu un début de parcours semblable à celui de Regulus que Drago subissait. Lucius n'avait pas hésité à lui inculquer les bases pour un bon Mangemort exécrant la société Moldue et les sorciers au sang impur, et ce dès son enfance malgré l'opposition que Severus avait apposée. Ce fut un sujet de discorde entre les meilleurs amis durant longtemps jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne lui demande d'une voix sèche et glaciale s'il avait réellement changé de camp. Suite à cela, Severus n'avait pu que s'incliner pour ne pas que Lucius se persuade de sa réelle trahison. Ils avaient beau être les meilleurs amis, très soudés, Severus savait aussi que le pouvoir donné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Lucius avait rapidement fait tourner la tête de celui-ci et le Maître des Potions ne souhaitait pas risquer sa vie en confiant son réel camp à Lucius.

Elena avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficulté à accepter cette barrière entre Lucius et Severus. Au début, elle ne comprenait pas comment les deux hommes pouvaient vivre une telle amitié avec un si lourd secret. Il était vrai qu'Elena n'avait accordé sa confiance aux Malefoy qu'après beaucoup de temps. Jonathan avait également été obligé de rester silencieux face au rôle de son Oncle dans la première guerre. Severus savait que cette situation était assez saugrenue mais Lucius et lui avaient décidé d'un accord silencieux de ne jamais parler de leur passé de Mangemort tant que le Lord ne réapparaissait pas.

-Je suis enchanté de faire enfin la connaissance de l'héritier de Lucius, siffla ensuite Voldemort et sa phrase pouvant paraître chaleureuse, contenait plein de désapprobation qui fit baisser la tête de Lucius avec humilité. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu.

Drago se sentit paniquer lorsqu'un long silence s'étendit dans la grande salle du Trône et il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent encore plus et il fut bêtement heureux que _tout_ le cercle des Mangemorts ne soit pas présents pour assister à cela. Qu'était-il censé répondre? Que faire? Que dire? Est-ce que Voldemort attendait une réponse de sa part ou préférait-il qu'il garde le silence?

Assis sur ce siège imposant et confortable, Lord Voldemort observait avec délice les tremblements secouant le corps de l'adolescent face à lui alors que ses lèvres quasi inexistantes, s'étirèrent en un semblant de rictus méprisant. Il savait qu'il était un sorcier puissant mais qu'en plus de cela, il avait l'intelligence nécessaire pour que son talent ait une quelconque importance. C'était pour cela qu'il connaissait parfaitement ses disciples. Lucius était fourbe et ses propres intérêts étaient régulièrement en jeu durant les missions qu'il lui confiait. Voldemort le faisait exprès pour s'assurer que ses missions soient réellement menées à bien.

C'était sans étonnement qu'il découvrait à ce jour un garçon apeuré et tremblant sous cet air de petit pince en la personne de Drago Malefoy. Ce gamin avait dû être choyé et gâté à l'extrême durant toute son enfance autant par sa mère que par son père au compte en banque plus que garni. Sans être de mauvaise foi, Voldemort admettait que Lucius avait dû se montrer à plusieurs reprises sévères avec ce garçon, voire trop, étant donné qu'il savait que son Mangemort pouvait avoir la main leste, afin de se faire respecter, Mais que les leçons, suite à ces périodes, avaient dû être rapidement oubliées par l'héritier. Ce genre de gamin gâté l'insupportait encore plus que les imbéciles. Ils étaient le plus souvent incapables de la moindre chose, trop effrayés par la vraie vie.

Et c'était ce qu'il allait tester aujourd'hui.

-Relève-toi!

L'ordre claqua. Froidement. Sèchement. Et se répercuta sur les murs en pierre, effaçant le peu d'humanité qui existait dans la pièce. Drago obéit instantanément, soulagé de pouvoir enfin adopter une position moins douloureuse. Néanmoins, son apaisement disparut pour être remplacé à une peur étouffante en croisant le regard du Mage Noir qui souriait étrangement. Dès qu'il avait pénétré dans cette pièce, Drago avait soigneusement évité de le regarder en face, préférant fixer son regard sur sa poitrine. Il avait ainsi pu éviter de voir son visage, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il était plus effrayé que jamais.

La première chose qui frappa dans son esprit fut cette question: « _Comment peut-on être aussi moche?_ » Par Salazar, Drago n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable à _cela_. Le teint aussi cadavérique qu'un mort, Voldemort tapotait l'accoudoir de son trône avec des doigts translucides à la longueur surnaturelle. Ses yeux rouges étaient ouverts en grand tandis que deux fentes semblables aux serpents, faisaient office de narine. De sa place, Drago voyait aisément les nombreuses veines violettes qui traversaient le haut du crâne chauve du Lord Noir. Son estomac déjà brouillé par l'anxiété, sembla sur le point de vider tout ce qu'il avait avalé durant la journée.

Bien que l'envie de se retourner vers son père pour qu'il lui adresse juste un soupçon d'approbation le dévorait de l'intérieur, Drago resta immobile, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Il était de toute manière incapable de soutenir le regard du Lord. Comment son père faisait-il? Et Severus? Et sa mère? Comment faisaient-ils pour avoir décidé d'endosser un tel rôle, si dangereux et en même temps si honorable? Pourquoi les membres de l'Ordre continuaient à douter de leur sincérité, à chuchoter entre eux que les Malefoy étaient et resteraient des pourritures et que Snape n'était qu'un bâtard graisseux aigri? Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas toutes les choses horribles qu'ils devaient faire, eux trois, pour ne recevoir pratiquement aucune éloge?

-Que souhaites-tu faire après Poudlard?

La voix était toujours dans ces intonations d'indifférence froide qui le faisait sentir comme un tout jeune enfant ayant fâché son père. Drago déglutit alors qu'un mot s'imposait dans son esprit: _piège._ C'était une question destinée à le piéger, Spontanément, il aurait répondu qu'il hésitait encore entre des études de Médicomagie, son désir de connaissance s'étant renforcé en découvrant la maladie d'Aleksandre, et une carrière de haut fonctionnaire au Ministère, qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à décrocher dès sa sortie de Poudlard.

-Tout d'abord vous rejoindre mon seigneur et mettre mes compétences à votre service afin de vous satisfaire, récita Drago en remerciant son père de l'avoir préparé à de telles questions. Mon choix d'étude supérieure reste encore très vague.

Il y eut encore ce silence. Lourd et pesant. Oppressant pour Drago. Jubilatoire pour Bellatrix. Tout comme pour Voldemort qui observait sa proie avec une attention grandissante, sachant par avance la suite de cette soirée. Severus était plein d'appréhension et même Rodolphus paraissait légèrement soucieux en regardant son neveu, bien qu'ils ne soient pas proches du tout. Le silence fut terrifiant pour Lucius qui sentait ses jambes trembler, refusant de lui obéir en voyant Drago, son cher fils, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres dont le sourire ne cessait de s'élargir.

-Comme tu sembles aussi déterminé à me rejoindre Drago, susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix qui les fit tous frissonner, Bellatrix y compris, tu n'opposeras aucune objection à me le prouver.

Instinctivement, Lucius avança d'un pas et ouvrit la bouche pour protester car les images renvoyant à sa propre mise à l'épreuve pour prouver la véracité de son allégeance lui revenait en mémoire et que Drago ne devait pas vivre cela. Néanmoins, la baguette magique qui se pointa subitement sur Drago l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Ce qui fit esquisser un sourire sur le visage repoussant de Voldemort. Ce dernier rabaissa calmement sa baguette, offrant ainsi la possibilité à l'adolescent de relâcher son souffle.

-Oui, Mon Seigneur, souffla Drago d'une voix tremblotante.

* * *

**Bon, j'avoue que tout n'est pas très rose en ce moment chez les Malefoy et les Snape mais avez-vous tout de même apprecié ce chapitre? Vous vous doutez bien que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas non** **plus très amusant!!  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, Elles me font toujours autant plaisir =) J'espère bien atteindre les 2 000 reviews prochainement ^^  
Merci également à ma bêta pour continuer à corriger mes chapitres!!**  
A mercredi prochain!!


	54. LIV: L'ombre cachée

**Chapitre LIV: L'ombre cachée.**

Aleksandre avait le sentiment qu'il allait littéralement exploser si Jonathan ne cessait pas ses allées et venues sur le plancher. Lui-même se balançait d'avant en arrière en serrant Scotty dans ses bras et Gabriel essayait en vain de trouver des paroles réconfortantes. Le jeune homme était en effet frustré de son incapacité à apaiser l'inquiétude croissante de Jonathan. Par Merlin, son ancienne école le considérait comme la personne à appeler en cas de crise car il avait toujours su aider les autres et les rassurer. C'était une sorte d'aptitude qu'il possédait naturellement. Il se savait parfois naïf mais pas stupide, et il avait conscience de projeter une aura apaisante autour de lui mais où était-elle passée lorsqu'elle était véritablement nécessaire?

Et en plus de cela, un horrible mal de crâne lui martelait l'esprit. Gabriel frotta ses yeux et il put presque sentir le creux que les cernes formaient sur son visage. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars et il dormait difficilement plus de quatre heures d'affilées. Par chance, il ne se réveillait pas en hurlant, ce qui évitait de réveiller tout le Manoir et particulièrement Ron avec qui il partageait une chambre. Gabriel poussa un soupir de lassitude, épuisé. Dans un sens, il était heureux que son esprit soit occupé. Ça l'empêchait de ressentir la fatigue qui écrasait ses épaules. Il ne pensait pas non plus à la faim qui le tenaillait parce qu'il sautait régulièrement des repas. Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil à Jonathan, revenant à l'instant présent.

Tout se déroulait calmement jusqu'à ce que Ronald se lève en grommelant qu'il était inutile pour lui de rester assis sur ce fauteuil alors qu'aucun de ses amis ou membres de sa famille n'était en danger. Évidemment, sa réaction avait outré plusieurs personnes et Jonathan, dans toute son impulsivité, avait manqué de décrocher un coup de poing rageur au rouquin mais Sirius était intervenu en utilisant sa voix grondante et menaçante. D'une voix sèche et dénuée de toute sympathie, ce qui contrastait fortement avec son comportement habituel, Sirius avait ordonné à Ronald de disparaître au plus vite. Il avait ensuite tenté d'apaiser Jonathan mais le garçon l'avait plus ou moins repoussé en sifflant entre ses dents de sorte que personne mis à part Sirius ne l'entende, qu'il n'avait qu'à aller retrouver sa mère pour la soutenir comme il le faisait si bien.

En y repensant, Jonathan culpabilisait un peu de sa réaction violente envers l'homme qui tentait uniquement de l'aider mais le voir fricoter ainsi avec sa mère l'agaçait et ce soir, il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir! Il n'était pas aveugle! C'était tellement évident que Remus essayait d'attirer Severus alors que Sirius s'était plutôt tourné vers sa mère. Jonathan se renfrogna à cette pensée et il enfonça rageusement ses poings dans la poche de son pull. Est-ce que sa mère et Sirius étaient un couple ou s'amusaient-ils simplement à fricoter ensemble? Est-ce qu'il devait commencer à considérer le fugitif comme son beau-père?

-Jonathan, geignit Aleksandre en enfouissant son visage entre ses genoux. Bouge plus!

-Aleksandre.

C'était Elena. Le garçon resta recroquevillé sur lui-même, sachant d'avance ce que sa Tante allait lui dire. « _Il est l'heure de se coucher maintenant_ ». Marmonnant entre ses dents, Aleksandre garda la tête baissée mais il entendit nettement les chaussures de sa tante claquer contre le parquet alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Ses yeux se remplirent inexplicablement de larmes.

Il voulait juste voir son papa. Juste le voir et l'embrasser avant de s'endormir parce qu'il avait besoin de son câlin du soir pour s'endormir. Et il ne pourrait jamais fermer les yeux alors que Jonathan, Narcissa, Elena et tous les autres restaient à attendre Drago, Lucius et Severus, le ventre noué. Il lâcha un petit sanglot qu'il tenta de dissimuler lorsque la main fine de sa Tante se posa sur son épaule et qu'elle serra avec douceur.

-Il commence à se faire tard et tu devrais déjà être en pyjama et prêt à aller au lit, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
-Veux voir papa, déclara t-il d'une voix hachée en refusant de la regarder.

Bien qu'il voulut rester discret, assez embarrassé de sa requête pouvant paraître enfantine, et c'était un mot qu'il voulait bannir de sa vie, Aleksandre attira tout de même l'attention de Jonathan et Gabriel. Ils étaient les seuls encore présents dans le Salon, après que tous se soient enfuis pour échapper à l'ambiance morose. Aleksandre ne remarqua pas le regard attristé que la mère et le fils échangèrent même s'il perçut le soupir las de sa tante.

Les paupières un court instant closes, Elena retint un autre soupir. À vrai dire, la situation était à la fois inquiétante et absurde. Remus répétait d'ailleurs depuis plus d'une heure que c'était inutile de se mettre dans de tels états alors que tout pouvait bien se dérouler. Et c'était vrai, les trois hommes pouvaient rentrer, certes fatigués, mais en forme et souriants après avoir mené leur mission à bien. Tout comme ils pouvaient rentrer blessés et épuisés.

-Je sais mon cœur mais…  
-Veux voir papa! Protesta Aleksandre d'une voix un peu plus forte, légèrement éraillée par les larmes qui affluaient dans sa gorge. Et j'irais pas me coucher avant!

Le ton de sa voix était définitif et ferme, bien qu'un peu tremblotant. Même Gabriel haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers lui pour le dévisager ouvertement. Après tout, ce n'était tellement pas le genre d'Aleksandre d'émettre des décisions aussi fermes… Elena fut elle-même surprise et prise de court. Néanmoins, elle comprenait parfaitement la demande de son neveu due à l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. L'obliger à se mettre au lit ne servirait à rien et il ne trouverait sûrement pas le sommeil.

Jonathan avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il était dans cette pièce à attendre que sa famille rentre. C'était plutôt divertissant d'observer Aleksandre tenter de tenir tête à Elena en la regardant fixement, tout du moins il essayait puisque son regard noir et émeraude se détournait régulièrement de celui de la femme. Jonathan adressa un petit sourire amusé à Gabriel dont les joues rougirent légèrement.

-Très bien, concéda-t-elle, mais j'aimerais que tu ailles tout de même enfiler un pyjama et mettre des chaussons aux pieds. Va te laver le visage également.  
-D'accord, chuchota Aleksandre en se mettant sur ses pieds.

Le garçon quitta rapidement la pièce afin d'obéir à sa tante avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais montrée autoritaire avec lui. Il en profita également pour essuyer ses yeux humides, peu désireux que quelqu'un le voit _encore _sur le point de fondre en larme. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute si une trop forte émotion le faisait se réduire en une chose larmoyante! Ivan supposait que c'était un moyen pour lui d'exprimer clairement sa tristesse ou son inquiétude. Et comme pour le tester, l'homme avait ajouté d'une voix douce qu'il préférait lorsqu'il laissait sortir de nombreuses larmes plutôt qu'il ne se blesse.

C'était une petite allusion à ce qu'il s'était lui-même infligé à trois reprises et Aleksandre avait rougi et bégayé. En réalité, il était incapable d'expliquer clairement pour quelle raison le sentiment de devoir se punir l'assaillait à certains moments. Honnêtement, il était certain d'être le seul à penser que se blesser volontairement était une punition! En même temps, cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'il parlait de son passé et d'Oncle Vernon. Un sentiment nouveau et très étrange vis à vis de l'homme lui était apparu ces derniers temps: de la reconnaissance.

C'était vraiment étrange de ressentir cela pour l'Oncle Vernon alors qu'auparavant, seul un profond sentiment de dégoût le prenait en pensant à lui. Cependant, l'homme lui avait involontairement donné une famille. Si tous ces mauvais traitements, ces attouchements douloureux, n'étaient pas omniprésents dans son ancienne vie, Severus Snape n'aurait jamais pris la décision de l'adopter afin de le protéger et de lui donner la possibilité d'une autre vie. Aleksandre remerciait presque l'Oncle Vernon pour cela. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il se blessait? Était-ce pour garder sa famille qu'il se replongeait dans la souffrance vécue chez les Dursley?

Après tout, son père ne lui avait jamais promis qu'il serait là, près de lui, une fois qu'il serait guéri. Pourquoi ne ferait-il pas le choix de partir pour reprendre une vie normale loin des contraintes qu'il entraînait une fois son mental retrouvé? Aleksandre avait conscience qu'il devait être une charge importante pour Severus qui l'aimait en étant Aleksandre. Mais en étant à la fois Aleksandre et Harry, allait-il continuer à éprouver un tel sentiment à son égard? Il n'en savait rien et il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de pouvoir s'endormir en étant sûr que son père serait _toujours _là, qu'importait ce qu'il se passerait à l'avenir.

Ce n'était qu'une maladresse de Severus qui était loin de s'imaginer le cheminement des pensées de son fils. Cependant, cela avait beaucoup d'importance aux yeux d'Aleksandre.

**oOo**

Drago sentit son souffle se bloquer en une boule énorme de sa gorge alors que les doubles portes noires où des serpents étaient gravés dessus, s'ouvrirent en un grincement sonore. Sa baguette magique manqua de tomber au sol tant ses mains tremblaient. Mais ses doigts se resserrèrent nerveusement autour du bâton de bois. Non. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Ses yeux papillonnèrent rapidement alors qu'il se tournait vers son père dont tout le corps était tendu, le regard lui-même rivé sur les arrivants.

Deux Mangemorts robustes dont la longue robe noire semblait prête à se déchirer, certainement de seconde classe, un sourire malsain affiché sur leurs visages, tiraient sans une once d'humanité deux individus. Les deux étrangers avaient les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte d'où des râles désespérés et suppliants sortaient. Le visage pâle, les habits crasseux et déchirés, l'homme et la femme sanglotaient bruyamment, l'air un peu fou. Dans un geste théâtral, les Mangemorts lâchèrent le couple au sol et les deux prisonniers se tortillèrent désespérément dans une vaine tentative de s'échapper.

Les longs cheveux noirs de la femme étaient sales et hirsutes. Ses yeux étaient creusés dans son visage et des traces de boue séchée s'étalaient sur son visage. Ses lèvres violettes craquelées murmuraient des suppliques désespérées, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Drago comprit qu'elle priait tandis que son époux jetait des regards effrayés autour de lui, des larmes glissant silencieusement sur ses genoux. Habillés comme ils étaient, Drago était persuadé que c'était des Moldus et qu'ils ignoraient quelle sorte de monstre se tenait devant eux.

Le rire tonitruant et aigu de Lord Voldemort résonna dans la pièce et figea toutes les personnes présentes. Le regard rivé sur le couple, Drago sentit ses jambes trembler encore plus violemment et il chancela dangereusement. En se retournant vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres près duquel les deux innocents avaient été jetés, l'adolescent vit du coin de l'œil son père faire un pas, de même que Severus se déplaça légèrement avec appréhension. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant?

-Bellatrix, montre l'exemple à notre jeune ami.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus et suite à l'ordre susurré d'une voix voluptueuse par son Maître, Bellatrix tira agilement sa baguette magique de son décolletée sous le regard acéré de son mari la regardant faire ressortir sa généreuse poitrine dans la robe moulante qu'elle portait. Un sourire mauvais inscrit sur les lèvres, la femme tourna autour des Moldus qui la fixaient avec effroi. Elle s'en délectait, c'était évident, alors que Drago sentait qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Les poings crispés, Lucius fixait le dos tremblant de son fils. Il n'avait aucun moyen de réagir sans risquer de déclencher la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui importait peu de recevoir quelques sortilèges de doloris mais Drago… Drago ne devait pas subir cela.

-Endoloris, chuchota-t-elle presque religieusement.

Aussitôt, les hurlements de douleur fusèrent et résonnèrent glacialement dans la pièce. Les yeux rouges de Voldemort semblèrent s'enflammer de désir en entendant tous ces cris autour de lui et tout comme Bellatrix, la jubilation était inscrite sur son visage. Severus resta impassible bien que son visage se tourna discrètement vers son meilleur ami qui transpirait l'inquiétude puis vers son jeune filleul.

Celui-ci se recula d'ailleurs instinctivement de la personne qui subissait le sortilège de torture, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses yeux gris étaient braqués sur la silhouette de l'homme qui se tordait au sol en hurlant de douleur, les yeux révulsés, la bouche ouverte, des larmes traçant des sillons sur ses joues creuses. Le corps humain était capable de se tordre dans des positions que personne ne soupçonnait.

L'épouse de la victime hurlait également, sa voix entrecoupée par des larmes alors qu'elle suppliait que quelqu'un l'aide et lui explique qui étaient ces personnes habillés de longues robes noires avec des bâtons en bois pouvant provoquer autant de douleur. Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, Bellatrix leva son sortilège. L'homme resta avachi au sol, le souffle coupé et le corps encore agité de spasmes. Sa femme se jeta sur lui et le recouvrit en poussant des hurlements déchirants. Toujours sensuellement, Bellatrix se tourna vers son neveu sans plus se préoccuper des cris qui retentissaient près d'elle.

-À toi Drago, invita Bellatrix en souriant largement, persuadée de faire une fleur au garçon.

Cependant, ce dernier se contenta de la regarder d'un air stupide, la bouche toujours ouverte avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux deux victimes qui continuaient de pleurer. Il fut pris d'une nouvelle nausée et il détourna le regard, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Comment pouvait-il faire une telle chose? Bien sûr, les Moldus étaient des êtres insupportables et inférieurs aux sorciers, tous comme les Sangs de Bourbes dont leurs parents avaient été honteusement fricoter avec un sous-humain. Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il se sente capable de tous les exterminer, de tous les faire souffrir et en prendre plaisir.

La fureur faisait trembler Lucius. Tout cela n'était qu'un divertissement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'en délectait joyeusement. En réalité, Voldemort se fichait pas mal de l'idéologie de Drago, sachant déjà que le garçon était bien trop effrayé par lui pour ne serait-ce que _penser _à s'enfuir pour rejoindre l'autre camp. Cette soirée avait lieu uniquement pour le divertir, pour, en somme, lui changer les idées. L'ennui commençait à le rendre encore plus irascible qu'à l'accoutumé. Ses recherches pour retrouver Harry Potter s'étaient révélées, bien heureusement, infructueuses et son plan pour mettre la main sur le Ministère de la Magie prenait bien plus de temps que prévue.

C'était immonde. Lucius ne pensait pas que cette rencontre allait prendre une telle tournure. Dans son esprit, une telle demande ne devait arriver qu'au bout de quelques rencontres. Et le temps s'écoulant entre celles-ci aurait permis à Lucius de trouver une protection fiable à son fils sans avoir l'obligation de se cacher pour ne pas risquer de tomber entre les mains d'un Mangemort. Par Salazar, était-ce ce qu'il était censé faire depuis le début? Obliger Drago à quitter le Manoir pour rejoindre celui de son Parrain, de commencer une vie de paria au sein de la maison Serpentards et une vie de danger hors de Poudlard? Non, il ne pouvait infliger cela à Drago tant qu'il pouvait encore l'en empêcher. Ceci serait leur dernier recours, lorsque son fils devrait se présenter pour recevoir sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Des dizaines d'idées affluaient dans l'esprit de Severus qui tentait de trouver un moyen pour éviter tout cela mais la machine était lancée et il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la fin de cette misérable soirée. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant en entendant la respiration sifflante de Drago. Si quiconque intervenait, il risquait la mort. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius dont la silhouette semblait chanceler étrangement, les poings crispés le long de son corps.

-Nous attendons Drago!  
-Je… Je…, bégaya le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux.

Sans réelle conviction, sa main tremblant violemment, Drago leva sa baguette magique et la pointa vaguement sur les deux corps qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre dans l'espoir vain de se protéger. D'une voix faible, presque plaintive, le jeune homme murmura l'incantation du sortilège doloris. Un rayon rouge sortit de sa baguette et frappa le corps de la femme qui poussa un halètement de surpris, certainement par l'impact invisible, mais aucun signe de douleur ne traversa ses traits. Drago fixa sa baguette: son sortilège avait échoué.

Le visage de Bellatrix se transforma en une moue méprisante et moqueuse lorsqu'elle se tourna en direction de Lucius. Ce dernier était certain qu'il allait entendre parler pendant de longues semaines de l'échec de Drago de la part de sa belle-sœur qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de le taquiner. Enfin, taquiner était un mot bien faible pour qualifier la joute verbale qui le liait avec Bellatrix depuis tant de temps. Tous deux par respect pour Narcissa avaient toujours tenté de rester cordiaux l'un envers l'autre mais leurs altercations étaient quotidiennes.

-Que c'est navrant, susurra Voldemort d'une fausse voix pleine de compassion.  
-Maître, intervient soudainement Lucius, Drago est encore très jeune et…  
-Quel âge avais-tu lorsque tu as usé pour la première fois d'un sortilège impardonnable? Lança sèchement le Lord, les yeux bien plus menaçants.

Severus jeta alternativement un regard à Lucius, à Drago qui semblait terrorisé puis au Lord dont la jubilation était peinte sur son visage tandis qu'il souriait hypocritement à son Mangemort. C'était le moment où jamais d'intervenir… Il ne pouvait pas permettre que Drago voie son père se faire torturer pour avoir tenter de lui épargner une telle épreuve! Il prit une grande inspiration, ce qui attira l'attention de Lucius qui allait encore intercéder en la faveur de son fils mais l'aristocrate lui jeta un regard noir en prenant conscience de ses intentions.

-Maître, Lucius a raison, déclara t-il avec déférence, la tête baissée en direction du sol. Drago a quinze ans et n'a certainement pas été préparé comme Lucius l'avait été au même âge.  
-Endoloris!

Le sort le frappa de plein fouet à l'horreur de Drago qui plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour retenir ses cris. Severus avait les yeux fermés et ses dents mordaient violemment ses lèvres dans l'espoir de retenir ses cris mais une douleur vive se propageait dans tout son corps et il se mit à trembler. N'en pouvant plus, il laissa un puissant cri quitter sa gorge alors que le rire bruyant de Bellatrix résonnait.

Cette sale garce détestait Severus autant que Lucius bien que leurs inimités ne soient pas du même niveau. Après l'annulation volontaire du contrat de mariage par Lucius, contrat l'unissant avec Bellatrix avant qu'il ne jète son dévolu sur Narcissa, l'amitié « chaleureuse » entre eux deux avait été détruite pour se transformer en une haine incommensurable où la jalousie perçait pour la jeune femme. Mais l'histoire entière était bien plus longue.

Pour ce qui concernait le mépris entre Bellatrix et Severus, ce sentiment était basé sur la méfiance que la femme ressentait pour le Maître des Potions. Ajouté à cela qu'il n'était pas un Sang-Pur, Severus était un parfait ennemi pour elle.

Alors qu'il se tortillait de douleur au sol, Severus espérait de tout son cœur que les sentiments du Lord n'étaient pas assez forts pour activer le lien qui l'unissait à Aleksandre. Tout comme il ne voulait pas que Drago assiste à une punition de son père, lui ne souhaitait pas qu'Aleksandre le voit dans une telle situation. Severus avait l'impression que son cerveau gonflait jusqu'à en exploser et il essayait de diriger toutes ces pensées sur son fils pour que la douleur devienne tolérable. Cependant, c'était impossible et bientôt ses cris continus remplirent la salle.

-ARRÊTEZ!

La supplique criée de Drago fit brusquement cesser le sortilège. Severus resta prostré au sol en essayant de reprendre sa respiration laborieuse et de calmer la douleur de ses membres. Le moindre de ses petits muscles le tiraillait et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les larmes de douleur qui s'y étaient accumulées. Severus avala sa salive et retint un gémissement lorsque ce simple mouvement brûla sa gorge. Il s'appuya sur ses bras tremblants pour se redresser et maudit Drago de tous les noms pour être intervenu de cette manière.

Les yeux menaçants de Voldemort se posèrent sur l'adolescent dont l'effroi se lisait sur son visage. La longue baguette magique blanche se tourna vers lui et Drago retint son souffle alors que la voix de son père lui parvenait étrangement lointaine à ses oreilles. Il recula face au regard tranchant de l'homme et trébucha lamentablement, tombant sur ses fesses. Par Salazar, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas retenu? Mais c'était si difficile de regarder, sans réagir, son Parrain, qui avait pourtant toujours le contrôle de lui-même, hurler de douleur, par sa faute en plus de cela !

Lucius ouvrit en grand la bouche lorsque le corps de son fils se tordit sur le dallage en poussant des hurlements mais il perçut le geste de Severus qui venait tout juste de se relever, le souffle court, les membres tremblants. À contrecœur, Lucius inclina doucement la tête. Par chance, Severus et lui n'avaient toujours eu besoin que d'un geste et d'un regard pour se comprendre. Et même si la culpabilité lui serrait déjà la gorge, Lucius savait qu'il n'avait guère le choix s'il voulait mettre Drago en sécurité.

-Drago n'y est pour rien, souffla alors Severus d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir les cris de son filleul.

Sanglotant bruyamment, l'adolescent resta recroquevillé sur lui-même alors qu'une voix claquante et sèche réprimandait Severus. À nouveau, le ricanement de Bellatrix se fit entendre tandis que Rodolphus poussait un grognement agacé: les Moldus continuaient à pousser des cris en se traînant sur le sol dans l'espoir vain de quitter la pièce. Drago n'avait pas le souvenir que quelque chose l'avait autant fait souffrir que ce sortilège impardonnable. Il se fichait pas mal de s'être ridiculisé en pleurant ainsi mais il était incapable de reprendre son calme, alors que son corps était si douloureux. Il entendait à peine les cris de Severus.

Dès que l'ordre lui fut donné d'une voix dégoulinante de mépris par Voldemort, Lucius se précipita vers Drago. Il passa délicatement un bras sous les genoux tremblants de ce dernier. Avec douceur, il le souleva du sol et le colla contre lui en essayant de faire abstraction des cris de Severus qui avait choisi de subir la colère de Voldemort, qui n'avait en réalité besoin que d'un souffre douleur pour se décharger de sa fureur intérieure. Severus préférait que ce soit lui qui reçoive la colère injustifiée du Lord plutôt que Drago. Une fois dans le couloir sombre et silencieux du Manoir, Lucius arracha son masque de Mangemort et le glissa dans la poche de sa robe.

Avec douceur, l'homme embrassa le front de Drago qui pleurait violemment en tremblant dans ses bras. Lui-même tremblait et il se sentait près à fondre en larmes tant il se sentait coupable. Severus était en train de se faire torturer pour avoir éviter que ce ne soit Drago à sa place. Ce dernier avait dû subir une telle soirée quelques jours après Noël. Narcissa l'attendait au Manoir Snape avec inquiétude et elle allait certainement s'effondrer en voyant son fils pleurer et endolori. Par Merlin, mais quel homme horrible était-il? Quel homme? Il avait honte d'être une telle personne.

Lucius avait bêtement cru que Dumbledore ferait tout pour protéger Drago mais comme il l'avait fait avec Harry Potter, le vieil homme n'avait fait que le manipuler et pousser son fils à devenir un espion alors qu'il n'en a pas l'étoffe. Loin de là même. Dumbledore était aussi vil et malsain que Voldemort sauf qu'il utilisait la compassion et la gentillesse pour attirer ses proies. Et à présent, Lucius se sentait incapable de trahir l'Ordre du Phénix puisque cela revenait à trahir son meilleur ami et toute sa famille mais également Narcissa et Drago, tous deux soulagés de n'avoir rien à faire d'avilissant avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Manoir de Voldemort ressemblait plus à une grande bâtisse délabrée et abandonnée qu'au somptueux Manoir des Malefoy. L'intérieur comme l'extérieur était menaçant et sombre. Le jardin était sarclé et mort. Même la neige fondait sur le sol nu et les grands arbres projetaient des ombres angoissantes sur les murs décrépis. Lucius resserra ses bras autour du corps de Drago pour le protéger du froid qui les enveloppait depuis leur sortie du Manoir. Il se pressa encore plus de quitter les barrières anti-transplanage, le cœur battant à la chamade à la pensée de son meilleur ami.

-Papa, gémit Drago en ouvrant les yeux, des larmes glissants sur ses joues. Pa…  
-Tout va bien, Drago, promit Lucius. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, mon chéri.

Aleksandre dissimula son bâillement derrière son livre, un recueil de conte sorcier, qu'il lisait pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Elena sur lui. Il échangea un regard amusé avec Gabriel qui avait parfaitement compris son manège. Les yeux brillants de fatigue, Aleksandre jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et fut stupéfait de s'apercevoir que les deux aiguilles affichaient déjà vingt-deux heures passées. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas l'habitude de veiller aussi tardivement et il prévoyait déjà que la matinée serait dédiée à rester dans son grand lit.

Assis dans son fauteuil à côté de Jonathan qui fixait inlassablement les flammes de la cheminée, Aleksandre regrettait un peu sa décision de rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que son père, Drago et Lucius rentrent au Manoir. En vérité, il était épuisé et ses paupières devenues lourdes, se fermaient toutes seules. Des larmes de fatigue brouillaient parfois sa vue alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer les mots du conte qu'il s'efforçait de lire pour ne pas s'endormir. Cependant, aller se coucher était prouver à Elena qu'elle avait eu raison et aussi stupide cela pouvait paraître, il refusait de se montrer incapable de veiller tard.

Le salon était toujours plongé dans ce silence angoissant et les adultes s'étaient déplacés pour la plupart jusqu'aux fauteuils, quittant les chaises dures de la cuisine. Gabriel qui jusque là était resté assez silencieux était devenu totalement muet. Autant il créait des liens avec chaque adolescent, et plus particulièrement avec Aleksandre, autant il restait assez en retrait en ce qui concernait les adultes. Évidemment, il s'entendait parfaitement avec Mrs Weasley. Il admirait Severus Snape, le réputé Maître des Potions qui du bout des lèvres avait accepté de lui apprendre quelques potions dont le niveau était nettement plus élevé que celui d'un cinquième année. Pour ne pas paraître trop insistant, Gabriel n'avait toujours pas redemandé à l'homme quand cet apprentissage allait se dérouler. Il en était impatient même si d'après les dires des autres, sauf Drago et Jonathan évidemment, il était un professeur sévère, insupportable et en plus de cela mauvais. Gabriel en doutait fortement. Une personne aussi qualifiée dans son domaine d'apprentissage ne pouvait pas être un mauvais enseignant même s'il exécrait ce travail.

Gabriel avait quelques difficultés à s'entendre avec Drago tout simplement parce que son père, Lucius, lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un et cette sensation ne s'accompagnait pas d'un bon sentiment. En se raisonnant, l'adolescent était persuadé que c'était son esprit qui lui jouait un tour et que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Les quelques voyages qu'il avait fait en Angleterre ne s'accompagnait pas de la rencontre d'un homme tel que Lucius Malefoy. L'homme n'était surtout pas une personne dont le visage et le nom s'effaçaient des esprits! Et pour le conforter dans ses doutes envers lui, Gabriel n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la distance que Mr Malefoy établissait entre eux deux, comme s'il voulait à tout prix avoir le moins de contact avec lui.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller te coucher, Aleksandre? S'enquit Remus  
-Non, rétorqua Aleksandre. J'ai pas envie!

Remus roula des yeux face à la réponse butée de l'enfant face à lui mais resta silencieux. Il vit du coin de l'œil Elena soupirer, ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle poussait Aleksandre à monter dormir mais son neveu refusait à chaque fois en employant un ton particulièrement agacé qui lui rappelait celui que Jonathan utilisait parfois pour s'adresser à elle. Remus reporta son regard ambre sur le fils de Severus qui feuilletait le fin livre, les yeux à demi-fermés.

Tout comme Severus, Aleksandre était entouré d'une aura de mystère. Remus était certain que Severus cachait de nombreuses choses sur son fils et que seuls les Malefoy devaient en avoir connaissance. Il y avait tout d'abord cette histoire de viol qu'Aleksandre avait involontairement révélé devant lui quelques mois plus tôt. Remus avait du mal à concevoir qu'une telle chose soit arrivée à Aleksandre, un enfant si doux et gentil. Et même l'enfant le plus horrible et le plus méchant sur terre ne méritait pas un tel traitement. En apprenant bien malgré lui les sévices dont il avait souffert, Remus avait compris beaucoup de choses sur son comportement mais également sur celui de son père.

Ah, Severus. Remus ne connaissait pas plus Serpentard que cet homme, mis à part Lucius qui semblait être un prototype parfait né avec toutes les qualités et les défauts connus dans cette maison. Severus était quelqu'un… d'exceptionnel et Remus regrettait que si peu de personne n'en ait conscience. Tout le monde classait le Maître des Potions dans la case des personnes inhumaines, cruelles et furieusement frustrés de la vie alors qu'il en était tout autre dans la réalité! Petit à petit, et malheureusement trop doucement au goût du Loup-Garou, Severus s'ouvrait doucement à lui. Son cynisme révélait en fait un humour ravageur et sa rudesse cachait en réalité une grande douceur pour ceux qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas pour autant que Remus qualifierait Severus comme une personne adorable et aimante.

En toute honnêteté, Severus était parfois un vrai monstre sans cœur et il pouvait faire pleurer n'importe qui en prononçant une unique phrase! Mais malgré cela, il restait quelqu'un d'extraordinaire aux yeux de Remus. Lui-même avait été le premier surpris face à ses pensées. Il s'était tout d'abord intéressé à Aleksandre qui portait une odeur qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnu d'ailleurs puis, il s'était tourné vers le géniteur du gamin. Remus laissa échapper un doux soupir amusé en songeant à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Severus dans la petite bibliothèque du Manoir où les fenêtres ouvertes donnaient sur un ciel étoilé magnifique. Ils avaient beaucoup bu en réalité et discutés de nombreux sujets. L'alcool avait sûrement détendu Severus qui avait plus ou moins accepté les excuses de Remus. Lui-même avait d'ailleurs profité d'être sous l'influence du cognac pour laisser sa langue se délier sans pudeur.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder Narcissa, assura Sirius d'une voix chaude alors qu'il entourait Elena de ses bras forts sous le regard suspicieux de Jonathan. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Aussitôt que Sirius eut terminé sa phrase, un _CRAC_ bruyant résonna dans le Hall de l'entrée, le seul endroit du Manoir où quelqu'un pouvait transplaner. Les yeux bleus de Narcissa se tournèrent avec anxiété vers la porte alors que Remus et Sirius s'étaient levés d'un bond. Les deux hommes quittèrent le Salon tandis que l'attente se faisait oppressante dans le Salon. Tous les esprits s'étaient réveillés et aux aguets, les yeux rivés sur la porte ouverte. La voix de Sirius s'éleva puis celle de Lucius au grand soulagement de Narcissa qui relâcha son souffle, soulagée, même si leurs paroles furent inaudibles .

Remus réapparut, le front plissé par l'inquiétude, les épaules légèrement affaissées mais il adressa un sourire bienveillant à Narcissa qui tremblait, le visage pâle. Jonathan déglutit bruyamment. Où était Drago? Et Severus? Pourquoi seule la voix de Lucius avait résonné entre les murs silencieux et froids du Manoir? L'adolescent tourna un regard perdu vers sa mère qui fixait aussi le couloir vide puis il sentit une main, beaucoup plus petite et fine prendre la sienne. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le propriétaire dont les joues s'étaient quelque peu embrasées et il sourit d'un air crispé à Gabriel.

Finalement, Remus tint la porte ouverte pendant que Sirius chuchotait à voix basse avec Lucius. Ce dernier apparut et Narcissa sauta sur ses pieds bien qu'elle se figea en voyant Drago dans les bras de son époux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement et elle se précipita vers ses deux hommes.

-Tout va bien, rassura immédiatement Lucius bien que ses bras se resserrèrent autour du corps tremblant de Drago. Il s'est endormi il y a quelques minutes.  
-Pourquoi tremble-t-il autant? Demanda Narcissa en dirigeant son mari pour qu'il dépose leur fils sur la grande banquette. Oh par Merlin!! Le sortilège doloris?

Bien que Narcissa ait pris la peine de chuchoter sa question, tous l'entendirent et les yeux d'Aleksandre s'écarquillèrent démesurément alors qu'il sautait du fauteuil pour s'approcher. Il n'avait reçu ce sortilège qu'une seule fois, bien qu'un de ses rêves l'avait pratiquement fait autant souffrir. Il espérait vraiment ne plus jamais avoir à supporter une telle douleur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la brûlure intérieure qu'il ressentait comme si quelqu'un le maintenait immobile dans une cheminée enflammée. Drago avait-il subi cela? Seulement en y repensant, Aleksandre sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine et il se rapprocha instinctivement de Jonathan dont les doigts étaient toujours liés avec ceux de Gabriel.

Lucius acquiesça d'un air sombre et jeta un regard autour de lui. Molly s'était précipitée dans la cuisine pour lui apporter une tasse de thé tandis que Mr Weasley s'était porté volontaire pour aller chercher une potion d'anti-douleur pour Drago. Narcissa caressait doucement les mèches de cheveux blonds de son fils, les yeux humides tandis qu'Elena le recouvrait d'une fine couette. Gabriel, Jonathan et Aleksandre se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, tous trois hésitants à s'approcher plus près. Lucius rencontra ensuite le regard de Sirius qui lui adressa un sombre sourire, les plis aux coins de ses yeux montrant son inquiétude.

-Tout va bien les garçons, déclara soudainement Remus en regardant les trois adolescents. Drago est simplement épuisé mais il est en sécurité. Montez vous coucher maintenant.  
-Où est Severus? Demanda Jonathan en se tournant vers Lucius dont le visage n'affichait aucune émotion.  
-Tout est bon Jonathan, mentit-il avec regret. Allez au lit.  
-Il rentre quand? Insista Aleksandre, les yeux toujours rivés sur le corps endormi de Drago.

En temps normal, Lucius n'aurait pas hésité à annoncer à voix haute que Severus était certainement en train de subir la colère de Voldemort qui s'annonçait dévastatrice. Cependant, Aleksandre était présent et ses grands yeux noirs et verts brillaient à la fois de fatigue et d'émotion. Le simple fait de sous-entendre que Severus était dans une mauvaise posture l'effraierait et Lucius doutait que cela soit le bon moment pour qu'Aleksandre fasse une de ses crises dont son meilleur ami lui avait parlées. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent le regard de son épouse qui lui fit un sourire tremblant et il eut l'impression de recevoir une nouvelle claque de culpabilité. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et s'avança de son filleul.

Les sourcils de ce dernier se froncèrent brusquement alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Lucius. Pourquoi ce silence écrasant si tout allait bien? Aleksandre croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, un air boudeur inscrit sur son visage. Elena avait brusquement blanchi, une main plaquée contre la bouche alors qu'elle fixait ouvertement Lucius. Celui-ci inclina doucement la tête en direction de la femme qui avait tout compris de ce qui était en train de se dérouler auprès de Lord Voldemort. Lucius fut rassuré en voyant Sirius passer ses bras doux mais fermes autour de la taille d'Elena dont les jambes s'étaient soudainement mises à trembler.

-J'ignore quand papa va revenir, annonça-t-il, mais je doute qu'il soit heureux de te voir debout à cette heure ci. Jonathan et Gabriel vont nous accompagner et nous allons tous aller nous coucher et prendre une bonne nuit de repos.  
-Non.  
-Comment? Bredouilla Lucius, déstabilisé.  
-J'ai dis NON.

Déjà déconcerté, Lucius resta stupéfait à le dévisager. Depuis quand Aleksandre s'adressait à quelqu'un d'une voix aussi… insolente? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aleksandre s'opposait à une proposition ou un choix mais certainement pas aussi durement et avec tant de grossièreté. Ce dernier affronta son regard sans le moindre soupçon de crainte. C'était plutôt la colère qui dominait son regard. Embarrassé par la tournure des évènements, Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui hésitait visiblement à lui venir en aide.

Jonathan se frotta la nuque, embarrassé. En fait, il comprenait pourquoi Lucius insistait pour qu'Aleksandre disparaisse du salon. Il n'était pas idiot pour ne pas avoir compris ce que l'absence de Severus signifiait et justement, il était en même temps terriblement curieux et inquiet pour son Oncle. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait entraîné Aleksandre avec lui pour aller dans sa chambre mais là… obliger son cousin à aller se coucher, l'obligeait également lui à se glisser dans son lit sans voir Severus!

Si cet événement étrange, car c'était véritablement surprenant, se passait dans une autre situation, Lucius aurait laissé Aleksandre s'opposer ainsi à lui, attendant simplement que Severus rentre au Manoir pour tout arranger. Mais dans le cas présent, il ne voulait justement pas qu'Aleksandre soit présent au retour de son père. Exprimer ses pensées comme Severus l'avait fait au Seigneur des Ténèbres était un acte inconsidéré et terriblement dangereux. L'homme n'attendait qu'un petit détail pour laisser libre cour à sa colère. Severus avait agi exactement comme il le fallait pour contenter cette pulsion. Alors, Aleksandre ne devait pas être là! Même s'il culpabilisait déjà à l'idée de devoir sévir avec lui, Lucius fronça les sourcils. Il préférait largement que son filleul soit furieux après lui pendant quelques jours plutôt qu'il ne doive regarder son père blessé.

-Et moi, je te dis que tu vas aller te coucher immédiatement, ordonna t-il.  
-Non, répéta Aleksandre, buté.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à un jeu aussi ridicule que celui-ci Aleksandre. Alors tu montes dans ta chambre.  
-Jonathan, pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas avec Aleksandre tandis que nous déplaçons Drago dans ton lit? Proposa Sirius pour désamorcer la situation.  
-Mais, protesta faiblement Aleksandre dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je veux pas…  
-Très bien.

Lucius s'avança et prit la main d'Aleksandre même si le garçon essaya de se dégager. Jonathan soupira puis ouvrit la marche en croisant le regard de sa mère qui lui implorait de réagir. Elle était très inquiète pour son frère et si lui-même rentrait dans le caprice d'Aleksandre, la situation serait encore bien plus délicate. Le jeune homme avait conscience que l'idée même d'expliquer la situation à Aleksandre était stupide et ferait perdre les moyens au garçon, alors autant suivre l'idée de Lucius. Gabriel le suivit en jetant un dernier regard anxieux sur Drago qui dormait à présent sous l'effet d'une potion.

Aleksandre poussa un grognement sourd et colérique lorsque Lucius l'obligea à le suivre et la brève idée de balancer un coup de pied à son parrain lui traversa l'esprit mais il se retient au dernier moment, ne voulant pas déclencher la colère de l'homme. Il sentait vraiment l'irritation le gagner et traîna volontairement des pieds pour embêter Lucius dont les sourcils se fronçaient d'agacement petit à petit. Ce dernier comprenait parfaitement le désir qu'il ressentait à voir son père mais était-il obligé de se montrer si peu coopératif?

Arrivé dans sa chambre, le garçon se dégagea violemment de la poigne de son parrain qui poussa un soupir las. À contrecœur, Jonathan s'allongea d'un côté du lit pendant que l'adulte fermait les volets d'un coup de baguette magique. Toujours aussi têtu, Aleksandre resta debout au milieu de sa chambre. Il était épuisé, tout son corps était lourd et il avait vraiment envie de pleurer et de dormir. Mais il voulait également voir son père et embêter Lucius qui n'était pas gentil avec lui! Prenant sur lui après cette soirée riche en tension, Lucius alluma calmement la petite veilleuse puis il se tourna vers son filleul.

-Écoute Aleksandre, je sais que tu as envie de voir Severus et je le comprends tout à fait, commença Lucius d'un ton calme mais qui ne soufflait aucune réplique. Cependant, il risque de rentrer très tard et il n'a aucune envie de te voir réveillé à cette heure là. Et en plus de cela, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre en colère contre toi, alors rejoins Jonathan. Vous pouvez très bien discuter un petit peu avant de vous endormir. Allez, va.  
-Je t'aime plus! S'exclama puérilement Aleksandre en montant dans son lit.  
-Je m'en doute bien, grommela Lucius.

Et Severus rentra deux heures plus tard. Blessé.

* * *

**La fin de ce cauchemar pour tous les habitants du Manoir!! Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais faire marquer Drago durant cette soirée, n'oubliez pas qu'il a seulement 15 ans pour le moment ^^ Ce qu'il a vécu est déjà assez dur pour son âge, non? Est-ce que tout cela vous a plu ? Les cris et les pleurs? Forcément, rien de très joyeux mais qui a une certaine importance!! Remarquez également les pensées d'Aleksandre... !  
****Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements!!  
A mercredi prochain,  
Patmol25'.**


	55. LV: Colère, trahison, culpabilité

**Chapitre LV: Colère, trahison, culpabilité.**

Le lendemain matin, Aleksandre papillonna doucement des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Il les referma précipitamment et d'une main fatiguée, il éteignit la veilleuse qui était restée allumée toute la nuit. S'enfonçant confortablement dans l'épaisse couverture chaude, il poussa un soupir bienheureux. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et son cœur manqua un battement lorsque son regard tomba sur le visage endormi de Jonathan. Les sens brusquement en alerte, il se redressa, ce qui fit grogner son compagnon dans son sommeil.

Taquin, il approcha sa bouche du visage de Jonathan et souffla doucement. Il vit avec amusement les traits de celui-ci se tordre doucement d'agacement même s'il restait profondément endormi. Son cousin ouvrit inconsciemment la bouche et il en profita pour souffler un peu plus fort, sans même se soucier du flot de postillons qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Au contraire, il gloussa un peu plus fort.

-Jonathan, chuchota Aleksandre, dans l'unique but de le réveiller. Jonathan. Jonathaaaaaaaaaaan!  
-Hein? Grogna l'autre adolescent sans ouvrir les yeux. Qui y a ?  
-Rien!

Et Aleksandre gloussa stupidement, comme si sa blague était absolument hilarante. La soirée de la veille lui revint soudainement en mémoire en regardant son cousin se rendormir.

Son père. Le cœur battant rapidement d'inquiétude contre sa poitrine, Aleksandre glissa ses jambes hors du lit en veillant à rester silencieux pour ne plus réveiller son cousin. Il enfila ses chaussons moelleux d'une couleur verte criarde puis quitta sa chambre à pas de loup. Une fois dans le couloir éclairé par quelques torches, il fixa la porte close de la chambre de Severus. Il s'était endormi quelques minutes après le départ de Lucius de sa chambre. Il se souvenait juste de la voix reposante de Jonathan.

Son comportement honteux avec Lucius alors qu'il était inquiet pour Drago lui revint en mémoire et Aleksandre se sentit étrangement mal. Il espérait que son parrain n'était pas fâché après lui pour avoir osé lui tenir tête, surtout à un moment aussi délicat. Une fois, Ivan lui avait expliqué que certains gestes et paroles ne pouvaient se faire à n'importe quel moment. Il devait tenir compte de la situation. C'était une de ses séances avec Ivan qu'il appréciait énormément. Durant ces heures là, le psychiatre lui expliquait de nombreuses choses sur la vie en communauté et sur le comportement à tenir. C'était toujours très intéressant et instructif.

Dans le couloir, toutes les portes étaient fermées, suggérant ainsi que tous dormaient encore. Seule la salle de jeu était entrouverte mais aucun son ne filtrait par-là. Aleksandre s'en voulait également de s'être endormi alors que son père était peut-être en danger. Un bon fils ne se devait-il pas d'être présent pour ses parents comme eux l'étaient pour l'enfant? Après tout, si Drago avait été en danger la veille, pourquoi son père qui était au même endroit que lui, ne l'était pas aussi?

-Papa?

Son chuchotement se perdit dans le silence de la grande pièce qu'était la chambre de son père. Il trouvait cela injuste que les adultes aient une chambre personnelle aussi spacieuse par rapport à la sienne! Même celle de Jonathan était un peu plus grande, pouvant ainsi accueillir un deuxième lit pour Drago et ses fréquentes nuits au Manoir Snape. Aleksandre jeta un coup d'œil aux volets, rassuré qu'ils soient un peu ouverts pour laisser passer quelques raies de lumière. Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à supporter une obscurité totale.

Avec une certaine hésitation, il s'approcha du lit imposant. Il était toujours très intimidé à l'idée de s'incruster dans la vie privée de son père. Après tout, Aleksandre savait que l'homme avait besoin de calme et de silence et il ne voulait surtout pas le déranger! Et… est-ce que son père avait pris autant de poids? Non, parce que pour le moment, deux bosses considérables se dissimulaient sous la couette bleue nuit… Cela lui rappelait un peu l'Oncle Vernon lorsqu'il faisait une sieste l'après-midi sur la banquette. La seule différence était qu'aucun ronflement désagréable ne brisait le silence calme.

En arrivant sur le côté gauche du lit, les yeux d'Aleksandre s'arrondirent et par chance, il sut retenir à temps un cri de peur. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en reculant fébrilement. Butant contre l'armoire, ses yeux largement ouverts fixaient le visage endormi et apaisé de Remus qui dormait dans le lit de son père, à côté de lui… oui, il dormait! Aleksandre était incapable de détacher son regard de la silhouette du Loup-Garou.

Sans en saisir réellement la cause, il sentit un pic violent de jalousie le frapper et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Des larmes à la fois de tristesse et de rage. Pourquoi Remus dormait dans le lit de son père? N'était-il pas le seul à pouvoir s'endormir aux côtés de son père? Est-ce qu'un lit n'était pas justement privé? Après tout, lui n'avait pas le droit de se rendre dans la chambre de Mike après l'extinction des feux à l'Hôpital alors pourquoi Remus pourrait le faire avec son père? L'impression que celui-ci venait de prendre _SA _place lui fendit le cœur et il quitta brusquement la chambre , se souciant peu de la porte qui claqua sèchement derrière lui.

Dans le couloir faiblement illuminé, Sirius releva la tête en entendant un claquement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en apercevant Aleksandre quitter précipitamment la chambre de Severus. Il croisa le regard du garçon dont les yeux étaient brillants de larmes avant que ce dernier n'accoure vers lui, un air chagriné peint sur le visage. Perturbé par ce comportement, Sirius ne put qu'ouvrir les bras et les refermer autour du corps tremblant du garçon.

-Heu Aleks, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? S'enquit-il.

L'instant d'une seconde, Sirius se demanda si Aleksandre avait vu son père blessé avant de se rappeler que Severus avait été soigné dans la nuit par les soins de Elena et de Mrs Pompresh qui s'était déplacée à la demande de Dumbledore. Un soupir traversa les lèvres du fugitif lorsque la vision de Snape, revenant du quartier général de Voldemort, lui revint en mémoire. Comme Lucius l'avait prévu, il était dans un état lamentable même si Snape, dans cet instinct de fierté inné, avait tenté de rester vaillant et sur pieds avant que Remus ne se précipite vers lui pour l'aider.

Les semaines passant, Sirius s'était rapproché d'Aleksandre dans le vain espoir d'apaiser sa douleur vis à vis de la disparition d'Harry. Ils avaient joué à de nombreux jeux, notamment dans la neige que le plus jeune affectionnait, mais tous deux n'étaient pas aussi proches que Lucius l'était avec l'enfant. Sirius était le premier à s'étonner de sa propre relation avec Aleksandre. Mais après tout, il n'était pas allergique à tous les Snape. D'ailleurs, il acceptait même très bien Elena. La chambre de la jeune femme était devenue discrètement la sienne depuis quelques jours.

Sirius baissa son regard vers l'adolescent et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux un peu emmêlés alors qu'il éclatait en sanglot. L'animagus tenta de le rassurer en le serrant dans ses bras et le berçant mais il avait conscience de ne pas être la personne la mieux placée pour le consoler. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement alors qu'il lui chuchotait des paroles désordonnées, bien qu'il ignorait ce qui le bouleversait tant. Il était également un peu étonné de recevoir le garçon dans les bras alors qu'il savait parfaitement sa répulsion vis à vis des contacts physiques. Quelque chose l'avait-il bouleversé à ce point là dans la chambre de Severus?

-Je… je, bégaya le garçon en sanglotant dans les robes de Sirius.  
-Calme-toi petit, tenta Sirius, pas très à l'aise face au comportement à adopter. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Avant qu'Aleksandre n'ait pu prononcer un mot, une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit et Jonathan apparut dans le couloir. Sirius sentit le soulagement l'envahir car il ignorait comment réagir face à cette crise de larmes qui ne s'apaisait pas. L'adolescent analysa rapidement la situation et ses yeux ensommeillés se plissèrent d'inquiétude. En quelques enjambées, il fut près d'eux et passa un bras autour du corps d'Aleksandre, l'attirant contre sa poitrine d'un geste ferme et possessif. L'adolescent ne se gêna pas pour envoyer un regard sombre à Sirius qui soupira.

Ce dernier était loin d'être stupide et il comprenait parfaitement la raison ayant poussé Jonathan à se montrer beaucoup plus froid envers lui. Sans avoir officialisé leur nouvelle relation, Elena et lui ne dissimulaient pas réellement les sentiments qui les unissaient. Et le garçon, comme tout adolescent voyant sa mère se tourner vers un homme, avait quelques difficultés à accepter la situation sans broncher. Elena avait déjà prévu d'avoir une discussion avec lui dans les jours à venir mais Jonathan n'était pas aveugle.

Visiblement bouleversé, Aleksandre se laissa faire et il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son cousin, enfouissant son nez dans le col chiffonné de son pyjama. La chaleur qui se dégageait de ses bras était la bienvenue même si l'odeur légèrement épicée de Sirius l'avait rassuré. À présent, le jeune adolescent ignorait pourquoi il pleurait autant mais une colère sourde envers Remus monta en lui.

Ce fut le sentiment qui l'emporta sur sa tristesse et une autre vague de jalousie le submergea. Ses mains qui entouraient la taille de Jonathan se crispèrent autour du pyjama. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être triste, n'est ce pas? Si son père souhaitait partager son lit avec une autre personne que lui, il en avait le droit mais Remus n'avait pas à prendre cette place! C'était… énervant. Rapidement, il essuya ses larmes et jeta un regard peu amène en direction de la porte de la chambre de son père par-dessus l'épaule de Jonathan. Il se dégagea des bras de son cousin avec douceur.

-Ça ne va pas Aleksandre? Interrogea finalement Jonathan, une fois sûr que son cousin fut calmé.  
-Je déteste Remus, chuchota-t-il avec colère.  
-Mais pourquoi? Demanda calmement Sirius en faisant abstraction du regard déplaisant de Jonathan à son égard. Tu veux bien nous expliquer pour quelles raisons tu penses cela?  
-Pourquoi il est dans le lit de papa? S'exclama Aleksandre, incapable de se contenir. Il a pas le droit!

Véritablement surpris par la réponse d'Aleksandre, Sirius se tourna stupidement vers la porte close. Les intentions de Remus ne lui étaient plus inconnues depuis longtemps et même s'il avait beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre _pourquoi_ son ami était séduit par une personne telle que Snape, il l'acceptait. Mais il fut étonné de savoir que Remus et Severus étaient actuellement dans le même lit. Les yeux choqués d'Aleksandre lui firent comprendre qu'aucune idée sexuelle n'avait traversé son esprit mais qu'il était simplement horrifié. Jaloux de la place de Remus.

Aleksandre se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il frotta le bout de son chausson droit contre le long tapis qui parcourait le couloir et sa gorge se serra une nouvelle fois affreusement. Une douleur sourde pulsait dans sa poitrine et l'image de Remus, reposant tranquillement aux côtés de son père, ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Était-ce la première fois que son papa et Remus dormaient ensembles? Est-ce que lui n'avait plus le droit de se glisser dans le lit de son père maintenant que Remus y était? Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac et il renifla bruyamment, essuyant son nez sur la manche de son pyjama. Certes, il se rendait rarement dans la chambre de son père, uniquement lorsque le sommeil lui faisait défaut mais savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que lui y allait, lui procurait un sentiment étrange.

-Ton papa est rentré très fatigué, expliqua Sirius avec hésitation, et Remus a simplement dû s'endormir près de lui involontairement, Aleksandre. Tu pourras le demander à ton père lorsqu'il se réveillera.  
-Si on allait prendre le petit-déjeuner, proposa Jonathan en prenant la main d'Aleksandre dans la sienne. Je parie que Mrs Weasley a déjà préparé une tonne de Pancakes et que nous pourrons en manger autant  
qu'on le souhaite tant que tout le monde dort.

À contrecœur, Aleksandre accepta et il garda sa main dans celle de Jonathan. Après un dernier reniflement triste, il suivit Sirius qui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tous trois descendirent en silence les escaliers, perdus dans leurs pensées. Sirius retrouva son grand sourire chaleureux bien qu'il fut un peu crispé et il raconta une blague qui fit glousser Aleksandre avec hésitation. Évidemment, Jonathan resta de marbre et lui envoya un regard irrité comme s'il était face à une personne particulièrement stupide. Sirius retint son soupir et traversa le petit couloir qui menait vers la cuisine avec entrain.

De son côté, Jonathan réprimait son envie de courir jusque vers son Oncle pour s'assurer qu'Aleksandre n'avait pas été sujet à une quelconque hallucination. Severus et Lupin? Par Salazar, c'était un couple étrange. Ses yeux sombres se tournèrent vers Aleksandre qui avait le visage fixé vers le bas, ses épaules tremblotantes. La réaction de son cousin lui paraissait excessive mais en même temps, il n'pas de grande difficulté à se positionner dans sa situation. Et Aleksandre était _excessif_. Tout était démesuré chez lui dans son besoin de se construire émotionnellement. C'était sa mère qui lui avait expliqué cela, lui affirmant que son cousin devait se construire sur le plan intellectuel mais également sur celui affectif. Ainsi, tout était marqué plus profondément en lui: une crise de larme, une de colère, une joie débordante.

Passant derrière les deux hommes, Aleksandre pénétra dans la cuisine où une alléchante odeur de Pancakes chauds, flottait dans l'air. Relevant légèrement les yeux, le garçon s'aperçut avec effarement que la pièce n'était pas si vide qu'il l'avait pensé. Visiblement, beaucoup avait quitté leur lit très tôt. Lucius dont le visage était tiré par l'épuisement était assis à côté de Narcissa qui feuilletait sans entrain _La Gazette des Sorciers_, le visage tout autant marqué par la fatigue. Elena, bâillant derrière sa main, était en train de découper une brioche préparée la vieille. Mrs Weasley s'occupait de la confection d'une pile de Pancakes et de crêpes impressionnantes tandis que son époux avalait rapidement une grande tasse de thé bouillant avant de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie.

-Vous êtes déjà réveillés les garçons? S'étonna Elena en embrassant son fils sur la joue. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous réveillerez si tôt aujourd'hui.

Cette simple question ramena les larmes d'Aleksandre qui les dissimula rapidement en baissant la tête. Jonathan alla s'asseoir à la droite de sa mère, prenant ainsi la place de Sirius qui se contenta de rouler des yeux, intérieurement amusé par le petit jeu de l'adolescent. Il n'allait pas faire un scandale pour ne pas avoir eu la possibilité de s'asseoir près de sa petite amie pour un repas! Petite amie. Que c'était étrange de désigner une femme ainsi. Cela faisait des années que sa vie sociale était vide et plate, mis à part sa rencontre avec Harry et tous les petits moments passés avec lui. Elena lui offrait une seconde vie sans même en avoir conscience. Celle-ci passa d'ailleurs une main affective dans les cheveux de son fils, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit subitement rougir. Les conversations coupées à leur arrivée, reprirent doucement.

Aleksandre avança doucement vers la place la plus reculée contre le mur et il se glissa sur le siège en bois. Immédiatement, Molly déposa un verre de jus d'orange et un bol de céréales au chocolat devant lui. Il la remercia d'un faible sourire. Après avoir autant pleuré, il se sentait las alors que des dizaines de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit, le hantant. Il craignait que son père ne se lève et lui annonce d'une voix froide et dénuée de tout sentiment qu'il ne souhaitait plus s'occuper de lui à présent que Remus était là. Personne ne dormait dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre! Jonathan le pouvait parce qu'ils étaient cousins et c'était tout!

Gabriel apparut, les yeux à demi clos. Il se frotta le visage avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Narcissa qui lui adressa un doux sourire. Le petit blond salua tout le monde d'une voix fatiguée et accepta avec soulagement un grand bol de chocolat chaud. Les petits-déjeuners typiquement anglais composés de toasts, de saucisses et d'œufs ne l'attiraient pas vraiment et il préférait se contenter du traditionnel chocolat avec un croissant français. Il savait peut-être parler couramment l'anglais, aimait vivre dans ce pays, mais il était loin d'adopter leur manière de manger au petit-déjeuner!

Après Gabriel, commença alors le réveil pour tout le monde et petit à petit la cuisine se remplit de bruits, de rires et de tintements de couverts. Irrité par cet environnement bruyant, Aleksandre se dépêcha de finir son petit-déjeuner puis quitta la table. Avant d'avoir pu s'échapper de la cuisine, un bras ferme mais doux l'en empêcha et il croisa le regard de Lucius.

-Bonjour Aleksandre, murmura-t-il d'une voix calme pour lui signaler qu'il ne l'avait pas salué. Tu as bien dormi?  
-Oui, chuchota Aleksandre en détournant le regard, les joues virant au rouge. Je… vais me doucher.  
-Tu ne veux pas que l'on discute un peu?

Bien que cela sembla à une proposition aimable, Aleksandre vit que Lucius désirait vraiment parler avec lui puisqu'il se leva en reposant sa tasse de café sur la table. Il passa ensuite un bras autour de ses épaules pour le diriger hors de la pièce sous le regard soucieux de Elena. Aleksandre ne pouvait pas refuser cela à Lucius après le comportement malsain qu'il avait eu la veille! C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans le salon, assis sur un fauteuil en regardant Lucius qui d'un geste vague de sa baguette raviva le feu presque éteint dans la Cheminée.

En voyant les jaillirent brusquement dans l'âtre, Aleksandre retint un sourire en songeant qu'il était capable de faire léviter des objets sans baguette! Il avait voulu essayer de mettre le feu à un bout de papier mais Mike s'y était opposé en signalant que si le sort était mal lancé et se propageait dans tout l'Hôpital, ils risquaient d'avoir de gros problèmes. Et vraiment, Aleksandre ne désirait pas incendier l'école en s'entraînant à la magie sans baguette. D'ailleurs, ses capacités s'amélioraient de jour en jour et il était pressé de pouvoir partager ce secret avec son père. Il lui était très difficile de rester silencieux sur le seul acte qu'il faisait pouvant rendre son père fier!

-Tu as assez mangé?  
-Oui Lucius, répondit distraitement Aleksandre en jouant nerveusement avec un plaid à carreaux violets et verts qui traînait sur le fauteuil.  
-Dis-moi mon garçon, tu es sûr que tout va bien pour toi?  
-Oui Lucius, répéta t-il.  
-Tu es fâché après moi? Supposa alors Lucius.  
-Non. Je peux y aller?

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus s'était enfin réveillé et il n'avait pu que rester stupéfait face à la réticence qu'Aleksandre montra envers lui. Les yeux fixant encore la porte par laquelle son fils s'était enfui, il sentit son cœur battre bruyamment contre sa poitrine. Il se tourna vers Lucius et Sirius qui affichèrent un air embarrassé en continuant leur partie d'échec. De son côté, Remus avait les sourcils froncés. Après tout, le garçon ne refusait jamais de partager un câlin avec lui et là…, Aleksandre s'était éclipsé en annonçant d'une voix tremblante qu'il allait voir Drago.

Le jeune homme était également réveillé depuis plusieurs heures, même s'il continuait à profiter du lit de son meilleur ami sans une once de gêne. Il profitait également de la gentillesse excessive de sa mère envers lui qui exécutait le moindre de ses désirs. Malheureusement pour lui, ce comportement n'avait marché que quelques minutes avec son père avant que celui-ci ne le foudroie du regard, après lui avoir demandé une troisième fois de lui apporter un bout de brioche au chocolat.

-Qu'a-t-il? Demanda Severus avec inquiétude.  
-Si je puis me permettre, commença Sirius d'une voix très calme et légèrement amusée, Aleksandre a un nouvel ennemi depuis ce matin même.  
-Explique-toi, Black!  
-Et bien Aleksandre a clairement annoncé qu'il détestait Remus.

Le concerné tourna brusquement la tête vers son meilleur ami. Par la barbe de Merlin, mais de quoi Sirius parlait-il? Ce dernier semblait gêné même si la situation l'amusait légèrement. Même Lucius affichait un sourire presque invisible en déplaçant sa Tour. N'obtenant aucune autre explication, Remus se tourna vers Severus qui l'évitait habilement depuis son réveil mais celui-ci dévisageait Sirius. La voix retentissante de Drago appelant sa mère brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Lucius fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacé d'entendre les pas de Narcissa se précipiter vers son fils.

Son épouse se sentait tellement responsable de ce qui s'était passé la veille qu'elle était prête à se plier en quatre pour Drago. Lucius également mais le problème était que son fils avait une fâcheuse tendance à geindre pour rien afin d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Du moins une fois qu'il avait compris que quelqu'un était plus ou moins à son service. Et Narcissa n'allait pas hésiter à courir toute la journée de la cuisine à la chambre de Jonathan!

Severus conserva un air impassible bien que ses oreilles bourdonnèrent étrangement. À son réveil, il s'était inquiété de ne pas trouver Aleksandre et il était monté dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le garçon était allongé sur son grand lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, un air triste affiché sur le visage. Et contrairement à son habitude qui était de lui sauter dans les bras, il s'était simplement redressé calmement en murmurant un _bonjour_ chagriné. Ce fut ce premier geste qui alerta Severus. Ensuite, Aleksandre était allé se doucher sans prononcer un mot. Puis, il avait passé le déjeuner entre Gabriel et Jonathan, silencieux sans lui avoir posé une seule question!

-Que voulez-vous dire? Interrogea le Loup-Garou d'une voix étranglée.  
-Le fait est qu'Aleksandre a peu apprécié de te trouver dans le lit de son père au réveil, déclara Lucius.

Le visage des deux hommes vira au rouge. Severus se tourna vers Remus et le foudroya du regard. Ce petit imbécile s'était endormi à côté de lui la veille. Severus était rentré blessé et meurtri par cette entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme toujours lorsque cela arrivait, il avait refusé que quiconque d'autre que Lucius ne le soigne. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, celui-ci l'avait déplacé jusque dans sa chambre, obligeant Remus à l'accompagner. Une fois soigné et presque endormi, Severus avait autorisé d'une voix irritée Remus à rester près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le sommeil. Au final, ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis…

-Je t'en prie Severus, ne prend pas cet air d'effarouché qui ne te sied pas du tout, siffla Lucius en se resservant un généreux verre de Whisky. Comment pensais-tu qu'Aleksandre allait réagir face à cela?  
-Il a fait de fausses suppositions, gronda Severus. Lupin s'est simplement endormi avant de rejoindre son propre lit!  
-Arrête Severus, stoppa Lucius en lui jetant un regard noir. C'est inutile d'aller dire à Aleksandre que c'était un accident si cette situation se répète à l'avenir.  
-Comment?

Sirius se leva soudainement en annonçant d'une voix claironnante échec et mat au grand déplaisir de Lucius qui lui lança un regard meurtrier. Et oui, même dans les moments délicats, Lucius n'aimait pas perdre! Cependant, l'animagus eut un large sourire et prit Remus par le bras. Le Loup-Garou était encore figé et ses yeux ambres étaient douloureusement fixés sur Severus. Son souffle court et ses joues rosies indiquaient tout de l'embarras dont il était submergé au même moment. Hébété, il se laissa faire par son meilleur ami qui pressentait la dispute entre Severus et Lucius. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus pour assister à cela!

Une fois la porte refermée derrière les deux Maraudeurs, Severus attrapa également un verre et se servit de Whisky Pur Feu. Inexplicablement, ses mains tremblaient violemment. Furieux, il reposa la bouteille sur la table. Bien sûr qu'il savait pourquoi il était autant bouleversé par le fait qu'Aleksandre ait pu le voir partager son lit avec Remus. Le garçon était tellement… possessif avec lui que cela avait dû le perturber de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas le seul. Severus déglutit bruyamment. Qu'était-il censé lui dire pour le rassurer? À quel point Aleksandre était bouleversé par cette vision?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je sous-entends, répondit Lucius. Remus et toi avez dépassé depuis longtemps le stade d'ennemi et celui d'ami est bientôt franchi. Ne va pas rassurer Aleksandre sur le fait que Remus ne représente rien pour toi si tu dois un jour lui expliquer le contraire.  
-Je pense que tu as eu la main trop lourde avec la bouteille, cracha Severus. Lupin et moi n'avons aucun…  
-Oh cesse donc de toujours refouler tes sentiments ainsi, s'agaça l'aristocrate en se levant. Tu es stupide et complètement ridicule avec cela! Tu apprécies Remus et ce n'est pas un crime ni quelque chose de honteux dont tu dois te cacher. Il serait également préférable que tu commences à insinuer votre future relation auprès d'Aleksandre pour ne pas qu'il soit autant choqué que ce matin.  
-Avant de t'occuper de mon fils, prends déjà soin du tien.

Aussitôt que ses mots franchirent ses lèvres, Severus les regretta. Il avait dit cela plus pour ne pas donner raison à Lucius. Évidemment qu'il ne le pensait pas! Lucius était le meilleur père pour Drago qui malgré les apparences était parfois un adolescent difficile à gérer. Le Maître des Potions vit le visage de Lucius se décomposer face à son reproche glaçant qui lui rappelait les évènements de la veille, avant qu'il ne redevienne ce bloc de glace impassible. Calmement, l'homme se leva et lissa inutilement sa longue robe ayant coûté une petite fortune et le toisa du regard. Sans prononcer un mot, Lucius passa à côté de lui et quitta la pièce sans un regard.

À présent seul, Severus poussa un long soupir en se pinçant le nez. Une grimace tordit ses traits en touchant son nez courbé à la manière d'un corbeau. Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester la forme de ce nez! Severus jeta un regard noir au verre qu'il tenait entre les mains, comme si ce simple geste pouvait apaiser sa colère. Ces deux dernières journées étaient véritablement les plus longues de ces vacances! Entre cette soirée maudite où Voldemort avait soulagé sa colère sur lui et ce début de journée avec un Aleksandre distant et un Lucius vexé, tout allait dans le mauvais sens!

Dans la chambre de Jonathan, quatre garçons profitaient allégrement de la fatigue de Drago. Le lit réservé au blond, lorsqu'il passait la nuit au Manoir, s'était retrouvé collé à celui de Jonathan, formant ainsi un grand lit à quatre places. Ainsi, Drago, Aleksandre, Gabriel et Jonathan étaient tous quatre allongés sous les épaisses couvertures et ils riaient doucement. La pièce s'était rapidement transformée en un bazar énorme. Plusieurs plateaux vides gisaient au sol, attendant d'être ramassés. Des verres étaient posés sur la table de nuit ou même sur le parquet. La couette était recouverte de miette et de papiers déchirés de confiseries. Quelques traces de chocolat et même de la confiture de fraise salissaient les draps.

-Passe-moi une souris glacé Drake, demanda Jonathan.  
-Je ne suis pas ton serviteur! Rétorqua l'autre garçon.

Aleksandre qui suçotait tranquillement une plume en sucre tendit le bras vers l'énorme sachet de confiserie que lui avait offert Drago pour Noël et farfouilla dedans afin de trouver une souris glacée. Le paquet de cinq kilos avait déjà diminué de volume en quelques jours. Heureusement, il n'était pas le seul à se servir dedans! Trouvant enfin la sucrerie voulue, il la jeta à Jonathan qui l'attrapa d'une main. Aleksandre n'aimait pas le goût mentholé qui se dégageait des souris mais il adorait entendre grincer les dents de ceux qui les dégustaient. C'est pour cela qu'il éclata de rire lorsque les dents de Jonathan émirent un couinement craintif.

Allongé du côté droit du lit, Drago grignotait des nougats moelleux, les yeux perdu dans le vide. Il avait beau rire et s'amuser, ses pensées se tournaient régulièrement vers la soirée passée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme il s'y était attendu, l'homme était impressionnant et exhalait la puissance et le pouvoir. Avec un physique aussi effrayant et une aura si impressionnante, il comprenait mieux pourquoi tous les Mangemorts vouaient un si grand respect au Lord Noir.

Un goût amer soudainement présent dans la bouche, Drago laissa retomber la poignée de nougat qu'il comptait manger. Il s'était ridiculisé. Devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais également face à toute sa famille. Il avait pleuré, hurlé et supplié comme il s'était promis de ne jamais le faire. La gorge serrée, il se laissa envahir par un puissant sentiment de culpabilité. Il n'avait reçu qu'un maigre sortilège doloris alors que Severus avait dû terriblement souffrir, dans le simple but d'écourter la réunion. Drago ne saisissait pas le pourquoi de cette rencontre. Juste prouver sa fidélité envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Son père lui avait expliqué que c'était un moyen particulièrement pervers et malsain de sa part de s'octroyer un plaisir en le punissant pour ne pas avoir été capable de torturer les Moldus. Et en plus de tout cela, son sortilège avait lamentablement échoué.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a? s'inquiéta Aleksandre en se penchant vers lui pendant que Jonathan et Gabriel se chamaillaient à propos d'une barre de réglisse. Pourquoi t'es triste tout d'un coup?  
-Je ne suis pas triste, rétorqua Drago, plein de fierté.  
-Si! Répliqua à son tour le garçon, les sourcils froncés. Tu veux un câlin? Parce que papa me fait toujours un câlin quand je suis triste!

Drago lui jeta un regard confus. Très sérieux, le garçon le fixait même avec ses grands yeux noirs et émeraudes, l'air inquiet. Embarrassé par la proposition pourtant innocente d'Aleksandre, Drago se frotta la nuque. Il n'imaginait même pas la réaction enflammée de Jonathan si son cousin venait à le prendre dans ses bras. Une sorte de rictus commença à apparaître sur son visage mais il le fit rapidement disparaître en croisant de nouveau le regard d'Aleksandre.

-Et Mike, il te fait des câlins? Demanda perfidement Drago à voix basse.  
-Bah oui… Mike et moi, on est des amoureux! C'est normal qu'on se fasse des bisous et des…  
-Ouais, ouais, je comprends! Coupa rapidement le blondinet.  
-Dis Drago… Il s'est passé quoi hier soir? Parce que je veux plus parler à papa alors je peux pas lui demander!

Visiblement, Aleksandre était un champion pour poser les questions gênantes. Tandis que le ton haussait gentiment entre Jonathan et Gabriel qui commençaient à se battre, toujours gentiment, un silence un peu plus pesant s'étirait entre Drago et Aleksandre. Ce dernier sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé poser une telle question à Drago alors que personne ne se risquait à le faire depuis le début de la journée. Il trouvait vraiment étrange la manière dont les adultes se comportaient.

Tout le monde avait passé sa soirée à se ronger les ongles dans le salon en attendant le retour du Serpentard, mais personne n'évoquait cette soirée vraiment angoissante. Pourquoi ne pas en parler? Pourquoi ne pas poser des questions? C'était vraiment étrange comme comportement, typique des grandes personnes.

-Tu veux pas me dire? S'alarma t-il.  
-Non!! S'empressa de démentir Drago. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu comprends?

Aleksandre acquiesça d'un air maladroit, l'air un peu malheureux et Drago se sentit étrangement coupable. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ou autre. Il était juste encore trop chamboulé par cette rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour oser en parler clairement avec quelqu'un. Et que pouvait-il raconter? Qu'il s'était ridiculisé devant les membres les plus importants du cercle des Mangemorts qui, par chance ou non, étaient tous issus de sa famille? Ou devait-il dire qu'il n'avait jamais été autant terrifié de sa vie? Que la peur de mourir et de la douleur l'avait pratiquement empêché de parler?

Drago sursauta soudainement en sentant une main prendre la sienne sous le drap. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer étrangement en sentant les doigts d'Aleksandre, vraiment petits par rapport aux siens, s'enrouler doucement autour des siens. À côté de lui, le visage du garçon était cramoisi. Habituellement, il tenait la main de Mike. Alors prendre celle de Drago était vraiment une sensation étrange! Mais il espérait le rassurer et le consoler de cette manière. Doucement, il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du blondinet sans que personne ne le remarque et il cacha son visage en le plongeant dans le sac de bonbon.

À ses côtés, Drago avait les joues tout aussi rouges mais il essayait de conserver un air faussement impassible.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Lucius pénétra dans la pièce, ses yeux gris fixés sur Drago qui s'enfonça entre les coussins. L'adolescent essaya de contrôler le rouge qui monta à ses joues en croisant le regard accusateur de son père. Ce dernier tenait un plateau entre les mains où reposaient quatre verres de jus de citrouille. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha des quatre adolescents qui avaient soudainement trouvé le silence.

-Si tu te sens aussi mal que le prétend ta mère, nous devrions peut-être rentrer à la maison.

L'ironie était palpable dans la voix sèche de Lucius et Drago eut la décence de rougir légèrement en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui jouaient nerveusement avec la couette. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et posa le plateau au milieu du grand lit. Drago releva doucement les yeux et lui lança un sourire hésitant.

-Vous allez rester toute la journée à rien faire dans ce lit sale? Interrogea Lucius en s'approchant de la grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc enneigé. Et à ingurgiter des tonnes de sucreries en plus de cela?  
-Il manque juste la télé, fit remarquer Aleksandre en déballant une sucette au sang.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Gabriel laissa échapper un bruyant éclat de rire suite à cette remarque innocente. Le garçon se tut soudainement, les joues rougissantes alors qu'Aleksandre tournait ses grands yeux étonnés vers lui. Quoi? Il n'avait rien dit de marrant? Avoir la télévision aurait été très agréable!

Quelques mètres plus loin, Severus laissait rentrer Dumbledore à contrecœur dans son bureau qu'il referma en apposant un sortilège de silence. D'un geste sec, il prépara une tasse de thé au vieil homme en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un mouvement brusque de la tête. Ses gestes étaient machinaux. Le comportement de Dumbledore à son égard ces dernières semaines ne jouait pas en sa faveur et Severus était toujours autant furieux après lui.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le choix dans la mesure où rester un espion était indispensable, mais Severus pouvait se comporter comme il le désirait envers Dumbledore. Et celui-ci devait comprendre que l'entendre lui reprocher plus ou moins la présence encombrante de son fils ne lui avait pas plu. Loin de là même. Dumbledore devait aussi prendre conscience que son comportement envers les Malefoy pour la protection de Drago était inconvenant et malhonnête. Comment pouvait-il espérer que Drago devienne un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix? Par Merlin, il s'agissait de _Drago_. Et non pas un de ces foutus Gryffondors ayant du courage à revendre et des idées suicidaires dans la tête!

-Vous vouliez me parler? Demanda t-il d'un ton sec.

En plus de cette colère qu'il contenait tant bien que mal envers Albus, Severus était lassé par tous les évènements de cette journée. Il se disputait rarement avec Lucius et il avait conscience d'être le fautif dans leur brouille. Le blond s'inquiétait déjà tellement pour Drago qu'il était déplacé de sous-entendre le contraire. Il avait en plus de cela à peine entrevu Aleksandre. Satisfait de ses boucliers d'occlumencie érigés autour de son esprit, il soupira intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas donner le plaisir à Albus de le voir en position de faiblesse.

Assis dans un des fauteuils moelleux en cuir présents un peu partout dans le Manoir Snape, Albus Dumbledore sirotait calmement une tasse de thé à la menthe. Le pétillement de son regard bleu était bien moins vif qu'habituellement alors qu'il détaillait le visage, creusé par la fatigue, mais placide de Severus. Ce dernier versait un peu de sucre dans son café, attendant qu'il entame la conversation. Après réflexion, Albus reconnaissait avoir manqué de tact auprès de lui. Mais l'idée restait la même: l'homme était trop important pour l'Ordre en tant qu'espion pour qu'il se permette de prendre des risques inconsidérés en se fixant sur son fils.

-En effet, déclara t-il finalement en reposant sa tasse presque vide sur le bureau. Comment vous sentez-vous?  
-J'irais certainement mieux si vous aviez consenti à protéger Drago comme vous l'aviez promis.

Dumbledore encaissa le reproche qui pour une fois n'était pas dissimulé sous des sous-entendus comme le faisait fréquemment Severus. Bien sûr que son comportement était odieux envers Lucius, Narcissa et Drago mais il avait véritablement espéré que le jeune homme saurait faire face à son devoir d'apprenti Mangemort afin de rendre service à l'Ordre. Cependant, Albus s'était rendu à l'évidence: Drago Malefoy était loin d'avoir la force qui caractérisait son père.

C'était peut-être puéril et inutile d'utiliser de telles remarques pour débuter une discussion mais Severus ne pouvait nier que cela faisait un bien fou. Évidemment, Dumbledore ne laissa apparaître aucune émotion prouvant qu'il avait compris la remarque mais il y était habitué à présent. Derrière le vieil homme gâteux se cachait un grand homme manipulateur et puissant. Certes, son ambition n'était pas de s'emparer du pouvoir mais juste de rétablir la paix dans le monde à la fois sorcier et Moldu. Ce qui était honorable mais les moyens qu'il utilisait vis à vis de certaines personnes l'étaient moins.

-J'ai découvert des informations très regrettables récemment, souffla Dumbledore en remontant ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez. Et vous en faire part me semble une bonne idée.  
-Pour quelles raisons?  
-Vous avez connu la sœur de Lily pendant votre enfance Severus, et j'ai besoin que vous m'en disiez plus sur elle.  
-Vraiment? Murmura Severus qui s'était tendu, ses mains fermement serrées aux accoudoirs. Je ne pense pas vous être d'une grande aide. Pétunia avait tout juste dix-neuf ans lorsque j'ai quitté l'Impasse du Tisseur.

En réalité, Severus se souvenait parfaitement de l'horrible sœur de Lily, de deux ans son aînée qui arpentait les rues de l'Impasse du Tisseur avec son amie, une greluche blonde. Toutes deux maquillées à outrance dans le vain espoir d'attirer le regard des hommes. L'Impasse du Tisseur était un petit quartier plutôt malfamé et délabré par les voyous rôdant autour des maisons anciennes. Cependant, les plus pauvres familles ne s'y entassaient pas. Severus se savait sorcier depuis sa naissance grâce au sang magique de sa mère et il avait fait la connaissance de Lily au alentour de ses neuf ans. C'était son côté gauche et maladroit, agressif et renfermé qui avait intrigué Lily, une jeune fille vive et souriante comparée à sa sœur. De là, ils avaient tissé leurs premiers liens d'amitié.

Pétunia s'était moquée de Severus durant des années, brimant également Lily qui osait entacher le nom de la famille Evans en s'affichant avec un « _pouilleux dans son genre ». _Severus avait le net souvenir de cette phrase que Pétunia prononçait toujours à son égard. Très intelligente et vive d'esprit, Lily avait toujours attisé la jalousie chez sa sœur aînée. De plus, Elena, qui était une vraie petite peste hors de la maison, s'était battue à plusieurs reprises avec Pétunia, dévoilant un côté sauvage que Severus ne soupçonnait pas chez sa petite sœur. Lily et Elena étaient ainsi toujours restées froidement indifférentes entre elles. Le comportement de Pétunia avait poussé Severus à haïr les Moldus avec encore plus de force. En étant à la fois brimé par son père puis par Pétunia et les autres enfants une fois à l'extérieur de la maison.

Cela pouvait paraître stupide mais accuser les autres en leur reprochant de l'avoir pousser à choisir la voie de Voldemort, le déchargeait un peu de sa culpabilité. En même temps, Severus savait que s'il avait vécu une autre enfance et une autre adolescence, loin de son père, des élèves de Poudlard et des Maraudeurs, des pleurs répétés de sa mère, des reproches d'Elena, il aurait considéré Voldemort comme un monstre et non pas comme un moyen de se venger et de prouver aux autres, les talents qu'il possédait.

-Je sais dans quelle condition vous avez quitté votre maison familiale Severus, soupira Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard perçant qui le fit tressaillir. Pensez-vous que j'ai fait venir les Dursley jusqu'au Quartier Général de l'Ordre pour simplement les protéger? J'aurais très bien pu demander à Andromeda de les recevoir chez elle, où le côté sorcier est nettement moins marqué mais j'avais besoin de discuter avec eux, de les interroger afin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour Harry durant ce premier mois de vacances.  
-Et vous avez trouvé ce qui vous intéressait?

Sa voix était neutre tout comme son visage mais son cœur palpitait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Severus essuya discrètement ses mains devenues subitement moites contre le tissu doux de sa robe. Il craignait toujours que Dumbledore ne vienne et ne lui annonce qu'il avait découvert le fameux pot aux roses et qu'il lui enlevait Aleksandre, obligeant également ce dernier à endosser à nouveau son statut de Survivant. L'idée de perdre son fils était bien moins effrayante que celle de le voir utilisé comme une machine de guerre. Il préférait le voir partir à des milliers de kilomètres sans jamais avoir de nouvelles de lui plutôt que de le savoir sur un champ de bataille face à Voldemort comme le désirait Dumbledore.

-En quelque sorte, répondit le vieil homme en lâchant un soupir vulnérable. Je pense m'être trompé totalement sur l'existence de Harry.

-_Si vous saviez, _pensa amèrement Severus sans le moindre soupçon de compassion-. Dumbledore avait été celui obligeant Harry à retourner chez son horrible famille chaque année. Au cours des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, Sirius avait négligé son comportement silencieux pour passer aux reproches à demi voilés destinés au dirigeant de l'association. Severus n'avait eu qu'à tendre l'oreille pour apprendre que Dumbledore avait refusé que Sirius prenne la garde du gamin après la quatrième année, une fois installé au Square Grimmaurd. Il avait également décliné la proposition des Weasley qui souhaitaient prendre en charge Harry jusqu'à sa majorité. La réponse était toujours identique:_ il est en sécurité près de sa Tante_.

Bien malgré lui, Severus sentit la culpabilité émaner de Dumbledore. En temps normal, il aurait essayé de rassurer l'homme sur ses choix, arguant que Potter était quelqu'un de solide dont l'arrogance n'était sûrement pas de sa faute. Cependant, ce jour là, Severus eut beaucoup de mal à rester impassible en pensant à Aleksandre qui s'amusait calmement avec trois adolescents quelques mètres plus loin. Son fils avait pris une place bien trop importante dans sa vie, dans son cœur pour qu'il ne juge pas Dumbledore coupable, d'une certaine manière, de ce qui était arrivé dans sa vie. Et de toute manière, Albus ne méritait pas de recevoir sa sympathie étant donné leur rapport actuel!

-Je crains qu'Harry n'ait été bien plus maltraité que je ne le pensais…  
-Potter était malmené par sa famille? Et vous le saviez? Demanda perfidement Severus en haussant les sourcils, feignant l'incrédulité. J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que vous soyez resté les bras croisés, sans interférer en fadu Golden Boy auprès de sa chère famille.  
-Le choix ne m'a pas été donné Severus, se défendit Dumbledore en perdant l'éclat lumineux de ses yeux. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que placer Harry chez les Dursley. Cette famille était…  
-Il me semble que des dizaines de familles étaient prêtes à accueillir le survivant chez eux.  
-Sa sécurité était en jeu et Harry s'est volontairement échappé de cet enfer où je l'ai moi-même propulsé depuis la mort de ses parents. Et malgré le mauvais traitement de sa famille, il était protégé de Voldemort et ses sbires.

Un bref instant, Severus se demanda qui entre Voldemort et Vernon Dursley avait fait le plus de mal à Aleksandre. Lequel avait le plus brisé l'enfant? L'un en lui arrachant sa famille et le poursuivant chaque année, l'autre en le brisant mentalement, le renvoyant à une enfance dont il n'avait jamais pu jouir. Certes, ils y avaient tous deux contribué grandement mais Severus savait que placé dans une famille sûre, le Survivant aurait pu être convenablement protégé du Seigneur des Ténèbres et également éloigné de son Oncle.

Qui était le principal responsable dans tout cela?

-Qu'avez-vous appris? Interrogea finalement Severus.

Severus préférait avoir connaissance de chaque information que Dumbledore détenait sur son fils, pour pouvoir s'assurer que le vieil homme ne se rapprochait pas d'Aleksandre. Il espérait également que le Professeur Dumbledore n'en avait pas trop appris par les Dursley. L'histoire chaotique d'Aleksandre n'était pas courante, fort heureusement. Et Dumbledore pourrait être intrigué de remarquer que la venue d'un enfant Russe ayant subi les mêmes traitements, coïncidait avec la disparition de Potter. D'un autre côté, Severus espérait qu'Albus comprenne tout au sujet de ces monstres et qu'il prenne la décision de les punir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Severus ne pouvait le faire lui-même sans attirer les suspicions mais l'envie n'en était pas pour autant atténuée.

-Je pensais que Vernon Dursley et sa famille s'étaient contentés de jeter Harry dans un placard miteux pendant quelques années mais je me suis trompé, chuchota le vieillard. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu plus qu'une mauvaise hygiène de vie.

Le placard. Sous l'escalier s'il se souvenait bien. Aleksandre ne lui en avait jamais parlé mais dans son dossier qu'Ivan remplissait dûment chaque semaine, il avait évoqué ce sombre endroit qui était la principale raison de sa peur du noir. L'homme tressaillit légèrement lorsque la chambre, ou plutôt la cellule, du 4 Privet Drive où le gamin vivait, reclus et offert aux mains de son Oncle lui revint en mémoire. Malgré les mois passés, Severus pouvait encore sentir avec précision l'horrible odeur de sang mais aussi de jouissance qui alourdissaient l'air de la petite pièce délabrée. Severus n'avait pas visité ce petit placard mais la chambre était déjà assez révélatrice des conditions dans lesquelles l'enfant avait été élevé.

-Que lui ont-ils fait d'autre?  
-J'ignorais que son Oncle avait la main aussi leste, confia Albus d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Oh par Merlin, Harry est parti parce qu'il vivait sous le joug terrible de son Oncle. Je n'ai pas voulu le voir parce qu'il était…  
-Parce que vous vous préoccupez de cette guerre avant de songer aux individus, coupa sèchement Severus en sentant la rage l'envahir. Vous considérez Potter comme le Survivant et…  
-Vous vous trompez Severus, plaida Dumbledore. Harry était bien plus que le Survivant à mes yeux.  
-C'est ce que vous vous plaisez à croire, vieil homme! Cela m'écorche la langue de vous dire cela, mais Black, une fois installé dans une maison, aurait pu prendre soin de son filleul avant que des dommages irréversibles ne jaillissent de ces traitements! Vous le savez tout comme moi! Avec l'aide de Remus et des Weasley, Black aurait offert une vraie famille et l'idée de s'enfuir ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit.

Le silence tomba soudainement dans le bureau et Severus s'en voulut immédiatement de s'être autant emporté. Non pas que ses propos étaient faux mais Albus pouvait parfaitement s'interroger sur son soudain revirement à propos d'Harry Potter. Pour maintenir les apparences, Severus n'hésitait pas à critiquer le Survivant lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec Dumbledore. Il était incapable de dire des choses mauvaises vis à vis du gamin devant Remus ou encore Black. Surtout devant celui-ci qui ployait sous la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pris soin de son filleul comme son meilleur ami le lui avait demandé.

-Vous avez raison, souffla douloureusement le vieil homme en détourant le regard. Je me suis mal comporté.

* * *

**Tadam, voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Alors suite à la 'découverte' de Aleksandre, la relation de Severus et Remus va faire un sacré bond en avant!! Et Dumbledore commence à ouvrir les yeux, étonnant, n'est ce pas? Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews même s'il est assez difficile pour moi de prendre le temps de répondre à tous alors je m'excuse auprès de ceux vers lesquels je n'ai pas pu... entre les cours et tout le tralala, c'est assez chargé en ce moment xD  
A MERCREDI,  
PATMOL25'.**


	56. LVI: Opposition

**Chapitre LVI: Opposition.  
_30 décembre 1994._**

Debout, Aleksandre observait Fred et George manier leurs baguettes magiques avec dextérité, créant ainsi un petit tas de boules de neige. Face à eux, dissimulé derrière le tronc d'un arbre, Ronald rageait en criant à l'injustice. Près de lui, Hermione riait bruyamment en façonnant également des munitions à toute vitesse. Ginny, les cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon, poussa un cri de guerre qui sonna comme le début de la bataille. Les trois adolescents de premier cycle furent rapidement touchés par toutes les boules que leur envoyaient les jumeaux grâce à la magie.

-Aleksandre, regarde-moi.

À contrecœur, celui-ci se détourna de la grande fenêtre pour faire face à son père qui était appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La température de la pièce était agréable grâce au feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée du grand bureau de son père mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner. Le garçon évita le regard de son père en baissant le visage sur ses pieds. Il entendit le soupir agacé de celui-ci et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il releva la tête.

Deux journées étaient passées depuis que Drago était revenu de sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le garçon avait d'ailleurs refusé d'en parler à quiconque d'autre que Jonathan. Aleksandre s'en était senti légèrement blessé sans pour autant le montrer. Elena avait dû s'apercevoir de sa déception puisqu'elle lui avait gentiment expliqué que cette soirée avait été très difficile pour Drago. Néanmoins, il se sentait toujours un peu froissé d'être ainsi repoussé. Est-ce que même Drago le mettait de côté, tout comme son père? Et cela faisait également deux journées qu'Aleksandre ne se privait pas pour foudroyer du regard Remus qui était extrêmement mal à l'aise, et pour éviter habilement son père en se réfugiant près de Jonathan.

Par chance, son cousin avait très bien saisi son manège et se faisait une joie de l'aider au grand agacement de Severus qui trouvait ce comportement puéril. Cependant, Jonathan savait à quel point il était blessé par le fait que son père se rapproche autant d'une autre personne et il ne pouvait concevoir que son cousin soit malheureux. Surtout pas à cause de quelqu'un! Severus n'avait encore rien dit à son neveu. Il n'était pas stupide: Jonathan était simplement solidaire envers son cousin et même s'il préférait que la situation soit différente, Severus était toujours satisfait de remarquer les liens forts les unissant.

Face au silence d'Aleksandre, Severus sentit son inquiétude se remplacer par de l'irritation. Toutefois, il conserva un visage serein alors qu'il s'approchait de lui pour ne pas laisser la distance physique les séparer encore plus. Il avait laissé passer deux jours durant lesquels Aleksandre s'était appliqué à rester distant mais à présent, cela devenait vraiment agaçant. Il devait remédier à cela grâce à une conversation mais aborder le sujet était délicat. Lui-même ignorait comment qualifier sa relation avec Remus. Lucius avait raison: ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassés le statut _d'ennemi_ et celui _d'ami_ restait… bancal, ne convenant pas forcément.

-Tu es fâché après moi.

Aleksandre soupira bruyamment dans l'espoir que cela agacerait son père puisque le mettre dans cet état d'esprit était son but depuis deux jours. Pourquoi serait-il le seul à se sentir si mal? Il leva les yeux vers son père. Il détestait lorsque ce dernier se contentait de prononcer des phrases aussi simples, attendant une réaction de sa part. Pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction, le garçon haussa négligemment les épaules en reportant son regard sur le feu crépitant. En fait, il n'était pas tellement furieux après son père, plutôt déçu et inquiet, mais pas vraiment en colère. Il avait peur qu'il ne préfère Remus à lui et il ne comprenait pas comment un tel rapprochement avait pu s'opérer entre le Loup-Garou et _son_ papa! Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir? Laisser une telle chose arriver sans qu'il ne puisse empêcher cela!

En réalité, sa colère était plus dirigée vers le principal fautif: Remus! Auparavant, Remus lui avait toujours semblé être une personne gentille, douce, intelligente et agréable mais à présent, Aleksandre ne voyait que ses défauts qui semblaient s'inscrire sur son visage en lettres capitales. Il avait ce côté toujours maladif et fatigué et les cernes s'étaient creusées dans son maigre visage pour ne jamais s'effacer. Il n'était même pas exceptionnellement beau comme pouvait l'être Drago ou Jonathan, par exemple. En plus de cela, il était '_moralisateur_'. En fait, Aleksandre ignorait ce que ce long mot signifiait mais il avait entendu Sirius l'utiliser pour parler de Remus. Le froncement de sourcil que l'homme avait reçu lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas un compliment. Ah, oui! Remus était également méchant avec Sirius parce que, parfois, il lui jetait des regards mauvais!

En voyant son père s'agenouiller devant lui, Aleksandre recula légèrement jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la vitre froide de la fenêtre. Il sursauta, surpris par le brusque changement de température, mais il refusa de rencontrer son regard. Severus prit délicatement ses mains entre les siennes en essayant de ne pas céder à la colère face au comportement puéril de son fils. Cependant, l'adulte sut conserver son calme: il l'avait déjà perdu avec Lucius qui maintenant l'ignorait superbement, ce n'était pas pour faire de même avec Aleksandre!

-Tu es fâché après Remus, alors?  
-Ouais! grogna Aleksandre en jetant un regard furibond à son père. Je l'aime pas.  
-Tu t'entendais bien avec lui pourtant il y a quelques jours, tenta Severus pour désamorcer la situation. Remus ne veut pas que tu sois en colère après lui, il va être triste.  
-Non, rétorqua le garçon de mauvaise foi.

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel pour ne pas plus le contrarier. Mettre son fils en colère était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait en ce moment! Le silence s'éternisa dans le bureau. Pensant alors que le garçon continuait de l'ignorer en gardant les yeux fixés sur la cheminée. Severus devait reconnaître qu'il avait fait des efforts et prit confiance en lui comme le dénotait ce comportement. En s'égarant dans ses pensées, le maître des potions songea à la prochaine journée où il devait déposer Aleksandre à l'Hôpital Tarkovski pour qu'il puisse discuter avec Ivan. À présent, Severus craignait de recevoir une missive pour lui annoncer que quelque chose avait encore 'dérapé' à l'école. Lorsque son fils n'était pas pris de crise d'hystérie, il laissait sa magie s'échapper inconsciemment de son corps pour contrôler son environnement. Rien n'était jamais calme, n'est ce pas?

Secouant la tête pour revenir au moment présent, l'homme lâcha les mains d'Aleksandre qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se retenir de se tourner vers lui. Severus passa un bras derrière lui et le poussa légèrement dans le dos pour le diriger vers la petite banquette. Être assis l'aiderait sûrement à choisir plus soigneusement ses mots. Et à laisser passer un peu de temps. Néanmoins, Severus resta hébété lorsque son fils le foudroya littéralement du regard en se dégageant de son contact. Bien qu'il tenta de rester calme et neutre pour ne pas plus le blesser, Severus ne supportait pas ce comportement et ses yeux se plissèrent doucement.

Tandis qu'il jetait un nouveau regard noir à son père, Aleksandre se sentait trembler intérieurement. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi désagréable avec lui et c'était vraiment étrange! Lui qui veillait toujours à être poli et bon, il se montrait volontairement déplaisant. En même temps, il avait envie de lui faire comprendre que Remus n'avait pas à s'imposer dans sa vie! Son père devait le repousser tout simplement! Lorsqu'il s'était endormi à côté de lui, son père aurait dû le réveiller et lui dire de retourner dans son propre lit et de ne pas envahir le sien. Remus n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, alors pourquoi son père le laissait faire?

Le silence déjà pesant devint oppressant mais Severus se refusait de rentrer dans ce petit jeu de provocation. Ainsi, il lui ordonna calmement de s'asseoir et il s'installa juste à sa droite. Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsque Aleksandre se décala volontairement vers la gauche pour s'éloigner de lui sans pour autant lui adresser un seul regard, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Severus comprenait la situation et l'état d'esprit de son fils mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir un petit pincement près du cœur. Certes, le garçon était terriblement jaloux de l'avoir vu aussi proche d'une autre personne que lui mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de l'être? Comment lui expliquer qu'être en colère et inquiet était inutile?

-Je comprends que tu sois inquiet parce que Remus a…  
-Vous êtes amoureux? Coupa Aleksandre.

Sa voix était sèche, presque indifférente, mais Severus s'aperçut que les yeux d'Aleksandre étaient brillants. Un instant, il songea à démentir immédiatement, se moquant même légèrement de son fils pour avoir eu une telle idée mais sa réponse mourut dans sa gorge. Il déglutit et ferma un instant les yeux. Si lui-même savait ce qu'il ressentait, la situation serait plus évidente à expliquer mais tout était plus compliqué. Néanmoins, il était certain d'une chose: Lucius avait raison en le prévenant de ne pas rassurer son fils sur un point dont il n'était pas certain.

-Non? Bah alors il a pas à dormir avec toi comme les amoureux, continua implacablement Aleksandre en remarquant l'absence de réponse de son père. Je veux pas que tu le laisses faire.  
-As-tu pensé à ce que _moi_ je voulais?

Déconcerté par la question, Aleksandre tourna enfin le visage vers son père et le scruta attentivement. Severus retint son souffle durant l'observation. Il ignorait si c'était la bonne question à poser mais elle l'avait en tout cas fait réagir alors qu'il s'évertuait à rester indifférent. La réaction fut peut-être même plus excessive qu'il ne l'imaginait puisque ses yeux se remplirent aussitôt de larmes et qu'il bondit du canapé, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. Severus ouvrit la bouche mais Aleksandre poussa une sorte de cri entre la rage et les larmes en le foudroyant du regard.

-Tu veux être l'amoureux de Remus! Accusa t-il. T'as pas le droit! T'as pas le droit!  
-Aleksandre, si tu m'écoutais, nous pourrions discuter calmement.  
-T'AS PAS LE DROIT!

Sur ce dernier cri, Aleksandre se rua hors de la pièce avant que Severus n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Une fois seul dans le bureau, il se laissa tomber en arrière dans le canapé et ferma les yeux. Ses sentiments étaient partagés mais pour le bonheur d'Aleksandre, il pouvait parfaitement s'éloigner de Remus et bloquer toutes les sensations qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le Lycan. Cependant, Severus doutait d'en avoir réellement envie. De tels sentiments ne l'avaient pas habité depuis la mort de Regulus et c'était salvateur de ressentir de choses aussi fortes sans qu'elles ne soient dirigées vers sa famille. Évidemment qu'Aleksandre, Jonathan et Elena étaient bien plus importants que Remus. C'était certain mais son cœur ne battait pas de la même manière lorsque son regard se posait sur cet homme.

Severus se redressa subitement en entendant la porte se refermer bien plus doucement qu'Aleksandre ne l'avait claqué en s'enfuyant de son bureau. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant Remus se tenir près de lui, l'air embarrassé. Était-ce vraiment le moment d'avoir une discussion? Surtout après une telle confrontation avec l'adolescent. Severus reconnut cependant que c'était nécessaire. Et indispensable, même! Les deux hommes s'étaient évités d'un accord silencieux durant ces deux journées et c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, face à face. Pour ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard, Remus se plaça devant la fenêtre et observa à son tour, comme Aleksandre, les Gryffondors en train de jouer gaiement dans la neige.

En sortant d'une salle de bain, Remus avait heurté Aleksandre qui courait en direction de sa chambre. Le garçon l'avait repoussé avec une force étonnante en lui hurlant de se pousser. Il n'avait évidemment rien dit et avait laissé le gamin passer avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans sa chambre en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. Cela n'avait pas été difficile de comprendre qu'il venait de quitter le bureau de son père. Il s'y était lui-même dirigé, heureux de savoir qu'un sortilège de silence était appliqué autour de la pièce.

-Je comprends parfaitement la situation et je m'en sens cruellement responsable, commença le Loup-Garou d'une voix légèrement tremblante, se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre pour se concentrer. Tu es le papa d'Aleksandre, la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, surtout à son âge et je sais qu'il ne m'acceptera pas tant que je serais auprès de toi. Je ne l'accuse pas, c'est tout à fait normal.

Observant le dos de Remus, Severus sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Tout allait un peu trop vite ces derniers jours. Tout s'emballait si rapidement qu'il avait à peine le temps de s'occuper d'un problème qu'un autre surgissait déjà. Lorsqu'il avait souhaité s'occuper un peu de la magie tourbillonnante et incontrôlable d'Aleksandre, ce dernier s'était plaint d'une vive mais brève douleur à la tête et avant que Severus ne puisse s'y intéresser de plus près, la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix avait débuté. Ensuite, il avait voulu lui enseigner les rudiments de l'Occlumencie avant le couché du soir dans la tentative de bloquer son lien avec le Lord mais son intention avait été supplantée par sa soirée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre de cette douloureuse séance qu'Aleksandre lui posait problème vis à vis de Remus. Et en comprenant cela, il se disputait avec Lucius. Le rythme endiablé de sa vie ne pouvait-il pas se reposer quelques jours?

C'était les vacances les plus épuisantes qu'il avait connues depuis plusieurs années. Même ce mois d'août où il avait apprivoisé Aleksandre n'avait pas été aussi éprouvant qu'il ne l'avait au début jugé. Severus ignorait quel événement allait rester particulièrement gravé dans sa mémoire de ces dix jours passés. Au bout de quelques secondes, la réponse fut évidente et un puissant sentiment de haine s'agita dans sa poitrine: le passage éclair des Dursley au Manoir. Il n'avait eu aucune possibilité de se venger, de faire payer la lourde dette qu'ils devaient à Aleksandre mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Severus oubliait qu'un jour, ils allaient payer! Aleksandre avait rebondi, superbement même, après avoir revu ses tortionnaires. Pourtant, le professeur avait craint qu'il ne fasse un retour en arrière effrayant mais, une fois la crise passée, il avait repris le cours de sa vie sans trop d'embûches.

Soudainement, Remus se tourna vers Severus et lui fit face. Son visage n'exprimait presque aucun sentiment contrairement à ses yeux qui débordaient d'émotion. Severus avait conscience que l'intervention d'Aleksandre chamboulait le déroulement calme de l'avancée de leur relation. Ils avaient tacitement décidé d'y aller en douceur, de prendre leur temps mais leur choix était précipité afin de rassurer, ou pas d'ailleurs, le garçon.

-Par ailleurs, je ne te demanderais jamais une chose aussi stupide et inhumaine de faire un choix entre lui et moi. Cependant, j'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que toi, tu veux. Tu dois expliquer la situation à Aleksandre. En même temps, dis-moi si j'ai le droit d'espérer que nous continuions à avancer comme nous le faisions ou si tout ceci est vain et oublié.  
-Cela va un peu vite, tu ne trouves pas? Souffla Severus en détournant le regard.  
-En effet, et je ne te demande pas que nous formions un couple mais simplement si cela va arriver un jour. Dans le cas contraire, tu dois aller dire à Aleksandre qu'il n'a rien à craindre et que je ne suis qu'un habitant quelconque de ce Manoir, sinon va lui expliquer que je ne lui prendrai jamais sa place auprès de toi.

Dans sa chambre, Aleksandre était assis au sol, appuyé contre sa porte pour empêcher quiconque de venir le déranger. Il s'essuya le nez dans la manche de son pull et renifla bruyamment alors qu'il s'étranglait avec ses larmes. Il détestait tout le monde. Même son père, tiens! C'était même _lui_ qu'il détestait le plus car c'était _lui_ qui aimait bien Remus. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains alors qu'il tentait de retenir ses bruyants sanglots en se mordant la lèvre. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Remus.

Pourquoi son père ne lui avait pas tout simplement dit que Remus n'était rien pour lui? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il était amoureux du Loup-Garou? _Il n'avait pas le droit_ d'être amoureux parce que lui était déjà là! Pour quelle raison son père ressentait le besoin d'avoir un amoureux près de lui alors que lui, il était déjà près de lui!! Ce n'était pas des amoureux d'avant comme Lucius et Narcissa, ou Molly et Mr Weasley. Eux étaient mariés et s'aimaient avant leurs enfants, et ça faisait longtemps. Pourquoi tout d'un coup Remus et son père devaient se rapprocher jusqu'à dormir dans le même lit, comme des amoureux? Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

Oh par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il lui en voulait! De nouvelles larmes jaillirent violemment hors de ses yeux et il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. C'était pas juste. La vie était pas juste. Et plus particulièrement avec lui. Personne n'était jamais gentil avec lui et personne ne l'aimait! Même son père ne l'aimait plus maintenant. Tout son amour était dirigé vers ce maudit Loup-Garou à présent. Lui aussi, il le détestait férocement.

Quelqu'un frappa contre sa porte et Aleksandre retint sa respiration dans le vain espoir de faire croire qu'il dormait ou encore qu'il n'était pas là mais la voix douce de Drago retentit de l'autre côté. Après tout, il n'était pas fâché contre Drago et ce dernier avait toujours été gentil avec lui, même lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé par erreur pour lui monter ce qu'il avait _offert_ à Mike. Tant que ce n'était ni son père ni Remus, il ne voyait aucune gêne à discuter avec quelqu'un. Tout de même avec un peu d'hésitation, Aleksandre se leva et s'éloigna de la porte. Il prit place sur son lit en essuyant rapidement ses larmes puis autorisa le blond à rentrer. La porte s'entrebâilla puis celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce avec un petit sourire.

-Je voulais savoir si tu… Tu pleures, Aleksandre? S'enquit immédiatement Drago en refermant la porte derrière lui. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?  
-Rien, mentit-il en baissant la tête sur ses genoux.

Cependant, Drago ne se laissa pas duper et il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Aleksandre se tendit un instant, sans oser tourner la tête vers son ami avant de se détendre. Malgré lui, les larmes affluèrent de nouveau dans ses yeux et il sursauta lorsqu'un bras doux passa autour de ses épaules. Pleurer était pour les bébés. Il avait entendu Ron dire cela à ses frères quand ces derniers le charriaient. Pleurer était-il vraiment un acte que seuls les bébés faisaient? Par Merlin, il pleurait tellement souvent! Ivan disait qu'il se laissait facilement submerger par ses émotions sans tenter de les contrôler mais que ce n'était pas grave. Cependant, toutes ses émotions le faisaient pleurer fréquemment.

Assis sur le lit, un bras autour d'Aleksandre, Drago frotta le dos du cousin de son meilleur ami avec douceur, tout de même inquiet par ces larmes. Il avait toujours dû mal à s'assurer qu'Aleksandre avait le même âge que lui. Et pourtant, il avait bien quinze ans. Il l'avait même embrassé. Certes avec une candeur stupéfiante mais il n'avait hésité que quelques secondes avant de déposer ses lèvres menues et roses sur les siennes. À ce souvenir, Drago sentit ses joues rougir légèrement et il esquissa un mouvement pour retirer son bras autour du garçon avant de se raviser. Il ne s'était peut-être pas exprimé sur cette intervention mais ce n'était pour autant qu'il n'était chamboulé. Par merlin, Aleksandre avait parfois de ces idées saugrenues qui lui traversaient l'esprit! Parler à Jonathan du trouble qui l'avait agité lors de ce bref échange intime était exclu après sa réaction excessive.

Drago jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil à sa montre puis soupira. Jonathan était en train de réviser les cours de potion avec Gabriel qui était enthousiaste à l'idée d'étudier cette matière. Ayant déjà fait ses devoirs, Drago s'était rapidement ennuyé pendant que les deux garçons étaient plongés dans une conversation animée sur l'utilisation des feuilles de vignes dans certaines potions.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? redemanda le Serpentard, sortant finalement de ses pensées.  
-Je… je suis seul.

La réponse d'Aleksandre troubla Drago. Seul? Par Merlin, même lui étant enfant, il n'avait pas été autant étouffé et surprotégé qu'Aleksandre ne l'était pas Severus. Et pourtant, après la mort de Samaël, ses parents s'étaient montrés encore plus présents dans sa vie, faisant constamment attention à ce qu'il faisait et à sa santé. Cependant, sa mère avait relâché la bride au fil des années, le laissant prendre l'indépendance de son adolescence, même si son père s'insinuait encore fréquemment dans sa vie privée et ses petits soucis en utilisant son statut de père parfois intransigeant pour se rassurer.

Appuyé contre le torse légèrement musclé de Drago, Aleksandre ferma les yeux en sentant des nouvelles larmes brûler sa rétine. Il déglutit, perturbé par cette journée riche en émotion. Il sentait des sentiments troublants lui étrangler la gorge et il était étrangement épuisé malgré l'heure. Il aurait voulu rester fort et grand devant Drago pour ne pas que celui-ci le considère comme un bébé ou un fardeau dont il était obligé de s'occuper par principe. Mais rester de marbre était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

-Ce que tu dis est stupide, rétorqua Drago. Tu n'es pas seul ici. Il y a plein de monde autour de toi. Severus, Elena, mes parents, Jonathan. Et moi évidemment. J'admets que Weasley et Granger ne sont pas vraiment des amis mais il y a toujours ce Gabriel Avril avec qui tu joues chaque matin!  
-Mouais… mais j'aimerais être à Poudlard. Y retourner parce que c'était bien.

Par chance, Drago associa cette réponse avec ce week-end où Aleksandre, malade, était venu à Poudlard dans les bras de Severus. Cependant, l'idée du garçon était tout autre. Certes il avait été à Poudlard récemment mais il était bien trop terrifié par la présence des Dursley dans son havre de paix qu'est le Manoir pour s'en préoccuper ou même avoir l'idée de s'y promener pour redécouvrir le Château. Lui repensait à ces quatre années premières années où il avait étudié à Poudlard, découvrant ainsi ses pouvoirs magiques mais également sa popularité largement différente que celle qu'il avait chez son Oncle.

Lui, ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, c'était, comme le disait si bien Ivan, surmonter le gouffre dans lequel il s'était plongé pour plus ou moins se protéger de sa vie chaotique, autant du côté Moldu que sorcier. Aleksandre ne comprenait pas _pourquoi _il ne grandissait pas, pourquoi il ne récupérait pas ses anciennes facultés mentales. Le garçon savait au fond de lui-même que si un jour son père venait à vouloir se débarrasser de lui, il ne le renverrait jamais chez les Dursley. Peut-être dans une autre famille sorcière, pourquoi pas à l'hôpital mais certainement pas chez les Dursley. Aleksandre évitait de penser à une telle situation mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si une telle chose venait à arriver.

-Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu viendras à Poudlard, confia Drago d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique. À la place de rester là, tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse quelque chose, ensemble?  
-C'est vrai? Toi et moi? S'émerveilla Aleksandre en essuyant les dernières larmes qui maculaient son visage. Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse un truc?  
-Et bien, oui, répondit l'adolescent, déconcerté par la réaction excessive d'Aleksandre. Que dirais-tu d'une partie de Bavboules? Ou d'échecs sorciers?  
-Je sais pas très bien y jouer, murmura le garçon en rougissant. Je comprends pas pourquoi le Fou crie toujours après moi en disant que je dois pas faire comme ça!  
-C'est lorsque tu t'apprêtes à faire une mauvaise manœuvre, expliqua le blond en souriant. Viens, on va dans la Salle de Jeu qui est vide pour le moment et je vais t'apprendre à y jouer.

Le cœur soudainement plus léger par la présence de Drago, Aleksandre sortit de sa chambre en sautillant, sa main glissée dans celle de son ami. Évidemment, il ne prêta pas attention à la couleur qui colora le visage habituellement pâle du blond et il se contenta de siffler une chanson sorcière qu'il avait appris à l'Hôpital.

**oOo**

Lucius sentait son sang brûler dans ses veines. C'était une sensation étrange qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir connaître un jour. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de sentir le liquide parcourir son corps à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il pouvait presque discerner les cellules s'agiter dans son corps. C'était comme si ses veines allaient exploser.

En réalité, c'était sa magie qui se manifestait. Oui, Lucius avait le contrôle parfait de ses sentiments et de son esprit. Il pouvait réguler la moindre émotion sur son visage. Pourtant, la magie d'un individu ne pouvait être totalement contrôlée. C'est pourquoi, face à Voldemort, l'aristocrate sentait sa magie s'emballer dans son corps. Évidemment, Lucius n'était pas un enfant et donc il n'avait plus aucune magie instinctive dans le corps alors elle ne risquait pas de faire exploser quelque chose autour de lui. Mais son essence magique se battait furieusement dans son corps.

Car son esprit ainsi était furieux. Lucius n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait si difficile de conserver son calme en faisant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres après que celui-ci ait torturé Drago. Toutefois, Lucius savait que rien ne se reflétait sur son visage. Seulement une attitude neutre. Il arrivait peut-être même à faire passer un sentiment d'adoration avec ce petit rictus en coin qui semblait vissé sur son visage.

-J'ai de grands projets pour l'année à venir, susurra Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était installé dans un large fauteuil vert sombre. Nagini s'enroulait autour du siège, sa tête triangulaire se reposant sur un des accoudoirs. Les longs doigts cadavériques de son maître caressaient doucement le corps lisse. Régulièrement, sa langue pointue et rouge passait entre ses crocs acérés. Nagini fixait Lucius.

Ce dernier était installé dans un fauteuil face à Voldemort. Toutefois, le siège était bien moins confortable et luxueux que celui du Lord. À sa droite, il y avait Bellatrix. Sa belle-sœur portait une longue robe violette foncée. Elle était chaussée d'une paire d'escarpins à talons hauts. Ses lourds cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon sophistiqué. Elle portait également un maquillage outrancié.

-Lesquels Maître? Demanda Bella avec excitation.  
-Quelle impatience Bella, déclara doucement celui-ci.

Malgré lui, Lucius esquissa un sourire narquois tandis qu'elle adoptait une moue tentatrice. Lucius songea un instant à son idylle avec elle durant sa jeunesse. Vraiment, jusqu'au dernier moment, il pensait que son mariage se ferait avec Bellatrix et non pas avec la sœur de celle-ci. Mais au bout de quelques temps, il s'était rendu à l'évidence: la douceur, la timidité, l'intelligence stupéfiante de la plus jeune des soeur l'avaient inexorablement attiré. Alors qu'il partageait des moments bestiaux avec Bellatrix, frôlant à plusieurs reprises l'indécence pour des Sangs-Purs, Lucius avait découvert l'amour avec Narcissa.

Ça avait été un plaisir de découvrir un tel sentiment. Alors il avait continué sa liaison avec Bellatrix tout en charmant avec discrétion sa sœur. Ça n'avait pas été difficile, en réalité. Lucius sourit intérieurement en se rappelant cette époque où il était déjà Mangemort, prêt à se marier. Narcissa était encore à Poudlard mais il avait su la persuader de venir à des rendez-vous à chaque sortie à Pré au Lard. Il avait simplement utilisé le prétexte de Bellatrix, souhaitant confier à sa sœur qu'elle ne semblait pas se porter au meilleur de sa forme. Forcément, Narcissa s'était immédiatement inquiétée pour sa sœur et Lucius se chargea de la rassurer.

Lucius se rappellerait également jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, le jour où il avait annoncé au cours d'un repas qu'il rompait les fiançailles. Le silence pesant s'était étiré pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Abraxas, son père pratiquement déjà mourant par sa maladie, ne lui jette un regard torve. Narcissa s'était enfoncée dans son siège, ses joues empourprées. Et Bellatrix s'était soudainement levée d'un bond en hurlant.

Six mois plus tard, il se mariait avec Narcissa. Évidemment, pour une question de décence, Lucius et Narcissa avaient laissé passer de longues semaines avant d'officialiser leur relation.

-Que préparez-vous, Mon Seigneur? Demanda Lucius d'une voix affable alors qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui-même.  
-Je crains ne jamais revoir notre cher ami Potter, commença le Lord d'une voix dégoulinante d'hypocrisie. C'est pourquoi, je vais rappeler les Mangemorts partis à sa rechercher.  
-C'est en effet une très bonne idée, approuva l'aristocrate en reposant son verre de Whisky. Potter n'est certainement pas le héros courageux dépeint par Dumbledore et la Gazette. Il doit se cacher dans un misérable trou, vous craignant, Maître.

À cette idée alléchante, le visage hideux de Voldemort se tordit en une sorte de sourire satisfait. Évidemment, il aurait préféré tuer le Survivant, l'humilier mais étant absent, il ne représentait aucun danger. Il n'y avait plus que Dumbledore. Lucius ignora le frisson qui remonta le long de son échine face au ravissement de son Maître. Il ignorait si le plus effrayant était de voir ses yeux rouges briller de colère ou alors d'une lueur de sadisme sauvage. Toutefois, le fait que Voldemort renonce finalement à rechercher Potter était favorable. Notamment pour Aleksandre…

-Mes plans pour m'emparer du Ministère ont légèrement été contrecarrés par Dumbledore qui a placé toute sa horde de protecteurs autour de Fudge pour le manipuler, ragea soudainement Voldemort. Mais n'oublie pas que tu dois continuer à conseiller cet imbécile de Ministre, Lucius!  
-Bien sûr Maître, répondit précipitamment celui-ci en inclinant la tête en signe de soumission, ignorant difficilement le ricanement sonore de Bella. Je vois quotidiennement Fudge qui m'informe de ses décisions comme vous le savez.

Cette mission confiée par Voldemort se compliquait de jour en jour. Notamment pour sa réputation. Tant que Fudge était ministre, Lucius avait l'ordre de le manipuler et de le surveiller. Toutefois, la population et une majeure partie des fonctionnaires du Ministère s'opposaient à ce qu'il conserve sa place. Lui devait rester proche du ministre alors qu'il était évident que l'homme allait bientôt devoir quitter son bureau. En le soutenant, Lucius risquait de s'attirer les foudres du prochain gouvernement.

-Par conséquent, j'ai décidé que Poudlard représentait un appât plus… intéressant que le sort de Fudge qui est déjà évident, reprit le Mage Noir en laissant son regard flamboyant se promener sur le corps séducteur de Bellatrix.  
-Vous souhaitez prendre la direction de Poudlard? S'enquit Lucius en sentant son cœur tambouriner bruyamment contre sa poitrine.  
-Je désirerais en premier lieu de détruire Poudlard.

Les yeux de Bellatrix brillèrent d'une étincelle sauvage. La femme gloussa en imaginant une dizaine de scénarios différents. Quant à Lucius, il afficha un sourire satisfait et excité. Toutefois, il se sentait glacé. S'en prendre à Poudlard était pour le moment impossible avec les puissantes protections qui entouraient le domaine mais Lucius n'était pas dupe: Poudlard n'était pas infaillible.

Le fait que Voldemort veuille avant tout détruire Poudlard était étrange. Dumbledore lui avait déjà expliqué que le Lord entretenait un rapport complexe avec l'école de magie. La disparition de Poudlard abattrait un voile de psychose au sein de la communauté. Et il y avait déjà tellement de peur dans l'atmosphère sorcière!

-Et peut-être que nous pourrons un jour éliminer ce gamin qui accapare bien trop l'attention de Severus! Siffla soudainement Voldemort.

* * *

**Aleksandre est têtu, non? Pauvre Severus, je le fais beaucoup souffrir!! Et de nouvelles menaces planent: Poudlard ET Aleksandre sont en dangers!!  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.  
Merci à ma bêta =)  
A mercredi prochain!!**


	57. LVII: La guerre

**Comme je poste le chapitre _1 JOUR_ avant le réveillon de Noël, je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël, avec pleins de cadeaux, en espérant que vous passerez tous des bonnes fêtes et tout ^^  
J'en profite également pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, qui me font toujours aussi plaisir ^^****  
Bonne lecture =) Et à mercredi prochain ^^.**

**Chapitre LVII: La guerre. **

La rentrée approchait à grands pas et Aleksandre ne savait que penser de cela. Il avait très envie de retourner à l'Hôpital pour retrouver Jeremy, Mike et Illiana. Mais quitter Jonathan et Drago lui déchirait le cœur. Il s'était tellement rapproché de son cousin durant ses vacances. Même sa relation amicale avec Drago s'était concrétisée. Après tout, le blond était son seul ami qu'il pouvait qualifier de « _normal_ ». Tous ses autres copains étaient à l'école et chacun avait un problème de retard mental. Ce n'était pas le cas avec Drago. Maintenant, il y avait même Gabriel. Certes, il n'osait pas le désigner comme un autre ami mais penser au garçon comme tel lui réchauffait le cœur. Il était la personne qui jouait le plus avec lui, sans se poser de questions. Il l'aidait même à construire ce bateau à l'aide de son jeu de construction.

Actuellement, Aleksandre était assis sur un pouf violet. Il craignait d'ailleurs de tomber de cet appui instable. Dissimulé à l'arrière de la grande pièce, le garçon avait posé un magasine sur ses genoux et il essayait de comprendre cet article sur les dragons. Il l'avait pioché dans le tas de revues qui s'entassait dans un carton. Les rires bruyants autour de lui l'empêchaient de se concentrer et il jeta un regard furieux aux cinq filles qui piaillaient joyeusement à quelques mètres de lui.

-Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec Ceylan?

La voix de Jack qui surgit soudainement devant lui le fit sursauter et il faillit lâcher sa revue. Ceylan était un élève de l'école. Il était âgé de dix ans mais contrairement à Aleksandre, le garçon n'était pas retardé mentalement. Il vivait dans le second bâtiment. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé et le connaissait uniquement de vue parce que Jeremy lui avait raconté comment lui et ce garçon s'étaient violemment disputés l'année précédente. Aleksandre refusa en secouant la tête, n'osant pas lever les yeux de son magasine. Jack soupira, dépité mais il le quitta en remarquant qu'il préférait être seul.

À quatre jours de la rentrée, Ivan avait tenu à ce qu'Aleksandre ait sa séance hebdomadaire des vacances. Il était ainsi obligé de rester une journée entière, depuis le matin, à l'école auprès de son psychiatre. Son père avait proposé ce deux janvier sans lui demander si le jour lui convenait. Évidemment, il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il était de mauvaise foi. Son père pensait bien faire mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'accuser de sa présence à l'Hôpital. De toute manière, il accusait son père de tout, ces derniers jours!

Et en plus de cela, il était contraint d'attendre Ivan dans l'une des salles de jeux de l'école le temps que son père et lui finissent de discuter. Il soupira et sentit ses yeux le brûler étrangement en fixant la page de son magasine. Il y avait tellement de mots longs et difficiles à prononcer dans cet article! Sans faire attention, il s'était servi dans le carton réservé aux autres enfants et il se sentait si stupide de ne rien comprendre qu'il avait bien trop honte de se lever pour s'emparer d'une autre revue à son niveau.

Sans le savoir, Aleksandre était observé derrière la grande vitre donnant sur le couloir. Ivan et Severus étaient côte à côte et le regardaient feuilleter rageusement son fascicule. Ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Ivan était cette constante solitude dans laquelle le garçon se mettait lui-même lorsque ses amis étaient absents. Il était tout à fait différent une fois que Jeremy, Illiana et Mike étaient près de lui. Une certaine confiance émanait de lui. Mais dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, son air craintif et farouche réapparaissait. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'il semblait incapable de se faire d'autres amis qui l'inquiétait mais plutôt le fait que deux de ses complices avaient de fortes chances de ne jamais grandir: Jeremy et Illiana. À un moment, Aleksandre ne pourrait plus les côtoyer, les trouvant agaçants et trop bébés. C'était le comportement de tous les enfants qui grandissaient. Alors comment ferait-il en n'ayant plus qu'un seul vrai ami, Mike?

-Aleksandre me semble être très nerveux, remarqua Ivan en jetant un regard en coin à Severus qui s'était crispé. Est-ce juste une impression?  
-Pas vraiment, accorda le Maître des Potions à voix basse. C'est assez compliqué depuis quelques jours. Il refuse de m'adresser la parole plus que nécessaire.  
-Vraiment? S'étonna le psychiatre. Je suppose qu'il y a une raison derrière cela, non? Je n'imagine pas vraiment Aleksandre s'éloigner de vous sans aucune raison.

Bien qu'Ivan avait besoin de savoir tout ce qui se reportait à son patient, Severus sentit l'embarras l'envahir progressivement en songeant à Remus et aux explications qu'il allait devoir fournir au psychiatre. Laissant le silence s'installer entre eux, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Le Loup-Garou et lui s'étaient plus ou moins évités ces derniers jours même si la tension entre eux était parfaitement palpable. Pas une mauvaise tension, loin de là mais plutôt une forte gêne. La soudaine colère d'Aleksandre envers Remus n'était pas passée inaperçue auprès des autres habitants et Granger avait balbutié quelques mots en les fixant avec des yeux ronds. Ça avait suffi pour éveiller les soupçons de tous!

En même temps, Severus avait essayé de parler avec son fils à propos de Remus, même si la situation stagnait pour le moment entre eux. Cependant, le garçon s'était trouvé deux alliés de taille dans sa nouvelle croisade : Drago et Jonathan, même si ce dernier développait une amitié étonnante avec Gabriel ce qui lui occupait l'esprit. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, les deux Serpentards ne lui venaient pas en aide! Surtout Drago qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec Aleksandre. Bien sûr, Severus en était satisfait après les débuts chaotiques entre les deux garçons mais il craignait que la rentrée ne soit que plus difficile pour son fils.

-J'ai plus ou moins un compagnon, expliqua laconiquement Severus en gardant les yeux rivés sur son fils qui mordillait sa lèvre, d'un air concentré.  
-Oh.

Malgré lui, Ivan sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres à cette confession et il le contint difficilement en sentant le regard meurtrier de l'homme à côté de lui se poser sur sa personne. À ses yeux de psychiatre, Severus Snape était un bien étrange personnage teinté d'obscurité et de quelques raies de lumière qui faisaient oublier tous ses côtés sombres et inquiétants. S'il était qualifié chez les adultes, Ivan aurait sans hésité obliger l'homme à suivre une thérapie afin de décharger un peu le poids invisible qui pesait sur ses épaules. Malgré toutes les barrières que Severus plaçait entre ses émotions et son visage pour se montrer impassible, il était un psychiatre ayant fait de longues études et ce détail ne lui avait pas échappé!

Reportant son attention sur son jeune patient qui jetait un regard furibond derrière son magasine à deux garçons qui se chamaillaient gentiment près de lui, Ivan soupira. Une nouvelle embûche sur la route d'Aleksandre. Bien sûr, cette nouvelle était merveilleuse pour Severus mais elle l'était visiblement moins pour son fils.

-J'imagine que sa réaction a été vive, supposa Ivan.  
-En effet. En réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec lui.  
-Oh, restez naturel, conseilla immédiatement le psychiatre en fronçant les sourcils. Si Aleksandre perçoit votre trouble envers lui, il va se sentir mal et ce sentiment ne pourra que l'éloigner encore plus de vous. Il ne doit pas avoir l'impression que cette nouvelle relation vous change. Qui est donc l'élu?  
-Remus Lupin, grogna Severus à contrecœur, sentant le rouge envahir ses joues contre son gré. En fait, Aleksandre est surtout en colère après lui.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, confia Ivan. Il aura tendance à accuser l'homme qui s'empare de vous plutôt que s'en prendre directement à vous. Ne l'obligez pas à apprécier Mr Lupin mais exigez tout de même qu'il se montre respectueux envers lui car vous serez étonné de voir l'imagination fertile d'un enfant rancunier!

Severus resta perplexe face à ces paroles plutôt pessimistes. Certes, Aleksandre ne se privait plus pour jeter des regards noirs au Loup-Garou, qui conservait un doux sourire, et il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Mais en aucun cas son fils ne s'était montré irrespectueux envers lui! Enfin Severus l'espérait. Il n'était pas idiot: Remus pouvait très bien lui cacher cela pour justement ne pas envenimer la situation entre Aleksandre et lui. Et même, il n'imaginait vraiment pas son fils se montrer insolent envers quelqu'un, et de manière volontaire en plus de cela! En voyant pourtant le regard connaisseur du Docteur Petrovitch, il sentit que c'était une situation à laquelle il allait peut-être être confronté dans quelques jours.

Par Salazar, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas avoir affaire à une guerre entre son fils et son amant même s'il se doutait parfaitement que Remus ne rentrerait pas dans le petit jeu du plus jeune! En même temps, devoir imposer son autorité auprès d'Aleksandre en défendant Remus ne pouvait qu'empirer la situation et persuader son fils qu'il préférait le Loup-Garou à lui! Tout cela lui semblait si excessif et le garçon ne remarquait pas que son comportement le blessait! Severus se sentait coupable vis à vis de son fils à chaque fois qu'il passait un moment d'intimité avec Remus. En plus, l'avancement de leur histoire avait été considérablement freiné et il ressentait de plus en plus une furieuse envie d'embrasser Remus!

Cependant, son choix entre Remus et Aleksandre était déjà fait au cas où il devrait en arriver à une telle extrémité! Malgré tout, Severus savait au fond de lui-même que la déception le submergerait à l'idée d'une nouvelle et grande histoire pouvant se tisser entre lui et Remus mais qu'il devrait abandonner pour rassurer son enfant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'aucun bras chaleureux et aimants ne l'avaient tenu contre lui…

-Aleksandre ne va pas rester fâché après vous longtemps, assura Ivan d'un ton calme, mais il risque de rejeter toute sa colère sur Mr Lupin et il peut tout tenter pour le faire disparaître de votre vie. Cela doit vous sembler légèrement excessif mais n'oubliez pas que pour lui, il est en train de perdre son papa.  
-C'est absurde, souffla le Maître des Potions. Je ne compte pas le négliger sous prétexte qu'une autre personne intègre ma vie personnelle!  
-Évidemment… pour vous mais pas pour lui. Il craint vraiment que vous ne portiez toute votre attention sur votre conjoint qui empiète sur son terrain. Et en plus de cela, nous n'ignorons pas que certains traits sont encore plus marqués chez Aleksandre donc plus excessif!

Severus poussa un autre soupir, à présent plus agacé que soucieux. Parfois, tout devenait si compliqué alors que rien ne pouvait être plus simple! Il allait déjà mettre au point quelques petites choses avec son neveu pour le faire cesser d'encourager Aleksandre dans sa colère contre Remus. Ce serait déjà un point non négligeable. Ensuite, il aurait une énième discussion avec son fils sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper pour un quelconque prétexte! Cette histoire prenait bien trop d'ampleur! Il en avait assez de croiser les regards accusateurs d'Aleksandre et le visage débordant de culpabilité de Remus qui pensait que toute cette histoire était de sa faute.

Certes, si Aleksandre n'avait pas trouvé le Loup-Garou profondément endormi dans son lit, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais Severus avait compris que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le garçon ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il se tramait entre les deux adultes. Le résultat aurait été le même alors autant mettre un terme à cela le plus rapidement possible.

-Et l'évolution d'Aleksandre? Demanda Severus d'un ton inquiet. J'ai l'impression qu'il se porte de mieux en mieux.  
-Oh, ce n'est pas une impression, assura Ivan d'un ton jovial. Aleksandre se situe entre neuf et dix ans à présent. Bien sûr, il va parfois adopter le comportement d'un enfant de sept ans alors qu'à d'autres moments, vous ferez face à un adolescent de quatorze ans.  
-Son âge mental est donc plus une moyenne, résuma t-il en sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie.  
-Effectivement. La plupart du temps, Aleksandre a neuf ans mais il lui arrive de se comportement tout autrement et c'est justement cette instabilité qui le pousse à grandir. Si je puis me permettre, ce conflit entre Mr Lupin, Aleksandre et vous, va se montrer bénéfique à long terme!  
-Vraiment? Railla Severus.  
-Cela semble absurde, je sais. Mais cet événement va l'obliger à se détacher doucement de vous et à devenir plus autonome. Cela ne peut être qu'un avantage dans son évolution. Il se complait dans cette vie même s'il affirme vouloir grandir. Et c'est le cas, il le souhaite réellement. Cependant, il se satisfait près de vous et de votre famille où il est le petit prince et cela le pousse inconsciemment à vouloir rester dans cet état sécuritaire. Je ne dis pas que vous devez propulser Aleksandre dans l'autonomie, ne vous méprenez pas Severus, simplement que voir que vous ne lui appartenez pas va le pousser à grandir. Tous les adolescents affirment ne pas avoir besoin de leurs parents alors que c'est tout le contraire, n'est ce pas? Aleksandre va finir par tomber dans cette optique, beaucoup plus lentement qu'un autre mais cela va se faire.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Severus quittait l'école en bravant la tempête de neige à l'extérieur. L'hiver semblait profondément installé cette année là et Severus commençait à en avoir assez de ce temps! Il eut un sourire un peu niais en songeant à l'embrassade chaleureuse que son fils lui avait donnée juste avant qu'il ne quitte le Hall de l'école. Visiblement, le fait que Remus soit absent l'encourageait à se montrer plus agréable avec lui. Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de soulever son fils et de partager un moment de tendresse avec lui, tout en songeant à ce que le psychiatre venait de lui dire.

Les explications d'Ivan au sujet de son fils n'étaient pas fausses. Évidemment, Aleksandre voulait grandir pour ressembler à son cousin et être _normal _mais la vie qu'il menait le rassurait tellement que son esprit bloquait inconsciemment son évolution mentale même si de gros progrès avaient déjà été faits. Bien sûr, Severus se doutait que rattraper les années qu'il avait volontairement occultées pour s'enfermer dans un cocon doux et sécuritaire serait difficile et long. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela le serait autant. Il avait conscience que lui aussi devait faire un travail sur lui-même pour le pousser à devenir plus autonome. Prendre des responsabilités ne pouvait que le convaincre à grandir. Cependant, il avait tendance à intervenir dès que son fils le réclamait ou semblait en difficulté et le garçon s'y était visiblement bien habitué. Ce n'était vraiment pas simple.

Dans son bureau, Ivan préparait un verre de lait chaud à son patient. Pendant cette journée, il ne voulait pas qu'Aleksandre s'ennuie puisqu'il s'était senti contraint de venir jusqu'ici pour la journée. Les séances durant les vacances étaient toujours différentes de celles quotidiennes qu'ils avaient lors des périodes scolaires. C'est pourquoi Ivan avait décidé qu'un petit atelier de peinture ne pouvait que lui plaire. De plus, lorsqu'il était distrait, il avait tendance à s'exprimer plus facilement sans s'installer lui-même des brides pour contrôler ses dires.

-Et la peinture rouge elle est où? Demanda Aleksandre en se grattant le bout du nez, la cherchant des yeux. La dernière fois, Gabriel et moi, on a fait de la peinture.  
-Le pot est à ta droite, Aleksandre. Trempe bien ton pinceau dans l'eau pour que la peinture s'étende bien sur le papier… Voilà. Gabriel est ce nouveau garçon qui vit au Manoir?  
-Oui, il est très gentil. Il semble toujours un peu triste mais je crois que c'est parce que ses parents ils sont plus là. Moi aussi, si papa venait à ne plus être là, je serais très triste! Et c'est comme maman, elle est partie et c'est triste.

Même après toutes ces années de travail auprès d'enfants malades, Ivan arrivait à encore être subjugué par la simplicité déconcertante avec laquelle les enfants pouvaient s'exprimer à certains moments. Il aurait aimé être capable d'une telle chose. Parler de la mort et concevoir la vie aussi simplement qu'Aleksandre à ce moment là. Certes, cela était plutôt rare chez son jeune patient qui avait tendance à s'enfermer dans les mauvais sentiments. Mais lorsqu'il faisait preuve d'autant de calme pour s'exprimer, c'était impressionnant.

Un silence relativement calme s'installa dans le bureau. Aleksandre trempa son pinceau dans l'eau et regarda celle-ci se colorer d'une jolie couleur rouge pendant que les poils de l'instrument redevenaient propres. Il les essuya ensuite dans une petite serviette qu'Ivan lui avait donnée puis il trempa le pinceau dans le petit pot de couleur bleue pour dessiner le ciel sur la grande feuille blanche. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être ici. Au Manoir, l'ambiance était tendue, lourde même. Le nombre de réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix augmentait et parfois, il y en avait plusieurs par jours avec différents membres, à des horaires étranges!

Sans savoir l'expliquer, Aleksandre avait l'horrible impression que Voldemort s'imposait de plus en plus dans sa vie. Certes inconsciemment mais ses agissements avaient de plus en plus de répercussions sur sa vie. Drago en avait été le premier à en faire les frais. Gabriel également puisqu'il avait traversé l'Angleterre pour trouver le Professeur Dumbledore! Mais Aleksandre n'était pas idiot et il savait analyser certaine situation. Il y avait tellement de choses que son père prenait soin de lui cacher pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Lorsqu'il disparaissait des nuits entières, c'était pour espionner mais que faisait-il là-bas? C'était étrange d'aller espionner aussi longtemps! Aleksandre se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais interrogé sur le contenu de ses interminables soirées. L'inquiétude lui serra soudainement la gorge tandis qu'il prenait un second pinceau pour essayer de dessiner un oiseau noir dans le ciel qu'il venait de peindre.

Bien sûr, il y avait également cette histoire de cicatrice qui parfois le faisait souffrir. Il n'y pensait que rarement puisque ce phénomène était assez peu fréquent mais lorsqu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il se demandait toujours comment une telle chose était possible. Son père et lui en avaient brièvement discuté un jour des vacances mais ils n'avaient plus jamais évoqué ce problème. En fait, cela lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit! En même temps, il ne pouvait pas réellement s'en vouloir: il s'était passé tellement de chose durant ces vacances qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Entre l'arrivée de cet étrange garçon. Son encore plus étrange crise de magie qui s'était plus ou moins échappée de son corps. Puis, Drago qui était rentré fatigué et blessé. Lucius s'étant disputé violemment avec Dumbledore quelques jours auparavant puis cette histoire avec Remus… tout n'était pas si facile que cela!

-Il est vrai que ce jeune homme n'est pas dans une situation facile, reconnut Ivan en déchiffrant le visage d'Aleksandre. Se retrouver seul et sans famille du jour au lendemain est très éprouvant.  
-Je comprends pas, répondit Aleksandre en s'emparant du tube de peinture violet.  
-Quoi donc?  
-Tout ça, expliqua vaguement le garçon en jetant un coup d'œil à son psychiatre. Les Mangemorts et la guerre.

Légèrement interloqué par la tournure de leur discussion, Ivan s'accorda quelques secondes pour réfléchir. En fait, il souhaitait se servir de cette discussion vis à vis du décès d'un être humain pour amener Aleksandre à parler de Cédric Diggory, la première victime de Lord Voldemort, quelques mois plus tôt. Si le garçon commençait à s'ouvrir sur sa vie passée chez sa famille Moldue, acceptant même d'évoquer ses sentiments _avant _et _après_ les sévices sexuels qu'il subissait, il restait plutôt silencieux sur son passé dans le dur rôle de Survivant. Certes, lui raconter quels étaient ses amis et ses cours préférés, était facile pour l'enfant mais il était impossible de le faire parler sur ces évènements tragiques du mois de juin précédent.

Tant qu'Aleksandre refusait de penser concrètement au retour de Voldemort et tout ce que cela entraînait, il stagnerait au niveau de son évolution mentale. Bien malgré lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une place capitale dans sa vie et Aleksandre ne pouvait faire autrement qu'accepter cela. Comment pouvait-il espérer faire la paix avec lui-même, et donc avec son esprit, s'il refusait la vérité sur certains points? Même ceux qui étaient horribles, et difficiles.

-Ce n'est pas évident à comprendre, en effet. Une guerre n'est pas un acte rationnel et juste.  
-Pourquoi y a la guerre alors? Je comprends pas.

C'était vrai ça… À quoi ça servait de se faire la guerre, de se tuer puisque la situation restait toujours la même? Voldemort était là, quelque part à se cacher tandis que Dumbledore essayait d'éjecter Fudge du pouvoir pour y placer une personne bien plus compétente. Pourtant, Voldemort restait toujours là, quelque part et Dumbledore essayait toujours de contrôler le Ministère. Tout du moins, c'était ce que Jonathan avait pris le temps de lui expliquer lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé.

Pourquoi les deux camps opposés ne privilégiaient-ils pas la discussion? Étaient-ils obligés de s'affronter lors de rencontres meurtrières et sanglantes? Aleksandre ne comprenait pas vraiment l'enjeu d'une guerre. Certes, il savait que Voldemort était un monstre cruel et abominable qui méritait de mourir mais au lieu de faire massacrer une partie de la population, quelqu'un ne pouvait-il pas décider de parler calmement? Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il lui parut soudainement impossible d'engager une discussion avec Lord Voldemort.

Dans ses souvenirs, l'homme était resplendissant de puissance et de magie noire. Même ses longs doigts blancs et frais paraissaient avoir trempés dans une lotion _sentant_ cette sombre magie. Aleksandre avait conscience que ses pensées étaient confuses et que cela ne signifiait peut-être pas grand chose de réel mais il était certain d'une chose: Voldemort était véritablement effrayant. Et puissant. Et grand. Un nouveau frisson glacé parcourut son corps en laissant une traînée de picotement dans ses membres engourdis. Voldemort était effrayant autant physiquement que magiquement. Aleksandre était certain que même en étant un bel homme, avec un visage normal et des cheveux, le Mage Noir serait terrifiant. Son visage reptilien n'était pas le seul détail le rendant si effroyable.

Quelques fois, Aleksandre se demandait s'il avait la force de combattre Voldemort. Après tout, il lui avait fait face dans le cimetière quelques mois plus tôt. Son visage déjà pâle naturellement perdit toutes ses couleurs à cette pensée et il déglutit nerveusement. Ça avait été un duel absolument terrifiant. Du _début_ à la _fin_. Surtout lorsque sa maman était apparue, dans un nuage de fumée. S'empressant de détourner le fil de ses pensées, il repensa au duel en occultant la fin plutôt dérangeante. Le début l'était tout autant avec la mort de Cédric. Parfois, il lui semblait revivre cet épisode. La nuit, notamment. Il s'endormait et lorsqu'il rouvrait les yeux, il était persuadé d'avoir revécu ce moment particulièrement horrible où Cédric tombait à terre et que lui-même était ligoté à une pierre tombale, au-dessus des ossements d'un homme.

C'était effrayant.

-Aleksandre, je sais à quoi tu penses, déclara Ivan d'une voix basse. Il me semble inutile de te prouver que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est cruel.  
-Si quelqu'un l'aimait, ça serait différent, assura Aleksandre d'une voix tremblante. Parce que quand on sait qu'on est aimé, c'est pas pareil.

Ivan cligna des yeux. À vrai dire, cette réplique le surprenait. Où avait-il été cherché une telle idée? Ce n'était pas stupide, au contraire. Il était connu que les personnes entourées de chaleur et d'amour dans leur jeunesse était moins destinées à choisir une voie sinueuse et noire dans la suite de leur vie. Néanmoins, Ivan doutait que Vous-Savez-Qui ait un jour connu ce plaisir de rentrer chez soi, bien au chaud avec des parents le serrant chaleureusement contre eux. Il ignorait tout du passé de Voldemort, mis à part qu'il avait gravi les échelons de la puissance à une vitesse fulgurante, mais son métier de psychiatre lui avait ouvert de nombreuses connaissances sur le comportement humain.

-Certainement mais je doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit capable d'un moindre sentiment.  
-Si. Il est toujours en colère, chuchota le garçon en cessant de peindre, les yeux fixés sur sa feuille. Je le sais. Je le sens.

Machinalement, Aleksandre posa une main légèrement tremblante sur son front et frotta doucement l'endroit où se dessinait normalement sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Sa peau lisse lui rappela qu'elle était dissimulée derrière un sortilège. Parfois, il aimait passer un doigt dessus. Ce geste, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le réconfortait, lui procurant une sensation de chaleur. À d'autres moments, l'idée même que son front était défiguré par une cicatrice rouge vif l'horrifiait, surtout lorsqu'il songeait que c'était un lien avec Voldemort. Il avait coutume de penser que Voldemort était son Oncle Vernon du monde Sorcier. Visiblement, quelqu'un avait décidé qu'une personne devait le tourmenter dans les deux mondes…

Sa gorge se serra lorsque ses pensées se tournèrent vers son père. Personne du côté Moldu ne lui était venu en aide mais son papa l'avait sauvé et ramené chez les sorciers, son véritable monde. Ça lui était toujours étrange de penser que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer pour la personne qu'il était et non pas parce qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter. Plus le temps passait et plus il vivait avec son père, son cousin et sa tante, plus Aleksandre prenait conscience que ses anciens amis adoptaient un comportement étrange envers lui, dicté par les préjugés. Au début, il s'était senti coupable de penser une telle chose. Ron et Hermione s'étaient montrés si gentils avec lui, encourant à plusieurs reprises des risques mortels pour l'accompagner dans ses aventures. Et pourtant…l'amitié qu'il partageait actuellement avec Mike, Jeremy et même Drago était si différente de celle qu'il vivait avec Hermione et Ron. Aleksandre savait que son retard mental n'expliquait rien. Après tout, Mike avait le même âge que lui. Jeremy était toujours le même depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre.

-Sa colère lui dicte ses actes, dit Ivan en promenant son regard sur le Parc enneigé de l'Hôpital. C'est une situation très complexe mais beaucoup de gens se battent pour faire cesser cela.  
-Comme papa, suggéra Aleksandre.  
-En effet, comme ton papa.  
-Et pis Lucius et tout le monde, ajouta le garçon avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix. C'est dangereux de faire ça, non? Papa prend des risques à aller espionner Voldemort. Il ne le dit pas mais je le sais parce qu'être près de _Lui_, c'est dangereux.

Ivan se redressa dans son siège, ses yeux marrons fixés sur son jeune patient qui triturait un coin de la grande feuille sur laquelle il peignait quelques instants plus tôt. Ses doigts légèrement tremblants faisaient des pliures mais il semblait incapable de laisser ses mains se reposer. Ivan fronça les sourcils. Plus leur discussion avançait, plus Aleksandre s'exprimait difficilement et d'une manière très enfantine. Cela supposait habituellement que le garçon était dans un état d'anxiété assez avancé et pourtant, il ne paraissait pas être très tourmenté. Ou alors… il tentait de retenir la vague d'émotion qui le submergeait.

Aleksandre fixait son psychiatre avec de grands yeux remplis d'espoir. Le garçon sentait son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine mais il ne fit rien pour respirer convenablement, attendant impatiemment la réponse d'Ivan. Ce dernier se tortilla, mal à l'aise face à ce regard en choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas faire une erreur. Il n'était pas de ces personnes qui rassuraient les autres, et plus particulièrement les enfants, avec les phrases bateaux du genre: '_tout va s'arranger'_ ou '_tout ira bien'._ Certes, ces paroles soulageaient mais à long terme, elles étaient bien plus trompeuses et blessantes. Dire à un enfant qu'une chose n'allait pas arriver alors qu'il y avait de forte chance que si, était une erreur monumentale.

Et Aleksandre attendait précisément qu'il fasse une telle chose. Néanmoins, il refusait de prendre la responsabilité d'assurer à son jeune patient que son père ne courrait aucun danger en espionnant le camp adverse. Non pas parce qu'il était lâche mais parce qu'il pensait sincèrement que Severus prenait des risques inconsidérés en jonglant entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Et malheureusement, il ignorait comment allait se terminer ce jeu dangereux alors assurer, et promettre à Aleksandre que rien de mauvais ne pouvait arriver à son père, serait un grotesque mensonge.

-Pourquoi n'interroges-tu pas ton papa directement sur ce sujet? Demanda Ivan en fronçant les sourcils. Il est le mieux placé pour t'en parler.  
-J'sais pas… on en parle jamais! Parce que c'est bizarre.

Se dépêchant d'effacer la grimace qui s'était dessinée sur son visage face à l'expression d'Aleksandre, Ivan gribouilla distraitement le coin d'un parchemin tout en détaillant le visage de son patient. Il était inquiet. C'était évident. Ses yeux noirs et verts clignaient rapidement, et c'était un signe d'anxiété chez lui. Ensuite, ses mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient doucement tandis que ses dents malmenaient sa lèvre inférieure. Ivan se corrigea mentalement en songeant qu'Aleksandre n'était pas qu'inquiet: il était pratiquement terrorisé à l'idée que son père prenne des risques. D'ailleurs, Ivan avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Severus n'avait pas parlé clairement de son statut d'espion à son fils pour que ce dernier ne reste pas dans le flou. Visiblement, Aleksandre _était_ dans le flou.

Parfois, les parents pensaient qu'il était mieux de dissimuler certaines choses aux enfants sans s'apercevoir que c'était tout le contraire. Évidemment, certaines situations n'avaient pas besoin d'être connues d'un enfant. Cependant, il y en avait de nombreuses fois où l'enfant avait besoin de connaître la vérité afin de mieux appréhender l'avenir. Beaucoup l'ignorait, mais chaque enfant avait un pouvoir d'empathie plutôt élevé. Il était alors facile pour eux de détecter les situations difficiles et douloureuses même s'ils réagissaient d'une manière totalement enfantine. Souvent, les adulte pensaient que les enfants étaient dans une sorte de bulle merveilleuse où les chevaliers combattaient entre eux avant d'aller sauver la princesse. C'était faux. Un enfant avait un regard véridique, et parfois blessant, sur le monde l'entourant.

-Tu crois que papa peut être blessé? Demanda finalement Aleksandre, la voix tremblante sous l'anxiété. Il me l'aurait dit, non ?

**oOo**

Assis sur une marche du perron, Gabriel souffla inutilement dans ses mains pourtant protégées d'une paire de gants violets pour se protéger du froid. Il sentait la chaleur s'échapper du dessous de porte mais il préférait admirer le somptueux paysage qu'offrait le Parc du Manoir Snape. L'intérieur était trop bruyant, trop vivant.

Il y avait les perpétuels rires des jumeaux Weasley et le rire tonitruant de Sirius malgré ses yeux toujours un peu voilés de tristesse. La voix pleine de malice de Ginny et celle toujours un peu ronchonne de Ronald. Celle beaucoup plus mature, et souvent irritée, de Hermione. Il y avait également la voix douce de Remus, celle beaucoup plus sèche et glaciale du Professeur Snape qui s'apparentait beaucoup à celle de Lucius Malefoy. Cet homme mettait d'ailleurs un point d'honneur à l'éviter pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il y avait aussi l'aimable Mrs Weasley et la joyeuse Elena Snape. Sans oublier Jonathan et Drago. Deux garçons très étranges mais certainement les plus gentils qu'il avait rencontrés. Et ils étaient les seuls à ne pas s'apitoyer sur son terrible sort en lui demandant à l'intervalle régulier de cinq minutes s'il allait bien. Ils étaient tous marrants et sympathiques mais tellement bruyants.

Il n'avait jamais été un garçon qui riait bruyamment, s'esclaffant sans cesse. Il préférait rester dans la discrétion. Souvent, on l'associait à la timidité mais également à une certaine rigidité. C'était pourtant tellement stupide comme impression! Il adorait rire, chanter, danser et blaguer mais Gabriel ne ressentait pas le besoin de hurler pour parler comme le faisait les Weasley. Cela semblait être un gène reconnu chez la famille de rouquin puisque même la mère hurlait à quelques centimètres de son oreille pour lui adresser la parole.

Transi de froid, Gabriel referma ses mains autour de la photographie magique qui se froissa d'un côté. Les larmes qui brûlèrent derrière ses paupières fermées lui procurèrent un peu de chaleur. La gorge serrée par l'émotion, le garçon enfouit son visage entre ses genoux. Ses dents mordillaient violemment sa lèvre inférieure. Il sentait ses longs cheveux ramenés en une tresse, bouger légèrement sur son dos.

-Gabriel, mon chéri! Mais que fais-tu ici par ce froid?

Embarrassé, le garçon se crispa et resta immobile. Il était sur le point de fondre en larmes et il ne voulait en aucun cas que quelqu'un assiste à cela. Il était déjà tellement timide qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver encore plus gêné. La voix de Narcissa venait de résonner à sa droite.

Celle-ci resserra le long manteau noir qu'elle portait autour de son cou avant de s'agenouiller auprès de lui. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante du garçon et la serra avec douceur, sans prononcer un mot. Gabriel lui faisait affreusement penser à Samaël. Chaque jour, elle superposait l'image idéalisée de son fils cadet, enfin le jeune homme qu'il serait devenu, au jeune français. Gabriel avait des cheveux blonds presque aussi étincelants que ceux des Malefoy et ces yeux bleus étaient pleins d'innocence. Tout comme elle imaginait Samaël. C'était d'autant plus difficile de savoir que ce garçon n'était en aucun cas son fils.

De plus, Narcissa devait garder cette horrible impression au fond d'elle, sans la partager avec Lucius. Son époux se montrait assez glacial au sujet de ce garçon. Certains dans l'Ordre du Phénix murmuraient qu'il était bien un Mangemort pour ne pas s'apitoyer sur le destin terrible que la famille Avril avait connu quelques semaines plus tôt. Narcissa savait qu'il en était tout autre: Lucius était effrayé. Et il se sentait profondément responsable de ce que vivait Gabriel. Il avait été celui donnant l'ordre de lancer l'attaque sur l'appartement luxueux de la famille Avril. Et même s'il avait pu sauver Gabriel, Lucius se sentait affreusement coupable et incapable de le regarder.

-À quoi penses-tu?

La gorge serrée, les yeux brillants de larmes, Gabriel leva doucement la tête vers elle pour croiser son regard plein d'inquiétude. Il fut soulagé de ne pas voir de la pitié dans ce regard. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter de nouvelles lamentations sur la mort de sa famille. Timidement, il desserra le poing autour de la photographie froissée et la lui tendit. La femme lui prit doucement des mains et la contempla silencieusement.

Gabriel était au centre de la photographie avec une petite fille aux cheveux blonds coupés très court. Ses yeux étaient plus foncés que les siens mais elle ressemblait fortement à son père qui était en arrière plan, enlaçant sa femme. C'était une jolie femme, assez petite, aux longs cheveux blonds. Narcissa avait entendu dire qu'elle était professeur de métamorphose pour les enfants de riches. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'été sorcière coûteuse. L'homme qui l'enlaçait tendrement et avec un large sourire, Martin Avril, se souvint Narcissa, était plutôt de grande taille par rapport à Gabriel et sa fille. Ses cheveux étaient entre le blond et le châtain très clair et un début de calvitie se faisait voir. Quant au deuxième garçon, il tenait dans ses bras sa petite sœur qui riaient aux éclats. Le garçon plus âgé que Gabriel paraissait en être l'opposé extrême. Alors que Gabriel reflétait la douceur, l'innocence, le calme, son grand frère avait un air plus sauvage avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille où quelques mèches rouges ressortaient.

-Ils… ils me manquent, confia soudainement Gabriel en détournant le regard.

Aussi étonnant soit-il, il avait eu la sensation de retrouver un semblant de famille au Manoir Snape. Il associait un peu Aleksandre à un petit frère avec qui il pouvait jouer des heures sans se lasser. Tous les autres enfants étaient ses amis, mis à part Drago qui ne semblait pas apprécier sa promiscuité envers Aleksandre _et _Jonathan. Mrs Weasley se souciait toujours de lui mais il avait remarqué qu'elle se comportait ainsi avec chaque enfant, alors il était vrai qu'il lui manquait encore un simulacre de parent.

Mais en s'apercevant qu'il se sentait si bien au Manoir, loin de l'ambiance morose de chez ses grands-parents en France, Gabriel avait ressenti une vague de culpabilité impressionnante. C'est pourquoi il s'était réfugié à l'extérieur. Ses parents, son frère Maxime et sa sœur Alexandra étaient morts et lui… lui s'amusait comme un petit fou auprès de ses nouveaux amis en découvrant la vie en Angleterre et près d'une association luttant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était honteux de sa part! Ses parents devaient tellement avoir honte de lui de l'endroit où ils l'observaient!

-Je connais la douleur de perdre un membre de sa famille Gabriel, chuchota Narcissa en attirant le garçon près d'elle. Je suis certaine qu'ils sont tous très fiers de toi là où ils sont.

_**Joyeux Noël =)**_


	58. LVIII: Occlumencie et colère

**_IMPORTANT_: L'année dernière, le 31 DECEMBRE 2009,je décidai de commencer à publier 'Le Monde d'Aleksandre Snape'... Donc ça fait un an -à un jour près- qu'Aleksandre et tout ses problèmes et sa petite famille existe! Donc on lui souhaite un Joyeux Anniversaire ;) Et je vous remercie _VOUS_ car c'est grâce à vous, et vos reviews, que cette histoire est toujours là au bout d'un an. Peut-être que l'année prochaine à cette date, elle sera encore là ;) Je vous remercie pour votre soutien: j'ai dépassé les 2 000 Reviews -toute fière de soi =)- Merci, merci beaucoup à vous!! Et à ma bêta =)**

**BONNE ANNEE également à vous tous, en espérant que 2010 se passe au mieu possible pour vous!  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre LVIII: Occlumencie et colère.**

-Tu aimes la montagne? Demanda Severus en lissant inutilement les draps d'Aleksandre avant de prendre place dessus.

Le garçon fixa son père, allongé confortablement dans son lit, tout en réfléchissant. Bof. La montagne, c'était haut. Il faisait froid. Et y avait plein de neige. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais été en vacances. Les Dursley avaient coutume de le laisser chez Mrs Figg lorsqu'ils partaient en voyage. Pourtant, il était certain que Dudley aurait adoré l'ensevelir sous un tas de neige! L'intensité de ses souvenirs et de ses pensées le frappa de plein fouet et son silence enquit Severus.

La question de ce dernier n'était pas anodine. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la possibilité de s'octroyer des vacances avec Aleksandre quelque part et qu'il lui demandait simplement son avis sur le choix de la destination. Si seulement il pouvait embarquer avec sa famille pour se reposer dans un lieu paradisiaque! Il ne demandait que cela.

Malheureusement, c'était beaucoup moins jovial que cela. Le matin précédent, Aleksandre était venu le tirer hors du lit quelques heures seulement après que le Lord l'ait autorisé à se retirer. Severus s'était immédiatement affolé, conscient que son fils ne viendrait pas le réveiller pour quelque chose de peu important. Il s'était plaint, d'une voix hésitante, d'un mal de tête persistant juste à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Ça ne le brûlait pas atrocement comme cela lui était arrivé dans le passé mais c'était dérangeant pour dormir. À présent, Severus allait essayer d'y remédier comme il le pouvait.

-Bof, répondit finalement Aleksandre en haussant les épaules. Papa, je peux aller jouer avec Dra…  
-Non, rétorqua Severus en lui jetant un regard sévère. Et la plage?  
-Il fait chaud, non?  
-Alors dans une forêt?  
-Y'a plein d'animaux!

Assis face à son fils, Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il ne lui facilitait pas la tache. Chez les enfants de sorciers Sang-Pur, l'occlumencie était une branche de la magie qu'ils étudiaient très tôt. Cependant, leur jeune âge ne permettait pas à leur parent d'utiliser l'apprentissage habituel pour leur inculquer les quelques bases indispensables pour contrôler ses émotions. Pour de nombreux Sang-Pur, il n'y avait rien de pire que de laisser éclater ses sentiments en public. L'occlumencie qui avait pour but de fermer son esprit aux légilimens envahissants, permettait également à garder un certain contrôler sur ses émotions. À partir de là, les parents avaient une méthode beaucoup moins agressive pour leur enseigner les prémices de cette magie.

En voyant Aleksandre faire la moue, Severus se demanda si commencer dès maintenant était une bonne idée. Le garçon était surexcité, principalement à cause de Jonathan qui chahutait avec lui dès que possible. Il était également déçu de devoir aller se coucher à une heure moins tardive que les autres adolescents mais Severus avait pris l'habitude d'entendre _chaque soir_ ses jérémiades. Severus l'avait autorisé une seule fois à se coucher en même temps que Jonathan et Drago. Le résultat avait été catastrophique puisque pour lui montrer qu'il se trompait à son sujet, Aleksandre s'était efforcé de garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à minuit passé et le lendemain, réveillé tôt par ses bons soins avec un large sourire cruel, Aleksandre avait été d'une humeur irritable toute la journée.

Néanmoins, la rentrée scolaire était dans deux jours et il voulait lui enseigner un premier exercice pour qu'il puisse s'en servir à l'Hôpital chaque soir. Severus avait conscience que de nombreux problèmes s'accumulaient à propos d'Aleksandre et il était celui qui devait prendre des décisions pour régler au mieux ces difficultés. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien pour sa magie incontrôlable et ses crises d'autopunition lors d'une trop forte émotion mais il pouvait au moins tenter de s'occuper de sa cicatrice.

-Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai expliqué ce matin?  
-Sur mon devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal? S'étonna Aleksandre.  
-Non, sur le fait de fermer ton esprit avant de t'endormir, rappela patiemment Severus en arquant un sourcil en direction de son fils qui afficha un air hébété. Aleksandre, est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle? Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression. Peux-tu me rappeler ce que je t'ai dis à propos de cela?

Embarrassé, Aleksandre se trémoussa dans son lit en évitant le regard paternel qu'il devinait noir. Il se souvenait de quelques bribes de conversation à ce sujet mais son esprit avait été occupé par la montagne de cartes qu'il essayait de faire. En entendant son père soupirer d'un air agacé, le garçon sentit lui-même l'irritation monter en lui. Ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute si son père parlait en même temps qu'il jouait. Il ne pouvait pas prêter d'attention à plein de choses en même temps, non? Le garçon croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et afficha une moue boudeuse.

Face au silence éloquent d'Aleksandre, Severus s'évertua à rester calme et patient en affichant un sourire crispé. S'énerver avant d'entamer un tel travail sur l'sprit n'était pas conseillé mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait qu'Aleksandre ne prêtait aucune attention à ses paroles et ça avait le don de l'agacer! Pour rester calme, le Maître des Potions se remémora les paroles d'Ivan destinés à le rassurer vis à vis de l'indépendance que l'adolescent essayait de gagner inconsciemment par rapport à lui. Est-ce que l'ignorer en était un signe ? Severus en avait conclu qu'effectivement, c'était bien un signe puisque ignorer les adultes était une des spécialités de Drago et de Jonathan.

À la place de céder à la colère qui le démangeait, Severus reprit le temps de lui expliquer dans quel but il souhaitait lui enseigner un semblant d'occlumencie. Le garçon ne lui prêta qu'une maigre attention jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que tout cela avait un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dès cet instant, une lueur étrange brilla dans ses yeux noirs et il ne quitta pas du regard Severus tout en l'écoutant parler soigneusement. Lorsque le silence retomba dans la chambre, il frotta distraitement sa cicatrice sous l'œil observateur de l'adulte.

-Pourquoi tu dis que mon esprit est connecté à celui de Voldemort? Demanda-t-il sans remarquer le tressaillement de son père à l'entente du nom maudit.  
-C'est une supposition, Aleksandre. Je n'en suis pas certain et…  
-Il y a des fils entre le sien et le mien? Coupa très innocemment le garçon.

Severus resta silencieux en le dévisageant. Sa naïveté le laissait parfois pantois et il se retrouvait à court de mot, ce qui lui était bien rare. Aleksandre ne s'en apercevait pas mais il commençait à agir de plus en plus comme un adolescent, délaissant toutes ces petites manies propres aux enfants. Alors quelques fois, il arrivait à Severus de le considérer comme l'adolescent de quinze ans qu'il était réellement. C'était toujours étrange pour lui lorsqu'Aleksandre lui rappelait inconsciemment que _non_, il vivait toujours avec un retard mental.

Comment expliquer de telles choses à un enfant si jeune? Aleksandre n'était pas vraiment apte à comprendre Voldemort et toutes ses actions. Même lui avait du mal à saisir le sens de certains agissements. Pourquoi solliciter Drago si ce n'était pas pour lui apposer directement la marque? Un simple test de fidélité? Severus n'y croyait pas trop. Il avait plutôt tendance à croire que Drago avait servi de jouet au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était cruel et difficile à imaginer mais Voldemort _était_ cruel.

-C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela et ça remonte à l'attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui il y a quatorze ans, répondit succinctement Severus. J'aimerais essayer de limiter ce lien pour que tu souffres le moins possible de ta cicatrice.  
-Avec l'omlucencie?  
-L'occlumencie, rectifia le Maître des Potions avec l'ombre d'un sourire. C'est pour cela que tu dois choisir un paysage où tu te sens bien. Ça peut-être n'importe quel endroit. Dans une ferme quelconque, dans une ville immense ou au contraire une petite prairie. Il faut simplement que tu t'y sentes bien.

Aleksandre afficha une grimace peu convaincue en réfléchissant. Un endroit où il se sentait bien? Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à la plage. Il n'avait pu qu'admirer les montagnes entourant Poudlard sans jamais s'en approcher. La Forêt Interdite n'était pas vraiment un lieu plaisant et il n'avait plus tellement de souvenir de cet endroit. Que lui restait-il après? Mis à part Poudlard, quelques coins de Londres, l'Hôpital et le Manoir, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre! Ah si, il y avait bien le Chemin de Traverse. Mais ce n'était pas un paysage, n'est ce pas?

C'était vraiment étrange de se sentir connecté à quelqu'un. Enfin, il ne l'était pas vraiment et si… C'était vraiment bizarre. Il ne savait pas trop comment réfléchir, comment se placer par rapport à Voldemort. Il était ainsi capable de ressentir parfois ses émotions. Est-ce que Voldemort sentait également les siennes de temps à autre? Cette perspective le fit frissonner. Il ne voulait rien partager avec Lui. Le savoir en vie était déjà assez effrayant et immonde. La plupart du temps, Aleksandre s'évertuait à ne pas y penser, faire comme s'il n'existait pas mais c'était difficile dans la mesure où il vivait dans un endroit où un bon nombre des discussions étaient tournées vers Lui.

-Ici, proposa Aleksandre avec hésitation.  
-Le Manoir? Demanda Severus avec surprise. Et bien… si tu le désires, nous pouvons utiliser le Manoir. Ferme les yeux. Voilà comme ça.

Écoutant les directives de son père, Aleksandre tenta de rester concentré uniquement sur la voix douce de celui-ci. Cependant, plus on lui disait de se concentrer sur une chose, plus il était distrait. Il gloussa à plusieurs reprises, rouvrant parfois les yeux avant de rapidement les refermer. Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué puisque, quelque chose que son père ignorait, il venait de manger une tonne de sucreries avec Jonathan et Drago. Avant de s'endormir, manger ainsi, et surtout du sucre, n'était pas conseillé!

Par chance, Severus resta patient. Ce dernier avait conscience qu'au début d'un tel apprentissage, Aleksandre devait être au seuil du sommeil pour être capable de fixer son attention uniquement sur lui mais au fur et à mesure, cet exercice serait praticable à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Il suffisait juste que le garçon soit capable de se montrer concentré. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Severus sentit le corps de son fils se détendre et la fatigue commençait à se peindre sur son visage. Parfait.

-Représente-toi le Manoir, guida t-il d'une voix douce en allumant la petite veilleuse pour enfant qui projeta une lumière bien plus douce et tamisée que les torches flamboyantes qu'il venait d'éteindre. Concentre-toi uniquement sur le Manoir. Il peut y avoir le parc également. Avec le petit étang. Et tous les arbres.

Aleksandre se sentait bien. Reposé. Il avait l'impression de voleter au-dessus de son matelas tant il se sentait léger. Penser au Manoir n'était même pas un exercice difficile et contraignant. Il songea un instant que faire cours dans un lit confortable et douillet devait être agréable comparé aux habituelles chaises en bois! Il se concentra sur l'idée qu'il se faisait du Manoir. Une énorme bâtisse noire aux volets gris. La pelouse tondue au centimètre près recouverte par un fin tapis de neige. Le Manoir était vraiment l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Même l'Hôpital ne lui procurait pas une telle sensation pourtant il savait qu'il était tout autant en sécurité là-bas.

Le garçon se laissa tranquillement porter par la voix de son père. Ensuite, il dût s'imaginer à l'intérieur du Manoir ou tout du moins dans le domaine. Ce ne fut pas très difficile. Pour faire simple, Aleksandre s'imagina assis dans la neige. Après tout, il passait le plus clair de son temps à se rouler dans la neige qui devenait boueuse et à se salir au grand désespoir de son père. Il était tellement concentré qu'il pouvait presque sentir la morsure froide et agréable de la neige sur sa peau. Il avait l'impression que son esprit était en bouillie tant il le sentait vide, sans aucune pensée!

Tout en continuant à donner les instructions à Aleksandre, Severus le détaillait. Il ajouta d'une voix calme qu'il devait imaginer des immenses barrières protégeant le Manoir. Il rajouta que ça pouvait être un mur de brique, une clôture blanche ou noire, des grilles en fer, tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Aleksandre avait grandi. Autant mentalement que physiquement. Il se rappela avec un sourire amusé le jour où il lui avait demandé une information sur l'évolution de son sexe. Cela remontait aux premières semaines où il était arrivé. Plus que tout, Severus craignait d'être rejetté. À mesure qu'il grandissait, Aleksandre retrouvait la mémoire et ses souvenirs étaient de plus en plus précis.

La manière dont il avait traité le garçon en l'associant à son père biologique était immonde. À présent, Severus en avait conscience. Il avait été guide par la rage et la colère envers James Potter et il avait totalement négligé l'identité de son fils. Comment avait-il pu en arriver jusque là alors qu'il s'était promis en quittant les rangs des Mangemorts d'agir dignement? Aleksandre pouvait-il le rejeter en se rappelant avec précision à quel point ils se méprisaient l'un et l'autre auparavant?

-La barrière doit être infranchissable pour n'importe qui, chuchota Severus en sortant de ses sombres pensées.  
-C'est bon, assura Aleksandre d'une voix hésitante et ensommeillée.  
-Maintenant, tu peux dormir.

Severus embrassa délicatement le front d'Aleksandre et le garçon tomba endormi au bout de quelques secondes. Son visage était détendu. Cet exercice pouvait paraître simple, voire inutile. Et c'était inutile lors des premières séances puisqu'Aleksandre avait imaginé le Manoir et la sécurité. Mais petit à petit, il arriverait à enfermer également son esprit dans sa barrière de sécurité.

-Bonne nuit mon garçon, murmura inutilement l'adulte en refermant la porte derrière lui.

En pénétrant dans sa propre chambre, Severus eut la surprise de tomber sur Remus qui était assis sur son lit, le visage empourpré et les yeux brillants. Visiblement, il l'attendait. Severus se racla la gorge pour cacher son malaise de se retrouver face à lui. Être espion depuis des années lui permettait de s'enfuir rapidement et en toute discrétion: ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois que Remus et lui se retrouvaient seuls. Mais cette fois, il ne détourna pas son regard des deux yeux ambres de ce dernier.

Remus se leva lentement du lit en puisant dans son maigre courage de Gryffondor. Severus avait beau être un expert en potion, un duelliste formidable, un espion courageux, un homme respectable, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de pudique. C'est pourquoi, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Severus lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas dire à Aleksandre qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple ami pour lui. Cela signifiait donc qu'il allait avoir de l'importance pour le Maître des Potions. Alors Remus était à présent passé au « _plan_ _d'attaque_ », comme Sirius l'appelait. Depuis son rapprochement plus qu'évident avec Elena, celui-ci semblait s'être encore plus ouvert à Severus. Il avait sûrement compris qu'en fréquent une Snape, il ne pouvait plus s'amuser à se moquer de l'autre Snape.

Il était encore très tôt mais Remus, encouragé par son ami qui était à l'origine de ce projet destiné à faire rendre les armes à Severus, avait décidé que plus tôt il se lançait, plus vite il connaîtrait le réel désir de Severus. Un léger sourire mutin sur les lèvres, le Loup-Garou s'approcha du professeur qui s'était collé dos à la porte close. Il sentait son cœur battre fortement contre sa poitrine, le sang pulsant à ses oreilles. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait l'impression d'être un collégien stupide face à sa première amourette.

-Severus, murmura t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé.

À sa grande surprise, l'ancien Mangemort ne le laissa pas débiter le discours qu'il avait longuement préparé avec Sirius. Il le rejoignit en deux enjambées et s'empara de ses lèvres avec plus de douceur qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche sèche, Remus resta pantelant à fixer le visage de Severus coller au sien. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il sourit largement en approfondissant le baiser. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son nouvel amant pendant que ce dernier le poussait doucement sur le lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

**oOo**

Le lendemain après-midi, les adolescents étaient réunis dans le Salon alors que les adultes étaient regroupés dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis plus d'une longue heure. Le matin même, un nouvel entraînement pour les adolescents avait été organisé. Aleksandre avait dédaigné l'invitation de son père qui se sentait toujours coupable du malentendu datant d'une semaine. À la place, il avait confectionné un gâteau aux myrtilles avec Narcissa.

À présent, il était assis en tailleur au sol au niveau de la table basse. Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée le réchauffait agréablement. Près de lui, se trouvait Gabriel qui lança une de ses billes semblables à une pierre, du jeu de Bavboules. Le blond lâcha un soupir bienheureux lorsqu'aucun liquide putride ne gicla de la petite bille. Drago qui était assis juste à côté lui lança sa propre bille et poussa un gémissement horrifié en ratant son coup. Habilement, il esquiva le jet qui le visait en se baissant sous la table, malgré les protestations de Jonathan qui braillait que c'était de la triche sous ses rires amusés et ceux de Gabriel.

Les Gryffondors étaient également présents même s'ils ne participaient à leur partie de Bavboules. Ron, qui s'y était pris à la dernière minute, grattait furieusement sur un parchemin pour expédier rapidement son devoir de métamorphose sous le regard réprobateur de Hermione qui jouait une partie de Bataille Explosive avec Ginny. Quant aux jumeaux Weasley, ils traficotaient une paire d'Oreille à Rallonge dans le vain espoir de trouver la solution pour déjouer les puissants sortilèges d'intimité que Dumbledore lançait autour de la salle de réunion.

-Arrête de tricher! Ordonna Aleksandre en visant soigneusement le centre de la table avec sa bille. Moi, je triche pas.  
-Oui, oui. Tu es parfait, railla gentiment Drago.  
-Je sais, répondit simplement le garçon en lui lançant un sourire amusé.

À présent, la rentrée scolaire à la fin de ce week-end lui faisait un peu peur. Autant Jeremy, Mike et Illiana lui manquaient, autant l'absence de Jonathan et Drago allait être horrible. Il s'était habitué à être entouré de son cousin et du blond, de passer la majeure partie de sa journée avec eux. Avec tous les évènements passés durant ces deux semaines, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps filait si rapidement. Il était vrai qu'entre Drago et lui-même, il n'avait pas eu réellement le temps de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui! Même Gabriel allait lui manquer et pourtant, ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine de jours qu'ils se connaissaient!

Mis à part les éventuels cris outrés de Jonathan et les bougonnements réguliers de Ronald, le Salon était plutôt silencieux. C'était assez reposant d'ailleurs. Aleksandre songea à la merveilleuse nuit qu'il avait passé. Il ignorait si cela était dû à cet étrange exercice de relaxation qu'il avait pratiqué juste avant de s'endormir mais il avait rarement passé une nuit aussi longue et reposante. Il gloussa lorsque Gabriel ne put éviter le jet vert qui jaillit d'une des billes. Le liquide poisseux coula le long de sa joue qu'il s'empressa de nettoyer avec une serviette blanche sous le ricanement moqueur de Drago.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, annonçant ainsi la fin de la réunion de l'Ordre. La porte d'entrée claqua plusieurs fois à mesure que les membres de passage rentraient chez eux. Aleksandre s'aperçut qu'il ignorait le nom et jusqu'à l'existence d'un bon nombre de membres de l'association. Les principaux vivaient au Manoir, et surtout ceux n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour vivre convenablement et tout en sécurité. Comme les Weasley ou encore Remus. Le cas de Sirius était légèrement différent puisqu'il était forcé de se cacher dans un endroit inconnu. La porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Remus et Sirius. Les deux hommes chuchotaient à voix basse d'un air excité. Enfin… Sirius semblait presser Remus à parler tandis que celui-ci bégayait lamentablement, les joues rouges.

-Dis-moi! Geignit Sirius en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil comme un gamin capricieux. Je veux tout savoir.  
-Ça suffit! Rétorqua implacablement Remus en le fusillant du regard. Tout va bien les enfants?

Un murmure général s'éleva comme réponse. Sirius attrapa la Gazette des Sorciers et l'ouvrit distraitement pour dissimuler son sourire. Après l'avoir aidé à échafauder un plan pour _attraper_ Severus, la moindre des choses aurait été de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Ou au moins un petit bout! Lui avait fait la stupide chose de raconter l'évolution de sa relation avec Elena à Remus! D'ailleurs, ça avançait si vite, si rapidement… c'était merveilleux. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres en songeant à la jeune femme qui occupait son cœur et son esprit. C'était fou la place qu'Elena avait prise en quelques semaines.

Néanmoins, Elena n'arrivait pas à remplacer le vide immense que l'absence d'Harry provoquait en lui. Chaque jour, et plus particulièrement le matin en se levant et le soir avant de s'endormir, Sirius s'interrogeait sur son filleul. Où était-il? Avec qui? Et que faisait-il? Sirius était incapable de concevoir la possibilité que son filleul soit mort. Ça lui semblait si stupide. Mais cela faisait à présent cinq mois, presque six en réalité, qu'Harry avait mystérieusement disparu de sa famille Moldue. Il avait prévenu Dumbledore! Il lui avait dit que les Dursley n'étaient pas aptes à éduquer Harry et que lui, ou même Remus, pouvait reprendre le flambeau. Ses multiples tentatives avaient échoué, les unes après les autres!

Remus se tourna vers Aleksandre qui ne lui avait pas même adressé un regard. Si le garçon semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de le fusiller du regard toutes les trente secondes, il ne paraissait pas près à lui adresser le moindre mot. Remus soupira, chagriné. Il savait que la situation blessait Severus plus que ce dernier ne voulait le laisser paraître. Et lui-même se sentait affreusement coupable, surtout que jusque là, il s'était parfaitement bien entendu avec le garçon. Remus savait que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas pour essayer de recréer un lien entre eux mais surtout pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était en aucun cas une personne à détester!

-Tu veux une barre de chocolat Aleksandre? Tenta pitoyablement le Loup-Garou.

Le garçon eut un mouvement d'hésitation pendant que Remus attendait nerveusement sa réponse. Il espérait vraiment nouer une nouvelle relation avec le fils de Severus. Aleksandre jeta un coup d'œil à Jonathan qui était face à lui. Il s'aperçut que son cousin le fixait attentivement. Severus lui avait finalement fait remarquer que son comportement encourageant Aleksandre à mépriser Remus était très puéril. Évidemment, Jonathan avait réagi vivement avant de s'apercevoir que son Oncle n'avait pas totalement tort. Depuis, le Serpentard essayait de ne plus pousser son cousin à se montrer froid envers Remus.

Bien sûr, le soudain silence de Jonathan par rapport à Remus avait interloqué Aleksandre mais il n'avait pas osé l'interroger. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer toujours aussi froid et indifférent envers le Loup-Garou. Même Drago avait cessé de lui affirmer que Remus était _de trop _dans la vie de Severus. Les deux Serpentards ne l'appréciaient pas tellement parce que justement, il s'emparait de Severus et qu'il était bien trop ami avec les Gryffondors. C'était stupide et puéril mais Jonathan et Drago _étaient _parfois stupides et puérils. Visiblement, Aleksandre était partagé entre l'envie d'ignorer complètement Remus ou faire preuve d'un minimum de respect comme son père l'avait exigé.

-Non, refusa Aleksandre en utilisant une voix sèche.

Remus soupira et laissa retomber ses bras contre le long de son corps. Il contempla quelques secondes le garçon sans qu'il ne le remarque, occupé à se chamailler doucement avec Gabriel. Finalement, Remus se détourna de l'enfant. Il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami qui lui envoya un sourire encourageant. Sirius avait pris connaissance de la situation en détail car même si tout le monde se doutait de ce qu'il se passait entre Remus, Severus et Aleksandre, personne ne l'avait exprimé clairement. Tout comme la relation entre Sirius et Elena qui restait encore une rumeur. Heureusement que Sirius était là…

-Je vais aider Molly dans la cuisine, annonça Remus.

Assis sur une chaise en bois confortable, Ronald trempa sa plume dans le petit encrier face à lui. Il ignora le regard noir qu'Hermione lui adressa lorsqu'il eut le malheur de soupirer. L'adolescent dissimula un sourire en baissant la tête en direction du deuxième parchemin qu'il venait de terminer pour le Professeur Mc Gonagall. La jeune fille et lui s'étaient rapprochés durant les derniers mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Avec la disparition d'Harry, les escapades nocturnes et les bêtises qu'il faisait habituellement avec son meilleur ami, avaient également disparu. Sans la cape d'invisibilité, ni la Carte des Maraudeurs, il était trop risqué pour lui de quitter la Salle Commune. Alors, Ron restait avec Hermione. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs dans une ambiance bien plus détendue que précédemment. Il avait appris les règles et les astuces aux échecs à Hermione. Elle l'aidait en contrepartie en Sortilège et en Potion.

Pourtant, rien n'était plus pareil à Poudlard. Les quatre années précédentes, Ronald s'était contenté de son amitié forte avec Harry. Il partageait tout avec son meilleur ami. Alors à sa disparition, il s'était senti bien seul dans le Dortoir. Son amitié avec Neville, Seamus ou Dean était bien différente de celle qu'il partageait avec Harry.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi Harry s'était enfui? Ronald passait ses journées à se creuser la tête pour tenter de comprendre le geste de son ami. Fuir ne ressemblait pas à Harry. Au début, il avait hurlé qu'il s'était fait enlevé, que quelque chose lui était arrivé mais au fil des semaines, la conclusion de Dumbledore avait été définitive: Harry était parti de lui-même de sa famille Moldue. Après la tristesse, ce fut la rage qui le submergea. Harry l'avait abandonné et avait fui lâchement alors que Voldemort venait de réapparaître. Hermione l'avait prévenu en utilisant sa voix sévère: _Tu es en train de changer Ron. Et pas dans le bon sens_. Il le savait mais il était incapable de se maîtriser. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre moyen de se décharger de sa colère envahissante qu'en étant horrible avec les autres. L'idée de ressembler à Snape lui effleura l'esprit.

-Je suis le meilleur! Conclut Gabriel lorsque la partie prit fin, le désignant comme le vainqueur.  
-C'est pas juste, bouda Aleksandre en laissant tomber ses billes sur la table. J'aurais pu gagner!

Drago s'esclaffa doucement sur la mauvaise foi évidente du garçon. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules en le tirant près de lui. Visiblement, Aleksandre était atteint du même caractère de mauvais perdant qui régnait chez les Snape. En toute honnêteté, Drago savait que lui-même avait tendance à se montrer de très mauvaise foi en ce qui concernait les jeux. Un instant, le jeune homme se demanda si Aleksandre serait réparti à Serpentard s'il venait à Poudlard. Plusieurs caractéristiques coïncidaient parfaitement avec celles requises pour intégrer cette maison de Poudlard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabriel quittait le salon. À présent que la réunion de l'Ordre était bien terminée, il alla retrouver le Professeur Snape qui lui avait promis de lui enseigner une potion au programme de septième année pour les ASPICS. Drago fut appelé par sa mère dans la cuisine et Jonathan le suivit, ce qui fit qu'Aleksandre resta seul assis au sol. Il en profita pour observer chaque personne présente. C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude de contempler ceux qui l'entouraient, d'examiner leurs gestes qu'il essayait de répéter pour paraître « _normal_ ».

-Quoi?

Aleksandre sursauta face au ton brusque qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'était perdu dans ses songes sans s'apercevoir qu'il fixait intensément Ron. Cependant, le garçon l'avait rapidement remarqué. Aleksandre balbutia quelques excuses inaudibles avant de détourner le regard, sous l'œil satisfait de Ronald qui recommença à griffonner sur son parchemin.

Près d'eux, Sirius fronça les sourcils, affichant une mine réprobatrice. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la façon dont Ron s'adressait à Aleksandre. Ce garçon était une vraie bombe à retardement et la faiblesse évidente du jeune Snape l'avait attiré. Certes, le rouquin le faisait plus discrètement depuis les menaces de Severus, mais le mépris qu'il affichait pour le jeune homme était visible à des kilomètres. L'animagus soupira silencieusement et retourna à la lecture de la page sport de la Gazette des Sorciers. C'était bien la seule rubrique qui ne montrait pas un tissu de mensonge!

Le silence revint dans la salon jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksandre ne sente une brûlure de colère le traverser. Sans pouvoir se raisonner, le garçon eut la terrible envie d'affronter Ron parce qu'il en avait marre, mais alors vraiment marre que celui-ci le considère uniquement comme un crétin. Il n'était pas stupide et Ron n'avait pas le droit de le mépriser autant alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait susceptible de lui donner une raison réelle de le détester. Aleksandre se mordit les lèvres pour retenir les mots accusateurs qui déboulaient dans sa bouche. Cependant, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il se leva d'un bond à la surprise d'Hermione et Ginny qui redressèrent la tête vers lui avec inquiétude.

-Ça te dérange tant que ça que je te regarde! Aboya t-il à son tour. Faut que tu saches que je me fiche totalement de toi!

Surpris par ce ton furieux, Ron releva vivement la tête en sa direction et haussa les sourcils. Ensuite, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il posa sa plume sur la table et regarda Aleksandre avancer vers lui. Le fils de Snape avait les poings serrés le long de son corps et il bouillonnait de rage. Ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants et l'image furtive d'Harry s'insinua dans son esprit en observant les quelques reflets émeraude dans ce regard enragé.

-Aleksandre, il est inutile de t'énerver, tenta d'apaiser Sirius en jetant un regard noir à Ron, lui défendant de répondre. Tu ne préf…  
-Non! Je parle à Ron! Coupa Aleksandre qui sentait la colère bouillonner à l'intérieur de son estomac: c'était une sensation bien étrange.  
-Mais je t'écoute, se moqua le rouquin en se levant pour lui faire face.

Sirius se leva à son tour et s'approcha des deux garçons dans le but de les apaiser. Il fallait éviter tout conflit. Il se rappelait trop bien de la violente bagarre ayant éclaté entre Ronald et Jonathan, aux vacances précédentes. Il ne voulait pas qu'une telle situation se répète une nouvelle fois. Le comportement d'Aleksandre était d'ailleurs intriguant. Habituellement, le garçon ne protestait jamais et là, il attaquait directement. Malgré lui, Sirius pensa que c'était une bonne chose que l'enfant commence à agir. Se laisser faire par tout le monde n'était pas bon.

En voyant Ronald croiser les bras contre sa poitrine dans un geste désinvolte, Aleksandre sentit sa fureur redoubler. Il ne s'était pas senti autant en colère depuis longtemps. Même savoir que son père et Remus étaient plus proches qu'ils ne le laissaient penser ne l'avait pas mis dans un tel état. Il en avait assez de se laisser faire par Ron. Mince, il avait été son _meilleur ami_! Comment Ron n'avait-il pas encore compris qui il était? Et pourquoi le méprisait-il autant alors qu'il était toujours la même personne sous un nom et une apparence différente?

-Arrête de me parler comme ça! Cria Aleksandre en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Sinon quoi? Provoqua le rouquin.  
-Ronald, ça suffit! Ordonna Sirius.

Le visage de l'adolescent se changea en une expression furieuse et il ouvrit la bouche pour certainement envoyé balader Sirius mais Aleksandre ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Impulsivement, il se rapprocha de Ron et lui balança un puissant coup de pied au niveau de l'entrejambe. Les traits de Ronald se tordirent sous la douleur et il poussa un cri perçant en portant ses mains à ses parties meurtries.

-ALEKSANDRE! Tonna Sirius d'une voix surprise. Ça ne va pas? Que t'est-il passé par la tête?

Tout en parlant furieusement, le fugitif attrapa le garçon par le bras et l'éloigna de Ron qui sautillait sur ses deux jambes, des larmes brouillant ses yeux bleus. Hermione avait bondi de sa chaise, la main plaquée contre sa bouche. La jeune fille s'affairait autour de son ami dont le visage avait viré au rouge. Ginny jeta un regard noir à Aleksandre sans pour autant approcher son frère qui fusillait du regard Hermione.

Aleksandre se dégagea violemment de la poigne de Sirius qui le dévisagea, interloqué par son comportement et son excès de violence. Le garçon ressentait encore le désir dévorant de frapper Ron pour lui faire partager tout le mal qu'il lui faisait depuis tant de temps. Lui qui était auparavant son meilleur ami, ne représentait plus qu'une personne horrible et méchante. Ron avait-il toujours été ainsi? Comment avait-il pu ne jamais le remarquer? Ses poings se serrèrent nerveusement mais Sirius était toujours devant lui, l'empêchant de se jeter sur le rouquin.

Évidemment, le cri de douleur de Ron suivi de celui de Sirius avait alerté les autres habitants. Elena fut la première à apparaître, un air soucieux inscrit sur le visage. Elle analysa rapidement la scène en s'approchant d'eux.

-IL EST FOU! Hurla soudainement Ron en essuyant ses yeux.  
-Que se passe-t-il ici? Interrogea la voix glaciale de Severus en apparaissant à son tour, devant Gabriel qui avait suivi son Professeur. À quoi rime tous ces cris?  
-Aleksandre vient de frapper Ron, annonça succinctement Sirius qui ne souhaitait pas attirer d'ennuis au garçon, mais tout va très bien. Il l'avait finalement bien cherché.

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent dangereusement en se tournant vers son fils. Ce dernier eut l'audace de lui jeter un regard noir avant de se détourner de lui comme s'il était invisible. Severus sentit la colère monter en lui. Aleksandre était parfois si paradoxal! Il se laissait marcher dessus par les autres sans rien dire et d'un coup, il explosait et frappait quelqu'un. Severus détestait la violence, surtout venant des enfants. Et il n'était pas stupide! Il savait très bien que Sirius défendait son fils. Le silence devient pesant dans le salon.

-Va dans ta chambre, ordonna t-il. Va dans ta chambre, j'arrive.

**oOo**

Vingt minutes plus tard, Severus poussa la porte de la chambre d'Aleksandre. Sa colère avait diminué même si elle n'avait pas totalement disparu. Ses yeux se plissèrent face à l'obscurité qui l'accueillit. Les lourds rideaux étaient tirés, bloquant le peu de lumière que le ciel gris de ce début du mois de janvier daignait donner. Une fois habitué à la noirceur de la pièce, Severus tourna le regard vers le lit à deux places imposant.

Aleksandre n'était pas dans sa chambre. Le lit était vide et soigné. Deux torches flamboyaient au-dessus, projetant une faible lumière. Severus tourna stupidement sur lui-même à la recherche de son fils. Sa colère se raviva à l'idée qu'il lui avait désobéi. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui assurait que son fils ne ferait pas une telle chose. Certainement pas après l'avoir vu en colère. Enfin, Aleksandre était lui aussi furieux et qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire durant ces moments là!

-Aleksandre! Appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le silence lui répondit. Severus souffla bruyamment, agacé. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour le retrouver et lui tirer un peu les oreilles lorsqu'un bruit l'arrêta. Le Maître des Potions veilla à ne faire aucun bruit et le son se répéta un peu plus fort. Instantanément, Severus se tourna vers la grande armoire et un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua en lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, le même bruit, semblable à un reniflement, retentit de nouveau et Severus sentit son cœur bondir de douleur dans sa poitrine.

Aleksandre était peut-être encore dans sa chambre mais pas à l'endroit où il l'avait d'abord pensé. Le souffle soudainement court, Severus se précipita devant l'armoire aux doubles portes et il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit fit disparaître toute sa colère. Il resta les bras ballants à fixer l'intérieur du meuble tandis qu'un terrible sentiment de tristesse le submergea. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il découvrait la même scène s'étant déroulée des mois plus tôt, quelques semaines après l'arrivée d'Aleksandre au Manoir.

Son fils était recroquevillé sur le plancher de l'armoire. Il semblait vouloir se fondre dans le bois. Ses maigres genoux tremblants étaient remontés contre sa poitrine et il avait appuyé sa tête contre l'une des parois du meuble. Des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues rougies. Son corps, agité de tremblements violents, formait une masse compacte. Severus se laissa tomber au sol pour être au même niveau que lui et celui-ci eut un brusque mouvement de recul bien qu'il garda ses yeux clos.

-Aleksandre, sors d'ici, pria Severus en utilisant sa voix la plus douce.

Le bois était dur et inconfortable contre son dos mais Aleksandre n'imaginait même pas quitter sa cachette. Il déplaça ses mains qui étaient autour de ses genoux pour les plaquer contre ses oreilles en entendant la voix de son père près de lui. Celui-ci était furieux. Furieux après lui parce qu'il avait _mal_ agi. Il avait frappé Ron. Frappé quelqu'un comme Dudley le faisait toujours avec lui. Ou l'Oncle Vernon. Il avait mal agi. À cette idée, ses larmes redoublèrent et il poussa un gémissement rauque. Il ne voulait pas être mauvais. Pas être mauvais. Pas être mauvais.

Son père avait raison d'être en colère. Il devrait même le frapper pour le punir d'avoir agi comme les Dursley le faisaient. C'était un comportement si malsain et mauvais. Comment avait-il pu en faire de même? Il sentit une main se poser avec douceur sur un de ses genoux. Il cria faiblement et essaya de se soustraire au contact.

-Aleksandre, c'est papa, chuchota l'adulte. C'est papa. Je ne suis pas fâché. Je te l'assure, mon cœur. Fais moi confiance. Viens vers moi.

Mais Aleksandre l'ignora. Il resta prostré, ses yeux fermement scellés malgré les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières et ses mains tremblantes appliquées contre ses oreilles. Severus sentit la culpabilité l'assaillir. Sa colère était la cause de cette crise de panique. Il avait effrayé Aleksandre. En prenant son temps avant de monter voir son fils, il avait pensé que le garçon se serait calmé et lui aussi. Finalement, s'il serait monté plus rapidement, il aurait peut-être pu éviter ce qui était en train de se passer.

Ses tentatives pour le rassurer restèrent vaines. Il prit alors la décision de rester silencieux quelques instants en espérant que cela allait apaiser son fils mais rien ne changea. C'était dans ces moments là que Severus avait le sentiment qu'être père n'était vraiment pas un métier facile. Et encore moins facile avec Aleksandre à charge. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions. Le garçon était à lui seul un puits de sentiments contradictoires et douloureux, il ne devait surtout pas en rajouter.

Aleksandre pleurait bruyamment même s'il tentait de retenir ses sanglots en se mordant les lèvres. Oh, il ne savait même pas comment il était passé d'une colère noire à une peur panique. Il s'était juste traîné dans son armoire pour se cacher et se punir. Être dans le noir était une sanction. Se cacher de la colère et de la déception de son père. À présent, il voulait juste rester là et pleurer longuement, même si les bras chauds et réconfortants de son père l'appelaient. Il avait agi comme un mauvais garçon et il ne méritait pas d'être consolé!

À force de le cajoler doucement pour le pousser à sortir de l'armoire sans qu'il ne doive le toucher, Severus ne vit pas le temps défiler à une vitesse folle. Le peu de lumière avait décliné et seules les torches éclairaient la pièce. Il était incapable de dire combien de temps cela avait duré. Ses propres mains tremblaient violemment et une horrible crampe au genou le faisait grimacer. Les larmes d'Aleksandre tarissaient petit à petit mais le garçon gardait toujours les yeux fermés. Severus n'avait pas croisé son regard une seule fois.

Inexorablement épuisé, Severus soupira. Toujours assis en tailleur sur le sol, il l'observa silencieusement en essayant d'ignorer le poids dans son estomac. Le garçon s'était réfugié une fois dans son armoire. La première fois, il avait fait un violent cauchemar sur son Oncle, ce qui l'avait réveillé en hurlant. Le temps que Severus ne quitte son lit et n'ouvre la porte de sa chambre, Aleksandre s'était déjà dissimulé dans l'armoire. Pour ne pas faire de bruit, il s'était mordu violemment la main, se blessant jusqu'au sang. Après cela, Aleksandre lui avait fait assez confiance pour ne plus s'enfuir dès qu'il se réveillait en criant.

-Aleksandre, recommença Severus.

À sa grande surprise, le garçon leva doucement la tête vers lui. Déconcerté par l'attention que lui porta soudainement son fils, Severus resta muet quelques secondes avant d'afficher un doux sourire. Il grogna mentalement en songeant à l'effroi qui prendrait ses élèves en le découvrant sourire aussi stupidement. Ensuite, il tendit une main à Aleksandre pour l'inciter à la prendre et quitter ce maudit meuble.

Aleksandre réfléchit longuement, les yeux fixés sur la main tendue. Si son père avait souhaité le frapper pour son mauvais comportement, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il avait eu largement le temps de le rouer de coups pendant qu'il sanglotait comme un bébé. _Encore._ Avec hésitation, Aleksandre avança ses doigts près de ceux de son Père et ce dernier le tira avec douceur hors de sa cachette. Une seconde plus tard, deux bras puissants se refermaient autour de lui.

-Ça va aller maintenant, chuchota Severus dans son oreille, le serrant férocement contre lui.  
-Je sais, répondit simplement Aleksandre en fermant les yeux.

_**Bonne année =)**_


	59. LIX: Bonne nouvelle

**Chapitre LIX: Bonne nouvelle.**

-Si Aleksandre voulait bien nous faire le plaisir d'ajouter à son tour trois gouttes d'essence de belladone dans sa potion, nous pourrons continuer le cours. Jeremy peut également le faire s'il le désire.

Le dit Aleksandre releva la tête du bout de parchemin qu'il tenait entre les doigts et rougit légèrement en sentant que tous ses camarades s'étaient tournés vers lui. Il grimaça mais n'osa pas protester en percevant l'ironie dans la voix de son professeur. Prenant le petit flacon d'essence de cette plante vénéneuse, le garçon en versa trois petites gouttes, sous le regard de toute la classe. Une fois que cela fut fait, le Professeur Stige reprit ses explications en indiquant la prochaine étape à suivre.

Aleksandre jeta un regard noir à Kévin qui ricanait bêtement. Aussitôt, celui-ci lui renvoya son regard mauvais avant de retourner à la préparation de sa potion lorsqu'elle commença à émettre un étrange sifflement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Aleksandre pour se déconcentrer de nouveau. Les vacances étaient terminées. Tous étaient repartis pour Poudlard et lui avait rejoint l'Hôpital le matin même. Il avait un peu rechigné mais son air ronchon s'était effacé à la vue de ses amis qu'il s'était empressé de rejoindre. Mike, Jeremy et Illiana avaient passé des vacances merveilleuses. Ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de partager leurs différentes anecdotes avant que le cours de potion du Professeur Stige ne commence.

Ce dernier était justement en train de fixer sévèrement ses deux élèves les plus turbulents: Jeremy Huth et Aleksandre Snape. Ils étaient peut-être gentils et adorables mais tellement inattentifs durant son cours! L'homme rappela à ses élèves comment il fallait découper les racines de gingembre. Par précaution, chaque couteau était protégé par un sortilège pour que les enfants ne se blessent pas. Tout comme les flammes sous les chaudrons qui ne pouvaient pas les brûler. Un accident arrivait si vite! Les yeux marrons du Professeur se posèrent à nouveau sur les deux garçons qui parlaient à voix basse, penchés l'un vers l'autre sans plus se préoccuper de leur chaudron sur le feu. Ils essayaient de rester discrets mais à mesure que leur conversation les excitait, ils haussaient la voix, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le Professeur s'approcha d'eux d'un pas décidé. Par chance, Mike avait depuis quelque temps cessé d'être autant dissipé en cours et il était présentement très concentré sur sa potion qui tournoyait dans son chaudron. D'un coup de baguette, l'homme éteignit le feu magique sous les chaudrons avant qu'un des deux n'explose. Puis, il aplatit bruyamment ses mains sur la table en bois.

-Ça suffit, déclara-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe, une fois que tous deux se soient tournés vers lui. Vous devez apprendre à rester concentrés durant les cours, jeunes hommes. Je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez heureux de vous retrouver après ces deux semaines de vacances mais à présent, vous êtes en classe.  
-On faisait pas de bruit! Se défendit immédiatement Aleksandre en plissant le nez de colère.  
-Ouais, on faisait rien! Approuva Jeremy.

Aleksandre se recroquevilla soudainement sur sa chaise en avisant le regard inquisiteur de son professeur posé sur lui. Se faire remarquer une heure à peine après le début des cours de la journée, ce n'était pas très glorieux. Mais Aleksandre trouvait le cours de potion tellement ennuyeux. Il n'aimait pas jeter des ingrédients dans un chaudron, les mélanger et attendre précisément un nombre de secondes avant de mettre un autre ingrédient. C'était bien trop… Il fallait être trop attentif! En cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il suffisait de lancer des sortilèges et c'était toujours plus amusant et intéressant! Vraiment, Aleksandre se demandait comment préparer des potions pouvait être une passion pour son père, et également pour Gabriel.

Le gamin jeta un regard furtif avec Jeremy qui affrontait directement leur professeur du regard. Aleksandre connaissait assez bien son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il était sur le point d'exploser de colère. Jeremy n'appréciait pas tellement se faire remettre en place par quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'il estimait cela inutile. Aleksandre eut la décence de baisser les yeux avec un air coupable lorsque leur Maître de Potion se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

-C'est la dernière fois que j'interromps ce cours, prévient Stige d'une voix menaçante.

Puis la leçon du jour reprit. Aleksandre échangea un sourire dépité avec Mike. Le blond retourna presque immédiatement sur sa potion. Et Aleksandre se sentit soudainement stupide. Et gamin! Mike arrivait sans problème à se concentrer pendant deux heures de suite. Les autres élèves étaient la plupart du temps intéressés par ce qu'il se passait durant les heures de cours. Lui… Lui était plutôt rêveur en cours. Écouter durant deux heures un professeur lui semblait insurmontable. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher à un moment d'appeler discrètement Jeremy pour échanger quelques mots, ou alors il dessinait sur ses parchemins où il était censé écrire la leçon.

À sa droite, Jeremy était calé au fond de sa chaise, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, un air boudeur inscrit sur le visage. Il fixait avec mécontentement le mur face à lui. La différence entre Jeremy et Mike était frappante à cet instant. Alors que Mike travaillait consciencieusement en découpant soigneusement deux racines de marguerite, Jeremy soufflait d'ennui et d'agacement. Frappé par cette réalité, Aleksandre baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Il savait au fond de lui qu'un fossé était doucement en train de se creuser entre lui et Jeremy. Aleksandre ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Il le ressentait simplement. La nuit, Jeremy continuait à dormir en suçant son pouce et il lui arrivait même de mouiller son lit.

Aleksandre avait dépassé ce stade et il en avait conscience. À son arrivé à l'école, s'endormir sans avoir fourré son pouce dans sa bouche lui paraissait impossible à faire. À présent, il n'y pensait même plus! C'était une habitude partie naturellement. Selon Ivan, cela signifiait qu'il grandissait. Mais Jeremy, ne grandirait-il jamais? Allait-il continuer à dormir, son pouce dans la bouche pendant des années? C'était dérangeant comme pensée. Est-ce qu'ils allaient toujours rester amis?

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant la récréation résonna bruyamment dans la classe et Aleksandre oublia ses pensées dérangeantes. À la place, il bondit de sa chaise en rassemblant rapidement les ingrédients qu'il n'avait pas utilisés puis les ramena à son professeur qui soupira de dépit. Cependant, Aleksandre n'y prêta pas attention et se rua hors de la salle avec les autres élèves.

-On fait quoi? Demanda immédiatement Illiana en sortant de la salle de classe.  
-Dehors! Proposa Jeremy. On fait la course?

Illiana commença à protester, argumentant qu'elle était une fille et que ce n'était pas juste d'avoir à courir mais les trois garçons détalèrent à toute vitesse. Leurs rires bruyants se faisaient entendre dans tout le couloir et ils atteignirent rapidement le Hall où une bonne partie des élèves était agglutiné. Mike attrapa la main d'Aleksandre pour se faufiler à travers les petits groupes d'élèves. Slalomer entre leurs camarades était un de leurs jeux favoris! Ils quittèrent enfin le Hall pour rejoindre le Parc.

La neige avait finalement disparu à la grande tristesse d'Aleksandre. Le temps était gris et le vent soufflait. Néanmoins, il préférait toujours quitter la chaleur parfois étouffante du bâtiment pour profiter de l'air frais durant le temps de pause. À l'école, les récréations duraient toujours longtemps, pratiquement une demi-heure.

-Il y a un ballon là-bas! Montra Mike.

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent vers la balle abandonnée près d'un arbre puis s'en emparèrent. Par chance, peu d'élèves n'osaient braver le froid de ce mois de janvier et ils étaient pratiquement les seuls à profiter du grand terrain qu'offrait le Parc. Aleksandre fit un grand signe de la main à Illiana qui venait seulement d'apparaître dans le Parc, le souffle court et les joues rouges. La jeune fille arriva vers eux à grandes enjambées, furieuse de s'être faite abandonner par ses amis au milieu du couloir. Elle grogna en apprenant qu'ils allaient _encore_ jouer au football.

Jeremy leur proposa de se retirer près du bâtiment C puisqu'il y avait deux arbres proches l'un de l'autre, ce qui était parfait pour créer une cage de but. Assez timidement, les quatre enfants s'approchèrent de l'endroit désigné. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de pénétrer dans le bâtiment C pour une simple et bonne raison: il était réservé aux enfants n'ayant aucun problème mental. Ces adolescents se mélangeaient très peu avec eux. Même au réfectoire, ils s'entassaient tous dans un coin, étant en minorité par rapport à eux. À vrai dire, Aleksandre ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà parlé à l'un d'eux depuis son arrivée ici.

Ce fut certainement la raison pour laquelle le groupe des cinq étudiants « _normaux_ » les regardèrent étrangement à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Malgré lui, Aleksandre sentit ses joues chauffer. Il n'aimait pas être dévisagé avec tant d'insistance. Surtout par des autres enfants qui eux n'étaient pas handicapés mentalement. Il y avait deux filles et trois garçons, installés en cercle près d'un des arbres que Jeremy avait choisis.

-Je me mets aux buts! Se proposa Jeremy en s'y installant, ignorant difficilement les autres adolescents.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Aleksandre oublia totalement la présence des enfants normaux qui les observaient pourtant jouer. Illiana s'était laissée tomber sur le sol sans aucune grâce, fâchée que Mike ne lui passe jamais la balle. En fait, le blondinet se contentait de l'envoyer à Aleksandre ou alors de s'acharner sur Jeremy en essayant de marquer un point. Lorsque cela arrivait, Aleksandre et Mike poussaient des grands cris enjoués puis, inévitablement, ils se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant. Parfois, ils échangeaient un baiser candide.

Un des adolescents se leva et brisa le cercle qu'il formait avec ses amis. Il s'approcha en affichant un large sourire, passant une main dans ses cheveux ondulés roux, coupés court. Aussitôt, Aleksandre se figea et jeta un regard alarmé à Mike. Celui-ci cessa de bouger et regarda d'un air un peu farouche l'arrivant. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude que les autres se moquent d'eux qu'ils avaient tendance à être peu avenants.

-Salut, je m'appelle Liam. Ça vous dérange si mes amis, Neil et Dany, jouons avec vous?

Aleksandre resta bouche-bée. Il dévisagea ouvertement le dit Liam. Son cœur s'affola. Il se sentait bêtement flatté que les adolescents ne les ignorent et envisagent même de jouer avec eux. Curieux, il se pencha légèrement sur la droite afin d'observer les deux amis de Liam. Un était plutôt grand. Ses cheveux noirs foncés étaient ramenés en catogan. Quelques mèches d'un rouge sombre étaient parsemées dans sa chevelure. Le regard d'Aleksandre fut attiré par la boucle brillante qui pendait à son oreille. Les cheveux du troisième garçon étaient d'un brun très banal. Son visage était plus juvénile que celui de ses amis et il souriait joyeusement.

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, l'infirmier Jack apparut près d'eux, l'air mécontent. Il resta cependant ébranlé en voyant trois garçons ayant un déficient mental jouer avec trois autres n'ayant pas ce problème. C'était si rare dans cette école que des élèves si différents se mélangent! Pourtant, c'était une de leur priorité mais les infirmiers n'y arrivaient jamais. Il y avait également deux filles et Illiana qui parlaient doucement. Néanmoins, ils étaient tous en retard de plus de dix minutes à leur cours et Jack ne pouvaient pas les laisser jouer.

**oOo**

Severus jeta un regard meurtrier à Weasley qui ricanait comme un crétin avec Finnigan. Le rouquin rougit avant de plonger la tête dans son chaudron abîmé où tournoyait une texture bleutée. Pitoyable. Severus tira avec un certain plaisir sa baguette magique hors de sa poche pour faire disparaître sa potion. Le garçon releva la tête d'un air furieux vers lui et ses lèvres se pincèrent rageusement.

Narquois, Severus haussa un sourcil menaçant. Son antipathie pour Ronald Weasley n'avait cessé de croître au fil des semaines. En grande partie à cause de la manière dont il traitait Aleksandre. Mais Severus ne pouvait que le mépriser. Il se vantait encore aujourd'hui d'avoir été le meilleur ami du tristement disparu de Harry Potter. Et pourtant, il était incapable de le reconnaître sous les traits d'Aleksandre.

Même si c'était une crainte profondément ancrée en lui, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effaré que ce lourd secret sur la réelle identité de son fils ne soit pas encore découvert. Aleksandre côtoyait depuis des mois ceux qui avaient fait partie de sa vie pendant cinq années. Personne n'avait fait le moindre rapprochement entre les deux personnes. Était-ce possible de passer autant à côté de quelqu'un sans éveiller les soupçons ? Granger et Weasley étaient censés être ceux qui connaissaient le plus Harry, étant sa seule famille et pourtant… Pourtant, c'était tout faux.

-Un problème Mr Weasley? Siffla t-il.  
-Aucun Professeur, grogna le garçon entre ses dents.

Satisfait, le Maître des Potions traversa les rangs en jetant des coups d'œil désappointés aux chaudrons. Bien que cela lui écorchait la langue de le dire, il était tout de même soulagé de la présence de Granger qui rehaussait légèrement le niveau de la classe. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule Gryffondor pouvant se vanter d'une telle chose. Du côté de sa maison, Severus ne pouvait être guère plus élogieux. Théodore Nott était le meilleur élève avec Drago. Jonathan se plaçait juste derrière eux mais Severus savait parfaitement que si son neveu le désirait réellement et s'il faisait un petit effort, ses notes pouvaient grimper à une vitesse hallucinante.

Sous le silence oppressant du cachot, Severus retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il était impensable de faire un cours intéressant à ces avortons. Au premier cours de la première année, Severus avait joué sur les mots pour attiser la curiosité des élèves, leur confiant qu'enfermer la mort dans une fiole était tout à fait possible… Dans ce discours, ils n'avaient retenu que les menaces et aucunement les notions qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Heureusement, Poudlard avait accueilli un élève s'intéressant _enfin _réellement aux Potions. Severus avait hâte de faire cours à ce jeune Gabriel qui lui avait confié, dès leur rencontre, son désir de s'orienter en spécialité de Potions après ses ASPICS. Durant les vacances, il lui avait donné quelques cours particuliers mais il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps d'évaluer ses compétences. Cependant, il allait devoir attendre le cours des cinquièmes années de Serdaigle puisque Gabriel avait rejoint cette maison.

-Professeur Snape?

La voix hésitante qui s'éleva dans la salle résonna sourdement. Severus leva rapidement la tête en direction de Granger dont la main était levée. Aussitôt qu'il accorda son attention à la Gryffondor, un vent d'excitation s'éleva dans la classe et des murmures brisèrent le silence quasi religieux qui planait. D'un regard sombre, Severus les réduisit au silence.

De sa place, Jonathan observait discrètement son oncle. Ce dernier était toujours aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumé. En fait, l'adolescent avait compris que les choses se corsaient au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Non pas que sa mère ou les autres adultes l'en informaient mais Jonathan était assez perspicace pour reconnaître certaine situation. À son départ pour la gare King Cross, les tensions entre les différents membres de l'Ordre étaient tout à fait palpables.

Étrangement, Sirius, Remus, Lucius et Severus s'étaient alliés contre Dumbledore. Après tout, ils faisaient tous un peu partie de la famille, pensa ironiquement Jonathan en rajoutant une queue de salamandre à sa potion. Lucius était le meilleur ami de Severus. Remus couchait avec ce dernier et Sirius s'était rabattu sur la sœur de Severus. Au final, ils étaient tous liés et ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de s'allier. Ce qu'ils avaient fait… et contre Dumbledore qui ne cessait d'enchaîner les erreurs, notamment après son plan lâche pour Drago. Les Weasley gardaient un terrain neutre mais la plupart soutenait le Directeur, bien trop aveuglé par son pouvoir pour prendre conscience de son vrai visage.

En gardant un jugement totalement objectif et non obscurci par tous les préjugés, Jonathan reconnaissait à quel point Dumbledore était important dans cette guerre. Il avait la moitié du Ministère près de lui, l'autre soutenant discrètement Voldemort. Il était également le seul que Voldemort craignait. Alors Jonathan savait parfaitement que Dumbledore était indispensable. Toutefois, ses derniers plans pour essayer d'empocher un nouvel atout en la personne de Drago avaient grandement réduit l'estime qu'il portait dans ce vieil homme.

-À quoi tu penses? Demanda Drago en le sortant de ses songes. Ta potion est en train de virer au jaune!

Jonathan sursauta et jeta un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami qui dissimula son sourire moqueur. Jonathan s'empressa d'effectuer quelques tours dans sa substance pour la stabiliser et il jeta un nouveau regard à son Oncle qui avait repris sa place.

Étant le seul à oser lever les yeux de son chaudron pendant une heure de potion, Jonathan fut également le seul à apercevoir la petite note qui apparut sur le bureau de son Oncle. Ce dernier la déplia discrètement et la parcourut du regard, blêmissant légèrement. La curiosité tirailla Jonathan mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui le tracassait.

Celui-ci regarda une dernière fois le bout de parchemin avant de fondre sur Longdubat, abandonnant le papier sur son bureau.

_Réunion au QG. 21h30. Important.  
__L. Malefoy_

**oOo**

Ivan refusa de répondre aux questions qu'Aleksandre lui posait d'une voix pressante. Le psychiatre ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son sourire. Il se contenta d'observer son patient d'un air calme, affichant tout de même ce petit sourire en coin. C'était si facile pour lui de s'amuser, aux dépens de ses patients.

Aleksandre sentait sa patience s'effriter de plus en plus. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il essayait d'en apprendre plus. Durant leur cours d'étude de Moldus, une annonce avait été transmise par les Infirmiers. Tous les élèves de l'école devaient se rendre à seize heures dans le réfectoire pour une grande réunion exceptionnelle. Évidemment, cela avait jeté un vent d'excitation et tout le monde essayait de trouver la raison de ce rassemblement.

Assis sur le sofa habituel, Aleksandre jeta un regard faussement furieux à Ivan. Leur séance quotidienne s'était rallongée puisqu'il avait beaucoup développé ses vacances. Il avait cependant esquivé habilement le déploiement de sa magie une semaine plus tôt qui avait dévasté le bureau de l'adulte face à lui. Et lorsqu'Ivan avait évoqué cette fin de journée où il s'était réfugié dans son armoire lors d'une crise de panique inattendue, Aleksandre avait à nouveau dévié la discussion sur un autre sujet moins périlleux.

Peut-être que s'il boudait assez longtemps, Ivan céderait et répondrait _enfin_ à ses questions?

-Ivaaan! Geignit Aleksandre en sautillant sur son fauteuil. Si tu le dis pas, je fais plein de bêtises!  
-Oh, d'après ce que je t'entends, tu n'as pas besoin de cela pour en faire!

Affichant un air choqué, Aleksandre ouvrit la bouche en grand avant de la refermer d'un coup sec. C'était même pas vrai… Il ne faisait jamais de bêtises! Bon… Ivan n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Jeremy et lui avaient été dans la bibliothèque et changer la place de certains livres, rendant le rangement original incohérent. Oh, et il devait continuer à ignorer que c'était Mike et lui qui avaient mis volontairement de la peinture rouge sur les murs de l'atelier du rez-de-chaussée.

Ivan ricana doucement. Si Aleksandre pensait que ses professeurs ne lui rapportaient pas sa dissipation en cours et que les infirmiers ne lui faisaient pas des sous-entendus pour lui faire comprendre qu'avec ses amis, il avait tendance à tout mettre à sac, il se trompait totalement. Aleksandre n'était pas méchant ou autre avec ses camarades. Loin de là, il avait même tendance à les ignorer. Il était juste turbulent, constamment dissipé et bruyant avec ses amis. C'était parfait, en effet mais pas pendant les cours. Et les infirmiers se plaignaient surtout du fait qu'Aleksandre et ses amis commençaient à défier constamment leur autorité, refusant d'aller se coucher à l'heure donnée ou même de simplement obéir à un ordre. Cela avait commencé avant les vacances de Noël. Cependant, Ivan attendait quelques jours avant d'entamer une mise au point avec lui. Le fait que le garçon se sente libéré avec ses amis était réjouissant mais ce sentiment de liberté ne devait pas prendre trop d'ampleur.

Pourtant, faire de la discipline avec un enfant comme Aleksandre était très difficile. Ivan n'avait qu'à se reporter à la scène racontée par Severus. C'était un parfait exemple. Après avoir eu le courage de frapper un autre garçon, Aleksandre s'était totalement replié sur lui-même et dans la peur. Selon son père, il s'était comparé à un monstre horrible. Frapper quelqu'un devait avoir un grand sens pour Aleksandre, ayant lui-même était sévèrement battu pendant des années. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il risquait encore de faire des « rechutes », de se replonger dans les habitudes morbides de son passé. Cette passe était loin d'être terminée. Ce qui avait surtout dérangé Ivan dans cette histoire, n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il craigne la colère de son père ou se sente coupable d'avoir blessé cet adolescent. C'était surtout qu'entre ses larmes, Aleksandre se persuadait qu'il devait être puni pour cela.

-Tu boudes? S'horrifia faussement Ivan en se levant de son siège. Oh, c'est dommage. Il est l'heure de se rendre au réfectoire. Je préviendrai le directeur, Mr Tylor, que tu ne te sens pas très bien et j…  
-NON! S'écria Aleksandre en bondissant sur ses pieds. C'est une bonne chose ou une pas bonne?  
-Je pense que ça va te plaire, répondit simplement Ivan en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Quelques instants plus tard, Aleksandre salua Ivan lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire. Il rejoignit ses amis. Comme d'habitude, Mike s'était installé dans un coin reculé de la pièce avec Jeremy et Illiana. Tous trois parlaient à voix basse, excités par cette réunion inattendue. Aleksandre se glissa silencieusement à la gauche de Mike et observa la salle bondée.

Aux repas, le réfectoire n'était pas aussi rempli puisque les plus jeunes élèves mangeaient avant eux. Aleksandre sentit son cœur pulser douloureusement avant qu'il ne s'admoneste au calme. Être dans une salle avec autant de monde ne devrait pas l'inquiéter autant. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il écouta d'une oreille discrète les fabulations de ses amis au sujet de cette réunion tout en observant autour de lui. Les professeurs, les infirmiers ainsi que le personnel médical étaient rassemblés sur l'estrade où était placée leur table pour manger. Aleksandre reconnut Ivan dans la foule qui riait avec un autre homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

Le directeur tenait entre ses mains plusieurs parchemins tandis qu'il échangeait quelques mots avec Britany, l'infirmière. Aleksandre et le directeur ne s'étaient parlé une seule fois. L'homme était constamment fourré dans son bureau. Le Ministère de la Magie avait tendance à exiger régulièrement des papiers divers au sujet de l'Hôpital. Le fait qu'il ait la charge d'une centaine d'élèves sorciers malades les inquiétait. Une grande partie de ces élèves était issue d'une famille de Sang-Mêlé, rares étaient les Sangs-Purs. Même s'ils pouvaient représenter un poids pour la société, ses enfants étaient formés pour exercer un métier quelconque à partir de leur seizième ou dix-septième année à l'institut selon leur capacité. Tous les élèves n'étaient malheureusement pas capables de suivre un tel apprentissage.

La voie professionnelle qui attirait le plus d'enfants lorsqu'ils devaient choisir ce qu'ils aimeraient faire de leur vie, toujours de manière encadrée, était les animaux. Ils apprenaient à s'occuper des animaux pour travailler dans une animalerie ou même dans un centre de dressage. La botanique remportait également un petit succès ainsi que les librairies pour enfants. De nombreux employeurs consentaient à embaucher un enfant déficient tant qu'il était capable de parler et de se débrouiller seul. Alors forcément, le Ministère de la Magie n'allait pas laisser échapper les quelques gallions que ces enfants rapportaient.

-Bien, bien, mes enfants, un peu de calme! Réclama le directeur en affichant un large sourire.

Aussitôt, le silence tomba dans le grand réfectoire. Les adultes ricanèrent doucement. Il était si difficile d'obtenir le silence de la part des élèves qu'ils devaient être franchement excités pour obéir aussi rapidement.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous présents, ajouta Mr Tylor. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vos professeurs, vos éducateurs, vos infirmiers et moi-même avons terminé la préparation de la Semaine Découverte.

Dès que Mr Tylor eut fini sa phrase, la salle explosa sous les cris de joie. Tous les enfants hurlaient tandis que les adultes les observaient en souriant. Aleksandre s'enfonça discrètement dans sa chaise, se retenant de se tortiller d'embarras. Qu'est-ce que c'était la Semaine Découverte? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela! À ses côtés, Mike et Jeremy parlaient déjà avec excitation. Illiana s'était tournée vers un groupe de filles non loin d'eux et elles s'étaient mises à discuter également.

Heureusement, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à ignorer ce qu'était la Semaine Découverte en jetant un regard contrit autour de lui. De nombreux enfants se regardaient, confus et déconcertés par cette explosion de joie.

-Oh là, là, doucement!! Pria le directeur en rétablissant le silence. Je sais que vous êtes heureux mais il y a parmi vous, des élèves qui ignorent tout de la Semaine Découverte. Chaque année, l'école organise des voyages.

Aleksandre sentit son cœur tambouriner d'excitation aux premiers mots de Mr Tylor. Des voyages? L'école faisait des voyages? Il n'était pas certain de comprendre mais il espérait que la suite allait lui donner raison. Oh par Merlin, il aimerait tellement partir en voyage. Poudlard ne faisait pas cela mais il était pratiquement certain que Dudley avait fait un voyage d'une semaine au Pays de Galle une année.

Le garçon sursauta en sentant la main de Mike se faufiler doucement dans la sienne. Il quitta des yeux le directeur qui s'était tu à l'élévation de chuchotements pour regarder son petit-ami. Celui-ci lui souriait avec hésitation, les joues légèrement rouges. Aleksandre lui rendit et sursauta, bien malgré lui, lorsque Mike se pencha vers lui.

-J'espère qu'on sera ensemble, lui chuchota ce dernier dans le creux de l'oreille.

Avant d'avoir pu interroger Mike, Jack entreprit de ramener le silence en frappant dans ses mains.

-Les différents voyages sont choisis ainsi que chaque élève qui peut y participer, continua Mr Tylor. N'oubliez pas que vos parents doivent donner leur autorisation… Il y a en tout huit destinations. Cependant, je rappelle que ce n'est pas vous qui choisissez l'endroit où vous allez. À présent, les différents chefs de voyage vont appeler chacun d'entre vous et vous recevrez des informations plus précises.

Mr Tylor fit la place à huit professeurs qui tenaient une liste entre les mains. Aleksandre reconnut le Professeur Stige, Mlle Gutton qui enseignait l'étude des Moldus et la science. Aussitôt, les conversations reprirent bruyamment, chacun émettant des hypothèses sur les différents lieux ou se réjouissant tout simplement de cette nouvelle. Aleksandre affichait un large sourire. Il échangea un regard avec Ivan qui était légèrement en retrait, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Le psychiatre lui adressa un discret clin d'œil. Il n'avait pas eu tort: cette nouvelle était merveilleuse.

C'était tout simplement génial! Un voyage! Avec l'école. Et ses amis! Peu importe l'endroit où il allait… Il avait déjà dis à plusieurs reprises à Ivan qu'il adorerait voyager et découvrir de nouveaux endroits. Toutefois, il espérait que la liste établie par les adultes ne le séparerait pas de ses amis. Et il espérait également que son père ne refuserait pas qu'il fasse ce voyage. À cette pensée, un bloc de pierre énorme se logea au creux de son estomac. Et si son père refusait pour une quelconque raison qu'il participe à cette Semaine Découverte ?

Dix minutes plus tard, Aleksandre, Mike et Jeremy étaient de nouveau assis mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient installés à leur place dans la salle de Potion. Face au tableau se tenait le Professeur Stige mais également Mrs Stendal, leur professeur de Botanique. Il avait aussi Ivan, le Psychomage de Jeremy et le psychiatre de Mike. Une autre femme était près d'eux mais Aleksandre ne la reconnaissait pas.

-Maintenant, il nous faut du silence les enfants! Pria le Professeur Stendal en souriant chaleureusement. Sinon, vous ne saurez rien de l'endroit choisi pour vous!  
-Parfait! S'extasia Stige lorsque le silence fut revenu. Cette année, vous allez avoir la chance de camper pendant six jours dans la Forêt de Dean.

* * *

_Les pauvres accompagnateurs qui vont amener ces enfants en voyage ^^ Forcément, une telle décision peut paraître étrange étant donné le contexte actuel mais vous aurez plus d'explications dans les prochains chapitres!  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et à mercredi prochain =)_


	60. LX: Fenrir Greyback et Bellatrix

_Ce chapitre est posté un jour plus tôt puisque demain, je pars en Pologne pour une journée -visite d'Auswitch- donc je pense que vous préferez avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui plutôt que jeudi, non ?^^ Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à ma bêta également!  
Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre LX: Fenrir Greyback et Bellatrix Lestrange.**

-Papa, tu m'écoutes pas!!

Un instant, Severus se demanda qui était le père et le fils. Il avait l'impression de se faire gronder par Aleksandre comme s'il avait dix ans. Toutefois, le Maître des Potions afficha simplement un sourire doux, bien qu'un peu crispé, à son fils qui le fixait d'un air grognon.

Le garçon était assis en tailleur dans un fauteuil. Ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine dans une piètre tentative d'imiter son père et il toisait ce dernier d'un regard inquisiteur, lui reprochant clairement son manque d'attention. Face à lui, il y avait un parchemin pratiquement vierge qui attendait d'être rempli ainsi qu'un livre de Sortilège mais Aleksandre ne paraissait pas vraiment enjoué à l'idée d'étudier en ce samedi matin.

-Je disais donc, reprit-il pompeusement, qu'on allait camper dans une plaine et que…

Prenant sur lui, Severus hocha distraitement la tête. La veille, lorsqu'il était venu chercher Aleksandre à l'école, il avait été très satisfait de l'entendre parler avec tant de ravissement de ce voyage scolaire qui se préparait. Même pas vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Severus ressentait le désir presque incontrôlable de lui jeter un sortilège de silence. Chaque fois que cette idée faisait un chemin jusqu'à son esprit, Severus se reprenait en se fustigeant silencieusement. Il serait bien stupide de réduire Aleksandre au silence… quoique…

À présent, le Maître des Potions connaissait parfaitement les moindres détails communiqués aux élèves pour ce voyage. À vrai dire, le Dr Petrovitch l'avait déjà interrogé sur la participation du garçon à ce séjour durant les vacances de Noël. Les adultes ne prenaient pas le risque d'informer les élèves d'une possible sortie si les parents comptaient s'y opposer. Cela faisait donc plusieurs semaines que Severus connaissait le projet de l'Hôpital Tarkovski. Il avait donc également connaissance de certaines informations. Alors le piaillement incessant d'Aleksandre lui paraissait beaucoup plus agaçant.

-Peut-être qu'on verra des ours! Ça serait bien! Rêva Aleksandre.  
-Hum, grogna Severus en inscrivant un Troll sur une copie d'un Poufsouffle.

Aleksandre eut un large sourire. Voir un ours serait merveilleux! Oh là, là, il était tellement pressé que cette Semaine Découverte arrive pour qu'il puisse vivre une expérience inoubliable. Le Professeur Stige était l'organisateur du voyage. Aleksandre s'avoua un peu déçu que ce soit son Professeur de Potions qui allait venir avec eux mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir heureux.

Il y avait Mrs Stendal qui enseignait la Botanique. Mr Milton, le psychomage de Jeremy, et Mr Heyday, le psychiatre de Mike, les accompagnaient également. Mrs Bronte faisait aussi partie du voyage. Forcément, Ivan venait avec eux.

Les adultes étaient les psychomages et psychiatres des élèves faisant partie du groupe d'Aleksandre. Ils étaient environ une vingtaine à partir en direction de la Forêt de Dean pour six jours. Ils allaient vraiment camper! Aleksandre était si excité à l'idée de dormir dans une tente, dans la nature. Mike, Jeremy et lui s'étaient déjà imaginé tant de choses à propos de ce voyage! Ils comptaient bien rester les trois.

Cette pensée serra soudainement le cœur du garçon qui baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. Illiana ne partait pas avec eux. Ivan lui avait expliqué que la psychomage de son amie participait à un autre voyage, plus près de l'Hôpital. Illiana faisait toujours tout avec eux alors forcément, son absence avait largement refroidi leur impatience. Ivan avait ajouté que la différence mentale entre Illiana et Mike, Jeremy et lui posait un problème pour l'organisation de ce voyage.

-Tu ne veux pas essayer d'avancer un peu dans tes devoirs? Demanda soudainement Severus, le tirant de ses songes. Tu seras tranquille demain si tu le fais maintenant.  
-J'ai pas envie, geignit Aleksandre en détourant le regard.  
-Fais comme tu veux mais tu seras obligé de le faire dans tous les cas.

Aleksandre fit une grimace éloquente à son père mais ce dernier haussa simplement un sourcil avant de retourner à ses copies. Le garçon jeta un regard désappointé à sa propre feuille. Il avait seulement marqué le titre en essayant d'être le plus soigneux possible: '_Le sortilège de mutisme'_. Le Professeur Keynes posait trois questions sur ce sortilège mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de travailler.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit doucement. D'un même mouvement, Severus et Aleksandre se tournèrent vers l'intrus. Cependant, leur réaction fut aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. Tandis que Severus laissait un sourire furtif glisser sur son visage, Aleksandre se renferma complètement et jeta un regard meurtrier à Remus. Ce dernier eut même le courage de lancer un large sourire à l'enfant.

Remus essayait désespérément de ne pas être trop présent auprès de Severus durant les week-ends pour ne pas déranger Aleksandre. Forcément, leur toute nouvelle vie de couple avait une tournure étrange à laquelle Remus ne s'attendait pas mais chaque instant intime partagé avec Severus était précieux. Remus tentait même d'être le plus sympathique possible avec le garçon. Mais tous ses efforts étaient vains. Aleksandre continuait de l'éviter, l'ignorer ou de le fusiller du regard dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Les deux adultes se penchèrent l'un envers l'autre et Aleksandre fut près à bondir du fauteuil au cas où Remus viendrait à poser ses lèvres sur celles de son père. Toutefois, le Loup-garou ne fit rien d'aussi répugnant. En fait, il se contenta de murmurer d'une voix grave, apparemment d'un sujet guère joyeux puisque les sourcils de son père se fronçaient petit à petit.

Surveillant les deux hommes du coin de l'œil et plus du tout décidé à quitter le bureau de son père, Aleksandre attrapa le carnet que Jonathan lui avait offert à Noël. C'était une sorte de journal intime avec une reliure en cuir mais ce petit cahier avait la capacité d'être un messager entre lui et Jonathan. C'était comme s'ils s'envoyaient du courrier mais en beaucoup plus rapide!!

_Jonathan? _écrivit Aleksandre d'une écriture un peu brouillonne. _Tu es là?_

Se dissimulant derrière son carnet, Aleksandre garda les yeux rivés sur Remus et son père. Ce dernier examinait d'un bref coup d'œil quelques parchemins jaunis tandis que Remus versait un peu de sucré dans une tasse de café. Aleksandre grimaça lorsque l'homme tendit cette tasse à Severus qui l'accepta en souriant doucement. Beurk. Double beurk en fait… c'était _horrible. _La sensation de chaleur qui se dégagea soudainement du journal le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

_Ouais. Avec Drago. _L'écriture de Jonathan était beaucoup plus soignée que la sienne._ Et Gabriel. Ça va?_

_Oui. Et toi? Et les autres aussi? Papa fait des bisous à Remus. C'est moche._

Bon. Peut-être qu'il exagérait _un peu _la situation. Remus était même loin de se faire embrasser par son père mais les voir si proches l'énervait tellement! Aleksandre détourna les yeux. En réalité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi frustré de savoir que son père était si proche de quelqu'un. Après tout, il était très proche de Jonathan et Elena. Et également des Malefoy! Alors pourquoi pas de Remus. En étant honnête avec lui-même, Aleksandre pouvait difficilement dire que Remus n'était pas gentil.

Ivan avait essayé d'évoquer le sujet en douceur mais Aleksandre s'était immédiatement refermé sur lui-même. Non, il n'en voulait plus à son père. C'était de la faute de Remus si une telle chose arrivait! Son père n'y était pour rien! Et de toute manière, Aleksandre savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de faire la tête à son père. Il l'avait dit à Ivan et l'homme avait étrangement soufflé de soulagement à cette confession.

_Nous ça va. On vient de terminer nos devoirs à la bibliothèque. Drago te propose de verser un peu de thé chaud sur Remus. Ça devrait les séparer. _

Un grand sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aleksandre à cette proposition. D'accord, ce n'était pas sympathique mais il ne voulait pas être gentil avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas! Et il n'aimait _pas_ Remus! Alors renverser un peu de thé bouillant sur le Loup-garou ne le dérangeait pas! À vrai dire, c'était assez marrant à imaginer. Aleksandre releva la tête vers les deux hommes et tendit légèrement l'oreille.

-Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit Remus, les sourcils froncés. Cette histoire inquiète Albus.  
-Forcément, lorsqu'il s'agit de Poudlard, notre sacro-saint directeur remue ciel et terre, siffla narquoisement Severus avant de regarder Remus avec douceur. Ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Nous en parlerons ce soir à la réunion.

Remus hocha la tête avec soulagement. Le principal sujet des dernières réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix concernait Poudlard et la nouvelle ambition de Voldemort. Lucius avait ramené l'information que le Seigneur des Ténèbres désirait de plus en plus s'emparer du Château pour le détruire et ainsi mettre en ruine l'unique endroit où la population pouvait être en réelle sécurité. Le Ministère était de plus en plus difficile à infiltrer depuis que le retour de Voldemort était confirmé dans le monde entier alors l'homme se tournait vers Poudlard, espérant ainsi affaiblir la société.

_Papa se fâcherait… _supposa Aleksandre en détournant le regard.

_Comment ça se fait que tu es près d'eux?_ Interrogea Jonathan de sa jolie écriture.

_Je dois faire mes devoirs avec papa. J'ai pas envie. C'est sur le sortilège de mutisme. Je dois dire ce qu'il fait et comment. Pis quand on l'utilise._

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Aleksandre recopiait consciencieusement le devoir que Jonathan venait d'écrire dans leur carnet de correspondance. Sous les conseils de Jonathan, il faisait cela très discrètement pour que son père ne le voie pas. Bon, le garçon ignorait pourquoi il devait dissimuler le fait que son cousin l'aide pour faire ses devoirs mais il préférait suivre ses conseils. C'était peut-être parce que Jonathan avait fait un peu plus que l'aider… il avait fait entièrement son devoir. Aleksandre écrivait mot pour mot chaque information donnée par son cousin mais également par Drago et Gabriel.

**oOo **

Le lendemain après-midi, Severus songea un instant à crier sur Aleksandre. Toutefois, le Maître des Potions sut conserver son calme. Il n'avait aucune envie de déclencher une crise de panique chez son fils parce qu'il élevait la voix contre lui. Cependant, le garçon se montrait étrangement insupportable et capricieux. Un comportement bien loin de ce à quoi il l'avait habitué.

À vrai dire, Aleksandre prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui et c'était vraiment agréable à regarder comparé à ses débuts au mois d'août. Toutefois, en prenant confiance en lui et en son entourage, Aleksandre semblait de moins en moins craindre de désobéir à Severus. Et cela n'était pas pour plaire à ce dernier qui appréciait plus que tout l'ordre et le calme. En réalité, Severus n'était pas tant énervé que cela après son fils. Il était juste agacé par les jeux dangereux qu'il trouvait pour s'occuper.

Le premier caprice de la journée avait été de le supplier pour qu'il l'accompagne au Manoir Malefoy. Déstabilisé par ce comportement inhabituel, Severus n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de céder. Après tout, cela ne dérangerait pas Lucius qu'Aleksandre soit présent l'après-midi qu'ils devaient consacrer à des recherches pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Forcément, les deux traîtres n'avaient pas l'intention de lui donner des résultats satisfaisants mais ils devaient égaliser leurs travaux pour qu'ils satisfassent dans la mesure du possible le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Aleksandre, ne saute pas sur ce canapé! Répéta sèchement Severus pour la troisième fois. Tu risques de tomber!

Le garçon cessa de rebondir sur le luxueux canapé en cuir du salon principal de Lucius. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le siège en soupirant. Il s'ennuyait à présent que son père lui avait interdit de quitter le salon. Un des nombreux elfes de maison de Lucius l'avait ramené dans l'immense pièce après qu'il ait pénétré dans une des salles interdites par le Maître de maison. Aleksandre soutint le regard de son père pendant plusieurs secondes puis il détourna les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Il n'aimait pas lorsque son père affichait un visage aussi sérieux. C'était vraiment… troublant. Severus ne le regardait _jamais_ ainsi.

Aleksandre tendit le bras et attrapa son livre de conte sorcier offert par Lucius et Narcissa à Noël et l'ouvrit. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes qui travaillaient en parlant à voix basse. Narcissa était absente. Elle avait été invitée à une après-midi mondaine et elle n'avait pu refuser. Aleksandre n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Si lui n'avait pas envie de jouer avec quelqu'un, il le lui disait clairement. Mais Aleksandre savait parfaitement que les adultes étaient parfois si compliqués!

S'il avait autant désiré venir avec son père, il y avait une bonne raison. Remus était venu vers lui, un large sourire stupide sur le visage et lui avait proposé une partie d'échec. Aleksandre avait immédiatement refusé même si Sirius avait tenté de le faire changer d'avis en vain. Le fugitif soupirait de dépit à chaque fois qu'Aleksandre grognait lorsque le nom de Remus était prononcé. En réalité, Sirius était désolé pour son ami mais il craignait également qu'une situation semblable n'arrive lorsque sa relation avec Elena ne s'officialise: comment Jonathan allait réagir?

-Papa, je peux avoir à boire? Demanda timidement Aleksandre.  
-Majestic! Un verre de jus de raisin pour Aleksandre! Commanda Lucius en s'adressant dans le vide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand verre de jus de raisin apparut sur la table basse en verre. Aleksandre adressa un grand sourire à son Parrain en le prenant. Il adorait le jus de raisin depuis qu'il en avait bu à l'école. C'était moins âcre que le jus de citrouille habituellement servi. Évidemment, Aleksandre appréciait beaucoup la Bieraubeure même s'il était très rare qu'il en boive.

Il observa son père. L'homme était penché sur un énorme bouquin ancien. La reliure en cuir était abîmée par l'usure. Toutefois, Aleksandre contemplait toujours ces vieux grimoires avec une certaine fascination. Ils étaient pour la plupart lourds, épais et l'écriture à la main était sublime. Le livre était si vieux que la machine à écrire des Sorciers n'existait toujours pas et il avait été rédigé à la main. Le garçon rêvait d'être capable un jour d'écrire aussi soigneusement. Ce qu'il appréciait dans un vieux livre était aussi l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Une odeur qui lui piquait le nez, lui rappelant une certaine forme d'antiquité mais également de noblesse. C'était vraiment étrange.

Et son père passait un long doigt sur une des lignes du texte. Aleksandre ignorait sur quoi Lucius et lui travaillaient. En réalité, il s'en fichait un peu. Il était même un peu fâché que son père soit contraint de travailler au lieu de passer la journée avec lui. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Après tout, son père préférerait sûrement jouer avec lui plutôt que de plonger son nez pendant des heures dans des vieux bouquins. Mais c'était tout de même frustrant de le voir étudier!

Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent soudainement dans un fracas assourdissant. Une femme vêtue d'une robe en soie violette apparut, accompagné par un homme à l'allure bestiale. Aleksandre sursauta par leur brusque arrivée et manqua de faire tomber son verre sur le tapis blanc de Lucius. Celui-ci s'était levé d'un bond, la baguette fermement serrée dans sa main. Tout comme Severus.

-Bonjour Lucius, susurra une femme, d'une voix soyeuse.  
-Bellatrix, répondit celui-ci d'une voix beaucoup plus grinçante.

Severus se tendit. Il fixa la belle-sœur de son meilleur ami alors que sa respiration s'accélérait rapidement. Le Maître des Potions tourna discrètement la tête vers Aleksandre qui était bouche-bée, ses mains tremblant légèrement de crainte après le bruit assourdissant des portes tapant contre les murs. Qu'est-ce que cette peste faisait ici? Accompagnée de Greyback? Mince, cette visite était tout à fait inattendue! Il n'aurait jamais dû emmener Aleksandre!

Merde, quel père était-il? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi plus de deux minutes avant d'accepter de l'emmener ? Mais le Manoir Malefoy était tellement rarement visité par les Mangemorts que Severus, et même Lucius, s'était laissé convaincre par les yeux brillants de l'enfant. La chance était-elle si peu présente avec eux? Severus sentait son cœur tambouriner bruyamment contre sa poitrine et ses mains étaient devenues moites. Il n'était question que de quelques secondes avant qu'un des deux Mangemorts remarquent la présence d'Aleksandre qui était légèrement recroquevillé sur le canapé.

Aleksandre avait les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui se tenait derrière la femme. Il sentit un frisson d'effroi le parcourir. L'homme était immense et il était si large! Il se sentit ridiculement petit par rapport à lui. La robe noire qu'il portait paraissait sur le point de se fendre tant elle lui collait à la poitrine. De sa place pourtant éloignée, il voyait les attaches en argent de la robe s'étirer dangereusement. L'enfant leva la tête vers le visage de l'homme et ce ne fut plus un frisson qui le traversa mais un véritable tremblement de crainte. Ses yeux étaient jaunes et plissés. Mais surtout, fixés sur lui. Sa bouche où l'on pouvait apercevoir des dents pointues se tordait en un sourire affreux.

-Où est Cissa? Demanda soudainement la femme en contemplant d'un air dégoûté Severus. J'ai envoyé un message dans ton bureau.  
-Comme tu le vois, je n'y suis pas, rétorqua sèchement Lucius. Cissa n'est pas là. Au revoir.

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche, offusquée par la réplique de Lucius mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Un sourire étira ses lèvres puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui affichait un air impassible.

-Mais que vois-je? S'écria-t-elle en contournant la large table où les deux hommes travaillaient. Tu vois cela Fenrir?

L'homme poussa un grognement guttural, les yeux rivés sur Aleksandre. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de se venger de Snape… c'était une occasion inespérée de pouvoir mettre un visage sur le fils de Snape. Cette sale pourriture qui lui avait causé tant de problèmes dans le passé. Severus Snape était bien plus redoutable qu'il ne le laissait paraître et Fenrir s'était bêtement fait avoir par l'homme qui avait tout fait pour faire échouer une majeure partie de ses missions. Leur haine réciproque dépassait les normes de la raison.

Attaquer l'enfant lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis qu'il avait appris par mégarde que son ennemi avait un gosse. Toutefois, Greyback ignorait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout de l'enfant. Son âge, son visage. Mais maintenant, le Loup-garou massif avait beaucoup plus de renseignements. S'il lui était impossible d'attaquer le gosse ce jour là parce que Snape était présent, Greyback était bien loin d'abandonner.

Enfoncé dans le canapé, Aleksandre regarda avec inquiétude la femme s'approcher de lui en adoptant une démarche étrange. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et Aleksandre lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de l'Ordre du Phénix avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais vu au Manoir, en dehors d'Ivan évidemment. Et de sa place, Severus espérait vraiment qu'il se souvenait de cette règle. Si le garçon laissait même sous-entendre qu'il était un traître, aucun des deux ne pourraient quitter ce Manoir.

-Bonjour mon petit, susurra doucement Bellatrix en venant s'asseoir juste à côté d'Aleksandre, le frôlant légèrement.  
-Bonjour Madame, bégaya Aleksandre en frissonnant.

Ses grands yeux verts et noirs ne cessaient de se tourner vers Greyback. Il était bien trop terrifié par le regard haineux que l'homme posait sur lui pour prêter attention à autre chose. Aleksandre était certain qu'une aura de haine entourait cet homme massif lorsqu'il le regardait. L'impression de faire face à l'Oncle Vernon le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'était pas rare que son Oncle le regarde avec le même dégoût dans les yeux, la même rage insensée.

De son côté, Lucius s'agita discrètement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui était figé, le souffle court. Bella avait les pleins pouvoirs. Certes, cela n'avait jamais été prononcé à voix haute mais tous les Mangemorts savaient que la provoquer était une chose très dangereuse. Elle n'avait qu'à en toucher un mot au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que l'imprudent se fasse punir. Et Lucius avait le pressentiment que Bellatrix désirait parler avec Aleksandre. Si lui ou Severus s'y opposaient en prétextant que ce dernier doive ramener son fils au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, il suffirait de deux minutes pour que Bella les traîne, avec Aleksandre forcément, auprès du Maître.

-Ne m'appelle pas Madame, mon petit. Bellatrix ira très bien. Je suis encore très jeune, répliqua Bellatrix en ignorant le reniflement dédaigneux de Severus derrière elle. Il me semble que tu t'appelles Aleksandre. Et Severus est ton père?  
-Oui Mad… Bellatrix, répondit timidement le garçon.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, cette Bellatrix ne l'effrayait pas tant que cela. Elle portait une longue robe très jolie, dans le même style que celles que Narcissa portaient pratiquement chaque jours. Il était rare que Narcissa mette un pantalon. L'homme que Bellatrix avait appelé Fenrir était bien plus terrifiant. Et, elle était plutôt jolie même si Aleksandre trouvait qu'elle était trop maquillée. Parfois, Illiana tentait de se maquiller mais il trouvait cela pas très joli.

Toutefois, il était bien inconscient de _qui_ était Bellatrix. Dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas aussi calme en étant si près d'elle. Severus se racla la gorge, reprenant peu à peu contenance. Le Maître des Potions avait fait le même cheminement que Lucius: contrarier Bellatrix était très dangereux. Mais il n'était pas rassuré de savoir son fils si près de la Mangemort mais aussi de Greyback. Celui-ci fixait Aleks d'un air bestial depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas ici? Interrogea Bellatrix, ses yeux légèrement voilés par la folie détaillant soigneusement l'enfant près d'elle. Le Manoir de Lucius n'est pas très amusant. Tout comme lui.  
-Un peu, chuchota Aleksandre en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.  
-Nous allions rentrer, intervint sèchement Severus en faisant un pas vers l'avant.

Mais Bellatrix le fusilla du regard, le dissuadant de faire le moindre mouvement. Severus serra les dents, sa mâchoire se contractant dangereusement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de répliquer et risquer de mettre la en colère. Non pas qu'il avait peur pour lui ou de la colère de Voldemort -l'homme n'était jamais satisfait- mais il était plutôt inquiet pour son fils. Il ne voulait pas risquer une rencontre entre Aleksandre et Voldemort. Il frissonna simplement à cette idée. Il n'oubliait pas qu'Aleksandre cachait Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Aleksandre sursauta lorsqu'une main fine et manucurée l'obligea à soulever la tête. Ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans ceux de Bellatrix jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard, son menton toujours emprisonné dans sa poigne fine. Ses joues s'embrasèrent violemment lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la poitrine de Bellatrix qui sortait outrageusement de sa robe moulante. Il releva brusquement la tête, les joues toujours aussi brûlantes. Malgré lui, ses yeux louchèrent sur le décolleté sous son nez qui semblait le narguer. Il trouvait cela affreusement dégoûtant!

-Et bien, Sirius ne s'occupe pas de toi?

Un affreux sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Bellatrix, comme si elle riait d'une blague absolument hilarante. Aleksandre lui lança un regard perdu, la mine confuse. Elle connaissait Sirius? Comment le connaissait-elle? Il ne quittait jamais le Manoir, étant un fugitif activement recherché à travers le monde sorcier. Aleksandre prit la décision d'informer Elena que Sirius connaissait Bellatrix dès qu'il rentrerait au Manoir. Si Sirius connaissait d'autres femmes, sa tante était en droit de le savoir! Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il croisa le regard impassible de son père par dessus l'épaule de Bellatrix. Ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête, si discrètement qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

-Je suis avec papa, répondit Aleksandre en jetant un regard craintif à Fenrir qui venait de pousser un grognement.  
-Papa, se moqua Bellatrix. C'est touchant.  
-Que veux-tu Bella? Interrogea Lucius en adoptant un ton serein. Je dirais à Cissa que tu es passé. Avec Fenrir.  
-Tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir un second enfant pour rattraper la calamité qu'est Drago? Demanda soudainement Bellatrix en se tournant vers son beau-frère.  
-Et toi, tu ne veux toujours pas te faire engrosser? Il paraît que Rodolphus en a marre! Cracha immédiatement l'aristocrate sans réussir à se retenir.

Lucius sentit ses membres se mettre soudainement à trembler par la rage incontrôlable qui s'infiltra dans ses veines. Premièrement parce que Bellatrix faisait référence à cette horrible soirée où Drago avait rencontré Voldemort. Deuxièmement, il avait déjà un _deuxième _enfant! Bellatrix l'ignorait mais il avait un deuxième enfant!! Il n'était pas le père d'un enfant unique. Non, il avait un fils aîné de presque seize ans et un enfant qui, à jamais, avait trois ans.

La colère qui déforma les traits de Bellatrix la rendit si effrayante qu'Aleksandre sursauta et dans un vieux réflexe, il recula vivement au fond du fauteuil. Toutefois, la femme redevint sereine en une demi-seconde. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, l'air pensive. Malgré elle, cet enfant l'intriguait. Le simple fait que Severus ait un enfant était étonnant mais le voir lui donnait une existence réelle. Le Maître était contrarié par la venue de ce gosse.

Il prenait trop de temps à Severus. Dumbledore insistait pour que le Maître des Potions tienne son rôle de père auprès de l'enfant retardé. Severus ne pouvait refuser pour conserver sa couverture mais même en sachant cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en était fâché. Grappiller quelques informations à l'enfant pourrait satisfaire Voldemort.

-Il semblerait même que tu es malade, ajouta Bellatrix. L'école n'est pas trop dure pour toi? Il paraît que c'est Lupin qui s'occupe de cela, non?  
-Bah non, répondit Aleksandre, confus sans remarquer l'effroi qui s'installa sur le visage de son père. Je suis à l'école. C'est pas Remus qui fait l'école!!  
-Étonnant! Lâcha Greyback.

Les yeux jaunes de Greyback brillèrent dangereusement et il s'approcha d'un pas, faisant frissonner Aleksandre qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Une école? Une école était beaucoup plus accessible pour lui. Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre était infranchissable. Le sortilège de Fidélitas empêchait quiconque de savoir où il se trouvait. Alors Fenrir savait qu'il avait peu de chance de revoir un jour le fils de Snape mais à présent, il savait qu'il était scolarisé. Un frisson d'excitation le traversa et le Loup-garou sentit l'animal en lui rugir.

Retenant difficilement un gémissement de plaisir en pensant combien il serait agréable de planter ses crocs dans la chair juteuse du garçon, Fenrir tourna ses deux yeux jaunes vers Snape. Il était figé. Livide. Fenrir passa sa langue râpe sur sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant doucement rouler sur ses canines jaunies. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de peur s'échapper d'Aleksandre Snape. C'était jouissif.

Bellatrix laissa un sourire immense fendre son visage et elle se tourna vers Severus. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. L'excitation s'était emparée d'elle à l'idée de ce que cette information allait lui rapporter auprès du Maître. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que le gamin soit dans une école au lieu du Quartier Général de l'Ordre qui allait apporter des ennuis à Severus. Non, c'était simplement le fait qu'il avait menti. Il avait menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui assurant que c'était Lupin et la mère Weasley qui étaient chargés de l'éducation de ce garçon.

-Je pense que vous devriez partir, conseilla froidement Lucius en lançant un regard insistant à Severus. Narcissa ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Je doute qu'elle soit heureuse de retrouver un salon bondé.  
-Tu as raison, déclara Bella en se levant. Je reviendrais. Au revoir mon petit. Nous nous reverrons un jour, j'en suis certaine. Severus… à _très_ vite.

Le Maître des Potions resta silencieux. Il lança un regard meurtrier à Greyback. Ni lui ni Bellatrix ne paraissaient pressés de quitter le Manoir. Il avança rapidement vers Aleksandre qui était figé, ses mains jouant nerveusement. Sans aucune douceur, il l'attrapa rudement par le bras et le fit se lever. Aleksandre poussa un gémissement de douleur qui fit rire doucement Bellatrix. Severus salua d'un signe de la tête Lucius qui resta de marbre. Puis il se hâta de quitter la pièce, sentant un frisson le parcourir en frôlant Greyback. L'éclat de rire de Bella retentit dans le couloir. Il traîna son fils à travers les couloirs du Manoir.

Marchant précipitamment aux côtés de son père, Aleksandre sentait ses yeux brûler. Il ne protesta pas face à la poigne franchement rude de son père autour de son bras. Il avait fait une bêtise. L'ambiance déjà tendue était devenue suffocante au moment où il avait assuré que ce n'était pas Remus qui lui faisait cours. Encore heureux…

L'air frais de ce début du mois de janvier frappa son visage. Il frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil à ses lacets défaits. Il avait à peine pris le temps d'enfiler ses baskets et sa veste n'était même pas fermée. Le froid s'infiltra dans ses membres mais il n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot. Son père était furieux. Ses sourcils déjà si souvent froncés l'étaient d'une manière très effrayante.

-Accroche-toi à moi, ordonna Severus une fois le haut portail du Manoir passé.  
-Papa, murmura Aleksandre en reculant de deux petits pas.

Severus faillit le réprimander, lui dire qu'ils devaient partir d'ici avant que Bellatrix n'appelle Voldemort ou fasse une de ses choses malsaines mais il tomba sur son regard apeuré et rempli de larmes. La colère bouillonnait malgré lui dans son corps. Severus était furieux après lui-même pour avoir eu l'inconscience d'amener Aleksandre au Manoir, pensant que c'était sans risque. Il était également furieux contre Aleksandre d'avoir fait une telle gaffe auprès de Greyback et Bellatrix, les deux Mangemorts qu'il haïssait par dessus tout. Haine qui était par ailleurs réciproque.

Toutefois, Aleksandre était effrayé. Par lui. Severus lâcha soudainement son fils comme s'il venait de se brûler à son contact. Il sursauta en remarquant la grimace de douleur qui traversa les traits de son visage. Severus soupira et jeta un regard au jardin du Manoir pour s'assurer que les deux Mangemorts étaient toujours à l'intérieur de la demeure. Ensuite, il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Aleksandre et lui fit un doux sourire.

-On rentre à la maison, d'accord? Chuchota t-il doucement. Tout va bien.  
-Je suis désolé, répondit Aleksandre en baissant les yeux sur le sol caillouté.

Severus s'approcha de lui et ignora le mouvement de recul instinctif que fit celui-ci, bien que son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il passa ses deux bras autour de la taille du garçon et le souleva, l'attirant contre sa poitrine. Severus posa sa main sur sa tête pour l'inciter à la caler au creux de son épaule et il disparut dans un _Pop_ à peine audible.

_*Alors?_


	61. LXI: L'impatience

**Chapitre LXI: L'impatience.**

-Il était tellement furieux après moi.

Ivan soupira intérieurement en observant la position dans laquelle se trouvait Aleksandre. Son patient avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine, entouré ses bras autour et il avait enfoui sa tête au milieu. De sa place, Ivan apercevait les tremblements de ses membres, notamment ses bras. Lorsque l'adolescent prenait cette position, cela dénotait toujours de la crainte et une forte inquiétude.

Plus le temps avançait, plus Ivan trouvait que la relation entre Severus et son fils se complexifiaient. Cette histoire d'amant n'était toujours pas résolue. L'adolescent refusait d'en entendre parler. Évoquer seulement Remus Lupin le braquait: soit il refusait de prononcer un seul mot, soit il disait qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de _celui-là_. Severus essayait tant bien que mal de le rassurer, de lui promettre que Remus ne prendrait jamais sa place mais le garçon était buté. Ivan soupçonnait que derrière ce comportement têtu se trouve une certaine fierté mal placée. Il avait rejeté violemment Remus. L'accepter signifiait, pour lui, perdre.

Et en plus de cela, Aleksandre était à présent convaincu que Severus était fâché après lui. Le Maître des Potions lui avait brièvement raconté le week-end, et donc sa rencontre avec deux des Mangemorts les plus dangereux. Ivan en avait été horrifié. Comment ne pas l'être? Mais il était soulagé que rien ne soit arrivé à son patient ou au père de celui-ci. Toutefois, Aleksandre avait annoncé à ces Mangemorts qu'il était scolarisé dans une école alors qu'il était censé étudier auprès de Mrs Weasley et Remus Lupin. Cette révélation mettait directement en avant le fait que Severus avait dissimulé quelque chose au Seigneur des Ténèbres et Ivan n'osait imaginer les conséquences qu'une telle action pouvait avoir.

Alors Aleksandre était persuadé que son père était en colère.

-Il t'a bien dit qu'il n'était pas fâché contre toi, non? Demanda Ivan en griffonnant une nouvelle note dans le carnet réservé à ce patient. Pourquoi es-tu aussi certain du contraire?  
-Papa était distant! Répondit-il violemment en lui jetant un regard furibond, levant à peine la tête de ses genoux. Je le sais! Je l'ai senti.  
-N'as-tu pas pensé qu'il était en colère après quelqu'un d'autre?

Les yeux dans le vague, Aleksandre haussa les épaules, perplexe. Bien sûr que non. Son père ne pouvait être furieux qu'après lui. Il était le seul à avoir révélé quelque chose de secret à des Mangemorts, et donc à Voldemort. Ce n'était pas _totalement _de sa faute aussi! Comment pouvait-il savoir que les Mangemorts ignoraient qu'il était scolarisé à l'école Tarkovski? Et c'était quoi le problème à ça? Il n'avait pas le droit d'être à l'école comme tous les enfants? Sinon, ça mettait en colère Voldemort? C'était d'une stupidité!

-Severus m'a expliqué le déroulement entier de ce week-end, reprit Ivan d'une voix douce. Ce que vous avez fait samedi puis dimanche. Il n'est pas en colère contre toi Aleksandre. Mais contre lui-même.  
-Mais… mais… pourquoi? Bégaya le garçon. Il a rien fait.  
-Les deux personnes que tu as rencontrées au Manoir de Mr Malefoy sont très dangereuses. Severus est fâché après lui parce qu'il t'a amené au Manoir alors qu'il savait que des personnes aussi dangereuses pouvaient y venir.

Le psychiatre observa comment Aleksandre réagit. Le garçon s'était redressé, le fixant d'un air hébété. Ses yeux vides semblèrent reprendre un peu de vie même si son visage était encore très pâle. Ivan le soupçonnait de n'avoir que très peu dormi durant la nuit dernière. Il était même persuadé qu'il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit pendant des heures à se demander si Severus était vraiment contrarié.

C'était vraiment un problème. Ivan ne s'était jamais douté que Severus poserait un jour problème dans la guérison d'Aleksandre. Il avait pris une importance démesurée aux yeux du garçon. Et il était incapable de se construire sans tout référer à son père. Cette attitude le bloquait définitivement dans l'enfance. Seuls les enfants avaient besoin de l'assentiment de leur père pour faire quelque chose. Aleksandre ne vivait qu'à travers Severus. Si il avait le malheur de voir que celui-ci était inquiet, irrité, angoissé, malheureux, il sentait ses émotions s'infiltrer en lui. Ivan ignorait comment le détacher de Severus.

Évidemment, le psychiatre ne demandait pas à Aleksandre de ne plus aimer son père ou autre stupidité de ce genre. Il souhaitait simplement que le garçon vive à travers lui-même et non plus pour satisfaire ou s'adapter à son père. De toute manière, Ivan avait depuis longtemps remarqué son changement de comportement lorsque Severus était absent. Près de son père, il avait huit ans. Peut-être neuf. Alors que durant la semaine loin de lui, il en avait clairement dix. Parfois onze même si c'était encore très rare.

-J'ai eu peur que papa me déteste, souffla Aleksandre d'une voix timide.

Le soulagement qu'Aleksandre ressentait déferla à l'intérieur de lui-même comme des vagues. Il frissonna alors que ses yeux noirs s'embuaient par l'émotion. Le gamin était pressé d'envoyer une lettre à son père pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Oh par Merlin, il avait tellement peur qu'un jour l'adulte cesse de l'aimer suite à une de ses bêtises. À présent, il était rassuré. Son corps s'était détendu et il se sentait beaucoup plus serein.

-Ton père ne te détestera jamais, déclara fermement Ivan. Sors-moi cette idée de ta tête, Aleksandre. C'est clair?  
-Mais… avec Remus… peut-être que…

Aleksandre sentit ses joues rougir légèrement. Il détestait vraiment parler de Remus et son père. Cela le ramenait inévitablement à sa propre relation avec Mike. Ils étaient amoureux et donc ils se faisaient des bisous et se tenaient la main. Imaginer son père faire les mêmes choses le révulsait. Déjà que Lucius et Narcissa s'embrassant devant ses yeux lui donnait la nausée, Aleksandre n'osait vraiment pas se représenter son père faire _cela_!

Et si cette relation amoureuse entre Mr Lupin et Severus permettait réellement à Aleksandre de grandir en adoptant sa propre vision du monde et en étant capable de se démarquer de son père? Avec le temps, Ivan était certain qu'il cesserait de voir cette relation comme un danger et il donnerait l'occasion à Severus de partager pleinement une vie de couple avec Lupin. À ce moment là, Aleksandre ferait un bond considérable dans sa guérison.

-Chaque soir, tu fais tes exercices de relaxation pour bloquer ton esprit, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Ivan. Que penses-tu de les faire maintenant?  
-Pourquoi faire? C'est avant de dormir normalement…  
-Je sais mais tu te sens beaucoup plus détendu après.

Ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Faire ses exercices permettrait à Aleksandre de s'ouvrir plus facilement sur certains sujets. En laissant son esprit flotter ainsi, le garçon serait beaucoup moins tenté d'apposer des barrières autour des choses qui le contrariaient. Il avait toujours tendance à dissimuler et à rejeter au fond de lui-même ce qui l'irritait et l'inquiétait. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ses émotions mais Ivan était présent pour l'aider à faire cela.

Aleksandre s'installa plus confortablement, les yeux fermés. Depuis que son père lui avait appris à faire ces exercices, s'endormir était un véritable jeu d'enfant. Il ne faisait pratiquement plus de cauchemar et il n'avait plus eu aucune douleur à sa cicatrice. Il laissa son corps se détendre même s'il était embarrassé par la présence d'Ivan. Il n'aimait pas se sentir autant observé par quelqu'un. Toutefois, l'adolescent se détendit progressivement à mesure qu'il se représentait le Manoir comme une muraille infranchissable.

-Sois serein, Aleksandre. Repose-toi.

Le silence qui s'installa dans le bureau était vraiment agréable, doux. Le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre était celui de leurs deux respirations. Ivan en profita pour relire silencieusement ses notes sur cette séance. Il remarqua avec un certain dépit que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que tous deux n'avaient pas évoqué Vernon Dursley, ou son passé. Ils restaient principalement concentrés sur des choses futiles. Ou Voldemort, même si Aleksandre restait très vague à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Toutefois, Ivan était rassuré des dispositions prises par Severus vis à vis un début d'occlumencie pour protéger au mieux l'esprit d'Aleksandre. Le garçon était encore trop instable pour envisager un apprentissage de l'occlumencie dans les règles et réellement efficace mais Ivan était certain que dans quelques mois, voire semaines, cela serait tout à fait concevable. Pour le moment, ces exercices de relaxation l'aidaient à être moins sensible à son lien avec Voldemort et il barricadait inconsciemment son esprit, même si cela était très faiblement.

-As-tu pensé à ton Oncle ces derniers jours, Aleksandre? Demanda doucement Ivan, en veillant à ce que l'enfant reste calme.  
-Comme toujours, répondit celui-ci d'une voix légèrement pâteuse, les yeux clos. Mais je sais que… je vais plus le voir. Il peut pas me blesser. Papa me protège avec Elena. Et toi aussi. Et Lucius et Narcissa.

Ivan sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. Autant parce qu'Aleksandre faisait preuve d'une confiance énorme à son encontre que ces paroles montraient clairement son avancée spectaculaire. Il paraissait avoir finalement sorti de son esprit la crainte de recroiser un jour son tortionnaire.

Ivan savait parfaitement qu'il constatait chaque jour une évolution chez son patient mais cela le réjouissait toujours autant. Il était convaincu qu'à partir du moment où Aleksandre cesserait totalement de se sentir coupable vis à vis des mauvais traitements vécus, sa guérison serait un jeu d'enfant. Bien sûr, il exagérait mais c'était réellement ce qu'il risquait de se passer.

-J'aimerai revoir l'Oncle Vernon. Lui demander pourquoi il m'a fait ça…

Avec l'impression que son corps s'étai transformé en un énorme chamallow, Aleksandre laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il étendit confortablement ses jambes devant lui et laissa ses bras pendre en dehors du fauteuil. Évoquer Vernon n'était plus aussi horrible qu'auparavant même si un frisson désagréable le traversait toujours à la pensée de l'homme massif et puissant.

C'était une question qu'il s'était fréquemment posée même s'il n'avait jamais osé le faire à vive voix. De toute manière qui d'autre que l'homme pouvait lui donner une réponse? Était-ce simplement parce qu'il était un sorcier et que Vernon haïssait la magie, presque d'une façon obsessionnelle? Ou bien, était-il trop encombrant? Trop stupide et méchant? Puisait-il autant d'argent aux Dursley que Vernon et Tante Pétunia le lui répétaient depuis des années? Était-ce le fait qu'il était le fils de Lily, la sœur de Pétunia? L'ensemble de tout cela?

-Mais quand je serais guéri, ajouta soudainement Aleksandre en gardant toujours une position très confortable. Comme ça je pourrais lui faire face.

Aleksandre était impatient.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, Aleksandre et Mike étaient assis côte à côte dans l'herbe. Aleksandre se colla un peu plus à son ami pour se protéger au mieux du vent glacial. Mike souffla et gloussa lorsque de la fumée sortit de sa bouche. Aleksandre en fit de même en se frottant doucement les mains en observant ses gants noirs, neufs. Son ancienne paire s'était trouée lorsqu'il jouait dans la neige et son père avait dû en racheter.

-Je suis tellement pressé d'y être, confia Mike en tournant la page d'un petit prospectus posé sur ses genoux. Ça à l'air génial.

Aleksandre acquiesça silencieusement, un large sourire sur le visage. Lui aussi était impatient que le début du mois de février arrive. Le professeur Keynes était venu distribuer un dépliant informatif aux élèves participant au voyage au cœur de la forêt de Dean un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Depuis, les deux garçons le lisaient avidement en dessous d'un arbre du parc de l'Hôpital.

Aleksandre se sentait beaucoup plus apaisé qu'il ne l'était depuis la veille. Finalement, cette journée n'était pas si horrible. Il était heureux de se détendre tranquillement avec Mike. Il pointa du doigt une photographie magique représentant la plaine où ils allaient planter les tentes. L'espace semblait assez vaste et entouré d'arbres imposants mais un soleil resplendissant éclairait la clairière.

Jeremy était encore dans le bureau de son psychomage alors que sa session quotidienne était terminée depuis plus d'une heure et demie. Aleksandre ignorait s'il se trompait mais il avait l'étrange impression que son meilleur ami n'était pas très en forme ces derniers jours. Il n'osait pas l'interroger mais il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Je suis toujours surpris qu'Illiana ne vienne pas avec nous, soupira Mike en resserrant son écharpe épaisse autour de son cou.  
-Ivan m'a dit que c'était parce qu'elle ne grandissait pas, répondit Aleksandre, le nez légèrement plissé. Et parce que ce voyage n'était pas adapté pour elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. On est pareil.  
-Non, contredit Mike.

Étonné, Aleksandre leva ses jolis yeux vers son ami. Les joues de ce dernier rougirent et il jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls et que personne ne risquait de l'entendre. Il y avait bien un groupe d'adolescents mais il se tenait beaucoup plus loin d'eux. Il se pencha un peu plus vers Aleksandre en soupirant légèrement.

-Illiana ne grandit jamais, chuchota t-il. Alors que toi et moi, on le fait.  
-Mais… c'est faux…, bégaya Aleksandre. Enfin…

Mike n'avait pas totalement tort. Lui-même avait déjà remarqué que son amie était la même depuis le mois de septembre alors que Mike et lui avaient évolué. Aleksandre était rassuré de ne pas être le seul à grandir. Mike l'accompagnait et était à ses côtés. Il se sentait ainsi beaucoup moins seul et plus rassuré. Savoir qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés lui procurait une agréable chaleur dans la poitrine.

Avec le blond près de lui, Aleksandre avait la certitude qu'en retrouvant un âge mental normal, il ne serait pas seul et démuni. Une fois, Mike lui avait confié qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de quitter ce lieu chaleureux qu'était l'Hôpital, une fois qu'il serait guéri. Mais le blond était également impatient de couvrir son retard pour enfin vivre une vie normale.

L'idée qu'un jour, _peut-être_, Mike et lui iraient ensemble à Poudlard lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir des ailes et de voler joyeusement au-dessus du sol. Il n'était pas seul. Évidemment, il savait qu'il avait une famille autour de lui même s'il lui arrivait d'en douter mais avoir un ami était une sensation tout à fait différente, tout aussi agréable.

-Et puis Jeremy est plus grand qu'Illiana mentalement, ajouta Mike en veillant toujours à conserver une voix basse. C'est pour ça qu'il peut venir avec nous. Même s'il ne grandit pas non plus.

Aleksandre resta silencieux même s'il hocha légèrement la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre? Il avait tout à fait conscience qu'un écart finirait pas se creuser immanquablement entre lui et son meilleur ami mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Il avait encore le temps de profiter de Jeremy et de son amitié formidable avant qu'un réel problème ne se pose.

Le parc de l'Hôpital était pratiquement vide. Peu osaient affronter le vent glacial de ce mois de janvier. De plus, la neige avait totalement disparu et l'extérieur ne paraissait plus aussi attrayant aux yeux des autres. Mais Aleksandre adorait toujours autant profiter du grand parc qu'offrait l'école. Parfois, le garçon songeait qu'il était resté tellement enfermé dans sa petite chambre chez les Dursley que profiter d'un espace aussi vaste que le parc était presque une obligation.

Les deux garçons, assis l'un contre l'autre, étaient à présent silencieux. Aleksandre appréciait beaucoup le fait que Mike ne ressente pas le besoin de combler les vides entre eux. Parfois, le silence était très reposant et agréable. Un sourire un peu niais apparut sur ses lèvres face à ses pensées. Il se sentait de plus en plus fort en pensant ainsi, avec des grands mots jolis et compliqués à comprendre.

-Ivan a dit que quand on serait en voyage, on pourrait prendre des photos et écrire derrière comme une carte postale puis les envoyer à notre famille, déclara soudainement Aleksandre en souriant. Je vais en envoyer une à papa et Jonathan. Et aussi Drago.  
-Drago? Répéta Mike en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi? C'est pas ton cousin!  
-Oui mais j'adore Drago!

En souriant bêtement à la pensée du blond, Aleksandre ne remarqua pas la grimace agacée de Mike. Ce dernier détourna la tête, une moue boudeuse affichée sur le visage. Il fixa son regard bleu sur le groupe de garçons qui riaient à gorge déployée, quelques mètres plus loin en jouant à un jeu de cartes. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être en colère alors qu'Aleksandre passait ses journées à parler de _ce_ Drago?

Aleksandre ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre l'épaule de son petit-ami. C'était vrai. Drago était si gentil. Et marrant parce qu'il mettait en colère Ronald avec une facilité épatante. Aleksandre aimerait beaucoup être capable d'en faire de même. En plus de cela, il le trouvait très beau. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à Mike. Tous deux avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds même si ceux de Drago tiraient presque vers le blanc, mais un blanc très pur.

-Il est si exceptionnel que cela? Rétorqua Mike, incapable de se retenir.  
-Oui, répondit Aleksandre, inconscient de la jalousie qui commençait à naître chez Mike. En fait, il te ressemble beaucoup. C'est pour ça que toi et moi, on s'aime.

Mike regarda Aleksandre d'un air hébété, vraiment surpris par la réponse de son ami. Alors il ressemblait à Drago? C'était une idée assez étrange à considérer, surtout comment Aleksandre formulait cette idée. Mike aimerait bien rencontrer ce fameux Drago Malefoy pour enfin savoir ce qui plaisait tant chez lui à Aleksandre. Le garçon était loin de se douter que l'adolescent de Poudlard espérait également un jour le rencontrer, tout comme le cousin d'Aleksandre.

**oOo**

Gabriel renifla doucement et il sortit un mouchoir propre de sa poche. Avec le tissu, il essuya ses yeux humides puis se moucha. L'adolescent de quinze ans était assis sur le sol froid d'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. S'habituer à la vie du Château lui avait pris quelques semaines mais Gabriel s'émerveillait de découvrir chaque jour de nouvelles pièces ou un nouvel endroit agréable dans le parc.

À présent qu'il vivait confortablement dans le Château, sans se perdre et qu'il s'était habitué au rythme scolaire de l'école un peu plus soutenu que celui de Beauxbâtons, le garçon ressentait sa tristesse le frapper à nouveau de plein fouet. Il s'était efforcé de se concentrer uniquement sur la découverte de Poudlard, des professeurs et des étudiants pour occulter sa peine et sa solitude mais la nuit, ses cauchemars le lui rappelaient. Et maintenant, il sentait l'ennui s'égrener dans ses journées.

Forcément, cela ne pouvait que le pousser à ressasser encore et encore la perte de sa famille. Gabriel ne se supportait plus. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un faible pleurnichard qui n'arrivait pas à surmonter la mort de sa famille. C'était une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas, loin de là. Certes, il avait toujours été un peu fragile et sensible mais pas au point de ne plus fermer l'œil de la nuit pour ne pas entendre les hurlements de ses parents, de son frère et de sa sœur!

Gabriel se releva lorsque dix-huit heures sonnaient dans tout le Château. Il restait dix minutes avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque et le garçon ne voulait pas tenter le diable, en l'occurrence Mrs Pince. Se frottant doucement les yeux dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la rougeur que ses larmes avaient provoquée, il avança rapidement dans les couloirs vides et silencieux du Château.

-Je vais dans ma salle commune, marmonna-t-il d'une voix grinçante en croisant Miss Teigne qui le dédaignait de son regard perçant. Ne va pas chercher Rusard, j'ai le droit d'être ici.

Pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement de la chatte, il accéléra le pas mais à mesure qu'il avançait dans le couloir, il sentit une fatigue écrasante s'abattre sur ses épaules. Un vertige violent le prit. Sa vue se brouilla et malgré ses efforts pour marcher vite et droit, il ralentit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. S'appuyant contre le mur pour faire face au nouveau vertige qui l'assaillait, le blondinet ferma douloureusement les yeux, le visage en sueur.

-Qu'est ce… que… qu'est, bredouilla t-il en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

Mais un nouveau vertige le frappa de plein fouet et ses jambes tremblantes cédèrent sous son poids. Gabriel heurta le sol, inconscient.

-Faîtes un effort, Mr Avril, vous avez presque ouvert vos yeux.

Ce fut cette voix douce qui tira définitivement Gabriel de son sommeil, trois heures plus tard. Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux en essayant de retrouver ses repères. Toutefois, la pièce où il se trouvait était obscure et inconnue. La seule certitude qu'il avait, était qu'il était couché dans un lit un peu plus large que celui se trouvant dans le dortoir des Serdaigles. Au fur et à mesure que son esprit quittait les brumes du sommeil, il prit conscience de plusieurs détails. Quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Il n'était plus vêtu de son ample robe de sorcier noire mais d'un pyjama.

Et la femme qui avait le visage penché vers le sien était l'infirmière de Poudlard, Mrs Pomfresh. Gabriel se redressa doucement à l'aide de ses coudes en ignorant son petit vertige. Il jeta un coup d'œil endormi à la personne qui le tenait et il sursauta en reconnaissant Jonathan. Le Serpentard était assis sur une chaise, la tête se reposant près de sa cuisse. Il semblait profondément endormi. Que faisait-il ici? Près de lui?

-Comment vous sentez-vous mon garçon? Demanda Mrs Pomfresh en posant une main fraîche sur son front. Vous paraissez un peu fiévreux mais vous avez repris des couleurs depuis votre arrivée.  
-Ça va, Madame, répondit-il d'une voix rocailleuse, toujours déboussolé. Pourquoi suis-je ici?  
-Mr Snape vous a trouvé inconscient dans les couloirs alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune. Il semble que vous ayez fait un malaise.

Gabriel acquiesça, les dernières minutes avant son réveil lui revenant en mémoire. Il laissa l'infirmière lui faire boire plusieurs potions et prendre sa température. Elle disparut ensuite sans un mot pour revenir au bout de quelques minutes avec un plateau chargé de victuailles dans les mains. Gabriel grimaça. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé convenablement. Soit il picorait dans son assiette, soit il ne se rendait pas du tout aux repas.

Silencieusement, Mrs Pomfresh fit venir à elle une chaise sur laquelle elle prit place. Elle vit du coin de l'œil son patient se trémousser nerveusement par sa présence mais la vieille dame était bien décidée à remplumer le garçon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jonathan Snape qui dormait profondément, ses doigts toujours entrelacés à ceux du patient. Ce jeune homme avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter l'infirmerie tant que Gabriel ne se réveillerait pas.

Le plateau a présent posé sur ses genoux, Gabriel sentit une nausée l'envahir face à l'odeur que dégageaient la tranche de dinde cuite et les haricots. Il se dégagea lentement de la poigne de Jonathan, son cœur battant à vive allure à l'idée que son ami soit resté près de lui. Il attrapa sans conviction sa fourchette et la planta dans les haricots mais il fut incapable de les mener à sa bouche. Le garçon se contenta de jouer avec dans son assiette en jetant des regards discrets à l'infirmière qui observait l'extérieur depuis sa chaise, un air pensif flottant sur le visage.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester, bredouilla Gabriel, embarrassé. Je vais bien.  
-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Mangez.

Gabriel plongea la tête dans son assiette en grimaçant. Il ne s'aperçut pas du mouvement de Jonathan à côté de lui. L'adolescent s'était réveillé dès que la main de Gabriel avait quitté la sienne mais il avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il garda les yeux clos et resta immobile, en espérant que Mrs Pomfresh ne remarque pas son réveil. Sans quoi, la dragonne le jetterait immédiatement en dehors de l'infirmerie.

-Vous n'avez pas faim? S'enquit la femme.  
-Pas tellement, approuva immédiatement Gabriel en reposant sa fourchette. Je pourrais manger plus tard.  
-J'aimerai justement parler avec vous de votre alimentation, commença Mrs Pomfresh en utilisant une voix très douce et maternelle. J'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises que vous manquiez beaucoup de repas. Et depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard, il me semble que vous avez perdu un peu de poids.

La crispation de Gabriel ne passa pas inaperçu autant pour Mrs Pomfresh que pour Jonathan. Ce dernier sentit que lui-même se tendait. À vrai dire, la maigreur de Gabriel l'avait déjà interpellé mais il savait que son nouvel ami traversait une période difficile, et douloureuse. Perdre un peu de poids, traîner des cernes énormes et ployer sous la fatigue même si Gabriel le cachait très bien, n'étaient guère surprenant.

-Je vais très bien, répliqua sèchement Gabriel d'un ton ferme et définitif. Il m'arrive de ne pas avoir faim. Comme maintenant!

_** Une fin de chapitre un peu dur pour Gabriel, pauvre chou!_ _Et Aleksandre... qui s'inquiète toujours autant. Pour tout, et tout le monde. Et les prémices de la jalousie chez Mike. Aimez-vous ce chapitre? Il y'aura un peu plus "d'actions" dans le prochain chapitre.  
Merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews. __  
A mercredi prochain, Patmol25._


	62. LXII: La désillusion d'un fils

**Chapitre XLII: La désillusion d'un fils.**

Aleksandre eut l'impression de plonger dans un lac glacé. Un frisson parcourut son corps alors qu'il ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Où était-il? N'était-il pas censé dormir dans son lit à l'école? Il observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. Froid. Sombre. Humide. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être déjà venu ici même si c'était une sensation très vague, lointaine.

Un courant d'air frais traversa son fin pantalon de pyjama et il frissonna. Il porta une main contre son front. Sa cicatrice pulsait doucement sous ses doigts. Son cœur s'emballa lorsque deux portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Aleksandre fit un pas pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre de la pièce mais il se figea.

LUCIUS! Il se rappela d'où provenait cette impression de déjà-vu. Cela datait de plusieurs mois à présent. Il s'était endormi pour se réveiller près de Lord Voldemort et de Lucius qui torturait un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent largement en prenant conscience qu'il rêvait de nouveau de Voldemort.

-Mes potions sont-elles prêtes Severus?

Alors que la panique commençait à le submerger, Aleksandre sentit toutes ses émotions disparaître lorsque la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éleva près de lui. Il se sentait plus engourdi, légèrement hébété de savoir Voldemort à la fois si proche et si loin de lui. L'homme à l'aspect reptilien venait de pénétrer dans cette salle humide. Il était suivi de son père. Cette constatation apporta un froid glacial à l'intérieur de son corps.

Maintenant qu'Aleksandre avait pris conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il savait qu'il pouvait faire autant de bruit qu'il le désirait: personne ne l'entendait. Il était invisible pour les autres. Il essayait de se concentrer très fort en suppliant intérieurement de retourner à l'Hôpital, de quitter Voldemort et son Manoir glacial et surtout il ne voulait pas voir son père _avec _Voldemort. Non, il ne voulait pas.

-Oui, Maître. Les voici, répondit le Maître des potions en sortant de sa poche quatre fioles qu'il tendit respectueusement à l'homme. Elles viennent d'être terminées. La durée de leur effet est donc plus longue.

Voldemort se contenta de fixer froidement Severus en glissant à son tour les différentes fioles dans la poche de son ample robe de sorcier noire. Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte sans prononcer un mot. Aleksandre ignorait ce qu'il faisait ici. D'autant plus qu'avant de s'endormir, il avait effectué ses exercices quotidiens. Avec peut-être moins d'attention qu'habituellement mais il l'avait fait.

En voyant son père et Voldemort dépasser l'imposant trône qui dominait la salle vaste, Aleksandre bougea mécaniquement les jambes pour les suivre. Ils traversèrent une petite porte en bois qui était dissimulée derrière un pan de tapisserie ancienne et abîmée pour atterrir dans un bureau privé et luxueux. La richesse de ce bureau contrastait fortement avec l'aspect délabré de la pièce adjacente.

Un silence glacial planait entre les deux hommes qui venaient de quitter le bureau privé pour atteindre un large couloir. Aleksandre avait les yeux rivés sur son père qui avançait à grandes enjambées, les yeux fixés devant lui. Son visage était impassible et ses yeux noirs paraissaient être vides, morts tant aucune émotion ne les éclairait. Aleksandre était incapable de mettre les mots sur le sentiment que voir son père avec Voldemort lui procurait. Il était horrifié. Dégoûté. Et inexplicablement déçu.

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, n'est ce pas?  
-Bien sûr Maître, assura Severus d'une voix indifférente. Je dois briser ses défenses mentales pour savoir ce que le Ministère a prévu.

Aleksandre trottinait derrière les deux hommes, effaré par la vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient. Ses pieds nus martelaient doucement le sol gelé et il sentait ses jambes s'engourdir de froid. Il se concentrait tellement pour suivre son père et Voldemort qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour s'interroger en même temps sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il put ralentir lorsque le couloir déboucha sur des escaliers.

À présent, Voldemort était tout juste à quelques centimètres devant lui. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus Aleksandre sentait sa cicatrice se mettre à chauffer. Il avait l'impression qu'elle prenait vie. Il était tenté de tendre le bras pour toucher Voldemort. Allait-il passer au travers du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme le ferait un fantôme? Ou au contraire, l'homme pourrait-il le sentir ? Puisque, d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était lui qui le transportait à cet endroit durant son sommeil.

Les marches de l'escalier sous ses pieds étaient froides mais également humides. Plusieurs fois, le garçon glissa et se rattrapa de justesse au mur couvert de vase. Même s'il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que les deux hommes s'aperçoivent de sa présence, il préférait faire tout de même attention à ce qu'il faisait. Que ferait-il si Voldemort le découvrait? Il n'avait même pas sa baguette!

-Êtes-vous certain qu'il a des informations à vous donner Maître? Demanda soudainement Severus en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme. Il n'est peut-être qu'un employé de bureau.  
-Douterais-tu de mon choix? Siffla furieusement Voldemort en accélérant encore plus le pas. Si je l'ai choisi, il y a bien une raison!  
-Bien sûr Maître! Je ne vous sous-estime pas, loin de là. Je voulais juste m'assurer que…  
-Ne t'assure de rien! Rétorqua Voldemort. C'est une Langue de Plomb.

Aleksandre vit les épaules de son père se crisper légèrement à cette information même si son visage resta lisse. Observant autour de lui, le garçon eut l'étrange pressentiment que les cachots étaient la destination de Voldemort. Pourquoi s'enfonceraient-ils aussi profondément dans ce cas là? Quelques minutes plus tard, ils longèrent un nouveau couloir avant de s'arrêter devant plusieurs cellules. La curiosité qui jusque là tenait Aleksandre s'évanouit pour être remplacée par une frayeur indescriptible.

Un homme massif se tenait devant une cellule. Il portait un masque de Mangemort et s'agenouilla en voyant son Maître arriver. L'adolescent se remit à supplier une quelconque divinité de le ramener loin de là. À présent, ça ne l'amusait plus de les suivre. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. Toutefois, ses suppliques n'eurent pas l'effet escompté et il regarda d'un air dépité, Voldemort congédier le Mangemort d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main.

Les pas de celui-ci résonnèrent quelques secondes puis le silence revint dans les sous-sols de la demeure. Voldemort sortit lentement sa baguette magique de sa manche et l'adolescent fit inutilement un pas en arrière. Un grincement affreux résonna lorsque la porte d'une des cellules s'ouvrit largement. D'un second mouvement de la baguette, le Seigneur des Ténèbres alluma trois torches qui éclairèrent vivement le cachot.

-Severus, invita le Mage Noir en pénétrant lui-même à l'intérieur.

Peu rassuré, Aleksandre les suivit et il sentit son cœur tambouriner bruyamment contre sa poitrine. La cellule était minuscule. Un homme aux cheveux blonds coupés en brosse était appuyé contre un des murs vaseux de la prison. Ses yeux étaient à demi-clos mais ils s'ouvrirent largement en se fixant avec crainte sur Voldemort. Ses joues étaient émaciées et son teint était grisâtre.

-Snape! Glapit-il en reconnaissant le Professeur de Potion. Dumbledore vous a… il vous a innocenté!  
-Visiblement à tort, railla Severus en dévoilant un rictus narquois qui effraya son fils.  
-Broderick Moroz, il me semble inutile de te présenter à Severus, ironisa Voldemort en jouant négligemment avec sa baguette magique. Tu peux y aller.

L'ordre s'adressait directement à Severus. L'adolescent ferma les yeux. L'image de Lucius torturant ce jeune homme des mois auparavant flottait dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas voir son père faire pareil. Surtout pas. À ses yeux, il était tellement parfait. Le meilleur père qu'il pouvait avoir. Son modèle. Alors le voir utiliser un sortilège impardonnable ou autre sur ce Langue de Plomb le terrorisait. D'ailleurs, il ignorait ce qu'était un Langue de Plomb.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'aperçut que son père n'avait prononcé aucune formule et qu'aucun hurlement de douleur n'atteignait ses oreilles. Avec hésitation, il ouvrit un œil avant de froncer les sourcils.

Son père s'était agenouillé face à Broderick Moroz. Ses longues mains calleuses tenaient en coupe le visage du prisonnier. Et ils se fixaient tout deux. Silencieusement. Les dominant, Voldemort avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et il fixait avec un soupçon de dégoût le blond. Broderick détourna soudainement le regard en poussant un gémissement sourd mais Severus resserra sa prise autour de son menton.

-Regarde-moi!

Aleksandre se mit à trembler violemment face à l'ordre sec et dénué de sympathie de son père. Ne pouvait-il pas faire preuve d'un peu plus de compassion pour le prisonnier? Par Merlin, l'homme était terrorisé et son père se permettait de se montrer aussi méchant avec lui? Cela faisait des mois qu'Aleksandre n'avait pas entendu son père utiliser une telle voix venimeuse. Même lorsqu'il s'adressait à Ronald ou encore à Sirius.

Le Langue de Plomb lutta quelques secondes avant de hurler de douleur, des spasmes le faisant convulser. Severus abaissa sa baguette magique et le sortilège cessa. À présent, Moroz était immobile, les yeux flottant dans le vague. Aleksandre était figé. Il était incapable de faire le moindre geste. C'était son père qui venait de lancer un tel sort à l'homme. Une nausée le prit et il détourna le regard, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Je ne vois rien, Maître! Déclara Severus au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses. Je crois qu'il ne sait rien à propos du Ministère. Ni même de la prophétie.  
-Aleksandre!

Le garçon leva les yeux pour regarder Voldemort, son père et le prisonnier mais il se sentit aspirer. L'air explosa soudainement dans ses poumons et il lui sembla qu'il ouvrait les yeux alors qu'ils n'étaient pas fermés. L'adolescent se redressa subitement et poussa un cri effrayé en tombant sur le visage soucieux d'Ivan qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le rêve s'était achevé si abruptement! Assis dans son lit, il reprenait sa respiration. Il entendait la voix précipitée du psychiatre à ses côtés mais les mots glissaient sur lui sans réelle signification. Une fiole fut pressée contre ses lèvres et il l'avala sans rechigner, encore sous le choc d'avoir été ainsi tiré du rêve. Sa cicatrice pulsait sauvagement contre son front et il était certain que Broderick Moroz était en train de subir une punition pour son ignorance.

Petit à petit, Aleksandre sentit les restes du rêve s'estomper et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant autour de lui. Jack, l'infirmier, se tenait à sa gauche tandis qu'Ivan était à sa droite. La lumière allumée lui brûlait les rétines mais le garçon tourna la tête vers Jeremy qui dormait tranquillement, son lit entouré d'une bulle de silence.

-Aleksandre, comment te sens-tu? Interrogea Ivan en posant une main tiède sur le front de son patient. Jack, peux-tu me ramener un verre d'eau?

L'infirmier hocha la tête et quitta la chambre sans un mot. Aleksandre sentait une boule gonfler dans sa gorge et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il n'était plus effrayé. Son rêve n'avait pas été aussi affreux ou aussi douloureux que celui qu'il avait fait avec Lucius. Il était simplement sous le choc. Il serra nerveusement les mains d'Ivan, sa présence le rassurant inexplicablement.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Ivan avec douceur en profitant qu'ils ne soient que les deux. Quel était ce mauvais rêve? … ton Oncle?

À cette hypothèse, Aleksandre leva les yeux avec hésitation vers Ivan. Son psychiatre le détaillait avec inquiétude. Ses sourcils fins étaient froncés et son visage était marqué par la fatigue. Ivan restait fréquemment dormir à l'Hôpital, ce qui avait plusieurs fois intrigué Aleksandre. N'avait-il pas de famille à visiter? De frères ou de sœurs? Des parents? Il savait qu'Ivan n'était pas marié et qu'il n'avait aucune amoureuse mais il trouvait tout de même étrange que l'homme reste aussi souvent sur son lieu de travail.

Aleksandre était haletant. L'après-coup du rêve arrivait seulement. S'il était resté plutôt calme durant son rêve, il se sentait à présent submergé par les émotions et il désirait une seule chose: pleurer. Pleurer silencieusement pendant des heures en étant seul. Sans savoir pourquoi, il acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas lui confier le rêve qu'il venait de vivre. Rêve où _son_ père était présent.

Jack réapparut, un grand verre d'eau à la main. Il le lui tendit. Il l'attrapa avec un sourire faible de remerciement. Ses mains tremblaient violemment et Ivan l'aida à boire. L'eau glacée qui coula dans sa gorge le sortit de son engourdissement et il adressa un sourire rassurant à son psychiatre. Toutefois, celui-ci paraissait certain qu'Aleksandre n'était pas aussi serein qu'il ne le prétendait.

-Je suis fatigué, chuchota Aleksandre en se recouchant.  
-Très bien. Dors, assura Ivan en se levant du lit où il s'était assis. Nous en parlerons demain.

Les torches allumées s'éteignirent et Jack quitta la pièce après avoir échangé quelques mots bas avec Ivan. Aleksandre s'installa confortablement sous sa couette et ferma les yeux. En réalité, il n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Son esprit était en ébullition après ce rêve et il était incapable de s'obliger à s'endormir. Cependant, il avait besoin d'être seul. Mais Ivan qui se souciait toujours trop pour lui resta à ses côtés en attendant certainement qu'il s'endorme. Aleksandre resta immobile dans son lit, espérant lui faire croire qu'il était finalement retombé dans le sommeil.

Le psychiatre était à quelques centimètres d'Aleksandre. Lui aussi réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ce cauchemar était étrange. Habituellement, Aleksandre hurlait durant son sommeil. Il se débattait violemment. Cette fois-ci, il était resté silencieux et se tournait simplement dans tous les sens. Jack qui faisait un tour dans les chambres pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avait hésité à l'alerter jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksandre ne lâche un petit gémissement douloureux et que ses traits ne se déforment par la peur.

C'était bien le premier rêve à propos de son Oncle qu'Aleksandre accueillait aussi calmement. Même son réveil s'était passé posément, sans cris, ni pleurs. Ivan soupira silencieusement. Cela dénotait-il un nouveau comportement de sa part ou était-il simplement trop effrayé et sous le choc pour réagir? Ivan en doutait. Lorsqu'il était aussi vulnérable qu'à son réveil après un cauchemar effrayant, il avait tendance à s'exprimer librement.

-Bonne nuit Aleksandre, chuchota finalement le psychiatre au bout de plusieurs minutes, persuadé que l'enfant dormait profondément.

Aleksandre relâcha sa respiration seulement lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer doucement. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, rassuré par la faible lumière que la lune projetait par les interstices du volet. Il ôta la couette qui le recouvrait. Après le froid ressenti durant son rêve, il avait chaud.

S'asseyant dans son lit, il entreprit de calmer sa respiration toujours agitée. C'était bouleversant de voir son père au côté de Voldemort. Oui, il savait parfaitement que l'homme était un espion, qu'il agissait pour l'Ordre du Phénix et que ses activités de Mangemorts n'étaient qu'une couverture pour le protéger de Voldemort. Mais Aleksandre préférait ne pas donner une réelle signification à ce rôle capital que jouait son père dans la guerre.

À présent, il était forcé de reconnaître que son père exerçait la fonction de Mangemort pour satisfaire Voldemort. Jusque là, il s'était contenté de s'inquiéter pour son père. Il savait qu'être près du Seigneur des Ténèbres était dangereux. La seule chose qui l'avait inquiété était que son père soit trop blessé, ou pire, pour s'occuper de lui. Il n'avait pas donné de réelle consistance à ce que faisait son père près de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, il devait reconnaître que son père faisait les mêmes choses que Lucius.

Et c'était vraiment horrible.

-Aleksandre?

Le garçon sursauta, soudainement tiré de ses sombres pensées. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Jeremy s'était redressé dans son lit. Il se frottait les yeux d'un air ensommeillé en le regardant. Pourquoi Jeremy était réveillé? Le sortilège de silence avait été désactivé mais Aleksandre n'avait pas fait de bruit depuis le départ d'Ivan.

-Qu'es-ce tu fais? Bredouilla Jeremy en se recouchant. Il fait nuit.  
-Désolé, chuchota le jeune Snape. Tu peux encore dormir.

Jeremy grogna quelque chose mais il se rendormit avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase. Aleksandre observa son meilleur ami pendant quelques minutes avant de soupirer bruyamment. Plus que jamais, il ressentait cet oppressant besoin de solitude. Cela lui rappelait les nuits qu'il passait, éveillé, à Poudlard à se poser des questions en tout genre. Il regretta soudainement sa cape d'invisibilité. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas repensé à des objets lui ayant appartenus auparavant. La carte des Maraudeurs lui avait également été utile à plusieurs reprises.

Pendant un instant, il songea qu'il serait intéressant d'avoir une carte semblable mais avec l'Hôpital. Un adulte parcourait toujours les couloirs pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Quitter sa chambre la nuit était un véritable parcours du combattant.

-Tous les enfants dorment? Demanda une voix près de la porte.  
-J'ai vérifié il y a une vingtaine de minutes, assura une voix plus féminine qu'Aleksandre reconnut comme celle de Stella.

Délicatement, il se recoucha pour ne pas attirer les infirmiers dans la chambre, son esprit toujours en effervescence. Il ferma doucement les yeux même s'il savait que le sommeil allait le fuir. Devait-il en parler avec Ivan? Ou alors attendre le week-end et interroger son père? Pourquoi faire? Que lui dire? Que l'image du père modèle et parfait qu'il se faisait de Severus venait d'éclater en milles morceaux? Maintenant, quelque chose avait terni cette représentation presque mystique.

De nouvelles larmes brûlèrent ses yeux mais il refusa de céder à celles-ci. Oh par Merlin, il était si rassuré de ne pas avoir dû voir son père en train de torturer joyeusement une autre personne, comme ça avait le cas avec Lucius. Il savait qu'il cédait lentement à la panique mais voir Voldemort après tant de temps le bouleversait déjà assez sans rajouter la présence dérangeante de son père.

Dans son lit, le garçon essaya d'organiser calmement ses pensées. Même lorsqu'il faisait abstraction de la présence de son père dans ce rêve, Aleksandre se sentait mal. Il n'avait rarement autant réfléchi sur Voldemort depuis qu'il s'était habitué à sa nouvelle vie. Toutefois, Aleksandre avait pris conscience que le Mage Noir devenait de plus en plus présent à mesure que la guerre avançait doucement. Mais il ne s'était jamais positionné par rapport à lui.

Il était le Survivant. Oui, il y avait déjà pensé mais jamais aussi profondément. Qu'était-il censé faire? Il entendait souvent parler de son double, de _Harry Potter_ au Manoir. Où était-il? Que faisait-il? Et bien, il était tout simplement à quelques mètres d'eux en train de vivre une vie merveilleuse. Aleksandre trouvait cela injuste, malsain. Tout le monde comptait sur lui pour participer à la guerre. Tous disaient qu'il était un sorcier puissant, indispensable à la communauté magique pour lutter contre Voldemort.

L'était-il vraiment?

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Aleksandre était assis à sa table de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le Professeur Keynes était en train de faire un exposé détaillé sur le sortilège de mutisme qui servirait de correction au devoir qu'ils avaient fait à la maison. Aleksandre était épuisé. Il s'était rendormi très tard durant la nuit. Il avait passé des heures à s'interroger sur son père, son rôle à _lui_ dans la guerre et comme prévu, il était fatigué.

De plus, le garçon était persuadé qu'Ivan allait vouloir évoquer le cauchemar de cette nuit. Il refusait toujours d'aborder le réel déroulement de ce cauchemar avec lui. Même s'il devait mentir à son psychiatre, Aleksandre préférait garder ses nouveaux troubles pour lui-même. Évidemment, il lui faisait totalement confiance mais… oh Salazar, Aleksandre se sentait tellement étrange. Comment allait-il réagir face à son père?

Lui hurler dessus? L'accuser d'être un Mangemort? Essayer de comprendre pourquoi l'homme avait décidé de suivre Voldemort? D'ailleurs, Aleksandre ignorait _comment_ son père était devenu un espion! Qui était assez fou pour accepter de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort dans le seul but de l'espionner? Est-ce que son père était déjà un Mangemort avant de prendre une telle décision?

-Aleks, tu dors, chuchota Illiana en lui souriant.  
-Non, rétorqua t-il de mauvaise foi. Ça m'intéresse pas!  
-Menteur! Souffla Mike sans quitter des yeux le Professeur Keynes. Tu adores les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal!

Aleksandre ne prit même pas la peine de répondre aux taquineries de ses amis. Il croisa le regard de Jeremy qui devait se demander si son engourdissement était le résultat de sa longue veillée nocturne. Son petit ami l'étudiait également soigneusement. Mike avait un regard bleu perçant parfois déstabilisant. Aleksandre retourna à sa contemplation du tableau vert où le Keynes avait écrit en gros à la craie blanche: _Le sortilège de mutisme_.

Depuis sa place, le professeur Keynes avait parfaitement remarqué la fatigue d'Aleksandre. Il jeta à plusieurs reprises des coups d'œil à son élève qui fixait le tableau d'un air confus, sans même chercher à faire semblant de suivre le cours. Le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal termina son exposé en faisant participer les élèves le désirant. Quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche sonna et tous les élèves se levèrent précipitamment.

-Aleksandre, reste ici s'il te plaît! Demanda l'adulte.

Surpris par l'ordre de son professeur, l'adolescent reposa son sac sur la table et assura à Mike, Illiana et Jeremy qu'il viendrait les retrouver dans le Parc pour la récréation. Le professeur Keynes attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis de la salle de cours pour se tourner vers Aleksandre qui était appuyé nerveusement contre sa table.

-Monsieur? Chuchota Aleksandre en levant les yeux vers son professeur qui l'invita à s'approcha près de lui.  
-Dis-moi petit, tout va bien? Tu as l'air fatigué.  
-Oui, répondit précipitamment Aleksandre, le rouge aux joues. Ça va. Un peu fatigué.

L'homme n'était pas tellement étonné par la réponse de son élève. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant le garçon se tortiller nerveusement devant lui. Aleksandre avait tendance à assurer que tout allait bien même si le contraire était évident. Les enfants étaient parfois paradoxaux. Il aimait partager leurs émotions et leurs sentiments alors qu'à d'autres moments, ils faisaient tout pour cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Toutefois, le professeur avait un autre sujet à aborder avec lui. Il attrapa sa pochette où il rangeait tous ses documents et il tira d'un paquet la copie du garçon. Un optimal écrit à l'encre rouge était entouré en haut de son devoir. Keynes le déposa devant Aleksandre qui lui jeta un regard confus même si ses joues semblèrent s'enflammer légèrement.

-J'ai déjà corrigé ton devoir mais j'ai encore quelques copies à noter avant de le rendre à toute la classe, déclara l'homme d'une voix douce. J'ai été très agréablement surpris par la qualité de ton devoir, Aleksandre.

L'adolescent eut un sourire nerveux et il détourna doucement les yeux. Il se sentait légèrement honteux face aux compliments de son professeur. À vrai dire, c'était le devoir que Jonathan, Drago et Gabriel lui avaient fait durant le week-end dernier. Depuis, les trois adolescents étaient les auteurs de son devoir de sortilège mais également celui de potions. Aleksandre avait peur que cela les embêtent mais à ce qu'il avait compris, les trois garçons s'étaient lancés un défi: celui qui procurait le meilleur devoir. Aleksandre était chargé de leur donner ses notes pour qu'ils puissent en débattre.

Mais comme la première fois, Jonathan lui avait conseillé de garder leur participation à son travail scolaire silencieuse. Aleksandre savait qu'il était censé faire ses devoirs seul mais il avait trouvé des personnes pour le faire. Mentir n'était peut-être pas si grave, non?

-Merci, répondit Aleksandre.  
-Quelqu'un t'a aidé à le faire? Ton père ou même ta tante?  
-Non, mentit le garçon d'une voix bégayante. Non. Je l'ai fait tout seul…

L'homme face à Aleksandre ne sembla pas convaincu. Il ne doutait pas des compétences scolaires de son élève. Il était l'un des meilleurs de sa classe. L'un de ceux qui comprenaient le plus rapidement et la pratique ne posait aucun problème. En faisant quelques efforts d'investissement, les notes du garçon pourraient exploser. Néanmoins, le travail qu'il lui avait rendu sur le sortilège de mutisme était d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que le sien. Keynes était certain que s'il demandait la signification de certains mots écrits dans cette copie, il serait incapable de lui répondre.

-Très bien. Continue ainsi alors, encouragea Keynes tout en gardant un soupçon de doute. Va en récréation.

_*Tout reste encore un peu confus dans l'esprit d'Aleksandre vis à vis de Voldemort et de son père mais les choses se mettent doucement en place._ _Et ce petit mensonge scolaire devient de plus en plus important ^^  
Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien =)  
A mercredi. _


	63. XLIII: Différends

**Chapitre XLIII: Différends**

Severus laissa tomber bruyamment trois livres sur la table du salon. Le bruit de l'impact fit sursauter Aleksandre mais le Maître des Potions ne s'en soucia pas. Il était furieux, principalement après le garçon. Sa patience légendaire pour son fils l'avait quitté et il ressentait le désir ardent de le secouer dans tous les sens pour le faire parler.

Les deux semaines qu'il venait de passer étaient déjà assez compliquées. Évidemment, Greyback et Bellatrix s'étaient empressés de tout révéler au Mage Noir. Voldemort était furieux après lui pour lui avoir caché une telle information à propos d'Aleksandre. Severus avait hésité avant de donner le réel nom de l'hôpital mais il avait eu raison de ne pas mentir encore une fois: Voldemort s'était, d'une manière discrète, procuré la liste des élèves de l'école. Severus avait dû subir une punition douloureuse pour ce mensonge et s'asservir encore plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sans compter qu'il ne cessait de s'inquiéter à propos de la sécurité de son fils et de l'hôpital dans sa globalité. Avec l'accord du Directeur, il avait renforcé les barrières de protection autour du domaine. Dumbledore avait également rajouté un sortilège complexe de sécurité. Severus savait parfaitement qu'avec cette participation, le vieil homme espérait apaiser les tensions entre eux.

-Aleksandre, tout va bien? Demanda t-il avec un sourire crispé, espérant être aimable. Que fais-tu?

Face à lui, Aleksandre lui jeta un regard irrité en tournant une page du livre de sortilège qu'il lisait. Sans se préoccuper de son père, il retourna à sa lecture, un air pompeux sur le visage qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait trouvé ce livre dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, un lieu qu'il ne visitait pourtant jamais, et depuis il le lisait avidement. Cela faisait bien des mois qu'il ne s'était pas plongé dans un livre avec autant de plaisir, surtout pas un bouquin pour étudier mais il trouvait que le temps passait beaucoup plus rapidement en lisant.

Cela lui permettait de ne pas regarder ou même parler à son père. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était pénétré dans l'esprit de Voldemort, prenant conscience au même moment du rôle de Mangemort de son père. Aleksandre soupçonnait Ivan d'avoir dit à celui-ci qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et ce dernier avait essayé de l'interroger mais Aleksandre était resté muet. Que ce soit Ivan ou son père, ils étaient tous les deux persuadés que l'Oncle Vernon était au centre de ce rêve puisque c'était ce qu'Aleksandre avait confirmé à son psychiatre.

-Aleksandre, j'aimerais que l'on discute ensemble, déclara Severus en profitant du calme du Manoir.  
-Oui? Répondit nonchalamment le garçon en lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil.  
-Pose ton livre et regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Severus devait faire appel à toute sa patience pour réguler sa voix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était autant furieux et agacé mais l'ignorance d'Aleksandre à son égard le blessait. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour contrarier son fils et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il n'était pas préparé à subir ses sautes d'humeur, surtout pas depuis deux semaines!

Comme son père le lui demandait, Aleksandre ferma son livre et le posa sur ses genoux. Il hésita un instant avant de lever le regard vers lui. Une foule de sentiments déferla dans sa poitrine. Une colère sourde primait sur les autres émotions lui enserrant la gorge. La déception suivait derrière. C'était horrible de ne plus avoir de raisons de considérer son père comme son modèle.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Severus en le regardant avec insistance. Ai-je fais quelque chose qui t'a blessé?

Plein. Tout d'abord, Remus était son nouvel amoureux et ils filaient le parfait amour ensemble. Enfin, Aleksandre interprétait les longs regards langoureux et les sourires malicieux que les deux hommes s'échangeaient ainsi.

Et ensuite, Severus n'hésitait pas à torturer un homme pour satisfaire Voldemort. Alors oui, Aleksandre était blessé mais au lieu de répondre cela, il haussa simplement les épaules.

-On ne risque pas d'avancer Aleksandre, ajouta l'adulte.  
-Tu l'as tué?

La question jaillit des lèvres d'Aleksandre avant que celui-ci ne puisse se retenir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il détourna le visage vers le sol. Depuis ce rêve, Broderick Moroz hantait son esprit. Il était mort. Il le savait avec certitude parce que, tout d'abord Voldemort n'était pas le genre de personne à épargner quelqu'un, mais également car un article de La Gazette des Sorciers relatait la disparition de l'homme.

Son père allait-il lui dire la vérité?

Severus se sentit chanceler à la question de son fils et il se rattrapa d'une main tremblante à la chaise se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui. Ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur le visage tourmenté du garçon. Quelle était cette question, par Salazar?

-De quoi? Haleta Severus. De quoi parles-tu?  
-Du Langue de Plomb, grogna le garçon entre ses dents. Broderick Moroz. Est-ce que tu l'as tué?

Une suffocation aiguë quitta les lèvres de Severus. Comment Aleksandre connaissait-il l'existence de ce fonctionnaire? Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, lui provoquant une faible douleur tandis que des dizaines de questions s'imposaient dans son esprit.

Aleksandre entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. À présent qu'il avait posé la question à son père, il sentait le courage affluer en lui. Il savait qu'il aurait le sang-froid d'affronter l'adulte s'il le fallait. Néanmoins, il n'osait pas relever la tête pour le regarder. La respiration haletante qu'il percevait l'angoissait déjà assez.

-As-tu rêvé du Seigneur des Ténèbres dernièrement? Interrogea l'homme d'une voix basse et vacillante.  
-Je… Je t'ai posé une question en premier! Rétorqua Aleksandre avec force même s'il sentait tout son corps trembler.

Sa détermination se mua doucement en colère. C'était bien son père de répondre à une question par une autre pour éviter de lui dire quelque chose clairement! Le pensait-il tellement incapable de comprendre quelque chose ? Mais cette fois-ci, il ne resterait pas les bras croisés même s'il devait se disputer avec lui pour cela!

Severus était bien trop abasourdi pour se préoccuper du ton franchement impertinent d'Aleksandre. Des milliers de scénarios terribles se déroulaient dans son esprit. Il eut brusquement envie de l'attraper par les épaules et de pénétrer dans son esprit. Il lui apparut évident que ce cauchemar qui paraissait tant bouleverser l'enfant depuis deux semaines n'était autre qu'une promenade dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Oh Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que le lien s'active juste quand il faisait quelque chose d'horrible?

-C'est une situation très compliquée, murmura Severus en se raclant la gorge.  
-Et alors? Tu crois que je ne peux pas comprendre!! S'exclama Aleksandre en lui jetant un regard furieux. Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas?

Ce n'était plus une douce colère qui coulait en Aleksandre mais un volcan près à exploser. Ses jambes tremblaient à la fois de crainte et de rage. Le garçon bondit sur ses pieds en constatant le silence de son père. Le désir de se jeter sur lui et de le frapper de toutes ses forces parcourut son être mais il resta immobile, les yeux pleins de fureur.

L'impression d'avoir perdu son père lui provoquait une douleur insupportable. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et une voix intérieure le suppliait de lui dire la vérité. Il voulait que son père le pense capable de supporter la vérité. Et il voulait en même temps que ce dernier lui assure que ce n'était pas de sa propre baguette que le Langue de Plomb était mort, mais de celle de Voldemort. Il laissa échapper un faible sanglot.

-Ce n'est pas du tout cela, rétorqua le Maître des Potions avec douceur. Je ne peux tout simplement pas te dire ce qu'il se passe auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu peux rentrer dans son esprit mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais t'impliquer dedans.  
-JE SUIS PAS UN BÉBÉ!! JE SUIS PAS UN BÉBÉ!! Hurla Aleksandre en brandissant un doigt accusateur vers son père. POURQUOI TU ME LE DIS PAS??

Severus resta figé. Silencieux. Il était bien trop surpris par cette réaction pour émettre le moindre son. Il resta stupidement debout devant son fils qui sanglotait doucement, des fines larmes roulant sur ses joues rosies de colère. Le Maître des Potions inspira soudainement. Il sentait ses mains trembler nerveusement. La discussion qu'il souhaitait partager avec lui prenait un tournant inattendu.

Les pères n'avaient pas à faire ça. Ce n'était pas leur rôle d'annoncer à leur enfant qu'un homme était mort près d'eux. Severus ferma un instant les yeux, un de ses longs doigts frottant sa tempe droite. Que devait-il faire?

-D'accord, chuchota t-il en espérant que cela calmerait Aleksandre. D'accord. Il est mort.

Ébahi par la réponse de son père, Aleksandre releva brusquement la tête, les yeux élargis. Il passa une main tremblante sur ses yeux mouillés puis renifla. Sa colère était mélangée à du chagrin. Il le détestait. Il le détestait! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauvé cet innocent?

Le père et le fils restèrent à se contempler dans les yeux dans un silence pesant. Aleksandre continuait à pleurer doucement. Il ne comprenait pas son père. Et il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Lorsqu'il avait _vu_ Lucius torturer un homme avec plaisir, il avait mis tout juste quelques jours à comprendre qu'il était contraint de faire cela mais lorsque c'était son père, il était incapable d'accepter cela. Cette situation le dépassait. Il avait l'impression de porter dix années de plus d'un coup et il n'était pas préparé à cela.

La porte du Salon qui s'ouvrit doucement les tira de leur contemplation. Aleksandre tourna la tête vers le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée tandis que Severus se tourna furieusement vers l'intrus. Ses yeux noirs s'enflammèrent de colère. Sirius avait la tête passée dans l'interstice dans la porte, ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

-Que veux-tu Black? Aboya t-il. Le Manoir est trop petit pour que tu viennes jusqu'ici lorsque tu vois que l'on est occupé? Il faut que je te lance un os pour t'occuper?  
-Connais-tu le mot _amabilité_ Snape? Rétorqua immédiatement Sirius, la voix grondante de fureur. Nous nous interrogions seulement sur l'origine de ses cris.  
-Si l'action te manque tant, sors tes sales pattes dehors pour changer!

Aleksandre tourna la tête vers son ancien parrain. Les doigts de ceux-ci serraient furieusement la porte du salon mais il resta silencieux. Le fugitif jeta un long regard incendiaire au Maître des Potions, qui le lui renvoya, avant de tourner les talons, claquant furieusement la porte derrière lui.

Une fois Black parti, Severus s'aperçut qu'aucun sortilège de silence ne protégeait la pièce. Par chance, Aleksandre n'avait rien hurlé de compromettant. Il jaugea du regard son fils et l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler le traversa. Néanmoins, l'homme sut retenir sa pulsion, sachant qu'elle serait très peu appréciée.

-C'est difficile tout cela, je comprends mais ces affaires ne te regardent pas, Aleksandre. Tu es trop jeune pour être impliqué dedans. Nous allons essayer de renforcer tes exercices quotidiens pour éviter une telle situation.  
-Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'être au courant? Répliqua Aleksandre d'un ton mordant. Tu penses que je suis trop bête!  
-Cesse de dire des âneries! Siffla furieusement Severus. Tu as quinze ans et comme tous les autres adolescents qui vivent au Manoir, l'Ordre du Phénix et ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur ne doit pas te préoccuper.  
-Mais j'ai quinze ans!! Cria Aleksandre, les yeux de nouveau débordants de larmes. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire?

_Pour te préserver_!! Hurla Severus dans sa tête. Les adultes de l'Ordre du Phénix voulaient encore préserver un peu la parcelle d'innocence qui se trouvait chez les enfants du Manoir Snape. Quel genre de monstres seraient-ils tous, à permettre à des adolescents de tout juste quinze ans de s'impliquer autant dans une guerre? Certes, ils étaient tous concernés mais pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître ce qu'il se passait dans l'Ordre du Phénix!

L'impression de faire un caprice étreignit Aleksandre. Il ne voulait pas que son père le considère comme un enfant capricieux. Ce n'était justement pas un caprice mais une requête importante à ses yeux. Voldemort était important pour lui et lui… lui, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de savoir ce que l'homme faisait, pour se rassurer au moins!

-Je ne te mêlerai pas à une guerre, asséna froidement Severus.  
-C'est de ta faute de toute manière! S'écria l'enfant en laissant ses larmes jaillir de ses yeux. Tu… tu… tu me considères comme un enfant!! Tu veux pas me laisser grandir! T'es toujours là alors que… alors que j'en ai pas besoin. Je suis… je suis… je suis pas un enfant, bégaya t-il entre ses larmes. J'ai quinze ans.

Severus trouvait que cette discussion déjà improbable le devenait encore plus. Une boule monta le long de sa gorge pour s'y loger alors qu'une chape de béton tombait dans le creux de son estomac. Les paroles d'Aleksandre le blessaient profondément. Il n'osait pas prononcer un seul mot. Il n'y arrivait de toute manière pas.

Était-ce qu'Aleksandre pensait vraiment? Qu'il était trop étouffant? Trop présent dans sa vie? Qu'il l'empêchait de grandir? Était-ce la réalité? Mais Aleksandre était le premier à courir vers lui, à avoir _besoin_ de lui! Severus ne pouvait décemment pas le repousser en lui ordonnant d'agir comme un jeune homme! Et c'était son bébé après tout… Ses yeux se brouillèrent étrangement et il regarda son fils quitter la pièce à toute vitesse.

**oOo**

Aleksandre n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Ni pour le goûter, ni pour aller jouer dans la salle de jeu, ni pour regarder la télévision. Il était allongé sur son lit. Ses larmes avaient séchées depuis longtemps mais ses yeux étaient encore rouges.

Des cris horribles provenant de la cuisine étaient parvenus jusqu'à lui, quelques minutes après qu'il ait quitté son père. Aleksandre avait facilement identifié la voix de Sirius, celle de Mrs Weasley et celle de son père. Elena était intervenue avant de se faire rembarrer brusquement par Severus. Aleksandre savait parfaitement que les liens qui unissaient son père à Sirius ou encore aux Weasley étaient purement tirés de la politesse, même s'ils étaient capables d'entretenir une discussion. Il savait parfaitement, au fond de lui-même, qu'il y avait beaucoup de disputes au Manoir mais il avait préféré fermer les yeux sur cela.

De toute manière, tout prenait un tournant différent à présent. Il avait hurlé sur son père, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire. Devenait-il aussi monstrueux que Dudley qui hurlait sans cesse sur Tante Pétunia? Et malgré cette crainte irrationnelle, il ressentait un soulagement énorme en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il disait à son père que ce dernier ne le laissait pas grandir. C'était vrai.

Il ignorait comment il en était venu à hurler de telles choses. Au début, il voulait simplement lui signifier qu'il connaissait tout l'histoire à propos de Broderick Moroz, qu'il savait qu'il était un assassin mais la discussion s'était rapidement détournée de ce but. Ces pensées vis à vis de son père ne l'avaient jamais traversé mais en lui hurlant dessus, elles étaient devenues évidentes!

-Je peux rentrer, Aleksandre?

Le garçon sursauta et se redressa sur son coude. Narcissa était au seuil de sa chambre, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Sa Tante le regardait d'un air soucieux mais un doux sourire éclairait son visage. Il se relaissa tomber sur le lit en acquiesçant. Il entendit la porte se refermer doucement derrière elle puis le matelas s'affaissa légèrement.

Assise à côté de son filleul, Narcissa soupira. La colère de Severus envers Sirius lui avait parue excessive même si les conflits entre les deux hommes étaient fréquents. Les adultes tentaient de dissimuler cela aux enfants, surtout à Aleksandre, pour les encourager à se lier d'amitié mais tout cela n'était que factice. Toutefois, elle comprenait mieux la raison de cette tension électrique au Manoir après que son ami lui ait tout raconté.

-C'est une dure journée, n'est ce pas? Chuchota-t-elle.  
-Oui, répondit Aleksandre en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller blanc. Je… j'aimerais juste dormir.  
-Tu sais mon cœur, c'est très bien que tu aie dis à Severus ce que tu ressentais, déclara Narcissa. Il ne faut pas garder de telles choses au fond de toi.

La surprotection de Severus vis à vis d'Aleksandre était évidente. Tout le monde avait été ébahi en découvrant la relation fusionnelle entre les deux. Narcissa ne pouvait pas vraiment tenir en rigueur à tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avaient pensés découvrir un autre Severus: c'était tout à fait vrai!

Dès qu'Aleksandre passait la porte, il devenait presque mièvre avec les autres et dès que l'enfant repartait, son caractère amer et mauvais revenait au galop. Severus voulait simplement… protéger son fils, lui faire croire que le monde était merveilleux. Il voulait qu'Aleksandre soit le plus heureux possible et qu'il ne puisse accorder aucune similitude entre sa vie ancienne et celle qu'il vivait en tant que Snape. Alors Severus faisait tout cela même si son comportement était teinté d'hypocrisie.

Peut-être que permettre à Aleksandre de voir la réalité du monde l'aiderait. Peut-être que lui laisser plus d'autonomie l'aiderait également. Narcissa avait aussi tendance à le couver dès qu'elle voyait son jeune filleul. Elle eut un sourire en pensant que tout le monde réagissait ainsi avec lui. Il paraissait si fragile et était tellement attendrissant que c'était difficile de cesser de le couver.

-Papa est fâché que j'ai crié? Demanda Aleksandre en sortant la tête de son coussin.  
-Bien sûr que non, rassura Narcissa. Évidemment, tu peux le lui dire sans crier mais je te le répète, tu ne dois pas garder au fond de toi ce qui te tracasse.

**oOo**

Quelque chose tracassait également Jonathan. Il donna un grand coup de pied rageur à l'armure. Celle-ci vacilla dangereusement dans un tintement bruyant qui résonna dans tous le couloir vide. Il avait l'impression que son sang était en feu tant la colère l'habitait. L'adolescent pressa ses deux mains contre son visage en inspirant fortement. Il devait retrouver son calme, cesser de se faire contrôler par sa rage.

À ses côtés, Drago leva les yeux au ciel en s'appuyant négligemment contre un mur. Jonathan avait parfois des réactions si étranges.

-Pourquoi tu t'en veux autant? Ce n'est qu'un Poufsouffle! Souffla t-il en admirant ses ongles.  
-Je n'aime pas être une brute, Drago! S'écria Jonathan en jetant un regard furieux à son meilleur ami. J'ai frappé ce Poufsouffle juste parce qu'il m'a regardé étrangement.

D'ailleurs, McGonagall n'avait pas vraiment apprécié son geste et il avait récolté une semaine de retenue. Il songea que sa culpabilité suffisait à réparer le nez cassé du Poufsouffle de sixième année. Le garçon grimaça en repensant au sang qui avait giclé du nez de l'adolescent. Dire que celui-ci était plus vieux que lui et qu'il avait tout de même réussi à lui casser le nez.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut Jonathan qui s'immobilisa, le souffle court. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était d'être de nouveau confronté à la magie noire. Cette magie le fascinait. Non pas parce qu'elle était réputée mauvaise mais parce qu'elle était entourée d'un halo de puissance. Exercer un sortilège de magie noire requiert beaucoup de puissance et il se savait capable de lancer de nombreux sortilèges de cette branche de la magie.

Serait-il capable un jour de réutiliser un sortilège impardonnable sous le coup de la colère? C'était ce qui était arrivé à Drumstrang. Le garçon, un né de Moldu, lui avait lancé une pique mordante et il était devenu furieux. Le sortilège doloris avait quitté ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ses deux amis l'avaient bêtement suivi sous les yeux de nombreux élèves effrayés.

-Tu es calmé?  
-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien!! Cria Jonathan en fusillant Drago du regard.

Les sourcils de Drago se haussèrent légèrement de surprise face à l'accusation puis ils se froncèrent et Jonathan décela une pointe de colère dans les prunelles grises de son meilleur ami.

-C'est à dire? Siffla le blond d'une voix mauvaise.  
-Ça te plait peut-être de frapper d'autres élèves mais ce n'est pas mon cas, rétorqua sèchement Jonathan.  
-Tout ce que tu dis est tellement stupide.

Les deux Serpentards s'affrontèrent du regard plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Jonathan se détourne de son ami et quitte le couloir. La colère envahit le visage de Drago mais en entendant des bruits de pas martelant le sol derrière lui, le riche hériter reprit un air impassible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jonathan pénétra dans les appartements de son Oncle. Ce dernier devait se trouver au Manoir, comme tous les week-ends. Il en profitait pour prendre place dans le petit appartement lorsqu'il désirait être seul. Il n'aimait pas se rendre dans celui attribué à sa mère puisque quelqu'un risquait de le voir pénétrer dans le tableau. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un pense qu'il se rendait chez sa maman. Le couloir des cachots était très peu utilisé.

-Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre pour le moment.

Jonathan qui s'apprêtait à arriver dans le salon circulaire de l'appartement pour se jeter sur un des fauteuils moelleux en cuir noir dans l'intention de se détendre se figea. S'il ne se trompait pas, c'était la voix de Remus qui venait de retentir dans la pièce. L'appartement était censé être vide! Il se plaqua contre le mur, veillant à rester silencieux.

Un grognement provenant de Severus lui apprit que son Oncle était également présent. Jonathan qui avait oublié sa colère, trop curieux, fronça les sourcils. Pour quelles raisons Severus se trouvait à Poudlard alors qu'il était censé passer le week-end avec Aleksandre? Que faisait Lupin ici?

En réalité, Severus s'était réfugié dans ses appartements à Poudlard, laissant le temps à Aleksandre de se calmer. Il avait également le sentiment que son fils désirait un peu de solitude et de son côté, il ne demandait que cela. Certes sa solitude s'accompagnait avec Remus mais il était soulagé de pouvoir juste profiter d'un instant avec son amant. Pas de regards en coin des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, pas de coups d'œil colérique d'Aleksandre. Juste le silence.

-Je sais, rétorqua Severus, et Jonathan sentit la lassitude dans la voix de son Oncle. Poudlard est en danger et on ne peut rien faire.

L'adolescent entendit un mouvement et il se précipita hors de l'appartement lorsque le silence se prolongea. Il ne voulait surtout pas être témoin d'une scène… rapprochée entre son Oncle et le loup-garou.

Alors Poudlard était en danger?

_* Les relations entre Aleksandre et Severus prennent un nouveau tournant! Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien.  
A mercredi prochain =) _


	64. LXIV: Campement

**Chapitre LXIV: Campement. **

Aleksandre avait les yeux fermés. Sa tête était appuyée contre la vitre et il sentait les vibrations de l'autocar faire bouger doucement ses jambes. Se frottant doucement les yeux en les ouvrant, il jeta un regard à l'extérieur. Le bus roulait sur une longue route de campagne. Quelques phares de voitures perçaient parfois l'obscurité de la nuit. Il leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé. C'était la pleine lune.

Un instant, le garçon songea à Remus. Quelques temps plus tôt, il s'était remémoré ce jour où il avait fait la connaissance de Sirius, découvrant par la même occasion le statut de loup-garou de Remus. Se rappeler de cette soirée l'avait soulagée. Il avait l'impression que la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit ne cessait de s'envoler, lui redonnant petit à petit ses souvenirs complets.

-Tu dors pas? Grogna Mike en s'étirant.  
-Non, chuchota Aleksandre en tournant la tête vers son ami.

Il était aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Le voyage jusqu'à la forêt de Dean durait environ cinq heures. Ils étaient montés à bord du bus et avaient quittés l'hôpital vers trois heures. Aleksandre s'était étonné du moyen de transport si banal, si Moldu en quelque sorte.

Ivan lui avait expliqué que prendre un autobus était beaucoup moins risqué qu'utiliser un Portoloin. Il en aurait déjà fallu plusieurs pour amener tous les élèves et adultes jusqu'au campement et le Ministère de la Magie rechignait à accorder ces demandes, surtout en cette période trouble. Ensuite, la zone où ils se rendaient étaient tellement protégés par toutes sortes de sortilèges, qu'y transplaner ou y arriver en Portoloin était impossible. Les adultes ne voulaient laisser aucune trace magique pouvant alerter les Mangemorts ou toute autre personne de leur présence. Enfin, tout cela avait été administratif et barbant pour Aleksandre.

Il bâilla derrière sa main en regardant autour de lui. Le bus était silencieux. La plupart des élèves s'était endormie quelques minutes après le départ. Tous avaient été tirés du lit par leurs parents. D'ailleurs, son père était venu le réveiller plusieurs fois pour qu'il se lève. Il était tellement excité par le départ en voyage qu'il s'était endormi beaucoup plus tard que prévu.

-Je vais encore dormir, marmonna Mike en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Aleksandre. On va pas arriver maintenant.  
-De toute manière, tout le monde dort, assura Aleksandre en reposant sa tête contre la vitre fraîche.

L'au revoir à son père s'était plutôt bien passé même si Aleksandre avait senti sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il agitait la main derrière la vitre pour le saluer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait aussi longtemps loin de son père puisque toute les semaines, il était à l'Hôpital et son père à Poudlard. Mais c'était beaucoup plus loin, plus inconnu et il était un peu inquiet. Ses yeux l'avaient également piqué désagréablement mais il avait vite repris contenance. Il était bien trop excité par la semaine à venir pour se soucier trop longtemps de son éloignement avec son père.

Ses rapports avec son père étaient différents. Depuis qu'il lui avait crié dessus deux semaines plus tôt, Aleksandre sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment puisque son père semblait le considérer autrement que comme un enfant en bas âge. L'heure de son couché durant le week-end avait été retardé de presque d'une heure. C'était peut-être peu mais pour Aleksandre, cela signifiait beaucoup.

Au début, le jeune garçon avait craint que cette soudaine décision de la part de son père fût pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était à présent indifférent à lui mais Aleksandre avait entrepris de se rassurer, seul. « _Comme un grand »_, pensa t-il ironiquement. Son père essayait juste de lui prouver qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un enfant mais bien comme un adolescent.

En réalité, Aleksandre n'imaginait même pas à quel point ces nouveaux agissements avaient coûté à Severus. Il permettait à Aleksandre de se coucher plus tard, sans que cela ne soit excessif. Il l'autorisait à prendre sa douche à l'heure qu'il le désirait tant qu'il le faisait durant la journée et Severus essayait de ne plus trop s'immiscer dans sa vie tant que celui-ci ne le réclamait pas et que rien de mal était fait. C'était compliqué. Très difficile de laisser son fils jouer seul, de le laisser s'occuper dans sa chambre sans venir frapper à sa porte toutes les cinq minutes pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger Mike? Demanda Aleksandre en farfouillant dans la poche de son blouson pour trouver une barre de chocolat, mais son ami dormait profondément.

En déballant la barre de céréales, il repartit dans ses pensées. Il se sentait tiraillé par deux sentiments à l'encontre de son père. Une sensation de reconnaissance du fait que l'homme commençait à le considérer comme un adolescent de presque seize ans mais aussi de crainte. Il craignait auparavant que son père l'abandonne et à présent, c'était pire.

Si l'homme prenait goût à cette vie où il était moins présent pour lui, Severus risquait de s'éloigner de plus en plus. Une boule se logea dans sa gorge alors qu'il mâchouillait sa barre de chocolat. Oh par Merlin, il se sentait tellement perdu. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué? Il essayait de penser le moins possible à la possibilité que son père l'abandonne mais maintenant qu'il l'avait plus ou moins poussé dans ce sens, cela l'effrayait.

En même temps, voir son père avec Voldemort lui avait procuré une vision plus frappante de la réalité. Il se sentait nettement plus âgé à présent, plus à même de comprendre et de supporter la réalité. C'était une sensation étrange, un changement qui ne s'était pas opéré en quelques jours mais comprendre que son père n'était pas cet homme sans fautes et irréprochable l'avait propulsé dans un processus d'acceptation.

Ce qui l'avait mis tellement en colère, le poussant à lui dire qu'il était trop étouffant, était le fait que l'homme paraissait penser qu'il était incapable de supporter la vérité. Il voulait lui cacher toutes sortes de choses et Aleksandre trouvait cela exaspérant, frustrant.

-Tu ne dors pas Aleks? S'inquiéta Ivan en se penchant vers lui. Tu vas être fatigué.  
-Je pensais à papa, chuchota t-il en regardant son psychiatre. Et à comment tout change.  
-C'est bien que certaines choses changent, non?

Un haussement d'épaules hésitant lui répondit. Ivan soupira. Severus lui avait tout raconté. Le rêve d'Aleksandre était loin de mettre en scène son Oncle mais Voldemort et son père. Il avait également appris qu'Aleksandre avait évoqué que Severus était trop autour de lui.

Bien sûr, Ivan _savait _qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de cela ou tout du moins, que ce fait rassurait Aleksandre plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre. Mais Ivan était tout de même heureux que sous ses conseils, Severus prenne la décision de lui laisser gagner en indépendance. Cette nouvelle situation pousserait l'enfant à grandir, à se surpasser.

-Quoique tu penses Aleksandre, ton père n'est pas fâché après toi, ajouta Ivan en veillant à parler à voix basse.  
-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie qu'il soit plus loin de moi, murmura Aleksandre en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. C'est bien je trouve d'être plus grand et que papa le sache mais…  
-Il t'aime toujours, assura le psychiatre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ivan retourna à sa place à l'avant du bus ayant rassuré son patient qui se laissait doucement bercer par le silence. Aleksandre grandissait, c'était bien. Bientôt, il se comporterait comme un adolescent normal, n'ayant plus tellement besoin de son père.

Parfois, Ivan se demandait s'il ne devait pas commencer des thérapies familiales. Severus était auparavant un pilier pour Aleksandre. Il devenait à présent, et inconsciemment, un point conflictuel dans l'esprit du gamin. Appeler également le compagnon de Severus serait peut-être une idée intéressante dans quelque temps.

-Nous avons bien une demi-heure de marche pour atteindre la plaine? Redemanda le Professeur Stige en feuilletant un paquet de parchemins.

À l'avant du bus, les adultes ne dormaient pas sauf Mrs Stendal qui était appuyée contre la fenêtre. Les accompagnateurs se préparaient déjà à une longue semaine. Il était rare que la Semaine Découverte soit de tout repos, sans parler du fait que le contexte actuel avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ajoutait une dose d'inquiétude.

-En effet, acquiesça Ivan en regardant la route qui s'étendait devant eux. J'espère que les enfants dorment tous pour qu'ils ne soient pas fatigués à l'arrivée au camp.  
-Oh je pense qu'ils seront bien trop excités pour être épuisés! Rassura avec un sourire le psychomage Milton.

Ivan afficha une moue contrariée à cette idée. C'était même certain que contrôler toute cette horde de gosses allait être très difficile. Ivan renversa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège, les yeux clos en songeant aux différents enfants présents dans ce bus. Eden et Aleksandre étaient ses patients les plus récents. Ivan s'occupait principalement de garçons retardés mentalement. Sa formation était plus spécifique aux enfants déficients même s'il lui était arrivé d'être le psychiatre de certains enfants non retardés.

Il était clair que son patient le plus difficile était Aleksandre à cause de ce tissu de mensonge tissé autour de lui. Paradoxalement, il était un des enfants qui avançaient le plus dans sa guérison. Eden avait beaucoup plus de mal à se pousser à grandir. Il se plaisait bien trop dans son monde d'enfant. Là était le principal problème des enfants déficients: ils étaient choyés, protégés. Et ils aimaient cela.

**oOo**

Vers huit et heures et demi, l'autocar s'arrêta en douceur devant un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans une forêt sombre aux arbres à feuillage épais. Les adultes se levèrent et prirent le temps de rassembler leurs affaires avant de réveiller les enfants. Finalement, tous s'étaient endormis durant le voyage, plongeant le bus dans un silence reposant.

Aleksandre poussa un grognement fatigué en sentant une main le secouer doucement et il enfouit son visage dans le pull de Mike. Jack ordonna à ce dernier de le réveiller pendant que l'infirmier s'occupait des élèves derrière eux. Aleksandre refusa d'ouvrir les yeux jusqu'à ce que Mike lui chantonne d'une voix claironnante et excitée qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Immédiatement, le garçon se redressa, plus la moindre trace de fatigue sur le visage. Ses grands yeux détaillaient avidement le paysage autour de lui puis il pressa Mike de se mettre debout pour descendre du bus. Au passage, il attrapa la manche du blouson de Jeremy pour que son meilleur ami ne soit pas séparé d'eux.

-Mettez-vous tous sur le bas-côté!! Ordonna le Professeur Stige en frappant dans ses mains, leur indiquant le bord de la route. Nous allons vous donner vos sacs!

Les yeux brillants d'émerveillement, Aleksandre observa autour de lui. Le bus s'était arrêté sur une large route. À sa droite, un champ de tournesol s'étendait à l'infini sous ses yeux. Il montra les fleurs à ses deux amis, ébahis par la hauteur des tiges et le gros soleil jaune qui pointait au-dessus.

Aleksandre ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était simplement dans ce lieu. Il lui paraissait si merveilleux, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de sa banalité. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main les endroits qu'il avait visités. Les Dursley ne lui avaient jamais permis de partir en voyage avec eux, sauf lors de ce départ précipité pour échapper aux lettres insistantes de Poudlard. C'était un souvenir mémorable comme journée, dans cette cabane perchée au milieu de la mer. Dans les autres cas, Mrs Figgs se chargeait de le garder. En dehors du Chemin de Traverse, de Poudlard, du petit village de Pré au Lard, le Terrier, l'école et le Manoir, il était novice en matière de voyage.

Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine. Il s'était préparé depuis des semaines à ce voyage mais l'émotion qui le submergeait était bien plus forte qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Il avait l'étrange impression que c'était un juste retour des choses. Les Dursley l'avaient tant de fois abandonné dans la maison de Mrs Figgs alors qu'ils allaient skier ou à la plage. Il s'était senti tellement _en trop_ qu'être là librement, lui procurait une sensation de bonheur inimaginable.

-Il faut prendre une photo! S'exclama Mike en trépignant d'impatience de recevoir son sac pour chercher l'appareil.

Aleksandre acquiesça, subjugué par la beauté du champ. Jouer à cache-cache dedans serait merveilleux. À gauche, la forêt s'étendait aussi largement, sombre mais beaucoup moins menaçante que l'image qu'il se faisait de la Forêt Interdite. Les arbres étaient hauts et serrés mais un chemin gravillonné permettait de se déplacer à l'intérieur.

L'air était assez frais pour un début de mois de février mais il n'y avait ni neige, ni vent. Le soleil était au contraire présent, pas très haut compte tenu de l'heure et le ciel était d'un joli bleu même si quelques nuages gris éparses s'y trouvaient.

-Aleksandre! Appela Mrs Stendal.

Le garçon sortit du rang et accourut vers son professeur de Botanique. La jeune femme lui tendit son gros sac à dos qui contenait toutes ses affaires pour la semaine: des vêtements de rechange, ses affaires de toilettes ainsi qu'une paire de gants et une écharpe, quelques feuilles de parchemin, deux plumes ainsi qu'un encrier, une réserve importante de bonbons et de chocolats, un appareil photo et deux jeux de cartes. Il y avait également quelques pansements qu'Elena avait tenu à lui donner par précaution. Son père avait posé un sortilège d'allégement sur le sac pour lui donner l'impression de ne rien porter.

Revenant près de ses amis qui attendaient toujours de récupérer leurs affaires, il farfouilla dans son sac à dos à la recherche de son appareil photo. Son père le lui avait donné en lui rappelant d'y faire très attention car c'était un objet fragile. En l'achetant, son père avait pensé à prendre un appareil assez petit pour qu'il puisse le glisser dans la poche de son blouson.

Les adultes ne s'étaient pas trompés sur le degré d'excitation des enfants. À présent que toutes brumes de sommeil avaient disparu, ils étaient tous agités. Certains s'éloignaient doucement pour s'approcher soit du champ de tournesol, soit de la forêt mais heureusement, tous les adultes étaient attentifs. D'autres riaient et jouaient bruyamment, couvrant la voix des professeurs et éducateurs qui tentaient de distribuer les affaires.

-Mike, mets toi à côté d'Aleksandre! Ordonna Jeremy en prenant son appareil photo. Je vous prends en photo.

Pendant que le bus était déchargé et les sacs distribués, les trois garçons s'amusèrent à se prendre en photo dans des poses amusantes. Heureusement, leurs parents avaient prévu que l'objet servirait beaucoup et chacun pouvait prendre un nombre illimité de photographies.

-Ivan m'a dit que l'on pourrait les développer au campement, apprit Aleksandre en faisant une photo de Jeremy qui tirait la langue. Il a dit que ce serait une sorte d'activité le soir.  
-Très bien! Venez tous autour de moi!! Ordonna Johnny Milton, le psychomage de Jeremy. Approchez les enfants!

Rapidement, les étudiants se rassemblèrent autour des adultes en un demi-cercle bruyant et inattentif. Le bus repartit pour ne venir les chercher que six jours plus tard. Aleksandre eut un large sourire en le voyant disparaître. Il était pour _de bon_ en voyage maintenant! Tous s'amusèrent à faire de grands signes au chauffeur qui répondit en klaxonnant jusqu'à ce que le bus disparaisse à un tournant.

Aleksandre, Mike et Jeremy étaient légèrement en retrait. Ils devaient tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que les adultes tentaient de dire en haussant la voix pour couvrir celles enjouées des élèves. L'idée de se mélanger avec les autres les rebutaient toujours un petit peu et la proximité avec des personnes en qui il n'avait pas particulièrement confiance angoissant Aleksandre.

-Il y a une demi-heure de marche jusqu'au campement où nous allons nous installer, entama Johnny d'une voix enjouée. Par conséquent, nous attendons de vous que vous fassiez très attention où vous marchez.  
-Nous allons dans une forêt et vous pouvez trébucher sur un caillou ou une branche, ajouta Mr Stige. Il serait dommage que vous deviez déjà rentrer chez vous parce que vous vous êtes blessés!

Des murmures d'effroi s'élevèrent suite à cette hypothèse. Aleksandre grimaça et se jura de ne pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de se blesser! Il ne manquerait plus que son père doive venir le chercher pour s'être fait mal sans qu'il ne soit arrivé au camp.

-Ensuite, s'il y a le moindre problème durant cette marche, venez le dire à l'un d'entre nous! Continua Ivan. Que vous ayez faim, soif, envie d'aller aux toilettes ou qu'une pause s'impose, venez nous le dire.

Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe composé d'une vingtaine d'élèves et de six adultes se mit en marche en pénétrant dans la forêt. Ivan et Jason, les deux psychiatres du groupe, étaient en tête en s'assurant que le groupe suivait leur rythme. Devant eux, deux cartons imposants flottaient. L'un était rempli de duvet et d'oreillers tandis que l'autre contenait une partie des vivres pour la semaine.

Aleksandre, Jeremy et Mike étaient côte à côte, détaillant autour d'eux avec émerveillement. Ils se trouvaient à la fin de la file, traînant un peu les pieds comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Jack et Mrs Stendal étaient derrière eux, occupés à détailler les différentes plantes qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin. Un carton de nourriture, un où les tentes rétrécies s'entassaient et un autre rempli de jeux flottaient près d'eux.

Ses yeux noirs essayaient d'enregistrer le moindre détail autour de lui. Aleksandre trouvait que la forêt de Dean avait un accent moins menaçant que celui de la Forêt Interdite. Même si les rayons de soleil passaient difficilement à travers le feuillage abondant qui créait une voûte verdoyante au-dessus d'eux, le paysage était chaleureux bien qu'un peu mystérieux. La vingtaine de paires de pieds qui martelaient le sol gravillonné couvrait pour la plupart les craquements de branches, les bruits d'animaux rampant au sol ou courant derrière les épais buissons.

-Jack on va faire quoi? Demanda Mike en se tournant vers l'unique infirmier qui les accompagnait. Quand on sera arrivé au campement?  
-On va installer les tentes, répondit-il avec un sourire. Vous ne comptez pas dormir sur l'herbe, non?  
-Mais on l'a jamais fait! S'effraya Aleksandre, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Nous vous aiderons, assura leur professeur de Botanique, amusée par la panique qui se lisait sur le visage des trois élèves.

Rassurés, ils reprirent calmement leur route. Tout en marchant, Aleksandre farfouilla dans son sac pour en extirper l'écharpe verte que son père lui avait acheté. Il ne faisait pas si froid que cela mais le garçon préférait se couvrir. Personne ne se plaignait de la marche à faire, tous trop heureux de découvrir ce nouvel endroit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient quitté le sentier en continuant à marcher entre les arbres. Le chemin que le groupe empruntait était plus escarpé que la voie tracée. Aleksandre craignait que les adultes se perdent mais ils semblaient connaître la route grâce à leur baguette magique. Ce fut légèrement essoufflé mais bien à l'abri d'éventuels randonneurs que le groupe déboucha à l'entrée d'une plaine spacieuse.

-Waouh, murmura Aleksandre, le cœur battant rapidement dans la poitrine.

Le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui était l'endroit le plus beau qu'il avait eu le plaisir de découvrir. C'était loin d'un ensemble de pierres comme Poudlard ou de bâtiments comme à l'hôpital Tarkovski. C'était la nature. L'odeur était également renversante. Il avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir enfoui son nez dans des grandes herbes et de respirer leurs odeurs. La plaine verdoyante formait un cercle, entouré par de hauts arbres. Toutefois, cet espace circulaire était brisé par la rivière qui coulait derrière deux rangés d'arbres dans un bruissement mélodieux.

La première chose à laquelle Aleksandre pensa fut qu'il allait avoir des choses merveilleuses à raconter à sa famille. Et son appareil photo neuf n'allait certainement pas être inutile!

Une fois l'éblouissement passé, tous les enfants se regardèrent, les joues rosis par l'excitation, les yeux pétillants de joie. Sans laisser le temps à un adulte de prononcer un mot, ils se précipitèrent en courant au centre de la plaine. Des cris joyeux perturbèrent le silence de la forêt.

-C'est parti! Rit le Professeur Stige en avançant à son tour.

**oOo**

Une heure plus tard, Aleksandre se laissa lourdement tomber dans l'herbe, le souffle court. Il grimaça lorsque son derrière heurta durement le sol. Passant une main sur son front qui suait, l'adolescent s'allongea sur le dos en pouffant lorsque Mike lâcha un juron sonore, balançant un coup de pied furieux dans le pied de la tente qui peinait à tenir debout.

-MAIS T'ES IDIOT! Hurla Jeremy en regardant le tissu bleu clair retomber sur le sol. Ça tenait!!  
-Ça serait tombé! Renfila Mike en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Si tu es si intelligent, essaye de la monter!

Les joues rougies par l'effort, Aleksandre se redressa sur ses coudes en observant l'amas de tissus de la tente. Il jeta un regard circulaire, rassuré de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas le seul groupe à essayer difficilement de la monter. Les professeurs avaient trouvé intéressant de les laisser monter eux-mêmes leur tente de camping avec seulement le plan comme aide.

Bien sûr, les enfants accueillaient ce voyage uniquement comme un plaisir mais tout voyage scolaire avait un but instructif. Ce voyage devait surtout pousser les enfants à se responsabiliser, à gagner de l'autonomie. C'était également un moyen pratique pour découvrir de nouvelles choses. Apprendre à lire un plan faisait partie de cela. C'était pour cela que les tentes n'étaient pas magiques, pour les pousser à se débrouiller.

Aleksandre bascula vers l'avant pour s'allonger sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous son menton. Il rampa sur quelques mètres pour s'approcher du plan. Mike leva les yeux au ciel face à son manège, légèrement vexé de ne pas être capable de monter la tente. Aleksandre l'ignora en laissant ses doigts tracer les différentes consignes, ses sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

-On reprend tout depuis le début. Et sans s'énerver, ajouta t-il en jetant un regard appuyé à ses deux amis qui ronchonnaient. Constituer un lit de feuilles mortes pour améliorer le confort.  
-C'est déjà fait, grogna Mike qui soulevait la tente emmêlée pour recommencer une cinquième fois le montage. Passe directement à la suite.

Un regard noir répondit à Mike mais Aleksandre dicta les prochaines instructions avant de se relever à son tour. Ils recommencèrent leur dure mission en riant. Tout en reprenant la construction de la tente, les trois garçons grignotèrent des bonbons et des chocolats jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, leur lance un regard menaçant.

Ce fut seulement vingt minutes plus tard que les trois garçons observaient fièrement leur tente bleue dressée. Ils appelèrent Jack qui aidait un groupe de quatre filles qui ronchonnaient de mauvaise foi. Celui-ci leur fit un signe de la main pour leur signifier qu'il les avaient vus. Avant de pouvoir rentrer dans la tente, ils devaient avoir l'accord d'un adulte par mesure de sécurité.

En se rasseyant sur le sol, Aleksandre observa autour de lui, le cœur battant rapidement. Il avait l'horrible impression que cette semaine allait se passer à une vitesse hallucinante. Il comptait bien profiter de chaque instant se présentant.

-Vous avez fini? Demanda Jack en s'approchant d'eux quelques minutes plus tard. Je vais vérifier cela… Tout cela est parfait!! Vous avez fait un bon travail les garçons.  
-Évidemment! S'offusqua Mike.  
-Allez chercher vos sacs de couchage et vos oreillers près de Jason et Ivan. Vous pourrez ensuite préparer votre tente et y déposer vos affaires.

Aleksandre, suivi de ses amis, se précipita vers son psychiatre et celui de Mike. De plus en plus d'enfants terminaient le montage des tentes. Aleksandre jeta un regard à sa montre. Il était presque dix heures du matin et il était impatient de découvrir les premières activités.

À côté de lui, Mike récupéra un épais sac de couchage violet. Aleksandre adressa un large sourire à son psychiatre qui lui tendit un duvet vert sombre. Le seul qui fut mécontent fut Jeremy qui resta figé en recevant un sac de couchage de couleur jaune.

-Mais c'est une couleur de fille!! Protesta t-il. Je veux pas du jaune.  
-On a du rose si tu veux, proposa Ivan. Ou alors de l'orange.  
-Non mais je veux pas de jaune!! S'horrifia Jeremy en tendant le sac de couchage à Jason. Je veux du bleu ou je ne sais pas quoi mais _pas_ une couleur de fille.  
-Toutes les couleurs sombres comme celle-ci ont déjà été donné, trancha Jason. Et le jaune n'est pas du tout une couleur de fille.

Mike s'esclaffa, ce qui fit blêmir Jeremy qui tint du bout des doigts le sac de couchage. Mike s'apprêta à sortir une remarque sûrement moqueuse vis à vis du jaune mais il la ravala rapidement en croisant le regard noir de son psychiatre. Le blondinet s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à la tente.

-Je prends le jaune, soupira Aleksandre en tendant avec regret son duvet vert à son meilleur ami.^

_* Merci pour vos reviews. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux et celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre faute de problèmes personnelles !  
Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Le prochain chapitre va être riche en action !  
Patmol25._


	65. LXV: Dangers

**Chapitre: Dangers**

Aleksandre poussa un cri de joie lorsque Jeremy attrapa, derrière un épais buisson, un cube rouge où était dessiné une étrange plante. Mike compta rapidement le nombre de cubes rouges qu'ils avaient récupéré et il adressa un large sourire à ses coéquipiers.

-On en a dix!  
-Ouais!! Hurla Samy en frappant dans ses mains. On est peut-être les premiers! Il faut se dépêcher.

C'était la deuxième journée que le groupe de l'école Tarkovski passait au cœur de la Forêt de Dean. La première nuit, Aleksandre n'avait pas été très rassuré par le fait d'être peut-être entouré par des animaux dangereux même si Ivan avait pris le temps de le rassurer lorsqu'il était venu leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Et par chance, la tente n'était pas exceptionnellement grande et il en avait profité pour rapprocher son duvet près de celui de Mike.

Au milieu de cette après-midi ensoleillée, une chasse au trésor était organisée. Il y avait quatre équipes composées de cinq élèves. Au début, le trio avait légèrement rechigné à accepter deux autres élèves dans leur groupe mais les adultes avaient été fermes et définitifs. Toutefois, c'étaient Samy et Conrad qui les avaient rejoints et Aleksandre les trouvait gentils.

Surexcité par leur hypothétique victoire, les cinq garçons se mirent à courir à toute vitesse à travers le bois. L'équipe qui ramenait les dix cubes de la couleur ordonnée avait de grande chance de remporter cette course seulement s'ils arrivaient à identifier les dix plantes gravées dessus. Mrs Stendal leur avait appris que cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes puisqu'ils avaient étudié toutes ces plantes et fleurs au cours de l'année.

-Attention une branche! Prévint Conrad qui était en tête de la course.  
-Mike, t'es sûr que c'est par là? Haleta Aleksandre, le souffle court. Je veux pas qu'on se perde parce qu'on gagnera pas!  
-Tu n'as pas confiance? S'horrifia le blondinet en prenant sa main pour l'aider à courir.

Et oui, Aleksandre n'était _pas_ un très grand sportif contrairement à Mike qui passait son temps à courir. Les adultes leur avaient donné un plan de l'espace de la forêt qu'ils ne devaient pas dépasser, même si les enfants ignoraient que plusieurs barrières étaient posées autour de ces limites pour prévenir les adultes si un seul quittait le périmètre sécurisé.

Sur le plan, il y avait dix cercles rouges qui indiquaient la place où les cubes se trouvaient même s'il fallait les chercher une fois arrivés sur place. Et l'équipe avait également le droit à une boussole pour se repérer même si Aleksandre trouvait qu'elle n'était pas très utile. C'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris comment s'en servir! Autour du cou de Samy se balançait un chronomètre pour leur signaler depuis quand la chasse avait commencé.

Au bout de dix minutes de courses acharnées, les cinq garçons quittèrent le bois pour arriver dans la plaine. Aleksandre haletait, le front en sueur. Les professeurs et éducateurs étaient rassemblés en cercle, un gobelet de café fumant entre les mains. Près d'eux, un groupe d'élèves était déjà présent.

-Oh non! Gémit Jeremy en s'arrêtant soudainement.  
-On est pas les premiers, murmura avec tristesse Conrad.

Dépités par leur défaite, les garçons cessèrent de courir pour reprendre leur souffle. Aleksandre se laissa tomber sur le sol, le souffle court. C'était la dernière fois qu'il courrait ainsi! Jeremy puis tous les autres garçons s'écroulèrent sur le sol à la fois exténués et déçus. Toutefois, Ivan et le Professeur Stige les vit et s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire.

-Vous avez récupérés tous les cubes? Demanda Mr Stige en s'agenouillant près d'eux.  
-Ouais mais on a perdu! Ronchonna Mike en les laissant tomber de ses bras. Ça sert à rien.  
-Au contraire!! Vous gagnez tous une récompense en fonction de votre place dans le classement! Rétorqua Ivan en ouvrant grands les yeux. Si vous arrivez les derniers, votre prix sera moins important. Dépêchez-vous de nous donner les noms des plantes que vous avez trouvés avant qu'une autre équipe arrive!

Rassérénés par les paroles du psychiatre, les cinq enfants se redressèrent précipitamment. Ils enviaient tellement la première place qu'ils avaient oublié l'attribution des récompenses. Les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé en les voyant se jeter avec avidité sur les cubes qui jonchaient le sol.

-C'est du livèche! Cria Aleksandre en attrapant le premier cube qui lui passa sous la main.  
-Très bien, approuva Stige en souriant.  
-Et là, c'est une achillée sternutatoire, déclara difficilement Mike en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Pis celui que Samy a dans la main représente un bulbe sauteur!

Deux minutes plus tard, le Professeur Stige et Ivan les félicitèrent en leur annonçant que leur récompense leur serait donnée à la fin du jeu. Le mérite de leur réussite au niveau du nom des plantes revenait surtout à Mike qui suivait consciencieusement ses cours de Potions et de Botanique.

-On est quand même les meilleurs, grogna doucement Aleksandre.

**oOo**

Trois heures plus tard, Aleksandre, Mike et Jeremy étaient assis côte à côte. Le soleil se couchait doucement pour laisser place à la nuit. Le premier détourna son regard des cartes que Mike tenait entre ses mains et observa le paysage autour de lui.

Plusieurs feux étaient allumés et projetaient une lumière et une chaleur agréable. Une sphère pratiquement transparente les protégeait des flammes. Le dîner allait bientôt être servi et tous les élèves étaient rassemblés autour des différents feux, assis sur des couvertures. Aleksandre se frotta les yeux. La journée avait été fatigante. Il se dépensait rarement autant.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Avec Mike et Jeremy, ils avaient décidé d'aller arpenter le bois pour trouver un ours! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de forêt sans ours! Il avait promis à son père de prendre une de ces énormes bêtes en photographie et l'homme s'était gentiment moqué de lui mais il comptait bien lui montrer qu'il avait tort de rire!

-Vous croyez qu'on pourra avoir des chamallows après le dîner? Demanda Jeremy en louchant sur les épaisses tranches de steak qui cuisaient au-dessus des flammes. Je meurs de faim.  
-On en demandera, rassura Mike en se frottant doucement le nez.

Depuis quelque temps, Mike était devenu la personne qui les rassurait constamment. C'était assez étrange à expliquer mais le blond était celui qui restait le plus calme. Il était le moins enclin à céder à la panique même si c'était le premier à se battre. Aleksandre supposa que Mike était également le plus mature d'entre eux.

Il songea soudainement à son amie, Illiana. La jeune fille ne partait pas durant toute une semaine comme eux mais seulement quatre jours. Son voyage ne se passait pas dans des conditions radicalement différentes de celles de l'hôpital puisqu'elle dormait dans un hôtel près de Londres, à quelques kilomètres de l'Hôpital.

-Vous croyez qu'Illiana va bien? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Elle était toute seule…  
-Évidemment, rétorqua Jeremy en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a plein d'amies. Toutes des filles.

Face à la réponse de son meilleur ami, Aleksandre roula des yeux. Il ne comprendrait jamais _pourquoi_ Jeremy supportait aussi peu l'idée qu'Illiana se soit fait des amies. Le jeune Snape préférait ne pas insister auprès de lui pour éviter une colère: son ami était vraiment susceptible sur ce point là!

Pour ne plus penser à cela, il détailla les cartes qu'il avait entre les mains. En tant que deuxième vainqueur de la chasse au trésor de cette après-midi, chaque membre de l'équipe avait reçu un jeu neuf de Bataille Explosive avec deux sucettes. Évidemment, une sucette était déjà mangée. Aleksandre savait que si son père venait à apprendre toutes les cochonneries qu'il mangeait durant la journée, celui-ci allait le disputer mais justement, il profitait de son absence!

-Il faudra pas faire de bruit cette nuit! Chuchota Mike en se penchant vers eux. Si quelqu'un nous voit, on sera punis!  
-Comment on va faire? Demanda Jeremy en baissant la voix.  
-Tout le monde doit dormir, répondit Aleksandre. Mais je crois que les professeurs, ils dorment tard, non?  
-On doit veiller, acquiesça Mike. On aura qu'à jouer à un jeu pour s'occuper.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus se sentait nerveux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en ignorant le regard étrange que Remus lui lançait derrière son livre. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais l'air était chargé d'électricité magique et un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuait petit à petit en lui.

L'éloignement d'Aleksandre était déjà une des raisons qui le rendait si nerveux depuis le début de la semaine. Bien sûr, son fils lui manquait mais il était surtout inquiet pour sa sécurité. Quoique, ce côté de la forêt de Dean était extrêmement bien protégé mais comme tous les pères, il était angoissé. Aleksandre lui assurait que tout allait bien en passant par le journal messager qu'il partageait avec Jonathan mais Severus ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude qui montait en lui.

-Severus, chuchota Remus en posant le livre qu'il lisait sur la table basse. Pourquoi t'agites-tu ainsi?  
-Lucius n'a pas essayé de me contacter depuis trois heures, répliqua sèchement le Maître des Potions. Je trouve cela plus qu'étrange étant donné les circonstances actuelles. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide d'attaquer un endroit, Lucius n'a aucun moyen de nous prévenir.

Les sourcils à présent froncés par l'inquiétude, le loup-garou invita son amant à venir s'installer près de lui. Après une brève hésitation, Severus s'enfonça dans son moelleux canapé en cuir et passa un bras autour des épaules de Remus pour l'attirer contre lui. Severus se montrait toujours hésitant en faisant de tels gestes mais Remus le rassurait toujours.

-Pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui ne t'appellerait pas pour participer à l'attaque? Tu faisais bien partie du groupe des Mangemorts lors de l'attaque de Privet Drive!  
-Je suis dans une position délicate depuis qu'il a appris que je lui ai menti à propos d'Aleksandre, répondit Severus. Et pour que Dumbledore ne se doute de rien, il m'a clairement dit que j'ignorerai _quand_ l'attaque de Poudlard aura lieu.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans les appartements de Severus. Depuis quelques temps, Remus venait régulièrement passer la fin de soirée à Poudlard avec son amant. Depuis peu, il restait même dormir assez fréquemment. Ils avaient compris que les appartements du professeur étaient le seul endroit où ils pouvaient jouir d'un peu de tranquillité et d'intimité.

Il y avait toujours du monde au Manoir. À commencer par Molly et Black qui ne quittaient jamais l'enceinte du bâtiment. Arthur rentrait tous les soirs et de nombreux membres de l'Ordre faisaient des va et vient. Seul Lucius et Narcissa n'étaient guère présents au Manoir lorsque Drago était à Poudlard. À vrai dire, Severus voyait beaucoup plus son meilleur ami et son épouse au Manoir Malefoy qu'au Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

-Tu ne souhaites pas que l'on fasse part de tes doutes à Albus? S'enquit Remus. Tu seras peut-être rassuré?  
-Pourquoi pas, accepta Severus en se levant doucement. Il est déjà vingt-deux heures et tous les élèves sont, normalement, dans leur Dortoir.

En traversant les couloirs de Poudlard aux côtés de Remus, Severus ressentit à quel point sa vie avait changé depuis quelques mois. Tout d'abord Aleksandre mais même en occultant l'existence de l'enfant, Severus se sentait revivre. Il avait l'impression de faire fonctionner à nouveau son corps, mais surtout son cœur qui ne battait que pour sa famille. Le Maître des Potions avait toujours veillé à étouffer des sentiments tels que l'amour depuis la mort de Regulus. C'était agréable de sentir son cœur chavirer sous le regard de Remus.

Évidemment, Severus n'était pas stupide. Remus et lui traversaient la partie la plus facile de leur couple: le début où tout allait bien. Les deux hommes mettaient pour le moment de côté leur passé commun difficile même si Remus s'était à plusieurs reprises excusé, réellement bouleversé par la cruauté dont les maraudeurs avaient fait preuve durant leur scolarité mais Severus n'était pas prêt pour avoir une vraie discussion sur cette période.

En plus de cela, il y avait un problème plus urgent à régler pour que leur couple puisse s'épanouir: Aleksandre. Severus était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que le garçon accepte son amant. Ivan lui conseillait de simplement patienter. En grandissant, il verrait moins d'inconvénients à la présence du loup-garou. Lucius lui proposait d'être plus ferme mais Severus ne pouvait pas le traiter aussi fermement et sévèrement que le blond le faisait avec Drago alors il attendait un peu stupidement.

-Poudlard ne changera jamais, murmura Remus d'une voix rêveuse à côté de lui. Lorsqu'Albus m'a proposé le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je ne m'étais jamais douté que je reviendrai ici.  
-Albus devait vraiment désespérer de trouver un nouveau professeur pour t'appeler, railla Severus mais la gentillesse perçait dans son ton cinglant.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque les murs et le sol tremblèrent. Il vacilla et se rattrapa in extremis à Severus qui chancelait également. Le loup-garou regarda les armures qui oscillèrent dangereusement. Tout du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'il eut.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Gronda Severus en sortant sa baguette magique.  
-Oh Merlin, Severus! Appela Remus qui s'était approché d'une fenêtre.

Alerté par la panique dans la voix de son amant, Severus accourut et sentit que son cœur cessa de battre quelques secondes.

Les grandes grilles de Poudlard étaient closes mais derrière, une énorme tête de mort d'un vert émeraude où jaillissait un serpent flottait dans les airs. En plissant les yeux, Severus put voir avec effroi une cinquante de personnes vêtues de la tenue des Mangemorts, baguettes tendues en direction du Château.

Un nouveau sortilège fit trembler le Château et plusieurs cris de peur résonnèrent. Remus tourna la tête vers le bout du couloir. Les cris provenaient de la Tour des Serdaigles. Il fallait réagir le plus vite possible.

-Les enfants doivent être mis en sécurité! S'exclama le loup-garou en sortant à son tour sa baguette magique. Va trouver Albus. Je vais réveiller Minerva, Filius et les autres professeurs!

Sans un autre mot, les deux hommes se séparèrent au pas de course.

**oOo**

Au même instant, Aleksandre ouvrit doucement l'ouverture de la tente en intimant à Jeremy et à Mike de rester silencieux. Il était vingt-deux heures trente et il avait senti ses yeux se fermer doucement, épuisé d'attendre que les adultes aillent se coucher. Mais quelques minutes après avoir pensé à cela, tous les professeurs et éducateurs s'étaient séparés pour aller dormir.

-Tu as pris les lampes? Chuchota Mike à l'adresse de Jeremy.  
-Oui. J'en ai trois. Allons-y.

Silencieusement, les trois garçons quittèrent leur tente en prenant soin de la refermer derrière eux. Ils la contournèrent en veillant à ne pas marcher sur une branche craquante ou pire, à trébucher! Ils comptaient allumer les lumières seulement lorsque le feuillage des arbres serait assez dense pour les dissimuler.

Aleksandre était en tête. Il fit signe à ses amis de contourner la tente où Kévin et Eden dormaient. Un instant, l'adolescent songea à faire peur aux deux garçons avec qui il ne s'entendait pas mais s'il venait à crier, leur escapade était fichue.

Une fois le campement dépassé, les trois amis s'arrêtèrent en l'embrassant du regard. Aucune lumière ne filtrait des tentes où les adultes dormaient. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres d'Aleksandre. Il ne pouvait pas décrire l'explosion de joie qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même en sachant qu'il transgressait une règle. Ça lui rappelait ces quatre années précédentes à Poudlard où il passait ses nuits à vagabonder dans les couloirs.

-On va par où? Demanda Mike en jetant un coup d'œil au plan qui leur avait servi pour la chasse au trésor de l'après-midi.  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance, répliqua joyeusement Aleksandre en s'enfonçant entre les arbres. Il faut simplement qu'on découvre la forêt et les animaux qui y vivent!

Excité par leur aventure, il attrapa la main de Mike et le tira en avant. Une fois les torches allumées, les garçons purent éviter les grosses branches et racines qui jonchaient le sol. Aleksandre ferma correctement son blouson. Il ne faisait pas froid mais un léger vent soufflait.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils parcouraient la forêt avec plaisir. Souvent, ils s'arrêtaient pour admirer une plante ou une fleur étrange. Visiblement, plusieurs plantes magiques poussaient au sein de cette forêt. Aleksandre en coupa même une qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Tout en marchant, les garçons dégustaient leur réserve de chocolat qu'ils avaient pris soin de rassembler.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus la lumière que projetait la lune déclinait. Aleksandre jeta un petit regard nerveux à la faible lumière qui jaillissait de sa lampe. L'obscurité était toujours pour lui une source d'angoisse.

-Vous avez entendu? Glapit Jeremy en se figeant.  
-DE QUOI? Hurla Aleksandre ne tournant sur lui-même plusieurs fois.  
-Je… je crois que… je cr… bégaya son meilleur ami, le visage blême. Il y a quelque chose.  
-C'était pas un hibou ou une chouette? Paniqua Mike.

Jeremy haussa les épaules, un air confus peint sur le visage. Prudemment, Aleksandre tira sa baguette magique de sa poche de blouson et ses deux amis en firent de même. Soudainement, leur sortie n'avait plus du tout le même attrait.

Un puissant grognement retentit derrière eux et Jeremy poussa un hurlement apeuré suivi de Mike et d'Aleksandre. Ce dernier fit un bond en arrière et se retourna. Ses yeux noirs s'élargirent et il resta paralysé par la peur. Une bête énorme aux poils marron, la gueule grande ouverte qui laissait entrevoir des dents immenses se trouvait devant eux.

-! Hurla Mike en attrapant le bras d'Aleksandre qui était figé à quelques mètres de l'ours. COURS! COURS!

_*Vous pensiez que ce serait Aleksandre qui se ferait attaquer, et non, il rencontre un ours et Poudlard se fait attaquer ! La vraie action sera dans le prochain chapitre =)  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, Patmol25._


	66. LXVI: Attaques

**Chapitre XLVI : Attaques.**

Une alarme stridente réveilla tous les professeurs et éducateurs qui dormaient profondément. Attrapant sa baguette magique posée au sol près de lui, Ivan se rua hors de sa tente, les yeux encore à demi-fermés. Il percuta de plein fouet le professeur de Potions

-Des élèves ont quittés le périmètre de sécurité! Cria Mrs Stendal en apparaissant à son tour, les cheveux en bataille. Il faut aller les chercher.  
-Qui est-ce? Demanda Jason en s'approchant à grands pas des tentes pour trouver les absents.

L'alarme continuait de résonner en fond sonore dans les différentes tentes mais heureusement aucun élève ne se réveilla. Si l'un d'eux se réveillait et s'apercevait de l'agitation et de l'inquiétude frénétique des adultes, il y avait de forte chance qu'il panique à son tour, réveillant alors les autres élèves.

Inquiet, Ivan s'approcha rapidement à son tour des tentes et les ouvrit pour trouver quel élève imbécile s'était levé au milieu de la nuit et avait pris le risque de quitter la zone sécurisée. Tous dormaient profondément.

-Ce sont eux!! Appela Johnny, le psychomage de Jeremy. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Mike Spell, Jeremy Huth et Aleksandre Snape.

Ivan se redressa brusquement et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il referma la tente qu'il vérifiait et courut jusque vers son collègue. Il passa sa tête à travers le tissu et sentit la colère gronder en lui. Les trois duvets étaient vides. En farfouillant un peu, le psychiatre remarqua que les blousons des trois garçons avaient disparu mais aussi les lampes torches leur ayant été donné au début du voyage. Tous ces objets absents prouvaient bien que les enfants ne s'étaient pas rendus aux toilettes.

Lorsqu'Aleksandre serait de nouveau en sécurité, Ivan allait le tuer. Il allait même le massacrer. Comment cet imbécile de gamin pouvait prendre autant de risque en sachant parfaitement _qui_ il était? Oh, et Ivan n'imaginait même pas la réaction de Severus en apprenant les méfaits de son fils. Il avait dû lui-même le persuader que rien de fâcheux n'arriverait à son fils lorsqu'il avait émis quelques réserves face à sa participation pour ce voyage.

-Il faut les retrouver au plus vite, décida le Professeur Stige en arborant une mine soucieuse. Qui sait ce qu'il se cache dans les bois. Jack et Kate, il serait préférable que vous surveilliez que tout se passe bien ici pendant que nous allons les chercher.  
-Très bien, accepta Mrs Stendal en se tournant vers l'infirmier qui hocha à son tour la tête. Faites vite!

Beaucoup plus loin du camp, Aleksandre était toujours figé devant l'énorme créature qui gronda une nouvelle fois férocement. Mike le tira violemment en arrière pour le faire bouger et il trébucha. Sa main trembla si violemment que sa baguette magique faillit rouler au sol. Jeremy et Mike l'aidèrent à se relever et les trois amis se mirent à courir.

Les lourdes pattes de l'ours martelaient le sol boueux derrière eux. Aleksandre sentait son sang battre bruyamment dans ses oreilles et il n'osait pas tourner la tête vers l'animal. Il ne voulait plus du tout voir d'ours à présent. Il voulait simplement rentrer au campement et se coucher dans sa tente.

-Tournez!! Cria Mike.

Sans même réfléchir, Jeremy et Aleksandre bifurquèrent et passèrent entre deux arbres très rapprochés. Mike s'arrêta quelques secondes, persuadé que son stratagème consistant à bloquer l'ours entre les deux arbres marcherait. Toutefois, le garçon poussa un gémissement craintif en voyant l'animal défoncer les deux arbres comme s'ils étaient faits en papier.

Aleksandre serrait fermement sa baguette dans sa main, hésitant à s'en servir. Il avait peur de cesser de courir pour lancer un sortilège mais aussi qu'il ne stoppe pas l'ours et que son propre arrêt le rapproche justement de celui-ci.

Jeremy poussa soudainement un hurlement suraigu en trébuchant contre une épaisse racine qui sortait du sol. Aleksandre se retourna vers lui et se figea. Jeremy était étendu sur le sol et il sanglotait bruyamment. Un petit filet de sang s'écoulait de sa narine droite, venant souiller son visage déjà sale de terre. L'ours n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui et il poussa un autre grondement bruyant qui fit trembler le sol.

-STUPEFIX! Attaqua Aleksandre en pointant sa baguette tremblante sur l'animal.

Un jet de lumière rouge aveuglant quitta sa baguette et alla s'écraser contre l'ours qui recula de quelques pas, sonné. Aleksandre haleta surpris. Son sort avait-il échoué ou l'ours était tellement énorme qu'un seul sortilège ne suffisait pas?

Profitant de l'abrutissement momentané de l'ours, Mike se précipita vers Jeremy qui peinait à se relever et le remit sur ses pieds. Aleksandre voulut jeter un nouveau sortilège sur l'ours mais son meilleur ami le poussa à courir de nouveau pour prendre de l'avance

-On ne sait même pas où on va, sanglota Jeremy en courant difficilement, le souffle court. J'en peux plus!!  
-On va bien atterrir de nouveau au camp, rassura Aleksandre qui n'y croyait pas du tout.

Un point douloureux au niveau du cœur le faisait ralentir. Il avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces, il était incapable de courir aussi longtemps en gardant un rythme soutenu. Même Mike commençait à ralentir, le corps en sueur et les jambes tremblantes. Ils entendaient pourtant de nouveau les pas précipités de l'ours qui visiblement n'était pas prêt de les laisser tranquille. Aleksandre sentit ses propres yeux se remplirent de larmes et il commença à sangloter, terrifié par la tournure de leur escapade.

Il tourna la tête derrière lui pour essayer d'apercevoir l'ours et poussa un cri perçant en voyant la bête féroce à quelques mètres seulement. Son cri attira l'attention de ses amis qui se retournèrent à leur tour. Aleksandre trébucha, ses jambes étant incapables de le soutenir. Il cessa de courir: sa vue était trouble et il se sentait sur le point de vomir. Les pleurs de Jeremy s'accentuèrent et il se figea à son tour au nouveau grognement de l'ours qui leva sa patte pour l'abattre sur Aleksandre.

-INCARCEREM!!

Aleksandre se jeta au sol en entendant quelqu'un hurler un sortilège, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles et les yeux clos. Il s'attendait à recevoir soit un sortilège très douloureux, soit un coup de l'ours. Cependant, il y eut un bruit de chute qui fit trembler le sol. Mais il garda les yeux fermés, tremblant jusqu'à ce que deux mains fermes ne le relève.

-ALEKSANDRE! OUVRE LES YEUX ET REGARDE-MOI!

Apeuré le garçon obéit et rencontra le regard furieux d'Ivan qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

**oOo**

Au même moment, Severus percuta Dumbledore au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier rattrapa avec une poigne étonnante pour son âge le Maître des Potions avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

-Le château est attaqué! Cria Severus en se redressant dignement.  
-Je sais mon enfant, chuchota avec inquiétude Albus. Lucius d'une manière ou d'une autre m'a envoyé un Patronus il y a quelques minutes. J'ai prévenu les membres de l'Ordre. Ils vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Le soulagement s'afficha enfin sur le visage de Severus qui reprit pourtant un air impassible et glacial en entendant des pas derrière lui. Minerva apparut, échevelée. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe de chambre écossaise, baguette magique à la main. Son chignon habituellement sévère et austère laissait dépasser quelques mèches rebelles.

La directrice adjointe s'approcha à petits pas de la fenêtre la plus proche, le visage blême. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ne percent les défenses de Poudlard. Doux Merlin, dire que Dumbledore avait renforcé ses barrières magiques quelques semaines plus tôt… visiblement, cela ne suffisait pas à arrêter Voldemort.

-Minerva, fermez les sorties des Salles Communes, ordonna Dumbledore lorsque le sol trembla à nouveau. Et demandez aux élèves qui désirent se battre de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Je vous fais confiance pour garder les plus téméraires mais mauvais combattants en sécurité dans leur salle commune.  
-Êtes-vous sûr Albus? S'enquit la vieille dame en songeant à tous les élèves, notamment de sa maison, qui allaient se proposer pour participer à cette bataille.  
-Je le crains malheureusement. Le temps que Fudge nous envoie des Aurors, les Mangemorts auront déjà détruit la moitié de Poudlard.

McGonagall disparut au moment où Remus arriva, accompagné de tous les professeurs. Seul Ombrage manquait à l'appel. Severus croisa le regard inquiet de sa sœur et il amorça un geste vers elle pour la rassurer avant de se raviser brusquement lorsque Hagrid arriva au pas de course.

-Severus, je vous charge de vous occuper de vos élèves, ajouta Albus en fronçant les sourcils. Je préfère éviter de les voir grossir les rangs des Mangemorts pour ce soir. Ensuite, monter la garde devant leur Salle Commune. Je veux que vous évitiez de prendre part au combat pour que vous n'ayez à choisir aucun camp.  
-Mais Jonathan! Proteste Elena. Et Drago?  
-Drago est censé devenir un futur Mangemort, répondit Severus d'une voix calme. Il est préférable que ses camarades continuent à croire cela. Quant à Jonathan, laissons-le en sécurité pour le moment.

Sans attendre une réponse de sa sœur, l'espion tourna les talons et se hâta de descendre aux cachots pour contenir la horde de futur Mangemorts se trouvant dans la Salle Commune. Il se détestait de penser ainsi alors qu'il aboyait sur la première personne osant faire un commentaire scabreux sur sa maison. Mais en même temps, il était réaliste. La plupart des élèves de Serpentard à partir de la quatrième année ambitionnaient à rejoindre le Lord à la fin de leurs études.

Oh, il y avait bien quelques récalcitrants dans cette foule. En premier, Drago évidemment et Jonathan mais pour ce dernier, tout le monde le savait plus ou moins. Severus avait bien observé ses étudiants. Théodore Nott craignait plus que tout de devenir un Mangemort. C'était presque inscrit en grosses lettres sur son visage. Blaise Zabini était hésitant. Il ignorait, tout comme Nott, s'il devait s'opposer à sa famille ou alors suivre silencieusement la route des Mangemorts.

En pénétrant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Severus ne fut pas étonné de voir tous ses étudiants rassembler autour de la cheminée. Comme un seul homme, ils se levèrent respectueusement à l'entrée de leur Directeur de Maison. L'éducation respectueuse que ses petits serpents étaient une des choses qu'il complimentait le plus dans sa maison.

Comme la plupart des Serpentards étaient des Sangs-purs, ils avaient tous été éduqués dans cette tradition. Drago en était le parfait exemple. Un gosse ne manquant de rien avec une famille aimante et radicalement différente en privée mais foncièrement sévère lorsqu'il le fallait. Severus ne comptait même plus le nombre de fessées ou de gifles que Drago s'était pris de la part de Lucius pour des petits détails, surtout au niveau du respect.

-Monsieur, que se passe-t-il? Demanda Pansy Parkinson en se rasseyant lorsque l'homme les autorisa.  
-Ce sont les Mangemorts, n'est ce pas? Ajouta Derrick, le batteur de septième année de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
-En effet, susurra Severus en affichant un rictus narquois. Ils sont à l'entrée de Poudlard et vous, vous allez rester ici sagement.

Les élèves les plus jeunes étaient serrés les uns à côté des autres, un air soucieux inscrit sur le visage. C'était eux que Severus voulait particulièrement sauver de l'emprise de Voldemort. Ils étaient encore assez jeunes malgré leur éducation pour se rendre compte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix pour leur avenir.

-Vous voulez dire que l'on va rester ici pendant que les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard? Cracha furieusement Milicent Bulstrode.  
-C'est ce que j'ai dis Miss Bulstrode, rétorqua Severus d'un ton glacial. Dois-je vous le répéter encore une fois?  
-Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas nous joindre à cette bataille alors que nous entendons parfaitement d'autres élèves se rallier à Dumbledore?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Adrian Pucey. Le jeune homme de septième année était avachi d'une manière nonchalante dans un fauteuil et Drago était appuyé contre lui, légèrement allongé sur son ancien petit-ami. En voyant cela, Severus jeta un regard glacial à son filleul qui se redressa immédiatement, les joues légèrement empourprées.

Pucey aurait été un bon gendre selon Lucius. Lorsque Drago lui avait présenté son premier petit ami en la personne d'Adrian, il n'avait pas été trop déçu du choix de son fils. Mais Severus savait que les projets d'avenir du septième année ne plaisaient pas tellement à Lucius et Drago avait plutôt intérêt à s'éloigner de ce jeune homme.

-Je vous en prie, Mr Pucey, allez-y. La porte est encore ouverte. Je me demande ce qu'un élève de septième année pourra faire contre les Aurors qui arrivent. Vous allez être très utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres en étant enfermé à Azkaban. Je songerai à lui dire à quel point vous lui avez été dévoué et peut-être qu'il pensera à venir vous libérer.

Quelques ricanements fusèrent à travers la Salle Commune et le visage d'Adrian se colora de plaques rouges. Le Sang-pur s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et passa un bras autour de la taille fine de Drago qui était pétrifié par la présence de son Parrain et par les évènements se déroulant au château. Toutefois, il se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir à quitter la sécurité de la Salle Commune. Et il se fichait bien d'être lâche.

-Professeur?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de s'élever. Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant Jonathan se lever. Les relations entre lui et son meilleur ami étaient légèrement tendues depuis quelques semaines. En fait, depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés dans un couloir. Tous deux étaient tellement imbus et fiers que retourner vers l'autre serait une profonde humiliation, même si leur dispute était futile.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne se parlaient plus et s'ignoraient mais Jonathan passait son temps libre avec Gabriel qui délaissait ses quelques amis Serdaigles à son profit. Et Drago était retourné avec ses anciens amis et camarades qu'il avait négligés depuis l'arrivée de Jonathan.

-Mr Snape? Siffla Severus en se tournant vers son neveu, inquiet.  
-Nous connaissons tous vos convictions au sein de la maison mais je pense être l'un des seuls à ne pas y adhérer, commença Jonathan en gardant un air impassible. Vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je quitte la salle commune pour retrouver ma mère ?

Des murmures outrés s'élevèrent et le blond sentit son cœur battre vivement dans sa poitrine. Il croisa le regard de Jonathan qui détourna bien vite les yeux. Oh Salazar, il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque et participer à la bataille n'est-ce pas ? Mais Drago écarquilla les yeux lorsque Severus haussa les épaules d'un air narquois.

**oOo**

Jamais, jamais Aleksandre n'avait vu Ivan aussi furieux. D'ailleurs, son psychiatre n'était jamais en colère. Il était sévère et ferme mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà entendu hurler. Le retour au campement s'était passé dans un silence pesant. Il n'avait pas osé échanger un mot avec ses amis ni même les regarder. Ivan le tenait fermement par le bras et le contraignait à avancer, sans un mot.

À présent, Aleksandre était assis sur un rocher au cœur de la plaine où se trouvait le campement. Ivan nettoyait la plaie qu'il s'était fait au coude en trébuchant et ne prononçait pas un mot, le visage tiré par la fureur. Ses mains tremblantes le soignait pourtant délicatement mais Aleksandre _savait_, il le pressentait, qu'Ivan allait se mettre à hurler dès qu'il aurait fini de panser ses égratignures.

Mike se faisait déjà sermonner à l'autre bout du camp et de sa place, Aleksandre voyait son petit-ami sangloter doucement, les épaules affaissées, la tête basse. Jeremy pleurait bruyamment pendant que Johnny, son psychomage, nettoyait ses genoux blessés.

-Aleksandre, je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions sérieusement, commença Ivan en rabaissant le pull du garçon. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je te lance des signes pour que tu comprennes que ton comportement laisse à désirer et que tu devrais songer à te calmer mais il me semble que tu ne l'as pas tout à fait compris.

Honteux, le garçon baissa la tête sur ses genoux et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il renifla pitoyablement mais Ivan n'était pas près de se laisser émouvoir. Pas cette fois-ci.

-Ce soir, tes amis et toi avez pris de très gros risques concernant votre sécurité, ajouta t-il. Vous vous êtes fait attaquer par un ours mais ça aurait pu être un loup-garou ou même un Mangemort ou je ne sais quoi d'autre de dangereux!  
-Je suis désolé, murmura Aleksandre en sentant des larmes rouler sur ses joues.  
-ÇA NE SUFFIT PLUS D'ÊTRE DÉSOLÉ ALEKSANDRE! TU T'EXCUSES TOUJOURS DANS UN AUTOMATISME AFFLIGEANT SANS MÊME LE PENSER! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser pour recommencer, ou faire pire, deux heures après! Est-ce que tu comprends Aleksandre que tes excuses n'effacent pas ce que tu as fait?  
-Oui, sanglota-t-il en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains sales. Je… j'ai pas réfléchi… je voulais pas… je voulais pas que tu sois en colère.

Face au spectacle affligeant de son patient, Ivan faillit prendre le garçon dans ses bras et le rassurer mais en ce moment même, il avait surtout besoin de réfléchir et de prendre conscience de ses actes.

-Mais je suis fâché, rétorqua sèchement Ivan en voyant avec désolation les pleurs d'Aleksandre redoubler. Tu seras puni tous les après-midis de la semaine prochaine au lieu d'aller jouer dans le parc avec tes amis. Et bien sûr, ton père sera mis au courant. Et si tu t'avises de sortir de la tente pour autre chose qu'aller aux toilettes, Aleksandre, j'écourte ton séjour et te renvoie immédiatement chez toi. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Entre ses larmes, Aleksandre bégaya qu'il avait compris et Ivan l'accompagna d'une main ferme jusqu'à sa tente en lui ordonnant de dormir. Il ajouta que ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était couché à presque minuit qu'il bénéficierait d'un réveil plus tardif.

**oOo**

Lorsque l'air sembla littéralement exploser et donna l'impression de faire tomber en ruine le château, une vague de cris s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Puis, la surprise passée, tous resserrèrent leur main autour de leurs baguettes magiques, le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes.

Jonathan en profita pour s'échapper de la poigne de sa mère qui le secouait violemment en le sermonnant d'avoir quitté la Salle Commune de sa maison devant tout le monde. Il tentait de ne pas rougir en sentant la plupart des regards tournés vers lui alors qu'il se faisait _disputer _par sa _mère_. Severus s'était enfui lâchement, s'éloignant ainsi d'elle, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés tous les deux dans la Grande Salle bondée.

Le Maître des Potions était retourné dans les cachots de Poudlard, là où les Mangemorts allaient mettre un certain temps à y parvenir. Severus était presque certain que Voldemort ne souhaitait pas que ses Mangemorts s'approchent de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Libérer ses futurs serviteurs pas encore entraînés pourrait causer trop de pertes.

-La honte, gémit Jonathan en accourant vers Gabriel qui lui adressa un sourire amusé. J'en reviens pas qu'elle m'ait hurlé dessus devant tous les Gryffondors!

Le Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel mais tourna la tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle qui semblaient frémir. L'inquiétude monta en lui. Lorsque Flitwick était venu sécuriser la Tour des Serdaigles tout en leur demandant qui souhaitait se battre, Gabriel n'avait pas hésité. Il voulait venger ses parents. Son frère et sa sœur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans ce sens lui allait.

À présent, l'angoisse le submergeait. Il avait des bonnes notes en cours de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du Mal même si les cours d'Ombrage ne pouvaient être qualifiés d'enseignement. Mais Gabriel avait conscience qu'un duel avec des Mangemorts n'était pas un cours. Dumbledore tentait au mieux de retenir les Mangemorts mais ils continuaient à avancer petit à petit jusqu'à eux.

Les membres de l'Ordre du phénix étaient tous présent. Sauf Sirius et Gabriel imaginait très bien à quel point l'homme devait pester depuis le Manoir Snape. Molly était également absente mais il avait entendu dans la foule qu'elle réceptionnerait les blessés de l'Ordre. Les membres les plus puissants et les meilleurs duellistes se trouvaient dans le Hall de Poudlard, attendant les Mangemorts.

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais de l'action, marmonna Jonathan, les yeux rivés sur les doubles portes.

Son ton contenait de l'amusement mais son visage était grave, inquiet. Gabriel s'approcha de son ami. Poudlard était merveilleux. Les professeurs et les élèves aussi, même si quelques Serpentards l'avaient embêté. En fait, la plupart se contentait de l'ignorer. Chacun faisait partie d'un groupe d'amis et Gabriel se serait senti bien seul sans la présence de Jonathan.

-Ils arrivent, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs explosions retentirent et les premiers cris fusèrent.

Les Mangemorts étaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-On ne devrait pas attendre qu'ils arrivent jusque nous, gémit Jonathan en sautillant sur place. Il faut aller les massacrer.  
-Jonathan, dit Gabriel d'une voix blanche. Tu feras attention, hein?

Les joues de Gabriel devinrent cramoisies lorsque Jonathan lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé. Le jeune Snape allait répliquer une quelconque idiotie lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent largement, laissant place à une horde de Mangemorts. Immédiatement, la Grande Salle sembla prendre vie. Jonathan fut l'un des premiers à se jeter dans les combats, rapidement suivi par la totalité des élèves encore hésitants.

Dumbledore était au centre de la pièce. Il affrontait Bellatrix. La plus fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. McGonagall et Chourave combattaient Travers et Mulciber, deux Mangemorts à la baguette redoutable. Flitwick détourna un sortilège doloris destiné à Ginny Weasley et immobilisa Jugson.

Jonathan avait vite rejoint le Hall d'entrée, entraîné contre son gré par les vagues de mouvement. Il sauta sur la droite lorsqu'une armure en ferraille manqua de lui tomber dessus et il évita de justesse un sortilège de stupéfiction. Le sol était recouvert de dalle. Quelques tableaux gisaient au sol, leurs personnages hurlant au secours.

Plus loin, Gabriel envoya avec un sourire satisfait un Mangemort s'écraser contre un mur avec l'aide d'Hermione. Ronald arriva en courant près d'eux, une estafilade profonde sur la joue gauche, son pyjama rayé bleu, brûlé à plusieurs endroits. Les Mangemorts ayant attaqués en pleine nuit, la plupart des élèves étaient en pyjama. Gabriel trouvait cela assez cocasse comme situation.

-Tu n'as pas vu Ginny? S'enquit le Gryffondor.  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai déjà perdu de vue Neville et les jumeaux qui combattaient ensemble, répondit Hermione en dirigeant sa baguette magique sur un Mangemort qui approchait. Incarcerem!!

Des liens jaillirent du bout de la baguette d'Hermione mais d'un mouvement fluide de la main, le Mangemort les fit exploser. Aussitôt, les trois étudiants se mirent en position de combat. Gabriel invoqua immédiatement un bouclier en voyant un sortilège lui étant inconnu leur foncer dessus.

Jonathan projeta un Mangemort contre une armure et il en profita pour le ligoter. Utiliser un sortilège de magie noire qu'il connaissait le démangeait mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Un autre assaillant lui tomba immédiatement dessus, ne lui laissant pas le temps de prendre sa respiration. Il avait une profonde coupure au niveau du bras et le coin de sa lèvre saignait légèrement.

-Prends ça! Cria t-il en jetant un maléfice d'entrave au Mangemort qui ne put l'éviter.  
-Endoloris! Hurla une voix derrière lui.

L'adolescent se sentit transporter dans les airs et il percuta violemment le mur sous la force du sortilège impardonnable. Il eut à peine le temps de ressentir la douleur dans son dos qu'une puissante vague de douleur le submergea. Les larmes jaillirent immédiatement de ses yeux et il se tordit de douleur sur le sol, entendant à peine le rire gras de son attaquant.

Tout aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le sortilège cessa et Jonathan se redressa difficilement, le souffle court, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que le Mangemort qui venait de lui envoyer l'impardonnable était couché au sol en train de gémir de douleur, un énorme chien noir lui broyant le bras entre ses crocs.

-Sirius, murmura Jonathan d'une voix rauque. Impedimenta!

Le Mangemort tomba sur le sol, incapable de faire le moindre geste et Sirius le relâcha. Aussitôt, le chien attrapa Jonathan par la manche de son pull pour l'inciter à se remettre debout au lieu de rester assis sur le sol. Une fois ceci fait, le Serpentard s'appuya contre le mur pour aider ses jambes tremblantes à le soutenir. Sirius, sous la forme de Patmol, en profita pour le pousser dans une alcôve où se trouvait précédemment une armure.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Jonathan en essayant d'ignorer son mal de tête lorsque Sirius se retransforma discrètement en humain.  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander cela! Grogna sèchement Sirius en lui pressant une fiole aux bords des lèvres. Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta salle commune, en sécurité?  
-Je fais ce que je veux! Rétorqua Jonathan dans un pur esprit de contradiction.

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer quelque chose. Lui-même avait quitté la sécurité du Manoir, malade de devoir rester enfermé alors qu'Elena risquait sa vie. Le fugitif observa avec inquiétude l'adolescent, profitant du calme momentané autour d'eux. Il s'agissait de quelques secondes avant qu'un Mangemort ne les aperçoive.

Les cris et les bruits de chutes, d'armures tombant au sol résonnaient bruyamment dans son esprit mais Jonathan se contentait de reprendre sa respiration, d'essayer de calmer la brûlure dans ses muscles malgré la potion que Sirius lui avait fait avaler. Une ombre derrière l'animagus attira son attention et le jeune Serpentard brandit sa baguette.

-ENDOLORIS!

Le sort quitta ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Jonathan sentit sa magie couler violemment dans ses veines, l'enveloppant d'une chaleur rassurante. Puis toute cessa et seuls les cris déchirés du Mangemort et le visage choqué de Sirius restèrent.

Sirius bouscula doucement Jonathan qui abaissa sa baguette magique. Le Mangemort resta couché au sol, râlant de douleur. Le fugitif le ligota avant de se transformer de nouveau en chien pour prêter main forte à l'Ordre et aux Aurors en discrétion.

Jonathan regarda Sirius venir en aide à Remus et Tonks qui affrontaient Avery. Un rayon violet le rata de quelques centimètres et fit exploser les pierres au-dessus de lui. Jonathan se protégea le visage avec ses bras et il en profita pour bondir hors du renfoncement.

-Stupéfix! Attaqua-t-il.  
-Incarcerem! Rétorqua le Mangemort.

Gabriel se jeta au sol pour éviter un nouvel éboulement de pierre. Il avait l'impression que le château s'effritait petit à petit. Le blond se redressa et ôta ses cheveux collés par la sueur à son visage. Une nausée le prit subitement lorsque l'odeur de sang le frappa de plein fouet. Il se sentit étourdi. Il y avait tellement de sang, de cris, de pleurs et de hurlements!! Gabriel ferma les yeux une seconde, les jambes tremblantes. C'était horrible.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un Mangemort ayant perdu son masque blanc le regardait avec un sourire terrifiant comme s'il attendait l'instant précis où Gabriel allait s'apercevoir de sa présence. Le blondinet ouvrit la bouche, un sortilège au bout des lèvres mais l'homme fut plus fort et il eut à peine conscience d'heurter durement le mur derrière lui avant de perdre connaissance.

Plus loin, Lucius regarda avec un pincement au cœur l'aile Est entière du Château s'écrouler au sol. Des hurlements suraigus provenant des élèves enfermés dans leur Salle Commune s'élevèrent. Le Mangemort fit reculer un stupide Gryffondor courageux qui essaya de lui lancer un sortilège, sans même lui jeter un regard. Les duels s'étaient étendus jusque dans le parc. Lucius était légèrement en retrait, observant avec désolation le massacre de Poudlard.

-Morsmorde, chuchota t-il.

Un éclair vert jaillit du bout de sa baguette magique et éclata dans le ciel, révélant une seconde Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du tas de gravas énorme. Une partie entière de Poudlard était détruite. Le Château était inhabitable, insécurisé. Il allait devoir fermer pour des rénovations.

Voldemort serait satisfait.

-Incendio!! Lança t-il en direction des arbustes.

Les arbustes s'enflammèrent immédiatement en dégageant une épaisse fumée noire. Il aperçut Londubat qui essayait d'éteindre les flammes avec un faible Aguamenti. Avec une pointe de remord, Lucius se retourna et dirigea sa baguette magique en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid qui s'enflamma en quelques secondes, les lueurs orange se reflétant sur le Lac Noir.

Un instant, le Mangemort songea à Severus qui devait être bloqué dans les cachots, à tourner en rond. Les doutes de Voldemort, plus paranoïaque que la moyenne des hommes, ressurgissaient depuis qu'il avait découvert les mensonges de Severus vis à vis de son fils. Voilà pourquoi Voldemort commençait à cacher des informations comme l'attaque de Poudlard au Maître des Potions. Enfin, Lucius avait été lui-même surpris par la rapidité de cette action. En quelques minutes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envoyé ses troupes devant Poudlard. Severus craignait que son rôle soit découvert ou que Aleksandre soit en danger même s'il le dissimulait parfaitement.

-Lucius!!

L'aristocrate regarda Bellatrix courir auprès de lui, sautillant joyeusement en fendant la foule avec sa dangereuse baguette. La femme était étonnamment jolie dans sa folie. Ses lourds cheveux lui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air… féline. Et par Salazar, si heureuse. Son sourire était étincelant comme si elle ne traversait pas une assemblée en détresse. Elle lançait des sortilèges comme un enfant lancerait un ballon.

-On gagne, chuchota-t-elle gracieusement en s'approchant de lui. Le Maître va être si fier de nous. Dumbledore fait face à Rodolphus et Macnair. Pourquoi te caches-tu ici?  
-La bataille n'est pas finie. Fais attention à tes arrières, souffla Lucius en reculant de quelques pas.

La femme rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et lui adressa un sourire légèrement narquois mais Lucius l'ignora. Il priait pour qu'un membre de l'Ordre ou un Auror l'arrête, la condamne et lui fasse enfin subir le baiser du Détraqueur mais tout cela devait se faire discrètement, sans qu'un Mangemort ne s'en aperçoive.

-Expelliarmus!

La baguette de Bellatrix vola vers l'envoyeur du sortilège et Lucius vit avec surprise Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger leur faire face. En un simple claquement de doigt et presque ennuyée, Bellatrix récupéra son arme et un combat s'engagea.

-Stupefix! Lança Hermione en regardant avec hésitation Lucius qui la fixait froidement.  
-Chauve-furie! Ajouta Ginny en direction de Bellatrix.

Les deux Gryffondors créèrent un bouclier lorsqu'un sortilège orange fondit sur elles. Bellatrix fulmina, furieuse de cet échec. Lucius hésita un court instant à attaquer les deux jeunes filles mais il n'avait pas le choix avec Bellatrix à ses côtés.

-Impedimenta!  
-Flambios!

Une brûlure apparut sur le ventre de Ginny Weasley qui s'écroula au sol en hurlant, ses deux mains touchant avec effroi sa brûlure. Du sang coula sur ses mains sous le regard horrifié de Granger qui resta paralysée par la peur. Bellatrix éclata de rire, amusée par l'effet de son sortilège.

Avant que la folle meurtrière ne décide de faire exploser Poudlard, Lucius analysa la situation triste du Château. C'était parfait. Ça plairait au Maître. Lucius qui dirigeait les opérations lança son Patronus aux autres Mangemorts et il disparut, silencieusement.

_*Tadam, un chapitre plein d'actions, des problèmes pour Aleksandre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié car je ne sais pas si je suis très très bonne pour les actions comme celle-ci ^^ _  
Je m'excuse 1000 fois pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais je n'ai pas eu le temps !! Excusez-moi =) Mais je le ferai pour ce chapitre !!

**PUB: Le Compagnon d'un Lord, de Lily Joke -- ALLEZ LIRE, c'est génial ;)**


	67. LXVII: Lendemain de bataille

**Chapitre LXVII: Lendemain de bataille. **

Lorsque, le lendemain matin, Aleksandre ouvrit ses yeux irrités et gonflés par ses pleurs, il souhaita pouvoir se rendormir encore quelques heures mais Jack passa près de leur tente, l'ouvrant pour les réveiller en annonçant d'une voix guillerette, que le petit-déjeuner serait bientôt servi. Un grognement sourd s'éleva de l'oreiller de Mike et un gémissement plaintif provenant de Jeremy se fit entendre.

Aleksandre se retourna en s'approchant doucement du corps de Mike. Celui-ci refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Car au bout de quelques jours à camper dans une tente un peu précaire, son lit confortable et moelleux commençait à lui manquer et il préférait largement les lourdes couettes avec lesquelles il dormait plutôt que ces sacs de couchage où il se sentait emprisonné. Aleksandre, lui, était prêt à dormir des années entières sur le sol si cela signifiait ne jamais quitter cet endroit paradisiaque.

-Debout là dedans!! Cria Jack en passant de nouveau sa tête dans la tente. Il est l'heure.  
-Veux pas me réveiller, gémit Jeremy en plaçant un bras sur ses yeux clos. Veux dormir.  
-Il fallait le faire cette nuit, rétorqua l'infirmier en venant les secouer avec douceur. Vous devez aller vous laver dans la rivière. Il y a un grand soleil. Debout les garçons.

Aleksandre se redressa difficilement, sortant ses bras emprisonnés du duvet. Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains en baillant. Il se sentait las. Tous ses membres étaient douloureux et criaient de fatigue et ses yeux étaient brûlants. Il savait d'avance que cette sensation de picotement ne disparaîtrait pas avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Cela lui faisait toujours ainsi lorsqu'il était épuisé.

L'infirmier lui adressa un sourire amusé en le voyant retenir un second bâillement et il secoua un peu plus fermement Mike qui somnolait toujours. Aleksandre s'étira et en profita pour donner un coup de poing amical dans le ventre de son petit-ami qui poussa un grognement sourd en ouvrant les yeux, le souffle bloqué.

-Mike, si tu te rendors, je te traîne par les pieds dehors! Prévint Jack en quittant la tente. Dans cinq minutes dehors avec vos affaires de toilettes!

Le silence qui suivit le départ de l'infirmier fut agréable et Aleksandre hésita à se recoucher. Toutefois, après leurs exploits de la veille, l'adolescent savait que lui et ses amis avaient intérêt à se tenir tranquilles pendant quelques temps. Et à obéir.

Une vague de tristesse le submergea en se rappelant la fin de cette soirée. Ça avait été horrible. Il ignorait s'il était plus effrayé par les cris et les reproches d'Ivan ou par l'ours énorme qui les avaient poursuivis ! Et il n'imaginait même pas la réaction de son père qui lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises de se comporter sagement. Il allait être déçu, et peut-être même furieux.

-Faut se lever! Grommela Jeremy en quittant son duvet. Sinon, on va se faire disputer.  
-M'en fous!! Grogna Mike en refusant d'ouvrir un œil. Je doooooors!  
-Pas moi, répliqua Aleksandre en se levant à son tour. J'ai pas envie qu'Ivan me renvoie à la maison!

À cette réponse, Mike consentit difficilement à ouvrir les yeux et c'est à l'aveuglette qu'il quitta son sac de couchage en farfouillant dans ses affaires pour attraper une serviette de bain et un savon. Aleksandre et Jeremy l'attendirent patiemment, tous deux somnolant presque debout.

L'air était doux pour ce mois de février et Aleksandre se demanda même un instant si un sortilège de réchauffement n'était pas placé autour de la clairière. Comme ils étaient en pleine nature, les douches n'existaient pas et les élèves, tous comme les professeurs, bien qu'ils ne le faisaient jamais en même temps qu'eux, devaient faire leur toilette dans la petite rivière qui coulait à l'arrière des arbres, leur laissant un petit espace d'intimité.

Les yeux à demi clos, Aleksandre ôta son pyjama et se laissa glisser dans l'eau qui lui arrivait à la taille. Là il en était sûr, un sortilège réchauffait l'eau de la rivière pour qu'ils ne se transforment pas en glaçon.

-Vous croyez qu'on va avoir de gros problèmes? Demanda Jeremy en s'amusant avec son savon et son gant de toilette.  
-Je sais pas, chuchota Aleksandre en jetant un regard inquiet autour de lui. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont plus fâchés.  
-Ça m'étonnerait, grimaça son petit ami. Jason n'a jamais été autant furieux après moi et pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me dispute pour quelque chose!

De toute manière, Mike enchaînait les bêtises à une vitesse ahurissante. Lorsqu'il n'embêtait pas les autres élèves, il s'attaquait aux professeurs et aux infirmiers. Il lui arrivait même de se disputer avec les cuisinières. En fait, Aleksandre en avait conclu que Mike ne supportait personne. Son petit-ami était parfois obligé de chercher la petite bête avec quelqu'un pour se disputer avec. C'était vraiment étrange mais c'était Mike. Et son psychiatre avait parfois bien des difficultés à le calmer.

-C'était quand même pas mal, ajouta celui-ci avec un petit sourire. On a vu un ours de près au moins!  
-Un peu de trop près! Railla Aleksandre en frissonnant. Je ne quitte plus la clairière!

En réalité, un ours était bien plus gros et menaçant qu'il n'en avait l'air dans les livres. Aleksandre plongea la tête sous l'eau pour chasser ces images de son esprit. Rien n'avait été plus effrayant et abominable que cette course précipitée dans la forêt de Dean.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois garçons étaient assis côte à côte en attendant leur petit-déjeuner composé d'un bol de céréales, d'un verre de jus d'orange et d'une portion de fruits. Deux jours plus tôt, le groupe d'élève s'était séparé en cinq pour partir avec plusieurs adultes à la recherche de fruits sauvages comestibles. Ils avaient notamment dénichés des fraises, des framboises et des myrtilles. Lavées, ils les dégustaient maintenant au cours des repas.

Ivan s'approcha d'eux dans l'intention de leur distribuer leur petit-déjeuner. Aleksandre baissa immédiatement les yeux sur ses genoux et prit son plateau sans jeter un regard à son psychiatre qui ne prononça pas un mot sauf un « _bon appétit! _» un peu sec.

-Ça craint, murmura Mike en enfournant une bouchée de céréales. S'ils ont vraiment décidés de le dire à nos parents, je vais être puni dès mon retour!  
-Et moi alors? S'horrifia Jeremy en jetant un regard morne à sa nourriture. Mon père va pas être content et il va encore me crier dessus.

Aleksandre resta silencieux, le nez plongé dans son bol. Il tremblait d'anticipation. Peut-être que quelque chose occuperait l'esprit de son père et celui-ci oublierait sa bêtise. Dire qu'il lui avait crié dessus de le laisser vivre comme un adolescent et quelques jours plus tard, il commettait sa plus grosse bêtise. Son père allait le prendre pour un bébé, incapable d'obéir!

De sa place, Ivan apercevait très bien l'air dépité de son jeune patient qui jouait plus avec sa nourriture qu'il ne la mangeait. Ses yeux étaient brillants à la fois de larmes et de fatigue. Le psychiatre avala sa dernière gorgée de café. Évidemment, il allait rassurer Aleksandre en lui assurant qu'il n'allait ni se faire enfermer dans un petit placard, ni recevoir des coups de ceinture comme punition ou autre.

-Oh Merlin, Ivan, venez voir! L'appela le Professeur Stige. Jason, Kate, approchez!

Le psychiatre se retourna vivement vers son collègue, abandonnant l'idée d'aller voir dans l'immédiat Aleksandre. Le professeur de potions tenait entre ses mains une missive et ses yeux étaient voilés d'inquiétude.

-Que se passe-t-il? Interrogea Kate Stendal en approchant.  
-Une attaque a eu lieu à Poudlard, répondit l'homme en levant les yeux vers eux. Les Mangemorts.

Ivan sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il se tourna instinctivement vers Aleksandre qui écoutait distraitement ses amis discuter. Il était son seul patient ayant de la famille à Poudlard. Et il n'y avait pas _qu'un_ membre de sa famille mais plusieurs en comptant son père, son cousin et sa tante, sans oublier Drago et ce jeune Gabriel qui semblaient important à ses yeux. Des dizaines de scénarios tous plus terribles les uns que les autres commencèrent à défiler dans son esprit et il pressa son collègue de continuer.

-Il n'y a pas de morts. Seulement des blessés graves, assura t-il. Quelques uns ont été transférés à Saint Mangouste et Poudlard a fermé ses portes ce matin à l'aube. Il faut l'annoncer aux élèves dont leur famille est concernée. J'ai ici la liste des étudiants de Poudlard étant à Saint Mangouste qui concerne un de nos élèves.  
-Nous devrions contacter les familles touchées pour savoir si elles désirent que nous leur renvoyons leurs enfants ou qu'au contraire, on les laisse éloigné, proposa Jack qui s'était approché.

La gorge serrée par l'émotion à la vue du tournant inquiétant dans lequel la vie semblait se profiler, Ivan parcourut du regard la liste des blessés graves durant cette attaque. Il ne vit avec un certain soulagement dérisoire aucun proche d'Aleksandre mais il fut effaré par le nombre conséquents de noms qui s'étalaient.

Sur quoi cette guerre allait aboutir? Comment? Quand, par Merlin? Combien de gens allaient mourir pour cette guerre?

Ivan poussa un soupir colérique. L'influence de Voldemort prenait de l'ampleur et plongeait autant la communauté magique que Moldue dans le danger. Ivan n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'un monstre comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourraient exiger d'enfants déficients mentaux. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un profite de la faiblesse d'un gamin retardé pour mener à bien des projets frauduleux.

Durant ses études, l'homme se rappelait parfaitement d'une conférence à l'Institut National de Magie Comportementale de Francfort en Allemagne. Un psychiatre éminent européen discourait sur l'importance de veiller à l'entourage d'une personne présentant un retard mental. Il avait pris l'exemple d'un ancien patient à lui qui avait été l'objet de manipulation honteuse de la part de son propre père qui l'avait utilisé en tant que tueur. L'homme avait simplement eu à dire à son fils que c'était un jeu de tuer et que s'il le faisait, il l'aimerait encore plus. Que faisait un enfant en mal d'amour? Il obéissait.

Si Voldemort décidait de créer une petite armée d'enfants attardés… Ivan secoua la tête, préférant chasser de telles idées.

-Je vais rassembler mes patients concernés, annonça Johnny en tendant la liste à Kate. Et prévenir tout de même ceux dont aucun membre ne figure sur cette liste au cas où leurs parents les rappellent près d'eux.  
-Et moi, je vais parler à Aleksandre, ajouta Ivan. Il est inutile de les laisser dans l'ignorance.

Aleksandre finissait de boire son verre de jus d'orange lorsqu'Ivan s'approcha de lui. Le garçon hésita entre détourner les yeux ou oser fixer l'homme. Peut-être qu'Ivan venait de décider qu'une _autre_ punition s'imposait après ses frasques de la nuit passée. Non, c'était impossible, songea-t-il en baissant malgré lui les yeux sur ses genoux. Ivan ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Il lui avait promis. Mais les promesses n'étaient-elles pas faites justement pour les trahir? Un peu comme les règles et les lois?

Oncle Vernon promettait toujours mais il ne faisait jamais rien. Aleksandre se rappelait également que Ron tenait très peu ses promesses, surtout celles faites à sa mère ou même à Hermione. Tout le monde trahissait une promesse. Même lui, il avait juré à son père d'être sage et il ne l'avait pas été.

-Aleksandre, il faut que je te parle, déclara Ivan en s'agenouillant devant lui, prenant une voix douce et basse. On va un peu à l'écart du groupe, d'accord?  
-De quoi? Bégaya Aleksandre en se trémoussant.  
-Viens avec moi, répondit-il seulement en se relevant.

Se levant avec inquiétude pour suivre son psychiatre, il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Mike qui lui adressa un sourire. Il essaya de se persuader qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'Ivan décide de le punir autrement que par une semaine de retenue. Après tout, Ivan n'avait rien le droit de lui faire! Il n'était pas un membre de sa famille et le frapper était interdit par la loi ou quelque chose comme ça.

Lorsqu'Ivan lui demanda de son habituel ton doux de s'asseoir sur le sol, éloigné du groupe rassemblé autour des vieilles branches ayant servies à allumer un feu la veille, Aleksandre sentit le soulagement se répandre dans son corps mais également la honte. Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées à l'encontre de son psychiatre qui était le premier à toujours l'aider, qui était l'homme désigné pour le guérir?

Il préféra scruter la forêt qui s'étendait derrière Ivan plutôt que poser directement ses yeux sur lui. Il avait un comportement honteux et il souhaitait ne plus penser de telles choses. Il avait grandi par Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas encore douter de ses proches de cette manière au bout de tellement de temps. Il se sentait mal avec l'impression de régresser, de retourner en arrière et d'abandonner les progrès qu'il faisait.

-Aleksandre, je dois t'informer de quelque chose d'important qui s'est passée, commença Ivan en tirant le gamin de ses sombres pensées. Nous venons de recevoir une lettre et Poudlard a été attaqué par les Mangemorts mais…

Comme Ivan s'y attendait, Aleksandre ne le laissa pas finir. La bouche du garçon s'ouvrit en grand et il poussa un cri silencieux, la gorge soudainement serrée. Ses yeux s'embuèrent en imaginant déjà Ivan lui annoncer la mort de son père ou de Jonathan ou de Elena ou de Drago ou de Gabriel.

-Oh par Merlin Aleksandre, tout le monde va bien, rassura l'homme en voyant l'enfant commencer à respirer difficilement sous la panique. Nous avons une liste des blessés et aucune de tes connaissances n'y apparaît, je te le promets!

Suite aux mots d'Ivan, Aleksandre plongea son visage dans ses deux mains et entreprit de respirer calmement. Il chassa de son esprit l'image de son père étendu sur le sol d'un couloir de Poudlard, couvert de sang, les yeux grands ouverts. Une réplique en quelque sorte de Cédric avec l'ajout du sang. La main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit sursauter mais une sensation de chaleur se propagea dans ses membres.

-Il me semble correct de tout même te le dire mais je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines une catastrophe. Tout va bien pour ta famille et tes amis, insista Ivan en obligeant Aleksandre à le regarder.  
-Ça veut dire que… que Voldem… Voldemort a Poudlard?

Cette idée effraya Aleksandre. Jusque là, Voldemort était dans son Manoir effrayant et il planait seulement au-dessus du monde sorcier. Maintenant, il avait clairement attaqué une haute institution de la société sorcière: Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que pouvait signifier ce geste? Qu'il était de plus en plus puissant et que son arrivée au pouvoir n'était plus qu'une question de temps?

Il devait empêcher cela. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Aleksandre ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à patienter que Voldemort s'empare de la direction du monde sorcier et fasse exploser l'harmonie du monde. C'était son rôle de Survivant de faire cela, peu importe ce que son père lui promettait. Dumbledore n'attendait-il pas cela de lui? Si Aleksandre pouvait éviter que le pouvoir de Voldemort s'étende, il le ferait.

Sa détermination le surprit lui-même. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ressentait autant de véhémence en lui contre Voldemort. L'homme lui avait paru un peu abstrait depuis son changement d'identité même si ses rêves, et plus particulièrement celui avec son père, le rapprochait du Lord Noir.

-Je n'ai que très peu d'informations, soupira Ivan en se frottant le menton d'une main. Il semblerait que Poudlard ait été en partie détruit et que le Professeur Dumbledore ait été contraint de renvoyer les étudiants chez eux mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne loge pas dans le domaine.  
-Je dois l'arrêter, chuchota Aleksandre en se penchant vers lui sur le ton de la confidence. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire tout cela.

Ivan cligna des yeux, surpris. Il fronça les sourcils. Aleksandre lui avait plusieurs fois répété que prendre position dans la guerre était son _rôle_ de Survivant mais il ne lui avait jamais dit avec tant de conviction, tant de détermination. Cette fois-ci, Ivan eut le sentiment qu'Aleksandre le voulait vraiment, qu'il ne se sentait pas simplement obligé par son titre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire cela, Aleksandre?  
-Voldemort ne doit pas prendre le contrôle de… d'ici!! Répondit le garçon en élevant la voix, l'air profondément choqué par la question de l'homme. Si je suis le Survivant, c'est que j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Dumbledore disait cela. Ça doit être… vrai, non?

Une once d'hésitation flotta dans la voix d'Aleksandre et Ivan soupira. Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève ou adulte était près d'eux puis il reporta son attention sur l'enfant. Il était un peu perdu. Qu'était-il censé dire à Aleksandre? Forcément, l'enfant avait quelque chose de spécial, d'unique mais ancrer cette idée dans son esprit le pousserait à se jeter dans la guerre.

En quelques mois, Ivan avait analysé le comportement d'Aleksandre. S'il se mettait déjà dans l'idée qu'il devait intervenir dans cette guerre, sa réaction serait bien pire si quelqu'un le convainquait qu'il _devait _se battre ou autre. Il devrait parler à Severus de cela.

-Cette guerre est très dangereuse, répondit prudemment Ivan, s'interrogeant toujours sur ce qu'il devait dire. Tu es encore jeune pour te poser cette question.  
-Non, répondit Aleksandre, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. J'ai déjà… Voldemort… je l'ai déjà vu au cimetière donc je suis pas si jeune.

Aleksandre sentit son cœur battre vivement dans sa poitrine. Cette soirée qu'il avait essayé tant bien que mal d'effacer de sa mémoire devenait de plus en plus nette, de jours en jours. La mort de Cédric lui paraissait beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne la ressentait quelques temps plus tôt. Il avait presque occulté cette disparition, préférant se concentrer sur les choses futiles l'entourant.

Que pourrait-il faire dans cette guerre? S'opposer ouvertement à Voldemort? Un frisson le parcourut à cette idée. Il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il était important dans cette guerre, qu'il pouvait l'être contrairement à son inutilité présente mais Aleksandre ne savait pas comment prendre cette importance. Son handicap lui paraissait affreusement gênant.

Comme le titre de Survivant lui pesait, celui de retardé mental également. Tous le monde, même son _père_, avait tendance à le voir plus jeune, plus retardé qu'il ne l'était. Il était l'_enfant _et certainement pas un guerrier ou autre pouvant avoir une importance dans ce combat.

-Mais ce n'est pas une situation normale, répondit Ivan d'une voix presque plaintive en espérant lui faire comprendre cela. Personne ne doit affronter une chose aussi lourde, aussi énorme émotionnellement Aleksandre. Pas même un adulte alors encore moins un enfant.  
-Je… je n'ai pas eu le choix!! S'emporta le garçon en le fusillant du regard.  
-Et c'est regrettable, souligna le psychiatre, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vécu cela que ça doit recommencer.

Aleksandre sentit l'irritation le gagner. Ivan ne comprenait pas! Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'intervenir mais c'était ainsi, c'était inexplicable! C'était tout simplement comme ça! Comme si… comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'agitait au fond de lui-même, de son corps pour le pousser à faire quelque chose.

-Tu… tu ne comprends pas!! Accusa Aleksandre en se levant d'un bond.  
-Alors explique-moi, contra calmement Ivan en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Tu n'as pas à t'investir dans une guerre Aleksandre. C'est insensé, dangereux, stupide même.

Les yeux d'Aleksandre se remplirent de larmes. Il se laissa retomber sur le rocher en ignorant la douleur que cela provoqua dans son postérieur. Ivan n'avait pas totalement tort. Voldemort était dangereux mais il sentait que si l'homme prenait la direction du pays, un sentiment de culpabilité l'accablerait.

Face à lui, Ivan garda le silence en détaillant le visage décomposé d'Aleksandre. Son souffle était précipité par l'anxiété. Dans tous les cas, le garçon n'était pas prêt pour faire face à Voldemort et Ivan refusait de le propulser dans le danger. Non, dans la _mort_! Il devait avant tout le persuader de ne pas se plonger la tête la première dans les dangers. Ivan savait que le garçon avait une imagination insoupçonnée.

-Avant de penser à cela, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait d'abord guérir et effacer ce retard? Ajouta Ivan en se penchant pour serrer la main du garçon.  
-Si mais… mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça, articula difficilement Aleksandre en s'accrochant fortement à la main de son psychiatre, les yeux débordant de larmes. Tout le monde va mourir parce que… Voldemort tue les gens.  
-Des gens sont là pour faire face au Lord Noir, répliqua doucement le psychiatre. L'Ordre du Phénix, par exemple.

C'était vrai. Mais sans aucune médisance, Aleksandre ne voyait pas le résultat de cette association. La preuve! Poudlard venait d'être attaqué! Le lieu n'était-il pas censé être le plus sécurisé du monde magique, l'endroit le plus sûr puisque Dumbledore y était?

Il n'y comprenait rien. Aleksandre avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Qu'il allait un jour faire sortir toute cette colère en lui, cette incompréhension. Les situations semblaient être faîtes pour le déstabiliser, pour l'empêcher de grandir. Plus il grandissait, plus les choses devenaient compliquées et lui donnaient l'amer impression de justement stagner au lieu d'évoluer. Tout semblait paradoxal. Ou alors, était-ce simplement le monde de grand qui était paradoxal?

-Tu tiens beaucoup à ton cousin, n'est ce pas? Demanda Ivan en voyant qu'Aleksandre ne paraissait guère convaincu. Aimerais-tu qu'il fasse partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il combatte contre les Mangemorts?  
-C'est dangereux, répondit instinctivement Aleksandre d'une voix aiguë. Il a même pas fini ses études.  
-Tout comme toi, Aleksandre. Tu comprends pourquoi nous ne vous laissons pas vous battre? Les adultes sont là pour cela. Aleksandre, il faut que tu laisses les adultes faire leur travail. C'est à dire te protéger, protéger les autres. Tout cela sans que tu n'interviennes.  
-Non mais… moi, je pourrais… tenta tout de même Aleksandre.  
-Il faut faire confiance aux personnes qui t'entourent. Tu n'as pas besoin de te battre. Eux le font pour toi.

Justement, Aleksandre ne voulait pas. Il voulait simplement que cette guerre disparaisse, que Voldemort meurt, que les Mangemorts soient emprisonnés, qu'il puisse être heureux sans penser à son père qui torture des gens, à sa famille qui est peut-être en danger, à toutes ces personnes qui meurent!

Et comment pouvait-il laisser sa famille, ses amis prendre des risques pour lui? Pour protéger le monde? Pourquoi personne, mis à part l'Ordre du Phénix, ne se soulevait contre Voldemort? Pourquoi la population ne s'unissait pas au lieu de se cloîtrer dans la peur?

Observer les émotions qui traversaient le visage d'Aleksandre permettait à Ivan de suivre plus ou moins le cheminent des pensées de son patient. Ivan sentait l'angoisse augmenter en lui. Il savait très bien qu'il s'inquiétait autant à propos de Voldemort puisqu'il y pensait, que quelque chose -en l'occurrence cette nouvelle de Poudlard- le poussait à réfléchir sur l'homme et que généralement, Aleksandre n'y pensait tout simplement pas. Mais c'était justement ces réflexions qui le faisaient grandir. Autrement, leurs sessions thérapeutiques seraient plus ou moins inutiles s'il ne prenait pas le temps de réfléchir durant celles-ci. Plus le temps avancerait, plus Aleksandre réfléchirait de lui-même et Ivan craignait que Voldemort ne prenne une ampleur démesurée.

-Allez, cette après-midi, on va pêcher dans la petite rivière, déclara Ivan pour redonner le sourire à Aleksandre.  
-Pêcher des poissons? Demanda-t-il avec émerveillement.  
-On pêche difficilement autre chose que des poissons, le taquina l'homme en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

**oOo**

Des kilomètres plus loin, Severus réfléchissait sombrement à Aleksandre et à tous les récents évènements en passant une serviette humide sur une plaie encore ouverte de Jonathan. Son neveu se tortilla doucement dans son lit, ses dents plantées férocement dans sa lèvre inférieure pour ne laisser passer aucun gémissement douloureux.

Severus ne pouvait pas croire que Poudlard avait été attaqué. Voldemort en parlait depuis plusieurs semaines et l'excitation de celui-ci grimpait de jours en jours mais le Maître des Potions ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi rapidement. Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait détourné les barrières de Poudlard en un temps record.

Et l'espion ne pouvait pas non plus croire qu'il était en train de soigner Jonathan, son propre neveu. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir autorisé à quitter la salle commune, le faisant prendre tant de risques. Severus leva un regard impassible vers le visage de Jonathan, contracté par la douleur. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient rivés sur l'épaisse entaille de son bras droit.

-Ça va? Demanda laconiquement Severus.  
-Tu crois quoi? S'offusqua Jonathan d'une voix aiguë qui se termina en un petit gémissement douloureux. Tout va bien.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Severus n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était sa sœur. Elena n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, restant au chevet de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. C'était Sirius qui avait ramené l'adolescent inconscient dans ses bras au Manoir, se faufilant discrètement entre les Aurors.

Elena n'avait rien reproché à Severus qui avait décidé d'autoriser Jonathan à quitter la sécurité de la salle commune mais l'homme avait parfaitement ressenti le reproche de sa sœur dans son regard à plusieurs reprises. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il considérait toujours Jonathan pour plus grand qu'il ne l'était.

Tout d'abord, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'établir une comparaison entre Aleksandre et son neveu. Puis Jonathan n'avait pas été dans un cocon de sécurité et de douceur comme l'était Poudlard. Les conflits inter-maisons n'étaient rien comparés à ce qu'il se passait à Durmstrang. Jusqu'au début de cette année, Igor Karkaroff dirigeait l'école et en tant qu'ancien Mangemort, il appliquait des méthodes d'éducation douteuses.

Les professeurs, tous des hommes, avaient le droit d'user certains châtiments corporels sur les étudiants. Après que Jonathan se soit reçu des coups de cannes comme il était usuel dans cette école en première année, Severus était intervenu froidement auprès de son ancien camarade. Son neveu n'avait plus jamais subi une telle correction physique. Si un professeur à Poudlard avait le malheur d'à peine secouer trop violemment un élève, Severus savait qu'il pouvait être licencié.

Sans oublier que la plupart des élèves étaient loin d'être des anges. Les coups-bas et les agressions étaient omniprésentes. Seuls les sortilèges impardonnables étaient interdits. Évidemment, Jonathan avait transgressé cette règle.

-Oh mon pauvre chéri, murmura avec inquiétude Elena en remarquant les larmes dans les yeux de son fils.  
-Ça va, protesta Jonathan d'une voix faible.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard lorsque sa mère vint s'asseoir près de lui et attrapa sa main gauche pour la caresser doucement. Jonathan, comme beaucoup d'adolescent, était gêné lorsque sa mère était aussi affective mais sa présence rassurante lui procurait une sensation de bien-être agréable. Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus fort ceux de sa mère et il garda les yeux fixés sur sa blessure.

Severus afficha un léger sourire en voyant Jonathan lutter contre les larmes et il appliqua un baume apaisant sur la blessure. Il se sentait légèrement coupable en pensant à cette scolarité étrange de son neveu. Après tout, si Jonathan n'avait pas été à Poudlard, c'était principalement parce qu'il y était professeur.

Cela pouvait paraître étonnant qu'une telle école puisse exister mais la Bulgarie était un pays moins avancée que l'Angleterre et certaines lois étaient encore floues, permettant à Karkaroff, désormais mort, de laisser les élèves agir comme des bêtes en cage. Elena avait été horrifiée et elle avait décidé de déscolariser Jonathan au bout de quelques semaines mais le garçon s'était étonnamment bien intégré et il se plaisait dans cette étrange école.

-Tu éviteras de trop utiliser ton bras, prévint Severus en le bandant avec douceur. Je veux dire par là que tu ne fais pas l'idiot avec Drago ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise que tu as l'habitude de faire.

Jonathan poussa un grognement. Il était en froid avec Drago. Et il n'était pas près à s'excuser en premier. C'était peut-être stupide puisqu'ils s'étaient disputés pour une divergence d'opinion. Jonathan était exaspéré par le manque d'humanité dont son ami pouvait faire preuve. Il savait que c'était une façade mais Jonathan culpabilisait à chaque fois qu'il laissait sa colère prendre le dessus alors que Drago en riait.

Le pire avait été lorsqu'il avait retrouvé le blond dans les bras d'Adrian Pucey. Ce Serpentard prétentieux et snobinard. Drago ne s'était pas remis _concrètement_ avec lui mais ils passaient leurs soirées appuyés l'un contre l'autre, dans une position souvent sensuelle, en donnant des ordres aux Serpentards de première année pour se faire servir.

-Aleksandre va être surpris en rentrant samedi, déclara Jonathan en riant un peu nerveusement: il ne voulait pas parler de Drago avec sa mère ou son oncle. Il m'a écris hier, avant le dîner, dans notre carnet. Il m'a dit que tout se passait bien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire avec… avec l'attaque et tout cela.  
-Il y en a au moins un qui s'amuse, plaisanta Elena en caressant les cheveux de son fils. Oh, et Gabriel est très inquiet pour toi. Mrs Pomfresh l'a collé dans son lit.  
-Tu pourras aller le rassurer, ricana Severus en jetant un regard insistant à son neveu qui rougit légèrement.

Severus se leva et referma le pot de crème avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à sa petite famille. Il manquait simplement Aleksandre. Toutefois, le Maître des potions était rassuré de savoir le garçon en plein milieu d'une forêt plutôt qu'à l'Hôpital Tarkovski. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait décider d'attaquer l'école dans l'enjouement de la chute de Poudlard.

Étrangement, Severus se sentait coupable envers son fils. C'était de sa faute si l'Hôpital Tarkovski était devenu si dangereux pour lui mais le retirer de ce centre serait de la folie pour sa progression. Severus se sentait parfois si inutile pour son fils. Il… il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer concrètement mais quelque fois, l'homme avait l'impression de n'être rien de spécial pour Aleksandre, de ne rien lui apporter si ce n'est un peu de réconfort.

-Repose-toi, ajouta t-il en quittant ses pensées tourmentées.

Une fois dans le couloir du Manoir, Severus soupira bruyamment. Il était rassuré de savoir que les blessures de Jonathan étaient superficielles et qu'il ne resterait que des cicatrices. Remus apparut soudainement devant lui, le laissant penser que l'homme l'attendait. Le loup-garou posa sa main sur le bras de son amant avec douceur, mettant mal à l'aise Severus.

-Jonathan va bien? S'enquit-il.  
-Oui. Black se fait encore disputer par Dumbledore et Molly? Railla Severus en haussant un sourcil narquois.  
-Ils se sont tus, répondit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. Notamment lorsque Sirius leur a annoncé que sans lui, Jonathan aurait été retrouvé dans un état inquiétant puisqu'il subissait le sortilège doloris depuis presque une minute.

Le Maître des potions afficha un air narquois même s'il fut soulagé intérieurement. Il était hors de question qu'il remercie Black, et surtout pas devant son amant qui sourirait comme un crétin.

**oOo**

Aleksandre plissa le nez et roula des yeux en entendant une flopée de jurons quitter la bouche de Mike jusqu'à ce que Mrs Stendal lui hurle de se taire à plusieurs mètres de là. Les joues du blondinet s'empourprèrent lorsque son professeur de botanique lui jeta un regard intransigeant.

-Il faut que ton bras reste droit pour que la canne à pêche ne ploie pas dans l'eau.

Jason Heyday apparut soudainement près des trois garçons qui étaient encore à l'écart du reste du groupe. Le psychiatre jeta un coup d'œil à son patient qui comme d'habitude faisait preuve d'impatience. L'homme secoua la tête, dépité en s'apercevant que malgré ces deux années, Mike s'isolait toujours des autres élèves. Son premier ami avait été Kévin et depuis leur brouille, Mike, Jeremy, Aleksandre et Illiana étaient inséparables. Certaines choses bloquaient sérieusement dans le processus de guérison de Mike.

Le psychiatre attrapa doucement le bras d'Aleksandre qui tenait la longue canne à pêche. Il réajuste sa position. Le garçon gloussa légèrement en regardant l'eau se fendre en cercle concentrique sous l'impulsion du mouvement de sa longue ligne.

-Vous n'avez toujours rien attrapé? Taquina- t-il en ouvrant largement les yeux. Samy a déjà attrapé un petit poisson. Et le professeur Stige également!  
-C'est dur, rétorqua Jeremy en plissant les yeux sous la concentration.  
-Ils n'ont peut-être pas faim, supposa Aleksandre. Sinon, ils mangeraient les vers de terre.

Aleksandre attendait impatiemment qu'un poisson morde le bout de sa canne à pêche. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une telle activité. Il trouvait cela passionnant d'attendre silencieusement, les yeux fixés sur l'eau de la rivière. Habituellement, il était incapable de tenir en place plus de cinq minutes mais il trouvait que la pêche était assez reposant. Surtout après les évènements tumultueux de la veille.

Un frisson le parcourut. Il ne savait plus où diriger ses pensées. Il était tellement confus. L'attaque de Poudlard entrecoupait toutes ses autres pensées. Bien qu'Ivan l'ait rassuré, il ne pouvait se sentir autrement qu'anxieux pour sa famille. Et étrangement déçu. Poudlard lui avait toujours semblé comme une forteresse inaccessible, un endroit merveilleux faisant front à la guerre. Principalement parce que Dumbledore était à la tête du Château.

De toute manière, Dumbledore… Aleksandre était incapable de mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers le vieil homme. Il y avait sans aucun doute un certain émerveillement envers l'unique homme pouvant insuffler de la crainte en Voldemort. Mais Aleksandre ressentait aussi une certaine rancœur envers lui. Premièrement parce qu'il l'avait refusé à Poudlard sous prétexte qu'il avait un certain retard mais également parce qu'il avait insisté toutes ces années pour que les Dursley l'accueillent chaque année.

Ivan ainsi que son père lui assuraient que ce qui était arrivé chez sa famille n'était pas de sa faute mais Aleksandre désirait malgré tout trouver un coupable. Il accusait difficilement l'Oncle Vernon. Après tout, l'homme ne l'avait jamais désiré chez lui. Il avait été un fardeau dès le premier jour. C'était Dumbledore qui avait pris cette décision. Aleksandre aimait croire que sa situation aurait pu être évitée.

Peut-être se trompait-il?

_*Tadam, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? On en apprend un peu plus sur la scolarité de Jonathan et Aleksandre commencer à éclaircir ses idées vis à vis de Voldemort. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews =) J'ai pu y répondre cette fois-ci ^^  
A mercredi prochain, Patmol25._


	68. LXVIII: Retour à la maison

**Chapitre LIVIII: Retour à la maison. **

Aleksandre regarda avec une certaine déception le parking face à l'entrée de l'hôpital se dessiner alors qu'il avait le nez collé contre la vitre du bus. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la _semaine découverte _était déjà terminée. Lorsqu'il avait démonté la tente au milieu de la nuit, il avait senti sa gorge se bloquer à l'idée de quitter un endroit aussi merveilleux. Tout était passé si rapidement.

À côté de lui, Mike lâcha un soupir tout aussi dépité que lui. La semaine s'était déroulée à une vitesse fulgurante. Aleksandre se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire, récoltant une grimace anxieuse en retour. Il savait que son ami était angoissé par rapport à la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'ils allaient découvrir qu'il s'était aventuré dans la forêt, se mettant en danger avec ses amis.

De son côté, Aleksandre tentait de prendre les choses sereinement. Ivan lui avait rappelé que sa punition tenait toujours mais le sujet n'avait plus été abordé jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Le psychiatre ne voulait pas qu'il se gâche ce voyage avec ses tourments habituels. Il s'était empressé de le rassurer sur la justesse de sa punition en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Honteusement, Aleksandre espérait que cette attaque de Poudlard allait détourner l'attention de son père de ses méfaits. Grâce à Ivan, il avait su garder son calme face à cet événement angoissant. Son père avait même envoyé une courte missive à Ivan en le chargeant de lui assurer que tout le monde allait bien. L'adolescent avait même parlé avec Jonathan et Gabriel à travers les carnets messagers.

-On est arrivé! Annonça d'une voix joyeuse le Professeur Stige en se levant de son siège. Veillez à prendre toutes vos affaires et à ne laisser aucun papier dans le bus.

Un brouhaha s'éleva alors que tous les enfants se levaient. Aleksandre se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'aperçut que derrière la grande grille de l'hôpital fermée magiquement se trouvait un petit rassemblement de personnes. L'idée de revoir son père balaya toute sa tristesse et ses inquiétudes et il exhorta Mike et Jeremy à descendre de l'autocar.

Une fois devant les hautes grilles de l'école qui la protégeait du monde moldu, en apparaissant comme un simple bâtiment vétuste et peu reluisant, Mrs Stendal les ouvrit discrètement et pressa les élèves à pénétrer dans l'enceinte sécurisée une fois leur sac récupéré.

-Hé Aleks, viens! Appela Mike en le prenant par la main en le voyant observer les rares voitures qui passaient à côté du bus. Des fois, tu es complètement dans les nuages.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard noir mais garda sa main dans celle de son petit-ami. Jeremy vint se placer à côté d'eux en baillant largement derrière sa main. À mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le parc, les élèves percevaient de mieux en mieux les silhouettes de leurs parents.

Severus était légèrement à l'écart des autres parents qui discutaient bruyamment. Il aurait peut-être finalement dû accepter la proposition d'Elena. Sa sœur voulait l'accompagner mais Severus avait décliné en lui assurant que tout se passerait bien.

À présent, il le regrettait légèrement. Tous les parents étaient en couple, attendant impatiemment leur enfant. Un instant, il se demanda comment Aleksandre ressentait le fait de voir ses amis et tous ses camarades avoir une mère alors que la sienne était morte. Son fils n'avait évoqué Lily qu'une seule fois, la veille de Noël, mais Severus se souvenait avoir été bouleversé à l'idée qu'il devait souffrir de son absence.

À d'autres moments, il se sentait justement coupable vis à vis des époux Potter. Aleksandre avait inconsciemment évincé James Potter de sa vie pour le remplacer par lui alors que Lily conservait toujours son rôle de maman. Aleksandre n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de son père. Ivan lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé ce point durant leurs séances quotidiennes mais que ça viendrait petit à petit.

Le maître des potions était incapable de mettre un mot sur le sentiment qui le saisissait en pensant qu'Aleksandre allait un jour reparler de ses parents. Cela allait forcément poser de nouvelles questions. Il s'interrogerait sur l'importance de James et Lily Potter. Égoïstement, Severus craignait que son fils le rejette brutalement en arguant qu'il n'était pas son père, que leurs liens n'étaient qu'une sorte de mascarade.

-Les voilà!! S'écria fébrilement une mère qui n'avait cessé jusque là de jeter des coups d'œil à sa montre.

Severus se redressa et s'aperçut en effet qu'un groupe s'approchait d'eux. Un sourire un peu stupide faillit apparaître sur ses lèvres mais il se retint à temps. Il s'était réellement inquiété pour lui durant cette semaine. Sans parler de l'attaque de Poudlard qui avait renforcé ses craintes.

-Papa! Cria Aleksandre en arrivant près de lui en courant.

Sans aucune douceur, le garçon laissa tomber son sac à dos au sol et courut dans ses bras en l'étreignant fortement à la taille. Severus s'agenouilla et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Sa main se posa derrière la tête de son fils et il l'attira dans le creux de son épaule. La tension qui l'habitait depuis une semaine disparut en constatant qu'il se portait bien.

Aleksandre se recula légèrement, sans toutefois quitter les bras de son père et lui fit un large sourire, ses yeux brillant légèrement. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience à cause de l'excitation du voyage mais son père lui avait beaucoup manqué.

-Tout va bien? Demanda finalement Severus en passant un doigt sur le visage fin de son fils.  
-C'était trop bien, papa! S'écria joyeusement Aleksandre, un large sourire sur le visage. Alors, on a fait plein de trucs. Des chasses au trésor dans la forêt et on a même pêché parce que y'avait une rivière. Bah j'ai pas eu de poisson mais Samy en a attrapé un tout petit.

Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Aleksandre débita un flot de paroles ahurissant à Severus qui se contenta d'hocher la tête avec une certaine hésitation. Les phrases allaient dans tous les sens et il parlait si rapidement que son père avait à peine le temps d'enregistrer une information qu'il balbutiait déjà sur autre chose avec excitation.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots rapides avec les parents d'Eden, Ivan s'approcha de Severus qui ouvrait la bouche puis la refermait sans avoir le temps de prononcer un mot pour couper Aleksandre dans son monologue enjoué.

-Bonjour Professeur Snape, salua-t-il chaleureusement en serrant la main de l'homme qui se releva précipitamment. Je vois qu'Aleksandre a déjà commencé le récit de ce voyage.  
-En effet, répondit Severus en jetant un sourire narquois à son fils qui rougit légèrement. Est-ce que tout s'est bien déroulé?  
-Il me semble qu'Aleksandre a beaucoup aimé vivre à l'état de nature pendant ces quelques jours, répondit Ivan en lançant un coup d'œil à son patient qui s'était tendu. Nous avons tout de même rencontré un petit problème disciplinaire et une sanction a déjà été prise mais Aleksandre se chargera lui-même de vous raconter cela en détail.

Severus tourna un regard noir vers Aleksandre dont le visage s'enflamma. Le garçon tritura nerveusement le bas de son manteau jusqu'à ce que son père reporte son attention sur Ivan. Aleksandre était certain que le psy faisait cela uniquement pour le mettre encore plus dans l'embarras vis à vis de son père.

En réalité, il voulait qu'Aleksandre prenne plus la responsabilité sur ses actes. Le garçon avait tendance à reculer face au danger et aux représailles. Il avait tellement craint, par le passé, les colères de son oncle qu'il dissimulait le moindre petit truc et cela aboutissait à un refus de sa part de se responsabiliser. C'était évidemment un comportement découlant de l'agressivité de sa famille mais il devait assumer ses faits et gestes, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon salua Ivan. Severus prit le sac gisant au sol et le laissa aller saluer ses amis. Dès qu'Aleksandre se fut un peu éloigné d'eux, le psychiatre sortit un épais dossier de son sac à dos qu'il tendit à Severus.

-Ce sont les résultats et notes prises durant nos séances depuis les vacances de Noël, annonça Ivan. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit en vous remettant l'autre dossier, il me semble préférable que vous ayez connaissance de ce qu'il se passe pour lui. J'ai conscience qu'il n'évoque pas avec vous des sujets importants. Vous devez donc savoir comment cela avance.  
-Je suis loin d'être son confident, en effet, répondit Severus d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

Severus eut un sourire crispé à cette idée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait conscience de cela. C'était dans un sens blessant. Avec lui, Aleksandre n'évoquait que les futilités et les broutilles constituant sa vie. Ivan était là pour aborder tous ce qui relevait de son passé, de ce qui l'avait mené à ce handicap et tout ce qui le fragilisait psychologiquement. Ses doutes, ses peurs, ses colères et ses inquiétudes. Ivan savait tout cela tandis que lui devait se contenter des détails presque insignifiants.

En pensant ainsi, il avait l'honteuse impression d'être jaloux de la relation tissée entre Aleksandre et Ivan mais c'était le rôle d'une prise en charge psychiatrique. Et il le savait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir… inutile.

-Je n'ai évidemment rapporté que les grandes lignes, ajouta Ivan pendant que Severus rétrécissait l'épais dossier qu'il glissa à l'intérieur de sa robe. Il y a certaines choses qui sont évidemment gardées entre Aleksandre et moi le temps que nous les étudions.  
-Ne craignez-vous pas de trahir sa confiance? S'enquit Severus.  
-Forcément. C'est pourquoi je ne lui dis pas. C'est peut-être hypocrite mais je sais ce qui est le mieux pour un patient, assura t-il. Il est préférable en cas de problèmes, ou de crises de violence comme Aleksandre en a déjà eues, que vous puissiez vous référer à quelque chose de concret.

Severus opina silencieusement. Il était d'accord avec Ivan. Il préférait largement savoir comment l'évolution d'Aleksandre se faisait concrètement plutôt que de n'en voir que les résultats. Il devait savoir ce qui était guéri ou pas. Une grimace furtive déforma les traits de Severus en voyant Aleksandre et Mike s'échanger un baiser plein de candeur puis le garçon revint vers lui en courant, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Je vois que Mike est toujours ton amoureux, déclara Severus en se mettant en marche pour atteindre la zone de transplanage après avoir salué le Dr Petrovitch.  
-Bien sûr, répondit Aleksandre pompeusement. On s'aime très fort!  
-Tu es jeune pour parler d'amour, ricana doucement l'adulte en se sentant malgré lui attendri.  
-Tu peux parler avec Remus! Rétorqua sèchement l'enfant.

Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il n'y avait qu'Aleksandre pour prononcer le nom de son amant avec autant de venin dans la voix, comme si le prénom _Remus_ avait quelque chose de particulièrement repoussant.

De son côté, Aleksandre était particulièrement fier de sa petite répartie, persuadé d'avoir réduit son père au silence. Il ne se doutait pas que celui-ci avait décidé de laisser passer encore quelques jours pour lui faire accepter la situation. Le garçon attrapa le bras que son père lui tendit puis ils disparurent dans un léger _pop_.

En se retrouvant dans l'immense hall du Manoir, Aleksandre sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine et il tourna la tête vers Severus, un sourire heureux retroussant ses lèvres. C'était étrange comme sensation d'avoir réellement le sentiment de rentrer chez lui et de ne plus être un simple étranger, un fardeau comme lorsqu'il pénétrait chez les Dursley.

-Tous les adolescents dorment encore, annonça Severus en le poussant légèrement dans le dos pour l'inviter à rentrer dans la cuisine. Comme tu le sais, Poudlard a été attaqué et ils sont tous revenus au Manoir.  
-Ivan m'a dit que tout le monde allait bien, chuchota Aleksandre avec inquiétude. Jonathan me l'a dit aussi.  
-Et ils ne t'ont pas menti, assura l'homme. Il n'y a eu que des blessures superficielles.

En pénétrant dans la cuisine, Aleksandre s'aperçut qu'elle était bondée. Un grognement de la part de son père se fit entendre à cette constatation même s'il ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant. Mr Weasley, Kingsley Schacklebolt, Fol Œil et Sirius discutaient ensemble. Remus et Elena étaient debout l'un à côté de l'autre, appuyés contre l'un des meubles de la pièce, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains et ils échangeaient quelques paroles avec Mrs Weasley qui préparait encore le petit-déjeuner pour les élèves. Emeline Vance et Nymphadora papotaient joyeusement à propos d'une recette parue dans Sorcière Hebdo.

L'arrivée de Severus et d'Aleksandre ramena le silence quelques instants dans la grande pièce et tous saluèrent l'enfant. Aleksandre sentit malgré lui ses joues rougir. Être le centre de l'attention le dérangeait toujours.

-Comment s'est passé ton voyage? Interrogea Molly en lui adressant un large sourire. Assied-toi, je vais te servir une assiette de bacon grillé. Severus, vous désirez un thé?  
-Avec plaisir, accepta poliment Severus en s'approchant de son amant et de sa sœur.  
-C'était trop bien!! Répondit Aleksandre en allant embrasser sa tante.

Remus tenta de rester impassible lorsqu'Aleksandre passa à côté de lui, le nez en l'air en l'ignorant copieusement. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, lassé et blessé, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard insondable de Severus. Remus comprenait parfaitement la situation et l'inconfort d'Aleksandre mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir blessé car jusque là, il avait entretenu de très bonnes relations avec le garçon.

Le maître des potions soupira silencieusement et se tourna vers son fils qui s'était assis en bout de table. L'envie de le secouer un peu le prit mais il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Aleksandre refusait pour le moment d'accorder un seul regard au loup-garou mais il lui rappellerait qu'il ne fallait pas être impoli. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer d'accepter cette relation. Cela se ferait tout seul.

Assis, Aleksandre bailla doucement derrière sa main. Il s'était levé au milieu de la nuit pour remballer la tente et ensuite prendre le bus. Il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà dix heures du matin. Tous les adolescents devaient faire la grasse matinée dans leurs lits, profitant de ce samedi matin.

-Et voilà, lui servit Elena en déposant une assiette remplie devant lui. Raconte-moi ta semaine.

**oOo**

Une heure plus tard, Aleksandre se glissa dans la chambre de Jonathan. Les volets étaient toujours fermés, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Il avança à petit pas vers le lit de son cousin, souriant largement.

Son cousin était étendu sur le ventre dans son lit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte d'où une respiration douce et régulière s'échappait. Son visage était détendu dans le sommeil, presque enfantin. Un bras s'échappait de l'amas de couvertures le recouvrant.

Délicatement, Aleksandre grimpa sur le lit à deux places de son cousin avant de se mettre debout, un sourire cruel sur le visage. Le garçon bondit soudainement sur le matelas en criant d'une voix aiguë le prénom de son cousin.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ? hurla Jonathan en se redressant brusquement dans son lit.

Les yeux marron de Jonathan se posèrent avec stupéfaction sur son cousin et sa bouche s'ouvrit largement, affichant un air désespéré. D'un mouvement lent, il promena son regard embrumé par le sommeil dans sa chambre. Il grogna ensuite quelque chose entre ses dents et s'enfonça de nouveau dans ses couettes, refermant les yeux.

Aleksandre cessa de sauter sur le matelas du lit et il se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Jonathan! Et leurs retrouvailles avaient été avancées avec l'attaque de Poudlard.

-Je suis rentré!!  
-J'ai vu, marmonna Jonathan en baillant. J'ai même entendu.  
-Il est onze heures et Tante Elena m'a demandé de venir te réveiller, ajouta Aleksandre. Pour le déjeuner. Et il faut que je te raconte tout mon voyage. Et que je te montre les photos que j'ai prises. Et l'ours qu'on a vu de près mais ça faisait peur.

Puis Aleksandre continua à énumérer tout ce qu'il devait raconter à son cousin d'une voix enjouée sans se soucier de la fatigue dessinée sur le visage de celui-ci. Jonathan se tira à contrecœur de son lit, reconnaissant avec peine que sa nuit de sommeil était terminée. Il n'aurait jamais d'enfant, juste pour avoir le plaisir de dormir autant qu'il le voulait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il rentrait dans la cuisine qui propageait des effluves alléchants dans tout le Manoir. Il lança un regard meurtrier à sa mère qui cacha son sourire derrière son verre d'eau. Elle n'avait pas eu tort d'envoyer son neveu pour réveiller son fils. Aleksandre ne s'était pas tu une seule seconde depuis que Jonathan avait quitté son lit. Ce dernier se sentait prêt à l'étriper.

Les sourcils de Gabriel se haussèrent élégamment lorsque Jonathan, loin de la grâce des Serpentards, se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui en hochant la tête à un nouveau propos d'Aleksandre qui avait dans les mains un petit tas de photographies.

-Salut Gabriel !! Salua joyeusement Aleksandre en souriant à l'adolescent.  
-Ton voyage s'est bien déroulé? Demanda-t-il en regardant avec dégoût le plat de poulet que Mrs Weasley déposait sur la table. Tu t'es amusé?  
-C'était génial! Répondit Aleksandre, les yeux brillants. On a pris plein de photos! Je te les montrerai après!

Avec plaisir, Gabriel acquiesça. Contrairement aux autres adolescents, discuter avec Aleksandre ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne se sentait pas embarrassé par son retard. Gabriel savait quels sujets aborder avec lui et ceux à laisser de côté. Le fils du Maître des Potions de Poudlard était loin d'être un imbécile. Il était capable de tenir une conversation qui certes n'était pas du même niveau intellectuel que le sien mais Gabriel s'adaptait facilement à son langage simplet et ses expressions quelques fois enfantines.

La cuisine commença doucement à se remplir et Jonathan gémit face à tout ce vacarme sous le sourire attendri de Gabriel. Les Weasley et Hermione prirent bruyamment place autour de la table. Les jumeaux adressèrent un large sourire à Aleksandre dont le visage s'empourpra légèrement tandis que Ginny et Hermione lui lançaient un _bonjour _claironnant.

C'était étrange. Ils étaient tous là, assis autour de la table, sans paraître perturber par les récents évènements, par la fermeture de leur école. Aleksandre, même s'il ne s'en apercevait pas, observait souvent son entourage. Il trouvait cela intéressant de comparer leurs comportements au sien. Lui-même n'étant pas à Poudlard avait été bouleversé par l'attaque des Mangemorts et les étudiants semblaient ne rien ressentir face à cela. Peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà exprimés leurs craintes. Après tout, Aleksandre se doutait bien que Ronald ne viendrait pas se confier à lui.

-Avec Mike, on a fait grillé des chamallows dans le feu, déclara soudainement Aleksandre en cessant de contempler les Gryffondors. On s'est fait plein de bisous.  
-Vraiment? S'émerveilla Gabriel sans se préoccuper de la grimace éloquente de Jonathan.  
-Ton ami, Jeremy, n'était pas là? Grogna Jonathan, les sourcils froncés.  
-Bien sûr que si. Mais je ne l'embrasse pas lui!!

Le ton horrifié d'Aleksandre amusa Gabriel tandis que Jonathan marmotta un _heureusement _grinçant entre ses dents.

-Peut-être que Mike et toi, vous vous fiancerez un jour, s'amusa le blondinet en jouant avec sa fourchette.  
-Dis pas n'importe quoi! S'emporta Jonathan. Ne parle pas de fiançailles, de mariage ou autres choses mielleuses de ce genre.  
-Tu as peur des mariages? Se moqua Aleksandre en jetant un regard gourmand à la casserole bouillonnante.

Jonathan ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la taquinerie de son cousin et il plongea la tête dans son assiette vide, son ventre émettant un bruit sonore. Peu de gens supportaient de manger des plats aussi lourds que du poulet ou des pâtes au réveil mais Jonathan justifiait sa possibilité de le faire en mettant en avant sa croissance.

Le silence qui s'installa entre les trois garçons était doux et calme, comparé au vacarme que les Gryffondors faisaient à quelques places d'eux. Jonathan lança un coup d'œil à Gabriel avec inquiétude. Son ami n'avait pas refait de malaise mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Après quelques observations discrètes, il était parvenu à la conclusion que le blond ratait beaucoup de repas ou mangeait très peu.

Le Serpentard se sentait légèrement impuissant face à cela. Il comprenait parfaitement le manque d'appétit de Gabriel après un tel drame mais ça faisait plusieurs mois à présent et même si la douleur devait être encore omniprésente, suffocante, écrasante, Gabriel devrait se sentir mieux, moins déprimé. Et que devait-il faire? Insinuer directement à Gabriel qu'il devrait se nourrir un peu plus le braquerait et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son ami. Il fallait peut-être lui laisser encore un peu de temps.

-Drago va venir aujourd'hui? Interrogea Gabriel.  
-Non, rétorqua sèchement Jonathan en plissant le nez. S'il s'ennuie, il peut toujours aller voir Adrian!  
-Tu es fâché après Drago? S'horrifia Aleksandre. C'est qui Adrian? Tu l'aimes pas?  
-C'est le petit ami de Drago, siffla Jonathan en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Les yeux d'Aleksandre s'écarquillèrent et il resta bouche bée à fixer son cousin, sans remarquer l'air stupide inscrit sur son visage. Drago avait un petit-ami? Un amoureux du nom étrange d'Adrian? C'était surprenant! Il fronça brusquement les sourcils en jetant un regard en coin à son père et Remus qui se parlaient à voix basse, debout l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Pourquoi tout le monde est amoureux en ce moment? Demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé et furieux.  
-Parce que Drago est un crétin!  
-Tu es bien amoureux toi-même, apaisa Gabriel en lançant un regard noir à son ami.  
-C'est pas pareil, grogna Aleksandre. Mike et moi, c'est un vrai amour. Drago, il aimait pas cet Adrian avant. Comme papa n'aimait pas Remus. C'est n'importe quoi.

Elena qui aidait Molly à disposer les panières de pain sur la longue table leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la dernière remarque d'Aleksandre. En réalité, elle avait été la première surprise par le rapprochement entre Severus et Remus. Honnêtement, son frère avait maudit l'ancien Maraudeur durant des années, le haïssant avec force et petit à petit, les deux hommes avaient glissé sur une relation alambiquée teintée de sentiments.

Toutefois, Severus paraissait heureux, dans le peu de sentiments qu'il exprimait. Alors peu importait son choix de, Elena l'approuvait. Elle avait plus ou moins compris que de nombreux non-dits flottaient entre les deux amants mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les nœuds sombres entre eux ne se délient.

Elena passa une main affective dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils et alla chercher le plat de patates pour le déposer au milieu de la table. Severus se comportait étrangement ces derniers jours, encore plus que d'habitude évidemment. Il semblait tourmenter. Elena savait que son rôle d'espion lui pesait de plus en plus et elle aimerait pouvoir le convaincre de laisser tomber cela, de consacrer son temps autrement que de prendre autant de risques mais elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il n'écouterait pas un mot de son discours.

Ça avait toujours été ainsi. Son frère semblait croire que son âge inférieur faisait d'elle une personne incapable de réflexion, surtout à propos de lui. Severus était, comme à l'adolescence, borné, machiste et orgueilleux. Alors laisser une femme, sa propre sœur plus jeune que lui, lui dire le fond de sa pensée l'horrifiait.

Moins elle pensait à son enfance, mieux Elena se portait. Un frisson parcourut son corps alors qu'elle s'asseyait distraitement à côté de Sirius. Elle ignorait ce qui l'effrayait le plus dans sa jeunesse. Était-ce le fait que l'homme l'ayant élevé était une brute alcoolique ayant désigné Severus comme souffre-douleur ou bien que ce même souffre-douleur se soit vengé d'une manière atroce, purement Mangemoresque.

-À quoi penses-tu? Chuchota Sirius en se penchant près d'elle. Tu sembles soucieuse.  
-Tout va bien, mentit-elle en affichant un sourire crispé, _ne pas se plonger dans le passé_. Je me demandais simplement comment nous allions poursuivre l'éducation des enfants maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus à Poudlard.  
-Nous allons organiser cela à la réunion de l'Ordre ce soir, rassura son amant en frôlant sa cuisse.

C'était le mieux à faire. Elena servit une cuisse de poulet dans l'assiette de Sirius sous le regard affligé de son grand frère qui serrait la mâchoire pour retenir tout commentaire désagréable. Après tout, une majorité des élèves passaient leurs BUSES au mois de juin et les jumeaux Weasley devaient boucler le programme de septième année afin de se présenter aux ASPICS.

_*Un chapitre très calme et de transition si je puis dire ! Aleksandre est enfin rentré chez lui ^^  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews!!  
Patmol25._


	69. LXIX: Les doutes d'un père

**Chapitre: Les doutes d'un père.**

Severus avala une gorgée de son thé à la camomille avant de reposer la tasse légèrement ébréchée sur le bureau du Dr Petrovitch. Il balaya de son regard insondable, le parc vide et silencieux de l'Hôpital Tarkovski. Les élèves, retardés ou non, étaient tous en cours. Aleksandre devait étudier les potions à cette heure-ci. Un bref instant, il se demanda surtout quelle autre bêtise son fils était en train d'inventer.

Lorsqu'Aleksandre lui avait confié d'une voix bégayante ses frasques au cœur de la forêt ayant conduit à une rencontre avec un ours, il était resté pantois. Silencieux. Furieux. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir. La colère avait prédominé tous ses sentiments et s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait flanqué une bonne gifle à son fils. Il savait également que les sermons et les effets d'une punition rentraient d'une oreille et sortaient de l'autre. Et un comportement trop violent de sa part risquerait de l'effrayer.

Severus soupira silencieusement bien que son visage resta impassible. Vraiment, il avait l'impression que sa relation avec Aleksandre prenait un tournant inquiétant et il ne le supportait pas. Son fils… son fils changeait et Severus l'avouait : il n'appréciait pas cela. Il avait l'impression de retrouver petit à petit Harry Potter et ça l'angoissait.

-Vous vouliez donc me voir? Demanda finalement Severus.  
-En effet, répondit doucement Ivan en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je voulais premièrement vous parler de l'évolution d'Aleksandre. C'est très encourageant. Je ne doute pas qu'il finira par retrouver toutes ses facultés mentales. Le premier point à aborder est son petit problème de discipline.

Severus laissa échapper un reniflement narquois. _Petit _problème de discipline? Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il laisserait un enfant enchaîner autant de bêtises sans prendre de mesures radicales. Dès qu'un élève faisait un pas de travers à Poudlard, il fondait sur lui et le faisait regretter son acte durant des semaines entières.

Face à Aleksandre, il était démuni. Lui qui pendant des mois avait reproché à Molly le manque d'éducation de son troupeau d'enfants. C'était honteux. Il se savait démuni et impuissant, incapable de gérer cela seul et cela le mettait hors de lui. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à un enfant indiscipliné comme Aleksandre. Jonathan faisait des conneries de temps en temps, et des grosses… mais Elena s'occupait de cela et il n'intervenait que si nécessaire. Mais Aleksandre empilait bout à bout des petits méfaits.

-En toute honnêteté Severus, Aleksandre me surprend sur ce point, entama Ivan. Je ne pensais pas que les punitions répétées et injustes de son oncle pour des actes pour lesquels il n'était même pas responsable, le pousseraient à s'amuser aux dépens des autres et de sa propre sécurité.  
-Il y a quelque mois, Aleksandre n'aurait jamais agi de cette manière.  
-C'est certain mais son comportement est une preuve de son évolution constante, rétorqua le psychiatre. Cela prouve qu'il a assez confiance en son environnement pour se laisser aller et ne pas rester aux aguets, craintif.

C'était principalement pour cela que Severus n'osait pas formuler des reproches trop importants à son fils. Quelques mois plus tôt, il se cachait derrière lui dès qu'il quittait sa chambre. À présent, il était capable de jouer et de discuter avec tous les habitants du Manoir et même des membres de l'Ordre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

C'était un pas spectaculaire à ses yeux. Il se rappelait trop bien de l'enfant apeuré qu'avait été Aleksandre. Comment pouvait-il décemment lui reprocher de se sentir libre et heureux au point de ne pas hésiter à faire des bêtises?

-Secouez-le.  
-Comment? Demanda Severus avec surprise.  
-La prochaine fois qu'Aleksandre se montre irrespectueux, impertinent envers quelqu'un ou qu'il commet un nouveau méfait, secouez-le. Dîtes lui clairement que vous êtes furieux. N'hésitez pas à hausser le ton ou même à lui tirer l'oreille.

Bien que son visage demeurait lisse et impassible, Severus était effaré par le conseil de l'homme face à lui. Il arqua un sourcil, s'imaginant difficilement en train de hurler sur Aleksandre en le traînant dans sa chambre par l'oreille. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne lui proposerait pas quelque chose pouvant nuire à Aleksandre.

-Il sera effrayé, opposa calmement Severus.  
-Oui. Il le sera, approuva Ivan en regardant sans ciller l'homme. Mais il est temps qu'Aleksandre fasse la distinction entre les cris de son oncle et les vôtres. Entre les coups qu'il pouvait recevoir de son Oncle et la gifle que vous allez lui mettre à l'occasion, sous le coup de la colère. Il est plus que temps qu'il cesse de vivre _à coté_ de son handicap mais _avec._

Ivan se tut et laissa volontairement un silence s'étendre entre eux pour observer la réaction de l'espion. Il n'était pas étonné qu'aucune émotion ne transperce le masque glacial apposé sur son visage. Severus Snape avait beau avoir une imposante carapace autour de lui, Ivan était un psychiatre. C'était un poids non négligeable pour interpréter les comportements tels que les siens.

Ce qu'il disait n'était pas une idiotie. Loin de là. Aleksandre acceptait son passé. Il avait cessé de refuser d'en parler même si ça restait assez délicat à aborder. Mais le garçon séparait encore trop franchement ses deux vies sans même voir qu'il se référait sans cesse à l'éducation de sa famille Moldue.

-Nous devons cesser de marcher sur des œufs en agissant avec lui, reprit-il en constatant le silence étonné de Severus. Il ne veut pas assembler son passé avec sa famille et son présent avec vous mais il le fait inconsciemment en ce qui concerne certains points.  
-Craindre lorsqu'on élève la voix sur lui, par exemple, supposa Severus en comprenant où voulait en venir l'homme.  
-Effectivement. Aleksandre veut séparer ces deux périodes de sa vie et il y arrive sauf pour tout ce qui l'effraie.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés lui dessinant quelques rides sur son front, Severus soupira une nouvelle fois intérieurement. Il se sentait las, épuisé et il savait que cela était dû aux récents événements. L'attaque de Poudlard lui avait fait perdre son emploi et ce n'était pas un souci financier qui lui causait tant de soucis. Loin de là, il avait assez d'argent pour faire vivre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et tous les Mangemorts pour une décennie. Voldemort avait été généreux avec lui pour le persuader de rejoindre le cercle fermé des Mangemorts. C'était encore une autre histoire.

Non, c'était simplement le fait que son absence à Poudlard était compensée par sa présence réclamée auprès de Voldemort durant de longues heures, ce qu'il ne se permettait pas auparavant pour conserver la couverture de son espion. Étant donné que Voldemort pensait qu'il vivait toujours dans sa petite maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, il n'avait, selon lui, que besoin d'être présent aux réunions de l'Ordre.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que me montrer aussi ferme avec lui peut apporter quelque chose de positif? Interrogea Severus avec suspicion.  
-Je préfère ne pas vous le cacher, Severus mais il est fort probable qu'Aleksandre se sente menacé et qu'il soit terrifié par la tournure de votre relation si fusionnelle. Il aura peur de se retrouver propulser dans une vie semblable à celle qu'il vivait chez ses Moldus mais c'est une étape nécessaire pour sa guérison.

Ivan préférait prendre son temps et laisser des pauses entre ses propos pour laisser le temps à Severus de les assimiler. Il proposait quelque fois aux parents de se montrer plus autoritaires avec leur enfant même si cela devait aboutir à quelque chose de monstrueux et d'affreux pour l'enfant. Bien qu'à long terme ça se révélait positif. Ivan n'était donc pas étonné du doute présent dans la voix de Severus.

-J'ignore comment Aleksandre réagira, reprit-il. Une crise de colère pour se défendre, pour vous affronter? Des simples pleurs ou même une résignation face à votre autorité sans remettre en doute votre humanité, sans vous comparer à son Oncle? Je l'ignore. Il peut même chercher à se blesser volontairement et aboutir à une nouvelle crise d'hystérie comme il en a déjà eu quelques unes.  
-Vous ne désirez tout de même pas que je fasse subir cela à mon fils? S'emporta Severus en se redressant rigidement dans son fauteuil. Ces crises étaient terribles et je suis bien heureux de voir qu'elles ne se sont pas répétées.  
-Je suis navré d'être aussi franc mais je préfère vous prévenir maintenant: ce genre de crise va revenir.

Malgré lui, Severus sentit la colère tempêter en lui et il retint ses remarques venimeuses uniquement grâce à son contrôle sur lui-même. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la dernière crise d'hystérie d'Aleksandre qui l'avait confondu avec son Oncle, se griffant sauvagement les bras jusqu'à saigner. Severus acceptait tous les aléas de sa guérison, toutes les rechutes et les obstacles qui se dressaient devant eux, mais il n'était pas du tout prêt à accepter le fait que son fils cherche à se blesser en hurlant comme un dément.

-Ces crises ont eu lieu il y a quelques mois, récapitula Ivan d'un ton plus doux. À un moment, l'existence d'Aleksandre s'est plus ou moins stabilisée et il subissait peu de conflits intérieurs. Depuis quelques semaines, ces conflits reprennent violemment et c'est ce qui déclenche ces crises.

Un instant, Severus songea à être de mauvaise foi en signalant qu'il ne comprenait pas pour quelles raisons le psychiatre soupçonnait des conflits intérieurs chez son fils. C'était évident, cela transparaissait sur son visage et même sur sa gestuelle.

Aleksandre était nerveux. Fatigué aussi. Il parlait sans cesse, bougeant les bras rapidement et Severus avait remarqué qu'il avait tendance à vomir des paroles sans s'arrêter lorsqu'il était anxieux. Le maître des potions supposa que c'était une façon pour ne pas s'entendre penser et ainsi ne pas s'enfermer dans ses tourments.

-Aleksandre a beaucoup plus été touché par ce rêve dans lequel vous vous trouviez qu'il n'y paraît, ajouta Ivan. L'excitation du voyage a effacé ce désagrément mais je suis certain que c'est un sujet qui va beaucoup le tourmenter dans les jours à venir. Sans compter qu'il s'interroge sans cesse sur sa place dans la guerre.  
-Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, coupa Severus, un sourcil haussé. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il pensait que Dumbledore souhaitait qu'il combatte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais cette discussion remonte à quelques mois.

Ivan fronça les sourcils. Aleksandre était donc très concerné par la guerre faisant rage à l'extérieur. Le psychiatre était loin d'approuver cela. Tout d'abord parce que son patient n'avait que quinze ans. Même s'il allait fêter ses seize ans le 20 mars, date qui avait été choisie en même temps que sa nouvelle identité avait été créée. La deuxième raison était que peu importe l'âge, il était loin d'être prêt de s'engager émotionnellement dans une guerre où il serait sur le premier plan.

-Après avoir appris l'attaque de Poudlard, il m'a confié son désir de se battre et empêcher Vous-Savez-Qui d'étendre son emprise, ajouta Ivan. Cette pensée m'inquiète.

Tout comme l'homme face à lui, Severus sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Depuis plusieurs mois, il occultait volontairement le statut de son fils : le Survivant. Toutefois, il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à ignorer cela. Dumbledore laissait sous-entendre que seul Harry Potter pouvait détruire Voldemort et qu'il fallait absolument protéger cette prophétie se reposant au Ministère de la Magie.

Severus avait honte de penser ainsi mais il se demandait si Aleksandre était vraiment le seul espoir pour le monde. Si c'était réellement le cas, continuer à se battre contre Voldemort serait inutile. Il fallait le laisser s'emparer du pouvoir sans émettre plus de résistance. Aleksandre était incapable de combattre un Mangemort, alors il était inutile de songer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était étrange de se dire qu'il n'y avait peut-être plus aucun espoir, que le monde entier finirait par s'asservir à Voldemort et que les Sangs-purs régneraient. Tout du moins, un espoir ne se tenant pas au creux de la main d'un adolescent retardé mentalement. Severus avait honte de la partie de son esprit qui lui soufflait qu'éloigner Aleksandre n'était peut-être pas une excellente idée et il étouffait cette voix agaçante.

-Je crains qu'Aleksandre ne se mette en danger ou autre pour contenter ce désir. Il brûle d'envie d'être reconnu autrement qu'en étant le fils malade du Professeur de Potion de Poudlard, continua Ivan. Ce sujet va évidemment être abordé durant nos séances et je pense que vous pourrez également en discuter avec lui. Vous a-t-il interrogé sur l'attaque de Poudlard?  
-Aucunement, répondit Severus. En fait, il n'en a pas parlé du tout. Il me semble qu'il n'a même pas questionné son cousin sur sa présence au Manoir.

Ce que Severus avait trouvé indubitablement étrange. Aleksandre avait tendance à fouiner un peu partout pour être au courant de tout et là, il n'avait pas posé la moindre question alors que Jonathan lui aurait répondu volontiers. Après la colère d'Aleksandre à son égard où il lui reprochait de ne pas vouloir l'immiscer dans les affaires de l'Ordre, Severus était plutôt surpris par son indifférence quant à cette attaque.

Ivan acquiesça alors que ses pensées faisaient le même cheminement que celles de Severus, soudain plus nerveux pour la suite de leur entretien. Severus et lui venaient d'aborder les deux sujets les moins propices à éveiller la colère ou, au contraire, la tristesse chez l'ancien Mangemort.

-J'ai également l'impression que quelque chose vous dérange en ce qui concerne votre fils, se lança finalement le psychiatre.

Comme Ivan s'y attendait en insinuant une telle chose, les yeux noirs semblant vides de vie de Severus, tant le masque qu'il s'imposait était impassible, s'allumèrent d'étonnement mais également d'un peu de frustration.

-Vous vous trompez.

La réponse jaillit de ses lèvres en un temps record alors qu'Ivan allait affiner sa pensée avant qu'il ne provoque un cataclysme. En prononçant cette phrase d'un ton qu'il voulut indifférent, Severus sentit lui-même à quel point il échouait puisqu'elle était teintée de mensonge et d'hypocrisie.

À vrai dire, il avait l'impression d'avoir une foule de choses à reprocher à son fils et il se sentait tellement coupable pour cela, lui donnant l'impression d'agir avant tout comme un enfant plutôt qu'un adulte raisonnable.

-Ne croyez pas que vous êtes le seul parent à ressentir une certaine lassitude ou colère envers votre fils, rassura le psychiatre en prenant un ton neutre pour ne pas le braquer. Chaque parent dont leur enfant est scolarisé dans cette institution ressent ces sentiments un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'est ni honteux, ni inhumain. Au contraire, aucun parent ne peut prétendre être un surhomme!

Ivan ne mentait pas pour le rassurer, loin de là. Il était même plutôt étonné par la vivacité qu'il montrait depuis la prise en charge psychiatrique de son fils. Severus paraissait tout accepter de son fils. Son retard mental, ses problèmes psychologiques, ses peurs et ses colères, ses sentiments contradictoires.

Il était tout à fait normal qu'un parent se sente submergé par le handicap de son enfant. Rares étaient les parents qui avaient une réelle vie de famille tant il fallait se consacrer à l'enfant malade, négligeant le reste de sa propre vie sociale. Severus allait passer un jour par là. D'autant plus qu'il était bien plus occupé et ayant un poids plus lourd sur les épaules que la plupart des autres familles.

-Je n'apprécie pas le tournant de sa guérison, avoua finalement Severus avec une légère pointe de reproche dans la voix.  
-Il est normal de craindre son éloignement, apaisa immédiatement Ivan. Vous êtes si proches d'Aleksandre et celui-ci amorce un pas dans l'adolescence. Son état ne fait que rendre plus difficile ce passage déjà compliqué pour chaque enfant.  
-Ce n'est pas cela! Contredit le Maître des Potions. J'ai l'impression qu'Aleksandre redessine la personnalité d'Harry Potter. Ça ne me plaît pas.

La honte se répandit dans tout le corps de Severus et il remercia Merlin et tous les autres d'être incapable de rougir grâce à son Occlumencie. La manière dont il disait cela lui faisait penser à un enfant capricieux. C'était horrifiant.

Les sourcils d'Ivan se haussèrent vivement. Il était interloqué par cette réponse. Et un peu inquiet. En découvrant qui était réellement Aleksandre, Ivan n'avait pas hésité à fouiner un peu autour de lui pour en apprendre plus sur les relations unissant Severus Snape et Harry Potter. Le rapport n'était guère élogieux pour le professeur même si le psychiatre n'avait jamais évoqué cette ancienne relation conflictuelle pour le moment.

-Je ne veux pas qu'Aleksandre traverse tout cela pour redevenir l'enfant malheureux qu'il était auparavant, expliqua enfin Severus. À quoi tous ces mois passés à se battre contre ce handicap serviraient s'il redevient aussi malheureux qu'il ne l'était en endossant le rôle de Survivant?  
-Je n'ai jamais rencontré Harry Potter, commença Ivan d'une voix lente, en choisissant ses mots. Mais j'ai entendu assez d'échos et j'ai pu m'apercevoir quel garçon il était à travers votre fils et ses souvenirs. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous pour dire que certains aspects d'Harry se retrouvent en Aleksandre mais il se construit en mélangeant ces deux personnalités radicalement différentes. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter.

Severus hocha brusquement la tête dans une piètre tentative de faire croire qu'il n'était pas inquiet mais cela échoua. Il n'aimait pas que ses sentiments soient ainsi à découvert mais il avait compris que face au psychiatre de son fils, il ne pouvait rien dissimuler. Un instant, il songea que c'était rassurant que Voldemort n'ait pas fait le choix de suivre des études en psychiatrie.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Vous êtes libre de refuser mais je pense que c'est nécessaire autant pour vous que pour Aleksandre, commença prudemment Ivan.  
-Oui?  
-Je mets parfois en place avec certains patients une thérapie familiale. Nous pourrions nous voir, Aleksandre, vous et moi, une heure par semaine dans ce bureau.  
-Quel est l'intérêt de faire cela? Demanda-t-il avec réticence.

Honnêtement, Severus ne s'imaginait pas en train de parloter autour d'une tasse de thé avec Aleksandre face à un psychiatre, et cela une fois par semaine! C'était son fils qui passait plus de cinq heures par semaine dans ce bureau à raconter sa vie et tout ce qu'il s'y passait.

-N'ayez crainte. Je ne vous prescrirais aucun médicament et aucune analyse de votre personnalité, plaisanta le psychiatre. Des malentendus, des conflits sont en train de se créer entre Aleksandre et vous. Ils sont nécessaires dans un sens. Mais avec Aleksandre, tout prend une largeur démesurée.  
-Très bien, accepta Severus avec un soupir. Je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt mais je suppose qu'accepter est la meilleure option.  
-En effet, j'en parlerai avec votre fils au début de la semaine prochaine pour organiser une séance mercredi prochain.

Alors qu'Ivan raccompagnait Severus quelques minutes plus tard jusqu'au Hall de l'Hôpital, Aleksandre baillait discrètement derrière sa main en cours de potions. Il se sentait inexplicablement fatigué mais à vrai dire, la fatigue engendrée par le voyage de la semaine précédente s'était installée en lui durant le week-end.

Le professeur Stige avait décidé de programmer des révisions durant cette séance, sachant parfaitement que tous les élèves seraient endormis à son cours. Pour les réveiller un peu et donner un côté ludique à son cours, l'homme s'était muni d'une petite balle en mousse. Il posait une question, lançait la balle au hasard et celui qui la réceptionnait répondait à la question avant de le lui renvoyer.

Évidemment, les enfants avaient immédiatement participés au jeu avec enjouement et leur fatigue s'était évaporée. Seul quatre élèves ne participaient pas à l'entrain général et restaient silencieux dans un coin de la salle de classe. Le professeur n'était pas étonné par l'identité de ces quatre élèves et il fit exprès de lancer la petite balle en direction du groupe. Machinalement, Jeremy l'attrapa avant de la recevoir dans la figure même s'il ne risquait pas d'être blessé.

-Ah, Jeremy! Illiana, Aleksandre et Mike, vous pouvez l'aider! Encouragea t-il en souriant largement. Écoute bien ta question: quel est l'effet d'une potion d'aiguise-méninges réussie?

Immédiatement, des dizaines de mains furent brandies en l'air tandis que l'ensemble des élèves s'agitait impatiemment sur leur chaise, la réponse au bout des lèvres. Néanmoins, le professeur concentra son attention sur les quatre enfants silencieux et ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement. Cette potion était le sujet de leur dernier devoir où Mike avait eu une note raisonnable alors qu'Aleksandre, pour la seconde fois depuis le mois de septembre, avait décroché la meilleure note. Jeremy et Illiana avaient échoué, notamment pour la recherche d'informations dans le manuel.

-Mike? Illiana? Vous ne connaissez pas non plus la réponse? Interrogea l'homme en jetant un regard sévère à Kévin qui ricanait méchamment de l'ignorance de Jeremy. Et toi, Aleksandre?  
-Non, murmura le garçon en bougeant inconfortablement sur sa chaise, les joues rouges. J'ai oublié.

Aleksandre ne mentait pas. Cette potion ne lui était pas inconnue mais il ne se rappelait plus quand il l'avait étudié. Ses joues étaient cramoisies en remarquant que toutes les têtes de ses camarades étaient tournées vers eux. Jeremy baissa nerveusement les yeux sur ses mains tandis qu'Illiana continua à dessiner sur son parchemin sans plus se préoccuper de son professeur. Quant à Mike, il embrassa l'ensemble de la classe avec un regard menaçant.

Voyant qu'ils restaient tous silencieux, le professeur Stige interrogea Samy qui donna la bonne réponse et fut le suivant à recevoir la balle et il reçut une question sur la potion d'enflure.

-J'en ai assez de l'école, souffla Mike en se penchant vers Aleksandre. Mais c'est toujours mieux d'être ici plutôt qu'à la maison. Mon père était tellement en colère après moi quand Jason lui a dit ce qu'on avait fait!  
-Vraiment? S'enquit son petit-ami. Il t'a disputé ?  
-Oui. Pendant longtemps! Il m'a… il m'a menacé de me donner la fessée si je continuais à faire des bêtises et à me faire remarquer, ajouta Mike en rougissant violemment. Mais j'ai quinze ans et c'est pas parce que je ne les ai pas dans la tête qu'il peut encore m'en donner!

Aleksandre hocha vivement la tête en grimaçant. Ça devait être à la fois douloureux et humiliant de recevoir une telle punition, surtout à cet âge là! Le garçon se demanda un instant si son père serait capable de faire comme celui de Mike le prévoyait mais il soupira de soulagement: son père ne lui ferait _jamais_ une telle chose!

-La balle Aleks! S'écria soudainement Illiana qui se baissa pour ne pas l'attraper.

Aveuglément, l'adolescent tendit les bras devant lui et regarda avec stupeur la balle qu'il intercepta. Il rougit légèrement et leva la tête vers son professeur de potion qui lui souriait largement, espérant ainsi l'encourager à participer. Aleksandre, ainsi que ses amis, restait trop passif en cours.

-Que peux-tu me dire sur la goutte du mort-vivant? Demanda t-il en choisissant une potion qu'Aleksandre avait étudiée.  
-C'est… euh, une potion, marmonna Aleksandre, la tête basse. Qui… une potion liquide? Ou pâteuse?  
-Fouille dans ta mémoire, nous l'avons étudié ensemble!  
-…, je ne sais pas Monsieur, déclara piteusement l'adolescent.

Encore une fois, la réponse fut donnée par un autre élève et le professeur de potion sentit l'irritation monter en lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment Aleksandre pouvait ignorer cela alors que c'était une potion étudiée, seulement théoriquement, au début du mois de janvier et qu'elle avait bénéficiée de deux questions dans un devoir récent. Tout cela ressemblait à une supercherie.

Quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie ne résonne, l'homme stoppa son cours et demanda le silence plusieurs fois.

-Vous vous doutez bien que les voyages que vous avez effectués la semaine précédente ne sont pas sans raison. Vous allez chacun participer à la montée d'une exposition à propos de cette excursion avec des photographies et des récits.  
-Trop bien!! S'écria plusieurs élèves tandis que d'autres criaient de joie.  
-Et l'école a décidé d'ouvrir ses portes un samedi à vos parents et à vos familles pour qu'ils puissent venir visiter les locaux et voir votre projet. La date précise n'est pas encore fixée mais l'élaboration de votre projet commencera dès demain pendant votre cours d'étude de Moldu. Vous aurez plus d'informations demain matin!

Au même moment, la fin du cours sonna et l'ensemble des élèves se précipitèrent hors de la salle pour profiter de la récréation. Un brouhaha général s'éleva dans tout le bâtiment tandis que des raclements de chaise par dizaines résonnaient dans les différentes salles de classe.

-Aleksandre, viens près de moi, appela le professeur en rattrapant le garçon qui s'apprêtait à quitter la salle. Tu pourras rejoindre tes amis dans un instant.  
-Oui, professeur? Interrogea t-il anxieusement en s'approchant de l'homme.  
-Tu n'as répondu à aucune question que je t'ai posée. Pourtant nous avons déjà étudié cela.  
-Mike non plus! Et Jeremy et Illiana n'ont rien dit non plus!! Se défendit Aleksandre.  
-C'est vrai mais tu as eu des bonnes notes aux devoirs que tu fais à la maison qui concernaient ces questions alors que tes amis non.

Aleksandre se trémoussa doucement sous le regard ferme de son professeur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la même discussion qu'avec le professeur Keynes, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il déglutit et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il n'aimait pas mentir mais il ne pouvait pas rejeter l'aide de Drago, Gabriel et Jonathan pour ses devoirs. Ses notes avaient explosées et il savait que cela rendait son père, mais également les professeurs et Ivan, fier de lui. Ça l'aiderait à passer dans la classe supérieure!

-Tu as le droit de demander de l'aide lorsque tu fais tes devoirs à la maison. C'est d'ailleurs le but de ces exercices. Cependant, je ne suis pas d'accord pour que quelqu'un te fasse tes devoirs à ta place. Est-ce le cas?  
-Non, mentit Aleksandre, légèrement haletant.  
-J'espère pour toi que tu ne me mens pas, Aleksandre!

Le garçon secoua violemment la tête en dissimulant ses mains tremblantes derrière son dos. Il détestait mentir ainsi mais pour le moment, il était persuadé que son mensonge était bien gardé. Jonathan lui avait bien fait promettre de ne rien dire et de ne surtout pas se faire attraper par un professeur. Son cousin continuait à lui fournir ses devoirs car avec Gabriel et Drago, celui qui lui procurait la meilleure copie recevait un galion ou alors quelques friandises.

Alors que le jeune homme quittait précipitamment la pièce, les joues rougies par l'embarras, le professeur Stige soupira en regardant l'endroit où l'enfant avait disparu, désappointé. Le mensonge était flagrant. Il en parlerait avec le professeur principal d'Aleksandre, Mr Keynes, et son psychiatre pour cesser cela le plus rapidement possible.

Aleksandre arriva près de Mike, Jeremy et Illiana à leur point de rencontre qu'ils avaient établi au début de la semaine précédent. Ses trois amis étaient assis au sol dans un coin sombre et poussiéreux du couloir du troisième étage. Durant les heures de cours, et cela englobait également les récréations, les élèves n'avaient pas l'autorisation de retourner dans leurs chambres. De ce fait, les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce que Mr Stige voulait? Interrogea Illiana en lui tendant une poignée de bonbons qu'ils se partageaient à son arrivée.  
-Rien de spécial, mentit Aleksandre, honteux de ses méfaits. Vous pensez que l'on va faire quoi à notre punition cette après-midi?  
-J'en ai aucune idée! Répondit avec inquiétude Jeremy. Tant qu'ils ne nous obligent pas à faire des potions, ça me va.  
-On verra bien, soupira le blondinet.

_*Un chapitre assez important par rapport aux sentiments de Severus vis à vis de son fils ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! MErci pour toutes vos reviews, à la semaine prochaine.  
Patmol25_


	70. LXX: Première esquisse

**Chapitre LXX: Première esquisse...**

Lorsqu'Ivan, le lundi après-midi suivant, à la fin de leur session habituelle, proposa à Aleksandre de recevoir son père pour partager une séance chaque semaine avec lui, le garçon resta muet, anxieux de cette suggestion. Le psy avait préféré laisser la semaine du retour du voyage se passer calmement et sans trop d'émotions. Le garçon était déjà un peu perturbé par sa longue punition qui débuta le lundi et termina le vendredi. Il avait dû rester dans une salle d'étude, surveillé par un infirmier, à faire des devoirs que différents professeurs lui avaient donnés, aux côtés d'autres punis.

Aleksandre se tortilla nerveusement au fond du canapé et jeta un coup d'œil à Ivan qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas tellement. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout dire à Ivan, tout lui confier. Après tout, c'était son travail, non? Mais le garçon ne voulait pas que son père sache certaines choses. Il était incapable d'expliquer cela mais c'était ainsi.

Et son traitement psychiatrique lui semblait un peu secret. Il osait parler de son Oncle, de Voldemort, des coups et des viols. Une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite auprès de son Père. C'était grâce à cela qu'une complicité s'était tissée entre lui et son psychiatre. Il voulait garder ce sentiment pour lui, comme une protection où personne ne pouvait entrer.

-Tu peux très bien refuser, commença Ivan en voyant l'hésitation envahir son visage. Si je te propose ces séances, c'est parce que je pense que tu es prêt mais nous pouvons très bien mettre de côté cette idée et la reconsidérer dans quelques semaines.  
-Ça servirait à quoi? Chuchota Aleksandre en bougeant ses pieds déchaussés sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol.  
-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne dis pas à ton père, tu pourras le faire. Tu pourras également lui poser toutes les questions sur lui que tu me demandes mais auxquelles je suis incapable de répondre. Ces séances permettraient à ton père et toi de dissiper les malentendus entre vous.

Il n y avait pas tant de malentendus que ça entre eux! Aleksandre ferma les yeux en réfléchissant. Dans un sens, il pourrait demander à son père un tas de choses. Il voulait savoir comment son père était devenu un espion, pour quelles raisons il avait décidé de recevoir la marque des Ténèbres. Il aimerait aussi lui demander pourquoi, à Poudlard, il ne l'aimait pas.

Toutes ces questions, il était incapable de les lui poser lorsqu'ils étaient au Manoir ensemble. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans paraître agressif, ni craintif face à la réponse. De toute manière, son père fuyait certaines de ses questions. Enfin, toutes celles qui concernaient l'Ordre du Phénix et même si ça le mettait hors de lui, il comprenait pourquoi son père ne pouvait rien lui dire. Peut-être qu'au cœur du bureau d'Ivan, son père ne se défilerait plus et accepterait de lui répondre.

-Ça serait quand? S'enquit ensuite l'enfant en rouvrant les yeux.  
-Une heure par semaine le mercredi me semble raisonnable, répondit Ivan en voyant que le garçon commençait à flancher de son côté. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Severus et il est d'accord pour venir un jour par semaine.  
-Pourquoi il me l'a pas dit? S'offusqua t-il.  
-Car je le lui ai demandé. Je préférais t'en parler moi-même pour ne pas que tu te sentes contraint à accepter.

L'hésitation d'Aleksandre était évidente mais Ivan était certain qu'il allait finir par accepter, au moins par curiosité. Et même s'il se forçait un peu, ce qui en découlerait ne pourrait être que positif.

-Bon d'accord, chuchota Aleksandre. Mais si j'aime pas, on arrête.  
-Très bien, accepta Ivan en souriant largement. Je suis heureux que tu aie accepté. Nous préparerons cela demain et ton père viendra mercredi.

Aleksandre se leva et récupéra son sac de cours qu'il avait déposé près de la bibliothèque. Il salua Ivan d'un geste de la main et le psychiatre lui souhaita joyeusement une bonne fin de journée. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, l'adolescent se tourna soudainement vers Ivan qui rassemblait distraitement plusieurs parchemins volants avant sa prochaine séance.

S'apercevant qu'Aleksandre n'avait toujours pas quitté son bureau pour rejoindre ses amis ou une activité quelconque, Ivan releva la tête et jeta un regard anxieux à son jeune patient qui se mordillait la lèvre, hésitant à visiblement lui poser une question.

-Aleksandre? Interrogea t-il. Tu souhaites me dire quelque chose?  
-Tu… tu penses que papa prend plaisir à faire ce que font les Mangemorts? Demanda finalement Aleksandre en baissant les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures noires.  
-As-tu le sentiment que Severus aime son rôle d'espion et tout ce qu'il implique? Retourna Ivan d'une voix douce.  
-Je… en fait,… non, c'est pas grave, décida Aleksandre en ouvrant la porte. Au revoir.  
-Aleksandre, attend!

Mais la porte se referma précipitamment derrière le jeune homme et Ivan poussa un juron sonore. Aleksandre évitait constamment de parler de son père et de ses agissements en tant qu'espion depuis ce rêve et lorsqu'il s'ouvrait finalement, le garçon refusait d'aller plus loin. Le psy avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son père en tant que Mangemort. Il n'était pas indifférent, c'était évident mais il n'exprimait pas clairement ses sentiments.

Comme il en avait la mauvaise habitude, le jeune Snape les enfermait au plus profond de lui-même et un jour, ces sentiments entravés allaient exploser et provoquer une terrible crise. Cependant, Ivan ne pouvait pas le pousser à se confier plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Cela ne résulterait qu'à un renfermement du garçon sur lui-même.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais avec ce gamin, soupira Ivan en se servant une tasse de thé avant qu'un autre jeune homme ne vienne investir son bureau.

**oOo**

Le mercredi après-midi, avant sa séance avec Ivan _et _son père, Aleksandre était étendu près d'un arbre dans l'herbe du Parc. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, le garçon observait le ciel vide de tout nuage. C'était rare, surtout en plein mois de février, de pouvoir profiter d'un temps aussi ensoleillé. Il faisait encore un peu frais mais il s'était couvert avec son manteau.

Jeremy et Illiana étaient à un atelier de poterie mais lui n'avait pas souhaité s'y rendre. Sa tête l'élançait un peu et un instant, il avait craint que cela signifie la présence de Voldemort dans son esprit mais au bout de quelques minutes, il avait remarqué que la douleur était différente, propagée sur tout son front et ne partant pas uniquement de sa cicatrice dissimulée. C'était une petite migraine.

Quant à Mike, son petit-ami était déjà dans le bureau de son psychiatre. Mike était tendu depuis la veille parce qu'il s'était violemment disputé avec son père et ça s'était terminé en une crise de rage incontrôlable. Mike lui avait raconté d'une voix piteuse qu'il avait pris tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et l'avait lancé à l'aveuglette autour de lui en hurlant.

C'était effrayant de remarquer à quel point les colères des enfants retardés pouvaient prendre une ampleur démesurée. Aleksandre avait remarqué cela quelques semaines plus tôt lorsque Samuel, un garçon de sa classe, s'était mis à hurler en plein milieu du réfectoire après une remarque irritée de Stella. La peur ou la colère les faisait tous réagir aussi violemment. Lui-même avait connu cela en se blessant volontairement. Ivan parlait d'hystérie mais peu importe le nom, c'était terrifiant.

Aleksandre jeta un coup d'œil à la montre que Narcissa lui avait offert à Noël et il grimaça en voyant les aiguilles avancer inexorablement vers l'heure où son père arriverait pour leur première séance collective. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi il craignait tant cette session avec Ivan et son père mais… c'était étrange.

-Salut!

Aleksandre se redressa d'un coup, prêt à bondir sur ses jambes, effrayé par la voix chaleureuse qui venait de surgir près de lui. Méfiant, le garçon se tourna abruptement vers le nouvel arrivant. Son cœur cessa de battre aussi rapidement en reconnaissant Liam, le garçon avec lequel il avait partagé une partie de ballon.

L'adolescent passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés roux et Aleksandre songea que ça devait être un tic puisque le peu de fois où il l'avait observé, il l'avait fait plusieurs fois. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire joyeux bien qu'un peu intimidé et il s'installa à côté de lui, en silence.

-Il fait si bon que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à rester enfermé à l'intérieur, annonça Liam en prenant l'ancienne position d'Aleksandre. Tu ne trouves pas?

De son côté, le jeune Snape regarda le rouquin qui s'était confortablement installé à côté lui avec un air confus. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne mis à part eux deux. Tous les élèves s'étaient précipités à l'atelier de poterie car c'était la première fois qu'il avait lieu, délaissant le parc et son soleil hésitant. La présence de Liam ne pouvait donc pas être une moquerie mesquine à son encontre de la part d'autres patients de l'Hôpital.

Si Aleksandre était aussi méfiant, c'est parce qu'il avait compris avec le temps que sa maladie semblait déranger les autres, les embarrasser et que se moquer de lui et de tous les élèves dans la même situation que lui, amusait beaucoup de monde.

-Heu oui, répondit-il avec incertitude.  
-Tu te rappelles de moi? S'enquit soudainement Liam en ouvrant les yeux pour les poser sur Aleksandre. On a joué ensemble, il y a quelques semaines.  
-Liam, chuchota Aleksandre avec hésitation.

L'adolescent qui ne souffrait d'aucun retard mental mais était présent pour une raison obscure, du moins pour Aleksandre, lui fit un large sourire et referma les yeux en laissant les rayons de soleil caresser doucement son visage. Une nouvelle fois, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de devenir immobile, profitant simplement du silence.

Avec une certaine hésitation craintive et surprise, Aleksandre se rallongea doucement aux côtés de cet étrange garçon qui paraissait un peu nerveux à en juger tous ces mouvements de mains. Même les yeux clos, il lissait aveuglement ses vêtements, se frottait le nez ou une paupière, trifouillait dans la poche de son blouson et finissait par, _encore_, passer une main dans ses cheveux. Et tout cela en seulement quelques minutes!

-Tu es parti en voyage pendant la Semaine Découverte? Demanda Liam en tournant la tête vers lui et ouvrant légèrement les yeux pour le voir.  
-Oui, c'était dans la Forêt de Dean! Répondit Aleksandre d'une voix enjouée. C'était super! On a pêché, fait des chasses au trésor et beaucoup de sports! Et toi, tu es allé quelque part? Les enfants normaux ne sont pas venus avec nous.

Les yeux de Liam s'ouvrirent cette fois-ci largement et il se redressa à peine en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour observer attentivement le jeune adolescent face à lui. Liam était assez timide même s'il s'était formé un petit cercle d'ami depuis les deux années qu'il était ici mais tous étaient occupés et il s'était retrouvé seul. Aller aborder un enfant retardé mentalement lui avait paru, et il en avait un peu honte, beaucoup plus facile. C'était pour cela qu'il ne s'était pas gêné en s'installant à côté de lui sans même lui demander son accord.

Ce jeune Aleksandre semblait… étrange et un peu spécial. Liam lui fit un autre sourire en songeant qu'il venait peut-être de se faire un nouvel ami.

-Nous sommes une vingtaine à être partis à Paris, informa t-il. C'est une ville immense et très jolie même s'il a beaucoup neigé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait aussi froid au mois de février en France.  
-J'ai un ami qui habitait à Paris, déclara Aleksandre en songeant à Gabriel. Il est ici depuis pas longtemps.  
-Il devait être heureux là-bas. L'allée marchande de Paris n'est en rien comparable au Chemin de Traverse. C'est immense et luxueux. Tout paraît beaucoup plus calme et détendu qu'ici, à Londres.

À nouveau, un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents mais cette fois-ci, il était doux et apaisant. Aleksandre ferma à son tour les yeux en prenant l'initiative de se détendre complètement. Étrangement, Liam ne l'effrayait pas comme un inconnu le faisait habituellement. Il semblait réellement gentil et… Aleksandre était un peu fasciné.

Mis à part les adolescents vivant au Manoir, il ne connaissait pas personnellement d'adolescents n'ayant aucun déficit mental. Chacun avait, en plus de cela, pris l'habitude de parler en choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour qu'il puisse suivre chaque conversation sans en perdre le fil avec des propos trop compliqués.

Liam était simple. Sa comparaison avec le Chemin de Traverse l'avait ébranlé un instant car il l'avait formulé bizarrement mais Aleksandre avait décortiqué la construction de la phrase et l'avait finalement comprise sans être obligé d'interroger le jeune homme face à lui. C'était rassurant et flatteur de voir quelqu'un ne pas se soucier de son possible soucis d'incompréhension.

-Tu aimes bien être ici? Interrogea soudainement Liam.

Avant de répondre, Aleksandre réfléchit à sa réponse dans tous les détails. Au début du mois de septembre, l'Hôpital Tarkovski lui semblait l'enfer même. L'éloignement avec son père, être entouré de tant d'inconnus. Déjà à Poudlard, il ne supportait pas la foule et les rassemblements. Il avait toujours été un peu solitaire, se plaisant à l'écart des autres avec seulement quelques amis plutôt qu'une horde de fans et de serviteurs.

Petit à petit, c'était devenu un endroit agréable. Premièrement, parce qu'il s'était fait des amis et ça, c'était un point non négligeable. Lorsqu'il était arrivé en septembre, le garçon n'avait plus confiance en l'Homme. Le monde entier lui semblait dépravé, corrompu, mauvais et pourtant, certaines personnes avaient su lui prouver le contraire et ça lui avait redonné confiance en l'être humain. Ensuite, Aleksandre savait que l'hôpital, les cours, Ivan… tout cela l'avait fait énormément grandir.

-Oui, j'aime bien même si… j'aimerai être dans une école normale. C'est bien ici, répondit finalement Aleksandre.  
-Dans le fond, ça serait bien d'être ailleurs, approuva Liam à voix basse. Je n'ai jamais été dans une école comme Poudlard. Ma mère craignait trop qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Il paraît que je suis assez maladroit, un peu tête en l'air et trop nerveux.  
-C'est juste pour ça que tu es ici? C'est pas _assez_ pour être là!  
-J'ai un trouble du déficit de l'attention. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer dans le détail mais c'est très difficile pour moi de me concentrer trop longtemps sur un même sujet. J'ai tendance à parler vite, à beaucoup bouger et les professeurs ne supportaient pas cela! Expliqua Liam en s'agitant nerveusement. Mes parents ont été obligés de prendre une décision et ils m'ont envoyé ici il y a deux années!

C'était assez étrange pour Aleksandre d'entendre un élève de l'hôpital lui présenter un autre trouble qu'un retard mental. Il se sentait toutefois un peu flatté de susciter autant d'attention chez un jeune homme.

-Moi aussi j'arrive pas à me concentrer longtemps! Le rassura Aleksandre en souriant. J'aime bien les cours mais c'est trop long! Je préférais que les professeurs nous apprennent à nous battre en duel sans passer par tous les cours théoriques un peu inutiles.  
-Il paraît que ce n'est pas si inutile que cela, sourit Liam. La botanique est ma matière préférée. En plus, Mrs Stendal est très gentille avec nous donc ça aide forcément à apprécier sa matière.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, Severus venait de transplaner à l'entrée de l'hôpital Tarkovski. Il marcha à grandes enjambées en direction du bâtiment sans prêter attention aux deux garçons qui se prélassaient doucement près d'un arbre. L'homme ne remarqua même pas que l'un d'entre eux était Aleksandre et il s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment principal où une agitation bruyante régnait.

Le Maître des Potions grimaça. Il avait beau travailler depuis une dizaine d'année avec des enfants, Severus ne supportait toujours pas leurs cris et leurs rires bruyants. Le Manoir était devenu un brouhaha constant avec le retour inattendu des Weasley, de Granger et d'Avril. Jonathan à lui seul faisait autant de bruits que les jumeaux Weasley mais Severus s'était plus ou moins habitué au comportement excentrique de son neveu.

Lorsqu'une horloge sonna quatorze heures dans tout le bâtiment, Severus frappa contre la porte du bureau du Dr Petrovitch, un rictus satisfait vissé aux lèvres. Il n'était ni en avance, ni en retard. Juste à l'heure. C'était une caractéristique que développaient les Serpentards au cours des années à Poudlard et Severus appréciait cette qualité à sa juste valeur. Être attendu sans être en retard.

-Bonjour Severus, salua Ivan en contournant son bureau pour lui serrer la main. Asseyez-vous. Attendons Aleksandre pour commencer. Désirez-vous une tasse de thé?  
-Ce n'est pas de refus, accepta poliment Severus en prenant place sur la large banquette en cuir où tous les patients du psychiatre s'installaient. Aleksandre est à une activité?  
-Non, il s'est isolé dans le parc. Il est très nerveux à l'idée de cette première séance, confia le psychiatre en tendant une tasse chaude à l'homme face à lui. J'ai essayé de le rassurer hier et de lui présenter les bienfaits de ces sessions familiales mais vous le connaissez, ainsi que son anxiété pour la moindre nouveauté.

Severus allait approuver lorsque deux faibles coups retentirent contre la porte. Ivan autorisa l'entrée et Aleksandre apparut timidement. Il se glissa dans le bureau et referma doucement la porte. Avant d'avancer à l'intérieur de la pièce, il posa son regard sur son père qui l'observait également avec un petit sourire.

-Bonjour, chuchota- t-il en s'approchant.

Il embrassa son père qui l'étreignit brièvement puis il sourit à Ivan qui se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête. Il s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé, s'éloignant ainsi volontairement de son père. Il n'y pouvait rien mais il était anxieux sur l'heure à venir. Devait-il dire tout ce qu'il pensait? Ou plutôt continuer à dissimuler ses pensées en lui pour ne pas inquiéter son père ou le contraindre à lui parler de ce qu'il ne désirait pas?

La veille, Ivan l'avait rassuré en lui disant que ces séances s'arrêteraient dès qu'il le demanderait mais Aleksandre, maintenant qu'il avait accepté, ne voulait pas décevoir son psychiatre qui paraissait très enjoué à cette idée. Et puis, l'homme lui avait assuré que ce ne serait pas si différent de leurs séances quotidiennes hormis la présence de son père.

En voyant un silence embarrassé prendre place, Ivan se racla bruyamment la gorge et fit un large sourire aux deux Snape qui se tenaient assis devant lui, tendus. Le psychiatre n'attendait rien des premières séances. Il fallait avant tout que le père et le fils soient à l'aise l'un envers l'autre durant ces sessions qui avaient quelque chose de très intime et dérangeant.

-As-tu été dans le parc comme tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure? Demanda Ivan pour détendre son patient. Il y a un peu de soleil. Tout le monde devrait en profiter!  
-Oui, chuchota Aleksandre en rivant son regard sur ses pieds. Il ne fait pas très froid.  
-Et qu'as-tu fait? S'informa Severus.

Après tout, il avait accepté cette proposition alors autant mettre à profit intelligemment ce temps au lieu de rester silencieux durant une heure entière. Il vit son fils lui jeter un regard troublé en se mordant la lèvre. Il le comprenait. Sa présence dans ce bureau devait être semblable à une intrusion dans son havre de paix. Et sa présence signalait également quelques complications dans leurs relations, ce qui ne devait pas le rassurer.

-J'étais avec Liam, répondit t-il finalement. Il a le même âge que moi et il est dans l'autre bâtiment. On a un peu parlé. Il… il a été à Paris pendant que j'étais au camp.  
-Ah oui, je connais Liam! Intervient Ivan d'une voix enjouée. C'est un jeune homme très sympathique. Je trouve cela très bien que tu te fasses d'autres amis. Et vous, Severus, le début de votre semaine s'est-il bien passé?

Le Maître des Potions parut confus quelques secondes par cette question puis il se ressaisit en sentant le regard de Aleksandre peser sur lui. C'était une question banale mais la réponse qui s'imposait à son esprit démontrait l'aspect particulier et inhabituel de sa vie. À vrai dire, Voldemort l'avait appelé à passer la journée entière de la veille à ses côtés, avec la présence ô combien désagréable de Bellatrix, afin de trouver un nouveau plan stratégique pour briser les dernières défenses de la communauté sorcière.

-Très bien, mentit-il. J'ai été désigné comme professeur de potion des étudiants revenus de Poudlard qui logent au Manoir Snape et je leur ai donné un cours lundi après-midi. Cela ne me change pas tellement de mes habitudes à Poudlard.  
-Jonathan va bien? Interrogea Aleksandre. J'ai un peu parlé avec lui lundi soir mais il devait faire quelque chose avec Gabriel.  
-Je suppose que ce quelque chose était de bidouiller la tuyauterie pour qu'au moment précis où Ronald Weasley se douche, le Manoir se retrouve dépourvu d'eau chaude, expliqua Severus en roulant des yeux. Je ne peux pas croire que Gabriel se laisse entraîner dans de telles situations.

Aleksandre gloussa doucement en se détendant. Oh, il imaginait très bien le rire tonitruant de Jonathan, celui un peu coupable de Gabriel et la flopée de jurons prononcés par Ronald depuis le cabinet de douche. Il regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir assisté à cela et de ne pas y avoir participé. Severus ajouta qu'Elena n'avait pas du tout apprécié la blague stupide de son fils et l'avait sermonné pendant que Gabriel fuyait lâchement dans sa chambre qu'il partageait, justement, avec Ronald.

Une fois les banalités passées, le silence revint et Ivan soupira silencieusement en jetant un regard appuyé à Severus. Il ne voulait pas tellement agir en tant qu'intermédiaire entre les deux Snape. Il préférait qu'Aleksandre et lui interagissent ensemble et réussissent à communiquer sans qu'il ne doive poser des questions incessantes pour relancer la discussion.

-Bien, il me semble que tu as fait un rêve qui t'as un peu perturbé il y a quelques semaines, n'est ce pas? Interrogea Ivan en entrant directement dans le vif du sujet. Tu as, suite à cela, dit à Severus que tu souhaitais plus de liberté. Il te l'a accordé, non? Que penses-tu de cela?

Aleksandre jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui l'observait calmement, son visage calme et presque vide d'émotions. Devait-il dire la vérité? Celle-ci ne risquait-elle pas de blesser son père?

-N'oublie pas que tu peux dire tout ce que tu ressens Aleksandre. Ni Severus ni moi n'en tiendrons en rigueur.  
-Je trouve que c'est bien, avoua enfin le garçon d'une voix timide. J'ai presque seize ans et j'aime pas que papa me considère comme si… comme si j'en avais sept mais je ne veux pas qu'il croie que je… que je l'aime plus et que… qu'il doit s'occuper seulement de Remus. Et plus de moi.

Lorsqu'Aleksandre termina sa phrase, il baissa immédiatement les yeux au sol. Il n'aperçut alors pas l'air choqué qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de son père. Severus sentit son cœur s'accélérer même s'il reprit rapidement une façade calme. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Aleksandre pensait réellement qu'il faisait passer, ou qu'il risquait de le faire, Remus avant lui. À ses yeux, Remus et Aleksandre occupaient une place importante mais différente. Ils les aimaient tous les deux et aucun ne remplaçait l'autre ou une autre stupidité de ce genre.

De son côté, Ivan trouva que cette réponse résumait parfaitement tout ce qui dérangeait l'adolescent. Il voulait grandir mais craignait de perdre son père en contrepartie. Et comme d'habitude, le garçon avait peur de ce que pouvait penser son père de lui et inconsciemment, il agissait comme si Severus était absent.

-Aleksandre, tu te trompes totalement à propos de Remus, déclara Severus en tournant la tête de son fils en sa direction. Il ne te remplacera jamais et ne prendra pas ta place et…  
-Je veux pas en parler!! Cria le garçon en se retirant de sa poigne douce. C'est… c'est ta vie, pas la mienne!

Aleksandre se sentait inexplicablement furieux. Parler de Remus l'effrayait. Que se passerait-il si son père concluait que finalement, il était trop encombrant et que Remus, _un loup-garou_, était plus satisfaisant que lui. Au fond de lui-même, il entrevoyait la mauvaise foi dont il faisait preuve. Il refusait la relation entre Remus et son père mais dès que celui-ci essayait d'évoquer cela, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

De toute manière, Remus n'avait pas tant d'importance. Aleksandre aurait préféré interroger son père à propos de Voldemort. Il était avide d'informations en ce qui concernait les futurs plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la position de son père dans tout cela mais à présent que la discussion entamée avait glissé sur le terrain brûlant de Remus, c'était impossible pour lui de poser ses questions si importantes! Le garçon préféra croiser les bras contre sa poitrine et afficher une moue boudeuse.

-Je pense qu'il faut au contraire en parler! Rétorqua Severus d'une voix un peu sèche. Tant que tu ne comprendras pas que Remus ne te remplacera pas et qu'il n'essaye pas de prendre ta place dans ma vie, tu seras malheureux et fâché contre lui. Ce qui est stupide!  
-Alors pourquoi tu restes avec lui si tu sais que je suis malheureux? Accusa Aleksandre.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette proposition égoïste et capricieuse. Ivan voulut intervenir mais se retint au dernier moment. Il ne voulait pas que dans un pur désir de satisfaire son fils, Severus détruise ce début de relation intime qu'il entretenait avec Remus Lupin. Aleksandre ne devait pas prendre un tel rôle, si envahissant, dans la vie du Maître des Potions.

-Car je ne te demande pas non plus de parler à tel ou tel garçon au lieu d'un autre, répondit t-il. Je ne choisis ni tes amis, ni tes petits-amis tant que tu n'es pas en danger avec eux. Et tu ne dois pas le faire pour moi. Ce sont des affaires qui ne concernent que nous.  
-C'est pas la même chose! Rétorqua Aleksandre. De toute manière, on en parle plus!!  
-C'est facile de décider de quoi parler ou pas. Je trouve que c'est un sujet intéressant, insista Severus. J'ignore comment te prouver que…  
-Je m'en fiche!  
-Très bien!

Bien malgré lui, Ivan manqua d'afficher un sourire amusé alors qu'il prenait rapidement quelques notes sur cette première séance. La situation n'avait rien de cocasse mais le comportement des deux Snape si! Le père et le fils se ressemblaient tellement à cet instant que ça en devenait troublant.

Aleksandre était tendu, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et ses yeux noirs et émeraude fixaient avec hargne le mur à sa gauche où une peinture d'un célèbre artiste sorcier était accrochée. De son côté, Severus était tout autant raide, ses yeux noirs glacials étaient rivés sur la grande baie vitrée donnant accès sur le parc qui s'était un peu rempli. Bien que ses bras ne soient pas croisés, il les serrait compulsivement.

Ivan soupira silencieusement et adressa un discret geste de la main lorsque Severus ouvrit de nouveau la bouche certainement pour houspiller quelque chose à son fils. Aleksandre n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à cette intrusion dans la vie de son père. Il fallait lui laisser un peu plus de temps sans que cela ne devienne un conflit explosif entre le père et le fils. Alors autant éviter de continuer cette discussion qui n'aboutirait à rien pour le moment si ce n'est échauffer un peu plus leurs esprits.

-Autrement, que comptez-vous faire ce week-end? Demanda Ivan en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.  
-Bah rien comme papa va devoir aller tuer les gens, comme d'habitude!

Aussitôt qu'Aleksandre prononça cette phrase, il sentit des larmes de colère remplir ses yeux et il tourna la tête obstinément vers le mur en battant furieusement les cils pour les faire disparaître. Il était furieux après son père car il ne voulait pas l'entendre parler de Remus. C'était stupide, enfantin et peut-être incompréhensible mais il voulait ne plus jamais entendre son nom ni le voir, d'ailleurs! Alors en contre partie, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il voulait blesser son père.

Severus sentit son souffle se bloquer douloureusement quelque part dans sa poitrine et il hésita un instant entre exploser de colère ou simplement serrer son fils dans ses bras en s'excusant d'être un homme ayant accumulé les mauvais choix dans sa jeunesse. À la place, le Maître des Potions resta silencieux en fixant son fils.

C'était dur d'entendre son fils dire une telle chose à son égard. Et il était également un peu en colère. Aleksandre pensait-il vraiment qu'il prenait plaisir à faire tout cela? Honnêtement, quel homme pouvait être en heureux en délaissant sa famille plusieurs jours par semaine afin d'aller espionner un monstre? Lui, en tout cas, ne l'était pas. Son fils ne s'en rendait-il pas compte? Finalement, Ivan n'avait pas eu tort en ce qui concernait ses rapports avec lui : ils s'étaient complexifiés et forcément, l'ambiance était tendue entre eux, à présent.

-Aleksandre! S'écria Ivan, choqué par sa réponse. Il faudrait peut-être déjà interroger ton père à ce sujet avant d'insinuer quelque chose!  
-C'est bientôt l'heure, répondit simplement Aleksandre d'une voix tremblante.  
-On en reparlera la semaine prochaine, assura le psychiatre en fronçant les sourcils. On en reparlera.

_*Une première séance peu constructive entre les deux Snape! Aleksandre ne choisit pas la bonne méthode pour se protéger.  
J'espère que vous avez apprecié ce chapitre, l'apparition plus franche de Liam également ! Il va être assez important par la suite, enfin normalement ^^  
Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews !!  
Patmol25._


	71. LXXI: Rendezvous nocturne

**Chapitre LXXI: Rendez-vous nocturne.**

Severus était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte du salon, les bras croisés contre la poitrine. Bien que son visage n'affichait aucune émotion particulière, ses lèvres étaient pincées d'agacement. Son regard noir était posé sur Aleksandre qui affrontait Jonathan aux échecs, aidé par Gabriel qui lui conseillait des mouvements stratégiques en se souciant peu des regards noirs envoyés par l'adversaire.

Aleksandre agissait comme si la séance de mercredi n'avait jamais eu lieu. Lorsque Severus avait souhaité reparler de leur friction par rapport à Remus, le garçon avait simplement haussé les épaules avant de s'enfuir hâtivement de son bureau. Par Merlin, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre à son fils, qui l'avait accusé de tuer des hommes chaque week-end ! Severus avait envie de le secouer dans tous les sens, de lui hurler dessus pour lui faire comprendre que Remus ne l'effaçait pas de sa vie et qu'être un espion ne l'enchantait pas. Mais il se contentait de laisser le temps s'écouler.

-Déplace ton fou, conseilla Gabriel.  
-C'est de la triche! Geignit Jonathan en voyant Aleksandre s'emparer d'une autre pièce de son jeu. Tu devrais jouer seul, Aleks!  
-Tu es jaloux parce que je suis en train de gagner, rétorqua son cousin d'un ton pompeux, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Drago, tu ne veux pas jouer?

Le blond était assis dans un fauteuil, une jambe repliée sur laquelle un épais livre à l'aspect miteux, était posé. Il releva la tête en entendant Aleksandre l'appeler. Jonathan garda les yeux rivés sur le plateau du jeu, faisant comme si son prénom n'avait jamais été prononcé. De son côté, l'héritier Malefoy l'ignora totalement et refusa aimablement la proposition de Aleksandre malgré son air suppliant.

Assis autour de la table en verre, quelques dossiers confidentiels de la Banque de Gringott's éparpillés autour de lui, Lucius observa silencieusement son fils. Il était certain que sa dispute avec Jonathan partait d'une futilité mais perdurait à cause du trop plein d'orgueil des deux garçons. Leurs caractères explosifs étaient sans aucun doute à l'origine de ce conflit.

Gabriel qui décida, en riant, de laisser Aleksandre se débrouiller face à Jonathan alors que sa victoire était imminente, vint s'asseoir près de Lucius qui rassembla rapidement les différents documents officiels de la banque. Severus se décolla du mur et s'installa également aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

-Dis-moi Gabriel, connais-tu les raisons de la dispute entre Drago et Jonathan? Interrogeant négligemment Lucius en se servant un verre de Whisky.  
-Pour des stupidités, confia Gabriel en se penchant vers l'homme. Il me semble que Jonathan s'en voulait pour quelque chose et que Drago ne l'a pas compris. C'est parti de là mais vous savez Mr Malefoy, ils cherchent tous les deux de quoi reprocher à l'autre. Jonathan se sert de Pucey pour cela tandis que Drago va…  
-Pucey? Coupa Lucius en échangeant un rapide coup d'œil à Severus qui tendit l'oreille vers eux. Fais-tu référence à Adrian Pucey?

Les joues pâles de Gabriel s'empourprèrent légèrement en remarquant l'air dur qui s'était installé sur le visage habituellement impassible du père de Drago. Avait-il dit une sottise? Fait une bourde vis à vis de Drago? Il ne connaissait pas personnellement Pucey, ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans, mais Jonathan en avait fait un portrait noir, insistant sur le fait qu'il était méprisant et grossier. Gabriel ignorait si son ami exagérait ou pas.

-Je… oh, je pense que je vais aller chercher une petite collation. Je meurs de faim, esquiva t-il en se levant de sa chaise.  
-Allons Gabriel, j'ai très bien remarqué la manière dont les aliments de ton assiette sont éparpillés dans une serviette en papier ou simplement découpés en petits morceaux, rétorqua sèchement Lucius en baissant la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention des adolescents. Reste assis.

Severus dissimula son sourire derrière l'exemplaire du jour de La Gazette des Sorciers. En fait, Narcissa avait été la première à s'inquiéter de la perte de poids de Gabriel. Déjà frêle, le garçon s'apparentait à présent à une brindille. Il échappait aux repas difficilement maintenant qu'il était au Manoir et sous la surveillance de tous les adultes mais Gabriel rusait facilement dans l'agitation constante des déjeuners.

Et le Maître des Potions n'était pas étonné que Lucius finisse par intervenir de cette manière. Son meilleur ami culpabilisait, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, d'avoir lui-même dirigé l'attaque contre la famille Avril bien qu'il soit également celui ayant sauvé Gabriel. Dans un sens, il se sentait redevable envers ce jeune homme brisé et il l'exprimait d'une manière particulière.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, chuchota Gabriel, l'air profondément choqué par les insinuations troublantes de Lucius. Et je ne sais rien de ce Pucey mis à part qu'il a une relation avec Drago mais il n'y a rien d'important!

Le regard que Lucius lança en direction de son fils, inconscient de la colère qu'il venait de faire naître chez son père, était si glacial que même Gabriel frissonna et il sentit les remords l'envahir. Il ignorait qu'Adrian Pucey était un sujet sensible chez les Malefoy, sinon, il se serait abstenu de l'évoquer.

Lucius ne pouvait pas croire que Drago se soit remis à flirter avec Pucey. C'était encore pire de savoir que c'était simplement pour contrarier son meilleur ami. C'était d'une stupidité affligeante. Et honnêtement, son fils n'avait-il aucun instinct de survie pour se jeter ainsi dans les bras d'un futur Mangemort?

-Va donc manger un petit peu comme tu semblais si pressé de le faire il y a quelques minutes, ordonna Lucius à l'adolescent.  
-Vous savez Monsieur, cette histoire a simplement pour but d'embêter Jonathan. Il n'y a rien de sérieux, tenta Gabriel d'une voix plaintive.

Severus indiqua la porte à Gabriel d'un mouvement de tête et le garçon se précipita hors de la pièce. Le maître des potions regarda ensuite son meilleur ami qui serrait fermement la mâchoire. Ses yeux gris tempêtaient même s'il restait impassible. Il préféra rester silencieux sur le fait que lui-même savait à quel jeu dangereux Drago jouait depuis quelques semaines avec son premier petit-ami.

Avec un sourire heureux, Aleksandre déclara « _échec et mat_ » d'une voix triomphante, ce qui fit grogner Jonathan de mécontentement. Son cousin ramassa ses pièces et les rangea au cœur du plateau en essayant d'ignorer tant bien que mal ses sourires victorieux. C'était la première fois qu'Aleksandre réussissait à le battre aux échecs. Certes, l'aide de Gabriel avait été plus que nécessaire et sans cela, la partie aurait duré seulement deux minutes mais il l'avait tout de même battu.

-Le dîner va être servi, annonça Elena en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Venez-vous installer.

Aleksandre bondit sur ses pieds et il adressa un large sourire à son père qui le lui rendit, soulagé de voir son fils aussi joyeux, surtout après leurs tourments communs de ce mercredi. De son côté, Jonathan poussa un énième grognement de mauvais perdant et souffla bruyamment en entendant la horde des Weasley descendre bruyamment les marches de l'escalier, tels des dragons affamés.

Les Gryffondors avaient investi la salle de jeux tandis que les deux Serpentards, Gabriel et Aleksandre s'étaient réfugiés dans le salon, même si la présence des adultes les contrariait un peu. Par chance, il n'y avait eu que Lucius et Severus, tous les autres étaient réunis dans la cuisine.

Un air triste se peignit soudainement sur le visage d'Aleksandre en voyant Drago fermer calmement son livre puis se lever avec nonchalance, comme s'il se fichait bien d'être si seul. Le garçon laissa Jonathan le dépasser en s'apercevant avec surprise que Gabriel avait déjà quitté la salle puis il attendit le blond.

-Aleksandre, vas-y. Je dois parler à Drago, ordonna Lucius.  
-Viens, ajouta Severus en prenant son fils par les épaules pour le guider hors de la pièce. Je sens que Molly et Narcissa nous ont cuisiné un bon saumon fumé.  
-J'ai très faim. J'ai gagné contre Jonathan, tu as vu?  
-Oh oui, répondit Severus avec un sourire narquois. Tu as très bien joué. Tu peux le taquiner avec cela pour t'amuser. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup perdre.

Dans le salon, Drago souffla bruyamment, exaspéré par le silence de son père. Était-il obligé de faire tant de simagrées au lieu d'en venir directement aux faits? Il arqua toutefois un sourcil en sentant le doute s'infiltrer en lui. Lorsque son père agissait ainsi, cela signifiait généralement qu'il était furieux contre lui. Il gémit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas la force, mais vraiment pas ce jour là, de subir un sermon de son père.

-Oui, père? Lâcha t-il.  
-Aurais-tu oublié de m'informer de certaines nouveautés dans ta vie? Demanda Lucius d'un ton sec, coupant. Quelque chose concernant Adrian Pucey, par exemple?

Drago croisa les bras contre sa poitrine dans une attitude de provocation évidente. Un sourire un peu narquois se dessina sur le visage du Serpentard et Lucius sentit un tic traverser sa joue droite alors qu'il se retenait de remettre directement en place son fils. Parfois, il se demandait comment il pouvait se montrer aussi insolent avec lui après l'éducation stricte qu'il avait reçue.

-J'ignorais, père, que je devais te faire un rapport de tous mes faits et gestes en ce qui concerne mes petits-amis.  
-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Drago, souffla Lucius en se penchant vers son fils, un air menaçant peint sur le visage. Tu n'as pas vu ce garçon depuis la fermeture de Poudlard mais je t'interdis de communiquer avec lui par courrier ou pire, par cheminée.  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te dérange! Rétorqua sèchement Drago. J'ai tout à fait le droit et l'âge de sortir avec qui je veux sans te demander la permission!

En fait, Drago se moquait pas mal d'Adrian. Honnêtement, ça n'avait été que pour rendre fou de rage Jonathan. Son meilleur ami ne supportait pas son premier petit-ami. Drago avait donc pensé, à juste titre, que le voir se rapprocher de lui suffirait à le mettre encore plus en colère. Mais en voyant que cela contrariait également son père, il se sentait à la fois moins sur de lui mais aussi furieux. Pourquoi son père n'accepterait pas cette relation factice?

Lucius s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers son fils et il vit celui-ci faire mécaniquement une enjambée en arrière, l'air beaucoup moins confiant. Drago avait toujours craint ses colères.

-Je me fiche pas mal de la manière dont tu utilises ton corps même si tu penses honteusement qu'une personne comme Pucey est à la hauteur d'un Malefoy, siffla froidement Lucius bien qu'il mente totalement. Je ne te laisserai par contre pas avoir une relation avec un apprenti Mangemort qui, pour être le plus souvent possible à tes côtés, demandera au Seigneur des Ténèbres si tu peux également commencer ta formation de Mangemort. Mais je présume que perdu dans les affres de ton adolescence niaiseuse, tu n'as pas songé à cela.

Face à la réponse de son père, Drago blêmit et il cligna bêtement des yeux en sentant son cœur s'accélérer brutalement dans sa poitrine. Oh par Salazar, son père avait parfaitement raison. Il n'avait pas du tout vu sa relation 'amoureuse' avec Adrian sous cet angle. Adrian était tout à fait capable de demander son intronisation dans les rangs des serviteurs du Lord Noir. Un frisson apeuré parcourut son corps.

Au début, il avait été flatté de voir qu'Adrian l'accueillait à nouveau à bras ouverts, ne cherchant même pas à savoir pour quelles raisons il revenait subitement vers lui. Ça l'avait amusé, lui conférant le sentiment d'être indispensable à ce Serpentard pourtant très dur. L'adolescent ne sursauta même pas lorsque la main de son père emprisonna fermement son bras droit et se mit à le secouer sèchement.

-Tu restes loin de toutes personnes qui approchent, de loin ou de près, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce clair?  
-Oui, père, bégaya Drago d'une voix tremblante. Je… je suis désolé.  
-Va manger!

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans la cuisine bruyante, Gabriel baissa la tête dans son assiette remplie en remarquant l'air épouvanté présent sur le visage pâle du Serpentard. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur l'unique chaise libre du côté de la table réservé aux plus jeunes, à côté de Jonathan. Mais aucun des deux garçons ne s'adressèrent un regard.

Lucius apparut quelques secondes plus tard, impassible et il prit place au côté de sa femme qui se pencha vers lui avec inquiétude, certainement pour l'interroger à propos de leur retard. Lucius n'osait penser aux conséquences que cette relation pourtant bénigne pouvait avoir pour Drago. Il n'était pas excessif. Tous ceux qui étaient près du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient un danger pour son fils. Et Pucey en faisait malheureusement partie.

De son côté, Aleksandre commençait à en avoir assez de cette ambiance tendue entre son cousin et Drago. Il ne savait même pas exactement _pourquoi _ils s'étaient disputés et Jonathan refusait d'en parler. Cependant, il avait bien l'intention de profiter de ce week-end sans se poser milles questions qui le tourmentaient.

-J'aimerai parfois être une enfant unique, déclara Ginny en continuant le débat installé entre les jeunes depuis le début du repas. D'autant plus que je suis la seule fille de la famille!  
-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à tes parents, plaisanta Jonathan.  
-Je te remercie Jonathan, rétorqua Arthur en souriant avec amusement alors qu'il intervenait dans la discussion. Être une fille unique ne doit pas être marrant tous les jours. Tu ne trouves pas Hermione?  
-Il est vrai que parfois, je me sens seule à la maison mais comme je rentre peu chez moi, je suis toujours très heureuse de pouvoir partager du temps avec mes parents.

Aleksandre se mit soudainement à songer à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Beurk. Non, il n'était pas méchant mais il était bien heureux que son père n'ait jamais eu d'autres enfants. Il n'aurait jamais pu le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre et certainement pas une personne plus jeune qui lui aurait réclamé beaucoup trop d'attention.

De son côté, Gabriel sentit son appétit s'envoler encore plus en entendant tous ses camarades parler de frères et sœurs. Maxime et Alexandra lui manquaient énormément. Ils partageaient tous les trois des liens qu'il ne retrouverait jamais ici au Manoir Snape, même si d'autres liens encore jamais explorés étaient apparus depuis son arrivée en Angleterre.

-Je ne me plains pas, ajouta Jonathan en haussant les épaules. Ça me va très bien d'être le seul enfant. Et puis, il y a Aleksandre donc c'est comme si nous étions un peu frère.  
-Ouais, approuva ce dernier en souriant. On est tout le temps ensemble! Et j'aimerais pas que mon père fasse un autre enfant!

À l'autre bout de la table, Severus leva les yeux au ciel sans rien dire. Il perçut nettement le sourire amusé de Remus et de Sirius mais préféra ne faire aucun commentaire. À vrai dire, la réponse d'Aleksandre ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Son fils n'arrivait déjà pas à accepter qu'il ait un compagnon alors un fils ou une fille en plus à s'occuper, jamais de la vie ! Sauf s'il voulait déclencher une guerre familiale.

Elena observait son fils avec attention. Il était vrai que Jonathan ne lui avait jamais demandé un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il savait sûrement, même étant petit, qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui concevoir ce deuxième enfant. Cependant, Elena ne regrettait pas de n'avoir eu que lui. Jonathan avait déjà beaucoup souffert par l'absence de son père. Elle était heureuse de n'avoir fait subir cela à aucun autre enfant qu'elle aurait conçu avec Isaac.

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable du fait que Jonathan ne connaisse pas son père. C'était elle qui avait demandé le divorce et avait fui la maison familiale au Pays de Galles pour rejoindre son frère à Londres. Isaac connaissait personnellement Dumbledore et il l'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises dans leur lutte contre Voldemort même s'il ne faisait pas officiellement partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et Elena craignait toujours de voir son ex-mari débarquer au Manoir pour rejoindre l'association.

Ce qu'elle craignait le plus était la réaction de Jonathan. Le garçon détestait son père. Principalement parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas et que l'homme n'avait jamais cherché après lui. Elena n'avait rien voulu cacher à son fils. Elle lui avait expliqué que l'alcoolisme et parfois la violence de Isaac à son égard l'avait poussé à reprendre son nom de jeune fille.

-Avoir un jumeau…  
-… me satisfait pleinement, termina Fred en souriant.  
-Je pense qu'on l'avait remarqué depuis tout ce temps! Ajouta Ronald. Vous n'avez jamais été séparés.  
-Et toi Drago, aimes-tu être fils unique? Interrogea aimablement Hermione.

Cependant, la Gryffondor n'imaginait pas que sa question allait autant faire pâlir son camarade qui la fixa avec surprise. Il resta silencieux alors que son cœur explosait soudainement de douleur dans sa poitrine et il laissa retomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Oh Salazar, Samaël! Bien sûr qu'il avait un frère! Il n'était certainement pas fils unique.

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour détourner tous les regards de son fils qui semblait avoir vu à l'instant un mort mais lorsqu'elle essaya de prononcer un mot, sa voix tremblait horriblement. Lucius de son côté fixait glacialement la jeune fille qui venait de provoquer ce silence pesant autour de la table.

-Mais il a un frère, intervient Jonathan à l'effroi des trois Malefoy. Moi. Drago et moi sommes frères! Ajouta le garçon en donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Perturbé, Drago ne remarqua même pas que ce geste s'apparentait également à un signe de paix. Pour dissiper le malaise, Jonathan relança la discussion sur les derniers méfaits des jumeaux Weasley même s'il jeta un dernier coup d'œil anxieux à son meilleur ami livide. Discrètement, Jonathan serra brièvement la main de Drago sous la table et il fut soulagé en sentant les doigts tremblants de son ami lui rendre le geste.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils en continuant à observer Drago. Même Aleksandre s'interrogeait sur la raison l'ayant poussé à devenir si pâle. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard suspicieux puis Gabriel osa tourner la tête vers les époux Malefoy. Narcissa était également étrange pâle même si elle avait recommencé à discuter avec Molly. Le Serdaigle baissa les yeux dans son assiette en croisant le regard intimidant de Lucius. Quelque chose clochait dans cette famille.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Mrs Weasley aidée d'Elena débarrassait la table pour servir le dessert, Drago replia calmement sa serviette et se leva. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer s'il restait une minute de plus dans cette cuisine bondée.

-Mère, puis-je aller m'allonger? Demanda Drago en s'approchant de sa mère. Je ne me sens pas très bien.  
-Va te reposer mon chéri, accepta Narcissa avec inquiétude. Je viendrai te voir.

**oOo**

Six heures plus tard, Aleksandre ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il s'étira et frotta ses yeux de ses deux mains pour ôter les dernières traces de sommeil qui alourdissaient ses paupières. Il était à peine plus d'une heure du matin. Aleksandre entendait la pluie tomber bruyamment contre les volets. Le maigre soleil de ce mois de février avait été remplacé par la pluie et les nuages grisâtres durant la journée et ça s'était prolongé pendant la nuit.

Il était une heure du matin. L'adolescent balança ses jambes en dehors de son lit, repoussant ainsi son épaisse couverture. Le bas de son pyjama noir un peu trop large traînait au sol alors qu'il s'étirait entre deux bâillements. Son corps était un peu endolori de fatigue mais le sommeil l'avait quitté. C'était étrange. Il ne se réveillait jamais durant la nuit, sauf si un cauchemar le tirait de son sommeil.

Hésitant, le jeune garçon quitta sa chambre. Le silence était lourd et angoissant dans le grand couloir sombre à l'étage des chambres. Quelques torches étaient restées allumées mais la pénombre primait. Il jeta un regard incertain aux doubles portes closes de la chambre de son père. Il savait que Remus dormait à ses côtés. De toute manière, il n'oserait pas aller réveiller son père. Avec quelle excuse? Qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir? Non, il n'aurait jamais le courage de le déranger pour si peu.

Silencieusement, il parcourut le couloir et descendit la volée de marches pour finalement ouvrir la porte du salon. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce assombrie mais se figea en rencontrant le regard bleu de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils en cuir, une tasse de thé déposée sur ses genoux.

-Bonsoir Aleksandre, salua le directeur avec un soupçon de surprise dans la voix. Il me paraît bien tard pour te voir debout.  
-Que faîtes-vous ici? Interrogea Aleksandre en faisant quelques pas en avant.  
-Lucius, ton parrain, vient de me quitter pour rejoindre sa famille, expliqua le vieil homme en remontant ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur son nez légèrement recourbé.

D'un sourire aimable, Albus invita le garçon à s'installer face à lui. Il perçut nettement son hésitation avant qu'il ne s'assoie sur un autre fauteuil, ses jolis yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Aleksandre. En se rendant à l'hôpital Tarkovski pour renforcer les protections entourant le domaine, le directeur de Poudlard s'était aperçu qu'il méconnaissait totalement le fils de Severus.

Albus reconnaissait volontiers qu'il s'était laissé emporter par le tourbillon de la guerre et par Voldemort. Il était obnubilé par l'héritier de Serpentard. Son souhait de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne détruise tout sur son passage l'avait poussé à délaisser ses autres préoccupations. En rencontrant Aleksandre, Albus s'était promis de venir en aide à Severus, surtout après son refus de le scolariser à Poudlard, tout comme de l'étudier d'un peu plus près.

Lorsque Severus lui avait expliqué la provenance de son fils, Albus était resté suspicieux. Un enfant non adopté par un rituel magique alors que le vieil homme connaissait le lien fort qu'il entretenait avec Regulus Black? Dumbledore avait eu beaucoup de mal à croire que lors d'une mission en Russie, Severus ait eu une relation sexuelle avec une femme quelques mois après la mort de son amant. Toutefois, il avait chassé cela, Voldemort reprenant le dessus sur toutes ses autres pensées.

-Je vous ai vu de loin à l'école, chuchota Aleksandre en mordillant sa lèvre. C'était avant que je parte en voyage.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul face à son ancien directeur. C'était angoissant. D'autant plus que son père lui avait répété plusieurs fois de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. L'explication avait été vague, confuse et il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas essayé d'en savoir plus. À présent, ça le brûlait de connaître pourquoi il devait éviter de croiser le regard bleu du vieil homme.

-En effet, je t'ai également vu. Mais tu jouais avec plusieurs de tes amis, répondit Dumbledore en souriant avec douceur. Il me semble que vous étiez en train de vous chamailler avec des pots de peintures. Ça devait être amusant.

Les joues du garçon rougirent violemment en voyant le vieil homme haussa les sourcils en disant cela. Oh par Merlin, Dumbledore devait penser qu'il ne faisait que des bêtises! Aleksandre sourit doucement en voyant que le directeur paraissait tout de même amusé et non pas effaré par son comportement.

Le contraste entre Aleksandre et Severus était saisissant mais il y avait une ressemblance physique indéniable entre les deux. Deux caractéristiques le différenciaient de Severus: ses yeux pailletés d'une jolie couleur émeraude et son nez fin et légèrement pointu sur le bout. C'était rare qu'un enfant ressemble autant à un seul de ses parents. Cette pensée le ramena brutalement à Harry Potter.

Harry était un de ces enfants qui était indissociable d'un de ses parents, de James Potter. Mais au bout d'une analyse plus poussée, les ressemblances avec Lily s'accumulaient. Elles étaient certes discrètes mais bien présentes. En dehors du regard, il y avait sa morphologie fine, sa petite taille qui était en partie le résultat de son enfance tourmentée chez les Dursley même si Harry n'aurait jamais été bien grand. Déjà à sa naissance, il était un nourrisson minuscule, plus petit que la moyenne, plus léger également. Son nez fin, la forme de son visage se rapprochait plus de Lily que de James.

-Poudlard va rouvrir? Interrogea curieusement Aleksandre sans oser lever les yeux vers l'homme.  
-Il faut déjà réparer tous les dégâts causés par cette bataille, répondit Dumbledore. Ensuite, nous aviserons. Peut-être qu'accueillir des familles en danger à Poudlard est une idée à envisager.

Assis face à Dumbledore, Aleksandre se sentit bêtement fier de lui en comprenant chaque mot de la réponse du puissant sorcier. Il se sentait capable de maintenir une conversation sérieuse et intelligente avec un vis-à-vis sans qu'un problème de vocabulaire ne s'impose. Selon Ivan, son expression était toujours un peu maladroite mais elle s'était grandement améliorée depuis le mois de septembre. Il avait acquis un vocabulaire plus large même s'il lui restait beaucoup à découvrir. C'était plaisant de se rendre compte soi-même de son évolution positive.

Dumbledore était poussé par la curiosité. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur ce jeune homme qui avait bouleversé la vie de nombreuses personnes. Severus en premier mais les Malefoy également s'étaient accoutumés à cet enfant. Abus n'aurait pas pensé cela de la famille aristocrate. L'anticonformisme de la maladie d'Aleksandre aurait dû les pousser à s'éloigner de Severus et de l'enfant. Les Sangs-pur, et encore plus les Malefoy, s'opposaient à tout ce qui était contraire aux traditions ancestrales et nobles de la magie. Une maladie mentale ne pouvait être que considérée comme honteuse, avilissante.

Ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Albus était l'intégration mitigée des Malefoy dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Narcissa passait peu de temps au Quartier Général et participait rarement aux réunions. C'était uniquement lorsque son fils était présent qu'elle l'était également. Il en était de même pour Lucius même si le patriarche de la famille était plus souvent au manoir Snape en raison de son amitié particulièrement forte avec le propriétaire.

Le vieil homme ne disait pas que Lucius et Narcissa étaient restés hermétiques à toute nouvelle relation avec ceux qui avaient été leurs opposants durant longtemps. Au contraire, les époux discutaient volontairement avec tout le monde, tous les membres mais ils ne semblaient pas tellement attachés à eux. Dumbledore aurait aimé que l'Ordre du Phénix soit plus soudé que cela.

-Jonathan n'aimait pas Poudlard. Il est heureux d'être ici.

Aleksandre ignorait pourquoi mais il espérait blesser Dumbledore. C'était peut-être stupide, voire incompréhensible mais il se sentait rancunier envers le vieil homme. À mesure que ses souvenirs réapparaissaient, l'impression de n'avoir été regardé que comme le Survivant lui revenait en mémoire. C'était blessant dans la mesure où il s'était toujours appuyé contre le directeur, persuadé qu'il était le seul à ne pas le considérer comme un héro. Il s'était trompé et ça faisait plus mal qu'il ne le pensait.

Alors il espérait blesser, même un tout petit peu, Dumbledore en lui affirmant que tout le monde n'était pas heureux à Poudlard comme il paraissait le penser. Il avait très bien perçu la fierté du vieil homme à diriger cette célèbre école de sorcellerie.

-Poudlard est en effet très différent de Drumstrang, accorda Dumbledore en rajoutant un peu de sucre dans sa tasse de thé. Je comprends parfaitement la difficile adaptation de ton cousin. Poudlard est un endroit plus… calme.  
-Il a même dit que c'était ennuyeux, rajouta perfidement Aleksandre.  
-Ton école à toi m'a semblé par contre très chaleureuse, reprit t-il en conservant son sourire. T'y plais-tu?

Par pur esprit de contradiction, il fut tenté de rétorquer qu'il pouvait difficilement se plaire dans un lieu où il n'avait pas voulu mettre les pieds au mois de septembre, persuadé qu'il ferait sa rentrée comme tous les apprentis sorciers à Poudlard.

-C'est très bien, répondit finalement le jeune homme, n'ayant pas le courage de formuler un reproche aussi franc et direct au directeur. Les professeurs sont très gentils.  
-Peut-être qu'un jour tu rentreras à Poudlard, encouragea Albus.

Aleksandre arqua un sourcil en affichant un air légèrement moqueur. Honnêtement, il doutait parfois qu'il ait la capacité de rentrer à Poudlard. Il l'aimerait beaucoup, même si le château avait quelque chose d'angoissant à présent. Auparavant, l'école de sorcellerie était en quelque sorte sa maison, son refuge. Rien ne l'attristait à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard au mois de septembre. L'impatience primait sur tout le reste. Maintenant, il savait d'avance qu'il serait angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver dans un domaine aussi grand que Poudlard.

Néanmoins, il gloussa intérieurement en voyant les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquiller doucement. D'après Elena, il ressemblait fortement à son père lorsqu'il prenait cette moue. Le directeur dut d'ailleurs le confondre un instant avec Severus.

-On verra bien, finit-il par grommeler.

Albus termina sa tasse de café au moment où la grande horloge du salon indique une heure trente. Il était à la fois tenté de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer un peu avant d'entamer la journée harassante qui se profilait et curieux de rester un peu plus avec Aleksandre. C'était la première fois que le garçon était seul avec lui et qu'il osait lui adresser la parole.

-T'es-tu habitué à vivre ici? Interrogea Dumbledore. Ça doit énormément changer de la vie que tu menais chez la famille de ta maman.

Un frisson parcourut Aleksandre, ce que Dumbledore perçut nettement. Severus l'avait maigrement informé des raisons du retard mental de son fils. Mauvais traitements et viols. C'était tout ce qu'Albus avait pu savoir, mis à part l'enseignement reçu par un précepteur. Il était assez curieux de savoir comment un si jeune enfant vivait avec de tels souvenirs. Rares à Poudlard étaient les enfants maltraités mais ils n'étaient pas non plus inexistants. Mrs Pomfresh et le directeur de la maison concernée étaient les principaux acteurs auprès de ces adolescents.

Les yeux baissés sur ses pieds nus, Aleksandre se recroquevilla légèrement en hochant silencieusement la tête. Il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance en sa voix tremblante. Il ne voulait pas aborder un sujet aussi sensible que sa famille avec Dumbledore. Honnêtement, il avait déjà des difficultés à l'évoquer avec Ivan alors ce n'était pas avec le vieux sorcier barbu que cela irait mieux!

-Comment s'appelait ta maman? Ton papa ne m'a rien dit sur elle. Je suis assez curieux.  
-Je ne l'ai pas connu, chuchota Aleksandre en sentant une boule de tristesse se loger dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle est morte.  
-Je suis au courant, soupira avec tristesse Dumbledore. C'est une triste histoire.

Aleksandre haussa les épaules mais il sentit ses yeux le brûler violemment. Les larmes ne demandaient qu'à jaillir hors de ses yeux mais l'adolescent refusait de les laisser couler librement. Il pensait rarement à sa mère mais lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était toujours douloureux. Il n'en avait parlé qu'une ou deux fois avec Ivan mais il préférait plutôt oublier qu'un jour, il avait eu une mère. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas toujours facile de ne pas penser à elle, de négliger ainsi sa mémoire.

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à te réveiller plus tard, conseilla Dumbledore en s'apercevant qu'il ne tirerait rien du jeune homme. Bonne nuit, mon petit.  
-Au revoir Monsieur, répondit Aleksandre en se levant, chancelant un peu à cause de l'émotion écrasante du souvenir de sa mère.

*_Tout d'abord, navré de ne pas avoir répondu aux quelques reviews que j'ai reçu mardi, j'ai été débordé donc j'espère que vous m'excusez !  
Ensuite, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Aleksandre opte pour le repli vis à vis de son père, Drago se rend compte qu'il n'a peut être pas choisi la meilleure vengeance et une première conversation entre Dumbledore et Aleksandre qui donne un autre aperçu sur le Directeur. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?  
A mercredi prochain pour un autre chapitre !! Merci pour toutes vos reviews!  
Patmol25._


	72. LXXII: Confessions d'un père

**Chapitre: Confessions**

-Allons, allons, Samuel, tout va bien se passer!

Ivan sourit d'un air encourageant à son jeune patient qui triturait nerveusement ses doigts, les yeux rivés sur lui avec inquiétude. Samuel était un garçon assez timide et il était horrifié à l'idée de devoir présenter un devoir oral devant toute la classe. Les professeurs connaissaient l'aversion générale des élèves pour parler devant une classe entière. Mais ce genre d'exercices était tout de même nécessaire malgré le nombre limité. Ivan tentait tant bien que mal de le rassurer en ce mardi matin, espérant apaiser ses craintes.

Donner confiance en un adolescent était très dur. C'était encore plus corsé avec des enfants retardés mentalement qui se savaient, même parfois seulement inconsciemment, différents des autres. Ivan espérait tout de même aider quelques uns de ses patients à ce sujet.

-Et si…  
-Il se passera ce qu'il se passera, coupa Ivan d'un ton doux. Tu as très bien préparé cet exposé. Je t'ai même aidé pour quelques passages alors je sais parfaitement que tu as travaillé très dur. Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir.  
-Je te raconterai alors, soupira Samuel en se levant de la banquette. C'est demain.  
-Très bien. Tu me raconteras ça dans tous les détails durant notre prochaine séance. Si ça ne va pas, reviens me voir!

Samuel le salua avec un sourire incertain et quitta finalement le bureau pour se rendre à son cours de métamorphose. Réussir à concilier toutes les matières scolaires et les séances psychiatriques n'étaient pas faciles. Il fallait que tout soit coordonné en temps et en heure car Ivan voyait trois patients par matinée, trois autres l'après-midi.

Alors que la porte allait se refermer en un claquement sec derrière son deuxième patient de la journée, quelqu'un frappa contre le panneau en bois en passant sa tête à travers l'embrasure. Ivan sursauta et il haussa les sourcils en voyant son collègue lui sourire.

-Puis-je entrer? Interrogea le professeur Keynes en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.  
-Je t'en prie, entre, autorisa Ivan. Assied- toi.

Ivan observait avec inquiétude son collègue qui tenait un ensemble de feuilles de parchemin entre les mains. Lorsqu'un professeur prenait la peine de venir le voir dans l'intimité de son bureau, cela signifiait généralement que l'un de ses patients avait des problèmes ou en posait durant les cours. Ce qui en ressortait était rarement positif!

Stephen Keynes tendit à son collègue trois parchemins et l'homme les prit, l'inquiétude ancrée sur son visage. Il soupira bruyamment en lisant le nom écrit d'une main malhabile en haut des trois parchemins: Aleksandre Snape. Qu'avait-il fait qui nécessitait la présence de son professeur principal dans son bureau?

-Aleksandre a eu trois fois la meilleure note, remarqua Ivan en interrogeant du regard Stephen. En défense contre les forces du mal, en botanique et… même en potions.  
-Même en potion, approuva le professeur. Regarde ses trois copies. Les mêmes matières.

Ivan prit les trois autres devoirs que lui tendaient l'homme et les parcourut rapidement du regard. Il n'y avait que trois réponses sur le devoir de potion, ce qui valait son Troll entouré en rouge par le professeur Stige. Dans les deux autres matières, Aleksandre avait obtenu la note Acceptable mais Ivan remarqua que plusieurs réponses manquaient.

-Ces trois derniers devoirs ont été faits durant les cours tandis que les trois premiers étaient à faire en autonomie à la maison, expliqua Stephen et Ivan commença à entrevoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Dans chaque cours, c'est la même leçon étudiée.

Le psychiatre détailla plus attentivement les six copies. Effectivement, les questions étaient quasiment identiques. Seule la formulation changeait mais un élève ayant eu une bonne note au devoir maison ne pouvait qu'exceller à celui en classe. Il était rare qu'un élève passe d'un Optimal à un Troll sur la même leçon. D'autant plus qu'une correction du premier devoir avait dû avoir eu lieu entre temps.

Qu'avait fait Aleksandre? La réponse était plutôt évidente mais Ivan l'imaginait difficilement tricher. Et qui lui donnerait des réponses aussi précises et détaillées ? Qui était d'un niveau nettement plus élevé que la majorité des élèves scolarisés à l'école Tarkovski ?

-Mes collègues et moi avons remarqué un autre détail assez perturbant, continua Stephen. Regarde les trois copies à la maison. Lis-les. Le style est radicalement différent dans chacun des trois cas.

Les devoirs n'étant pas excessivement longs, Ivan prit le temps de lire calmement les trois dissertations. De la première à la deuxième, les différences étaient déjà notables. Le devoir de potion allait à l'essentiel, sans fioriture ni style particulier. Ivan qualifierait cela comme un devoir très scolaire, suivant rigoureusement les méthodes de rédaction. Les mots étaient simples. Les phrases concises Le devoir était court mais complet. La copie du cours de botanique était déjà plus longue et Ivan voyait qu'un certain style était recherché. Le vocabulaire utilisé était assez sophistiqué et malgré lui, Ivan sentit un sourire traverser son visage. Il imaginait difficilement Aleksandre utiliser de tels mots.

En parcourant du regard le devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, Ivan secoua la tête avec dépit. S'il trouvait la seconde copie très stylisée, elle n'était en rien comparable avec celle qu'il avait entre les mains. Le style était raffiné, aristocratique. Les phrases étaient grandes mais très bien construites. La copie était très longue, ornementée de détails précis qui attiraient immédiatement l'attention.

-Aleksandre n'est pas l'auteur de ses devoirs, supposa avec justesse Ivan. Il est incapable pour le moment d'utiliser un tel vocabulaire ou d'écrire d'une manière aussi soignée.  
-J'ignore qui dans son entourage est capable de lui fournir des devoirs aussi bons mais il y a bien une personne, voire trois, qui lui font ses devoirs. Les tests effectués durant les heures de cours ont été conçus uniquement pour appuyer notre hypothèse.

Ivan soupira. Cette nouvelle amenait de nouveaux problèmes. Les enfants trichaient tous à un moment de leur vie. Lui-même l'avait fait en étant enfant mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il cautionnait à présent ce comportement. Il allait falloir, _encore_, punir Aleksandre et prévenir Severus. Aleksandre ne pouvait-il pas éviter de faire de telles bêtises? La différence entre les deux tests de potion était affligeante. Passer de la meilleure à la plus basse note. Honnêtement, Aleksandre ainsi que ses trois compères, pensaient-ils réellement que personne n'aurait remarqué le jeu auquel ils se prêtaient?

-J'ai une petite idée des auteurs de ces copies. Son cousin est indéniablement concerné. Cela entraîne donc la participation de Drago que je suspecte être l'auteur du devoir de défense contre les forces du mal et Gabriel, celui de potion.  
-C'est désolant! Soupira Stephen. Notamment en pensant aux capacités d'Aleksandre. Il a tout à fait la possibilité de rendre des devoirs aussi bons que ceux-ci mais il n'en a pas la volonté. J'ignore en tout cas depuis combien de temps dure exactement ce petite manège mais il faut y mettre un terme.

Évidemment, Ivan acquiesça silencieusement, le regard fixé sur les différents parchemins qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Il était encore compréhensible qu'Aleksandre se considère comme infaillible dans son mensonge. C'était souvent le cas chez les enfants. Mais trois adolescents jouissant de toutes leurs capacités intellectuelles? Ivan était encore hésitant -et de très peu- sur la participation de Gabriel Avril et de Drago Malefoy à ces bêtises mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la contribution de Jonathan.

-Je pensais à… tester Aleksandre, proposa Ivan en interrogeant son collègue du regard. Si chacun de ses professeurs l'interrogent sur l'origine de ses devoirs, il se sentira finalement menacé et peut-être qu'il avouera de lui-même ses tricheries. J'aimerai beaucoup qu'il se responsabilise.  
-Ce n'est pas idiot, confirma Stephen. Les enfants ont tendance à simplement s'excuser de leurs méfaits sans les assumer réellement.  
-Aleksandre encore plus. L'épisode à la forêt de Dean l'a inquiété quelques jours mais j'imagine qu'à présent, il considère cela comme une aventure extraordinaire et non plus à une désobéissance dangereuse.  
-Laissons-lui une semaine.

**oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, Mike, Aleksandre, Neil et Liam étaient assis sur le sol, sous le grand préau. Il pleuvait mais les garçons étaient protégés par l'abri. Malgré la tempête qui faisait ployer les arbres, l'air était doux et chargé d'humidité. Le vent était léger et caressant.

Aleksandre était assis entre les jambes de Mike qui était lui-même appuyé contre le mur du préau. Le blond avait passé ses mains autour du ventre de son ami et Aleksandre, tendu au début, s'était décontracté petit à petit, décidant de profiter simplement de l'instant présent avec ses amis plutôt que de se torturer l'esprit à assimiler les gestes de Mike à ceux de son Oncle.

D'autant plus qu'une nouvelle séance avec son père allait avoir lieu dans près d'une heure. Après les tensions de la semaine précédente, il aurait préféré ne pas renouveler l'expérience mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'en informer Ivan qui semblait si joyeux face à ces rencontres familiales.

-Et t'as fait comment?  
-J'ai laissé Neil se débrouiller avec le professeur en retournant discrètement m'asseoir, lâchement, avoua piteusement Liam en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains bien qu'une trace d'amusement flottait dans sa voix. Je suis horrible.  
-Je confirme! Rétorqua Neil. J'ai passé deux heures à nettoyer une salle entière remplie de poussière. Je suspecte également la présence d'araignées! Tout ça parce que Monsieur Liam a nié être mon complice dans cette affreuse histoire.

Aleksandre éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Mike. Eux n'avaient encore jamais osé se moquer avec autant de véhémence, et en public, d'un professeur!

Liam ricana doucement mais sut retenir son fou rire face aux foudres de son ami. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Neil faisait le pitre devant le tableau en imitant grossièrement le professeur de métamorphose quand celui-ci était entré dans la pièce. Liam, à ses côtés, l'avait encourageait sous les rires de ses camarades avant d'accourir à sa place, le laissant face à un professeur très vexé.

Depuis quelques jours, les quatre garçons se retrouvaient avant leur séance avec leur psychiatre qui se déroulait en même temps. C'était étrange pour chacun d'entre eux de côtoyer des enfants retardés mentalement pour le cas de Liam et Neil ou pour Aleksandre et Mike de discuter normalement avec deux adolescents de leur âge sans problème mental. Finalement, ils s'habituaient plutôt bien à leurs différences. Parfois, Jessica et Cathy, deux amies à Neil et Liam, se joignaient à eux.

-Et vous, que faîtes-vous de cool, mis à part mettre tous les professeurs hors d'eux? Demanda Neil en passant une main dans ses cheveux où étaient disséminées quelques mèches rouges.  
-Et bien… c'est déjà beaucoup! Se défendit Mike avec fierté.  
-En fait, moi, je fais quelque chose de très cool et Mike m'aide à m'améliorer.

Celui-ci se pencha sur le côté pour observer le visage de son petit ami avec incrédulité. D'un côté, il était très flatté par les propos d'Aleksandre qui lui conférait une certaine importance. De l'autre, il était surpris que son petit ami soit prêt à leur révéler son secret. Évidemment, ses propos avaient attisé leur curiosité des autres qui échangèrent un regard curieux, surtout en percevant l'hésitation flagrante d'Aleksandre.

Ce dernier craignait à la fois de rater son sortilège, ce qui le ridiculiserait, mais aussi que ses nouveaux amis ébruitent sa capacité si rare et exceptionnelle. Mike l'encourageait toujours à s'entraîner, le poussant à continuer à pratiquer différents sortilèges sans utiliser sa baguette magique. Jeremy et Illiana s'étaient lassés de ne rien faire durant ses séances et ses deux amis étaient rarement présents lorsqu'ils décidaient d'un nouvel entraînement.

-Alors? Demanda impatiemment Liam. De quoi s'agit-il?  
-Il semble que j'ai des facilités en magie, expliqua Aleksandre sans réussir à dissimuler sa fierté sous une fausse modestie. Je peux faire de la magie sans baguette.

Sa réponse fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise aux deux autres. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil ahuri. L'utilisation de la magie sans baguette n'était pas si rare mais il fallait avoir une bonne dose de puissance et un entraînement spécial. Seuls des adultes performants étaient capables d'exécuter quelques sortilèges. Mais en quelques secondes, l'excitation remplaça l'incrédulité et ils pressèrent Aleksandre à faire une démonstration.

Les joues écarlates d'embarras, il se dégagea des bras de son petit ami et se plaça face à ses trois spectateurs. Mike lui lança un sourire encourageant qui le rassura et il observa le parc autour de lui pour trouver quel sortilège exécuter. Il voulait impressionner Liam et Neil.

-Je peux faire plusieurs trucs mais… c'est assez compliqué ici. Vous voulez que je fasse quoi? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.  
-Tu peux faire venir un objet à toi? Même un caillou ou une branche de bois?

Un large sourire rassuré répondit à Liam qui bougeait les bras nerveusement bien qu'il essayait difficilement de freiner son désir obsessionnel de remuer. Aleksandre et Mike s'étaient finalement habitués au fait qu'il gesticulait tout le temps, sans répit. Son trouble de l'attention ne lui accordait aucun instant de repos.

-_Accio_!

Immédiatement, le bout de bois qu'Aleksandre fixait de ses yeux s'éleva du sol et vint se poser rapidement entre ses doigts avant qu'il ne le tende triomphalement. Ces deux nouveaux amis l'observaient, bouche-bée, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas croire à ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Aleksandre était heureux. Satisfait de lui-même, ce qui était rare et c'était pour cela qu'il appréciait autant cette sensation. Pour une fois, il n'était pas inférieur à la majorité des personnes l'entourant. Il était supérieur à eux. C'était un sentiment grisant. Au fur et à mesure, il s'était amélioré, notamment dans la rapidité pour les sortilèges basiques tels que celui d'attraction ou de lévitation.

-Quel autre sortilège sais-tu faire? Interrogea Neil avec admiration.  
-Je n'arrive pas trop la métamorphose, répondit Aleksandre. Mais je sais utiliser le sortilège de lévitation, et l'Alohomora. J'ai réussi plusieurs fois le maléfice de bloque-jambes et celui du saucisson. J'arrive même le sortilège de stupéfiction!  
-Je suis le cobaye, déclara Mike en grognant d'amusement.

Et c'était vrai. Aleksandre s'empourpra à l'intervention de son petit ami. Ça le gênait toujours de stupéfixier Mike ou de lui lancer un maléfice bloque-jambes. Il craignait qu'il se blesse en tombant au sol malgré les maigres protections qu'ils installaient. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention des infirmiers, ils se réfugiaient dans la salle de bain et étendaient plusieurs serviettes, draps et couettes pour amortir les chutes.

-C'est génial! S'écria avec excitation Liam. Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu peux faire avec cette capacité?  
-On peut t'aider, ajouta aussitôt Neil. On sait que nos cours sont d'un niveau un peu plus élevé que les vôtres. On apprend plus de sortilèges que vous. Liam et moi pouvons vous les enseigner au fur et à mesure qu'on les étudie.  
-Vraiment? Demanda Aleksandre avec surprise. Vous feriez ça?

Neil évalua Liam du regard qui hocha la tête abruptement. À vrai dire, les deux garçons s'ennuyaient un peu durant les après-midi. Surtout lorsque Cathy, leur très jolie amie aux longs cheveux noirs du point de vue de Liam, et Jessica retrouvaient d'autres amies ou s'isolaient pour parler « _de choses de filles_ » comme elles disaient! S'ils pouvaient aider Aleksandre et Mike, ils le feraient tous deux volontiers.

-Oui. Toi, tu pourrais t'entraîner à la magie sans baguette et Mike apprendrait en même temps de nouveaux sortilèges, confirma Liam. Mais, personne de ta famille ne t'aide à développer cette capacité?  
-En fait, personne ne le sait. C'est un secret, confia Aleksandre. Je veux tout savoir faire pour le montrer à mon père. Mais que quand je serais excellent! Ça serait génial si j'apprends plein d'autres sorts.

Leur conversation se tourna sur l'organisation de ces _cours_ même si Liam et Neil ne comprenaient pas très bien pourquoi les deux amis tenaient tant à cacher ce talent. À sa place, ils fanfaronneraient devant tout le monde en agitant sans cesse la main. Néanmoins, ils pouvaient comprendre le désir du garçon de rendre au maximum son père fier de lui. Peu importe les différences entre chaque patient de l'hôpital tous désiraient combler leurs parents pour inconsciemment ou non se faire pardonner de ne pas être comme tous les autres adolescents.

-Il est l'heure! Annonça Mike avec regret en se mettant sur ses pieds.  
-Si vous voulez, venez manger à notre table pour le dîner, proposa Neil en aidant Aleksandre à se relever. Ça vous permettra de rencontrer nos autres amis.

Sans oser le formuler clairement, Mike et Aleksandre déclinèrent gentiment la proposition en prétextant vouloir rester avec Jeremy et Illiana. Ce qui n'était pas faux, évidemment, mais les deux garçons n'étaient pas prêts à côtoyer un ensemble conséquent d'adolescents non retardés. Ils se sentaient bien trop différents pour accepter une nouvelle fois de se voir inférieurs aux autres.

En silence, les quatre amis se séparèrent pour gagner le bureau de leur psychiatre. Neil et Liam mirent leur capuche avant d'affronter la pluie torrentielle en éclatant de rire, se bousculant gentiment l'un et l'autre pour rejoindre leur bâtiment. Quant à Mike et Aleksandre, ils rentrèrent dans le grand hall principal de l'hôpital, réussissant à esquiver l'averse.

-À tout à l'heure, chuchota Mike en embrassant avec douceur les lèvres de son petit ami.  
-Salut, répondit Aleksandre en le regardant frapper à la porte du bureau de son psychiatre.

À présent qu'il était seul face à la porte close du bureau d'Ivan, il sentait son angoisse ressurgir et lui tordre l'estomac. Il tournerait volontiers les talons. Après avoir reproché une multitude de choses à son père la semaine précédente, il avait préféré agir comme si cette séance n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais il savait très bien que ses réunions ne pourraient se dérouler tant qu'il les ignorait perpétuellement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il poussa la porte et son regard tomba immédiatement sur la silhouette de son père, face à la grande vitre. Ivan était installé derrière son bureau. Il lui fit un large sourire encourageant en même temps que Severus se tournait vers lui pour l'accueillir.

Malgré lui, Aleksandre sentit son cœur bondir de joie et il se blottit quelques secondes dans les bras de son père sous le regard d'Ivan.

Comme il l'avait décidé avec le professeur Keynes, le psychiatre n'avait pas évoqué les tricheries. Ni avec lui ni avec son père. S'il prévenait Severus, Ivan doutait que celui-ci accepte de simplement attendre une semaine pour observer l'évolution du garçon.

-Prenez place, proposa Ivan en espérant que cette séance serait plus constructive que l'autre. Aleksandre et moi avons eu une idée pour trouver des sujets de conversations.

Tout en parlant, il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une petite bourse en toile noire. Il lança un coup d'œil à son patient qui se tortillait doucement sur la banquette. En réalité, c'était Ivan qui avait eu l'idée mais il préférait insérer Aleksandre dans la décision puisque l'enfant avait accepté avec soulagement.

-Dans cette bourse se trouve des petits papiers où des questions qu'Aleksandre souhaite vous poser sont inscrites, expliqua Ivan. Je l'ai aidé à formuler ces questions et je peux vous assurer Severus qu'il n'y a aucune demande concernant les affaires de l'Ordre du Phénix ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aleksandre eut une grimace discrète. Il avait bien essayé d'introduire quelques petites questions à propos des activités de Voldemort ou des prochaines actions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Néanmoins, Ivan s'était opposé à cela avec comme principal argument que ça ne le concernait pas. Ces séances devaient permettre à lui et son père à apprendre à communiquer sans crainte et non pas à lui fournir des informations sur la guerre.

-Tu dois prendre un papier, ajouta Aleksandre en s'adressant à son père. Mais faut fermer les yeux!

Severus se prêta au jeu et il ferma les yeux avant de plonger sa main dans le petit sac qu'Ivan avait posé face à eux. Sa main farfouillant dans le sac, il s'aperçut qu'Aleksandre n'avait pas qu'une _seule _question à lui poser! Il devait y avoir une bonne dizaine de papiers, si ce n'était pas plus!!

Ses longs doigts se refermèrent finalement sur un papier qu'il tira hors du sac. Avec un soupçon de crainte quant à la question qu'il allait découvrir, le maître des potions le déplia et ses yeux s'élargirent soudainement, fissurant son masque d'apparence apaisée et sereine. Il se racla la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son fils qui l'observait également avec incertitude.

-Pourquoi es-tu devenu un Mangemort? Lut Severus d'une voix légèrement étranglée.  
-Ah oui, c'est une question qui tourmente beaucoup Aleksandre, confia Ivan.

Tour à tour, le psychiatre détailla les deux Snape. Aleksandre avait les joues rougies d'embarras et Severus était blême. La rupture fusionnelle avec son père avait été brutal pour Aleksandre à partir du moment où Severus avait essayé d'apaiser la colère de son fils envers Remus. Ivan qui se plaignait quelques semaines plus tôt que le père surprotégeait son fils, trouvait maintenant que les relations entre eux étaient devenues tendues, ou tout du moins, mensongères.

Ils évitaient de parler des sujets fâcheux. Ça tourmentait le plus jeune mais également le plus âgé qui souhaitait obtenir des réponses. D'un autre côté, lorsque les deux Snape ne pensaient pas à leurs conflits communs, leur relation était toute aussi fusionnelle qu'auparavant. C'était un mélange assez explosif et Ivan espérait que ces séances allaient permettre aux deux hommes de retrouver une relation saine et apaisée sans qu'Aleksandre ne se laisse materner de trop par Severus.

-Bien. Je vois, grommela Severus qui n'avait visiblement guère envie d'y répondre. Pourquoi veux-tu absolument savoir cela?

Ivan leva discrètement les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers Aleksandre. Oh par Merlin, il n'avait pas songé à la tendance de Severus qui répondait souvent à une question par une _autre_ question. Bien, rien n'allait être simple si l'homme était aussi réticent à se confier à son fils. Ivan comprenait parfaitement que ce n'était pas des sujets plaisants à aborder, surtout avec un enfant mais ce refus de parler procurait à Aleksandre l'idée que son père ne lui faisait pas assez confiance.

-J'ai posé la question le premier! Réfuta Aleksandre en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toi qui dois répondre le premier.

Severus resta silencieux et se contenta d'observer son fils. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Il ne parlait jamais de son choix de devenir Mangemort. Il en avait assez honte pour ne pas ressentir le besoin de déverser ses remords sur quelqu'un. Aleksandre n'avait pas à savoir pourquoi il avait fait ce choix horrible qui dictait encore sa vie actuellement : il était trop honteux. Et son fils allait être horriblement déçu de lui, encore plus peut-être que suite à ce rêve.

D'un autre côté, Severus savait qu'il serait dangereux pour leur relation de refuser de répondre. Mentir était encore pire. Un jour, tout se savait et il avait pleinement conscience de cela. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Ce dernier se tortilla nerveusement sur le canapé mais il soutint le regard de son père. Il lui semblait normal de s'interroger sur les raisons ayant poussées son père à rejoindre Voldemort. Parce qu'honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ un homme, et pas uniquement son père, pouvait s'allier volontairement avec un monstre comme Voldemort qui tuait et torturait ses ennemis mais également ses alliés! C'était incompréhensible pour lui.

-C'est très difficile à expliquer, commença Severus. Mon père était un Moldu mais je n'avais pas de très bonnes relations avec lui. De plus, j'avais un groupe d'amis en étant étudiant à Poudlard qui soutenait les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai été… influençable puis influencé.  
-Ton père était Moldu? Interrogea Aleksandre avec surprise.

Honnêtement, il ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Pour lui, c'était évident que son père provenait d'une riche famille sorcière de Sang-pur. Il n'avait laissé place à aucun doute dans son esprit. Tout d'abord parce que Voldemort devait accepter uniquement les Sang-purs autour de lui et puis parce que son père avait la prestance d'un riche aristocrate.

Après tout, son père était maniéré, très sûr de lui. Il se tenait dignement en toute circonstance et son visage était la plupart du temps un masque impassible. Aleksandre pensait que tous les Sang-purs étaient ainsi puisque Lucius se comportait également de cette manière. Et franchement, Lucius Malefoy n'était-il pas le sang-pur par excellence?

-En effet, répondit succinctement Severus.  
-Et t'es quand même du côté de Voldemort? Alors que ton père est Moldu?  
-Oui.

Severus serrait les dents, agacé par l'effarement de son fils. Il sentait son cœur pulser rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il détestait cette conversation puisqu'elle regroupait les deux sujets qu'il évitait au maximum: son père et son intronisation volontaire chez les Mangemorts.

Malgré lui, Ivan se sentait très intéressé par ces explications. Il observa attentivement Severus qui avait plongé son regard sombre dans la contemplation du parc de l'hôpital. Aleksandre avait soulevé un point très curieux. Severus avait certes précisé qu'il avait de mauvaise relation avec son père Moldu mais au point de soutenir les idées xénophobes du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

-Je comprends pas, chuchota Aleksandre avec hésitation. T'aimais pas ton papa? Et… il est mort?  
-Oui, il est mort, répondit Severus en sentant ses oreilles siffler douloureusement. On ne s'entendait pas du tout. Puis-je choisir une seconde question?  
-Mais même si tu l'aimais pas, pourquoi t'as été chez les Mangemorts? Insista Aleksandre.

Ivan grimaça. Aleksandre commençait à formuler ses propos d'une manière plus basique, moins stylisée. Cela arrivait toujours lorsqu'il était angoissé ou que quelque chose le frustrait. Le psychiatre supposait que ces deux émotions étaient présentement en train de s'agiter en lui.

Et il n'avait pas tort. Aleksandre était furieux que les explications de son père soient si concises et qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de développer ses raisons. Mais il était en même temps anxieux car il ressentait la tension qui s'échappait de son corps rigide. Severus n'appréciait pas sa question et Aleksandre craignait que son père s'énerve ou refuse de lui donner la moindre réponse.

-J'ai rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui parce que mes amis l'ont fait et que je les ai suivis. Tout simplement. Il n'y a rien de compliquer à comprendre, Aleksandre.  
-Et moi, je devrais être avec Voldemort comme je m'entendais pas bien avec ma famille Moldue? Demanda Aleksandre, troublé.

Les sourcils de Severus s'arquèrent soudainement. Comment Aleksandre était-il parvenu à un tel raisonnement? Le garçon paraissait vraiment inquiet à l'idée de _devoir_, d'être obligé de rejoindre Voldemort sous prétexte qu'il était en conflit avec sa famille Moldue.

-Bien sûr que non, rétorqua brusquement Severus en tendant une main pour attirer Aleksandre vers lui. J'ai fait un mauvais choix en généralisant un cas à tous les Moldus. Ce fut une erreur. Il y a des gens bons et mauvais partout, qu'ils soient sorciers, Moldus ou Cracmols.

Les bras de Severus s'enroulèrent autour du corps de son fils et il le serra contre sa poitrine avec force. Il sentit presque le soulagement se répandre dans le corps de l'adolescent qui se détendit contre lui. Un instant, Severus songea que cela faisait longtemps que son fils et lui n'avaient pas partagé un instant aussi fort.

-Ce que les Dursley t'ont fait est horrible, reprit Severus avant de planter un baiser sur le haut de la tête de son fils. Horrible mais tous les Moldus ne sont pas semblables. Il existe des sorciers aussi mauvais que les Dursley. Ça ne s'arrête pas à une question de pouvoirs magiques. Tu comprends?  
-Oui, souffla Aleksandre en fermant les yeux, ses mains s'accrochant au tissu de la robe de son père. J'ai eu peur d'être pas bien en n'étant pas un Mangemort de Voldemort comme les Dursley m'ont fait du mal.

Ivan soupira intérieurement de soulagement même si l'habitude d'Aleksandre de retourner à un langage plus primaire l'inquiétait. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il les entendait parler librement des Mangemorts et de la famille du gamin. C'était très peu mais Ivan connaissait la réticence du garçon à se confier à son père sur les sévices qu'il subissait ou simplement à évoquer l'existence de sa famille. C'était également un point que le psychiatre souhaitait renverser: Aleksandre ne devait pas avoir honte ou dissimuler son passé.

Appuyé contre le torse puissant de son père, Aleksandre sentit le bonheur se répandre en lui, effaçant alors l'inquiétude qui l'étouffait depuis son entrée dans le bureau. C'était simplement le fait d'être tout contre son père, de partager une étreinte aussi puissante. Ainsi que de savoir que Severus considérait son entrée chez les Mangemorts comme une erreur. Bien sûr, il avait encore une multitude de questions à lui poser mais Aleksandre était déjà satisfait de savoir que son père regrettait réellement son alliance avec Voldemort.

Sur ce point là, il se différenciait de Lucius. Aleksandre ignorait comment mais il savait que Lucius, ainsi que Narcissa, étaient tous deux encore très convaincus des idéaux de Voldemort. C'était inexplicable mais c'était un sentiment qu'il avait depuis peu de temps. En réalité, les Malefoy s'étaient alliés à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre du Phénix uniquement pour protéger leur famille, pas parce que les actes de Voldemort étaient inhumains.

-Il t'a fait quoi ton papa?

Severus grimaça intérieurement et il croisa le regard du psychiatre qui s'était approché de la porte silencieusement. L'homme quitta discrètement le bureau. Il n'y aurait aucune crise de la part de son patient durant cette séance. Laisser le père et le fils ensemble ne présentait aucun risque pour cette fois-ci.

Dans le bureau, Aleksandre avait enfoui son visage dans la robe du professeur et il inhalait l'odeur mentholée qui s'en échappait. Il sentit les bras de son père se resserrer nerveusement autour de lui et la respiration de celui-ci se bloquer dans sa poitrine.

-Nos rapports étaient très tendus, expliqua Severus en replongeant dans ses douloureux souvenirs. Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas réellement de raisons mais mon père ne m'appréciait pas tellement.  
-Il aimait Elena?  
-Je suppose que oui.

À vrai dire, Tobias l'avait choisi _lui_ comme souffre douleur. Elena avait vécu tout cela en tant que spectatrice et même si elle suppliait son père de le laisser tranquille, de laisser leur mère respirer, de cesser de l'étouffer dans son délire imbibé d'alcool, elle n'avait jamais reçu de coups, de brimades ou d'insultes. Néanmoins, Severus se refusait de lui dire cela. Il aurait bien le temps de connaître ces choses-là plus tard.

-Et, il s'est passé quoi?

Aleksandre était véritablement curieux. Il concevait difficilement que son père ait eu un passé, qu'il ait même été jeune, adolescent, enfant, bébé! Pour lui, c'était un peu comme si son père était né en tant que professeur de potions à Poudlard et c'était tout.

D'autant plus que ce passé était trouble entre les Mangemorts et, visiblement, sa famille. Aleksandre ne pouvait en être qu'intéressé! Il était même légèrement rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir connu des conflits avec sa famille même si son père restait très vague.

-C'est un sujet de discussion que nous évoquerons plus tard, assura t-il d'un ton doux. C'est assez délicat à aborder.  
-Je comprends. J'aime pas non plus parler des Dursley, confia Aleksandre à voix basse, comme s'il voulait le rassurer sur le fait qu'il lui cachait cette partie de son passé. Moi aussi, j'ai peur quand j'en parle à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ivan…

_*Beaucoup de confessions entre le père et le fils! Leur deuxième séance est donc constructive par rapport à la première. Des ennuis en perspective pour Aleksandre.  
Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus... dur pour Aleksandre.  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à ma bêta pour son travail ^^  
Bisous, Patmol25._

J'en profite pour un instant de **PUB** pour la merveilleuse série_ de** Mounette **(ma bêta) basé sur une histoire entre Severus et un fils inattendu Ioann avec des personnages étonnants gravitant autour comme les Malefoy, Mrs Pompresh, Harry, etc...:_

* Le 1er "tome" terminé: En toute simplicité: 6 mois dans une vie, ce n'est rien. Mais quand ces 6 mois sont le meilleurs souvenir que l'on ait, **tout** peut basculer. Alors qu'il essaye d'oublier, Severus va découvrir qu'une simple lettre peut bouleverser **toute** sa fragile tranquillité.

* Une série d'OS terminé qui retrace des moments n'ayant pu être exploités dans la fic: Simplement un peu plus: **En** rapport direct avec ma fic "**En** **toute** **Simplicité**". Série d'OS pour pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à ce que la suite n'arrive. Il y aura du drôle, du émouvant mais aussi du triste. Mais **tout** pour que vous **en** sachiez Simplement un peu plus sur nos amis

*Le 2eme "tome" mis en ligne aujourd'hui: Pas toujours si simple: Les années ont passé. Ioann fait sa rentrée à Poudlard comme n'importe quel autre élève. Il est maintenant devenu un jeune garçon plus affirmé et plus aventureux, donnant des sueurs froides aux différents adultes de sa famille arrangée. Il a profité de toutes ces douces et agréables années pour apprendre à vivre heureux et surtout à être un petit garçon de son âge. Mais voilà, il n'est pas n'importe qui et il n'étudie pas n'importe où. Six ans après avoir été sorti de son enfer russe, il va comprendre que dans la vie, tout n'est définitivement Pas Toujours si Simple…


	73. LXXIII: Angoisses

**Chapitre LXXIII: Angoisses.**

C'était durant le week-end et Drago était allongé dans son lit immense. Il repoussa la lourde couette qui le recouvrait, maudissant sa mère d'être venue le couvrir durant son sommeil. Depuis quelques jours, un maigre soleil succédait à la pluie avant de disparaître à nouveau. Il était difficile de choisir des vêtements le matin puisqu'il arrivait que le soleil précède des averses torrentielles.

L'aristocrate promena son regard gris sur sa chambre. Les murs étaient peints d'une jolie couleur chocolat et beige. Son large lit dominait le centre de la pièce. Ses lourds pieds en forme de serpents enroulés autour d'un tronc d'arbre reposaient sur un tapis persan blanc à longs poils. Au dessus de la tête du lit était accroché un immense tableau où il y avait des jets de peintures argentés et verts.

En face de ce lit qui avait coûté une fortune à ses parents, son armoire était immense. Elle était composée de trois portes coulissantes en verre. Le meuble était recouvert de miroirs. D'ailleurs, les Elfes de Maison les avaient nettoyés la veille car ils brillaient d'une clarté étincelante. Sur la droite, un bureau de couleur beige était calé entre les deux grandes fenêtres. Au dessus, plusieurs étagères débordaient de livres.

L'adolescent au corps svelte s'extirpa de son lit laissant ses pieds nus fouler le tapis doux puis il quitta sa chambre. La double porte de la pièce de ses parents était close. Ils devaient dormir à cette heure-ci: il était plus de trois heures du matin. En traversant l'immense couloir, Drago posa un instant son regard sur la porte à côté de la sienne mais il détourna très vite les yeux. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'il refusait de rentrer dans cette pièce. Au bout d'un moment, ça ne l'avait plus consolé d'aller s'asseoir sur le petit lit de Samaël.

-Je t'en prie Lucius. Cesse de sous-entendre cela.

Alors que Drago venait de descendre l'étage qui le séparait du salon le plus souvent utilisé, il se figea, hésitant entre faire remarquer sa présence à ses parents ou tendre innocemment l'oreille. Il s'était trompé: ses parents ne dormaient pas. En regardant entre l'interstice des portes closes, il vit son père assis dans son fauteuil préféré alors que sa mère se tenait devant l'âtre de la cheminée éteinte, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Malgré l'heure tardive, tous deux étaient encore parfaitement habillés, toujours de manière élégante. En les observant ainsi, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses parents formaient un beau couple. Ils se complétaient d'une manière très étrange.

-Je préfère envisager toutes les possibilités plutôt que de me retrouver démuni face à une éventualité laissée de côté, rétorqua Lucius en faisant tournoyer le liquide ambre dans le verre qu'il tenait entre les mains.  
-Excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir projeter ton hypothétique mort avec calme, ironisa Narcissa d'une voix glaciale.

Les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent et il resta immobile pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. La discussion semblait trop intéressante pour qu'il retourne se coucher. De plus, son père avait l'ouïe fine et s'il le trouvait en train d'écouter une conversation derrière la porte, il aurait de très gros ennuis.

Une sueur froide le parcourut en imaginant la mort de son père. Non, ce serait terrible et pourquoi parlaient-ils de cela? Ne pouvaient-ils pas aborder un sujet plus joyeux avant d'aller se coucher?

-N'est-ce pas normal que je prenne mes précautions pour protéger ma famille au cas où il m'arrivait quelque chose?  
-Ton testament repose entre les mains des gobelins à Gringotts et il assure la richesse à notre famille pour les dix prochaines générations, rappela sèchement son épouse en se servant un verre de vin. Ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés, Lucius.  
-Pour protéger Drago, je le ferai, asséna d'un ton glacial le patriarche de la famille.

Appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte du salon, Drago sentit son souffle se couper douloureusement dans sa poitrine et ses yeux se fermèrent. Une valse d'émotions dansait dans son esprit, le faisant trembler. Il ne savait pas s'il était furieux après son père parce que l'idée que celui-ci se mette en danger le terrifiait ou s'il était en colère après lui car ce serait _pour _lui que son père ferait cela. Il ignorait également si c'était vraiment un sentiment honteux de fierté qui s'insinuait en lui. Tous les pères n'étaient pas capables d'envisager leur propre mort, même pour leur enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un bruit de mouvement, le froissement d'une robe dans le salon et Drago amorça un geste pour feindre une arrivée bruyante au cas où ses parents sortaient de la pièce mais le silence continua de s'étirer entre les époux. L'adolescent se pencha légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'interstice.

Sa mère était assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était installé son père, ses longues jambes croisées. Celui-ci avait bougé un bras pour l'enlacer tendrement autour de la taille fine de sa femme. Au premier regard, les époux Malefoy semblaient froids et distants. Même au Manoir Snape, ils paraissaient s'éviter. C'était simplement le protocole aristocratique durement enseigné durant leur enfance. Ils se devaient d'être froids, fiers face aux autres. C'était un comportement qu'ils suivaient toujours.

-Comment allons-nous faire? Soupira Narcissa, ses yeux bleus rivés sur le tableau d'un peintre reconnu, accroché au dessus de la cheminée. Je m'inquiète tellement pour notre fils et son avenir.  
-Albus m'a fait une proposition. Il était temps, remarqua amèrement Lucius avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool. J'hésite. Je n'ai pas envie d'imposer cela à Drago.

Il était à présent impensable pour le garçon de retourner dans sa chambre maintenant qu'il était clairement au centre de la conversation. Il préférait ne pas penser à son avenir. Il se concentrait sur ses BUSE. Cet examen était pour l'instant le seul avenir qu'il s'imaginait et qu'il souhaitait réaliser concrètement.

Honnêtement, Drago ramenait immanquablement son futur au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à la guerre. Il allait devoir prendre position et ça allait chambouler toute sa vie. En se rabibochant plus ou moins avec Adrian, il n'avait pas songé un seul instant à ce que cette relation allait pouvoir lui apporter de mauvais ennuis. Il avait seulement voulu mettre Jonathan hors de lui. Ça avait marché mais ça avait redonné également une dose d'espoir à Adrian qui aspirait à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort à la fin de sa scolarité.

Qu'est-ce que son père ne voulait pas lui imposer? Il frissonna en songeant un instant que peut-être Dumbledore avait concrétisé son idée première. À savoir, le faire devenir Mangemort en tant qu'espion. Malgré toute la volonté et le désir de jouer au sauveur de l'humanité (qu'il n'avait pas, il fallait le préciser), il serait incapable de faire une telle chose.

-Quelle est l'idée qu'il t'a exactement soumise?  
-Si Drago reste près de nous, Tu-Sais-Qui finira par l'appeler. D'autant plus que les intronisations et les entraînements ont été avancés avec la fermeture de Poudlard.  
-Tous ces gamins de dix-sept ans qui passent leurs journées à apprendre de tels sortilèges, soupira Narcissa en secouant sa chevelure dorée. Je refuse que Drago devienne ainsi.  
-Dumbledore m'a proposé d'afficher au Seigneur des Ténèbres sa trahison, lui expliquer qu'il refuse de le rejoindre. La meilleure option serait de l'envoyer au Manoir Snape, près de Severus et de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Narcissa soupira en sentant ses yeux picoter. Toutefois, l'aristocrate ravala fièrement ses larmes. Quelque fois, elle pensait pouvoir se qualifier aisément d'infaillible. Sa vie était un ensemble de succès. Elle avait obtenu ses diplômes scolaires avec des notes brillantes, faisant la fierté de sa famille qui était dépitée par le manque d'intérêt que Bellatrix portait aux études. Narcissa avait même eu le privilège d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait. Malgré toutes les critiques faites à l'égard de la société sorcière d'aristocratie, l'épouse Malefoy devait reconnaître que ce système de mariage arrangé en faveur d'une famille pour les liens économiques que cette union entraînait, était contestable. De plus, elle était riche et n'avait manqué de rien durant toute son enfance. Sa présence auprès de la haute société était requise. En fait, elle représentait à elle seule cette société de richesse.

Toutefois, sa famille était son point faible. L'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Lucius la terrifiait mais ce n'était rien comparé au froid glacial qui l'envahissait en songeant à son fils. Narcissa avait déjà perdu un enfant. Risquer de voir disparaître son deuxième enfant l'anéantirait.

-Je sais que Drago serait heureux face à cette option, ajouta Lucius en resserrant sa poigne autour de sa femme, mais je sais également que cette situation le lasserait vite. Il est attaché à sa tranquillité et son intimité.  
-Le monde qui vit au Manoir de Severus et Elena deviendrait pénible pour lui, approuva Narcissa, les sourcils froncés. S'il n'y avait que Jonathan et Aleksandre, cela ne lui poserait aucun problème mais tous les Weasley sont de trop pour lui.  
-Je le comprends, souffla Lucius.

Rester silencieux était de plus en plus difficile pour Drago qui sentait une boule de chagrin gonfler doucement et se loger dans sa gorge. L'idée même qu'il doive quitter le Manoir était horrible. Vraiment. Il avait toute sa vie dans ce gigantesque domaine. Être loin de ses parents était une perspective horrifiante. Vivre auprès des Weasley l'était encore plus.

-J'apprécie Molly. C'est une gentille femme mais vraiment, je ne souhaite pas la voir vivre aux côtés de Drago, confia Narcissa. Cette famille est très agréable mais pour des rencontres occasionnelles. Je ne peux pas les supporter avec toutes leurs manies écœurantes. Oh, et c'est une vraie commère. La première à critiquer les autres.

Malgré les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux, l'adolescent sentit un sourire fendre son visage suite aux paroles de sa mère. Il la connaissait assez bien pour avoir remarqué que ses relations apparemment si chaleureuses avec la fratrie Weasley étaient en grande partie factices. Même si Drago ne niait pas qu'un certain intérêt s'était développé au fur et à mesure des réunions de l'Ordre et des repas.

Il songea un instant qu'Aleksandre devait être le seul à ne pas percevoir les tensions conflictuelles qui régnaient au-dessus du Manoir Snape. Sirius et Molly se disputaient toujours. Invariablement, Lupin essayait d'apaiser leur dispute alors que, fait étonnant, son père prenait régulièrement la défense du fugitif. Sa mère avait été élevée d'une manière tout à fait différente que celle utilisée par les parents Weasley pour gérer leur troupeau. Les différences sociales entre les deux familles étaient, malgré les efforts, trop importantes pour construire une réelle amitié.

-C'est vrai, approuva Lucius. Notamment envers Sirius.  
-Je ne pensais pas un jour me rapprocher de mon cousin ainsi, confia Narcissa en se relevant, incapable de rester immobile. Nous nous haïssions tellement durant notre jeunesse. Maintenant je ne supporte pas de voir sa tristesse vis à vis de la disparition de son filleul.

Harry Potter. Drago ne ressentait qu'un vide émotionnel en passant au Survivant. L'absence de celui-ci avait effacé la rage qu'il ressentait. Bien qu'il lui arrivait de le haïr plus que jamais pour les avoir lâchement abandonnés aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La curiosité le tiraillait également. Potter n'aurait jamais quitté volontairement ses amis même si, pour ce qu'il en avait vu, ils n'étaient pas des amis aussi forts que l'étaient Jonathan et lui. En même temps, toutes les théories d'enlèvement avaient été écartées.

-Sa douleur s'effacera avec le temps, chuchota Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais très bien que le gamin ne reviendra jamais. Il n'appartient plus à Dumbledore ou à Sirius maintenant.  
-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Le ton ironique de sa mère intrigua Drago. Ses parents discutaient comme s'ils savaient quelque chose à propos de la mystérieuse fugue du Survivant. Comment pouvaient-ils dire que Potter n'appartenait plus à Dumbledore ou Black? C'était presque comme si le jeune homme était avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps puisqu'il entendit le bruit des pas de sa mère se rapprocher. Il fit un bond en arrière et se frottait les yeux d'un air faussement fatigué lorsque sa mère ouvrit subitement la porte. Il mima un bâillement sous les yeux ébahis de sa mère et de son père qui s'était également levé.

-Tu ne dors pas? S'enquit Narcissa. Es-tu malade?  
-Non, j'ai soif, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Les yeux gris de Lucius se plissèrent avec suspicion alors qu'il était appuyé contre l'embrasure des doubles portes du salon mais Drago ne s'en formalisa pas: son père avait un gêne de paranoïa dans le sang. Mais tant que sa mère ne dirait rien, Lucius ne pouvait pas prouver que son fils était présent depuis plusieurs minutes derrière la porte à les écouter.

-Va te servir un verre d'eau ou de jus de citrouille puis retourne te coucher, ordonna Lucius.  
-Oui, père. Bonne nuit.

**oOo**

Le lendemain après-midi, Aleksandre pouffa derrière sa main en se balançant sur ses pieds, trahissant malgré lui une certaine appréhension. De son côté, Gabriel jetait des coups d'œil anxieux autour de lui. Seul Jonathan semblait à l'aise alors qu'il parcourait du regard les différents bocaux en verre posés sur les innombrables étagères suspendues aux murs.

Aleksandre sentit son inquiétude disparaître à mesure que son regard voyageait sur la grande pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son père ne l'avait jamais autorisé à visiter son laboratoire situé au sous-sol. Il ignorait comment mais Jonathan avait réussi à déjouer toutes les protections autour de la porte sans se faire repérer par un adulte.

Le laboratoire était immense. De longues tables métalliques s'alignaient au centre de la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères ou d'armoires bancales. Des chaudrons en or et en étain étaient disséminés partout dans la pièce: au sol, sur les tables, au-dessus des armoires. Une partie des étagères était remplie de fioles de potions et de crèmes. L'autre de bocaux d'ingrédients.

-Jonathan, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, chuchota Gabriel qui se tenait au pied des escaliers, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude. Si le Professeur Snape nous trouve ici, il va être furieux.  
-Nous accuserons Aleks, répliqua Jonathan en leur souriant. Severus ne lui dit jamais rien.  
-Si, il était fâché après moi à cause de l'ours! Rétorqua Aleks, les sourcils froncés. On prend quoi alors?

Jonathan plissa le bout de son nez en s'arrêtant devant plusieurs bocaux. Il appela Gabriel qui s'approcha de lui avec réticence. Depuis son arrivée au Manoir Snape, Gabriel avait l'impression de s'être… dévergondé. Oui, effectivement c'était le bon mot! Lui qui n'appréciait pas tellement les blagues douteuses envers d'autres personnes se retrouvait, avec l'influence de Jonathan, du côté des farceurs. Ah! Gabriel se savait fortement influençable par son entourage, d'autant plus depuis la mort de sa famille, mais il n'arrivait pas à refuser quelque chose à une personne qu'il appréciait.

De son côté, Aleksandre fixait avec horreur une armée d'araignées qui s'agitait dans un large bocal aux parois épaisses. Le couvercle était bouché mais il pouvait voir des petits trous d'airs percer dans le plastique. Les insectes essayaient de s'enfuir de leur prison. Le garçon sentit son estomac se soulever à cette vision et il détourna les yeux alors qu'une image affreuse d'Aragog et de ses innombrables enfants le poursuivant s'imposait à lui.

-Hé, t'es tout pâle! S'exclama Jonathan en se tournant vers son cousin. Ah, ce sont ces araignées. Regarde à côté, il y a des vers de terre!  
-Quelle consolation, siffla ironiquement Gabriel en le fusillant du regard. Ne t'inquiète pas Aleksandre. Elles sont parfaitement isolées.

En écoutant Gabriel rassurer gentiment Aleksandre, Jonathan sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un doux sourire. Il observa le blondinet s'intéresser malgré lui à son environnement. Gabriel ne pouvait pas rester dans un laboratoire de potion sans se laisser consumer par sa curiosité maladive envers les potions.

Avec une certaine hésitation, l'adolescent s'approcha de son cousin et de Gabriel qui observaient avec intérêt plusieurs bocaux de bulbes sauteurs sautillant dans des récipients immobilisés par un sortilège. Jonathan posa avec douceur une main autour de la taille de Gabriel qui resta concentré sur les différents ingrédients s'étalant sous son regard. Néanmoins, Jonathan ressentit un petit tressaillement chez son camarade. Tentant le tout pour le tout, le Serpentard se pencha près de son oreille.

-Tu as une idée alors?  
-Ouais! S'écria Aleksandre, inconscient de la raison des joues brûlantes de Gabriel qui gardait les yeux fixés devant lui. Ron n'aime pas les araignées.  
-Tu as raison, approuva Jonathan en esquissant un pas en arrière, un sourire aux lèvres. Prenons des vers de terre également.

Aleksandre bondit en arrière lorsque son cousin attrapa le pot d'araignées. Non mais il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait toucher des _araignées_ avec ses doigts? Même Jonathan eut un mouvement d'hésitation en regardant la cinquantaine d'arachnides qui luttaient dans leur prison de verre.

Sans étonnement, c'était lui qui, dans son ennui, avait proposé de s'occuper en jouant un tour affreux à Ronald Weasley. Gabriel était resté dubitatif avant de se laisser entraîner mais Aleksandre n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois garçons quittaient discrètement le laboratoire de potions de Severus, les poches de Gabriel et Jonathan remplies d'insectes. Aleksandre avait refusé d'en toucher. En passant discrètement à côté du salon, ils s'aperçurent avec soulagement que tous les adultes étaient réunis autour d'une tasse de thé et qu'ils discutaient bruyamment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?

La voix de Drago résonnant subitement derrière eux, les fit sursauter et le Serpentard afficha un air moqueur. Il avait quitté la cuisine, où il s'était réfugié pour échapper aux adultes, en les entendant passer. D'une démarche lente, l'héritier s'approcha d'eux et plissa les yeux.

-Quelle stupidité Jonathan a encore inventé?  
-Depuis quand es-tu ici? Rétorqua son meilleur ami.  
-Ça fait une dizaine de minutes, répondit Drago. Mon père est avec Severus dans la cuisine. Ils évitent le salon surpeuplé. Que faîtes-vous?

Jonathan adressa un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami et lui dit de les suivre. En soupirant d'un air faussement agacé alors que ses yeux trahissaient son excitation, Drago leur emboîta le pas. Aleksandre lui fit un large sourire en restant à côté de lui.

Les yeux gris de Drago s'illuminèrent étrangement en observant les deux garçons marcher devant lui. Gabriel était vêtu d'une longue toge bleue et d'un foulard blanc. Jonathan était habillé d'une manière très classe mettant en évidence la richesse de ses vêtements et avantageant son corps. Les deux adolescents étaient serrés l'un à côté de l'autre et Drago voyait leurs mains se frôler innocemment au rythme de leurs pas. Immanquablement, les joues pâles de Gabriel s'empourpraient mais il ne s'écartait pas.

-Jonathan et Gabriel ont été aussi proches depuis le début de la journée? Chuchota curieusement le blond en se penchant vers Aleksandre.  
-Ouais, grogna-t-il. Je me sentais un peu seul des fois parce que Jonathan arrête pas de murmurer des trucs à Gabriel! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit de secret mais ça à l'air d'intéresser Gabriel.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là maintenant, _moi_! Répondit-il d'une voix forte.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Drago passa un bras amical autour des épaules frêles d'Aleksandre et attira le garçon plus près de lui. Celui-ci sentit son corps se positionner étrangement contre lui et il rougit lorsque le blond resserra sa prise autour de lui.

Alors que l'héritier Malefoy avait fait exprès de parler fort pour attirer, d'une manière très vil, l'attention de son meilleur ami et de Gabriel afin de les embarrasser, Jonathan se tourna vivement vers eux et ses yeux noirs se plissèrent dangereusement face à leur contact rapproché.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Brailla-t-il. Tu n'as pas besoin de le tenir comme ça! Serre-le dans tes bras pendant que tu y es!  
-Pourquoi tu t'énerves? Demanda Aleksandre avec surprise en restant près de Drago. On discutait!  
-Alors Jonathan, pourquoi tu t'énerves? Siffla perfidement Drago en essayant de cacher son sourire. Aleks et moi avions une très intéressante discussion à propos de…  
-Adrian? Coupa sournoisement Jonathan alors que Gabriel levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par leurs chamailleries incessantes. Il me semble déjà t'avoir dit, Aleksandre, que Drago a un merveilleux petit ami. Tu devrais le rencontrer un jour.

Aleksandre observait son cousin et Drago d'un air confus. D'autant plus lorsque le blond serra nerveusement sa main qui était autour de son épaule. Déjà, il ne comprenait pas la réaction violente de Jonathan. À vrai dire, son cousin agissait parfois étrangement même s'il n'osait pas lui formuler cette impression à haute voix pour ne pas le blesser.

Il avait l'impression que Jonathan imaginait tout et n'importe quoi à propos de sujets divers. Il était toujours persuadé que quelque chose se tramait là où rien ne se passait. En voyant les yeux noirs de son cousin le fusiller du regard, il fit un pas loin de Drago même si le garçon l'obligea d'une main ferme à rester près de lui.

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, répliqua Drago d'une voix glaciale. Je devrais remercier Gabriel pour cela.  
-Pourquoi? Interrogea curieusement Aleksandre. Il ne t'aimait plus? Il est stupide alors!

Ce comportement naïf et innocent avait quelque chose qui apaisait immédiatement les tensions. Il saisissait rarement les réels enjeux d'une conversation et ses sous-entendus.

-Nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble, contourna Drago.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre, rassura gentiment Aleksandre en lui souriant avec tendresse.  
-Et si nous allions finir ce que nous préparions?

La voix douce et embarrassée de Gabriel retentit et les trois garçons hochèrent la tête, la soudaine tension entre eux complètement disparue. Gabriel avait les joues brûlantes face au reproche clair de Drago. Il était celui ayant vendu leur relation à Lucius. Il ignorait ensuite ce qu'il s'était passé mais Jonathan lui avait dit que le blond avait rompu avec son petit-ami.

Discrètement, les quatre compères poussèrent la porte de chambre que Gabriel partageait avec Ronald. Le rouquin était sympathique mais uniquement lorsqu'il était seul. Le soir, ils avaient de nombreuses discussions intéressantes mais il redevenait cette personne revêche et amère en dehors de leur chambre. C'était pour cela que Gabriel était aussi réticent à lui jouer un tour.

-Je l'ai! S'exclama joyeusement Jonathan.

Aleksandre pouffa sautant sur le lit parfaitement fait de Gabriel qui eut une grimace en voyant ses couvertures se froisser. Il observa avec amusement Drago aider son cousin à ouvrir le paquet de Dragées de Bertie-Crochue qui traînait sur la table de chevet de Ronald.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée?  
-Pourquoi serait-elle mauvaise, mon cher Gabriel? Gloussa Jonathan.

Drago tenait le paquet pendant que Jonathan plongeait sa main dans la poche de son pull. Il en retira une poignée de verre de terre et les laissa tomber parmi les friandises. Avec réticence, Gabriel attrapa les araignées volées dans le laboratoire de Severus et les fit rejoindre le paquet de bonbon.

-Il va manger des dragées à l'araignée. C'est un nouveau goût, pouffa Aleksandre.  
-Allons-y avant qu'il arrive! Pressa Jonathan. Et ne commence pas à culpabiliser Gabriel, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de son ami se tordre de remords. Tu vas voir, ça va être hilarant.  
-Je parie que ses cris vont se répercuter dans tout le Manoir, continua Drago en ricanant.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, Aleksandre manqua de foncer dans son père qui l'observa suspicieusement quitter la chambre de Ron et Gabriel. Il rougit légèrement en voyant le regard soupçonneux de son père s'affirmer lorsque Jonathan et Drago quittèrent à leur tour la pièce avec Gabriel.

Le Maître des potions était accompagné de Lucius et les deux hommes semblaient se diriger vers le bureau privé du premier. Tous les deux tenaient un épais dossier scellé dans les mains.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez? Interrogea Lucius en jetant un regard insistant à Drago qui haussa les épaules avec innocence.  
-Gabriel nous montrait quelque chose, mentit Aleksandre.  
-Ne me mens pas, souffla Severus en jetant un regard torve à son fils qui rougit violemment. Avouez plutôt que vous faisiez une blague stupide au compagnon de chambre de Mr Avril, qui d'ailleurs y participe honteusement!

Gabriel bredouilla quelques mots en rougissant puis il se tut en croisant le regard glacial de Lucius Malefoy. Cet homme était imposant et impressionnant. D'un simple regard, il était capable de réduire au silence n'importe qui. Lucius pouvait paraître glacial, insensible et méprisant. Non, en fait il _était _glacial, insensible et méprisant. Toutefois, Gabriel pouvait assurer qu'il ne l'était pas envers tout le monde.

Sans aucune explication particulière, le jeune Serdaigle savait qu'il possédait un don d'empathie assez élevé. Il avait la capacité de voir ce que tous ignoraient. Il avait pu voir à travers le masque froid des Malefoy qu'ils étaient fortement liés, soudés entre eux mais aussi avec la famille Snape. Il s'était également aperçu que les Weasley et l'ensemble des autres adultes de l'Ordre du Phénix tentaient de s'intégrer dans ce lien soudé entre les deux familles mais ils y peinaient tous.

D'autre part, Gabriel ne pouvait s'empêcher de juger qu'il avait une place plutôt privilégiée par rapport aux autres. Aucun des adolescents n'avaient développés un réel lien avec Severus ou Elena Snape ou encore les époux Malefoy. Sauf lui. Le professeur Snape lui donnait quelques cours particuliers en potions pour lui permettre d'aborder un niveau plus élevé. Miss Snape l'appréciait beaucoup grâce à son amitié avec Jonathan. Les Malefoy agissaient étrangement avec lui mais Gabriel se sentait plus proche d'eux que les autres adolescents.

-Que faîtes-vous? Interrogea curieusement Jonathan, ses yeux louchant sur l'épaisse pile de parchemins.  
-Rien qui ne te concerne, rétorqua Severus en reprenant son chemin. Allez donc ennuyer d'autres Gryffondors.

Aleksandre pouffa derrière sa main à cette idée et emboîta le pas à son cousin qui suivit les deux hommes dans le simple but de les embêter. Jonathan avait cette manie affreusement agaçante d'embêter son entourage sans jamais dépasser la limite, s'arrêtant au moment où la personne face à lui allait exploser. Sa fuite empêchait sa victime de se mettre à hurler de rage et d'essayer de l'étrangler.

-Alors, vous faîtes quoi? Vous faîtes quoi? Répéta-t-il inlassablement en sautillant entre son oncle et son parrain. On peut participer à votre jeu? On s'ennuie. Il n'y a personne à embêter. Je me battrai bien avec la belette mais maman va hurler. Alors, vous faîtes quoi?  
-Silence! Grogna Lucius.

Drago et Gabriel fermèrent la marche en secouant la tête d'un même air affligé, en entendant les sottises débitées par Jonathan alors qu'Aleksandre rigolait stupidement à côté. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard morne, accablés par tant de stupidité.

Severus roula des yeux avant de pousser la porte de son bureau. Aleksandre lui fonça dans le dos alors qu'il se figea brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?

La voix rugissante de Severus fit sursauter Aleksandre de surprise. Il fit un bond en arrière, écrasant involontairement le pied de Lucius qui grogna sourdement. L'adolescent se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait par dessus l'épaule de son père mais celui-ci avança à grandes enjambées dans son bureau.

Ce qu'Aleksandre découvrit alors le rendit bouche-bée. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient tous les trois assis en tailleur sur la moquette coûteuse de la pièce. Visiblement, ils fouillaient dans les affaires personnelles de son père. Un paquet de parchemins était éparpillé sur le sol autour d'eux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!  
-Suis-je en train de rêver votre présence dans mon bureau. Tout comme votre malsaine curiosité en lisant un dossier confidentiel, Miss Granger? Siffla Severus. Levez-vous!

La fureur de Severus était palpable dans la pièce ainsi que la crainte des trois adolescents. Le Maître des Potions attrapa un des parchemins qui traînait au sol et sentit qu'il blêmissait alors qu'il le parcourait rapidement des yeux, le connaissant déjà dans son ensemble pour l'avoir lu à plusieurs reprises.

_**HÔPITAL TARKOVSKI.  
Dossier n°25-S.**_

_Patient__: _Aleksandre Severus Snape.

_Date et lieu de naissance__: 20 mars 1980 à Moscou._

_Père__: _Severus Tobias Snape_. Maître de Potions reconnu, enseignant à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Mère__: Décédée au cours de l'année 1981. _

_Psychiatre__: Docteur _Ivan Petrovitch.

_Problème__: déficit mental grave mais évolutif._

_Causes présumées__: Traumatisme psychologique lié aux mauvais traitements de sa famille maternelle et aux viols répétitifs de son oncle._

_Comportement spécifique du patient__: troubles affectifs avec la crainte de décevoir, de ne pas être aimé, ce qui induit une certaine soumission vis à vis de son entourage. Trouble hystérique qui est un moyen de défense et de protection. Trouble paranoïaque à certaines périodes. _

_Examen médical__: indicatif effectué le 01 août 1995 par la Médicomage _Camillia Scaves _rattachée à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. Constatations de viols répétitifs. Les attouchements sexuels ont commencé aux alentours de la cinquième année (1985) de _A. Snape _de manière quotidienne, ou presque, avant de connaître un arrêt pendant plusieurs mois à partir de l'année 1991 malgré les récidives durant huit semaines, chaque année. Le dernier viol subit, fut durant la nuit du 31 juillet 1995 au 1 août 1995. Les mauvais traitements physiques semblent avoir commencé très tôt (trois ans?) qui ont eu comme conséquence une malnutrition et un retard de croissance. _

Les mains de Severus tremblaient violemment. Il leva ses yeux noirs menaçant vers les trois Gryffondors. À présent, il comprenait mieux l'air épouvanté de ses étudiants. Il entendit plusieurs mouvements derrière lui mais il se contenta de fixer les adolescents face à lui.

Ceux-ci s'étaient levés d'un bond suite à son ordre. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient remplis de larmes et elle observait avec insistance Aleksandre.

-Ces documents vous ont-ils intéressés? Siffla t-il avec colère. Est-ce que vous avez découvert tout ce que vous souhaitiez?

Alors que les adolescents se mettaient à bégayer craintivement, Aleksandre essayait de lire par-dessus l'épaule de son père le document que celui-ci tenait entre ses mains en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Cependant, l'homme était bien trop grand par rapport à lui et il n'arrivait qu'à se cogner contre son dos. Il poussa un grognement agacé mais Severus ne bougea pas.

La curiosité poussa Gabriel, Drago et Jonathan à s'approcher des papiers éparpillés sur le sol que Lucius avait commencé à rassembler rapidement. Les Gryffondors n'avaient pas fait le travail à moitié: le sol était recouvert de documents, de feuilles, de parchemins couvertes d'écritures. Les trois amis s'agenouillèrent sur le tapis persan en feintant de ramasser les documents sans y prêter attention mais Lucius voyait parfaitement qu'ils lisaient également les feuilles avec avidité.

-Gabriel, allez chercher Mrs Weasley! Commanda Lucius en voyant le blondinet lever soudainement la tête vers Aleksandre. Immédiatement.  
-C'est quoi comme papiers? Demanda curieusement Aleksandre en s'approchant de son cousin sans se douter un instant que c'était sa vie à l'hôpital qui était étalée à la vue de tout le monde.

Aleksandre qui s'apprêtait à aider Lucius, Drago et Jonathan à rassembler les parchemins se figea et il se laissa tomber au sol près de son parrain. Avec des doigts tremblants, il attrapa une feuille blanche où était peint un dessin banal. Le garçon passa sa main droite dessus. Il reconnaîtrait ce dessin entre milles. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le noir et le rouge. C'était une peinture qu'il avait fait quelque temps après son arrivée à l'Hôpital Tarkovski lorsque ses cauchemars étaient réapparus.

L'adolescent entendit à peine son père se mettre à hurler contre les trois Gryffondors alors que Mrs Weasley et Gabriel réapparaissaient. Il entendit le son d'une gifle puis les cris de Molly et de Ginny. Hermione glapit en hurlant à Severus qu'il n'avait pas le droit de frapper Ronald, peu importait les circonstances.

-Avez-vous le droit de violer mon intimité, Miss Granger?

Les oreilles de Aleksandre se mirent à siffler si bruyamment qu'il n'entendit pas la réponse de la jeune fille. Ses yeux noirs et émeraude étaient brouillés de larmes alors qu'il laissait retomber son dessin au sol. Il attrapa plusieurs parchemins et les parcourut rapidement du regard. Immédiatement, il reconnut l'écriture soignée et penchée d'Ivan.

_10 décembre 1995__: Évoquer les sévices sexuels de son oncle est toujours une difficulté pour Aleksandre. Par crainte, il n'accepte pas d'en parler. Semble honteux. Pense-t-il que c'est de sa faute puisqu'il n'a pas su se défendre? _

_23 janvier 1996:__ Aleksandre refuse toujours d'accepter la relation qui unit son père et Remus Lupin. Jalousie. Peur. _

_30 janvier 1996:__ De nouveaux liens semblent se créer entre Aleksandre et d'autres enfants non retardés. Un signe positif pour son évolution. À l'opposé, il y a un éloignement entre Aleksandre et ses amis Jeremy et Illiana. _

_1 février 1996: __Aleksandre commence à comprendre que ses actes ne peuvent pas rester impunis même s'il ne sait comment réagir face à cela. Ses excuses sont souvent vides de sens. Il y a une prise de confiance en lui. Il faut à présent le pousser à s'exprimer devant un public inconnu. Mr Lupin n'est toujours pas accepté. _

_15 février 1996__: Le voyage s'est bien passé. Problème de discipline récurrente. Il a besoin de tester les limites pour voir jusqu'où il peut s'aventurer par rapport à son ancienne vie. Aleksandre perturbé par l'attaque de Poudlard. Capacité magique et intellectuelle en constante progression lorsqu'il est loin de sa famille. _

_29 février 1996__: 1__ere __thérapie familiale avec Severus Snape. Échec. Réticence des deux côtés. Refus envers Mr Lupin qui perdure. Il faut peut-être envisager une séance avec l'homme, sans la présence de Severus. _

Et des notes comme celles-ci continuaient jusqu'à la date de vendredi dernier. Elles remplissaient des parchemins entiers. Ivan écrivait souvent par des bouts de phrases. Quelques fois, il n'y avait qu'un mot. Et son père avait lu tout cela. Il connaissait exactement l'ensemble de ses sentiments, de ce qui se déroulait durant les séances quotidiennes avec son psychiatre

Agenouillé sur le tapis, Aleksandre eut l'impression que son cœur gonflait dans sa poitrine, qu'il gonflait tellement qu'il allait exploser. Cette impression s'accentua lorsqu'il prit conscience que non seulement son père avait connaissance de tout cela mais que Ronald, Hermione et Ginny avaient également lu ces documents. Tout le monde savait. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait vécu. Qu'il avait été battu. Et violé.

Alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il reposa les parchemins au sol avec un calme étonnant et leva la tête. Immédiatement, il croisa le regard gris de Drago qui l'observait d'un air épouvanté, puis celui de Jonathan. Tous deux tenaient des parchemins entre les mains.

Lucius n'était plus à côté de lui. Il était près de Severus dont le visage était blême de rage. Molly avait ses mains appuyées contre ses hanches et ses yeux marron fusillaient du regard l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Les Gryffondors se tenaient derrière celle-ci mais ils avaient tous l'air horrifié. Gabriel était au milieu d'eux, semblant un peu perdu.

-Aleksandre, croassa Jonathan.

Cependant, celui-ci se contenta de baisser honteusement les yeux au sol puis il se releva. Une boule obstruait sa gorge et il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se sentait engourdi. Et furieux. Pourquoi son père avait-il de tels documents entre les mains? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dissimulé ces dossiers honteux?

Lorsqu'il passa entre les deux groupes qui s'affrontaient, un soudain silence tomba dans le bureau. Il se pressa alors de quitter la pièce. Une fois hors du bureau, il se mit à courir, ses yeux embués de larmes. Il évita de justesse Remus et Sirius qui accouraient avec inquiétude vers la source du bruit.

-Aleksandre? Que se passe t-il? Interrogea Sirius qui n'obtint aucune réponse.

Le garçon se réfugia dans la première salle de bain qu'il rencontra. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et se laissa glisser contre le panneau de bois. Aussitôt qu'il toucha le sol, les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et il enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

Jamais, plus jamais, il ne pourrait regarder un seul des habitants du Manoir. Il était certain que ses anciens amis allaient raconter à tout le monde ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Tout du moins, ils le diraient aux jumeaux Weasley puis à Molly qui le répéterait à son mari qui le dirait à une autre personne et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la totalité de l'Ordre du Phénix connaisse son passé honteux.

Tout le monde allait le regarder avec pitié. Hermione essaierait de le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle comprenait alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait vécu. Ginny se contenterait d'approuver les propos de son amie tandis que Ron l'éviterait comme s'il transportait une maladie contagieuse. Ça avait toujours été ainsi avec ses amis.

L'esprit embrumé par le chagrin, Aleksandre se remit sur ses jambes et activa le robinet d'eau chaude pour remplir la baignoire. Avec des gestes lents, il se déshabilla et resta debout devant la vasque en attendant qu'elle se remplisse. Son corps frissonnait de froid mais de la fumée s'échappant de l'eau chaude le réchauffait partiellement.

-Aleksandre? Tu es là?

C'était la voix soucieuse de Jonathan. Son cousin frappa plusieurs fois contre la porte. Aleksandre était certain que derrière celle-ci se trouvait également Drago et Gabriel. Son cousin croyait-il vraiment qu'il allait se ridiculiser à ouvrir alors que ses deux amis étaient présents? Il ne s'imaginait déjà pas faire face à son père ou à son cousin alors ce n'était même pas la peine d'imaginer d'être face à eux.

-Aleksandre, tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir?

Jonathan continua à parler mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il ignorait pourquoi il s'était réfugié dans une salle de bain. Peut-être parce que c'était la seule pièce qui se fermait à clé. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il prenait un bain à cette heure-ci. L'eau avait toujours été un élément étrange pour lui. L'eau représentait un signe de liberté lorsqu'il songeait aux rares douches qu'il prenait chez les Dursley. C'était un véritable instant de libération. De l'autre côté, il la craignait.

Une fois que l'eau fut à la moitié de la baignoire, il l'arrêta. Puis il posa un premier pied dedans et glapit doucement à cause de la chaleur semblant dévorer sa peau. Toutefois, il se glissa précipitamment dans l'eau très chaude et s'obligea à rester immobile dedans. Il remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête entre ses deux genoux.

Ses larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues rougies. Il était incapable de s'imaginer sortant de cette pièce pour faire face à tous les habitants de ce Manoir. Même si Jonathan et Drago connaissaient vaguement son passé, ils ignoraient ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Par contre, Gabriel ne connaissait rien du tout de cette période.

-S'il te plait, Aleksandre, demanda Drago en actionnant inutilement la poignée.

C'était la première fois. Oui, c'était véritablement la première fois qu'Aleksandre ressentait une honte aussi intense. Il s'était laissé violer et battre par des Moldus. Ce n'était même pas des sorciers qui pouvaient le maîtriser d'un sortilège. Il s'était laissé submerger par la résignation, tel un lâche. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà ressenti tant de honte dans le passée.

Heureusement que tous ignoraient sa réelle identité. Déjà qu'il ne soit pas capable de se défendre de sa famille Moldue était honteux mais c'était multiplié par dix, vingt, voire cent fois quand on songeait qu'il était le Survivant. Il affrontait Voldemort plusieurs années à la suite mais se laissait violer sauvagement durant les mois de vacances? C'était stupide. Inimaginable.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu? Aleksandre se posait inlassablement cette question, son corps rougissant toujours dans l'eau chaude. C'était la première fois qu'il s'interrogeait sur cela. Auparavant, c'était une évidence: Oncle Vernon était simplement trop fort pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Mais par Merlin, il est un sorcier ! Il songea qu'il aurait pu facilement utiliser un sortilège pour l'éloigner, peu importe la loi interdisant aux sorciers mineurs de se servir de leur baguette magique durant les vacances scolaires.

D'un côté, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'affronter à la fois son Oncle et l'ensemble de la communauté magique. Une telle histoire à propos du Survivant aurait inévitablement été relayée dans tous les journaux sorciers.

Aleksandre resta longuement recroquevillé dans son bain. L'eau refroidissait doucement, apaisant sa peau brûlée. Il essayait de retenir ses larmes, d'étouffer ses sanglots jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent mais sa peine semblait incapable de se calmer. Il continuait à pleurer encore et encore, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, terrassé par la honte, la colère et le désespoir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de sentiments et il avait peur. Il préférait lorsque son esprit était vide, qu'il ne pensait à rien.

Aleksandre ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi prostré dans la baignoire mais des coups secs contre la porte le firent sursauter. L'eau était froide et il se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas assoupi, bien qu'il soit toujours la même position.

-Aleksandre, ouvre-moi! Ordonna la voix de son père. Je déverrouille la serrure dans dix secondes.

L'adolescent fut incapable de contenir la rage qui explosa en lui. Il ferma les yeux si forts qu'une douleur aiguë résonna dans son cerveau. Ses lèvres étaient pincées de rage et il leva un regard noir et menaçant lorsque la silhouette inquiète de son père apparut.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à trouver Aleksandre ainsi. Cela faisait une heure que le gamin s'était réfugié dans cette salle de bain. Une fois sa conversation houleuse avec les Weasley terminée, il était immédiatement parti à sa recherche. Son neveu l'avait informé de sa présence dans cette pièce tout en ajoutant à mi-voix qu'il refusait d'ouvrir la porte.

-Que fais-tu dans cette baignoire? Interrogea t-il stupidement: il pensait le trouver simplement assis au sol ou sur un tabouret mais certainement pas en train de se laver.  
-Je peux pas être tout seul? Ragea Aleksandre en serrant les poings contre ses jambes. Sors! J'ai le droit de me laver en étant seul!!  
-Aleksandre, tu es bouleversé et je le comprends tout à fait. Je suis vraiment désolé qu'ils aient trouvés ces documents mais…  
-SORS! SORS!

Le maître des potions referma la bouche, restant immobile au milieu de la pièce, et observa avec inquiétude son fils qui s'agitait dans la large baignoire. Ses joues et son nez étaient d'un rouge écarlate à cause des larmes qui jaillissaient toujours de ses jolis yeux. Il frissonnait mais Severus était incapable de déterminer si c'était à cause du froid ou de la colère.

-Je n'étais parti que quelques minutes pour accueillir Lucius mais je me suis éterniser et ils en ont profité pour fouiller mon bureau, ajouta Severus en faisant un pas en avant.  
-Laisse-moi tranquille, souffla Aleksandre avec colère. Je veux me laver tranquillement.

Dans l'eau froide, Aleksandre ne savait pas pourquoi il insistait autant pour que son père disparaisse. Auparavant, il se serait réfugié entre ses bras rassurants et protecteurs. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'une envie: le voir partir de cette pièce. Il s'était permis d'entrer sans son autorisation et inexplicablement, ça le mettait hors de lui.

-Je… d'accord, capitula Severus. Simplement, ne reste pas trop longtemps dans l'eau. Elena a préparé un goûter.  
-J'en veux pas!

_*Merci à Mounette, ma bêta, à vous pour toutes vos reviews. Nous allons bientôt atteindre les 2500 reviews, je compte sur vous =)_  
_Ce n'est pas la révélation des triches d'Aleks qui lui pose problème mais l'étalage de ses problèmes. Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre, la manière dont chacun réagit? Mais également le passage sur Drago?_  
_A mercredi prochain, Patmol25._


	74. LXXIV: Tricherie révelée

**Chapitre: Tricherie révelée. **

En ce lundi après-midi, Aleksandre n'avait attendu qu'une seule chose: retrouver le bureau de Ivan. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal et de botanique s'étaient passés dans une lenteur effarante. Il avait l'étrange impression que son cerveau était embrumé par de la fumée et qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

Le reste de son difficile week-end s'était déroulé dans une ambiance électrique. Il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre et à la surprise de beaucoup de monde, il accepta uniquement la présence d'Elena auprès de lui. Même Jonathan, Gabriel et Drago n'avaient pas été autorisés à le voir. Ne parlons même pas de Severus qui après être entré dans sa chambre sans son autorisation s'était vu refouler sèchement. Sa tante lui avait alors apporté à manger en veillant à ce qu'il se nourrisse malgré son manque d'appétit.

Severus l'avait tout de même déposé à l'Hôpital Tarkovski dans la matinée en recevant un baiser avec réticence. Aleksandre était simplement furieux contre lui d'avoir laissé d'une manière aussi stupide son bureau sans surveillance alors qu'il contenait autant de documents importants et privés. En plus de cela, son sentiment de honte ne s'était pas dissipé puisqu'il savait que l'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phénix connaissait son passé. Il ignorait ce que les Gryffondors avaient lu exactement mais ce n'était certainement pas à son avantage.

Durant le temps qu'il passa enfermé dans sa chambre, il avait concocté un discours parfait qu'il servirait à Ivan. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de trouver ses mots une fois devant son psychiatre. C'était ainsi chaque fois qu'il devait évoquer un événement qu'Ivan ignorait. Dans ce cas là, l'homme ne pouvait pas l'interroger directement sur ce fait puisqu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait eu lieu! Ça avait été long et fastidieux mais il avait trouvé les premières phrases qui lanceraient inévitablement le reste de la conversation.

-Entre!

La voix d'Ivan le réchauffa et il souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il s'était retenu toute la matinée pour ne pas accourir dans ce bureau et lui raconter le week-end catastrophique qu'il avait passé. Son indolence s'était seulement brisée par cette impatience à pouvoir se décharger auprès d'Ivan.

Toutefois, en pénétrant dans la pièce, Aleksandre sentit sa maigre joie s'éteindre et son visage déjà morne se décomposer. Le Professeur Keynes était assis à côté d'Ivan. Visiblement, ils l'attendaient. Tous deux avaient une tasse de thé fumante posée devant eux et ils l'observaient calmement. Pourtant, il sentit une certaine tension émaner des deux hommes.

-Bonjour Aleksandre, salua Ivan en l'invitant à avancer. Assieds-toi. Je pense que nous devons discuter sérieusement.

Aleksandre s'aperçut que sa première pensée fut qu'il ne pourrait pas tout raconter à Ivan comme il le désirait si ardemment depuis la veille et cette pensée le mortifia. Et son discours si soigneusement préparé? Seulement au bout de quelques secondes où il resta paralysé devant la porte, il s'interrogea sur le ton si sérieux de son psychiatre et la présence incongrue de son professeur.

Gémissant intérieurement pour le mal de tête qui se profilait, il bougea mécaniquement les jambes pour s'asseoir à son siège habituel. Il remarqua que trois petites piles de parchemins étaient posées devant lui mais il n'y prêta guère attention, son apathie revenue.

-Je suppose que tu as une petite idée de ma présence dans ce bureau? Interrogea le Professeur Keynes après s'être raclé la gorge.

En songeant qu'il aurait dû se défendre pour la faute qui semblait lui être reprochée par les deux adultes, Aleksandre se contenta de soupirer doucement en haussant les épaules. Il avait l'impression qu'une avalanche d'ennuis allait lui tomber dessus et il ne se sentait pas en forme pour les subir. Les larmes lui piquaient déjà inexplicablement les yeux.

-Je suis certain que tu le sais, ajouta Ivan en attrapant une première pile composée de douze parchemins. Jette un coup d'œil là-dessus et dis-nous ce que tu en penses.

À contrecœur en pensant que dès qu'il toucherait ces parchemins les ennuis l'envahiraient, Aleksandre attrapa la pile et il reconnut immédiatement son écriture malhabile et peu soignée. C'était un devoir de métamorphose corrigé par le professeur Keynes. Un optimal était inscrit à l'encre rouge juste à côté de son prénom. Le second parchemin était recouvert de son écriture aussi maladroite mais la note était à l'opposée: c'était un Troll souligné plusieurs fois.

La raison de la présence de son professeur principal le frappa alors de plein fouet et il déglutit silencieusement alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Son visage blêmit alors qu'il fixait avec crainte les parchemins entre ses mains. C'était évident. C'était évident! Ils savaient. Tous savaient qu'il avait triché avec l'aide de Drago, de Gabriel et de son cousin.

-Alors? Pressa le professeur Keynes en voyant le visage de son élève se décomposer. Je pense que tu as compris, n'est ce pas?  
-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Se défendit immédiatement Aleksandre.

Il reposa les parchemins sur le bureau en les éloignant vivement de lui comme si ce geste pouvait effacer son méfait. Il ouvrit la bouche courageusement pour se lancer dans une explication qu'il espérait convaincante mais ses yeux croisèrent deux regards identiques remplis de déception. Alors il oublia l'excuse pitoyable qu'il venait d'inventer et s'affaissa.

-Tu n'as pas triché dans une seule matière mais toutes, continua son professeur principal. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire cela. Ivan et moi aimerions que tu nous l'expliques.  
-Je n'ai pas triché, geignit-il en se mordant violemment la lèvre.

Ivan restait silencieux pour le moment. D'une part, il voulait entendre l'explication de son patient, savoir comment il allait essayer de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

D'autre part, il souhaitait le voir s'exprimer face à une autre personne qu'il côtoyait sans partager des liens très forts. Allait-il porter un peu plus d'intérêt aux reproches et aux remarques d'une personne comme le professeur Keynes qu'il voyait rarement en dehors des cours? Ou alors se comporterait-il exactement de la même manière qu'avec Severus et lui, c'est à dire en s'excusant sans réellement le penser?

-Je n'ai pas triché, répéta l'enfant d'un ton suppliant.  
-Comment appelles-tu cela alors? Une aide extérieure? Ça pourrait être le cas. Je n'ai jamais interdit à un élève de demander de l'aide à son entourage pour les devoirs à la maison mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre fasse les devoirs. Tes notes médiocres dans les contrôles effectués en cours montrent que tu n'as rien retenu de ce que tu as étudié en cours. Tu t'es contenté de recopier d'une manière mécanique ce qu'une autre personne écrivait.

Les lèvres pincées, Aleksandre observait le bout de ses souliers noirs qu'il frottait contre le tapis. Ses épaules étaient affaissées par la honte. Non seulement, il avait déçu ses professeurs et c'était une chose qui était en train de le geler de l'intérieur alors qu'il prenait conscience de la portée de ses actes. Il se sentait horrible d'avoir déçu et mis en colère tant de monde.

Mais en plus de cela, il s'était fait attraper bêtement en train de tricher. Pourtant, Jonathan et Drago l'avaient mis plusieurs fois en garde: _« Ne te fais pas prendre par qui que ce soit, Aleksandre! On aurait tous des problèmes! »_ Il avait assuré avec un soupçon de contrariété qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide et qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en lui.

Son père allait-il être mis au courant de cela? Il se mordilla la lèvre sans se soucier de la douleur que cela lui occasionna. Son père allait forcément être en colère. Ou déçu. C'était au choix. À vrai dire, il avait gagné beaucoup de temps libre depuis que Drago, Gabriel et Jonathan lui faisaient la majorité de ses devoirs. Ses notes avaient explosé ainsi que les compliments de ses professeurs. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était même plutôt heureux du tournant de sa scolarité mais il avait le pressentiment que les autres ne le verraient pas du même œil.

-Les autres professeurs, Ivan et moi-même pensons que trois personnes, sûrement des adolescents, t'ont procuré ses devoirs, ajouta le professeur Keynes en constatant le silence de son étudiant. Il y a trois styles d'écriture très différents. Nous voulons les noms de ces personnes.

Le ton du professeur Keynes ne laissait place à aucune protestation mais Aleksandre se tortilla sur son siège, nerveusement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas vendre ainsi les trois adolescents? Ce serait une trahison! Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, prenant une grande inspiration. Que devait-il faire?

D'un côté, il ne voulait pas plus décevoir et mettre en colère les adultes présents dans ce bureau. De l'autre, trahir son cousin, Gabriel et Drago lui semblait une option terrible. Il se pouvait que ceux-ci refusent de lui adresser la parole ou soient furieux après lui. Oh par merlin, il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, d'éclater en sanglot en leur demandant de le laisser tranquille.

-Il est temps que tu assumes tes actes, Aleksandre, prévint Ivan d'une voix ferme. J'ai déjà une idée des auteurs de ces devoirs mais je veux que tu me le dises toi-même. Nous ne quitterons pas ce bureau tant que je n'aurais pas des réponses.  
-C'est… c'est Jonathan, avoua Aleksandre d'une voix piteuse en sentant les larmes jaillir hors de ses yeux. Mais il ne voulait pas. C'est pas sa faute.  
-Qui d'autre? Demanda implacablement le professeur Keynes. Je suis certain que ce Jonathan n'est pas le seul à t'avoir aidé.  
-… Je peux pas le dire, geignit Aleksandre, sanglotant. Mais… c'est… c'est Gabriel et Drago.

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut dit, Aleksandre laissa de lourds sanglots bruyants quitter sa gorge et il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas s'il était plus effrayé par les conséquences que sa tricherie allait avoir ou par le fait qu'il avait honteusement trahi ses amis et son cousin. Plus personne ne voudrait devenir son ami en sachant ce qu'il avait fait.

-Ce n'est donc pas une surprise. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer la conséquence de tes actes, ajouta Ivan. Ton passage à la classe supérieure pour la rentrée au mois de septembre ne faisait jusque là aucun doute pour les autres professeurs. Toutefois, comme nous venons d'apprendre que tes travaux des derniers mois sont faux, nous allons revoir cette décision.

Ivan laissa volontairement planer un silence pour observer la réaction de son patient. Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux s'élargissant démesurément. Les cours étaient programmés pour que les élèves qui stagnaient à un niveau mental n'étudient pas les mêmes notions chaque année. C'est pourquoi les contenus des cours différaient chaque année sans pour autant augmenter ou baisser en difficulté.

Rares étaient les élèves qui passaient à une classe supérieure. C'étaient souvent les enfants comme Aleksandre qui vivait une évolution mentale progressive. Ils étaient capables de reprendre petit à petit un cursus scolaire basique sans que le programme officiel ne soit aménagé. Les professeurs et l'équipe médicale choisissaient soigneusement les enfants qui passaient une classe. Beaucoup d'entre eux se mettaient trop de pression inutile et échouaient à cause de cela. Ils devaient désigner les plus aptes à s'adapter.

Aleksandre dévisageait ouvertement les deux adultes devant lui avec effarement. Non seulement il était surpris à l'idée que les professeurs pensaient qu'il avait les capacités pour passer à un niveau scolaire supérieur mais il était horrifié à l'idée qu'il avait laissé échapper cette chance. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas perdre une année entière pour quelques mois de triche?

-Tu comprends que maintenant, nous ignorons quel est ton véritable niveau scolaire, expliqua Keynes. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de t'autoriser à aller dans une autre classe sans être sûrs que tu sois capable de suivre le niveau.  
-Mais je peux! Se défendit Aleksandre en essuyant ses larmes rageusement du dos de la main. Je peux! Je peux le faire!  
-Il faudra le prouver! À présent, évoquons ta punition.

Aleksandre eut un frisson désagréable alors que le dernier mot le faisait penser à la voix rauque et furieuse de l'Oncle Vernon. Toutefois, Ivan ne l'avait jamais puni. Oh, il avait passé quelques minutes au coin puis avait dû présenter ses excuses à plusieurs reprises envers diverses personnes mais Aleksandre n'avait jamais été clairement puni.

Ni par son père, d'ailleurs. Celui-ci l'avait congédié dans sa chambre pour une courte période mais par rapport aux punitions des Dursley, ça ne l'avait pas touché. Ça avait presque été un réconfort de pouvoir se réfugier dans sa chambre sans craindre de coups de ceintures ou pire. Sur l'instant, Aleksandre se rappelait avoir pleuré mais en y réfléchissant mieux, il n'avait pas été effrayé par une telle punition.

Peut-être que finalement, il méritait tout ce que les Dursley lui avaient fait subir. Les corvées. La faim. Les coups. Les mains baladeuses de l'Oncle Vernon et tout ce qu'il avait laissé balader sur son corps d'ailleurs. Après tout, il n'était pas un modèle de sainteté depuis qu'il vivait au Manoir Snape. Chez les Dursley, il avait fait tellement peu de bêtises sans être puni qu'inconsciemment, il voulait peut-être rattraper cette époque perdue où tous les enfants enchaînaient les bêtises.

-Tout d'abord, il est évident que tu vas présenter tes excuses orales à tous tes professeurs en leur expliquant pourquoi tu as trichés, commença Ivan. Ensuite, tu vas recommencer tous ces essais que t'ont faits tes amis et ton cousin, tous les après-midi à la fin de notre séance au lieu d'aller jouer. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Tu ne pourras utiliser que les leçons correspondantes aux sujets des devoirs. Ni livre, ni aide extérieure.

En jetant un coup d'œil à la pile de parchemins devant ses yeux, Aleksandre grimaça intérieurement sans pourtant formuler à voix haute son idée. Ses larmes qu'il avait chassées recommencèrent à couler doucement sur ses joues rouges. Il allait passer des semaines entières à récrire tous ces devoirs! Ce qui signifiait des semaines entières loin de ses amis.

-Tu te doutes également que ton père va être mis au courant dans les plus brefs délais. Je lui ai envoyé un parchemin par cheminette pour prendre rendez-vous avec lui vendredi après-midi puisqu'il sera absent à notre séance de mercredi.  
-Il faut pas prévenir papa, chuchota avec horreur Aleksandre. Je promets que je recommencerai plus jamais mais faut pas lui dire. Il va être en colère!  
-Pour ma part, je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir, rétorqua Ivan d'un ton définitif. Ce que toi tu as fait avec insouciance ces derniers temps, surtout lorsque tes professeurs te demandaient clairement si quelqu'un t'apportait de l'aide. Ta peine aurait été allégée si tu avais toi-même avoué qui étaient les auteurs réels de tes devoirs.

Et comment Ivan voulait qu'il avoue de lui-même sa faute? Il n'était pas assez stupide pour aller réclamer à ses professeurs une punition! Les propos de son psychiatre étaient incompréhensibles, stupides même! Par Merlin, il n'allait décemment pas aller avouer à son père que Jonathan, Drago et Gabriel étaient en compétition en faisant tous ses devoirs afin qu'il puisse gagner du temps libre pour s'amuser. Un instant, il songea à faire part de ses pensées à son psychiatre mais il se douta que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment adéquat pour lui dire qu'il le trouvait stupide.

Aleksandre sentait son cœur vibrer dans sa poitrine et il sortit de la poche de son pantalon, un mouchoir usagé. En se tamponnant le visage pour faire disparaître les larmes de crocodile qui roulaient sur ses joues, le garçon écouta silencieusement le sermon servi par les deux adultes face à lui.

Tout était tellement confus dans son esprit. Il se sentait à la fois effrayé par la réaction de son père et furieux après lui pour avoir fait les mauvais choix et s'être fait attraper. Il était également en colère contre Ivan et le professeur Keynes qui prenaient cette histoire trop à cœur, faisant une montagne d'un rien. Sa colère était atténuée par la honte d'avoir déçu autant de personnes qui pensaient sincèrement qu'il avait des capacités scolaires qu'il n'utilisait pas. Il y avait même un certain détachement face à cette situation parce que son esprit était toujours tourné vers le week-end horrible qu'il avait passé.

Rien n'était jamais simple et il avait envie de hurler sa rage et sa tristesse, certain que ça l'apaiserait. Il en avait assez de toujours garder tout au fond de lui car il ne savait pas s'exprimer. Il le pouvait et c'était un fait qu'il méconnaissait encore et ne savait pas utiliser mais il n'y arrivait pas clairement. Ses propos étaient confus, tout comme ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

**oOo**

C'était peut-être cela être grand. Ne pouvoir s'appuyer que sur soi-même.

Aleksandre était allongé dans l'herbe humide du parc de l'hôpital. Ses bras repliés derrière sa tête, il observait silencieusement le ciel bleu grisâtre. Une odeur fraîche et printanière émanait des cyprès et des bouleaux. La pluie avait cessé de s'abattre sur l'Angleterre durant la nuit, remplacée par un timide soleil mais le terrain était encore humide.

Il avait passé sa semaine à pleurer, à geindre comme un bébé. Ça le mettait hors de lui, cette incapacité à contrôler ses émotions. Ivan avait essayé de lui en parler durant leur séance de la veille mais il était resté muet, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Pleurer ne servait à rien. Les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses joues n'effaçaient pas la peine qu'il ressentait. Si seulement elles pouvaient laver la honte!

Il était midi quarante. Les autres élèves étaient encore au réfectoire. Lui s'était échappé de la pièce bondée et bruyante dès qu'il avait terminé son repas. Même ses amis avaient paru déçus en apprenant qu'il avait triché durant autant de temps alors qu'il se vantait de ses bonnes notes. Ça avait été horrible de croiser le regard surpris et hébété de Mike lorsqu'il le lui avait avoué à mi-voix. Seul Liam et Neil n'avaient rien dit. Aleksandre les suspectait d'avoir été un jour confronté à une telle situation.

La peur du rendez-vous qu'Ivan allait avoir le lendemain avec son père lui tenaillait le ventre mais Aleksandre ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les évènements du week-end. Il voulait en parler. Ardemment. Il voulait chasser sa honte. Raconter ses peurs. Et sa colère. Mais à présent, il n'en avait plus le courage. Les séances avec son psychiatre étaient silencieuses depuis celle du lundi. Ivan tentait de le faire parler mais il restait muet.

-Aleksandre? Pourquoi tu restes plus avec nous?

Mike venait d'apparaître, brisant le silence reposant du parc. Aleksandre sursauta en ouvrant les yeux. Son petit ami était au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux blonds désordonnés partaient dans tous les sens alors que ses yeux bleus le fixaient avec inquiétude mais également avec un soupçon de reproche.

Voyant que son ami restait silencieux, Mike s'installa à côté de lui, prenant la même position. Allongé également dans l'herbe fraîche, le blondinet attrapa la main d'Aleksandre, le faisant ainsi déplier les bras et il pressa ses doigts contre les siens avec force.

-J'ai honte de moi, chuchota Aleksandre en refermant les yeux. C'est pas bien ce que j'ai fait.  
-Je m'en fiche moi! Protesta Mike d'une voix égale. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. J'ai déjà triché aussi alors je ne peux rien te reprocher. J'ai juste été étonné de ta part.

Le silence lui répondit. Aleksandre n'était pas tellement étonné qu'il ait pris autant de plaisir à ne pas faire ses devoirs. Il se rappelait qu'il recopiait déjà les devoirs d'Hermione lorsqu'il étudiait à Poudlard. Ronald et lui faisaient régulièrement cela malgré l'agacement de la jeune fille. Ron devait continuer à le faire. Aleksandre songea amèrement que c'était aussi parce que le rouquin avait continué sa vie alors que lui était retourné en arrière, qu'il s'était laissé submerger par ces choses qu'il avait permises.

Depuis que ce sentiment de honte vis à vis de son manque de réaction par rapport aux sévices de son Oncle s'était infiltré en lui, il refusait de le laisser s'échapper. Tout était de sa faute. Il y avait déjà pensé. Il imaginait que ce qui lui était arrivé était de sa faute puisqu'il était un petit monstre, une abomination. Ivan lui avait démontré le contraire. À partir de là, Aleksandre avait simplement pensé que les Dursley étaient simplement fous mais maintenant, il songeait qu'ils étaient ainsi parce qu'il ne s'était pas assez défendu. Il s'était résigné trop rapidement, laisser son Oncle gagner la partie avec trop de facilité.

Il aurait pu utiliser la magie comme moyen de défense. Sa famille Moldue était terrifiée par la magie, haineux envers les sorciers. Il aurait pu les menacer même s'ils lui avaient pris sa baguette magique, leur dire que la magie ne s'effectuait pas seulement avec un bout de bois. La preuve, il en était à présent capable d'en faire sans baguette. Savoir qu'il aurait pu se défendre lui donna la nausée et il se redressa subitement, surprenant Mike.

-C'est horrible, haleta-t-il.  
-Mais non. Tu verras, tout le monde se calmera et ils te laisseront tranquille à propos de ça, tenta de le rassurer Mike. Ton père sera en colère un moment mais après, ça lui passera. Les adultes sont ainsi.  
-Pas ça! S'écria Aleksandre d'une voix aiguë. Je m'en fiche! Je m'en fiche de ce que j'ai fait! Je le regrette même pas! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un ou je ne sais pas moi!

Aleksandre sentait la panique le gagner et il entreprit de respirer calmement. Il ne voulait pas céder à la panique. Ce serait une solution de facilité. Ni pleurer. Il le faisait trop. Il devait commencer à se comporter comme un homme et arrêter de pleurer pour rien. Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains tremblantes, il commença les exercices quotidiens qu'il effectuait le soir avant de s'endormir.

Immédiatement, son corps se détendit et sa respiration se calma. Son cœur reprit un rythme régulier et il sentit ses larmes refluer. Il devait apprendre à ne plus parler sans réfléchir. Bien sûr que si, il culpabilisait d'avoir triché. Il avait compris que c'était mal. Il avait perdu du temps à ne pas apprendre des leçons importantes et il devait rattraper le plus vite possible ce retard durant ses heures de retenue.

-De quoi s'agit-il alors? Demanda Mike avec hésitation. Tu peux me le confier, tu sais. Je n'irais le répéter à personne.  
-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, chuchota Aleksandre.

À présent, il était calme. Sa soudaine peur s'était effacée. Il se sentit étrangement fier d'avoir su se contrôler. C'était difficile de maîtriser une si grande émotion et pourtant, il avait réussi. Le garçon releva la tête et la tourna vers Mike. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, contrarié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le comprendre. Aleksandre eut un léger sourire. Il était heureux d'avoir un ami aussi fantastique. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. La preuve, il avait quitté le réfectoire pour venir le retrouver.

Avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Aleksandre posa une main sur le visage de son petit ami et s'approcha de lui avec lenteur. Ses lèvres roses se posèrent sur celles de Mike et il les bougea doucement. Mike et lui n'avaient jamais échangé un baiser avec la langue. Ils étaient tous les deux embarrassés à l'idée de mélanger leurs langues et ils ne savaient pas comment faire. Aleksandre aurait aimé demander conseil à son père ou à Jonathan mais sans aucune raison apparente, aucun des deux n'appréciaient Mike.

Mike répondit avec douceur à son baiser, sa récente contrariété oubliée. Les deux garçons avaient les yeux grands ouverts et ils se fixaient dans le silence du parc. Le blondinet passa ses bras autour du cou d'Aleksandre, l'attirant ainsi contre lui. Celui-ci se mit à genoux face à son petit ami, entre ses jambes sans jamais cesser le contact entre leurs lèvres.

-Tu veux qu'on essaye? Demanda Mike à mi-voix, bougeant à peine ses lèvres.  
-D'accord, accepta Aleksandre en rougissant doucement.

Incertains, les deux garçons entrouvrirent leurs lèvres. Leurs regards étaient toujours ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Courageux, Aleksandre sortit de sa bouche le bout de sa langue et la posa sur les lèvres de Mike. Il frissonna face au contact qu'il trouvait extrêmement intime. C'était la première fois que sa langue touchait la langue de quelqu'un d'autre. Ses joues étaient écarlates et il sentait la transpiration couler le long de son dos. Habituellement, sa langue jouait simplement avec les aliments mais jamais avec une autre langue.

Sans plus aucune hésitation, Mike ferma les yeux et happa l'autre langue, la mêlant à la sienne. Aleksandre sursauta, surpris mais les bras de son petit-ami l'empêchèrent de bouger. Il ferma à son tour les yeux. Il entremêla, démêla, joua avec incertitude avec sa langue. C'était son tout premier baiser. Son vrai baiser de grandes personnes.

Prenant confiance en lui face à ce baiser qu'il trouvait quand même un peu baveux, il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Mike et le poussa doucement contre l'herbe. Sans le lâcher, Mike s'allongea et il se retrouva couché au-dessus de lui. Leurs lèvres se dessoudèrent et les deux adolescents s'observèrent, les joues brûlantes, légèrement essoufflés par leur étreinte.

-C'est un peu baveux, confia Mike en riant doucement, embarrassé.  
-Oui, approuva Aleksandre en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du blond.

C'était étrange. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se retrouver au-dessus de Mike à échanger son premier baiser avec la langue. Son cœur battait à la chamade, perturbé par toutes ces nouvelles émotions qui se propageaient dans son corps entier. Il appréciait de sentir les mains de Mike autour de lui. C'était une étreinte douce et sans aucune violence. Il n'avait jamais été étreint de cette manière.

Les embrassades avec son père étaient différentes. C'était vraiment quelque chose de nouveau qu'il venait de connaître et il avait furieusement envie de recommencer, juste pour sentir à nouveau des petits papillons voleter dans son ventre.

Se tortillant doucement, Aleksandre attendit que son souffle précipité se calme avant de rouler sur le côté pour atterrir sur l'herbe. Ses joues étaient toujours brûlantes et il n'osait pas regarder son petit-ami. Lui-même fixait le ciel, des taches rouges colorant son visage et son cou.

La sonnerie qui résonna subitement autour d'eux, les sortit de leur petit monde plein de douceur. Le premier cours de l'après-midi, et la seule heure d'ailleurs pour les enfants retardés, allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Ils se levèrent et Aleksandre nettoya nerveusement ses mains contre son jean, le tâchant de traces vertes.

-On a Études des Moldus, déclara Mike pour combler le silence qui s'était installé.

**oOo**

Le lendemain après-midi, Aleksandre était assis dans le bureau d'Ivan. Seize heures sonna. Son père allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine et il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à sa colère imminente. Ses jambes étaient remontées contre sa poitrine en un geste inconscient de protection. Son regard noir fixait le sol d'un air hagard et il n'avait touché ni au verre de lait ni aux biscuits posés devant lui.

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il aurait pu prévenir Jonathan à travers leurs carnets messagers mais il ne l'avait pas fait. D'ailleurs, Aleksandre ne l'avait pas utilisé de la semaine, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas communiqué avec son cousin. Le prévenir lui aurait peut-être permis de trouver une excuse convenable pour se défendre. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui avouer et il avait opté pour rester silencieux.

Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. La joie qui l'avait transporté la veille avec son premier baiser avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une crainte et une honte indélébile. Il était à la fois pressé que son père arrive pour passer au plus vite ce moment mais il le redoutait également.

-Entrez!

La porte en bois s'ouvrit après l'autorisation d'Ivan qui respectait le silence angoissé de son patient en mettant à jour un dossier. Severus apparut, ses sourcils noirs froncés. Aleksandre tourna la tête vers lui et il eut l'impression qu'une chape de béton venait de se déposer dans son estomac, lui coupant la respiration.

Ivan se leva pour l'accueillir. Celui-ci lui serra poliment la main mais l'anxiété émanait de lui alors qu'il fixait Aleksandre recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas pu venir à leur réunion hebdomadaire en raison d'une grande réunion générale de l'Ordre du Phénix pour statuer sur le sort de Poudlard, l'aménagement quotidien des étudiants présents au Manoir et sur les protections à mettre sur les endroits magiques les plus fréquentés. Il avait prévenu le psychiatre le lundi midi, sans avoir pu l'apprendre à son fils.

Celui-ci se tendit au moment où son père s'installa à côté de lui et il recula lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour le toucher, inquiet par son manque de réaction à son entrée. Ivan reprit sa place derrière le bureau et laissa planer volontairement le silence pendant un petit moment, observant comment son patient se comportait.

-Aleksandre doit vous avouer quelque chose, Severus.

L'adolescent qui avait évité le regard de Ivan jusque là tourna brusquement la tête vers lui en secouant furieusement de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas tout expliquer à son père! Comment voulait-il qu'il fasse cela alors que sa gorge était si serrée qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer?

De son côté, Severus fronça un peu plus ses sourcils. Il lui était à présent évident que rien de grave n'était arrivé à Aleksandre. Il avait pensé que le week-end dernier l'avait perturbé trop gravement et qu'il s'était laissé submerger par ses émotions. Il s'était torturé l'esprit toute la semaine mais Ivan paraissait plus en colère qu'inquiet. Or, le maître des potions avait également remarqué que le psychiatre disait toujours cette phrase lorsque son fils avait fait une bêtise. Était-ce vraiment le cas? Il se tourna vers le garçon qui était blême, le souffle court.

-Je t'écoute Aleksandre, annonça t-il d'une voix ferme. Que se passe t-il?  
-Rien. Rien du tout, bredouilla Aleksandre avec horreur. Rien.  
-Je doute qu'Ivan ait insisté pour prendre un rendez-vous sans aucune raison. Je t'écoute, répéta Severus.

Ivan jouait distraitement avec sa plume préférée tout en fixant les deux hommes. La semaine était passée rapidement. Un autre de ses patients lui posait également de nombreux problèmes ces derniers temps et le Directeur Tylor pensait accueillir bientôt un autre enfant dont il aurait peut-être la charge. Ivan était donc surmené et il avait opté pour laisser Aleksandre tranquille, ne pas le pousser à parler durant leurs séances de cette semaine.

Toutefois, dès lundi prochain, il comptait le pousser un peu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se renferme sur lui dès qu'il rencontrait un problème. Il devait s'ouvrir aux autres, quelles que soient les circonstances de ses actes ou sa situation personnelle. Ivan voulait également commencer à corriger son comportement corporel. Aleksandre avait une multitude de manies selon son état d'esprit. Il devait cesser de se cacher derrière des gestes.

-En fait, j'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

Aleksandre se tut et tourna la tête vers son père, anxieux. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air impénétrable comme s'il n'était pas concerné par la situation. Le garçon baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il ignorait comment le formuler correctement. Il n'avait pas envie de bégayer lamentablement en le disant à son père.

-Si tu ne me dis pas clairement ce que tu as fait, je ne peux pas juger si c'est mal ou non, rétorqua Severus.  
-J'ai triché!

Il cria ces mots afin de ne plus avoir à les prononcer et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif en voyant le corps de son père se raidir étrangement alors que ses yeux noirs impassibles se faisaient orageux. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler mais il cligna rapidement des paupières pour en chasser les larmes. Il avait le pressentiment que pleurer n'attendrirait pas son père, qu'au contraire, cela le mettrait même un peu plus en colère.

Severus resta ébahi alors que la colère s'emparait de lui. Aleksandre avait triché. Comment son fils avait-il pu faire une telle chose, par Merlin? Il était véritablement choqué par cette confidence. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation en arrivant dans ce bureau. Lui qui s'était tourmenté toute la semaine pour essayer de deviner le sujet de ce rendez-vous!

C'était le comble du comble. Le fils d'un professeur trichant.

-Tu as triché durant un contrôle? Siffla Severus en baissant la voix.  
-Non, contredit Aleksandre d'une voix faible. Pas pendant un contrôle. Je suis désolé…

Les sourcils de Severus s'arquèrent un peu plus. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment aurait-il pu tricher s'il ne l'avait pas fait durant un contrôle? Il se tourna vers Ivan pour qu'il lui explique la situation plus amplement mais le psychiatre secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à Aleksandre de parler. Avec un soupçon d'agacement, l'espion fit claquer sa langue contre son palais ce qui fit sursauter son fils.

-Quand alors?  
-Je faisais pas mes devoirs. C'est Jonathan, Drago et Gabriel.

Aleksandre s'enfonça dans la banquette en cuir après avoir débité cela à toute vitesse. Des plaques rouges marbraient son visage qu'il cacha dans ses mains pour ne pas voir la colère déformer celui de son père ni la déception se dessiner dans ses yeux. Severus avait été le premier à le féliciter de ses excellents résultats. Et il l'avait trahi.

Cette pensée fit comprendre à Aleksandre qu'il avait trahi un bon nombre de personne avec cette histoire. Ses professeurs, son psychiatre, ses amis, son père. Il avait également trahi les trois autres adolescents en avouant que c'était eux les auteurs de ses devoirs. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi honteux et qu'il prenait entièrement conscience de ce qu'une simple tricherie, qu'il pensait innocente, pouvait engendrer.

-Je suis terriblement déçu Aleksandre.

La voix froide de son père claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la pièce et l'adolescent garda les yeux rivés au sol, ses bras entourés autour de ses jambes. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas les laisser couler. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à son père. Il savait que celui-ci serait en colère et déçu mais l'entendre dire était pire que tout.

Severus se leva tout en observant son fils. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Vraiment. Il aurait été moins choqué s'il lui avait confié qu'il avait triché durant un devoir surveillé en classe. Là, il y avait la participation de son neveu, de son filleul et de Gabriel. Severus était incrédule. Bon, c'était bien le genre de bêtise dans laquelle Drago et Jonathan se lanceraient joyeusement mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que Gabriel Avril était également dans ce coup fumeux.

Gabriel était très intelligent et il était également très mature. Sa timidité et sa vivacité d'esprit auraient dû lui crier que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal et certainement pas avantageux pour Aleksandre.

-Bien sûr, Aleksandre est puni, intervint Ivan en lançant un regard insistant à Severus en rappel à leur dernière conversation privée. Il vous expliquera tout cela lui-même, n'est-ce pas Aleksandre?

Aleksandre hocha la tête, sans jamais les regarder.

-Depuis quand cela dure?  
-Le mois de janvier, répondit Ivan en voyant son patient incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Les garçons communiquaient grâce à ces journaux messagers qu'ils ont tous les deux.  
-Lève-toi. On y va.

Le ton glacial de l'homme était sans appel et l'adolescent obéit mécaniquement. Il attrapa son sac de sport où étaient rangées ses affaires de la semaine et alla près de son père qui l'attendait. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'il craignait réellement de retourner au Manoir. Alors qu'habituellement il attendait impatiemment cet instant toute la semaine, actuellement il n'avait envie que d'une chose: se réfugier dans son lit, ici à l'hôpital.

Non seulement il allait devoir subir la colère de son père mais également de son cousin et de ses deux amis pour les avoir vendus. En plus de cela, il se retrouverait face aux Weasley et à Hermione. À Sirius et à Remus. Il ne voulait surtout pas les voir maintenant qu'ils savaient tous qu'il était un horrible monstre ayant été violé et battu par sa famille, une chose qu'il avait lui-même cautionné.

Ivan se leva à nouveau et contourna son bureau pour les saluer. Il serra la main de Severus, qui était tendu à l'extrême, puis se tourna vers Aleksandre mais celui-ci se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, un peu éloigné de son père.

-Je vous donnerai de plus amples informations, annonça Ivan en sous-entendant qu'ils se verraient uniquement tous les deux. On se voit lundi, Aleksandre.  
-Répond! Rabroua sèchement Severus en voyant son fils rester muet.  
-On se voit lundi Monsieur, chuchota-t-il précipitamment.

Tout juste cinq minutes plus tard, les deux Snape apparaissaient sur le perron du Manoir. D'un coup de baguette magique, l'espion fit disparaître le sac de son fils dans sa chambre. Sans un mot, il le prit sèchement par le bras. Severus remerciait sa capacité à maîtriser ses émotions grâce à l'occlumencie. Il arrivait ainsi à ne pas se mettre à hurler de rage au milieu du Manoir. Il allait attendre d'être dans son bureau, loin des oreilles et des regards curieux de tous.

Aleksandre laissa son père le traîner dans le couloir, une boule au ventre. Les doigts de l'homme autour de son brass étaient si serrés qu'il ressentait un picotement douloureux se répandre dans son membre mais il resta silencieux, n'osant pas se plaindre. Il allait peut-être recevoir pire dans quelques minutes.

En passant devant la porte du salon, Severus l'ouvrit en grand, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur lui. Il sentit Aleksandre gigoter doucement derrière lui mais l'ignora et se contenta de fouiller la pièce bondée du regard.

-Aleksandre est là? Demanda Jonathan sans voir son cousin caché par la haute silhouette de son oncle.  
-Suis-moi ! Ordonna t-il sombrement en le menaçant du regard de protester. Drago, Gabriel également.

Décontenancés, les trois adolescents se levèrent sous les regards soupçonneux des autres étudiants et rejoignirent Severus dans le couloir. Le maître des potions referma la porte en un claquement sonore derrière Gabriel qui fut le dernier à quitter la pièce. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que les trois jeunes hommes s'aperçurent de la présence d'Aleksandre mais surtout de son visage décomposé et effrayé.

-Gabriel, allez chercher Elena et Lucius. Rejoignez-nous dans mon bureau! Aboya-t-il en s'éloignant déjà à grands pas, tirant son fils derrière lui.  
-Papa, ils ne sont pas…  
-Silence!

Aleksandre geignit doucement mais n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche. Il ne voulait pas que son cousin et les deux autres garçons aient des ennuis à cause de lui. Tout était de sa faute. Oh par Merlin, ils allaient le détester. Il haleta lorsque son père le poussa durement dans son bureau. Il se frotta doucement le bras en sentant la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge, enfler petit à petit.

-Que se passe t-il? Interrogea sèchement Drago, furieux d'être ainsi traîné jusque là sans en savoir la raison.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de t'adresser à moi avec ce ton désobligeant, jeune homme! Siffla Severus en refermant la porte derrière lui. Nous allons voir comment tu t'adresseras à ton père dans quelques secondes.

Les trois adolescents étaient côte à côte, silencieux. Jonathan et Drago s'échangeaient des regards incrédules, ne comprenant pas le comportement de Severus. Celui-ci leur tournait le dos, posté devant la grande fenêtre. Alors que les deux Serpentards essayaient de capter discrètement l'attention d'Aleksandre qui n'osait pas les regarder, la porte s'ouvrit et Elena apparut, suivie de Lucius et Gabriel.

Ce dernier hésita un instant puis il rejoignit Jonathan en resserrant son léger foulard blanc autour de son cou. Il avait le pressentiment qu'ils avaient tous des ennuis. Attrapant une de ses longues mèches blondes qui s'était échappée de son élastique, il la tordit autour de ses doigts, anxieux.

-Gabriel, Drago et Jonathan ont trouvé très ingénieux de faire les devoirs d'Aleksandre depuis le mois de janvier, annonça Severus sans préambule aux deux adultes. Son psychiatre vient de me l'apprendre à l'instant.  
-Comment? S'exclama furieusement Elena en se tournant vers les adolescents qui avaient blêmi. Vous avez vraiment fait cela?

Aucun des enfants ne répondirent. Aleksandre sentit son cœur exploser de tristesse. Il n'avait vu Elena en colère qu'une seule fois: lorsque Jonathan et Ron s'étaient battus. Mais c'était lointain et elle n'avait pas vraiment crié, juste ordonné à Jonathan de monter dans sa chambre. C'était vraiment étrange de voir les jolis yeux marron de sa tante remplis de colère.

De son côté, Lucius était à côté de Severus. Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion particulière. Il ne semblait pas concerné par la discussion. Il était appuyé sur le fourreau où était cachée sa baguette magique. Ses longs cheveux blonds scintillaient. Toutefois, ses yeux gris et impassibles étaient fixés sur son fils qui gardait la tête baisée vers le sol. De sa place, il savait que Drago sentait son regard posé sur lui et que c'était pour cela qu'il était immobile.

-Jonathan! Comment as-tu pu faire cela à ton cousin? Penses-tu que lui faire ses devoirs, c'est l'aider? Il me semble que tu avais compris que le travail scolaire est très important pour le développement! Cria Elena, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.  
-Hum… désolé, murmura Jonathan en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. C'était stupide. On ne recommencera plus.  
-Comme tu sembles tellement t'ennuyer, je vais t'en donner du travail supplémentaire! Et tu peux oublier l'idée de revoir tes amis de Drumstrang avant un certain bout de temps.

Jonathan releva soudainement la tête, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses sourcils étaient arqués vers le haut alors que ses yeux noirs fixaient sa mère avec incrédulité. Aleksandre s'éloigna discrètement de quelques pas de lui en ayant l'impression qu'une colère noire était en train de l'envahir.

-Non mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! S'écria subitement Jonathan. Tu avais dit oui!  
-Et maintenant je dis non, rétorqua Elena d'une voix glaciale. Il faut réfléchir avant d'agir stupidement.  
-C'est bon! Ce n'est rien! C'est qu'une petite triche. Tout le monde l'a déjà fait, explosa Jonathan, hors de lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous mettez dans des états pareils.

Aleksandre avait les yeux exorbités. Où Jonathan trouvait-il le courage de parler ainsi à sa mère? Il avait l'impression que lui n'oserait jamais faire une telle chose. D'ailleurs, Elena haussa un sourcil menaçant. Ainsi, elle ressemblait d'une manière troublante à son grand frère. C'était la première fois qu'Aleksandre voyait autant de ressemblance entre son père et sa tante.

Le silence dans le bureau était pesant. Drago releva un instant la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil effaré à son meilleur ami. Ne pouvait-il jamais se taire ou se contrôler un minimum? L'aristocrate frissonna en pensant que le jour où il parlerait ainsi à sa mère, son père le massacrerait. Littéralement.

-Ça suffit, Jonathan. Maintenant, tu te tais et tu acceptes les conséquences de tes actes.  
-C'est injuste! Cria t-il en ignorant le mouvement que Gabriel fit à ses côtés pour le retenir. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce sont ces dix ridicules devoirs qui vont faire grandir Aleksandre! Il n'a pas besoin de cela. Ce ne sont que des devoirs. Pourquoi réagir avec autant de colère, c'est stupide!

Aleksandre était en réelle admiration devant son cousin. La même colère qui l'avait pris la veille s'insinua de nouveau en lui et il fronça les sourcils, béat d'admiration face au courage de Jonathan. Et c'est sûrement ce qui le poussa à agir aussi stupidement.

-Il a raison! S'écria t-il à sa grande surprise. …Je veux dire, c'est pas si grave!  
-Tais-toi Aleksandre, ordonna Severus d'une voix tranchante. Il me semble que tu en as déjà assez fait cette fois-ci.  
-Non! Jonathan a raison! C'est pas comme si on avait tué quelqu'un, papa! Tu en fais trop. Tu n'as pas à…  
-Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi ! S'écria le maître des potions en s'approchant de son fils qui retint courageusement un mouvement de recul. À ta place, je resterais silencieux!  
-C'est injuste!! Tu…

Toutefois, Aleksandre n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, pourtant guidée par un courage qu'il ne pensait pas avoir en lui, car son père lui attrapa l'oreille gauche et la tira durement. Il glapit douloureusement et essaya d'attraper sa main pour qu'il le libère mais Severus l'en empêcha d'une tape sèche avec son autre main.

-Ta stupidité est effarante mon garçon, siffla Severus en le secouant durement, le faisant gémir lamentablement. Va dans ta chambre et tu y restes jusqu'à ce que je te l'autorise! Maintenant!

Aleksandre sursauta, tout son courage évanoui et il rencontra le regard surpris mais reconnaissant de son cousin. Après une bousculade un peu ferme de son père, il quitta le bureau à toute vitesse et se précipita dans sa chambre où il se jeta sur son lit, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Drago, nous en parlerons au Manoir, chuchota Lucius en fixant son fils qui blêmit dangereusement. Quant à vous, Gabriel, je pense qu'une conversation s'impose. Ne pensez pas que je vais vous laisser agir à votre guise parce que vous n'avez aucun tuteur.

_*Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews par manque de temps et autres soucis! Je suis contente que l'histoire continue à vous plaire, j'essaye d'appliquer chacun de vos conseils. Pour le moment, je suis à l'écriture du chapitre 81 donc j'ai beaucoup d'avance et met en application vos conseils dans ses chapitres là^^  
Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre. Aleksandre grandit, on peut le remarquer avec Mike et encore son comportement avec son père!  
A mercredi prochain pour le prochain chapitre =)  
Patmol25._

--Merci à ma bêta, Mounette (N'oubliez pas pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait, allez lire ses histoires ! )


	75. LXXV: Solitude

**Chapitre 75: Solitude.**

_Quelle est la potion qui utilise une racine d'asphodèle (__vue et étudiée en cours__)? Que savez-vous à propos de cette potion? _

Aleksandre soupira et laissa tomber sa plume sur la table en bois qu'il occupait. Il se frotta les yeux, la gorge serrée. Il en avait déjà marre. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'il était ici et il lui restait une heure et demie à travailler sur cet essai de potion. Il avait en premier lieu pensé que rester toutes les après-midis à refaire l'ensemble des devoirs qu'il n'avait jamais réalisés serait une torture. Il s'était trompé. C'était pire qu'une torture. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Cette impression que les journées étaient interminables était effrayante. Sa punition avait pris effet dès le lendemain de sa discussion avec Ivan et le Professeur Keynes. Cette première semaine avait été supportable. Mais là, ce lundi, il en avait marre. Il n'avait aucune envie de travailler. Il était fatigué. Malheureux. Irrité.

Le week-end avait été chargé en émotion. Il avait toutefois retenu ses larmes puisqu'il s'était promis de cesser de toujours sangloter lorsque ça n'allait pas. Il avait pris sur lui et c'était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait été consigné dans sa chambre l'entièreté du week-end. Il n'avait eu l'autorisation de la quitter que pour sa toilette, ses besoins et les repas. Son père lui avait confisqué tous ces jeux ainsi que le carnet qui lui permettait de communiquer avec Jonathan durant la semaine.

C'était avec réticence qu'il l'avait donné à son père. Avec une dose de courage en plus, Aleksandre lui aurait dit qu'il l'avait laissé à l'école. Cependant, toute forme d'audace l'avait quitté une fois dans sa chambre. Il se demandait comment il avait pu répondre ainsi, tout comme prendre le parti de Jonathan qui se montrait insolent et irrespectueux envers Elena. Il n'accusait pas son cousin: Jonathan était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus courageux et de plus franc mais Aleksandre était loin d'avoir sa bravoure.

Lorsque son père l'avait secoué par l'oreille, il avait été paralysé. À la fois par la douleur et la crainte. C'était la première fois que son père se montrait aussi autoritaire avec lui. Ça avait quelque chose de vraiment effrayant. Il était déjà un homme imposant, alors en colère, il était terrifiant.

Et puis Aleksandre avait honte. Il ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi. La première fois qu'il le faisait, c'était avec son père. Celui-ci avait déjà de bonnes raisons d'être furieux et déçu et il en rajoutait. Il se morigéna d'être stupide. Être docile aurait sûrement apaisé cette colère.

Il n'avait rien dormi du week-end mais était resté allongé sur son lit à ne rien faire du tout. Il avait découvert que ne rien faire était épuisant. Il avait eu l'esprit embrumé du vendredi soir au lundi matin. Ses paupières étaient lourdes de fatigue et il s'était endormi par intermittence.

-Aleks!

Une voix venait de chuchoter son prénom. Le garçon releva la tête et tomba sur le visage de Liam qui lui adressa un signe de la main encourageant. Le garçon était également puni pour le reste de la semaine. Il s'était battu contre un camarade de son bâtiment pour des futilités et son psychiatre l'avait consigné toute la semaine dans cette pièce. C'était une salle de cours banale avec un tableau, des tables, des chaises et un bureau.

Derrière celui-ci se trouvait Jack. Il était l'infirmier chargé de la surveillance des punis pour la journée. Il lisait l'exemplaire quotidien de La Gazette des Sorciers. De sa place, Aleksandre voyait une photographie de Fudge serrer la main à un autre homme. Jack balayait de temps à autre la salle du regard en s'assurant que tous les enfants punis travaillaient silencieusement. Il y avait une dizaine d'élèves. Aleksandre était le seul qui avait un retard mental. Tous les autres étaient atteints d'autres troubles et habitaient donc dans le bâtiment plus petit.

-Ça va? Articula silencieusement Liam en bougeant lentement les lèvres.

Aleksandre haussa les épaules en faisant un mouvement vague de la main. Il essaya d'avoir un grand sourire mais il se fana rapidement, sa gorge douloureusement serrée. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer, que sa respiration resterait bloquée dans sa poitrine jusqu'à le faire exploser. Il frissonna lorsqu'une image horrible de lui en train d'exploser lui traversa l'esprit.

De sa place, Liam lui adressa un sourire dépité en haussant également les épaules puis il retourna à contrecœur à son travail. Aleksandre observa distraitement le dos de son ami penché sur sa table. Il était vraiment un gentil garçon. Le jeune Snape était fier d'avoir un ami qui n'était pas retardé. Il avait l'impression que son déficit était moins visible, moins grand puisque un adolescent de quinze ans l'appréciait sans s'adapter à sa maladie.

Un raclement de chaise le fit sursauter et il tourna rapidement la tête vers Jack qui s'était levé. L'infirmier jeta un regard sévère à deux adolescents qui s'étaient immédiatement mis à chuchoter en le voyant se lever. Puis Jack traversa une rangée de table avant de s'arrêter vers Aleksandre qui s'était installé tout au fond de la salle.

-Tu ne travailles pas, Aleksandre?  
-Si, murmura t-il en reprenant sa plume avec réticence. Je réfléchissais.  
-Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Demanda Jack avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix. Je veux que tu me le dises si quelque chose ne va pas, ajouta t-il en voyant le garçon hocher mécaniquement la tête.

L'infirmier repartit au bout de quelques secondes en constatant son silence lourd. Aleksandre renifla discrètement alors que sa vue se brouillait sous les larmes. Il se frotta les yeux mais des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues. C'était certainement la fatigue qui le poussait à s'effondrer ainsi mais il fit tout pour rester discret. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit sur lui.

Tout en pleurant silencieusement, reniflant à certains moments, il essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir de potion. Plus vite, il finissait la réécriture des essais, plus vite sa punition prendrait fin. Il souhaitait retourner dans sa chambre, retrouver Jeremy, Mike et Illiana et rire un bon coup. Il ne voulait même pas voir Ivan.

Les adultes ne comprenaient rien aux adolescents. Aleksandre en voulait à Ivan même s'il ne le formulait pas à haute voix. Il n'avait même pas compris qu'il était malheureux pour plein de raisons. Il était persuadé que son état d'esprit était uniquement le résultat de sa première incartade avec son père. C'était faux, il y avait énormément de choses qui le tourmentaient mais Ivan ne l'avait même pas remarqué. De toute manière, les adultes ne prenaient jamais au sérieux les plus jeunes.

Aleksandre renifla plus fort en essuyant rageusement ses larmes qui maculaient son parchemin pratiquement vierge. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient comme des robinets. Une fois ouverts, impossible d'en faire arrêter l'écoulement d'eau.

Un parchemin roulé en boule apparut soudainement devant ses yeux et il releva la tête, croisant le regard soucieux de son ami qui était tourné très peu discrètement vers lui. En s'assurant que Jack était plongé dans sa lecture, Aleksandre déplia le parchemin et eut un sourire à travers ses larmes.

_Souris! _

En dessous de ce simple mot plusieurs feux d'artifice crayonnés et ensorcelés éclataient, rendant le parchemin plus gai. Il essuya ses larmes, se moucha un grand coup avant de se redresser fièrement. Liam avait raison. Il n'avait pas de raison de pleurer. Malgré son nez un peu rouge et ses yeux gonflés, il adressa un large sourire à son ami qui lui rendit en pouffant derrière sa main.

Aleksandre griffonna un simple « _Que fais-tu ? »_ sur le dos du parchemin et le replia soigneusement. Liam lui conseilla de se servir de sa baguette magique pour lui envoyer discrètement mais le bout de bois était rangé au fond de son sac. Il ferait trop de bruit et attirerait ainsi l'attention de l'infirmier sur lui. Liam fit des grands gestes des bras alors que trois adolescents punis se tournaient curieusement vers lui mais Aleksandre grimaça en haussant les épaules: que voulait dire son ami avec de tels gestes? À la place, le garçon ferma un œil en se mordillant la lèvre tout en essayant de viser Liam.

Son ami écarquilla les yeux en voyant le petit mot rouler à quelques mètres de lui alors qu'il essayait vainement de lui faire comprendre d'utiliser la magie sans baguette pour lui faire parvenir le mot. La tête à demie penchée sur son parchemin, Aleksandre observa Liam tirer sa baguette de sa poche à l'avant de son pull.

-Wingardium Leviosa!

La formule chuchotée de Liam amena le bout de papier à léviter jusqu'à lui. Ses yeux marrons étaient rivés sur Jack pour s'assurer que l'infirmier lisait toujours son journal. Silencieusement, l'adolescent redéposa sa baguette magique dans son sac et déplia le parchemin.

Plusieurs fois, les deux amis s'échangèrent des petits mots marrants. Liam les agrémentaient de dessins farfelus et Aleksandre se promit de lui demander la formule du sortilège qu'il utilisait. Leurs gloussements ne cessaient d'augmenter de volume même s'ils tentaient de rester discrets. Aleksandre avait oublié toutes ses peines.

-Liam et Aleksandre, travaillez, soupira Jack sans même lever la tête de son journal. Plus vite vous finirez votre travail, plus tôt s'achèvera cette punition.  
-Mais on travaille! Protesta Liam en prenant une voix innocente. J'ai d'ailleurs bientôt fini mon devoir. Tu veux vérifier?  
-Ça ira. Je vérifierai ça dans une heure.

Aleksandre grimaça en voyant le sourire goguenard de l'infirmier et il se pencha de nouveau sur son parchemin de potion. Autant finir le plus rapidement possible pour être enfin débarrassé de cette maudite punition, qu'il avait mérité au final.

*******

La semaine était longue. Épuisante. Surtout d'un point de vue émotionnel pour Aleksandre. Il acceptait sa punition. Une discussion amicale avec le professeur Keynes à la fin d'un cours lui avait fait comprendre l'étendue de son erreur. Il devait assimiler les connaissances de beaucoup de cours que tous les autres élèves connaissaient déjà puisqu'il avait totalement cessé d'étudier à partir du moment où son cousin, Drago et Gabriel lui avaient rédigé ses devoirs.

Cela lui prenait des heures considérables à tout apprendre, en plus de ses retenues, et il savait que son père avait prévu de le faire réviser durant le week-end s'il avait le temps. Aleksandre n'osait pas protester mais il hurlait de colère intérieurement. Il acceptait d'être puni mais pas d'y passer ses journées! Il se sentait affreusement coupable et n'allait jamais recommencer. Ce n'était pas la peine de le martyriser avec autant de travail!

Il marchait à reculons en direction du bureau de son psychiatre, les mains fourrées nerveusement dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Dire que l'ambiance entre eux était tendue était un euphémisme. Aleksandre savait que c'était en partie de sa faute. Il recherchait la solitude. Tout du moins, il fuyait les adultes. Il préférait être seul ou avec ses amis. Simplement rire et discuter. Avec Ivan, ils parlaient toujours des sujets difficiles ou embarrassants. Il avait simplement envie de tout envoyer balader et de seulement rire.

C'était une sensation assez étrange mais dès qu'il se retrouvait avec ses amis, il était heureux. Vraiment. Tandis qu'il se rendait à ses séances quotidiennes auprès d'Ivan avec réticence. Il était loin de se douter que c'était un comportement typiquement adolescent qui privilégiait les après-midi passées avec des amis plutôt qu'avec des adultes, _des vieux barbants_ comme disait Jonathan à mi-voix.

Puis une pointe de colère envers son psychiatre se faisait ressentir. Si sa punition le tourmentait, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en pensant à la découverte de ses anciens amis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était en possession de tels documents sur lui. Pourquoi avait-il toutes ses informations? S'il se confiait à Ivan, ce n'était certainement pas pour que son père le sache indirectement. Il pouvait lui faire face directement si c'était ainsi! En plus de la colère, c'était de la trahison qu'il ressentait. C'était comme si tous ses secrets n'avaient aucune importance et devaient simplement être étalés aux yeux de tous. D'accord, son père n'était pas n'importe qui mais Aleksandre n'arrivait pas à se confier à lui! Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache comment il se sentait par rapport à son oncle, à sa vie passée ou encore à ses sentiments face aux incidents qu'il vivait chaque jour. Ivan n'avait pas le droit d'étendre ainsi sa vie sans au moins lui demander la permission. Il se sentait mis à nu face à son père.

-Aleks!

C'était la voix de Mike. Avec un certain soulagement, il se retourna vers son petit ami qui lui courrait après, les joues teintées de rouge alors qu'il criait un « _OUI, JE SAIS! » _retentissant à Stella qui lui hurlait qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs. Aleksandre sourit et s'éloigna de quelques pas de l'entrée du bureau. Tout pour retarder le moment où il allait frapper contre cette porte. Le blondinet posa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui sourire largement.

-On se retrouve après ta punition? Demanda Mike avant de baisser la voix. Liam et Neil veulent nous montrer des sortilèges pour que tu t'entraînes.  
-On se rejoint dans le parc, accepta Aleksandre en souriant avec conspiration. Il y a un peu de soleil, autant en profiter.

Mike hocha la tête et se remit à courir en voyant Stella, la jolie infirmière, arriver près d'eux à grandes enjambées, les sourcils froncés. Aleksandre adressa un sourire innocent à l'infirmière qui hurlait à Mike de s'arrêter pour l'attendre mais l'adolescent se jeta contre la porte du bureau de son psychiatre et s'y réfugia en riant bruyamment.

À son tour, Aleksandre éclata de rire en voyant Stella soupirer avec dépit en secouant ses longs cheveux. Il vit ses lèvres bouger furieusement alors qu'elle marmonnait à voix basse mais il ne put saisir ses paroles. L'infirmière lui lança un regard qui se voulait autoritaire mais elle réussit simplement à le faire rougir légèrement alors que son rire amusé se calmait.

-Au lieu de t'esclaffer comme une baleine, rentre dans ce bureau, soupira Stella en passant à côté de lui mais un léger sourire atténuait le ton las de sa voix.

Quelques secondes plus tard, n'ayant aucune autre distraction autour de lui, il frappa à contrecœur contre le panneau de bois. Tout juste un instant plus tard, la voix guillerette d'Ivan retentit et il ferma les yeux, anxieux. Aujourd'hui c'était mercredi. C'était le jour où son père venait pour leur séance hebdomadaire. Comment allait-il réagir? Était-il toujours aussi furieux après lui? Et lui n'avait-il pas le droit d'être furieux également?

Aleksandre voulait être fort, agir comme un homme, abandonner ses manies de petit garçon apeuré. Sincèrement. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette voix intempestive qui lui soufflait des questions angoissantes. Elle était toujours là, autour de lui, dans son esprit à le faire craindre sans cesse et il ferait tout pour la faire taire. Il avait parfois envie de hurler et de s'arracher les cheveux pour qu'elle disparaisse. Il en avait assez de s'inquiéter pour des futilités. Il voulait prendre la vie comme elle venait, sans se poser de questions.

Mais comment y parvenir? Lui qui se faisait du mouron pour tout et n'importe quoi. Lui qui pensait à certains moments que son père ou même Ivan pourrait le frapper comme punition alors qu'il avait eu plusieurs fois la preuve que _non_ ni l'un ni l'autre ne ferait une telle chose. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être effrayé par quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas arriver mais n'était nullement inquiet par de possibles remontrances.

-Bonjour Aleksandre, le salua Ivan lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans le bureau.

La première chose que le jeune homme remarqua fut l'absence de son père. Seul Ivan était là. La large banquette qui l'accueillait chaque jour n'était pas utilisée par son père comme habituellement. Le bureau de son psychiatre était normal, c'est à dire recouvert de documents, de feuilles de parchemins volantes, de lettres, de livres et de plumes. Des papiers de bonbons également. Quelques torches éclairaient la pièce mais le soleil timide laissait entrer quelques rayons scintillants.

D'un mouvement de tête, Ivan invita son patient à prendre place. Il observa, les sourcils froncés, la manière hésitante avec laquelle Aleksandre s'installa, sur le bord du canapé comme s'il était prêt à bondir hors de son bureau. Ses lèvres se pincèrent d'agacement. Avec ce garçon, c'était toujours ainsi. Des bonds en avant. En arrière. En avant. En arrière. Ivan avait parfois l'impression de ne jamais évoluer même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était le contraire.

-Comme tu le vois, ton père n'est pas présent aujourd'hui. Il s'excuse mais il a été retenu, expliqua Ivan d'une voix douce. Je pense que tu comprends qu'il est contraint d'obéir à certains ordres.  
-À Voldemort? Supposa Aleksandre à voix basse, le cœur serré.  
-En effet. Il m'a assuré qu'il ferai tout son possible pour ne plus annuler nos séances hebdomadaires bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment le choix à certains moments. Tu comprends cela?  
-Ça fait déjà deux fois.

Sa voix lui parut tremblante. Aleksandre se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, provoquant une faible douleur. Ses yeux noirs se baladaient sur le visage apaisant de son psychiatre. Repensant à ces précédentes résolutions, celle de cesser de s'inquiéter pour un rien, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air puis hocha la tête brusquement, comme si l'absence de son père l'indifférait totalement.

Avec tout autant de force, il se battit contre son esprit pour faire taire cette petite voix aiguë, agaçante, criarde qui lui soufflait que son père avait peut-être décidé d'abandonner leurs séances puisqu'il l'avait déçu et qu'Ivan n'osait pas le lui annoncer clairement. Il ferma un instant ses grands yeux noirs, calmant sa respiration emballée et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un intense sentiment de fierté l'envahit en constatant que cette voix avait disparu.

Loin dans ses batailles contre lui-même, il ne remarqua pas le regard intense de son psychiatre posé sur lui. Ivan resta silencieux, attendant que le visage de son patient se détende. Aleksandre agissait étrangement ces derniers temps. Ivan avait surtout l'impression de le voir flotter un peu autour de tous ses problèmes, essayant de les gérer sans savoir comment. Son rôle était de l'aider mais il s'autorisait également à le laisser se guider lui-même, sans intervenir ou très peu. Cela ne pourrait que l'aider à se prendre en main.

-Comment tes heures de cours se sont déroulées ce matin? Interrogea t-il gentiment.  
-Ça va.

Ivan tiqua. La réponse était succincte, murmurée. Le genre de réponse brève qu'Aleksandre lui servait depuis presque quinze jours. L'enfant paraissait anormalement fatigué. Des cernes noires étaient apparues sous ses yeux brillants et son teint était plus blafard qu'à l'accoutumé. Il s'interrogea. Était-ce à cause de cette punition qu'il se mettait dans un état semblable? Autre chose le tracassait-il?

Le mois de février était très peu constructif hormis la mise en place de la thérapie familiale. Ça agaçait Ivan de voir leurs séances ne mener à rien parce qu'il devait s'occuper de problèmes disciplinaires, certes importants et qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Mais il aurait préféré passer ces deux dernières semaines à le pousser vers l'avant étant donné qu'il était en pleine évolution. Ivan craignait que les récents évènements freinent cette avancée.

-Cela fait presque deux semaines que tu es très silencieux pendant nos séances Aleksandre. J'imagine que ta punition doit te perturber. Je préfère que nous en parlions plutôt que tu te renfermes sur toi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Aleksandre se déchaussa pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard d'Ivan. Il frotta ses pieds contre l'épais tapis moelleux qui recouvrait le sol, gardant les yeux rivés dessus. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Ni n'en avait réellement l'envie. Il y avait trop de chose à raconter, à dire, à exprimer et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Cette idée qu'il fuyait volontairement Ivan lui traversa l'esprit mais il l'étouffa.

-Tout va bien. On fait quoi? Esquiva Aleksandre. Je peux dessiner?  
-Jack m'a confié que tu n'allais pas très bien lundi après-midi, insista Ivan en voyant parfaitement les sourcils de son patient se froncer. Même s'il paraît que Liam t'a soulagé. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas?  
-Tout va bien.

La voix d'Aleksandre était agressive alors qu'il se répétait. Un vif sentiment de colère incompréhensible l'étreignit. Pourquoi Jack allait-il parler de lui à Ivan? Ça ne le concernait pas. Ce n'était pas son rôle d'aller rapporter de telles choses. Le garçon avait les sourcils froncés et ses joues pâles s'empourprèrent de colère alors qu'il n'hésitait pas à lancer un regard noir à l'homme face à lui. Alors Jack allait parler de lui à Ivan et celui-ci en faisait de même avec son père? Passaient-ils tous leur temps à parler de lui? Ça en devenait vraiment irritant!

De l'autre côté du bureau, Ivan fut bêtement heureux de réussir à tirer son patient de son apathie inquiétante. À présent, il n'hésiterait plus à le pousser même si cela risquait de le mettre en colère. Il avait besoin d'expulser ses sentiments pour vivre tranquillement. Il avait tendance à tous les emmagasiner. Ivan était persuadé que longtemps après la récupération de son mental, un suivi psychiatrique lui serait nécessaire. La guérison ne s'établirait pas complètement après qu'Aleksandre ait retrouvé son âge mental.

-Je pense que tout ne va pas bien. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu refuses de t'ouvrir à moi.  
-Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux? Siffla hargneusement l'enfant sans voir qu'Ivan lui tendait un piège: le faire ressortir de ses émotions. Ça te dérange?  
-Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Ivan. Ce qui me dérange c'est qu'il est évident que quelque chose te tracasse et que tu ne souhaites pas en parler pour que nous arrangions cela.

Aleksandre remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et ses poings se serrèrent nerveusement. Son visage était tordu par la colère, par l'irritation. Ses lèvres étaient pincées. Par Merlin, Ivan l'énervait tellement parfois! Il soutint le regard doux de son psychiatre. Celui-ci affichait un air innocent et il se demanda s'il était vraiment _aussi_ innocent que cela.

-Est-ce l'absence de ton père aujourd'hui? Une certaine fatigue? Ne supportes-tu pas ta punition? Quelque chose s'est-il passée dont je ne suis pas au courant? Tu sais que tu peux me le dire dans ce cas là. T'es tu disputé avec un de tes amis?

Toutes les questions d'Ivan tournoyaient dans l'esprit d'Aleksandre qui continuait de serrer les poings pour se retenir de hurler. Ivan était-il conscient qu'il mettait en avant tous les points qui le tourmentaient, hormis une probable dispute avec un ami? Oui, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave! Tout du moins, lui semblait le considérer comme grave puisque son père n'avait même pas pris la peine d'essayer de discuter de tout cela. Au final, ça lui importait peu que tout le monde sache que son fils se soit fait violé par un Moldu, qu'il l'avait laissé faire sans réagir! Il s'en fichait que lui était malheureux face à tout cela. Aleksandre n'était pas préparé à supporter le mépris de son entourage, leurs inquiétudes et leur fausse compassion. C'était pourtant ce qui allait arriver. Il connaissait trop bien chacun d'entre eux pour se tromper. Ses lèvres pincées virèrent au rouge écarlate tant ses dents y étaient enfoncées.

Le silence qu'il conservait était buté, têtu mais il s'obstina à garder la bouche fermée. À présent, il avait encore moins envie de parler. Ivan était insistant, lourd. Ses questions étaient angoissantes. Aleksandre ne se doutait pas qu'il agissait ainsi dans le seul but de le faire réagir, de le faire parler.

-Je pense que la punition te pèse et je le comprends mais tu sais que je ne peux pas l'alléger. J'ai l'impression qu'autre chose te tracasse. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me le confies pas. Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire? Peut-être que je me trompe. Est-ce le cas? Penses-tu que je…  
-TAIS-TOI!

Le cri enragé d'Aleksandre résonna sourdement dans le bureau et le garçon fut parcouru d'un tremblement nerveux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par sa propre violence. Par Merlin, était-il incapable de se retenir? Même s'il savait qu'Ivan ne le punirait pas pour une telle réaction, il n'aimait pas agir ainsi. Cela lui paraissait affreusement impoli.

De son côté, Ivan ne sursauta pas. Il n'eut en fait aucune réaction: il s'y attendait. Il ne restait plus qu'à le pousser encore un peu pour qu'il s'ouvre enfin à lui.

-Désolé, murmura piteusement le garçon. Je suis juste fatigué.  
-Tes nuits sont mouvementées? Il me semble que tu continues à pratiquer ces exercices d'occlumencie, non?  
-Oui mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, avoua Aleksandre en rougissant légèrement: ça y'est il cédait. Y'a toujours plein de trucs dans mon esprit qui m'empêchent de dormir. Ça veut jamais partir.

Et c'était vrai. Entre sa honte d'être puni, d'être considéré comme un tricheur, d'avoir déçu ses professeurs et son père et celle de savoir que tout l'Ordre du Phénix avait connaissance de ses viols, des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se demandait s'il exagérait. Après tout, il devrait s'en moquer de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à ne pas imaginer leurs réactions, leurs propos à son sujet.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il connaissait bien la famille Weasley et Hermione qu'il redoutait autant leurs paroles. Ils étaient tous dégoulinants de bons sentiments. Aleksandre les imaginaient en train de crier à l'injustice dans le simple but de le soutenir, de s'exprimer à ce sujet mais il ne voulait pas de cette pitié honteuse. Il ne voulait rien entendre à propos de son passé, et certainement pas de la part de ses anciens amis qui étaient incapables de le reconnaître.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est un journal intime?  
-Hermione et Ginny en ont un, confia Aleksandre en hochant la tête. Pourquoi?  
-Avant de te coucher et d'entamer tes exercices d'occlumencie, il serait peut-être bon pour toi d'écrire dans un carnet tout ce qui te tracasse. Cela évacuerait ces idées de ton esprit et tu pourrais t'endormir ranquillement.  
-Mais c'est pour les filles! Glapit-il en rougissant violemment. Je fais pas un truc de filles.

Ivan leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

-Les garçons peuvent aussi tenir un journal intime. Ce n'est pas uniquement réservé aux filles. Écoute, je te propose de te fournir un journal intime la semaine prochaine puisque nous sommes déjà mercredi et tu en feras ce que tu en souhaites. Je ne t'oblige pas à l'utiliser mais te demande juste de le garder auprès de toi.  
-Mais je suis grand et je suis un garçon, insista Aleksandre en grognant entre ses dents.  
-Ça peut t'aider Aleksandre. Tu ne perds rien à essayer. Je suis là pour écouter tout ce qui te tourmente mais le mettre par écrit peut aussi t'aider.

Pour ne pas blesser Ivan en répétant que c'était un truc de fille, Aleksandre acquiesça, les joues brûlantes. C'était bien pour les filles! Ni Jonathan, ni Drago, ni Gabriel ou encore un des mâles Weasley ne se servaient pas d'un journal intime!

Trois heures plus tard, Aleksandre quittait avec soulagement la salle d'étude où se déroulaient ses retenues. Mike l'avait informé qu'il serait à l'extérieur, avec Liam et Neil. En arrivant dans le parc, il grogna de mécontentement. De nombreux élèves avaient décidé de profiter de l'arrivée timide du soleil de cette fin du mois de février pour quitter les bâtiments.

Que ce soit en automne, avec des pluies torrentielles, en hiver et les flocons de neige ou au printemps et son humidité, Aleksandre et ses amis s'étaient plus ou moins appropriés le parc, préférant toujours l'extérieur à l'enfermement dans les bâtiments bruyants et étouffants de chaleur.

Cependant, Liam et Neil leur avaient proposé de s'approcher du bâtiment des enfants non retardés. Étant moins nombreux et en général plus calmes, le vacarme était nettement moins assourdissant. Au début, Mike et Aleksandre avaient hésité, anxieux du regard que les autres adolescents pouvaient poser sur eux mais ils avaient été surpris par leur indifférence à leur égard. Ça avait été un soulagement de ne pas être dévisagés comme s'ils étaient des espèces de monstres bizarres.

-Salut! Cria-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté des trois garçons qui formaient un cercle. Je n'en peux plus de cette punition. Il faut que je finisse cela au plus vite.  
-Mon psychiatre m'a annulé mes trois dernières punitions en échange d'un devoir supplémentaire ce week-end! Fanfaronna Liam. J'ai accepté. Après tout, je ne fais rien de mes week-ends, autant les occuper intelligemment comme le dirait ma mère.

Aleksandre lui tira puérilement la langue avant de s'approcher de Mike. Les deux garçons échangèrent un bref baiser sous les sifflements moqueurs de Liam et Neil. Aleksandre sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Depuis qu'ils avaient partagé ce baiser renversant, il se sentait tout chose en étant dans les bras de son petit ami. C'était vraiment une sensation étrange qui l'étreignait mais il adorait se sentir enfin comme un adolescent.

Assis dans l'herbe, il balaya cette partie du parc du regard. Les filles, qu'il avait vues en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis la première fois, étaient à une dizaine de mètres. Elles s'esclaffaient bruyamment, hurlant de rire même. De sa place, il les trouvait vraiment différentes d'Hermione et Ginny. Les deux Gryffondors étaient habillées très simplement: jeans et baskets lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas vêtues d'une robe de sorcière. Ginny se maquillait légèrement et se coiffait simplement tandis qu'Hermione ne prêtait guère attention à cela.

Les filles face à lui, portaient des chaussures à talons. Deux étaient en jeans mais les chaussures ainsi que les chemisiers portés, leur donnaient un côté très féminin. Trois autres filles étaient vêtues de jupes. Elles étaient coiffées et maquillées élégamment. Ces filles lui faisaient étrangement penser à Tante Elena et Narcissa qui étaient toujours très jolies.

-Aleks, regardes-tu les filles? Taquina Neil avant d'éclater de rire.  
-Mais non! C'est juste que… je…, bégaya Aleksandre en rougissant violemment. Je regardais juste comment elles étaient.  
-Hé! C'est ma copine celle-là, là-bas! Protesta Liam.

Avec surprise, Mike et Aleksandre se penchèrent peu discrètement pour apercevoir plus distinctement la jeune fille que Liam pointait du doigt. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, lisses et noirs. Une frange sur son front dissimulait à peine ses jolis yeux marron. Elle était vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un chemisier plongeant marron.

-Ce n'est pas encore sa petite amie, rectifia Neil en pouffant.  
-Bientôt! Rétorqua sèchement Liam en fusillant du regard son meilleur ami. Nous allons bientôt sortir ensemble. Il faut simplement que je lui demande.  
-Ça fait deux semaines que tu dois lui demander! Décide-toi!  
-Vas-y maintenant! Ajouta Aleksandre en souriant largement.

C'était étrange mais tous les mauvais sentiments qui l'avaient envahi dans le bureau d'Ivan avaient disparu au moment même où il s'était approché de ses amis. Petit à petit, il voyait ses amitiés se fortifier, se consolider jusqu'à devenir semblables à celle qui l'unissait auparavant avec Hermione et Ronald.

Les joues de Liam étaient écarlates et il se mit à bégayer pour repousser le moment où il proposerait à Calypso de sortir avec lui, ce qui déclencha les rires bruyants des trois autres garçons. Près d'eux, les filles se tournèrent avec surprise vers eux, ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de Mike, Aleksandre et Neil.

-Je croyais que nous devions aider Aleksandre à lui apprendre des sortilèges!  
-Tu évites le sujet de discussion, fit remarquer Mike, mais tu as raison. Quel sortilège pouvez-vous nous apprendre?  
-Venez, on va aller derrière le gros arbre pour essayer de nous dissimuler un minimum.

Aleksandre sautilla joyeusement jusqu'aux trois arbres si rapprochés qu'ils semblaient n'en former qu'un. Il se laissa tomber au sol sans aucune délicatesse, les feuilles touffues des branches les privaient d'une partie du soleil. Il eut un bref instant la vision du Saule cogneur en voyant toutes les branches entremêlées et fut soulagé de constater que ces trois arbres là étaient inoffensifs.

Ces trois amis sortirent leur baguette magique et il eut un large sourire qu'il peina à dissimuler. Lui n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour jeter un sortilège. Plus besoin d'un bout de bois! Il ne préféra pas formuler à haute voix ses pensées pour ne pas que ses amis pensent qu'il avait pris la grosse tête. Il était juste fier de sa capacité.

-Je vais bientôt le montrer à mon père, annonça-t-il, sûr de lui. Je réussis plein de sortilèges. À présent, ce n'est plus qu'une question de rapidité.  
-Vraiment? Il était temps! S'exclama Liam. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je te dis que tu es prêt. Tu vas pouvoir épater toute ta famille.  
-Ils ne vont jamais y croire, ajouta Neil avec excitation. Être présent m'aurait beaucoup fait rire.  
-J'ai peur de rater mon coup…  
-Pourquoi le raterais-tu? Tu vas réussir et tous les surprendre! Rassura Mike.

Après cet encouragement, Aleksandre se sentit revigoré. Ses joues rougirent légèrement lorsque Liam et Neil acquiescèrent vivement aux propos du blondinet. Tout en surveillant qu'ils étaient bien isolés et cachés des regards, les quatre garçons commencèrent leur entraînement. Mike suivait avec avidité les explications de Liam et Neil même si elles ne lui étaient pas tellement destinées.

En peu de temps avec Liam et Neil, les connaissances d'Aleksandre s'étaient fortement élargies. Non seulement, il avait appris à se concentrer plus rapidement et il arrivait presque à lancer son sortilège en un quart de secondes. Mais il connaissait à présent de nombreux sortilèges. Le maléfice de Bloque-jambes était un de ses préférés. Il appréciait notamment le fait que ses amis se désignaient volontiers comme cobayes, ce qui signifiait qu'il les immobilisait régulièrement en riant.

Toutefois, il avait appris des sortilèges aussi très intéressants comme le _Collaporta _qui scellait une porte, le sortilège de disparition, le sortilège d'expulsion, le sortilège de fixation, le sortilège d'impassibilité et bien d'autre encore. Il y avait autant des sortilèges de défenses, d'attaques ou encore qui servent dans la vie quotidienne.

-Le sortilège Incarcerem peut être utile, fit remarquer Mike en se frottant le bout du nez. Envoyer des cordes surgies de nul part autour de quelqu'un pour l'immobiliser.  
-Il est très utile, confia Neil en gloussant. Liam et moi l'avons utilisé sur mon petit frère lorsqu'il a voulu aller nous vendre à ma mère. Tu t'en rappelles?  
-Il hurlait tellement fort qu'on a ajouté un sortilège de silence! Rit Liam en secouant la tête. C'était hilarant. On lui a fait promettre de garder le silence avec un sortilège de chatouille puis nous l'avons libéré. Il n'a jamais rien dit.

Les deux autres les regardaient rire, complètement éberlués. Par Merlin, jamais Aleksandre n'oserait faire une telle chose. Déjà, il doutait que Jonathan se fasse avoir mais même en s'attaquant à quelqu'un d'autre, comme Ronald par exemple, il n'aurait jamais le courage de l'attacher. Il devrait peut-être faire part de cette idée à son cousin et Drago. Ils se chargeraient de mettre en place la blague, lui se contenterait d'observer.

Plus tard, lorsqu'Aleksandre pénétra dans sa chambre, il avait un large sourire dessiné sur le visage. Le sortilège Incarcerem avait été d'une facilité déconcertante à pratiquer. Ses capacités impressionnaient ses amis. C'était la première fois qu'on s'intéressait à lui pour quelque chose qu'il contrôlait. C'était génial. Il était vraiment fier de cette capacité et il voulait l'exploiter au maximum.

Le dire à son père, l'épater, l'impressionner… Aleksandre avait hâte. Néanmoins, il voulait choisir le bon moment pour l'éblouir, espérant ainsi que ça apaiserait la colère de celui-ci. Autant en profiter, n'est ce pas? Liam lui avait conseillé de formuler des excuses soignées mais il hésitait. Il serait tellement angoissé d'être devant son père que le petit discours inventé lui échapperait.

-Jeremy! Tu es là! Il faut que je te raconte. C'est génial, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tout ce que j'arrive à faire et puis…

Aleksandre se tut soudainement, interloqué. Son meilleur ami était assis en tailleur sur son lit et une bande-dessinée sorcière très célèbre était posée sur ses genoux. Du pas de la porte, il sentit son excitation tomber alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être un crétin. Jeremy n'avait même pas relevé la tête à son entrée, ni même tendu l'oreille pour l'écouter.

Mal à l'aise par le silence et l'indifférence de son ami, il se racla la gorge en sautillant sur ses deux jambes. Malgré le bruit qu'il faisait, son meilleur ami ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard. Ses sourcils se fronçant, il avança de quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant le lit de Jeremy qui tourna une page de sa bande-dessinée.

-Ça va? S'enquit-il, confus. Tu as vu que je suis ici?  
-Oh! Je ne t'avais pas entendu me parler pour me raconter ta super journée avec tes supers amis!

Le ton de Jeremy était évidemment railleur et Aleksandre, choqué par cette réponse, recula de plusieurs pas. Par Merlin, il n'avait jamais entendu une telle voix venimeuse chez son meilleur ami. Il songea un instant qu'il aurait préféré qu'il reste indifférent face à sa présence. Ses yeux marron étaient brillants de colère. Ses lèvres pincées formaient une fine ligne sur son visage pâle.

-Je ne comprends pas, confia Aleksandre, sa joie totalement disparue. Explique-moi!  
-Ne fais pas comme si tu comprenais pas! Explosa Jeremy en fermant sèchement son livre. Tu passes tes journées avec Mike, et ces Liam et Neil alors que tu m'ignores avec Illiana. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec eux!  
-Mais… mais, tu dis n'importe quoi! Se défendit Aleks en bégayant. Je ne t'ignore pas! Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Un grognement furieux sortit de la gorge de Jeremy et le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds pour faire face à son ami. Il serra les poings rigidement le long de son corps alors que ses yeux fusillaient du regard son camarade.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Il ne comprenait pas. Jeremy était-il… jaloux? Jaloux de sa nouvelle amitié avec Liam et Neil? C'était insensé, par Merlin! Jeremy refusait toujours lorsqu'il lui proposait de se joindre à eux. Il ne prononçait pas un mot lorsque Liam et Neil s'invitaient à leur table au réfectoire. C'était lui qui ne faisait aucun effort pour apprendre à connaître les deux garçons, et certainement pas le contraire.

-Parce que c'est la vérité! Rétorqua Jeremy en haussant la voix. Maintenant que tu t'es trouvé d'autres amis, tu te fiches bien d'Illiana ou de moi!  
-C'est pas vrai! C'est toi! C'est toi qui dis toujours non! Je ne te comprends pas. Tu préfères rester seul avec Illiana. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir te plaindre après. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.  
-Tu n'as pas compris qu'ils sont tous méchants? Hurla Jeremy. Ils vont se moquer de Mike et de toi! Tu n'es pas comme eux. Ils ne t'apprécieront jamais comme cela.

Les propos de Jeremy étaient plutôt confus mais Aleksandre en avait saisi le sens. Ses yeux noirs et émeraude s'élargirent soudainement tandis que son ami le regardait avec un air de triomphe. Était-il possible qu'il ait raison? Liam et Neil pouvaient-ils réellement se servir d'eux dans le simple but mesquin de se moquer de leur déficience?

-C'est faux, murmura t-il, la gorge serrée. Liam est très gentil avec nous. Neil aussi. Ils m'aident pour la magie sans baguette. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à se moquer de Mike ou de moi.  
-C'est tes nouveaux meilleurs amis, c'est ça? Tu m'as remplacé?  
-MAIS NON! Cria à son tour Aleksandre. Tu es stupide! T'es toujours mon ami! Mon meilleur ami. C'est toi qui passe tout ton temps avec Illiana.  
-Parce que tu es toujours avec _eux_!

Leur discussion tournait en rond et Aleksandre s'en apercevait parfaitement. Il avait envie de le secouer dans tous les sens pour lui faire sortir cette idée de l'esprit. Bien sûr que Jeremy était toujours son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils passaient moins de temps ensemble que leur amitié en était moins forte. Il ne faisait rien de mal et tentait de s'en convaincre. Il profitait simplement d'avoir d'autres amis. Il ne faisait rien de mal!

Tout du moins, il l'espérait. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en train de se disputer avec Jeremy, son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de le bousculer pour quitter la chambre. La porte claqua dans un fracas assourdissant derrière lui alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans la chambre, les larmes aux yeux.

Seul, Aleksandre balança un coup de pied rageur dans la peluche préférée de Jeremy qui traînait au sol, l'envoyant rebondir contre le mur à quelques mètres de lui. Il se frotta furieusement les yeux, le cœur gonflé de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il se disputait avec un de ses amis. C'était un sentiment horrible pour lui qui, quelques instants plus tôt, se félicitait de ses nouvelles amitiés.

-Aleksandre?

Jack venait de passer la tête par l'entrée de la chambre. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés alors qu'il approchait dans la pièce. L'infirmier jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange, d'inquiétant ou de suspicieux.

-J'ai croisé Jeremy et il paraissait furieux. Quelque chose ne va pas?  
-On s'est disputé, avoua t-il à mi-voix. C'est à cause de lui. …Tu sais où est Ivan?  
-Son dernier rendez-vous vient de finir, déclara Jack en lui montrant la porte d'un signe de la tête. Tu peux aller le retrouver.

La tête baissée vers le sol, il quitta sa chambre. Il avait envie de voir Ivan, de lui expliquer parce que son psychiatre trouverait les mots adéquats pour le rassurer. Il pourrait également déverser toute sa colère envers son meilleur ami sans être jugé. Il s'imaginait très peu en train de maudire Jeremy devant Mike qui en serait certainement choqué.

À présent que Jeremy s'était enfui, dix milles reproches se formulaient dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Jeremy insistait pour participer à toutes les activités proposées par l'école! Ce n'était pas non plus lui qui avait choisi d'être puni chaque après-midi de la semaine. C'était encore moins lui qui avait décidé de s'isoler avec Illiana. Et puis, évidemment qu'il s'était trouvé des amis.

Jeremy devrait comprendre cela, ainsi que son envie de côtoyer d'autres personnes non retardées. Aleksandre avait besoin de se rassurer, de voir qu'il n'était pas si différent qu'eux. Il voulait remarquer que son retard mental s'était amenuisé et qu'il était presque au même niveau que des adolescents de quinze ans. Mais non, son meilleur ami lui reprochait de se lier d'amitié avec les personnes pouvant lui montrer cela.

-As-tu un problème Aleksandre? Demanda immédiatement Ivan en le voyant pénétrer dans son bureau alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café. Que se passe-t-il?  
-C'est Jeremy! Confia-t-il en sentant avec horreur quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il est furieux après moi et on s'est disputé.

Ivan fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude puis contourna son bureau après s'être levé. Entourant les épaules du garçon d'un bras, le psychiatre le guida sur la banquette qu'il occupait à chaque séance et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Raconte-moi pourquoi t'es-tu disputé avec Jeremy. J'ai dû mal à y croire.  
-Il est en colère parce que je suis toujours avec Liam et Neil! S'écria Aleksandre en se serrant dans les bras de l'homme alors qu'il le maudissait quelques heures plus tôt. C'est injuste! Jeremy, il ne veut pas connaître des gens normaux mais moi, si! Il est jaloux. C'est tellement… stupide. Je lui ai dit que c'était lui qui ne voulait jamais venir avec nous.  
-Avant toute chose, tu es normal, rétorqua Ivan d'une voix ferme. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es anormal ou autre sottise de ce genre. Tu es différent mais certainement pas anormal, c'est clair?

Aleksandre se mordit les lèvres en haussant les épaules d'un air distrait. Bien sûr que si qu'il était anormal. Rien en lui n'était normal. Il était retardé mentalement, avait été violé et battu et surtout s'était laissé faire. C'était comme un aveu silencieux qu'il aimait cela ou quelque chose de ce genre et cela lui donnait la nausée. En plus de cela, il n'était même pas un sorcier commun ou banal. Non, il était le Survivant ! Et Ivan voulait lui faire croire qu'il était normal?

-Il est évident que tu ne me crois pas. Dis-moi ce qui te fait penser cela.

Ivan le vit secouer la tête dans un signe de refus mais il ne comptait pas laisser tomber ce sujet aussi rapidement. Si Aleksandre avait remis en question beaucoup des idées noires que sa famille lui avait partagé, il semblait toujours persuadé d'être anormal même s'il en parlait rarement. Alors peu importait l'heure qu'il était, le garçon était venu le trouver alors qu'il évitait son contact depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'allait certainement pas le repousser.

-Je suis très curieux de savoir ce qui te fait penser que tu es anormal, insista Ivan. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne peux pas juger moi-même si j'ai tort ou raison.  
-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, geignit Aleksandre en dissimulant son visage contre la poitrine de Ivan. Je suis pas normal c'est tout.  
-Dis-tu cela parce que ton Oncle ainsi que ta Tante te le disait?

Le corps d'Aleksandre se tendit dans les bras de son psychiatre. Bien sûr, ils avaient été les premiers à l'informer de son étrangeté. En plus de dix années de vie commune, ils n'avaient jamais démenti leurs propos, jamais changé d'avis. Ça avait un côté rassurant cette régularité. Avec le temps, il avait fini par assimiler l'idée qu'il n'était qu'un petit monstre anormal.

Toutefois, ce n'était plus la même bizarrerie. Les Dursley le qualifiait d'étrange en raison de ses pouvoirs magiques. Forcément, il savait que ce n'était pas réellement ses capacités magiques qui lui posaient des problèmes depuis qu'il vivait dans une famille sorcière. Néanmoins, il était resté sur le même fil conducteur : quelque chose clochait en lui.

-Bah, ils le disaient mais c'est pas pareil. C'était parce que j'étais un sorcier, avoua Aleksandre à demi-voix.  
-Tu sais aujourd'hui qu'être un sorcier n'est en rien honteux, n'est ce pas?  
-Oui, je sais mais… je sais que je suis pas normal. Par rapport à Jonathan, par exemple.

Ivan resta un moment silencieux. Il ignorait comment faire comprendre à son patient qu'il était loin d'être anormal. Une telle idée devait être chassée de son esprit. Il ne pourrait pas grandir entièrement en se pensant à ce point là anormal. Ça finirait par le bloquer dans sa guérison et ce, jusqu'à ce que ce problème soit résolu.

-Qu'a Jonathan de plus que toi?  
-Il est normal.

Il était à présent évident pour Ivan qu'Aleksandre n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait signifier les termes _normal, anormal, étrangeté _lorsqu'il se les appliquait. Il les avait entendu, les avaient assimilés à sa personne sans chercher à en donner un réel sens. Soit, il ne savait comment expliquer les différences entre lui et son cousin, ce qui signifiait que sa pensée était confuse, soit il ne trouvait aucune réelle différence. Dans les deux cas, la notion d'anormalité était mal interprétée.

-Enfin, c'est évident! S'exclama Aleksandre en s'éloignant brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Il est tellement… meilleur que moi. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais il est intelligent. Il est apprécié de tout le monde. Enfin, je ne sais pas. C'est tellement évident!  
-Tu es également intelligent. Tes professeurs m'ont d'ailleurs fait remarquer que ton comportement s'était assagi depuis que nous avons découvert tes petites tricheries et que tu t'investissais plus en cours. Je suis très fier de cela. Ensuite, le fait que tu n'aies pas une foule d'amis ne signifie pas que tu es moins bien que ton cousin.

Les lèvres pincées, l'adolescent haussa les épaules avec hésitation, ses yeux brûlants de larmes. Il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats pour expliquer clairement ses sentiments. Ça le mettait hors de lui. Ça le frustrait également qu'Ivan ne comprenne pas où il voulait en venir.

-Mais enfin, Oncle Vernon m'a touché là où il fallait pas! Ce n'est pas normal ça, non? Hurla t-il.  
-En effet, accorda Ivan en hochant la tête. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas une situation ordinaire mais ça ne fait pas de toi une personne anormale. La personne anormale dans toute cette affaire est ton Oncle. Pas toi. Il faut que tu comprennes cela.  
-_Tu_ ne comprends pas.  
-Alors explique-moi.

Las, Aleksandre se relaissa tomber sur la banquette en se rapprochant discrètement de l'adulte, à la recherche d'un contact physique rassurant. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine sans se soucier de ses chaussures qui salissaient peut-être le cuir. Enfouissant sa tête entre ses jambes, il entreprit de respirer calmement, les yeux clos.

C'était encore trop tôt. Il avait honte. Il était honteux et ce sentiment l'empêchait de dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qui le tourmentait. Le dissimuler au fond de lui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée mais il n'avait pas le courage de tout raconter. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il s'était promis de montrer son mécontentement à son psychiatre en plus de cela. Se confier à lui serait à l'inverse de son projet.

Voyant qu'Aleksandre s'était retiré dans le silence, Ivan secoua silencieusement la tête en passant une main réconfortante dans les cheveux du gamin. Ils allaient devoir reprendre cette conversation plus tard, lorsqu'il serait plus apte à se confier à lui. Cette discussion décousue avait le mérite d'avoir au moins briser la glace entre eux.

-Il arrive à tout le monde de se disputer avec ses amis, ajouta Ivan dans l'espoir de le rassurer. Jeremy et toi évoluez différemment. Il est normal que vous vous disputiez de temps à autre.  
-C'est pas de ma faute s'il grandit jamais, chuchota Aleksandre.

_*Voilà, le nouveau chapitre de la semaine. Je sais que beaucoup attendent la réaction d'Aleks face à la découverte des Gryffondors mais elle est présente dans toutes ses pensées: il agit et réfléchit comme un ado qui rumine en lui sans rien dire ^^ Pleins d'évènements se mélangent et tourmentent Aleks, tout pour le rendre triste!  
Pour vous remercie d'avoir dépasser les 2 500 reviews (merci, merci, merci !) je vous annonce que DIMANCHE il y aura un chapitre exceptionnellement =)  
Merci à vous tous, pour votre soutien et vos reviews!  
Patmol25_


	76. LXXVI: MaladieS

**Chapitre: Maladie_s_**

Aleksandre éternua. Le bruit soudain fit sursauter Hermione et Ginny. La première était penchée au-dessus d'un épais livre de métamorphose, l'autre sur un de sortilèges. Toutes deux avaient une plume en main et avaient déjà écrit plusieurs centimètres de parchemin. Le fait que Poudlard ait fermé ses portes n'était en aucun cas un signe de vacances pour les adolescents. Les adultes s'étaient répartis les cours et les élèves continuaient à étudier quotidiennement et à rendre des devoirs.

-Pardon, chuchota-t-il en rougissant doucement.  
-Es-tu malade? S'enquit Hermione en prenant une pause dans son livre. Il faut peut-être prendre une potion.

Ce fut un haussement d'épaule embarrassé qui lui répondit et des yeux fuyants. Hermione soupira silencieusement et échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Ginny. Dire qu'elle se maudissait pour avoir fouillé dans le bureau du Professeur Snape était un euphémisme. Si Hermione pouvait mourir de honte, elle le serait certainement. Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Suivre les deux Weasley lui avait immédiatement paru comme une idée atroce. Violer ainsi la vie privée de leur professeur de potion était immonde. Pourtant, elle s'était prêtée au jeu et sa curiosité l'avait remporté sur sa conscience.

En plus de cela, ils s'étaient fait attraper si stupidement! Au début, elle faisait le guet en râlant, postée devant la porte entrebâillée. Elle avait été attirée lorsque Ginny avait déniché le dossier concernant Aleksandre. Le feuilletant rapidement, son amie l'avait pressé de venir voir ce qu'elle était en train de découvrir, totalement hébétée par l'ampleur des secrets de la famille Snape. Pris dans les découvertes, ils en avaient tous oubliés de surveiller le couloir pour fuir dès que Snape ferait son apparition. Comment auraient-ils pu abandonner ce dossier qui contenait une mine d'or à propos d'Aleksandre? La curiosité avait été plus forte que la prudence. Pourtant, Ron et Ginny préparaient cette escapade minutieusement depuis plusieurs jours. Hermione avait refusé de se prêter à cela mais elle avait fini par le faire.

Snape était tellement secret, tellement cachottier avec sa vie privée. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble et l'homme n'avait montré aucune faiblesse, dévoilé aucun secret. Rien. Il était toujours aussi imperturbable qu'à l'accoutumée. Le seul choc avait été la découverte de sa famille: un fils, une sœur et un neveu. Oh, et sa relation tout à fait inattendue avec Remus Lupin. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire que Severus Snape, espion, professeur reconnu de potion, ne cachait rien.

Cependant, maintenant qu'elle avait percé un des secrets de Snape, elle aurait préféré ne jamais en prendre connaissance. Elle se rappelait avec précision la violente nausée qui l'avait prise en découvrant les raisons du retard mental d'Aleksandre. Oh bien sûr, Ginny et elle avaient eu des doutes après avoir vu -ou du moins espionnées- le garçon se répandre en excuses effrayées après que Dumbledore l'ait refusé à Poudlard.

Pourtant, les deux Gryffondors n'avaient pas poussé leurs recherches. Elles s'étaient laissé emporter par le tourbillon de cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ponctuée par l'absence d'Harry et le retour de Voldemort. Elles avaient préféré se concentrer sur cela et leurs études plutôt que d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la vie du fils un peu étrange du Professeur Snape. Elles n'avaient peut-être pas tort. Hermione ne pensait pas, sincèrement, découvrir de telles atrocités.

-Que fais-tu? Interrogea Ginny en s'octroyant également une pause dans son travail.  
-Je lis.

La voix de Aleksandre était faible, presque murmurée et il évita une nouvelle fois de lever les yeux de son livre. Il ne pouvait pas faire face aux deux filles, pas en sachant qu'elles avaient eu connaissance de son passée. C'était tellement honteux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'immiscer dans leurs pensées pour entendre tout ce qu'elles pensaient de lui.

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas lever la tête alors qu'il sentait parfaitement leurs deux regards perçants posés sur lui, il tourna une page de son livre sur les dragons. Il l'avait trouvé dans les affaires de Jonathan qui s'entassaient dans un coin de la chambre de son cousin. Celui-ci, d'une humeur massacrante, le lui avait prêté volontiers.

Un nouvel éternuement rompit le silence et il renifla peu élégamment avant de farfouiller dans la poche de son jean pour trouver un mouchoir. Son père était venu le chercher la veille, comme tous les vendredis soirs, à l'école. Ils n'avaient échangé que peu de mots. Après le dîner, Aleksandre était monté directement se coucher, ignorant l'ordre de son père d'aller se doucher avant. Il était épuisé. Son corps était fourbu et un mal de tête faisait son apparition.

Ce n'était rien comparé à l'état dans lequel il s'était réveillé dans la matinée. Sa gorge était irritée, ses yeux piquants. Son nez coulait et des éternuements sonores le tourmentaient. Il était malade. Ou quelque chose comme cela. Son père lui avait donné à deux reprises, à chaque repas, de la Pimentine mais ça n'avait pas suffi. De la fumée était sortie de ses oreilles durant plus d'une heure. Ça l'avait fait s'esclaffer.

-Et c'est intéressant? Ajouta Hermione en espérant le faire devenir plus loquace. De quoi parle-t-il?  
-Des dragons, répondit Aleksandre.

Sans remarquer l'air dépité des deux filles, il referma son livre qu'il posa sur la table basse devant lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la pièce. Il avait espéré trouver un peu de tranquillité dans la bibliothèque du Manoir mais les deux Gryffondors étaient apparues à son grand désarroi. Jonathan était d'une humeur insupportable et seul Gabriel osait l'approcher ou lui adresser la parole. Drago était dans son Manoir. Aleksandre savait qu'il était puni à cause de sa participation à ses tricheries. Lucius et Narcissa avaient interdit à leur fils de venir au Manoir Snape en dehors des heures de cours dispensées.

-Aleksandre!

La voix d'Hermione retentit dans la bibliothèque. A contrecœur, Aleksandre se retourna vers la jeune fille, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci le fixait, les sourcils froncés. Elle paraissait inquiète. A son sujet? Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur honteuse et il fut étrangement satisfait de constater cela. Il ne manquerait plus que Hermione soit fière comme un paon d'avoir révélé à tout le monde son passé. Les joues de la Gryffondor s'empourprèrent doucement face à son regard indifférent puis elle se redressa fièrement pour lui faire face.

-Ginny et moi voulions nous excuser d'avoir ainsi violé l'intimité de ton père et par extension la tienne. Nous ignorions que nous allions trouver quelque chose d'aussi important et il était très indécent de se permettre de lire ces papiers.

Aleksandre fut bêtement ému qu'Hermione prenne le temps de s'excuser auprès de lui. Il vit Ginny approuver les mots de son amie. Ronald l'évitait comme la peste. Il ne semblait pas vraiment honteux de ses agissements, plus choqué par ce qu'il avait découvert. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller tout répéter à sa mère alors qu'une dizaine des membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient autour d'elle. Sa joie s'atténua rapidement en se rappelant cela.

-Vous avez été dans ce bureau pour trouver quelque chose de compromettant, pas pour le nettoyer. Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, cracha t-il. Vous êtes très heureuses de tout savoir!

Le visage de Ginny et Hermione se décomposa de choc. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à une réponse aussi véhémente de la part du fils de Snape. Lui-même parut surpris par sa violence. Il pensa un instant à s'excuser pour le ton grossier utilisé mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Elles avaient trahi le peu de confiance que son père leur avait accordé depuis qu'elles vivaient au Manoir et sa propre confiance. Leur parler méchamment n'était pas si grave que cela. Il était même certain que Jonathan le féliciterait à propos de cela.

Les jeunes filles reprirent leur esprit lorsque la porte claqua sèchement derrière Aleksandre. L'atmosphère dans la bibliothèque devient lourde, presque suffocante.

-On l'a mérité, remarqua Ginny d'une voix piteuse.

Marchant sans réel but dans les couloirs, Aleksandre se moucha à plusieurs reprises. La pointe de culpabilité qui l'avait traversé disparue rapidement. Elles ne méritaient pas qu'ils les plaignent ou qu'il les ménage! En fait, Aleksandre serait très satisfait de réussir à insulter copieusement Ronald s'il venait s'excuser comme sa sœur venait de le faire. Le rouquin ne s'attendrait certainement pas à un tel comportement de sa part. Ça en serait d'autant plus jouissif.

Il n'osait pas tellement se plaindre mais son mal de tête s'était fait lancinant. Par Merlin, pourquoi était-il malade durant le week-end? C'était d'une injustice! Lorsqu'il passa près de la porte fermée du bureau de son père, il s'arrêta et chassa toutes ses pensées d'injustice de son esprit.

Il ne lui avait rien dit pour son absence à leur séance du mercredi. Il ne lui avait même pas raconté sa semaine. Ni même sa dispute avec Jeremy avec qui il n'avait pas reparlé. Ça avait été compliqué de ne pas s'adresser la parole durant une journée entière. Ils s'étaient ignorés. Jeremy s'était installé à côté d'Illiana, le délaissant. Mike était venu prendre la place du garçon en lui cédant celle qu'il occupait habituellement avec Illiana. Les professeurs n'avaient pas pu que remarquer la tension entre les deux garçons avec inquiétude. Mais Aleksandre refusait de s'abaisser en se répandant en excuses.

Severus était de toute manière de mauvaise humeur, bougon, lorsqu'il était venu le récupérer à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu la possibilité de lui raconter tout ses malheurs. Ça lui avait douloureusement rappelé qu'il était furieux après lui. Il devait lui faire des excuses. Des belles excuses. Il s'attendait également à ce que son père lui en fasse pour son absence de mercredi. Mais Aleksandre savait qu'il devait faire le premier pas : il était le premier fautif. Et puis, son père était toujours trop occupé pour avoir le temps de venir le voir.

C'est pourquoi il frappa avec hésitation contre la porte du bureau.

-Entrez!

En entendant la voix sèche de son père, il eut un mouvement incertain, prêt à se retirer dans sa chambre mais finalement, il actionna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce. Severus était assis derrière son bureau. Sur un fauteuil à côté de lui se trouvait Remus. Plusieurs parchemins étaient étalés devant eux ainsi que deux tasses de thé fumantes et une coupelle de petits biscuits sablés.

Aleksandre resta immobile à l'entrée de la pièce, incapable de se décider. Devait-il entrer? Ressortir et laisser les deux adultes seuls? Remus sembla décider pour lui puisqu'il se leva d'un bond en affichant un large sourire. Il contourna le bureau et annonça qu'il devait dire quelque chose à Sirius. Même Aleksandre ne fut pas dupe. C'était une excuse pour le laisser seul avec son père.

Alors que son amant quittait la pièce d'un pas rapide, Severus fronça doucement les sourcils. Le visage de son fils était affreusement pâle. Il était évident qu'il était malade mais ce n'était ni un rhume, ni une grippe puisque la Pimentine n'était d'aucun effet. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller chercher une potion pour soigner son fils, celui-ci referma doucement la porte derrière lui mais ne fit pas un pas de plus dans la pièce.

-Je voulais te dire quelque chose, murmura Aleksandre en prenant courage.  
-Je t'écoute.

En réalité, Liam lui avait concocté un petit discours à servir à son père pour se faire pardonner. Les deux amis s'étaient beaucoup amusés avec Mike et Neil à écrire les excuses qu'il lui ferait durant le week-end. Ils avaient pris plus d'une heure et demie à le faire le vendredi après-midi. Ensuite, Liam lui avait conseillé de l'apprendre par cœur en ajoutant qu'avec cela, il était impossible que son père soit encore en colère contre lui.

Néanmoins, en se retrouvant devant lui, Aleksandre sentit toutes les belles paroles préparées s'envoler, le laissant avec un esprit vide et confus. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, désespéré à l'idée de ne plus avoir aucun discours potable à sortir à son père. Mince, il avait préparé ses excuses si minutieusement!

L'inquiétude de Severus s'accrut en voyant son fils se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, ouvrant et refermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Il s'était inquiété pour lui toute la semaine. Surtout en apprenant que Voldemort le voulait absolument auprès de lui toute la journée du mercredi pour lui confectionner des potions douteuses. Severus reconnaissait qu'en plus de cela, il avait été plutôt abrupt envers son fils la veille et durant la journée.

-Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais, chuchota alors Aleksandre, essayant d'improviser. C'était mal et je le sais maintenant. Je ne tricherais plus jamais. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

C'était un résumé condensé de ce qu'il se trouvait dans le discours préparé avec ses amis. Aleksandre sentit son visage rougir lorsque son père arqua un de ses minces sourcils.

L'homme soupira bruyamment avant de secouer la tête. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et celui-ci le fit en quelques pas rapides. Le visage de l'adolescent était crispé par la nervosité et il se tendit lorsque Severus posa une main à l'arrière de son crâne. Le maître des potions sentit son fils se détendre lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui avec douceur.

-Je suis satisfait que tu ais pris conscience de tes actes, assura Severus en gardant le corps frêle de son fils dans ses bras. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais cela.  
-C'est promis, répondit t-il d'une voix étouffée par le tissu de la robe de son père.  
-Oh et plus jamais de réponse aussi impertinente que dans mon bureau, n'est-ce pas?

Aleksandre hocha rapidement de la tête. Même si Jonathan lui paraissait incroyablement fort et puissant et génial en s'opposant ainsi aux adultes, Aleksandre pressentait qu'il n'avait pas encore en lui tout le courage nécessaire pour en faire de même. Il n'en avait pas spécialement l'envie non plus. Se donner des sueurs froides inutilement était stupide. Sans compter qu'il avait vraiment eu peur de la réaction que son père pourrait avoir après qu'il se soit ainsi opposé à lui.

L'adolescent profita quelques minutes du silence réconfortant de la pièce en se blottissant davantage dans cette étreinte ferme. Toutefois, il s'éloigna rapidement de lui. Celui-ci parut un peu confus de le voir se reculer si vite.

-Je suis plus un bébé, expliqua Aleksandre en faisant une grimace. On ne peut pas faire de longs câlins.  
-Oh… je comprends, répondit Severus en dissimulant un sourire moqueur qui l'aurait sûrement vexé.

Severus regarda avec bienveillance son fils s'éloigner encore un petit plus de lui, comme si chaque pas en arrière lui donnait une année en plus. D'une manière très princière, l'adolescent contourna le bureau avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil que Remus occupait plus tôt. Ça aurait été aristocratique. Vraiment… si Aleksandre ne s'était pas lamentablement enfoncé dans un fauteuil trois fois trop grands pour lui.

-Je voulais aussi m'excuser, ajouta l'adulte d'une voix calme. De ne pas être venu mercredi. C'est assez compliqué en ce moment et je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me plier à certains ordres qui vont contre ma volonté.  
-Je ne suis pas stupide, rétorqua sèchement Aleksandre en se mouchant une nouvelle fois, les sourcils froncés dans une imitation presque réussie de son père. Je sais que tu ne peux pas être partout. C'est pas marrant d'être un adulte.

Bien sûr, il avait été légèrement -bon, énormément!- vexé de la défection de son père mais il n'allait pas le lui faire remarquer, pas après avoir dit quelque chose qui le rendait très adulte et mature. Il avait pensé que son père ne le considérait plus assez important pour lui consacrer un instant de son temps ou qu'il était tellement fâché après lui qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. C'était absurde mais Aleksandre n'arrivait pas à étouffer toutes ses pensées de ce genre. Et puis, un enfant ne dirait jamais une telle chose. Il ne voulait pas que son père estime qu'il avait encore des pensées d'enfant.

Formuler des excuses était toujours très difficile pour Severus, même lorsqu'il le faisait envers son fils qui pourtant était bien l'une des rares personnes à l'accepter tel qu'il était. Il sourit doucement en voyant son fils adopter des manières très aristocratiques bien que cette image fut légèrement bancale lorsqu'il se moucha grossièrement. Qui de Lucius ou de Drago le pervertissait le plus à tous ses rites de maintien qu'Aleksandre se plaisait à exécuter?

-Je ne voulais pas non plus être si distant avec toi en ce début de week-end, continua-t-il en se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je suis juste…  
-Fatigué, compléta Aleksandre en prenant une voix un peu sournoise. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé.

Par Salazar et tous les autres, qui avait pris possession du corps de son fils? Les yeux de Severus s'arrondirent légèrement sous le choc de l'entendre lui parler ainsi, avec un ton narquois bien différent de ce à quoi il était habitué. En plus de cela, le garçon paraissait très fier de lui puisqu'il souriait largement en affichant un air stupide. Severus se renfrogna, ce qui fit éclater de rire son fils.

Aleksandre amorça un geste pour se blottir dans les bras de son père en voyant celui-ci se vexer mais il se ravisa. Non, il agissait à présent comme un adolescent. À la place, il continua de glousser pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le silence ne reprenne sa place dans le bureau.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce silence reposant, sa toux sembla prendre de l'ampleur à la grande inquiétude de Severus qui se prépara à présenter un dernier regret auprès de son fils. Il se promit que c'était les dernières excuses qu'il formulait pour au minimum un mois!

-Je regrette également que ces trois crétins de Gryffondors aient découvert ton dossier. Je n'étais parti que quelques minutes de mon bureau. Je sais à quel point ça t'a perturbé. C'est de ma faute. Il aurait fallu que je cache plus soigneusement ces documents en sachant que le Manoir était infesté de Gryffondor.

La bonne humeur qui peignait les traits du garçon jusque là, disparut et il se referma sur lui-même en détournant le regard. En l'espace d'un instant, Severus eut l'impression de faire face à une autre personne tant son visage était devenu froid et distant. L'adulte s'en voulait sincèrement pour son absence de ces derniers temps. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps d'évoquer ce fâcheux épisode avec Ivan. Il ignorait si Aleksandre lui en avait fait part, s'ils en avaient discuté.

Celui-ci sentit son cœur battre de plus belle en écoutant les paroles de son père. Sa gorge le brûla et un instant, il se demanda si cela provenait vraiment du fait qu'il était malade. Pourquoi tout devait être ramené à des sujets qui le blessaient ou le tourmentaient? Il ne voulait pas en parler. Rester silencieux à propos de cette honte était plus simple, et certainement plus lâche comme solution.

-Écoute Aleksandre, je sais que…  
-Je ne veux pas en parler, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. S'il te plaît.  
-On ne peux pas toujours éviter de parler de ce qui est difficile, murmura Severus en voyant son fils se détourner encore plus de lui. Il est tout à fait normal que la découverte de Miss Granger et des Weasley te tourmente mais…  
-Comment se fait-il que tu possèdes un tel dossier?

La voix d'Aleksandre était agressive. Il s'était retourné d'un bond vers son père, la fureur marquant son visage. C'était vrai, bordel! Tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si son père ne détenait pas un tel dossier à ce sujet. Pourquoi Ivan transmettait toutes ces informations à son père? Leurs séances n'étaient-elles pas privées? Il n'avait pas pu interroger son psychiatre durant ces deux dernières semaines. Il était bien trop perturbé mais à présent, ses questions lui brûlaient la langue.

La première chose qui frappa Severus fut la manière dont Aleksandre avait formulé sa question. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il lui aurait posé une question bancale dans ce style là: « _comment t'as ces papiers? _» Là… c'était une vraie phrase avec des mots plus recherchés que les enfants utilisaient rarement. À cette constatation, son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine et il mit un certain temps avant de répondre à son fils.

-Ivan a le devoir de me transmettre tout ce qui te concerne. Il faut que tu saches que tout ne m'est pas rapporté. Ce ne sont que des brefs résumés de tes semaines passées à l'hôpital. Je ne connais pas l'intégralité de ton suivi psychiatrique avec lui. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne me dit pas tout.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Cela signifie que ton psychiatre me fait…  
-J'ai compris le sens! Pas la raison pour laquelle il te donne tout cela!

Severus aurait pu faire une remarque sévère vis à vis de ce ton agressif mais le moment n'était pas adéquat pour faire un peu de discipline. Derrière les premiers signes de colère, Severus reconnaissait parfaitement la panique qui l'animait. Son fils devait s'être senti trahi par Ivan en prenant conscience qu'il avait connaissance d'une majeure partie de ce qu'il se disait durant leurs séances.

Un instant, Severus songea à inventer un mensonge pour le rassurer mais en le voyant à la fois si inquiet et déterminé à connaître la vérité, il ne put se résoudre à cela. Après tout, le psychiatre le lui avait confirmé mais lui-même s'en était aperçu, Aleksandre avait évolué. Lui donner une preuve de confiance le rassurerait encore plus. Non?

-Tu as des problèmes, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Ton retard mental guérit de jour en jour mais il est toujours présent. C'est notre devoir, à Ivan et moi, de prendre soin de toi. Un tel dossier nous permet en plus de prendre conscience de ton évolution.  
-Prendre soin de moi? Articula Aleksandre avec incrédulité.  
-Oui, des sujets te perturbent et Ivan me communique ces informations afin que je sois apte à t'aider en cas de difficulté au Manoir.  
-Mais… je ne veux pas que tu saches tout cela!

« _Évidemment »_, pensa amèrement Severus. Aleksandre rechignait à lui confier la moindre chose qui ne soit pas superficielle. C'est comme s'il n'était pas concerné par tout ce qui était en rapport avec son passé. Severus s'appliqua à n'afficher aucune émotion montrant qu'il était vexé et il se contenta de passer une main dans les cheveux lisses de son fils.

Aleksandre était avant tout embarrassé. Il aurait largement préféré que son père et Ivan l'informent sur cette décision. Il se sentait trahi évidemment. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Ivan, lui expliquer qu'il était au courant et que cet échange d'information à son sujet ne lui plaisait pas. Mais avant tout, il était gêné. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne voulait pas que son père sache. Son passé était sombre et honteux. Ça devait être quelque chose dont personne ne parle.

-D'accord, chuchota t-il à contrecœur. J'en parlerai avec Ivan.  
-C'est une très bonne idée.

Il y eut un nouveau silence plus confortable dans le bureau. Aleksandre ne voulait pas engager un débat avec son père. En parler avec Ivan était la meilleure idée. Il pourrait lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de cela. Dans un sens, il savait d'avance qu'il hésiterait à en parler. Durant toute la semaine, il avait ressenti de la trahison, de la colère envers son psychiatre. Il savait qu'en interrogeant directement l'homme, il obtiendrait plus facilement des explications à propos de cet échange d'informations. Cependant, Aleksandre ne savait pas par où commencer.

Si c'était ainsi, il ne parlerait plus à Ivan! Aleksandre ne se sentait pas près pour s'ouvrir auprès de Severus. Depuis le début, il travaillait pour réussir à se confier à son père. Et depuis le début, Ivan rapportait tout à celui-ci. Peu importe si c'était pour le protéger ou autre. De toute manière, chaque fois qu'on lui faisait du mal, c'était soi-disant pour le protéger. Il n'y croyait plus maintenant. On l'avait laissé chez les Dursley pour le protéger. Quelle protection! Il en était ressorti presque mort! Ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges pour le convaincre de se taire.

-À quoi penses-tu? Demanda Severus avec souci.  
-Rien, c'est bon. Tu pourras demander à Ivan qu'il te le dise.  
-Ne sois pas fâché contre nous, soupira le maître des potions. Je comprends que tu sois déçu mais c'était pour…  
-Me protéger? Explosa t-il. C'est _toujours_ pour me protéger que l'on me ment et ça ne me protège jamais!

Severus cligna des yeux, surpris par l'éclat de son fils. Il se racla la gorge mal à l'aise. Il avait une petite idée de qui parlait Aleksandre et ça le dérangeait que son fils l'associe à Dumbledore. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Lui seul prenait des décisions pour Harry Potter. Lui seul l'avait contraint à retourner chez ses tortionnaires. Certes aucun professeur n'avait compris ce qui se passait dans la famille du Survivant mais Severus était certain que Dumbledore n'ignorait pas tout. Il l'avait avoué à demi-mots sous les reproches de Black. Il n'ignorait pas complètement ce qu'il se passait à Privet Drive.

Dans un sens, Aleksandre ne comprenait pas qu'Ivan et lui essayaient simplement de prévenir une crise. L'enfant ne s'imaginait pas à quel point les deux hommes redoutaient cela. Puis Ivan avait un devoir envers lui. Le protocole de l'école était strict avec cela. Aleksandre n'était pas encore assez mature pour laisser leurs séances secrètes. Le psychiatre lui avait clairement dit qu'une fois qu'il le jugerait prêt, il cesserait de lui détailler les semaines ainsi.

-Nous ne voulions pas te blesser, promit Severus. Écoute, nous en parlerons sérieusement avec Ivan pour mettre les choses à plat. D'accord?  
-Promis?  
-Promis.

Le calme du bureau fut brisé par une quinte de toux d'Aleksandre suivie de deux éternuements bruyants. Sans aucune grâce, le garçon essuya son nez coulant contre la manche de son pull avant d'éternuer une dernière fois.

Severus fronça les sourcils, se rappelant subitement qu'il s'inquiétait pour la santé de son fils avant que celui-ci ne vienne lui parler. Il posa sa main sur son front et s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il avait de la température. Il ne pouvait pas en être totalement sûr sans un examen plus approfondi mais le maître des potions se mit sur ses pieds et attrapa sa baguette magique.

-Es-tu sorti sans te couvrir? Interrogea t-il tout en tapotant deux fois le haut de la tête de son fils.  
-Non.

La réponse d'Aleksandre fut démentie par lui-même lorsque son visage devint écarlate et qu'il dissimula un sourire incertain derrière ses deux mains. Severus roula des yeux devant les mimiques de son fils sans faire le moindre commentaire. Un chiffre en lettres de feu apparut dans l'air et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il avait 38,2° de fièvre. C'était peu pour le moment mais ça risquait d'empirer par la suite.

Après avoir jeté deux autres sortilèges à son fils qu'il avait appris durant son apprentissage de maître de potion étroitement lié à la médicomage, Severus put aisément établir un diagnostic. Rien de très grave : une rhinopharyngite. Ce n'était pas étonnant que la Pimentine n'ait aucun effet. Elle soignait uniquement les rhumes et les grippes. Aleksandre devait avant tout se reposer et prendre quelques potions. Ça allait prendre quelques jours avant qu'il ne soit rétabli.

-Tu vas aller te reposer d'accord?  
-Mais je suis pas fatigué, proteste le garçon en se mouchant.  
-Pas de discussion, jeune homme. Enfile un pyjama et va dans ton lit.

Le garçon grogna plusieurs fois de mécontentement à l'idée de devoir se coucher à cette heure-ci mais Severus le poussa hors de son bureau d'un geste de la main. Il l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'il n'aille pas vagabonder dans les couloirs. C'était tout à fait dans le style de son fils d'aller se cacher dans une des pièces du Manoir pour l'éviter. Lui courir après ne l'amuserait pas vraiment.

-Accio pyjama! lança t-il d'un mouvement ample de la baguette magique.

Un pyjama jaillit hors de la grosse armoire de la chambre. Severus l'attrapa d'une main puis le tendit à son fils qui renifla dédaigneusement. D'un autre sortilège d'attraction, l'adulte appela à lui trois potions.. Depuis la chambre de son fils, il put entendre tous les verrous de son laboratoire se déverrouiller un à un alors que les protections magiques s'évanouissaient sous son ordre.

Placé au milieu de sa chambre, Aleksandre sentait sa tête s'alourdir et il ôta difficilement ses habits. Finalement, dormir n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. D'autant plus que Jonathan s'était isolé dans sa chambre avec Gabriel, furieux de ne pas pouvoir rendre visite à ses amis de Drumstrang. Il s'était senti seul une partie de la journée. Il avait à peine enfilé son bas de pyjama que trois fioles apparaissaient dans l'air en flottant.

Severus les déposa sur le bureau avant de l'aider à mettre ses bras dans les manches. Il éternua et renifla lamentablement en geignant doucement. Son père le guida jusque dans son lit et le fit s'allonger. Il s'en voulait d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de l'examiner mais il avait souhaité s'assurer de l'efficacité de la Pimentine avant.

Aleksandre ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur son oreiller mais son père le redressa avec douceur pour le faire avaler les trois potions. Une était pour apaiser sa gorge irritée, l'autre pour la fièvre et la dernière pour l'aider à dormir.

-Si tu ne te sens pas mieux lorsque tu te réveilles, appelle-moi.

Deux heures plus tard, Aleksandre ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il jeta un regard ensommeillé à son réveil en vif d'or qui indiquait vingt heure trente. Oh! Il s'était endormi et il n'avait même pas dîné. À vrai dire, son estomac était si pesant, si lourd qu'il se savait incapable d'avaler la moindre nourriture sous crainte de la régurgiter.

Le sommeil était écrasant mais il se retourna à plusieurs reprises entre ses draps, cherchant vainement une position confortable pour se rendormir. Il avait chaud. Puis froid. Puis vraiment chaud lorsqu'il remontait sa couette jusqu'en haut. Dépité, il laissa une jambe et un bras sous la couverture avant de sortir ses membres de l'autre côté à l'air libre. Un mélange de froid et de chaud.

Satisfait de sa nouvelle position, le garçon parcourut d'un regard ennuyé sa chambre. Il avait encore mal à la tête et à sa gorge mais ça allait un peu mieux que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter son lit douillet. Ni pour attraper un jouet, ni pour aller retrouver son cousin ou Gabriel.

-Accio! Chuchota t-il en tendant le bras devant lui.

Le livre sur lequel il lorgnait depuis plusieurs secondes vola rapidement dans sa main, déclenchant un sourire satisfait et légèrement pompeux sur le visage de l'adolescent. Celui-ci déposa le bouquin sur son ventre avant de chercher autre chose d'utile à amener jusqu'à lui. Finalement, son envie de lire s'était évanouie aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Après avoir scruté attentivement sa chambre, il fit venir à lui un second livre qu'il lança sans ménagement sur le sol avant d'en appeler un troisième. Ensuite, une feuille de papier et plusieurs crayons de couleurs volèrent jusqu'à lui. Il sentait l'excitation le gagner et il oublia un instant son corps si douloureux.

-Accio!

Sa peluche préférée -son ancien doudou adoré- qu'il avait délaissé au fil des semaines flotta au-dessus du bureau où elle était posée puis commença un lent trajet jusqu'à lui.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Aleksandre sursauta brusquement. Comme pris en faute, il ramena son bras avec lequel il appelait la peluche près de son corps et le fourra sous la couette. Son père lui jeta un regard suspicieux puis tourna rapidement la tête sur la droite lorsque la peluche tomba sans douceur au sol à l'arrêt de son incantation.

Aleksandre sentit ses joues s'échauffer face au regard soupçonneux de son père et il s'enfonça dans le matelas. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il découvre son petit secret mais il voulait lui révéler d'une manière spectaculaire, l'impressionner, l'éblouir autrement que par la simple lévitation d'une peluche. Il attendait son moment.

-Comment te sens-tu? Interrogea l'adulte en s'approchant rapidement de lui jusqu'à déposer une main sur son front. Il me semble que tu as toujours de la fièvre.  
-Quand vais-je guérir? Gémit Aleksandre en apportant un doigt dans sa bouche qu'il ôta rapidement sous le regard sombre de son père. J'en ai marre. Déjà marre. Marre. Marre.  
-J'ai compris, grogna son vis à vis. Il faut patienter. Tu ne guériras pas en deux jours.

Une moue boudeuse lui répondit et Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-il le pressentiment que son fils serait insupportable ou ferait tout pour l'être en étant malade? Il jeta un regard confus au bazar qui régnait autour du lit. Des livres, des feuilles et des crayons. Il ne se rappelait pas de tout cela lorsqu'il l'avait bordé.

Les yeux de l'adolescent étaient lourds de fatigue mais il luttait contre le sommeil en affichant des sourires tremblants. C'était étrange mais il avait terriblement envie que son père se glisse dans le lit à côté de lui pour qu'il puisse se blottir contre lui en s'endormant dans ses bras. Comme avant. Il secoua si brusquement la tête à cette idée embarrassante qu'il fit sursauter Severus.

Le maître des potions songea pendant un bref instant honteux que son fils était parfois vraiment… étrange. C'était le bon mot. Au lieu d'engager un débat stupide avec lui en le questionnant, il se releva du lit où il s'était installé. Il fit venir la chaise du bureau jusqu'à lui et prit place après avoir recouché convenablement son fils.

-As-tu faim?

Un geignement sourd d'agonie lui répondit et Severus roula des yeux. Quelle comédie. Il avait presque l'impression de retrouver Jonathan lorsque celui-ci était cloué au lit. Quand il était petit, Elena était contrainte de mettre une alarme autour du lit du bambin pour s'assurer qu'il ne se levait pas toutes les trente secondes. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Severus n'était pas très d'accord pour laisser son fils s'endormir seulement avec le repas du midi dans le ventre mais il savait que le garçon n'allait rien avaler.

-Tu me racontes une histoire? Chuchota la voix ensommeillée et pâteuse de son fils qui se rendormait déjà.  
-Heu… d'accord, accepta-t-il à contrecœur avant de débuter le récit de _La Fontaine de la bonne fortune_.

Aux environs de minuit, Aleksandre se réveilla en sursaut. Il eut un gémissement bruyant en portant une main à son front moite. Il avait l'impression de mourir de chaud et pourtant son corps était parcouru de frissonnements. Les yeux embués de sommeil, le garçon quitta son lit en drapant ses bras autour de son ventre lorsque le parquet froid gela ses pieds. C'était mille fois pire qu'à son premier réveil!

Avec l'intention d'aller chercher son père pour qu'il soigne sa tête douloureuse et sa gorge piquante, il quitta sa chambre en titubant. Sans réfléchir à l'heure qu'il était, il descendit l'escalier, persuadé que son père était encore debout. Au fond, il craignait d'aller chercher son père dans son lit où Remus y était également. Oh Merlin, il avait tellement chaud et froid en même temps.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut avec effroi que Severus n'était ni dans la cuisine puisque tout y était silencieux, ni dans son laboratoire vu que la porte était fermée, il se dirigea avec espoir dans le salon en étant pris d'une quinte de toux bruyante. Sur le divan était assise une silhouette.

-Papa?  
-C'est Drago.

La voix était à la fois lasse et agressive. Aleksandre se précipita vers son ami dans le but d'aller pleurnicher un peu. Drago pouvait être d'un bon réconfort et il pourrait l'aider à trouver son père. Puis, il était heureux de le revoir depuis le week-end précédent où il l'avait à peine entraperçu dans le bureau de son père. D'ailleurs que faisait-il ici?

Néanmoins, il se figea à quelques centimètres de lui, sa joie d'avoir trouvé un sauveur évanouie. Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur lui même dans une position étrange. Ses cheveux habituellement coiffés avec soin et recouverts de gel allaient dans tous les sens et Aleksandre ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau ainsi. Drago n'était pas magnifique. Il avait quelques défauts physiques comme son nez un peu trop pointu et ses cheveux toujours recouverts de gels ou encore les ongles de ses doigts rongés. Mais il avait un certain charme qui plaisait à Aleksandre. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil indécis au visage de son ami. Ses yeux gris et froids étaient rouges et gonflés.

-Tu pleures? Demanda-t-il sans aucune délicatesse.  
-J'ai l'air de pleurer? Aboya Drago d'une voix forte.

Aleksandre sursauta de surprise et fit un petit pas de recul en observant son ami. Drago était agressif envers une bonne partie des habitants du Manoir mais jamais envers lui. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit fâché après lui pour avoir été puni par ses parents? Drago détourna la tête et Aleksandre ne vit plus que ses cheveux d'un blond étincelant.

Sur le divan, l'adolescent soupira bruyamment en sentant le regard noir et émeraude d'Aleksandre posé sur lui avec insistance. Il ne voulait pas lui parler ainsi ou l'inquiéter. Il se frotta discrètement les yeux en espérant atténuer les marques de ses pleurs avant de se retourner vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave de pleurer, chuchota Aleks en s'asseyant près de lui. Je pleure souvent même si j'essaye de me retenir. C'est à cause que Lucius et Narcissa t'ont puni?  
-Bien sûr que non! S'offensa Drago, comme s'il allait pleurer pour une telle futilité. Je me suis pris une bonne volée de mon père mais c'est sans intérêt.

Lucius avait frappé Drago? Il déglutit difficilement. C'était ce que le blond sous-entendait. Lucius était strict et autoritaire. Aleksandre le savait parfaitement. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il l'avait autant craint avant de lui faire confiance. Bien sûr, son passé de Mangemort ne jouait guère en sa faveur pour détruire cette image de lui. Aleksandre avait plusieurs fois entendu Drago dire que son père conservait les traditions ancestrales en ce qui concernait l'éducation des enfants. Il ignorait ce que ça voulait dire exactement puisqu'il ne connaissait pas ces traditions mais il doutait qu'elles soient très joyeuses vu la manière dont il l'avait dit. Cependant, Aleksandre pensa avec justesse que le moment n'était pas adéquat pour lui demander un exposé détaillé sur les traditions des Sangs-pur en matière d'éducation.

À la place, il se rapprocha un peu plus de Drago jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent et que leurs bras se frôlent. Il posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'il se remit à tousser bruyamment et il essuya une nouvelle fois son nez contre son pull puisqu'il avait oublié de prendre un mouchoir avant de quitter sa chambre. Drago amorça un mouvement de recul mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

-C'est pour quoi alors?

Drago ouvrit furieusement la bouche pour le rembarrer. Pourquoi était-il autant insistant? Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler! Mais celui-ci attrapa sa main et la serra doucement dans un geste doux et maladroit de réconfort. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, ses yeux gris se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et il tourna précipitamment la tête pour le lui dissimuler. Il eut l'impression que son cœur explosait de chagrin alors que son corps était secoué de spasmes.

Même si Drago essayait de lui cacher, il était évident pour Aleksandre qu'il s'était remis à pleurer. Un instant, il hésita à aller chercher Jonathan ou Severus. Si Drago était au Manoir, cela signifiait que Lucius et Narcissa étaient absents. Après tout, son cousin et son père étaient les deux personnes les plus aptes à lui apporter du réconfort.

Cependant, il serra un peu plus fort sa main et fut surpris lorsque celui-ci lui rendit brusquement son geste sans maîtriser sa force. Difficilement, il cacha sa grimace de douleur. À la place, il se racla la gorge et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que son mal de tête s'était amoindri tant il s'inquiétait pour son ami.

-C'est grave? S'alarma-t-il. Tu veux que j'aille chercher papa? Ou Jonathan?  
-Non, croassa Drago d'une voix précipitée. C'est… compliqué.  
-Je peux le comprendre, tu sais.

De sa main libre, Drago frotta désespérément ses joues pour arrêter le flot de larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Cependant, son corps ne lui obéissait pas et il relaissa tomber sa main à côté de lui avant de tourner la tête vers Aleksandre. Il se sentit incroyablement touché par l'appréhension évidente qu'il y avait dans les yeux de son ami. Son cœur se serra atrocement.

Se confier était quelque chose de très difficile pour lui. En fait, il le faisait rarement. Ses parents voyaient assez rapidement lorsque que quelque chose le tourmentait et son père se chargeait de venir le voir et le lui faisait avouer en quelques minutes. Avec Jonathan, c'était un peu compliqué. Ils attendaient toujours silencieusement que l'autre vienne se confier.

Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose chez Aleksandre de différent. Peut-être la parcelle d'innocence qu'il conservait malgré son passé atroce. Drago frissonna en y repensant. Ce qu'il avait brièvement lu en rassemblant les documents que les Gryffondors avaient découvert dans le bureau de Severus, c'était tout bonnement… horrible. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment on pouvait faire cela à un enfant. Où se trouvait le plaisir de violer un enfant?

-Jonathan m'a dit que tu avais quitté ton petit-ami, ajouta Aleksandre en voyant qu'il conservait le silence. C'est normal que tu sois triste.  
-Je t'en prie. Ce n'était qu'une histoire banale sans intérêt, grogna Drago en clignant des yeux pour retenir d'autres larmes. Severus a dit que tu étais malade. Tu devrais retourner te coucher.

Aleksandre resta muet. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour remonter dans sa chambre. Un bon ami n'abandonnait pas un copain lorsqu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était déjà étrange pour lui de voir Drago pleurer. Non pas qu'il le jugeait insensible ou incapable de le faire mais le blond était tellement sûr de lui. Il avait une telle maîtrise de lui que voir qu'il ne l'avait pas fui alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse, l'enchantait. Cela signifiait que le blondinet l'appréciait assez pour le laisser voir ainsi.

Le silence entre eux était doux, seulement brisé par les quintes de toux ou les reniflements d'Aleksandre et par les sanglots légers de Drago. La curiosité brûlait le malade mais il ne voulait pas agacer son ami en le harcelant de questions. Lorsqu'Ivan faisait cela, il explosait de colère.

-C'est… c'est une histoire de famille, commença Drago d'une voix incertaine.

Surpris qu'il se mette à parler, Aleksandre tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il put ainsi voir ses joues pâles rougirent légèrement alors qu'il attrapait un mouchoir dans la boîte qui traînait sur la table basse en verre, pour se nettoyer le visage. Drago en prit un deuxième qu'il lui tendit afin qu'il se mouche et cesse de le faire dans les manches de son pull.

La voix de Drago était loin de celle qu'il avait habituellement. Le ton coupant, froid et narquois avait disparu pour laisser place à un timbre tremblant et hésitant. Aleksandre resserra doucement ses doigts autour des siens. Les deux adolescents fixaient leurs mains liées sans prononcer un mot.

-Mon grand-père, Abraxas qui est le père de mon père, est mort une année après ma naissance. Il était malade, gravement malade.  
-Tu es triste de le savoir mort, supposa Aleksandre en frissonnant.  
-Je ne le connaissais pas, répondit Drago d'une voix indifférente.

Aleksandre leva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux gris et humides. Le ton indifférent du Serpentard était assez dérangeant. Il n'avait pas connu sa mère. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'aurait pas voulu la connaître. Cependant, il garda cette pensée pour lui. Il avait l'impression que cette histoire de famille était loin d'être amusante.

-Les Médicomages n'ont jamais pu le soigner. C'est une maladie rare et il est connu que les guérisseurs privilégient les épidémies et les virus touchant une tranche de population plus large pour leurs recherches. C'est une maladie héréditaire, continua Drago d'une voix vide comme si ce qu'il disait ne le concernait pas.  
-Héréditaire?  
-Cela signifie qu'elle se transmet de génération en génération.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en songeant qu'il avait appris un nouveau mot. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée alors que les paroles de Drago faisaient le cheminement dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent largement alors que son cœur s'emballait précipitamment dans sa poitrine. Il eut même l'impression un instant qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer.

-Lucius est malade? Glapit-il.  
-Non. Son organisme fut assez fort à sa naissance pour détruire le virus qui heureusement n'était pas développé. Ce ne fut pas mon cas.

Aleksandre sentit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes et il s'en voulut d'être aussi émotif mais la voix lente et atone de Drago l'angoissait plus que de raison. Celui-ci sous-entendait-il qu'il était malade? Quel était ce gêne malade, ce virus qui les avait touché? Il trouvait cette idée assez incongrue. À ces yeux, la famille Malefoy était parfaite et il avait dû mal à imaginer qu'elle puisse être confrontée à la maladie et à la mort. Drago ne pouvait-il pas s'adresser clairement et plus rapidement?

À mesure qu'il racontait ce qu'il pensait être le drame de sa famille, Drago sentait qu'il allait fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois. Il était submergé par l'émotion et c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps. C'était une sensation plus que désagréable. Il tamponna plusieurs fois ses yeux pour chasser les larmes qui s'y accumulaient sans remarquer l'air terrifié peint sur le visage de son ami.

-Père et Mère ont déboursés des sommes astronomiques pour que des recherches soient faites avant que je ne meure ou je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai passé les premiers mois de ma vie à l'hôpital Saint-mangouste. Évidemment, je ne m'en souviens pas.  
-Tu étais trop petit, chuchota Aleksandre en se blottissant contre le blond.  
-Tu-Sais-Qui a capturé les meilleurs Médicomages du monde sorcier mais aucun ne trouvait un traitement adéquat et l'infection se propageait. Un jour, Tu-Sais-Qui a trouvé une formule médicinale en Fourchelang. Ça m'a sauvé.

Voldemort avait sauvé Drago. _Voldemort_ avait sauvé Drago d'une mort certaine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aleksandre ressentit un élan de sympathie envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait pourtant du mal à comprendre pour quelles raisons le Seigneur des Ténèbres se serait démené pour sauver un enfant d'un de ses serviteurs. Il était certain que Voldemort était plus proche de Lucius que n'importe quel autre serviteur. Pourquoi le trahir à présent?

Drago s'était remis à sangloter silencieusement et Aleksandre s'empressa de lui donner un autre mouchoir alors qu'il en prenait également un autre pour lui. L'héritier Malefoy le remercia doucement avant de se moucher avec peu d'élégance. Un instant, Aleksandre fut rassuré par ce manque de grâce. Ce n'était pas aussi répugnant que lorsqu'il le faisait mais Drago perdait nettement de la classe en se mouchant ainsi.

-Père a remboursé sa dette de vie auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui en faisant quelque chose d'horrible même si j'ignore de quoi il s'agit. Puis, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. J'étais en bonne santé même si je suis suivi régulièrement par une Médicomage. Mais l'année de mes trois ans, ma mère est tombée enceinte une deuxième fois. C'était une surprise. Ils ne voulaient plus d'enfants à cause de cette maladie. Cependant, il est né le 13 mai 1983. Il s'appelait Samaël.

Aleksandre resta silencieux et se contenta de se serrer un peu plus contre Drago pour lui faire partager tout son soutien. Il éternua discrètement et fut soulagé lorsque les bras de son ami se serrèrent autour de lui. Drago enfouit son visage pâle dans son cou qui fut bientôt couverts de larmes. Légèrement embarrassé, Aleksandre lui tapota le bras en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

En utilisant une formule grossière que son père lui avait interdit d'utiliser : _il était sur le cul_. Il ignorait totalement que Lucius et Narcissa avaient un deuxième enfant, que Drago était grand frère. S'il suivait bien ses explications et vu qu'il n'était pas trop stupide, ce deuxième enfant était mort à cause de cette maladie.

-C'est un joli prénom, fit remarquer Aleks. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu. Tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi comme virus?  
-Mère m'a expliqué que… c'est une sorte d'infection qui s'attaque au noyau magique. On a tous un noyau en nous qui canalise notre potentiel magique et… comment t'expliquer. L'infection '_mange_' ce noyau petit à petit.  
-Y a plus de magie alors?  
-Non, mon grand-père est devenu Cracmol.

Aleksandre ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était ironique pour une famille comme les Malefoy si fière de leur lignée de Sang-pur, de terminer Cracmols. C'était horrible. Pourquoi les Médicomages ne se penchaient pas plus sur une telle maladie? Ils devraient vouloir sauver la magie chez des sorciers. Aleksandre n'osait songer quelle serait sa vie s'il devenait petit à petit un Cracmol. Le seul exemple de Cracmol qu'il avait à l'esprit était Rusard et franchement… ce n'était pas un modèle encourageant.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un sorcier ne mourrait pas parce qu'il devait Cracmol. Ça semblait assez biscornu comme idée. Drago sembla suivre le fil de ses idées puisqu'il répondit à sa question silencieuse.

-Quand l'infection ne peut plus rien avaler, elle s'attaque aux tissus internes du corps, expliqua Drago d'une voix rauque. Samaël a développé de graves problèmes respiratoires puisque son noyau magique était plus petit. Il n'était pas encore un Cracmol mais il était si petit et l'infection tellement développée que ça s'est fait en parallèle.

Aleksandre sentait les larmes de Drago couler le long de son cou et glisser dans son col. La respiration sifflante et saccadée chatouillait sa peau. Toutefois, le jeune homme fut certain que ce n'est pas cela qui le fit frissonner mais plutôt la situation horrible dans laquelle cet enfant s'était trouvé. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à la maladie, à la mort. Bien sûr, ses parents étaient morts mais il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux, rien de concret sur quoi se lamenter. La mort de Cédric était floue dans son esprit. Certes plus précise qu'auparavant mais Aleksandre l'occultait volontiers.

Quant à la maladie… L'obésité de Dudley était déjà à ses yeux une maladie. Cependant, il ne pensait pas avoir été réellement confronté à la maladie… mis à part la sienne. C'était toutefois dérangeant comme point de vue puisqu'il ne pouvait pas mourir de sa déficience mentale. À ses yeux, il y avait plusieurs formes de maladies et il ne connaissait pas celle qui apportait la souffrance physique.

Par Merlin, Drago, Lucius et Narcissa avaient dû tellement souffrir de la perte de ce petit Samaël. Perdre un fils. Un frère. Aleksandre frissonna et resserra ses bras autour de Drago qui sanglotait bruyamment contre lui.

-C'est normal qu'il te manque, chuchota Aleksandre pour briser le silence.  
-Il avait trois ans, gémit Drago, ses mains s'accrochant au pull du pyjama de Aleksandre. C'est tellement injuste. Il n'avait rien fait! Il avait seulement trois ans.

Ni Drago ni Aleksandre ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés mais les larmes du premier finirent par tarir doucement. Le silence dans le grand salon était reposant. Aleksandre sentait ses propres yeux brûler. Il était bouleversé par ce récit. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que les Malefoy avaient traversé une telle tragédie. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait inutile, ne sachant pas comment réconforter son ami. Finalement, le silence semblait lui plaire.

Ce dernier se détacha doucement de l'étreinte réconfortante de son ami et prit une inspiration tremblante alors qu'il se frottait le visage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était ainsi effondré mais il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et il s'était isolé dans le salon. La solitude l'avait enveloppé et ses pensées s'étaient dirigées vers Samaël. Il évitait de penser à son petit frère. Le souvenir était douloureux, cuisant peu importait les années passées.

Lorsqu'Aleksandre se mit sur ses pieds, son effroyable mal de tête le rattrapa et il porta une main à son front moite. Cependant, le jeune homme ignora la douleur lancinante qui parcourait son corps, retint difficilement une quinte de toux alors qu'il se penchait vers Drago. Celui-ci, amorphe et vidé, se laissa faire lorsqu'Aleksandre l'encouragea à s'étendre entièrement sur le divan.

-Il faut dormir, murmura t-il au blondinet qui hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Papa me dit toujours que le sommeil permet de se sentir mieux. Je vais te chercher une couette.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il quitta le salon. Il espérait pouvoir l'aider dans ces petits gestes insignifiants en apparence. Il n'était pas vraiment fort dans le domaine du réconfort puisque, à l'hôpital, ses amis se réfugiaient plutôt dans le bureau de leur éducateur lorsque que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'empressa de tirer l'épaisse couette de son lit. Par Merlin, il ne l'imaginait pas si lourde! Son père souhaitait-il l'étouffer en l'emmitouflant sous un tissu aussi épais? Il mit bien dix minutes à redescendre l'étage, ses pieds s'emmêlant sans cesse dans la couette. D'autant plus qu'il veillait à ne pas faire de bruit pour réveiller personne.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, Drago dormait. Son corps plutôt musclé par son rôle d'attrapeur au Quidditch frissonnait légèrement et son visage était inquiétant. Ses yeux rouges ressortaient étrangement sur sa peau pâle. Ses lèvres roses avaient viré au violet bien qu'il ne tremblait pas de froid. Une respiration lente soulevait sa poitrine. Aleksandre le recouvrit difficilement avec sa couette en retenant un grognement agacé.

Deux minutes plus tard, il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre pour s'endormir mais ses yeux troublés tombèrent sur la porte close de la chambre de son père. Après un éternuement sonore qui résonna bruyamment dans le couloir silencieux, il se résolut à pénétrer dans la chambre.

-Papa! Papa! Réveille-toi.  
-Aleksandre?

La voix de Severus était inquiète. D'un coup de baguette magique, il alluma une torche afin d'éclairer légèrement la pièce. Pourquoi Aleksandre le réveillait-il en le secouant aussi durement? Le visage de son fils était pâle et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Le maître des potions sentit Remus bouger doucement à côté de lui mais le loup-garou ne se réveilla pas.

Aleksandre avait également entendu le mouvement de Remus et ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur la silhouette de l'amant de son père. Il entendit la voix de son père résonner dans la pièce mais il l'ignora. Il ne put pourtant pas ignorer la douleur perfide qui s'insinua en lui. Il ferma un instant les yeux en la chassant.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien? Approche-toi, mon cœur, répéta Severus à mi-voix.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, l'adolescent fut soulevé du sol et Severus le plaça au centre du grand lit, c'est à dire qu'il était entre son père et Remus. Son corps se figea en étant si proche du loup-garou qui dormait tranquillement. Aleksandre lança un regard confus à son père. Néanmoins, celui-ci s'était redressé dans son lit et pointait sa baguette magique sur son front en marmonnant une formule à voix basse.

-Tu as presque 39 de fièvre, s'alarma Severus avant de quitter son lit. Je vais chercher des potions. Ne bouge pas d'ici.  
-Papa! S'exclama Aleksandre en le regardant avec confusion. Je voulais juste te parler.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Severus se sentit stupide. Encore heureux qu'ils aient été sages avec Remus car une absence de pyjama aurait pu rajouter du ridicule à sa situation. Se faire réveiller par Aleksandre l'avait affolé. Il se ridiculiserait en disant cela à quelqu'un mais c'était la première fois que son fils était malade et ça l'angoissait étrangement. Avant d'aller se coucher, il avait été s'assurer qu'il se portait bien. Aleksandre ne toussait pas dans son sommeil et sa fièvre stagnait mais ce n'était pas étonnant malgré la potion prise.

En voyant le visage tourmenté de son fils, Severus songea que les potions pouvaient attendre quelques minutes. Au lieu de quitter sa chambre, il retourna dans son lit et le laissa se blottir contre lui. Avec amusement, il remarqua que sa résolution de ne plus partager de câlin avec lui -« _comme les grands »_ - n'avait pas été effective longtemps. Un second mouvement de Remus lui apprit que le loup-garou était réveillé mais Severus profita que le visage d'Aleksandre soit pressé contre sa poitrine pour faire un geste à son amant afin qu'il ne fasse pas remarquer son réveil. L'enfant ne serait pas venu le réveiller sans raison.

Remus grimaça et fit les yeux ronds à Severus mais celui-ci l'ignora. Il ne voulait pas assister à une conversation qu'Aleksandre pensait secrète entre eux deux. Le fils de son amant le détestait déjà tellement qu'il ne se permettrait pas cela. Certes il avait suivi le même fil de pensée que Severus en songeant qu'il ne le réveillerait jamais si rien ne le troublait mais Remus se sentait définitivement en trop dans la pièce, malgré sa curiosité cuisante.

-Drago m'a tout raconté, chuchota t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je… ça m'a bouleversé.  
-Drago? S'angoissa Severus. Ne dort-il pas?  
-Il s'est endormi dans le salon. On a longtemps discuté… Il m'a raconté pour Samaël. C'est terrible.

Severus hésita entre aller auprès de son filleul pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et rassurer Aleksandre qui était visiblement bouleversé par cette histoire. Il trouvait étrange que Drago se soit confié à son fils. Non pas qu'ils entretenaient des mauvais rapports mais le fils de Lucius était secret sur ses sentiments. S'il les exprimait ouvertement, c'est qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Ni Lucius ni Narcissa n'étaient joignables en plus de cela, puisque les deux époux avaient été invités à un dîner du haut gratin de la société. Malgré leur réticence à laisser Drago au Manoir Snape en raison de ses derniers exploits, ils ne voulaient pas le laisser seul au Manoir Malefoy.

De l'autre côté du lit, Remus n'osait pas bouger. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Severus qui avait étrangement blêmi. Il ignorait tout de ce Samaël et même si la curiosité le tenaillait, il préférait que ce soit Severus qui lui confie tout ce qui était privé. C'était quelque chose où son amant avait des difficultés: se confier. Lui s'ouvrait sans trop de mal mais Severus… Par Merlin, Severus était entouré d'un voile de mystère!

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé? Continua Aleksandre d'une voix tremblante. Drago était si malheureux. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un petit frère. C'est injuste qu'il soit… qu'il soit mort.  
-La vie est parfois injuste Aleksandre, chuchota Severus d'une voix rauque. Elle s'en prend à des êtres innocents mais tu sais, Drago n'oubliera jamais Samaël et sa perte sera toujours douloureuse pour lui. Je suis certain que ta présence l'a réconforté.

Les épaules d'Aleksandre se haussèrent. Il n'était pas certain de l'avoir vraiment aidé mais il l'espérait de tout cœur. C'était le rôle d'un ami et il avait l'impression que cette scène allait les rapprocher. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il se mit à tousser bruyamment, sa gorge le brûlant.

Le loup-garou était tendu à l'extrême. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant les derniers mots du garçon se répercutaient dans son esprit. Lucius et Narcissa… un deuxième enfant? Mort? Ses yeux ambre se tournèrent doucement vers le père et le fils qui s'enlaçaient tendrement. Combien d'autres secrets les familles Snape et Malefoy avaient-elles?

-Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé puisque… c'est difficile à expliquer comme tu l'as vu, ajouta Severus avant de l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête. Ce n'est pas un sujet joyeux et facilement abordable. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'en parler.  
-Pourquoi les maladies ne se soignent-elles pas toujours?

Une grimace traversa furtivement le visage de Severus. Il aurait dû s'y attendre après une telle découverte. Aleksandre allait lui poser des questions existentielles sur la vie, la mort et tous ces sujets que les parents détestaient avoir à expliquer à leurs enfants. Pourquoi devait-il le faire alors qu'il était presque une heure du matin et que son fils était malade, brûlant de fièvre.

-C'est ainsi. Il n'y a pas réellement d'explications. Les Médicomages doivent trouver quelles sont les causes de la maladie, les symptômes, son évolution avant de pouvoir établir un diagnostic sûr. Il faut ensuite faire plusieurs tests pour découvrir comment la détruire.  
-Les maladies ne devraient pas exister, grogna Aleksandre avec force.  
-Ça serait plus agréable comme cela, accorda Severus. Mais personne ne peut contrer une maladie.  
-C'est terrible.

Aleksandre ferma ses yeux remplis de larmes et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père. Ça ne lui expliquait pas tellement pourquoi les virus, les infections existaient. D'où provenaient-ils? Comment se développaient-ils? Peu importe dans un sens… ils existaient et il fallait s'en débarrasser.

Son père resserra ses bras autour de son corps fin. L'adolescent sentait le sommeil l'emporter après une soirée riche en émotions. Il frissonna doucement alors qu'il éternua plusieurs fois de suite. Par Merlin, il détestait être malade. C'était terrible. Il avait mal à la tête, son nez coulait, sa gorge le piquait.

-Reste éveillé mon cœur, demanda Severus en éloignant son fils. Je vais chercher des potions dans mon laboratoire pour faire baisser ta fièvre.  
-J'ai mal à la tête, pleurnicha Aleksandre, et à la gorge. Ça gratte.  
-Je m'en doute. Je reviens.

Severus quitta rapidement la chambre. Il s'arrêta premièrement au salon. Comme le lui avait dit Aleksandre, Drago dormait profondément. Un sourire doux traversa son visage lorsqu'il reconnut l'épaisse couette de son fils posée sur son filleul. Celui-ci avait pu compter sur le soutien maladroit d'Aleksandre. Avant d'aller chercher les fioles de potions, il se pencha et le souleva pour allonger dans le lit vide de son fils avant de le border soigneusement.

Dans la grande chambre, Aleksandre avait décidé de geindre au maximum pour attiser la tendresse de son père. Un sourire joueur apparut sur ses lèvres mais il s'évanouit lorsqu'une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua. Le bruit qu'il faisait en toussant se répercuta bruyamment dans son cerveau. Cette fois-ci, il poussa un réel gémissement. Il sursauta lorsque Remus bougea un peu plus fortement. Le loup-garou avait les yeux grands ouverts et il l'observait avec inquiétude en se redressant pour s'asseoir dans le lit.

-Severus va bientôt revenir. Les potions vont t'apaiser, rassura-t-il en posant une main fraîche sur son front moite de sueur. En attendant, je vais essayer de te soulager.

Avec confusion, Aleksandre regarda Remus s'extirper rapidement du grand lit et quitter la pièce silencieusement. Il revint au bout de seulement quelques secondes en portant un gant de toilette humide. Il s'approcha de lui et le lui déposa sur le front. Le garçon soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux de bien-être.

Lorsque Severus arriva dans la chambre, il s'arrêta un quart de secondes en voyant Remus passer une main réconfortante dans les cheveux lisses de son fils. Celui-ci écoutait les douces paroles que son amant lui murmurait à l'oreille en réajustant le gant de toilette.

-Redresse-toi Aleksandre, pour avaler les potions, demanda-t-il en échangeant un regard avec Remus qui s'éloigna de quelques pas.  
-Il est brûlant, dit Remus avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Il n'arrête pas de tousser. Une rhinopharyngite dure environ quatre à cinq jours. Les potions ne peuvent pas accélérer la guérison?  
-Pas vraiment, répondit Severus en aidant son fils à boire une première potion. Il faut simplement patienter et qu'il se repose.

Aleksandre papillonna difficilement des yeux pour les garder ouverts mais il finit par dodeliner de la tête. Son père le replaça correctement au centre du lit et le borda avec délicatesse. Alors que les deux adultes reprenaient place autour de lui, il eut l'idée folle qu'ils ressemblaient à une famille. Surtout lorsque son père et Remus lièrent leurs mains au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il s'endormait.

-C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, baragouina-t-il d'une voix endormie.  
-C'est pas vrai? J'ai oublié! S'écria Severus en cachant son sourire.

_*Voilà le chapitre du jour. J'ai pu répondre à toutes les reviews, il me semble =)  
Hum, riche en émotion, n'est ce pas? Un début de discussions entre Sev et Aleks. Vous connaissez tout à propos des Malefoy à présent. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. _  
_Il est beaucoup plus long. Sachez qu'au malheur de ma bêta j'ai allongé mes chapitres ^^  
A mercredi pour le chapitre suivant. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien.  
Patmol25._


	77. LXXVII: Magie

**Chapitre: _Magie_**

Aleksandre s'ennuyait fermement. Ses yeux noirs étaient vitreux et il observait le plafond de sa chambre avec lassitude. Même le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de quitter son lit en cas d'urgence ou sauf pour aller aux toilettes. Pour qu'il puisse se soigner plus rapidement disait son père. Mais enfin, ça faisait trois journées entières qu'il était coincé dans son lit. Ce n'était plus de l'ennui à ce stade là. Et il n'avait pas choisi d'être malade!

De plus, tous les autres adolescents étaient en cours. Alors il était désespérément seul. Sirius, Remus et son père dirigeaient le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. À ce qu'il avait entendu depuis son lit, ils n'allaient pas seulement étudier la théorie mais aussi la pratique. Les cours de défense étaient également le moyen de continuer les entraînements que les adolescents recevaient une fois par semaine. Sauf lui, évidemment.

Non, non, il n'était pas agacé. Juste de mauvaise humeur. On était mardi et il avait l'impression que depuis le samedi, sa santé ne s'était pas améliorée et ça le mettait hors de lui-même si son père disait que c'était normal. Il n'avait même pas été à l'école. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Avoir une semaine de vacances ainsi était loin de le déranger mais ça aurait été plus agréable s'il pouvait s'amuser.

Irrité par son immobilité, Aleksandre glissa hors de son lit. Il enfila sa paire de chaussons puisque la dernière fois qu'il était sorti pieds nus de sa chambre, son père l'avait sermonné longuement. Et devant tout le monde en plus. Jonathan avait même ricané jusqu'à ce qu'Elena lui assène un coup de journal sur la tête. Il prit également une réserve de mouchoirs entre ses mains puis sortit dans le couloir.

Inévitablement, le garçon fut attiré par la pièce où la voix douce de Remus retentissait, où celle de son père claquait et où celle de Sirius semblait amusée. Il hésita un instant en jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre bout du couloir mais descendre dans le salon n'avait aucun intérêt : personne n'y était. Il avança donc en trottinant entre deux éternuements jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement aménagée et poussa doucement la porte.

-Miss Granger, ce sortilège de mutisme est d'une facilité effarante! Grogna Severus. Où se trouve votre problème?

-Je l'ignore professeur, répondit Hermione d'une voix dépitée.

-Alors entraînez-vous! Nous n'allons pas passer deux semaines sur un tel sortilège.

Remus s'occupait des jumeaux Weasley en leur apprenant un sortilège de septième année tandis que Sirius enseignait à Ginny. La jeune fille était très concentrée, ses sourcils froncés alors qu'elle écoutait religieusement les paroles de son professeur pour améliorer son sortilège de répulsion. Severus avait donc la charge des cinq cinquièmes années.

Jonathan, Gabriel et Drago étaient ensembles tandis qu'Hermione et Ron étaient côte à côte. La jeune fille avait les yeux brillants et elle se positionna de nouveau face au rouquin pour s'entraîner au sortilège de mutisme. Aleksandre retint un ricanement moqueur. Lui avait _déjà_ appris ce sortilège en cours. Lui était _même_ capable de le lancer sans baguette magique.

Gabriel fut le premier à s'apercevoir de sa présence dans la pièce. Il lui adressa un large sourire en lui faisant un signe de la main amical. Aleksandre lui rendit mais éternua bruyamment, ce qui attira tous les regards sur lui.

-Aleksandre, que fais-tu encore hors de ton lit? Siffla Severus en s'avançant vers lui. Tu as de la fièvre, tu éternues aussi fort qu'un dragon et tu es à peine habillé! Retourne te coucher.

-Mais je m'ennuie! Geignit t-il en faisant une moue adorable. J'ai lu tous les livres! Papa… je peux rester ici, s'il te plaît.

-Tu es malade, refusa Severus.

Décidé à faire céder son père, il lui adressa des yeux mouillés totalement attendrissants et tendit les bras vers lui pour réclamer un câlin. Cela devait faire des semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu un comportement aussi enfantin mais il avait une excuse : il était malade! Aleksandre dissimula son sourire en se mordant l'intérieur des joues lorsque son père hésita visiblement à le soulever. Severus ne vit pas non plus les sourires entendus que les autres se lancèrent.

Finalement, Severus céda. Il se pencha et souleva son fils qui s'empressa d'entourer son cou de ses bras. Il renifla pitoyablement entre deux toux mais embrassa la joue de son père qui grimaça. La tête posée sur l'épaule de son père, il gloussa en direction de son cousin qui secouait la tête, amusé par son manège.

-Je peux aller vers Remus si tu veux.

C'était le coup de grâce : proposer un rapprochement avec Remus. Son père se racla la gorge sous la surprise d'une proposition si saugrenue de sa part. Même Remus fixait l'adolescent avec des yeux ronds alors que jusque là, il parlait tranquillement avec les jumeaux Weasley, surveillant du coin de l'œil la manière dont Severus allait agir.

En voyant les sourcils de son père à peine arqués vers le haut, Aleksandre gloussa doucement. C'était la manière discrète et totalement invisible pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas réellement de cacher sa surprise. Aleksandre descendit lui-même des bras dans son père en lui adressa un sourire étincelant avant de se précipiter vers Remus, Fred et George qui le fixaient avec suspicion.

-Bah quoi? Lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai le droit de vouloir être avec Remus. Ça te dérange Remus?

-Bien sûr que non, bredouilla celui-ci en lançant un coup d'œil confus à son amant. Tu n'as qu'à écouter ce sur quoi nous travaillons. Nous avons presque terminé.

À la grande surprise d'Aleksandre, qui rougit furieusement face à cette attention, Remus fit apparaître un fauteuil confortable contre le mur ainsi qu'une couverture chaude et épaisse. Les gestes du loup-garou étaient malhabiles comme s'il hésitait de s'adresser directement à lui. Et lui était paralysé entre les jumeaux qui s'échangeaient des sourires narquois peu discrets.

-Il vaut mieux que tu restes couvert, conseilla Remus en lui indiquant d'un mouvement du menton le fauteuil et la couverture. À moins que cela ne te dérange. Tu peux tout à fait rester debout.

-Heu… non, c'est bon, bredouilla Aleksandre en se dirigeant machinalement dans le fauteuil confortable. Merci…

Sirius se racla la gorge en se retenant d'éclater de rire face à la confusion des deux autres adultes puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny qui dévisageait ouvertement le garçon. Le cours n'était pas sensé se terminer avant une heure mais tous les adolescents étaient las de l'entraînement intensif qu'ils subissaient.

Recroquevillé dans le fauteuil et recouvert de la douce couette, Aleksandre retint un bâillement impromptu. S'il se risquait à montrer le moindre signe de fatigue, son père l'attraperait par la peau du cou pour le renvoyer au lit. À la place de céder à la fatigue que cette foutue fièvre lui procurait, il suivait soigneusement la manière dont tous les adolescents se servaient de leur baguette magique.

Ginny était incontestablement douée. Elle rougissait d'ailleurs sous le compliment que Sirius venait de lui faire. Remus se débrouillait parfaitement avec les jumeaux qui suivaient avec attention le cours. Ça ne les empêchait pas de placer des blagues hilarantes à chaque fin de phrases de leur professeur qui conservait son sourire calme et chaleureux.

Du côté des élèves de cinquième année, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus épineuse. Seul Drago et Jonathan étaient détendus. Ça n'empêchait pas Severus de leur lancer un regard d'avertissement lorsqu'ils se dissipaient de trop. Gabriel était plus tendu, soucieux de réussir parfaitement les exercices demandés. Hermione était calme même si embarrassée par ses échecs puis triomphante de ses réussites. Ronald était réticent à apprendre avec son professeur honni mais Aleksandre soupçonnait Mrs Weasley de l'avoir contraint au silence.

-Nous organiserons des duels prochainement, déclara Remus.

-Vous êtes…

-Sérieux? Acheva Fred en souriant largement. Nous allons pouvoir…

-…battre Ronny!

De sa place, Aleksandre vit le fameux Ronny jeter un regard meurtrier à ses frères aînés sous leurs sourires goguenards. Le fils de Severus dissimula son sourire réjoui derrière la couverture et il croisa le regard pétillant d'amusement de George qui lui fit un clin d'œil avec de se concentrer sur Remus qui s'était raclé la gorge.

Depuis que Poudlard était fermé, Fred et George s'étaient autoproclamés comme les boute-en-train du Manoir. Fait étonnant, Severus leur fournissait quelques ingrédients, des chaudrons et quelques recettes de potions lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. L'homme s'assurait simplement que leurs desseins n'étaient pas trop contestables.

Aleksandre s'en était seulement aperçu durant le début de cette semaine. Habituellement, il était à l'école et loin du Manoir où les jumeaux torturaient tout le monde avec leurs blagues. De son lit où Gabriel l'avait rejoint pour jouer une partie de carte, les hurlements stridents de Mrs Weasley avaient retenti dans le Manoir entier après que ses deux fils aient échangé la dinde morte et prête à être cuisinée contre un animal encore vivant mais simplement immobilisé. Animal qui, bine sûr, avait été libéré du sortilège dès que Molly avait posé ses mains dessus. Autant dire que Fred et George s'étaient réfugiés dans leur chambre. Aleksandre ignorait comment ils avaient pu se procurer une dinde vivante d'ailleurs! Et ce n'était qu'une blague parmi tant d'autres.

-Il pourrait y avoir un petit problème puisque vous êtes les seuls en septième année mais je suis presque certain que Jonathan serait un bon adversaire pour vous deux. Votre frère a un bon niveau mais il a des difficultés de concentration qui l'handicapent. De toute manière, nous serons là pour faire des adversaires intéressants par rapport à votre niveau.

Après ces propos, Remus encouragea les deux jeunes hommes à s'entraîner une dernière fois sur le sortilège de glu perpétuelle. Il n'était pas vraiment utile dans un duel mais c'était tout de même un sortilège inscrit au programme de septième année et il ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse dessus au cas où une question aux ASPIC porterait dessus. Pour les entraîner, Remus avait fait apparaître plusieurs articles de journaux qu'ils devaient fixer sur un support de plus en plus complexe. Au début, ce fut un simple parchemin puis sur des ardoises en bois semblables à des pans de murs.

Malgré lui, Aleksandre s'ennuya rapidement. Il se retenait de toussoter, surtout qu'il voyait son père se tourner fréquemment vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais sa toux irritait sa gorge et il était toujours obligé de tousser bruyamment. Puis sa tête dégageait une chaleur insupportable. Face à toutes ses plaintes intérieures, il s'aperçut d'un fait qui l'effraya : il se comportait comme un bébé. Et parce qu'il était malade.

Mais en même temps, personne ne l'avait jamais couvé avec autant de douceur et d'amour que Severus le faisait. Il avait honteusement envie d'en profiter. Une seule fois par Merlin, ce n'était rien! Avec son père, il redécouvrait son enfance, une vie de famille. Être malade faisait partie de cette vie de famille et il refusait de se priver de tous les soins et les câlins que son père pouvait lui accorder. Être malade n'avait rien de marrant en plus de cela!

-Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer.

La voix de Remus le tira de ses pensées. Aleksandre sursauta et leva un regard embarrassé vers lui. Il baissa rapidement les yeux en les rivant sur Drago qui roulait des yeux en regardant Jonathan tirailler stupidement les cheveux longs de Gabriel alors que celui-ci tentait d'écouter impassiblement les conseils de Severus.

-C'est vrai, chuchota-t-il en prenant sur lui pour répondre à l'homme. C'est pas si marrant que ça quand on ne participe pas.

-Je te proposerai bien de rejoindre Ginny ou le groupe de ton père mais tu es malade, soupira Remus avec un soupçon d'hésitation. Il est préférable que tu restes calme.

-Je peux te montrer quelque chose?

Bien que déstabilisé par cette question vive, Remus hocha la tête. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'Aleksandre tentait une ouverture avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Certes, le gamin s'était montré agréable et chaleureux avec lui lorsqu'il était venu rejoindre Severus dans son lit après sa discussion avec Drago. Ce qui d'ailleurs en avait entraîné une entre lui et son amant. Cependant, l'épisode passé, Aleksandre s'était à nouveau montré distant.

De nouveau guilleret, le garçon bondit sur ses pieds en faisant glisser le plaid au sol. Remus leva un bras par réflexe en le voyant tituber dangereusement mais Aleksandre ne s'en formalisa pas, visiblement habitué aux brusques mouvements qui lui procuraient des vertiges.

-Il me faut de la place! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte pour attirer innocemment l'attention de son père. Beaucoup de place.

-Oh et bien… tu n'as qu'à te mettre à côté de Fred et George, proposa Remus.

-Non, _beaucoup _de place.

La voix d'Aleksandre attira inévitablement l'attention sur lui. Il était si silencieux depuis son arrivée dans la pièce qu'il avait fini par être oublié. Il affichait un large sourire malgré son visage pâle et ses joues empourprées par la fièvre. Son père le regarda avec un léger reproche dans les yeux. Et d'inquiétude.

L'impression d'être un père indigne s'insinua sournoisement en lui. Ne devrait-il pas le forcer à rester au lit pour faire diminuer sa fièvre? Pourtant Elena n'obligeait pas forcément Jonathan à rester couché lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien tant qu'il était couvert et au calme.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Interrogea-t-il en faisant un signe à Drago pour qu'il se taise. Il ne faut pas que tu t'agites.

-Je veux montrer quelque chose, rétorqua Aleksandre en affichant une moue suppliante. J'ai le droit?

-Ce n'est pas une cours de récréation, refusa Severus. Retourne plutôt te coucher.

-Papa, s'il te plaît. C'est important, implora l'adolescent. Et puis Remus a déjà fini avec Fred et George.

Severus se tourna d'un air circonspect vers son amant qui hocha la tête en approbation après un instant d'hésitation. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas que les autres adolescents pensent que les cours s'apparentaient à de la futilité. Il connaissait parfaitement les enfants qui plongeaient dans la moindre occasion pour se distraire. Son fils incarnait à lui seul ce divertissement.

En voyant l'indécision de son père, Aleksandre cligna des yeux, sentant l'excitation grimper en lui. C'était le moment parfait pour faire étinceler son don. Liam lui avait assuré qu'il brillerait dans sa démonstration. Mike lui avait confié qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer, pas après un tel entraînement.

-Oh allez, nous avons bien besoin d'une pause, décida joyeusement Sirius. Tu as besoin d'un cobaye?

Aleksandre adressa un large sourire reconnaissant à l'homme en sautillant sur place. Sa relation avec Sirius était étrange. Il ressentait de forts sentiments vis à vis de lui mais il était incapable de mettre un nom dessus. En fait, il avait l'impression de faire un blocage par rapport à son ancien parrain. Peut-être à cause de cette sensation de trahison qui l'envahissant chaque fois que l'homme prononçait son ancien prénom. Il y avait toujours une intonation douloureuse, triste dans sa voix à cet instant là.

Alors que Sirius se plaçait face à lui, les adolescents, Severus et Remus se reculèrent aux extrémités de la grande pièce d'entraînement. Jonathan échangea un regard confus avec Drago avant de soupirer silencieusement en le voyant regarder dans le vague. Son meilleur ami était inattentif depuis plusieurs jours. Samedi dernier en fait. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et ça ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Mais si le blond ne venait pas lui dire, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger. Il lui semblait même que son ami évitait Aleksandre mais il craignait que ce ne soit qu'une illusion.

L'anxiété submergea Aleksandre qui oublia un instant de respirer. Il relâcha brusquement son souffle en maudissant le mal de tête qui le déconcentrait. Il entendit un ricanement bref de la part de Ronald avant que le silence ne revienne dans la pièce. Néanmoins, il l'ignora et préféra se concentrer sur Sirius qui attendait impatiemment de découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

-Stupefix!

Le sortilège jaillit du bout de ses lèvres et une boule de lumière rouge frappa en pleine poitrine Sirius qui n'eut pas le temps de lever sa baguette magique pour se défendre. Les yeux écarquillés, le fugitif tomba au sol, inconscient alors qu'un silence épais s'installait dans la pièce.

La fierté remplit le garçon en voyant Sirius étendu au sol. Non seulement il avait réussi sa démonstration mais en plus de cela, il l'avait effectué sur un sorcier très puissant. Il continua à le fixer, son cœur battant à la chamade. Ses amis avaient eu raison : il avait réussi. Sa démonstration était un véritable succès et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était vraiment, vraiment fier de lui-même.

-Comment as-tu fait ça? Glapit Gabriel en sortant de sa torpeur. Par Merlin, tu pratiques la magie sans baguette!

En entendant la voix de Gabriel résonner dans la pièce silencieuse, Aleksandre se retourna vers lui et sourit largement. Il acquiesça, sentant sa fierté se multiplier puis il se tourna vers son père qui était immobile aux côtés de Remus. Le visage du maître des potions était déconcerté. Ses yeux noirs semblaient le sonder attentivement tandis que se lèvres étaient pincées en une fine ligne. Il arqua doucement un sourcil qui fit rougir Aleksandre.

Le visage des autres affichait plus clairement leur incrédulité. Les yeux de Remus étaient arrondis et il se reprit difficilement en jetant un coup d'œil surpris à son amant. Ce n'était pas qu'Aleksandre pouvait être qualifié d'élève médiocre mais ils avaient tous tendance à le considérer comme un enfant dont la magie n'était pas totalement développée. C'était stupide mais les préjugées avaient la vie dure!

-C'est étonnant, souffla Severus à mi-voix. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle manifestation de ta magie.

-C'est génial tu veux dire! S'écria Jonathan avec excitation. Comment as-tu appris ça?

-Il faudrait peut-être réanimer Sirius, proposa Hermione.

L'ensemble des personnes présentes jetèrent un regard à Sirius qui gisait toujours au sol inconscient. Tous l'avaient oublié, choqué par l'exploit d'Aleksandre. Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres de Severus en songeant à le laisser sous l'emprise du sortilège pendant un moment encore mais Remus saisit son regard machiavélique. Roulant des yeux avec amusement, il s'empressa de libérer Sirius avant que Severus ne mette à profit ce temps d'inconscience pour jouer un tour stupide à son ami.

Sirius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se redresser, un air confus peint sur le visage. Il dévisagea étrangement Aleksandre qui rougit avant de murmurer un _désolé _pas du tout sincère. Gentiment, Remus s'avança pour l'aider à se relever mais son ami le toisa du regard, vexé qu'il le pense incapable de se débrouiller après un sortilège de stupéfixion.

-Je ne savais pas que ton fils était un petit prodige, fit remarquer Sirius à l'adresse de Severus. La rapidité avec laquelle tu as jeté ton sortilège est impressionnante Aleksandre.

-Merci, chuchota le garçon avant d'éternuer bruyamment. Ça fait longtemps que je m'entraîne.

-Depuis quand exploites-tu cette capacité? Interrogea Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé auparavant?

Severus était ébahi. Il avait pensé qu'Aleksandre voulait simplement balayer un peu de son ennui en s'amusant. Il était loin de s'attendre à cela. Comment? Depuis quand? La surprise et l'incompréhension prédominaient tous ses autres sentiments même si la fierté était également présente. Il ne comprenait toutefois pas pourquoi son fils ne lui avait pas confié dès qu'il avait découvert cette capacité.

Capacité rare. Vraiment rare. Et son fils le pouvait. Les mots de Dumbledore lui annonçant qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, avait des pouvoirs exceptionnels lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa puissance n'était pas seulement une fabulation de la communauté. Elle existait réellement. Severus en doutait moins depuis qu'il l'avait pris en charge. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'Aleksandre montrait clairement ce pouvoir, cette puissance.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas spécialement confier à voix haute devant tant de monde qu'il souhaitait l'impressionner, le rendre fier de lui. C'était vraiment trop honteux à avouer, surtout devant les Gryffondors qui échangeaient des regards dubitatifs en l'observant étrangement. Il était certain de percevoir une pointe de jalousie, sauf chez Fred et George qui l'applaudissaient en riant jusqu'à ce que Severus les fusillent du regard.

-Je suis impressionné, confia Jonathan alors que ses yeux pétillaient. C'était génial, vraiment. Il faut que tu me montres comment tu fais ça.

-À moi également, ajouta d'une voix traînante Drago en dissimulant son sourire.

Severus était silencieux. Il continuait à observer son fils étrangement sans prononcer le moindre mot. La surprise le terrassait. Finalement, il lança un coup d'œil significatif à Remus qui annonça la fin du cours à voix haute. Il pressa les adolescents à quitter la pièce même si Jonathan, Drago et Gabriel rechignèrent. Sirius les hâta de sortir même s'il se reçut un regard meurtrier de la part de Jonathan qui l'évitait comme la peste depuis qu'il avait officialisé sa relation avec Elena.

Resté seul dans la salle d'entraînement avec son père, Aleksandre s'approcha joyeusement de lui. Un large sourire illuminait son visage malgré les nombreux éternuements qui l'agaçaient. Il avait surpris tout le monde en stupefixiant Sirius. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'il raconterait à ses amis la manière dont les visages de ses proches s'étaient décomposés d'ahurissement, ils allaient tous éclater de rire.

-Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi, confia Aleksandre en rougissant violemment. Je me suis entraîné depuis des mois!

-Des mois entiers? Interrogea Severus avec surprise. Personne ne l'a remarqué?

Severus était véritablement surpris que personne n'ait découvert le petit secret de son fils. Certes lui-même ne l'avait pas fait mais il ne passait pas toute la semaine avec lui. D'autant plus qu'Aleksandre n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion. Loin de là, même. Son fils avait vraiment voulu l'impressionner en maîtrisant son pouvoir. C'était touchant.

-Personne, répondit fièrement Aleksandre. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que Liam et Neil m'apprennent des nouveaux sortilèges.

-Sur quoi t'entraînes-tu?

-Sur eux.

-Oh Merlin, Aleksandre, soupira Severus avec inquiétude. Tu aurais dû informer quelqu'un de cette capacité pour que l'on puisse t'aider à la développer. Tout aurait pu arriver en t'entraînant avec tes amis. Utiliser la magie sans surveillance est dangereux.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Aleksandre regarda anxieusement son père en sentant sa joie s'amoindrir. Il ignorait s'il était fâché mais il pouvait ressentir son inquiétude. Severus n'avait pas tort. Un sortilège aurait pu mal tourner et blesser un des ses amis. En réalité, il n'y avait jamais pensé jusque là mais les propos de son père étaient véridiques. Celui-ci sembla s'apercevoir de son soudain chagrin puisqu'il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Je suis très fier de toi, chuchota-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. N'en doute jamais, mon garçon. Cependant, nous allons nous occuper de cela pour développer au mieux ton pouvoir sans danger.

-Vraiment? Murmura Aleks avec espoir. Tu sais, j'étais très surpris de réussir à faire une telle chose. On a trouvé dans des livres que c'était rare. Tu te rends compte? Moi! Je fais quelque chose de rare!

Un sourire furtif traversa le visage de Severus qui continua à caresser tendrement la joue de son fils. Étrangement, il n'avait qu'une hâte: annoncer cette nouvelle à Elena, Lucius et Narcissa. Se vanter des exploits de son fils. À cet instant là, il était certain que son neveu, son filleul et Gabriel avaient tout rapporté à Elena tandis que les Weasley et Granger informaient les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents.

Son fils toussa bruyamment avant de se moucher tandis que Severus s'éloignait de quelques pas en retenant une grimace dégoûtée. Il sortit sa baguette magique pour appeler la couverture qui gisait par terre. Cependant, Aleksandre l'arrêta avec un sourire goguenard. Il tendit négligemment sa main devant lui et en murmurant le sortilège d'attraction la fit venir à lui.

-Quel vantard! S'exclama avec amusement Severus alors qu'il lui recouvrait les épaules avec la couverture.

-Je suis ton fils, gloussa l'adolescent.

Le maître des potions ne releva pas le commentaire et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en le voyant pouffer de plus en plus fort. L'ombre d'un sourire éclairait son visage sec. Presque impulsivement, il attira son garçon contre lui en le serrant brièvement. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se comporter mièvrement avec lui? Severus n'écoutait même plus les moqueries de Lucius à ce sujet. Heureusement pour sa réputation, il ne se comportait pas ainsi avec d'autres personnes. Sauf avec Jonathan bien sûr. Ainsi que Drago également. Peut-être même Remus.

En se détachant de l'étreinte de son père, Aleksandre n'était aucunement déçu. Finalement, la journée n'avait pas été entièrement inutile puisqu'il avait enfin révélé son secret comme il le désirait depuis plusieurs semaines. Certes, sa démonstration n'avait pas été excessivement spectaculaire avec un simple sortilège de stupéfixion mais le faire sur Sirius rendait déjà cela plus impressionnant. Puis, son père était fier de lui. Que demander de plus?

-Mais avant d'entamer une session d'entraînement, il faut que tu guérisses, annonça Severus en le soulevant du sol.

-Non! Je veux pas me recoucher! Protesta Aleksandre d'une voix forte. On peut s'entraîner maintenant! Je te montre tout ce que je sais faire. Tu seras surpris.

-Je n'en doute pas mon cœur mais ta santé passe avant tout, refusa gentiment le maître des potions en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce. Nous avons largement le temps avant que tu ne me montres tout ce que tu sais faire. Cependant, ce simple sortilège de stupéfixion t'a déjà épuisé.

-C'est pas vrai!

Bon, c'était un mensonge énorme. La fatigue l'assommait à nouveau. À vrai dire, il sentait son corps se détendre dans les bras fermes de son père même s'il continuait à se débattre pour ne pas retourner se coucher. Il poussa plusieurs grognements furieux mais ils ne furent pas bien menaçants, surtout entre ses plusieurs quintes de toux et ses éternuements qui finirent de persuader son père de le renvoyer dans son lit.

-Papa! Implora Aleksandre en voyant la porte de sa chambre se dessiner. Je vais me mettre à hurler et pleurer. Très fort.

-Serait-ce un caprice? Siffla Severus en l'entendant commencer à renifler pitoyablement.

-T'es injuste! Tu sais que je pourrais t'envoyer à l'autre bout du couloir avec un simple sortilège sans ma baguette? Je suis plus fort que toi, maintenant! Sois pas jaloux papa! Lâche-moi maintenant!

-Essaie juste, menaça l'adulte en levant les yeux au ciel, loin d'être impressionné. Moi, je t'enverrai dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain soir.

Aleksandre grogna furieusement en gigotant comme un asticot dans les bras de son père lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Ah non, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans son lit pendant que tout le monde était rassemblé. Peu importe s'il ressemblait horriblement à un bébé en agissant ainsi. Il espérait simplement que son père allait céder.

Tandis qu'Aleksandre proférait des menaces peu inquiétantes et commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, Severus l'allongea dans son lit puis le recouvrit de la couette qui gisait au bout du matelas. Aussitôt qu'il le lâcha, le garçon se redressa en lui lançant un regard implorant mais il poussa un grognement menaçant en le rallongeant.

-N'agis pas comme un enfant Aleksandre, asséna-t-il d'une voix un peu plus froide. Je n'apprécie pas cette attitude capricieuse.

-Tu ne comprends rien! Lâcha le garçon en s'enfonçant dans ses couvertures.

-Je comprends que tu es malade et que cet exploit merveilleux dont je suis très fier t'as épuisé. Pourquoi ne pas me raconter comment tu as découvert que tu faisais facilement de la magie sans baguette. Sais-tu que des personnes s'entraînent toute leur vie pour exécuter ce que tu fais avec aisance?

Le stratagème pour distraire Aleksandre marcha à la perfection puisque le garçon se lança dans une longue explication entrecoupée de toux et d'éternuements, à l'inquiétude de Severus. Celui-ci écoutait attentivement ses paroles. Il ne l'avait pas interrogé simplement dans le but de le faire accepter de rester au lit. Il était véritablement curieux sur la manière dont sa magie avait évolué.

À mesure qu'il parlait, la voix de l'adolescent faiblissait alors que le sommeil l'emportait doucement, bien que l'après-midi soit loin de se terminer. Severus grimaça en le voyant somnoler. Il voulait connaître la fin de cette histoire! Cependant, Aleksandre finit par se taire. Il ne dormait pas réellement, il était juste à la limite du sommeil.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux lorsque son père quitta silencieusement la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Il referma les yeux en soupirant de bien être face au linge humide déposé sur son front. Il grogna en s'apercevant que son père avait obtenu son retour dans son lit. Il ne pourrait jamais douter de son appartenance à la maison Serpentard.

-Hé Aleks, tu dors?

-Non, marmotta-t-il en se redressa soudainement dans son lit. Tu fais quoi?

-Viens avec nous, proposa Jonathan en avançant dans la pièce. On va aller dans la salle de jeu pour regarder la télévision. Drago est en train de virer Weasmoche.

-Papa veut que je reste couché.

-On sera couché!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aleksandre suivait son cousin en dehors de son lit. Il jeta un regard soucieux dans le couloir en espérant ne pas croiser son père. Il pouvait faire un caprice mais lui désobéir ainsi avait quelque chose de plus angoissant. Jonathan lui assura pourtant que les adultes étaient rassemblés à l'étage inférieur et qu'une réunion allait débuter dans une demi-heure.

Gabriel apparut soudainement, ses longs cheveux blonds scintillant alors qu'il leur souriait largement. Le jeune homme annonça que la salle de jeu était vide. Il lançait un regard embarrassé en direction de la bibliothèque où Ronald s'était réfugié avec Hermione après que Drago l'ait menacé. Oh, le rouquin avait répliqué mais Hermione avait mis un terme à la dispute en prenant son meilleur ami par le bras, le guidant ainsi hors de la pièce sous le regard triomphant du Serpentard.

Celui-ci les rejoignit justement en jetant un regard gêné à Aleksandre. Il l'évitait depuis plusieurs jours, ne souhaitant pas reparler de la nuit où il lui avait confié l'existence et la mort de son petit frère. Premièrement, ça avait troublé son ami puis il avait compris la réticence de l'adolescent. Des secrets gênants, ils en avaient tous.

-Amenons les matelas, proposa l'héritier Malefoy.

-Aleksandre n'a qu'à les porter jusqu'à la salle de jeu.

Ce dernier tourna la tête avec surprise vers son cousin. Sa tête était toujours très douloureuse mais il ne voulait pas le dire aux autres adolescents pour ne pas les inquiéter. Jonathan l'observait avec un large sourire pétillant.

-Quoi?

-Apporte mon matelas et le tien, expliqua Jonathan en le dirigeant vers sa chambre. Je suis certain que tu peux faire cela avec un sortilège sans baguette!

Il était évident que Jonathan était époustouflé par ses aptitudes. En réalité, le Serpentard était littéralement émerveillé d'avoir vu Aleksandre immobiliser Sirius. Déjà parce que l'homme sortait avec sa mère. Non, il ne réagissait pas de la même manière qu'Aleksandre pour la relation de Severus et Remus. C'était simplement qu'il voulait que sa mère vive avec un peu de stabilité. Son premier époux, son misérable père, n'était plus fréquentable après s'être plongé doucement dans l'alcool. Après lui, sa mère n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres hommes. Jusqu'à Sirius.

Franchement… Sirius Black! Le fugitif le plus recherché de la Grande Bretagne, autant dans la communauté Moldue que sorcière. Rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir de cette histoire. Cette relation serait seulement destructrice et pleine de déception. Rien ne pourrait être officialisé. Aucune sortie. Rien. Jonathan ne souhaitait pas voir sa mère triste. Plus jamais.

En dehors de cette raison, Jonathan ne pouvait être qu'impressionné par Aleksandre. Utiliser la magie sans baguette révélait d'incroyables pouvoirs. Même Dumbledore n'était pas capable d'utiliser n'importe quel sortilège sans sa baguette. Le vieil homme réussissait seulement les plus basiques. Certes Severus était un sorcier puissant mais pas au point de transmettre une telle puissance à son fils.

-Ça va être compliqué, grimaça Aleksandre.

-Ne proteste pas! Implora Gabriel. Montre-nous comme tu fais cela.

Aleksandre céda au jeune homme blond qui sautillait sur place par l'excitation. Quelques secondes plus tard, il faisait flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol l'énorme matelas à deux places de Jonathan. Il grimaça lorsque le matelas fonça violemment dans un petit meuble en bois qui soutenait un bouquet de fleurs resplendissantes. D'un sortilège précipité, Gabriel l'empêcha de se renverser au sol tandis que Drago guidait Aleksandre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux matelas étaient côte à côte au sol, devant l'énorme télévision qui avait conquis l'ensemble des adolescents du Manoir. Jonathan réapparut avec plusieurs coussins et deux couettes. Aleksandre se glissa dans le lit improvisé. Drago prit place à sa droite tandis que Jonathan et Gabriel s'installaient sur l'autre matelas.

Rapidement, le sommeil rattrapa Aleksandre à sa grande exaspération. Il bailla doucement en se rapprochant lentement du corps chaud de Drago. La télévision était forte et diffusait un film d'aventure où plusieurs explosions à la suite résonnèrent. Il frotta ses pieds froids contre le pantalon noir et doux de Drago alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

-J'ai des bonbons, déclara triomphalement Jonathan en sortant un énorme sachet de sa poche.

Drago tendit immédiatement le bras pour attraper une poignée de Fondants au Chaudron qu'il fourra dans sa bouche, ses yeux gris rivés sur les images défilant sur l'écran. Son père avait rechigné en découvrant que son fils issu d'une des plus grandes familles de Sang-pur adorait un objet moldu aussi vulgaire que la télévision.

Alors qu'il mâchonnait distraitement une baguette magique à la réglisse, Jonathan jeta un regard en coin à son cousin et son meilleur ami qui étaient étroitement collés l'un à l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Drago entourer la taille de l'autre garçon d'un bras pour s'installer plus confortablement. Il était juste… paranoïaque et protecteur envers Aleksandre.

Cet instinct fraternel s'était encore plus développé après avoir lu quelques aperçus de la vie terrible de son cousin. Il avait été vraiment choqué par le peu qu'il avait découvert en ramassant les parchemins constituant le dossier que les Gryffondors avaient regardé. Tellement choqué qu'il avait été voir sa mère pour l'interroger dessus, lui demander implicitement un soutien moral. Bien sûr, il savait quel était le passé trouble d'Aleksandre. En voir d'autres personnes en parler, le dire clairement était pourtant bien plus terrifiant. Jusque là, personne, pas même Severus et encore moins Aleksandre, n'évoquait ces souvenirs, ce passé. Ça avait été une vraie secousse pour lui.

Préférant détourner la tête de cette vision écœurante de son cousin frottant son nez contre le tee-shirt de son meilleur ami, Jonathan se tourna vers le blond à ses côtés qui regardait distraitement la télévision. Il fourra le sac de friandises sous le nez de Gabriel qui refusa d'un mouvement de la tête brusque, le nez plissé de dégoût.

-Mange un peu, ordonna Jonathan d'une voix forte. Tu n'as rien avalé à midi. Ni ce matin d'ailleurs.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai mangé une assiette entière de haricot.

-Oh, j'avais oublié. Ne serait-ce pas ces haricots que tu as laissés de côté dans ton assiette?

Alors qu'il se sentait également somnolant et que ses yeux se fermaient doucement, Drago sourit brièvement en entendant la conversation de son meilleur ami et de Gabriel. Il serait peut-être temps que les deux jeunes hommes cessent de se tourner autour d'une manière tellement ridicule. Jonathan était peut-être un beau parleur, un grand séducteur mais il semblait incapable de se décider vis à vis de Gabriel.

Les joues de ce denier s'empourprèrent et son regard se voila alors qu'un étau soudain enserrait sa gorge. Il le fusilla du regard en s'éloignant un petit peu de lui, comme pour marquer clairement sa désapprobation face à ses propos.

-Ce n'est pas marrant, cracha-t-il en s'enfonçant dans les couvertures. Je n'ai pas à te rendre des comptes.

-Effectivement, ce n'est pas marrant, rétorqua Jonathan d'une voix sèche. Tout le monde l'a remarqué alors n'essaye pas de le nier. Lucius m'en a même parlé!

-Lucius? Lucius t'a vraiment interrogé sur moi? Oh, et puis je m'en fiche. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je fais ce dont j'ai envie.

-Tu as envie de mettre ta santé en danger?

La tension entre les deux jeunes hommes ne cessa d'augmenter. Gabriel, les lèvres pincées, regardait furieusement le visage colérique de Jonathan. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de céder à ses émotions, surtout pas à la colère. Certes, il était très sensible mais il s'appliquait toujours à masquer sa colère ou sa tristesse pour faire bonne figure face aux autres. Il était ainsi : pudique vis à vis de ses sentiments.

Alors que Jonathan lui brandisse clairement ses problèmes et cela devant deux autres personnes l'embarrassait terriblement. Son ami ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu plus de tact pour le faire sans la présence de Drago et d'Aleksandre qui, certes somnolaient, mais avaient une oreille tendue vers eux? Et puis, pourquoi Jonathan s'amusait à lui faire remarquer son manque d'appétit? Ça le concernait lui et uniquement lui.

Jonathan ne mentait pas. La veille, Narcissa et Lucius l'avaient interrogé sur les habitudes alimentaires plus que restreintes de Gabriel. C'était au début une conversation banale sur Poudlard qui était rapidement devenu centrée sur le jeune orphelin. En découvrant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué le peu de nourriture qu'il avalait, Jonathan fut soulagé. Non seulement, les Malefoy s'en étaient aperçu mais également une majorité de l'Ordre du Phénix. Narcissa avait secoué la tête, faisant bouger ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, en échangeant un regard lourd de sens avec son époux. Seul Gabriel semblait croire que son manège était invisible pour tout le monde.

-Pour me faire plaisir, insista Jonathan en extirpant du sachet qu'il tenait entre les mains une Chocogrenouille. Qu'est-ce que coûte une sucrerie si elle me rassure?

À contrecœur, Gabriel céda. S'il refusait, il se doutait que Jonathan allait insister jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'énerve. Et il ne voulait surtout pas se disputer avec son ami. Non seulement la présence de Jonathan quasi permanente l'enchantait et le rassurait mais en plus de cela, il était celui avec qui il était le plus proche. Ses relations, au début, corsées avec Drago s'étaient apaisées et il s'entendait parfaitement avec Aleksandre mais quelque chose différait par rapport à Jonathan.

Avec des doigts tremblants, il déchira l'emballage de la friandise en se demandant rapidement depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mangé de chocolat. Pourtant, ça avait toujours été son pêché mignon. Il était incapable d'y résister auparavant. Avant que la grenouille ne bondisse hors de l'emballage, Gabriel referma ses doigts autour et la porta à sa bouche. Il soupira de bien-être lorsque le chocolat fondit sur sa langue.

-Prends-en une autre! Proposa Jonathan en lui fourrant un autre paquet entre les mains. Quelle carte as-tu eu?

-Hum, Paracelse, répondit Gabriel en cédant à une deuxième friandise alors que ses mains tremblaient. C'est un génie alchimiste né en 1493.

Aleksandre éternua et il sentit le corps entier de Drago se raidir. Il pouvait imaginer la grimace de dégoût sur le visage de son ami. Le blond semblait penser que ce qui était typiquement humain mais repoussant, était un crime que quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que lui ne commettait jamais. Et c'était faux. Aleksandre l'avait vu reniflé de manière dégoûtante à travers ses larmes. Marmonnant une excuse honteuse, Aleksandre chercha rapidement dans la poche de son pyjama un mouchoir avec lequel il essuya son nez coulant.

Les voix de Jonathan et Gabriel remplissaient la pièce, recouvrant même le film qui s'achevait. Aleksandre bailla doucement une nouvelle fois en se blottissant plus étroitement contre le corps ferme et chaud de Drago. Les yeux clos, il écouta la respiration calme de celui-ci. Il aurait voulu l'interroger sur Samaël, lui demander plus de précision, lui poser des questions indiscrètes mais justement, il ne souhaitait pas se montrer importun. Surtout pas après les confidences qu'il avait eues. Le silence paraissait plus adapté, plus correct.

C'était difficile à admettre. Néanmoins, Ivan lui avait déjà expliqué que certaines situations requéraient le silence malgré l'envie titillant de tout connaître. Pour la première fois, il comprenait ce que son psychiatre voulait dire par là. Poser des questions sur un sujet qui blessait profondément Drago serait malpoli. Il n'appréciait pas lorsque que son père l'interrogeait sur son passé. Il n'accepterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, hormis Ivan. Il avait donc une idée de ce que son ami pouvait ressentir.

-Ça va? Murmura-t-il néanmoins en levant la tête pour croiser le regard gris de Drago.

-Oui. Je devrais plutôt te poser la question. Tu es celui qui est malade.

-C'est horrible, confia Aleksandre sans se préoccuper du ton distant de son ami. L'école ne me manque pas tellement. Ça m'évite d'être puni mais ça m'embête parce qu'on préparait les portes-ouvertes cette semaine! Et Mike et mes autres amis me manquent un petit peu.

-Ah Mike…

Drago laissa étrangement sa phrase en suspens en dévisageant ouvertement le visage du jeune homme blotti contre lui. Imaginer Aleksandre avec un autre garçon était difficile. Dans un sens, il ne le voyait pas avec une fille. Le garçon avait besoin d'être protégé par quelqu'un de plus fort. Une fille ne pouvait pas tellement tenir ce rôle. Ce qui le gênait était plutôt le fait qu'Aleksandre était… jeune. Pas tellement. L'enfant de Severus avait grandi, c'était une évidence. Peut-être était-ce lui qui n'arrivait pas à évoluer vis à vis de son ami?

-Tu es toujours avec lui?

-Bien sûr! S'offusqua Aleksandre entre deux toux. On est bien ensemble.

-Vous allez vous marier, pouffa narquoisement Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne dis pas quelque chose comme ça! Protesta le jeune homme en rougissant violemment. Mike… On ne va pas finir notre vie ensemble. En plus, on est trop jeune!

-Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire ce week-end là?

-Tu n'as pas oublié? S'émerveilla Aleksandre.

Alors que Drago allait répliquer quelque chose, la porte s'entrebâilla doucement puis Sirius apparut, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. L'homme jeta un regard insistant à Aleksandre qui rosit doucement en s'enfonçant sous la couverture. En y repensant, il aurait dû choisir Remus comme cobaye et non pas Sirius.

Oh, Aleksandre se fustigea mentalement. Il était méchant. Et injuste. Remus n'était pas si méchant que cela. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Il avait trop de fierté pour cela mais il avait été réellement touché qu'il se lève pour apaiser sa fièvre alors qu'il était couché près de lui dans le grand lit de son père. Puis il n'était pas _si _horrible qu'il le pensait. À vrai dire, avant qu'il n'ait l'horrible idée d'aimer son père, Aleksandre l'appréciait réellement.

-Je me demandais où était passé les matelas qui manquent à certains lits, déclara t-il en souriant. Je vois que vous en profitez. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

-Tu peux partir, proposa sèchement Jonathan qui s'était éloigné de Gabriel à son arrivée. Ce serait sympathique.

-L'amabilité ne serait pas de trop Jonathan.

Visiblement, l'adolescent s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement mais un coup de pied violent de la part de Gabriel sous les draps le réduisit au silence. Il fusilla du regard son ami alors que la porte claquait sèchement derrière la silhouette de l'amant de sa mère.

Appuyé contre la porte, Sirius inspira profondément pour conserver son calme. Avant, il entretenait une relation extraordinaire avec Jonathan. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cordiale. Ils riaient souvent ensemble à des blagues douteuses. Mais à présent, Jonathan refusait sa liaison avec Elena. Sirius avait pensé naïvement que le gamin n'y verrait pas inconvénient. Pendant un certain temps, il pensait avoir noué quelque chose avec lui durant l'attaque de Poudlard. Il n'avait dit à personne que Jonathan avait utilisé un sortilège impardonnable. Personne, pas même à Elena. Surtout pas. En gardant ce secret, il pensait pouvoir se lier plus étroitement avec lui. Il ne voulait de toute manière pas lui attirer d'ennui même si voir un adolescent de quinze ans prononcer la formule du sortilège doloris l'avait choqué.

-Pourquoi es-tu si désagréable avec lui? Reprocha Gabriel. Sirius est tellement gentil.

-Parce que. Il m'énerve, répondit puérilement Jonathan en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-Tu devrais l'accepter. Il est presque comme un père pour toi, maintenant.

Drago se redressa brusquement, bousculant ainsi légèrement Aleksandre. Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant Gabriel comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Le blond ne faisait plus semblant de ne pas écouter leur conversation. Même Aleksandre, se trémoussant nerveusement entre les bras de l'héritier Malefoy, les observait avec inquiétude.

Il songea que Gabriel était dingue. Lui-même avait compris très tôt qu'il ne fallait pas évoquer le paternel de son cousin. Celui-ci… devenait complètement cinglé dès que quelqu'un parlait de son père ou tout autre chose relatant à sa famille. Aleksandre avait interrogé une seule fois Severus sur cet homme que Jonathan ne connaissait pas.

-Je n'ai pas de père! Siffla dangereusement Jonathan en faisant chuter la température de la pièce. Ne redis plus jamais quelque chose comme ça.

-Je suis désolé, bredouilla Gabriel. Je ne pensais pas que… Tu vois ce que je voulais dire.

_*J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! La découverte de sa magie sans baguette n'est peut-être pas aussi spectaculaire que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais venant de Aleksandre, je ne l'imaginais pas autrement. Comment le trouvez-vous malade ?_  
_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais entre dimanche et mercredi, il y a peu de temps!! Je vous remercie en tout cas =)_  
_A Mercredi prochain, bonne semaine_.  
_PATMOL25._


	78. LXVIII: Portes ouvertes

**Chapitre LXVIII: _Portes ouvertes._**

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, Aleksandre était assis sur le lit de sa chambre à l'hôpital, tournant distraitement les pages d'un livre. La semaine précédente, il n'était venu à l'école que deux jours : le jeudi et le vendredi, lorsque sa rhinopharyngite avait été soignée. Ce qui l'avait bien sûr enchanté. Il s'était tellement mouché durant ces jours là que son nez avait viré au rouge par l'irritation. Les potions l'apaisaient et Elena lui avait donné une crème à appliquer pour calmer la brûlure. Jonathan s'était évidement moqué de lui.

Pour l'instant, Aleksandre l'attendait, ainsi que Gabriel, Drago, Elena, Remus et son père. Ils se déplaçaient tous pour assister aux portes-ouvertes de l'école. Aleks avait été bouleversé en apprenant que toute sa famille assistait à cette journée uniquement pour lui. Il avait même pensé que son père ne viendrait pas puisqu'il détestait les rassemblements. Et il se doutait qu'il allait y avoir du monde.

Par chance, la préparation à cette journée s'était étalée sur deux semaines complètes et malgré son absence de presque une semaine, il avait pu mettre la main à la patte. Le professeur Stige était venu le chercher alors qu'il était en punition qui, à son grand désespoir, concernait toujours sa tricherie. À sa surprise, son professeur de potion l'avait convié à les rejoindre, signant ainsi la fin de sa sanction. Rejoignant Mike, il avait collé des photographies du voyage mais aussi des différents cours et activités auxquels ils assistaient. En dessous de chaque cliché, il écrivait une brève légende descriptive d'une main soignée.

Ça avait été amusant de décorer les grandes affiches colorées avec des paillettes, des dessins divers, des images découpées dans des magazines ou même de simples traces de peintures disséminées sur toutes les surfaces. Mike et lui s'étaient plusieurs fois collé des paillettes sur le visage pour s'amuser. Les professeurs n'avaient rien dit, les laissant en profiter. La veille, tous les élèves avaient été conviés à accrocher les panneaux et à décorer les nombreuses salles qui seraient visitées par les familles.

-Bonjour Aleks!

La voix douce d'Illiana le fit sursauter alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il releva rapidement la tête vers son amie et lui adressa un sourire aimable. La jeune fille passait le plus clair de son temps avec Jeremy. Ça le blessait de s'être ainsi éloigné d'elle. Ivan l'encourageait à essayer un rapprochement avec la petite brune mais il ne se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle. C'était étrange à expliquer mais il y avait un malaise persistant entre eux. Aleksandre était certain qu'Illiana ne le remarquait pas, que c'était lui qui le ressentait, mais ça l'empêchait de s'amuser comme il le faisait auparavant avec elle.

Jeremy sortit soudainement de la salle de bain, coupant Illiana qui allait l'interroger. Sans adresser un regard à Aleks qui avait hâtivement reporté ses yeux sur son livre, il déposa dans sa petite armoire le pyjama qu'il venait de quitter après une douche, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés pour les coiffer.

-À plus tard! Salua Illiana de son éternelle voix douce et rêveuse.

-Salut.

Sa voix ne fut qu'un chuchotement rauque et il sentit sa gorge se resserrer douloureusement alors que les larmes l'enserraient. Jeremy et lui ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis leur dispute. Ils échangeaient des mots uniquement lorsqu'ils en étaient obligés, surtout en cours de défense contre les forces du mal où ils étaient partenaires. Lorsque Jeremy avait demandé au Professeur Keynes s'il pouvait changer d'équipier, Aleksandre avait eu le sentiment que son estomac était transpercé d'un coup de poignard.

Jeremy l'évitait comme la peste et lui… lui, ne disait rien. Il ne faisait rien pour essayer d'améliorer la situation avec son meilleur ami. Pouvait-il encore le nommer ainsi? Mike était embarrassé par la tension pesante qui régnait entre eux durant les cours. Il tentait vainement de les rabibocher mais Jeremy restait fermement campé sur ses positions. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Aleksandre en avait discuté avec Ivan qui lui conseillait d'essayer d'avoir une discussion avec lui, tout comme avec Illiana. Mais il refusait cette solution. Principalement parce que son meilleur ami n'était pas en tort. Il avait raison. C'était lui qui s'était éloigné d'eux pour se rapprocher de Liam et Neil. Lui seul qui avait fait ce choix, mais il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait tort. Il craignait également qu'une discussion ne signe définitivement la fin de leur amitié. Que déciderait-il si son meilleur ami lui demandait de faire un choix entre lui et ses deux nouveaux amis? Jeremy ne lui avait même pas souhaité son anniversaire.

En repensant à cela, Aleksandre eut un sourire qui fit disparaître les larmes dans ses yeux. Il avait seize ans et était plus âgé que Drago, Gabriel et Jonathan. Sa famille avait profité de son retour bref à l'hôpital pour lui préparer une véritable fête d'anniversaire comme il n'en avait jamais eue. Elena et Narcissa, avec l'aide de Molly, avaient préparé un succulent repas. Jonathan et Gabriel l'avait accueilli le vendredi soir, bien que le vingt mars ne soit que le lendemain, avec une pluie de confettis qu'ils avaient dû ramasser sous le regard goguenard de Drago. Durant le repas, Fred et George avaient fait exploser plusieurs Feuxfous Fuseboum, une de leur invention. Ils avaient aussi éparpillé des Pralines Longues Langues ainsi que des Crèmes Canari dans tous les plats et presque tous se transformèrent au moins une fois.

Ajouté à cela, qui était déjà extraordinaire aux yeux d'Aleksandre, il avait reçu de nombreux cadeaux. Il avait eu de Gabriel un album de musique récent. Jonathan lui avait offert une encre auto-correctrice sous le regard noir de Severus, ainsi que plusieurs paquets de sucreries. Les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient donné une boîte à flemme en le faisant promettre de l'utiliser à l'école. À sa grande surprise, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient collectées pour lui offrir un sachet de friandises. Ajouté à cela, il avait eu un paquet de cartes auto-battantes de Remus, deux livres simplifiées de défense contre les forces du mal de haut niveau par les époux Malefoy et une collection de cartes animées et un lunascope de la part de Sirius et Elena. Drago lui avait offert un parfum coûteux en lui murmurant d'un air un peu gêné que « _tout homme se doit de porter un parfum. »_

Les cadeaux de son père avaient été nombreux entre des vêtements en tout genre utilisables le printemps et l'été, une paire de basket, un paquet de confiseries diverses, une jolie montre qu'il estimait comme coûteuse, une plume anti-triche qui l'avait fait rougir violemment, une bourse originale ainsi qu'un énorme livre sur la magie sans baguette.

Ça avait été une journée merveilleuse. Vraiment.

-Que fais-tu?

Aleksandre poussa un cri bruyant en battant des bras ridiculement devant lui lorsque le souffle de Mike chatouilla soudainement sa joue. Son petit-ami se recula de quelques pas en éclatant de rire, les bras autour de son estomac alors qu'il se tordait dans touts les sens, les larmes de joie perlant dans ses yeux bleus. Aleksandre attrapa la plume qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et la lui jeta au visage alors qu'il continuait à se moquer de lui bruyamment.

Impatiemment, il attendit que son petit ami cesse de rire et reprenne son souffle en fermant le livre que son père lui avait offert. Il le déposa dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit à côté du journal intime offert par Ivan et qu'il n'avait toujours pas utilisé. Il défroissa soigneusement ses vêtements en essayant de faire bonne figure. Faisant face à Mike, les bras croisés, il claqua sa langue contre son palais dans une imitation troublante de son père. Ses yeux noirs aux reflets émeraude le fusillaient.

-Bon, tu as fini? Siffla-t-il rageusement.

-Désolé, s'excusa Mike en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient jailli hors de ses yeux. C'était juste… hilarant. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois!

-À mon autre petit-ami! Rétorqua sournoisement Aleksandre.

Avec un plaisir légèrement malsain, il vit le regard de Mike se voiler soudainement tandis que son visage se décomposait d'inquiétude. Il se gratta le menton avec anxiété en semblant chercher quel garçon pouvait tenir le rôle de second petit ami. Aleksandre laissa un sourire triomphant éclore sur son visage en s'approchant de lui. Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de le dépasser.

-On y va? Les familles vont bientôt arriver, ajouta-t-il d'un ton guilleret. Ivan m'a dit qu'ils arrivaient vers onze heures pour le déjeuner.

Mike sembla se rendre compte qu'Aleksandre se moquait de lui puisqu'il laissa échapper un gloussement sonore en le suivant hors de la pièce. Les couloirs étaient bruyants pendant que tous les enfants descendaient dans le hall pour retrouver leurs parents. Aleksandre grimaça lorsque deux garçons de douze ans les bousculèrent avant qu'un sourire amusé n'apparaisse sur les lèvres lorsque Mike les fusilla du regard en leur aboyant dessus.

Avec une douceur qui contrastait fortement avec ses récents cris, Mike lui attrapa la main. Leurs doigts se lièrent doucement tandis qu'ils marchaient lentement, se faisant dépasser par l'ensemble de leurs condisciples. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le grand couloir. Un raffut assourdissant s'élevait à l'étage inférieur mais Mike s'arrêta et poussa délicatement son petit ami contre le mur le plus proche.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser renversant, la famille Snape, Gabriel et Remus apparaissaient dans le parc de l'hôpital Tarkovski. Les adultes étaient déjà venus dans le domaine mais aucun des trois adolescents ne l'avaient vu. De nombreuses personnes se trouvaient dans le parc ainsi que plusieurs tentes, dressées fièrement près du bâtiment principal.

-C'est immense! S'exclama Gabriel. Je ne pensais pas qu'Aleksandre était scolarisé dans un endroit aussi grand, avec un parc si chaleureux.

-Que pensiez-vous, jeune homme? Que je mettrais mon fils dans un hôpital indigne? Siffla Severus.

Gabriel bafouilla quelques mots avant de se rendre compte que son professeur se moquait de lui. Le blondinet se renfrogna en laissant Jonathan le prendre par le bras. Drago soupira intérieurement. Le rapprochement entre Gabriel et Jonathan ne passait plus inaperçu au Manoir. Lorsqu'Aleksandre était absent… il se sentait bien seul à côté d'eux pendant qu'ils se faisaient des yeux doux en gloussant stupidement. Il avait l'impression d'être de trop, de déranger. Évidemment, il n'avait pas fait part de ses sentiments à son meilleur ami car c'était à la fois embarrassant et ridicule.

D'une démarche connaisseuse, Severus guida le groupe jusqu'au hall de l'hôpital. Ses lèvres se pincèrent d'agacement face au vacarme qui les accueillit. Un moment, il regretta d'avoir assuré à son fils qu'il viendrait. Néanmoins, il chassa rapidement cette pensée impromptue en fouillant la grande pièce du regard pour le trouver.

-Bonjour Severus!

Ivan venait de surgir devant le petit groupe qui se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette horde d'enfants. Le psychiatre avait son éternel sourire joyeux sur les lèvres pendant qu'il saluait chaque membre de la famille. Il parut un instant surpris par la présence de Remus mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir confronter, même l'espace de quelques minutes, Aleksandre et l'amant de son père. Son patient lui avait confié que quelque chose s'était apaisé entre eux.

En tournant plusieurs fois sur lui-même, Drago trouva l'endroit surprenant. Il avait un mauvais souvenir du monde hospitalier avec son petit frère et il avait le sentiment de le redécouvrir. L'ambiance était vraiment joyeuse, bruyante, amicale. Tout le contraire de Poudlard où un sentiment de méfiance entre les maisons régnaient, en plus la crainte du retour de Voldemort pour certains et une joie malsaine pour d'autres. Ici, Drago eut l'impression que tous les élèves se côtoyaient sans animosité.

-J'ignore où se trouve Aleksandre, soupira Ivan en regardant autour de lui. Il doit certainement être avec Mike.

-Ah oui, nous allons rencontrer son petit-ami, remarqua Jonathan en plissant les yeux. Ça va être amusant.

Ivan resta silencieux en entendant les paroles du cousin de son patient. Dans un sens, il n'en était pas surpris. Si l'adolescent était comme son oncle, il plaignait sincèrement Mike. Visiblement, Elena eut la même idée que lui puisqu'elle lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête en lui interdisant de martyriser n'importe quel élève de cet hôpital.

À quelques mètres de là, Mike et Aleksandre descendaient l'escalier pour rejoindre le hall, les joues empourprées. Chaque jour, le jeune Snape avait la forte impression qu'il grandissait, qu'il prenait en maturité et que sa relation avec Mike n'était pas si innocente que cela. Après tout, les enfants de dix ans ne ressentaient pas un semblant de désir envers une autre personne. Et c'était ce qui lui arrivait et il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment se comporter face à cette nouvelle sensation. C'était horriblement gênant et il refusait catégoriquement d'interroger Ivan sur ce sujet dont il ignorait presque tout.

Liam et Neil arrivèrent soudainement devant eux, un large sourire aux lèvres. Aleksandre hocha la tête, répondant ainsi à leur question silencieuse. S'assurant qu'aucun adulte ne se trouvait à proximité, il farfouilla dans ses poches avant d'en sortir plusieurs pastilles sous le regard émerveillé de ses trois amis.

-Fred et George m'ont dit que celles-ci étaient des pastilles de Gerbe. Un côté fait vomir, l'autre guérit. Ça, ce sont des petits-fours Tourndeloeil. Il y a des crèmes canari et des Berlingots de Fièvre.

-Il faudra que tu dises à ces garçons qu'ils sont géniaux! S'exclama Neil en attrapant un petit-four Tourndeloeil pour l'observer minutieusement. Je me demande comment ils réussissent à inventer des choses aussi… ingénieuses. C'est merveilleux!

-Aleksandre!

La voix d'Ivan résonna sourdement dans le hall. Le groupe des quatre adolescents sursauta pendant qu'Aleksandre refermait son poing autour des différentes farces et attrapes offertes par les jumeaux Weasley. Le même air coupable s'afficha sur le visage des amis pour s'apercevoir avec soulagement qu'Ivan était à l'autre bout du hall et l'appelait par de grands gestes. Cependant, même à cette distance, l'adulte avait pû voir la culpabilité qui s'était peinte sur leurs visages.

Un large sourire se dessina soudainement sur les lèvres d'Aleksandre qui répondit au geste de son psychiatre pour lui assurer qu'il arrivait. Toute sa famille était présente, observant autour d'eux avec intérêt. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de joie.

-Prenez-les, obligea Aleksandre en fourrant les pastilles dans les mains de Liam. Utilisez-les. Je veux voir comment ça fait! Viens Mike.

Le blond protesta mais il ne l'écouta pas, se contentant de le tirer derrière lui pendant qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi les gens. Mike grommela nerveusement, peu rassuré de rencontrer le reste de sa famille. Son petit ami l'avait inquiété avec tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté de son cousin qui semblait être une terreur.

Arrivé devant sa famille, Aleksandre serra un peu plus fort la main de son ami qui était étrangement pâle. Il embrassa son père qui le serra brièvement contre lui. Il salua ensuite chaleureusement Elena puis se contenta d'un signe de tête gêné en direction de Remus. À ses côtés, il sentait que Mike s'était raidi et ne prononçait aucun mot. Il se tourna ensuite vers les trois adolescents qu'il salua joyeusement.

-Alors Mike, voici Gabriel, Drago et mon cousin Jonathan, présenta Aleksandre en désignant chaque personne du doigt. Tu connais déjà papa et tante Elena. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de Remus.

-Bonjour, chuchota le garçon en sentant leurs regards perçants posés sur lui, enfin surtout deux en particulier.

-Vous ne faisiez pas de bêtises? S'assura Ivan en souriant doucement. Vous aviez l'air légèrement fautif lorsque je t'ai appelé.

-Je fais jamais de bêtises! Protesta Aleksandre.

Jonathan croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en laissant un rictus recourber ses lèvres. Son regard sombre était rivé sur l'adolescent blond devant lui et il échangea un regard narquois avec Drago qui avait la même attitude que lui. Il était un peu surpris par le comportement embarrassé de ce Mike, quel prénom ridicule à ses yeux. Aleksandre lui avait souvent dit que son petit ami était connu pour ses nombreuses bêtises. Pourtant, il se rapetissait devant eux.

En échangeant un autre regard avec son ami, Jonathan prit conscience de la ressemblance troublante entre Mike et lui. Notamment, leurs cheveux blonds et la forme de leur visage. Certes, les cheveux de Drago étaient plus resplendissants et son visage plus mature, plus ferme tandis que ses yeux gris attiraient immédiatement l'attention. Mais il trouvait une certaine pointe de ressemblance entre eux. Aleksandre était-il attiré par les blonds? Il grimaça en imaginant un instant son cousin dans les bras de Drago. Il eut l'impression que son estomac allait se révulser.

-Aleksandre, tu n'as qu'à faire visiter à tes amis pendant que je discute un instant avec ton père, proposa Ivan.

-Lui répéter tout ce que je t'ai dit? Souffla sournoisement Aleksandre.

Ivan arqua un sourcil qui le fit rosir. Toutefois, il ne capitula pas et ne retira pas ses paroles. Durant la séance familiale de cette semaine, Aleksandre, Severus et Ivan avaient mis au clair cette histoire de transmission d'informations. Le psychiatre avait d'abord été surpris que son patient ne lui ait pas parlé de cet incident plus tôt.

-Il fallait m'en parler aussitôt que cela s'est produit, avait soupiré Ivan. Comment veux-tu que je sache ce qui te tracasse si tu me caches un évènement d'une telle envergure?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu ailles tout répéter à papa à la minute où je quittais ton bureau. Il semble que c'est quelque chose que tu fais régulièrement.

La réponse d'Aleksandre avait plongé le bureau dans un silence pesant. Severus s'était raclé la gorge, dérangé par le ton volontairement insolent de son fils. Il comprenait la contrariété de celui-ci et son sentiment de trahison. Lui-même ne pensait pas qu'Aleksandre puisse réagir ainsi en découvrant qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il se passait à l'hôpital. C'était blessant de voir que le garçon était horrifié à l'idée qu'il sache tout de lui. Il ne comprenait pas la réticence de son fils à lui faire confiance. Pourtant, Severus ne lui avait jamais dit de ne pas venir le déranger ou il ne l'avait jamais repoussé lors d'une de ses confidences, ce qui arrivait rarement.

-Je suis navré, s'était excusé le psychiatre. Je comprends que tu te sentes trahi mais...

-TRAHI? Je me sens plus que trahi par toi. Tu aurais dû me le demander, savoir si j'étais d'accord pour que tu dises tout à tout le monde!

-Tout le monde? Avait sifflé Severus avec colère. Je ne suis pas tout le monde Aleksandre. Je suis ton père. Il me semble tout à fait normal que je sache ce qui te concerne. Ça s'appelle de l'inquiétude et certainement pas une curiosité malsaine comme tu sembles le croire!

Autant dire qu'Aleksandre avait explosé de rage aux paroles de son père. Il s'était levé d'un bond, s'éloignant ainsi de l'homme. Ses maigres poings étaient serrés le long de son corps. Il avait ressenti l'irrésistible désir de frapper son père pour lui faire ravaler ses propos, pour le faire taire. Son père ne comprenait rien. Il avait des difficultés à admettre qu'il avait tort. Aleksandre pensait que son père avait compris sa honte et sa colère lorsqu'il s'était excusé le week-end dernier.

Toute la colère qui bouillonnait en lui depuis plusieurs semaines allait jailli. Il avait alors hurlé sur son père qu'il ne voulait simplement pas qu'il sache le contenu de ses séances. Severus n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, hébété par la soudaine violence du garçon. Celui-ci s'était alors tourné vers Ivan qui assistait calmement à la tempête. L'homme avait également été le bénéficiaire de nombreux cris et reproches. Au bout de quelques minutes, Aleksandre s'était calmé et il s'était laissé tomber sur la banquette en cuir, le souffle court.

-Je ne peux pas déroger aux règles de l'établissement Aleksandre, avait finalement dit Ivan en s'assurant qu'il était calme. L'hôpital contraint chaque psychiatre et psychomage de transmettre les informations jugées importantes aux parents tant que le patient n'est pas jugé stable.

-Je suis instable? Avait craché Aleksandre avec hargne. Instable? C'est quoi être stable pour toi? Agir comme quelqu'un de quinze ans comme je devrais le faire? C'est ce que je désire depuis des mois!

Comme souvent, Severus avait été plutôt passif. Il se contentait d'intervenir quelques fois. Ivan avait remarqué sa confusion puis il était arrivé à une conclusion: l'homme était totalement dépassé par les évènements, par Aleksandre. Severus n'acceptait pas l'évolution de son fils. Plutôt, il n'arrivait pas à la gérer. Dans son esprit, le garçon était encore ce petit enfant terrifié, apeuré qui se cachait derrière ses robes pour ne pas avoir à aller à l'école. C'était cette image que Severus se représentait encore actuellement par rapport à Aleksandre. Le voir crier, protester, s'exprimer lui coupait le souffle.

-Je te propose quelque chose, avait déclaré le psychiatre pour coupé court aux hurlements du gamin. Je suis obligé de continuer à informer ton père de nos séances. Cependant, ajoutait-il précipitamment en le voyant commencer à protester, je te montrerai chaque vendredi pendant notre séance ce que je compte lui transmettre. Tu me diras ce que tu ne souhaites pas qu'il sache en me donnant une raison convenable. Si je juge cela possible, j'effacerai cette information. Est-ce que ça te va?

Aleksandre n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de capituler à contrecœur. Il avait soufflé et râlé jusqu'à ce que le regard de son père se fasse un peu plus menaçant. Ivan avait été ferme sur cela: il lui était impossible de transgresser le règlement de l'Hôpital, peu importe ce qu'il en pensait. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé avec différents propos plaintifs et des larmes naissantes aux coins des yeux.

-En ce qui concerne le fait que l'ensemble des habitants du Manoir aient connaissances de ton passé...

-Je ne veux pas en parler, avait coupé sèchement le garçon.

-Nous en rediscuterons seuls, tous les deux. J'espère que la prochaine fois qu'un tel incident survient, tu m'en feras part plus tôt pour que nous puissions le régler le plus vite possible.

Depuis, Aleksandre refusait totalement d'évoquer ses sentiments à l'idée que les Gryffondors et tous les autres sachent ce qu'il avait vécu avec Ivan. Il avait peur d'être jugé excessif. Ce n'était qu'un tas de papier. Remus savait déjà qu'il avait été violé et maltraité. Tout comme les Malefoy ou Jonathan. Ils le connaissaient déjà. Aleksandre ne devrait pas se soucier des Weasley, d'Hermione et de toutes les autres personnes qui avaient été immanquablement mises au courant puisqu'il s'agissait du fils de Snape. Il devrait s'en moquer mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Bon d'accord ! Capitula Aleksandre sous le sourire des adultes. Mike, tu viens avec nous?

-Oh, je ne sais pas…

-Bien sûr qu'il vient avec nous, décida Jonathan en attrapant le jeune homme par les épaules, ce qui força Aleksandre à lui lâcher la main. Je suis sûr que nous avons plein de choses à nous raconter.

-Jonathan, siffla Elena d'une voix menaçante.

-À tout à l'heure maman! Si tu commençais par ta chambre?

Les cinq adolescents s'éloignèrent sous le regard des adultes. Seul Aleksandre semblait inconscient de l'état d'inquiétude de son petit ami puisqu'il parlait joyeusement avec Gabriel qui l'écoutait en hochant la tête, visiblement intéressé par tout ça. Aleksandre lui montra la grande toile accrochée au mur où chaque élève avait peint quelque chose. Il indiqua la maison ainsi qu'une partie de la rivière bleue qui s'écoulait dans le petit village qu'il avait peinte.

Près d'eux, Mike était entouré de Jonathan et Drago et semblait vouloir s'enfuir à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qui lui avait été raconté sur le cousin d'Aleks. Après tout, celui-ci avait déjà utilisé des sortilèges impardonnables et il était l'une des personnes les plus puissantes et impressionnantes qu'Aleksandre avait rencontrées. C'était suffisant pour le terrifier de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. D'autant plus que ce Drago ne paraissait pas plus amical avec lui!

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi le petit-ami d'Aleksandre? Demanda innocemment Drago. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-Oh… oui, c'est moi, confia Mike en bredouillant. Aleks a aussi parlé de vous.

-Et tu l'aimes bien? Coupa Jonathan.

Les joues brûlantes, Mike hocha la tête. Évidemment qu'il l'aimait bien. Ça ne ferait pas des mois entiers qu'ils s'embrasseraient sinon! Sans compter qu'ils échangeaient même leurs salives maintenant. Ça signifiait bien quelque chose, non? Il sentit le bras autour de ses épaules se raidir brusquement et il se demanda un instant s'il n'aurait pas dû se taire pour éviter la colère des deux adolescents. De plus, il était intimidé par le fait que, s'ils avaient le même âge, eux n'avaient aucun retard mental. C'était assez angoissant.

Inconscient des tourments de son petit-ami à seulement quelques mètres de lui, Aleksandre guidait jusqu'à sa chambre un Gabriel qui lançait régulièrement des regards furieux à Jonathan et Drago pour leur ordonner de laisser l'autre adolescent tranquille. De son côté, Aleksandre continuait à babiller rapidement, indiquant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur chaque chose qu'il voyait.

-Écoute, tu m'as l'air très sympathique, déclara Jonathan en s'arrêtant, forçant le garçon à le regarder dans les yeux, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à faire le moindre mal à mon cousin. Je suis sûr que tu comprends cela?

-Je suis gentil avec Aleks, promit Mike. Il n'y a pas de problème!

-J'espère pour toi. Ça fait longtemps que nous voulions te rencontrer, ajouta perfidement Drago.

-Il me parle toujours de toi! Cracha soudainement le jeune homme, ses sourcils froncés. Drago par-ci, Drago par-là.

Jonathan et Drago échangèrent un regard incrédule, ce qui fissura leur rôle de méchants. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils de surprise tandis que son regard gris coulait sur la silhouette d'Aleksandre. Étrangement, son regard se troubla un instant et son cœur s'emballa doucement. Il avait même perçu un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix de Mike. Toutefois, le riche héritier reprit soudainement le contrôle de lui-même et il se contenta de jeter un regard mauvais au blondinet face à lui.

-Vous venez? Demanda innocemment Aleksandre en se tournant vers eux.

À l'étage inférieur, Ivan accueillait les deux Snape et Remus Lupin dans son bureau. Il les fit s'asseoir rapidement dans le divan en face de son bureau. Il ne leur proposa pas de boissons, pressé par le temps. Aujourd'hui, l'homme allait essayer de recevoir tous les parents de ses patients même si ça allait être difficile. D'autant plus qu'un nouvel élève arrivait dans la journée et qu'il lui avait été assigné. Il devait établir un premier contact avec l'enfant qui ferait officiellement sa rentrée à l'école le lundi suivant. Cette journée n'était qu'une entrée en matière pour essayer de le rassurer.

Remus paraissait embarrassé d'être présent. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer dans la vie de famille de Severus ou que celui-ci pense qu'il devait absolument l'intégrer dans les histoires familiales, surtout celles concernant Aleksandre. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher mais il craignait toujours de déranger son amant. Après tout, l'espion était connu pour l'amour de sa solitude, de sa tranquillité même si cette image s'était fissurée de part la relation qu'il partageait avec son fils.

-C'est très bien que vous soyez là Mr Lupin, commença le psychiatre à la grande surprise de tous. Ça va me permettre d'avoir la conversation que je souhaitais avoir avec vous depuis quelques temps. Je suppose que vous avez une idée du sujet de discussion?

-Vous supposez bien, accorda Remus en hochant doucement la tête.

-Aleksandre m'a plus ou moins fait comprendre que vos rapports s'étaient améliorés ces deux dernières semaines.

-En effet. Oh bien sûr, il m'adresse rarement la parole mais les regards noirs ont presque disparu.

Malgré lui, Ivan sentit un sourire traverser furtivement son visage. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Le gamin ne dirait rien mais il signalerait tout son mépris d'un seul regard. Un peu comme son père, d'ailleurs. Par Merlin, si Aleksandre prenait Severus comme exemple, il n'imaginait pas le haussement de sourcil meurtrier que le gamin allait avoir dans quelques temps. Ça allait faire fuir n'importe qui!

-Je pense que ça va s'arranger avec le temps. Il faut simplement qu'il soit certain que Severus ne le délaisse pas à votre profit. Si ça met trop de temps par contre, nous envisagerons peut-être une séance où vous vous retrouverez tous les deux, sans la présence de Severus. Cela vous dérange-t-il?

-Pas du tout, assura-t-il. Si ça peut aider Aleksandre à m'apprécier un minimum.

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire mais je préfère vous prévenir immédiatement.

Durant quelques minutes, les adultes commentèrent l'évolution du garçon que ce soit dans ses relations avec Remus ou avec n'importe quelle autre personne vivant au Manoir. Ivan tiqua lorsque Mlle Snape déclara qu'il n'avait noué aucun lien particulier avec les Gryffondors. Bien sûr, rien ne fut dit en présence du loup-garou mais Ivan comprit parfaitement que cette remarque impliquait le fait qu'Aleksandre ignorait totalement ses anciens amis. Remus ajouta qu'il était bouleversé à l'idée que tout l'Ordre du Phénix connaisse son passé.

Ivan comprenait l'idée. Aleksandre ne voulait pas se rapprocher de ses anciens camarades, à la fois honteux mais aussi en colère. Il lui avait avoué du bout des lèvres qu'il était déçu par ceux qu'il considérait jusque là comme ses meilleurs amis, sa famille, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait le rapprochement entre lui et Harry Potter. C'était un fait que le psychiatre comprenait. Ça devait être douloureux de voir ceux que l'on pensait être sa famille ne pas nous reconnaître.

Aleksandre présentait toujours un blocage vis-à-vis d'eux. S'il s'était ouvert face aux traitements de sa famille Moldue, il paraissait encore trop tôt pour parler de son ancienne famille sorcière. Ivan avouait qu'il laissait de côté volontiers ce problème pour se concentrer principalement sur les viols qui le traumatisaient toujours d'une manière trop forte, trop importante pour qu'il puisse se sentir à l'aise dans son propre corps.

-Nous avons quelques problèmes semblables avec d'autres élèves dans sa classe, déclara Ivan. Ils sont incapables de s'exprimer devant des personnes inconnues ou avec qui ils n'ont aucun lien spécifique. Des exposés oraux sont en préparation. Ça les aide énormément à s'ouvrir aux autres.

Assis dans le divan, Severus songea un instant à grogner qu'il ne voulait pas spécialement que son fils se lie d'amitié avec les crétins de Gryffondors qui vivaient dans son Manoir. Ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il se contente de s'amuser avec Gabriel, Drago et Jonathan. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression que les trois jeunes hommes le poussaient à grandir et également à s'affirmer face aux autres en les prenant comme exemple. Il n'y avait qu'à se rappeler de la manière dont Aleksandre lui avait parlé après qu'il ait appris les tricheries auxquelles il s'adonnait avec son cousin.

En même temps, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher un lien de se nouer entre lui et ses anciens amis s'il le désirait. Bon, son fils ne paraissait pas le souhaiter pour le moment mais chaque jour, il grandissait. Peut-être finirait-il par réclamer un rappel de son ancienne vie, de son ancienne personnalité. Severus ignorait la manière dont il était en train d'évoluer. Aleksandre entrait doucement dans l'adolescence et il savait à quel point cette période était troublante. Certainement encore plus pour son fils.

-J'en profite également Severus pour vous informer que je souhaiterais lui faire passer un examen assez rapidement, ajouta Ivan. À ce stade de son évolution, je pense qu'il serait nécessaire de lui établir un âge concret. J'ai besoin de votre autorisation signée.

-Bien sûr, accepta-t-il.

Une fois les formulaires nécessaires signés pour cet examen qui, Severus le pressentait déjà, allait angoisser son fils, les adultes purent quitter le bureau. Ivan les laissa au milieu du couloir du rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'il croisa un de ses patients avec ses deux parents et il les entraîna dans son bureau en les informant que le déjeuner serait servi aux alentours de midi, donc peu de temps plus tard.

Ce fut dans le hall qu'ils retrouvèrent les adolescents. En s'approchant d'eux, Severus en profita pour détailler plus attentivement son fils qui riait. Si son mental avait évolué, c'était également le cas pour son physique. Certes, il était toujours relativement petit et frêle entouré de Drago et Jonathan mais il n'était pas loin d'avoir la même carrure que Gabriel. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses tombaient élégamment sur ses yeux, son nez légèrement retroussé était la réplique parfaite de celui de Lily.

-Alors les enfants tout va bien? Demanda Elena en arrivant auprès d'eux.

-On est pas des enfants, râla Jonathan en plissant le nez.

-Tes parents ne sont pas encore arrivés Mike? Interrogea la jeune femme en ignorant les pitreries de son fils.

Le garçon secoua la tête, en se renfrognant, ses jolis yeux bleus se baissant au sol. À vrai dire, les relations entre sa famille et lui étaient plus que tendues depuis plusieurs semaines. Aleksandre n'en savait pas grand chose puisqu'il était réticent à lui en parler et lui ne voulait pas le forcer à se confier. Toutefois, Mike lui avait confié qu'il aurait été soulagé que ses parents se décident à ne pas venir. Il avait ajouté d'une voix perfide que son « _abruti de père _» serait certainement forcé par sa mère. Les termes employés par son ami l'avaient véritablement choqué. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre Mike se plaindre de sa famille, de les dénigrer mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il leur manquait de respect aussi visiblement.

Le silence de Mike installa une tension pesante entre eux jusqu'à ce que Remus demande à Aleksandre ce qu'il y avait à visiter dans l'école. Le garçon se mordilla la lèvre en le fixant ouvertement, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait répondre ou pas. Son examen minutieux du visage de Remus troubla celui-ci qui espérait ne pas rougir sous le regard.

-Il y a la salle des voyages, répondit finalement Aleksandre en se tournant vers son père. Mike et moi avons fait plein d'affiches. Ce sont les plus belles.

-Évidemment, railla Severus. Emmène-nous les admirer alors.

Son fils lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, sans jamais lâcher la main de son petit-ami. Cette constatation le fit grogner discrètement et il songea un instant à la réaction d'Aleks si lui-même s'avisait de prendre celle de Remus. Bien que même pour agacer son fils, il ne le ferait pas dans un lieu public. L'homosexualité était très bien acceptée par la communauté sorcière étant donné que les rituels d'adoption magique permettaient aux couples de continuer la lignée d'une famille. Cependant, il arrivait que certaines personnes ne comprennent pas cet intérêt pour le même sexe et l'homophobie n'était pas inexistante malgré la relative aisance des mœurs par rapport à cette déviance sexuelle.

Aleksandre les traîna dans un dédale de couloirs bondés qui fit grimacer tous les invités. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient extrêmement larges et les regroupements importants d'élèves se faisaient rares. Il n'en était pas de même pour l'hôpital Tarkovski qui accueillait un nombre assez conséquents d'enfants, sans compter les familles.

Arrivé dans l'une des multiples salles de jeux du bâtiment, Aleksandre entraîna immédiatement sa famille vers le coin réservé au voyage effectué dans le campement dans la forêt de Dean. Mike et lui commencèrent par montrer toutes les affiches qu'ils avaient crées eux-mêmes en dénigrant toutes celles les entourant, à l'amusement de leur entourage. Il était vrai que leurs panneaux étaient tape-à-l'œil avec les nombreuses paillettes collées.

-C'est dans cette rivière que tu pêchais? Demanda Drago en essayant de lire l'écriture pratiquement indéchiffrable d'Aleksandre en dessous d'une photographie.

-C'est écrit Drago! Soupira-t-il théâtralement. Et là, c'est le campement! Notre tente est celle-ci, ajouta-t-il en mettant le doigt sur une des nombreuses tentes dressées dans une clairière. Cette photo est le jeu où on est arrivé deuxième.

En plissant un peu les yeux, Severus réussit à lire en dessous de ce cliché : « _on est les meilleurs! » _Il leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un commentaire pour son fanfaron de fils. Visiblement, les deux garçons avaient tenté d'écrire le plus petit possible pour ne pas attirer immédiatement l'attention sur cette petite phrase en dessous de la légende mais ils s'étaient assuré qu'un œil observateur puisse la déchiffrer facilement.

Ils continuèrent à faire le tour de la pièce en lisant les commentaires sous chaque cliché jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas sonne bruyamment dans le bâtiment. La plupart des familles se déplacèrent d'un seul mouvement jusqu'au réfectoire dans un vacarme assourdissant mais les Snape, Remus et les trois adolescents blonds décidèrent d'attendre un peu que l'afflux diminue pour ne pas se manger les uns sur les autres.

Ce fut donc seulement vingt minutes plus tard que le groupe pénétra dans le réfectoire qui s'était déjà vidé. Ils furent tous impressionnés par le fait que ce soit un self et non pas des plats servis sur chaque table par des elfes de maison. Bêtement fier, Aleksandre leur expliqua qu'il fallait prendre un plateau, y déposer des couverts, le gobelet en plastique puis aller jusqu'à l'endroit où les cantinières servaient les entrées, les assiettes chaudes et les desserts. Il fallait également ne pas oublier le bout de pain et les différentes sauces disposées sur une table.

-C'est très Moldu, remarqua Drago en plissant doucement le nez pour masquer son dégoût.

-Je trouve que c'est assez agréable, contra calmement Gabriel en observant autour de lui. Ça donne un côté plus jovial et dynamique au repas.

Severus était loin de penser comme le jeune homme puisqu'il fusillait du regard son plateau avec l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant de sept ans lorsqu'il allait dans ces cafétérias Moldues que sa mère aimait tant. Elena sembla avoir la même réminiscence puisqu'elle rit doucement en attirant l'attention de son frère sur elle. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Leur mère sortait peu de la maison mais chaque fois que Tobias lui permettait, elle faisait une halte dans un de ces établissements Moldus avec ses enfants.

En arrivant devant les trois agréables cuisinières qui servaient les plats, Jonathan et Drago commencèrent à se chamailler à propos de la constitution d'une recette qu'ils pensaient tous les deux connaître à la perfection. Gabriel se racla plusieurs fois la gorge pour les faire taire mais ils continuaient à se disputer de plus en plus bruyamment sous le regard éberlué des femmes face à eux.

-Je te dis qu'il y a du poisson dedans!

-Ce n'est pas du poisson, c'est de la viande! Rétorqua Drago d'une voix sèche. Ma mère fait ce plat!

-Ta mère a une horde d'elfes de maison à son service. Ne me fais pas croire qu'elle cuisine le moindre met!

-Ils sont toujours ainsi? Chuchota Mike à l'oreille de son petit-ami.

-Oui, soupira celui-ci d'un air fataliste. Papa va crier dans quelques instants, ce qui va faire rire Tante Elena.

Et ce fut exactement ce qui arriva à la grande surprise de Mike. Severus délaissa son plateau pour s'approcher des deux adolescents qui continuaient à se lancer des sarcasmes divers. À la grande honte de Jonathan, son oncle le prit par l'oreille en lui sifflant à mi-voix quelque chose de certainement très menaçant parce qu'il blêmit soudainement, l'air d'avoir traversé un fantôme. Drago fut tenté un instant de ricaner mais il resta silencieux lorsque son parrain tourna un regard menaçant vers lui. Et comme l'avait prédit Aleksandre, Elena se moqua gentiment des deux garçons.

Pendant un moment, Mike eut la quasi-certitude qu'Aleksandre vivait avec une famille compétemment cinglée. Cette impression s'accentua lorsque Drago aboya à Jonathan de se dépêcher de choisir et que celui-ci se retourna dans l'intention de lui donner un coup de pied jusqu'à ce que Gabriel l'arrête d'un regard meurtrier.

-Ton fils n'est pas sortable, fit remarquer Severus à sa sœur.

-C'est bien parce que tu as une part de responsabilité dans son éducation, intervint sournoisement Drago.

-Cessez vos enfantillages! Soupira Elena sous le rire moqueur de Remus. C'est la dernière fois que je vous laisse sortir du Manoir. N'embarrassez pas Aleksandre devant son ami avec vos bêtises!

Installés autour d'une table qui contrastait fortement avec le standing auxquels ils étaient tous habitués, leur déjeuner put débuter dans une atmosphère atrocement bruyante. Des frites étaient au menu et Aleksandre fit remarquer que c'était uniquement pour appâter les futurs élèves et faire croire aux parents qu'ils étaient bien nourris. Évidemment, il fallut que Stella passe justement à cet instant là et le dévisage avec stupéfaction sous le rire moqueur de sa famille.

Le déjeuner se déroula calmement hormis les nombreuses œillades menaçantes que Mike reçut de la part de deux adolescents en particulier. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancement du repas, il s'enfonçait dans son siège et plongeait la tête dans son assiette en priant pour trouver une excuse afin d'échapper à cet enfer. Il avait raison : la famille de son petit ami était totalement folle. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait parfois des comportements étranges.

-L'école se passe bien pour toi Mike? Demanda Remus pour remplir un peu les silences.

-Oui monsieur, répondit-il prudemment. Je vais changer de classe l'année prochaine normalement.

-Et tu as quel âge?

Le manque de tact de Jonathan fit planer un long silence pesant autour de la table. Mike avait blêmi et il bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles en dévisageant honteusement le jeune homme face à lui. Même Aleksandre qui jusque là était inconscient du plaisir malsain que son cousin et Drago prenaient à effrayer son petit-ami, releva brusquement la tête vers lui en laissant tomber les frites qu'il tenait dans la main.

Comment son cousin pouvait-il poser une question aussi… indiscrète? Embarrassante? Il ne savait pas comment la qualifier. Peu importe l'âge de Mike. Il ne comptait pas! C'était une situation assez humiliante pour eux deux qui avaient conscience de leur maladie et qui se battaient chaque jour pour regagner leur esprit. Jonathan venait de multiplier cet embarras avec une telle question. De plus, son ton lui avait semblé légèrement moqueur et il en était blessé. Oubliait-il qu'il était également concerné par cette histoire d'âge?

-Jonathan par Merlin! Où vas-tu chercher une telle question? Sermonna Elena en lui lançant un long regard menaçant. Mange et tais-toi!

-S'il est dans cet école, ce n'est pas pour rien, le défendit Drago. Il n'y a aucune honte.

-J'ai le même âge qu'Aleksandre, répondit finalement Mike d'une voix étrangement tremblante. Entre douze et treize ans, je pense.

Le silence lourd qui s'étirait de minutes en minutes fut soudainement brisé par l'apparition bruyante de deux jeunes hommes qui bondirent près de Mike et Aleksandre sans aucune discrétion. Ceux-ci retrouvèrent un sourire sincère et de sa place, Severus vit les épaules de son fils se détendre de soulagement.

Liam lança un « _Bonjour!_ » sonore qui fit tourner plusieurs têtes vers leur table à l'irritation de Severus qui détestait attirer l'attention. Liam et Neil se penchèrent ensuite vers leurs amis, leur chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille tout en s'assurant que personne ne les entendaient. Forcément, leur soudaine arrivée éveillait l'intérêt des personnes autour de la table. Très peu discrètement, Aleksandre toussait pour détourner l'attention.

-Donne-moi une pastille de Gerbe, demanda Mike à mi-voix. J'en donnerai une à mon père ce week-end.

Aleksandre grimaça en entendant son petit-ami faire une telle demande mais il n'en était pas étonné. Puis, ce serait un récit marrant à écouter. Discrètement, Neil redonna une petite dragée de couleur à Mike avant de s'éloigner d'eux. Ils saluèrent avec chaleur la petite famille qui était restée silencieuse.

-Ah au fait Mr Snape, Aleksandre aimerait beaucoup avoir un chaton! S'exclama Liam en se retournant d'un bond vers eux. Bon appétit!

Après cela, ils s'enfuirent hors du réfectoire en se faisant houspiller par Jack leur rappelant qu'ils ne devaient pas courir dans les bâtiments. Évidemment, aucun d'eux ne cessèrent leur course et leurs rires retentirent longtemps.

Les joues d'Aleksandre rougirent violemment alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent largement. Il tourna la tête vers son père qui le dévisageait froidement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Liam venait de dire cela à son père. Certes, il avait répété plusieurs fois à son ami qu'il souhaiterait pouvoir s'occuper d'un petit chaton car il était jaloux d'Hermione qui câlinant sans cesse Pattenrond. Avoir une petite boule de poil lui ferait vraiment plaisir. Bien sûr, il l'avait dit à son père innocemment plusieurs fois mais l'homme avait soit rétorqué que c'était hors de question, soit fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Oh, un petit chaton! S'émerveilla Gabriel en faisant bouger sa longue tresse blonde. Ce serait génial. Pattenrond est déjà si grand et gros…

-Merci pour vos commentaires insipides Gabriel, siffla Severus en le fusillant du regard. Aucun autre animal ne rentrera au Manoir.

Mike se racla la gorge, embarrassé, en jetant un regard désolé à son petit-ami dont les épaules s'étaient affaissées de tristesse. Aleksandre avait baissé les yeux sur son dessert qu'il venait d'entamer. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Pourtant, il sentait la tristesse se répandre en lui. Son père avait envoyé Hedwige à une amie d'Elena qui avait promis d'en prendre soin et de ne jamais la laisser sortir hors de sa maison. Bien sûr, cette amie ignorait à qui la chouette appartenait. Aleks n'y avait pas tellement pensé jusqu'ici, comme beaucoup de choses, mais elle finissait inévitablement par lui manquer lorsqu'il était seul.

Severus remarqua également le fait que son fils s'était subitement refermé sur lui-même mais il ne céderait pas sur ce point. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Les animaux le répugnaient. Il utilisait seulement le hibou de sa sœur lorsqu'il devait envoyer du courrier, et c'était assez rare.

-Mes parents sont arrivés! S'exclama avec regret Mike qui se leva d'un bond, ses mains saisissant nerveusement son plateau. On se voit plus tard, Aleks.

Suite à cela, Mike se pencha et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres le faisant sourire doucement. Jonathan poussa un juron sonore et il balança un coup de pied dans la chaise de son cousin qui resta imperturbable alors qu'il regardait son petit-ami s'approcher d'un couple se tenant gauchement près de la porte aux côtés du psychiatre de leur fils.

Une soudaine douleur traversa le front d'Aleksandre qui posa deux doigts repliés sur l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa cicatrice dissimulée. Distraitement, il la frotta alors que le pic de douleur redescendait lentement. Lorsque celle-ci venait et repartait aussi rapidement, ça l'angoissait et il craignait que son front n'explose sous cette sensation. Le jeune homme ne vit pas le regard inquiet de Severus qui suivait des yeux le mouvement de ses doigts sur sa peau. Il ne s'aperçut pas non plus de l'air étrange qui flottait sur le visage de Remus.

Après le dîner, Aleksandre prit rapidement une douche. Il s'essora les cheveux avec une serviette tout en se frictionnant avec une autre à l'aide de sa deuxième main. Alors qu'il se brossait les dents, il se remémora sa journée entière. Ça avait été grandiose. L'après-midi avait été mouvementée. Avec sa famille, il avait visité le reste des salles, présentant les exposés qu'il avait préparés. Lui-même avait été étonné par certaines activités récentes auxquelles il n'avait jamais participées. Comme le lui avait fait remarquer Jeremy, il ne passait plus aucune après-midi dans les sessions d'animations mais à l'extérieur avec Mike, Liam et Neil.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient rendus dans le parc. Là, les élèves non retardés avaient préparé différents divertissements. Jonathan, Gabriel, Drago et lui s'étaient affrontés dans une pêche aux canards qui pourtant était réservée aux plus jeunes élèves. Sous le regard menaçant de Drago, les étudiants chargés de l'organisation avaient capitulé et leur avaient tendu plusieurs cannes.

Pour le moment, il enfila son pyjama, nettoya rapidement tout ce qu'il avait dérangé avant de quitter la pièce pour la laisser à Hermione qui patientait à l'extérieur. Il lui adressa un sourire timide avant de se diriger dans la bibliothèque. Il savait que Drago y était. De leur côté, Jonathan et Gabriel étaient dans le salon avec Elena et Narcissa en train de partager une partie d'échec.

La lumière dans la bibliothèque était faible, seules quelques torches étaient allumées ce qui procurait un sentiment d'intimité. Le blond était allongé sur une banquette en cuir, ses jambes légèrement rempliées. Il tenait un livre épais entre les mains. Cependant, à l'arrivée d'Aleksandre, il le ferma et le posa délicatement sur le bureau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là.

-Je ne te dérange pas? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Drago en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la tête. Cette journée m'a fatigué plus que je ne le pensais.

-Moi aussi. Je suis content que tu sois venu jusque là-bas pour découvrir l'école. C'est différent de Poudlard.

-En effet. Ça change, répondit prudemment Drago. Tes amis semblent sympathiques.

Un silence doux s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux seuls, surtout depuis que Gabriel et Jonathan passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Ils ne mettaient pas du tout de côté Drago. En fait c'était lui-même qui s'isolait volontairement. Franchement qui resterait à côté de deux garçons se lançant des coups d'œil attendris à chaque fois que l'autre tournait la tête? C'était vite lassant pour les autres.

Aleksandre se racla la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise. Son ami ne parlait pas lorsqu'il n'avait rien à dire. C'était assez troublant pour lui. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le silence mais il craignait toujours que l'héritier Malefoy ne s'ennuie lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Cependant, celui-ci ne paraissait pas fuir sa présence.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose?

-À propos de quoi?

-C'est… gênant, confia Aleksandre en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux, le rouge aux joues. Tu ne te moques pas de moi?

Le blond observa son visage tourmenté. Le jeune homme avait les joues empourprés. Il paraissait troublé. Il était clair qu'il n'osait pas lever la tête vers lui. Drago avait le pressentiment que la question allait être saugrenue. C'était toujours ainsi de toute manière avec lui. La curiosité remplaça petit à petit sa prudence et il hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Dès qu'il accepta sa requête, Aleksandre s'installa en tailleur sur le divan. Il se tourna de manière à être face à lui. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il entendait les battements précipités résonner jusque dans ses oreilles. S'il n'osait pas en parler à Ivan, il était encore moins envisageable d'aller interroger son père on Jonathan. Drago paraissait être la personne la plus appropriée pour l'aider et répondre à ses questions. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que son ami ne le juge ou pense quelque chose de mauvais à son égard.

Tiraillé par la curiosité, Drago prit la même position que lui.

-Pourquoi ça me fait tout chaud ici lorsque j'embrasse Mike? Demanda Aleksandre en posant sa main sur son bas-ventre.

Le visage de Drago, neutre quelques secondes plutôt, se décomposa d'un coup. Il inspira bruyamment une goulée d'air. Sa réaction fit rougir Aleksandre qui plongea son visage entre ses deux mains mais il resta silencieux. Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait auprès de lui pour lui poser une telle question. Malgré lui, son regard se posa sur l'endroit pointé et son visage prit également une teinte rosée alors qu'il tentait de trouver une réponse adéquate.

Le silence s'étirait et Aleksandre se mordit violemment les lèvres. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Drago après cela. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien dû demander! Peu importait les étranges sensations qu'il ressentait. Peu importait ! Il s'était ridiculisé. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il voulaitt s'enfuir et se réfugier dans sa chambre pour ne plus jamais avoir à lui faire face.

En même temps, il avait le droit de poser une question comme celle-ci! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne exactement ce qu'il ressentait, non? Les réponses n'allaient pas apparaître miraculeusement dans son esprit! À qui pouvait-il le demander alors que son père et Jonathan devenaient toujours nerveux lorsqu'il évoquait sa relation avec Mike?

-Tu veux que je te montre?

-Quoi? Glapit Drago en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je peux te montrer ce que l'on fait quand ça me fait tout chaud, répondit Aleksandre avec hésitation.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Aleksandre s'approcha de lui et déposa avec douceur, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Collé à son visage, il put observer ses jolies prunelles grises écarquillées par la stupeur. Comme il le faisait avec Mike, il posa ses deux mains sur les cuisses de Drago puisqu'ils se faisaient face et il ferma les yeux.

Drago ne bougeait pas. Il ne fit aucun geste. Il ne repoussa même pas Aleksandre en lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser comme cela car c'était mal, qu'il avait déjà un petit-ami, qu'il n'était pas assez mature pour échanger un tel baiser avec lui et que ce n'était pas qu'un jeu. Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pendant plusieurs secondes. Il se contenta d'observer le visage doux et encore enfantin, ses yeux clos, ses joues empourprées qui lui faisait face.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva avec sa langue dans la bouche de son camarade. Il rapprocha son corps de celui plus frêle d'Aleks tandis que ses bras s'enlaçaient autour de sa taille. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il sentait son désir se réveiller. Il ferma à son tour les yeux en le poussant doucement le long du divan. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou.

Leur baiser continua jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksandre sente à son tour une étrange sensation se propager dans son corps. C'était chaud, brûlant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement et sa respiration s'accéléra alors que son sexe gonflait doucement. Il poussa un gémissement teinté de crainte et la réaction de Drago fut brutale. Ses paupières se soulevèrent soudainement alors que son regard était empreint de terreur. Il bondit en arrière, s'éloignant ainsi de lui et se frotta sa bouche sauvagement comme pour effacer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Pourquoi ça fait comme ça, Drago? Pourquoi? Interrogea Aleksandre d'une voix tremblante.

-Pourquoi _tu _as fait ça? Cria le blond en réponse. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on a fait?

Aleksandre était toujours allongé. Il l'observa avec inquiétude bondir hors de la banquette et commencer à marcher furieusement devant lui. Anxieux par cette réaction qu'il ne comprenait pas, il se redressa et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, jetant un coup d'œil tourmenté à la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son pyjama.

Alors qu'il marchait rapidement pour essayer de réfléchir calmement, Drago sentit la rage l'envahir, faisant ainsi disparaître brusquement le désir qui s'était emparé de lui durant leur baiser. Oh Salazar, comment avait-il pu ainsi déraper? Il aurait dû le repousser. Son ami ne souhaitait qu'une explication, pas une démonstration poussée de ce qu'il ressentait. Une explication, par Merlin! Aleksandre était jeune et ne connaissait rien au sexe.

-Tu ne dois dire à personne que nous nous sommes embrassés! Ordonna-t-ilà voix basse. À personne, tu m'entends?

-S'il te plaît, je suis désolé, s'excusa Aleksandre en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Je ne voulais pas… je veux juste comprendre…

-C'est du désir! Du désir! Que veux-tu que je te dise? Explosa l'héritier Malefoy en faisant de grands gestes de ses bras. Et ce que tu as est une érection! Rien de plus! Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer cela.

Drago se tut, le souffle court, les joues empourprées de colère. Le silence dans la bibliothèque était pesant, lourd, chargé d'électricité et il espéra que personne n'était passé à proximité de la pièce. Il fixa Aleksandre qui retenait difficilement ses larmes. Il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Son ami venait chercher des réponses comme n'importe quel jeune adolescent. C'était lui qui dérapait et c'était Aleksandre qui se faisait crier dessus.

-Je ne comprends pas, chuchota Aleksandre en réponse. Je suis désolé.

-Je… c'est normal, tenta maladroitement Drago. Quand on grandit, on est attiré par les autres. Comme ton père et Remus. Ou Sirius et Elena.

-Je le sais ça, contra le jeune homme. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi?

Le silence lui répondit. Il fourra sa tête entre ses deux genoux, sentant la honte se propager dans tous ses membres. Il ne voulait pas mettre son ami en colère. L'embrasser n'avait été qu'une expérience pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, la manière dont son corps réagissait. Pourquoi était-il aussi furieux contre lui? Il avait même répondu à son baiser. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Pourquoi une telle réaction?

Face à lui, Drago se frotta la nuque mal à l'aise. Aleksandre parlait de cette réaction physique comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de terriblement honteux, de criminel. Il ne paraissait pas accepter qu'il puisse lui aussi être sujet au désir sexuel, chose tout à fait normal et accentué à l'adolescence. La limite entre l'enfance et l'adolescence chez lui n'était peut-être pas assez distincte pour qu'il puisse comprendre réellement ce qu'était le désir. Oh bien sûr, il devait connaître le principe des relations sexuelles, sur le comment on fait les enfants mais ce n'était qu'une connaissance parmi d'autres auxquelles il ne prêtait aucune attention. Jusque là.

Cependant, toutes ses raisons étaient plus ou moins éloignées de ce que Aleksandre ressentait. Il assimilait ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Drago de manière involontaire à l'Oncle Vernon. Et c'était horrible.

*_Il me semble que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, je vous remercie :D  
J'espère que la fin de ce chapitre ne vous choque/déçoit/surprend pas trop. Il faut que vous compreniez qu'Aleksandre voit avant tout le côté _scientifique_ de la chose, rien de sexuel !  
A mercredi prochain, Patmol25._


	79. LXXX: Difficultés

**Chapitre: _Difficultés_**

Ivan jouait distraitement avec sa plume qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Ses yeux marron étaient fixés sur Aleksandre qui lui, observait vaguement le parc par la grande baie vitrée. Le psychiatre se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Sa tasse de thé refroidissait sur son bureau et il voyait les nuées de chaleur s'évanouir. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour lui-aussi, jeter un regard à l'extérieur, qui semblait si captivant.

Le silence dans le bureau n'était pas pesant mais il n'était pas non plus serein. Quelque chose de dérangeant en ressortait. Comme souvent, Aleksandre avait les jambes repliées au niveau de la poitrine et il avait posé son menton dessus. Son visage était pâle, ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude mais il ne prononçait aucun mot pour indiquer à Ivan ce qui le tourmentait. En fait, il l'avait seulement salué, répondant par des monosyllabes à ses questions banales, avant de se plonger dans un certain mutisme.

Le psychiatre laissait planer volontairement le silence entre eux. Ça lui permettait d'analyser son comportement. Les réactions et les gestes véhiculaient plus de sentiments qu'on pouvait le penser. De plus, ce calme finissait souvent par angoisser Aleksandre l'incitant à se confier. Avec lui, Ivan aurait souvent besoin de plus d'une heure car il fallait toujours un temps assez long pour qu'il gamin s'ouvre, surtout ces derniers temps, et la moitié de la séance s'écoulée souvent en silence.

De légers frissons parcouraient le corps d'Aleksandre. Ivan fronça les sourcils, prêt à sortir une couverture de l'armoire. Mais le garçon inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers lui, le regardant pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes. Le psychiatre stoppa son geste et retint un froncement de sourcil pour ne pas le braquer.

-Je n'aime pas l'idée que tout le monde au Manoir sache ce qu'Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia m'ont fait.

Voilà, Aleksandre avait enfin énoncé le sujet de cette séance. Ivan hocha la tête silencieusement. La séance allait être difficile, il le pressentait rien qu'au sujet choisi. Cependant, il était heureux qu'il s'exprime sur ses sentiments par rapport à la découverte des autres adolescents qu'il côtoyait sur son passé. D'un mouvement de la baguette et d'une formule, il fit venir jusqu'à Aleksandre un fin plaid. Celui-ci rougit légèrement en s'enroulant autour de la couverture.

Jusqu'à présent, Aleksandre s'était simplement contenté de faire remarquer qu'il n'appréciait pas l'échange d'informations à son sujet entre lui et son père sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Ça avait d'ailleurs été une ferme affirmation de sa part et Ivan l'avait encouragé à prendre position vis-à-vis de cela et à s'exprimer, voire s'opposé clairement à eux. Cependant, il n'avait rien dit sur le fait qu'à présent, tous savaient qu'il avait été violé et battu. Ivan laissait toujours un laps de temps pour qu'il prenne la décision de parler de lui-même mais s'il fuyait la conversation délicate, il finissait par l'interroger directement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange précisément? Demanda Ivan en se frottant le menton de deux doigts.

Aleksandre mit un certain temps à répondre. Son regard tournait régulièrement vers la fenêtre et le parc comme s'ils représentaient une échappatoire. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait en parler avec son psychiatre, il ne trouvait plus les mots. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que cet incident s'était déroulé mais il y avait eu tellement d'autre chose entre celui-ci et aujourd'hui. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer le malaise qu'il ressentait à l'idée que sa vie passée soit étalée à la vue de tous. Il avait nettement senti le regard attristé de Molly sur lui à plusieurs reprises. Ça l'avait mis hors de lui. Il avait même failli céder à la colère en lui hurlant d'arrêter mais il s'était bravement retenu. Luttant également contre ses larmes.

-J'ai honte. C'est embarrassant, chuchota-t-il finalement. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Ça me concerne. Ils n'ont pas à le savoir. Surtout pas eux!

-De quoi as-tu honte? De le dire à voix haute ? D'oser simplement le dire ? Ou de ce que tu as subi?

-De ce qu'ils m'ont fait!

Le ton était agressif. Sec. Aleksandre sentit la rage l'envahir rapidement et il ferma les yeux pour la freiner. Comment pourrait-il ne pas avoir honte de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait? Il s'était vulgairement laissé faire par des Moldus. Il les avait laissés le détruire sans intervenir, sans se défendre. Comme un lâche. Depuis que cela s'était imposé à son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu éviter sa situation actuelle.

L'adulte grimaça intérieurement. Aleksandre était à la fois ouvert et fermé. Il avait envie de s'exprimer mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire comme il le souhaitait et ça l'enrageait. Ivan ne devait pas le laisser s'énerver contre lui-même. Le garçon finirait par abandonner ses explications. Il allait devoir le pousser et l'encourager à s'extérioriser clairement, quitte à l'irriter.

-Tu as honte que ton oncle t'ait touché? Et que ta tante t'ait laissé affamé dans un placard?

Des questions. Par Merlin, Aleksandre détestait lorsqu'Ivan faisait cela. Il allait lui poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il explose de rage et laisse tout son ressentiment s'écouler hors de lui, jaillir de ses lèvres. C'était comme s'il crachait chacune de ses parles avec un soulagement intense. Ses yeux noirs se fermèrent lentement. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en s'exhortant à respirer calmement. Les exercices que son père lui avait conseillé de faire chaque soir, étaient aussi très utiles en pleine journée pour l'aider à conserver sa sérénité. Il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège cette fois-ci.

-J'ai honte de m'être laissé faire.

Les yeux d'Ivan clignèrent de surprise plusieurs fois, le regard arrêté à quelques centimètres de son parchemin. Il releva la tête vers son patient. Celui-ci avait le visage tourné vers le plafond, les yeux clos mais il voyait sa poitrine se soulever rapidement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Du moins, pas si tôt. Chez les victimes de viols et de maltraitances, la culpabilité de ne pas s'être défendu était récurrente. Aleksandre allait y faire face un jour ou l'autre. Néanmoins, il ne le pensait pas que ce serait si rapidement.

Cela démontrait une certaine maturité. Un enfant pensait difficilement qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour se défendre. Le plus souvent, les traumatismes liés à des viols dans l'enfance surgissaient durant l'adolescence et l'entrée dans le monde adulte. Rares étaient les jeunes enfants diagnostiqués à problèmes en raison de mauvais traitements, viols ou autres à cause de cela. C'était dramatique que rien ne puisse être traité durant leur enfance afin de laisser à ces victimes, la joie de vivre une adolescence normale.

-Penses-tu que tu aurais pu te défendre?

-Évidemment. Je suis un sorcier, murmura Aleksandre, les sourcils froncés. J'aurais pu l'arrêter d'un sortilège, ou appeler du secours mais… c'était tellement honteux. Tout le monde allait le savoir. J'avais trop peur pour m'opposer à lui, mais j'aurais dû! J'aurai dû oser! Ne pas être un lâche.

-Je vais t'exposer mon point de vue à présent, d'accord?

Aleksandre se remit de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il se mordilla la lèvre, laissant un silence s'installer. Finalement, il hocha la tête avec hésitation. Ivan avait tendance à démonter chacune de ses croyances, surtout lorsqu'elles concernaient sa famille. Ça ne le soulageait pas de penser que tout était de sa faute mais pour lui c'était une évidence. Sur qui pourrait-il rejeter la faute si Ivan lui prouvait qu'il n'y était pour rien?

-Tu as grandi avec ta famille Moldue. Tu as vécu des années entières avec eux. Peu importe vos relations, ils étaient ta famille. Les traitements qu'ils t'ont faits subir ont commencé très jeunes. N'importe quel enfant aurait eu peur. En rentrant à Poudlard, Dumbledore a insisté pour que tu y retournes chaque année. Tu avais peur que cela se sache, tu ne voulais déranger personne et obéir au professeur Dumbledore.

C'était vrai. Ivan avait raison. Poudlard avait été une libération. Un moyen d'échapper à son enfer familial. Il se rappelait de la jalousie, de la colère qui s'insinuait dans son corps lorsque Ron se plaignait de sa famille sans aucune délicatesse alors que lui était orphelin. Il était enragé en l'entendant grommeler, voire même insulter et mépriser chaque membre de sa famille. Il avait été jaloux par le fait qu'il ne sache pas profiter de ce qui lui manquait terriblement. Lui, il n'avait connu que la peur, la faim, les viols, les coups.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de retourner chez sa tante, au moins durant un mois, chaque année. Ça avait été… terrible. Il avait pensé que c'était terminé, que son enfer avait pris fin en entrant à Poudlard. Aleksandre aurait pu le dire, avouer, se confesser auprès de ses amis ou de ses professeurs mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage et chaque année, il se retrouvait dans le Poudlard Express à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas été tout raconter au professeur McGonagall de ce que sa famille lui faisait subir. Le pire était sûrement de savoir ce qui l'attendait précisément. La première journée était la plus difficile car elle s'annonçait comme un retour brutal à la réalité. En l'espace de quelques heures, il abandonnait sa célébrité pour redevenir le neveu anormal à purifier.

Sa gorge se serra atrocement et il continua à fixer les yeux de son psychiatre alors que les larmes commençaient à affluer, s'accrochant à ses cils recourbés. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, relâchant son souffle tremblant alors que ses mains s'accrochaient nerveusement à son pantalon noir.

-Tu pouvais te défendre contre n'importe qui, ajouta Ivan, mais pas ta famille. Ils t'ont élevé dans la peur. Tu ne pouvais pas te défendre contre eux alors qu'affronter Voldemort était plus facile à tes yeux. Tu n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir avant de t'opposer à quelqu'un mais il était inimaginable que tu t'opposes à eux car ils t'ont appris à les craindre.

Aleksandre secoua la tête avec force. À certains moments, il osait les affronter. Il avait bien fait gonfler Tante Marge avant le début de sa troisième année. Il avait tellement paniqué à la punition qui l'attendait, qu'il s'était enfui. Encore sous le choc de l'état de sa sœur qu'il voyait s'envoler dans le ciel, l'Oncle Vernon n'avait rien fait pour le retenir. Il avait même été effrayé en voyant sa baguette magique. Cette peur de la magie… il aurait pu s'en servir mais il avait déjà onze ans lorsqu'il avait découvert ses pouvoirs. À cet âge là, il était déjà terrifié par sa famille.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute? Chuchota-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'ils m'ont fait tout cela?

-Non, Aleksandre. Ce sont eux qui ont des problèmes très graves pour faire subir de telles choses à un enfant. Tu n'as pas demandé cela. Ce n'est pas ton incapacité à te défendre qui est la cause de leurs agissements. Ce sont eux les responsables. Ils devraient être jugés pour cela.

-J'ai un peu de mal à y croire.

-C'est normal. Il faut du temps pour que tu comprennes que tu n'es responsable de rien. Chaque fois que tu penseras que c'est le cas, souviens-toi de mes paroles. Il va être très difficile pour toi d'accepter ton passé. Nous en avons déjà parlé mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies ce que nous voyons à chaque séance.

Tous deux restèrent simplement dans le silence durant plusieurs minutes. Aleksandre essayait de graver dans sa mémoire chaque parole de son psychiatre pour ne jamais les oublier. À l'instant, ses propos lui paraissaient cohérents, logiques mais il savait qu'à un autre moment, il en douterait. C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il était pris de doutes et d'angoisses : il remettait tout en question.

Dans un sens, c'était vraiment effrayant de savoir que les Dursley avaient agi ainsi avec lui justement parce qu'il était lui. C'était horrible de se dire que des hommes étaient à ce point malsains pour faire souffrir une personne avec tant de haine simplement parce que de la magie coulait dans ses veines. C'était plus rassurant de se dire que tout était de sa faute car sa famille lui avait fait tout cela sans raison. Simplement par haine et c'était réellement terrifiant.

-Tu sais… j'ai toujours honte devant Hermione, Ginny et tous les autres. Je ne voulais quand même pas que ça se sache parce que je n'aime pas en parler.

-C'est normal. C'est ta vie privée. Tout le monde n'affiche pas sa vie et son passé aux yeux des autres. Tu n'as pas à le faire non plus. Peu importe ton passé. Ce que ces adolescents ont fait est très irrespectueux. Ils ont été punis pour cela avec des devoirs supplémentaires et des corvées.

Aleksandre avait été déçu par la faible punition qu'ils avaient reçue. Il aurait été le décisionnaire de leur châtiment, il se serait assuré de tous les faire souffrir au maximum. Des devoirs et des corvées n'étaient rien comparés aux larmes qu'il avait versé et à son chagrin. Son père lui avait dit qu'il était difficile de trouver une punition adaptée dans la mesure où ils ne sortaient pas en dehors du Manoir, ne jouaient pas au Quidditch donc ils ne pouvaient pas être privés de sortie ou de leurs balais.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant du fait que tu n'aimes pas parler de tout cela, reprit Ivan d'une voix douce. Il serait bien que tu t'ouvres pour ce sujet à d'autres personnes que moi.

Il vit alors le regard du garçon s'écarquiller de surprise et secouer rapidement la tête, rejetant sa proposition. Aleksandre sentit son souffle se couper douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il continua à secouer la tête avec force. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de lui proposer une telle chose. L'homme ne voulait pas non plus qu'il fasse un exposé complet de son passé aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et à tous les adolescents, non?

-Je ne te dis pas d'aller te confier à n'importe qui, ajouta Ivan comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Je pensais plutôt à ton père. Pendant nos séances communes, nous évoquons son passé mais jamais le tien. Te confier à lui et essayer de l'insérer dans ton passé, t'aiderait beaucoup. Tu es également proche de ton cousin ou du jeune Malefoy. En fait, j'aimerai que tu le fasses avec la personne de ton choix.

-Pourquoi? Haleta Aleksandre. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec qui que ce soit d'autre que toi!

-Et je te félicite pour les efforts que tu as faits. Tu as vraiment progressé afin de te confier sur tes viols et les mauvais traitements. Mais à présent, il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ça va t'aider à accepter cette situation. Tu ne me crois pas pour le moment, je le sais, mais fais moi confiance. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra mais pense-y. D'accord?

Aleksandre n'était pas le seul à réfléchir. Gabriel était seul dans le salon. Quelques mèches blondes qui s'étaient échappées de sa longue tresse chatouillaient ses joues. C'était la pause après le cours catastrophique de potions. Snape était de mauvaise humeur depuis que les Gryffondors avaient fouillé dans son bureau et le faisait bien sentir. McGonagall devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour le cours de métamorphose. Ce n'était pas un après-midi réjouissant car la vieille dame n'acceptait pas le moindre débordement ou inattention de la part de ses élèves.

Gabriel avait laissé Jonathan et Drago ensembles à l'étage supérieur dans la chambre du premier. Les deux garçons souhaitaient se parler en privé même s'ils ne lui avaient pas clairement dit. Il n'en était pas vexé. Ils étaient après tout meilleurs amis et Gabriel savait qu'il s'était involontairement mis entre eux depuis déjà un petit moment. D'autant plus que Drago semblait tourmenté même s'il le dissimulait parfaitement.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Il releva la tête et adressa un sourire discret à Lucius et Narcissa qui venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce. Les époux s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler. Gabriel sentit qu'une certaine tension flottait entre eux mais qu'ils la dissimulaient derrière leur masque habituel de froideur. Narcissa s'approcha de lui, ses fins sourcils relevés.

-Tu n'es pas avec Drago et Jonathan? S'enquit-elle.

-Ils discutent ensembles, répondit-t-il à mi-voix. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés tous les deux.

-Évidemment, en étant entourés de tous ces sorciers impurs qui s'incrustent là où ils passent, c'est difficile.

-Lucius!

Le ton sec de Narcissa claqua dans la pièce et Gabriel sentit une rougeur éclairer son visage. C'était à la fois amusant et embarrassant de la voir réprimander son époux même si celui-ci lui répondait d'un regard meurtrier à faire trembler n'importe qui. Sauf Narcissa Malefoy. Elle se contenta de le toiser du regard jusqu'à ce que Gabriel se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise par la tension palpable dans la pièce.

Il était un peu étonné par l'intervention de Narcissa. Souvent, elle laissait son mari déverser son venin sur les sorciers au « sang impur ». Elle n'intervenait que rarement, juste pour limiter ses paroles lorsque celles-ci devenaient trop insultantes. Gabriel avait rapidement compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rapport de force entre deux points de vue opposés. Elle s'assurait simplement de limiter les conflits entre Lucius et les autres membres de l'Ordre du phénix. Ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les Malefoy étaient dans l'association en voyant la haine réelle de Lucius envers les Moldus et sorciers nés de Moldus.

Les lèvres pincées d'agacement, Narcissa se tourna vers l'adolescent qui jetait des coups d'œil incertains en direction de la porte. Il se demandait certainement s'il n'avait pas meilleur temps de s'enfuir avant d'assister à une dispute de couple. Cependant, jamais Lucius et elle se laisseraient ailleurs que chez eux car lorsqu'ils se disputaient, c'était explosif. Dans cette situation, ils oubliaient très souvent de quel rang ils étaient issus et se laissaient aller à hurler de manière indécente.

-Comment vas-tu Gabriel? Interrogea Narcissa qui sentait toujours le regard noir de son époux lui brûler la nuque. Les cours se passent bien?

-Oh oui, c'est merveilleux. Les professeurs n'ont plus une trentaine d'élèves à s'occuper alors nous allons plus vite. Et les cours sont plus concentrés sur nos difficultés. Mais il est vrai que je suis un peu déçu d'être resté si peu de temps à Poudlard.

En quittant la France et ses grands-parents, Gabriel avait pour objectif de rejoindre Poudlard et de bénéficier de l'aide de Dumbledore. Quelques mois plus tôt, il ne s'imaginait pas vivre aisément, et _gratuitement_, dans un Manoir somptueux ou encore côtoyer une association de lutte contre Voldemort. Sa vie avait pris un tournant auquel il ne s'attendait pas. C'était assez angoissant puisque il préférait lorsque tout était cadré et défini à l'avance. Partir en Angleterre alors qu'il ne connaissait personne l'avait déjà effrayé et il avait hésité à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et fuit la maison de sa famille.

Aujourd'hui, il ne le regrettait pas. Il s'était constitué un groupe d'amis avec Aleksandre, Drago et Jonathan. Dans son ancienne école, il était apprécié par tout le monde en raison de sa gentillesse mais Gabriel n'avait pas de réel ami à qui se confier. Les gens venaient vers lui pour trouver du réconfort ou de l'aide mais rarement pour être simplement à ses côtés. Il s'en était aperçu en se liant avec Jonathan qui l'accueillait comme il était. Bien sûr, Gabriel aurait tout donné pour repartir à Beauxbâtons si cela signifiait récupérer sa famille mais, dans sa situation, il se contentait de ce qu'il avait.

-Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux, approuva Narcissa avec un sourire mélancolique. T'en rappelles-tu, Lucius?

-Je me souviens que nous ne nous côtoyions pas tellement à Poudlard, rétorqua d'une voix froide l'homme qui était en train de se servir un verre de Whisky sous l'œil réprobateur de sa femme. Je ne m'occupais pas des histoires d'amourettes.

-Oh oui, Lucius était follement amoureux de ma sœur à cette époque.

Gabriel se tourna avec surprise vers Lucius. Il vit son visage se décomposer en quelques secondes avant de redevenir un masque froid et impassible. Il avala d'une traite son verre d'alcool avant de s'en servir une nouvelle dose qu'il sirota plus calmement. L'adolescent se tourna à nouveau vers Narcissa qui souriait doucement. Elle savait visiblement l'effet que sa phrase avait eu sur son amant puisqu'une étincelle d'amusement brillait dans son regard. Cependant, Gabriel était étonné par la douceur qui émanait de son visage. Par Merlin, les Malefoy contrôlaient vraiment leurs expressions d'une main de maître.

-Enfin, c'était il y a très longtemps, souffla Narcissa en secouant ses longs cheveux brillants. Une époque amusante comparée à la nôtre. Tu t'es habitué au rude changement de pays?

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup l'Angleterre même si je n'ai pas eu le loisir de visiter. Je pense que je retournerai de temps en temps en France.

-J'espère que tu donnes de tes nouvelles à tes grands-parents. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a informés que tu étais parti sans les prévenir. C'est un acte inconscient, Gabriel. Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude.

-Je leur envoie comme le professeur Dumbledore me l'a demandé mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient réellement inquiets.

Lucius se versa une nouvelle ration mais reposa sagement la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans le meuble lorsque sa femme se retourna vers lui, ses jolis yeux bleus menaçants. Il leva les siens au ciel en regardant avec un certain plaisir la manière dont Gabriel tombait dans le piège. Narcissa voulait récolter des informations sur lui. Il était assez étrange qu'un adolescent venant de perdre toute sa famille, quitte les seules personnes qui lui restaient. Narcissa ne voulait pas demander de manière directe les raisons de son départ. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Gabriel avait rejoint le Manoir mais jusque là, ça avait été difficile de l'interroger.

-Ça doit être difficile de perdre toute sa famille, soupira-t-elle avec tristesse.

-Heu… je… oui, répondit Gabriel, troublé par cette phrase.

-Ça me couperait l'appétit et m'ôterait le sommeil. Ça ne te le fait pas?

La réponse fut un ensemble de bredouillements et de bégayements assez pitoyable qui fit dévoiler un rictus moqueur chez Lucius alors que Narcissa conservait un air totalement innocent. Gabriel sentait son visage s'enflammer de honte et il amorça un mouvement pour se lever afin de rejoindre la salle de cours même s'il devait attendre le professeur McGonagall. Il venait de comprendre comment elle l'avait piégé pour amener la conversation sur son problème de poids.

Narcissa arrêta de torturer l'adolescent face à lui lorsqu'elle le vit bouger pour se lever du sofa où il était installé. Elle tourna à peine la tête vers Lucius pour lui demander de la soutenir mais son époux feinta d'observer attentivement la peinture accrochée à côté de la cheminée éteinte.

-Tout le monde a remarqué une perte de poids assez importante chez toi, Gabriel. Lucius et moi voulions nous assurer que tout allait bien pour toi.

-Évidemment! Répondit le blondinet, mal à l'aise. Tout va très bien et je mange à ma faim.

-C'est alors un petit appétit. J'ai parlé avec Elena et comme je ne suis pas tous les jours au Manoir, je ne pourrais pas surveiller ton alimentation. J'ai donc confié cette tâche à Elena et Sirius.

-Comment? S'écria Gabriel, incrédule. Vous avez fait quoi? Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit s'immisce dans ma vie et ma manière de me nourrir. Cela me regarde _moi_, et uniquement moi! Je ne vous ai rien demandé!

-Mais ma femme ne vous laisse pas le choix, jeune homme! Siffla Lucius à l'autre bout de la pièce. Veuillez utiliser un autre ton pour vous adresser à elle.

-Je comprends que cela te blesse et te mette en colère mais nous ne te laisserons pas t'abattre ainsi. Crois-moi.

Gabriel jeta un regard mauvais aux deux adultes face à lui. Il bondit hors du canapé, les larmes affluant dans ses yeux. Ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps. Il était à la fois furieux que Narcissa prenne ainsi le contrôle de son alimentation avec la connivence de Mlle Snape mais également embarrassé. C'était affreusement gênant d'être considéré comme incapable de se nourrir normalement.

La porte claqua quelques secondes plus tard derrière lui. Il était sorti à grandes enjambées rageuses, les lèvres serrés, le visage pâle. Le silence dura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une deuxième porte soit claquée bruyamment.

-Ton soutien a été remarquable, ironisa Narcissa. Tu es le premier à avoir alerté Severus et les autres sur son problème et lorsque tu te retrouves face à lui, tu ne prononces aucun mot hormis pour le disputer de céder à la panique.

-Elena va s'occuper de lui. Il n'a pas besoin de moi, rétorqua Lucius.

-Elena et _moi_, rectifia sa femme. Je te préviens, il est hors de question que nous laissions cet enfant s'enfermer dans sa tristesse. Tu as intérêt à m'épauler pour l'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre fils. Occupe-toi de lui si ça t'enchante mais je n'ai aucun lien avec ce garçon.

-Excepté le fait que tu as tué sa famille.

Le regard noir que Lucius lança à son épouse aurait terrifié n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée mais elle se contenta de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine. C'était bas. Narcissa le savait. Son époux dissimulait sa culpabilité d'être à l'origine de la situation instable de cet adolescent. Après avoir tué sa famille mais réussi à le sauver de justesse, il ne pensait pas revoir un jour ce visage. Il en avait été plus déstabilisé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

-Tu peux dissimuler toutes tes émotions à n'importe qui, mentir à ta guise mais ne le fais pas avec moi, le prévint-elle. Je te connais très bien, Lucius, et je sais que tu es inquiet pour ce gamin. Cesse de cacher ainsi tes sentiments. Je suis ta femme. Il n'y a aucune honte à ressentir un quelconque sentiment pour Gabriel.

Quelques jours plus tard, Aleksandre était assis au réfectoire de l'hôpital. Il jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture, enroulant les spaghettis de son assiette autour sa fourchette sans jamais la mener dans sa bouche. Il soupira silencieusement en frottant son front. Sa cicatrice était douloureuse depuis plusieurs jours. Parfois, un pic aigu de douleur se faisait ressentir alors qu'un sentiment d'excitation se propageait dans son corps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais la douleur et cette sensation s'évanouissaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.

Le silence autour de la table était légèrement pesant. Il savait que son mutisme y était pour quelque chose. Mais c'était la première fois que Jeremy et Illiana partageaient la table de Liam et Neil. Il aurait dû faire un effort pour que ce premier rapprochement se fasse chaleureusement mais il était trop épuisé et triste pour ne serait-ce ouvrir la bouche. Jeremy et lui s'étaient réconciliés durant la nuit, de manière étrange et en voyant les tensions apaisées, Mike avait proposé à Illiana et Jeremy de les rejoindre pour le déjeuner. L'accord de la jeune fille avait contraint Jeremy d'accepter.

Aleksandre jeta un coup d'œil las à sa montre. Il était à peine midi vingt. Le repas avait commencé dix minutes plus tôt et il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'ennui. Les cours pour la journée étaient terminés. Il restait sa séance quotidienne avec Ivan puis quelques heures avant que son père ne vienne le chercher pour le week-end. La semaine était passée à une vitesse ahurissante. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Ivan au sujet du regard des autres. C'était difficile à évoquer mais les séances lui avaient parues constructives. Ivan lui avait dit de s'efforcer à ignorer chaque regard ou chaque parole le concernant à propos de son passé, de sa maladie ou autre. C'était comme un exercice qu'il devait mettre en pratique chaque week-end.

-Aleks? Appela Jeremy pour rompre le silence.

-Hum? Grogna-t-il en levant les yeux de son assiette pour rencontrer ceux de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il se passait quoi dans ton cauchemar?

Ébahi par cette question, Aleksandre laissa tomber sa fourchette sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement alors que son souffle se coupait douloureusement. Il sentit le regard de ses autres amis se tourner vers lui avec inquiétude et surprise. C'était suite à un cauchemar que Jeremy et lui s'étaient réconciliés durant la nuit. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne s'était pas mis à hurler. Il s'était réveillé, le souffle court avant de fondre en larmes, ce qui avait réveillé Jeremy. Surpris, celui-ci avait aussitôt accouru auprès de lui pour le consoler et ils s'étaient rendormis dans le même lit.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Jeremy venait de lui poser cette question embarrassante devant tout le monde. N'était-ce pas déjà assez humiliant de faire des cauchemars? Personne n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il sentit le regard soucieux de Mike se poser sur lui avec insistance mais il se contenta de fixer Jeremy. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas du tout conscient de l'indélicatesse de sa question. Il fourra un bout de pain dans sa bouche en l'observant, attendant une réponse.

-Alors? Insista-t-il. Il semblait drôlement effrayant pour que tu pleures ainsi!

-Je… je ne veux pas en parler, répondit-il sèchement.

-Pourquoi? Il n'y a que tes amis ici.

La colère résonna subitement en Aleksandre qui ferma brièvement les yeux. Ses mains tremblantes, qu'il avait cachées sous la table, se serrèrent nerveusement autour de son pantalon. Il garda les lèvres pincées pour retenir le flot d'insultes qui lui traversait l'esprit.

-Aleksandre n'a sûrement pas envie d'en parler, intervint doucement Liam.

Celui-ci n'était pas idiot. Ni Neil d'ailleurs. Tous deux avaient remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez Aleksandre. Il avait un comportement différent des autres enfants. Certes, son retard mental n'y était pas anodin mais même par rapport à ses camarades, à Mike par exemple, il y avait une différence. Liam et Neil trouvaient cela stupide de penser ainsi mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autres mots pour l'expliquer. Ils avaient l'impression que son regard était marqué par la douleur, la souffrance, la peur. Ils ignoraient d'où ces sentiments provenaient mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient certains qu'il avait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant.

Le jeune Snape sentit sa respiration s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors que des images de son cauchemar s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Il ferma plusieurs fois les yeux, les clignant rapidement dans l'espoir de chasser les restes de son cauchemar. Cependant, il avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus submergé par les images, par ce souvenir nocturne.

Toute la semaine, Ivan et lui avaient parlé de l'Oncle Vernon. Toute la semaine. Et la nuit dernière, il en avait rêvé. C'était presque comme si l'homme voulait se venger de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était exprimé auprès d'Ivan sur lui et ses attouchements. Un violent tremblement parcourut son corps et il retint son souffle lorsque la silhouette de l'homme se dessina précisément sous ses paupières. La nausée souleva son estomac alors qu'il se rappelait de son oncle se tenant debout devant lui, nu, son sexe dressé.

-Si on voit des psychomages, c'est bien pour parler, rétorqua Jeremy, buté. Il peut très bien en parler avec nous.

-Tais-toi, implora Aleksandre à mi-voix. Tais-toi.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas envie de nous le dire? À nous ou simplement parce que…

-TAIS-TOI!

Le hurlement d'Aleksandre, qui avait bondit de sa chaise en la faisant tomber au sol dans un fracas assourdissant, résonna dans le réfectoire devenu subitement silencieux. Le garçon ne s'en aperçut même pas. Il poussa un cri de rage et sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, il attrapa son assiette remplie de spaghetti à la bolognaise et la jeta sur la table. La nourriture se dispersa sur le sol et la table, giclant même sur ses amis. La vaisselle se fracassa en milles morceaux, s'éparpillant sur la table. Mike eut le réflexe de s'éloigner lorsqu'un bout d'assiette rebondit près de lui.

Sa vue était embuée par les larmes qu'il retenait et Aleksandre se mit alors à hurler. Il balança son bras sur la table avec force. La carafe d'eau se répandit sur toute la surface tandis que les verres en plastiques volaient au sol. Enragé, le garçon attrapa les bouts assiettes des mains, plongeant ses doigts dans l'amas coupant. Alors qu'il continuait à crier pour chasser les images de son cauchemar, il ne s'aperçut pas du sang qui s'écoulait de ses deux mains blessées.

-LA FERME! Hurla-t-il alors qu'il voyait vaguement Jack, Stella et Ivan accourir près de lui.

Jeremy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il resta muet, terrifié par cette soudaine colère démesurée. Aleks sentait sa respiration se faire lourde et difficile mais il vit nettement Jack à quelques centimètres de lui, essayant de l'attraper par la taille pour l'éloigner de la table. Rageusement, il envoya un coup de pied en direction de l'infirmier qui s'éloigna d'un bond.

Son oncle était là, dans sa tête et il ne voulait plus repartir. Il le hantait. Encore. Aleksandre ferma les yeux en agitant les bras devant lui pour empêcher quiconque de le toucher et il continua à hurler alors que dans sa tête il revoyait l'homme énorme poser la main sur son énorme sexe gonflé et tendu par l'excitation alors que lui, _lui_, était couché au sol, terrifié. À cette image terrifiante de son oncle s'ajouta celle où Drago et lui échangeaient un baiser purement scientifique. Ses cris et ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait eu la même réaction physique que son oncle. Il était horrible. Il était un porc.

Ivan tentait de l'apaiser avec des mots doux et rassurants. Tous les adultes tentaient d'éviter d'utiliser la magie sur les patients de l'hôpital. Le garçon continuait à hurler avec effroi, les yeux fermés, ses bras s'agitant autour de son corps comme s'il se protégeait de quelque chose. Ivan échangea un hochement de tête avec Jack et les deux hommes sautèrent sur lui. Il fallait l'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette pièce bondée mais silencieuse.

En se sentant soulevé du sol par une poigne puissante, Aleksandre se débattit hargneusement. Il ouvrit les yeux et cela eut le mérite d'éloigner quelques instants la représentation floue de Vernon. Jack immobilisa ses bras alors qu'il le traîna hors de la pièce, sous le regard de tous. L'enfant essaya de le mordre. Il y parvint seulement lorsque la double porte du réfectoire fut refermée derrière eux. Jack poussa un juron sonore mais garda ses bras autour de la poitrine du gamin. Ivan installa aussitôt un sortilège de silence pour que les élèves dans la cantine n'entendent rien. Il savait que les adultes s'assureraient qu'aucun ne quitte le réfectoire.

-Appelez un membre de sa famille s'il vous plaît Stella, demanda Ivan à la jeune fille. Aleksandre, écoute-moi. Tu dois respirer profondément.

-LÂCHE-MOI! Hurla-t-il. LÂCHE-MOI!

-Libérez-le Jack.

L'infirmier obéit. Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait autour d'Aleksandre et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Le garçon se tourna d'un bond vers lui et à la surprise des deux hommes qui ne s'y attendaient pas se jeta sur Jack. Il referma ses poings ensanglantés et tenta de frapper l'infirmier tout en continuant à pousser des cris enragés. Celui-ci parvint à esquiver les premiers coups et fut soulagé lorsqu'Ivan encercla le garçon par la taille, le maintenant fermement.

Aleksandre voulait frapper, mordre, hurler, pleurer. Il voulait déverser toute sa rage et sa honte. Il était comme oncle Vernon. Il était comme lui. Il avait eu la même réaction physique que lui. Drago lui avait dit que tous les hommes vivaient cela mais lui… non, non il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être comme lui. Sinon, cela signifiait qu'il était son propre cauchemar, sa propre peur.

Il continuait à se débattre et même si ses hurlements s'étaient affaiblis, ses pleurs résonnaient lugubrement contre les murs du couloir. Sa respiration sifflante était douloureuse et il avait l'impression de manquer d'air, comme si ses larmes obstruaient sa gorge. Ivan tentait tant bien que mal de le maintenir. Il ne pouvait pas envisager de le laisser libre de ses mouvements tant qu'il ne se serait pas calmé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il essaye de se blesser encore plus ou qu'il tente de s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre comme il avait voulu le faire avec Jack.

Brusquement, Aleksandre se laissa tomber au sol. Ses genoux heurtèrent durement le carrelage froid. La douleur lui provoqua un faible cri. Ivan fut déséquilibré par son brusque mouvement et le lâcha. Cependant, le garçon resta prostré à genoux au sol, son corps secoué de spasmes. Toute sa rage venait de fondre, de disparaître. Il était un monstre.

-Aleksandre, que c'est-il passé? Demanda Ivan en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Le psychiatre attrapa les mains ensanglantées de son patient avant qu'il ne les porte à son visage. Il les serra avec douceur en profitant pour les analyser brièvement. Une multitude de fines coupures s'éparpillaient dans ses paumes et sur ses doigts tremblants. Le sang continuait à s'écouler des plaies mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'infirmerie. Des petits bouts de faïence étaient encore dans la peau et ça allait être douloureux pour son patient lorsqu'il faudrait les ôter un par un.

-Je suis comme lui, chuchota-t-il en se laissant tomber en avant pour atterrir dans les bras d'Ivan qui s'empressa de le serrer contre lui pour lui apporter le soutien qu'il réclamait. Je suis comme lui. Je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute… ce n'est pas moi.

-Comme qui, Aleksandre? De qui parles-tu?

-Je suis comme mon oncle…

À peine prononça t-il ses mots qu'Aleksandre poussa un cri enragé mélangé de larmes et il s'éloigna brusquement d'Ivan, le poussant sans ménagement. Celui-ci tenta de le retenir mais il lui frappa les mains avec ses bras. Assis sur les fesses, il recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur le plus proche. Une nouvelle vague de violence le traversait. Ses membres tremblèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il mordit ses lèvres avec dureté en retenant le hurlement qui ne demandait qu'à quitter sa gorge, à libérer son cœur.

Avec douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer comme s'il apprivoisait un animal blessé, Ivan s'accroupit à quelques mètres de lui. Il resta silencieux durant quelques secondes le laissant un instant lutter contre lui-même. Seule la respiration laborieuse d'Aleksandre troublait ce silence. Jack avait annoncé qu'il allait rejoindre Stella. L'infirmière attendait toujours un membre de la famille Snape. Ivan espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'agirait de Severus.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait penser à ce point là que tu es comme ton oncle mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien de comparable à cet homme, murmura Ivan en posant une main sur un genou tremblant de l'enfant. Tu n'as rien de semblable à lui.

-Si… si, chuchota Aleksandre qui fixait ses jambes tremblantes, la tête basse. Si, je suis exactement comme lui. Je ne voulais pas. C'est mon corps qui a réagi comme ça. Ce n'est pas moi. Je te le promets, Ivan. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon corps. Ça a fait comme lui mais je ne voulais pas.

Ivan commençait à entrapercevoir ce que voulait dire Aleksandre malgré ses propos bafouillés et les sanglots qui entrecoupaient ses mots. La réaction d'un corps? Semblable à son oncle? Ivan ne voyait qu'une chose qu'il pouvait avoir découvert : la sexualité ou plus précisément _sa _sexualité. C'était horrible mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait partagé avec son oncle. Le jeune homme entrait mentalement dans l'adolescence. Son corps agissait en conséquence. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait?

-Que fait ton corps?

Aleksandre bafouilla une réponse entre ses larmes. Il secouait la tête avec force. Ivan allait le maudire, le trouver horrible s'il confessait ce que son corps faisait. Et son père. Par Merlin, c'était terrible. Il agissait comme son oncle qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Comment pourrait-il le faire comprendre à son entourage? Tous allaient le détester, le mépriser.

-Il… c'est du désir, répondit Aleks en répétant les mots de Drago. C'est du désir.

-Merlin, Aleksandre. C'est une réaction normale, chuchota Ivan en prenant entre ses mains le visage de son patient pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Tous les adolescents connaissent cela, tous les hommes. Ressentir du désir pour quelqu'un, avoir une érection n'est pas honteux ou criminel. Ça fait partie de notre nature d'homme.

-Non! Refusa Aleksandre. Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas faire cela. Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas être comme lui. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas désirer quelqu'un.

Le psychiatre resta silencieux, soupirant intérieurement. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Aleksandre culpabilise à l'idée d'avoir une vie sexuelle comme tout adolescent normal. Et il ne voulait pas dire par là avoir des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un d'autre mais simplement avoir conscience de ses désirs, de ses hormones en ébullition. Il se demanda avec une certaine curiosité à quel moment il avait eu une érection et pourquoi ce comportement l'avait amené à une crise de rage durant le repas. Comment avait-il fait le lien entre son érection et son oncle? Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Néanmoins, Ivan n'allait pas avoir ses réponses maintenant. Aleksandre devait être soigné, calmé et reposé avant cela.

Avec douceur, il se pencha et souleva Aleksandre du coin où il s'était réfugié. Il passa une main ferme sous ses jambes et une autre derrière son dos. Le garçon sanglota un peu plus fort en se blottissant contre sa poitrine. Il cacha son visage dans son pull en gémissant doucement alors que ses mains commençaient à le piquer douloureusement.

Alors qu'Ivan tournait au détour d'un couloir pour rejoindre rapidement l'infirmerie, il faillit foncer dans Jack. Stella les dépassa pour donner l'autorisation au reste de l'école de quitter le réfectoire maintenant qu'Aleksandre était éloigné et calmé. L'infirmier guidait deux personnes: Lucius Malefoy et Elena Snape. Ivan serra les lèvres, dépité de ne pas voir Severus. Celui-ci était le plus approprié pour réconforter son fils.

-Oh Merlin, que s'est-il passé? S'exclama Elena en voyant le sang tâcher les vêtements et les mains de son neveu.

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs se précipita vers eux dans l'intention de s'assurer qu'il se portait bien, le toucher. Mais Lucius l'arrêta fermement en la retenant par un bras. Ivan le remercia d'un hochement de la tête. Il n'était pas certain que le jeune homme dans ses bras apprécie un contact physique. Il invita les deux personnes à le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Dans les bras de son psychiatre, Aleksandre avait reconnu la voix de sa Tante. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard ou même parler. Son corps continuait à trembler violemment, ce qui déséquilibrait Ivan. Il renifla en espérant faire cesser ses larmes et geignit de douleur. Maintenant que toute sa combativité avait disparu, il ressentait parfaitement la brûlure de ses coupures. Qu'avait-il fait, bon sang?

-Severus est indisponible?

-Il ne sera là qu'aux alentours de seize heures, répondit Mr Malefoy en détaillait son filleul sans aucune émotion. Nous avons pensé que venir était préférable au lieu de l'attendre.

-En effet, approuva Ivan en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie.

Mr Fleming, l'infirmier, releva la tête vers eux alors qu'il classait plusieurs dossiers pour s'occuper. Une jeune fille était endormie dans un lit et une bulle de silence l'entourait. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en voyant le sang s'écouler du jeune homme dans les bras de son collègue. D'un mouvement du menton, il désigna un lit libre pendant qu'il se précipitait dans son bureau où les réserves de potions et de baumes se trouvaient.

Ivan allongea Aleksandre sur un lit. Le garçon avait les yeux clos mais il ne dormait pas. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tenant ses mains ouvertes. Lucius était impassible mais il sentait toutefois l'inquiétude s'immiscer en lui. Elena et lui avaient hésité avant de venir jusqu'à l'hôpital malgré l'absence de Severus. Le mot reçu avait été assez inquiétant puis la jeune femme avait déclaré qu'il valait mieux se déplacer s'il y avait un réel problème.

Et visiblement, il y en avait un. Lucius ne s'attendait pas à découvrir Aleksandre blessé. Comment s'était-il retrouvé avec autant d'échardes dans les mains? Il allait avoir des difficultés à se servir de ses doigts pendant quelques jours s'il en jugeait aux nombreuses coupures qu'il arrivait à percevoir malgré la couche de sang. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent d'inquiétude en entendant son filleul gémir doucement. Elena aida le Dr Petrovitch à le redresser alors qu'il commençait à somnoler.

-Ça va être un peu douloureux mais je vais enlever ces éclats rapidement, d'accord? Dit Mr Fleming en revenant auprès d'eux avec une fine pince entre les mains.

-Non, refusa Aleksandre en regardant l'instrument avec horreur, à présent totalement éveillé. Non… non!

-Tout va bien se passer Aleksandre, rassura Elena en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe gauche. Ça va aller. Il faut te soigner.

Le garçon tenta de s'éloigner d'eux en reculant mais Elena et Ivan le tenaient fermement. Lucius croisa le regard affolé de son filleul dont les yeux se remplissaient à nouveau dangereusement. Le riche aristocrate lui adressa un discret sourire encourageant. En voyant les larmes se former dans les yeux du garçon, l'infirmier lui fit avaler quelques gouttes de potion calmante et d'antidouleur. Il se détendit contre le corps de sa tante qui tremblait.

Au début, Aleksandre regarda courageusement la manière dont l'infirmier ôtait soigneusement chaque fin morceau d'assiette de ses mains, le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas affreusement douloureux grâce à la potion qu'il avait avalé mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir des picotements angoissants traverser ses doigts et la paume de ses mains. Finalement, il détourna la tête et la fourra dans le cou de sa tante qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-C'est bientôt fini, chuchota-t-elle en espérant ainsi le réconforter.

-Où est papa? Sanglota-t-il en mouillant le haut d'Elena avec ses larmes. Pourquoi il n'est pas là?

-Papa n'était pas à la maison lorsque nous avons été appelés. Il ne sait pas que nous sommes ici mais il viendra dès qu'il rentrera au Manoir.

-Je veux voir papa. Il va me détester, renfila l'enfant.

-Ne dis pas de sottises Aleksandre, rétorqua Ivan, les sourcils froncés. Ton père ne sera pas fâché après toi. Il t'a déjà dit que ça ne le mécontentait pas mais l'inquiétait.

-Ce que j'ai fait est horrible!

-Non. Je te l'ai expliqué. Il n'y a rien d'horrible ou de mauvais dans ce qui t'es arrivé. Rien.

Toujours blotti contre sa tante, Aleksandre hocha faiblement la tête mais personne ne put dire s'il acquiesçait aux propos d'Ivan ou les désapprouvaient. Le silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie durant lequel Mr Fleming se pressa d'ôter chaque morceau coupant. Ivan passa un gant de toilette humide pour nettoyer le sang de la main dont les blessures avaient été assainies par l'infirmier. Une fois cela fait rapidement, il étala dessus un baume cicatrisant.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux mains du garçon étaient bandées. Il regardait les deux bandages serrées qui recouvraient ses mains fines et tremblantes avec un mélange de honte et de crainte. Il frissonnait toujours beaucoup et Lucius détacha sa longue cape noire qu'il déposa sur ses épaules, l'enroulant dedans.

-Tu vas rentrer chez toi, déclara Ivan en observant Aleksandre. Nous parlerons de tout cela lundi après-midi, d'accord? Ne te tourmente pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Jack a déposé ton sac d'affaires à l'accueil.

Aleksandre ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de la tête tremblant. Il balança ses jambes hors du lit. Elena retira les bras qui l'enlaçaient et le regarda avec inquiétude. Elle ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il s'était passé mais le résultat en était inquiétant. Aleksandre tint sur ses jambes quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne fléchissent sous son poids. Il ne dut son salut qu'à Lucius qui passa rapidement un bras autour de sa taille frêle. L'homme l'attira contre lui et le souleva du sol. Il l'installa confortablement contre sa poitrine.

-Dîtes à Severus que nous en parlerons lorsqu'il déposera Aleksandre lundi matin, pria Ivan aux deux adultes face à lui. Mais il peut toujours essayer de l'interroger s'il le désire.

-Très bien, soupira Elena.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius déposait Aleksandre dans son lit après l'avoir éloigné de l'inquiétude de Jonathan. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre Severus.

*_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews (MERCI MERCI !) mais le temps passe si rapidement en ce moment !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, il contient beaucoup de choses!  
Patmol25. _


	80. LXXX: Ouvertures

**Chapitre:****_ Ouvertures._**

Le lendemain après-midi, Aleksandre était debout à quelques mètres de Remus. Il tenait entre les mains une feuille de parchemin et une plume à encre permanente. C'était un joli cadeau d'Elena. Contrairement aux autres plumes habituelles, elle était noire. La pointe était grise et fine et un sortilège pour la rendre incassable était posé dessus. D'ailleurs, elle avait beaucoup plu à Mike lorsqu'il lui avait montrée avec une certaine fierté. Ses yeux noirs aux reflets émeraude fixaient le loup-garou depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, hésitant à faire un pas en avant pour s'approcher de l'homme.

Celui-ci tentait vainement de se concentrer sur le roman qu'il lisait. Cette histoire policière qui se déroulait dans le monde Moldue, était passionnante. C'était d'un jeune auteur qui commençait à se faire un nom dans le monde littéraire sorcier. Remus appréciait les récits de meurtres et de personnages suspects, aussi il avait tout de suite accroché à son style d'écriture fluide et novateur. Il tourna la page qu'il venait de lire distraitement, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'y déroulait. Il sentait parfaitement le regard du fils de son amant rivé sur lui depuis dix minutes. Il se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure en attendant qu'Aleksandre s'explique sur sa présence près de lui. Rien que cela était déjà étrange. Puis il releva la tête vers l'adolescent en souriant largement.

-Veux-tu me demander quelque chose Aleksandre?

Sa question fit rougir violemment le garçon qui s'immobilisa. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et s'approcha à petit pas de lui. Chaque pas qu'il faisait paraissait être une torture. Ses doigts toujours bandés se serrèrent nerveusement autour du parchemin, froissé à force d'être manipulé. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, cherchant les mots adéquats pour lancer son explication. Pourquoi était-il si intimidé devant Remus alors qu'il toisait l'homme depuis des semaines? C'était plus facile de le mépriser et c'était difficile de songer que c'était la première fois qu'il allait lui demander un service. L'homme pouvait très bien refuser pour se venger de son comportement.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, installé dans un fauteuil en cuir, Lucius leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Il était amusé par le comportement de son filleul. Celui-ci recommença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre alors que Remus attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à ouvrir la bouche. Quand il agissait ainsi, Aleksandre était loin de ressembler à Severus. Le maître des potions n'était pas du genre à hésiter ou à être intimidé face à quelqu'un.

-C'est pour l'école, confessa-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Oui bien sûr. Je serais ravi de t'aider! De quoi s'agit-il?

Aleksandre tendit à Remus le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains. L'homme l'attrapa avec une certaine surprise. Il était étonné qu'Aleksandre lui demande de l'aide. Habituellement, il se tournait vers son père ou Lucius. Il lut l'intitulé du sujet: « _Les loups-garous._ » Ah. Il comprenait mieux son soudain intérêt pour lui. Il hocha la tête même si une petite douleur traversa son corps. Il aurait préféré que ce soit autre chose qui amène le garçon à lui.

En dessous de l'intitulé, le professeur d'Aleksandre avait annoté quelques pistes de recherches pour l'aider à développer l'exposé:

*_Comment devient-on un loup-garou? _

_*Les étapes de la transformation. _

_*Comment s'en défendre? _

_*Quels sont les lois concernant les loups-garous? L'intégration des loups-garous dans la société. _

Remus hocha pensivement la tête, quelques ébauches de réponses se dessinant déjà dans son esprit. Il allait pouvoir aider le garçon sans pour autant faire son devoir entier. Il allait lui donner quelques pistes, répondre à ses questions et puis peut-être l'aider dans les recherches des lois. C'était sûrement la partie la plus difficile de l'exercice car il fallait chercher au bon endroit pour mettre le doigt dessus.

-C'est un exposé oral, ajouta Aleksandre. Je dois faire une affiche. C'est pour dans deux semaines.

-Je peux t'aider sans aucun problème, répondit Remus en souriant doucement.

-Le Professeur Keynes nous a donné des documents et un livre où chercher les informations. Ils sont dans ma chambre.

-Nous pouvons commencer tout de suite, si tu le désires.

Surpris par la proposition, Aleksandre resta un instant muet et immobile. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui lança un large sourire scintillant. Il déposa sa plume sur le canapé puis disparut rapidement hors de la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisi ce sujet. Au milieu de la semaine, durant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Keynes avait inscrit des sujets sur des bouts de parchemins qu'il avait mis dans une trousse, à défaut d'une bourse, et ils avaient tous tiré un par un leur thème. Mike étudiait les Boursoufs, Jeremy les Centaures. Illiana avait obtenu un exercice sur les Fangieux, ces petites créatures ressemblant à des bouts de bois gourmands de Mandragores et lui sur les loups-garous.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Aleksandre farfouilla rapidement dans son sac d'école pour retrouver les documents et le livre prêté par son professeur. Il était déjà anxieux à l'idée de devoir parler devant toute la classe pour présenter son travail. S'exprimer face aux autres était semblable à une torture pour lui. C'était également pour cette raison qu'il voulait se surpasser et offrir un exposé excellent. Dès qu'il avait tiré le sujet sur les loups-garous, il avait pensé à Remus. Depuis mercredi, il se demandait comment l'aborder durant le week-end. Ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne le pensait.

Il tira enfin de son sac les documents qu'il recherchait entre ses cours de botanique jetés pêle-mêle. En s'appuyant sur ses mains pour se relever du sol où il s'était accroupi, il glapit lorsqu'une sourde douleur les traversa. Ses yeux se remplirent brusquement de larmes, affolé par la subite souffrance. Il resta immobile un instant puis il bougea doucement ses doigts bandés. L'infirmier de l'école avait enroulé le pansement de manière à ce que ses doigts ne soient pas collés les uns des autres.

Ses blessures avaient attiré l'attention de tous. Lucius l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit où il s'était endormi comme une masse jusqu'au matin. Il ne s'était même pas réveillé lorsque son père était venu le voir dès son retour au Manoir. En descendant pour le petit-déjeuner, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui avec curiosité. Ils étaient déjà impatients de savoir pourquoi Lucius et Elena étaient venus le chercher durant le déjeuner. Lorsque ses blessures avaient été remarquées, leurs yeux perçants l'avaient scruté avec avidité. Ça l'avait mis hors de lui mais il s'était contenté de pincer durement des lèvres en retenant les remarques acerbes lui brûlant la langue.

Après avoir chassé ses larmes, Aleksandre réapparut dans le salon qui s'était rempli durant son absence. Drago et Jonathan avaient rejoint Lucius dans les sofas près de la cheminée éteinte. Sirius et Severus étaient installés autour de la grande table en verre. Les deux hommes buvaient une tasse de thé. Le maître des potions lisait la Gazette des Sorciers tandis que le fugitif feuilletait distraitement un magasine de décoration apporté plus tôt dans la journée par Narcissa.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut?

La question de Remus interloqua Severus. Il plia le coin droit du journal pour observer son fils. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent doucement lorsqu'Aleksandre hocha doucement la tête, les joues rougissantes. Remus lui sourit et l'invita à s'installer à la grande table près des deux autres hommes. Severus cacha difficilement sa surprise lorsque les lèvres de son fils s'étirèrent doucement en direction de son amant. Il était assurément en train de rêver. Qu'était-il en train de se passer sous ses yeux?

La présence de son père embarrassait Aleksandre. Il ne voulait pas tellement que celui-ci assiste à un rapprochement entre Remus et lui. Son père serait trop heureux de cela et lui serait obligé d'être _toujours_ gentil avec lui. En plus de cela, il ne lui avait que très peu parlé depuis son réveil, totalement pétrifié par ce qu'il pourrait penser suite à ses derniers exploits. C'est pourquoi il évita soigneusement son regard en prenant place à la table.

-Il y a beaucoup d'articles de journaux, déclara Aleksandre en disposant soigneusement les différents parchemins sur la table. Le Professeur Keynes va me donner l'affiche de la couleur de notre choix la semaine prochaine.

-Dois-tu trouver des clichés?

-Oui, j'aimerai bien, confia l'enfant en hochant la tête. Il faut que ça soit joli. S'il y a seulement du texte, ça fera un peu… vide.

Remus approuva. Il lui expliqua qu'il existait un sortilège pour transposer une photographie d'un livre à une autre surface. Les yeux d'Aleksandre brillèrent d'excitation. Il allait faire la plus jolie affiche de toute la classe et l'exposé le plus intéressant et le plus complet. Après tout, il avait un témoignage en direct pour l'aider et lui assurer que ses recherches étaient justes. Il était impossible que le professeur Keynes y trouve des erreurs.

Toujours assis élégamment dans son fauteuil, Lucius lança un rictus moqueur à son meilleur ami qui continuait d'observer fixement son fils et son amant interagir au-dessus de plusieurs parchemins volants. L'aristocrate attrapa son verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant de reporter son attention sur Drago et Jonathan. Les deux adolescents chuchotaient à voix basse. Sentant son regard sur eux, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement avant de lui lancer un coup d'œil suspicieux.

-Père? Lâcha Drago en prononçant le mot comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire déchet. Quelque chose t'intéresse?

-Je m'interrogeais justement sur la manière dont je devais t'inculquer le respect et la politesse, rétorqua calmement l'adulte. Il me semble que je n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé cette part de ton éducation.

Le jeune héritier soupira théâtralement en roulant des yeux alors que Jonathan ricanait. Les deux garçons avaient beau être liés comme les doigts de la main et s'allier pour faire affront à tout le monde, ils se charriaient sans cesse. Dès que Jonathan se faisait sermonner, Drago intervenait en la défaveur de son ami et vice-versa. C'était un comportement incompréhensible pour tout leur entourage.

-Il faut que je te dise Lucius, mon cher Parrain, que ce n'est pas une éducation non terminée avec Drago mais simplement un échec.

-Tiens, ça me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas communiqué à Elena ce que le père de Blaise Zabini, votre camarade, m'a annoncé à ton sujet. Il était très choqué que tu te sois vanté, à proximité d'oreilles indiscrètes et pour ne pas te laisser impressionner, d'avoir utilisé à plusieurs reprises un sortilège impardonnable.

Le visage de Jonathan se troubla tandis que son regard se voila de honte. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Zabini l'avait mis hors de lui. Le fait que Drago soit si proche de lui avait dérangé le cercle d'amis de celui-ci qui l'avait vu s'éloigner petit à petit d'eux, du moins jusqu'à leur dispute. Le black avait voulu l'humilier devant la Salle Commune entière en lui rappelant qu'il était un sang-mêlé renvoyé de Drumstrang pour résultats catastrophiques. Lorsqu'il avait répliqué calmement que son ancien directeur avait été contraint de le renvoyer pour utilisation abusive de sortilège impardonnable, tous s'étaient reculés de lui, subitement effrayés par sa présence.

Lucius était intransigeant avec Drago. Si son fils avait le malheur de faire la moindre bêtise répréhensible, il sentait durement passer sa colère. Paradoxalement, il poussait, avec un certain amusement, les autres adolescents de son entourage, comme Jonathan, à en faire. Il avait toujours soutenu le neveu de son meilleur ami durant ses innombrables idioties. Il avait été le plus satisfait en apprenant qu'il avait torturé un enfant de Moldus à Drumstrang, utilisant pour la première fois un sortilège doloris.

Ne prenant pas le risque de s'engager dans un débat avec Lucius, Jonathan glissa son regard sur la silhouette courbée de son cousin. Celui-ci était penché sur la table, écoutant avec attention Remus. L'adolescent sentit la curiosité mais également l'inquiétude l'étreindre. Lorsqu'il s'était montré trop insistant auprès des adultes pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à Aleksandre, il avait simplement reçu l'ordre de se retirer dans le salon. Sa mère l'avait même menacé de l'envoyer se coucher s'il continuait inlassablement à les harceler alors qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui. Et cela sous les yeux de Sirius, de son oncle, du loup-garou et de Lucius. Tellement embarrassé par l'avertissement enfantin de sa mère, il s'était tu.

Néanmoins, ses questions ne faiblissaient pas. Avec cet épisode, il s'était rendu compte que les conversations entre son cousin et lui étaient superficielles. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour en apprendre plus ni sur lui, ni sur son passé, ni sur sa vie à l'école. Il restait toujours dans des questions très banales, à part en ce qui concernait ses amis et son petit-ami. Son instinct de protection le poussait à l'interroger sur ses fréquentations mais jamais sur ses activités, la manière dont il occupait ses journées ou ce qu'il apprenait durant ses classes. Peut-être était-ce pour son manque d'intérêt qu'Aleksandre ne se confessait pas à lui.

-Que faîtes-vous exactement? Interrogea Severus sans réussir à maintenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

-C'est pour l'école. Un exposé sur les loups-garous. Comme Remus en est un, il peut m'aider à faire le meilleur devoir de la classe.

Aleksandre expliqua à son père en quoi consistait précisément le devoir ainsi que l'aide promise par Remus. Sans réellement s'en apercevoir, ses doigts se recourbèrent distraitement pour frotter l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Elle n'était pas douloureuse, juste un peu chatouilleuse. C'était comme si des frissons parcouraient la fine ligne du stigmate sans se propager dans le reste de son corps.

Assis à côté de lui, Remus lança un discret sourire à son amant qui lui répondit par un bref étirement des lèvres. Il s'en contenta parfaitement. En fait, Remus serait vraiment choqué que Severus se permette un débordement affectif devant tout le monde. Ce genre de situation n'arrivait que lorsqu'ils étaient les deux dans leur chambre, jamais en dehors. Lui-même préférait que les gestes intimes restent justement dans leur intimité. Il savait que Sirius comprenait difficilement son attachement au professeur qui était si froid, si hautain mais son ami ne le connaissait pas le vrai Severus qui apparaissait à l'intérieur d'une chambre. Oh bien sûr, il ne le couvrait pas de compliments et de mots doux mais ça le satisfaisait très bien comme cela.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers l'adolescent à côté de lui qui continuait à expliquer dans les moindres détails ce qu'il devait faire. Il était attendrissant à parler ainsi, cherchant à utiliser des mots longs et peu courants. Ses bras faisaient de larges gestes pour appuyer son explication. Les yeux de Remus se plissèrent légèrement en voyant ses doigts pansés frictionner son front. C'était un geste récurrent ces derniers temps. Il l'avait déjà remarqué durant la journée à l'hôpital Tarkovski mais également pendant le reste du week-end. Et là, il le refaisait à nouveau. Aleksandre souffrait peut-être de migraines? Severus ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais il restait tellement discret à propos de son fils.

Ce geste lui rappelait la manière dont Harry soulageait sa cicatrice lorsqu'elle devenait brûlante. Sirius lui avait confié que son filleul faisait fréquemment ce mouvement lorsqu'il réfléchissait ou était en proie à des interrogations. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris comment cette friction pouvait l'aider alors que la célèbre cicatrice devait lui rappeler sans cesse Voldemort et le meurtre de ses parents. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose de réconfortant.

-Tu me montreras ton travail lorsqu'il sera fini, déclara Severus en souriant brièvement.

Remus n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué le geste inconscient d'Aleksandre depuis plusieurs minutes. Severus sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement lorsque les yeux de son fils se fermèrent brièvement, la paume de sa main collée à son front. Il tourna un regard soucieux vers Lucius qui fixait également le garçon, d'un air impassible. Les deux adultes se regardèrent et arquèrent un sourcil.

Le regard insistant de son amant sur le front de son fils commença également à angoisser Severus. Il referma d'un coup sec le journal et le posa devant lui. En voyant Aleksandre attraper sa plume, ses lèvres se pincèrent. Il vit son fils trembler légèrement lorsque ses doigts blessés se referment autour de l'instrument. Une furtive grimace de douleur traversa le visage de l'adolescent et Severus se leva d'un bond.

-Aleksandre, que dirais-tu de reprendre ton travail avec Remus un peu plus tard s'il le veut bien? Demanda-t-il. Tu peux déjà réfléchir sur tous ces documents puis les lui expliquer lorsque tu les auras lus attentivement. Nous devons faire quelque chose toi et moi.

-De quoi? Demanda Aleksandre, un air déçu peint sur le visage mais sa main droite trembla violemment de douleur en tenant la plume. Remus et moi venons à peine de commencer.

-Vous pourrez continuer dans quelques instants.

Croisant le regard ferme de son père, Aleksandre soupira doucement. Que voulait faire son père? Il posa la plume à côté du parchemin en donnant l'ordre à Remus de tout surveiller et de ne rien perdre. L'homme acquiesça avec un sourire en promettant de faire attention. Le garçon quitta ensuite sa place en boudant un peu mais cela ne suffit pas à faire son père d'avis. Il ne vit pas le regard suspicieux que Remus lança à Severus quand ils sortirent. Celui-ci resta impassible et le poussa hors de la pièce pour le mener jusqu'à la première salle de bain qu'ils trouvaient.

Fermant la porte après l'avoir laissé entrer en premier, Severus lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le tabouret près du lavabo. Il s'empara d'un baume cicatrisant après avoir défait les protections magiques entourant une armoire à pharmacie puis s'approcha du garçon qui se tenait nerveusement.

-Nous devons changer tes bandages, expliqua Severus en s'agenouillant face à lui. J'ai aussi remarqué que tu te massais le front. As-tu mal à la tête?

-Non, chuchota timidement Aleksandre.

Sa tête était rivée sur ses mains tremblantes. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de l'adulte. Il le laissa attraper ses doigts avec douceur même si un tressaillement nerveux le parcourut. Il évitait son père depuis la veille mais à présent qu'ils étaient seuls, il craignait une discussion. Délicatement, ses bandages furent enlevés. Les cicatrices s'étalant sur ses mains n'étaient pas épaisses ou profondes. Elles étaient toujours rouges écarlates, roses à certains endroits. Certaines se recouvraient déjà d'une fine croûte.

Severus aida son fils à se remettre debout et le soutint en voyant ses jambes fléchir sous son poids. Il alluma le robinet d'eau et le régla afin que le jet soit tiède. Les mains du garçon étaient pâteuses et recouvertes du précédent baume appliqué la veille. Il fallait les rincer avant d'étaler une nouvelle couche de crème. Néanmoins, l'acte n'allait pas se faire sans douleur puisque les plaies, pas encore cicatrisées, supportaient difficilement l'eau. Dès qu'il poussa les mains de son fils sous l'eau, celui-ci eut un brusque mouvement de recul et glapit. Il tenta de s'éloigner du jet mais Severus se pressa de nettoyer rapidement la peau. Un gémissement douloureux quitta les lèvres d'Aleksandre et ses yeux se brouillèrent.

-C'est fini, rassura Severus en voyant des larmes jaillirent sur les joues de son fils. Ça va aller. On va les essuyer puis remettre un peu de pommade.

L'adolescent acquiesça à contrecœur en laissant son père passer avec douceur une fine serviette sur ses membres douloureux. Il renifla plusieurs fois en se maudissant pour s'être ainsi blessé et d'une façon tellement stupide! La brûlure ressentie commençait déjà à s'évanouir mais tout son corps tremblotait. Il se rassit sur le tabouret, la gorge enserrée par les larmes. Son père étala un onguent frais qui soulagea sa peau avec douceur. Quelques minutes plus tard, les bandes étaient remises et la douleur s'était finalement atténuée.

-Ça va mieux?

Un hochement de tête incertain répondit à Severus. Celui-ci soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait jamais été très patient. Même si cette qualité s'était développée depuis qu'il s'occupait du garçon, il avait encore des efforts à faire. Cependant avec douceur, il attrapa en coupe le visage de son fils et le releva pour que leurs yeux se croisent. Aleksandre paraissait effrayé.

-As-tu mal à la tête? Répéta-t-il.

-Non.

L'hésitation était clairement lisible dans cette réponse et Severus sentit sa mâchoire se contracter nerveusement. Cette histoire de lien entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son fils l'inquiétait assez sans qu'en plus le gamin lui cache des choses à ce sujet. Il ne tenait pas Aleksandre informé pour ne pas qu'il pense que ce lien puisse être définitivement coupé, mais Lucius, Elena, Narcissa et lui continuaient de rechercher une manière de le défaire. Leurs recherches étaient pour l'instant infructueuses mais ils ne désespéraient pas de trouver une solution ou tout du moins de comprendre comment tout ceci s'était mis en place.

-Je ne te disputerai pas si tu me dis que tu souffres, ajouta-t-il. C'est important que je le sache pour essayer d'atténuer cette douleur. Elle est liée à Tu-Sais-Qui. Je dois savoir tout ce qui le concerne. Alors je te le redemande, ta cicatrice est-elle irritante?

-C'est pas vraiment douloureux, confessa Aleksandre. C'est plus… ça picote.

-C'est tout ce que tu ressens?

-Je… c'est bizarre.

Il était assez mal à l'aise. Ses yeux se baissèrent doucement pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de son père qui lui maintenait toujours le visage levé. Les émotions qu'il ressentait à certains moments ne lui appartenaient pas. Enfin, c'était l'impression dérangeante qu'il avait. Il ne voulait pas que son père le pense complètement cinglé.

-Explique-moi, rassura Severus à voix basse. Peu importe ce que c'est.

-Il est excité, lâcha-t-il enfin. Je le sens. Quand ça picote plus fort, que c'est presque douloureux, je me sens comme excité, impatient mais ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas ma faute.

Voldemort préparait quelque chose. C'était certain à présent. Lucius et lui en avaient eu un doute. Ils en avaient parlé à Dumbledore qui avait redoublé de méfiance. Le Ministère était dans une position fâcheuse. Fudge était toujours au pouvoir. Rufus Scrimgeour, le directeur du bureau des Aurors ambitionnait de prendre sa place. Dumbledore souhaitait plutôt voir, à la tête de l'institution, l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt et poussait celui-ci à s'imposer sur la scène. Tous ces troubles politiques étaient encadrés par les différentes attaques rondement menées par les Mangemorts dans tout le pays mais également au-delà des frontières Britanniques. La France était un pays qui attirait Voldemort.

Un frisson nerveux parcourut Severus alors qu'il réfléchissait rapidement. Que préparait-il exactement? Une attaque contre qui? Le plus probable était le Ministère de la Magie. C'était un lieu impossible à protéger efficacement. Il y avait trop de monde, d'ondes magiques mais c'était surtout les différences entre les personnes qui posaient problèmes. Des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, des personnes neutres à la guerre, des Mangemorts, des défenseurs de Fudge, tous se côtoyaient quotidiennement. Il était inutile d'espérer une alliance pour défendre efficacement ce lieu et toutes les personnes y travaillant. Dumbledore n'osait pas se montrer pessimiste mais Lucius et lui en étaient certains: le jour où Voldemort lancerait une attaque sur le Ministère de la magie, il en sortirait vainqueur.

Cependant, les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvaient concerner un millier d'autres endroits et personnes. Sa méfiance s'accroissait en même temps que son pouvoir s'étendait sur le territoire. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il tramait à l'avance. Ses projets étaient maintenus secrets, seuls Bellatrix et Lucius conservaient une place privilégiée. Même Severus avait vu sa place avantageuse être reléguée en arrière. Bien sûr, il conservait toujours un poste enviable pour n'importe quel Mangemort mais les confidences du Maître s'étaient affaiblies. Les missions périlleuses de Lucius au Ministère ne suffisaient pas pour déjouer les plans de Voldemort.

Celui-ci avait mis en place une nouvelle stratégie pour ne pas être freiné par un traître. Personne ne connaissait à l'avance ce qu'il préparait. Aucune attaque n'était programmée. Rien n'était organisé. Il s'occupait de cela seul. Ses meilleurs hommes l'aidaient parfois mais c'était devenu rare. Il appelait ses Mangemorts et après une rapide explication, ils étaient envoyés sur le lieu de l'attaque. Qui que soit le traître, il n'avait pas le temps de contacter des renforts et lorsque ceux-ci arrivaient, finalement alertés, les ravages étaient déjà considérables. C'était une manœuvre ingénieuse et couronnée de succès.

Aleksandre commença à se tortiller nerveusement. Pourquoi restait-il silencieux? Et aussi longtemps! Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se taire et assurer à son père qu'il s'agissait de simples picotements désagréables mais supportables et en aucun cas réellement douloureux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute! Il n'avait pas demandé à percevoir ce que Voldemort ressentait. C'était une idée déjà assez dérangeante sans que son père n'en rajoute par son silence angoissant. Ses mouvements agités semblèrent ramener Severus à la réalité puisqu'il hocha brusquement la tête en relâchant le visage de son fils.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Se défendit celui-ci en sentant la colère monter en lui. Tu crois que ça me plaît? Je fais les exercices d'Occlumencie que tu m'as donnés! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ils ne servent à rien.

-Je ne t'accuse de rien, apaisa Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Je réfléchissais simplement à ce que pouvait signifier ces sensations. Continue simplement à t'exercer. Lorsque tu as mal, fais-les. Si jamais tu ressens quelque chose de différent, viens me trouver, d'accord?

Un grognement agacé lui répondit. Aleksandre se sentait malgré lui irrité par la réaction de son père. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il était sur les nerfs depuis la veille. Il avait l'impression qu'un rien pouvait le faire exploser, un peu comme dans le réfectoire la veille. Il essayait de se maîtriser pour ne pas revivre le même cauchemar. Si hurler, pleurer et essayer de frapper quelqu'un le soulageait sur le moment lorsqu'il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même, il se sentait terrifié par lui-même. Et honteux, évidemment face aux regards d'Ivan, de son père et de ses amis car c'était la première fois qu'il avait un tel comportement devant eux. Mais la peur était prédominante.

C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre s'emparait de son esprit et dictait à son corps de faire des choses horribles. Il avait mordu Jack et avait essayé de le frapper. Il avait balancé son assiette et détruit tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Il s'était débattu en hurlant lorsqu'Ivan et l'infirmier avaient voulu l'entrainer hors du réfectoire, où il s'était ridiculisé! Il s'était blessé de manière inconsciente, sans réellement le vouloir. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait plongé ses mains dans l'amas de bouts d'assiettes coupants. Une nausée lui souleva soudainement l'estomac.

Severus passa une main douce dans les cheveux de son fils, cherchant toujours un moyen pour stopper au plus vite ce lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient les deux seuls, il s'appuya dos contre le lavabo en marbre blanc, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier à l'école? Je n'ai pas pu voir Ivan et ça m'inquiète de ne pas savoir ce qui est arrivé.

La première réaction d'Aleksandre fut de refuser en secouant brusquement la tête avant de se rappeler ce qu'Ivan lui avait demandé: « _il serait bien que tu t'ouvres pour ce sujet à d'autres personnes que moi_ ». En même temps, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait totalement paniqué en se rendant compte que la réaction physique qu'il avait eu avec Drago était la même que celle de son Oncle face à lui. Il serait alors obligé de confier ce que Drago et lui avaient fait. Et si à ces yeux, cela n'avait aucune importance, ce n'était pas le cas pour le blond. Il lui avait promis de garder le silence. Il ne pouvait pas le trahir. Peu importe à quel point cet incident le tourmentait.

Les paroles de son psy s'étaient déjà évanouies dans son esprit. Il pensait qu'il mentait. Il était sûr que ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour le rassurer et qu'Ivan ressentait du dégoût à son encontre. Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement. Mais en même temps, il se souvint qu'Ivan était persuadé qu'ouvrir son cœur et ses sentiments auprès de son père, allait l'aider. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Aleksandre releva la tête.

-J'étais en colère, chuchota-t-il d'une voix honteuse.

Severus fut vraiment surpris qu'il lui réponde. Il avait perçu le mouvement premier de son fils qui avait été de le repousser. Il afficha un air impassible, étirant seulement ses lèvres en un doux sourire pour l'encourager à continuer. S'il faisait la moindre remarque ou que son visage prenait un air déstabilisant, il allait le braquer. C'était la première fois qu'Aleksandre lui confessait quelque chose de cette envergure. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire à voix haute ce qui lui passait par l'esprit.

C'est pourquoi il garda les lèvres serrées en entendant que son fils était en colère lorsqu'il s'était ainsi blessé. Il préférait largement que de telles colères se déroulent lorsqu'il était à l'Hôpital Tarkovski. Il n'était pas certain de réussir à faire face à son fils hors de lui. Lucius et Elena lui avaient rapporté le peu que le psychiatre leur avait confié. Aleksandre avait jeté tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Une fois seulement il avait eu une réaction violente en sa présence, durant les vacances de Noël, mais il n'avait pas été furieux, simplement terrifié. Il l'avait rapidement mené jusqu'au bureau du Dr Petrovitch. Il y avait eu peu de cris même si beaucoup de larmes. Il était vrai que Severus craignait qu'il ait une telle crise au Manoir. Comment pourrait-il gérer cela? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait affaire à une simple crise de colère ou un caprice. C'était réellement une perte de contrôle qu'il ne pouvait pas punir ou réprimander. C'était l'expression du mal être de son fils. Severus souffla intérieurement, priant lâchement que jamais Aleksandre ne fasse cela au Manoir.

-Contre Jeremy, ajouta l'enfant en se tortillant nerveusement sur sa chaise. Il insistait pour savoir et ça m'a… énervé. Tu vois, c'était vraiment irritant la manière dont… il voulait tout savoir!

La colère recommença à bouillonner. Aleksandre serra les poings contre ses cuisses alors que sa mâchoire se crispait nerveusement. C'était vrai quoi, tout était de la faute de Jeremy. Si son ami s'était montré plus compréhensif et plus délicat, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Liam avait essayé de le stopper, de lui dire de se taire mais il avait insisté. Lorsqu'il avait bondi de sa chaise pour lui hurler de se taire, il était encore calme. Enfin, presque … parce que les souvenirs de son cauchemar commençaient déjà à ressurgir. Là, il avait explosé puis ses pensées s'étaient dirigées vers Drago et tout s'était mélangé.

En voyant la colère se dessiner sur les traits de son fils, Severus posa rapidement une main sur son épaule et la serra avec douceur. Ce geste sembla l'apaiser puisque la colère fut remplacée par la tristesse. Il tendit son deuxième bras alors qu'il s'approchait de son fils. Il l'attira contre lui, posant sa tête contre son estomac. Ses longues mains devenues calleuses par le maniement des ingrédients de potions s'égarèrent dans les cheveux fins d'Aleksandre. Severus sentit la respiration laborieuse de celui-ci chavirer puis se tranquilliser.

-D'une manière générale, les amis aiment tout savoir, dit Severus. Il pense que tout se confier est une condition de l'amitié. Que voulait-il savoir exactement pour que tu sois si furieux?

-Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar, confia Aleksandre, ses yeux fermement clos. Je ne voulais pas en parler mais Jeremy a insisté.

-De quoi parlait-il?

Les questions de Severus étaient indélicates et précipitées. Il se hâtait de l'interroger sans veiller à ne pas le brusquer ou à le cajoler pour le faire parler. Il se pressait avant qu'il ne change d'avis et se referme sur lui-même. Aleksandre frissonna doucement. La discussion glissait doucement sur un sujet sensible. Ses dents rentrèrent profondément dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête toujours appuyée contre son père. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Aleksandre savait que c'était à lui de décider. Encore une fois, il pouvait se défiler et refuser d'évoquer son cauchemar ou alors tenter d'appliquer ce qu'Ivan lui demandait. Cela ferait plaisir à son père, à son psychiatre et… peut-être à lui?

-Il y avait mon oncle, murmura-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de son père qui resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Je ne sais pas si c'est un vrai souvenir ou le mélange de plusieurs faits passés. Ça ressemblait vraiment à ce qu'il se passait à… Privet Drive.

-Je comprends que tu ne voulais pas en parler avec Jeremy, rassura Severus pour l'encourager à continuer.

-C'était horrible. Je… quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai cru que j'étais là-bas. Vraiment. Je sais que je n'y retournerai jamais parce que tu me l'as promis mais… mais c'est… j'ai eu tellement peur.

Aleksandre se tut. Il ne pourrait pas en dire plus. Sa gorge était compressée par les larmes. Des images dérangeantes ressurgissaient devant ses yeux embués. Il ne savait même pas s'il était soulagé d'avoir parlé de son rêve avec son père. Son cœur ne s'était pas allégé et de lourds sanglots comprimaient sa poitrine. Pour le moment, il ne comprenait pas quelle aide cette confession allait lui apporter. Toutefois, il était fier de lui. C'était un début encourageant. Il essuya ses yeux humides avec le dos de sa main et la bande âpre frotta contre son visage.

Quelques minutes suivirent dans le silence doux et reposant. La main de Severus glissait toujours dans ses cheveux doux. Ce mouvement régulier les apaisait tous les deux. L'adulte sentait son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il était à la fois heureux qu'Aleksandre lui fasse confiance, tout du moins qu'il essaye d'avancer dans ce but, et soucieux. Il aurait aimé qu'au bout de neuf mois, toutes ses craintes et ses peurs se soient effacées. Il était sans doute trop optimiste en ce qui concernait son évolution. Comment une personne pouvait accepter, en seulement quelques mois, le fait d'avoir été violé? Et ce n'était pas qu'un viol qu'Aleksandre devait gérer. C'en était une dizaine, voire une centaine depuis toutes ces années. Ce n'était pas quelques coups non plus mais des brutalités qui l'avaient paralysé de douleur et l'avait poussé à l'inconscience. Ce n'était pas une peur énorme, c'était un retour mental en arrière pour se protéger.

Une fois tous les deux sereins, ils quittèrent la salle de bain. En marchant dans le couloir, Aleksandre se tenait très proche de son père sans toutefois lui prendre la main. Ce dernier eut un rictus amusé face à ses efforts parfois saugrenus pour paraître plus âgé et pour ne pas agir comme un enfant. C'était assez attendrissant, il fallait l'avouer.

-Et heureusement que je ressemble plus à ma mère physiquement! Rétorqua Drago alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon.

-Désolé de te décevoir Drago, siffla Severus, faisant sursauter l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Tu as malheureusement hérité en majeure partie des traits de ton père.

Jonathan éclata bruyamment de rire, suivi de Gabriel qui était apparu après leur sortie. Aleksandre gloussa doucement en voyant un air de contrariété passer rapidement sur le visage de Drago avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible. Il se laissa doucement glisser entre Drago et son cousin. Celui-ci passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules. Quant à l'héritier Malefoy, il se raidit brusquement sans lui lancer un regard. Face à cette indifférence, il sentit son cœur tambouriner douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger avant de se souvenir qu'il y avait une dizaine de personnes dans la pièce.

De sa place, Lucius perçut nettement le froid entre son fils et son jeune filleul. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent doucement, froissant à peine son masque glacial. Il ignorait si quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux adolescents. Ils s'entendaient très bien habituellement. Lorsque Jonathan et Gabriel étaient ensembles, Drago venait souvent auprès d'Aleksandre. Depuis que son retard mental s'était atténué, il était beaucoup plus facile de discuter avec lui. Certains sujets ne pouvaient pas encore être évoqués mais Lucius remarquait une nette évolution positive. Il se rappelait très bien le petit garçon terrifié qu'il avait découvert allongé sur le canapé de Severus à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il s'en était passé des évènements depuis cela.

-Comment est ta mère Aleksandre?

La question maladroite de Jonathan plongea la pièce dans un grand silence. Le jeune homme réussit brillamment à contrôler le rosissement qui montait à ses joues. Il se contenta de resserrer son bras autour des épaules noueuses de son cousin pour se donner consistance. Il essayait d'apprendre à connaître plus précisément Aleksandre! Pourquoi tous le regardaient comme s'il venait de poser une question indécente? Après tout, Aleksandre n'était pas né de nul part! Il avait bien une mère ou avait été adopté magiquement. Il avait entendu parler de la mère de son cousin une seule fois et ça avait été bref.

Si cette question apportait tant de tensions dans la pièce, c'était parce que jamais la mère, et par conséquent l'ancienne maîtresse de Severus, n'avait été évoquée. Surtout pas devant tant de monde. Remus se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. À présent, il avait pris en quelque sorte la place de la mère d'Aleksandre au côté de Severus. C'était déjà assez embarrassant de savoir que son amant aimait autant les hommes que les femmes. Il lança un regard en coin à Severus qui s'était brusquement tendu, les lèvres pincées.

Contrairement à l'ensemble des personnes présentes, Aleksandre ne semblait pas tellement perturbé. C'était sa maman. Il l'aimait vraiment fort même s'il ne la connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas comme avec son premier père car maintenant, il en avait un deuxième. Celui-là, il le connaissait, il prenait soin de lui et l'aimait. Cependant, il n'avait pas de deuxième maman. Son absence était parfois pesante et lui comprimait la poitrine mais il évitait simplement d'y penser. Il haussa doucement les épaules alors qu'une image de Lily Potter flotta dans son esprit.

-Maman est rousse, lâcha-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas connu mais j'ai déjà vu des photographies! Elle a aussi les yeux verts émeraude mais j'ai ceux de papa. Sauf qu'il y a quand même des reflets comme maman!

-Rousse avec les yeux verts? Chuchota Remus, la surprise teintant sa voix. C'est assez rare.

-Ça existe pourtant! Grogna Severus en jetant un regard nerveux à l'horloge près de la cheminée.

Lily. La douce Lily. C'était la seule image qui venait à l'esprit de Remus en entendant cette maigre description. Ses longs cheveux roux et flamboyants. Ses prunelles émeraude scintillantes de bonheur et d'intelligence. Il frissonna doucement. Ça n'allait pas. La pleine-lune approchait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à James, Lily et Harry ces derniers temps. Il avait l'impression qu'une multitude de détails lui rappelait la famille Potter. C'était sûrement son imagination intarissable qui se jouait de lui. La fatigue également.

Severus avait l'impression que tout était fait pour que des allusions indirectes à la famille Potter ne cessent d'être faîtes. En trente cinq ans d'existence, il n'avait rencontré qu'une unique personne avec une telle chevelure rousse et des yeux aussi renversants: Lily Evans. Le regard perturbé de Remus à son encontre ne l'étonnait pas. Il devait sûrement être le premier à relier ces deux descriptions à la même personne. Il préféra rester impassible, agissant comme s'il ne remarquait pas ses coups d'œil tourmentés. Il valait mieux ne rien lui dire pour démentir ce qui était en train d'apparaître dans son esprit. Réagir le convaincrait immédiatement qu'il avait raison.

-Tu ne lui ressembles pas beaucoup alors, conclut Gabriel pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Non, pas vraiment, approuva Aleks en plissant le nez. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Heureusement que tu as hérité de son nez, confia Jonathan à mi-voix dans l'oreille de son cousin. Ça aurait été dommage qu'elle te prive d'un nez _normal_.

Cette remarque malicieuse eut le mérite de faire esclaffer les quatre adolescents présents. Même Drago pouffa en regardant Severus. Les adultes bien sûr n'avaient rien entendus de la réflexion de Jonathan mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas très agréable vu les regards en coin que Severus recevait. Celui-ci resta parfaitement impassible en ignorant les ricanements stupides des adolescents et le regard lourd d'interrogations de son amant.

*_Chapitre plus calme que le précédent comme vous le voyez !  
Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire!  
Patmol25._


	81. LXXXI: Bouleversements

**Chapitre:**** _Bouleversements._**

_Après cette longue lettre, j'espère t'avoir donné envie de rencontrer ma petite famille. Stanislas t'attend également. Je sais que tu peux faire un effort et te déplacer jusqu'à Moscou. Tu peux forcément placer quelques jours de congés pour rendre visite à ta famille! _

_Sevastyan. _

Ses doigts se serrant nerveusement autour du parchemin, Ivan replia la lettre en soufflant bruyamment. Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce courrier dans la matinée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le relire jusqu'à connaître les mots de son frère par cœur. Ses yeux marron se perdirent dans le vague alors que la colère commençait à serrer ses entrailles. Il ne supportait de pas céder à la fureur. Il faisait tout pour apprendre à ses patients à ne pas le faire, à ne pas se laisser submerger par cette émotion intense. Pourtant, il en était envahi lorsque sa famille était concernée.

En même temps, ça avait toujours était ainsi… Ses grands frères si merveilleux, si irréprochables le couvraient de reproches alors qu'il était le seul à s'être construit une vie respectable. Il était le seul à avoir fait des études renommées durant un nombre d'années incalculables alors que Sevastyan et Stanislas, tous deux plus âgés que lui, s'étaient arrêtés à leurs ASPIC, trouvant des petits boulots à droite à gauche. Ils gagnaient bien leurs vies sans pour autant aimer leur travail. Cela n'avait pas empêché leurs parents de vivre une relation plus fusionnelle et plus liée avec eux. Lui n'était que l'incompris de la famille. Comment pouvait-il préférer s'enfermer dans sa chambre à lire des bouquins alors qu'il pouvait sortir avec des filles et faire la fête comme n'importe quel adolescent rêvait de le faire?

Les lèvres d'Ivan se pincèrent d'agacement en songeant que ses maux d'adolescents tourmentés le rattrapaient. C'était stupide. Il ressemblait à un enfant. De leur vivant, ses parents l'aimaient. C'était certain. Il n'en avait jamais douté mais c'était difficile de se sentir toujours mis à l'écart par sa propre famille. Famille modeste et peu axée sur les études. Il n'avait personne avec qui parler de littérature, d'art ou même d'un problème de cours. Cela n'était venu que plus tard durant ses études supérieures à plusieurs kilomètres de chez lui. Il avait fui sa vie de famille en s'installant à Samara puis à Paris, passant plus tard en Allemagne avant d'opter définitivement pour l'Angleterre à la fin de ses études de médicomage, spécialisées en psychiatrie.

Sevastyan l'invitait à passer quelques jours à Moscou pour visiter le reste de la famille Petrovitch. Son autre frère vivait à quelques mètres de lui, dans une petite maison douillette. Rien de vraiment extravagant mais assez confortable pour sa femme et sa fille. Ivan soupira. Il avait une nièce, Katerina. Il l'avait rencontré seulement à trois reprises. Sevastyan était également marié avec une jolie femme beaucoup plus jeune que lui, tout juste la vingtaine du nom d'Irina. Avec amertume, le psychiatre constata qu'il était le seul des trois fils Petrovitch à avoir une vie sociale morne. Sa dernière aventure remontait à un an et demi avec une femme appelée Serena. Les aventures d'une nuit le comblaient. Enfin, il espérait se le faire croire.

Comme toutes les rares fois où un de ses deux frères aînés se dévouait à l'inviter, il allait refuser. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment prendre des congés. Ses patients avaient tous besoin de lui quasiment quotidiennement. Notamment ce jeune garçon de douze ans qui venait d'intégrer l'Hôpital. Jason avait la mentalité d'un enfant de cinq ans. Il parlait à peine. En réalité, il refusait de le faire. C'était assez compliqué à gérer.

-Entrez! Autorisa-t-il en entendant quelques coups frapper contre la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement. Stephen Keynes pénétra dans la pièce en souriant. Ivan se hâta de ranger la lettre pliée qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains, dans un tiroir de son bureau en rendant un sourire à son collègue. Il tenta rapidement de se donner un air joyeux mais il sut qu'il n'avait pas réagi assez vite en croisant le coup d'œil inquiet du professeur.

-Je devais venir vous voir pour parler de vos patients que j'ai en cours, rappela Stephen. Il faut commencer à envisager la rentrée prochaine pour chacun d'entre eux.

-Ah oui, bien sûr! S'exclama Ivan en se sentant stupide d'avoir oublié. Je suis un peu contrarié par ma dernière séance avec un élève. Par où commençons-nous?

Stephen Keynes s'installa sur le large sofa moelleux face à lui et Ivan lui servit rapidement une tasse de thé. Il avait toujours besoin de s'occuper lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à quelqu'un de manière inattendue. Le plus simple était d'utiliser la nourriture et les boissons. En faisant cela, deux ou trois minutes s'écoulaient dans le silence et permettaient à son invité de se détendre ainsi qu'à lui de retrouver ses esprits. Une fois ceci fait, les deux hommes échangèrent quelques banalités en sirotant le liquide brûlant.

Ivan avait dix patients. C'était énorme. Il s'occupait seulement d'une fille. Le plus souvent, les enfants étaient attribués à un psychiatre ou psychomage du même sexe. Créer des liens était plus facile avec une personne du même sexe. Trois de ses patients étaient des « _grands_ ». Comme il y avait une majorité d'élèves retardés mentalement dans l'établissement, les professeurs et les adultes avaient pris pour habitude de les désigner comme les « _petits_ » alors que ceux qui étaient atteint d'un autre trouble étaient qualifiés en tant que « _grands_ ». Ceux là ne nécessitaient pas une visite quotidienne même si Ivan les recevait dès qu'ils en avaient besoin. Il les voyait deux fois par semaine. Les sept autres enfants étaient répartis dans la journée. Quatre l'après-midi et trois le matin en fonction de leurs emplois du temps.

-Nous commençons par Samuel? Proposa le Professeur Keynes en sortant un parchemin de la pochette qu'il transportait. Ses résultats sont convenables, dans la moyenne. Son seul problème est qu'il n'est pas assez rapide.

-Samuel est assez lent en effet, convient Ivan en hochant de la tête alors qu'il parcourait des yeux les résultats du jeune homme. Pour un adolescent de quinze ans, il a encore des difficultés à rester concentré très longtemps. Une demi-heure au grand maximum.

Leur discussion continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de déclarer que pour le moment, Samuel n'était pas assez mature pour envisager le passage dans une classe supérieur. Il fallait simplement espérer une évolution dans les semaines à venir pour qu'il commence à étudier le programme de sixième année. Le deuxième patient fut un des « _grands_ » de quatorze ans inscrit à l'école en raison de tics envahissants. Ses résultats scolaires étaient excellents même si son agressivité latente envers les autres freinait les deux hommes à lui accorder provisoirement le passage à l'autre classe. Ses parents cependant menaçaient de le changer d'établissement s'il redoublait et Ivan savait que cela perturberait beaucoup son jeune patient.

Souvent, les parents n'avaient pas conscience de la violence qui régnait dans l'hôpital. Ils ignoraient totalement que leur propre enfant était atteint d'excès de fureur. Pour eux, ce n'était que des paroles prononcées par le personnel. Ils assistaient rarement à ces colères destructrices. Depuis qu'Ivan était psychiatre ici, il avait pratiquement vu tous les adolescents autour de lui avoir une crise de rage et de violence incontrôlable. Ce n'était pas qu'une minorité d'entre eux qui était concernée. C'est pourquoi les parents comprenaient difficilement la réticence du personnel de l'hôpital à prendre certaines décisions qui pourraient encourager leurs élèves.

-Il faut lui laisser une chance, déclara Ivan en analysant une dernière fois ses résultats scolaires. Il manque cruellement de confiance en lui. L'autoriser à passer en cinquième année pourrait l'aider à prendre confiance. Il faudra simplement surveiller étroitement son comportement avec les autres afin de prévenir toute crise.

-Il vaut mieux en effet, approuva le professeur Keynes. Le suivant est Aleksandre. Ses résultats sont corrects dans toutes les matières. Il a progressé en potions même si les notes sont encore un peu faiblardes.

Alors qu'il parcourait des yeux les nouvelles notes d'Aleksandre, Ivan acquiesça silencieusement. À vrai dire, le jeune homme se trouvait nettement au-dessus de la moyenne de classe. Les potions affaiblissaient la globalité de ses résultats mais avec encore un peu plus de travail, ce serait satisfaisant sur tous les points. Aleksandre était le meilleur élève de sa classe, suivi par Mike. Ces deux là ainsi qu'une jeune fille du nom d'Ashley étaient, dans cette classe, les étudiants qui progressaient le plus, d'un point de vue psychologique et scolaires.

-Cette histoire de tricherie a tout de même eu un aspect positif pour lui. Il s'est mis à travailler régulièrement et de manière beaucoup plus ordonnée et soignée. Il a encore quelques difficultés de concentration et son écriture est vraiment brouillonne mais les progrès sont nets depuis qu'il s'investit, ajouta Keynes.

Il était vrai qu'en comparant les résultats scolaires du garçon au mois de septembre et ceux du début de ce mois d'avril, la différence était exponentielle. Ivan occulta évidemment la période où les résultats ne coïncidaient pas avec son réel niveau. Le progrès était époustouflant et les professeurs l'encourageaient dans ce sens. Sa scolarité de quatre années à Poudlard n'avait pas été totalement effacée par son esprit. Il avait conservé quelques habitudes de travail et notamment de recherche que la plupart des enfants acquéraient difficilement ici.

Ce qui dérangeait Ivan à l'idée de laisser Aleksandre suivre un cursus scolaire d'un sixième année n'était pas un potentiel échec. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il échoue. D'autant plus que Severus lui avait appris avec stupeur que le gamin maîtrisait la magie sans baguette. Ce qui était une marque de puissance indéniable. Non, ce qui le dérangeait était son état d'esprit. Il était impossible de savoir à l'avance comment il allait. Son évolution mentale se faisait surtout par petits bonds. Une fois en avant, une fois en arrière. Sa stabilité mentale était encore faible. Ivan tentait de réduire l'espace entre les deux âges dans lequel il flottait mais c'était assez difficile à faire. Il craignait qu'Aleksandre ne se sente pas prêt mentalement à étudier à un niveau supérieur donc avec une augmentation des heures d'études et des devoirs. Il fallait une certaine maturité et une confiance en soi pour accepter le changement scolaire afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par la difficulté.

-Son manque de concentration est ce qu'il y a de plus problématique, fit remarquer Stephen. Il est distrait par tout ce qui l'entoure et ce ne sont pas forcément ses amis qui l'intéressent. Il a toujours le nez en l'air à observer autour de lui.

-Aleksandre contemple beaucoup ce qui l'entoure, confirma Ivan en hochant la tête. Il est parfois d'une curiosité inébranlable par rapport aux autres. Je vais essayer de lui en parler une fois son test d'évaluation mentale passé.

-Il est en tout cas en bonne voie pour commencer un parcours scolaire plus élevé. Parlons à présent de Rufus. Son cas est assez facile. Avec un peu plus de travail, il passe immédiatement en troisième année. Son comportement s'assagit de jour en jour.

-Ses troubles se sont atténués depuis l'année précédente.

Durant encore une demi-heure, les deux hommes traitèrent les trois autres étudiants restants. Finalement, trois semblaient sur la bonne voie pour passer un nouveau cap scolaire tandis que deux autres allaient certainement continuer la même année tout en changeant de programme pour ne pas faire deux années de suite la même chose. Le professeur Keynes ne s'occupait pas des deux autres patients qui étaient difficilement scolarisables de manière traditionnelle. Le petit nouveau faisait parti de ces deux là. Ils passaient leurs journées auprès d'assistantes maternelles qui s'occupaient des enfants les plus jeunes ou les plus retardés mentalement.

Peu de temps après, Stephen quitta la pièce en annonçant qu'il faisait le tour des différents bureaux pour rencontrer tous les psychiatres et psychomages. Ivan salua son collègue avec bonne humeur. Comme toujours, se plonger dans son travail l'avait aidé à effacer ses précédents tourments. En jouant distraitement avec sa baguette magique en bois de chêne, l'homme attendit patiemment que s'écoulent les quelques minutes le séparant de son prochain rendez-vous. Il s'agissait d'Aleksandre. D'un mouvement de la baguette, il entrouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser passer un léger courant d'air.

-Entre! Autorisa-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

-Bonjour, salua Aleksandre en pénétrant dans le bureau.

-Salut gamin! Assieds-toi.

Le jeune adolescent s'installa à sa place habituelle face au bureau d'Ivan. Ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec le coussin pourpre posé sur le sofa en cuir. Il le jeta en l'air puis le rattrapa. Il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains. Un vent d'excitation soufflait en lui. Depuis le début de la matinée, il était incapable de rester immobile. Le professeur Keynes l'avait même sermonné parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sautiller partout durant le cours pratique. Ça avait été embarrassant mais malgré cela, son agitation n'était pas redescendue. Ce n'était pas son sentiment. Il appartenait à Voldemort. S'il en était aussi certain, c'est parce que son enthousiasme était accompagné d'un mal de tête lancinant depuis son réveil. Il n'avait rien dit à son père, malgré ses demandes de l'informer de ce genre de chose. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

Son excitation était redoublée, en plus de cela, par son anxiété. Il ne voulait pas faire face à Ivan. Surtout pas après sa colère de vendredi dernier dans le réfectoire. Il avait déjà eu du mal à regarder ses amis. À la récréation, Liam et Neil n'avaient fait aucune remarque sur cet incident et il les en avait remerciés intérieurement. Comme à son habitude, Illiana était restée silencieuse. Aleksandre se demandait parfois si son amie n'avait pas des pertes de mémoire. Jeremy l'avait regardé avec sollicitude. Seul Mike avait osé lui demander d'un ton calme s'il allait mieux. Il avait simplement acquiescé d'un mouvement de la tête embarrassé. L'affaire était close. Avec ses amis, car Ivan n'allait pas passer cet épisode sous silence.

Le raclement de gorge soudain d'Ivan le fit sursauter. Aleksandre reposa sagement le coussin sur ses genoux, tentant de contrôler les spasmes qui agitaient ses jambes. Il porta sa main droite à son front et frotta sans douceur sa peau pour chasser la douleur. Les bandes étaient toujours présentes et les petites coupures le tiraillaient lorsqu'il utilisait ses mains. Il avait des difficultés à écrire ou encore à se servir de ses couverts mais il se forçait à supporter la douleur en silence. Après ce qu'il avait fait, il n'allait pas encore oser se plaindre qu'il souffrait! Il s'était lui-même infligé cela.

-Je vais commencer par une question simple, déclara Ivan en souriant doucement. As-tu passé un bon week-end?

-Il était correct, répondit-il en recommençant à plier les bords du tissu. Je me suis rapproché de Remus. Il est sympathique en fait. Il va m'aider à faire l'exposé pour le Professeur Keynes sur les loups-garous.

-Il est vrai qu'en côtoyer un peut être d'une aide précieuse pour un tel travail. Je suis content que vous commenciez à vous parler.

-On est pas non plus amis! Protesta immédiatement le jeune homme.

-Je m'en doute bien. C'est déjà un début, non?

Lorsque le jeune homme eut un grognement entre l'assentiment et la protestation, le sourire d'Ivan s'élargit. Aleksandre n'était peut-être pas réellement un Snape mais il avait hérité de leur fierté démesurée. C'était à la fois gênant et amusant. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas une fierté malsaine teintée d'une idée de supériorité. L'adolescent avait du mal à avouer qu'il avait tort ou que ses agissements étaient critiquables. Il mettait longtemps avant de l'admettre à voix haute même s'il le pensait intérieurement. Afficher un semblant de paix avec Remus démolissait tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour le détester. Au fond, Ivan savait que le jeune homme n'haïssait pas vraiment l'homme. Il tenait même à lui étant une attache de son passé. Une fois sa crainte de perdre son père évanouie, il n'avait pu reconnaître devant tout le monde qu'il avait eu tort.

D'un mouvement furieux de la main, Aleksandre frictionna à nouveau sa cicatrice. Ces picotements commençaient sérieusement à l'irriter, tout comme son agitation. Il avait l'impression d'être Liam. Son ami était incapable de rester immobile. Il marchait tout le temps même si c'était simplement pour tourner en rond. Ses mains s'agitaient toujours. Son habitude la plus incontrôlable et la plus agaçante pour les autres était ce sautillement qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il était inoccupé. Aleksandre le voyait parfois sautiller pendant une vingtaine de minutes, sans s'arrêter. Cependant, il était difficile de lui reprocher parce que cela faisait partie intégrante de sa maladie.

-Souffres-tu, Aleksandre? Demanda le psychiatre avec inquiétude.

-Non! Tout va bien, mentit-il. Je suis juste un peu nerveux.

Ivan hocha lentement la tête en attrapant une barre de céréales chocolatée dans un tiroir de son bureau. Manger ainsi durant les séances était devenue une mauvaise habitude pour lui. Il en tendit une à Aleksandre qui l'accepta, affichant un large sourire pour le rassurer. Pourtant il était évident que le psychiatre ne croyait pas vraiment à son explication mais il n'insista pas. Le garçon se trahirait seul à un moment ou un autre.

-Comme tu t'en doutes, nous allons un peu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi.

-J'en ai parlé à papa! Affirma Aleksandre. C'est suffisant. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en discuter.

-Vraiment? Tu en as parlé avec ton père? S'exclama Ivan, surpris. C'est génial! Raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé.

La fierté qu'il perçut dans la voix d'Ivan l'encouragea. Il ne pensait pas que son effort ferait autant plaisir à son psychiatre. Ce qu'appréciait Aleksandre chez lui était son implication auprès de ses patients. Il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer cela mais Ivan s'engageait réellement auprès de chacun des enfants qu'il suivait quotidiennement. Tous les psychiatres et psychomages n'agissaient pas ainsi à l'hôpital Tarkovski même si le directeur, Mr Tylor, n'avait pas fait d'erreurs dans le choix de son personnel. Le jeune homme supposait que l'absence de vie privée d'Ivan n'était pas anodine à son engagement dans son métier. Il n'avait ni femme, ni mari, ni enfants. Il n'avait jamais évoqué une quelconque vie de famille ou des amis. Il passait plusieurs nuits d'affilées à l'école, utilisant les douches réservées aux adultes.

C'est pourquoi, Aleksandre commença rapidement à expliquer comment s'était déroulé ces premières confessions. Sans même en avoir conscience, ce récit permettait à l'adulte d'en apprendre également un peu plus sur la raison de sa crise de la semaine précédente. Tout en écoutant son patient parler, Ivan prit des notes comme à son habitude. Le matin même, il avait reçu Severus dans son bureau. Les gros yeux suppliants d'Aleksandre, avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la pièce, l'avait convaincu de respecter son pacte. Il n'avait donc pas dit au Maître des Potions que la question de la sexualité commençait à intervenir dans sa vie.

Une fois son court récit terminé, le jeune homme sentit ses joues s'échauffer face au regard malicieux de son psychiatre. Son cœur gonfla de joie dans sa poitrine. Un brin d'excitation en plus souffla en lui et il prit difficilement sur lui-même de ne pas se trémousser sur place. Il se sentit un peu stupide d'être aussi touché par la fierté d'Ivan.

-Je suis très content, révéla finalement celui-ci. C'est beaucoup plus que je m'y attendais. Oh, et beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. Cette marque de confiance a dû beaucoup toucher ton père.

-Je crois qu'il était satisfait, avoua Aleksandre. Il fait des efforts pour répondre à toutes mes questions, je dois en faire de mon côté.

-C'est merveilleux! S'extasia Ivan. Il faut continuer dans cette direction, Aleksandre. Maintenant que tu as commencé à t'ouvrir ainsi à ton père, cela sera beaucoup plus facile de le faire régulièrement. Vous n'aurez plus besoin de vous retrouver dans ce bureau pour parler librement. Il reste du chemin à faire avant cela mais disons que c'est notre objectif. D'accord?

Aleksandre hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation, son sourire pétillant s'élargissant un peu plus sur son visage. Il savait parfaitement que la séance hebdomadaire avec son père était mise en place justement parce qu'ils avaient des difficultés de communications et des démons enfouis qu'ils évitaient d'évoquer.

Jusque là, Severus n'avait toujours pas tiré le petit papier qui l'interrogeait sur son comportement à Poudlard envers lui. C'était une question qui commençait de plus en plus à le perturber. Elle avait pris de l'importance durant la demi-semaine passée au Manoir lorsqu'il était malade. Il s'était aperçu que le comportement exécrable de son père envers les Gryffondors n'avait pas du tout changé. Il était le même. Cependant, il n'était pas aussi méchant et mesquin qu'il ne l'était avec lui. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il désirait qu'il le soit mais il se demandait pourquoi _lui_ avait crée autant de mauvais sentiments chez son père.

-T'es-tu réconcilié avec Jeremy? Si j'ai bien compris, cette crise s'est déclenchée après qu'il ait insisté pour connaître ton cauchemar. C'est bien ce que tu as dis à ton père? Interrogea Ivan.

-On s'est pas vraiment disputé, répondit Aleksandre en haussant les épaules. Ça m'a juste mis en colère et après… tout est revenu. Oncle Vernon, moi et ce que ça m'a fait. C'était juste… horrible. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

Aleksandre remarqua avec une certaine amertume qu'il trouvait toujours ce qu'il faisait, ou disait, horrible. Il était rarement satisfait de ses actes. La seule chose dont il se félicitait était sa capacité à effectuer de la magie sans baguette. Autrement, tout lui paraissait mauvais. Tout ce qu'il y avait en lui et ce qui ressortait de lui était mauvais. À l'opposé total, il y avait Drago par exemple. Il était tout le temps fier de ses agissements même lorsqu'ils étaient critiquables. Ça montrait cependant qu'il avait bien un problème à considérer tout ce qu'il faisait comme abominable.

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué vendredi et je suis certain que tu as déjà tout oublié donc je vais procéder autrement pour t'assurer qu'éprouver du désir sexuel n'est pas quelque chose de condamnable.

Les sourcils de l'adolescent se froncèrent doucement. Ivan ne semblait pas comprendre. Il ne condamnait pas le désir. Il ne voulait simplement pas que _lui_ en éprouve. Il se devait de rester hors de ce monde pervers. C'était simplement ce qu'il voulait. Peu importe si les autres humains voulaient se sentir sales tels des monstres mais lui, après son expérience avec l'Oncle Vernon, il ne souhaitait pas appartenir à ce monde de désir. Ce serait comme s'il acceptait et applaudissait même, ce qu'il avait vécu. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ivan lui avait démontré qu'il n'aurait pas pu se défendre face à son tortionnaire. Pour le moment, il voulait se plaire à croire cela. Éprouver du désir sexuel et que son corps l'exprime… non, ça serait cautionner tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

Alors qu'il allait protester et exposer sa démonstration à son psychiatre, celui-ci secoua sa baguette magique pour le persuader de ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Rechignant, Aleksandre obtempéra alors que ses doigts venaient machinalement se frotter contre la peau lisse de son front. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les propos de son psychiatre ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Pas plus que son sourire malicieux.

-Accio livre d'Aleksandre!

À sa grande surprise, un fin petit livre s'extirpa difficilement de la bibliothèque d'Ivan où s'entassaient des centaines de livres épais et sûrement ennuyeux qui l'étouffaient. Il regarda le bouquin très léger atterrir dans les mains de l'homme qui observa la couverture avec un sourire de plus en plus malicieux et amusé. Définitivement, Aleksandre n'était pas rassuré par le nouveau procédé qui allait être utilisé pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que le désir n'était pas répréhensible.

Au bout de quelques secondes angoissantes pour le garçon, Ivan lui tendit le livre aux couleurs criardes. Par Merlin, pourquoi ne se départait-il pas de son sourire espiègle? Le jeune homme l'attrapa à contrecœur, seulement pour lui faire plaisir, et baissa les yeux sur la couverture pour lire le titre. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors qu'il rejetait le livre sur le bureau, faisant voler plusieurs feuilles de parchemin vacantes qui retombèrent mollement sur la surface de bois.

-Ça ne va pas? Cria-t-il, les joues brûlantes.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Demanda innocemment Ivan. Prend ce livre et ouvre-le.

-Non, refusa Aleksandre.

Le jeune homme croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine dans une tentative de paraître menaçant. Les pétillements espiègles dans le regard d'Ivan montraient pourtant que cette tentative était un échec cuisant. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs mais il s'obstinait à fixer son psychiatre pour que son regard ne coule pas sur le livre embarrassant posé devant lui. Cette attitude lui permettait de cacher son trouble.

Ivan reprit le bouquin entre ses mains. Il se leva et contourna sons bureau pour prendre place à côté de lui. Taquiner Aleksandre l'amusait mais il n'oubliait pas le réel but de cette nouvelle méthode. Le garçon avait tendance à fermer les oreilles dès qu'il entendait quelque chose allant à l'encontre de ses propres croyances. Il fallait un certain temps avant qu'il accepte d'écouter et de comprendre l'explication opposée. Ivan tentait une nouvelle méthode qui serait peut-être moins douloureuse qu'une conversation. Lorsqu'il s'installa à côté de lui, Aleksandre détourna le regard vers l'extérieur, le malaise émanant de lui.

-_Le guide sexuel du petit sorcier_, lut-il à voix haute.

-Ivan! Protesta Aleksandre comme s'il venait de prononcer une insulte affreuse. Je ne veux pas lire ce livre ou même le toucher.

-Allons, allons. C'est un cadeau de ma part. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il est impoli de refuser un présent, rusa le psychiatre en ouvrant la première page. J'ai même déjà inscrit ton prénom dedans.

-Un cadeau en quel honneur?

-Considère cela comme un supplément à ton premier cadeau d'anniversaire.

-C'était il y a trois semaines!

Le psychiatre leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour offrir un présent. En réponse, Aleksandre grommela quelque chose mais Ivan fut atteint d'une surdité momentanée. À la place, il tourna la première page blanche où le prénom de son patient était écrit à sa main pour arriver au premier chapitre. Aleksandre continuait à lui tourner le dos. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Définitivement, c'était beaucoup plus marrant que d'avoir une difficile discussion à propos des réactions corporelles semblables entre Aleksandre et son violeur.

Enfoncé dans le canapé en cuir, le jeune adolescent sentait son cœur battre à vivre allure. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Ivan voulait lui faire lire un tel livre. C'était honteux! Les psychiatres ne devraient pas avoir le droit de faire cela. Aucun adulte. Personne ne surveillait les agissements d'Ivan? C'était tellement embarrassant de parler de sexualité ou autre.

-Le premier chapitre concerne la conception des enfants, annonça l'homme en feuilletant les premières pages où de nombreux dessins se succédaient. Je suppose que tu sais que les garçons ne naissent pas dans les choux et les filles dans les roses?

-Ivan! Répéta Aleksandre. Heureusement que je le sais. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça. Mais arrête de parler de cela!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que… parce que il ne faut pas discuter de _ça_! Ce n'est pas bien.

Cette réponse ne surprenait pas Ivan. Loin de là. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes en observant les poings serrés de son patient. Le sexe était visiblement quelque chose qu'Aleksandre bannissait de sa vie. Cependant, il le suspectait d'être tout de même curieux. En ressentant un désir, qu'il avait assimilé à son oncle, il avait déjà montré un semblant de curiosité. Si cette réaction physique ne l'avait pas du tout intéressé, il ne se serait posé aucune question. Par extension, la crise de vendredi dernier n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Malgré le tournant morbide que cela avait pris, ce questionnement connotait une certaine évolution de sa part. Il commençait à penser comme un adolescent normalement constitué.

C'est pourquoi Ivan espérait qu'en lisant un tel livre, Aleksandre commencerait à comprendre que la sexualité était quelque chose de tout à fait commune chez les hommes et certainement pas honteux. Il fallait aussi qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas un être à part. Son esprit et son corps avaient beau commencer à réagir comme un adolescent, il allait difficilement accepter le fait qu'il puisse apprécier ce que son propre Oncle le lui avait fait. Il était très compliqué pour une victime de viol de distinguer les mauvaises des bonnes relations.

-De parler du sexe et des relations sexuelles entre les hommes? S'étonna-t-il innocemment. C'est quelque chose de tout à fait commun. Ce livre t'appartient Aleksandre. Il est très connu dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Tous les enfants l'ont au moins lu une fois.

Malgré lui, Aleksandre tourna le regard vers le livre que lui tendait Ivan. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il se disait dans ce guide. Ses mains s'emparèrent du bouquin et il le posa sur ses genoux, troublé. Il allait peut-être avoir des réponses aux interrogations qu'il n'oserait jamais formulé à son psychiatre. Il était déjà pudique pour parler de ses sentiments alors évoquer la sexualité était inconcevable. Il s'était tourné vers Drago pour lui poser une question et ça s'était terminé de manière très tendue puisque le blondinet lui avait hurlé dessus. Depuis, il l'évitait soigneusement. Cela montrait bien qu'il ne fallait pas en parler.

-Lis-le. Tu trouveras des réponses et apprendra beaucoup de choses que tu dois savoir. Si besoin est, tu pourras venir m'interroger, conseilla Ivan.

-Ne le dis pas à papa. Personne ne doit savoir que j'ai un livre comme cela!

-Je ne dirais rien.

La promesse rassura Aleksandre. Ses épaules se détendirent et il hésita quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la première page. Comme l'avait dit Ivan plus tôt, le premier chapitre concernait la conception des enfants. Heureusement, il savait comment tout cela se faisait. C'était assez gênant de savoir comment ses parents l'avaient conçu. Il y avait également un passage explicatif à propos des adoptions sorcières qui se pratiquaient régulièrement entre les couples homosexuels. La magie permettait à l'enfant adopté de bénéficier du même sang que ses parents adoptifs. C'était pour cette raison que l'homosexualité était si bien acceptée dans le monde sorcier. Chez les Moldus, les homosexuels ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants à eux, ayant le même sang qu'eux. Cette stérilité était une des raisons qui les poussaient à rejeter cette forme de sexualité.

Les lèvres d'Ivan se pincèrent légèrement en observant Aleksandre parcourir des yeux une page. Son patient parlait de ce livre comme s'il s'agissait d'une revue pornographique déshonorante à dissimuler absolument du regard de sa famille et des autres. Le psychiatre admettait qu'il allait peut-être devoir avoir une conversation avec le professeur Snape pour évoquer son évolution mentale à ce niveau là sans pour autant trahir son patient. Il le pressentait assez obsolète face à cette curiosité que son fils commençait à éprouver. Le réprimer dans cette évolution pourrait avoir des aspects négatifs. Sans lui confier comment il essayait de rassurer Aleksandre avec un tel guide, Ivan allait lui faire comprendre que son fils grandissait et qu'il avait besoin de savoir que c'était normal.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois lire cela, murmura Aleksandre en fermant les yeux. Il ne va peut-être rien m'apporter.

-Au contraire. Tu vas t'apercevoir que tous les adolescents sont confrontés à ce que tu as vécu. Il faut que tu apprennes à connaître ton corps pour l'accepter. Les explications là-dedans vont t'aider.

-Je connais mon corps! Grogna le jeune homme. Je sais parfaitement comment il est.

-Tu vas apprendre ce qui lui plaît.

Les paroles d'Ivan parurent scandalisées Aleksandre. Celui-ci referma le livre d'un geste brusque et il manqua de le jeter au sol. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la couverture dure. Apprendre à son corps ce qui lui plaisait? Rien. Rien. Il détestait son corps. Il le détestait ardemment. À vrai dire, il le dégoûtait. Il était recouvert de cicatrices et de traces indélébiles de l'Oncle Vernon. Celui-ci serait toujours autour de lui, dans ses pensées. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier puisqu'il était _inscrit _sur lui. Ce serait l'honorer, le glorifier d'essayer de faire plaisir à son corps. Le désir plaisait à son corps? Si c'était cela, Aleksandre s'interdisait de recommencer à désirer quelqu'un. Peu importe si Mike faisait brûler un feu ardent dans son ventre et que Drago l'avait également consumé de l'intérieur. Il oublierait ce passage avilissant et ne recommencerait plus jamais.

À mesure qu'il s'énervait intérieurement, la brûlure de sa cicatrice augmenta sensiblement. Ses doigts de la main droite frottèrent sa peau. Il tremblait légèrement. Il ignorait si c'était la colère mêlée de l'excitation ardente qu'il ressentait depuis le début de la journée qui le poussait à vouloir hurler, mais il ne désirait que cela.

-À quoi es-tu en train de penser? S'enquit l'adulte.

-Mon corps n'a pas le droit de ressentir du plaisir. Il n'en a pas le droit!

Aleksandre n'était pas prêt à penser autrement. Tout le poussait à croire qu'il était interdit de ressentir du plaisir. Cette idée devait changer. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'Ivan le poussait dans les bras des autres pour s'adonner aux plaisirs sexuels. Ce n'était pas du tout cela. L'enfant avait besoin de s'accorder avec son corps et de lui pardonner pour pouvoir avancer. Son mal-être ne cesserait d'augmenter à mesure qu'il grandirait. Peu importe les efforts qu'il ferait, le désir ne disparaîtrait pas sous ses ordres. Ivan soupira silencieusement puis hocha la tête de manière brusque.

-Écoute, garde ce livre. Lis-le. On en reparle dans une semaine. Tu penses avoir le temps de le lire jusque là? Nous pourrons le regarder ensemble durant nos prochaines séances.

Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence. Aleksandre avait appris à faire confiance à Ivan. Il lui avait conseillé de s'ouvrir à son père, de lui faire des confidences. Il l'avait fait et il allait même continuer dans ce sens. Il lui disait qu'une chose allait l'aider et c'était souvent le cas. Alors, il avait envie de le croire quand il lui disait que lire ce livre pourrait l'aider même si ça avait un aspect effrayant. Face à ce dilemme, il hocha finalement la tête en gardant les yeux rivés sur la couverture colorée.

-On va terminer cette séance par une note joyeuse! S'exclama Ivan en bondissant soudainement hors du canapé. Tu as grandi mentalement. En arrivant à l'école, ta médicomage te donnait un âge entre sept et neuf ans. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une petite idée de l'âge que tu as mais pour que ce soit officiel, j'aimerai que tu passes un examen.

-Un examen? Des devoirs? S'affola Aleksandre. Sur ce que j'ai fait en classe? Mais si j'oublie tout, je ne pourrais pas….

-Calme-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de réviser quelque chose comme s'il s'agissait d'un devoir de botanique. Ce sera des questions pour déterminer ton niveau d'intelligence et un examen médical pour connaître comment s'adapte ton corps face à ton retard mental. Tu ne t'en aperçois peut-être pas mais nombreux de tes gestes sont issus de ce retard.

Aleksandre avait eu de la chance. Non seulement la cause de sa déficience mentale était connue. Ce qui était rarement déterminée. C'était notamment pour cette raison qu'il pouvait évoluer et effacer son handicap. Sans cela, Ivan n'aurait certainement rien pu faire pour l'aider à part le stimuler au plus possible pour lui faire acquérir le plus d'autonomie possible. Mais en plus de cela, il n'avait aucun problème psychomoteur pourtant très répandu dans ce cas. Les seuls problèmes comportementaux d'Aleksandre était sa manie de tordre nerveusement ses mains, ses doigts dans tout les sens et de bouger parfois étrangement. Il avait également des difficultés à s'exprimer face à la peur et à l'angoisse. C'était deux faits qui pouvaient être soignés même si le garçon se refusait inconsciemment de les abandonner.

Ivan appelait cela comme quelque chose de joyeux ? Aleksandre s'était senti se geler de l'intérieur! Ça n'était en aucun cas quelque chose d'enthousiasmant. Il ne voulait pas avoir à passer une évaluation ou un examen médical. Échouer serait terrible. Il avait l'impression d'avoir énormément grandi. S'il découvrait que cela n'était qu'une illusion, il n'aurait jamais le courage de tout faire pour annihiler son handicap. Et si les résultats lui annonçaient qu'il avait encore neuf ans?

-Ne t'angoisse pas! Rassura Ivan. Ce sera un test très facile. Peu importe le résultat, nous travaillerons pour atteindre tes seize ans.

-Oui mais si j'échoue? S'écria le jeune homme avec effroi. Il faut que je révise. Ce sera des questions portant sur quel sujet? Sur quel thème?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de réviser, répéta l'adulte avec douceur. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu étudies en cours. Il n'y aura aucune question sur la magie. Tu dois y aller détendu, sans te poser de questions.

Cet examen serait également un bon moyen pour Ivan de voir comment Aleksandre gérait son stress face à de telles situations. Il était impossible d'imaginer le garçon gravir les échelons de sa scolarité s'il était incapable de maîtriser son anxiété. Évidemment, il allait être tourmenté avant et pendant l'évaluation mais Ivan devait voir s'il allait perdre tous ses moyens ou au contraire, savoir se calmer pour réfléchir correctement. L'anxiété presque maladive était également un des plus importants symptômes de cette maladie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aleksandre parcourait les couloirs de l'hôpital en réfléchissant sur la manière de se préparer au mieux à cette évaluation. Ivan ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait s'y rendre les mains dans les poches? L'homme lui avait annoncé que cet examen allait se dérouler dans deux semaines. Il avait disputé le psychiatre en lui reprochant de ne pas l'avoir informé plus tôt. Il aurait pu se préparer depuis plusieurs semaines déjà!

Sous son pull était caché _Le guide sexuel du petit sorcier_. Il s'assura que personne ne voyait qu'il dissimulait quelque chose même si c'était assez difficile de marcher sans le faire tomber au sol. Jeremy n'était pas dans leur chambre. Il en profita pour cacher le livre dans son sac d'affaire de la semaine qui était presque vide. Il le glissa entre deux pantalons tachés de terres, de peintures, de boue ou encore de nourriture. Son père rouspétait tous les week-ends face à la quantité de vêtements sales à nettoyer.

-Je peux entrer?

Mike était allongé sur son lit, ses yeux bleus rivés sur le plafond blanc immaculé. Le jeune homme se redressa en entendant la voix de son petit ami depuis le seuil de la pièce. Il acquiesça en souriant doucement. Il se trouvait seul dans sa chambre. Son camarade était toujours en séance avec son psychomage ou alors il se trouvait à une quelconque activité.

Aleksandre grimpa sur le lit. Au dessus de celui-ci, une pyramide de photographies et de dessins étaient punaisés au mur. C'était une décoration originale. Il se reconnut dans certaines photographies du voyage du mois de février. Le camarade de Mike avait également accroché plusieurs clichés au-dessus de son lit. Les rideaux de la pièce étaient mauves. Ils étaient agrémentés de quelques fils argentés. Aleksandre eut un reniflement agacé… et jaloux. Le tissu accroché à la fenêtre de sa chambre était gris. Il avait épinglé quelques dessins peu jolis, disgracieux et certainement pas soignés. La pièce de Mike et son camarade était beaucoup plus colorée et joyeuse que la sienne.

Installés face à face en tailleur, ils laissèrent le silence perdurer quelques minutes. Liam et Neil étaient en punition pour toute l'après-midi. Mrs Stendal n'avait pas apprécié qu'ils fassent exploser les différents pots des Bulbes sauteurs, provoquant la panique dans la salle de classe lorsque toutes les plantes avaient sauté aux visages des élèves. Le fait qu'ils se proclament innocents n'avait pas suffi à apaiser leur professeur.

-Mon psychiatre m'a informé que j'allais passer un examen dans deux semaines pour déterminer mon âge, raconta anxieusement Mike. Ça m'inquiète vraiment et…

-Moi aussi! Coupa Aleksandre. Ivan vient justement de m'en parler. Il m'a dit de ne pas me tourmenter avec cette histoire d'examen mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. On va sûrement le passer en même temps, dans la même salle.

Durant une dizaine de minutes, les deux garçons s'imaginèrent les pires scénarios concernant cette future épreuve. Leurs rires furent, au début, nerveux en se demandant s'ils pouvaient vraiment s'évanouir devant leur feuille ou encore se mettre à vomir de peur. Il était inconcevable pour eux deux d'échouer à ce test. Savoir qu'ils avaient grandi, même un petit peu, les encouragerait à continuer tous leurs efforts. Petit à petit, ils se détendirent. Leurs rires devinrent plus légers en vitupérant allégrement contre leurs psychiatres qui leur avaient assurés de ne pas réviser quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient un peu de mal à les croire.

-Dans douze jours, c'est l'anniversaire de Jonathan, déclara soudainement Aleksandre lorsqu'il y eut un silence. Il faut que je lui offre quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Ses cadeaux pour moi ont toujours été géniaux et papa m'a assuré qu'il me donnerait de l'argent pour lui acheter.

-Nous sommes le six avril. Son anniversaire est le dix huit avril, et tu t'y prends seulement maintenant? Reprocha Mike en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime?

-Les filles et les garçons, réfléchit-il. Il les regarde souvent dans les magasines de Hermione et Ginny. Drago et lui les critiquent toujours. Sinon, il aime le Quidditch mais il n'y joue jamais au Manoir. Et ça m'étonnerait que papa veuille lui acheter un balai. Ça doit être cher, non?

-Hyper cher! Confirma le blondinet en ouvrant largement les yeux. Mon père a longuement hésité à offrir un balai à mon frère lorsqu'il a eu dix-sept ans!

Tout en cherchant quel cadeau pourrait intéresser Jonathan, les deux garçons grignotèrent toutes sortes de friandises appartenant à Mike. Aleksandre n'avait plus aucun bonbon à l'hôpital. Son père refusait de lui en racheter. Il l'avait sermonné sur la quantité de sucrerie qu'il avalait quotidiennement. Aleksandre avouait à demi-mots qu'il se nourrissait mal car il y avait toujours une Chocogrenouille ou encore une plume en sucre à portée de mains et il ne résistait pas à la tentation. Il n'y avait pas tout le temps quelqu'un derrière lui pour lui interdire. Severus rouspétait souvent contre Molly qui lui procurait toujours des gâteaux durant les week-ends. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver son père qui voulait qu'il adopte une alimentation plus saine et moins grasse.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Aleksandre fit remarquer qu'un plat de scones à la fraise ne ferait pas forcément plaisir à Jonathan sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait du dessert préféré de Mike. Il effaça également l'idée de lui offrir un jeu de cartes ou un paquet de friandises diverses. Il voulait échapper à la banalité auprès de son cousin. Il n'avait pas un budget faramineux mais il souhaitait réellement le surprendre. Mike lui fit remarquer qu'il aurait dû se concerter avec les autres personnes qui allaient lui offrir un présent. Ça aurait pu lui donner des idées et ne pas risquer d'avoir le même cadeau.

À mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, les propositions de Mike étaient de plus en plus farfelues. Aleksandre riait doucement mais il restait crispé. Son corps frissonnait. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les tremblements qui le secouaient. Son front était en sueur alors que sa cicatrice était de plus en plus lancinante. Il leva le bras droit et essuya la sueur avec la manche de son gilet bleu.

-Ça ne va pas? S'enquit soudainement Mike en le voyant blêmir. Pourquoi transpires-tu comme ça?

-Je… j'ai, balbutia Aleksandre en enfouissant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

Ses oreilles sifflaient. Terriblement. Il entendait la voix de Mike autour de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir les paroles. Sa voix était précipitée et inquiète. Le blondinet poussa un bruyant glapissement de peur lorsqu'Aleksandre se mit à crier, plié en deux. Ses mains griffaient son front

-AH! Hurla Aleksandre en se tordant de douleur, les yeux remplis de larmes. Iv… Iva…

-Ivan? Supposa Mike en bondissant hors du lit. Je vais le chercher. Je vais l…

L'adolescent ne put terminer sa phrase. Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler ainsi que les murs. Il y eut ensuite une explosion énorme autour d'eux. Le tremblement de l'immeuble s'accentua. Mike cria. Ses yeux bleus se levèrent inutilement vers le plafond. Il tenta de se retenir au mur mais ses jambes fléchirent sous le tremblement du sol. Aleksandre chuta du lit où il était prostré. Son bras replié et tout le côté droit de son corps frappa lourdement contre le sol mais il ressentit à peine une brève douleur. La souffrance qui l'habitait était uniquement dirigée dans sa cicatrice.

La joie mélangée à la souffrance qu'il ressentait s'estompa. Il souleva douloureusement ses paupières. L'armoire du camarade de Mike chancelait. Le tremblement continuait. Avec effroi, Aleksandre vit le mur à sa droite se fissurer largement. Son petit-ami était assis au sol, ses yeux largement écarquillés, étaient voilés de peur. Subitement, il y eut une explosion de hurlements. Des cris, des pleurs envahirent l'espace. Il sortit instinctivement sa baguette magique et poussa un hurlement bruyant lorsqu'une des deux armoires de la pièce chuta au sol. Il se recula rapidement en voyant le meuble de bois le frôler de quelques centimètres.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Hurla Mike alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-Je ne sais pas! Répondit Aleksandre.

Celui-ci se releva de ses jambes vacillantes. Le tremblement qui semblait s'être atténué durant plusieurs secondes revint avec force. Les hurlements en dehors de la chambre étaient toujours aussi puissants. Plusieurs fissures apparurent dans les murs blancs. La grande fenêtre se craquela puis subitement, elle éclata. Aleksandre se jeta à nouveau au sol et couvrit sa tête de ses bras alors que des bouts de verres s'éparpillaient autour de lui.

Alors qu'il était accroupi au sol, il entendit plusieurs déflagrations bruyantes autour de lui. Le souffle coupé par l'inquiétude, il se redressa doucement. Les hurlements l'angoissaient mais il se sentait étrangement en sécurité dans la chambre. Les lits s'étaient déplacés vers la droite. La deuxième armoire chancela dangereusement.

-Aleks, pleura Mike en se remettant à son tour debout.

Le jeune homme se colla contre le mur le plus proche de lui. Tous deux regardaient la porte avec appréhension. Ils auraient dû bouger, se déplacer, choisir de quitter la pièce. Cela leur aurait évité de voir le plafond s'effondrer soudainement sur eux. Le plâtre se fissura puis se rompit. Des bouts du plafond tombèrent au sol, autour d'eux. Aleksandre cria une nouvelle fois avec peur. Le hurlement de Mike se répercuta en écho dans la chambre puis ce fut soudainement le silence alors que les cris retentissaient toujours hors de la pièce.

Une plaque de plâtre lui avait écorché durement le bras gauche. Des gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de sa blessure, tâchant son vêtement. Il le ramena contre sa poitrine en respirant difficilement, ses yeux à moitié clos. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour faire disparaître tous les copeaux blancs.

-Mike? Appela-t-il. Mike?

Aleksandre resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique. Une douleur continue mais affaiblie pulsait dans sa cicatrice mais il était trop inquiet et effrayé pour s'en soucier. Son cœur battait si rapidement dans sa poitrine qu'il craignait qu'il ne s'étouffe. Que se passait-il par Merlin? Un tremblement de terre en Angleterre? Il ignorait si c'était possible. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir calmement. Le silence de Mike l'angoissait. Est-ce que ce soudain tremblement du sol était en rapport avec sa cicatrice douloureuse?

Relevé, il escalada l'énorme armoire qui avait répandue son contenu sur le sol. Ses jambes tremblaient. Les secousses continuaient mais leurs forces s'étaient atténuées. Aleksandre piétina quelques vêtements recouverts d'éclats blancs. Il se précipita auprès de Mike après avoir contourné le lit qui lui cachait la vue de son ami. Le jeune homme était recouvert d'un amas de plâtre blancs. Son visage avait été épargné même si des fins éclats blancs étaient visibles. Ses yeux étaient clos ses traits tirés par la crainte. Occupé à regarder l'amas de plâtres recouvrant Mike, Aleksandre n'aperçut pas la tâche de sang qui s'élargissait à l'arrière de la tête du garçon, tâchant le sol.

-Repulso! Repulso!

Des morceaux de plâtres rebondirent loin de Mike mais il y en avait tellement qu'Aleksandre sentit le découragement l'envahir. Ses mains tremblaient si violemment qu'il lâcha à plusieurs reprises sa baguette magique. Plus il enlevait des plaques de morceaux de plafond, plus il avait l'impression qu'il y en avait. Inspirant fortement, il prit la décision d'aller trouver quelqu'un pour venir l'aider à réveiller Mike car il ne devait pas rester ainsi endormi. Personne ne pouvait pas décemment se reposer dans une telle situation. N'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme se mit debout. Il atteignit finalement la porte en luttant contre les tremblements du sol encore réguliers. Il s'arrêta un instant, la main sur la poignée. Les cris continuaient. Les bruits d'explosion également. Finalement, son regard noir se tourna vers Mike, encore endormi. Faisant appel à tout le courage qu'il avait au fond de lui, des restes de ses années à Gryffondor, il actionna la poignée et quitta la chambre. Alors il se dit que peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû car à présent, il voyait plusieurs Mangemorts parcourir les couloirs baguettes à la main alors que tous les élèves couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant.

Et c'était effrayant.

_*Chapitre mouvementé n'est-ce pas? ^^ Vous n'avez pas encore lu le prochain alors ! Quelques sous entendus étaient "annoncées" depuis quelques chapitres...  
Merci pour toute vos reviews ! A la semaine prochaine.  
Patmol25._


	82. LXXXII: Rencontre

**Chapitre:** **_Rencontre._**

Voldemort était confortablement installé dans son trône en or, les jambes croisées. Les longs doigts blancs cadavériques de sa main droite tapotaient l'accoudoir du siège dans un rythme régulier et rapide. Ses yeux rouges étaient rivés sur la silhouette courbée devant plusieurs chaudrons en étain. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage blême. Seuls ses yeux plissés exprimaient une satisfaction malsaine.

Face à lui se trouvait Severus. Le Maître des Potions concoctait, avec dextérité, plusieurs potions de régénération sanguine, énergisante ou encore des baumes cicatrisants. Une table en bois stable supportait plusieurs chaudrons et des dizaines d'ingrédients soigneusement rangés dans l'ordre où ils intervenaient dans la potion. Ses mains touchaient chaque ingrédient avec habilité. Ses yeux noirs étaient à l'affût du moindre souci. Cependant, son esprit n'était aucunement tourné vers les potions qu'il effectuait avec des gestes mécaniques. Bien que rien ne trahisse ses émotions, Severus sentait son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il craignit un instant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne perçoive ses battements affolés.

Plusieurs attaques simultanées étaient en cours. Lucius et Bellatrix étaient chacun à la tête d'un groupe de Mangemorts tous aguerris. À sa grande Surprise, Greyback dirigeait également une équipe. Le loup-garou n'avait pas une place particulièrement privilégiée par rapport aux autres Mangemorts. Il faisait partie du deuxième cercle. Severus ignorait quels étaient les lieux visés. Il avait été appelé seulement lorsque tous transplanaient à l'endroit indiqué par leur Maître. Cela l'avait déjà inquiété. Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas part à un des combats alors que tous ses condisciples étaient sur le terrain, même les moins expérimentés?

Severus rajouta deux plumes d'oie dans une des potions qui vira au mauve. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer son inquiétude. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était concentré uniquement sur sa personne. Il ne fallait pas plus attirer son attention. C'était déjà assez angoissant de devoir travailler sous ses yeux scrutateurs et entouré de son silence pesant. D'autant plus que Nagini rampait à quelques mètres de lui, devant la double porte de la Salle du Trône. Severus eut l'amère impression qu'il était retenu prisonnier dans l'espèce de manoir délabré où Voldemort s'était installé à son retour. Il devait quitter les murs de la bâtisse pour transplaner et il n'avait aucun Portoloin au cas où un problème se présentait. Sa baguette magique lui serait bien inutile face au Lord.

-Severus.

-Maître? Interrogea-t-il en se retournant vers lui d'un ample mouvement de la robe.

-Sais-tu quels lieux j'ai décidé de prendre d'assaut aujourd'hui?

D'un bref mouvement sec de la tête, Severus exprima son ignorance. Respectueusement, il baissa légèrement la tête pour ne pas le fixer dans les yeux mais juste en dessous. Cette marque de respect était appréciée et cela lui évitait au maximum d'avoir à croiser le regard carmin de son Maître. Le contact avec leurs esprits s'établissaient plus difficilement même si Severus s'assurait que chacun de ses boucliers soient en place avant de rejoindre l'homme.

-Trois places vont être détruites. Je suppose qu'elles le sont déjà, rectifia Voldemort en recourbant ses lèvres invisibles en un rictus mauvais. Lucius s'occupe du Ministère de la Magie. Il connaît parfaitement le bâtiment. J'ai envoyé Bella au Chemin de Traverse.

Par Merlin, ça allait être un véritable massacre. Il s'agissait des deux lieux les plus importants du monde sorcier Britannique. Le nombre de morts allait être effroyable. Un véritable bain de sang. Severus hocha doucement la tête en affichant une fausse expression de satisfaction et d'impatience. Il savait que lorsque le nombre de Mangemorts n'était pas suffisant pour attaquer un endroit aussi important que le Ministère, l'ordre de mettre sous imperium n'importe quel sorcier était donné. Ça permettait à Voldemort d'avoir une armée entière et éphémère sous la main. Les Mangemorts étaient chargés de les tuer ou de les immobiliser une fois le lieu du massacre complètement dévasté.

-Quant à Fenrir, je lui ai donné un peu de distraction, ajouta Voldemort en cessant de tapoter sur l'accoudoir au grand soulagement de Severus. Il a très apprécié de connaître le lieu où je l'envoyai. Ne t'avais-je pas promis que je m'occuperai de te débarrasser de ton fils?

La question était prononcée sur un ton triomphant et satisfait. Severus n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication pour comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait. Voldemort avait attaqué l'école d'Aleksandre. Cette information mit plusieurs secondes à atteindre son cerveau et à en mesurer toute l'ampleur. Il eut l'impression que sa gorge s'effondra au coeur de son estomac lorsqu'il comprit que son fils était en danger, face à Greyback et d'autres Mangemorts qui avaient pour ordre de détruire l'hôpital Tarkovski.

Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine et une sorte de glapissement ridicule vibra dans sa poitrine. Il serra fermement les lèvres pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Le visage de Voldemort face à lui resplendissait de joie malsaine et d'une pointe de folie. Severus sentit son corps se mettre à trembler violemment. Heureusement, ses larges robes dissimulaient son corps. Il retient ses mains de s'agripper. Il ne devait pas agir de manière suspecte selon Voldemort. Il tourna bêtement la tête vers la porte avant de se raisonner. Il ne pourrait pas faire plus de deux pas avant que Voldemort ne l'immobilise. Il ne pouvait pas non plus transplaner. Il il fut horrifié par la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, par Merlin!

Voldemort haussa un sourcil, irrité par son manque de réaction.

-En plus de nous débarrasser de ton fils encombrant, cette attaque permettra à tous de comprendre que personne n'est à l'abri de mon pouvoir. Pas même les enfants indignes. N'es-tu pas satisfait d'apprendre cela?

-J'en suis personnellement heureux, assura-t-il d'une voix sourde. Je n'en demandais pas tant pour être enfin libérer de ce garçon.

-Nous allons attendre ensemble que Fenrir revienne nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

À des kilomètres de là et alors que Severus se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer, Aleksandre tenait fermement sa baguette magique dans sa main droite. Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, horrifié par l'horreur qu'il voyait. Des morceaux entiers de murs s'étaient écroulés. Des corps jonchaient le sol. Il reconnut quelques uns de ses camarades qui courraient dans tous les sens pour trouver une issue, pour s'éloigner des hommes vêtus de noirs qui envahissaient le couloir. C'était horrible et il voyait le sang tapisser le sol. Des rires gras et mauvais se répercutaient autour de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas. Non, Aleksandre était incapable de comprendre les raisons qui poussaient Voldemort à attaquer l'Hôpital Tarkovski? Qu'est-ce que cette bataille lui apportait? Son souffle qui s'était bloqué dans sa poitrine, s'accéléra brutalement. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, plaqué au mur sans bouger. Les secousses continuaient à faire trembler le bâtiment. Il devait quitter l'édifice puis trouver quelqu'un afin d'aider Mike.

-Endoloris!

Une lumière rouge jaillit dans sa direction. Le sortilège le frôla de quelques centimètres mais Aleksandre sauta sur le côté dans un mouvement instinctif. Il lança un regard apeuré à l'immense silhouette encapuchonnée qui lui faisait face. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors de colère et il leva sa baguette magique en direction de l'homme.

-Un petit qui veut se défendre, rit le Mangemort à gorge déployée.

-Incarcerem!

Le Mangemort ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle attaque. D'un mouvement vague de la baguette, il fit apparaître un bouclier qui l'engloba. L'amusement de l'homme se transforma en hargne. Il lança un deuxième sortilège doloris à Aleksandre. Celui-ci l'esquiva avec un charme du bouclier. Un duel débuta entre les deux adversaires. Le plus jeune lançait ses sortilèges sans réfléchir, par instinct. Il prononçait la formule des premières incantations qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Cette technique avait l'avantage d'être épuisante pour son adversaire qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Aleksandre s'exhortait difficilement au calme. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée par l'anxiété et le débit de sortilèges qu'il lançait aveuglément. S'il commençait réellement à paniquer, il serait incapable de jeter le moindre sortilège. Tout en continuant à assaillir son adversaire de maléfice, il s'appuya contre le mur et se déplaça vers la droite. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à englober le couloir entier mais il était plus rassuré en sachant que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre par derrière.

Une explosion retentit. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes. Tous les mouvements se figèrent. Aleksandre la jugea dans l'autre bâtiment car la déflagration était lointaine et la secousse qui fit trembler le bâtiment était assez faible comparée aux autres. Cela déclencha néanmoins de nouveaux hurlements terrifiés. Il vit plusieurs adultes de l'école arriver à l'autre bout du couloir. Il reconnut entre autre Jack, l'infirmier Fleming et Stella.

-Stupéfix!

Le Mangemort qui s'acharnait contre lui depuis qu'il avait quitté sa chambre tomba sur le sol, figé. Un bref sentiment de fierté l'étreignit. Il avait brisé ses défenses suite à une courte inattention de l'homme. Il soupira de soulagement mais para immédiatement un autre maléfice qui tentait de l'atteindre. Une infirmière vint à sa rescousse. Il la reconnut comme travaillant avec les enfants non retardés. La plupart des élèves était au sol, blessée. Seuls les nombreux employés de l'établissement se battaient efficacement contre les Mangemorts.

-Cours! Va dehors! Lui ordonna-t-elle. Cours!

Aleksandre hésita un instant. Il ne voulait pas être lâche en la laissant seule face à des Mangemorts. Son instinct de Gryffondor refaisait surface. Mais il se rua sur l'avant lorsqu'un sortilège vert fusa dans sa direction. Il eut le temps de voir le mur se fissurer en un large trou à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il poussa un Mangemort dans le dos, qui vacilla en jurant. Cela permit à une des cuisinières de l'envoyer au sol d'un air satisfait. L'homme chuta, écrasant un jeune garçon d'à peine dix ans qui pleurait bruyamment.

Aleksandre continua sa route, en sentant son cœur se serrer de honte. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi lâche, de laisser ce garçon aussi près des Mangemorts alors que lui-même s'enfuyait. C'est pourquoi, il prit une grande inspiration en faisant appel à tout son courage puis fit volte face. Il accouru vers le garçon qu'il avait vu pleurer. Celui-ci était prostré au sol. Deux Mangemorts l'entouraient, dont celui qui l'avait écrasé. Ils ricanaient méchamment en lui lançant des insultes grossières. La rage d'Aleksandre se décupla en les entendant se moquer de son handicap.

-STUPEFIX!

Le corps d'un homme se gélifia. Il chancela, le corps rigide avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Son camarade ne lui jeta pas un seul regard. Visiblement, leur coopération s'arrêtait pour torturer des enfants. Aleksandre trembla en voyant le regard haineux du Mangemort se poser sur lui. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres puis il leva sa baguette magique dans sa direction. Aleksandre n'eut pas le temps de crier un sortilège. Un maléfice le frappa de plein fouet et il fut soulevé du sol. Un instant plus tard, il s'écrasa contre le mur. Sa tête frappa durement la cloison. Une vive douleur fit affluer les larmes à ses yeux et il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits.

Lorsqu'il se releva, le Mangemort qui l'avait envoyé valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin avait disparu. Il était sûrement occupé face à un individu d'une puissance supérieure. Il songea un instant à se venger mais préféra sauver sa peau et celle du garçon qu'il était revenu chercher. Celui-ci était toujours recroquevillé au sol. Il se faisait piétiner par les Mangemorts et les adultes qui tentaient de les immobiliser. Attrapant sa main sans ménagement, il le remit debout puis le tira derrière lui. L'enfant avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts et ses yeux marrons étaient gonflés et rouges. Malgré la situation catastrophique, un pouce était glissé entre ses lèvres.

Par chance, les Mangemorts étaient trop occupés à contrer les assauts des adultes pour se préoccuper réellement des enfants qui se faufilaient entre eux. Aleksandre utilisa plusieurs fois des sortilèges pour immobiliser les hommes encapuchonnés lorsqu'ils se tournaient vers eux. Son souffle était rapide autant par sa course que par la peur.

-Snape! Il est là! C'est lui. Ils se ressemblent!

Aleksandre qui descendait les escaliers en courant pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée releva brusquement la tête. Des marches de l'escalier s'étaient effondrées et il devait parfois sauter pour ne pas tomber dans un trou. Il se demanda _quand _l'immeuble allait se démolir entièrement. Le jeune garçon et lui se tenaient toujours fermement la main. Il chercha autour de lui la personne qui avait prononcé son nom de famille mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus. Une large main s'abattit soudainement sur sa bouche. Elle était si large qu'elle couvrit également son nez. Il ne fut pas certain mais il lui sembla que des griffes acérées remplaçaient les ongles de cette main. Elles griffèrent ses joues et quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent. Il fut ensuite soulevé de terre par un homme massif qui dégageait une odeur sordide. Le garçon qu'il avait aidé, poussa un cri et ils furent obligés de se lâcher les mains.

Les yeux écarquillés, Aleksandre le vit recevoir un sortilège qui le basculer sur le carrelage. Puis, il se mit à hurler de douleur. Un sortilège doloris de la part d'un autre Mangemort. Le jeune Snape se débattit violemment mais l'homme qui le maintenait entre ses bras était si puissant que ses mouvements le mettaient en difficulté pour respirer correctement. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de mordre la peau sale et fétide de l'homme mais ses dents claquaient immanquablement dans le vide.

-Alors jeune Snape, te souviens-tu de moi?

Alors qu'Aleksandre était entraîné dans la première pièce libre avec l'homme à la voix susurrante, plusieurs bruits distinctifs du transplanage retentirent dans le parc de l'hôpital Tarkovski. Jonathan lâcha le bras de sa mère qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici à contrecœur. Il l'entendit pousser une exclamation horrifiée. Lui-même écarquilla les yeux et il ne put dissimuler sa crainte. Le plus petit bâtiment était enflammé. Dans le parc se trouvait une cinquantaine d'élèves. Quelques adultes serpentaient entre eux mais pour la plupart, ils étaient seuls. Blessés et en pleurs.

Les yeux bleus de Gabriel allaient dans tous les sens, essayant d'attraper le moindre détail. Ses jambes tremblaient d'anticipation mais il essaya de dompter la peur qui s'infiltrait dans chacun de ses membres. Le blondinet resserra ses doigts autour de sa fine baguette magique. Les flammes plus loin lui rappelaient atrocement le jour de la mort de sa famille. Il frissonna et reporta son regard sur le bâtiment où vivait Aleksandre. Les tuiles du toit s'effondraient sur le sol, tombant dans un nuage de poussière sur l'herbe. Les fenêtres étaient pour la plupart éclatées. Hermione s'était déjà dirigée vers les enfants pour leur venir en aide. Ginny hésita quelques secondes avant de la suivre.

-Les Mangemorts sont à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment! Déclara Remus après une rapide observation de l'environnement. Il faut s'y rendre avant qu'ils ne déclarent un autre feu. Ne prenez aucun risque. Aucun!

La main d'Elena se serra brièvement autour de l'épaule musclée de son fils. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille de faire très attention et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à revenir blessé. Puis elle suivit Mrs Weasley et les jumeaux qui se précipitaient dans le bâtiment, baguette magique à la main. Une majorité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'étaient déplacés jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient laissés la bataille du Ministère aux Aurors présents sur place, ne pouvant se démanteler en trois groupes efficaces. C'est pourquoi les adolescents s'étaient proposés pour rejoindre l'équipe qui transplanait à l'hôpital Tarkovski. C'était Jonathan qui avait hurlé le premier en pensant à Aleksandre. Remus avait donné son aval en argumentant que tous ces cours de duels ne devaient pas être inutiles. Le reste des adultes avaient approuvés avec plus de réticence.

Seul Drago n'avait pas pu venir. Les lèvres de Jonathan s'étaient pincées étrangement en remarquant le soulagement traversant les traits de son meilleur ami lorsqu'Elena lui avait interdit de se joindre à eux. L'héritier Malefoy ne pouvait pas être vu en train de combattre à côté des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le jeune homme avait bougonné d'une manière hypocrite quelques secondes alors que son soulagement était visible pour tous.

-Il faut aller chercher Aleksandre, déclara Jonathan en jetant un regard à Gabriel qui hocha la tête.

Pour le moment, Aleksandre était durement jeté sur un sol recouvert de copeaux blancs, de poussières et de bouts de bois. Les tables et le bureau de la salle de classe étaient en morceaux. Un côté du tableau vert s'était décroché du mur sous l'impact des secousses. Les rideaux bleus étaient en lambeaux. Une couche importante de poussière recouvrait le sol habituellement étincelant de propreté et des bouts de verres jonchaient le plancher.

En tombant sur le sol, l'adolescent sentit son bras gauche craquer bruyamment. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'un rire rauque couvrait ses plaintes. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il inspira calmement pour les retenir. Se relevant difficilement en s'appuyant d'une main, il fit face à l'homme qui venait de les isoler. Il mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître ce visage hideux, repoussant.

Il s'agissait de Fenrir Greyback. Le célèbre loup-garou dangereux avait les lèvres retroussées, ce qui lui permit de fixer ses canines étincelantes avec crainte. Même en pleine journée, il conservait les caractéristiques de la créature qu'il était. Ils s'étaient rencontrés chez Lucius avec la belle sœur de celui-ci, du nom de Bellatrix. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà. Il se souvenait que son père, furieux, et lui étaient partis précipitamment du Manoir Malefoy. À ce moment là, il n'avait pas saisi l'ampleur de cette rencontre.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'aspire à blesser la famille Snape.

-Éloignez-vous de moi! Grogna-t-il courageusement.

Son bras cassé était replié contre sa poitrine. Il pointait sa baguette magique d'une main tremblante sur le loup-garou. Celui-ci s'approchait de lui à pas lents et mesurés. Aleksandre avait l'impression que ses narines énormes frétillaient d'impatience. Ses larges mains poilues étaient tendues vers l'enfant comme s'il désirait l'attraper. Un instant, une image de lui, étranglé par le loup-garou lui traversa l'esprit. Les yeux jaunes et injectés de sang étaient fous.

Hors de la pièce, les hurlements et les combats continuaient. Des fréquents éboulements retentissaient telle une explosion. Cependant, Aleksandre se sentait flotter au-dessus de cela. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait uniquement de bruits de fonds importuns. Sa respiration précipitée et douloureuse ainsi que les ricanements rauques et irréguliers de Greyback paraissaient remplir son esprit en plus de la pièce dévastée. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent un instant alors qu'une douleur pulsait sauvagement dans son bras gauche.

Plus l'homme avançait, plus il reculait. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée alors qu'il hésitait à l'attaquer. Il craignait que la force de celui-ci soit dix fois plus puissante que la sienne et qu'il soit réduit en lambeaux en quelques secondes. Il jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer de ne pas trébucher sur un morceau de bois ou un bout de verre. Que lui voulait le loup-garou? Le transformer? Le tuer? Il songea un instant que Greyback aurait été un bon sujet d'étude pour son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Et quel était son problème avec la famille Snape?

Un grognement mauvais traversa la gueule de Fenrir. Ses larges yeux se plissèrent en une fine fente. Il ne se pressait pas à accomplir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé. Il avait attendu le moment où il approcherait le fils de Snape avec impatience. Severus Snape était le pire homme qu'il avait eu le déplaisir de rencontrer. En apprenant qu'il était un loup-garou, il s'était montré hostile, hautain, méprisant envers lui. À cause de sa suspicion, Voldemort ne l'avait jamais élevé à un grade plus important. Il restait le loup-garou qui dévorait et effrayait les ennemis du Maître. Snape était la principale raison de son statut. Il vouait une haine féroce pour sa race. La fourberie du Maître des Potions avait poussé celui-ci à rejeter ses propres erreurs sur lui. Ainsi, il était le destinataire de la rage de Voldemort. Une vengeance attendue depuis dix ans n'était pas à effectuer rapidement. Peu importe ce que disait Snape, son fils devait avoir une certaine importance. Sa mort allait lui causer des ennuis avec Dumbledore. Greyback pressentait que ça allait beaucoup changer le comportement de Snape.

-STUPEFIX!

Le sortilège qui jaillit hors de la baguette magique d'Aleksandre les surprit les deux. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent largement et il fit une enjambée maladroite en arrière. Le sort avait traversé son esprit et il l'avait lancé sans même réfléchir. Il vit avec crainte le loup-garou bondir sur le côté, évitant habilement le jet rouge qui le frôla. Le sortilège laissa une trace de brûlure sur le mur blanc derrière Greyback. Il y eut un instant de flottement, de silence entre eux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa tête cogna lourdement contre le plancher alors que la silhouette massive du loup-garou s'étalait sur lui. Il poussa un cri perçant. Sa baguette magique fut arrachée de ses mains et jetée plus loin. Ce geste l'horrifia car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir compter sur ses talents de magie sans baguette dans la situation actuelle. Il ferma les yeux et gigota pour s'échapper de la prise puissante de l'homme. Une lutte acharnée débuta entre eux mais la force physique d'Aleksandre était loin d'égaler celle du loup-garou qui paraissait de plus en plus amusée et excitée par son obstination.

Greyback était certain d'être seul avec l'adolescent pendant un certain temps. Ils savaient que ses associés empêcheraient quiconque d'approcher de la pièce. Tous les Mangemorts envoyés à l'Hôpital Tarkovski, de jeunes apprentis, savait que le loup-garou devait tuer le fils de Severus Snape. S'ils ne le disaient pas, tous se réjouissaient de cet événement. Pour le peu qu'ils se croisaient, l'homme terrifiait les jeunes recrues qui devaient encore faire leurs preuves. Seuls les anciens Serpentards arrivaient plus ou moins à se détendre en sa compagnie même si leur ancien Directeur ne se montrait pas tendre à leur encontre.

-Lâchez-moi! Hurla Aleksandre.

Le rire rauque de l'homme fit exploser de colère l'adolescent. Il se tortilla avec encore plus de véhémence. Son bras était douloureux mais il tentait d'occulter la douleur en poussant des cris enragés. Ses yeux étaient fermement clos et ses lèvres pincées hargneusement. Son souffle était coupé par la masse importante du loup-garou. Sa main droite tentait de le repousser mais il n'arrivait qu'à s'épuiser.

Brusquement, Greyback se releva. Il lui asséna un coup brutal sur le côté de la tête. Celle-ci rencontra le sol et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux qu'il rouvrit par reflexe. Sa vue embuée lui apprit que l'homme était en train de se redresser, lui permettant de respirer librement. Aleksandre tenta de se relever à son tour pour faire face à l'homme mais un coup de pied placé dans la poitrine le rejeta au sol.

-Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps, offrit-il comme justification. Endoloris!

Il se passa seulement quelques secondes avant qu'Aleksandre ne se mette à hurler de douleur. Son corps s'arqua dans des positions étonnantes alors qu'il bougeait furieusement pour tenter d'échapper à la douleur cuisante répandue dans son corps. Sa tête ne cessait de frapper contre le plancher alors que du sang jaillissait de son nez. Les larmes qu'il retenait courageusement depuis le début de sa rencontrer avec Greyback, quittèrent ses yeux. La souffrance de son bras avait d'un coup totalement disparu et lui paraissait futile.

Le sortilège impardonnable s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Aleksandre tenta de reprendre difficilement son souffle. Il commença à ramper en arrière, essayant de trouver une solution pour s'éloigner mais son corps était si douloureux qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir efficacement. Il tendit sa main valide et tremblante vers le loup-garou, un sortilège au bord des lèvres mais de nouveau, le sortilège doloris le frappa en pleine poitrine.

Aleksandre ne sut pas combien de temps il resta sous l'emprise du sortilège à hurler et à se débattre. Il s'entendit vaguement appeler son père puis sa tante puis Ivan mais personne ne vint le sauver. Il était loin de savoir que, hormis son père toujours face à Voldemort, ces personnes étaient seulement à quelques mètres de lui, essayant de sauver les élèves. Le saignement de son nez s'était arrêté mais du sang perlait à ses lèvres là où il s'était mordu avec force.

-Pour un enfant comme toi, la folie ne te changera pas tellement.

La phrase de Greyback traversa les brumes de son esprit et malgré la douleur, malgré sa peur et ses larmes, il sentit son cœur se lacérer de honte. Ses yeux se fixèrent difficilement sur le loup-garou qui continuait à vociférer contre lui, contre son père. Les paroles étaient dures, volontairement méchantes et il n'en comprenait pas la raison, hormis qu'il était le fils de Severus Snape. Sa cicatrice était toujours dissimulée sous un sortilège, empêchant quiconque de le reconnaître en tant qu'Harry Potter. Les Mangemorts devraient donc n'avoir aucun problème avec lui.

Il s'appuya sur son coude non blessé, désespérant de se relever. Il inspira brusquement alors que le moindre mouvement était semblable à une torture. Le loup-garou attendait visiblement une réaction de sa part puisqu'il pointait toujours sa baguette magique sur lui sans prononcer le moindre mot, ses dents étincelantes révélées. Il sentit son esprit s'endormir mais il lutta contre l'inconscience avec difficulté.

-Je ne suis pas fou, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

-C'est ce que tu…

-Locomotor Mortis!

Malgré la douleur assommante, un sourire satisfait éclaira le visage blême d'Aleksandre en voyant les jambes de Greyback se bloquer ensembles sous le maléfice du saucisson. Il ne pensait pas que son sortilège réussirait alors qu'il était souffrant, fatigué et apeuré. Il l'avait lancé sans réelle conviction, profitant d'un instant de répit entre les sortilèges doloris. Le loup-garou s'affala sans douceur sur le sol. Ses yeux jaunes se plissèrent de colère et un juron traversa ses lèvres. Sa baguette magique avait roulé à quelques mètres de lui. Contrairement à Aleksandre, il était incapable d'effectuer de la magie sans baguette. Il commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens pour atteindre son arme.

Face à lui, Aleksandre se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol. Son bras droit qui le soutenait tremblait violemment et il se retint de justesse avant de s'écraser le menton sur le plancher sale. Il haleta de douleur. Les larmes qui avaient reflués remplirent à nouveau ses yeux. Il devait se dépêcher de quitter cet endroit tant que Greyback était paralysé par le sortilège. Cependant, des vertiges l'empêchèrent de se mettre sur ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser la nausée qui secouait son estomac mais il était incapable de rester stable.

Une fois sur ses jambes, cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de réussir à faire cinq pas de suite sans trébucher. Sa vision tanguait dangereusement et il chancelait. Il partit à la recherche de sa baguette magique alors que sa cicatrice se faisait plus brûlante. Une fois qu'il l'eut en main, il se hâta vers la sortie sans voir que Greyback venait de réussir à se libérer de l'emprise du maléfice.

Le loup-garou fronça soudainement les sourcils. Il se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à immobiliser l'enfant, honteux de s'être ainsi fait avoir par ce qu'il considérait comme un moins que rien. Ce passage serait volontairement occulté lorsqu'il en ferait le récit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un grognement rauque et animal quitta sa bouche, faisant vibrer sa poitrine. Des relents d'objets brûlés chatouillèrent ses narines. En plissant les yeux, il vit qu'une fine fumée noirâtre passait sous la porte de la pièce qu'il avait fermée pour rester seul avec le jeune Snape.

Les Mangemorts avaient déclarés le feu.

Ils l'avaient fait alors qu'il était le seul à pouvoir donner l'autorisation d'allumer un incendie. Il poussa un cri enragé avant de se jeter sur le garçon qui s'était paralysé. Il n'avait plus le temps. Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, la fumée devenait de plus en plus importante. Les cris avaient également disparu pour laisser place à un silence morbide et inquiétant. Aleksandre poussa un hurlement lorsqu'il tomba la tête la première sur le sol. Il fut retourné et son regard croisa celui enragé de Greyback.

-Laissez-moi, supplia-t-il avec crainte. Laissez-moi!

Le loup-garou ne l'écouta pas. Ses sourcils broussailleux étaient froncés de concentration. Il leva sa main énorme vers l'enfant qui ferma les yeux, se préparant au coup. Cette image se superposa avec un souvenir de l'oncle Vernon. Néanmoins, ce fut un réel hurlement de douleur qui quitta sa bouche lorsque la main aux longues griffes acérées lacéra la peau de son ventre. Il eut l'impression qu'une main venait de saisir ses entrailles et les sortaient lentement de son corps. Aleksandre se débattit en hurlant, pleurant mais Greyback était si fusionné avec son animal qu'il en était à moitié un. À plusieurs reprises, les griffes de l'homme tailladèrent l'estomac du garçon. Le sang coula à flot hors des plaies rougeâtres et se répandit sur le sol poussiéreux.

Greyback commença à tousser lorsque la fumée imprégna l'air. Il chercha aveuglément sa baguette magique en tâtonnant le sol alors qu'il tailladait la hanche gauche de sa victime qui hurlait toujours. Cependant, il ne la trouvait pas et la visibilité commençait à s'obscurcir par la fumée. Toussant, l'homme s'éloigna du jeune homme. Il fouilla du regard la pièce à la recherche de sa baguette qu'il avait lâché en attaquant l'adolescent. Lorsque l'air devint pratiquement irrespirable une minute plus tard, le loup-garou jeta un regard à Aleksandre qui gisait au sol. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il se vide de son sang dans cette pièce puis que son corps brûle. C'était une mort bien plus douloureuse qu'un simple doloris et il ne souhaitait pas mourir également.

Un instant plus tard, il transplanait.

Aleksandre resta plusieurs instants prostré sur le sol poussiéreux. Le soulagement se répandit dans son corps en constatant que Greyback avait finalement disparu. Il porta ses mains à son ventre comme pour se protéger et fut horrifié en les sentant se recouvrir d'un liquide tiède. Malgré tout cela, il devait sortir. Tout en continuant à sangloter pitoyablement, l'adolescent se redressa difficilement. Il maudit les Mangemorts, Voldemort et tous les autres qui n'étaient pas venus le protéger, le sauver. Il détestait tout le monde! Où était son père lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui? Participait-il également aux crimes au sein de l'hôpital?

En quittant la salle qui s'était transformée en une pièce de torture pour lui, Aleksandre fut effaré par ce qu'il découvrit. En fait, c'était le néant. L'air était recouvert d'un nuage noirâtre et irrespirable. Plié en deux par la douleur, le garçon se mit à tousser bruyamment. Ses yeux le piquaient tout comme sa gorge. Il marcha aveuglément en tâtonnant le mur de sa main droite. Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction à suivre.

-Lumos!

Une faible lumière éclaira le bout de sa baguette magique mais elle n'arriva pas à percer le nuage opaque de fumée. Il dirigea le bout de bois dans tous les sens pour essayer de reconnaître où il se trouvait précisément mais les murs étaient couverts de poussières lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas fissurés. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de marcher. Les vertiges s'intensifiaient à chaque pas mais il refusait de se laisser choir au sol. Le feu n'avait pas encore atteint l'endroit où il se trouvait même si la fumée était parvenue à incommoder l'ensemble du bâtiment.

-Lumos! Répéta-t-il lorsque la lumière disparut de sa baguette.

Aleksandre ignora combien de temps il déambula dans ce qu'il restait des couloirs de l'hôpital. Il se rua dans un escalier dès qu'une volée de marches apparut sous ses yeux. À plusieurs reprises, il trébucha et faillit glisser dans l'inconscience mais il se répétait qu'il devait sortir de ce bâtiment pour expliquer à son père combien il le détestait de lui avoir laissé vivre tout cela. Il savait qu'serait difficile de se relever une fois qu'il serait couché sur le sol. D'autant plus qu'il tentait d'inhaler le moins de fumée possible car elle brûlait sa poitrine.

Au bout d'un moment pourtant, Aleksandre fonça violemment dans quelqu'un. Il poussa un cri perçant de douleur. Les blessures sur le bas de son ventre étaient horribles. L'impact le fit tomber. Il haleta un instant, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce que la voix grave et précipitée à coté de lui disait. Des mains touchèrent hâtivement son visage, ses cheveux, ses épaules mais il était incapable de deviner à qui elles appartenaient.

-Qui est-ce? Qui est-ce? Je suis Jack, l'infirmier.

-Aleksandre, balbutia-t-il.

-Oh Merlin, Aleksandre. Il faut que nous quittions le bâtiment le plus rapidement possible. Les flammes sont en train de se propager près de nous. Plaque un tissu contre ta bouche et ton nez.

Jack se pencha au-dessus de lui et Aleksandre put reconnaître le visage tourmenté mais surtout blessé de l'infirmier. Il pleura plus fort et l'adulte s'empressa de le remettre sur ses pieds. Il n'avait pas le temps pour essayer de le calmer. Il attrapa le gilet du jeune homme et le lui plaqua contre le visage pour l'empêcher de respirer le nuage de fumée. Aleksandre se laissa faire, complètement affolé et soulagé de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qui n'était pas dangereux.

À travers ses larmes et la fumée, il s'aperçut que l'infirmier tenait la main d'une jeune fille, également élève à l'école. Ses cheveux blonds avaient viré au noir et elle somnolait, pratiquement inconsciente, contre Jack. Le soulagement de voir deux personnes vivantes atténua sa peur et il se laissa guider. Cependant, au bout de quelques pas, il se courba de douleur en poussant des cris perçants. Le sang continuait à s'écouler de ses plaies et il avait horriblement mal à sa cicatrice.

-Peux-tu marcher?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Jack lâcha la main de la jeune fille et se pencha. Il attrapa Aleksandre avec douceur malgré la situation et le tint serré contre lui. En palpant légèrement son corps, il put sentir plusieurs blessures. Recommandant à la jolie blonde de garder le mouchoir blanc contre son visage, il reprit la marche, courant légèrement.

À l'extérieur de bâtiment enflammé, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents échangeaient des regards inquiets en scrutant les alentours. Ils étaient tous à la recherche de la même personne: Aleksandre. Dans la marée d'enfants blessés présents dans le parc, il était difficile de reconnaître le jeune homme. Gabriel quitta Jonathan qui était inconscient près de Remus et commença à parcourir le parc pour rechercher son ami. Il se sentait horrible en pensant cela mais il préférait rechercher Aleks plutôt que de soigner et de rassurer les autres personnes qui lui étaient inconnues.

Molly continua à panser la blessure profonde à la jambe d'un jeune enfant mais ses yeux marron se tournaient vivement autour d'elle. Elle recherchait les membres de l'Ordre et tous les adolescents. Elle aperçut Remus, Elena et Jonathan. Les deux adultes étaient au-dessus du garçon inconscient mais leurs regards fouillaient le parc. La mère de famille aperçut ses jumeaux qui faisaient rire trois élèves quelques mètres plus loin. Ils paraissaient être en forme même si, de sa place, elle apercevait des estafilades sanglantes. Hermione et Ginny n'étaient pas à portée de vue. Il manquait également Aleksandre et elle s'empressa d'aller les chercher lorsqu'elle eut terminée avec le garçon qui la remercia timidement.

-Où est Severus? Grogna une énième fois Remus en nettoyant une plaie profonde au creux du bras de Jonathan. Où est-il?

-Tu-Sais-Qui doit le retenir, supposa Elena. Je ne vois pas Aleksandre. Bon sang, où est-il? Il ne peut pas encore être à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Nous n'avons pas pu tous les sortir mais Aleksandre ne peut pas y être!

-Il n'y est sûrement pas, tenta d'apaiser Remus alors qu'il était tout autant inquiet que la jeune femme.

À quelques mètres de là, Severus apparut soudainement. Ses jambes tremblaient. Son visage était marqué par la peur. Greyback était revenu au Quartier Général de Voldemort. Il avait annoncé que son travail était accompli même s'il ne pouvait pas en être certain puisque ses ordres n'avaient pas été suivis et que le feu avait été déclaré avant qu'il ne l'ordonne. Cette nouvelle avait enragé Voldemort malgré les trophées de la journée. Le professeur de Potions avait été envoyé pour s'assurer que le garçon était mort. Il avait malgré tout un petit espoir.

Remus et Elena apparurent soudainement dans son champ de vision. Tous deux observaient le parc avec inquiétude et Severus sentit son cœur tomber lourdement dans son estomac. Aleksandre n'était pas auprès d'eux. Malgré toutes ses années à utiliser quotidiennement l'occlumencie, il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler la peur qui le gelait de l'intérieur. Il avait réussi à conserver son calme jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ordonne de quitter le Manoir pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Il avait réussi jusque là et c'était déjà un exploit mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir à présent. Il se précipita vers eux et ses mains s'abattirent sur les épaules de son amant qui sursauta, prêt à l'attaquer.

-Où étais-tu? Hurla Remus d'une voix aiguë en le reconnaissant.

-Où est-il? Où est Aleksandre? Cria-t-il en réponse. Greyback a été envoyé pour le tuer! Où est-il?

L'absence de réponse de sa sœur et de son amant plongea Severus dans une rage noire. N'étaient-ils au courant de rien alors qu'ils combattaient depuis une heure? Il repoussa violemment Remus qui posa une main réconfortante sur son bras gauche. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent avec effroi sur les deux bâtiments enflammés qui étaient sur le point de s'effondrer. Sans plus réfléchir, il s'élança vers celui où habitait Aleksandre. Il entendit son amant l'appeler puis lui courir après mais il l'ignora. Il aperçut la silhouette boitillante du Dr Petrovitch accourir vers lui, le visage paniqué mais il l'ignora tout autant.

Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans le bâtiment, trois personnes le quittèrent. Severus se figea un instant de surprise puis il reconnut la silhouette frêle de son fils dans les bras de l'homme. Il se précipita vers eux et réceptionna le corps d'Aleksandre lorsque l'infirmier se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, luttant contre le manque d'oxygène. Remus arriva à son tour et il souleva la jeune fille qui tomba inconsciente. Il l'allongea soigneusement dans l'herbe. Elle n'était pas blessée mais souffrait d'un manque d'oxygène.

-Aleksandre! Aleksandre!

Severus déposa son fils dans l'herbe. La tête du garçon dodelina sur le côté. Ses yeux noirs étaient entrouverts mais il paraissait inconscient de son entourage. Remus se pressa à côté de lui alors qu'Ivan s'assurait d'une parole que son collègue allait bien. Il l'aida à boire puis lui conseilla de rester couché un instant en attendant que quelqu'un vienne l'examiner. Le psychiatre se dirigea ensuite vers son malade qu'il avait recherché en constatant son absence avec deux de ses autres patients alors que plusieurs personnes se précipitaient vers Jack et la fillette.

Les mains du maître des potions tremblaient violemment. Il ignorait quoi faire et se laissait submerger par l'émotion. Il était à la fois soulagé de le tenir près de lui, de le savoir vivant mais la crainte l'empêchait de réfléchir efficacement. Aleksandre était recouvert de poussière. Son visage était si blême qu'il paraissait mort. Du sang coulait abondamment de deux larges plaies au niveau de l'estomac et de la hanche. Sa gorge était enserrée par les larmes et il se maudissait de ne pas réussir à contrôler ses émotions, à se maîtriser. Par Merlin, c'était si difficile. Il ne s'en était jamais aperçu jusque là.

-Episkey! Episkey! Lança Remus. Epi…

Son troisième sortilège visant à soigner le garçon mourut dans sa gorge. Ivan qui lançait également un autre sort de soin s'arrêta en remarquant sa stupéfaction et son silence lourd. Il lança un regard confus à Severus qui fixait avec horreur son fils, visiblement en état de choc. Remus resta figé alors que ses doigts tremblant soulevaient les cheveux sales d'Aleksandre. Du sang coulait de son front. Cependant, il semblait n'y avoir aucune plaie ou blessure même minime. Du bout de son doigt, il retraça le fin filet de sang séché en forme d'éclair qui recouvrait le front de l'adolescent à demi-conscient.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Son regard ambre se leva vers Severus. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qui l'entourait disparut brusquement et il haleta difficilement. Ses doigts frottèrent soudainement le sang sur le front du garçon pour le faire disparaître. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Une chute malencontreuse qui lui avait dessiné une telle blessure singulière. Un sortilège regrettable ou encore une blague des Mangemorts comme rappel du Survivant avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Cependant, Remus perdit l'espoir d'une coïncidence. Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'ôter le sang, il s'aperçut que le front d'Aleksandre était lisse et pâle. Sa main frotta doucement la peau satinée. Il aurait dû découvrir une plaie, une blessure, une fine cicatrice ouverte avec le sang qui s'écoulait. Mais rien. Et déjà une gouttelette rouge commençait à apparaitre et à sécher sur le front dépourvu de marque de l'enfant. Il l'essuya du pouce, effaçant ainsi les dernières traces d'un grand secret. Il leva un regard confus à Severus alors que la vérité le frappait de plein fouet. Mais il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que son esprit lui criait.

Ivan se racla la gorge en secouant la tête. Ce mouvement sortit brusquement Severus de son état de choc. Il chassa la main de son amant d'un mouvement bourru et commença à jeter une litanie de sortilèges de soin à son fils. Ivan l'aida rapidement en laissant le loup-garou stupéfait. Tandis que le psychiatre ôtait d'un coup de baguette magique le gilet et le tee-shirt de son patient, Severus analysa rapidement les deux blessures profondes. La peau était boursouflée, comme brûlée et les sortilèges n'arrêtaient pas l'hémorragie.

-Il faut l'amener à Saint-mangouste, déclara Ivan. Seuls les guérisseurs pourront le soigner convenablement. Une opération chirurgicale est peut-être nécessaire.

-Aleksandre, est-ce que tu m'entends? Chuchota tendrement Severus en passant sa main devant les yeux vitreux de son fils. Réponds-moi.

Une lueur vive éclaira soudainement le regard du garçon. Aleksandre entendait des sons autour de lui. Il voyait des couleurs mais ses sens étaient perturbés. Il avait l'impression qu'il était dans un lieu inconnu. Il ouvrit la bouche. Severus passa une main douce derrière sa tête et la suréleva doucement. Cependant, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba inconscient. Sa tête retomba en arrière, seulement soutenue par son père.

-Severus, chuchota Remus, choqué. Que…

-Plus tard! Plus tard, Remus, aboya Severus en se redressant, son fils dans les bras. Ce n'est pas le moment. Tais-toi, nous en parlerons plus tard.

-Je… je t'accompagne, décida-t-il.

Severus ne prononça pas un mot. Il accepta ainsi silencieusement que son amant l'accompagne à Saint-mangouste. Ses bras tremblaient alors qu'il soutenait le corps inconscient de son garçon. Il ignorait ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Savoir que Remus avait découvert leur secret ou qu'il le voyait dans une faiblesse inattendue à propos d'Aleksandre. Le plus important, pour le moment, était de soigner son fils. Il se contenta d'échanger un long regard avec le psychiatre qui lui demanda de lui faire parvenir le plus rapidement possible des nouvelles du jeune homme.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils transplanaient au cœur du hall bondé de Saint-mangouste.

_*Waouh, je dois vous dire que je suis très touchée par les différentes reviews et mails que vous m'avez envoyé pour connaître la raison de ce retard alors sincèrement MERCI! Vous pouvez remercier ma bêta car j'avais perdu ce chapitre et elle me l'a envoyé à l'instant alors qu'elle est en vacance! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais entre les tempêtes (et oui, c'est moi qui me suis pris les violents orages avec des grelons dans l'est ^^) ajouté au fait que je suis chez ma soeur, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je tiens à vous préciser que je ne le ferais certainement pas pour ce chapitre donc je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre soutien même si je ne peux pas répondre individuellement ! _

_J'espère dans tout les cas que vous avez aimé ce chapitre riche en actions comme vous le voyez ! _  
_A la semaine prochaine et MERCI_  
_PATMOL25._


	83. LXXXIII: Hôpital

**Chapitre:**_ Hôpital._

Dans le salon du Manoir Snape, Sirius attendait impatiemment que les premiers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix réapparaissent d'un des combats où ils avaient été envoyés. Il avait voulu se rendre sur un champ de bataille, peu importait lequel tant qu'il pouvait quitter ces murs. Cependant, Remus le lui avait interdit comme s'il était un petit enfant à réprimander. L'argument de son meilleur ami l'avait pourtant convaincu d'agir raisonnablement même si ça ne plaisait pas à son esprit vif. Que ferait-il dans un assaut? Les Mangemorts voulaient le tuer et les Aurors pensaient qu'il agissait avec eux. Il était en danger des deux côtés. Sa mort ne comblerait pas de plaisir Elena. Cet argument avait suffi à le calmer.

À la place, il avait rassemblé, avec des mains tremblantes, toutes les différentes potions de soin ainsi que les baumes et les pommades nécessaires qu'il avait pu trouver dans le Manoir. Même Molly avait quitté la demeure pour se joindre au maigre groupe envoyé à l'Hôpital Tarkovski. Même _Molly_ qui avait comme mission de nourrir chacun d'entre eux avec soin! Lui, un ancien Auror était contraint de rester cloîtré dans ce Manoir somptueux en sachant la femme qu'il aimait et son fils, ainsi que ses amis face à des Mangemorts. Il pouvait difficilement conserver son calme. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout était prêt pour recevoir les membres de l'Ordre et les soigner en cas de besoin.

Il était resté près de Drago, acceptant son aide proposée à contrecœur. L'adolescent était actuellement assis sur une des chaises de la longue table où les potions et les baumes s'alignaient. Une grimace traversa furtivement le visage anxieux de Sirius. Drago ressemblait tellement à son père. Il semblait indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux gris étaient concentrés sur un exemplaire du chicaneur. Régulièrement, des reniflements dédaigneux se faisaient entendre. Le fugitif se demanda si un soupçon d'inquiétude l'habitait tout de même en pensant à son meilleur ami, à Aleksandre ou à son parrain.

-As-tu besoin de quelque chose?

Drago leva lentement la tête vers Sirius, haussant un sourcil. L'insolence était clairement marquée sur son visage. Il fixa l'homme pendant plusieurs secondes avant de secouer la tête. Il se sentait furieux. Inexplicablement. Il avait comme un soupçon de jalousie à l'encontre de son meilleur ami et de ce crétin de Gabriel. Tous deux étaient assez courageux pour se lancer à la poursuite de Mangemorts. Lui aurait été incapable d'agir de la même manière, même s'il en avait eu la possibilité. Drago disait se moquer de l'opinion des autres à son égard mais il ne voulait pas être considéré comme un faiblard. Aux yeux de tous, Jonathan était merveilleux. Il riait, il blaguait tout le temps. Il était intelligent et puissant. Et il était loin d'être laid.

Lui était considéré comme le Sang-pur injuste, froid, mauvais. C'était peut-être le cas. Finalement, c'était lui qui décidait de se comporter ainsi. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir ami avec les Weasley ou Granger. Non merci. D'autant plus que Jonathan n'était pas le plus aimable avec eux! Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le comportement des adultes envers lui. Ils avaient tous une sorte de recul. Il supposait que le fait qu'il soit un Malefoy au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de chaleureux avec eux. Remus et Sirius étaient les seules exceptions même si sa mère partageait volontiers quelques discussions avec Mrs Weasley.

Il était évidemment inquiet pour sa famille mais il n'allait pas le montrer à Black même si leurs relations étaient cordiales. Il préférait se comporter égoïstement et comme si sa famille n'était pas à l'extérieur du Manoir pour affronter des Mangemorts. Cela ne changerait pas à son comportement actuel. Son père lui avait bien dit de rester comme il était en toutes circonstances, surtout face aux membres de l'Ordre qui se serviraient de tout et n'importe quoi pour les blesser. De toute manière, ils allaient revenir.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils font, marmonna Sirius en s'arrêtant un instant devant la fenêtre. Ils devraient déjà être rentrés.

Cela ne tarda pas. Sirius sursauta lorsque plusieurs bruits caractéristiques de transplanage retentirent dans le hall, l'unique endroit où il était possible d'apparaître sans se confronter aux barrières de protection. Drago tourna la tête vers la porte mais il ne bougea pas, contrairement au fugitif qui se précipita hors du salon principal pour rejoindre les premiers revenants, sa gorge serrée à l'idée de découvrir une horreur.

Elena se tenait au milieu du hall, échevelée. Elle soutenait avec l'aide de Gabriel, blême comme un fantôme, Jonathan. Le jeune homme était inconscient. Sirius se précipita vers eux au moment où Emeline Vance apparut, suivie de près par Tonks. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à parler précipitamment mais personne ne leur prêta attention. Le fugitif déchargea sa maîtresse et l'adolescent. Il prit délicatement le corps mou de Jonathan dans ses bras mais se hâta dans le salon.

-Gabriel m'a informé qu'il s'est pris un rude coup à la tête, expliqua Elena d'une voix tremblante en aidant Sirius à installer son fils sur la large banquette. Il est tombé inconscient et ne s'est pas réveillé depuis.

-Mrs Pomfresh va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, apaisa Sirius en passant rapidement sa baguette magique au-dessus du corps de l'adolescent.

Drago avait bondi de la chaise en reconnaissant la silhouette de son meilleur ami. Son visage blêmit et il se précipita vers lui. Elena lui serra doucement l'épaule en le faisant reculer pour laisser de la place à Sirius. Toute jalousie à l'égard de Jonathan venait de s'effondrer. Son regard gris voyagea sur le corps de son ami. Son visage translucide était marqué par un large bleu au niveau de la mâchoire, comme s'il s'était reçu un coup de poing ou avait foncé dans un mur. Plusieurs égratignures au creux de son cou étaient visibles tout comme sur ses mains tremblantes. Du sang recouvrait largement ses vêtements et Drago espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a? demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Ça va aller.

Tonks s'accrocha à la table en bois lorsqu'elle vacilla. La bataille au Ministère de la Magie avait été sanglante. Voir certains de ses collègues, sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium, l'attaquer avait été éprouvant. Après avoir risqué sa jambe gauche, la jeune Auror avait compris qu'elle ne devait pas faire d'état d'âme et avant tout essayer de protéger le bâtiment et les innocents. Autant dire que ses efforts avaient été vains tant l'impact des troupes de Voldemort était fort. Elle avait quitté le Ministère en le laissant dans le chaos. Elle ignorait encore quelles étaient les réelles conséquences mais la jeune femme ne doutait pas que Voldemort était à la tête du pouvoir à présent.

Emeline Vance se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur le siège le plus proche d'elle. Le bruit sourd que son corps fit lorsqu'il heurta une chaise fit sursauter Gabriel.

Le garçon passa un doigt dans ses cheveux blonds. L'élastique qui les retenait glissa au sol mais il ne se pencha pas pour le ramasser. Ses jambes tremblaient si violemment que ses genoux s'entrechoquaient. Son corps était fourbu et douloureux. Certaines de ses blessures étaient brûlantes mais son regard bleu resta fixé sur le corps de Jonathan.

Des vertiges l'assaillirent et il eut l'impression que son cerveau explosait dans sa tête lorsque plusieurs _pop_ consécutifs particulièrement bruyants résonnèrent. Des larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux en entendant les nouveaux arrivants parler bruyamment. Des cris retentirent ainsi que des larmes, des plaintes. Gabriel amena une main tremblante contre son front et il inspira profondément. Son souffle brûla sa poitrine et un gémissement faible quitta ses lèvres sèches.

-Gabriel, accourut Elena auprès de lui en le voyant immobile. Viens là.

Le professeur de Runes passa un bras ferme autour de sa taille fine et elle le retint de justesse lorsqu'il s'effondra dans ses bras, inconscient. Malgré sa fatigue écrasante, Tonks vint l'aider pour le transporter sur un des fauteuils. Alors que Sirius continuait à jeter des sortilèges de diagnostics en tout genre à Jonathan, Elena en fit de même avec Gabriel. Avec quelques rapides sortilèges, elle apprit que c'était une réaction de choc et de fatigue. Les blessures de l'adolescent étaient superficielles. Elle commença à les panser avec rapidité, redoutant le moment où le Manoir allait être envahi.

C'est à cet instant là que Mrs Weasley apparut avec son mari. Celui-ci faisait léviter le corps de son unique fille. Ses cheveux roux étaient recouverts de traînées rougeâtres de sang encore humide. Derrière eux, Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes mais elle serrait le bras de Ronald dans un geste de réconfort. Le teint du rouquin était verdâtre et ses yeux marron suivaient le corps de sa petite sœur qui venait d'être déposé dans le troisième fauteuil de la pièce.

L'agitation troubla le Manoir. Mrs Pomfresh s'affaira autour de Ginny. Les nombreuses plaies de la jeune fille, qui après s'être occupée des élèves de l'école s'était lancée dans le combat, étaient importantes. Tout comme la quantité de sang perdue. Sirius continuait à analyser avec attention Jonathan alors qu'Elena faisait boire plusieurs potions aux adolescents. Elphias Doge un vieux sorcier aux longs cheveux argentés, déplaça Gabriel jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer une fois qu'il fut soigné.

Drago se sentait inutile. Il était debout, appuyé contre le canapé où Jonathan était allongé, toujours inconscient. Il leva un instant la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Le salon était bondé et Mrs Weasley prit rapidement les choses en main en envoyant une dizaine d'adultes, revenant du Chemin de Traverse, dans la cuisine pour leur administrer des soins là-bas. Ils discutaient tous à voix haute, commentant le combat et les dégâts. Une fois soigné, la plupart repartait pour essayer de réparer ce qu'ils pouvaient au Chemin de Traverse et aider les innocents blessés. De son côté, l'aristocrate guettait l'instant où sa mère et son père allaient arriver.

-Où est Aleksandre? Et Remus et Severus? Demanda Sirius qui surveillait leur arrivée depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Ils devraient déjà être de retour.

-Ils sont à Ste-Mangouste, annonça Hermione d'une voix blanche. Je pensais que vous le saviez. J'ai entendu son psychiatre le dire à une infirmière ou je ne sais qui de l'hôpital. Il me semble que c'est Aleksandre qui est blessé.

Elena se redressa brusquement en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille livide. Elle avait vu son frère s'élancer vers le bâtiment principal de l'hôpital pour trouver Aleksandre. Mais elle avait ensuite été retenue par plusieurs enfants terrifiés. Dans l'émoi du moment, elle n'avait pas pu retrouver son frère, Remus ou Aleksandre avant de transplaner au Manoir. L'état de Jonathan l'inquiétait trop. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

-Oh Merlin, murmura-t-elle en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Oh Merlin! Aleksandre…

-Ne panique pas, l'apaisa immédiatement Sirius qui se sentait pourtant tout aussi soucieux. Tout va bien se passer pour eux. Remus soutient Severus là-bas.

-Oui mais…

-Il a… une commotion cérébrale, annonça le fugitif en la coupant. Jonathan a une commotion cérébrale. Mrs Pomfresh!

Alors que Sirius appelait l'infirmière de Poudlard pour qu'elle lui conseille ce qu'il devait faire avec Jonathan, Severus faisait les cents pas dans une chambre luxueuse de l'hôpital Saint-mangouste. Beaucoup ignoraient qu'au-dessus du cinquième étage où se trouvaient la boutique et les salons de thés de l'hôpital, un autre niveau de chambres était installé. Elles étaient loin des chambres des autres services. Luxueuses, grandes et individuelles. Seules les plus riches familles et les célébrités avaient la possibilité d'acquérir une chambre dans cette partie de l'hôpital.

Mrs Scaves était la médicomage des Malefoy. Elle avait suivi Drago depuis sa naissance et elle s'était appliquée à essayer différents traitements pour réduire les souffrances de Samaël jusqu'à sa mort. Lucius l'avait appelé pour qu'elle examine Aleksandre, plusieurs mois avant quand Severus l'avait récupéré. C'était elle qui avait diagnostiqué son retard mental. Son fils dans les bras, Severus s'était dirigé avec Remus vers cette partie pour les maladies et blessures magiques de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Les riches se réservaient les meilleurs Médicomages et guérisseurs. Mrs Scaves faisait partie de ceux là.

Dès son arrivée, la jeune femme l'avait reconnu. En seulement quelques secondes, Aleksandre fut allongé sur un brancard et des dizaines de sortilèges tournoyaient au-dessus de lui. Severus encore abasourdi avait seulement hoché la tête lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait l'opérer. Après cela, son fils avaient disparu de sa vue et une guérisseuse stagiaire les avaient accompagnés jusqu'à une chambre libre.

Deux heures plus tard, ils attendaient toujours le retour du garçon. Remus avait été chercher deux grands gobelets de café et des beignets. Si son amant avait dédaigné les gâteaux, il avait accepté avec soulagement la boisson brûlante. Remus posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et ne se formalisa pas lorsque celui-ci le repoussa sèchement. À la place, il s'installa à côté de lui et but un deuxième café.

Le loup-garou se faisait du souci pour Aleksandre. Ses blessures étaient profondes et inquiétantes. Mais malgré tout, son esprit revenait toujours sur ce qu'il avait découvert de manière inattendue. Ce n'était peut-être pas si inopiné que cela. Des indices l'avaient rendu suspicieux mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue. La mère d'Aleksandre avait des yeux d'une teinte rare avec des longs cheveux roux flamboyants. Il se frottait régulièrement le front où se trouvait la cicatrice du Survivant. Remus inspira profondément.

-Severus, appela-t-il.

-Quoi? Aboya Severus.

-Je sais que c'est particulièrement difficile mais s'il te plaît, confirme-moi seulement qu'Aleksandre n'est pas ton fils et qu'il est en fait Harry Potter. Je te promets de ne pas en reparler jusqu'à ce que le petit soit guéri mais j'ai besoin de le savoir maintenant. Je t'en supplie.

Pour appuyer ses propos implorants, Remus prit les deux mains froides et calleuses de son amant entre les siennes. Celui-ci amorça un mouvement de rejet mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Ses yeux noirs se baissèrent sur leurs mains entrelacées avec tendresse. Les mains de Remus n'étaient pas particulièrement jolies car recouvertes de fines cicatrices. D'autant plus que du sang séché était visible à certains endroits suite à la bataille. Étrangement, les paumes chaudes et douces du loup-garou lui procuraient une vive chaleur dans la poitrine, apaisant le poids qui la comprimait.

Severus pensa avec ironie qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il avait longuement reproché aux couples. Il avait toujours trouvé le fait de se tenir la main, de s'embrasser ou de s'enlacer ailleurs que dans une chambre obscure était futile et puérile. Mielleux. À présent, il accomplissait ses gestes mièvres quotidiennement avec Remus. C'était particulièrement difficile pour lui d'accepter cette idée. Depuis le début de son histoire inattendue avec le loup-garou, il vivait au jour le jour, prenant les évènements dans leur couple comme ils venaient. C'était un comportement déjà inhabituel pour lui mais il craignait de trop s'impliquer dans cette relation.

Il avait toujours eu une vision négative à propos de ce sentiment mielleux, surtout après le décès de Regulus. Même Lucius était tombé dans le piège de l'amour. Sa femme était la prunelle de ses yeux. Il tuerait pour elle quoiqu'il en dise. C'était à son tour de sombrer. En fait, il le faisait depuis qu'il avait demandé à Aleksandre d'accepter Remus auprès de lui, d'accepter leur relation. Il aurait dû repousser son amant en prétextant que son fils était trop perturbé pour subir sa présence considérée comme envahissante. Pour ne pas blesser Aleksandre, Remus aurait obéi. Severus aurait dû faire cela et finalement, il avait fait comme tous les êtres-humains: il s'était fait piéger.

-Pourquoi poses-tu une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse? Grogna-t-il pour chasser ses pensées écœurantes.

Une vague d'émotion intense submergea Remus. Ses mains égratignées se resserrèrent violemment autour de celle du maître des potions. Il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il avait fait des suppositions et conclu certaines choses suite à cette cicatrice fantôme mais ensanglantée qu'il avait trouvé, sûrement dissimulée sous un sortilège puissant. L'entendre dire par Severus donnait une dimension concrète à ce qu'il supposait.

Par Merlin, cela faisait des mois que l'Ordre du Phénix recherchait vainement Harry. Des mois entiers où Sirius se laissait sombrer dans le chagrin et la culpabilité. Seule sa relation avec Elena réussissait à le sortir de cet abysse de douleur. Des mois où lui, chaque soir, il s'excusait silencieusement auprès de James et Lily pour ne pas avoir protégé correctement leur enfant. Des mois d'interrogations, de culpabilité et de douleur. Et en fait, le garçon était juste sous les yeux de tous ceux qui le recherchaient activement à travers le pays et essayant de comprendre les raisons de sa disparition de chez ses relatifs à Privet Drive.

Quels proches étaient-ils tous? Quels amis? Aucun d'entre eux n'avait reconnu Harry sous les traits du fils de Snape. Aucun! Ils pensaient tous qu'il était simplement le mystérieux fils malade de Severus, la terreur des cachots de Poudlard. Le neveu de la gentille Elena. Ils formaient une famille presque normale et banale en apparence. En apparence simplement. Ils se prétendaient amis, proches et famille d'Harry mais il était sous leurs yeux depuis tellement de temps et ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendu compte!

À mesure que Remus réfléchissait et prenait en compte l'ampleur de cette découverte, l'effroi se répandit en lui. Une fois le choc passé, il s'interrogea sur les raisons de cette mascarade qui pourrait jeter Severus à Azkaban. Remus se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée où il avait découvert que le garçon avait été violé et battu par son oncle, et que c'était Severus qui l'avait tiré de cet enfer. Était-ce la réalité? Le loup-garou en doutait difficilement. Ces faits étaient à l'origine du déficit mental d'Aleksandre et il ne remettait pas en cause cette maladie. Elle n'était pas là uniquement pour empêcher quiconque d'associer Aleksandre Snape à Harry Potter. Elle était réelle. Oh Merlin, Harry… Il subissait ça depuis des années mais ne l'avait dit à personne. La culpabilité l'envahit de nouveau et plus fortement encore.

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa bouche mais il avait promis à Severus d'attendre. Il le ferait. Peu importe le temps qu'Aleksandre allait prendre pour se remettre sur pieds. Il les rangea dans un coin de son esprit en se demandant qui était au courant de ce projet. Lucius assurément. Narcissa et Elena également. Mais Drago et Jonathan savaient-ils qu'ils côtoyaient quotidiennement le Survivant? Comment Drago avait pu l'accepter aussi facilement alors qu'il le détestait farouchement à Poudlard? Et Severus, par Merlin. Harry et lui se livraient une véritable guerre dans les cachots du Château. Comment avaient-ils réussi à tisser un tel lien avec leur passé haineux?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Les deux hommes se lâchèrent. Lucius pénétra dans la grande chambre d'hôpital en dissimulant son rictus moqueur. Les murs étaient blancs tout comme l'immense armoire installée à côté de la grande fenêtre magique qui éclairait la pièce. Des peintures décoraient la chambre, la colorant un peu. L'énorme lit habituel n'était pas là. Un bouquet d'hortensias roses et bleues était posé dans un vase sur la table de chevet jaune. Il y avait trois épais fauteuils en cuirs disposés à côté de la fenêtre.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Les Médicomages l'opèrent, répondit brièvement Severus en remerciant son meilleur ami pour la tasse de café qu'il lui tendit. Je n'en sais pas plus. Et au Manoir?

-Jonathan a une commotion cérébrale. Mis à part quelques vomissements, des vertiges et des troubles du sommeil, il sera rapidement sur pieds avec les potions. Miss Weasley est en piteux état mais elle devrait s'en sortir. Ce n'est pas le cas de Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones. Ils sont morts tout les trois.

Lucius continua son rapport détaillé tout en sirotant calmement un gobelet de café. Le nombre de morts du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix ne s'arrêtait pas à trois mais tous les corps n'avaient pas encore été retrouvés ou. Il y avait quelques blessés graves déplacés jusqu'à Saint-mangouste. L'aristocrate les informa également du bilan chez les Mangemorts. Une quinzaine de morts. La plupart était de jeunes recrues inexpérimentées. Cependant, Mulciber, Travers et Antonin Dolohov avaient été tués, malgré leur lourd passé de Mangemort. Les Aurors avaient emprisonné Macnair, Alecto Carrow et Jugson mais leur libération était imminente maintenant que Voldemort avait le Ministère entre les mains.

Le bilan matériel était lourd. L'intérieur du Ministère de la Magie était ravagé. Le département des transports magiques devait être évité car les Portoloins, qui s'y entassaient, pouvaient se déclencher à tout instant, déréglés par les nombreux sortilèges les ayant touchés. L'hôpital Tarkovski était calciné. Le chemin de Traverse comptabilisait également beaucoup de dommages. L'apothicaire avait explosé lorsque des ingrédients incompatibles étaient tombés dans les chaudrons sur le feu. De nombreux rapaces du magasin Eeylops, au Royaume des Hiboux étaient morts ou grièvement blessés. Il ne restait plus grand chose du magasin de Farces et Attrapes Pirouette et Badin et le magasin de Madame Guipure avait brûlé de l'intérieur.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce blanche, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées. Cela permettait à Severus d'oublier un instant Aleksandre et d'arrêter d'avoir l'impression d'étouffer continuellement. Il s'était vraiment ramolli. À sa droite, Lucius détaillait la chambre d'un regard morne. Il se rappelait trop bien les mois qu'il avait passé dans une pièce semblable au même étage du même l'hôpital. Au début avec Drago puis avec Samaël durant trois années. Il savait combien il était difficile de voir son enfant dans un lit blanc.

La porte s'ouvrit dix minutes plus tard. Mrs Scaves apparut, un dossier entre les mains. Derrière elle, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année tirait un énorme lit alors que plusieurs perfusions étaient enchantées pour les suivre automatiquement. Les trois hommes se levèrent immédiatement. La médicomage se tourna vers Severus qui s'empressa de lui serrer la main, les yeux rivés sur son fils endormi dans le lit que l'infirmier installait au milieu de la pièce.

-De nombreux sortilèges doloris étaient à l'origine des spasmes continus de le corps, commença-t-elle en feuilletant le fin dossier qu'elle tenait. Suite aux examens effectués, il ne semble y avoir aucune séquelle mais nous pourrons en être définitivement sûrs seulement à son réveil.

Les poings de Severus se serrèrent violemment le long de son corps et sa mâchoire se contracta. Par chance, il réussit à conserver un air impassible alors que son regard sombre se tournait vers Aleksandre. Un drap fin le recouvrait jusqu'à la poitrine. Deux petits tuyaux l'aidaient à respirer. Une perfusion dans sa main droite l'hydratait tandis qu'une autre au creux du même bras l'alimentait. Une troisième transfusion injectait une potion en continue. Son visage avait été lavé ainsi que le reste de son corps mais plusieurs blessures étaient visibles. Des pansements étaient collés sur son visage et ses bras. Ses mains n'étaient plus bandées mais de la crème y était étalée.

-Toutes les blessures superficielles ont été soignées.

La médicomage posa le dossier sur la table de chevet et s'approcha du lit où reposait Aleksandre. Elle tira le drap, révélant le torse nu du garçon qui frissonna. Un large bandage blanc entourait l'estomac de celui-ci. Malgré la grande compresse et les soins apportés par l'équipe de guérisseurs, du sang tâchait le tissu blanc.

Severus s'approcha du corps frêle et tremblant de son fils. Ses doigts s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux fins et doux. Il dormait profondément et ne paraissait pas prêt de se réveiller. Il retraça la cicatrice invisible qui l'avait trahi auprès de Remus sur sa réelle identité. Une connexion trop forte avec Voldemort semblait être la cause de ce saignement. Elena et lui allaient examiner de plus près cette hypothèse. Sa main descendit sur ses joues encore composées de quelques rondeurs enfantines malgré son petit poids.

-Cette blessure a été faite par un loup-garou. Bien que ce ne soit pas la pleine-lune, il a conservé des attributs de son animal comme ses griffes qui sont à l'origine de cette plaie profonde.

-Greyback, siffla Lucius entre ses dents.

-Comme ce n'est pas un soir de pleine-lune, nous avons la certitude que ce jeune homme n'a pas été transformé. Cependant, la plaie doit être surveillée de près pour contrer une éventuelle infection. À mon avis, une cicatrice imposante va être visible malgré nos efforts pour la réduire. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est pourquoi il va rester inconscient quelques jours malgré les potions régénératrice de sang.

Durant plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme leur expliqua toutes les interventions chirurgicales effectuées sur l'adolescent. Severus se sentit blêmir de secondes en secondes. Il ne regrettait plus de l'avoir amené à Saint-mangouste même si l'endroit pouvait être la future cible de Voldemort. À présent, plus aucun lieu n'était sûr mais il préférait prendre ce risque pour soigner son fils.

Avant de quitter la chambre pour aller aider ses collègues débordés par les multiples attaques de la journée, Mrs Scaves informa Severus que le garçon ne pouvait pas quitter l'hôpital tant qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle ajouta en direction de Lucius que c'était inutile d'insister. L'enfant n'aurait aucune dérogation pour cela. L'aristocrate avait relevé fièrement le menton sous le rictus amusé de son meilleur ami. Il se souvenait parfaitement le nombre de batailles entre les deux adultes lorsqu'il fallait qu'un des deux fils Malefoy passe une nuit à l'hôpital.

-Nous sommes ici pour quelques jours, soupira Remus en caressant délicatement la main fine de l'adolescent.

_*******_

Deux jours plus tard, Elena pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre _963 _de l'hôpital Saint-mangouste vers les coups de vingt et une heure. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant la silhouette de son frère dormir profondément, la tête posée à côté du bras gauche d'Aleksandre. Son dos allait le faire souffrir à son réveil. Severus n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son fils depuis qu'il avait été admis à Ste-Mangouste. Il était revenu une heure et demie pour prendre une douche, changer de vêtement et prendre des nouvelles de Jonathan qui avait passé les deux journées précédentes à dormir, la tête douloureuse.

Assis à coté de lui, Lucius dormait également. Entre ses fonctions auprès de Voldemort, envers l'Ordre du Phénix, le temps passé au Ministère puis à l'hôpital, il était épuisé. Même durant son sommeil, son visage n'affichait aucune émotion particulière. Sa tête était posée contre sa main relevée et ses longs cheveux blonds balayaient presque le sol. Ses jambes étaient croisées élégamment.

Remus était le seul éveillé. Il lisait l'exemplaire quotidien de La Gazette des Sorciers avec une grimace irritée. En seulement quarante-huit heures, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris le contrôle du journal. La censure et la propagande étaient mises en place. Des articles minimisant les récents incidents étaient en première page. D'autres condamnaient Dumbledore, Harry Potter et tous les autres sorciers de leur camp. Il n'y avait aucun article concret à la gloire de Voldemort mais ça n'en était pas loin.

En l'entendant rentrer dans la chambre, il referma silencieusement le journal qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet. Tout comme Severus, il n'avait quitté que très peu de temps la chambre de l'hôpital. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire doux. Il se leva pour lui laisser le fauteuil qu'il occupait même si elle refusa précipitamment.

-Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé?

-Toujours pas, confirma Remus en secouant la tête. Mrs Scaves refuse de le laisser sortir. Il doit être épuisé.

Elena approuva ses propos d'un hochement inquiet de la tête. Avec l'effervescence actuelle au Manoir, elle pouvait difficilement passer ses journées aux côtés de son frère et de son neveu mais elle se déplaçait quotidiennement pour les voir. Il était difficile de persuader Jonathan qu'il était inutile de venir avec elle lors des rares moments où il ouvrait les yeux. La première chose que le jeune homme cherchait était son cousin malgré les recommandations de sa mère pour qu'il reste allongé.

Elle embrassa le front fiévreux de son neveu puis se tourna à nouveau vers Remus. Elle sortit du sac qu'elle avait pris avec elle, plusieurs livres appartenant Aleksandre. Elle expliqua au loup-garou que c'était pour l'occuper lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Elle sortit également quelques vêtements qu'elle plia soigneusement avant de le déposer sur la table métallique de la pièce. Elle avait pensé à son frère en rapportant deux robes noires légères. À Remus, elle tendit un plat de tourte au poulet et à l'agneau. Elle avait placé un sortilège de conservation dessus.

-Je sais à quel point la nourriture ici n'est pas appétissante, confia-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je ne nierais pas cette information, plaisanta Remus en acceptant également la théière chaude qu'elle avait rapporté. Severus n'avale rien en prétextant qu'il est hors de question qu'il mange quelque chose dont il ignore l'origine. Il ne pourra pas refuser cela.

Remus fit apparaître un autre fauteuil dans lequel il prit place et il avala goulûment une part de tourte dans le silence. Entre les différents potages (à l'oignon, aux courgettes, aux carottes, aux potirons) servis par l'hôpital, il n'en pouvait plus. Il félicita la jeune femme pour sa cuisine, la faisant s'empourprer légèrement. Il était vrai que Molly faisait tous les jours la cuisine. Elle considérait cela comme son travail alors Elena en profitait pour elle-même mijoter quelques plats lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion.

-Lucius et Severus ont enrichi l'hôpital avec leurs consommations quotidienne de caféine, fit remarquer Remus en désignant du regard les gobelets qui s'entassaient dans un coin. Je n'ai jamais vu cela.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux, révéla Elena en levant les yeux au ciel. Lorsque Samaël était ici, ils buvaient au moins deux litres de café par jour.

Face aux propos de la jeune femme, Remus avala difficilement le bout de tourte qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il toussota plusieurs fois avant d'avaler une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour faire passer le bout. Il leva ensuite la tête vers elle, confus. N'était-il pas censé ne pas connaître l'existence de Samaël? À sa grande surprise, Elena l'informa que Severus lui avait dit qu'il était au courant à propos du deuxième enfant des Malefoy.

-Il m'a également dit que tu avais découvert la réelle identité d'Aleksandre, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Il était temps que quelqu'un comprenne. Le secret sera moins lourd à porter pour Severus maintenant que tu es au courant.

-Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, avoua Remus en haussant les épaules, son regard voyageant sur le jeune homme endormi. J'ai plein de questions mais je préfère attendre avant d'interroger Severus. Je sais que… c'est difficile pour lui.

Elena hocha doucement la tête, soulagée par ses propos. Il était évident qu'il brûlait d'impatience. Par chance, Remus était un homme calme qui réfléchissait avant d'agir. Interroger Severus alors qu'il était soucieux pour Aleksandre aurait été désastreux. Si ça avait été Sirius, il aurait hurlé, brisé tout ce qui lui passait sous la main à travers des injures. Seulement après avoir exprimé son mécontentement il aurait accepté d'écouter les explications. Remus était plus patient et pacifique.

Profitant que les deux espions se reposaient, Elena donna quelques maigres explications à Remus. Severus voudrait être celui élucidant cette histoire auprès de son amant. Cependant, il manquait de délicatesse. Elena n'était pas dupe. Remus souffrait de la disparition d'Harry Potter. Lui expliquer comment celui-ci était devenu Aleksandre Snape sans le faire délicatement l'irriterait.

Celui-ci l'écouta soigneusement. Il la laisser parler sans intervenir alors que le nombre de ses questions se multipliaient. Elle ne lui expliqua pas les raisons qui avaient poussées Severus à adopter le jeune homme. Elle resta vague en évoquant une vie difficile chez ses relatifs.

-Pourquoi l'avoir caché à tout le monde? À Sirius? Demanda malgré tout Remus. Nous aurions plutôt pu lui venir en aide.

-Ça me semble pourtant clair. Je ne nie pas que Dumbledore a développé quelques sentiments extrascolaires envers le garçon mais aurait-ce été le cas s'il n'était pas le Survivant? Il était redevenu un enfant de six ans. Comment pouvait-il côtoyer son ancien entourage dans une telle situation? Et Dumbledore s'appuyait sur lui pour freiner Tu-Sais-Qui.

Remus approuva, la gorge serrée. Son regard se tourna une nouvelle fois sur l'adolescent inconscient. Tout était vrai. Il avait honte. Oh, il était clair que la disparition d'Harry affectait autant de monde parce qu'il était le Survivant. Ça aurait ému la foule s'il avait été un adolescent parmi tant d'autres, mais tous seraient retournés à leurs occupations sans plus penser à lui. Même ses amis avaient dit à mi-voix que c'était inquiétant pour le futur, _leur _avenir. Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés à ce statut, à ce nom glorieux malgré leur envie de le dépasser. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il n'avait pas couru auprès de Sirius et de Dumbledore pour leur annoncer qu'il savait où était le Survivant.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant quelques minutes puis Elena lui dit que Severus était la personne le plus appropriée pour lui fournir toutes les explications nécessaires. Il avait le sentiment que sa relation avec Severus allait prendre un autre tournant. L'un des plus gros secrets de son compagnon ne lui était pas inconnu. Leur relation s'affirmait.

Au bout de deux heures, Elena décida de retourner au Manoir Snape. Ni Lucius ni Severus ne s'étaient réveillés. Elle n'eut pas le courage de le faire en songeant qu'ils dormaient peu depuis plusieurs jours. Elle salua Remus puis quitta la chambre avec un sourire. Certes les deux hommes dormaient, mais un bon nombre de sortilèges étaient posés autour de la pièce. Pénétrer dans la salle n'était pas donner à n'importe qui. Toute tentative inconnue les réveillerait automatiquement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva au Manoir Snape, épuisée. Toutes les pièces étaient silencieuses et vides. Tous dormaient déjà. Elle monta lourdement les marches de l'escalier dans le but de s'effondrer sur son lit, de se blottir dans les bras de Sirius et de simplement dormir. Dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin où elle retournerait voir Aleksandre et s'assurerait que Jonathan allait bien. C'était le plus important pour l'instant.

-Que fais-tu debout à cette heure là, Drago?

Le jeune homme blond sursauta et laissa échapper un glapissement surpris, une main cherchant sa baguette magique. Dans la pénombre du couloir, il n'avait pas entendu Elena arriver à pas feutrés. Il était vêtu d'un ample pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt en coton vert trop grand pour lui. Cet accoutrement lui donnait un air un peu ridicule et éloigné de l'image parfaite qu'il essayait de rendre aux autres. Sans parler de ses cheveux blonds habituellement soignés qui partaient dans tous les sens.

-Jonathan est malade. J'allais lui chercher un verre d'eau.

L'inquiétude transparut immédiatement sur le visage du professeur de runes. Elle poussa Drago en direction de la cuisine alors qu'elle se hâtait vers la salle de bain allumée. Ce n'était définitivement pas maintenant qu'elle allait se reposer. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil. Son fils était avachi sur le sol. Il était pourtant appuyé contre Sirius qui était agenouillé auprès de lui, un bras ferme entourant sa poitrine.

Gabriel se tenaient derrière eux. Il se triturait les doigts avec inquiétude. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en une tresse malhabile. Lorsqu'il allait se réveiller le lendemain, ses cheveux seraient emmêlés. Il se tourna avec soucis vers Elena. Mais elle se précipita vers son fils qui eut un hoquet avant de vomir dans les toilettes face à lui.

-Que lui est-il arrivé?

-Il s'est réveillé il y a une vingtaine de minutes, expliqua Sirius qui soutenait le jeune homme. Sa commotion cérébrale est en train de se résorber mais ça ne l'empêche pas de vomir. Il a montré quelques difficultés à dormir. Il a un peu déliré mais il va mieux.

-Mrs Pomfresh nous avait prévenu, ajouta nerveusement Elena en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Ce sont les symptômes courants dans une telle situation.

Ça n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de paniquer. Elle posa une main sur la bosse sous le cuir chevelu du garçon. Malgré les crèmes et les potions, il fallait patienter. Patienter alors que le cerveau de Jonathan s'était déplacé? L'infirmière de Poudlard s'était prudemment reculée après avoir annoncé cela à Elena dont les poings s'étaient serrés.

Jonathan grommela un remerciement lorsque sa mère passa un linge humide sur son visage. Son corps frissonna et il s'appuya de tout son poids contre la poitrine de Sirius. L'odeur caramélisé de celui-ci l'embaumait et chassait les effluves de sa régurgitation. Il avala la potion anti-vomissement que l'homme avait appelée avec un sortilège d'attraction et qu'il tentait de lui faire avaler entre deux vomissements. Il espérait réellement qu'elle agirait efficacement. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il régurgitait ses derniers repas.

Drago réapparut. Il tenait entre ses mains un verre d'eau fraîche. Il le tendit à Elena qui le fit boire à son fils. Un instant, elle se demanda pour quelles raisons Sirius l'avait envoyé chercher un verre à la cuisine alors qu'il y avait de l'eau à proximité dans la pièce. La réponse vint d'elle-même : il voulait que Jonathan soit seul, au calme.

-Allez-vous recoucher les garçons, ordonna-t-elle. Nous nous occupons de tout.

Ce fut avec réticence et après un regard menaçant de la part de Sirius que les deux adolescents quittèrent la salle de bain. L'aristocrate referma la porte derrière lui après avoir toisé Elena. Cependant, la jeune femme ne parut pas affectée et lui lança un simple sourire. Dans le couloir obscur, le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Leur visage était marqué par la fatigue mais aussi l'inquiétude.

-Je m'inquiète pour Jonathan, souffla Gabriel alors qu'il s'approchait de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ronald. Et Aleksandre, forcément.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise?

Le ton abrupt de Drago fit froncer les sourcils de Gabriel. Il était agacé par son comportement toujours froid et hautain. Certes, ils étaient amis mais ça n'empêchait pas le jeune Malefoy de conserver une attitude distante. Il était ainsi avec tout le monde. Comment Aleksandre et Jonathan avaient réussi à percer ses barrières glaciales ? Surtout Aleksandre puisque Jonathan le côtoyait depuis des années, rendant ainsi leur amitié sincère et solide.

Ce n'était pas tellement sa froideur qui le dérangeait. Il s'y était habitué et l'enjouement continu de Jonathan et Aleksandre palliaient efficacement à l'apparent ennui de Drago. C'était plutôt son mépris. Il était anxieux pour les deux blessé, néanmoins, il ne le montrait pas. Rien n'indiquait son inquiétude et il semblait totalement détaché de ces récents évènements.

-Un peu plus d'inhumanité de ta part ne serait pas de refus!

-Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'être ainsi avec toi. Puis Père a dit que…

-Je me demande si tu sais simplement penser par toi-même, souffla Gabriel à voix basse. Ton père n'est pas ton cerveau. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas la science infuse! Apprend à l'utiliser!

Les traits de Drago se durcirent à ses mots. Une chaleur honteuse se répandit dans son corps et atteignit ses joues pâles. Gabriel venait de tenir des propos semblables aux Gryffondors. Il ne se rappelait plus du nombre exorbitant de fois où Potter lui avait fait cette même remarque. Il serra les poings le long de son corps.

-Ne sois pas jaloux que je puisse m'appuyer sur les propos de mon père alors que le tien est mort! Cracha-t-il.

Le visage de Gabriel se décomposa et ses yeux se voilèrent. Son souffle se bloqua en une boule dans sa poitrine et une douleur traversa son corps. Devant la porte de sa chambre, il fixa le blond se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la sienne, sans lui jeter un seul regard. Il l'avait mérité. En quelque sorte, il l'avait écopé pour l'avoir attaqué verbalement en premier. Mais la douleur n'en était pas moins forte.

Drago était un crétin, par Merlin. Un crétin! Son insulte n'équivalait même pas une fois ce que le Serpentard lui avait balancée à la figure. Il porta une main tremblante contre ses yeux remplis de larmes et entreprit de respirer calmement. Jonathan, Sirius et Elena pouvaient sortir à tout moment de la salle de bain et Ronald se réveillerait s'il pleurait. Il était hors de question que l'un d'entre eux le voit en larmes.

Il fallut quelques minutes à l'adolescent pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ferma un instant ses yeux, dissimulant les orbes bleutés. Les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappées furent rapidement essuyées. Il pleurait rarement lorsque sa famille était concernée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il arrivait à maîtriser le flot de larmes provoqué par l'évocation de sa famille alors que sa sensibilité était mise à rude épreuve de manière presque quotidienne pour des futilités.

Dans la salle de bain, Elena se souvenait de l'adolescent rebelle qu'avait été Sirius. Il était impétueux, déchaîné à chaque instant. À présent, il avait pris de la maturité. _Beaucoup_ de maturité. Il agissait comme un adulte responsable. Pas à tout instant, mais il avait grandi par rapport à ses relations avec les adolescents. Il se comportait moins comme un ami, plus comme une figure d'autorité sans pour autant être austère comme l'était Severus.

Intérieurement, Elena savait que sa vision était embrouillée par l'image idéalisée donnée par leur relation. Elle voulait un père pour Jonathan. Elle voulait que Sirius s'y apparente. Son fils souffrait tellement de l'absence d'un homme à ses côtés. Elle souhaitait réellement pouvoir lui offrir cela. Isaac n'endosserait jamais son rôle de père. Elena secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant et devait simplement s'occuper de son fils.

-J'ai si mal à la tête. Comment va Aleksandre? Haleta Jonathan, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

-Il dort encore, rassura Elena en l'aidant à le relever avec Sirius. Allons te recoucher. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Jonathan rechigna un peu alors que ses jambes flanchaient. Sa fièvre était remontée et le faisait légèrement délirer. Il babilla quelques mots incompréhensibles en traînant les pieds sur le carrelage blanc. En voyant sa difficulté à se déplacer, Sirius le souleva. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

-Incendio!

Le sortilège d'Elena alluma une des torches de la pièce spacieuse. Une faible lumière se répandit et Sirius put traverser le champ de guerre qu'était la chambre de Jonathan. Des vêtements sales roulés en boule jonchaient le sol. Différents plateaux de jeux et des cartes mélangées s'entassaient sur le bureau déjà recouvert de livres. Gabriel et Drago venaient occuper l'adolescent chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, alternant entre le sommeil et les courtes phases d'éveils. Des papiers de friandises étaient éparpillés sur toute la surface de la pièce.

-Accio pyjama.

Un pyjama gris s'extirpa difficilement de l'armoire de l'adolescent. Les lèvres d'Elena se pincèrent lorsque plusieurs vêtements dégringolèrent sur le sol. Jonathan n'était pas aussi soigné qu'il se plaisait à le faire croire en prenant soin de son apparence. Elena se souvenait que lui faire ranger sa chambre lorsqu'il était enfant était un véritable défi. La jeune femme attrapa le tissu tandis que Sirius allongeait Jonathan sur son lit à deux places.

Celui-ci se laissa faire lorsque Sirius lui changea ses vêtements. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et un mal de tête lancinant le faisait souffrir. Il ferma les yeux dès que sa tête se posa sur son oreiller moelleux.

-Je vais passer la nuit auprès de lui, ici, annonça Elena en s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau.

-Je reste avec toi.

_*******_

Ce fut seulement cinq jours après l'attaque que les yeux d'Aleksandre s'ouvrirent difficilement.

* * *

_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et m'excuse encore de ne pas vous répondre mais je le ferais dès que j'en aurais le temps ^^ Chapitre où Aleksandre est absent en quelque sorte. Avez-vous aimé?  
__Merci à ma bêta, à vous et à la semaine prochaine! _


	84. LXXXIV: L'avenir

**Chapitre:**_** L'avenir. **_

Lucius traversa d'un pas rapide l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie tout juste remis en état. Il épousseta la suie qui s'était accrochée à sa robe après son voyage en cheminée. Sa main droite était serrée autour du fourreau de sa baguette magique. Il balaya du regard ce qui l'entourait. Quelques modifications étaient déjà visibles. L'énorme fontaine aux statues d'or représentant un centaure, un sorcier, une sorcière, un gobelin et un elfe de maison, avait été remplacée par la statue d'un serpent immense qui s'enroulait autour d'un plot grisâtre. Une baguette magique était coincée entre ses crocs. Seul un œil attentif pouvait voir les initiales _L.V_ gravées sur la pointe de la queue du reptile.

Près de la porte du bureau de sécurité où Éric Munch se tenait debout, un air sévère peint sur le visage, un étendard vert recouvrait le mur. Plusieurs scènes historiques y étaient dessinées. Un loup-garou se tordait de douleur aux pieds d'un sorcier. À côté de cette scène terrible deux jeunes enfants étaient soumis face à un homme qui dirigeait une baguette sur eux. Pour avoir vu plusieurs fois cette toile, Lucius savait qu'ils représentaient des Moldus. En regardant discrètement le reste de l'atrium, il remarqua que la maintenance magique avait choisi, ou plutôt en avait eu l'ordre, de mettre en place un temps pluvieux ou orageux par les fenêtres magiques alors qu'un soleil éclatant resplendissait à l'extérieur.

Lucius quitta rapidement cette immense salle et pénétra dans une pièce plus petite où des dizaines d'ascenseurs s'alignaient. Il s'engouffra dans la première cage métallique qui s'ouvrit. Il se plaqua contre la paroi du fond, dégoûté par le contact rapproché avec une dizaine d'autres sorciers pressés qui se jetaient dans l'élévateur. La machine se mit en marche dans un grincement bruyant.

-Départements des jeux et sports magiques, annonça une voix crépitante.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent et plusieurs sorciers sortirent alors que d'autres rentraient. Lucius pinça nerveusement ses lèvres lorsqu'un parchemin, véhiculant un message, s'approcha trop près de lui. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier le jour où un de ses maudits parchemins s'était accroché à ses cheveux après avoir voleté au-dessus de lui. Depuis, il s'en méfiait!

L'atmosphère était chargée de méfiance et de crainte. Les sorciers s'évitaient. Ils n'échangeaient que rarement des regards. Plusieurs d'entre eux faisaient semblant d'être plongés dans un dossier épais alors que d'autres jetaient des coups d'œil incessants à leur montre. Certains fixaient le sol alors que quelques uns optaient pour lever le nez vers le plafond.

Ce fut trois jours après l'attaque que tous les fonctionnaires furent appelés au Ministère de la Magie pour reprendre le travail. Un pays ne pouvait pas rester sans gouvernement pendant longtemps et cela faisait souffrir les relations internationales. Ils avaient aidé les différentes équipes à remettre en ordre le Ministère de la Magie.

Les portes se rouvrirent en cliquetant. Cette fois-ci, l'ascenseur était à l'étage où les bureaux administratifs se trouvaient ainsi que celui du Ministre de la Magie. L'aristocrate se fraya un chemin en poussant de sa canne et sans ménagement, les sorciers qui le gênaient. Il fut le seul à s'arrêter à ce niveau. À peine fut-il hors de la cage qu'elle descendit rapidement à l'étage suivant. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une peinture saumon et les tableaux des anciens Ministres de la Magie s'alignaient jusqu'à une salle à double porte.

-Dolorès, quelle surprise!

Dolorès Ombrage, anciennement la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, était vêtue de son éternel ensemble rose. Elle se tourna vers Lucius, ses mains tenant un épais dossier. Son visage était toujours aussi disgracieux et marqué par l'hypocrisie. Elle l'accueillit d'une poignée de main et avec un sourire dégoulinant de moquerie. Le Sang-pur échangea avec elle un contact physique qui ne dura qu'une petite seconde.

Il l'exécrait. C'était plus fort que lui. Elle avait pourtant longuement favorisé Drago lorsqu'elle tentait de prendre la place de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Son fils avait la capacité de se faire apprécier par les personnes qu'une majorité détestait. Malgré cela, Lucius et elle avaient toujours été plus ou moins en compétition. Le fait qu'il ne travaille pas au Ministère mais que Fudge l'ait longtemps considéré comme un conseiller fiable l'enrageait.

-Lucius, venez-vous voir notre nouveau Ministre?

-Il semblerait. Je suis étonné de vous trouver ici alors que vous défendiez ardemment Mr Fudge il y a encore à peine moins d'une semaine.

-Mr Fudge est mort. Mes allégeances se dirigent vers quelqu'un d'autre. Comme va votre fils Drago? Il était un des rares élèves respectables à Poudlard.

Par pure convention de politesse, Lucius et Mrs Ombrage échangèrent quelques banalités concernant les récents évènements et la fermeture de Poudlard. Il finit par s'excuser en prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard à son rendez-vous. Elle le laissa partir avec un sourire crispé et une poignée de main tendue. Il se hâta ensuite, vers le bureau du Ministre. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le portrait de Fudge n'était pas placé à côté de Millicent Bagnold qui l'avait précédé. Oh, il avait très peu de chance de trouver sa place dans ces tableaux honorifiques.

Lucius frappa contre la porte du bureau avant d'y pénétrer. Pius Thicknesse était assis derrière le large bureau en bois massif. Le nouveau ministre de la magie était un homme de taille moyenne et de corpulence fine. Son visage pâle était creusé par des cernes noirâtres. Quelques mèches grisonnantes étaient parsemées dans ses cheveux marron. Des dossiers s'empilaient devant lui. Son regard était fixe, absent.

-Monsieur le Ministre, salua poliment Lucius en allant s'installer devant lui.

-Bonjour Mr Malefoy. Vous-êtes là pour les lois concernant les Nés-moldus et les Sang-Mêlés?

Le ton était las, presque tremblant. Il leva son regard vide vers Lucius. Le sortilège Imperium agissait à la perfection. Voldemort avait mis le directeur du département de la justice magique au pouvoir. Sa connaissance judiciaire était très utile. Avec un sortilège Imperium, il obéissait aux moindres ordres désirés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius acquiesça silencieusement. Un malaise se répandit dans son corps. Il avait le pressentiment que le fait que ce soit lui qui ait composé ses lois avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait lui faire préjudice face aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il sortit le dossier épais qu'il cachait dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier. Il le déposa devant le Ministre qui s'en empara. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les nouvelles lois promulguées concernant tous les sorciers n'étant pas de sang pur. Il suffisait d'une signature de Thicknesse pour qu'elles soient établies et appliquées.

-L'éducation magique leur ait interdite, lut Pius Thicknesse. Tout précepteur et famille désobéissant à cette loi se retrouvera emprisonné à la prison de Azkaban. Un recensement au Ministère de la Magie est obligatoire pour chacun d'entre eux et le Ministère peut décider l'emprisonnement à Azkaban de Nés-moldus ou de Sang-Mêlés majeurs. Une atteinte physique ou verbale à un sorcier de Sang-pur par les Nés-moldus et les Sang-Mêlés entraînera un emprisonnement à Azkaban décidé par le département de la justice magique et le sorcier Sang-pur offensé.

Les lois s'éternisaient ainsi. Les interdictions étaient parfois aberrantes. Il était interdit pour les Nés-moldus et les Sang-Mêlés d'assister à un match de Quidditch pour ne pas salir ce sport magique. Les équipes de Quidditch britanniques étaient dissoutes et seuls des Sang-purs pouvaient les composer. Des horaires spécifiques étaient établies pour les sorties des Sangs-impurs dans les lieux publics tels que le Chemin de Traverse. Leur salaire était inférieur à celui attribué aux Sang-purs.

La plupart de ses lois promettait Azkaban aux sorciers considérés comme impurs tant qu'ils étaient majeurs. Lucius avait réussi à convaincre Voldemort qu'enfermer des mineurs pouvaient s'avérer dangereux car la jeunesse représentait l'avenir. L'emprisonner bloquerait cet avenir. Les Sang-purs avaient pratiquement autant de pouvoir et de droit que les membres du département de la justice magique. Ils avaient un droit d'expression et de vote dans chaque emprisonnement où eux-mêmes et leur famille était concerné.

La signature de tous les papiers prit une heure et demie. Lorsque la dernière loi fut signée, l'ensemble de la nouvelle constitution magique était applicable. Ce n'était que le commencement de la mise en place d'un régime raciste et dur. Voldemort avait commencé par réduire les faits et gestes de ses principaux ennemis. Les créatures magiques allaient bientôt avoir leurs propres lois. D'après les projets du Lord, les Loups-garous et les vampires risquaient d'être les plus avantagés. Les centaures et les elfes de maison seraient opprimés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres profitait de l'alliance des géants qui étaient trop stupides pour ne pas demander à être insérés plus activement dans la communauté magique.

-À présent, vous allez créer un département de régulation des Nés-Moldus et des Sang-Mêlés chargé de faire respecter cette nouvelle constitution, ordonna Lucius en le fixant dans les yeux.

Après plusieurs instructions à l'encontre du Ministre qui se contentait d'hocher la tête, Lucius quitta le bureau. Une seule chose l'inquiétait face à ces nouvelles lois: Elena et Jonathan. Ils étaient tous les deux des Sang-Mêlés. Le fait qu'ils soient, selon la rumeur, contre les agissements de Severus allaient les obliger à se déplacer jusqu'au Ministère pour se faire inscrire dans la liste des Sangs-impurs. Severus n'avait pas à se soucier de cela. Aleksandre non plus. Voldemort était furieux après Greyback pour ne pas l'avoir tué et c'était à cause de cela que les lois privilégiant les Loups-garous attendraient un peu. Il ne pourrait pas tuer Aleksandre, le fils encombrant, avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans une bataille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius arriva au Manoir Snape. L'heure du déjeuner approchait, ce qui expliquait que tous les adolescents se trouvaient dans le salon. Immédiatement, il remarqua la tension entre son fils et Gabriel. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que les deux garçons ne s'adressaient plus la parole au grand désespoir de Jonathan qui sentait cette tension continue commencer à lui peser. Lucius avait voulu interroger son fils mais celui-ci s'était contenté de lui jeter un regard sombre.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Ça va, répondit Jonathan en soupirant. Je m'ennuie.

La santé de Jonathan s'était doucement améliorée au grand soulagement de tous. Ses nausées avaient totalement disparues et son sommeil s'était à nouveau fait lourd et reposant. Il avait encore quelques maux de tête mais ce n'était rien comparé aux jours précédents. Le point positif de cet événement douloureux était son rapprochement avec Sirius. Les deux garçons semblaient avoir abattu la barrière qui s'était glissée entre eux.

-Allons-nous retourner à Poudlard, Lucius? Interrogea Gabriel.

-Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas la science infuse! Ce n'est certainement pas le tien qui l'a non plus.

La voix de Drago claqua dans le salon. Gabriel ouvrit la bouche, perturbé par ce ton violent. Il la referma sèchement puis se leva avant de quitter le salon en ignorant la main de Jonathan qui tenta de le retenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le salon put entendre la porte de sa chambre claquer bruyamment.

Lucius haussa un sourcil, surpris. Était-il le sujet de la dispute entre son fils et Gabriel? Jonathan sembla avoir le même raisonnement que lui puisqu'il lui lança un regard accusateur. Lucius lui renvoya un regard noir et menaçant. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher… Il ignora son filleul puis se tourna vers son fils qui avait un rictus satisfaisant.

-Il faut que je te parle, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Par chance, Elena apparut et annonça que le déjeuner allait être servi. Les adolescents se ruèrent hors du salon dès qu'elle eut terminée sa phrase. La pâleur de son visage dénotait son inquiétude et l'absence de sommeil qui l'habitait. Dès que Jonathan s'était mieux porté, elle s'était rendue au chevet de son neveu.

Lucius posa une main ferme et autoritaire sur l'épaule de son fils, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Il déposa son fourreau sur la table et ordonna à Jonathan de quitter la pièce. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à son meilleur ami, choqué par ses paroles vis à vis de Gabriel. Parler de son père alors qu'il était mort était mesquin, réellement méchant. Gabriel ne méritait pas cela.

Jonathan contourna la cuisine pour se rendre au premier étage. Il hésita un bref instant avant de frapper contre la porte de la chambre de Gabriel. Il pénétra dans la pièce sans attendre son autorisation. Son ami était posté devant la fenêtre et ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes. Il eut le temps de le voir se frotter les yeux avant de se tourner vers lui, un faux sourire sur les lèvres. Par Merlin, si les Serpentards savaient dissimuler leur joie, leur bonheur éclatant, Gabriel savait imiter à la perfection l'allégresse.

-Ça va? Interrogea Jonathan avec inquiétude. Ce que Drago a dit était méchant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés mais…

-Des futilités, coupa Gabriel. Pour des sottises, vraiment.

-Une dispute avec Drago relève souvent de la futilité, confia-t-il avec philosophisme.

Sa plaisanterie eut le mérite de dérider Gabriel. Le blondinet eut un franc sourire. Jonathan s'approcha de lui, toujours avec cette pointe d'incertitude qui le caractérisait lorsque le Serdaigle n'était pas loin. C'était étrange pour lui. Vraiment étrange. Il avait eu beaucoup de petites amies à Drumstrang. Il en avait fait la collection mais comme tous les gamins d'à peine quatorze ans, ça n'avait eu aucun autre intérêt que l'amusement.

Il avait eu son premier petit copain à la suite d'un pari. Jonathan se rendait compte qu'avec ses amis, ils avaient vraiment fait n'importe quoi pour s'amuser, ne se donnant aucune limite et surtout pas à l'encontre des autres. C'était un garçon plus jeune que lui d'un an. Il était en troisième année. Un sang-pur Bulgare évidemment, du nom de Bojan. Il avait perdu à un jeu et ses amis lui avaient donné comme pari d'aller séduire un garçon.

Ça lui avait fait un véritable choc en découvrant qu'embrasser les lèvres d'une personne du même sexe que lui, lui plaisait. Il l'avait caché à ses amis, prétextant que ça le répugnait. C'était pour lui inimaginable d'en parler avec quelqu'un de sa famille. L'homosexualité n'était pas mal acceptée dans la communauté sorcière mais c'était toujours difficile de ne pas se croire différent ou étrange. C'était Drago qui avait été le premier à le savoir. Le blond n'avait absolument rien dit pendant plusieurs minutes avant de glousser nerveusement.

-Toi? Tu aimes les garçons? S'était-il esclaffé. Je ne peux pas y croire. Qui t'a fait découvrir cela?

À présent, Jonathan n'était ni homme, ni femme. Sa famille connaissait ses goûts. Cela s'était fait de manière explicite et puis, que pouvaient-ils dire alors que Drago présentait son petit-ami, Adrian Pucey, à ses parents? Il prenait en fait la personne qu'il désirait sur le moment. Il avait eu quelques aventures sans intérêt à Poudlard, de quelques jours, quelques nuits. C'était plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose.

Gabriel… Gabriel était autre chose. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer et ça lui faisait peur. Jonathan ne pensait jamais aux faits qui le contrariaient. Il préférait se remémorer les évènements paisibles et parfaitement contrôlés de sa vie. Malheureusement, Gabriel ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. Il ne cessait de le troubler. Inconsciemment? Sûrement. Ses yeux bleus, son intelligence, son humour, sa timidité, sa délicatesse. Tant de traits de caractère qui le poussaient à l'apprécier. Mais ça allait vite, vraiment trop vite pour lui.

-Je sais que c'est difficile, reprit-il lorsque le silence s'éternisa. Tu dois souffrir d'être là même si tu le caches.

-Je pense que je suis bien loti.

Ce même sourire. Faux. Crispé. Ses yeux pétillants mais qui après une observation plus profonde paraissait sombre, voilé d'une inquiétude constante. C'était seulement maintenant que Jonathan prenait conscience de tout cela. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prêté plus d'attention à lui? Il avait remarqué son manque d'appétit mais pas le fait que ses sourires apparaissaient presque toujours comme faux. L'impression d'être un mauvais ami le percuta tout aussi violemment qu'il s'était considéré comme un mauvais cousin pour Aleksandre.

Dans tout les cas, c'était la première fois que Gabriel et lui échangeaient un regard aussi long et intense. C'était vraiment déstabilisant et Jonathan doutait être prêt à vivre quelque chose comme cela. Ils entendaient à l'étage inférieur que le déjeuner était servi. Les rires et les cris habituels à cette heure de la journée retentissaient.

-Ce n'est pas honteux d'être triste. Et encore moins d'en parler. Regarde, Aleksandre voit tous les jours un psy, plaisanta Jonathan.

-C'est vrai, concéda le blondinet. En cas de besoin, je viendrais vers toi.

Cette phrase scellait comme un pacte, une promesse. Jonathan hocha la tête en souriant solennellement. Ensuite, il tendit la main au garçon lorsque sa mère les appelait d'une voix forte depuis la cuisine. Gabriel glissa la sienne dans celle du Serpentard et ils quittèrent la chambre, silencieusement.

Dans le salon, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins chaleureuse et timide. Drago était debout à côté d'un fauteuil, face à son père qui avait une main posée sur son épaule. Ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine, une attitude de défi peinte sur le visage. Or, elle s'ébranla légèrement face au sombre regard de son père. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à Ginny qui remontait précipitamment pour se laver les mains. La jeune fille venait tout juste de se remettre de sa grave blessure à la tête. Lucius attendit que la rouquine disparaisse de sa vue et qu'une porte claque pour s'assurer qu'elle était loin avant de se tourner vers son fils.

-Je ne t'autorise pas à parler ainsi à Gabriel, sermonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Tes propos étaient déplacés et odieux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Si j'avais dit une chose comme celle-ci aux Weasley, tu n'aurais absolument rien dit!

-Peut-être mais là, il s'agit de Gabriel.

La bouche de Drago se referma brusquement, interloqué par les paroles de son père. Il devait admettre que s'attaquer à la famille morte de Gabriel pour une simple discorde était puérile et relativement méchant. Après tout, il était connu pour ne pas être tendre. Ce n'était pas parce que Jonathan s'était amouraché du Serdaigle, que ses parents l'appréciaient, tout comme la famille Snape, qu'il devait en faire de même. Il se mentait à lui-même, bien sûr. Gabriel avait des conversations intéressantes et son esprit parfois fourbe aidait beaucoup dans les tours qu'ils jouaient aux autres adolescents du Manoir Snape.

Néanmoins, il sentit son cœur se serrer de jalousie face aux propos de son père. Il inspira difficilement alors que ses yeux se voilèrent à la fois de colère et de tristesse. C'était le gentil et petit Gabriel Avril, donc ça changeait tout! Il fallait être sympathique et complaisant, ne pas évoquer sa famille morte. Que _son _père avait tué! C'était stupide. Son père était stupide. Était-ce une marque de rédemption pour être l'assassin de sa famille? Quoiqu'il en soit, rien ne le mettait plus hors de lui que cela. Sa gorge fut prise dans un étau et il se dégagea de la prise de son père.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Drago, annonça Lucius qui avait parfaitement compris ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Ne commence pas à imaginer n'importe quoi.

-Et ne commence pas à remplacer Samaël!

Ces mots semblèrent brûler Lucius. Il se recula de plusieurs pas et ses traits se durcirent. Un instant, Drago se demanda si son père allait le gifler. Parler de Samaël était déjà un fait rarissime dans la famille Malefoy. Alors qu'il porte une telle accusation lui semblait grave, énorme. Il aurait dû se taire, ne rien dire mais comme souvent les mots dépassaient sa pensée. Il s'éloigna prudemment de l'homme qui se tenait immobile.

La bouche de Lucius s'ouvrit furieusement et Drago sut qu'il allait se faire houspiller mais par chance, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Elena réapparut. Elle ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la tension qui régnait entre le père et le fils puisqu'un large sourire pétillant illuminait son visage. Elle serrait entre ses mains un bout de parchemin.

-Il est réveillé. Aleksandre est réveillé!

La première sensation qu'Aleksandre ressentit en se réveillant, fut la douleur. Elle embrasait son corps entier. Il haleta difficilement alors qu'il luttait contre ses paupières pour les soulever. Une main fraîche se déposa sur son front. Il voulut augmenter le contact avec cette fraicheur mais son corps était comme paralysé. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement, ni même à desserrer les lèvres.

Il laissa les deux mains soulever sa tête malgré la douleur que le mouvement occasionna. Des larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux clos. Un gobelet d'eau fut posé sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une voix l'incitait à les ouvrir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit le liquide froid humecter sa bouche et il put enfin l'entrouvrir. Aussitôt, l'eau fut glissée dans sa gorge et il l'avala avec plaisir.

-Ouvre les yeux, Aleksandre.

Malgré la brume et la douleur qui obscurcissaient son esprit, il reconnut la voix de son père. Elle paraissait tremblante, implorante. Ce fut avec difficulté qu'il souleva les paupières. La lumière brûla ses rétines et il referma les yeux rapidement, en poussant un autre gémissement plus sonore. Les voix autour de lui explosaient dans son esprit mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler sa demande. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, il put ouvrir les yeux. Le fait qu'il ne reconnaisse pas l'endroit où il se trouvait le fit paniquer. Il n'était ni dans sa chambre du Manoir, ni dans celle de l'hôpital Tarkovski. Aveuglément, il tenta de se redresser mais une main ferme le repoussa contre les oreillers moelleux.

-Évite de bouger.

-Papa? Croassa-t-il.

Rassuré par la présence de son père, il se calma un petit peu. Il était là alors que pendant l'attaque, il n'était pas là... L'homme était penché au-dessus de lui et il murmura quelques mots. Néanmoins, Aleksandre n'arriva pas à les comprendre car un horrible sifflement jouait dans ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête, et ce geste lui donna la nausée. Il se trouvait dans une chambre blanche. Horriblement blanche. Même les rideaux étaient de cette couleur.

Lucius et Elena étaient auprès de son père. Remus également. Tous trois étaient assis sur une chaise autour du lit alors que son père était debout, à côté de lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la fatigue inscrite sur le visage des quatre adultes.

-Tu es à l'hôpital Saint-mangouste, expliqua son père en passant une main nerveuse sur son visage. Tu t'es brièvement réveillé il y a deux heures avant de te rendormir.

Il ne se souvenait pas de son court réveil. À vrai dire, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'il dormait et qu'il venait seulement d'ouvrir les yeux. La douleur dans ses membres ne s'atténuait pas. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'interroger son père puisque la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Une jeune femme apparut, portant plusieurs fioles de potions entre les mains. Elle lui fit un grand sourire mais il était trop fourbu et épuisé pour réussir à lui répondre.

Il sursauta lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son bras droit et instinctivement, il recula au fond du lit, brisant le contact. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche. La médicomage parut un bref instant déconcerté par le brusque mouvement de recul. L'adolescent ne remarqua pas la tension soudaine dans la pièce. Ses yeux craintifs étaient rivés sur la femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche.

-Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de moi Aleksandre, commença-t-elle en souriant. Je suis venue te soigner lorsque tu es arrivé chez ton papa au mois d'août.

Il fouilla un instant dans sa mémoire défectueuse. Un vague souvenir d'une femme lui faisant passer des examens traversa son esprit. C'était elle qui avait diagnostiqué son retard mental. Il avait longuement pleuré avant d'accepter de se dévêtir devant elle pour qu'elle le soigne. Son père lui avait promis de rester auprès de lui et de le défendre si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Ça avait été une horrible rencontre. Il s'en souvenait à présent. Mrs Scaves.

Severus attendit nerveusement une réponse de son fils, même silencieuse. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il attendait le réveil d'Aleksandre, par Merlin! Cependant, la peur lui tordait les entrailles à l'idée de ce réveil. Mrs Scaves avait détecté l'utilisation multiple du sortilège doloris sur le jeune homme. Même si les examens ne présentaient aucune séquelle, la crainte l'habitait. Il savait bien à quel point ce sortilège impardonnable pouvait être dangereux. Aleksandre s'était réveillé une première fois, mais s'était rendormi quelques secondes plus tard et ils n'avaient pas pu constater si quelque chose clochait chez lui. Aussitôt, Remus avait envoyé un message par cheminée à Elena qui avait accouru avec Lucius. Depuis, ils attendaient un nouveau signe de réveil.

-Comment te sens-tu mon petit? Demanda la médicomage une fois qu'il eut acquiescé.

-Qu'est… il s'est passé quoi? Répondit-il en regardant son père.

-L'école a été attaquée, tu t'en souviens?

Alors que son esprit lui semblait vide, voire même absent jusque là, maintenant des dizaines d'images se bousculaient et il haleta face à l'horreur qui lui revenait en mémoire. Ça avait commencé par des tremblements effrayants. La terre s'était mise à trembler, tout du moins le bâtiment. Ensuite, il y avait eu les Mangemorts parcourant les couloirs avec des cris et des rires enjoués. Et Greyback. Le loup-garou qui l'avait torturé. Le sortilège doloris et ses griffes blessantes. Puis le feu. Les flammes. L'odeur suffocante du brûlé. Jack retrouvé dans les couloirs.

-Mike? S'exclama-t-il en ignorant son corps douloureux. Il était blessé et j'ai été cherché quelqu'un mais après… après il y avait les Mangemorts et Greyback et je n'ai pas pu… où est-il?

-Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, esquiva Severus. Il faut d'abord que Mrs Scaves t'examine. Veux-tu bien la laisser faire?

Aleksandre resta silencieux et la médicomage prit cela comme un accord. Elle commença par lui faire avaler deux potions immondes avant de tapoter contre sa perfusion. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que le garçon aperçut trois seringues rentrant dans sa peau. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement et il se redressa brusquement, paniqué. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait rien senti jusque là? Oh Merlin, il ne pouvait pas garder _cela_ dans ses bras. Il porta une de ses mains aux tuyaux qui le reliaient aux poches remplies de potions et voulut les arracher.

La médicomage avait néanmoins perçu son geste et elle l'arrêta en attrapant sa main. Elle tenta de le rassurer mais il secoua furieusement la tête, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Aleksandre lui jeta un regard effrayé et il se débattit. Il entendit Elena dire quelque chose d'une voix précipitée et il tenta de donner un coup à Mrs Scaves. Cependant, ses membres étaient lourds. Il continua à s'agiter jusqu'à ce que son père et Lucius l'immobilisent.

-Calme-toi. Tout va bien, rassura le maître des potions. Si tu ôtes ces perfusions, tu risques de te blesser et ça prendra encore plus de temps avant que tu ne puisses rentrer à la maison.

-Mais…

Il ferma les yeux, furieux et inquiet. Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'être transpercé partout par des aiguilles le terrifiait? Un frisson traversa son corps en imaginant que son sang se déverse par les petits trous formés par les seringues. Une nausée souleva son estomac et il enfouit sa tête dans la robe de son père qui se tenait à côté de lui. Avec réticence, il laissa la femme toucher les différents tuyaux qui le reliaient à des machines. Il avait même une canule nasale. En s'apercevant de cela, il inspira brusquement pour ne pas laisser place à la panique.

Il n'allait pas paniquer pour si peu. Il était resté presque calme face aux Mangemorts et à Greyback. C'était les plaies qu'il lui avait fait qui étaient les plus douloureuses. Il sentait un pic traverser sa peau à cet endroit. Son sang pulsait sauvagement. Maintenant que la douleur générale de son corps s'était un peu atténuée, il ressentait parfaitement la brulure de cette plaie. De nouvelles larmes grimpèrent à ses yeux et passa une main sous le drap pour aller toucher l'énorme bandage blanc qui couvrait une partie de son corps.

À peine eut-il posé une main dessus qu'un glapissement douloureux quitta ses lèvres. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher des lambeaux de peau énormes. Il remonta rapidement sa main en dehors du drap. Ses yeux paniqués se levèrent vers le visage crispé de son père et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

-Si tout va bien, il pourra sortir après-demain, déclara Mrs Scaves. Il faut juste que je vérifie les blessures du loup-garou qui doivent être encore pénibles à supporter.

Une heure plus tard, Aleksandre faisait face à un plateau-repas qui lui donnait plus la nausée que de l'appétit. Ses joues étaient encore striées de larmes. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges mais il avait arrêté de pleurer. Sur le plateau était posé un bouillon de poulet fumant et un yaourt au chocolat. Il repoussa son repas posé sur une table médicinale installée sur ses genoux en détournant les yeux. Il n'allait pas manger cela. C'en était hors de question.

Mrs Scaves, après avoir installé un sortilège l'empêchant d'enlever ses perfusions, avait ôté son bandage. Préalablement, elle avait demandé à tout le monde, sauf à Severus, de quitter la pièce. Aleksandre avait fermé les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir sa peau déchirée ou les nouvelles cicatrices qui la parcouraient. Son père avait émis un son rauque étrange lorsque ses blessures avaient été dévoilées. Ce devait être horrible. L'adolescent avait laissé la médicomage étaler une crème sur sa peau blessée. La douleur s'était adoucie mais les larmes étaient difficiles à retenir.

-Mange un peu, ordonna Severus d'une voix faible : il était épuisé et maintenant qu'il savait qu'Aleksandre allait mieux, il voulait simplement s'endormir. Il faut que tu te nourrisses.

-Comment… comment vont mes amis?

Il était difficile pour lui de retrouver entièrement ses esprits. Il pensait d'abord à lui, à tout ce qu'il avait vécu mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir s'en rappeler avec précision. Il se rappelait avoir reproché interieurement à son père son absence. Où était-il pendant ce temps là? Une certaine honte se répandait en lui en songeant qu'il n'avait pas insisté auprès de son père pour savoir comment ses amis se portaient après une telle attaque.

Par Merlin, lui-même était traumatisé par ça, même si pour le moment, il était encore trop dans les vapes pour spéculer correctement. Les seules images qui traversaient son esprit étaient assez inquiétantes sans qu'il ne veuille spécialement approfondir sa réflexion. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à songer à toutes les conséquences que cette agression apportaient dans sa vie. Que restait-il de l'hôpital ?

Remus annonça soudainement qu'il allait chercher plusieurs tasses de café et peut-être un beignet pour accompagner le maigre repas de l'adolescent. Elena le suivit en souriant à Aleksandre qui les regarda partir, confus. Lucius perçut nettement le regard sombre de Severus qui l'obligeait à ne pas bouger, à rester dans la chambre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Aleksandre le pressentait à présent. Le soudain départ de Remus et Elena. Lucius qui hésitait entre quitter la chambre ou rester. Son père lui cachait-il quelque chose? Ses yeux sombres se levèrent vers Severus qui l'observait silencieusement, l'air perplexe, penaud.

-Quoi? Lâcha-t-il, soucieux.

-Liam a été assez gravement blessé mais il a été soigné rapidement, répondit finalement Severus en articulant doucement. Neil n'a eu que des blessures superficielles comme Illiana. Jeremy a le bras cassé mais il s'en est très vite remis.

-Et Ivan, et Mike?

Aleksandre était soulagé de savoir chacun de ses amis en bonne santé. La violence de l'attaque avait été inouïe. Il s'efforça de chasser de son esprit, les images horribles de cette journée. Il devait absolument se concentrer sur autre chose, distraire son esprit. Des larmes brûlantes affluèrent dans ses yeux noirs. Ça allait être un long sujet de discussion avec Ivan. Et certainement de quelques cauchemars.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Lucius arqua un sourcil glacial et réprobateur en direction de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il vit sa réticence à répondre au jeune homme qui s'impatientait dans le lit. Severus se racla la gorge plusieurs fois en laissant ses yeux vagabonder nerveusement sur le mur nu. Il essayait de s'occuper les mains pour paraître moins nerveux.

-Papa? Insista Aleksandre, les sourcils froncés.

-Ivan va bien malgré quelques blessures. Il est venu te voir plusieurs fois mais tu étais encore inconscient. Quant à Mike… je suis désolé Aleksandre. Ses blessures étaient trop importantes. Son corps a été extirpé des débris. Il était déjà mort.

Le silence dans la pièce s'alourdit brusquement. Lucius grimaça. Il n'y avait aucune bonne manière pour apprendre la mort d'un proche à quelqu'un mais Severus manquait tout de même d'un peu de délicatesse. Ses mots étaient abrupts et certainement cinglants pour Aleksandre. Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever en voyant son filleul inspirer brusquement mais se ravisa lorsque Severus passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux sombres de son fils.

Celui-ci resta paralysé. Aucun son ne quitta sa bouche. Sa respiration se bloqua douloureusement en une boule dans sa poitrine, près du cœur et il se battit contre son souffle pour respirer librement. Ses yeux, remplis de confusion, étaient rivés sur son père. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, ce qui mit mal à l'aise les deux adultes face à lui. Tous deux s'attendaient logiquement à des pleurs et des cris mais certainement pas à cet immobilisme silencieux. L'adolescent sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler doucement alors que les propos de l'homme atteignaient son esprit.

-Il est mort? Articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Je suis si désolé, répéta Severus en s'installant à côté de lui dans le lit. Je sais que ça va être compliqué pour toi mais je serais là et…

Les paroles de Severus continuèrent à résonner dans la pièce mais Aleksandre n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. L'image du corps inconscient et blessé de son petit-ami ne cessait d'envahir ses esprits, s'inscrivant sur ses rétines. Mike était… mort? Mort? Comme Cédric? Comme ses parents? Ses vrais parents? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. La mort de Cédric avait été brûlante et douloureuse même si sa régression mentale avait étouffée cette sensation. Lorsqu'il pensait à sa mère décédée, c'était souvent douloureux et triste. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, la voir, lui parler, l'entendre le rassurer comme Narcissa ou Elena le faisaient avec leurs enfants. Et son père. Son vrai père…. À vrai dire, il n'y pensait rarement et préférait l'évincer de son esprit pour le moment.

Oh Merlin, Mike était mort.

Il ne le reverrait jamais.

Il repoussa soudainement son père qui chuchotait à voix basse des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille, le cajolant dans ses bras avec douceur. L'homme parut choqué par son brusque mouvement de rejet mais il se redressa du lit et s'éloigna de quelques pas, l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage. Il échangea un coup d'œil soucieux avec Lucius qui était debout devant son fauteuil, hésitant visiblement à faire un geste.

-Aleksandre…

-Je peux dormir? Coupa-t-il, le souffle court.

Severus voulut refuser. Il commença à secouer la tête pour lui ordonner de rester éveillé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Aleksandre s'endormir quelques minutes après avoir appris la mort du garçon qu'il appréciait tellement. Il n'avait même pas réagi! Severus avait vu les yeux de son fils s'embuer de larmes mais elles n'avaient pas coulées. Ce n'était pas normal. Il savait que lorsque son fils ne réagissait pas de manière immédiate, il explosait au bout d'un moment de manière incontrôlable. Il aurait largement préféré qu'il exprime sa peine immédiatement.

Ce fut donc avec réserve qu'il aida son fils à se rallonger confortablement dans le lit. Il plaça les perfusions de manière à ce qu'il ne soit pas appuyé dessus durant son sommeil. Lucius tira les volets d'un mouvement de baguette magique. Il alluma deux torches pour projeter une faible lumière dans la pièce. Tout cela se fit dans un silence pesant mais il ne fallut quelques minutes à l'adolescent pour s'endormir, le corps tremblant.

-Il n'a presque pas réagi, remarqua Lucius lorsque la porte s'ouvrir, laissant passer Elena et Remus. Il faut lui laisser le temps de prendre conscience de tout ce qui vient de lui arriver.

Les quatre adultes discutèrent à voix basse de ce manque inquiétant de réaction pour ne pas le réveiller. Son corps tremblait si violemment que Severus craignit un instant qu'il ne faille appeler la médicomage mais ses spasmes s'atténuèrent alors que son sommeil s'approfondissait. Ses traits étaient crispés, tordus par l'angoisse et la tristesse. Son visage blême ressortait affreusement alors qu'il était encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs sombres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius s'excusa de son départ. Il voulait faire un tour au Manoir Malefoy avant de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui fournir un compte-rendu détaillé de son passage au Ministère de la Magie. Il allait certainement prendre une petite douche et passer un peu de temps avec son épouse qui était très occupée par sa sœur ces derniers temps. Elena le suivit en assurant à Severus qu'elle repasserait en début de soirée.

Remus et Severus se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre d'hôpital. D'un mouvement de la baguette, ce dernier s'assura que toutes les protections magiques autour de la pièce étaient toujours en place. Personne ne pouvait rentrer tant que l'autorisation n'avait pas été donnée. Un sortilège de silence et un autre de confusion protégeait l'entrée pour repousser les curieux qui n'avaient aucun raison de traîner à proximité.

-Veux-tu en parler?

Le loup-garou sursauta lorsque la voix soyeuse et grave de son amant résonna soudainement dans la pièce. Il détacha difficilement son regard du corps de l'adolescent. Par Merlin, il s'inquiétait tellement pour lui. Doucement, il se tourna vers Severus. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur la porte close. Il refusait clairement de rencontrer son regard. Ses bras noueux étaient croisés contre sa poitrine.

La première réaction de Remus fut de refuser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'informer que cette discussion pouvait attendre encore quelques jours. D'un autre côté, il attendait ce moment depuis plus d'une semaine. Il avait attendu patiemment comme il l'avait promis, mais la curiosité le démangeait. Avec une certaine hésitation, il hocha la tête et les lèvres du maître des potions se pincèrent nerveusement.

-Il y a peu à dire, cracha Severus. J'ai décidé de l'adopter après avoir découvert que sa famille le maltraitait et que son oncle le violait quotidiennement. Sa chouette est venue à Poudlard chercher de l'aide. J'étais la seule personne présente pour lui venir en aide.

Les explications de Severus étaient brèves et sèches. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus et que ces quelques mots lui coûtaient. Il préférait balayer cette discussion rapidement comme si elle n'avait aucune importance. Comme si elle était inutile et ressemblait simplement à une corvée.

Les poings du loup-garou se resserrèrent et il but rapidement une gorgée de café brûlant pour s'exhorter au calme. Remus était peut-être patient, courtois. Il savait parfaitement à quel point cette semaine avait été difficile pour Severus. Regarder le corps inconscient et branché d'Aleksandre durant toute la journée n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Par chance, Voldemort le laissait tranquille, complètement enragé contre Greyback qui subissait quotidiennement sa colère.

Néanmoins, il espérait un peu plus de considération de son amant. Des deux côtés, la discussion n'était pas évidente. Lui aussi se posait des milliers de questions, s'interrogeait silencieusement en respectant son inquiétude alors qu'il pourrait l'agresser pour savoir toute la vérité. La mauvaise foi de Severus le faisait parfois agir comme un enfant. Tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas était fait de manière abrupt et expédié à toute vitesse. S'il avait eu un peu plus de courage, l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lui aurait fait remarquer qu'il boudait.

-Elena m'a plus ou moins informé sur les raisons vous ayant tous poussé à nous cacher son changement d'identité. J'apprécierais plus de renseignements, demanda calmement Remus.

-Quelle aurait été ta réaction en apprenant que le fils de James et Lily Potter n'était plus qu'un enfant de six ans complètement détruit et perturbé? Ne me dis pas que tu l'aurais accueilli dans tes bras sans aucune difficulté. Tu aurais eu du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

La véhémence des propos de Severus surprirent Remus. L'accusation était nette dans sa voix. Les reproches atteignirent son esprit, aussi brûlantes qu'un acide. Il resta muet quelques secondes, frappé de stupeur. Il ne voulait pas se montrer de mauvaise foi. Nier cela était impossible. Il avait trop vu James et Lily à travers Harry malgré ses efforts pour se détacher de cette vision. Il aimait vraiment le garçon et son inquiétude, depuis qu'il avait disparu, était franche. C'était cet incident qui lui avait permis de délier complètement Harry au souvenir des Potter.

Severus sentit une pointe de satisfaction l'envahir en voyant le visage de son amant se décomposer alors que son doux regard se voilait de honte et de tristesse. Aussitôt, son sentiment victorieux fut effacé par un soupçon de culpabilité qu'il tenta d'étouffer à renfort de grognements sonores.

-Tu as raison, chuchota douloureusement Remus en tournant la tête vers l'adolescent endormi. Nous étions tous si stupides. Nous, les adultes, étions aveuglés par le souvenir de James et Lily. Les adolescents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'associer au Survivant.

-Dumbledore veut le transformer en martyr en le jetant face à Tu-Sais-Qui! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aura avec un seul sortilège. Même en mettant son retard mental de côté, il n'est pas du tout entraîné. Il n'a même pas la moitié du savoir-faire des Aurors qui se font tuer chaque jour.

-En es-tu certain? S'assura le loup-garou. Dumbledore est attaché à Harry malgré lui.

Severus secoua la tête d'un mouvement sec, les lèvres pincées d'agacement. Pourquoi Remus se montrait aussi borné? Il n'avait aucun intérêt à affabuler ou mentir sur Albus. Il était celui qui lui avait évité Azkaban. Il devait avoir des bonnes raisons de le remettre en question, de l'accuser ainsi. Il s'efforça à rester calme. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver et risquer de réveiller Aleksandre. Il s'était endormi sous le choc de la nouvelle de la mort de son ami. En plus avec ses blessures, son repos ne serait pas superficiel.

À la place, il s'occupa les mains en déplaçant le plateau auquel le garçon n'avait pas touché. Il perçut le coup d'œil soucieux de Remus posé sur lui mais il se concentra sur le maigre repas que son fils n'avait pas mangé. Il jeta un regard méprisant au bouillon. Comment les médicomages espéraient requinquer leurs patients avec une telle nourriture? Rien que l'odeur était infecte. Il n'osait imaginer le goût.

-Lorsqu'il me parlait de Harry et de sa disparition, il me parlait avant tout du Survivant et il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir gérer une communauté où le héros, et peut-être l'unique sauveur, était absent. Ce vieux fou n'est pas complètement stupide, Remus! Penses-tu qu'il allait mettre en avant les pouvoirs du Survivant devant Black ou toi? Vous étiez tous les deux effondrés par sa disparition. Il a du tact et ne veut pas que votre regard sur lui change.

-Il aurait été fou de sous-entendre l'importance de Harry dans notre société devant Sirius, accorda Remus en grimaçant. Ce statut de héros n'est jamais évoqué devant lui.

Un nouveau silence pesant s'étira. Remus secoua la tête, ses cheveux qui avaient poussés récemment frôlèrent ses deux joues. Au bout de quelques secondes, il plongea son visage contre ses deux mains et inspira difficilement. Tout était vrai. Il voulait bondir sur ses pieds et rejoindre le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix pour hurler qu'il savait où se trouvait Harry. Il voulait leur annoncer ce qu'il considérait comme une bonne nouvelle. Cependant, n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi? Aleksandre n'était-il pas heureux malgré tous ses problèmes liés à sa maladie, à ses traumatismes? Avant d'être une maladie, un handicap, ce retard mental traduisait un malaise, une souffrance chez le garçon. Il lui fallait le temps de panser chacune de ses blessures intérieures.

Harry, par Merlin. Fils de Severus Snape. Il avait tellement entendu les deux hommes s'insulter, se mépriser lorsqu'il était professeur à Poudlard. Il se passait rarement une journée sans que le maître des potions ne critiquent son élève et sans que celui-ci fasse un commentaire déplacé et mesquin à propos de son professeur. Ce changement radical de relation entre les deux hommes allait sûrement être intéressant à évoquer.

Bon sang, qu'était-il censé faire maintenant?

-Je ne pense pas que les Weasley étaient aptes à s'occuper de lui. Il réclamait bien trop d'attention et je n'ai jamais été proche de lui. Je pouvais facilement voir au-delà de son statut de Survivant, se justifia Severus d'un ton sec.

-Tu n'as pourtant jamais réussi à le faire lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard.

Le reproche du loup-garou le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il dissimula son malaise sous cette apparence moqueuse. À vrai dire, Severus se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une des questions de son fils: pourquoi l'avait-il détesté lorsqu'ils se côtoyaient à Poudlard? Il était pour le moment heureux qu'elle n'ait jamais été évoquée durant l'une de leur séance familiale à l'hôpital Tarkovski. Comment pouvait-il lui répondre que la haine qu'il ressentait envers James Potter était si forte qu'elle s'était reportée sur son fils innocent et totalement ignorant des actes de son géniteur?

-C'est complètement fou. Ce que tu as fait est très risqué, voire dangereux. Tu risques Azkaban à vie pour avoir kidnappé le Survivant. Tu-Sais-Qui t'aura peut-être même tué avant qu'un procès ne puisse t'être fait.

Severus ouvrit furieusement la bouche pour rabrouer son amant. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du plateau qu'il observait toujours avec colère. Ce n'était certainement pas les paroles qu'il voulait entendre. Il en avait conscience. Il avait parfaitement conscience que sa vie était encore plus en danger par le fait qu'il avait pris le Survivant auprès de lui, l'avait transformé et fait passer pour son fils en clamant sa disparition. C'était des actes insensés dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Chaque fois qu'il rejoignait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son cœur était serré et douloureux. En plus de sa peur d'être découvert en tant qu'espion, il craignait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Voldemort apprenne que son fils n'était nul autre que Harry Potter. La mort l'attendrait ce jour là. Il n'aurait aucun moyen de se racheter, de plaider son innocence. Aucun.

Et chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Dumbledore, il se demandait si le vieil homme se doutait de quelque chose. Au bout de tant de temps, il recherchait encore le Survivant à travers le pays. Quelques personnes étaient chargées dans les pays européens de le trouver, ou même de trouver de simples indices. Ce n'était peut-être pas la mort que Dumbledore lui réservait. Mais celle de son fils certainement.

-Cependant, reprit Remus en voyant les traits de son amant crispé par la colère, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Je t'en suis reconnaissant à un point que tu ne songes même pas. J'imagine que son existence devait être réellement horrible pour que tu fasses ce choix et qu'il régresse ainsi mentalement. Tu lui as sauvé la vie.

La bouche de Severus se referma dans un claquement sec. Choqué. Surpris. Soulagé par les propos de Remus. Il sentit ses joues cireuses se colorer de rouge malgré lui. Il vit les lèvres de son amant s'étirer dans un sourire discret. Son regard noir ne l'empêchait visiblement pas de remarquer sa soudaine rougeur.

Il avait sauvé la vie d'Aleksandre, de Harry Potter. Il s'était rarement considéré comme un sauveur pour cela. Il l'avait simplement découvert dans sa chambre à Privet Drive par un concours de circonstance. Si le château n'avait pas été vide la nuit où Hedwige était arrivée, Harry ne serait probablement pas son fils. Dumbledore l'aurait sûrement confié aux Weasley et l'aurait contraint de rester à Poudlard sans se soucier de son développement à entièrement refaire pour qu'il redevienne un adolescent comme les autres.

Se sentir aussi important était une sensation assez grisante et loin d'être déplaisante. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'idée d'adopter le garçon avait fait le cheminement jusqu'à son esprit. Ça s'était simplement passé ainsi. Trop rapidement probablement pour qu'il réfléchisse calmement. Le fait que Lucius ne l'en empêche pas, l'avait conforté dans son idée qu'il n'agissait pas complètement stupidement. S'il avait fait la moindre chose dérangeante, son ami l'aurait immédiatement arrêté.

-Je suppose, reconnut-il avec modestie. Il est aujourd'hui mon fils et je refuse que quelqu'un me le prenne pour faire de lui un ridicule soldat. Si tu n'es pas d'accord pour garder le silence sur sa réelle identité, je n'hésiterais pas à te lancer un sortilège d'amnésie.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, apaisa Remus. Je… nous avons tous été horribles et je ne veux pas savoir ce jeune garçon entre les mains de Dumbledore. Il a besoin de guérir et de prendre lui-même ses décisions face à cette guerre. Il aura ainsi le choix de rester en dehors de cet affrontement ou de s'y insérer mais sans que quelqu'un ne l'y oblige.

Ces mots scellèrent à nouveau le secret des Snape.

Remus et Severus échangèrent un long regard silencieux puis le maître des potions laissa un faible sourire éclairer son visage. Le loup-garou secoua à nouveau la tête, incapable de se remettre de toutes ses émotions. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Aleksandre. L'adolescent devait savoir qu'il était dans la confidence. Peut-être que leur relation allait prendre un nouveau tournant.

-Il faut le dire à Sirius, décida Remus. Je veux bien garder tout cela secret mais il faut que Sirius le sache. C'est vraiment important.

-Il en est hors de question!

-Je t'en prie Severus, implora-t-il. Réfléchis de manière raisonnable. Il faut lui dire.

Severus s'apprêtait à rembarrer son amant. En parler à Black? Il allait accourir auprès de Dumbledore pour tout lui raconter, ou alors il voudrait récupérer Aleksandre pour tenir son rôle de parrain. Il en était hors de question. Les yeux de Remus étaient malgré tout implorants et remplis d'inquiétude. Le maître des potions soupira et ouvrit la bouche mais la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Le psychiatre d'Aleksandre surgit dans la pièce. Il tenait une boîte de chocolat entre les mains.

-Je dérange? S'enquit-il. Oh, je vois qu'il s'est déjà rendormi. Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. Nous essayons de récupérer ce qui est possible dans les décombres de l'hôpital.

-Non ça va, vous ne dérangez pas, assura Severus en lui serrant la main. Il s'est rendormi il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Il est bouleversé par la mort de Mike mais n'a prononcé aucun mot.

**_Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je devrais pouvoir y répondre pour ce chapitre, je m'en excuse de ne pas avoir eu le temps._  
_(En ce qui concerne Une Nouvelle Vie, ma bête n'a pas eu le temps de le corriger et de me donner son avis mais ça devrait être bon la semaine prochaine. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis navrée ^^) _  
_A la semaine prochaine et merci encore pour votre soutien!_


	85. LXXXV: Fatigue

_**Chapitre: Fatigue.**_

Deux jours plus tard, Aleksandre poussait la porte du Manoir. Il avait insisté pour que son père lui lâche la main après qu'ils aient transplané. Il avait obtenu gain de cause en implorant Remus du regard. Le loup-garou avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes de son père, agrémenté d'un regard sombre pour le pousser à le laisser se débrouiller seul. L'homme paraissait croire qu'un simple coup de vent pouvait le briser en deux.

Le hall du Manoir était silencieux et vide. Il sentit un étrange soulagement l'étouffer. Reconnaître son environnement et se savoir en sécurité, lui procuraient un bien-être indéfinissable. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant et il inspira doucement. Il sursauta lorsque la main de son père se posa sur son épaule droite, la serrant délicatement.

-Aleksandre!

Tendu, le jeune homme laissa son cousin serrer ses bras autour de sa taille après avoir déboulé des escaliers. L'étreinte fut si forte qu'il le souleva même du sol. Aleksandre grimaça douloureusement lorsque l'enlacement de Jonathan déclencha une vague de souffrance dans sa blessure. S'il ne prononça aucun mot pour repousser son cousin qui le blessait, Severus s'aperçut rapidement de son inconfort puisqu'il attrapa Jonathan par le col de sa chemise et le tira en arrière.

-Ne l'abîme pas de sitôt! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

-Oh je suis désolé! S'excusa Jonathan. Je t'ai blessé?

D'un sourire crispé et forcé, Aleksandre le rassura. C'était étrange. Il avait été pressé de quitter l'hôpital Saint-mangouste et de retrouver sa famille mais là, il n'avait qu'une envie : monter se coucher et rester désespérément seul. Ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis de Jonathan qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna à l'étage sans qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot. Il jeta un regard alarmé à Severus mais l'homme ne s'en aperçut pas puisqu'il échangeait quelques banalités avec Molly.

Jonathan parlait bruyamment en faisant des grands gestes de son bras libre, l'autre entourant toujours son cousin. Il s'était senti si angoissé pour lui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étaler en futilité pour se rassurer. Il s'aperçut au bout de quelques secondes qu'Aleksandre était silencieux et paraissait livide. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle de jeu où Gabriel et Drago les attendaient. La tension entre les deux garçons était toujours vibrante mais Jonathan faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y prêter attention.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?

Aleksandre hocha la tête, touché par la sollicitude de son cousin. Il était vraiment inquiet pour lui et c'était rassurant à savoir. Le son faible de la télévision traversait la porte close mais les deux Snape restèrent silencieux à se fixer. Le Serpentard lui adressa un sourire un peu hésitant. Il le serra brièvement contre lui avant de le repousser, les joues empourprées. L'émotion passée, Jonathan était beaucoup plus pudique à propos de ses sentiments.

Pour couper court à la gêne de son cousin, Aleksandre lui fit un autre sourire et poussa la porte de la salle de jeu. En l'entendant grincer, Drago et Gabriel tournèrent rapidement la tête vers eux. Le Serdaigle sauta sur ses pieds en souriant largement. Il s'approcha, ses bras largement ouverts et Aleksandre le laissa le serrer contre lui avec beaucoup plus de douceur que son cousin. Le blond fit attention à ne pas l'étreindre trop fortement puis il le relâcha rapidement, le soulagement détendant ses traits.

Drago se leva plus calmement mais son sourire en coin en disait long sur son soulagement. Aleksandre se sentit très ému par l'inquiétude qui transparaissait des trois adolescents. Drago se contenta de lui tapoter timidement l'épaule droite sans plus l'approcher. Aleksandre sentit son cœur se serrer étrangement face à cette distance que le blondinet mettait volontairement entre eux. Il refusait tout contact rapproché et long avec lui depuis l'incident dans la bibliothèque. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il fallait absolument cacher le fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans un but uniquement scientifique. Le résultat qui en avait découlé l'avait traumatisé. Vraiment. Mais Aleksandre ne pensait pas que s'embrasser était aussi prohibé que cela. Ce que son corps avait fait l'était, mais pas les baisers. Tout du moins, Drago semblait croire le contraire.

Jonathan poussa son cousin jusqu'à l'énorme canapé. Il lança en même temps un regard sombre et suspicieux à son meilleur ami. Quel était son problème? Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière avec Aleksandre? Drago ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la manière dont il l'évitait! Avant les multiples attaques, même Severus et Lucius se posaient des questions à propos de ce comportement distant qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais eu avec l'adolescent.

-Par Merlin, tu as maigri! S'horrifia Gabriel. Il faut te remplumer rapidement!

Jonathan lança un regard goguenard à son ami qui l'ignora. Vraiment, était-il bien placé pour parler?

-La nourriture de l'hôpital n'était pas exquise, confia Aleksandre.

Ses yeux légèrement vitreux étaient rivés sur l'écran de télévision. Il retint un bâillement impromptu et bougea doucement pour s'installer confortablement. Son corps était traversé de courbatures et une faible douleur palpitait toujours de sa large plaie de sa blessure. Mrs Scaves avait laissé en place son bandage et son père avait reçu toutes les indications nécessaires pour effectuer les soins quotidiens. Il avait refusé qu'une guérisseuse se déplace jusqu'au Manoir pour les faire et la médicomage avait accepté qu'il s'en charge lui-même vu que sa formation de maître des potions était reliée à celle des médicomages.

Le son de la télévision était si bas qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre les paroles. Les images défilaient rapidement. Pour le moment, il s'agissait d'une publicité pour un shampoing où une belle brune aux boucles joliment dessinées piaillait ridiculement. Son esprit se mit rapidement à voyager. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent doucement. Par Merlin, il était épuisé même s'il avait passé son temps à dormir à l'hôpital.

Il resta ainsi, à moitié somnolant. Jonathan parut désarçonné par son inertie inhabituelle et il s'installa à côté de lui avec hésitation. Le silence s'étira dans la pièce, pesant. Gabriel et Drago échangèrent même un regard alors que jusque là, ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour s'éviter. Aleksandre voulut parler et leur assurer qu'il se sentait bien mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Ses pensées ne cessaient de s'égarer sur les récents événements le tourmentant. Il avait encore du mal à appréhender le fait qu'il ne retournerait pas à l'hôpital. Jamais.

Ivan lui avait confirmé que l'endroit était détruit, calciné. De nombreux objets étaient récupérables mais il était difficile de distinguer à qui ils appartenaient. Des livres, quelques vêtements, des jouets divers recouverts de poussières qui avaient échappés aux flammes. L'hôpital était apparu avec le temps comme un havre de paix. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de qui il était et de ses problèmes. Tous les enfants qu'il côtoyait en avaient également! Aucun d'entre eux n'était normal alors il ne se sentait pas embarrassé.

Au Manoir, il était toujours étudié comme une bête sauvage. Un spécimen intéressant. Des yeux le scrutaient à chaque instant. C'était tout du moins l'impression qu'il avait même si Ivan espérait lui donner confiance en lui. Il était difficile d'ignorer la pitié et l'inquiétude mélangée dans le regard de tous. Aleksandre ne comptait malgré tout pas se laisser marcher dessus ainsi et accepter ces sentiments à son égard. Il allait se défendre et même son père en serait impressionné.

Le deuxième point le plus choquant était… la mort. Mike était mort. Stella était morte! L'infirmière qui riait toujours avec lui. Elle était l'une des adultes qui l'avait le plus encouragé à se joindre aux autres pour qu'il se lie d'amitié avec d'autres enfants dès son arrivé à l'école. Leanne également! Certes elle s'occupait davantage des enfants n'ayant aucun retard mental mais Aleksandre l'avait côtoyé si longtemps. Tout comme Conrad, un garçon qu'il avait découvert durant le voyage scolaire ou encore Mrs Tiggers, l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Par Merlin, ils étaient tous morts! Et Aleksandre n'arrivait pas à saisir encore le sens entier de ces mots là. Il savait juste qu'ils faisaient mal.

-Je vais aller dans ma chambre, annonça-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Son mouvement eut le mérite de briser le silence dans la salle de jeu. Les trois autres adolescents se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise. Avant qu'ils ne puissent protester, Aleksandre s'était glissé hors de la pièce sans un mot. Jonathan fixa la porte close, désemparé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago et Gabriel qui paraissaient tous les deux soucieux.

-Il est si étrange, remarqua Jonathan. Pensez-vous qu'il est fâché après moi?

-Pour quelles raisons le serait-il? Rassura Gabriel d'une voix douce. Il vient de perdre beaucoup de ses amis et connaissances. Il est bouleversé. C'est normal. Laisse-lui du temps.

Le temps commençait d'ailleurs à apparaître très long pour Severus. Quelques jours plus tard, l'homme était assis dans un fauteuil moelleux derrière son bureau. Son visage cireux était marqué par la fatigue. Il faisait tournoyer entre ses mains un fond de Whisky. Ses yeux sombres étaient plongés dans le liquide ambré. Il avala d'une traite le reste et posa le verre sur le bois du large meuble face à lui.

Son regard balaya la pièce, faisant rapidement le tour de l'endroit qu'il occupait énormément ces derniers temps. Son bureau était très simple et sobre comparé à celui de Lucius où les fioritures et les décorations s'accumulaient à chaque recoins de la pièce pour crier la richesse du propriétaire. Quelques photographies encadrées étaient accrochées aux murs ainsi que des tableaux pour lesquels il avait déboursé une petite fortune apportaient une touche personnelle. La peinture était un art qu'il avait toujours apprécié. Il avait l'impression qu'un lien s'établissait entre lui et le tableau lorsqu'il en valait la peine. Lucius avait tendance à se moquer de lui lorsqu'il exprimait son point de vue sur cet art.

Le maître des potions tourna la tête vers la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin immense du Manoir. Il pouvait entendre les rires de ses étudiants qui profitaient du soleil de ce mois d'avril. Les lourds rideaux sombres qui absorbaient quelque peu la lumière du soleil n'étaient pas tirés pour une fois. Contrairement à la légende de Poudlard, il ne détestait pas le soleil mais son teint de peau très pâle supportait difficilement la chaleur que l'astre dégageait.

Severus soupira à nouveau alors qu'il se postait devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés derrière son dos pour observer les personnes rassemblées sur la terrasse du Manoir. Les adultes étaient installés autour de la grande table de jardin et des tasses de thé et des assiettes de scones étaient disposées dessus. Fred et George étaient en train de jouer une blague à leur sœur méfiante qui hésitait à prendre ce qu'ils lui tendaient. Ronald et Hermione jouaient une partie de bataille explosive, installés sur une nappe étendue sur l'herbe verdoyante. Tous deux riaient bruyamment, leurs yeux pétillant de joie. Ils semblaient sincèrement heureux.

Cependant, l'émotion était encore très grande après ces multiples attaques. Il y avait eu des morts et des blessés des deux côtés. L'Ordre du Phénix était en deuil même si chacun essayait de faire un effort pour ne pas alerter les adolescents. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle violence. L'attaque de Poudlard avait été moins agressive et les morts étaient bien moins nombreux. Le choc était vite parti. Ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci.

Un ricanement bref secoua le corps tendu de Severus lorsqu'il vit son neveu balancer un coup de pied rageur à Drago qui répliqua avec un coup de coude dans les côtes. La manière dont Drago et Jonathan se battaient souvent était intrigante. Ils se charriaient continuellement et n'hésitaient pas à se frapper sans chercher réellement à blesser l'autre. Entre eux deux se trouvait Gabriel qui ignorait que faire. Il lança un coup d'œil alarmé à Narcissa qui se contenta de rouler des yeux.

Faisant volte face, Severus quitta brusquement son bureau en faisant tournoyer ses robes. Maintenant qu'il était loin de Poudlard, il n'avait plus l'occasion d'effrayer quotidiennement ses étudiants avec son jeu de robes célèbres. Prenant une grande inspiration, il frappa à la porte de chambre de son fils et y pénétra quelques secondes plus tard.

-Aleksandre, que fais-tu? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doux qui contrastait avec l'irritation qu'il ressentait intérieurement. Ne veux-tu pas ouvrir ses volets pour faire pénétrer un peu de lumière dans la pièce?

Le garçon qui était étendu sur son lit, le regarda avec confusion se diriger vers la fenêtre et tirer les volets d'un geste sec, laissant le soleil inonder la chambre. Surpris par la vive lumière, Aleksandre cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les frotter d'une main. Il ignorait que le soleil était aussi resplendissant. Il soupira lorsque d'un geste de la baguette magique, son père éteignit la torche qu'il avait allumée pour projeter un peu de lumière.

Severus se posta ensuite devant le lit de son fils et retint un énième soupir. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la colère. Ivan l'avait prévenu que ça risquerait de déranger encore plus son fils. Au lieu de l'attaquer de plein front comme il le désirait, il s'installa à côté de lui et jeta un regard curieux au bout de parchemin froissé qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-C'est une lettre de Liam, chuchota-t-il en devinant sa question. Je l'ai reçue tout à l'heure. Neil est parti en France avec sa mère. Son père est resté ici comme il est fonctionnaire au Ministère. Il n'a pas tellement le choix. Liam pense que c'est peut-être un départ définitif mais il n'en est pas certain.

Aleksandre baissa la tête vers le courrier. Ses yeux le picotaient. Sa joie d'obtenir des nouvelles de son ami était atténuée par les informations que cette lettre contenait. Liam apparaissait abattu. Ironiquement, il avait fait remarquer dans sa lettre que son hyperactivité semblait s'être affaiblie avec les récents évènements. Il avait également perdu de nombreux camarades durant l'attaque. Le départ imprévu de Neil, son meilleur ami, avait été un autre coup rude.

-Lui as-tu répondu?

-Je pensais le faire plus tard.

-Très bien! Allez viens, allons rejoindre les autres et profiter un peu du soleil!

Le ton faussement enjoué de Severus ne fut heureusement pas perçu par Aleksandre qui s'empressa de refuser la proposition en secouant violemment la tête. Pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de son père, il fit léviter d'un sortilège sans baguette la lettre jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel il la déposa délicatement. Il n'avait aucune envie de… sortir de sa chambre et supporter l'agitation des autres. De là, il les entendait crier, rire, courir bruyamment à l'extérieur. Toute cette joie l'énervait. Il tentait déjà de contenir son irritation durant les repas tous aussi bruyants.

Severus n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre les membres de l'ordre et papoter avec eux autour d'une tasse de café. D'autant plus que Lucius n'était pas présent, occupé à diriger indirectement le ministère de la magie pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Remus lui lançait des regards lourds de sens pour l'obliger à tout révéler à Sirius dans les plus brefs délais. Il avait accepté de le faire mais prétextait vouloir attendre qu'Aleksandre se porte mieux.

Celui-ci avait déjà été chamboulé par le fait que Remus ait découvert sa réelle identité. Il était resté muet de stupéfaction avant de se tourner, alarmé, vers Ivan qui était présent à la demande de Severus. Il n'avait d'abord rien dit avant de trembler violemment. Le psychiatre s'était empressé de le rassurer en serrant ses mains avec douceur. Il était effrayé à l'idée que le loup-garou ne souhaite tout révéler au reste de l'Ordre du Phénix, faisant ainsi voler en éclat son semblant de tranquillité et de sérénité.

À son grand soulagement, ce n'était pas l'intention de Remus. Et il avait été très heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas du tout changé de comportement à son égard. Bien sûr, l'émotion du loup-garou avait été palpable dans la pièce mais il avait su maîtriser ses sentiments pour paraître naturel et ainsi ne pas plus le bouleverser. L'adolescent avait été rassuré et reconnaissant d'une telle marque d'attention. La honte lui avait serré à la gorge un instant en pensant à la douleur causée à Remus par sa disparition mais il l'avait très vite rassuré avec des mots hésitants.

-Je refuse que tu restes encore une journée entière, enfermé dans ta chambre, grogna Severus en se mettant sur ses pieds. Ton cousin est dans le parc à profiter du soleil avec Drago et Gabriel. Allons les rejoindre. Tu n'as pas besoin de discuter avec le reste des personnes présentes s'ils te dérangent. Lève-toi!

-Non merci papa, souffla Aleksandre d'un ton légèrement agacé et semblable à celui d'une personne irritée d'avoir à se répéter. Je suis très bien ici. Je vais répondre à la lettre de Liam avant d'oublier de le faire.

-Je te le rappellerai ce soir après le dîner.

-Non.

Le nouveau refus de son fils plongea un peu plus Severus dans l'irritation. Il s'exhorta au calme et laissa le silence pesant s'installer dans la pièce. Ivan l'avait pris à part pour une discussion au sujet du retour du jeune homme au Manoir. Toutes les indications de l'homme lui avaient paru en premier comme simplistes et il s'était abstenu de lui faire remarquer qu'il se débrouillerait très bien avec son fils.

Visiblement, il avait tort et son ego surdimensionné en prenait un coup. Le psychiatre lui avait conseillé de ne surtout pas laisser Aleksandre dans l'inactivité. Il fallait le stimuler le plus possible. Face à son haussement de sourcil narquois, Ivan lui avait alors expliqué l'intérêt de l'occuper continuellement. L'activité faisait progresser les enfants. Peu importe ce qu'elle était. Les enfants de l'hôpital en avaient rarement conscience mais tout était mis en œuvre pour les stimuler et ne pas les laisser stagner.

Les différents cours et les activités proposées avaient une place majeure de cette partie de la guérison. Cependant, les infirmiers et autres guérisseurs s'assuraient toujours qu'aucun enfant ne soit seul et inactif. Aleksandre ne s'en était certainement pas rendu compte. Auparavant, il passait ses après-midi dans les différentes activités proposées par l'établissement puis petit à petit, auprès de ses camarades. C'était une stimulation de l'esprit, peu intelligente il était vrai, mais importante malgré tout. Il discutait, jouait et riait avec ses amis. Ivan avait ajouté que l'entraînement clandestin à la baguette magique avait multiplié cette excitation intellectuelle.

Le stimuler, le stimuler! Par Merlin, il essayait de faire cela chaque jour, ce qui lui valait d'essuyer des refus quotidiens. Il lui proposait de venir dans son bureau, loin des autres habitants envahissants du Manoir. Non. Il lui proposait alors des parties de jeux rimant avec inutilité à ses yeux. Non. Il avait demandé à plusieurs reprises de lui faire des démonstrations de son talent en magie sans baguette. Non, plus tard. Non, non, non. Voilà, l'unique réponse d'Aleksandre. Il passait ses journées enfermées dans sa chambre sombre à… ne strictement rien faire. Il contemplait pour la plupart du temps le plafond d'un air absent. Il descendait pour les trois repas et sa toilette.

Même Jonathan avait fini par abdiquer après un énième refus de son cousin de participer à une partie d'échec.

-Ne veux-tu pas me faire plaisir? Rusa Severus en utilisant un ton délicat.

Aleksandre s'apprêta à refuser à nouveau. Il était agaçant à la fin d'être aussi insistant, par Merlin! Qui cela dérangeait-il qu'il reste dans sa chambre? S'il avait une pièce _à _lui, il fallait bien qu'il l'occupe! Drago par exemple, n'était jamais dans la chambre du Manoir qui lui était réservée. Il s'installait toujours dans celle de son meilleur ami pour passer la nuit. C'était stupide de laisser une chambre meublée de cette manière.

Pourtant, la voix de son père lui serra les entrailles et il leva ses yeux voilés de tristesse vers lui. L'homme l'observait avec sollicitude. Ses sourcils noirs étaient arqués vers le haut, attendant une réponse. Il paraissait vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Ne devrait-il pas céder à cela et lui procurer un peu de plaisir?

-On est obligé d'aller à l'extérieur? Accepta Aleksandre en soupirant.

-Une partie d'échec dans mon bureau?

La proposition de Severus sembla convenir à l'adolescent puisqu'il balança ses jambes hors du lit et se leva. Un vertige l'assaillit et il resta quelques secondes immobile pour retrouver ses repères. Les sourcils du maître des potions se froncèrent. La blessure du garçon guérissait rapidement grâce aux soins apportés. Le bandage allait bientôt être défait. Ce qui inquiétait plutôt Severus était la large cicatrice qui lui traversait le ventre. Aleksandre n'y avait pas prêté attention jusque là puisqu'il était allongé lorsque Severus le soignait. Pourtant, elle était imposante et attirait immédiatement le regard car elle restait rouge et boursouflée.

Silencieusement, Aleksandre quitta la pièce en traînant des pieds et Severus roula discrètement des yeux en le suivant. Il cherchait désespérément que faire pour sortir son fils de son inertie. Il allait certainement appeler Jonathan à la rescousse, peu importait s'il avait décidé de lui laisser du temps. Lui n'avait pas la patience et l'envie d'attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se faisaient face autour de la petite table en verre du bureau de l'homme, un plateau d'échec les séparant. Aleksandre réfléchissait, concentré, sur quelle pièce bouger depuis un petit moment au grand désarroi de Severus qui avait déjà repéré plusieurs coups profitables pour l'enfant. Finalement, il déplaça une pièce prudemment en fronçant les sourcils lorsque des rires trop bruyants, provenant du parc, résonnaient dans le bureau.

Severus déplaça un pion sur l'échiquier. Avoir réussi à tirer Aleksandre hors de sa chambre était déjà un premier pas mais il ne savait pas sur quel sujet engager la conversation. L'atmosphère silencieuse entre eux le dérangeait. Néanmoins, parler de la mort de son ami lui semblait prématuré. Aleksandre ne paraissait pas prêt à aborder le sujet. Severus préférait en plus qu'il en parle avec Ivan. L'homme devait savoir comment gérer ce genre de situation. Tout du moins, mieux que lui et il savait que son fils n'était pas très à l'aise pour discuter avec lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir mais il l'avait accepté et espérait juste que ça allait s'arranger.

-Il me semble que Drago et toi ne vous vous entendez plus aussi bien qu'auparavant.

Aleksandre figea son bras au-dessus du plateau de jeu et il laissa tomber la pièce qu'il avait prise pour la déplacer. Elle tomba bruyamment contre l'échiquier, déplaçant d'autres pions. Le jeu en fut chamboulé… tout comme Aleksandre. Il s'excusa précipitamment en remettant en place le plateau. Son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu. Severus haussa un sourcil discrètement en aidant son fils à réinstaller les pions correctement. Lucius et lui ne s'étaient visiblement pas trompés en ce qui concernait la tension palpable entre leurs fils. C'était vraiment étrange. Drago avait accepté Aleksandre en même temps que Jonathan, sans poser plus de questions. Jonathan ne paraissait pas non plus savoir ce qui s'était passé entre les deux garçons.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon thème à aborder. Le visage d'Aleksandre se décomposa et refléta l'inquiétude. Néanmoins, il retrouva rapidement son calme. Drago l'ignorait. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'éloignait volontairement du blond. C'était le Serpentard qui instaurait une distance entre eux. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Avant ils discutaient et riaient souvent ensemble. Cette complicité avait soudainement disparue après leur expérience scientifique dans la bibliothèque. La réaction du jeune Malefoy était incompréhensible à ses yeux. Il s'agissait d'un simple baiser. Rien d'autre.

Les soupçons de Severus furent confirmés. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Si Aleksandre n'était pas prêt à lui dire, il ne voulait pas le forcer. Briser la confiance qui s'était établie entre eux au cours de leur séance commune auprès du Dr Petrovitch n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Cependant, il pouvait très bien obtenir des réponses de Drago. L'adolescent ne le ferait peut-être pas de plein gré mais il arriverait à le faire parler sans mal.

-Tout va très bien, mentit Aleksandre. Je n'ai simplement pas très envie de passer du temps avec lui en ce moment.

-Je comprends qu'avec la mort de Mike, ce n'est pas facile.

Severus se sentait stupide. Par Merlin si stupide. Il roula des yeux à sa propre stupidité. Il tentait d'aiguiller la conversation sur ce qui blessait son fils pour essayer de l'apaiser mais sans aucune subtilité ou finesse. Où était l'adresse des Serpentards? Leur finesse si reconnue et jalousée par les autres? N'était-il pas à la fois redouté et reconnu pour maîtriser parfaitement cela? Lorsque cela concernait son fils, il avait tendance à ne plus être la même personne froide et manipulatrice. C'était une vision de lui-même assez dérangeante dans la mesure où il s'appliquait depuis des années à apparaître comme un monstre dans l'art de la manipulation.

Aleksandre resta obstinément silencieux. Il était hors de question qu'il prononce simplement le prénom de son ami. Il s'appliquait à ne plus penser à lui depuis qu'il avait appris sa mort. Très bien, il était mort. Rien n'était à ajouter. Il ne voulait ni en parler ni même y penser. Liam en avait parlé. Ivan aussi de manière bref à l'hôpital. Son père voulait le faire également. Lui n'en avait pas envie. C'était pourtant simple, non?

Sa gorge se serra alors qu'un flot de sentiments accompagnés de larmes le submergeaient. Malgré lui, l'image du corps inanimé de Mike retraversa son esprit. Était-il déjà mort lorsqu'il avait décidé d'aller chercher de l'aide hors de la chambre? Aleksandre n'en avait aucune idée. Il devrait poser ses questions. Quelqu'un serait forcément capable de lui répondre. C'était des choses que les médicomages devaient savoir, non? Pourtant… pourtant le demander concrétiserait la mort de son ami. Lui donnerait une valeur encore plus forte.

L'adolescent reprit contact avec la réalité lorsque la main de son père serra la sienne avec douceur. Il sursauta. Des larmes brouillaient sa vue et il leva sa main gauche pour les essuyer rapidement. Ne pas pleurer. Surtout pas ou il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas s'autoriser à pleurer. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui était mort. Machinalement, il resserra ses doigts autour de l'homme.

-Laisse sortir ce qui te ronge à l'intérieur, conseilla Severus en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux de son fils. Ça ne pourra te faire que du bien.

-Je ne peux pas, refusa Aleksandre d'une voix tremblante en sentant ses larmes prêtes à jaillir hors de ses yeux. Je ne peux pas.

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer face à la douleur de son fils. Il était évident qu'il était malheureux et il semblait s'empêcher de laisser libre cours à sa souffrance. Pour quelle raison saugrenue, par Salazar? Aleksandre ne devrait pas se brimer et retenir ses émotions. Il ne le faisait pas auparavant! Était-ce une marque involontaire de son évolution mentale? Les adolescents acceptaient moins que les enfants d'être vus en position de faiblesse. Était-ce cela? Peut-être qu'il se trompait et que le problème résidait ailleurs. Il se leva et contourna l'échiquier qui les séparait. Il s'installa à côté de lui et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Aleksandre passa rapidement ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans sa longue robe noire. Sa respiration saccadée faisait trembler ses frêles épaules. Il était évident qu'il retenait difficilement ses larmes.

Le père et le fils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes mais à l'inquiétude de Severus, Aleksandre ne pleura pas. Tous les deux savaient que les larmes étaient proches, prêtes à couler mais elles ne venaient pas. L'adolescent luttait contre elles. Il ne voulait pas les laisser l'envahir. Severus tentait de briser toutes les défenses insoupçonnées chez son fils en le cajolant avec douceur mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Aleksandre n'était pas prêt.

Des coups brefs furent frappés à la porte en même temps qu'une brûlure traversa le bras gauche de Severus. Voldemort l'appelait. Il grimaça et ramena son membre contre lui, s'éloignant ainsi de son fils. Celui-ci semblait avoir ressenti la chaleur qui se dégageait de son bras malgré la robe dissimulant son tatouage, puisque ses yeux embués étaient rivés dessus. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Remus. L'homme tenait un plateau où deux verres de jus de citrouille frais étaient posés. Severus se leva de la banquette, les traits tordus dans une expression de souffrance.

Aleksandre se tendit lorsque le loup-garou s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce. Il détourna le regard. S'il évitait l'ensemble des personnes du Manoir depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital, il évitait encore plus Remus. Malgré sa gentillesse et sa délicatesse à son égard lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était dans la confidence, Aleksandre ne pouvait s'empêcher de le craindre.

-Je dois y aller, s'excusa le Maître des Potions.

Son coup d'œil furtif à Aleksandre qui fixait le sol silencieusement n'échappa pas à son amant qui, d'un mouvement de la tête le rassura. Il allait prendre soin de lui durant son absence.

-Ne retourne pas t'enfermer dans ta chambre! Prévient-il en s'adressant d'un ton ferma à son fils. Va donc rejoindre ton cousin et l'embêter un peu.

Aleksandre garda le silence. Aucune trace de sourire ne traversa ses traits. Il resta parfaitement impassible. Il se contenta de le fixer. Un peu d'anxiété transparaissait dans ses yeux mais c'était tout. Severus fut désemparé par cette attitude inhabituelle mais lança un dernier regard à Remus qui paraissait embarrassé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus quittait son bureau. En passant près de Remus, il lui frôla doucement la main et l'autre comprit le message: Aleksandre. C'était parfait, une petite discussion avec l'adolescent ne lui ferait aucun mal. Severus grimaça une dernière fois avant de transplaner hors du Manoir Snape. La brûlure de sa marque se faisait de plus en plus insistante.

Restés dans la pièce, Remus et Aleksandre se dévisageaient silencieusement. L'embarras des deux était palpable. Finalement, l'adulte se racla la gorge et afficha un sourire détendu. Il déposa le plateau sur la table face au jeune homme et s'installa face à lui. Autant engager la conversation. Son idée ne parut pas satisfaire Aleksandre qui tourna un regard précipité vers la porte. Il restait dans le bureau simplement par politesse. Non pas par envie. Remus profita que l'adolescent attrape un verre pour installer un sortilège de silence repoussant les oreilles indiscrètes. Et Merlin savait combien il y en avait dans ce Manoir!

-Je sais que je ne t'ai pas tellement dit ce que je pensais de toute cette… situation vis à vis ton changement d'identité, s'excusa Remus en faisant fi de la crispation du garçon. J'étais un peu sonné de comprendre que mes suppositions étaient la réalité. Je ne savais pas non plus quel comportement adopter avec toi.

À ses mots, Aleksandre reposa brutalement son verre contre la table face à lui. Quelques gouttes de la boisson orange éclaboussèrent la partie d'échec inachevée restée sur la table. Son irritation s'amplifia et il pinça ses lèvres durement pour retenir un flot de paroles acerbes et colériques. Ce n'était pas compliqué de… de le laisser tranquille. Seul. Sans parler. Son attitude énervait peut-être son entourage mais il n'arrivait pas endiguer cette sensation de lassitude pour la remplacer par un enthousiasme débordant. Chaque fois qu'il se sentait heureux, son cœur se gonflait dans sa poitrine à la pensée de Mike et de toutes ses connaissances mortes. Malgré tout, il était heureux de ressentir une émotion aussi forte que la colère. Depuis son retour au Manoir, il était envahi uniquement par la tristesse, le sommeil et la lassitude. Ressentir une sensation beaucoup plus vive était rassurante et salvatrice.

Et puis par la barbe de Merlin, toutes ces questions. _Toujours_ des questions à lui poser!

De son côté, Remus se trémoussa nerveusement dans le fauteuil. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son propre verre. Il n'était pas habitué à un tel comportement de la part d'Aleksandre. Il était plutôt habitué à le voir se réfugier dans les bras de Severus sans oser ouvrir la bouche. Par Godric, ce comportement était révolu! Il avait évolué et même lui avait des difficultés à l'admettre. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette image de petit garçon terrifié et à la remplacer par ce préadolescent capable de s'exprimer seul.

-Je ne suis pas fâché, ajouta-t-il. En réalité, je suis plutôt satisfait et soulagé de voir que tu t'es trouvé une famille.

-Même si elle remplace tes amis?

Les yeux ambre de Remus clignèrent plusieurs fois sous la surprise. Ce n'était vraiment la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son étonnement s'accentua en remarquant une étincelle de satisfaction briller dans les yeux de l'adolescent face à lui. Il avait au moins eu le mérite de le sortir de son apathie. Pour se redonner contenance, il avala une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille, vidant ainsi la moitié de son verre.

-Je pense que tes parents préféreraient que tu sois heureux, en sécurité et aimé, même si ça t'éloigne de… leur souvenir, plutôt qu'accroché à leur mémoire mais malheureux, répondit prudemment Remus. N'es-tu pas d'accord?

-Je ne les ai pas connus, rétorqua l'adolescent en haussant les épaules d'un air distrait. J'ignore ce qu'ils pourraient bien penser de moi ou du fait que papa soit… mon papa.

D'accord. Remus songea qu'il aurait vraiment dû attendre Severus. Ou au moins Lucius. Le blond semblait plus apte que lui à comprendre le jeune homme. Franchement… Qu'était-il censé répondre à cela? Bien sûr que lui-même s'interrogeaient sur les réactions de James et Lily s'ils savaient, de n'importe quel l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, que Severus Snape s'occupait de leur fils.

Oh, Remus supposait que Lily accepterait très bien cette idée. Elle établirait probablement la liste de tous les avantages et de tout ce que cette situation apportait à son enfant au lieu de repenser aux inimités l'ayant liées à Severus à partir d'un certain moment.

Quant à James… L'ancien Gryffondor se retournerait probablement dans sa tombe en essayant de venir tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre Severus. Il hurlerait d'indignation en précisant que son fils, son cher héritier qu'il aimait plus que tout, ne pouvait décemment pas être élevé par quelqu'un d'aussi graisseux, stupide et _Mangemoresque_ que le Maître des potions. Oui, ce serait certainement la réaction de James jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive et se fasse à l'idée que malgré tout, son fils était heureux. James agissait toujours avant de réfléchir et de peser le pour et le contre d'une situation. Cela prenait souvent un long laps de temps avant qu'il n'accepte ce qui le contrariait.

Aleksandre sentit la culpabilité l'assaillir vivement alors que le visage de l'homme face à lui s'était décomposé. Il se mordilla la lèvre et baissa son regard sur l'épais tapis qui couvrait le sol. Après tout, ce n'était facile pour personne. Des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais il ignorait comment les formuler. Il ne savait même pas s'il désirait lui répondre. Ses yeux noirs se relevèrent vers Remus qui se démenait pour continuer la conversation.

En même temps, il avait peur d'être déçu par ses réponses. Un semblant de complicité s'était tissé entre eux et il avait vraiment fait des efforts pour l'accepter en tant qu'amant de son père. Apprendre qu'il connaissait le secret avait bloqué ce processus et malgré lui, il s'en sentait légèrement attristé. Remus était une personne agréable. Discuter avec lui se révélait intéressant même si leurs conversations restaient encore limitées à certains sujets. Il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas encore un adolescent de seize ans même s'il s'en approchait petit à petit. Il n'était pas capable de comprendre certaines choses et puis, certaines discussions qu'il écoutait entre les autres jeunes du Manoir ne l'intéressaient pas forcément!

-Est-ce que…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

-Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu souhaites ! Autorisa Remus avec soulagement. Je ferais mon possible pour y répondre.

-Quelle a été ta réaction quand tu as appris que je n'étais plus chez… ma famille?

La question avait jailli de ses lèvres avant de pouvoir se retenir. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en rosissant. Il ne voulait pas paraître niais devant Remus, apparaître stupide. Cependant, c'était une question qu'il s'était souvent posée. Son ancien nom était rarement prononcé au Manoir.

Il avait entendu Sirius parler de lui plusieurs fois mais il préférait toujours s'enfuir avant que la conversation ne devienne trop centrée sur lui. La culpabilité l'étouffait à ces moments là. Son parrain souffrait. Même son père le lui avait dit… dans le but de le rassurer, même si ça avait eu l'effet inverse. Il était responsable de cette douleur chez le fugitif.

Ronald, bien sûr, avait émis plusieurs reproches à son égard. Mais franchement, le rouquin avait la langue bien pendue en ce qui concernait les autres. Aleksandre l'avait entendu critiquer certains de ses amis sans remords jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le coupe sèchement. En fait, Ron prenait conscience de la portée de ses paroles souvent trop tard. De leur côté, Hermione et Ginny en parlaient plus rarement et ce manque d'intérêt (tout du moins, Aleksandre l'interprétait ainsi) était assez blessant.

-J'ai été bouleversé, avoua Remus en posant ses yeux sur la fenêtre. Bien sûr, la tristesse de Sirius et son incompréhension était si grande que je l'ai soutenu en dissimulant ce sentiment.

Aleksandre comprit immédiatement ce que Remus tentait de faire: se justifier. Ses joues empourprées et son ton hésitant marquaient cela. Le loup-garou craignait qu'il ne pense qu'il se fichait bien de lui en tant que Harry Potter. Était-ce vrai? Si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas engagé en tant que professeur lors de sa troisième année, il ne l'aurait probablement pas rencontré avant un certain temps. Peut-être seulement l'été précédent alors qu'il découvrait l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix. N'aurait-il pas dû venir le voir, essayer de le connaître? Peut-être même faire partie de sa vie durant son enfance en tant que meilleur ami de ses parents.

C'était la première fois que de telles pensées à l'égard de Remus le traversaient, mais elles coulaient dans son esprit avec logique. Évidemment, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant? Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais posé toutes ces questions? Remus se fichait peut-être vraiment de lui. Il l'intéressait actuellement en étant le fils de son amant mais pas en tant que Harry. À vrai dire, Remus ne paraissait pas proche des adolescents. Il était aimable, bienveillant et ouvert à eux mais il faisait rarement le premier pas pour aller discuter avec eux. Leurs conversations étaient souvent autour des thèmes scolaires. C'était eux qui venaient à lui et il les acceptait chaleureusement. Aleksandre ne pouvait pas nier cela. Il tentait des approches directes seulement avec lui.

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-il, incrédule. Je n'étais qu'un de tes élèves. Rien d'autre.

-Au contraire, répliqua l'ancien professeur en soupirant. J'ai tenté de conserver la distance réglementaire entre un professeur et son élève mais j'ai appris à te connaître doucement. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir connu plus tôt.

-Tu aurais pu!

Le reproche faisait trembler sa voix. Il n'arriva pas à se sentir coupable en voyant le visage déjà pâle de l'homme perdre encore plus de ses couleurs. Remus était presque autant responsable que Dumbledore. C'était le vieil homme qui l'avait placé chez les Dursley. Le loup-garou quant à lui, ne s'était pas opposé à cette décision. Il était censé connaître sa mère. Il devait savoir que ses rapports avec sa sœur étaient tendus, presque inexistants.

-Ils étaient tes meilleurs amis et tu ne t'es pas occupé de moi! C'est papa qui l'a fait alors qu'ils se détestaient.

_Ils_. Les Potter. C'était ainsi que Aleksandre les nommait. Avec ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, Remus s'aperçut que le garçon semblait toujours considérer Lily comme sa mère. Il l'avait décrite à Jonathan sans penser un seul instant à modifier des traits physiques pour coller avec leur mensonge. Rousse aux yeux verts. Lily était donc encore sa mère. Cependant, James paraissait inexistant à ses yeux. « _Ils »_. Ce pronom lui permettait de ne pas donner un statut à son père biologique.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'imaginais pas que ta vie chez tes relatifs prendrait un tel tournant, s'excusa Remus. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu passer à côté d'une telle chose!

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dangereuse alors que ses fins sourcils se haussaient. Cette expression effraya Aleksandre qui se recula au fond de son fauteuil, les épaules crispées. Là… l'homme ressemblait vraiment à un animal sauvage. Ses pupilles jaunes étaient encerclées d'une fine rondelle noire menaçante. Les cicatrices traversant son visage parurent ressortir étrangement sur sa peau pâle. L'adolescent déglutit et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Le bruit tira l'homme de ses pensées qui perdit immédiatement son air menaçant. Sa douceur habituelle réapparut.

-J'aimerai pouvoir changer cela, chuchota-t-il avec tristesse. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te faire cela. C'est principalement pour cette raison que je suis heureux que Severus t'ait tiré de cet enfer.

Pour une raison obscure, Aleksandre avait besoin d'entendre cela. Sa poitrine comprimée se détendit et l'air traversa rapidement ses poumons, les vivifiant. Il avait apprécié Remus malgré tout. Ça avait été le meilleur professeur de Poudlard. Le plus agréable. Le plus juste. Le plus compétent dans la mesure où il rendait ses cours bien plus attractifs que le professeur McGonagall. Ensuite, il avait été la première personne, hormis Hagrid, à lui parler concrètement de ses parents. Il les avait connus et de manière bien plus précises que le garde-chasse. Puis Remus connaissait Sirius. L'homme qui était devenu une figure familiale en quelques instants.

C'était difficile pour lui de réellement lui en vouloir.

-Papa m'a sauvé, confirma Aleksandre en rosissant de plaisir.

-Et il t'a offert une famille.

Le silence dura quelques instants mais il n'était pas aussi pesant que les précédents. Aleksandre offrit un sourire hésitant à Remus qui le lui rendit. Il attrapa son verre. Son irritation s'était transformée en apaisement. C'était un sentiment agréable qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis plusieurs jours. Une chaleur se propagea dans sa poitrine et il soupira silencieusement. L'adulte n'avait pourtant pas dit grand chose. Il s'était simplement excusé de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il subissait depuis son enfance.

Aleksandre savait que ses pensées étaient étranges mais c'était un peu comme s'il recevait indirectement des excuses de la part de sa famille. C'était vraiment étrange. Il savait parfaitement que les Dursley ne s'excuseraient jamais de tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait. Ils vivaient tranquillement dans une nouvelle maison avec la certitude que leurs actes ne seraient jamais punis. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient légitimes? Un frisson le parcourut. Avec Ivan, ils en avaient parlés. Les viols de son oncle, tout comme les mauvais traitements de l'ensemble de sa famille, n'étaient pas un traitement familial pouvant être qualifié de _normal_. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il arrivait à le penser tout le temps. Il lui arrivait encore de se sentir coupable et responsable de toutes ses souffrances.

-Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé?

Cette question démangeait Remus depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'il avait compris que Severus avait adopté Harry Potter, le faisant passer pour son fils après avoir découvert sa vie immonde chez sa famille Moldue. Il n'avait pas posé toutes les questions qui le taraudaient à Severus car Aleksandre était le mieux placé pour y répondre. Contrairement aux préjugés attribués à la maison Gryffondor, il avait su retenir sa curiosité et son impatience même si ça n'avait jamais été simple.

Les sourcils d'Aleksandre se froncèrent brusquement à cette question et il bégaya stupidement avant de refermer la bouche. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Ça paraissait si… évident. Comment pouvait-il le dire à quelqu'un? Se confier était inconcevable. C'était… tellement honteux! C'était une affaire de famille à dissimuler. Il en parlait avec Ivan mais Aleksandre avait conscience que cette confiance était avant tout le résultat d'un long travail sur lui-même durant la thérapie. À Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais pu faire cela. Encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait évoqué qu'à une ou deux reprises son passé à son père.

-Je ne pouvais pas le dire à quelqu'un, répondit-il d'une voix où suintait l'évidence. Et puis, ça n'aurait rien changé.

-Au contraire! S'exclama Remus. Nous t'aurions immédiatement sorti de là!

-Ah! S'écria Aleksandre avec colère. Il fallait que je me fasse violer par mon oncle pour que quelqu'un se décide à s'occuper de moi? À qui aurais-je pu le dire? Quand j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de ne plus retourner à Privet Drive, il a refusé en argumentant que j'étais obligé d'y aller par mesure de sécurité.

Le garçon bondit sur ses pieds, furieux. Comment… par Merlin, il sentait la rage l'envahir. Il s'exhorta à respirer calmement alors qu'il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit aux portes de la mort, de la dépression pour que quelqu'un se soucie de lui ? C'était immonde ! Au final, personne ne l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Et toutes ces personnes se prétendaient être des amis ? Lui, il remarquait toujours à l'instant même lorsque Ron n'allait pas bien. Il avait repéré tous les gestes indiquant sa colère, sa tristesse ou encore sa fatigue. Il avait aussi l'œil pour repérer les jours où Hermione était particulièrement de mauvais poil et ceux où il ne fallait pas l'angoisser avec des futilités. Eux agissaient toujours avec lui avec hésitation, incertitude. Ils marchaient sur des œufs en permanence comme s'ils le craignaient. Personne ne le connaissait réellement.

Remus voulut le retenir, surpris par sa soudaine colère. Il tendit la main pour attraper son bras mais le jeune homme s'éloigna de lui en feulant furieusement. Tel un chat furieux. Il le regarda attraper rageusement la poignée de la porte en sentant son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait peut-être pas été subtil et délicat. Par Merlin, c'était un sujet déjà tellement difficile à aborder. L'image d'Harry ne cessait de se superposer à celle d'Aleksandre et même s'il essayait de réprimer cela… c'était compliqué pour le moment!

-Aleksandre! Appela-t-il en se levant à son tour. Je sais que…

-Tu ne sais rien du tout! Glapit l'enfant en se tournant avec violence vers lui. Tu es resté un professeur alors que tu connaissais maman et puis tu es gentil parce que tu es l'amoureux de papa!

-Non pas du tout ! Écoute, je pensais qu'il fallait que nous discutions de cela maintenant que je suis au courant, le retint précipitamment Remus. Je voulais que l'on puisse répondre aux questions de l'un et l'autre!

Les lèvres pincées, Aleksandre fixa l'homme. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine puis il fit volte face. Il ouvrit largement la porte mais fut retenu une dernière fois par le bras de Remus.

-Nous devons le dire à Sirius, annonça-t-il à mi-voix bien que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était toujours placé dans le sortilège de silence. Severus et moi en avons parlé. Il est d'accord. Il voulait que j'évoque cela avec toi.

Son amant ne lui avait pas réellement dit de cette manière. Il lui avait fait comprendre que ça allait peut-être être dur pour Aleksandre de mettre au courant Sirius de ce secret. Le fugitif réagissait rarement de manière rationnelle et calme. La violence était souvent sa réaction première. Severus comme Remus craignaient qu'Aleksandre n'assiste à cela. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la manière dont l'homme allait se comportement. Il pouvait se mettre dans une colère noire comme s'effondrer en larmes. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de prévoir sa réaction.

Néanmoins, il devait retrouver son filleul. C'était impératif. Ça pourrait même aider Aleksandre à faire le pont entre son ancienne et nouvelle vie. Remus n'en démordrait pas.

Aleksandre resta figé sur le pas de la porte, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et il secoua violemment la tête en sentant ses membres se mettre à trembler. Sirius allait le détester. Il avait un nouveau parrain. Lucius lui convenait parfaitement. Certes la complicité qu'il pourrait créer avec Sirius serait superbe mais non… il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre le peu de rapport qu'il avait avec lui. C'était étrange mais il était vraiment important pour lui. Il mettait volontairement de la distance entre eux. Il craignait le jour où son premier parrain découvrirait tout et le haïrait. Il ne pouvait que le détester car il supportait difficilement Severus.

-Réfléchis, conseilla Remus en le relâchant avec un sourire. Réfléchis et nous en parlerons avec ton père.

Aleksandre ne trouva rien à dire et comme un automate, il quitta le bureau. Ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il se dirigeait à l'étage inférieur. Il avait soif. Il devait boire et essayer de se remettre les idées en place. Sirius allait tout savoir. C'était une idée assez étrange puisque avec le reste de sa famille, il s'appliquait à dissimuler son ancienne identité à tous. Même Jonathan ne le savait pas. Il allait sûrement se sentir trahi s'il l'apprenait un jour. Ce mensonge n'allait-il pas lui apporter des dizaines problèmes?

En passant dans le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine, il jeta un coup d'œil au parc bruyant. Il secoua la tête en voyant Narcissa et Kingsley rire.

Cela avait été quelques minutes avant le repas et les Malefoy s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux. L'auror était descendu dans la cuisine pour participer au dîner sous l'ordre de son père et avait pu voir Lucius endosser son masque de Mangemort sans cœur et glacial. L'homme avait resserré les doigts autour du fourreau de sa baguette magique, la mâchoire crispée. Il avait montré sa maîtrise en ne faisant aucun geste et en restant silencieux. Depuis, les rapports entre l'auror et l'homme fortuné étaient tendus même si Narcissa ne semblait avoir rien remarqué.

-Ne me roule pas dans la poudre de cheminette!

Jonathan apparut soudainement dans le hall du Manoir. La voix de Gabriel retentit de l'extérieur en réponse à sa boutade. Il était décoiffé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés. Ses joues étaient rougies et couvertes par une fine pellicule de sueur par l'effort. Il souriait largement et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Étrangement, il se sentit désemparé en voyant que son absence n'empêchait pas son cousin de s'amuser. Aleksandre chassa rapidement ses pensées honteuses.

Les sourcils du Serpentard se haussèrent de surprise en le voyant dans le couloir. Aleksandre se sentit rougir légèrement. Lui qui ne quittait presque plus sa chambre et ne prononçait plus le moindre mot… Sa présence devait étonner. Il contourna rapidement son cousin pour atteindre la cuisine, son mal être s'accroissant. Il se sentait à nouveau mal et le bref apaisement ressenti dans le bureau avec Remus s'était déjà dissipé. Il voulait aller se coucher.

-Et Aleks! Appela l'adolescent avec hésitation. Viens avec moi. Je fais enrager Gabriel et Drago. Nous pouvons nous amuser.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être là pour que vous vous amusiez.

Sa réponse parut frapper de plein fouet Jonathan qui blanchit légèrement. Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, sa bonne humeur évanouie et Aleksandre se sentit vraiment stupide. Il avait réussi à amoindrir la joie de son cousin. Vraiment, il faisait tout n'importe comment!

Celui-ci redressa la tête et bredouilla quelques mots hésitants. Il se sentait vraiment honteux. Il avait abandonné Aleksandre. Réellement. Son apathie l'avait rapidement lassé. Oh Merlin, quel genre de cousin était-il?

-Je t'en prie, ne reste pas tout seul, implora-t-il en prenant soudainement conscience de la manière dont il avait agi. Viens, on va bien rigoler. Il ne faut pas t'isoler comme cela!

Aleksandre tenta de trouver une excuse car il avait vraiment envie d'aller se glisser dans son lit pour se reposer et réfléchir. Cependant, il fut coupé par la porte de la cuisine. Sa tante apparut. Le visage d'Elena était blême et tiré par l'inquiétude. Derrière elle, Dumbledore la suivait.

-Maman? Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit Jonathan.

-Jon, il faut que je te parle, déclara Elena en s'approchant vivement de lui. Allons dans ta chambre.

_*DSL Pour le leger retard. Alors comme toujours, j'ai milles problèmes d'ordinateur et je n'ai plus internet jusq'au 13juillet (et peut etre plus...) mais en squattant de temps en temps chez ma soeur, je vais essayer de maintenir le rythme de 1 chapitre par semaine même si les jours sont décals. Vous comprenez donc que je ne réponde pas aux reviews. [PAREIL POUR LES LECTEURS DE UNE NOUVELLE VIE, sans internet difficile de communiquer les chapitres avec les bêtas!] Je m'excuse de tous ses problèmes et à tres bientôt._

_PATMOL25, MERCI pour vos reviews._


	86. LXXXVI: Nouveauté

__

_Bonjour,  
J'ai finalement réussi à poster ce chapitre. Mes problèmes de connexions perdurent et c'est assez compliqué. (Merci à ma bêta :D) Merci pour vos reviews et encouragements, vous comprenez que je ne peux pas y répondre tant que internet ne sera pas rétabli._

A bientôt, bonne lecture et félicitation à tout ceux qui ont réussis leurs examens! Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre: Nouveauté**_

Jonathan était dans une des salles de bain du Manoir. Le carrelage aux murs était blanc avec des poissons de couleurs pâles dessinés dessus. Ils étaient animés magiquement et se déplaçaient sur toute la surface. Des vaguelettes bleues apparaissaient et disparaissaient à certains moments, colorant ainsi le mur. Il y en avait peu pour ne pas donner la nausée à ceux qui pénétraient dans la pièce. Le carrelage avait été choisi par Elena.

Jonathan fixait son reflet dans le grand miroir suspendu au-dessus du lavabo en marbre blanc. Il venait de finir de s'habiller après sa longue douche. Il était resté près d'une demi-heure sous l'eau brûlante à détendre ses muscles après une courte nuit de sommeil. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à fixer le plafond blanc de sa chambre, les yeux grands ouverts. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et indisciplinés. L'eau les ondulait légèrement, notamment sur le bout des mèches. Ses joues étaient pâles.

Avec un grognement rageur, il passa un doigt sur les deux boutons d'acnés apparus durant sa longue nuit de réflexion. La tension était responsable de cela. Il frotta le bouton rouge qui ressortait affreusement. Sa friction fit rougir un peu plus la pustule. Il détestait être un adolescent. Jonathan admettait qu'il n'avait pas la peau sujette à l'acné comme un grand nombre de ses congénères. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer le visage de chacun des jumeaux Weasley qui était propice à l'acné. C'est pourquoi Jonathan enrageait dès qu'un bouton venait enlaidir son visage. Ce n'en était pas un mais deux!

Finalement, il n'en était pas étonné. Dès qu'il angoissait trop, il avait une éruption cutanée de ce genre. En plus de cela, il avait mangé au moins un kilo de sucreries au chocolat durant sa longue veillée nocturne, entrecoupée de quelques instants de sommeil. Il était connu que le chocolat n'était pas conseillé pour les boutons.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Jonathan donna la permission de pénétrer dans la pièce d'un ton las. Aleksandre fit un pas hésitant dans la salle de bain. Ses longs cheveux dissimulaient ses yeux noirs. Il était vêtu d'un pantacourt bleu marine mais portait un large pull blanc à col roulé. Jonathan arqua un sourcil face à ce paradoxe dans la tenue de son cousin. Il le regarda fermer silencieusement la porte derrière lui avant de s'appuyer contre elle.

-Ça va?

Un instant, Jonathan fut tenté de le rabrouer froidement mais il soupira intérieurement. Ce fut un haussement d'épaules hésitant qui répondit à Aleksandre. Il reporta son attention sur son reflet avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes. Il fronça les sourcils face aux spasmes nerveux qui secouaient son corps et son irritation contre lui-même s'accentua. Il ne devrait pas avoir une telle réaction.

Il se réjouissait malgré tout qu'Aleksandre vienne le trouver jusque dans la salle de bain pour lui parler. Ce geste lui procura une douce chaleur. Son cousin était si fermé et morne depuis son retour à l'hôpital. Jonathan ne le lui reprochait pas. Il pouvait comprendre que l'attaque en elle-même l'avait bouleversé par sa violence particulière et sa rencontre avec Greyback sans compter la mort de son ami qui devait accentuer ce malaise.

-Je ne sais pas trop.

-Que vas-tu lui dire?

-Rien! Aboya Jonathan en resserrant ses doigts autour de l'évier.

L'autre adolescent sursauta, surpris par la violence de ses paroles. Il était certain que le cri de son cousin s'était répercuté dans tout le couloir. Jonathan lui lança un regard torve alors que ses joues rougissaient de colère. Il hocha la tête précipitamment, espérant ainsi apaiser la colère de son cousin.

-Désolé, murmura piteusement Jon au bout de quelques secondes. Je suppose que je suis un peu tendu à l'idée de le rencontrer.

Aleksandre acquiesça silencieusement. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis s'installa sur un tabouret en bois près de la cabine de douche. Il était resté bouche-bée lorsque son père lui avait appris la nouvelle. La fureur se lisait aisément sur le visage de l'adulte. Il n'avait pas osé poser de questions et s'était contenté de ses maigres explications. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers Narcissa qui en savait un peu plus.

Isaac McCrory arrivait de Plymouth en début de soirée. Le père de Jonathan. Elena l'avait appris durant l'après-midi de la veille par Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait tout fait pour lui trouver une autre résidence mais il n'en avait pas eu la possibilité. Severus avait ironisé qu'il paraissait pour une fois sincèrement désolé de devoir accueillir l'homme au quartier général de l'ordre. Il savait que la maison appartenait avant tout à Severus et Elena. Il ne souhaitait pas leur imposer une présence aussi oppressante que celle d'Isaac McCrory mais il n'avait pas le choix. En rentrant dans l'ordre du phénix, chaque membre signait un contrat. Dumbledore avait l'obligation de leur venir en aide matériellement si le besoin se présentait.

La ville de Plymouth dans le comté de Devon avait été attaquée par les Mangemorts. Les attaques se multipliaient quotidiennement dans les grandes ou petites villes du Royaume-Uni. Il n'y avait plus aucune préférence. Le choix était fait pratiquement au hasard par le Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant qu'il dirigeait indirectement le ministère de la magie. Le plus important était de massacrer la population, de préférence Moldue et de faire planer une véritable terreur au-dessus du pays.

Elena avait aussitôt prévenu son fils. Après cela, Jonathan était resté enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'était même pas descendu dîner. Sa mère lui avait monté un plateau mais l'adolescent, confiné au fond de son lit malgré la chaleur étouffante, n'y avait pas touché.

-Je peux entrer?

La voix de Drago résonna du couloir et tira les deux Snape de leurs pensées. Jonathan l'autorisa d'un grognement rauque et son meilleur ami apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son sourire éclatant disparut en croisant le regard embarrassé d'Aleksandre. Les deux garçons détournèrent la tête sans même prendre la peine de se saluer. Drago reposa son regard gris et un peu plus froid qu'une seconde auparavant sur son meilleur ami. Son cœur battit à la chamade et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

Il avait l'impression que plus rien ne serait pareil entre lui et Aleksandre depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans la bibliothèque. Il avait compris que le garçon ne prêtait aucun intérêt à cet échange mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être troublé. Aleksandre n'avait pas été le seul à réagir physiquement à ce rapprochement inattendu. En plus de se sentir mortifié pour avoir ressenti un quelconque désir envers son ami, Drago était terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il allait se faire arracher la tête par, au choix, son père, Severus, Jonathan et même Elena.

Cette situation pesante entre les deux garçons agaçait chaque jour un peu plus Jonathan. Il ignorait toujours ce qu'il se passait entre eux et ça commençait réellement à le mettre hors de lui. Il prenait son mal en patience mais n'arriverait bientôt plus à contenir sa rage. Il n'allait pas s'en prendre à Aleksandre qui paraissait instable mais plutôt à son meilleur ami.

-Aïe, problème de peau?

Le ton de l'héritier Malefoy était moqueur. Il se prit un regard assassin de son meilleur ami et haussa les épaules d'un air innocent. Lui-même avait traversé une période d'acné. Il avait cependant fait le mauvais choix de poser un sortilège de glamour sur son visage pour les dissimuler. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un à Poudlard ne voit le moindre défaut sur son visage. Drago grimaça. Il n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassant de son existence que le jour où sa mère, lors d'un repas, avait découvert qu'il utilisait un sortilège de glamour pour cacher les boutons fleurissant sur sa peau. Elle avait hurlé en l'informant qu'un tel sortilège était dangereux sur la peau propice à l'acné. Ce sortilège faisait que les boutons mettaient plus de temps à disparaître et laissaient des cicatrices à certains endroits.

-Demande à Severus de te passer une lotion, conseilla-t-il en attrapant la bouteille de parfum de son meilleur ami pour le sentir. Oh, c'est celui que ta mère t'a acheté pour ton anniversaire!

Aleksandre sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette phrase. Ses yeux se baissèrent honteusement sur le bout de ses chaussures noires. Lors de l'anniversaire de Jonathan, il venait de rentrer au Manoir la journée précédente. Il était épuisé et bouleversé. Il avait participé à contrecœur au repas organisé pour l'occasion malgré ses yeux lourds de fatigue. Elena avait insisté pour fêter l'anniversaire de son fils même si celui-ci avait refusé, encore choqué par l'hospitalisation de son cousin. C'était principalement pour effacer leurs tensions que la jeune femme avait autant insisté.

Malgré tout, Aleksandre s'était senti horrible en n'ayant aucun cadeau à lui offrir. Son cousin avait été couvert de cadeaux luxueux. Lucius et Narcissa dépensaient sans compter et Elena avait à peu près la même vision de l'argent, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils. Severus était plus raisonnable mais il ne s'était pas non plus restreint à un simple paquet de Chocogrenouilles pour son neveu. Face à ces présents extraordinaires, Jonathan l'avait aussitôt rassuré en plaisantant mais ça n'avait pas suffi. D'autant plus que quelques minutes avant la mort de Mike, ils réfléchissaient ensemble au présent spectaculaire qu'il allait acheter à son cousin.

-Comme si mon oncle a le temps de brasser une potion contre l'acné, renifla rageusement Jonathan en finissant de se coiffer. Imagine seulement sa réponse si j'allais lui demander!

-Je vais rejoindre Gabriel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aleksandre arriva dans le salon silencieux. Le soleil était encore présent même si quelques nuages couvraient le ciel bleu. La plupart des adolescents profitait dans le parc après les quelques cours de la journée. Le changement de situation dans la communauté magique occupait de plus en plus les membres de l'ordre du phénix et ceux qui enseignaient aux adolescents étaient trop souvent absents.

Dans le grand salon baigné de soleil, il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Elena. Elle était seule, postée debout devant les grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Sa baguette magique pointée devant elle, des torchons s'agitaient frénétiquement pour nettoyer les grandes vitres. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir ses mains trembler. Confus, il se racla la gorge et Elena sursauta. Elle se tourna vers lui et les torchons tombèrent mollement à terre.

-N'es-tu pas avec Jonathan? S'enquit-elle avec un sourire doux.

-Drago vient d'arriver. Ils sont ensembles.

Elena lui adressa un sourire compatissant bien que crispé. Elle soupira en voyant les torchons au sol. D'un geste de la baguette magique, elle les enchanta pour qu'ils continuent à nettoyer le reste des fenêtres sans qu'elle ne soit obligée de les diriger. Elle l'avait fait plus tôt pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas envie de recevoir les coups d'œil en coin de son frère et de Lucius toute la journée. Heureusement, Narcissa était absente, conviée à un thé avec les femmes du haut gratin de la société. Si elle y allait à reculons, elle n'en avait pas trop le choix. Elena n'était pas certaine de supporter ces chuchotements furieux à l'encontre d'Isaac que Narcissa aurait.

Heureusement, la famille Londubat bénéficiait également d'une aide au Manoir. Neville et sa grand-mère, Augusta arrivait en même temps qu'Isaac. Ils vivaient dans la même ville même si les Londubat étaient retirés dans une ancienne maison ayant appartenu à Franck et Alice, les parents de Neville. Les Mangemorts s'étaient rappelé qu'ils étaient à proximité de la famille et s'étaient empressés d'atteindre la maison et d'en briser les défenses. Par chance, Augusta avait réagi rapidement. Elle s'était réfugiée chez les Weasley, au Terrier, qui était trop dangereux pour que la famille continue à y vivre quotidiennement. De là, elle avait contacté Dumbledore.

-Est-ce que tu sais… comment va Jonathan?

-Hum, il a l'air un peu stressé, confia Aleksandre à mi-voix. Et il s'énerve facilement mais c'est assez habituel chez Jonathan donc…

-C'est difficile de savoir ce qui différencie de son caractère de dragon enragé habituel, comprit Elena en souriant. S'il te dit quelque chose qui le perturbe… peux-tu m'en informer?

Aleksandre hocha silencieusement la tête, promettant ainsi à sa tante de la tenir au courant si Jonathan lui faisait la moindre confidence inquiétante. Elena soupira de soulagement et elle remercia à demi-voix son neveu. Ses yeux marron se tournèrent à nouveau devant les grandes fenêtres qui étincelaient de brillance, les torchons s'activant inutilement sur la surface.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. L'adolescent se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. L'inquiétude émanait de sa tante et il se sentait inutile à rester debout au centre de la pièce, sans savoir quoi dire. Il comprenait parfaitement sa détresse. Lui aussi ne voulait jamais revoir certaines personnes ayant bouleversés sa vie même si, d'après ce qu'il savait l'homme ne leur avait rien fait d'aussi horrible que l'oncle Vernon. Il serait bien plus que anxieux et n'arriverait certainement pas à rester aussi calme que sa tante.

Avec un certain soulagement, les pas de Sirius s'approchèrent avant qu'il n'arrive dans la pièce. Quelques rides de fatigue marquaient son visage. Lui-même était tendu à l'idée de rencontrer l'ex-mari de sa compagne. Severus l'avait pris à part, avec Lucius, lorsqu'Elena et lui avaient officialisés leur relation. Les deux hommes s'étaient montrés plutôt ouverts même si les grognements du maître des potions l'avaient irrité. Ils avaient simplement insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de blesser la jeune femme.

Aleksandre rendit à l'homme un sourire crispé. Il quitta précipitamment la pièce, la gorge serrée. Il entendit le fugitif s'approcher de sa compagne et la serrer contre sa poitrine, silencieusement. L'adolescent soupira bruyamment. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage las. Sirius n'était toujours pas au courant de sa réelle identité. Son père comptait le faire très bientôt. Ils en avaient brièvement parlés après que Remus lui ait plus ou moins raconté leur discussion.

Dans le salon, Sirius serrait contre lui Elena. Il sentait des tremblements agiter le corps frêle de sa compagne.

-Je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, assura Sirius d'une voix grave.

Malgré elle, Elena roula des yeux en riant doucement. Elle retrouvait parfaitement son caractère dans cette simple phrase. Sirius était un macho. Par Merlin, il n'avait jamais changé sur ce point là. L'homme devait protéger la femme et ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Sirius continuait à percevoir un couple comme cela. Elena était beaucoup plus libre et moderne. Voir un homme pleurer ne la choquait pas et elle n'y percevait pas une atteinte à sa virilité. Pour Sirius, cela rimait avec la fin de son existence en tant que mâle.

Déjà à Poudlard, il était ainsi. Il était un jeune homme viril et tout le monde devait le savoir. Âgé de deux ans de plus qu'elle, Sirius enchaînait les conquêtes féminines à un rythme effréné. Il restait tout au plus quelques semaines avec la même fille avant d'en trouver une autre. Ses propres copines s'étaient amourachées du jeune Black rebelle. Elle-même devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été insensible à son charme. Qui l'aurait été à cette époque? Mêmes les professeurs fondaient devant ce sourire malicieux et ses yeux sombres pétillants de joie et de vivacité. Cependant, elle ne lui avait jamais montré un vif intérêt. Elle le méprisait même, dans un certain sens.

Tout d'abord parce qu'il était le persécuteur de son frère. Si Severus s'était toujours montré assez distant avec elle lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard en raison de ses camarades, elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enrager lorsque les Maraudeurs le prenaient pour cible. Malheureusement, ça arrivait souvent. Le pire jour avait été celui où Severus avait insulté sa meilleure amie de Sang de bourbe après une attaque particulièrement mesquine de la part de Potter et Black. Si Lily Evans avait été blessée, signant la fin de son amitié avec son frère, elle… elle avait été extrêmement déçue. Ça avait été le départ de la dégradation de leur relation. Elle avait toujours tenue Sirius en rancœur de cela. Cette journée avait certainement poussé un peu plus son frère à rejoindre le camp de Voldemort.

Puis Elena méprisait Sirius pour son comportement outrageant avec les filles. Il les considérait comme des objets, des trophées à brandir aux yeux de tous. Les rumeurs gonflaient dès qu'il apparaissait avec une nouvelle greluche au bras. Elle n'était pas féministe dans l'âme mais voir toutes ses filles pleurer pour Sirius Black l'épouvantait. Jamais elle ne se serait laissé prendre au piège par l'adolescent. De toute manière, Black et ses amis ne lui avaient jamais prêtés grande attention. Elle n'avait pas le même intérêt que Severus à leurs yeux. Elle était discrète, bonne élève. Une fille banale en somme. Puis, Severus s'était chargé de faire désenchanter les Gryffondors lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il avait une sœur. Elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi son grand frère les avait menacés mais ça avait été efficace pour la maintenir éloignée de leur conflit.

-C'est pour Jonathan que je m'inquiète, informa-t-elle en revenant au temps présent. Je me fiche bien de Isaac. C'est simplement… je sais que Jon va souffrir et ça ne m'enchante pas.

-Dumbledore a chargé Molly de trouver une maison le plus rapidement possible à Isaac. Il lui a donné l'ordre de laisser de côté la recherche pour les Londubat.

Soulagée, Elena hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas participé à la réunion matinale de l'ordre du Phénix. Elle était épuisée par sa courte nuit et elle avait déclaré une migraine. Sirius l'avait empêchée de sortir hors du lit avant que l'horloge ne sonne au minimum neuf heures. Au final, elle s'était extirpée de sous ses draps à dix heures.

Elle se sentait vraiment soulagée. Par Merlin, pour une fois que Dumbledore ne se montrait pas sournois. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il tentait vraiment de déloger Isaac avant même qu'il ne soit arrivé au Manoir.

-Je… je peux essayer de lui parler, ajouta Sirius d'une voix hésitante. Je sais que Jonathan ne me porte pas dans son cœur en ce moment mais on s'est un peu rapproché durant l'hospitalisation d'Aleksandre. Ça me permettrait peut-être de créer quelque chose avec lui.

-Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi! Jonathan est un peu dur à approcher mais une fois que c'est fait, ça va mieux!

Sirius étira ses lèvres dans un bref sourire qui s'effaça bien vite, la lassitude le reprenant aussitôt. C'était étrange. Il se demandait où était passé l'adolescent fougueux, plein de vie et enthousiaste qu'il était durant sa jeunesse. Il avait l'impression que sa vie était morne. Bien sûr il avait Elena. Et sincèrement, il l'aimait. C'était la première fois qu'il découvrait un sentiment aussi fort à l'égard d'une femme. Ça avait été dur d'accepter ce sentiment. Il tentait même de fonder un semblant de famille avec Jonathan et elle. Ils pouvaient à eux trois former une famille recomposée mais aimante. C'était sûrement son rêve de gosse qui transparaissait dans ses paroles mièvres.

Pourtant, sa vie était affreusement ennuyante. Il ne sortait jamais de l'enceinte du Manoir. Sans vraiment oser le dire, la période où il s'amusait et se défoulait le plus était la nuit de la pleine-lune. Remus et lui, tous deux transformés en animaux, étaient enfermés dans une cabane en bois solide derrière des buissons du jardin. Ils s'amusaient et chahutaient toute la nuit. En toute tranquillité grâce à la potion Tue-loup qui atténuait les pulsions sauvages du loup-garou. Évidemment, le fugitif ne pouvait pas dire une telle chose au risque de blesser Remus qui supportait si mal sa condition d'hybride.

Sirius ne l'avait encore annoncé à personne mais il pensait demander à Dumbledore une mission. Bien sûr, le directeur refusait qu'il quitte le Manoir. C'était trop risqué pour lui. Il avait envie de dire que ça n'avait aucune importance. Harry ne l'attendait plus. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être prudent. Chaque fois qu'il pensait cela, il se rappelait la promesse faite à James et Lily: toujours être là pour Harry. Il serait là lorsque son filleul reviendrait. Il était clair pour lui que l'adolescent n'était pas mort. Il s'était enfui mais il n'était pas mort.

Puis, il pensait à présent à Elena et Jonathan. Il avait l'espoir fou qu'ils commençaient à le considérer comme une personne importante même s'ils étaient tous les trois pudiques vis à vis de leur sentiment. Ce serait les trahir de prendre tous les risques inimaginables.

Pourtant, c'était dans sa nature de vouloir se rendre utile. Il avait besoin d'agir constamment. Il se sentait affreusement inutile. Il avait donné à l'ordre du phénix un quartier général avec le Square Grimmaurd mais même son acte avait été effacée par le déménagement jusqu'au Manoir Snape. Même si ça avait été un soulagement pour tous, même pour lui qui ne supportait pas de rester dans cet antre de mauvais souvenirs.

-À quoi penses-tu?

La voix soucieuse d'Elena le tira de ses pensées. Il remarqua que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était immobile, silencieux.

-À rien de particulier, mentit-il.

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour faire part à Elena de son désir de s'évader un peu du domaine Snape. Elle lui avait déjà fait promettre de ne prendre aucun risque inutile ou d'agir stupidement comme les Gryffondors savaient si bien le faire.

-Où est Gabriel?

L'arrivée d'Aleksandre dans la cuisine provoqua le silence. Severus et Lucius étaient assis face à face. Une tasse de thé fumante posée devant le maître des potions, l'homme jouait nerveusement avec une plume. Un encrier était déposé sur la table ainsi que plusieurs feuilles de parchemins. Leur conversation était apparemment mouvementée puisqu'ils agitaient leurs bras nerveusement autour de leur visage. Tous deux reprirent un air serein et faux. Aleksandre roula des yeux, surpris malgré tout par la rapidité avec laquelle ils changeaient d'expression.

-Je suppose qu'il est dans le parc. Ne t'éloigne pas trop. Ivan va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

-De quoi?

L'exclamation incrédule d'Aleksandre résonna dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas prévu. Il n'était pas du tout au courant que son psychiatre venait au Manoir. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas voir l'homme, mais celui-ci voudrait discuter de toutes ces choses blessantes et horribles qui arrivaient dans sa vie en ce moment. Aleksandre ne se sentait pas prêt à faire cela. Ivan allait, sans aucun doute, insister. Son regard fusilla son père. Il était certainement à l'origine de cela.

Lucius attrapa la Gazette des Sorciers qu'il déplia calmement. Un mal de tête persistant l'irritait de plus en plus. D'une main, il se frotta la tempe droite en tournant une page de ce torchon d'âneries. Maintenant que la société était sous le contrôle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le journal était encore plus lamentable. Les articles étaient pour la plupart des éloges à l'encontre de Voldemort, de ses idéaux et les nouvelles lois mises en place. Des caricatures affreuses de scènes de tortures de Moldus remplaçaient les bandes-dessinées magiques.

La fatigue s'empara du riche homme. Il retint un bâillement impromptu en écoutant les grognements irrités de son filleul avec un certain amusement. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Après avoir passé la soirée au ministère à finaliser les derniers projets de lois à propos de la régulation des Loup-garous, il s'était disputé avec sa femme au Manoir. C'était un fait récurent en ce moment au Manoir Malefoy. Les époux étaient anxieux pour leur fils et tous leurs proches. Narcissa était épuisée et tous deux tentaient de donner le change face à Drago pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Évidemment, l'adolescent avait rapidement remarqué les tensions régnant entre ses parents.

-Mais… mais…

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus à l'école que Ivan et toi allez arrêter votre thérapie, expliqua calmement Severus. Elle est très importante dans ta guérison et il va s'arranger pour venir le plus souvent possible.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire! Reprocha l'adolescent.

-Je ne pensais pas que la nouvelle te déplairait autant.

Aleksandre haussa les épaules, agacé. Ses lèvres se pincèrent furieusement bien qu'il garda en lui tous les reproches traversant son esprit. Severus soupira imperceptiblement en agitant sa petite cuillère dans la tasse de thé. Il ne voulait pas imposer la présence du psychiatre à son fils. Surtout qu'il avait sincèrement pensé que ça ne le dérangerait pas de discuter un peu avec lui. L'adolescent ne s'était jamais montré opposé au traitement psychiatrique. Néanmoins, il pensait que malgré tout, une conversation était nécessaire. Aleksandre restait amorphe et silencieux, enfermé dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois depuis son retour de l'hôpital qu'il descendait de plein gré là où il y avait du monde.

La porte s'ouvrit largement et Remus apparut. Il lança un sourire sincère à Aleksandre qui roula discrètement des yeux. Le loup-garou voulait absolument effacer la tension qui s'était installée entre eux après leur conversation de la veille. Il fallait dire qu'il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il ne comprenait pas tous ces sentiments ambivalents à l'encontre de Remus. Il rêvait de parler avec lui pour se relier à son passé mais refusait en même temps d'être trop proche. Sans aucune raison maintenant qu'il avait découvert sa réelle identité. Cela aurait dû les rapprocher mais il était trop têtu pour cela. Pourtant Aleksandre souhaitait réellement faire des efforts.

Ivan était derrière Remus. Celui-ci l'invita à pénétrer dans la pièce. La première chose qu'Aleksandre remarqua fut la balafre qui traversait sa joue droite. Une cicatrice violette entachait son visage où de premières petites rides apparaissaient. Comme Ivan était venu le voir à l'hôpital, il avait déjà vu sa blessure. Il n'en était pas choqué mais se demanda un instant si elle allait toujours rester aussi visible. Il porta une main contre sa propre plaie toujours bandée. Oh Merlin, il espérait qu'il ne serait pas aussi marqué à ce niveau là. Par chance, les égratignures entaillant son visage avaient disparues petit à petit.

Le psychiatre remarqua tout de suite l'air renfrogné de son patient. Il l'analysa brièvement du regard. La fatigue. Le visage d'Aleksandre était marqué par la fatigue et la lassitude. Ses lèvres se pincèrent doucement. Il avait été difficile pour lui de trouver un temps libre pour aller visiter chacun de ses patients et avoir une séance avec eux. Il salua Severus d'une poignée de main puis en fit de même avec Lucius. Tous deux s'étaient levés poliment pour le saluer.

-Bonjour Aleksandre.

-Salut, grogna l'adolescent.

Le manque d'enthousiasme flagrant du jeune homme ne parut pas déranger le psychiatre. Il semblait même s'y attendre après avoir vu son bougonnement à son arrivée. Il échangea quelques banalités avec Severus, insérant poliment Lucius dans la conversation même si celui-ci se montrait comme à son habitude, très froid et distant. Remus était plus ouvert avec lui. Il se montrait vraiment chaleureux et Ivan appréciait souvent de parler avec lui au sujet des créatures magiques. L'homme était assez connaisseur puisqu'il avait été professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Lui-même avait étudié plusieurs années cette matière durant ses études.

Aleksandre toussota au bout de quelques minutes, irrité d'être ainsi ignoré par les quatre adultes. Ivan sentit un sourire, qu'il dissimula rapidement, étirer ses lèvres. Peut-être que le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir à ce point là être seul? C'était un bon point pour lui. Cependant, il garda sa constatation sous silence. Il semblait être à fleur de peau et le taquiner n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen d'entamer une discussion avec lui.

-Tu préfères monter dans ta chambre ou aller dans le bureau de ton père pour que nous puissions discuter un instant? Demanda finalement Ivan.

-Aucun des deux.

-Aleksandre.

La voix de Severus était calme mais menaçante. Les joues de l'adolescent s'empourprèrent. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment se faire sermonner ainsi devant Lucius, Ivan et Remus. C'était assez embarrassant mais il ne doutait pas que son père se moquait bien de cela. Il savait parfaitement que l'adulte ne supportait pas lorsqu'il se montrait insolent. Il marmonna une brève excuse avant de hausser les épaules en direction de Ivan.

Celui-ci sentit son intérêt s'éveiller face à ce bref échange. Aleksandre n'avait pas été réellement insolent mais Severus l'avait rappelé à l'ordre calmement mais efficacement. C'était rare. Et plutôt un bon point. Bien sûr, Aleksandre n'était que très peu souvent insolent mais avait un certain dédain envers la discipline. Il aimait faire ce qu'il voulait en contournant habilement les règles établies, même si un soupçon de crainte l'habitait toujours. Severus intervenait jusque là mollement. Il lui arrivait de crier comme lorsqu'il avait découvert que son fils trichait mais il était rarement aussi ferme.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu voir Aleksandre à l'hôpital Saint-mangouste, Ivan avait conseillé le maître des potions sur la manière certainement distante avec laquelle le jeune homme allait se comporter. Il en avait profité pour glisser quelques insinuations sur son manque d'autorité flagrante. Il ne fallait pas simplement sermonner un enfant lors d'une grosse bêtise mais lui inculquer des règles quotidiennement sans se montrer excessif évidemment!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aleksandre et Ivan se faisaient face dans la chambre. Le garçon proposa timidement la chaise de bureau à son psychiatre, qui l'accepta en souriant, pendant que lui-même s'installait sur son lit. Il se colla contre la tête du lit, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Ivan observa curieusement l'environnement de son patient. La décoration était encore un peu enfantine avec les différents dessins accrochés aux murs mais il y avait le bazar caractéristique d'une chambre d'adolescent. Des vêtements traînaient dans un coin de la pièce, roulés en boule. En suivant le regard de l'homme, Aleksandre rougit. Il devait descendre ces habits dans le panier à linge mais avait complètement oublié de le faire.

-J'ai récupéré quelques affaires t'appartenant et encore en état dans la chambre.

Tout en parlant, Ivan souleva le sac à dos qu'il avait posé au sol. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un échiquier de poche. Il le tendit à Aleksandre qui s'empressa de le prendre. Une fissure traversait le plateau mais il était encore utilisable. Il ouvrit le tiroir sous l'échiquier où les pièces du jeu étaient rangées. Il grimaça en tirant une reine cassée en deux. Ivan lui assura qu'à l'aide d'un sortilège, tout était réparable. Aleksandre déposa le jeu à côté de lui et le regarda extirper quelques livres. Par Merlin, il ne pensait jamais retrouver une seule de ses affaires à l'hôpital. Mis à part des vêtements et des jeux, il n'avait rien d'important à l'école mais c'était tout de même étrange de se dire qu'il ne récupérerait jamais ses effets personnels.

Ivan resta silencieux en époussetant les livres, ôtant la fine couche de poussière les recouvrant. Il percevait parfaitement l'émotion du jeune homme. Lui-même avait été bouleversé en farfouillant dans les décombres de son bureau pour tenter de récupérer quelques affaires. La plupart de ses livres étaient inutilisables, voire calcinés. Les différentes toiles décorant son bureau étaient trop abîmées pour être conservées ou même réparées. Quant à la tonne de dossiers concernant ses patients, il en avait perdu la moitié. Par chance, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas eu l'idée de détruire chaque papier. L'incendie avait été arrêté avant que le bâtiment ne s'embrase complètement et certaines choses avaient échappées aux flammes.

Aleksandre lut rapidement les titres des livres qu'il retrouvait. Il eut un sourire. Ce livre appartenait à Jonathan. Il concernait les monstres marins. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en terminer la lecture. Il s'intéressait de plus en plus aux créatures magiques et son cousin lui prêtait volontiers les livres qu'il possédait à ce sujet. Deux livres étaient les manuels qu'il utilisait durant les cours. Un était un roman qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque mais ne l'avait pas commencé. Ivan avait également récupéré son journal intime qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé. Le dernier le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le guide sexuel du petit sorcier. Par Merlin, ce livre le hantait. Il ne l'avait pas ouvert puisque Ivan lui avait donné quelques minutes avant l'attaque.

-Merci, chuchota Aleksandre en serrant les livres avec force entre ses mains. Merci.

-Allons, je n'ai fait que mon devoir ! Relativisa Ivan.

Le silence s'installa dans la petite chambre éclairée par le soleil. Aleksandre déposa les livres à côté de lui. Quelques vêtements sans réelle importance s'ajoutèrent à la petite pile de ses affaires personnelles. Bien que l'adulte se soit appliqué à les épousseter avec soin, la poussière avait été si importante dans la pièce qu'il en demeurait dans chacune de ses affaires.

-Alors… raconte-moi ce que tu fais de tes journées, demanda le psychiatre avec entrain. Tu lis ou joues avec tes amis?

-Pas vraiment, confia le jeune homme. Je… je reste dans ma chambre.

À ses mots, honteux, il détourna les yeux. Ivan voulait absolument qu'il s'ouvre aux autres. C'était un peu le but instauré dans leurs dernières séances. Il devait apprendre à faire confiance aux autres mais aussi se lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes sans forcément avoir une relation amicale très forte avec eux. Selon le psychiatre, il avait des difficultés à se faire de simples connaissances. Cela lui semblait un peu inutile. Pourquoi sympathiser avec des gens qui n'avaient aucune réelle importance? Cependant, Ivan lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait développer son réseau social pour prendre confiance en lui. Honnêtement, Aleksandre avait un peu de mal à comprendre toutes ces théoriques psychiatriques qu'il lui expliquait. Dans tous les cas, son comportement depuis l'attaque de l'hôpital Tarkovski était à l'exact opposé de ce qui était prévu.

Ivan serra les dents en remarquant la réticence du garçon à lui faire face. Il n'hésitait plus tellement à se confier à lui. Depuis le mois de septembre, Aleksandre avait appris à lui faire confiance malgré quelques bas dans leur relation. C'était presque une évidence pour l'adolescent de venir auprès de lui lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était le but recherché par tous les psychiatres et psychomages. Ils avaient tous une relation particulièrement forte avec leur patient au bout de quelques mois.

Cependant, Aleksandre était souvent encore embarrassé par cela. Il parlait à demi-mots. Il allait devoir utiliser une attaque plus frontale. Il espérait que cela allait faire réagir son patient.

-Avant de venir aujourd'hui, j'ai parlé avec ton père par cheminette, déclara Ivan d'un ton sérieux. Il m'a un peu informé de la situation actuelle.

Aleksandre leva les yeux à ces mots, ses sourcils se fronçant dans une moue mécontente.

-Vous avez encore parlé de moi! Reprocha-t-il.

-En effet mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, nous parlons de toi car Severus est l'adulte ayant ta garde et nous devons communiquer à ton sujet pour t'aider, répéta patiemment Ivan. D'autant plus que la période que tu traverses est très difficile.

L'adolescent eut un grognement pour marquer son mécontentement face à ces mots. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée que quelqu'un parle de lui sans qu'il soit présent. Il assimilait cela à une sorte de trahison. Bien sûr, Aleksandre se savait excessif mais c'était des réminiscences de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Par Merlin, à l'école de sorcellerie, il était le sujet principal des discussions entre les élèves. Il se doutait que même les professeurs parlaient à son sujet. On complotait derrière son dos sans prendre le temps de le consulter.

Dans un sens, il ne pouvait pas nier en affirmant que ces derniers jours étaient un pur bonheur. Il se sentait las, fatigué et triste. Oui, vraiment triste. Il souffrait de la mort de Mike et de tous ses camarades de l'école. Il supportait difficilement le fait qu'il était loin de ses amis. Liam et Neil étaient loin. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Jeremy et d'Illiana. D'après son père, ils étaient tous les deux sous le choc bien qu'aucune blessure physique n'était à déplorer. Il avait envoyé un courrier à Jeremy mais il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Et puis… il n'allait pas retourner à l'hôpital.

-Il m'a informé que tu t'isolais du reste des habitants du Manoir et que tu faisais des cauchemars. Je comprends parfaitement l'origine des cauchemars.

Aleksandre resta silencieux. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard d'Ivan. Les cauchemars peuplaient ses nuits. Ils étaient parfois la fidèle représentation de ce qu'il s'était déroulé à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il rêvait de cela, Greyback était souvent au premier plan et par Merlin, sa crainte était maintenant de revoir le loup-garou. Jamais, jamais. Il espérait ne jamais le revoir. Il avait été méchant, violent, affreux envers lui.

Parfois, ses rêves étaient déformés. Dans ce cas là, il était incapable de se rendormir après. Il se voyait rire en regardant le visage blessé de Mike. Il restait debout devant la silhouette allongée de son ami en riant bruyamment, heureux de le voir souffrir. Ces rêves là étaient encore plus terribles que ceux lui rappelant Greyback. Un frisson parcourut son corps et il ferma les yeux. Il était parti pour chercher de l'aide et n'était jamais revenu secourir Mike. Il le lui avait promis. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Par habitude, Ivan chercha du regard de quoi écrire. Un parchemin vierge et une plume. Durant ses séances avec ses patients, il grattait beaucoup sur les feuilles de parchemins. Il notait tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit et ce qu'il remarquait chez l'enfant face à lui. Une fois seul, il analysait ses notes, les triait et les comparait à des plus anciennes. Lui-même était perturbé de ne pas se retrouver dans son environnement personnel. Le bureau d'Aleksandre était en fouillis et il n'allait pas farfouiller dans les affaires s'empilant sur le meuble. Il nota consciencieusement chaque geste de l'adolescent dans son esprit.

-Comment te sens-tu par rapport à la mort de Mike?

L'indélicatesse du ton d'Ivan le fit tressaillir. Ses mains se serrèrent nerveusement autour de son pantalon. Aucun tact, aucune délicatesse. La voix possédait un ton banal comme s'ils étaient en train de parler du soleil resplendissant à l'extérieur. Il arrivait que le psychiatre utilise cette méthode violente pour le faire réagir et le faire parler. Aleksandre leva ses prunelles humides vers lui. Même s'il savait quel était le but de cette question, il ne put empêcher la vague de colère qui l'assaillit. Il tenta difficilement de la contenir en se répétant que c'était stupide. Il savait parfaitement ce que désirait Ivan en s'adressant ainsi à lui.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler! Grogna-t-il furieusement. Je ne ressens rien.

-Il me semble que tu as fait comprendre cela à ton père également, ajouta le psychiatre. Ton envie de ne pas parler. Ce serait bien que tu ne t'isoles pas par rapport aux autres. Ils peuvent t'aider à te sentir mieux. Ce serait peut-être le moment de te lier d'amitié avec Ronald, Hermione ou encore Ginny.

Aleksandre serra les dents, furieux. Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains alors qu'elles tremblaient violemment. Il s'exhorta à respirer calmement, étouffant la voix d'Ivan qui lui vrillait désagréablement les tympans. Il avait cette affreuse habitude de débiter un flot de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il explose de colère et lui hurle d'arrêter. À partir de là, débutait une conversation tendue entre eux. C'était précisément ce que recherchait Ivan mais Aleksandre refusait de se prêter au jeu même si la colère commençait à l'assaillir de plus en plus. Il s'appliquait à éviter toute conversation sérieuse avec chacun pour ne pas avoir à évoquer ses soucis. Remus avait été l'exception mais il en était sorti bouleversé.

-S'il te plaît Ivan, plaida-t-il d'une voix implorante. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ou même y penser.

Alors qu'il pensait que le psychiatre allait insister car il faisait toujours cela, il hocha simplement la tête avec compréhension. Le silence régna dans la petite chambre. Ivan ne dit rien. Ses mains étaient posées sagement sur ses genoux même s'il mourrait d'envie de parler. Néanmoins, il resta silencieux sans prononcer le moindre mot. Rien du tout. Il se contenta seulement de fixer l'adolescent perturbé. Il espérait malgré tout que son patient s'opposerait à sa capitulation.

Aleksandre le regarda à son tour, confus. Ce n'était pas normal. Ivan n'agissait pas ainsi habituellement. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine mais il se calma rapidement. C'était certainement mieux ainsi. Il était celui qui ne voulait pas parler de toute cette histoire affreuse à propos de la mort de Mike et de ses autres camarades. Il ne devrait pas se sentir choqué par le fait qu'Ivan capitule face à son silence. Il le faisait si rarement! Presque jamais. Aleksandre n'en avait en tout cas aucun souvenir précis.

Le silence perdura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire soulagé et reconnaissant n'étire les lèvres de l'adolescent. Ivan lui rendit un sourire complice bien qu'il bataillait intérieurement contre lui-même pour retenir son flot de questions et sa personnalité de psychiatre acharné. Aleksandre sentit ses épaules s'affaisser à la fois de soulagement et de plaisir. C'était la première fois ou l'une des rares fois qu'Ivan prenait attention à ses sentiments. Il n'insistait pas et acceptait son choix. C'était comme s'il le jugeait assez mature pour décider. Faire un choix. C'était une sensation grisante.

Bien que démangé par l'idée de libérer Aleksandre de ses émotions, Ivan continua leur séance improvisée dans cette direction. Il avait parfaitement suivi le cheminement des pensées de son patient. Il savait que le garçon se sentait satisfait de sa capitulation. Ivan voulait justement lui rappeler qu'il s'approchait de son âge réel. Les adolescents n'aimaient parler de leurs émotions lorsqu'ils ne le désiraient pas. Aleksandre le savait. Lui aussi. C'était une manière de le responsabiliser.

Le moment était difficile pour Aleksandre. L'impact de cette responsabilisation de ses propres émotions en serait d'autant plus fort. L'adolescent n'allait jamais oublier cette période de sa vie. La mort de Mike venait de marquer son esprit définitivement. C'était peut-être injuste et mesquin mais Ivan espérait tirer un aspect positif de cette situation tragique. Le garçon n'arriverait pas à gérer ce flot de sentiments. Sans oublier qu'il avait déjà un mal quotidien à les contrôler. Soit il les enfouissait, soit il se laissait submerger par ceux-ci. Tout était démesuré chez lui. Peut-être que le laisser affronter cette période forte en sentiments allait l'aider à apprendre à les gérer. S'il réussissait à se sortir de cela sans trop de mal, il pourrait gérer les tracas quotidiens qui suivraient.

-Je propose que nous passions à un autre sujet, proposa Ivan avec réticence mais avec son entrain habituel. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'il faut m'appeler dès que tu veux parler de la mort de Mike. N'attends pas le dernier moment.

Le dernier moment? Quel dernier moment? Un peu confus face à ces propos énigmatiques, Aleksandre se contenta de hocher la tête. Il préféra concentrer son attention sur le mur face à lui plutôt que d'affronter le regard d'Ivan.

-Je sais que Remus est au courant de notre petit secret. J'étais présent lorsqu'il l'a compris.

Aleksandre se tendit et il tourna la tête vers Ivan. Son père lui avait expliqué les circonstances de cette découverte. Sans l'attaque qui avait révélée sa cicatrice, Remus ne l'aurait probablement pas relié à Harry Potter avant de longues semaines.

L'adolescent resta silencieux, ce qui eut le don d'irriter le psychiatre. Son patient n'était pas très loquace et il était difficile d'avancer efficacement lorsqu'il se montrait aussi peu ouvert. Or, Ivan savait qu'il ne pourrait pas passer quotidiennement au Manoir Snape. Leurs séances s'égrèneraient selon ses possibilités et laisser Aleksandre aussi perturbé, le dérangeait.

-Avez-vous eu une discussion tous les deux?

-Hier. Je crois qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir compris ce que Oncle Vernon me faisait et que je suis Harry.

Ivan hocha silencieusement la tête. Il avait brièvement parlé avec Remus Lupin à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste sans Severus. L'homme était à présent dans la confidence et il faisait partie de la famille maintenant qu'il était l'amant du père d'Aleksandre. Ivan ne pouvait pas le laisser de côté. Une discussion avec lui était nécessaire.

-Ça me rassure, confia Aleksandre. Je préfère qu'il ne se soit jamais aperçu de ce qu'il se passait plutôt qu'il le sache mais n'ai rien fait pour changer la situation.

-Je doute que Remus aurait laissé continuer une telle situation. Il semble tenir à toi.

-À Harry peut-être mais en tant qu'Aleksandre, je n'ai pas tellement d'importance.

Le ton du garçon était désinvolte. Il eut même un haussement d'épaules destiné à marquer son insouciance face à cela. Mais Ivan le connaissait assez bien à présent pour savoir qu'il était soucieux. Il se tordait les doigts et cela suffisait à dénoter son incertitude face à ses propres propos.

Cette division de lui-même était un problème. Aleksandre ne voulait pas qu'on le sépare de son ancienne « personnalité » en tant que Harry. Il était encore Harry Potter et était même vexé que personne n'ait compris cela. Aucun de ses amis n'avait fait le rapprochement entre lui et Harry.

Or, il refusait en même temps de se considérer lui-même comme Harry. Il ne voulait pas accepter le passé de celui-ci. Les autres le devaient mais pas lui. Ou plutôt, il devait choisir lui-même quand il pouvait associer Harry Potter à Aleksandre Snape. Le psychiatre ne savait pas comment résoudre ce problème.

-Même sans qu'il ne sache que tu es Harry, tu es le fils de son amant. Je pense qu'au contraire, tu tiens une place très importante dans sa vie, rectifia Ivan. Il a essayé de créer une relation avec toi dès le début, non?

Aleksandre ne pouvait pas nier cela. C'était lui qui s'était montré réticent face au loup-garou. C'était plus le fait qu'il était l'amoureux de son père qui le dérangeait alors. Il ne s'était jamais réellement senti honteux de lui dissimuler son identité. Remus avait été son professeur. Sûrement l'adulte avec qui il avait été le plus proche durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Certes, il lui avait permis une maigre connaissance idéalisée de ses parents morts mais il s'était toujours demander pourquoi l'homme ne s'était pas assuré de son bonheur s'il était aussi proche de sa famille.

-Vous devriez parler tous les deux de ce passé commun sans gêne. Ne cachez rien de ce que vous avez vécu ensemble. Tu ne dois pas le mettre de côté car il connaît ton secret. Au contraire. Il est l'un des seuls que tu peux relier à tes années à Poudlard. Avec Sirius évidemment.

Le jeune homme grimaça en lançant un regard furibond à Ivan. Il comprit immédiatement sur quel sujet voulait l'amener son psychiatre. C'était ce qui l'angoissait ces derniers jours ou plutôt la personne qui était inquiétante: Sirius.

-Severus et Remus ont donc décidé de lui parler de ton identité. Es-tu d'accord avec cela, toi?

-Je… je crois que ça me soulagerait mais j'ai peur de sa réaction, confia Aleksandre.

Même si le sujet n'était pas réjouissant, Aleksandre le préférait à celui concernant la mort de Mike. Il risquait moins de s'effondrer en larmes. Et puis, s'il étalait assez longtemps ses états d'âmes sur cette situation, Ivan le laisserait tranquille et ne voudrait plus discuter des sujets fâcheux.

Et il n'avait pas besoin de mentir en prétendant que tout allait bien. Il était vraiment soucieux quant à la réaction de Sirius qu'il savait très impulsif. Il l'avait déjà entendu se disputer avec son père ou même avec Mrs Weasley et ce n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Que pourrait faire Sirius? Et s'il révélait qui il était à l'ensemble des habitants du Manoir juste sous le coup de la colère. Le fugitif était tout à fait capable de faire une telle chose.

D'un autre côté, il était son premier parrain, celui qui le reliait avec ses vrais parents. Aleksandre savait que même s'il évinçait plus ou moins James Potter car Severus prenait sa place, il était très attaché au souvenir de sa mère Lily et Sirius était sûrement le mieux placer pour faire le lien entre elle et lui. Et puis, il l'avait soutenu lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Et il souffrait de sa soi-disant disparition.

Il y avait à la fois des dizaines de raisons pour tout révéler à Sirius mais tout autant pour ne rien lui dire.

-Tu n'as pas forcément à assister à la révélation, répondit Ivan. Ton père va s'en charger et tu pourras ensuite avoir une discussion calme avec Sirius.

-Il va me détester. Oh et il va aussi haïr Elena car elle est son amoureuse et elle ne lui a rien dit. Ça se trouve, il ne voudra jamais me considérer comme son filleul. En fait, je ne serais que le fils de son « ennemi ».

Ivan entreprit de le rassurer comme il le pouvait. Pour le peu qu'il connaissait Sirius Black, il avait compris que l'homme affichait avant tout un faux air jovial qui dissimulait son désespoir face à sa fugue mais aussi à cause de la disparition de son filleul adoré. N'importe quel psychiatre pouvait le voir d'un coup d'œil.

Il commença par lui dire que Sirius et Severus n'étaient plus réellement ennemis. Même s'ils avaient encore des difficultés à se comprendre et à se supporter. Leurs chamailleries étaient incessantes au grand agacement d'Elena, qui essayait de tempérer les esprits enflammés des hommes de sa vie. Aleksandre le regarda dubitatif. Il était vrai que les insultes fusaient moins souvent qu'au début de leur cohabitation mais ce n'était toujours pas l'amour fou entre les deux beaux frères.

Ensuite, le psychiatre lui dit qu'il ne pouvait rien lui promettre quant à la réaction du fugitif. Il lui confia simplement que le choc allait être difficile à encaisser pour Sirius. C'est pourquoi il lui affirma qu'il était préférable qu'il n'assiste pas à la discussion entre adultes mais qu'il attende pour ensuite avoir une conversation privée avec son premier parrain.

-J'en parlerai avec ton père et nous arrangerons cela. Es-tu d'accord?

Ça semblait être une bonne idée. Il préférait largement cela plutôt que voir Sirius se mettre à hurler de colère devant lui ou l'insulter ou encore recevoir un déluge de reproches. C'était peut-être lâche mais il chargeait son père et Elena, et également Remus en tant que meilleur ami, de l'apaiser avant qu'il ne se retrouve face à lui.

Il hocha donc doucement la tête pour approuver la proposition de son psychiatre.

-Moi-même j'assisterais à cette… réunion à la demande de Severus.

-Ah bon? S'étonna Aleksandre.

Ivan lui expliqua rapidement qu'en étant psychiatre, il serait approprié pour gérer les émotions de chacun. Puis, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait pour pouvoir s'occuper efficacement d'Aleksandre. Ils continuèrent à parler quelques instants de ce prochain événement qui allait encore chambouler son existence. Il se sentait mal mais était rassuré par la promesse d'Ivan de le soutenir.

-Veux-tu maintenant parler de quelque chose en particulier? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Le père de Jonathan arrive ce soir, révéla l'adolescent d'une voix pressante. Jonathan en est bouleversé.

-Vraiment? Pour quelles raisons arrive-t-il ici?

Aleksandre lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il savait de cette situation avec une certaine dose d'excitation. Il s'assura d'un coup d'œil que sa porte était toujours close avant de se rappeler qu'un sortilège de silence protégeait leur conversation. Cela lui faisait plaisir de parler de ce nouvel évènement qui secouait le Manoir : l'arrivée du père inconnu de Jonathan Snape. Tout le monde l'évoquait à mi-voix sans oser le faire clairement et intelligiblement. Il était délicat d'en parler avec qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Ivan et il souhaitait pouvoir faire part de ses pensées.

Le psychiatre soupira silencieusement en hochant la tête. Des attaques. Il y en avait pratiquement quotidiennement dans les villes Moldues. Les doutes commençaient à envahir ceux-ci ainsi que la terreur. Ils ne comprenaient pas qui était responsable de tels incendies et des si nombreuses morts. Voldemort savait que son autorité n'était pas omniprésente au dessus du Royaume-Uni. Il tentait de la tisser en éliminant ses opposants sorciers ou en les emprisonnant. Les Moldus étaient tués. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres privilégiait la mort pour les eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ivan se doutait que la situation devait être difficile pour le cousin de son patient. Pour le peu qu'il en savait, l'adolescent vouait une haine sans nom à son père. Pour quelles raisons? Il l'ignorait mais son absence, son abandon ne devait pas être innocent à cela. Le psychiatre grimaça. Il avait l'impression que les adolescents ne profitaient plus du tout de leur jeunesse insouciante comme c'était le cas à son époque. Si lui même n'avait pas été un grand fêtard avant d'avoir une vingtaine d'années, la plupart des jeunes de son âge passait leurs soirées à danser et festoyer.

Dans ce manoir, ils subissaient tout ce qui s'opposait à cette idée de jeunesse et d'adolescence. Ils côtoyaient la mort, la guerre, la douleur. C'était effrayant. Ivan aurait souhaité qu'aucun enfant ne traverse cela mais visiblement, l'époque n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

-Drago est avec lui, ajouta Aleksandre. Je pense qu'ils vont s'amuser. Je crois qu'ils ont déjà prévu de jouer des tours à son père.

-Cette situation a au moins le mérite de les amuser, rit Ivan même s'il ajouta d'un ton sérieux: il ne faut toutefois pas dépasser certaines limites.

-Je m'y assurerai, promit-il.

Cependant, Aleksandre ne comptait pas déjouer tous les mauvais tours que Drago et Jonathan réservaient à Isaac McCrory.

**xXx**

Pendant ce temps, deux jeunes hommes de vingt ans étaient assis sur des vieux cartons usagés à l'Est de Londres. Des boules de feu enchantées flottant dans les airs faisaient offices de torches improvisées puisqu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre pour éclairer la vieille pièce où ils se trouvaient. À l'autre bout se trouvait une jeune femme ayant la trentaine. Elle était debout, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière traditionnelle malgré la chaleur. Elle soulevait sans cesse l'arrière de ses cheveux qui collaient à sa peau en secouant la tête, espérant attraper un courant d'air. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le sous-sol de cette cave. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'appuyer contre les murs humides et vaseux.

En plus de la chaleur, l'odeur était insoutenable. Le renfermé. Cette odeur suffocante prédominait sur toutes les autres. La femme observait silencieusement les deux jeunes hommes qui discutaient à voix basse. Ses yeux marron se tournèrent vers un autre homme, plus âgé cette fois-ci. Il tenait plusieurs documents dans ses mains et les feuilletait rapidement, sans afficher la moindre émotion, si ce n'est la fatigue.

Leur petite réunion privée commença une fois que deux autres personnes furent arrivées. Avant de débuter quoi que ce soit, ils s'assurèrent tous de protéger le lieu miteux où ils se trouvaient avec divers sortilèges. Il ne fallait pas que des sorciers les voient dans le sous-sol de cet immeuble abandonné. Il y avait peu de chance que l'un d'entre eux se balade dans de tels lieux mais ils préféraient être prudents. Puis les Moldus suspecteraient leur présence.

-Bien, commença le plus vieux des hommes en roulant les parchemins avant de les glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa longue robe de sorcier déchiré et crasseuse. Du nouveau?

-Nous n'avons trouvé aucun autre résistant, déclara un des deux jeunes hommes. Nous avons sillonné le sud du pays mais ça a été infructueux.

-Dumbledore est injoignable. Et il n'a pas intérêt à se montrer au Ministère, ajouta un autre. Poudlard est toujours fermé. Quelques rumeurs parlent d'une réouverture pour les résistants mais d'autres la démentent. Il est impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement en Écosse.

Le petit groupe de six adultes resta silencieux un instant. Tous réfléchissaient. Dumbledore était réellement introuvable depuis plusieurs jours. Il était déjà difficile de le contacter en temps normal mais là, c'était quasiment impossible. Sa dernière apparition publique remontait à l'attaque du Ministère de la Magie. Son nom était d'ailleurs tabou dans l'enceinte de cet établissement. Quiconque le prononçait avait intérêt à ce que ce soit pour le dénigrer.

-Très bien, décida le chef du groupe au bout de plusieurs minutes. Nous n'allons pas attendre indéfiniment d'autres résistants. Peut-être qu'ils se sont tous agenouillés devant Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous allons frapper nous même sur les Mangemorts. Il faut simplement s'organiser.

-Est-ce certain pour nous? Demanda la deuxième fille, plus jeune que l'autre. Je veux dire… c'est inutile de se jeter dans la mort ainsi. Notre réseau n'aura aucun intérêt. Nous souhaitons nous venger mais pas nous faire tuer inutilement.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très sûr de s'attaquer directement un Mangemort, conseilla un autre garçon roux aux yeux sombres, le visage traversé par une large cicatrice. Cependant, certains ont une famille. Des épouses. Il serait peut-être temps qu'ils sachent ce qu'est de perdre un être aussi cher que leur femme par exemple. Le mieux serait de s'attaquer aux Mangemorts très importants.


	87. LXXXVII: Prise de conscience

**Chapitre:_ Prise de conscience_**

Aleksandre, Gabriel et Jonathan étaient tous les trois allongés sur le lit énorme du Serpentard. Ils étaient silencieux. Des paquets de bonbons vides jonchaient autour d'eux et sur le sol. Une carafe enchantée de jus de citrouille était posée sur la table de chevet en bois. Elle se remplissait indéfiniment et gardait le liquide frais. A l'aide d'un mouvement de la baguette, elle versait elle-même la boisson aux trois garçons.

Les yeux de Jonathan étaient légèrement gonflés et rouges. Le bout de son nez ainsi que ses joues étaient rosies par de récentes larmes. Son bras droit était replié derrière sa tête et il fixait silencieusement le plafond blanc. Quelques boutons marquaient toujours son visage mais ils commençaient déjà à se faire plus discrets que la veille. Il jeta un regard ennuyé à l'horloge en forme de dragon qui crachait une gerbe de flamme toutes les dix minutes. Autant généralement cette horloge pouvait l'amuser, autant elle pouvait parfois bien l'agacer.

Dans tous les cas, Aleksandre l'adorait puisqu'il la fixait depuis qu'il était allongé sur le lit et qu'il attendait impatiemment le retour des flammes. Chaque fois, un sourire amusé éclairait son visage et ses yeux pétillaient. Jonathan roula des yeux et fut satisfait que l'horloge soit hors d'atteinte. Même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, son cousin ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il préférait être précautionneux. Aleksandre avait parfois des idées très saugrenues en tête et lui ne voulait pas risque de le voir se brûler en essayant de prendre l'horloge.

-Quelle est la première blague réservée à… _Tu-sais-qui_?

Le surnom fit étirer les lèvres de Jonathan. Il tourna la tête vers Gabriel, son sourire s'élargissant. Dans un sens, son père était son « Tu-Sais-Qui » personnel. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était à quelques mètres de lui depuis la veille au soir. Comme le lui avait conseillé Drago, il était à cet instant là dans le salon. Il valait mieux être déjà présent lorsque l'homme arriverait. Lui ne serait pas obligé de le saluer. Il attendait que l'homme fasse le premier pas. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne serait pas obligé de suivre les règles de convenance et donc de le saluer.

Son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine avant de faire un bond dans sa gorge lorsque la porte s'était ouverte. La première voix qu'il avait entendue était celle de Dumbledore. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle de son oncle, sèche et claquante, avait résonné dans le hall et Jonathan s'était complètement figé. Il partageait distraitement une bataille explosive avec Ginny sous le regard acéré de son meilleur ami. Toutes ses cartes glissèrent d'entre ses mains sous le regard soucieux de la Gryffondor.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit un instant plus tard et Jonathan sût, à son grand désarroi, qu'il blêmissait. Il devait être aussi translucide que le Baron Sanglant! Aleksandre s'agitait sur sa chaise, n'osant pas tellement tourner la tête vers son cousin. À la place, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui fixait le père de Jonathan avec des yeux scrutateurs.

-Bonjour Mrs Londubat! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir!

La voix enjouée, mais terriblement fausse, d'Elena brisa le malaise dans la grande pièce.

Jonathan sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il repensa à la poignée de main réticente qu'il avait partagée avec son père. L'échange avait seulement duré quelques secondes. L'homme de taille moyenne, à peine plus petit que Lucius, l'avait fixé dans les yeux. Son visage paraissait tourmenté et ses épaules étaient crispées. Jonathan avait supposé que les regards meurtriers de Dumbledore, son Oncle, son meilleur ami et Lucius n'étaient pas innocents à cela. L'adolescent n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il s'était détourné en reprenant sa partie avec Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas… vous avez une idée?

-Les farces et attrapes des jumeaux sont géniales, commenta Aleksandre. Je les ai déjà utilisés à l'école. La crème-canari ou encore la poudre à vomir. Mike…

La voix d'Aleksandre se bloqua dans sa gorge et il dut tousser pour reprendre son souffle. Rougissant sous le regard soucieux de Jonathan et Gabriel, il bégaya quelques secondes sans réussir à retrouver son calme. Il n'avait toujours pas réellement laissé exprimer son chagrin à propos de Mike. Il n'en parlait à personne et c'était mieux ainsi. Il était responsable de toute cette attaque. Greyback était venu pour le tuer personnellement. Le loup-garou s'était jeté sur lui comme s'il l'attendait, comme si c'était lui qu'il recherchait. Mike était mort de sa faute. Le pleurer serait salir sa mémoire. Il devrait plutôt être battu pour cela.

-Aleks? Demanda prudemment Jonathan en le voyant pâlir dangereusement. Ça ne va pas?

-Si, je disais qu'_il _avait utilisé la poudre à Vomir sur son père, reprit-il froidement en fixant ses yeux sur les flammes de l'horloge. Les effets mettent une heure à se dissiper.

Les trois garçons commencèrent à discuter sur la manière dont ils pouvaient faire avaler discrètement la poudre à Isaac McCrory. La glisser dans son thé était une idée mais Jonathan refusait que l'un d'entre eux se montre aimable avec lui même si c'était pour lui jouer un tour. Les mots étaient si mordants que ni Gabriel ni Aleksandre n'insistèrent pas. Ils ne devaient pas proposer eux-mêmes la poudre à Vomir pour ne pas paraître gentil. Toutes les hypothèses qu'ils inventèrent, permirent à Aleksandre de se détendre et aux traits de Jonathan de s'égayer également.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à inventer des hypothèses farfelues. Gabriel proposa de la mélanger dans son assiette mais la couleur bleue de la poudre allait certainement éveiller ses soupçons. Le mettre dans son verre était la solution la plus plausible mais il fallait avant tout que personne ne le voie. Cet étalage d'hypothèses rappela cruellement à Aleksandre les derniers instants partagés avec Mike.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent et il se fustigea mentalement en fermant ses paupières. Il s'appliqua à respirer calmement pour faire disparaître la boule qui obstruait sa gorge. Il laissa Gabriel et son cousin imaginer quand et comment ils allaient pouvoir faire tomber accidentellement la poudre à vomir dans le verre d'Isaac.

Le début des hostilités commencerait ce soir.

-Drago ne vient pas aujourd'hui? Interrogea Gabriel. Il devrait déjà être là.

-Nous nous sommes disputés hier soir, rétorqua Jonathan, les yeux noirs. Quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reparte au Manoir.

Gabriel et Aleksandre échangèrent un coup d'œil confus. Jonathan et Drago étaient très liés. Il en fallait énormément pour qu'ils se disputent. Certes la dernière fois, ils s'étaient tous les deux énervés pour des futilités à Poudlard. Mais Gabriel comme Aleksandre les avaient toujours vus très soudés et proches.

-En fait Aleksandre, nous parlions de toi.

La voix de Jonathan était légèrement désapprobatrice. Son regard ferme le fixait. Jonathan n'était pas prêt d'en démordre. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre son cousin et son meilleur ami des semaines plus tôt. Depuis, ils s'évitaient. C'était autant la curiosité que l'inquiétude qui le poussait à vouloir découvrir la raison de cet éloignement. Il n'imaginait pas Aleksandre faire quelque chose de mal alors ses soupçons étaient plutôt tournés vers son meilleur ami qui, lui, avait une propension à mal agir. Évidemment, Drago n'avait guère apprécié son raisonnement et ça s'était terminé en dispute assez violente sans que personne ne le remarque.

Toujours allongé sur le lit, son cousin se tendit et arqua ses sourcils noirs. Indécis. Drago et Jonathan s'étaient disputés à cause de lui? Et bien, il devait dire que lui aussi s'interrogeait sur le comportement du blond. Enfin, celui-ci agissait tellement… étrangement! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se montrait aussi distant avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient fait quelque de chose de répréhensible! Aleksandre avait déjà vu Elena et Sirius s'embrasser brièvement, du bout des lèvres et il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire que son père et Remus ne le faisaient pas également.

-Ah bon?

-Votre comportement commence vraiment à m'agacer en réalité, ajouta le Serpentard, ignorant le coup de coude réprobateur de Gabriel. Vous vous ignorez sans que personne n'en sache la raison. Du coup, les tensions sont assez dérangeantes car on ne sait même pas pourquoi elles existent!

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais tout va bien. Je vais dans la bibliothèque.

Aleksandre bondit sur ses pieds, hors du lit et le contourna rapidement. Il enjamba la pile de vêtements sales qui attendait d'être descendue et sans que Jonathan n'ait eu le temps de se redresser pour le retenir, la porte claqua derrière lui.

Le Serpentard étouffa un juron entre ses dents alors que ses poings se serraient rageusement. Il aboya le prénom de son cousin mais bien sûr, celui-ci ne réapparut pas. À la place, Jonathan fusilla la porte du regard comme si elle était la cause de la fuite de son cousin. Il roula des yeux avant de se tourner vers Gabriel qui l'observait avec un certain amusement.

La curiosité de Jonathan était aussi grande que celle des Gryffondors. Le blondinet ne prétendait pas qu'il ne voulait pas non plus savoir ce qui avait éloigné les deux amis mais il ne les poussait pas à la confession. Si Aleksandre voulait se confier à lui qu'il vienne. Gabriel n'était pas stupide pour croire que Drago pourrait se tourner vers lui.

-Je ne suis au courant de rien, chuchota-t-il en haussant les épaules. Laisse-les se débrouiller seuls. Ils arriveront parfaitement à trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Ne pas savoir ce que Drago lui a fait, me met hors de moi! Grogna Jonathan. Cette histoire commence à devenir ridicule.

-Drago n'a peut-être rien fait de mal.

La protestation de Gabriel reçut un accueil mitigé de la part de Jonathan. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le Serdaigle préféra ne pas insister. Il s'était déjà disputé avec Drago même s'ils recommençaient à échanger quelques maigres paroles. Être en conflit avec Jonathan ne faciliterait pas la situation. Surtout à propos d'une chose qui ne le concernait pas.

Gabriel fut embarrassé par le silence qui s'étirait et il détourna la tête. Il posa son regard sur le fouillis qui s'amassait sur le bureau de Jonathan. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Serpentard puisse être autant bordélique.

En ce moment, Jonathan et lui étaient fréquemment ensembles. Aleksandre ne quittait plus tellement sa chambre, s'enfermant dans son mutisme malgré leurs tentatives communes pour l'aider à cesser de broyer du noir. Quant à Drago... Drago était très étrange en ce moment. A fleur de peau. Un rien pouvait le faire exploser et Gabriel ignorait pourquoi. Même Jonathan paraissait confus par rapport au comportement de son meilleur ami. Il était connu que le blond était caractériel mais autant, non.

-Si tu as besoin de parler à propos de_ Tu-sais-qui, _je suis là, chuchota timidement Gabriel en songeant que son ami n'adressait plus la parole à Drago.

Le Français ne voulait pas embarrasser Jonathan qui était très pudique sur ses sentiments. Il aimait cacher la moindre de ses émotions, de peur qu'elle se retourne contre lui. C'était une vision assez étrange que Gabriel respectait. Il se montrait lui aussi très réservé sur certains sujets. La mort brutale de sa famille par exemple.

Jonathan lui jeta un regard noir pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait sûrement pas besoin de son aide. Pour qui le prenait-il? Un Poufsouffle incapable de retenir ses larmes? Il n'avait même pas envie de pleurer d'abord! Il était peut-être bouleversé mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Sa gorge se serra et il sursauta lorsque la main de Gabriel se referma autour de son poignet droit. Une chaleur réconfortante se diffusa dans tout son corps et sans réfléchir, il plongea sur Gabriel.

Celui-ci poussa un cri choqué mais laissa Jonathan écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Choqué, Gabriel garda les yeux grands ouverts alors que ses joues viraient au cramoisie. Il observa le visage crispé de Jonathan qui n'osait plus faire un geste à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Désolé, bredouilla le Serpentard, honteux. Je ne voulais pas te...

Jonathan fut coupé par les lèvres de Gabriel qui se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. L'anxiété du Français était palpable. Les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux et restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes: les yeux fermés, les lèvres collées l'unes à l'autres. Jusqu'à ce que Jonathan prenne les choses en main. Il passa une main hésitante dans les longs cheveux que le garçon avait ramené en une tresse, comme s'il craignait de le blesser ou de l'effrayer.

Ce nouveau contact fit frémir Gabriel qui rougit encore plus si c'était possible. Il laissa Jonathan tout faire. S'il avait des larges connaissances en magie, il était novice en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses. Il tressaillit lorsque Jonathan glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lui demandant l'invitation. Gabriel hésita un quart de seconde avant d'entrouvrir les siennes. Aussitôt, la langue du Serpentard chercha la sienne pour la caresser délicatement.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Les yeux des deux garçons étaient brillants et leurs joues rosies à la fois par la gêne et le plaisir. Jonathan eut un rire rauque nerveux alors qu'il tournait inutilement la tête vers l'horloge.

-Je... je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, confia le Serdaigle avec embarras.

-ça me convient parfaitement, chuchota Jonathan.

**_oOo_**

Lorsque le poing de Sirius rencontra sa mâchoire, Severus eut seulement le temps de se rattraper à son bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol. Il prit une grande inspiration pour évacuer la fulgurante douleur qui le traversa. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer pour voir le fugitif retenu par les bras puissants de Lucius et Remus.

La haine qui brûlait dans ses yeux sombres était inquiétante. Les traits de son visage émacié par la prison d'Azkaban étaient tordus par la colère et son souffle rapide indiquait sa tension. Ses jambes tremblaient si violemment qu'il fut intérieurement soulagé d'être retenu par les deux hommes. Il aurait été capable de s'effondrer lamentablement au sol.

-Sirius! s'exclama Elena. Ne sois pas si impulsif et essaye de réfléchir.

-À quoi veux-tu que je réfléchisse lorsque j'apprends qu'il a enlevé mon filleul? Aboya Sirius.

Le maître des potions fit le judicieux choix de rester silencieux. Il doutait que Black veuille entendre sa voix avant un petit moment. Et il n'avait pas tellement envie de recevoir un nouveau coup de poing. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en gardant un air impassible malgré la tension qui parcourait son corps. Comment Black allait-il réagir? Le bureau était insonorisé par un sortilège de silence et la porte close par plusieurs enchantements complexes mais Severus savait que le fugitif pourrait la faire exploser à coup de poings pour retrouver Harry et l'emmener loin de lui.

Ivan se racla la gorge et laissa quelques secondes à Sirius pour retrouver une respiration plus calme. Étant psychiatre, il n'était pas étonné par sa réaction et préférait attendre que son cœur ralentisse avant de lui donner une explication concrète. Il fit un geste de la main pour indiquer à Lucius et Remus de le lâcher. Il ne devait surtout pas se sentir plus oppressé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Severus n'a pas enlevé votre filleul. Il l'a sauvé, annonça-t-il calmement au bout de quelques secondes. Sans Severus, je peux vous assurer qu'il serait déjà mort.

Sirius tourna son regard noir et menaçant vers le psychiatre qui ne flancha pas. Travailler avec des enfants qui avaient des crises de nerfs de manière pratiquement quotidienne, l'avait immunisé des menaces et aux regards noirs.

Il ne comprenait pas. Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il s'éloigna de la main douce d'Elena. La jeune femme accepta son rejet en grimaçant. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, inquiète mais Sirius ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention. Des vertiges le secouaient. Harry était Aleksandre? Aleksandre était Harry? Son filleul était sous ses yeux depuis tout ce temps et il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Oh Merlin! Sirius plongea son visage entre ses mains tremblantes, s'exhortant au calme. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Non pas maintenant. Il devait tout d'abord comprendre comment une telle situation avait pu arriver et pourquoi, _lui_, n'avait rien compris. C'était impossible qu'il soit un parrain aussi mauvais. James et Lily devaient regretter de l'avoir désigné comme tel.

-C'est un coup de Dumbledore?

La question de Sirius surprit tout le monde. Il y eut un long silence confus entre les adultes qui s'échangèrent des regards. Comment Sirius était-il parvenu à un tel raisonnement? Severus se racla la gorge, bien décidé à ne prononcer aucun mot jusqu'à ce que la tempête Black se soit apaisée. Il comptait particulièrement sur Remus et sa sœur qui avaient tous les deux des effets apaisants sur lui.

Sirius releva brusquement la tête. Il jeta un regard à Elena et Lucius qui étaient près de la porte. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres en ayant l'impression d'être retenu prisonnier. Remus était pâle mais son éternel air à la fois doux et sévère le rassurait. Le silence des personnes dans le bureau fut mal interprété par Sirius

-IL A TOUJOURS TOUT DECIDE POUR HARRY SANS ME QUESTIONNER AVANT! Explosa-t-il en agitant les bras autour de lui. TOUJOURS! Si j'ai passé autant de temps à Azkaban, c'est parce qu'il a refusé que je prenne soin de Harry et que je l'élève. S'il me l'avait confié comme le désirait James et Lily, jamais il n'aurait passé autant de temps chez cette famille Moldue complètement cinglée! Jamais! Je n'aurais pas permis ça si je n'avais pas été à Azkaban.

Malgré tout, Severus sentit la jalousie s'infiltrer en lui bien qu'il resta impassible. Et si, maintenant qu'il connaissait le secret d'Aleksandre, Black tentait de récupérer sa place primordiale auprès de lui? Il était son premier parrain et l'un des seuls liens avec sa véritable famille. Il était hors de question que son fils se tourne vers Sirius. Il ne le supporterait pas. C'était peut-être très enfantin et puéril mais Severus n'accepterait jamais que Black tente de lui voler sa place. À présent, c'était lui le père du garçon et Sirius ne pouvait plus prétendre à ce rôle. Il avait intérêt à comprendre cela. Et rapidement.

Toutefois, il était soulagé de la réaction de Sirius. Il avait craint que sa colère se dirige sur son fils, le jugeant coupable de toute cette situation. L'homme restait plus lucide qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Avec un goût amer dans la bouche, l'espion remarqua que Sirius avait tenté de sauver Harry des Dursley mais que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas écouté. Encore. Il serra les poings en songeant que tout cela aurait pu être évité. Son fils le détesterait sûrement et il aurait la tête si gonflée par l'amour de Sirius qu'il peinerait à passer les portes, mais il serait heureux. Ce que son fils n'était définitivement pas depuis que son esprit l'avait renvoyé à l'enfance.

Les yeux de Lucius restèrent placides. Il se contentait de fixer Sirius d'un air détaché mais au fond de lui, son esprit travaillait à toute vitesse. La situation de Sirius par rapport à son filleul lui rappelait la sienne avec son fils. Dumbledore n'avait trouvé aucune autre solution pour Drago que celle qui consistait à le déclarer comme un traître auprès de Voldemort. Lucius et Narcissa avaient décidés d'accepter cette solution. Avaient-ils le choix? Non mais l'aristocrate était certain d'une chose: son fils ne tomberait jamais dans les filets du vieillard.

-Et lorsque j'ai retrouvé Harry, Dumbledore a refusé que je le prenne avec moi! Même en devant vivre caché, il aurait été plus heureux! Ajouta rageusement Sirius. J'aurais parfaitement pu m'occuper de lui en retournant dans ma maison à Londres. Les Aurors ne pouvaient pas nous trouver. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait quitté les Dursley!

-Ce n'est pas Dumbledore, coupa Elena.

-J'ai pris seul la décision de transformer Harry en mon fils, confirma Severus d'une voix égale. Je ne faisais plus assez confiance à Albus pour lui confier un garçon retardé mentalement qu'il considère avant tout comme le Survivant

Sirius commença à faire les cents pas dans le bureau. Dumbledore n'était pas dans ce coup, dans cette magouille. Pourtant, c'était bien une chose qu'il pourrait faire. Il pourrait parfaitement feinter l'inquiétude et organiser des recherches qui, il le savait déjà, mèneraient à rien. Cependant, Sirius les croyait. Maintenant qu'ils lui révélaient cela, Severus et ses complices n'avaient plus aucune raisons de lui mentir.

Remus se sentait gêné. Il savait parfaitement que Sirius allait lui balancer un déluge de reproches concernant son silence. Il pourrait toujours se défendre en lui expliquant qu'il avait découvert ce secret que récemment et que depuis, il poussait Severus à tout lui révéler. Le loup-garou songea à l'adolescent qui vagabondait dans le manoir, certainement soucieux quant à ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau. Sirius allait se relever de cette épreuve en sachant que son filleul était en sécurité. Il pourrait tisser une véritable complicité entre eux et Aleksandre se sentirait mieux face au fugitif. Moins coupable. Plus sincère.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien?

Sirius s'adressait directement à Severus qui laissa transparaître de la confusion. Le maître des potions songea à le rembarrer en lui disant que forcément, il allait bien auprès de lui et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à aller ameuter tout le monde de la présence depuis si longtemps d'Harry dans le Manoir. Cependant, Black paraissait particulièrement furieux après Dumbledore. Pourquoi irait-il prévenir quelqu'un d'autre qui alerterait aussitôt le directeur de Poudlard?

Sirius avait besoin de se rassurer. Il avait besoin de savoir que son filleul n'était pas malheureux. Il n'en avait pas l'impression car l'amour que le jeune Aleksandre portait à son père ne pouvait pas être feint. Personne ne pouvait le faire alors un adolescent malade encore moins. Pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de rage, le fugitif devait prendre conscience que son filleul était heureux. Il devait savoir cela pour ne pas aller tuer Dumbledore et faire exploser de colère le Manoir.

-J'essaye de tout lui donner ce qui contribue à son bonheur, répondit-il enfin. Maintenant, il est malade et il fait de gros efforts pour se soigner. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ce choix? Comment est-ce arrivé?

Bien, Severus pouvait oublier sa stratégie première qui était de rester silencieux. Sirius voulait lui parler. Évidemment, il était officiellement le père d'Aleksandre. Il grogna silencieusement face à la douleur qui continuait à se diffuser autour de sa mâchoire. Il ne serait pas étonné de découvrir un hématome dans quelques heures. Le fugitif maigrelet n'avait pas retenu ses forces dans son coup.

-J'ai été alerté par sa chouette à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il. Il n'y avait personne et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me rendre moi-même chez sa famille Moldue.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Severus prit conscience que le fait qu'Harry était à présent Aleksandre était tout à fait hasardeux. Il aurait parfaitement pu y avoir quelqu'un à Poudlard cette nuit là. Dumbledore aurait pu revenir plus tôt ou il aurait pu croiser McGonagall si elle n'avait pas été à l'ancien quartier général de l'ordre du phénix à ce moment là. S'il avait croisé une seule personne, même Hagrid à qui il aurait demandé de prévenir Dumbledore, il n'y aurait aucun garçon portant son nom au Manoir, à part Jonathan.

Sentant que les prochaines minutes allaient être particulièrement pénibles, Lucius s'avança dans le bureau et sans aucune gêne, il farfouilla dans la grande armoire vitrée de son meilleur ami. Il en sortit plusieurs verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu remplie. Il servit chaque personne de la pièce. Même Elena accepta le verre avec soulagement.

-J'ai eu raison de me dépêcher car il était grièvement blessé, continua Severus en échangeant un regard avec Ivan qui l'encouragea d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Par sa famille, je suppose. J'ai toujours dit à Dumbledore qu'elle le blesserait. Lily nous avait assez parlé de sa sœur et de son époux. C'était évident. Je n'arrive même pas à être surpris!

Sirius serra les poings. Le garçon était blessé. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Il était un si mauvais parrain, par Merlin. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait préféré considérer Severus comme un père plutôt que lui. Fuyant les Aurors puis les Mangemorts, il n'avait pas pu s'occuper correctement de lui alors qu'il l'espérait depuis le jour où il avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Il attendait impatiemment que quelqu'un vienne le trouver en lui disant qu'ils avaient retrouvé Pettigrow, que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu. C'était cet espoir et celui de revoir Harry qui l'avait protégé face aux Détraqueurs de la prison.

La colère que Severus ressentait envers Dumbledore depuis plusieurs mois se réveilla et l'électrisa. Il attrapa son verre de Whisky que Lucius avait posé à côté de lui et l'avala d'une traite. La brûlure de l'alcool le long de son corps l'aida à se détendre. Dumbledore aurait pu éviter tout cela. Il n'imaginait pas un quart des violences que le gamin subissait auprès de sa famille. Se doutait-il qu'il était violé quotidiennement depuis qu'il avait cinq ans? Poudlard avait représenté un véritable havre de paix avant que le château ne devienne un terrain d'aventures en le liant un peu plus à Voldemort.

Ivan suivait visiblement le même raisonnement car ses yeux marron se durcirent rageusement. Aleksandre était certainement l'un des cas les plus difficiles qu'il avait traités de sa carrière. Non pas que le garçon se plaisait dans son âge mental régressé et refusait donc inconsciemment de guérir. Au contraire, c'était le but qu'il s'était fixé depuis le début. Ce qui était particulièrement dur était son histoire. Les enfants retardés mentalement battus ne le choquaient plus. Il avait malheureusement découvert que de nombreux parents se trouvaient impuissants face à cette situation et choisissaient la violence pour essayer de remédier aux problèmes de leur enfant.

Non, ce qui le choquait était ces viols si nombreux et qui avaient totalement détruit le garçon. Ivan était persuadé que la guérison d'Aleksandre aurait été bouclée en quelques mois s'il avait seulement été battu par sa famille. En fait, il n'aurait peut-être jamais été atteint de ce handicap. Les viols l'avaient plongé dans un abîme de douleur. C'était devenu de plus en plus difficile à supporter en grandissant, l'âge où les premiers émois sexuels agitaient tous les adolescents. Violé depuis tant d'années, il ne pouvait pas faire ce pas vers la sexualité comme n'importe quel jeune homme. C'était sûrement cela qui avait poussé la magie et l'esprit de Harry à le protéger contre lui-même.

-Je dois vous avouer qu'il n'y a pas de bonnes manières délicates pour vous le dire, déclara Ivan en prenant la relève de Severus. La situation est compliquée et douloureuse. Je ne peux malheureusement pas choisir de mots pour vous ménager.

-Quoi? Grogna impatiemment Sirius.

-Lorsque Severus est arrivé chez les Dursley, Aleksandre se faisait violer par son Oncle, informa-t-il d'une voix douce. Les examens médicaux pratiqués par la suite ont révélés que cette situation durait depuis qu'il avait cinq ans.

Sirius sentit ses genoux s'entrechoquer et il remercia Remus de réagir aussi promptement. Son ami le retient et le déplaça jusqu'à un fauteuil de la pièce. Il écouta distraitement la suite des explications du psychiatre qui embrayait sur la nécessité pour Severus de prendre rapidement un choix surtout après la découverte du retard mental du garçon. Violé. Violé ! Battu, affamé… oui Sirius l'imaginait aisément de la part des Dursley et c'était pour cela qu'il était toujours en froid avec Dumbledore.

Mais atteindre un tel niveau de perversion. Comment cet horrible phoque avait pu violer un enfant? Comment avait-il pu faire une chose aussi horrible? N'avait-il pas une femme pour satisfaire ses foutus désirs? Il ne comprenait pas comment une personne pouvait détester un enfant au point de vouloir le briser de cette manière. Même son père ne s'était jamais abaissé à une telle chose alors qu'il s'était pris de sacrées raclées de sa part, le laissant inconscient des jours entiers, la peau lacérée par les coups de ceinture. Sirius sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux en constatant qu'il avait tout raté avec Harry. Il n'avait absolument pas compris qui était l'adolescent et il ne le connaissait pas. Pas du tout. Il avait vécu avec cette douce illusion et celle-ci volait en éclats.

-Il n'en a jamais parlé à personne, déclara Lucius. Je dois dire que ça a été un véritable choc pour chacun d'entre nous.

La tentative maladroite de Lucius pour rassurer Sirius fut vaine. Le fugitif resta prostré dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur le sol, le souffle haletant. Toute la colère et la hargne qui l'habitait venait de le quitter. Il n'avait jamais rien vu. Jamais compris à quel point Harry devait être perturbé de servir de défouloir sexuel pour son oncle. Il supposa que ce manque cruel de confiance en lui provenait de là. Harry était totalement paniqué pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il était persuadé qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Stupide comme il était, Sirius avait trouvé cette réaction normale. Un garçon de quatorze ans se retrouvant embarqué de force dans un célèbre tournoi ayant déjà causé des morts, c'était si logique qu'il angoisse.

Son envie de frapper Severus l'avait aussi quitté. Il voulait simplement se recroqueviller sur lui-même et sangloter lamentablement. Il avait laissé cela se produire. Il se doutait que la vie d'Harry ne devait pas être de tout repos chez les Dursley mais il avait sincèrement pensé que Dumbledore ne le laisserait pas être en danger. Pourquoi le protéger de Voldemort s'il n'était pas protégé de sa propre famille? Il avait eu tort. Comme souvent.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

La voix douce d'Elena retentit au creux de son oreille et il accepta la main que la femme lui tendait. Il avait conscience que chacun de ses membres tremblaient violemment mais il était incapable de les contrôler alors que tout ce qui venait de s'être dit commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit. Il vit du coin de l'œil Severus grimacer lorsque sa sœur déposa un baiser rassurant sur ses lèvres. Elena lui donna ensuite un verre de Whisky et jamais Sirius ne fut aussi soulagé de boire de l'alcool.

Le silence s'étirait dans la pièce, chacun permettant à Sirius de retrouver ses esprits. Il avait réagi bien plus calmement que tous ne l'avaient pensé, enfin sauf les premières minutes. Les tentatives de frapper Severus s'étaient espacées une fois qu'il avait réussi à lui décrocher un magnifique crochet dans la mâchoire. Les insultes et les cris s'étaient tus pour laisser place à un mutisme hébété.

Remus allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un tambourina fortement contre la porte d'entrée du bureau. La poignée s'actionna rapidement. Il y avait peu de chance que la personne qui s'énervait contre la porte réussisse à rentrer avec tous les sortilèges mis en place pour empêcher Sirius de s'échapper durant la discussion. Lucius défit rapidement les différents maléfices et aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Hermione se tenait face à eux, visiblement surprise de les découvrir ainsi. Échevelée, ses joues étaient rosies et son souffle court. Néanmoins, elle balada son regard marron sur chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient tous silencieux et Sirius paraissait bouleversé. Une odeur d'alcool flottait dans la pièce et elle repéra les verres et la bouteille de Whisky Pur feu.

-Avez-vous une raison précise d'enfoncer ma porte d'une telle manière, Miss Granger? Siffla furieusement Severus.

La question acide de son professeur de potions permit à la Gryffondor de retrouver ses esprits. Severus roula des yeux, agacé. Elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de venir les déranger. La jeune fille bégaya quelques mots avant de se taire. Sa panique commença à inquiéter sérieusement les adultes. Elena s'éloigna de Sirius dans le but de s'approcher d'elle pour l'apaiser mais Hermione prit une grande inspiration qui la calma. Ensuite, elle fixa Severus.

-C'est Aleksandre, lâcha-t-elle en remarquant que l'homme se raidissait étrangement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais… mais il s'est mis à hurler et Mrs Weasley l'a touché et il a tout jeté par terre en…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir ses explications saccadées. Après un rapide coup d'œil entre Ivan et Severus, les deux hommes bondirent hors de la pièce en bousculant la jeune fille qui les suivit du regard, ahurie. Aussitôt, les hurlements d'Aleksandre qui étaient étouffés par le sortilège de silence leur parvinrent. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux à la même conclusion: une crise.

Severus dévala les escaliers à une rapidité hallucinante. À mesure qu'il approchait du salon, l'intensité des hurlements de son fils augmentait. Il poussa la porte du salon et se figea sur le seuil. Aleksandre était collé contre le mur, près de la grande cheminée en marbre. Il était plié en deux comme si une douleur atroce au niveau de l'estomac le vrillait. Ses mains étaient collées contre ses oreilles. Pourtant, il continuait à hurler. Ses yeux étaient clos et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-Aleksandre! Cria-t-il.

Il poussa Fred qui était figé au milieu de la pièce. Ivan était juste derrière lui. Le psychiatre analysa rapidement la situation. La grande salle était bondée. Il s'y trouvait tous les enfants Weasley ainsi que leurs parents. Jonathan et Gabriel venaient juste d'arriver derrière eux, également alertés par les cris d'Aleksandre. Il y avait aussi Nymphadora et Kingsley, tous les deux paraissaient confus et incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. Isaac, le père de Jonathan, avait les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

Severus s'approcha rapidement de son fils en quelques enjambées. Il posa ses mains sur ses deux bras mais toucher le garçon n'était visiblement pas une bonne idée puisqu'il le repoussa violemment. Ses cris parurent devenir encore plus forts et il arracha ses oreilles avec ses mains. Soudainement, il leva les bras au-dessus de lui et jeta au sol tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bord de la cheminée. Des bibelots appartenant à Elena se brisèrent ainsi qu'un cadre et un vase.

-Dehors! Sortez tous! Ordonna Ivan en poussant Ginny vers la sortie. Sortez de là!

Mrs Weasley sortit de son état de choc à l'ordre du psychiatre. Elle attrapa les bras des jumeaux qui restaient plantés au milieu de la pièce. Elle ordonna sèchement à son mari de la suivre ainsi qu'à Ronald et Hermione qui était revenue. Tous étaient paralysés de stupeur face au comportement insensé et violent d'Aleksandre. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient réagir ainsi. Si au début ça leur avait paru être un caprice, il était clair que c'était au-delà de cela. Nymphadora et Kingsley quittèrent également le salon sous les injonctions d'Elena.

Isaac posa une main sur l'épaule de Jonathan pour le guider vers la porte mais l'adolescent se dégagea violemment.

-Ne me touche pas! Cracha-t-il.

-Je ne voulais pas te…

-Ne me parle pas! Ajouta Jonathan, les yeux plissés en une fente colérique.

-Jonathan, viens. Gabriel.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers Sirius. L'homme était étrangement pâle et il fixait Aleksandre du coin de l'œil tout en tendant le bras vers Jonathan pour éviter un conflit entre l'adolescent et son père. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment adéquat pour qu'ils aient une explication.

À sa grande surprise, le garçon lui prit la main et la serra fermement. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait violemment, visiblement choqué par le premier échange avec son père. Sirius resta bêtement immobile un quart de secondes avant de l'attirer auprès de lui. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et s'assura que Gabriel les suivaient ainsi que Isaac. Une fois tous sortis, Elena referma la porte derrière eux. Elle observa son fils qui se tenait toujours dans l'étreinte d'un Sirius assez intimidé.

Dans le salon, Ivan mit rapidement un sortilège de silence autour de la pièce. Le Manoir n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les cris et les pleurs. Severus était toujours devant son fils mais il avait abandonné l'idée de le toucher. Ivan vint à ses côtés et observa le garçon trembler.

Bien que ses yeux soient fermés, Aleksandre se rendit compte que le salon était vide et silencieux. Son souffle était si rapide qu'il se bloquait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ramena ses mains autour de son estomac avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol. Il se colla contre le mur et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque quelque chose le tracassait. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et les deux hommes le virent bouger précipitamment les lèvres mais aucun son ne leur parvint.

-Aleksandre, je suis là. C'est papa, déclara maladroitement Severus. Tout va bien. Tu peux me regarder? Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Bien sûr que non. Aleksandre secoua la tête comme s'il cherchait à chasser la voix de son père. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermement clos malgré les larmes qui coulaient. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. En fait, rien n'allait.

Mike était mort. Il n'allait plus à l'école. Tout cela était de sa faute car Greyback le voulait _lui_ et personne d'autre. Il faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit et prévoyait d'installer un sortilège de silence autour de sa chambre à l'aide de la magie sans baguette car son père ne se reposait plus. Il n'était qu'un créateur d'ennuis. Mike était mort. Et il se sentait désespérément seul.

Drago ne lui parlait plus.

Jonathan était bouleversé par l'arrivée de son père.

Gabriel tentait d'aider Jonathan et était perdu dans ses propres problèmes.

Hermione lui lançait des regards remplis de pitié et Ginny de gêne.

Ronald était jaloux de lui car tout le monde l'appréciait.

Remus était confus et ne savait comment l'aborder en songeant à son ancien lui.

Et Sirius… Sirius était dans le bureau avec son père et Ivan pour découvrir qu'il n'était qu'un menteur. Un traître.

Alors rien n'allait et rien n'irait jamais mieux car dès que sa vie semblait prendre un tournant agréable, un événement s'appliquait à faire éclater cette sérénité. Quelle autre catastrophe allait-il encore créer? Il ne savait faire que cela en plus d'être un fardeau pour tout le monde. De temps en temps, il rejoignait le raisonnement de l'Oncle Vernon. Il n'était qu'un petit monstre qui n'attirait que les ennuis. Que devait-il faire pour être normal?

-Il faut lui laisser le temps de retrouver son calme, seul, conseilla Ivan à mi-voix. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire hormis attendre, l'isoler et le surveiller pour être sûr qu'il ne se blesse pas.

-Je dois l'aider.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer de lui parler. Habituellement c'est moi qui suis présent dans ces moments. Ça changera maintenant.

Severus se sentait impuissant. Affreusement inutile. Il restait stupidement debout à le regarder sangloter et se prostré contre le mur. Lui qui avait toujours souhaité qu'une telle crise ne se produise pas au Manoir, sa prière venait d'échouer. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Pour tout dire, il se fichait pas mal de ce que les autres habitants pouvaient penser. Il n'était aucunement embarrassé par le comportement d'Aleksandre. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait autant était le fait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour soulager son fils.

C'est pourquoi, il s'agenouilla face à lui. Il hésita à établir un contact physique entre eux. Le garçon n'appréciait pas d'être touché. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Il tapota le genou de son fils qui sursauta et tenta de se soustraire au contact en glissant sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

Évidemment, Aleksandre resta silencieux à l'irritation de Severus. Comment son fils pouvait se sentir mieux s'il refusait de s'ouvrir aux autres? C'était vrai merde! Il ne lui avait pas parlé une seule fois de son ami mort ou de ce qu'il ressentait face à l'attaque de l'école ou sa brève hospitalisation. Severus ne pouvait que supposer sans jamais savoir concrètement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son fils.

Ivan hocha distraitement la tête, volontairement en retrait. Il était préférable de laisser le père et le fils interagir seuls. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient confrontés ensembles à cette situation. Même si ses instincts aguerris de psychiatre voulaient intervenir, il dompta rapidement ses envies. Il secoua la tête avec approbation lorsque Severus continua à sourire avec douceur même s'il était évident que cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Il essayait. Severus essayait et Ivan applaudissait cela. Ce n'était pas facile et beaucoup de parents se réfugiaient derrière les psychiatres de leur enfant dans une telle situation. Ce n'était pas le cas de Severus qui essayait de se battre pour son fils.

-Est-ce Mike?

Severus retint sa respiration lorsque les reniflements d'Aleksandre cessèrent brusquement, comme si la question l'avait électrisé. Le garçon écarta les doigts pour découvrir ses yeux qu'il cachait avec ses deux mains tremblantes. Le maître des potions soutient son regard mouillé par les larmes mais arrondis par le choc. Soudainement, le garçon se mit à pleurer bruyamment et il tendit les bras vers Severus.

-Il est mort.

Cette simple phrase croassée par Aleksandre suffit à déclencher de nouvelles larmes. Severus resta figé par la soudaine recherche de contact de sa part. Lui qui gémissait comme un animal blessé quelques secondes plus tôt! L'homme finit toutefois par fermer ses bras autour de son corps tremblant. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Aleksandre avait perdu du poids depuis l'attaque. Il sentait ses os sous ses mains. Déjà que le garçon n'était pas bien épais auparavant.

Aleksandre eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de pleurer. C'était à la fois douloureux et soulageant. Par Merlin, ça faisait tellement de bien de pleurer. Pleurer. Pleurer. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il ressentait ses problèmes, ses craintes et sa tristesse couler le long de son corps pour le quitter comme les larmes le faisaient sur ses joues pâles. Il espérait qu'après cela, sa peine se serait envolée. Qu'elle sécherait comme ses larmes.

-Je sais, chuchota Severus en s'installant plus confortablement au sol, tenant toujours Aleksandre étroitement serré contre sa poitrine. Je sais mais il faut maintenant avancer et faire ton deuil.

-Et… et c'est de ma faute. On voulait me tuer moi et c'est lui qui est mort, renifla Aleksandre en enfouissant son visage dans la robe de l'homme. Je tue tout le monde. Mes parents et Cédric. Et Mike maintenant!

Ivan nota rapidement cette phrase dans son esprit. Il allait devoir en parler avec Aleksandre le plus tôt possible. Il n'était pas dupe. Il se doutait parfaitement que le garçon se sentait coupable de la mort de Mike. Pourtant, c'était l'une des rares fois où il joignait différents évènements de ses deux « vies ». Le psychiatre devait explorer cela. Son patient refusait toujours de parler de Cédric Diggory, mort à ses côtés lors de la renaissance de Lord Voldemort. Il avait jusque là occulté volontairement ce décès et c'était la première fois qu'il l'évoquait de lui-même. Dans tous les cas, il devait trouver un moyen pour faire disparaître ce sentiment de culpabilité et ses remords.

Severus resserra ses bras autour du garçon. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur alors qu'Aleksandre était pratiquement couché sur lui, en larmes. Sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion. Il n'aimait pas se laisser ainsi submerger par ses sentiments mais il n'était qu'un homme et c'était parfois compliqué. Comment pouvait-il rester indifférent à de tels propos? La douleur et la culpabilité de son fils étaient si évidentes.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il d'une voix ferme. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'as tué personne. Tu n'es responsable de rien. Les Mangemorts et le seigneur des Ténèbres tuent pour le plaisir. Que tu sois présent ou non, il aurait fait des morts.

Aleksandre haussa les épaules en essuyant son visage contre le tissu de la robe de son père. Il n'était clairement pas convaincu par les propos de son père. Il y aurait peut-être eu d'autres morts mais au moins, ça ne serait pas ses amis. Il se sentit horrible de penser ainsi. N'importe quel meurtre était un acte immonde mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était normal qu'il soit plus bouleversé par la mort de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait plutôt que celle d'un parfait inconnu. C'était mal. Il était un monstre. Que ce soit Mike ou un autre, la mort était atroce. Il ne devrait pas se sentir soulagé à chaque fois qu'il découvrait le nom d'une nouvelle victime.

Le silence s'étira dans la pièce. Ivan ne faisait aucun bruit pour ne pas briser ce moment important entre les deux Snape. Sans même s'en apercevoir, Aleksandre et Severus venaient de faire un pas immense dans leur relation un peu décousue depuis plusieurs mois. Ils venaient de se retrouver. C'était évident pour le psychiatre. Aleksandre avait cherché après son père et il lui avait confié que c'était la mort de Mike qui le bouleversait autant. Certes Severus l'avait un peu poussé mais l'enfant s'était rapidement réfugié auprès de lui. Il avait agi comme un adolescent essayant de s'exprimer. Difficilement mais c'était quand même important pour Ivan.

Severus fit venir à lui d'un coup de baguette magique une boîte de mouchoirs. Il échangea un regard avec Ivan qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Son cœur palpitait contre sa poitrine. Finalement, il avait réussi à gérer Aleksandre et c'était plaisant de se sentir aussi important pour lui. Il essuya le visage et le nez de son fils qui se laissa faire. Il se calmait petit à petit et ses larmes tarissaient.

-Ça va mieux? Demanda Severus en lissant les cheveux emmêlés de son fils.

-Je crois, balbutia-t-il. Je crois que ça va mieux.

À nouveau, il y eut un silence dans le salon. Ivan s'efforçait de rester immobile et silencieux pour ne pas le braquer. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il se renferme sur lui-même. Il était tellement ouvert pour une fois.

Severus réfléchissait rapidement à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avec Ivan, ils avaient conclu que c'était toujours une certaine situation angoissante pour Aleksandre qui déclenchait ces crises. Elles ne venaient pas sans raison. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il craque ainsi? Il avait attendu tout ce temps pour exprimer son désarroi face à la mort de son premier petit-ami. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison à cela. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Severus se jeta à l'eau avec réticence. Il ne voulait pas que son fils recommence sa crise.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te sentes aussi mal? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Je… Mrs Weasley.

Aleksandre hésita à continuer. Il s'éloigna doucement de son père pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ses joues rosirent de honte. Il se sentait stupide.

Quant à Severus, il songeait déjà à ce qu'il ferait à la femme pour avoir autant paniqué son fils. Il fronça les sourcils en échangeant un coup d'œil avec Ivan qui était assis sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils de la pièce.

-Elle m'a rappelé que tu étais dans ton bureau avec Sirius lorsque je lui ai demandé où tu étais, chuchota-t-il honteusement. J'avais oublié que tu lui disais tout et… je suis stupide. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir mais en parlant avec Jon et Gaby on… j'ai oublié.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, rassura Severus en haussant les sourcils: tout _ça_ pour _ça_? Il est normal que tu ne penses pas à cela lorsque tu discutes avec ton cousin et Gabriel. Personne ne te demande de te souvenir de tout et à tout instant.

-C'est si important pour moi! S'exclama le garçon. Si c'est mal d'avoir oublié car je craignais ce moment et…

Severus le coupa en voyant de nouvelles larmes se former dans les yeux du garçon. Toujours la culpabilité. Il avait un problème avec cela. Il était toujours en train de se reprocher un fait à propos de quelque chose. Comment pouvait-il vivre en étouffant sous les reproches qu'il se faisait lui-même?

Pour le rassurer, il lui raconta précipitamment ce qu'il s'était passé dans son bureau sous le regard attentif du garçon. Il évinça volontairement le coup de poing que Sirius lui avait donné. Il aperçut un rictus ourler les lèvres d'Ivan à ce fait. Il insista sur le fait que Sirius n'était pas fâché. Il lui confia que forcément le fugitif était sous le choc, perturbé d'apprendre tout cela et de ne pas avoir compris qui il était, mais qu'il n'était pas furieux contre lui et ne le détestait pas. À ces mots, Aleksandre renifla et murmura entre ses dents que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était Harry Potter. Les reproches suintaient dans sa voix.

Le soulagement s'écrasa sur les épaules de l'adolescent qui ferma les yeux. Sirius ne le détestait pas. Il ne le haïssait pas. Il allait peut-être se montrer gêné face à lui mais ce n'était pas si important car il ne le détestait pas. Il avait retrouvé son premier parrain même si Lucius avait pris une place capitale dans son existence. Il n'était peut-être pas son premier parrain mais il était celui avec lequel il avait partagé le plus de choses et il comptait bien continuer ainsi. Son parrain était trop génial pour qu'il le remplace par Sirius. Il voulait déjà devenir ami avec l'amoureux d'Elena. Être très proche. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait pour le moment. Et puis, Jonathan pourrait également se rapprocher de lui en même temps.

-Je… je suis désolé, marmonna le garçon au bout de plusieurs minutes. Tu dois… tu dois être fâché après moi. Tu dois avoir honte de ce que j'ai fait devant tout le monde.

Severus roula des yeux, agacé. Son fils avait parfois de ces idées! Il se fichait de l'avis des autres. Certes, savoir qu'ils allaient observer du coin de l'œil Aleksandre comme s'ils le rencontraient pour la première fois allait l'exaspérer. Il était préférable qu'une telle situation ne se produise pas en la présence de tout le monde. Cet incident allait se propager auprès de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix car chacun se réjouissait du malheur des autres. N'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr que non! Je ne vois pas en quoi j'aurais honte de toi. Tu es mon fils et je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chose envers toi.

-Oncle Vernon me punissait lorsque je faisais quelque chose de mal ou que je me faisais remarquer, mais toi non!

Les paroles d'Aleksandre résonnaient comme un reproche, comme si son père se comportait mal envers lui en ne le punissant pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait absolument recevoir une correction. Il se sentait juste perturbé à chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal de s'en tirer sans rien. Ça l'angoissait! Bien sur que non, il ne voulait pas être puni. Ça lui faisait mal et il pleurait. Pourquoi le voudrait-il? Mais c'était toujours aussi perturbant malgré les longs mois qui le séparaient des Dursley.

Face à lui, Severus arqua un sourcil en sentant l'irritation gronder de plus en plus fort en lui. Il renifla dédaigneusement.

-Tu n'espères quand même pas que je te punisse comme ce cachalot qui te servait d'oncle?

Aleksandre l'observa, choqué. Son père utilisait très rarement des mots aussi grossiers. Le bout de ses oreilles rosit. C'était vraiment étrange de l'entendre parler ainsi. Toutefois, son père avait raison. Pourquoi lui demandait-il implicitement de le punir lorsqu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il ne devait pas lui mettre une telle idée en tête.

-Non. Bien sûr que non, chuchota-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

*_Voilà la chapitre du jour. Mes problèmes internet sont NORMALEMENT reglés et donc je pourrais répondre aux reviews pour ce chapitre mais si vous ne me voyez plus, ne soyez pas étonné ^^ J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Cette facette plus fragile de Sirius. La crise de Aleks. Rapprochement entre Gaby et Jon... Enfin bref, tout cela quoi! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, à ma bêta également et à mercredi prochain ! _


	88. LXXXVIII: Plans

_**Chapitre: Plans.**_

* * *

Narcissa frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de son fils puis elle pénétra dans la grande pièce. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Lucius dont les yeux reflétaient sa culpabilité. Elle lui ordonna de disparaître mais son époux ne fit que quelques pas en arrière, bien décidé à écouter la conversation. Elle soupira en voyant Drago allongé sur son lit. Son visage était enfoui dans son oreiller et il sanglotait silencieusement comme l'indiquait ses épaules qui tressautaient. Elle s'approcha même s'il ne bougea pas pour montrer qu'il avait entendu son entrée.

Elle s'assit au bout du lit et le matelas s'affaissa légèrement sous son poids. Drago se tendit et ses mains se crispèrent autour de l'oreiller. Elle le vit s'essuyer les yeux précipitamment contre le tissu mais il n'osa pas la regarder. Elle lui tapota le genou avec douceur mais il se dégagea de son contact.

-Drago.  
-Quoi? Croassa-t-il. Je dors.

L'adolescent resta dos à sa mère, les yeux clos. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer même si elle devait s'en douter. Sa journée était terrible. De toute manière, ces dernières semaines étaient totalement pourries. Tout allait de travers. Il avait l'impression que sa vie stable et carrée s'effritait doucement. Tout d'abord, il devait quitter le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité: Poudlard. Quoi qu'il ait pu dire sur l'établissement, il s'y sentait bien. Puissant. Respecté. Dans la réalité, il n'était rien du tout. Rien.

Ensuite, toutes ces disputes. Il était en conflit avec Gabriel. Avec Jonathan. Avec Aleksandre. Avec son père. Surtout avec lui qui ressentait toujours le besoin de hurler. Rien n'allait. Il se sentait faible, fatigué, triste. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser ainsi abattre mais il était las. Il renifla pitoyablement en ouvrant les yeux qu'il fixa sur sa grande fenêtre ouverte.

Narcissa soupira silencieusement. Ses yeux bleus balayèrent la grande pièce avant de retomber sur son fils, prostré dans son lit. Drago et ses affres d'adolescent. Cette impression de n'être aimé par personne, d'être abandonné et incompris. Tout le monde passait par là et il ne faisait pas exception.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas en ce moment? Tu t'es encore disputé avec ton père. Je m'inquiète à ton sujet.  
-C'est de sa faute, crachat-il. C'est lui qui s'obstine toujours à me hurler dessus. Il ne comprend rien.

En parlant, Drago sentit la colère renaître en lui. Il se mordit fermement la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents pour se calmer mais c'était incontrôlable. Il fronça les sourcils puis se redressa brusquement sur le matelas, faisant sursauter sa mère. Ses joues rosirent de colère alors qu'il serrait les poings. Son cœur palpitait contre sa poitrine.

Dans le couloir où il s'appliquait à rester discret, Lucius roula des yeux avec irritation. Il serra fermement les lèvres pour ne pas intervenir. Il était malgré tout curieux de savoir ce que pensait l'adolescent de lui. Oh, il en avait bien une petite idée. C'était toujours de sa faute. S'il écoutait Drago, il était responsable de tous les maux de tout le monde. Mais il était normal qu'il s'énerve lorsque son fils se montrait insolent. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas et son rôle de père était de sévir. Il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux lorsque le gamin se montrait aussi désagréable avec tout le monde. Il avait même rembarré Severus qui tentait de parler calmement avec lui à propos d'Aleksandre.

-Tu ne te montres pas très agréable en ce moment, rappela Narcissa.  
-Si je n'en ai pas envie, qui est-ce que ça dérange? S'écria l'adolescent. A-t-il besoin de me crier dessus comme ça et de me punir comme si j'avais douze ans! J'en ai presque seize et il me punit! Il ne comprend pas que ça ne…  
-Que ça ne va pas? Supposa la femme.

L'adolescent resta silencieux, borné. Avouer clairement qu'il se sentait mal était contre ses principes. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à une telle chose même si sa mère ne s'en formaliserait pas. C'était simplement un moyen de dissimuler ses émotions. Il avait besoin de lutter contre elles pour ne pas qu'il soit entièrement submergé.

-Personne n'est dupe, Drago. Tu as un problème avec tout le monde. Tu te disputes avec tout le monde.  
-Je ne suis pas le fils qu'il voulait, c'est ça? Murmura-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir. Il est déçu que je ne sois pas comme il le souhaitait et puis, il est si proche de Gabriel. Il est d'une hypocrisie. Il est l'un des meurtriers de sa famille et il tente de se rapprocher de lui. Il oublie qu'il a deux enfants?

Les reproches suintaient dans la voix du jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il avait besoin de connaître ce que pensait sa mère de cela. Il s'aperçut qu'elle semblait choquée, voire même blessée par ses suppositions et il se sentit légèrement coupable. Pourquoi l'ennuyer avec ses soucis stupides? Ce n'était pas si important s'il ne représentait plus qu'un fardeau pour son père.

Dans le couloir, toujours dissimulé, Lucius secoua la tête. Ses longs cheveux balayèrent son dos alors qu'il se pinça l'arrête du nez avec colère. Drago était parfois si compliqué. Et idiot. Il fallait toujours qu'il s'imagine la pire des choses. Était-ce parce qu'il craignait qu'il ne l'aime plus autant qu'il se montrait aussi méprisant envers lui? Il y avait bien d'autres moyens de lui faire comprendre cela!

-Allons Drago, tu me surprends, répliqua la femme avec une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix. Ne doute jamais de l'intérêt que Lucius te porte. Il est vrai que nous apprécions tous les deux Gabriel. C'est un gentil garçon et même le plus stupide des veracasses s'apercevrait de sa tristesse. Cependant, ton père ne cherche pas du tout à te remplacer, ni même à évincer le souvenir de… de Samaël.

Drago haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Pourtant son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, soulagé. Sa mère devait avoir raison. Il ne pouvait pas être moins important que Gabriel. Et comment son père pourrait-il oublier Samaël? La disparition de son frère avait brisé leur famille. C'était impossible. Il écouta soigneusement sa mère lorsqu'elle rajouta que Lucius n'avait aucune raison d'être déçu de lui hormis pour son comportement de ces dernières semaines.

Narcissa tentait de convaincre le garçon que son père ou elle ne le remplaçait pas par Gabriel ou qu'il était un mauvais fils le tout, sans faire intervenir explicitement les sentiments de ce dernier. Cela aurait été le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se braque et refuse de l'écouter.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Drago se sentit bien. Mieux. Entouré. Sa mère savait être très douce lorsqu'il le fallait. Douce et réconfortante. Il accepta que celle-ci lui tienne la main même s'il jugeait ne plus avoir l'âge pour cela. Au fond, ce n'était que de la mauvaise foi de sa part. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux de la chaleur exprimée par sa mère.

-Oh, et que s'est-il passé avec Aleksandre? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.  
-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles le savoir, grinça Drago en rougissant.

Sa réaction embarrassée intrigua Narcissa. Jusque là, son fils s'était montré très distant par rapport à cette histoire. Il paraissait plutôt contrarié et furieux envers Aleksandre, comme si c'était le jeune homme qui avait mal agi. Elle pensait qu'ils s'étaient disputés mais elle ignorait à quel propos. Aleksandre avait tendance à se ranger du côté de son vis à vis, n'osant que très rarement affirmer son idée. Oh, elle se doutait que Drago devait maintenir leur relation en froid car son filleul semblait plutôt attristé qu'ils ne soient plus aussi proches qu'auparavant.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave. C'est dommage que vous ne vous parliez plus ainsi. Vous étiez pourtant très proches, soupira-t-elle en guettant sa réaction.

Très proche. Trop proche visiblement pour Aleksandre. Drago détourna le visage en haussant les épaules. Il sentait ses joues s'empourprer. Il n'était pas tellement fâché après lui. Il était plutôt embarrassé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son ami avait été troublé par lui… Il avait eu une _érection_, par Merlin, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. À vrai dire, le Serpentard ne pouvait pas dire grand chose. Son corps avait également réagi de la même manière. Et c'était précisément cela qui le dérangeait.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Comment pouvait-il être attiré par Aleksandre? Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne aussi douce et innocente que lui. Il avait un passé sexuel lourd avec tous les sévices qu'il avait subis de son oncle. Et il n'avait pas vraiment seize ans. Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais Drago se donnait l'impression d'être une personne horrible qui désirait un enfant. Aleksandre était encore un enfant, n'est-ce pas? Il n'était pas vraiment un adolescent comme lui ?

-Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de parler avec lui? Conseilla sa mère en constatant son silence. Ou alors avec Severus. Il pourra sûrement t'aider.  
-Oui bien sûr. Je pense qu'il m'aura massacré avant, grogna Drago.  
-Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas si grave.

Pouvait-il lui dire? Honnêtement ça le soulagerait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler avec Jonathan. Son meilleur ami était tellement protecteur envers son cousin que même celui-ci avait refusé de se tourner vers lui pour l'interroger sur sa sexualité. Même Aleksandre craignait sa réaction, par Merlin! Qui avait-il d'autre ensuite à part sa mère? S'il le lui demandait, elle ne préviendrait jamais son père. Il valait mieux parce que celui-ci était aussi assez protecteur avec Aleksandre. Le pire serait qu'il informe son parrain. Il était clair que Severus l'égorgerait. Il ne supportait déjà pas lorsque son fils embrassait son petit-ami également déficient mental alors il exploserait en sachant que_ lui_ avait souillé son fils adoré.

-Je… nous nous sommes embrassés, lâcha-t-il.

Il murmura cette phrase si bas que Lucius dût se rapprocher pour pouvoir l'entendre. Il se figea et resta bouche-bée quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Un Malefoy ne reste pas sous le choc d'une manière aussi stupide. Il retint son souffle. À présent, il ne fallait surtout pas que Drago sache qu'il était là. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait parfaitement qu'il s'était confié ainsi à sa mère car il pensait qu'il était absent.

Dans la grande chambre, Narcissa s'efforça de faire glisser un sourire doux sur son visage crispé pour rassurer son fils. Et bien… elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Les deux garçons auraient pu se disputer à propos de dizaines de choses. Mais tout cela était parti suite à un baiser. Drago et Aleksandre s'étaient embrassés. Elle cligna des yeux, toujours surprise.

-C'est assez surprenant, articula-t-elle en tapotant le genou de son fils. Surprenant, oui. J'ignorais qu'Aleks et toi étiez…  
-NON! Ce n'est pas… C'est lui qui m'a demandé! Se défendit Drago d'un ton précipité. Il voulait comprendre certaines choses qui lui arrivaient.

Les joues brûlantes, Drago espérait que sa mère comprendrait ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Il ne voulait surtout pas utiliser des mots aussi embarrassants que 'érection', 'sexualité' ou 'attirance' devant elle. En ce qui concernait ce sujet, il préférait se tourner vers son père. C'était difficilement le cas cette fois-ci puisqu'Aleksandre tenait une place principale dans cette situation. Il n'osait imaginer le choc qui s'étalerait sur le visage de son père s'il découvrait qu'il avait été sexuellement attiré par son petit filleul chéri et innocent. Ça serait sûrement pire s'il comprenait qu'Aleksandre n'était pas non plus resté frigide face à lui.

-Oh. Je vois, assura Narcissa, tout aussi embarrassée. Il est normal qu'il s'interroge à ce sujet et tu devrais être flatté qu'il se tourne vers toi plutôt que vers son cousin, par exemple.  
-Pas du tout, grogna l'adolescent. Il… Nous avons un peu dérapé mais je l'ai tout de suite rejeté. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir… d'être ainsi ensembles.

Narcissa resta silencieuse en observant son fils dont le visage était cramoisi. Drago et Aleksandre? Difficile à imaginer en réalité. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi le garçon était aussi froid avec son filleul. Il était le genre de personne à refouler ses émotions, à ne pas les accepter. Sur ce point là, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Tous les deux craignaient d'être victime de leurs sentiments et préféraient les nier plutôt que de les accepter calmement. S'agissait-il seulement de vrais sentiments? Par Merlin, elle n'allait pas arrêter de s'interroger là-dessus!

-Ce qui est préférable, c'est que tu discutes calmement avec Aleksandre. Il est assez mature à présent pour avoir ce genre de conversation, conseilla-t-elle. Vous éviter ne fera qu'empirer ce malaise entre vous. Ou alors, fait quelque chose avec lui où tu te sens à l'aise et qui vous rapprochera.

Drago grimaça, peu convaincu. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui-même pour parler avec Aleksandre. Il fallait déjà qu'il retourne au Manoir Snape puisqu'il était privé de sortie. Son père l'avait prévenu. Il était hors de question qu'il quitte le Manoir Malefoy avant un bon petit bout de temps, même pour se rendre au quartier général de l'ordre. Forcément, il devrait annuler la sortie que Blaise, un camarade à Serpentard, et lui avaient prévue.

-Je vais te laisser réfléchir sur tout cela, annonça Narcissa en se levant. Après le dîner, nous devrons parler tous les trois à propos des évènements des jours prochains en ce qui te concerne.  
-Je suis consigné. Je l'ai compris, grimaça-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si cette punition ne l'affectait pas.  
-Il ne s'agit pas du tout de cela mais plutôt du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rectifia-telle avant de se lever.

Elle quitta la pièce après lui avoir rappelé qu'il n'avait pas le droit de quitter sa chambre avant le dîner, hormis pour aller aux toilettes. Drago grogna en se laissant tomber sur son lit alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Elle lança un regard furibond à son mari. Elle lui fit un geste de la main impérieux pour lui ordonner de le suivre. Pour ne pas sembler l'écouter, il attendit un instant avant de lui emboîter le pas.

-J'apprécierais que tu n'écoutes pas mes conversations avec Drago, siffla-t-elle furieusement.  
-Aleksandre et lui se sont embrassés? On ne peut pas les laisser vivre ensemble.  
-Lucius, je t'en prie!

Alors que Drago se reposait dans sa chambre, seul, une réunion un peu exceptionnelle se tenait au Manoir Snape dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Le professeur Dumbledore était en bout de table, assis à côté de Mr Taylor, le directeur de l'hôpital Tarkovski. Quelques psychiatres et psychomages de l'établissement brûlé, siégeaient d'un côté de la longue table ovale. Face à eux se trouvaient les professeurs de Poudlard. Tous étaient réunis autour d'une tasse de thé et des petites coupelles de gâteaux secs étaient disposées sur la longueur de la table.

Le professeur Flitwick observait autour de lui avec attention. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans le Manoir de son collègue. Il ne faisait pas à proprement parlé partie de l'ordre du phénix mais il aidait parfois le professeur Dumbledore. Tout comme le vieil homme, il ferait tout pour protéger Poudlard et les élèves de la menace de Voldemort. Et Merlin savait qu'elle pesait lourdement au dessus du château.

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer, déclara le vieil homme en frappant dans ses mains lorsqu'Ivan apparut soudainement en s'excusant de son retard. C'est une situation un peu exceptionnelle que Poudlard n'a encore jamais connue. Mais après plusieurs conversations, nous nous sommes mis d'accord.

Severus écouta distraitement le discours de son employeur. Il faisait tournoyer sa cuillère en argent dans sa tasse de thé à la camomille. Il connaissait déjà tout cela. Poudlard, maintenant entièrement reconstruit et protégé, n'était plus seulement une école de sorcellerie. Le château se transformait en un refuge. Les pièces abandonnées allaient être transformées en chambres et dortoirs pour certaines familles en danger. S'il le fallait, Dumbledore prévoyait d'installer des tentes sur le terrain de Quidditch pour pouvoir accueillir le plus de monde possible. Par exemple, il était prévu que les élèves des quelques autres écoles magiques dans le Royaume-Uni seraient transférés à la réouverture de Poudlard.

Avec beaucoup de surprise, Dumbledore s'était tourné vers lui pour lui demander si accueillir certains étudiants de l'hôpital Tarkovski étaient une bonne idée. Severus était resté bouche-bée puis le vieil homme lui avait expliqué comment cette idée avait émergé dans son esprit. Le plus important à présent était d'unifier les sorciers entre eux pour qu'ils puissent former un mur contre Voldemort. Il songeait que mélanger différents adolescents qui ne se connaissaient pas et qui n'avaient rien en commun puisse aller dans cette direction. Tout comme Severus, le directeur de Poudlard avait conscience que laisser des enfants déficients sans encadrement et seuls, pouvait se révéler dangereux.

C'est pourquoi il avait contacté Mr Taylor et un autre institut potentiellement en danger. Le personnel de l'hôpital Tarkovski était réuni ce jour et celui de l'autre institut le lendemain. Ils devaient maintenant tous s'entendre pour choisir les élèves assez forts mentalement pour supporter ce changement radical de mode de vie. Il ne fallait pas que leur arrivée soit un problème pour l'école. Ils devaient être capables de s'insérer dans les différentes classes sans trop de difficulté. Les autres, ceux qui en étaient incapables, seraient réunis dans un autre bâtiment proche de Pré-au-Lard, isolé, mais fortement protégé par Dumbledore.

-Commençons par vos patients Mr Lewis, proposa Albus de son éternel sourire étincelant. Nous en avons pour un petit moment.

Un homme qui avoisinait la cinquantaine d'années attrapa une pile de dossiers en affichant un large sourire. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il passa une main ridée dans ses cheveux grisonnants en ouvrant le premier dossier. Le professeur McGonagall attrapa un biscuit sec qu'elle trempa dans sa tasse de thé.

-Il s'agit de Joan Smith. Il a dix-sept ans et est atteint d'un retard mental sévère. Il est environ âgé de sept ans. Il suit les cours de deuxième année avec quelques difficultés.  
-Quels sont ses relations avec les autres enfants? Demanda le professeur Chourave.

Les dossiers passèrent ainsi au crible par chaque personne présente. Les élèves sans aucun retard mental ne posèrent pas de problèmes, hormis ceux qui avaient des gros problèmes de violences. Rob Lewis appuya l'inscription de Liam à l'école. Severus en fut soulagé puisqu'ensuite le psychiatre de Jeremy, Johnny Milton, refusa que celui-ci intègre Poudlard car son niveau scolaire était trop bas. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre les cours depuis plusieurs semaines malgré les efforts des professeurs pour l'aider. Cela irritait l'adolescent qui n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. En apprenant cela, le maître des potions fronça les sourcils. La distance entre Aleksandre et cet enfant avait été si grande que son fils ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Illiana Baxter fut autorisée à rejoindre Poudlard et elle suivrait les cours de troisième année. Peu d'enfants suivaient les cours correspondant à leur âge. Severus donnait rarement son avis. Il était plutôt angoissé par rapport à Aleksandre. Il ignorait ce qu'Ivan allait dire au sujet du garçon et ce qu'il pensait de sa probable intégration à Poudlard. En plus de tout l'aspect psychiatrique et scolaire de cette situation, Ivan et lui n'oubliaient pas qu'il était Harry Potter et qu'il avait déjà été un étudiant à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, ce fut au tour d'Ivan de présenter ses étudiants. Il commença par Samuel. L'insertion du jeune homme à l'école de sorcellerie allait être difficile en raison de son extrême timidité. Il bégayait pratiquement à chaque phrase tant il était anxieux du regard des autres. Son retard mental n'était que très léger et il suivait avec facilité les cours mais sa timidité l'empêchait de se lier.

-Nous pourrons toujours l'encourager à sympathiser avec les autres étudiants, intervient Elena. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très handicapant pour sa scolarité.  
-Passons à Aleksandre Snape.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Severus qui resta impassible. Il continua à boire son thé pour ne pas répondre au désir malsain de ses collègues qui voulaient en savoir plus sur son enfant. Il haussa un sourcil sarcastique en direction de Pomona Chourave qui l'observait curieusement. Elle détourna rapidement le regard pour le reposer sur Ivan qui extirpait un dossier largement plus épais que d'autres dans sa pile de papiers.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Severus remarqua immédiatement le nombre important de dessins qui se trouvait au début. La plupart étaient faits avec de la peinture. Même si Ivan les tournait rapidement, Severus put voir qu'ils ne représentaient rien de concret, ou alors très rarement. La couleur qui frappait le plus était le rouge et le noir. Il savait que le psychiatre avait utilisé ce mode de thérapie au début de la prise en charge psychiatrique, lorsqu'Aleksandre ne voulait pas parler. Vint ensuite un paquet de documents impressionnants puis Ivan extirpa deux parchemins de tout ce bazar. Comment arrivait-il à s'y retrouver avec autant de papiers?

La curiosité de ses collègues commençait à vraiment l'irriter. McGonagall était redressée dans son siège et était penchée discrètement en avant pour tenter de lire ce qu'il se trouvait sur les différents parchemins volants. Néanmoins, elle était trop éloignée du russe et l'écriture de celui-ci était petite et rapprochée, ce qui l'empêchait de déchiffrer le contenu des documents. Dumbledore lui lança un regard sévère par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune qui la fit s'empourprer doucement mais le maître des potions percevait parfaitement sa curiosité.

-Il a été diagnostiqué il y a dix mois comme souffrant d'une déficience mentale sévère mais progressive. Il a actuellement un âge variant entre onze et treize ans. Comme sa maladie est progressive, il est difficile pour lui d'être dans une continuité stable et les évènements transforment son jugement, expliqua Ivan en lisant en diagonale le parchemin.

L'atmosphère était embarrassée et Severus roula des yeux. Les membres de l'hôpital Tarkovski étaient très à l'aise et ne paraissaient pas perturbés par la présence d'un des parents d'un de leur protégé. Ils savaient même que s'ils étaient là, à programmer l'avenir de leurs patients, c'était justement grâce à cet homme. Alors ils avaient plutôt intérêt à le remercier.

Non, il s'agissait des professeurs de Poudlard. Ils ignoraient où poser leur regard. Pas sur Ivan pour ne pas paraître trop avides d'en apprendre plus sur le mystérieux enfant de Severus Snape. Pas non plus sur Severus pour ne pas sembler excessivement curieux. Severus considérait Aleksandre comme n'importe quel patient de l'hôpital. Tout le monde connaissait à présent son fils et son handicap. Il n'en était pas embarrassé et ses collègues ne devraient pas l'être. Pourquoi? C'était la vérité : son fils était malade, déficient mental, retardé. C'était la vérité. Pourquoi la nier ou se sentir confus face à cela?

-Quel est son niveau scolaire? Demanda le professeur Sinistra d'un ton très serein.  
-Excellent. Il a un très bon niveau qui est en décalage avec son âge. Mis à part quelques difficultés de concentration, il ne présente jamais de problèmes de compréhension. Le plus difficile est de l'intéresser aux cours. Il a une capacité à la magie sans baguette surprenante. Il suit les cours de cinquième année avec facilité.  
-Y a-t-il un problème particulier qui l'empêcherait de venir à Poudlard?

La voix d'Elena était très professionnelle. Elle espérait évidemment que le gamin puisse rejoindre Poudlard. Elle et Severus y travaillaient en tant que professeur et Gabriel et Jonathan s'y trouveraient. Peut-être même Drago selon la décision que prendraient ses parents. En plus de cela, ce serait plus facile pour chacun d'entre eux. Ça ne serait pas marrant pour le jeune homme de rester seul au Manoir. Et puis, comment lui fournir une éducation adéquate dans ce cas là?

Cependant, elle ne voulait pas interférer dans le jugement du psychiatre de son neveu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il accorde son entrée à Poudlard pour satisfaire leur désir. Surtout pas. S'il pensait qu'Aleksandre n'était pas prêt à rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie, il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. Le garçon ne devait pas être un peu plus perturbé par cet événement.

-Je peux signaler un problème de violence envers lui-même plutôt récurrent, ajouta Ivan en ignorant les regards qui se tournèrent vers Severus. C'est assez facile à gérer une fois qu'il est isolé des autres et que nous savons qu'il ne se blessera pas. En dehors de cela, il n'y a rien de très grave hormis le fait qu'il faut surveiller ses agissements lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé. L'ennui le pousse souvent à poser quelques problèmes disciplinaires avec ses amis.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en songeant que s'il était professeur en même temps qu'Aleksandre étudiant, il pourrait sans problème garder un œil sur lui et éviter toute sorte de débordements de ce genre. Un rictus étira ses lèvres. Il était le professeur, avec Minerva, sûrement le plus crispé au règlement. Son fils était tout le contraire de cela. Ça allait sûrement fait jaser de nombreuses personnes de voir qu'il n'avait pas cette autorité glaciale et menaçante sur son fils. Difficile à faire lorsque l'enfant sursautait dès que sa voix s'élevait trop haut.

Il y eut quelques minutes de discussion au sujet d'Aleksandre. Les professeurs de Poudlard, hormis Elena et Dumbledore, n'osèrent prendre la parole pour émettre un jugement à propos du garçon. Severus sentait parfaitement qu'intervenir n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire puisque son jugement était forcément altéré.

-Parfait, Aleksandre rejoindra donc Poudlard en même temps que sa famille, sourit Dumbledore en plaçant une fiche de présentation sur la pile des élèves qui intégreraient Poudlard. Passons à ce jeune Samy.

Dans sa chambre, Aleksandre était assis derrière son bureau en bois. Il était loin de se douter que son avenir scolaire venait de se jouer à quelques mètres de lui. Son père avait refusé qu'il soit mis au courant du projet de Dumbledore pour ne pas qu'il soit trop déçu si jamais il n'était pas accepté à l'école de sorcellerie. Depuis quelques temps, Ivan avait remarqué qu'il évoquait moins Poudlard. Comme si ce lieu qui avait été sa première maison avait perdu de son importance pour être remplacé par le Manoir Snape.

Le jeune homme se trouvait devant le journal intime très simple qu'Ivan lui avait offert à son anniversaire. À leur dernière séance remontant au lendemain de sa crise au Manoir, le psychiatre lui avait une nouvelle fois conseillé de se servir du petit carnet pour exprimer son chagrin. Aleksandre ne trouvait plus cette idée aussi stupide qu'au début. Certes, c'était toujours une activité de fille et il refusait d'en parler à une autre personne que son psychiatre mais ça devenait intéressant.

Il avait ouvert le carnet à la première page vierge alors qu'une plume trempait dans l'encre bleuâtre. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains en réfléchissant. La mort de Mike était encore brûlante dans son esprit. Il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits mais il avait réussi à installer un sortilège de silence autour de sa chambre. Bien sûr, Severus n'était pas au courant mais lui aussi avait besoin de se reposer et il était hors de question qu'il soit responsable d'une telle fatigue chez son père. Ses cauchemars tournaient tous autour de la mort de Mike et de l'attaque de Greyback.

Son père lui avait enlevé le bandage qui couvrait son estomac et il avait failli vomir. Sa peau était boursouflée et violette. Il y avait deux grandes cicatrices qui s'arrêtaient vers son flanc gauche. C'était horrible. Il ne pourrait jamais enlever son tee-shirt devant quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais été pudique des nombreuses cicatrices laissées par l'oncle Vernon et sa ceinture. Il préférait les ignorer. Elles étaient blanches et visibles mais ça avait été un tel choc de découvrir des marques de cette envergure sur son corps qu'il n'oserait plus jamais se dévêtir devant quelqu'un.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'être ainsi marqué était une punition. La punition d'être responsable de la mort de Mike. Ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes à cette pensée et il inspira profondément pour ne pas sangloter. Il ne pouvait pas mettre un sortilège de silence durant la journée. Quelqu'un le remarquerait forcément et il préférait pouvoir continuer à protéger l'ensemble du Manoir de ses cauchemars nocturnes.

L'adolescent tendit le bras vers la plume qui s'humidifiait toujours dans l'encrier en verre. Il la secoua un peu pour faire disparaître l'encre abondante puis posa la pointe de la plume sur le papier vierge. Il ne savait pas comment utiliser un journal intime. Ivan le lui avait expliqué brièvement. Il pouvait écrire la date afin de se repérer et de délimiter les pensées d'une journée à l'autre. Ensuite, il pouvait y décrire tout ce qu'il désirait: sa journée, ses sentiments, un rêve, un souhait. Il pouvait même y dessiner s'il le voulait. Le journal lui appartenait et il en faisait ce qu'il voulait.

_Le 1__er__ mai_

Aleksandre se mordilla la lèvre en jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule pour s'assurer que personne n'approchait près de la porte de sa chambre. Gabriel était nauséeux depuis son réveil et il était resté étendu. Jonathan l'avait obligé à venir s'allonger dans son lit pour ne pas avoir à supporter le bazar bruyant et maladroit de Ronald qui ne voulait pas le déranger mais dont la maladresse créait un sacré bordel dans la pièce. Drago n'était pas au Manoir. De toute manière, ils ne se parlaient plus depuis un certain temps.

Il avait définitivement commencé un journal intime et il fallait que personne ne le sache hormis Ivan, et peut-être son père. Il pourrait lui dire. Il ne serait pas fâché de cela. Surtout s'il lui disait qu'il faisait cela pour se décharger de ses pensées étouffantes qu'il ne voulait pas particulièrement confier à quelqu'un, même à Ivan. Il y en avait beaucoup. Oh, Jonathan et Drago se moqueraient sûrement de lui. C'était à la fois puéril et réservé aux filles. Et il n'avait pas envie de subir leurs railleries. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

_Ivan m'a conseillé de commencer ce journal intime pour me sentir mieux. Je ne sais pas si ça va être efficace mais je lui fais confiance. Il a toujours des bons conseils et il fait tout pour m'aider. En même temps, il s'agit de son métier. Il sait ce qu'il faut faire. Le nombre de pages est infini et il y a un sortilège pour qu'il soit toujours léger et que je puisse l'emmener partout._

Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de se justifier? Ce journal n'était pas comme celui possédé par Voldemort. Il n'allait pas lui répondre et lui faire des reproches. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et même de Moldu. Hormis le sortilège qui rajoutait des pages dès qu'il n'y en aurait plus de disponible et celui qui l'allégeait. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de son échine en se rappelant de sa deuxième année à Poudlard où Ginny avait failli mourir. Et lui aussi, le bras transpercé par le crochet du basilic. Ses souvenirs avaient fini par traverser la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit et ils étaient tous intacts à présent. Ça avait été étrange de remarquer à quel point il était proche de Ron et Hermione, que ceux-ci ne l'avaient jamais reconnu en tant que Harry Potter et que Ron le déteste aussi fort parce qu'il était le fils de Severus.

Sans savoir comment, Aleksandre se retrouva à décrire la mort de Mike. Il y nota tous les détails dont il se souvenait. Il marquait même les quelques bribes de conversation qu'il avait en mémoire, datant juste avant l'attaque. Il fit quelques dessins à l'aide de sa plume, donc très peu esthétiques, à propos de ce qu'il se souvenait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il vint à parler de la mort de Cédric. C'était la première mort à laquelle il avait assisté en dehors de celle de ses parents mais il était bien trop jeune à l'époque pour se souvenir de quelque chose.

Tout comme avec le récit de la mort de Mike, il raconta en détails celle de Cédric. C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait. Certes, c'était par écrit sur un carnet que personne ne lirait car justement il était _intime_ mais il eut tout de même l'impression que son cœur se déchargeait d'une douleur. Il s'aperçut à peine que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il était hanté par le sortilège vert se dirigeant vers la poitrine de Cédric Diggory. Il dessina sommairement le cimetière en insistant particulièrement sur l'énorme chaudron placé au centre et sur le corps étendu de Cédric. Bien sûr, personne ne reconnaîtrait le Poufsouffle mais Aleksandre savait que c'était lui et c'était suffisant.

_Toutes les morts sont de ma faute. Ivan me dit le contraire mais je n'y crois pas. C'est pour moi, pour m'avoir, que Cédric a été tué. C'est après moi que Greyback recherchait à l'école. Mike et tous les autres ont été tués car le loup-garou voulait me tuer. Tout simplement. C'est moi. Je suis comme un assassin. Quoique peut dire Ivan pour me rassurer._

_C'est moi qui ai raison. _

Aleksandre venait d'écrire cinq pages. Il reposa sa plume sur le bureau et attrapa un mouchoir qui traînait près de son lit et s'essuya les yeux. Il se moucha en marchant de long en large de sa chambre pour retrouver ses esprits. Ivan n'avait pas tort. Il était soulagé d'avoir écrit tout cela. Dès qu'il disait qu'il était coupable de quelque chose, son père et lui s'empressaient de lui démontrer le contraire. Il était soulagé de pouvoir expliquer clairement ses sentiments par rapport à ces morts qui le hantaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, après le dîner, Severus revient au Manoir en serrant les lèvres, furieux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait une telle chose. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Quel était son problème, bon sang? Il tenait une grande boîte en carton. Il rejoignit le salon où tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Tous les adolescents étaient présents. Jonathan lisait un livre. Même Gabriel qui était encore un peu pâlot était là. Celui-ci partageait une partie de bataille explosive avec Ginny, Ronald et Hermione. Neville était plongé dans un livre de Botanique.

Arthur Weasley lisait la page sport du quotidien de la Gazette des Sorciers et il avait passé la page jeux à Sirius qui était assis à côté de Jonathan. Le père de celui-ci triant un dossier, avait été mis volontairement en retrait par son fils. Molly était dans la cuisine en train de préparer du thé avec Nymphadora. Elena observait calmement le parc silencieux. Remus écrivait un courrier en essayant d'ignorer les marmonnements furieux de Sirius qui se creusait la cervelle pour trouver les réponses aux différents jeux auxquels il jouait.

-C'est quoi? Demanda curieusement Jonathan.

L'adolescent bondit souplement sur ses jambes. L'été s'était installé définitivement au-dessus du Manoir et la chaleur était étouffante, même le soir. C'est pourquoi, il était vêtu d'un bermuda beige et d'une chemise blanche entrouverte. Il envoya valdinguer le livre qu'il lisait dans un fauteuil sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère qui s'était détournée de la fenêtre à l'arrivée de son frère. Il s'approcha de son oncle qui lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Où est Aleksandre?  
-Par Merlin, tu n'as pas fait cela Severus?

Severus grogna et ne répondit pas à la question de sa sœur. Oui, pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Il allait le regretter pendant des semaines, des mois en réalité. Il déposa le carton sur la table haute en bois de la pièce. L'attention de tous était à présent portée sur ce simple carton. Jonathan sautilla jusqu'à lui le poussant sans ménagement pour essayer de soulever le carton de la boîte.

Neville leva la tête de son livre, gêné. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il vivait dans la même demeure que son professeur de potions détesté. Avec sa grand-mère en plus de cela. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle était sa seule famille vivante et elle avait pris soin de lui dès l'accident de ses parents. Cependant, elle était intransigeante, froide, sèche. Il fallait toujours qu'elle le ridiculise comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Par rapport à ses parents, le Gryffondor pouvait admettre qu'il n'était pas très glorieux et qu'il n'honorait pas leurs mémoires mais ce n'était pas une raison pour piétiner le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui.

Pour ne pas changer, Augusta, sa grand-mère, avait gentiment tapoté la joue d'un maître des potions figé et menaçant avant de se tourner vers lui et de dire qu'il n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il ne le lui disait. Neville avait prié pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds lorsque Snape s'était tourné vers lui, un air meurtrier peint sur le visage. À présent, ils vivaient ensembles et c'était étrange. L'homme l'ignorait, hormis pour quelques remarques blessantes.

Ce qui avait vraiment surpris Neville, était son fils. Ce fils dont il ignorait totalement l'existence. Il était bien plus choqué par le fait qu'Aleksandre soit l'enfant du professeur de potion que par le fait qu'il soit retardé mental. Ses parents étaient fous. Complètement fous et même si c'était difficile à dire, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour les qualifier. La maladie ne l'effrayait plus. Il était plutôt sidéré à l'idée que Snape ait un enfant. Une femme avait voulu de lui au point de lui faire un enfant. C'était une idée saugrenue et n'importe qui le lui aurait dit aurait terminé à saint-mangouste. Sa réaction avait beaucoup de fait rire Ginny, la jolie Ginny, qui lui avoua avoir été tout autant choquée que lui.

-Ne touche pas! Aboya le maître des potions. Va chercher ton cousin.  
-Mais…

La protestation de Jonathan mourut dans sa gorge sous le regard incendiaire de son oncle. Comment pouvait-il oublier que Severus était effrayant d'un seul coup d'œil? Il partit chercher Aleksandre en traînant des pieds. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain où il le trouva et l'enjoignit à sortir rapidement de la pièce car son père avait visiblement quelque chose à lui montrer. Aleksandre ouvrit immédiatement la porte, les yeux interrogateurs. Il termina rapidement de s'essuyer les cheveux et de boutonner le haut de son pyjama par des gestes précipités.

Les deux cousins dévalèrent ensuite les escaliers en faisant des suppositions, surtout Jonathan. Aleksandre remonta son pantalon de pyjama qui descendait le long de ses hanches. Son visage s'empourpra lorsque tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Le sourire de Elena était pétillant tout comme les yeux de Remus qui venait de terminer de rouler le parchemin de sa lettre, prêt à l'envoyer.

-C'est un cadeau, informa Severus d'un ton grinçant.

L'homme fit un geste de la main pour que son fils s'approche de lui. Celui-ci avança avec hésitation près de la table où se trouvaient son père et le carton, le bout de ses oreilles rosi par l'embarras d'être ainsi observé par tous. Il leva les yeux au ciel en sentant Jonathan le pousser pour qu'il avance plus vite, comme si le cadeau lui était réservé. C'était à _lui_!

-Un cadeau? Pourquoi?

Severus ne daigna pas répondre à sa question et il se contenta d'un grognement agacé en faisant glisser le carton près de lui. Face à eux, Remus ricana discrètement en échangeant un regard avec Elena qui secouait la tête, tout autant amusée. Quel autre moyen d'embarrasser Severus devant une dizaine de personnes qu'en supposant qu'il était gentil et offrait des cadeaux à son fils sans aucune raison apparente?

Surpris, Aleksandre souleva doucement le couvercle du carton puis resta bouche-bée tout comme Jonathan qui était collé contre lui. Il envoya valser le couvercle dans la pièce en poussant un cri joyeux. Il prit délicatement la petite boule de poils roulée en boule qui dormait sur une vieille cape de sorcier. Le chaton minuscule miaula d'être ainsi dérangé et il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleutés. Son pelage était blanc et des tâches noires et brunes le maculaient. Ses poils étaient ébouriffés.

Le chaton était minuscule. À peine plus grand que sa main. Il se mit sur ses petites pattes et Aleksandre se hâta de le déposer sur la grande table pour qu'il puisse marcher. Il caressa son dos qu'il étira après son somme. Un miaulement appréciatif résonna dans le salon et tout le monde se leva pour pouvoir observer le petit chat qui marchait sur la nappe pour atteindre le pot de fleurs et le renifler.

Severus recula pour laisser Hermione s'approcher. La Gryffondor était émerveillée devant la petite créature qui ronronnait sous les caresses octroyées par un Aleksandre l'observant avec hébétude. Il roula des yeux : son fils ne le regardait même pas pour le remercier! Qu'avait-il fait? Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un animal alors qu'il détestait cela? Il ne supportait déjà pas s'occuper d'une chouette alors quelque chose d'aussi gênant qu'un chat!

-C'est un chaton magique, expliqua Neville, sans voir le regard mauvais que lui lança Severus pour l'avoir coupé alors qu'il allait lui expliquer. Il va très peu grandir et gardera toujours l'apparence d'un chaton grâce à une plante venant du Venezuela administrée aux jeunes chats.  
-Il est magnifique, confia Ginny en tendant la main pour le toucher à son tour.  
-Il faut que tu lui trouves un nom, Aleksandre, conseilla Hermione.

Le chaton se laissa tomber mollement sur la table, ronronnant si fort qu'elle paraissait vibrer. Il ferma ses yeux bleus. Il écarta les pattes pour avoir les caresses que tout le monde voulait lui donner. Même Jonathan se laissa attendrir et il tirailla doucement une oreille blanche du chaton jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksandre lui donne un coup de coude dans l'estomac pour qu'il cesse de l'embêter.

Subitement, le garçon se tourna vers son père. Il se fraya un chemin entre Sirius et Ronald qui observaient également l'animal et courut vers Severus. Il se blottit contre lui en le remerciant une bonne vingtaine de fois, les larmes aux yeux. Embarrassé d'être ainsi étreint devant tout le monde, Severus se contenta de lui tapoter maladroitement le dos en regardant nerveusement Remus secouer la tête. Par Merlin, Severus ferait n'importe quoi pour redonner le sourire à son fils, même à prendre un chat alors qu'il répétait depuis des mois qu'il détestait ces bestioles.

Tout aussi rapidement, l'adolescent se détacha de son père. Il lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il retourna auprès du chaton qui miaulait toujours avec plaisir. Hermione alla chercher Pattenrond pour que les deux chats se découvrent. Il le souleva contre sa poitrine puis le déposa au sol en ordonnant à Gabriel et Jonathan de se pousser d'un ton impérieux. Les deux adolescents obéirent sagement, sans protester.

« _Ca c'est mon fils », _pensa fièrement Severus.

-Vous venez de faire une énorme erreur, mon cher.

La voix d'Augusta Londubat résonna dans son esprit et il ne lui adressa aucun regard. Pour qui cette vieille folle se prenait-elle? Il ne lui avait pas demandé de conseil. Cette bonne femme se permettait de fourrer son nez dans n'importe quelle affaire et personne ne lui disait rien. Il était vrai qu'elle avait une place très importante dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa maison était avant tout le coffre de plusieurs trésors appartenant à l'association clandestine et elle avait dû les protéger coûte que coûte face à l'attaque des Mangemorts. Après avoir envoyé son petit-fils au Terrier, elle avait rassemblé tous les papiers et objets importants appartenant à l'Ordre du Phénix pendant que les murs de la maison tremblaient.

Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit Neville lancer un regard furibond à sa grand-mère, gêné par ses paroles. Il fallait toujours qu'elle dise quelque chose d'embarrassant lorsque le moment était euphorique, comme si elle voulait gâcher la joie de tous. Pas que Severus soit très joyeux mais étrangement, il comprenait l'embarras de son élève. Un rictus mauvais s'afficha sur son visage. La présence du Gryffondor dans son Manoir lui était offerte sur un plateau d'argent. Il s'amusait très bien à l'effrayer avec quelques remarques acerbes même si Elena s'assurait qu'il le laisse tranquille… La plupart du temps.

Hermione revient avec son énorme matou roux qui paraissait peser une tonne par rapport à celui d'Aleksandre. D'ailleurs, celui-ci hésita à le reprendre pour qu'il ne s'approche pas du monstre. Cependant, son chaton galopa joyeusement jusqu'au chat roux et à la surprise de tous lui sauta dessus pour jouer. Perturbé, Pattenrond souffla un coup en reculant en arrière, menaçant mais jeune qu'il était et inconscient, le chaton continua à sauter sur ses deux pattes arrière pour jouer avec l'autre.

-Ils jouent! S'écria joyeusement Gabriel en s'accroupissant à côté d'Aleksandre. Pattenrond répond à ces taquineries.  
-Ils vont sûrement s'adorer, confia Ginny.  
-Il faut leur laisser le temps de se connaître, renchérit Neville.

Severus lâcha un soupir et il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il observa son fils et Gabriel qui étaient agenouillés sur le sol. Ils regardaient attentivement les deux chats. Pattenrond qui avait vieilli était beaucoup plus calme que le chaton. Celui-ci s'amusait à bondir sur lui pour essayer d'attraper sa queue rousse qui fouettait rapidement l'air. Il avait l'air heureux. Aleksandre bien sûr, pas le chaton. Il se fichait pas mal de cette petite créature qui allait sûrement lui poser des problèmes dans quelques temps comme il le pressentait. Les animaux étaient là pour embêter les humains et pour faire des bêtises. Rien d'autre.

Remus le rejoignit. Il s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, observant à son tour les adolescents qui s'extasiaient sur les deux chats. Il sourit à Severus et serra discrètement son épaule pour approuver son geste. Ce cadeau allait certainement revigorer un peu Aleksandre. C'était précisément ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

Ses relations avec Aleksandre s'étaient améliorées petit à petit. Bien sûr, le garçon hésitait toujours à venir lui parler mais ils s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois tous les deux. Severus leur prêtait volontiers son bureau pour qu'ils discutent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes qui peuplaient le Manoir. Aleksandre refusait toujours de parler du fait qu'il était Harry Potter avec Remus si son père était présent. Cela était assez incompréhensible pour les deux hommes qui en avaient parlés à Ivan. Le psychiatre avait promis de l'interroger sur cela.

Sirius était toujours sous le choc de la révélation. Il s'était maladroitement avancé vers Aleksandre qui était resté figé. À ce moment là, le garçon jouait avec son ballon lumineux increvable à l'extérieur, seul car les adolescents étaient en cours. Sirius en avait profité pour le rejoindre dans le parc du Manoir. Il avait raconté à Remus que le garçon s'était excusé en baissant al tête au sol, honteux. Sirius s'était contenté de dire qu'il n'avait à s'excuser de rien. Ils avaient ensuite partagé une partie de ballon comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. L'animagus préférait contrôler ses interrogations envers à Aleksandre pour les déverser auprès de son meilleur ami.

-Chamallow! Décida Aleksandre. Il s'appelle Chamallow!

**_xXx_**

À Londres, le groupe de sorciers qui se réunissait dans les sous-sols des immeubles désaffectés, était assis autour d'une table en bois précaire. Ils étaient toujours six dont une seule femme. Celle-ci avait adoptée une tenue plus décontractée et faisait front à la chaleur étouffante dégagée par les torches qui peinaient à éclairer la pièce obscure.

* * *

__

*Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine. (Grand merci à ma bêta qui a carburé pour corriger pleins de chapitres en quelques jours!)Alors, comme vous le voyez, Aleksandre retourne bientôt à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si vous imaginiez son retour dans ces conditions mais j'espère en tout cas que ça vous plait! Chamallow... Severus a finalement cédé n'est ce pas? Qui pensez-vous sera touché par ce petit groupe de sorcier qui pense bien agir?  
Merci à tous pour vos review :D Elles sont toujours aussi encourageantes!

Ps: Le chapitre d'Une Nouvelle vie arrivera cette semaine mais pas aujourd'hui car ma bêta est au Maroc et la communication est difficile comme vous vous en doutez. Merci de votre compréhension.


	89. LXXXIX: Début et fin

_J'ai dépassé les 3 000 Reviews et je sais que c'est rare sur le site alors... Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ma joie (J'ai hurlé auprès de ma bêta :D ) autrement que par un IMMENSE MERCI. J'aurais voulu vous offrir un chapitre-cadeau comme je le fais habituellement MAIS en septembre, je commence ma 1ere année à la fac et je ne sais pas du tout comment va se passer alors je préfere garder les quelques chapitres d'avances sous le coude au cas où je n'écris pas pendant un moment. [AU PASSAGE, tous les étudiants à _STRASBOURG_, faîtes moi signe, on ne sait jamais ^^]. Ma bêta m'a proposé d'écrire un OS ou autre comme cadeau et si j'ai le temps, je vous promet de vous offrir cela!_

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre quelques heures en avance car je ne serais pas là demain...

* * *

**Chapitre: _Début et fin_**

-Que penses-tu de cette idée de rejoindre Poudlard?

Ivan était à nouveau dans la chambre d'Aleksandre, assis sur la chaise de son bureau. Il avait une feuille de parchemin précairement posée sur ses genoux et il notait tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit à propos d'Aleksandre. Le soleil étincelait à l'extérieur et ils avaient ouvert les fenêtres en grand pour laisser passer un léger courant d'air. Bien que cela soit assez inutile.

L'adolescent était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Chamallow, l'étonnant cadeau de Severus, courrait sur le grand lit et essayait d'attraper le doigt que son maître s'amusait à bouger sur les draps. Chaque fois que le chaton blanc réussissait à lui mettre un coup de patte hésitant, il pouffait en cachant ses mains sous les draps pour le taquiner. Aleksandre était captivé par le chaton, avec lequel il était devenu inséparable, alors qu'Ivan roulait des yeux. Il avait l'impression de tenir un monologue depuis son arrivée.

-Aleksandre, je t'en prie. Sois plus attentif, demanda-t-il. Je suis certain que tu veux aller t'amuser dehors mais je n'écourterais pas notre séance, surtout si elle est infructueuse.  
-C'est étrange d'y retourner, répondit l'adolescent qui finalement semblait l'écouter un minimum. Je suis à la fois excité mais je sais que ça sera difficile et pas pareil qu'avant.

C'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Son père était venu le voir dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit le soir où il lui avait offert Chamallow. Il s'était assis à côté de lui sur le matelas en refusant de caresser le chaton qu'il lui brandissait sous le nez, toujours autant excité par son cadeau à poils. Ensuite, il lui avait dit qu'il allait pouvoir amener Chamallow étudier à Poudlard avec lui dans quelques semaines. Il était resté stupéfait par cette phrase, incertain d'avoir bien compris.

Il était heureux parce que franchement, c'était un peu le but qu'il se donnait depuis des mois: retourner à Poudlard comme un adolescent normal. Il y était enfin parvenu. Il allait suivre les mêmes cours que Jonathan. Parvenir au niveau de son cousin qui représentait une sorte de modèle pour lui, était son but et il avait réussi même si le contexte était spécial. Il n'allait pas vraiment rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie comme n'importe quel étudiant.

C'était plutôt cela qui le rendait anxieux. Il allait être présenté à tous les étudiants comme étant un élève de l'ancien hôpital psychiatre pour enfants à problème. Cela allait lui coller une étiquette sur le dos comme celle du Survivant sur le front. Ce serait comme sa marque de fabrique. Il allait être regardé par les autres comme étant un débile mental, un retardé. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher la honte de s'infiltrer en lui. En plus de cela, il était le fils du professeur de potions et il se souvenait parfaitement que celui-ci était l'horreur de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Cette qualité lui rajoutait un obstacle pour s'intégrer totalement à Poudlard, comme n'importe quel élève.

-Ils vont tous me détester.  
-Je ne sais pas si ton père t'a expliqué précisément comment allait se dérouler la vie à Poudlard. Les adultes et les enfants vont se côtoyer d'assez près, expliqua Ivan en observant la réaction du garçon. Les adolescents continueront à dormir dans les dortoirs et à suivre les cours. Les familles qui courent un très grand danger et qui ne peuvent pas être accueillis au Manoir de l'Ordre du Phénix seront hébergés à Poudlard dans des appartements leur permettant une certaine intimité. Tu vas côtoyer beaucoup de monde. Je doute que tous arrivent à te détester.

Aleksandre haussa les épaules. Il leva les yeux vers Ivan. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne savait pas à quel point les enfants et les jeunes étaient méchants entre eux. Il était vieux maintenant et ignorait combien ils pouvaient tous être mesquins entre eux. Lui, l'avait compris à l'hôpital mais aussi à Poudlard.

À l'hôpital, les élèves non retardés les évitaient comme s'ils étaient contagieux. Liam et Neil avaient fait le premier pas pour sympathiser avec lui et Mike mais ils étaient très peu à avoir faire de même. Même entre eux, les enfants mentalement retardés arrivaient à se moquer l'un l'autre. Très fier lorsqu'ils arrivaient à grandir, certains élèves se moquaient de ceux qui resteraient toujours cet enfant terrifié et incapable de se débrouiller seul. Lui-même s'était déjà moqué de Jeremy lorsqu'il était fâché après lui. Lui-même s'était montré horrible.

À Poudlard, la guerre entre les quatre maisons attisait les tensions. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la guerre que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se livraient. En réalité, la maison que dirigeait son père était détestée par les trois autres maisons qui s'étaient alliées contre elle. Lorsqu'il était étudiant, il était en guerre contre Drago et toute sa bande de copains stupides. Il le détestait. À présent, il se sentait mal car le blond refusait de lui parler.

-Ils vont simplement me considérer comme le fils débile du professeur de potions détesté.

Ivan qui écrivait sur le parchemin réservé à leur séance de ce jour suspendit son geste et il releva lentement la tête vers l'adolescent. Ses yeux se plissèrent doucement, ce qui fit rougir Aleksandre. Il préféra porter son attention sur son chaton plutôt que sur son psychiatre. Il connaissait les sentiments de son psychiatre par rapport aux mots qu'il venait d'utiliser.

-Débile? Répéta le psychiatre d'un ton froid. Je ne peux croire que tu me dises une telle chose à ce stade de notre thérapie.  
-C'est simplement la vérité.  
-Je vais te dire une petite chose Aleksandre. Tant que tu ne t'accepteras pas tel que tu es, tu ne guériras pas.

Face à ces mots, les yeux d'Aleksandre s'élargirent brusquement. Il resta bouche-bée. Ivan ne parlait jamais ainsi. Il lui disait toujours qu'il allait guérir, qu'il fallait simplement patienter et y travailler dur mais il allait y arriver. Pourquoi lui disait-il une telle chose? Sa gorge se serra si douloureusement que les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux. Il les baissa vers Chamallow et serra le chaton contre sa poitrine. Il préférait ne pas regarder Ivan pour ne pas entendre quelque chose d'aussi difficile.

De son côté, Ivan était volontairement dur. Sa voix était rude. Tout comme ses yeux. Il fallait utiliser cette méthode pour le secouer même si ça n'était pas très agréable. Il était trop atone ces derniers temps pour que leurs séances soient réellement constructives. Il fallait le secouer pour qu'il s'échappe de sa carapace. Ce fut avec un soulagement amer qu'il vit le regard de son patient s'embuer à une telle perspective. Bien. Aleksandre n'était pas à ce point là renfermé.

-Tu n'es pas débile. J'ai banni ce mot de ton langage depuis des semaines. Pourquoi l'utilises-tu encore?

Aleksandre songea à ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas satisfaire Ivan en participant à la séance. Il était vexé. Oui, vraiment vexé que son psychiatre estime qu'il puisse ne pas guérir. Pourquoi lui répétait-il souvent qu'il avait les capacités pour guérir et effacer son retard mental? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'était un déficient mental à part un débile qui n'a pas toutes ses capacités mentales?

Aleksandre serra les dents, caressant toujours son chaton. Personne ne comprenait rien. Les adultes étaient tous les mêmes, stupides. Ils vivaient tous dans leur monde en croyant qu'ils connaissaient tout juste parce qu'ils étaient des adultes justement. Comme si les enfants étaient juste trop bêtes pour ressentir quelque chose ou avoir raison. Parfois, une société avec seulement des enfants serait bien meilleure qu'avec des adultes arrogants.

-Parce que c'est la vérité! Hurla soudainement Aleksandre en enfouissant son nez dans les poils de Chamallow qui ronronnait. Je suis juste bête! Stupide! Et débile! C'est tout!  
-J'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer avec toi, continua implacablement Ivan. Être malade n'est pas pareil que débile. De plus, tu as beaucoup grandi. Tu refuses de le voir ou de l'accepter. Ta maladie n'est pas une honte et…  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui est regardé tout les jours comme une bête de foire parce qu'ils pensent tous que tu as six ans et parce que tu t'es fait violé! C'est comme s'ils attendaient tous des explications par rapport à ce que Oncle Vernon m'a fait. Je sais que Ron me regarde souvent! Il croit que je ne l'ai pas remarqué mais même Hermione est intriguée. Elle essaye de comprendre comment une telle chose a pu m'arriver alors que je suis le fils d'un grand sorcier. Elle ne comprend pas et personne ne le comprend. Ils… ils pensent tous que je suis quelque chose de scientifique ou je ne sais pas quoi!

Ça faisait du bien. Oh par Merlin, ça faisait du bien. Il se mordit le bout de la langue pour ne pas continuer à juste hurler à Ivan la manière dont les autres se comportaient avec lui. Il se fichait bien que ses membres tremblent ou que ses yeux le brûlent. Il desserra sa prise sur Chamallow qui frottait son nez contre son menton, léchant le début de son cou avec sa peau râpeuse. Il pressentait que son chaton allait devenir son meilleur ami puisque Jeremy ne répondait pas à ses courriers.

C'était juste un soulagement de pouvoir crier ce qui le tracassait depuis des semaines. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, il n'était pas serein par rapport au fait que tous connaissent son passé. Il n'en parlait peut-être plus mais ça le gênait toujours autant. Ils l'observaient tous. Il le savait. Il n'était pas stupide. Son petit-ami était mort après qu'une attaque l'ait envoyé à l'hôpital saint-mangouste pendant plusieurs jours. Il était mentalement atteint à cause des viols et des mauvais traitements. Ne faisait-il pas le parfait objet d'analyse? Il y avait des centaines de remarques à faire sur lui et toute son histoire.

-Ce n'est pas moi, en effet, déclara Ivan d'une voix plus douce. Cependant, si tu n'as pas une bonne image de toi, les autres le remarquent et s'intéressent encore plus à toi.  
-Vraiment? Tu penses que si je m'aimais un peu plus, ils arrêteraient de me regarder étrangement.  
-Le malheur des uns fait toujours le bonheur des autres, soupira-t-il. Tu guéris, Aleks. Tu vas y arriver mais il faut que tu fondes une bonne image de toi en réunissant tout ton passé. Celui d'Harry Potter, celui d'Aleksandre qui a sept ans, celui qui en a aujourd'hui treize et celui qui en aura bientôt seize.

Aleksandre hocha la tête, les larmes lui brûlant toujours les yeux. Ivan avait raison. Comme toujours. C'était juste difficile de s'accepter. Il ne voyait que des tâches sur lui. Qu'elles soient visibles ou non, il était maculé de tâches honteuses, avilissantes. Que ce soit ses cicatrices provenant des coups de ceintures ou celles venant des viols qui marquaient son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à les oublier pour juste être heureux. Il n'arriverait jamais à créer une bonne image de lui-même.

-Je ne dis pas que tu ne guériras pas, rectifia Ivan. C'est simplement que tu n'auras jamais exactement ton âge car ton esprit sait que tu n'es pas heureux, que tu ne t'acceptes pas. Il ne te fera jamais atteindre tes seize ans pour simplement te protéger.

Comme souvent, Ivan lui donna une panoplie de conseils. Cela lui permit de faire sourire Aleksandre qui rit à l'idée de dire exactement ce qu'il pensait à chaque personne qui se montrait condescendant envers lui ou lui montrait une marque de pitié injustifiée. Il lui donna quelques idées pour chaque personne vivant au Manoir et qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement. Bien sûr, Ivan insista sur l'importance de rester poli. Il ajouta d'une voix malicieuse que celui qui se serait montré incorrect envers lui serait encore plus ridiculisé face à sa sincérité courtoise.

Oh le garçon ne s'en doutait pas mais cela lui permettrait de gagner confiance en lui. S'opposer aux autres d'une voix ferme et convaincue aidait à se sentir bien. Aleksandre allait se sentir satisfait d'avoir rembarré quelqu'un. Il allait avoir confiance en ses propos puis en lui et enfin, il s'affirmerait. Il ne serait plus une mauvaise personne à ses yeux mais quelqu'un de juste qui sait se défendre lorsqu'il le fallait. Ivan s'assurerait qu'il ne se montre pas grossier envers n'importe qui lorsqu'il se déciderait à prendre en main son image envers les autres.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes encore sur l'importance de s'affirmer face aux autres sans dépasser les limites. Aleksandre promit de faire des efforts dès qu'il rentrerait à Poudlard. Il allait se montrer plus ferme et fier de lui-même. L'école de sorcellerie était un nouveau départ. Il allait se préparer à tous les regards mauvais et méprisants qu'il allait recevoir de la part des étudiants n'étant pas déficients. Puis, il les affronterait tous! Il leur dirait qu'être malade n'était pas une honte! Il allait se défendre.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu te sentais par rapport à Sirius, ajouta Ivan lorsque le silence revient entre eux. Avez-vous parlé?  
-Brièvement, répondit Aleksandre. C'est stupide mais je me sens toujours un peu gêné. Il m'a assuré ne pas être fâché mais… c'est comme si je le trahissais un peu en étant très proche de Lucius. Et inversement, si je me rapproche de lui, je trahis le statut de parrain de Lucius.

Aleksandre et ses raisonnements étranges. Ivan se sentit malgré lui sourire. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme cherchait toujours à se compliquer l'existence. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement accepter le fait qu'il avait deux parrains? Il fallait toujours qu'il s'inquiète des sentiments des autres, sans penser aux siens. Il imaginait difficilement Lucius être blessé car Aleksandre se rapprochait de Sirius. Celui-ci devait l'être un petit peu en songeant que le patriarche de la famille Malefoy avait pris sa place mais Ivan était certain qu'il pouvait s'en accommoder.

-Je trouve au contraire très intéressant d'avoir deux parrains, rétorqua le psychiatre. Sirius a personnellement connu tes parents. Remus et lui vont pouvoir te raconter pleins d'anecdotes à leur sujet.  
-Peut-être mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de les connaître, confia Aleksandre. J'ai déjà papa et…  
-Aleksandre, tes parents sont James Potter, Lily Potter et Severus Snape. Il n'y a aucun problème à avoir trois parents au lieu de deux. Un seul est vivant mais James et Lily sont quand même tes parents.

Aleksandre resta silencieux, pensif. Il s'amusait à embêter Chamallow en lui tirant la queue avec douceur mais ses pensées n'étaient pas du tout dirigées vers le chaton. Il ignorait s'il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur ses parents biologiques. Son père l'élevait depuis une année. Il le soutenait dans sa maladie et l'avait accepté avec. C'était rare. Aleksandre savait que beaucoup de parents avaient placé leurs enfants à l'hôpital Tarkovski pour être débarrassés d'eux. Son père aurait pu le confier à Dumbledore après l'avoir découvert chez les Dursley. Ça aurait été son rôle de membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait pris de gros risques pour lui.

À l'opposé… ses parents étaient morts. Ils étaient morts depuis des années et il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir d'eux. Le seul qu'il possédait distinctement était la mort de sa mère grâce aux Détraqueurs. Rien de très joyeux. Remus et Sirius lui avaient parlés de leur adolescence mais jamais de la manière dont ils étaient avec lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Sa mère lui manquait. Oui, elle lui manquait énormément car personne ne la remplaçait. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre en disant cela mais Severus remplaçait en quelque sorte son père alors qu'aucune femme n'était là pour pallier à l'absence de sa mère.

Peut-être Remus? Après tout, il était l'amoureux de son père, son amant. Un sourire étrange se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aleks à cette idée. Il doutait que Remus soit heureux d'être qualifié comme une maman. Non et puis, il n'était pas une femme. Il voyait Elena se comporter avec Jonathan. Elle était beaucoup plus douce qu'un homme.

-C'est juste que… c'est papa qui…C'est lui qui s'occupe de moi, chuchota l'adolescent, un brin coupable.  
-Je sais mais tes parents font partie de toi Aleksandre, contra doucement Ivan. Tu ne peux pas les oublier totalement car tu ne te sentirais jamais bien. Accepte l'idée qu'ils soient tes parents défunts et que Severus soit ton père, vivant.

Ivan soupira lorsque le garçon se montra hésitant. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas facile pour son patient de comprendre l'importance de ne pas oublier ses parents. Il était même certain que Severus serait réticent face à cette partie de la thérapie, ce sentiment cachant une sorte de jalousie à l'idée qu'Aleksandre ne le considère pas comme son père _numéro un_.

Pourtant, James et Lily Potter étaient d'une importance capitale. C'était eux qui l'avaient mis au monde. Ils avaient en plus de cela donné leur vie pour leur fils. C'était leur mort qui était la cause de ce qui l'avait mené chez les Dursley, qui l'avait construit. Renier ses parents était renier son histoire, son passé. Il ne le fallait surtout pas. Le psychiatre était un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'Aleksandre accepte simplement le fait qu'il était Harry Potter. Il acceptait étonnamment bien son passé avec les Dursley mais refusait toujours d'évoquer ce qu'il s'était déroulé durant sa scolarité magique.

Il supposait que c'était peut-être lié au fait qu'il ne côtoyait plus sa famille Moldue. Maintenant que Dumbledore l'avait envoyée dans une maison très protégée à l'autre bout du Royaume-Uni, il n'y avait que de très minces chances que le garçon les revoit un jour. Pourtant, il côtoyait quotidiennement ceux qui avaient participé à son existence de sorcier. La famille Weasley, son parrain, ses amis. Même Severus avait joué un rôle important dans sa première scolarité. Surtout lui en réalité. La plupart avait changé de statut. Ceux qui étaient ses ennemis comme la famille Malefoy ou Severus étaient sa plus proche famille alors qu'il était en froid avec tous ceux qui formaient son groupe d'amis, son réseau social.

-Ce n'est pas… mal?  
-Pas du tout, rassura Ivan. As-tu conscience qu'ils font partie de toi?

Aleksandre hocha la tête. Évidemment, quelle question. Ils représentaient beaucoup à ses yeux même si… si Severus avait une place plus importante.

-Maman me manque parfois, confia-t-il, les joues rosies. J'aimerais bien qu'elle soit là pour… pour être une maman simplement.  
-Le contraire serait étonnant. Tu n'es pas Harry Potter. Tu n'es pas Aleksandre Snape. Tu es les deux. Ils ont simplement une place différente dans ton existence qui regroupe ces deux prénoms.

Ivan signa la fin de la séance sur cette phrase. Il félicita Aleksandre pour ses résolutions et lui promit de l'aider dans cette direction puisqu'ils seraient les deux à l'école de sorcellerie. Le garçon lui sourit timidement. La colère qu'il avait ressentie envers lui avait totalement disparu. C'était souvent ainsi. Ses sentiments venaient et partaient à une vitesse vertigineuse.

-Ivan, chuchota Aleks pendant qu'ils étaient dans le couloir. J'ai commencé le journal intime.  
-Vraiment? S'exclama joyeusement Ivan en le regardant. Je suis très heureux que mon cadeau d'anniversaire serve enfin et j'espère que ça va t'aider!

Aleksandre lui adressa un sourire gêné. Il espérait lui aussi que ça allait l'aider. Il s'était senti soulagé d'avoir parlé de la mort de Mike et de celle de Cédric. Certes, il l'avait fait sur papier mais il songeait à cela comme un grand pas en avant. La mort était un thème difficile à aborder et il préférait mettre par écrit ce qu'il pensait avant de, peut-être, en discuter avec Ivan. Il aimerait que le psychiatre lui ôte cette douleur qui lui comprimait la poitrine chaque fois qu'il pensait à Mike et celle encore plus lancinant lorsque l'image de Cédric, les yeux grands ouverts étendus dans l'herbe, s'imposait dans son esprit.

Tandis qu'Ivan se dirigeait vers le bureau de son père pour une petite conversation privée concernant la place des psychiatres et psychomages à Poudlard, il lui annonça qu'il se retirait dans la bibliothèque. Seul. Ça ne le dérangeait plus tellement d'être ainsi, solitaire. L'homme lui fit de gros yeux et l'enfant lui lança d'un ton malicieux qu'il avait promis de faire des efforts une fois à Poudlard. Pas avant!

Chamallow dans les bras, il s'assit sur une large banquette après avoir mis en route le dernier CD des Bizarr'Sisters laissé par Ginny. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce musique qui retentissait dans la pièce sombre. Il savait que son cousin et les autres se baignaient dans la marre, profitant de la chaleur. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore le courage de se dévêtir face à quelqu'un. Il pourrait plus facilement rabattre le caquet d'un élève que montrer son corps marqué par des cicatrices. C'était de la honte mais aussi beaucoup de pudeur. Il ne voulait pas attirer plus les regards vers lui. Il savait que ses pensées étaient à l'opposé de la fin de séance avec Ivan mais il allait évoluer. Il fallait juste lui laisser un peu de temps et ne pas se jeter dans un défi bien trop dur. Il commencerait par s'affirmer avant de parader sereinement avec son corps souillé.

-Excuse-moi.

La voix qui résonna soudainement à côté de lui le fit bondir de la banquette. Chamallow miaula de mécontentement et alla se réfugier sous un coussin du fauteuil face à lui. Le cœur battant à la chamade, Aleksandre adressa un regard noir à Neville qui tenait un livre contre sa poitrine. Ne pouvait-il pas se montrer plus bruyant? Il s'aperçut que, par réflexe, il avait tiré sa baguette magique de son pantalon. C'était… surprenant!

Le visage du Gryffondor était rougi par la gêne et il s'excusa plusieurs fois de l'avoir surpris, louchant sur la baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux. Étrangement, il ressentait une certaine puissance de la part du jeune homme. Une grande puissance magique. Au bout de quelques instants, Aleksandre abaissa son arme et il la rangea dans la poche de son pantalon.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, glapit Aleksandre.  
-J'étais dans les rayons, expliqua-t-il en montrant le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Le professeur Lupin m'a autorisé à emprunter un livre tant que j'y prenais soin.

Aleksandre hocha la tête distraitement. Il aimait bien Neville. Il était sympathique et très simple. Certes, ils n'étaient pas très proches à Poudlard mais il se souvenait parfaitement que son camarade l'avait accueilli sans lui poser de questions lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec Ron. C'était après qu'il ait été nominé comme un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait toujours défendu le Gryffondor lorsque Drago se moquait de lui et de sa maladresse. Il l'avait aussi défendu face à son père, l'irascible professeur de potions qui martyrisait clairement son élève.

Le silence s'étirant entre eux, il s'approcha du fauteuil où Chamallow s'était réfugié. C'était étrange mais avec certaines personnes il n'arrivait jamais à débuter une conversation. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, à vrai dire. Il ne voulait pas embêter son vis à vis et préférait se réfugier dans le silence. Il souleva délicatement le coussin qui dissimulait le petit corps du chaton blanc et il le flatta doucement, lui déposant des petits baisers sur le bout du nez. Il s'amusa à souffler sur son visage, agaçant le chaton qui miaula en agitant une patte sous son nez, prêt à lui attraper la bouche.

-Il a l'air très joueur, fit remarquer Neville.

Le garçon déposa son livre sur la table près de lui et s'approcha d'Aleksandre. Il s'agenouilla à son tour devant le chaton qui tentait toujours d'attraper le visage de son maître. Mais celui-ci faisait attention à ne pas se faire griffer par les petites pointes acérées de ses griffes. Il avait déjà quelques éraflures sur les mains. Chamallow ne savait toujours pas contrôler sa force. Cette explication lui avait valu un grognement agacé de la part de son père qui semblait déjà regretter de lui avoir acheté un chat.

-Et câlin, ajouta Aleksandre à voix basse. Surtout le matin et le soir.  
-Je n'ai jamais eu de chat, déclara Neville avec une pointe de regret. Grand-mère m'a acheté un crapaud. Oh Trévor est sympathique mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Une discussion débuta entre les deux adolescents. Aleksandre se surprit à beaucoup rire aux côtés de Neville. Lorsqu'ils eurent épuisés le sujet des animaux, ce qui dura assez longtemps, ils entamèrent une conversation à propos du livre que le Gryffondor comptait emprunter à la riche bibliothèque du Manoir. Aleks ne fut pas surpris que son choix se porte sur un bouquin de botanique. D'après le titre, le niveau était bien plus élevé que celui étudié à Poudlard en cinquième année. Un sourire éclaira son visage à cette constatation. Il appréciait donc toujours autant cette matière.

C'était agréable. Neville et lui se connaissaient, soi-disant, seulement depuis quelques jours et il ne semblait pas embarrassé par son handicap ou son nom. Il savait parfaitement que les regards étranges qu'il recevait était en partie dû à son retard mais également au fait que l'impitoyable maître des Potions, Severus Snape, ait un enfant. Son vis à vis ne lui avait posé aucune question. Il était plus réservé et même s'il devait s'interroger à propos de lui, il avait la délicatesse de ne pas le faire à voix haute. Hermione ne s'était pas gênée pour lui demander comment était une thérapie psychiatrique à long terme. Il se souvenait que son visage avait blêmi et c'était Jonathan qui avait pris sa défense en aboyant sur la jeune fille.

-J'ai fait un voyage avec l'école et nous avons beaucoup étudié la nature et les plantes là-bas, expliqua Aleksandre. Notre professeur de botanique nous a accompagnés et nous faisions pleins de jeux avec elle.

Neville écouta volontiers son récit concernant son voyage, même ce qui ne concernait pas la botanique. Chaque fois qu'il s'égarait dans son récit, Aleksandre rosissait et embrayait à nouveau sur les différentes plantes qu'il avait étudiées durant son voyage dans la Forêt de Dean. Son comportement faisait rire gentiment Neville qui avait déjà l'impression de le connaître. C'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette émotion de déjà-vu avec une personne. Ses mimiques. Beaucoup étaient issues du professeur Snape. Il pouvait pratiquement voir le directeur de Serpentard à travers Aleksandre mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, un petit truc qui l'intriguait. Peut-être cette manière de passer une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

Pourtant, il avait peu de chance d'avoir déjà rencontré le fils de son professeur honni. D'après ce que Ginny lui avait dit, Aleksandre ne vivait avec son père que depuis les vacances d'été de l'année précédente. La saison marquée par le retour nié de Voldemort. Sa grand-mère et lui n'avaient pas douté des paroles d'Harry. Elle avait tout de suite contacté Dumbledore pour se mettre à son service si nécessaire. À partir de là, leurs sorties avaient été très limitées et surveillées. Surtout les siennes. Il ne pouvait pas avoir rencontré Aleksandre, ni même simplement croisé, depuis qu'il était chez son père.

Peut-être avant. Personne ne savait d'où il provenait. D'après certain, il vivait chez la famille de sa mère défunte avant que Snape n'apprenne que s'était son fils. Il n'était dans aucune école mais suivi par un précepteur. Ginny avait avoué trouver cela étrange car le passé d'Aleksandre n'était pas joyeux. Mauvais traitements. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait accepté de lui dire. Neville avait respecté son silence. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Mais il se demandait toujours s'il n'avait pas déjà vu Aleksandre quelque part.

-Tu as déjà vu cette plante provenant du Népal? Demanda Neville en ouvrant son livre.

À l'extérieur, dans le jardin, Jonathan fit un clin d'œil à Drago qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de son père. Le blond lui rendit son geste et il disparut à l'intérieur du Manoir après avoir salué brièvement l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le jardin. Jonathan eut un soupir intérieur, soulagé. Drago et lui étaient ainsi. Ils se disputaient violemment mais se réconciliaient sans un mot, avec un seul geste. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'expliquer. Ils savaient tous les deux que sous l'effet de la colère, ils étaient capables de se dire des horreurs qu'ils ne pensaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'expliquer. Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine, temps que Drago avait été puni.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers Gabriel. Il avait le visage tendu vers le soleil, les yeux fermés pour profiter de chaque rayon. Tous les deux étaient torses nus. Ils avaient fait plusieurs plongeons dans la mare du Manoir. À présent, ils séchaient au soleil, éloignés de tous. Les jumeaux étaient encore dans l'eau ainsi que Ronald. Ils utilisaient un ballon lumineux increvable et se faisaient des passes. Ginny et Hermione étaient assises autour de la table du jardin, un verre de citronnade fraîche dans la main après s'être retirées de l'eau.

-J'adore le soleil, chuchota Gabriel. Je pourrais y rester des heures.

Jonathan sourit, gêné. Il détourna précipitamment la tête lorsque les orbes bleus du blond se posèrent sur son visage. Il ne savait pas ce que Gabriel et lui étaient l'un pour l'autre à présent. Ils s'étaient embrassés, et pas qu'une seule fois dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Ils avaient aimés tous les deux. Tout du moins, il espérait que son ami partageait le même enjouement à leurs baisers. Le Serpentard avait hâte d'en parler à Drago. Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Pas même Aleksandre. Lui parler de petit ami, de baisers et de sentiments lui paraissait incorrect alors qu'il avait perdu son amoureux quelques semaines plus tôt.

Pourtant, il avait désespéramment besoin des conseils d'une autre personne. C'était la première fois que son cœur battait aussi rapidement lorsque ses lèvres touchaient celles d'une autre personne. C'était la première fois que ses jambes étaient flageolantes et que ses joues rougissaient sous le regard de Gabriel. Ça avait un côté très excitant et effrayant. Il s'était toujours appliqué à utiliser les autres, pas à les aimer. Ses anciens petits-amis étaient des distractions. Quelque chose chez le Serdaigle le poussait à ne pas agir de la même façon, même si ça lui semblait être une solution de facilité, une solution réconfortante.

Gabriel bondit soudainement sur ses jambes, surprenant Jonathan. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit son père s'approcher d'eux avec hésitation. Le blond se racla la gorge puis adressa un dernier sourire à Jonathan avant de faire volte face pour rejoindre Hermione, Ginny et Ronald qui venait de quitter l'eau, laissant ses deux frères dans la mare. Resté seul avec l'homme, Jonathan regarda fixement devant lui, le cœur battant si rapidement que ses oreilles en sifflaient de douleur.

-J'aurais aimé que nous discutions un peu. Ça fait quelques jours que je suis là et nous n'avons pas eu de réelles conversations.  
-C'est peut-être car je n'en ressens pas l'envie, supposa ironiquement l'adolescent.

Isaac ne protesta pas à ces mots. En quelques jours, il avait compris que c'était le genre de phrases cinglantes que lui balançait son fils. D'après Elena, son ex-femme, il devrait s'en réjouir car Jonathan pouvait être bien plus méchant et mauvais que cela. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas évoqué toutes les horribles blagues dont il était la cible. Par exemple, sa baguette magique avait mystérieusement disparue pour laisser place à une fausse baguette qui se transformait chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Au lieu d'essayer de se défendre, il prit la place que Gabriel venait de quitter. Le regard furibond que lui lança l'adolescent le glaça de l'intérieur mais il se contenta de lui sourire avec douceur.

-C'est étrange de te voir, de pouvoir te parler et apprendre à te connaître. J'en suis très…  
-Écoute, siffla le gamin en se tournant vers lui, les lèvres pincées de colère. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un père. Tu peux repartir et faire ta misérable vie d'alcoolique. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois mon père au bout de seize ans. Il fallait t'affoler avant. C'est trop tard.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, Jonathan sentait son cœur se lacérer de douleur. Il avait longtemps rêvé du jour où il rencontrerait son père, son vrai père. Il avait pensé qu'il pleurerait de joie ou de soulagement ou alors que sa colère serait dévastatrice et dangereuse. À la place, il était habité d'une colère froide, d'un sentiment de révolte puissant qui l'étreignait depuis la première fois où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Il le détestait simplement et il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait _jamais _lui pardonner de l'avoir abandonné. Jamais.

C'était que… il l'avait tellement attendu! Il avait passé des années à demander à sa mère s'il allait un jour revenir, s'il regrettait de ne pas le connaître. À cette époque, il ne s'était pas inquiété du silence d'Elena, de ses yeux brillants. Il était juste un enfant qui attendait son père. Il allait revenir. C'était certain. Tous les pères aimaient leurs enfants. Lucius décrochait la lune pour Drago. Severus n'avait pas d'enfant alors mais il l'avait lui. Le maître des potions avait joué son rôle de père avec lui à la perfection. Il le punissait, et c'était souvent douloureux parce que la main de son oncle était bien plus dure que celle de sa mère. Il le félicitait de ses bons résultats scolaires mais ronchonnait de son comportement violent à l'école qui posait trop de problèmes. Il lui avait appris à ne pas se laisser faire par les autres et à répliquer sèchement à toute occasion. C'était lui qui lui avait enseigné comment jouer au Quidditch ou la manière dont il fallait séduire les filles même si son intérêt s'était plus tard porté sur les garçons.

Ce lien père et fils qui se tissait entre eux avait dérangé Jonathan au début de son adolescence. Il avait violemment rejeté Severus tout en rejetant au fond de son esprit l'idée que son père revienne. L'homme ne voulait pas de lui. Très bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de père. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il devait avoir treize ans la première fois où il avait hurlé à Severus qu'il n'était pas son père lorsque celui-ci le sermonnait à propos d'une futilité. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour où la famille Malefoy était présente. Il y avait eu un long silence, très lourd et chargé d'électricité, jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'envoie dans sa chambre pour qu'il se calme.

-Je… j'ai arrêté l'alcool, se défendit Isaac en soupirant. J'ai traversé une mauvaise période, très dure et…  
-Je sais. Maman m'a tout raconté. Ta mère est morte et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que boire du Whisky Pur feu comme un trou! Grogna Jonathan. Tu avais une femme et un enfant à t'occuper. Ça t'aurait bien mieux changé les idées que boire. Maman a un nouveau mari et moi, j'ai un nouveau père. De toute manière, nous n'allons plus nous voir. Je retourne à Poudlard et c'est un véritable soulagement!

La grimace qui traversa le visage d'Isaac inquiéta le Serpentard. Il se tendit et lui aboya une demande d'explication le faisant soupirer.

À l'autre bout du jardin, Sirius avait les yeux rivés sur Jonathan et son père. De sa place, il pouvait voir la tension qui pesait sur les épaules de l'adolescent. Il avait une étrange envie. Celle de se lever d'un bond et de balancer un coup de poing dans le visage d'Isaac en ajoutant qu'il devait laisser son fils tranquille. Pourquoi l'homme insistait-il? Il n'avait jamais cherché après Jonathan. Le fugitif ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait lui demander de créer une relation ensemble alors qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de le connaître avant. Il aurait réagi exactement de la même manière que Jonathan même s'il y avait des chances qu'il le regrette plus tard.

De plus, observer les deux hommes lui permit de détourner la colère qui grandissait en lui face à la conversation animée entre les adolescents. Cette discussion se mouvait doucement en une dispute entre Ginny et Hermione d'un côté et Ron de l'autre. Les trois Gryffondors sirotaient férocement du jus de citrouille en se balançant des regards mauvais par dessus leurs verres. Il tentait difficilement de contrôler le flot de sentiments contradictoires qui bataillaient en lui. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal lorsqu'Harry était évoqué, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui? Le garçon était heureux et même s'il l'évitait légèrement, il lui souriait d'un sourire plein de joie.

Les tentatives de Gabriel et de Remus pour apaiser les tensions entre les trois adolescents étaient vaines et ils abandonnèrent rapidement, préférant profiter du soleil écrasant. Le loup-garou jeta malgré tout un regard anxieux à son meilleur ami qui était tendu, un verre de Cognac glacé dans la main. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il essayait de se maintenir. Même si ce n'était pas chose aisée comme le montraient ses mains crispées contre son verre ainsi que son regard tranchant posé sur Isaac.

-Harry ne te doit rien Ron! Répéta Ginny pour la troisième fois. Je vais te dire la vérité. Je suis heureuse qu'il ne soit plus là si cela signifie qu'il est heureux.  
-Il nous a abandonné! Protesta le garçon.  
-Qui, Ron? Le survivant ou Harry? J'ai plus l'impression que tu ne parles que du Survivant!

Les mots d'Hermione glacèrent totalement l'atmosphère. Ron blêmit tellement qu'il ressembla à un fantôme et ses yeux marron se plissèrent dangereusement. Après avoir blanchi, son teint verdit étrangement de rage et le bout de ses oreilles vira au rouge cramoisi. De son côté, Hermione garda la tête haute, son regard tout aussi menaçant que celui de son ami. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Ginny la soutenait puisqu'elle appuya ses propos en hochant plusieurs fois la tête.

De son côté, Remus regretta qu'Aleksandre ne soit pas là. Il serait très étonné de la conversation qui se déroulait entre ses anciens amis. Pour le peu qu'ils avaient évoqué ensemble son passé sous le nom d'Harry Potter, l'adolescent semblait persuadé que personne ne l'avait aimé pour qui il était mais seulement à cause de son titre honorifique. En étant honnête, Remus savait que de nombreuses personnes le considéraient avant tout comme le Survivant et non pas comme un simple jeune homme du nom d'Harry. Néanmoins, il y avait un petit groupe de personnes qui l'appréciait pour le garçon qu'il était et non pas pour ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait un an.

-Si Harry est parti, c'est que nous avons été incapable de lui montrer que nous tenions à lui, et non pas à sa stupidité de célébrité, ajouta Hermione d'une voix plus douce. En quatre années où nous avons été amis, aucun de nous n'a été capable de comprendre ce qu'il vivait réellement chez sa famille. Personne n'a été capable de le dire à voix haute depuis sa disparition mais il est clair qu'Harry était maltraité par sa famille.  
-Des indices nous ont pourtant mis sur la piste! S'énerva Ginny en balançant ses longs cheveux roux. Des barreaux à sa fenêtre! Quel parent sain d'esprit ferait une telle chose? Même quelqu'un qui a peur de la magie n'aurait pas fait cela!  
-Nous avions des doutes mais nous craignions de les révéler.

La colère de Sirius fondit suite à ce dialogue. Son estomac se serra étrangement, lui donnant la nausée. Évidemment, ils avaient tous eu des doutes. Lui le premier. Il avait imploré Dumbledore pour le prendre en main. Le garçon avait besoin d'une personne capable de le protéger et de l'aimer. Il aurait peut-être été un peu trop laxiste. Surtout au début mais Sirius était certain qu'il aurait réussi petit à petit à devenir un père pour lui, ou au moins une figure parentale stable. Oh, et les trois Gryffondors ignoraient ce qu'Harry avait vraiment vécu. Ils ne connaissaient rien des viols et pensaient seulement au fait qu'il était affamé et séquestré, peut-être même battu quelque fois. Ils étaient loin de la vérité, de la véritable souffrance de leur ami.

Jonathan passa subitement dans un coup de vent à côté de lui, le tirant de ses sombres pensées. Il sursauta lorsque la porte claqua bruyamment derrière lui. Son souffle qui s'était accéléré en pensant à Harry, ou Aleksandre il ne savait plus comment l'appeler, ralentit et il fit un geste de la main rassurant à Gabriel qui venait d'être violemment repoussé par le Serpentard. Il dit à mi-voix qu'il s'en occupait avant de se lever, jetant un regard meurtrier à Isaac qui observait avec peine la porte où son fils venait d'entrer. Il se dirigea à la suite de Jonathan.

-Jonathan!

À sa grande surprise, le garçon s'arrêta. Il avait ignoré, et même rejeté la main de Gabriel, mais s'arrêtait pour lui. Cette constatation amena à lui l'ébauche d'un sourire qui disparut lorsque Jonathan se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux sombres étaient remplis de larmes et une véritable détresse s'y lisait. Tous les deux restèrent bêtement à se fixer pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Sirius avance maladroitement vers l'adolescent. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Il aurait aimé qu'on l'étreigne ainsi lorsqu'il était jeune et que les relations avec sa famille étaient plus que tendues. Il caressa doucement les cheveux longs de l'adolescent qui commença à sangloter, au milieu du hall d'entrée.

Voir un garçon comme Jonathan pleurer le surprit mais cela lui rappela que justement, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Il se disait quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il aurait été une bonne figure parentale pour Harry. Il avait maintenant l'occasion de prouver cela avec Jonathan. Aussi il guida le garçon qui pleurait toujours bruyamment jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne fut pas étonné du bazar qui s'y trouvait. Il entendait assez Elena rouspéter à propos du côté bordélique de son fils. Il se fraya difficilement un chemin parmi toutes les affaires traînant au sol.

Dès qu'ils s'assirent sur le grand lit, Jonathan enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine et continua à pleurer comme s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Ses poings se serrèrent autour de la robe de sorcier de Sirius qui resserra ses bras autour de lui, maladroit. Agissait-il bien pour le consoler? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'adolescent aussi perturbé. Il n'était pas certain d'agir correctement mais il avait la certitude que le Serpentard serait très embarrassé de s'être ainsi comporté. Il tapota son dos avec douceur et cela parut déclencher de nouvelles larmes chez le garçon.

-Il vient à Poudlard! Balbutia Jonathan entre ses larmes. Il va se charger de la protection car c'est un maître en sorcellerie. Il est le seul qui peut s'en occuper! Il va être à Poudlard, avec moi!  
-Ce n'est pas si grave, tenta-t-il de rassurer. Le château est immense. Il va sûrement s'occuper des barrières extérieures. Il y a peu de chances que vous vous rencontriez.

Jonathan renifla pitoyablement, peu convaincu par les paroles de Sirius. Avec sa chance, il allait le croiser tous les jours! Il ne voulait plus aller à Poudlard. Il préférait rester enfermé dans cette baraque même si ça le rendait fou. Il devenait complètement cinglé à force de rester enfermé dans les murs du Manoir, sans rien voir de l'extérieur. Il ne supportait pas de rester sans rien faire. Même les cours donnés par les professeurs ne l'intéressaient plus. Mais par rapport à côtoyer quotidiennement son père, il préférait endurer cet ennui.

Il ne s'était pas laissé ainsi aller depuis longtemps. Surtout pas devant quelqu'un. Ça faisait du bien. Il se sentait soulagé par toutes les larmes qu'il venait de verser même si la honte prédominait largement dans ses sentiments. Qu'allait penser Sirius de lui? Il devait se dire qu'il n'était qu'une mauviette! Un lâche! Il accepta le mouchoir que l'homme lui tendait, profitant encore de l'étreinte qu'il lui proposait.

-Où est maman? Croassa-t-il.  
-Oh, je crois qu'elle était avec Molly dans la cuisine. Je vais aller la chercher. Tu dois préférer que ce soit elle qui…  
-NON! Protesta Jonathan. Non, c'est bien.

Ils restèrent tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre malgré la chaleur. Sirius se demanda quand Jonathan l'avait enfin accepté. Quand il avait décidé qu'il était assez bien pour Elena et que ça ne lui posait plus de problèmes qu'ils soient ensembles. Quand il avait estimé qu'il devait lui laisser une chance et se rapprocher de lui pour former une famille. Tout cela l'intriguait. Le jeune homme s'était peut-être simplement habitué à sa présence et il l'avait accepté. Il avait espéré de tout son cœur que le Serpentard l'accepte mais à présent, il en était perplexe. Et apeuré. Il ne devait pas le décevoir. Il s'était malgré tout attaché à ce gamin impétueux qu'était Jonathan. Et puis, le décevoir serait décevoir également Elena et il ne le voulait pas.

Petit à petit, Jonathan sentait son calme revenir. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'apaisa. Il n'était plus aussi furieux même s'il allait dire deux mots à sa mère. C'était elle qui avait demandé à son père de lui annoncer son départ pour Poudlard en même temps qu'eux. Elle avait argumenté cela en disant que ce n'était pas à elle de toujours lui annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait préféré que ce soit elle qui l'en informe. Il se serait énervé comme il l'avait fait avec son père. Mais il n'aimait pas dire des propos blessants à sa mère sous le coup de colère.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à Poudlard également? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.  
-Il faut déjà que je me fasse innocenter, déclara Sirius. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire mais je te fais confiance pour ne rien dire, évidemment.

Les yeux brillants, Jonathan lui promit qu'il garderait le silence. Sirius pourrait vraiment être innocenté? Mais comment? Cette optique lui paraissait improbable. Il pensait plutôt à ce qu'il vienne sous la forme de son animagus, un grand chien noir absolument magnifique et qu'il pourrait reprendre son apparence humaine seulement en sécurité dans les appartements de sa mère! Le jeune homme finit par promettre à contrecœur que ni Drago, ni Aleksandre, ni Gabriel ne saurait quelque chose de cette discussion.

-Nous ne sommes plus vraiment une société, expliqua l'adulte. D'un côté, il y a Tu-sais-qui qui contrôle le Ministère. De l'autre se trouve Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix et tous ceux qui veulent se joindre à nous. La justice et les lois n'existent plus. Nous allons faire une sorte de procès entre nous qui m'innocentera auprès de ceux qui nous soutiennent pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. En ce qui concerne les Mangemorts, ils ont tous un problème contre moi.

Sirius termina sa phrase avec un ricanement bref mais teinté d'amertume. Avec sa cousine Bellatrix, il n'avait aucune chance que les troupes de Voldemort se désintéressent de lui s'il était proclamé innocent par Dumbledore.

Le raisonnement de Sirius était plutôt logique pour Jonathan. Il était inutile et vain de penser à la justice ou aux lois. Les Mangemorts avaient instaurés leurs propres règles tout comme l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils étaient tous en danger. Sirius plus que certains mais ce n'était rien comparé à Dumbledore par exemple. Pourquoi continuer à faire croire à tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'Ordre, mais qui les soutenaient, que Sirius était bien un Mangemort?

L'excitation commença à gagner l'adolescent. Il se redressa, s'éloignant ainsi légèrement de l'homme sans pour autant ne plus être blotti contre lui. C'était vraiment étrange mais il tenait beaucoup à lui maintenant. L'arrivée de son père n'était pas innocente à son changement de point de vue par rapport à Sirius. Il avait eu besoin de s'accrocher à quelqu'un et dans l'espoir de rendre jaloux son père, il s'était tourné vers l'ancien prisonnier. En plus, il savait que cela soulageait sa mère qui était soucieuse de son refus de leur relation.

-Je ne sais pas si j'irais pour autant à Poudlard, ajouta Sirius en voyant le jeune homme s'agiter. Je vais peut-être partir en mission.

Cette fois-ci, Jonathan s'éloigna d'un bond. Ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement et la colère ressurgit en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce sentiment qui l'habitait bien trop souvent. La première impression qui le frappa fut qu'il eut le sentiment que l'homme allait l'abandonner. Lui. Enfin lui et sa mère. Sirius allait les abandonner, partir travailler pour Dumbledore. Il serra les poings le long de son corps, pour contenir sa colère mais finit par exploser.

-De quoi? En mission? Tu veux partir de la maison?

Sirius resta surpris par la violence dans les mots du gamin. Il resta silencieux. Se trompait-il ou bien il percevait de la colère, du regret chez Jonathan? L'adolescent ne pouvait pas tellement comprendre pourquoi il avait envie de quitter le Manoir. Il y avait tout d'abord le désir d'aventure. Cela faisait pratiquement une année qu'il était confiné au Manoir Snape. Enfermé. C'était pesant. Et puis, il avait besoin de prendre du recul. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout cela. D'Aleksandre-Harry. De Snape. De comprendre toute cette situation.

-Ce n'est pas sûr, apaisa-t-il. Il faut déjà que je sois innocenté envers une bonne partie de la population.

Jonathan ne prononça pas un mot. Il le regarda froidement avant de se lever du lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre claquait derrière lui, laissant un Sirius stupéfait. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller près de sa mère. Gabriel l'avait laissé seul avec son père. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec lui pour le moment. Il ignorait où se trouvait Drago. Il avait vu Lucius repartir peu de temps après qu'il soit arrivé, laissant son fils au Manoir Snape. Peut-être que son meilleur ami se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Dans la bibliothèque, Drago était grognon. Ses yeux gris étaient froidement fixés sur Neville, espérant que ce crétin comprendrait que sa présence le dérangeait. Aleksandre et Londubat discutaient ensemble depuis trop de temps à son goût à propos de plantes magiques et de fleurs. Severus lui avait dit que son fils se trouvait dans la bibliothèque et il ne s'attendait pas y trouver le Gryffondor. Aleksandre l'avait accueilli avec un large sourire et lorsqu'il avait voulu partir en remarquant que l'autre garçon ne partait pas, il avait posé sa main sur son genou pour le retenir. Après cela, il n'avait plus osé bouger.

Le CD des Bizarr'Sisters passait en boucle en fond sonore dans la grande pièce tamisée. Il s'agissait de toutes les musiques douces et amoureuses de ce groupe réunies dans un seul CD. Drago ne savait même plus de quelle plante les deux garçons discutaient. Il se contenta de garder son air froid et renfrogné, sentant parfaitement que Londubat était de plus en plus embarrassé par sa froideur. Il jeta un regard mauvais au chaton qui rentrait ses griffes dans sa cuisse en le regardant avec ses jolis yeux bleus. L'animal miaula joyeusement en montant sur lui, faisant glousser Aleksandre. Son corps se tendit en voyant une traînée de poils blancs se déposer sur son tee-shirt.

-Je vais aller voir Ginny, déclara subitement le Gryffondor.  
-Bonne idée, félicita le blond. La rouquine t'attend avec impatience.

Neville quitta la bibliothèque sans un mot sous le regard confus d'Aleksandre. Ils n'avaient pas encore fini de parler! Il comprit alors le soudain départ de son ami, tout du moins il espérait pouvoir qualifier le Gryffondor ainsi, en remarquant le large sourire satisfait de Drago. Il n'avait pas oublié que les deux garçons étaient loin d'être amis. Le blond attrapa l'animal dans ses mains et le déposa sur son camarade qui caressa sa bestiole avec amour.

-C'est étrange que tu sois là, remarqua Aleksandre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Hormis discuter avec Londubat bien sûr, évita Drago. Tu ne t'ennuies pas, seul?

Aleksandre ne fut pas dupe de sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Et lui était trop heureux de sa présence pour lui chercher des poux pour le moment. Il allait attendre que leur amitié redevienne aussi forte qu'avant. À ce moment là, il l'interrogerait. Drago n'espérait tout de même pas qu'il allait accepter sa manière d'agir envers lui? Franchement, l'héritier Malefoy ne lui parlait plus du jour au lendemain après qu'ils se soient embrassés innocemment puis il revenait lui parler sans aucune raison apparente! Il demanderait des explications plus tard. Drago devrait s'en méfier!

Tout d'abord avec gêne puis de plus en plus détendus, les deux garçons discutèrent à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Leur principal sujet de conversation fut Poudlard. Drago se réjouissait de son arrivée et il lui promit de lui faire découvrir lui-même le château ainsi que les quelques passages secrets qu'il connaissait. Aleksandre accepta cette proposition sans préciser qu'il avait déjà une grande connaissance de l'école de sorcellerie. Ce serait étrange de retrouver le château, de faire semblant de ne jamais y avoir mis les pieds. C'était un nouveau départ. Un vrai départ.

Pendant qu'Aleksandre rêvait de la manière dont son retour inattendu et prématuré de Poudlard allait se dérouler, Drago ressassait sa dernière conversation avec sa mère concernant son ami. Il posa son regard sur le chaton qui grattait dans la banquette, sous le regard amusé de son maître qui ne l'empêchait pas de détruire le sofa. Il devait se lancer. Sa mère lui avait conseillé de discuter avec Aleksandre pour briser la glace entre eux ou alors faire quelque chose avec lui. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour discuter avec lui. Que dire? Il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser en affichant des émotions. Il n'était pas ainsi!

-Est-ce que tu sais danser?

Le choc s'étala sur le visage d'Aleksandre. Pourquoi Drago lui posait-il une telle question? Un vague souvenir provenant du bal de Noël de quatrième année le fit répondre négativement. Il s'était bien ridiculisé devant tous les élèves au côté de son invitée. La jeune Patil avait affreusement regretté de l'avoir choisir comme cavalier, piètre danseur qu'il était.

-Je vais t'apprendre, décréta Drago. Ça nous occupera.

Aleksandre parut réticent à cette proposition mais aussi amusé. Il attrapa la main que son ami lui tendait pour le relever. C'était une proposition vraiment saugrenue de sa part mais ça pouvait être marrant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond soit un bon danseur mais il lui avoua que chez les sangs-pur, c'était une partie des rituels à connaître. Drago s'approcha du tourne-disque et remit la musique la plus douce qu'il connaissait des Bizarr'Sisters.

Face à face, les deux garçons restèrent maladroits un instant. Drago se demanda s'il avait choisi la bonne activité pour se rapprocher d'Aleksandre comme le lui avait proposé sa mère une semaine plus tôt. La musique débuta et Drago mit une main sur la hanche de son vis-à-vis. Il plaça correctement ses mains, ses jambes. Leurs gestes maladroits les firent rire et l'atmosphère se détendit alors que Drago apprenait à danser à son ami. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire!

-J'ai les pieds en compote, geignit Drago en riant. Arrête de me marcher dessus.  
-Pardon, s'excusa Aleksandre, les joues rosies. Je t'avais prévenu que je ne savais pas danser!

Severus était seul dans son grand bureau. Des voix et des rires parvenaient jusqu'à lui grâce aux fenêtres ouvertes. Il avait entrouvert sa chemise blanche et retrousser les manches, fermant la porte à clé au cas où quelqu'un voudrait rentrer. Il n'avait pas envie que sa marque des Ténèbres soient révélés. Il triait quelques papiers qu'il comptait amener à Poudlard. Ivan était parti depuis longtemps après une conversation à la fois sur Aleksandre et sur la prochaine arrivée d'un nombre important de personnes à l'école de sorcellerie.

Sa marque le brûla subitement si fort qu'il laissa tout tomber sur le bureau. Il serra les dents, enragé d'être le serviteur de Voldemort. Apparaître lorsqu'il le voulait. Disparaître quand il le demandait. Il en avait assez et parfois, il était à un doigt de tout abandonner, de juste s'enfuir avec sa famille et laisser tomber cette guerre, Voldemort, Dumbledore. Tout le monde.

Cependant, comme toujours, il se leva précipitamment. Il enfila une robe noire. Plus que privilégié par Voldemort, il n'avait pas besoin d'apparaître avec son masque de Mangemort. Ils étaient quelques uns dans sa situation. Lucius et Bellatrix par exemple. Ils étaient tous très proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres car ils le côtoyaient depuis leur adolescence. C'était très étrange pour Severus de le trahir ainsi alors que le Lord avait plus ou moins confiance en lui.

Il transplana après avoir informé Remus de son départ. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc du manoir Malefoy. Lucius avait rendez-vous à la banque Gringotts pour gérer le compte bancaire de Drago déjà si rempli que le garçon n'avait pas besoin de travailler un seul jour de son existence. Narcissa était présente mais elle n'avait aucun contact, pratiquement, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il traversa rapidement les couloirs immenses du Manoir, sentant instinctivement où se trouvait son hôte. Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander de l'aide à un elfe de maison. Il était en quelque sorte lié à Voldemort.

-Bonjour Maître, salua-t-il en pénétrant dans le grand salon.  
-Severus.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, fut le ton inquiet de son seigneur puis il s'aperçut que son impassibilité habituelle était perturbée. Quelque chose était étrangement éclairée dans ses yeux rouges. Il se tendit puis jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Ce fut uniquement à ce moment là qu'il vit le corps de Narcissa. Étendue au sol. Et son souffle se coupa.

_*Alors? _


	90. XC: Adieu

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews à temps ! Pourtant, j'aurais aimé étant donné l'importance du chapitre précédent ^^ mais quelqu'un s'est amusée à pirater mon adresse et y a beaucoup de chose qui ont disparu dans ma boite mail (Voyez comme je suis aimée ^^ ) Donc, désolé et je vous remercie infiniment pour votre soutien. [D'ailleurs, ceux qui m'ont dit être à Strasbourg l'an prochain et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, relaissez moi une petite review pour ce chapitre !]_

_Autre mauvaise nouvelle (enfin, pour VOUS^^): Vendredi dans la nuit, je pars en vacances pour 2 semaines, ce qui est totalement imprévu. (Je m'incruste où je peux ^^) donc il n'y aura pas de publications jusque là! Sauf si, cas exceptionnel, je trouve internet. Si c'est le cas, j'arriverais à mettre les chapitres en ligne mais je ne pense pas. _

_Chapitre triste en perspective, on se retrouvera dans 2semaines sur une note un peu plus positive, je vous l'assure!  
Merci à ma bêta et à vous encore, Patmol25._

* * *

_**Chapitre: Adieu.**_

Lucius était agenouillé près du corps de sa femme. Ses cheveux blonds attachés en catogan frôlaient le sol et ses muscles étaient douloureux à cause de son immobilité. Il leva une main tremblante et la passa dans les jolis cheveux de son épouse. Ils étaient aussi doux qu'en ce début de matinée alors qu'ils partageaient un moment intime, profitant du sommeil de Drago. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Dans la même pièce, Severus et Voldemort étaient silencieux, côte à côte. L'atmosphère était lourde, écrasante. Le premier sentait ses jambes trembler et il luttait contre les larmes qui gonflaient dans sa gorge. Il était incapable de cacher son émotion. De toute manière, le seigneur des ténèbres n'ignorait pas le lien fort qui l'unissait à la famille Malefoy. Il se racla la gorge, observant le dos crispé de son meilleur ami.

Cela faisait une heure que le professeur de potions avait quitté le Manoir Snape. Personne n'était au courant de la mort de Narcissa. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de joindre Elena, Voldemort étant présent. Et puis, il avait besoin de retrouver ses esprits. Il devait prendre conscience que Narcissa était morte. Empoisonnée. Comment? Qui? Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir pour le moment. Elle était morte. L'épouse de son meilleur ami. Une mère. La marraine d'Aleksandre. Comment cela était possible? Il avait l'impression que la femme allait se redresser en riant, faisant bouger ses longs cheveux blonds, se moquant d'eux. Oui, il fallait que cela se passe ainsi.

-Je ferme le Manoir pendant soixante douze heures, prévint Voldemort. Personne, hormis avec l'autorisation de Lucius, ne peut y rentrer. Nous nous verrons après ces jours là.

-Merci Maître, chuchota Severus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Voldemort disparut après avoir interdit l'entrée du Manoir de tous ceux qui n'y étaient pas autorisés, particulièrement les Mangemorts. Le maître des potions remercia mentalement une nouvelle fois Voldemort. Isolé le Manoir était le meilleur moyen pour éviter de voir rappliquer Bellatrix et tous les autres. Il savait parfaitement que Lucius ne le supporterait pas et le Lord en avait également conscience.

Les deux hommes restèrent ensembles, seuls. Aucun d'eux ne parla. La tension était si lourde que Severus chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire. Pourtant, il resta en retrait, les yeux fixés sur le corps sans vie de Narcissa. Son propre corps fut pris d'un violent vertige et il se rattrapa au mur derrière lui. Il attendit que le monde cesse de tanguer autour de lui avant de secouer la tête

-Il faut prévenir Drago.

-Drago, répéta Lucius.

Severus fut certain que jusque là, l'homme n'avait pas pensé à son fils. Il était trop concentré sur le corps de sa femme pour mesurer l'envergure de la situation pour lui mais aussi pour le garçon. Celui-ci était au Manoir Snape au même moment, certainement en train de s'amuser avec Jonathan, Gabriel ou Aleksandre. Il devait embêter Ronald ou Neville sans se douter que sa mère était étendue sur le sol du salon, morte.

Le visage de Lucius se décomposa brusquement, tranchant durement avec son impassibilité douloureuse. Le maître des potions s'approcha rapidement de Lucius en voyant la détresse et la douleur s'étaler sur son visage pâle. Il posa une main sur son épaule, détournant le visage pour ne pas regarder celui de Narcissa, figé par la stupeur. Plus tard, il ferait des analyses dans son sang pour essayer de déterminer le poison qui avait causé sa mort.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un poison. Dans la grande pièce, il y avait trois verres. Deux étaient posés sur la table basse alors qu'un autre, celui de Narcissa, gisait près de son corps. Les deux autres verres étaient remplis, intacts. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune bouteille. C'était l'œuvre de débutants. Severus avait organisé assez de meurtres dans son existence pour remarquer que c'était de jeunes sorciers qui étaient à l'origine de cela. Ou alors de grands débutants. Lui n'aurait jamais laissé les verres qui permettaient une analyse plus facile du liquide. Il ne se serait pas fait voir des elfes de maison. Comment Narcissa avait été dupée?

-Il faut attendre, aboya Lucius.

Severus hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il opposer à cela? Il n'était pas non plus pressé de voir le jeune homme découvrir que sa mère, qu'il avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt, était morte. C'était si… si inattendu. Il se recula en donnant une dernière pression réconfortante sur son épaule puis il se retira, en titubant, par la porte qui donnait dans le bureau privé de Lucius. Se laissant tomber sur le large fauteuil derrière le bureau en noyer, Severus rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il vida son esprit, remerciant l'occlumencie qui lui permettait de garder le calme.

Comment allait-il le dire à Elena? À Jonathan et à Aleksandre? Par Merlin, ils étaient tous les trois si proches de Narcissa. Jonathan qui avait toujours aimé sa marraine. Et Aleksandre s'était d'abord rapproché de Narcissa avant de devenir proche de sa Tante. Elle avait été la première femme à qui il avait fait confiance. Même Sirius s'était étonnamment rapproché de sa cousine. Elle l'avait soutenu dans sa relation avec Elena alors que Lucius et lui s'étaient montrés beaucoup plus réticents. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Drago. Non, ce n'était pas à lui de le dire au jeune homme.

Dans la pièce à côté, Lucius sentit ses mains trembler de plus en plus. Son souffle se coupa douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il remercia silencieusement son ami d'avoir pris le soin de fermer ses paupières de sa femme, de dissimuler son joli regard bleu. Il n'était pas capable de voir ses yeux vides de vie. Fermant les siens, il se pencha près de son visage déjà froid. Ses paupières se gorgèrent de larmes et il colla son front à celui de Narcissa. Sans réussir à se retenir, les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues blêmes. Dès qu'il relâcha les digues, il eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Il resta prostré, serrant Narcissa contre sa poitrine, à sangloter.

Dans le bureau, Severus se trémoussa nerveusement sur le fauteuil. Il refusait de jeter un regard dans le salon. Il avait bien trop de respect pour son ami pour le déranger dans une telle situation. Il était certain que ce serait la seule fois où Lucius se laisserait aller de cette manière. Il se consolerait avec l'alcool, la colère et en torturant quelques malheureux elfes de maison mais il ne recommencerait pas à pleurer ainsi. Le maître des potions l'avait rarement vu pleurer, trop pudique pour le faire, trop fier. La dernière fois remontait à la mort de Samaël.

Ce fut seulement vingt minutes après que Lucius réapparut. Son visage était impassible, glacial. Aucune trace n'entachait son visage ne laissant supposer qu'il avait pleuré. N'importe qui arriverait à cet instant en sachant que la dépouille de sa femme se trouvait près de lui, le soupçonnerait d'être responsable de ce drame tellement il paraissait serein. Severus et lui échangèrent un long regard. Ils n'en parleraient pas. Pas pour le moment.

-Peux-tu joindre Elena et Drago?

Sa voix était malgré tout rauque. Il se racla inutilement la gorge. Il attendit que Severus acquiesce puis retourna dans le salon. Tout en cherchant le pot recelant la poudre de cheminette, le professeur l'entendit s'affairer dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Lucius fabriquait avant d'inspirer un grand coup pour connecter les deux cheminées.

Lucius était revenu dans la salle, appuyé contre le mur près de la fenêtre, lorsque la cheminée s'éclaira de flammes vertes. Ce fut Elena qui apparut la première, les sourcils froncés. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, elle n'avait plus la possibilité de venir au Manoir Malefoy. L'endroit était trop risqué étant fréquenté par des Mangemorts, et surtout leur maitre. Elle était censée livrer une véritable guerre à Severus, pas être ami avec ses meilleurs amis!

Drago jeta un regard nerveux à son père dès qu'il sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée. Avait-il compris que c'était lui qui avait fait tomber l'un des vases familiaux datant de plusieurs siècles? Son visage était blême. Peut-être de rage? Il savait que ses parents y étaient attachés car il représentait une petite fortune. En se précipitant pour rejoindre son père avant qu'il ne parte sans lui au Manoir Snape, il avait heurté le présentoir où il se trouvait avant de se fracasser en milles morceaux sur le sol. Il avait sorti sa baguette magique pour le réparer mais l'objet était si ancien que son sortilège ne durerait que quelques temps.

-Ce n'est pas moi père, chuchota-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-De quoi?

La voix étonnée et incrédule de Lucius surprit Drago qui releva la tête précipitamment vers lui. Oh, il s'était presque vendu par sa stupidité. Si son père voulait lui reprocher quelque chose, il l'aurait houspillé dès qu'il aurait mis un pied en dehors de la cheminée. Fondre sur lui était plutôt le genre de son père. Il eut un petit sourire innocent qui fit arquer un sourcil amusé à Elena. Un air soulagé s'étala sur le visage de l'adolescent qui haussa les épaules.

-Oh rien! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Où est mère?

-Drago, commença Lucius d'un ton lourd. Il… il y a eu un accident.

Lucius resta figé, incapable de continuer. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il chercha comment l'expliquer à Drago. Plusieurs fois, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant. C'était lui qui avait annoncé à son fils aîné que Samaël était mort. Il lui avait rappelé qu'il était malade, très malade et qu'un ange était venu le chercher pour apaiser ses douleurs. À cette époque, Drago avait cinq ans. Il croyait encore aux gentils anges et aux méchants démons.

Un silence pesant s'étira dans la pièce. Severus avait les yeux fixés sur Elena qui commençait également à sentir l'inquiétude glisser en elle. Elle se tourna vers lui avec anxiété et il dirigea son regard vers les deux Malefoy.

-Où est maman? S'affola subitement Drago. Quel accident? Où est maman?

-Elle est dans le salon Drago, annonça Severus d'une voix basse. Va la voir.

Le jeune homme bouscula Elena qui ne protesta pas. Elle s'approcha rapidement de Severus alors que Drago se précipitait sur la porte du bureau. Il pénétra dans le salon, suivi de Lucius. L'adolescent s'arrêta au seuil de la pièce. Narcissa était allongée sur la grande banquette en cuir. Un fin plaid violet la recouvrait jusqu'au haut de la poitrine malgré la chaleur du mois de mai. Lucius avait pris soin de la placer de sorte que Drago en soit le moins traumatisé possible.

Il y eut un instant de flottement jusqu'à ce qu'Elena pousse un cri étranglé et qu'elle se jette dans les bras de Severus. Tous les deux se trouvaient encore dans le bureau attenant. Drago se tourna vers eux en sentant un froid glacial l'envahir. Pourquoi Elena était-elle en larmes dans les bras de Severus? Il leva ensuite les yeux vers son père qui l'observait avec tristesse, une main posée sur son épaule droite. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers la femme. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, les larmes brouillant ses yeux. Que se passait-il?

-Maman! Appela-t-il en la secouant. Maman? Réveille-toi!

-Drago, elle ne dort pas, chuchota Lucius en s'approchant de lui. Nous ne savons pas exactement encore ce qu'il s'est passé mais…

Drago recula soudainement lorsqu'il remarqua pour la première fois que la peau sous ses doigts était froide, presque bleutée. Bien sûr qu'elle dormait! Les mots de son père glissèrent sur lui. Il heurta son père en se laissant tomber en arrière mais celui-ci le retint. Il secoua la tête violemment, la vision devenue floue par ses larmes. Il entendait encore la voix de Severus à ses côtés et les sanglots d'Elena. Ce vacarme devient assourdissant et il ferma les yeux, les mains plaquées contre ses deux oreilles.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse. Sa mère n'était pas morte. Elle dormait! Comment pouvait-elle être morte? Elle n'était pas malade et aucun danger ne planait sur elle! La guerre ne pouvait pas réellement l'atteindre, n'est-ce pas? Pas sa mère, c'était impossible. Elle n'en était pas concernée. « _Bien sûr, père était un Mangemort et un espion, _songea-t-il en essayant de réfléchir posément, _mais il joue à merveille son rôle pour ne pas attirer les foudres sur lui. _» Qui aurait pu vouloir détruire la famille Malefoy?

Tandis que Severus serrait durement sa sœur contre sa poitrine, la soutenant, ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur Drago qui était prostré sur lui-même, le corps secoué de tremblements. Il ne pleurait toujours pas mais le maître des potions était certain que ça allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Le choc était inscrit sur son visage. Il ne semblait pas comprendre la situation. Il devait penser être en plein cauchemar. Le professeur resserra ses bras autour de sa sœur et la conduisit jusqu'à un fauteuil pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule. Il l'y installa avant de lui tendre maladroitement un mouchoir. Ce fut certainement pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il implora intérieurement de l'aide à Sirius Black.

Dans le salon, Lucius était figé et il se contentait de regarder étrangement son fils, hébété par la situation. Il reprit ses esprits en entendant la voix du garçon appeler sa mère d'un ton sec, claquant comme un ordre. Décidant que c'était suffisant, il se redressa. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son fils qui était toujours au sol et le mit sur pieds sans aucun problème. Drago se laissa mollement faire, les yeux rivés sur le corps de sa mère.

-Maman, appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci, sa voix était tremblante et remplie de larmes. Il continuait à secouer la tête, refusant la réalité. Lucius commença à reculer, soutenant étroitement le corps tremblant de son fils mais celui-ci se tortilla pour s'échapper de ses bras. Des larmes jaillirent hors de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues blêmes. Il haleta puis agita les bras pour rester près de sa mère. L'adulte resta ferme et continua à reculer jusqu'à ce que le garçon se plie en deux pour le faire ralentir. Sans difficulté, il souleva Drago du sol et celui-ci se mit à agiter violemment des jambes, lui balançant des coups de pieds dans les tibias.

-Maman! Maman!

-Drago, elle n'est plus là, répondit Lucius posément.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le bureau, Severus ferma la porte menant au salon pour que le corps de Narcissa ne soit plus visible. Le jeune homme continua à se débattre contre son père mais celui-ci ne desserra pas sa prise. Il fit apparaître un deuxième fauteuil d'un sortilège informulé et y fit glisser Drago dedans, tout en le maintenant encore. Cette dernière image de Narcissa allait hanter le garçon durant des années entières, il n'avait pas besoin de la contempler pendant des heures.

_**xXx**_

Au Manoir Snape, Aleksandre fixait Sirius, les bras croisés contre la poitrine. Il s'ennuyait un peu. Jonathan était dans sa chambre et il était d'aussi bonne humeur qu'un dragon. Gabriel et Neville échangeaient de grandes conversations à propos de plantes et d'ingrédients pour le cours de son père. Aleksandre était certain que celui-ci serait bouche-bée d'entendre le Gryffondor parler avec autant de confiance des ingrédients courants issus de la botanique qui étaient utilisés dans ses cours. Remus aidait Ron qui peinait sur, justement, un devoir de potions. Hermione et Ginny étaient dans leur chambre.

Et puis, Drago était parti rapidement lorsqu'Elena était venue le chercher pour le ramener chez lui. Les deux garçons qui dansaient encore s'étaient vivement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Un sourire tendre apparut sur son visage à ce souvenir. Son ami avait été vraiment sympathique. Il avait supporté sa nullité totale en danse pour lui apprendre quelques pas. Ils avaient bougé en rythme sur les différentes musiques des Bizarr'Sisters. Ça avait été très agréable de renouer avec le Serpentard même s'il ignorait toujours pourquoi il avait agi aussi étrangement. Il aurait bien le temps de l'interroger. Pour le moment, il voulait profiter de leur réconciliation avant d'aborder un sujet fâcheux.

À présent, il était dans le salon du Manoir. Il écoutait distraitement Remus expliquer à Ronald quel était l'effet dangereux d'insérer une queue séchée de scorpion dans une potion d'amnésie. Son regard noir était rivé sur Sirius. Celui-ci nettoyait calmement la grande table du jardin où le thé avait été pris. Il hochait la tête aux propos de Molly mais même de sa place, Aleksandre pouvait voir qu'il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Tout en continuant son exposé censé éclairer l'élève, Remus posa son regard sur Aleksandre. Le garçon se mordillait la lèvre en fixant Sirius. Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'hésitation dessinée sur ses traits. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu de réelles discussions à propos de tout cela. Tous les deux embarrassés et confus comme si c'était leur première rencontre. Le loup-garou en avait un peu parlé avec son ami qui s'avouait chagriné de toute cette histoire. Malgré lui, il avait remarqué que Sirius avait mis une certaine distance entre eux.

-Je vais dehors, annonça Aleksandre dès que Mrs Weasley revint à l'intérieur. Je vais aider Sirius.

-Très bien, approuva Remus.

Le garçon quitta le Manoir en profitant du courage qui l'animait. Il avait envie de parler avec Sirius. Il en ignorait la raison mais il avait l'impression que c'était très important. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il pourrait très bien improviser. Grimaçant à la chaleur qui l'enveloppa dès qu'il mit un pied à l'extérieur, il s'approcha à petit pas de Sirius qui continuait à frotter la table pourtant étincelante de propreté. Il s'arrêta maladroitement près de lui et se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer. Comme il s'y attendait, le fugitif sursauta.

Sirius se redressa et lui adressa un sourire timide. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la table qui était propre puis soupira. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami qui les surveillait depuis le salon. Il roula des yeux en le voyant baisser précipitamment la tête vers Ron en prétextant ne pas les avoir observés. Il se tourna ensuite vers Aleksandre qui restait muet.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, confia l'adulte. C'est juste que cette situation est… absurde. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tu es… _tu vois qui_.

Aleksandre hocha la tête avec réticence. Il pouvait comprendre à quel point l'homme n'arrivait pas à accepter la situation. Dans un sens, lui-même refusait en quelque sorte d'être Harry et Aleksandre à la fois. Sirius qui l'attendait depuis des semaines, des mois devait se sentir encore plus mal que lui. Trahi. Il sentit son courage fondre précipitamment à son raisonnement et il songea à s'enfuir.

-Mais je ne suis pas fâché! Assura-l'adulte en voyant le visage du gamin se décomposer. Il faut juste me laisser le temps de m'y habituer. Je suis en fait rassuré de te savoir là.

Sirius avait l'impression de babiller inutilement dans son empressement à ne pas blesser l'adolescent face à lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Aleksandre se sente mal à cause de lui. Il était déjà un assez piètre parrain pour ne pas s'enfoncer encore plus dans ce rôle. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son cœur précipité puis fit glisser un sourire sur son visage pâle.

Il était l'adulte. Il devait le rassurer en ignorant ses propres doutes, ses incertitudes. Le garçon ne devait pas subir son anxiété. Remus lui avait un peu confié ce qui tracassait autant Aleksandre, pourquoi il avait longuement refusé qu'il soit mis au courant. Bien sûr, son ego en avait pris un sacré coup et son impression d'être un mauvais parrain, de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse auprès de James et Lily s'était accentuée mais il pouvait comprendre ses raisons.

-Je suis heureux que… que Severus soit ton père, ajouta-t-il avec une certaine réticence qu'il dissimula. Il est un bon père.

Aleksandre acquiesça silencieusement, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire. Il était heureux des paroles de Sirius. Il ne pensait pas les entendre un jour de sa part. C'était un véritable soulagement. La relation entre Sirius et le professeur de potion avait largement évoluée depuis que le premier était le petit-ami d'Elena. S'ils n'étaient toujours pas de grands amis, ils se supportaient poliment. Tout cela pour la jeune femme. Aleksandre en était secrètement heureux. Si son père supportait de plus en plus Sirius dans son existence, il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il sympathise plus concrètement avec lui.

Et oui, son père était… était le plus meilleur père qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il était tellement gentil avec lui. Doux. Agréable. Il se sentait exceptionnel à ses yeux parce qu'il l'avait classé dans la catégorie des personnes qu'il ne méprisait pas. Et cette liste était pourtant très courte. Il avait même pris sur lui-même pour lui offrir un chaton alors qu'il détestait les animaux. C'était un bon père toujours présent auprès de lui, à le soutenir malgré ses problèmes envahissants.

-Et Lucius, Elena… Enfin, je suis heureux que tu ais remplacé Pétunia par Elena. Il faut dire qu'elle est beaucoup plus sympathique.

-Et jolie, ajouta malicieusement Aleksandre.

-Je ne peux que te donner raison.

La grimace de dégoût de Sirius fit éclater de rire le jeune homme. Il se rappelait parfaitement du long cou de sa tante, de ses petits yeux noirs fouinant pour trouver le moindre défaut et y donner une critique. Elena était plutôt une jolie femme avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres. Elle était en fait assez banale, tout comme ses vêtements, et par chance, elle n'avait pas hérité du même long nez arqué que son frère. Elle était plutôt petite de taille et Jonathan la dépassait pratiquement.

Leur hilarité se poursuivit en comparant Jonathan et Dudley. Il n'y avait aucun doute que les deux garçons étaient loin de se ressembler. Élancé et grand pour l'autre, petit et grassouillet pour l'autre. Rien de commun même si Aleksandre glissa malicieusement que Jonathan avait assez mauvais caractère et que comme Dudley, il pouvait être assez mesquin. Sirius acquiesça silencieusement en repensant à ce jour où, lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, il avait utilisé un sortilège doloris. Et ce n'était pas la première fois d'après Elena.

-C'est une nouvelle famille, conclut Sirius en souriant. Mieux que la précédente.

-Vraiment meilleure, confia Aleksandre. Lucius comme parrain et Narcissa comme marraine. Et toi, comme oncle maintenant que tu es l'amoureux de Tante Elena.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus alors que le silence s'étirait. La phrase n'était pas si anodine qu'elle ne le paraissait. En réalité, Aleksandre offrait clairement une place à Sirius dans sa famille. Il avait visiblement besoin de le placer dans une case pour ne plus se torturer l'esprit. Parrain et oncle n'était pas pareil, n'est ce pas? Lucius restait son parrain et Sirius devenait quelque chose comme Elena en masculin.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius. Certes, il n'avait plus la même place aux yeux d'Aleksandre. Il n'était plus son parrain. Lucius l'était et apparemment, le garçon était satisfait que celui-ci soit aussi important dans son existence. Il lui proposait d'être un oncle. Il n'y avait pas tellement de différence pour l'ancien prisonnier mais il était certain qu'Aleksandre trouverait des milliers de dissimilitudes entre ces deux statuts.

-Voilà, je suis ton oncle, acquiesça-t-il. Et Remus… ta maman?

La plaisanterie de Sirius fit sourire Aleksandre qui garda pour lui qu'il avait déjà songé à placer Remus dans cette catégorie. L'adolescent sentit son cœur se décharger, devenir léger. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Il était bien. Serein. Par Merlin, la glace entre Sirius et lui étaient brisées. Définitivement. Il le retrouvait. Ils allaient pouvoir créer une véritable relation, tisser quelque chose de stable sans mensonge ou faux semblant.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Elena apparut. La première chose qu'Aleksandre remarqua fut ses cheveux décoiffés puis ses yeux rougis malgré le sourire doux qui illuminait faiblement son visage pâle. Elle passa une main tremblante dans sa chevelure pour la discipliner. L'inquiétude tordit l'estomac du jeune homme et il leva un regard confus vers Sirius.

Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et d'un bref regard analysa Elena. Il contourna ensuite Aleksandre pour s'approcher rapidement d'elle. Il lui posa une main autour de la taille, l'interrogeant du regard mais les yeux de la jeune femme étaient remplis de larmes. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle lui expliquerait tout plus tard.

-Aleksandre, viens avec moi.

-Pourquoi? Drago n'est pas revenu?

Le jeune homme la suivit en traînant des pieds lorsqu'il comprit que son ami n'était pas revenu, ronchonnant sous le regard amusé mais inquiet de Sirius qui leur avait emboîté le pas, bien qu'il ne fut pas invité à se joindre à eux. Aleksandre commença également à sérieusement s'interroger sur ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Jonathan. Que se passait-il? Elena paraissait bouleversée, comme si elle avait pleuré un peu plus tôt.

Severus était déjà là. Aleksandre remarqua immédiatement qu'il semblait être malade, son teint encore plus cireux qu'habituellement. Ses yeux noirs étaient impassibles et un air revêche marquait son visage. Il était installé sur une chaise en bois face à Jonathan qui était assis sur son lit. Lui-même paraissait perplexe. Il accueillit Sirius avec un regard meurtrier, ce qui surprit les deux autres adultes mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger de cela.

Elena encouragea Aleksandre à s'asseoir près de son cousin, ce qu'il fit avec une certaine hésitation. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il le pressentait. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Jonathan qui était tendu, les yeux fixés sur sa mère.

-Écoutez les garçons, commença maladroitement Severus.

Pour se donner courage, l'homme tendit ses deux bras vers Aleksandre et Jonathan. Comment le dire avec délicatesse? Il leur tapota un genou en ignorant le hoquet sangloté par Elena. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sirius se précipiter vers elle pour la consoler malgré sa confusion. Il l'enserra dans ses bras avec douceur, la berçant avec amour. Le professeur de potion retint Jonathan qui esquissa un mouvement pour se rapprocher de sa mère. Il fallait que l'adolescent soit concentré sur lui, pas sur sa mère.

-Vous allez devoir soutenir Drago dans les jours à venir.

-Il est malade? Demanda naïvement Aleksandre.

-Pas vraiment, soupira Severus. C'est à propos de Narcissa.

-Elle est malade?

Le ton horrifié de son fils rendit muet le maître des potions. À côté d'Aleksandre, son cousin était plutôt calme, préférant garder le silence pour obtenir plus rapidement une explication. Il était raidi sur le lit, ses sourcils froncés. Le directeur des Serpentards jeta un regard par dessus son épaule mais Elena paraissait incapable de lui venir en aide. Elle fixait un poster de l'équipe londonienne de Quidditch, les épaules tressautant toujours.

Décidant qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de manière délicate pour le dire, Severus se lança. Il annonça prudemment qu'elle n'était pas malade mais qu'elle était partie. Chacun de ses mots étaient ponctués par les sanglots d'Elena alors que le teint de Sirius blêmissait rapidement en comprenant ce que son beau-frère essayait de leur faire comprendre. Non! C'était impossible. Sans même le remarquer, il lâcha la prise qu'il maintenait autour de sa petite-amie pour dévisager Severus comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

-Narcissa n'a pas abandonné Lucius et Drago! Protesta Aleksandre.

-Non, bien sûr que non, chuchota Jonathan en secouant la tête. Pas Narcissa. Elle ne ferait jamais ça. Que s'est-il passé? Qu'a-t-elle?

-Elle n'est plus là, répondit Severus. Elle a été tuée.

Il y eut tout d'abord un long moment de silence dans la chambre durant lequel Sirius sentit toutes ses forces le quitter pour le laisser chancelant. Ensuite, ce fut Jonathan qui réagit le premier. Il bondit sur ses pieds tout en poussant un cri étranglé puis tourna la tête vers sa mère. Il verdit, le cœur au bord des lèvres en voyant que celle-ci était en larmes. Il baissa le regard vers son cousin qui ne bougeait pas, ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés par la stupeur.

-Elle ne peut pas être morte! Cria-t-il comme s'il accusait Severus de lui mentir. C'est impossible! Qui aurait pu faire une telle chose?

-Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter mais, Jon, elle est vraiment partie. Nous l'avons découvert tout à l'heure.

Jonathan continua à crier à Severus qu'il mentait. Debout face à son lit, il agita les bras autour de sa tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il repoussa violemment sa mère qui tenta de venir l'apaiser et lui faire comprendre la vérité, elle-même en larmes. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et commença à lui aboyer dessus avec colère, l'accusant de croire à de telles sottises. Ses cris résonnèrent étrangement dans la pièce silencieuse.

Severus pensa mollement qu'il avait eu raison d'installer un sortilège de silence dès qu'il était rentré dans la chambre de son neveu. Personne n'était encore au courant au Manoir mais ce ne serait pas lui qui leur annoncerait. Il allait d'abord s'occuper de son filleul, de son meilleur ami, de sa sœur, de son neveu et enfin de son fils. Ça faisait beaucoup de monde. Il n'allait pas prendre la responsabilité d'officialiser le décès de Narcissa.

Quant à lui, Aleksandre était simplement bouche-bée. Incapable de réagir. Son regard était rivé sur Jonathan. Il le regardait s'agiter près de lui avec une certaine absence, l'esprit embrumé. Il sentit son souffle le quitter et son cœur gonfla dans sa poitrine. Il gonfla, gonfla jusqu'à ce que des larmes grimpent rapidement dans ses yeux. Il se mit à trembler violemment, respirant difficilement. Il tenta de prendre de grandes inspirations pour arrêter de… de suffoquer! Des tâches noires apparurent devant lui, obscurcissant l'image qu'il avait de Jonathan.

-Aleksandre. Respire calmement. Ouvre les yeux, ordonna Severus en plaquant une main contre son front. Ça va aller. Garde ton calme.

Sans vraiment savoir comment il arriva là-bas, Aleksandre déboula quelques minutes plus tard dans une des cheminées du Manoir Malefoy où il n'était venu qu'à très peu de reprises. Une potion calmante glissant dans son sang, il était accroché au bras de son père qui le tenait étroitement contre sa poitrine en y plaquant son dos. D'un pas mécanique, il quitta l'âtre de la cheminée pour laisser passer Elena et Jonathan qui allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Lucius était enfoncé dans son fauteuil en cuir, ses longues jambes croisées. Un verre de Whisky dans la main, il les accueillit d'un regard impassible. Calme. Aleksandre ignora quoi faire alors il colla un peu plus son dos contre la poitrine de son père. Aller serrer son parrain dans ses bras ou simplement lui présenter ses condoléances? Ça paraissait affreusement stupide. Des condoléances! Il n'avait jamais compris cette convention sociale. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il était désolé de la mort d'un proche. C'était inutile. Le défunt ne reviendrait jamais.

De nouvelles flammes vertes rayonnèrent dans la cheminée. Severus fit un autre pas sur le côté pour dégager le passage, entraînant ainsi son fils. Elena apparut, tirant Jonathan par la main. Le jeune homme était livide et ses yeux rouges témoignaient des larmes qu'il avait laissées couler dans sa chambre. Il renifla discrètement en fixant silencieusement son parrain. Le silence dans le grand bureau était pesant et Lucius prit le temps de terminer son verre avant de se redresser, l'air très calme.

-Drago est dans sa chambre, annonça-t-il posément.

Elena poussa doucement Jonathan vers la sortie et celui-ci fit signe à Aleksandre de le suivre. Les deux cousins traversèrent les longs couloirs du Manoir Malefoy dans le silence. Les tableaux des murs étaient silencieux et plusieurs des personnages sanglotaient silencieusement, cachés dans un coin de la peinture. Cherchant du réconfort, le fils de Severus se rapprocha de Jonathan et celui-ci accéda à sa requête silencieuse en l'attrapant par la main. Narcissa était morte. Morte.

Aleksandre suivit aveuglement son cousin parmi les dédales des larges couloirs. Il se sentait… absent. Vide. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de larmes et sa gorge était encore douloureuse par sa crise de panique. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte en bois au bout de quelques minutes. Jonathan prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser doucement le panneau de bois.

Drago était assis sur son grand lit. Ses yeux gris étaient rivés sur le tapis blanc recouvrant le sol. Il ne leva pas la tête bien qu'il les entendit pénétrer dans la chambre. Ses mains étaient sagement croisées sur ses genoux et il paraissait attendre quelque chose. Ce fut étrange mais Jonathan se rappela d'un coup qu'il s'agissait de la posture que son ami devait prendre lorsqu'il était petit et en mauvaise position. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui et s'installa à son côté.

-Elle est morte, croassa Drago.

Jonathan ne répondit pas. Oui, elle était morte. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se l'expliquer, à le comprendre. C'était tellement inattendu. Il l'avait encore vue la veille avant le dîner. Elle lui avait confié avec un brin d'amusement que son fils était d'une humeur massacrante car il était consigné dans sa chambre et que Lucius était inflexible. Il avait ri avec elle. À présent, elle était morte. Elle n'était plus là. Il n'allait plus jamais la voir, plus jamais lui parler.

Oh Salazar, il n'osait même pas imaginé comment se sentait Drago. Il devait… il devait être tellement mal. Sa mère était morte. Jonathan aurait réagi encore plus violemment s'il avait s'agi de sa propre mère. Il aurait certainement sauté sur quelqu'un, simplement pour le frapper afin de se décharger de sa colère et de sa peine. Drago lui apparaissait étrangement calme. Il fixa à son tour son regard sur le sol, espérant trouver quelque chose à faire ou à dire pour aider son meilleur ami. Il ne devait pas le laisser seul, le laisser souffrir. Il se devait d'être présent pour lui.

Aleksandre était au seuil de la porte. Son regard était fixé sur les deux adolescents face à lui. Il prit une inspiration tremblante pour retenir ses larmes et il détourna le visage. La mort de Mike était encore fraîche dans son esprit même s'il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait fait une crise au Manoir devant tout le monde. Écrire son journal intime l'avait aussi aidé. Mais il se rappelait encore précisément de cette journée. Il en faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit.

Narcissa ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle était une Malefoy. Cette famille était invincible. Et puis, ils avaient déjà traversé une mort. Ce jeune Samaël. Ils ne pouvaient pas souffrir une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas certain que Lucius et Drago s'en sortent, seuls. Et lui… Comment allait-il affronter cette mort? Cette nouvelle mort? Autour de lui, encore une fois.

Jonathan passa lentement un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de son meilleur ami et le tira dans une étreinte douce. Drago frissonna et enfonça son visage dans la poitrine de Jonathan, se fichant bien de son image dans une telle situation. Il se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche les genoux de son ami et il s'allongea doucement sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

-Viens Aleks, appela le nouvel orphelin. Viens.

Avec hésitation, le fils Snape lui obéit. Il étouffa le sentiment de joie qui le submergea en songeant que Drago avait besoin de lui. Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle pensée à un instant aussi… aussi difficile?

Il tituba jusqu'au grand lit et se laissa tomber près des pieds de son ami. Il le dépassa et s'allongea contre son dos. Il ne remarqua pas le regard confus que son cousin posa sur lui. À la place, il passa un bras réconfortant autour de la taille de Drago et se colla un peu plus étroitement contre lui. Son ami leva un bras et attrapa sa main avec douceur.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi. La nuit commençait déjà à recouvrir le soleil. Jonathan s'était laissé tomber en arrière sans déloger la tête de Drago de ses genoux. Tous les trois étaient encore étroitement enlacés en silence. Un elfe de maison apparut plusieurs fois pour leur demander s'ils désiraient quelque chose mais Jonathan le congédiait à chaque fois d'un mouvement de la tête.

Il y avait de l'agitation dans le Manoir. Elena était venue les voir en apportant une carafe de jus de citrouille fraîche. Elle les avait obligés à boire un verre pour qu'ils s'hydratent. Aleksandre était persuadé que si sa tante était venue, c'était avant tout pour les empêcher de quitter la chambre. Les Aurors étaient présents. Certainement pour amener Narcissa loin du Manoir. Il ignorait où allait les morts avant d'être enterrés. Un frisson le traversa en pensant ainsi. Il avait l'impression de comparer sa marraine à un vulgaire objet. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose, même à la plus stupide des pensées pour ne plus avoir une telle vision de Narcissa. C'était la mépriser, la dénigrer de l'imaginer comme un objet encombrant à déplacer.

Drago avait les yeux fermés. Il respirait difficilement comme s'il était malade. Un son sifflant faisait vibrer sa gorge. Un mal de tête lancinant le faisait souffrir. Il n'avait demandé aucune potion. En fait, il n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Il se satisfaisait de ce qu'il avait pour le moment: le contact avec ses amis. Ainsi entouré, et ce malgré la chaleur, il se sentait mieux même s'il gérait difficilement ses émotions. Quelques fois, des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues mais il les faisait disparaître d'un mouvement de la main.

-Qui a pu faire ça? Chuchota Drago subitement, la voix rauque. Les Mangemorts envient père, l'adulent car il est le favori. Ils savent que s'il lui faisait du mal, ils signaient leur arrête de mort. Et… l'Ordre sait qu'il est un espion!

-Quelqu'un qui ne le sait pas, supposa Jonathan en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas ce que Narcissa peut leur apporter!

C'était vrai. Elle ne détenait aucune information capitale, que ce soit sur l'Ordre du Phénix ou sur les Mangemorts. Seulement des noms. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment impliquée dans un de ces deux camps. C'était le travail de son époux. Elle le suivait simplement. Elle n'avait pas une place privilégiée par rapport à d'autres. Quel était l'intérêt de la tuer? En tout cas, ce n'était pas pour obtenir des informations.

Drago y réfléchissait depuis des heures. Ce n'était pas difficile. Sa mère ne pouvait pas être réellement la cible. Il ne voulait pas être cruel mais elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour qui que ce soit. Elle était juste Narcissa Malefoy. Une femme très connue mais sans histoire. C'était son père. Il était celui qui détenait des informations importantes. Il était celui qui agissait au nom de la famille. Il était celui qui devait être touché par la mort de sa mère. Elle était juste l'intermédiaire entre les assassins et Lucius. Une boule encore plus grosse gonfla dans sa poitrine. Non, il ne devait pas commencer à mettre la faute sur son père. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir des raisonnements étranges et s'enfoncer dedans juste pour trouver une explication.

-Papa a dit… il a dit que je venais vivre avec vous, ajouta soudainement Drago.

_*Alors, ce chapitre? _


	91. XCI: Arrivée

**Chapitre: Arrivée.**

Cela faisait une semaine que Narcissa était morte. Tout s'était passé très rapidement. L'enterrement avait été très intime mais merveilleux. Aleksandre n'avait jamais assisté à ce genre de cérémonie jusque là. Ils étaient dans un grand cimetière réputé. En traversant les allées caillouteuses, il avait reconnu des noms de famille de sangs-pur, notamment les Black. Ils étaient descendus dans une sorte de tombeau familial qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Ce qui l'avait le plus secoué était cette tombe minuscule à côté de laquelle Narcissa avait été installée. Dans la pierre, l'inscription suivante était gravée:

_Samaël Abraxas Malefoy_

_1983-1986_

_À notre fils et frère aimé. _

Ce fut ainsi que Gabriel apprit l'existence du petit frère défunt de Drago. Dire que le Serdaigle avait été choqué était un euphémisme. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient écarquillés et il avait tourné rapidement la tête vers Lucius dont le regard s'était attardé sur la tombe de son fils. Bien sûr, respectueux, il n'avait posé aucune question mais il avait interrogé timidement Jonathan après l'enterrement, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du Serpentard.

La tombe était joliment décorée et Aleksandre avait supposé que les Malefoy venaient régulièrement l'entretenir. Il y avait quelques fleurs, des peluches d'enfants ainsi que des photographies. Il avait détourné pudiquement le regard, se sentant honteux de dévisager ainsi la sépulture. Il était certain que Narcissa était heureuse de reposer auprès de son fils cadet, mort. Elle avait peut-être l'occasion de le rencontrer, là où elle était.

Durant toute la cérémonie magique, Aleksandre était resté collé contre son père. L'homme avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, le tenant étroitement serré contre lui. Remus était à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule. Ce contact lui avait procuré beaucoup de soulagement. Ses yeux, qu'il avait fixés sur la tombe blanche de Narcissa, avaient été brûlants de larmes du début à la fin mais il les avait retenues courageusement.

Ça n'avait pas été le cas de Drago qui s'était mis à pleurer dès que son regard s'était posé sur la tombe. Il avait suffoqué un instant avant de prendre place à côté de son père. Celui-ci lui avait tenu la main durant toute la cérémonie alors que Jonathan serrait l'autre. Malgré sa douleur évidente, les larmes de Drago avaient été silencieuses et il n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Alexandre l'avait trouvé très courageux. Si ça avait été son père qui se trouvait dans cette tombe, il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de hurler, de pleurer. Il ne savait pas… mais il n'aurait pas été aussi calme.

Pour le moment, Aleksandre était assis au sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur de la chambre de Jonathan. Il gémit doucement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il plaça une main tremblante sur son front moite et douloureux. Il cligna des yeux en lutant contre le sommeil. À côté de lui, se trouvait Drago. Le blond avait le regard fixé sur le sol, l'air à moitié endormi. Dans les mains, il tenait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui était presque terminée.

-J'ai mal à la tête, gémit Gabriel.

Le blond était installé entre les bras de Jonathan. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, appuyée contre la poitrine de son ami. Ses yeux étaient fermement clos et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son visage. Tout comme Aleksandre, son teint avait verdi au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait de l'alcool. Son petit-ami rit doucement, les yeux brillants.

Aleksandre poussa un grognement rauque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait bu de l'alcool. Il savait que c'était mal et qu'il avait toujours méprisé l'oncle Vernon lorsqu'il le faisait. C'était une idée de Jonathan que Drago avait soutenue avec beaucoup d'entrain. Gabriel et lui s'étaient montrés plus réticents mais ils avaient fini par céder lorsqu'ils avaient lancé un jeu de vérité.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule du Serpentard. Il lança un regard embrumé par le sommeil à l'horloge et remarqua qu'il était vingt trois heures. Le lendemain matin, ils partaient en direction de Poudlard. Même Drago. Il habitait au Manoir depuis cinq jours. Son père et lui avaient organisé une fausse fuite pour faire croire à Voldemort qu'il s'était enfui, qu'il l'avait trahi. Ce qui était le cas mais cela permettait de ne pas mettre en cause Lucius. Ainsi, l'adolescent pouvait retourner à Poudlard sans problème.

Drago se tortilla pour libérer son bras et le passer autour du corps du jeune Snape. L'attirant contre lui, il but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool qui brûla sa poitrine. Il toussota silencieusement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des adultes. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un remarque qu'ils avaient volés de l'alcool pour se saouler.

-Pourquoi on a fait ça? Balbutia Aleksandre.

-On a décidé de fêter notre retour à Poudlard, rappela Jonathan en gloussant bêtement. Et la mort de tout le monde!

Étrangement, Aleksandre sentit un rire rauque sortir de sa gorge. C'était étrange. Il ne contrôlait pas son rire. Alors il continua à rigoler stupidement, sans réussir à s'arrêter. Il resserra son corps contre celui de Drago en étouffant ses rires dans son tee-shirt. Son hilarité contamina celui contre lequel il était blotti et le blond se mit également à rire, amenant des larmes de joie dans ses yeux gris. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Gabriel et Jonathan les rejoignent sans même savoir pourquoi.

-Il fallait se détendre, approuva Drago d'une voix pâteuse.

-À la mort de Narcissa! Renchérit le Serdaigle.

Pour appuyer ses mots, Gabriel arracha la bouteille de Whisky que tenait Jonathan et avala une longue gorgée. Alors que la situation ne prêtait pas à rire, les quatre adolescents continuèrent à glousser bêtement. Même Drago. Leurs rires devenaient de plus en plus bruyants, tous incapables qu'ils étaient de se contrôler. C'était simplement libérateur de rire ainsi. Cela faisait des semaines qu'Aleksandre ne s'était pas autant amusé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans la mort de sa marraine mais c'était marrant, sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Aleksandre se tortilla pour prendre une position plus confortable. Ses mouvements firent gémir douloureusement Drago et il s'excusa à plusieurs reprises. Il posa ses mains à plat contre le sol pour se redresser. Il tituba dangereusement et se rattrapa aux genoux de Drago. Il resta plusieurs secondes immobiles avant de prendre la même position que Gabriel. Il se plaça entre les jambes du Serpentard et sourit bêtement. C'était nettement mieux que le mur dur contre son dos. Drago l'accueillit sans protester même si Jonathan, dans son ivresse, eut un grognement mauvais. Le blond passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Aleksandre, jouant avec son tee-shirt.

Oh Merlin, le monde tanguait autour de lui. C'était si désagréable. Et son ventre était douloureux. Il avait l'impression qu'un dragon crachait des flammes à l'intérieur de son corps pour le brûler. Était-ce possible? L'alcool était peut-être un dragon… Comme ce Magyar à pointes qu'il avait combattu l'année précédente. Un sourire stupide traversa son visage en lui faisant oublier la douleur qui le dérangeait un instant plus tôt. Il avait un dragon dans le corps! Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que cela faisait. Il palpa son ventre en essayant de trouver la créature.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais? Grogna Drago.

-Je cherche le dragon qui brûle dans moi!

Comme si Drago savait précisément de quoi Aleksandre parlait, il commença à son tour à toucher les membres du garçon qui gloussait à son contact, amusé par le chatouillement provoqué par ses mains. Il se tortilla en continuant à rire. Il fallait trouver le dragon pour parler avec. Aleksandre continua également à caresser son corps pour essayer de trouver la dangereuse créature qui continuait à enflammer douloureusement son ventre.

-J'ai déjà vu un dragon, assura-t-il fièrement pour ne plus penser à la douleur qui se propageait dans son corps.

-Moi aussi, railla Drago. Dans les livres.

Aleksandre resta silencieux en comprenant que son ami se moquait de lui. Ce n'était pas gentil. Il avait déjà vu un dragon. Il l'avait même combattu en lui volant son œuf! Poudlard l'avait acclamé et il avait eu une idée originale en utilisant son balai. Non mais pourquoi se moquait-il de lui? Il était méchant! Il ne savait même pas qu'il était Harry Potter ce crétin!

Le jeune Snape ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour faire passer le vertige qui le saisit. Il se cala confortablement contre le torse de Drago pour essayer de se reprendre. Il n'aimait pas l'alcool. C'était trop nul. Et ça faisait mal. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de suivre Jonathan? Il détestait son cousin qui l'avait rendu ivre en volant des bouteilles à son père! C'était horrible.

-Oh! Cria Jonathan.

L'adolescent attrapa un soulier noir qui traînait sur le sol et il le balança en direction de son meilleur ami qui continuait à fouiller Aleksandre pour trouver le dragon. Évidemment, la chaussure tapa le mur environ à dix mètres du blondinet qui ne remarqua même pas l'objet dont il était pourtant la cible!

-Pourquoi on a fêté que la mort de Narcissa? Protesta Jonathan. Drago, regarde-moi!

-À tes parents, Gaby! Approuva Aleksandre.

Comme l'avait fait le français quelques minutes plus tôt, le jeune homme attrapa la bouteille qui se trouvait près de Drago. Celui-ci continuait à chercher le dragon à marmonnant entre ses dents qu'il ne le trouvait pas. Aleksandre porta la bouteille à sa bouche. Il fallait fêter dignement la mort de la famille de Gabriel. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait alors que le blond était au Manoir depuis les vacances de noël. Intérieurement, il pensa à Mike. Il échangea ensuite un sourire pâteux avec Gabriel et les deux amis burent ensembles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?

La voix rugissante de Severus résonna étrangement dans la pièce. Le maître des potions était au seuil de la chambre, la main encore posée sur la poignée de la porte. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de colère et son visage blanchir. Parmi tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Aleksandre depuis qu'il s'occupait du garçon, il n'avait jamais eu une image aussi choquante de son fils. Pourtant, il lui en avait fait. Entre le fait qu'il se soit fait hospitalisé, qu'il ait été blessé, qu'il se blesse lui-même, Severus aurait dû être immunisé face à ce que le garçon pouvait faire ou subir. Mais le voir avec une bouteille d'alcool dans la bouche, les mains de Drago Malefoy sous son tee-shirt fut pire que tout. Ce fut la première fois qu'il eut vraiment l'impression que son fils avait seize ans.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Aleksandre gémit de protestation lorsque la voix de son père lui vrilla l'esprit. Il donna aveuglément la bouteille à Drago qui la posa au sol en s'étirant. Le blond leva un regard embué de sommeil et d'ivresse vers son parrain et un étrange pressentiment lui fit tordre l'estomac. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait des ennuis mais il était trop fatigué et son mal de tête était trop important pour qu'il cherche ce qui clochait.

Aleksandre porta ses deux mains contre son front avant d'être brusquement soulevé de terre et éloigné de Drago. Il gémit une nouvelle fois, prêt à vomir. Une main ferme l'obligea à lever la tête et il chancela. Tout oscillait autour de lui. Il croisa le regard noir de son père et une petite voix traversa la brume de son esprit pour lui faire remarquer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère.

-Es-tu ivre? Siffla dangereusement Severus.

Et son fils eut la réaction la plus stupide pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans les problèmes: il gloussa. Il entendit vaguement Jonathan pousser un juron étranglé comme s'il venait tout juste de se réveiller puis Drago se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes, derrière lui.

-Je crois, confia-t-il d'une voix guillerette.

La main de Severus partit sans que celui-ci ne se contrôle. Il gifla avec force Aleksandre. S'il ne tenait pas fermement le garçon, celui-ci se serrait écroulé au sol. Le maître des potions ne regretta même pas son geste tant il se sentait furieux. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Drago qui le fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés par la crainte. Sans lâcher Aleksandre, il attrapa son filleul par le bras et le propulsa sur le lit de Jonathan en lui ordonnant de ne pas faire un seul geste.

Aleksandre était pétrifié. Il resta debout au milieu de la pièce alors que son père sortait sa baguette magique de sa poche. La gifle fut violente. Très violente. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, ses émotions exacerbées par l'alcool. Oh, il se sentait si mal. Il gémit mais se tut lorsque le regard meurtrier de l'adulte se posa sur lui. Il était effrayant. Très effrayant. Il enroula ses bras autour de son estomac douloureux, hésitant à faire le moindre mouvement. Étrangement, il avait l'impression que le flot d'alcool qui le saoulait s'était réduit pour laisser place à de violents maux de tête et de ventre.

Des flammes rouges quittèrent la baguette de son père et, à peine un quart de seconde plus tard, Elena apparut. La femme analysa rapidement la situation en balayant la pièce du regard. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu qui traînaient au sol puis elle les remonta vers son fils qui était figé, collé contre le mur comme s'il essayait de s'y enfoncer pour disparaître. Gabriel était à côté de lui et avait le teint verdâtre. L'enthousiasme des adolescents avaient fondu dès l'intervention de Severus.

-Je n'y crois pas, siffla-t-elle furieusement. Ce n'est pas possible! Pourquoi devons-nous nous occuper des pires gamins qui ne cherchent qu'à faire des bêtises! Ne pouvez-vous pas jouer aux cartes ou simplement dormir comme le font tous les autres adolescents de ce Manoir?

-On n'est pas comme eux! Se défendit Jonathan d'une voix pâteuse. Tu devrais en être heureuse.

-Ils sont tous les quatre complètement ivres, intervient Severus. Couchons-les. Nous en parlerons demain matin.

Severus lança un regard irrité à Drago. Le garçon s'était enroulé dans les draps du lit de Jonathan et un léger ronflement résonnait dans la pièce. Par Merlin, il allait tuer ce gamin! Il se tourna vers Aleksandre qui était prostré contre le mur. Il l'attira vers lui en attrapant sèchement son bras. Il ignora le frissonnement craintif qui traversait l'adolescent. Celui-ci n'osa pas lever la tête vers lui, le cœur se ballottant dans tout les sens.

-Occupe-toi d'Aleksandre, assura Elena. Je coucherai Gabriel après m'être occupé de Jonathan. Drago et lui dorment toujours ensemble.

C'était vrai. Drago et Jonathan dormaient toujours dans la grande chambre de ce dernier. Le blond avait installé ses affaires personnelles dans la pièce qui lui était réservée depuis le début. Il en avait pris peu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ceux, en l'occurrence les Mangemorts, qui pourraient farfouiller sa chambre en quête d'indices sur le pourquoi il avait fui et surtout _où_? Si Severus avait bien compris, c'était son neveu qui avait proposé cette organisation nocturne au jeune Malefoy pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul la nuit. Drago avait des difficultés à s'endormir et il se réveillait parfois à cause de cauchemars.

Le professeur de potion hocha la tête envers sa sœur pour la remercier. Il ne se sentait pas assez calme pour s'occuper d'un autre adolescent. Elle lui assura qu'elle allait demander de l'aide à Remus ou Sirius car Jonathan grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante en regardant avec une certaine fascination le plafond. Des jeunes de seize ans qui se saoulaient. Par Merlin, quelle stupidité! Severus soupira avec agacement et il traîna son fils hors de la chambre en lançant un regard menaçant à Gabriel. Le jeune français eut la décence de rougir violemment en baissant ses yeux vers le sol.

Arrivé dans la chambre de son fils, Severus le poussa jusqu'à son lit. Aleksandre se laissa tomber sur le matelas en reniflant doucement. L'espion enjamba la malle ouverte posée au sol. Il avait aidé son fils à préparer ses affaires pour le départ à Poudlard du lendemain. Ils avaient prévu de finaliser cette préparation le lendemain matin après le petit-déjeuner. Il farfouilla dans les vêtements pliés pour en extirper un pyjama.

-J'ai mal au ventre, sanglota l'enfant. Papa, je…

-Tais-toi, chuchota Severus. C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on boit de l'alcool! Met ce pyjama.

L'adolescent peina à ôter ses habits pour les remplacer par son pyjama. Il commença à sangloter car il avait vraiment mal au ventre et sa tête tournait affreusement. Il se pinça les lèvres pour retenir la nausée qui agitait son estomac. Il finit par réussir à se déshabiller sous le regard impassible de son père. Il ne l'aidait même pas! Il mit plusieurs minutes à enfiler son pyjama puis il resta assis sur son lit, attendant la suite des évènements.

Le silence perdura longtemps dans la pièce. Cela installa une atmosphère encore plus pesante. Assis sur son lit, Aleksandre enfonça sa tête dans ses mains en essayant de contrôler ses larmes. Il méritait sa souffrance. C'était lui qui avait fait le choix de boire de l'alcool. Il ne pouvait pas encore en plus de cela se plaindre auprès de son père qui était très fâché. Il sursauta lorsque les mains de son père se posèrent sur ses genoux.

-Couche-toi. Nous en parlerons demain.

Aleksandre obéit silencieusement. Il se glissa sous le fin drap, les yeux fermement clos pour ne plus voir la silhouette floue de son père chanceler autour de lui. Il serra le drap contre lui, la gorge brûlante par les larmes.

-Papa! Appela-t-il en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Severus se retourna alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Il n'avait qu'une envie: aller se coucher auprès de Remus. Il n'arrivait pas à rester calme et il ne voulait pas exploser de rage devant Aleksandre. Il était bien trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool, surtout sans modération. D'autant plus que se saouler ainsi n'avait aucun intérêt. Qu'est-ce que ça avait apporté aux quatre adolescents de vider des bouteilles de Whisky? Aleksandre était souffrant. Il était certain que les autres garçons étaient dans le même état et que le réveil allait être difficile. Pourtant, il ne comptait pas aller brasser une potion contre la gueule de bois. Ils avaient mérités de savoir quels étaient les méfaits de l'alcool.

Malgré lui, il interrogea sèchement son fils en le regardant. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer son appel prononcé d'une voix si suppliante. Mais il s'aperçut qu'en seulement quelques secondes, il s'était endormi.

-Par Merlin Aleksandre… soupira-t-il en refermant la porte.

_**xXx**_

Le lendemain matin, Aleksandre préféra terminer sa malle plutôt que de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Si son mal de ventre s'était apaisé durant la nuit, ce n'était pas le cas de sa migraine. Il fourrait distraitement les derniers vêtements qu'il emmenait à Poudlard dans sa valise. Le départ était prévu à dix heures trente. Dumbledore avait crée plusieurs Portoloins pour tous les envoyer à la gare King Cross. À mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, Aleksandre sentait l'anxiété grimper en lui. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir retourner à Poudlard.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement et il sursauta. Il fit tomber un pull sur le sol avant de se retourner vers la silhouette orageuse de son père. Aleksandre baissa rapidement la tête vers le sol, bien décidé à ne pas croiser son regard. Il avait des vagues souvenirs de la soirée de la veille. Il se rappelait précisément avoir bu beaucoup de Whisky, encouragé par son cousin, Drago et Gabriel. Ils avaient ri même s'ils se sentaient mal. Sur le moment, c'était agréable de rire mais à présent, la honte le submergeait. Oh, et surtout, son père était arrivé. Il l'avait giflé. C'était la première fois qu'il le frappait. Il… il était vraiment inquiet: était-il encore en colère après lui?

L'homme balaya du regard la pièce avant de s'approcher de lui. D'un ton polaire, il lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Mécaniquement, Aleksandre obéit. Il s'installa au bout de son lit, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, le visage rivé vers le sol. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Son père avait une bonne raison de le punir. Comment allait-il le châtier? Il lui avait promis de ne jamais le blesser physiquement mais il était vraiment dans une mauvaise position. Il méritait peut-être une bonne correction semblable à ce que l'Oncle Vernon lui aurait infligée.

-Je suis très déçu de ce que vous avez fait hier soir, commença Severus après avoir pris place sur la chaise de bureau. L'alcool n'est pas un moyen de s'amuser ou de se décharger de sa tristesse. Vous avez peut-être voulu distraire Drago en lui présentant des bouteilles de Whisky. Je n'ai jamais vu une idée aussi stupide et je suis sidéré que tu ais participé à cela.

La honte écrasa un peu plus Aleksandre qui se tortilla nerveusement sur le matelas. Son père avait raison. Ils auraient pu trouver une autre façon de s'amuser et de changer les sombres pensées de Drago. Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas contentés de jouer une partie d'échecs ou autre? C'était marrant sur le moment mais les maux de ventre et de tête n'étaient pas agréables. Tout comme la colère de son père. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-Je suis d'autant plus surpris que tu m'as confié que ton oncle buvait et que ça t'effrayait car son comportement en était modifié. Tu savais donc que l'alcool transforme l'attitude des hommes.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Aleksandre. C'était stupide et…

-Je ne veux rien entendre! Coupa sèchement Severus. Nous allons à présent parler de ta punition.

À ses mots, Aleksandre se tendit. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Qu'allait-il arriver? Voir son père rester immobile le rendit de plus en plus anxieux. Il restait assis sur la chaise, l'air menaçant. Pourquoi ne se levait-il pas? Il devrait déjà commencer à déboucler sa ceinture pour la punition! Il commença à balbutier en secouant la tête mais son père claqua sèchement la langue contre son palais pour lui dire de se taire.

-Tu vas tout d'abord me donner tous les jeux que tu as apportés avec toi et qui sont dans ta valise. Ils sont confisqués. Maintenant!

Aleksandre bondit sur ses pieds à cet ordre. Il contourna largement son père qui était toujours immobile. Il s'agenouilla devant sa malle et y farfouilla fébrilement à l'intérieur. Il s'empressa d'en ôter tous les jeux qui s'y amassaient pour les déposer au sol. Cela vida considérablement le tas d'affaires qu'il avait pris pour l'école de sorcellerie.

Silencieusement, Severus observa son fils. Il voyait ses mains trembler alors qu'il manipulait les jeux de cartes pour les poser au sol. Le garçon avait peur. De lui. Évidemment, il se sentait mal de cette contestation et le punir était une torture. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. Il était furieux après Aleksandre. Il devait imposer son autorité. Il fallait que le garçon comprenne ses erreurs. Il aurait pu être malade ou faire quelque chose de complètement stupide. Severus avait assez d'expérience de l'alcool avec son père pour savoir que l'on pouvait aussi se blesser.

Aleksandre se releva après avoir pris tous ses jeux dans les bras. Il s'approcha maladroitement de son père qui l'attendait impatiemment. L'homme sortit une petite boîte de la poche de sa robe noire. Il tira également sa baguette magique puis redonna au carton sa taille normale. Du bout du doigt, il lui ordonna d'y mettre tous les jouets. Ensuite, il pria Aleksandre de se rasseoir face à lui.

-Je sais que tu as prévu avec ton cousin de jouer au Quidditch dès que vous arriverez à Poudlard. Il est hors de question que tu montes sur un balai pendant deux semaines. Tu commenceras Poudlard par huit journées de retenue, évidemment!

Ensuite, le professeur de potion se leva. Il ignora le pincement en cœur qui le saisit en voyant les yeux embués de son fils. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. En s'apercevant que le garçon ne le suivait pas, il se tourna vers lui. Aleksandre le fixait étrangement, les yeux ronds comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

-Et bien! Viens! Le petit-déjeuner ne va pas patienter longtemps, ordonna Severus.

-C'est tout? Balbutia Aleksandre. Je veux dire… tu ne me frappes pas? C'est la vraie grosse bêtise que j'ai fait depuis… et tu ne…

-Dois-je te rappeler tes glorieuses tricheries à l'école? Grogna l'homme avant de soupirer. Je ne compte pas te battre car tu étais ivre. Je suis furieux et je pense qu'une seule claque t'as fait comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Je ne te frapperais jamais autrement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Aleksandre était assis à côté de Drago autour de la grande table de la cuisine. Il y avait également Gabriel qui avait choisi d'enfoncer sa tête dans son bol de céréale, les joues rougies par l'embarras. Surtout lorsque Severus le fusilla du regard. Sirius lisait calmement un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers et Remus paraissait épuisé. Son visage était triste et il découpait une large brioche. Isaac était assis devant une tasse de café, un papier, qu'il lisait attentivement, à la main. Molly faisait des va-et-vient entre la cuisine et les chambres pour organiser le départ de ses nombreux enfants. Ceux-ci étaient attablés face à leur petit-déjeuner et pour une fois, ils étaient silencieux. Seul Neville et Hermione chuchotaient, penchés l'un vers l'autre, à propos d'un livre.

Tout en attrapant un muffin à la myrtille, Aleksandre détailla discrètement le visage de Drago. Celui-ci était blême et ses yeux lourds de sommeil. Quelques cernes noirs marquaient son visage et il découpait mollement sa tranche de bacon grillée et ses œufs pochés. Il n'avait pas osé le regarder et étrangement, il s'était recroquevillé dans sa chaise à l'arrivée de son père.

La porte s'ouvrit de manière fracassante et tous les regards se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Elena apparut, vêtue d'une jolie robe d'été bleue. Son visage était marqué par la fureur. Elle pénétra dans la pièce en… en traînant Jonathan par l'oreille. Toutes les bouches s'ouvrirent largement en voyant l'adolescent se tortiller sous le mauvais traitement de sa mère. Le Serpentard se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements douloureux devant tout le monde. Ses yeux noirs étincelaient de fureur.

-On t'écoute! Sermonna Elena en resserrant sa prise autour de l'oreille du garçon.

-Je suis désolé Oncle Severus, glapit l'adolescent. Je ne voulais pas te voler des bouteilles d'alcool dans ton coffre et entraîner Gabriel et Aleksandre. On voulait juste…

-Et Drago?

-Maman! Je n'ai pas dû forcer la main à Drago! Il est déjà perverti, gémit Jonathan.

Son meilleur ami parut peu apprécier ses propos. Il redressa soudainement la tête, la bouche entrouverte et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement. Lui? Perverti? Il n'y avait pas plus innocent que lui! Il lança un coup d'œil menaçant vers Aleksandre qui gloussait derrière son muffin, semblant approuver les paroles de son cousin. Celui-ci et le fils Malefoy s'affrontèrent du regard même si le premier était peu impressionnant. Il était à présent sur la pointe des pieds pour souffrir le moins possible de son oreille.

-Aïe! D'accord, et Drago. Désolé.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Jonathan. Isaac secoua doucement sa tête en songeant douloureusement qu'il aurait dû être à la place d'Elena. Il devrait être celui qui sévissait avec Jonathan. Pourquoi avait-il laissé partir son fils? Il avait refusé de le revoir après le départ de sa femme. Pourtant, elle avait insisté pour qu'il réfléchisse mais il avait signé le parchemin du jugement en annonçant d'une voix assurée qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir son garçon. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus que regret et crainte. Elena lui manquait atrocement mais il n'avait que très peu pensé à son fils. Pourquoi? Il l'ignorait. Mais le revoir avait été un vrai coup de poing. Il avait simplement envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de s'excuser avant de créer un réel lien avec lui. Sans surprise, l'adolescent était réticent, voire totalement révolté par sa présence. Il voulait à peine lui adresser la parole. D'après ce qu'Isaac avait compris, son fils l'avait remplacé par Sirius Black.

Celui-ci sentait malgré lui un sourire s'étirer sur son visage à la situation cocasse de l'adolescent qui se trémoussait sur ses pieds. Il s'appliqua à le dissimuler derrière la page sportive de la Gazette des Sorciers. Jonathan lui rappelait parfois James lorsqu'il était en mauvaise posture face à ses parents, étant adolescent. Ceux-ci étaient plutôt sympathiques mais parfois, ils sévissaient et c'était assez inquiétant. Jonathan semblait assez terrifié par sa mère. Sirius lui-même avouait qu'Elena était… impressionnante.

Aucun adolescent ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit au Manoir Snape. Severus et Elena avaient veillé à être discrets pour ne pas que tous rappliquent autour des enfants ivres. Ils échangèrent des coups d'œil stupéfaits. Ils s'ennuyaient tous au Manoir Snape. Retourner à Poudlard était un soulagement pour eux mais ils étaient sidérés de voir que l'ennui ne semblait pas contaminés les Snape, Malefoy et le jeune français. Hermione gloussait malgré elle. Évidemment, ses parents l'avaient élevée en lui disant que l'alcool était dangereux pour la santé et elle n'avait aucune envie de se saouler mais il était assez marrant d'imaginer les quatre garçons complètement éméchés. Neville arqua un sourcil discret, surpris. Il n'imaginait pas les adolescents être assez courageux pour faire une telle chose.

-Pitoyable, renfila dédaigneusement la grand-mère du Gryffondor à l'embarras de celui-ci.

-Maintenant, va prendre ton petit-déjeuner en silence! Ordonna Elena. Et tu sais ce qu'il se passera la prochaine fois que tu fais une bêtise.

Étrangement, les joues de Jonathan se colorèrent de rouge face à cette menace alors qu'il prenait place à côté de Ginny. Il se servit rapidement un œuf frit dans son assiette sous le regard pesant de sa mère. Il ignora le sourire moqueur qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de son oncle. Celui-ci savait parfaitement de quoi sa mère l'avait menacé et il était hors de question qu'il soit charrié car elle voulait le punir comme un vulgaire enfant de huit ans!

Après cet interlude assez divertissant, Aleksandre mangea doucement son petit-déjeuner, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentait son ventre faire des galipettes tant l'anxiété le prenait de plus en plus. Il passa une main nerveuse sur son front moite en ratant le coup d'œil soucieux de Remus. Il se sentait mal. Il n'aurait jamais le courage de retourner à Poudlard. Ça le ramènerait trop à son existence passée. Il ne fallait pas qu'il dorme dans un dortoir à Gryffondor. Il ne devait pas côtoyer ses anciens amis. Il s'était habitué à vivre auprès de Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux ou encore Ginny parce qu'ils étaient arrivés au Manoir Snape lorsqu'il n'avait plus qu'un souvenir vague, flou de sa scolarité au château. Là, il se rappelait de chaque détail et… il n'était pas prêt.

La nausée subitement au bord des lèvres, l'adolescent reposa sur la table le deuxième muffin qu'il avait attrapé. Il inspira profondément avant de se lever, les jambes tremblantes. Il ignora la voix soucieuse de Gabriel qui l'interrogea sur la pâleur de son teint et tituba jusqu'à la sortie, un mal de tête lancinant. Il n'était pas prêt pour retourner à Poudlard. Il avait pensé que ce serait seulement le regard des autres qui le dérangerait mais en réalité, c'était tout ce qui lui rappelait son sombre passé.

-Aleksandre.

Remus. Le loup-garou était agenouillé devant lui, les traits marqués par l'anxiété. Il le regarda, confus. Il l'avait suivi jusque dans le salon où il s'était laissé tomber dans un fauteuil, le souffle court. Son cœur battait trop rapidement. Il se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Remus posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux lorsqu'il remarqua que ses jambes tremblaient violemment et répéta plusieurs fois son prénom pour attirer son attention.

-Que se passe-t-il? Insista Remus en posant une main sur le front du garçon.

-Je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard, chuchota Aleksandre. Ça va mal se passer.

L'adulte face à lui parut surpris par sa réponse avant de soupirer. Évidemment. Il devait être paniqué de retourner dans ce lieu qui avait contribué à sa destruction. N'en avait-il pas parlé avec son psychiatre? Il resta quelques instants hésitants en voyant les mains du garçon trembler à son tour. Il semblait véritablement bouleversé. Remus se redressa et il fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé jusque là. Il se pencha en avant et serra le garçon contre sa poitrine.

La première réaction d'Aleksandre fut de se raidir dans son étreinte. Il commença d'abord par gigoter nerveusement pour s'échapper de la poigne pourtant chaleureuse. Remus ne l'avait jamais tenu de cette manière. Hormis son père, Lucius et quelques rares fois Narcissa, aucun adulte ne l'avait touché de cette façon. Ensuite, il inspira un petit coup et enfonça sa tête dans la poitrine de Remus. Il s'imprégna de son odeur un peu sauvage et il ne put s'empêcher de sentir celle mentholée de son père qui se trouvait dans les tissus de sa robe verte.

-Ça va aller Aleksandre, rassura-t-il à mi-voix. Nous serons là pour te soutenir au cas où tu en as besoin. Severus et moi.

Étrangement, ses mots firent glisser un intense soulagement dans son corps dont les tremblements cessèrent petit à petit. Il ne serait pas seul. C'était la seule phrase qui lui venait à l'esprit en se remémorant les mots de l'amant de son père. À Poudlard, il pourrait toujours compter sur son père. Et Remus. Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil avec lui? Était-ce parce qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter ou bien parce que son père et lui s'aimaient? Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que Remus l'appréciait. Il resserra timidement ses bras autour de lui en songeant que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir accepté son étreinte.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Severus observa son fils blotti contre le torse de son amant. Un léger sourire détendit les traits de son visage austère. Il avait l'étrange impression que Remus, Aleksandre et lui commençaient doucement à former une famille. Certes étrange mais c'était en construction. Il se rapprocha doucement d'eux en échangeant un regard avec Remus. L'homme était fatigué. La pleine-lune datait de seulement deux jours et son corps ne s'en était pas encore remis. Mais il paraissait étrangement heureux en serrant Aleksandre contre lui.

L'adolescent sursauta lorsque la main de son père se posa dans le creux de son dos. Il tourna un regard anxieux vers lui, les joues rosies par l'embarras. Son visage vira au rouge cramoisi lorsque l'adulte leva un bras pour frôler la joue de Remus. Il ignorait que Severus pouvait être doux avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Étrangement, ce ne fut pas de la jalousie qui l'étreignit mais plutôt… une sorte de soulagement. C'était normal après tout: ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Pour ne pas voir ce geste… dégoûtant, il enfouit son visage dans la robe du loup-garou qui gloussa doucement, amusé par sa répulsion.

-Tout ira bien Aleks, promit Severus en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe droite. Tout se passera bien.

-Je me souviens de chacun d'entre eux et ils vont se moquer de moi, murmura l'enfant en sentant les larmes brûler à ses yeux. Ivan dit que je ne dois pas avoir honte de qui je suis mais… mais j'étais comme eux avant et maintenant…

-Maintenant, tu es un adolescent normal, coupa Remus. Si un seul élève se moque de toi, il faudra que tu viennes nous voir. Je suis de l'avis de ton psychiatre et ton père également.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aleksandre observait le paysage verdoyant qui défilait par la fenêtre d'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express. Il dissimula un bâillement derrière sa main avant d'échanger un coup d'œil amusé avec Liam. Évidemment, le garçon hyperactif était loin d'être fatigué par leur longue journée de voyage. Aleksandre avait retrouvé son ami sur le quai de la gare. Ça avait été un véritable soulagement de le revoir. Il avait eu l'impression de retourner à l'hôpital Tarkovski. C'était agréable de voir d'autres personnes. Neil était toujours en France et son absence était pesante pour Liam malgré son enthousiasme d'intégrer _enfin_ Poudlard.

Dans le compartiment se trouvaient aussi Drago et Jonathan. Gabriel s'était excusé auprès d'eux. Il avait annoncé vouloir prendre des nouvelles des quelques amis qu'il s'était faits à Serdaigle avant la fermeture de Poudlard. Bien sûr, son petit-ami avait peu apprécié ce choix et il avait grogné de longues minutes avant de finalement se détendre. Les deux Serpentards disputaient une partie d'échecs sorciers et les injures teintées de menaces ne cessaient de fuser entre eux. Heureusement que leurs parents n'étaient pas là pour les reprendre à l'ordre.

Aleksandre caressait distraitement Chamallow qui était confortablement installé sur ses genoux. Le chat miaulait par moment de contentement, sa petite queue blanche frétillant de joie. Il savait d'avance que les sourcils de son père allaient se froncer de mécontentement devant la traînée de poils blancs que l'animal avait déposée sur sa robe noire. Il s'en fichait. Il n'allait pas déloger Chamallow pour si peu. Il était certain que les poils n'étaient même pas visibles! Le chaton dormait encore beaucoup et il fallait qu'il se repose.

-Nous allons arriver d'une minute à l'autre, annonça Drago en souriant doucement lorsqu'il remporta la partie. Préparons-nous.

Les quatre adolescents rangèrent, en silence, les affaires dont ils s'étaient servis pendant le voyage. Aleks dérangea Chamallow en l'installant dans sa cage bleu dont il ferma la grille. Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez plusieurs fois pour le rassurer sous le regard las de Drago. L'anxiété reprit Aleksandre même s'il s'évertuait à repenser aux paroles rassurantes de Remus avant son départ. Il échangea un dernier regard avec Liam qui était étrangement silencieux. Le jeune homme avait été plutôt bien reçu par son cousin et le blondinet.

En réalité, Drago évitait quelque peu son regard depuis leur départ à la gare. Cette fois-ci, Aleksandre ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il n'allait pas encore laisser le jeune homme imposer une distance entre eux alors qu'ils recommençaient à passer de bons moments ensembles. Son ami avait alors accepté de lui dire qu'il était plutôt gêné. La raison? Aleksandre serra les dents en repensant à cela: son merveilleux père avait menacé son ami que la prochaine fois qu'il le retrouvait en train de le toucher, même de manière amicale, il en parlerait à Lucius et saurait trouver une punition adéquate pour le décourager de recommencer.

Aleksandre ne savait pas pourquoi la menace de son père l'agaçait autant. Il était d'abord irrité parce que celui-ci semblait croire qu'il avait toujours sept ans! Il en avait seize, par Merlin. D'accord, il ne les avait pas encore d'un point de vue mental mais pourquoi était-il si étouffant? Enfin, Drago n'avait rien fait de mal. À demi-mots, Aleksandre avouait qu'il n'aurait pas laissé Gabriel ou Jonathan le toucher de cette manière mais il était ivre et il se souvenait à peine que le blond avait essayé de trouver le dragon qu'il prétendait se trouver dans son corps. Il n'y avait rien de mal mais son père associait cela à un crime! Pourquoi était-il aussi… protecteur? Il connaissait Drago et savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui ferait rien de mal.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement et sortit Aleksandre de ses pensées. Le jeune homme lança un regard nerveux à son cousin qui passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules noueuses. Ce n'était pas si mal à certains moments d'avoir un membre de sa famille étouffant. Il lui sourit doucement et salua Chamallow, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il s'assura ensuite que Liam les suivait et les quatre adolescents quittèrent le Poudlard Express, arrivant sur le quai de la gare de Pré au Lard.

-Par Merlin, chuchota Liam, impressionné.

Ils étaient accueillis par une véritable armée d'hommes. Une vingtaine de sorciers formait une barrière humaine à leur sortie du train. Ils étaient ainsi alignés jusqu'aux premières calèches sans montures qui attendaient les élèves. Aleksandre reconnut plusieurs membres de l'ordre du phénix mais aucun ne les saluèrent. Ils étaient tous très concentrés, baguette magique à la main. Leurs regards étaient tournés vers tous les côtés et ils pressaient les élèves à se hâter de monter dans les calèches. Il y avait également quelques membres de l'hôpital Tarkovski à la grande surprise d'Aleksandre qui sourit à un homme qu'il reconnut.

Gabriel arriva soudainement à côté d'eux, haletant. Il s'empressa de remettre en ordre ses cheveux blonds. Il lança ensuite un sourire innocent à son petit-ami qui répondit par un grognement buté. Aleksandre sourit doucement. C'était durant leur nuit d'ivresse qu'il avait appris que Gabriel et Jonathan étaient amoureux. C'était merveilleux et il avait été un peu vexé que son cousin ne l'en informe pas plus tôt.

Son sourire disparut rapidement alors qu'il se faisait bousculer pour une énième fois par un élève pressé. C'était la première fois qu'il s'apercevait que les calèches étaient tirées par des sombres chevaux ailés. Il fronça les sourcils. En descendant du train, il n'avait rien vu! Il tourna la tête vers ses amis et vit que le teint de Drago était livide et que celui de Gabriel verdissait de secondes en secondes.

-Dépêchez-vous les garçons! Ordonna Hagrid en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Gabriel qui faillit l'envoyer au sol. Montez dans une calèche.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Des sombrals, coupa Jonathan en l'attrapant par la manche. Je t'expliquerais dans la calèche.

L'explication morbide de Jonathan sur ces créatures mortuaires lui sortit totalement de l'esprit lorsque les calèches s'arrêtèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il sauta hors de la calèche, les yeux élargis par l'excitation. C'était… Le château était encore plus magnifique que dans son souvenir. Il avait oublié ces petits détails qui rendaient l'endroit si merveilleux. Il entendit Liam inspirer fortement sous l'émotion. Aleksandre balaya du regard toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Les élèves de son école étaient tous éblouis par le charme de l'école de sorcellerie et il fut soudainement heureux que Dumbledore ait permis une telle chose.

Ensuite, ils furent séparés par le professeur McGonagall. La vieille dame chargea le professeur Flitwick de conduire les élèves de Poudlard jusque dans la Grande Salle pour qu'ils prennent place tandis qu'elle s'occupait des enfants issus de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Aleksandre déglutit en voyant son cousin partir avec Drago. Il était à présent totalement seul. Liam et lui se rapprochèrent, tous les deux inquiets face à la suite des évènements. Elle les guida jusqu'à une salle adjacente à la Grande Salle et ramena le silence d'un frappement de mains. Les psychiatres et psychomages étaient en retrait et Aleksandre eut l'amère impression d'être sous contrôle comme un criminel.

-Mes chers enfants, vous allez être répartis dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard: Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix bienveillante. Il n'y aura rien d'extraordinaire. Vous dormirez dans les dortoirs de ces maisons ou dans des chambres disposées dans les différents étages. Mais tout ceci vous sera expliqué plus tard, à la fin du repas.

Une image de Neville, laissant échapper Trévor, aux pieds de McGonagall lui revient en esprit. Une dispute entre Drago et lui. Cela avait marqué leur inimité pour les quatre années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard. Il sentit un vertige le prendre. Il inspira profondément avant de croiser le regard d'Ivan qui lui adressa un hochement de la tête rassurant. Alors il se détendit légèrement.

Plus tard, McGonagall les conduisit dans la Grande Salle. Devant les portes closes, Aleksandre pouvait entendre les voix excitées des élèves et sa gorge se serra. Il avait hâte de rentrer dans la pièce pour pouvoir rencontrer le regard rassurant de son père. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre les portes, le professeur de métamorphose lança un regard à la vingtaine d'élèves qui composaient les enfants choisis par le personnel de l'hôpital Tarkovski. Le jeune Snape serra les poings le long de son corps, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi pouvait-il voir de la pitié dessinée dans son regard?

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il arrêta de penser à quel point les gens les craignaient comme s'ils étaient des monstres. Il resta bouche-bée, comme tous ses camarades, et il pénétra mécaniquement dans la Grande Salle. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il leva la tête vers le ciel magique qui affichait un ciel découvert même si la nuit commençait seulement à pointer le bout de son nez. Il se sentit inexplicablement bien et il adressa un large sourire excité à son père qui se tenait au bout de la table des professeurs, droit avec un air ennuyé peint sur le visage.

-Voici les élèves dont je vous ai parlés, annonça Dumbledore qui était debout. Je compte sur vous, je le répète, pour les accueillir avec respect et sympathie. J'attends beaucoup de votre part pour qu'ils s'intègrent sans problème et découvrent à quel point Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux.

-Dès que j'appellerais votre nom, vous avancerez, continua McGonagall. Je poserais le choixpeau magique sur votre tête et il vous répartira.

Aleksandre ne suivit pas la répartition. Il tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondors et une vague de sensations le submergea. Il serra la main de Liam avec force et son ami lui lança un regard confus. Il resta silencieux tant l'émotion lui serrait la gorge. Il y avait toutes les personnes qu'il avait côtoyées quotidiennement durant quatre années. Il reconnut Colin Crivey qui photographiait la répartition pour l'immortaliser. Alicia Spinnet éclata de rire suivie de Katie Bell mais les deux jeunes filles se turent sous le regard acéré de Mrs Pomfresh. L'ensemble de la table se leva et applaudit chaleureusement une jeune fille qui fut envoyée par le choixpeau magique dans la maison.

Le garçon détourna les yeux en essayant de contrôler les larmes qui affluaient dans ses yeux. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi… aussi éprouvant. Retourner à Poudlard était comme retourner chez lui. Il avait tellement considéré l'école de sorcellerie comme sa résidence principale. Il s'y sentait tellement plus heureux et en sécurité que chez les Dursley. Il haleta difficilement et remarqua encore qu'Ivan le fixait soigneusement. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur lui et se faire remarquer dès le premier soir. Le souffle coupé par l'émotion, il balaya son regard sur la table des professeurs. Remus était assis entre Severus et Elena. Tous les trois observaient attentivement la répartition tout comme le professeur Dumbledore qui était au centre de la grande table.

Ensuite, il observa chacune des longues tables, terminant par Serpentard. Il reconnut immédiatement Jonathan et Drago. Les deux garçons étaient isolés à l'autre bout de la table. Il y avait seulement un garçon à la peau noire et une jeune fille blonde avec eux. La table était relativement vide par rapport aux trois autres. Il fronça les sourcils. Une trentaine d'élèves était rassemblée au début de la table. En les observant, Aleksandre jugea qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de treize ans pour les plus âgés. Jonathan et Drago étaient les plus âgés de leur maison. Pourquoi cette table était-elle si vide?

-Illiana Baxter!

Aleksandre tourna rapidement les yeux vers son amie qui se détachait de la foule. Les joues rosies, elle avança jusqu'au professeur McGonagall. Vêtue de son uniforme de Poudlard, Illiana paraissait beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Elle s'installa soigneusement sur le tabouret en bois. Un bref sourire éclaira le visage du jeune Snape en songeant à quel point son amie était coquette. Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il lui avait parlé. Jeremy n'avait pas été accepté à Poudlard. Aleksandre n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverait aux côtés de Liam, un enfant non retardé. Il aurait pensé continuer à s'amuser auprès de Jeremy et Illiana. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Mike au début puis il était devenu son petit-ami. Et Liam. Il le craignait car il n'était pas déficient et c'était si facile de se moquer de lui!

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé finalement.

-Poufsouffle! Cria l'artefact magique.

La jeune fille rejoignit sa nouvelle maison timidement. Les élèves l'applaudissaient calmement, ne sachant pas tellement comment réagir à son arrivée. Aleksandre remarqua qu'étrangement, beaucoup de ses camarades allaient à Serpentard. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il n'en fut pas étonné. Cette maison était connue pour l'ambition de ses élèves. Et il savait mieux que personne à quel point, à l'école Tarkovski, ils étaient ambitieux. Cette envie constante de se démarquer et de progresser était le lot quotidien de nombreux élèves dont Aleksandre faisait partie.

La foule se désépaississait petit à petit et il se cacha derrière Liam. Il savait qu'il ressemblait à son père même s'il avait conservé le nez de sa mère et que son visage n'était pas aussi revêche. Comment les élèves de Poudlard allaient réagir en découvrant que leur professeur de potions avait un fils, qui plus est retardé mentalement? Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse le saisit lorsque Liam Livingston fut appelé par le professeur McGonagall. Son ami lui adressa une dernière pression de la main avec douceur avant de dépasser quelques élèves pour s'approcher au centre de l'estrade de la Grande Salle.

-Serpentard!

Les élèves de cette maison accueillirent sobrement le nouvel élève avec de simples applaudissements. Contrairement aux autres maisons, ils ne ressentirent pas le besoin de hurler. Jonathan lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter près de lui et Aleksandre sentit un sourire fleurir sur son visage. Même s'il n'allait pas à Serpentard, il était heureux de savoir que Liam s'entendait plus ou moins bien avec son cousin et Drago. Oh par Merlin, il ne voulait pas retourner à Gryffondor. Ce serait trop… trop difficile. Il y avait trop de souvenirs dans cette maison!

La répartition continua entrecoupées par des appesantissements et Aleksandre passa plusieurs fois sa main tremblante sur son front moite. Il souffla doucement pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas apparaître complètement terrifié devant toute l'école. Il chercha du regard Gabriel qui était entouré par deux jeunes filles brunes discutant à voix basse, et lui adressa un signe discret de la main.

-Aleksandre Snape!

Aussitôt, le silence dans la Grande Salle s'alourdit et tous les regards se tournèrent avidement vers Severus. Celui-ci resta parfaitement impassible et il se contenta de jeter un discret coup d'œil à Remus qui était tout aussi neutre que lui. Il vit son fils avancer prudemment entre les quelques élèves qui restaient, les joues brûlantes d'embarras. Il dut lutter contre lui-même pour retenir le large sourire qui menaçait d'envahir son visage. Ce n'était pas de sa faute! Tous les parents étaient fiers de voir leur enfant intégrer Poudlard. Il ne faisait pas exception.

Aleksandre sentait que son visage était cramoisi et il ferma un instant les yeux alors qu'il avançait aveuglement vers McGonagall. Puis tout en avançant doucement, il les rouvrit et observa son père avec anxiété mais celui-ci hocha lentement la tête pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. La vieille femme lui adressa un discret clin d'œil d'encouragement et il prit place sur le tabouret, regardant à la Grande Salle. Il se sentit incroyablement petit et maigre face à la centaine de regard qui le fixait. Il déglutit lorsque le choixpeau magique recouvrit sa tête et dissimula ses yeux. Il se demanda pourquoi chacune de ses répartitions plongeaient la Grande Salle dans un grand silence!

-_Harry Potter. Quelle surprise!_

Aleksandre serra les doigts autour du tabouret, surpris par la voix soudaine qui retentit dans son esprit. Il leva inutilement la tête, comme s'il cherchait à voir l'intérieur du chapeau rapiécé. La voix était rauque, grinçante et le jeune homme sentait l'ouverture béante de la bouche de l'objet s'ouvrir largement, intriguant les élèves qui ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

-_Tu refusais Serpentard il y a cinq ans. Gryffondor te convient-il toujours? _

-Pas Gryffondor, implora-t-il cette fois-ci. Il ne faut pas que je retourne là-bas.

-_Je pense que ça nuirait effectivement à ta guérison alors _SERPENTARD_! _

McGonagall ôta le choixpeau de sa tête et il bondit sur ses pieds, se sentant soudainement bien plus léger. Il se tourna vers son père qui applaudissait sobrement mais il vit le léger clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un grand sourire que Remus lui rendit en frappant bruyamment dans ses mains. Après, Aleksandre se précipita vers la table qui s'était peu à peu remplie grâce aux élèves de l'hôpital. Il longea la longue table sous le regard de tous et se glissa entre Drago et Jonathan. Les deux garçons se contentèrent d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule car l'ensemble des élèves continuait à les observer en chuchotant.

-Le professeur Snape a donc un fils? Demanda malicieusement la fille. À moins que tu ne sois le frère de Jonathan? Je m'appelle Daphné Greengrass.

-Aleksandre Snape, répondit-il poliment. C'est mon cousin. Jonathan n'est pas mon frère.

-Merveilleux, ajouta Blaise Zabini en souriant. Je pense qu'on se sentira moins seul!

_*Bonjour à tous, après ses deux semaines de vacances nous nous retrouvons enfin pour découvrir la suite de l'histoire. Vous m'excuserez de ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews entre les vacances et la rentrée mouvementée qui approche. Je ne vous promets rien pour ce chapitre mais je vais faire mon possible. Merci à vos tous pour votre soutien en espérant que ce retour à Poudlard est apprécié!_

_Patmol25_


	92. XCII: Discriminations

_Bonsoir à tous. Ce chapitre en avance car je pars demain toute la journée. Il est préférable de l'avoir à l'avance plutôt qu'en retard, n'est ce pas? D'ailleurs, il risque d'avoir un petit chamboulement pour le prochain chapitre. A partir de la semaine prochaine, je rejoins ma cité universitaire et NORMALEMENT j'aurais internet. Mais si vous ne voyez pas le chapitre mercredi, il arrivera jeudi soir. Je verrais bien si la connexion internet vaut le coup sinon nous changerons notre rendez-vous hebdmadaire pour le samedi ;)_  
_ Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai eu le temps de tous vous répondre, c'est cool :D  
A bientôt et bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre****: Discriminations.**

_-Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé._

_Recroquevillé au sol, le garçon répéta cela une bonne centaine de fois sous le regard méprisant de l'homme qui le dominait de toute sa taille. Il étouffa un cri douloureux lorsqu'un coup de pied violent le toucha près des côtes. Il recommença pourtant immédiatement à s'excuser, les mains posées sur le haut de sa tête dans l'espoir de se protéger. Des sanglots commencèrent à quitter sa gorge__,__ même s'il serra__it__ les dents pour ne pas être entendu. _

_Lorsque l'ordre de se lever fut donné, l'enfant obéit immédiatement. Il plaça ses mains autour de son estomac, les yeux baissés vers le sol. L'homme face à lui déboucla lentement sa ceinture en observant avec plaisir __s__es tremblements de peur anticipés. Il tira l__a lanière de cuir __des passants de son pantalon et la fit claquer dans l'air, le faisant se replier un peu plus__ sur lui__._

_Vernon Dursley projeta la silhouette tremblotante contre le mur le plus proche. Sa victime se laissa faire sans aucune protestation. Il plaça même ses mains à plat contre la tapisserie défraîchie et tâchée. Il tremblait violemment et ce fut un long cri de douleur qui quitta sa poitrine lorsqu'un premier coup de ceinture s'abattit sur la peau sensible de son dos. Il se mordit ensuite les lèvres pour retenir ses pleurs mais sentir le sang couler le long de sa peau le fit paniquer. Il bougea légèrement et ce fut le signal pour son oncle qui commença à le battre sans ménagement. _

_-TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE! Rugit Vernon en accablant l'enfant de coups. _

_Lorsque __il__ eut terminé de se défouler sur le garçon, celui-ci était roulé en boule au sol, le dos ensanglanté. Il pleurait bruyamment, des traînées de saleté maculant son visage. Vernon fronça les sourcils en le voyant glisser un pouce dans sa bouche et le sucer comme Dudley le faisait lorsqu'il était un enfant. Sa rage se raviva à ce geste purement enfantin et il lui donna un autre coup de poing mais le garçon resta agrippé à son pouce et en se penchant, __il __entendit qu'il appelait sa mère. _

_Ses yeux se voilèrent d'un film noir de rage. Il tremblait de plus en plus violemment et il s'accroupit au-dessus du gosse qui réclamait désespérément sa mère. Une gifle claqua la joue déjà bleutée de son neveu et il s'affaira à descendre le pantalon de celui-ci. Il fallait punir cette absurdité de la nature. Il était responsable de l'obésité de Dudley, de l'irritation permanente de Pétunia, de ses mauvaises affaires au travail. _

_Une fois déshabillé, l'enfant se raidit étrangement. Harry sentit son souffle s'accélérer malgré la douleur que cela lui __procura__ à cause de ses côtes blessées. Il sentit les mains rêches de son oncle parcourir son corps avec une étrange douceur. Il ouvrit et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois, appelant encore sa mère. Pourquoi personne ne venait? Pourquoi personne ne venait? Il commença à suffoquer alors que son oncle se débarrassait de son large pantalon qui peinait à faire le tour de son ventre. _

_-Pas ça, implora__-__t-il d'une petite voix. Pas ça._

_Un coup dans la tête fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut et il glapit lorsque le sexe de son oncle apparut sous ses yeux. Pudiquement, et c'était vraiment inutile dans sa situation, il posa deux mains sur ses yeux pour se soustraire à cette vision. Pourtant, il ne put rester immobile lorsque l'homme le pénétra violemment. Il s__'__arqua de douleur avant de pousser un grand cri. Il sentait le sang couler à flot d'entre ses fesses et il tourna la tête dans tou__s__ les sens, se la frappant contre le sol poussiéreux. _

_Son oncle cessa de le violer au bout de quelques minutes et il resta figé en sentant un liquide poisseux et tiède rejoindre son sang. Il remit immédiatement ses mains contre son visage en pleurant violemment. Ça faisait mal. Mal. Mal. La porte claqua derrière son oncle et il resta couché au sol alors qu'un vieux matelas traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Il descendit une main tremblante sur son corps nu et blessé et il s'arrêta juste avant de toucher son sexe. Dégoûtant. Il ne pouvait pas se toucher pour espérer se nettoyer. Il était sale et…_

-Papa!

Aleksandre se redressa dans son lit, le souffle haletant. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour retenir la nausée qui le submergeait et il enroula son autre bras autour de son estomac, plié en deux sur le matelas. Lorsque son mal s'apaisa, il se redressa en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Il renifla et se permit de crier de rage. Il envoya un coup de poing rageur dans son oreiller et frappa de toutes ses forces le matelas avec ses pieds et ses poings. Il cessa lorsque son souffle fut haletant. Il était à présent en sueur.

Chamallow était au pied de son lit, le fixant avec ses yeux ronds. Aleksandre renifla et tendit le bras pour attraper son chaton, un peu effrayé par sa colère récente. Il le serra contre lui, enfouissant son nez coulant dans sa fourrure douce. La queue blanche du chaton tressaillit de joie et il miaula doucement, frottant son nez humide contre le menton de l'adolescent. Il adorait son chat. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son père pour lui avoir fait ce cadeau. Se réveiller à côté d'une boule de poils ronronnant était un soulagement après de tels cauchemars horribles.

Heureusement, le sortilège de silence qu'il mettait chaque soir autour de son lit à Poudlard l'empêchait de se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit. Il passa un bras tremblant hors des rideaux qui le protégeaient pour voir l'heure indiquée par le réveil de Blaise. Cinq heure vingt. Il se réveillait toujours aux alentours de cette heure là. Chaque matin. C'était la fatigue qui prédominait en lui depuis une semaine. Il renifla péniblement puis descendit du lit. Il tituba jusque dans la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma silencieusement, Chamallow sur les talons.

Face au miroir, l'adolescent détailla son visage pâle. De petits cernes noirs s'agrandissaient chaque jour. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son visage. Il avait chaud. Il ouvrit le robinet avant de plonger la tête sous l'eau froide. Des frissons parcoururent son corps et il serra ses mains autour du lavabo en marbre blanc. Il se redressa, ses cheveux noirs collant à son visage. Il se sentait mieux. Son esprit était moins embrumé par la fatigue. Il se déshabilla rapidement, évitant de regarder son corps se reflétant dans le miroir.

Ensuite, il se glissa sous la douche. Il régla l'eau à une chaude température le temps que son corps s'y habitue puis il la refroidit lentement. Il eut un sourire doux en voyant le chaton, posé sur son derrière, qui l'attendait face à la douche. Comme s'il l'imitait, il fit également sa toilette, léchant sa petite patte. Aleksandre décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se laver. Il attrapa le savon et un gant de toilette violet qui traînait sur le rebord de la douche. Tout en frottant son corps, Aleksandre frissonna. Il s'accroupit dans le bac de la douche, laissant l'eau et le savon couler le long de son corps. Ses rêves le hantaient et il ne supportait plus être déshabillé. Il avait l'amère impression de repartir dans ses souvenirs de quand l'Oncle Vernon le violait. Une nouvelle nausée le secoua et il posa ses deux mains au sol, tremblant. Se souvenir était terrible et parfois il souhaitait ardemment être victime d'un sortilège d'amnésie.

La solitude était le sentiment qui l'étreignait depuis une semaine. Il ne pensait pas que retourner à Poudlard réveillerait autant de cauchemars. Il ne savait même pas si ses rêves étaient réels. Ils dataient du dernier été passé chez sa famille Moldue. Parfois, il était combatif puis petit à petit, il se renfermait sur lui-même et devenait un enfant. Aleksandre avait le sentiment d'assister à sa propre régression à travers son sommeil. C'était une très étrange sensation.

Malgré tout, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Ivan était installé à Poudlard, dans une petite pièce réaménagé en un bureau. Sans en savoir la raison, il ne lui confiait pas ses nuits cauchemardesques. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il allait prévenir son père et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit au courant. Il était bien trop fatigué pour supporter ses cauchemars. Son père avait assez de soucis entre son rôle précaire d'espion, le travail que lui donnait son emploi de professeur, les réunions à l'ordre du phénix. Il était déjà submergé pour ne pas en rajouter avec lui et ses petits problèmes nocturnes. Il pourrait se débrouiller pour une fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, Aleksandre était hors de la tour des Serpentards. Il s 'était assuré que Chamallow avait des croquettes à disposition et il lui avait fait un dernier câlin. Il frôla le mur en pierre du bout des doigts en réfléchissant calmement. En dehors de sa fatigue, son arrivée à Poudlard était plutôt calme. Bien sûr, il n'était plus habitué au fait d'avoir cours l'après-midi et il était souvent dissipé lors de ces heures là. Lorsque la séance de psychiatrie avec Ivan arrivait, c'était un véritable soulagement de pouvoir s'échapper de l'atmosphère scolaire qui régnait à Poudlard.

-Bonjour Aleksandre. Tu te réveilles bien tôt!

-Professeur Dumbledore, salua-t-il calmement.

Le vieil homme était vêtu d'une longue robe verte kaki. Des balais ensorcelés se coursaient sur l'ensemble du tissu. Malgré les mois qui passaient, il ne changeait pas. Sa longue barbe était toujours présente ainsi que ses lunettes dissimulant ses yeux bleus pétillants. Il souriait largement, d'un air bienveillant et Aleksandre se surprit à lui rendre son geste. Dans les mains, le vieil homme tenait deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Il lui en tendit une avec un petit sourire. Le nouveau Serpentard l'accepta avec hésitation.

-Vous buvez souvent du chocolat au milieu du couloir, professeur Dumbledore? Demanda Aleksandre.

-Pas vraiment, rit le vieil homme. Cela m'arrive lorsque mon réveil est trop matinal et que mon esprit refuse de se rendormir.

Aleksandre hocha la tête, silencieusement. Il comprenait cela. Se réveiller en espérant de tout cœur se rendormir. Le plus rageant était de s'éveiller un peu plus de secondes en secondes tout en implorant de se rendormir. Il porta à ses lèvres la tasse et but un peu du liquide chaud. Malgré les fortes températures de ce mois de mai, c'était agréable.

Autour d'eux, les différents individus des tableaux chuchotaient à voix basses. Certains disparaissaient puis réapparaissaient avec d'autres amis. Tous saluaient respectueusement le professeur Dumbledore qui leur rendait poliment leur salut. Parfois, le directeur de Poudlard entamait une discussion courtoise avec l'un d'entre eux sous les yeux intrigués de l'adolescent. Celui-ci marmonna des vagues « _bonjours_ » timides. Dumbledore était fou. C'était au moins quelque chose dont il était certain à propos de lui.

-Que penses-tu de cette nouvelle organisation de Poudlard avec tous ses différents habitants, Aleksandre?

Avant de répondre, le garçon prit le temps de réfléchir. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat et frissonna doucement. La cohabitation entre les anciens étudiants de Poudlard et ceux de l'hôpital Tarkovski se passait plutôt bien. Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas encore tous fait connaissance. Lui-même était très timide et il préférait se cacher derrière son cousin. Certains élèves refusaient de se mélanger à eux mais Aleksandre était déjà impressionné par le bon accueil qu'ils avaient reçu. Même les Serpentards s'étaient montrés courtois envers eux puisque Drago et Jonathan, deux personnalités fortes de la maison, l'avaient été également.

Les étudiants le suivaient particulièrement du regard. Il était le fils du professeur Snape. Il était malade. Ça avait délié beaucoup de langues curieuses. Aleksandre restait silencieux par rapport à sa vie privée avec son père. Certains élèves avaient eu le courage de venir l'interroger sur la manière dont son père se comportait en famille. Ils semblaient croire qu'il était le même personnage acerbe que durant ses cours. Les regards posés sur lui étaient remplis soit de pitié soit de colère. Des élèves chuchotaient méchamment à son passage mais il prenait soin de ne pas y faire attention. Il s'y était attendu et même si quelque fois, c'était vraiment énervant, il se retenait.

Il y avait également les familles qui étaient arrivées pour s'installer à Poudlard. Comme son père le lui avait expliqué, chaque adulte se faisait plutôt discret. Les familles étaient installées dans des tentes magiques près du terrain de Quidditch. Des aménagements avaient été faits pour que les matchs de Quidditch puissent encore avoir lieu malgré la proximité des habitations. Ces familles, environ une quinzaine, mangeaient rarement dans la Grande Salle. Les adultes participaient aux patrouilles effectuées quotidiennement, que ce soit de jour comme de nuit, à la fois dans le château, dans le parc et dans la Forêt Interdite.

-C'est plutôt convenable, répondit-il d'un ton distrait. Les cours sont intéressants.

-J'espère que les élèves ne te posent pas de problème?

-Non, ça peut aller. Étiez-vous obligé de faire venir le père de Jonathan?

La question le taraudait depuis un petit moment. Les adultes et les familles s'étaient installées à Poudlard le lendemain de leur arrivée. Jonathan avait été irritable durant toute la journée et il avait fusillé du regard son père dès que celui-ci était entré dans son champ de vision. À présent, le Serpentard l'évitait comme la dragoncelle même si cela signifiait qu'ils devaient tous faire des larges détours dans les couloirs de Poudlard lorsque l'homme faisait des tours de garde.

-J'aurais aimé éviter cela, confia Dumbledore en baissant ses yeux bleus sur sa tasse de chocolat. Isaac Mc Crory est très réputé en enchantements. Contrairement au professeur Flitwich, il n'a pas suivi un cursus pour devenir professeur. Il s'est spécialisé dans les protections des habitations. Après plusieurs conversations, nous avons estimé qu'il était préférable qu'il mette son savoir à notre service.

-Personne ne vous aime à cause de ça.

Albus ne se détacha pas de son sourire même si les propos d'Aleksandre étaient peu agréables à entendre. Il hocha difficilement la tête. Il le savait parfaitement. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Ses relations qui avaient longtemps été cordiales avec Severus, n'étaient plus que mésentente et incompréhension. Sans être de mauvaise langue, c'était depuis que le jeune enfant à côté de lui était entré dans l'existence de son professeur de potions. Si au début il avait été embêté par cette arrivée, ça n'était plus le cas. Aleksandre Severus Snape avait un incroyable talent d'apaisement chez son père et Albus ne pouvait que le louer pour cela.

Un plaisir malsain s'infiltra chez Aleksandre qui termina sa tasse de chocolat chaud avant de la tendre sans ménagement au vieil homme avec un sourire naïf. C'était un avantage de sa maladie. Il pouvait s'en servir pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et agir comme il le souhaitait sans que Dumbledore ne songe à le sermonner pour son manque de respect. Après tout, il n'était qu'un pauvre petit enfant malade, n'est-ce pas? C'était foutrement plaisant de dire à l'homme que personne ne l'aimait. Oh bien sûr, cela concernait seulement les proches de sa famille. Les Malefoy. Son père. Elena. Sirius paraissait également plus glacial envers lui.

Ils étaient tous les deux postés devant une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. De la place où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient voir les différentes tentes s'aligner à l'autre bout du parc, derrière le terrain du Quidditch. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel qui s'éclaircissait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Aleks jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Celui-ci tenait les deux tasses vides dans ses mains ridées.

-Je sais que je suis peu apprécié en ce moment par ta famille, confia le vieil homme en le regardant. Je suppose que Severus est heureux que tu sois à Serpentard.

Dumbledore tentait clairement de le détourner de ses pensées pour qu'ils n'aient plus à parler de lui. Il s'en fichait pas mal. C'était juste pour lui signaler qu'il devait savoir que tout le monde ne l'aimait pas et ne l'adulait pas comme un foutu sauveur de l'humanité. Aleksandre haussa les épaules pour répondre à l'homme en contenant difficilement son grand sourire. En effet, son père était plutôt satisfait de sa répartition. Il l'avait félicité avec modestie mais ses yeux noirs pétillants démentaient son apparente indifférence.

Lui qui avait passé quatre années à Gryffondor, il trouvait parfaitement sa place à Serpentard. Il était vrai qu'il était très proche de Drago et Jonathan, deux des élèves les plus âgés de la maison. Blaise était sympathique bien qu'un peu étrange par moment et Daphné était souvent silencieuse même si elle était très perspicace. Les autres élèves de cette maison étaient, pour la plupart, dans les trois premières années. Il y avait quelques quatrièmes années mais aucun étudiant de sixième ou septième année n'étaient revenus. Ils avaient été remplacés par une majeure partie des élèves de l'hôpital. C'était étrange car, étant en cinquième année, Aleksandre était l'un des plus grands. C'était assez plaisant de ne pas être considéré comme un bébé par les autres.

-Les enfants de Mangemorts n'ont pas pu revenir à Poudlard? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils ne l'ont pas désiré, rectifia Dumbledore avec tristesse. Je suis navré d'avoir été obligé de fermer la porte à certains étudiants mais dans la période où nous nous trouvons, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'accueillir des élèves en contact avec Voldemort.

Pour une fois, Aleksandre était entièrement d'accord avec le professeur Dumbledore. Ça aurait été très dangereux d'accueillir des enfants de mangemorts qui étaient capables de communiquer avec leurs parents et avec Voldemort par extension. Car ils voyaient pratiquement quotidiennement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voyant qu'il continuait à réfléchir, le vieillard lui expliqua que la famille Zabini était sortie de sa neutralité. Elle s'était enfin positionnée entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Dans cette situation, ce n'était plus possible pour personne de rester neutre. Les différentes familles qui avaient brillé dans leur manque de position lors de la première guerre s'étaient toutes décidées pour un des deux camps. Blaise semblait croire qu'il y avait une chance que Dumbledore l'emporte sur Voldemort à long terme. C'était pour cela que ses parents s'étaient rangés du côté de l'ordre du phénix sans trop de difficulté.

Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie ajouta que Daphné s'était enfuie de chez elle, emmenant également sa jeune sœur cadette de deux années, appelée Astoria. La Serpentard avait laissé une lettre en évidence à tous ses amis, leur expliquant son choix et le fait qu'ils avaient la possibilité de fuir à leur tour en venant trouver refuge à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils seraient prêts. Dumbledore confia qu'il espérait que certains adolescents se secoueraient et auraient le courage de se détacher des préceptes familiaux qui allaient faire d'eux des assassins.

Plus tard, Aleksandre flânait dans les couloirs en attendant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent pour le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas tellement faim pour le moment mais il savait que vers neuf heures, son ventre se tordrait de faim s'il n'avalait pas quelque chose de consistant. Très peu d'élèves se baladaient dans les couloirs comme lui. Il croisa Hermione qui tenait deux épais grimoires dans les bras. La Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire puis un geste de la main amical avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque.

-Déjà réveillé? S'étonna Liam.

Aleksandre sursauta lorsque la voix de son ami résonna subitement à ses côtés. Il laissa tomber sa fourchette à côté de son assiette de bacon grillé. La Grande Salle était ouverte depuis quelques minutes et il s'était calmement assis à la table des Serpentards, sous les regards toujours curieux de quelques élèves déjà debout. Le professeur Dumbledore, assis au centre de la table des professeurs, lui avait adressé un clin d'œil discret avant de se tourner vers McGonagall qui lui chuchotait furieusement quelque chose à l'oreille.

Liam s'installa face à lui en affichant un large sourire. Il se servit une part de tarte à la citrouille ainsi qu'un grand verre de jus d'orange. Il ajouta une couche de marmelade à la framboise sur son bout de tarte, tout cela sous le regard dégoûté d'Aleksandre. Celui-ci mangeait calmement un bout de viande en l'observant. Son ami supportait assez bien Poudlard. En fait, il adorait l'endroit et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été jugé médicalement inapte à la scolarité quelques années plus tôt. Ça le frustrait énormément car même s'il avait un peu de mal à rester attentif en cours à cause de ses troubles de l'attention mais il ne prenait pas tellement de retard par rapport aux autres élèves.

En plus de cela, Liam avait sympathisé avec beaucoup de monde. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Drago même si le blond était toujours réservé. C'était une vraie histoire d'amitié qui se créait entre Jonathan et lui car ils avaient tous les deux la même envie de s'amuser en faisant n'importe quoi, notamment en cours d'histoire de la magie. Et puis, Liam connaissait la plupart des élèves venant de l'hôpital et il avait sympathisé avec quelques Gryffondors et des Serdaigles par le biais de Gabriel.

Aleksandre était plus en retrait que lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire de nouveaux amis mais sa timidité le bloquait et il sentait parfaitement les regards lourds de chaque élèves posés sur lui. Ronald était par exemple très méprisant, hautain envers lui. Il ne disait rien de méchant à son encontre mais son attitude laissait entrevoir le mépris qu'il lui inspirait. Aleksandre songea amèrement que le rouquin estimait qu'il était trop stupide pour étudier à Poudlard. Il ne se sentait plus aussi supérieur à lui car ils étaient dans la même école de sorcellerie. Comme Ivan lui avait conseillé, il pouvait parfaitement ignorer tous ceux qui le regardaient étrangement ou alors les affronter _calmement. _

-Je suis somnambule, ironisa-t-il en découpant une saucisse.

-Heureux de le savoir! Sourit Liam.

Drago et Jonathan les rejoignirent plus tard, les yeux encore presque fermés de sommeil. Les deux adolescents n'étaient pas très bavards le matin. De mauvaise humeur était plutôt le terme approprié, surtout pour Jonathan. La Grande Salle se remplissait petit à petit mais Aleksandre vit que son père ne faisait pas son entrée. Pourtant, il appréciait venir tôt dans la salle pour éviter l'ensemble des élèves bruyants. Blaise arriva à son tour. Il expliqua en roulant des yeux qu'il en avait assez d'attendre que Daphné se maquille, se coiffe, s'habille... Enfin bref qu'elle se prépare!

Aleksandre fit un petit geste de la main à Neville pour le saluer et le Gryffondor lui rendit avec plaisir. Les Serpentards partageaient pratiquement tous leurs cours avec cette maison. Lorsque Jonathan et Liam se mettaient ensemble et que Drago choisissait Blaise comme partenaire, Aleksandre se tournait volontairement vers Neville. L'expert en botanique était sympathique malgré sa maladresse maladive. Tous les deux appréciaient discuter ensemble à propos de beaucoup de choses. Voir Neville Londubat fraterniser avec Aleksandre Snape était plutôt une surprise pour tous, surtout en sachant à quel point le Gryffondor craignait le professeur de potions.

Vingt minutes avant la sonnerie, Aleksandre s'excusa et annonça qu'il allait chercher ses affaires. Comme il s'était réveillé bien trop tôt, il n'avait pas voulu s'encombrer de son sac. Il prit un bout de muffin dans celui de Jonathan qui protesta mollement et le fourra dans sa bouche avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Il se hâta vers la salle commune des Serpentards, s'émerveillant toujours autant devant la beauté du lieu. Tout était comme il s'en rappelait et c'était d'un côté rassurant. Il n'était pas plongé dans un endroit totalement inconnu même si ça lui rappelait des souvenirs horribles.

-Mais qui voilà? Petit-Snape!

Surpris, Aleksandre se tourna vers le garçon qui venait de l'appeler d'un ton moqueur et ironique. Ils étaient en fait trois. Il reconnut Ernie Macmillan et Justin Flint-Fletchey. Il ignorait qui était le troisième. Tous les trois portaient l'emblème de la maison Poufsouffle sur leur robe d'écolier. Ernie était plutôt costaud et ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés soigneusement. Un insigne de préfet était accroché à sa robe et il paraissait légèrement embêté d'être là. Justin, aux cheveux bouclés noirs coupés courts, se tenait à côté d'un autre garçon plus grand que lui et plus massif avec des cheveux blonds.

Aleksandre se retourna pour reprendre son chemin. Il sentait l'anxiété se répandre en lui. Justin et l'autre garçon dont il ignorait le nom le regardaient étrangement, d'un air mauvais. Seul Ernie semblait opposé à leur comportement. Tout en marchant d'un pas plus rapide et soucieux, il l'entendit leur dire d'arrêter leur petit manège s'ils voulaient prendre un petit-déjeuner avec le premier cours. Les trois Poufsouffles marchaient derrière lui et Aleksandre sentait planer la menace autour de lui.

-Alors Snape, ça fait quoi d'être le fils du pire professeur connu à Poudlard?

-Arrête Zacharias! Répéta Ernie d'un ton sec. Laisse-le tranquille. Il ne t'a rien fait.

-Lui est sûrement trop bête pour le faire mais son père est…

-JE SUIS QUOI? Aboya Aleksandre.

Sa vive réaction surprit les trois adolescents. Il se tourna d'un bond vers eux, sentant la rage s'infiltrer en lui. Est-ce que ce sale petit con de Zacharias venait de dire qu'il était bête? Il allait lui faire ravaler ses paroles! Il serra les poings le long de son corps et s'approcha d'un pas rageur vers les Poufsouffles, peu impressionnés. En fait, la colère mélangée à sa fatigue l'empêcha de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Ernie fit quand même un pas en arrière en voyant la colère étinceler sur son visage. Pour une fois, il ne soutenait pas les actions de ses amis. Il n'était pas d'accord d'attaquer un enfant de l'hôpital. Ils étaient tous sympathiques et ne se faisaient pas remarquer. Aucun ne s'était montré mauvais envers eux. Ernie ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise image de Poudlard à ces adolescents qui n'avaient jamais eu la chance jusque là d'intégrer la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

-Trop bête, répéta d'un ton amusé Zacharias. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se défendrait.

-Moi non plus, confia Justin à mi-voix. Tu sauras que ton père m'a encore fichu une retenue sans aucune raison!

-J'en ai rien à faire! Rétorqua-t-il. C'est ton problème, pas le mien.

Aleksandre tenta de contrôler la rage qui s'animait en lui et il remarqua à peine que sa cicatrice était étrangement douloureuse. Il contracta la mâchoire, colérique. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire si ces garçons lui cherchaient encore des doxys. Peu importait si ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'Ivan espérait qu'il prenne confiance en lui et s'affirme face aux autres. Sa colère se décupla en voyant Justin et Zacharias échanger un coup d'œil amusé, comme si le fait qu'il rétorque soit absolument hilarant. « _Ils doivent penser que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour cela__ »__, _pensa-t-il amèrement.

-Le bébé Snape sort les griffes!

Il y eut un instant de flottement entre les quatre garçons. Puis, Aleksandre desserra ses poings et se jeta sur Zacharias. L'adolescent était pourtant bien plus grand et épais que lui. Sous la surprise, le Poufsouffle tomba au sol en l'entraînant. Le Serpentard lui décrocha un magnifique coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il balança aveuglément son autre bras lorsqu'Ernie tenta de l'arrêter. Il sentait la rage le contrôler mais Zacharias mit seulement quelques secondes pour réagir.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment là qu'une vrai bagarre éclata entre eux. Aleksandre frappait aveuglement autour de lui, essayant de toucher au maximum le Poufsouffle. Surtout le visage. Des grognements enragés sortaient des deux adolescents. Lui, un bébé? Il allait voir s'il rencontrerait un jour un bébé qui frappait aussi fort! Il allait juste le massacrer. Il gémit douloureusement lorsque Zacharias lui mit un coup de pied qui le fit rouler sur le sol. Il sentit ses deux genoux s'écorcher contre les dalles mais ne pensa pas une seule seconde à arrêter de frapper l'autre jeune homme.

Autour d'eux, Ernie lança un regard furieux à Justin qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter cela. Ce n'était pas censé se terminer en une bagarre. Ils devaient juste taquiner un peu le fils du professeur Snape, jute pour l'embêter et pour se venger du directeur des Serpentards qui, malgré l'absence, était toujours aussi irascible avec les élèves. Le préfet fit volte face en annonçant qu'il allait chercher un professeur pour mettre un terme à cet accrochage.

-ARRÊTEZ ÇA!

Le professeur McGonagall tira sa baguette magique de la poche intérieure de sa robe noire. D'un geste de son arme, elle sépara les deux jeunes hommes. Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise en reconnaissant le fils de son collègue. Lorsque le jeune préfet était venu auprès d'elle avec affolement, elle ignorait qui étaient les deux bagarreurs. Elle se précipita vers Aleksandre en voyant qu'il était prêt à sauter une nouvelle fois sur le Poufsouffle.

Aleksandre sentit sa colère s'amenuiser doucement lorsque la main de McGonagall se posa sur son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier à Zacharias qui se relevait hâtivement sous le regard mauvais du professeur de métamorphose. Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer définitivement. Maintenant qu'il ne se battait plus avec l'autre Poufsouffle, il ressentit la douleur désagréable qui se diffusait près de sa mâchoire et sur ses genoux.

-Mr Smith, disparaissez dans le bureau du professeur Chourave! Aboya McGonagall. Je le saurais si vous n'y allez pas. Quant à vous Mr Snape, nous allons rendre une petite visite à votre directeur de maison.

Son père. Aleksandre leva un regard craintif vers la vieille dame qui paraissait hors d'elle. Ses lèvres fines étaient pincées sèchement et elle s'assurait du regard que Smith se rendait auprès de la directrice des Poufsouffles. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'implorer. Elle le guida immédiatement vers les cachots sous le regard inquiet de Ernie qui avait refusé d'accompagner Zacharias. Par chance, les couloirs menant aux cachots étaient vides.

Aleksandre sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le tableau menant aux appartements de son père. McGonagall demanda au personnage d'appeler son collègue et ils attendirent quelques minutes dans un silence pesant. La directrice des Gryffondors lui jetait des regards désapprobateurs mais Aleksandre ne s'en formalisait pas. Il était trop inquiet à l'idée de devoir affronter son père pour s'être battu. Il était déjà puni à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait bu au Manoir! Tous les soirs, il était en retenue et ce n'était vraiment pas marrant.

Le tableau bascula soudainement et Severus apparut. Immédiatement, Aleksandre sut qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir à pince. Son visage blême était tiré par la fatigue et l'irritation. Colère qui s'accrut en croisant le regard de McGonagall qui accompagnait son fils. Celui-ci déglutit, mal à l'aise.

-Severus, excusez-moi de vous déranger, salua-t-elle poliment en sentant qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Aleksandre se battait avec Mr Smith de Poufsouffle. J'ai pensé qu'il était adéquat de vous l'emmener comme vous êtes son directeur de maison à présent.

Le regard noir du professeur de potions coula lentement vers l'adolescent qui tentait de se réfugier derrière McGonagall. Il put presque voir une aura de colère s'élargir autour de l'adulte. Aleksandre glapit lorsque la main de son père s'enroula soudainement autour de son poignet droit. L'homme remercia sa collègue d'un ton glacial avant de l'attirer dans l'appartement sans aucune douceur. Aleksandre trébucha contre le tapis de l'entrée et croisa le regard surpris de Remus qui mangeait un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète.

Le tableau se referma derrière Minerva et l'enfant se tourna doucement vers son père, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il était furieux. Vraiment furieux. Ses yeux noirs étincelaient de colère. Remus se trémoussa nerveusement, appuyé contre la petite table du coin cuisine de l'appartement. Il ne savait pas s'il était censé laisser plus d'intimité aux deux hommes ou pas. En fait, Severus trancha pour lui puisqu'il explosa immédiatement de colère. Il posa une main dure sur l'épaule d'Aleksandre et le propulsa dans le premier fauteuil. Il se mit ensuite face à lui, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-J'EN AI ASSEZ ALEKSANDRE! Hurla-t-il en agitant nerveusement les bras autour de lui. ASSEZ DE TOUTES TES BÊTISES ET QUE TU TE FASSES REMARQUER!

Remus, comme Aleksandre, sursauta au brusque éclat de voix de Severus. L'adulte regarda stupidement autour de lui en déposant son sandwich de beurre cacahuète sur la table, terriblement mal à l'aise. C'était rare que son amant laisse éclater ainsi sa colère. Il réagissait plutôt calmement et avec froideur. Le voir ainsi hurler était vraiment surprenant. C'était peut-être parce qu'il dormait lorsque le gardien de l'appartement était venu lui demander poliment d'aller le réveiller car une vieille femme et un adolescent pleurnicheur l'attendaient devant la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu restes tranquille? Continua Severus avec toujours autant de colère. Je ne peux pas toujours m'occuper de toi et de tes conneries!

À mesure que son père crachait sa colère sur lui, Aleksandre sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux. Il respira difficilement en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux blessés. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il les dissimula entre ses cuisses. Il le savait. Il le savait parfaitement que son père en aurait un jour assez de lui. Ça avait mis longtemps à y venir, environ dix mois, mais c'était finalement arrivé. Comme tous les adultes. Ils étaient tous les mêmes, à se lasser de lui. Un fardeau voilà ce qu'il était.

Remus se demanda s'il ne devait pas intervenir en voyant le garçon se replier de plus en plus sur lui-même et son amant commencer à faire les cents pas. Les mots de Severus dépassait sa pensée. Il était juste épuisé et il était certain qu'il regretterait ses paroles. Remus se racla bruyamment la gorge, espérant ainsi attirer son attention mais il continua à hurler.

-Il s'est moqué de moi, tenta Aleksandre d'une voix tremblante.

-IL S'EST MOQUÉ DE TOI? S'écria Severus. Mais bon sang, tu vas continuer longtemps à vivre à travers les autres et à me casser les oreilles avec ça?

Bouche-bée. Aleksandre était bouche-bée. Il lança un regard blessé à son père, les yeux débordants de larmes. Il se pinça durement les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Il cligna des yeux en sentant son cœur battre vivement. Il se demanda même si son père et Remus ne l'entendaient pas s'affoler. Il ravala ses larmes et détourna le regard, profondément blessé par ces propos. Lui qui lui demandait toujours qu'il vienne se confier à lui, utilisait une de ses confidences pour lui hurler dessus. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait autant peur du jugement des autres. Il était ainsi et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher du regard des autres. Ivan et lui travaillaient sur cela en ce moment. Il ne s'était pas affirmé comme l'avait espéré son psychiatre mais tous les deux essayaient de trouver comment le rendre plus confiant en lui. Il avait bon espoir de réussir mais son père semblait juste exaspérer par ses incertitudes.

-Severus! Intervient Remus. Les cours vont bientôt commencer pour Aleksandre et tu prends à dix heures. Tu as le temps d'aller te recoucher.

-Tu n'es pas surpris de savoir que ta retenue est prolongée de deux jours! Cracha Severus.

D'un mouvement sec, l'homme se détourna de lui et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Remus. La porte claqua derrière lui, plongeant le reste de l'appartement dans un silence pesant. Le loup-garou soupira doucement en voyant le regard hébété de l'adolescent posé sur la porte de la chambre. Il n'avait plus faim du tout.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse mais Aleksandre tentait de se contrôler pour ne avoir une crise de panique comme il avait eu en apprenant la mort de Narcissa. Il ferma lentement les yeux en songeant qu'il ne pensait pas que les paroles de son père le feraient un jour autant souffrir. Il ramena, dans un geste instinctif, ses bras autour de son estomac en songeant qu'il devrait se lever pour aller à son premier cours de la journée. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre sur ses jambes, encore sous le choc. Il aurait préféré que son père le frappe plutôt qu'il ne lui hurle toutes ces horribles choses.

Remus resta une seconde immobile puis il s'approcha vivement du jeune homme bouleversé. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main douce sous son menton pour que leurs regards se croisent. Le joli regard sombre d'Aleksandre était brouillé par les larmes et le loup-garou lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

-Est-ce que tu es blessé quelque part?

-Non, chuchota le garçon d'une voix rauque.

Le loup-garou ne sembla pas convaincu par sa réponse puisqu'il passa une main vers le bas de sa mâchoire du côté droit. Aleksandre sursauta à la vive douleur qui l'élança et Remus se leva immédiatement. Il disparut dans la petite salle de bain de l'appartement et revient avec un pot de crème entre les mains. Il l'ouvrit, dévoilant une pâte verdâtre. Sans écouter les protestations, il trempa deux doigts dans le baume puis les déposa doucement sur la peau du jeune homme qui commençait à bleuir. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement lorsque l'élancement dérangeant sur son visage disparut. Il passa une main rassurée sur son visage soigné.

-Ailleurs? Demanda Remus avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Les genoux, céda-t-il.

En quelques secondes, ce fut soigné. Remus retroussa le pantalon d'uniforme du garçon en gardant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive en retard à son cours de métamorphose même si, en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il pourrait lui faire un mot excusant son retard. Remus lui demanda de revenir le voir ou d'aller rendre une petite visite à Mrs Pomfresh s'il avait encore mal quelque part.

-Aleksandre, je sais que ça n'explique pas tout mais Severus est très fatigué, soupira-t-il. Il venait seulement de se coucher après avoir passé une nuit entière auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Être réveillé parce que tu t'es battu n'a pas dû être plaisant.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, mentit le jeune Serpentard. Il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires pour ne pas être en retard.

Sans que Remus ne puisse faire quelque chose, Aleksandre s'était enfui par la porte d'entrée. Il soupira et se redressa. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour que Severus et Aleksandre soient en froid. Il referma le pot de baume cicatrisante et alla le replacer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revient dans le salon, il poussa un cri bruyant, une main posée contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de fusiller du regard Sirius qui souriait largement, heureux de l'avoir surpris par son arrivée silencieuse.

Sirius s'était déjà installé dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Remus fut soulagé que Severus soit retourné se coucher. Sa mauvaise humeur l'aurait sûrement rendu encore plus irascible que d'habitude. Et il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de supporter une deuxième dispute accompagnée de hurlements. Surtout que Sirius ne resterait pas aussi silencieux et stoïque qu'Aleksandre. En prenant place face au fugitif, il commanda deux tasses de thé ainsi qu'un plateau de scones.

-Comment va Jonathan? Demanda prudemment Sirius.

-Je ne l'ai pas tellement vu en dehors des cours, annonça Remus. Elena m'a juste dit que sa mauvaise humeur lui avait coûté une retenue par le professeur Flitwick.

Sirius se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Il se questionnait toujours sur les raisons ayant poussé Jonathan à réagir aussi violemment lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il partirait peut-être en mission pour Dumbledore, loin du Manoir Snape où il étouffait chaque jour un peu plus. Au bout de quelques minutes où il écouta à peine Remus se plaindre de certains élèves, il se décida à lui demander conseil et lui raconta que, le jour de la mort de Narcissa, Jonathan et lui s'étaient rapprochés après une discussion entre le jeune homme et son père.

À la fin de son récit, Remus roula des yeux, malgré lui amusé par la naïveté de son ami. Sirius pouvait parfois être très subtil et remarquer des détails invisibles aux yeux de tous, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui-même, il était totalement aveugle. Pour le faire patienter, il prit son temps pour terminer sa tasse de thé et la poser sur la table basse.

-Sirius. Tu as peut-être perdu ton filleul mais tu as gagné un fils, expliqua-t-il d'une voix utilisée pour les enfants. Habitue-toi au fait que Jonathan aura de plus en plus besoin de toi à mesure qu'il te considérera comme son père.

Alors que Sirius restait bouche-bée, Aleksandre pénétrait dans la salle de cours du professeur McGonagall. Il ignora son regard pesant en s'installant à côté de Liam. Son ami lui demandait s'il était vrai qu'il s'était battu avec un Poufsouffle du nom de Zacharias Smith. Visiblement, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard puisque tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Jonathan, Gabriel et Drago s'étaient assurés qu'il allait bien avant de grogner contre le Poufsouffle.

Le professeur McGonagall ramena le silence dans la pièce en tapotant contre le bureau. Les regards qui étaient toujours rivés sur Aleksandre se posèrent sur la vieille dame, au grand soulagement de l'adolescent. Il était encore bouleversé par les mots de son père pour se concentrer. Il échangea un bref sourire triste avec Neville avant de regarder la directrice des Gryffondors.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous présenter le nouveau calendrier scolaire, annonça-t-elle. Poudlard a été fermé pendant plusieurs mois. Les examens sont repoussés à l'avant dernière semaine du mois d'août. Ce qu'il signifie que vous continuerez à avoir cours au mois de juillet et août. Vous serez immédiatement en vacances après votre dernier examen pendant une semaine.

Une vague de protestation s'éleva. Même Aleksandre grimaça. Lorsque Poudlard était fermé, il était encore à l'école! Ses vacances allaient être très courtes. Trop courtes même. Passer de deux mois d'oisiveté à une semaine c'était peu agréable. McGonagall attendit patiemment que les derniers râleurs se taisent.

-Ensuite, le Directeur a pensé qu'il serait agréable pour apprendre vous connaître tous, d'organiser un bal le week-end prochain, ajouta-t-elle.

Et Aleksandre roula des yeux en songeant que sa journée était vraiment horrible.

_*Alors?_


	93. XCIII: Soirée

**Chapitre: ****_Soirée_**

-As-tu seulement essayé de parler avec lui?

Aleksandre secoua négativement la tête pour répondre à son psychiatre. Installé dans le bureau de celui-ci, il regrettait les grandes baies vitrées de l'hôpital donnant sur le parc. Il avait l'impression de se sentir étouffé avec les petits vitraux assez hauts de la pièce. Comme souvent, il avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les avait entourés de ses bras. Ses yeux noirs humides étaient rivés sur le mur en pierre du bureau qu'Ivan avait tenté de rendre plus chaleureux en installant des cadres et des peintures.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était battu avec Zacharias Smith et qu'il évitait quotidiennement son père. C'était un comportement puéril mais il préférait le laisser tranquille et se reposer. Il avait envie de lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de toujours garder un œil sur lui pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtise. Il avait encore deux journées de retenue avec Rusard et après cela, il ne ferait plus aucune bêtise. Il s'était même mis en colère contre Liam qui voulait absolument le venger des Poufsouffles. Oh, il en avait foutrement envie mais il avait été raisonnable car les professeurs sauraient qu'il était dans le coup. Son ami avait abdiqué même si Jonathan fulminait à chaque fois qu'il croisait Smith dans un couloir.

C'était étrange d'échanger à peine quelques mots avec son père en tant de journées. Oh bien sûr, Severus lui avait expliqué que la fatigue l'avait fait réagir aussi violemment et qu'il n'était pas si en colère que cela mais Aleksandre était resté neutre. Il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en affichant un sourire crispé avant de s'enfuir, prétextant avoir un rendez-vous avec Liam. En fait, il avait croisé Neville au détour d'un couloir et les deux garçons avaient discuté en longeant la lisière de la forêt interdite avant le dîner à la Grande Salle.

-Tu ne penses pas que lui dire ce que tu penses de tout cela vous aiderait à vous retrouver?

-Je n'en ai pas envie, rétorqua Aleksandre en haussant les épaules. Il a raison. J'agis toujours mal alors je le laisse tranquille maintenant!

-Je doute que c'est ce qu'il souhaite.

Ivan retint un soupir en voyant l'adolescent face à lui hausser une énième fois les épaules. Il était clair qu'il était à la fois blessé et en colère par les propos de son père. Blessé car Severus n'avait pas retenu sa langue en criant de colère. Il avait essayé de faire comprendre que son fils devait faire attention à la discipline mais il avait débordé, guidé par la fatigue. Ivan n'excusait pas son comportement mais il pouvait le comprendre. Il était parfois difficile de garder son sang-froid en toutes conditions et le maître des potions était un humain qui subissait aussi le surmenage de cette guerre. Encore plus que n'importe qui. Cependant, ses mots avaient été durs et très loin de redonner confiance en lui à Aleksandre. Surtout ses derniers propos concernant sa peur maladive du regard et du jugement des autres. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi son patient se sentait aussi mal après cette confrontation violente.

D'un autre côté, Aleksandre était furieux et encore une fois, Ivan le comprenait en se mettant à sa place. Il faisait tout pour le rendre fier de lui et il était très peu récompensé. En plus de cela, avec Severus, il insistait pour que le jeune homme se tourne vers son père, qu'il lui fasse confiance. C'était d'ailleurs le but de leur séance familiale. Ivan était certain que tous ses progrès dans ce sens avaient été balayés d'un coup de main.

-Il m'a avoué être très fatigué et…

-Quand je suis fatigué, je ne me mets pas à hurler sur tout le monde! Protesta Aleks en sentant l'irritation l'envahir. Je suis d'accord. Je n'avais pas à me battre avec Smith mais… mais ce qu'il m'a dit n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Il s'était juste emballé sous la colère lorsqu'il avait essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi le Poufsouffle et lui s'étaient battus. Il lui avait reproché d'avoir réagi car on se moquait de lui… Bien sûr qu'il s'était défendu face aux paroles blessantes des élèves. Il avait pensé que ce serait une personne comme Ronald qui lui aurait cherché des poux, certainement pas des parfaits inconnus. Son père ne semblait pas comprendre qu'entendre des moqueries sur son handicap était très blessant. Il n'avait pas réussi à rester neutre face à cela. D'ailleurs, toute l'école savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et les Poufsouffles. Smith et Justin étaient en retenue et ils avaient fait perdre un bon nombre de points à leur maison. Aleksandre savait que c'était plus pour l'avoir insulté que pour la rixe.

En plus de cela, Aleksandre songea amèrement que si son père avait réagi aussi violemment, c'était parce qu'il devait avoir honte de lui. Severus Snape était jugé comme le professeur le plus strict de Poudlard, autant par les élèves que les professeurs. Et son fils, un honteux retardé mental, se battait comme un vulgaire voyou une semaine à peine après être arrivé à l'école. Il entachait sa réputation d'homme austère et autoritaire en quelques jours. Quoi de plus honteux?

-C'est vrai, approuva Ivan. Mais je persiste à dire qu'il est important de communiquer. Maintenant que la situation s'est apaisée, j'ai pensé que nous pouvions reprendre les séances communes.

-Non, refusa Aleksandre. Il est trop occupé pour ça.

L'amertume dans la voix de l'adolescent n'échappa pas au psychiatre qui écrit cette remarque sur une feuille de parchemin. Il croisa ses jambes en ramenant ses mains sous son menton. Aleksandre était têtu. Sur ce point là, il ressemblait étonnamment au reste de sa famille. Ça en était même déstabilisant et parfois, Ivan se demandait si Aleksandre n'était pas réellement le fils biologique de Severus Snape. Certains traits de caractère se retrouvaient chez les deux hommes. Sans oublier le cousin qui était aussi borné qu'un elfe de maison.

Ivan savait parfaitement ce que son patient manigançait discrètement. Maintenant qu'il était persuadé de n'être qu'un fardeau pour son père, il ferait semblant d'être fâché après lui pour s'en éloigner et ne plus être considéré comme un poids. Il pensait rendre service à l'espion de cette manière. Le russe savait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, même le contraire. C'était Severus qui était venu directement le voir, le soir même de cet accrochage, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. La culpabilité était soigneusement cachée derrière un masque d'impassibilité et de lassitude mais Ivan n'était pas un psychiatre pour rien. Il avait immédiatement perçu ses remords.

Le plus compliqué était à présent de le faire comprendre à Aleksandre. Il n'admettait pas l'idée que les paroles de son père avaient dépassés sa pensée. Ça ne pouvait être que la vérité. Son patient lui avait confié que si Remus n'était pas intervenu, son père aurait continué à lui déballer tout ce qu'il pensait de lui. Encore une fois, c'était l'amertume qui avait prédominée dans sa voix. Le psychiatre avait remercié Merlin et Remus pour avoir coupé court à la querelle. La situation aurait pu être bien plus venimeuse si le loup-garou ne s'était pas interposé entre les deux Snape.

-Si vous ne vous réconciliez pas, vous allez ruminer chacun de votre côté, expliqua Ivan. Cela signifie que nous n'avancerons pas dans nos séances car j'insisterai jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce si important?

-Car Severus est ton père. Si tu n'étais pas à Poudlard, tu n'aurais pas le choix de le fuir de cette manière. Il est hors de question que je permette cela. Que tu sois à l'école ne doit pas être un facteur te séparant de tes proches.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Aleksandre continuait à fixer le mur d'un air fasciné comme s'il présentait quelque chose d'absolument extraordinaire. Ivan comprit que ce n'était pas le sujet dont il voulait parler. De toute manière, la séance était pratiquement terminée et elle avait principalement tourné autour de Severus. Ils avaient échangés quelques banalités et le garçon lui avait brandi fièrement son devoir de botanique avec lequel il avait récolté un optimal. Lorsqu'il recevait des bonnes notes, le jeune homme était toujours extatique, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Ivan.

La magie sans baguette était un autre talent dont il était très fier. Il était vrai que son père et lui travaillaient moins dessus depuis l'attaque de l'hôpital. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas été très emballé de reprendre un entraînement. Ayant conscience de la difficulté à accepter la mort de Mike, Severus avait accepté de mettre cet apprentissage entre parenthèse pour une certaine durée. En réalité, Aleksandre avait juste besoin de connaître de nouveaux sortilèges et de s'entraîner pour les lancer plus rapidement sans être paralysé par la situation alentours.

-Promet-moi juste d'essayer.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il à contrecœur.

Cela semblait réellement lui tenir à cœur. Aleksandre n'avait pas envie d'aller embêter son père en lui confiant qu'il était très blessé qu'ils ne se parlent plus. Il savait que c'était son choix. L'homme voulait lui parler. Il avait essayé de le retenir à la fin d'un cours de potion mais Aleksandre s'était lâchement enfui. Malgré tout, c'était blessant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'allait pas décevoir Ivan! Il l'avait déjà fait avec son père. Il ne voulait pas répéter cette expérience. Il savait parfaitement que si Ivan apprenait qu'il lui dissimulait quelque chose d'aussi important que ses cauchemars quotidiens, il allait être mécontent. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son oncle. Il avait envie d'en parler avec lui mais ça serait encore se replonger dans des mauvais souvenirs et il le faisait assez chaque nuit. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que lui promettre d'essayer d'arranger les choses avec son père. Après, il ne lui avait pas dit _quand _il devait le faire. Il pouvait donc prendre son temps

-Qui t'accompagne pour le bal? Demanda malicieusement Ivan.

Le psychiatre approuvait cette idée de Dumbledore. Les cours de ce vendredi s'étaient terminés avec la matinée. Après le déjeuner, les élèves avaient eu le loisir de vaquer à leurs occupations et de se préparer pour la soirée. Des filles de Serpentard se préparaient déjà pour le bal. Contrairement à celui de l'année précédente organisé pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Noël, même les premières années y étaient conviées. Cela les avaient beaucoup réjoui même si les plus vieux trouvaient soudainement cette soirée moins adulte avec leur présence.

Les garçons de Poudlard ne s'étaient pas montrés aussi coquets. En ce vingt mai, la chaleur était étouffante, plombant sur eux à toute heure de la journée. Des sortilèges de rafraîchissement avaient été installés dans les salles de classe. Dumbledore avait autorisé les étudiants à se baigner dans le lac noir. Il avait mis en place des barrières magiques pour qu'ils ne gênent pas les créatures vivant dans l'étendue d'eau. Même le calamar géant était loin d'eux. Les préfets étaient chargés de la surveillance et il devait prévenir immédiatement un professeur en cas de problème. Aleksandre savait que Drago, Jonathan et Gabriel faisaient partis des élèves qui profitaient de la fraîcheur offerte par le lac.

-Je n'y vais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je… ça ne m'intéresse pas tellement.

-Pardon? S'exclama le psychiatre. Il faut que tu y ailles! Ce sera l'occasion de te trouver de nouveaux amis et d'apprendre à connaître plus de monde. Je suis certain que ce sera une soirée amusante. J'ai connaissance du menu et ce serait dommage de rater cela.

Non, Aleksandre n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Jonathan avait proposé à Gabriel de l'accompagner. Évidemment, ça avait été absolument hilarant pour lui puisqu'il s'était caché avec Drago derrière une armure pour les espionner. Le Serdaigle était le petit-ami de son cousin. Pourtant, il avait peiné pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'énoncer intelligiblement sa proposition. Loin de l'aider, le blond avait feinté l'incompréhension durant tout son bafouillage avant d'accepter, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Aleksandre avait grimacé de dégoût lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés au milieu du couloir et Drago avait mimé l'envie de vomir.

Lui non plus ne s'y rendait pas. Le blond était assez lunatique depuis la mort de Narcissa et, étrangement, Jonathan n'avait pas insisté face à son refus plutôt violent. Pourtant, il avait paru emballé lorsque McGonagall leur avait annoncé ce projet. Ensuite, il avait décrété que ces frivolités ne l'intéressaient pas et qu'il préférait terminer son devoir de sortilège. Jonathan avait simple murmuré un « _d'accord »_ déçu avant de donner une tape amicale et réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

De toute manière, Aleksandre ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'y rendre seul. Il avait pensé rester avec Drago durant la soirée, au moins autour de la table pour qu'il ne reste pas seul mais le blond ne venait pas. Il avait annoncé qu'il commanderait un repas aux elfes de maison. Jonathan et Gabriel passeraient la soirée ensemble à se bécoter comme les amoureux heureux qu'ils étaient. Liam avait maladroitement demandé à Luna Lovegood de l'accompagner. Son béguin pour Calypso, une jeune fille de l'hôpital, s'était évanoui en même temps qu'elle avait déménagé. L'excentrique Serdaigle avait accepté sa proposition, en souriant doucement. Quoi qu'il en soit, Aleksandre était assez souvent seul pour ne pas s'étaler dans sa solitude devant tout le monde.

-Tu peux très bien y aller seul, insista le psychiatre.

-Ce n'est pas important, rétorqua Aleks. Je ne suis pas une fille follement excitée par cette soirée.

_**.x.x.x**_

Pourtant, quelques heures après avoir craché ces mots à son psychiatre, Aleksandre enfila la robe de soirée qui faisait parti dans son trousseau de vêtements. Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il s'observa d'un air dépité. La robe de soirée achetée par les Malefoy à noël, parmi toute la panoplie d'habits qu'il avait eue de leur part, et qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée, était simple mais jolie. D'une couleur noire, elle était brodée de fils émeraudes qui rappelaient la couleur particulière de ses yeux. Deux serpents enlacés étaient cousus sur le côté droit du col. Il y avait aussi une sorte de bracelet en serpent brodé autour du poignet de la manche. Chaque reptile avait la gueule ouverte pour manger la queue de l'autre.

En cessant de s'observer, Aleksandre lança un regard meurtrier au reflet de Jonathan qui se dessinait dans le miroir. Son cousin avait un large sourire soulagé. Il s'était vêtu d'une jolie robe de soirée. Il lui avait expliqué qu'à Durmstrang, les bals étaient réguliers car c'était une tradition à chaque occasion chez les Sangs-pur. Forcément, c'était une école accueillant majoritairement ce genre d'élèves. C'était donc une sorte de retour aux sources pour lui.

Jonathan s'approcha de lui. Il roula des yeux avant d'attraper un peigne fin pour le coiffer. Aleksandre protesta face au traitement mais son cousin le fit taire d'un regard noir. Il se rapetissa sur lui en remarquant à quel point il ressemblait à Elena de cette manière. C'était vrai qu'il se souciait peu de son apparence extérieure, surtout ses cheveux. Par chance, depuis qu'ils avaient grandi, ils étaient plus disciplinés. Il passait une main dedans le matin pour à peine les arranger et c'était bien suffisant.

-Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous amuser, rassura-t-il. Tu aurais pu y aller avec une autre personne que Drago mais…

-J'ai accepté sa proposition insistante, se défendit Aleksandre. Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Jonathan reposa le peigne sur le lavabo en marbre une fois qu'il eut terminé de _tenter_ de le coiffer. Il fixa son cousin d'un regard pensif. Sa voix était ferme et ne laissait place à aucune réplique. Il soutient son regard. Il avait défendu Drago avec véhémence. Il sourit étrangement à cette constatation et étouffa rapidement les doutes qui l'assaillirent. Il tapota son épaule avant de quitter la salle de bain. Il en profita, une fois dans le dortoir, pour regarder tout aussi étrangement Drago qui se préparait avec des gestes lents.

Aleksandre soupira silencieusement en restant dans la salle de bain. Jonathan agissait parfois étrangement avec son meilleur ami. Il semblait lui reprocher quelque chose, ne pas être d'accord à ce que Drago et lui soient vraiment proches. Il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer mais c'était le sentiment qu'il ressentait. Comme si Jonathan était dérangé lorsque le blond et lui passaient trop de temps ensembles. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée et ça l'intriguait. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Drago ne représentait aucun danger pour lui et lui-même n'avait rien d'inoffensif.

-ALEKSANDRE!

Celui-ci roula des yeux en entendant le cri étrangle de Liam provenant du dortoir. Un sourire moqueur illumina son visage et il s'empressa de rejoindre son ami. Celui-ci était complètement fébrile à l'idée d'aller à son premier bal qui plus est avec Luna Lovegood. Aleksandre ne la connaissait pas personnellement. Il s'en rappelait vaguement durant sa scolarité. La Serdaigle était amie avec Ginny mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Cependant, elle était difficile à oublier. Sans vouloir être méprisant ou méchant envers la jeune fille qu'il méconnaissait totalement… elle était assez spéciale, excentrique. Lorsque Liam lui avait demandé s'il voulait l'accompagner, entre plusieurs bégayements et rougissements ridicules, ils avaient remarqué que des radis conservés grâce à un sortilège pendaient à ses oreilles et que des bouchons de bièraubeurre faisaient office de collier.

-Quoi? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton pompeux.

-C'est le seul qui n'a pas un rendez-vous galant! C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas angoissé, renifla nerveusement Blaise.

Le noir mettait correctement sa cravate verte devant un miroir en ignorant les coups que Drago lui mettait pour pouvoir s'observer à son tour. Blaise était accompagné de Daphné. Jonathan lui avait confié qu'ils étaient ensembles et lorsque lui, naïf qu'il était, avait demandé au Serpentard si c'était vrai, il s'était ridiculisé. Blaise avait explosé de rire, les joues rosies par l'embarras et il avait fusillé du regard Jonathan. Si Aleksandre avait tout compris, le jeune Zabini ambitionnait d'avoir Daphné entre ses filets. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter sa demande. Les autres élèves avaient fait le choix d'ignorer leur maison et ils étaient les plus vieux de leurs congénères. Bon, Aleks savait également que les sentiments jouaient beaucoup dans cet accord même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait l'admettre.

-Tu penses que nous pouvons parler de Quidditch? Demanda fébrilement Liam en terminant de se coiffer. Avec Calypso, j'avais juste besoin de l'écouter. Elle parlait assez pour deux mais je ne connais pas très bien Luna.

-Et moi pas du tout, rétorqua son ami. Je ne sais pas si elle est intéressée par le Quidditch. Parle-lui de la bièraubeurre. Elle a l'air d'aimer ça!

Des regards éberlués convergèrent vers Aleksandre qui haussa distraitement les épaules. Même Liam arqua un sourcil confus avant de farfouiller dans ses affaires pour en extirper sa bouteille de parfum. Il se parfuma largement avant de lacer ses chaussures.

C'étai vrai. Aleksandre était loin d'être anxieux par cette soirée. Drago avait brusquement changé d'avis vers les coups de seize heure alors qu'il était sous la douche, prêt à enfiler un pyjama confortable pour passer une soirée tranquille dans une salle commune vide. Le blond avait tapé comme un fou contre la porte de la salle de bain en lui disant de se dépêcher. Il s'était empressé de sauter hors de la douche en pensant que ses compagnons de chambre voulaient commencer à se préparer pour le bal qui débutait à dix-neuf heures. En réalité, il s'agissait juste de l'héritier Malefoy qui l'avait informé qu'il se rendait à la soirée et qu'il était officiellement son cavalier. Il était hors de question qu'il s'affiche seul devant le reste de l'école.

Évidemment, le fils Snape avait protesté véhément, campé sur ses positions. Tout en se séchant les cheveux, il avait écouté les arguments de son ami. Comme Drago était un Malefoy, il ne lui avait pas proposé d'être son cavalier d'un soir. Non, il l'avait exigé comme s'il commandait un jus de citrouille dans un pub. C'était une exigence et pas une offre. Il avait espéré qu'une nouvelle humeur fantasque allait le faire changer à nouveau de choix. C'était ainsi depuis la mort de sa mère et personne n'osait lui dire qu'il était devenu lunatique et qu'il était difficile à suivre. Finalement, il avait cédé.

-Si je peux te conseiller, intervient poliment Blaise, Luna est une fille inhabituelle. Parle lui de Ronflak Cornu ou de Joncheruines. Elle aura certainement des tas de choses à dire.

Liam le remercia d'un bref sourire anxieux et Blaise hocha simplement la tête. Le noir lança un regard à sa montre en or en annonçant qu'il avait meilleur temps d'aller attendre Daphné dans la salle commune. La jeune fille n'accepterait pas un retard et il voulait mettre tous les atouts de son côté. Jonathan annonça à son tour qu'il allait chercher Gabriel devant la tour des Serdaigles et il proposa à Liam de le suivre pour qu'il puisse récupérer en même temps sa compagne.

Ainsi, Drago et Aleksandre se retrouvèrent seuls dans le dortoir. Il y eut un petit silence gênant entre eux pendant lequel le blond acheva sa coiffure avec un sourire satisfait. Si Aleks l'avait vu en train d'embrasser son reflet, il n'en aurait pas été étonné. Il s'assit sur son lit en attendant que l'heure arrive. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait un cavalier à retrouver dans Poudlard puisqu'ils y allaient ensemble.

-Dis-moi Drago, pourquoi as-tu brusquement décidé d'aller au bal? Interrogea-t-il curieusement.

L'adolescent cessa de se fixer avec plaisir dans le grand miroir et jeta un regard à Aleksandre par dessus son épaule. Il se mordilla la lèvre doucement, réfléchissant s'il devait avouer les raisons de son brusque changement d'avis. Il avait répété à tue-tête pendant une semaine qu'une telle idée était stupide et que Dumbledore était toujours aussi sénile. Jonathan s'était réjoui qu'il décide finalement d'y faire une apparition même si son enthousiasme s'était atténuée en découvrant _qui_ l'accompagnait.

-En revenant du lac cette après-midi, j'ai entendu Granger et Weaslette fille parler dans un couloir, déclara-t-il d'une voix sifflante. Elles me prenaient en pitié à cause de la mort de ma mère. Je vais montrer à ces deux idiotes de Gryffondor et tous les autres que Drago Malefoy n'a pas besoin d'être plaint car il n'est pas malheureux.

… Aleksandre haussa un sourcil surpris. Il fut muet de sidération. Il pensait qu'il avait envie de se détendre ou alors de s'amuser mais pas qu'il devait prouver à Hermione et Ginny qu'il était rayonnant de joie après la mort de sa mère. Prenait-il les gens pour des abrutis? Évidemment qu'il était triste depuis l'accident de Narcissa. Tout le monde le savait au Manoir. Ce décès avait fait la une de tous les journaux. Un hommage lui avait été rendu dans la Gazette des Sorciers, dirigée indirectement par Voldemort. Tout le monde se doutait que Drago Malefoy était en deuil. Encore plus ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé au Manoir Snape depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Je suis heureux de te servir dans ta démonstration, ironisa Aleksandre.

-Je suis très satisfait d'y aller avec toi, assura précipitamment Drago. Je vais allier l'agréable à l'obligatoire. Allons-y!

Un instant, Aleksandre voulut lui dire de s'y rendre seul mais il soupira et le suivit hors du dortoir. La salle commune était pratiquement vide. Quelques étudiants se hâtaient en direction de la Grande Salle. Drago et Aleksandre avaient prévus de ne pas rester toute la soirée, simplement le temps de manger et de profiter un peu de la musique. C'était une des conditions que le fils du professeur de potions avait imposées pour l'accompagner à cette soirée. Il espérait aussi que ça ne serait pas aussi bruyant que l'année dernière. C'était étrange mais il ne se sentait pas particulièrement d'humeur joyeuse pour s'amuser.

Côte à côte, ils traversèrent les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie. Drago étant peu bavard, Aleksandre commença à donner son avis sur Poudlard, les professeurs, les élèves et le contenu des cours. Son ami l'écouta attentivement. Cela le rassura. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il se contentait d'hocher la tête sans vraiment écouter ce qu'on lui disait. Cette inattention de la part du blond était rare et inquiétait beaucoup son entourage. Il était constamment perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Aleksandre prit une inspiration profonde en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il assimilait un acte à un autre qu'il avait effectué lorsqu'il était Harry Potter, étudiant à Gryffondor dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie anglaise. Drago était plus serein que lui. Il poussa les portes en entraînant Aleksandre dans son sillage.

-C'est magnifique! S'exclama Aleksandre.

Il fit le tour de lui-même pour englober le décor de la pièce d'un seul regard. Les grandes tables étaient remplacées par des petites tables ovales sur les côtés pour laisser le centre comme piste de danse. En plein mois de mai, le directeur avait jugé intéressant de rendre un décor estival. Des palmiers et autres arbres exotiques étaient plantés dans la salle. Des lianes épaisses étaient suspendues aux murs. Des parasols de toutes les couleurs protégeaient les élèves et professeurs du faux soleil éblouissant que le plafond de la Grande Salle leur offrait. C'était absolument magnifique.

Dans un coin de la Grande Salle, les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Lee Jordan tenaient des disques dans les mains. Ils étaient chargés de la musique avec le tourne-disque. Cette année là, Dumbledore n'avait pas fait appel au groupe des Bizzar's Sister. Les étudiants étaient pour la plupart installés autour des tables, attendant que le dîner soit servi. La piste de danse était expérimentée par quelques premières années courageux qui osaient se déhancher devant l'école entière. Les professeurs et les psychomages étaient également présents, vêtus dans leurs plus beaux apparats. Les tables leur étant réservées étaient plus larges que celles des étudiants.

Aleksandre sursauta, toujours émerveillé par la décoration très chaleureuse de la pièce, lorsque Drago le prit par le coude et se faufila entre les diverses tables. Il le suivit sans broncher en balayant du regard les personnes l'entourant. Il blanchit légèrement en croisant le regard de son père qui le dévisageait ouvertement, semblant agité par un tic nerveux. Il détourna rapidement ses yeux. Non, il ne fallait pas que son père se rende compte qu'il était fatigué parce qu'il se sentirait obligé de venir l'interroger. Et il ne voulait pas lui faire prendre de son précieux temps!

-Vous voilà! S'exclama joyeusement Gabriel en les voyant arriver. Nous vous attendions pour commencer le repas. Regardez-ça!

Le blondinet semblait très excité par la soirée. Il était vêtu d'une robe de soirée bleutée et ses longs cheveux étaient noués en une élégante tresse. Ses grands yeux bleus détaillaient la Grande Salle avec attention. Des napperons blancs et simples recouvraient les tables. Le parasol au-dessus de leur table était… vert. Forcément. Des corbeilles en osier, le fond recouvert d'un papier alimentaire, étaient installés sur la table ovale.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer l'attention sur lui. Il était vêtu d'une robe violette aux motifs jaunes et oranges. Immonde comme le fit si bien remarquer Drago à mi-voix. Aussitôt qu'il se leva, le silence se fit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Seul Severus roula des yeux, profondément irrité. Comme s'il avait que cela à faire…

-Chers élèves! Je suis honoré de vous accueillir ce soir pour ce bal. C'est à la fois un bal de bienvenu pour nos nouveaux étudiants qui s'intègrent petit à petit parmi nous, déclara-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant qui semblait éblouir la Grande Salle entière. Fêter la réouverture de ce lieu qui nous permet d'oublier un peu la guerre et de s'amuser m'enthousiasme. J'espère que vos sentiments sont les mêmes. Bonne soirée!

Le directeur de Poudlard se rassit avec émotion entre le professeur McGonagall et son maître des potions qui fixait droit devant lui avec ennui, comme si être aussi autour de cette table avec un verre de vin entre les mains était la pire des tortures. Albus se reçut un regard meurtrier lorsqu'il tapota doucement le genou de Severus sous la table. Il retira vivement sa main alors que des applaudissements enjoués accueillaient son discours. Il frappa ensuite une nouvelle fois dans ses mains. Aussitôt les plats débordèrent sur les tables.

Aleksandre était assis entre Drago et Gabriel. Il resta bouche-bée devant l'étalage de salades, de crudités et de fruits. Ça allait de simples salades vertes ou de carottes jusqu'à des soupes froides étonnantes. Les fruits étaient encore plus étonnants. Il y avait tout un monde entre une pomme et une papaye ou une goyave. Il n'avait jamais goûté cela. Et pour une fois, il pouvait composer son repas comme il le désirait. Il pouvait commencer par le dessert, qu'il supposait être tous ces fruits absolument inédits, et terminer par des salades en passant par des soupes.

-J'adore Poudlard! Déclara-t-il joyeusement.

Personne ne se servit. Quelques élèves commencèrent à tendre avec hésitation leurs assiettes vers les différents plats posés sur la table. Aleksandre s'empressa à son tour de se servir un kiwi suivi d'une grenade puis il opta pour une salade de crudités en tout genre sous le regard hébété de ses amis. Il leur lança un grand sourire joyeux. Finalement, s'il pouvait bien manger, la soirée pourrait être plus marrante.

Le repas fut très convivial. Ils s'amusèrent à goûter à toutes sortes de mets inconnus. Aleksandre avait découvert qu'il détestait les dattes mais qu'il adorait la mangue. Il remercia intérieurement Dumbledore pour avoir fait autant d'efforts. Il avait essayé de diversifier la nourriture de Poudlard. Ça lui rappelait un peu les activités faîtes à l'école. Il y avait souvent de la cuisine à faire et il avait trouvé cela très intéressant. La piste de danse s'était remplie rapidement après la fin du repas. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient su la rendre plus attirante et moins embarrassante grâce à quelques tours et artifices. Jonathan et Gabriel se déhanchaient joyeusement sur la musique animée. Liam et Luna étaient isolés dans un coin de la Grande Salle, comme un rendez-vous intime mais son ami ne cessait de lui lancer des regards anxieux par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Drago et Aleksandre étaient assis côte à côte et ils observaient les danseurs face à eux. La plupart était plutôt pitoyable et se contentait de sauter sur le sol en agitant des bras autour d'eux. Les deux Serpentards étaient silencieux, un verre de jus de citrouille posé devant eux. Peu d'élèves étaient restés assis aux tables. Ils paraissaient étrangement mélancoliques tous les deux, assis de cette manière.

-As-tu eu des nouvelles de ton père?

Drago se crispa un instant avant de hocher brusquement la tête. Aleksandre se tortilla doucement sur sa chaise en voyant sa réaction bourrue. Était-ce un sujet tabou? Lucius lui manquait. Il était son parrain et pendant dix mois, il l'avait vu presque quotidiennement lorsqu'il était au Manoir Snape. Il le voyait au moins une fois par week-end lorsqu'il rentrait de l'école. À présent, le blond ne pouvait pas venir à Poudlard car considéré comme un Mangemort de haute place. Puis, il était étroitement surveillé depuis que Drago avait été déclaré comme un traître aux yeux de Voldemort.

Le blond se tourna ensuite vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

-Il m'a dit que tout allait bien même s'il ne trouve toujours pas qui a fait cela, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement rocailleuse. Il te passe le bonjour.

-Elle me manque aussi.

La phrase était sortie de lui-même. Il écarquilla les yeux et plaqua une main contre sa bouche en voyant le visage de Drago se décomposer en quelques secondes. Le blond fut pris d'une quinte de toux bruyante et il avala un peu de jus de citrouille. Aleksandre sentit ses yeux s'humidifier sous l'émotion. Il… il trouvait cela absurde de se plaindre à Drago a qui la mère manquait. C'était… c'était tellement tordu.

Il secoua la tête en songeant que Narcissa lui manquait vraiment. Il avait l'impression qu'un vide s'était creusé dans son cœur en pensant à sa marraine. Il avait toujours pensé que Lucius et son père étaient en danger parce qu'ils étaient des espions. Drago l'était également car Voldemort le voulait dans ses rangs. Elena pouvait être en danger car elle était considérée comme la sœur détestée de Severus, un Mangemort. Sirius était une cible des Mangemorts.

Mais Narcissa? Narcissa! Par Merlin, non! Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose. Il s'était préparé à toutes les horribles éventualités mais pas à celle concernant sa marraine. C'était juste trop douloureux. Trop rapide. Trop proche de la récente mort de Mike. Il avait à peine eu le temps de faire son deuil, de se dire qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son ami qu'il devait recommencer cette fois-ci avec Narcissa. Pourquoi les gens mourraient-ils autour de lui? Pourquoi ils… pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre tout simplement?

-Je la voyais toutes les semaines, se justifia-t-il précipitamment. On discutait souvent à propos de… de toi, de Lucius et de tout. C'est juste que…

-Aleksandre! Coupa Drago d'un ton glacial.

Le garçon se recroquevilla sur sa chaise en entendant la voix de son ami. Parfois, il pouvait être aussi impressionnant et imposant que Lucius. Par Merlin, il plaignait les enfants de Drago s'il leur parlait un jour sur le même ton. Il se serait déjà enfui si ce n'était pas son ami. Il se mordilla les lèvres et tendit d'un geste hésitant sa main vers celle de Drago, posée sur la table. Il la tapota avec douceur, espérant faire passer son réconfort dans ce simple geste.

-Severus, tu es censé chaperonner tous les élèves. Pas seulement Aleksandre qui tapote la main de Drago dans le but évident de le réconforter, fit remarquer judicieusement Remus.

À l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, Severus arracha à contrecœur son regard meurtrier posé sur son fils et son filleul qu'il observait depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Il se tourna vers son amant qui mangeait tranquillement une brochette de fraise. Il lui lança un sourire innocent qui rembrunit le maître des potions. Il s'enfonça dans son siège, les bras nerveusement posés sur la table. Sa mâchoire était contractée douloureusement. Il avait envie de traverser à grandes enjambées la Grande Salle pour aller vers son fils et Drago. Son filleul était capable de traverser toutes les barrières d'Aleksandre sans la moindre difficulté alors que lui… lui, par Merlin! Il pouvait à peine lui adresser deux mots par jour.

Remus sentit la joie s'étaler sur son visage même s'il se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres pour retenir son sourire. Severus était attendrissant dans son envie de toujours être la personne la plus importante pour son fils. C'était le cas même s'il était persuadé du contraire. Il fallait toujours qu'il se montre agressif ou grossier pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

-Dumbledore et ses idées saugrenues! Râla Severus. À quoi sert ce bal ridicule?

Il tendit un bras vers la bouteille de vin dans l'intention de se resservir un verre mais le coup de pied de son amant l'en dissuada. Il soupira bruyamment, s'attirant un regard noir de sa sœur et opta pour la bouteille de bièraubeurre. Comme s'il avait quinze ans! Quand il s'ennuyait, il préfèrait boire de l'alcool pour s'occuper!

-À ce que les jeunes se rapprochent, répondit malicieusement le loup-garou mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de protester pour le double sens de cette phrase. J'ai remarqué qu'Aleksandre était fatigué en ce moment.

-J'en sais rien, répondit-il mollement. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'évite.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se retient de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'ironie de Severus. Était-il toujours obligé de lâcher un tel commentaire lorsque la conversation s'annonçait sérieuse? Il préféra rester muet en étudiant également le garçon. Il y avait bien assez d'adultes pour conserver les adolescents dans la même salle sans qu'il n'y ait de débordements. Le jeune homme était penché vers Drago et les deux souriaient en discutant doucement.

Severus sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi s'isolait-il avec Drago? Il ne pouvait pas s'amuser avec tous les adolescents de son âge comme tout le monde? Non, il n'était pas jaloux ou il ne savait quoi de stupide. Il était simplement… soucieux. Il était si seul. Il ne s'était pas fait d'ami à Poudlard, hormis Londubat qu'il avait rencontré au Manoir. Son psychiatre prévoyait qu'il élargisse ses connaissances une fois à l'école. Severus était certain que ça n'allait pas être le cas. Et puis, son fils l'évitait et préférait se tourner vers Drago. Il voulait juste savoir comme il allait, pouvoir l'embrasser le matin en se réveillant. C'était niais, bordel! L'espion poussa un grognement rauque

-Tu as été très blessant.

-Comme si je l'ignorais, cracha Severus. Je lui ai déjà expliqué mais il est têtu comme un veracasse!

-Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps, conseilla-t-il. Je crois que Aleks est ainsi. Il revient quand il en a envie. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec moi.

Alors que le silence s'installait entre les deux hommes qui ne pouvaient pas se montrer intimes en public, Aleksandre rit à la blague de Drago sur un hippogriffe et un balai. Le blond parut très satisfait de lui-même car un rictus supérieur éclaira son visage pâle. Aleksandre passa une main dans ses cheveux et balaya du regard la pièce. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient restés aussi longtemps mais c'était agréable. La soirée était bien meilleure qu'il ne l'avait d'abord prévu. Son regard croisa celui de son père. Celui-ci paraissait être de mauvaise humeur néanmoins, il lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

-Alors les jeunes! On ne danse pas? À votre âge, je m'éclatais sur les pistes de danse!

-C'est sûrement parce que vous êtes rouillés que vous dîtes cela Mr Petrovitch, renifla dédaigneusement Drago en lui lançant un regard torve.

Ivan lui répondit par un large sourire aimable et il s'accroupit entre les deux garçons, un bras posé sur chacun des dossiers des chaises. Il s'assura d'un coup d'œil que les amis avaient mangé. Aleksandre avait tendance à laisser la nourriture de côté lorsque quelque chose le tracassait. En voyant l'état de la nappe, il songea que les adolescents n'avaient pas mangés les plats mais qu'ils les avaient dévorés.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir, remarqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je le savais que tu viendrais. Drago est-il un bon cavalier ou nous devons t'en chercher un autre?

-Je pense que je le supporterai jusqu'à la fin de cette soirée, confia Aleksandre en soupirant théâtralement.

-Si vous pouviez, Mr le psychiatre, laissez les gens tranquille, vous pourriez peut-être trouver une femme, ajouta Drago. Il paraît que vous êtes toujours seul. C'est ce que Aleks dit mais je peux vous proposer McGonagall. Il paraît que c'est une vraie… féline.

Le psychiatre secoua la tête d'un air dépité et il se redressa. Il attrapa une fraise qui traînait dans un plat et l'engloutit avant de passer une main dans les cheveux ordonnés d'Aleksandre. Celui-ci râla en disant que Jonathan allait le massacrer s'il voyait qu'il s'était décoiffé. Ivan se moqua de lui puis après avoir donné un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de Drago, il partit embêter d'autres patients. Il était très heureux qu'Aleksandre soit venu à la soirée. Il s'était détendu. Il s'amusait. Les prochaines séances allaient être sûrement plus constructives s'il était de meilleure humeur.

Dans la Grande Salle, Neville cherchait désespérément un autre sujet de conversation pour combler le silence pesant entre Ginny et lui. La jeune fille regardait avec envie tous les danseurs qui s'amusaient sur la piste. Il déglutit en se triturant nerveusement les mains. Ginny était une jeune fille pimpante, fraîche, active. Voire même hyperactive par moment. Elle ne se fatiguait jamais et rire était sa principale activité quotidienne. Il l'ennuyait. Il le savait. Leur conversation était vide de sens car il bafouillait et rougissait. Il était ridicule.

Le Gryffondor la détailla puis il prit une grande goulée d'air frais. Il l'invita à aller rejoindre Padma et Parvati Patil qui dansaient ensembles, riant bruyamment. Ginny, par pure politesse, refusa mais il lui assura qu'il préférait qu'elle aille danser. Il ajouta d'un ton qu'il voulait amusant qu'il était aussi nul en potions qu'en danse. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la seule fille Weasley parte à grandes enjambées vers ses amies. Elle virevolta gracieusement autour des danseurs pendant que Neville songeait qu'il n'était qu'un balourd. Sa grand-mère avait parfois raison.

Pour ne pas rester comme un abruti seul au milieu de la Grande Salle, il chercha un ami ou un camarade qui ne dansait pas mais tous s'amusaient. Une silhouette se détacha de la foule et s'avança vers lui. Il sourit à Gabriel qui lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir à la place précédemment occupée par Ginny. Il accepta avec joie et le Serdaigle s'y installa, échevelé. Il avala un grand verre de jus de citrouille glacé en souriant bêtement.

-J'adore l'Angleterre et Poudlard, confia-t-il en souriant largement. J'ai vraiment fait la bonne décision en venant jusque ici.

-Où est Jonathan?

-Il essaye de séduire une ou deux filles. Je crois qu'il a oublié que toute l'école sait que nous sommes en couple, gloussa Gabriel. Il espère qu'elles lui tombent toutes aux pieds.

Ce ne fut sûrement pas le cas puisque le Serpentard apparut quelques minutes plus tard, l'air renfrogné. Il grogna après la pudeur abusive des Poufsouffles en décrétant qu'ils étaient tous frigides en Angleterre et que rien ne valait la Bulgarie où les étudiants étaient obligés de se réchauffer les uns des autres. Malgré tout, il passa un bras tendre autour des épaules de Gabriel qui soupira, amusé par le théâtralisme dont faisait preuve son petit-ami.

-Où sont Aleks et Drago? Demanda-t-il en fouillant du regard la salle. Je ne les ai pas vu danser.

-Ils sont là bas, répondit Neville.

Drago et Aleksandre étaient toujours en retrait et le silence s'était à nouveau installé entre eux. Mais c'était ces silences calmes et amicaux qui n'étaient pas dérangeants.

-Viens! Décréta subitement Drago.

-Où? Demanda stupidement Aleks.

-Ivan a raison. Allons danser! Je ne t'ai pas donné un cours pour ne jamais l'utiliser. Lève-toi!

-Non! Non! Non! Refusa-t-il.

Cependant, Drago obtint ce qu'il voulut après quelques minutes de supplications teintées de menaces. Il amena Aleksandre sur la piste de danse, ou plutôt le tira par la main. Celui-ci resta tout d'abord figé dans cette foule bruyante et excitée qui chantait à tue-tête et dansait. Enfin, il se détendit petit à petit, fermant doucement les yeux pour ne pas voir tous les regards fixés sur lui. Les autres élèves ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de chuchoter en voyant Drago Malefoy, fier sang-pur, côtoyer un retardé mental. Personne ne le disait à voix haute mais Aleksandre savait que c'était exactement les pensées de tous ses camarades. En deux semaines, il avait pu voir que les élèves de son hôpital étaient bien plus sincères et simples que ceux de Poudlard.

Les musiques s'enchaînaient rapidement grâce aux jumeaux Weasley et Aleksandre sentit l'amusement remplacer la gêne. Drago dansait plutôt bien même s'il ne sautait pas comme un excité partout. De son regard gris, il menaçait toutes les personnes qui osaient les regarder étrangement. Cela fit beaucoup rire Aleksandre et le contraste entre les deux était assez frappant. Lui était ouvert et une pointe d'innocence et d'amusement flottant sur son visage. Drago paraissait plus renfermé, silencieux, voire même froid mais ils se côtoyaient comme de bons amis.

Les minutes s'écoulant, les plus jeunes, épuisés par leur soirée, se retirèrent pour aller se coucher. Les psychiatres de l'hôpital firent attention à mener leurs plus jeunes patients jusqu'à leur dortoir. Certains professeurs se retirèrent à leur tour. Ils étaient bien assez pour surveiller les danseurs restants. Même Aleksandre sentit ses yeux se faire plus lourds. Fred et George décidèrent de ralentir le rythme des musiques pour signaler la fin proche de cette soirée. Lee assura qu'il s'occupait de la musique pendant que Fred et George allaient danser avec deux jeunes filles de Gryffondor.

Drago et Aleksandre se rapprochèrent, s'enlaçant tendrement, lorsque la musique débuta sur un slow très lent. Le blond vit tout de suite le regard meurtrier de Severus posé sur lui mais au lieu de repousser fermement Aleksandre, il resserra ses bras autour de lui. Son parrain pensait qu'il voulait l'utiliser pour lui faire du mal. C'était complètement stupide. Après la soirée où ils avaient bu, Il lui avait ordonné de ne plus s'approcher de cette manière de son fils. Bon sang, qu'est ce que ça pouvait énerver Drago! Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas dit à l'espion mais quoi? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il avait un quelconque mauvais dessein envers Aleksandre? Pourquoi personne ne voyait et ne comprenait qu'il était simplement attaché à l'adolescent? C'était son ami. Aleksandre était gentil, amusant et il ne se prenait pas la tête. Il lui changeait les idées. Il lui permettait d'oublier quelques instants la mort de sa mère. Jonathan, et c'était très attentionné de sa part, voulait absolument savoir comment il se sentait par rapport à cet événement. Mais Aleksandre savait que c'était dur. Il l'avait vécu. Il le comprenait et c'était agréable de savoir qu'une personne ne voulait pas absolument savoir comment il allait.

-Ça me fait plaisir qu'on se reparle, commença prudemment Aleksandre.

Il ferma les yeux en se laissant entraîner par les pas surs de Drago. Le garçon était vraiment à l'aise en danse. Et lui, il était très fatigué et allait sûrement descendre se coucher dans son dortoir après cette dernière danse. Il sentit les bras de son ami se resserrer nerveusement autour de lui et il se mordilla la lèvre. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de débuter cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur soirée qui jusque là avait été superbe par une dispute ou un rejet du sang-pur. Cependant, Drago resta silencieux un long moment avec de soupirer.

-Moi aussi. Je suis content. On ne se faisait pas vraiment la tête pourtant.

-Je n'aurais pas dû… je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, s'excusa Aleksandre. Je comprends que tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse. C'était inapproprié. J'aurais dû te le demander avant.

Il sentit Drago hocher lentement la tête pour l'approuver. Malgré lui, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Même pour un simple baiser à l'aspect scientifique censé démontrer les réactions étranges de son corps, son ami était opposé à cela. Comme s'il le dégoûtait. C'était peut-être le cas. Il resserra convulsivement ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme à cette pensée et une boule encore plus grosse se logea dans sa gorge.

-Tu étais… Tu étais fâché parce que je te dégoûte? Demanda-t-il courageusement au bout d'un long moment.

Drago s'arrêta subitement et Aleksandre trébucha contre lui. Il releva la tête d'un air surpris vers l'adolescent qui le fixait, choqué. Le jeune Snape se racla la gorge mal à l'aise. C'était étrange de le voir afficher de tels sentiments devant tant de monde… dans la Grande Salle. Qu'avait-il dit qui le bouleversait autant? Peut-être la vérité et Drago ne voulait pas qu'il le comprenne. Il rabaissa rapidement ses yeux. Le surprenant à nouveau, Drago recommença à mener la danse et il se laissa faire, perturbé par cette réaction. Il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il le disait lunatique!

-Pourquoi aurais-je été dégoûté? Siffla-t-il d'un ton glacial.

-C'est juste que je suis… je suis moi, se justifia l'autre d'un haussement d'épaule. Tu sais parfaitement ce que je suis et tu dois en être écœuré. Comme je l'ai dit à Ivan, je suis un peu sale avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Sale? Répéta Drago, hébété. Mais où vas-tu chercher ces bêtises? Je ne suis certainement pas révulsé à cause de ce qu'il t'es arrivé! J'étais juste bouleversé car nous sommes amis et les amis n'ont pas à partager des moments aussi intimes. C'est… je ne sais pas comment tu peux penser cela!

Aleksandre resta muet même si un petit sourire soulagé éclaira son visage. Il préférait l'idée que Drago le considère trop comme un ami pour l'embrasser plutôt qu'il ne soit rebuté. C'était rassurant. Il ne dégoûtait pas son ami. Il savait que Ron, par exemple, était choqué par son passé et qu'il mettait encore plus de distance entre eux à cause de cela, comme si lui aussi allait se révéler être un pervers sexuel comme l'était l'oncle Vernon. Drago ne semblait jamais avoir pensé ainsi.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement puis la musique s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de redémarrer. Il s'éloigna doucement de Drago en lui avouant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de veiller aussi tard. Le blond hocha la tête avec compréhension et il lui conseilla de retourner à la salle commune pour aller dormir. Il chercha du regard Jonathan et le trouva en compagnie de Gabriel, Neville, Blaise et Daphné. Il grimaça à la présence du Gryffondor mais assura à Aleksandre qu'il allait passer un peu de temps avec eux, avant d'aller lui aussi se reposer.

Aleksandre adressa un signe de la main à son cousin qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Liam et Luna étaient à présent sur la piste de danse et un sourire éclaira son visage. Son ami allait avoir beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Lui aussi. Il passa à côté de Rusard qui surveillait les portes puis marcha lentement dans les couloirs.

-Aleksandre!

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il fit un bond en avant en faisant volte-face, le cœur battant rapidement. Il tira rapidement sa baguette magique de sa poche, prêt à attaquer la personne. Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette de son père qui l'observait avec inquiétude, les mains levées devant lui pour le rassurer.

-Papa, soupira-t-il, soulagé que ce ne soit que lui. J'étais en train de réfléchir et… je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

-Je vois ça, constata simplement l'homme en abaissant ses bras le long de son corps. Tu as passé une bonne soirée?

Le ton de l'homme était hésitant et teinté d'incertitude. Aleksandre resta un instant silencieux. Il avait envie de tourner les talons et de juste ignorer son père pour qu'il sache à quel point certains gestes, certaines paroles pouvaient être blessantes. Puis, il se rappela sa séance avec son psychiatre et il songea que finalement, reparler avec son père lui ferait beaucoup de bien même si à l'avenir, il s'abstiendrait d'aller pleurnicher vers lui.

-C'était sympathique. Drago et moi avons beaucoup ri.

-J'en suis content, assura Severus en souriant d'un air forcé. Descendons ensemble dans les cachots. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler ces derniers jours.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Severus eut l'impression que son fils venait de lui mettre une claque. Une claque très violente dans le visage. Dans la Grande Salle, il l'avait vu se détacher avec soulagement du corps de Drago et l'avait salué avant de quitter le bal. Remus s'était alors tourné vers lui en l'incitant à aller discuter avec lui. Par merlin, heureusement qu'il l'avait écouté! Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à ce froid entre lui et le garçon le plus rapidement possible. Il était persuadé qu'Aleksandre en souffrait tout autant que lui même s'il était trop bouleversé pour le lui dire.

-Aleks, soupira-t-il doucement d'une voix très douce. Tu ne me déranges pas. Jamais. Je ne pense pas que tu fais que des bêtises qui m'obligent à être derrière toi tout le temps. Tu n'attires certainement pas l'attention sur toi tout le temps. Mes paroles ont dépassées le contexte et étaient inappropriées.

-Tu as raison. Je suis juste envahissant, cracha l'adolescent d'un ton amer. Je te laisse tranquille maintenant.

-Non, au contraire. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses tranquille. Tu penses bien que ce serait un ennui sans toi! Remus n'est pas tellement amusant.

La plaisanterie de Severus eut le mérite de dérider l'enfant qui sourit doucement. Son père venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'amusait et alimentait son existence. C'était vraiment agréable à entendre même s'il se borna à éviter son regard. C'était plaisant de l'entendre lui faire des excuses. Aleksandre ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir crié parce qu'il s'était battu avec Smith. La violence était mauvaise et il n'aimait pas s'en servir pour faire quelque chose. Il était en colère parce qu'il lui avait reproché de se plaindre, d'attirer l'attention sur lui. C'était faux. Il ne le voulait pas. Il faisait tout pour se fondre dans la masse, pour qu'on l'oublie.

-Et puis Remus n'est pas celui qui me ramène des bonnes notes! Flatta une nouvelle fois Severus en songeant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi.

-Tu connais mes notes?

-J'ai interrogé tes professeurs comme tu ne me tenais pas au courant!

Ce fut cette fois-ci un large sourire qui envahit le visage d'Aleksandre et il sentit toute sa rancœur à son encontre fondre d'un seul coup. Il sautilla sur place avant de le serrer brièvement contre lui. Severus se tendit doucement en regardant autour de lui. Par chance, il n'y avait aucun élève visible. Attendez, sa réputation allait être ruinée si quelqu'un le voyait enlacé son fils dans les couloirs de Poudlard! Quoi qu'il en soit, dès qu'il fut certain qu'il n'y avait personne, il le serra contre sa poitrine en l'embrassant rapidement sur le front.

-Jonathan est devenu tout vert lorsque j'ai eu une meilleure note que lui en botanique! Fanfaronna-t-il. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait qu'à se concentrer sur ses devoirs au lieu d'embrasser Gabriel tout le temps.

-C'est un bon conseil, approuva le professeur de potion.

Son neveu était devenusi niais, par Merlin, depuis que Gabriel Avril faisait son bonheur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le jeune français, si calme, avait pu céder au charme de Jonathan, cette brute épaisse. Le Serdaigle qui visait toujours de devenir un maître des potions avait brusquement baissé dans son estime à cette constatation.

Leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Aleksandre avança vers le tableau avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lui-même se sentit bêtement heureux. Maintenant que son père lui avait assuré clairement qu'il l'aimait encore, qu'il était son fils adoré, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. La soirée avec Drago avait été géniale et elle s'était soldée par une réconciliation avec son père.

-Papa, c'est génial. Je me sens si bien! S'extasia Aleksandre. Je sais que je vais guérir et que je vais pouvoir leur montrer à tous que ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton fils et que je suis malade que je suis une mauvaise personne. Ils seront tous surpris de la personne que je serais et tu seras fier de moi!

-Je le suis déjà Aleksandre.

L'adolescent l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de prononcer le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la tour des Serpentards. Severus soupira lorsque son fils disparut derrière le tableau, sautillant joyeusement. Il était heureux que son fils envisage un tel avenir. Il préférait le voir aussi éclatant de joie que morne comme il l'avait été ces derniers jours, par sa faute. Il n'était pas dupe. Pour le moment, le garçon était heureux qu'ils se soient réconciliés mais ses paroles l'avaient marqué et Severus était certain qu'il allait faire quelque chose pour améliorer ce qu'il lui avait reproché.

Le plus difficile pour lui fut d'être certain que sa joie était en grande partie dû à cette soirée qu'il avait passé avec Drago.

_*Vous avez de la chance, j'ai eu internet il y a seulement une heure ^^ Comme internet semble aller bien, nous gardons le même rythme de parution jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews même si je n'ai pas pu répondre à vous tous! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je trouve que le fait que Aleks ne plonge pas dans ses affreux souvenirs suite à la dispute avec son père prouve qu'il a grandi même si son éloignement montre qu'il a encore besoin de gagner en maturité ! A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et bonne rentrée à vous tous! _


	94. XCIV: Sexualité

**Chapitre: Sexualité**

Aleksandre était assis à une table de la bibliothèque précieusement gardée par Mrs Pince. Il grimaça face au nombre important de bouquins posés devant lui et il tendit un bras vers l'un d'entre eux. Il faisait son devoir de sortilèges pour le professeur Flitwich. Le soleil à l'extérieur était étincelant et peu d'élèves s'étaient enfermés dans la grande pièce poussiéreuse. Ceux qui ne faisaient pas leurs devoirs dans le parc, se baignaient dans le grand lac noir. C'était le cas de Liam, Jonathan et Drago. Gabriel était à un cours particulier de potions. Severus acceptait de lui donner quelques séances où ils pouvaient travailler à un niveau bien plus élevé que ce qu'ils faisaient en classe entière.

Pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il se rende à plus de cours de potions. Quatre heures par semaine c'étaient bien suffisant! Et il était inimaginable qu'il aille dans le parc. Même s'il voulait faire ses devoirs, son cousin insisterait pour qu'il se joigne à lui dans le lac. Il ne se dévêtirait pas devant toute l'école. Comment les élèves réagiraient en découvrant toutes ses cicatrices, ses marques sur son corps? C'était encore pire depuis l'attaque de l'hôpital Tarkovski. Le loup-garou Greyback lui avait laissé une énorme cicatrice qu'il n'oserait jamais montrée à qui que ce soit. C'était juste honteux. Son corps était déformé. Malgré les soins apportés par son père, les balafres laissées par son oncle étaient toujours visibles, notamment dans son dos. De grandes marques blanches traversant sa peau.

Un frisson le traversa à cette pensée et il s'empressa de feuilleter le livre devant lui, ses doigts se resserrant autour de la plume qu'il tenait. Il cauchemardait assez là-dessus la nuit, il n'allait pas en plus se torturer l'esprit avec cela la journée. Il allait juste agir comme tous les adolescents normaux en faisant calmement son devoir. Ni l'oncle Vernon ni Greyback ne pouvait l'atteindre à Poudlard. C'était sûrement le lieu le plus sécurisé de la Grande Bretagne. Voldemort n'avait aucune chance d'y pénétrer et même s'il y arrivait, il serait drôlement reçu avec tant d'adultes prêts à se dresser contre lui.

L'adolescent commença par écrire un brouillon. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris à l'école après qu'il ait cessé de tricher. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il était incertain à propos de ses réponses ou de la manière de les organiser mais il désirait plutôt soigner son écriture et son expression. Lorsqu'il écrivait, ses propos étaient encore assez enfantins malgré ses efforts. Faire un essai lui prenait plus de temps mais il était satisfait du résultat et savait qu'il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait, même si la note n'était pas brillante. Le sujet portait sur un sortilège amélioré de lévitation. Ce n'était pas très difficile et il prévoyait de l'avoir fini dans une heure, voire deux heures s'il rêvassait entre temps.

Ce fut en fait une heure trente plus tard qu'Aleksandre termina son devoir de sortilège. Il repoussa loin de lui les deux parchemins composants l'essai. Il poussa un long soupir soulagé avant de s'étirer doucement. C'était étrange. En cours, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus d'une heure. C'était vraiment difficile pour lui de rester sagement assis à sa table, attentif sur les propos de son professeur. C'était déjà ainsi à l'hôpital et le fait d'arriver à Poudlard n'y avait rien changé. Néanmoins, c'était plus facile pour lui de travailler tranquillement, seul, à la bibliothèque tant que personne n'attirait son attention. Ce qui n'était pas facile en courspuisqu'il était entouré d'élèves, mais quoi de plus normal?

-Il est étrange.

La voix provenait de l'arrière, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il se tendit en essayant d'ignorer la fille qui venait de parler près de lui. Il se pencha vers son sac à dos et en extirpa son journal intime. Peu importe ce qu'il avait dit, il écrivait pratiquement quotidiennement dans le petit carnet offert par Ivan. Ce n'était parfois que quelques mots racontant sa journée. Quelques fois, il écrivait seulement une note qu'il avait obtenu ou alors ce qu'il y avait eu au repas mais écrire était un soulagement après une journée fatiguante. Personne ne savait qu'il s'adonnait à cette activité féminine hormis Ivan qui l'encourageait. Aleksandre ne savait toujours pas si c'était un réel soulagement l'aidant à se sentir mieux mais il appréciait pouvoir raconter certains détails embarrassants à quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose.

Pour ne pas entendre le groupe d'adolescent derrière lui, il ouvrit le petit carnet et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier. Il ignorait s'ils parlaient de lui mais sa paranoïa le lui faisait penser. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Ils étaient cinq, tous plus âgés que lui, réunis autour d'une table ovale, quelques livres ouverts devant eux. D'un rapide regard, il put voir qu'ils étaient dans différentes maisons. Il y avait trois Gryffondors, une Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle.

_30 juin._

Je suis un peu fatigué par mes cauchemars mais satisfait de voir que mon sortilège de silence soit aussi efficace! Personne ne s'en doute et comme ça, je ne les embête pas.

-Je suis toujours surpris que Snape ait un fils, gloussa un garçon.

Aleksandre se tendit brusquement en cessant d'écrire. C'était à présent certain qu'il était le sujet de conversation. Les murmures à son passage s'étaient atténués, grâce aux regards menaçants de son père et ceux glaciaux de Jonathan et Drago. Cependant, il savait qu'il attirait toujours la curiosité des élèves. Même ceux de son école était intrigué par son père qui était strict, sec, voire même moqueur pendant ses cours de potions. Le contraste entre eux n'avait échappé à personne.

-A qui le dis-tu? Rétorqua un autre élève. Je pensais que Snape étais encore puceau.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, faisant taire les gloussements derrière lui. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire le mot _puceau _mais d'après les rires des étudiants, il était certain que ce n'était pas gentil pour son père. Il ferma sèchement son journal intime, reboucha l'encrier et le mit dans son sac avec la plume. D'un mouvement tremblant, il rassembla les livres qu'il avait utilisés pour son devoir puis les replaça dans les différents rayons de la bibliothèque. En revenant vers sa table pour récupérer son sac à dos, il leur lança un regard mauvais. Il attrapa son journal intime qu'il plaqua contre sa poitrine, prit son sac et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées.

En marchant dans les couloirs, il fut satisfait de ne pas avoir cédé à la colère face aux autres élèves. Il se sentait encore plus mis de côté par ses camarades car il était le fils du professeur de potion, ce qui lui collait une étiquette sur le front. Il se précipita dans un renfoncement du mur lorsque Peeves passa dans le couloir. Il retient son souffle pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'esprit frappeur. S'il se dévouait totalement au Baron Sanglant, Peeves ne respectait pas autant le professeur Snape, connu pour son irascibilité. Et qui en subissait les conséquences? Lui, évidemment! Aleksandre resta contre une armure. Il s'était reçu une Bombaouse alors qu'il était seul au milieu d'un couloir deux jours plus tôt. Peeves était le seul présent et s'esclaffait comme un crétin en chantant quelque chose d'horrible sur les Snape.

Aleksandre se dirigea lentement vers les cachots, prenant un court couloir pour arriver devant le tableau menant aux appartements de son père. Les rires des élèves à l'extérieur retentissaient jusqu'aux tréfonds de Poudlard. Cette constatation le fit inspirer douloureusement. Il aurait aimé s'amuser autant. L'eau était un élément agréable même si sa nage était hésitante car il n'avait jamais suivi de réel cours de natation. S'il avait assuré à Ivan qu'il allait faire des efforts pour prendre confiance en lui, il ne pourrait pas se dévêtir. Jamais. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

-Polynectar!

Le tableau bascula lentement en entendant le mot de passe et il pénétra dans le grand appartement. L'entrée donnait immédiatement sur le salon et le coin cuisine. Son père était évidemment présent mais il y avait aussi Lucius, Sirius et Remus. Tous les quatre étaient rassemblés autour de la table du salon, un verre de thé glacé entre les mains. Aleksandre fit un autre pas hésitant dans le salon jusqu'à ce que le riche aristocrate renifle dédaigneusement en le détaillant des pieds à la tête. L'adolescent lui lança un regard noir, bien qu'intérieurement amusé par les simagrées de son parrain. Il glissa dans son sac son journal intime sous le regard intrigué de son père.

-Salut Sirius! Claironna-t-il.

Il alla embrasser Sirius pour le saluer, passant la tête haute devant Lucius. Il l'ignora superbement, le nez pointé vers le ciel. Il enlaça brièvement Remus qui le lui rendit sous le regard surpris des autres adultes. Ils n'étaient toujours pas habitués à ce rapprochement qui s'était concrétisé lorsqu'il l'avait soigné après qu'il se soit battu. Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers son père auquel il adressa un grand sourire. Peut-être que tout le monde adorait critiquer son père mais lui, il savait exactement quel genre de personne merveilleuse il était. D'accord, des fois il était tellement fatigué qu'il disait des choses méchantes mais il était, la plupart du temps, gentil.

L'adolescent se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du maître des potions qui lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Il retint un bâillement puis poussa un long soupir fatigué avant d'échangea un clin d'œil complice avec Lucius. Il était vraiment heureux de revoir son parrain après tant de temps. Celui-ci, après la mort de Narcissa, ne venait presque plus au Manoir. Non seulement car il ne voulait pas supporter les regards remplis de pitié et de tristesse de tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix. En plus de cela, il était étroitement surveillé depuis que Drago était connu comme un traître. Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait plus aussi confiance en lui depuis qu'il savait que le jeune homme avait désaffecté les rangs. _I__L_ devait sûrement craindre que Lucius en fasse autant.

-Tu ne profites pas du soleil?

-Non. Il fait trop chaud.

Sa réponse ne parut pas convenir à son père qui arqua un sourcil, le faisant se rapetisser sur lui-même. L'homme savait qu'il adorait jouer à l'extérieur et que le soleil était bien plus agréable que la pluie ou la neige. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, lui expliquer. Son père lui reprocherait encore de trop se préoccuper du regard des autres. Difficile de faire autrement quand on le regardait comme s'il était un veracasse étrange alors qu'il portait son simple uniforme de Poudlard. Comment le regarderaient-ils en découvrant son corps meurtri? Si son père était capable de se détacher du jugement des autres, ce n'était pas son cas.

-De toute manière, Jonathan et Drago vont arriver, annonça Lucius.

Aleksandre grimaça. Il était très heureux de passer du temps avec eux mais il comptait interroger discrètement son père. S'ils étaient là, il ne pourrait pas le faire. Ils étaient gentils mais... envahissants et d'une curiosité maladive, semblable à celle des Gryffondors. Même si, évidemment, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Il ne voulait pas blesser l'orgueil démesuré de Jonathan, et celui encore plus démesuré de Drago. Les comparer à des Gryffondors était la signature de son arrêt de mort.

Après tout, il pouvait très bien poser une question à son père maintenant. Sirius, Remus et Lucius auraient la décence de lancer une conversation de leur côté pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement. Et il n'allait pas déranger Ivan seulement pour ce que ces étudiants avaient dit sur son père. Si ce mot était une insulte, il dirait qu'il l'avait entendu dans la bibliothèque et qu'il était juste curieux de connaître de nouveaux mots pour élargir son vocabulaire. Il ne pourrait pas se faire disputer ou être jugé responsable. C'était même plutôt positif qu'il s'intéresse à son expression en voulant découvrir de nouveaux mots, même s'ils avaient un sens vilain.

-Papa? Commença-t-il prudemment.

-Oui, Aleksandre? Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Ça veut dire quoi être puceau?

Sirius qui avalait une gorgée de sa boisson s'étouffa et il se mit à tousser bruyamment. Son visage prit une étrange teinte rougeâtre comme il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Remus s'empressa de lui donner une grande tape dans le dos, s'efforçant de ne pas dévisager Aleksandre. Cependant, Lucius et Severus le fixaient avec stupéfaction, comme si une corne de licorne venait de lui pousser au milieu du front. Face à ces différentes réactions, Aleksandre se ratatina dans son fauteuil et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas simplement ouvert un dictionnaire. Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

Il vit avec stupeur les joues de son père rosir. Depuis quand Severus Snape était embarrassé par quelque chose? Il se mordilla la lèvre en songeant qu'il venait peut-être de faire une énorme gaffe. Sirius retrouva son souffle et un large sourire amusé éclaira son visage. Il se tourna vers Severus en se demandant comment il allait se sortir de cette interrogation purement adolescente. Même Lucius laissa apparaître un léger sourire au coin de sa bouche alors qu'il croisait les jambes, se calant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Où as-tu entendu ce mot? demanda calmement Severus.

-Je... dans la bibliothèque! se défendit-il. Ce n'est pas de ma faute!

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, renifla Lucius. Ce sont les discussions de jeunes.

Aleksandre fronça les sourcils, confus. De quoi Lucius parlait-il? Discussions de jeunes? Oui, ils étaient jeunes puisqu'ils étaient des étudiants mais ils ne parlaient pas d'autres adolescents. Sans vouloir être méchant, son père était vieux! Il ne l'était pas autant que Lucius mais il avait déjà trente-six ans et sans être moqueur, ça approchait la quarantaine et les cheveux grisonnants. Une image de son père mélangé à Dumbledore lui traversa l'esprit et il dut se concentrer sur sa question pour ne pas ricaner. Sans ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage, son père serait moins effrayant. Gris, ses cheveux seraient banals. Avait-il l'intention de se laisser pousser une longue barbe comme le directeur?

-Ils ne parlaient pas des jeunes, rectifia-t-il. Ils parlaient de papa!

Sirius se retient. Vraiment. Tout du moins, il essaya de toutes ses forces. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues férocement alors que son visage rougissait, le corps secoué par des gloussements. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche en voyant les yeux du professeur de potions se voiler de colère puis il n'y tient plus lorsque Remus se racla la gorge, gêné. Il éclata bruyamment de rire, faisant sursauter Aleksandre qui fixait son père avec inquiétude. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fugitif qui avait plié un bras sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, la tête posée dessus. Il tapait du poing contre l'accoudoir, se sentant incapable de retenir ses rires hystériques. Des larmes d'amusement affluèrent à ses yeux et il s'essuya le visage d'une main, riant toujours.

De son côté, Severus lança un regard meurtrier à Black qui s'étouffait de rire. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers son meilleur ami, persuadé que celui-ci était à deux doigts d'agir comme l'autre abruti. Il avait juste trop de retenu pour le faire devant Sirius et Remus. Justement! Le maître des potions tourna son regard mauvais vers son amant dont les joues étaient légèrement rosies. Sous son regard, Remus tendit le bras et flanqua un coup dur à l'arrière de la tête son ami pour le faire taire mais Sirius continuait à s'esclaffer bruyamment.

-Être puceau signifie être vierge, expliqua Severus.

Oh. Aleksandre avait déjà entendu ce que signifiait cette expression. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Où avait-il déjà entendu cela? Cela devient brusquement clair dans son esprit et il rougit violemment. Il l'avait vu ou plutôt lu dans le livre donné par Ivan. Comme son psychiatre le lui avait conseillé, il avait commencé à lire _Le_ _guide sexuel du petit sorcier_ dans l'espoir de mieux comprendre ses propres réactions physiques et anticiper ce qu'il pourrait découvrir sur le plan sexuel. Jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait refusé de l'ouvrir, trop embarrassé de s'intéresser à _ça_ mais après la recrudescence de ses cauchemars, il avait décidé que c'était peut-être une bonne idée pour comprendre.

Ce n'était pas tellement le cas. Le livre n'évoquait pas les viols. Ce n'était pas étonnant après réflexion. Le bouquin était une sorte de traité scientifique sensé aider les enfants et les adolescents à comprendre la sexualité qu'ils allaient connaître un jour ou l'autre. Le viol ne faisait pas partie de cela. Par chance, tous les adolescents n'allaient pas connaître un jour une telle chose. Heureusement. Aleksandre savait que c'était horrible et il ne le souhaitait à personne. Malgré tout, le livre lui avait appris beaucoup de choses. Il n'avait plus besoin d'interroger Drago. Il savait à présent ce qu'était une érection et pourquoi elle se déclenchait lorsqu'il désirait quelqu'un. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il acceptait l'idée de désirer quelqu'un car c'était regrettable après une telle aventure avec son oncle mais il comprenait que c'était juste... naturel. Les hommes aimaient cela et Aleksandre le comprenait. Ça avait fait tout chaud dans son estomac lorsqu'il avait embrassé Drago. C'était agréable mais lui ne devait pas... il ne devait pas apprécier ce contact avec Drago car il ne l'avait pas du tout aimé avec l'oncle Vernon.

-Tu... tu l'es? Demanda-t-il, surpris: dans le livre, ils parlaient des adolescents!

Cette question étonnée déclencha à nouveau le fou rire de Sirius qui commençait simplement à reprendre son souffle. Des larmes perlèrent une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux et même Remus sentit le rire le secouer. Lucius sut rester plus digne mais ses yeux gris étaient éclairés par l'amusement, ce qu'il dissimula derrière sa tasse. Ce n'était pas tant la question qui était amusante mais le ton utilisé par l'adolescent. Comme si l'idée que Severus soit vierge était improbable, voire même honteux!

-Aleksandre, j'ai trente-six ans, rappela froidement Severus en ignorant les rires accentués de Black.

-Avec Remus? Chuchota l'adolescent.

Le regard glacial que son père lui lança le fit se rapetisser dans le fauteuil et il haussa les épaules en marmonnant que c'était simplement une question. Le rire de Remus s'était étranglé dans sa gorge à son interrogation. Aleksandre s'en doutait mais c'était autre chose d'en entendre la confirmation. Le bout de ses oreilles s'empourpra. Il regarda alternativement les deux hommes avant de grimacer exagérément. Il ne voulait vraiment pas imaginer les deux hommes, nus en train de se chevaucher comme dans les images du livre. C'était une image horrible et il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser. Il ne fallait pas qu'il songe à une telle chose sauf s'il voulait vomir sur le tapis de l'appartement.

Le tableau d'entrée bascula et permit à la conversation d'être définitivement close au grand soulagement de Severus. Il n'était toujours pas prêt à parler de sexualité et tout ce qui s'en rapprocherait avec son fils. Jonathan et Drago apparurent en se bousculant. Tous les deux avaient encore les cheveux humides. Gabriel arriva plus calmement derrière eux et permit au tableau de se refermer. Les trois adolescents venaient de quitter le lac noir après leur baignade. Le visage de Drago s'éclaira littéralement en voyant son père qui s'était levé pour l'accueillir.

-Père! Salua-t-il.

Il s'avança à grandes enjambées et se serra contre lui. Lucius referma ses bras fermes autour de ses épaules et le maintient contre sa poitrine, en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. L'adolescent rit doucement. Il n'avait pas revu son père depuis trois semaines et les courriers qu'ils échangeaient étaient rares puisque Lucius était étroitement surveillé par les Mangemorts. Drago faisait partie des sorciers à retrouver, considéré comme un traître. Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sa mère aurait dû être celle qui le serrait dans ses bras en cet instant. Si Narcissa avait été là, Lucius ne l'aurait jamais étreint de cette manière devant tant de monde. Sa mère l'aurait fait sans se préoccuper de son image car de son point de vue, elle n'avait rien à prouver à Remus ou Sirius. Et voir son père le faire était un soulagement car son étreinte semblait engloutir une partie de sa solitude mais ça lui rappelait cruellement que sa mère était morte et que son père se devait de la remplacer, au moins un minimum. Cela lui rappelait aussi qu'aux yeux des autres sorciers, son père et lui n'avaient plus rien à faire ensembles.

Les deux Malefoy remercièrent leur entourage de ne pas prêter attention à eux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Lucius ne devait surtout pas être vu par les habitants du château. Ils faisaient peut-être tous partis de l'ordre du phénix mais il était préférable que le moins de personne possible soit au courant de son rôle d'espion. Ça amenuisait les chances que Voldemort ou un Mangemort le découvre. Dumbledore assurait avoir confiance en toutes les personnes vivant à Poudlard. Cependant, il avait conscience qu'il suffisait qu'un seul membre de l'ordre du phénix rencontre un Mangemort pour que le secret soit révélé, mettant ainsi en danger Lucius. L'appartement de Severus permettait donc à Lucius de venir de temps en temps pour voir son fils. Celui d'Elena accueillait Sirius lorsqu'il désirait passer un peu de temps avec elle. C'était les deux seuls appartements de Poudlard que les deux hommes pouvaient atteindre.

Gabriel se sentit un peu en trop dans cet appartement. Jonathan s'était approché de Sirius et il lui parlait doucement à propos des cours de Remus. Celui-ci faisait taire son ami qui se plaisait à raconter qu'il était sûrement un très bon professeur même s'il devait faire du favoritisme envers le jeune Snape. Celui-ci observait la scène calmement, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Ses sourcils étaient un peu arqués vers le haut comme s'il faisait une étude scientifique à propos de son entourage. Severus était allé chercher des nouveaux verres après avoir fait apparaître d'autres sièges.

-Bonjour Gabriel.

Le français sursauta lorsque la voix de Lucius résonna subitement à côté de lui et il tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de lui serrer la main. Lucius Malefoy l'avait toujours impressionné. Dès qu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait su qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. À présent, Gabriel se demandait si cela ne provenait pas de la mort de son deuxième fils. Il l'avait découvert lors de l'enterrement de Narcissa. Par Merlin, c'était déjà très difficile de regarder une tombe en sachant que quelqu'un s'y trouvait. En voir deux était terrifiant car le double deuil de la famille Malefoy lui avait rappelé l'enterrement de sa propre famille maintenant composée de quatre cercueils.

-Il me semble que tu t'es un peu épaissi depuis ton arrivée, constata l'adulte en le détaillant d'un regard critique.

-En effet, confia sincèrement l'adolescent. Je me nourris bien mieux depuis que je suis à Poudlard.

La franchise de Gabriel fit légèrement sourire Lucius. Il avait promis à Narcissa de veiller sur le jeune homme, sur la manière dangereuse dont il s'alimentait. Lorsqu'elle était vivante, il n'y avait prêté que peu d'attention car il savait qu'elle s'en occupait à la perfection. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il devait s'en occuper, surveiller l'enfant avant qu'il ne joue trop avec sa vie. Ce n'était pas une corvée, loin de là. La perte de poids de Gabriel l'avait alerté. Pourtant, il semblait se porter beaucoup mieux à présent. Reprendre un peu de poids avait permis à son visage de retrouver des couleurs et de s'éclairer. Il ne semblait plus aussi terne et renfermé. L'enthousiasme de Jonathan n'y était sûrement pas étranger. Il jeta d'ailleurs un regard en coin à l'adolescent avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Gabriel qui avait suivi son regard, les joues empourprées.

Jonathan était assis à côté de Sirius, un verre de jus de citrouille entre les mains. Les fauteuils étaient si larges qu'en se serrant un peu, ils avaient pu s'y installer tous les deux. Les deux garçons écoutaient Drago raconter comment il avait rembarré poliment le professeur McGonagall lors du dernier cours de métamorphose. Le récit fit sourire toutes les personnes présentes. Le blond avait été si poli en refusant l'aide que lui proposait la Directrice des Gryffondors qu'elle ne pouvait pas ôter un seul point au sablier des Serpentards. Aleksandre, Liam et Jonathan avaient manqué de s'étouffer de rire alors qu'ils cachaient leurs ricanements dans leur livre. Drago ignorait cependant que les professeurs avaient décidé d'être cléments avec lui un certain temps car la mort de Narcissa était récente.

-Hum, ça avance avec Dumbledore?

Sirius tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune homme qui faisait semblant de parcourir du regard un magasine de potions qu'il venait de prendre sur la table basse de son oncle. Il avait murmuré pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Comme le lui avait promis Jonathan, il n'avait parlé à personne de ce projet. Un sourire discret traversa son visage. L'adolescent arriverait presque à le duper s'il ne tournait pas aussi rapidement les pages du magasine. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit en train de lire tant il les tournait vite.

-Même très bien, confia Sirius en souriant. Je serais bientôt reconnu comme innocent et libre. Je n'aurais plus qu'à me méfier de ceux qui suivent Voldemort.

Jonathan sentit ses yeux pétiller de joie même s'il mordit l'intérieur de ses joues pour dissimuler son sourire enthousiaste. Il trouvait cela génial. Sa mère allait être heureuse de pouvoir officialiser sa relation avec Sirius. C'était difficile pour un couple de vivre caché. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir se promener dans un lieu public. En fait, ils ne pouvaient pas même sortir aux alentours du Manoir Snape car c'était trop dangereux pour Sirius. Et en toute honnêteté, Jonathan était heureux pour lui-même. Il appréciait beaucoup l'amant de sa mère même s'il l'avait difficilement accepté au début. Il espérait pouvoir se rapprocher de Sirius petit à petit, peut-être même former une famille complète. Lui. Sa mère. Sirius en tant que père.

Voir chaque jour son père biologique avait renforcé son envie de former une vraie famille. Sa colère, sa rage envers lui s'était multipliée. Il l'avait abandonné et à présent, il tentait de lui reparler. Mais chaque fois, il était mal reçu. Isaac, en trois semaines, était venu lui parler à deux reprises. Il l'interpellait toujours lorsqu'il était seul. C'était lâche. Ce mot caractérisait parfaitement l'homme qu'était son père. La colère serra son cœur et il plissa le bout de son nez, dégoûté. Il avait plus parlé à son père en un mois qu'en seize années. Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné s'il voulait commencer à le connaître maintenant? Il n'était pas intéressant lorsqu'il avait deux ans, c'est cela? Seize ans était-il un âge plus approprié pour s'occuper d'un enfant? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour que Isaac refuse de l'élever? Cette question le tourmentait encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait revu.

-Et j'ai dit à Dumbledore que partir en mission ne m'intéresse plus, ajouta Sirius en voyant le visage du garçon s'assombrir étrangement. Je pense que ta mère a besoin de moi et si tu en as envie, je suis là.

La phrase murmurée par Sirius était hésitante mais Jonathan tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Tout d'abord impassible, l'adolescent sentit la colère ressentie pour son père s'effacer pour être remplacée par de la joie. Ému, il se contenta de sourire d'un air tremblant à l'homme qui avait bien changé depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. L'homme-adolescent immature avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à un être mature et responsable. C'était ce dont Jonathan avait besoin pour se sentir bien. Il hocha lentement la tête en lui souriant.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient observés. Aleksandre leur lançait des coups d'œil fréquents. Il savait que Sirius et Jonathan s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Il en était heureux parce que sa tante et Sirius s'aimaient vraiment. Ça se voyait. Personne ne pouvait en douter. Elena devait être soulagé de voir son fils s'entendre avec son amant, un peu comme son père lorsqu'il avait commencé à accepter Remus. Aleksandre ne savait pas si c'était la jalousie qui serrait sa gorge ou seulement le sentiment qu'il avait fait son choix entre Sirius et Lucius. De manière définitive. Il se tourna vers son parrain qui discutait avec Drago et Remus. Le patriarche de la famille Malefoy était plus froid, distant et réservé que Sirius. Les deux hommes n'étincelaient pas de la même manière. Surtout depuis la mort de Narcissa.

-Tout va bien Aleks?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son père. Le maître des potions avait interrompu sa conversation avec Gabriel à propos de la dernière potion d'amnésie créée par un potioniste australien pour se pencher près de lui. Bien que son visage pâle était impassible, il put voir ses yeux sombres voilés par l'inquiétude. Aleksandre assura qu'il se sentait bien en affichant un sourire sur son visage. Il se sentait bien. Il était juste un peu bouleversé de voir comment sa famille était recomposée.

Durant une dizaine de minutes, les conversations se poursuivirent. Aleksandre choisit plutôt d'écouter ce que chacun disait. Il n'avait pas grand chose à raconter puisque Drago avait déjà fait le récit du bal à son père. Comme il avait partagé cette soirée avec lui, il n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Évidemment, le blondinet oublia volontairement de rapporter leur conversation à propos de leur baiser mais Aleksandre se tassa dans le fauteuil face au regard perçant de Lucius. Son parrain se comporta étrangement puisqu'il lui sourit d'un air affecté avant de reporter son attention sur son fils qui, fait étonnant, paraissait incapable de s'arrêter de parler. Elena arriva entre temps. Elle embrassa chastement les lèvres de Sirius ce qui fit râler bruyamment Jonathan et grogner Severus.

-J'y vais papa, annonça Aleksandre en se levant. On se verra au dîner.

-Déjà? S'étonna Elena avant d'ajouter en plaisantant: c'est moi qui te fais fuir?

-Oui, tu as tout compris, confia-t-il en souriant.

-Tu vas à ta séance?

Aleksandre acquiesça à la question de son père. Même s'ils savaient tous qu'il était suivi quotidiennement par un psychiatre, c'était embarrassant de l'évoquer aussi ouvertement. Notamment face à Drago, Gabriel et Jonathan. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'être traité par un psychiatre pouvait signifier. Il salua toutes les personnes présentes, se serrant un instant contre Lucius qui accepta son étreinte. Il ne savait pas quand il allait revoir son parrain et préférait profiter de lui jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il traversait rapidement les couloirs pour atteindre le bureau d'Ivan. Il faisait chaud au sein même du château et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir se rafraîchir dans le lac noir. Il songea un instant à aller se baigner la nuit. Les soirées étaient encore chaudes même si de nombreux orages éclataient à cause de l'intense chaleur. Il grimaça en chassant cette idée. Des patrouilles étaient organisées de manière permanente et il pourrait à peine mettre un pied hors du château avant d'être remarqué par quelqu'un. Il frappa contre la porte de la pièce attribuée à son psychiatre. Celui-ci apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et il lui demanda d'attendre un instant dans le couloir, le temps qu'il termine avec son patient. Aleksandre hocha la tête et s'appuya contre le mur en pierre, attendant qu'Ivan mette un terme à sa séance précédente.

Cela prit une dizaine de minutes avant que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Samuel en sortit. Le garçon occupait toujours la séance avant lui. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé ensemble car il était excessivement timide. Cela lui rappelait lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'école. Timide. Apeuré. Il dévisagea Samuel qui tamponnait ses yeux avec un mouchoir pour effacer les dernières larmes. Ivan échangea des derniers mots avec lui puis lui conseilla d'aller s'étendre tranquillement avant le dîner.

-À nous deux! Plaisanta Ivan.

Aleksandre sourit à la plaisanterie tout en pensant que malgré tout, cette phrase résumait assez bien le métier d'Ivan. Il jeta un regard circulaire au bureau qui était moins grand et chaleureux que celui de l'hôpital. Le propriétaire avait tenté de rendre la pièce plus chaleureuse mais les pierres froides du sol et des murs rendaient le tout austère. Néanmoins, la large banquette en cuir était toujours présente et c'était rassurant. Il y avait même les coussins velours violets posés dessus. L'adolescent se jeta dessus, remontant immédiatement ses jambes contre lui.

En le voyant faire cela, Ivan fronça un instant les sourcils avant d'attraper son dossier. Ce mouvement signifiait que quelque chose tracassait Aleksandre. Et depuis son retour à Poudlard, il se tenait toujours de cette façon. Le garçon s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même, se montrant plus réservé. Comme souvent, il avait laissé passer pour voir si le temps allait le rendre plus joyeux ou le laisser toujours aussi amorphe. Le jeune homme n'avait pas conscience qu'il savait exactement lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était son psychiatre depuis dix mois. Il détectait ses mimiques, ses gestes avec facilité. Il attendait toujours cependant pour voir s'il allait se confier à lui ou pas.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée? Commença-t-il en attrapant sa plume. J'ai parlé un peu avec ton père. Il m'a confirmé que tout était rentré dans l'ordre entre vous.

-Je te l'avais dit, rétorqua le jeune homme. Il y a Lucius et Sirius à l'appartement. Nous y étions tous. C'était plutôt sympa.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Aleksandre raconta ce qui lui était arrivé depuis leur dernière entrevue. Il lui expliqua brièvement que l'ambiance entre Jonathan et Drago semblait tendue la veille. Jonathan, Liam et lui avaient passé la soirée ensemble, dans la salle commune à jouer à la bataille explosive. Pendant ce temps là, Drago était avec Daphné et Blaise qui, depuis le bal, s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Les deux amis ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole sans que quiconque sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qui était certain, était qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'une humeur massacrante. Drago avait aboyé sur un deuxième année qui riait trop bruyamment et Jonathan avait lancé un regard venimeux à deux filles de troisième année qui les observaient étrangement, chuchotant dans leur coin.

Ivan l'écouta soigneusement, prenant des notes de temps à autre. Souvent, il regrettait que les séances thérapeutiques ne durent qu'une heure. Il fallait un certain temps pour que le patient se détende. Son bureau était la représentation à la fois d'un soulagement car les enfants pouvaient venir raconter de leurs problèmes, pleurer ou tout simplement parler. Mais également, une sorte de salle de tortures car des moments difficiles étaient évoqués. Or, cela prenait un temps assez long pour certaine personne et souvent ils rentraient dans le vif du sujet lorsque la séance allait bientôt s'achever. Néanmoins, prendre ses patients une heure et demie était infaisable. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de tous les recevoir.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Aleksandre but un peu de jus de citrouille, veillant à ne rien faire tomber. Il était quelques fois un peu maladroit. Encore ce matin, il avait brisé la bouteille de parfum de Blaise en se brossant les dents dans la salle de bain. Par chance, elle était à moitié vide. Le noir avait été un peu sec mais Aleksandre avait rétorqué que c'était son chat, Chamallow, qui avec un battement de queue avait tout envoyé valser. L'irritation de Blaise s'était atténuée et il avait finalement haussé les épaules en décrétant que ce n'était pas si grave.

-Est-ce que tu dors bien en ce moment, Aleksandre?

La question d'Ivan le fit déglutir bruyamment et il lui lança un regard soucieux par dessus son verre. Il le reposa sur le bureau et s'empressa de serrer le coussin contre sa poitrine. Il sentait que la conversation allait dévier sur un sujet inconfortable pour lui. Est-ce que son psychiatre posait cette question simplement pour combler le silence ou se doutait-il de quelque chose? Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas préférable pour lui qu'il lui avoue que ses nuits étaient peuplées par d'affreux cauchemars et qu'en fait, il n'était pas juste fatigué mais complètement épuisé?

-Pas très bien, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

-Je l'ai remarqué. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ou tu es réveillé la nuit par des cauchemars?

Aleksandre resta silencieux un moment, ses yeux rivés dans ceux d'Ivan. Puis subitement, il fondit en larmes. Son psychiatre se leva immédiatement pour le rejoindre sur la banquette, un paquet de mouchoirs entre les mains. Le garçon se moucha un grand coup, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Alors il lui raconta tout. Il lui expliqua que toutes les nuits, il revivait ses viols. Et que c'était affreux, qu'il se réveillant en pleurant et en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas contrôler ses rêves. Il ajouta que la présence de Chamallow lui était bénéfique et qu'il était heureux de pouvoir le serrer contre lui à ses réveils. Il lui expliqua donc pourquoi il était si fatigué et combien il avait peur de s'endormir le soir car inévitablement, il se réveillerait avec un cauchemar.

Pendant tout ce temps, Ivan resta silencieux. Il ne décrocha pas un seul mot durant de toute la confession de son patient. Il notait dans son esprit chaque parole prononcée pour pouvoir utiliser cela pour l'aider. Il ne le toucha pas non plus. Il savait qu'un contact pouvait soit rassurer Aleksandre, soit l'effrayer. Il se contenta alors de lui fourrer des mouchoirs dans les mains pour qu'il puisse essuyer son visage. Il s'assura également qu'il ne cédait pas peu à peu à une crise de panique. Il fallait qu'Aleksandre déverse ses peines sans pour autant partir en crise et compliquer la conversation.

Au bout d'environ dix minutes, Aleksandre se tut. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il enfouit son visage contre ses genoux remontés sur sa poitrine. Il respira lentement pour retrouver son calme. Ses larmes humidifièrent son pantalon et il frissonna malgré la chaleur étouffante du bureau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu les dix kilos d'inquiétude qui pesaient sur son épaule. C'était un tel soulagement d'avoir tout avoué, tout raconté. C'était agréable de partager ses peurs avec une personne. Ivan allait essayer de l'aider car c'était son métier, son rôle auprès de lui.

-Je n'arriverais jamais à être comme les autres sur ce sujet, confia-t-il d'une voix tremblante. J'ai lu une partie du livre et je sais que le sexe fait partie de la vie de tous mais je ne peux pas l'accepter pour moi.

Ivan hocha lentement la tête en s'assurant qu'Aleksandre perçoive son geste. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne devait surtout pas parler pour ne pas le couper dans son élan. Il était prêt à s'exprimer et le psychiatre ne voulait pas arrêter cette marque de maturité et de confiance envers lui en parlant. Soit Aleksandre devait être poussé pour s'exprimer soit il le faisait seul mais il ne fallait surtout pas l'interrompre. Bien que recroquevillé sur lui-même, il était étrangement calme. Il releva la tête et passa une main sur son visage pour faire disparaître les larmes qui glissaient toujours de ses yeux. Il saisit un nouveau mouchoir propre pour essuyer son nez coulant.

-Chaque fois que j'apprécierais un contact physique, je repenserai à ce que oncle Vernon m'a fait et je me dirais que je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver du plaisir, expliqua-t-il. Avec Mike et Drago, je l'ai ressenti mais... mais je me suis senti horrible. C'est comme si j'acceptais ce que mon oncle m'a fait! Tu comprends?

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, acquiesça lentement Ivan.

S'il se doutait qu'Aleksandre et Mike échangeaient des baisers de plus en plus poussés à mesure qu'ils grandissaient, il ignorait que Drago et le jeune homme avait échangé le moindre instant intime. Il fronça doucement les sourcils en songeant à la crise que son patient avait eu à l'hôpital. Il lui avait confié entre ses larmes et ses cris qu'il était horrible car son corps réagissait comme l'oncle Vernon. Ivan lui avait procuré un livre adapté aux enfants et aux adolescents pour découvrir le monde de la sexualité. Est-ce que Drago Malefoy était la cause de cette crise terrible durant laquelle Aleksandre s'était blessé les mains dans le réfectoire, devant l'ensemble des enfants de l'hôpital? Il avait toujours pensé que Mike, encore vivant et proclamé comme le petit-ami d'Aleksandre, était celui qui lui avait fait, involontairement, ressentir du désir sexuel.

-C'est normal mais pas pour moi.

-Tu devrais peut-être séparer ton expérience avec ton oncle et celles qui vont suivre avec tes petits-amis. Tu n'as pas eu le choix avec ton oncle. Il t'a forcé à pratiquer toutes ces expériences sexuelles. Lorsque tu aimeras un garçon puisque tu sembles te tourner vers ce sexe, tu feras les mêmes choses mais volontairement.

Faire les mêmes choses? Cela signifiait qu'il revivrait ce qu'il avait vécu avec oncle Vernon? Lorsque Drago et lui s'étaient embrassés, très intimement mais scientifiquement, son corps s'était embrasé. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter cela. Ça avait été tellement... agréable. Il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre parcelle de plaisir avec son oncle. Rien du tout. En dehors de la peur, de la colère, de la honte. Ce n'était pas ce ressentiment qui l'avait saisi avec Drago. Même avec Mike. À deux reprises, il avait senti son corps se réveiller étrangement, chauffer et se tendre. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était tourné vers le jeune Malefoy. Avec les deux garçons, c'était doux, agréable. Il avait eu peur seulement car ça lui rappelait les horreurs faîtes par son oncle.

Une vague de rage l'envahit. Son oncle gâchait tout. Il avait ruiné son existence. Son enfance était comparable à un enfer, enfermé dans un placard ou sous les coups. L'homme arrivait même à lui insuffler de la peur à Poudlard car il savait toujours qu'il rentrerait à Privet Drive et que les mauvais traitements reviendraient aussi. Il lui avait gâché tout son passé et il dirigeait même son présent et son avenir. Sans lui, il ne se serait jamais posé de telles questions. Sans tous ces viols, embrasser un garçon et éprouver du désir ne lui poserait aucun problème. Il serait comme tous les adolescents: juste heureux et impatient d'en découvrir plus. Lui aimerait plutôt retourner en arrière lorsque embrasser Mike était comme lui faire la bise, sans aucune importance, sans aucun sentiment autre qu'une forte amitié. Il prit une inspiration tremblante en songeant qu'il devrait construire sa vie par rapport à son oncle. C'était d'une injustice par Merlin!

-Je ne pourrais pas, répéta Aleksandre en secouant la tête. Même si je le voulais, je n'y arriverais pas. Je me sentirais coupable, mauvais, sale.

-Tu ne penses pas que l'amour est un sentiment assez fort pour changer cette vision? Demanda Ivan. Je suis certain que tu auras tes premières expériences sexuelles avec une personne que tu aimes donc digne de confiance et qui connaîtra ton passé avec ton oncle. Tu pourras prendre du plaisir avec car il te procura une sensation de sécurité, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec ton oncle.

De toute manière, Aleksandre serait incapable de laisser une personne le toucher sans qu'il n'y ait un fort sentiment d'amour entre eux. Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, il devait avouer qu'entre Mike et lui, il s'agissait d'une amourette. Il n'oubliait pas son ami pour autant. Sa mort était encore douloureuse. Elle lui serrait la poitrine chaque fois qu'il y pensait. S'il avait embrassé Drago, c'était surtout dans un but scientifique, ludique. Le garçon n'était pas désagréable à regarder en plus de cela. Puis, il avait confiance en lui. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'Ivan voulait dire par une personne digne de confiance. Il avait vraiment confiance en Drago. Il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais le blesser volontairement même s'il était parfois ronchon.

-Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un est capable de m'aimer ainsi, lança-t-il avec amertume. Le livre dit que je ne suis même pas vierge! C'est que les vieux comme papa qui ne le sont plus, comme il a été vexé lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il l'était encore! Dans le livre, il conseille de faire l'amour pour la première fois avec une personne qu'on aime.

Ivan hocha lentement la tête, se demandant tout de même comment les Snape étaient venus à parler d'une telle chose. Il préféra ne pas exprimer sa joie de savoir qu'Aleksandre lisait le livre qu'il lui avait procuré. Ce n'était pas le fait que c'était lui qui lui avait donné. C'était plutôt que cela montrait une preuve de maturité. Son patient était capable de mettre de côté son embarras et sa colère envers ce sujet pour lire un livre qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre la vie sexuelle des hommes. Aleksandre s'interrogeait et c'était favorable pour sa guérison.

-Aleksandre, le viol est appelé viol car il n'a pas été vécu volontairement, expliqua Ivan. Tu peux te considérer comme vierge dans la mesure où tu n'as pas voulu donner ta virginité à ton oncle. La personne qui t'aimera ne sera pas fâchée car tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles _involontaires._

_**xXx**_

Le lendemain soir, Aleksandre était assis sur l'herbe au bord du lac. Il était aux alentours de vingt heures. Il avait rapidement quitté le dîner et son ambiance bruyante. Assis en tailleur, il profitait du coucher de soleil. La chaleur était encore importante. C'était désagréable la nuit malgré les sortilèges de rafraichissement mis en place dans le château. Par chance, il faisait plus frais dans les cachots que dans n'importe quel autre partie de Poudlard. Il avait amené Chamallow avec lui. Le petit chaton jouait avec de grands brins d'herbes qui bougeaient sous le faible vent de ce début de soirée. Ses pattes frappaient l'air avec agacement alors que sa longue queue s'agitait dans tout les sens. Aleksandre sourit doucement et plia légèrement les doigts pour grattouiller le dos de l'animal. Aussitôt, celui-ci ronronna et abandonna les tiges d'herbes pour se frotter contre sa main.

Il était difficile d'ignorer les adultes qui patrouillaient dans le parc autour de lui même s'ils ne s'occupaient pas de lui. Il avait le droit d'être là, jusqu'à vingt et une heures qui était l'heure du couvre-feu. Il tourna discrètement la tête vers la cabane de Hagrid. Nympahadora Tonks et ses cheveux roses tournaient autour, les yeux rivés à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Aleksandre fronça doucement les sourcils en voyant que la cabane du garde-chasse était vide, éteinte. Son père lui avait dit que le demi-géant était parti en mission pour l'ordre du phénix. C'était tout ce qu'il avait accepté de lui dire même s'il avait insisté pour savoir où il se trouvait.

Il plissa des yeux en voyant un mouvement à l'opposé du parc, près du château. Tonks se tourna également d'un bond, baguette magique à la main. Une silhouette venait de quitter les différentes serres de Poudlard. À mesure que cette personne s'approchait de l'entrée du château, Aleksandre la reconnut. Il sourit en voyant le jeune homme feuilleter un épais livre avec empressement sans remarquer qu'il manquait de trébucher à tout instant. Il leva finalement la tête pour regarder où il se trouvait. En le voyant au bord du lac, il s'approcha rapidement bien qu'une certaine hésitation flottait sur son visage.

-Salut!

-Bonsoir Neville, répondit-il poliment, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu veux t'asseoir?

Le Gryffondor accepta sa proposition avec plaisir. Il s'installa à côté de lui, balayant du regard le lac noir très calme. Il referma son livre qui, sans étonnement, concernait la botanique. Il expliqua brièvement à Aleksandre qu'il arrosait quelques plantes magiques, aidant ainsi le professeur Chourave. Pendant qu'il caressait gentiment Chamallow qui s'amusait à grimper sur sa robe noire, Aleksandre attrapa le livre que le professeur de botanique lui avait prêté pour le feuilleter rapidement. C'était compliqué. Ce que Neville étudiait dans cette matière était d'un niveau bien plus élevé que la classe de cinquième année. Lui aimait bien la botanique. Les cours du professeur Chourave étaient moins amusants qu'à l'hôpital car elle ne faisait pas tout pour les intéresser à la leçon. Les élèves devaient d'eux-mêmes se concentrer pour suivre la leçon. Cependant, il appréciait voir et manipuler plus de végétaux qu'à son école. Les serres étaient abondantes et offraient beaucoup de plantes et de fleurs magiques à observer.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment tout en s'amusant avec Chamallow. Neville sortit de sa poche un Chatux. C'était un petit objet vendu chez Zonko. Cela ressemblait à une petite toupie qui ronronnait chaque fois que quelqu'un la touchait. Les deux garçons se mirent face à face dans l'herbe et ils s'amusèrent à faire rouler l'objet l'un vers l'autre. Chamallow se prêta volontiers au jeu puisqu'il tenta d'attraper le petit jouet avec ses pattes, sautant dessus et miaulant de colère. Cela fit beaucoup rire les deux adolescents qui s'empressèrent de le faire tourner un peu plus en bourrique.

-Papa a aussi un Chatux, confia Aleksandre. Il est dans son bureau à la maison. Je n'en avais jamais vu avant cela.

-Je pensais qu'il n'aimait pas tout ce qui se rapproche d'un animal?

-C'est le cas. Ce matin, il a hurlé parce que Chamallow jouait avec les lacets de ses chaussures et il les abîmait. Ensuite, c'est moi qui me suis fait disputer lorsqu'il a griffé la banquette!

Aleksandre grimaça à ce souvenir tandis que Neville gloussait gentiment. Il était venu très tôt dans les appartements de son père, réveillé à nouveau par un cauchemar. Sans surprise, Remus et son père étaient déjà debout, prenant le petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Ainsi, ils n'auraient qu'à faire un petit tour à la Grande Salle pour faire une apparition. Aleksandre s'était joint à eux avec plaisir en évitant les questions sur son réveil matinal. Il avait apporté Chamallow avec lui car le chaton miaulait chaque fois qu'il partait. Comme il ne se rendait pas directement en cours, il pouvait très bien se promener un peu avec son animal de compagnie. Or, celui-ci était très agité. Après avoir grimpé sur ses genoux pour laper dans son bol de lait, ce qui avait déjà irrité son père et son souci de la maniaquerie, il s'était amusé avec les chaussures du professeur avant de choisir la banquette comme nouveau terrain de jeu.

Sur le coup, il avait eu un large mouvement de recul à la sèche réprimande, un rappel de l'horrible dispute de son père après qu'il se soit battu avec Smith. C'était la première fois qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il avait été touché par les propos de l'homme. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne les pensait pas. Remus et Ivan avaient tenu le même discours. Pourtant... c'était dur de ne pas y penser à certains moments. Il lui arrivait de se demander si tout compte fait, il ne le dérangeait pas, s'il n'était pas trop envahissant, si faire quelque chose allait attirer l'attention sur lui. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être excessif. Il ne voulait plus décevoir l'espion mais il était toujours amer à propos de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il lui avait parlé suite à l'euphorie de sa soirée au bal avec Drago. Il était certain que s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger après cette soirée, il n'aurait jamais accepté de lui reparler. Autant car il était déçu par son comportement, autant pour ne pas être un mauvais fils, une nouvelle fois.

Neville observait le garçon face à lui. Il savait que si Ronald apprenait qu'il avait passé du temps avec le fils de Snape, le rouquin se montrerait hautain envers lui. Ron avait tellement changé depuis la disparition de Harry. Il était blessé par sa fuite. Il l'avait pris pour lui-même comme si son meilleur ami lui reprochait quelque chose et que c'était à cause de cela qu'il avait disparu. La colère le rendait mauvais envers tout le monde. Sa haine envers le professeur Snape était si grande qu'il avait préféré choisir son fils comme souffre-douleur. Ni Hermione, ni Ginny étaient capables de lui faire comprendre que c'était mal et injuste. Il ne voulait rien entendre alors Neville savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire entendre raison à propos d'aleksandre Snape.

Celui-ci l'intriguait. Ce n'était bien sûr pas pour cela qu'il le côtoyait. Il était vraiment sympathique. Étrangement pour un Snape, il était marrant. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas étouffer sa curiosité Gryffondorienne. Aleksandre Severus Snape lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Mais à qui? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le jeune homme. Son instabilité mentale le troublait. Lorsqu'il parlait avec lui, il avait parfois l'impression de faire face à un adolescent de seize ans, du même âge que lui. Cependant, il lui arrivait souvent de lui donner seulement dix ans, à peine plus.

-Le bal avec Ginny était bien? Demanda malicieusement Aleksandre.

À sa surprise, le regard de Neville s'assombrit alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient. Il haussa les épaules en plongeant son regard sur l'eau lisse du lac noir. Le calamar géant devait dormir ou manger un quelconque poisson du lac pour se nourrir. Aleksandre s'interrogea sur sa réaction. Il avait à peine parlé avec le Gryffondor depuis ce soir là. Il avait été submergé par les travaux scolaires. C'était difficile de passer à un rythme supérieur. Les devoirs étaient très souvent courts à l'école. Ici, les essais faisaient au minimum trois rouleaux de parchemin. Il passait beaucoup de temps à maintenir son niveau même s'il ne le disait à personne pour ne pas décevoir quelqu'un.

-Pas tellement, avoua-t-il. J'ai aimé passer la soirée avec elle mais elle n'a pas dû être aussi enthousiaste.

-Tu sais Ginny, même si ça n'en a pas l'air, est très simple. Je suis certain qu'elle a apprécié cette soirée.

-Tu sembles bien la connaître, fit-il remarquer.

Aleksandre releva brusquement la tête à ses mots. Le malaise s'infiltra en lui. Le ton de Neville était dérangeant. Il avait dit cela d'une telle manière... comme s'il essayait de lui extirper quelque chose. Il n'aimait pas cela. C'était inquiétant. Il aimait beaucoup le Gryffondor car il était l'un des seuls à ne pas le juger en tant que fils du professeur irascible de potion et comme retardé mental.

-Nous avons longtemps vécu ensemble au Manoir, expliqua-t-il simplement.

**xXx**

-Maintenant que la femme de Lucius Malfoy est morte, il est affaibli et ne pourra plus faire passer une seule loi anti-Moldus pendant un certain temps.

Gilbert Fripemine travaillait au comité des sortilèges expérimentaux au Ministère depuis dix huit années. Il avait donc vécu la première guerre contre Voldemort. Jeune, il n'avait pas ressenti l'intérêt d'intervenir, de mettre un frein à son emprise sur le Royaume-Uni. Pourquoi risquer sa vie pour le reste de la population qui ne retiendrait jamais son nom? Son désir de stopper l'avancée du Seigneur des Ténèbres était récente alors lorsque Bob qui travaillait au département de contrôle et de régulation magique des animaux était venu le voir, sachant que son fils de sept ans venait d'être tué par un groupe de Mangemort, en lui proposant de se dresser contre Voldemort, il avait immédiatement accepté.

Jamais il n'avait pensé devoir organiser un meurtre. Les remords vivaient en lui mais il essayait de simplement se rassurer en se disant que les Mangemorts ne connaissaient pas ce mot. Créer un poison assez puissant pour tuer une personne avait été simple. Il suffisait de quelques ingrédients commercialisés dans l'allée des embrumes. Trouver comment atteindre Narcisse Malefoy s'était révélé plus compliqué. La riche famille vivait dans un Manoir parfaitement sécurisé. Y entrer par effraction était impossible. Au final, ils avaient simplement vêtus les deux plus jeunes du groupe, Arnold Bondupois et Prentice, deux oubliators, avec une robe d'auror. Ils étaient venus, soi-disant, de la part de Lucius Malefoy qui devait lui transmettre un message: il ne pourrait pas rentrer avant une certaine heure tardive de la soirée. Il était connu que Lucius utilisait à son bon vouloir les tous jeunes aurors pour des tâches dégradantes.

N'avait-il pas été pris à son propre piège lorsque sa chère épouse les avaient accueillis chaleureusement, les invitant à boire un coup car elle connaissait parfaitement les actes abusifs de Lucius?

-Il faut brouiller les pistes pendant un long moment, conseilla Prentice. Il faut choisir une autre victime. Drago Malefoy est hors d'atteinte, protégé par Dumbledore. Il est de notre côté.

-Il faut trouver comment contacter Dumbledore, ajouta Gilbert d'un ton las. Ce sera plus simple que de tuer une autre personne pour atteindre un autre Mangemort.

_*Je vous remercie pour vos reviews même si j'ai du réondre assez rapidement par manque de temps ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre en tout cas ! A la semaine prochaine, patmol25._


	95. XCV: Surprises

**Chapitre**_**: Surprise.**_

Severus marchait lentement dans sa salle de classe. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait les chaudrons de ses élèves qui bouillonnaient tranquillement. Le cours duraient trois heures. La première heure, les étudiants avaient concocté une potion assez complexe. Il fallait environ quarante minutes pour effectuer la première phase. Évidemment, avec cette bande d'incapable, il avait dû rajouter dix minutes pour qu'ils terminent de mélanger les ingrédients. Il fallait ensuite attendre une heure avant de reprendre la préparation de la mixture. Évidemment, Severus n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser sans activité. Il leur avait collé un exercice sur table et le silence régnait dans le cachot.

Il lança un regard menaçant à Dean Thomas qui soupirait bruyamment, s'ennuyant. Le Gryffondor soutient son regard un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il arque un sourcil encore plus menaçant. Aussitôt, le jeune homme replongea sa tête vers son parchemin. La tranquillité de la salle était maintenue par le fait que les élèves étaient installés individuellement à chaque table. Il y avait une place réservée au chaudron sur le feu et l'autre pour qu'il puisse travailler à l'écrit. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas garder cette organisation du cachot. Les élèves avaient été agréablement silencieux hormis quelques grognements en début de cours. Il était certain que Dumbledore jugerait cela comme un obstacle à la bonne entente entre les élèves.

Severus se racla discrètement la gorge en tapotant contre la table de Drago pour lui ordonner de se concentrer. Son filleul hocha rapidement la tête en trempant sa plume dans un encrier. Son regard s'attarda sur le jeune homme alors qu'il allait s'appuyer contre son bureau, englobant ainsi du regard la grande salle sombre et humide. Drago inquiétait les professeurs. Si son comportement envers les autres élèves avaient toujours été critiquables, son travail scolaire était irréprochable. Or depuis la réouverture de Poudlard, il était moins concentré en cours. Le directeur des Serpentards se doutait que la mort de Narcissa n'y était pas étranger mais il ne savait pas comment le soulager. Il était renfermé sur lui-même, sauf avec Lucius. Il paraissait s'être rapproché d'Aleksandre également mais rien ne pourrait remplacer sa mère.

Son regard noir balaya du regard la salle. Il s'attarda sur le chaudron bouillonnant de Londubat. Le jeune homme n'avait pas fait d'erreur magistrale même s'il était intervenu à deux reprises pour empêcher une explosion. Son neveu était concentré, notant rapidement sur le parchemin les réponses. Les deux autres Serpentards revenus à Poudlard, Blaise et Daphné, écrivaient également consciencieusement. Il y avait en tout cinq enfants venant de l'hôpital Tarkovski. Liam et Aleksandre du côté des garçons. Trois jeunes filles, dont deux retardées, accompagnaient Daphné dans le dortoir. La sang-pur s'était plutôt bien entendue avec les autres filles même si elle était assez réservée. Elles trouvaient certainement plaisir à parler chiffons et maquillages.

Severus fixa Aleksandre. Il fronça doucement les sourcils en le voyant écrire doucement, les mains tremblantes. Installé au fond de la classe, il était presque caché par son grand chaudron. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas en train de faire son exercice de potion. Il se décolla du bureau, avançant innocemment vers lui. Il n'allait pas faire remarquer sa présence pour le surprendre. Son regard noir fusilla Parvati Patil qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille s'empourpra et retourna à son devoir.

-Que fais-tu? Murmura-t-il d'un ton sec.

Aleksandre sursauta si violemment qu'il fit tomber sa plume sur la table, attirant le regard de quelques élèves. Il déglutit bruyamment, sentant son cœur prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il leva un regard craintif vers son père qui le dominait de toute sa taille, les yeux noirs et menaçants. Il pâlit lorsqu'il attrapa son journal intime d'un geste agacé et l'attira vers lui. Qu'y avait-il de plus intéressant à faire pendant son cours?

_Les exercices d'occlumencie de papa sont inutiles pour empêcher l'oncle Vernon de venir dans mes cauchemars la nuit mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser la journée. Ivan m'a dit d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que lui mais j'ai trop honte pour_

Severus referma d'un mouvement sec le journal qu'il avait entre les mains. Aleksandre avait à peine écrit quelques lignes à la date du jour. Il fit glisser le carnet dans la poche de sa robe. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et arbora son plus mauvais regard en s'apercevant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et son fils.

-Tu resteras à la fin du cours, ordonna-t-il à voix basse. Travaille si tu ne veux pas être en retenue ce soir.

L'homme fit volte-face et retourna à l'avant de la classe. Il reprit sa place derrière son bureau et attira à lui une pile de parchemins des troisièmes années. Il commença par corriger les devoirs des élèves de Poudlard. Ils étaient plus simples à noter puisqu'il fallait veiller à d'autres critères pour les étudiants de l'hôpital comme le soin, l'orthographe ou encore l'expression utilisée. Au début, Severus avait ronchonné mais les psychiatres et psychomages avaient demandé que tous les professeurs fassent un effort sur cela. Tous avaient accepté et comme son fils faisait partie de ces étudiants, il s'était plié à cette demande.

Tout en affichant un Troll rouge sur la copie d'un Poufsouffle, il songea à son fils. D'une main discrète, il caressa le contenu de sa poche gauche. Il releva un instant la tête pour voir Aleksandre le fixer avec inquiétude. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il baissa rapidement la tête, gêné. Severus reprit la correction de ses copies. Il ignorait que le garçon tenait un journal intime. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, il avait déjà rempli de nombreuses pages. L'irrésistible envie de savoir ce qui était inscrit dedans le tiraillait. Il se demandait ce que son fils pouvait bien y écrire, hormis le fait qu'il avait visiblement des cauchemars récurrents de son oncle. Depuis quand et pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant? Pourquoi Ivan ou Aleksandre lui avaient rien dit?

À sa place, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il passa une main sur son front, s'attardant sur l'emplacement de sa cicatrice douloureuse. Il échangea un regard avec Liam. Le jeune homme de seize ans était dans la même situation que lui: il n'avait pas envie de travailler. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, Aleksandre faisait tout pour que personne ne le remarque. Cela signifiait qu'il avait adopté un comportement plus calme et raisonnable en cours. Terminé les blagues stupides. Terminé l'absence de concentration pour rire. Terminé toute cette joie. Il avait l'impression que sa vie dans le château était morne. C'était difficile à concevoir mais il s'amusait mieux lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier des autres élèves. Ici, il était constamment surveillé par les étudiants, les professeurs. C'était dérangeant, déstabilisant même.

-L'heure est écoulée!

D'un ample mouvement de la baguette magique, Severus fit venir à lui les différents parchemins qui formèrent une pile sur son bureau. Aleksandre grimaça. Il avait pratiquement répondu à aucune question. À la troisième question, il avait eu une furieuse envie d'écrire dans son journal. Le faire dans le dortoir était difficile puisqu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un et il s'endormait souvent le premier. Or, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un découvre qu'il tenait un journal intime. C'était assez embarrassant! Le faire pendant un cours n'était pas très intelligent mais les heures d'histoire de la magie lui permettait de le faire tranquillement puisque Liam dormait toujours, tout comme Drago et Jonathan.

D'un autre geste, le professeur de potions fit apparaître de nouvelles instructions sur le tableau noir et d'un mouvement sec de la tête, il ordonna aux élèves de se mettre au travail. Aussitôt, ils se déplacèrent sur l'autre côté de la grande table pour revenir aux chaudrons bouillonnants. Hermione mit immédiatement le nouvel ingrédient bien que les autres prirent quelques instants à se concentrer sur la potion. Severus recommença son va-et-vient dans les allées, sachant que cette phase de la potion était particulièrement sensible.

Aleksandre prit son scalpel avec prudence. À l'hôpital, il savait qu'il y avait un sortilège empêchant les blessures. Ce n'était pas le cas ici et il avait déjà manqué de se couper un doigt! Il commença à couper du livèche en lamelles. La langue pointée à l'extérieur, le jeune homme tenta de le faire avec soin mais il découpa maladroitement et ses lamelles formèrent un tas disgracieux. Il se pencha vers l'avant pour voir comment se débrouillait Jonathan. La jalousie le submergea. Celui-ci maniait avec dextérité le scalpel et la plante alors que lui avait l'habileté d'un dragon.

Une heure plus tard, Severus annonça la fin du cours d'un ton sec en leur ordonnant de cesser tout mouvement. Tous les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement en reposant leurs ingrédients sur la table. Aleksandre se détendit en se laissant glisser contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de rester pendant trois heures, assis derrière une table. Son père pourrait au moins leur accorder une pause au bout de la deuxième heure! Il était certain que les étudiants seraient plus concentrés en pouvant se détendre un moment.

-Tu viens Aleks? Appela Jonathan en s'arrêtant auprès de sa table.

-Je vous rejoins. Je dois parler à papa.

Son cousin fronça un instant les sourcils avant de hocher la tête. Il sortit hors du cachot, suivi par Drago et Blaise. Daphné était déjà partie. Elle s'était réveillée de mauvais poils et tout le monde préférait l'éviter. Liam lui murmura qu'il l'attendait dans le couloir pour qu'ils se rendent ensembles en cours de botanique. La salle de classe se vida rapidement, laissant seuls Aleksandre et Severus. Le plus jeune s'approcha du bureau à pas lent, pressentant un sermon dans les règles même s'il espérait que la scène dans les appartements, quelques semaines plus tôt, ne se répéte pas. Il serra un instant les poings le long de son corps à ce souvenir. Cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait pas l'homme lui dire des choses horribles.

Severus prit le temps de terminer la correction d'une copie avant de relever la tête. Il savait parfaitement à quel point l'attente était inquiétante pour les adolescents. Cependant, il réfléchissait surtout à la manière dont commencer la conversation. Il ne voulait pas se montrer trop sévère envers lui sans qu'il oublie qu'écrire son journal intime en cours était mal. Il observa son fils qui était figé devant lui, se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre. Il soupira et plongea une main dans la poche de sa robe. Il en extirpa le petit carnet et le déposa devant son fils, sur le bureau. Celui-ci baissa la tête d'un air coupable, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

-Comment vas-tu?

La question surprit tellement Aleksandre qu'il releva brusquement la tête vers lui. L'incrédulité était clairement inscrite sur son visage et il jeta un coup d'œil au journal intime reposant sur le bureau en bois. Pourquoi son père se souciait-il de son bien-être alors qu'il devrait être en train de le disputer? Certes, il était plutôt content que l'homme ne se fâche pas après lui mais il trouvait cela très étrange.

-J'ai vu que tu faisais des cauchemars, se justifia-t-il. La discrétion n'est d'ailleurs pas de mise si tu écris ton journal en cours.

Ah, tout de même un reproche. C'était d'un coup plus réaliste. L'adolescent opta pour le silence, regardant nerveusement les étagères derrière son père. Elles étaient remplies de fioles de potions laissées par les élèves qui devaient être corrigées et d'épais livres poussiéreux. Il y avait une petite porte qui menait directement à l'appartement dans les cachots après avoir traversé un bref corridor sombre.

-Aleksandre. Est-ce que tu vas bien? Insista Severus.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ce sont simplement des cauchemars rien d'autre. C'est un peu... perturbant mais ça va. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était toutes les nuits!

-Comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ait remarqué dans le dortoir?

Il haussa les épaules comme unique réponse en prétextant qu'il ne hurlait pas comme un fou dans son lit, alors il ne réveillait personne. C'était faux. Évidemment. Il se réveillait en hurlant, en larmes, en sueur. Seul le sortilège de silence autour de son lit à baldaquin empêchait les autres de l'entendre. Cependant, son père n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Comme il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'en réalité, il rêvait de son oncle chaque nuit et pas quelques fois dans la semaine comme il le prétendait. Il ne voulait pas le déranger avec ces sottises. Les rêves ne se contrôlaient malheureusement pas. Pourquoi l'embêter alors qu'il ne pouvait rien changer? Puis, il ne voulait pas supporter son regard inquiet, qu'il en parle avec Ivan. Quel intérêt?

Severus resta un long moment silencieux, observant son fils. Il évitait son regard. Ce n'était pas la peine. Aleksandre ne voulait pas s'ouvrir à lui, comme souvent. Il savait parfaitement que leur dernier conflit avait accentué ce fait là. Il grogna intérieurement, furieux contre lui-même. Finalement, il soupira et poussa à nouveau le journal intime vers le garçon. Celui-ci s'empressa de le glisser dans son sac, les joues empourprées par l'embarras. Ensuite, l'adulte attrapa un parchemin neuf et trempa sa plume qui avait séché dans son encrier.

-Retourne en cours. Je t'ai fait un mot pour ton retard.

-Et Liam? Il m'attend dehors, murmura Aleksandre.

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil mais marqua le nom de Liam à côté de celui de son fils. Il tapota le parchemin d'un coup de baguette magique qui roula et se ferma magiquement. Il le donna à son fils qui lui sourit brièvement avant de disparaître de la salle de classe.

**xXx**

Au dîner, la Grande Salle était bruyante. Assis entre Liam et son cousin, Aleksandre attendait impatiemment que les plats se remplissent de mets. Il était affamé. Il avait envie de dévorer tous les plats qui apparaîtraient. Il détestait cette journée du jeudi qui était bien trop chargée. Il n'avait aucune heure de libre, aucun instant de répit. Ça l'épuisait. C'était un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu que celui auquel il était habitué à l'école. Il se demandait souvent comment il avait fait pour étudier de cette manière durant quatre années!

McGonagall frappa soudainement dans ses mains alors que le directeur de Poudlard se levait. Aleksandre se permit de soupirer bruyamment. Il n'était pas prêt de manger si Dumbledore faisait un discours. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi toutes les familles vivant à Poudlard étaient présentes. C'était étrange. En tant qu'étudiant, il parcourait souvent le château mais il rencontrait rarement une de ses familles abritées par le directeur. Il croisait quelques fois les membres de l'ordre du phénix et les adultes chargés de la surveillance mais très peu les familles vivant dans les tentes, près du terrain de Quidditch. Il n'avait jamais parlé avec eux. Ceux-ci ne mangeaient pas dans la Grande Salle qui était réservée aux étudiants. Ils avaient pourtant le plein-accès aux cuisines comme le lui avait expliqué son père.

-Ce soir, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire! Annonça Dumbledore. Nous sommes tous réunis pour nous dresser face à Lord Voldemort et je vais aujourd'hui rétablir une injustice ayant eu lieu il y a des années à cause de lui.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle à ses mots. Ils échangèrent tous des regards. De quoi parlait le chef de l'ordre du phénix? À la grande surprise d'Alelsandre, Jonathan se tendit subitement et il daigna enfin regarder le directeur. Un air concentré s'afficha sur son visage même si ses yeux pétillants démontraient sa joie. Que se passait-il? Son cousin se doutait visiblement de ce qui allait se passer. Comment se faisait-il que l'adolescent connaissait quelque chose dont il ignorait? Habituellement, ils se disaient tout. Surtout ce qui concernait l'ordre du phénix. Ça devait être le cas puisque Dumbledore s'adressait à toutes les personnes résidant au château et ils étaient tous concernés par l'association. Sa faim s'atténua doucement en constatant l'excitation qui traversa la pièce.

Assis à la table des professeurs, Elena sentit ses yeux s'humidifier sous l'émotion. Elle sursauta doucement lorsque la main de son frère saisit la sienne et la serra. Le soutien qu'il lui apporta l'empêcha de hurler de joie et de se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne pensait pas que Dumbledore s'investirait autant dans ce projet. Elle avait estimé d'un ton dédaigneux qu'il inventait seulement pour se faire un minimum apprécié par la famille. Au final, il s'était concentré sur ce projet qui avait finalement abouti.

-Vous connaissez tous l'histoire de Sirius Black, ajouta le vieil homme. Ce que vous ignorez est qu'elle est un tissu de mensonge et qu'aujourd'hui, nous allons l'accueillir auprès de nous.

Aussitôt, une vague de cris, de murmures terrifiés s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Les parents, regroupés au fond de la pièce, protestèrent véhément tandis que les élèves regardaient autour d'eux avec crainte, comme si Sirius allait surgir auprès d'eux pour les tuer. À la table des Serpentards, Aleksandre ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant le sens des mots de Dumbledore. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage et ses yeux pétillèrent. Sirius allait être libre. Il allait enfin être reconnu comme innocent du meurtre de James et Lily Potter. Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait ça! Il avait été enfermé à Azkaban à tort! Il devait être tellement heureux même si cela ne le protégeait pas face à Voldemort et au Ministère de la magie corrompu. Aleksandre se tourna vers son cousin.

Celui-ci souriait doucement en échangeant un coup d'œil avec sa mère. Elle était visiblement très émue. Ce qui était compréhensible au regard de leur relation. Ensuite, il tourna la tête vers Aleksandre en sentant son regard sur lui. Ce fut à ce moment là que le fils Snape comprit. Jonathan savait. Jonathan était au courant que Sirius allait bientôt être déclaré innocent et donc libre. Il savait parfaitement que son cousin était excessif et sa réaction était trop calme pour qu'il découvre cet évènement en même temps qu'eux. Il était à peine surpris. Il avait tout de suite compris ce que le vieil homme allait annoncer. Une sensation de trahison traversa Aleksandre mais il serra les dents pour retenir toutes remarques. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cousin ne lui avait rien dit. Certes, il ignorait que Sirius était son premier parrain mais ils se disaient tout! Absolument tout. Et là... Jonathan ne lui avait rien dit, le laissant dans une totale ignorance. Aleksandre eut beaucoup de difficultés à contenir sa colère mais il réfléchit calmement. Ce n'était pas le moment de gâcher la joie de son cousin. Il paraissait sincèrement heureux de savoir que Sirius était enfin libre. Il pouvait laisser ses états d'âme de côté, non?

Dumbledore attendit quelques minutes avant de redemander le silence dans la Grande Salle. Il dut sortir sa baguette magique et faire sortir des gerbes d'étincelles rouges pour ramener la calme. Il comprenait la terreur saisissant les étudiants et les familles présentes. Le ministère de la magie avait trouvé le moyen de créer un monstre au nom de Sirius Black. Il avait été autant détesté et craint que Voldemort lui-même et ses plus fidèles Mangemorts comme les Lestrange.

-Peter Pettigrow est un animagus non déclaré et il a fait croire à sa mort en se servant de cette capacité, faisant accuser à tort Mr Black, expliqua Albus, une fois que toute l'attention fut revenue sur lui. Pettigrow tient une place capitale dans la renaissance de Voldemort.

En quelques phrases, le directeur de Poudlard expliqua quel rôle Peter Pettigrow, ancien meilleur ami et gardien des secrets de la famille Potter, jouait dans le retour de Voldemort, dans la mort de James et Lily et dans l'emprisonnement injuste de Sirius. Un grand silence régnait dans la Grande Salle et Severus ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en songeant que tout ceci était ridicule. Pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstinait-il à vouloir raconter cette histoire dans tous les détails? Les étudiants et leurs familles devaient s'apercevoir d'eux-mêmes, que Black n'était pas dangereux, même s'il en doutait légèrement.

Une fois les explications de Dumbledore terminées, de nouveaux chuchotements résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde s'interrogeait sur la véracité de cette histoire. Hermione prit la décision de soutenir ouvertement Dumbledore et Sirius en expliquant à ses proches camarades qu'elle avait vécu plusieurs mois aux côtés de Sirius et qu'elle était en très bonne santé. Elle ajouta qu'il était un homme très sympathique et charmant.

-Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement Sirius qui se chargera de la surveillance de la forêt interdite!

D'un mouvement de la baguette magique, le vieil homme ouvrit la porte dorée derrière la longue table des professeurs et Sirius apparut. Soigneusement habillé et coiffé. Souriant. Séduisant. Il s'approcha de Dumbledore et lui serra la main en le remerciant silencieusement. Il avait peut-être beaucoup de différents avec le directeur, notamment à propos de Harry, mais il ne le remercierait jamais assez de lui avoir permis d'être libre et considéré comme innocent dans au moins un des deux camps de cette guerre. Les élèves se tordaient le cou pour apercevoir au mieux l'ancien prisonnier. Le silence était total dans la Grande Salle.

-Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous accordez au professeur Dumbledore et à moi-même, déclara Sirius après s'être installé à côté de Remus. Je peux vous assurer que je ne compte pas vous dévorer.

Ce fut seulement des regards écarquillés qui lui répondirent. Pas même un murmure. Remus roula des yeux en remarquant que son ami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir une plaisanterie douteuse aux vues de la situation et de charmer tout le monde avec des sourires et des clins d'œil ravageurs malgré l'air meurtrier de Elena.

Il y eut alors un applaudissement. Un seul qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la table des Serpentards où Jonathan Snape applaudissait calmement Sirius Black. Severus manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en voyant son neveu subir courageusement l'ensemble des regards éberlués de Poudlard. Cependant, il toussa bruyamment lorsqu'il vit son fils fermer un instant les yeux, réfléchissant. Le garçon fit alors quelque chose qu'il regretterait pour s'être autant mis en avant devant l'école entière. Il se leva au côté de son cousin et le rejoignit, les joues brûlantes d'embarras. Il fallut une demie-seconde pour que Gabriel, à la table des Serdaigle, se lève à son tour suivi de Luna. Hermione fut la suivante à applaudir bruyamment Sirius, entraînant avec elle Neville et l'ensemble de la fratrie Weasley. Il y eut ensuite Liam qui sauta aux côtés d'Alelsandre car Luna, la jolie fille blonde qui l'attirait, en avait fait de même.

Au bout d'un long moment où Dumbledore sourit largement, une grande partie de la Grande Salle était levée pour accueillir Sirius. Celui-ci avait perdu son air séduisant et légèrement arrogant pour afficher un visage autant ému que surpris. Son regard sombre balaya la Grande Salle et il se tourna un instant vers Elena. Sa petite amie lui fit un discret clin d'œil et il remercia toutes les personnes présentes avant de se rasseoir. Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et les elfes de maison firent apparaître les plats qui embaumèrent la pièce.

En se servant une cuisse de poulet grillée, Sirius songea qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse s'échapper comme il l'avait fait avec Harry.

-Pour une surprise, c'en est une, fit remarquer Drago d'une voix traînante après s'être rassi. J'ignorais que Sirius était sur le chemin de la liberté.

-Tu le connaissais déjà? S'étonna Daphné. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui lorsque j'étais encore chez moi. Beaucoup de Mangemorts lui veulent du mal. J'ignore pourquoi ils veulent autant s'acharner sur lui.

D'après ce qu'Aleksandre connaissait de son parrain, celui-ci n'était pas un homme à se laisser faire. Provocateur, parfois arrogant, Sirius avait côtoyé de près les Mangemorts pendant plusieurs années puisque la majorité de sa famille s'était tournée vers ce sombre avenir. Les Tonks faisaient exceptions. Sirius et eux étaient rayés de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black comme le lui avait expliqué Remus. Ils étaient reniés, effacés de la grande famille sorcière de sang-pur. Narcissa également avait décidé, un peu plus tard que son petit cousin cependant, de ne plus s'allier à Voldemort même si tout cela était encore secret. Un frisson parcourut Aleksandre en songeant à l'autre grande cousine de Sirius: Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle n'était pas toute nette celle là. C'était étrange de savoir que Narcissa, si douce, aimante, saine d'esprit, pouvait avoir une sœur comme elle. Une horrible voix lui rappela que malgré sa cruauté, Bellatrix était toujours en vie, elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Sirius était si peu apprécié des Mangemorts. Son destin aurait dû être à côté de Voldemort et non contre lui. Ça devait être un échec cuisant pour sa famille. De plus, Sirius avait déjà expliqué à Aleksandre qu'avec son père, James, ils étaient tous les deux des Aurors avant que la famille Potter ne soit décimée et lui condamné. Tout opposait les Aurors et les Mangemorts. Sirius cumulait donc toutes les raisons pour être détesté des sbires de Voldemort. Il devait être une cible parfaite, une sorte de trophée de chasse à ramener.

Jonathan avait fait les mêmes conclusions que lui puisqu'il était en train d'exposer cela à Daphné et Blaise qui écoutaient ses paroles avec attention. C'était toujours très étrange de vivre avec eux. Aleksandre ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils l'ignoraient mais ils n'étaient pas devenus de grands amis. Cependant, ils étaient très proches de Drago. Un peu moins de Jonathan qui était souvent avec Gabriel lorsque son meilleur ami se trouvait avec eux. Liam et lui avaient un peu cette impression de s'être immiscés de force dans la salle commune. Ils ignoraient ce que les élèves de l'école Tarkovski en pensaient. Hormis Neil, Mike, Jeremy et Illiana, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres amis. Tous ceux qui avaient côtoyés Liam étaient soit partis à l'étrange, comme son meilleur ami, soit avaient choisi de ne pas venir à Poudlard pour ne pas attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit sur eux ou leur famille. Venir à l'école de sorcellerie signifiait clairement être contre Lord Voldemort et peu osaient se dresser de cette manière devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bien sûr, Illiana était à Poudlard. Elle se trouvait à Poufsouffle. Ils se parlaient à peine. C'était douloureux pour Aleksandre de songer combien de temps ils avaient passé ensemble à l'hôpital. C'était avec Jeremy et elle qu'il avait expérimenté ses premières bêtises. Ça avait été ses premiers amis après Hermione et Ron. C'était... merveilleux. Il avait été heureux de voir qu'il pouvait se trouver des amis en dehors des deux Gryffondors. À ce moment là, il se rappelait à peine de qui ils étaient mais il savait juste une chose: il était très attaché à eux deux et tous les trois, ils formaient une amitié sincère et profonde. À mesure que son esprit s'éveillait, il s'était aperçu que leur amitié n'était pas aussi idéale que cela mais ils étaient malgré tout, ses premiers amis et avoir réussi à les remplacer était une fierté. Pour lui, il avait fait un pas en avant magistral en sympathisant avec Jeremy et Illiana. Une amitié toute aussi peu soudée que celle avec Hermione et Ron, visiblement.

-À quoi penses-tu?

Il sursauta au chuchotement de son cousin et lâcha sa fourchette dans son assiette de haricots. Il la reprit en jetant un regard mauvais à Jonathan qui retenait un sourire moqueur.

-À rien.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui!

Une heure plus tard, Aleksandre était couché sur son lit. Il jouait avec Chamallow en écoutant d'une oreille Drago et Blaise raconter toutes leurs bêtises en cinq années à Poudlard. Il fut très étonné de voir qu'ils étaient assez ingénieux pour être rarement découverts par les professeurs. La plupart de leurs sottises n'était connus que d'eux mais c'était suffisant pour les faire s'esclaffer. Il songea que même avec sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs, il arrivait quelques fois à se faire attraper par un préfet ou un enseignant patrouillant dans les couloirs. Surtout par son père d'ailleurs. Il furetait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'étudiants à punir. Peut-être que son but était de le punir uniquement lui et pas les autres élèves de Poudlard. C'était possible. À cette époque, son père lui vouait une colère sans limite. Sans raison également. À moins qu'il se trompe. Peut-être que l'homme avait une raison d'être autant haineux envers lui. Il était déjà assez peu aimable avec les autres élèves sans en rajouter une couche pour lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il aimait si peu son métier.

Jonathan sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu de son pyjama. Il se jeta sur son lit en poussant un grand soupir fatigué. Blaise annonça être le suivant à prendre sa douche. Avant que Drago ne puisse protester, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le silence s'installa dans le dortoir. Aleksandre jeta un regard au lit vide de Liam. Son ami était en train de charmer Luna grâce à une balade autour du lac noir. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée. Contre toute attente, l'adolescent hyperactif était totalement séduit par la jeune Serdaigle et faisait tout pour que ce sentiment devienne réciproque. Si l'attirance avait d'abord été physique, il était tombé raide dingue devant sa personnalité unique. Pour être unique, elle l'était! Aleksandre lui avait parlé à une seule reprise, juste pour savoir qui était la fille qui faisait fondre son ami. Lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de Joncheruines et de Ronflak Cornu, il était resté muet avant de prétexter devoir faire quelque chose de toute urgence.

-Il y a un hibou! Fit remarquer Jonathan.

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers le joli animal aux plumes blanches. Les seules personnes à recevoir du courrier au dortoir des garçons étaient Blaise et Drago. Tous les deux contactaient rarement leur famille à l'extérieur de Poudlard mais ça arrivait. En ce qui concernait les Snape, toutes les personnes susceptibles de leur envoyer un courrier étaient présentes dans le château. Ils n'avaient jamais de lettres à ouvrir. C'est pourquoi ce fut le blond qui se redressa de son lit pour aller décrocher le parchemin qui pendait à la patte du volatile. Aussitôt qu'il eut terminé, l'animal disparut.

-C'est pour toi Aleks! Annonça Drago avec surprise.

Tout autant étonné, Aleksandre se redressa, faisant glisser contre lui Chamallow. Le chaton miaula de colère et alla cracher sa colère plus loin, la queue haute. Il sauta en bas du lit et se précipita sous celui de Blaise où se trouvait une montagne de poussière. Le terrain de jeu parfait pour le chaton. Aleksandre prit le courrier et l'ouvrit lentement. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une lettre. Il ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'écriture. Son cœur battit rapidement pendant un instant. Et si elle était adressée à Harry Potter et non pas à Aleksandre Snape? Sa panique disparut aussitôt en lisant la première ligne du parchemin:

_Bonjour Aleksandre_,

_Je suis la maman de Jeremy. J'ai appris que tu étais à Poudlard et j'espère que ta nouvelle scolarité se passe à merveille. Je tenais à te remercier pour toutes les lettres que tu a__s__ envoyé__es__à mon fils __pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais il est dans l'incapacité de te répondre. Depuis que l'école a été attaqué, il est très perturbé. D'après ce que je sais, ta maladie a positivement évolué donc je pense que tu vas comprendre ce que je vais te dire. Pour le cas de Jeremy, elle a aussi évolué mais dans le mauvais sens. Il n'a pas grandi comme toi mais a encore régressé. Beaucoup régressé. En toute honnêteté, son état est grave et il va rejoindre un autre institut psychiatrique. Il y a très peu de chance que vous vous revoy__i__ez ou même que vous vous reparliez un jour._

_Bonne continuation Aleksandre._

Le jeune homme, toujours assis sur son lit déglutit bruyamment. Cette lettre... Par Merlin, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle lettre! Il aurait préféré ne jamais recevoir de courrier si c'était pour lire de telles nouvelles. Il sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux et il prit une inspiration tremblante. Sa gorge était serrée. Il entendit à peine la voix inquiète de son cousin l'appeler puis les mains de Drago le secouer durement. Il replia calmement le parchemin et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Ensuite, il se leva, repoussant les deux adolescents autour de lui et annonça qu'il allait voir son père.

Une fois hors de la tour des Serpentards, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement de Severus, en retenant ses larmes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi bouleversé. Lorsqu'il avait pensé à son ami durant le dîner, il était déçu de cette différence qui s'était créée entre eux à mesure qu'il grandissait. Mais il ne pensait pas... non, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait encore repartir en arrière. C'était pour cela qu'il était autant bouleversé. Il venait de comprendre que les années qu'il avait si difficilement récupérées avec Ivan en dix mois n'étaient pas acquises. Il pouvait lui aussi redevenir un enfant, ou être dans un état encore pire qu'il ne l'avait été. C'était égoïste mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à Jeremy. Il pensait à lui et au risque qu'un événement rejoue avec son esprit fragile.

Ce fut d'une voix tremblante qu'il prononça le mot de passe de l'appartement de son père. Le tableau bascula dans un grincement et il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la grande pièce. L'homme était présent. Assis autour de la table de cuisine avec Remus, des dossiers étaient éparpillés devant eux. Visiblement, ils travaillaient. Les deux adultes froncèrent les sourcils de surprise en le voyant apparaître.

-Aleksandre, que fais-tu là? S'inquiéta Severus. Le couvre-feu va bientôt sonner.

-Je... j'ai reçu une lettre de la maman de Jeremy, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante, les larmes débordants de ses yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive pareil.

Severus fronça les sourcils à ses mots, perplexe. Il échangea un regard avec Remus qui haussa les épaules. À sa connaissance, rien n'était arrivé à l'ami de son fils. Il s'en était assuré après l'attaque pour ne pas avoir à lui annoncer une deuxième mort. Celle de Mike était largement suffisante. Le professeur de potion se leva ensuite de sa chaise et s'approcha rapidement de l'adolescent au bord des larmes. D'un geste doux, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la banquette et le fit s'asseoir. Il s'agenouilla ensuite en face de lui puis il lui demanda de s'expliquer plus explicitement pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Aleksandre sortit un bout de parchemin de sa poche et le déplia soigneusement, les mains tremblantes.

Une fois que Severus l'eut entre les mains, il la lut rapidement puis il soupira intérieurement. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son fils était autant bouleversé. La peur. Il avait peur de revenir en arrière puisque c'était visiblement possible. Il prit un instant pour trouver les mots qui le rassureraient avant de relever la tête. Le garçon fixait ses genoux en reniflant de temps à autre pour retenir ses larmes. D'un mouvement de la baguette, Severus fit traverser la boîte de mouchoirs posée dans le meuble de la petite cuisine jusqu'à eux. Il en tira un et le donna à son fils. Celui-ci enfonça son visage dans le tissu en prenant de grandes inspirations tremblantes.

-Tu n'as pas le même passé médical que lui, rassura-t-il. Tu m'as souvent répété que Jeremy n'évoluait pas et n'avait aucune chance de le faire. C'est certainement pour cette raison que son esprit a une nouvelle fois régressé.

Pourtant, Aleksandre secoua la tête à ses mots comme s'il ne le croyait pas. Il continuait à prendre de grandes inspirations. Cela semblait l'aider à ne pas fondre en larmes. À l'autre bout de la grande pièce, Remus interrogea son amant du regard, soucieux de voir le jeune adolescent aussi épouvanté. Severus soupira une nouvelle fois intérieurement. Comment était-il censé le rassurer? Il ne voulait pas lui dire quelque chose de faux. Avant le garçon, il n'y connaissait rien à cette maladie. Il n'était ni psychomage, ni médicomage.

-Écoute Aleks, reprit-il, je suis certain que ça ne t'arrivera pas. Tu as été assez fort pour te remettre de cette attaque, de la mort de Mike, de celle de Narcissa. Je ne crois pas que quelque chose peut pousser ton esprit à se protéger derrière une nouvelle régression.

-Oncle Vernon, chuchota l'adolescent entre ses dents.

Remus s'obligeait à ne faire aucun bruit. Il savait que ses rapports avec Aleksandre avaient grandement évolués et cela de manière positive. Ils étaient proches. Parfois, le jeune homme se tournait vers lui pour lui poser des questions ou simplement discuter avec lui. Auparavant, il était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et à présent, il n'hésitait plus à venir l'embrasser pour le saluer. Remus était le premier à se réjouir de ce changement dans leur relation. Il avait craint qu'il reste toujours peu ouvert à lui, réticent à ce qu'il soit en couple avec Severus. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas s'incruster dans leur vie familiale sans y être invité. Même si la curiosité et l'inquiétude le poussait à serrer l'adolescent contre lui, il se retient et se fondit dans le décor. Severus était renfermé, peu démonstratif sur ses sentiments alors le loup-garou ne savait jamais s'il s'impliquait trop dans la famille Snape, si au contraire sa place était parfaite ou bien s'il se tenait trop éloigné, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment y participer. C'était difficile d'avoir une conversation de ce sujet avec son amant. Celui-ci pensait que c'était des niaiseries bonnes pour les Poufsouffles, pas pour eux. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas choisir seul qui il devait être dans la famille.

-Tu ne reverras pas ton oncle. En dehors de tes cauchemars, tu ne le reverras pas. Il habite loin et Dumbledore a protégé leur maison pour que Voldemort ne les retrouve jamais. Ils n'ont plus aucun contact avec le monde de la magie. Tu ne le reverras pas.

-Tu crois que je vais toujours grandir? Croassa Aleksandre.

-Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis persuadé.

Ce fut un véritable soulagement qui déferla chez l'adolescent. Il abaissa le mouchoir dans lequel il dissimulait son visage et entoura le cou de son père avec ses bras. Celui-ci, bien qu'un peu surpris, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et lui donna l'étreinte qu'il réclamait. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Aleksandre et lui n'échangeaient plus de grandes accolades comme ils en avaient l'habitude. La dernière s'était passée à l'enterrement de Narcissa. Aleksandre se jugeait trop grand pour se blottir dans ses bras. Ça faisait toujours rire Severus qui se souvenait d'une période similaire chez Jonathan qui décrétait ne plus être un enfant et donc de ne plus avoir besoin d'être consolé ou rassuré.

-J'ai eu peur, murmura Aleksandre. J'ai eu vraiment peur.

-Parles-en d'un point de vue médical avec Ivan demain, conseilla Severus. Je ne suis pas médicomage mais il doit savoir pour quelles raisons Jeremy a réagi ainsi et pas toi.

C'était une bonne idée. Aleksandre hocha silencieusement la tête. Oui, il pourrait interroger Ivan. Pourquoi Jeremy pouvait ainsi retourner en arrière? Il ne fallait pas que ce soit possible pour lui. Non. Il serait trop effrayé d'apprendre cela. Il espérait que son psychiatre lui expliquerait que c'était à cause de sa non-évolution que l'effet de l'attaque avait pu avoir un résultat aussi dur. Comme sa maladie évoluait, il n'aurait aucune crainte.

Le père et le fils restèrent un long moment dans cette position même si Severus commençait à avoir mal aux jambes, ainsi agenouillé. Cependant, il n'allait pas repousser son fils pour si peu. Il lui tapota le dos en espérant n'obtenir aucune crise de larmes mais, au contraire, il entendit le garçon s'efforcer à rester calme même si quelques tremblements secouaient ses membres de temps à autres. Finalement, Aleksandre se détacha lentement du torse de son père. Toutes les larmes humidifiant ses yeux avaient disparu. Il rosit en croisant le regard de Remus mais celui-ci lui adressa un large sourire.

-Veux-tu dormir ici pour ce soir?

-Ce n'est pas la peine papa. Tout va bien.

**xXx**

Lord Voldemort était dans une grande chambre. Le parquet était glissant à force d'avoir été ciré par les elfes de maison. Des tentures vertes étaient suspendues aux murs. Des serpents entrelacés ou attaquant une proie étaient cousus dessus. Des rideaux noirs étaient accrochés aux fenêtres pour empêcher les rayons du soleil de pénétrer dans la chambre. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient pas fermés et la lune était haute dans le ciel. Les armoiries de Salazar Serpentard étaient appliquées sur la porte en bois. Un lit double trônait au milieu de la pièce, face à une énorme penderie en bois. Plusieurs objets magiques étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Une large bibliothèque était suspendue près de la porte menant à sa salle de bain privée. Un bureau où quelques parchemins étaient soigneusement pliés se trouvait sous la grande fenêtre donnant sur plusieurs tombes.

L'homme au teint pâle était installé dans un fauteuil confortable pourpre. Les jambes croisées, il avait entrouvert le devant de sa robe noire. Les yeux clos, la tête penchée en arrière, il serrait les mains autour des accoudoirs. Ses doigts cadavériques paraissaient encore plus menaçants et crochus de cette manière. Il souleva les paupières un instant pour voir les rideaux bouger faiblement sous le faible vent nocturne. Même cela n'était pas suffisant pour le soulager de la chaleur extérieure. Les sortilèges de rafraichissements étaient inutiles. Il desserra sa prise autour de l'accoudoir et attrapa un verre d'hydromel. Il but une gorgée de la boisson fraîche avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

Il leva une main pour palper son front devenu moite par la chaleur. Harry Potter et lui avaient une connexion à partir de cet endroit. Si cela s'était inscrit de manière visible pour le gamin, il la ressentait également. Lorsqu'il ressentit sa magie pulser plus fort au dessus de son œil droit, un rictus malfaisant apparut sur son visage. Tout en gardant un doigt sur son front, il s'enfonça confortablement dans le fauteuil. Le travail pouvait commencer. Il rassembla les fibres magique se promenant dans son corps pour les concentrer sur ce point qu'il partageait avec le Survivant. Il pouvait ressentir une trace de l'adolescent. C'était cela qui lui permettait de savoir qu'il était toujours en vie même s'il était impossible pour lui de le localiser.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, son esprit glissa dans un espace plus large. Un esprit chaotique. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de l'accoudoir alors qu'une faible douleur apparaissait au niveau de sa poitrine. Il l'ignora en et continua explorer l'esprit embrumé dans lequel il se trouvait. Des filaments magiques étaient enroulés, entrelacés de manière compacte, désordonnée. Rien n'était organisé. Les souvenirs ressemblaient à des nuages fumeux mais ils bougeaient trop rapidement pour que son esprit en encercle un seul, et le lise. Il y avança plus profondément. Il n'y avait aucune protection, aucune barrière pour le protéger. Pour le moment, il ne devait pas fouiller dans cet esprit. Il devait simplement y implanter un souvenir, une idée précise.

Plusieurs minutes après que Voldemort ait investi son esprit de force, Aleksandre se redressa brusquement, le souffle court, la main plaquée contre le front. La douleur était si puissante qu'il se frotta la peau de ses deux doigts, s'éraflant le front. Quel était cet étrange endroit dont il avait rêvé? Un long couloir. Sombre. Aucune fenêtre. Quelques torches pour éclairer le passage. Trop peu pour qu'il remarque autre chose que les murs dallés de pierres verdâtres, anciennes et humides. Donnant sur une porte.

-Aleks?

-Drago? Tu ne dors pas? Chuchota-t-il, surpris.

Le blond était debout, près de sa malle. Il pliait soigneusement sa robe d'uniforme noire. Vêtu d'un pyjama rayé bleu, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à rejoindre son lit. Ses cheveux humides goutaient encore sur le sol. Des cernes noires encerclaient ses yeux et Aleksandre se demanda s'il ne portait pas un sortilège de glamour la journée pour cacher sa fatigue à tout le monde. Dans le dortoir, tous les autres élèves dormaient déjà. Les légers ronflements de Liam perturbaient légèrement le calme.

-J'allais me coucher, répondit Drago.

L'atmosphère dans le grand dortoir des cinquièmes années était étrangement pesante. En voyant qu'il avait toujours la main posée sur le front et que le blond l'observait étrangement, il rabaissa immédiatement son bras. Il le posa sagement sur le fin drap qui le recouvrait. Drago savait où se trouvait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il s'était assez moqué de lui pour le savoir. Il ne devait pas avoir le moindre doute. Remus avait découvert sa réelle identité à cause de cette marque. Il ne fallait pas que cette situation se reproduise. Si, en y réfléchissant, il était soulagé que le loup-garou sache qui il était pour dissiper tout malaise entre eux, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il désirait pour Drago. Celui-ci le détestait. Enfin, il détestait Harry Potter … même s'il s'agissait de lui. Tout cela était confus, même pour lui. Alors l'héritier Malefoy accepterait très mal cette situation.

Celui-ci s'approcha silencieusement de son lit. Il détailla son visage avec attention, cherchant sûrement la raison de son si brusque réveil. Aleksandre frissonna lorsqu'il leva une main pour la passer sur son front. Il attrapa quelques bouts de peaux qu'il s'était arraché. Il lui lança un regard étrange. Qui se réveillait en se griffant le front comme un dément? Quelques traces de sang maculaient sa peau pâle. Le jeune Snape déglutit silencieusement, ses yeux rivés dans ceux gris de Drago. Chamallow, allongé sur ses genoux, se redressa pour s'approcher du blond.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui Drago, assura-t-il d'une voix rauque. C'était un mauvais rêve.

Le blond lui sourit tristement, comme s'il le comprenait. Redressé dans son lit, le jeune homme songea que son ami devait savoir ce qu'était les mauvais rêves depuis la mort de Narcissa. Drago releva sa main droite en ignorant Chamallow qui essayait d'attraper les deux ficelles du col de son pyjama. Il balaya les cheveux noirs qui collaient au front d'Alelsandre. Il avait toujours trouvé que les yeux de Severus étaient sombres, menaçants, autoritaires. Ceux de son fils était doux, un peu triste avec toujours cette petite étincelle d'interrogation et de curiosité. Le silence s'épaissit entre eux et Aleksandre prit une grande inspiration tremblante, étonné par leur échange muet.

-Bonne nuit, chuchota Drago.

Pour appuyer ses mots, le jeune homme se pencha vers Aleksandre dont les yeux s'élargirent. Il resta figé lorsque les lèvres roses de son ami se posèrent sur son front. Presque aussitôt, Drago se recula et se leva du lit en poussant Chamallow sur le matelas. Redressé, il lança un dernier sourire hésitant à son ami puis rejoignit son propre lit. Il se glissa sous le drap frais et referma les rideaux autour du matelas, sentant son cœur tambouriner bruyamment dans sa poitrine.

Que lui arrivait-il?

* Bonjour à tous, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos reviews mais je manque de temps en ce moment... Dans tout les cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre avec Sirius qui prend une réelle place d'innocent dans l'histoire et Voldemort qui recommence à en faire des siennes ! Merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité, à la semaine prochaine ! Patmol25.


	96. XCVI: Rêves et jalousie

_Bonjour à tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de répondre aux reviews, ce qui m'enerve vraiment ! C'est pourquoi je dois vous parler d'un changement de programme. La semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de chapitres. Je n'en ai plus beaucoup d'avance et je prefere sauter une semaine plutôt que ne rien vous poster pendant un certain temps. Je vais essayer de terminer le chapitre 99 ce week end, et commencer le 100. Si tout va bien, il n'y aura pas de problèmes dans l'avenir... Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien et votre compréhension en espérant que vous aimerez malgré tout ce chapitre :D _

_A dans deux semaines, Patmol25._

**Chapitre: Rêves et jalousies.**

C'était un long couloir. Il paraissait interminable. Très sombre. Il avait beau plisser les yeux, Aleksandre ne voyait rien à plus de dix mètres. Lentement, il marcha le long du parterre dallé, sa main droite frôlant le mur. Il ne savait pas où était le bout de ce long couloir. Il essaya de saisir tous les détails l'entourant mais il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Quelques torches allumées étaient suspendues aux murs mais cet éclairage ne suffisait pas à illuminer l'endroit. Ses pas lents lui permettaient de sentir douloureusement sa cicatrice. Il ignorait pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, sa cicatrice était piquante. Ses pas le menèrent de plus en plus près de la grande porte qui terminait ce couloir. Elle paraissait lourde, intouchable. Il posa une main tremblante dessus puis sentit un tiraillement au niveau du nombril comme s'il était aspiré par un Portoloin.

Ses yeux, qu'il pensait déjà ouvert s'élargirent brusquement et il se redressa dans son lit, le cœur gonflé dans sa poitrine. Il resta un moment immobile à reprendre sa respiration. D'une main tremblante, il caressa la fourrure blanche du chaton endormi sur le fin édredon recouvrant le lit. Chamallow ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleus. Il étira une patte arrière et, la queue frétillante, il se redressa pour venir s'installer confortablement contre son propriétaire. Celui-ci balaya la grande pièce d'un regard. Il se trouvait dans la chambre lui étant réservée dans les appartements de son père. Son lit était un peu plus grand que celui de son dortoir. Les murs de dalles du cachot, froides et humides étaient agréables par cette chaleur. Il dormait même avec un fin drap la nuit pour ne pas frissonner alors que toutes les autres personnes du château mourraient de chaud. Le sol était vert comme les rideaux suspendus à la fenêtre enchantée. Des serpents étaient gravés sur l'armoire mais aussi sur le coffre à jouets en bois posé au pied de son lit. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en songeant à quel point, un an plus tôt, il aurait critiqué cette décoration. À présent, l'écusson d'une maison et ses couleurs ne lui paraissaient plus aussi importants. Ce n'était que des sottises emmenant les élèves à se détester entre eux sans aucune raison particulière autre que le choixpeau magique qui avait décidé de ne pas les réunir dans une même maison.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit sa respiration saccadée s'apaiser et il se glissa hors de son lit. Il reposa délicatement sur le lit Chamallow qui s'était rendormi. Il était six heures du matin. Peu importe l'heure, son père n'entendrait rien. Il avait réussi à placer un sortilège de silence autour de la pièce sans que ni Remus ni lui ne s'aperçoive. Debout au milieu de la chambre, il se dirigea vers le petit bureau où se trouvait quelques livres. Il trouva rapidement une feuille de parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Emportant tout cela avec lui, il se réinstalla dans son lit. D'une main agacée, il frotta sa cicatrice avant de tremper la pointe de la plume dans l'encrier. Il attendit qu'elle soit bien imprégnée du liquide bleutée pour la poser sur le parchemin. Maladroitement, il dessina un long couloir qui se prolongea jusque sur la feuille entière. Ensuite, il représenta la porte qui l'obsédait. Il tenta d'y apposer tous les détails dont il se souvenait. Il insista particulièrement sur la lourde poignée qui semblait en fer. Il mit ensuite les différentes torches puis dessina maladroitement les pavés aux murs et au sol. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans cet étrange endroit.

Une fois que son dessin fut terminé, il l'observa pensivement. Ceci ne réveillait rien dans sa mémoire. Il avait beau chercher, rien ne lui disait qu'il était déjà passé par là. S'il s'intéressait autant à ce rêve, c'était lié à la douleur de sa cicatrice qui l'accompagnait. Même s'il préférait ce songe aux cauchemars avec l'oncle Vernon, Aleksandre était malgré tout perplexe. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un voulait qu'il comprenne quelque chose en lui envoyant ce rêve. Il avait l'étrange impression de partager ce songe avec une autre personne. Qui? Il n'était lié à personne. Hormis Voldemort. Était-ce lui? C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle sa cicatrice était douloureuse! Il frotta pensivement la marque invisible. L'élancement s'atténuait à chaque seconde un peu plus. C'était impossible. Il faisait les exercices basiques d'occlumencie que son père lui avait appris chaque nuit avant de s'endormir. Non seulement, ça ne bloquait aucun rêve et cauchemar mais en plus de cela, ça réveillait sa cicatrice.

Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il en informe son père. Il savait ce qu'était l'occlumencie. Ça consistait à apprendre à dresser des barrières autour de ses souvenirs et de ses pensées pour empêcher à une autre personne d'y rentrer. Avec l'horreur qui se baladait dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que son père décide d'essayer de lui apprendre cette matière. Il était persuadé que ses exercices quotidiens étaient efficaces et qu'il ne fallait pas renforcer l'apprentissage de cette branche de la magie pour le protéger de Voldemort. Aleksandre savait qu'il s'agissait de mensonge. Tout du moins, il ne révélait pas ce qui devait être important. Or, comment pouvait-il laisser son père accéder à ses souvenirs? Non, non. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Non seulement, il n'avait pas le courage pour visionner une nouvelle fois ses viols mais il ne voulait pas que son père sache vraiment comment il réagissait face à cela. En fait, il ne réagissait pas, il laissait son oncle faire. Et même s'il avait déjà eu cette conversation avec Ivan à propos de son immobilité durant cette activité, il se sentait toujours mal de s'être laissé faire.

Soigneusement, Aleksandre cacha le dessin dans son sac d'école. Il reboucha l'encrier qu'il remit sur le bureau ainsi que la plume. Il ne pensait pas se rendormir avant que le réveil ne sonne. La veille, dimanche, il s'était plus ou moins disputé avec Jonathan. Son cousin, de mauvaise humeur, avait rembarré Liam. Timide, son ami n'avait pas rétorqué mais Aleksandre avait senti la colère s'éveiller en lui. Personne ne disait jamais rien à Jonathan. Lorsqu'il était de mauvais poil, tout le monde s'abaissait à l'éviter ou à lui parler seulement d'un sujet qui ne le contrarierait pas plus. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas resté silencieux face à la colère de son cousin. Il lui avait fait remarquer d'un ton effroyablement ironique qu'être aimable ne blessait jamais personne. Sans étonnement, l'autre s'était tout de suite énervé et l'avait envoyé bouler, persuadé qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. C'était faux. Il lui avait alors balancé en pleine figure que son comportement enfantin chaque fois qu'il était en colère énervait tout le monde. Jonathan avait été choqué par sa réplique puis avait renchéri qu'il était en mauvaise position pour le qualifier d'enfantin. Évidemment, Aleksandre avait serré les poings pour ne pas céder à la colère. Calmement, il avait quitté le dortoir pour rejoindre l'appartement de son père et passer la nuit là-bas.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour se diriger dans la salle de bain, il s'aperçut pour la première fois depuis son réveil que de la lumière éclairait déjà l'appartement. Il se concentra un instant pour faire tomber le sortilège de silence et aussitôt des voix étouffées par la porte l'atteignirent. Il y avait deux personnes. Son père et Remus? Pour en être certain, il entrebâilla silencieusement la porte de sa chambre qui donnait sur le salon. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ce n'était pas avec Remus que son père discutait mais avec Dumbledore. Les deux hommes étaient assis côte à côte, dos à lui.

-Je suis certain que vous dramatisez la situation.

Se mordillant les lèvres, Aleksandre resta un long moment incertain, le dos plaqué contre le mur pour ne pas qu'on l'aperçoive. Devait-il signaler sa présence aux deux hommes ou rester caché dans sa chambre et écouter ce qu'il se disait dans l'autre pièce? Il savait que son père serait fâché de le découvrir en train d'écouter la conversation. Cependant, la tentation était trop grande. Dumbledore ne venait certainement pas dans l'appartement de son père pour boire un thé amicalement. La conversation devait être importante. Le directeur savait-il qu'il était présent, dans la chambre? Il en doutait. Il ne prendrait pas le risque qu'il entende ce qu'ils se disaient. Et où était Remus?

-Vous ne comprenez pas Severus, soupira le vieil homme.

-Effectivement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous accordez toujours autant d'importance à Harry Potter.

Cette simple réplique de son père convainquit l'adolescent de ne pas se montrer. Il était plus ou moins concerné par la discussion, n'est-ce pas? Son père ne serait pas forcément du même avis que lui mais il ne saurait pas qu'il avait écouté cette conversation. Il espérait juste ne pas entendre des choses terribles sur lui. Surtout de la part de Severus. Il avait utilisé un ton venimeux pour prononcer son prénom, comme s'il s'agissait d'une potion particulièrement malodorante. Cette pensée lui fit songer que son père et lui n'avaient toujours pas évoqué ce sujet. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait mais il ne savait pas comment aborder ce thème plutôt difficile. Les séances familiales étaient mises entre parenthèses depuis que la guerre s'était étendue et les concernait tous. Par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient plus discuter avec autant de facilité grâce aux petits parchemins placés dans la bourse.

-Severus, il est la clé, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix tremblante. Il est le seul qui mettra un terme à cette guerre. Lui seul en a le pouvoir.

-Comment pourrait-il le faire? Ce n'est qu'un adolescent, qui en plus a disparu!

Dans le salon, Severus sentait la colère monter en lui. Il croisa les jambes, le corps rigide. Il s'appliqua à maintenir correctement ses barrières d'occlumencie autour de son esprit. Il effaça son air scandalisé et inquiet pour le remplacer par un visage impassible. Il ne fallait pas que Dumbledore comprenne pourquoi il était autant furieux. Il valait mieux le laisser penser que c'était à cause de sa haine envers le fils de James Potter. Il ne devait pas penser qu'il en colère car il était horrifié par ses propos. Comment cela Harry, donc Aleksandre _son_ fils, était la clé de la guerre? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. En fait, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas penser que le garçon qui dormait dans l'autre chambre de l'appartement était celui qui devait tuer Voldemort. Parce que c'était de cela dont parlait le directeur, n'est-ce pas? La guerre ne pouvait que se terminer par la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'emprisonner était impossible. Même si, d'un point de vue utopique évidemment, l'ordre du phénix y arrivait, il y avait toute l'armée de Mangemorts prête à le libérer.

Cependant, Albus était lui-même bien trop soucieux pour s'apercevoir de l'inquiétude de son employé. Une tasse de thé au citron entre les mains, il fixait d'un air inquiet le tapis vert. Chercher Harry était vain maintenant. Il était pratiquement persuadé qu'il ne retrouverait jamais l'adolescent. Que s'était-il passé d'assez horrible pour que le jeune Gryffondor prenne le large? Ce n'était pas le genre d'Harry. Albus l'avait toujours très apprécié. Il le connaissait mieux que n'importe quel autre de ses étudiants. Au cours de plusieurs discussions, il avait découvert que tout ce qu'il se disait sur le Survivant n'était pas qu'une légende, notamment son courage et sa loyauté. Sa disparition était un comportement inhabituel. Où était-il donc parti? Et pourquoi? Il était impossible de savoir si l'adolescent avait quitté le pays ou non. Bien sûr, il avait étendu les recherches au-delà des frontières britanniques mais les sortilèges de trace étaient incapables de localiser Harry. C'était comme s'il avait totalement disparu de la planète mais il n'était pas mort. Si Albus en était aussi certain c'était parce que Voldemort lui-même avait activement recherché le Survivant avant de mettre cela de côté, le temps d'imposer sa domination sur le pays. Tant qu'il restait persuadé qu'il était encore vivant, c'était le cas.

Aleksandre sentit sa respiration s'altérer même s'il fit tout pour rester discret. Il jeta un coup d'œil par l'interstice de la porte. Ni Dumbledore ni son père ne l'avait encore vu. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le vieil homme voulait dire. Toujours discrètement, il se laissa glisser au sol en appuyant son dos contre le mur. Il ramena contre son torse ses jambes, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Un soupir de Dumbledore brisa le silence pesant installé dans la pièce. L'adolescent se mordilla la lèvre. Peut-être que le directeur avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était la clé de cette guerre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait mais cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il était important dans la bataille face à Voldemort. Il s'en doutait. Parfois, il avait des sursauts de lucidité en ce qui concernait son rôle de Survivant. c'était rare mais ça arrivait. Il se souvenait par exemple du moment où il avait appris que Poudlard était attaqué par Voldemort. Il avait dit à Ivan qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'emparer du monde. Au final, il n'avait rien fait. Mais là, en entendant les propos de Dumbledore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Il devait faire quelque chose, s'impliquer dans la guerre.

-Je sais que cela vous paraît fou, Severus, mais quelque chose de très fort lie Harry et Voldemort, expliqua Albus. c'est bien plus fort qu'une simple cicatrice magique. Leurs vies sont liées et la guerre doit se terminer par un affrontement entre eux d'eux.

-Si je comprends bien ce que vous me dîtes, seul Potter peut tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Seul le silence répondit au Maître des Potions. Cependant, c'était un silence évocateur. Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter plus. Severus venait de comprendre. Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort étaient lié par leur mort. Il fallait que l'un d'entre eux meurt pour que la guerre soit déclarée achevée, même si elle était signée par le décès du Survivant. Par la mort de _son _fils. Une désagréable sensation se faufila dans son corps et il s'empressa d'inspirer discrètement un grand coup. Il y avait beaucoup de mots pour qualifier Voldemort. Aux adjectifs : sadique, sanguinaire, fou ou encore ambitieux, Severus pouvait y ajouter sans hésitation l'adjectif puissant. Il était le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Même le pouvoir du directeur de Poudlard n'était pas aussi écrasant et étouffant. La puissance du vieil homme était réconfortante, même si à certains moments, et Severus en était témoin, elle pouvait être effrayante. Celle de Voldemort n'était jamais réconfortante. Elle était toujours dominatrice, violente.

-Pourquoi continuer à se battre? Renifla l'adulte le plus jeune. Potter n'est plus là.

-J'ai l'espoir qu'il revienne. J'ai la certitude qu'il n'a pas quitté le monde sorcier. Il garde un trop mauvais souvenir des Moldus pour y vivre constamment. Il a peut-être endossé un nouveau nom, trouvé une nouvelle famille et des nouveaux amis. Je l'ignore. Je n'arrive pas à le localiser.

-Sa vie chez sa famille Moldue n'exclut pas le fait qu'il a peut-être décidé de vivre comme tel.

Severus garda un air songeur sur le visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il semble en train d'essayer de guider Albus sur une fausse piste. Il s'était investi avec ardeur dans les recherches du Survivant, à la grande surprise de tous qui pensaient qu'il se réjouirait de cette disparition. Évidemment, il avait toujours lancé quelques pics douloureux, surtout en direction de Sirius, par rapport à l'adolescent pour que son comportement ne soit pas suspecté par les autres. Dumbledore l'avait d'ailleurs interrogé sur son ardeur dans cette affaire. D'un ton acide, il avait rétorqué qu'il ferait tout pour être définitivement débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres même si cela signifiait devoir supporter le gamin pourri-gâté qu'était Harry Potter. Le directeur de Poudlard s'était contenté de cette explication très plausible au regard de sa relation avec le Gryffondor.

Dans sa chambre, Aleksandre se demanda s'il aurait été capable de disparaître volontairement du monde sorcier en adoptant le mode de vie d'un Moldu. c'était une idée qui ne l'avait jamais traversé. À présent que ses souvenirs n'étaient plus flous, il se rappelait avoir maudit Poudlard et le monde sorcier. Il avait même regretté un instant d'être un sorcier car visiblement, la magie n'empêchait pas les Moldus de le violer et de le battre. D'autant plus que personne n'avait la capacité de venir le tirer de son enfer. Cependant, il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à quitter les Dursley et changer complètement de vie. Pourquoi? Il savait que Dumbledore le renverrait illico presto au Privet Drive. Néanmoins, la sorcellerie avait été une libération à ses onze ans et il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant ne plus être un sorcier. Jamais. Il avait finalement énormément de chance que son père ait découvert sa vie avec sa famille Moldue.

-Si j'en suis aussi certain, c'est parce que, malgré sa grande puissance, le jeune âge d'Harry l'empêchait de disparaître ainsi, répondit Albus. Il a été aidé par un adulte sorcier très puissant qui lui a permis de n'apparaître sous aucun sortilège de localisation.

Le vieux sorcier fut coupé par un miaulement plaintif. Il baissa ses yeux bleus vers le petit chaton qui se frottait contre la banquette en cuir du salon. Des poils noirs volèrent sur le plancher ciré. Les sourcils de Dumbledore se haussèrent doucement et il flatta le corps fin de l'animal tandis que le maître des potions renifla d'une manière colérique. Albus sourit d'un air affecté alors qu'il soulevait Chamallow pour le déposer sur ses genoux. Il savait parfaitement à quel point son professeur de potion détestait les animaux. Enfin c'était surtout une façade qu'il s'imposait car s'il les détestait vraiment, il n'en aurait jamais offert un à son fils.

Severus tourna discrètement la tête vers la chambre d'Aleksandre. La porte était entrouverte. C'était la seule sortie que Chamallow pouvait de toute manière emprunter pour se retrouver dans le salon. Son fils était réveillé. Visiblement, il écoutait leur conversation. Un frisson le traversa en songeant à ce qu'il s'était dit. Le chaton miaula une nouvelle fois pour exprimer à quel point il était affamé. Il était hors de question qu'il s'occupe de cette immonde créature. Après l'avoir offert à Aleksandre, il avait eu une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Posséder un animal de compagnie ne comportait pas que des avantages. Il devait s'en occuper : le nourrir, l'éduquer, le nettoyer. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire cela. C'était une manière de responsabiliser un peu plus l'adolescent même s'il aurait préféré que cela se fasse sans l'intervention d'une bestiole. Celle-ci quitta les genoux de Dumbledore pour s'approcher de Severus en miaulant furieusement.

-Aleksandre doit s'être réveillé, déclara l'homme en écartant le chat d'un mouvement brusque de la main.

-Je vais aller le voir. Bonjour Albus.

Remus venait d'apparaître dans un pyjama gris un peu trop large pour lui. Les boutons de son haut étaient défaits à certains endroits et ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient ébouriffés. Ses yeux étaient encore embués de sommeil. Il salua Severus d'un sourire doux même si celui-ci resta impassible. Quoi de plus étonnant? Severus ne serait jamais affectif devant le directeur de Poudlard. À présent, le loup-garou avait accepté l'idée qu'eux deux ne seraient jamais aussi libres et affectifs que l'étaient par exemple Sirius et Elena. Les deux amants vivaient une histoire d'amour quasi parfaite depuis la déclaration de l'innocence de l'homme. Ils avaient enfin trouvé un certain équilibre, appuyé par l'acceptation progressive par Jonathan de Sirius. Ça avait été long mais l'adolescent semblait absolument vouloir trouver une épaule masculine, autre que celle de Severus, pour s'appuyer. Il rejetait son père et Remus était certain que Sirius servait également de motif de jalousie pour Isaac.

Ce fut à la même conclusion que Dumbledore et le maître des potions arriva : autant Remus que Aleksandre écoutait leur conversation. Si Severus n'était pas réellement ennuyé que son amant connaisse le contenu de leur entretien, c'était tout le contraire avec son fils. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prêté un peu plus attention à sa chambre? Il avait été trop absorbé par les révélations terrifiantes du vieil homme pour penser au fait qu'aucun sortilège de silence ne protégeait leur discussion. Aleksandre ne devait pas entendre de telles choses. Son esprit parfois adepte aux raisonnements tordus, pourrait l'amener à des conclusions étranges et surtout dangereuses. De plus, avant de s'occuper de Voldemort et de cette guerre, Aleksandre devait continuer son chemin vers la guérison. Il ne devait absolument pas penser à autre chose, surtout pas à un sujet qui pourrait créer un blocage et couper son avancée.

Lorsque Remus poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de l'adolescent, il le trouva couché dans son lit, faisant semblant de dormir. Un sourire attendri traversa son visage alors qu'il s'approchait du lit. Comment voyait-il que le jeune homme était réveillé? C'était simple. Il était couché dans une position inconfortable. Il n'aurait jamais pu passer toute la nuit ainsi. Son visage était enfoncé dans son oreiller et il respirait rapidement. Ses mains étaient crispés autour du tissu. Son corps, rigide, était pèle-mêle sur le lit, comme s'il s'était jeté précipitamment sur le matelas. Autre fait important, Chamallow n'était pas présent et il était rare que l'animal ne s'éveille avant son maître. Avec douceur, Remus secoua Aleksandre par l'épaule et lui intima l'ordre de se lever s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard à l'école.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de bailler ainsi, chuchota gentiment l'adulte en se redressant. Je sais que tu ne dormais pas.

Aleksandre resta silencieux même si des plaques roses colorèrent son visage. Était-il à ce point là mauvais comédien? Heureusement, Remus ne paraissait pas fâché, simplement amusé. Il n'avait pas vu Chamallow quitter joyeusement la chambre par la porte entrouverte afin de réclamer son petit-déjeuner. Dès qu'il avait entendu l'animal miauler, il s'était réfugié nerveusement sur son lit. Il était certain que son père comprendrait rapidement qu'il était debout. Écouter les conversations à l'insu des concernés, le mettait toujours en situation délicate. Il avait déjà été puni pour cela. À l'école, Ivan n'appréciait pas lorsque, accompagné de ses amis, ils posaient leurs oreilles contre les portes pour écouter les adultes. Le jeune homme avait toujours un argument indéfectible: cette catégorie d'humains cachait tellement de choses! Seulement, cet argument n'avait aucun effet sur son père et il n'avait pas intérêt à être surpris en train d'espionner quelqu'un. Ça le mettait très en colère.

Finalement, il quitta son lit en soupirant bruyamment pendant que Remus retournait dans le salon en lui indiquant que la Grande Salle était bientôt ouverte pour le petit-déjeuner. Il remit rapidement les draps sur le matelas, rangea ce qu'il avait dérangé. Il ne voulait pas pour l'instant aller dans le salon où se trouvait Dumbledore. Le vieil homme discutait avec Remus. Il n'avait pas envie que son père le sermonne devant le vieillard. Ce serait bien trop humiliant. Et il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour savoir s'il allait interroger ou non l'homme sur cette conversation _le _concernant. Au lieu de les rejoindre, il prit les vêtements qu'il avait préparés la veille et les échangea avec son pyjama. Il mit par-dessus sa robe d'uniforme et noua maladroitement sa cravate verte. En rejoignant l'appartement, il avait au préalable préparé son sac d'affaires pour la matinée afin de ne pas avoir à se lever plus tôt pour faire un détour par la salle commune. Ensuite, il entendit le tableau de l'entrée basculer et un long silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Dumbledore était parti. Il pouvait se montrer.

-Bonjour papa.

-Lorsque tu es réveillé, tu me feras le plaisir de quitter ta chambre au lieu d'écouter les conversations des autres.

Parfait. L'accueil matinal de Severus était génial. Néanmoins, il n'en était pas étonné. L'adolescent resta figé au milieu du salon, la bouche grande ouverte. Autant affiché un air scandalisé plutôt que de se répandre en excuses devant l'homme qui lui rétorquerait d'un ton glacial que c'était inutile. Au bout de quelques mois, Aleksandre connaissait à présent son père et ses réactions. Au lieu de se satisfaire de ses excuses, il lui reprocherait que cela faisait une bonne dizaine de fois qu'il les entendait. Il tourna vers Remus, réclamant ainsi silencieusement son aide, mais l'homme regarda avec attention le pichet de café qui venait d'apparaître, apporté par un elfe de maison. C'était toujours ainsi. Remus ne prenait jamais son parti. En fait, pour être honnête, il ne se mêlait jamais de ces moments où Severus le disputait, l'humiliant ainsi encore plus lorsqu'il le faisait devant quelqu'un. Remus agissait comme si rien ne se passait autour de lui.

Severus n'attendit pas qu'Aleksandre prononce le moindre mot. Il était furieux mais n'avait pas envie de commencer la journée par une dispute avec son fils. Sa discussion avec Albus avait déjà été assez bouleversante pour ruiner toute sa journée. Il se leva pour se servir une tasse de café tout en ordonnant à l'adolescent de nourrir sa bestiole affamée. Silencieusement, Aleksandre obéit. Il se dirigea vers les deux petites gamelles en fer posées au sol, près du grand buffet du salon et les ramassa. Il vida l'écuelle d'eau devenue chaude dans l'évier et la remplit de liquide frais. Ensuite, il ouvrit un placard et en extirpa un petit sachet de croquettes pour chatons et en plaça deux poignées dans la gamelle en souriant doucement aux miaulements de plus en plus bruyants de Chamallow.

-Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner, annonça-t-il doucement.

-Bonne journée.

Environ quarante minutes plus tard, le jeune Serpentard écoutait attentivement Liam lui raconter sa soirée avec Luna. Les deux adolescents se rapprochaient de plus en plus mais, d'après ce qu'Aleksandre avait compris, son ami n'avait toujours pas osé demander à la Serdaigle de sortir avec lui. Il était bien trop timide. d'autant plus que son statut d'hyperactif l'empêchait de se concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois alors il ne se sentait jamais prêt pour le faire. Malgré cela, Liam se satisfaisait de la situation actuelle en décrivant à quel point il se sentait fébrile à chaque fois que Luna était près de lui.

Tous les deux se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque. Liam devait rendre un livre à Mrs Pince et Aleksandre songeait à en emprunter un pour son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Depuis qu'il avait triché et que cela avait été découvert, le jeune homme n'osait plus demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, de peur que cela soit considéré comme une tricherie. Il savait que c'était stupide. Les professeurs encourageaient même le travail de groupe mais il était certain que les personnes connaissant ce qu'il avait fait avec Gabriel, Jonathan et Drago le suspectaient d'être capable de recommencer. C'était faux. Il se souvenait encore de la honte cuisante qui lui avait collé à la peau lorsque Ivan et le professeur Keynes avaient compris qu'il avait triché pendant plusieurs semaines. La colère et l'embarras de son père étaient tout autant douloureux comme souvenir. Ses amis et son cousin avaient été punis à cause de lui. Ça avait été une période très difficile de l'année et il s'était promis de ne jamais refaire quelque chose d'aussi immonde que tricher.

Mrs Pince reprit le livre emprunté par Liam d'un geste sec. De ses yeux sombres, elle scruta le bouquin pour s'assurer que l'élève ne l'avait pas abîmé. Liam roula des yeux et s'éloigna du bureau de la bibliothécaire. Il suivit Aleksandre parmi les étagères en répétant à quel point Luna, malgré toute son étrangeté, était une fille géniale. Il insista sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas seulement jolie et originale, mais que sa gentillesse faisait d'elle une personne simplement merveilleuse. Aleksandre écoutait son ami avec attention, hochant la tête certaines fois pour l'appuyer. Du coin de l'œil, il l'observa sautiller un peu partout avec enthousiasme. Il se fustigea de penser que le bonheur ravivait encore plus fort la maladie de son ami. C'était plaisant de le voir si joyeux.

-Alors, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore ensembles? S'exaspéra Aleksandre en parcourant du regard les différents étalages de livres. Ça me semble si logique.

-Je n'arrive pas à discerner ce qu'elle pense vraiment de moi, soupira piteusement Liam. Entre ses histoires de Joncheruines et de Ronflak Cornu, je ne sais pas si elle m'apprécie.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle passerait autant de temps avec toi, rassura son ami d'un ton docte. Il faut simplement que tu lui demandes.

-Aleksandre?

Surpris, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui venait de s'arrêter devant eux et avait interpellé le fils du professeur de Potion. Elle était vêtue de son uniforme de Poudlard et l'emblème de la maison Serdaigle était brodée sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux châtains clairs lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle était plutôt grande. En tout cas, elle l'était plus qu'Aleksandre même si Liam la dépassait de plusieurs centimètres. Des boucles indisciplinées entouraient son visage légèrement rond. Ses joues étaient cramoisies et elle paraissait très nerveuse. Ses doigts pâles et boudinés étaient serrés autour de deux manuels épais. Aleksandre savait qu'elle partageait son cours d'études des Moldus mais il ignorait son prénom.

-Je m'appelle Mandy. Mandy Brocklehurst. Nous sommes dans le même cours du professeur Burbage.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Aleksandre hocha lentement la tête avec un sourire incertain. Il n'allait pas se présenter puisqu'elle semblait le connaître. De toute manière, _tout _le monde savait qui il était. Porter le nom de famille Snape n'avait pas que des avantages lorsque l'on se trouvait à Poudlard. Il ignorait pourquoi Mandy venait de l'interpeller. Ils n'avaient jamais échangés un mot ou même un regard. En cours, il était installé à côté de Liam et il s'en contentait parfaitement. Il échangea d'ailleurs un regard confus avec son ami dont les joues s'étaient empourprées. Il espérait que la jeune Serdaigle n'avait pas entendu sa conversation avec Aleksandre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle aille tout répéter à Luna. c'était certain qu'il perdrait toutes ses chances de conquérir la jolie blondinette excentrique.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que nous fassions connaissance, ajouta-t-elle. Nous avons plusieurs points en commun.

-Vraiment?

Le ton sceptique d'Aleksandre sembla faire perdre tout son courage à Mandy. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant tandis que son visage continuait à rougir. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux châtains devenus humides par la transpiration et la chaleur. Elle se racla la gorge, angoissée par les deux jeunes hommes face à elle. Aleksandre continua à chercher le livre qui pourrait le renseigner au mieux sur le sortilège de gel. Remus, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, leur avait donné un devoir à rendre à la fin de la semaine sur ce maléfice couramment utilisé par les Mangemorts. Il permettait de neutraliser rapidement un adversaire. Quelques questions ambiguës et corsées lui posaient problème. Il extirpa un livre de la rangée de droite et le feuilleta distraitement, jetant parfois des regards à la Serdaigle, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

-Nous apprécions tous les deux Drago par exemple.

-Ah bon? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi, s'étonna Aleksandre sans voir le visage de son vis-à-vis se décomposer. j'ignorais que vous étiez amis.

-Nous ne le sommes pas encore. En fait, j'espérais que tu m'aides à le devenir pour que Drago et moi apprenions à nous connaître de manière plus intime.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement entre les trois adolescents jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksandre lâche un rire bref et nerveux. Les yeux rivés sur Mandy, il resta silencieux. De manière plus intimes? La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit était qu'elle parlait d'un point de vue amoureux. Avec Drago. Il referma d'un coup de sec le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains. Distraitement, il le rangea sans regarder ce qu'il faisait, perturbé par l'idée que cette Mandy voulait avoir Drago « de manière plus intime. » Il déglutit bruyamment en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait répondre à la Serdaigle. Il ne réussirait jamais à l'aider à se rapprocher de son ami blond.

De son côté, Liam étouffa l'irritation qu'il ressentit en restant complètement invisible aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle ne lui avait prêté une demie-seconde d'attention, l'ignorant comme s'il était absent. C'était un peu le cas de beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard. Les élèves de l'hôpital Tarkovski étaient acceptés. On les voyait. On les ignorait. Ils étaient juste là. C'était très vexant mais il serra les dents pour ne faire aucun commentaire. La situation était assez intéressante pour ne pas être interrompue par sa fierté. Il observa discrètement la réaction de son meilleur ami aux mots de cette fille. Le teint déjà pâle d'Aleksandre parut perdre encore quelques couleurs et la nervosité apparut sur son visage avant d'être remplacée par un soupçon de colère et de jalousie.

-Je ne crois pas que Drago ait envie de te connaître de cette manière, rabroua sèchement Aleksandre en fronçant les sourcils. Ça ne l'intéresse pas du tout. C'est inutile de t'approcher de lui.

Les jolis yeux marrons de Mandy s'élargirent brusquement une fois qu'il eut terminé de parler. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans savoir quoi dire en sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement. Ses amies connaissaient son intérêt de plus en plus vif pour Drago Malefoy. Elle l'avait d'abord renié avant l'attaque de Poudlard. C'était un petit con prétentieux et vaniteux, méprisant envers tous et particulièrement ceux qui n'étaient pas des Sangs-purs. Néanmoins, elle avait pensé sauter au plafond en s'apercevant que le Serpentard avait tourné le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. À partir de ce moment là, ses amies l'avaient encouragée à le séduire. S'il se trouvait à Poudlard, c'était parce qu'il avait changé, n'est-ce pas? À plusieurs reprises, avec l'aide de ses camarades, elle avait tenté de l'approcher mais il était intouchable. Soit isolé et revêche, soit entouré et il lui était impossible de s'approcher de lui pour le séduire. Su, sa meilleure amie, lui avait alors conseillé de passer par une tierce-personne. Hormis Gabriel qui était dans la même maison qu'elle, Mandy avait petit à petit pensé à Aleksandre. Impliquer Gabriel était trop embarrassant. Il paraissait en plus de cela que, fait étonnant, le fils du professeur Snape était très aimable et avenant.

Il y eut un long silence pesant entre les trois adolescents dans la bibliothèque. Liam dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant l'air dépité de la Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas très gentil de se moquer d'elle mais elle semblait vraiment désespérée et humiliée par le refus sec d'Aleksandre. Elle ne s'y attendait certainement pas. La réputation du gentil garçon du fils de Severus Snape allait être ébranlé par cet événement. Elle renifla discrètement en clignant furieusement des yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes qui s'y agglutinaient. Mandy secoua plusieurs fois la tête en serrant un peu plus les livres contre sa poitrine. Finalement, elle fit volte-face et lâcha quelques remerciements venimeux. D'un pas rapide et flageolant, elle quitta la grande bibliothèque et bientôt, elle disparut de la vue des deux amis.

-Tu ne penses pas que Drago aurait pu être intéressé?

-Évidemment que non! Rétorqua Aleksandre. Dois-je te rappeler que Drago a une préférence pour les garçons?

-Dois-je te rappeler que Jonathan est sorti à la fois avec des filles et des garçons avant de s'engager clairement avec Gabriel?

A ses mots, Aleksandre fusilla son ami du regard. Il resta muet en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Le sourire victorieux de Liam l'irritait, encore plus que son sourire moqueur, mais il ne pouvait pas le démentir sans paraître de mauvaise foi. C'était vrai. Jonathan avait découvert qu'embrasser les garçons n'était pas désagréable suite à un pari mesquin avec ses amis à Durmstrang. Néanmoins, il avait eu quelques relations amoureuses, futiles et enfantines, avec des jeunes filles avant et après avoir pris conscience de son attirance pour les hommes. Il soupira intérieurement sentant son irritation s'accentuer. Drago n'était pas comme Jonathan. d'après ce qu'il avait compris, son ami n'avait connu qu'un seul garçon du nom de Adrian. Il n'avait jamais parlé des courbes gracieuses d'une fille ou de son joli visage. En fait, le blond était plutôt discret sur ce sujet. Il voulait connaître tous les détails croustillants sur son meilleur ami mais il était très silencieux sur sa propre vie.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, chuchota le fils Snape en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Drago n'a pas besoin d'une fille stupide.

-Tu ne la connait même pas. Je suis étonné que tu sois si fâché par sa demande. C'est plutôt mignon. Peut-être que tu...

-De quoi?

-Peut-être que tu es jaloux.

Et Liam, comme s'il se doutait que ses paroles allaient déplaire à Aleksandre, s'enfuit lâchement. Tout d'abord, il recula prudemment de plusieurs pas en voyant les yeux de son ami s'élargirent de surprise avant que la colère se répande sur son visage. Il leva les mains devant lui pour se défendre tout en continuant à reculer. Ensuite, d'une voix pressée, il lui expliqua qu'il désirait voir Luna avant le début du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Son amie avait un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques dans une quinzaine de minutes. Il devait l'attraper au vol à sa sortie de la Grande Salle. Il ne le lui laissa pas le temps de protester. C'est ainsi que, lâchement en profitant de la stupéfaction de son ami, quelques secondes plus tard, il se ruait hors de la bibliothèque en sentant le lourd regard menaçant d'Aleksandre posé sur lui.

Resté seul dans l'allée consacrée aux maléfices fréquemment utilisés en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Aleksandre sortit lentement de sa surprise. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'adossa à une étagère un bois. Se mordillant la lèvre, il réfléchit aux propos de son ami. Liam était parfois maladroit. C'était une caractéristique accentuée par sa maladie. Cependant, il mentait peu et disait rarement quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas. Lui, jaloux? Quelle sottise. De quoi pouvait-il être jaloux? Certainement pas de l'attention que Drago suscitait. Il n'avait pas l'envie d'attirer tous les regards sur lui. Au contraire, il préférait se montrer discret alors que son ami avait un désir ardent de se faire remarquer par tous. Ce n'était pas de cela dont il était jaloux. En fait, il préférerait que personne ne l'observe en chuchotant, simplement parce qu'il était le fils de Severus Snape.

Pensif, le jeune homme quitta l'antre de Mrs Pince sans emporter le moindre livre. La femme le surveillait du coin de l'œil, ses doigts crispés autour de son bureau, depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de discuter avec Mandy et Liam. Ce dernier avait peut-être tort. Il n'était pas jaloux. Il ne voulait simplement pas que Drago s'acoquine avec fille capable de faire semblant de s'intéresser à lui (il était tout de même son ami!) simplement pour l'approcher. Il était certain que son ami trouverait cela stupide et critiquable. Il penserait que lui, Aleksandre, ne méritait pas d'être considéré comme un objet. Voilà! Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres. C'était si évident! Il n'était pas jaloux, seulement soucieux pour son ami. Drago était extrêmement fragile depuis la mort de Narcissa. Simplement pour retrouver une présence féminine rassurante à ses côtés, l'héritier Malefoy serait capable de côtoyer intimement une fille. C'était son rôle d'ami de veiller sur lui. Jonathan était trop obnubilé par sa relation avec Gabriel qu'il tentait de rendre idyllique pour se soucier de ce détail dans la vie de son meilleur ami. Cependant, lui était présent pour faire cela.

**xXx**

En début de soirée, Severus traversait rapidement les différents couloirs du Manoir Malefoy d'un pas nerveux. Il fusilla du regard un tableau dont le personnage venait de crier son impolitesse. L'homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la grande résidence semblait si désespérément vide et silencieuse sans la présence chaleureuse de Narcissa et le tapage quotidien de Drago. Les elfes de maison étaient invisibles, muets alors que la maitresse de maison leur permettait de déambuler plus librement dans le Manoir. Lucius quant à lui ne voulait pas les apercevoir tant qu'il ne les appelait pas. Une certaine atmosphère pesante planait sur la grande résidence.

D'un pas connaisseur, le maître des potions se dirigea jusqu'au bureau privé de Lucius. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Vingt-deux heures. Avant de retourner à Poudlard, il avait décidé de faire un détour jusqu'au Manoir de son meilleur ami pour prendre de ses nouvelles et se décharger de la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules. Cette réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été particulièrement éprouvante dans la mesure où Harry Potter, son fils, était le sujet principal. Ce qu'il avait appris l'avait autant angoissé que mis en colère. Il préférait se calmer plutôt que de rentrer à l'école de sorcellerie et se précipiter dans la tour des Serpentards pour demander des explications à son imbécile de fils. Simplement en repensant à ce qu'il avait appris au cours de cette soirée, ce qu'Aleksandre lui avait caché, il sentit la colère refaire surface et il inspira profondément.

Plus calme, il frappa deux coups contre la porte du bureau de son ami et pénétra dans la grande pièce sans attendre de réponse. Lucius était là. La première chose qui frappait Severus chaque fois qu'il le regardait à présent, était la fatigue marquée sur son visage. Assis derrière le grand bureau en chêne, son regard voyageait autour de plusieurs dossiers. Une bouteille d'alcool vide en côtoyait une guère pleine également et un grand verre rempli de Whisky Pur Feu. Le blond leva lentement la tête vers lui. Ses yeux gris étaient froids mais embués par l'alcool et Severus décida de ne pas tout de suite incendier son ami. Il le salua d'un mouvement de la tête en prenant place sur le siège de l'autre côté du bureau. Lucius reposa les parchemins qu'il tenait entre les mains et fit apparaître un verre pour son ami. Néanmoins, Severus demanda raisonnablement une tasse de thé. Il n'allait pas le disputer sur sa consommation d'alcool en étant lui-même en train de boire.

-Que fais-tu?

-Je travaille.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de l'interroger sur le sujet de ce travail. C'était le même depuis presque deux mois: Narcissa. Il recherchait, dès qu'il avait une minute de libre, qui avait tué sa femme. Il ne dormait plus ou alors très peu, l'alcool aidant faussement son corps épuisé à se détendre. Il continuait son rôle d'espion à la perfection. En fait, Severus pouvait même ajouter qu'il avait encore moins de chance qu'auparavant d'être suspecté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la mesure où tous savaient qu'il recherchait activement l'assassin de son épouse. Après des recherches approfondies dans les rangs des Mangemorts, il avait été clair que le coupable ne se situait pas dans l'entourage de Lord Voldemort mais plutôt de l'autre côté. Bref, Lucius espionnait avec encore plus de facilité mais il avait pratiquement coupé tous les liens avec les membres de l'ordre du phénix. Il conservait sa relation avec la famille Snape, Remus et Sirius. C'était suffisant à ses yeux. Dumbledore et lui se parlaient seulement lors des réunions où il daignait venir. Severus faisait l'intermédiaire entre les deux hommes.

Le silence s'étira entre les deux amis. Lucius avait lâché ses dossiers à contrecœur et il fixait le maître des potions en attendant qu'il parle. Severus était loin de se sentir coupable de le déranger. À la mort de Narcissa, son testament avait été ouvert à la banque Gringott's où il reposait. En dehors de la fortune colossale qu'elle possédait et qu'elle avait léguée à Lucius, le chargeant de garnir confortablement le compte bancaire déjà plein de Drago, elle avait ajouté une simple phrase: « _Je charge la famille Snape de veiller sur le reste de ma famille, Drago et Lucius. »_ Même sans cette phrase, ni Elena ni Severus n'aurait laissé tomber les deux hommes. Néanmoins, cette dernière volonté de Narcissa était un parfait argument chaque fois que l'un des deux leur reprochait d'être trop envahissants. Se sentant coupable de nuire à une partie du testament de la femme, les deux aristocrates s'efforçaient de recevoir le soutien de Severus et Elena.

-As-tu trouvé une information pouvant compromettre quelqu'un?

-Non. J'ignore de quel côté il faut que je me tourne. Je ne sais pas exactement combien ils sont, s'ils sont des hommes ou des femmes. Où ils travaillent. Je dois ajouter que je ne suis pas grandement aidé.

Severus reçut le reproche en pleine figure avec un sourire crispé. Il savait que son ami ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'aidait pas le plus possible pour retrouver les coupables de cet assassinat. Évidemment, Lucius oubliait qu'il avait passé des nuits entières à disséquer complètement le poison. Un poison très rare et complexe à fabriquer. Les ingrédients étaient chers et rares. Severus en possédait quelques uns qu'il conservait précieusement. Certains se trouvaient dans son coffre à Gringott's ou dans son laboratoire, cachés dans une cachette dans le mur. C'est pour cela qu'il en avait conclu que soit il se trouvait un maître des potions dans le groupe des meurtriers, soit ils avaient achetés le liquide à un prix exorbitant. C'était ainsi que Severus avait été interroger les principaux vendeurs de potions noires. La plupart se trouvait à l'allée des embrumes. Cependant, d'autres étaient encore plus prudents et seuls le bouche à oreille permettait de les connaître. Aucun de ceux qu'il avait pour le moment interrogés n'avait vendu les ingrédients cités.

Mais bien sûr, Lucius retenait simplement le fait qu'il avait été obligé de refuser quelques invitations parce qu'il devait s'occuper de son fils ou d'une retenue d'un groupe dissipateur de Poufsouffle de troisième année. C'était peut-être parce que son ami ne travaillait pas réellement. Il n'avait pas d'horaires fixes. Il ne recevait aucun salaire pour conseiller, ou plutôt diriger, le ministre de la magie. En réalité, Lucius n'avait jamais travaillé. Faire des dons généreux à divers entreprises et associations lui avaient permis d'imposer sa présence sur tous les côtés mais il n'avait pas bûché longuement pour arriver à ce résultat. Alors que Severus soit contraint de participer à son rôle de professeur de potion l'atterrait.

-Lucius, soupira-t-il, je travaille. Hier Aleksandre s'est disputé avec Jonathan. Je suis donc resté avec lui.

-Tu le couves trop.

-Et toi, le tien, tu ne le couves pas assez, rétorqua sèchement Severus. Si tu penses que ton fils ne s'inquiète pas des lettres impersonnelles que tu lui envoies, tu te trompes. Ne me dis pas que tu ne vis pas à Poudlard comme moi, tu peux y venir quand tu en as envie.

Les yeux de l'aristocrate de l'autre côté du bureau se plissèrent dangereusement. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Drago et de venir le voir tous les jours. Cela blessait peut-être son fils mais il ne le lui avait jamais reproché. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une invention de son ami pour le faire culpabiliser d'être aussi absent de la vie de Drago depuis la mort de Narcissa. Parfois, il songeait à la difficile période que l'adolescent traversait. Il avait perdu sa mère. C'était déjà un choc immense mais en plus de cela il avait perdu tous ses autres repères en désertant le Manoir Malefoy pour se retrouver à Poudlard. Cependant, Lucius se hâtait de penser à autre chose pour ne pas courir à l'école de sorcellerie pour savoir comment allait le garçon. Ce serait stupide et indigne de sa part.

-J'ai autre chose à faire, siffla-t-il comme unique réponse. Tu peux lui signifier que tout va bien.

-Je l'informerai également que tu préfères vider des bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu au lieu de venir le voir.

Sans un autre mot, Severus se leva. Il reposa la tasse de thé qu'il avait à peine touchée sur le bureau et remit sa fine cape d'été noire. Il savait que tenir de tels propos avec son ami était dangereux mais il espérait que cela suffirait à le faire réagir. Il avait discuté avec sa sœur de la propension de leur ami à boire et ils avaient tous les deux décidé qu'il était temps que Lucius se reprenne en main. La mort de Narcissa était une horreur. Un désastre pour tous et encore plus pour Lucius. Cependant, se réfugier dans l'alcool alors qu'il devait encore s'occuper d'un adolescent de seize ans, instable d'un point de vue émotionnel, n'était pas la meilleure idée. Et cela n'allait surtout pas ramener son épouse à la vie. Or, il fallait que Lucius comprenne cela au lieu de se laisser aller de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait à la mort de son fils cadet.

Lucius ne fit aucun mouvement pour le retenir en le voyant se diriger vers la porte. La colère déforma un instant les traits froids et fatigués de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Severus se permette de lui dire une telle chose. Cherchait-il à l'humilier? Cette réplique à propos de sa consommation d'alcool était insultante. Il ne serait pas resté aussi calme si l'homme face à lui n'était pas Severus. Il resserra ses doigts pâles autour du verre d'alcool sans pour autant lever le bras pour l'amener à sa bouche. Il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à son ami. À la place, il le regarda ouvrir violemment la porte de son bureau, le regard noir.

-Sache que Narcissa n'espérait pas cela de toi.

-LA FERME!

Son cri n'eut aucun effet sur Severus qui sortit calmement de la pièce et disparut dans les couloirs pour retourner à Poudlard. Resté dans son bureau, Lucius sentit une rage dévastatrice couler en lui et il fut heureux que le maître des potions ne soit plus à proximité. Rageusement, il balança le verre contre le mur face à lui et le liquide ambre se répandit sur la tapisserie et le parquet. Peu importe. Les elfes de maison nettoieraient tout cela lorsqu'il irait se coucher. Néanmoins, jeter ce verre n'apaisait pas sa haine. Il se saisit de la bouteille vide et visa une nouvelle fois le mur en maudissant Severus pour ses paroles blessantes. Des éclats de verre jaillirent en tout sens dans la pièce et il balança un coup de pied à la paroi de bois en dessous de son bureau.

Et si Severus avait raison?

Quelques instants plus tard, le directeur de la maison Serpentard apparut devant les grandes grilles de Poudlard. Il prit une grande inspiration pour faire disparaître la sensation désagréable du transplanage. Il laissa son regard sombre voyager sur le château silencieux. Le couvre-feu avait déjà sonné et il était certain que quelques garnements parcouraient encore les couloirs. Le nouveau jeu des élèves était de s'appliquer à éviter les nombreux adultes patrouillant jour et nuit dans les dédales de couloirs de l'école sans se faire attraper. Évidemment, ils ignoraient toujours qu'une sonnerie résonnait dès qu'un élève quittait sa tour aux horaires interdites. Il était alors plus facile de les trouver en étant certain qu'ils se baladaient.

Il pensa alors à Aleksandre. À sa discussion avec Dumbledore en début de matinée. À celle avec Voldemort en début de soirée. Il n'était pas certain de savoir celle qui était la plus inquiétante pour son fils. Celle où Dumbledore l'informait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme à cette guerre dévastatrice. Ou celle où Voldemort lui apprenait qu'il était en liaison presque permanente avec Harry Potter. Ces deux conversations le mettaient en colère. Celle avec le vieil homme le mettait hors de lui car il imaginait ce que Dumbledore ferait en sachant que Harry était vivant et si près de lui depuis tant de temps. Il était aussi furieux car cette vision que le directeur de Poudlard avait de l'adolescent était immonde. Comment Harry avait-il pu lui faire confiance jusque là? Il était bien heureux de l'avoir tiré de ses griffes manipulatrices. Son entretien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait rendu furieux contre son fils. Oui contre Aleksandre. Car il lui cachait quelque chose de très important à propos de sa cicatrice et de ses rêves. Les propos de Voldemort étaient confus pour toute personne ignorant ce qu'il se passait. Pour toute personne autre que lui.

Comment Aleksandre avait pu lui cacher que le Seigneur des Ténèbres établissait presque quotidiennement un lien entre eux, par le biais de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair? Par des questions discrètes, il avait découvert que l'adolescent avait plus ou moins conscience de cette connexion car ses rêves en étaient modifiés. S'il faisait des songes étranges, Aleksandre aurait dû en parler à quelqu'un. Ou bien, il l'avait écrit dans son foutu journal intime ? D'après Ivan, il avait été réticent au début mais à présent, il aimait beaucoup se décharger de ses émotions en écrivant dans son petit carnet noir. Toujours devant les grilles de Poudlard, Severus continua de réfléchir, se sentant toujours autant irrité contre son fils. En toute logique, sa cicatrice avait dû être douloureuse car le lien était stimulé de manière plus violente. Et Severus avait insisté sur l'importance de venir l'en informer chaque fois qu'elle le ferait souffrir. Son fils avait visiblement oublié ce détail.

Il lui en parlerait dès demain!


	97. XCVII: Colère

**Chapitre**: _Colère_

-Cesse d'être ainsi mélancolique Aleksandre. Il faut penser à ton avenir plutôt que de ressasser ton passé!

Ivan termina sa phrase par un sourire rassurant en direction de l'adolescent qui s'était raidi sur son siège. Il repoussa son fauteuil, faisant racler les pieds épais contre le plancher usé. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de son bureau qui donnait sur le parc et une partie du terrain de Quidditch. Quelques tentes plantées appartenant aux familles accueillies par l'ordre du phénix étaient également visibles. Les adultes patrouillaient, baguette magique à la main, dans le parc et à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Peu d'élèves étaient à l'extérieur. La plupart était encore en cours. De toute manière, les températures avaient enfin chuté de quelques degrés en ce mois de juin. Les météorolomages prévoyaient cependant qu'elles repartent à la hausse et jettent une nouvelle vague de chaleur sur le Royaume-Uni.

Après quelques instants d'observation, le psychiatre se tourna vers son patient. La séance du jour était plutôt tendue car Aleksandre était agité, anxieux. Ils avaient d'abord échangé quelques banalités quotidiennes avant que le plus jeune ne dirige la séance sur un rabâchage de tout ce qu'il avait perdu depuis qu'il était déclaré déficient mental. Ça avait d'abord surpris Ivan. Son patient s'était montré très dur envers lui-même. Tout en lui criait qu'il regrettait son existence passée. Dès qu'il était rentré dans son bureau, l'adulte avait remarqué qu'il semblait attristé, sans aucune raison apparente. C'était étrange. Habituellement, Aleksandre se plaignait des mauvais traitements de sa famille et de l'indifférence malsaine de Dumbledore à propos de cela. L'entendre dire qu'il regrettait autant sa vie en portant le fardeau d'être Harry Potter était très bizarre et Ivan avait senti qu'il devait le couper avant l'arrivée d'une crise de larmes d'un jeune homme à moitié dépressif. Il était préférable qu'il lui redonne l'envie de voir l'avenir.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi penser d'autre maintenant que je suis à Poudlard, expliqua le garçon à voix basse. J'ai toujours travaillé dur pour intégrer l'école.

-Tu dois bien occuper les années futures, rit Ivan.

-Si j'arrive à vivre.

Les yeux du psychiatre s'élargirent brusquement à ses mots et il resta confus. Depuis quand Aleksandre tenait un tel discours? Était-il à ce point déprimé? Peut-être qu'il se trompait et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une phase assez courante chez les enfants de cet âge, encore plus chez ceux vivant avec un handicap mental. D'un ton pressé, il lui demanda des explications. Il n'appréciait pas du tout de tels propos de la part d'un adolescent de seize ans. Par expérience, il savait que les adolescents comme Aleksandre qui tendaient vers une guérison étaient plus propices à la mélancolie et la dépression que les autres enfants. Ils se voyaient grandir et guérir mais trouvaient toujours que ce processus était trop lent. Selon eux, ils avaient le temps de savourer cette humiliation face aux autres. Ils avaient tous une faible estime d'eux-même, ce qui était malheureusement toujours une embûche à leur guérison. C'était pourquoi Ivan était plutôt réactif à ce genre de signes. Aleksandre, comme tous les autres, avait déjà un piètre regard sur lui-même, déformé par toutes les expériences qu'il avait traversées. Il ne voulait surtout pas que la pression qu'il subissait bloque sa guérison.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Aleksandre prit une grande inspiration puis raconta toute la discussion qu'il avait surpris trois jours plus tôt entre son père et Dumbledore. Ses mots étaient saccadés tout comme sa respiration. Son teint blêmissait à vue d'œil et il n'osait pas regarder son psychiatre. Il insista sur le fait que le vieil homme avait répété plusieurs fois que seul le Survivant était capable de mettre un terme à cette guerre. Comment pouvait-il en être aussi certain? Aleksandre l'ignorait mais il avait l'amère impression qu'il avait raison. Il acheva son discours d'un ton haché par l'inquiétude que de toute manière, il était bien trop un mauvais sorcier pour espérer seulement blesser un Mangemort alors il n'avait même pas le plus infime espoir d'approcher Lord Voldemort en tant que menace. D'une voix alors devenue tremblante, il confia qu'il était certain qu'il allait mourir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait qu'il était Harry Potter.

Ivan eut alors deux réactions successives. Tout d'abord, il fut soulagé par ce discours. Soulagé de comprendre qu'Aleksandre n'avait aucune réelle pensée suicidaire. Il ne voulait pas vraiment mourir. C'était un constat qu'il pensait certain. C'était rassurant car cela prouvait que l'enfant avait pris un peu confiance en lui et qu'il ne jugeait plus son existence comme un fardeau. Ça avait été le cas de longs mois avant qu'il accepte qu'il n'était plus un poids pour personne et que toutes les personnes s'occupant de lui le désiraient. Ensuite, il fut frappé par l'horreur de la situation et il s'appuya contre son bureau en se répétant ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il resta muet de stupéfaction un long moment. Était-ce possible? Dans un sens, il était le Survivant. S'il n'était pas important, personne ne se serait donné la peine de créer une légende de son nom.

-Tu ne connais pas le début de cette conversation, commença-t-il lentement. Je suis désolé Aleksandre mais je ne peux rien te dire à propos de cela car je ne sais rien de ce que le professeur Dumbledore pense à ton égard. Je pense que tu dois interroger ton père à propos de ce rôle qui t'es attribué.

-Que veux-tu que je lui demande?

-Si le Directeur a raison ou non. Tu n'as pas suivi la discussion depuis le début. Ils se sont peut-être dit des choses expliquant pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore pensait cela. Ensuite, cela te concernant, tu peux lui dire que tu as le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

D'un ton incertain, Aleksandre lui apprit que son père avait été fâché qu'il écoute la conversation ainsi. Par conséquent, il n'osait pas l'interroger à ce sujet. Ivan en profita pour lui rappeler qu'il était très impoli de se montrer aussi indiscret et que son père avait raison d'être en colère. Il ajouta cependant qu'il fallait lui expliquer qu'il connaissait maintenant le contenu de leur rendez-vous et qu'il ne pouvait pas agir comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Après tout, cela le concernait et il voulait avoir des explications pour savoir si oui ou non, il était vraiment l'unique personne à pouvoir mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire. Ivan ajouta qu'il devait être prêt à entendre certaines choses dures à avaler. Et que s'il ne se sentait pas prêt à supporter la vérité, il était préférable de retarder cette confrontation. D'une petite voix suppliante, Aleksandre demanda à son psychiatre s'il acceptait d'être présent lorsqu'il aurait cette conversation avec son père. Évidemment qu'il serait là s'il le désire.

Une fois qu'il se fut confié à Ivan, Aleksandre se sentit nettement mieux. Un poids invisible sembla s'ôter de ses frêles épaules. Il soupira de soulagement en enfonçant son visage dans ses mains. Depuis qu'il avait surpris cette conversation, il avait l'étrange impression de flotter au-dessus de lui-même tant il se trouvait dans un brouillard épais d'incompréhension. Jusque là, il n'avait pas osé en parler à son psychiatre et il évitait de croiser le regard de son père. Il ne s'imaginait pas non plus interroger Dumbledore pour comprendre ce qu'il devait faire concrètement dans cette guerre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'apparemment, il était indispensable. Mais cette pensée le faisait toujours se sentir pompeux et il détestait cette impression. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir l'étoffe nécessaire pour jouer le moindre poids dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Il se sentait même ridicule de songer à cela mais c'était bien ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore. Il avait l'impression que le vieil homme voulait le transformer en meurtrier, en assassin. Il voulait qu'il tue Voldemort pour que le calme se rétablisse dans le Royaume-Uni. Un frisson désagréable traversa son corps et il secoua brusquement la tête.

-Imaginons que ce soit vrai, chuchota-t-il. Et bien, je ne pourrais jamais devenir un assassin. Même s'il s'agit de Voldemort et que c'est un monstre. Pourquoi ne pas l'enfermer dans une prison?

-J'imagine que sa puissance lui permettrait de s'évader de n'importe quelle cellule. Tu n'es même pas certain que c'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore attend de toi. Ne pense pas ainsi pour le moment.

Ivan avait raison. L'adolescent hocha la tête d'un air déterminé. Il allait agir raisonnablement. Ce n'était pas la peine de commencer à paniquer. Il n'allait pas mourir ou devenir un assassin car Dumbledore l'exigeait. Si le vieil homme attendait cela de lui, il allait devoir lui fournir une explication valable. Avait-il fait une quelconque recherche pour savoir que c'était à _lui_ de tuer Voldemort? Quelles preuves pouvait-il apporter à cela? Avant d'espérer que Harry Potter revienne pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il devrait le convaincre. Bien sûr, ce serait difficile d'aller interroger le directeur de Poudlard directement mais il pouvait obtenir ses réponses par le biais de son père. Lui-même devait s'interroger, non?

-Nous pouvons alors penser à ton avenir, conclut joyeusement Ivan en retournant derrière son bureau. Un métier en particulier t'intéresse-t-il?

La grimace d'Aleksandre fut éloquente pour Ivan. L'adolescent haussa timidement les épaules. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur son avenir. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt à son psychiatre, le but le plus haut qu'il s'était fixé jusque là était de venir à Poudlard. C'était fait. Et ce ne s'était pas vraiment déroulé dans les conditions qu'il espérait. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mérité sa place. S'il se trouvait actuellement à l'école de sorcellerie, c'était parce que l'hôpital avait été dévasté par les Mangemorts. Ce n'était pas Ivan et ses anciens professeurs qui s'étaient réunis avant de décider qu'il était apte à rejoindre l'école. Auraient-ils, un jour, estimé qu'il pouvait intégrer sans difficulté le château? Il n'en savait rien et cela l'angoissait. Cela se trouvait, il n'avait pas le niveau pour suivre les cours à l'école de sorcellerie. Certes, il savait que les psychiatres s'étaient réunis et avaient fait leur choix pour chaque patient mais son statut était différent par rapport aux autres élèves. L'ensemble de sa famille s'y trouvait et, d'un point de vue pratique, il était préférable qu'il soit protégé à Poudlard.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne se voyait à présent aucun avenir. Un métier? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'intéressait. Il n'avait aucune réelle passion qui pouvait devenir un emploi. Devenir professeur comme Remus, son père et sa tante? Dans quelle matière? Il doutait en plus de cela d'avoir la patience nécessaire pour s'occuper des élèves. Lucius n'avait pas réellement de travail donc il ne pouvait pas se baser sur lui. Mr Weasley travaillait au Ministère de la magie avec les objets Moldus mais ça ne l'attirait guère. En réalité, travailler au Ministère ne paraissait pas être un grand plaisir pour le rouquin. Mrs Weasley ne travaillait pas. Jonathan appréciait grandement les sortilèges. Gabriel voulait devenir un maître des potions. Drago semblait choisir petit à petit la voie de la médicomagie. Tout cela l'intéressait très peu. Il devait exister des centaines de métiers mais aucun ne l'attirait. Il se souvenait que, lorsqu'il était enfant chez les Dursley, il avait successivement voulu devenir pompier, policier, milliardaire et officier dans l'armée. Mais c'était les rêves communs à tous les enfants. Milliardaire n'était pas un métier. Il ne savait même pas si les sorciers avaient une armée qui se détachait des Aurors. Et ceux-ci n'étaient-ils pas un mélange de pompier et de policier?

-Il me semble que tu aimes la défense contre les forces du mal. Pourquoi ne pas te diriger dans cette voie?

-Pourquoi faire? Demanda Aleksandre.

-Cette matière mène à différents métiers. Je pense notamment à celui d'Auror ou encore d'Oubliators. Le briseur de sortilèges doit maitriser cette matière. C'est vrai qu'il faut allier ce cours à celui de sortilèges mais tu te débrouilles bien d'après le professeur Flitwick.

Une grimace s'étala sur le visage du plus jeune. Il n'était clairement pas convaincu par les propositions d'Ivan qui pensait toujours que parler de l'avenir était un bon remède contre les jours noirs. Auror? Oubliator? Briseur de sortilèges? Bill Weasley était conjureur de sorts pour Gringott's. Lorsque la guerre s'était amplifiée, il avait demandé un bureau au sein même de la banque aux gobelins afin de rester plus près de sa famille et de pouvoir agir efficacement pour l'ordre du phénix. Ça semblait être un travail intéressait mais le rouquin avait souvent répété que les voyages à l'étranger faisaient partie du quotidien. Et franchement, il était hors de question pour Aleksandre de quitter l'Angleterre, même pour une courte durée! C'était peut-être très enfantin mais il ne désirait pas s'éloigner de sa famille, notamment de son père. Voyager à l'étranger devait être très intéressant mais pas y vivre comme le faisait auparavant Bill.

Ensuite, le psychiatre lui avait proposé de devenir Auror ou Oubliator. Ce métier était devenu très médiatique depuis le début de la guerre contre Voldemort. La plupart des Oubliators avaient été répartis dans les différents domaines du Ministère de la magie, devenant complètement inutiles puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait révéler l'existence de la sorcellerie aux Moldus. Ce métier n'existait plus vraiment. La Gazette des Sorciers, dirigée par des Mangemorts, avait annoncé en première page qu'ils étaient les premiers à avoir rempli les bureaux de régularisation des Sangs-mêlés et des Sangs de bourbes. D'ailleurs, Elena et Jonathan, encadrés par différents membres de l'ordre, s'étaient à leur tour rendus au Ministère de la magie pour se déclarer et une certaine somme avait été prélevée sur le compte bancaire que Elena avait gardé ouvert même si tout l'argent de la petite famille Snape se trouvait dans le coffre garni de Severus. Certains Oubliators continuaient à intervenir auprès des Moldus pour effacer tout souvenir magique de leur mémoire. Ceux-là avaient quittés le Ministère et travaillaient soit seuls pour ne pas se faire repérer tout en agissant bien, soit pour l'ordre du phénix.

En ce qui concernait le travail de Auror, à ce jour, cela signifiait servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ces idéaux. Contrairement aux Oubliators, les Aurors existaient toujours mais ils chassaient tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des Sangs-purs. Ils essayaient de les enfermer et la prison d'Azkaban s'était progressivement remplie d'innocents tandis que les meurtriers prêts à soutenir le Lord furent libérés. Ça n'intéressait pas Aleksandre. Il ne voulait pas travailler au Ministère de la Magie tant que cette institution serait toujours contrôlée par les Mangemorts et leur chef. Non seulement il ne s'abaisserait pas à servir son ennemi mais ce serait également très dangereux pour lui dans la mesure où il était le Survivant et qu'il fallait que personne ne le découvre.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, confia t-il. J'aime bien... j'aime bien les animaux.

-C'est un bon début! s'exclama Ivan. Il y a quelques métiers où tu travailles avec les animaux. Tu peux par exemple intégrer le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Il existe aussi le métier d'animage mais les études après Poudlard sont longues. Tu peux travailler dans une boutique animalière comme la Ménagerie Magique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y a tout un tas de possibilités.

Soudainement, Aleksandre se sentit enjoué. Il sourit largement. Comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt, il ne désirait pas trouver un emploi au Ministère de la Magie. Il imaginait très bien ce que signifier rejoindre ce département sur les créatures magiques. Il devrait mettre en place des lois bridant encore plus les elfes de maison ou les loups-garous. Il ignorait s'il était prêt à suivre des études supérieures très longues pour s'occuper d'animaux, magiques ou non, malades. Ce serait assez bouleversant à voir. Avait-il le cœur assez solide pour cela? Cependant, il était certain que travailler dans une animalerie serait absolument génial. Chaque fois qu'il allait sur le Chemin de Traverse, il adorait s'arrêter à la Ménagerie Magique même si son père était réticent à y pénétrer. Avec un tel emploi, il pourrait s'occuper quotidiennement de différents animaux avant de les vendre à des familles chaleureuses et aimantes.

Assis derrière son bureau, Ivan vit le visage de son patient s'éclairer de seconde en seconde, à mesure qu'il réfléchissait à un possible métier où il côtoierait les animaux. L'adulte trouvait que cela était une bonne idée. Aleksandre avait beau être un bon élève, l'école n'était pas une passion pour lui. Pour entreprendre de longues études, il fallait vraiment le vouloir et aimer étudier. C'était dommage dans un sens car il n'exploiterait peut-être jamais l'immense potentiel qu'il possédait. Néanmoins, il préférait que l'adolescent se construise un avenir où il se sentirait bien. Si le jeune homme peinait à se socialiser avec les autres humains, ce n'était pas le cas avec l'espèce animal. L'idée de lui confier la garde d'un petit chaton était excellente. Elle prouvait qu'il était tout à fait capable de se responsabiliser pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et qu'il appréciait réellement les animaux, pas seulement ceux des autres.

-Tu penses que je pourrais vraiment travailler avec des animaux? s'exclama-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas. Pense-y. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'à l'école nous organisons un projet professionnel pour les élèves qui parviennent à la sixième et septième année. Je peux supposer que ça va être ton cas.

Même si l'hôpital Tarkovski n'existait plus concrètement, les psychiatres et psychomages avaient fait le choix de rester liés pour aider au mieux les patients à Poudlard. Les projets professionnels, mis en place chaque année pour une poignée d'élèves, leur permettaient de découvrir un métier pouvant les intéresser. Ce plan concernait uniquement les adolescents jugés capables de se responsabiliser et d'être autonomes. Ils avaient une chance de trouver un jour un emploi, de gagner leur propre salaire et de subvenir à leurs besoins seuls, sans aucune aide familiale. Ivan était en contact avec plusieurs de ses anciens patients guéris qui vivaient dans un appartement ou une petite maison, seuls ou accompagnés, loin de leurs parents. La séparation était souvent difficile mais très bénéfique. L'adulte, enfin guéri, avait nettement besoin de se prendre en main tandis que la famille soufflait après tant d'années difficiles.

Aleksandre sautilla joyeusement sur le fauteuil. Tout d'abord ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'Ivan le jugeait apte à travailler. Il savait que beaucoup d'élèves à l'hôpital ne le pourraient jamais. Ils n'étaient pas assez autonomes pour le faire. Le nombre d'infirmières qui s'occupaient des enfants pour les tâches quotidiennes lorsqu'il était à l'école, était impressionnant. Beaucoup étaient incapables de faire les gestes les plus faciles. Ensuite, c'était vraiment agréable de s'imaginer un avenir. Un vrai qui concernait _sa _vie, _son _existence et surtout _ses _choix. Il préférait penser à ces projets plutôt qu'à ceux concernant la guerre. Un instant, il se projeta, quelques années plus tard, entouré d'animaux dans une grande boutique. S'il réunissait assez d'argent, il pourrait ouvrir son propre magasin. Il aurait peut-être un petit-ami sympathique. Il vivrait dans une petite maison ou alors un immense Manoir comme celui de Drago mais pas trop loin du Manoir de son père. Il aurait sûrement adopté un autre chaton pour tenir compagnie à Chamallow ou alors, un chien. Un grand chien noir, comme l'animagus de Sirius.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Aleksandre quittait joyeusement le bureau de son psychiatre. À l'heure du déjeuner, il avait croisé son père dans les couloirs. D'un ton sec, l'homme lui avait ordonné de venir dans l'appartement dès la fin des cours. Comme chaque jour, il s'était rendu à sa séance avec Ivan. Il s'apprêtait à présent à retrouver Severus. Il se sentait bien. En tout cas, beaucoup mieux qu'en début de journée. Il n'avait plus l'impression de traîner la mort derrière lui. Ivan avait peut-être raison. Dumbledore se trompait et son père ne voulait pas en parler avec lui pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Pour en être certain, il devait l'interroger. C'était ce qu'il allait faire avec son psychiatre dès qu'il s'en sentirait le courage. Il était tellement impatient de comprendre pourquoi le Directeur de Poudlard avait tenu un tel discours qu'il était presque prêt à retourner chercher Ivan pour s'expliquer immédiatement avec son père. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas mettre un terme à sa bonne humeur si rapidement. Ça pourrait attendre encore quelques jours.

Il prononça le mot de passe au tableau d'entrée à mi-voix et attendit que la peinture se bascule. En pénétrant dans la grande pièce, il fut surpris d'y trouver Sirius, Elena et Lucius. Remus et son père étaient évidemment présents. Les cinq adultes étaient assis autour de la table basse. Un silence pesant s'installa à son arrivée mais il ne s'en aperçut pas puisque Chamallow se précipita à ses pieds, miaulant bruyamment pour l'accueillir. L'adolescent s'agenouilla pour récupérer l'animal dans ses bras, ignorant la traînée de poils qui macula sa robe de sorcier. Il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête en déposant son sac près d'un fauteuil. Les miaulements s'apaisèrent, remplacés par des ronronnements doux. Tenant toujours Chamallow contre sa poitrine, il alla saluer Lucius en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il en fit de même avec chaque personne présente hormis Remus et son père qu'il avait déjà vu. Il prit place à côté de Lucius et lui demanda avec hâte comment il allait. Son parrain lui manquait terriblement. Ils se voyaient rarement et lorsque le plus vieux venait à Poudlard, Aleksandre préférait que Drago passe du temps avec son père.

-Il me semblait t'avoir dit de venir immédiatement après ton cours de sortilège.

Surpris par le ton froid et réprobateur de son père, Aleksandre releva la tête vers lui en le dévisageant étrangement. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il s'aperçut que l'homme paraissait furieux. D'un ton hésitant, il lui expliqua qu'il était à sa séance quotidienne avec son psychiatre. Quoi de plus étonnant? Il ajouta qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'il devait venir réellement à la fin de sa journée scolaire. Pour lui, la thérapie avec Ivan faisait en quelque sorte partie de l'école.

Severus s'exhortait au calme. Il respirait profondément en évitant de croiser le regard perdu de son fils. Il ne voulait pas céder à la colère. Lorsque le garçon n'était pas venu à l'heure indiquée, il s'était douté qu'il était parti à son rendez-vous au bureau de son psychiatre. Il avait décidé que leur petite conversation pouvait attendre une heure mais à présent, il était sur les nerfs. Toute la nuit, il s'était tourné et se retourné dans son lit en se demandant si Aleksandre était en train de rêver, de réveiller un peu plus sa connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il en avait discuté avec Remus et celui-ci lui avait conseillé d'attendre et de se calmer. Ça ne servait à rien de hurler sur l'enfant: il se braquerait encore plus et nierait avoir un quelconque lien avec le Lord Noir. Pourquoi Aleksandre n'avait rien dit? Le Maître des potions était certain qu'il en avait conscience. Une personne ne faisait pas des rêves étranges déclenchant une douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice aussi régulièrement.

-Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit l'adolescent.

-Écoute Aleks, est-ce que ta cicatrice a été douloureuse ces derniers temps? Commença calmement Severus.

Le jeune homme resta muet à cette question et il se hâta de détourner le regard de celui, perçant, de son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'il utilise la legilimencie sur lui même si l'homme lui avait un jour assuré qu'il n'utilisait jamais cette magie sur sa famille. Elle n'était pas horriblement douloureuse mais pratiquement chaque nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut, des picotements désagréables parcourant l'éclair sur son front. Et à chaque fois, sans exception, il rêvait de ce long couloir immense. Il avait beau le dessiner tous les matins en se réveillant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il se doutait que Lord Voldemort n'était pas étranger à cette situation puisque ce songe réveillait sa cicatrice. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler avec son père pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Et pour ne pas qu'il recommence à le couver de manière étouffante.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est très important, intervient Lucius d'un ton sec. Répond à ton père.

-De temps en temps, chuchota-t-il avec hésitation.

-La nuit? Te souviens-tu de tes rêves? Ajouta Sirius.

L'adolescent soupira bruyamment en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire de la part de toute sa famille et c'était vraiment désagréable. Certes, ses rêves étaient semblables, étranges et un peu douloureux. Mais pourquoi en faire tout un plat? Sa bonne humeur disparut et il s'éloigna sensiblement de Lucius. Pourquoi, chaque fois qu'il se sentait bien, revigoré, simplement heureux, quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait gâcher cela? Il sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Il pressentait que cette conversation allait tourner à la dispute avec son père.

Elena opta pour le silence pour le moment. Les jambes croisées, elle buvait calmement sa tasse de thé. Elle voyait parfaitement la colère s'amplifier chez Aleksandre. Son frère n'était pas la délicatesse incarnée et son neveu réagissait au quart de tour, comme un parfait Gryffondor. C'était dans de telles situations qu'elle le remarquait. Elle imaginait aisément qu'Aleksandre n'appréciait pas ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Il devait avoir l'impression d'être pris au piège. Au début, il n'était pas prévu qu'ils soient tous présents lorsque Severus aurait cette conversation avec lui. Mais le jeune homme était arrivé plus tard et entre-temps l'effectif avait augmenté. Étant sa sœur, Severus lui avait parlé de cette situation et par extension, elle en avait discuté avec Sirius. Lucius était également au courant, tout comme Remus. Par conséquent, tous savaient qu'Aleksandre mentait à son père à propos de Voldemort. Et ils ne devaient pas être là, _normalement._

-Ce sont juste des rêves! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Ce ne sont pas simplement des rêves et tu le sais! Rétorqua Severus. Ils sont liés à Tu-sais-qui. Qu'y vois-tu?

C'était stupide. Tout cela était stupide. Pourquoi semblaient-ils tous prendre autant d'intérêt à ses rêves? Tout d'abord, comment savaient-ils qu'il faisait des rêves en lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Étrange. Qui leur avait dit? Même Ivan n'était pas au courant. Son psychiatre l'aurait pressé d'en parler avec son père. Et s'il avait refusé de le faire, il aurait été lui-même l'en informer en prétextant qu'il agissait ainsi pour sa sécurité. C'est pourquoi l'adolescent avait notifié cet incident répétitif uniquement dans son journal intime dans lequel il avait glissé les différents dessins qu'il traçait en se réveillant. Or, le petit carnet ne le quittait jamais. La nuit, il se trouvait sous son oreiller et il le glissait dans son sac la journée.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tout était vraiment stupide. Voldemort ne faisait peut-être pas exprès de lui envoyer ces songes chaque nuit! Il était certain que l'homme rêvait de cela quotidiennement et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, leur lien était stimulé durant la nuit. Quel était l'intérêt de lui montrer ce même endroit? Il pourrait encore comprendre s'il le laissait dépasser la lourde porte inquiétante qui mettait un terme à ce long corridor sombre. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir ce qui s'y dissimulait derrière. Et puis, Voldemort avait beau être un sorcier très puissant, comment pourrait-il implanter un rêve dans son esprit? Ça semblait improbable. Il devrait se renseigner à la bibliothèque pour savoir si cela était possible. Pour le moment, il trouvait cette idée juste aberrante.

-J'ai... Un couloir. Un grand couloir sombre. Ce n'est vraiment rien.

-Pourrais-tu plus nous le décrire? Demanda gentiment Elena en souriant d'un air rassurant. Ce serait bien si nous pouvions situer cet endroit, s'il existe bien sûr. C'est inutile de s'énerver.

À ces mots, elle lança un regard d'avertissement à son frère qui était crispé, le regard noir. L'angoisse couplée à la fatigue rendait souvent Severus encore plus agressif et acariâtre qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Ce n'était pas le mieux pour détendre le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait. Aleksandre hocha lentement la tête. Autant coopérer... Et puis, Voldemort était encore plus étrange qu'il ne le pensait s'il rêvait vraiment chaque nuit de la même porte. Certes, pendant un moment, ses nuits étaient peuplés de cauchemars concernant l'oncle Vernon. Si tous lui rappelaient les mauvais traitements subis durant des années au Privet Drive, aucun ne se répétait.

Avec réticence, il se pencha en avant en délogeant Chamallow de ses genoux. Le chaton bondit sur ceux de Lucius qui fit un mouvement brusque des mains pour l'envoyer rouler sur le sol mais il se retient lorsque le regard menaçant de son filleul se posa sur lui. Contraint, l'homme laissa l'horrible créature essayer d'attraper ses cheveux avec sa patte. L'adolescent extirpa son journal intime de son sac et l'ouvrit prudemment en s'assurant qu'aucun regard ne s'attardait sur les pages déjà remplies. Il lança un dernier regard mauvais à son parrain qui s'était penché vers l'avant pour lire ce qu'il pouvait. Aleksandre attrapa une pile de parchemins pliés en deux et la tendit à son père. Il ignora le coup d'œil désapprobateur qu'il lui lança en récupérant les différents dessins.

Severus les déposa sur la table basse entre eux puis les déplia et les étala un par un dessus. Ils étaient pratiquement tous semblables. Le tracé était maladroit, parfois sale. Cependant, c'était un simple couloir. Il y avait quelques torches, des pavés sur les murs. Pas même un tableau qui pourrait donner un indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait ce large couloir. Aleksandre avait pourtant été précis. La porte qui terminait le couloir était de plus en plus nette au fur et à mesure des dessins.

-Ça ne m'évoque rien, soupira Elena. C'est un simple couloir.

-La porte est menaçante. Elle me rappelle quelque chose, contra Lucius. Je pourrais utiliser la legilimencie.

Aleksandre fronça les sourcils à ces propos. Utiliser la legilimencie sur _lui_? Ces dessins n'étaient pas assez convainquants pour eux peut-être? Remus approuva l'idée. Un souvenir serait bien plus parlant qu'un simple dessin. Severus hocha également la tête d'un air appréciatif et il laissa le soin à son amant d'expliquer au jeune homme que ça ne présentait aucun risque. Il ajouta qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Lucius pour que l'adulte n'aille pas visiter une autre partie de ses souvenirs. Son parrain lui confia d'une voix amusée qu'il ne voulait pas voyager dans les souvenirs où il embrassait une brochette de jeunes garçons. Cette plaisanterie fut loin d'amuser Severus qui grogna dangereusement à cette idée et Aleksandre rougit violemment. N'importe quoi! Comme s'il embrassait quelqu'un!

Quelques instants plus tard, Lucius pointait le front de son filleul avec sa baguette magique. Il chuchota une incantation et Aleksandre se crispa. Malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en l'espion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était puissant _et _effrayant. Cependant, rien ne se passa jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne prononce une deuxième formule magique à mi-voix. Aussitôt, il recula au fond de son fauteuil sous la force du sortilège, le souffle coupé. Il se sentit transporté et fut plongé dans un souvenir. Ou plutôt, un rappel de son rêve. Le couloir était le même que chaque nuit. La porte était toujours là. Rien n'avait changé dans ses souvenirs.

Presque aussitôt, Lucius se retira de son esprit avec douceur. Aleksandre ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris par sa première expérience de légilimencie. Ce n'était ni agréable, ni désagréable. Légèrement dérangeant puisque ce n'était pas un souvenir qu'il voulait à tout prix cacher ou alors quelque chose de très embarrassant pour lui. Il se massa le front distraitement en se demandant si quelqu'un pouvait voir tous ses souvenirs aussi facilement que Lucius. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre que le première maléfice lancé par son parrain permettait d'afficher le souvenir qu'ils venaient de traverser. Tout le monde avait eu l'occasion de le voir. Presque aussitôt, ils se mirent tous à parler ensemble et le jeune homme s'appliqua à rester muet. Maintenant qu'ils avaient vu son souvenir, les adultes risquaient probablement de lui ordonner de partir car la conversation était confidentielle et ne la regardait pas. Mais bien sûr. Il ne se laisserait pas faire!

Dans la pièce, Sirius réfléchissait silencieusement pendant que les autres émettaient diverses hypothèses. Le souvenir du jeune homme était simple. Il n'y avait rien de plus que sur ses dessins mais un étrange malaise le parcourait. Il demanda à Aleksandre le dernier croquis qu'il avait tracé. Le jeune homme en attrapa un qu'il avait fait le matin même. Il avait pris des crayons de couleur pour colorer le dessin dans une tentative malhabile de recréer l'atmosphère sombre du lieu. Voldemort ne transmettrait pas ce rêve à Aleksandre s'il n'avait pas d'importance. Il existait forcément et ça devait être un lieu public pour qu'il espère que le Survivant le reconnaisse. Il l'observa précautionneusement en le tournant dans tous les sens, tout en le reliant au souvenir de Aleksandre qu'il venait de visiter. Tout comme Lucius, ce simple couloir lui évoquait quelque chose. C'était très étrange. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà visité ce lieu.

-Le département des mystères, chuchota-t-il et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Lorsque j'étais Auror, James et moi avions l'habitude de traverser tout le Ministère de la Magie pour l'explorer entièrement.

-Que c'est étonnant, marmonna Severus.

À son tour, Lucius prit le plus récent dessin de son filleul et l'examina attentivement en recréant le département des mystères dans son esprit. Il était très difficile d'y pénétrer car les langues de plomb étaient réticents à laisser entrevoir le plus infime de leur projet. Cependant, quelques années plus tôt, Fudge avait tenu à lui faire visiter entièrement le Ministère de la Magie. Entièrement signifiait qu'il lui avait également montré certaines parties du bâtiment que seule la hiérarchie sorcière la plus haute connaissait. Pour s'imposer, même très peu, dans ce département situé au neuvième sous sol, le plus bas, il avait financé un projet. Il avait donc parcouru plusieurs fois ce couloir inquiétant.

-C'est ça. Le département des mystères.

-C'est quoi? Demanda timidement l'adolescent.

-Rien, Aleksandre, rassura Severus. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire tes devoirs?

À peine Severus eut-il prononcé ces mots, il les regretta en voyant les yeux noirs de son fils s'écarquiller de stupeur puis se remplir de colère. Il aurait peut-être dû adopter une attitude plus délicate et reporter cette discussion à un autre jour avec les adultes présents dans ses cachots. Il se sentait moins en colère maintenant qu'il connaissait la situation et le contenu de ces rêves. Il ne comprenait toujours pas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait en venir en montrant le couloir principal du département des mystères à son fils mais il savait au moins qu'il le faisait. C'était déjà un bon début.

-Je n'irais pas étudier alors que tu m'extorques _mes _rêves qui proviennent de Voldemort, prévient Aleksandre d'un ton buté. Ça me concerne et je dois être le premier au courant de ce que tu trouves et penses à propos de cela!

Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel personne n'osa regarder Aleksandre ou son père. Rares étaient les moments où l'adolescent tenait tête au maître des potions de cette manière. S'il avait une propension à faire des bêtises, Aleksandre affrontait rarement de manière directe une personne de sa famille. Elena, mal à l'aise, se racla la gorge en proposant une nouvelle tasse de thé à Sirius qui venait de terminer la sienne. Heureux de la diversion, son amant accepta avec joie et annonça qu'il venait l'aider à le préparer dans l'espace cuisine de la grande pièce. Quant à Lucius, le blond interrogea subitement Remus sur les notes de Drago à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le loup-garou saisit l'occasion pour parler du jeune Serpentard tout en évoquant quelques points de son cours qui avaient particulièrement plus aux élèves.

Pendant que tous les autres adultes de la pièce faisaient semblant de s'intéresser à ces talents de professeur, Severus et Aleksandre s'affrontaient du regard en silence et le plus jeune paraissait déterminé à rester là, dans le salon, et à suivre la fin de cette conversation. Il avait parfaitement compris que Lucius avait créé une diversion pour mettre un terme à cette discussion sur Voldemort. Il en avait assez de toujours être mis de côté car il avait seize ans. Bon sang, d'après Dumbledore, il était d'une importance capitale dans la guerre et sa famille refusait de l'informer des faits le concernant! Comment pouvait-il se sentir bien en sachant que tout le monde lui mentait ou lui dissimulait quelque chose? C'était hypocrite et il en avait plus qu'assez à présent!

-Je choisis ce que tu dois connaître ou pas. J'estime que pour le moment, tu n'as besoin de rien savoir.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur que tu dois m'empêcher de connaître la vérité! S'exclama furieusement le jeune homme. C'est comme avec Dumbledore! Tu ne m'as même pas parlé de cette discussion entre vous où il me désignait comme le futur assassin de Voldemort!

Cette fois-ci, tous les regards convergèrent vers Aleksandre et plus personne ne fit semblant d'être passionné par le discours de Remus. Les mots de l'adolescent étaient plus que perturbants, voire bouleversants. L'atmosphère du salon s'alourdit encore plus. Severus n'avait parlé de cela à personne. Même Lucius fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, son meilleur ami ne lui cachait rien. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas rapporté une chose aussi importante? Capitale? Était-ce seulement la vérité? Il avait beau adorer son filleul et reconnaître qu'il était un sorcier puissant, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent de seulement seize ans, retardé mentalement suite à des traumatismes causés par sa famille Moldue. C'était, pour lui, suffisant pour douter des mots du Directeur de Poudlard. Aleksandre n'avait pas sa place dans la guerre. Encore plus que Drago et tous les autres adolescents de ce château, il devait être protégé et mis à l'écart de la barbarie des combats.

Seul Remus avait également entendu la fin de sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Il dévisageait le fils de son amant avec peine. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui à supporter. L'espion avait confié à demi-mots au loup-garou qu'il était terrifié par le tournant de cette guerre et qu'il refusait de mettre en jeu la vie de son fils. Imaginer Aleksandre au milieu d'un champ de bataille face au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui était insupportable. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'avait absolument rien dit pour le décourager de cette idée. En fait, il partageait son opinion, bouleversé par le destin funeste que lui prédisait le directeur de l'ordre du phénix. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est ce pas?

-Tu n'avais pas à écouter cet entretien. Cela...

-Ça me concerne! Hurla-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds. Si tu refuses toujours de me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe, j'irais moi-même poser mes questions à Dumbledore! Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien?

-Ça suffit! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter à un de tes caprices!

Furieux, Aleksandre ouvrit largement la bouche en fixant l'homme comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Un caprice? Son père appelait ça un caprice? Et il le disait d'un ton signifiant qu'il n'était qu'un gosse capricieux! Par Merlin, il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant été en colère une seule fois durant toute son existence. Il était tellement enragé que il ne prêta aucune attention à la douleur persistante de sa cicatrice et qui se diffusa dans le reste de son corps. Il mit cela sur le compte de la colère. Incapable de contenir la rage qui traversait son corps, il se pencha et récupéra son sac à dos d'un mouvement brusque. Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux et il se mordit durement l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas balancer une réplique acerbe en direction de son père. S'il le faisait, il risquerait trop d'être méchant. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le tableau de l'entrée, les jambes tremblantes.

Severus luttait contre sa propre colère et il décida de ne pas rappeler l'enfant en le voyant s'apprêter à quitter le petit appartement. Envenimer cette situation était inutile. Il valait mieux que lui et son fils prennent le temps de se calmer avant de s'affronter une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher encore plus avec lui. À vrai dire, il connaissait parfaitement le jeune homme maintenant. Il avait beau crier, il se calmerait rapidement. Il fallait juste lui laisser le temps de dompter cette âme de Gryffondor qui l'animait toujours.

-Sache que pour une fois ce n'est pas un caprice! Cracha Aleksandre en s'arrêtant devant le tableau. Tu vas être très surpris de voir que je peux prendre des décisions seul!

Le maître des potion ne répondit pas à cette provocation. Il ne valait mieux pas lui interdire de décider de lui-même car il pouvait être certain que Aleksandre le ferait immédiatement. De toute manière, son fils n'attendit pas qu'il réponde puisqu'il quitta l'appartement, faisant claquer derrière lui le tableau dont le personnage râla d'une voix forte. Le silence gênant perdura entre les adultes jusqu'à ce que Sirius annonce d'une voix légèrement amusée que la vie dans la famille Snape était vraiment mouvementée et qu'il fallait qu'il s'y habitue. Lucius lui souhaita d'une voix ironique _bonne chance_ tandis que Remus murmurait qu'il allait y prendre goût.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le tableau bascula une nouvelle fois et Severus se redressa en espérant que ce soit Aleksandre. Il ne put retenir son soupir dépité lorsque Jonathan et Drago apparurent. Les deux adolescents chuchotaient de manière animée. Le blond se précipita, dignement, vers son père et le salua pendant que Jonathan allait embrasser Sirius et sa mère. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Severus et afficha une grimace compréhensive.

-On a croisé Aleks. Il paraissait vachement remonté, commenta-t-il. Lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il nous accompagnait, il m'a aboyé dessus qu'il allait voir Dumbledore pour lui parler.

-Dumbledore? s'exclama Remus.

Aussitôt, Severus bondit sur ses pieds, le cœur battant à la chamade, et il quitta la pièce sous le regard surpris des deux adolescents et inquiet des autres.

_**oOo**_

À des kilomètres du château Poudlard, Voldemort écoutait distraitement Bellatrix lui rapporter les résultats favorables de sa dernière mission. Il l'avait envoyé en Pologne pour rencontrer le Ministre de la Magie à Varsovie. Le gouvernement sorcier de cet état venait de faire son choix. Il soutenait Lord Voldemort et sa politique de conquête anti-Moldu. Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient commencé à former le squelette de l'accord de paix entre Voldemort et le pays scandinave. Il se déplacerait lui-même pour l'honorer et le signer. Habituellement, il envoyait Lucius pour ces missions de diplomatie mais celui-ci était distrait depuis la mort de sa femme. Même si c'était très agaçant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un allié dans cette guerre simplement parce que Lucius était encore bouleversé par cette perte familiale. Pour le moment, il l'ignorait et le laissait chercher qui avait fait cela mais il avait bien l'intention de le rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'il aurait vraiment besoin de lui.

Assis dans son trône, Lord Voldemort se retient de soupirer fortement. Cela risquerait de nuire à son image. Il appréciait le caractère soumis et adorateur de la femme à son égard. C'était flatteur. Ça lui rappelait sans cesse son pouvoir. Rares étaient les Mangemorts comme Bellatrix. Elle était son meilleur soldat. Son arme craint par tous, même les plus courageux. Encore meilleure que Lucius ou Severus. Souvent, il avait regretté que Lucius ait choisi Narcissa comme épouse à la place de Bella. Leur progéniture n'aurait certainement pas été un traître comme ce faiblard de Drago. Il n'avait pas intérêt à retrouver ce lâche. Lucius devait être dévasté par la honte d'avoir un tel rejeton. Il l'avait corrigé durement pour ne pas avoir su élever son fils comme le digne héritier Malefoy qu'il aurait dû être, comme le futur Mangemort fidèle qu'il aurait dû être.

Néanmoins, il y avait des jours où l'adoration de Bellatrix pour sa personne était irritante. Pour un simple rapport, elle rajoutait sans cesse des détails inutiles qui l'ennuyaient. Les compliments qu'elle lui adressait étaient les mêmes à chaque fois et le flattait de moins en moins. Il le savait parfaitement qu'il était le plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Ce n'était pas ce vieillard de Dumbledore qui l'intimidait. Encore moins ce peureux de Survivant. Elle lui répétait sans cesse, même lorsqu'il voulait être tranquille. Or, il ne voulait pas la sermonner avec un sortilège doloris pour cela car elle risquerait de ne plus jamais oser le complimenter. Et il avait besoin de ces louanges.

Une brusque décharge traversant son corps le sortit de ses rêveries dans lesquelles il s'était plongé pour ne plus écouter le long discours de Bellatrix. Il se redressa dans son siège en posant discrètement une main contre sa poitrine. La douleur était persistante à ce niveau là mais elle reflua doucement pour être remplacé par une brusque colère. Il sut immédiatement d'où provenait ce sentiment: Potter. Cette rage ne lui appartenait pas. Un rictus de satisfaction apparut sur son visage blanchâtre et il congédia sa fidèle d'un mouvement impatient de la main. Bellatrix s'agenouilla une dernière fois pour lui indiquer son respect mais il ne la vit même pas. Les rêves répétitifs qu'il partageait avec Potter avait élargi leur connexion, leur lien. C'était parfait, justement ce qu'il attendait. Il se caressa distraitement le front en songeant qu'il allait pouvoir agir très rapidement.

Parfait. Tout était parfait.

_**_Salut, salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé deux agréables semaines. J'ai pu répondre à seulement une dizaine de reviews malheureusement mais comme toujours, je vous remercie pour votre fidelité. Clin d'oeil spécial à Kalidu66 et les nombreuses reviews qu'elle a mis en une-deux semaines.

Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il y aura un chapitre toute les deux semaines. J'ai du mal à me consacrer à l'écriture avec un changement de scolarité en cours d'année, un nouveau déménagement et d'autres problèmes personnels. Cependant, j'essaye de m'atteler au chapitre 100 ce week end !

Merci à vous et à ma bêta. A dans 15 jours, en espérant pouvoir vous répondre individuellement.


	98. XCVIII: Découverte vertigineuse

**Decouverte vertigineuse.**

Après un long silence stupéfait, Albus se pencha par dessus son bureau et tapota gentiment le bras tremblant du jeune homme assis dans un fauteuil devant lui. De son autre main, il tâtonna à sa gauche et attrapa une boîte de mouchoirs en papier et la lui tendit. Son interlocuteur s'en empara immédiatement, arrachant plusieurs mouchoirs pour se les coller contre le visage. Il resta muet, ne sachant que faire.

-Je suis désolé.

Les oreilles d'Aleksandre bourdonnaient bruyamment et il respira difficilement. Par Merlin, il venait de tout révéler à Dumbledore. _Tout_. Il savait à présent qu'il était Harry Potter. Au début, le vieil homme ne l'avait pas cru. Il avait pensé que c'était un caprice d'un jeune enfant qui voulait se faire remarquer. Après s'être entendu assurer que mentir n'était pas bien, l'adolescent avait crié que c'était la vérité et qu'il pouvait lui prouver. Alors, il lui avait déversé tout ce qu'il pouvait à propos de son ancienne vie en tant que Harry Potter. Premièrement, il avait décrit sa famille, en insistant sur son cousin Dudley puis il avait parlé de la pierre philosophale dans les sous-sols de Poudlard et le carnet de Tom Jedusor. En le voyant s'étouffer à travers ses larmes, le directeur s'était empressé de lui affirmer qu'il le croyait. Il n'avait jamais informé Severus de certains détails à propos de ces évènements. Même s'il avait voulu monter un subterfuge grotesque avec son fils, Aleksandre, ou Harry, n'aurait pas pu tenir de tels propos.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement, frappant le mur en pierre. Severus apparut sans sa robe noire. D'un regard sombre, il analysa rapidement la scène en s'arrêtant une seconde de plus sur son fils. Dos à lui, le garçon s'était tendu et il continuait à sangloter bruyamment. Ses lèvres se pincèrent de colère tandis que son visage blêmissait. Il arrivait trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Aleks avait ainsi trahi leur secret. D'un pas raide, il s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel était assis l'adolescent. Sans un mot, il posa une main brusque sur son épaule et le fit se lever. Aleksandre gémit et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il le secoua durement en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte du bureau pour rejoindre les cachots.

Dumbledore se leva rapidement, toujours sous le choc. Il devait dire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, les bras ballants. Il était le premier à affirmer qu'il fallait vraiment une information inattendue pour le surprendre. C'était à ce jour le cas. Il ignorait s'il devait demander immédiatement des explications à Severus ou attendre jusqu'au lendemain, laissant le temps à la petite famille de se calmer. Car oui, il s'agissait d'une famille à présent. Albus ne pouvait pas en douter après avoir côtoyé Aleksandre Snape et Severus pendant tant de temps. Ils étaient si proches par rapport à la relation que la maître des potions entretenait avec le Survivant qu'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ils dissimulaient un si lourd secret. Comment étaient-ils parvenu à une telle proximité au regard de leur haine lorsqu'ils se côtoyaient à Poudlard?

-Severus, je pense que...

-Ce n'est pas le moment! Aboya le maître des potions. Demain, Albus! Demain!

-Passez par la cheminée.

C'était clair et net. Il n'obtiendrait jamais une explication de la part de son employé dans l'état de fureur où il était. Peu importait sa curiosité, il fallait que Severus soit calme pour que tout soit mis à plat entre eux. Cela faisait dix mois qu'il recherchait Harry. Maintenant qu'il savait où il était, il pouvait prendre sur lui pour une soirée. Il agita dans un geste complexe sa baguette magique un instant devant l'âtre de cheminée alors que Severus revenait sur ses pas en traînant derrière lui l'adolescent tremblant. Il attrapa sèchement la petite bourse en cuir de dragon que lui tendait le directeur et lâcha une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Les dents serrés, il prononça sa destination et des flammes vertes entourèrent les deux hommes. Enfin, ils disparurent.

Resté seul dans son bureau, le Directeur de Poudlard fixa d'un air absent les flammes vertes qui s'éteignaient dans la cheminée. Lentement, il retourna s'asseoir dans son confortable fauteuil. D'un geste distrait, il caressa le bout de sa barbe, le regard plongé dans la contemplation de son tapis. Abasourdies était le terme parfait pour qualifier les émotions et les pensées qui traversaient son esprit à cet instant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Habituellement, tout lui apparaissait clairement et de manière lucide. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour le bien de tous. La guerre était accompagné de sacrifices et il savait lorsqu'il devait en faire ou forcer une autre personne à en faire un pour gagner un avantage face aux Mangemorts et Voldemort. Or, là... là, et bien il restait simplement stupéfait. Il ignorait pourquoi Severus avait fait une telle chose, pourquoi Harry avait-il fait un tel choix.

Étrangement, le silence lourd dans le bureau l'empêchait de réfléchir. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient et il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il y avait tellement de questions. En fait, il doutait encore de la véracité de cette situation. En pénétrant dans son bureau, Severus n'avait même pas tenté de savoir ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Il le savait déjà. Non, non. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Harry Potter et Aleksandre Snape était une même et unique personne. Mais même avec cette idée en tête, Albus peinait à relier le comportement des deux adolescents. Comment Harry avait-il pu développer un tel retard mental? Ça ne pouvait pas être une mise en scène. Harry n'aurait jamais accepté d'apparaître devant quelqu'un, en étant dans les bras de Severus Snape, un pouce glissé entre les lèvres. Or, c'était dans cette position qu'il avait souvent vu l'enfant avant que son retard mental se résorbe petit à petit. Était-ce cette déficience qui avait lié Severus et Harry?

Oh par Merlin, tout était vraiment embrouillé dans son esprit. C'était vraiment une impression désagréable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la manière dont les deux avaient dépassé leur haine réciproque pour former une véritable famille soudée. Ils se haïssaient tellement lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard. Severus n'avait jamais pu supporter cet enfant si semblable à James. Il lui rappelait trop de souvenirs de son adolescence. D'un autre côté, Albus se demandait comment une telle maladie avait pu se développer chez le jeune homme. Était-ce à cause des mauvais traitements dont son employé lui avait parlé? En lui présentant Aleksandre, l'espion lui avait brièvement expliqué qu'il avait subi d'importantes maltraitances, physiques, psychologiques et sexuelles par sa famille Moldue. Il n'oubliait pas les reproches violents de Sirius à propos du niveau de vie de son filleul chez les Dursley. Il n'avait jamais fait de lien entre ces deux histoires. À présent, il trouvait toutes les similitudes.

-Comment cela est-il possible Fumseck? Chuchota-t-il.

Le magnifique phénix au pelage rouge et doré déploya ses grandes ailes en relevant la tête vers le plafond. Il lâcha un long chant mélodieux qui apaisa immédiatement le vieil homme. D'un ton las, il commanda une tasse de thé au citron aux elfes de maison. Il avait besoin de se détendre et de réfléchir correctement à cette situation avant de faire le moindre choix.

Lorsque Severus apparut dans la cheminée de son appartement, il était aveuglé par la colère et la stupéfaction. Comment... Comment Aleksandre avait osé aller voir Dumbledore et tout lui révéler? C'était l'erreur la plus monumentale qu'il avait faite depuis qu'il s'occupait de lui. L'espion entendit à peine la voix de Remus l'interroger précipitamment avec inquiétude. Il ne remarqua pas non plus la présence de Drago et Jonathan. Les yeux des deux adolescents s'arrondirent sous le choc en les voyant débarquer de cette manière. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans l'appartement dès que Severus était parti en un coup de vent à la suite d'Aleksandre. Aucun des deux Serpentards n'avaient pu obtenir des réponses et lorsque Lucius allait finalement les sermonner, les flammes vertes annoncèrent l'arrivée des deux Snape. Severus propulsa son fils hors de la cheminée. Sans jamais le lâcher, il commença à le secouer durement.

-Comment as-tu pu faire une telle chose? Hurla-t-il. Après tout ces mois où nous nous sommes appliqués à cacher qui tu étais vraiment, tu as tout gâché en l'espace de quelques minutes dans le simple désir de me prouver que tu étais assez mature pour faire tes propres choix.

Elena soupira discrètement en secouant lentement la tête. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué? La situation dégénérait. Totalement. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle cligna des yeux pour les faire disparaître. Son jeune neveu était bouleversé. Le voir ainsi lui donnait envie de le serrer contre elle, peu importe ce qu'il venait de faire. Le garçon ne devait pas encore avoir conscience de l'importance de son acte. Il avait tout dit à Dumbledore. Absolument tout dit. Ce qui signifiait que, une fois remis de son choc, le vieil homme allait sûrement vouloir récupérer le Survivant pour le jeter dans cette guerre dans le fol espoir qu'il soit un obstacle à la progression de la domination de Voldemort. Dès à présent, elle pouvait dire qu'Aleksandre était en danger. Encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle échangea un regard avec Lucius qui s'était levé de son fauteuil en voyant que son meilleur ami serrait peut-être un peu trop durement l'enfant. Il s'approcha d'un pas vers les deux Snape sans pour autant intervenir pour le moment. Elena fut soulagée de sentir la main chaude et réconfortante de Sirius dans le bas de son dos. Tous les adultes présents dans la pièce était dans l'incompréhension totale. Comment le jeune homme avait-il pu être assez furieux pour faire une telle chose? Le professeur de runes se tourna vers les deux adolescents en retrait dans le salon. Ils étaient tous les deux bouche-bée et leurs yeux écarquillés indiquaient qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Oh par Merlin, il ne fallait pas qu'ils apprennent à leur tour la vérité. Ce n'était pas le moment pour eux de découvrir que le jeune homme qu'il côtoyait chaque jour n'est pas exactement celui qu'ils pensaient.

Lorsque sa mère s'approcha de lui d'un pas déterminé, Jonathan sut immédiatement ce qu'elle comptait faire: les envoyer, Drago et lui, hors de la scène de crise entre son parrain et son cousin. Ç'en était hors de question. Il lui jeta un regard noir en s'éloignant un peu plus d'elle, entraînant ainsi son meilleur ami. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux acculés contre le buffet du salon et Elena leur demanda une première fois, très calmement, de quitter l'appartement de Severus pour vaquer à une occupation plus enrichissante. Drago renifla dédaigneusement en fixant avidement son parrain. Il n'avait jamais pensé assister à une telle situation entre son ami et le maître des potions.

Absolument terrifié par la colère de son père, Aleksandre fut incapable de répondre. Il continua à sangloter bruyamment en se laissant secouer par l'homme. Il n'avait jamais été aussi violent envers lui. Bien sûr, son père lui avait crié des horreurs après qu'il se soit battu avec les deux Poufsouffles mais... ce n'était pas pareil. La situation était complètement différente et il se demanda un instant s'il n'aurait pas préféré qu'il recommence à lui hurler dessus plutôt qu'à le secouer de cette manière. Des frissons parcoururent son corps et il resta debout uniquement parce que l'espion le tenait férocement. Il balbutia des excuses tout en se demandant intérieurement pourquoi il avait été autant en colère par leur précédente discussion. C'était juste... Il avait juste péter un plomb. C'était le cas de le dire. Il avait pensé lui clouer le bec en se rendant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard et en lui révélant toute la vérité à propos de son identité. Il l'avait rendu furieux et peut-être réduit à néant ce tissu de mensonge qu'ils avaient crées soigneusement pour le protéger.

-Tu peux être désolé! Cracha Severus en le lâchant subitement. Dumbledore est un manipulateur qui veut juste...

-C'EST MON RÔLE! Hurla alors Aleksandre. JE DEVAIS LE FAIRE. JE... Je suis le Survivant et tu ne me dis rien! Absolument rien! J'ai besoin de savoir si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai.

Drago eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure qui l'assomma à moitié. Ses jambes vacillèrent subitement et il dut s'appuyer contre le meuble en bois pour ne pas s'écrouler. Sa respiration s'emballa brusquement alors que ses yeux gris étaient rivés sur le corps tremblant d'Aleksandre. Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il était le Survivant? Ce crétin de Potter était l'idole de la communauté sorcière. Ce foutu idole qui avait abandonné tous ses fans pour s'enfuir lâchement et mettre sa peau en sécurité. Ce n'était certainement pas Aleksandre. Pourquoi disait-il une telle chose? C'était stupide! Complètement stupide. Et pourquoi Severus ne disait rien pour démentir ses propos? La maladie d'Aleksandre était peut-être si grave qu'il avait développé une seconde personnalité dans son désir d'être reconnu comme un adolescent de seize ans sans problème. Il s'imaginait être Harry Potter. Par Salazar, il fallait immédiatement renforcer son soutien psychiatrique!

Cependant, le silence continuait à s'étirer dans la pièce. Personne ne disait rien pour contredire le jeune homme. Par Merlin! Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait fait aucune étude pour devenir psychiatre mais il n'était pas certain qu'encourager le fantasme étrange d'Aleksandre était une bonne solution. Il finirait vraiment par croire qu'il était le Survivant. Comme s'il pouvait être cet abruti de binoclard qu'était Potter. Même si son absence faisait planer une vague de crainte sur le Royaume-Uni pour les rares personnes qui osaient encore espérer, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère envers le Gryffondor. Il était si arrogant, si imbu de lui-même. Il pensait toujours pouvoir sauver le monde entier. Finalement, il s'était enfui, faisant déshonneur à la politique de sa maison. Il ne méritait certainement pas ce surnom honorifique qui lui avait fait gonflé la tête d'année en année.

Au milieu de la pièce, Aleksandre renifla bruyamment en entourant son estomac de ses bras dans un geste protecteur purement instinctif. Sa tête était si douloureuse que des vertiges lui donnaient la nausée. Son regard noir et vert, humide, était rivé sur son père. Il tremblait violemment en se demandant pourquoi il avait fait une telle chose. Mais bon sang, son père ne comprenait rien! Rien du tout! Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'il était difficile de seulement émettre des hypothèses, des suppositions à propos de son rôle dans cette guerre. Depuis qu'il avait entendu cette conversation, il ne cessait de se demander s'il avait des chances de survivre à ce combat face à Voldemort ou si, comme le sous-entendait Dumbledore, il allait devoir l'affronter et y laisser sûrement sa peau.

-Et tu penses que dire la vérité à Dumbledore était la bonne solution? Siffla dangereusement l'homme.

-Severus, vous devriez peut-être en parler demain, conseilla Remus d'une voix ferme. Aleksandre doit être épuisé et tu dois te calmer avant de parler de cela. Le dîner n'est dans pas longtemps.

Severus resta silencieux à ses mots. Il fit appel à toutes ses capacités d'occlumens pour respirer calmement et retrouver une certaine sérénité. Le silence pesant qui l'entourait était désagréable et lui donnait encore plus envie de hurler. Il serra les poings le long de son corps en s'efforçant à se calmer. Il jeta un dernier regard à Aleksandre avant de se tourner vers les deux autres adolescents présents dans la pièce. Une nouvelle vague de colère le traversa en voyant la confusion inscrite sur leur visage. À présent, il ne pouvait plus espérer continuer à leur cacher l'identité de son fils. Jonathan était blême. En fait, il avait sûrement déjà tout compris alors que Drago devait être en train de trouver un raisonnement logique pour expliquer leur dispute et l'intervention de Harry Potter dans celle-ci. Il était trop borné pour accepter de lui-même la vérité.

-Pars Aleksandre, ordonna t-il. Disparais, je n'ai pas envie de te voir pour l'instant. Je dois parler à Drago et Jonathan de tout cela.

L'adolescent eut l'impression que ses jambes étaient sciées par le choc. Il mit un instant à comprendre ce que voulait l'homme. Il devait partir. Partir de l'appartement. En passant le dos de sa main sur ses joues, il tenta d'effacer maladroitement les larmes qui maculaient son visage. Précipitamment, il quitta l'appartement en se sentant rejeté par son père. Il s'empressa de quitter le couloir pour rejoindre un petit corridor isolé. Les cachots avaient l'avantage d'être formés par un ensemble de petits couloirs délaissés par les élèves. En essayant de retrouver son calme, il se laissa glisser au sol, respirant faiblement. Un effroyable sentiment de rejet le brûla de l'intérieur et il enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Le désir de rejoindre Ivan le démangeait mais il n'était pas en état de traverser les couloirs de Poudlard. Tout le monde allait le remarquer. Il allait attendre une dizaine de minutes, le temps de se calmer.

Cela prit bien plus que dix minutes pour qu'il retrouve son calme. Ses larmes avaient enfin cessés de rouler sur ses joues mais il savait qu'il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot sans s'effondrer. Après avoir nettoyé son visage avec le devant de sa robe d'uniforme, il se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il imagina un instant Jonathan et Drago l'insulter violemment en le rejetant. Ça devait être ce qui se passait au même moment dans l'appartement de son père. Drago devait le détester. Jonathan également, même s'il ne l'avait jamais connu sous le nom de Harry Potter. Il devait se sentir trahi par tous ces mensonges. Par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait? Alors que de nouvelles larmes glissèrent au bord de ses yeux, il s'empressa de ne plus penser à la réaction des deux garçons. D'un pas hésitant, il se lança dans les couloirs fréquentés, gardant la tête baissée vers le sol.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Ivan. Sans attendre une seule seconde, il frappa contre le panneau de bois. Presque immédiatement, le psychiatre apparut et son sourire aimable disparut pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude en le découvrant au seuil de son bureau. D'un geste réconfortant, il posa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules et l'invita à rentrer dans la pièce. Aussitôt, le jeune homme fondit en larmes et manqua de s'écrouler. Cependant, Ivan le retient d'un bras ferme et le laissa se blottir contre lui en pleurant bruyamment. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour son patient. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés presque deux heures plus tôt, il était de très bonne humeur avec des rêves d'avenir plein la tête.

Ivan le guida jusqu'à la banquette de son bureau et s'y installa. Il le laissa se reposer contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs tarissent. Ses méninges tournaient à toute vitesse pour trouver ce qui avait bien pu bouleverser autant son patient. Il ne semblait pas sur le point de se calmer car il tentait de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé tout en sanglotant. Il perçut quelques mots sans pour autant réussir à comprendre précisément ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il lui murmura des mots rassurants pour l'apaiser tout en le berçant avec douceur. D'un mouvement de la baguette magique, l'adulte fit venir jusqu'à eux un mouchoir et le donna à Aleksandre. Il l'incita à se moucher et à s'essuyer le visage tout en respirant calmement.

-J'ai dit la vérité à Dumbledore parce que papa me mentait encore et il est furieux après moi, expliqua-t-il en retenant son souffle. Drago et Jonathan le savent aussi et tout le monde me déteste. Même papa.

Oh. Bien. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Par Merlin, que s'était-il exactement passé? Où était Severus? Et les deux adolescents? Comment avaient-ils réagi? Avaient-ils blessés son patient en découvrant qui il était réellement? Le fait qu'il ne réussisse pas à masquer sa surprise déclencha une nouvelle vague d'angoisse chez l'adolescent qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même en recommençant à respirer difficilement. Ivan s'empressa de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'était pas fâché, simplement surpris qu'il ait fait un tel choix. Il ajouta qu'il connaissait la rancune tenace qu'il tenait envers le directeur et que, oui, il était choqué qu'il soit allé le trouver pour tout lui révéler sur son identité. À ses mots, Aleksandre secoua la tête en s'excusant précipitamment. Ivan lui répéta que ce n'était pas un reproche, seulement une constatation. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que l'adolescent se calme.

Cependant, une fois qu'il recommença à respirer normalement, Ivan lui demanda gentiment de reprendre l'histoire depuis le début et de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était exactement déroulé. Le psychiatre avait véritablement besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé pour pouvoir le rassurer. Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Aleksandre se blottit un peu plus contre sa poitrine en se mouchant une dernière fois. Enfin, il commença son récit en insistant sur le fait que son père l'avait déjà accueilli froidement. Ivan fronça les sourcils en découvrant cette histoire de cauchemars récurant envoyés visiblement par Voldemort. Il se retient de sermonner l'adolescent sur l'importance de ne pas garder pour soi de telles informations. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui faire une telle critique. Il l'encouragea donc à continuer son explication.

D'une voix bégayante, Aleksandre expliqua qu'il s'était senti de plus en plus en colère. Ça avait été étrange car il ne se souvenait pas avoir été autant enragé pour si peu. Et certainement pas contre son père. Il ajouta que cette colère l'avait même inquiété car il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, à se maîtriser. Il avait craint qu'une crise dévastatrice se déclenche. Non seulement, il était épouvanté qu'un tel incident se reproduise mais en plus de cela, il avait craint que cela se déroule sous les yeux de toute sa famille. Il n'aurait jamais pu les regarder en face une nouvelle fois s'il avait vraiment fait une crise. Pour le rassurer, Ivan le félicita d'avoir su conserver son calme au point de ne faire aucune crise. Néanmoins, l'adolescent ne parut pas d'accord avec ses propos car, d'une voix acide, il lui répondit que s'il n'avait pas hurlé en essayant de se blesser, il avait hurlé la vérité à Dumbledore. Ironiquement, il demanda ce qui était préférable. Il lui expliqua que évidemment, le vieil homme ne l'avait pas cru au début. Il avait pensé que c'était juste le délire d'un enfant handicapé. À ses mots, la gorge d'Aleksandre se serra étrangement et de nouvelles larmes humidifièrent son regard.

-Ça m'a énormément blessé, confia-t-il. Il pensait vraiment que je ne pouvais pas être le Survivant. Certainement parce qu'il me considère comme un élève stupide.

-Tu sais Aleksandre, même lorsqu'ils ne le veulent pas, les hommes ont plein de préjugés, soupira Ivan. Je suis certain que Dumbledore te respecte même s'il pense que tu es différent à cause de ta maladie.

Différent. C'était le cas de le dire. Il n'y avait pas une personne aussi bizarre que lui à Poudlard. Même Luna, la jeune Serdaigle qui faisait fondre Liam, apparaissait moins étrange que lui. Certes il ne se promenait pas dans les couloirs du château avec des radis pendus aux oreilles ou des bouchons de bièraubeurre en guise de collier mais il était le Survivant, dissimulé sous le nom et l'apparence du fils du professeur qui l'avait détesté durant quatre années et fait de sa scolarité un véritable enfer rempli d'injustice à son égard. Oh oui, l'excentricité de Luna n'était rien comparée à celle de sa propre situation. Évidemment, tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas son secret pouvaient le qualifier d'étrange seulement à cause de son retard mental. Cette maladie le classait déjà comme un élève différent des autres. Il n'imaginait pas la réaction des autres étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie s'ils découvraient qu'il était en fait Harry Potter. Comme Dumbledore, ils auraient certainement beaucoup de difficultés à y croire.

Oh Merlin! Et si le directeur de l'ordre du phénix décidait de rétablir la vérité sur sa véritable identité auprès de tous les élèves et membres de l'ordre du phénix? Cela signifierait que tous ses anciens camarades à Gryffondor sauraient qui il était. Comment réagirait Ron et Hermione à cette annonce? Un frisson le parcourut à cette idée. Ronald lui sauterait probablement dessus en lui décrochant un magnifique coup de poing en plein dans la figure. Le mépris qu'il ressentait déjà envers lui augmenterait évidemment et il ferait de lui la risée de toute l'école. Hermione serait sûrement bouleversée et elle tenterait de trouver une explication logique à cette grande mise en scène du professeur de potions tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait rien vu. Amèrement, il songea qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas découvert qu'il était Harry simplement parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas! Même Ivan, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré sous le statut de Survivant, avait fait le rapprochement entre son arrivée dans la vie de Severus et la disparition de Harry Potter. Même son psychiatre l'avait compris alors qu'aucun de ses amis n'avaient réussi à le faire!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant? Renifla-t-il. Je... Je n'oserai jamais faire face à l'un d'entre eux.

-Allons Aleksandre, c'est sûrement un choc pour tous mais ils finiront par accepter cette situation, sermonna doucement Ivan. Tu es toujours la même personne. Le professeur Dumbledore doit comprendre que tu restes le fils de Severus. Quant à Jonathan et Drago, ils doivent réaliser que tu es Harry Potter mais que tu restes Aleksandre.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, Aleksandre ne pleurait plus. Il n'était plus collé contre son psychiatre même si sa tête était posée sur ses genoux. Son regard vide était rivé sur le bureau en bois face à lui et il réfléchissait. Étendu sur la banquette, il priait pour que les minutes ne s'écoulent pas. Lorsque l'heure du dîner serait là, l'adulte l'obligerait à quitter son bureau pour qu'il se rende à la Grande Salle. Cependant, il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter Jonathan et Drago. Son cousin, qui n'était même pas son cousin, devait être abasourdi d'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang. L'acceptait-il encore comme son cousin? Une nouvelle boule d'inquiétude gonfla dans sa poitrine en songeant que, peut-être, il avait perdu toute sa famille. Il renifla pitoyablement à cette idée. Son père était si fâché après lui qu'il ne le considérait peut-être plus comme son fils. Il avait tous les droits de le rendre à Dumbledore comme s'il était un torchon sale. Quant à Drago, il devait le haïr car il était Harry Potter. Il devait en plus de cela se sentir trahi de s'être autant ouvert à lui alors qu'il est le Survivant. Pour le blond, s'appeler Potter semblait être une grave maladie repoussante. Il ne voulait pas non plus apparaître au dîner au cas où Dumbledore déciderait de tout révéler. Il n'avait pas envie de supporter le regard de tous sur lui. Non, il n'était vraiment pas prêt pour cela.

Assis sur la banquette, Ivan réfléchissait également dans le silence réconfortant. Son patient le plus difficile était sans conteste Aleksandre. Il était en constante progression malgré quelques moments de régression. Son identité et son lien avec Voldemort rendait son travail encore plus ardu. Il y avait tellement de mensonges et de mystères autour du garçon que même l'enfant était incapable de faire la distinction entre ce qui devait être dit ou caché pour sa sécurité mais également pour son bien-être. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Severus était malgré tout en partie responsable de cet incident. Dans son rôle de psychiatre, il n'avait pas à prendre le parti d'une personne ou d'une autre. Néanmoins, il était évident que si l'homme acceptait mieux l'idée que son fils avait grandi et qu'il ne pouvait plus le tenir à l'écart de tout ce qui le concernait et qui était dangereux, une telle situation ne se serait jamais produite. Finalement, hors de lui, Aleksandre avait été trouver Dumbledore pour des explications, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui allait se passer pour lui et il avait dû tout révéler à propos de son identité. Sans rien recevoir en retour de la part du puissant sorcier.

-Tu dois aller te préparer pour le dîner, soupira Ivan en obligeant le garçon à se redresser. Essaie d'avoir une discussion avec ton cousin et Drago. Si ça ne va pas, tu peux revenir à tout moment ici. D'accord?

À contrecœur, Aleksandre acquiesça. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre à la Grande Salle mais son psychiatre n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il le disputerait plus tard pour cela mais il n'avait aucune envie de côtoyer du monde. D'autant plus qu'il doutait être capable d'avaler le moindre aliment tant sa gorge était serrée. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il vomirait tout ce qu'il mangerait. Il se releva du sofa dans lequel il s'était allongé et renifla une dernière fois. Prenant un nouveau mouchoir, il essuya ses joues et ses yeux, espérant ainsi faire disparaître toutes traces de larmes. Il n'allait pas se ridiculiser devant tout le monde en affichant ses pleurs. Et puis, tout le monde se demanderait qui avait osé faire pleurer le fils du professeur de potions. Ils seraient tous excités de savoir ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Ironiquement, Aleksandre pensa que ce serait assez amusant qu'ils découvrent ce qui était capable de le faire autant pleurer.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Il avait promis à Ivan qu'il rejoindrait la Grande Salle après avoir déposé son sac à dos dans son dortoir et s'être lavé les mains. Le psychiatre avait été sceptique mais il l'avait malgré tout laissé partir. Aleksandre sourit brièvement à Blaise et Daphné qui passèrent à côté de lui. Les deux amis étaient très proches et ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles. Tout en s'approchant du tableau de l'entrée de la tour de sa maison, l'adolescent pria pour que Drago et Jonathan soient déjà partis en direction de la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir leur faire face dans l'immédiat. D'une voix tremblante, il prononça le mot de passe et dépassa un groupe d'étudiants de deuxième année particulièrement bruyant. Le souffle coupé, il poussa la porte du dortoir des cinquièmes années et sentit ses jambes trembloter lorsque son regard tomba sur son cousin et Drago.

Aussitôt, l'ambiance dans la pièce devient très lourde et Aleksandre resta stupidement au seuil de la pièce, une main posée sur la poignée. Ses jambes tremblantes semblèrent se durcir pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Il avait envie de se jeter sur son lit et de tirer les rideaux afin de dormir tranquillement mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste. Jonathan était debout, le dos appuyé contre la porte menant à la salle de bain. Son visage était blême et de l'inquiétude flottait dans son regard noir. Il le dévisageait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. C'était, en quelque sorte, le cas. Jusque là, son cousin ne l'avait jamais associé à Harry Potter. Maintenant, il essayait sûrement de chercher quelque chose pouvant le renvoyer au Survivant. Quant à Drago, il était assis au bord de son lit. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux. Contrairement à son meilleur ami, aucune inquiétude n'était marquée sur son visage. Ce sentiment était remplacé par la colère. Une immense colère.

-Je...

-TAIS-TOI! Coupa brusquement Drago en se levant. Je t'interdis de m'approcher, de me toucher, de me parler et encore plus de me regarder!

Le ton du blond était sifflant, venimeux et il semblait prêt à vomir sa haine sur Aleksandre. Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère mais il redevient rapidement impassible, le regard dur. Sans un regard de plus pour les deux autres adolescents, l'aristocrate quitta le dortoir en prononçant un juron à l'encontre du Survivant. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de celui-ci, il en profita pour le bousculer violemment avant de disparaître par l'escalier menant à la salle commune. Bien. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Aleksandre garda les yeux rivés sur le sol tout en essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui se diffusa dans son corps, faisant particulièrement souffrir sa poitrine. Même s'il n'était pas étonné par la réaction de Drago, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être blessé. Il lutta contre les larmes qui se formèrent dans ses yeux, agacé de toujours fondre en larmes dès qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Après le départ brusque de Drago, le silence s'épaissit entre les deux garçons. Aucun ne semblait prêt à prendre la parole. Aleksandre était toujours au seuil de la pièce, la respiration douloureuse tandis que Jonathan avait avancé jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, un air perdu affiché sur le visage. Subitement, il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule tremblante de l'autre adolescent et se racla la gorge mal à l'aise. Aleksandre leva la tête vers lui, espérant que ses yeux ne soient pas remplis de larmes.

-J'ai juste besoin de temps pour me faire à cette idée, s'excusa-t-il avant de le contourner pour quitter la pièce.

**xXx**

Plus tard, au cours de la nuit, Drago se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. D'un geste irrité, il repoussa le fin drap qui le recouvrait jusqu'à ses pieds en marmonnant des jurons sonores, se fichant bien de ses camarades endormis. Il lança un regard mauvais inutile à Liam qui ronflait doucement. Lui était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Ses yeux gris, grands ouverts, fixaient soit le mur, soit le plafond, soit la tenture du lit d'Aleksandre. Et ce n'était certainement pas une vue qu'il voulait avoir pour l'instant. Non vraiment pas. En plus de cela, Jonathan était sorti en douce de la salle commune pour rejoindre Gabriel dans la tour des Serdaigles. Il ne pouvait même pas embêter son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne l'envahisse. D'ailleurs, le français se laissait petit à petit pervertir par son petit ami en acceptant, d'abord avec réticence en craignant de se faire attraper par les professeurs, qu'il vienne le rejoindre dans son lit.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois bruyamment, le jeune homme blond s'efforça de rester immobile en fixant le plafond. Il ferma les yeux, espérant ainsi s'endormir plus rapidement mais les pensées n'arrêtaient pas de vagabonder dans son esprit, le faisant réfléchir à toute vitesse. Finalement, il tourna lentement la tête vers le lit d'Aleksandre et observa les rideaux verts scellés. Dormait-il? Cela semblait être le cas. Comment pouvait-il dormir après une telle journée agitée? Drago sentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère l'envahir et il serra les poings autour de son drap. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Aleksandre lui ait menti pendant tout ce temps. Non, pas Aleksandre, Harry Potter. Ce sale binoclard qu'il avait détesté dès qu'il avait refusé de lui serrer la main sur les marches menant à la Grande Salle en première année. Ça avait été une humiliation cuisante dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Et depuis presque un an, Potter faisait semblant d'être son ami. Il était certain qu'il avait tout fait pour lui extorquer des informations à propos de lui et sa famille dans le but de le mettre dans une position dérangeante dès qu'il saurait comment se servir de tout cela.

Il poussa un grognement rageur, le corps parcouru de tremblement. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de sauter de son lit et de mettre un coup de poing dans le visage doux du garçon. Il ne devait plus l'appeler Aleksandre. Il s'agissait de Harry Potter et certainement pas du fils de Severus. Comment son parrain avait-il pu ainsi leur mentir, à Jonathan et lui? Même son père lui avait caché la vérité! Même sa mère! Tous les deux avaient accepté de côtoyer le Survivant alors que son père lui avait souvent répété dans son enfance que le Gryffondor était ce genre de vermine à éviter pour conserver une réputation intacte. C'était incroyable. Son père s'était rabaissé à l'accepter comme second filleul. Il avait tout fait pour qu'Aleksandre -non, Potter!- l'apprécie en tant que parrain et dépasse la crainte qu'il ressentait d'abord à son égard. Tout cela n'était que mensonge et hypocrisie. Et Elena disait toujours qu'entre la famille Snape et la famille Malefoy, il y avait une réelle amitié. Foutaises! Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ce... Potter!

Une autre vague de fureur traversa Drago et des plaques rouges colorèrent son visage et sa nuque. Il posa son avant-bras droit sur son visage pour se couvrir les yeux. Comment avait-il pu, jusque là, oublier qu'il avait embrassé le Survivant. À deux reprises. Il en avait été foutrement excité la seconde fois, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Snape. Honte à lui! Il avait laissé le binoclard salir sa salive et la contaminer avec ses microbes de sang-mêlé et de Survivant. Cette fois-ci, ce fut du dégoût envers lui-même que le riche héritier ressentit. Il se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans son coussin. Comment avait-il pu ressentir autant de plaisir à l'embrasser? Il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'il prétendait être. En établissant une telle proximité entre eux, Drago aurait dû le comprendre. Il gémit lamentablement en chassant de son esprit le souvenir de son baiser avec Aleksandre. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de ressentir le moindre picotement agréable à ce souvenir. Non, cela tenait de sa réputation! Il était un Malefoy et dans la logique des choses, il ne pouvait pas être attiré par un Potter. C'était impossible de toute manière. Il était trop pur pour être attiré par ce crétin!

**xXx**

Tout comme son filleul, Severus était allongé dans son lit et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il sursauta bêtement lorsque l'énorme horloge du salon fit retentir les douze coups de minuit et il soupira en songeant à quel point son humeur pâtirait de sa fatigue le jour suivant. Les cours n'allaient être agréables ni pour lui ni pour ses étudiants. Si jamais ils l'avaient été un seul jour dans l'année... Ces espèces de petits cornichons sans cervelle ne comprendraient jamais à quel point l'apprentissage des potions pouvait être passionnant et loufoque. Il existait des mixtures pour des choses absolument stupéfiantes. Mais eux étaient incapables de comprendre cela, pensant simplement qu'il suffisait de mélanger des ingrédients dans le bon ordre pour se récolter un Optimal.

L'espion se tortilla doucement entre les draps pour récupérer son bras auquel Remus s'accrochait dans son sommeil. Il s'était endormi, appuyé contre lui, alors qu'il essayait de le rassurer à propos de cette soirée. Petit à petit, sa voix avait faibli avant qu'il ne se taise complètement, emporté par le sommeil. Ça avait été une gentille attention de sa part de vouloir le réconforter. Un bref sourire traversa son visage tandis qu'il porta une main douce sur le visage endormi de son amant. Au contact, le loup-garou soupira faiblement et se tourna de l'autre côté du matelas, lui tournant ainsi le dos. Un instant plus tard, il s'étira en grommelant quelques mots incompréhensibles et ses bras recouverts par un pyjama noir trop large, s'enroulèrent autour de son oreiller.

Severus grogna à son tour. Après une journée comme celle-ci, il devrait tomber d'épuisement sur son matelas et non pas ressasser ainsi tous les évènements. Comment Aleksandre et lui avaient-ils pu en arriver à une telle extrémité? À mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, le maître des potions avait l'impression de perdre la complicité qu'il avait tissée avec l'adolescent. Celui-ci semblait se renfermer sur lui-même et lui était trop maladroit pour l'aider. En réalité, il semblait à chaque fois empirer les choses. Il avait été si furieux d'apprendre que l'adolescent lui cachait une information si importante, en relation directe avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il n'avait prêté aucune attention à ses émotions et ses ressentis. Il avait été égoïste et le reconnaissait ouvertement. Il était responsable de cet incident. Il voulait tellement protéger Aleksandre de cette guerre qu'il refusait de l'informer de ce qu'il savait. Le garçon n'était pas idiot. De plus, il grandissait et prenait petit à petit conscience qu'il était le Survivant et que cela devait signifier quelque chose. Lui voulait simplement le maintenir à l'écart de tout cela mais ce n'était pas du goût du garçon.

Finalement, l'homme quitta son lit douillet et se dirigea dans le salon. Il fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Remus. Il avait besoin d'être seul et ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il se prépara une tisane silencieusement. Il préférait la faire lui-même plutôt que de la commander à un elfe de maison. Ça l'occupait le temps de quelques instants. Une fois sa boisson chaude entre les mains, il s'installa dans un fauteuil et resta simplement assis, à attendre que les minutes défilent. Il avait l'habitude des courtes nuits. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission pour Dumbledore ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il passait ses soirées avec Remus ou à tenir compagnie à son meilleur ami. Parfois, c'était les cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir convenablement. Malgré les années passantes, il revivait régulièrement les meurtres qu'il avait orchestré joyeusement lorsqu'il était un jeune Mangemort encore convaincu des principes étriqués diffusés par Voldemort. Tous ces meurtres, ces pillages, ces séances de tortures, les viols commis par les autres Mangemorts sur les femmes et les enfants.

C'était précisément cela qu'il voulait qu'Aleksandre ne découvre pas. Il n'avait aucune envie que l'enfant assiste à des meurtres faits de sang-froid, des tortures, des viols durant un combat. Un frisson désagréable le parcourut. Il ne voulait pas non plus que le jeune homme l'associe au reste des Mangemorts. Il n'avait jamais accepté de violer une femme, de toucher le corps d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille. Rares étaient les Mangemorts qui résistaient à ce vice. Lucius et lui faisaient image d'exception. Lucius n'en ressentait nullement besoin. Il préférait torturer les autres avec des sortilèges comme un sorcier. Il assimilait le viol et toute autre torture directement physique aux Moldus. Il était un sang-pur: ce n'était pas de son niveau, de son noble rang de sorcier. Severus avait toujours trouvé effroyable la manière dont son meilleur ami pouvait utiliser un sortilège impardonnable sans le moindre état d'âme. Encore à ce jour, il commettait des meurtres organisés pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il ne parlait jamais de remords ou de réticences à effectuer une telle mission. Ça ne semblait jamais le déranger. Était-ce la vérité ou seulement une façade? Severus n'en avait aucune idée même s'il savait que dans le fond, son ami n'était pas le genre de personne à ressentir beaucoup de remords. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'Aleksandre apprenne à se battre. Il ne devait pas assister à un tel massacre.

Et s'il était blessé, fait prisonnier ou tué? À ce jour, tous les Mangemorts connaissaient Aleksandre Severus Snape. Si au début, Voldemort n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de divulguer cette information à tous ses sous-fifres, il avait changé d'avis. La preuve en était qu'il avait même chargé Greyback de le tuer lors de l'attaque de l'hôpital Tarkovski. Voldemort songeait qu'il était à présent un fardeau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait beau être un monstre, il avait une assez bonne connaissance des sentiments humains. Il savait à quel point l'amour pouvait affaiblir une personne. Il n'avait pas été étonné que Lucius soit si effondré par la mort de Narcissa. Ni même qu'il soit bouleversé par la fausse désertion de Drago. Il savait que l'homme aimait sa famille et ça l'affaiblissait. Que craignait-il par rapport à Aleksandre? Que lui, Severus, finisse par s'attacher à lui. Il avait peur qu'il ait un sursaut de lucidité et qu'il décide de devenir un père exemplaire pour l'adolescent. Évidemment, il ignorait qu'il se comportait déjà comme tel envers le gosse mais Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'il l'affaiblisse, qu'il devienne un poids lourd.

Par Salazar, Aleksandre avait-il seulement conscience que le loup-garou avait été envoyé pour mettre un terme à sa vie? Il semblait si insouciant du danger. Hormis la bataille de l'école Tarkovski où il avait fait face à Greyback, il n'avait jamais été jeté dans un autre combat sanglant. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était la guerre avec les Mangemorts. Et Merlin, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de vouloir le tenir à l'écart de cela! En fait, Severus devait admettre qu'il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait exactement. L'adolescent ne lui parlait pas de cette guerre ou alors très rarement. Durant l'après-midi, il lui avait reproché de lui cacher plein d'informations à son sujet mais il ne lui avait jamais posé de questions à propos de cela. Il était vrai qu'il avait tendance à être sec lorsque ce sujet était évoqué et il prétextait souvent devoir être occupé ou bien qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard mais si le jeune homme lui avait expliqué calmement ses réels sentiments, il aurait certainement été plus ouvert.

Un nouveau soupir frustré traversa ses lèvres et il but une gorgée de tisane. C'était peut-être très mièvre de le dire mais il était bouleversé à l'idée qu'Aleksandre et lui s'éloignent de plus en plus. Il était peut-être maladroit à certains moments mais il ne voulait pas que son fils devienne distant avec lui. Ils avaient déjà traversé tellement de problèmes dans leur relation qu'il était inutile d'en rajouter. Il savait que sa colère de l'après-midi avait dû effrayer le plus jeune. Il avait hurlé et l'avait secoué durement. Il secoua doucement la tête en songeant qu'effectivement, il avait été dépassé par les évènements et qu'il avait réagi d'une manière violente.

Comment ne pas l'être? Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit pendant une année venait de s'effondrer définitivement. Si l'idée que Drago et son neveu connaisse la vérité ne le dérangeait pas tellement, ce n'était pas le cas pour le directeur de Poudlard. Après tout, les deux adolescents étaient très proches d'Aleksandre et ils auraient dû, un jour ou l'autre, être mis dans la confidence. Un tel mensonge ne pouvait pas toujours être possible entre eux. Évidemment, aucun des deux n'avaient bien réagi et c'était également pour cela qu'il était réticent à tout leur révéler. Il connaissait leur caractère explosif et il espérait qu'ils acceptent rapidement cette situation sans changer leur comportement envers Aleksandre. Cependant, il était contrarié que celui-ci ait pris la décision d'aller tout révéler à Dumbledore. Il aurait préféré qu'il fasse ce choix auprès de son cousin et de Drago. Il allait devoir surveiller de près son fils pour s'assurer que Dumbledore n'essaye pas de retrouver son emprise sur lui.

Il était hors de question qu'Aleksandre revienne sous la coupe du vieillard.

_*** Bonjour à tous,_

_Chapitre très mouvementé n'est ce pas? J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Comme vous le voyez, on avance beaucoup dans l'histoire depuis quelques chapitres. L'action arrive petit à petit et j'espère réussir à gérer ça ^^ DAns tous les cas, j'ai pu répondre à toutes vos reviews hier soir, j'étais très satisfaite même si je n'ai pas vraiment développé mes réponses! Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie. Nous gardons toujours ce rythme de 1chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je suis vendredi soir en vacances et j'espère bien écrire beaucoup pour ne pas avoir à faire une pause si je me retrouve à court de chapitres!_

_Merci encore à vous et à dans deux semaines!_  
_Patmol25._


	99. XCIX: S'elever

**Chapitre: S'élever.**

Deux semaines plus tard, en ce mois de juillet, Ivan se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux marrons en observant brièvement le visage pâle et tiré par la fatigue de son patient. Pour combler le silence dans son bureau, il se resservit une tasse de café et en proposa une à l'adulte face à lui. Par chance, il l'accepta en le remerciant ce qui permit de l'occuper en réfléchissant à la manière de désamorcer cette situation. C'était le genre de séance parfaitement inutile qui se déroulait depuis deux semaines entre Aleksandre et son père et qui l'irritait prodigieusement. Le silence régnait entre les trois hommes et Ivan ne savait plus comment briser la glace qui s'était dressée entre eux. Severus tentait d'établir une conversation avec son fils mais sa maladresse freinait ses efforts.

-Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui, Aleksandre? Demanda Ivan en reprenant sa place. Tu n'as pas beaucoup développé ton récit.

-J'ai été à l'école.

La réponse du jeune homme était brève, succincte. Elle fut suivie par le soupir irrité de Severus qui serra les mains contre les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il avait tendance à laisser la colère remplacer son inquiétude lorsque le jeune homme se montrait aussi réticent à progresser. Après les récents incidents dans leur vie, Ivan avait instauré à nouveau les séances familiales au nombre de deux par semaine. Les jours choisis avaient été le mercredi et le dimanche. Le psychiatre avait pensé que remettre en place ces sessions permettrait au père et au fils de mettre un terme à tous les malentendus qui les unissaient depuis quelques temps. Il espérait que ce soit aussi constructif que ça l'avait été un certain temps à l'hôpital. Cependant, il avait oublié qu'Aleksandre était réticent, voire totalement opposé à ces deux séances hebdomadaires. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement mais il désirait très peu se retrouver ainsi dans le bureau de son médecin avec son père qu'il évitait depuis deux semaines.

Depuis qu'Aleksandre avait été voir le professeur Dumbledore pour obtenir des réponses à propos du rôle du Survivant dans la guerre, la vie sociale du jeune homme s'était totalement effondrée. Son cousin l'évitait, prétextant qu'il était encore bouleversé par cette nouvelle et qu'il devait juste se faire à l'idée. Drago refusait de lui parler ou simplement de le regarder. Il était devenu invisible aux yeux du sang-pur et une tension s'était créée entre eux, rendant l'atmosphère du dortoir étouffante. Severus était devenu la personne à éviter depuis qu'il avait réagi aussi violemment et Aleksandre préférait la solitude. Il était distant avec Gabriel, qui avait été mis dans la confidence par Jonathan, ainsi qu'avec Liam. Il quittait les salles de cours dès que la sonnerie retentissait pour empêcher sa tante, son père ou encore Remus d'établir une discussion avec lui. Il slalomait dans les couloirs pour fuir Sirius, quant à Lucius, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de se représenter au château depuis quinze jours. Aleks était tout aussi froid et silencieux avec Ivan et même avec son ami Neville. En clair, le garçon s'était retiré auprès de tous et avait opté pour la solitude.

Ivan soupira à cette réponse et il demanda à son patient de le regarder. Il était maintenant de son ressort de mettre un terme à cette situation dérangeante. Il ne voulait pas stagner sur l'évolution d'Aleksandre plus longtemps. Certes, il était gênant que le directeur de Poudlard soit au courant de la vérité mais à présent, il fallait vivre en conséquence et ne pas simplement regretter ce geste. Il avait fait ce choix, peut-être pas le plus judicieux. Le Serpentard devait apprendre à adapter son quotidien, avec les évènements dérangeants qui bousculaient son existence tranquille. Lorsque cela arrivait, l'adolescent était comme paralysé et il préférait s'isoler plutôt que de faire face à la réalité. Il refusait toujours d'évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Or, ce n'était pas une réaction saine. Comme toujours, l'adulte avait laissé un petit temps au garçon pour qu'il fasse le premier pas de lui-même.

-Écoute Aleksandre, commença-t-il, il faut que tu fasses un effort pour rendre ces séances constructives. Tu as des problèmes avec ton père. Dis-les lui directement au lieu d'être aussi distant avec tout le monde. Tu sais que ce n'est pas le comportement adéquat dans cette...

-Tu veux que je parle? Coupa froidement Aleksandre. Est-ce que tu me laisseras tranquille si je raconte ma journée à toi et mon père alors que je n'ai pas envie de vous parler! Je n'ai envie de parler à personne alors laisse-moi tranquille!

La colère à présent peinte sur ses traits, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler sous la colère. Il remarqua distraitement qu'il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à contrôler ses émotions. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses sentiments étaient exacerbés. Il ramassa son sac d'école qui traînait au sol, près du pied gauche du fauteuil et le mit sur ses épaules. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte dans l'intention évidente de quitter le bureau. Severus se leva pour le retenir d'une manière sèche mais Ivan le devança en lui rappelant que la séance n'était pas terminée et qu'il restait environ une vingtaine de minutes. Les deux adultes échangèrent un coup d'œil en voyant Aleksandre se figer subitement à un pas de la porte. Puis, il se tourna vivement vers eux.

-JE ME FICHE ÇA NE SOIT PAS TERMINÉ! Hurla-t-il en agitant les bras autour de lui. PARLER NE SERT À RIEN! RIEN DU TOUT! C'est stupide cette manie de toujours parler. Ce n'est pas cela qui va me faire guérir et régler tout cela!

Sans un autre mot, il fit volte face et quitta le bureau du psychiatre. La porte claqua derrière lui et il marcha à grandes enjambées dans le couloir sans but particulier. Il respira profondément, essayant de retrouver son calme. Pourquoi s'emballait-il aussi rapidement? Il s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir, profitant du calme pour reprendre ses esprits. Toujours agacé, il passa une main sur sa cicatrice douloureuse et soupira. Après son éclat, il n'avait pas la moindre once de courage pour aller trouver son père et lui avouer que sa cicatrice diffusait une douleur dérangeante dans l'ensemble de son front. Il songea amèrement qu'il ne l'aurait malgré tout pas fait car il s'appliquait à l'éviter. Pourquoi le faisait-elle souffrir à chaque fois qu'il ressentait une forte émotion? Ça lui arrivait lorsqu'il était en colère ou bien qu'il avait peur. C'était étrange et il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner pour en parler. Une intense sensation de solitude l'étreignit mais il l'étouffa rapidement. Il était celui qui souhaitait laisser Jonathan et son père tranquilles. Il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même!

Dans le bureau d'Ivan, le silence s'alourdit entre les deux hommes. Severus, les lèvres pincées, se retenait d'aller trouver le garçon pour lui rappeler que hurler de cette manière était inutile. Ensuite, il en profiterait pour lui dire qu'il en avait assez de cette situation et de ces tensions entre eux. Cela faisait trop de jours que ça durait. Dumbledore avait fait preuve d'une incroyable compréhension depuis qu'Aleksandre était venu le trouver de son bureau. Il n'avait pas encore essayé de parler avec l'adolescent. Oh bien sûr, lui n'avait pas échappé à l'interrogatoire mais Severus ne lui avait rien caché. Quel était l'intérêt à présent de lui dissimuler les raisons l'ayant poussé à adopter Harry et à monter tout ce pot-aux-roses? Pour tout dire, ça avait été assez satisfaisant de voir le regard pétillant du vieil homme devenir terne à mesure qu'il rapportait les détails de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé le Survivant. Il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde que le jeune Harry Potter avait pu vivre une telle chose chez sa famille.

-C'est un début, rassura Ivan en soupirant avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Il prend enfin position dans cette histoire.

Dans les couloirs du château, Aleksandre avait repris sa marche, déambulant sans aucun but précis. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la salle commune où Jonathan et Drago se trouvaient probablement vu que les cours étaient terminés. Il ne supportait plus la gêne de son cousin, ni le dégoût inscrit dans les yeux du blondinet. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il vivait cela quotidiennement. Il en avait à présent assez et était encore plus décidé à les ignorer. Drago se sentait trahi et Jonathan était incapable de se remettre du choc que cette nouvelle lui avait causé. Après avoir respiré calmement pendant plusieurs minutes, il avait réussi à retrouver son calme alors il s'efforça de penser à autre chose qu'aux deux adolescents pour ne pas reperdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il frotta une dernière fois sa cicatrice avant de bifurquer à un couloir.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il fonça de plein fouet dans la poitrine de quelqu'un. Sous le choc, il prononça un juron bruyant et se retient au mur qu'il venait juste de contourner alors qu'il faisait quelques pas en arrière sous l'impact de la rencontre. En faisant ce mouvement, il s'érafla la paume de la main gauche mais n'y prêta guère attention avant de relever les yeux vers la personne qu'il venait de percuter.

-Salut Aleks, plaisanta Neville en grimaçant. Je suis désolé. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Moi non plus, assura le Serpentard. Comment vas-tu?

Le Gryffondor sourit largement et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais son visage s'assombrit subitement et il ravala ses paroles. Alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il détourna le regard vers la gauche. Ainsi, il avait l'air vraiment attristé et c'était assez rare de la part de Neville. Sans être une personne exubérante ou criante de jovialité à tout instant de la journée, il n'était pas un garçon qui se plaignait souvent ou qui évoquait ses états d'âme. Aleksandre avait fait cette constatation à plusieurs reprises, prenant encore plus conscience que son propre comportement était éloigné de la maturité de son ami. Contrairement à lui, il avait tendance à fondre en larmes rapidement et il arrivait difficilement à cacher aux autres lorsque quelque chose le tracassait même si parfois, il y arrivait parfaitement. Aussi il fronça les sourcils face à ce comportement et se demanda un instant comment réagir.

D'une voix mal assurée, Aleksandre lui demanda si tout allait bien et Neville poussa un profond soupir en haussant les épaules. Le Gryffondor sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement et il cligna des paupières pour faire disparaître les larmes qui venaient de s'accumuler dans ses yeux. À vrai dire, il était assez bouleversé par la lettre de sa grand-mère mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'évoquer ce sujet difficile avec qui que ce soit. Sans avoir précisément des ennemis, Neville n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Il s'entendait très bien avec Ginny, pour qui il avait un petit faible mais il n'était pas certain que cela soit réciproque. Luna était sympathique mais son excentricité l'empêchait d'avoir de réelles conversations avec elle. Hermione, Seamus et tous les autres Gryffondors vivaient déjà en petit groupe. Tous étaient polis avec lui mais aucun n'avait essayé de l'intégrer dans leur cercle d'ami. Bien sûr, il s'était beaucoup rapproché du fils de son professeur de potions. Aleksandre était sympathique et amusant. De plus, sa curiosité le rendait très intéressant. Il était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait parler de botanique, hormis le professeur Chourave, et le Serpentard était vraiment intéressé par ses discours même si cela ne concernait pas son cours préféré. C'était certainement la personne qu'il appréciait le plus à Poudlard en tant qu'ami puisque Ginny tenait une place différente.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de ma grand-mère assez contrariante, expliqua Neville d'une petite voix.

Aleksandre hocha la tête de manière compréhensive sans pour autant oser prononcer un mot. Neville et sa grand-mère avaient vécu un certain temps au Manoir Snape avant que Poudlard ne rouvre ses portes. Et sincèrement, c'était une vieille dame absolument horrible. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter et d'après les murmures qu'il avait perçu dans les couloirs, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Mrs Londubat n'était pas méchante. Cependant, elle avait une vision de la vie étriquée, pleine de préjugée et surtout, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle vivait dans « l'ancien temps » où tout un tas de règles préétablies dirigeaient l'existence de tous. Or, cela avait beaucoup changé ces dernières décennies et elle ne se gênait pas pour faire comprendre à tous qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce changement. Elle tenait sincèrement à son petit-fils mais elle était extrêmement dure envers lui et Aleksandre comprenait pourquoi il avait si peu confiance en lui après avoir grandi auprès d'une vieille dame le comparant chaque fois à un mauvais sorcier.

Oh par Merlin, en y réfléchissant ainsi, ça devait être très dur à vivre pour Neville. Il avait grandi sans jamais connaître réellement ses parents. Ils étaient fous et ils ne se souvenaient même pas qu'ils avaient conçus un enfant ensemble. C'était juste... terrible. Comment réagirait-il si Severus venait à ne plus le reconnaître, à simplement l'oublier? Ils avaient beau traverser une mauvaise période, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il resterait insensible à une telle situation. Au contraire. D'ailleurs, s'il connaissait l'histoire atroce de la famille Londubat, c'était parce que son père le lui avait expliqué après qu'il ait demandé pourquoi le Gryffondor vivait avec sa grand-mère et non pas ses parents. Par chance, il n'avait pas posé cette question devant Neville ou sa grand-mère. Il aurait vraiment été embarrassé de commettre une telle gaffe même s'il n'était pas censé connaître cette partie de leur vie.

-Elle collabore avec certains spécialistes et elle espère que le département des mystères va trouver une solution pour guérir mes parents, ajouta-t-il. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde alors qu'elle espère en vain!

Aleksandre resta bouche-bée à ses mots et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas sauter sur Neville et lui demander de plus amples explications. Comment se faisait-il que le jeune homme connaisse le département des mystères? Où se trouvait-il? D'après Sirius, il était logé au Ministère de la Magie... Cependant, ça ne l'aidait pas tellement. Depuis que Lucius et Sirius avaient compris que c'était une partie de cet endroit que Voldemort lui envoyait régulièrement par rêve, il s'interrogeait sur ce lieu. Il ne comprenait pas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait en venir avec ce songe. Il avait fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque mais c'était difficile de trouver une information intéressante parmi tant de livres. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne car il devait rester discret.

Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était toujours en train de fixer son ami d'un air ahuri. Il devait surement s'attendre à ce qu'il le console ou le soutienne face à ses propos. Par Merlin, il restait complètement inutile dans une situation visiblement éprouvante pour le Gryffondor. Il se reprit et se racla la gorge.

-C'est peut-être une bonne chose, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Ils ne vont jamais guérir Aleksandre, soupira Neville. Je dois retourner dans ma salle commune. Bonne fin de journée!

Le jeune Snape se sentit étrangement mal pour son ami. Il était certain qu'il se serait réjoui d'une telle nouvelle à la place du Gryffondor. Or lui, restait simplement abattu. Il était persuadé que ses parents ne pourraient jamais guérir et que les spécialistes n'arriveraient jamais à effacer les dommages crées par le sortilège doloris sur leur esprit. C'était vraiment une triste histoire et il ne savait pas comment lui exprimer son ressenti sans avoir l'air de le prendre en pitié. Alors, il hocha simplement la tête en ayant l'impression d'être un horrible ami. Il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'on lui dise dans une telle situation. De plus, le Gryffondor ne semblait pas le genre de personne à apprécier les contacts physiques donc il s'imaginait mal le prendre dans ses bras.

Neville lui adressa un dernier sourire teinté de tristesse puis il le contourna. Il poursuivit sa route dans l'autre couloir pour rejoindre la Tour des Gryffondors, disparaissant ainsi de la vue d'Aleksandre. Celui-ci ferma un instant les yeux en se mordillant les lèvres. Il n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour prendre sa décision. Même si le moment était très indélicat, il ne pouvait pas attendre une journée de plus pour obtenir des réponses. Ce serait déjà un bon début. Il fit alors volte face et courut après son ami qui avançait rapidement, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il réfléchissait.

-NEVILLE! Attend! Appela-t-il.

Surpris, l'autre adolescent s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, ignorant le regard curieux que leur lança trois premières années de Serpentard qui passaient justement dans le couloir. Il attendit qu'Aleksandre le rejoigne et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'embarras s'étaler sur le visage de son ami. Qu'avait-il d'aussi important à lui dire et qui était visiblement gênant? À vrai dire, son ami lui faisait rarement des confidences, se contentant de raconter ses journées ou quelques anecdotes à propos de son ancienne école ou même sur sa famille ce qui l'étonnait toujours. Il était encore assez difficile pour une grande partie des étudiants de Poudlard d'imaginer le professeur Snape se comporter comme un père. D'autant plus que le jeune homme n'apparaissait pas terrifié devant l'homme alors qu'une majorité des élèves baissaient la tête au passage du sombre professeur. Bien sûr, il était rare de les voir en compagnie l'un de l'autre dans les couloirs mais Neville était assez proche d'Aleksandre pour savoir que le garçon entretenait une bonne relation avec son père. Tout du moins, ils semblaient être en conflits depuis quelques semaines car le plus jeune n'évoquait pratiquement plus les moments qu'il passait dans les appartements du directeur de Serpentard en fin de journée.

-Je sais que c'est très maladroit de ma part, s'excusa d'avance le Serpentard en rosissant doucement, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me dises ce que tu sais du département des mystères.

Neville ne cacha pas son étonnement face à une telle requête puis il haussa lentement les épaules en réfléchissant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aleksandre était curieux à propos de cela mais il voulait peut-être simplement comprendre ce qu'il avait à voir avec ses parents ou il tentait de mieux connaître le monde magique. Le Gryffondor avait déjà remarqué que son ami était plutôt ignorant en ce qui concernait les traditions sorcières alors que Snape paraissait être un homme cultivé. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'Aleksandre n'était pas vraiment le fils de Severus, que celui-ci l'avait sûrement kidnappé à une famille ou acheté à un vendeur d'enfant. Bien sûr, Neville ne croyait pas à toutes ces rumeurs mais il s'interrogeait parfois sur la réelle paternité de Snape. Oh évidemment, il n'avait pas osé interroger son ami à ce sujet jusque là. C'était assez délicat à aborder.

En voyant l'inquiétude se dessiner sur les traits d'Aleksandre, il s'empressa de lui révéler le peu qu'il savait sur le département des mystère. Les deux garçons marchèrent côte à côte en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose à propos de ce qu'il se passait dans cette partie du Ministère de la Magie. C'était le seul département qui n'était pas tombé complètement sous la coupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque lui-même ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans toutes les salles. Des sortilèges étaient placés sur certaines salles depuis des décennies, empêchant par exemple certains objets d'être retirés par des personnes inappropriés. Et même Voldemort ne pouvait rien faire face à cette magie. De plus, certains avaient déserté le Ministère pour se consacrer à leur recherche de manière indépendante sans devoir répondre aux désirs du Lord Noir. Neville expliqua que les langues de plomb s'appliquaient à instaurer une atmosphère mystérieuse autour de leur recherche, et de leur travail en général.

-Ils ont beaucoup de projets confidentiels qui ne sont révélés au public seulement que lorsque tout est terminé, ajouta Neville. Je ne peux pas te dire quelles sont les différents bureaux ou les salles du département, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds et crois-moi, ce n'est pas facile d'y rentrer!

-Même avec... Tu-Sais-qui au pouvoir? s'étonna Aleksandre.

-Comme je te l'ai dis, c'est un département un peu intouchable. Des rumeurs disent que de la magie ancienne le protège ou encore qu'il y a des dragons pour empêcher une invasion. Enfin, c'est assez divers et c'est difficile de savoir ce qu'il s'y passe réellement.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes s'approchaient du tableau de la Grosse Dame, Aleksandre hocha lentement la tête en essayant d'enregistrer toutes ces informations dans son esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie le moindre détail pour y réfléchir plus tard. Les renseignements donnés par Neville étaient intéressants. C'était assez marrant de voir que cette partie méconnue du Ministère de la magie suscitait beaucoup d'interrogations chez les sorciers sans qu'il n'y ait aucune certitude. Cependant, il ne comprenait toujours pas où Voldemort voulait en venir avec ce rêve. C'était vraiment déstabilisant. Il avait l'impression que ses rêves étaient de plus en plus récurrents et que sa cicatrice s'éveillait plus régulièrement, souvent en journée à présent. Parfois, il ouvrait la porte et une lumière éblouissante l'aveuglait et le réveillait. La lueur était si puissante qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière pas faire un pas dans la pièce devant lui. C'était très frustrant de se réveiller à ce stade de la découverte. Qu'y avait-il au département des mystères que Voldemort voulait qu'il sache? D'après Neville, personne ne pouvait lui apporter cette réponse hormis les Langues de Plomb. Or, il n'en connaissait aucun et il était inimaginable qu'il se rende lui-même au Ministère de la Magie pour visiter ce département et tenter d'éclaircir cette situation.

Aleksandre apprécia beaucoup le fait que Neville ne souhaite pas savoir pour quelles raisons il posait cette question. Son ami avait beau être maladroit dans ses gestes, il l'était beaucoup moins dans ses propos. Il gardait sa suspicion et son étonnement pour lui. C'était assez agréable. Dans ses souvenirs, Hermione et Ronald voulaient absolument savoir de ce qui le tracassait, à quoi il pensait, ce qu'il faisait. En fait, ils étaient toujours derrière lui à le surveiller. D'une certaine manière, Jonathan était semblable à eux, même si depuis la révélation, il avait instauré une distance. Son père aimait également tout savoir de ces faits et gestes, de ses pensées sans se soucier de l'intimité qu'il voudrait garder autour de son existence. Dès qu'il évoquait ce sentiment d'étouffement, son père pensait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et il devenait suspicieux. Bien sûr, Severus avait toutes les raisons de craindre un tel fait puisque c'était ce qui s'était passé à plusieurs reprises. Néanmoins, le Serpentard appréciait la délicatesse de son ami.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui parlait avec son amie Violette. Neville se racla bruyamment la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence mais la femme continua à discuter avec son amie comme si personne ne venait de les interrompre. Aleksandre gloussa silencieusement, amusé par les mimiques irritées de la gardienne de la Tour des Gryffondors. L'autre étudiant roula des yeux puis se tourna vers lui afin de lui expliquer que la Grosse Dame ne remplissait pas vraiment bien sa mission. Elle était plus préoccupée par les rumeurs et ce qu'il se passait dans les différents tableaux du château que du bien-être des élèves. Il ajouta que chanter était sa passion et qu'elle le faisait au moins une heure par jour. Neville parla exagérément fort pour attirer l'attention de la chanteuse mais la bonne femme continua à lui tourner le dos. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Aleksandre rit de plus en plus fort, les yeux pétillants. Vraiment, la Grosse Dame était hilarante. Il était certain qu'elle avait choisi Neville comme souffre-douleur depuis plusieurs années. S'il s'en rappelait bien, le Gryffondor avait beaucoup de difficultés à se souvenir des mots de passe pour rentrer dans sa salle commune.

Finalement, ce ne fut pas la Grosse Dame qui ouvrit le passage à Neville mais un groupe de Gryffondor qui en sortait. Le sourire d'Aleksandre se fana en reconnaissant la tignasse emmêlée d'Hermione. Elle était accompagnée de Ginny et de Ronald. Les deux frères et sœurs semblaient parler du match de Quidditch qui allait bientôt avoir lieu entre la maison Gryffondor et les Serdaigles. Pour pouvoir jouer, les Serpentards devaient reconstituer leur équipe puisque une majorité des membres n'étaient pas revenus à l'école. Drago était à présent le capitaine, et attrapeur, et il avait choisi Jonathan pour un poste de batteur. Il restait un poursuiveur de troisième année mais tous les autres postes étaient vacants. Avec l'accord de Severus, le blond avait organisé des sélections pour la journée du lendemain puisque c'était le début du week-end. Exceptionnellement, les premières années étaient autorisés à s'y présenter. La plupart des anciens élèves de l'hôpital Tarkovski n'étaient jamais montés sur un balai et ignoraient les règles exactes du Quidditch. Il y avait peu de chance que Drago trouve son bonheur parmi eux. Le cœur un peu serré par les souvenirs, Aleksandre aurait aimé inscrire son nom sur la fiche des sélections mais il s'était ravisé. Non seulement, cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas été juché sur un balai hormis quelques après-midi avec son cousin où ils volaient calmement. Il se souvenait des règles du Quidditch et surtout du plaisir que ça lui occasionnait mais il n'avait pas osé se présenter. En plus de cela, il était certain que Drago ne le choisirait pas car ils étaient fâchés.

-Bonjour Aleksandre, salua poliment Ginny en lui souriant. Salut Neville!

-Salut, répondit le Gryffondor d'une voix embarrassée. Ça va?

La rouquine lui affirma qu'elle se portait bien et qu'elle était heureuse que la semaine soit enfin achevée. C'était très étrange d'être en plein mois de juillet et d'être encore assis sur les bancs de l'école. Les examens approchaient à grands pas, dans environ un mois, et il y aurait seulement une courte semaine de vacances pour permettre aux professeurs de corriger les copies. Ginny ajouta ensuite qu'elle comptait un peu s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch car elle était toujours l'attrapeuse de l'équipe. Neville hocha la tête en lui assurant qu'il était certain que Gryffondor allait remporter ce match et peut-être même la coupe des quatre maisons. Il y eut ensuite un petit silence gêné durant lequel Ron lança un regard mauvais à sa petite sœur et à son compagnon de dortoir. Il n'était pas dupe sur le tournant que prenait leur relation et il n'était pas certain d'apprécier cela.

-Est-ce que les cours ne sont pas trop durs Aleksandre? s'enquit Hermione.

-Évidemment que si, marmonna Ron.

Aleksandre roula des yeux alors que la Gryffondor commençait déjà à sermonner son ami pour son comportement. En fait, il ne se sentit même pas blessé par les propos du rouquin. Sa médisance envers lui ne lui faisait plus aucun effet hormis de l'indifférence. Savoir qu'il était en réalité l'ancien ami de Ron l'amusait. Ça lui prouvait que le regard du jeune homme était biaisé par les préjugés. Ce n'était donc pas une vraie amitié. C'est pourquoi Aleksandre redressa le menton et afficha un air faussement sympathique avant d'ouvrir la bouche et d'entamer un discours d'un ton glacial.

-Je te remercie de ton inquiétude Hermione mais il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ta pitié. Ce n'est pas la peine de nier, ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche d'un air choqué. Mon passé ne te concerne pas et tu n'as pas à me juger sur cela. Quand à toi, _Ronald, _ce que tu penses de moi m'importe peu. Tu peux continuer à me critiquer: tu es le plus ridicule.

Sur cette tirade, Aleksandre se tourna vers Neville et le salua d'un ton amical puis il fit volteface. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il tournait le dos aux quatre Gryffondors. Ceux-ci étaient bouche-bée et ils se contentèrent de le regarder stupidement s'éloigner dans le couloir. Le soulagement se propagea dans chacun de ses membres et il se dit que ça faisait vraiment du bien. Cela faisait des mois qu'il serrait les dents pour ne pas cracher à Hermione de ne plus le regarder avec une telle pitié dans les yeux et de répliquer à Ron qu'il n'était pas un spécimen étrange et méprisable. Oh Merlin, il ne pensait pas que dire à ses anciens amis ce qu'il pensait lui procurerait autant de bien. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ivan le poussait à s'exprimer sur ses ressentis vis à vis des autres. Il pourrait aller lui dire qu'il s'était pour une fois affirmé de manière calme et poli. Il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de frapper Ron comme ça avait été le cas pour Smith. Il ne s'était pas non renfermé sur lui-même, paralysé par la honte et la peur. Il inspira un grand coup se sentant pour la première fois depuis deux semaines satisfait.

Cette journée s'orientait de manière positive. Tout d'abord, il prenait position face aux autres mais en plus de cela, il avait obtenu de nouvelles informations de la part de Neville. S'il était prêt à rabattre le caquet de Hermione et Ron, il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour oser aller interroger directement son père. Il déambula dans les couloirs sans but particulier en songeant à ce qu'il demanderait à son père s'il avait le courage d'aller le voir dans son bureau ou leur appartement. Un sourire amer remplaça celui de joie qui éclairait son visage. Leur appartement... ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Pourtant, c'était agréable de pouvoir quitter le dortoir de temps à autre pour se retrouver seul dans une chambre. Il avait un peu l'impression de rentrer à la maison comme c'était le cas le weekend à l'hôpital.

-Bonjour Aleksandre.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant une voix l'interpeller. Par Merlin, il était perdu dans ses pensées et avait machinalement descendu les escaliers, traversant les couloirs. Il se retourna vivement et resta stupidement immobile devant celui qui l'avait interpelé. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approchait de lui avec un sourire bienveillant. Tenant un dossier dans la main, le vieil homme se dirigeait probablement à son bureau. Entre la gestion de Poudlard et de l'ordre du phénix, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Néanmoins, il n'envisageait pas la possibilité de mettre de côté l'une de ces deux institutions. Il y eut un léger malaise entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que le directeur lui propose de l'accompagner à son bureau. Aleksandre ne masqua pas son hésitation. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en songeant qu'il évitait justement le vieil homme depuis une quinzaine de jours. Il n'osait pas l'approcher, conscient que le subterfuge, mis en place par son père et lui, était un choc, presque une absurdité.

Finalement, le jeune homme emboîta le pas à Dumbledore en fermant un bref instant les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le suivait. Il allait peut-être essayer de lui extorquer des informations à propos de son père, de la famille Malefoy ou même de lui-même. C'était sûrement une idée que toute sa famille désapprouverait mais il continua à suivre Dumbledore. Oh, il ne tomberait pas dans le piège. Comme son père le lui avait déjà conseillé, il évitait son regard pour ne pas qu'il utilise la légilimencie. Malgré que la proposition de lui apprendre l'occlumencie ait été lancée à plusieurs reprises au cours de réunion familiale, cela ne s'était toujours pas organisée. Son récent éclat qui avait mis Dumbledore dans la confidence avait freiné toute organisation dans ce sens. Il savait simplement que son père et Remus souhaitaient que des cours particuliers de défense contre les forces du mal soient mis en place. Néanmoins, aux yeux d'Aleksandre, c'était avant tout des paroles abstraites.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la gargouille gardant le bureau et sans que le propriétaire n'ait à prononcer le mot de passe, elle glissa sur le côté, dévoilant les larges escaliers blancs en marbre. Ils montèrent la quinzaine de marches qui les arrêta devant une porte en bois. Dumbledore posa la paume de sa main gauche contre le panneau et murmura une formule. Une intense lumière éclaira brièvement la porte avant de disparaître, laissant apparaître un entrebâillement. Aleksandre ne put s'empêcher de rester impressionné par un tel système de sécurité. Il pénétra dans la pièce qui, malgré les années, ne changeaient pas. Ça avait un côté à la fois rassurant mais également inquiétant. Comment le directeur pouvait travailler dans un endroit qui ne changeait jamais? Lui-même appréciait décrocher un poster pour le remplacer sur les murs de sa chambre. C'était toujours agréable, tout comme changer de place certains bibelots décoratifs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis face à face, dans un silence dérangeant pour le plus jeune. Il promena son regard sombre sur le phénix qui dormait. Il paraissait vieux, fatigué. Sa poitrine se souleva doucement, comme si sa respiration allait cesser à tout moment. La couleur éclatante de ses plumes avait disparu pour apparaître terne. Pour s'occuper, le Serpentard attrapa la tasse de thé que Dumbledore lui avait donné et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il but une longue gorgée, profitant que la tasse cachait une partie de son visage pour observer le directeur. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis qu'il était venu frapper à son bureau, prêt à fondre en larmes en lui racontant toute la vérité. Un frisson parcourut son corps et il reposa la tasse sur le meuble les séparant.

-Je m'excuse de ne pas être très bavard, soupira Albus en ôtant ses lunettes. Je suis encore sous le choc de savoir que tu étais si près de nous depuis tant de temps.

Un instant, Aleksandre pensa à s'excuser mais il se força à garder les lèvres closes. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Comme Remus lui avait dit, Severus et lui avaient avant tout pensé à le reconstruire, à effacer tous les stigmates laissés par Vernon au lieu de s'inquiéter de toute la communauté sorcière. Finalement, le loup-garou savait trouver les mots pour le convaincre de ne pas se sentir coupable de tout cela. Il avait beau éviter tout le monde, Remus arrivait toujours à le retrouver lorsqu'il était dans les couloirs. Ils échangeaient quelques mots jusqu'à ce que l'homme le laisse s'enfuir en soupirant, dépité par son comportement fuyant. Néanmoins, Aleksandre était bien décidé à garder les mots rassurants de l'amant de son père à l'esprit. Et il n'allait pas s'excuser. À la place, il se contenta de regarder Dumbledore essuyer, avec un chiffon, les verres de ses lunettes avant de les jucher sur son nez.

Albus avala à son tour la moitié de sa tasse de thé en observant le garçon face à lui. Il était petit, frêle, fatigué. C'était évident. Des fines cernes noires marquaient ses joues pâles. Il fallait dire que le sortilège ayant couplé les traits physiques de Severus à ceux du jeune homme était réussi. Ses épaules minces étaient visibles à travers sa robe d'uniforme. Sans être incroyablement petit, il était sûrement l'un des élèves les plus petits de sa promotion. Cela était visible lorsqu'il était à côté de son cousin ou encore de son ami, Drago Malefoy. Comme le silence s'étirait encore, il proposa des biscuits à la cannelle au jeune homme qui se laissa tenter avec un sourire gourmand. D'un ton malicieux, il lui conseilla de le tremper dans le liquide chaud pour le ramollir un peu. Aleksandre s'empressa de le faire. C'était délicieux.

-J'espère que ta relation avec Severus n'a pas été affectée par ces... dernières turbulences, ajouta le vieil homme en attrapant également un biscuit.

Encore une fois, Aleksandre resta silencieux. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules pour signifier que tout allait bien pour lui et son père. Évidemment, c'était un mensonge. Un grotesque mensonge mais il ne voulait pas s'en plaindre. Il était, comme à chaque fois, celui qui dressait une barrière entre eux. Il ne voulait pas satisfaire le vieil homme en se confiant sur sa vie privée. Même si celle-ci était plutôt triste depuis deux semaines, il n'avait pas envie que Dumbledore en fasse partie. À ses yeux, il voulait continuer à le voir comme le directeur de Poudlard et le dirigeant de l'ordre du Phénix. Rien de plus. Il ne serait pas le directeur bienveillant et envahissant qu'il était pour lui auparavant. Non, il n'en avait pas besoin. À présent, il pouvait se reposer sur sa famille sans ressentir le besoin de le rendre fier de lui.

Dumbledore soupira silencieusement en terminant sa tasse de thé. Il ignorait comment entamer la conversation. Il ne voulait pas faire une gaffe et couper toute relation possible entre eux. Auparavant, c'était si simple de discuter. Ils étaient proches. Évidemment, il avait conscience que ça n'aurait pas été le cas s'il n'avait pas été Harry Potter. Il avait été très proches de James et Lily, notamment sur la fin de leur existence. La famille Potter s'était investie depuis plusieurs génération dans la vie ministérielle, ce qui l'avait amené à les côtoyer régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent de proches amis.

-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question? Demanda Aleksandre.

-Bien sûr! L'encouragea-t-il en souriant.

-En fait, je ne suis pas venu dans l'intention de tous vous raconter, confia le plus jeune. Je voulais simplement que vous m'en disiez plus sur mon rôle... par rapport à Voldemort.

Le vieillard parut surpris par sa question franche et un certain malaise s'inscrivit sur son visage avant de refuser d'accéder à sa demande. Aleksandre fronça les sourcils en sentant la stupéfaction se propager en lui. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait rien lui dire? Il aurait pensé qu'il aurait sauté sur l'occasion dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'utiliser à sa guise. C'était insensé. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Sans aucune once d'embarras, le Serpentard rétorqua qu'il avait tous les droits de connaître ces informations. Une nouvelle vague puissante de colère le traversa et il se redressa dans son fauteuil, reposant violemment la tasse contre le bureau. Quelques gouttes de thé éclaboussèrent le bois mais il ne s'excusa pas. Au contraire, il regretta de ne pas avoir renverser totalement la boisson sur les différents dossiers dispersés sur le meuble.

Le silence, dérangeant, s'étira entre eux puis Dumbledore lui expliqua que Severus et lui avaient eu une conversation importante le lendemain de leur propre discussion. De cela s'était conclu qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de lui parler de faits le reliant au Survivant sans la présence du maître des potions. Severus devait toujours être présent. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire à propos de son rôle dans la guerre sans avoir son accord. Il pouvait le comprendre. L'espion agissait comme un père. C'était très étrange malgré les mois passés à l'observer interagir avec Aleksandre. Il donnait une telle image de froideur, de mépris envers les autres et notamment les enfants qu'il était toujours difficile de l'imaginer en tant que père. Pourtant, Albus devait admettre que l'homme l'avait impressionné les quelques fois où il l'avait vu se comporter avec l'enfant retardé. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec l'adolescent. C'était au Square Grimmaurd. Alors qu'ils discutaient, retirés dans une pièce poussiéreuse, il était venu les interrompre pour signifier à Severus qu'il voulait rentrer. Il s'était endormi dans les bras de l'homme, le pouce glissé dans la bouche. Voir Severus le soulever dans ses bras sans aucune once d'hésitation l'avait marqué. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Dumbledore s'excusa une nouvelle fois mais affirma qu'il ne pouvait pas trahir ce pacte. Avant d'avoir une telle discussion, ils devraient lui en parler.

Aleksandre ouvrit la bouche en grand, choqué. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son père ait interdit au directeur de lui faire des confidences. Sa colère, premièrement dirigée vers Dumbledore, se tourna vers l'autre adulte. Il fronça les sourcils en observant les plumes défraichies de Fumseck qui se reposait. Encore une fois, Severus décidait pour lui! Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir sa vie entre les mains, comme si elle était plutôt entre celles de son père. Il poussa un grognement sourd en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Son père préférait interdire à Dumbledore de discuter à propos de _son _rôle dans la guerre plutôt qu'avoir une conversation avec lui. C'était frustrant. Certes, lui-même évitait tout entretien avec lui mais Severus aurait pu faire le nécessaire pour le rassurer.

-Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai le droit de savoir si je dois devenir un assassin? S'énerva-t-il. Vous me destinez à cela mais vous ne me dîtes rien! Je ne trouve pas cela normal.

Aleksandre n'était pas certain que cela suffirait à raisonner le directeur mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter qu'il le trouvait bien hypocrite. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement mais il resta sur ses positions. Un peu plus tôt, il avait fait face à Ronald. Il avait rembarré Hermione et son incroyable propension à prendre en pitié tout le monde. Pourquoi se montrerait-il moins courageux devant le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie? Après un tel bond en avant, il n'allait pas tout envoyer en l'air simplement parce que Dumbledore était Dumbledore et qu'il fallait, soi-disant, ne pas s'opposer à lui aussi franchement.

Le regard de l'homme s'arrondit face à ce reproche et il se racla la gorge, surpris. Et bien, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui parle aussi franchement. Voilà ce qu'il avait hérité de Severus: son caractère. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu de différentes personnes, Aleksandre Snape était un adolescent timide et renfermé. Son passé tumultueux, que tout le monde connaissait pratiquement depuis que certains étudiants de Gryffondor avaient fouillé le bureau de Severus, mettant à découvert pour tous, les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis, l'avait rendu silencieux. Cependant, il arrivait parfois qu'il ne se laissait pas faire. Cela semblait être le cas actuellement. Certes, Severus ne se laissait _jamais _faire mais la ressemblance avec le maître des potions était frappante à cet instant. Malgré lui, un léger sourire flotta sur son visage à cette pensée. Les propos de l'adolescent étaient assez impolis mais il se justifia rapidement. Il se leva de son fauteuil et fit face à l'adulte.

-Vous prétendez vouloir ne pas trahir mon père mais ça fait une année que j'entends que vous le déceviez, lui, ma tante et mon parrain!

-C'est pourquoi j'essaye de me racheter auprès d'eux, s'excusa Albus d'un ton rempli de regret.

-En me mettant au milieu, cracha-t-il.

Furieux, Aleksandre fit volte face et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Encore une fois, il sentit un tiraillement le prendre au niveau de sa cicatrice et il porta sa main sur son front, frottant doucement la peau avec sa paume. L'impression de fuir constamment lui serra douloureusement l'estomac. Il s'était enfui du bureau de son psychiatre pour ne pas avoir à faire face à lui et son père. À présent, c'était parce que Dumbledore refusait de lui dire la vérité, de le mettre dans la confidence de son propre avenir. Il s'empressa d'étouffer cette impression de lâcheté en se rassurant. Que pouvait-il faire de plus? Il ne pouvait pas camper dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à accéder à sa demande et de répondre à ses questions.

-Vous savez professeur, vous pourriez tout de même avoir la décence de me dire si je vais devenir un assassin, si je risque de mourir ou si tout cela n'est qu'une fabulation de votre part, ajouta-t-il, une main sur la poignée.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un dernier regard rempli de déception et Albus ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation.

-Je sais que tu as surpris une partie de notre conversation Aleksandre. Tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai. Il n'y avait aucune fabulation.

**ooo**

Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil vert. Ses jambes, étendues devant lui, reposaient sur la petite table au napperon vert. Il grogna silencieusement en se redressant légèrement dans le fauteuil. Cette couleur le hantait à présent qu'il faisait partie de la famille Snape de part sa relation avec Elena. Heureusement, sa petite-amie n'était pas passée par la maison Serpentard lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard et elle n'était pas autant attachée aux couleurs de cette maison que son frère. Or, il ne pouvait pas dire grand chose pour le moment puisqu'il se trouvait dans les appartements de celui-ci. Bien sûr, le propriétaire était absent donc il pouvait s'installer confortablement, en ignorant le regard noir et menaçant de son ami Remus.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face malgré l'heure avancée qui approchait minuit. La journée du lendemain serait longue en raison de leur manque de sommeil mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient prêt à rejoindre leur lit. À la place, ils sirotaient un verre de Whisky Pur Feu en silence, après que Sirius se soit réfugié dans les cachots du château. Sa mauvaise humeur s'était atténuée depuis son arrivée fracassante dans les appartements de son ami et de l'amant de celui-ci. Il lâcha un nouveau grognement et avala une longue gorgée d'alcool. Ce n'était pas la solution mais ça lui permettait de se détendre. Il avait l'impression de gagner en lucidité en buvant même si c'était le contraire évidemment. Sa respiration saccadée retrouvait son rythme normal et il réfléchit plus calmement à sa fin de journée désastreuse.

-Vous êtes un couple. C'est normal de vous disputer, rassura Remus. Severus n'est pas facile à vivre et nous avons beaucoup d'anicroches futiles.

-Cette situation n'est pas futile.

Non c'était évident. Remus hocha lentement la tête. Severus et lui se disputaient rarement sur un sujet important et grave. Souvent, la mauvaise humeur de l'espion était à l'origine de leur conflit. Il suffisait d'une parole, d'un geste pour le rendre furieux et le faire cracher un déluge de reproches et autres. Il ne supportait pas lorsque le loup-garou montrait trop d'inquiétude à son égard. Il se sentait inférieur, rabaissé. Oh oui, le maître des potions avait toujours des difficultés à accepter le fait qu'une autre personne s'inquiéte pour lui et veuille prendre soin de lui. L'embarras pouvait le rendre acerbe et froid. Ils se disputaient quelques fois à propos de sujets importants. Aleksandre par exemple. Remus savait qu'il n'était rien pour le jeune homme. Ni son père, ni un oncle, ni son parrain. Néanmoins, il comprenait le garçon et s'entendait bien avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de suggérer à Severus que le gamin se sentait sûrement mal par rapport à tous les mystères autour du Survivant, son amant se montrait colérique.

-Tu ne peux pas empêcher Jonathan de vouloir connaître son père. Ça fait des années qu'il s'interroge à propos de son absence.

-Je sais, rétorqua Sirius.

Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Durant seize années, le garçon avait beaucoup souffert de l'abandon de son père. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'il n'était pas un fils assez bien. Comme le lui avait parfaitement fait remarquer Elena, il n'était en rien le père de Jonathan. En fait, il n'était rien du tout pour lui. Une vague image de beau-père à la limite mais Elena et lui n'étaient pas mariés. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de conversation entre eux trois où Sirius prenait cette position. Il n'avait jamais ordonné quoi que ce soit à Jonathan. D'ailleurs, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'adolescent lui obéisse le jour où il le ferait. Il avait bien trop de fierté pour cela. Cela rendait parfois l'adolescent irritant. Fort heureusement, il était très proche de sa mère et cela atténuait grandement son mauvais caractère. En réalité, Jonathan était un adolescent plutôt étrange, impétueux, incontrôlable par moment. Oh oui, Sirius n'était rien pour le Serpentard. Il poussa un profond soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains après avoir déposé son verre sur la table basse.

Les yeux fermés, il réfléchit en sentant le regard soucieux de son ami sur lui. C'était étrange. L'ancien prisonnier ignorait pourquoi les mots de sa petite-amie l'avaient autant blessé. Lui-même savait que Jonathan l'appréciait car il ne l'embêtait pas. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à vouloir à tout prix se faire apprécier et respecter auprès de lui. Il n'avait pas tenté de prendre une figure de père autoritaire comme le faisait beaucoup de beau-père. Ceux-ci pensaient sûrement qu'en apparaissant comme un père, un adulte, l'adolescent l'acceptait mieux. Ce n'était pas son cas. Il n'avait justement pas voulu oppresser Jonathan. Il était le petit-ami de sa mère à ses yeux. Rien de plus. C'était douloureux à penser mais ça l'était encore plus de l'entendre de la part d'Elena. Au lieu de cracher des mots blessants comme il en avait eu l'envie, il s'était retiré des appartements qu'il partageait avec elle. Il s'était alors réfugié auprès de son meilleur ami.

En plus de ce sentiment de jalousie qui l'étouffait, il ressentait beaucoup de curiosité vis à vis de cette nouvelle relation qui se tissait entre Jonathan et son père. Que se disaient-ils? Pourquoi le jeune homme parlait aussi facilement avec Isaac alors que, jusque là, sa simple vue le mettait hors de lui? Que disait-il... n'importe quelle personne évoquant le paternel du Serpentard devait subir ses foudres. Sirius se demandait quel était le déclic qui avait ainsi fait réagir le fils de son amie. Celui-ci avait même essayé de rendre jaloux son père en se servant de lui. Il s'était rapproché de lui en espérant réveiller des sentiments paternels chez Isaac. Et lui, évidemment, s'était laissé manipuler en espérant que Jonathan continuerait malgré tout à l'apprécier, que ce rapprochement aboutirait sur une relation encore plus forte entre eux. Qu'il pouvait être stupide. Parfois, son sentimentalisme le faisait penser à un élève de Poufsouffle.

-Isaac m'irrite tellement, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fanfaronne depuis que Jonathan et lui se sont rapprochés.

-Il est peut-être simplement heureux de pouvoir enfin être un père, suggéra Remus.

-Il n'avait qu'à pas l'abandonner lorsqu'il avait trois ans.

Remus lui lança un regard désapprobateur en lui conseillant de ne pas dire de telles choses devant Jonathan ou Elena. Il était par contre certain que pour une fois Severus le soutiendrait dans ses propos. Le maître des potions digérait assez mal le fait que l'homme soit présent à Poudlard et qu'il s'approprie ainsi le jeune homme. Il fallait dire que les visites de Jonathan à son oncle s'étaient espacées depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité à propos d'Aleksandre. Comme cette période coïncidait avec son rapprochement avec son père, l'espion remettait la faute sur l'homme. Toutefois, le loup-garou était persuadé que Jonathan se mettrait en boule. Quant à Elena, elle approuverait sûrement ses mots en son for intérieur mais elle ne le dirait pas pour ne pas offenser son fils ou l'influencer dans ses décisions. En fait, elle le soutenait. Tout comme Remus, elle l'avait vu se détendre de jour en jour et acquérir un enthousiasme surprenant. Elle ne pouvait pas désapprouver sa relation avec Isaac simplement par rancune.

Le silence s'étira dans le salon. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Il était agréable de simplement profiter du silence, de se détendre en écoutant les petits bruits traversant l'appartement. Remus s'enfonça confortablement dans le fauteuil en remontant le fin drap qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier, observant le plafond sombre. Severus était toujours auprès de Voldemort. Les plans de celui-ci étaient assez flous depuis plusieurs semaines. Il tenait parfaitement le Ministère de la Magie dans sa main. Différents départements destinés à réguler la situation des sangs impurs, et surtout à les opprimer, avaient vu le jour. Des évènements étranges secouaient le monde Moldu, déclenchant plusieurs vagues d'inquiétude. Mais rien n'avait encore crée une véritable psychose. C'est pourquoi l'ordre du phénix en avait déduit qu'il préparait un coup. Un gros coup. Le fait que Severus reste aussi longtemps dans le Manoir Sombre angoissait tout le monde, Remus le premier.

Lorsque des flammes vertes s'élevèrent dans la cheminée, les deux hommes sursautèrent et Remus se leva d'un bond, prêt à accueillir son amant. Néanmoins, ses sourcils se haussèrent en voyant la silhouette de Lucius s'extirper de l'âtre en marbre. L'inquiétude le paralysa immédiatement et une boule gonfla dans sa poitrine, propageant un pic de douleur dans tout son corps. Le visage de l'aristocrate était translucide. Aussitôt, le loup-garou s'imagina différents scénarios. Qu'était-il arrivé à Severus? Ça ne pouvait être que cela! Lucius venait rarement château. lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était pour voir son fils et certainement pas à une heure si tardive. De plus, Severus était toujours là pour l'accueillir même s'il finissait par quitter ses propres appartements pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux Malefoy.

Lucius sentait sa respiration se faire de plus en plus saccadée. Ses jambes étaient encore tremblotantes depuis qu'il avait entendu les derniers mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant d'être congédié. Aussitôt, il avait rejoint le Manoir Malefoy par transplanage puis avait sauté dans sa cheminée pour rejoindre l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Par Salazar, il ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant l'état dans lequel celui-ci se trouvait. Il passa à côté des deux hommes présents en un coup de vent, ignorant la question de Remus et l'exclamation de Sirius. D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la chambre d'Aleksandre. Bien évidemment, elle était vide. Il marmonna une insulte en refermant violemment le panneau de bois.

-Où est Aleksandre?

-Au dortoir, répondit Remus. Que se passe-t-il?

-Il faut aller le chercher. Maintenant. Voldemort.

Ce fut les seuls mots que prononça l'homme blond. Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le cagibi qui contenait les différentes bouteilles d'alcool de son ami. Il avait largement diminué sa consommation depuis que Severus lui avait remonté les bretelles comme à un gamin de seize ans. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était malgré tout soulagé que son ami soit intervenu alors qu'il se laissait de plus en plus submerger par la boisson.

Aux mots de l'homme, Sirius réagit aussitôt. Son visage, déjà pâle par la fatigue et la mauvaise journée qui s'était déroulée, se décomposa. Lucius ne se mettrait jamais dans un tel état d'anxiété pour quelque chose de futile. Il avait même tendance à dédramatiser n'importe quelle situation, hormis lorsqu'elle concernait son fils chéri. L'ancien fugitif se leva d'un bond et s'empara de sa baguette magique. Il attrapa le coude de Remus pour le faire bouger. En effet, le loup-garou était paralysé et il fixait Lucius avec horreur. En parcourant les couloirs à toute vitesse pour rejoindre la salle commune des verts et argents, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de constater que son meilleur ami s'était ramolli depuis qu'il formait un couple avec Severus. D'un ton sec, il obligea le gardien de la tour de la maison à lui ouvrir en utilisant son statut de professeur comme argument.

Après quelques grommellements fâchés, le personnage consentit à dévoiler son entrée. Ce fut certainement parce que Remus poussa une sorte de grognement rauque qui retentit étrangement. Sirius frissonna doucement en songeant que la pleine lune approchait à grands pas. Les gènes de l'animal se faisaient-ils plus présents à cette période? Quelques élèves étaient présents dans la Salle Commune. Il s'agissait de très jeunes enfants, tout juste la douzaine. D'un ton sévère, Remus annonça qu'il s'agissait d'un simple contrôle pour s'assurer que les élèves se reposaient suffisamment. Pendant ce temps là, Sirius grimpait les marches de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons pour se diriger vers celui des cinquièmes années.

-Tout le monde au lit et j'en référerais à votre directeur de maison, expliqua Remus en s'approchant de plus près. Je peux savoir pourquoi des enfants de douze ans ne sont pas au lit à cette heure-ci?

Il ne fallait éveiller aucun soupçon. C'était pour cette raison que Sirius prétextait faire un petit tour dans les dortoirs pour s'assurer qu'aucune bêtise n'était commise. C'était également pour cela que Lucius était resté dans les appartements de Severus à attendre leur retour. Même dans une telle situation, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire voir par des étudiants et quelques membres de l'ordre du phénix qui ignoraient qu'il était en fait un espion. Sa position dans la guerre était maintenue secrète, sauf aux membres les plus actifs et les plus proches de Dumbledore, afin d'éviter toute fuite.

Les élèves isolés ne rechignèrent pas. Certains fermèrent un livre, d'autres roulèrent leur devoir avant de prendre le chemin des dortoirs. Un faible sourire traversa le visage du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il se souvenait de ces soirées entières qu'il avait passé à lire ou à étudier lorsqu'il était étudiant. Il ne faisait jamais attention à l'heure qui s'écoulait rapidement et ses nuits avaient parfois été courtes, rendant la journée du lendemain très difficile. Néanmoins, quatre étudiants ne bougèrent pas. L'embarras était marqué sur leur visage de trois d'entre eux tandis qu'un autre, tournant le dos à l'adulte, subissait le regard lourd de ses amis. Remus fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du petit groupe. Il s'aperçut alors que l'enfant qui lui tournait le dos sanglotait doucement et il essayait de cacher son visage de sa vue.

Le loup-garou inspira doucement et ordonna aux deux garçons et à la jeune fille qui étaient restés auprès de leur ami de se rendre dans leur lit. Une fois seul avec le garçon d'environ treize ans, il s'agenouilla devant lui et tapota gentiment son genou droit. Que se passait-il? Malgré la situation inquiétante pour Aleksandre, c'était son rôle de s'assurer du bien-être de ses élèves.

-Que se passe-t-il Mr Pritchard?

En voyant le mutisme du garçon et sa gêne, Remus soupira silencieusement. Il se redressa mais posa malgré tout une main douce sur son épaule. Il espérait ainsi lui transmettre un peu de réconfort. Évidemment, le jeune homme n'avait pas confiance en lui. Depuis la réouverture de Poudlard, le mépris envers la maison Serpentard avait diminué. Les tensions dans les couloirs étaient moins vives. Néanmoins, les relations avec les autres professeurs et étudiants étaient toujours compliquées pour eux. Les plus jeunes de cette maison en souffraient beaucoup. De plus, la maison avait reçu la majeure partie des étudiants de l'hôpital Tarkovski. Même si ceux-ci étaient plus ou moins bien acceptés, une mauvaise idée planait sur eux et avait terni la maison Serpentard.

-Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir le professeur Snape demain? Proposa-t-il. Je suis certain qu'il pourra vous aider.

Cette proposition parut l'intéresser parce qu'il hocha lentement la tête avant de se relever. Par chance, Severus avait une relation assez forte avec ses élèves. Tout en restant un directeur intransigeant et autoritaire, il n'oubliait pas son rôle de Directeur de maison. Il avait également conscience qu'il était la seule personne que les petits serpents oseraient venir voir lorsque quelque chose les tracasserait. Se rappelant ses angoisses lorsqu'il était lui-même étudiant, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à les laisser se débrouiller seul. L'enfant marmonna un remerciement gêné puis le contourna. Il attrapa les mouchoirs sales qui traînaient sur la table et les fourra dans la poche de son pyjama. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, Graham Pritchard monta à son dortoir et Remus le suivit prestement pour rejoindre celui des cinquièmes années.

Il resta un instant figé au seuil de la porte. Les torches étaient allumées, éclairant la pièce avec intensité. Jonathan et Drago étaient hors de leur lit tandis que Sirius était agenouillé devant celui d'Aleksandre. Liam et Blaise dormaient profondément mais ses connaissances permirent de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient sous un sortilège de sommeil. Sirius l'avait sûrement lancé pour éviter qu'ils ne se réveillent et les surprennent. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Drago et Jonathan tournaient autour de Sirius avec inquiétude et celui-ci semblaient perdre patience. Il ne pouvait pas voir Aleksandre pour le moment mais il décida d'intervenir.

-Jonathan, Drago. Retournez au lit! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. Votre présence est inutile. Que se passe-t-il?

-Il saigne, rétorqua Jonathan d'une voix soucieuse, et c'est toi qui demande ce qu'il y a?

Remus lui lança un regard ferme avant de rejoindre le lit du jeune homme. Sa respiration se coupa un instant. Sirius maintenait un bout de chiffon contre le front de l'adolescent et lorsqu'il le souleva, un fin filet de sang s'écoulait de l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Une éclair rouge maculait sa peau. Cette image était atroce et Remus se rappela de l'attaque de l'hôpital Tarkovski. C'était une situation semblable qui lui avait permis de relier Aleksandre à Harry. Celui-ci était endormi. Très pâle par ailleurs. Plusieurs fois, Remus le secoua dans l'espoir de le réveiller mais Sirius lui annonça à voix basse que c'était inutile. Il ajouta que son esprit était _occupé_.

Voldemort.

-Transportons-le, décida-t-il. Lucius pourra l'aider.  
-Mon père est ici? S'exclama Drago. Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin?  
-Recouchez-vous, ordonna Remus.

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Hier était la reprise pour moi mais j'ai pu profiter de cette semaine de vacance pour prendre une avance (j'ai écris 4 chapitres il me semble ^^ ) mais par précaution, nous allons garder le rythme d'un chapitre tout les deux semaines. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que ECRIRE et TRAVAILLER donc j'ai du faire un choix... Malgré tout, un grand merci collectif à vous tous :D Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point l'histoire va avancer en quelques chapitres !_

_A dans deux semaines._


	100. C: Attaque mentale

**100 le chiffre du jour... 100 chapitres de Aleksandre, déjà, que vous accompagnez... J'espère simplement ne pas atteindre les 200 chapitres maintenant ^^ Mais l'histoire tire petit à petit vers la fin. Je suis heureuse car j'ai pu répondre à toutes vos reviews :D Merci à vous pour votre soutien. J'espère qu'il sera là,jusqu'à la fin ! Bonne lecture en tout cas :D **

**Chapitre C: Attaque mentale.**

Le silence dans la chambre d'Aleksandre était tendu. Par moment, quelques petits gémissements étouffés brisaient cette atmosphère pesante. Une demie-heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait été extirpé de son lit et amené jusqu'à l'appartement de son père. Remus était appuyé contre le mur en pierre. Les sourcils froncés, le visage pâle, les mains tremblantes, il observait Lucius interagir. L'adolescent était allongé dans son lit, la tête tournée vers le mur. Sa figure était toujours aussi blanche et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front. Des tâches de sang maculaient sa peau mais le flot s'était arrêté grâce à un sortilège de Sirius, tout du moins temporairement. Il était endormi. Enfin, c'était un sommeil artificiel. Il avait été impossible de le réveiller malgré leurs diverses tentatives. Après l'avoir secoué violemment, les sortilèges de chatouilles et refroidissants se révélèrent inutiles.

Quant à Lucius, il était assis sur le lit à côté du corps endormi de son filleul. Penché sur lui, ses deux longues mains tenaient son visage en coupe. Des tremblements nerveux les secouaient tant l'effort qu'il faisait était important. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de ses tempes et ses cheveux blonds restaient collés à sa peau. Cependant, il ne se préoccupait pas de son apparence pour une fois. Les yeux fermés, son front était plissé par la concentration. Parfois, il lâchait des grognements irrités et ses doigts se resserraient autour de la figure de l'adolescent. Il inspira un grand coup mais se refusa une courte pause.

Voldemort était en train d'attaquer Aleksandre. S'il n'était pas présent physiquement, il l'était mentalement puisqu'il contrôlait son esprit depuis une quarantaine de minutes. Enfin, aucun des trois adultes n'en étaient sûrs mais il était certain qu'il était en train de le visiter, d'y lasser une marque. Il était impossible de savoir, avant le réveil d'Aleksandre si elle serait durable ou non. Voilà donc le coup qu'il préparait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il l'avait annoncé joyeusement à Severus et Lucius à la fin de leur entretien. Si l'aristocrate avait été congédié, ça n'avait pas été le cas de Severus. Le maître des potions avait reçu l'ordre de l'assister au cas où un problème surviendrait. Son talent d'occlumens était indispensable pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Évidemment, l'espion était resté figé par la stupeur et l'inquiétude. Lucius, par chance, avait pu s'enfuir

Et il avait raison d'avoir autant craint cette attaque. Lucius dressa une énième barrière magique autour de l'espèce de fumée noirâtre qui envahissait l'esprit du garçon. Ses dents mordirent durement sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'une vague de magie le frappait de plein fouet. Elle était puissante. Brute. Ensorcelante. Ce n'était pas étonnant. L'homme était aussi charismatique que son essence magique. La magie de Lucius désirait s'y soumettre mais il luttait de toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher un seul instant même si c'était tentant. Par chance, les trois hommes avaient réagi rapidement et Voldemort n'avait pas eu le temps de se promener longtemps dans l'esprit d'Aleksandre avant que Lucius ne s'y oppose. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point le jeune homme souffrait dans son sommeil forcé. Il y avait deux intrus qui bataillaient dans son esprit chaotique.

Et quel esprit chaotique! Il se demandait comment Aleksandre pouvait seulement y voir clair en étant aussi embrouillé. Les souvenirs se mélangeaient sans aucun rangement, sans aucune cohérence. Habituellement, le subconscient d'une personne, et d'autant plus chez un sorcier, était assez autonome pour ranger ou catégoriser chaque épisode ou expérience. Or, ce n'était pas du tout le cas chez lui. C'était comme si son cerveau avait oublié qu'il devait assurer une cohérence. C'était très étrange. Et désagréable à traverser pour Lucius. Il entendait des voix, des flashs de lumière, quelques images nettes le surprenaient mais rien de concret n'était visible. Cela avait au moins le mérite de ne pas faciliter la tâche à Voldemort. En plus de l'intervention de Lucius, il était difficile de s'orienter dans l'esprit du Survivant pour y trouver une information ou un souvenir compromettant. Tout était tellement emmêlé que seules des bribes en ressortaient.

Cependant, cela ne rendait pas plus confiant Lucius. Il suffisait d'un seul souvenir, d'une seule image où Aleksandre apparaissait entièrement pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprenne tout. Tout du moins, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à faire des conclusions hâtives sur le réel lien entre le Survivant et Aleksandre Snape alors, qu'au premier regard, rien ne les liait. Le Lord Noir croyait se trouver dans l'esprit de Harry Potter. Sûrement pas celui d'Aleksandre Snape. Heureusement, il ne se doutait pas que le Survivant vivait avec une seconde identité. C'est pourquoi il se dirigeait uniquement vers tout ce qui concernait le célèbre Gryffondor. Quelques fois, la voix de Severus retentissait mais il n'y avait aucune image concrète de l'homme en train d'interagir avec son fils. Pour le moment.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement pour les trois adultes dans la chambre sombre du cachot. Le silence était toujours aussi lourd. Remus s'était finalement assis au bout du lit du jeune homme, faisant des petits cercles machinaux avec ses doigts sur le bas de la jambe crispée de celui-ci pour le détendre. De plus, ça lui occupait une main et l'esprit. Aleksandre était toujours prisonnier de son propre esprit. Lucius sentait des gouttes de sueur couler le long de son visage et la fatigue l'envahir. Il lâcha un grognement lorsqu'une attaque un peu plus brutale le força à reculer les barrières qu'il érigeait encore et encore autour de l'esprit de son filleul. Il inspira un grand coup alors qu'une image furtive de l'hôpital Tarkovski filtra. Il ne pouvait même pas prendre deux minutes pour avaler une potion tonique afin de le remettre sur les rails pour quelques heures. Ses bras qui maintenaient le visage d'Aleksandre en coupe tremblèrent et il résista difficilement à l'envie de s'affaler sur le matelas.

-Remus?

Celui-ci et Sirius sursautèrent, surpris. Lucius était bien trop concentré pour avoir entendu la voix de son second filleul résonner dans le petit appartement. Le loup-garou se redressa vivement et atteignit la porte de la chambre lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette massive du jeune homme. Remus plaça un bras en travers de sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans la pièce. Bien qu'il se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'apercevoir quelque chose au dessus de l'épaule de l'adulte, celui-ci le força à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse refermer la porte. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jonathan pour le pousser jusqu'aux fauteuils du salon. Il l'obligea à s'y asseoir en se postant devant lui pour l'empêcher de rejoindra la chambre de son cousin.

Malgré lui, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fut surpris par l'absence de Drago. Lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose, ils étaient tout le temps à l'affut de plus d'informations. Il soupira doucement en constatant que les relations entre le blond et Aleksandre étaient toujours difficiles. Elles étaient plutôt à l'état de néant. Severus qui était incapable de tenir une conversation avec son fils, avait exprimé son inquiétude par rapport à cette rupture dans l'amitié des deux jeunes hommes. S'il les trouvait extrêmement proches quelques semaines plus tôt, ce n'était plus le cas à présent et il se doutait que cela faisait souffrir Aleksandre. Évidemment. Remus pouvait voir la manière dont le jeune homme regardait Drago. C'était un mélange de déception, de tristesse et de colère.

-J'ai le droit de voir Aleksandre et de savoir ce qu'il se passe! Protesta-t-il.

-Ta présence est inutile, hormis si tu souhaites angoisser Lucius. Retourne te coucher. Tu vas être épuisé demain matin pour tes cours.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, coupant les protestations de Jonathan. Remus préféra oublier le début de sa phrase disant que, de toute manière, les cours de métamorphoses étaient à la fois ennuyants et inutiles. Il roula des yeux et décréta qu'il prendrait bien une tasse de café. Sirius referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha d'eux. Il demanda à son ami de lui servir une tasse également car il sentait la fatigue s'imposer de plus en plus dans chacun de ses muscles. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer dans quel état était Lucius avec les efforts qu'il fournissait pour protéger l'esprit de son filleul. Ça ne devait pas être une mince affaire. Malheureusement, ni Remus ni lui n'étaient compétents dans cette branche de la magie pour être utile. Il fallait simplement espérer que Lucius tienne le coup et que Severus rentre rapidement pour prendre la relève.

Il prit place en face de l'adolescent et soupira en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il n'était peut-être pas son père mais il se devait de l'informer de la situation. Il poussa un autre soupir face à sa propre stupidité. Il savait qu'à présent, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de relier Jonathan à l'idée qu'il n'était pas son père.

-Je vais être honnête. Aleksandre est en danger.

Les yeux de Jonathan s'écarquillèrent en entendant ses mots et il sentit une boule gonfler dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas dupe. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son cousin était en danger. Sirius et Remus ne seraient jamais venus le chercher dans le dortoir, prenant le risque d'éveiller les soupçons des étudiants s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de grave. Et puis, il avait vu de ses propres yeux du sang couler de son front. Il supposait que cela provenait de l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, invisible aux yeux de tous. Néanmoins, l'entendre dire de cette manière abrupte était bouleversant. Il tourna un regard angoissé vers la porte de la chambre du Serpentard en se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur de venir jusque là pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Un sursaut le prit lorsque Sirius posa une main rassurante sur son genou. Il observa un instant l'homme et ressentit un élan de gratitude envers lui. Son inquiétude était toujours présente mais il ressentait une véritable satisfaction. Sirius le considérait comme assez responsable et mature, et n'avait pas cherché à lui mentir à propos d'Aleksandre. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'un adulte faisait preuve d'autant de confiance à son égard, notamment au sujet de la guerre. Même si lui mentir était terrible pour sa mère, il savait qu'elle l'aurait fait simplement pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elena était ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Ça devait être un instinct de mère et il pouvait le comprendre. Il ne lui reprochait pas. Cependant, c'était très agréable de réaliser que Sirius le pensait apte à entendre des vérités difficiles. Il hocha lentement la tête pour signifier à l'homme qu'il pouvait continuer. Il se sentait brusquement moins apeuré, moins démuni face à cette situation.

Tandis que Sirius expliquait brièvement la situation au jeune homme, Remus sirotait lentement une tasse de café. Il allait en avoir bien besoin pour affronter le reste de la nuit. Il ignorait combien de temps l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres allait durer. Un exercice mental était toujours très éprouvant. Lui-même, aussi puissant soit-il, allait être épuisé à un moment ou un autre et il devrait cesser son attaque. Néanmoins, il était fort probable que sa stature, son âge, sa puissance magique lui permette de faire cela durant une longue période. Combien de temps Aleksandre allait-il subir de tels assauts? Jusqu'à quel point les talents de Lucius seraient efficaces? Quand Severus allait-il revenir auprès de son fils? Remus ne pouvait empêcher toutes ses interrogations de traverser son esprit. Il ne tenta même pas de les occulter, de penser à autre chose. Comment le pouvait-il alors que son beau-fils (et oui, il estimait avoir le droit de le considérer ainsi) était à quelques mètres de lui en train de souffrir?

Severus parlait très peu de Voldemort. Sans être un sujet banni, il n'aimait pas l'aborder. Que ce soit avec lui ou une tierce personne. Dumbledore et Lucius devaient être ceux qui en savaient le plus sur ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il l'espionnait. Évidemment, Lucius était à ses côtés en tant que espion et le vieil homme récupérait les différentes informations. Néanmoins, le loup-garou savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vivait très mal tout contact avec le Survivant. Que ce soit d'un point de vue physique ou mental. C'était pourquoi les trois adultes espéraient seulement que la douleur se ferait très forte et qu'il déciderait d'abandonner cette attaque.

-Il faut prévenir maman! S'exclama Jonathan en se redressant dans le fauteuil.

-C'est peut-être inutile de l'inquiéter, proposa Sirius.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se diriger vers la cheminée de l'appartement en rencontrant le regard sombre du jeune homme. Il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre. En y plongeant sa tête, il attendit quelques minutes avant de voir sa compagne apparaître. Visiblement, elle dormait profondément. Ses cheveux emmêlés étaient en broussaille et ses yeux étaient plissés en une petite fente. Elle poussa un soupir mécontent en jetant un regard mauvais à l'horloge qui indiquait une heure tardive.

-Qui y a-t-il Sirius? Soupira-t-elle. Penses-tu que c'est vraiment le moment pour...

-Aleksandre a un problème, coupa-t-il. Tu devrais peut-être venir.

L'air mécontent sur le visage de la femme disparut pour laisser place à une vague d'inquiétude. Elle se releva immédiatement en demandant à l'ancien fugitif de se déplacer pour qu'elle puisse passer dans la cheminée. Aussitôt, Sirius s'écarta du passage et retourna sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait. Il ignora le regard interrogatif de Jonathan. Le jeune homme avait probablement perçu la tension entre lui et sa mère. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger puisqu'Elena apparut aussitôt. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour repérer où se trouvait Aleksandre. Elle haussa un sourcil en apercevant son fils.

-Que se passe-t-il? Haleta-t-elle. Tu vas bien, mon chéri?

Jonathan assura à sa mère qu'il allait bien, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait un problème mais bien son cousin. Remus prit le relais pour lui expliquer rapidement la situation. Une fois cela fait, elle se précipita dans la chambre de son neveu pour retrouver Lucius. Aucun son ne filtrait de la pièce depuis que l'aristocrate et le jeune homme étaient seuls. Lucius était sûrement bien trop concentré pour bouger ou même parler. Il devait également être à bout de force. Cependant, Severus n'arrivait toujours pas pour prendre le relais. En fait, Remus doutait que son amant puisse quitter le quartier général de Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne décide de mettre un terme à l'attaque qu'il menait contre le Survivant.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Elena revient. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de les rejoindre au cœur de la pièce. Elle avait préféré laisser Lucius travailler seul. Il était très concentré et elle ne voulait pas que sa présence soit une nuisance. Elle avait pu approcher son neveu mais elle n'avait pas osé le toucher. Un mouvement de celui-ci le ferait peut-être perdre le contact établi par Lucius. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque même si toucher la peau suante du jeune homme l'aurait rassuré. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle accepta le verre que Remus lui tendit. Son visage avait considérablement blanchi depuis son arrivée dans l'appartement et ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de se tourner avec Sirius.

-Tu aurais dû me prévenir plus tôt, reprocha-t-elle d'un ton las.

-Je ne voulais pas t'affoler pour si peu.

-Pour si peu? s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis la tante d'Aleksandre. Je pense qu'il est normal que je sois prévenue dès que quelque chose lui arrive. D'autant plus lorsque Severus est absent. Il faut aller chercher Dumbledore. Il saura peut-être comment mettre un terme à cela.

Toujours blotti dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait, l'adolescent observa attentivement sa mère et son compagnon. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Remus qui s'était détourné d'eux pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité. Il reporta son attention sur les deux adultes qui se fixaient silencieusement. Une tension vive était visible entre eux. Que se passait-il? Un soupçon d'inquiétude s'infiltra en lui. Comme tous les couples, sa mère et Sirius s'étaient déjà disputés auparavant. Ils se chamaillaient souvent mais ce n'était rien de très sérieux. Pourtant, il avait perçu quelques tensions déjà la veille. Sa mère n'était pas très aimable en ce moment. Quelque chose la tracassait-elle? Il lui avait demandé mais comme toujours, elle lui avait assuré en riant que tout allait bien et qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien. En la voyant agir ainsi avec Sirius, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa mauvaise humeur était certainement liée à quelque chose.

Peut-être qu'il y avait un réel problème dans leur couple. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette idée et il fut étonné par les sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahirent. Ce fut d'abord de l'effroi. Il avait mis tellement de temps à accepter le fait que Sirius et sa mère s'appréciaient plus que de raison qu'il ne pouvait pas les imaginer se séparer. Dans tous les cas, il ne serait pas prêt à accepter un autre homme dans la vie de sa mère. De plus, il appréciait réellement l'ancien prisonnier. Sirius était sympathique et surtout, marrant. Il l'avait soutenu à plusieurs reprises, notamment à la mort de Narcissa. Alors qu'il souffrait lui-même de l'assassinat de sa cousine, Sirius était resté près de lui et sa mère pour les aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Habituellement, Severus se serait chargé de cela mais il s'occupait déjà de sa propre tristesse, de celle de son fils, de Lucius et celle de Drago.

D'un autre côté, Jonathan n'arriva pas à occulter la pointe de satisfaction qui le traversa en songeant à une possible séparation du couple. Il aimait beaucoup Sirius. Il passait du temps avec lui et c'était très agréable. Surtout avant. Depuis qu'il avait choisi de connaître mieux son père, Jonathan était moins présent. Il n'avait pas assez de temps pour les deux hommes et son choix s'était petit à petit concrétisé. Il se sentait coupable de ne plus voir Sirius en dehors des moments où ils se rencontraient dans les couloirs ou dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa mère. Néanmoins, il était vraiment heureux de s'être ainsi rapproché d'Isaac. Il avait toujours des difficultés à le considérer réellement comme son père. Il ne l'appellerait probablement jamais _papa_ mais ils discutaient souvent ensembles. Ils se promenaient autour du Lac Noir avant le couvre-feu et ils échangeaient quelques anecdotes. Oh, Isaac n'évoquait pas les mauvais moments entre sa mère et lui, ni même le divorce ou son choix de refuser totalement à son devoir parental. Cependant, c'était agréable d'entendre parler de leur jeunesse. Sa mère n'en parlait que très rarement. Il avait pu découvrir un autre pan de sa famille, de sa vie.

En regardant Sirius qui dévisageait sa mère avec un soupçon de douleur peint sur le visage, il fut envahi par la culpabilité. Même si son père se montrait incroyable envers lui, il n'avait pas été là toutes ses années. Sirius non plus évidemment mais c'était normal, il n'était pas son père. En s'acoquinant avec sa mère, il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il l'avait accepté en ayant conscience qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la vie d'Elena. C'était juste incroyable. Sirius, dont les relations étaient plutôt plates depuis son emprisonnement, avait accepté l'idée que se mettre avec elle signifiait se retrouver avec un adolescent de seize ans. Ça ne devait pas être simple mais pourtant, il se débrouillait bien. Comment pouvait-il être aussi horrible en espérant juste que ses parents pourraient se remettre ensembles s'il s'entendait assez bien avec Isaac? Il ne pouvait pas souhaiter la séparation de Sirius et sa mère. C'était juste horrible comme comportement. Sirius était si gentil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Elena, j'ai parfaitement compris que je ne suis ni le père de Jonathan, ni l'oncle d'Aleksandre. Je cesserais d'agir dans la famille Snape puisque je n'en fais pas partie, rétorqua calmement Sirius en se levant. Je vais chercher Albus.

-Sirius, appela Remus alors qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de faire un détour par l'appartement de son psychiatre. S'il se réveille alors que Severus n'est pas là, il est sûrement la personne la plus adaptée pour l'aider.

L'homme hocha lentement la tête en déclarant que c'était une bonne idée. Il quitta ensuite l'appartement en laissant derrière lui en tension pesante. Elena soupira et porta une main à son front en réfléchissant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Remus qui l'observait calmement. Il ne prononça aucun mot. Il ne voulait pas prendre parti dans cette histoire. Cela ne concernait que Sirius et Elena. Personne n'avait le droit d'interférer dans leurs conflits même s'il voulait comprendre pourquoi Elena rejetait ainsi tout à coup son meilleur ami.

-Jonathan, il est tard, déclara-t-elle.

-Je ne...

-Je ne te demande pas de retourner à ton dortoir, assura la femme en sortant sa baguette magique. Étends-toi sur le divan et essaye simplement de t'endormir. Tu seras proche de nous s'il y a un autre problème.

D'un mouvement de la baguette magique, elle fit venir jusqu'à elle une fine couette. La prenant dans ses bras, elle incita le jeune homme à se coucher sur le divan près de la cheminée éteinte. Elle savait qu'il faudrait un certain temps avant que son fils ne s'endorme mais il finirait par s'assoupir. Comment pourrait-il suivre les cours le lendemain s'il restait debout toute la nuit? Malgré tout gêné par la présence de Remus, Jonathan la laissa déposer la couverture sur lui et placer des oreillers confortables derrière sa tête. Finalement, c'était agréable de pouvoir étendre ainsi ses jambes.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, il était neuf heure lorsqu'Aleksandre ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une douleur aiguë se diffusa dans son front et à l'arrière de son crâne alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. Une main se posa sur sa peau chaude et l'obligea à le recoucher. Trop épuisé pour protester, il se laissa retomber contre les oreillers moelleux. Il referma les yeux, se contentant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour laisser passer le goulot de la fiole de potion qui pressait contre sa bouche. Un liquide épais glissa le long de sa gorge et il l'avala difficilement. Aussitôt, son mal de tête se résorba et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'impression d'être barbouillé disparut également. Il ouvrit alors les yeux.

Face à lui se tenait son père. Il était penché au-dessus de lui, assis sur un fauteuil en velours. Ses sourcils noirs étaient froncés et il l'observait avec inquiétude. Son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Aleksandre avala sa salive dans l'espoir de faire disparaître cette impression de sécheresse. Par chance, son père remarqua qu'il était desséché. Il fit venir à lui un verre d'eau fraîche avec sa baguette magique et l'aida à tenir le verre car ses mains étaient tremblantes. Il soupira de bien-être en avalant l'eau. Rien n'avait jamais été plus délicieux aux yeux d'Aleksandre que ce simple liquide.

Une fois que le verre fut terminé, il assura à son père d'un mouvement de la tête qu'il se sentait mieux. En effet, son esprit s'était largement éclairci grâce à l'eau. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit. Remus était installé dans un fauteuil. Ses jambes étaient tendues face à lui. Il dormait profondément. Un léger ronflement vibrait entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Des cernes noirs marquaient son visage pâle. Ses cicatrices rosâtres ressortaient plus visiblement, surtout celle qui partait au niveau de son cou et remontait jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

-Comment vas-tu Aleksandre? Demanda Severus.

-Que s'est-il passé? Croassa le jeune homme en se redressant dans son lit.

Il ne se souvenait de rien. C'était très étrange. Il s'était endormi après avoir pris une rapide douche. Il avait ignoré le regard noir de Drago avant de sourire à Blaise. Il se rappelait encore que ses cheveux étaient humides et avaient trempés le tissu de l'oreiller. Ça l'avait agacé mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'utiliser sa baguette magique pour le sécher. Il était tombé de fatigue. La journée avait été éprouvante. De toute manière, il dormait plus tôt que d'habitude puisque il ne passait pas ses soirées avec les autres élèves de Serpentard. Drago le haïssait. Jonathan agissait toujours de manière embarrassée avec lui. Blaise n'était pas très bavard et Daphné était pratiquement muette et loin d'être joviale.

Quant à Liam, il passait tout son temps libre avec sa merveilleuse petite-amie. À cette idée, Aleksandre grogna doucement sans voir que ce bruit inquiéta Severus. Il n'était pas fâché après Liam parce qu'il voulait profiter de sa toute nouvelle relation avec Luna. Au contraire, il était heureux pour lui. Son ami avait vraiment travaillé dur pour séduire la jeune Serdaigle excentrique. Cependant, c'était assez frustrant de voir qu'il ne lui consacrait pratiquement plus une seule minute. Ils étaient toujours amis, non? Aleksandre admettait que son apathie des dernières semaines l'avait sûrement lassé mais un meilleur ami était censé le soutenir. Le jeune homme sortit dans ses pensées en remarquant que l'adulte face à lui semblait lui poser une question.

D'ailleurs quelle heure était-il? Il tourna lentement la tête vers son réveil en forme de vif d'or en essayant d'occulter la douleur aiguë qui se répercuta dans tout son crâne. Il était un peu plus de neuf heures du matin. Pourquoi son père n'était-il pas au travail? À cette heure-ci, il devait bien avoir une classe de Gryffondor à martyriser, non? Quant à Remus, il était également professeur. Par Merlin, que s'était-il passé pour se retrouver à l'appartement ? Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé en ressentant une telle douleur? Il n'y comprenait plus rien à présent qu'il était plus lucide.

-Que s'est-il passé? Répéta-t-il.

Son père ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par un mouvement de son amant. Aleksandre tourna la tête vers lui. Sa voix semblait l'avoir réveiller. L'homme grogna doucement en bougeant ses jambes. Doucement, ses paupières se soulevèrent. Ses yeux étaient embués de fatigue. Il s'étira en se redressant dans le fauteuil. Il analysa rapidement la situation et soupira, soulagé, en remarquant que l'adolescent était réveillé et en bonne santé.

-Bonjour Aleksandre, salua le loup-garou. Comment te sens-tu?

Comme réponse, le jeune homme inclina lentement la tête. Sa vision se brouilla en faisant ce mouvement et il porta une main à son front. Il avait l'impression qu'une horde de Trolls avait fait une fête toute la nuit dans son esprit. Ce malaise lui rappela un instant la soirée où, avec son cousin, Gabriel et Drago, il avait bu une bouteille d'alcool. Heureusement, son père était plus enclin à lui donner une fiole de potion que ce soir là. Une fois rassuré, Remus se leva et leur annonça qu'il allait boire une tasse de thé. En réalité, il voulait les laisser seuls. Aleksandre apprécia cette attention. La porte se referma derrière lui, laissant le père et le fils ensemble. Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de vaisselles retentirent dans l'appartement.

Dans la chambre, Severus remonta le drap qui recouvrait le corps d'Aleksandre. Mrs Pomfresh était venue aux alentours de sept heures du matin. Elena avait insisté pour qu'elle examine l'adolescent. Albus avait approuvé cette idée ainsi que Remus. On ne savait jamais ce que Voldemort avait causé au corps du jeune homme. Après tout, l'attaque avait duré un peu plus de deux heures, laissant tous les adultes épuisés. Lucius s'était effondré dans un fauteuil avant même que Severus ne rentre, complètement terrorisé. Il avait dû assister à cette attaque sans pouvoir la détourner. Il avait pourtant conseillé à plusieurs reprises à Voldemort d'y mettre un terme pour qu'il ne s'épuise pas trop. Bien sûr, l'homme ne l'avait pas écouté jusqu'à ce que la douleur qu'il ressentait devienne insupportable. Et seulement à ce moment là, le maître des potions avait été autorisé à rejoindre ses appartements à Poudlard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'infirmière avait insisté sur l'importance qu'il reste couché au chaud toute la journée. Elle avait détecté un épuisement important de son corps. Son capital magique était également très affaibli. Il devait se reposer afin de récupérer. Il était donc hors de question qu'Aleksandre quitte ce lit dans la journée. Elle reviendrait en début de soirée afin de voir si une journée supplémentaire de repos était nécessaire ou non. La vieille dame s'était montrée intransigeante envers tous les adultes. Lucius avait été renvoyé dans son Manoir avec l'obligation de se reposer. Les cours de Remus étaient suspendus pour la matinée tandis que Severus ne reprendrait son rôle de professeur que le lendemain. Il avait toute la journée pour récupérer de sa folle nuit et pour surveiller son fils. Quant à Elena, elle avait assuré qu'elle pouvait assurer ses classes en ajoutant qu'il était inutile de déclencher une vague de rumeur sur l'absence de tous les membres de la famille Snape.

-Comme nous le pensions, le lien qui t'unissait avec Voldemort s'est élargi, commença l'espion d'une voix douce. Il avait plus de facilité à rentrer dans ton esprit et les quelques exercices d'occlumencie que je t'ai appris il y a plusieurs mois étaient inutiles.

-Comment a-t-il fait?

Abstrait. Voilà comment Aleksandre considérait les propos de son père. Il n'osait pas le dire à voix haute car cela le rebuterait sûrement à s'ouvrir à lui mais il avait des difficultés à se représenter clairement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. À plusieurs reprises, il lui avait été dit que Voldemort et lui étaient reliés par un lien dont le nœud était sa cicatrice. Or, quelle était la véritable nature de ce lien? Il n'y avait pas une corde, partant de sa cicatrice, qui allait jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien heureusement, il n'était pas concrètement attaché à l'homme. Il n'y avait aucune consistance matérielle à ce lien mais pourtant il existait. Alors oui, pour Aleksandre, tout cela était très abstrait.

Severus expliqua rapidement que les rêves qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs semaines sur le département des mystères étaient envoyés par Voldemort. Oui, cela il le savait déjà. L'adolescent s'efforça de ne pas le presser. Ça devait être compliqué pour lui de devoir tout lui révéler ainsi. Il aurait sûrement préféré étouffer cet événement en espérant qu'il l'oublie rapidement. C'était ce qu'il se serait passé quelques mois plus tôt mais à présent, le jeune homme était bien décidé à en apprendre le plus possible sur toutes les choses le concernant et qui lui étaient dissimulées. L'espion continua son récit en lui expliquant qu'à mesure que Voldemort réussissait à implanter ce rêve dans son esprit, il pénétrait plus facilement dans ses pensées. Un frisson désagréable le parcourut à cette idée. Il porta une main à son front en se demandant si à cet instant, il était observé par le monstre. Severus ajouta que c'était, en quelque sorte, comme si sa fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'élargissait pour laisser entrer Voldemort. Doucement, il frotta sa peau lisse où elle se trouvait. Elle était peut-être invisible mais il en savait sa position exacte.

-Est-ce qu'il peut me voir là? Il est peut-être en ce moment même dans mon esprit! s'affola-t-il.

Il se redressa brusquement dans le lit à cette idée et lâcha un gémissement rauque lorsqu'un vertige le saisit. Il s'agrippa au bras de son père qui s'était également relevé pour le repousser contre le matelas. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles jusqu'à ce que la vue de l'adolescent cesse de chavirer. Une fois le vertige dissipé, il se recoucha lentement en ignorant la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac.

-Reste calme, rassura Severus en passant une main dans les cheveux emmêlés de son fils. Tu ne dois pas trop faire de mouvement aujourd'hui.

-Mais si...

L'adulte lui indiqua de rester silencieux et de respirer calmement. Ils coordonnèrent leur respiration. Il pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur apparaître sur le visage pale du garçon. Il était prêt à aller appeler Mrs Pomfresh s'il ne retrouvait pas son calme dans les secondes qui arrivaient. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il fasse une crise d'angoisse. Son corps était trop épuisé pour le supporter sans subir de dommages.

-Ton esprit est plus faible lors de ton sommeil, reprit-il en le voyant s'apaiser. C'est pourquoi nous commencerons des cours d'occlumencie dès que tu seras sur pied. Cela t'apprendra à repousser tout intrus et à protéger ton esprit.

Jusque là, suivre des cours d'occlumencie l'avait rebuté. L'idée que quelqu'un s'amuse dans ses pensées, entre ses souvenirs, l'horrifiait. En lui apprenant cette branche de la magie, son professeur saurait tout de sa vie, de son existence chez les Dursley, à Poudlard, à l'école Tarkovski, ces dernières semaines pesantes, ses peurs et ses sentiments. Oh oui, jusque là ça en était hors de question. Il avait protesté lorsque son père avait émis l'idée que des cours lui soient donnés. Ce projet avait été contrecarré lorsqu'il avait été trouvé Dumbledore pour lui révéler la vérité sur son identité. Cet instant avait au moins eu cet avantage.

Néanmoins, il préférait que ce soit son père qui pénètre dans son esprit plutôt que Voldemort. Il ne pensait pas que celui-ci avait un tel pouvoir sur lui. C'était horrible. Il était peut-être même possible qu'il puisse le contrôler depuis sa résidence simplement en se frayant un passage dans sa tête. Ce serait sûrement un apprentissage compliqué et embarrassant mais il préférait nettement que ce soit son père qui découvre certaines scènes gênantes. Il était certain que l'adulte ne voudrait pas le tuer. Or, l'héritier de Serpentard avait justement comme but de le massacrer.

-Sait-il que je suis le Survivant? S'exclama-t-il subitement.

-Calme-toi, répéta Severus en sentant son angoisse s'accroître. Non, par chance, Lucius a réussi à contrecarrer son attaque. Puis, il était persuadé que tu n'étais que le Survivant. Il a donc orienté ses recherches dans cette direction sans essayer de savoir si tu étais vraiment Harry Potter.

En poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, l'adolescent demanda à son père de poursuivre son explication. Cela prit environ dix minutes durant lesquelles il resta silencieux. Il n'avait rien à dire. Rien à demander. Pour la première fois, il avait le sentiment que son père était réellement sincère avec lui. Il lui avait même décrit ce qu'il avait fait auprès de Voldemort durant son action. À plusieurs reprises, l'adulte s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cette attaque d'arriver mais Aleksandre se contenta de hausser les épaules en disant que Voldemort l'aurait sûrement fait qu'il soit présent ou non.

-Il le saura un jour, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi donc?

-Que je suis Harry. Il le saura et je devrais le combattre.

Severus resta un long moment silencieux à ses mots. Il soupira intérieurement, le regard rivé sur la couette bleue qui recouvrait le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son instinct paternel lui criait de nier ces mots et de le rassurer. Il pourrait lui mentir en lui disant que c'était faux. Comment Voldemort pourrait-il l'apprendre ? Les seuls susceptibles de lui dire étaient Lucius et lui. Or, il était évident qu'ils ne le feraient jamais. Alors qui d'autre pourrait trahir ce secret et donc sa sécurité? L'espion pourrait ajouter qu'il se faisait trop de souci, qu'il devait arrêter de penser à de telles choses. D'un ton très paternel, il continuerait en lui conseillant de plutôt commencer à réviser ses BUSE puisque l'examen approchait à grand pas.

Mais dire cela serait lui mentir. Il avait raison. Un jour, Voldemort découvrirait que Harry Potter était devenu Aleksandre Snape. Il saurait que son espion l'avait trahi et s'était allié avec le gamin qu'il méprisait auparavant. L'un des grands buts du Seigneur des Ténèbres était de le tuer. Il était la cause de sa chute quinze ans plus tôt. Il devait payer pour cela. Il lui avait échappé trop de fois pour accepter qu'il soit simplement volatilisé dans la nature. À présent qu'il détenait le Ministère de la Magie, il avait trois buts. Le premier était de conquérir l'Europe. Il avait commencé en prenant sous son aile quelques bouts de l'Allemagne, de la Pologne ou de la Hongrie. Son deuxième but était de tuer Dumbledore pour prendre Poudlard qui était un symbole fort pour le Lord Noir. Enfin, son dernier objectif qui anéantirait le monde sorcier serait de mettre fin à la vie de Harry Potter.

Qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir le combattre, comme le prétendait Dumbledore, ou non, Aleksandre devrait donc lui faire face un jour. S'il y a une chose sur laquelle Severus ne doutait pas à propos de son fils, c'était qu'il était un sorcier puissant. Sa magie l'avait protégé en le faisant régresser mentalement. Le maître des potions ne disait pas que cela était une bonne chose mais sa magie était si forte qu'elle avait seulement trouvé cette manière d'atténuer sa douleur. Il avait seize ans et combattait un handicap mental envahissant mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de maîtriser la magie sans baguette sans avoir suivi une formation adaptée au préalable. Il avait plusieurs fois affronté Voldemort lorsqu'il était scolarisé auparavant à Poudlard. Il s'était plutôt bien défendu lors de l'attaque de l'hôpital Tarkovski même si le loup-garou Greyback l'avait presque tué. Alors oui, sans aucun doute, Aleksandre Severus Snape était un jeune sorcier puissant. Mais était-ce suffisant pour combattre Voldemort?

-C'est vrai, approuva-t-il en soupirant. Ce changement d'identité ne restera pas éternellement secret et Tu-Sais-Qui finira probablement par en entendre parler.

-Je... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tuer quelqu'un.

La voix d'Aleksandre était basse et il ne regardait pas son père. En fait, il triturait le bout de la couette d'un geste nerveux. L'espion resta muet en hochant lentement la tête. Son fils avait honte. L'embarras étincelait sur son visage et tout autour de lui. Il prit sur lui-même pour ne pas le secouer. Évidemment qu'il était normal que le jeune homme craigne cette confrontation. Il était même plutôt rassurant qu'il ne s'imagine pas tuer joyeusement le Lord Noir. Aussi horrible soit-il, Voldemort restait un être humain. Si Aleksandre s'était montré complètement euphorique d'être celui-ci qui devrait peut-être tuer l'homme, il se serait posé des questions.

-Avant de penser à tuer quelqu'un, nous devrions peut-être réfléchir à l'entraînement que tu vas recevoir, rétorqua Severus.

**oOo**

Il était vingt-heure. Drago était seul dans le dortoir. Il était allongé sur son lit. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il observait le plafond blanc de la pièce. Liam était avec Luna. Ils se baladaient sûrement autour du Lac Noir, profitant de la douceur du début de soirée. Blaise prenait sa douche en chantonnant après avoir été voler une heure sur le terrain de Quidditch. Quant à Jonathan, il était auprès d'Aleksandre. Après les cours, il s'était précipité dans les appartements de son oncle pour savoir comment se sentait son cousin. Il avait annoncé à Gabriel qu'il ne prendrait sûrement pas son dîner dans la Grande Salle ce jour là mais qu'il le rejoindrait dans la soirée dans la salle commune de la maison Serdaigle. Tout cela sans lui adresser un mot.

En réalité, Jonathan et lui étaient en froid depuis le début de la journée. Ou plutôt, depuis la veille. Ils étaient restés silencieux un long moment après qu'Aleksandre soit amené par Remus et Sirius dans les appartements de Severus. Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils n'avaient d'abord rien dit avant d'émettre plusieurs suppositions sur cet événement. Pourquoi du sang maculait le front du jeune homme? Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas? Était-il toujours endormi ou son corps était en train de se vider de son sang par son front? À mesure qu'ils s'interrogeaient, l'inquiétude grimpait en eux et ils étaient incapables de retrouver le sommeil. Finalement, Jonathan avait quitté son lit en déclarant qu'il se rendait dans les appartements de son oncle pour en apprendre plus. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, les bras croisés, sans réagir!

C'était à cet instant là que tout avait dégénéré entre eux. Son ami pensait qu'il l'accompagnerait mais l'aristocrate n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Chuchotant pour ne pas réveilleur leurs camarades qui n'étaient plus soumis à un léger sortilège d'endormissement, ils s'étaient disputés. Jonathan lui avait reproché sa stupidité lorsqu'il avait argumenté qu'il se fichait pas mal du sort du Survivant. Il pouvait très bien souffrir ou être blessé, il n'était en rien son ami. Il ne se souciait pas de lui. C'était faux. Son meilleur ami le savait et le lui avait balancé en pleine figure avant de quitter le dortoir en grandes enjambées. Il était resté comme un crétin dans le dortoir à attendre le retour de son ami mais celui-ci avait passé la nuit auprès de son cousin. Le matin même, il lui avait juste lancé un regard méprisant avant d'aller rejoindre son petit-ami et le tenir au courant des derniers incidents. À une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, Drago avait vu le regard bleuté de Gabriel s'élargir d'horreur mais il était trop éloigné pour entendre ce que Jonathan disait.

Par conséquent, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était réellement arrivé à Aleksandre. Il avait bien trop de fierté pour interroger directement Jonathan. Severus n'était pas apparu de la journée dans la Grande Salle. Ses cours avaient été annulés. L'absence inhabituelle du professeur de potion avait soulevée de nombreuses questions mais aucune réponse n'avait été apportée. Ensuite, il était hors de question qu'il aille demander plus d'explications à Gabriel. Ce sale traître irait immédiatement rapporter leur conversation à Jonathan. Il ne voulait pas donner raison à celui-ci. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour Aleksandre. Il était simplement curieux. Un tel incident n'arrivait pas à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas? Cela avait certainement un rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, son père s'était déplacé pour lui venir en aide. Il avait donc toutes les raisons de vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Soupirant, le jeune homme irrité tourna la tête vers le lit vide d'Aleksandre. Les elfes de maison avaient changé les draps et fait le lit, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit au dortoir. Un objet noir qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller blanc attira son attention. Cela semblait être un coin rectangulaire de livre noir. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur son lit. Qu'était-ce? Pourquoi Potter cachait-il quelque chose? Il jeta un regard à la porte close de la salle de bain. Blaise était encore en train de siffloter une chanson des Bizzar's Sister. Il n'était pas prêt de sortir de la douche à ce rythme là. D'un mouvement d'abord hésitant, le blond s'approcha du lit et souleva le coussin. Un brin d'excitation le traversa en trouvant un carnet noir de taille moyenne. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, il l'attrapa et examina la couverture simple. Rien de très particulier.

Finalement, il l'ouvrit. Ce fut l'écriture serrée et maladroite d'Aleksandre qui lui sauta aux yeux dès la première page. Il resta stupidement debout devant le lit de son ancien ami, le carnet ouvert entre les mains. Il se contenta de le regarder dans un premier temps. C'était mal. Il le savait parfaitement. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il semblait être son journal intime entre les mains, il ne pouvait pas simplement le refermer et le ranger sans même en lire une page. À pas rapide, il se réinstalla sur son lit. Les mains légèrement tremblantes par l'excitation, il s'empressa de retourner à la première page puisqu'il avait ouvert le milieu du carnet. Il plissa des yeux pour déchiffrer l'écriture du jeune homme. Elle était légèrement penchée et vraiment peu soigneuse. Les lettres se chevauchaient quasiment pour certains mots.

Aleksandre avait commencé ce journal intime le 1er mai. Ce n'était que quelques paragraphes pour ce jour là. Le Serpentard les survola rapidement. Il y avait un long développement où le jeune homme se justifiait. Il expliquait pourquoi il commençait à écrire un journal intime comme si les pages allaient le lui reprocher. Il feuilleta quelques pages en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant pour le moment. Méchamment, il songea que rien de captivant ne pouvait se dérouler dans la vie de l'adolescent puisque lui-même n'était pas captivant. Il poussa un soupir irrité à cette pensée puis remarqua qu'Aleksandre tenait son journal quotidiennement. Il y avait rarement un trou entre deux dates.

Alors qu'il parvenait à la date du 1er juin, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement. Drago sursauta. Il leva un regard paniqué vers Blaise qui d'une main se séchait les cheveux. Le blond se hâta de dissimuler le carnet noir dans son dos. Il afficha un air serein et sourit légèrement à son ami qui le fixait suspicieusement. Le black avança jusqu'à son lit et déposa ses vêtements. Il avait enfilé son pyjama malgré l'heure. De toute manière, il n'allait pas quitter la salle commune. Il pouvait très bien mettre des vêtements plus agréables. Il plia ses habits avant de se tourner vers son ami.

-Que fais-tu?

-Rien, répondit tranquillement Drago.

-Sais-tu ce qu'Aleksandre a eu?

Le regard meurtrier de l'aristocrate fut révélateur pour Blaise. Évidemment, il n'avait interrogé personne. Plus par choix que par empêchement. Celui-ci roula des yeux à ses mots. Il se releva pour farfouiller dans ses affaires. Il comptait quitter le dortoir et rejoindre une table de la salle commune afin d'achever son devoir de sortilège. Les examens approchaient et les professeurs pensaient qu'il n'y avait pas de méthode de révision plus efficace que la pratique. Cependant, ils étaient débordés de travaux. Tous les étudiants protestaient en argumentant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas apprendre leurs leçons tant ils avaient de dissertations à faire.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Aleks et toi mais vous étiez vraiment proches, déclara-t-il en regardant son ami. Cesse de toujours repousser tout le monde. Tu vas finir par te retrouver seul.

Le regard déjà noir de Drago s'assombrit un peu plus. Il se redressa dans son lit pour faire face à son camarade. Il cracha d'un ton sec que sa relation avec Aleksandre ne le regardait pas. Il ajouta que ça lui importait peu de se retrouver seul comme il le lui prédisait. Ça lui serait même bénéfique! Il n'aurait plus à se soucier des autres. Il en avait assez de toutes ces convenances qu'il fallait avoir pour vivre en société. Après tout, il songea qu'il était déjà seul. Sa vie ne changerait pas s'il cessait de communiquer avec les autres. Il avait perdu toute sa famille. Si sa mère et son frère étaient morts, son père était absent de sa vie.

-Écoute, je suis celui qui t'a poussé à présenter Pucey à ton père, rétorqua Blaise. Si tu es aveugle sur ce que tu ressens pour Aleksandre, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je vais seulement te conseiller d'y réfléchir et de ne pas trop te moquer de lui.

Sans que le blond ne puisse proférer une insulte à son encontre, Blaise quitta le dortoir. Resté seul, Draco soupira bruyamment, étouffant la petite voix qui donnait raison à son ami. Il détestait Aleksandre mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude pour lui. Il avait envie de lui parler, de rire avec lui de manière naturelle. Il se refusait cette amitié simplement par fierté. C'était stupide. Sa mère l'aurait sûrement disputé en lui tirant l'oreille mais elle n'était plus là pour le faire. Non, elle n'était plus là pour le conseiller chaque fois qu'un événement venait chambouler son existence. Or, il avait été habitué à toujours s'appuyer contre elle. Peut-être un peu trop.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il passa une main derrière son dos et récupéra le journal intime. Il avait un certain temps pour le lire. Son propriétaire ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain. Oh c'était certain que Severus ne prendrait pas le risque de le laisser quitter son appartement. Jonathan finirait bien par revenir au dortoir mais il attendrait sûrement le couvre-feu. Cela lui laissait un peu plus d'une heure. Il pourrait dissimuler le journal dans ses affaires jusqu'au lendemain matin avant le retour d'Aleksandre. Personne ne devait être au courant de cet étrange passe-temps.

Oui, ça lui laissait assez de temps pour mieux comprendre le Survivant.

_*Voilà ^^ _


	101. CI: Pacte

**Chapitre: Pacte.**

Aleksandre râla une nouvelle fois. Debout au centre d'une large pièce circulaire, il plongea sa tête entre ses mains et entreprit de respirer longuement pour se calmer. Il sursauta lorsque la main ferme de son père se posa sur son épaule et la serra doucement dans un geste de réconfort. Il serra un instant les dents en voulant le rembarrer, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa compassion mais sa brusque colère redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. En réalité, la chaleur qu'il dégageait lui était agréable et il en profita pour se rapprocher légèrement de lui.

Le silence dans la salle était reposant après tant d'effort de leur part. Seul le bruit de la respiration saccadée du jeune homme était audible. Il y n'avait qu'une seule fenêtre magique qui éclairait la pièce ainsi que quelques torches flamboyantes. Au fond, contre le mur, se trouvait trois fauteuils moelleux de couleur rouge pourpre. Près de la porte close, il y avait une grande armoire en chêne. Un ample tissu marron recouvrait les murs dallés. Un sortilège de ramollissement était placé de façon à ne blesser personne si jamais l'un d'eux percutait un pan de mur.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'adolescent laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps puis se recula doucement. Il leva son regard sombre vers l'adulte face à lui qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Celui-ci plongea une main dans la poche de sa robe noire et en sortit une chocogrenouille. Il la tendit à son fils en se détournant de lui, se dirigeant vers l'appartement. Lui emboîtant le pas, Aleksandre déchira l'emballage qu'il mit dans la poche arrière de son jean tout en se dépêchant d'enfourner la friandise dans sa bouche avant qu'elle ne décide de s'échapper. Il laissa le chocolat fondre sous sa langue se délectant de la sensation que ça lui provoqua. Ses membres se détendirent et la faible douleur due à son anxiété disparut progressivement. Le chocolat n'était-il pas le meilleur remède à tous les maux?

En passant la petite porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon de leur appartement privé. Le silence était également de la partie. Remus n'était pas là. La pleine-lune était le lendemain soir mais il avait tenu à assister une retenue au lieu d'envoyer l'élève à Rusard dont l'humeur était particulièrement colérique ces derniers jours. Le concierge supportait mal l'excitation, exacerbée par l'approche des examens, des étudiants. Aleksandre lui-même se sentait fébrile à l'idée de subir ses premiers examens en tant qu'étudiant. Ça ne serait pas un simple contrôle de routine que l'on pouvait toujours rattraper en cas d'échec. Soit l'on réussissait, soit l'on échouait. Bien qu'au début il n'était que peu affecté par l'idée de passer ses BUSE, ce n'était plus le cas depuis le jour où il avait surpris Hermione fondre en larmes dans un coin de la bibliothèque parmi une dizaine de bouquins. Que Merlin le préserve d'une telle crise de nerfs!

-Prends un peu de jus de citrouille, proposa Severus en faisant apparaître une carafe sur la table de la cuisine. Ça te rafraîchira un peu.

-J'ai hâte de prendre une douche, confia-t-il.

Severus rit doucement à ces mots alors qu'il se servait un simple verre d'eau. Il comprenait son fils et son envie: il partageait la même à cet instant. Lui-même avait beaucoup transpiré lors de leur séance d'occlumencie du jour. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que le gamin avait subi l'attaque mentale de Voldemort. Ce fut un électrochoc pour le maître des potions. Il avait pris sur lui-même pour aller voir Dumbledore. Ils étaient peut-être en froid depuis plusieurs mois mais l'adulte avait conscience que le vieil homme était un sorcier puissant et un bon conseiller. C'était pourquoi, tous les deux, ils avaient organisés des séances d'entraînements pour Aleksandre. Deux soirs par semaine, l'adolescent retrouvait son père pour apprendre les bases de l'occlumencie. Il devait savoir fermer son esprit à toute intrusion et plus particulièrement à celles de Voldemort. Une autre soirée de la semaine était réservée à un entraînement magique plus général, d'abord centré sur les duels. Une salle de classe abandonnée jouxtant l'appartement familial avait été aménagée puis reliée à leur salon en seulement quelques heures par le directeur. Remus avait approuvé cette idée de leur réserver une pièce entière afin de bien distinguer le rôle professoral et paternel de Severus.

Aleksandre appréciait beaucoup l'heure hebdomadaire concernant les duels. Durant les vingt premières minutes, son père l'avait fait s'exercer à la magie sans baguette. Il s'était aperçu que son absence de pratique des dernières semaines l'avait fortement handicapé même s'il s'était rapidement repris. Ensuite, ils avaient étudié des sortilèges plus pointus et plus offensifs qu'il ne le faisait en cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Remus. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas imposer un rythme trop soutenu à ses étudiants. Beaucoup d'entre eux peinaient car leurs précédents enseignants n'étaient guère des références. Aleksandre était conscient de sa facilité dans cette matière et il devait ses bonnes notes aux différentes lectures effectuées à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Son père faisait appel à une marionnette de taille humaine pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner efficacement aux différents sortilèges. C'était assez amusant et l'homme faisait preuve de patience à son égard, ce qui l'encourageait beaucoup.

Cependant, les deux heures d'occlumencie étaient une véritable horreur à ses yeux. Chaque fois qu'il devait s'y rendre, une boule d'angoisse se logeait dans son estomac et il commençait à suer. C'était sa troisième séance à ce jour et il rechignait toujours en arrivant face à son père. Néanmoins, le maître des potions s'était montré intransigeant. Ces cours étaient à présent vitaux. L'incident avec Voldemort quelques jours plus tôt ne devait plus se reproduire. Cet argument suffisait à le convaincre et après quelques marmonnements, ils se mettaient au travail. Mais c'était compliqué. Et éprouvant. Se replonger ainsi dans ses propres souvenirs laissait une amère sensation. Pour le moment, son père réussissait à diriger en quelques sortes ses intrusions mais parfois, ça lui échappait, et des images particulièrement dures à supporter ressortaient. Après cela, c'était très difficile de se concentrer à nouveau.

Si son père était très patient en duel, il l'était moins dans cette matière. Aleksandre comprenait car l'adulte était également mis à rude épreuve lors de ces cours. En effet, c'était une dépense magique épuisante et lui-même n'avançait pas d'un millimètre. Ce devait être très frustrant pour l'homme qui aimait que tout soit acquis le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, il lui demandait quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible: vider son esprit. Comment vidait-on son esprit? Pour lui, un esprit n'était jamais vide. Jamais. Se forcer à le vider était déjà une pensée qui le remplissait. Bref, tout cela était très abstrait. Voire trop même pour lui. Son père avait beau lui expliquer l'intérêt de vider entièrement son esprit, il peinait à lui donner satisfaction. Il était bien trop angoissé durant les séances pour parvenir à un résultat positif. Les exercices qu'il pratiquait chaque soir étaient plus ou moins inutiles car se concentrer plus de dix minutes était compliqué, surtout à une heure tardive.

Enfin, ces cours étaient une véritable torture. L'angoisse d'échouer le paralysait pratiquement et anéantissait toute forme d'effort de sa part. Pour l'instant, son père restait plutôt calme mais savoir qu'il pouvait exploser à toute instant l'inquiétait également. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. «_ À qui?_ » Demanda sournoisement une petite voix à l'intérieur de son esprit, lui rappelant à quel point il se sentait seul ces derniers temps. Bref, il n'en avait parlé à personne mais il était assez méfiant envers son père. Certes, depuis que Voldemort s'était amusé de son esprit endormi, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Toutes les tensions qui les avaient éloignés s'étaient résorbées. Pour le dire clairement, leur relation était en nette amélioration. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Il se rappelait constamment de la manière dont l'homme l'avait secoué après qu'il soit venu l'arracher littéralement du bureau de Dumbledore. Sur le moment, il avait été trop bouleversé par ses propres actions pour réfléchir à celles de son père. Une fois l'adrénaline de cette journée redescendue, il s'était aperçu du comportement violent de l'homme. Et ça lui avait fait peur.

C'était stupide, n'est ce pas? Le maître des potions le protégeait. Il le faisait face aux attentions parfois malveillantes de Dumbledore. Face aux autres élèves qui se moquaient parfois de lui et de son handicap. Face aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort. Bref, face à toutes les nuisances qu'il pouvait rencontrer. Il l'avait sauvé des Dursley et de leurs mauvais traitements. Il insistait pour qu'il s'ouvre à ce sujet auprès de lui. Non, Aleksandre était certain que l'homme ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mais pourtant... Il se pourrait, qu'un jour, il pète un plomb comme ça avait été le cas dernièrement. Et s'il perdait le contrôle de ses actes? Si la colère l'aveuglait trop pour qu'il réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire? Ça pouvait arriver. Sans vouloir le comparer à son oncle, Aleksandre avait déjà vu celui-ci devenir totalement fou de colère et qui prenait? Lui évidemment. Il ne voulait pas qu'un tel incident se reproduise alors il s'efforçait de faire au mieux pour satisfaire l'adulte. C'était difficile, notamment avec l'occlumencie mais il finirait par y parvenir. N'est-ce pas?

-Que vas-tu faire de ta soirée, hormis prendre une douche? Interrogea Severus.

Le maître des potions desserra le col du haut de sa robe. Le milieu du mois d'août, sans être caniculaire, était chaud. D'ailleurs, les étudiants avaient opté pour le parc et le bord du lac noir pour leurs révisions plutôt que la sombre et poussiéreuse bibliothèque de Mrs Pince. Son verre d'eau à la main, il se dirigea jusqu'à un fauteuil dans lequel il prit place. Étendant ses jambes devant lui, il poussa un profond soupir de fatigue. Il se réveillait tôt le lendemain pour gérer ses classes et se couchait très tard. Il devait corriger des devoirs, surveiller des potions, s'occuper des cours d'Aleksandre et préparer ceux pour ses élèves. Sans oublier qu'il passait quelques heures par semaine, voire plus, auprès de Voldemort pour exercer son rôle d'espion.

-Je vais relire un chapitre du livre de métamorphose.

L'adulte fronça légèrement ses sourcils à cette réponse. Il avait l'impression qu'Aleksandre s'épuisait en travaillant ces derniers temps. Déjà, ils étudiaient ensemble trois soirs par semaine. Et leurs séances étaient loin d'être reposantes. Le garçon lui avait demandé d'ajouter une heure de duel mais il avait refusé, appuyé par le psychiatre. Tous les deux ne voulaient pas qu'il se plonge jusqu'au cou dans cette guerre en travaillant de manière hors norme. Et puis, Severus le voyait souvent seul, notamment depuis que son ami Liam s'était rapproché de Luna Lovegood. D'après ce qu'il en savait, Drago et lui ne se parlaient toujours pas. Ses relations avec Jonathan s'étaient largement améliorées, surtout depuis l'attaque mentale de Voldemort. Cependant, ils passaient peu de temps ensemble puisque l'autre adolescent bécotait sans cesse son petit-ami, Gabriel. Mais au delà de ça, Aleksandre paraissait instaurer une barrière entre lui et toutes les autres personnes qu'il côtoyait. C'était très inquiétant. Il devrait en parler avec Ivan pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'une constatation issue de sa paranoïa paternelle habituelle.

Aleksandre termina son verre de jus de citrouille qu'il déposa dans le lavabo en inox du coin cuisine de l'appartement en annonçant qu'il allait partir. Il était fatigué. Il comptait se glisser directement sous la douche puis enfiler son pyjama. Ensuite, il irait se faufiler entre ses draps, son livre de métamorphose entre les mains. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'étudier. Il avait l'impression d'y consacrer ses journées entières mais les BUSE étaient dans environ une semaine. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper son examen. Ce serait un tel échec, par Merlin! Il ne pouvait pas envisager cela. Il s'approcha de l'espace où étaient disposés les fauteuils puis il embrassa la joue de son père en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se brossait les dents dans la salle de bain du dortoir des cinquièmes années. Ses cheveux noirs encore humides gouttaient le long de son cou et humidifiaient son pyjama. Il frissonna légèrement en recrachant le dentifrice dans le lavabo. Il tâtonna sur sa droite pour attraper une serviette de bain avec lequel il s'essuya la bouche. Il grogna doucement en remarquant la trace blanchâtre qu'il avait faite sur la manche de son pyjama. Il tenta d'ignorer les rires retentissants de Liam et Drago. Étrangement, les deux garçons s'entendaient parfaitement. Ils riaient souvent ensembles même si Liam était aussi présent qu'un fantôme ces derniers temps. Un étrange sentiment de solitude l'écrasa mais il fit tout pour l'occulter. Il chantonna une musique pour couvrir les rires. Il ne quitterait pas cette pièce tant qu'ils ne cesseraient pas de s'esclaffer ainsi.

Durant cinq minutes, le jeune Snape resta stupidement dans la salle de bain. Il se sentait comme prisonnier dans la pièce. C'était idiot, n'est ce pas? Liam ne lui faisait pas la tête. Il ignorait pourquoi Drago et lui étaient en froid. À deux reprises, il avait tenté de les rabibocher. En vain. Évidemment, il ne connaissait pas les raisons de leur brouille. Était-ce seulement une brouille? Aleksandre soupira bruyamment et il s'immobilisa, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Le blond refusait simplement de lui parler. Par chance, il avait assez de jugeote pour ne pas avoir hurlé un « _Potter_ » au milieu de la Grande Salle. Pour le moment en tous les cas. Leur amitié était détruite. C'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il se sentait effroyablement seul. Être rejeté par Drago était douloureux. Ils étaient si proches... Comment pouvait-il se montrer autant froid envers lui? Froid... C'était encore un gentil mot. Il le détestait. Il le dégoûtait même!

Sentant la colère grimper de plus en plus violemment en lui, il s'efforça de s'occuper les mains. Il ne devait plus penser à cette situation. Si son ami était incapable de comprendre qu'il restait la même personne, c'était que son amitié n'était peut-être pas la plus saine. Le jeune homme ouvrit le tiroir du grand meuble en marbre blanc qui lui était réservé. Il n'était pas une jeune adolescente possédant une trousse bondée de maquillage ou bien des dizaines de tubes de crème. Néanmoins, il rangea sa bouteille de gel douche, celle de shampoing, sa brosse à dent et son peigne soigneusement. Il devait s'occuper même si c'était inutile. Il n'était pas très bordélique dans cette salle de bain, comparé à l'état de son armoire de vêtements.

Lorsque le silence revient dans le dortoir, il attendit quelques secondes pour sortir. Il serra les dents en voyant que, malheureusement, ce n'était pas Drago qui venait de sortir du dortoir mais bien Liam. Tenant ses vêtements propres de la journée entre les mains, il s'approcha de son lit en l'ignorant. Il pouvait sentir son regard lourd sur son dos mais il préféra ne pas y prêter attention. Un jour, il avait eu le malheur de lui demander pourquoi il le fixait ainsi et l'aristocrate avait craché son venin sur lui. Il ne se défendait pas. Il ne pouvait pas nier: il était Harry Potter. C'était dur de reprendre ainsi, d'une façon si violente, son ancien prénom qui le reliait à sa vie désastreuse chez les Dursley et à l'école de sorcellerie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et il ne voulait pas se rabaisser plus bas que terre pour retrouver l'amitié de Drago. Oh oui, il rêvait que leur amitié revienne mais il ne le supplierait pas. Il connaissait trop bien son camarade pour savoir qu'il jouirait de cette situation. Il n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Il ne lui ferait pas plaisir de cette manière. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec Ivan, le psychiatre l'avait soutenu en lui confiant que c'était une forme d'affirmation, de confiance en lui.

Durant une demi-heure, le jeune homme lut le dix-neuvième chapitre de son livre de métamorphose. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de fatigue mais il voulait absolument le terminer. Ainsi, le lendemain, il pourrait commencer le chapitre suivant et il serait presque à la fin du bouquin. Relire le livre était un conseil que lui avait donné Remus. Cela lui permettait de revoir tous les points du programme sans se plonger forcément dans ses cours. Il était plus agréable de lire une trentaine de pages quotidiennement que de rabâcher plusieurs pages d'écritures. Néanmoins, son attention commençait à flancher. Il bailla à plusieurs reprises, ne remarquant même pas les soupirs irrités de Drago. Le jeune homme était installé dans son propre lit et il rédigeait un courrier.

Environ une heure plus tard, Drago enroulait le long parchemin qu'il venait d'écrire après y avoir apposé sa signature. Il s'agissait d'une lettre pour Lucius. Il la donnerait à Severus le lendemain qui la lui transmettrait. Ses yeux le piquèrent brusquement en songeant à la stupidité de cette situation. Quel enfant devait parler à son père par le biais de courrier? C'était complètement insensé. Sa mère était morte et il ne pouvait même pas se reposer sur son épaule. Même si ses souvenirs étaient très flous, il se rappelait du soutien qu'il avait été à la mort de son petit frère. Oh, il l'idéalisait sûrement car il n'était pas sans savoir que l'alcool aidait souvent son père à surmonter les difficultés. Ça avait été le cas pour le décès de Samaël. Cependant, c'était agréable de penser à ce réconfort qu'il avait pu obtenir.

Pour la mort inattendue de Narcissa, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de s'effondrer sur son père. Immédiatement, il avait rejoint le Manoir Snape et avait été déclaré comme un traitre aux yeux de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'accepter l'idée qu'elle soit morte qu'il était déjà à bord du Poudlard Express pour rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie. Non, encore à présent, il ne pouvait pas croire que sa mère l'avait abandonné. Lui et son père étaient à présent seuls et séparés l'un de l'autre. Par Merlin, c'était toujours aussi difficile de le penser. Une boule d'angoisse se logea au creux de son estomac et il s'appliqua à respirer lentement. Il ne voulait pas céder aux larmes. Pas encore. Il les retenait chaque jour même si c'était difficile. Il n'osait en parler à personne. Qui le comprendrait? Jonathan n'avait jamais vécu une mort aussi violente. Il n'avait pas traversé de période de deuil. Il pouvait seulement imaginer son désarroi. Il n'était plus assez proche de Gabriel pour aller pleurer auprès de lui. Blaise ne devait pas savoir que son père était un espion. Il devait continuer à croire que Drago lui avait vraiment tourné le dos. Le jeune homme n'avait pas non plus envie de se réfugier vers un adulte. Parler à un adolescent de son âge serait réconfortant.

Un prénom s'imposait dans son esprit. Un seul: Aleksandre. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers le lit du jeune homme. Il s'était endormi inconfortablement, presque assis sur son lit. Lorsque Jonathan était revenu au dortoir, il avait fermé le livre qu'il lisait et l'avait déposé sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas osé le déplacer pour ne pas le réveiller. Il s'était contenté de le couvrir de son drap avant de rejoindre son propre lit, sans adresser un mot à Drago. Celui-ci soupira doucement. Lire le journal intime d'Aleksandre avait été très enrichissant pour lui. Il avait redécouvert, une troisième fois, le jeune homme à travers son écriture maladroite et souvent confuse. Il écrivait de manière spontanée. C'était parfois bouleversant. En survolant les nombreuses pages recouvertes de ses pensées, Drago savait qu'il pourrait comprendre sa période de deuil, sa tristesse.

James et Lily Potter. Mike. Assister à trois assassinats était déjà trop. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans une situation semblable, Drago n'avait jamais compris Aleksandre. Oh, il se doutait qu'il vivait mal ces absences. Ça devait être difficile de se retrouver ainsi orphelin. Ça devait être éprouvant de surmonter la mort d'un très proche ami. Il soupira à nouveau. Finalement, il n'avait jamais eu conscience des réels sentiments du Survivant jusqu'à ce qu'il les lise dans ce carnet et qu'il s'aperçoive qu'ils ressemblaient énormément aux siens. Alors oui, Aleksandre était sûrement la personne la plus appropriée pour le soutenir dans cette période.

Pourtant, comment cela pourrait-il arriver? Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis plusieurs semaines. Oui, Drago savait que c'était lui qui avait fait ce choix mais il se s'était senti si trahi. Il s'était tellement ouvert à son ancien ennemi durant ces derniers mois. Comment pourrait-il le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il l'avait vu pleurer à plusieurs reprises? Potter devait tellement se moquer de lui à ces moments. Il devait jubiler intérieurement de la revanche qu'il prenait sur lui. Leur haine l'avait sûrement obligé à poser des barrières dans leur amitié. Il s'était bien trop attaché au jeune homme alors que celui-ci, au fond de lui-même, devait le mépriser. Et il ne s'était aperçu de rien. De rien du tout. Comment pouvait-il être stupide à ce point là? Stupide et ridicule! Il s'était accroché au jeune homme alors que Jonathan s'éloignait progressivement de lui à mesure que son histoire amoureuse avec Gabriel se consolidait. Il avait même ressenti du désir pour lui! Du désir! C'était affreux.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un gémissement. Tournant la tête vers la source du bruit, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Aleksandre s'agiter un moment dans son lit avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Déjà à moitié redressé, le jeune homme s'assit correctement sur le matelas. Sans s'apercevoir du regard du jeune Malefoy, il plongea son visage entre ses mains et inspira bruyamment pour retrouver son calme et faire reculer la douleur persistante de sa cicatrice. Au bout de quelques instants, il releva la tête et repoussa le drap qui le recouvrait. Il balança ses jambes hors du lit puis rencontra le regard gris de Drago. Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment à se fixer dans les yeux bêtement jusqu'à ce que l'ancien Gryffondor se lève. Sous le regard du blond, il se dirigea jusqu'à son armoire en bois où il récupéra sa robe de chambre verte. Il l'enfila tout en glissant ses pieds dans ses chaussons puis, sans un autre regard pour son camarade, il alla jusqu'à la porte du dortoir.

-Où vas-tu?

La question avait quitté les lèvres de Drago sans que celui-ci ne le veuille réellement. Mince! Aleksandre allait croire qu'il se souciait de lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas totalement un mensonge mais il préférait éviter les questions embarrassantes pour le moment. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant le fils de Severus se tourner vers lui avec surprise. Ses deux grands yeux noirs et verts étaient ouverts de stupéfaction et il le dévisagea longuement. Drago venait-il de lui adresser la parole sans adopter une voix dégoulinant de haine et de reproche? Une douce chaleur se propagea au creux de son ventre et effaça provisoirement toute la tension qui l'habitait depuis son brusque réveil.

-Le couvre-feu est dépassé, ajouta-t-il en essayant de se justifier.

-Je vais... je dois voir Dumbledore, expliqua Aleksandre en affichant un sourire maladroit.

En voyant que Drago restait immobile, comme pétrifié, dans son lit, il s'empressa de quitter le dortoir, les joues brûlantes. Un sourire stupide avait éclos sur ses lèvres et il se sentit apaisé. Y avait-il une chance que toute cette tension entre eux disparaisse prochainement? Comme il le pensait chaque jour, il était hors de question qu'il soit celui qui se rabaisse à supplier Drago de le pardonner. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pour une fois, il avait entièrement pensé à lui et à son bien-être sans se soucier des autres. Alors oui, il était très heureux d'être le fils de Severus Snape, d'avoir modifié son apparence et son nom même si cela déplaisait à beaucoup de monde.

Cependant, en se retrouvant dans les couloirs du cachot, son soulagement disparut pour laisser à nouveau place à l'anxiété. Il resserra la ceinture qui fermait sa robe de chambre et il accéléra le pas. Même en été, les nuits restaient fraîches dans les couloirs mal isolés de Poudlard. Il s'efforça de ne pas faire de bruit et de surveiller ses arrières. Il n'avait pas intérêt à rencontrer un adulte sur son chemin ou il l'empêcherait de rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore. Il fallait absolument qu'il interroge le vieil homme. Son père, à demi-mots, lui avait conseillé de l'éviter le plus possible. Il ne voulait pas que le directeur essaye de le manipuler en le forçant à combattre immédiatement Voldemort ou en lui donnant des tâches dans cette guerre. Sans oser le dire, l'adolescent avait pensé que Dumbledore devait être satisfait de la situation: il vivait en ce moment même un entraînement dont la finalité serait un affrontement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne ne le disait clairement mais il était évident que ça se passerait ainsi.

À force de détours et d'instants durant lesquels il se dissimulait derrière des armures, il arriva finalement devant le bureau du directeur. Il avait réussi à éviter Sirius qui patrouillait près des doubles portes de la Grande Salle, baguette magique à la main. Kingsley et Tonks furent également des obstacles à son ascension jusqu'à Dumbledore mais il les contourna facilement. Par chance, il n'avait pas rencontré le chemin de Maugrey Fol Œil. Avec l'ancien Auror et son œil magique (très effrayant), il n'aurait eu aucune possibilité de le tromper. Avant que quelqu'un n'apparaisse au bout du couloir, il prononça à voix basse le mot de passe qu'il avait entendu la semaine précédent. Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore changé et la gargouille se déplaça dans un grincement sonore, lui dévoilant ainsi le passage jusqu'au bureau dans lequel il pénétra.

La pièce circulaire était vide et silencieuse. Les rayons de lune presque pleine l'éclairaient faiblement. Dès qu'il fit un pas de plus dans la salle, plusieurs torches se ravivèrent, la baignant dans une luminosité agréable. Les sourcils froncés, il observa autour de lui avec attention. Fumseck, le magnifique phénix de Dumbledore, dormait calmement, près du large bureau qui occupait une place importante. La créature souleva ses deux paupières en l'entendant se racler la gorge et il se redressa dans un geste majestueux. Sans savoir comment réagir face à l'animal, l'adolescent lui sourit doucement. Il ne voulait pas se faire attaquer pour être rentré sans autorisation dans le bureau de son maître. Une fugace image de Drago se faisant lacérer le bras droit par Buck lui traversa l'esprit mais, avec un frisson, il s'empressa de la repousser. Dans tous les cas, le vieil homme était absent. Où pouvait-il bien être?

Les tableaux des anciens directeurs se réveillèrent progressivement. Certains lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait là tandis que d'autres râlaient de sa présence. Sans aucune once d'embarras, le jeune homme les fusilla du regard. Et bien oui, que pouvait lui faire une horde de personnages en peinture? Absolument rien alors il pouvait profiter de sa supériorité pour une fois. Beaucoup plus poliment, il se tourna vers le directeur Dippet et lui demanda s'il savait où se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore. L'ancien directeur le regarda étrangement un instant avant de l'informer qu'à cette heure-là, il dormait dans ses appartements. Aleksandre le remercia puis se détourna de l'ensemble des tableaux qui s'étaient mis à chuchoter entre eux.

-PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE! Hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

Et ce fut avec un large sourire satisfait qu'il entendit du mouvement dans le haut du bureau qui donnait aux appartements du directeur. Il s'efforça de ne pas rire aux éclats en entendant le vieil homme marmonner, se hâtant visiblement de quitter son lit. Dans un tableau, un directeur mal luné prononça un juron offusqué tandis qu'un autre personnage commençait à se disputer avec lui, lui reprochant son injure. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et claqua contre le mur. Albus apparut, vêtu d'un haut bonnet de nuit violet et d'une robe de nuit de la même couleur. Les sourcils froncés et les traits tirés à la fois par l'inquiétude et la fatigue. La surprise se dessina malgré tout sur son visage en l'apercevant.

-Que se passe-t-il Harry? Demanda-t-il d'un ton pressé en descendant les escaliers pour le rejoindre.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et il plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et se recula d'un bond lorsque le vieillard voulut poser une main sur son épaule. Non, il ne pourrait pas supporter un contact physique avec lui. Depuis qu'il voyait quotidiennement Dumbledore, il s'efforçait de retenir toute la colère qui le traversait à chaque fois. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de réelle discussion avec lui au sujet de leur passé commun. Ivan l'encourageait à le faire mais il ne voulait pas le forcer tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt à faire face au directeur. Au fond de lui-même, le Serpentard savait qu'il pouvait tout à fait lui tenir tête. Néanmoins, il craignait d'être submergé par l'émotion en lui demandant pourquoi il s'était retrouvé chez les Dursley. C'était au puissant mage de lui fournir cette explication mais il craignait trop la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir au cours de cette discussion. Alors pour le moment, il repoussait sans cesse cette conversation.

-Veuillez m'appeler Aleksandre professeur! Exigea-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes puis Albus hocha lentement la tête. Il se recula du corps crispé de son élève. Visiblement, il n'y avait aucune urgence particulière. Si Severus ou un élève avait été en danger, il n'aurait sûrement pas pris le temps de lui parler de cela. Essayant d'effacer les dernières brumes de son sommeil, il se dirigea jusqu'à le large fauteuil derrière son bureau et convia Aleksandre à s'asseoir sur celui lui faisant face. Il regarda l'adolescent accepter sa proposition avec réticence.

-Je dois vous parler.

-Je t'écoute Aleksandre mais permet-moi simplement de commander un thé chaud, demanda Albus. Désires-tu boire ou manger quelque chose?

Tout en refusant, il se sentit nettement moins confiant en lui. Comment allait-il engager la conversation? Comment obtenir des réponses? Il inspira doucement en s'efforçant de ne pas baisser le regard au sol. Il fit tout de même attention à ne pas fixer Dumbledore pour ne pas qu'il essaye de pénétrer dans son esprit. Le peu qu'il avait appris en cours d'occlumencie avec son père était bien trop insuffisant pour le repousser. Il était probable qu'il le sente s'infiltrer dans son esprit à présent qu'il subissait cette sensation deux heures par semaine. Néanmoins, ça ne serait pas suffisant pour se protéger. Peut-être que Dumbledore connaissait maintenant son secret mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait le voir accéder à tous ses souvenirs. Ce serait bien trop embarrassant. Il le vivait déjà assez mal de la part de son père alors il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa réaction en sachant que le directeur de Poudlard se baladait tranquillement dans son esprit.

Le temps qu'une tasse de thé fumante apparaisse sur le bureau, le silence régna dans la pièce. Les anciens directeurs s'étaient finalement tus. Quelques uns s'étaient même rendormis. D'ailleurs, un léger ronflement s'élevait du mur où étaient suspendus les tableaux. Un instant, le jeune homme se demanda comment les autres professeurs pouvaient supporter d'entendre un de leur camarade ronfler ainsi toutes les nuits. Ils allaient devoir supporter cela durant des siècles! Lui-même n'hésitait pas à placer un sortilège de silence autour de son lit lorsque Blaise ou Jonathan ronflait trop fort et l'empêchait de dormir. Dumbledore bailla discrètement et Aleksandre sentit que la fatigue le rattrapait également. Il s'était endormi relativement tôt mais son énième cauchemar l'avait tiré de son sommeil. C'était insupportable de ne pas faire une nuit entière ainsi.

-Je t'écoute.

Restant un moment silencieux, l'adolescent le regarda avaler une longue gorgée de thé. Les yeux bleus du vieil homme, cachés derrière des lunettes, se fermèrent de délectation puis il les rouvrit pour le regarder. Cessant de le dévisager ainsi, le Serpentard prit son temps pour trouver les propos adéquats. Se retrouver seul avec le directeur avait quelque chose d'angoissant pour lui. Sa famille était tellement en froid avec lui depuis plusieurs mois qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le craindre. Pourtant, il n'allait rien lui faire de mal mais les mots souvent durs de son père à son égard le marquaient, l'inquiétaient même. Pourrait-il réellement se servir de lui comme un objet? Le maître des potions n'utilisait pas des mots aussi clairs mais en les déchiffrant, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait dire.

-Je..., se lança-t-il avec hésitation. Pourquoi Voldemort me fait rêver du département des mystères?

La surprise marqua un moment le visage ridé de Dumbledore qui posa sa tasse sur le bureau, l'observant attentivement. Aleksandre fixa son front pour ne pas le laisser utiliser la légilimencie et il se demanda s'il ne venait pas de faire une erreur. Visiblement, son père n'avait pas prévenu son employeur de cet incident répétitif. Par Merlin, il était certain que l'espion se mettrait dans une colère noire s'il le savait présent dans le bureau du sorcier, en train de lui révéler des faits qu'il lui avait cachés.

-J'ignorais cela, s'excusa Dumbledore.

-Je suis certain que vous avez une petite idée de la raison, insista Aleksandre.

À présent qu'il était là, il ne repartirait pas sans une réponse valable. Progressivement, il sentit la confiance renaître. Il avait le droit de connaître tout ce qui le concernait. Il avait seize ans et même s'il n'était pas vraiment en possession de toutes ses capacités, il était assez mature pour supporter une vérité dure à entendre. Ivan ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait fait des progrès incroyables depuis un an. Il le félicitait à propos du retard qu'il avait comblé. Certes, il avait toujours un problème mental mais il était sain d'esprit alors, maintenant, il voulait des réponses.

La seule personne capable de lui en fournir était malheureusement Dumbledore. En effet, le jeune homme n'avait pas interrogé son père à ce sujet. Jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prenne son esprit en « otage » quelques jours plus tôt, il l'évitait. Cette tension entre eux depuis qu'il avait tout révéler au directeur avait été trop forte et il n'avait pas osé avoir une discussion avec lui. Néanmoins, Voldemort avait agi et l'avait mis en danger. Les avaient tous les deux mis en danger par leurs mensonges. Suite à cela, leur relation s'était nettement améliorée et il n'avait pas voulu mettre un terme à cette évolution en remettant ce sujet sur le tapis. Ensuite, tous les autres adultes susceptibles de lui donner des explications ne le feraient pas sans l'autorisation de son père. Forcément, cela limitait le nombre de personnes à une.

-En toute honnêteté Aleksandre, ton père lui-même ignore ce qu'il se trouve au département des mystères.

-Je me fiche de ce que sait mon père ou pas. Vous devez me dire ce qu'il se passe. Je suis persuadé que vous en avez connaissance!

Albus resta silencieux un long moment à ces mots. Il termina sa tasse de thé, se sentant à présent tout à fait réveillé. Ses journées étaient de plus en plus longues, amenuisant la durée de son sommeil. Les réunions de l'ordre du phénix s'enchainaient à toute allure. Souvent, rien de concret n'en ressortait. L'organisation n'était pas assez puissante pour assiéger le Ministère de la Magie afin de récupérer le pouvoir. Pour faire un tel coup d'état, il fallait penser comme Voldemort et ne pas penser à toutes les morts qui découleraient de cet événement. Les Mangemorts étaient en masse au Ministère, s'occupant de recenser tous les sorciers au sang impur. Dolores Ombrage coordonnait ce projet avec brio d'ailleurs. Ensuite, il devait maintenir son rôle de directeur au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. Il avait tenu à ce que les examens aient lieu même si Voldemort avait coupé toutes les relations du Ministère avec le château. Les professeurs allaient devoir eux-mêmes se charger de la correction de tous les devoirs mais également des examens pratiques. Ce n'était pas dramatique. Ils étaient tous prêts à le faire pour montrer à Voldemort que l'école continuerait à avancer bien qu'elle soit isolée et devenue le refuge de l'ordre du phénix. De telles journées étaient épuisantes alors sans aucun embarras, il affirmait haut et fort que dès qu'il avait la possibilité de rejoindre son lit à une heure raisonnable, il le faisait.

Le directeur de Poudlard observa ensuite le jeune homme face à lui. Assis dans un large fauteuil, sa frêle stature était accentuée. Sans être maigre, Aleksandre n'était pas bien épais. En y réfléchissant, l'ancien Gryffondor ne l'avait jamais été. À présent, Albus comprenait quelles en étaient les raisons. Ses cheveux noirs avaient encore poussé de quelques centimètres et frôlaient ses épaules. Sa peau pâle était légèrement rosie au niveau des joues. Ses yeux noirs dont quelques reflets émeraude ressortaient étaient tirées par la fatigue. Son regard se rapprochait de plus en plus de celui du maître des potions. Un sourire affecté traversa le visage du vieil homme à cette constatation. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait l'occasion de rencontrer un autre petit Severus au cours de son existence. Celui-ci avait longtemps méprisé la paternité et les enfants. Cette situation était assez cocasse d'ailleurs.

Dans tous les cas, rien dans le physique d'Aleksandre Snape ne laissait penser qu'il était Harry Potter. Hormis les éclats d'émeraude dans ses yeux qui rappelaient Lily. C'était une couleur très rare mais magnifique. Il aurait peut-être dû s'interroger sur cela. Oui, il cherchait toujours à comprendre comment il avait pu être ainsi berné. C'était bouleversant de s'apercevoir que finalement, il méconnaissait totalement le jeune homme qu'il crut protéger. Il avait réellement échoué dans cette mission. James et Lily devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes en pensant à lui et à ce qu'il avait fait subir à leur fils. Involontairement évidemment. Certes, il avait toujours su que la vie du gamin n'était pas merveilleuse chez les Dursley mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela prendrait une telle ampleur. Il n'aurait jamais accepté une telle situation contrairement à ce que laissait entendre Severus. Il n'aurait peut-être pas confié l'enfant à son professeur de potions mais il ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé subir de tels traitements.

-Ces rêves ne sont pas si importants, évita le vieillard. Tu peux te contenter de les oublier la journée.

-Et accepter d'être réveillé toutes les nuits à cause d'eux? s'exclama Aleksandre d'un ton incrédule. C'est complètement idiot. Vous savez ce qu'il y a dans ce département. J'ai fait des recherches mais les livres de la bibliothèque ne m'ont rien appris!

Pendant que tous les étudiants révisaient de manière acharnée pour leurs examens, Aleksandre avait farfouillé dans la grande bibliothèque de l'école dans l'espoir de trouver plus d'informations sur le département des mystères que Neville ne le lui en avait données. Ses recherches se révélèrent infructueuses. Il n'avait pas trop su dans quelle catégorie chercher les livres alors il s'était dirigé dans la section Histoire. Il avait pu feuilleter plusieurs bouquins relatant l'histoire du Ministère depuis sa création. Il contenait une biographie de chaque Ministre qui se mettait automatiquement dans le grimoire chaque fois que le chef du gouvernement changeait. C'était assez impressionnant. Cependant, hormis des livres de ce type, il n'avait rien trouvé de concret concernant le département des mystères. Évidemment, il n'avait pas osé se tourner vers Mrs Pince pour qu'elle l'oriente dans ses recherches. Il ne voulait éveiller les soupçons de personne.

-Nous pouvons conclure un marché Aleksandre, proposa finalement Dumbledore.

Les sourcils du Serpentard se froncèrent à ses mots et il resta muet, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Ça pouvait être un arrangement intéressant mais il était certain que le sorcier agirait dans son propre intérêt. Il n'avait pas confiance en Dumbledore. Cependant, si celui-ci décidait de ne rien lui dire à propos de ce foutu département des mystères, il avait meilleur temps de prendre le peu qu'il acceptait de lui donner. Non? Il joua nerveusement avec la ceinture de sa robe de chambre un instant avant de déclarer d'une voix pompeuse qu'il était prêt à l'écouter mais que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il acceptait cet accord.

L'hésitation était parfaitement visible sur son visage et son vis-à-vis ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de remords à cette constatation. Il était l'unique responsable de ce comportement méfiant à son égard. Un nouveau soupir silencieux traversa ses lèvres. Il considérerait ses décisions pour le bien-être d'Harry Potter comme l'un de des plus grands échecs de son existence.

-Dès que Severus et moi nous nous retrouverons seuls, je l'informerai de ce qu'il se trouve au département des mystères. Ensuite, tu pourras discuter avec lui.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire vous même? Maintenant? Interrogea l'adolescent, suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous lui direz la vérité?

Voyant que le jeune homme exigeait des explications, Albus entreprit de lui en fournir. Il soupira en voyant que l'heure tournait rapidement. Finalement, ça ne serait pas cette nuit qu'il pourrait dormir beaucoup. Il commença à lui expliquer pour quelles raisons il préférait d'abord avoir une conversation avec Severus. Il n'avait rien caché à son élève à ce sujet. Il lui répéta ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt lorsque, pour la première fois, il était venu le trouver dans son bureau afin d'en apprendre plus sur son rôle dans la guerre et notamment concernant la mort de Voldemort. Severus et lui avaient conclu une sorte d'arrangement. Aleksandre roula des yeux en l'entendant dire cela. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce que les deux adultes avaient décidé. Le maître des potions, étant son père, devait être au courant de tout ce que Dumbledore lui disait. En fait, le vieux sorcier avait même l'interdiction de lui révéler quelque chose sans son autorisation. Accord stupide, n'est ce pas? Dans tous les cas, le directeur de Poudlard tenait visiblement à tenir cet accord.

Alors que Dumbledore demandait à Aleksandre s'il comprenait son point de vue, le jeune homme n'eut pas la possibilité de répondre puisque que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Après un bref silence, le propriétaire du bureau donna l'autorisation à l'invité de pénétrer dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la silhouette d'Arthur Weasley. Il était accompagné de Remus et tous les deux affichaient un air grave. Néanmoins, la surprise fit hausser les sourcils du loup-garou lorsque son regard tomba sur l'adolescent présent. Celui-ci baissa la tête en direction de ses pieds. Heureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de son père mais il était certain que l'amant de celui-ci irait l'informer de sa présence à une heure tardive dans ce bureau.

-Bonsoir messieurs, s'excusa le rouquin en affichant un air fatigué, Albus nous avons une nouvelle information à vous communiquer.

-Je vais raccompagner Aleksandre jusqu'à sa salle commune pendant ce temps là, proposa Remus. Je reviens immédiatement ici.

Sous la proposition se cachait un ordre de la part du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et l'adolescent n'eut pas d'autre choix que de quitter le large fauteuil qu'il occupait jusque là. Il soupira en songeant que cette soirée et cette discussion avec Dumbledore avaient été inutiles. Il aurait tout autant pu tenter de se rendormir au lieu de se déplacer jusqu'ici. Il jeta un dernier regard en direction du directeur qui inclina lentement la tête. En réponse, il fit le même geste, signifiant ainsi qu'il acceptait ce pacte. C'était son seul moyen pour en apprendre plus. Poliment, il salua les deux adultes qui restaient dans le bureau puis suivit Remus hors de la pièce. Avant même que la porte ne se referme, Arthur commença à parler d'une voix précipitée mais elle était trop basse pour qu'il puisse en saisir un seul mot.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Remus et Aleksandre n'échangèrent aucun mot alors qu'ils traversaient le dédale de couloir. Il y avait comme une légère tension entre eux. C'était très embarrassant et le plus jeune se racla la gorge. Discrètement, il se mit à observer l'adulte. Il était clair qu'il était fatigué. Ses pas étaient lourds et son dos courbé. Des cernes noirs se creusaient sous ses yeux, mangeant petit à petit ses joues pâles et balafrées. La pleine lune dans vingt quatre heures ne devait pas être étrangère à cela. Il paraissait également soucieux. Était-ce en raison de cette information que Mr Weasley et lui voulaient communiquer au directeur de l'ordre du phénix?

-Es-tu certain que te retrouver seul avec le professeur Dumbledore est une bonne idée? Commença prudemment Remus. Severus t'as déjà parlé des risques que cela comportait.

Fronçant les sourcils face au reproche à peine dissimulé qui suintait dans sa voix, Aleksandre tourna la tête pour le dévisager ouvertement. Sans aucune gêne, Remus soutient son regard. Il haussa même un sourcil en y apportant un petit soupçon d'autorité. Le jeune homme sentit la colère monter en lui mais il préféra rester silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui disait une telle chose. Ça ne le regardait pas. Il avait assez de la présence étouffante de son père sans y rajouter l'amant de celui-ci. Il appréciait énormément Remus mais il ne voulait pas que celui-ci agisse ainsi avec lui. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il parle à Dumbledore ou pas? Il allait déjà tout rapporter à son père, ce qui lui causerait de nouveaux ennuis. Ça devrait lui suffire! Préférant ne pas se mettre encore plus en colère, il reporta son regard sur ses pieds et sans un mot de plus, ils continuèrent à marcher.

Remus soupira intérieurement en se fustigeant. Il aurait dû se taire et ne rien lui reprocher. Il voulait juste lui rappeler que le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas aussi pur et innocent qu'il le laissait croire, surtout avec lui. Sans être complètement méfiant, il fallait rester vigilant sur les réelles actions du puissant sorcier. Et puis, Remus estimait avoir plus ou moins le droit de conseiller Aleksandre. Après tout, ils faisaient partie de la même famille. Si au début le loup-garou n'osait pas penser ainsi à sa relation avec la famille Snape, il se plaisait à le faire depuis que Severus, de manière très détournée évidemment, lui avait assuré qu'il y était à présent, un élément à part entière.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la salle commune des Serpentards après avoir croisé plusieurs membres de l'ordre du phénix patrouillant dans les couloirs. Aleksandre prononça le mot de passe en ignorant royalement l'adulte mais celui-ci le retint en posant une main sur son épaule. Soufflant exagérément pour bien lui montrer qu'il était mécontent, le jeune homme se retourna vers lui et croisa les bras d'une manière qu'il espérait insolente. Décidément, il ressemblait de plus en plus à Severus.

-Ne sois pas fâché. Il s'agissait simplement d'un conseil.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire ou non! Cracha l'adolescent en se reculant d'un pas. J'ai suffisamment d'un seul père pour le faire!

Et, en lui tournant le dos, Aleksandre pénétra dans la salle commune sans un seul mot ou regard à l'égard du loup-garou. Celui-ci resta stupidement planté devant un tableau rebouchant l'entrée de la tour des Serpentards. Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Je te comprends mieux, Sirius, soupira-t-il avant de reprendre le chemin inverse pour retrouver Arthur et Dumbledore.

_Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment... J'essayerai de faire mieux dans 2 semaines! En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre soutien :D J'espère que vous aimerez les prochains chapitres. Merci à ma bêta._  
_Patmol25_


	102. CII: BUSE

_**Désolé de ce léger retard mais le site ne voulait pas que j'entre dans mon compte hier soir ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres. J'en profite pour souhaiter un joyeux noël à tous et je vous remercie pour votre soutien depuis si longtemps ! Je sais que je ne réponds plus aux reviews mais je les lis toutes et je vous en remercie vraiment. J'essayerais de prendre un peu de temps pendant ces vacances pour vous répondre à chacun mais je ne vous promet rien car ça va être deux semaines de révision !**_

A dans deux semaines, et que le père noël vous gâte tous !**  
****  
****Chapitre****: BUSE**

Une semaine plus tard, Aleksandre se dirigeait à pas traînants jusqu'au bureau d'Ivan. Il fusilla du regard un Poufsouffle de troisième année qui, involontairement, lui avait foncé dedans. Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur alors il n'avait pas le cœur à être aimable avec tous les crétins qui ne savaient pas marcher dans les couloirs. Il venait de quitter la Grande Salle après avoir déjeuner. En fait, il avait seulement picoré dans son assiette, attendant impatiemment que son psychiatre quitte la table des professeurs pour le suivre de loin. Leurs horaires habituels avaient été modifiés en raison des examens. Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient les après-midis après les cours, ils avaient décidés de placer leur heure soit après le déjeuner, soit tôt le matin ou tard le soir car les examens s'étendaient sur toute la journée.

D'ailleurs, le matin même avait eu lieu l'examen écrit de sortilège, confectionné par le professeur Flitwick. Et le jeune homme était persuadé de s'être complètement planté. Cela expliquait donc sa mauvaise humeur. Les larmes aux yeux, il avait quitté la salle d'examen à l'heure imposée. Lorsque Gabriel avait voulu le consoler, le jeune français s'était fait durement rembarré, ce qui avait poussé toutes les autres personnes de son entourage à le laisser tranquille. Il poussa un énième soupir irrité et passa une main sur ses yeux humides. Il inspira fortement en essayant de retrouver son calme. Il devait absolument être détendu pour la deuxième épreuve de la journée. De quinze heures à dix sept heures trente avait lieu l'examen d'histoire de la magie.

Une fois arrivé devant le bureau de son psychiatre, il frappa contre la porte et attendit l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle ne tarda pas. Ivan était déjà derrière son bureau, buvant une tasse de café, un livre à la main. Il corna le coin droit du haut de la page puis referma le bouquin en invitant son patient à prendre place à son siège habituel. Ce fut toujours d'une manière grognon qu'Aleksandre s'exécuta. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être sympathique même s'il savait parfaitement que les autres n'étaient pas responsables de son échec. C'était lui seul qui n'avait pas travaillé assez dur pour cette matière. Il pensait maitriser toutes les notions importantes pour réussir haut la main cet examen mais il s'était surestimé.

-Tu m'as l'air bien contrarié, commença l'adulte.

Ce fut suffisant pour que l'adolescent explose. Il serra les poings le long de son corps alors que les larmes jaillissaient hors de ses yeux. Immédiatement, Ivan tâtonna à sa droite pour attraper la boîte de mouchoirs qu'il gardait toujours dans son bureau puis la tendit au jeune homme qui lui arracha pratiquement des mains. Tout aussi brusquement, Aleksandre empoigna un mouchoir qu'il tira hors de la boîte et s'essuya les yeux en respirant difficilement. Cependant, les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues rosies.

-J'AI TOUT RATÉ! Cria-t-il. TOUT! Je suis nul!

-L'épreuve de sortilège s'est mal déroulée, supposa Ivan. En es-tu simplement certain?

Le regard meurtrier qu'il se reçut le convainquit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser une telle question. Il grimaça puis laissa son patient lui hurler dessus qu'il n'était pas complètement débile et qu'il savait reconnaître ses échecs. Aleksandre ajouta qu'Ivan n'avait pas intérêt à essayer de le consoler comme Gabriel l'avait fait car ça le mettrait encore plus hors de lui! Docilement, l'adulte hocha la tête. Il était préférable de partir dans le sens de l'adolescent qui semblait bouleversé à l'idée d'avoir échoué à cette épreuve des BUSE. Pourtant, s'il réussissait les autres matières, il n'avait aucune raison de se mettre dans un tel état. Une bonne note en défense contre les forces du mal rattraperait sans problème une note plus faible en sortilège. Il restait en plus de cela l'examen pratique, le lendemain après-midi, qui possédait une place non négligeable dans la note globale. Néanmoins, essayer de rassurer son patient risquerait de le mettre encore plus en boule alors il avait meilleur temps de le faire lorsqu'il se serait apaisé.

La pression que le jeune homme s'était mis seul, ces derniers jours, était très forte et il n'était pas étonnant qu'il finisse par craquer. Ivan se souvenait de sa propre expérience en tant qu'étudiant. Très soucieux de réussir pour montrer à sa famille que les études n'étaient pas forcément inutiles, il s'imposait un rythme de travail acharné qui, souvent à la moindre émotion trop forte, le faisait s'effondrer en larmes. Ça lui était arrivé à l'Institut Magique de médicomagie à Berlin où il avait étudié. Après avoir passé un examen oral où il était persuadé d'avoir échoué, il était rentré dans son petit appartement qu'il louait et avait pleuré pendant des heures. Rien n'aurait pu le consoler donc il comprenait le ressenti de son patient.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le Serpentard avait retrouvé son calme. Il reniflait encore à certains moments mais avait cessé de pleurer. Respirant calmement comme le lui avait appris son père lors d'une séance d'occlumencie, il put ainsi détendre son corps et retrouver ses esprits. Il essaya de relativiser une dernière fois son échec. Il était impossible qu'il échoue dans toutes les matières. Il avait particulièrement soigné ses révisions en métamorphose et en défense contre les forces du mal. D'ailleurs, il en était plutôt sorti satisfait de la salle d'examen. De plus, l'aide de Neville en Botanique avait été précieuse et il avait hâte de passer cette épreuve, qui clôturerait cette session de BUSE le lendemain. Rougissant légèrement, il évita le regard de son psychiatre. Par Merlin, que lui avait-il pris? Pourquoi avait-il crié ainsi? Il devait vraiment être en colère pour s'en prendre ainsi à lui. Il était rarement le destinataire de ses colères.

-Ça va mieux? Demanda Ivan une fois sûre qu'il ne se ferait plus hurler dessus.

Les joues encore plus cramoisies par l'embarras, Aleksandre hocha doucement la tête. Oh Merlin, il gémit intérieurement en se rappelant comment il avait geint. Pitoyable. Pire qu'un bébé. Il fut malgré tout soulagé par le sourire en coin et amusé de son psychiatre accompagnant la fin de sa question. Celui-ci n'était pas en colère après lui. Il l'avait même laissé sangloter et se lamenter sur son incompétence pendant dix minutes en lui tendant de nouveaux mouchoirs chaque fois que c'était nécessaire. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait s'il était fâché.

-Il ne reste que demain et ce sera terminé, encouragea l'adulte en souriant.

-Et dimanche, on part pour une semaine de vacances!

En disant cela, l'adolescent remarqua à quel point le temps avait filé à toute allure. Cela faisait déjà quasiment deux mois qu'il avait rejoint Poudlard. Et il s'en était passé des choses en huit semaines, par Merlin. Il se rappelait encore combien il était angoissé de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie. Remus l'avait même rassuré et c'était l'une des premières fois où ils avaient été aussi proches. À présent, ils s'entendaient très bien même si Aleksandre, depuis leur dernière altercation la semaine précédente, l'évitait. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter ensemble. La semaine consacrée aux examens prenait tout leurs temps libres. Cela devait faire quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas fait un tour dans l'appartement familial dans les cachots. Il avait discuté avec son père une poignée de secondes deux jours plus tôt mais ils s'étaient simplement croisés par la suite dans la Grande Salle.

Quoi d'autre en deux mois? Ses innombrables disputes avec son père. Par Merlin, combien de fois une forte tension les avait éloignés ces derniers temps? Il ne pensait pas, qu'un jour, sa relation avec lui serait si compliquée. Avec un peu d'humour, Gabriel avait murmuré que l'air de Poudlard ne favorisait visiblement pas leur entente. Ça n'était pas faux. Ils se disputaient beaucoup moins lorsqu'il était scolarisé à l'hôpital Tarkovski. Il avait conscience qu'ils étaient tous les deux fautifs dans cette situation. Son père mentait à tout va pour le protéger tandis que lui se laissait submerger par ses émotions négatives, préférant la colère et l'affrontement. Ça ne lui rassemblait pas et ça avait d'autant plus déstabilisé le maître des potions. Oh oui, il en avait parfaitement conscience mais cela ne les avait pas empêché d'être en conflit à plusieurs reprises.

Conflit qui l'avait poussé à courir jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour tout lui révéler à propos de l'incroyable pot-aux-roses créé par son père et lui. Stupide erreur de sa part. Il s'était mis en danger, prenant le risque d'être à nouveau manipulé par le vieil homme. Néanmoins, sa famille veillait à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Encore maintenant, l'adolescent était sidéré par la folie de son geste. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu être autant en colère pour aller révéler au Directeur de Poudlard ce qu'il craignait par dessus tout qu'il découvre. Dans un sens, ce geste l'avait poussé à prendre réellement conscience qu'il était toujours le Survivant. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Je suis malgré tout soulagé de retourner au Manoir, confia-t-il.

-Ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été faciles, accorda Ivan. Te reposer un peu te fera du bien.

Oh oui. Il allait dormir. Dormir. Et dormir. Personne ne pourrait le tirer hors de son lit avant au moins dix heures. Et cela tous les matins. Il n'était pas un gros dormeur mais il comptait bien profiter de ces sept journées pour juste se reposer et se détendre. Il était le premier à admettre qu'il en avait besoin. L'attaque récente de Voldemort contre son esprit l'avait secoué et s'endormir était une angoisse chaque soir. Alors il espérait se sentir plus en sécurité au Manoir. C'était stupide pourtant. Poudlard devait être aussi bien, voire mieux protégé que le Manoir Snape mais se retrouver dans sa vraie résidence avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Ajouté cela, les professeurs avaient été généreux. En effet, comme les deux mois de vacances avaient été réduits à une semaine, ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun de ne leur donner aucun devoir à faire. Rien. Rien du tout. C'était sûrement le seul avantage de ce nouveau calendrier scolaire. En apprenant cela, tous les élèves avaient exprimé leur joie par le biais de cris et d'applaudissements dans la Grande Salle. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas dupes. Si les enseignants ne leur donnaient aucun travail, c'était bien parce qu'ils étaient débordés par la correction des examens de toutes les années. Il était fort probable que beaucoup d'élèves commencent l'année scolaire sans avoir connaissance de leurs résultats. La priorité des professeurs était aux cinquièmes et septièmes années.

-Je... tu sais, je t'ai dit que j'avais été voir Dumbledore la semaine précédente, rappela prudemment Aleksandre.

Ivan hocha la tête. Il s'en souvenait même parfaitement et il n'était pas étonné qu'il paraisse si embarrassé de revenir sur ce sujet. Le lendemain de cette soirée, son patient l'en avait directement informé pendant leur séance. D'une manière assez violente d'ailleurs. Persuadé que Remus avait été trouvé son père pour lui raconter, Aleksandre était certain que Severus avait déjà mis le psychiatre au courant. Cette certitude l'avait irrité, le rendant agressif. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr, Severus savait que son fils se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur. Cependant, il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Tout d'abord surpris par le ton furieux de l'adolescent, Ivan l'avait sermonné d'une voix froide, l'obligeant à s'excuser pour son impolitesse. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en quelque sorte l'exutoire du jeune homme qu'il acceptait sans broncher de se faire hurler dessus.

Pour faire disparaître le silence gêné qui s'était installé dans le bureau, l'adulte avait encouragé le Serpentard à continuer sur sa lancée. Il ne lui avait pas reproché d'avoir décidé d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Seul. Severus le désapprouvait et il pouvait en comprendre les raisons. Néanmoins, il comprenait également le besoin de son patient d'obtenir des réponses. Tant que cela n'était pas nécessaire, il ne prenait pas position dans les choix parentaux de Severus. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Il guérissait Aleksandre et le soutenait d'un point de vue moral. S'il voyait par exemple que le jeune homme se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même car rongé par l'inquiétude de ne pas être informé des évènements le concernant, alors seulement là, il pousserait son père à lui répondre. Il admettait que l'un des points les plus difficiles dans son métier était de rester totalement subjectif. Par moment, il avait envie de secouer Severus, à d'autres, il s'agissait d'Aleksandre. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas son métier. Il n'était pas payé pour cela et n'avait donc pas le droit d'intervenir dans la vie privée de ses patients.

Aleksandre reprit donc où il s'était arrêté, éloignant le soupçon de remord qui l'avait saisi. Il rappela à Ivan le « marché » que Dumbledore et lui avaient fait tacitement la semaine précédente. Pas réellement par choix pour l'étudiant qui lui aurait préféré obtenir directement une réponse. Car son père pouvait décider de lui dissimuler cette information. Il admettait avoir des difficultés à lui faire confiance. Il ne lui reprochait rien. Comme tout père aimant, il voulait le protéger, le mettre hors de danger dans cette guerre. Comme Ivan le lui avait expliqué, c'était compréhensible et tous les parents agissaient ainsi. La sécurité d'un enfant était très importante même si celui-ci n'en voyait pas réellement l'intérêt. Quoiqu'il en soit, deux jours plus tôt, Dumbledore lui avait signifié d'un discret signe de la tête au détour d'un couloir qu'il avait eu une discussion avec son père. Comme c'était prévu.

-J'ai d'abord été surpris, confia-t-il. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait.

-C'est un bon point pour lui. Il essaye de vous prouver que vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Après tout, être totalement en désaccord avec lui dans cette situation est plutôt compliqué. Tu ne trouves pas?

Il n'avait pas tort. C'était pourquoi Aleksandre hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Comment s'opposer efficacement à Voldemort s'ils se divisaient tous? Ils devaient être unis. C'était sûrement leur plus grande force face au pouvoir du Lord Noir. Agir en groupe était le seul moyen d'affaiblir celui-ci et son armée. Il se trompait peut-être mais le Serpentard ne pouvait pas imaginer un camp guerrier efficace s'il était morcelé par différents conflits. Les Mangemorts étaient tous unis et étaient totalement fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'un autre côté, le jeune homme se demanda s'ils s'entraideraient vraiment dans une situation délicate. Il ne les imaginait pas avoir tant de bonté. Penser à soi en premier était surement leur devise. À l'opposé, les membres de l'ordre du phénix le feraient. Aleksandre n'imaginait pas Sirius ou toute autre personne quitter les lieux d'une bataille en voyant un étudiant en difficulté face aux Mangemorts. Oui, c'était peu probable.

Ivan le tira de ses pensées en lui demandant s'il avait pu discuter avec son père. La réponse fut négative. Ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Ils s'étaient à peine croisés pendant les repas à la Grande Salle. Le soir, il se consacrait à ses révisions. C'était sa priorité jusqu'à la fin des examens. Son psychiatre afficha un sourire amusé lorsqu'il argumenta qu'après avoir attendu durant plusieurs mois, ce n'était pas une poignée de journées qui allait le rendre malade. En effet, même s'il était impatient, il arrivait à être raisonnable et à ne pas se précipiter dans les appartements de son père pour lui tirer la vérité de force. Il était conscient de l'importance de la discussion qui suivrait. Autant pour lui que pour l'adulte. Ce serait compliqué. Il le savait parfaitement mais il ne voulait pas agir comme une autruche, rester la tête plantée dans le sable pour oublier ce qu'il apprendrait. Et puis, il était possible qu'il n'y ait rien de terrible au département des mystères. Toutefois, il préférait se préparer mentalement. Pour avoir une telle conversation, cela devait se passer dans de bonnes conditions. Avoir le temps. Ne pas être fatigué. Être détendu pour éviter tout conflit.

-J'ai un peu peur, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. De ce qu'il va se passer.

-Le contraire serait étonnant, rassura Ivan.

Savoir que le psychiatre trouvait sa crainte normale le rassurait. Il le lui répétait assez souvent afin de se rassurer. C'était stupide mais Ivan semblait avoir compris combien cela lui importait. Alors, il obtempérait et le rassurait à chaque fois. C'était un soutien qui l'aidait beaucoup à ne pas perdre le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui. Il avait peur. Quoi de plus normal? Il était un jeune sorcier de seize ans destiné à affronter Voldemort pour sauver la population de son emprise maléfique. Ça le plaçait comme héros et il n'était vraiment pas prêt pour cela. Cependant, il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il le voudrait. Comment pourrait-il vivre sainement en pensant à toutes les morts dont il était involontairement responsable? Honnêtement, quel monstre serait capable de rester les bras croisés? Certainement pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors même s'il était terrifié par les prochains mois, il tenait absolument à être prêt pour rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts. Il fallait bien que les cours qu'il prenait avec son père soient utiles, n'est ce pas? Il sourit doucement à Ivan, le remerciant ainsi silencieusement pour son soutien habituel. Il était normal. Puis il changea abruptement de conversation, la tournant sur l'écriture de son journal intime.

Pourtant, les deux hommes durent rapidement se quitter. Avec les examens, les séances changeaient notamment d'horaires mais étaient également rétrécies afin que l'adulte puisse voir quotidiennement tous ses patients. Se levant de son siège, l'adolescent souffla un bon coup. Il se sentait plus serein qu'à son entrée dans le bureau. C'était stupide de ressentir ce besoin de venir se réfugier auprès de son psychiatre lorsqu'il allait mal. Même lorsqu'il ne s'épanchait pas forcément sur ses sentiments, il se sentait mieux en repartant de sa séance quotidienne. Ça l'aidait à être plus lucide, plus calme. Il gérait mieux ses émotions car il les avait dévoilées peu de temps auparavant. Il avait réfléchi dessus avec Ivan. Souvent, il pensait qu'il devrait, progressivement, se détacher de lui comme il l'avait fait avec son père.

-On se voit demain! Salua-t-il en s'approchant de la porte.

-Bonne chance pour tes examens restants.

Un sourire crispé lui répondit puis Aleksandre quitta le bureau en ignorant son rire amusé. Il lâcha un autre sourire forcé au second patient d'Ivan qui attendait dans le couloir. Celui-ci était un peu plus jeune que lui. Il ne savait même pas son prénom mais il n'était pas en cinquième année comme lui. Un écusson de la maison Serdaigle était brodé dans sa robe noire d'uniforme. Le Serpentard s'empressa de traverser le couloir. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les autres patients de son psychiatre. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. C'était assez étrange de savoir qu'Ivan se comportait avec d'autres enfants de la même manière qu'il le faisait avec lui. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec lui. Ce serait vraiment trop embarrassant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était jaloux. Il était juste mal à l'aise.

Bien qu'il soit quatorze heures quinze, les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux. En passant à côté d'une fenêtre, l'adolescent s'aperçut qu'une majeure partie des étudiants s'était réunie autour du lac noir. Tous en profitaient pour relire une dernière fois leur cours et quelques paragraphes dans des livres. Les révisions de dernières minutes. Allier l'utile à l'agréable n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Aleksandre lui-même n'allait pas y échapper. Il comptait bien passer les prochaines quarante-cinq minutes à survoler le plus de chapitres possibles pour briller à l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie. Il avait réellement besoin de réussir un examen dans cette journée sinon il finirait par avoir une crise de nerfs. Un sourire amusé traversa son visage à cette pensée et il roula des yeux. « _Positive! » _Se sermonna-t-il.

-Cesse-ça!

Aleksandre qui s'apprêtait à tourner à un angle s'arrêta et se plaqua contre le mur. Il retient sa respiration, surpris par le brusque éclat de voix. Visiblement, les couloirs n'étaient pas si vides et silencieux que cela. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il ne devrait pas plutôt faire remarquer sa présence. Il savait que c'était impoli d'écouter ainsi les discussions. D'ailleurs, cela lui avait apporté quelques soucis, à plusieurs reprises. Il pouvait tout aussi bien tendre innocemment l'oreille et agir comme s'il surprenait réellement cette conversation. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas d'une conversation entre deux étudiants. Il n'osa pas pencher la tête en avant pour voir avec qui sa tante Elena se disputait. Il était possible qu'il se fasse remarquer et la curiosité le tenaillait. Avec le ton qu'elle venait d'utiliser, il devait s'agir d'une dispute. Quel était le destinataire de sa colère? Sirius, encore?

Il en savait peu à propos de la relation entre son premier parrain et sa tante mais d'après Jonathan, cela se passait mal. Son cousin n'était pas très bavard à ce sujet et Aleksandre trouvait vraiment impoli d'aller interroger directement les deux concernés. Quoi qu'il en soit, son cousin l'avait informé des tensions grandissantes entre les deux amants. Ce fut avec embarras qu'il avait ajouté que c'était probablement de sa faute. « _Bêtises!_ » fut la première réaction d'Aleksandre. Peut-être pas tant que cela. Ce fut ainsi que le fils du maître des potions avait découvert que Jonathan rejetait Sirius chaque jour un peu plus en lui targuant qu'il n'était pas son paternel, qu'il ne devait donc pas agir comme tel. Et visiblement, Elena lui avait également fait parvenir le même message. Ce fut avec difficulté qu'Aleksandre n'avait rien reproché à son cousin. Comment celui-ci pouvait-il se montrer aussi dur avec Sirius? Celui-ci faisait tout pour rendre heureuse Elena. Et il prenait également soin de Jonathan. C'était insensé qu'ils soient en conflit tous les trois alors qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

-Tu ne comprends pas Elena.

Les sourcils d'Aleksandre se froncèrent. Le ton de l'homme était suppliant. Il ne reconnut pas la voix de Sirius. Il mit quelques instants à reconnaître l'interlocuteur de sa tante. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise et il décida de ne pas quitter son poste d'observation jusqu'à ce que les deux adultes se soient éloignés. Merlin, pourquoi Elena se disputait avec son ancien mari, Isaac? D'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir depuis que l'homme était revenu dans la famille Snape, elle l'évitait. Elle ne lui parlait pas. Seulement lorsque c'était obligatoire. Lors des repas dans la Grande Salle, ils étaient à l'opposé. Severus s'assurait d'ailleurs que l'homme n'approche pas de trop près sa petite sœur. C'était une source d'amusement entre Remus et Aleksandre. Ils se moquaient gentiment de son côté trop protecteur envers elle. Il agissait comme si, âgée de seize ans, elle n'arrivait pas à éconduire un prétendant trop insistant. Alors que faisaient-ils au milieu d'un couloir du deuxième étage, seuls?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant.

-Tu n'essayes même pas! Pense à Jonathan.

Il y eut un long silence pesant entre les deux adultes. Quelques bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Toujours caché, Aleksandre se tendit et recula, le dos toujours accolé contre le mur. Il s'apprêta à se faire remarquer lorsque le bruit des talons claquant sur le sol cessa. Il ferma un instant les yeux, apeuré. Il ne voulait pas que sa tante le surprenne en train d'écouter leur dispute et soit fâchée après lui. En même temps, la conversation était très intéressante. Pourquoi Elena demandait à Isaac de la laisser tranquille? L'embêtait-il? Si c'était le cas, il était prêt à aller chercher Sirius sur le champ! Même si les deux amoureux s'étaient disputés, il était clair qu'ils s'aimaient toujours. Tout du moins, il l'espérait. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'ancien fugitif ne laisserait jamais la femme seule dans ses problèmes avec son ancien mari. Il irait également chercher son père. Celui-ci savait être effrayant et il ferait passer l'envie du père de Jonathan d'embêter Elena!

-Ne te sers pas de notre fils, menaça-t-elle en détachant chaque mot. Il ne remarque peut-être pas encore quelle ordure tu es, mais sache que tu n'existes plus à mes yeux depuis le jour où tu as refusé d'assumer ton rôle de père. Je ne me remettrai jamais avec toi.

Les yeux d'Aleksandre s'arrondirent largement en entendant ces propos et il plaqua une main contre sa bouche. L'irrésistible envie de voir la scène revint et il pencha légèrement la tête. Sa tante lui tournait le dos. Ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps et il pouvait voir ses bras trembler. Certainement sous le coup de la colère. Face à elle se tenait Isaac. Aleksandre avait toujours pensé que Jonathan ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. C'était vrai. Il avait hérité de ses yeux et de son fin nez légèrement retroussé. Oh, et les deux parents avaient les cheveux noirs donc il avait hérité ce trait commun. Cependant, ses traits rudes qui le vieillissaient et lui donnaient l'air d'un jeune homme dur appartenaient sans conteste à son père. Sa haute stature provenait également d'Isaac puisqu'Elena sans être petite n'était pas bien grande. C'était la première fois qu'il s'apercevait des ressemblances entre le père et le fils.

Et ça lui déplut car il n'appréciait guère Isaac. Il comprenait le besoin maladif de son cousin d'apprendre à le connaître. Il avait tellement souffert de l'absence de son père lors de sa jeunesse. Son comportement violent, son besoin d'être reconnu, de se faire remarquer par les autres n'étaient pas étranger à cet abandon. Il avait toujours peur de devenir invisible aux yeux des autres comme ça avait été le cas pour son père. Néanmoins, il était totalement aveuglé par sa récente relation avec lui. Ça avait d'ailleurs surpris tout le monde. Au début, il refusait simplement de le regarder. Lui adresser la parole était un sacrilège. Puis, progressivement, il avait accepté sa présence avant de finalement, lui accorder un peu d'attention. Gabriel n'était pas étranger à ce soudain rapprochement. Le jeune français avait réussi à apaiser son petit-ami à ce propos.

Cependant, Aleksandre était loin de penser qu'Isaac McCrory souhaitait reformer un couple avec Elena. Cette idée lui plaisait peu même si, évidemment, il n'avait aucun mot à dire dans cette histoire. Est-ce que Sirius le savait? À ce stade, il ne devait pas se tourner vers son père mais bien vers son ancien parrain. Comment réagirait-il ? Le Serpentard se hâta de reprendre sa place initiale lorsque les deux adultes bougèrent. Par chance, Elena fit quelques pas en avant, à son opposé donc, mais la colère le submergea en entendant Isaac la retenir. Elle lâcha un juron et lui ordonna de ne pas la toucher. Un instant, il pensa à se découvrir mais il se retient au dernier moment. L'homme venait de lâcher sa tante. Évidemment, sa frêle taille n'aurait pas impressionné Isaac mais cela aurait mis un terme à leur conflit.

-Tu n'aimes pas réellement Black. Il est idiot. Jonathan veut nous voir devenir une famille. Il me l'a dit!

-Jonathan veut juste se faire aimer de son père. Oublie cette idée. Cela n'arrivera jamais.

Il y eut un bref silence puis quelqu'un commença à marcher. La discussion était close. Son issu était un soulagement pour le Serpentard. Qu'aurait-il fait si sa tante était tombée dans les bras de son ancien époux? Il n'aurait pas pu rester les bras croisés, mais qu'aurait changé son intervention? En pensant à cette hypothèse, un frisson le parcourut. Beurk. Quelle horrible image. Aleksandre se décolla du mur et fit semblant d'arriver tout à fait au hasard. Il manqua de foncer dans le corps massif d'Isaac. L'homme qui travaillait en tant que patrouilleur au sein de l'école de sorcellerie fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas dupe sur sa présence. Les joues rougissantes, il s'excusa faiblement et s'empressa de s'éloigner du sorcier. Il se rapprocha ainsi de sa tante qui fusillait Isaac du regard.

Une fois que celui-ci eu disparu à l'angle du couloir et que le bruit de ses pas se soit évanoui, Elena se tourna vers l'adolescent silencieux en affichant une moue suspicieuse. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, elle l'interrogea du regard et n'eut pas de difficulté à comprendre que cela faisait un petit moment qu'il était présent. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la culpabilité qui émanait de son visage, ses joues brûlantes et son regard fuyant. Elle roula des yeux au ciel. Combien de fois Severus s'était-il plaint de la curiosité de son fils? Avec une pointe d'humour, Lucius s'amusait à lui répéter que son gosse était un ancien Gryffondor alors forcément, certains traits n'avaient pas disparus.

-Aleksandre, commença-t-elle d'une voix lourde de menace.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé, se hâta-t-il de répliquer.

Le jeune homme leva un regard coupable vers sa tante, faisant tout son possible pour apparaître attendrissant. Il ajouta un petit « _désolé _» gémi avec toute la peine du monde dans la voix. C'était un conseil que Drago lui avait donné, du temps où ils étaient amis. Rien de mieux qu'un joli regard humide pour se faire pardonner. Le blond affirmait s'en servir quotidiennement, notamment auprès de Narcissa lorsqu'elle était toujours là. Lucius était moins enclin à se faire charmer par les larmes de son fils. Visiblement, ce fut un succès pour lui puisque les traits d'Elena s'adoucirent et elle soupira. D'un geste de la main, elle le congédia en lui indiquant que réviser était sûrement une activité plus intéressante et certainement plus utile que l'espionnage.

Heureux de s'échapper ainsi, Aleksandre prit la fuite. Les minutes s'étaient écoulées et il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant le début de l'épreuve. Il voulait malgré tout survoler quelques feuilles de parchemins qu'il avait dans son sac. Cela l'apaiserait de savoir qu'il avait révisé jusqu'à la toute dernière minute. Elena avait raison. Pour le moment, son examen d'histoire de la magie était plus important que toutes les disputes amoureuses. Il aurait bien le temps de réfléchir à cela le lendemain, à la fin de sa dernière épreuve. Il accéléra encore le pas pour rejoindre son cousin et Gabriel dans le parc.

Néanmoins, la voix de sa tante retentit à nouveau et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Confus, il se tourna vers elle. Elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du long couloir mais s'approchait de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était devant lui, un air indécis inscrit sur le visage.

-Tu as conscience que répéter à quiconque la conversation que tu as entendu serait regrettable. Je n'ai pas envie que des conflits éclatent au sein de Poudlard pour quelques bêtises.

Les sourcils du Serpentard se froncèrent et il dévisagea la femme en face de lui. Rêvait-il ou sa tante lui demandait de mentir pour elle? Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un secret entre eux. Un secret qui le rendrait mal à l'aise. Il était persuadé que Jonathan ignorait cette situation. Savait-il que son père qui réapparaissait après plus de dix ans essayait de récupérer sa mère? Alors que celle-ci était déjà en couple! C'était immoral, par Merlin. Ça ne l'était peut-être pas pour certaines personnes mais il était choqué.

-Mais Sirius doit savoir que...

-Sirius va trop s'inquiéter, coupa-t-elle. S'il te plaît, Aleksandre, garde cela pour toi.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire puis tapota son épaule. Ensuite, elle le contourna et disparut dans les couloirs, le laissant stupidement figé. Oh Merlin, il allait devoir garder cela en lui? Ce n'était pas si grave. Elena n'avait pas embrassé Isaac. Il n'y avait rien qui montrait qu'elle voulait seulement le toucher. Cependant, il lui apparaissait normal que Sirius connaisse la situation.

Il était seize heures. Gabriel planchait sur son examen d'histoire de la magie. Il avait ramené ses cheveux longs en une tresse pour éviter qu'ils le dérangent. Il passa sa main gauche dans son cou. Il grimaça face à la sueur qui recouvrait son corps. Il ne faisait pas si chaud que cela. Surtout que les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Il souffla un coup pour faire partir l'angoisse qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il inspira bruyamment, attirant le regard surpris de son voisin. Rosissant, le Serdaigle se concentra à nouveau sur son parchemin. Il avait particulièrement révisé cette matière. Il s'agissait presque uniquement d'un apprentissage par cœur. Il avait pensé qu'avoir une bonne note en histoire de la magie permettrait de pallier à un échec dans une autre matière. Alors pourquoi il ne se souvenait plus qui était le maudit gobelin responsable de la révolution du XVIe siècle? Par Merlin, il l'avait au bout de la langue.

Incapable de trouver la réponse à cette question, il posa un moment sa plume sur la table. Il était certain que ce serait à la fin de l'épreuve que la réponse lui reviendrait à l'esprit. Il s'efforça de respirer calmement en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'était pas en retard. Il avait répondu rapidement aux vingt premières questions. Il était plutôt satisfait du début de l'épreuve. Il avait développé chacune de ses réponses sans y passer trop de temps. Il lui restait cinq questions de cours puis une question tournant autour d'un texte joint au sujet. Il avait calculé le temps qu'il consacrerait aux deux parties de l'épreuve. Il lui restait trente minutes pour terminer les questions portant sur le cours, ce qui lui laissait une heure pour rédiger la petite dissertation. Il pouvait prendre cinq minutes pour respirer et se détendre.

Il en profita pour jeter un regard circulaire dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre tables du repas avaient été remplacées par des rangées de petites tables individuelles. Tous les cinquièmes années étaient présents. Ils étaient classés par ordre alphabétique. Il se trouvait au milieu de la première rangée. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Un énorme sablier était posé sur la table des professeurs. Les grains de sable s'écoulaient doucement. Cinq adultes les surveillaient. Le professeur Sinistra était assise derrière la table des professeurs. Elle corrigeait des copies, certainement celles que les étudiants de cinquièmes années lui avaient rendues deux jours plus tôt. Le professeur Flitwick et Hagrid étaient près des doubles portes de la Grande Salle. Le professeur Snape et le professeur Lupin traversaient les différentes rangées, observant tous les étudiants.

Du coin de l'œil, Gabriel jeta un regard à son petit ami qui était pratiquement à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Il roula des yeux en le voyant jouer avec sa plume, les yeux rivés au plafond. Avait-il déjà fini son épreuve? C'était peu probable. Lui-même avait travaillé très rapidement et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas terminé la première partie de l'examen. Il devait admettre que Jonathan l'impressionnait par sa sérénité face aux examens. C'était certainement une façade pour dissimuler sa crainte d'échouer aux BUSE. Oh, il avait énormément révisé. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs étonné. Il ne disait pas que le Serpentard ne travaillait pas mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'investirait autant dans ses révisions. Toutes ces heures passées à apprendre les cours l'aidaient sûrement à se sentir calme.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur Aleksandre qui se trouvait à la table juste en face de celle de son cousin. L'adolescent était en train de bailler exagérément et à nouveau, le Serdaigle roula des yeux. Parfois, il se demandait si Aleksandre n'avait pas réellement du sang Snape dans les veines... le même que son cousin. Ses souvenirs remontèrent à quelques semaines plus tôt. Tout comme Jonathan et Drago, ce fut un véritable choc d'apprendre qu'il était Harry Potter. Rien ne le laissait penser. Certes, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il avait seulement vu des photographies du Survivant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant le Serpentard jeter un regard meurtrier à son cousin par dessus son épaule pour qu'il cesse d'appuyer ses pieds sur sa chaise, la faisant bouger.

Alors qu'il allait retourner sur son examen, une stridente alarme se déclencha, assourdissant les personnes présentes. Une vague de sursaut fit réagir tous les étudiants concentrés. Chacun lâchèrent leurs plumes et levèrent la tête vers le plafond de la Grande Salle d'où le son semblait provenir. Tous se mirent à discuter et à émettre des hypothèses sur l'origine de cette alarme. Certains commencèrent même à se lever, terrifiés. Et s'il s'agissait des Mangemorts? S'ils avaient réussi à traverser les protections entourant le château?

-SILENCE!

L'ordre crié par le professeur Snape ramena immédiatement le calme dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit et tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Il ordonna ensuite à ceux qui s'étaient levés de reprendre leur place. Il avança jusqu'à faire face à l'ensemble des étudiants. Il leur demanda de rester calmes, ajoutant que les cris d'écervelés l'agaçaient. Remus lui lança un regard acéré en marmonnant entre ses dents que ce n'était pas ce qui allait les apaiser. Assis à sa table, Aleksandre se tourna pour interroger Jonathan du regard. Il se sentait nerveux. Que se passait-il? L'alarme continuait à retentir bruyamment. Ajouté à cela, des bruits de cavalcade se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Il y avait du mouvement à l'extérieur.

Avant que Severus ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent bruyamment et Dumbledore suivi du professeur McGonagall apparut. Hagrid alla à leur rencontre, un air soucieux inscrit sur son visage disgracieux. L'ordre du professeur Snape n'eut plus aucun effet puisque l'ensemble des étudiants se levèrent et assaillirent de questions les deux professeurs, d'autant plus inquiétés par leur air grave. Néanmoins, ils traversèrent les longues rangées, parcourant l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Le vieil homme prit place à côté de Severus et leva ses deux mains pour imposer le silence.

-Les professeurs doivent s'absenter. L'examen est annulé. Rendez vos copies au professeur Sinistra.

Le professeur Dumbledore prononça seulement ces trois phases d'un ton calme puis il retraversa la Grande Salle, cette fois-ci pour en sortir. Cependant, tous les élèves s'amassèrent autour de lui pour l'interroger précipitamment. Les injonctions du professeur Lupin furent inutiles tandis que McGonagall s'égosillait à les rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'elle puisse récupérer les copies de l'épreuve inachevée. Le directeur, d'une voix forte, ordonna à sa directrice adjointe de les informer de la situation. Le subterfuge fut un succès puisque les étudiants se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la directrice des Gryffondors qui les observait, les lèvres pincées en signe d'agacement. Elle sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa robe puis d'un sortilège d'attraction, elle fit venir à elle toutes les copies qui s'empilèrent sur le bureau.

Près de la porte, Aleksandre remarqua que Remus venait de partir d'un pas pressé. Hagrid s'assurait qu'aucun étudiant ne quittait la Grande Salle mais il avait eu le temps de voir, pendant que les portes se refermaient, qu'une agitation régnait dans le château. Des dizaines d'adultes couraient dans tous les sens. Il le fit remarquer à Jonathan qui se tordait le cou pour essayer de repérer où se trouvait le maître des potions. Que signifiait cette alarme? Severus devait le savoir. Attrapant la main de son cousin, le fils d'Elena le tira à travers la foule compacte des élèves. Ils se rapprochèrent de Gabriel qui était un peu en retrait avec deux camarades de sa maison. Drago les rejoignit un instant après, grognon. Aleksandre et lui s'ignorèrent au grand dam de Jonathan qui ne supportait plus cette situation.

Utilisant sa baguette magique pour faire exploser une gerbe d'étincelles dans l'air, le professeur McGonagall réclama le silence. Elle recommença à deux reprises en remarquant que cela ne suffisait pas à réduire au silence les plus bavards. Aleksandre était sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et cette alarme était insupportable! Quand allait-elle s'arrêter? Le professeur Flitwick venait également de quitter la Grande Salle alors qu'au contraire, plusieurs autres professeurs et adultes venaient d'arriver. Ils s'approchèrent d'un pas pressé vers Severus, le professeur Sinistra et McGonagall. Aleksandre reconnut Tonks accompagnée de Sirius et Isaac. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres à cette constatation.

-Cette alarme signifie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lancé une attaque dans un lieu où l'ordre du phénix va intervenir, commença Minerva d'une voix grave. L'ensemble des personnes aptes à combattre vont partir combattre. Il est donc nécessaire que vous fassiez preuve de maturité. Il ne doit y avoir aucun problème durant notre absence.

Une vague de panique traversa la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves essayèrent de deviner quelle était la cible de l'attaque de Voldemort. Plusieurs questions fusèrent mais aucune réponse ne fut apportée. Les adultes échangèrent quelques mots puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans plus faire attention à eux. Ils étaient pressés. L'attaque devait être importante pour que tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix y soient envoyés. Les familles hébergées dans le parc du château devaient également faire partie de la bataille.

-Professeur! Nous pouvons vous accompagner!

Hermione leva la main dans la foule pour montrer au professeur McGonagall que c'était elle qui venait de parler. Tous les étudiants se turent un instant, se dévisageant du regard. Indécis de la réaction à adopter devant une telle proposition, ils observèrent la réaction de leurs professeurs. Puis, plusieurs élèves approuvèrent la proposition de la Gryffondor. Par contre, certains rougirent en prétextant un subit mal de tête ou de ventre. Quelques regards noirs traversèrent la foule ainsi que des insultes murmurées. Hermione leur lança un regard noir pour leur intimer le silence. Son coeur battait vivement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait conscience que sa proposition présentait un réel danger pour tous ceux qui, comme elle, souhaitaient venir en aide à l'ordre du phénix. Néanmoins, elle comptait rejoindre l'association dès qu'on le lui permettrait. C'était, en quelque sorte, un entraînement. Ensuite, elle se fraya un chemin dans la masse d'adolescents puis fit face à sa directrice de maison qu'elle devait convaincre.

-Nous pouvons vous être utiles. Seuls les volontaires prennent le risque de venir avec vous.

Minerva resta muette en laissant son regard promener sur chacun de ses élèves. Au bout de cinq années d'enseignement avec eux, elle les connaissait plutôt bien. Elle accordait toute sa confiance à Miss Granger pour se débrouiller lors d'une attaque. L'impulsivité de son meilleur ami, Ronald, la mettait un peu mal à l'aise mais il était un bon duelliste d'après les dires de Remus. La maladresse de Neville la chagrinait. Elle était certaine que sa grand-mère serait très fière de lui mais elle serait plus heureuse de revoir son petit-fils entier. Michael Corner et Lisa Turpin étaient deux étudiants de Serdaigle qui se défendaient plutôt bien. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de leur amie Li Su qui paraissait enthousiaste à l'idée de les accompagner. Ses lèvres se pincèrent à cette constatation puis elle échangea un regard avec Severus. L'homme serait de bon conseil puisque Albus était déjà parti.

Le maître des potions réfléchit à toute vitesse en analysant rapidement du regard la masse d'élèves de cinquième année qui s'agglutinait autour d'eux. L'idée d'envoyer des adolescents sur le terrain lui plaisait peu mais comme Granger le disait, ils pouvaient leur venir en aide. Si seuls les volontaires compétents les accompagnaient, cela grossirait les rangs de l'ordre du phénix qui étaient bien maigres comparés aux Mangemorts. Lui-même allait devoir endosser sa tenue de fidèle de Voldemort pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades. Prêt à adresser un hochement de tête affirmatif à sa collègue, son regard tomba sur le petit groupe que son neveu et son fils formaient. Immédiatement, il se sentit protester. Il était hors de question que l'un d'eux prenne autant de risque. Par Salazar, il n'allait pas les jeter en pâture à ses condisciples!

Cette pensée le ramena à la situation en remarquant que diverses conversations s'élevaient autour de lui, le pressant à se décider. Non. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que ces adolescents à peine formés combattent les hommes de Voldemort. Pratiquement aucun d'eux n'avait déjà fait face à un tel danger. Il était vrai que l'ensemble des adolescents vivants au Manoir avait eu un semblant d'entrainement mais il ne pouvait pas donner son accord pour une poignée d'étudiant. C'était inutile. Il allait surement falloir augmenter la difficulté des cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le directeur refusait de donner un réel entraînement aux étudiants. Cela ressemblait trop aux cours qui étaient donnés également dans l'antre de Voldemort aux apprentis Mangemorts. Severus se souvenait encore de ce système puisqu'il lui arrivait parfois d'aller enseigner un ou deux sortilèges dangereux. Même si l'envie de Dumbledore était honorable, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses étudiants d'apprendre à se défendre. Pour le moment, ils étaient inutiles.

-Les septièmes années, annonça-t-il à la vielle dame. Nous n'allons pas jeter des agneaux dans la cours des loups.

-Vous avez raison, soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Faîtes venir tous les septièmes années, s'il vous plaît.

À l'aide d'un sonorus, l'espion ordonna à tous les étudiants de rejoindre leur salle commune et de ne pas la quitter jusqu'à ce que l'autorisation leur soit donnée. Il demanda ensuite à tous les septièmes années mais également aux préfets de venir les rejoindre dans la Grande Salle. Il lança un second sortilège qui répéta trois fois ce message. Aussitôt, du bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce. Quelques septièmes années arrivèrent seulement une minute plus tard. Ils devaient être en train de déambuler dans les couloirs pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'école. Sans oublier que cette sonnerie immonde résonnait toujours.

Pendant ce temps là, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard annonça à ses élèves qu'ils devaient quitter la Grande Salle pour laisser la place aux septième année. Sans étonnement, une vague de protestation s'éleva. L'injustice fut pointée du doigt. Elle prit le temps de leur expliquer qu'ils n'étaient pas encore assez entraînés pour faire face aux Mangemorts. Elle ajouta que sans l'autorisation de leurs parents, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de les laisser quitter le château. Jonathan resta bouche-bée et chercha des yeux sa mère dans le tumulte de la Grande Salle. Si certains étudiants obéirent sans broncher, ce ne fut pas le cas d'une partie qui continuait à protester autour du professeur de métamorphose. Évidemment, elle n'était pas là. Il lança un regard à son oncle et Sirius. Tous les deux étaient en train d'accueillir les septièmes années qui arrivaient.

-TOUS LES CINQUIEMES ANNEES, DEHORS! Tonna Sirius en montant sur une table pour se faire entendre. DEHORS!

-C'est injuste! Cracha Drago, en restant planté où il était. Est-ce que je dois demander l'autorisation à mon père qui est un Mangemort?

L'adulte répéta une troisième fois son ordre en faisant sortir des étincelles rouges de sa baguette magique. Néanmoins, il ne fut guère entendu car les élèves de dernière année étaient arrivés et écoutaient attentivement ce que le directeur de Serpentard leur expliquait. Les cinquièmes années protestaient véhément et refusaient de sortir de la salle en arguant que leurs parents se fichaient pas mal d'où ils se trouvaient si c'était pour la bonne cause. Malgré toutes les menaces de McGonagall, cela ne suffit pas à ramener le calme. Un vacarme assourdissant régnait dans la Grande Salle.

Ensuite, Sirius descendit de la table puis assura à McGonagall et Tonks qu'il s'assurait d'envoyer les étudiants sur le lieu du combat avec l'aide de Severus et Isaac. Tous les deux commençaient déjà à créer des Portoloins afin que tous les étudiants de septième année qui s'étaient portés volontaires puissent se déplacer, et cela par groupe. Les préfets des autres années étaient chargés de ramener les étudiants dans les salles communes. Cependant, certains d'entre eux, comme Hermione, insistaient pour se joindre au combat même si personne ne leur prêtait attention. Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et après un dernier regard soucieux aux élèves, elles quittèrent la Grande Salle pour rejoindre l'attaque à leur tour. Elles étaient plus utiles à faire face aux Mangemorts plutôt qu'à attendre dans le château et à ramener le calme. Aidée des préfets, le professeur Sinistra reconduisit difficilement les étudiants en direction de leur salle commune. Ceux qui, d'emblée, ne voulaient pas participer au combat étaient déjà loin mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous les autres. Sirius demanda ensuite aux jeunes adultes restants de former des groupes de cinq à six afin de distribuer les Portoloins.

Une fois que les différents groupes furent constitués, les adultes passèrent auprès d'eux pour leur confier un Portoloin et leur donner des conseils. Ils insistèrent sur l'importance d'avoir un regard partout. Mrs Pomfresh arriva juste au moment où le premier groupe allait disparaître. Elle donna une tape sur l'épaule de Severus en lui reprochant de ne pas avoir pensé à fournir quelques fioles de potions à chaque étudiant pour les blessures superficielles. Le maître des potions roula des yeux et se défendit en argumentant qu'il était intéressant d'envoyer les nouveaux combattants avant que l'attaque ne soit terminée. L'infirmière lui lança un regard mauvais et lui ordonna de distribuer une pochette rétrécie de premier soin à chaque étudiant.

-Que faîtes-vous encore ici? Gronda Severus.

Il venait subitement d'apparaître auprès du petit groupe de six. Ils étaient encore une vingtaine d'élèves à protester. Certains parents qui vivaient au sein du château donnèrent leur accord à leurs enfants mais ils étaient peu nombreux. Cette constatation fit serrer des dents Aleksandre qui trépignait d'impatience, poussé par l'adrénaline. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il allait participer à une bataille. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que tout le monde voulait faire mais, au regard de ce que son destin lui prédisait, il avait plutôt intérêt à s'y préparer. Voir que ses amis étaient tous aussi envieux que lui, lui assurait qu'il n'était pas complètement fou. Cependant, un Portoloin dans une main, six pochettes de secours dans l'autre, l'adulte refusa de leur donner. Il lança un regard particulièrement insistant à son fils qui serra les lèvres. Le directeur de la maison Serpentard plissa des yeux avant d'afficher une moue dégoûtée. Il reformula son interdiction avec plus de menaces.

-Pardon? s'exclama Jonathan, attirant plusieurs regards sur lui. Pourquoi nous ne participerions pas à ce combat alors que vous laissez partir tous les autres?

-Nous laissons partir uniquement les septièmes années. Ne fais pas de caprice ici. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Partez dans vos salles communes. Immédiatement!

-Papa! Geignit Aleksandre, voyant Drago hocher vivement la tête derrière lui pour l'encourager.

Ce fut ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, Aleksandre prononçait un juron furieux au milieu des cachots. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son père avait agi ainsi. Même Sirius avait soutenu son père. Or il était rare que les deux hommes trouvent un terrain d'entente. Jonathan était parti. Un autre juron traversa ses lèvres à cette idée. Son cousin avait embarqué avec lui Gabriel sans que ni Sirius ni Severus ne purent faire ou dire quelque chose. S'il avait réussi à rejoindre le champ de bataille, c'était uniquement grâce à l'intervention de Isaac. En les voyant se disputer, l'homme s'était approché d'eux et sans même réfléchir une minute, il donna son autorisation à Jonathan. Lorsque Severus s'y était opposé, soutenu par Sirius, l'adolescent avait dit qu'il suivait l'ordre de son vrai paternel et qu'il se moquait de leurs avis. Sans un autre mot, il avait pris la main de Gabriel puis le Portoloin que son père lui tendait avec un sourire complice. Quel enfoiré, songea Aleksandre.

Quant à lui, Drago, Liam et Luna, ils avaient été priés de rejoindre leur Salle Commune. Déjà furieux que son neveu se soit ainsi évaporé, Severus leur avait aboyé dessus, à court de patience. Évidemment, Aleksandre n'avait pas accepté d'obéir avant d'avoir pu crier quelques horreurs à son père. À quoi servait les heures de cours qu'ils avaient s'ils ne pouvaient pas les mettre en pratique? Cependant, l'homme l'avait à peine écouté avant de disparaître à son tour pour rejoindre la bataille. Il était furieux. Il avait l'impression d'être inutile. Infantilisé! Par Merlin, comment était-il censé tuer Voldemort s'il ne participait à aucune attaque? Il ne risquait pas de le rencontrer à un détour de couloir!

-C'est ton syndrome du héros qui ressort? Cracha Drago avant de prononcer le mot de passe de la tour des Serpentards. Cesse de souffler ainsi. Tu m'agaces.

-Je dois aller au département des mystères.

Sa réplique surprit tellement Liam et Drago que les deux garçons le dévisagèrent ouvertement, la perplexité inscrite sur leur visage. Qu'est ce que ça avait avoir dans leur conversation? Aleksandre les ignora, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se hâta de rejoindre son dortoir, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il posa son sac sur son lit et s'assit dessus, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Quelque chose se trouvait au département des mystères. Il en était certain puisque Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il en informerait son père. Et Voldemort voulait qu'il le trouve. Le Ministère de la magie appartenait à présent au Lord Noir et à ses Mangemorts mais ceux-ci étaient absents. Ils devaient tous être en train de mettre en sang un village, voire même une ville entière. C'était le moment ou jamais pour lui d'obtenir ce qui intéressait tant Voldemort.

Certes, son père pourrait lui dire puisque le professeur Dumbledore l'en avait informé. Néanmoins, des explications orales ne seraient jamais à la hauteur d'une preuve concrète. S'il se dépêchait, personne ne s'apercevrait de son absence. Liam accepterait de le couvrir sans aucun problème. Vu l'ampleur de l'attaque, elle durerait plusieurs heures. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de temps pour rejoindre.

-Je dois aller chercher quelque chose au département des mystères.

-Puis-je savoir ce que c'est? Demanda Liam, perplexe. Ça ne peut pas attendre.

-Non.

Et sans un mot, l'adolescent se releva. Il devait trouver un moyen de quitter le château et rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait mais il était bien déterminé à découvrir pourquoi Voldemort lui envoyait quasiment chaque nuit des rêves. Qu'allait-il trouver?

-On vient avec toi! Aboya Drago d'un ton ennuyé.


	103. CIII: Le Ministère de la Magie

BONJOUR A TOUS !

**Ce petit chapitre avec un jour d'avance car à partir de demain, je n'ai plus internet (nouveau déménagement) jusqu'au 10 janvier environ. Donc, comme vous devez vous en doutez, le rythme de parution est quelque peu modifié et je posterais le prochain chapitre dès que j'aurais un ordinateur avec internet sous la main, donc je ne vous promet rien !**

**Ensuite, _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE_ (avec un peu d'avance) ! A qui ? A cette histoire tout simplement. Cela fait déjà deux ans que Aleks existe et ce, principalement grâce à vous et vos reviews. Sans votre soutien, je ne pense pas que nous partagerions aujourd'hui le 103ème chapitre! C'est très étrange de penser que ça fait déjà autant de temps que j'écris cette petite histoire mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous dirigons doucement vers la fin donc je ne sais pas si nous fêterons un troisième anniversaire ensemble. Pour le moment, je tiens à vous remercier à nouveau même si mes réponses à vos reviews se font rare par manque de temps.**  
**J'en profite pour remercier une nouvelle fois ma bêta qui me suit.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très bientôt.**

**Bonne année.**

_**Chapitre: Le Ministère de la Magie. **_

-Es-tu sûr qu'il faut qu'on aille dans l'antre des Mangemorts? Râla Drago.

La réponse qui lui parvient fut un grognement agacé. Il roula des yeux. Il était nerveux mais essayait de ne pas le montrer à ses deux camarades. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils allaient faire une telle folie. C'était insensé. Son père allait le massacrer s'il revenait vivant de cette escapade. Amèrement, il songea que ça l'obligerait à se déplacer jusqu'à Poudlard juste pour lui hurler dessus. S'il devait prendre des risques pour attirer l'attention de son père, il était prêt à le faire. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Venir à Poudlard était trop dangereux. Si quelqu'un s'apercevait de sa destination, il serait en danger. Drago ne le voulait pas. Évidemment. Mais d'un point de vue irrationnel, il voulait seulement passer du temps avec son père. Se transmettre des lettres n'était pas une relation normale entre un père et un fils. Il était certain que Lucius ferait le déplacement jusqu'au château s'il quittait lui-même l'école pour aider Aleksandre à rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie.

Dix sept heures sonna dans l'appartement des Snape au cachot. Le jeune homme blond était à genoux sur le sol. Il attrapa un carton caché derrière les paires de chaussures des deux propriétaires de la chambre. Il grimaça un peu face à la poussière puis souleva le couvercle. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il tira hors de la boîte le fin tissu glissant ainsi que le vieux parchemin. Il était très impressionné par la cape fluide qu'il avait entre les mains. Il ignorait pourquoi Aleksandre était aussi soucieux du bout de parchemin jauni mais il comprenait mieux pourquoi il tenait tant à retrouver cette cape. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle devait coûter une petite fortune.

-Là!

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui d'un bond et Aleksandre poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas certain de retrouver ces objets ici. Il le rejoignit précipitamment et s'assit à côté de lui tandis que Liam remettait en place tout ce qu'ils avaient déplacés pour que Severus ne remarque rien de leur passage. Le fils de celui-ci attrapa avec déférence la cape d'invisibilité que tenait Drago. Sa gorge se serra sous l'émotion alors qu'il la caressait de la main droite. Il se souvenait de ce matin de Noël où il avait découvert ce cadeau au pied du sapin de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le professeur Dumbledore n'imaginait pas à quel point ce présent l'avait ému. Non seulement il était en possession d'un artefact magique très rare valant une petite fortune mais c'était également la première fois qu'il avait quelque chose ayant appartenu à sa famille. Les Dursley ne possédaient rien de James ou Lily. Ils devaient tout avoir brûlé pour éloigner les ondes magiques.

Drago observa du coin de l'œil sa réaction. Son visage était décomposé et ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues. Embarrassé, il se racla la gorge pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Il ne se sentait plus aussi proche de l'autre garçon qu'auparavant. Les mots venaient difficilement malgré la trêve tacite qu'ils venaient de passer en décidant d'aller ensemble jusqu'au Ministère de la magie. Le malaise entre eux était bien réel même s'ils redevenaient un peu des amis. Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot puisqu'Aleksandre prit le couvercle posé au sol et le replaça sur le haut du carton, le scellant. Ensuite, il se releva et aida Drago à en faire de même.

Les trois garçons se figèrent un instant au milieu de la chambre que partageait Severus et Remus. Ils se fixèrent en réalisant qu'à partir du moment où ils quitteraient l'appartement, ils prendraient de gros risques. Un moment, Aleksandre fut tenté de renoncer. Ce qu'ils allaient faire était fou. Ils se mettaient tous en danger et en étaient conscients. Il pouvait toujours attendre le retour de son père pour l'interroger sur ce qui se trouvait au département des mystères. Mais par Merlin, il voulait tellement connaître la réponse, l'avoir entre les mains. C'était également une possibilité de montrer à son père qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il savait prendre des décisions et agir en cas de difficulté. Oui, cette escapade pouvait lui apporter beaucoup même s'il risquait d'y perdre des plumes également. Ce fut Liam qui brisa le silence en annonçant qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher. Même s'il était fort probable que l'attaque s'éternise, il ne fallait pas prendre trop de temps pour quitter Poudlard. Aleksandre l'approuva et les trois Serpentards se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs des cachots.

Ils étaient vides. Silencieux. Tant mieux. Cependant, ils ne baissèrent pas leur garde. Ce n'était pas parce que le professeur Mc Gonagall avait annoncé que tous les adultes désertaient le château que c'était réel. Il restait toujours Hagrid et Rusard. Le professeur Sinistra devait également être présente tout comme le professeur Treawnley. Puis, le professeur Dumbledore ne laisserait sûrement pas le château sans surveillance. Voldemort se doutait bien qu'une majeure partie de l'ordre du phénix se trouvait dans la ville que ses Mangemorts étaient en train de dévaster. Il pouvait lancer une attaque simultanée sur Poudlard. Il valait mieux être vigilant. Sa cape d'invisibilité fourrée dans la poche de sa robe, il attrapa sa baguette magique et la tapota sur le vieux parchemin que tenait toujours Drago.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Sous les yeux ébahis des deux garçons qui ignoraient l'existence de la carte des Maraudeurs, celle-ci se révéla, montrant un plan parfait du château. Alors qu'ils s'émerveillaient devant le concept, Aleksandre chercha leurs trois noms. Son cœur s'arrêta un quart de secondes en remarquant la petite étiquette _Harry Potter _flotter à côté de celui de Drago et Liam. Il détourna l'attention de celui-ci en montrant la tour des Gryffondors qui était bondée. Il regarda si les couloirs les menant jusqu'au passage secret qu'ils allaient emprunter pour rejoindre le village sorcier de Pré au Lard était libre. Devant la sorcière borgne, il y avait un préfet de cinquième de Serdaigle: Anthony Goldstein. Ils allaient devoir trouver un stratagème pour l'éloigner le temps qu'il passe le passage secret. Aleksandre referma rapidement la carte des Maraudeurs en voyant Liam s'approcher de plus en plus de leurs étiquettes. Le moment n'était pas vraiment approprié pour qu'une autre personne découvre son réel nom.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité avant d'atteindre le deuxième étage où se trouvait le passage secret. Il était clair que quelque chose de grave se passait à l'extérieur. Les couloirs n'étaient jamais aussi vides. Il y avait toujours au minimum un adulte compétent dans les couloirs. Ils n'en avaient croisés aucun jusque là. C'était plutôt angoissant. Le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait jamais confié la surveillance d'un passage secret à un étudiant en temps normal. L'attaque devait être grave. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'angle d'un couloir du deuxième étage, sans un bruit. Goldstein était appuyé contre la sorcière borgne et il lisait un livre, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

-Tu as la poudre de cheminette? s'assura Drago.

-Dans ma poche, répondit Aleksandre.

-Il faut le distraire, chuchota le troisième garçon.

Le Serdaigle leva la tête de son livre et les trois garçons s'empressèrent de se dissimuler, sans faire un bruit. Ils échangèrent un regard alarmé. Les avait-il entendu? Ils restèrent un moment immobile. Aleksandre sortit silencieusement la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et la déploya pour qu'ils se dissimulent dessous. Ils devaient trouver comment éloigner Anthony de son poste de surveillance. Drago l'en empêcha d'un geste brusque de la main. Il lui arracha pratiquement le tissu des mains, ignorant son regard noir. Le blond leur fit signe de rester muet puis leur pointa du doigt l'endroit où se trouvait le préfet, retourné à la lecture de son bouquin. Ensuite, il disparut sous la cape d'invisibilité avec incertitude. Était-il vraiment invisible?

Aleksandre et Liam appelèrent leur ami en chuchotant mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir s'il s'était déjà éloigné ou non. Ils échangèrent un regard irrité. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Ils n'y comprenaient rien. Voulait-il les laisser tomber à la dernière minute, sans rien leur dire? Comment feraient-ils sans la cape d'invisibilité. Aleksandre jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre. Les minutes s'écoulaient et il se sentait de moins en moins emballé à l'idée d'aller au Ministère de la Magie. Cependant, il était décidé. Il avait entraîné ses amis. Il faisait peut-être une erreur monumentale mais il voulait tenter cette folie. Un bruit métallique, assourdissant, les fit sursauter et ils tournèrent stupidement la tête derrière eux. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Le bruit se répéta et ils s'aperçurent qu'il provenait de l'autre côté.

-Qui est-ce?

Un bruit de mouvement se répercuta entre les murs tandis qu'un troisième bruit semblable se répéta. Les deux Serpentards restés cachés derrière le mur, anxieux. Si Goldstein arrivait de ce côté et les trouvait ici, ils risquaient d'avoir des ennuis. Ils étaient censés rester tranquillement dans leur tour jusqu'au retour des professeurs. Néanmoins, le préfet avait également remarqué de quel côté provenait le son puisqu'il partit dans ce sens. Liam pencha la tête en avant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le Serdaigle lui tournait le dos. Il lui restait quelques mètres avant de tourner à un angle de couloir, délaissant complètement son poste de surveillance. Il avait juste laissé son livre au sol. Le bruit métallique se répéta une quatrième fois.

Aleksandre resta un moment incertain. Puis, il attrapa la main de Liam et l'entraîna en avant. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche en regardant autour de lui si le Serdaigle ne réapparaissait pas. Voyant qu'il était toujours absent, il tapota deux fois sur la statue en marbre en prononçant le mot de passe: « _Dissendium _». Avec un grincement sonore qui les fit grimacer, la sorcière borgne se déplaça pour laisser apparaître le trou béant du passage secret. Un frisson traversa le fils du maître de potions. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas transgressé les règles, utilisé la vieille carte des Maraudeurs et la cape de son père pour emprunter un passage secret pour s'échapper du château. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il agissait toujours comme un Gryffondor irréfléchi. Il n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Les deux Serpentards se glissèrent dedans, se demandant quand Drago allait revenir. Il était évident qu'il était l'origine de ces bruits étranges.

Pendant qu'ils l'attendaient nerveusement, Aleksandre ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer fiévreusement en pensant au blond. Il prenait des risques pour faire aboutir son projet alors qu'il n'était en rien concerné par ses rêves. Ça le touchait vraiment. Il était certain que le jeune homme ne voulait pas apparaître comme un lâche en les laissant partir. Cependant, c'était vraiment sympathique de sa part. Il aurait pu traîner des pieds en râlant comme il l'avait fait au début mais il s'investissait pour qu'ils puissent arriver jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie. Un sourire niais apparut sur son visage et il ne vit pas son meilleur ami rouler des yeux avec lassitude. Quand ces deux là allaient-ils comprendre la nature de la relation? Ça en était fatiguant à force.

Liam n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire remarquer à Aleksandre puisque la tête de Drago apparut subitement devant eux. Sans ôter entièrement la cape, il s'empressa de referma le passage secret en leur jetant un regard hautain. Les deux autres le remercièrent à mi-voix, leur joie envolée en remarquant que le blond ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fanfaronner, pour la moindre chose qu'il faisait. Tous les trois lancèrent le sortilège « _Lumos _» pour éclairer le tunnel sombre. Drago ôta la cape d'invisibilité mais la garda à la main. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, leurs cœurs tambourinaient plus fort. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, trop anxieux pour trouver un sujet de conversation. Malgré la lumière projetée par leur baguette magique, le tunnel était sombre et humide. Des cailloux jonchaient le sol et ils devaient regarder où leurs pieds se posaient.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils débouchèrent dans la cave du magasin Honeydukes. Tous les trois dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils firent attention à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas et les découvre. Elle était un peu petite et ils devaient se courber pour que leurs pieds ne soient plus visibles. La cave était remplie de cartons en tout genre. La plupart étaient empilés précairement. Ils firent très attention en se déplaçant. Il suffisait de toucher une seule boîte pour qu'ils s'effondrent tous et attirent l'attention du gérant du magasin. Des étagères accrochées aux murs soutenaient des tonnes de friandises. Pendant un moment, les trois garçons s'émerveillèrent devant cet étalage de sucreries. Ils n'en posséderaient jamais autant. Subitement, Drago sortit de la cape d'invisibilité et plongea une main dans un carton. Il en sortit une poignée généreuse de suçacides.

-Que fais-tu? Chuchota furieusement Aleksandre.

-Je ne mourrais pas sans avoir commis un délit tel que le vol, se justifia-t-il en fourrant les friandises dans sa poche. J'ai déjà accompli une de mes plus grandes envies depuis que je suis rentré à Poudlard: mettre à terre ces horribles armures en ferrailles. Voler était mon deuxième fantasme.

Restant bouche-bée face à la réponse de Drago, ce fut Liam qui pressa le blond de revenir sous la cape d'invisibilité. Que se passerait-il s'il se faisait attraper pour vol? Les Mangemorts qui occupaient à présent le poste d'Auror se feraient une joie de l'embarquer. Malgré le fait qu'il était mineur, il était peu probable qu'il reçoive une simple brimade pour vol. Il serait sûrement amené aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres en tant que traître, pas seulement comme un vulgaire voleur de friandises. Cet argument suffit à convaincre le voleur en herbe de retourner sous la protection du tissu, après s'être servi d'une poignée de plumes en sucre. Il en déballa une qu'il commença à suçoter calmement comme si la situation n'était en rien angoissante. Il ignora le regard scandalisé d'Aleksandre.

Celui-ci était choqué. Oh oui, profondément choqué. Tout d'abord, Drago pensait que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se prêtait à déguster des sucreries. Était-il complètement cinglé? Lui avait mal au ventre tant il était angoissé. Il ne pourrait rien avaler même s'il s'agissait d'une énorme tablette de chocolat au lait avec des éclats de noisette. Ensuite, le blond volait la boutique Honeydukes en se servant ainsi dans les réserves. C'était tellement immoral! Comment pouvait-il faire une chose comme cela? Lucius et Narcissa ne lui avaient sûrement pas inculqué de telles manières. Quoique, son parrain disait parfois des choses choquantes. Après tout, il avait longtemps soudoyé de nombreux employés du Ministère de la Magie, de Poudlard, de Saint-Mangouste pour obtenir des faveurs. Voler était peut-être normal pour la famille Malefoy. Pourtant, il imaginait davantage son parrain exhiber son argent plutôt que mettre un objet sous sa cape. Sentant son regard lourd de reproche encore posé sur lui, Drago se tourna vers lui et lécha avec encore plus de plaisir sa plume en sucre avant de la lui proposer. Il plissa des yeux, leva le nez d'un air hautain et indiqua à Liam qu'ils avaient meilleur temps de continuer leur chemin pour rejoindre le bar les Trois Balais.

Se concentrant à nouveau pour quitter la boutique, ils se remirent en marche. Ils durent accorder leur pas pour ne pas trébucher dans le petit escaliers permettant de quitter la cave. Drago replaça la plume en sucre dans son emballage puis la fourra dans une de ses poches, parmi les autres sucreries. Plus aucune trace d'amusement ne flottait sur son visage. Liam entrebâilla la porte menant au fond du magasin. Il y avait quelques clients mais Aleksandre était habitué à le voir bondé. Le gérant était derrière son comptoir et il encaissait l'achat d'une fillette de neuf ans accompagnée de sa mère. Son visage rayonnait tandis que celui de sa mère était tiré par l'inquiétude et elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil par dessus son épaule, dans la rue principale du village sorcier. Les trois garçons, en échangeant un regard, décidèrent de se tenir la main afin d'adopter le même rythme de marche. C'était Liam qui menait la marche, Aleksandre était au milieu et Drago finissait la marche.

-Au revoir Mesdames, salua le gérant avec un large sourire chaleureux. À bientôt.

Répondant aux salutations, la mère et la fille se retournèrent en direction de la porte de sortie. La petite fille traîna encore un peu autour des présentoirs bien que l'adulte la pressa, visiblement très inquiète de se trouver ici. Sans aucune douceur, Drago poussa Aleksandre dans le dos afin de signifier à Liam qu'il fallait les suivre. C'était leur seule chance de quitter la boutique, dans l'immédiat, de manière discrète. Avec un peu d'hésitation, ils se lancèrent à leur suite. Un garçon, très jeune, manqua de leur rentrer dedans mais Aleksandre s'écarta au bon moment, entraînant avec lui ses amis. Il était presque certain que leurs pieds furent visibles à un moment. La mère aux longs cheveux roux ouvrit la porte, déclenchant une sonnette aiguë. Liam tendit son pied et bloqua la porte. Les trois garçons purent quitter la boutique et relâcher leur souffle.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'allée principale de Pré au Lard. Les sourcils d'Aleksandre se froncèrent face à ce qu'il découvrit. C'était totalement différent de sa dernière visite. Cela remontait à une année à peu près. Comment, en douze mois, tout avait pu se dégrader ainsi? La jovialité naturelle qui se dégageait du village avait disparu. Dans ses souvenirs, il se rappelait toujours d'une ambiance festive et amicale. Les commerçants étaient tous sympathiques. Les rues étaient peuplées et animées. Tout en marchant rapidement pour rejoindre le pub des Trois Balais, Drago et Liam faisaient le même constat. Tout comme Aleksandre, le blond avait l'habitude de se promener au village lors des sorties organisées par le château de sorcellerie. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Quant à Liam, ses parents appréciaient faire des sorties familiales. Comme il était scolarisé en internat, ses parents espéraient se rapprocher de lui et ainsi accepter un peu mieux son hyper-activité qui les fatiguait. Pré au Lard était un lieu où ils allaient régulièrement. C'était chaleureux et il grouillait moins de monde qu'au chemin de traverse.

Une fois devant les Trois Balais, ils attendirent qu'un client ouvre la porte pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Il y avait seulement trois clients. Un couple était en retrait au fond de la salle, caché par une plante volumineuse. Mrs Rosemerta nettoyait le comptoir où était accoudé un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, sirotant un verre d'hydromel. La même impression de froideur saisit les trois adolescents. Drago prit le devant de la marche en les guidant jusqu'à la grande cheminée. Par son père, il savait que les commerces avaient l'obligation de garder le passage de leur cheminée ouvert à tous. Ce n'était pas le cas à Poudlard. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient dû quitter le château pour rejoindre le Ministère de la magie. Si l'école de sorcellerie n'était pas aussi protégée, ils y seraient déjà! Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le grand âtre. Aleksandre sortit la poudre de cheminette qu'il avait mis dans sa poche et ils se placèrent dans au centre de la cheminée.

-Il faut détourner leur attention, chuchota Liam en soufflant. Ils ne doivent pas nous voir partir.

-Je m'en occupe, assura Aleks.

En se concentrant, il fixa du regard les rangées de verres placées dans le présentoir derrière Mrs Rosmerta. Il murmura un sortilège et deux verres explosèrent, provoquant les cris effrayés de la serveuse. L'homme au comptoir se leva d'un bond, sortant avec empressement sa baguette magique. Les trois clients et la serveuse s'étaient réunis autour du comptoir, observant autour d'eux avec inquiétude. Ils chuchotaient à voix basse, essayant de trouver l'origine de cet incident. Aleksandre fit exploser un troisième récipient. En même temps, il jeta la poudre cheminette à ses pieds puis Drago prononça leur destination. Les flammes vertes jaillirent du sol et les entourèrent. Tous les trois se tinrent la main pendant qu'ils étaient transportés.

La désagréable sensation provoquée par le voyage s'arrêta et, toujours dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, les trois garçons rouvrirent les yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand hall vide. Quelques sorciers marchaient rapidement, la tête baissée, en direction des dizaines de cheminées alignées. La journée des fonctionnaires était terminée et les retardataires rentraient chez eux. Une fois qu'ils auraient quittés le hall d'accueil, les trois adolescents pourraient ôter la cape d'invisibilité et marcher plus facilement. Ils hésitèrent un instant avant de bouger. Ils étaient hors de la sécurité de Poudlard et se trouvait à présent dans le lieu où régnait Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Silencieusement, ils avancèrent pour quitter l'âtre mais une barrière invisible les empêcha d'avancer et ils furent repoussés en arrière.

-Que se passe-t-il? s'alarma Aleksandre.

Une sorte de grésillement lui répondit et ils firent un autre bond en arrière, cette fois-ci apeurés. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas quitter la cheminée? Il s'agissait peut-être d'une protection mise en place par le ministre, agissant sous impérium pour Voldemort. Aleksandre glissa une main dans sa poche pour récupérer un peu de poudre de cheminette. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'ils repartent avant d'être coincés ici. Il était possible qu'ils aient déclenchés une alarme ou autre.

-Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie, le coupa une voix féminine. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

Ils échangèrent un regard halluciné.

-Drago Malefoy, Aleksandre Snape, Liam Livingston, dit rapidement le blond. Nous venons... chercher quelque chose

-Merci, dit la femme. Les visiteurs sont priés d'attacher les badges bien en vue sur leurs robes.

Une brique à l'intérieur de la cheminée se retira dans le mur avec un sinistre grincement et trois badges apparurent dans l'espace maintenant libre. Aleksandre tendit le bras et attrapa les trois insignes. Il attacha le sien sur le devant de sa robe puis pressa ses amis d'en faire de même. Son nom étincelait sur le badge brillant. En dessous était inscrit: « _quête. _»

-Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leurs baguettes magiques pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

Drago marmonna qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'intention mais Aleksandre lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes en lui lançant un regard noir. Parfois, son ami faisait preuve d'inconscience! Et si la femme l'entendait et leur refusait l'entrée? Cependant, le mur qui les empêchait d'avancer disparut et ils s'empressèrent de quitter la cheminée, toujours invisibles aux yeux des autres. Le blond prit la tête de la marche. Il les dirigea vers la petite salle annexe au hall où se trouvait plusieurs cages d'ascenseur. Il connaissait un peu le Ministère de la Magie pour avoir accompagné son père à plusieurs reprises, notamment lorsqu'il était un jeune enfant et que sa mère était absente. Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper de lui et Lucius était obligé de l'amener avec lui. Par chance, il était plutôt sage et il ne lui avait jamais causé de tort. Il ne se souvenait plus de cette histoire de badge mais c'était sûrement parce qu'ils arrivaient par le bureau même de l'ancien Ministre, Fudge.

Ils rencontrèrent Mr Weasley qui dévalaient les escaliers à toute vitesse, le souffle court. Il n'avait pas emprunté les ascenseurs. Des gouttes de sueur luisaient sur son front dégarni. Son regard était rempli d'inquiétude et il ne cessait de jeter des coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, comme s'il était pourchassé. Il courrait pratiquement en direction des cheminées, sa chemise de travail plaquée contre son torse. Les trois adolescents l'observèrent. Il n'avait sûrement pas pu quitter son bureau avant d'avoir fini sa journée de travail malgré l'attaque. Oh, le ministère n'allait pas accepter qu'il parte plus tôt pour ruiner les plans de Voldemort. Aleksandre espéra qu'ils étaient peu de membres dans la même situation que Mr Weasley, sinon les troupes de l'ordre du phénix devaient être rétrécies.

-Mr Weasley! Vous me semblez bien pressé!

Liam lâcha un couinement surpris lorsque une voix aiguë résonna dans le hall vide et tous trois se figèrent lorsqu'une femme, vêtue d'un tailleur rose immonde, se tourna dans leur direction, ses fins sourcils froncés. Elle balaya du regard tout le coin où les Serpentards se trouvaient. Ils s'empêchèrent même de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur tourne le dos, reportant son attention sur le rouquin qui n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de s'arrêter. Anxieux, Aleksandre avait attrapé la main de Drago et l'avait durement serrée. Il relâcha doucement son souffle, et le membre devenu douloureux de son ami. Elle ne les avait pas remarqués.

Drago sentit l'angoisse grimper en lui en voyant Dolores Ombrage avancer de sa démarche hautaine vers Mr Weasley. Il détestait cette vieille mégère emballée comme un bonbon dans un paquet rose. C'était certain qu'il ne volerait jamais un tel bonbon dans les réserves de Honeydukes. Au début de l'année, il avait été amusé par sa méchanceté. Elle méprisait les Gryffondors. Elle était froide. Elle osait s'opposer à Dumbledore et à tous les autres professeurs. Elle donnait des retenues encore plus rapidement que Severus, ce qui était remarquable. C'était vraiment marrant à observer. Hormis Lockart qui était un peu cinglé, aucun adulte ne travaillant à Poudlard affrontait le directeur de manière aussi ouverte, aussi franche. Pourtant, elle était vraiment mauvaise. Elle véhiculait l'idée que le retour de Voldemort était absurde. Elle poussait les étudiants à fermer les yeux sur la guerre qui se préparait.

Arthur passa le bout de la manche de sa robe de sorcier sur son front pour éponger la sueur, fixant froidement la sorcière qui lui souriait d'un air faussement enthousiaste. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et tapota son épaule avec sympathie. Elle n'arriva toutefois pas à dissimuler le dégoût qui déforma ses traits boudinés. Elle devait être au courant de l'attaque. Elle savait également que le patriarche de la famille Weasley soutenait toujours Dumbledore, qu'il s'opposait clairement à Voldemort et sa politique. Elle cherchait sûrement à le retenir. Avoir tenu un rôle important auprès de Fudge ne l'avait pas desservi face au nouveau Ministre, Pius Thicknesse. Au contraire, elle agissait uniquement dans son intérêt, sans aucune morale. Alors qu'elle discréditait le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle le soutenait à présent en participant à divers projets.

-J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, répondit-il.

-C'est bientôt le week-end, renifla-t-elle. Venez donc voir les nouvelles cellules crées pour accueillir les loups-garous qui refusent de suivre notre ami Greyback. Je suis certain que ça va vous passionner.

-C'est à dire que... j'en serais enchanté.

Mr Weasley n'avait pas le choix. De plus, visiter ces cellules pouvait lui apporter des informations à communiquer à l'ordre du phénix. Voldemort mettait tout en œuvre pour contrôler les créatures magiques qui refusaient de se soumettre. Une grande partie des loups-garous suivait Greyback. Cependant, il en restait une poignée, comme Remus, qui ne voulait pas devenir des machines à tuer ambulantes. Ils se cachaient pour ne pas avoir à venir se faire recenser au Ministère de la Magie comme les nouvelles lois l'exigeaient. Remus lui-même ne s'était pas rendu à son rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas un entretien. Il s'agissait d'un piège. Les employés du Ministère ne laissaient pas repartir ces hommes. Certains étaient envoyés à Azkaban, d'autres travaillaient pour le Ministère, accomplissant les sales besognes, réduits en esclavage. L'homme roux dut emboîter le pas à Ombrage qui se dirigea vers la salle des ascenseurs. Évidemment, elle n'allait pas prendre les escaliers.

Aleksandre fit signe à ses amis qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Ils les suivirent pour rejoindre les ascenseurs. Les deux adultes grimpèrent ensemble dans une cage métallique qui fit un bruit assourdissant en se refermant. Dès que les portes furent closes, Aleksandre ôta la cape d'invisibilité et appela un autre ascenseur. Drago et Liam échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet. L'anxiété de leur ami était palpable. Eux-même n'étaient pas rassurés de ne plus être dissimulés sous la vieille cape. Ils devaient se dépêcher de découvrir ce qu'il se trouvait au département des mystères et repartir le plus rapidement possible. La cabine arriva tranquillement devant eux. Baguette magique à la main, ils pénétrèrent dedans et les portes se refermèrent. Il se mit en marche bruyamment.

Il fallut environ cinq minutes à la machine pour les déposer au département des mystères. La grille se rouvrit et ils atteignirent un couloir, faiblement éclairé par des torches murales. Aleksandre resta bêtement ému. Cela faisait des semaines que Voldemort nuisait à son sommeil pour lui montrer cette porte noire. Toute simple. Que se cachait-il derrière? Il toucha le mur à sa droite. Comme il le faisait déjà dans ses rêves. Il avait l'impression de connaître cet endroit. Il y était déjà venu d'une certaine manière. Son cœur tambourinait si bruyamment dans sa poitrine qu'il entendit à peine Drago le pousser à avancer.

Le silence régnait dans le long couloir. Ils avançaient lentement en direction de la porte, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Le calme était encore plus angoissant que dans le grand hall du Ministère de la Magie. Sombrement, Aleksandre pensa que cet endroit portait bien son nom. Tous les employés s'étaient déjà retirés. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que la porte noire s'ouvre à la volée, laissant passer un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnants. Il portait une robe noire mais un écusson brodé dessus signifiait son appartenance au département des mystères. Surpris de les voir, il se figea un instant.

-Qui êtes-vous? Aboya-t-il avec méfiance.

-Stupéfix!

Le corps grassouillet du Langue de Plomb tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les trois adolescents le regardèrent pour s'assurer qu'il était bien immobilisé puis se précipitèrent en avant. Aleksandre tira la poignée de la porte et se jeta à l'intérieur de la pièce, terrifié à l'idée que l'homme ne soit plus sous l'emprise de son sortilège. Il avait réagi au quart de tour et s'en félicitait intérieurement. Drago fut le dernier à passer la porte et il la referma derrière lui, les plongeant tous dans l'obscurité. Il y avait quelques torches aux flammes bleutées mais celles-ci étaient tremblantes, vacillantes. La lumière qu'elles apportaient était précaire. Inutile plus précisément.

-Lumos! Lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Le bout des baguettes s'illuminèrent, projetant une lumière beaucoup plus forte. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était circulaire. Cela rappela à Aleksandre sa propre chambre au Manoir Snape. Le plafond, le sol et les murs étaient noirs. Rien de très accueillant. D'ailleurs, un léger courant d'air froid traversait la salle. Il y avait un problème. Il y avait des dizaines de portes noires. Laquelle devaient-ils choisir pour trouver ce qu'Aleksandre cherchait, sans connaître la nature de ce qu'ils recherchaient?

-On prend laquelle? Demanda nerveusement Liam.

-Dans mes rêves, il s'agissait de celle en face de la porte d'entrée.

-Je peux savoir maintenant pourquoi tu rêvais de cet endroit?

Aleksandre n'eut pas la possibilité de répondre à son ami, à son soulagement, puisqu'un grondement sourd résonna dans la pièce. Alors qu'il allait faire un pas vers la porte face à lui, il s'immobilisa puis tourna sur lui-même, baguette magique en main. Le Langue de Plomb devait toujours être stupéfixié car il n'était pas à l'origine du son qui semblait provenir des murs eux-mêmes. Peu rassuré, Drago attrapa le bras de son ami et le serra de toutes ses forces, regardant autour de lui avec angoisse. Il commençait réellement à regretter son choix. Au début, il voulait montrer à Aleksandre qu'il n'était pas qu'un faiblard effrayé. Ensuite, cette escapade lui paraissait un bon moyen d'attirer l'attention de son père. À présent, il se demandait s'il allait juste le revoir, s'il n'allait pas mourir avant d'avoir cette chance. Le bruit continua un long moment puis il vit avec surprise les torches se déplacer.

Le mur était en train de tourner sur lui-même. Oh par Merlin. Aleksandre sentit son coeur battre plus rapidement et il se précipita sur le mur pour le toucher. Oui, il était bien en train de pivoter sur lui-même. Il se retourna vers ses amis qui observaient le phénomène silencieusement. À présent, ils étaient incapables de dire quelle était la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés et celle qu'ils étaient censés utiliser. Sa gorge se serra et il secoua la tête. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il recherchait! Pourquoi avait-il voulu venir ici? Pourquoi était-il persuadé d'obtenir toutes les réponses à ses questions en entraînant ses amis dans ce lieu étrange? Son père allait le détester. Pourquoi ne réfléchissait-il jamais avant d'agir? Il agissait comme un Gryffondor immature, comme s'il n'avait appris aucune leçon au cours de cette année. Ivan avait insisté sur l'importance, notamment à son âge, de s'appuyer et de faire confiance aux adultes. Pourquoi était-il toujours incapable de le faire? S'il avait une confiance aveugle en son père, il aurait simplement attendu qu'il rentre de l'attaque pour l'interroger.

Drago sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était en train de se décomposer puisqu'il s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers lui au moment où le mur cessa de tourner. Il lui pressa doucement le bras en signe de soutien et fit un geste à Liam pour qu'il approche. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Ils devaient simplement se dépêcher et comprendre pourquoi cet endroit était si important pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les portes autour d'eux étaient toutes semblables. Il n'y avait pas le moindre indice, la moindre écaille dans la peinture pour les distinguer. Ils allaient devoir fouillés toutes les pièces qu'ils traversaient. Il y aurait peut-être un élément, un indice qui relierait un objet à Harry Potter ou à Voldemort.

-Celle-là! Décida Liam.

Il pointa du doigt une porte vers leur gauche. D'un pas décidé, il s'approcha d'elle. Il devait prendre une décision puisque les deux autres ne le faisaient pas. Il n'y avait pas de poignée. Pouvait-il seulement l'ouvrir? Baguette magique levée devant lui, prêt à attaquer, il attendit que les deux autres garçons le rejoignent. Une fois qu'ils furent à ses côtés, il posa une main contre le panneau froid et le poussa doucement. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était faiblement éclairée. Ils utilisèrent leur baguette magique pour se repérer. Drago resta en retrait, gardant la porte entrouverte avec sa main. Un fossé semblait être creusé dans le sol en pierre. Aleksandre descendit lentement les gradins faits de bancs en pierre. Les marches étaient escarpées. Il s'approcha, suivi de Liam. Au centre de la grande pièce se trouvait une énorme arcade en pierre. Un voile noir, presque transparent et déchiré par endroits, ondulait très légèrement bien que l'air était parfaitement stable. Contrairement à la pièce circulaire de laquelle il venait, il n'y avait aucun courant d'air. Une atmosphère étrange régnait autour de cette étrange arcade. Il tendit une main tremblante vers le tissu.

-NE TOUCHE PAS! Aboya Drago du haut des gradins. Ton père ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas toucher ce que tu ne connais pas?

Son ami lui lança un regard confus mais laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un lui chuchoter quelque chose. Il tourna la tête vers ses amis. Drago les contemplait en haut du fossé. Son regard était soucieux. Quant à Liam, il était derrière lui et observait avec une certaine fascination l'arcade. Aucun d'eux ne prononçaient un mot. Lentement, Aleksandre contourna le socle, sa main serrée autour de sa baguette magique. Cependant, il n'y avait personne. Il voyait l'autre côté du voile abîmé. Écoutant l'injonction de l'aristocrate, il ne tenta pas de retoucher l'étrange sculpture bien que la tentation soit forte. Il secoua la tête. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder dans toutes les salles qu'ils visitaient. Il n'y avait clairement rien qui les concernait dans cette salle.

Entraînant Liam avec lui, il remonta les gradins d'un pas rapide. Ils devaient se dépêcher. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment et il trébucha en arrivant en haut de l'amphithéâtre. Son ami, qui était derrière lui, réussit à le retenir avant qu'il ne touche le sol et Drago l'aida à se relever en lui ordonnant de faire attention. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'il se casse une jambe. Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils quittèrent la salle de l'arcade et se retrouvèrent dans la pièce circulaire aux différentes portes. Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois devant un peu plus d'une dizaines de portes. Laquelle ouvrir?

-Attendez.

L'ordre les empêcha de s'approcher d'une autre entrée. Ils se tournèrent vers l'adolescent resté en retrait. Drago sortit de sa poche une plume en sucre emballée qu'il avait pris chez Honeydukes. Aleksandre et Liam le dévisagèrent comme s'il était totalement fou, les sourcils haussés. Comment pouvait-il manger dans une telle situation? Le fils du maître des potions avait tellement la gorge serrée qu'il ne pourrait pas avaler le moindre aliment. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne déballa pas la sucrerie. D'une main, il la tient contre la porte qu'ils venaient de refermer puis il utilisa sa baguette magique pour lancer un sortilège de glue. En se reculant, la friandise resta collée à la porte.

-On saura quelles pièces nous avons visitées, se justifia-t-il.

-C'est ingénieux, félicita Aleksandre.

Roulant des yeux face au regard hautain que lui lança le blond, il se dirigea vers une autre porte. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui poussa la porte et il fut ébloui par la lumière qui les accueillit. Son cœur bondit hors de sa poitrine. C'était cette pièce! Il en rêvait pratiquement toutes les nuits depuis deux mois. Il la reconnaissait parfaitement. Il pénétra lentement dans la salle, suivi de ses deux amis. Il leur confirma que c'était bien par là. Il devait y avoir une centaine d'horloges lumineuses disposés autant sur les murs, le plafond que le sol. Certaines étaient petites, davantage comparables à des montres qu'à des horloges. D'autres à l'opposé étaient immenses. Toutes lumineuses, elles éclairaient avec intensité la salle au plafond bas. Liam ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que les Langues de Plomb ne devaient avoir aucun problème pour connaître l'heure.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançant dans la salle aux horloges, Aleksandre sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Ses jambes recommencèrent à trembler, l'adrénaline le portant. Il la traversa rapidement, baguette en main. Il jeta à peine un regard à la cloche lumineuse qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment vu dans ses rêves. Il savait déjà que trouvait un œuf minuscule, flottant au-dessus d'un petit coussin violet. Liam et Drago s'arrêtèrent avec curiosité devant le petit œuf étincelant mais Aleksandre les rappela. Il ignorait ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'œuf mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Une porte se trouvait derrière une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Il la contourna et posa sa main sur la poignée, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Il s'assura que ses camarades étaient derrière lui avant de pousser la poignée.

Drago poussa un sifflement d'admiration en faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur de la salle. La pièce qui venait de s'ouvrir était simplement gigantesque. Elle était si haute que le plafond n'était pas visible. Tellement large, que les murs à droite et à gauche étaient invisibles. Des centaines d'étagères étaient alignées, soutenant des boules lumineuses, couvertes de poussière. Des torches suspendues aux murs à intervalles réguliers éclairaient faiblement les petits globes en verre. Un froid intense régnait dans la salle. Aleksandre resserra le col de sa robe en avançant doucement entre les rangées. Il ne faisait pas si froid dans son rêve. Le silence était profond. Il n'y avait personne. Ou bien, la salle était si grande qu'ils n'entendaient rien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Chuchota Liam. Les allées sont numérotées.

-Je suppose que tu dois récupérer une de ces boules, ajouta Drago. As-tu une idée du numéro de la rangée qui te concerne?

-Quatre-vingt-dix-sept.

Le chiffre jaillit de ses lèvres, le prenant par surprise. Un reste de ses rêves venait de se manifester. Les trois garçons s'élancèrent parmi les rangées. Ils se trouvaient devant l'allée numéro cinquante-neuf. Ils se séparèrent tout en s'assurant de ne pas se perdre de vue.

Baguette magique à la main, Liam courait pratiquement parmi les rangées pour trouver la quatre-vingt-dix-septième. Il était à la fois transporté par l'excitation et la crainte. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de complètement fou, de dangereux. Comparé à ce qu'il était en train de vivre, tous ses petits méfaits avec Neil, son ami parti en France, lui paraissait ridicule. Ils pensaient alors faire quelque chose d'incroyable à travers leurs bêtises. C'était faux. Il y avait pire. Pour le moment, ils avaient simplement croisés un Langue de Plomb qui devait toujours être stupéfixié dans le couloir. Tout comme ses camarades, il avait conscience de la dangerosité de leur acte. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi son meilleur ami voulait absolument se rendre ici. Cette histoire de rêve paraissait également absurde. Cependant, il ne voulait pas s'en soucier. C'était l'une de ses fois où il pouvait relâcher toute son hyper-activité. Sa maladie le poussait toujours à être fatigué, à agir impulsivement. L'adrénaline qu'il ressentait redescendrait une fois qu'il serait de retour à Poudlard. En parallèle, son hyper-activité ralentirait également pendant quelques jours. Alors il n'était pas près de le reprocher à Aleksandre.

Un large sourire éclairant son visage, le jeune homme ralentit légèrement sa course lorsque Drago le lui demanda. Par mesure de sécurité, il valait mieux qu'ils restent tous près l'un de l'autre. Il assura au blond d'un geste de la main qu'il les attendait. Il soupira en recevant son regard noir. Son camarade était sympathique mais par moment, il agissait comme un tyran aboyant sans cesse des ordres et des recommandations. C'était le cas depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Ministère de la Magie. D'après ce qu'il avait compris de son ami, il se comportait ainsi lorsqu'il était, soit angoissé, soit en colère. Ça devait être la première raison. Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il s'aperçut que Drago et Aleksandre s'étaient finalement rapprochés, cherchant ensemble la rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept. Il sourit doucement en voyant son meilleur ami donner un coup à l'épaule de l'autre garçon.

-ICI! Hurla-t-il en louchant sur le numéro recherché.

En un instant, les deux autres sorciers furent à ses côtés. Ils fixèrent l'étiquette annonçant le numéro de l'allée puis Aleksandre souffla un coup, nerveux. Ensuite, il avança dans la rangée. Il poussa un gémissement découragé face à la longueur qui les attendait. Ce chemin était comme toutes les autres rangées: remplis de petites sphères poussiéreuses. Ils les observèrent de plus près. Des noms et des dates étaient inscrits sur une feuille jaunie en dessous de la sphère. De quoi s'agissait-il? Que pouvait contenir ces boules? En posant la question à ses amis, il ne reçut que des haussements d'épaules comme réponse. Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés que lui. Pourquoi Voldemort lui montrait-il cet endroit? Il se fichait pas mal de ces sphères. Il n'en avait jamais vues jusqu'à ce jour et il aurait été préférable que ça continue ainsi. L'envie d'en attraper une puis de la jeter au sol pour voir ce qu'il se passait le traversa mais il se retint.

Drago était légèrement en avant des deux autres garçons. Des noms se suivaient. Il n'y avait aucune répétition. Les dates indiquées étaient à l'extrême. Sous une sphère était inscrite l'année _1992_. Celle à côté était datée de l'an _1678_. Elle était beaucoup plus poussiéreuse que l'autre. Il se demanda comment les Langues de Plomb classaient ces objets. Il n'y avait aucune cohérence par rapport aux dates. Les noms d'hommes côtoyaient ceux des femmes. Les sphères étaient toutes de la même taille. Il n'y avait aucune différence. Il soupira en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Notamment lorsqu'il était petit, il était en admiration devant le travail si sérieux de son père. Il lui demandait souvent de lui raconter des petites anecdotes. Rien ne lui revenait à l'esprit à propos du département des mystères. Subitement, il se figea et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être certain qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans la lecture.

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé.

La voix basse de Drago brisa le silence. Liam et Aleksandre arrêtèrent leur observation et le rejoignirent. Le blondinet leur montra une sphère assez haute.

_S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D_

_Seigneurs des Ténèbres_

_et (?) Harry Potter_

Figé, Aleksandre contempla l'étiquette jaunie, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Il ignora les questions de ses deux camarades. Lui-même était abasourdi et il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est-ce que signifiait ces sphères? Encore une fois, il était associé à Voldemort. C'était frustrant. Dérangeant. Déstabilisant. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il devait comprendre ce qu'était réellement cette salle. Lentement, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit le bras. Drago lui déconseilla de se saisir de la petite boule poussière mais il lui rétorqua qu'ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir sans ce qui le concernait. Aleksandre referma ses doigts autour de la sphère, le corps tremblant. Une fois qu'il la tient bien, il l'ôta de son socle et la plaça devant ses yeux pour l'observer. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien.

Puis, une alarme stridente se déclencha, les faisant tous les trois sursauter.

-COUREZ! Hurla Drago, baguette tendue devant lui. Il faut partir avant que quelqu'un n'arrive!

Sans réfléchir un instant, ils détalèrent.


	104. CIV: Confrontation

**Coucou, je vous le dépose rapidement entre deux partiels. Le prochain sera mercredi dans 15 jours, j'aurais normalement internet. Bonne journée à tous et bonne lecture! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

Chapitre: Confrontation.

Ils n'avaient jamais couru aussi vite de leur vie. Tenant la sphère contre sa poitrine, Aleksandre fixait la porte noire qui se dessinait dans l'obscurité de la salle. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment et il manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois. Sa poitrine le brûlait sous l'effort. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'enfoncer autant dans la salle mais ils avaient pratiquement avancé jusqu'à la moitié. Malgré la sonnerie qui continuait à se répercuter entre les murs de la pièce gigantesque, il entendait les chaussures de Drago frapper contre le sol et le souffle erratique de Liam derrière son dos. Il glissa une main tremblante dans sa poche pour s'assurer qu'il avait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité et un peu de poudre de cheminette pour revenir à Pré au Lard. Il sortit le tissu de sa robe et le déploya. Ils pourraient se cacher dessous.

Aleksandre tourna la tête en montrant la cape à ses amis. C'était leur unique moyen de rejoindre l'atrium sans se faire repérer. Cette alarme était si bruyante qu'elle devait faire trembler le murs entiers du Ministère de la Magie. Toutes les personnes encore présentes dans le bâtiment devaient l'entendre. Ils se précipitaient sûrement en leur direction pour trouver qui venait de voler quelque chose. Alors qu'il pensait voir le soulagement se dessiner sur leurs traits, ce fut de l'horreur et Liam poussa un cri en arrêtant brusquement de courir. Drago en fit de même, la bouche grande ouverte. Le jeune Snape se figea à son tour et regarda devant lui. Il poussa un hurlement aigüe.

Trois silhouettes vêtues de noirs et portant des masques argentés de Mangemorts venaient d'apparaître devant eux. Baguettes magiques à la main, ils formaient un barrage devant la porte de sortie. Ils n'attaquaient pas. En fait, ils paraissaient désarçonnés par leur présence. Aleksandre recula doucement en pointant son arme sur les trois adultes. Il essaya de contrôler sa main tremblante. S'il devait lancer un sortilège aux Mangemorts, il ne pouvait pas louper sa cible. Drago et Liam étaient toujours à un pas derrière lui. Ce dernier respirait bruyamment. Il ne pouvait se retourner pour le rassurer. Faire dos aux sorciers était trop dangereux. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se referma sur le dos de sa robe. Il faillit hurler mais la main le força à reculer.

-COUREZ!

Drago venait de donner l'ordre. Il les avait fait reculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à côté d'une allée où ils pouvaient s'enfoncer. Ainsi, ils firent volte face et reprendre leur course. Cette fois-ci Drago était devant. Il courrait vraiment rapidement. Liam n'avait aucun mal à le suivre mais Aleksandre sentait ses jambes trembler, à la fois par la crainte et l'effort que son corps fournissait. Les Mangemorts s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite en leur ordonnant de s'arrêter. La sonnerie retentissait toujours. Voyant qu'il peinait à les suivre, le blond revient sur ses pas. Il ordonna à Liam de fuir sans regarder en arrière. Ensuite, il attrapa Aleksandre par la manche et le tira sans ménagement. Celui-ci serrait de toutes ses forces la sphère portant son nom. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait une autre issue, une autre porte leur permettant d'échapper aux trois sorciers qui les poursuivaient. Ils firent une embardée dès qu'ils quittèrent la rangée. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans une autre.

Liam était devant eux. Il ralentit pour les attendre mais Drago lui hurla de foncer. Ils devaient fuir. Le premier qui réussirait à s'échapper de cette salle pourrait alerter l'ordre du phénix et appeler de l'aide. Aleksandre courrait, les yeux fermés. Ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur sa respiration sans être découragée par la longueur des allées. Il était rassuré par le contact que le blond maintenait. Certes, il le tirait par la manche mais cela l'encourageait à continuer. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant une explosion à quelques mètres de lui. Drago fléchit les jambes, l'entraînant avec lui, pour ne recevoir aucun éclat de verres. Un Mangemort venait de lancer un sortilège et une dizaine de sphères étaient réduites en poussière, projetant des bouts de verres partout.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent. Liam prenait une bonne longueur d'avance. Il devait juste retrouver la sortie. Les Mangemorts étaient là pour Aleksandre. Il laisserait partir l'autre jeune homme tant qu'ils poursuivaient le fils du professeur de potion. Drago savait qu'il était également une bonne cible pour les camarades de son père. Un traître et le Survivant. Deux partis intéressants à ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le blond jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et pointa sa baguette magique aveuglément derrière lui.

-STUPEFIX! Attaqua-t-il.

Lorsque des bruits de brisures se firent entendre, il sut que son sortilège n'avait pas atteint la bonne cible. Il jeta un regard à son ami. Il semblait complètement désorienté, submergé par les évènements, comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il devait se ressaisir avant que les Mangemorts ne les attrapent. Il comprenait qu'il soit stupéfié par l'arrivée des troupes de Voldemort. Cependant, venir ici était dangereux et les trois Serpentards en avaient conscience. Ils se baissèrent à nouveau pour éviter un sortilège violet. Aveuglément, il lança un nouveau maléfice.

Ils arrivèrent à la fin d'une longue rangée. Un rayon rouge frôla la robe d'Aleksandre, laissant une trace de brûlure dessus. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement de courir, obligeant son ami à en faire de même. Deux Mangemorts venaient d'apparaître devant eux. Ils étaient encerclés. Drago sentit son estomac se tordre en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'apparaître. Il colla son dos contre celui de son ami, serrant sa baguette si fort qu'il en avait mal à la main. Ainsi, ils faisaient face à tous les sorciers.

Liam avait réussi à s'échapper. Drago voyait encore sa silhouette courir en direction de la sortie mais comme il l'avait prédit, les Mangemorts ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention. Il était sans importance. Merci Merlin, il allait leur ramener du secours. Il fallait juste qu'il se dépêche de rejoindre Pré au Lard puis Poudlard. Combien de temps allait-il mettre pour faire le chemin inversé?

-Drago, mon ange.

La Mangemort qui venait d'apparaître ne portait pas de masque argentée. Elle n'avait pas non plus la robe noire. C'était la seule femme du groupe. Ses cheveux noirs épais étaient relevés et dégageaient les traits de son visage. Celui-ci était maquillé à outrance. Des boucles d'oreilles brillantes encadraient son visage. Elle était vêtue d'une robe vert bouteille. Son décolleté plongeant était scandalisant. Des traces rougeâtres tachaient le tissu. Du sang. Elle tenait sa baguette magique dans la main mais elle ne s'en servait pas pour menacer les deux adolescents devant elle. En fait, elle était en train de l'enrouler autour d'une mèche de cheveux bouclées. Une moue amusée, quasiment sadique déformait ses traits.

-Tante Bellatrix, répliqua-t-il d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée.

Aleksandre était dos à la femme mais il avait un net souvenir de leur rencontre. Au Manoir de Lucius, elle était venue accompagnée de Greyback. Elle était la sœur de Narcissa. Il avait été impressionné par elle. Il se demandait comment une femme aussi douce et généreuse que la mère de Drago pouvait avoir une sœur comme Bellatrix. La nature faisait parfois mal les choses. Il sentait le corps de son ami trembler contre lui. Il aurait voulu glisser sa main gauche pour attraper celle du blond, la serrer doucement en signe de réconfort mais il tenait toujours la petite sphère. Il n'était pas prêt de la laisser s'échapper. Il était venu jusque ici pour la récupérer. Il ne repartirait pas sans!

-Lucius va être tellement heureux de te revoir.

Elle caressa lentement la joue de son neveu avec le bout de sa baguette magique. Arme qui devait avoir tué des dizaines de personnes. L'adolescent frissonna mais il soutient son regard. Il n'allait pas se soumettre à sa tante. Finalement, il la connaissait à peine. Il ne lui procurait certainement pas ce plaisir. Un Mangemort se racla la gorge, agacé. Elle se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Il était clair qu'elle les dirigeait, qu'elle était supérieure à eux. Son statut auprès de Voldemort n'était pas étranger à cela. Certains murmuraient que leur relation était bien plus profonde. Que son mariage avec Rodolphus n'était qu'une couverture. Le pauvre homme était souvent ridiculisé parce que son épouse ne lui portait aucun intérêt. Être la femme qui couchait avec Lord Voldemort lui conférait une réputation importante auprès des autres Mangemorts.

Pendant que Bellatrix effrayait Drago en lui racontant à quel point Lucius était furieux en découvrant sa disparition, Aleksandre réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ignora la voix aigüe de la femme qui assurait que son beau-frère avait dévasté une partie de Manoir sous la colère. Il ferma un instant les yeux mais les rouvrit rapidement pour fixer les deux Mangemorts face à lui. Il voulait agir. Cependant, il était entouré de cinq Mangemorts compétents. Même s'il en immobilisait un, il se ferait tout de suite attaquer par les autres. D'un autre côté, ils ne leur faisaient rien pour le moment mais ils allaient finir par les attaquer. Ils allaient sûrement les ramener à Voldemort. Il les torturerait et les tuerait.

Il sursauta lorsque Bellatrix se plaça subitement devant lui, souriant avec douceur. Un air presque maternel était peint sur son visage mais il n'était pas dupe. Elle était un monstre. Elle avait délaissé Drago pour porter son attention sur lui. Comme l'avait fait son ami, il soutient son regard. Il n'était pas un Snape pour rien! S'il y avait bien une chose que son père lui avait appris durant cette année, c'était de ne jamais se laisser faire par quiconque. Certes, son père ne voulait pas qu'il utilise la violence pour cela mais face à une femme comme Bellatrix, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Il redressa même le menton d'un air hautain, pointant sa baguette magique sur elle. Il était prêt à attaquer. Un sortilège lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle n'eut pas un seule geste déplacé. Elle le fixait avec intensité. Petit à petit, son sourire disparut pour laisser place à une expression de colère. Ses lèvres épaisses peinturlurées de rouge se pincèrent et une flamme rageuse apparut dans son regard sombre. Ses yeux descendirent lentement jusqu'à la sphère qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine.

-Seul Harry Potter pouvait prendre cette prophétie. Qui es-tu mini Snape?

Aleksandre resta muet, sentant un tremblement le parcourir. La voix soyeuse de Bellatrix était menaçante, basse. Il baissa les yeux seulement un instant pour regarder la boule lumineuse qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine. C'était une prophétie. Il pensa immédiatement au professeur Treawnley, à ses lunettes lui faisant des yeux de hiboux et surtout ses élucubrations, notamment autour de la mort. Il avait entre les mains une prédiction concernant Voldemort et lui. Finalement, il était plutôt soulagé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ait envoyé tous ces rêves. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais su qu'un oracle le liait à lui.

-Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en Severus, chuchota-t-elle.

Un pincement dur le blessa au niveau de la hanche. Sans réfléchir, il considéra cela comme un signal de la part de son ami. Il balança un coup de pied aveuglément devant lui, touchant Bellatrix au niveau du tibia alors que son ami lançait un sortilège de stupéfixion. Un Mangemort tomba lourdement au sol, touché par le maléfice. Draco bouscula l'autre sorcier qui lui faisait face et se mit à courir, enjoignant Aleksandre à le suivre. L'adolescent lui emboîta le pas, sans tourner le dos aux serviteurs de Voldemort. Il lança différents sortilèges à l'aveuglette tandis que son camarade faisait tomber plusieurs étagères au sol. Les sphères se brisèrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Des volutes de fumées s'élevèrent entre les deux groupes et des voix s'entremêlèrent. Toutes les prophéties casées se révélaient mais il était impossible de comprendre le moindre mot.

-Endoloris!

Le sortilège impardonnable traversa le nuage de fumée et frappa de plein fouet Aleksandre. Le jeune homme qui allait répliquer par un sortilège de gèle se figea. Ses genoux fléchirent. Il tomba au sol et la douleur explosa dans tout son corps. Il hurla en se roulant au sol. Sa vision se brouilla pour ne devenir qu'un espace noir. Ses doigts se desserrèrent autour de la sphère et celle-ci roula à quelques mètres de lui. Un rire suraiguë traversa son nuage de douleur mais il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Un sifflement affreux hurlait dans ses oreilles. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Aussi vite que la douleur s'était propagée dans son corps, elle se résorba. Il resta néanmoins couché au sol, tremblant de tous ses membres. Sa respiration était erratique. Il essaya de se redresser mais ses larmes le clouaient sur les dalles glaciales. Deux bras fins le remirent debout et il croisa le regard terrifié de Drago. Il s'appuya un instant contre le blond et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Bellatrix. Il fut tellement choqué par le spectacle qui l'accueillit qu'il en oublia sa douleur pendant une seconde. Son père se tenait devant la Mangemort et combattait contre elle. D'autres membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient présents dans la salle des prophéties. Le nombre de Mangemorts s'était également accru. Il comprenait pourquoi Bellatrix avait cessé son sortilège de torture: elle en avait été coupé.

-Il faut partir! Pressa Drago. Est-ce que ça va aller?

Aleksandre assura qu'il se sentait mieux. Il s'appuya pratiquement de tout son poids sur son ami qui avait placé son bras autour de sa taille. C'était faux. Son corps était encore agité de spasmes. Un mal de tête lancinant lui provoquait des vertiges et des nausées retournaient son estomac. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas la possibilité de s'asseoir un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se pencha pour récupérer la prophétie qui avait roulé sur le sol. Mais une fois qu'elle fut fermement tenue dans ses mains, il s'aperçut qu'il avait également laissé échapper sa baguette magique. Il s'agenouilla et tâtonna le sol. Oh Merlin, où était sa baguette? Où était-elle? De nouvelles larmes grimpèrent à ses yeux et il expliqua à Drago qu'il avait perdu son arme.

-PARTEZ!

Remus était devant eux. Il était nerveux. Il se tenait de profil afin de pointer sa baguette magique vers les duels. Une large estafilade ensanglantée traversait son bras gauche. Il le tenait replié contre sa poitrine. Des gouttes de sueur luisaient sur son visage. Drago était paralysé, debout derrière Aleksandre. Les cris des combats étaient de plus en plus forts. Des étagères entières tombaient au sol, brisant des centaines de prophéties. Les concernés ne sauraient jamais que la magie les avait désignés d'une quelconque façon.

Alors qu'Aleksandre tâtonnait toujours nerveusement le sol pour retrouver sa baguette magique, Remus se pencha et le redressa sans douceur. Son visage était transformé par la colère. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme aimable et bienveillant qu'il était habituellement. Il obligea le garçon à le regarder dans les yeux malgré les combats se déroulant derrière eux.

-Vous partez d'ici, immédiatement! Ordonna-t-il.

-Je n'ai plus ma baguette, bredouilla Aleksandre.

-Tu sais utiliser la magie sans baguette. Sers-toi en! Disparaissez!

Toujours sans douceur, le loup-garou les poussa pour qu'ils s'éloignent. Pour le moment, les Mangemorts étaient trop occupés pour faire attention à eux. C'était leur unique chance de quitter le Ministère de la Magie sans dommage. Remus fit volte face lorsqu'un sortilège le frôla et il rejoignit les combats. La bataille en plein cœur du côté Moldu de la ville Manchester était terminée. Il y avait eu des blessés et des morts des deux côtés. C'était la panique totale. Beaucoup de Moldus venaient de découvrir que la magie existait. Certains Oubliators qui n'étaient pas contrôlés par le ministère essayaient de réparer les dégâts causés par les Mangemorts mais ils avaient peu de marge de manœuvre. À peine étaient-ils revenus au Quartier Général de l'ordre qu'une seconde alarme s'était déclenchée pour leur annoncer une autre intervention de force des Mangemorts . Au même instant, le professeur Sinistra avait contacté Dumbledore pour lui apprendre que trois étudiants avaient disparu. Severus avait failli s'écrouler en apprenant de qui il s'agissait.

Bellatrix évita avec agilité un sortilège de découpe envoyé par Fol Œil dans sa direction. Rodolphus qui n'était pas loin lança un sortilège de stupéfixion à l'ancien Auror qui dût détourner son attention d'elle. Immédiatement, une autre fidèle de Dumbledore l'attaqua et un combat s'engagea entre les deux femmes. Elles s'affrontaient du regard, aucune peur ne se reflétant dans leurs yeux. La Mangemort rétorqua par un sortilège impardonnable mais la petite sotte en face d'elle le contra. Elle ricana en voyant Tonks, sa chère petite cousine, tomber au sol en se brisant la jambe. Elle poussa un hurlement douloureux, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Si elle avait eu le temps, Bellatrix se serait permis de la torturer un peu puis de la tuer mais elle n'en avait guère la possibilité. Pour le moment, sa cousine était incapable de combattre et ça lui suffisait. Tout en faisant attention à ses arrières, elle chercha où se trouvait le Survivant. Elle devait le ramener à son maître. Celui-ci l'en avait chargé quelques mois plus tôt. Si une alarme spécifique se déclenchait, cela signifiait que Harry Potter était dans la salle des prophéties au Ministère de la Magie. Sa mission était de le ramener au Manoir.

-POTTER! Hurla-t-elle en le voyant passer la porte de sortie, accompagnée par le jeune Malefoy. Rattrapez-le!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, sans exception. Les combats semblèrent se figer, prendre une pause. Les Mangemorts la fixaient pour savoir où le jeune homme était parti. Ceux qui étaient présents au début savaient déjà que Harry Potter était devenu Aleksandre Snape même s'ils n'avaient aucun détail précis sur cet événement. Les autres étaient surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence du Survivant dans la bataille. Même si la salle aux sphères était devenue chaotique, la visibilité était encore acceptable. Ensuite, les membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient sous le choc. Aucun d'eux n'avait aperçu Harry. Où était-il? Cela faisait des mois qu'ils le recherchaient! Pourquoi revenait-il maintenant? Cette bataille n'avait aucune signification pour lui. Ils fouillaient tous la salle du regard pour trouver le jeune homme mais il était hors de vue.

Quant à Severus, il recula doucement vers la sortie, profitant du calme momentanée pour se faire la malle. Lui aussi avait vu que son fils et son filleul s'étaient échappés. Il espérait qu'ils courraient assez vite pour disparaître du Ministère de la Magie sans faire de mauvaises rencontres. Il devait malgré tout assurer leurs arrières par précaution. Il doutait que les deux adolescents aient déjà quitté le bâtiment et Bellatrix n'allait pas les laisser s'échapper ainsi. Severus ne pouvait pas croire que son rôle d'espion était réduit à néant. Quelque chose avait assuré à la Mangemort qu'Aleksandre était le Survivant. Quoi? Sûrement la prophétie que son fils avait retirée. Seul le, ou les, concerné d'un oracle pouvait la retirer des étagères de cette salle. Ce n'était pas difficile de relier les deux adolescents. Il échangea un regard avec Remus qui était également figé et le loup-garou lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui assurer que personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Il pouvait continuer à reculer. Cependant, Bellatrix tourna subitement la tête vers lui et un horrible sourire déforma ses traits.

-Il faut attraper le fils de Severus! Annonça-t-elle dans le silence pesant. Le Survivant qui se fait passer pour le fils de ce cher espion.

Aussitôt, elle s'élança vers la sortie et les Mangemorts reprirent les combats pour la couvrir, sans se préoccuper du choc qui s'étalait sur tous les visages des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Severus tua sans ménagement son adversaire. Il eut le temps de voir la belle-sœur de Lucius se frayer un chemin parmi les combattants mais un autre Mangemort le prenait déjà d'assaut. Elle quitta la salle en courant à toute vitesse. Par Merlin, il fallait que les deux garçons soient déjà loin. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle les rattrape. Sirius vient à sa rescousse en prenant son adversaire. Il lui ordonna ensuite de partir à la poursuite de sa cousine avant qu'elle ne fasse davantage de dégâts.

Aleksandre et Drago venaient de déboucher dans l'atrium du Ministère. Ils étaient tout près des cheminées. Ils s'autorisèrent à ralentir leur course sans pour autant s'arrêter. Ils étaient à bout de souffle. Retrouver la sortie du département des mystères fut un vrai combat. Si cette aile du Ministère avait été normale, ils auraient été en sécurité depuis longtemps. À la place, ils avaient dû essayer pratiquement toutes les portes de la salle circulaire pour trouver celle qui permettait de rejoindre l'atrium. Ils avaient parcouru une nouvelle fois la salle de l'arcade, celle aux horloges mais également une dans laquelle se trouvait plusieurs cerveaux plongés dans des liquides étranges. Cette pièce avait donné la nausée à Aleksandre. Celui-ci était encore sous le coup du sortilège impardonnable mais il s'obligeait à rester calme. Quant à Drago, il était translucide. D'ailleurs, son ami craignait qu'il ne s'effondre à tout instant mais il fixait résolument les cheminées. Ils rentreraient directement au Manoir Snape.

-Stupéfix!

Un rayon rouge passa entre eux deux, les loupant de peu. Il frappa de plein fouet une statue immense en forme de serpent au milieu de l'atrium. Elle explosa sous la force du sortilège, projetant des bouts de partout. Ils durent se pencher un instant pour ne pas être blessés. Se redressant aussitôt, ils firent volte face. Drago tendait sa baguette magique en direction du Mangemort. Il s'agissait de Bellatrix. Encore. Ses yeux maquillés brillaient d'une lumière de folie. Un large sourire illuminait son visage. Elle paraissait véritablement heureuse. Elle s'approcha lentement d'eux tandis qu'ils reculaient. Visiblement, leur départ était encore repoussé. Aleksandre en profita pour reprendre sa respiration. Il était pour l'instant incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège tant son souffle était saccadé.

Ses yeux s'élargirent en entendant des bruits de pas approcher. Un autre Mangemort? Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Comment allait-il faire sans sa baguette? Il s'efforça à respirer lentement maintenant que son rythme cardiaque était redescendu. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Drago. Celui-ci fixait par dessus l'épaule de sa tante pour voir qui allait apparaître. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils virent la fine silhouette de Severus apparaître. Son visage habituellement pâle était translucide et une veine bleue au niveau du cou ressortait. Les jambes d'Aleksandre fléchirent tant il fut soulagé. Son père était là. Il allait les sauver. Ensuite, ils pourraient tous rentrer à la maison. Ce serait un tel soulagement de mettre fin à cette journée désastreuse.

-BELLATRIX! Rugit-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui mais garda sa baguette pointée sur Aleksandre.

-Attention Severus. Fais un pas de plus et je tue ton fils.

-Allons Bellatrix, ce n'est pas une manière courtoise d'accueillir un de tes condisciples.

Aleksandre n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix. Elle l'avait hanté pendant des semaines après sa quatrième année. Seuls les mauvais traitements de son oncle avaient contribué à l'étouffer, à le rejeter au fond de son esprit. Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Son corps fut parcouru d'un spasme violent et il se tourna lentement pour faire face à Voldemort. Il était le même homme, ou monstre, que lors de leur dernière rencontre au cimetière. Le soir de son retour. Toujours aussi grand et fin, son crâne blanc était chauve et des veines violettes le traversaient de manière visible. Son nez était dilaté à la manière d'un serpent tandis que ses yeux plissés en une fente étincelaient par leur éclat carmin. Dans sa main osseuse se trouvait sa longue baguette magique blanche. L'homme le fixait avec sérénité, comme s'il n'était pas surpris de le découvrir ici.

Pourtant, Aleksandre fut étonné de croiser également le regard de Lucius qui s'était légèrement élargi par la surprise. Ou la colère. Il ne devait pas savoir que son fils et son filleul étaient responsables de l'attaque du Ministère de la Magie. Il allait les tuer. Enfin, si Voldemort ne le faisait pas avant. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête pour regarder son père. Le voir l'aurait soulagé. Il déglutit en resserrant la prophétie contre sa poitrine. Il ne lui donnerait pas! Voldemort pouvait toujours se mettre la baguette dans l'œil s'il espérait repartir avec le petit globe lumineux. Il lui appartenait à présent. Il fronça les sourcils en redressant le menton. Il espérait ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Il doutait sincèrement d'apparaître comme effrayant ou puissant mais il voulait au moins lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur. Ou bien, il espérait le cacher.

À côté de lui, Drago eut une inspiration douloureuse en fixant son père. Il n'était plus certain que venir ici était une bonne idée. Ils se retrouvaient face à Voldemort. Ce n'était pas prévu. Lui pensait simplement attirer l'attention de son père pour lui montrer qu'il était obligé de faire des bêtises pour qu'il daigne le regarder. Il voulait également, en quelque sorte, enterrer la hache de guerre avec Aleksandre. Cependant, il n'était pas censé faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il commença à trembler doucement. Il était impressionnant.

Bellatrix abaissa sa baguette en s'inclinant légèrement pour saluer son Maître. Elle souriait. Heureuse. Sa mission était accomplie. Elle allait être récompensée pour avoir retrouver Harry Potter après tellement de temps. Plus personne n'y croyait. Beaucoup pensait que le Survivant ne reviendrait jamais. Il n'était pas si loin que cela. Lentement, elle rejoignit la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres en lançant un regard narquois à Lucius. Elle savait que l'homme n'appréciait pas se retrouver devant son fils. Ça lui renvoyait l'image de son échec en tant que père, en tant qu'éducateur. S'il n'avait pas été aussi lâche, son neveu serait devenu l'un des bras droits du Lord Noir. Il aurait pu rapidement évoluer dans le cercle des Mangemorts.

-Maître, il est Harry Potter. J'ignore comment ils ont fait, mais Snape l'a adopté!

-En effet, il y a un air de ressemblance, convient-il.

-JE NE VOUS LA DONNERAI PAS! Rugit Aleksandre en montrant la prophétie.

Voldemort ricana brièvement, amusé. Les enfants étaient parfois si divertissants. Il fit un pas en avant pour l'observer plus attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait le fils de Severus. Enfin, il avait déjà rencontré Harry Potter mais pas Aleksandre Snape. Il pointa sa baguette magique d'un air menaçant sur le jeune homme lorsque Severus avança. Celui-ci se figea. S'il faisait un pas de plus, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer le Survivant. Ce dernier ressemblait à un jeune chaton effrayé. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux noirs et émeraudes étaient élargis par la crainte. Il était encore plus petit, plus frêle que lorsqu'il portait les traits de Harry Potter.

Drago louchait sur le bout de la baguette magique pointée sur Aleksandre. Il tourna la tête vers son père. Légèrement en retrait derrière Voldemort, celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête pour lui ordonner de reculer. L'adolescent s'appliqua à n'afficher aucune émotion particulière sur son visage pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa tante. Il resta d'abord figé. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ainsi Aleksandre, le laisser seul face au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais le regard déjà froid de son père se durcit. Il recula doucement, profitant du fait que le Lord Noir ne lui prêtait pas attention. De toute manière, il ne valait rien comparé au Survivant. Il était bien inutile. Bellatrix sourit en le voyant reculer. Elle pensait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune chance de partir d'ici vivant.

-Tu fais toujours les mauvais choix Severus, regretta Voldemort. Cela me désole de devoir te considérer comme un traître.

Le maître des potions n'afficha aucune émotion. Il resta de marbre. Que pouvait-il dire à propos de cela? Voldemort considérait sa traîtrise comme un mauvais choix. C'était le meilleur qu'il ait fait de son existence. Le seul capable de le repentir, d'excuser toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commis en tant que Mangemort. Même s'il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de s'aperçevoir qu'être le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas sa vocation, il avait été très actif durant cette période. Les meurtres qu'il avait commis le hantaient encore aujourd'hui. Il soutient le regard de son ancien Maître. Maintenant qu'il était un traître, il ne lui devait plus aucun respect. Il tendit le bras pour attraper la main de Drago qui s'approchait de lui. Le garçon tremblait de tous ses membres. Il le tira en arrière, le plaçant derrière lui pour le protéger. Il le repoussa pour lui signifier de se coller au mur.

Sirius apparut subitement, baguette magique à la main, souffle court. Des traces de sang étaient visibles à plusieurs endroits sur son corps mais il était impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait du sien ou pas. Il ne paraissait pas blessé. Il s'arrêta un instant en remarquant la présence de Voldemort. Il frissonna doucement. Le sorcier était impressionnant. Une fois remis de sa surprise, il rejoignit Severus, prenant clairement position à côté de lui. Celui-ci l'empêcha de rejoindre Aleksandre qui était toujours menacé par la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je te laisse la prophétie, proposa Voldemort. Je ne suis pas venu la récupérer. Je connais son contenu.

Aleksandre fronça les sourcils en restant muet. Il ressera sa prise sur la petite sphère entre ses mains. Il ne le croyait pas. Pourquoi lui laisserait-il l'objet? Il n'avait pas confiance en lui.

-Tu as toujours été très curieux. Je savais que ces rêves te pousseraient à venir ici. Il était temps que tu refasses surface, Harry.

L'homme lui parlait d'un ton paternel. C'était dérangeant. Seul Severus pouvait lui parler ainsi. Il semblait presque sourire mais ses lèvres étaient tellement fines que l'adolescent n'en était pas certain. Il parlait de lui comme s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps. C'était peut-être le cas. Leur première rencontre remontait à quinze années. Tout ceci n'était qu'un piège. Il avait foncé dedans tête baissée. Il pensait que le département des mystères avait une réelle importance pour Voldemort. Mais il se fichait pas mal de cette prophétie. Il en connaissait déjà le contenu. Il voulait simplement le mener jusqu'ici pour le retrouver. Il était loin de se douter qu'il était le fils de Severus. Un plan tordu qui était couronné de succès. Il frissonna mais garda le menton levé, son regard noir et vert plongé dans celui rouge de l'homme. Il n'était pas prêt à se soumettre à lui en baissant le regard. Il n'était pas un lâche, même s'il devait s'agir de sa dernière action.

L'ambiance était chargée d'électricité. Personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, prononcer la moindre parole. Lucius avait le regard rivé sur son fils. Celui-ci était accolé au mur froid, les membres tremblants. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et il fixait son ami. Quant à Bellatrix, elle jubilait. Elle sautillait par moment, quelques mètres derrière son maître. Par moment, des tremblements secouaient le bâtiment, signe que la bataille au département des mystères continuait. Il y avait une telle tension entre Voldemort et Aleksandre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir. Ni Severus, ni Sirius ne pouvaient s'approcher de l'adolescent. Ça signerait son arrêt de mort immédiat. La baguette blanche du Lord Noir était toujours pointée en direction de son cœur. Il ne les surveillait pas mais l'ancien espion était certain qu'il suffisait d'un geste de leur part pour que le sortilège parte.

-Stupéfix!

Ce fut Aleksandre, étonnamment, qui ouvrit le combat. Son sortilège sans baguette fut facilement contré par Voldemort dont les yeux s'élargirent un instant, surpris par sa performance magique. Aussitôt, Severus et Sirius se précipitèrent en avant, tout comme les deux Mangemorts. Les sortilèges fusèrent de toute part. Aleksandre se sentit tiré en arrière par son père. Celui-ci le poussa pour l'éloigner du cœur du combat. Il tomba au sol et vit Bellatrix dirigée sa baguette magique sur lui puisque Voldemort était en train de repousser son père. Les deux hommes se battaient agilement mais il était évident que la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres était écrasante. Kingsley Shacklebolt apparut avec une large coupure au niveau de la joue. Il fut suivi une seconde plus tard par Remus. Tous les deux vinrent à la rescousse du maître des potions qui peinait à tenir. D'autant plus que Lucius faisait semblant de soutenir son maître.

-Protego! Lança Drago.

Son sortilège l'engloba avec Aleksandre. Cela empêcha le maléfice de Bellatrix d'atteindre sa cible. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés pendant que son ami se faisait attaquer par cette espèce de folle. Il l'aida à se relever, toujours protégés. Un remerciement rapide traversa les lèvres du Survivant. Ensuite, ils durent faire face à la Mangemort. Leur détermination à la combattre la fit éclater d'un rire aigu mais elle n'en était pas moins concentrée. Aleksandre fit glisser la sphère dans sa poche tout en lançant un sortilège de stupéfixion. Il était heureux de voir que, malgré le stress, sa performance en magie sans baguette était toujours là. Drago l'accompagna par un maléfice de découpe mais sa tante les esquiva avec agilité.

Sirius leur vient en aide en s'apercevant que les trois autres adultes s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les deux adolescents seuls face à sa cousine. Aussi doués étaient-ils, elle était bien trop expérimentée et perverse pour eux. Bellatrix riait joyeusement, se délectant de la situation. Elle était complètement cinglée. Drago fut envoyé au sol rapidement mais un sortilège de Sirius lui permit de se redresser. Aleksandre lançait tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait, tous ceux lui traversant l'esprit. Tant il était stressé, il ne pensait plus au cours de son père durant lesquels celui-ci lui conseillait d'instaurer une logique dans son combat afin de dominer son adversaire.

Près d'eux, le combat était encore plus violent. Kingsley fut blessé au bras et un sortilège de Lucius l'envoya rencontrer une statue proche. Désorienté, il mit quelques minutes à se redresser. Cela suffit à Voldemort pour lancer un sortilège cuisant à Remus. Une large brûlure apparut près de l'estomac du loup-garou qui, malgré la douleur, resta debout. Le Mangemort blond ne cessait de jeter des regards anxieux à son fils et à Aleksandre. Cela le déconcentra et l'Auror prit sa revanche en le faisant valser à quelques mètres. Il prit son temps pour se relever. Il ne pouvait décemment pas envoyer un sortilège impardonnable aux membres de l'ordre du phénix. Un espion était déjà perdu. Il lui était également impossible de jeter un maléfice à Voldemort ou à Bellatrix. Sa couverture ne devait pas être découverte.

-Bonjour Tom!

Dumbledore venait d'apparaître, vêtue d'une robe orange. Son visage était menaçant. Son regard bleu glacial était rivé sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci plissa les yeux de colère. Il esquiva un sortilège de Severus. Avec plaisir, il vit le loup-garou s'effondrer au sol, la robe couverte de sang. Son sortilège de brûlure le clouait à présent au sol tant la douleur était forte. D'un large mouvement de la baguette magique, il éloigna ses deux adversaires restants pour faire face au directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci adressa un signe de la tête à ses camarades pour leur signifier de venir en aide à Sirius, Aleksandre et Drago qui affrontaient toujours Bellatrix. D'ailleurs le blond avait une légère blessure à la main après une seconde chute et Aleksandre s'était coupé au niveau du poignet contre un éclat de marbre. Au même moment, trois Mangemorts apparurent: Selwyn, Walden Macnair et Augustus Rookwood. Kingsley et Severus ne purent aller combattre Bellatrix. Ils attaquèrent les trois sorciers qui venaient d'apparaître en renfort. Émeline Vance arriva pour aider l'ordre du phénix.

De leur côté, Dumbledore et Voldemort discutaient en se menaçant mais il était impossible d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient tant il y avait de bruit. Tous les éléments décorant l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie étaient détruits, provoquant un nuage de fumée et de marbre gênant pour tous. Aleksandre lançait des regards réguliers en direction de son père. Il était admiratif de sa manière de se battre. Il semblait avoir fait cela toute sa vie. Selwyn entra dans leur combat, prenant Drago à part. Le blond eut d'abord quelques gestes hésitants mais il prit confiance. Aleksandre et Sirius affrontaient toujours Bellatrix. Néanmoins, l'adulte aidait également Drago de manière irrégulière. Ce fut cela qui le déconcentra. Il ne put éviter le sortilège de sa cousine qui le frappa de plein fouet. Il fut soulevé dans les airs et son corps fut projeté contre le mur le plus proche. Il retomba au sol, inconscient.

-SIRIUS! Hurla Aleksandre.

Il se précipita auprès de son premier parrain. L'homme était allongé au sol, les yeux clos. L'adolescent s'agenouilla à ses côtés puis il le secoua. Il évita un sortilège de la part de Bellatrix uniquement grâce à Émeline Vance qui prit position face à elle pour le remplacer. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il souleva doucement la tête de Sirius mais manqua de s'évanouir: ses mains furent recouvertes de sang en un instant. L'adulte était blessé au niveau de la tête. Il la reposa au sol et s'aperçut qu'une marre du liquide rouge s'étendait. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour faire disparaître les larmes qui s'y étaient accumulées. En relevant la tête, il s'aperçut que Voldemort et Dumbledore combattaient. Et c'était explosif.

-Aleksandre!

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main tomba sur son épaule. Il s'agissait de Remus. Ses yeux s'élargirent. L'homme était blessé au niveau du ventre. Il était plié en deux. Il lui tendit un bout de marbre avant de placer un sortilège de protection autour d'eux. Confus, le jeune homme le regarda en bredouillant que Sirius était également blessé. Il y avait du sang partout autour de lui. Le loup-garou hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il le savait.

-Prend ce portoloin. Pars avec Sirius.

-Et toi? Tu es blessé! Tu ne dois pas rester ici.

-J'arrive dans une seconde. J'appelle du renfort.

Sans pouvoir dire un mot de plus, Aleksandre se retrouva avec le portoloin dans les mains. Comme il s'était accroché au devant de la robe de Sirius, il disparut avec. Il resserra sa main autour du tissu pour être certain de ne pas le perdre en chemin. Il eut une dernière vision de Voldemort qui envoyait un sortilège de flamme à Dumbledore. Il ferma ensuite les yeux pour mieux supporter la sensation désagréable provoquée par le portoloin. Le voyage dura une demi-seconde. Il retomba durement au sol.

En ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il venait d'atterrir au milieu de l'infirmerie bondée de Poudlard. Des élèves blessés étaient alités, d'autres étaient assis sur des chaises. Ils s'entassaient tous dans la salle. Hébété, il songea qu'il devait y avoir la moitié des septièmes années. Hermione qui était assise sur un lit, à côté d'une Poufsouffle allongée, se précipita vers lui. Une fois remise de la surprise de son arrivée fracassante, la Poufsouffle au long cheveux blonds appela Mrs Pomfresh qui s'occupait déjà d'un autre patient. L'infirmière râla mais elle délaissa son patient de Serdaigle en entendant la jeune fille la rappeler, un soupçon de panique en plus dans la voix. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise en remarquant le sang qui tâchait la robe d'Aleksandre et celui qui s'étendait autour de Sirius. Pourquoi le jeune homme se trouvait ici? Seule la dernière année avait participé à la bataille. D'un geste de baguette magique, elle lévita Sirius jusqu'à un lit libre. Hermione aida Aleksandre à se relever. Le jeune homme, sous le choc, s'appuya quasiment de tout son poids contre elle en cherchant des yeux sa tante.

Celle-ci était agenouillée auprès d'une fille de Serdaigle. Elle soignait une plaie à sa tête. Il y avait tellement de bruit et d'agitation dans la pièce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de son neveu et de son petit-ami. Certains étudiants, comme Hermione, apportaient leur aide en matière de soin. Aleksandre demanda à la Gryffondor d'une voix faible de l'appeler. En le remarquant, sa tante se précipita vers lui en s'assurant qu'il allait bien. D'où venait-il? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle savait juste que l'ensemble des membres de l'ordre s'y étaient précipités pour l'aider. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le lit où Mrs Pomfresh venait d'installer Sirius. Elle s'affairait rapidement autour de lui, repoussant les élèves qui voulaient s'assurer que l'homme allait bien. La main qu'elle avait posé sur l'épaule de son neveu se resserra soudainement tandis que la peur marquait ses traits.

-Sirius!

Elle se hâta auprès de son amant, les mains tremblantes. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à la vue du sang qui s'échappait toujours de la blessure malgré les sortilèges de soin que lançait l'infirmière. Le coussin blanc du lit avait déjà viré au rouge. Mrs Pomfresh ordonna à la femme de s'éloigner du lit. Tous les élèves chuchotaient à la fois inquiet pour Sirius qui avait su se faire apprécier par l'ensemble des étudiants en peu de temps et surpris par la réaction violente de leur professeur de runes. Personne ne savait quelle était la réelle nature de la relation entre les deux adultes. Ce n'était plus un secret à présent. Il suffisait que l'information quitte l'infirmerie pour être répandue dans le château entier.

Aleksandre se laissa traîner par Hermione à la place qu'elle occupait avant son arrivée. Un élève près d'eux lui demanda s'il allait bien mais il fut incapable de prononcer un mot, les yeux rivés sur le corps inerte de Sirius. L'avait-il tué? Même si Bellatrix avait lancé le sortilège, c'était à cause de lui que son premier parrain se trouvait là-bas. Il l'avait peut-être tué. À cette idée, une boule se logea dans son estomac et ses tremblements s'accentuèrent. Gabriel apparut soudainement devant ses yeux, l'air soucieux. Jamais le fils de Severus ne fut aussi heureux de voir le français. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il accepta l'étreinte que lui donna le blond. Ensuite, il se détacha de lui et le petit-ami de son cousin entreprit de lui soigner son poignet blessé. Il nettoya et désinfecta la plaie puis attrapa une bande. Ses connaissances en potions lui avaient permis d'aider Mrs Pomfresh, Elena et le professeur Sinistra qui s'occupaient des blessés.

-Jonathan? Croassa-t-il.

-Il va bien, assura le français. Il a reçu un choc sur la tête mais il dort. Il ira bien en se réveillant.

Gabriel serra fermement la bande autour de son poignet gauche après avoir appliqué un baume en demandant à la Poufsouffle si elle se sentait mieux. Elle s'était foulée la cheville durant un combat et Mrs Pomfresh préconisait le repos. S'il y avait trop de blessés, il était probable que l'infirmière l'envoie se reposer dans son dortoir comme elle n'avait plus besoin de soin. Le français soupira en jetant un regard circulaire à la salle bondée. Il devait y avoir autant de blessés du côté des Mangemorts. Par chance, il y avait peu d'élèves de grièvement touchés. Ceux-ci étaient dans une salle adjacente à l'infirmerie dans le calme. Le professeur Sinistra commença d'ailleurs à demander à tous les élèves déjà soignés et aux accompagnateurs de quitter la salle pour laisser de l'espace aux blessés. Il y eut quelques protestations mais Hermione utilisa son statut de préfète pour appuyer les propos du professeur d'astronomie.

Il y eut un nouveau flash de lumière. Un portoloin venait de déposer Remus et Drago au milieu de l'infirmerie. L'adolescent soutenait le loup-garou qui s'efforçait de sourire calmement bien qu'une large tâche sombre de sang maculait le tissu de sa robe. Mrs Pomfresh fronça les sourcils en les voyant arriver. Elle soupira puis elle demanda à Elena de s'en occuper pendant qu'elle terminait les soins de Sirius. Elle avait refermé la blessure à l'arrière de sa tête mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Une fois que la plaie serait bandée, elle le déplacerait jusqu'à la pièce réservée aux grands blessés puis elle placerait une perfusion de sang pour qu'il récupère. Une simple potion régénératrice ne suffirait pas dans ce cas. Il allait dormir un long moment pour récupérer des forces.

Drago chancela lorsque le poids de Remus le quitta. Elena le mena jusqu'à un lit et, d'un mouvement de la baguette, elle ôta sa robe et sa chemise, dévoilant le bas de son torse brûlée et saignant. Plusieurs cris se répercutèrent mais la femme commença immédiatement ses soins pendant que le blessé fermait les yeux, à bout de force. Le blond se rattrapa au pied d'un lit à côté de lui et chercha une place où il pourrait s'asseoir. Il avait vraiment besoin de s'installer quelque part. Ses jambes ne le soutiendraient plus très longtemps. Il baissa la tête vers Aleksandre et Gabriel qui venaient de le rejoindre précipitamment pour l'aider. Les deux garçons le menèrent à la chaise la plus proche où il se laissa tomber lourdement. Son visage était toujours très pâle. Du sang maculait ses mains mais également ses vêtements. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il était capable de s'endormir assis.

-Es-tu blessé? Demanda le Serdaigle.

-Seulement ma main, chuchota-t-il.

Comme il l'avait fait avec Aleksandre, Gabriel le soigna. Il savait exécuter des soins pour des petites blessures comme celles-ci. Ses cours supplémentaires en potions avec Severus étaient très utiles même s'il ne se destinait pas à la médicomagie. Bien que la curiosité le tiraillait, il ne posa aucune question aux deux Serpentards. Il ignorait où ils étaient partis. Il était certain que le professeur de potions leur avait interdit de participer à la bataille. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Remus et Sirius, ils n'étaient pas blessés. À ce moment là, le combat à Manchester était terminé. Sirius l'avait même aidé à envoyer Jonathan, inconscient, à l'infirmerie. Il s'était passé autre chose puisque tous les membres de l'ordre encore valides n'étaient pas revenus de l'attaque. Elena avait juste eu le temps de l'informer qu'il s'agissait de Liam, Aleksandre et Drago avant qu'elle ne doive s'occuper d'un patient grièvement blessé à la jambe.

Aleksandre ne cessait de jeter des regards fréquents à Remus et Sirius. Il observa l'infirmière transporter ce dernier dans une pièce adjacente avec un sortilège de lévitation. Le cœur comprimé par l'angoisse, il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Quant à l'amant de son père, il fut rapidement pris en charge par Mrs Pomfresh qui vient à la rescousse d'Elena. Les compétences de celle-ci en médicomagie n'étaient pas assez élevées pour le soigner. Du sang s'écoulait toujours de sa blessure. Son teint était translucide. Pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait de sa large plaie, Elena entreprit de panser les petites blessures et coupures que lui avaient offertes les Mangemorts. Il en avait au visage et sur les bras. Sans qu'il ne puisse protester, sa tante lui fourra une potion de sommeil sans rêve dans la bouche.

-Est-ce que papa allait bien?

Drago leva la tête vers lui puis il hocha lentement la tête. Lorsque Remus était venu vers lui, une dizaine de membres de l'ordre venaient d'apparaître. Bellatrix s'était détournée de lui pour se dresser contre Mr Weasley et sa femme. Le loup-garou l'avait attiré contre lui en lui expliquant qu'ils rentraient à Poudlard. Soulagé, il avait acquiescé. Depuis que Voldemort s'était aperçu qu'Harry Potter lui avait encore échappé, la tension s'était davantage alourdie et la violence de ses fidèles s'était encore accrue. Il avait pu voir Severus combattre avec un Auror face à un autre Mangemort à la carrure massive avant de disparaître, emporté par le portoloin.

Un soupir de soulagement traversa les lèvres d'Aleksandre. Il cligna des cils pour faire disparaître les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Il sursauta de surprise lorsque la main non blessée du blond se glissa dans la sienne. Il la serra avec force en lui adressant un sourire tremblant. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Gabriel assura à Drago que,_ normalement,_ il l'avait bien soigné. Le français s'éloigna légèrement en les voyant se tenir la main. Il était heureux que cette situation dramatique ait au moins eu l'avantage de rapprocher les deux garçons qui ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis des semaines. Un sourire traversa ses traits lorsque Drago se leva de sa chaise puis attira Aleksandre contre lui. Plusieurs murmures surpris s'élevèrent face à cet échange mais un regard noir du prince des Serpentards suffit à les faire taire.

Une fois qu'elle fut inutile pour aider l'infirmière, Elena s'approcha des trois adolescents. Il restait quelques élèves à soigner mais les blessures n'étaient pas urgentes. Elle méritait quelques minutes de répit. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Gabriel et demanda à Drago s'il allait bien. Le jeune homme lui répondit affirmativement en essayant d'ignorer la lueur désapprobatrice qui flottait dans ses yeux. Elle annonça ensuite à Aleksandre que Liam se trouvait pour le moment au Manoir Snape, hors de danger. Un des membres de l'ordre l'avait trouvé par hasard perdu dans le ministère, avant de l'envoyer au quartier général. Il reviendrait à Poudlard dans la soirée, lorsque toute cette agitation serait redescendue. Le soulagement fit trembler l'adolescent qui était toujours blotti contre son ami. Celui-ci le maintenait fermement au niveau de la taille, sa propre fatigue mise de côté.

-Gabriel, est-ce que tu peux les conduire jusqu'aux appartements de Severus? Ils doivent se reposer, demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, accepta-t-il. Est-ce que je peux revenir pour... pour être près de Jonathan. Même s'il dort.

-Évidemment. Je suis certaine qu'il préférera te voir à son réveil plutôt que moi. Surtout avec l'engueulade que je lui réserve.

Le français sourit doucement puis enjoignit les deux Serpentards à le suivre dans les couloirs. En marchant lentement en direction des appartements de son père, Aleksandre peina à croire que tout était fini. Il soupira doucement en se demandant simplement quand son père allait revenir.


	105. CV: Prophétie

************

Le site déconne à fond aujourd'hui avec moi alors je vais faire court. J'espèreque vous aimerez ce chapitre même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews navrés!  
A dans deux semaines.

Chapitre 105: Prophétie.

Le lendemain matin, Aleksandre se réveilla vers dix heures du matin. Lorsqu'il jeta un regard à l'horloge, son cœur bondit de sa poitrine et il se redressa d'un coup, fébrile. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait fait? C'était la dernière journée d'examen de BUSE! Il ne pouvait pas avoir raté une épreuve. C'était éliminatoire. Cependant, son agitation retomba lorsque son regard se posa sur le corps endormi de Drago. Tous les évènements de la veille le frappèrent comme un coup de massue et il soupira. Il ferma les yeux un moment. Gabriel les avait accompagnés jusque dans l'appartement. Il leur avait conseillé de se changer puis d'aller directement se coucher. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Aucun des deux n'avait touché au plat amené par Dobby. Ils avaient juste enlevé leurs robes mais gardé leurs vêtements avant de se glisser sous les draps de son lit. Drago dormait encore. Ils pensaient se réveiller au retour de Severus mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

À moins que... à moins qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose! À nouveau, il sentit la fébrilité l'envahir et il se dépatouilla dans les draps pour quitter son lit. Il se jeta sur la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit violemment, ne se souciant pas de Drago. Il se précipita dans le salon pour rejoindre la chambre de son père mais se figea en croisant le son regard. Réveillé, vêtu de son éternelle robe noire, il était assis à la table de la cuisine et corrigeait des copies de BUSE et d'ASPIC. En face de lui se trouvait Lucius. Il lisait l'exemplaire quotidien de La Gazette des Sorciers. Ils buvaient tous les deux une tasse de thé. Ils le fixèrent calmement et il sentit son inquiétude redescendre. Ils allaient bien. Ils ne paraissaient pas blessés. Pourtant, ce fut un autre sentiment qui l'assaillit: la crainte.

-Bonjour Aleksandre.

-Papa. Est-ce que ça va?

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil mais il hocha néanmoins la tête. Aleksandre eut un sourire hésitant mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Était-il furieux? Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion particulière. Sa fatigue était malgré tout visible. Tout comme sur les traits froids de Lucius. Ensuite, il lui désigna d'un geste de la main le petit-déjeuner placé dans une bulle de conservation qui l'attendait sur le bout de la table. Son estomac était si noué qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler le moindre aliment mais contrarier son père n'était sûrement pas la chose à faire à l'heure actuelle. À ses pieds, Chamallow miaula pour se faire remarquer. Il se pencha pour attraper l'animal et le serra contre sa poitrine. À pas lents, l'adolescent avança jusqu'à la table. Il s'installa devant un bol vide et posa son chaton sur ses genoux.

Versant un peu de céréales au miel et du lait dans son bol, il y plongea sa cuillère. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Sa gorge était bloquée par les larmes. Il caressa le dos de Chamallow qui ronronnait bruyamment tout en louchant sur la plaquette de beurre posée dans une petite coupelle. Le chaton adorait cet aliment mais son propriétaire ne voulait pas lui en donner ainsi. Il savait que nourrir Chamallow à table énervait son père. Ses épaules étaient tendues en sentant le regard fixe des deux hommes sur lui. Il fourra la cuillère dans sa bouche mais faillit tout recracher. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, n'osant pas demander si Jonathan, Remus et Sirius s'étaient réveillés. Étaient-ils toujours à l'infirmerie? Il avait l'impression que s'il ouvrait la bouche, son père l'étriperait.

Il sursauta lorsque la chaise de Lucius racla contre le sol. Il déclara qu'il allait réveiller Drago. Il plia son journal puis se dirigea vers la chambre où son fils dormait. « _Quel réveil_, » songea Aleksandre. Son ami allait rapidement déchanter en voyant son père. Il était clair que Lucius était hors de lui. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas être puni par sa faute. Après tout, il était celui ayant voulu se rendre au ministère de la magie. Drago et Liam lui avaient emboîtés le pas, sans même savoir les raisons qui le poussaient. Il les avait mis en danger. Sans eux, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir vivant. Étrangement, l'aristocrate avait gardé son calme alors que lui-même n'avait pas su comment réagir avant de se ressaisir. Quant à Liam, il était très courageux. Il était resté assez calme alors qu'il ne comprenait rien. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était Harry Potter contrairement au blond.

La porte se referma derrière Lucius et Aleksandre leva les yeux, cachés par ses cheveux, en direction de son père. Celui-ci le fixait silencieusement. Il déglutit et rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas encore se disputer avec lui. Ils l'avaient fait tellement de fois ces derniers temps! Encore des cris et des pleurs? Il sentit ses yeux le brûler et d'un discret mouvement de la main, il les fit disparaître. Un frisson le traversa et il reposa sa cuillère dans son bol. Il préférait aller prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Ceux-ci étaient sales maculés de traces de sang et de poussières. En plus de cela, il pourrait échapper au regard lourd de l'homme en face de lui. Il commença à reculer sa chaise mais fut coupé par la voix de son père.

-Il me semble que nous devons discuter.

Severus remercia intérieurement Lucius. Il les avait laissé tous les deux pour qu'ils puissent discuter à propos des évènements de la veille. Il savait également que son ami voulait lui aussi avoir une conversation avec son fils. Il avait rarement vu Lucius aussi furieux. S'il ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait été réveillé l'adolescent et l'aurait surement massacré. Le maître des potions savait que sous cette colère se cachait une peur vibrante. Après Samaël, Narcissa, Lucius ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant que Drago soit le suivant. De toute manière, s'il arrivait quelque chose au jeune homme, ça en était terminé de l'espion. Il se laisserait submerger par la haine et le désarroi. Et sans aucun doute, il se noierait dans l'alcool.

Lui-même avait senti ses jambes se scier sous le choc en apprenant que son fils, son filleul et un de leurs amis se trouvaient au cœur du Ministère de la Magie. Remus lui avait demandé s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il reste à distance du combat. Il ne devait non seulement pas apparaître aux côtés des membres de l'ordre du phénix mais il risquait d'être déconcentré en sachant son fils en danger. Cependant, il avait été formel. Il n'attendrait pas les bras croisés que celui-ci revienne. Il irait lui-même le chercher! Il n'était pas non plus optimiste. La présence d'Aleksandre dans un tel lieu avait sûrement fait voler en éclat son rôle d'espion. Il se pinça l'arrêt de son nez en soupirant. Honnêtement, comment pouvaient-ils être aussi stupides? Aussi imprudents? Si Poudlard était devenu le refuge des familles menacées par Voldemort, c'était parce que celui-ci imposait sa dictature dans l'ensemble du pays, (pour ne pas dire l'Europe). Ils se rendaient dans le lieu où il régnait indirectement par un Ministre contrôlée sous l'imperium. Il gardait Thius Picknesse comme ministre seulement pour éviter un soulèvement de la population. Ça les rassurait d'être gouverné par un homme qui n'avait aucun tatouage sur le bras gauche.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota l'adolescent en le tirant de ses pensées.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre pour l'instant, rétorqua sèchement l'adulte. Tu vas d'abord écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Est-ce clair?

Aleksandre ne put que hocher lentement la tête. Comment pouvait-il protester à cela? Son père était en colère. C'était normal. Il avait presque tué Remus, l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait mis en danger son filleul. Sirius, l'amant de sa sœur, était grièvement blessé au niveau de la tête. Il ne pensait pas que sa petite escapade prendrait un tel tournant. Il... il avait été trop idiot, trop confiant. Il pensait que se rendre où Voldemort le voulait, l'aiderait à mieux comprendre à la fois l'homme et la situation. Il pensait qu'il trouverait peut-être quelque chose pour l'aider à le tuer. Une faiblesse. Un indice minime. Personne ne pouvait imaginer comment il se sentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait devenir un meurtrier pour espérer survivre mais sincèrement, il n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Il espérait juste faire une action qui l'aiderait à changer cette idée. Il se mordillait les lèvres pour contrôler les larmes qui affluaient dans ses yeux. S'il se mettait à pleurnicher, Severus serait furieux.

-Je suis tellement déçu de ton comportement, commença le professeur en le regardant fixement.

L'entendre était douloureux. Il releva doucement la tête vers lui, incapable de dissimuler ses larmes. Il aurait préféré qu'il se mette en colère et hurle. Il pouvait même le secouer et le gifler si cela lui faisait du bien. Oh oui par Merlin, il aurait nettement préféré pour un tel comportement. Savoir qu'il était déçu était terrible. Il faisait tout, depuis des mois, pour le satisfaire. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il échouait. Il était devenu le pire fils qu'un père pouvait avoir. Il allait vouloir le rejeter. À présent, tout le monde savait qui il était. Dumbledore. Voldemort. Les membres de l'ordre du phénix. Il était persuadé que tous les élèves étaient au courant. Il suffisait que Mrs Weasley en ait parlé à un de ses enfants pour que tout le château le sache. Son père n'avait plus besoin de s'occuper de lui. Il pouvait le remettre au directeur. Celui-ci serait très heureux.

-Tu as pris tous ces risques uniquement parce que je t'ai interdit de participer à l'attaque de Manchester.

-Non! Ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais juste comprendre mes rêves.

Courageusement, il soutient son regard bien que sa vue soit embuée par ses larmes. Ce n'était pas pour le défier mais pour lui montrer qu'il ne mentait pas. Il devait le croire. Il n'avait pas fait cela parce qu'il n'avait pas pu accompagner Jonathan et Gabriel. C'était vrai. Il était en colère. Il s'était senti encore une fois inutile. Et comment Dumbledore et son père pouvaient espérer qu'il tue Voldemort s'il ne pouvait pas participer à une seule bataille? Il devait bien s'entraîner, non? Ce n'était pas les heures de cours qui l'aideraient à combattre. Il devait pratiquer cet apprentissage face aux Mangemorts. Cette interdiction l'avait agacée, il le reconnaissait. Ça l'avait peut-être poussé à prendre ce risque. Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas pris cette décision sans un tel incident. Cependant, il avait une réelle raison de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie. Il n'y était pas allé uniquement pour mettre en colère le maître des potions. Ses rêves étaient directement liés à cet endroit. Il était normal qu'il s'interroge.

-Tu te moques de moi?

-Non, j'ai...

-Après ton petit accord avec le professeur Dumbledore, il m'a révélé tout ce qu'il savait, coupa Severus. Tu étais au courant que je le savais à présent. Nous n'avons simplement pas eu le temps, avec les examens, de prendre un moment pour en discuter. Tu n'avais pas besoin de te rendre au Ministère de la Magie. Tu avais conscience que je possédais des informations importantes. Ça aurait dû te suffire pour ne pas prendre ce risque.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Pesant. Lourd. Aleksandre renifla doucement. Il n'avait pas tort. Dumbledore lui avait promis qu'il dirait à son père pourquoi le département des mystères hantait ses rêves. À sa grande surprise, il l'avait fait. Il lui avait adressé un discret signe de la tête pour le prévenir. Après cela, il n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter avec son père. Oh Merlin, qu'avait-il fait? Ça lui était apparu comme une évidence sur le moment. Il devait profiter de cette attaque, où tous les regards étaient tournés, pour découvrir lui-même pour quelles raisons Voldemort lui faisait partager ces songes. Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains en retenant ses larmes. Il était tellement stupide. Il avait agi exactement comme il l'aurait fait un an plus tôt: en un Gryffondor impétueux. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Il avait voulu de l'action. Il en avait eu. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-Je peux comprendre le besoin que tu as ressenti d'aller trouver le directeur il y a quelques semaines lorsque je pensais encore à trop te protéger, ajouta le maître des potions. Pourtant, je n'ai rien à me reprocher cette fois-ci. Je n'ai aucune excuse à te fournir car tu allais avoir ces informations que tu as voulu aller chercher seul.

Aleksandre préféra rester muet, sachant que son père avait raison. Encore. C'était difficile. Lorsque l'adulte prenait la décision de le sermonner, il arrivait toujours à le mettre en cause, à lui reprocher un fait. Longtemps, il l'accusait de ne pas le considérer comme un adolescent de seize ans mais comme un enfant immature. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs du principal sujet de discorde entre eux puisque son père était incapable de lui confier quelque chose tant il craignait de le blesser. Cette fois-ci, l'homme avait eu l'intention de tout lui révéler. Il renifla une nouvelle fois en cherchant discrètement des yeux un mouchoir. Il voulait éviter de fondre en larmes. Il était responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé la veille. Il en avait conscience et il ne voulait pas lui reprocher quelque chose. De toute manière, il n'avait pas matière à l'accuser de quoique ce soit. Tout était de sa faute et il devait l'assumer.

Le silence qui s'étirait dans le salon était coupé par les voix de Lucius et Drago provenant de la chambre. Ils paraissaient se disputer. Néanmoins, ni Aleksandre ni Severus ne saisissaient leurs mots. Ce dernier était soulagé que leur propre conversation ne se termine pas par des cris. Il était à la fois fâché et déçu. Pour bien le faire comprendre à son fils, il avait pensé que garder son calme le pousserait à remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une de leur dispute habituelle. L'effroi s'inscrivait petit à petit sur le visage du Serpentard en réalisant quelle erreur il avait commise. S'il n'avait pas été fâché de ne pas pouvoir participer à l'attaque, s'il avait compris son point de vue, Aleksandre n'aurait pas pris autant de risques et la journée de la veille se serait achevée avec la destruction du cœur de Manchester. Pas par un épisode au Ministère de la Magie, complété par une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La porte de la chambre d'Aleksandre s'ouvrit brusquement. Le geste fut si violent que le panneau de bois frappa contre le mur dallé, faisant trembler le miroir qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Drago apparut. Son visage était pâle. Sa main gauche était toujours bandée. Il leur lança un bref regard. Comme son ami, il portait ses vêtements de la veille, ce qui lui donnait un air qui n'avait rien d'aristocratique. Les lèvres pincées de colère, il se dirigea d'un pas raide jusqu'à la sortie de l'appartement. Lucius sortit à son tour de la chambre, affichant la même mine colérique. Il appela son fils d'un ton glacial, lui ordonnant de s'arrêter. Cependant, l'adolescent l'ignora. Il posa sa main sur la poignée mais se tourna une dernière fois vers son père.

-Tu es un tel mauvais père! Cracha-t-il. Maman n'aurait jamais fait ça!

-Je ne suis pas ta mère, rétorqua Lucius en le rejoignant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai bien remarqué. Elle n'aurait pas abandonné son fils, _elle_!

Sur ces mots, Drago quitta l'appartement dans un claquement de porte rageur. Le portrait à l'extérieurrâla mais il fut coupé par la voix glaciale de Lucius qui rappelait son fils. Il ne pouvait pas parcourir les couloirs pour le rattraper. Prendre un tel risque n'était pas envisageable, surtout maintenant qu'un espion était découvert. Évidemment, l'adolescent ne revint pas sur ses pas. Comme les appartements du directeur des Serpentards étaient proches de la tour de la maison, il devait déjà être près du tableau d'entrée. L'adulte resta immobile devant la sortie de l'appartement, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Il prit plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son calme, respirant profondément, avant de se tourner vers les deux Snape qui l'observaient.

Aleksandre détourna immédiatement le regard, les joues rosissantes. Il préféra caresser Chamallow. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était dit entre son parrain et son ami dans la chambre mais il trouvait que les propos du plus jeune étaient blessants. Non pas à propos du fait qu'il se sentait abandonné. C'était normal. Non seulement sa mère mourrait mais il devait immédiatement quitter sa demeure pour rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie. Il était loin du seul membre de sa famille, obligé de faire semblant de le détester pour que son rôle d'espion reste caché. N'importe qui serait désorienté. C'était plutôt le fait de l'accuser d'être un mauvais père. C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas juger. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, et surtout entendu, son parrain était stricte avec Drago. Notamment lorsqu'il était plus jeune. L'éducation sévère qu'il avait reçu se reflétait aujourd'hui dans son autorité de père vis à vis du Serpentard. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun doute que Lucius souffrait également. Ça ne devait pas être facile de perdre sa femme, son fils en quelque sorte, de se retrouver seul dans un Manoir gigantesque. S'ils se disputaient le peu qu'ils se voyaient, la situation n'était pas très bonne.

Son parrain disparut quelques instants plus tard en annonçant qu'il allait devoir expliquer à Voldemort pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué que Severus était un traître. Il ajouta en roulant des yeux que c'était sûrement un moyen pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de se sentir moins honteux de lui avoir fait confiance à tort. Alors qu'il disparaissait dans les flammes vertes de la poudre de cheminette, Aleksandre sentit un bloc de glace descendre au creux de son estomac. Jusque là, il n'avait pas réalisé que la couverture d'espion de son père ne tenait plus. À cause de lui. Il porta une main à sa bouche. D'un côté, il était soulagé parce que cela signifiait qu'il prenait moins de risques mais il savait que son père, malgré la difficulté, appréciait son rôle d'espion. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être utile à l'ordre du phénix. Il n'était pas le simple confectionneur de potions. Il commença à bredouiller des excuses mais l'homme le stoppa d'un mouvement de la main autoritaire.-Je pense t'avoir dit tout ce que je pensais de ta petite escapade.

Severus fit une petite pause pour laisser le temps au garçon de repenser à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait une conversation aussi sérieuse avec son fils. Plus que jamais, il se sentait père. Habituellement, chaque fois qu'il tentait de raisonner son fils, il le se laissait emporter par la colère. Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé soul dans la chambre de Jonathan, il l'avait giflé et hurlé. Il avait aussi crié lorsque Ivan avait découvert le pot aux roses concernant ses notes merveilleuses. La même réaction était ressortie après avoir appris que lui et ses amis s'étaient mis en danger lors du voyage scolaire dans la forêt de Dean. Ils avaient rencontrés un ours et auraient pu être tués pour cela! Mais là, il se sentait bien car il avait agi raisonnablement, sans cris, sans pleurs. Il était un père. Responsable de l'individu face à lui. C'était son rôle de lui faire comprendre son erreur et de s'assurer qu'il ne la commette plus.

e du département des mystères. Tout ceci n'aura pas été complètement inutile même si tu aurais pu l'entendre entièrement depuis le bureau du professeur Dumbledore comme je l'ai fait.

-À présent, parlons de cette prophétie que tu as ramenéLes sourcils froncés, le jeune homme dévisagea son père avant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. Son père connaissait le contenu de la prophétie! Il l'avait entendu, trois jours plus tôt, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Sa gorge se serra à nouveau tandis que la culpabilité s'installait définitivement sur ses épaules. Tous ces risques avaient réellement été inutiles! Il n'avait rien découvert de plus que son père ignorait. S'il avait entendu une journée ou deux, il aurait pu apprendre que c'était une prophétie le liant à Voldemort qui reposait au département des mystères. Ensuite, le contenu lui aurait été révélé.-Je te laisse le choix. Tu peux l'écouter seul, avec moi ou une autre personne de confiance. Tu peux aussi simplement l'oublier. Si jamais tu veux la découvrir, fais-le dans un endroit isolé avec un sortilège de silence autour de toi pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Si tu préfères la mettre de côté pour le moment, donne-là moi. Je la mettrais en sécurité.

Il pensa à la petite sphère qui se trouvait toujours dans la poche de sa robe. Que voulait-il faire? Dans un sens, il avait hâte de pouvoir entendre son contenu. Il était certain que c'était ce qui avait permis à Dumbledore de savoir qu'il était l'unique personne à pouvoir mettre un terme à la domination de Voldemort. Quoi d'autre qu'une preuve magique et irréfutable? De l'autre, c'était plutôt effrayant. Ça donnerait une réalité concrète à cette situation, à son avenir. Il inspira doucement puis leva la tête vers son père.

-Je vais réfléchir, chuchota-t-il. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.-D'accord, accepta Severus. Fais simplement attention à être discret. C'est très important, d'accord?-Oui papa. ****Jonathan était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Légèrement redressé par les coussins moelleux, il sentait ses paupières se refermer de sommeil. Les rideaux blancs étaient tirés afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il était tombé au sol quelques instants seulement avant la fin de la bataille. Il s'était légèrement blessé à la tête. Le choc fut rude. Un hématome marquait sa tempe droite. Il bailla doucement. Bien qu'il avait dormi toute la nuit sans se réveiller, il était encore fatigué. La potion donnée par Mrs Pomfresh n'y était sûrement pas étrangère. Un pansement collé sur la joue, il observait discrètement son petit-ami.

oOo

Gabriel était assis sur une chaise à côté de lui, un livre entre les mains. Il effectuait ses dernières révisions. Un sourire tendre éclaira son visage et il se sentit subitement ridicule. Il avait l'impression d'être mièvre depuis que sa relation avec le français s'était solidifiée. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle prendrait un tel tournant, que ce serait aussi sérieux. Auparavant, ça ne l'avait jamais été pour lui. Avoir une petite-amie ou un amoureux n'était qu'un amusement. Il avait toujours préféré consacrer plus de temps à ses amis qu'à une seule personne en particulier. Mais Gabriel... c'était vraiment étrange. Au début, il avait eu pitié de lui. Un jeune français qui débarquait en Angleterre après avoir vu toute sa famille mourir était atroce. Il semblait si maigre, si fatigué. Comment ne pouvait-il pas éprouver de la pitié? Cependant, le blond l'avait étonné par sa force de caractère. Sérieux dans ses études, joueur, avenant. Il ne se laissait pas ronger par la tristesse malgré cette période où son appétit s'était coupé. La situation s'était quelque peu arrangée et le Serpentard se plaisait à croire qu'il en était un peu la raison.

Sentant son regard peser sur lui, le Serdaigle redressa la tête. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Ce que Jonathan appréciait beaucoup également était le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de combler les blancs. Le silence entre eux était reposant. Calme. Il n'y avait rien d'embarrassant. Ils n'étaient pas un de ces couples qui se forçaient à toujours _parler_. Le Serpentard roula des yeux en songeant que son état le poussait au romantisme et qu'il était de plus en plus ridicule. Il était certain que les potions de Mrs Pomfresh étaient à l'origine de cette sensibilité! Il ne l'était jamais! Dans tous les cas, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que son oncle dirait s'il connaissait le fond de sa pensée. Il serait raillé durant de longs jours.

Alors que Gabriel allait parler, les rideaux furent tirés doucement et Elena apparut. Son visage s'éclaira de soulagement en voyant son fils réveillé. Elle était venue très tôt dans la matinée avant d'aller assurer une cession de révision qu'elle avait promis à des élèves de quatrièmes années qui passaient l'examen l'après-midi même. Malgré les évènements de la veille, elle avait tenu à les aider puisqu'ils n'avaient pas été mêlés à l'attaque. Ensuite, elle s'était immédiatement dirigée en direction de l'infirmerie pour voir comment se porter son fils et son amant. Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra avec douceur contre elle, même s'il ronchonna. Cependant, c'était seulement pour la forme car ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle avec plaisir. Elle l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête en souriant doucement à Gabriel. Le jeune homme lui rendit, toujours un peu gêné de la relation ambiguë qu'il entretenait avec la mère de son petit-ami. Elle était à la fois son professeur de runes et sa belle-mère. C'était assez déroutant.

Brusquement, la femme s'éloigna de son fils et son visage perdu toute sa joie. Elle le regarda froidement et il eut à la bonne réaction de se tasser dans son lit, prêt à subir ses foudres. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre que son petit-ami lui confie que sa mère était hors d'elle la veille. Il s'en doutait. Il la connaissait. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs effrayé. Comment allait-elle réagir? D'après le français, ses parents s'étaient disputés au beau milieu de l'infirmerie sous les yeux éberlués des personnes présentes. Mrs Pomfresh avait réussi à apaiser les tensions en mettant Isaac hors de l'infirmerie. Il se sentait coupable. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents se disputent. Il savait que son père ressentait toujours des sentiments envers sa mère et les voir se déchirer encore le blessait. Il espérait, et c'était fou mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, que les deux adultes s'aperçoivent que se quitter ainsi n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Très courageusement, Gabriel se leva en refermant son livre. Il annonça qu'il voulait faire un petit tour dans sa salle commune afin de récupérer des affaires pour son examen de l'après-midi. Malgré le regard affolé que lui lança le Serpentard, il fut hors de l'infirmerie en quelques secondes.

Elena croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'occupait précédemment Gabriel. La colère qui marquait son visage disparut pour laisser place à de la fatigue. L'inquiétude s'empara de l'adolescent. Sa mère n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi sérieuse. Si elle ne se mettait pas à hurler, c'était très étonnant. En effet, c'était davantage l'inquiétude qui la faisait crier, par une réelle colère. Il tendit une main hésitante vers elle. La femme la serra légèrement sans le quitter du regard.

-Jonathan, soupira-t-elle. N'as-tu pas conscience à quel point ta vie est précieuse? À quel point je tiens à toi?

Le jeune homme se tendit, les joues rougissantes à ses mots. Il voulut retirer sa main de celle de sa mère mais celle-ci refusa de briser le contact. Elle l'obligea même à soutenir son regard. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'amuser ou de prendre des pincettes avec son fils. Elle était épuisée. Rejoindre son lit était son souhait mais son fils, bien que réveillé, était encore à l'infirmerie. Quant à Sirius, sa blessure à la tête s'était résorbée mais il dormait toujours. Elle voulait être près de son amant à son réveil. Ce n'était pas parce que leur relation était tendue depuis quelques jours qu'elle se fichait de lui. Bien au contraire. Elle était en majeure partie responsable de la dégradation de leur histoire. Elle s'était aperçue de l'épanouissement de son fils qui vivait pleinement sa nouvelle relation avec son père biologique. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher cette joie. Dans tout cela, Sirius se sentait rejeté et elle avait tellement craint qu'il fasse un mauvais pas vis à vis de Jonathan qu'elle l'avait encore plus repoussé. C'était stupide de sa part et elle était impatiente qu'il se réveille pour régler ce problème.

Jonathan gigota nerveusement dans son lit, ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter face à l'attitude étrange et embarrassante de sa mère. Il était évident qu'elle et lui s'aimaient. Cependant, ils ne se le disaient jamais. Ou alors, c'était un fait très rare. C'était notamment lui qui, plein de pudeur, ne voulait pas entendre sa mère lui dire qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'il avait seize ans. C'était peut-être stupide mais ça faisait tellement enfantin. Pourtant, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Il savait qu'elle serait prête à se sacrifier pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. N'osant pas protester, il se contenta de hocher la tête en détournant le de sa réponse, Elena commença à lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord pour qu'il décide de se mettre ainsi en danger sans la consulter. Elle conserva un regard sévère en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel, reprenant subitement confiance en lui. Cette fois-ci, elle allait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait encore que seize ans et qu'il était toujours sous sa responsabilité. Elle refusait de le savoir en danger. Elle avait compris ce que pouvait ressentir Severus vis à vis de son propre fils. Déjà très anxieuse lorsqu'Aleksandre était en difficulté, cette sensation s'était accrue à l'égard de Jonathan.

-Maman, protesta-t-il en roulant des yeux. Aucun élève n'a demandé une autorisation. Pourquoi...  
-Parce que tu as la chance de vivre près de moi contrairement à tous tes camarades. Ensuite, si leurs parents décident de les jeter ainsi sur les champs de bataille, ça les regarde. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce modèle éducatif.  
-Papa m'a donné l'autorisation!Jonathan termina sa phrase en haussant le ton.

Il sentit la colère grimper doucement en lui. Il serra le drap blanc dans ses poings en fixant sa mère d'un regard noir. Celle-ci n'en parut pas embarrassée puisqu'elle lui rendit son coup d'œil froid. Il en avait assez! Ras-le-bol que personne n'accepte qu'il se rapproche de son père. Tout le monde l'observait faire comme s'il commettait un acte immonde. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, il avait la chance de connaître son géniteur. Il ne voulait plus laisser passer cette chance. C'est vrai, au début, il était furieux de savoir qu'il rejoignait le Manoir et l'avait rejeté. Il avait entraîné Aleksandre, Gabriel et Drago pour lui faire des coups en douce comme glisser de la poudre à gratter dans ses habits ou bien vider un tube de peinture dans ses souliers. C'était stupide et ça ne lui avait rien apporté.Progressivement, il avait été touché par les efforts déployés par l'homme pour lui parler. Il avait pensé qu'il abandonnerait. Après tout, pourquoi s'embêterait-il à essayer de tisser des liens avec lui? Il avait renoncé à ses droits parentaux lors du divorce. Il s'était trompé. Pratiquement chaque jour, il croisait Isaac dans les couloirs du château. Et il lui parlait. Au début, il le saluait simplement. Ensuite, ils avaient échangés quelques mots avant d'entretenir leurs premières réelles conversations. Mais personne ne comprenait son besoin de se lier avec lui. Sa mère ne lui disait rien mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas se tromper. Il ne parlait même pas de Sirius qui jugeait toujours Isaac du regard. Il ne l'attaquait pas de plein fouet mais ses yeux étaient évocateurs. Drago et sa délicatesse habituelle lui avait confié qu'il avait un peu de difficulté à le comprendre. Gabriel n'avait rien dit mais sa confusion était évidente. Aleksandre était plus neutre mais Jonhattan était persuadé qu'il n'en pensait pas moins que les autres. Il était très clair que Severus détestait son père. Il soupira en pensant à cela. C'était son père. Il n'avait pas à obtenir l'aval de ses proches pour discuter avec lui, non? C'était insensé, par Merlin!C'était toujours très étrange pour Elena de l'entendre utiliser le mot « _papa _». Il le faisait si naturellement que ça en était déconcertant. Durant de longues années, le prononcer face au jeune homme aboutissait inévitablement à une crise de colère. Il ressentait une véritable haine à l'encontre de Isaac. Après avoir essayé de lui faire adopter une vision neutre, elle avait conclu avec Severus qu'il était préférable de ne plus parler de lui. C'était devenu en quelque sorte un tabou au sein de la famille. Même les Malefoy refusaient d'en parler pour ne pas le blesser. À présent, il l'utilisait comme si c'était parfaitement naturel. Elle imaginait parfaitement l'enthousiasme de son ancien époux face à ce rapprochement inattendu.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser en te disant cela mais Isaac ignore encore ce qu'est être un père, chuchota-t-elle en lui prenant doucement la main pour la détendre. Il est seulement en train d'apprendre et...

-Il ne va pas repartir!Inexplicablement, des larmes mouillèrent les yeux de l'adolescent. Il le savait parfaitement. Son père n'était pas vraiment un père. Il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un enfant, d'un adolescent. Il n'avait pas été près de lui pour le soutenir comme le faisait un père. Severus avait eu ce rôle. C'était son oncle qui se chargeait de le punir lorsqu'il était plus jeune et que sa mère estimait qu'une fessée était nécessaire. Il ne désirait pas en recevoir une de la part d'Isaac. Il disait simplement qu'il n'avait jamais été présent, ni pour le féliciter, ni pour le punir. Or, c'était le rôle d'un père. À présent, il apprenait un peu sur le tas à se comporter comme un adulte responsable envers lui. Leur relation n'avait rien de naturelle pour le moment. L'adolescent n'accepterait pas que l'homme se montre autoritaire par exemple. Il détourna le regard, espérant que sa mère ne le remarque pas.

Cependant, elle s'était déjà aperçue de l'éclat brillant dans son regard noir. Elle soupira intérieurement et se leva de sa chaise. Elle s'installa sur le matelas sans lui lâcher la main. Dans un sens, elle était soulagée que leur discussion ne dévie pas sur une dispute mais, en tant que mère, ça lui était toujours très difficile de voir que son fils souffrait. Il se tendit mais ne s'éloigna pas du contact qu'elle établit entre eux.-Je ne prétends pas qu'il va repartir. Simplement, Isaac ne se rappelle peut-être pas que tu as seize ans et que tu es encore un adolescent. Il lui faut simplement du temps pour réaliser son rôle d'un père mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas que tu te réfères à lui dans une telle situation.

-Mais...  
-Il a voulu te faire plaisir en t'autorisant à participer à cette bataille. Il a pensé à ton plaisir avant ta sécurité.

Elena ne fut pas étonnée de sentir le corps de son fils se tendre sous la brusque colère. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, simplement lui faire comprendre que, pour le moment, Isaac n'était pas la personne la plus appropriée pour assurer sa sécurité et son bien-être. Elle ne rejetait pas cette hypothèse. Loin de là. Si cela permettait à son fils de se sentir mieux, elle l'acceptait en mettant de côté sa propre rancœur. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû aborder le sujet. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû simplement continuer à ne pas évoquer le retour inattendu de Isaac dans leur vie. Elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Elle n'oublierait jamais le jour où il avait signé le parchemin affirmant qu'il renonçait à tous ses droits et devoirs à l'égard de leur fils. Elle était rentrée effondrée. Severus, chez qui elle avait emménagé, pensait qu'elle était malheureuse de ce divorce mais en réalité, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre. Savoir simplement que l'homme effaçait ainsi Jonathan de sa vie l'avait beaucoup touché.

Le Serpentard la repoussa en se redressant brusquement. Il se débattit un instant pour s'extirper du drap blanc de l'infirmerie et il se leva hors du lit. Son visage était marqué à la fois par la colère et la douleur. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes. Il ignorait pourquoi il réagissait aussi violemment mais il n'avait pas envie d'entendre que son père n'était, justement pas, un bon père. Il voulait lui faire confiance. Non, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire plaisir. Contrairement au reste de sa famille, il le jugeait assez puissant et mature pour combattre les Mangemorts. Ce n'était certainement pas pour lui faire plaisir. Au moins, _lui_, il lui faisait confiance. Sa mère lui pria de retourner dans le lit. Il était encore en convalescence. Il était préférable qu'il ne se lève pas aussi brusquement.

-Tu aurais préféré que j'écoute Sirius, c'est ça? Cracha-t-il en restant figé devant le lit. Lui n'est pas mon père. Je me fous totalement de ce qu'il peut dire ou penser!

Voilà, ils étaient arrivés au cœur du problème: Sirius.

Elena, bien qu'inquiète de le voir debout, ne l'obligea pas à rejoindre le lit. Finalement, même si la conversation était peu agréable, elle était nécessaire. Il fallait régler ces problèmes une bonne fois pour toute. Avant qu'Isaac ne prenne une place importante pour le jeune homme, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier s'entendait parfaitement avec son amant. Ils s'amusaient ensembles. Tous les deux adoraient rire et faire des bêtises. Ils pouvaient également discuter de choses sérieuses. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, l'adulte était enthousiaste et il espérait toujours que l'adolescent se confie à lui. Sirius ne posait donc aucun problème auparavant.À présent, il dérangeait Jonathan. Elle en avait parlé avec Severus. Son frère avait tiré la même conclusion qu'elle. L'adolescent était perdu. Il ne savait pas quel homme il devait considérer comme son père et lequel faisait office d'intrus. Malheureusement, il avait fait un choix qui ne lui plaisait guère. En toute honnêteté, elle aurait préféré qu'il continue à voir Sirius comme une représentation paternelle et que rejeter Isaac soit naturel. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de choisir entre les deux hommes. Il fallait simplement que le Serpentard accepte la composition de leur famille. Sirius faisait à présent entièrement partie de la famille. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre le contraire mais ça avait été une erreur. Même son grand frère préférait devoir se coltiner l'ancien Gryffondor plutôt que son ancien mari.

-Isaac est ton père. Sirius est ton beau-père, annonça-t-elle.

Utiliser ces mots était très étrange. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais qualifié son amant comme le « _beau-père_ » de Jonathan mais finalement, c'était la réalité. Il fallait mettre les mots justes sur chaque personne. Cela l'aiderait sûrement à y voir plus clair. D'ailleurs, il était étrangement pâle. Elle se redressa, quittant le lit sur lequel elle s'était assise. D'un geste ferme, elle l'obligea à reprendre sa place. Confus par ses mots, il obéit sans protester. Elle en profita pour passer une main réconfortante et chaleureuse dans ses cheveux légèrement emmêlés. Ensuite, elle se mit face à lui.-Ils font tous les deux partie de la famille à présent même si c'est dur à accepter. Tu n'as pas à faire un choix entre eux deux, ajouta Elena.

-Je ne veux pas que Sirius soit de la famille! Geignit-il. On pourrait reformer une famille tous les trois. Comme avant.

Il termina sa phrase dans un chuchotement, les joues rougissantes. Il baissa le regard sur ses mains, n'osant pas affronter celui de sa mère. C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait à voix haute le souhait qui le tiraillait depuis plusieurs semaines. Prononcé ainsi, cela semblait absurde. Après tout, Sirius et sa mère semblaient réellement s'aimer. Il avait le droit d'espérer un petit peu.

Elena resta un moment stupéfaite. Elle ne pensait pas que son fils dirait une telle chose. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle serait obligée de le blesser. Il était hors de question qu'Isaac et elle reforment un couple. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les avances insistantes qu'il lui faisait dès qu'elle était seule. Il n'était pas idiot. Il n'allait pas tenter de la séduire sous les yeux de son amant ou même de son frère. D'ailleurs, les deux hommes avaient tendance à grogner dès qu'il était à proximité.

-Que Sirius soit là ou non, je suis désolée mon cœur, mais entre ton père et moi c'est bien terminé, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je sais que tu as toujours espéré qu'il revienne et que nous puissions être réunis mais ça n'arrivera pas.

Jonathan hocha simplement la tête puis haussa les épaules comme si cette réponse lui était égale. Après tout, il n'en était pas surpris. Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils encore s'aimer au bout de tant d'années? Sa mère n'essayait pas de parler à son ex mari. À vrai dire, elle l'évitait constamment. Il les avait vus se parler à quelques reprises mais seulement de brèves minutes et toujours en public. Ils ne pouvaient pas se rapprocher dans ces conditions. Pourtant, il était pratiquement certain que son père n'était pas indifférent à son ancienne épouse. Bref, ça lui était égal. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils ne reformeraient jamais une famille. Pourquoi s'en soucier? Néanmoins, il fut obligé d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il renifla doucement et accepta le mouchoir que lui tendait sa mère. Il était à présent inutile de se se pencha en avant et elle embrassa le front de son fils puis l'attira contre elle. Avec un peu de surprise, elle le sentit s'accrocher avec force et se mettre à sangloter de plus en plus bruyamment. Elle était en fait heureuse d'avoir eu cette conversation. Tout était posé à plat. Elle le serra contre lui en le berçant doucement, lui caressant les cheveux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu pleurer ainsi. Ça devait le soulager de laisser sortir toute cette tension.

-Tu sais Jonathan, j'aime sincèrement Sirius, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix. Je suis désolée que ça te blesse. Mais tu peux essayer de retrouver la complicité que tu avais avec lui. Ça ne signifie pas qu'il est ton père. Tu ne trahis pas Isaac en étant proche de Sirius.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête mais fut incapable de prononcer un mot, toujours serré contre elle. C'était si agréable de se retrouver ainsi. Il se recula au bout de quelques minutes, les joues, les yeux et le bout du nez rougis par les larmes. Il attrapa la boîte de mouchoirs posée sur la table de chevet et s'essuya le visage. Il était embarrassé de s'être ainsi mis à pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il respira profondément et accepta le verre d'eau que sa mère lui servit. L'infirmière laissait toujours une cruche d'eau et un verre sur la table de chevet pour que ses patients n'aient pas besoin de se lever s'ils avaient soifs et qu'elle n'était pas à proximité d'eux.

Un raclement de gorge gêné interrompit le silence qui s'étirait dans ce petit carré de l'infirmerie. Alors que Jonathan, terrassé par la honte, s'enfonçait dans le matelas, Elena se tourna vers Mrs Pomfresh avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle s'était toujours très bien entendue avec l'infirmière. Celle-ci annonça qu'elle viendrait ausculter le jeune homme dans une demie-heure mais qu'avant elle voulait lui parler. Inquiète, Elena acquiesça et s'éloigna de son fils. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle allait revenir pour lui expliquer comment Dumbledore avait aménagé les examens de B.U.S.E pour faire face aux évènements de la veille.

-Il s'agit de Sirius? s'alarma-t-elle dès qu'elles eurent quitté le carré réservé à Jonathan.  
-Il dort toujours, rassura Mrs Pomfresh. Par contre, j'ai le résultat de vos examens.  
-Oh, commenta-t-elle bêtement en la suivant dans son bureau. Je vous écoute. ****Il était environ vingt heures. L'après-midi avait eu lieu l'examen pratique de sortilège. Les étudiants qui n'avaient pas pu quitter l'infirmerie était encore en train de passer sous l'œil expert des examinateurs qui n'étaient autres que les professeurs dont les connaissances dans la matière étaient suffisantes pour noter correctement. Le lendemain aurait lieu leurs deux derniers examens. Leur départ en vacance était donc repoussé d'un jour. À la grande surprise de tous, les vacances se retrouvèrent rallongées. D'une semaine, elles passèrent à deux. Le directeur n'avait pas été très explicatif mais tout le monde se doutait que les professeurs avaient beaucoup de travail. En plus de corriger les examens, il ne fallait pas oublier que plusieurs personnes étaient mortes au cours de la bataille en plein cœur de Manchester. Il fallait essayer d'intervenir du côté Moldu où la panique gonflait. La mémoire d'une partie des personnes présentes lors de l'attaque n'avait pas été effacée et il fallait gérer cela. Dans la discrétion évidemment puisque Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient présents partout.

oOo

Aleksandre se trouvait dans la salle sur demande. Il ne connaissait pas cette pièce. C'était Drago qui la lui avait montrée. Lui-même la connaissait uniquement grâce à ses parents qui lui en avaient appris l'existence l'année précédente. Avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres, le blond lui avait confié que sa mère avait hurlé sur son père lorsque celui-ci avait fièrement raconté à son fils qu'il utilisait cette salle pour ramener toutes ses conquêtes et être tranquille le temps d'une soirée. Le jeune Snape avait grimacé à cette image, ne préférant pas imaginer son parrain accompagné d'une fille. C'était vraiment dégoûtant. Il savait déjà qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Narcissa puisque les deux Malefoy s'étaient mis ensemble alors que Lucius avait déjà quitté le château.

Les deux adolescents étaient assis côte à côte dans une large banquette verte sombre. Ils fixaient en silence la cheminée éteinte face à eux. Drago profitait pleinement de ce silence. C'était reposant après la journée mouvementée qu'il avait eu. Après sa dispute avec son père, il avait pu aller voir son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait agi très étrangement, comme s'il était un peu déphasé. Le blond n'avait pas insisté, pensant que le choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête n'était sûrement pas étranger à ce comportement. Alors, comme son ami le lui avait demandé, il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé à partir du moment où Gabriel et lui avaient touché le portoloin. Enjolivant un peu la situation, il avait décrit leur combat face aux Mangemorts. Évidemment, il avait supprimé la partie où chacun des trois adolescents avaient été terrifié l'école était au courant de leur escapade au Ministère de la Magie. Comment? Certainement pas parce que l'ordre du phénix en avait parlé. Au contraire, ils avaient décidé de passer cela sous silence. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu besoin de longtemps insister pour convaincre Mr et Mrs Weasley de ne révéler à personne que Harry Potter et Aleksandre Snape étaient la même personne. En réalité, Voldemort s'était chargé de dévoiler l'information par le biais de la Gazette des Sorciers. Le directeur du journal avait été retrouvé mort quelques mois plus tôt, remplacé par un Mangemort. Tous les articles écrits au sein de l'entreprise étaient soigneusement étudiés, censurés si cela était nécessaire. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'annonce avait eu l'effet d'une bombe au milieu du déjeuner de la Grande Salle. Personne n'avait pu se désabonner du journal. Voldemort continuait donc à puiser l'argent de chaque membre s'étant abonné au quotidien. Une soixantaine d'élèves recevaient donc quotidiennement La Gazette des Sorciers et la première page consacrée uniquement au Survivant avait fait le tour de la Grande Salle en un clin d'œil.

Sans plus attendre, Aleksandre avait été conduit hors de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore lui avait permis de passer son examen de l'après-midi à l'écart des autres étudiants. Cela serait de même pour les deux contrôles du lendemain. Il s'était ensuite réfugié dans son dortoir. Il n'avait même pas osé aller voir Sirius ou Jonathan à l'infirmerie. Il craignait la réaction de tous les élèves. Notamment ceux de ses anciens amis. Comment avaient-ils réagi? Enfermés à double tour dans le dortoir, Drago l'avait conduit jusque dans la Salle sur Demande où ils s'étaient isolés pour être au calme. Sans lui mentir, le blond lui avait confié que Ron avait explosé de rage et que Mr Weasley était intervenu pour le calmer. Hermione avait fondu en larmes. Il y avait eu toute sorte de réactions. Une était commune: ils voulaient tous le voir.

Les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, il luttait contre les larmes. C'était seulement lorsqu'un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers fut entre ses mains qu'il avait réalisé que... que son secret n'en était plus un. Il serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes. Cependant, sa gorge gonflait à mesure qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait agir devant tous les élèves. Il fut surpris lorsque le bras de Drago s'enroula autour de ses épaules puis le tira à lui. Il se laissa malgré tout faire. C'était agréable de pouvoir se reposer contre quelqu'un. Lentement, il se laissa glisser de manière à poser sa tête sur les genoux de son ami. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le silence de la pièce. C'était si reposant d'être loin de l'effervescence perpétuelle de Poudlard. Être juste là, au calme.

-C'est normal, chuchota Drago, d'avoir peur.

La gorge trop serrée pour prononcer le moindre mot, Aleksandre haussa les épaules. Il voulait crier qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Mais c'était faux. Il était terrorisé. Gelé de l'intérieur tant il avait peur. Drago et lui avaient écouté la prophétie dans la salle sur demande, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles de tous comme le lui avait conseillé son père. C'était peut-être une erreur d'avoir brisé la petite sphère pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, pour connaître le destin qui lui était réservé. Au fond, ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Il était resté pratiquement de marbre en l'écoutant. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il ne savait pas déjà.Il le savait déjà, n'est-ce pas? C'était à lui de tuer Voldemort. Il avait entendu son père et Dumbledore en discuter. Ce dernier lui avait confirmé implicitement. Il se posait de nombreuses questions à propos de cela et puis, il avait plus ou moins débuté un entraînement avec son père. Il le savait donc que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui étaient liés, jusqu'à la mort en quelque sorte. Cependant, l'entendre aussi clairement était différent. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le sens de cette prophétie. Il était désigné. Ça ne pouvait être que lui puisque l'étiquette en dessous de la sphère indiquait son nom. Même s'il n'était pas prononcé clairement, il s'agissait de lui. Du Survivant. Et en toute honnêteté, c'était effrayant. Il frissonna lorsque la main de son ami passa dans ses cheveux avec douceur. Ce geste fit céder ses barrières et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...

-Je... je, balbutia-t-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Que va-t-il se passer si je n'y arrive pas?


	106. CVI: Souvenirs du passé

**Chapitre 106: Souvenirs du passé. **

Bien que le mois d'aout signait sa fin ce jour-là, la chaleur était très présente. D'ailleurs, le soleil rayonnait haut dans le ciel bleu dl'Angleterre. C'était avec ce temps agréable que les adolescents résidant au Manoir Snape avaient décidé que la mare dans le parc était l'endroit parfait pour se rafraîchir. Jonathan et Drago s'amusaient à se couler l'un l'autre malgré les injonctions répétées, et agacées, d'Elena. Gabriel était plus calme. Il nageait tranquillement le long de l'espace d'eau plutôt large. Se contentant de tremper calmement ses pieds, vêtue d'un maillot de bain noir à pièce unique, Hermione feuilletait le livre de métamorphose de sixième année avec concentration. Près d'elle, Ginny était étendue sur une longue serviette. Des lunettes de soleil noires dissimulaient ses yeux et elle brûlait sous les rayons du soleil. Ronald était assis entre les deux filles, vêtu d'un short de bain. Pourtant, il ne se baignait pas, agacé par le vacarme que les deux Serpentards faisaient dans l'eau. À la place, il ruminait en fixant Aleksandre d'un regard noir.

De leur côté, les jumeaux étaient dans leur chambre, trop occupés à préparer une nouvelle farce et attrape. Maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé leur septième année, ils attendaient le résultat de leur examen tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il leur était impossible de rejoindre une école magique supérieure. Ce genre d'endroit était devenu le centre de formation d'apprenti-Mangemort et les Weasley n'étaient pas les bienvenus. À la place, ils se lançaient dans la création de jeux et blagues farfelues. Même si ce projet faisait hurler Mrs Weasley, il était évident qu'elle était très fière de ses deux garçons. Même le professeur Dumbledore les encourageait à poursuivre leurs créations et à essayer de les vendre. C'était très difficile pour le moment mais le nom Weasley n'était pas totalement inconnu. Les étudiants de Poudlard étaient leurs premiers clients mais ils ne doutaient pas qu'ils finiraient par gagner de la renommée auprès de tous ceux qui ne soutenaient pas Voldemort. Si la population n'osait pas s'élever face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient heureux de ce nouveau gouvernement.

Plus loin, près de la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin, plusieurs adultes étaient réunis autour de la table de jardin. Ils prenaient un peu de répit après les journées mouvementées qu'ils avaient connues. Les vacances avaient démarré la veille et l'enthousiasme des adolescents, notamment celui de Jonathan et Drago, les avait épuisés. Sans oublier le travail colossal que chacun fournissait pour réparer les dégâts causés par la dernière attaque. Elena posa son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table avant de la ramener sur le bas de son ventre. L'autre était liée avec celle de son amant qui, toujours un peu fatigué par sa blessure, était plutôt silencieux. Mrs Pomfresh préconisait le repos mais elle connaissait parfaitement l'ancien Maraudeur. Elle avait pourtant tenté de le faire rester au lit. Ça avait été une lutte acharnée jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, exaspérée. Mais pour l'heure, elle observait son grand frère.

S'il était présent autour de la table du jardin, c'était uniquement pour garder un œil sur son fils. Il était méfiant depuis qu'il s'était enfui au Ministère de la Magie. Et elle le comprenait parfaitement. Elle sourit doucement en le voyant jeter un discret coup d'œil acéré à Remus. Il était sûrement là, également pour passer un peu de temps avec lui même si, pour le moment, le loup-garou parlait gaiement avec Mr Weasley. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son propre amant et roula des yeux en le voyant bailler discrètement, les yeux brillants de fatigue.

-Va te coucher, ordonna-t-elle à mi-voix, en se penchant vers lui.

-Seulement si tu viens avec moi, rétorqua-t-il en arborant un petit sourire coquin.

La tape qu'il reçut sur le bras fut une réponse explicite et il soupira théâtralement. Il marmonna que même en convalescence, il n'avait pas le droit au moindre réconfort. Elena lui lança un regard mauvais en sentant malgré elle ses joues rosirent lorsque le regard gêné de Mrs Weasley se tourna vers eux. Elle ignora la rousse en avalant une autre gorgée de sa boisson fraîche. Elle avait parfois l'impression de s'occuper non pas de un enfant mais de deux! À cette pensée, sa main se contracta un moment sur son ventre puis elle tourna la tête vers la marre d'eau. Un nouveau soupir las la traversa. Drago était en train d'étrangler son fils en riant comme un imbécile. Soit, qu'il réussisse une bonne fois pour toute! Elle en avait assez de crier à travers le jardin pour leur hurler de rester calme et de ne pas se comporter comme des sauvages.

Aleksandre, lui, était près du petit étang. À contrecœur évidemment. Son cousin l'avait tiré de sa chambre où il s'était réfugié en lui assurant que s'il ne bougeait pas son derrière, il allait raconter à son père toutes les bêtises qu'il ignorait. Ça avait été suffisant pour l'amener dans le parc mais pas assez pour le faire se dévêtir et rejoindre l'eau. Pourtant, Jonathan avait insisté pour qu'il enfile le maillot de bain qui se trouvait dans son armoire et qui n'avait jamais été utilisé. Toujours sous la pression du chantage, il avait obéi mais il n'avait toujours pas mis un orteil dans l'eau. Assis en tailleur, il fixait les deux serpentards se chamailler joyeusement. La poitrine serrée par la tristesse, il songea qu'il aimerait beaucoup s'amuser autant qu'eux. Ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien de rire aux éclats.

Jouant avec un brin d'herbe, il s'appliqua à ignorer le regard noir de Ron. C'était difficile pourtant. Cela faisait bien quinze minutes qu'il était sorti de l'eau et le rouquin le fixait avec colère. Ce fut seulement à leur arrivée au Manoir qu'Aleksandre fut confronté à ses anciens amis. Les deux derniers jours avant les vacances, il était resté éloigné de tout le monde. Ce fut dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall et sous son regard ému qu'il avait passé ces deux derniers examens. Son ancienne directrice de maison n'avait rien dit par rapport à sa réelle identité. Elle l'avait simplement accueilli avec un sourire tremblant. Il avait même dormi dans la salle sur demande avec l'autorisation de Severus. Celui-ci avait caché la douleur qui l'avait traversé en comprenant que son fils préférait dormir là-bas avec Drago plutôt que dans sa chambre de leur appartement.

Étrangement, tous s'appliquaient à agir comme s'il n'existait pas, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de découvrir qu'il était Harry Potter. Pourtant, il avait remarqué les nombreux coup d'œil soucieux de Mrs Weasley, celui un peu plus stupéfait des jumeaux qui étaient surpris de ne pas avoir découvert ce mystère. Mr Weasley riait souvent nerveusement lorsqu'il était autour de lui et Fol Œil le dévisageait ouvertement. Hermione et Ginny chuchotaient souvent en l'observant mais aucune d'elles n'osait réellement l'aborder. Pourtant, la plus âgée avait essayé. Leur première soirée au Manoir, elle était venue vers lui dans l'intention de le serrer dans ses bras mais, mécaniquement, il avait fait un bond en arrière. Depuis, la Gryffondor ne savait pas comment se comporter à son égard. Il était évident qu'elle brûlait de l'interroger. Chacun de ses faits étaient analysés, notamment lorsqu'il interagissait avec le maître des potions. Cela lui rappelait les premières semaines où ils avaient emménagé tous ensemble au Manoir.

Quant à Ronald, la haine et la déception étaient clairement inscrites sur son visage chaque fois qu'il le regardait et c'était blessant. Ça le faisait se sentir misérable. Aleksandre n'imaginait pas qu'il retrouverait la même amitié qu'auparavant mais il ne pensait pas que leur relation serait aussi tendue. En fait, il ne pensait même pas le vouloir. Le rouquin s'était montré tellement méprisant envers lui, seulement parce qu'il était le fils de Severus. Il n'avait même pas essayé de le connaître. Ça lui avait fait réaliser que son ancien meilleur ami n'était pas aussi valeureux qu'il ne le pensait. Étroit d'esprit lui convenait davantage. Il s'était trompé sur quelqu'un, encore une fois. Quoiqu'il en soit, le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas attaqué mais Aleksandre était certain que ça ne saurait tarder. Pour le moment, il était plus ou moins tenu par ses parents et par Hermione. Mais il était son ancien meilleur ami. Il clamait à tout le monde que le Survivant était un lâche qui les avait abandonnés. Il ne se gênerait pas pour lui rappeler tout cela.

-Aleks.

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque la main mouillée du français se posa sur son genou droit. Il ne l'avait pas vu sortir de l'eau. Ses longs cheveux habituellement lisses étaient légèrement ondulés, attachés par un élastique. Il s'installa à coté de lui, dans l'herbe. Il faisait assez chaud pour ne pas avoir à se couvrir d'une serviette aussitôt à l'extérieur de l'eau. Il se frotta malgré tout les mains contre une serviette qui traînait pas loin pour se les sécher. Aleksandre lui lança un sourire crispé.

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas dans l'eau avec moi? Demanda-t-il, déçu. Je ne peux pas dire que Jonathan et Drago soient de bons camarades de jeux.

Un sourire plus franc se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard. En effet, ils étaient plutôt violents. Même si aller dans l'eau le tentait, il n'était pas certain de vouloir jouer à de tels jeux. Il préférait se chamailler tranquillement. Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. À vrai dire, Aleksandre n'était pas très bavard ces derniers jours. Il ne s'isolait pas réellement. Il passait ses soirées avec eux à manger des sucreries, devant la télévision, cet objet Moldu qu'ils vénéraient tous. Ils rigolaient tous ensemble. Pourtant, il semblait distrait. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Gabriel n'arrivait pas à se mettre à sa place pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ça devait être tellement intense, déjà de changer d'identité, de plaquer ainsi sa vie passée. Lui avait simplement quitté la France et il envoyait un courrier mensuel à ses grands-parents mais ça avait été un choix difficile. Mais pour Aleksandre, c'était différent. Sans oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui auparavant, chez sa famille Moldue. À présent, tout le monde connaissait son secret si bien gardé. Il devait être vraiment bouleversé par cela.

-Tu es gêné de te mettre en maillot de bain?

-Non! s'exclama Aleksandre. Je n'aime pas l'eau.

C'était un mensonge bien évidemment. Même si les Dursley n'avaient jamais pris la peine de lui offrir des cours de natation, se contentant de ceux auxquels il avait participé à l'école primaire, il adorait cet élément. Prendre une douche était bienfaiteur. Cela le détendait toujours. Pourtant, il n'avait pas que de bons souvenirs de la douche et des salles de bain. Lorsqu'il dormait dans son petit placard sous l'escalier, l'oncle Vernon ne pouvait pas le déshabiller pour le toucher comme il le faisait aisément loin des regards de Pétunia et de son fils. La salle de bain était une pièce assez spacieuse qui se fermait à clé. L'adulte prétextait aller le laver pour le décrasser de toute cette misère qui collait à sa peau. Finalement, il se lavait toujours seul après avoir été sauvagement violé contre la machine à laver ou bien à même le sol. Une nausée lui retourna l'estomac à ces souvenirs et il s'empressa de revenir à la réalité. Pourquoi repensait-il à cela? Il évitait toujours de le faire pour que de telles images ne le hantent pas.

-Si c'est à cause de tes cicatrices, tu ne dois pas avoir honte, chuchota le français, indécis face à la réaction de son ami. Je veux dire, je n'ai peut-être pas des marques comme toi mais on voit mes os et c'est horrible.

Avec très peu de délicatesse, Aleksandre examina le corps pâle du jeune homme qui rosit légèrement. En effet, sa peau n'était pas assez épaisse pour cacher les côtes qui ressortaient affreusement. C'était inquiétant. On pouvait compter pratiquement chaque os. Ses jambes étaient également très fines. Trop peut-être. Tout comme ses bras. Gabriel haussa les épaules en lui expliquant qu'il assumait cette période où manger était devenu difficile. Il ajouta avec un sourire fatigué qu'il s'était remis à manger de bon appétit grâce à quelques potions de Mrs Pomfresh qui lui permettait d'avaler des repas consistants mais son corps en portait toujours les marques. Le Serpentard était surpris par la franchise avec laquelle le français lui parlait. Il ne paraissait pas du tout gêné de se dévoiler ainsi. Pourtant, le Serdaigle était timide et très réservé. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant de voir que son petit-ami était Jonathan, tout le contraire de ces deux mots.

Aleksandre baissa les yeux sur son propre corps. Il était vêtu d'un bermuda. Ses jambes étaient la partie du corps la moins marquée par les coups de son oncle. En réalité, c'était le haut de ses cuisses, qui rejoignaient son sexe, qui étaient beaucoup marquées. L'homme aimait beaucoup le maltraiter à cet endroit. Ça le faisait davantage souffrir lorsqu'il le violait. Il portait également un sous-pull qui cachait même le début de ses mains. Cependant, son dos était dans un état effroyable. De longues cicatrices blanches traversaient la peau pâle. C'était juste horrible. Certaines balafres étaient rougeâtres et le resteraient probablement. Sans parler de son torse mutilé par Greyback. Près de sa poitrine, plusieurs brûlures de cigarettes et de cigares marquaient sa peau. Des petites coupures ornaient ses poignets, résultat des blessures qu'il s'était lui-même infligées.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit ainsi, confia-t-il en baissant la tête. Ils vont tous se moquer de moi.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de toi. Et je doute sincèrement qu'un des adultes le fassent. Ensuite, les Gryffondors ne sont pas censés se comporter ainsi. C'est le moment de vérifier cette hypothèse.

Le Serpentard lança un regard envieux à l'eau. C'est vrai qu'il faisait plutôt chaud. Il était toujours vêtu chaudement pour ne pas découvrir ses bras. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était baigné de l'été. Pourtant, même le Lac Noir à Poudlard avait été envahi par tous les étudiants. Sauf lui. Ça lui faisait vraiment envie. Même si sa nage était hésitante, il se débrouillait bien en restant près du bord. Gabriel se leva avec entrain en le voyant hésiter et lui tendit la main pour qu'il en fasse de même. Toujours incertain, le jeune homme glissa sa main dans la sienne puis se redressa. Il posa ensuite ses deux mains sur le bouton de son bermuda, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de faire une énorme bêtise. Se dévoiler ainsi aux yeux de tous le paralysait de honte. Gabriel l'encouragea en se raclant doucement la gorge. Finalement, il déboutonna le bermuda, baissa la braguette puis le descendit. Presque aussi rapidement, il leva les bras et passa son pull au dessus de sa tête.

Pour ne pas l'embarrasser, Gabriel s'interdit de baisser son regard vers son corps. Mais c'était difficile. C'était humain de dévisager quelque chose de surprenant. Et le corps de son ami l'était réellement. Il s'était douté qu'avec le passé qu'il avait, son corps devait en porter le souvenir. Il ne s'était pas trompé même s'il aurait largement préféré le contraire. Néanmoins, il lui sourit naturellement, satisfait d'être celui qui l'avait encouragé à s'amuser dans l'eau. Au début, il pensait sincèrement qu'il n'aimait pas l'eau. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Lui par exemple était terrifié par le feu. En même temps, sa famille était morte dans un incendie déclaré par les Mangemorts. Sa peur ne devait pas être étrangère à cela.

Debout devant le français, Aleksandre était comme tétanisé. Il s'empressa d'enrouler ses bras autour de son estomac en essayant de cacher le plus de parcelles possible de peau du regard. Il entendait Hermione chuchoter alors que depuis pratiquement une heure elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il refusa de tourner la tête vers elle. Maintenant qu'il s'était déshabillé, il devait l'assumer. Bien qu'il le regrettait déjà. Il n'osa pas détacher son regard du visage rassurant du blond. Il n'avait pas envie de voir un regard dégoûté lui être adressé. Gabriel l'enjoignit à le suivre d'un mouvement de la tête. Le français rentra dans l'eau et Aleksandre le suivit. L'eau était vraiment agréable. Un sortilège ne devait pas être loin pour la maintenir à une température aussi douce.

Leur arrivée attira ainsi l'attention des deux Serpentards qui observèrent avec stupéfaction Aleksandre les rejoindre. Ils l'avaient harcelé les deux mois d'été pour qu'ils participent à leur après-midi de baignade mais il avait toujours refusé. C'était la première fois qu'il acceptait de les rejoindre dans l'eau. Jonathan sourit doucement en voyant les joues brûlantes de son cousin qui n'osait pas les regarder. Il avait déjà vu son cousin nu. Il y a encore quelques mois, le jeune homme n'était pas gêné de se dévêtir devant quelqu'un d'autre. Il se fichait pas mal de ses cicatrices à ce moment là. En fait, il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Grandir mentalement l'avait poussé , comme tous les adolescents, à avoir honte de son corps.

Cependant, pour Drago, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait toutes les marques qui déformaient la peau de son ami. Il resta bêtement bouche-bée jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami lui mette un coup de pied et le regarde avec des yeux arrondis. Il se reprit aussitôt et proposa qu'ils commencent une partie de ballon. Gabriel approuva sa proposition et demanda à Aleksandre de faire venir jusqu'à eux le ballon qui était à plusieurs mètres d'eux. D'un sortilège informulé, le jeune homme s'exécuta en ignorant son cousin qui l'éclaboussait joyeusement. Pendant ce temps, Drago l'observa discrètement. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il savait qu'Aleksandre était en fait son ancien ennemi qu'il se rappelait aussi violemment de son passé. Il avait été battu et violé. Il avait volontairement occulté ces deux détails lorsqu'il ne lui parlait plus. Évidemment, il avait farfouillé dans son journal intime et des pages entières de détresse y étaient consacrés. Mais c'était plus facile de le haïr sans penser à cela. À présent, il avait la preuve sous les yeux que Harry Potter n'avait pas été si heureux que cela.

Ils avaient enterrés, définitivement, la hache de guerre pendant leur petite escapade au Ministère de la Magie. Ils ne l'avaient pas dit à voix haute. C'était plutôt un accord tacite. Ça l'avait soulagé. Vraiment. D'ailleurs, ça l'avait beaucoup surpris. Il pensait vraiment le détester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il s'était senti tellement trahi et embarrassé de s'être fait ainsi avoir. Il était si stupide. En réalité, il avait dû mal à voir le Survivant en Aleksandre. Alors il préférait ne pas y penser. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Pourquoi s'embêter à se torturer l'esprit à propos de cette histoire? Il avait la possibilité d'avoir un ami proche de lui. Il se sentait seul. Son meilleur ami s'occupait avec son petit-ami. Durant ces périodes là, Aleksandre était extrêmement présent auprès de lui et c'était un vrai soulagement. Chaque fois qu'il était seul, il repensait à sa mère. Et par Merlin, il n'en pouvait plus de voir la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle flotter dans son esprit. Non, il n'en pouvait plus. Parfois, il craignait de devenir fou mais il n'en parlait à personne.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était clair que Harry Potter n'était pas cet adolescent arrogant qu'il pensait. Ces cicatrices étaient parlantes. Drago ne pouvait pas encore l'insulter de pompeux. Il ne leur avait pas menti à tous seulement pour le plaisir, mais pour obtenir une certaine tranquillité. Il ne voulait pas non plus fuir la guerre contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Loin de là. Sa détermination pour rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie le prouvait tout comme sa réaction par rapport à la prophétie. D'après ce qu'il en savait, le jeune homme n'en avait parlé à personne. Il ne l'avait pas communiqué à Jonathan. En fait, il l'avait même entendu lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre pour le moment et qu'elle se trouvait en lieu sûr. Son cousin n'en avait pas douté une seule seconde. Aleksandre tentait de ne pas l'inquiéter. Il prenait tout sur lui-même, bien qu'il ressente de la peur. Le bond s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Finalement, il pouvait se demander s'il connaissait réellement son ami.

-Arrête de regarder le postérieur de mon cousin.

La voix cassante à côté de lui le fit sursauter et il lança son plus beau regard noir à Jonathan. Il sentit malgré lui ses joues s'empourprer légèrement face à l'insinuation de son ami. Il n'était certainement pas en train de reluquer le derrière d'Aleksandre. C'était tellement stupide. L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que le haut de son corps. Ses jambes formaient une simple ombre dans l'eau. Aleksandre et Gabriel leur tournaient le dos car le premier était en train d'exécuter son sortilège d'attraction pour qu'ils puissent jouer au ballon. Tout du moins, il tentait de le faire puisque le français l'embêtait en l'éclaboussant, exactement comme le faisait Jonathan plus tôt.

Celui-ci n'affichait pas une mine plus ouverte en le regardant, prêt à le mordre. L'aristocrate haussa un sourcil menaçant mais refusa de reposer son regard sur Aleksandre. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami, tel un chien de garde, lui saute dessus pour l'étrangler: franchement, ce comportement était ridicule. Il se fichait pas mal d'Aleksandre d'un tel point de vue. Certes, il était plutôt un bel homme. Son caractère était très plaisant, en oubliant le fait qu'une cicatrice invisible déformait son front et qu'une prophétie le liait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'accord, il admettait avoir pris du plaisir à l'embrasser. Cependant, ça ne signifiait rien. Jonathan le fixait comme si, lui, comptait sauter sur le jeune homme pour l'embrasser. N'importe quoi!

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'insurger sur les sous-entendus et menaces de son meilleur ami car le ballon tomba devant lui et l'éclaboussa. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Gabriel qui éclata d'un grand rire. Prenant la balle entre ses mains, il visa de toutes ses forces Jonathan qui n'hésita pas à lui rendre la pareille. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksandre râle, les deux garçons se chamaillèrent puis une réelle partie intéressante, incluant les quatre adolescents, commença au milieu de l'étang du Manoir Snape.

Hermione et Ginny se reculèrent légèrement en voyant les éclaboussures les atteindre. La deuxième se recoucha immédiatement en râlant doucement. Quant à la plus âgée, elle posa son livre sur ses genoux et observa les quatre adolescents qui riaient avec insouciance. Son regard s'attarda sur Harry. Ou Aleksandre. C'était difficile de choisir le prénom à utiliser. Comme toutes les autres personnes présentes, ses yeux étaient attirés par toutes les cicatrices qui marquaient son corps, notamment son dos. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et ses yeux la brûlèrent. Harry. Il était là. Sous leurs yeux, depuis tellement de temps. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien remarqué? Sans être imbue d'elle-même, elle ne se considérait pas comme la dernière des idiotes. Elle avait également observé Aleksandre, dès leur première rencontre. Tout d'abord, il était le fils de son professeur de potion. C'était suffisant pour l'intriguer. Ensuite, il était atteint d'une maladie mentale. Sincèrement, ces deux détails ne pouvaient que l'éloigner de son meilleur ami disparu.

-À quoi penses-tu?

Ginny s'était redressée en baillant. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que se détendre ainsi. Elle était épuisée par cette année scolaire. Ils avaient seulement deux semaines de vacances et elle comptait bien en profiter. Entre ses examens qu'elle pensait avoir moyennement réussis, les dernières attaques orchestrées par Voldemort puis ses propres soucis personnels, notamment de cœur, elle avait besoin de repos. De se détendre. Elle s'étira un coup, fatiguée par sa séance de bronzage. Elle attrapa son verre de jus de citrouille qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol puis en avala une gorgée en observant son amie.

-Je me demande comment nous avons fait pour ne pas reconnaître Harry.

-C'est davantage le fait qu'il soit... malade qui m'intrigue, avoua Ginny en perdant son sourire.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux filles. Ginny coula un regard prudent en direction de son grand frère. Elle doutait que parler d'Harry devant lui soit une bonne idée. Il était enragé par cette histoire. Il n'y comprenait rien. Absolument rien. Même si elle n'appréciait pas son comportement envers leur ami, elle le comprenait plus ou moins. Il se sentait trahi. Depuis le début de son amitié avec le Gryffondor, son frère pensait tout partager avec lui. Que ce soit leurs aventures et frasques que leurs secrets. Finalement, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Ron avait confié que jamais, pas une seule fois, Harry avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il était maltraité et que, encore pire, il se faisait violer par son oncle. Pas une seule fois. Puis, il avait disparu sans prévenir pour réapparaître sous le nom d'Aleksandre Snape, l'esprit complètement abîmé. Ginny avait conscience que ce changement d'identité était sûrement ce qui permettait au jeune homme de se reconstruire. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une rancœur à son encontre car il lui était impossible d'oublier combien tous avaient souffert de son absence.

-Il devait être si... malheureux, souffla Hermione, la voix tremblante. Non seulement, son oncle l'a détruit mais son esprit l'a protégé en le faisant revenir en arrière.

-Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que Harry se cache derrière lui, approuva le rouquine. Si ce n'était pas Dumbledore lui-même qui avait confirmé les propos de Tu-sais-qui, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait jamais été proche d'Aleksandre. En réalité, elle n'avait pas essayé de l'être. Au début, elle était curieuse de découvrir que le professeur Snape avait un enfant. Ça avait posé plein de questions. Était-il marié? Qui était la mère? Pourquoi personne n'était au courant de sa paternité, pas même Dumbledore? Cette fois-ci, elle admettait que la curiosité n'était pas un adjectif attribué au hasard aux Gryffondors. Ensuite, elle s'était plus ou moins désintéressée du jeune homme sans jamais lui reprocher quoique ce soit. Ils n'avaient simplement pas de conversation ensemble et elle était trop occupée. Cependant, découvrir son passé chez sa famille Moldue l'avait horrifié. Comment pouvait-on faire subir de telles choses à un enfant? C'était incompréhensible. Elle comprenait mieux les raisons de son handicap. Elle l'admirait d'ailleurs. Il était surprenant de le voir sourire et s'amuser après avoir vécu de telles choses. Néanmoins, la gêne la paralysait et elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder. D'autant plus qu'elle culpabilisait d'avoir découvert cela en violant l'intimité de son professeur.

Ron réfléchissait également, silencieux. Son regard marron était rivé sur son ancien meilleur ami qui riait bruyamment en lançant la balle au français. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur le comportement à adopter. Sa mère lui conseillait de simplement réfléchir et apaiser la situation. Ne pas l'envenimer. Elle-même avait été très touchée par cette découverte. Le rouquin soupira intérieurement. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Harry étaient tous incompréhensibles. Il ressentait à la fois du soulagement de le savoir vivant et en bonne santé mais également une haine brûlante pour ne pas avoir été tenu dans la confidence. Un dégoût fort marquait également son ressenti. Comment pouvait-il former une famille avec Snape? Comment pouvait-il jouer avec la fouine? Ils étaient si proches! Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été ainsi avec lui alors pourquoi Malefoy tenait une place privilégiée pour Harry. Auparavant, ils se battaient à chaque détour de couloir. Ils s'insultaient sans retenue. Comment étaient-ils devenus aussi proches?

Pendant qu'une partie des adolescents se détendaient et que les autres réfléchissaient, Severus était retourné dans son bureau pour avancer dans la correction des copies de ses élèves. Il y passait quasiment toutes ses journées. S'occuper de sept années en deux semaines n'était pas aisé. Il ne pouvait pas non plus noter ceux qui passaient des examens officiels avec le même barème qu'il le faisait habituellement. Ces copies lui prenaient donc encore plus de temps. Cependant, il était soulagé de ne pas être le seul à être autant submergé de travail. Remus corrigeait les copies de défense contre les forces du mal et Elena passait ses journées à lire les runes de ses élèves. Heureusement, les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin de dormir beaucoup et ils prenaient de l'avance en soirée. Le professeur de potions soupira et inscrivit la note Acceptable sur une copie avant de passer à une autre.

Ça l'ennuyait. Par Merlin, qu'est ce que ça l'ennuyait de lire les torchons des élèves. Il n'avait jamais senti la fibre professorale vibrer en lui. Jamais. Il n'avait guère de patience. Son fils était sûrement la personne avec laquelle il pouvait rester calme le plus longtemps. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait déjà des efforts à faire à propos de cela. À présent, il n'était plus vraiment obligé de travailler en tant que professeur. Avant, s'il le faisait, c'était pour pouvoir espionner (soi-disant) Dumbledore à Poudlard. Et inversement. À présent, il n'était plus un espion. Ni pour Dumbledore. Ni pour Voldemort. En fait, il était totalement inutile à l'ordre du phénix. Un goût amer s'installa dans sa bouche. Il rejeta violemment le reproche à l'encontre d'Aleksandre qui s'insinuait perfidement dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que son fils n'était pas étranger à sa situation. C'était mal. Un parent ne devait pas penser ainsi mais il se sentait tellement inutile. Lui qui avait toujours toisé tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix par son activité importante au cœur de l'association... Il était beau maintenant son mépris! Surtout ridicule! Même Arthur Weasley rapportait des informations plus importantes que lui puisqu'il travaillait encore, bien malgré lui, au Ministère de la Magie. Lui ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre un orteil en dehors du Manoir Snape. Selon Lucius qui était toujours d'une délicatesse déconcertante, les paris étaient ouverts entre les Mangemorts pour savoir qui allait rapporter le père du Survivant au Maître.

Cependant, que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Les recherches l'avaient toujours intéressé. Il avait modifié de nombreuses potions pour améliorer leur efficacité. Un sourire nostalgique traversa son visage à cette pensée. Depuis quelques années, il se penchait sur la potion Tue-Loup. Elle était très efficace pour rendre docile les loups-garous. Cependant, il savait à quel point la transformation restait douloureuse pour les humains. Etre en couple avec Remus lui permettait d'obtenir des témoignages beaucoup plus véridiques et de faire des observations davantage poussées même s'il n'en abusait pas, connaissant le mal-être de son amant. Ah, les sortilèges de son invention formaient une petite liste assez conséquentes. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il avait un peu délaissé cela mais ça l'intéressait toujours énormément de réunir assez de magie pour créer un nouveau sortilège. Il avait l'argent nécessaire pour financer des recherches plus importantes mais seul, il n'irait pas bien loin. Il soupira en posant sa plume sur le bureau, réfléchissant un instant.

Il était si stupide. Il avait tellement détester devoir espionner Voldemort, prendre de tels risques, continuer à côtoyer celui qui lui avait fait perdre une partie de son humanité. Pourtant, il se sentait... perdu. Lucius l'avait plus ou moins remarqué et lui avait annoncé qu'il était simplement triste de perdre son premier mentor. Il avait frissonné à ses mots. Il ne voulait pas considérer le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme tel. Bien que c'était ce qu'il avait été. Un mentor. Du moins, durant quelques mois. Une personne à qui il voulait prouver sa valeur. C'était tellement immature. Idiot. Comment avait-il pu se faire ainsi enrôler? C'était simple. Lucius maniait les mots avec aisance. Il ne rejetait pas la faute uniquement sur toutes les personnes qui l'avaient influencées. Il l'avait souhaité de tout cœur. Réellement. Remplir sa première mission lui avait apporté une joie indescriptible avant qu'il ne prenne conscience qu'il avait tué son père. Un salaud. Peut-être mais il s'agissait malgré tout de son propre père. Il avait vomi toute la nuit suivante et avait coupé tout contact, définitif, avec Elena jusqu'à ce que celle-ci réapparaisse plus tard avec un enfant de trois ans dans les bras.

Le maître des potions sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement à ces souvenirs et il les repoussa au fond de son esprit. Etre espion ne lui permettait pas seulement d'être utile, d'obtenir une reconnaissance pour son courage. Cette activité le lavait de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sainement en repensant à toutes ces victimes, toutes ces familles qu'il avait détruites. Il n'était pas le monstre que tout le monde pensait. Chaque personne sauvait, remplaçait une qui était morte devant lui lors des soirées chez Voldemort. Lucius et lui n'avaient jamais évoqué cette partie là de leur rôle d'espion.

Son meilleur ami se sentait-il simplement coupable de quelque chose? S'il avait rejoint l'ordre du phénix, ce n'était pas pour défendre de belles idéologies mais seulement pour protéger sa famille. Il avait toujours fait preuve d'une froideur étonnante face aux massacres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En fait, il y avait participé gaiement. Les seuls victimes qu'il se refusait de toucher étaient les enfants. La mort de Samaël était trop fraîche dans son esprit pour oser blesser un être si innocent qu'un bambin. Une nouvelle fois, Severus soupira. Puis, il reprit son travail en tâchant de réaliser parfaitement la seule chose qui lui restait à faire.

Une heure plus tard, Aleksandre annonça timidement qu'il se retirait, épuisé par leurs jeux. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir cédé à Gabriel. Il s'était beaucoup amusé. Rire ainsi lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et tout le stress qui s'était accumulé sur ses épaules avait fondu. D'autant plus que se baigner ainsi était très agréable. Certes, il avait très peu nagé et était resté là où ses pieds touchaient encore le fond mais c'était très plaisant. Il fut suivi par le français qui exprima son désir de se déshydrater un peu. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était dans l'eau contrairement à Aleksandre. Jonathan grommela mais les laissa néanmoins quitter la mare en continuant la partie avec Drago. Eux aussi s'étaient calmés après avoir chahutés toute la journée. Il était temps d'ailleurs.

Gabriel s'étira en quittant l'eau et tendit sa serviette de bain à Aleksandre qui s'emmitoufla immédiatement dedans, à la fois pour se sécher et pour dissimuler son corps. Le blond ne dit rien mais serra les lèvres en remarquant que, à peine sorti de l'eau, le jeune homme avait à nouveau ressenti la honte par rapport à son physique. Il n'était peut-être pas très utile pour remonter le moral de son ami mais il était persuadé de pouvoir réussir à lui redonner un peu confiance en son apparence. Il allait y travailler. Pour le moment, il le regarda avec un certain amusement sautiller jusqu'à ses vêtements qu'il tenta d'enfiler tout en restant couvert par la serviette. C'était assez marrant de le voir ainsi tituber et une brève image de cette soirée où l'alcool avait coulé à flot s'afficha à lui. Il adoptait à peu près la même démarche.

-Il s'amuse à nous cacher toutes ses horribles cicatrices maintenant, alors qu'il les exhibe depuis plus d'une heure.

Le sarcasme de Ronald ne fut pas prononcé pour que Gabriel et Aleksandre l'entende, seulement pour les deux Gryffondors à ses côtés. Néanmoins, les deux garçons la perçurent nettement et ils se raidirent. Pas pour la même raison, pourtant. La honte se diffusa dans l'ensemble du corps du jeune Snape qui sentit les larmes grimper à toute vitesse dans ses yeux. Ses mains se mirent à trembler en songeant à quel point Ron avait raison. Comment osait-il faire cela? Exhiber son corps. Ses marques. Pourquoi avait-il écouté Gabriel? Il était trop stupide décidément. Il devrait cacher les horreurs qui marquaient sa peau. Avec encore plus d'acharnement, il se hâta d'enfiler son pantalon bien que ses jambes soient encore mouillées.

Quant au français, il fusilla du regard le rouquin. Il ne comprenait pas comment Ron pouvait se montrer aussi mauvais envers Aleksandre. Il était pourtant vraiment gentil lorsqu'il n'était pas en présence de son ancien ami. Sincèrement, Gabriel l'appréciait. Il savait rire et discuter parfois de choses vraiment intéressantes. Alors pourquoi agissait-il aussi méchamment avec lui? Il soupira en songeant que son objectif d'aider son ami à reprendre confiance en lui était loin d'être gagné. Il le vit se dépêcher encore plus puis il fit tomber la serviette au sol une fois qu'il fut rhabillé précairement. Il prononça son prénom d'une voix douce pour essayer d'attirer son attention mais il paraissait complètement bouleversé. Il se pencha en avant pour récupérer la serviette qu'il plia soigneusement avant de la reposer au sol. Ensuite, sans leur lancer un regard, il s'éloigna à toute vitesse, les joues brûlantes.

Comme tous les adultes, Remus surveillait discrètement les étudiants. Il préférait être prévenant. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver avec des enfants réunis. Entre les bagarres et les accidents, il valait mieux avoir un œil sur eux. Il vit Aleksandre se diriger rapidement vers eux. À mesure qu'il s'approchait, il remarqua l'air épouvanté qui marquait son visage mais également les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Que s'était-il passé? La dernière fois qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil en direction des adolescents, il jouait tranquillement. S'était-il disputé avec l'un d'entre eux? S'était-il blessé? Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger puisqu'il passa en un coup de vent à côté de lui. Il échangea un regard confus avec Elena puis lui assura d'un geste de la main qu'il s'en occupait en la voyant se lever, prête à aller voir son neveu. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du Manoir, entendant ainsi la porte de la chambre du jeune homme qui claqua derrière lui.

Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Il resta indécis un moment devant la porte. En ce moment, il s'agissait d'une période tendue entre eux. Depuis qu'Aleksandre lui avait balancé au visage qu'il ne faisait pas partie de sa famille, ils s'étaient progressivement éloignés. Ce n'était pas de sa volonté évidemment. Le jeune homme l'évitait et le loup-garou était incapable de déterminer si c'était parce qu'il le pensait réellement ou bien, au contraire, s'il se sentait gêné de l'avoir ainsi repoussé. Il pouvait très bien aller chercher Severus dans son bureau. Celui-ci était toujours le plus apte à s'occuper de son fils, notamment lorsque il n'allait visiblement pas bien. Néanmoins, il souhaitait pouvoir se rapprocher et il ne serait peut-être pas inutile. S'il échouait lamentablement, il appellerait rapidement son amant. Il prit une grande inspiration puis frappa doucement contre la porte puis pénétra lentement dans la pièce.

Aleksandre était assis sur son lit, dos contre le mur. En l'espace de seulement quelques secondes, il avait eu le temps de se changer. Tout du moins, il avait pris un long pull descendant jusqu'à ses cuisses et avait ainsi ôté son pantalon pour pouvoir mieux sécher. Son regard était rivé sur le mur en face de lui. Ses jolis yeux noirs et verts étaient débordants de larmes mais il était évident qu'il les retenait de toutes ses forces. Ses cheveux encore humides coulaient sur ses épaules ainsi que sur l'édredon violet recouvrant le lit. Sur ses genoux se trouvait Chamallow. Le chaton ronronnait joyeusement sous les flatteries de son maître qui, d'un geste machinal, caressait son pelage.

-Que se passe-t-il Aleksandre? s'enquit l'adulte en refermant la porte derrière lui. Quelqu'un t'a contrarié?

Lentement, Remus s'approcha de lui. Il s'installa au bord du lit, à ses côtés. Il ne rata pas la brève crispation qui traversa son corps mais préféra l'ignorer en voyant qu'il se détendait immédiatement. Il secoua la tête pour lui assurer que tout allait bien mais au même moment, des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et il soupira. Il s'empressa d'essuyer son visage avec la manche de son pull trop large et il baissa la tête vers le chaton qui jouait avec les deux ficelles du vêtement. Il en était sûr. Il avait espéré que personne ne vienne le voir avant qu'il ne se soit calme sinon, il fondrait en larmes. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Ne pouvait-il pas cesser de pleurer par Merlin? Il se sentait tellement ridicule. Tellement enfantin de céder aux larmes chaque fois que quelque chose le bouleversait.

Le silence dans la chambre aux murs circulaires était pesant. Le loup-garou amorça un geste pour tapoter son genou en signe de soutien mais le jeune homme bougea brusquement la jambe pour empêcher le contact de s'établir. Était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de lui ou bien les contacts comme celui-ci l'effrayait? L'adulte soupira intérieurement mais lui lança un sourire rassurant. Il se leva du lit puis alla chercher le paquet de mouchoirs qui traînait sur le bureau. Il en sortit un et le tendit au garçon qui l'attrapa avec un remerciement gêné.

-C'est Ron, chuchota-t-il avant de se moucher. Il a dit que je m'étais exhibé. Je n'aurais pas dû le faire. Il a raison.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il dit cela, protesta Remus. Tu ne t'es certainement pas exhibé parce que tu t'es baigné!

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança le Serpentard l'inquiéta. Avait-il prononcé une énormité? Pourtant, il ne la trouvait pas dans ces deux phrases! Il soupira également en songeant que Ron était toujours au cœur du problème. Le jeune homme était visiblement traumatisé par la disparation de son ami puis sa réapparition quasiment une année plus tard sous le nom de famille Snape. En parlait-il avec quelqu'un pour régler ce ressentiment qui le poussait toujours à des comportements assez durs? Remus appréciait beaucoup la famille Weasley, notamment pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'ils étaient un peu rustres. Et peut-être trop nombreux. Il ne voyait jamais Arthur ou Molly passer un moment avec un seul de leur enfant. Ça devait être difficile de vivre dans une si grande fratrie. Il ne l'aurait probablement pas supporté. Ron ne devait pas se sentir très soutenu et ses parents ne devaient pas être son choix premier pour discuter de ses sentiments. Évidemment, il n'allait pas indiquer cela à Aleksandre. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme croit qu'il prenait sa défense. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû aller chercher Severus. Par Merlin, il se sentait tellement misérable.

-J'ai montré toutes mes cicatrices! C'est horrible!

-Aleksandre, tout le monde a des marques et ce n'est pas pour cela que tu dois te cacher derrière tes vêtements, annonça-t-il doucement. Même si cela est très dur, tu ne dois pas t'attarder sur le regard des autres.

Au lieu d'apaiser les pleurs du garçon, ceux-ci redoublèrent d'intensité. Il plongea son visage entre ses deux mains, cessant ainsi de caresser le chaton qui descendit de ses genoux puis du lit pour grimper sur le bureau et coller son nez contre la fenêtre. Néanmoins, Aleksandre était beaucoup plus calme que durant les autres crises de larmes auxquels Remus avait assistées. Il en était d'ailleurs légèrement soulagé. Il n'aurait pas su gérer cela malheureusement. Après avoir remarqué que les contacts physiques révulsaient le garçon, il se contenta de lui tendre un second mouchoir avec tristesse.

En réalité, il le comprenait parfaitement. Il lui disait cela mais il serait bien embarrassé de devoir se dévêtir devant tout le monde. Il était même impressionné qu'Aleksandre ait osé le faire. Non pas qu'il condamnait son action mais lui était bien trop... honteux pour le faire.. Son corps était très marqué par ses transformations mensuelles. Il avait l'impression de vivre avec le physique d'une personne ayant le double de son âge. Se sentait-il bien dans sa peau? Absolument pas. Comment pouvait-il rassurer le garçon s'il ressentait exactement les mêmes sentiments que lui? Et il était hors de question qu'il l'encourage à rejeter sa propre apparence. Il en souffrait bien assez. S'il pouvait l'aider à prendre confiance en lui, il le ferait sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Le silence perdura dans la pièce. Aleksandre s'efforçait de retrouver son calme mais il était bouleversé par les propos de son ancien ami. Il respirait difficilement, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il attrapa un autre mouchoir, délaissant l'autre sur son édredon. Son regard était rivé sur Chamallow qui, d'une patte, jouait avec les rideaux suspendus à la fenêtre. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête vers Remus. Toute la joie qu'il avait ressenti en jouant avec son cousin, Drago et Gabriel avait disparue pour ne laisser place qu'à une sensation d'amertume et de honte. Pourtant, il s'était tellement amusé! Pourquoi quelque chose venait toujours mettre un terme à son plaisir? C'était comme s'il lui était interdit d'être heureux. Il ne serait jamais comme les autres. Peu importe combien il le désirait, son passé était collé à sa peau et tout le monde pouvait le lire. Il devait se cacher pour ne pas se dévoiler mais également pour ne pas dégoûter son entourage.

-Je suis horrible, confessa-t-il en reniflant. Je suis un tel monstre.

-Ne dis pas de sottise! s'emporta légèrement Remus. Je ne vois aucun rapport entre le fait d'avoir des cicatrices et d'être un monstre. De plus, tu...

-Qui voudra d'une personne comme moi?

La voix du Serpentard monta dans les aiguës à la fin de sa question. Il se moucha et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine. C'était vrai bon sang! Comment pouvait-il être un adolescent s'il les repoussait tous? Non seulement ses amis devaient être étonnés, voire choqués, par toutes les marques qui déformaient son corps mais il n'imaginait même pas la réaction d'un potentiel futur petit-ami. Pour le moment, il ne pourrait jamais se déshabiller devant quelqu'un avec qui il entretenait la même relation qu'avec Mike. C'était impossible. Tout d'abord, il avait trop honte de se dévêtir. Ensuite, il ne se sentait pas prêt à avoir des relations physiques. L'image de l'oncle Vernon était encore trop présente dans son esprit. Même si Ivan lui assurait que c'était normal d'être effrayé à propos de la sexualité et que cette crainte s'atténuerait avec le temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir anormal. Tous les adolescents fantasmaient à propos du sexe. Sauf lui! Il en était horrifié! Cependant, il espérait que cette situation évolue. Même si cela arrivait, il fallait encore que quelqu'un accepte de poser ses mains sur son corps immonde.

C'était une interrogation purement adolescente qui traversait Aleksandre et malgré la situation, l'adulte se sentit sourire légèrement. Bien sûr, il cacha rapidement cela pour ne pas que son vis à vis pense qu'il se moquait de lui. Loin de là. Il comprenait sa crainte mais c'était agréable de constater réellement l'évolution mentale du jeune homme. Quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pensé à simplement associer son corps à la sexualité. Severus avait raison en déclarant que les efforts faits par son fils étaient exceptionnels en si peu de temps. Néanmoins, il était évident que la guérison n'était toujours pas atteinte. Ce regard sombre qu'il portait sur lui-même le prouvait déjà. Remus soupira et assura au garçon que peu importe ce qu'il portait sur la peau, quelqu'un tomberait sous son charme. À ses mots, les joues du plus jeune s'empourprèrent et il lui lança un regard incertain, l'incitant à développer.

-Tu es un gentil garçon. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des cicatrices que tu es horrible. Je ne vois pas ce qui empêcherait quelqu'un de tomber amoureux de toi.

-Merci, chuchota-t-il, les joues brûlantes.

-Si tu veux un conseil, prend ton temps. Les histoires d'amour sont trop compliquées alors ce n'est pas la peine de te précipiter.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. C'était plaisant de se retrouver ainsi même si les raisons n'étaient pas agréables. Aleks se sentait coupable de l'avoir repoussé. Sans réelles raisons. Ça avait été un moyen de se protéger mais il avait eu tort. À présent, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait réellement s'appuyer sur le loup-garou. Il était un pilier de la vie de son père et c'était difficile d'agir en ignorant cela. De toute manière, il ne le voulait pas. Il l'aimait bien. Il était sympathique et ne semblait jamais le juger. En plus de cela, il rendait son père heureux et même si, au début, il était brûlé par la jalousie, c'était rassurant de voir les deux hommes heureux ensembles. Oh bien sûr, aucun des deux ne le montraient vraiment aux autres. C'était simplement parce qu'il arrivait à présent à décrypter les gestes et les propos de son père qu'il pouvait tirer une telle conclusion.

Alors que Remus allait ajouter quelque chose, quelqu'un toqua rapidement à la porte puis pénétra dans la pièce sans attendre l'autorisation. Il s'agissait de Drago. Les cheveux du blond étaient encore humides mais il était vêtu de ses habits normaux. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait probablement quitté la mare peu de temps après Aleksandre et Gabriel. Il fronça les sourcils en les voyant tous les deux mais se hâta de refermer la porte derrière lui, appuyant son poids contre le panneau de bois, comme s'il fuyait quelqu'un.

De son côté, Aleksandre s'empressa de nettoyer son visage avec un nouveau mouchoir propre. Il en profita pour prendre dans sa main ceux qui étaient sales et il les cacha sous son derrière. Il renifla une dernière fois pour que son nez cesse de couler. Cependant, il se doutait que ce geste était inutile car ses yeux devaient être rouges. Il savait que son ami ne se moquerait pas de le voir pleurer mais c'était assez embarrassant. De plus, il voulait éviter les questions. Il n'avait pas envie de raviver les tensions entre Ron et le blond.

-Mon père est là, annonça celui-ci en guise d'explication.

Sans la moindre once de gêne qui fit rouler des yeux Aleksandre, le blond s'approcha du bureau et se posta devant la fenêtre. Il l'observa caresser distraitement son chaton. C'était une façade. Cette froideur vis à vis de Lucius. Son ennui de le savoir au Manoir, au point de l'éviter. Tout cela était faux. Drago souffrait d'être ainsi éloigné de l'unique membre de sa famille. Il ne l'avait jamais dit clairement mais c'était une vérité dont personne ne doutait. Le jeune Snape ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'aristocrate ne tentait pas de régler la situation avec son père une bonne fois pour toute. Ce n'était pas difficile d'avoir une conversation, non? Il se mordilla les lèvres à cette pensée. C'était facile de critiquer les autres. Il n'avait pas un comportement plus honorable que son ami lorsqu'il se disputait avec son père. En fait, il agissait même de manière bien pire en balançant à Dumbledore la vérité puis en s'enfuyant au Ministère de la Magie.

Remus lui lança un regard désapprobateur en se levant du lit. Il savait parfaitement que les relations entre les deux Malefoy étaient délicates depuis un petit moment mais il était inutile que Drago ne la complexifie davantage. Cependant, il resta muet en posant une main sur la poignée. Il ne pensait pas que l'adolescent apprécie qu'il se mêle de leurs histoires familiales. Avant de quitter la chambre pour laisser les deux adolescents seuls, il adressa un clin d'œil à Aleksandre, soulagé de le voir lui répondre par un sourire. Il n'était peut-être pas si nul que cela. Il avait toujours l'impression d'agir maladroitement face à lui.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière l'adulte, Drago soupira et ferma un instant les yeux, n'osant pas faire face à son ami. Il se sentait profondément stupide. Il avait fui son père comme un lâche. Pourquoi? Il était incapable de citer une raison qui en valait la peine. Il avait passé une bonne journée et ne voulait pas la gâcher par une nouvelle dispute avec son père. Il voulait également lui montrer qu'il était encore fâché. Après son escapade au département des mystères avec Aleksandre et Liam, son pèreavait été drôlement furieux. Il l'avait sermonné en utilisant son habituelle voix menaçante qui le faisait frissonner mais, pour une raison absurde, il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il refusait de se faire disputer ainsi alors qu'ils ne se voyaient jamais. Il sous-entendait donc que l'adulte avait perdu ce droit en étant toujours absent. À partir de là, leur discussion avait dégénéré pour aboutir à une dispute. Il se tourna finalement vers son ami au bout de cinq minutes et ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement.

-Tu as pleuré? S'exclama-t-il.

-Non! Nia l'autre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens? S'offusque le blond. Que se passe-t-il?

Aleksandre roula des yeux en sentant malgré lui le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il serait un bon menteur si son corps ne le trahissait pas ainsi. Les yeux de l'aristocrate se plissèrent dangereusement face à cette réaction et il l'examina plus attentivement en s'approchant de lui. Le jeune Snape annonça qu'il était simplement un peu fatigué et que ça devait se lire sur son visage. C'était un mensonge évidemment mais il n'avait pas envie de lui rapporter ce que Ronald lui avait balancé en pleine figure, sans aucune délicatesse. Il s'assura qu'il était bien assis sur les mouchoirs utilisés en affichant un sourire innocent.

Sa tentative de détourner l'attention fut un succès uniquement parce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et non parce qu'il était un bon menteur. Cette constatation le fit soupirer. Il devrait leur demander des cours, à son cousin et à Drago. Ce fut d'ailleurs Jonathan qui pénétra dans la pièce, un air anxieux peint sur le visage. Il tenait quelque chose cachée derrière son dos. Il referma la porte derrière lui en fixant Drago. Un moment, Aleksandre songea que sa chambre était un moulin et que personne ne se demandait s'il était occupé ou non. Cependant, en voyant la tension qui habitait le corps de son cousin, il ne fit aucune remarque et sentit son cœur s'emballer rapidement. Quelle était la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il avait à leur annoncer?

-Ton père voulait te donner quelque chose.

De derrière son dos, le Serpentard en sortit un album assez épais. La couverture était écru et des fleurs roses pâles la décoraient. Au centre, des lettres scintillantes magiques argentées inscrivaient le nom Malefoy. Lentement, le blond tendit une main vers le livre. Son meilleur ami lança un regard incertain à Aleksandre avant d'annoncer à mi-voix que Lucius l'avait trouvé dans les affaires de Narcissa et qu'il estimait qu'il lui revenait. Il était donc venu au Manoir pour le lui remettre.

À ses mots, Drago tituba aveuglément jusqu'au lit d'Aleksandre sur lequel il se laissa tomber lourdement. Cet objet avait appartenu à sa mère et son père s'était déplacé pour le lui donner. Lui, comme un idiot, avait refusé de le voir. Sa gorge se serra et il ne pu retenir les larmes qui mouillèrent ses yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration tremblante et fut soulagé de sentir la présence des deux autres adolescents qui prenaient place à côté de lui. Il ouvrit le bouquin à la première page et fut scié par la photographie magique qui s'y trouvait. C'était un cliché de ses parents, le jour de leur mariage. C'était la même qui se trouvait sur le cadre se trouvant dans le bureau de son père. Ils étaient magnifiques. Son père fier et droit tenait par la taille son épouse, vêtue d'une luxueuse robe de mariée blanche. Ils souriaient et faisaient des gestes de la main en guise de salut. Ils respiraient la joie et l'amour. Le regard gris du jeune homme se fixa sur la silhouette de sa mère qui était très jeune le jour de son mariage. Elle avait quitté Poudlard seulement quelques mois auparavant. Une date à l'encre noire était inscrite au-dessous de la photographie. Il ignorait l'existence de cet album.

Par dessus les épaules du blond, les deux cousins échangèrent un coup d'œil soucieux face au manque de réaction de leur ami. Celui-ci paraissait figé et il ne prononça aucun mot pendant une longue minute. Aucun des deux n'osa dire quelque chose ou briser ce silence. Ils se contentèrent de respecter le mutisme de l'héritier Malefoy. Eux-mêmes contemplaient le couple amoureux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la page. Sur les doubles pages se trouvaient quatre photos plus petites. Toutes représentaient le couple lors de leurs premières années de mariage. Il y en avait une splendide où Lucius prenait la pose devant une maison absolument gigantesque. Loin du grand manoir majestueux que possédait la famille, il s'agissait davantage d'une énorme villa à un étage. La façade était orange et des palmiers encadraient une longue allée cailloutée. L'écriture de Narcissa indiquait qu'elle se trouvait au sud de la Grèce. Aleksandre ignorait que la famille possédait plusieurs résidences mais Jonathan ne parut pas surpris.

Au fur et à mesure que les pages étaient tournées, la vie du couple défilait sous leurs yeux. Visiblement, ils avaient fait de nombreux voyages avant d'être parents. Et cela, malgré le rôle important de Lucius dans la société. Aleksandre avait le sentiment de redécouvrir son parrain et sa marraine. Il les avait toujours imaginés comme ce couple qu'il avait connu, comme s'ils n'avaient pas réellement de passé. C'était plutôt stupide d'ailleurs. Parfois, il voulait demander une explication mais il n'osait pas briser le silence religieux qui s'était installé de la pièce, seulement coupé par le bruissement des pages tournées. Arriva ensuite le moment qui montra Narcissa enceinte de Drago. Elle était énorme d'ailleurs. Ce qui expliquait sûrement le peu de photographie qui la représentait dans cet état.

Jonathan sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire amusé lorsque le premier cliché de son meilleur ami apparut. C'était étrange de le découvrir ainsi alors qu'il était si grand maintenant. Au bout de seize années. Il était couché dans un petit lit d'hôpital. Vêtu d'un bonnet bleu cachant le haut de sa tête, il dormait à poing fermé. Ses jambes étaient minuscules tout comme ses bras. Et le reste du corps. Ses joues étaient plutôt gonflées et rosées. Les deux représentations suivantes montraient chacun des parents avec le nouveau-né. Lucius semblait assez gêné et rigide, comme s'il ne savait pas quelle posture adoptée. Son regard n'était pas fixé sur l'objectif de l'appareil mais plutôt sur la tête de Drago qui dormait, semblant vouloir s'assurer qu'il le maintenait correctementt. Quant à Narcissa, elle rayonnait de joie. Personne ne pouvait en douter avec cette photo. Elle tenait Drago contre sa poitrine avec un large sourire même si la fatigue marquait son visage.

-Drago, chuchota Aleksandre avec inquiétude. Ça va?

Le blond hocha distraitement la tête en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il tourna la page en sentant que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père voulait lui remettre en main propre cet album. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir toutes ces photographies. Jamais plus il ne reverrait sa mère. C'était horrible à dire. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter les mots de cette phrase. Il tourna rapidement les pages suivantes où il était le principal modèle. Les clichés retraçaient son évolution jusqu'à ses trois ans. Du berceau, il passait à une position assise puis debout. Il n'avait même pas la force de se sentir embarrassé que ses deux amis puissent le voir en couche ou même nu à certains moments. Il sentait l'émotion le submerger et avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Jonathan sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui en voyant les larmes dévaler rapidement sur les joues de son meilleur ami. Il le comprenait parfaitement mais c'était la première fois, depuis l'enterrement de sa mère, qu'il laissait ainsi transparaître sa tristesse. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant lui, même s'il se doutait bien qu'il l'avait fait en étant seul. Il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule en se sentant lui-même patraque face à ce souvenir de sa marraine. C'était dur de la revoir alors qu'il préférait ne plus y penser. Il lança un coup d'œil alarmé à son cousin qui semblait également lui-même très ému.

Les sanglots du blond redoublèrent lorsque les photos, inévitablement, les amenèrent jusqu'à la naissance de Samaël. Il y avait beaucoup moins de photos que pour Drago et ce n'était pas difficile de trouver la raison. La plupart du temps, le petit nourrisson qui ressemblait étonnamment à son grand frère, était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital et relié à plusieurs machines. Il était minuscule et ses os étaient visibles. Son visage était translucide mais il souriait comme tous les enfants le faisaient. Les clichés se succédaient en réunissant les quatre membres de la famille mais tous les trois pouvaient voir l'état de santé du plus jeune se décliner à une vitesse ahurissante.

Pendant ce temps là, les larmes de Drago ne cessaient de couler et il semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Doucement, Jonathan attrapa l'album photo et le referma. Il le posa sur le lit. Le blond n'émit aucune protestation. Au contraire, il enfouit son visage entre ses deux mains, respirant bruyamment. Toujours lentement pour ne pas le brusquer ou l'embarrasser, son meilleur ami passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Drago se laissa faire en pleurant de plus en plus bruyamment. C'était comme s'il laissait enfin sortir toute la tristesse et la douleur qui l'habitait. C'était terrible et les deux autres garçons sentaient leur propre yeux se humidifier.

-Ça va aller Drago, assura Jonathan. Aleksandre va demander à Severus d'appeler ton père, d'accord?

Alors qu'il aurait dû protester, le jeune homme hocha la tête rapidement, soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir voir son père. Jonathan songea que finalement, c'était le dernier membre de sa famille et que cet album photo venait de le lui rappeler. Face à sa réaction positive, Aleksandre se hâta de sauter hors du lit et il quitta la chambre à toute vitesse pour retrouver son père. Normalement, il se trouvait dans son bureau. Il espérait simplement que Lucius était toujours disponible et à son Manoir. Comment allaient-ils faire s'il ne pouvait pas venir s'occuper de son fils dans l'immédiat? Drago était réellement bouleversé. C'était étonnant de le voir ainsi mais surtout, ça lui brisait le cœur. Il avait envie de l'étreindre pour lui transmettre tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait.

Dans la chambre, le silence régnait dans la chambre, seulement entrecoupé par les lourds sanglots du blond. Même le chaton s'était enfui par la porte une fois qu'elle fut ouverte. Jonathan le tenait contre lui mais il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le réconforter. Honnêtement, il doutait que cela soit utile. Il était malgré tout inquiet par les spasmes qui traversaient le corps de son ami et la difficulté qu'il présentait à respirer. Néanmoins, il savait qu'en cas de crise de larmes, c'était très fréquent.

Il fallut à peine plus de cinq minutes pour qu'Aleksandre réapparaisse, accompagné de son père et de Lucius. Tandis que les deux premiers restaient au seuil de la porte, un air inquiet affiché sur leur visage, l'autre adulte se précipita vers eux et s'agenouilla pour être à leur hauteur. Il posa une main sur le front légèrement chaud de son fils. Ce dernier le reconnut immédiatement sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se détacha de son meilleur ami pour être étreint par son père. L'homme le serra contre lui avec force en le berçant doucement. Jonathan se leva silencieusement du lit pour leur laisser l'intimité nécessaire. Son geste fut encouragé par Severus qui lui fit un signe silencieux de la main, lui indiquant de sortir de la pièce. Il jeta un dernier regard aux deux Malefoy avant de quitter discrètement la chambre de son cousin et son parrain ferma la porte pour laisser Drago et Lucius ensembles.

-Je veux voir maman, bredouilla Drago difficilement.

-Nous pouvons aller au cimetière, proposa Lucius.

-Je veux la voir en vrai! Protesta l'adolescent d'une voix rauque. Je veux voir maman!

-Je sais mon grand. Je sais.

Bonsoir à tous,  
J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre. Je pense que vous vous attendiez à des rencontres plus explosifs entre les personnages mais ça se fera petit à petit, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous remercie pour les reviews ! J'espère que tout le monde a reçu la réponse car à l'IUT ça a beugé !  
Encore merci!  
ET a bientôt !


	107. CVII: rebondisements

**Chapitre: Rebondissements**

-Vide ton esprit.

Aleksandre souffla bruyamment, l'irritation se faisant de plus en plus forte en lui. Il avait l'impression que c'était les seuls mots que son père lui assenaient depuis plus d'une heure. Il détestait l'occlumancie. Il détestait son père en tant que professeur. Il détestait vraiment tout aujourd'hui. C'était ce qu'il considérait comme une mauvaise journée. Ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant! Il soupira en se repositionnant. Il lui lança un regard mauvais en passant une main dans sa chevelure humide. Il suait et ses cheveux ainsi que ses vêtements collaient à sa peau. C'était vraiment désagréable. Sous la concentration qu'il mobilisait, ses membres tremblaient légèrement. Il n'avait qu'une envie: prendre une douche. Et se détendre.

Severus se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait le pressentiment que ce geste serait peu apprécié par son fils. Le mettre encore plus en colère n'était pas une bonne idée dans l'état actuel des choses. Il n'était pas un professeur patient. Il en avait conscience. Albus tentait toujours de lui glisser un mot à ce sujet tandis que Minerva défendait bec et ongles ses petits qu'il ne supportait pas. Cependant, il estimait faire un grand effort pour Aleksandre. Évidemment, celui-ci ne le voyait pas mais l'adulte retenait toutes les critiques qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il ne savait plus comment lui apprendre à vider son esprit. Son fils arrivait parfaitement à le faire lorsqu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il le lui avait appris. Néanmoins, il était incapable de se détendre en journée et de respirer calmement. Il fallait déjà qu'il apprenne à le faire ainsi pour ensuite pouvoir vider son esprit en une demie-seconde. Il faudrait ensuite apprendre à bien protéger ses pensées mais pour cela, cette étape était indispensable.

-Ferme les yeux. Respire calmement, conseilla-t-il. Lorsque je pénétrerais dans ton esprit, je ne dois trouver que du vide.

Encore une fois, Aleksandre obéit. Il était bien déterminé à réussir ce fichu exercice que son père lui demandait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer dans son apprentissage. Ce n'était pas seulement une impression, simplement la vérité. Il priait juste pour que Voldemort soit trop occupé pour le moment et qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de faire un nouveau tour de son esprit. D'ici là, il devait savoir se protéger. Cette pensée le poussa à renforcer ses efforts encore une fois. Les poings serrés le long de son corps, il tenta d'oublier la salle d'entraînement où il se trouvait. Pourtant, il était difficile de faire abstraction du regard lourd de son père fixé sur lui. Il avait l'impression que le moindre petit bruit était amplifié, comme ce craquement de bois au sol ou bien le sifflement du vent passant par la fenêtre ouverte. Il gigota un moment, embarrassé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Le sortilège de son père le frappa de plein fouet et il sentit sa présence se déverser dans son esprit. Un frisson désagréable le parcourut et il s'appliqua de toutes ses forces à le faire disparaître mais déjà un flot de souvenirs le submergea. Il se vit la veille, jouant aux échecs avec Gabriel avant que l'image ne se transforme et qu'il se retrouve dans l'ancien bureau de son psychiatre, à l'hôpital Tarkovski. Ils étaient tous les deux face à face et ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son ne s'entendait. Son souvenir se modifia et les sons l'accompagnèrent cette fois-ci. Le saut dans le temps fut phénoménal puisqu'il se retrouva dans le jardin des Dursley alors qu'il ne devait avoir que six ans, voire un peu moins. Il fut tellement choqué de revoir ainsi sa silhouette enfantine qu'il abandonna complètement sa lutte et il sentit une vague de panique insuffler dans son corps. Aussitôt, son père quitta son esprit.

L'adolescent resta un moment les yeux clos en essayant de retrouver une respiration calme. C'était stupide de réagir ainsi alors qu'il se retrouvait dans le jardin de sa famille Moldue. Ce n'était pas comme si son père avait ravivé un souvenir où il se faisait battre par son oncle. N'arriverait-il jamais à résister à la peur qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'un souvenir des Dursley le reprenait? C'était malgré tout choquant de se revoir ainsi. Tout d'abord, il avait dix années de moins mais en plus de cela, il était sous le physique de Harry Potter et non celui d'Aleksandre Snape. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux en évitant de croiser le regard de l'adulte. Celui-ci le fixait calmement. Aucune émotion ne troublait son visage lisse. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il pensait de tout cela et ça l'angoissait.

-C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, conclut finalement le maître des potions. Nous reprendrons demain.  
-Et les cours de duel? Chuchota-t-il avec espoir.  
-Pour le moment, l'occlumencie est capitale. Nous reprendrons à notre retour à Poudlard.

Aleksandre tâcha de ne pas montrer sa déception en hochant lentement la tête. La première semaine de vacances touchait bientôt à sa fin. Chaque jour, son père et lui s'entraînaient à l'occlumencie. Au début, l'adulte était opposé à un entraînement intensif mais il avait insisté, persuadé de pouvoir évoluer rapidement en duel. Ce fut avec grande déception qu'il apprit que ces deux semaines seraient consacrées uniquement à l'occlumencie car c'était dans cette branche de la magie qu'il avait beaucoup de difficultés. Il avait conscience de cela mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être agacé. Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement, malgré tout soulagé de la fin de cette séance. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et le plus jeune annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche.

-Bien. Pour ma part, j'ai une réunion à Poudlard dans une heure. Nous nous verrons probablement au dîner.

Severus roula des yeux d'ailleurs à l'idée de cette réunion. Il aurait préféré ne pas se déplacer jusqu'au château et se détendre un peu. Il était tout de même en vacances et en profiter une heure par jour semblait trop demandé. Toutefois, Albus tenait absolument à ce que tous les professeurs soient présents. Il voulait faire un point sur l'avancée des corrections des examens. Il avait terminé sa pile des cinquièmes et septièmes années. Il allait d'ailleurs pouvoir transmettre les résultats à son employeur. À présent que le Ministère de la Magie était corrompu, les résultats officiels des examens seraient envoyés par Poudlard. C'était aux professeurs de s'en charger. Rien de plus ennuyant mais il devait se dépêcher de terminer ses autres paquets. Les sixièmes années étaient bientôt terminées.

L'adolescent lui adressa un sourire avant de pénétrer dans une salle de bain. Severus fixa pensivement la porte close un instant. Il avait l'impression que ses relations avec son fils se remettaient doucement sur le bon chemin. Ils évitaient toujours d'aborder certains sujets mais, globalement, il n'y avait pas de tension entre eux. Ça le soulageait vraiment. Parfois, il pensait que la situation était irréversible. Il se rappelait avec plaisir de ce lien quasiment fusionnel qu'ils avaient partagé. Avec un certain humour noir, Elena lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de plus normal lorsqu'il tentait d'élever un adolescent. Il avait finalement abouti à la même conclusion. Il se réveilla en entendant l'eau couler et il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un coup et discuter un peu avec sa sœur.

Dans la salle de bain, Aleksandre se détendait sous l'eau chaude. Bien que les températures étaient très douces en ce début de septembre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de régler l'eau à une température très élevée. Les yeux fermés, il laissa l'eau glisser le long de son visage tout en réfléchissant. Les vacances passaient trop rapidement à son goût. Il craignait de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie. Il avait réussi à éviter l'ensemble des élèves jusqu'au départ de Poudlard mais ça n'allait plus être possible à la rentrée. Une vague d'inquiétude le submergea mais il s'efforça de réfléchir calmement à la situation. Ce n'était pas si dramatique. Après tout, il vivait actuellement avec les personnes qui avaient été les plus proches dans son passé. Personne ne lui faisaient de reproches claires et formulées. Tout le monde le pensait, c'était évident. Cependant, ils avaient le respect de ne pas lui faire partager leurs pensées. Ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas pour les autres élèves. Comment devait-il réagir? S'excuser? Non. Son père, Ivan, Remus et même Jonathan lui avaient assurés qu'il n'avait pas à se faire pardonner auprès des autres. Les affronter? Non plus. Il ne voulait pas être en conflit avec tout le monde. Il ne savait même pas ce que Liam pensait réellement de toute cette histoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rhabillait, le cœur serré. C'était la première fois qu'il voulait autant reculer l'échéance des vacances. D'un autre côté, il était pressé de retourner à Poudlard pour pouvoir parler avec Ivan. Celui-ci saurait le rassurer. Il n'avait pas envie d'épancher son mal être auprès de quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas les inquiéter. Toutefois, il devait attendre la rentrée. Son psychiatre avait envoyé un courrier à son père pour le prévenir qu'il serait indisponible durant les deux semaines. La raison? Severus l'ignorait et ça intriguait beaucoup l'adolescent. Ivan ne mettait jamais complètement entre parenthèses son travail. Et puis, même s'il avait prévu de faire quelque chose pendant ses vacances, il lui aurait indiqué à leur dernière rencontre. Il l'interrogerait dès qu'ils se croiseraient!

Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, il se dirigea dans la bibliothèque. Il savait que Drago s'y trouvait. Il s'y était réfugié dès la fin du déjeuner pendant que lui rejoignait son père dans la salle d'entraînement du Manoir. Jonathan et Gabriel étaient tous les deux enfermés dans la chambre du premier et Aleksandre ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils y faisaient. À cette pensée, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il éloigna prestement l'image choquante qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Oh Merlin, est-ce qu'ils en étaient déjà à ce stade dans leur relation? Après tout, il était évident que les deux garçons tenaient beaucoup à l'autre. Parfois ils se disputaient. Non, souvent. Et ils se réconciliaient immanquablement quelques heures plus tard. Ça avait le don d'agacer tout leur entourage. C'était très énervant de les entendre se crêper le chignon pour rien avant de mordre quiconque osait les critiquer. C'était fort probable que leurs activités, enfermés dans la chambre de Jonathan, soient très tendres.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Drago se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Les jambes étendues devant lui, il était plongé dans un livre. Un plissement au niveau du front marquait sa concentration. Il était seul dans la pièce légèrement tamisée. Aleksandre ne fit pas immédiatement remarquer sa présence. Il observa d'abord le blond. Il s'était ragaillardi depuis sa dernière crise de larmes. Ça avait été très éprouvant pour les deux Malefoy mais également pour Jonathan et lui. Son père lui avait indiqué que son parrain avait amené son fils au cimetière pour qu'il puisse se recueillir devant la tombe de sa mère et de son petit frère. Drago n'en avait pas parlé. Cela semblait lui avoir fait du bien en tout cas. Il était revenu au milieu de la nuit, endormi dans les bras de son père.

Se raclant la gorge, il le fit sursauter. Celui-ci lui lança un regard mauvais en refermant son livre après avoir corné la page qu'il lisait. Aleksandre lui répondit avec un doux sourire en prenant place à côté de lui. Il lui prit le bouquin entre les mains et grimaça en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un manuel de potions. Entre Gabriel qui ambitionnait toujours à devenir maître des potions et Drago qui s'appliquait dans cette matière pour pouvoir devenir médicomage, il en avait par dessus la tête. Il repoussa le livre loin de lui et se tourna vers son ami qui roulait des yeux face à son manège.

-Le cours était bien?

Une nouvelle grimace traversa le visage du jeune homme.

-Génial. Mon père se promène dans mes souvenirs, ironisa-t-il. Même s'il essaye de le cacher, je vois bien que ça l'énerve que je ne réussisse pas à vider mon esprit.  
-Severus n'est pas doté d'une grande pédagogie, approuva Drago.

Le blond dissimula son sourire face à l'acquiescement de son ami. Celui-ci lui confia qu'il n'osait pas le dire à son père de peur de le blesser. Honnêtement, Drago trouvait que son parrain était un maître des potions exceptionnel. Mais franchement, il n'y avait pas plus mauvais professeur que lui. Il n'avait aucune patience. Même McGonagall qui n'appréciait pas que son cours soit perturbé, avait la fibre professorale en elle. Il était évident qu'elle aimait transmettre ses connaissances sans penser que ses étudiants ne voulaient pas apprendre. Ce n'était pas le cas de son parrain. Il avait un programme scolaire à respecter. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il se moquait pas mal des problèmes futiles de ses étudiants. Mrs Chourave était à l'écoute de ses étudiants. Pas Severus. Alors le qualifier de patient et de pédagogue n'était qu'hypocrisie.

Lui-même connaissait la difficulté d'apprendre l'occlumencie. Son père lui avait enseigné les bases très tôt, malgré le désaccord de sa mère. Elle pensait qu'il était trop jeune pour découvrir que protéger son esprit était indispensable dans le monde de la magie. Lucius pensait justement qu'il fallait le mettre en sécurité le plus rapidement possible. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était lui qui s'était chargé de son apprentissage. Bien sûr, il n'était pas un expert dans cette magie. Bien au contraire. Voldemort pouvait rentrer dans son esprit d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Néanmoins, l'occlumencie permettait de maîtriser ses émotions mais aussi de les dissimuler aux autres. Pour se protéger, c'était très efficace.

-Mon père me l'a enseigné sûrement de manière plus délicate que Severus. Mets toi face à moi.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent l'un en face de l'autre, assis en tailleur. Par chance, la bibliothèque était vide et ils allaient pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Habituellement, Hermione n'était jamais loin de la pièce. Bien qu'elle soit moins grande que celle de Poudlard et moins fournie que celle du Manoir Malefoy, la salle était agréable pour étudier. Personne n'était donc étonné de savoir que la Gryffondor s'y rendait au moins une fois par jour. Elle mettait le matin à profit pour ses lectures pendant que ses amis dormaient encore. Drago n'appréciait pas partager la salle où il trouvait régulièrement refuge mais, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'éjecter.

Aleksandre fixait le visage concentré de son ami en sentant l'amusement le chatouiller. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas glousser stupidement. Le blond prenait un peu de son temps pour essayer de lui enseigner ce que son père ne parvenait pas à faire. Il devait se montrer reconnaissant et ne pas ficher en l'air cette première tentative. Il sursauta doucement lorsque Drago prit ses mains dans les siennes. Une légère rougeur colora les joues pâles du blond. Néanmoins, son regard ne se troubla pas et ce fut Aleksandre qui montra en premier de la gêne.

-Ferme les yeux, chuchota l'aristocrate.

Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, Drago ferma les yeux à son tour. Il inspira longuement en se détendant. Il sentit ses épaules se dénouer du stress qui l'écrasait et il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un tel exercice et il le regretta. Ça lui aurait peut-être été utile de prendre quelques minutes pour vider son esprit. Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer en sentant son ami gigoter doucement et pouffer un peu. Il se souvenait que son père l'ignorait lorsqu'il faisait cela, amusé par le silence et l'immobilisme de l'exercice. C'était pourtant difficile de résister. Il avait envie d'entrouvrir les yeux pour observer le visage de son ami. Cependant, il ne céda pas à son désir et petit à petit il sentit ses mains pourtant nerveuses se détendre.

Lorsqu'il sentit que son ami était totalement concentré, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une légère ride barrait le front d'Aleksandre mais ses traits continuaient à se détendre. Il n'en avait pas encore conscience mais son esprit était en train de se vider. Il savait que Severus lui avait appris à le faire avant d'aller se coucher en songeant à un lieu réconfortant. Cependant, ce qu'ils venaient de faire tous les deux était un exercice bien plus rapide et plus accessible sans que personne ne le remarque. Lui n'avait plus besoin de fermer les yeux pour laisser ainsi ses pensées s'éteindre et ne laisser place qu'à un vide. Un quart de seconde plus tard, ses barrières étaient dressées pour empêcher quelqu'un d'y pénétrer.

Le silence perdura dans la bibliothèque. L'esprit d'Aleksandre était vide depuis quelques instants mais son ami préféra le laisser savourer ce moment. Il se souvenait être émerveillé par le changement qui s'opérait dans son corps et son esprit les premières fois qu'il faisait cela avec son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, Aleksandre souleva une paupière et ses joues rosirent doucement en remarquant le regard fixe de son ami. Il se redressa et apprécia la sensation de bien-être qui se propagea dans son corps. Ses membres se détendirent. C'était si agréable. Il ne pensait pas qu'un tel exercice pourrait lui faire tant de bien. Cela ressemblait à une véritable torture lorsqu'il était face à son père et là, il se sentait pratiquement reposé.

-Tu as vidé ton esprit, annonça simplement Drago.  
-Vraiment? Si rapidement? S'étonna-t-il avant de sourire doucement. C'est beaucoup plus agréable que les cours de papa. Pourquoi dois-je faire ça pour repousser quelqu'un de mon esprit?  
-Le fait qu'il soit vidé et serein va l'aider à se protéger. Il va hisser de lui-même une barrière invisible car tu te sens bien. Il n'y a aucune pensée et ton vis à vis est obligé de forcer l'entrée.

Aleksandre sentit un large sourire éclairer son visage à ses mots. Il allait s'entraîner ainsi quotidiennement pour pouvoir le faire de plus en plus rapidement. Si les prochaines séances étaient aussi agréables, il prendrait plaisir à s'entraîner ainsi. Il détestait l'occlumencie et ce sentiment ne l'aidait pas à progresser. Néanmoins, il était certain qu'il pouvait y arriver alors autant le faire le plus agréablement possible. Il impressionnerait son père en plus de cela. Et puis, ça serait amusant de lui faire remarquer que l'enseignement de Drago était plus efficace que le sien. Il ne le prononcerait pas méchamment évidemment. Simplement pour l'irriter un peu.

Les deux garçons laissèrent le silence planer entre eux. Un peu de gêne flottait mais ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de briser ce calme. Leurs joues étaient rougies par l'embarras mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient mettre un terme à cela. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées même si l'exercice était achevé depuis plusieurs minutes. Aleksandre avait l'impression que ses paumes étaient enflammées par le contact avec l'autre adolescent. Il avait envie de les retirer, craignant que son ami ne remarque l'échauffement de sa peau mais d'un autre côté, il l'appréciait. Il bougea doucement les doigts sans retirer ses mains et le regard gris de Drago se planta dans le sien.

Lentement, il vit le visage du blond s'approcher et il resta parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de son ami se posent sur les siennes. Il sursauta doucement sous la surprise et ses mains se resserrèrent autour de celles de Drago. Il ferma les yeux en entrouvrant ses lèvres lorsque le bout de la langue de son ami les caressa. Un frisson le parcourut et il eut l'impression que son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine alors que Drago se rapprochait encore plus de lui. Bientôt, leurs torses se frôlèrent et Aleksandre le laissa glisser une main derrière son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation et caressa la langue de Drago avec la sienne, essayant de se rappeler comment il le faisait avec Mike. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux pour observer le visage du jeune homme face à lui qui mit un terme au baiser avec délicatesse, s'éloignant de lui.

-Je... C'est surprenant, chuchota Aleksandre.

Son visage devait rayonner de joie même si sa voix était légèrement tremblante. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine et il savait que ses joues étaient brûlantes. Il avait envie de se jeter sur son ami et de le serrer contre lui. Pourquoi un simple baiser de Drago le mettait dans un état semblable? Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela en échanger un moment intime avec Mike. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi puissant, aussi fort. C'était étrange. Là, il avait l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice explosait au creux de son estomac. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un large sourire et il espéra de tout cœur que Drago ne lui jette pas au visage qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur comme ce fut le cas la fois précédente.

Néanmoins, le blond resta muet et se contenta de le fixer avec un air un peu ébahi.

**oOo**

Severus et Remus arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle ensembles et d'un pas rapide. Les adultes étaient réunis autour de la table des professeurs et les conversations allaient bon train. Il n'y avait pas seulement les professeurs. L'ancien directeur de l'hôpital Tarkovski était présent ainsi que les psychiatres et psychomages. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Severus nota l'absence du spécialiste de son fils. Il n'en était pas étonné mais était malgré tout curieux de connaître les raisons de son absence. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Les amants prirent place à côté du professeur Flitwick qui était en pleine conversation avec Elena. La femme était partie un peu plus tôt du Manoir pour pouvoir converser avec ses collègues avant le début de la réunion. Le maître des potions lui lança un regard suspicieux en saluant distraitement Minerva qui ne s'offusqua pas de son manque d'intérêt.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui dissimulait quelque chose depuis quelque jours. Elle était distraite, semblant toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Le fait qu'elle évitait ainsi son regard l'avait mis sur la piste mais il ne l'avait pas interrogée directement. C'était quelque chose qu'elle détestait car elle se sentait oppressée par son insistance. Ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il avait conduit des interrogatoires pour Voldemort. Il avait donc une certaine connaissance dans ce sujet mais il respectait trop sa petite sœur pour agir ainsi. Bien que ça le titillait. Que lui cachait-elle? Il avait envie de cuisiner Black mais ce crétin sentirait immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il grogna intérieurement, l'inquiétude s'installant définitivement en lui.

Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes plus tard en s'excusant de son retard. Il salua tout le monde en prenant place au bout de la longue table en bois. D'un mouvement de la baguette magique, il ensorcela la théière pour qu'elle lui verse une tasse. Il prolongea son sortilège pour que l'objet en fasse de même avec toutes les tasses vides autour de la table. Le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux face à ce geste. Le directeur était-il obligé de prendre ainsi son temps? Il n'avait guère envie de s'éterniser. Les réunions professorales l'avaient toujours profondément ennuyé.

-Nous pouvons commencer, annonça-t-il. Parlons d'abord de la correction des examens.

Le professeur Charity Burbage annonça qu'en ce qui la concernait, elle avait tout terminé et qu'il lui restait seulement à communiquer les résultats à Dumbledore. En effet, elle était professeur d'études des Moldus et ce n'était pas une option très appréciée par les étudiants. C'était d'ailleurs les élèves de l'hôpital Tarkovski qui avaient grossi les rangs de sa classe. Ce fut également la réponse du professeur Vector. L'enseignant d'arithmancie avait encore moins d'étudiants que sa collègue et il avait mis seulement deux jours pour corriger toutes ses copies. Elena assura qu'elle n'était pas loin d'achever son dernier paquet. Les runes n'étaient pas non plus une matière très choisie en général. Le professeur Minerva se montra plus amère en affirmant qu'elle espérait fournir l'ensemble de ses résultats quelques jours avant la fin des vacances.

Néanmoins, toutes les copies des cinquièmes et septièmes années étaient finies et les professeurs fournirent les résultats à Albus qui s'occuperait d'envoyer les courriers. Il fallait que les élèves aient quelques jours pour décider les matières qu'ils souhaitaient continuer puis se fournir le matériel nécessaire. Severus laissa ses yeux se balader sur le parchemin du professeur Flitwick et un rictus satisfait apparut sur son visage en notant le résultat de son fils. Cela rattrapait sa note en potion. Même si les adolescents du Manoir lui tournaient autour pour connaître leur résultat, il ne leur avait pas donné. Il n'en avait pas l'autorisation, par principe. Même le regard humide de son fils était inutile.

La conversation à ce sujet dura environ cinq minutes puis Dumbledore la dirigea sur les programmes. Même si le Ministère de la Magie avait officiellement changé tous les contenus des cours en imposant une place importante à la magie noire, il était hors de question que Poudlard le suive. Toutes les écoles sorcières du pays, et quelques autres états européens, s'y pliaient, bien involontairement pour la plupart. La célèbre école anglaise faisait figure d'exception. Majoritairement, les professeurs conservaient le même programme mais quelques changements étaient à effectuer chaque année et le directeur devait en être informé. Pendant une trentaine de minutes, chaque professeur présenta le sien pour les différentes années en mettant surtout en avant les changements. Les soufflements répétés de Severus irritaient Remus qui lui collait des coups de pieds discrets sous la table.

Une fois que le tour de table fut achevé, Albus se tourna vers le directeur de l'hôpital Tarkovski. Durant tout ce temps ni l'homme, ni même ses employés n'était intervenu puisqu'ils s'occupaient seulement des enfants malades. Mr Taylor se redressa et adressa un sourire chaleureux à l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Il farfouilla un instant dans le dossier posé devant lui et en sortit un parchemin. Sortant des lunettes de la poche de sa robe de sorcier d'un mauve sombre, il annonça que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis quelques mois. Il tendit le parchemin qu'il venait d'extirper de son dossier à Dumbledore qui le prit et l'examina attentivement.

-Comme je vous l'avais dit, la construction d'un nouvel hôpital a commencé dès que les élèves sont arrivés à Poudlard, rappela-t-il.

Severus se redressa sur son siège en entendant ses mots. Ce projet de reconstruction n'était pas sorti à l'extérieur de ses murs. Seuls les adultes concernés le connaissait. Mêmes les enfants malades ignoraient qu'un nouvel établissement était en construction. Il était important de conserver le secret le plus de temps possible pour éviter une quelconque fuite qui pourrait atteindre les oreilles de Voldemort. Personne ne voulait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fasse exploser le bâtiment gigantesque comme il l'avait fait pour l'ensemble de l'hôpital Tarkovski. Bien que le chantier était quasiment autant protégé que Poudlard, tous préféraient rester prudents.

-Ce sera une structure beaucoup plus importante que l'ancienne, expliqua Mr Taylor aux professeurs qui ne connaissaient pas entièrement le projet. Le personnel engagé est doublé ainsi que les patients accueillis. Avec certaines universités et bien sûr l'aide de Poudlard, nous allons aussi accueillir tous les étudiants qui se destinent à des études de médicomagie, de psychomagie, de psychiatrie, d'infirmier, de professeurs et d'animateurs.  
-Cela permettrait de leur éviter les universités contrôlées par le Ministère de la magie? Supposa le professeur Flitwick.

Mr Taylor hocha la tête en conformant cette supposition. Des murmures s'élevèrent autour de la table, commentant ainsi ce projet. Severus trouvait que c'était plutôt ingénieux et que ça réunissait plusieurs hôpitaux fermés du pays. Voldemort ne voulait pas que le Ministère de la Magie donne de l'argent à de tels secteurs médicaux. Les enfants handicapés ne lui apportaient rien. Ils étaient seulement un fardeau pour la société, et surtout coûteux. À ce jour, de nombreuses familles devaient se dépatouiller avec des enfants difficiles à gérer, sans l'aide de professionnels. Il avait de la chance. Non seulement Aleksandre continuait à bénéficier d'un suivi scolaire mais en plus de cela, il pouvait également poursuivre sa thérapie psychiatrique. Il était vrai que son fils n'était plus vraiment ingérable. Il s'en occupait plus facilement. Néanmoins, il lui semblait toujours nécessaire que le garçon puisse s'appuyer sur un psychiatre, hors de la sphère familiale.

Le directeur du futur hôpital ajouta que c'était peu mais que ce projet pouvait aider une poignée d'étudiants à avoir une formation convenable qui serait appréciée après la fin de la guerre. Même si tout le monde le pensait, personne n'osa dire que la bataille ne s'achèverait peut-être pas dans le sens qu'ils espéraient. Il fallait être réaliste, ces étudiants ne pourraient pas exercer définitivement dans le nouvel hôpital qui allait les accueillir. L'argent était insuffisant pour les payer convenablement. Tant qu'ils étaient étudiants, ils seraient payés un peu moins que les professionnels. Mais s'ils étudiaient ainsi, ils ne pourraient jamais exercer leur métier dans un lieu contrôlé pour le Ministère. Ils seraient considérés comme des traîtres aux yeux des Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, les jeunes n'étaient pas choisis au hasard. Loin de là. Tous avaient été soumis à des tests et des épreuves, notamment sous veritaserum, pour s'assurer de leur fidélité.

-Où en est la construction? Demanda le professeur Sinistra.  
-Oh, ce n'est qu'une question de semaines. Je pense que d'ici deux mois, nous pourrons accueillir nos patients. Nous avons déjà contacté les futurs étudiants qui vont travailler avec les professionnels.

Des voix enjouées s'élevèrent et chacun plaça son petit commentaire favorable envers cette perspective, visiblement proche. Il était bien de pouvoir permettre aux études de survivre à Voldemort en dehors des murs de cette école de sorcellerie. En effet, Poudlard était la plus protégée mais également la seule à s'être complètement séparée du Ministère de la Magie et donc des mangemorts. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient d'ailleurs plus approcher le château. Quoiqu'il en soit, la formation d'un étudiant s'arrêtait rarement après Poudlard et l'obtention de ses ASPIC.

Elena demanda d'une voix hésitante, en jetant un regard furtif à son frère, comment cela allait se passer pour les étudiants qui étaient placés à Poudlard. Est-ce que certains d'entre eux pourraient rester au château ou tous devaient rejoindre ce nouvel hôpital davantage adapté pour leurs problèmes mentaux? Quelques regards embarrassés se tournèrent vers Severus qui resta impassible. Il sentit néanmoins la main de Remus se poser sur son genou et il frissonna en la sentant remonter jusqu'à sa cuisse. Au bout de quelques secondes de gêne, le psychiatre de Liam se racla la gorge et se dévoua le premier pour répondre à cette question. Il prononça le nom de quelques uns de ses patients qu'il estimait pouvoir rester à Poudlard. À partir de là, le tour de table débuta. Au bout du compte, peu d'élèves resteraient à l'école de sorcellerie. Le psychomage, Mr Heyden, donna sa propre liste, constituée seulement de deux prénoms.

-Ivan Petrovitch est absent, précisa-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé. Il m'a demandé de vous informer à propos de ses propres patients. Il s'oppose au fait que l'un d'entre eux reste scolarisé à Poudlard. Tous doivent rejoindre l'hôpital.

Sans aucune délicatesse, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Severus qui resta imperturbable en fixant le psychomage qui venait de dire cela. Il serra les dents à cette constatation et bloqua toutes ses pensées pour ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement accepter que son fils était retardé mentalement et que cela impliquait donc un suivi médical important? Oh et oublier l'image de Harry Potter était-ce trop dur? Le maître des potions fut malgré tout soulagé de voir que Remus ainsi que sa sœur ne paraissaient pas du tout embarrassés par la situation. En fait, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le professionnel médical suivant pour qu'il les informe à propos de ses propres patients.

Ivan pensait donc qu'Aleksandre n'était pas assez guéri pour continuer à étudier à Poudlard? C'était probablement parce que la thérapie quotidienne prendrait fin dans ce cas. L'adulte ne pourrait pas assurer un déplacement jusqu'à l'école de sorcellerie chaque jour. D'un point de vue mental, l'adolescent avait beaucoup progressé. D'ailleurs, Severus avait l'impression que son retard mental était quasiment résorbé. Cela ne signifiait pas que tout était réglé pour autant pour le jeune homme. Loin de là en fait. Il y avait beaucoup de problèmes qui envahissaient toujours la vie de son fils. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas guéri des viols et tous abus sexuels qu'il avait subis. L'adulte n'arriverait pas à le considérer comme guéri tant qu'il craignait toujours de se dévêtir devant quelqu'un ou bien que certains contacts physiques le faisaient toujours sursauter de crainte.

La réunion s'éternisa même une fois que tous les spécialistes de l'hôpital eurent donné le nom des étudiants qui, à ce jour, étaient considérés comme aptes à continuer des études dans ce lieu. Dumbledore hocha la tête même s'il regretta que si peu de patients restent au château à l'ouverture de ce nouvel établissement médical. Severus fusilla du regard Minerva qui lança un énième coup d'œil gêné. Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur la pression exercée sur sa cuisse par son amant. Cela ne servait à rien de céder à la colère, hormis pour attirer un peu plus l'attention sur Aleksandre et lui. C'était une chose qu'il souhaitait précisément éviter. Il ne supportait déjà plus tous les murmures qui accompagnaient chaque mouvement de son fils sous prétexte qu'il était Harry Potter. Honnêtement, Severus comprenait leur stupéfaction mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se montrer _autant_ insistant. Il avait essayé de savoir ce qu'Aleksandre ressentait à propos de tout cela mais il n'avait obtenu rien d'autre que des haussements las d'épaules.

L'idée d'organiser un nouveau bal pour permettre une certaine ambiance festive à Poudlard fut proposée par le professeur Chourave. Cette proposition fut agréablement reçue par la majorité des professeurs même si Severus roula des yeux avec ennui. Il ignora le regard las de son amant qui était bien trop habitué à ses soupirs irrités. À vrai dire, le maître des potions n'était pas friand de ces soirées frivoles entre adolescents dont les hormones étaient en ébullition. Par Merlin, heureusement que l'alcool était interdit au sein du château. Déjà gérer à des jeunes personnes excitées était suffisant, pas besoin de rajouter quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Il préférait largement brasser une potion au calme que de chaperonner ses étudiants. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs de la dernière soirée organisée à l'école de sorcellerie. Aleksandre et lui étaient en froid et le jeune homme flirtait ouvertement avec son crétin de filleul.

Environ une demie-heure plus tard, la réunion était achevée mais Albus insista pour que chacun reste encore un petit peu pour partager un verre. Si Severus avait l'habitude d'échapper à cette tradition chaque année, il ne put pas le faire cette fois-ci en rencontrant le regard de son amant. Il souffla bruyamment, sachant parfaitement qu'il agissait comme un enfant capricieux qui ne faisait aucun effort. Néanmoins, il entama une discussion avec le professeur McGonagall. Même s'il trouvait que le vieille dame était parfois agaçante, elle restait malgré tout agréable et la conversation pouvait prendre des tournures très intéressantes. Ils partagèrent une nouvelle tasse de thé en discutant des résultats globaux des étudiants, les comparant aux années précédentes. Il semblait y avoir une baisse de niveau général qui s'expliquait probablement par le contexte. Elena intervient, plaisantant sur le fait que c'était sa première année en tant que professeur. Elle ne pouvait donc pas comparer ses résultats qu'elle estimait pourtant plutôt bons.

-Severus, je peux vous voir un instant.

Albus et son horrible robe venait d'interrompre sa conversation avec les deux femmes. Il hocha la tête sèchement et suivit son employeur à l'écart du groupe des professeurs qui parlaient et riaient bruyamment. Le vieil homme s'assura que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

-Un petit groupe de sorcier m'a contacté pour me demander de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix. Ils ne m'ont pas donné de détails mais ils sembleraient qu'ils aient effectué des actions localisées contre les Mangemorts, expliqua-t-il. J'aimerais que Lucius et vous les interrogiez.  
-Je suppose qu'un sortilège d'oubliette sera utilisé s'il s'avère qu'ils ne sont pas de confiance.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête soucieux et Severus accepta de faire subir un interrogatoire à ce petit groupe de sorciers. De nouveaux alliés ne seraient pas de trop à l'ordre du phénix. Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée du genre d'actions qu'ils avaient fait puisque, du temps où il était encore espion, Voldemort et les Mangemorts ne semblaient avoir aucun problème spécifique avec un quelconque groupe rebelle. Il annonça qu'il contacterait Lucius dans la soirée s'il ne venait pas au Manoir Snape et qu'ils s'en occuperaient le lendemain, probablement dans l'après-midi, au Square Grimmaurd. La vieille bâtisse des Black n'était pas totalement inutile car elle permettait de rencontrer des membres de l'ordre du phénix ou d'autres sorciers sans les emmener au quartier général.

-Très bien. Bonne soirée Albus.

-Vous de même Severus.

_Bonsoir,  
Comme vous le voyez de nombreux rebondissements dans ce chapitre, en espérant qu'ils vous plairont. Un nouvel hôpital qui s'ouvre ne signifie pas que vous allez relire les mêmes passages qu'au début de l'histoire, rassurez-vous.  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews restés sans réponse, j'en suis désolée.  
A dans deux semaines, Patmol25._


	108. CVIII: Découvrir

**Chapitre 108: Découvrir **

Comme il l'avait décidé avec Albus, Severus se montra le lendemain au Square Grimmaurd en début d'après-midi. Il s'assura en tapotant sa poche de robe, que le flacon de Veritaserum s'y trouvait toujours. Un rictus satisfait traversa son visage mais il s'empressa de redevenir impassible. Pourtant, il grimaça devant le nuage de poussière qui s'élevait chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Les toiles d'araignées avaient de nouveau investi le long couloir étroit et sombre de l'entrée. Une large couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles mais également le sol. Le tapis rapiécé était presque collant de saleté. Les heures de nettoyage de Mrs Weasley l'année précédente étaient bien inutiles à ce jour. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à atteindre la vielle cuisine en pierre. Si quelque chose n'avait pas changé dans la vieille demeure des Black, c'était bien la présence de la mère de Sirius, Walburga Black.

Lucius marchait derrière lui en grommelant qu'il était anormal qu'une maison soit dans un tel état. Par Merlin, les Black possédaient un horrible elfe. Où était-il? Ne s'occupait-il pas de nettoyer cette bâtisse? Il pinça les lèvres en évitant de justesse une toile d'araignée qui semblait enchantée à l'idée de s'enrouler autour de ses longs cheveux. Il continua à marmonner contre le maudit elfe de maison qui n'effectuait pas son travail. Il allait le trouver et avec un petit sortilège doloris, il se dépêcherait de se remettre au travail. Cependant, Severus le fit taire d'un geste de la main pour ne pas réveiller le tableau de la propriétaire de la maison. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les cris de cette vieille folle. Même si elle appréciait beaucoup Lucius comme il faisait partie de la famille pour avoir épousé Narcissa, son estime pour le riche aristocrate avait faibli en apprenant qu'il faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix.

Les deux hommes débouchèrent finalement dans la cuisine et une nouvelle grimace de dégoût traversa brièvement le visage de Lucius. L'état de la salle était quasiment aussi déplorable que l'entrée. Néanmoins, il ne s'attarda pas dessus, dévisageant chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Albus était déjà là, assis au bout de la table. Il était entouré de sept personnes. Il y avait six adultes dont seulement deux femmes puis une petite fillette assez jeune qui s'amusait, assisse sur les genoux de l'homme qui était probablement son père. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs un visage très froid et les deux anciens Mangemorts sentirent immédiatement les barrières d'occlumencie autour de son esprit. Personne ne s'était aperçu de leur arrivée et ils s'appliquèrent à rester silencieux pour les observer un peu. Il semblait y avoir un couple puisqu'une jeune femme aux cheveux marrons mi-longs, une frange dissimulant son front était appuyée contre le torse d'un homme plus âgé qu'elle. Il était roux et une large cicatrice rosâtre traversait son visage. Il y en avait trois qui devaient être dans la vingtaine et Severus sembla reconnaître un de ses anciens élèves, peut-être de la maison Poufsouffle ou bien Serdaigle. Il n'en était plus très certain. Il restait un homme aux cheveux noirs et à la carrure massive, probablement le plus âgé du groupe.

-Bonjour Severus, Lucius!

Dumbledore se leva pour les accueillir dès qu'il les vit. Les conversations s'interrompirent brusquement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux hommes qui venaient d'apparaître. Comme le vieil homme s'avançait pour leur serrer la main aimablement, les trois membres de l'ordre du phénix ne virent par leurs invités pâlir considérablement, le regard rivé sur le supposé Mangemort et bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Ils se lancèrent tous un coup d'œil paniqué jusqu'à ce que, Nicolas Miles, qui était le dirigeant de leur petit groupe leur fit un signe de tête pour qu'ils se reprennent. Ensuite, il secoua très lentement la tête en observant d'un air indifférent les deux adultes qui murmuraient quelque chose au directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Ils devaient se taire et ne rien dire pour ne pas compromettre leur entrée à l'ordre du phénix. Son message fut saisi par chacun même si une certaine tension s'installa sur chacune de leurs épaules.

Severus et Lucius échangèrent un dernier regard avant de s'asseoir en bout de table, face à la place qu'occupait Dumbledore. Ainsi, ils pouvaient englober du regard chacune des personnes présentes. Tous les deux affichaient le même air glacial et menaçant que beaucoup de monde craignait. Lucius sentit un rictus faire frémir ses lèvres mais il se retient, ne voulant pas briser l'image froide qu'il donnait depuis son arrivée. Il était toujours très amusé de faire subir un interrogatoire à quelqu'un. Les voir se tordre d'inquiétude puis révéler tous leurs secrets honteux grâce à quelques gouttes de potions était jouissif. Il était cruel, n'est ce pas? D'un geste de la main, ils refusèrent la tasse de thé que le directeur de Poudlard leur proposa. Aucun des deux ne voulait poser leurs lèvres sur un objet appartenant à cette demeure. Ils ne tenaient pas à mourir à cause d'une infection. Ils étaient assez en danger de mort pour prendre un tel risque. Le vieillard sourit doucement, amusé de constater qu'ils avaient exactement les mêmes pensées. Il reprit sa place en bout de table.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter chacun de nos invités. Voici Bethy et Matthew Zevin.

Le maître des potions hocha lentement la tête, tâchant de retenir chaque prénom pour être capable de les appliquer sur un visage. Pour ces deux là, ça ne serait pas compliqué de se rappeler d'eux. Il s'agissait du couple serré l'un contre l'autre et l'homme était celui qui possédait une cicatrice disgracieuse au visage. Il leur expliqua qu'il était un ancien fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie rattaché au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Sa cicatrice provenait probablement de son travail. Bethy ajouta que leur maison avait été détruite par des Mangemorts car il vivait dans un quartier Moldu au nord de l'Angleterre. Ils n'avaient aucun enfant.

-Jordan Fantaskey a vingt ans. Il a fait des études de Médicomagie mais a été renvoyé en raison de son sang. Il a été obligé de fuir, déclara Albus.

-Vous étiez à Poudlard, commenta Severus d'une voix polaire.

Ce n'était pas une question. Seulement une constatation. Cependant, le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux marron ramenés en catogan et hocha la tête. Il murmura d'une voix hésitante qu'il était à Serdaigle. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard des deux adultes qui le fixaient du même air froid et strict. Severus roula des yeux en voyant l'embarras inscrit sur le visage de son ancien élève. Effectivement, ce jeune guérisseur ne pouvait pas oublier son terrible professeur de potions. Severus n'avait pas attendu qu'Harry Potter intègre Poudlard pour se forger la réputation d'un enseignant tyrannique et partial. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il détestait ces cornichons incapables de retenir trois recettes de potions ou bien comment tenir un scalpel. L'art des potions nécessitait une grande concentration. Ce dont tous les adolescents étaient incapables de faire.

Bob Larson brisa le silence qui s'était installé en demandant à Dumbledore où se trouvaient des toilettes pour sa fille, Natacha. Le directeur répondit à sa demande puis il en profita pour présenter le sang-mêlé au visage froid âgé de trente-sept ans. Sa fillette avait quant à elle sept ans. Elle était très jolie dans sa petite robe bleue ciel. Elle leur sourit timidement en se cachant derrière les jambes de l'adulte. Le contraste entre elle et son père étaient frappants. D'une voix lasse, Albus annonça que depuis un an, elle ne voyait plus sa mère qui, sang-pur, avait disparu de la maison dès le retour de Voldemort annoncé par Harry Potter, à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de serrer ses poings sous la table en entendant cela. Quelle mère, quelle femme pouvait agir ainsi? Jamais Narcissa n'aurait fait cela à sa famille. Jamais. Et on disait que les Malefoy étaient une famille dangereuse et mauvaise.

Andrea Prisley, la deuxième femme du groupe, avait vingt ans. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle était banale et Lucius s'attarda à peine sur elle. Il ne supportait plus la vue des femmes blondes qui n'étaient pas aussi belles et gracieuses que son épouse. Bien que d'origine anglaise, elle possédait un fort accent américain qui résultait de ses années d'études à Boston pour devenir animage. Elle était revenue à Londres quelques mois avant le retour de Voldemort et elle ne pensait pas que la guerre prendrait une telle ampleur. À présent, elle ne voulait pas repartir vivre aux États-Unis. Elle était assisse à côté de Mathias Katzenbach, la vingtaine, les cheveux blonds qui après ses études à domicile avait directement cherché un emploi, sans succès. Severus roula des yeux en entendant cela. Évidemment, il fallait des diplômes pour trouver un travail digne de ce nom!

Le dernier membre du groupe fut présenté lorsque Bob revient des sanitaires avec sa petite fille qui alla s'amuser dans un coin de la pièce avec un jouet en bois que Dumbledore lui avait fait apparaître. Nicolas Miles se présenta en annonçant qu'il avait quarante cinq ans. Ses cheveux étaient marron, coupés courts. Son regard noir était captivant par sa profondeur. Il semblait être un homme un peu bourru, voire même sec. Brièvement, il expliqua que sa femme et son fils étaient morts après une attaque des Mangemorts et que sa fille de vingt trois ans était actuellement soignée dans un hôpital français où il l'avait conduite pour la protéger et l'éloigner de l'Angleterre.

Une fois que le tour de table fut fait, Severus plongea une main dans la poche de sa robe et retint un sourire moqueur en voyant l'ensemble des adultes présents frissonner de crainte. Néanmoins, il sortit un simple flacon en verre qu'il déposa devant lui. Il aperçut le discret mouvement de tête approbateur que lui lança Dumbledore. D'un mouvement de la baguette magique, il fit léviter la fiole de potion jusqu'au centre de la table. La tension dans la pièce sembla être montée d'un cran.

-Du Veritaserum.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Grinça Matthew.

-Oui, siffla Lucius. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'accueillir des traîtres.

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps là, Aleksandre était tranquillement en train de raconter les derniers évènements dans son journal intime. Il trempa sa plume dans un encrier posé sur sa table de chevet et écrit une nouvelle ligne où il raconta les fantastiques baisers échangés avec Drago la veille. Tout en faisant cela, il sentit ses joues s'échauffer et il gloussa bêtement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait entre son ami et lui. Il trépignait d'impatience de revoir Liam pour l'interroger à propos de cela. Il était sûrement la personne la plus appropriée pour avoir cette discussion. À présent, il avait compris que Jonathan n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'il puisse fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait même pas penser à son père et se tourner vers toute autre personne serait vraiment embarrassant. Il lui restait son grand ami mais pour cela, il devrait attendre la rentrée à Poudlard. Cet incident lui permettait néanmoins d'envisager le retour à l'école de sorcellerie avec plus d'enthousiasme.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme fixait rêveusement la page entière où il venait de décrire les sensations ressenties lors de cet échange intime. Pourquoi Drago? C'était vraiment stupide après tout. Dès leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient détestés. Bon, ils étaient devenus amis lorsque lui-même avait changé d'identité. Cependant, leur récente amitié avait connu de nombreux tumultes, surtout avec la révélation de sa véritable identité. Penser à cela ne suffit pas pour faire disparaître le sourire idiot qui étirait ses lèvres. Bien sûr, il avait vu Drago dans la matinée. En fait, il était même assis à côté de lui durant le déjeuner mais son ami avait agi tout à fait normalement avec lui. Il n'avait eu aucun geste déplacé à son encontre. Il l'avait considéré comme tous les autres jours. Ça l'avait un peu déçu, voire même déstabilisé après ce qu'ils avaient partagé la veille dans l'intimité de la bibliothèque du Manoir mais c'était certainement car ils ne pouvaient décemment pas s'embrasser au milieu du salon. Pourtant, ça ne lui déplairait pas.

À cette pensée, ce fut tout son visage mais également son cou qui se colora de plaques rouge et il fut heureux d'être seul dans sa chambre. Il se fit la réflexion mentale qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à penser à Drago lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un lieu public pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Est-ce qu'ils étaient un couple maintenant? Ce mot était quasiment absurde lorsqu'il l'utilisait pour qualifier ses relations avec l'aristocrate. Un couple? Après la mort de Mike, il n'avait jamais reconsidéré la possibilité d'avoir un nouveau petit-ami. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait probablement pas envie. Ça avait été déjà difficile d'effacer le souvenir du décès de son premier amoureux. Souffrir une nouvelle fois pour l'amour ne l'intéressait pas. Ses yeux s'élargirent. Était-il _amoureux_ de Drago? Que signifiait d'ailleurs être amoureux? Oh par Merlin, il devait absolument interroger Liam. Après tout, son ami flirtait avec Luna. Il devait savoir cela, non?

-Je suis stupide, n'est ce pas?

Chamallow ne lui apporta aucune autre réponse qu'un miaulement dépité. Et encore, ça ne lui était pas destiné. Le chat magique s'énervait en essayant d'attraper un objet qui avait probablement roulé sous son armoire. Allongé au sol, il s'étirait de tout son long pour glisser une patte dans le maigre interstice entre le sol et le bas de la penderie. L'adolescent roula des yeux en sentant malgré lui un sourire tendre étirer ses lèvres. Il referma son journal intime et s'approcha de son chaton qui s'éloigna sous la surprise. Voyant cependant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, l'animal revient à sa place initiale et Aleksandre s'assit en tailleur sur le parquet de sa chambre. Il tendit ensuite un bras sous le meuble et grimaça lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un tapis de poussière. Il devrait penser à nettoyer.

Il tâtonnait toujours le sol lorsque son porte s'ouvrit brusquement. La personne hantant ses pensées apparut dans l'encadrement de la pièce. Comme s'il était pourchassé, Drago referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui puis s'appuya nonchalamment contre. Aleksandre lui lança un sourire incertain en sentant ses joues rosir. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur une petite sphère et il regretta presque d'être obligé de se relever maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à débusquer sous son armoire. Il ressortit sa main et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une bille violette. Il la fit rouler sur le sol et Chamallow sauta sur ses pattes pour courir à sa poursuite. Il manqua d'ailleurs de faire une roulade dans la précipitation.

Aleksandre se releva après avoir lâché un gloussement amusé face aux pitreries de son animal. Ensuite il épousseta inutilement son pantalon beige, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son ami. Qu'était-il censé faire par Merlin? Drago avait peut-être retrouvé ses esprits. Il souhaitait probablement le rejeter, l'accuser de l'avoir perverti, de l'avoir obligé à l'embrasser. Il sentit son estomac se tordre à cette idée mais sursauta lorsqu'une main forte s'enroula autour de son poignet puis l'attira en avant. Il entendit le dos de son ami se poser une nouvelle fois contre la porte avant qu'une seconde main ne relève son menton. Son regard se fixa dans celui gris de son vis à vis et il lui sourit timidement. Ses lèvres furent ensuite happées dans un baiser doux auquel il répondit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes scotché à la porte? Chuchota-t-il une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

-J'aimerai éviter une arrivée à l'improviste de Jonathan, rétorqua le blond en grimaçant. J'imagine que tu as conscience que ça ne lui plairait pas tellement.

Il accompagna ses mots d'un geste de la main dans les cheveux noirs de son ami. Drago avait l'impression d'être en plein délire. Il ignorait ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Aleksandre. L'embrasser ainsi était indécent. Ce n'était pas ce que deux amis faisaient. Il n'allait jamais frapper à la porte de la chambre de Gabriel pour ensuite lui dévorer la bouche. Sa mère l'aurait massacré s'il se comportait ainsi. Son père l'aurait certainement félicité en lui déclarant qu'un Malefoy ne se faisait jamais dominer par l'amour. Tout du moins, l'adolescent n'était pas certain qu'il lui dirait cela en apprenant que sa victime était Aleksandre. Victime? Non. Il désirait vraiment l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras. Sérieusement, il était totalement perdu. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Ça lui semblait en tout cas être une énorme bêtise qu'il allait probablement regretter prochainement. Jamais Jonathan n'accepterait cette situation. Severus serait furieux contre lui d'avoir osé mettre la main sur son fils. Il le comprenait. Le garçon était doux, gentil, naïf. Avoir une relation amoureuse semblait inappropriée pour lui.

Cependant, Drago avait le sentiment qu'il lui était impossible de résister face à son attirance. Blaise avait ôté les œillères qu'il s'était lui-même appliquées en ce qui concernait sa relation avec Aleksandre. Elle n'avait rien d'une amitié banale. Lorsqu'il le regardait ou bien qu'il lui parlait, son cœur battait bien trop rapidement. Cela ne lui faisait pas cela lorsque son interlocuteur était Blaise, Jonathan ou encore Gabriel. Merlin merci. Il ne ressentait aucunement le désir de les embrasser. Il se sentait fébrile mais également honteux. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. C'était pour les faibles. C'était ridicule de prétendre l'aimer. Il appréciait l'embrasser, serrer son corps frêle contre le sien, discuter avec lui mais ça s'arrêtait là, non? Il n'était pas réellement amoureux de son ami.

-Tu veux dire que l'on doit rester ainsi contre cette porte?

Aleksandre s'écarta légèrement du corps de son ami en posant cette question, les sourcils haussés. Celui-ci hocha la tête avec détermination. Il ajouta qu'un sortilège de fermeture attirerait les soupçons et que, de toute manière, le maître des potions était opposé à ce que son fils utilise de telles formules pour s'isoler dans sa chambre. Aleksandre confirma cela, se doutant que Drago avait reçu les mêmes consignes. D'ailleurs, son père était plutôt strict à propos de l'utilisation abusive de maléfices. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient transgresser aisément la règle sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Toutefois, aucun des deux n'avaient confiance en Severus. Il était fort probable qu'il ait placé un sortilège de surveillance sur chaque porte du Manoir, hormis les salles de bains, pour être certain d'avoir un œil sur tous les habitants de la demeure.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, assura Aleksandre en rosissant doucement.

Comme réponse, le jeune homme lui lança un regard charmeur mais qui n'eut aucun effet sur Aleksandre. Celui-ci lui colla un coup de poing amical sur la poitrine mais se laissa étouffer par les bras du blond. Ainsi enlacés, c'était la première fois qu'il s'aperçut que le riche héritier était bien plus grand et musclé que lui. Il pensait avoir pris quelques centimètres au cours de l'année, et un peu de poids également, mais il en doutait à présent. Il se sentait ridiculement petit dans cette position.

-Est-ce que maintenant on est...

-Je ne sais pas, coupa un peu brusquement Drago.

Le bond perçut nettement le sursaut de surprise d'Aleksandre et ses joues rougissantes, se molestant probablement d'avoir posé cette question. L'aristocrate resserra ses bras autour du corps mince du Survivant dans un geste pour le réconforter tout en sachant que son ami préférerait sûrement des mots à cet instant. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas entendre des mots comme couple, amoureux, tourtereaux ou toute autre niaiserie pour qualifier sa relation avec le fils de son parrain. Il ne voulait pas être effrayé en donnant un nom à cela.

-On peut juste rester comme cela tous les deux, proposa-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

L'ancien Gryffondor lui assura à voix basse que ça lui convenait pour le moment. Il reposa sa tête contre la poitrine de Drago en essayant de calmer ses propres battements de cœur affolés. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son amitié avec le blond soit modifiée par le tournant inattendu de leur relation. Ils devaient agir comme ils le faisaient auparavant. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'une barrière invisible formée par l'embarras estompe la force de leur amitié.

Tandis que les deux adolescents craignaient d'être découverts par Jonathan, celui-ci espionnait sa mère et Sirius depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon. L'ensemble de la fratrie Weasley partageait un goûter dans la cuisine. Collation à laquelle s'étaient joints Gabriel et Hermione. Jonathan avait l'intention d'aller chercher son meilleur ami et son cousin pour qu'ils puissent également combler leurs estomacs mais en passant près du salon, il avait reconnu la voix de Sirius. L'adulte parlait à voix basse comme s'il veillait à ce que personne n'entende ses paroles. C'était évidemment ce constat qui l'avait poussé à coller son oreille contre la porte tout en jetant des regards méfiants par-dessus son épaule pour ne pas être surpris dans sa séance d'espionnage. Il ne voulait croiser aucun regard désapprobateur.

Une grimace traversa son visage lorsqu'il vit Sirius s'approcher de sa mère qui marchait nerveusement devant la cheminée éteinte du salon pour l'attirer contre lui. Il roula des yeux ensuite pour cacher le malaise qui l'envahit. Il était toujours un peu embarrassé de voir sa mère dans une telle situation. Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne ressentait pas une haine profonde envers l'amant d'Elena. Cette période était visiblement terminée. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa mère à l'infirmerie de Poudlard l'avait soulagé. Il avait enfin exprimé le fond de sa pensée et c'était vraiment agréable de se sentir aussi libre. Il ne pensait pas accepter aussi vite l'idée que l'histoire d'amour entre sa mère et son père soit réellement finie. Replacer Sirius dans la case « amant de sa mère » n'avait pas été compliqué. Avant le retour d'Isaac, il l'avait déjà fait et il s'entendait plutôt bien avec l'ancien prisonnier. C'était l'arrivée inattendue de son père qui avait modifié cela. C'était plaisant de retrouver Sirius. Il était sympathique, toujours le mot pour rire mais il pouvait également être sérieux, voire même de bons conseils. Il refusait de penser qu'il se sentait davantage à l'aise avec Sirius qu'avec son propre père.

Ce dernier se trouvait d'ailleurs actuellement à Poudlard, toujours chargé de la protection du château. Ses talents en sortilèges étaient indéniables et tout le monde le reconnaissait, même ceux qui le détestaient. Il englobait évidemment son oncle en disant cela. Severus le fixait toujours étrangement, comme si une corne était en train de lui pousser au milieu du front. C'était dérangeant mais il devinait facilement les pensées du maître des potions: il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait autant se rapprocher d'Isaac, au point d'avoir rejeté Sirius. Lui-même se sentait toujours très confus par rapport à cela. Il ressentait toujours une certaine amertume envers Isaac. Malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour construire une relation avec lui, il l'avait abandonné en toute connaissance des choses, treize ans plus tôt.

-Essaye de ne pas dramatiser la situation, chuchota Sirius en embrassant la femme sur le haut de sa tête. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Espèce d'abruti! Aboya Elena en s'éloignant de lui, le frappant au bras. Tu penses que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter du fait que je dois annoncer à mon fils et au reste de ma famille que je suis enceinte?

À ses mots, Jonathan haleta si fort qu'il ne put se dissimuler dans l'ombre du couloir. Les deux adultes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui et le fixèrent avec des yeux écarquillés. Lui-même était paralysé, les yeux rivés sur le couple face à lui. Il sentit la stupéfaction se propager à l'intérieur de son corps et c'était probablement visible sur son visage. Une main plaquée contre la bouche, il dévisagea sa mère comme s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine alors que la surprise se mua doucement en horreur. Enceinte? Ce fut cette fois-ci des larmes qui brûlèrent ses yeux mais il s'en aperçut à peine. Il secoua la tête et recula d'un pas lorsqu'Elena s'approcha de lui, le teint livide.

Sirius était figé au milieu du salon sentant l'inquiétude paralyser chacun de ses membres. Il vit parfaitement la crainte et l'effroi s'afficher sur les traits de son beau-fils. Par Merlin, il comprenait pourquoi la femme était si inquiète de lui annoncer mais ils étaient en train de discuter pour mettre au courant dans un premier temps Severus et Lucius. Ils ne pourraient pas garder sa grossesse cachée plus longtemps. Lui-même trépignait d'impatience de l'annoncer à Remus. Le loup-garou ne le croirait jamais. Qui aurait pensé que lui, Sirius Black, deviendrait père un jour? Certainement pas lui! Son cœur se tordit à la fois d'inquiétude et de joie à cette pensée. C'était un événement totalement inattendu. Sa femme lui avait annoncé après son réveil à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, au début des vacances scolaires. Il était tout autant stupéfait qu'elle. Mais il allait être papa...

Il observa Elena se précipiter vers son fils de seize ans et poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir. Ce qui était probablement son intention puisqu'il recula encore d'un pas jusqu'à ce que sa mère le tire à l'intérieur du salon, fermant la porte derrière eux. Par précaution, Sirius sortit sa baguette magique et installa un sortilège de silence. C'était bien inutile à présent. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé avant?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi, chuchota-t-elle avec tristesse. Je voulais te l'annoncer correctement, Jonathan.

-Tu ne peux pas être enceinte, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le rejet de Jonathan était clair, net et précis. Sirius se racla la gorge avec embarras. Il rejoignit en quelques enjambées les deux Snape qui se fixaient silencieusement. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Elena puis tapota celle de l'adolescent en face de lui qui lui lança un regard meurtrier, l'incitant l'enlever. Il allait être père. Il devait bien assumer son rôle de médiateur, non? Cependant, il se sentit parfaitement stupide lorsque la jeune femme le coupa dans son élan.

-Jon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Je dois t'avouer que c'est imprévu mais notre famille va s'agrandir.

-Il y a déjà Aleksandre. Je ne veux pas d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur! Rétorqua-t-il en les regardant tous les deux d'un air accusateur. Vous ne pouviez pas... vous protéger!

À ses mots, son visage rougit violemment. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer les deux adultes dans cette situation. C'était bien trop immonde. Il pouvait encore supporter la vue d'un baiser échangé mais certainement pas plus. Il n'était pas stupide pour penser qu'ils étaient chastes, surtout à leur âge. Gabriel et lui-même passaient progressivement un cap dans leur couple en ce moment alors qu'ils n'avaient que seize ans. Ce n'était pas des adultes, ayant passés la trentaine, qui resteraient sages. Néanmoins, il voulait éviter d'y penser au maximum.

Quant à Elena, elle sentit la honte l'étreindre. Ça devrait plutôt être elle en train de sermonner son fils pour tant d'impudence. Et non le contraire. Elle ne pensait pas que son fils accueillerait la nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Il avait toujours émis son dégoût à l'idée qu'elle ait un second enfant. Les raisons? Elle suspectait une certaine jalousie couplée à de la crainte. Severus qui n'était pourtant pas très psychologue, surtout avec les enfants et les adolescents, supposait que l'abandon d'Isaac n'était pas étranger à cela. Donc, elle ne s'attendait vraiment à recevoir une réponse chaleureuse de la part du garçon mais c'était malgré tout plus douloureux de le subir que de simplement y penser.

-Jonathan, commença prudemment Sirius.

-J'ai besoin d'air, coupa-t-il. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce, les jambes tremblantes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant bouleversé par la nouvelle. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit pour le moment. Il était simplement horrifié par la situation même s'il était incapable d'en donner les raisons pour le moment. Il respira bruyamment en montant les marches de l'escalier. Tout son appétit était envolé à présent. Il avança lentement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son cousin et il la poussa sans difficulté.

Drago et Aleksandre étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit, face à face. Ils venaient de commencer une partie de bataille magique. Après avoir échangés quelques baisers intimes, ils s'étaient séparés pour discuter et jouer comme ils le faisaient toujours. Malgré lui, le fils Snape sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement l'espace de quelques secondes. Et si Jonathan remarquait quelque chose. Néanmoins, il semblait complètement abasourdi. L'inquiétude prit la place de la crainte et il se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Échangeant un regard alarmé en remarquant le visage translucide de Jonathan, les deux garçons s'empressèrent de l'interroger sur son comportement. Il les regarda d'un air ébahi avant de venir se laisser tomber sur le lit entre eux deux.

-Maman est enceinte, chuchota-t-il.

-Quoi? S'écria Aleksandre.

**oOo**

En quittant le bus Moldu qui l'avait mené jusque là, Ivan resserra l'épaisse écharpe en laine qui couvrait la moitié de son visage. L'Angleterre l'avait rendu frileux. D'ailleurs, un frisson confirma cela et il leva la tête en direction du ciel grisâtre, jetant un regard sombre au bus qui repartait, accompagné d'une bourrasque de vent froid. Il attendit quelques instants dans la rue vide et silencieuse. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué. Il aurait aimé ne pas arriver au bout de son voyage avec une telle tête. Il soupira et entreprit de marcher le long du trottoir. Il resserra ses doigts autour du sac de voyage qu'il avait emporté avec lui et jeta un regard autour de lui. La petite rue n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière venue qui datait depuis plusieurs années à présent.

Il traversa la route et tourna dans une petite ruelle sombre pour finalement déboucher sur une route plus large. Il marcha environ dix minutes dans la froideur du mois de septembre, quittant progressivement la ville pour atteindre les campagnes alentours. Il avait beau ne pas être venu depuis des années, il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin à emprunter. Ainsi, il ne se trompa pas lorsqu'il fallut traverser un champ pour finalement arriver devant une maison plutôt modeste faite de pierres blanches. Il resta un moment fixé devant la bâtisse, sentant son cœur tambouriner violemment contre sa poitrine. Il jeta inutilement un regard au soleil qui déclinait. Il était dix-neuf heures à Moscou alors que seize heures sonnaient à peine à Londres. Le décalage horaire et le long voyage de plusieurs jours l'avaient éreinté.

Il hésita un moment à faire volte-face et retraverser tous ces kilomètres parcourus mais cette simple perspective l'épuisait un peu plus. À la place, il avança jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la maison aux volets en bois. Son regard critique évalua tout ce qui était à refaire dans la demeure mais il s'empressa d'éloigner ses pensées pour le moment. Il frappa contre la porte, pensant avec dérision que les Russes n'étaient guère soucieux de leur protection par rapport aux Anglais. Au Royaume-Uni, il était impossible de passer près d'une maison sorcière sans sentir diverses protections.

La porte, qui s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui, le tira de ses songes et il sourit maladroitement à la jeune femme devant lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns encadraient un visage pâle dont les traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et visiblement les larmes. Elle était vêtue d'une vieille robe à col roulé et à manches longues. Des bottes noires montaient jusqu'au bas de ses genoux. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant et elle le dévisagea quelques secondes. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la réceptionna maladroitement en laissant tomber son sac d'affaire au sol.

-Ivan!

-Irina, répondit-il à mi-voix.

**oOo**

Lucius tendit la fiole de Veritaserum à Nicolas Miles, un rictus narquois retroussant ses lèvres. L'homme paraissait sûr de lui. Peut-être trop alors qu'il se retrouvait face à un Mangemort reconnu et un maître des potions menaçant. Cela irritait le blond qui se prépara à le cuisiner. Deux gouttes de cette potion et toute confiance s'envolerait. C'était la troisième personne qu'ils interrogeaient. Ils semblaient réellement désirer lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et rejoindre l'ordre du phénix. En tournant leurs questions de sorte qu'ils ne puissent répondre que par oui ou non, les deux hommes venaient d'apprendre que ce micro groupe était intervenu lors de plusieurs attaques mais que dans le capharnaüm, personne ne s'en était aperçu. Dumbledore qui quittait rapidement les lieux pour évacuer les blessés ne pouvait jamais être approché. Ils devaient être déçus que l'interrogatoire ne soit pas mené par lui puisqu'il semblait être la personne qu'ils recherchaient réellement.

La confiance de l'homme aux cheveux noirs flancha lorsque son regard sombre se posa sur la fiole devant lui. Néanmoins, il se soumit au test. Il déboucha le bouchon et laissa tomber deux gouttes de la mixture sur la langue. Aussitôt, il sentit ses membres s'engourdirent et son esprit sembla s'ouvrir largement. Un frisson le parcourut en songeant que, à présent, plus aucune barrière ne retenait ses mots. Il fallait espérer que les deux hommes ne posent pas les questions qui fâchent. Cela pourrait compromettre leur avenir.

-Quel est votre nom?

-Nicolas Miles, répondit-il d'une voix monotone.

-Quel âge avez-vous?

La réponse fusa en quelques secondes, sans aucune hésitation. Quarante-cinq ans. Être le plus vieux l'avait certainement désigné d'office comme chef de l'équipe. Il donna ensuite le nom de sa femme et de son fils, tous les deux décédés puis celui de sa jeune fille hospitalisée en France toujours de cette même voix absente. Ils utilisaient le salon comme salle d'interrogatoire pendant que Dumbledore conversait tranquillement avec les autres adultes dans la cuisine. Évidemment, il ne prenait pas que du bon temps pour faire de nouvelles connaissances. Ses capacités d'occlumens lui permettaient d'analyser toutes les personnes présentes, voire même de faire un tour dans leur esprit si aucune barrière ne s'y opposait. L'aspect amical et bienveillant du directeur les aidait en plus de cela à se détendre.

Pour le moment, Severus posait des questions basiques sur l'homme pour être certain que la potion fonctionnait. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Lucius quant à lui observait l'adulte face à lui avec intensité. Il sentait un malaise parmi tous les membres de ce petit groupe. Ils évitaient de croiser son regard. Était-ce parce que, partout, il était présenté comme le bras droit, le fidèle serviteur de Voldemort? C'était probable. La Gazette des Sorciers écrivait régulièrement un article sur lui et ses actions en faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs, Bellatrix était souvent à ses côtés. Ils devaient tous être stupéfaits de savoir qu'en réalité, il n'était pas aussi fidèle que tous le pensaient. Un rictus traversa son visage à cet instant. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Un sortilège oubliette serait lancé si les trois hommes ne jugeaient pas ces probables recrues utiles pour l'ordre du phénix ou s'il était difficile de leur faire confiance.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il percevait un malaise important en eux et était curieux de savoir si c'était vraiment sa présence qui les dérangeait.

-Avez-vous déjà mené des actions contre Voldemort?

-Oui.

-Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un?

Lucius venait d'intervenir d'une voix soyeuse mais menaçante. Il posait régulièrement cette question car elle troublait toujours la personne en face de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il la posait depuis le début de cette journée. Ils avaient tout d'abord interrogé les deux femmes du groupe. Elles étaient vraiment douces et affectives. Lucius ne les avait pas interrogées car il lui semblait quasiment improbable qu'elles aient commis un tel geste. Mais cet homme semblait davantage déterminé avec des idées fixes, voire même menaçantes. Il était vraiment haineux envers Voldemort et les Mangemorts. C'était plutôt positif de recruter de telles personnes. Cela ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il se cachait une âme de meurtrier derrière mais poser la question était toujours intéressant. Et comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt, ça déstabilisait toujours son vis à vis.

Ce fut effectivement le cas. Il vit le visage de l'homme se tordre étrangement et serrer les dents de toutes ses forces avant qu'une réponse positive ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Son teint devint livide. Les deux amis échangèrent un coup d'œil discret sans pour autant commenter leurs pensées. Il était rare que la réponse qu'ils reçoivent soit affirmative mais un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de l'espion qui se pencha vers Nicolas, affichant un air conspirateur. C'était bien de détenir des informations embarrassantes sur tout le monde pour les utiliser à bon escient plus tard.

-Qui?

Ce ne fut certainement pas la réponse à laquelle les deux hommes s'attendaient mais Nicolas ne put se retenir de prononcer le nom lui brûlant les lèvres.

-Narcissa Malefoy.

Le visage de l'homme qui venait de parler se décomposa. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche, toute sa confiance définitivement envolée. En réalité, il paraissait terrifié et son regard était fixé sur Lucius. Mais sa réaction ne fut rien comparée à la stupéfaction, à l'incrédulité qui s'inscrivait sur les traits des deux anciens Mangemorts. Severus sentit ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc et il se contenta de fixer bêtement Nicolas, incapable de réagir. Rien ne l'avait autant surpris depuis plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre que ce groupe de personnes avait tué Narcissa.

Quant à Lucius, il resta d'abord figé sur sa chaise pendant que l'information atteignait son cerveau et prenait toute son ampleur. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et sans réfléchir un seul instant, il se jeta en avant, s'affalant sur la table en bois qui le séparait de l'assassin de son épouse. Néanmoins, il réussit à attraper l'homme par le col de sa robe et il le secoua durement avant de lui asséner un coup de poing dans le visage. Du sang gicla de son nez alors que Lucius faisait le tour de la table en sortant sa baguette magique. Il s'approcha d'un air menaçant vers Nicolas qui tenait son nez entre ses deux mains pour maintenir le flot de sang en s'excusant.

-DOLORIS!

Ce fut lorsque les cris de douleur de l'homme résonnèrent dans la pièce que Severus sortit de sa léthargie. Il se leva d'un bond puis désarma Lucius. Le silence revient dans la salle même s'il était entrecoupé par les gémissements douloureux de l'homme qui était tombé de sa chaise sous la force du sortilège impardonnable. Severus garda son arme pointée vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci désirait probablement torturer lentement Nicolas avant de le tuer et il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire cela. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait mais ils devaient continuer à l'interroger pour en savoir plus sur l'assassinat de Narcissa. Le blond se tourna vers lui. S'il ne le connaissait pas, l'ancien espion se serait probablement enfui pour échapper à son regard noir et à la colère dévastatrice qui était en train de monter en lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa apparaître Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Il était suivi par les six autres adultes souhaitant rejoindre l'ordre du phénix. Leur vue sembla achever Lucius qui poussa un cri de rage et balança un coup de pied particulièrement violent à l'homme à terre. Albus se précipita vers eux pour l'arrêter mais il fut brusquement repoussé par l'aristocrate qui ne contrôlait plus sa force. Le directeur de Poudlard demanda aux autres invités de quitter la pièce. Toutes les issues étaient bloquées dans la maison. Il n'avait pas besoin de garder un œil constant sur eux: la fuite était impossible. Le blond continuait à marteler le corps de l'homme de coups tout en lançant des insultes qu'il interdisait pourtant à Drago d'utiliser. Plus calmement, Severus s'approcha de son ami et lui attrapa le bras pour l'éloigner. Il fit signe au vieillard de s'occuper de l'homme à terre pendant qu'il retenait Lucius. Néanmoins, cela sembla rendre fou l'homme.

-ILS L'ONT TUEE! JE VAIS LES TUER! Hurla-t-il en essayant de se défaire de la poigne de Severus. JE VAIS LES TUER!

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour moi c'est les vacances alors j'en profite pour avancer dans l'histoire. Je viens de commencer le chapitre 116 ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Il me semble que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde car en consultant mes mails sur mon téléphone, j'ai fais une mauvaise manipulation et une partie s'est supprimée. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie de votre soutien.

A dans 15 jours,  
Bonne journée, Patmol25.


	109. CIX: Repartir?

_**Chapitre: Repartir? **_

Drago était appuyé contre les remparts de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. Le soleil s'était levé il y a quelques heures déjà. Le ciel était grisâtre, présageant ainsi une journée sombre et probablement pluvieuse. Si le mois d'août avait été chaud, septembre était arrivé avec des bourrasques de vent frais, prenant tout le monde par surprise. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme resserra le col de sa robe autour de son cou. Il ne s'était pas habillé assez chaudement pour les températures du jour. Il grogna intérieurement en songeant que bientôt, il allait devoir sortir son écharpe et ses gants de sa valise.

La rentrée scolaire datait déjà d'environ une semaine. L'effervescence de cet événement commençait à retomber. Ce fut seulement trois jours avant le départ pour Poudlard que les résultats de BUSE arrivèrent au Manoir Snape. Drago était plutôt satisfait de lui-même bien que ses résultats ne soient pas exceptionnels. Il ne se classait pas dans les dix premiers de sa promotion malheureusement. Il savait pertinemment que les récents évènements ayant chamboulé sa vie n'étaient pas étrangers à cette baisse de niveau mais il avait malgré tout obtenu de bons résultats. D'ailleurs, son père l'avait félicité pour son optimal en potion. Seule sa note en histoire de la magie était en dessous de la moyenne ce qui ternissait un peu ses résultats. Il regrettait l'Acceptable reçu en botanique. Il avait espéré obtenir un effort exceptionnel dans cette matière.

C'était pourquoi il avait décidé de se remettre au travail sérieusement pour sa sixième année. Comme son père lui avait implicitement fait comprendre lors de ces deux semaines de vacances, il devait recommencer à vivre, à se voir un avenir sans penser que la mort de sa mère devait bloquer sa propre existence. C'était dur mais il était déterminé à surpasser son désarroi face au décès. Son père avait raison. Ce n'était pas parce que Narcissa était morte que le monde cessait de tourner. Loin de là. Et lui ne pouvait pas rester en retrait plus longtemps. Néanmoins, ça avait été son état d'esprit jusqu'à la veille. À cette pensée, son estomac se tordit de douleur et il battit rapidement des cils pour faire disparaître les larmes qui vinrent embuer son regard gris.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père avait mis tant de temps à venir lui annoncer qu'il savait qui étaient les assassins de sa mère. Le mot « assassin » lui glaça le sang et il se mit à trembler. Il était venu la veille dans l'appartement de son parrain. Il avait déjà trouvé étrange lorsque le maître des potions avait quitté les lieux en annonçant qu'il avait une course urgente à faire. Et là, Lucius lui avait révélé avec calme que la mort de sa mère était une erreur. Une stupidité de la part de quelques sorciers abrutis qui voulaient agir, soi-disant, pour le bien. Il était tellement abasourdi par cette révélation que son esprit lui paraissait embrumé. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Tout son corps était engourdi.

Il frissonna doucement en se remémorant les mots qui hantaient son esprit. Une erreur, par Merlin. Comment son père pouvait-il utiliser ce mot pour qualifier la disparition de Narcissa? Sa mère n'était en rien une erreur. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et il plongea sa tête entre ses deux mains, respirant bruyamment pour essayer de contrôler ses pleurs. Il les avait retenues vaillamment la veille. En fait, il mettait cela sur le compte de la stupeur. Il avait été trop ébahi pour fondre en larme et se laisser submerger par la tristesse.

Il fut tiré de sa solitude par une main qui se posa sur son épaule. Sursautant d'abord de surprise, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart de seconde pour se retourner en pointant sa baguette magique sur le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci recula d'un pas en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

-Doucement! S'exclama Jonathan avec un soupçon de crainte dans la voix. Ce n'est que moi.

Le blond lui lança un regard acerbe puis glissa sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier. Sans prononcer un mot, il reprit sa place initiale, balayant du regard la vue du parc de Poudlard qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce n'était plus la peine de cacher ses larmes. Jonathan les avait probablement déjà remarquées. Il passa une manche sur ses joues humides mais ce fut inutile. Il renifla stupidement. Un silence pesant s'installa en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Drago n'avait pas envie de parler.

Son meilleur ami s'installa à côté de lui, profitant lui aussi de la vue. Il lui lança un coup d'œil discret. Des larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues pâles. Ce fut la première fois que Jonathan s'aperçut du poids qu'il avait perdu en quelques mois. Il soupira intérieurement. Les mots étaient inutiles. Lui-même était choqué par la découverte des meurtriers de sa marraine. C'était Severus qui avait annoncé la nouvelle à Aleksandre et lui pendant que Lucius en faisait de même avec Drago. D'un côté, il était heureux que les assassins soient retrouvés mais d'un autre, il ne pensait pas qu'ils se présenteraient volontairement à eux. Il ne les avait pas vus de ses propres yeux. Dumbledore les avait envoyés dans cette deuxième maison qui accueillait encore des membres de l'ordre. Par exemple, les Londubat y vivaient depuis quelques semaines, tout comme son père. C'était probablement pour les mettre en sécurité loin de Lucius.

Comment aborder le sujet avec son meilleur ami? Lui-même était encore choqué par la situation. Il était très curieux de voir qui était ces monstres. Se venger de Lucius était le but de ces sorciers. Jonathan ne voulait leur donner aucune excuse, loin de là, mais toute personne ignorant son réel rôle dans cette guerre pouvait allègrement le détester. Avec Bellatrix, il était connu comme étant le Mangemort le plus dangereux et proche de Voldemort. Qui pouvait croire qu'en réalité, il était un espion? Personne. Ce n'était pas étonnant que des personnes veuillent se venger de lui. Par Merlin, Jonathan se sentit affreusement coupable en pensant cela. Non, il ne cautionnait pas cet acte mais il pouvait le comprendre. Oh Salazar, c'était vraiment difficile. Il ne pouvait certainement pas dire une telle chose à son meilleur ami mais il devait bien le soutenir.

-Je suis toujours étonné à l'idée que tu deviennes grand frère, gloussa Drago.

C'était un rire un peu sec mais le message passa très clairement auprès du jeune Snape. Drago ne voulait pas en parler. Un autre jour peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Dans un sens, Jonathan en fut soulagé et il se sentit coupable, l'impression d'être un ami médiocre lui tordant l'estomac. Mais il ne laissa rien transparaître de ces émotions. À la place, il poussa un grognement rauque en haussant les épaules. Oui, lui aussi avait des difficultés à s'imaginer devenir grand frère dans quelques mois. Dans sept mois plus précisément puisque sa mère achevait quasiment son deuxième mois de grossesse. Elle était tombée enceinte mi-juillet environ. Une faible rondeur commençait d'ailleurs à apparaître au niveau de son ventre mais c'était difficile de le remarquer sous les épaisses robes noires de professeur qu'elle portait quotidiennement à Poudlard. C'était uniquement dans l'intimité de l'appartement où elle enfilait des vêtements plus confortables qu'un œil avisé s'en apercevait.

L'enfant naîtra en mars de l'an prochain probablement. Ça lui laissait une phase de latence assez large pour s'habituer à ne plus être le fils unique de sa mère. Il devait aussi s'habituer au fait que Sirius prenait cette fois-ci une place vraiment importante dans la famille. Cette relation entre lui et sa mère était plus que jamais concrète. Il en était heureux mais bouleversé que tout se passe aussi rapidement. Avant de concevoir un enfant, il fallait se marier, non? C'était l'ordre logique de l'amour! Et puis, par Merlin, quelle idée de tomber enceinte en plein milieu d'une guerre? C'était complètement insensé quand les deux parents étaient des cibles des Mangemorts et de leur maître.

D'ailleurs, il le leur avait reproché une fois qu'il se soit remis du choc de devenir grand frère. Les deux adultes étaient venus dans sa chambre pour avoir une discussion _sérieuse_. Au début, il avait exprimé tous ses sentiments vis à vis de cette grossesse inattendue. Il leur avait craché que faire un enfant au bout de si peu de temps était insensé, qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ils avaient mis tant de temps à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il s'était immédiatement sentit coupable en voyant la tristesse s'étaler sur le visage de sa mère et il s'était excusé à mi-voix. Avec du recul, il comprenait mieux la réticence de sa mère à lui en parler. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée en songeant que, après tout, c'était tout à fait normal d'être bouleversé par cette nouvelle! Il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Un cousin lui suffisait. Il ne voulait pas que la famille s'agrandisse à nouveau et accapare tout le monde.

-Ça ne sera pas si terrible, confia le blond en souriant tristement.

Parler de cela n'était pas forcément une bonne idée puisque la grossesse d'Elena devait probablement lui rappeler la mort de son petit frère, Samaël. Jonathan se sentit coupable de rechigner à l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre de la famille alors que son meilleur ami devait certainement l'envier. Ils échangèrent un regard et il fut soulagé de ne pas voir de l'incompréhension dans le regard du Sang-Pur. Il n'osait pas réellement exprimer son ressentiment face à cet évènement. Il ne voulait pas le blesser en lui exposant ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas choquer son oncle en lui confiant qu'accueillir quelqu'un d'autre ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Aleksandre semblait fasciné par l'idée qu'un enfant grandissait dans le ventre d'Elena et que, dans quelques mois, elle accoucherait. Il ne voulait pas les choquer.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il avec une certaine hésitation. Il me faut sûrement un peu de temps pour m'habituer à cette idée.  
-Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas de ma réaction quand j'ai appris que ma mère était enceinte. Finalement, je m'y suis plutôt bien habitué.

Pendant que les deux amis échangèrent un sourire en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Aleksandre était assis sur un banc de la Grande Salle. En retrait avec Liam, il observait calmement l'ensemble des élèves de l'hôpital qui étaient tous réunis. Un boucan infernal régnait dans la pièce pourtant bien vide sans les étudiants de Poudlard. Le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise. Ils étaient environ une quinzaine à être près des portes, se tenant avec calme. Étrangement, Aleksandre sentit un sourire traverser son visage. Un sentiment de soulagement le saisit. Il n'était plus aussi excité qu'eux. Il se sentait beaucoup plus mature. Peut-être qu'il se leurrait et qu'il était simplement plus calme que les autres mais pas plus mature. Toutefois, penser à cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Face à eux se tenait les professionnels de santé qui s'occupaient d'eux quotidiennement. Ivan était présent à sa grande surprise. Il était probablement revenu de son « urgence » en début de journée, ou même la veille au soir. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se revoir et Aleksandre était assez excité de savoir pour quelles raisons il avait ainsi mystérieusement disparu. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de son psychiatre. En pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, l'homme l'avait salué d'un discret clin d'œil avant de rejoindre ses collègues sur l'estrade où se trouvait la longue table réservée aux adultes.

La raison de cette réunion était inconnue pour tous. Cela augmentait l'excitation de tous les élèves en tout cas. Lui-même était intrigué par ce rassemblement qui s'était organisé la veille. Ça concernait probablement leurs problèmes ou bien il s'agissait d'une information spécifique à eux puisque aucun étudiant de Poudlard n'était présent. Normalement, il était en cours d'étude des Moldus avec Mrs Burbage mais cette heure avant le déjeuner fut annulée.

-Silence s'il vous plaît! Demanda pour la troisième fois Mr Taylor en frappant dans ses mains. Les enfants, plus vite nous commencerons, plus vite vous pourrez sortir.

Cet argument marcha davantage que les vains appels précédents du directeur de l'hôpital puisque le silence s'imposa immédiatement dans la Grande Salle, seulement brisé par quelques chuchotements excités. L'idée d'être libérés avant la fin réglementaire d'une heure de cours était très tentante alors tous s'appliquèrent à rester muet. Un sourire général traversa les adultes qui, bien malgré eux, étaient souvent attendris par leurs patients.

-Comme vous le savez, venir à Poudlard était provisoire.

Aleksandre qui jusque là sentait l'ennui l'engourdir se redressa brusquement sur son siège et il fixa son regard sur l'adulte devant eux. Il sentit son cœur battre rapidement contre sa poitrine à ses mots. Il échangea un coup d'œil alarmé avec Liam. Tous les deux se sentaient soudainement réveillés. Les propos du directeur de l'hôpital poussèrent les enfants à émettre toutes sortes de commentaires et il fallut attendre qu'une minute ne s'écoule pour que le silence se rétablisse au grand agacement d'Aleksandre. Comme plusieurs adolescents autour de lui, il lança un « chut » bruyant pour les inciter à se taire.

Une fois le calme revenu dans la Grande Salle, Mr Taylor répéta sa première phrase en ajoutant qu'il avait monté un projet avec l'aide de plusieurs collaborateurs pendant qu'ils continuaient à étudier à Poudlard. Le jeune Snape sentit l'inquiétude tordre son estomac. Il pressentait une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris, un nouvel établissement a été construit et il pourra vous accueillir dans peu de temps, annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Il eut l'impression qu'une chape de béton s'écrasait au creux de son estomac à ces mots. Il ne fit aucun mouvement. Il se contenta de fixer bêtement Mr Taylor qui souriait gaiement, visiblement enjoué par cette nouvelle. À côté de lui, Liam s'était levé d'un bond en protestant de vive voix et il fut accompagné par plusieurs adolescents qui n'avaient pas de retard mental ou alors celui-ci était faible, un peu comme le sien. Une vague de murmures s'éleva dans la Grande Salle et plusieurs élèves applaudirent de joie. Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête vers ces élèves là et sentit l'amertume grimper en lui à toute vitesse. Il fronça les sourcils en les regardant. Être à Poudlard n'avait aucune importance pour eux. Ils étaient juste trop... trop débiles pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étudiaient dans une école de sorcellerie prestigieuse. Des élèves de seize ans se trouvaient dans des classes de premières années. C'était complètement insensé. Ils ignoraient combien ils étaient chanceux de se trouver dans ce château.

La réalité de ce qu'il se passait le frappa de plein fouet et toute sa colère retomba pour laisser place à une large angoisse. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard, n'est ce pas? Non seulement, il avait pratiquement récupéré son âge mental même si, à certains moments, il était encore perturbé. Lui-même le reconnaissait mais il était sur la voie de la guérison. C'était quasiment résolu. Non, il était guéri. Il était heureux malgré tous les récents évènements. Il avait un petit-ami, tout du moins, quelqu'un qui s'apparentait à cela. Il s'ouvrait aux autres. Il était bien. Heureux. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver à nouveau dans un hôpital psychiatrique, pas maintenant que lui et Liam s'étaient habitués au rythme du château. Ils se sentaient trop bien dans l'école de sorcellerie pour la quitter. De plus, il avait affronté tous les regards et les murmures à son passage maintenant que tout le monde connaissait sa réelle identité. Il était le Survivant et pour la première fois, il l'avait assumé même si ça avait été vraiment compliqué.

Liam s'était laissé retomber sur le banc en soupirant bruyamment. Il tourna la tête vers son ami qui était blanchâtre et dont les yeux étaient humides. Lui-même sentit sa gorge se serrer en songeant que bientôt, il allait devoir faire ses valises pour retourner dans un hôpital. Jusque là, il s'était habitué à l'idée de ne pas intégrer une école de sorcellerie et de se contenter d'un hôpital mais l'avoir placé à Poudlard avait totalement changé sa vision de sa scolarité. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'il avait le sentiment que ses parents étaient fiers de lui. Vraiment. Pour une fois, il était un adolescent normal et non pas un enfant à problème. Ils avaient même fermés les yeux sur ses résultats si bas qu'il avait faillit ne pas obtenir son diplôme de BUSE. Comme son psychiatre le lui avait dit, il n'était pas plus idiot qu'un autre mais il avait de grandes difficultés de concentration comparé aux autres étudiants. Rester quatre heures devant une copie était insupportable pour lui. Il passait au moins la moitié de ce temps à rêvasser. Cependant, ils étaient fiers de lui.

-Certains étudiants sont autorisés à rester à Poudlard mais vos psychiatres et Psychomages se chargeront de vous donner davantage d'informations, ajouta Mr Taylor.

Liam et Aleksandre restèrent silencieux, assis sur le banc pendant qu'une grande majorité des élèves discutaient joyeusement à propos de cette nouvelle. Ils étaient tous excités à l'idée de découvrir un nouveau lieu. Beaucoup d'entre eux se levèrent, soit pour quitter directement la Grande Salle, soit pour s'approcher des adultes qui les recevaient avec plaisir pour répondre à leurs questions. Les deux amis les observaient avec ennui. Ils ressentaient tous les deux une certaine paralysie bloquer leurs membres. Ils n'arrivaient pas à être soulagés par les derniers mots de leur directeur.

-Bonjour les garçons.

Ivan venait de se frayer un chemin dans la foule bruyante pour s'approcher d'eux. Il avait parfaitement remarqué leur immobilisme mais il s'était d'abord occupé de rassurer ses patients en leur promettant de leur donner des informations croustillantes lors de leur prochaine session. Il leur lança son plus beau sourire rassurant avant de s'agenouiller devant eux. L'adulte reçut un regard incrédule d'Aleksandre. Le jeune homme semblait complètement bouleversé.

-Où étais-tu?

Il était tellement ébahi par la situation qu'il ne trouvait pas autre chose à dire. Le psychiatre esquiva la question d'un geste de la main, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son patient mais il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre une protestation.

-Vous vous rappeliez que Poudlard était une solution temporaire?  
-Je fais parti des élèves qui vont rester ici, n'est-ce pas?

La voix d'Aleksandre l'interdisait pratiquement de démentir cette question. Il soupira discrètement mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. À la place, il tapota doucement le genou de Liam qui le fixait, attendant une réponse. Il lui indiqua d'aller retrouver son psychiatre s'il voulait parler un peu de cet événement. L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête et il suivit son conseil, se perdant parmi les élèves pour trouver Mr Lewis. Une fois que le jeune homme disparut, Ivan et Aleksandre étaient suffisamment en retrait pour que personne n'entende leur conversation. L'agitation dans la Grande Salle était bruyante mais l'adulte s'efforça de se concentrer uniquement sur son patient.

-Tu sais Aleksandre, je trouve que tu as fais beaucoup de progrès depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, commença-t-il prudemment.

Les sourcils de l'ancien Gryffondor se froncèrent doucement. Il pressentait que la fin de cette discussion n'allait pas le ravir. Il trouvait étrange que le psychiatre parle de cette manière, comme s'il essayait de ne pas le brusquer. À nouveau, sa respiration s'accéléra mais il garda son regard fixé sur Ivan.

-Guéri, oui tu l'es presque. Cependant, il est encore nécessaire que nous continuions nos séances quotidiennes. C'est pourquoi, dans un premier temps, tu vas intégrer cette nouvelle école. Ensuite, nous pourrons envisager un retour à Poudlard.  
-Il en est hors de question, souffla l'adolescent. Tu ne peux pas m'enlever d'ici. C'est trop dangereux. Et puis, j'ai ma place maintenant. je... il y a Drago. Et Elena. Elle est enceinte. Je ne peux pas partir. Et Jonathan. Il est malheureux. Il faut que je sois là pour lui. Ma place est ici.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, Aleksandre bafouillait et il respirait bien trop rapidement. Il sentait ses membres se mettre à trembler alors que des larmes mouillaient ses yeux sombres. Il continua à balbutier toutes les raisons qui l'obligeaient à rester à Poudlard. À mesure qu'il parlait, sa respiration devenait erratique et il sursauta lorsque la main de son psychiatre se posa sur front. Il s'arrêta immédiatement de parler, ressentant agréablement la fraîcheur des doigts de l'homme sur sa tête.

Ce dernier s'appliqua à garder un visage chaleureux et rassurant malgré sa surprise. Il ignorait totalement que la tante de son patient était enceinte. C'était plutôt une bonne surprise même si le fils ne semblait pas enjoué puisqu'Aleksandre avait explicitement exprimé sa tristesse. Visiblement, durant son absence en Russie, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses dans la vie de son patient. Ce serait intéressant pour alimenter leurs prochaines sessions

-Je suis désolé Aleksandre. Je sais que ça te blesse mais je ne peux pas donner mon accord pour que tu restes ici. Il y a plein de choses que nous n'avons pas réglées.  
-Je... je te déteste! Lâcha-t-il.

D'un bond, il se leva sur ses jambes. Il repoussa violemment Ivan. Celui-ci se laissa faire. Il l'autorisa à quitter la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées. Il lui rappela simplement que leurs séances quotidiennes recommençaient en début d'après-midi et qu'il l'attendrait dans son bureau à l'heure habituelle. Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais ne s'en offusqua pas pour le moment. Le retenir augmenterait sa colère et il était nécessaire que l'enfant se calme pour qu'ils puissent discuter calmement de cette nouvelle. Il se doutait bien qu'Aleksandre n'accueillerait pas cet événement avec enthousiasme. Si deux de ses patients s'étaient montrés excités, ce n'était pas le cas d'Aleksandre et de Samuel. Il allait devoir travailler avec eux avant le départ pour cette nouvelle école.

Il se releva à son tour et soupira en passant une main sur son visage fatiguée. Il était persuadé d'être trop pâle et que ses yeux étaient cernés. Il était revenu de Moscou la veille et ses heures de sommeil en moins se faisaient douloureusement ressentir en cette fin de matinée. Il pensa brièvement à Irina et Katerina. Les deux Russes l'avaient suivi jusqu'à Londres. Elles avaient investi sa maison. Katerina, sa nièce de presque sept ans, dormait encore lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard. Elle était épuisée par le long voyage entre Moscou et Londres. Utiliser des moyens de transports magiques était difficile car extrêmement contrôlé par le Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Et être reconnu comme le psychiatre officiel du Survivant ne lui conférait pas une place privilégiée dans cette société.

-Toutes mes condoléances Ivan.

L'adulte sursauta bêtement lorsqu'une voix grave résonna à côté de lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'homme s'approcher de lui. Il sourit à, Jason Heyday, son collègue, en le remerciant du bout des lèvres. Il était l'ancien psychiatre de Mike Spell. Les deux hommes s'entendaient plutôt bien. Il lui avait demandé de s'occuper de ses patients au cas où quelque chose d'important se passait. S'il remarquait seulement des broutilles, il lui avait assuré qu'il s'en chargerait à son retour. Ainsi, il lui avait expliqué la raison de son départ à Moscou. Son frère, Sevastyan, était mort suite à un accident de travail. C'était complètement dingue. En Angleterre, les gens mourraient sous les sortilèges des Mangemorts et en Russie, c'était une simple chute mortelle dans une usine qui tuait les gens. Sa belle-sœur, Irina, avait insisté pour qu'il participe aux funérailles malgré le désaccord de son autre frère, Stanislas.

Si lui gagnait plutôt bien sa vie grâce à son métier, ce n'était pas réellement le cas de ses frères. Sevastyan était mort en laissant sa femme et sa fille sans aucune ressource. Et puis, Irina et Stanislas ne s'étaient jamais bien entendu même s'ils faisaient un effort pour Sevastyan. Son frère aîné était bourru, rude avec les autres. Il dérangeait souvent son entourage mais les deux frères étaient très proches. Ça étonnait Ivan que sa belle-sœur prenne la peine de l'inviter à Moscou pour l'enterrement de son frère. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ça avait été étrange de se retrouver dans son pays d'origine avec sa famille. Se retrouver devant une tombe lui avait rappelé l'enterrement de ses parents et il n'avait qu'une hâte: oublier cet événement. C'était lâche et certainement pas ce qu'il enseignait à ses patients mais il ne voulait plus penser au fait que sa famille rétrécissait de plus en plus et que lui n'avait pas pu dire au revoir correctement à son frère de trente huit ans.

**oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, Aleksandre se trouvait dans la bibliothèque avec Drago et Blaise. Ces deux là travaillaient soigneusement sur leur devoir de métamorphose. Aucun bruit ne troublait la concentration des deux Serpentards. Quant au fils Snape, il était enfoncé contre sa chaise, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il était l'heure de sa séance avec Ivan. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il quittait Poudlard, il ne s'y était pas rendu. La veille, l'homme ne lui avait fait aucune remarque particulièrement, hormis un « à demain » lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés à la sortie de la Grande Salle. C'était puéril. L'adolescent en avait tout à fait conscience mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec lui. Tout d'abord parce que l'idée de quitter le château le mettait hors de lui mais en plus de cela, il était vexé parce qu'Ivan refusait clairement de lui indiquer la raison de son absence.

Comme il quittait Poudlard dans une durée encore indéterminée, il avait décidé de ne pas s'ennuyer à travailler. Ce n'était pas comme si recevoir une bonne note en Métamorphose allait l'aider dans sa future scolarité. C'était une nouvelle fois une réaction enfantine mais il désirait clairement montrer sa colère. Il se cachait donc dans la bibliothèque en attendant que ses deux amis soient disponibles pour faire autre chose. L'antre de Mrs Pince était suffisamment calme pour lui laisser le temps de ruminer tranquillement.

Son regard glissa lentement sur Drago. Le blond était concentré sur son devoir. Il tourna une page du bouquin qu'il était en train de lire puis marqua quelque chose sur le parchemin déroulé devant lui. Il ne remarqua donc pas son regard sur lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment disputés mais le Serpentard n'était pas plus enchanté que lui de son prochain départ du château. Lui-même bouleversé par cette idée s'était légèrement emporté en lui affirmant que ce n'était pas son choix, loin de là. L'atmosphère était donc un peu tendue entre eux. Néanmoins, Aleksandre était touché par son inquiétude face à son départ. Bien sûr, l'aristocrate n'avait pas formulé sa pensée ainsi. Il ne le ferait probablement jamais mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en était attristé. Ça lui prouvait que leur relation n'était pas aussi tordue qu'il ne le pensait. Depuis qu'ils s'embrassaient régulièrement, chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, Aleksandre se demandait si tout cela avait un sens. Oh, il voulait y croire. Vraiment. Cependant, Drago esquivait toujours ses questions alors il n'insistait plus et se contentait de profiter de ces moments intimes.

-Aleksandre.

Le jeune homme sursauta et il tourna un regard noir vers Ivan. Perdu dans ses pensées, ou plutôt dans sa contemplation de Drago, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Puérilement, il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et renifla d'un air désagréable en évitant le regard un peu colérique du psychiatre. Drago et Blaise relevèrent leur tête de leur devoir et les observèrent silencieusement. C'était étrange de voir de la tension régner entre Aleksandre et Ivan, notamment pour Drago qui, d'après ce qu'il savait, pensait que tout allait bien entre eux.

Voyant que son patient restait immobile, l'adulte prit une chaise à une table près de lui et la plaça entre lui et Blaise. Il avait laissé couler l'absence de son patient des deux journées précédentes. C'était normal qu'il soit blessé par cette décision d'intégrer un hôpital. Il devait sûrement avoir l'impression que tous ses précédents efforts étaient vains. Évidemment c'était faux mais Ivan ne pouvait pas lui dire s'il ne venait pas aux sessions quotidiennes.

-Il est quatorze heure quinze. Notre séance a commencé il y a quinze minutes.  
-Vraiment? Ironisa Aleksandre. Je suis occupé.  
-À regarder les mouches voler, je l'ai remarqué.

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança le jeune homme aurait terrifié tout le monde mais il se contenta d'afficher un visage neutre. Il n'allait pas le titiller plus. Le vexer n'était pas la bonne solution à cet instant mais il se devait malgré tout d'imposer son autorité. Il lui fit alors un petit geste de la main en direction des larges portes en bois pour lui indiquer qu'ils pouvaient très bien partir ensemble dans son bureau. Cependant, l'adolescent tourna ostensiblement la tête de l'autre côté, affichant une moue butée.

-Je vais t'attendre dans mon bureau. Si tu ne viens pas, je serais obligé d'en référer à ton père.

Un silence pesant s'étira dans la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, de nombreux étudiants les observaient discrètement. C'était pourquoi Ivan se leva en lui lançant un dernier regard menaçant. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son patient au milieu de cette salle. Le fait qu'Aleksandre soit le Survivant faisait toujours chuchoter plusieurs élèves mais peu osaient poser des questions. Ça ne les empêchait pas de fouiner autour lui à la recherche de la moindre information. Ivan se racla la gorge pour annoncer son départ, lui demandant implicitement de le suivre. Néanmoins, Aleksandre s'obstina à l'ignorer, tournant la tête de l'autre côté. Le psychiatre soupira et jeta un coup d'œil insistant à Drago pour lui demander un peu d'aide. Le blond hocha imperceptiblement la tête et l'adulte lui adressa un clin d'œil de remerciement.

Une fois que l'adulte eut quitté la bibliothèque, Aleksandre laissa échapper un soupir irrité. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de croiser le regard désapprobateur de son petit-ami. Étrangement, cette attitude le mit hors de lui. Il serra les lèvres pour ne pas laisser sa colère s'échapper mais son froncement de sourcil en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus sage d'y aller? Chuchota le blond.

Quant à Blaise, il faisait semblant de travailler à nouveau. Mais Aleksandre était certain que c'était une fausse excuse. Il ne mettait pas dix minutes pour lire une seule page bon sang! Le noir lança un rapide regard à son ami. Drago affrontait courageusement le regard meurtrier du fils Snape. Il ne sourcillait même pas. Honnêtement, le fils de Severus Snape couplé au Survivant donnait une personne très dangereuse. Il serait beaucoup plus prudent avant de déclencher la colère du garçon. En même temps, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer ce qu'il se tramait entre les deux adolescents. Seul Jonathan Snape paraissait complètement insensible à l'attirance évidente qui les unissait. Il ne le remarquait pas. C'était étrange puisque Blaise ne voyait que cela en les observant tous les deux. Un petit sourire releva ses lèvres. Le choix de Drago était toujours mieux qu'Adrian Pucey.

-Je te dérange peut-être, cracha le Survivant.

Drago roula des yeux à ses mots et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Parfois, son ami pouvait être si susceptible.

Ç'en était lassant par Merlin. Il fallait toujours veiller aux mots et au ton employé pour ne pas le blesser. Il aurait cependant peut-être dû prendre le temps de le rassurer puisqu'Alexandre se leva d'un bond. Il attrapa sa veste mais quitta la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées sans se soucier de la remettre sur ses épaules.

Malgré la tension qui régnait, Blaise sentit ses lèvres frémir pour s'étirer dans un large sourire. Il trouvait cela vraiment... attendrissant. Bien sûr, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Daphné ne l'épargnerait pas en apprenant qu'il utilisait un mot semblable à « attendrissant » ou « mignon ». Cependant, il s'empressa d'afficher des traits neutres lorsque le visage de son ami se tourna vers lui.

-Première dispute avec ton petit-ami, gloussa le noir bêtement.

Les yeux gris déjà assombris du blond se firent orageux et les épaules de Blaise furent secouées par des rires incontrôlables. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche en se mordant les lèvres. Il sentait déjà le regard âpre de Mrs Pince posé sur eux depuis que les voix entre les deux amoureux s'étaient élevées.

-Aleksandre n'est pas mon petit-ami, rétorqua-t-il en serrant les dents.  
-Bien sûr.

Au sous-sol, dans les cachots, Aleksandre venait juste d'arriver dans l'appartement de son père. Marcher à travers les couloirs avait apaisé sa colère et il sentait juste une énorme fatigue écraser ses frêles épaules. Il laissa tomber sa veste au sol en passant une main lasse contre son visage. Il s'appuya contre la lourde porte en respirant profondément. Il allait probablement faire une petite sieste. Il n'avait plus cours jusqu'au lendemain. Il dormait mal en ce moment et son humeur en était d'ailleurs la preuve. Il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une voix inquiète le sortit de sa torpeur. Il releva précipitamment la tête et s'aperçut que Remus était assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Il était en train de corriger des copies.

S'il était venu dans les appartements de son père, ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait le voir. Il l'évitait un peu depuis qu'il avait approuvé son départ de Poudlard. Sa fierté en prenait un coup et il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer étudiant hors du château. Un vertige le saisit à cette idée et il décida que, oui, le sommeil lui était indispensable. Et l'appartement lui avait semblé une bonne idée. Il savait qu'à cette heure-là, son père faisait cours aux Gryffondors et Serpentards de première année. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que Remus risquait d'y être si cette plage horaire n'était réservée à aucune classe.

Le loup-garou amorça un mouvement pour se lever, soucieux de la fatigue inscrite sur le visage du jeune homme. Il paraissait complètement bouleversé. Il s'arrêta en voyant l'adolescent se pencher pour ramasser son vêtement jeté au sol et s'approcher prudemment de lui. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser en se précipitant vers lui pour lui balancer une avalanche de questions. À la place, il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et lui proposa une tasse de thé. L'adolescent l'accepta d'un hochement de tête.

-Tout va bien? Demanda Remus d'un ton désinvolte.  
-Je pensais faire une sieste, confia l'adolescent en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.

L'homme lui affirma qu'il aimerait bien se joindre à lui pour quelques instants de sommeil. En réalité, il était moins épuisé que la semaine précédente marquée par la pleine-lune mais les soirées étaient soit consacrées aux patrouilles dans les couloirs et aux alentours du château, soit aux nombreuses réunions de l'ordre du phénix. Une tasse de thé fumante apparut sur la petite table basse placée face au divan en cuir où se trouvait Aleksandre. Celui-ci remercia l'amant de son père et prit la tasse chaude entre ses mains.

-Je serai bien rester avec toi mais j'ai une réunion dans quelques minutes, s'excusa-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, assura le plus jeune en espérant avoir caché son soulagement. Je vais juste m'allonger.

Bien qu'un peu réticent à l'idée de le laisser seul alors que, visiblement, il n'allait pas très bien, Remus n'avait pas le choix. Severus finissait son cours dans un peu moins de une heure trente et lui-même serait probablement déjà de retour dans l'appartement, bien avant cette heure. Il pourrait essayer de discuter avec Aleksandre pour savoir ce qui le tracassait tant. Il en avait une petite idée mais il espérait pouvoir le soulager par le biais d'une conversation. D'un coup de baguette magique, il rassembla les différentes copies étalées sur la table et en fit deux piles: celles déjà corrigées et le travail qui lui restait à faire.

Le jeune Serpentard lui adressa un vague geste de la main en signe de salut et marmonna quelques mots alors que le tableau se refermait derrière un Remus inquiet. L'adolescent balaya la pièce du regard. Elle était brillante de propreté. Contrairement aux rumeurs des étudiants affirmant que son père était une chauve-souris vivant dans un antre morbide et poussiéreux, l'homme était maniaque. Véritablement. Les elfes de maison passaient quotidiennement un coup de balai pour dépoussiérer les meubles et le sol, même si une fois tous les deux jours seraient suffisants à son goût. Remus appréciait également la propreté. C'était probablement pour cette raison que les deux hommes affichaient le même regard agacé en pénétrant dans sa chambre qui, sans être répugnante, n'était pas rangée au mieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes passées à rêvasser, il reposa la tasse de thé encore pleine. Il délaça ses chaussures et les laissa au pied de la banquette. Il tira le plaid sombre posé sur l'accoudoir et le déplia sur lui avant de s'allonger. Il se positionna correctement contre l'oreiller et s'assura que ses pieds ne dépassaient pas de la fine couverture. Un soupir satisfait traversa ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, sombrant doucement dans le sommeil. Il était loin de se douter qu'il serait réveillé par un terrible cauchemar peu de temps après.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde,  
J'espère que vous allez bien et que la rentrée s'est bien passée. Difficile pour ma part, c'est dur de se lever aussi tôt ^^ C'est pourquoi, je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. Je tenterais de le faire pour ce chapitre.

Quant à celui-ci, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme vous le voyez, Aleksandre ne prend pas très bien le fait de devoir quitter Poudlard. Juste pour information (^^) le prochain chapitre ne va pas être de tout repos pour notre petit héros comme vous vous en doutez.

Bien à vous,  
A dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre.


	110. CX: Cauchemars et autres

**Chapitre: Cauchemars et autres jeux...**

_-Oncle Vernon, non! Non, s'il te plaît. _

_Le garçon se recroquevilla en voyant l'homme ouvrir sa braguette. Ni les larmes roulant sur ses joues ni sa voix chevrotante n'attendrit Vernon Dursley qui termina d'abaisser son large pantalon en jean. Un rire rauque traversa ses lèvres, faisant vibrer sa poitrine grasse. Il s'abaissa sur le matelas, jusqu'à ce que son corps s'étende sur celui imberbe de son neveu. _

_L'enfant s'agita malgré la douleur qui brûlait l'intérieur de son corps. Il battit inutilement des bras autour de lui, griffant la peau de son oncle. Il gémit mais ne put crier quand la chemise pleine de sueur de Vernon se retrouva fourrée dans sa bouche pour couvrir ses bruits. La respiration ainsi coupée, ses sanglots redoublèrent et il arracha la peau de l'homme à l'aide de ses ongles. Cependant, ses efforts étaient bien inutiles face à la force du vendeur de perceuses. Il était quasiment immobilisé par son simple poids. Il aurait largement préféré recevoir des nouveaux coups. La ceinture était moins douloureuse que l'énorme engin de son oncle s'enfonçant dans son corps. _

_Un hurlement silencieux traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'une douleur aiguë brûla son anus. Bien qu'il s'agitait dans tous les sens, il ne put empêcher l'homme de le besogner férocement, le salissant. _

_-Monstre! Monstre! Tu n'es qu'un incapable. Un débile. Déception. _

_À mesure que les insultes quittaient la bouche de son bourreau, il entendait sa voix se muer doucement en une autre. D'abord rauque et teintée d'excitation perverse, elle devient plus grave, plus soyeuse et davantage menaçante. Coupante. Froide. Une autre peur l'envahit. Le corps de Vernon s'affina petit à petit. Le tas de graisse le recouvrant disparut mais un poids toujours plus important que lui l'empêchait de bouger et de s'échapper. Les larges mains qui bloquaient ses poignets pour l'immobiliser devinrent plus fines et les doigts boudinés s'allongèrent. Il sentit même la peau devenir calleuse. Les cheveux blonds se teintèrent en un noir corbeau et ils grandirent jusqu'à atteindre les épaules. Lorsque le nez de l'homme en train de le violer s'élargit et se courba, il n'eut plus aucun doute concernant la personne qui prenait la place de Vernon. _

_La panique qui se diffusa dans son corps fut telle que pendant un instant, il fut incapable d'entendre les mots acerbes qui jaillissaient des lèvres de son père. Cependant, il retrouva l'ouïe et se mit à hurler, tout simplement effrayé par la situation. Non seulement il était en train de se faire violer par son père mais celui-ci lui reprochait d'être un moins que rien, un fardeau. Tout ce qu'il avait craint d'entendre de sa part le frappait de plein fouet. Il agita plus fermement les jambes pour empêcher son père de continuer à rentrer son sexe en lui. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Jamais. Il ne ferait jamais cela. Il lui avait promis de ne pas faire les mêmes horreurs que son oncle. _

_-Tu me déçois tellement. _

-NON PAPA! PAPA!

Aleksandre se redressa brusquement, le corps tremblant. Ses hurlements continuaient à se répercuter dans ses oreilles. C'était terrible. Le jeune homme fondit en larmes en se levant d'un bond. Une migraine l'assaillit et des vertiges faisaient tanguer la pièce autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire disparaître cette sensation. Or, les images de son horrible rêve étaient imprimées sur ses rétines. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce cauchemar. Aveuglément, il tituba jusqu'à l'évier de l'appartement pour se servir un verre. Il tremblait tellement qu'il fut obligé de s'accrocher au bord de la table pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. La respiration sifflante, il se laissa tomber au sol en essayant de se calmer.

Néanmoins, il était incapable de s'extirper de son cauchemar. Assis en tailleur sur le sol froid du cachot, le Serpentard prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, tentant de respirer de manière apaisée. Comment son esprit stupide avait-il pu parvenir à un tel scénario? Il était un fils horrible. Par Merlin, il avait transformé son père en un pervers le violant. Une nausée retourna son estomac mais elle disparut alors que les larmes continuaient à jaillir hors de ses yeux. Cette image le hanterait pendant des années même si elle était uniquement issue de son esprit.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en gémissant. Je suis désolé.

Son oncle et son père avaient raison. Il était un fardeau et un monstre. Un moins que rien. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il l'aimer? Il dérangeait tout le monde. Une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer convenablement et il était heureux d'être seul. Il ne voulait pas encore contraindre quelqu'un à s'occuper de lui, à le rassurer. Il méritait ce rêve. Il devait prendre conscience du problème qu'il était. Même son père comme le lui prouvait ce rêve. Bien sûr qu'il était un raté, il n'avait même pas l'autorisation de continuer sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il devait rejoindre un hôpital psychiatrique car il était complètement cinglé. Il se demandait comment Drago pouvait être attiré pour lui.

Oh Merlin, il devait se punir pour être une personne aussi horrible. Il se releva, s'appuyant toujours sur la table pour soutenir ses membres tremblants. Il frappa du poing contre le meuble en bois, exprimant ainsi sa colère et sa crainte. En faisant cela, il fut tomber au sol la coupelle et le couteau utilisés précédemment par Remus. Le bruit que fit la petite assiette en éclatant sur le sol résonna sourdement dans l'appartement et Aleksandre donna un coup de pied rageur dans une chaise qui se renversa à son tour. Il se dégoûtait. Il voulait juste oublier tout cela, ne plus avoir à penser à ce qu'il faisait, à ce qu'il rêvait. Il était un monstre.

Il balança un autre coup de pied à l'aveuglette, faisant trembler la table. Les copies d'étudiants de Remus volèrent et tombèrent au sol. Son regard fut attiré par le désastre qu'il avait causé. Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l'envahit et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Par Merlin, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il se laissa une nouvelle fois tomber au sol pour ramasser ce qui était tombé. Il rassembla d'abord quelques copies sans même s'apercevoir qu'il était en train de diluer certaines phrases avec ses larmes. Il essaya ensuite de ramasser les bouts de faïence éparpillés sur le sol. Une subite brûlure à la paume de la main l'arrêta et des gouttes de sang coulèrent le long de sa main et tâchèrent le sol sombre. Il s'immobilisa et ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle.

Sans même réfléchir, il attrapa le couteau gisant entre les bouts de la coupelle brisée et différents parchemins. Il savait que son oncle Vernon l'encourageait à se punir lui-même, reconnaissant ainsi qu'il était un monstre. Au début, il ne le faisait pas volontairement et puis, il s'était aperçu que l'adulte avait raison. Si personne ne pouvait le punir lorsqu'il commettait une faute, il devait le faire lui-même. Il poussa un gémissement douloureux lorsque la lame du couteau entailla la peau de son avant-bras.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en s'infligeant une deuxième blessure.

Ce fut seulement au bout de la quatrième estafilade sanglante qu'il laissa tomber le couteau à ses pieds. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que les vertiges s'accentuaient. Il se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Le liquide vital rougeâtre coulait le long de son bras gauche et tâchait le sol dallé. Oh Merlin, il causait de la saleté en plus. Il tendit faiblement son autre bras vers le chiffon posé sur l'évier mais il était trop loin. Et il était bien trop épuisé pour se relever. Une seconde sieste, sans rêve celle-ci, n'était pas de refus. Ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, n'est-ce pas?

**oOo**

Le bureau de Lucius était silencieux en cette fin d'après-midi. L'homme fixait le parc du Manoir s'étendant sous ses yeux, plongé dans ses pensées. L'automne était bien entamé à présent. Les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles alors que les parterres de fleurs tant chéris par son épouse commençaient à flétrir. Il avait lancé un sortilège de protection afin de leur permettre de vivre un peu plus longtemps malgré le froid qui s'installait progressivement. C'était l'histoire de quelques semaines mais ça le rassurait de pouvoir observer le travail de sa femme. Elle aimait tellement s'occuper de son jardin. Cela lui donnait le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas partie depuis longtemps puisque ses fleurs tenaient toujours debout. Le jour où il se réveillerait et que le jardin ne serait plus qu'un amoncellement de fleurs fanées, il sentirait un nouveau poids s'écraser sur ses épaules.

Il jeta un regard à l'horloge pour détourner les yeux du souvenir de sa femme. Bien. Son rendez-vous allait arriver. Il termina le verre de vin rouge qu'il avait entre les mains en tournant le dos à la fenêtre. Severus protesterait s'il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sa raison lui soufflait que c'était une erreur, mais tout en lui lui criait de ne pas changer d'avis. Pourquoi le ferait-il? Rien ne le retenait, hormis sa conscience. Est-ce que Narcissa approuverait sa décision? Il n'en était pas certain. Et c'était justement pour cela qu'il se sentait encore indécis. Il craignait juste de décevoir sa femme. En même temps, elle devrait se réjouir de savoir qu'il réagissait à cet incident. Il soupira silencieusement et retient le geste de la main qu'il amorça pour s'emparer de la bouteille d'alcool. Un verre par jour était suffisant.

Un elfe de maison brisa le silence de la pièce en apparaissant dans un _pop_ bruyant. Il s'inclina devant son maître avant d'annoncer qu'un visiteur l'attendait dans le grand salon. Lucius inclina la tête lentement puis lui ordonna d'amener cette personne jusqu'ici, dans son bureau privé. Tandis que des bruits de talon s'approchaient, il s'empressa de fermer son esprit avec application. Il n'était pas fou au point de laisser un libre-accès à ses pensées. Alors qu'il montait sa dernière barrière, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. L'elfe de maison était suivi par Bellatrix. La femme, vêtue d'une robe sombre bouffante, donna un coup de pied violent à la créature magique qui glissa au sol jusqu'aux pieds de Lucius en couinant bruyamment. Presque aussitôt, il disparut, allant probablement se cacher dans les recoins de la cuisine du Manoir.

Le rire cristallin de la Mangemort retentit dans la pièce même si Lucius resta impassible. Il avança jusqu'à son bureau et s'installa. Ensuite, il indiqua un siège libre à la femme. D'une démarche qui se voulait séduisante, son invité s'approcha du fauteuil en cuir noir et se laissa glisser dedans. Il y eut un long silence dans la salle spacieuse. En bon hôte, l'homme fit apparaître deux tasses de thé en ignorant le reniflement méprisant de sa belle-sœur. Il était évident qu'elle aurait préféré un bon verre de Whisky mais il avait eu sa dose journalière.

-Que voulais-tu? Trépigna-t-elle, impatiente.

Lucius eut une dernière pensée pour son épouse avant de se pencher vers Bellatrix, un rictus apparaissant sur son visage. Elle-même s'approcha de lui avec un sourire conspirateur. L'homme la fixa dans les yeux, horriblement maquillés, pour ne pas loucher sur sa poitrine exagérément montrée.

-Je sais qui a tué Narcissa.

La réaction de Bellatrix fut explosive. Elle sursauta et se jeta en arrière dans son fauteuil. Ensuite, elle bondit sur ses pieds en tirant sa baguette magique d'une poche quasiment invisible de sa robe. L'air charmeur marquant ses traits quelques secondes plus tôt s'était effacé pour laisser place à une fureur effrayante. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle était peut-être une femme froide et cruelle, cependant, sa sœur était très importante pour elle. Bien sûr, il y avait eu une période de tension après l'annulation de son mariage avec Lucius puisqu'il l'avait remplacé par Narcissa. Or, elle s'était rapprochée avant la chute de Voldemort. Elle était sa famille. Et puis, elle était plus fragile qu'elle. Elle se défendait moins bien qu'elle. Et sa douceur la poussait à être gentille avec trop de personnes. C'était un défaut qu'elle n'avait jamais pu canaliser chez sa petite sœur.

Lucius se recula dans son siège et ramena ses mains sous son menton, observant sa belle-sœur. Il n'était pas étonné de sa réaction virulente. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait pensé intéressant de l'appeler. En plus d'être cruelle, elle était attachée à Narcissa. Lui demander de le rejoindre pour se venger était indispensable pour rendre cela le plus agréable possible.

-Qui sont-ils? Cracha-t-elle. Comment les as-tu trouvés?

L'aristocrate balaya la deuxième question d'un mouvement vague de la main et lui expliqua qu'il avait l'intention de piéger ces personnes dans les semaines à venir pour leur faire regretter leur geste.

**oOo**

Finalement, Remus et Severus rentrèrent ensemble dans leur appartement commun quelques minutes avant le dîner. Le cours du maître des potions s'était achevé une heure plus tôt mais il avait fouiné un peu dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour trouver un manuel de potions assez ancien. Mrs Pince l'irritait à tourner autour de lui alors il s'était enfermé seul dans la grande pièce recelant de grimoires précieux, ou dangereux pour certains. Ensuite, il s'était diriger vers ses appartements pour se désaltérer un coup avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner. C'était là que les deux amants s'étaient croisés au hasard dans un couloir.

Quant à la réunion du loup-garou, elle s'était éternisée et il n'avait pas rejoint Aleksandre comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait espéré pouvoir discuter un peu avec lui pour comprendre ce qui le tracassait tant. Était-ce son départ de Poudlard? Il pouvait aisément imaginer que ça n'était pas une décision facile à accepter. Il estimait déjà qu'il était chanceux de travailler, et d'avoir étudie, dans le château alors qu'il était un loup-garou. Il comprenait l'angoisse du jeune homme de devoir quitter ce lieu. Cependant, le jeune Serpentard paraissait abattu. Et il craignait que cela couvre quelque chose de plus important qu'une nouvelle école. C'était pourquoi il était en train d'informer son amant de son inquiétude pour l'adolescent. Il pensait que Severus avait tiré les mêmes conclusions que lui mais comme ce dernier était très pudique, il exprimait rarement le fond de sa pensée. Remus voulait simplement savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Peut-être était-il un peu trop soucieux? Sirius le lui faisait souvent remarquer.

-Aleksandre est très secret, soupira Severus avant de prononcer le mot de passe pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Je ne veux pas le forcer à me parler.

-C'est très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Un grognement d'approbation quitta les lèvres serrées de l'ancien espion. Évidemment, il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait parfaitement remarqué que son fils paraissait mal dans sa peau. D'ailleurs, il en avait discuté avec Ivan pendant quelques minutes la veille. D'après celui-ci, l'humeur sombre du jeune homme n'était guère surprenante. Ces dernières semaines n'étaient pas des plus faciles. Il découvrait qu'une prophétie le reliait à Voldemort et il avait participé à une bataille importante au Ministère de la Magie. Combat qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Suite à cela, il apprenait que sa scolarité à Poudlard allait s'achever. Il devait considérer cela comme une punition. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Le psychiatre tenait à pouvoir expliquer cela à son patient pour qu'il comprenne que ce retour dans un hôpital était davantage une nécessité, un pont vers sa guérison plutôt qu'une sanction.

Il fallait ensuite ajouter à cela qu'Aleksandre était entré dans l'adolescence. Personne ne pouvait en douter à présent. C'était souvent une période difficile pour tous les membres d'une famille. Severus ne devait pas s'offusquer de son éloignement progressif. Il était même probable que le Serpentard lui-même ne s'aperçoive pas encore qu'il ne ressentait plus le besoin de courir dans les bras de son père pour lui raconter sa journée. Tous les adolescents, en grandissant, prenaient un peu de distance avec leurs parents, même si cela ne signifiait pas que moins d'amour les unissait. Ivan avait ajouté avec un certain amusement que être grognon était un état d'esprit fréquent chez les adolescents et Aleksandre avait une propension à râler.

Severus lâcha un second soupir et passa le premier à travers le trou laissé par le tableau d'entrée. Il fronça les sourcils face au bazar se trouvant sur la table de la petite cuisine aménagée. Il jeta un regard acide à son amant. Celui-ci savait pourtant qu'il ne supportait pas le désordre! Cependant, il remarqua la surprise inscrite sur ses traits. Il reporta son attention sur la table et s'aperçut que deux des quatre chaises étaient renversées au sol. Que s'était-il passé par Merlin? Son regard fut attiré par un bruit puis il entendit Remus haleter et le sentit se figer à côté de lui.

-ALEKSANDRE!

Severus poussa ce cri sans même s'en apercevoir. Il laissa tomber au sol le livre qu'il tenait ainsi qu'une pile de copies d'étudiants idiots. Il se précipita vers son fils en sentant la panique envahir ses membres ainsi que son esprit, bloquant le flot de ses pensées rationnelles. Une douleur bloqua sa respiration un moment et il s'agenouilla auprès de son enfant, n'osant pas le toucher. L'enfant était couché au sol, roulé en boule. Il était parmi un ensemble de parchemins et de faïences brisées. Son visage était pâle, presque translucide et des spasmes violents agitaient son corps. Il tenait son bras gauche fermement serré contre sa poitrine. C'était un souffle haletant qui faisait vibrer ses lèvres devenues violettes. Que se passait-il ? Avait-il fait un malaise?

Il le secoua doucement en posant une main sur son front fiévreux. Il avait de la température. Des gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient le long de son visage. Il le secoua une nouvelle fois. C'était probablement un malaise. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Remus s'était autant inquiété pour l'adolescent. Il se sentait déjà mal. Severus redressa doucement son fils et celui-ci poussa un long gémissement brisé par des sanglots. Il appuya la tête de l'enfant contre sa poitrine en essayant de lui faire reprendre conscience. Il entendit à peine son amant contacter Mrs Pomfresh par le biais de la cheminée du salon. Son attention était fixée sur le sang qui tachait le sol face à lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il tâtonna l'arrière du crâne du Serpentard. Il s'était peut-être blessé en chutant. Or, il ne détecta aucune blessure.

Il examina plus attentivement Aleksandre alors que Remus le rejoignait en quelques enjambées. Il lui annonça que l'infirmière allait arriver d'ici quelques secondes, le temps de rassembler quelques instruments qui pourraient lui être utiles. Severus ne l'écouta pas. Il attrapa le bras gauche du garçon avec délicatesse et s'aperçut que le sang s'écoulait de cet endroit. Son souffle s'accéléra en comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident. Le loup-garou poussa un juron à côté de lui et se pencha pour ramasser un couteau qui gisait à quelques centimètres d'eux. Il était recouvert de sang. Une nausée souleva le cœur du maître des potions en fixant les différentes plaies marquant la peau pâle de son fils. À présent qu'il avait détecté la source de l'écoulement du liquide rougeâtre, il distinguait mieux les quatre coupures.

-Aleksandre, chuchota-t-il avec effroi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Évidemment aucune réponse ne lui parvient. L'adolescent était aux portes de l'inconscience. Son regard vitreux s'ouvrait parfois, et s'arrêtait sur son père, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas déterminer s'il le reconnaissait ou si tout ce qui l'entourait était flou. L'adulte était incapable de détacher son regard du bras ensanglanté du garçon. Il aurait pu sortir sa baguette magique et tenter d'arrêter l'écoulement du sang mais il était paralysé par la peur et la stupéfaction. Remus lui conseilla d'une voix sourde d'allonger le garçon sur la banquette pour que Mrs Pomfresh puisse l'examiner plus facilement. Severus hocha la tête, approuvant cette proposition. Cependant, il eut un peu de difficulté à se redresser en portant son fils dans ses bras. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il craignit un instant qu'elles ne cèdent sous lui. Finalement, il arriva à marcher jusqu'à la banquette sur lequel il déposa le garçon.

Ce fut à cet instant que la cheminée s'éclaira de flammes vertes et la vieille dame apparut, portant un sac de premier soin à bout de bras. Elle s'approcha immédiatement de son patient sans saluer les deux hommes. Toujours sous le choc, Severus s'appuya contre le rebord du canapé pour ne pas se laisser tomber au sol. Pendant ce temps là, Remus s'appliqua à montrer les blessures apparentes d'Aleksandre. L'infirmière hochait la tête en examinant délicatement le membre blessé de garçon. Elle sortit sa baguette magique. Tout en marmonnant une formule, elle dessina une arabesque compliquée au-dessus d'Aleksandre. Ses yeux étaient plissés par la concentration. Lorsque son sortilège fut achevé, du sang s'écoulait toujours des quatre estafilades mais le débit s'était amenuisé.

-Bien. Severus vous devez avoir une potion cicatrisante sous la main. J'en aurais besoin.

L'ancien espion mit quelques secondes à réagir mais une fois le choc passé, il sentit ses facultés mentales revenir en sa possession. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la porte à côté de la salle de bain qui le mena directement à son bureau de professeur et à son laboratoire. Sa réserve privée regorgeait de potions utiles dans la vie quotidienne. Lucius lui demandait toujours pourquoi il s'obstinait à concocter des breuvages parfois longs et inutiles au lieu de concevoir une potion lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il songea que c'était justement pour faire face à des imprévus comme celui-ci qu'il était aussi prévenant. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une potion violette à l'aspect gluant. Il la posa sur la table basse pendant que l'infirmière répétait son sortilège complexe.

Il ramassa le plaid au sol que son fils avait utilisé pour sa sieste et le plia avant de le déposer sur un fauteuil. Il ressentait le besoin inutile de s'occuper les mains. Finalement, il s'obligea à rester immobile pour ne pas faire de bruit parasites. Remus et lui se tenaient légèrement à l'écart pour ne pas déranger Mrs Pomfresh dans son travail. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'être encombré par une autre personne était très agaçant. Leurs regards étaient rivés sur le visage pâle de l'adolescent. Ses yeux étaient clos et il respirait de manière plus calme maintenant que le sang s'écoulait moins rapidement de ses blessures. L'infirmière soupira d'irritation et lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur le bras de son patient. Tout ce sang lui cachait la vue et elle ne pouvait pas être très précise.

Il lui fallut environ dix minutes pour refermer les blessures faîtes au couteau. Pendant ce temps, rien ne vient briser le silence dans l'appartement. Severus osait à peine respirer même s'il était tenté d'accourir auprès de son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux, simplement pour le rassurer. Or, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience quelques instants plus tôt. Quant à Remus, il se sentait gelé de l'intérieur et la culpabilité commençait à ronger ses organes. Il s'était douté que le garçon ne se portait pas bien. En tant que membre de la famille, il aurait dû prendre de son temps pour l'interroger. Il n'avait pas voulu l'embarrasser mais c'était une erreur. Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre s'était passé pendant son absence et qui avait fait craquer complètement le jeune homme? Lorsque Mrs Pomfresh se redressa, son visage était en sueur mais un sourire doux et teinté de soulagement étirait ses lèvres sèches.

-Heureusement, l'objet tranchant est passé près des veines sans en sectionner une, rassura-t-elle.

-Il va bien? Souffla Severus.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et il sentit le soulagement se propager dans son corps avec une telle force que ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Horrifié par cette réaction, il détourna le regard pour le poser sur son fils même si Remus s'empara discrètement de sa main en signe de soutien. Pour ne pas laisser la gêne s'installer dans la pièce, la vieille sorcière annonça qu'elle allait le déplacer néanmoins jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une surveillance était nécessaire car il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il devait prendre une potion de régénération sanguine pour pallier à cette perte. S'il restait inconscient dans la demie-heure à venir, elle apposerait une perfusion pour que la potion puisse se répandre dans son corps sans attendre son réveil. Cependant, elle préférait patienter un peu car le liquide était plus efficace directement avalé. Elle voulait également lui appliquer la potion de cicatrisation sur ses plaies après les avoir nettoyés plus proprement.

En quelques coups de baguette magique, l'adolescent inconscient se retrouva dans un lit à l'infirmerie presque vide. Seuls deux lits étaient utilisés mais les occupants ne remarquèrent pas son arrivée car il fut immédiatement caché par des rideaux. D'un autre sortilège, Mrs Pomfresh troqua ses vêtements sales pour un pyjama propre et chaud. Les deux adultes étaient restés en retrait dans l'appartement pour qu'ils reprennent leur esprit. C'était l'infirmière qui les avait obligé à se calmer pour ne pas polluer l'air de son antre. Bien sûr, elle avait dit cela d'un ton rude mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Elle souhaitait leur laisser un moment d'intimité qui permettrait à Severus de reprendre son impassibilité légendaire.

Le silence dans l'appartement était lourd et Severus ressentit le besoin de boire un verre de Whisky pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il avait besoin d'un électrochoc pour le sortir de sa torpeur. D'un coup de baguette, il passa sa commande et s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée. Il était incapable de prononcer un mot tant sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion. Cela s'était passé si rapidement qu'il prenait seulement conscience de l'acte de son fils. Qu'avait-il essayé de faire en se blessant ainsi? Voulait-il réellement s'ouvrir les veines pour mourir? Un frisson le parcourut et il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas réserver ses questions pour plus tard. Mais c'était impossible! Est-ce qu'Aleksandre se sentait si malheureux? Avait-il des pensées suicidaires? Il se rappelait qu'Ivan lui avait déjà confié plusieurs fois que les épisodes dépressionnaires chez les enfants comme Aleksandre étaient fréquents. Était-ce cela qui arrivait à son fils?

-Est-ce que ça va? Murmura Remus en se servant également un verre d'alcool.

-Est-il si malheureux? Au point de faire une telle chose?

Le loup-garou ignora s'il devait répondre. Il s'agissait davantage d'une question rhétorique mais il ne put s'empêcher de le faire.

-C'est très étrange. Il allait s'endormir lorsque je suis parti. Il n'a peut-être pas voulu arriver à une telle extrémité.

-Il s'est déjà blessé plusieurs fois sous le coup de la peur ou de la colère, ajouta Severus en souhaitant se rassurer. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'intention de... de se blesser trop grièvement.

**oOo**

Tandis que Severus se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide et que Remus nettoyait l'appartement avant de le rejoindre, le repas à la Grande Salle avait débuté depuis une dizaine de minutes. Les mets embaumaient la salle d'un délicieux parfum qui faisait saliver Miss Teigne, dissimulée près de l'entrée. Comme chaque jour, le rassemblement pour le repas était très bruyant. Les professeurs et les adultes discutaient plus posément que les étudiants qui n'hésitaient pas à rire bruyamment sous le regard acéré du professeur McGonagall. Elle avait beau s'égosiller chaque jour pour manger plus calmement, le peu de soutien qu'elle recevait des professeurs anéantissait tous ses efforts.

La table des Serpentards n'était pas la plus calme. Tout d'abord, l'absence du professeur Snape déliait les langues. Les élèves n'étaient pas fous au point de se comporter bruyamment devant leur rigide directeur de maison. Ensuite, une majorité des étudiants était issue de l'ancien hôpital Tarkovski car c'était dans cette maison où le plus d'étudiants avaient désertés. Soit parce que la famille était tournée vers les idées de Voldemort, soit car les parents craignaient de les scolariser à Poudlard. Cependant, les enfants malades n'étaient pas l'unique raison de ce raffut car eux-mêmes profitaient de l'absence du professeur de potions pour faire davantage de bruits.

-On va jouer au Poker sorcier ce soir et tu vas voir! Grogna Jonathan.

-Tu ne m'intimides pas Snape, rétorqua Blaise. Je sais jouer à ce jeu de cartes et crois-moi, tu vas regretter d'avoir parié ton ensemble de sucreries. Je vais devoir les manger pour ne pas te tenter.

Drago roula des yeux sans rien dire mais espérait intérieurement que Jonathan perde leur partie prévue. Il s'était toujours bien débrouillé dans ce jeu mais depuis que Sirius lui avait donné un entraînement particulier, il raflait toutes les mises avec facilité. Ce n'était pas tant les petits enjeux misés qu'ils perdaient tous qui était énervant. C'était sa vantardise écœurante qui était insupportable pour tous les joueurs. Le blond détestait le nouveau beau-père de son meilleur ami pour lui avoir mis entre les mains plusieurs stratagèmes qui le menaient directement à la victoire. Lesquels? Drago l'ignorait mais il était bien décidé à les apprendre à son tour pour fermer le clapet de son ami. Il irait voir Sirius et lui ordonnerait de lui apprendre cette technique de jeu. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un père de substitution à Jonathan que celui-ci devait en récolter tous les avantages. Après tout, il allait bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il allait devoir apprendre à partager et Drago se ferait un plaisir de l'aider à accepter cette idée.

-Pour une fois, ce sera Aleksandre et moi qui allons vous battre et ce, à plat de couture! Trancha Liam avant de fourrer une tranche de bacon dans la bouche.

-C'est hilarant, ironisa Drago de sa voix traînante. Il faudrait déjà qu'Aleksandre réapparaisse.

L'air renfrogné que lui lança son ami par dessus son assiette remplie de bacon grillé le fit sourire. Cela faisait peu de temps que Liam et Aleksandre jouaient au poker. C'était Blaise, Jonathan et lui qui les avaient initiés à ce jeu. Les trois amis avaient pour habitude de se réunir un soir par mois, voire deux, avec Pansy Parkinson, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Théodore Nott. Après la désertion de ceux-ci, ils avaient mis entre parenthèse ces soirées car la mort de Narcissa était encore très présente dans les esprits de tous. Le temps n'était pas à la fête. Il ne l'était toujours pas mais il fallait se divertir comme le martelait quotidiennement Jonathan. En ce début de sixième année, ils avaient repris leurs habitudes en y invitant les deux garçons. Leur apprendre les règles nombreuses et complexes de ce jeu n'avait pas été une mince affaire et c'était pour cette raison que pour le moment, ils jouaient tous deux ensembles afin de ne pas se faire battre dès le premier tour. Ça ne leur permettait cependant pas de se hisser à la première place et de rafler des gains.

-Pourquoi ne pas révéler des secrets comme mise?

La proposition de Liam visait clairement Drago puisque son regard était fixé sur le blond. Celui-ci espéra ne pas rougir. Il trouvait que le jeune homme était culotté et qu'il commençait à être bien trop emballé par le poker. Il devrait peut-être revoir sa participation à cette soirée! Il savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir avec ce sous-entendu grotesque. Liam était le seul qui connaissait « officiellement » la relation ambiguë qu'il entretenait avec Aleksandre. L'aristocrate refusait toujours d'utiliser un mot comme couple pour désigner le tournant qu'avait pris son amitié avec le fils de son parrain. S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait demandé à ce dernier de ne mettre personne dans la confidence de leur flirt, pas même son meilleur ami. Lui-même gardait les lèvres closes parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se confier à Jonathan qui risquait de très mal prendre la situation.

Néanmoins, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en voyant la lueur intéressée s'allumer dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se redressa sur son siège en jouant avec sa fourchette et ses petits-pois. Drago serra les lèvres. Il savait que son ami était très joueur. Voire un peu trop. Est-ce que Liam espérait vraiment qu'Aleksandre et lui disent la vérité? Ils n'avaient aucune potion de véritasérum sous la main et personne ne saurait qu'ils mentaient. Il leva un sourcil menaçant envers l'adolescent hyper-actif en loupant le sourire en coin amusé de Blaise. Seul Jonathan semblait complètement inconscient de ce qui se tramait entre son cousin et son meilleur ami.

-Connaître ta vie sexuelle avec Lovegood ne m'intéresse pas, siffla-t-il.

Une grimace collective apparut sur le visage de Jonathan et Blaise tandis que les joues de Liam s'empourprèrent. Celui-ci piqua un fard en plongeant sa tête dans son assiette. Luna et lui n'étaient pas encore à ce stade là. La jolie blonde semblait constamment dans la lune et lui-même peinait parfois à comprendre et à suivre les conversations qu'il entretenait avec elle. Ils s'embrassaient mais elle était assez pudique et peu portée sur la relation physique. Lui-même était assez gêné de ce côté. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la confiance qu'il s'accordait qui lui permettait de jouer les malins devant la Serdaigle. Il se sentait plutôt ridicule même si Aleksandre lui affirmait le contraire. Il remerciait d'ailleurs son ami d'être là pour l'écouter à ce sujet plutôt embarrassant qu'il n'osait pas aborder avec son psychiatre.

-J'avoue qu'étaler mes ébats sexuels avec Gabriel ne me plairait pas non plus.

-Quel hypocrite, glissa Blaise. Tu adorerais te vanter!

Jonathan eut un ricanement sardonique et s'apprêtait à lancer un commentaire, probablement salace, lorsqu'une explosion retentit dans la Grande Salle et qu'un nuage de fumée blanc apparut. Une vague de cris surpris et apeurés s'éleva dans la pièce et en un quart de seconde, tous les adultes présents se levèrent et dirigèrent leur baguette magique sur cette étrange fumée. Celle-ci commença à se dissiper, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes. Dumbledore leva une main pour imposer l'immobilité à ses compagnons. Il avait vu du coin de l'œil que Sirius était déjà prêt à intervenir. Ses sourcils broussailleux se froncèrent et il contourna la table des professeurs, toujours armé de sa baguette.

Deux adolescents venaient d'apparaître dans la Grande Salle. C'était quasiment impossible à moins qu'une autre personne pouvant le faire les ait guidés jusque ici. Un garçon fin était soutenu par un autre adolescent plus grand et plus massif que lui. Le premier semblait blessé mais tous les deux paraissaient secoués, choqués. Ils devaient également se demander comment ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. C'était actuellement le lieu le plus sécurisé contre Voldemort en Angleterre, avec le Manoir Snape. Le directeur n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître en s'approchant d'eux. Il s'agissait de deux anciens élèves de Serpentard. Deux étudiants ayant soutenus le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que celui-ci n'attaque le château.

-Théodore, chuchota Blaise, ébahi.

-Il est accompagné d'Adrian, ajouta Jonathan en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Drago.

Celui-ci fixait ses deux anciens camarades avec un air surpris mais son regard s'attarda sur la silhouette de son ancien petit-ami. Cette venue n'était pas prévue du tout.

* * *

Bonjour à tous,  
Navré de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. C'est toujours frustrant de ne pas trouver le temps pour le faire, mais entre les cours, le permis et les quelques soucis de santé actuels, je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de vous répondre. Je vais donc donner la réponse à une question qui revient très souvent: "combien de chapitres restent-ils?" Actuellement, j'écris le chapitre 121 et j'ai un plan concret jusqu'au 125. Ensuite, la fin sera vraiment proche. Je ne pense pas dépasser les 140 chapitres. Bien sur, ceci n'est pas officiel donc ça peut s'allonger ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chaitre qui renvoit un peu Aleksandre en arrière mais il y a également quelques avancées, comme le retour de l'ancien petit-ami de Drago. Ce sera assez étonnant de voir la réaction du jeune Snape ^^ Je ne vous en dis pas plus!

Bonne semaine et merci pour votre fidélité,  
Patmol25.


	111. CXI: Reconfort

**Chapitre: Réconfort**

Drago observait le visage pâle et endormi d'Aleksandre. Il était pratiquement treize heures mais il reprenait les cours uniquement à quinze heures trente. Il était donc venu à l'infirmerie pour savoir comment se portait son petit-ami. Bouleversé par l'incident, Jonathan lui avait appris au début du déjeuner que son cousin s'était réveillé. Son meilleur ami l'avait regardé étrangement face à sa réaction brusque. Lorsqu'il avait voulu se rendre au chevet du Serpentard, Severus lui avait indiqué avec douceur qu'il était préférable que le garçon ne reçoive pas trop de visiteurs en même temps. Bien qu'il soit resté impassible, l'aristocrate avait senti son cœur se serrer sous l'émotion. Il avait compris le sous-entendu de son parrain qui se voulait délicat: la priorité était à la famille. Lui n'était qu'un très proche ami. Bien sûr, il ignorait que la relation avec son fils était si forte. Et Drago ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il était celui qui refusait d'informer tout le monde de l'étrangeté de leurs rapports. Ils s'embrassaient et riaient ensembles chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils étaient un couple et c'était probablement la première fois qu'il l'admettait. Ça ne le bouleversait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Un sourire tendre apparut sur son visage et il passa une main sur la peau douce de son petit-ami. Un nouveau sourire niais apparut à cette pensée mais il s'empressa de le faire disparaître. Il s'assura une nouvelle fois que les rideaux encadrant le lit du malade étaient clos. Mrs Pomfresh l'avait laissé entrer avec réticence mais son regard doux l'avait convaincu. Jonathan était en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall et Severus assurait un cours. Il pouvait venir sans avoir à prévenir qui que ce soit. C'était pourquoi il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Finalement, c'était aussi bien de ne pas être venu en même temps que Jonathan et Severus. Il pouvait avoir un peu plus d'intimité avec l'autre adolescent.

Aleksandre gémit doucement et commença à gesticuler. Il ne s'était pas réveillé après le départ de sa famille. En fait, Jonathan lui avait affirmé que son réveil avait duré une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il ne se rendorme, épuisé. Drago fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il devait appeler Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle assiste au réveil de son patient mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, les yeux noirs et verts de son petit-ami s'ouvrirent doucement. Il sembla choqué de le voir à son chevet et tenta de se redresser en posant une main sur son front douloureux. Avec des gestes maladroits, le blond l'aida à se positionner correctement afin d'être assis.

-Merci Drago, chuchota-t-il.

La première chose que le blond remarqua fut qu'Aleksandre évitait son regard. En fait, la honte irradiait de son visage et du reste de son corps. Ses yeux embués de fatigue étaient rivés sur ses genoux et il tâtonna la table de nuit à ses côtés pour attraper la carafe de jus de citrouille. En faisant ce mouvement, les yeux de Drago furent attirés par l'épais bandage qui recouvrait sa peau de son bras gauche. Il eut l'irrésistible envie malsaine de lui ôter pour voir l'état de ses blessures. Néanmoins, il retint cette pulsion et s'empara d'un verre qui traînait toujours auprès des lits de l'infirmerie puis entreprit de lui remplir. Un remerciement tremblant quitta les lèvres toujours violacées de son petit-ami.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Demanda Drago d'une voix tout aussi basse. Je ne comprends pas.

Aleksandre resta muet un moment. À son premier réveil, Jonathan lui avait posé une dizaine de questions avant que son père ne le houspille froidement en le voyant blêmir de plus en plus. Celui-ci avait retenu son propre flot d'interrogation au grand soulagement de l'adolescent. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les appartements de son père dans la mesure où il ignorait comment il avait pu abouti à un tel geste. Était-il complètement cinglé pour se trancher les avant-bras dans le seul but de se faire souffrir et de se punir? Il n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Enfin si, mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son corps et son esprit pour lui interdire de faire une telle chose. Oh Merlin, il avait tellement honte. Il ne pourrait jamais plus regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux.

-Aleksandre, je suis ton petit-ami. C'est normal que je m'inquiète et j'attends d'avoir des réponses!

Le jeune Snape fut tellement ébahi d'entendre Drago le nommer comme son petit-ami qu'il releva brusquement la tête vers lui en le fixant bouche-bée. Venait-il vraiment d'officialiser en quelque sorte leur relation? Il sentit un sourire éclairer son visage tandis que les joues de son ami se coloraient d'un rose soutenu.

-Je ne voulais pas mourir, assura-t-il en grimaçant. Tout le monde semble penser cela.

Un mélange de soulagement et d'incompréhension s'infiltra en Drago. Il dévisagea son petit-ami qui avait rebaissé son regard sur ses mains tremblantes. À ses yeux, une personne qui tentait de se couper les veines avait un penchant suicidaire. Or, Aleksandre lui affirmait à l'instant à le contraire. Il retient la réflexion acerbe qui lui brûla les lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela alors? Avait-il une seule seconde pensé à lui avant de prendre ce couteau? Il avait fait cela juste après leur dispute, par Merlin! Aleksandre n'avait pas idée de la culpabilité qui lui avait soulevé l'estomac en apprenant la nouvelle. Et si tout était de sa faute? Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il avait prié pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Après tout, son petit-ami lui répétait souvent qu'il était heureux de leur relation, qu'il aimait lorsque ils s'embrassaient. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un tissu de mensonges et qu'il était malheureux avec lui.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu blessé ainsi alors?

Aleksandre leva un regard hésitant vers l'adolescent debout face à lui. Son père lui avait déjà posé cette question bien évidemment. Il ne lui avait pas répondu. C'était sans réponse que Jonathan était reparti de l'infirmerie à l'heure du déjeuner. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il avait paniqué après avoir fait un rêve où son père le violait. C'était un cauchemar pervers de son esprit pour le punir d'être un enfant indigne. Il en avait tout à fait conscience mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir honteux, coupable. Est-ce qu'au fond de lui-même il espérait que son père fasse une telle chose? Non, évidemment mais il commençait à en douter avec ce rêve. Il repensa aux propos de l'oncle Vernon qui tentait de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il était consentant lors de leurs rapports sexuels et que, en plus de cela, il le désirait ardemment.

Il se demanda un moment s'il pouvait expliquer à Drago comment s'était réellement déroulé cette fin de journée. Une part de lui lui criait de ne pas faire cela. Normalement, les adolescents ne rêvaient pas d'être violés par un parent mais plutôt d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec son petit-ami. C'était de Drago qu'il aurait dû rêver ainsi, pas de son père. Il aurait peut-être même été excité de voir son petit-ami et lui dans une telle position. Il n'en savait rien mais il était persuadé de réagir moins violemment que la veille. Mais d'un autre côté, il brûlait d'envie de se confier à lui. Il était probablement la seule personne à qui il pouvait le faire. Comment pouvait-il avouer le contenu de son rêve à son père? Cette fois-ci, l'homme déclarerait officiellement ne plus être son père. Il serait bien trop dégoûté du fond de ses pensées. Jonathan ne comprendrait sûrement pas et il était difficile pour lui de garder un secret. Il était fort probable qu'avant la fin de la journée Gabriel serait mis dans la confidence. Il restait Ivan bien sûr. C'était probablement la personne la plus apte à l'aider et le rassurer, encore plus que Drago. Cependant, rien ne lui disait qu'il ne déciderait pas d'en parler avec son père.

Ce fut pourquoi, il se mit à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé à son petit-ami. Celui-ci fut tellement choqué qu'il se confie aussi librement à lui qu'il resta immobile un moment avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il eut raison de faire cela car des larmes imbibèrent le haut de sa robe d'uniforme dès que la tête d'Aleksandre se posa contre sa poitrine. Il l'écouta durant les cinq minutes que prit son récit et soupira intérieurement. Un moment, il se demanda si le choisir comme petit-ami était une bonne idée. Il se fustigea à cette pensée. Il avait peut-être de nombreux problèmes mais il n'en restait pas moins une personne adorable, sympathique, loyale et amusante. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi.

-Hier soir, j'ai réfléchi, commença Drago à mi-voix.

À ses mots, Aleksandre se tendit et il ferma les yeux en restant malgré tout blotti dans les bras du Serpentard. Oh Merlin, il aurait dû se taire. Pourquoi s'était-il confié à son ami? Drago allait lui annoncer qu'il voulait mettre un terme à leur relation. Les bras un peu plus forts et épais que les siens se resserrèrent autour de lui et il renifla doucement en passant une main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Il entendrait le verdict de son petit-ami (ou ancien petit-ami) sans sangloter comme un crétin. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il espérait seulement pouvoir le convaincre de ne répéter à personne ce qu'il venait de lui raconter.

-J'étais fâché à l'idée que tu partes de Poudlard mais je pense que c'est important que tu fasses tout pour guérir. Ainsi, tu n'auras pas à subir de tels rêves et je ne me ferais plus autant de soucis pour toi.

Drago sentit la tête de son ami se redresser contre sa poitrine dans l'intention de croiser son regard mais il s'obstina à fixer le rideau devant lui, luttant contre le rougissement de son visage. Ce qu'il venait de dire était très niais. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit à voix haute ce à quoi il avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Il était vrai qu'au début, il était furieux. Aleksandre ne pouvait-il pas protester contre ce changement d'école? Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul même s'il n'avait pas osé le formuler ainsi, craignant d'être ridicule ou de comprendre qu'il était réellement attaché au jeune homme. Même en voyant celui-ci se rebiffer contre cette décision, il ne s'était pas senti apaisé et s'en était pris à lui alors qu'au fond, il n'était responsable de rien.

Mais n'avaient-ils pas meilleur temps d'être séparés un moment pour laisser le temps à Aleksandre de guérir? Il devait mettre un terme à tous ses cauchemars, à toutes ses peurs même si pour cela, ils devaient être éloignés. Ça l'attristait car il était la personne avec laquelle il était le plus proche. Jonathan et lui s'étaient éloignés depuis que le premier était emmêlé dans son histoire avec le français. Il ne lui reprochait pas. Bien au contraire, il comprenait son désir de toujours être avec Gabriel et de profiter de leur relation. Cependant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir seul sans Aleksandre. Il avait honte de penser ainsi. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy! Mais au risque d'être niais, c'était la vérité.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on ne soit plus ensembles? Chuchota Aleksandre pour être certain.

-Non. Bien sur que non. Je veux juste que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Au lieu de se sentir fâché par le fait que son petit-ami lui demandait d'accepter de quitter Poudlard sans faire d'histoire, il sentit le soulagement se répandre en lui. Non seulement, Drago n'était pas fâché ou dégoûté par son cauchemar mais en plus de cela, il leur imaginait un avenir commun, notamment s'il guérissait. Il avait raison. Cet incident de la veille était bien la preuve qu'il avait encore des progrès à effectuer. Peut-être que son retard mental s'était résorbé entièrement mais il était toujours hanté par son passé et ça l'empêchait d'être déclaré guéri. Il devait encore faire des efforts lors de ses séances avec Ivan pour avancer. Il ne disait pas que cela serait facile de quitter Poudlard. Il y avait pris ses marques sous le nom d'Aleksandre et Liam et lui s'amusaient vraiment. Cependant, il acceptait déjà un peu mieux l'idée.

Le silence s'étira dans l'infirmerie. Drago s'installa un peu plus confortablement auprès d'Aleksandre pendant que celui-ci nettoyait son visage humidifié par les larmes. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, tous les deux un peu gênés par leur discussion et leur promiscuité. Cependant, aucun ne voulait mettre un terme à ce calme. Mrs Pomfresh pensait que son patient dormait toujours et celui-ci ne réclama pas ses soins.

Aleksandre songea alors que c'était agréable de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un d'autre que les membres de sa famille.

**oOo**

Le soir, après le dîner, Jonathan lui donna une nouvelle visite, cette fois-ci accompagné de Gabriel. Mrs Pomfresh refusait de le laisser sortir pour la nuit. Il reprendrait les cours demain après-midi. Elle tenait à ce qu'il ait une longue nuit de sommeil, même si elle devait empiéter sur les heures scolaires de la matinée. Évidemment, Aleksandre trouvait cela totalement absurde puisqu'il se sentait mieux. En toute honnêteté, il n'était pas assez en forme pour faire un match de Quidditch mais s'asseoir sur une chaise et écouter les professeurs n'était pas compliqué. Il s'était déjà ennuyé toute la journée et avait vu défiler les heures en lisant un livre. Il avait tenté de monnayer sa sortie de l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que son père arrive et lui annonce d'une voix douce que l'infirmière était la plus compétente pour décider du jour et de l'heure de sa sortie.

Son père était étrange. Il l'avait remarqué à sa deuxième visite, lors de la récréation de l'après-midi. Drago s'apprêtait à repartir et il s'était redressé vivement à l'arrivée de l'adulte alors que ses lèvres allaient se poser sur les siennes. En balbutiant une excuse sous le regard curieux du maître des potions, le Serpentard était parti en vitesse. C'était à cet instant qu'il avait pris conscience de son comportement. Il lui parlait avec douceur comme s'il allait se briser à tout instant. Il l'avait serré contre lui délicatement comme si ses os risquaient de fondre dans son étreinte. Il l'avait dorloté tout en semblant mal à l'aise. Que se passait-il? Drago n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait mis dans la confidence de son cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être cette raison qui le poussait à se comporter ainsi. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était déçu de son comportement et lui-même ne savait pas comment aborder la conversation pour lui signifier qu'il était désolé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus avait probablement demandé à Jonathan de ne pas l'abrutir de questions et de le laisser tranquille puisque son cousin racontait sa journée avec enjouement. Pourtant, il voyait bien la curiosité qui teintait son regard sombre. D'ailleurs, Aleksandre s'appliquait à conserver ses deux bras sous la couette de l'infirmerie. Chacun de ses visiteurs avaient tourné les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses blessures. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient rien vu. Seul Drago avait eu le courage de lui demander s'il souffrait. Même son père n'avait pas osé le faire alors qu'Aleksandre l'avait parfaitement entendu poser la question à Mrs Pomfresh qui l'avait rassuré.

-Drago est venu te voir tout à l'heure? Demanda Gabriel avec curiosité.

Comme toujours, le français était bien plus calme que son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas ce besoin de gesticuler et de parler fort. Heureusement pour Aleksandre car il doutait avoir la force de supporter une telle exubérance multipliée par deux. Il hocha lentement la tête en espérant ne pas rougir. Il ne voulait pas trahir sa relation avec Drago. Ce n'était pas lui qui le refusait mais l'autre garçon. Celui-ci semblait penser que leur famille respective n'apprécierait pas le fait qu'ils se soient ainsi rapprochés. Aleksandre en doutait. Il savait que Jonathan et son père étaient un peu réticents à ce qu'ils aient un petit-ami. Il se souvenait de leur réaction un peu réfractaire face à Mike mais ils avaient probablement changer d'avis depuis ce temps. Ou pas. Peu importe, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient réellement faire quelque chose.

Et Drago n'était pas un mauvais choix. C'était un garçon gentil et en plus de cela, il était plutôt joli. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il faisait pratiquement partie de la famille. Les Malefoy et les Snape étaient très liés. Ça ne changerait rien s'ils étaient plus proches. Pour le moment, Aleksandre ne voulait pas blesser son ami alors il acceptait cette contrainte de rester caché. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il voulait embrasser Drago au milieu de la Grande Salle mais plutôt le fait d'assumer qu'ils s'appréciaient plus que des amis. De toute manière, il ne s'imaginait pas capable d'embrasser son petit-ami devant qui que ce soit. C'était bien trop intime. Il était déjà embarrassé lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux alors il n'imaginait pas son état en le faisant devant une cinquantaine de personnes.

-Ah mais oui! Tu n'étais pas là pour voir le retour du merveilleux ancien petit-ami de Drago! Lâcha Jonathan avant de glousser.

Celui-ci ne remarqua ni le regard noir de Gabriel ni celui complètement perdu d'Aleksandre. Il continua à pouffer un instant avant de jeter un regard interloqué à son petit-ami qui venait de lui donner un discret coup de pied au tibia. Quel était le problème? Son cousin allait être hilare d'entendre comment Drago avait réagi.

-Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi pâle, confia-t-il.

-Adrian, c'est cela? Demanda Aleksandre avec incertitude.

Adrian Pucey. Il avait entendu ce prénom quelques mois plus tôt sans y avoir prêté grande attention. Il se rappelait juste que Lucius n'était pas vraiment satisfait de ce jeune homme. La raison? Aleksandre ne s'était même pas interrogé dessus. Si son parrain estimait que c'était un garçon inapproprié, ça devait être le cas. Il n'avait pas cherché une explication plus approfondie. À cette époque, il se moquait pas mal de ce que Drago faisait de sa bouche. Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il se redressa dans son lit et ignora le regard appuyé de Gabriel.

Le français n'était pas dupe. C'était peut-être l'une des personnes les plus lucides en ce qui concernait Drago et Aleksandre. En même temps, c'était tellement évident! Il était un garçon assez naïf. Il le reconnaissait lui-même. Dans son ancienne école, tout le monde se moquait de lui à cause de cela. Il ne remarquait jamais ce qui se tramait entre deux personnes. Or, c'était l'un des sujets principaux pour les adolescents. Il se retrouvait toujours un peu confus au milieu de ces discussions. Cependant, ce qui liait Aleksandre et Drago était fort. Même lorsqu'ils étaient en froids, ils paraissaient liés. Ils avaient également cette manie de se chamailler comme tous les jeunes couples. C'était une quasiment une évidence. Mais si lui l'avait remarqué, il ne comprenait pas comment son petit-ami ne pouvait pas le faire. L'indélicatesse de Jonathan le sidérait. Était-il aveugle? Pourtant, il n'était pas le dernier des crétins. Ouvrir les yeux ne lui ferait pas de mal!

-Exactement! C'est un Mangemort.

Drago était l'ancien petit-ami d'un Mangemort? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et même s'il pressentait que la suite allait lui déplaire, il avait hâte de connaître tous les détails que son cousin pouvait lui donner. Il devait tout savoir de ce Pucey pour mieux le cerner. Celui-ci vit qu'il était particulièrement intéressé par cette nouvelle et il sourit largement. Et oui, Jonathan Snape adorait rapporter les potins!

-S'il est ici, ce n'est plus le cas, rectifia Gabriel en roulant des yeux. Un autre ancien élève et lui se sont échappés de la sorte d'école qui forme les futurs Mangemorts.

Un regard dépité apparut sur le visage d'Aleksandre. Ces deux étudiants n'avaient donc plus l'intention d'être des Mangemorts. C'était peut-être ce dessein chez Pucey qui avait déplu à Lucius. Si ce n'était plus le projet d'avenir du jeune homme, Drago serait peut-être tenté de retourner auprès de lui.

-Comment ont-ils fait pour atterrir à Poudlard?

-Ils sont simplement apparus comme ça dans la Grande Salle! L'autre garçon est Théodore Nott. Il est en sixième année avec nous maintenant.

Jonathan continua ses explications sous l'oreille attentive de son cousin. Celui-ci apprit que le père de ce Théodore était un vieux Mangemort veuf. Il avait toujours soutenu Voldemort avec force et avait pensé que son fils unique rejoindrait les rangs de celui-ci sans discuter, fier d'endosser un tel rôle. Or, ce n'était pas exactement le cas. Si au début, il n'avait pas protesté pour ne pas blesser son père mais également ne pas le mettre en danger, il en avait eu assez au cours d'une session d'entraînement. Gabriel ajouta avec effroi que le travail donné aux futurs Mangemorts était apparemment très difficile et éprouvant. Intérieurement, Aleksandre songea que les entraînements ne devaient pas être aussi joyeux et détendus que ceux donnés quelque fois au Manoir Snape. Voldemort n'était pas du genre à être tendre avec ses fidèles et ceux-ci ne devaient pas l'être entre eux.

Jonathan continua son récit en lui expliquant que Théo s'était rebiffé contre les Mangemorts lors d'une séance, ce qui lui avait valu d'être enfermé dans l'un des cachots de la vieille bâtisse où était logé Voldemort. Il y avait passé une semaine malgré les supplications de son père pour qu'il soit libéré. Contre toute attente, Adrian Pucey vint le chercher la veille au soir dans une vaine tentative de s'enfuir. Ils avaient aucune chance de quitter la grande demeure sans rencontrer un Mangemort. Ceux-ci grouillaient partout. La raison du retournement de Pucey était inconnu mais il était à présent clair qu'il ne voulait plus devenir un Mangemort et travailler pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-S'ils sont ici actuellement, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils ont rencontrés Lucius dans les couloirs, ajouta Gabriel. D'après Elena, il venait tout juste d'arriver et venait de quitter Bellatrix. C'est lui qui les a envoyés ici.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas une ruse? Demanda Aleksandre en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ont peut-être infiltrés Poudlard.

-Oncle Severus a levé les doutes grâce à du véritasérum.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Mrs Pomfresh chassa les deux adolescents de son infirmerie en rouspétant que son patient avait besoin de repos s'il voulait retrouver son dortoir. Une fois seul, Aleksandre soupira bruyamment et s'enfonça dans son lit. L'infirmière allait lui amener une potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'il prendrait au moment de se coucher. Il en était reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas avoir un cauchemar au milieu de l'infirmerie. Il était assez humilié par la situation actuelle. Même si elle restait très professionnelle, il avait tout de même remarquer une certaine curiosité de la part de la vieille sorcière. Ce n'était pas étonnant, il le reconnaissait. Non seulement il était le fils du professeur Snape et cela suffisait pour intriguer mais en plus de cela, l'étiquette du Survivant lui collait à la peau, bien malgré lui.

Alors qu'il était seul, il en profita pour réfléchir à ce que Jonathan et Gabriel venaient de lui apprendre. Il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait aussi soucieux de la venue de Adrian Pucey à Poudlard. C'était idiot après tout. Drago était avec lui maintenant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être inquiet. Cependant, il se demandait pourquoi le blond ne l'avait pas informé de cela lors de sa visite en début d'après-midi. Était-il embarrassé de devoir lui annoncer que son ancien amoureux était près de lui? Un froncement de sourcil marqua son visage qui prit une teinte rosée.

Était-il jaloux?

**oOo**

Le lendemain après-midi, Aleksandre quittait le cours de potions d'un pas traînant. Il se sentait plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait d'abord. Ce cours de deux heures l'avait ennuyé et il avait été distrait tout au long de la confection de la potion, obligeant Liam à être davantage attentif. Or, c'était très difficile pour lui en raison de sa maladie qui accentuait son inattention. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient réussis à donner une fiole sans explosion à la fin de l'heure. Oh, ils n'auraient pas une bonne note mais au moins le travail était fait.

Il ignora le regard soucieux de son père posé sur sa nuque tandis qu'il passait la porte de la salle de classe parmi les derniers étudiants qui ne se ruaient pas sur la sortie. Comme Mrs Pomfresh le lui avait annoncé la veille, il avait quitté l'infirmerie dans la matinée vers onze heures. Ainsi, il avait pu prendre une douche avant d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient eu la délicatesse de ne pas l'interroger, ni de l'embarrasser par rapport à l'incident. Visiblement Liam était au courant de ce qu'il avait fait mais il respectait son silence bien mieux que tous ses autres amis. Il avait aussi étudié à l'hôpital Tarkovski et ce genre d'incident n'était pas rare. Il trouvait cela moins choquant que Jonathan par exemple.

-À tout à l'heure! Lui lança justement son ami en le dépassant dans le couloir du cachot. Je dois me dépêcher. Je dois passer aux toilettes avant ma séance.

Un gloussement accompagné d'un geste de la main lui répondit. Aleksandre tourna ensuite la tête vers Jonathan. Celui-ci ne se pressait pas pour se rendre à la bibliothèque où il devait rejoindre Gabriel et deux amis de celui-ci. Maintenant qu'il avait ses BUSE en poche, l'adolescent était moins nerveux et ses heures de travail avaient diminué même s'il s'appliquait à faire ses devoirs. Il l'enviait pour sa sérénité vis à vis de sa scolarité. Enfin, son apparente sérénité. Ce masque fut grandement fissuré lors des révisions pour les BUSE. Aleksandre ne pensait pas qu'il tenait tant à décrocher son diplôme. L'image du jeune homme rebelle se moquant de l'école n'était en fait qu'une façade car il avait probablement été l'un des plus heureux à réussir ses examens avec des notes tout à fait honorables dans de nombreuses matières.

Drago avait déjà quitté la salle de cours avec empressement. Lucius devait venir au château et ils devaient se retrouver dans l'appartement de Severus. Si Aleksandre était tenté de s'y rendre également car il avait très envie de voir son parrain, il avait décidé de laisser ce moment d'intimité aux Malefoy. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas à voix haute, son petit-ami était blessé par cet éloignement avec son père. Il le comprenait parfaitement. Lui-même pressentait que retourner dans un hôpital où il serait loin de son père toute la semaine ne serait pas facile. Il s'y était fait à l'hôpital Tarkovski et il n'y avait pas de raison que cela se passe différemment dans ce nouvel établissement mais il était tout de même un peu angoissé à l'idée d'être ainsi éloigné de sa famille. Depuis plusieurs mois, il s'était habitué à vivre auprès d'eux quotidiennement.

Marchant tous les deux côte à côte en silence, ils se dirigeaient vers le grand hall. C'était l'heure de sa séance avec Ivan. Courageusement, il avait décidé de s'y rendre, cessant ainsi son boycott envers son psychiatre. Cela ne servait plus à rien à présent que Drago voulait absolument qu'il quitte Poudlard. Il avait décidé de guérir alors il mettrait tout en œuvre pour y parvenir, même si pour cela il était contraint de lui parler. Il était toujours un peu fâché contre lui malgré tout car, même s'il comprenait mieux sa décision, il s'était comporté plutôt froidement depuis son retour après son absence intrigante. Il avait refusé de lui en dire la raison en précisant que cela concernait sa vie privée. Évidemment, l'adolescent avait pris la mouche et s'était défendu en lui rétorquant que lui-même n'avait pas de vie privée en raison de leur thérapie. L'adulte l'avait rembarré en lui rappelant qu'il était psychiatre et que c'était son métier d'intervenir justement dans la sphère du privé.

Arrivés dans le hall du château, les cousins s'apprêtèrent à se quitter. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle pour l'heure du dîner. Aleksandre lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas en direction des larges escaliers mouvants pour rejoindre le bureau de son psychiatre. Il sursauta, surpris, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se retourna et regarda avec étonnement Jonathan. Celui-ci l'avait rattrapé en quelques enjambées et semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

-Je... Fais juste attention à toi Aleksandre, chuchota-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, son cousin lui tourna le dos et disparut si rapidement dans un couloir qu'Aleksandre resta bêtement figé à sa place, fixant l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer sous l'émotion. Jonathan n'était pas très délicat et parfois, il était égoïste et vaniteux. Ça avait tendance à l'exaspérer par moment même s'il ne disait rien pour ne pas le blesser. Il aimait bien se mettre en valeur. Comme il avait un jour entendu Severus le dire, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui. C'était une façade qu'il essayait d'afficher pour se rassurer et se dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Isaac l'avait abandonné. Était-ce vrai? Aleksandre l'ignorait mais il trouvait que c'était une explication plausible face à ce comportement. Jonathan avait des défauts comme tout le monde.

Cependant, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas assez aimer sa famille. Et il venait juste de lui prouver à l'instant avec maladresse. Il était inquiet pour lui. Réellement inquiet. Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage. Oui, Jonathan avait des défauts quelque fois insupportables mais Aleksandre l'aimait vraiment. C'était son cousin qui tenait tant à le protéger, à le couver comme s'il était fragile. Et il était inquiet pour lui même s'il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il frappa contre la porte d'Ivan. Il s'était repris, malgré lui ému par les propos maladroits de son cousin. La porte s'ouvrit mais ne laissa pas apparaître son psychiatre. Ce fut Nymphadora Tonks, la jeune cousine de Sirius qui apparut. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rose soutenu et ses joues prirent cette même teinte en le voyant. Elle le salua rapidement avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Quant à Ivan, il était au pas de la porte, parfaitement impassible. Néanmoins, l'embarras marqua progressivement son visage face à l'incrédulité de son patient qui commençait à sourire bêtement. Tonks et Ivan? Hum... c'était assez étrange à imaginer. Il était plus vieux que elle. L'exubérance de la jeune auror contrastait fortement avec le calme d'Ivan. Même si celui-ci pouvait parfois être exubérant, il ne l'était pas autant que elle.

-Entre Aleksandre. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Même si l'envie le brûlait, l'adolescent garda les lèvres fermées et ne posa aucune question sur la présence de Tonks. C'était peut-être son imagination fertile qui rendait cette situation intrigante. Ils parlaient peut-être des protections autour de Poudlard ou quelque chose concernant l'ordre du phénix. Ce n'était pas parce que lui et Drago étaient proches que toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait vivaient la même chose.

Les deux hommes étaient assis face à face dans le bureau silencieux. L'atmosphère était légèrement tendue puisque le plus jeune fixait le sol, ses mains se tordant nerveusement. Il n'osait pas affronter le regard de l'adulte. Les récents évènements allaient être abordés et il ne savait pas s'il voulait en parler ou non. La réponse était davantage négative que positive. Il était terriblement mal à l'aise.

Pour aider son patient à se détendre, le psychiatre lui prépara une tasse de thé à la camomille puis la posa devant lui. Aleksandre était venu à leur séance, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs jours. Il en était très content et c'était déjà un progrès. Maintenant, il pouvait espérer progresser avec lui. Si celui-ci avait encore refusé de se présenter à son bureau aujourd'hui, il aurait été lui-même obligé de demander à Severus d'intervenir pour l'obliger à suivre leurs séances. Or, il avait souhaité éviter cela pour ne pas placer plus de tensions qu'il n'y en avait déjà entre eux.

-Je pense qu'il est indispensable d'en parler, commença-t-il. Par où veux-tu commencer?

-Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il.

Ivan soupira intérieurement puis hocha la tête. Il allait d'abord devoir le rassurer. Il espérait que cette heure suffirait pour commencer à aborder ce sujet en profondeur. Il fallait qu'il rassure son patient rapidement pour traiter le sujet le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi avec le risque que cela se reproduise. Son travail était justement d'éviter ce genre d'incident. Il se leva de son siège, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme qui se crispa dans son fauteuil. L'adulte contourna son large bureau puis s'agenouilla devant Aleksandre. Il lui prit les mains et les serra avec douceur. Comme chaque fois qu'il était angoissé, le contact dérangeait son patient. Celui-ci tenta de retirer ses deux mains pour briser le contact physique établi entre eux mais le psychiatre l'en empêcha.

-Je ne te juge pas.

Surpris par ses mots, Aleksandre leva enfin les yeux vers lui et leur regard entrèrent en contact.

-Je ne suis pas fâché, ni déçu.

Aleksandre craignait toujours de mettre en colère ou de décevoir les autres. Il fallait clairement qu'il lui explique que ce n'était pas le cas. Il sentait ses mains trembler dans les siennes ainsi que la moiteur qui s'en dégageait. La peur du garçon était visible même sans cela. Il respirait rapidement d'ailleurs mais Ivan ne s'en formalisa pas. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout et si le garçon s'enfonçait dans une crise de panique, il avait une fiole de potion calmante sous la main. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant vers lui pour capter toute son attention.

-Je suis inquiet en revanche.

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux sombres de l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas en discuter avec Ivan. C'était trop embarrassant. Il s'était déjà confié avec du mal à Drago mais l'adolescent lui avait promis de ne rien dire, de garder cela pour lui. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir obtenir la même promesse de la part du psychiatre. Il se devait de maintenir son père au courant de ce qu'il pouvait faire. La raison folle qui le poussait à agir tout autant déraisonnablement serait nécessaire au maître des potions pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je n'attends pas d'excuse de ta part, rectifia-t-il. Je veux que nous travaillions dur pour que plus jamais tu ne fasses une telle chose pour te nuire.

Une fois certain que son patient avait assimilé ses mots, le psychiatre fit léviter son fauteuil jusqu'à lui et le déposa à côté de celui d'Aleksandre. Il attrapa une plume et un parchemin pour noter le déroulement de la séance. La proximité dérangeait mais rassurait également le jeune homme. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour se détendre. Il lui laissa justement quelques minutes de calme en écrivant qu'il venait de le rassurer lors des premières minutes de la séance.

-Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé? Demanda-t-il.

C'était à lui de mener la séance puisqu'Aleksandre n'oserait pas le faire. Il ignorait sûrement par quel côté commencer. Le silence perdura quelques secondes et Ivan se demanda s'il allait lui répondre. Il formulait intérieurement une seconde question qui inspirerait un peu plus son patient lorsque celui-ci se retourna vers lui. Pour lui faire face, il s'assit en tailleur au milieu du fauteuil. Il affronta son regard un instant avant de baisser le sien sur ses genoux, les larmes brûlant ses yeux.

-J'ai fais un cauchemar, chuchota-t-il.

L'adulte hocha la tête en notant le mot « cauchemar » sur son parchemin. Bien que sa tête soit baissée, Ivan vit les yeux noirs du garçon se remplirent de larmes. Il serra les lèvres en se demandant comment résoudre ce problème de cauchemars. Le droguer de potions de sommeil sans rêve n'était pas la solution mais était-ce plus dangereux que de le lancer en proie à ces mauvais songes qui le poussaient à se blesser? Il n'en était pas sûr. Or, provoquer une accoutumance à cette potion ne permettait pas à la personne de les éloigner efficacement. Dès qu'il oublierait de la prendre ou que le traitement s'achèverait, ils hanteraient de nouveau ses nuits.

-Que se passait-il dedans? Interrogea-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas en parler! Protesta véhément l'adolescent en enroulant ses bras autour de son estomac. Pas maintenant!

Ivan accepta cette condition même si ignorer le contenu de ce cauchemar l'empêcherait de bien comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. À la place, il lui demanda de partager son ressentiment à son réveil. En voyant l'impact de sa question sur le jeune homme, il attrapa promptement la boîte de mouchoirs posée sur son bureau. Il en aurait bien besoin dans quelques instants.

Merlin, ils avaient encore du travail.

**oOo**

Voldemort regarda la femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année s'incliner devant lui avec respect. Il était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir rouge derrière son bureau. Ils étaient seuls dans sa pièce privée. Elle portait une longue capuche pour dissimuler son visage aux autres Mangemorts. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était en train d'organiser avec elle et il tenait à garder cela secret pour pallier à toutes fuites. Il suffisait qu'une seule personne hors de son cercle de Mangemorts sache ce qu'il se passait pour que Dumbledore ou un autre crétin de l'ordre du Phénix l'apprenne également. Même ses plus fidèles serviteurs ignoraient l'existence de ce plan qui serait peut-être le dernier à organiser avant de pouvoir, définitivement, régner sur toute l'Angleterre.

Tout cela reposait sur les épaules d'une unique famille. S'il pouvait leur faire confiance entièrement? Non. Lord Voldemort ne faisait jamais totalement confiance en personne. Cependant, c'était une chance qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Il espérait que la crainte qu'il inspirait, empêcherait cette famille de le trahir. Tous les tuer comme punition serait regrettable puisque l'enfant était l'unique contact qu'il avait avec Poudlard et Dumbledore. Il ignorait s'il avait la possibilité de s'appuyer sur une autre personne au coeur de l'école de sorcellerie.

-Les étudiants de l'hôpital vont être envoyés dans un autre établissement, annonça-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa dans son siège, l'intérêt clairement visible dans ses yeux.

-Quand?

-La date n'est pas encore fixée mon Seigneur.

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_Le chapitre n'est pas très mouvementé mais le prochain le sera un peu plus! _

_En ce qui concerne les reviews, je vous remercie et je suis désolé d'avoir répondu à seulement quelques uns d'entre vous. Une question est revenue plusieurs fois: comme j'ai des chapitres d'avance, pourrais-je reprendre une publication hebdomadaire? Malheureusement non car j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à écrire en période de cours. Je profite des vacances pour refaire le plein de chapitres ^^ _

_Merci à vous tous et à dans deux semaines :D _  
_Patmol25_.


	112. CXII: Jalousie

**Chapitre:**** Jalousie. **

Les mois de septembre et d'octobre avaient filé si vite qu'Aleksandre était surpris d'avoir participé la veille au banquet d'halloween. Déjà, par Merlin. Il était impossible d'espérer sortir avec un chandail fin. Les températures étaient si basses que les pulls et les gants avaient retrouvé leurs places légitimes dans les armoires des étudiants. Les arbres nus tremblaient dans le parc qui n'accueillait plus aucun élève. Tous préféraient rester confinés dans les salles communes que les elfes de maison s'appliquaient à toujours chauffer. L'humidité dans les cachots était plus importante que dans toutes les autres parties du château et les Serpentards gardaient leurs vêtements les plus chauds même à l'intérieur de leur tour.

Le temps s'était écoulé si rapidement. L'adolescent peinait à y croire. Les heures de cours étaient devenues un ennui profond pour lui qui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait. Il avait d'ailleurs reçu une remontrance salée de McGonagall après qu'il se soit amusé à dessiner pendant les deux heures de son cours. Même son père lui avait lancé plusieurs regards désapprobateurs durant ses cours. Liam s'était également fait remarquer dans les cours et peinait à contenir son excitation permanente due à sa maladie. La dose de sa potion avait été augmentée. S'ils étaient tous les deux aussi inattentifs depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était parce à mesure que la date de leur départ de Poudlard approchait, leur inquiétude se multipliait.

Finalement, l'échéance était arrivée. Ce n'était pas seulement le banquet annuel célébrant le 31 octobre, c'était également un repas destiné aux élèves de l'hôpital qui partaient le lendemain. Tous rentraient chez eux un week-end et ce serait le dimanche soir qu'ils rejoindraient leur nouvelle école pour y passer la première nuit. Aleksandre avait craint le jour où Ivan lui annoncerait la date exacte. Il avait courageusement retenu ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans son dortoir. Au même moment, Liam était arrivé et il était tout autant dévasté que lui. S'ils avaient compris que rien ne leur permettrait de rester ici, il était tout de même difficile de ne rien ressentir. En fait, la honte les étreignait. Même si Ivan l'avait rassuré et lui avait expliqué rationnellement la raison de son départ, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être angoissé et triste.

-Ça va Aleks?

Il sursauta, surpris par la voix de son cousin qui le tira de ses rêveries. Il hocha la tête distraitement, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Drago. Le blond était à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il partageait une partie d'échec avec Adrian. Aleksandre ne se rappelait pas avoir détesté autant une personne. Cela faisait un mois que l'ancien Mangemort était arrivé au château et ça faisait un mois qu'il tentait de mettre le grappin sur Drago. Soit celui-ci était heureux de la situation, soit il était complètement aveugle des intentions de son ancien petit-ami. Une bouffée de colère le prit et il serra les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil avant de détourner le regard. Il préféra le reposer sur le livre d'aventure qu'il tentait de lire.

La jalousie le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il n'en avait parlé à personne hormis à Liam. Il était la seule personne qui connaissait réellement sa relation avec le blond alors il était le plus apte à l'écouter. Il était malgré tout gêné d'être aussi jaloux. Cependant, il oubliait cet embarras chaque fois que le visage de ce crétin apparaissait. Et Drago... ce sale petit abruti! Il rigolait comme un crétin chaque fois que Pucey lui racontait une blague et il lui lançait des sourires étincelants dès que leur chemin se croisait. Ils se retrouvaient quelques fois pour jouer une partie d'échec ou bien de Bavboules. Et ça le rendait malade de jalousie. Il essayait de le cacher mais même Jonathan avait remarqué son aversion pour Pucey. Celui-ci occupait un lit du dortoir des septièmes années vides mais il avait fini ses études l'an dernier. Ses journées étaient consacrées aux différentes patrouilles, notamment celles à l'extérieur, près de la forêt interdite et du terrain de Quidditch.

Est-ce que Drago avait conscience de la colère que ça lui provoquait de les voir ensembles? Il ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet et Aleksandre n'osait pas le lui faire comprendre clairement. Il avait peur d'être ridicule et que son petit-ami se moque de lui. Ce n'était pas le genre de réaction de Drago vis à vis de lui mais il craignait le pire. Il fallait avouer qu'il exagérait peut-être la situation bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions. Même si Adrian était présent auprès du blond, celui-ci passait du temps avec lui. Ils essayaient toujours de partager un moment intime où ils pouvaient s'embrasser et se caresser doucement. C'était vraiment agréable mais il fallait toujours éviter d'être vu par quelqu'un. Parfois, ils restaient simplement assis l'un à côté de l'autre et ils discutaient. Ils papotaient durant des heures sans s'arrêter, à propos d'absolument tout. C'était tout aussi bien que ces instants où ils partageaient des baisers.

-Ton livre est bien?

À nouveau le ton malheureux de son cousin le tira de ses pensées colériques. Il se tourna vers Jonathan installé devant un parchemin déjà bien rempli ainsi que plusieurs livres. Il faisait son devoir de botanique et ça ne l'enchantait pas. Aleksandre savait que s'il faisait cela en soirée, c'était parce qu'Elena l'avait disputé la veille. Elle l'avait menacé d'une punition s'il continuait à être aussi distrait en cours et si les devoirs qu'il rendait étaient encore bâclés. Ces trois dernières semaines, le Serpentard s'était progressivement désintéressé des cours, comme s'il suivait l'exemple d'Aleksandre et ses notes en avaient fait les frais. Néanmoins, sa mère ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa fainéantise. Elle lui avait à présent interdit de voir Gabriel plus de trois soirs par semaine. Ses prochaines notes avaient intérêt à remonter sa moyenne sinon il pourrait oublier son argent de poche. Si les sorties à Pré au Lard étaient annulées pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, les étudiants avaient toujours la possibilité de passer des commandes par le biais de divers magasines. Si le professeur de runes était une femme très sympathique, elle pouvait être aussi effrayante que son frère.

Pour ne pas être sanctionné, Jonathan s'était plié aux exigences de sa mère en regrettant d'avoir protesté aussi véhément devant elle. Il s'était défendu en rétorquant que sa réaction était injuste dans la mesure où tous les étudiants ne vivaient pas avec leurs parents à Poudlard. Évidemment, ce n'était pas la chose à dire et elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait de ce pas prévenir les professeurs des conditions posées pour que personne ne lui laisse la possibilité de les enfreindre. L'adolescent ignorait si elle l'avait vraiment fait mais il évitait le regard de son oncle qui était légèrement moqueur. Lui, c'était certain qu'il connaissait les remontrances de sa sœur.

-Il est très bien, assura-t-il en souriant doucement. Tu vas vraiment terminer ton devoir ce soir?

-Maman veut que je lui amène demain pour être certaine que je l'ai fait.

-Elle est effrayante, compatit-il.

Jonathan poussa un gémissement sonore en laissant sa tête tomber sur la table. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il resta stupidement le front collé contre le meuble en bois, geignant qu'une pause s'imposait. Blaise qui tentait également de rédiger cet essai lui rappela qu'ils en avaient fait une vingt minutes plus tôt. Le regard meurtrier du jeune homme ne l'effraya pas. Il se contenta de lui lancer un sourire étincelant. Théodore gloussa sans se prononcer. Il était en train de relire les derniers cours de métamorphoses. C'était une matière où le Serpentard peinait un peu. Il n'était pas très à l'aise contrairement en cours de runes qu'il adorait. Il s'était d'ailleurs vu affublé du surnom de « traître » par Jonathan puisqu'il suivait avidement le cours de sa mère.

Théodore Nott était un garçon sympathique. Si Aleksandre regrettait la venue de Pucey, ce n'était pas le cas pour le Serpentard de son âge. En apprenant à le connaître, il avait du mal à l'imaginer revêtir l'uniforme des Mangemorts. C'en était tellement absurde que même Blaise le taquinait à ce sujet. Plutôt timide, il osait pourtant affronter quiconque l'embêtait. Un bel exemple avait eu lieu quelques jours après son arrivée lorsqu'un Poufsouffle de septième année l'avait insulté de serviteur de Voldemort. Aleksandre ne pensait pas qu'un vrai dragon se cachait derrière la silhouette efflanquée du jeune blond. Un silence de plomb avait régné au milieu du couloir jusqu'à ce que Hermione intervienne en tant que préfète et disperse la foule qui s'était formée autour d'eux.

Un mouvement vers les deux étudiants qu'il observait le détourna de ses pensées. Il s'empressa de diriger son regard vers la table occupée par Adrian et Drago. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant celui-ci monter rapidement les marches de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Quant à son adversaire d'échec, il resta assis dans son fauteuil. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Aleksandre vit que la partie n'était pas achevée. Le sorcier plus âgé semblait attendre l'aristocrate. Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde, il se leva à son tour et marmonna à Jonathan qu'il allait chercher quelque chose. Celui-ci toujours avachi sur la table, grommela une réponse qui lui importa peu.

En passant à côté d'Adrian, il lui décrocha un regard meurtrier. Il espéra ressembler à son père pour l'effrayer mais le haussement de sourcil qu'il reçut en réponse le découragea un peu. Se dépêchant néanmoins, il grimpa les marches et poussa la porte du dortoir des sixièmes années. Liam était assis sur son lit, une serviette à la main pour s'essuyer les cheveux suite à sa douche. Quant à Drago, il était debout devant son armoire, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui à son arrivée

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Aleksandre s'appliqua à avoir une voix innocente, dénuée de toute jalousie. Il sentit le regard interloqué puis compréhensif de Liam qui se leva rapidement en partant dans la salle de bain pour finir de se coiffer. Il laissa cependant la porte ouverte, sûrement pour pouvoir écouter leur discussion. Drago se tourna vers lui en lui montrant ce qu'il venait d'extirper de son tas de vêtements.

-Je prends mon paquet de Chocogrenouille. Nous avons un peu faim.

-Je croyais que nous devions passer la soirée ensemble.

Cette fois-ci, le reproche était parfaitement perceptible dans sa voix. Mais Aleksandre ne s'en soucia pas. À présent, il allait clairement lui exposer son point de vue à propos de cette amitié dérangeante. Même Jonathan détestait Pucey. Lui ne s'en cachait pas alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas le dire à voix haute. Sur ce point, il aurait le soutien de son cousin et c'était rassurant.

À ces mots, le sourire de Drago perdit de son intensité à mesure que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Il était à peine vingt heures et le couvre-feu avait exceptionnellement été repoussé pour permettre aux élèves quittant le château de vagabonder un peu plus longtemps dans les couloirs. Bien sûr, tous les étudiants avaient l'intention d'en profiter.

-Il me semble normal de terminer ma partie avec Adrian. Est-ce que ça te dérange?

-Oui, répondit-il froidement. Je pars demain. Ce n'est pas le cas de ce crétin.

Liam toussa brusquement dans la salle de bain comme pour le prévenir de mesurer ses paroles et de rester calme mais Aleksandre ne l'écouta pas. La colère faisait trembler son corps. Son regard était rivé dans celui de Drago qui avait perdu de toute sa sympathie. Que croyait Aleksandre? Qu'il se moquait de son départ? C'était faux! Il allait se sentir bien seul sans lui et puis il le lui avait clairement dit! Où était le problème s'il avait un ami?

-Es-tu jaloux? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Car sache que je n'arrêterai pas de voir quelqu'un sous prétexte que tu es jaloux!

Un Malefoy ne laissait personne lui dicter sa conduite et les fréquentations à avoir. Seul son père avait ce droit. Certainement pas Aleksandre. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et affronta le regard colérique de son petit-ami. Cette situation était ridicule mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'y mettre un terme avant que cela ne dégénère en dispute. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se fâcher. Il n'allait probablement pas se rabaisser à arrêter immédiatement sa partie avec Adrian pour le satisfaire. Au fond, il se fichait pas mal du jeune homme. Ils s'entendaient bien et c'était agréable de parler avec quelqu'un qu'il ne côtoyait pas toute la journée durant les heures de cours. En dehors de cela, il ne ressentait plus rien pour l'ancien étudiant. À la place de rassurer son actuel petit-ami, il le contourna sans lui lancer un autre regard mais fut stoppé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du dortoir.

-Tu préfères jouer avec lui alors que nous n'allons peut-être pas nous revoir avant les vacances de Noël?

Drago fit volte face vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, irrité. Était-il obligé d'être aussi dramatique? Il sentit la colère l'envahir également et il serra brusquement son paquet de sucrerie. Liam réapparut en ouvrant la bouche, sûrement pour mettre un terme à la tension dans le dortoir. Cependant, l'aristocrate le prit de court. Il était hors de question que l'autre adolescent intervienne dans cette conversation qui ne le concernait pas.

-C'est ça. Exactement ça. Si tu préfères pleurnicher ici, pour ma part je redescends!

L'incrédulité se lut aisément sur le visage d'Aleksandre aux mots durs de son petit-ami. Ce fut ensuite un mélange de tristesse et de colère qui marqua ses traits. Sa gorge se serra en songeant que la dernière soirée qu'il devait passer avec lui était gâchée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé pour lui ses sentiments? Même si Ivan lui disait que les exprimer était une bonne chose, il en doutait à l'instant.

-CRÉTIN! Lâcha-t-il.

-Insulte moi dans ton stupide journal intime si ça te tente! Moi, je préfère m'amuser!

Il y eut un instant de silence surpris qui s'installa dans le dortoir, comme si chacun était hébété par les dernières paroles prononcées. Liam se mordit la lèvre inférieure en songeant que cette fois-ci, Aleksandre avait réellement raison d'être furieux. Ce n'était plus une jalousie incompréhensible qui devait le laisser colérique mais bien la trahison évidente du blond. Lui-même savait que son ami tenait un journal de manière quasi quotidienne. Il ne le lui avait pas dit. Il l'avait simplement vu le faire plusieurs soirs, tentant d'être discret mais comme ils étaient toujours collés ensemble, l'hyperactif avait finalement compris de quoi s'agissait ce petit carnet noir. Il n'avait jamais interrogé son ami pour cela. c'était sa vie privée et si ça l'aidait à se sentir mieux, c'était une bonne chose.

Drago avait écarquillé les yeux, surpris par les mots qui venaient de traverser ses lèvres. Sous le coup de la colère, il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde. C'était indigne d'un Malefoy. Il sentit son cœur se serrer doucement en voyant la stupeur puis un mélange de honte et de colère colorer le visage de son petit-ami. Oh Merlin, qu'avait-il fait? Leur première dispute éclatait alors qu'ils ne se verraient plus pendant un certain temps. Même si Aleksandre rentrerait tous les week-ends, il ignorait si Severus serait d'accord pour le laisser rejoindre le Manoir chaque fin de semaine. D'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de son parrain en insistant pour voir Aleksandre.

Aleksandre sentit la honte se déferler en lui par vagues. Un soupçon de colère teintait ce sentiment mais il était terrassé par l'embarras. Tout d'abord, depuis quand le blond savait-il qu'il tenait un journal intime? Il s'était appliqué à le cacher à tout le monde. Seul Ivan en connaissait l'existence puisque c'était lui-même qui le lui avait fourni. Oh, et son père le savait puisqu'il l'avait surpris en train de l'écrire lors de son cours. Cependant, il avait eu la délicatesse de ne jamais lui en reparler, comprenant qu'il tenait à ce que cela reste intime.

Ensuite, comment avait-il osé le trahir en le lisant comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire bouquin trouvé dans les rayons de la bibliothèque? Depuis combien de temps lisait-il les pensées qu'il écrivait chaque soir? Il avait inscrit des souvenirs, des pensées tellement intimes, embarrassantes, personnelles. Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner de l'avoir ainsi trahi.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Chuchota-t-il avec effroi. Depuis combien de temps le lis-tu?

Drago resta muet, n'osant pas répondre à sa question. Il resta donc bêtement planté devant la porte du dortoir, n'essayant même pas de se défendre. Pourquoi faire? Il comprenait sa colère. Lui-même serait furieux si quelqu'un pénétrait ainsi dans son intimité. Il se rappelait de la colère de son père lorsque, plus jeune, il s'était plongé dans sa pensine, violant tous ses souvenirs. Il avait même été puni pour cela. À mesure qu'il parcourait régulièrement le journal intime de son petit-ami, la culpabilité l'étreignait mais il se rassurait en pensant qu'Aleksandre ne saurait jamais qu'il fouillait ainsi dans son intimité.

Sans un mot, Aleksandre le contourna et ouvrit violemment la porte du dortoir. Drago se retourna pour l'appeler ou le retenir mais il resta encore une fois immobile, la gorge serrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Liam disparut également pour rejoindre son ami. Il lui lança seulement un regard attristé avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Resté seul, le blond soupira et passa une main sur son visage las. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de terminer sa partie d'échec avec Adrian. Il balança le paquet de friandise sur son lit et descendit à son tour dans la salle commune. Inutilement, il balaya du regard la pièce. Aleksandre et Liam avaient quitté la tour des Serpentards. Jonathan lui lança un regard suspicieux même s'il ne l'interpella pas.

-Je vais me coucher, s'excusa-t-il auprès d'Adrian. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Oh. D'accord. Repose-toi bien. On se verra demain.

Distraitement, il hocha la tête en remontant les marches de l'escalier à pas lourds. Il se fichait pas mal de revoir son ancien petit-ami le lendemain. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, était qu'il ne reverrait pas son actuel petit-ami avant de longues semaines et qu'ils se quittaient fâchés. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer arranger les choses avant le départ d'Aleksandre. Il sentit parfaitement le regard brûlant de son meilleur ami sur lui mais il l'ignora. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui ce soir. Le cousin de celui-ci était bien suffisant pour la soirée.

-J'ai vraiment honte, marmonna Aleksandre.

Liam et lui marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir menant au grand hall. Ils avaient croisés le professeur Flitwich qui effectuait une ronde, baguette magique à la main. Le petit sorcier leur avait adressé un signe de tête aimable avant de reprendre sa discussion avec deux tableaux du couloir. Et c'était ainsi qu'il protégeait efficacement les étudiants? Ils étaient muets depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la salle commune. L'adolescent hyperactif le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était inutile de lui poser des questions pour savoir comment il allait. Il parlerait lorsqu'il en avait envie.

-Drago et toi sortez ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'il ne te juge pas pour ce que tu as écris dedans.

-Justement, il est mon petit-ami! s'écria Aleksandre. Il ne devrait pas faire une telle chose. C'est encore pire que si c'était toi!

Le Survivant poussa un soupir irrité et se retint de ne pas balancer un coup de pied dans l'armure près de lui. Il était à la fois déçu, fâché et honteux. Ce mélange de sentiments était insupportable mais il préférait ne pas céder à la colère. Non seulement parce que ça ne lui apporterait rien mais il avait peur, une fois de plus, de ne pas savoir contrôler ses gestes et de se blesser. Pire que tout, il craignait de blesser une autre personne, en l'occurrence Liam. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes qui s'y étaient accumulées. Il se sentait tellement las. Ça aurait dû être une soirée parfaite en compagnie de son petit-ami. Drago et lui étaient tellement proches depuis l'incident de son cauchemar. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à en connaître le contenu. Ivan savait qu'il s'était blessé suite à un mauvais rêve mais il ignorait de quoi retournait celui-ci. Ils passaient tous leurs moments d'intimité à s'embrasser et lui trouvait toujours cela aussi merveilleux. Il n'avait plus peur. Car son oncle ne l'embrassait pas. Non, on embrassait une autre personne quand on l'appréciait, quand on était vraiment proche de lui. Ce n'était pas le cas de son oncle alors il ne craignait pas de jouer avec la langue de Drago. Au contraire, il trouvait cela absolument génial. Mais là, le blond venait de tout gâcher et de ternir ce tableau.

Ne trouvant rien à dire pour le consoler, Liam resta silencieux mais lui tapota gentiment l'épaule une seconde pour lui montrer son soutien. Il comprenait sa colère et n'arrivait pas lui-même à défendre Drago. Celui-ci pouvait parfois être si stupide. C'était comme s'il cherchait toujours à gâcher ce qu'il avait fait de bien pendant des semaines. Extérieur à la situation, Liam l'avait observé évoluer avec son meilleur ami. Il ne pensait pas que Drago Malefoy était capable d'autant de douceur et de tendresse avec une autre personne que lui-même. Non, il n'était pas une de ces personnes prétendant que le Serpentard était un petit vicieux sans cœur. Il reconnaissait juste que les sentiments n'étaient pas le domaine où il se sentait le plus à l'aise mais il était incroyablement calme et satisfait avec Aleksandre. Même si le blond refusait toujours d'officialiser leur relation vis à vis de leur proche, Liam ne doutait pas de l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour l'autre garçon. Et en quelques minutes, il avait effacé tout cela.

Arrivés dans le grand hall du château, les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant pas où aller. La bibliothèque allait fermer dans une dizaine de minutes. Ils auraient à peine le temps de traverser le dédale de couloirs qui les séparaient de l'antre de Mrs Pince. Les salles de classes étaient fermées. De toute manière, ils ne voyaient aucune utilité à s'y rendre. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de travailler pour leur dernier soir à Poudlard. Liam avait un rendez-vous, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas quitter ainsi son ami bouleversé. C'était pourquoi il jeta un coup d'œil aux portes avant de soupirer. Les doubles portes menant au parc étaient déjà closes et le professeur McGonagall installait les habituelles alarmes et autres sortilèges de protections dessus. Peu loin d'elle, se trouvaient Ivan et Tonks. La jeune femme avait des cheveux roses éclatants et riait bruyamment.

-Ivan est en train de flirter avec? Chuchota Liam, ébahi.

Pour mieux observer les deux adultes, Aleksandre tourna doucement la tête. Ils étaient restés en retrait, dans l'ombre pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Les espionner était assez marrant et c'était un jeu auquel les deux amis adoraient s'adonner. Un air séducteur était peint sur le visage de son psychiatre. Il venait probablement de raconter une blague à la jeune Auror qui s'essuyait les yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes d'hilarité qui s'y trouvaient. Les adolescents virent le regard exaspéré que le professeur de métamorphose leur lança, occupée à sécuriser le château.

-Je crois qu'Ivan l'aime bien, assura Aleksandre. Il me l'a plus ou moins fait comprendre.

-Vraiment? s'exclama l'autre.

Son ami hocha la tête et s'étonna de ne pas lui avoir raconté cette anecdote. C'était au cours d'une de leur séance quotidienne. Depuis qu'il était retourné dans le bureau de son psychiatre, il n'avait plus raté une seule session de leur thérapie. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de sa désaffection temporaire en préférant se concentrer sur des faits plus importants. Même si Ivan ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, il s'était lourdement trahi vis à vis de ses nouveaux rapports avec Nymphadora Tonks.

-Dans le bureau d'Ivan, j'ai remarqué une nouvelle photographie où il est accompagné d'une femme et d'une petite fille.

Liam haussa un sourcil en annonçant qu'il croyait que l'homme était célibataire et sans enfant. Tout de moins, c'était ce que son ami lui avait toujours dit et rien ne le poussait à penser le contraire. La femme de son propre psychiatre s'était déjà présentée à lui lorsqu'elle était venue à l'hôpital Tarkovski. Il savait même que l'homme qui s'occupait de lui avait deux enfants majeurs. Aleksandre s'empressa de lui dire qu'il avait pensé à la même chose en voyant le cadre posé dans un coin du bureau de l'homme. Il se souvenait parfaitement que l'adulte lui avait assuré ne pas avoir d'enfant et ne fréquentait aucune femme.

-C'est sa belle-sœur et sa nièce, apprit-il. Elles vivent chez lui depuis la rentrée. J'étais étonné. Il s'est senti obligé de m'expliquer rapidement la situation en me voyant dissipé par cette photographie.

-C'est vrai que je l'imagine mal avoir une famille, confia l'autre adolescent en rosissant doucement. C'est plutôt étrange mais il semble solitaire.

Aleksandre n'avait pas non plus caché sa surprise. Il s'était alors aperçu qu'il ignorait pratiquement tout de la vie privée de son psychiatre même s'il avait réussi à obtenir quelques bribes d'informations au cours de leurs séances. Depuis la rentrée scolaire de septembre, Ivan s'était néanmoins montré beaucoup plus réservé à ce sujet. Il lui avait même fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises que sa vie privée était justement privée et qu'il n'avait pas à la connaître. Dire que ces propos l'avaient blessé était un euphémisme. Plus que jamais, l'homme avait rappelé qu'il était son psychiatre et lui un patient. Ils se voyaient quotidiennement pour une raison particulière et non pas parce qu'ils étaient amis ou autres. Non, c'était le travail de l'adulte de s'occuper de lui.

-Pourquoi vivent-elles chez lui? Elles n'ont pas de maison?

-Le frère d'Ivan est mort pendant l'été, chuchota Aleksandre.

C'était uniquement parce qu'il était incapable de détacher son regard de la photo et de se concentrer sur leur séance qu'Ivan lui avait expliqué qui étaient les deux filles présentes avec lui. Lorsque le psychiatre lui avait annoncé la mort d'un de ses deux frères avec un ton d'indifférence et pas la moindre émotion sur le visage, il n'avait pas réagi, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Devait-il présenter ses condoléances pour un décès datant de presque deux mois le jour où il l'avait appris? Ça lui semblait absurde mais il s'agissait des convenances sociales à respecter. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une décision car avec un léger soupçon d'humour dans la voix, l'adulte en avait conclu qu'il ne s'agissait ni de sa petite amie, ni de sa fille.

-Quand je lui ai demandé si c'était Tonks sa petite amie, il a rougi. Tu te rends compte, il a _rougi_!

Le regard halluciné que lui lança Liam lui fit comprendre qu'il doutait de la véracité de ses propos mais Aleksandre assura qu'il ne mentait pas. Finalement, son ami consentit à le croire et lança un regard incrédule au psychiatre. Lui-même se concentra sur Ivan qui venait de saluer McGonagall d'un signe de tête amical. La vieille dame venait de terminer d'enchanter les portes d'entrées et se retirait probablement dans ses appartements, laissant les deux adolescents dissimulés dans un coin du hall puis les deux adultes qui se faisaient face. Il avait l'impression que des soucis supplémentaires pesaient sur les épaules d'Ivan. Il connaissait à présent la raison de son absence à le rentrée: il était auprès de sa famille en Russie. Ça devait être étrange de s'occuper de la famille de son frère alors qu'il n'y avait jamais été habitué. Sa timidité l'avait empêché de lui poser des questions mais il mourrait d'envie de savoir comment étaient les deux membres de sa famille. D'un autre côté, c'était étrange de l'imaginer ailleurs qu'en dehors du cadre de son bureau.

Une grimace de dégoût le sortit de ses pensées en voyant l'homme se pencher en avant mais constata avec soulagement que ses lèvres effleurèrent la joue rosie de Tonks. Celle-ci gloussa un petit peu bêtement puis s'éloigna pour quitter le château. Lui aussi paraissait embarrassé et Aleksandre songea que Drago et lui n'avaient pas été aussi hésitants. Peut-être que si finalement. Tous les couples commençaient peut-être leur histoire avec hésitation. Alors qu'elle se tournait pour emprunter le couloir qui la mènerait vers le bureau de Dumbledore et la cheminée de celui-ci, elle trébucha dans sa grande maladresse et elle ne dût son salut qu'à l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il se doutait que ça allait arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adultes disparurent, chacun dans une direction opposée.

-C'est dégoûtant, marmonna Liam sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Aleksandre confirma sa pensée en hochant la tête lentement. Maintenant que leur distraction temporaire s'était volatilisée, il se rappelait que Luna et Liam passaient également la soirée ensemble. Un sentiment de solitude l'étreignit et sa colère envers Drago revint avec force. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne à la Salle Commune. Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Même si son ami avait espéré rester avec sa petite-amie loufoque, celle-ci avait accepté l'invitation des Gryffondors à une petite soirée sympathique. Bien que peu enchanté à rester toute la soirée dans la salle commune des lions, Liam avait accepté pour pouvoir profiter des dernières heures avec la Serdaigle.

-Je vais aller dans la salle sur demande, annonça-t-il.

-Il en est hors de question!

À la fois surpris par le ton de son ami et la main qui l'empêchait de bouger, Aleksandre leva un regard interrogateur vers lui. Il lui expliqua que ça ne le dérangeait pas de s'installer dans la salle sur demande pour la nuit. C'était un endroit très agréable qu'il pouvait modeler selon ses envies. En voyant la contrariété s'afficher sur le visage de Liam, il ajouta qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher sa soirée avec Luna. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester avec lui. D'ailleurs, eux, ne seraient pas séparés le lendemain. Ils retournaient tous les deux à l'hôpital. Ils pouvaient très bien ne pas passer la soirée ensembles. Bien sûr, il fit des efforts pour masquer sa tristesse dans sa voix. Il ne voulait vraiment pas empêcher son ami de profiter de sa soirée avec Luna. Ce n'était pas parce que rien n'allait avec Drago que l'autre adolescent devait en subir les frais.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Tu viens avec moi.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Aleksandre qui refusa la proposition et il s'empressa de s'éloigner d'un bond de son ami. Était-il fou? Il était hors de question qu'il passe une soirée en compagnie de tous ses anciens amis. Ron le suivait toujours d'un regard meurtrier chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rejeter cette proposition mais son ami passa un bras autour de ses épaules et commença à marcher en direction des larges escaliers. Il traîna des pieds en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son ami mais la force de celui-ci était supérieure à la sienne et il était lamentablement obligé de le suivre même s'il essaya de s'accrocher à la rambarde de l'escalier pour stopper leur progression.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de les voir, renifla Liam. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée seul. Luna et Ginny vont se lancer dans des discussions étranges et inintéressantes. Ronald me déteste car je suis ton ami. Hermione me regarde comme si elle essayait, d'un seul regard, de savoir tout ce que je connais de toi. Crois-moi, c'est horrible.

Le regard halluciné que lui lança le Survivant lui fit prendre conscience que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de le rassurer et de le convaincre de le suivre. En entendant son ami grogner de mécontentement tout en essayant toujours de rester accroché à la balustrade, il s'arrêta brusquement. Il lâcha Aleksandre et retient un sourire en voyant la satisfaction de celui-ci s'étaler sur son visage, persuadé d'avoir gagné. Il ignora les murmures outrés des portraits qui étaient prêts à appeler le professeur de potions pour lui indiquer que son fils était maltraité dans les escaliers menant au premier étage. Il lui fit face et s'appliqua à garder un air sérieux.

-Écoute, aucun n'a osé te poser une question parce que ton père a menacé tout le monde, souffla son ami en le regardant dans les yeux. Même Dumbledore a demandé à ce que tu ne sois pas embêté. Tu as fait face aux Mangemorts et à Tu-Sais-Qui. N'oublie pas non plus que tu as cassé la gueule à quelqu'un qui t'as dit être nul en potions. Tu peux écraser n'importe quel Gryffondor qui te fait un reproche.

Aleksandre resta muet face à ces mots et cligna des yeux un peu stupidement. Son ami n'avait pas tort. Il savait se défendre lorsqu'il fallait. Et puis, il ne s'en prenait pas toujours aux bonnes personnes. Récemment, ce fut Remus à qui il envoya plusieurs répliques sèches. Pourtant, le loup-garou ne l'avait contrarié en aucune manière. Si Ron ou un autre Gryffondor exprimait un mécontentement vis à vis de sa présence, il ne s'aplatirait pas en restant muet! Par Merlin, il était le Survivant et beaucoup pensait à de la lâcheté en ce qui concernait son histoire avec la famille Snape. Il allait leur prouver que ce n'était pas le cas!

-Ils seront tous choqués de nous voir arriver dans leur salle commune. On va bien s'amuser et les embêter. Et imagine un peu à ce que pensera Drago en sachant que tu n'as pas passé ta soirée à te morfondre!

Les dernières paroles de son ami convainquirent définitivement Aleksandre qui fronça les sourcils. Un sourire victorieux s'étala sur son visage et Liam prit le bras de son ami pour l'inciter à le suivre. Cette fois-ci, le jeune Snape ne proteste pas. Au contraire, il lui emboîta le pas d'un air déterminé. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour ne pas se sentir coupable de passer la soirée avec sa petite-amie alors que son ami était malheureux qu'il avait tant insisté. Non c'était également parce que il avait des difficultés à comprendre pourquoi son ami ne s'affirmait pas plus face à ses anciens amis. Comme tout le monde, il avait été ébahi d'apprendre la vérité mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être fâché contre ceux qui l'accusaient d'être égoïste. Il savait ce que son ami avait vécu. Il ne le souhaitait à personne. Si ça lui était arrivé, il aurait tout fait pour échapper à cette existence, même si cela signifiait devenir une autre personne. C'était pourquoi, il n'hésitait pas à le défendre chaque fois qu'une critique fusait près de lui. Or, Aleksandre restait hagard par rapport à ça. Sans répondre aux questions, il ne protestait pas quand on se moquait de lui ou qu'on lui reproche son comportement. Et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Aleksandre était si angoissé qu'il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il dirait ou ferait en pénétrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'il inspira difficilement. Il lança un regard en coin à son ami qui l'encouragea d'un large sourire et d'une pression à l'épaule gauche. Il salua la Grosse Dame avec respect, se souvenant cependant de toutes ces fois où elle l'avait obligé à l'écouter chanter. Or, elle leur demanda simplement le mot de passe, les yeux rivés sur l'ancien élève de la maison qu'elle gardait. C'était probablement parce qu'elle le connaissait déjà qu'elle ne protesta pas de laisser passer deux Serpentards.

Lorsque le tableau bascula pour les laisser rentrer, les deux adolescents avancèrent d'un pas discret dans la salle commune. L'agitation autour d'eux était bruyante, notamment menée par les voix de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Les deux sixièmes années étaient farceurs. Comme ils étaient toujours présents au sein du château, les jumeaux Weasley les avaient chargés de vendre leurs produits aux étudiants. Ils recevaient une compensation mensuelle, soit financière, soit matérielle. Molly avait empêché Ron d'accepter ce travail, ce qui avait contraint ses grands frères à trouver d'autres vendeurs. Visiblement, ils animaient ce début de soirée en présentant de nouveaux produits sous les yeux ébahis de tous les élèves. Quelques uns tenaient déjà des pièces de monnaies dans la main, surtout les plus jeunes qui voulaient à tout prix essayer les farces et attrapes des rouquins si célèbres.

Ce fut Hermione qui les vit en premier. Contrairement à tous ses camarades, elle n'observait pas avec enjouement ce qu'il se passait auprès de Seamus et Dean. Installée dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, elle lisait un livre. Elle tournait le dos aux farces des jumeaux, montrant ainsi son désaccord. Cependant, elle avait eu beau s'égosiller lorsque ses deux amis s'étaient installés leur petite scène, tous les élèves étaient subjugués. Certains lui avait même lancé un regard sombre en lui demandant de se détendre un peu. N'était-ce pas son rôle de préfète d'éviter ce genre d'animation? Mais les regards et les visages émerveillés des premiers années lui avaient fendu le cœur et elle s'était finalement détournée, préférant se concentrer sur un bouquin. Même si Ron était le second préfet, il était clair qu'elle ne recevrait aucune aide de sa part pour cette soirée. Il valait mieux qu'elle se détendre à son tour.

Elle releva la tête vers eux. Une expression de surprise teinta son visage face à la présence de l'ancien Gryffondor mais elle tenta d'afficher un air agréable. Elle se leva pour les accueillir. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls « étrangers ». Deux Poufsouffles étaient présents ainsi que trois Serdaigles. Elle tapota au passage l'épaule de Luna qui fixait d'un air intéressé le plafond aux teintes rouges pour lui signaler la présence de Liam. La blondinette sourit doucement à son petit-ami en lui faisant un geste de la main. Les joues rosies, le garçon le lui rendit au moment où Hermione se posta devant eux, souriant gaiement.

-Bonsoir, salua la fille aux cheveux touffus. Venez vous asseoir près du feu. C'est là qu'il fait le plus chaud.

Les deux amis la suivirent sans protester et Liam lança un dernier signe d'encouragement à son ami avant de s'asseoir à côté de Luna. Aleksandre s'installa dans le fauteuil face à Hermione qui avait fermé son livre après y avoir glissé un marque-page. Il était clair qu'elle ignorait comment se comporter avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches depuis que la vérité sur sa véritable personnalité avait été révélée au grand jour. Ils s'étaient évités et Severus s'était assuré pour que personne ne l'importune, surtout au Manoir.

-Les Joncheruines au-dessus de ta tête sont très nombreux.

Le commentaire de Luna augmenta le malaise entre les adolescents tandis qu'une slave d'applaudissements joyeux retentissaient derrière eux. Aleksandre jeta un regard effaré à son meilleur ami qui haussa les épaules, un peu gêné. Il savait que sa petite-amie aux boucles d'oreilles en radis était étonnante mais il appréciait ce trait de caractère. C'était marrant et elle semblait réellement dire quelque chose, un peu comme si elle lançait une énigme dès que sa bouche s'ouvrait. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il souhaitait une conversation réellement sérieuse, il était difficile de rester calme face à sa bizarrerie mais il l'acceptait plutôt bien dans toutes les autres situations. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle lui avait permis un tel rapprochement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être appréciée pour la personne qu'elle était. Soit on se moquait d'elle, soit on la prenait en pitié.

Une dernière vague d'applaudissement conclue la vente des deux sixièmes années. La foule se dispersa même si une grande partie des élèves resta autour de la table utilisée par les garçons avant d'acheter une farce malgré le regard courroucé de Hermione. Les cris de Seamus et Dean couvraient le boucan pour annoncer le prix de chaque produit et ils avaient demandé à Ronald de les aider à distribuer les achats. Les trois adolescents étaient en train de ramasser un joli paquet d'argent qu'ils renverraient aux créateurs, tout en gardant une petite compensation. Même si Ronald ne recevrait aucun argent pour sa participation, il avait le droit de choisir quelques farces et attrapes qui lui plaisaient. Son regard louchait déjà sur une fausse baguette.

-Bonsoir Liam. Aleksandre.

Neville venait d'apparaître près d'eux, brisant ainsi la tension qui s'était installée dans cette partie de la salle commune. Il tenait un paquet de petit-fours Tourndeloeil entre les mains et baissa légèrement la tête, penaud, face au regard surpris de sa camarade. Les deux garçons lui rendirent son salut même si la nervosité suintait de la voix d'Aleksandre. Celui-ci avait beau s'exhorter au calme, il sentait les regards s'attarder plus longtemps sur lui. Quelques murmures frémissaient parmi les étudiants et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu se tournaient vers lui sans aucune discrétion. Que faisait-il ici? Voilà ce que tous se demandaient. Pourquoi revenait-il dans cette maison qui n'était plus la sienne? Il n'était pas à l'aise alors que la pièce était identique à ses souvenirs. Rouge. Chaleureuse. Bruyante. Elle contrastait aux teintes sombres de la salle commune des Serpentards qui était parfois tout aussi bruyante même si une certaine distance marquait les années.

Le passionné de Botanique s'installa à côté de Liam en fourrant son achat dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il lâcha un autre sourire à Aleksandre. Depuis que la « vérité » avait été révélée au grand jour par la Gazette des Sorciers, ils s'étaient éloignés à son grand regret. Même si le choc l'avait d'abord tenu à l'écart de son ami, il était retourné auprès de lui pour lui demander des explications et simplement pour continuer à partager les mêmes liens amicaux. L'ancien Gryffondor lui avait sans hésitation fourni une explication cohérente sur son silence et sa disparition. Neville l'avait accepté. Et même compris. Cependant, son ami paraissait vouloir garder une certaine distance entre eux. Entre les cours qui s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse et le nombre de devoirs qui en découlaient, il avait eu peu d'occasion de le rassurer.

-Aleksandre.

Hermione et Neville se jetèrent un regard surpris puis un sourire étira les lèvres des deux adolescents. Ils venaient d'interpeller le garçon exactement au même moment. Le concerné rougit doucement, gêné d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils d'un air qu'il espérait menaçant à un premier année qui le fixait avec effarement. Luna marmonna quelque chose à propos des Joncheruines qui s'accumulaient toujours près de ses oreilles. Seul Liam lui prêta attention lorsqu'il lui chuchota qu'il ignorait ce qu'était des Joncheruines.

-Vas-y, offrit Neville en plongeant sa main dans le saladier de sucreries devant lui.

Liam qui louchait depuis son arrivée sur les friandises le narguant, suivit le mouvement du garçon. D'un air gourmand, il fourra trois caramels dans sa bouche. Il sourit avec satisfaction lorsque la sucrerie fondit sur sa langue et se répandit dans sa bouche. C'était merveilleusement bon par Merlin. Il se figea subitement et sous le regard de tous les élèves présents, il se transforma en un canari jaune énorme. L'animal bougea sur la banquette dans l'espoir de se redresser mais ce fut un échec. Il y eut un court silence ébahi avant que tout le monde n'éclate de rire, Aleksandre y comprit. Il bougea quelques instants avant que de premières plumes jaunes ne s'échappent de son plumage. Elles voletèrent dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent tout autour de Liam. L'adolescent en redevint un justement et ses joues étaient cramoisies. Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil malgré les rires bruyants. Même Hermione gloussait.

Quant à Aleksandre, il dût reprendre son souffle à plusieurs reprises pour faire disparaître les larmes d'hilarité venant d'apparaître dans ses yeux. Jamais, jamais il n'oublierait cette image de son meilleur ami transformé en animal. Il retient difficilement un éclat de rire en voyant Neville reposer dans le saladier les deux caramels qu'il s'apprêtait à manger. Cette petite blague détendit nettement l'atmosphère entre les adolescents même si cela était aux frais de Liam dont les joues rougies faisaient concurrences aux rideaux vif.

-LES CRÈMES CANARI SONT A VOTRE DISPOSITION! Cria Dean.

-7 MORNILLES! Renchérit joyeusement Seamus.

Après cette démonstration inattendue, beaucoup d'élèves grimpèrent dans les dortoirs pour récupérer quelques pièces. Vexé d'avoir été, à son insu, un cobaye, Liam attrapa un coussin pourpre et le serra contre lui, boudant clairement. Luna gloussa doucement puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui dérida son petit-ami.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Hermione?

L'hésitation était marquée dans le ton du garçon mais il estimait avoir fait un effort considérable pour s'adresser directement à son ancienne amie. Il l'évitait constamment. Il voyait bien les regards soucieux et interrogateurs qu'elle lui lançait constamment mais il préférait empêcher toute conversation avec elle. Il refusait de s'expliquer sur ses choix, sur son changement de vie. Il se plaisait sous cette peau d'Aleksandre Snape et il ne voulait pas avoir à s'excuser pour l'adolescent qu'il était à ce jour. Or, il savait qu'en faisant face à une de ces anciennes connaissances, il risquait justement de se répandre en excuses. Alors il préférait mettre une barrière entre eux. Cependant, comme il se trouvait dans leur salle commune, il devait bien faire un effort.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux broussailleux parut touchée par son geste mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître. À la place, elle se pencha vers lui pour ne pas avoir à parler fort. Il se pencha également vers elle malgré la table basse en bois qui les séparait. Bien que pas invité à en faire de même, Liam se rapprocha d'eux pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il n'hésiterait pas à défendre son ami si elle venait à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Bien qu'un plus hésitant, Neville fit également un mouvement pour entendre la discussion. Seule Luna resta indifférente à cela. Elle se contenta de fixer Aleksandre en affichant un sourire chaleureux et doux, avec une pointe maternelle qui aurait surpris toute personne faisant attention à elle.

-Je voulais simplement te confier que je suis contente que tu sois si heureux aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-elle. Je préfère savoir que tu nous as menti plutôt que penser que tu es en difficulté et malheureux dans un endroit inconnu.

-Oh... je, bredouilla-t-il.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui expose aussi clairement ses sentiments. Il était loin de s'imaginer que Hermione pensait cela. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle le détestait ou tout du moins, qu'il l'indifférait à présent. Leur amitié n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Elle n'avait plus rien de concret. Elle ne s'était pas intéressée à lui lorsque son handicap mental était fortement marqué dans son comportement. Et inversement. Il avait voulu l'éviter car elle représentait une partie de son passé. Or, il refoulait justement tout ce qui avait attrait à la période précédant son changement de nom. Il baissa un instant les yeux sur ses mains, cherchant les mots pour répondre à cela. La Gryffondor s'apprêtait à continuer son discours mais elle fut interrompue par Liam qui leva discrètement la main pour lui intimer de garder le silence.

-Merci, murmura-t-il maladroitement. Je ne voulais pas que vous me détestiez.

Il se sentit ridicule en disant cela mais le regard de Liam le rassura. Même Neville lui sourit doucement. Il s'était promis de ne pas s'excuser et voilà qu'il le faisait! Mais il ne mentait pas. À mesure qu'il recouvrait son âge mental, il espérait pouvoir renouer des liens, même précaires, avec ces deux anciens meilleurs amis. Ça avait été un échec. Il inspira profondément, s'apprêtant à expliquer à Hermione que son but n'était pas de les blesser ou de les trahir. C'était difficile de trouver les mots adéquats pour lui faire comprendre qu'à cette époque, il se rappelait à peine de leur existence. Ses souvenirs s'étaient retrouvés emprisonnés avec son réel âge et c'était de manière progressive qu'il les avait retrouvés.

-Oh Harry! ALEKSANDRE! Se rattrapa-t-elle immédiatement. Désolée.

D'un geste de la main, il lui assura que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Étrangement, il ne sentit pas la colère ou la peur se propager en lui en entendant ce prénom. Harry était autant son prénom qu'Aleksandre d'une certaine manière. Ce jour, face à Hermione, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il n'avait jamais été proche de Drago, de Severus alors qu'il était Harry Potter. Ne penser à lui que comme Aleksandre dans ces moments n'était pas difficile. Cela s'avérait plus compliqué quand il se retrouvait face à des personnes qu'il avait côtoyées longuement avant. Il avait été Harry pour lui, bien plus que pour Drago.

-Personne ne te déteste. Tu t'es protégé et c'est le plus important.

Il haussa faiblement les épaules même si un sourire apparut sur son visage en entendant Neville approuvait les propos de la jeune femme. Même Luna confirma que les Joncheruines, toujours présents, s'étaient amoindris. Il n'était pas certain de ce que cela voulait dire mais il préféra le considérer comme une bonne chose. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le stand de farces et attrapes. Même si Ronald ne prêtait pas attention à lui, il savait que les paroles de Hermione ne s'appliquaient pas au rouquin.

-Je sais que tu penses que Ron te déteste et qu'il est crétin, ajouta-t-elle en suivant son regard. Sur ce dernier point, je suis d'accord avec toi. Sache qu'il a été très blessé par ta disparition. Il s'est senti très seul.

-Mais...

-Ça n'excuse pas son comportement! Assura-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Je pense simplement qu'au fond, il est honteux et buté. Il ne te déteste pas réellement.

_Bonjour à tous,_  
_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. Comme cest les vacances, jep ense que je pourrais répondre à vos messages et encouragements. C'est vraiment frustrant pour moi de ne pas vous donner de nouvelles alors que vous prenez le temps de poster des messages pour mon histoire. J'espère que vous comprenez malgré tout et je vais essayer de faire au mieux._

_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, c'est la fin de Poudlard comme vous l'avez remarqué... Avec des petites tensions de couple entre Drago et Aleksandre. Je trouve ça assez amusant et j'espère que vous aussi. Je n'ai pas trop envie que leur histoire soit sans heurts. _

_Merci encore à vous tous,_  
_A bientôt._


	113. CXIII: Quitter

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai répondu à tout le monde pour les reviews donc j'étais très contente.

**Information** qui je le pense peut vous intéresser. Pendant ces vacances,** j'ai terminé d'écrire l'histoire.** Complètement. C'est arrivé plus rapidement que je ne le pensais mais c'est avec plaisir d'achever un tel travail. Elle fait 126 chapitres + un épilogue si je me rappelle bien. Evidemment, il y a encore quelques modifications à apporter aux derniers chapitres mais ça a été très... étrange de noter le mot FIN à la fin de l'épilogue. Donc n'ayez crainte, vous lirez un jour la fin de cette histoire.

Jusqu'en juin, le rythme de publication ne sera pas modifié. En effet, ma bêta s'occupe de sa propre histoire qui demande un temps considérable. Elle m'a assuré qu'on passera à un chapitre par semaine en juin donc vous aurez rapidement la fin de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture et merci à vous tous.

n

* * *

**Chapitre: Quitter.**

Aleksandre observa l'immense bâtiment qui s'étendait devant lui. Construit en largeur, il était composé de quatre étages. Une multitude de fenêtres s'alignait sans aucune esthétique. Il y avait un seul bâtiment avec un large préau où des bancs étaient fixés. Il se trouvait dans un parc assez grand, même s'il ne retrouvait pas la beauté de celui de Poudlard. Un lac ne plaçait pas un cadre aussi agréable qu'au cœur de l'école de sorcellerie. Quelques arbres étaient disséminés de-ci de-là mais rien de comparable à la Forêt Interdite.

Le week-end était passé très rapidement. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le dimanche s'achevait doucement et il avait fallu quitter le Manoir pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Partir de Poudlard le samedi matin avait déjà été douloureux. Il était parti après avoir salué son cousin qui dormait encore profondément. Le jeune homme avait marmonné un vague salut en se retournant, dos à lui. Il avait quitté le dortoir sans reparler à Drago. Le blond dormait encore lorsqu'il s'était glissé jusqu'aux appartements de son père et de Remus. Ça avait été étrange de quitter l'école de sorcellerie en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas le lundi matin en tant qu'élève. Liam et lui ne s'étaient pas revus puisque son ami repartait également chez lui pour le week-end.

Durant ces deux jours, il avait évité les regards soucieux de son père mais avait laissé avec plaisir Remus l'aider à faire sa valise pour la semaine. Le loup-garou avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas l'interroger sur son sentiment vis à vis de cette nouvelle école. Ce n'était pas comme l'ancien domaine qui avait pris feu. L'hôpital n'était pas composé de plusieurs bâtiment. Cependant, il semblait y avoir toujours autant de monde. Autour de lui, les familles arrivaient en masse. Beaucoup d'enfants sanglotaient, notamment ceux qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'intégrer Poudlard. Ils avaient, pour la plupart, passés ces derniers mois dans la maison familiale et s' y étaient habitués.

Ce qui était très dur également était qu'il s'était habitué à la présence de Chamallow. Son chaton magique qui grandissait à peine ne pouvait pas l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Le réglement intérieur l'interdisait. Malgré ses supplications auprès d'Ivan, il avait été contraint de le laisser aux mains de Mrs Weasley. Selon l'homme, il ne pouvait pas lui accorder une exception car tous les autres étudiants voudraient ramener leurs animaux. L'hôpital n'avait pas cette capacité d'accueil. De plus, si lui était capable de s'occuper d'un ami domestique, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et il serait trop embarrassant de permettre aux élèves de venir accompagner. Bref, c'était horrible de devoir laisser son animal. Il espérait que Mrs Weasley s'occuperait de lui avec amour et délicatesse. Sa gorge se serra un peu plus à l'idée de Chamallow qu'il ne verrait que le week-end.

-Nous y allons Aleksandre?

La voix douce de Severus le sortit de son observation et de ses pensées et il hocha brusquement la tête. Il s'appliqua à ne pas croiser son le regard pour qu'il ne remarque pas l'humidité de ses yeux sombres. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Ils firent un pas en avant. Le professeur tenait le sac de voyage de son fils sur son épaule tandis que celui-ci avançait, les mains dans les poches. Aucun uniforme n'était obligatoire dans cette école. C'était un des avantages de l'hôpital. Ils pouvaient s'habiller simplement, avec un jean et un pull. Porter toute la journée les lourdes robes de sorcier était dérangeant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall assez large. Plusieurs chaises étaient disposées dans la salle aux murs beiges. Des pots de fleurs étaient posés au sol, dans les coins. Une plante verte grimpait jusqu'au plafond, attirant immédiatement le regard. Des tableaux animés représentant diverses scènes étaient suspendus. Quelques photographies des activités qu'ils avaient fait l'an précédent étaient également encadrées. Beaucoup avaient brûlé dans l'incendie mais quelques objets avaient pu être récupérés. L'ancien Serpentard reconnut qu'un effort avait été fait pour la décoration. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde et de bruit. Aleksandre aperçut quelques uns de ses camarades mais il n'en ressentit aucun plaisir. Il n'avait pas encore croisé Liam et ce serait probablement difficile dans cette foule. Il espérait qu'ils partageraient la même chambre. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une personne qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Un moment, Severus et Aleksandre se contentèrent d'observer autour d'eux sans faire le moindre geste et le plus jeune sentit que sa gorge se serrait douloureusement. Il aperçut Ivan près d'un couple de parents et d'un enfant à l'air terrorisé. Plus loin, il reconnut le psychiatre de Liam mais celui-ci n'était pas à proximité. Pour le moment, personne ne lui prêtait attention. Cependant, quelques uns de ces anciens camarades de classe le fixaient déjà avec insistance. Avant d'arriver ici, il avait oublié que tout le monde connaissait sa réelle identité. Alors que les murmures à Poudlard s'étaient finalement taris, tout allait recommencer ici. Les regards en coins. Les chuchotements. Les blagues vaseuses. Que faisait-il ici par Merlin?

-Aleksandre, est-ce que ça va?

Il hocha la tête sans regarder son père. Celui-ci posa son sac de sport au sol et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Le visage pâle du potionniste était tiré par l'inquiétude. Ses yeux noirs légèrement cernés le dévisageaient avec souci. Severus soupira silencieusement. Il ne l'avait pas confié à son fils mais il était attristé de devoir le laisser partir loin de lui. Même s'il savait que les protections autour de l'hôpital étaient pratiquement aussi puissantes que celles de Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas de s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le retrouvait? Les adultes s'étaient tous assurés qu'aucun traître ne pénètrent au château. Vérifier les élèves étaient inutiles. C'était le personnel engagé qui avait subi un interrogatoire poussé.

En plus de cela, il était simplement triste de l'envoyer loin de lui. Pour tout parent, c'était difficile de scolariser leurs enfants loin de la maison. Pour le soutenir, Remus voulait l'accompagner mais le maître des potions lui avait assuré que c'était inutile. Il avait ignoré le regard blessé de son amant après lui avoir dit cela. Il savait que celui-ci faisait tout pour agir comme membre à part entière de la famille mais il l'en empêchait encore parfois. Cependant, Aleksandre et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et bientôt, ses efforts pour maintenir une certaine barrière à leur relation seraient inutiles. Il ne devait pas priver son fils de la présence d'un deuxième homme simplement parce qu'il craignait toujours de le laisser s'investir totalement dans leur vie commune. Son fils faisait partie de leur vie à tous les deux et Remus faisait tout pour avoir une relation saine avec l'adolescent.

Face à son observation, l'adolescent baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures alors que des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de son regard. Il tenta de se raisonner en disant qu'il était stupide. Merde, il avait seize ans. Partir loin de sa famille et de ses amis cinq jours dans la semaine ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes. Loin de là! Il devrait s'en réjouir. Jonathan en serait heureux par exemple. Il s'estimait maltraité par sa mère qui l'obligeait à travailler comme un acharné chaque jour. Si elle n'était pas professeur à Poudlard, il n'aurait pas ce problème. C'était le raisonnement que son cousin lui avait exposé pour le rassurer mais Aleksandre devait admettre que ça ne l'avait guère aidé. Il eut une inspiration tremblante et se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre dans les bras de son père.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as accepté de venir ici que tu n'as pas le droit d'être un peu triste, murmura Severus.

-Je ne suis pas triste, rectifia le jeune homme même si sa voix tremblait. Ça va.

L'ancien espion lâcha un autre soupir et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Avant de venir à l'école, Elena avait estimé qu'il était temps que son neveu perde un peu de sa masse capillaire. À présent plus courts, les cheveux noirs du garçon étaient plus disciplinés. Il ressemblait encore plus à Severus ainsi. S'il était un peu plus grand, ils se ressembleraient presque comme deux gouttes d'eau, hormis le nez fin et petit de l'adolescent qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Lily. Le maître des potions souleva les mèches qui cachaient la cicatrice invisible de l'enfant.

-Je suis très fier de toi, lâcha l'adulte. Venir dans ce nouvel hôpital n'est pas un échec à mes yeux mais la dernière ligne droite avant ta guérison.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Aleksandre sentit les larmes jaillir hors de ses yeux alors qu'un sentiment de bonheur se propageait dans son corps. Il était tellement heureux de savoir que son père n'était pas déçu de lui. Malgré l'année qui s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils s'étaient affiliés en tant que famille, une petite crainte brûlait toujours en lui. Celle que Severus ne l'estime plus digne d'être son fils. Chaque fois qu'il avait fait une bêtise, comme se précipiter au Ministère de la Magie, cette pensée lui effleurait l'esprit. Il s'essuya le visage en essayant de contrôler ses pleurs mais il finit par se blottir doucement dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci le garda contre lui, le serrant étroitement contre sa poitrine en le berçant doucement.

-Bonjour.

La voix d'Ivan derrière lui fit sursauter Aleksandre qui se détacha doucement de l'étreinte paternelle. Cela devait faire déjà cinq minutes qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Il essuya les dernières marques de larmes sur ses joues avant de se tourner vers son psychiatre qui lui souriait doucement. Il se sentait plus léger même si l'envie de partir en courant le tiraillait.

-Je viens de montrer la chambre à deux de mes patients. Veux-tu monter à la tienne?

-Oui, croassa-t-il.

Severus posa une main rassurante dans le bas du dos de son fils et le poussa en avant. Tous deux emboitèrent le pas du psychiatre qui s'efforçait de sourire joyeusement. Il avait conscience que, pour beaucoup de ses patients, le retour à l'hôpital était difficile. Il devait tout faire pour leur montrer que ce n'était pas dramatique malgré la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules. S'occuper d'une veuve et de sa fille était plus épuisant qu'il ne le pensait. Tout d'abord, Irina pleurait quotidiennement la mort de son époux même si, aux yeux d'Ivan, elle assurait à merveille. Elle cachait sa douleur aux yeux de tous mais il l'entendait souvent sangloter le soir. Même s'il était un psychiatre, il se sentait impuissant auprès d'elle, avec qui il n'avait jamais été proche. Comment la rassurer alors qu'il la connaissait à peine? Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle avait tenu à le suivre en Angleterre au lieu de rester proche de son autre frère, Stanislas.

Quant à Katerina, malgré la curiosité qu'elle éprouvait face à ce nouveau pays, cette nouvelle langue, cet oncle qu'elle connaissait peu, elle ressentait l'absence de son père. Ivan ne pouvait et ne voulait pas le remplacer. Il n'était pas un père mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne s'occupait pas de la petite fille. Elle était douce, gentille bien qu'un peu trop curieuse. Elle tentait maladroitement d'apprendre quelques mots d'anglais mais il était trop peu présent pour lui donner un apprentissage correct. C'était le comble. Il était un psychiatre incapable de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille malheureuse. Et il se réfugiait dans le travail comme un acharné, préférant retarder son retour à la maison. Il se contraignit à effacer ses pensées.

À mesure qu'ils montaient dans les étages, le silence s'installait. Les cris d'enfants s'éteignaient progressivement pour laisser place à un calme apaisant. Ivan en profita pour leur présenter rapidement le bâtiment. Le rez de chaussé était consacré aux salles de cours et aux bureaux des adultes. Ce serait ici qu'Aleksandre trouverait le bureau de son psychiatre. Celui-ci lui annonça qu'il pourrait lui faire visiter après le dîner s'ils avaient le temps. En quelque sorte, c'était le côté administratif de l'hôpital. Au premier étage se trouvait les salles de jeux et celles utilisées pour les activités. Le réfectoire y était également installé ainsi que la petite bibliothèque. Le contenu de la pièce était assez peu fourni car ce n'était pas l'endroit favori des élèves et aussi parce qu'une grande partie des bouquins avait brûlé lors de l'incendie. Les chambres étaient réparties à partir du deuxième étage et jusqu'au quatrième.

-Tu as été affecté au troisième étage, annonça Ivan en empruntant un autre escalier.

-Avec... avec qui suis-je?

Le psychiatre lui lança un regard en biais. Répartir les élèves dans toutes les chambres avait été probablement la tâche la plus difficile en matière d'organisation. Il avait d'abord fallu désigner quels patients obtiendraient une chambre individuelle. Ce n'était pas la marque d'un privilège. Au contraire, il s'agissait des enfants, souvent retardés mentalement, qui éprouvaient de telles difficultés à rester en contact avec les autres qu'il était préférable de leur permettre de se retirer dans une pièce, au moins au début. Ces chambres individuelles, une dizaine seulement, se trouvaient au deuxième étage, près des bureaux si nécessaire. Une fois cela fait, ils avaient choisi les binômes pour chaque chambre. Il fallait à la fois associer amitié et sérénité. Les adultes ne voulaient pas permettre à deux amis particulièrement turbulents d'expérimenter davantage de bêtises en passant leurs nuits ensembles. En même temps, ils voulaient éviter les conflits. Mélanger les étudiants selon leurs difficultés étaient également intéressant car trop souvent, chaque patient restait avec les autres subissant les mêmes problèmes.

-Liam.

La réponse de l'adulte le fit soupirer d'apaisement et il sentit ses épaules se détendre légèrement. Merci Merlin, il ne serait pas seul. Il savait que son ami était tout autant nerveux que lui à l'idée de revenir à l'hôpital alors pouvoir être ensemble était un réel soulagement pour lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre son arrivée. Il savait que les parents de Liam étaient déçus de son retour à l'hôpital. Ils étaient toujours un peu dur avec leur fils différent, notamment son père, un peu rude. Aleksandre allait probablement devoir lui remonter le moral dans la soirée, après le dîner.

Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage qu'ils parcoururent rapidement. Un couple de parents était en train de saluer leur fille, sûrement âgée de quatorze ans devant la chambre de celle-ci. Une infirmière qu'Aleksandre n'avait jamais vu traversait le couloir jaune pâle en survolant un parchemin. Elle leur adressa un signe de tête en continuant son chemin. Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent devant le numéro 317. D'un coup de baguette magique, Ivan déverrouilla la pièce. Il jeta un regard à son patient en lui rappelant que bloquer une porte était interdit. Aleksandre ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux puis il le suivit dans la pièce. Elle était sensiblement semblable à l'ancienne. Deux armoires en bois étaient installées côte à côté cachées par la porte. Deux lits recouverts l'un par un édredon bleu, l'autre violet, faisaient face à deux bureaux. La fenêtre donnait sur le parc humide et grisâtre. Les murs de la pièce étaient beiges et une porte discrète donnait à la salle de bain.

Aleksandre choisit le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre. Si Liam voulait échanger de place, ils le feraient plus tard. Pour le moment, il allait ranger ses affaires dans une armoire, peu importe le lit qu'il possédait. Il s'installa sur l'édredon violet en observant autour de lui, évitant le regard soucieux des deux adultes. Il allait devoir s'approprier la pièce, la décorer un peu. Elle semblait morne, vide même si, heureusement, ce n'était pas les habituels murs blancs qui l'accueillait. Il fit signe à son père d'y poser son sac.

-Ça va aller? s'assura Ivan.

L'adolescent hocha la tête d'un air confiant même s'il sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. L'heure du départ de son père approchait et même s'il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion, il savait que ce serait compliqué.

-Bien. Nous nous reverrons lors du dîner, déclara-t-il. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Severus.

-Merci, pareillement. On se revoit vendredi soir.

Le psychiatre acquiesça et lança un dernier sourire à son patient avant de quitter la chambre. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un bruit sec. Severus avança jusqu'au lit et y déposa le sac d'affaires. Ensuite, il avança de quelques pas pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Son regard noir balaya le parc animé. Les parents commençaient à rentrer chez eux et saluaient leurs enfants. Certains pleuraient, d'autres s'empressaient de quitter les bras étouffants des adultes pour rejoindre leurs amis. Le maître des potions soupira doucement en levant les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre. Quelques gouttes de pluies commençaient à s'écraser sur la vitre. Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme se mit sur ses pieds et tira la fermeture éclaire du sac, la gorge serrée. Il préférait s'occuper plutôt que de rester inerte. Il en sortit une pile de pulls et de chandails qu'il posa sur le lit. Il avait emmené une deuxième paire de chaussure qu'il laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Si Remus l'avait aidé à plier ses habits, il avait également rajouté un poids important de livres et de jeux pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie mais cela prenait beaucoup de place dans sa valise. Il avait apporté trois pantalons, préférant être prévenant même s'il n'allait pas tous les utiliser dans la semaine. Il voulait avoir des vêtements de rechange au cas où il se salirait. Et puis, ici, c'était sa nouvelle chambre. C'était dans ce bâtiment qu'il passerait la majeure partie de son temps alors il voulait pouvoir se vêtir comme il le souhaitait.

-As-tu besoin d'aide?

-Je pense que ça va aller papa, chuchota Aleksandre en souriant doucement. Remus a simplement pensé que je m'ennuierai.

Pour appuyer ses propos il montra le deuxième paquet de cartes explosives qu'il venait d'extirper de son sac. Il gloussa en voyant l'adulte lever les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose. Le loup-garou était vraiment sympathique avec lui. Il n'était pas obligé de l'être. Il aurait pu décider de simplement être respectueux envers lui sans tenter de tisser des liens. C'était tout le contraire. Aleksandre avait de plus en plus l'impression que l'homme faisait entièrement partie de la famille. Même si le couple qu'il formait avec son père était marquée par la discrétion, il ne doutait pas un seul instant du sentiment qui les reliait. Il avait observé quelque chose entre les deux hommes: ils se soutenaient mutuellement sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent forcément. Un coup d'œil, un signe de la tête, un bref sourire leur suffisait pour communiquer. Et Aleksandre trouvait cela impressionnant.

Il sursauta lorsque la main de son père se posa sur son épaule. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer jusqu'à lui. Angoissé, il lança un regard au réveil posé sur le lit qu'il venait de sortir de sa valise. L'heure du dîner approchait rapidement et son père allait partir. Il lui fit un sourire tremblant en laissant tomber son livre de métamorphose. Il ignorait si les professeurs de l'hôpital allait conserver les mêmes manuels que ceux de Poudlard. Son père lui demanda s'il avait pris le journal avec lequel il pouvait communiquer. Jonathan avait le double et c'était ce livre qui lui avait permis de tricher quelques mois plus tôt. Évidemment, il l'avait dans son sac. Il ne serait pas parti sans pouvoir communiquer avec son cousin! Et puis son père pourrait également l'utiliser dans la semaine.

Il y eut un silence maladroit jusqu'à ce que Severus se racle bruyamment la gorge en annonçant qu'il devait y aller. Il devait retrouver Lucius au Manoir pour une réunion avec Dumbledore. C'était probablement une excuse pour le laisser sans avoir l'air de fuir. Ce n'était pas le sentiment que le jeune homme avait pourtant mais il savait que son père n'était pas très heureux de devoir le laisser loin de lui. Aleksandre hocha la tête en sentant ses yeux le brûler de nouveau. Il inspira douloureusement et laissa son père l'embrasser sur le front.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises.

-Promis, murmura le garçon.

-Ne promet pas quelque chose que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir, râla l'adulte.

Cette pointe d'humour eut le mérite de dérider les deux Snape puis Severus tourna finalement les talons, laissant l'adolescent seul. Lorsque la porte se referma, Aleksandre eut l'horrible sensation d'être enfermé dans une cellule de prison. Cette idée le fit frissonner et il s'empressa d'accourir à la fenêtre pour l'entrouvrir malgré la pluie torrentielle qui se déchainait maintenant à l'extérieur. Il inspira un grand bol d'air frais et sentit sa crainte stupide s'évaporer aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il n'était pas enfermé ici. Il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses s'il voulait rester calme. Il resta debout devant la fenêtre, le front collé contre la paroi fraîche.

Ainsi, il put voir la silhouette sombre de son père quitter le parc à grandes enjambées. Il ravala ses larmes, se sentant stupide. Il allait le revoir dans quelques jours, ça ne serait pas si terrible après tout. Depuis quelques semaines, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées et il en était presque déçu. La séparation était encore plus difficile. S'il avait été en colère contre lui, il n'aurait rien ressenti, hormis du soulagement, à l'idée de vivre loin de lui. Il se détourna du parc en soupirant. Il allait terminer de ranger ses affaires jusqu'au dîner. Il espérait simplement que Liam n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Rire un petit peu lui ferait beaucoup de bien.

Ils avaient passés une bonne soirée à Poudlard parmi les Gryffondors, à son grand étonnement. Bien sûr, les regards en coin n'avaient pas complètement disparu à la fin de la soirée mais il avait pu oublier sa dispute avec Drago. Quelques élèves, notamment les plus jeunes, avaient fixés son front sans vergogne, s'attendant à voir apparaître la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ça n'avait pas été le cas, provoquant quelques soupirs désappointés. Il avait même entendu une jeune fille de deuxième année chuchoter que, peut-être, il n'était pas le Survivant. Il n'avait pas bronché, agissant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Hermione n'avait plus évoqué leur passé commun, se comportant comme s'il n'était pas Harry Potter. Il la remerciait pour cette délicatesse. Ginny l'avait été un peu moins en lui confiant sans hésitation qu'elle était abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Neville avait roulé des yeux mais c'était Luna qui l'avait défendu à sa grande surprise. En effet, il n'avait jamais été ami avec la jeune fille. Il la connaissait uniquement parce qu'elle avait charmé Liam.

Quant à Ronald, il les avait évités mais les deux anciens amis avaient malgré tout échangé quelques regards suspects. Du coup, il avait passé toute la soirée aux côtés de Dean et Seamus qui avaient regroupé un petit pactole pour les jumeaux Weasley. Était-ce le signe d'un premier pas vers l'autre? Aleksandre l'ignorait et il préférait ne pas s'attarder dessus. Après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser auprès de son ancien meilleur ami. Il était celui qui s'était le plus mal comporté même si Hermione avait tenté de lui en expliquer les raisons. Il était satisfait que le rouquin ne l'ait pas insulté ou ne s'était pas moqué de lui alors qu'il aurait pu le faire sans craindre une réprimande. Aucun professeur ou adulte n'était présent pour le sermonner. Il s'était contenté de rester silencieux sur sa présence sans exiger une explication. Ça l'avait rassuré. Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait se côtoyer à nouveau sans que la colère ne flotte entre eux. Il ne recherchait plus à retrouver l'approbation du jeune homme, simplement à avoir une relation saine avec lui.

Ses pensées dérivèrent totalement lorsqu'il sortit de son sac le journal de communication. La couverture légèrement chaude indiquait qu'un message était apparu. Il éloigna sa trousse de toilette pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il ouvrit le journal et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture un peu brouillonne de son cousin.

_« Salut Aleks, j'espère que ça se passera bien pour tout. Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter! Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Drago est aussi grognon? »_

Il perdit immédiatement sa jovialité et soupira. Drago. Il avait tenté de ne pas penser à son petit-ami du week-end mais ça avait été compliqué. Il était toujours fâché après lui. Qu'ils soient en couple ou non, il aurait été furieux de découvrir que le garçon s'était permis de violer ainsi son intimité. N'avait-il aucune conscience morale? Il était le premier à avouer que maintenir sa curiosité était difficile mais il trouvait cela tellement ignoble! Il se sentait trahi et honteux. C'était dans ce journal qu'il inscrivait ses secrets gênants ou ses problèmes futiles qu'il ne voulait dire à personne d'autre. Il y racontait également ses cauchemars et Merlin, il en avait! Maintenant, Drago connaissait toutes ses pensées. Le plus gênant était sûrement de savoir que le Serpentard avait lu tout ce qu'il avait inscrit sur lui. Combien il le trouvait attirant, et combien il aimait qu'ils s'embrassent. Il avait dû le prendre pour une midinette écervelée. C'était vraiment embarrassant!

Mais il était aussi attristé par leur dispute. Il avait quitté Poudlard sans le saluer. Ce n'était pas très sympathique de sa part mais en plus de cela, il était frustré d'être parti après s'être crié dessus. Voilà leurs dernières paroles. Rien de bien romantique! Il n'aimait pas être en conflit avec les autres mais il ne pensait pas que l'être avec Drago serait aussi éprouvant. Le blond comptait bien plus pour lui qu'il ne l'imaginait. C'était une sensation grisante qui lui donnait l'envie de sourire stupidement mais il retentait ses effusions de sentiments. Il avait parfois envie de crier à quel point il était heureux lorsque le Serpentard le serrait contre lui ou lui donnait un baiser tendre. Bien sûr, il restait muet car Drago insistait pour que leur relation reste cachée. Et ne pas savoir quand il le reverrait était gênant.

Mais il avait le droit d'être en colère! Et il ne lui pardonnerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas des excuses convenables!

Il farfouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver une plume et un encrier qu'il ouvrit d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Les entraînements de son père étaient efficaces. Il avait développé son don avec une rapidité saisissante et ses efforts n'étaient pas vains. Il avait appris à se battre en duel et c'était épuisant. Cependant, il était fier de lui. C'était un sentiment rare alors il se permettait de savourer cette sensation. À l'opposé, l'occlumencie lui posait toujours des difficultés et chaque soir, il devait vider son esprit. La méthode apprise avec Drago était très efficace et il avait simplement rougit lorsque son père lui avait demandé comment, du jour au lendemain, il avait réussi. Bien sûr, cela avait attisé la curiosité de l'homme mais il était resté muet, notant simplement le fait qu'ils devraient continuer la séance. Pour autant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à éjecter son père de son esprit. Même s'il se trouvait à l'hôpital, il continuerait à s'entraîner le week-end.

_« Pour le moment, j'attends Liam. »_

Une fois ses lettres tracées, il se demanda comment répondre à sa question à propos de Drago. Il ne devait rien dire risquant de trahir leur réelle relation. Était-il seulement encore son petit-ami? Il ignorait si une dispute pouvait briser leur lien. Il rougit face à son propre innocence. Il savait que Jonathan et Gabriel se chamaillaient souvent mais cela ne paraissait jamais aussi sérieux que la dispute qui l'avait affronté à Drago le vendredi soir. Il n'avait jamais vu son père et Remus se disputer même si quelques tensions étaient parfois palpables. Elena et Isaac s'étaient déjà querellés mais ils étaient séparés, ils n'étaient plus mariés. Il ne savait pas sur quel couple de son entourage se baser pour savoir où il en était avec l'héritier Malefoy.

_« Tu sais bien que Drago est lunatique. Laisse-le ronchonner dans son coin. Il se calmera. »_

Il s'en voulut de se montrer aussi dur envers son petit-ami. Il n'était pas très sympathique et Jonathan pourrait se poser des questions. Il parlait rarement de cette manière de l'héritier. Au moins, il ne disait rien les compromettant. Si son cousin aboutissait à des conclusions, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pourquoi était-il grognon? À cause de lui? D'un côté, il l'espérait. Il voulait que le blond soit fâché après lui-même pour l'avoir ainsi trahi. Il se sentit honteux de désirer la tristesse du jeune homme. Néanmoins, il referma le journal, ne voulant pas s'interroger encore plus. Il était assez perturbé.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, laissant apparaître Liam accompagné de son psychiatre. Celui-ci laissa son patient en lui rappelant que participer au dîner était obligatoire et qu'il commençait dans quelques minutes. Ensuite, il referma la porte derrière lui. Aleksandre sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Enfin! Son meilleur ami était là. Ils pourraient discuter de leur week-end et ils pourraient se consoler mutuellement. Son ami était debout au seuil de la pièce, une valise posée à ses pieds. Il semblait hagard, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Salut, lança joyeusement Aleksandre. Ça va?

-Ouais, grogna-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Sans un mot de plus, l'ancien Serpentard se laissa tomber sur le lit libre et il tourna le dos à son ami. Celui-ci cligna des yeux bêtement. Oh. Liam était autant touché par ce retour dans un hôpital? S'était-il passé quelque chose dans sa famille? C'était probable. Il savait que le père du jeune homme avait parfois quelques excès de violence envers lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu concevoir un enfant malade. Par chance, Severus ne se posait pas cette question. Aleksandre s'en sentait réellement soulagé. Beaucoup de patients de l'hôpital savaient que leurs parents étaient honteux d'eux, comme s'ils regrettaient de les avoir mal conçus.

Le silence s'étira dans la pièce. D'un ton embarrassé, le jeune homme lui proposa d'échanger de lit s'il le désirait. Cependant, Liam siffla que ça lui allait parfaitement. Aleksandre resta assis sur son lit, sentant son cœur gonfler douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il s'était rassuré en pensant que tout irait bien une fois que son meilleur ami et lui seraient réunis. Visiblement, il avait eu tort. Il continua à ranger silencieusement ses affaires dans l'armoire de la petite pièce. Liam ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir sa valise qui jonchait toujours à l'entrée de la pièce. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se retourna vers l'adolescent qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

-Nous sommes obligés d'aller au dîner. Tu viens?

Liam soupira puis hocha la tête. Il se redressa et annonça qu'il allait se laver les mains. Il se dirigea dans la petite salle de bain qu'Aleksandre n'avait même pas visitée. Celui-ci entendit le robinet être actionné puis l'eau couler dans le lavabo. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre de la chambre et l'ouvrit. En fermant les volets, il se sentit plus seul que jamais.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Elena était allongée sur le divan de ses appartements qu'elle partageait avec Sirius. Elle lisait distraitement un livre. Elle n'avait aucun cours à assurer ce jour. Les runes n'étaient pas une matière qui remportait beaucoup de succès auprès des étudiants. Elle en était d'ailleurs soulagée puisqu'elle se sentait épuisée. Elle entamait son quatrième mois de grossesse et six kilos en plus se baladaient sur ses hanches. Elle n'était pas vraiment une femme superficielle mais ce matin, elle n'avait pas pu fermer sa robe préférée. Cela lui avait rappelé les tailles qu'elle avait prise lors de sa première grossesse et ça l'avait terrifié. Elle avait alors fondu en larmes sous les yeux horrifiés de Sirius. Ah les hormones! Elle eut un sourire à ce souvenir. Son amant était resté planté devant elle, les bras ballants avant de lui assurer qu'elle magnifique et que personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle était enceinte.

C'était vrai, toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de sa grossesse n'avaient émis aucune hypothèse dans ce sens. Une poignée de personnes savait que Sirius et elle allaient bientôt accueillir un petit garçon ou une petite fille. Severus évidemment était au courant. Il avait pris la chose très bien même si la jeune femme avait vu son frère fusiller du regard son amant alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Lucius avait ricané brièvement en souhaitant bonne chance à l'ancien prisonnier qui avait pâli. Quant à Remus, il avait éclaté de rire en serrant son meilleur ami contre lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était Elena qui avait reçu des encouragements. Les enfants s'étaient montrés plus réservés, un peu inquiets à l'idée d'accueillir quelqu'un d'autre près d'eux mais Aleksandre et Drago avaient convaincu Jonathan que ce n'était pas forcément horrible. Albus les avait félicités, la larme à l'œil.

Cependant, elle avait vu Molly la scruter attentivement la veille. Sa prise de poids n'était donc pas passée inaperçue pour tout le monde. Même Tonks avait froncé les sourcils face à ses joues un peu rebondies. Ça l'avait profondément vexée et ce matin, elle avait senti toutes ses barrières s'écrouler pour fondre en larmes. Avec Sirius, ils avaient l'intention de faire une annonce officielle dans les semaines à venir. De toute manière, au rythme où elle enflait pour permettre au petit enfant de se développer, le cacher serait inutile. Elle sourit doucement en posant une main sur son ventre arrondie. Elle se demandait quel était le sexe de l'enfant. Elle serait aussi heureuse que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Les garçons ne lui faisaient pas peur après Jonathan. Et si c'était une fillette... Merlin, elle la plaignait sincèrement avec les membres envahissants de sa famille. Son fils et son frère aboieraient sur quiconque l'approcherait et elle avait le sentiment que Sirius se comporterait ainsi également.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, se reposant. Elle avait mal dormi cette nuit. Son dos la faisait souffrir. Son livre était intéressant mais elle était très distraite. Elle pensait à tellement de choses à la fois. Sirius et elle commençaient à parler des prénoms. Enfin, elle proposait et l'homme grimaçait d'un air explicite. Rien ne paraissait lui convenir mais ils n'en avaient encore jamais parlé sérieusement. Elle avait beaucoup d'idées. Dean. Thomas. Arielle. Kate. Mais non, rien ne convenait à Sirius. Alors, elle avait éclaté de rire après lui avoir proposé le nom de Walburga au cas où c'était une petite fille, en hommage à la mère défunte de son amant. Elle l'avait vu blêmir à vue d'œil, comme s'il allait vomir. Ça avait été marrant même si Sirius avait ronchonné.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle soupira. Ça devait être Sirius. Toujours chargé de la protection du château, il passait de nombreuses soirées à patrouiller dans les couloirs ou près de la forêt interdite mais il tentait toujours d'être près d'elle au cas où elle aurait besoin de quelque chose. Ça la faisait sourire car elle était enceinte de seulement seize semaines. Elle n'était pas sur le point d'accoucher. Parfois, Sirius s'amusait à la faire se lever en frappant à l'entrée pour lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'un autre invité. Pourquoi trouvait-il cela hilarant? Elle l'ignorait encore. Et oui, son amant était un grand gamin. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper sa baguette magique posée sur la table basse. Elle l'agita en marmonnant une formule et le tableau bascula.

-Bonjour.

Elle se redressa brusquement au son de cette voix. Elle s'apprêtait à grommeler contre son amant et ses jeux enfantins mais ce n'était pas Sirius. Elle se leva en fronçant les sourcils. Elle vit l'homme face à elle écarquiller les yeux en se fixant sur son ventre. Elle porta une main protectrice à l'endroit où se développait son enfant. Elle était vêtue d'un short appartenant à Sirius qui était un peu large au niveau des hanches. Ça l'avait rassuré de pouvoir rentrer dans les vêtements de son amant même si celui-ci avait grimacé face à sa tenue pas vraiment attrayante. Elle avait malgré tout enfilé un pull à elle qui lui collait à la peau. La rondeur de son ventre était évidente.

-Que fais-tu ici Isaac?

La froideur de son ton sortit l'homme de sa torpeur. Il quitta son ventre bombé du regard pour le poser sur son visage, affichant un air ébahi. Elle sentit ses joues rougir doucement puis elle lança un regard nerveux à l'horloge fixée à côté de la cheminée éteinte. Elle ignorait à quelle heure revenait Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas que les deux hommes se fassent face au cœur de l'appartement. Il y avait assez de tensions entre eux même si elle tentait de tout apaiser.

-Tu es enceinte? Lâcha-t-il en un souffle.

-Cela me semble évident, railla Elena. S'il te plaît, si ce n'est pas à propos de Jonathan, pars. Je dois me reposer.

Si la raison de cette visite concernait leur fils, elle était prête à l'écouter. Elle savait que tous les deux continuaient à se rapprocher sans pour autant tisser un lieu très fort. Maintenant que Jonathan avait compris que Sirius ne tentait pas de voler la place d'Isaac, il avait réellement réfléchi sur ce dernier, et les œillères qu'il s'était lui-même appliqué avaient disparues. Un mal pour un bien? Elena l'ignorait. Elle savait que son garçon s'interrogeait beaucoup sur le comportement à adopter vis à vis de lui. Elle ne voulait pas l'influencer mais il savait qu'il pouvait venir lui en parler à tout moment. Depuis l'attaque où Isaac lui avait permis de se rendre, les rapports entre les anciens époux étaient électriques alors si Jonathan n'était pas au cœur de la conversation, elle préférait le voir disparaître.

Cependant, l'homme paraissait absorbé par la contemplation de son ventre arrondi. Il ne lui répondit pas, ne fit pas un geste, se contentant de fixer son haut tiré. Isaac faisait parti de la liste des personnes ignorant sa grossesse. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne le sache pas avant un certain temps. Ce n'était pas ce genre de personnes qui participerait à l'annonce officielle. Elle espérait qu'il ne le clamerait pas dans tous les couloirs du château. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, s'appuyant sur la rondeur naissante.

-Je vois que je n'ai plus aucune chance, railla doucement Isaac en levant enfin les yeux vers elle.

-C'est le cas depuis que les papiers du divorce ont été signés, rétorqua-t-elle. Pars.

Isaac protesta mollement, toujours sous le choc. Elle se sentit très satisfaite de pouvoir lui montrer que sa relation avec Sirius était sérieuse. Lui était encore un homme seul, tant d'années après le divorce. Elle, refaisait sa vie. Et elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié! Sans la harceler réellement, elle sentait toujours son regard posé sur elle, la déshabillant des yeux. C'était très dérangeant. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, sentant la fatigue déferler en plusieurs vagues. Elle n'en avait pas parlé avec son amant car celui-ci avait parfois des réactions explosives. Elle était certaine qu'Isaac savait que Sirius se baladait quelque part dans le château et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était invité ici.

Le tableau bascula. Et Elena sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Isaac qui s'était rapprochée d'elle. La personne qui pénétrait dans l'appartement était soit Jonathan, soit Sirius. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Son ancien époux fit un pas en arrière et il pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à l'entrée.

-Ma chérie, j'ai un cadeau! Comme l'alcool ne te convient plus, j'ai...

La voix de Sirius se bloqua subitement et la jovialité qui peignait son visage disparut. Elena soupira bruyamment et passa une main sur son visage. Elle jeta un regard au gâteau énorme que tenait Sirius d'une main. Le chocolat qui recouvrait la pâtisserie fit grogner son estomac et elle roula des yeux, affamée. Par Merlin, elle était prête à sauter sur son amant pour dévorer le gâteau. De l'autre main de l'homme, deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre tintèrent.

-Que fait-il là? Siffla froidement Sirius.

Celui-ci avança dans la pièce, jetant un regard furibond à sa femme comme s'il la suspectait d'avoir invité Isaac. Il déposa le gâteau et les deux bouteilles sur la table de la cuisine puis revient près d'eux, affichant toujours un air contrarié.

-Je rendais visite à la future maman.

La moquerie dans la voix de l'homme fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Elena. Elle serra les poings le long de son corps, en colère contre ses propres hormones.

-Bien. Maintenant dégage.

-Sirius, souffla Elena.

-Quoi? Explosa-t-il. Je t'ai vu, espèce de crétin, tourner autour d'elle!

L'animagus s'approcha de plus près d'Isaac et il le poussa sans ménagement. Celui-ci buta contre le meuble à l'entrée et la colère s'afficha sur ses traits avant d'être remplacée par un sourire narquois. Elena demanda à Sirius de se calmer puis ordonna à son ancien époux de quitter l'appartement. Sa voix monta légèrement dans les aigües lorsqu'Isaac provoquait Sirius.

-Je te préviens, ne t'approche plus d'elle ou je te casse la gueule!

-Sirius! S'il te plaît arrête! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Et sans crier gare, elle fondit en larmes sous les yeux ébahis des deux hommes qui se détournèrent l'un de l'autre pour porter son attention sur elle. Merlin, elle était enceinte!

**oOo**

-Vous serez récompensés lorsque tout sera fini, assura Voldemort aux deux parents face à lui. Si tout se passe comme prévu, vous serez félicités pour m'avoir mené au Survivant.


	114. CXIV: Les joies de l'adolescence

**Chapitre: Les joies de l'adolescence.**

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Aleksandre et Liam avaient rejoint le nouvel hôpital. La dizaine de jours s'était écoulée rapidement, leur laissant à peine le temps de prendre conscience que cela faisait déjà tant de temps qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Ils commençaient doucement à s'habituer à ce nouvel environnement. Ils avaient arrangé leur chambre à leur goût, collant des affiches et suspendant des cadres aux murs. Des photographies étaient suspendues en évidence. Ils avaient même installé une petite plante verte sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Les infirmières passaient régulièrement dans les chambres pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient rangées et propres. Pour le moment, elles n'avaient rien eu à leur reprocher.

Alors que les deux amis ne partageaient pas la même classe précédent à l'hôpital, ce n'était plus le cas. C'était un véritable soulagement pour eux deux. Ils continuaient à suivre les mêmes cours et ils avaient les mêmes devoirs à effectuer. Avoir le même emploi du temps leur permettait de passer leur temps libre ensembles, et non pas seuls. Les adultes faisaient des efforts pour réunir tous les élèves malgré leurs différences. Ils s'étaient aperçus que les réunir aidait notamment les enfants retardés à évoluer en calquant le comportement des élèves ne connaissant aucun problème à ce niveau là. De plus, ceux-ci s'ouvraient davantage à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des enfants, des bébés et non pas comme les adolescents qu'ils étaient. Tous apprenaient à cohabiter de manière plus importante que précédemment.

Pour l'instant, Aleksandre était avachi sur sa table. Les mêmes professeurs avaient accepté d'occuper leur ancien poste. Ainsi, il avait quitté son père comme professeur de potions pour retrouver Mr Stige. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il préférait la manière d'enseigner du professeur de l'hôpital. Simplement parce qu'il était plus patient, moins autoritaire. La crainte qu'imposait son père dérangeait de nombreux élèves qui se désintéressaient peu à peu du cours. D'autant plus que Severus n'admettait aucune erreur, ni inattention. Ce n'était pas le cas du professeur Stige qui était davantage formé pour faire face à des étudiants turbulents et déconcentrés. Ensuite, il se sentait moins nerveux à l'idée d'avoir des mauvaises notes dans cette matière car ce n'était pas son père qui les lui donnait.

Il soupira doucement en tournant distraitement une page de son manuel. Il ne se sentait pas très bien depuis le début de la journée. Un coup de blues comme disait Ivan. Même si Liam et lui étaient toujours côte à côte, il avait l'impression que son ami s'éloignait de lui. Ils se parlaient moins, comme si Liam s'obligeait à rester près de lui. Ils riaient moins également. Parfois, l'hyper actif disait des propos de manière désinvolte mais qui n'avait aucun sens, comme s'il perdait la mémoire. Le lendemain de leur arrivée à l'hôpital, il lui avait demandé en riant quand il comptait se trouver une petite-amie. Oui, oui, _une _petite-amie. C'était absurde. Non seulement, Liam savait qu'il était amoureux de Drago, même si l'ambiance était encore tendue entre eux. De plus, il savait que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Il avait besoin d'une personne plus forte physiquement, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un pouvant le protéger. Il avait des difficultés à imaginer une fille correspondre à cette caractéristique. Bref, son ami était vraiment étrange et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle en était la raison!

-Aleksandre, concentre-toi un peu.

Le jeune homme sursauta brusquement lorsque la voix de son professeur murmura à son oreille. Il rougit doucement et acquiesça en marmonnant une excuse. Il était censé lire un court texte à propos de la potion calmante. Il songea avec ironie qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une petite dose pour l'empêcher de penser à des sujets fâcheux. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la leçon en jetant un coup d'œil à Liam. Celui-ci était également plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas entendu le professeur le rappeler à l'ordre. Qu'est ce qui tracassait tant son ami, bon sang? Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas? Même en fouillant dans sa mémoire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si distant. Ils ne s'étaient même pas disputés.

Il était agacé de se sentir aussi mal! Il n'en avait aucune raison pourtant! Son père viendrait le chercher dans quelques heures, en fin de journée. C'était le week-end et il avait hâte de rejoindre la maison. Il allait pouvoir serrer Chamallow dans ses bras. Il supportait difficilement l'absence de son animal de compagnie. Il avait reproché à Ivan l'interdiction de l'emmener à l'hôpital mais celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'une exception ne pouvait pas lui être accordée sous peine de voir tous les autres élèves apporter leur propre animal. La petite boule de poils se trouvait donc au Manoir Snape et c'était Molly qui s'en occupait la semaine. Il espérait que la femme le faisait avec attention. Son chaton avait besoin de tendresse et d'être beaucoup nourri. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il demandait à Molly d'en prendre particulièrement soin.

La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours et tous les élèves refermèrent leurs livres, pressés de quitter la salle. Cependant, le professeur Stige réclama le silence en obligeant les quelques uns qui s'étaient déjà levés à reprendre leur place. Il roula des yeux face à cette manie de se précipiter hors de la pièce comme si le diable était à leur trousse. Ce n'était pas propre à cette classe. Il entendait toutes les portes claquer, les chaises raclées au sol, dans les pièces attenantes. Tous les élèves avaient le même comportement. Comme si rester quelques secondes de plus était une véritable torture.

-Pour la semaine prochaine, vous répondrez aux questions inscrites sur le tableau et ferez un bref résumé du texte. Il est possible que je ramasse quelques copies.

Aussitôt des murmures désapprobateurs résonnèrent mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules en leur faisant un signe de la tête pour les autoriser à sortir de la salle. Les professeurs tentaient de faire garder le même rythme scolaire aux élèves qui avaient rejoint Poudlard. Pour la plupart, ils s'y étaient rapidement habitués même si cela avait mis en avant quelques lacunes, comme le travail de recherche ou encore la syntaxe. Les enseignants du château avaient eu l'amabilité de leur faire un résumé général des problèmes rencontrés avec eux. Pour certains, des notes précises leur étaient réservées.

En passant près de son professeur, Aleksandre sentit son regard soucieux sur lui. Il l'évita habilement et se hâta de rejoindre le couloir. Leur dernier cours de la journée était terminé. C'était un réel soulagement. Il ne restait plus que sa séance quotidienne avec Ivan puis son père viendrait le chercher à la fin de son dernier cours donné au château. Il bâilla derrière sa main en traînant les pieds au sol. Il sursauta lorsque deux enfants plus jeunes le bousculèrent en courant et il s'obligea à ne pas leur lancer une remarque désobligeante.

-On se voit tout à l'heure! Lança Liam.

-Tu vas déjà à ta séance? S'étonna Aleksandre.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête avant de grimacer pour signifier que ce n'était pas son choix. Ne trouvant rien à dire, le jeune Snape lui adressa un geste de la main. Il soupira. Il avait quinze minutes de pause avant de devoir se rendre au bureau de son psychiatre. Considérant la pluie torrentielle à l'extérieur, il fit le choix judicieux de se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre. Il croisa plusieurs étudiants. Certains avaient encore un cours mais ils rechignaient à s'y rendre. D'autres, comme lui, étaient déjà en week-end et se hâtaient de ranger leurs affaires pour attendre leurs parents dans le hall d'accueil. Il fit un sourire à Illiana en la croisant dans les escaliers. Elle se rendait probablement à un atelier. Elle lui rendit mais les deux anciens amis ne s'adressèrent pas un mot. Ils étaient devenus de parfaits étrangers. C'était terrible. Simplement parce que lui avait évolué et pas elle. Jeremy n'était même pas revenu à l'hôpital. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis que sa mère lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui signifier que l'état de son fils s'était dégradé. Subitement, il se sentit pas si malchanceux que cela.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il vida son sac d'école sur le bureau et mit de côté ce qu'il allait prendre pour le week-end. Il avait son devoir de potion à faire et celui de défense contre les forces du mal à terminer. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour cette matière même si c'était un texte d'une longueur effroyable à commenter. D'autant plus que le professeur Keynes leur avait donné un sujet plutôt facile. Il ferait le petit exercice de métamorphose durant la semaine prochaine. Il termina également sa valise en y fourrant ses vêtements sales et sa trousse de toilette.

Il refit proprement son lit. L'une des conditions de l'établissement était de faire son lit tous les matins. Et Merlin, Aleksandre détestait cela. Il était trop épuisé au réveil pour le faire correctement. Le plus souvent, il se contentait de tirer la couette épaisse sur le matelas sans que rien ne soit carré. En replaçant son oreiller, il tomba sur son journal communicant. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas en l'ouvrant. Il n'y avait aucun mot. Une semaine plus tôt, il avait parlé avec son cousin pendant une demie-heure. Celui-ci lui avait rapporté les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard. Il était en retenue durant une semaine pour avoir _accidentellement_ renversé son verre de jus d'orange sur un Poufsouffle. Il l'avait également informé que Ron et Hermione s'étaient disputés. Aleksandre semblait être le coeur de ce conflit. Il ne s'était même pas senti coupable à propos de cela.

Ensuite, Jonathan avait laissé le journal à Drago puisqu'il se rendait à sa retenue avec Rusard. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis son départ de Poudlard. Dire que le blond lui manquait était un euphémisme. C'était étrange de ne plus se blottir contre quelqu'un ni de l'embrasser. Il avait pris l'habitude des gestes tendres du jeune homme à son égard. Cependant, il s'était montré aussi têtu qu'un Gryffondor. Drago s'était excusé, profitant de ce moyen de communication et de l'absence de Jonathan pour aborder le sujet. Très brièvement, Aleksandre lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit avant de couper la communication. Depuis, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles car Jonathan était toujours derrière le journal. Ils ne pouvaient pas se parler sans attirer sa curiosité. À présent, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir discuté avec le Serpentard qui lui manquait réellement. Qu'il était stupide, par Merlin! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rangé sa fierté de côté? Il ne savait pas quand ils auraient la possibilité de se revoir!

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être sentimental. Dans moins de trois heures, il pourrait interroger son père sur le bien-être de Drago qu'il voyait tous les jours. Il glissa à nouveau le journal sous l'oreiller puis se précipita hors de la chambre pour ne pas être en retard à son rendez-vous. Il referma la porte et emprunta le long couloir menant aux escaliers. Être au troisième étage était fatiguant quand il fallait redescendre au rez de chaussé !

-Salut!

Il releva la tête surpris que quelqu'un l'interpelle. Il parlait avec peu de monde à l'hôpital même si cela faisait râler Ivan. Il n'aimait pas tous ces regards posés sur lui. En plus, les élèves de sa classe étaient étranges. Et bien trop calmes. Ils se connaissaient tous et traînaient en bande. Liam et lui n'étaient pas si mal de leur côté. Il fronça les sourcils. Trois fillettes de onze ans se tenaient côte à côte en le fixant avec avidité. Elles étaient vêtues de la même robe bleue pastel et des couettes ramenaient leurs cheveux au-dessus de leur tête. Ridicule. Elles gloussèrent stupidement en voyant qu'il faisait attention à elles. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière elles, il s'aperçut que deux garçons étaient cachés derrière le coin du couloir. Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement lorsqu'ils croisèrent son regard.

-Tu peux nous montrer ta cicatrice? Osa la petite blondinette.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge et il les contourna sans plus leur prêter attention. Cependant, son agacement n'inquiéta pas ses admiratrices. Loin de se sentir flatté par cette attention, il sentit la colère vrombir en lui. Il avait pensé que c'était à Poudlard qu'il subirait le plus de regards et de chuchotements. Après tout, il y avait étudié quatre années et tout le monde le connaissait. Soit car ils étaient dans la même maison, soit ils partageaient les mêmes cours, soit il avait attiré le regard lors d'un match de Quidditch. Et en toute honnêteté, tout le monde le connaissait car il était Harry Potter. Oui, il avait pensé que les quelques moqueries et insultes étaient le pire qu'il pouvait recevoir.

Il s'était trompé. Vraiment trompé. C'était à l'hôpital que tout le monde chuchotait à son passage. C'était ici que tous le regardaient étrangement lorsqu'il pénétrait dans une salle. Il maudissait le réfectoire où les yeux de tous étaient rivés sur lui. Alors que les louches magiques le servaient, il s'appliquait toujours à tous les ignorer mais c'était difficile de conserver son calme. Il était devenu une vraie bête de foire dans un hôpital stupide! Était-ce parce que son père n'était pas là pour effrayer tout le monde qu'ils osaient ainsi le dévisager? Pour une fois, il ne regrettait pas que l'homme ait fait preuve d'abus de pouvoir en menaçant tous les étudiants de Poudlard de sanctions si on l'embêtait. Ici, c'était l'horreur. Il avait l'impression d'être poursuivi par les regards.

Il continua à descendre les marches de l'escalier, débouchant au rez-de-chaussé. Il serra les poings le long de son corps en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui. Les trois gamines gloussèrent à nouveau et se précipitèrent pour marcher à sa hauteur. Oh Salazar, il allait devenir fou. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela? Même les adultes l'observaient étrangement. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi Harry Potter se trouvait ici. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être malade, n'est ce pas? Il était un héros! Leur point de vue était tellement stupide. Évidemment qu'il avait une raison d'être ici. Tous pensaient qu'il avait rejoint l'hôpital pour se cacher. C'était faux. Avaient-ils oublié qu'en arrivant à l'établissement, une année plus tôt, qu'il suçait son pouce en mouillant ses draps? Lui s'en souvenait très bien!

-Olivier pense que tu es un faux Survivant. C'est vrai?

Il roula des yeux pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il ne connaissait même pas qui était ce Olivier mais s'il le découvrait, il l'étranglerait lentement. Oui, effectivement, il se revendiquait être Harry Potter pour que tout le monde l'adule et espère qu'il allait les sauver de Voldemort. C'était son plus grand souhait: être le foutu Survivant. Il ne dirait pas non pour ne plus endosser ce titre ridicule! Il jeta malgré tout un regard mauvais aux jeunes filles, espérant les faire fuir. Il s'approcha avec soulagement de la porte du bureau de son psychiatre. Il frappa brièvement contre le panneau de bois avant d'actionner la poignée. Il ferma les yeux lorsque la porte resta close. Ivan n'était pas dans son bureau. Il allait devoir l'attendre dans le couloir avec ces trois cinglées. Elles ricanèrent en voyant qu'il était coincé.

-Alors? Piailla la rouquine en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains.

Il se tourna lentement vers elles. Elles se tenaient toutes les trois la main. Elles semblaient vraiment heureuses d'échanger quelques mots avec lui même si jusqu'à ce là, il n'avait pas été loquace. Il fronça les sourcils dans l'espoir de paraître menaçant et il fit un pas brusque vers elles, s'appliquant à afficher un air mauvais sur son visage.

-Écoutez, espèce de sales petites pestes, approchez-vous de encore une fois de moi et je vous jure que je vous lance un sortilège que vous n'oublierez jamais. Et dîtes à ce cher Olivier que si je le trouve, je lui casserais volontiers la gueule et que...

-Bien, mesdemoiselles, retournez à vos activités.

La voix d'Ivan coupa sa tirade. Il fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant son psychiatre qui le regardait d'un air mécontent. Aleksandre soutient son regard sans hésiter une seule seconde mais l'adulte ne lui prêta pas attention. Il se tourna vers les filles et leur adressa un sourire charmant. Un gobelet de café fumant à la main, il leur fit signe de déguerpir alors qu'il sortait sa baguette magique d'une poche. À présent choquées par les propos durs du Survivant, elles fuirent sans demander leur reste. Le psychiatre tapota la poignée d'un coup de baguette puis poussa la porte ouverte. Sans un mot, ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau. Ses goûts en matière de décoration ne changaient pas, peu importe le lieu. Tous les objets qui se trouvaient à Poudlard étaient replacés dans cette pièce, juste un peu plus grande que l'ancienne.

Aleksandre se laissa tomber sur le canapé, toujours irrité par le manège des élèves. C'était tellement ridicule. Il se sentait encore plus humilié par son handicap. Une célébrité ne devrait pas souffrir d'un retard mental. Non pas qu'il se disait fier d'être une célébrité mais c'était ce que tout le monde tentait de lui faire comprendre depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Merlin, il regrettait tellement Poudlard à cet instant là. Se cacher derrière l'ombre menaçante de son père avait été reposant. Puis, Jonathan prenait toujours sa défense lorsque c'était nécessaire. Même Gabriel et Drago le faisaient. Là, il devait se débrouiller seul et c'était plus éprouvant qu'il ne le pensait.

Ivan prit le temps de finir son café dont il jeta ensuite le gobelet dans la poubelle en plastique sous son bureau. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le large aquarium qu'il avait installé au fond de son bureau, près d'une petite bibliothèque. Il en profita pour attraper la petite boîte contenant la nourriture des petits poissons qui nageaient tranquillement. Il en versa une certaine quantité, les regardant gober les pastilles de couleur. Il sourit bêtement avant de reposer la boîte. Ainsi, il laissait le temps à son patient de retrouver son calme. Il avait parfaitement remarqué la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il retourna vers l'avant de la pièce puis s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il ferma le dossier de son précédent patient et attrapa celui d'Aleksandre dans un tiroir. Une fois cela fait, il regarda le jeune homme qui serrait contre lui le coussin violet.

-Je sais que cette situation n'est pas très agréable mais j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas vulgaire Aleksandre.

-Elles n'ont qu'à pas me faire chier, grogna-t-il.

Le psychiatre qui avait rebaissé la tête pour ouvrir le dossier et atteindre le dernier parchemin qu'il avait utilisé, releva vivement la tête vers son patient. Il plissa des yeux. Il comprenait parfaitement que tout cela le mettait en colère. Lui-même le serait s'il était ainsi dévisagé. Cependant, il ne cautionnait pas un tel langage, surtout pas chez un adolescent. Comme tous les jeunes de son âge, Aleksandre commençait à utiliser de plus en plus de propos vulgaires mais il n'était pas d'accord pour le laisser faire et il était certain que Severus se rangeait de son avis.

-Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas entendu utiliser cette expression pour ne pas avoir à te punir en cette fin de semaine, siffla-t-il. Mais la prochaine fois, je n'hésiterais pas. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Il réitéra cette question lorsque l'adolescent face à lui resta muet, les lèvres pincées. Il attendit, laissant un silence pesant s'installer, jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksandre donne son assentiment. Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait en soupirant intérieurement. Travailler avec des adolescents n'étaient pas aussi facile que certains pouvaient le penser. Cette manière de rechigner à toute forme d'autorité avait tendance à l'agacer et il avait l'impression que son patient agissait de plus en plus ainsi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait le sermonner de cette manière. Il attrapa finalement le parchemin où se trouvait les annotations de leur dernière séance puis tendit le bras pour prendre sa plume qu'il trempa dans un petit encrier.

L'atmosphère s'était fait lourde. Aleksandre semblait vexé par le début de cette séance et il était embarrassé par le regard fixe de son psychiatre sur lui. Parfois, il le détestait. Vraiment. Ivan était psychiatre et son travail était d'observer les gens pour comprendre leur état mental. Il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher. Et il avait une certaine forme d'autorité sur lui, notamment à l'hôpital. Et il y avait des jours où ça le mettait hors de lui. Il ne voulait pas devoir se plier à ses ordres. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était son thérapeute qu'il devait le commander ou lui interdire des choses. S'il voulait être vulgaire, il en avait tout à fait le droit. Il serra plus fermement le coussin contre lui sentant des vagues de colère se propager en lui.

-Soit tu fais la tête pendant une heure et nous restons ici à attendre que le temps s'écoule, soit nous essayons d'être productifs.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il songea que son patient avait choisi la première option. Il attendit quelques minutes pour voir s'il allait se décider à changer d'avis. Pendant ce temps, il laissa son regard glisser sur la photographie de sa belle-sœur, de sa nièce et de lui. Il se retient de sourire pour ne pas laisser croire à Aleksandre qu'il se moquait de lui. C'était étrange. Pour la première fois depuis des années, autre chose que son travail comptait réellement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'agirait de sa famille. Il se sentait incroyablement léger chaque fois qu'il passait la porte de sa maison pour serrer contre lui sa petite nièce très active, peut-être trop parfois. Ses rapports avec Irina étaient parfois tendus car la jeune femme était toujours sous le coup de la mort de son époux mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passait bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver une vraie famille.

Aleksandre sentit ses yeux se humidifier et il eut la brusque impression d'être stupide. Il avait le droit d'être en colère contre toutes ces personnes qui lui collaient aux basques pour admirer sa cicatrice. Qui était toujours invisible d'ailleurs. Il caressa doucement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Son front lisse n'indiquait pas qu'une marque le déformait. C'était étrange. Parfois, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'observer ou la toucher en sentant les bords rugueux. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé le désir de retrouver ce signe distinctif qui avait forgé sa célébrité. Loin de là, il l'avait détesté dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la communauté sorcière. Mais à présent, elle lui manquait. Un peu. Pas énormément en tout cas mais quand elle le brûlait, il voulait la voir. Devenait-elle plus visible ou la douleur ne déformait en rien ses traits?

-De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle? Chuchota-t-il.

Ivan se retint de soupirer de soulagement lorsque la voix de son patient mit fin au silence. Il n'aurait pas aimé rester une heure sans rien dire, se contentant de fixer le garçon dans le blanc des yeux. Cependant, il ne voulait pas insister lui-même pour que cette séance se fasse dans les règles. Cela risquait d'énerver encore plus son jeune patient. Il lui proposa d'évoquer les objectifs des prochaines semaines. La séance s'était déjà bien écoulée et il ne pensait pas qu'Aleksandre soit en état d'aborder un sujet épineux.

-Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, nous avons surtout parler du fait de quitter Poudlard et les changements que cela provoquait, rappela-t-il. Je pense que le plus important aujourd'hui est de régler le problème de ton oncle.

-Je me sens très bien vis à vis de lui, déclara Aleksandre d'une voix précipitée.

Le sourcil qu'Ivan haussa était perplexe. Le garçon rosit doucement face à son propre mensonge. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains un moment. Évidemment que rien n'allait lorsqu'il pensait à son oncle. La preuve était qu'il faisait tout pour oublier qu'il avait vécu avec sa famille Moldue. Forcément, Ivan était opposé à ce comportement et voulait, chaque fois, mener la conversation vers l'oncle Vernon et toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait faites. Un instant, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû garder le silence plutôt que de glisser vers un chemin si difficile. Ça allait encore être des séances vraiment agréables.

-Tu as déjà grandement évolué en ce sens mais il reste encore quelques embûches à surmonter, ajouta Ivan sous les yeux surpris du jeune homme. Par exemple, il n'est pas normal que tu ressentes le besoin de te blesser après un cauchemar où ton oncle est mis en scène.

Aleksandre fronça les sourcils à ses mots, un peu honteux. Il était rassuré par les propos de son psychiatre qui lui confirmait qu'il avait fait plusieurs pas en avant, qu'il avait grandi et marché jusqu'à la guérison même si la fin n'était pas encore atteinte. Cependant, il se sentit un peu fâché et embrassé. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se soit ouvert les bras à l'aide d'un couteau sous le coup de la colère. C'était absurde n'est-ce pas? Personne ne ferait une telle chose. Il savait qu'il avait blessé son père et inquiété toute sa famille. Drago le lui avait dit clairement. Il se sentait bien par rapport à son oncle hormis cela. Que devrait-il ressentir? Rien de précis! C'était le passé, bon sang.

Cependant, hormis Drago, personne ne connaissait le réel contenu de son cauchemar. Il était resté évasif à ce sujet en omettant totalement la présence de son père. Si celui-ci venait à savoir qu'il avait rêvé d'une telle scène, il ne pourrait jamais plus le regarder dans les yeux, terrassé par la honte. Si au début, il craignait que Severus puisse se montrer aussi pervers que l'oncle Vernon, en une année de cohabitation, il avait fait la distinction entre l'éducation des deux hommes. Le maître des potions, même terriblement fâché contre lui, ne poserait jamais une main sur lui pour le violer. _Jamais._ Et de cela, il n'en doutait pas mais son esprit, et ses rêves, paraissaient lui dire le contraire. Oui, il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait un tel cauchemar, de ne pas avoir su le gérer. Drago lui avait confié que c'était stupide. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire mais il était tout de même un fils horrible.

-Mais... c'est rare! Glapit-il. Je ne vais pas le refaire.

-C'est rare mais c'est arrivé. Te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pu te vider de ton sang si ton père et Mr Lupin n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment là?

-Mais ça n'est pas arrivé!

L'exclamation fâchée d'Aleksandre résonna dans le bureau et il sentit ses yeux le brûler doucement. Il ravala ses larmes. Jusque là, il n'avait pas pensé à ce fait. Il s'était juste blessé. Comme d'habitude. Il n'avait rien fait de plus ou de moins. Une fois, il avait cassé une assiette en faïence et s'était coupé les doigts avec les morceaux de vaisselle. Il s'était également griffé à plusieurs reprises avec ses ongles, faisant couler le sang de ses bras. Là, il avait simplement changé _d'instrument._ Cependant, un couteau était bien plus dangereux. Discrètement, il toucha son bras lacéré. Cela faisait un petit moment que cet incident s'était produit mais les cicatrices peinaient à disparaître. Elles étaient violacées sur sa peau pâle même si Mrs Pomfresh lui avait conseillé d'appliquer un baume, une fois par semaine, permettant une cicatrisation plus rapide. Il n'avait pas l'impression que les marques s'estompaient mais il savait qu'il avait peu d'objectivité à ce sujet. Finalement, Ivan n'avait pas tort. Ça aurait pu arrivé.

Le psychiatre vit plusieurs émotions traverser le visage de son patient. Il savait que celui-ci ne lui disait pas toute la vérité à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques semaines plus tôt. Que s'était-il passé d'autre dans ce cauchemar? Il l'ignorait. Il avait tenté de faire plusieurs suppositions au jeune homme mais seul un silence buté lui avait répondu ou alors, des bégaiements ridicules inventant un mensonge. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Aleksandre ne voulait pas en discuter avec lui, il s'y était résigné. La raison? Il continuait à écrire quotidiennement son journal intime et c'était là qu'il se confiait le plus et avec facilité. Ensuite, il avait le sentiment qu'il s'était confié à une autre personne. Comme au jeune Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci était venu le voir à plusieurs reprises lors de son repos forcé à l'infirmerie. Une fois, Ivan était venu pour s'enquérir de la santé de son patient et les deux garçons discutaient, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Ils s'étaient brusquement tus à son arrivée et le blond avait bondi du matelas pour s'éloigner d'Aleksandre comme si celui-ci venait de le brûler.

-Bien. Tu as conscience que nous avons encore un travail à effectuer à propos de cela.

Tous les deux continuèrent à faire le plan des prochaines semaines. Aleksandre avait hâte d'arriver au terme de sa guérison. Merlin, il était si pressé que l'étiquette retardé mental disparaisse de son front. Il pourrait ainsi rabattre le caquet à tous ceux pensant que sa situation resterait inchangée. Eh non, il était pas seulement malade. Il était aussi rétabli. Tout du moins, il s'en approchait grandement. Ce serait un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Être Harry Potter, le Survivant retardé mental adopté par Severus Snape était bien trop lourd à porter. Les regards à supporter étaient épuisants et tout devait finir. Il allait y mettre un terme et cette idée le motivait encore plus à aborder des semaines compliquées.

Il savait que ce qu'ils étaient en train de déterminer étaient trop vagues pour savoir avec certitude _quand _il pourrait quitter l'hôpital pour retrouver une existence normale. La seule chose certaine était que son Oncle était le centre de cette dernière ligne droite. Finalement, il était celui par qui tout avait débuté et ça allait encore être lui qui lui permettait de mettre le point final à cette période de son existence. Ça allait être difficile mais il était prêt à traverser cette étape.

C'était fou la vitesse à laquelle il changeait d'humeur. De fâché, il était devenu vexé pour passer à nerveux avant de finir par déterminé. C'était un peu épuisant de traverser autant de sentiments. Gérer ses émotions lui posait toujours problème mais il avait l'impression de s'améliorer progressivement. Malheureusement, il avait aussi l'impression de faire place à l'impulsivité au lieu de l'anxiété. Était-ce une bonne chose? Il en doutait. C'était à cause de ce tempérament propre à sa part de Gryffondor qu'il avait foncé au Ministère de la Magie sans prendre en considération le danger que cette escapade représentait.

Trois heures plus tard, aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, la détermination avait disparu au profit de la colère. Encore. Il était assis sur une chaise dure dans le hall de l'hôpital. Son sac de voyage était posé à ses pieds et il fixait d'un air rageur la porte vitrée du bâtiment. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il s'efforça de respirer calmement pour ne pas exploser de rage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père n'était pas encore venu le chercher. Normalement, il aurait dû apparaître à la fin des cours de Poudlard, soit vers dix huit heures. Cela faisait une heure, voire plus, qu'il l'attendait au milieu du hall comme un parfait crétin.

-Ton père n'est toujours pas là, Aleksandre?

La voix de l'infirmière le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers Claire, une jeune étudiante en infirmerie magique. Comme sa famille était clairement opposée à Voldemort, elle ne pouvait pas effectuer son stage à Saint-Mangouste ou toute autre clinique purement médicale du pays. L'hôpital avait ouvert ses portes à de nombreux étudiants en médicomagie, en psychomagique, en animation et même en enseignement. Elle devait avoir vingt et un ans. Des mèches marron clair étaient disséminées dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche, semblable à celle de Mrs Pomfresh, lui conférant un air sérieux démenti par ses jolis yeux bleus pétillants. Elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui. Elle était certainement de garde pour la nuit. De nombreux élèves restaient à l'hôpital durant le week-end comme les parents ne pouvaient pas toujours se déplacer. Merlin merci, ce n'était pas son cas.

-Non, marmonna-t-il dépité. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose?

-Si c'était le cas, le reste de ta famille t'aurait probablement contacté, rassura-t-elle. Ne te fais pas tant de souci. Il a sûrement été retardé.

Elle voulait le consoler mais un mélange de colère et d'anxiété se battait en lui. L'adolescent vit parfaitement le regard bleuté de la jeune femme se poser sur son front et il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les replaçant inutilement sur sa cicatrice invisible. Elle toussota pour masquer son embarras d'avoir été repérée dans son observation. La plupart des adultes se montrait professionnel envers lui mais tout le monde avait déjà fixé son front comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir sa cicatrice ressortir. Il soupira intérieurement en regardant une nouvelle fois l'horloge suspendue au-dessus du bureau d'accueil. Il resta silencieux à propos du regard fixe de l'infirmière pour ne pas l'offenser. À présent, elle regardait elle-même l'heure sans plus se préoccuper de son visage. De plus, il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi vulgaire qu'avec les filles de cette après-midi.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître son père dans ses robes noires. Il avança d'un pas rapide vers eux et l'adolescent fronça les sourcils en le voyant en bonne santé. L'inquiétude disparut pour ne laisser place qu'à la fureur. Il bondit sur ses pieds en ignorant la grimace de l'infirmière. Elle-même se redressa et elle avança d'un pas pour serrer la main de l'adulte, espérant ainsi éviter l'affrontement qui se profilait. Elle avait étudié durant sept années à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait de son professeur de potion froid et strict. Elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié sans particulièrement le détester. Les Serdaigles n'étaient pas les étudiants qui l'exaspéraient le plus donc elle était plutôt bien lotie même si décrocher une bonne note dans cette matière était toujours difficile.

-Bonsoir, salua-t-elle aimablement. Nous vous attendions justement.

-Que faisais-tu? Attaqua immédiatement Aleksandre. Ça fait une heure que j'attends ici! Je meurs de faim!

Le regard glacial que lui lança son père était un avertissement mais il n'en tient pas compte. À la place, il se pencha et attrapa brusquement son sac qu'il mit sur son épaule. Il marmonna un bref salut à Claire qui semblait gênée puis il s'approcha de la porte à grandes enjambées, indiquant clairement son désir de rentrer au Manoir. Il soupira bruyamment, espérant ainsi attirer son attention.

Les yeux noirs de Severus se plissèrent d'agacement et il prit le temps de saluer poliment son ancienne élève en lui faisant remarquer qu'il l'avait reconnue. La surprise s'étala sur le visage fin de la jeune femme qui lui sourit un peu plus audacieusement en lui souhaitant un bon week-end. Ensuite, il lui tourna le dos et se rapprocha de son fils qui serrait les poings le long de son corps. En l'entendant arriver derrière lui, Aleksandre poussa la porte d'entrée et partit avant lui, laissant un écart se creuser entre eux. Peu décidé à laisser la colère du garçon prendre le dessus, il le rattrapa facilement en quelques enjambées et il posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

-J'aurais apprécié que tu me laisses t'expliquer la raison de mon retard avant d'adopter un tel comportement.

Un grognement lui répondit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le point de transplannage du parc de l'hôpital. Le garçon tentait de maintenir une distance entre eux, même s'il était obligé de marcher à grands pas pour cela. Il fulminait, les poings fermement serrés. Il avait le droit d'être fâché parce que son père l'abandonnait comme un crétin à l'hôpital. L'avait-il oublié et il n'osait pas le lui dire? Il le comprenait. Lui-même serait horrifié de devoir avouer qu'il avait oublié son propre fils.

Le froncement de sourcils de Severus s'accentua et il attrapa fermement le bras de l'adolescent pour le retourner face à lui. Aleksandre soutient son regard même si à mesure que le silence s'épaississait, une rougeur s'étala sur ses joues pâles. Ils étaient seuls dans le parc et c'était pourquoi le maître des potions attendit un long moment avant de reprendre la parole. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser la mauvaise humeur de son fils le gagner. Oh non. Il allait immédiatement le rappeler à l'ordre.

-Bien. J'ai été retardé à Poudlard pour une raison que tu découvriras à la maison, annonça-t-il froidement. En voyant ton comportement, je me demande si j'ai eu raison de le faire.

La curiosité marqua les traits du jeune homme. Une surprise l'attendait au Manoir. C'était ce que l'homme sous-entendait. Un mélange de soulagement et de culpabilité se propagea en lui. Il était soulagé parce que finalement, rien de grave ne s'était passé. S'il était en retard, ce n'était pas parce que Voldemort avait fait quelque chose ou parce qu'il avait tout simplement oublié de venir le chercher. C'était parce qu'il lui avait fait un cadeau, une surprise. Et lu, il agissait comme un horrible enfant capricieux. Il prit une grande inspiration en se mordillant la lèvre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se répandre en excuses puisque son père le rapprocha de lui en s'assurant qu'il avait une bonne prise sur son sac. Puis il transplana.

Le voyage désagréable prit rapidement fin mais laissa le garçon légèrement verdâtre. Ils se trouvaient dans le parc du Manoir Snape et le ciel gris se couvrait de plus en plus, présageant une nuit pluvieuse. Severus s'assura qu'il était stable sur ses deux jambes avant de lui lâcher le bras. Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'adulte qui partit en avant en le laissant en retrait. Aleksandre resta une seconde surpris, bêtement immobile en fixant le dos de son père qui s'éloignait rapidement de lui. Il l'appela d'une voix inquiète et hâta le pas jusqu'à lui alors qu'ils s'approchaient déjà de l'entrée du Manoir.

-Papa je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je croyais que...

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsque l'adulte tourna un regard intéressé vers lui. Il se sentait incroyablement ridicule. Si Ivan était présent, il le pousserait à révéler le fond de sa pensée. Il resta muet en fixant Severus qui attendait patiemment une réponse de sa part.

-Oui? Demanda celui-ci.

-Qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ou que tu m'avais oublié, avoua-t-il piteusement, le rouge teintant son visage.

L'ancien espion soupira avant de rouler des yeux. Est-ce que son fils réfléchissait parfois? S'il s'était déroulé quelque chose de grave, il aurait demandé à Molly d'aller chercher son fils. La femme était toujours présente au Manoir puisque c'était elle qui faisait la cuisine et qui s'occupait du nettoyage de la bâtisse. Elle participait rarement aux combats avec les Mangemorts. Son rôle se cantonnait à de la logistique. Ensuite, il ne pensait pas qu'il oublierait une fois son fils. C'était une idée tellement absurde qu'il n'avait jamais craint que cela n'arrive. Aleksandre avait-il si peu confiance en lui? Craignait-il encore qu'il l'abandonne? Severus pensait qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade. Il se trompait peut-être. Néanmoins, il ne commenta pas sa réponse stupide mais lui serra malgré tout l'épaule d'un geste rassurant avant de pousser la porte d'entrée de la grande demeure. L'histoire était close et le week-end pouvait débuter sous de meilleurs auspices.

Aleksandre laissa tomber son sac sur le sol du hall et d'un geste vague de la main, il le fit disparaître dans sa chambre. La magie sans baguette était pratique, n'est-ce pas? Il loupa le regard fier que Severus posa sur lui puisqu'il se précipita vers l'escalier où se trouvait Chamallow. Le chaton blanc miaula de joie à la vue de son maître et il se redressa, se frottant contre la rambarde en bois, ronronnant. Le jeune homme gloussa et souleva l'animal contre sa poitrine, embrassant le haut de sa tête. Celui-ci ronronna encore plus fort en frottant contre la mâchoire de son maître, y déposant une traînée de poils qui glissèrent vers la bouche du jeune homme. Celui-ci rouspéta doucement sans pour autant reposer le chat au sol. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage, ôtant les poils qui le chatouillaient.

-Eh il préfère saluer son chat plutôt que nous.

-Jonathan!

Il se précipita vers son cousin qui le réceptionna dans ses bras avec un brin de surprise. Il était rare qu'Aleksandre recherche ainsi un contact physique. Néanmoins, il ne commenta pas son comportement et se contenta de le serrer contre lui en gloussant lorsque le chaton miaula de mécontentement d'être ainsi écrasé entre eux deux. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son cousin l'avait tant manqué depuis son départ à Poudlard. Il s'était habitué à le côtoyer quotidiennement. C'était étrange de ne plus l'embêter le soir lorsqu'il s'endormait, toujours plus tôt que lui.

Les joues rosies, Aleksandre s'écarta de Jonathan en s'apercevant de son comportement. Il tourna la tête derrière son cousin et sourit timidement à Drago. Le blond était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon. Il avait troqué l'habituel uniforme de Poudlard contre un pantalon noire et une chemise vert foncé. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il le fixait sans la moindre émotion mais un sourire soulagé détendit ses traits et de la même manière que Jonathan l'avait fait, il ouvrit ses bras au jeune homme. Même si c'était la colère qui les avait séparés la dernière fois, Aleksandre oublia toute sa rancune et fondit contre lui, appréciant la force avec laquelle le blond l'étreignit. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Lui qui avait tant craint que le Serpentard le rejette. Après tout, il était celui qui avait tant été fâché. Drago avait tenté de s'excuser mais, buté, il avait refusé de l'entendre.

Jonathan se racla la gorge d'un air sombre avant de se taire sous le regard noir de son petit-ami. Quoi? Il ne trouvait pas normal qu'Aleksandre laisse le blond descendre autant ses mains alors qu'il s'agissait d'une simple accolade amicale. Gabriel roula des yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à avoir compris ce que Drago et Aleksandre leur cachaient. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec son petit-ami pour éviter une crise mais c'était tellement évident que les deux amis avaient fait un pas de plus dans leur relation, qu'il était surpris que personne n'ait encore fait une remarque à ce sujet. Même Severus haussa un sourcil face à l'étreinte qui s'éternisait entre son fils et son filleul. Il eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire même si une flopée de questions apparaissait dans son esprit.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota si bas Drago en le relâchant qu'Aleksandre fut le seul à l'entendre.

Il se recula et lui adressa un large sourire avant de se tourner vers Gabriel et le serrer brièvement contre lui, bien moins longtemps que les deux autres garçons mais le français ne s'en offusqua pas. La colère qui bouillonnait chez le Survivant avait totalement disparu, ne laissant place qu'à une joie démesurée. Il ne pensait pas les revoir aussi tôt. Il s'était déjà préparé à l'idée de retrouver ses amis et son cousin aux vacances de Noël, soit dans un mois. Il comprenait mieux le retard de son père et il se sentait encore ridicule d'avoir été en colère. Il aurait pu encore patienter une heure à l'hôpital pendant que Severus ramenait les étudiants.

-Que faîtes-vous ici?

-Maman et Sirius vont annoncer la grande nouvelle à tout le monde.

L'ironie dans la voix du Serpentard jeta un malaise dans le hall du Manoir. Il se renfrogna. Il avait réglé tous ses problèmes avec Sirius. Il avait réussi à faire la distinction entre lui et son père biologique. Même s'il continuait à découvrir ce dernier, il semblait avoir un malaise entre eux infranchissable. Il arrivait toujours un moment où ils ne savaient plus quoi ce dire. L'adolescent n'était pas prêt à se confier à lui. Il avait même été fâché en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas renoncé à faire des avances à sa mère, ce qui avait failli dévier en une bagarre entre Sirius et lui. Maintenant que sa mère était enceinte, cela concrétisait réellement leur relation. Son père n'avait plus aucune chance, il en avait conscience et il trouvait cela indélicat de sa part d'essayer de séduire sa mère. Cependant, il avait encore quelques réticences face à cette grossesse. Il n'allait plus être le fils unique adoré. Et ça le rendait mort de jalousie même s'il ne l'avouait pas à haute voix.

-Jonathan! Claqua la voix froide de Severus. Ne fais rien qui pourrait blesser ta mère.

Après ce dernier avertissement glacial, le maître des potions les quitta pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il annonça simplement que le dîner allait commencer dans une minute et qu'ils feraient mieux de tous aller se laver les mains pour redescendre immédiatement dans le salon. Jonathan se contenta d'un grognement agacé. Même si Sirius et Isaac étaient les deux personnes qui représentaient un père, c'était bien son oncle qui tenait la place la plus autoritaire auprès de lui. L'homme le connaissait suffisamment bien et l'avait lui-même élevé pour conserver ce rôle, même s'il avait seize ans.

Les quatre adolescents obéirent. Ils montèrent l'escalier en direction d'une salle de bain. Aleksandre tenait toujours Chamallow contre lui. L'animal s'était mis à ronronner comme il n'était plus emprisonné entre les deux jeunes hommes s'enlaçant. Son maître était bien décidé à ne pas l'éloigner de lui pendant le week-end. Il devait profiter au mieux de son compagnon avant son retour à l'hôpital. Pendant que Drago et Jonathan se chamaillaient devant eux, Gabriel et lui marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre silencieusement. Ils soupirèrent de concert lorsque Drago donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de son ami qui râla en tentant de le pousser contre le mur. Ces deux là étaient de vrais gamins une fois qu'ils étaient ensembles. Aleksandre sentit son cœur rater un battement en s'apercevant que ses yeux scrutaient un peu trop intensément le blond et il détourna vivement le regard. Devenait-il fou?

-Comment va Liam? Demanda le français avec intérêt, le sortant à son soulagement de ses pensées incongrues. Nous étions amis et c'est aussi très étrange de ne plus le voir.

-Il est étrange, confia-t-il avec incertitude. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi bouleversé de quitter Poudlard. Je pense que ses parents n'ont pas très bien pris la nouvelle mais il ne veut pas en parler.

Le blond grimaça avec compréhension puis répondit aux questions d'Aleksandre qui l'interrogeait sur Poudlard. Le château était un peu plus vide et calme maintenant que la plupart des résidents de l'hôpital étaient partis. Noël était dans un mois et des rumeurs disaient que le professeur Dumbledore voulait organiser un bal à la fois pour les étudiants et pour les familles sorcières qui vivaient à Poudlard, près du stade de Quidditch.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés autour de la grande table du salon. Aleksandre comprenait mieux pourquoi son père était tant en retard. Il n'avait pas seulement conduit les deux Serpentards et le Serdaigle au Manoir mais également les Gryffondors. Aleksandre avait ignoré le regard de Ginny mais avait répondu timidement au sourire de Fred et George qui étaient très occupés par leur commerce et par les petits travaux qu'ils effectuaient pour Dumbledore. Assis à côté de Drago, il écoutait Jonathan raconter à voix basse comment il avait écopé d'une retenue avec McGonagall. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air et ils attendaient impatiemment que Mrs Weasley apparaisse avec les plats. Elena était dans la cuisine mais Sirius discutait avec Lucius qui venait d'arriver, légèrement retardé.

-Descend-moi ce chat immédiatement de tes genoux!

Aleksandre roula des yeux devant le ton froid de son père mais obéit néanmoins. Il savait que lorsque l'adulte prenait ce ton, il avait plutôt intérêt à obtempérer. Il soupira en le laissant glisser au sol, tout en lui promettant de lui garder quelques restes sous le regard amusé de certains. Il ignora l'homme qui lui rappela qu'une gamelle au nom du chaton se trouvait dans la cuisine avec de la nourriture pour chat et non pour humain.

-Je crois qu'il ne t'a pas entendu, pouffa Jonathan, assis face à son cousin.

-Il s'ennuie! Défendit Aleksandre. Il faut bien que je le gâte lorsque je suis là.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre et dans la bonne humeur. Il tint même une discussion avec Hermione sous les regards ébahis de tous. Depuis qu'ils avaient mis les choses, plus ou moins, au clair avant son départ de Poudlard, il ne ressentait plus aucune colère envers la jeune fille. Il regrettait même l'absence de Neville lors de ce repas convivial. Bien que Drago soit assis à côté de lui, ils discutèrent peu car le jeune homme discutait surtout avec Lucius qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quelques semaines. Aleksandre ne se sentit pas le moins du monde vexé par cette inattention de la part de son petit-ami. Tout d'abord parce qu'il comprenait son besoin de retrouver son père le temps d'une soirée. Il était déjà chanceux que Lucius ait pu se déplacer jusqu'ici. Ensuite, il n'allait pas se plaindre puisque lorsqu'ils ne mangeaient pas, ses doigts, sous la table, étaient entrelacés à ceux du blond.

**oOo**

Il était vingt deux heures trente lorsqu'Aleksandre se glissa sous ses draps. Il éteignit d'une geste de la main sa torche qui éclairait faiblement la pièce. Allongé sur son lit, il songea à cette soirée. C'était merveilleux. Il avait été heureux de retrouver toute sa famille. Parler avec Lucius lui avait fait du bien. Il voyait beaucoup moins son parrain qui était à présent le seul espion et avait donc un travail titanesque. Même la présence de la famille Weasley et de Hermione ne l'avait pas dérangé. Au contraire. Il avait été heureux de pouvoir plaisanter avec la Gryffondor même si cela avait été bref. Il était toujours un peu tendu face à Ginny car ils n'avaient jamais été liés par une grande amitié et son regard le dérangeait. Il avait ignoré Ronald même si celui-ci avait placé un commentaire, neutre, dans une discussion portant sur le Quidditch qu'il avait eue avec les jumeaux Weasley.

Fred et George avaient surpris tout le monde en faisant une allusion directe à son statut de Survivant. Un petit malaise avait gagné tout le monde et Molly avait été prête à les disputer jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksandre glousse à leur blague. Franchement, les jumeaux ne semblaient pas le juger et ils l'avaient taquiné gentiment, sans aucune méchanceté. Ça avait même été plutôt sympathique alors il avait rit bêtement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas renfermé en entendant parler de son ancien lui mais il en était heureux. Cela faisait plusieurs séances qu'Ivan et lui parlaient du fait qu'il était encore le Survivant. Il l'avait accepté. Ça ne le mettait plus en colère même s'il n'était toujours pas rassuré. Après tout, il avait un rôle important à jouer dans la guerre. Il en avait conscience mais la légèreté des jumeaux ne lui avait pas rappelé ce fait. Ça avait été plutôt cool.

Il eut un sourire en se remémorant le cri enjoué de Mrs Weasley avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes lorsqu'elle avait appris la grossesse de Elena. Elle avait ensuite serré contre elle les deux futurs parents, surtout Sirius auquel elle confia qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait père un jour. Lui-même avec acquiescé, toujours aussi surpris de la tournure de sa vie. Cependant, il ne s'en plaignait pas et avait accepté les félicitations de tous avec émotion. Aleksandre l'avait vu serrer contre lui Jonathan même si les joues rougissantes, le jeune homme s'était rapidement écarté.

-Aleksandre?

Le jeune homme se redressa dans son lit en entendant la voix hésitante de Drago au seuil de la porte, surpris. Il ne pensait pas que le blond se faufilerait dans sa chambre même s'ils avaient peu parlé durant la soirée. Il lui sourit doucement, le cœur battant vivement contre sa poitrine et lui fit signe d'approcher. Le blond referma doucement la porte derrière lui en s'assurant que le couloir était vide et que personne ne l'avait vu rentrer. À priori, tous les adolescents étaient couchés et les adultes n'allaient pas tarder à en faire de même. Severus avait déjà salué Aleksandre alors il n'avait aucune raison de se présenter dans la chambre. Il voulait éviter de penser à la réaction du professeur s'il le découvrait dans la chambre de son fils à une heure plutôt incongrue.

Un peu gauchement, ils restèrent face à face jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksandre lui propose de s'asseoir à côté de lui, dans son lit. Tous les deux étaient vêtus de leur pyjama. Le blond ôta ses chaussons et se glissa sous la couette de son petit-ami, appréciant la chaleur qui l'entoura immédiatement. L'hiver était proche et il commençait à faire vraiment froid, surtout la nuit. Il était fort probable que la neige apparaisse bientôt et recouvre le sol de son duvet frais. Il soupira doucement en se détendant dans les oreillers épais.

-J'avais peur que tu dormes, chuchota le Serpentard en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il reçut un sourire rassurant comme réponse et leurs lèvres se scellèrent presque immédiatement. Aleksandre songea que c'était dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas s'embrasser aussi librement que Jonathan et Gabriel le faisaient. Il entrouvrit les lèvres lorsque la langue du blond se fit insistante. Un frisson le parcourut alors que son visage prenait une couleur cramoisie. Il se sentait toujours embarrassé de partager des moments aussi intimes avec l'héritier Malefoy même si c'était stupide. C'était des choses normales dans un couple. Ses mains glissèrent derrière le cou de son petit-ami et celui-ci le repoussa doucement contre les oreillers pour qu'il s'allonge correctement.

Ensuite, le Serpentard se pencha davantage sur lui pour avoir une position plus confortable et il frémit doucement lorsque les mains fraîches d'Aleksandre jouèrent avec ses cheveux alors que le baiser se prolongeait. Il le fit s'arrêter pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Front contre front, Drago était quasiment allongé sur son ami. Il observa un moment ses joues roses, ses yeux brillants et un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur les yeux d'Aleksandre avant de se pencher pour reprendre leur baiser. Il s'allongea doucement sur Aleksandre qui, inconsciemment, écarta les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer correctement. Le blond sentit sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement. C'était la première fois que leurs corps étaient aussi proches. À cette pensée, son corps réagit immédiatement et il frissonna.

Aleksandre avait les yeux clos alors que la langue de Drago jouait avec la sienne. Il se sentait fébrile. Son sexe s'était durci et c'était la première fois qu'il y ressentait autant de pression. Il avait l'impression que tout son esprit était dirigé sur cette partie de son anatomie. Il aimait cette sensation et s'en sentit coupable même s'il ne fit rien pour mettre un terme à ce rapprochement avec le blond. D'ailleurs, il sentait l'érection de celui-ci contre lui. C'était très étrange et il laissa échapper un faible gémissement lorsque son petit-ami bougea légèrement contre lui pour reprendre une position confortable. C'était à la fois excitant et effrayant. Ils bougèrent tous les deux et cela leur fit pousser un gémissement commun. Drago lâcha les lèvres d'Aleksandre et les posa dans le cou de celui-ci. Ses mains qui, jusque là, étaient immobiles bougèrent doucement pour atteindre le bas du tee-shirt du jeune homme. Il les glissa dessous et les posa contre sa peau et commença à les caresser.

Et subitement, un élan de panique rattrapa Aleksandre. Ils étaient trop proches. Son corps était trop proche de celui de Drago et c'était mal. Une image de son oncle traversa son esprit et il repoussa Drago qui resta bêtement assis sur le lit à le fixer. Il se mordilla la lèvre d'un air coupable en voyant la crainte inscrite dans le regard du jeune Snape. Il n'avait pas pensé que poser ses mains ainsi sur lui allait tant l'effrayer. Il avait été stupide. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, l'esprit guidé par les sensations que son corps ressentait.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Aleksandre, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

-Non c'est moi. Je suis désolé.

Drago bondit du lit, des plaques rouges d'embarras colorant son visage. Il chaussa ses chaussons fébrilement en se penchant pour essayer de cacher la preuve flagrante de son désir. Il était un monstre. Il devrait s'être douté que ça ne serait pas simple pour son petit-ami d'avoir des rapports physiques avec lui. Son passé à ce sujet était horrible. Oh Merlin, et s'il s'était senti obligé de répondre à ses baisers et que son désir n'était que factice? Il sentit un vertige le saisir sous la culpabilité. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois, se sentant incroyablement stupide puis il se précipita hors de la pièce, laissant Aleksandre seul dans son lit.

Celui-ci était mortifié. Il n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Comment pouvait-il comparer Drago à son oncle? Il avait déjà rêvé de son père agissant comme le Moldu. Il était horrible pour cela. Un fils ne pouvait pas penser ainsi. Mais assimiler son petit-ami à Vernon était presque pire. Il avait juste eu peur en sentant ses mains parcourir son corps de la même manière que son oncle le faisait. Pourtant, il savait que Drago ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il ne le forcerait jamais à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à faire quelque chose de sexuel. Ils se caressaient simplement. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi effrayé? Qu'il était stupide par Merlin.

Il jeta un regard presque colérique à son érection. C'était à la fois excitant et douloureux. Son corps avait rarement réagi de cette manière. Il avait eu une crise d'hystérie après avoir compris que son anatomie réagissait de la même manière que son oncle lorsqu'il était excité. Il était tellement coupable qu'il s'était puni pour cela. Or, à cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de plonger sa main dans le bas de son pyjama pour soulager la pression qui comprimait son sexe. Il ne devait pas le faire. Ce n'était pas... sain. Merlin, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il devait faire dans une telle situation. Il resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond. N'y tenant plus, il posa sa main droite sur son entrejambe, par-dessus le tissu en soie de son pyjama. Il sentit un frisson d'excitation le traverser et il s'empressa d'écarter ses deux mains de son corps. Il s'efforça de fermer les yeux. Il devait dormir. Et ne rien faire d'autre.

**oOo**

Habituellement, Severus ramenait Aleksandre le lundi matin à l'école. Cependant, il avait annoncé à son fils qu'il le ferait exceptionnellement le dimanche en fin de journée. Il n'aurait pas le temps le lendemain matin car il devait reconduire tous les étudiants à Poudlard en prenant d'importantes précautions pour que l'ouverture des cheminées ne soient pas remarquée par un quelconque observateur. Le jeune homme avait hoché la tête avec compréhension et il terminait son sac, seul dans sa chambre. Jonathan et Ron s'affrontaient aux échecs dans le salon. Que les deux adolescents jouent ensembles avait surpris tout le monde même si le défi était clairement palpable entre eux. Quant à Drago et Gabriel, ils terminaient leur devoir d'astronomie, partageant leurs idées à propos du sujet.

Mrs Weasley avait lavé ses vêtements et les avait repassé. Il les glissa dans son sac, attrapant les devoirs qu'il avait terminés dans la journée. Il grimaça. Il allait devoir présenter un exposé oral en défense contre les forces du mal et l'anxiété le gagnait déjà à l'idée de parler devant l'ensemble de la classe. Il savait que le professeur Keynes ne lui permettrait pas d'échapper à cette évaluation. En leur confiant cet exercice, l'homme leur avait annoncé que les travaux oraux allaient se multiplier, et pas seulement dans sa matière, car les professeurs avaient remarqués la difficulté de beaucoup d'élèves à s'exprimer à l'oral. Ça allait être une véritable torture. Au moins, à Poudlard, les étudiants étaient trop nombreux dans une classe pour tous les interroger. C'était davantage l'expression écrite qui était notée. Merlin, il s'empressa de penser à autre chose pour ne pas céder à la panique.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de préparer ses affaires, il jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre rangée. Son père avait râlé en découvrant l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait alors qu'il n'avait passé que deux nuits au Manoir. C'était pourquoi il l'avait rangé même si l'ordre ne lui avait pas été donné clairement. Une rougeur le gagna en regardant son lit. Drago et lui n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident de la veille, tous les deux se sentant effroyablement coupables. De plus, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'être seuls car Jonathan était toujours autour d'eux. Il préféra quitter la pièce plutôt que de repenser à cette soirée où il s'était ridiculisé.

-Tu es prêt? Demanda Severus en le voyant arriver dans le salon, son sac flottant tranquillement derrière lui.

Il acquiesça et l'ancien espion se leva, lui indiquant de saluer tout le monde avant d'enfiler son manteau et son écharpe. L'adolescent lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il savait quand il devait mettre ses vêtements d'hiver. Néanmoins, il s'agenouilla en serrant contre lui Chamallow. Comme à chaque fois qu'il quittait le Manoir, il regarda Mrs Weasley qui lui assura qu'elle s'occuperait correctement de l'animal domestique. Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers ses amis. Jonathan mit un terme à la partie d'échec en poussant un cri de victoire. Ron se renfrogna. Il était connu pour être un joueur d'échec redoutable. Même si le Serpentard n'était pas mauvais, le rouquin avait un meilleur niveau que lui. Jonathan fanfaronna un moment, exaspérant une bonne partie des personnes présentes. Ensuite, il se leva d'un bond et serra son cousin contre lui avant de le relâcher.

-On se revoit... bientôt, supposa-t-il avec espoir.

Aleksandre l'espérait également. Même si seulement quatre semaines le séparaient des vacances de Noël, il espérait que son père lui permettrait de revoir son cousin. Il salua ensuite distraitement Hermione d'un geste de la main puis Gabriel qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago à qui il adressa un simple sourire. Même s'il avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne pouvait décemment pas le faire devant toute sa famille. Le blond refusait toujours que leur relation soit connue aux yeux de tous, ce qui était stupide à ses yeux mais il préférait ne pas rentrer en conflit avec lui pour cela. À la place, il se détourna de lui et s'approcha de sa tante qui ne cachait plus son ventre rond. Elle l'embrassa en lui annonçant qu'elle le verrait le week-end prochain. Lucius buvait un thé en lisant en diagonale Le Chicaneur. Souvent, des ricanements s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il salua son filleul en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Pendant qu'il saluait tout le monde, son père avait été chercher ses vêtements et le jeune homme se retient une nouvelle fois de rouler des yeux. Il était à la fois exaspérant et amusant à toujours se soucier ainsi de lui. Il remonta la fermeture éclaire de son blouson puis cacha son cou avec l'épaisse écharpe verte, un cadeau de Narcissa. Il y prenait très soin car c'était l'un des seuls souvenirs qu'il possédait de sa marraine défunte. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il pensa à la femme et il prit son sac à la main. Il était plus sécuritaire de passer par le transplanage plutôt que par le réseau de cheminette et le garçon détestait ces deux modes de transports. Ils devaient se rendre dans la zone de transplanage située hors du Manoir pour pouvoir se rendre à l'hôpital. Le vent sifflant à l'extérieur laissait penser que le voyage serait des plus désagréables.

-Aleksandre!

Drago s'était levé de la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait pour terminer ses devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Gabriel qui tenta de rester discret. Lucius haussa un sourcil et plia le coin de son journal pour regarder son fils. Le jeune Snape se tourna vers lui, interloqué. Il entendit son père renifler d'agacement mais il ne lui prêta pas d'attention, ses yeux fixés sur le blond qui s'approchait de lui à grandes enjambées. Il lui prit le bras droit et le rapprocha de lui puis à la grande surprise de tous, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Devant tout le monde. Aleksandre, sans se détacher du baiser de son petit-ami, entendit des chuchotements et des expressions choquées autour de lui et il rougit violemment. Finalement, Drago s'éloigna doucement de lui en évitant de croiser le regard de son parrain, figé derrière Aleksandre.

-Hum... à bientôt.

-D'accord. À plus, répondit maladroitement Aleksandre sans pouvoir contenir son enthousiasme.

Puis il quitta la pièce, ignorant la stupeur de tous.

_Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre!_

Quelques avancées spectaculaires comme vous pouvez le voir :D Maintenant que j'ai terminé l'histoire, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous allez en penser ^^  
J'ai répondu à une partie des reviews mais quand j'ai voulu terminer hier, internet me disait ne pas trouver la page. Ca vous l'a déjà fait? Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas pu le faire pour certains d'entres vous, désolé !

A dans deux semaines,  
Patmol25. 


	115. CXV: Première approche

**Chapitre: Première approche.**

Aleksandre jeta un regard nerveux à sa montre. Il restait à peu près douze minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, mettant un terme au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Habituellement, il adorait ce cours. Mais là... Oh Merlin, il avait hâte. Il tira discrètement la fermeture de sa trousse, prêt à la fourrer dans son sac lorsque la cloche sonnerait. Il se figea lorsque le regard du professeur Keynes se tourna vers lui. Il lui lança un sourire innocent même s'il sentait l'anxiété grimper en lui. Aujourd'hui avait lieu les exposés oraux qu'ils avaient préparé lors du week-end. Et honnêtement, le jeune Snape espérait de tout son cœur que la sonnerie résonnerait avant qu'il ne puisse lui-même se présenter devant toute la classe. Il était le dernier étudiant à passer l'évaluation. Il s'était arrangé pour que le professeur Keynes ne l'interroge pas jusque là.

Émile était au tableau. Son exposé portait sur les Strangulots. Il parlait calmement même si son regard était rivé sur sa page de notes et qu'il bougeait nerveusement sur l'estrade. Il semblait s'approcher vers la fin de sa présentation. Aleksandre regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Dix minutes. Il se mordilla la lèvre en regardant son rouleau de parchemin où se trouvait son travail. Il en était plutôt fier. Cependant, il serait incapable d'aligner trois mots devant les autres. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Liam avait tenté de le rassurer mais le jeune homme avait été plutôt à l'aise devant les autres. Ce qui l'avait assez surpris car son ami était aussi timide que lui mais là, il avait eu confiance en lui. Aleksandre espérait que le professeur Keynes estime que le temps restant était trop insuffisant pour qu'il puisse faire son exposé.

Le garçon roux de dix-sept ans releva la tête vers son professeur, annonçant ainsi que son exposé était achevé. L'adulte hocha la tête d'un air approbateur en prenant quelques notes. Il l'autorisa à retourner à sa place pendant qu'il finissait d'écrire ses impressions sur sa prestation. Ensuite, il se tourna vers son dernier élève et l'encouragea d'un sourire. Il vit parfaitement Aleksandre blêmir. Liam qui était assis à côté lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le sortir de son immobilisme. Le jeune homme se leva et attrapa son parchemin. Les yeux braqués au sol, il avança jusqu'au tableau et se plaça devant celui-ci, les joues brûlantes. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de prononcer un mot.

-Vas-y Aleksandre, nous t'écoutons, encouragea l'adulte.

-Je... j'ai... j'ai travaillé sur les sirènes, chuchota-t-il.

Même le premier rang n'entendit pas ce que leur camarade venait de dire. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever. Liam soupira en secouant la tête. Il le savait. Aleksandre ne pourrait jamais faire cet exercice. Il suffisait que tous les regards soient tournés vers lui et qu'on l'écoute parler pour qu'il perde toute forme de confiance en lui. Il était tétanisé. C'était plutôt surprenant car il avait déjà fait face à des Mangemorts Tous se tournèrent vers le professeur qui fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il lança un regard irrité à ses étudiants. Tous relâchaient leur attention les dix dernières minutes du cours et c'était toujours difficile de les contenir.

-Aleksandre, tu dois parler un peu plus fort. Quant à vous, écoutez-le même s'il reste quelques minutes avant la fin de l'heure!

Le jeune Snape était mortifié. Il hocha la tête en se concentrant pour parler plus fort sans que sa voix ne tremble. Ce fut peine perdu. Il bredouilla quelques phrases en essayant d'ignorer le bruit provenant de la classe. Il sentit la honte se répandre en lui alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il était totalement ridicule. Il comprenait pourquoi ses camarades de classe ne voulaient pas entendre son devoir. Son visage était cramoisi et il tenta de formuler des phrases cohérentes et à voix forte mais il tremblait de tous ses membres.

La sonnerie qui retentit le délivra. Toute la classe commença à se lever. Il sentit le soulagement l'atteindre et il laissa échapper une inspiration tremblante. Il profita du fait que plus aucun regard n'était posé sur lui pour essuyer ses yeux humides. Il se colla contre le tableau en essayant de se cacher derrière son parchemin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait tellement effrayé. Parler n'était pas compliqué. Il le faisait plutôt bien. Et puis, il connaissait tous les élèves face à lui. Son professeur n'était pas mauvais. Il donnait rarement des mauvaises notes si le travail était fait. C'était le cas pour lui. Il était même plutôt satisfait du résultat global. Alors pourquoi était-il terrifié? Il pouvait parler à chaque personne dans cette pièce mais pas à tous en même temps!

-Asseyez-vous! Tonna le professeur Keynes. Ce que vous venez de faire est un total manque de respect! Vous sortirez lorsqu'Aleksandre aura fini son exposé!

-J'ai terminé, assura-t-il d'une voix pressée.

-En es-tu certain, Aleksandre? Demanda l'homme.

Et il était clair qu'il attendait une autre réponse car il avait à peine balbutié son introduction. Il pouvait à peine lui donner un Troll avec ce qu'il venait de faire. Lorsque son élève hocha la tête, il soupira et lui fit signe de rester là tandis qu'il ordonnait aux autres de quitter la pièce. Le raffut fut impressionnant et Aleksandre resta stupidement collé contre le tableau vert, espérant se faire ainsi oublier. Il ignora le regard inquiet que lui lança Liam. Une fois que la porte se referma derrière le dernier élève, le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Le professeur Keynes s'approcha de lui jusqu'à lui faire face. Il s'appuya contre une table du premier rang.

-Regarde-moi, demanda-t-il calmement. Je ne peux pas te donner une note pour cette présentation. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de parler devant la classe mais rappelle toi que ce genre d'exercice va prendre de l'ampleur dans toutes les matières.

-Je... je n'y arrive pas, murmura-t-il, honteux.

-C'est justement pour cette raison que nous instaurons de tels travaux, expliqua l'adulte.

L'adolescent resta muet, les yeux baissés au sol. C'était injuste. S'il ne voulait pas parler, ça ne devrait pas le pénaliser dans son travail scolaire. Il ne voulait pas recevoir de mauvaises notes, et compromettre son dossier scolaire, à cause de sa timidité. Bien sûr, il ne dit rien de cela. Il était certain que le professeur Keynes ne ferait aucune exception à son égard. Au contraire, il pensait que ça lui serait favorable. Ce n'était pas seulement injuste. C'était également stupide. Il refusait de revivre cet exercice. Par chance, il était le dernier de la classe à être passé et tout le monde avait hâte de quitter la salle pour la récréation. Toute l'attention n'était pas fixée sur lui mais il n'allait pas toujours avoir la chance d'être désigné à quelques minutes de la fin de l'heure. Il ne pourrait pas se réfugier derrière le temps la prochaine fois.

À la place d'exprimer son ressentiment, l'adolescent renifla doucement en essuyant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues. Stephen soupira intérieurement et lui demanda de lui donner le devoir qu'il avait fait. Exceptionnellement, il noterait son devoir écrit et non pas son passage à l'oral. Il ne voulait pas se montrer sévère alors que visiblement, le travail était fait. Il était même certain que le résultat était plutôt correct. Cependant, il ne pourrait pas toujours agir ainsi envers Aleksandre. Non seulement ce serait injuste envers les autres étudiants mais en plus de cela, ça ne lui apporterait aucun avantage. Son élève devait apprendre à faire face aux autres lorsque tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui et que l'attention auditive lui était consacrée. C'était un exercice difficile. Il le savait. Mais tous ses collègues, et lui-même, s'étaient accordés pour noter l'importance de leur permettre de développer cette capacité d'orateur.

Lorsque le silence s'éternisa dans la pièce, Stephen autorisa son élève à prendre congé. Celui-ci sauta de l'estrade et retourna à sa table. Il fourra rapidement sa trousse dans son sac et quitta la salle de classe avant même de l'avoir fermée entièrement. Il avait perdu une partie de sa récréation avant sa séance avec Ivan. Peu importe, Liam ne l'avait pas attendu. Il était probablement remonté dans leur chambre pour y déposer ses affaires. Il soupira et se dirigea dans le hall d'entrée rempli par les élèves qui ne voulaient pas affronter le temps triste de ce milieu du mois de novembre. Il s'approcha de Claire qui se trouvait derrière une large table. Elle servait des verres de jus de citrouille aux patients tout en leur recommandant de ne pas courir dans le bâtiment. Jack, qui avait repris son poste d'infirmier malgré l'incendie qui lui avait pratiquement coûté la vie, arriva et saisit le bras d'un garçon qui avait échappé à l'intention de sa collègue. Il le sermonna devant tout le monde et lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur une chaise s'il ne voulait pas terminer sa récréation au coin. Un sourire bref traversa le visage d'Aleksandre qui vida son verre avant de se rendre au bureau de son psychiatre.

Il frappa à la porte en bois et pénétra dans la pièce lorsqu'il en reçu l'autorisation. Boire un simple verre l'avait détendu. Il respira un grand coup en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ivan était assis derrière son bureau. Il ferma le livre qu'il lisait et le posa à côté de lui. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil habituel en face de lui. Il le regarda s'écrouler dessus avec un sourire pendant qu'il attrapait le dossier de son patient.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée de cours?

Ce fut un profond soupir dépité qui lui répondit. Le jeune homme fit un vague geste de la main pour signifier que ça n'avait pas été parfait. Néanmoins, il resta silencieux sur l'épisode du cours de défense contre les forces de mal. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler dans l'immédiat de son incapacité à s'exprimer devant les autres. Il était certain que l'homme ferait tout pour arranger cette situation. Et après cette brève discussion avec le professeur Keynes, il ne voulait pas entendre Ivan parler de cela. Ensuite, il était persuadé que son professeur informerait le Russe de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son cours. Probablement lors du dîner. Il allait avoir le droit à la conversation le lendemain après-midi. Autant s'accorder un temps de répit.

Ivan perçut nettement le comportement de son patient mais n'insista pas pour le moment. S'il avait rencontré un problème lors d'un cours, ses collègues lui en parleraient. À présent, il autorisait davantage Aleksandre à rester silencieux sur certains sujets. À un certain âge, une personne ne pouvait pas se confier à propos de tout. C'était impossible. Il composait donc avec l'évolution de son patient même si parfois, la curiosité le dévorait de l'intérieur. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème de discipline, il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'intervenir. Il envisagerait l'ampleur du problème si les professeurs le mettaient au courant.

Il laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants dans le bureau pour permettre à l'adolescent de se détendre. Ce fut exactement ce qu'il se passa. Ivan regretta de devoir briser ce calme d'une minute à l'autre. Cependant, il était plus que temps que leur thérapie retourne sur son but premier. La guérison se trouvait au bout de cela et attendre encore était inutile. Il ne savait pas si son patient était totalement prêt pour affronter cela mais il avait compris que la motivation était au moins présente. Il suffisait juste de le pousser un peu, de l'encourager dans cette voie. Il allait également demander à Severus d'agir indirectement. Cependant, son rôle allait également être capital dans l'apprentissage qu'Aleksandre allait recevoir au cours des prochaines semaines.

-J'ai eu une idée en réfléchissant à comment aborder le problème de ton passé sexuel avec ton oncle.

La franchise dans sa voix stupéfia Aleksandre qui blêmit doucement. Habituellement, il tournait autour du pot pour faire comprendre au garçon qu'ils devaient parler de Vernon Dursley. Selon la réaction de son patient, il avisait s'il continuait dans cette voie ou pas. Cette fois-ci, c'était clair et précis. Il inspira difficilement en repensant à combien il était motivé pour cela. C'était plus facile de se souvenir de tous les moments où il s'était promis d'agir pour mettre un terme à ce cauchemar que des jours où il refusait de seulement penser à ce que son oncle lui avait fait. Il hocha lentement la tête, demandant ainsi à son psychiatre d'exposer son idée.

Celui-ci se leva en affichant un large sourire. Il attrapa sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers la large bibliothèque. Le jeune homme se tourna vers cet endroit. Il vit un objet s'extirper entre l'aquarium et l'armoire. Il se déposa juste devant son bureau. D'un autre mouvement, il le déplia. C'était un chevalet en bois sur lequel était accroché un large paquet de feuilles blanches détachables. Il s'agissait probablement du matériel utilisé lors des activités de peinture. Ivan sourit en voyant les sourcils de son patient se froncer d'incompréhension. Il ne savait pas si son idée allait aboutir de manière positive. Cependant, il était certain qu'une discussion sur ce que ressentait Aleksandre n'était pas suffisante. Bien sûr, ce serait une partie importante des prochaines semaines mais il fallait également que le jeune homme accepte d'avoir une sexualité. Oh, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait le pousser à s'allonger pour écarter les cuisses. Loin de là. Il voulait simplement qu'il prenne conscience que pratiquer une activité sexuelle n'était pas répréhensible et que c'était à l'opposé de ce que Vernon lui faisait. Ça allait probablement être plus difficile que de simplement en parler. Voilà, il allait se transformer en professeur le temps de quelques mois pour donner à son patient un apprentissage sexuel.

-Nous allons étudier, annonça-t-il mystérieusement.

Aleksandre le regarda contourner son bureau pour être à côté de lui. Ainsi, ils étaient tous les deux face au tableau blanc. Il se pencha sur le meuble et attrapa un feutre bleu épais. Avant d'écrire quoique ce soit, il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui était clairement perplexe. Il espérait que sa réaction serait positive. S'il était totalement opposé à cette idée, il serait contraint de trouver une autre manière d'aborder cette thérapie.

-Nous avons décrété que ta guérison passait par le pansage de tes blessures par rapport à ta famille Moldue, et notamment vis à vis de ton oncle, rappela-t-il calmement. Nous parlerons de tes sentiments à propos de cela comme auparavant. Mais je tiens aussi à ce que tu fasses la distinction entre les rapports sexuels que tu as eus avec ton oncle et ceux que tu auras un jour.

À ces mots, les joues du Survivant brûlèrent vivement. Il commença à secouer brusquement la tête, balbutiant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire cela. Il repensa à son week-end avec Drago. Cela avait été très gênant de le rejeter ainsi. Cependant, il n'aurait pas été capable de le laisser toucher plus intimement. L'image de son oncle lui avait traversé l'esprit et ça l'avait effrayé. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser son petit-ami. D'autant plus qu'il avait apprécié ce contact entre leurs deux corps. Avant de voir son oncle à la place du blond, il avait été très excité par cela. Puis, la peur était revenue et il ne voulait pas que cela revienne. Il n'était pas prêt alors il ne voulait pas parler de sa vie sexuelle inexistante. C'était stupide. Il n'en aurait pas. Jamais peut-être mais pour l'instant, penser ainsi lui convenait.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, il venait de confirmer à son psychiatre qu'il existait un réel problème à ce sujet. Ivan le laissa se dépatouiller quelques instants dans ses explications confuses. Ensuite, il leva la main droite pour lui intimer le silence. Il ne voulait pas qu'il panique dès le début de leur séance. C'était un autre objectif : lui apprendre à mieux maîtriser ses émotions. Oh, depuis le début de leur thérapie, il avait fait un réel progrès. Cependant, Ivan voulait bannir définitivement les crises d'hystérie et les tentatives, involontaires ou non, de suicide. Tant qu'il n'était pas certain que l'adolescent soit capable de ne pas s'ouvrir les veines après un mauvais rêve, il ne le déclarerait jamais guéri et en possession de toutes ses capacités mentales.

-Je ne dis pas cela parce que Drago est ton petit-ami. Tu pourrais ne pas en avoir que nous aurions parlé de cela.

Il retient un sourire en voyant le malaise de l'ancien Serpentard s'accroître. En fait, il avait découvert cette relation sans que le jeune homme ne le désire réellement. D'après ce qu'il en avait compris, les deux garçons s'étaient embrassés avant le retour d'Aleksandre à l'école. C'était ainsi que Severus avait appris le lien liant son filleul et son fils. Forcément, il n'était pas resté sans réaction. Alors qu'ils venaient de transplaner, le maître des potions faisait subir un véritable interrogatoire à son fils, prêt à s'enfoncer sous terre ou à se consumer. Au choix. Il les avait hélés au moment où Severus demandait si Drago était correct avec lui. Le psychiatre avait trouvé que l'ancien espion avait réagi avec un calme inattendu. Où était passé l'homme prêt à défendre farouchement l'innocence de son enfant? Il n'était pas loin car dès qu'Aleksandre avait tourné le dos, son regard noir s'était durci et ses lèvres déjà minces s'étaient pincées d'irritation.

Si l'embarras du jeune Snape était visible, il préféra rester silencieux pour ne pas bégayer lamentablement. Son tuteur au sein de l'hôpital avait eu la délicatesse de ni l'interroger, ni le charrier à propos de cette histoire. Néanmoins, ils allaient sûrement en parler un jour ou l'autre car c'était une relation différente de celle qu'il avait eu avec Mike. En étant bien plus longtemps avec son ami défunt, ils ne s'étaient jamais autant rapprochés physiquement. Il ressentirait forcément le besoin d'en parler avec Ivan mais par pour le moment. L'adolescent hocha alors la tête en lui demandant de continuer son explication.

-J'ai pensé que nous pourrions créer un tableau comparatif.

-Comment ça? s'étonna l'adolescent. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux faire.

Ivan sourit doucement face à la perplexité du jeune homme. Il valait mieux lui montrer ce à quoi il pensait plutôt que tenter de lui expliquer. Il déboucha alors le feutre qu'il tenait et regarda un moment la feuille devant lui pour voir comment il pouvait agencer au mieux son tableau. Ensuite, il traça deux traits verticaux au milieu de la feuille, la divisant ainsi en trois parties. La première, la plus à gauche, était plus petite que les deux autres. Il traça ensuite un trait horizontale pour créer une première case. Dans celle du milieu, il écrivit soigneusement « _Vernon Dursley _». Il nomma la case la plus à droite « _Relation normale_ » après quelques instants d'hésitation. Dans la case à gauche, il nota « _acte_ _sexuel_ » en grimaçant. Il n'était pas totalement satisfait de ces titres mais ils pourraient être changés plus tard.

Il se tourna vers Aleksandre qui fixait le tableau devant lui avec hésitation. Le regard sombre de l'enfant glissa sur lui et il grimaça. Il n'était pas sûr que schématiser ainsi la situation soit une bonne idée. Il n'osait pas parler clairement de ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'oncle Vernon alors l'écrire devant Ivan serait embarrassant. Le faire dans son journal intime le mettait parfois mal à l'aise alors que personne ne le lisait. Enfin, normalement… lorsque Drago n'y fourrait pas son nez.

-Nous avons déjà parlé de ce qu'était une érection. Considère que ce sera la première comparaison à faire.

Sans étonnement, il vit le visage du gamin se décomposer en entendant cela mais il refusa de sourire. Même si la situation était amusante dans un certain sens, il devait absolument garder son sérieux pour montrer à Aleksandre combien leur thérapie était importante. Il écrivit le mot dans la case à gauche.

-Ivan, murmura-t-il choqué, comme si l'adulte venait de prononcer une injure. Écoute... ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment utile de faire ça.

-Au contraire et tu le sais. Maintenant, définissons ce qu'est une érection. Je t'écoute.

Un bégaiement lui répondit. Il savait que son comportement perturbait le jeune homme et qu'il devait lui paraître crû. Cependant, il voulait également lui enseigner que « érection », « masturbation » ou encore « fellation », n'étaient pas des mots horribles. C'était seulement la réalité et il fallait qu'il soit à l'aise avec cela. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

Voyant le mutisme de son patient s'éterniser, il lui rappela qu'il l'avait sûrement lu dans le livre qu'il lui avait offert quelques mois plus tôt. Aleksandre le lui confirma d'un mouvement de la tête incertain. En fait, il l'avait même expérimenté pas plus tard que vendredi dernier. Bien sûr, Ivan l'ignorait et lui expliqua clairement son but. Il lui dit qu'il voulait simplement lui apprendre ce qui concernait la sexualité sans que cela ne soit vulgaire. Il ajouta même qu'il se fâcherait sans aucune hésitation s'il l'entendait utiliser des mots vulgaires pour désigner un acte physique de cette nature. Le psychiatre n'était pas sans ignorer le vocabulaire fleuri de certains adolescents à ce sujet et il était hors de question qu'Aleksandre fasse partie de ceux là.

-C'est quand on est... quand on ressens du plaisir, marmonna l'adolescent en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Ivan hocha la tête, se contentant de cette définition bancale. C'était leur première séance clairement tournée vers ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas le braquer dans l'immédiat. Voilà pourquoi il commençait par des mots plutôt simples. En outre, ils avaient déjà parlés de ce que signifiait cette réaction corporelle. Aleksandre s'était blessé la première fois que son corps s'était ainsi exprimé. Ils en avaient discutés et le jeune homme avait paru comprendre que ce n'était pas malsain de ressentir du plaisir. Ils allaient traiter une nouvelle fois ce point aujourd'hui avant d'aborder d'autres termes sexuels plus... plus délicats. Il nota la définition sur la large feuille.

-Te souviens-tu m'avoir dit que tu craignais cette réaction parce que tu l'avais déjà perçue chez ton oncle?

Une grimace du jeune homme fut une réponse suffisante. Oui, c'était vrai. Il avait été effrayé lorsque son corps s'était ainsi tendu sous le plaisir. En plus de la peur, la culpabilité l'avait étouffé. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait été habitué à voir le sexe de son oncle. Il avait toujours été un peu impressionné par cet... engin énorme. La première fois que l'homme l'avait touché, il avait cinq ans. À son premier viol, il venait de fêter ses six ans. Il avait eu tout le loisir de regarder le pénis raidi de l'homme au fils des années. Tout d'abord, il était _énorme_ par rapport au sien. Et il y avait des poils. Partout. Un instant, dans son esprit d'enfant, il s'était demandé si c'était normal que son sexe à lui soit petit, flasque et imberbe. Évidemment que c'était normal. Il avait six ans. Son corps se développait lentement. Encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas une toison fournie au niveau de son entrejambe. Pourquoi était-il mou? Tout simplement parce qu'il était effrayé! Terrorisé, plus précisément.

Il resta un moment silencieux en s'apercevant avec effroi que certains détails du corps de son oncle étaient encore frais dans son esprit. Les oublierait-il un jour? Il inspira doucement. Il avait compris qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette période de sa vie. Il devait juste apprendre à les mettre de côté, dans la boîte recelant le passé. Il chuchota doucement à son psychiatre que l'érection de son oncle était malsaine car il éprouvait du plaisir face à son neveu. À l'opposé, la sienne était normale, digne d'un adolescent, car il ressentait du plaisir avec une personne consentante.

Le psychiatre resta hébété quelques instants par la réponse d'Aleksandre. Il ne pensait pas que son patient agirait aussi calmement et avec volonté. Apparemment, il avait retenu ce qu'il avait tenté de lui inculquer quelques mois plus tôt à ce sujet. Il hocha alors lentement la tête en écrivant dans la case « _Vernon Dursley _»: érection face à son neveu, en lui faisant subir un viol. Il demanda au jeune homme si cela lui convenait. Celui-ci affirma doucement, les yeux légèrement humides. L'adulte remplit ensuite la case concernant les relations normales. Il y nota les mots suivants: _plaisir partagé. Partenaire consentant._

-C'est bien Aleksandre, félicita Ivan en contemplant la première ligne remplie du tableau. C'est très bien.

Un sourire incertain lui répondit. Aleksandre était plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussi à répondre clairement aux questions de son psychiatre. Bon, le fait qu'ils aient déjà parlé de cela aidait beaucoup mais il était malgré tout heureux de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas choqué à l'idée de ressentir du plaisir. Ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il avait ainsi rejeté Drago lors du week-end. Mais de cela, il n'était pas encore prêt à en parler avec Ivan. En discuter avec Drago en premier lieu était une bonne idée mais il était plutôt hésitant.

Ivan jeta un regard à l'horloge qui surplombait son aquarium. Il restait à peine vingt minutes avant la fin de leur séance. Il soupira doucement. Il ne voulait pas entamer une nouvelle définition alors qu'il restait si peu de temps. Il ignorait comment son patient réagirait en discutant de quelque chose de sexuel qu'ils n'avaient jamais traité. D'autant plus qu'il avait quelque chose à lui proposer à la fin de la séance et il voulait pouvoir en discuter suffisamment longtemps avec lui. À la place, il lui proposa d'écrire une liste de tout ce qu'ils allaient étudier pour remplir ce tableau. Soulagé de ne pas avoir à parler franchement de son oncle, le garçon hocha rapidement la tête.

D'un geste de la baguette magique, il fit venir à Aleksandre un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier. Il lui annonça que ce serait lui qui écrirait la liste. Un rosissement embarrassé apparut sur le visage pâle du jeune homme et il protesta mollement. Voyant que son psychiatre était bien décidé à ne pas prendre les choses en main, il trempa à contrecœur la pointe de la plume dans l'encre bleue et traça le mot _liste _comme titre. Il tira un trait maladroitement en-dessous pour le souligner et attendit que l'adulte reprenne la parole.

-Que me proposes-tu? Demanda Ivan. As-tu une idée de quoi nous pourrions parler aux prochaines séances?

-Non, répondit précipitamment l'adolescent.

-Je donne une idée. Et toi la suivante, d'accord?

Il haussa les épaules, réticent. Il n'était pas vraiment inspiré et il était mal à l'aise à l'idée d'utiliser des mots à connotations sexuelles à voix haute. Ivan était bien décidé à ne pas prendre en compte les protestations de son patient. Même s'il était volontaire pour avancer dans la thérapie, il était toujours très embarrassé en ce qui concernait ce sujet. Il n'allait pas lui accorder une minute de répit maintenant qu'ils étaient aussi proches de la guérison.

-Bien. La masturbation, proposa-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un faible rosissement qui colora le visage de l'adolescent mais un rouge écarlate. Il balbutia quelque chose, reprochant à Ivan sa franchise mais celui-ci afficha un air innocent. Contraint, Aleksandre dut écrire ce mot en tête de la liste et il s'aperçut que sa main tremblait légèrement. Il savait ce que ce _mot _voulait dire. Il l'avait lu dans le livre offert par son psychiatre. Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais... fait. En fait, il en avait ressenti le désir vendredi soir, après le départ précipité de son petit-ami. Mais il n'avait pas osé. C'était comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal, de mauvais en se permettant de se caresser ainsi. C'était tellement indécent par Merlin! Il voulait bien accepter de ressentir du plaisir mais certainement pas de s'en donner!

Ivan contourna son bureau pour aller s'asseoir sur son propre fauteuil. Il voulait noter les différentes réactions de son patient à chaque mot. Cela lui donnait une idée un peu plus précise de ce qui traversait l'esprit du jeune homme. Il attrapa sa plume préférée et se pencha en avant pour utiliser l'encrier face à Aleksandre. Celui-ci n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui, terriblement honteux. Il marqua rapidement ce comportement en songeant que le travail allait être long.

-À toi, invita-t-il.

-J'sais pas, grommela Aleksandre.

-Propose moi quelque chose que tu as lu dans le livre. Je suis sûr que tu as plusieurs idées. Ne sois pas embarrassé de m'en parler. Nous sommes là pour ça.

-Quand... quand on fait l'amour.

-Oui, c'est bien ça! Encouragea-t-il. Tu peux écrire la pénétration.

En réalité, Ivan avait déjà écrit sa propre liste. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à faire. Il voulait commencer par les actes sexuels banaux tels que la masturbation. Premièrement, parce que c'était quelque chose que son patient allait avoir envie de réaliser un moment ou un autre. Ce geste avait la particularité de pouvoir être exécuté par soi-même. Ensuite, c'était peut-être celui qui serait le moins effrayant à aborder. Il avait une idée déjà précise de l'ordre dans lequel il allait aborder chaque point avec son patient. L'acte de pénétration serait probablement le dernier. Il voulait déjà pousser Aleksandre à réfléchir sur tous les préliminaires qui existaient. Ensuite, au cours des séances, il souhaitait découvrir si son oncle lui avait fait subir des attouchements sexuels particuliers, qui sortaient du cadre habituel des relations sexuelles. Bien sûr, il allait déjà mettre le jeune homme à l'aise avant d'aborder un tel sujet.

Durant dix minutes, ils tentèrent de faire une liste exhaustive. Évidemment, Ivan dut largement pousser le gamin pour qu'il lui propose quelque chose. Il fut cependant très heureux de l'entendre bégayer le mot fellation. Il pensait réellement proférer des insultes en disant cela. Il avait également remarqué que le mot caresse l'avait fait blêmir. Il était assez surpris par cela. Il ignorait si son oncle l'avait seulement obligé à lui donner du plaisir ou bien s'il avait tenté d'en procurer à son neveu. Ce serait probablement leur prochaine étape. Le psychiatre songea à en parler avec Severus dans les semaines à venir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit le seul à éduquer Aleksandre.

Une fois la liste achevée, le jeune homme jeta un regard plein d'espoir à l'horloge dont l'aiguille annonçait la fin proche de la séance. C'était plus éprouvant qu'il ne l'avait en prime penser. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait vraiment parler de tout cela avec son psychiatre. Il savait que les adolescents parlaient librement de sexe entre eux. Il avait déjà entendu quelques phrases perturbantes à Poudlard. Deux garçons de sa classe à l'hôpital avait regardé les filles en pouffant bêtement. Lui n'était pas à l'aise avec cela. Il n'avait jamais entendu Drago, Jonathan et Gabriel parler de cela devant lui mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas parce que, justement, il était embarrassé qu'ils ne le faisaient pas. Il n'avait même pas ce genre de conversation avec Liam alors encore moins avec Ivan.

-J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Mes collègues et moi avons trouvé qu'il serait intéressant d'animer un travail de groupe.

Un sourcil perplexe se haussa à ses mots et la ressemblance avec Severus fut frappante. Aleksandre trouvait que les professeurs et les éducateurs étaient un peu trop innovateurs depuis leur retour de Poudlard. Est-ce que cette période au château leur avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de défaillances dans le fonctionnement de l'hôpital? En tout cas, lui, n'était pas très heureux par tous ces changements. Il resta néanmoins silencieux, attendant de plus amples explications. Il ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir. Qu'est ce qu'était un travail de groupe? Il n'aimait pas être avec les autres.

-Voilà, plusieurs de nos patients ont traversé les mêmes épreuves et nous avons décidé de mettre en place une thérapie de groupe. Cela signifie que plusieurs élèves seraient ensembles, avec l'un d'entre nous pour parler de...

-Non! Le coupa Aleksandre.

Bon. Ivan s'attendait à peu près à cette réaction. Il se contenta de lever une main douce pour retenir toutes les protestations que voulait émettre le gamin. Il lui demanda d'une voix calme de le laisser terminer et qu'après, ils pourraient en discuter. Finalement, il avait eu raison de réserver à peu près dix minutes pour cela.

-Nous avons décidé de plusieurs groupes. Il y a plusieurs enfants qui souffrent d'un trouble d'agressivité. D'autres ont des troubles obsessionnels du comportement. Vois-tu, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir subi des attouchements sexuels. Il y a des enfants retardés mais également aux autres troubles qui tentent également de soigner cela ici. Il serait intéressant pour vous de pouvoir échanger sur cela.

-Non! Répéta le garçon. Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit sache qu'oncle Vernon m'a touché.

Le garçon sembla se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ses propos. _Tout le monde_ connaissait son expérience familiale. Ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes. L'ordre du phénix le savait car Ron, Ginny et Hermione avaient fouillé le bureau de son père et avaient trouvé des papiers le concernant et mettant clairement en avant ce problème. Voldemort avait fait rédiger un article à la Gazette des Sorciers où il révélait qu'Aleksandre Snape était en réalité Harry Potter, le pauvre Survivant qui s'était fait violer et battre par sa famille Moldue. Il était certain que même les sorciers australiens connaissaient cette partie de sa vie. Il inspira difficilement et sa vue se brouilla désagréablement. L'hôpital entier savait qu'il était... qu'il était sale, dégoûtant.

-Aleksandre calme-toi, demanda calmement Ivan en se levant rapidement pour s'agenouiller en face de lui. Tout va bien. Ce qui sera dit lors de ces séances ne sortira jamais de ces heures là. Essayons d'accord.

**oOo**

Bellatrix entra telle une tornade dans le bureau de Lucius. La porte claqua derrière elle, faisant trembler deux tableaux suspendus aux murs de la pièce. L'homme réagit à peine à son entrée violente. Un elfe de maison l'avait probablement prévenu de son arrivée par la cheminée. Une moue boudeuse marqua ses traits à cette constatation mais elle s'approcha vivement du centre de la pièce où régnait une douce chaleur grâce à la cheminée allumée. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire dissimulée sous une cape d'hiver en fourrure. Elle se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil face au bureau de l'homme qui lisait calmement un épais dossier estampillé du Ministère de la Magie.

Mais un instant plus tard, elle se relevait. Sans même en demander la permission de son hôte, elle s'approcha de la vitrine où se trouvaient plusieurs objets précieux et coûteux. Elle les observa un moment avant d'attraper un verre en cristal ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky. Elle fit sauter le bouchon d'un mouvement de la baguette. Elle se servit une large dose d'alcool avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil en cuir noir. Elle ne s'offusqua pas du manque de réaction de son beau-frère. Au contraire, elle s'installa confortablement et apprécia le liquide brûlant qui coula dans sa gorge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius referma le dossier qu'il étudiait. Même si Voldemort contrôlait le Ministère de la Magie, que le ministre était soumis à un sortilège impérium, il recevait de nombreuses propositions de projets. Il se devait de les consulter et de juger leur utilité. Si quelque chose pouvait intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il lui présentait l'idée et ils discutaient de la démarche à adopter. Il faisait attention à ne jamais lui exposer des propositions saugrenues comme obliger la peine des morts pour tous les loups-garous. Severus ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il préserverait également la vie de quelques imprudents qui osaient lui transmettre des dossiers concernant l'injustice du régime mis en place au Royaume-Uni.

-Bellatrix, salua-t-il poliment en commandant une tasse de thé à un elfe de maison.

-Je commençais à m'impatienter.

Il était heureux que la femme se décide à être franche et directe pour une fois. Il était guère d'humeur à tourner autour du pot avec elle. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe en lui demandant de s'expliquer. Il jeta à peine un oeil à la créature qui apparut en déposant un plateau en argent devant lui. En plus de la tasse de thé fumante, il y avait une coupelle de biscuits à l'orange. Il en attrapa un qu'il émietta lentement avant de tendre l'assiette à sa belle-sœur qui refusa d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

-Je croyais que tu avais trouvé les assassins de Narcissa.

-C'est le cas.

Une brusque colère agita ses entrailles à cette idée. Il tenta de contrôler ses émotions mais le biscuit se cassa brutalement en deux dans ses mains. Il ignora le rictus moqueur de la Mangemort face à lui. Elle-même contenait difficilement ses sentiments à propos du décès de sa petite sœur. Peu importe ce qui éloignait Bellatrix et Lucius, ils étaient liés par la jeune Black. Il soupira intérieurement en songeant que Dumbledore avait été assez prudent pour les envoyer vivre dans une deuxième demeure de l'ordre du phénix. C'était là que les Londubat ou encore le père de Jonathan vivaient. Cela aurait été trop risqué qu'ils recroisent Lucius au Manoir Snape. De toute manière, son meilleur ami avait émis son refus d'accueillir les assassins de Narcissa. Elena s'était joint à lui. Ils avaient admis que Narcissa était reconnue comme la femme d'un des Mangemorts les plus hauts placés mais personne ne devait tuer une personne ainsi. C'était impardonnable.

Qu'ils soient loin ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient inaccessibles. Loin de là. Il avait simplement laissé croire à tout le monde qu'il était indifférent à ce petit groupuscule de résistants qui avait fait une erreur. Il avait même assuré à Drago qu'il ne comptait pas se venger bassement de la mort de sa mère en prétextant que celle-ci serait contre un tel comportement. Bon, c'était probablement vrai mais à cause d'eux, elle n'était plus là pour l'empêcher de le faire. Il avait plutôt bien masqué sa rage dès qu'il entendait le nom des nouvelles recrues de l'ordre. Dumbledore n'était pas totalement dupe mais il avait relâché son attention. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour mettre son plan d'action en marche. Il attendait qu'ils quittent leur maison pour les attraper. Bien sûr, Bellatrix ignorait tout cela. Il lui faisait simplement croire qu'il attendait un moment opportun pour les amener au Manoir Jedusor et leur faire regretter leur geste.

-Qu'attends-tu? Cracha Bellatrix avec rage. Le Maître nous a donné carte blanche en ce qui concernait ces vermisseaux!

-Soit patiente encore quelques temps, déclara-t-il calmement en retenant un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Elle sera bientôt vengée.

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qui peut paraître un peu long mais qui note malgré tout quelques points importants. Je sais que vous vous attendiez à quelque chose d'explosif suite au baiser de Drago et Aleks, mais ça arrivera plus tard._

_En ce qui concerne l'emploi du temps, remerciez ma bêta, nous repassons à un chapitre par semaine. En conséquence, vous lirez le prochain chapitre mercredi 8 juin ^^ _

_Avec la fin des partiels puis le début de mon stage, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de répondre à toutes les reviews mais je tenterai de le faire, en profitant de ce week-end de 4 jours pour ce chapitre :D_

_Bonne semaine à vous tous et merci pour votre soutien._


	116. CXVI: Séance groupée

**Chapitre: Séance groupée.**

Comme toujours, Aleksandre avait cédé à Ivan. Il fronça les sourcils un bref moment en songeant à quel point c'était énervant de voir que son psychiatre parvenait toujours à ses fins. Il se sentait incroyablement stupide. Il était devant une salle close dans laquelle il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rentrer jusque là. Ça faisait à peine un mois qu'il était à l'hôpital. Liam et lui avaient peu eu la possibilité de fouiner dans le bâtiment pour en découvrir tous les secrets. Ils allaient devoir résoudre ce problème au plus vite. Ils s'en chargeraient la semaine suivante. Le mois de décembre commençait ce week-end et les vacances débutaient le dix-neuf décembre. Cela leur laissait largement le temps de réaliser quelques escapades nocturnes.

-Salut.

Il sursauta bêtement lorsque la voix d'une jeune fille résonna à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui et c'était vexant de réaliser qu'il était aussi petit. Elle était blonde. Ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts, comme les garçons. C'était assez perturbant. Il avait l'habitude de côtoyer des filles aux longs cheveux. Elle était frêle et semblait tenir péniblement sur ses deux jambes. Il fronça un moment les sourcils. Était-elle malade? Si c'était le cas, elle devrait plutôt se rendre à l'infirmerie. Son visage était pâle et doux. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient imperturbablement. Elle l'avait reconnu puisque son regard dériva un instant sur son front masqué par ses cheveux noirs. Il grogna intérieurement mais ne lui fit aucune remarque puisqu'elle reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui, sans avoir émis un quelconque commentaire.

-Tu vas aussi à cette première réunion? Demanda-t-elle.

Il rosit doucement, se trouvant stupide à être planté ainsi devant la porte. Il hésita un instant à lui dire que non, qu'il s'était trompé de salle mais Ivan n'apprécierait pas qu'il n'assiste pas à la première séance de groupe alors qu'il lui avait promis de s'y rendre. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? À la place, il serait tranquillement assis dans le bureau de son psychiatre. Il hocha la tête et lui retourna la question. Elle haussa un sourcil comme pour lui signifier qu'elle ne lui aurait pas demandé cela si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il ne put ajouter quelque chose car la porte en bois s'ouvrit subitement devant eux. Instinctivement, Aleksandre fit un pas en arrière et grimaça en sentant le regard bleu le fixer avec toujours autant d'intensité. Il l'ignora cependant et observa l'homme qui se tenait devant eux, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il était grand et vieux. Ses cheveux grisonnants bouclaient sur sa tête. Il avait une main ridée posée sur son ventre bedonnant mais un air sympathique était peint sur ses traits. C'était un psychiatre de l'hôpital mais Aleksandre ignorait son nom. Il tourna la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule en souriant toujours.

-Je crois avoir trouvé nos deux retardataires!

Il se décala pour les laisser pénétrer dans la salle portant le numéro _17_. Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer doucement alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Il y avait sept adolescents assis en cercle. Il reconnut une fille de sa classe et écarquilla doucement les yeux. Il ignorait totalement qu'elle avait été victime, elle aussi, d'attouchements sexuels. Il songea un instant que tout le monde n'avait pas la _chance _de voir sa vie étalée aux yeux de tous à la une des journaux. Évidemment, sa présence n'étonnait personne puisque son existence était déjà connue de tous. Deux chaises vides les attendaient à droite du cercle. Aleksandre s'y dirigea à contrecœur mais à pas rapide pour échapper aux regards. Il se laissa tomber dessus, les yeux rivés sur ses baskets grises. Il vit du coin de l'œil la jeune fille blonde s'installer à côté de lui avec calme.

Le psychiatre reprit sa place, près d'eux. Il ne s'offusqua pas de leur retard. Au contraire, il était déjà surpris que tous ses patients soient présents puisque le sujet de cette réunion était plutôt délicat. Il sourit doucement et observa rapidement chacun d'entre eux pour essayer de mémoriser leur visage. Il en connaissait quelques uns de vue. Il avait même une étudiante comme patiente mais la plupart du groupe lui était inconnu. Il n'avait pas prévu un nombre précis de séances. Il aviserait selon l'évolution de la dynamique de groupe. C'était une première pour lui. Ses collègues et lui avaient déjà organisé une rencontre entre deux patients, voire trois, qui avaient probablement des choses à se dire en raison de leur passé semblable. Cependant, ça avait duré une heure ou deux mais ça ne s'était jamais prolongé. Là, il espérait pouvoir réunir plusieurs fois ce petit groupe de neuf étudiants.

-Je vais tout d'abord me présenter et ensuite, chacun d'entre vous le fera pour que nous puissions tous nous découvrir, expliqua-t-il. Je m'appelle Antonin Adams. Appelez-moi par mon prénom. J'ai cinquante quatre ans. Je suis donc psychiatre et ce sera moi qui m'occuperais de l'intégralité de ces séances de groupe.

Il fit volontairement une pause pour voir si quelqu'un souhaitait lui poser une question. Comme il s'en doutait, tous restèrent silencieux, leurs yeux souvent fixés vers le sol. Cette première rencontre ne serait probablement pas constructive mais elle était indispensable pour que le groupe apprenne à se connaître et réalise qu'ils pouvaient parler librement. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se trouvait à gauche. Celui-ci évita son regard, espérant qu'il interrogerait la personne à sa droite mais Antonin se contenta de sourire, l'encourageant ainsi à prendre la parole. Sans se fixer ouvertement, les adolescents se jetaient des regards en coin curieux.

Aleksandre se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en sentant son cœur battre rapidement. Il lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge et réalisa que ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était dans cette salle. Encore cinquante cinq minutes de torture. Il reporta son regard vers le garçon qui devait parler. Il était roux, plutôt grand. Il semblait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise avec ses jambes trop grandes. Il bougeait nerveusement, ne sachant pas comment s'installer. Vêtu d'un pantalon trop large pour lui, il avait coincé ses mains dans les poches du vêtement.

-Je m'appelle Jordan. J'ai quinze ans.

-Très bien. Tu peux nous dire la raison pour laquelle tu es inscrit à l'hôpital?

Le jeune homme sembla prendre brusquement confiance en lui puisqu'il jeta un regard mauvais au psychiatre et marmonna entre ses dents qu'il avait tenté de se suicider. Du regard, il défia quiconque de faire un commentaire. Cependant, personne n'osa le regarder suite à cette déclaration. Même Aleksandre qui voulait chercher une preuve, une marque de cette tentative détourna le regard. D'autant plus que le rouquin avait perdu son air timide pour un visage plus dur. Mr Adams resta pourtant souriant et hocha la tête. Il connaissait déjà ce qui avait emmené ces patients ici mais il voulait que le groupe se connaisse vraiment.

Le professionnel se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille assise à côté de lui, lui donnant ainsi la parole. Elle s'appelait Sandra et avait dix-sept ans. Elle paraissait ennuyée d'être ici. Ses cheveux marron où étaient disséminées quelques mèches blondes, étaient ramenés en un chignon et ses traits durs lui donnaient un air de peste qui n'inspirait aucune confiance. D'une voix dégoulinant de sarcasme, elle annonça qu'elle était ici car des _crétins _semblaient penser qu'elle était hystérique. Une atmosphère pesante se répandit dans la salle. Dans le mot _crétin_, elle englobait sa famille et les professionnels de santé de l'hôpital. Aleksandre ignorait que l'hystérie était une vraie maladie. Il lui arrivait de faire des crises d'hystérie mais il ne savait pas que ça pouvait être une maladie à part entière.

Ignorant toujours la tension présente chez les adolescents, il invita le troisième patient à se présenter. Âgé de quinze ans, Éric était retardé mental. Avec un sourire désabusé, il ajouta qu'il était en voie de guérison. Si Aleksandre s'en souvenait bien, il avait intégré la maison Poufsouffle à Poudlard. Cependant, il n'était pas en cinquième année mais en quatrième année. Il avait donc une année de retard dans sa scolarité. Nerveux, le jeune homme replaça une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille en se tournant vers la personne à côté de lui.

C'était encore un garçon. Blond. Anthony. Retardé mental également mais il était plus jeune. Il avait treize ans. Tout comme Éric, il annonça qu'il était près d'être guéri. Il ajouta timidement qu'il espérait retourner à Poudlard lorsque ça serait le cas. Antonin sourit doucement en hochant la tête et lança un regard en coin à Jordan qui venait de renifler d'un air moqueur. Alvin, un blond à l'apparence filiforme, et Sean, un brun, étaient tous les deux âgées de seize ans. Ils étaient atteint d'un retard mental et leur âge était estimé aux alentours de treize ans. Ils étaient assez lucides pour discuter avec des adolescents de seize ou dix-sept ans sans difficulté.

Ensuite, ce fut à Amandine de se présenter. Elle était dans sa classe. C'était assez surprenant de voir qu'une personne qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement avait vécu une telle chose. Rien ne le laissait penser. Elle avait seize ans et souffrait d'hyperactivité. Ça expliquait pourquoi elle était incapable de rester immobile sur sa chaise. Elle jouait toujours avec ses cheveux noirs ondulés.

-Je m'appelle Aleksandre, marmonna-t-il en fixant ses mains. J'ai seize ans et j'ai un retard mental.

La fille qu'il avait rencontré dans le couloir fut la dernière à se présenter. Elle s'appelait Athénais. Aleksandre se sentit encore plus misérable en apprenant qu'elle avait quatorze ans et que ça ne l'empêchait d'être plus grande que lui. Il allait demander à son père de lui faire avaler une potion de croissance. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Jonathan le charriait toujours à propos de cela. Il reporta son attention sur la blonde qui annonça calmement que ses parents l'avaient inscrite à l'hôpital car elle était anorexique. Oh. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle paraissait si faible. Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille vêtue d'une robe. Il distingua ses maigres poignets et grimaça. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas manger? Lui-même avait été trop contraint à rester affamé pour se priver de repas.

Ils s'étaient tous présentés. Machinalement, tous les étudiants tournèrent la tête vers l'horloge. Faire le tour du cercle avait pris à peine dix minutes. Un soupir collectif retentit et Mr Adams sentit son sourire s'élargir. Il ne sembla pas s'offusquer par le manque d'enthousiasme de ses nouveaux patients. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne voulait pas trop pousser la conversation dès la première séance. Il allait d'abord leur expliquer quel était le réel intérêt de ces petites réunions groupées.

-Vous êtes tous réunis car vous avez tous quelque chose en commun.

-Ne parlez pas de _ça _comme si c'est quelque chose de précieux, cracha Jordan.

La voix du rouquin claqua dans l'air et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il n'était définitivement pas timide. La première image qu'il avait donné était fausse. Jamais ils n'auraient osé prendre un tel ton pour s'adresser à un personnel de l'hôpital. La politesse et le respect étaient deux valeurs enseignées dans l'établissement psychiatrique. Ils échangèrent tous un regard, retenant légèrement leur respiration. Cependant, Antonin tourna la tête vers lui et hocha lentement la tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il prenait en compte la remarque du jeune homme.

-Tu as tout à fait raison Jordan. Je ne prétendrais jamais cela, au contraire. Vous avez tous été abusés sexuellement et crois-moi, ça n'a rien de précieux.

-Est-ce que ça va vraiment nous aider? Demanda Amandine à mi-voix. Nous consacrons une heure le vendredi à ces sessions.

-Je ne peux pas t'affirmer que cette thérapie sera bénéfique, répondit-il honnêtement. C'est la première année que nous mettons ce projet en place. Ça va peut-être t'aider mais il y aura d'autres personnes du groupe pour qui tout cela sera inutile.

Aleksandre grogna faiblement. Il était persuadé qu'il ferait partie de ces personnes à qui ces séances seraient inutiles. Ivan avait tenté de le convaincre mais il était hors de question qu'il balance sa vie privée devant des inconnus. Il peinait déjà beaucoup à en parler avec son psychiatre ou un membre de sa famille. Il ne le ferait pas auprès d'autres victimes. Ils étaient bien, tous, dans leur malheur, dans un coin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de partager leur peine. Est-ce que Mr Adams pensait qu'ils allaient tous s'effondrer en disant à quel point la personne qui leur avait fait ça était horrible? Il n'avait pas besoin de perdre son temps ici pour le savoir. Son oncle était un monstre. Il l'avait violé. Des centaines de fois en plusieurs années. Partout. Que ce soit dans un lit, à même le sol, sur la _machine à laver _de Tante Pétunia. Est-ce qu'elle savait à quel point ils avaient souillés son précieux objet ménager? Il avait certainement été pris par son oncle dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

-Aleksandre, est-ce que ça va?

Le jeune homme fit un bond sur sa chaise lorsque la main du psychiatre se posa sur son genou pour accompagner sa question. Il s'était penché pour l'atteindre. Tout le monde le fixait avec de grands yeux. Le Survivant rougit lamentablement et hocha vivement la tête. Il s'aperçut que sa respiration s'était faite laborieuse tandis que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il serra les poings et les enfonça dans la poche avant de son pull noir. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et son irritation. Un peu trop loin visiblement.

-À quoi pensais-tu?

Il secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était futile. Il n'allait certainement pas parler devant les autres ou avec ce psychiatre inconnu. Il tenta de reprendre calmement sa respiration en ôtant les images dérangeantes, en parfaite corrélation avec ses précédentes pensées, qui s'étaient imposées dans son esprit. Il fixa son regard sur le sol en tentant de faire disparaître la brûlure dans ses yeux qui annonçaient des larmes. Merlin, il n'allait pas pleurer ici, devant tout le monde. Il devait absolument se retenir. Il n'était pas un bébé. Il n'allait pas pleurer parce qu'il avait pensé à lui et son oncle alors qu'ils faisaient des choses horribles.

Voyant que son jeune patient restait muet, Antonin attira de nouveau l'attention sur lui pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre sans avoir à supporter le regard des autres. Il le vit du coin de l'œil se détendre dès que l'attention se détourna de lui. Il nota mentalement cette réaction pour la rapporter à Ivan Petrovitch, le psychiatre du gamin. À chaque fin de séance, il devait aller voir les psychiatres ou psychomages des neuf adolescents participant à la thérapie de groupe.

-Nous sommes ici pour parler. Parler de ce que vous ressentez, de ce que vous avez vécu. Ici, personne ne juge personne. Je tiens à ce principe sinon, ces heures seront inutiles pour chacun d'entre nous.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'accord et une part de la tension que chacun ressentait s'envola. L'atmosphère sembla se détendre immédiatement en remarquant que tous étaient d'accord sur le même point. Ils accordaient visiblement difficilement leur confiance. Le résultat de l'abus dont ils avaient soufferts. Antonin avait déjà remarqué qu'une fois qu'un enfant était trahi de manière si violente par un adulte, il peinait à réapprendre comment faire confiance à quelqu'un. Se comporter _en_ et _face_ à un groupe était également problématique et il allait justement travailler cela au cours des séances. Il expliqua à quoi consisterait concrètement ces séances. En dehors des moments de discussion, il y aurait des petits jeux, notamment de rôle, où ils apprendraient tous à se découvrir. Il cacha le fait que c'était également pour leur apprendre à s'exprimer car il savait que ça les pousserait à être méfiants et mal à l'aise.

Le silence revient dans la pièce. L'adulte demanda s'ils avaient des questions et comme personne ne répondit, il leur demanda d'observer la salle autour d'eux. Incertains, ils se regardèrent tous avant d'obéir. Amandine, poussée par son hyperactivité, se leva d'un bond et commença à marcher dans la salle de taille moyenne. Comme Antonin hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, Sean en profita pour déambuler à son tour entre les chaises. Il fut rejoint par Athénais qui se rendit jusqu'aux deux grandes fenêtres qui éclairaient efficacement la pièce malgré la grisaille du ciel. Les premiers flocons de neige étaient prédits pour les jours à venir. Aucun rideau ne masquait les fenêtres.

De son côté, Aleksandre préféra rester assis sur sa chaise. Il était bien trop nerveux pour se mettre debout. En fait, il craignait de n'écouter que son instinct et de s'enfuir par la porte dès qu'il passerait à côté d'elle. Alors, il observa la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Elle était de taille moyenne. Les murs blancs ne comportaient aucune décoration. Il y avait seulement une armoire ainsi qu'un coffre en bois, tous les deux fermés. Amandine demanda l'autorisation de fouiner à l'intérieur des deux meubles. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle découvrit du matériel d'art plastique. Il y avait également quelques bandes dessinées ainsi que deux coussins. Du côté gauche se trouvait quatre tables d'étudiants abandonnées. Ils étaient assis sur des chaises blanches un peu inconfortables.

Ils eurent largement le temps de découvrir la pièce. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle était nue contrairement aux autres salles de l'hôpital. Il y avait un réel effort de décoration, même dans les couloirs. De nombreux tableaux et des plantes étaient disposés de ci et là dans les couloirs du bâtiment pour lui donner un peu de vie. Aleksandre soupira silencieusement. Il avait hâte que la séance s'achève. Il serait enfin en week-end. Rentrer au Manoir était l'un de ses plus grands souhaits à l'heure actuelle. Il voulait s'effondrer sur son lit en serrant Chamallow contre lui, à défaut de Drago. Quelques minutes plus tard, Antonin redemanda à ce qu'ils forment un cercle. Aleksandre n'était pas le seul à être resté immobile sur sa chaise.

-La salle numéro dix-sept, donc celle-ci, nous est réservée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, annonça-t-il. J'ai reçu l'autorisation de m'en servir comme nous le désirions. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympathique d'aménager cette pièce à notre goût.

-La décorer? Demanda Sean.

-Exactement. Il existe des sortilèges basiques de décoration que nous pourrons utiliser pour colorer les murs par exemple.

L'idée sembla enchanter tout le groupe. Antonin savait que cela les pousserait à communiquer et donc à établir un premier contact. Ensuite, ils allaient devoir partager des idées. Tout le monde savait combien il était difficile d'accorder les goûts et les couleurs. Ce serait un premier exercice pour commencer en douceur leur travail. Évidemment, il n'exposa pas ce projet de cette manière pour ne pas les bloquer. Il jeta un regard satisfait au groupe en voyant que des propositions commençaient à fuser dans tous les sens. C'était un bon début. Ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement en voyant que deux garçons restaient muet.

-En violet, proposa immédiatement Athénais.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a pas que des filles ici, aboya Jordan.

Ah, l'un des deux silencieux venait de s'exprimer. Le jeune homme semblait véritablement contrarié d'être présent. Athénais parut offusquée par le ton sec de son camarade et ses sourcils se froncèrent dangereusement. Pour éviter un conflit dès la première heure, Antonin demanda au garçon de donner une idée de couleur. Il ne le reprit pas pour son ton désagréable. La violence semblait bouillir en lui et s'il pouvait l'aider à s'en décharger, ça ne serait pas en le brimant dans l'immédiat. Il avait des difficultés à s'exprimer mais au moins, il essayait de le faire. Surpris de ne pas être sermonné, Jordan balbutia un moment avant de proposer une couleur neutre, le beige. Il retourna dans son mutisme en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine pour indiquer clairement son mécontentement.

-Le beige n'est pas une mauvaise idée, intervient timidement Alvin. Un marron clair.

Quelques hochements de tête répondirent au blondinet de seize ans puis ils commencèrent tous à s'accorder sur le marron clair ainsi que sur les accessoires qu'ils pourraient apporter à la pièce. Jordan, surpris que son avis soit pris en compte, se détendit doucement et commenta à participer à la conversation. D'un ton hargneux, Amandine déclara qu'il fallait changer ces chaises horriblement dures. Ce fut un autre point où le groupe entier s'accorda. Quelqu'un proposa pour que les sièges soient remplacés par des poufs assez durs pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir correctement dedans tout en étant un peu mou. L'idée suscita de l'enthousiasme et ils demandèrent à l'adulte si c'était possible d'accéder à cette modification.

De son côté, Aleksandre était plutôt content que les autres l'aient oublié. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de participer à la discussion. Il s'en fichait pas mal en fait. Ce n'était pas parce que la pièce serait peinte d'une couleur moins impersonnelle que le blanc et que des objets de décoration venaient agrémenter le tout qu'il serait plus à l'aise durant ces séances. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir donné son accord à son psychiatre. Il aurait dû protester et c'était tout. Il remonta une jambe contre lui et posa sa tête sur son genou. Il la tourna de sorte à voir le parc. Comme il faisait froid à l'extérieur et qu'il avait plu dans la matinée, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir. Les infirmiers ne voulaient pas avoir à les surveiller par ce temps.

-Que penses-tu de cette couleur, Aleksandre? Elle te plaît.

À nouveau, il sursauta, perturbé dans ses pensées. Le psychiatre s'était rapproché de lui pendant que le reste du groupe s'interrogeait sur la décoration et les objets à apporter. Ils s'étaient tous rapprochés pour former un cercle plus resserré. Il rosit doucement. L'homme s'attendait certainement à ce qu'il participe à la conversation. Il se mordilla doucement la lèvre en reprenant une position plus conforme. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas mal se tenir sur une chaise. Seul Ivan le lui autorisait lorsqu'ils étaient en séance car se tenir ainsi l'aidait souvent à se détendre.

-Oh oui très bien, monsieur, répondit-il machinalement.

-Appelle moi Antonin, conseilla le psychiatre. Et tu peux t'asseoir comme tu le désires.

**oOo**

Severus râla contre Remus qui, satisfait de sa blague stupide à propos des Mangemorts, gloussa doucement. Au lieu de riposter, le loup-garou passa une main sous le haut du pyjama de son amant en affichant un air innocent. Il pouffa à nouveau lorsque celui-ci lui adressa son plus beau regard sévère, celui qu'il servait à ses étudiants de Gryffondor pour les sermonner. Il le laissa malgré tout continuer l'ascension de sa main contre sa poitrine avant de l'attirer contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient étroitement collés l'un à l'autre. N'étaient-ils pas stupides, à trente-six ans, d'agir comme des adolescents de dix-sept ans? Ils approfondirent leurs caresses en y ajoutant un baiser. Avec une force déconcertante, l'ancien espion plaça son amant sur lui.

Toutefois, un cri terrifié rompit leur baiser. D'un brusque mouvement, Remus roula sur le côté et se leva d'un bond tandis que Severus en faisait de même, remettant en place son haut. Il attrapa sa baguette magique et courut hors de la pièce. Il manqua de foncer dans le corps torse-nu et endormi de Black qui tenait également sa baguette magique. Elena apparut une seconde plus tard, vêtue d'une robe de chambre. Le hurlement se répéta. Ce n'était pas le signal d'une attaque. C'était Aleksandre. Sans réfléchir une seconde plus, il accourut dans la chambre de son fils. Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et resta un moment figé au seuil de la porte.

Le garçon dormait. Ou plutôt, il cauchemardait. Il ne bougeait pas. Il était comme figé, roulé en boule. Le cri s'était transformé en gémissement. Severus s'approcha lentement de lui et posa avec incertitude une main contre l'épaule de l'adolescent. D'un autre mouvement de sa baguette, il alluma une torche dans la pièce pour y placer une légère lumière. À son contact, Aleksandre ne se réveilla pas alors il le secoua doucement. Aussitôt, ses yeux embués de larmes s'ouvrirent et il se redressa violemment. Il se recula au fond de son lit de sorte que son père ne le touche pas. Celui-ci leva rapidement les mains pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. La respiration haletante, l'adolescent sembla prendre conscience que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Je suis désolé, croassa-t-il.

-Tiens Aleksandre, je t'ai ramené un verre de jus de citrouille.

Remus apparut dans l'encadrement de la pièce. Il contourna Sirius et Elena qui étaient tous les deux au seuil de la chambre, voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien pour l'adolescent. Il s'approcha du lit et tendit le verre au jeune homme. Celui-ci l'attrapa et le vida d'une traite, restant toujours à une distance raisonnable d'eux. Severus demeura silencieux mais lui sourit doucement, légèrement désarçonné. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de cauchemar. Certes, Ivan l'avait prévenu que c'était possible qu'ils refassent surface comme ils travaillaient sur une période difficile mais il ne pensait pas que ça reviendrait aussi rapidement.

Habituellement, le garçon criait, pleurait et s'excusait. C'était impossible de le calmer. Là, Aleksandre était calme. Toutefois, c'était un calme déstabilisant. Il paraissait bouleversé. Son visage était livide. Cependant, il ne pleurait pas et il semblait prêt à se recoucher. Il inspirait doucement, la respiration tout de même un peu tremblante. Severus posa une main douce sur la jambe de son fils qui n'était pas loin de lui mais celui-ci la ramena rapidement contre lui en se mordant la lèvre, un éclair de crainte flottant dans son regard. Tous virent son geste de rejet mais aucun ne fit un commentaire.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Ouais. Je vais redormir.

Comme Severus restait silencieux, fixant son fils avec inquiétude, Remus hocha rapidement la tête et lui sourit. Ensuite, il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son amant pour l'inciter à se lever. Le maître des potions tenta de le repousser, réellement inquiet pour son garçon mais le loup-garou resserra sa poigne. Avec une douceur ferme, le Maraudeur releva Severus et aperçut l'étincelle de soulagement dans le regard d'Aleksandre en voyant son père s'éloigner de lui. Il voulait être seul. Elena entraîna également Sirius hors de la pièce pour leur laisser l'intimité nécessaire. Tous deux étaient également très soucieux pour le jeune homme mais ils étaient inutiles ici.

Une fois dans le couloir, le regard sombre de Severus se teinta de colère. Il repoussa durement la main de son amant qui était toujours collé contre son épaule, l'arrachant de la pièce où se trouvait son garçon, visiblement bouleversé. De quel droit Remus s'autorisait-il à agir ainsi? Honnêtement, c'était juste... juste trop. Il acceptait relativement bien que l'autre homme interagisse dans son espace privé. Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple. Severus avait dû apprendre à vivre avec un compagnon. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, et c'était compliqué. Jusque là, le loup-garou ne s'était pas montré envahissant mais il ressentait une profonde amertume monter en lui en réalisant qu'il avait été malléable entre ses mains, se faisant sortir de la chambre de son fils. Il était hors de question qu'il soit un stupide Poufsouffle.

En voyant la colère envahir le corps raidi de son frère, Elena attrapa le coude de Sirius qui observait étrangement le couple face à lui et l'entraîna dans leur propre chambre. Elle était certaine que si Aleksandre avait besoin de l'un d'eux, il se déplacerait pour les trouver. Le jeune homme avait compris, progressivement, que sa famille était présente pour lui lorsqu'il le souhaitait alors elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui mais plutôt pour son frère. Elle connaissait son tempérament de feu. Ça devait être une colère irrationnelle qui l'habitait et il avait besoin de discuter calmement avec Remus.

-J'aurai dû rester avec lui, siffla Severus avec mauvaise humeur, repoussant la main de son amant. Ne décide pas quelque chose pour Aleksandre ou moi.

Malgré la voix acide et le rejet à peine voilé, Remus resta impassible. Il tenta d'ignorer la faible douleur qui pulsa dans sa poitrine. C'était difficile à entendre. En premier lieu, il ne pensait pas que Severus réagirait aussi violemment. Sur le moment, il avait simplement pensé à soulager Aleksandre dans sa détresse, pas à blesser l'ancien espion. Il soupira doucement, au milieu du couloir de l'étage. Ensuite, il fit un vague geste de la main en direction de la porte à présent close de l'adolescent. D'un ton qu'il voulut calme, il lui indiqua qu'Aleksandre désirait rester seul, qu'il voulait gérer ça lui-même. Et c'était plutôt évident. Il avait repoussé Severus, l'air terrifié.

Dans la chambre, Aleksandre retint sa respiration en voyant les deux hommes se détourner de lui et quitter la chambre. Il évita le regard sombre de son père, sachant qu'il était terriblement inquiet pour lui. La porte se referma doucement, laissant le silence s'installer dans la grande pièce. Il jeta un regard soulagé à la faible lumière projetée par la torche allumée. Il déplia lentement ses jambes et s'appuya contre la tête de lit, tentant de réguler sa respiration comme il s'était entrainé avec Ivan et son père pour les leçons d'occlumancie. C'était étrange. Il ressentait une vive douleur près de sa poitrine tant l'inquiétude avait été forte. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains et en profita pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappés de ses yeux.

Son cauchemar avait été terrible. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé en sursaut et il se sentait perturbé par ce réveil. De toute manière, il était toujours effrayé lorsque son oncle apparaissait dans un ses rêves. Il avait envie de lui dire de partir, de le laisser tranquille. Il hantait déjà assez sa vie quotidienne pour se permettre d'envahir son esprit ensommeillé. Bien sûr, il pensait cela lors des trente secondes avant qu'il ne bascule dans l'horreur de son cauchemar. Ensuite, il était juste le petit Harry Potter effrayé et tremblant devant son monstrueux oncle. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rentrer dans une salle de bain sans penser à ce Moldu. C'était étrange mais il avait l'impression que son esprit se focalisait autour de certains évènements distincts dans sa vie au Privet Drive. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser au fait que son oncle l'avait souvent touché dans cette pièce de la maison. Pourquoi songeait-il à cela à présent? Il aurait préféré continuer à ignorer cette constatation.

Il inspira d'une longue bouffée tremblante et passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Il chassa lentement les images de son cauchemar de son esprit, utilisant les exercices d'occlumancie qu'il avait longuement travaillés avec son père, et un petit peu avec Drago. Avec plaisir, il sentit le calme revenir en lui même si ses membres étaient toujours tremblants. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait ressenti un tel besoin d'être seul alors qu'il était apeuré. Il avait même craint le contact de son père mais il s'était rapidement calmé une fois seul. C'était rassurant de réaliser qu'il commençait à se détacher du besoin de s'effondrer dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il était normal de se sentir terrifié après un tel cauchemar mais il s'était ressaisi rapidement. Il était fier de lui dans un sens et avant de se rendormir, il voulait être totalement calme.

Toutes ses émotions étaient étranges. Dérangeantes. Il passa une main sur son visage moite et se raidit en sentant le relief de sa cicatrice invisible sous ses doigts. Il la frotta pensivement en songeant que lorsque ce n'était pas son oncle qui l'empêchait de dormir, c'était Voldemort. Il admettait que cela faisait un certain temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas dérangé. C'était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. Rassurant car il ne se tordait plus de douleur et ne sentait plus son esprit être habité. Inquiétant car il ignorait ce qu'il faisait ou quelles étaient ses intentions. Bien sûr, il méconnaissait tout cela lorsque des images du Ministère de la Magie. Il était tombé dans le piège une fois mais pas deux. Et lorsqu'il avait vu son père et Lucius torturer un Langue de Plomb, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Le jeune homme se leva de son lit et s'approcha jusqu'à la grosse armoire. Un miroir était collé sur l'une des trois portes du meuble. D'un mouvement de la main, Aleksandre augmenta l'intensité de la flamme de la torche pour qu'il puisse bien distinguer son reflet dans le miroir. Il souleva les mèches noires qui masquaient son front et regarda la peau intacte durant une longue minute. Il redessina plusieurs fois la marque laissée par Voldemort en sentant son cœur battre à toute allure. Pourquoi la cachait-il toujours? Tout le monde savait qui il était. L'éclair n'était plus le signe distinctif du Survivant.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une boule de poil se frotta contre la jambe droite. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, détournant ainsi son regard de son reflet. Chamallow avait pris l'habitude de dormir dans un panier glissé entre le bureau et l'armoire. Et il s'était finalement réveillé.

-Que suis-je censé faire? Soupira-t-il. Je suis le Survivant, non?

Évidemment, il n'obtient aucune réponse de l'animal qui se contenta de ronronner plus bruyamment. Il soupira tristement et s'agenouilla. Il souleva le chaton contre lui et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. C'était étrange. Il s'était réveillé après un cauchemar de son oncle et il s'interrogeait à présent à propos de Voldemort. Son esprit était parfois loufoque. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit dans un hôpital psychiatrique après tout.

-Je devrais peut-être demander à Drago ce qu'il pense de l'idée de rendre visible ma cicatrice. Si je dois tuer Voldemort, je pense qu'il est important de la voir. C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas?

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Finalement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews. Je m'en excuse encore et je vous remercie pour votre fidélité ! Je sais que je ne suis pas très présente en ce moment mais bon, je fais du mieux que je peux, navré ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même s'il n'y s'y passe rien d'exceptionnel. L'action arrive puisqu'on se rapproche de la fin de l'histoire !_

A mercredi prochain !


	117. CXVII : Entraînement

**Chapitre : Entraînement.**

-Augmente-moi cette puissance!

L'ordre résonna dans la grande pièce et Aleksandre jeta un regard foudroyant à son parrain. Lucius afficha simplement un air ennuyé et le jeune homme fut tenté de l'envoyer paître tellement son comportement était agaçant. Néanmoins, il obéit en fermant les yeux, se forçant à se concentrer. Il sentit ses membres trembler violemment sous l'effort mais il n'abandonna pas. Il souleva ses paupières et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsque la boule de feu entre ses mains grossit. C'était merveilleux.

Le week-end, qui avait pourtant mal commencé avec une nuit mouvementée, s'achevait par un entraînement épuisant. Son père était satisfait de ses progrès en occlumancie. Il arrivait à fermer son esprit de plus en plus rapidement et il parvenait à bloquer l'accès à ses souvenirs. L'adolescent était fier de lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il progresserait si rapidement dans cette matière. Il avait tellement eu du mal à obtenir des résultats lors des premières séances. Cependant, Drago l'avait bien conseillé sur la manière de vider puis de fermer son esprit.

Alors, Severus avait décrété que reprendre les entraînements liés à la défense était d'actualité. Ça l'avait fait bondir de joie, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Lucius avait été désigné pour cette tâche. Jusque là, il pensait que son père était probablement le pire professeur pouvant exister. Aucune patience. Aucune délicatesse. C'était avant de faire face à Lucius en tant qu'enseignant. C'était un monstre! Il lui aboyait tout le temps dessus, ne le complimentant jamais. Ignorait-il qu'encourager un élève était le meilleur moyen de le faire progresser? Sûrement. En tout cas, il était épuisé au bout de deux heures de ce traitement. Il avait l'impression que ses bras allaient se détacher de son corps tant ils tremblaient. Ses vêtements collaient à sa peau. Il voulait dormir.

-Sers-toi en.

Stupidement, il se contenta de baisser les bras et la magie qui se concentrait entre ses deux mains s'évanouit, faisant ainsi disparaître la source de feu. Merlin, il peinait tellement à obtenir une telle chaleur entre ses mains et voir qu'elle s'évaporait aussi rapidement était frustrant. Il se mordilla la lèvre en entendant le soupir irrité de Lucius. Il en profita pour reprendre sa respiration. Il essuya la sueur sur son visage en avalant une gorgée d'eau fraîche. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils s'entrainaient sur cette boule de feu. Il avait été impressionné en entendant ce que Lucius allait lui enseigner.

La magie sans baguette ne permettait pas seulement d'utiliser tous les sortilèges habituelles sans utiliser leur arme. Elle permettait également de créer des forces puissantes en utilisant les éléments naturels. Aucune formule magique n'était nécessaire pour faire apparaître une boule de feu. La concentration était amplement suffisante. Il ne pensait pas y arriver dès sa première séance avec son parrain mais au bout d'une heure, il avait réussi à créer une sphère enflammée. Elle était minuscule au début mais en se concentrant, il pouvait l'amplifier. C'était difficile mais Lucius lui avait affirmé qu'avec de l'entraînement, il s'améliorerait. C'était impressionnant. Aleksandre ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de faire une telle chose. Il avait hâte d'essayer de maîtriser l'eau.

-Je sous-entendais que tu devais lancer cette attaque sur quelque chose dans cette pièce, renacla lentement l'aristocrate. Réessaye.

Entre ses dents, l'adolescent marmonna qu'il était sa prochaine cible. Il rosit doucement et jeta un regard nerveux à son parrain. Si l'espion l'entendit, il ne le montra pas mais lui ordonna d'un mouvement de tête de recommencer. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il était impressionné par la facilité du jeune homme à utiliser cette particularité de la magie sans baguette. Il lui apprenait alors que lui-même était incapable de le faire. Il en connaissait seulement la théorie et il avait déjà assisté à quelques démonstrations de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si Dumbledore maîtrisait plutôt bien cet art de la magie, il était plus à l'aise avec sa baguette magique. Après tout, il n'était pas le Survivant pour rien, n'est-ce pas?

Severus était appuyé contre la porte ouverte, suivant attentivement le déroulement de cet entraînement. Les bras croisées contre sa poitrine, il observait son fils faire face à Lucius. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la dureté du ton de son meilleur ami mais il ne devait pas être étonné. Il n'était pas un professeur patient. Il l'avait bien assez remarqué lorsqu'ils entraînaient les futurs Mangemorts. Tant qu'Aleksandre ne s'en plaignait pas, il n'allait pas intervenir car l'homme était capable de lui apprendre encore plus de chose que cette simple boule de feu. Le problème du garçon était la concentration et la rapidité. Il avait des difficultés à rester concentré sur une action. C'était sûrement en relation avec sa maladie. C'était une caractéristique du retard mental. Même si celui-ci s'était résorbé, toutes les traces ne s'étaient pas encore effacées.

L'entraînement dura encore quinze minutes. Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à Aleksandre pour obtenir une sphère conséquente et du goût de Lucius. Ensuite, celui-ci lui ordonna de viser quelque chose dans la pièce. Ce fut un échec. Il la lança maladroitement en face de lui pour atteindre la table en bois mais le feu partit en fumée, justement, quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait impulsé vers l'avant. Lucius mit un terme à leur séance en indiquant qu'il n'était plus assez concentré pour donner quelque chose d'intéressant. L'adolescent prononça un juron puissant sous les yeux exorbités des deux adultes.

-Je ne veux pas savoir où tu as appris ce vocabulaire, grogna Severus d'un air menaçant.

Le jeune homme sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il rougit vivement en haussant les épaules. Il savait combien son père détestait lorsqu'il était vulgaire. Il vida la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait entre les mains et marmonna qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'une douche. Il se sentait encore plus fatigué et poisseux maintenant que toute sa concentration était relâchée.

Lucius laissa un sourire glisser sur son visage avant qu'il ne se détourne de son filleul. Il était toujours étonné de faire face à cet adolescent... et bien, qu'il pouvait qualifier de normal. Il se souvenait encore du jour où son ami l'avait contacté pour qu'il vienne au Manoir. Narcissa et lui étaient restés stupéfaits en reconnaissant la silhouette tremblante du Survivant sur le canapé du maître des potions. En un peu plus d'une année de vie commune, les progrès étaient fulgurants. Il annonça qu'il allait un peu discuter avec Remus. Severus lui demanda de faire preuve de délicatesse. Le loup-garou était assez nerveux en raison de la pleine lune dans trois jours. Même si l'aristocrate afficha un rictus mauvais laissant sous-entendre qu'il avait l'intention de faire souffrir l'amant de son ami, celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas. Il ne le ferait jamais.

Le Mangemort sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux Snape ensembles. Aleksandre sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à son père pour lui expliquer tout ce que Lucius et lui avaient vu. Severus écouta attentivement chaque détail en souriant faiblement. Il savait combien le garçon restait toujours fasciné par la magie. L'éducation Moldue ressortait à ces instants là. Beaucoup d'étudiants issus de familles Moldues n'étaient jamais totalement habitués à la magie. Ils étaient toujours surpris de s'apercevoir qu'ils pouvaient faire tant de choses. C'était assez amusant de regarder en comparaison les Sang-Pur ou les enfants élevés au moins avec un parent sorcier. Ceux-ci n'étaient en rien impressionnés par un sortilège de nettoyage. Il fallait beaucoup pour les surprendre. Tandis qu'Aleksandre continuait à l'abreuver de détails, ils quittèrent la salle d'entraînement.

-Tout va bien avec Drago?

Le ton innocent de l'homme ne trompa pas le jeune homme qui ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Il haussa doucement les épaules en annonçant qu'il n'avait pas vu le Serpentard depuis son passage au Manoir, quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était dommage. Il avait hâte que les deux semaines suivantes s'écoulent rapidement pour que les vacances arrivent. Ainsi Drago reviendrait au Manoir et ils se verraient quotidiennement. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette perspective. Oh oui, il avait hâte.

Severus grimaça doucement en voyant l'air niais se dessiner sur le visage de son fils. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour le protéger, n'est-ce pas? Le couver en lui interdisant d'entretenir une relation avec son filleul n'apporterait que des problèmes. C'était inutile maintenant. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait pourtant. Il soupira intérieurement. Il y avait des jours où il se sentait pleinement un père. Son enfant grandissait. Il devenait un adolescent à part entière mais il ne pouvait pas dire que ça le blessait. Il avait l'impression d'être moins important pour lui. Était-ce possible? Il savait bien que les adolescents avaient moins besoin de leurs parents. Il inspira doucement en songeant qu'il se retrouvait confronté à ce que tous les parents traversaient un jour : faire face à l'évolution de leur enfant.

Quant à Lucius, il n'avait pas émis de commentaires à propos du rapprochement de son fils et d'Aleksandre mais il était davantage satisfait que lorsque le nom de Adrian Pucey était prononcé. Évidemment, Aleksandre n'était pas celui qui allait profiter du blond alors le père ne pouvait que se sentir soulagé. Severus ignorait s'il avait discuté de cela avec Drago. Lui n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'interroger son fils pour être certain que c'était vraiment ce qu'il désirait. Néanmoins, les quelques questions qu'il avait posé semblaient lui prouver que son fils était heureux de la tournure de ses évènements.

-Mais nous discutons quand même à travers les journaux de communications, expliqua Aleksandre. Tu sais, il est vraiment gentil avec moi. Il avait peur de vous le dire parce qu'il pensait que Jonathan et toi seriez fâchés. C'était stupide.

Severus resta muet un moment avant de hocher la tête. Visiblement, le blond n'avait pas informé son petit-ami de sa dispute plutôt mouvementée avec Jonathan. Elle avait eu lieu juste après le baiser que l'aristocrate avait échangé avec Aleksandre. Elena avait rapidement refroidi les ardeurs de son fils en l'envoyant dans sa chambre mais l'adolescent avait eu le temps de menacer son meilleur ami s'il faisait du mal à son cousin. D'après ce qu'il en savait, Drago avait été effaré que Jonathan puisse penser qu'il était capable de profiter d'Aleksandre et de toutes ses faiblesses. Ce comportement avait rassuré l'ancien espion. D'après ce qu'il avait vu à Poudlard, les deux amis s'étaient réconciliés. Toutefois, il était certain qu'Aleksandre était un sujet à éviter entre eux.

-Tu sais, on s'aime vraiment beaucoup, chuchota le jeune homme, les joues rosies.

-C'est bien Aleksandre. Je suis content pour toi.

Et sa réponse était exactement celle que le garçon attendait.

**oOo**

-Bien. Tu sais ce qu'est la masturbation?

Ils étaient en milieu de semaine. Ces premiers jours de décembre étaient accompagnés de flocons de neige tapissant doucement le sol du parc de l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, les patients qui n'avaient pas de cours ou qui n'étaient pas avec leur tuteur médical se trouvaient à l'extérieur et profitaient du manteau froid à leurs pieds. Et Aleksandre souhaita être à leur place. Il détestait ces séances.

Ce jeudi, le psychiatre avait décidé d'aborder un nouveau thème dans leur liste. Durant les trois premiers jours, ils avaient beaucoup parlés du fait de se caresser. Ça avait été assez éprouvant, notamment le premier jour de la semaine. Aleksandre n'avait pas été très coopératif et il avait fini par fondre en larmes en lui hurlant que c'était malsain de laisser ses mains se balader sur un corps. Si l'adulte l'écoutait, _tout _était malsain. Le lendemain, il s'était montré plus ouvert en chuchotant que son oncle ne le caressait pas vraiment car avoir des gestes doux envers lui le dégoûtait. Toutefois, il avait essayé plusieurs fois de le toucher de sorte à ce qu'il arrête de geindre et de se débattre. Comme s'il suffisait de cela pour qu'il soit heureux d'être abusé. C'était stupide, n'est-ce pas? Il prenait probablement du plaisir à manipuler un corps minuscule sous lui.

-Ivan! Gémit le garçon en cachant son visage derrière ses mains. Arrête.

Aleksandre grogna doucement, sentant l'embarras se propager en lui. C'était affreux. Il remonta rapidement ses jambes contre lui pour se cacher derrière. En réalité, cette idée de tableau était désastreuse. Il ne pourrait jamais survivre à toutes ces séances où ils ne faisaient que parler de sexe comme s'ils étaient des monstres assoiffés. Il prit une inspiration tremblante. Ils étaient horribles. Il écarta ses doigts de sorte à jeter un regard mauvais au chevalet dont les feuilles commençaient doucement à se remplir. Il en avait assez de discuter de tout cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il vivait actuellement cela. Sa vie sexuelle était plutôt plate et ça le satisfaisait pleinement.

Vraiment? Une voix perfide s'insinua dans son esprit et il sentit un tremblement le parcourir. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi heureux en sentant le corps de Drago se presser contre le sien? Si ça le dégoûtait tellement, pourquoi s'était-il collé à lui avec plaisir? C'est vrai, quoi! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit pour prendre autant de plaisir? Son corps avait plutôt bien exprimé son désir. Il n'était qu'un menteur. En réalité, il aimait bien cette sensation excitante qui traversait son corps mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer car il agissait exactement comme son oncle. Oh Merlin, est-ce que tout ce qu'il faisait devait revenir sur sa vie chez les Moldus? Il n'y survivrait pas s'il continuait à se toujours comparer à l'homme.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est? Répéta l'homme après avoir laissé passer une minute. Je suis certain que oui.

-C'est quand... c'est quand on se touche. Tu vois où...

Bon. Ivan allait se contenter de cela pour le moment. Il retint le sourire qui menaçait de fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant son patient se cacher derrière ses genoux. En fait, il était déjà impressionné par les efforts faits par son patient. Il rechignait toujours à parler au début car il se sentait honteux. Toutefois, il dépassait toujours ce sentiment pour répondre à ses questions. Il restait plutôt calme même si quelques larmes s'ajoutaient à la discussion. Il laissa le jeune homme reprendre contenance tandis qu'il écrivait ce nouveau mot et cette définition sur le tableau.

-C'est un acte que l'on peut faire sur soi-même ou sur une autre personne, expliqua-t-il.

-Je sais, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Oncle Vernon m'a... Il m'a obligé à le faire sur lui et il me l'a fait.

Le psychiatre s'assura d'un coup d'œil qu'il avait une potion calmante à proximité en voyant le teint du jeune homme devenir verdâtre. Lui-même sentit son souffle se couper douloureusement. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il restait insensible aux récits de son patient. Il était tout autant horrifié et dégoûté que lui. Cet homme avait abusé de lui de toutes les manières possibles. Entre la cruauté mentale, les sévices physiques et ceux sexuels, Aleksandre était tombé dans une famille destinée à le détruire. Tout le monde pouvait s'avérer heureux que son esprit se soit protégé d'un seul retard mental progressif. Il aurait pu rester dans l'état d'un enfant de six ans, sans jamais évoluer. Ou pire, qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait décidé de se venger de cette existence douloureuse? Le jeune homme était tellement puissant qu'il aurait pu faire des ravages. Alors Ivan estimait que toutes les personnes qui s'appuyaient sur l'ancien Gryffondor devraient être heureux de la situation actuelle!

Aleksandre resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées, ou plus précisément, ses souvenirs sous le regard attentif de l'adulte. Il se rappelait lorsque l'homme le forçait à le toucher. C'était affreux. Au début, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il attendait de lui. Alors pour lui apprendre, Vernon avait pris sa petite main dans la sienne, énorme et moite, et l'avait posé sur son sexe volumineux. Il se souvenait avoir blêmi parce que ce n'était pas normal de toucher le pénis de son oncle ou d'un membre de sa famille. De toute manière, tout ce qu'ils faisaient n'étaient pas normal mais il faisait cela pour que sa famille l'aime alors... ce n'était pas si grave, n'est-ce pas? Comment avait-il pu penser cela? Il n'était qu'un crétin, par Merlin.

Ivan vit le visage de son patient se décomposer à mesure que ses pensées divaguaient. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ses yeux noirs s'embuer. Il referma le feutre qu'il avait à la main. Ensuite, il s'assit à côté de lui et commença à frotter son dos avec douceur, espérant lui insuffler une vague de calme et de sérénité. Toutefois, le jeune homme se mit à parler précipitamment, tentant de s'expliquer. Il faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras. Il paraissait hésiter entre se blottir contre l'homme ou s'éloigner le plus loin de lui. Par moment, il se penchait vers Ivan comme s'il allait lui confier un secret et à d'autres instants, il se tendait et penchait la tête vers l'autre côté du canapé. Il ignora son psychiatre qui l'intimait au silence.

-Il disait que c'était normal, balbutia-t-il, mais... mais j'aimais pas. C'était... c'était horrible mais il était heureux.

« _Tu m'étonnes qu'il était heureux »,_ grogna intérieurement l'adulte. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être? Il manipulait l'enfant avec adresse. Comment aurait-il pu se défendre ou protester alors qu'il acceptait, bien malgré lui, de se soumettre à ses désirs pervers simplement pour être aimé? Un instant, le psychiatre souhaita pouvoir féliciter le Moldu. Il avait certainement trouvé ce qui blesserait l'enfant. Severus répétait toujours que le vendeur de perceuse était un abruti mais ce comportement dénotait une certaine habilité. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Aleksandre soit aussi méfiant envers les inconnus à présent qu'il s'était débarrassé de l'emprise de son oncle.

-Aleksandre, respire calmement. Tout va bien. C'est bien d'essayer de te souvenir mais n'oublie pas que tu es en sécurité ici.

-Je... je vais être malade, lâcha-t-il.

Son estomac faisait des roulades, semblant parfois remonter dans sa gorge. Il respira difficilement et passa sa main sur ses yeux mouillés. Il répéta une nouvelle fois qu'il allait être malade lorsqu'un vertige le saisit. Avant qu'Ivan ne puisse réagir, le jeune homme se pencha en avant et régurgita son déjeuner sur le tapis du bureau. Des larmes jaillirent hors de ses yeux alors qu'une douleur se propageait dans son estomac. Il posa ses deux mains dessus, serrant la peau sous ses doigts pour l'empêcher de vomir à nouveau. Ce fut toutefois insuffisant mais le psychiatre avait prévu cela. Il venait de faire apparaître une bassine en plastique. Oh, c'était si douloureux.

L'enfant sembla se vider complètement. D'un mouvement de la baguette, Ivan ensorcela la bassine pour qu'elle reste face au jeune homme malade. Il se redressa et attrapa un paquet de mouchoir ainsi qu'un verre d'eau qu'il ramena auprès de son patient. Celui-ci était courbé en deux, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il eut un dernier hoquet suivi d'un jet de vomi répugnant avant qu'il ne soupire bruyamment. Il attrapa le verre d'eau avec soulagement et l'avala d'une traite malgré la recommandation d'Ivan d'être plus patient. Alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, il laissa l'homme lui nettoyer le visage.

-Comment... com... comment ai-je pu penser à le faire à mon tour? Gémit l'enfant. C'est tellement affreux.

-C'est très bien mon grand, chuchota Ivan. C'est très bien que tu puisses en parler avec moi. On va aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour que tu te reposes au moins jusqu'au dîner.

Aleksandre tenta de protester faiblement, argumentant que Liam et lui devaient profiter de la neige à l'extérieur. Toutefois, le psychiatre ne se laissa pas émouvoir. Il préférait que l'infirmier jete un œil sur son patient. Il devait être épuisé par toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties en seulement quelques minutes. Il ne pensait pas qu'il se rendrait malade ainsi alors il préférait qu'un regard avisé puisse s'occuper de l'enfant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la porte. Leur séance n'était pas tout à fait terminée. Il restait en réalité encore vingt minutes mais Ivan l'aida à se redresser. Le garçon chancela et s'accrocha au bras de son psychiatre avec force. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à reprendre la bassine pour la placer devant Aleksandre mais celui-ci resta bien sur ses deux jambes et il semblait déjà reprendre des couleurs.

Ils traversèrent le long couloir du rez-de-chaussé lentement. Ivan soutenait fermement son patient qui paraissait chanceler à chaque pas. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement et il s'efforçait de lever la tête et de soulever ses paupières pour ne pas simplement s'endormir debout. Ils croisèrent plusieurs membres du personnel mais Ivan leur assura qu'ils gérait la situation. Mr Fleming avait repris son poste d'infirmier malgré l'incendie ayant ravagé l'ancien hôpital. Ivan frappa rapidement à la porte pour prévenir de leur arrivée puis poussa la porte. Il conduisit son patient jusqu'à un lit alors que l'infirmier apparaissait, les sourcils froncés. Aleksandre se laissa tomber sur le matelas et bougea les jambes jusqu'à ce que ses chaussures déserrées tombent au sol.

-Qu'ai-je là?

-Il a vomi, expliqua son collègue. Je pense que c'est le résultat de plusieurs émotions fortes.

-Il est encore palot. Tu as bien fait de me l'amener. Alors mon grand, as-tu mal à l'estomac?

Aleksandre hocha lentement la tête, de peur qu'une nouvelle nausée soulève son estomac s'il faisait un mouvement brusque. Il tressaillit lorsque l'infirmier posa une main sur son front et il s'efforça de garder les yeux ouverts. Il regarda la baguette magique de l'homme tournoyer autour de son estomac un instant, projetant une vive lumière. Mr Fleming disparut dans la réserve à côté de son bureau où se trouvait les potions qu'il utilisait. Il revient avec une fiole et aida son patient à se redresser dans le lit pour l'avaler. Celui-ci grimaça face au goût abject et songea que l'odeur accentuait son malaise. Toutefois, une douce chaleur se propagea en lui et il sentit la douleur refluer lentement. Voyant qu'il tentait de se lever du lit, l'infirmier le repoussa doucement contre les oreillers et changea ses vêtements en un pyjama blanc.

-Bien. Allonge-toi correctement. Tu vas rester un peu ici dormir.

-Mais... protesta mollement l'adolescent qui s'endormait déjà.

Il s'endormit avant d'avoir pu s'excuser d'avoir sali le tapis de son psychiatre. Celui-ci sourit d'un air affecté et rigola franchement lorsque son collègue se plaignit que personne ne voulait jamais rester dans son domaine. Une fois certain que le jeune homme dormait profondément, il quitta la grande salle et rejoignit son bureau. Son nez se plissa face à l'odeur de vomi qui s'imprégnait déjà dans la pièce. D'un geste de la baguette, il entrouvrit la fenêtre pour faire entrer de l'air frais. Ensuite, il ajouta un sortilège très utilisé par les ménagères pour les bonnes odeurs. Il nettoya son tapis en songeant que la magie avait bien des avantages. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à se baisser pour nettoyer lui-même le repas de son patient.

Comme il lui restait du temps avant que son prochain patient n'arrive, il envoya une courte missive à Severus pour le prévenir que son fils était à l'infirmerie après avoir vomi au cours de leur séance. Le règlement de l'hôpital les obligeait à contacter les parents chaque fois que leur progéniture passait les portes de l'infirmerie. Il ajouta sur la note que c'était dû à des émotions trop fortes et non pas à un coup de froid. Il ne souhaitait pas le voir arriver en pensant que son fils était en train d'agoniser. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il envoya le courrier par le réseau de cheminette.

Ensuite, il attrapa le dossier de son jeune patient et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il prit sa plume préférée et nota la date du jour sur son rapport quotidien. Il réfléchit un instant à la manière dont il allait noter ce qu'il s'était passé car il transmettait toujours ce dossier à Severus. Il savait que l'ancien espion était un peu embarrassé par l'idée qu'il donne des cours d'éducation sexuelle à son fils même s'il avait reconnu l'importance de ceux-là. De plus, Ivan ignorait s'il savait ce qu'Aleksandre avait vraiment vécu. Est-ce que le garçon lui en avait déjà parlé concrètement ou bien savait-il tout simplement qu'il avait été abusé et violé pendant longtemps? Il se fit une note mentale de l'interroger à ce sujet.

_4 décembre: Aleksandre s'est montré ouvert à l'idée de parler de la masturbation mais il s'est rapidement laissé emporter par __s__es souvenirs. Malade. Progrès notable._

Le psychiatre garda pour lui les derniers propos du jeune homme avant qu'ils ne quittent son bureau. Il ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'un malaise chez le père de son patient. « _Comment ai-je pu penser le faire à mon tour? »_ C'était plutôt clair. Aleksandre avait ressenti le besoin de se donner du plaisir. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il avait un petit-ami et Ivan doutait que Drago ressente une réticence à entamer sa vie sexuelle. Il avait seize ans, l'âge où les premières découvertes se faisaient. Heureusement, il n'avait aucun passé comme Aleksandre. Alors, le psychiatre n'était pas vraiment étonné que son patient ressente lui-même ses premiers émois à ce sujet. Il était juste surpris que ce soit si rapide entre Drago et lui. Néanmoins, il avait le sentiment que ça faisait bien plus de temps qu'ils étaient si proches, que les deux garçons ne le prétendaient.

Il envisagea un moment à avoir une conversation avec le petit-ami de son patient. Ça ne serait pas totalement inutile. Il devait savoir si le jeune homme avait réellement conscience de la maladie d'Aleksandre. Il lui accordait que son retard mental n'était plus visible. Il y avait quelques comportements de régression parfois mais dans l'ensemble, Aleksandre se battait pour garder ses seize années. Cependant, beaucoup de choses n'étaient pas encore guéries chez le jeune Snape. Sa peur des contacts avec les autres, ses cauchemars, son besoin insensé de se punir et de se blesser chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir une pensée coupable. Tout cela était la preuve criante que son patient avait encore besoin d'un suivi psychiatrique quotidien. Il était important que Drago soit conscient de tout cela. Sans oublier que le Survivant se cachait derrière l'adolescent. Cela rajoutait une nouvelle couche de problèmes. Décidé, il trempa le bout de sa plume dans l'encre et ajouta une dernière phrase à la date du jour.

_Envisager une rencontre avec Drago si leur relation perdure. _

**oOo**

Le lendemain après-midi, Antonin Adams observait calmement ses patients qui discutaient de l'endroit où placer les poufs qu'ils avaient trouvés dans une salle inutilisée. Placé en retrait du groupe, il prenait quelques notes sur cette deuxième séance. Il était intéressant d'observer les différents comportements de chaque membre du groupe. Jordan était toujours un peu bourru mais la sérénité qui se dégageait de Athénais apaisait immédiatement les tensions qui apparaissaient dans le groupe. Sandra était très nerveuse et elle effrayait un peu le plus jeune du groupe, Anthony. Toutefois, ils commençaient à s'écouter les uns les autres. C'était plutôt encourageant pour une deuxième heure passée en commun.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient toujours pas évoqué la raison de leur présence mais Antonin laissait le temps nécessaire pour que chacun s'intègre et se sente à l'aise avec le groupe. S'il forçait trop ses patients, ce serait un échec retentissant. Il restait cette dernière séance avec les vacances de Noël. Ce serait après les deux semaines de repos qu'ils entreraient enfin dans le vif du sujet. Commencer à discuter des sévices dont ils avaient été victimes une heure avant les vacances était délicat. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage lorsque Amandine, la jeune hyperactive, lança un regard mauvais à Jordan qui venait de se moquer de sa proposition. Alvin intervient de son habituelle voix douce en émettant une nouvelle proposition.

Les laissant débattre sur l'aménagement de la pièce dont les murs étaient déjà repeints en beige, le psychiatre se tourna sur son seul patient qui ne participait à la conversation. Aleksandre était installé sur une table collée contre une fenêtre de la pièce. Assis en tailleur sur le meuble, il fixait d'un air ennuyé le parc enneigé. Des ondes de mauvaises humeurs semblaient l'entourer. Cependant, l'adulte ne se laissa pas impressionner et il s'approcha tranquillement de son patient qui se mettait volontairement en retrait. Évidemment, le reste du groupe ne tentait pas de l'intégrer dans la mesure où ils étaient déjà huit à essayer de s'accorder.

-Pourquoi ne pas participer avec tes camarades, Aleksandre? Demanda-t-il.

Le regard noir et émeraude du jeune homme se détacha de la fenêtre et il se tourna vers lui à contrecœur. Et il le fixa d'un air impassible. Bien. C'était une première réaction. Le psychiatre vit que certains de ses patients s'étaient tournés vers eux avec attention. Il tient compte de ce comportement. Ils n'étaient donc pas tous indifférents à la présence silencieuse et effacée d'Aleksandre. L'adulte reporta son attention sur l'adolescent face à lui et il haussa simplement ses deux sourcils en affichant un air avenant. Il avait un peu parlé avec son collègue, Mr Petrovitch, à propos de son patient et celui-ci l'avait informé de sa grande timidité et de sa réticence à parler de lui à des inconnus. Un air de défi se peignit sur les traits du jeune homme.

Aleksandre sentit la colère se répandre dans son corps et il serra les lèvres pour se contenir. C'était un journée _merdique. _Il s'était encore ridiculisé devant toute la classe. Comme le professeur Keynes l'en avait informé, les exercices oraux allaient se multiplier. Ça avait été le cas lors de son cours de potion. Le professeur Stige avait attendu patiemment qu'il parle devant toute la classe mais il avait été incapable de prononcer un mot. Alors qu'il allait finalement se lancer, quelqu'un dans la classe s'était moqué de lui et il avait perdu tout son courage. Incapable de savoir qui venait de se moquer de son élève, le professeur ne put pas punir le fautif et il n'obtint rien de plus d'Aleksandre qui s'était muré dans le silence, un étrange mélange de blanc et de rouge sur le visage.

Alors franchement, il était de mauvaise humeur.

-Parce que je m'en fous.

Bien. Ça avait le mérite d'être franc. Et concis. Aleksandre afficha un minuscule sourire satisfait. Tout en lui criait la défiance : son regard sombre, ses bras croisées contre sa poitrine, son dos rigide. Il agissait exactement pour faire comprendre à l'adulte qu'il ne voulait pas être présent.

Antonin hocha lentement la tête, chancelant entre l'amusement et l'incertitude. Il avait l'habitude que les adolescents se cachent derrière l'insolence mais il peinait toujours un peu à rendre la discussion intéressante et utile. Pour quelles raisons ce patient avait-il accepté cette thérapie de groupe s'il montrait autant de réticence à discuter avec les autres? C'était assez surprenant. Chaque psychiatre avait laissé le choix à son patient d'accepter ou de refuser cette proposition. Petrovitch lui avait indiqué qu'Aleksandre était indécis face à ce projet mais il était tout de même présent. Ne ferait-il pas un effort pour participer à ces séances?

-Que fais-tu ici alors? Grogna Jordan.

Aleksandre regarda le rouquin et son sentiment de colère s'amplifia. À présent, ses camarades le fixaient. Le silence s'était installé dans la grande pièce. Ses joues rosirent doucement mais la provocation reflétait dans ses yeux. Malgré la tension entre les deux adolescents, Antonin se refusa d'intervenir. C'était parfait. Il allait peut-être assister à la première réaction du jeune Snape. Celui-ci déplia lentement ses jambes et sauta de la table sur laquelle il était assis. Il fit un pas en avant.

-Crois-moi, je préférerai être ailleurs que voir ta sale gueule!

Il y eut un silence choqué et Aleksandre lui-même sembla choqué par ses propos. Toutefois, il s'empressa de masquer son trouble et trembla légèrement lorsque le visage de Jordan se tordit sous la colère. Il lui balança une insulte qui le fit tressaillir mais il s'efforça de rester impassible, imitant ainsi son père. Il y eut un silence encore plus pesant dans la pièce. Tous les regards étaient tournés sur l'adulte, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il hurle de colère et réprimande Aleksandre. Ça devrait probablement être le cas. La vulgarité était bannie à l'hôpital. Or, l'ancien Serpentard conservait toujours cet air de défi.

-J'ai parfaitement entendu, Jordan, apaisa l'adulte en s'approchant vivement du rouquin pour le calmer. Cependant, Aleksandre espère que je le renvoie à cause de sa vulgarité mais je suis certain que cette heure peut être très intéressante.

Frustré d'être aussi transparent, l'adolescent devient cramoisi et il jeta son regard le plus venimeux à l'adulte. Même Ivan n'acceptait pas qu'il se montre impoli alors il ne pensait pas que ce psychiatre le laisserait parler ainsi. Il s'attendait à être sermonné et envoyé à l'extérieur le temps qu'il se calme. Ensuite, il pourrait retourner dans sa chambre ou bien rejoindre Liam à la fin de la séance avec son propre psychiatre. Visiblement, Mr Adams était plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait croire. Le Survivant haussa un sourcil moqueur en direction de l'adolescent qui avait tenté de se suicider. Le regard de celui-ci s'assombrit encore plus et il fit un pas menaçant. Même si le garçon était bien plus haut et épais que lui, Aleksandre resta impassible. Il fut toutefois soulagé lorsque le psychiatre leva la main pour intimer le calme à l'autre garçon. En plus de cela, Éric et Sean le retinrent d'un même mouvement.

Ensuite, Aleksandre se détourna d'eux et avança à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée. Des larmes de frustration embuèrent ses yeux et il hâta encore plus le pas vers la sortie pour que personne ne le remarque.

-Ça ne t'intéresse vraiment pas?

La voix douce de Athénais brisa le silence lourd dans la pièce. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sa main sur la poignée de la porte, le jeune homme se tendit. Il hésita à se retourner mais la petite blonde âgée de quatorze ans répéta sa question. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Antonin qui lui adressa un sourire approbateur pour la rassurer. Il était même plutôt satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Il resserra sa main autour de l'épaule de Jordan, ne voulant pas que celui-ci laisse place à la colère. Ses émotions étaient bien trop instables et Aleksandre paraissait être le seul à s'être ainsi dressé contre lui.

-Savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été touchée par un adulte m'intéresse, ajouta-t-elle.

Une vague d'embarras saisit chacun. Ils étaient tous là pour la même raison mais il était évident que pour le moment, ils évitaient d'en discuter. Sandra poussa un grognement sonore, presque d'avertissement pour indiquer à Athénais qu'elle ferait mieux d'attendre avant de s'engager dans une telle discussion. Alvin retint sa respiration et il sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans un pouf violet.

Seul Antonin ne parut pas embarrassé. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement. La première discussion concernant les abus sexuels aurait finalement lieu ce jour là. Et il était loin d'imaginer qu'Aleksandre en serait à l'origine. Il s'assura d'un coup d'œil que ses patients se portaient bien. Ils étaient tous blêmes et fixaient Athénais comme si elle avait prononcé une énormité ou alors une injure particulièrement inventive. La jeune anorexique eut le courage de redresser le menton sans quitter le Survivant du regard.

Celui-ci se retourna lentement vers eux. Son teint était livide et ses yeux noirs ressortaient étrangement. Antonin se retient de hocher la tête avec excitation. « _C'est ça, garçon, exprime ta colère. Tu vas y arriver. » _Il serra les poings le long de son corps lorsque la jeune fille répéta qu'elle était vraiment intéressée de discuter avec eux car elle réaliserait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-Je me fiche complètement de savoir que vous vous êtes laissés violer par quelqu'un, aboya-t-il. Ça ne me concerne pas!

Des tremblements nerveux commencèrent à parcourir le corps du jeune homme. Antonin fit un pas en avant, prêt à intervenir. Ivan l'avait informé de son malaise la veille. Il avait vomi à plusieurs reprises. Même si l'infirmier avait assuré que tout était en ordre, il était nécessaire de rester vigilant.

-Tu es méchant, marmonna Sean avec hésitation. On pourrait s'aider.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi discuter avec vous m'aidera!

-Parce que pour une fois, on pourra parler de cela à quelqu'un qui peut nous comprendre, rétorqua Amandine à mi-voix.

Aleksandre baissa les yeux en s'appuyant lourdement contre la porte en bois. Était-ce qu'il désirait? Parler aux autres qui pourraient le comprendre. Il avait déjà souhaité cela, en songeant que ni son père ni Ivan n'avaient été abusés par une autre personne. Ils agissaient envers lui sans réellement mesurer l'intensité des sentiments provenant de ces évènements.

Si ça pouvait l'aider, il voulait bien essayer.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Navré pour ce léger retard. J'ai terminé à 21H mon stage hier soir donc je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de le mettre en ligne. D'autant plus que j'ai fété mon permis :D Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis très heureuse de l'avoir décrocher du premier coup ^^ _

_En ce qui concerne les reviews, alors que j'avais le temps grâce au week-end de trois jours, le site m'a empêché de répondre à toutes les reviews. Ca ne me renvoyait pas sur la page habituelle donc je ne savais pas trop comment faire. Je suis désolé d'être si peu présente, je déteste cela d'ailleurs, mais quand c'est pas le temps qui m'en empêche, c'est le site. Surtout que je n'avais pas internet ce matin. Bref, que des aventures ! _

_Un remerciement spécial à ma bêta à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis longtemps tant je suis débordée._

_Dans tous les cas, merci à vous tous et à la semaine prochaine !_

_Patmol25._


	118. CXVIII: Confessions

Bonjour à tous,

Ca fait deux semaines que je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews. Est-ce que ça le fait à l'un d'entre vous ? Ca m'envoie sur la page des MP, ce qui fait que je peux en envoyer un tout les 5 mins donc c'est très long. Est-ce le site qui déconne ?

Enfin, dans tout les cas, j'aurais davantage le temps puisque je finis mon stage à la fin de la semaine avec un spectacle que j'ai mis en place donc bon... je serais sûrement crevée.

J'espère que vous allez aimer le chapitre. Je l'apprécie car les conversations entre les personnages sont assez émouvantes / importantes pour l'histoire. Enfin, vous l'aurez compris, c'est un chapitre que j'affectionne quand même. On m'a plusieurs fois demandé le nombre de chapitres restants. Il y aura en tout 126 chapitres + 1 épilogue donc 127 chapitres, soit 9 à lire encore ^^

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Chapitre: Confessions

Drago Malefoy était actuellement assis sur une chaise autour de la grande table de la cuisine. Il étendit ses jambes fines sur la chaise en face de lui, s'installant comme son père refusait qu'il le fasse. Ça avait des avantages de vivre loin de son père, n'est-ce pas? Ses fins sourcils blonds étaient froncés de mécontentement. Un air boudeur marquait son visage. Il regardait Aleksandre qui s'agitait devant les fourneaux de la cuisine du Manoir Snape. En ce premier jour de vacances, les deux hommes s'étaient réveillés de bonne heure. Même Mrs Weasley, la cuisinière attitrée du Manoir, dormait encore. Alors Aleksandre, un peu hésitant, avait décidé de cuisiner un petit-déjeuner en s'aidant d'un livre. Draco ne voulait pas décevoir son petit-ami si enthousiaste à l'idée de préparer des pancakes mais il espérait pouvoir avaler quelque chose rapidement.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas son repas qui le chagrinait. Il soupira bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de l'adolescent devant lui mais celui-ci resta concentré sur sa tâche. À la place, Aleksandre cassa la coquille des œufs avant de les verser dans un saladier contenant de la farine. Il ajouta la dose de lait nécessaire et mélangea le tout avec une cuillère à soupe. Il regarda nerveusement l'horloge. Il était à peine sept heures du matin et il espérait que Molly ne se réveillerait pas avant qu'il ait terminé son petit-déjeuner. Il connaissait la femme envahissante. Elle lui arracherait la poêle avant qu'il ne puisse y verser une seule louche de la pâte. Ce côté ménagère était assez énervant.

-Drago? Interrogea-t-il innocemment.

-Comment peux-tu cuisiner alors que tu...

-ALORS QUE QUOI?

Le brusque cri d'Aleksandre retomba dans le silence pesant de la cuisine et les deux adolescents se fixèrent. Au bout d'un moment, le garçon retourna au saladier posé devant lui. Il termina de mélanger la pâte en faisant attention à ne rien faire tomber au sol. Il s'appliqua à faire disparaître les grumeaux en essayant de retrouver son calme. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Drago le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles. C'était les vacances de Noël. Ils allaient être ensemble durant deux semaines alors il voulait en profiter sans se disputer avec lui.

-Je trouve étonnant que tu me parles tout à coup de Voldemort, expliqua calmement le blond. C'est surprenant, voilà tout.

-C'est légitime que je commence à m'interroger sur cette foutue prophétie, rétorqua Aleksandre.

Il tournait toujours le dos à l'héritier Malefoy, préférant se concentrer sur la sorte de flamme qu'il lançait pour allumer le fourneau. Une fois que des petites flammes bleutées apparurent, il déposa la poêle dessus et y fit fondre un fin morceau de beurre. Tout en faisant cela, il s'efforça de rester silencieux. Il se maudit d'avoir abordé le sujet de la prophétie si tôt. Il avait fait un mauvais rêve. Encore. Ça avait été un mélange terrifiant de Voldemort et de l'oncle Vernon. Il s'était réveillé haletant et il avait sûrement poussé un cri strident mais il s'était assuré de conserver un sortilège de silence autour de sa chambre. Évidemment, son père serait furieux s'il le découvrait mais il préférait cela plutôt que de réveiller tout le Manoir chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar.

Inévitablement, revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait douloureusement rappelé qu'il était le Survivant. À cette pensée, il se frotta machinalement le front. Sa cicatrice l'avait picoté durant quelques minutes mais cette sensation désagréable s'était finalement évanouie. Il lui était impossible de se rendormir après cela. Il frissonna en se rappelant les yeux rouges de l'homme. Il était effrayant. Et pourtant, il allait devoir lui faire face, n'est-ce pas? C'était ce que la prophétie disait et de toute manière, il commençait à s'en douter. La magie en lui était puissante. Trop puissante, peut-être. On ne lui aurait pas permis de posséder une telle puissance s'il ne la mettait pas au profit de la communauté. Comment réussirait-il à réaliser la prophétie si... s'il avait tellement peur de Voldemort, de ses yeux tranchants, de sa froideur?

Il fit cuire son premier pancake. Délicatement, il utilisa une spatule pour le glisser hors de la poêle et le déposer sur une assiette. Prenant son courage à demain, il se tourna vers Drago et le posa devant lui pour qu'il le goûte. S'il était mauvais, il n'allait pas s'amuser à cuire un saladier entier de pâte de pancake pour les jeter à la poubelle. Comprenant sa demande, le blond déposa une cuillère de confiture à la myrtille dessus et en croqua un bout. Il assura à Aleksandre que c'était délicieux et le jeune homme se détourna de lui pour reprendre la cuisson.

-Pourquoi maintenant? Ça fait plusieurs mois que nous l'avons écoutée et tu ne m'en as jamais reparlée.

-J'en ai assez de cette guerre! Râla Aleksandre en faisant volte-face. Il n'y a que moi qui peux mettre un terme à cela! Je ne peux pas rester ici, à... à cuire des pancakes pendant que tout le monde subit la guerre! Elle ne se terminera jamais si je pense ainsi.

Cette fois-ci, les larmes s'étaient accumulées dans les yeux sombres d'Aleksandre. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et il pointait la louche d'un air menaçant en direction de Drago. Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse sur son visage pour les faire disparaître. Il tourna le dos une nouvelle fois à son petit-ami en extirpant un troisième pancake de la poêle. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était épuisé. Sa nuit écourtée par ce cauchemar avait fragilisé ses nerfs. Il aurait peut-être dû rester allongé un peu plus longtemps. Ça lui aurait évité une telle conversation avec Drago.

Jonathan se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pousser la porte de la cuisine en demandant à son cousin quel était le sens de ses paroles. Il avait cette horrible manie d'écouter les conversations aux portes. Ça faisait enrager Severus lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il le découvrait agenouillé contre un mur. Sa mère et lui l'avaient puni de nombreuses fois pour ce motif mais il était habité par une curiosité purement Gryffondoresque. Toutefois, il trouvait toujours une bonne raison de continuer à écouter ces discussions. Là, il entendait son cousin évoquer la guerre en tenant des propos étranges.

Pourquoi prétendait-il être le seul à pouvoir achever la guerre? Il ne voulait pas être méchant envers son cousin. Il était le Survivant. Il était reconnu dans le monde entier pour avoir mystérieusement détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres des années auparavant. C'était même une histoire que l'on racontait aux enfants avant qu'ils ne se couchent. En plus de cela, il était un sorcier talentueux. Son aptitude à la magie sans baguette en était bien la preuve, n'est-ce pas? Il n'avait jamais vu une personne apprendre aussi rapidement, avec tant de facilité, une forme de magie. Jonathan était certain que Dumbledore était vert de jalousie face au pouvoir qu'Aleksandre possédait.

Cependant, il le trouvait un peu pompeux de s'attribuer un rôle si important dans cette guerre. Qui lui avait dit cela? Et puis, Aleksandre n'était pas du genre à se laisser embobiner facilement en ce qui concernait Voldemort. En réalité, son cousin tentait d'éviter ce sujet. Il grimaça doucement en songeant que Drago était peut-être plus approprié à présent à recevoir les confidences d'Aleksandre. Gabriel et lui échangeaient également des petits secrets qu'ils ne disaient pas aux autres mais c'était... c'était blessant de voir que son cousin agissait de la même manière que lui. C'était stupide, n'est-ce pas?

-Pourquoi veux-tu sauver le monde entier? C'est ton foutu complexe du héros qui ressort, Potter!

Drago Malefoy était un adolescent de seize ans ayant un franc-parler dérangeant. Il le savait et jouait de sa langue acérée pour agacer son entourage. Tout le monde pensait qu'être un Serpentard était la raison de cette qualité mais c'était plutôt le résultat de l'éducation de ses parents. Son père lui avait également instruit qu'il fallait être froid face aux autres. Ça avait été un apprentissage efficace. Néanmoins, il tressaillit lorsque le regard noir de son petit-ami se posa sur lui. L'appeler Potter n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus judicieuse qu'il avait eu jusque là. Or, il soutient courageusement son regard.

-Tu veux savoir la vérité Drago? Demanda froidement Aleksandre. Je me fiche totalement du monde entier comme tu dis. Aucun ne m'a soutenu. Ils m'ont tous dénigré quand j'ai déclaré le retour de Voldemort. Je veux sauver ma famille et moi-même. Veux-tu vraiment rester bloqué dans cette maison parce que tu es un traître et moi le Survivant? On ne pourra alors jamais sortir comme tout le monde! On ne pourra rien faire. Ton père sera toujours obligé d'espionner Voldemort.

Il arrêta là sa tirade en serrant les poings le long de son corps. Drago le fixait d'un air incrédule, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était ridicule. Ses joues rosirent doucement et il se maudit encore une fois. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester silencieux? Il retourna à ses pancakes. Il en avait déjà préparé une pile conséquente et tout le monde au Manoir pourrait les goûter. Il prit une inspiration tremblante en se retenant de lancer une réplique cinglante au blond muet. Ne pouvait-il pas réagir? En fait, il avait des milliers d'exemples comme ceux-ci à donner son petit-ami. Comment grandirait l'enfant d'Elena et Sirius en plein milieu d'une guerre? Tous les deux devaient éviter de quitter le Manoir car ils étaient des cibles des Mangemorts. Son père devrait toujours se cacher au Manoir ou à Poudlard car tout le monde voulait le tuer.

Drago avait déjà pensé à cela plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, il s'efforçait de diriger ses pensées dans une autre direction. Évidemment, vivre continuellement dans cette atmosphère de guerre n'était pas rassurant. Un jour forcément, le calme reviendrait mais ça se signerait par la perte d'un clan. De toutes ses forces, le blond espérait que ce soit l'ordre du phénix qui soit vainqueur. Il n'osait imaginer tous les morts qu'il y aurait lors de la bataille finale, tous les blessés. Et si Voldemort gagnait, les survivants seraient probablement contraints de fuir ou de rester cachés. Ce n'était pas une existence saine alors il préférait ne pas y penser.

Or, Aleksandre le mettait au pied du mur. Pourquoi le forçait-il à penser à une telle chose alors qu'il voulait seulement profiter de sa première journée de vacances? Le silence dans la pièce était pesant. Drago avala une dernière bouchée de pancake, repu. Ensuite, il se leva et s'approcha d'Aleksandre. Le garçon était en train d'empiler un dernier pancake sur la pile. Il posa la poêle encore chaude dans l'évier en inox en sursautant lorsque le Serpentard passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se tendit légèrement, surpris par le contact.

-Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie d'une telle vie mais te jeter la tête la première dans un combat pour affronter Tu-sais-qui n'est pas une bonne idée, déclara posément Drago. Tu n'as même pas parlé de la prophétie avec Severus. C'est peut-être le moment de le faire.

Aleksandre s'appuya contre le torse du blond et il se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte. Il y avait des avantages à se lever avant tout le monde, n'est-ce pas? Il soupira, réfléchissant aux paroles de Drago. Il n'avait pas tort. Son père et lui n'avaient pas discuté du contenu de la prophétie. L'adulte savait simplement qu'il l'avait écouté en compagnie de son petit-ami. Lorsqu'il avait voulu en parler, l'adolescent avait marmonné une excuse avant de s'enfuir, ne se sentant pas prêt à affronter une telle conversation.

-Tu as raison, approuva-t-il. Cette prophétie est vraiment embêtante mais nous devons réfléchir à comment la réaliser.

Un peu effrayé par ce que cela sous-entendait, l'aristocrate retient son souffle en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Et si Voldemort gagnait? Et si Aleksandre échouait? Même s'il n'était pas le dernier des crétins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était _vraiment _puissant. Il avait des avantages non négligeables. Entre son habilité et ses connaissances magiques, il savait parfaitement manipuler l'être-humain. Il connaissait pratiquement tout de l'existence de son petit-ami. Entre sa vie chez sa famille Moldue et ses petites aventures à Poudlard, l'homme ignorait peu de choses à propos du Survivant.

De son côté, Aleksandre était un puissant sorcier mais ce n'était pas comparable au Lord Noir. Le blond était certain que ce dernier maîtrisait la magie sans baguette avec aisance. En ce qui concernait la magie, il était parfait. Ensuite, le jeune Snape ne s'était jamais intéressé à la vie de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Si celui-ci savait tout de la sienne, ce n'était pas le cas pour Aleksandre. Un soupir soucieux traversa ses lèvres. Il aurait dû s'en douter après tout. L'adolescent ne resterait pas toujours à l'écart. Maintenant que sa maladie mentale semblait s'être évanouie, ou en tout cas, largement atténuée, laisser Voldemort agir à sa guise était intolérable.

Lorsque le silence s'étira et qu'un bruit de froissement de vêtements se fit entendre, Jonathan supposa que les deux garçons avaient terminé de parler. Il les empêcha de s'adonner à une autre activité en poussant la porte d'un geste brusque. Il fit semblant de s'être réveillé à l'instant et se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise tandis que son cousin se dégageait promptement de l'étreinte du blond, les joues rosissantes. Même si c'était lui qui avait voulu révéler leur relation à tout le monde, il était toujours embarrassé de faire preuve d'affection envers Drago sous le regard scrutateur de son cousin ou encore pire, celui de son père. Ce dernier affichait toujours un air indéchiffrable, les fixant dès qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Même le blond évitait le regard de son parrain pour ne pas y lire une possible désapprobation.

-Tu as cuisiné? Demanda Jonathan avec surprise. C'est génial!

Sans attendre, il attrapa un pancake qu'il tartina de confiture. En un geste, il fut dans sa bouche et il le mâcha d'un air heureux. Il marmonna à Aleksandre que c'était délicieux, ignorant le regard dégoûté inscrit sur le visage de celui-ci. Toujours la bouche pleine, il se servit un verre de jus d'orange et attrapa un kiwi dans la corbeille à fruit. Jouant avec un couteau à dent pour découper le fruit en deux, il songea que sa mère serait heureuse de le voir manger aussi sainement dès le réveil.

Un silence paisible, cette fois-ci, s'installa dans la cuisine. L'agitation quotidienne dans le Manoir rendait rare ces moments de calme. Drago et Aleksandre s'assirent autour de la table et ce dernier avala enfin son petit-déjeuner. Il n'était pas mécontent de son premier essai en cuisine même si certains pancakes auraient mérité de cuire plus longtemps. La porte grinça en s'entrouvrant et Chamallow apparut. Le chaton miaula doucement en étendant ses deux pattes devant lui. Il s'ébroua ensuite et sauta agilement sur les genoux de son maître. Celui-ci sourit doucement et frotta son nez dans le cou du chaton malgré l'air sombre de Drago.

Tandis que celui-ci évoquait le programme de sa journée avec un large sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, programme qui consistait à ne rien faire, Jonathan les observa discrètement. Son regard s'attarda surtout sur son cousin dont le nez était plissé de mécontentement. Il observait d'un air colérique la trace de confiture étalée sur le dos de sa main alors que Chamallow tentait de grimper sur la table pour trouver un met à son goût. Il était assez impressionné par la manière naturelle dont il avait été accueilli, comme s'ils ne parlaient pas d'un sujet grave quelques minutes plus tôt. Il soupira doucement en pelant son kiwi.

De quelle prophétie parlaient-ils? Il savait que Drago, Aleksandre et Liam s'étaient rendus au Ministère de la Magie pour récupérer une petite sphère contenant un oracle mais selon son cousin, le globe avait été détruit lors de la bataille. C'était la seule explication qu'il lui avait fournie. Il croyait que c'était un simple piège de Voldemort pour attirer le Survivant au Ministère. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pensé que c'était vraiment important. Il n'était pas un fervent supporteur de la divination qui, à ses yeux, était un ensemble nébuleux de mensonges. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas en ce qui concernait son cousin puisque même Severus était au courant de cette histoire. Et son oncle n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser avoir par de telles sornettes.

Malgré lui, il était fâché que son cousin ne l'ait pas mis dans la confidence. Il se sentait mis à part alors qu'Aleksandre et lui étaient jusque là très proches. Il avait pensé qu'ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre en ce qui concernait les sujets importants. Et cette prophétie qui visiblement lui conférait une place centrale dans la guerre était, à ses yeux, importante. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, s'attirant un regard soucieux de ce dernier qui hésita à l'interpeller pour lui demander s'il se sentait bien. Toutefois, il n'en eut pas le temps car Drago le coupa, involontairement.

-Est-ce qu'une partie de Quidditch vous intéresserait? Proposa-t-il. Je crois que nous n'avons jamais volé au Manoir.

-Vraiment? S'enthousiasma Aleksandre. Ça fait des mois que je ne suis pas monté sur un balai!

-Tiens, tiens. Il semblerait que le Survivant veut nous montrer ses exploits en tant que joueur de Quidditch! Railla Jonathan en souriant. Je pense que ça va être intéressant.

Très puérilement, Aleksandre lui tira la langue alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Il espérait seulement que la neige n'allait pas se remettre à tomber car il craignait que leur partie ne doive être reportée. Surtout que le brouillard ne s'était pas encore levé. Mrs Weasley apparut, vêtue d'une épaisse robe de chambre orange. Drago grimaça en notant intérieurement que le tissu jurait affreusement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle observa un instant la table recouverte de pancakes.

-Oh les garçons! Vous n'auriez pas dû...

-C'est bon Mrs Weasley, coupa le fils de Severus d'un ton agacé. Nous avons cuisiné et nous n'avons même pas fait brûler le Manoir donc je pense que tout va bien!

La mère de famille ainsi que les deux autres adolescents le fixèrent d'un air surpris et il rougit doucement. Néanmoins, il ne baissa pas la tête. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient jeunes qu'ils étaient des incapables.

**oOo**

Elena était allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie de Mrs Pomfresh. Les rideaux étaient tirés autour du lit, lui laissant un espace confiné. Des sortilèges de confidentialité étaient placés autour de cet espace. Elle eut un faible sourire en imaginant la réaction d'un étudiant en la découvrant subir un rendez-vous gynécologique pour son cinquième mois. En seulement quelques semaines, elle avait l'impression d'avoir gonflé. La mignonne petite forme arrondie avait laissé place à un ventre en forme de ballon. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait encore prendre du poids au cours de ces quatre prochains mois. Merci Merlin, les nausées s'étaient envolées mais elle avait l'impression que son dos et ses jambes boudinées pesaient une tonne.

L'infirmière apparut, tenant un pot de crème dans la main. Derrière elle flottait un écran magique. Elle lui sourit gentiment et annonça qu'elle allait donner une potion à un étudiant et qu'elle revenait dans quelques minutes. Sirius était en retard et cela contrariait Elena. Où était ce crétin, bon sang? C'était probablement l'échographie la plus importante de sa grossesse. Elle caressa doucement son ventre rebondi et un sourire tendre joua sur ses lèvres. Mrs Pomfresh allait pouvoir leur annoncer le sexe du bébé. Serait-ce un garçon comme Jonathan ou alors une petite fille? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et elle était impatiente de le découvrir. Elle imaginait déjà la tête de son grand frère lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait, peu importe le résultat.

La tenture du rideau s'écarta à nouveau et Sirius arriva. L'homme était essoufflé et particulièrement pâle. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que le matériel n'était pas encore mis en place. Il lui fit un sourire incertain en s'approchant rapidement d'elle.

-Pardon pour mon retard, s'excusa-t-il précipitamment en embrassant le haut du front d'Elena. Dumbledore me retenait et je l'ai planté au milieu du couloir alors...

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu es là, c'est le plus important.

Sirius lui sourit tendrement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ensuite, il posa sa main droite sur la protubérance du ventre d'Elena. Il était toujours surprenant de savoir qu'un petit être grandissait sous cette peau tendue. Il allait devenir papa. Même si cela faisait quatre mois qu'il connaissait la grossesse de la jeune femme, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée et il subissait toujours les sarcasmes de Lucius et de Severus. Tous les deux plaignaient le pauvre gamin qui allait naître pour sa filiation mais il savait parfaitement que les deux hommes le taquinaient. Il allait devenir un bon père. Un vrai père. Il avait déjà une faible expérience avec Jonathan. Il ne savait pas s'il agissait bien avec l'adolescent mais en tout cas, il essayait de faire au mieux. Il sourit stupidement.

Mrs Pomfresh arriva et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face au comportement euphorique de Sirius. Elle aussi était amusée de voir que l'un des plus insupportables étudiants de Poudlard allait devoir élever un enfant. Elle espérait simplement être à la retraite lorsque cet enfant rejoindrait le château. D'un mouvement de la baguette magique, elle plaça le matériel nécessaire pour l'échographie. Elle marmonna une formule qui alluma le petit écran. D'un autre sort, elle relia l'utérus d'Elena à la machine. Ensuite, elle étala la crème et lui expliqua que c'était pour protéger le fœtus des ondes magiques qui allaient s'échapper de sa baguette magique. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un enfant sorcier qu'il pouvait s'exposer à une forte dose de magie extérieure à celle de sa mère.

La baguette de l'infirmière se posa sur son ventre et elle prononça une troisième formule. Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans le corps de la future maman. Le couple lia leurs mains lorsqu'une image grisonnante apparut sur l'écran. D'abord flou, les contours se formèrent et un petit être apparut. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Elena voyait son enfant lors d'une échographie mais l'émotion était toujours aussi intense. Elle resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de son amant.

-Regarde ses mains, chuchota Sirius, les yeux exorbités. Elles sont minuscules.

Elena gloussa en hochant la tête, admirant elle-même les petits membres qui bougeaient doucement. Son corps était déjà bien formé. Son petit nez était légèrement retroussé, rappelant celui de Sirius. La jeune femme soupira doucement, pressée de pouvoir enfin tenir ce petit être dans ses bras, le serrer contre sa poitrine, lui donner le sein pour le nourrir et lui chanter une jolie berceuse. Elle se souvenait encore de celle qui calmait toujours Jonathan qui était un petit garçon nerveux. Combien de temps passait-il à hurler, ses petits poings et pieds s'agitant dans tous les sens? Bientôt, leurs nuits seraient très mouvementées et elle espérait qu'elle trouverait une petite musique qui le calmerait. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle vit que son amant semblait lui-même très ému. Sirius était bien plus sensible qu'il ne voulait le faire croire aux autres.

-Deux jambes. Deux bras. Une tête. Tout va bien, assura Pomfresh. Je suppose que vous voulez connaître le sexe?

-Et pas qu'un peu! Rétorqua Sirius en souriant.

Mrs Pomfresh déplaça sa baguette magique jusqu'à ce que l'image laisse apparaître l'entrejambe du nourrisson. Les deux jambes s'agitèrent doucement, comme s'il sentait la magie pulser autour de lui. L'infirmière eut un doux sourire. En travaillant dans une école, elle traitait rarement les grossesses. Ses collègues la conseillaient à certaines familles lorsqu'eux-mêmes étaient débordés. Elle aidait également ses amis même si elle n'était jamais celle qui réalisait l'accouchement. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas experte dans son domaine. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un véritable plaisir pour elle d'accompagner les futurs parents jusqu'à la naissance.

-Voilà, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que c'est une petite fille qui va naître.

-Oh Merlin!

Elena sentit les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir. Elle posa sa main libre sur son ventre malgré la baguette de l'infirmière toujours présente. Les hormones ne se contrôlaient pas évidemment. Elle leva la tête vers son amant qui fixait l'écran d'un air abasourdi et elle se sentit incroyablement heureuse. Subitement, Sirius détacha ses yeux de l'écran où leur enfant, à eux, se trouvait. Il la fixa avant de la serrer avec force contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans les longs cheveux noirs de la femme.

-Je ne le croirai jamais, chuchota Sirius.

Mrs Pomfresh sortit discrètement du petit carré réservé à sa patiente particulière, laissant au couple un moment d'intimité. Grâce à un autre sortilège, elle avait maintenu l'image de l'écran. Les deux adultes étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et Sirius se pencha pour embrasser le ventre rebondi. Il le chatouilla doucement en chuchotant à la petite fille combien il était heureux de sa venue.

-Et tu as intérêt à être gentille avec maman ces quatre derniers mois parce que c'est moi qui subit sa mauvaise humeur, pouffa-t-il.

La concernée frappa sèchement le haut de la tête de son amant en lui interdisant d'inculquer des mauvaises pensées au bébé. Celui-ci voulut se défendre mais Mrs Pomfresh revenait déjà. Elle sourit doucement en voyant les deux adultes se chamailler. Elena lui assura qu'elle pouvait mettre un terme à l'échographie, se sentant de plus en plus fatiguée. Les sortilèges jetés par l'infirmière consommaient une folle énergie et elle dormait longtemps après un tel rendez-vous. Une fois tout le matériel rangé et qu'Elena se soit rassise convenablement dans le lit, l'infirmière s'assit face au couple.

-Elena, j'ai remarqué quelque chose.

-Quoi? Que se passe-t-il? S'alarma-t-elle immédiatement, l'inquiétude sonnant dans sa voix.

Le visage déjà pâle suite à toutes les émotions ressenties de Sirius blêmit encore plus et il fronça les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur l'écran où l'image de leur fille se présentait. Il chercha un détail qui pourrait indiquer une anomalie mais il trouvait que le bébé se portait bien même s'il n'était pas expert dans ce domaine.

-Rien de grave, rassura l'infirmière en lui souriant doucement. Mais vous semblez extrêmement stressé. Vous savez que cet état est néfaste autant pour vous que pour ce petit cœur en vous.

-C'est difficile de ne pas l'être dans une telle situation.

-J'en ai conscience mais... tentez de vous détendre au mieux.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago resta un moment incertain devant la porte close de son meilleur ami. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez en fermant les yeux. L'annonce officielle du sexe de l'enfant d'Elena et Sirius avait enthousiasmé tout le monde. Severus avait fait preuve d'une étonnante affection devant tout le monde en félicitant sa sœur, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte protectrice. Il avait même _serré_ la main de Sirius, son beau-frère adoré. Molly avait chaleureusement félicité les deux parents, les yeux humides. En réalité, tout le monde avait hâte de voir cet enfant, ce nouveau-né en cette période de guerre. Cette petite fille semblait narguer l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. C'était rassurant.

Mais les deux adolescents Snape avaient été les moins enchantés. Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne l'avaient montrés. Ils avaient feinté l'enthousiasme même si Drago avait parfaitement entendu son petit-ami marmonner qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir une petite fille car elle serait bien trop fragile pour jouer avec elle. Ensuite, Jonathan... Et bien, il était anxieux face à cette intrusion. Elena l'avait remarqué également mais son fils s'était éclipsé si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le rassurer. Ensuite, elle avait été occupé avec le repas et à répondre aux questions pressées de Molly.

Maintenant, lui était comme un crétin devant la porte de son ami. Ils s'étaient un peu éloignés après qu'ils se soient disputés à propos d'Aleksandre. Honnêtement, Drago avait vraiment été blessé par les accusations de son ami. Comment Jonathan pouvait-il même penser qu'il comptait abuser et profiter de la faiblesse de son cousin? C'était tellement stupide, par Merlin! Il ferait tout pour protéger Aleksandre. Ensuite, il n'avait pas compris ses reproches. Il n'avait pas la réputation d'un goujat. Sa seule aventure était celle qu'il avait eue avec Adrian Pucey. À présent, le jeune homme avait terminé ses études et il travaillait pour l'ordre du phénix après avoir fui le « centre de formation » des Mangemorts. Ils s'étaient rapprochés puisqu'il vivait à nouveau à Poudlard mais jamais il n'avait eu le moindre contact sexuel avec le garçon. Il était aussi vierge et pur que... Que la neige!

-Je peux rentrer Jon? Demanda-t-il après avoir toqué un bref coup contre la porte.

-Vas-y!

Le blond poussa doucement la porte et il lança un regard sombre à Ginny qui sortait d'une salle de bain, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette rose. Jonathan était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il lisait un livre en prenant des notes sur un parchemin. Bien. Il faisait ses devoirs alors qu'il était environ vingt et une heure. Gabriel n'était pas dans sa chambre et ils ne faisaient rien de pas vraiment innocent. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, n'est-ce pas? Drago avait pris l'habitude de voir le français dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. À Poudlard, il s'invitait dans le dortoir et il partageait le même lit que Jonathan. C'était dégoutant et affreusement immoral, n'est-ce pas? Elena ferait un arrêt cardiaque de savoir de quelle manière son fils occupait ses nuits.

-Une petite sœur, ça ne t'intéresse pas?

D'accord, ce n'était pas la manière la plus délicate d'aborder le sujet. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur le lit double de son ami, en face de lui.

-Écoute Drago, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, le coupa immédiatement son ami en se replongeant dans son lit.

Il était déjà assez nerveux et le sommeil serait difficile à trouver. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Drago ou l'entendre lui servir une belle morale sur son comportement puéril.

-Non, attends! Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens mais tu vas voir que devenir grand frère est le plus beau cadeau que pouvait te faire ta mère et Sirius. Je sais, ajouta-t-il en le voyant prêt à le couper. Si Samaël n'était pas mort, je t'effrayerais peut-être en te disant que c'est horrible d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais... mais je sais ce que tu ressens.

Jonathan s'apprêtait visiblement à lui répondre vertement et le jeune Malefoy fut soulagé de le voir ravaler sa réplique. Malgré tous les efforts du monde, s'il venait à le critiquer sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à être un frère, il lui balancerait son poing dans la figure. Mais son meilleur ami en avait conscience alors il se contenta de continuer à écrire furieusement sur son parchemin. C'était le genre de remarque qu'il ne pourrait _jamais _supporter. Son petit frère était mort mais il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître durant ces trois années. Il avait peu de souvenirs. Il savait principalement ce que sa mère lui avait révélé et ce que les photographies montraient.

Le jeune Snape se sentait stupide mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions. Jusque là, il avait accepté le fait que sa mère soit enceinte. Bien sûr, en l'apprenant, il avait été fâché mais au bout de quelques semaines, il s'était habitué à l'idée. Il aimait bien Sirius. Sa mère était heureuse. Il était grand maintenant. Il avait bien accepté Aleksandre dans la famille alors que le garçon était complètement terrifié par lui et... taré même à cette époque. À présent, son cousin était comme son frère. Alors, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal en sachant que c'était une petite fille qui se développait dans le ventre de sa mère. Ça... ça rendait son état concret. Son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour, ses sautes d'humeur, ses examens médicaux. Tout cela lui rappelait quotidiennement que bientôt, un petit être rosé et braillant s'ajouterait à la famille Snape. Et c'était dérangeant.

-Quand Samaël est né, j'étais mort de jalousie, chuchota Drago en fixant l'édredon noir recouvrant le lit. Tout le monde était après ce petit garçon magnifique et je me sentais comme un crétin à part, comme si je n'étais plus intéressant.

Jonathan cessa d'écrire et il releva lentement la tête vers son meilleur ami. Le visage de Drago était encore plus pâle qu'habituellement et il se sentit mal pour lui. Il faisait l'effort de venir lui parler de Samaël alors que le sujet était toujours aussi douloureux. Il pouvait au moins l'écouter même s'il n'adhérait pas entièrement à ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Il referma son encrier pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait totalement.

Drago eut une inspiration tremblante et se maudit. Il aurait voulu paraître neutre et serein face à Jonathan mais dès que son petit frère était évoqué, il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulait que cette conversation fasse réalisée quelque chose à son meilleur ami et pas qu'elle se centre sur sa propre douleur. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage en essayant de faire disparaître les larmes qui avaient immédiatement gorgées ses yeux.

-Quand il a été vraiment malade, c'était encore pire, confia-t-il en grimaçant.

Et sa voix était honteuse. Tout son être criait d'ailleurs sa culpabilité. Maladroitement, Jonathan tendit le bras et tapota le genou de son ami qui se trouvait face à lui dans un geste se voulant réconfortant. Drago continua son récit en lui expliquant que l'attention portée à Samaël était redoublée chaque fois qu'il allait mal, chaque fois qu'il peinait à respirer ou que quelque chose rappelait qu'une maladie était en train de ronger sa magie et l'essence même qui lui permettait de vivre. Il avait été mort de jalousie lorsque son père avait cessé de se rendre quotidiennement au Ministère de la Magie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le voyait chaque jour dès que Samaël allait mal alors qu'auparavant, il l'apercevait seulement le matin au petit-déjeuner et le soir vers dix-huit heures. Il était furieux et fâché, persuadé que ses parents l'aimaient moins que Samaël.

-Maman m'a raconté cela une fois. Ce n'était pas pour me blesser et me faire sentir mal. Je lui ai simplement demandé comment j'avais réagi face à ce petit frère, expliqua-t-il. Je réalise combien c'était stupide mais je me souviens que ce sentiment était incontrôlable. J'étais tellement jaloux.

Jonathan resta silencieux, se contentant d'observer le visage pâle de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait envie de le consoler mais il avait le pressentiment que le blond le repousserait. Il semblait triste mais pourtant, il parlait d'une voix neutre comme s'il établissait un constat.

-Mais chaque fois que j'étais fâché contre lui, je... je ressentais le besoin d'aller jouer avec. Il adorait qu'on joue tous les deux. À la fin, papa et maman nous laissaient jouer jusqu'à je ne sais pas quelle heure. Je crois qu'ils s'étaient résignés au fait que le repos forcé n'aidait en rien Samaël, que de toute manière il allait partir.

L'ancien élève de Dumstrang remarqua que Drago n'utilisait jamais le mot « mourir » ou tout autre dérivé tel que « mort » en ce qui concernait Samaël. Il sourit doucement en imaginant Lucius observer d'un air exaspéré ses deux enfants se chamailler ensemble. Lui-même avait connu brièvement le petit frère de Drago. Environ trois mois avant qu'il ne meure, sa mère et lui emménagèrent chez Severus. Il avait six ans. Samaël trois ans. C'était inattendu pour tout le monde. Son oncle pensait qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa sœur. À cette époque, il allait rarement au Manoir Malefoy car toute l'attention était focalisée sur Samaël. Un troisième enfant dans la grande demeure serait trop. S'il se souvenait bien, il s'était vraiment lié d'amitié avec le blond lorsque sa mère avait aidé Narcissa à se remettre de la mort de son fils cadet.

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a de merveilleux dans le fait d'être un grand frère? Demanda Drago en relevant ses yeux gris vers lui.

Jonathan secoua lentement la tête. Non. Il l'ignorait mais il espérait que son ami allait lui fournir une raison qui allait le faire accepter cette petite fille qui s'apprêtait à chambouler toute son existence bien rangée.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui compte sur toi, qui s'appuie sur toi. Jusque là, c'est toujours toi qui t'appuie sur les autres, les personnes plus âgées. Tu te sens vraiment important et utile. Tu t'appuies à la fois sur tes parents mais tu soutiens ce petit. Je trouve que ça a quelque chose de grisant.

Il songea que c'était plutôt une bonne raison. Il soupira doucement, les paroles de Drago, commençant doucement à faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire et il appréciait sa franchise même si cela était assez éprouvant. Il y aurait forcément d'autres moments où il serait jaloux de cette enfant. Même dans une situation épouvantable, Samaël avait réussi à causer la jalousie de son grand frère. Lui-même serait confronté à la même situation. Mais c'était à lui de faire en sorte que les autres moments avec sa petite sœur soient faits de bonheur. Y arriverait-il?

-Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Aleksandre, je voulais absolument le dire à quelqu'un qui me rassurerait et me conseillerait avant de l'annoncer à mon père et à vous. Si mon frère avait été là, ça aurait été lui. À la place, c'est Aleksandre qui a assuré ce rôle.

Il était rare que Drago exprime autant ses sentiments et ça inquiéta légèrement Jonathan.

-Je me souviendrais toujours que Samaël voulait que ce soit moi qui vienne dans son lit lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas se lever. C'est moi qui restait tout le temps auprès de lui parce qu'on avait des secrets à partager que les adultes ne devaient surtout pas entendre. Tu verras, quand ta sœur aura notre âge, tu auras seize années de plus que son premier petit-ami et tu pourras aller lui casser la gueule sans aucune difficulté si nécessaire.

**oOo**

Lucius était nerveux. Bien sûr, rien dans sa posture ne le montrait mais il sentait son cœur palpiter rapidement contre sa poitrine. Son regard gris était rivé sur un épais dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Bellatrix. Le premier sirotait un verre de vin en écoutant le blond lui faire part des dernières propositions de lois que les membres du Magenmagot lui avait données. Certains étaient assez courageux pour avoir refusé de signer le parchemin d'accord. Il était évident que le Lord allait lui demander les noms de ces imprudents puis il déciderait de ce qu'il devait faire de ces intrépides. Il espérait seulement que ça ne serait pas une nouvelle flopée de famille à détruire pour _« montrer l'exemple. »_

Il présenta la dernière proposition, jetant un regard las à sa montre en or. Il était plus de minuit et il craignait que sa journée soit loin d'être terminée. Une réunion de Mangemorts était organisée dans trente minutes. Malgré lui, il pensa un instant à Drago. Il était heureux que celui-ci vive au Manoir Snape. S'il était resté à la maison, il se serait senti vraiment seul dans cette grande demeure seulement entouré d'elfes de maison. Lui-même oubliait parfois comment transplaner jusqu'au Manoir lorsque cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'y avait pas mis un pied, commandant aux petites créatures de lui apporter des vêtements propres. Et il détestait prendre sa douche ou encore manger dans cette bâtisse délabrée où vivait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cette dernière loi tentait de s'attaquer à Poudlard mais Dumbledore avait fait le nécessaire pour couper toute relation avec le Ministère de la Magie dès qu'il s'était aperçu que Voldemort prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans la société. L'école était entièrement privée et ne recevait donc plus aucune subvention de l'institution du pays. Heureusement, le château possédait un compte en banque fourni, chaque directeur ayant fait l'effort d'assurer une certaine stabilité à l'école de sorcellerie. Il ne manquerait plus que Poudlard doive fermer les portes en raison d'un financement insuffisant.

-Je crains que le château ne soit hors de notre portée Maître, déclara-t-il posément même s'il craignait une brusque bouffée de colère de la part de l'homme.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas à propos de Poudlard, Lucius.

Bien. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à subir une crise de rage chez le mage noir. Il hocha lentement la tête, n'osant pas davantage l'interroger. Néanmoins, même Bellatrix parut surprise par la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui caressait discrètement Nagini. Poudlard était un point sensible. Il était furieux que Dumbledore se soit arrangé pour privatiser entièrement l'établissement scolaire. Les protections autour du domaine étaient telles qu'il était quasiment impensable de mener une attaque pour s'en emparer. Ils avaient réussi une fois mais le vieil homme avait retenu la leçon.

-En effet, j'ai le pressentiment que cette guerre va bientôt s'achever.

-Vraiment? Chuchota Bellatrix d'un air excité.

Elle se pencha plus près de Voldemort, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine généreuse et Lucius eut des difficultés à en détacher les yeux. Heureusement, il se reprit et reporta son attention sur son Maître, écoutant attentivement sa réponse.

-Une fois que j'aurais réglé le souci qu'est Harry Potter ou Aleksandre Snape, peu importe comme il se fait appeler, tout sera beaucoup plus simple pour nous. Cela va arriver dans peu de temps. J'ai trouvé des alliés infaillibles pour organiser une rencontre avec le garçon.

Oh Merlin... Lucius vit son environnement tanguer dangereusement alors qu'il s'efforçait de rester impassible au ton satisfait du puissant sorcier.

Ils avaient de _réels _ennuis.

Severus devait être prévenu. Le plus rapidement possible.


	119. CXIX : Vengeances

**Chapitre: Vengeances**

Aleksandre bailla derrière sa main alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise verte. Il la laissa tomber au sol, songeant un instant que son père hurlerait en découvrant comment il traitait ses vêtements. Il se débarrassa également de son pantalon noir, retenant difficilement un deuxième bâillement. Il enfila rapidement son pyjama bleu avant de s'étendre sur son lit. Il se tortilla jusqu'à se glisser sous l'épaisse couette. Même si le chauffage était élevé, le sol était froid. Les températures à l'extérieur étaient glaciales. D'épaisses plaques de verglas se cachaient sous le fin tapis de neige dans le parc du Manoir.

Il était trois heures du matin et il était épuisé. Ils avaient fêté le réveillon de Noël. Le repas traditionnel avait été servi et ça avait été succulent. Mrs Weasley était une excellente cuisinière. Le pudding ainsi que les biscuits secs servis au dessert avaient été de trop. Il regrettait presque d'avoir autant mangé tant la peau de son ventre était tendue. Il avait hâte de se réveiller le lendemain matin pour déballer ses cadeaux. Un doux sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il fermait les yeux. C'était le deuxième Noël qu'il partageait avec sa famille et il était aussi savoureux que l'année précédente. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait la chance de vivre de tels moments. Pendant une soirée, il avait oublié tous ses soucis. Que ce soit la guerre, Voldemort, ses cauchemars, tout avait disparu de son esprit, ne lui laissant qu'une agréable impression de bien-être.

Même s'il avait hâte de découvrir ce que sa famille lui avait offert, il était un peu déçu de ses propres cadeaux. Évidemment, quitter la protection de l'hôpital ou du Manoir pour acheter des présents était impensable alors il les avait commandés par le biais d'un magazine qui faisait de la vente à distance. Il avait acheté une horloge très originale à Elena. Son père déballerait une jolie chemise, blanche où étaient brodés des filaments dorés. Il ne savait pas si lui offrir un vêtement était le cadeau attendu de sa part mais il n'avait guère eu le choix. Pour lui, Remus avait été acheter des friandises à Jonathan et Gabriel. Cette année, il avait déboursé un peu d'argent pour le loup-garou. Il faisait partie de la famille à présent! Severus l'avait conseillé sur le choix d'un livre et il avait dégoté un étui pour ranger les plumes pour Lucius.

Le cadeau de Drago était celui qui lui avait donné le plus de mal. Son ami n'était pas vraiment facile à satisfaire. Il possédait déjà beaucoup de chose. Son armoire débordait de vêtements. Ses étagères s'effondraient quasiment sous le poids de ses livres. Il ne voulait pas lui offrir un cadeau qu'il pouvait donner à n'importe qui. C'était stupide et certainement dégoulinant de sentiments mais il voulait lui faire plaisir et le surprendre. Avec l'aide de sa Tante et même de Sirius qui avait approuvé son choix, il avait commandé une simple chaîne en argent assez discrète. Elle était vraiment jolie. Au début, il avait eu un coup de cœur pour une gourmette où il était possible de graver un message mais il avait repoussé cette idée. Le blond possédait déjà un bijou de ce type qu'il avait reçu à la naissance. Un sortilège agrandissait le bracelet en même temps qu'il grandissait.

Dans tous les cas, il espérait que ses présents plairaient à tout le monde. Il craignait toujours de décevoir sa famille et il était très difficile pour lui d'étouffer ce sentiment de peur. C'était difficile de faire un choix et il était content que Noël ne se présente qu'une fois dans l'année! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se casse la tête ainsi tous les mois. Il sourit encore une fois et se retourna pour enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller, prêt à s'endormir.

Cependant, quelqu'un en décida autrement car sa porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement sonore. Il se redressa à moitié, les yeux mi-clos mais sourit calmement à Drago. Le blond parut hésitant et la culpabilité apparut dans son regard gris en remarquant qu'il allait s'endormir. Néanmoins, Aleksandre souleva sa lourde couette dans une invitation silencieuse. Vêtue d'un pyjama en soie noire, son petit-ami le rejoignit et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le silence agréable du Manoir.

-Mon père dort? Demanda Aleksandre en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il est occupé avec le mien, répondit Drago.

C'était pourquoi celui-ci avait osé venir dans sa chambre. Ils se sourirent même si une atmosphère teintée de gêne apparut. Le souvenir de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position leur revint en mémoire. Ils n'en avaient pas parlés, évidemment. Aleksandre rosit doucement en se rappelant combien il avait paniqué, ce qui était plutôt stupide. Il se rappela les dernières séances qu'il avait eues avec Ivan. La confiance en l'autre. C'était cela que son psychiatre essayait de lui enseigner, n'est-ce pas? Les mains de Drago restèrent sagement entourées autour de son estomac distendu par toute la nourriture qu'il avait avalée. Le dos collé contre la poitrine du blond, il profita du calme l'entourant.

Ils restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes ainsi. Durant ce temps là, Aleksandre s'efforça de se rappeler tous les mots de son psychiatre, destinés à le rassurer. Caresser l'autre n'était pas malsain tant que l'autre acceptait ce contact. Il avait remarqué que tout semblait basé sur le consentement des deux partenaires. C'était pour cela que tout était si mauvais avec l'oncle Vernon. Il n'avait jamais été d'accord avec ce traitement. Même lorsqu'il s'obligeait à penser qu'il était consentent, cela n'était pas suffisant pour effacer ce sentiment de honte et de dégoût. Là, ainsi enlacé par le blond qui avait emmêlé ses jambes aux siennes, il ne se sentait pas en danger et il n'avait pas l'impression de faire quelque chose de monstrueux. Ivan serait heureux de l'entendre penser ainsi même si une dernière hésitation persistait en lui.

Il était anxieux à l'idée qu'une certaine partie de son corps se réveille. Il avait parfaitement conscience que c'était naturel. Il avait assez parlé du fait qu'avoir une érection était commun avec Ivan pour ne plus en douter. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas effrayer Drago ou pire, lui laisser penser qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Il... il n'était pas prêt à se faire caresser ou autre par son petit-ami sur cette partie de son anatomie. En restant objectif, il pouvait dire qu'une érection était le signe d'une certaine excitation. Comme il l'avait vu avec Ivan, son corps exprimait simplement son désir et ce n'était pas _mal. _Aleksandre avait également une idée précise de comment il fallait soulager son sexe dans cette situation mais il était_ hors de question_ pour le moment qu'il fasse cela. Il avait cessé d'affirmer qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune relation sexuelle depuis que Drago et lui s'étaient rapprochés de cette manière mais il préférait dire qu'il avait le temps avant de s'engager sur ce chemin. Il n'était pas pressé.

-À quoi penses-tu? Chuchota le Serpentard.

-À ma thérapie avec Ivan.

Le jeune homme maudit sa franchise en sentant le corps de Drago se tendre contre lui. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'embarras colorer le visage du blond. Toutefois, ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait éviter de penser que son petit-ami était suivi psychologiquement que Drago s'était ainsi raidi. Il était simplement surpris qu'Aleksandre le lui dise aussi clairement. Habituellement, il évitait de parler de ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau de l'adulte. Il racontait ses journées de cours, les activités qu'il faisait mais jamais de sa thérapie. Il fut un instant bêtement heureux de cette marque de confiance et il resserra ses bras autour de la taille fine du garçon.

-Comment est-ce que ça se passe en ce moment?

La surprise marqua également les traits d'Aleksandre et il leva la tête de sorte à croiser le regard gris de Drago. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'intéresserait à son traitement avec Ivan. Il en parlait rarement. Quelque fois, il l'évoquait avec son père mais il était toujours mal à l'aise à propos de cela. Il avait l'impression d'être un peu à l'écart de tout le monde en étant le seul adolescent à consulter un psychiatre de manière quotidienne, ce qui l'empêchait d'être étudiant à Poudlard. Toutefois, il sentit le soulagement se répandre en lui.

Par moment, il craignait que Drago oublie qui il était réellement. C'était étrange mais il évitait toujours de parler du fait qu'il était Harry Potter. Après avoir été en colère par ce secret, le blond avait agi comme s'il n'avait jamais été le Survivant. Encore la dernière fois, il avait été réticent à évoquer la prophétie. Il semblait toujours distinguer Harry Potter d'Aleksandre Snape. Lui-même faisait ça mais c'était dérangeant de voir que son propre petit-ami agissait de la même manière. En remarquant cela, il s'était demandé s'il occultait également le fait qu'il était malade, qu'il était victime d'un retard mental. D'accord, il se sentait plus adolescent que jamais mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se savoir différent des autres.

Le blond baissa à son tour les yeux vers lui et dans un geste tendre, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-C'est bizarre, confia-t-il à mi-voix. Nous parlons tout le temps de... mon hypothétique sexualité. On fait une comparaison entre ça et ce que mon Oncle m'a fait.

Drago gloussa en entendant cette réponse. C'était assez amusant qu'ils discutent de cela alors que tous les deux se posaient des interrogations à ce sujet. Aleksandre suivit visiblement le même cheminement car ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'embrasser lentement. Ils bougèrent dans le lit de sorte à pouvoir s'embrasser sans difficulté.

-C'est bien d'en discuter, souffla Drago entre deux baisers.

-Je suis plus à l'aise avec toi.

Malgré lui, les joues d'Aleksandre rougirent violemment. Il n'aimait pas se confier autant mais Ivan lui disait que c'était important. Il tentait de faire des efforts et visiblement ça payait car un sourire franc et heureux lui répondit. Il laissa le blond passer une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux, appréciant le confort que ça lui apporta.

-ONCLE SEVERUS! DRAGO EST DANS LE LIT D'ALEKSANDRE!

La voix amusée et perfide de Jonathan retentit dans tout le Manoir et il dut réveiller tous ceux qui s'étaient déjà endormis. Comme s'ils étaient brûlés, les deux garçons qui partageaient un moment intime s'éloignèrent. Drago se hâta de soulever la couette qui les recouvrait et il s'extirpa hors du lit, les joues brûlantes. Il sautilla tout en enfilant ses chaussons à toute vitesse. Il se précipita sur la porte de la chambre en faisant un geste de la main à son petit-ami pour le saluer.

Ce dernier était figé dans son lit et il replaça correctement les draps autour de lui. Il entendit les pas précipités de Drago résonner un instant dans le couloir. La voix de Jonathan résonna à nouveau mais il ne réussit pas à discerner ses mots. Toutefois, il entendit parfaitement l'insulte que Drago lui répondit. Ensuite, la porte de la chambre de ce dernier probablement claqua bruyamment. Comment est-ce que son cousin pouvait-il le savoir? Il n'était même pas rentré dans la chambre! Il roula des yeux face aux pitreries de Jonathan. Tout cela pour les embêter. Mais foi de Snape, il se vengerait en amenant Elena dans la chambre du garçon lorsque le français s'y trouverait car il doutait que ces deux là soient aussi calmes que Drago et lui!

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un pénétra dans sa chambre en murmurant son prénom. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir la silhouette stricte de son père se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il feignit de paraître étourdi par sa brusque arrivée alors qu'il s'approcha de son lit, sûrement pour vérifier que le blond ne se dissimulait pas sous le matelas ou bien sous l'énorme couette.

-Tout va bien?

-Je m'endormais, mentit-il en s'enroulant dans ses couvertures. Bonne nuit pa'.

Vraiment, qu'est-ce que Jonathan ne ferait pas pour apporter des ennuis à Drago!

**oOo**

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucius se sentait incroyablement satisfait. Il avait l'impression de revivre depuis des mois. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi content de lui-même ou si excité. Se reprenant, il lissa le devant de sa robe noire de Mangemort avant de passer sa baguette magique devant son visage. Le masque gris des serviteurs de Voldemort s'évanouit et il vit les yeux des personnes devant lui s'écarquiller. Il afficha un rictus déplaisant alors que la porte du cachot s'ouvrait. Il se retourna et sourit à sa belle-sœur. Bellatrix apparut, sautillante. Elle tenait sa baguette à la main et elle-même semblait très heureuse. Ses jolis yeux noirs étaient rivés sur les cinq sorciers couchés au sol à ses pieds.

Elle s'attarda sur chacun d'entre eux, savourant sa position de supériorité. La femme prostrée au sol s'appelait Bethy d'après Lucius. Ses longs cheveux marron étaient collés par le sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie au front. En tombant au sol du cachot humide dans lequel ils étaient tous, elle s'était blessée. Elle était inconsciente mais Bellatrix ne comptait pas la laisser profiter d'un temps de répit trop long. À côté d'elle se trouvait un homme, le plus vieux. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire. Nicolas Miles. Le chef de ce petit groupe. Malheureusement, Lucius et elle ne les avaient pas attrapé tous. Ils étaient sept en tout. Il en manquait deux ainsi que la petite fille de l'un d'eux mais ils étaient satisfaits de leur prise pour le moment. Ils pourraient attraper les trois autres une fois prochaine.

Pendant que Bellatrix examinait chacun d'entre eux comme un enfant déballant un cadeau, Lucius se concentra et envoya discrètement un sortilège sur chaque personne. Comme s'il le sentait, Bob Larson, le père de famille, se tortilla au sol alors qu'une vague de chaleur se diffusait dans sa poitrine. L'aristocrate n'était pas fou. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de se faire démasquer, même pour venger sa femme car il risquait de se retrouver dans la même position que les prisonniers là. C'était pourquoi, il lança sur chacun d'eux un sortilège complexe leur empêchant d'évoquer quoique ce soit qui avait un rapport à lui ou à l'ordre du phénix. Leur langue se collerait à leur palais dès qu'ils essaieraient. Il ne voulait pas les rendre muets car il avait envie de les entendre le supplier. Merlin, il ne raterait pour rien au monde ce moment où les assassins de son épouse allaient le supplier de les épargner. Et il refuserait avec un plaisir fou.

Un garçon, la vingtaine tout juste, sanglotait déjà. Il tentait de se retenir mais il était le plus jeune. Il avait des raisons d'être effrayé en plus de cela. Il s'agissait de l'ancien élève de Severus. Un Serdaigle si Lucius s'en souvenait bien. Il s'était peu attardé sur les détails de la vie de chacun, retenant simplement les prénoms. Jordan Fantaskey et Mathias Katzenbach étaient les deux plus jeunes de ce groupuscule mais cela ne suffisait pas à attendrir le Sang-Pur. Ils avaient rendu orphelin de mère son fils. Il n'allait pas les épargner en raison de leur jeune âge.

-Parfait, susurra Bellatrix. Belle chasse, Lucius.

L'homme accepta le compliment d'un hochement de la tête, se sentant lui-même très satisfait d'avoir mis la main sur cinq des sept responsables de la mort de son épouse. À l'aide de deux jeunes recrues, Lucius leur avait tendu un piège simple, digne d'un Serpentard de deuxième année. Il avait écouté discrètement la mission que Dumbledore avait assignée à une partie de ces nouvelles recrues de l'ordre. Lucius et ses deux complices les avaient simplement attendus dans le lieu désigné par le vieil homme. Les attraper avait été simple dans la mesure où ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

La fidèle de Voldemort agita sa baguette magique et la dirigea sur Nicolas. Malheureusement, toute sa famille était morte ou bien, il les avait éloignés pour les protéger de la guerre. Ce n'était pas comme Bethy Zevin par exemple. Elle était mariée et son époux n'était pas dans le lot. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Lucius serait aux premières loges pour savourer l'effroi de l'homme en constatant la mort de sa bien-aimée. Les rôles allaient s'inverser d'ici quelques instants. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui avait orchestré l'assassinat de Narcissa. Il sourit lentement en le voyant fermer les yeux mais les rouvrir brusquement lorsque Bellatrix le souleva dans les airs. Quelques secondes plus tard, des liens apparurent et l'attachèrent au mur vaseux du cachot.

Parfait. La fête pouvait commencer.

-Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, déclara-t-il d'un ton presque solennel.

-S'il vous plaît, Monsieur! Brailla Mathias, le gamin de vingt et un ans. Nous sommes désolés. Tellement désolés. Nous ne vouli...

-ENDOLORIS! Coupa le blond.

Les premiers cris retentirent dans le cachot.

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps là, Jonathan et Severus se faisaient face dans le bureau de ce dernier. Ils buvaient une tasse de thé. Le silence était pesant mais le maître des potions laissa le temps nécessaire à son neveu pour qu'il se reprenne. Il semblait bouleversé. C'était lui qui était venu le trouver alors qu'il corrigeait une pile de copie d'élèves ignorants. Ça l'avait à la fois étonné et inquiété que l'adolescent se présente à son bureau pour lui parler d'un sujet qui lui tenait visiblement à cœur. Il avait songé un instant à joindre sa sœur pour qu'elle s'assure que son fils se portait bien mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé un moment de complicité avec le jeune Serpentard. Il décida alors de l'écouter en espérant pouvoir l'aider au mieux.

L'adolescent avala une gorgée de la boisson chaude en fixant son regard sombre sur la large fenêtre de la pièce. Il neigeait abondamment. La couche de neige avait doublé durant la nuit. Dans la matinée, il avait partagé une partie de boules de neige avec son cousin et son meilleur ami. Même Hermione et Ginny s'étaient jointes à eux. Ron qui couvait une bronchite les avait regardés avec dépit depuis la fenêtre du salon, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture. Actuellement, les jumeaux, chaudement vêtus, étaient à l'extérieur malgré les cris colériques de Mrs Weasley. Ils essayaient de nouvelles farces et attrapes malgré la météo défavorable. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de le faire dans leur chambre au cas où une expérience tournait mal. Plusieurs feux d'artifices ou bruits d'explosion brisaient le silence du Manoir.

Jonathan soupira bruyamment en sortant de ses pensées. Il se sentait nerveux depuis quelques jours mais il ignorait comment aborder le sujet, craignant de blesser quelqu'un. Tout d'abord, il ne voulait pas en parler avec son cousin car cela risquait de le mettre mal à l'aise ou pire, de le faire souffrir et il ne voulait pas être responsable d'une telle chose. Il restait Severus mais son oncle était assez secret sur certains points. Il reporta d'ailleurs son attention sur celui-ci. Finalement, il avait choisi d'affronter son oncle. Malgré l'air toujours sec et revêche de l'homme, il pouvait sentir son inquiétude.

-Est-ce qu'Aleksandre est en danger?

Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe à cette question. Bien. Ça ne serait pas aussi agréable qu'il l'avait pensé. Il ne pensait pas que son fils serait le sujet de cette discussion. Il avait plutôt imaginé un problème de couple avec Gabriel ou encore quelques tensions avec Drago ou même Aleksandre mais certainement pas le risque qu'encourait ce dernier. Il reposa sa tasse de thé vide sur le bureau et se frotta lentement le menton. Ensuite, il se pencha en avant, observant plus attentivement le visage de son neveu.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'interrogeait à ce sujet. C'était étonnant qu'il le fasse à cette période. Pourquoi maintenant? Quand il avait découvert que son fils ne l'était pas réellement et qu'il était en fait le Survivant, il lui avait simplement demandé si c'était la vérité. Après avoir acquiescé silencieusement, Jonathan avait quitté ses appartements à Poudlard. Il s'était réfugié dans le dortoir des Serpentards puis il avait réfléchi. Quelques semaines plus tard, ses relations avec Aleksandre étaient redevenues normales. La tension et l'embarras s'étaient dissipés pour laisser place à l'habituelle complicité entre les deux adolescents.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'apprécie pas vraiment.

Cette réponse ne parut pourtant pas satisfaire Jonathan. Les sourcils de celui-ci se froncèrent et il se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il renifla en faisant remarquer à son oncle qu'il n'était pas stupide. Il ignora le sourire narquois qui apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme et préféra lui demander s'il était _vraiment _en danger. Encore plus qu'il ne le pensait. Franchement, il n'avait pas besoin d'être le cousin du Survivant pour deviner cela. Voldemort le détestait. Ce n'était pas étonnant car il l'avait mené à sa perte. Toutefois, l'épisode du Ministère de la Magie était l'unique rencontre qui s'était déroulée entre eux. Si Aleksandre n'avait pas décidé de s'y rendre, ils ne se seraient peut-être pas revus depuis le retour du Lord Noir. À présent, son cousin était assez lucide pour savoir que quitter la sécurité du Manoir ou encore celle de l'hôpital était impensable. Alors, allaient-ils seulement se revoir? Voldemort ne l'avait plus interpelé après cet article dans La Gazette des Sorciers où il révélait _tout_, absolument _tout _à propos de sa vie.

-Jonathan, dis-moi ce à quoi tu penses et ne tourne pas autour du pot, soupira Severus.

Connaissant son neveu, Jonathan était capable de continuer à poser des questions insignifiantes jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne lui-même où il voulait le mener. Il vit les yeux du garçon s'assombrir de colère et d'impatience puis il fit un vague geste du bras.

-Bien. Quelle est cette prophétie dont Aleksandre parle et qui, apparemment, le désigne comme la clé de la guerre?

Severus fronça les sourcils et soupira bruyamment. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez avec force avant de plonger son regard sombre dans celui du gamin devant lui. Ce dernier semblait moins confiant à présent qu'il avait lâché la bombe. Le maître des potions se sentait déconcerté par la tournure de cette conversation. Il n'avait même pas discuté de ça avec son fils borné qu'il devait le faire avec son neveu. Comment est-ce que Jonathan savait cela? Où avait-il entendu parler du contenu de la prophétie? Si Aleksandre avait eu la stupidité de parler de l'oracle du professeur de divination sans installer une protection de confidentialité auparavant, il allait en entendre parler. Ce n'était pas si grave que ce soit l'adolescent qui l'entende mais ça aurait pu être une autre personne en qui sa confiance était modérée. C'était inutile que l'ordre du phénix en entier sache quel était le rôle du garçon dans la guerre.

Jonathan se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix en se tournant vers son oncle. S'il le voulait, l'adulte pouvait lui demander de quitter son bureau pour s'occuper autrement tout en oubliant tout ce qui avait trait à la prophétie. Voyant l'air grave qui s'était installé sur le visage de l'ancien espion, il sentit l'inquiétude grimper en lui à toute vitesse. Depuis qu'il avait écouté la conversation de son cousin et de Drago, il ne cessait de se poser des questions. À plusieurs reprises, il avait voulu interroger son meilleur ami mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment. Quelqu'un d'autre était toujours présent. Ils s'amusaient bien alors briser l'ambiance n'était pas souhaitable. Ils parlaient d'un autre sujet. Bref, c'était impossible de trouver un moment adéquat pour aborder ce sujet.

Ensuite questionner directement Aleksandre présentait les mêmes problèmes. C'était étrange mais il aimait voir son cousin sourire. Bien qu'ils aient le même âge, il voulait le protéger comme s'il était plus âgé. Il se rappelait de cette longue période où son cousin était incapable de sourire, complètement terrorisé par son environnement, par les autres. Le savoir heureux le satisfaisait. Il ne voulait pas lui provoquer une baisse de moral en évoquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était étrange mais il n'avait jamais discuté de cela avec Aleksandre. Pourtant, ce dernier avait un lourd passé avec le mage noir. Pourquoi ne s'y étaient-ils jamais intéressés?

-Qui t'en a parlé?

Encore une fois, les sourcils se froncèrent tellement qu'ils semblèrent prêts à se toucher.

-Personne, puisque dans cette famille, tout le monde semble penser que je suis trop abruti pour me dire que mon cousin est le sujet d'une prophétie. Je croyais que c'était une légende!

Severus serra les lèvres en hochant la tête. Certains faits étaient flous dans la société. Les sorciers aimaient garder un certain mystère autour de diverses légendes. Les prophétesses étaient très célèbres quelques siècles auparavant. Aujourd'hui personne n'était capable de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une légende populaire ou la réalité. Bien sûr, la divination existait depuis des siècles et elle était souvent pratiquée. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent car tout le monde la considérait comme nébuleuse. Est-ce que les prophéties existaient et se réalisaient? Les gens y croyaient peu mais aimaient penser que peut-être leur vie était destinée à l'avance. D'après ce qu'il avait vu au département des mystères du Ministère de la Magie, une salle entière était réservée aux prophéties. Beaucoup de gens étaient concernés par une petite sphère mais il était certain que la majorité l'ignorait.

-Pendant longtemps je me suis interrogé sur la véracité de cette légende mais il semble qu'il existe de vraies prophéties, répondit-il en fronçant un instant les sourcils. En allant au Ministère, Aleksandre et ses amis en ont détruits des centaines.

Le lendemain de la bataille, les Langues de Plomb avaient été horrifiés en répertoriant l'ensemble des dégâts dans leur département. S'il avait été sur place, le maître des potions leur aurait fait remarquer que de toute manière personne n'écouterait ces prophéties. Il était persuadé que certaines dataient de plusieurs décennies et que les concernés étaient morts. Toutefois, il était vrai que d'autres objets rares avaient subi les méfaits de l'affrontement entre les Mangemorts et l'ordre du phénix. Une bonne partie des retourneurs de temps étaient inutilisables.

-Dont celle qui la concerne? Supposa l'adolescent. Mais je l'ai entendu discuter avec Drago. Tous les deux semblaient en connaître le contenu.

-C'est le cas. Aleksandre a réussi à conserver la prophétie lors du combat. Ils l'ont écouté ensemble mais Aleksandre et moi n'en avons jamais parlé.

Dit à voix haute ainsi, cela semblait particulièrement stupide et il le remarqua. Bien. Aleksandre et lui allaient avoir une rapide conversation à ce sujet. Voulait-il se protéger en taisant la présence de la prophétie dans leur vie? Dans la vie de son fils? Probablement. C'était difficile d'imaginer son enfant perdre la vie car une vieille folle l'avait désigné comme l'élu devant tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même en étant un sorcier puissant, Severus imaginait difficilement son fils prendre sa baguette magique et lancer le sortilège impardonnable au mage noir. Comment tout allait se finir si Aleksandre était incapable de tuer un homme? Il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir en rigueur. Tuer quelqu'un n'était pas facile lorsqu'on n'était pas décidé à le faire, prêt à exécuter un tel geste.

D'un mouvement impérieux de la main, il demanda à Jonathan de lui faire part de la discussion qu'il avait surpris entre son fils et son filleul. Légèrement hésitant, son neveu obéit après qu'il ait froncé les sourcils d'un air menaçant. Il en apprendrait peut-être plus sur les pensées de son fils à propos de ce rôle qu'il avait dans la guerre. Jonathan semblait étrangement pâle en répétant ce qu'il avait entendu. Il était probablement en train de réaliser que tout reposait sur les épaules de son cousin. Severus fronça un peu plus les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit la réaction de Drago. Connaissant assez bien son filleul, il pensait que son comportement était un reflet de sa peur et il se sentait exactement comme le jeune homme: effrayé.

Jonathan était en train de terminer son récit lorsque de l'agitation se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur. Les deux hommes stoppèrent leur discussion et le plus âgé jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour s'assurer que les jumeaux n'avaient pas détruit une partie du domaine. Tout semblait bien aller même s'ils n'étaient plus dans le parc. Severus s'apprêtait à rassurer son neveu mais il fut interrompu de manière plutôt... brusque.

-SEVERUS! VENEZ ICI!

D'un bond, l'homme se leva suivi de son neveu. Ils quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. Ils dévalèrent l'escalier à toute vitesse, anxieux. Pourquoi Mrs Weasley hurlait-elle? Que se passait-il? En arrivant dans le salon, tout le monde était regroupé au cœur de la pièce. Sans douceur, Severus poussa Fred qui était dans son passage et vacilla un instant lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur deux personnes dont le visage était recouvert de terre et de sang. Sirius souleva dans ses bras une femme et la déposa sur le canapé. Elle était inconsciente. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune garçon, de vingt ans. Tant son visage était tuméfié, le maître des potions mit un instant à le reconnaître.

-Il s'agit de Jordan Fantaskey et Bethy Zevin, annonça Sirius.

Molly s'était dirigée dans la salle de bain pour apporter une trousse de premiers soins. Elena revint avec une bassine d'eau tiède ainsi que deux serviettes. Elle en tendit une à Hermione en lui demandant de nettoyer le visage de Jordan. Bien que réticente à s'approcher de tout ce sang, la Gryffondor obéit et demanda au jeune homme s'il se sentait bien. Un gémissement sourd lui répondit et des larmes étaient formées dans ses yeux. De leur côté Sirius et Severus sortirent leur baguette magique d'un geste expert. Ils avaient tous les deux des connaissances en médicomagie, en attendant l'arrivée de Mrs Pomfresh que Ginny était en train de contacter par cheminette. Pendant que le futur père s'attardait sur la jeune femme qui avait une large plaie au niveau du front et une blessure à la jambe, Severus se concentra sur le sang qui s'écoulait à flot du bras gauche du garçon.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Malefoy, articula difficilement l'ancien Serdaigle. Lucius Malefoy. Lestrange.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago qui était légèrement en retrait. Aleksandre était à côté de lui, le visage particulièrement pâle. La tension déjà forte dans la pièce s'alourdit. Savoir que Lucius était responsable de ce massacre était étrange. Il n'était pas étonnant que Bellatrix soit capable de faire une telle chose mais Lucius... Et bien, personne ne considérait plus l'homme comme un danger depuis longtemps. Une forte odeur désagréable se dégageait des deux blessés. Même Aleksandre sentit son estomac se retourner lorsque la jeune femme gémit doucement en reprenant conscience. Ses yeux marrons papillonnèrent doucement et elle leva une main pour toucher son front mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

Jonathan mit quelques secondes à réaliser qui ils étaient: les assassins de Narcissa. Lucius s'était vengé. Il n'en était pas étonné. Il ne pensait pas que son parrain accepterait facilement que les responsables de la mort de sa femme soient couverts par l'ordre du phénix. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant mais il sentit malgré tout sa tête tourner étrangement. S'il était bien au courant de la situation, ils étaient sept. Seuls deux adultes étaient présents dans le salon. Où se trouvaient les cinq autres?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Aboya subitement le blond en direction de son parrain.

Surpris, celui-ci cessa de psalmodier une formule destinée à arrêter l'hémorragie de son ancien élève. Il observa son filleul un instant. Drago serrait les poings le long de son corps et semblait furieux. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe en direction du jeune homme, lui indiquant ainsi que son activité était plutôt évidente.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas soigner l'homme qui a tué ma mère, siffla-t-il à voix basse.

-Drago, soupira l'ancien espion. Je ne vais pas le laisser se vider de son sang ici. On ne peut pas le laisser mourir de cette manière.

-Pourquoi? Cracha-t-il. Il a tué ma mère. Tu ne devrais même pas réfléchir.

Aleksandre se sentit coupable d'éprouver le même sentiment que Drago mais il devait reconnaître que ça serait inhumain de laisser les deux adultes sans soin. Il tenta de poser une main rassurante sur le bras de son petit-ami mais celui-ci se dégagea violemment. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées vers son parrain mais Remus lui barra le chemin et posa deux mains sur ses épaules pour le retenir. Même si l'homme chancela car il avait du mal à se remettre de la dernière pleine-lune, il maîtrisa facilement le jeune homme.

Severus en profita pour reprendre ses soins même s'il sentait le regard accusateur de son filleul lui brûler la nuque. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Pourquoi Lucius s'était-il vengé aussi bassement? Est-ce que torturer ces personnes l'avait soulagé? Probablement. Son meilleur ami savait comment faire mal aux gens et il était toujours enchanté par une petite partie de ce genre. Mrs Weasley revint en portant une lourde trousse de secours qu'elle vida sur la table basse du salon à proximité des deux hommes se chargeant de donner les premiers soins aux deux victimes de Lucius. Ginny arriva à son tour en annonçant qu'elle avait joint Mrs Pomfresh et qu'elle arriverait dans quelques minutes après avoir pris plusieurs potions et baumes.

-Je te préviens Severus que si tu fais ça je ne te le pardonnerai jamais! Hurla-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son parrain.

-Drago, viens on sort, murmura Jonathan avec douceur.

-Lâche-moi! C'est facile pour toi, Severus! Tu t'en fiches! T'as tué ton père, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait!

Elena qui continuait à nettoyer le visage de la femme, évitant ses blessures, releva brusquement la tête vers Drago alors que toutes les couleurs quittaient le visage de Severus. Les yeux du maître des potions se rétrécirent dangereusement mais le jeune aristocrate ne montra pas la moindre once de peur ou de regret. En fait, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Aleksandre poussa un halètement horrifié. De quoi parlait son ami, par Merlin?

-Tout le monde dehors! Ordonna la femme enceinte.

**oOo**

La soirée avait été désastreuse. Mrs Weasley avait rapidement préparé des sandwichs que chacun avait mangés dans un coin du Manoir. Drago était en colère. Il avait hurlé après son parrain jusqu'à ce que Jonathan et Remus réussirent à le faire sortir du salon. Ensuite, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Aleksandre était certain qu'il pleurait mais son petit-ami avait refusé d'ouvrir sa porte lorsqu'il était venu le voir. Il n'avait même avalé un morceau, refusant toujours qu'il pénètre dans sa chambre pour lui apporter deux sandwichs. À présent, les deux meurtriers étaient à Poudlard, dans l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh. Ils se reposaient et leurs jours n'étaient plus en danger. L'infirmière était rapidement arrivée, reprenant le relais des deux hommes. Dumbledore était au Manoir avec les trois autres amis de Jordan et Bethy. Ils étaient bouleversés par ce qui était arrivé. D'autant plus que Bob était mort, enfin, tout le monde le supposait, leur laissant une fillette de sept ans sur les bras.

Lucius ne s'était pas montré. Était-il encore en train de torturer les trois autres prisonniers qui n'avaient pas réussi à utiliser leur portoloin d'urgence? Ou bien, étaient-ils déjà tous morts? Aleksandre penchait davantage pour cette option. Son parrain devait être furieux que certains se soient échappés du cachot où Bellatrix et lui les retenaient. Il ne voulait probablement pas être ainsi désigné comme le meurtrier de trois personnes. De toute manière, tous les soupçons se seraient tournés vers lui en constatant leur disparition. Peu importait combien étaient morts et combien s'étaient échappés des deux Mangemorts.

-Étrange journée.

Aleksandre sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il s'était réfugié dans cette pièce après avoir été rembarré plusieurs fois par le blond. Hermione s'approcha timidement de lui et elle s'installa à côté de lui. Il acquiesça en souriant faiblement. Il était vraiment inquiet pour Drago. Il savait que son ami n'avait toujours pas accepté la mort de sa mère. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Comment pourrait-il le faire? Même Gabriel était toujours bouleversé par la mort de toute sa famille alors que ça faisait déjà une année que l'incident s'était passé. Toutefois, ça l'avait légèrement effrayé de le voir vouloir autant la mort de ces personnes. Comment son père aurait-il pu laisser un si jeune homme mourir devant lui pour lui faire payer d'avoir tué Narcissa. Il fallait un sacré sang froid pour le faire. Dans le fond, il comprenait le blond mais c'était tout de même dérangeant. Il soupira doucement en affirmant une nouvelle fois à Hermione que c'était vraiment une journée étrange qui avait pourtant bien commencé.

Tous les deux regardèrent la neige tomber calmement à l'extérieur. La bibliothèque du Manoir était toujours un lieu reposant où peu de personnes venaient. Hermione déballa deux sandwichs et en tendit un à son ami. Même si celui-ci en avait déjà mangé deux, il l'accepta avec plaisir et mordit dedans. Est-ce que Drago allait s'endormir le ventre vide? Il espérait qu'il quitterait sa chambre pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine. Il était pratiquement vingt deux heures et son père allait bientôt l'envoyer se coucher. À moins qu'il soit trop occupé à gérer la crise actuelle au sein de l'ordre du phénix. Tout le monde était horrifié par le geste de Lucius et quelques accusations sur son réel rôle commençaient déjà à se faire entendre.

-Drago doit être bouleversé, murmura Hermione. Sais-tu comment il se sent?

-Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et refuse de me laisser entrer, grimaça-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive, et elle observa un instant Aleksandre. Ou Harry. Enfin bref, son ami. Ils s'étaient lentement rapprochés depuis quelques semaines. Ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Elle avait cessé d'écouter les propos blessants de Ron par rapport à leur ami qui avait pensé à lui pour une fois en choisissant de se cacher, de fonder une famille avec les Snape. Bien sûr, au début, elle avait été blessée. Pourquoi ne leur avait-il jamais signalé de ses conditions de vie chez les Dursley? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé de l'aide? Puis, au bout de plusieurs nuits de réflexion, elle avait compris puis lentement accepté sa décision. Tant qu'il était heureux, ça lui convenait. Elle avait conscience que leur amitié ne serait jamais comme avant mais elle espérait en tout cas en retrouver quelques morceaux. Même Ron commençait à changer d'opinion par rapport à cette situation.

-Drago, gloussa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Aleksandre se tourna vers elle, surpris. Qui y avait-il de marrant?

-Qui aurait crû que Malefoy et toi feriez autre chose que vous battre? s'expliqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en rejoignant son rire. Il était vrai que c'était plutôt inattendu. Il était le premier surpris mais il avait bien accepté le professeur Snape comme père. Alors franchement, après avoir choisi l'homme qui le haïssait à Poudlard pour former une famille, il n'était presque pas étonnant qu'il se soit entiché de son ancien ennemi de classe. Tellement de chose avait changé.

Ils retrouvèrent leur calme au bout de quelques minutes et Aleksandre sentit une pierre chuter dans son estomac. Il posa le sandwich presque fini sur ses genoux en songeant à son père. La dernière accusation de Drago était également au cœur de toutes les conversations. Sans aucune délicatesse, Ginny lui avait demandé si l'homme avait vraiment tué son père. Il était resté hébété un instant avant de hausser les épaules, incertain. Lorsqu'il avait voulu interroger Jonathan, celui-ci avait soupiré longuement avant de lui conseiller d'interroger directement le concerné. Avait-il fait une telle chose? C'était monstrueux si c'était le cas, bon sang! Au cours de leur thérapie familiale avec Ivan, son père lui avait fait comprendre que ses relations avec sa propre famille étaient complexes mais était-ce une raison pour tuer son géniteur? À quel point leur vie de famille était compliquée?

En sentant sa respiration commencer à s'emballer, il s'efforça de penser à autre chose mais ses pensées se dirigeaient toujours dans ce sens. Pourrait-il tuer son oncle après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait? Il y avait pensé. Des milliers de fois en réalité. Parfois, son oncle s'endormait après l'avoir violé. Cela arrivait lorsqu'ils le faisaient dans le lit conjugal. Lui restait immobile un long moment en se demandant s'il avait le droit de sortir de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, il observait toujours la large chambre parentale. Plus d'une fois, il avait voulu prendre la lampe de chevet, le soulever et l'abattre sur le crâne de l'homme. Quelques fois, il songeait même à prendre un couteau dans le tiroir de la cuisine et remonter pour le poignarder. Il ne l'avait jamais fait mais visiblement, son père n'avait pas hésité.

Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose?

-Et à propos de...

-Ron et toi ne sortez toujours pas ensembles? Coupa-t-il espiègle.

Il ne voulait pas faire de confidences à Hermione pour le moment. Il n'était pas prêt. Sa question eut le mérite d'alléger encore plus l'atmosphère car les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent et elle bégaya lamentablement. Il éclata alors de rire.

-Je suis certain qu'il n'attend que cela! Ajouta-t-il.


	120. CXX : Père et fils

Bonjour à tous,

Ce chapitre est un peu en avance car je suis totalement débordée ! Départ jeudi dans la nuit pour Londres, direction avant première de Harry Potter -même si je viens d'apprendre qu'un pass serait distribué demain, et que je ne l'aurais pas... mais je suis prête à tout et pleine de ressource pour m'approcher du tapis rouge ^^-. Je prefere donc vous le poster avec un peu d'avance que beaucoup de retard. D'ailleurs, si certains d'entre vous vont à l'AVP faîtes moi signe avant mercredi minuit ^^

Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai essayé d'y répondre à un maximum mais je n'ai pas pu satisfaire tout le monde, navré ;D. Quoi qu'il en soit, il reste très peu de chapitres donc j'espère qu'ils vous conviendront !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre : Père et fils**

La fin des vacances approchait dangereusement au grand dam de tous les étudiants qui râlaient chaque fois que quelqu'un le leur rappelait. Aleksandre était probablement le plus grognon à l'idée de devoir retourner à l'hôpital. Ces vacances lui avaient rappelé à quel point il était proche de Jonathan, combien il aimait jouer avec Gabriel et le fait qu'il aimait tout simplement être proche de Drago. Il se sentait honteux de devoir être scolarisé dans un hôpital psychiatrique au lieu d'être à Poudlard comme tous les adolescents normaux. Bien sûr, il n'en avait parlé à personne mais Severus avait parfaitement remarqué la tristesse qui entourait son fils depuis quelques jours.

Pour le moment, le Manoir était plutôt calme. Le déjeuner était terminé depuis une bonne heure. Lucius frappa contre une porte close puis il pénétra tranquillement dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit et il terminait son devoir de potions. Le regard gris du garçon se posa un instant sur lui puis il le rebaissa sur le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains. L'adulte roula des yeux en remarquant son petit manège mais il s'installa sur le lit en face de lui. Il balaya du regard la pièce propre et rangée. Il laissa passer quelques minutes silencieuses pour voir si son fils allait finalement lui dire quelque chose. Il fut déçu car l'enfant s'appliquait à ne pas briser le silence, l'obligeant à prendre les devants.

-Es-tu fâché contre moi? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis furieux que tu ne les aies pas tous tués et que Severus nous ait trahis ainsi, rectifia-t-il.

Bon. Au moins, Drago ne cherchait pas à lui dissimuler ce qui le tracassait. En plus de cela, il pointait exactement les deux points qu'il voulait aborder avec lui. Il lança un regard au réveil en forme de dragon posé sur la table de nuit. Parfait. Il n'avait pas pu participer au déjeuner car ils mangeaient avec des fonctionnaires du ministère de la magie et le ministre lui-même mais il avait son après-midi de libre. Une séance d'entraînement était prévue pour tous les adolescents. Lui était chargé d'Aleksandre principalement. Il était donc heureux d'être arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu pour avoir une conversation avec son fils. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et surtout, c'était la première fois, qu'ils se faisaient face depuis que Bellatrix et lui s'étaient... vengés.

Il posa une main ferme autour de son poignet pour lui indiquer de poser sa plume. Celui-ci ronchonna mais obéit malgré tout. Lucius le laissa fermer le petit encrier noir qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit. Ensuite, les deux Malefoy s'observèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune pousse un soupir bruyant pour lui indiquer qu'il le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose.

-Je voulais te parler de ce que ta tante et moi avons fait aux assassins de ta mère, annonça-t-il doucement.

Drago fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui reprocher une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir été capable de tous les tuer, les faire souffrir pour leur faire comprendre leur erreur. Toutefois, Lucius l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Son fils avait besoin de savoir comment tout s'était déroulé et ce qu'il ressentait à propos de cela. Il lui expliqua comment il les avait piégés, décrétant que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait peut-être fait trop confiance. Il indiqua à son fils que tous les attraper en même temps était délicat car ils sortaient rarement ensembles.

-Où qu'elle soit, ta mère ne doit pas être heureuse de voir comment je me suis vengé, confia Lucius d'une voix douce. Elle serait encore plus horrifiée de voir que tu es fâché car ils n'ont pas tous payés pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Si je l'ai fait, c'était dans un geste égoïste pour me décharger la conscience.

L'adolescent sembla perdre quelques couleurs en entendant ce que son père lui disait. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à ce que sa mère aurait dit face à un tel comportement. Bien sûr, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'était pas morte. Néanmoins, il s'efforça de réfléchir à cela et il s'aperçut que son père avait raison. Elle aurait probablement hurlé après son mari en lui disant que c'était monstrueux de torturer une autre personne. Oui, c'était vrai. Sa mère aurait été tellement déçue d'eux deux mais maintenant elle n'était plus là. Elle ne pouvait plus leur crier dessus.

-Je...

-Ne sois pas fâché, Drago. Je l'ai fait et ça nous a soulagé tous les deux. C'est immoral, mauvais mais nous avons souffert de la mort de Narcissa. Maintenant, nous n'en parlons plus. Je n'essayerai pas de tuer ceux qui restent et je ne veux pas que tu penses à cela. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Lucius pouvait voir le sentiment de trahison se former dans les yeux de son fils. Toutefois, il avait longuemment réfléchi. C'était faux. Il n'était pas réellement soulagé d'avoir fait cela. Loin de là. Il savait combien sa femme devait le maudire de là où elle était. De plus, l'impact de cet événement était trop fort sur Drago. Si Narcissa et lui avaient quitté les rangs de Voldemort, c'était pour protéger l'adolescent, pour lui éviter de devenir un assassin. Or, le garçon avait exprimé le souhait, inconsciemment probablement, de les voir mort. Un meurtre du côté de la « Lumière » était-il plus légitime que du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non. Certainement pas. Drago devait comprendre cela.

Par esprit de contradiction, le garçon hésitait à répondre à son père. C'était étrange. Quelques heures plus tôt, il était encore hargneux car certains assassins étaient vivants et maintenant, il se sentait incroyablement soulagé. La seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut: « Merci Merlin, c'est _enfin_ terminé. » Allait-il réussir à faire le deuil de sa mère à partir de là? Sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Il avait l'impression que, peu importait le temps, il ne s'habituerait jamais à l'idée de ne plus entendre la voix de sa mère, de ne plus la serrer dans ses bras, de ne plus rire avec elle. Il faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas y penser. Il se sermonnait même lorsqu'il se laissait trop aller dans ses émotions maussades. Mais malgré tout cela, il pensait toujours à ce qu'il avait perdu. L'envie de se venger l'animait, mais maintenant que son père s'en était chargé, il était soulagé.

Les yeux gris se relevèrent pour regarder le père et celui-ci s'aperçut que des larmes s'y étaient logées. Il grimaça intérieurement en songeant que la suite de leur conversation risquait d'être tout autant déplaisante. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec le jeune homme. Pour le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensembles, Lucius aimerait éviter un conflit mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait toujours parler d'un sujet déplaisant avec son fils.

-Nous devons également évoquer ton conflit avec ton parrain.

Comme il s'y attendait, Drago se raidit à ses mots. Il s'éloigna de lui en un geste de colère. Oui, il était fâché avec Severus. Il ne lui parlait plus depuis cet épisode. C'était tellement absurde... Narcissa l'avait toujours aidé. Il faisait quasiment partie de la famille depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Comment avait-il pu se plier en quatre pour aider ceux qui l'avaient tuée? Il lui en voulait car il avait l'impression d'être trahi, comme si Severus avait choisi l'autre camp. Dans le fond, c'était stupide. Ça revenait au même que ce que son père venait de lui faire comprendre: c'était inutile de tous les blesser ou les tuer. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Cet épisode de leur vie était achevé.

Cependant, il était toujours en colère. L'homme avait tenté une fois de lui parler mais lorsqu'il s'était fait rembarrer, il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait plus d'excuses à lui faire. Il savait combien ça avait déjà coûté à son parrain de venir le trouver pour s'excuser. Or, tout le monde savait qu'il ne le faisait jamais. Ou alors très rarement. Cela signifiait implicitement que ça serait au jeune homme de venir le trouver et lui présenter ses propres excuses. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse plaisir au maître des potions en s'écrasant devant lui. C'était ridicule. Aleksandre roulerait des yeux en entendant la raison pour laquelle il refusait de s'approcher de Severus. Jonathan aurait la même réaction de son cousin alors qu'il agirait exactement de la même façon s'il avait été dans sa situation.

-Je comprends que tu as perdu le contrôle de tes émotions mais tu as révélé devant tout le monde qu'il avait tué son père. Tout le monde, dont Aleksandre, se pose des questions à propos de ça. Toi-même tu n'es pas censé le savoir.

Drago baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, honteux. À mesure qu'il parlait, la voix de son père se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. Il soupira doucement. Lorsqu'il s'était calmé, il s'était aperçu qu'il avait été horrible avec son parrain. Comme le disait son père, lui-même était censé ignorer que l'ancien espion avait tué son propre père. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il l'avait découvert. Ils avaient douze ans. Ses parents avaient été furieux en les découvrant, Jonathan et lui, en train d'écouter leur conversation en plein milieu de la nuit. Son meilleur ami passait la nuit au Manoir Malefoy, profitant des grandes vacances pour se retrouver. Ils avaient des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Ils avaient donc décidé d'explorer la grande demeure mais ils ne pensaient pas surprendre une dispute entre les Malefoy.

Évidemment curieux, les deux amis s'étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre du couloir et avaient écouté le conflit entre les deux époux. La discussion portait sur Severus. Encore aujourd'hui, Drago ignorait quelle était la raison de cette dispute. Or, Jonathan et lui avaient eu le temps d'entendre qu'Elena et son frère s'étaient disputés à propos de cette histoire quelques jours plus tôt. En apprenant cela, son meilleur ami n'avait pas pu retenir un halètement bruyant. Lucius avait surgi du salon où il était avec Narcissa et il les avait houspillés une bonne dizaine de minutes, leur promettant une raclée la prochaine fois qu'il les trouverait à jouer les Gryffondors. Sous le choc, Jonathan n'avait même pas protesté à cette menace. Lui-même livide avait dû attendre le lendemain pour interroger sa mère à ce sujet. Elle leur avait brièvement expliqué cette histoire tout en lui ordonnant de régler cela avec son parrain.

C'était ce qu'il avait fait avec crainte. Severus était fâché après eux et après les adultes qui ne s'étaient pas assurés d'être discrets avant d'aborder un tel sujet. Jonathan et lui avaient à peine réussi à formuler leur question sous le regard mauvais de l'homme. Il était vraiment impressionnant lorsqu'il le voulait. Mais l'adulte avait certainement réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser avec une telle information sans explication. Brièvement, il leur avait donc expliqué comment s'était déroulé cette période de son existence et Jonathan comprenait mieux pourquoi sa mère et lui étaient en conflit. Après tout, son ami n'avait pas connu son oncle avant sa sixième année!

-Je m'attends à ce que tu t'excuses auprès de ton parrain, ajouta Lucius d'une voix autoritaire. Je ne veux même pas entendre une protestation à ce sujet, est-ce que c'est clair?

L'adolescent resta muet, évitant clairement le regard dur de son père. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur auprès de Severus. Tout l'ordre du phénix n'avait pas besoin de savoir cette partie de son existence. C'était perturbant pour ceux qui ignoraient les raisons ayant poussées l'ancien Mangemort à agir ainsi. Comme le disait justement Lucius, Aleksandre devait être bouleversé, lui qui attachait une telle importance à la famille. Bien sûr, le garçon ne lui avait pas demandé de plus amples explications mais son regard sombre s'arrêtait souvent sur Severus.

Toutefois, le blondinet était toujours fâché après son parrain. C'était stupide, il en avait à présent conscience mais un goût amer de trahison l'habitait. Pourtant, il savait que Severus ne pourrait jamais laisser une personne agoniser devant lui lorsqu'il était capable de le sauver. Il payait encore un lourd tribut de culpabilité pour les quelques années où il avait soutenu fièrement Voldemort. Drago savait combien son parrain était honteux de ses choix. Or, sa fierté de Malefoy l'empêchait de s'aplatir devant quelqu'un pour s'excuser. Après avoir été découvert en train de lire le journal de son petit-ami, s'excuser avait été une véritable épreuve. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Les autres s'excusaient et lui pardonnait. Cependant son père lui laissa guère le choix car ses doigts puissants s'enfoncèrent dans son bras pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il.

Satisfait, l'adulte le relâcha et ils en profitèrent pour discuter un peu avant le début de l'entraînement. Ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre de conversation depuis le réveillon de Noël et encore, ce soir là, l'intimité n'était pas de la partie. La tension présente dans la pièce s'atténua pour disparaître au bout de quelques minutes. Lucius le taquina même un peu avec Aleksandre et ce fut les joues brûlantes que le jeune homme lui rétorqua qu'il devrait s'estimer satisfait de son choix.

-C'est déjà mieux que Pucey, accorda l'espion. Ta mère serait folle de joie qu'Aleksandre et toi... batifoliez.

-On ne batifole pas! Aboya-t-il.

Un ricanement lui répondit et il sentit une nouvelle vague de gêne l'envahir. Tout le monde avait des pensées déplacées à propos d'Aleksandre et lui. C'était incroyable bon sang! Ce fut enfin l'heure de l'entraînement et le plus jeune mit son père dehors, affirmant qu'il avait des devoirs à terminer. Le Mangemort haussa un sourcil narquois et l'obligea à se lever, décrétant qu'il n'allait certainement pas rester passif alors que tous les élèves allaient suer un peu. Drago qui pensait ne pas y participer n'eut pas trop le choix car son père l'entraîna hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre la grande salle d'entraînement.

Il se dégagea dans la poigne en arrivant dans la grande pièce où tout le monde se trouvait déjà. Assis sur une table, croquant dans une pomme, Aleksandre était légèrement en retrait. Il observait calmement l'agitation de tous ses camarades, se sentant lui-même nerveux à l'idée de travailler à nouveau avec son parrain. A son grand désarroi, la douceur et la délicatesse ne le caractérisaient pas vraiment. Il avait l'impression d'être ridicule face à lui et c'était la première fois que les autres seraient près de lui pendant qu'il travaillait avec Lucius. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre combien il était nul alors qu'il était censé être le Survivant.

Drago s'approcha rapidement de lui et sauta sur la table, s'installant à côté de lui. Il en profita également pour lui voler sa pomme pour croquer largement dedans. Le jeune homme protesta et récupéra le fruit en jetant un regard mauvais à son petit-ami. Loin d'être impressionné, celui-ci se pencha vers lui pour lui voler un baiser en profitant que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Le jeune Snape rosit doucement et toutes ses protestations moururent dans sa gorge. Il grommela en entendant le ricanement moqueur de son petit-ami

-Bien, Fred, George Gabriel et Jonathan vous allez travailler ensembles, annonça Sirius en analysant rapidement les étudiants. De l'autre côté, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Drago.

Le Serpentard protesta immédiatement à cette répartition mais Sirius lui lança un sourire innocent alors que Severus lui aboyait déjà de se dépêcher pour ne pas retarder tout le monde avec ses jérémiades. Bien, le maître des potions était _vraiment _fâché contre lui. Il soupira bruyamment, indiquant ainsi son mécontentement. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lui répondre par un regard noir mais il croisa le regard impassible de son père. À la place, il quitta sa place et s'approcha à pas lens des trois Gryffondors qui étaient réunis autour de Sirius. Au moins, il ne travaillait pas avec son parrain et il allait pouvoir faire mordre la poussière à ses trois camarades.

De son côté, Aleksandre l'observa avec amusement mais grimaça lorsque Lucius se présenta devant lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il jeta son trognon de pomme dans la corbeille à papier placée sous la table où il était assis et se mit sur ses jambes. Ils s'éloignèrent des deux groupes et le jeune homme rosit à nouveau en sentant tous les regards le suivre. Quoi? Étaient-ils surpris que Lucius s'occupe de lui seul? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était stupide mais parce qu'il lui apprenait à maîtriser sa capacité de magie sans baguette.

Les deux sorciers se placèrent face à face et Lucius lui demanda d'installer des protections autour d'eux pour que les sortilèges perdus ne blessent personne. Il ferma rapidement les yeux et se concentra. C'était assez difficile d'englober un espace pour lui appliquer un sortilège, c'est pourquoi son parrain lui accorda un certain temps de concentration. Ensuite, il étendit sa magie autour de lui et la déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il ait créé un cercle assez conséquent. Il commença à murmurer la formule du sortilège de protection et une vague de fatigue l'envahit déjà. Il rouvrit les yeux, une fois certain que Lucius et lui possédaient un espace délimité. L'homme hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et sortit une chocogrenouille de la poche de sa robe. Il le força à l'engloutir et ses joues retrouvèrent déjà des couleurs. Il avait besoin d'être en forme pour l'affronter.

-Es-tu prêt? Demanda ce dernier.

Néanmoins, la question fut inutile car Lucius lui envoya immédiatement un sortilège de stupéfixion. Il s'y attendait. D'un mouvement de la main, il créa rapidement un bouclier qui l'engloba. Il en profita ensuite pour jeter un sortilège de désarmement au Mangemort qui l'évita avec habilité. Il eut un peu de mal à se concentrer au début car son regard se tournait régulièrement vers ce que faisaient les deux autres groupes d'adolescents mais Lucius ne lui permit aucun répit, l'attaquant avec toujours plus de force. Il répondit en se contentant d'envoyer des sortilèges basiques donc aucun ne touchait la cible. Le Mangemort semblait savoir exactement quelle formule prononcer pour les éviter et c'était assez frustrant.

Leur duel dura une bonne dizaine de minutes pendant laquelle il s'épuisa. Entre deux mouvements de la main, il essuyait la sueur qui apparaissait sur son front. Il était tellement concentré à présent qu'il oublia complètement la présence des autres. Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'un sortilège orange frôla son pull. Il s'apprêtait à relancer un sortilège de stupéfixion mais son parrain le fit disparaitre dans un sortilège de protection. Ensuite, il leva la main.

-Arrête! Ordonna-t-il. Tu n'éloigneras pas des Mangemorts avec un sortilège de désarmement. D'après ce que tu as étudié, tu as un répertoire plus fourni et efficace. Sers-toi en.

Aleksandre soupira et hocha la tête pour indiquer à l'homme qu'il avait compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire. C'était difficile. En combattant, il avait des difficultés à réfléchir. Il avait l'habitude de lancer quelques sorts basiques et c'était ceux-là qui s'imposaient dans son esprit. Il devait faire plus attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il agissait trop selon ses instincts et Lucius n'aimait pas cela. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de recommencer à lancer un sortilège à son parrain. Au début, il fit exactement la même chose qu'avant l'intervention de l'espion. Toutefois, il prit quelques secondes entre chaque sortilège pour penser au suivant. Il ne prononça aucune formule mais fit rapidement apparaître une boule enflammée entre ses deux mains. Il la lança en direction du blond qui la détourna d'un mouvement de la baguette vers la table derrière celui-ci s'enflamma.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et chacun cessa son activité. Nerveux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de causer, Aleksandre resta figé un instant jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui demande s'il avait l'intention de laisser brûler le Manoir. Il lui jeta un regard incertain avant de reporter son attention sur la table qui brûlait, laissant échapper une épaisse fumée noirâtre. Le feu était la seule matière qu'il avait travaillés jusque là. Il n'avait pas étudié l'eau. Pourquoi l'adulte prenait-il le risque qu'il échoue? Il vit du coin de l'œil Sirius demander à son père s'il ne devait pas intervenir mais celui-ci secoua la tête d'un bref mouvement. Aleksandre s'approcha de la table enflammée et vit Gabriel quitter rapidement la salle, livide.

Quelques instants plus tard, une importante gerbe d'eau surgissait d'entre ses mains. Il recula sous l'intensité du jet et faillit tomber au sol. Ce fut suffisant pour éteindre les flammes qui grandissaient déjà. Il resta un moment stupéfait d'être parvenu à son objectif du premier essai jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard fier de son père. Il lui sourit doucement en sentant un incroyable sentiment d'allégresse l'envahir. D'un sortilège, Lucius remit en état la table puis assainit l'air pour éviter qu'ils ne suffoquent en raison de la fumée toxique.

-Pas mal, félicita-t-il en le jaugeant du regard. Mais tu devrais contrôler la puissance de tes sortilèges.

C'était probablement le seul compliment qu'il pouvait espérer recevoir. Compliment suivi immédiatement pour une mise en garde. Néanmoins, il eut des difficultés à retenir son sourire. Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enthousiasmer car il lui lança un sortilège qu'il faillit recevoir en pleine tête. Le jeune homme râla, en manquant le regard amusé de son père. Il riposta à l'attaque traîtresse de son parrain, tentant de le toucher. Pourtant, le Mangemort semblait toujours savoir _exactement _comment réagir. C'était frustrant, bon sang!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un jet d'eau sur l'homme, il sentit quelque chose pousser dans sa tête. Ce fut très étrange. Il eut l'impression qu'une barrière fondait et un flot d'images l'envahit. Il glapit et laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Il sut exactement ce que Lucius était en train de faire: pénétrer dans son esprit. Il frissonna lorsqu'un souvenir se fixa. La silhouette disgracieuse de l'oncle Vernon se forma dans son esprit ainsi que les contours de son ancien chambre au Privet Drive.

-Lucius non!

L'image de l'homme s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ses mots. La détresse dans sa voix fut suffisante pour attirer tous les regards sur lui. Il recula de plusieurs pas en fermant les yeux. Il entendit la voix de son parrain l'appeler mais il resta un moment prostré sur lui-même, choqué par l'image de son oncle. Il rêvait assez de lui la nuit. Il ne voulait pas le voir également la journée. Son souffle s'accéléra à cette idée.

La culpabilité envahit Lucius en voyant à quel point son filleul semblait se sentir mal. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées vers lui et posa deux mains rassurantes sur ses épaules pour rencontrer son regard sombre. Il dut lui demander trois fois s'il se sentait bien pour obtenir une réponse. Il jeta un regard nerveux à Severus qui essayait d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de ses propres élèves qui observaient Aleksandre avec attention. Son ami lui assura d'un mouvement de la main qu'il arrivait dans un instant.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu? Souffla l'enfant, les mains tremblantes.

Voyant qu'il avait un peu de mal à se reprendre, l'espion le mena jusqu'à la table qui avait brûlé quelques minutes plus tôt et l'obligea à s'asseoir dessus. Le jeune homme ne fut même pas embarrassé qu'il le soulève avec facilité par la taille pour le poser sur le meuble. L'aristocrate attrapa ensuite une bouteille d'eau fraîche qui traînait et le força à avaler une grande gorgée rafraichissante. Il accompagna la boisson d'un simple carré de chocolat mais il savait à quel point la sucrerie avait un effet positif pour lutter contre la fatigue et l'anxiété.

Une fois qu'Aleksandre eut repris sa respiration, l'adulte lui expliqua calmement que c'était probablement ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait tenter de faire lorsqu'ils se feraient face. En voyant l'incompréhension se dessiner sur le visage pâle de son filleul, il précisa sa pensée. Voldemort savait ce qu'il avait vécu et il avait conscience que ça devait être traumatisant. Il allait s'en servir pour le déstabiliser lors d'un duel. C'était évident. Lucius le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il profiterait de n'importe quelle faiblesse pour obtenir un avantage sur le Survivant. Aleksandre blêmit un peu plus en entendant cette explication et il parut sur le point d'être malade. Toutefois, il assura à son parrain qu'il se sentait bien et il respira doucement.

-Ton esprit n'est pas stupide. Il va me mener exactement où tu ne veux pas que j'aille, ajouta Lucius. C'est pour ça que j'arrive à voir les sortilèges que tu vas me lancer. Tu ne veux pas que je le sache et ton esprit me les dévoile. Il faut penser à fermer ton esprit lorsque tu combats quelqu'un.

Aleksandre lui lança un regard vide, toujours sonné. Il ne pensait pas que revoir ainsi l'image de son oncle le choquerait autant. C'était assez stupide dans la mesure où il connaissait une recrudescence des cauchemars liés à l'homme en ce moment. Il sentit un haut le cœur retourner son estomac et il attrapa avec plaisir le deuxième carré de chocolat que lui tendit l'homme. Parler de son oncle à Ivan était moins difficile à présent mais... mais il semblait qu'il était toujours incapable de supporter l'image de toute cette partie de son existence.

Néanmoins, il comprenait ce que Lucius voulait dire par là et quel était l'intérêt de cet exercice. Son vis à vis savait toujours comment éviter ses sorts car il savait déjà ceux qu'il allait utiliser. Il savait également comment le déstabiliser. Il hocha la tête et s'assit en tailleur sur la table, prenant de grandes inspirations. Il était toujours fâché que Lucius ne l'ait pas prévenu mais il en comprenait la raison. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son esprit était un traître. Pourquoi dévoiler ce qu'il craignait le plus que les autres découvrent?

-Est-ce que ça va?

Aleksandre sursauta lorsque la main de Drago se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et s'aperçut que son petit-ami était près de lui. Lucius s'était éloigné et discutait à présent avec Sirius, commentant probablement les progrès des étudiants. Le jeune homme sourit à son ami pour le rassurer. Il se sentait toujours tremblant et honteux mais il était prêt à reprendre l'entraînement, tout du moins dans quelques minutes. Cependant, il rougit lorsque son père lui jeta un regard narquois derrière le blond.

-Vous faîtes une pause?

-Je pense que c'est nécessaire, grimaça le Serpentard. Les Gryffondors sont vraiment de piètres sorciers. Comment ça se passe avec mon père?

Il était évident que Drago voulait savoir ce que Lucius avait fait pour le faire pousser un tel cri d'angoisse. Or, il ne voulait pas en parler dans l'immédiat car c'était très gênant d'évoquer son violeur avec son propre petit-ami. D'autant plus que tout le monde l'observait en coin, se posant la même question que l'héritier Malefoy. S'il voulait en discuter, il ne le ferait certainement pas dans une pièce remplie d'oreilles curieuses. Surtout que Jonathan semblait hésiter entre se joindre à eux ou aller retrouver Gabriel.

-C'est un monstre mais tu t'en doutes déjà.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire complice.

**oOo**

Jonathan était assis sur le bout de son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il soupira doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il devait prendre une douche pour ôter toute la crasse qui s'était collée à son corps pendant l'entraînement mais il se sentait las. Il voulait s'allonger, se rouler dans sa couette et s'endormir. Évidemment, il n'espérait pas que sa mère le laisse tranquille dans la mesure où Isaac s'était déplacé jusqu'au Manoir pour le voir. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas? Bêtement, en voyant l'homme l'attendre dans le salon, il avait pensé que son père voulait simplement partager un moment avec lui.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux dans un sens. Ils avaient partagé un dernier moment entre père et fils. Il renifla dédaigneusement en songeant à cela. Père et fils? Il n'avait pas le sentiment qu'ils entretiennent une telle relation. Isaac partait. Ou plutôt, il repartait. Selon l'homme, il s'agissait d'une mission pour l'ordre du phénix mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que l'adulte paraissait presque soulagé de prononcer ces mots. En l'écoutant, Jonathan avait eu la sensation que cette mission allait durer vraiment longtemps et qu'il devait s'exiler loin. Isaac avait au moins eu la délicatesse de venir lui annoncer en personne.

Quelqu'un frappa contre sa porte mais il ne donna pas l'autorisation de rentrer. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que son père et lui, retirés dans sa chambre, s'étaient séparés maladroitement. Ils s'étaient à peine enlacés quelques secondes avant de bondir en arrière, comme s'ils n'osaient pas se toucher, s'étreindre comme le faisait les membres d'une famille. Tout le Manoir devait déjà savoir que, encore une fois, il était le pauvre fils abandonné. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Gabriel était sympathique et il aimait vraiment se confier au français mais celui-ci était parfois étouffant. Le blond était trop anxieux. Il s'inquiétait pour tout et rien et c'était quelque fois agaçant.

Toutefois, le visiteur frappa une nouvelle fois contre le panneau en bois et l'entrebâilla. Il soupira bruyamment pour montrer son mécontentement. Pourtant ce ne fut pas la frêle silhouette de Gabriel qui se dessina mais celle plus forte de Sirius. Il se sentit étrangement soulagé à la vue de l'homme qui paraissait hésitant. Celui-ci prit un peu plus d'assurance et pénétra dans son intimité, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Sirius s'approcha et s'installa à côté de lui. Jonathan haussa les épaules tout en hochant la tête pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien. En même temps qu'il affirmait cela, ses yeux sombres s'humidifièrent et sa gorge se serra. Il se sentit ridicule et il fixa son regard sur l'armoire en bois. Ainsi, il ne rencontra pas le regard de l'adulte. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air crétin en sanglotant pour son père. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi sa poitrine était aussi douloureuse! C'était complètement stupide. Il n'était pas si triste qu'Isaac parte. Il s'y était attendu sans en avoir conscience.

-Jonathan, soupira Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Tu pourras le revoir.

-Ce n'est pas ça, croassa l'adolescent. C'est juste...

Il se tut, se sentant encore plus stupide. Les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent à un tel point qu'ils se touchèrent presque. Il resserra sa prise autour des épaules de l'adolescent en attendant qu'il s'exprime mais le silence s'étira. Il était inquiet. Elena lui avait demandé d'être calme et de ne surtout pas pousser le jeune homme s'il ne voulait pas lui parler. C'était idiot mais l'ancien prisonnier s'était senti blessé. Il s'apprêtait à devenir père et sa petite-amie semblait ne pas lui faire confiance en ce qui concernait Jonathan. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine, hormis celle plutôt chaotique avec Regulus. Mais il avait l'impression de s'en sortir plutôt bien avec ce garçon là. Alors, il lui demanda ce qui se passait.

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas de père. Il part toujours et moi je suis seul.

-C'est faux. Tu n'es pas seul, contredit immédiatement l'adulte. Toute ta famille te soutient et est autour de toi. Je suis là ainsi que Drago et Lucius.

-Je sais, cracha-t-il d'un air agacé. Mais je n'ai tout de même pas de père!

Oui, il le savait. Sa mère était tellement présente qu'elle était étouffante. Gabriel voulait également tout savoir, soucieux de venir en aide aux autres. Sur ce point là, il agissait comme un parfait Poufsouffle. Quant à Drago, ils étaient toujours très proches même s'ils vivaient tous les deux une relation amoureuse. La confiance était malgré tout encore très forte. Ils s'amusaient toujours autant, surtout à Poudlard. Bref entre Drago, Gabriel, Aleksandre, Severus et sa mère, il était parfaitement entouré. S'il ne se sentait pas bien, il pouvait se tourner vers l'un d'entre eux et ils seraient tous très heureux de lui venir en aide.

Sans oublier Sirius. L'homme était assez étrange, toujours hésitant envers lui. Après sa période très puérile où il avait espéré que ses parents se rabibochent après dix années de séparation, il s'était à nouveau rapproché de lui. Il appréciait le caractère enjoué de l'ancien prisonnier même si celui-ci se montrait parfois ferme. C'était étrange à voir et il se sentait toujours honteux lorsque, plus ou moins explicitement, Sirius le sermonnait pour quelque chose. Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'un homme, hormis Severus voire Lucius, le remette ainsi en place. À présent, ça ne le dérangeait pas que Sirius le fasse.

Ce dernier resta muet, ne sachant pas comment soulager le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas être hypocrite en lui assurant qu'Isaac l'aimait et qu'il s'éloignait seulement par obligation. C'était faux. Lui-même pouvait voir que malgré tous ces efforts, l'homme n'était pas fait pour être un père. Bien sûr, Jonathan avait seize ans. Il approchait de la majorité et il vivait en plein dans l'âge où les parents étaient considérés comme crétins, inutiles et agaçants. Mais Sirius savait que l'adolescent avait malgré tout besoin d'une figure paternelle. Lui-même avait cherché à ressembler à son père, Orion pendant quelques années. Quand il s'était aperçu qu'il y avait un décalage entre sa famille et lui, il avait cherché un autre symbole. Le père de James était probablement celui qui avait le plus rempli ce rôle.

-Je sais qu'Isaac n'est pas le père dont tout le monde rêve, commença-t-il prudemment. Cependant... hum, je suis là. Enfin, on forme vraiment une famille et je peux assurer plus ou moins ce rôle, dans la mesure où tu le désires. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à agir ainsi parce que ça me fera plaisir donc si tu...

-Vraiment?

La voix qui venait de le couper était remplie d'espoir et Sirius sourit doucement. Il hocha la tête puis ajouta à l'adolescent qu'il était entièrement d'accord pour assumer le fait d'être son père. Sa gorge se serra doucement sous l'émotion. Il ignorait s'il pouvait être un bon père mais dans quelques mois, il tiendrait une petite fille dans ses mains. Il devait assumer entièrement ce rôle. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de commencer à l'avance avec Jonathan.

Celui-ci osa d'ailleurs tourner la tête vers lui alors qu'il évitait son regard depuis son arrivée dans la chambre. Ses yeux sombres étaient encore brouillés de larmes mais un petit sourire incertain joua sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa la main de Sirius et la serra dans la sienne. L'étreinte lui fut rendue et il rougit doucement lorsque l'adulte se pencha en avant pour lui embrasser la tempe. C'était gênant. L'adolescent n'avait pas l'habitude d'afficher ainsi ses émotions ou de laisser une autre personne l'enlacer de cette manière mais c'était agréable, doux.

Quelques coups furent frappés contre la porte et Jonathan bondit sur le côté, s'éloignant ainsi de Sirius qui afficha un rictus amusé. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et la silhouette fine de Gabriel apparut. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressés derrière son dos et il portait une robe de sorcier bleu roi. Le français sourit en les voyant assis côte à côté même s'il était évident que son petit-ami était embarrassé. Sirius le salua joyeusement et le Serdaigle fut heureux qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions sur son départ précipité lors de l'entraînement. Voir des flammes lécher le meuble avait été plus éprouvant qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Ça lui avait douloureusement rappelé la mort de ses parents ainsi que de son frère et de sa sœur. Au milieu de son hébétude et de sa tristesse, il s'était senti coupable de vivre tranquillement au Manoir Snape alors que le reste de sa famille était enterré dans un sordide cimetière.

-Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Il s'installa sur la chaise près du bureau et jeta un regard amusé aux différents parchemins volants qui s'entassaient sur le bureau en bois. Il eut un court silence gêné puis Jonathan assura qu'il allait bien, que Sirius et lui discutaient à propos de la rentrée scolaire. C'était un mensonge mais il voulait garder pour lui le moment intime qu'il venait de partager avec l'adulte. Ce dernier comprit cela et approuva le mensonge du jeune homme.

-Tu sais Aleksandre a été trouver ta mère, annonça-t-il avec un sourire. Je pense qu'il voulait se venger du fait que Severus vienne vérifier tous les soirs s'il dormait seul.

-Non! Il n'a pas fait ça! s'exclama bruyamment le Serpentard.

-Ne t'étonne donc pas si ta mère vient fouiller ta chambre. Gabriel, tu devrais rester dans ton lit jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

Amusé, Sirius se leva du lit. Il pressa une dernière fois l'épaule du jeune homme en signe de soutien et il se dirigea vers la porte. Tout en souriant, il lança un coup d'œil narquois au français dont les joues étaient écarlates. Il quitta la chambre en lâchant un rire digne d'un aboiement de chien. Elena critiquait la surprotection dont faisait preuve Severus à l'égard d'Aleksandre. Elle n'avait pas tort. Le maître des potions en était presque ridicule à certains moments. Toutefois, elle était un peu plus leste envers son propre fils. Mais elle était horrifiée à l'idée qu'il ait une vie sexuelle à seize ans. Ce n'était pourtant pas un âge si précoce que cela et c'était amusant de la voir s'inquiéter autant.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'il agisse ainsi! S'écria Jonathan.

-Vraiment? Railla Gabriel. Il s'est vengé discrètement et maintenant, tu passeras tes nuits seul!


	121. CXXI : Projets d'avenir

**Chapitre: Projets d'avenir**

Aleksandre attrapa un peu de pâte dans le saladier et la roula en boule. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de la forme, il déposa le cookie dans le plat qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre le four. Il sourit en voyant déjà les quelques lignes de biscuits à cuire qu'il avait déjà confectionnés. Il espérait que ça serait bon. Discrètement, il plongea sa main dans le sachet de pépites de chocolat noir qu'ils avaient utilisés pour garnir la pâte et en fourra une poignée dans sa bouche. Hmm. Rien n'était meilleur que le chocolat.

Les vacances étaient terminées. Ça avait été triste de quitter Drago, Jonathan et Gabriel. Il avait même rapidement salué Hermione alors que, jusque là, il l'ignorait. La jeune fille, d'abord surprise, avait accueilli avec plaisir son salut. Progressivement, la colère et la crainte qu'il possédait envers la Gryffondor s'étaient amenuisées pour disparaître. Elle était toujours aussi gentille et brillante qu'auparavant et elle était bien l'une des seules à ne pas le juger. Alors oui, il voulait renouer avec elle même s'il avait conscience que leur amitié ne serait jamais aussi forte qu'auparavant.

Son petit-ami était resté impassible en le saluant mais il lui avait tout de même glissé à l'oreille qu'il avait hâte de le revoir. Lui aussi il voulait déjà revoir le Serpentard. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir autant besoin de ressentir la présence de Drago mais il supposa que c'était normal.

Pour une fois, Liam et lui avaient décidé de participer à une activité proposée par l'hôpital. En réalité, les adultes n'étaient pas très heureux qu'ils s'isolent de tous les autres patients alors ils étaient présents un peu par obligation. Pour le moment, Aleksandre ne le regrettait pas même si son ami était étrangement silencieux. Il était distant depuis la rentrée, c'est à dire deux jours plus tôt.

-Est-ce que tu as vu Luna pendant les vacances?

Sa question surprit tellement son ami que celui-ci tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Un moment, il sembla sur le point de lui demander qui était cette jeune fille dont il lui parlait mais sa bouche resta close. Il secoua rapidement la tête, reprenant la confection de boule avec la pâte à cookies. Le silence entre eux s'éternisa et Aleksandre ne se cacha pas pour le dévisager. D'après ce qu'il en savait, la Serdaigle et lui entretenaient une correspondance. Après tout, ils étaient ensembles lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard. S'étaient-ils séparés sans que son ami ne le tienne au courant? Liam était si étrange en ce moment! Il ne le comprenait plus, bon sang.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Claire, la jeune infirmière qui s'approcha d'eux pour leur demander si tout allait bien. Avec un autre infirmier, elle se chargeait de l'activité. Ils étaient environ une vingtaine à s'entasser dans la petite pièce aménagée. Des tables en métal étaient placées au centre de la pièce. Derrière se trouvaient les fours, les chaudrons et tous les ustensiles utiles à la cuisine. Il y avait également plusieurs éviers et des éponges, leur rappelant qu'ils allaient devoir nettoyer tout ce bazar pendant la cuisson de leurs gâteaux. Chaque groupe avait réalisé différentes recettes de desserts et tout le monde allait les goûter au dîner. Certains faisaient des biscuits secs à la cannelle, d'autre un gâteau chocolat ou encore un, au yaourt. Le repas allait bien se terminer.

Aleksandre discuta quelques instants avec la sympathique infirmière qui lui conseilla de prendre moins de pâtes pour que les cookies ne soient pas trop gros. Elle terminait ses études. Elle n'espérait probablement pas achever son stage scolaire dans un hôpital psychiatrique mais elle devait tout de même être heureuse de pouvoir le réaliser et ainsi obtenir son diplôme. Ses parents s'étaient clairement exprimés contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait pas déposer une candidature pour un stage ou un emploi à Saint-Mangouste, contrôlé par Voldemort. Ensuite, elle s'éloigna vers un autre groupe, sans que Liam n'ait décoincé le moindre mot.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

Un soupir irrité sortit des lèvres de Liam. Il déposa un peu violemment le cookie sur le plat avant d'attraper un torchon. Il s'essuya calmement les mains mais Aleksandre sut que ce n'était qu'une façade: il bouillonnait de rage. Ensuite, son ami se tourna vers lui, les lèvres pincées d'agacement.

-Ouais, répondit-il d'un ton brusque. Tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions. Fous-moi la paix un peu, bon sang!

Sur ces mots durs, Liam lui tourna le dos. Aleksandre cligna des yeux, surpris par la vulgarité et la méchanceté de ses propos. Merde alors. Il avait seulement posé deux questions à son ami après avoir essayé d'entretenir une conversation. Il n'avait rien fait de mal! Pourquoi était-il aussi furieux ? Celui-ci ôta son tablier blanc et le jeta sur la chaise à côté de lui puis il se leva. En jetant un dernier regard noir au Survivant qui était livide, l'adolescent quitta sa place pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée à grandes enjambées. Il ignora même Andrew, l'infirmier, qui l'appelait d'une voix forte, inquiet par ce brusque départ.

Aleksandre resta bêtement seul, les yeux rivés sur la porte qui venait de claquer. Après un bref regard avec sa collègue, l'infirmier courut après mais l'adolescent ne pensait pas qu'il obtiendrait grand chose de son ami. Il soupira bruyamment et haussa les épaules en direction de Claire pour lui signifier qu'il ignorait ce qui prenait à Liam. C'était vraiment étrange. Avait-il des problèmes à la maison? Habituellement, il lui en parlait mais ça faisait quelques temps qu'il avait l'impression d'être le seul à se confier. C'était dérangeant et il se promit de cesser d'étaler sa vie à l'adolescent tant que celui-ci ne redeviendrait pas son meilleur ami.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Aleksandre ignora le regard sévère du professeur Stige lorsqu'il fourra sans aucune délicatesse son devoir dans son sac. Il entendit le parchemin se froisser mais il s'en fichait bien. Il tira sur la fermeture du sac et quitta la pièce, sans attendre Liam. Il vit le professeur de potion amorcer un mouvement pour le retenir mais l'homme se ravisa. Bien heureusement. Il était trop fâché et déçu pour rester calme. Il ne voulait pas avoir une retenue parce qu'il se montrait insolent envers un adulte. À l'hôpital, ils étaient vraiment à cheval sur cette règle. D'ailleurs, Liam avait écopé d'une heure de retenue pour avoir insulté Jack, l'infirmier. Ça avait été assez surprenant et même son ami avait paru choqué par sa propre audace. Il s'était excusé mais l'infirmier avait été impitoyable, lui ordonnant de se rendre à la salle des punitions dès la fin de sa séance avec son psychiatre.

Il profita de la courte récréation pour aller déposer son sac dans la chambre avant de rejoindre le bureau d'Ivan. Il grimaça légèrement en voyant le bazar qui régnait dans la pièce. Entre les vêtements, les jouets et les livres, les deux garçons pouvaient difficilement sillonner entre les deux lits. Au début, ils s'appliquaient à maintenir l'ordre mais depuis quelques jours, ni Liam, ni lui n'y faisait attention. Pour le peu de temps qu'il passait dans la pièce, elle pouvait être en désordre. Il s'en fichait. Les infirmiers pourraient bien les sermonner s'ils avaient que cela à faire. Il s'approcha de son bureau et vida ses affaires de la journée dessus en essayant de retrouver son calme.

Il attrapa le même devoir qu'il avait pratiquement roulé en boule à l'instant. Un Troll en rouge était inscrit à côté de son prénom. Évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à un Optimal mais il avait au moins espéré recevoir un Acceptable. Son père allait encore râler en voyant sa mauvaise note dans cette matière. Sa main trembla légèrement. Il avait pensé avoir assez travaillé pendant les vacances pour cet exercice mais visiblement, il avait eu tort. L'examen avait eu lieu le lundi de la rentrée et l'enseignant l'avait déjà corrigé. Il lut le commentaire du professeur Stige et sentit la colère se raviver. Ses réponses n'étaient pas assez développées et certaines parties de la leçon étaient totalement incomprises. Il avait qu'à être un meilleur pédagogue!

Il sursauta lorsque Liam apparut dans la pièce, grimaçant également face au bazar. Les deux garçons s'ignorèrent. Au début, Aleksandre avait simplement voulu s'éloigner de son ami pour lui laisser le temps de retrouver ses esprits mais en fait, il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Autant dire que l'ambiance dans la chambre était plutôt tendue mais il en avait assez de toujours devoir le prendre des pincettes car il était lunatique. Il pouvait passer des rires à la colère en un quart de seconde. C'était épuisant. Il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter avec ses états d'âmes. Sur cette pensée ferme, il ôta sa veste et la déposa sur son lit avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

-Aleks, l'arrêta Liam, soucieux. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je ne le pensais pas.

-Écoute, je m'en fiche. C'est pas le moment aujourd'hui.

Sans un mot de plus, il reposa son devoir sur le bureau. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la salle malgré la neige qui recouvrait toujours le sol et l'air frais à l'extérieur. Ensuite, il quitta la pièce en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. C'était inutile mais il savait combien ce geste pouvait exaspérer son père. Il espérait que ça soit également le cas pour son ami. Ce n'était vraiment pas la journée pour lui présenter de fausses excuses. Il ne vit pas l'air dépité qui s'afficha sur le visage pâle de Liam

L'adolescent hyperactif secoua la tête en soupirant. Il fixa la porte close un moment avant de marmonner un juron. Il s'allongea sur son lit, faisant tomber au sol tout ce qui s'y trouvait d'un mouvement des bras. Il grimaça en entendant le bruit que cela provoqua, espérant que ça n'attirerait pas l'attention d'un adulte. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de réfléchir calmement. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas parler avec Aleksandre, être en froid avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle situation prendre place. En pensant cela, il murmura un sortilège qui ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il attrapa une fiole de potion. Regardant un moment le liquide bordeaux, il déboucha le flacon et avala en une gorgée la potion. Il grimaça face au goût et sa main libre se resserra autour des draps du lit. Bon sang. C'était répugnant.

De son côté, Aleksandre grignotait un gâteau à la noisette en songeant qu'il se nourrissait terriblement mal depuis quelques temps. Entre les gâteaux et les sucreries, il allait s'abîmer les dents et prendre du poids. Il soupira à cette pensée mais ne lâcha pas pour autant le biscuit. Il frappa à la porte du bureau d'Ivan mais ne reçut pas immédiatement l'autorisation de rentrer. Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste lorsque la voix de son psychiatre retentit et lui demanda de patienter un instant. Encore un peu fâché, il soupira bruyamment et alla s'appuyer contre le mur en face. En croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, il songea que la précédente séance d'Ivan s'était sûrement allongée. Il s'efforça de retrouver son calme. Il ne voulait pas être en colère lors de cette session avec son psychiatre car elle ne mènerait à rien. D'autant plus que les sujets de conversations actuels étaient difficiles à supporter.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Durant ce temps là, il eut la chance de retrouver son calme. Il se sentait à présent plus serein et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Il était prêt à affronter cette heure de thérapie. Ses yeux noirs s'élargirent brusquement en voyant la personne qui sortait du bureau. Ce n'était certainement pas un patient. Oh loin de là. Les cheveux rouge sombre de Tonks virèrent au rose en l'apercevant, tout comme ses joues. Même Ivan, qui se tenait derrière la jeune femme, semblait très embarrassé. Un immense sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent.

-Bonjour Tonks! Lança-t-il d'un ton enthousiasme.

-Aleksandre. Comment vas-tu?

L'habituelle jovialité de l'Auror semblait s'être éteinte pour laisser place à un grand embarras. Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il réponde à sa question pour s'enfuir en ayant jeté un dernier regard à Ivan. Aleksandre ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise. Par Merlin, Nymphadora Tonks gênée. Le monde tournait à l'envers, n'est-ce pas? L'adulte retrouva rapidement son impassibilité et fit entrer son patient dans son bureau.

Aleksandre ne pouvait pas y croire. Très bien, il savait depuis longtemps que Tonks et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Ils fricotaient ensembles mais il ne pensait pas que leur relation était si poussée. C'était étrange car il avait toujours imaginé son psychiatre comme une personne assez solitaire. C'était déjà très surprenant de savoir qu'il accueillait sa famille Russe chez lui alors réaliser qu'il avait une petite-amie était encore plus étonnant. Il n'arriva pas à faire disparaître son large sourire même si Ivan était déjà redevenu très professionnel, se préparant une tasse de thé et lui offrant un jus de fruit.

Comprenant que ce sujet, bien qu'intéressant, ne le regardait pas, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui poser de questions. Ivan lui avait fait comprendre plusieurs fois que lui était le patient et non pas également un psychiatre, qu'il devait respecter certaines barrières d'intimité. La première fois que l'homme lui avait rappelé qu'il était avant tout son psychiatre, et non pas un proche ami, ça l'avait blessé. Ensuite, il avait compris ce besoin d'intimité. Il passait déjà beaucoup de temps sur son lieu de travail, plus que nécessaire. Il n'avait probablement pas envie de mélanger sa maigre vie sociale à sa vie professionnelle. C'était difficile mais il réfréna sa curiosité en avalant son verre de jus de raisin.

-Nous allons parler de ton avenir scolaire aujourd'hui, annonça Ivan d'une voix calme. Le professeur Keynes va arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Une brusque tension parcourut son corps et il fronça les sourcils. Avenir scolaire? Professeur Keynes? Oh là, là, Merlin. De quoi voulait-il parler? Il n'avait pas entendu parler de cela. Est-ce que tous les étudiants devaient en parler ou était-ce propre à lui? Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à son professeur tuteur si c'était pour se faire disputer à propos de ses résultats. D'accord, il adorait l'adulte et il trouvait qu'il était un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et de métamorphose vraiment compétent mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Quel était le problème? Ses notes étaient-elles aussi mauvaises que cela? Il ne pensait pas qu'il était un aussi mauvais élève que cela pourtant. Il suivait bien les cours et faisait régulièrement son travail scolaire. Il avait eu de bonnes notes à ses BUSE même si sa note d'histoire de la magie était en dessous de la moyenne.

-Ah bon? S'étonna-t-il en essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble. Pourquoi faire? Je ne le savais pas.

-C'est vrai, s'excusa l'adulte en grimaçant. Ces entretiens se sont organisés très rapidement et nous n'avons pas pu le préparer mais ça n'en nécessite pas forcément de l'être. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Pas très rassuré, il hocha malgré tout la tête. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix face à cet entretien. Cela signifiait au moins que cette heure de thérapie ne serait pas consacrée uniquement à parler de son oncle et de sexualité. À cette pensée, il songea que c'était peut-être préférable de faire face aux deux adultes plutôt que d'évoquer encore tout ce qui constituait une vie amoureuse. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Ivan et lui travaillaient sur ce sujet mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était à l'aise avec cette idée. Il se sentait toujours ridicule et surtout effrayé. Arriverait-il, un jour, à se comporter normalement? À ne pas avoir peur que quelqu'un le touche? Il l'ignorait et c'était plutôt inquiétant. Il voulait partager des moments intimes avec Drago mais craignait toujours de le faire.

Le voyant aussi tendu, Ivan s'affaira à lui poser des questions sur sa journée pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Il ne fut pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée en voyant la colère voiler les yeux de son patient lorsqu'il évoqua sa classe de potion. Il s'empressa alors de changer de sujet. Il voulait qu'il soit calme pour cette petite réunion avec Stephen, son collègue. Il évita également le sujet de Liam. Il avait remarqué que les deux garçons semblaient en conflit lors des repas dans le réfectoire. Venait un âge où les adolescents ne voulaient pas que les adultes sachent tout de leur vie sociale et il le comprenait parfaitement. Aleksandre savait que s'il ressentait le désir d'en parler, sa porte était ouverte mais il ne voulait pas le forcer à se confier sur ce qui pouvait être une banale dispute entre amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Avant de l'inviter à rentrer, Ivan sourit d'un air rassurant à son patient. Le professeur Keynes apparut dans l'embrasure et leur sourit largement. Il tenait dans ses mains un dossier. Le psychiatre se leva pour l'accueillir et ils se serrèrent la main. Assis sur la petite banquette, l'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, certain que les deux hommes s'étaient déjà croisés lors du déjeuner. Néanmoins, il garda pour lui sa réflexion et sourit à son professeur qui prit place à côté de lui.

-Ne sois pas angoissé, Aleksandre, rit Stephen. Tu ne risques pas le renvoi aujourd'hui.

La petite boutade de l'homme détendit le jeune homme qui sourit doucement. Le professeur accepta la tasse de thé que lui proposa son collègue et ils discutèrent quelques secondes sur la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Aleksandre remarqua que son psychiatre adoptait le même mode opératoire pour détendre l'atmosphère: parler. Il se souvenait encore de sa première journée à l'hôpital, un an et demi plus tôt. Il n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche lors de sa première journée. Quant à l'adulte, il avait parlé. Parlé. Et parlé.

Une fois que chacun fut servi en boisson, Ivan ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un épais dossier portant le nom d'Aleksandre. Le concerné rosit doucement en constatant l'épaisseur du fichier le concernant. Pauvre Ivan. Il écrivait beaucoup lors de leurs séances. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait tellement de papier pour lui. L'homme farfouilla dedans quelques instants, cherchant des feuilles volantes de parchemins. Il eut un sourire satisfait en extirpant deux documents et il se tourna enfin vers Stephen qui attendait patiemment. D'un léger mouvement de la tête, il lui donna la parole.

Aleksandre se tourna donc vers lui, tout ouïe.

-Le but de ce rendez-vous est de parler de ce que tu veux faire après tes ASPIC. Tu es en sixième année seulement mais tu vas t'apercevoir que ta septième année va très vite arriver.

-Je n'en doute pas, chuchota-t-il.

Oh oui, vraiment. Il avait du mal à réaliser que ça faisait tant de temps qu'il vivait avec Severus Snape. Il s'était passé tellement de chose durant cette période, pratiquement plus que ce qu'il avait vécu en quatorze ans d'existence chez sa famille Moldue. Son changement d'identité. Sa maladie envahissante. Sa scolarisation dans un hôpital psychiatre. Sa nouvelle famille. L'arrivée de Gabriel et celle du père de Jonathan. L'attaque de Poudlard. Voldemort. La mort de Narcissa. L'attaque de l'hôpital. Voldemort. Le départ d'Isaac. La grossesse d'Elena. Le retour à l'hôpital. Bref, une véritable liste impressionnante de faits. Au mois d'août, cela ferait deux ans qu'il avait adopté le nom Snape. Amèrement, il songea que durant ce temps, il n'avait pas réussi à effacer de sa mémoire le souvenir des Dursley. Il s'empressa de reporter son attention sur son professeur.

-Souvent, les étudiants ont l'habitude de ne pas penser à quoi faire après leurs études, continua celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es un élève brillant et ta maladie se soigne plutôt bien. Tu as la chance de pouvoir te constituer un avenir construit et nous sommes là pour t'aider.

Les joues du garçon rosirent doucement de plaisir et il hocha la tête pour signifier aux deux hommes qu'il comprenait. Il se sentit bêtement heureux de ne pas être considéré comme un cas irrécupérable. Il guérissait et c'était agréable que d'autres personnes le remarquent. Par ailleurs, il avait conscience que beaucoup de ses camarades seraient transférés dans un autre hôpital une fois qu'ils auraient atteints la majorité. C'était triste et merci Merlin, il y échappait.

-C'est pourquoi nous devons réfléchir à ta poursuite d'études ou à ta recherche d'emploi, ajouta Ivan. Nous allons d'abord partir de l'idée que la guerre n'aura pas lieu à ce moment là pour décider ce qui te convient le mieux. Ensuite, nous aviserons avec la situation actuelle. Ça te va?

Il hocha la tête en songeant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il sourit doucement, rassuré. Il était plus détendu à présent. Cette séance ne semblait pas lui promettre des sermons de la part de son professeur.

-Nous en avions déjà parlé, se souvint le psychiatre en pointant du doigt le parchemin posé sur son bureau. Tu semblais très intéressé pour travailler avec les animaux. Est-ce toujours le cas aujourd'hui?

-Oui mais... je ne sais pas si mon père sera d'accord.

Ah. Ivan haussa les sourcils en prenant rapidement une note sur son cahier concernant Aleksandre. Celui-ci était très épais et un parchemin s'ajoutait au paquet chaque fois qu'il en terminait un. Sujet intéressant. Ils avaient évoqué à quelques reprises les projets d'avenir de son patient mais jusque là, Severus n'avait jamais été cité dans la conversation. Tout était plutôt vague jusqu'à ce jour. Il n'avait même jamais parlé avec l'adulte à ce sujet pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Leurs principales discussions tournaient autour des progrès du jeune homme dans sa thérapie et de ses résultats scolaires. Il était évident que, comme tout parent, le maître des potions était particulièrement fier des notes de son fils. Surtout de sa puissance magique.

Malgré lui, il comprenait ce qu'Aleksandre sous-entendait dans cette réponse. Il avait les capacités de faire de longues études magiques. Surtout dans une filière où la pratique était essentielle, comme devenir Auror par exemple. Il était évident qu'il n'imaginait pas son patient suivre une faculté de potions étant donné ses piètres capacités ou encore d'histoire de la magie où la théorie était très importante. Lui-même, s'il avait un enfant, aimerait qu'il fasse de grandes études renommées. À part s'il devenait animage, les métiers en relation avec les animaux ne requéraient pas beaucoup d'études ou même d'utilisation de la magie. Avec le capital que le Survivant possédait, il serait dommage de le _gâcher_. Et honnêtement, il ignorait tout du point de vue de Severus à ce sujet.

-Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas? Demanda le psychiatre en échangeant un bref regard de connivence avec Stephen.

Celui-ci était prêt à se battre bec et ongles contre Severus Snape si l'homme refusait à son élève de suivre les études qu'il désirait. Évidemment, il était professeur alors la réussite de ses étudiants lui importait réellement. Toutefois, il enseignant dans une structure particulière. Peu de ses élèves continuaient leur scolarité après leur départ de l'hôpital. Souvent, ils étaient transférés dans un centre psychiatrique pour adultes, lorsqu'ils approchaient de la vingtaine. Ils obtenaient facilement des dérogations pour continuer à accueillir des jeunes sorciers devenus majeurs mais cela devenait complexe au delà de vingt ans. C'était pourquoi, il s'affairait toujours à préparer minutieusement l'avenir des rares patients qui avaient la chance de quitter l'hôpital pour entreprendre une vie quasiment normale. Dans la centaine d'élèves accueillis dans l'établissement, seulement une trentaine était dans le cas d'Aleksandre. Il avait encore plus le sentiment de devoir se battre pour ces adolescents.

Le jeune Snape resta muet. Il évita le regard des deux adultes puis haussa les épaules. Il avait déjà parlé avec son père de ce qu'il voulait faire lorsqu'il serait plus grand. Toutefois, cela datait de plusieurs mois. Il était encore un enfant qui devait sucer son pouce pour réussir à s'endormir. Comme tous les enfants à cet âge, il pensait avoir des carrières professionnelles complètement folles. Entre devenir un Auror célèbre, occuper la place du ministre de la magie et celui de président du Magenmagot, il avait émis l'idée de s'occuper des animaux. Il ne se rappelait pas de la réaction de son père. Peut-être était-il tout simplement amusé par ses propositions farfelues?

Ivan avait désespérément envie de secouer son patient pour en savoir plus sur ses sentiments. Il agissait étrangement depuis plusieurs semaines dès que Severus était évoqué. S'il s'en souvenait bien, cela datait de son passage à l'infirmerie après qu'il se soit tranché les veines -oui, carrément- suite à un cauchemar. Il ne connaissait toujours pas le contenu de celui-ci car le jeune homme se montrait toujours très réservé à ce sujet. Pourtant, l'ancien espion lui avait assuré que tout allait plutôt bien entre son fils et lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. Ils parlaient chaque week-end et Aleksandre acceptait bien l'idée d'avoir dû renoncer, au moins provisoirement, à Poudlard. Le professeur de potion n'était pas le genre d'homme à ne pas remarquer si son fils était fâché après lui. Quelque chose dérangeait Aleksandre à propos de son père.

Et c'était à lui de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Néanmoins, il fut obligé de taire ses pulsions de psychiatre. Il était déjà prêt à interroger son patient mais cette séance n'était pas vraiment thérapeutique. De plus, la présence de son collègue n'était pas la bienvenue pour une telle conversation. À la place, il nota cette idée sur un coin du parchemin et l'entoura pour qu'il n'oublie pas d'évoquer prochainement ce sujet. Il devait admettre que lui-même était soulagé de cette heure en compagnie du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'hôpital. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'Aleksandre et lui parlaient quotidiennement de son expérience sexuelle involontaire avec son oncle. Si lui-même s'amusait de la gêne de son patient chaque fois qu'il entretenait de lui expliquer que caresser et se laisser caresser par son petit-ami n'était pas une hérésie, écouter chaque jour un enfant lui décrire ses viols, même sommairement, était éprouvant. Parfois, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir sans cauchemarder des images que lui transmettait Aleksandre bien involontairement.

-Il faudra lui en parler pour connaître ce sentiment par rapport à cela, ajouta le professeur Keynes en remarquant son silence. Pour le moment, nous devons réfléchir à la formation que tu pourrais suivre pour travailler dans l'univers animalier. Quels métiers dans ce domaine connais-tu?

La première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut dresseur de dragons. C'était le métier exercé par Charlie Weasley en Roumanie. Il trouvait cela vraiment cool et dangereux. Toutefois, c'était dommage que le rouquin soit obligé de vivre aussi loin pour s'occuper de ces créatures. Une mer et plusieurs pays séparaient la Roumanie de l'Angleterre. De plus, il ignorait s'il serait capable de refaire face à un Magyar à Pointes sans repenser à la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il frissonna doucement. Était-il fou au point de travailler avec une créature qui lui rappellerait quotidiennement le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Non. Il espérait que Voldemort serait mort lorsqu'il chercherait un premier emploi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, cela signifiait que ce serait lui que son père aurait enterré.

Il lista tout de même tous les métiers qu'il connaissait. Vendeurs d'animaux. Animage. Obtenir un emploi au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Dresseur d'Hippogriffes. S'occuper des chouettes et hiboux de la poste sorcière. Finalement, il y en avait beaucoup! Il termina sa liste avec hésitation en rappelant que Hagrid, en tant que garde chasse, était chargé de s'occuper des animaux et créatures magiques de la Forêt Interdite. Une grimace semblable à la sienne apparut sur le visage de son psychiatre. Tous les deux connaissaient le goût du demi-géant pour les créatures particulièrement dangereuses et repoussantes.

Stephen hocha lentement la tête en souriant. La liste était plutôt complète même si on pouvait devenir dresseur d'à peu près tous les animaux existants. Son collègue lui avait communiqué quelques informations à propos du désir d'Aleksandre. Il avait donc effectué ses propres recherches sur les différentes formations existantes. Il allait constituer un dossier de référence à son élève pour qu'il puisse lui-même se renseigner à ce sujet.

-Il existe un diplôme de deux ans qui te permettrait d'acquérir des connaissances théoriques et pratiques pour nourrir ou soigner une créature. Ensuite, tu peux te diriger dans des études plus longues pour devenir animage ou effectuer une troisième année en te spécialisant dans un domaine ou même auprès d'un animal spécifique.

-Vraiment?

Stephen et Ivan échangèrent un regard en riant. La naïveté des enfants les faisaient toujours autant rire. Le premier lui assura que prendre soin d'animaux n'était pas aussi simple qu'on pouvait le penser. Certains métiers étaient catégorisés comme inutiles, d'autres étaient réservés à des étudiants seulement intelligents alors que d'autres filières scolaires avaient une mauvaise réputation.

- Où apprend-on cela? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt à déménager aussi loin qu'en Roumanie pour faire des études.

-A Londres. Il existe des facultés magiques qui sont disséminés dans le pays. Les plus importantes se trouvent dans la capitale mais ce n'est pas le seul endroit où ce diplôme peut être préparé.

**oOo**

Le soir même, Aleksandre était étendu sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Fixant le plafond blanc, il souriait bêtement. Même l'idée que Liam s'affairait sur un devoir à son bureau ne le dérangeait pas. Alors qu'il évitait son ami depuis leur confrontation, il se contentait de l'ignorer tout en restant dans la même pièce que lui. En fait, il se sentait trop heureux pour se soucier de l'humeur lunatique de l'adolescent hyperactif. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Il était incroyablement heureux.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son avenir se dessiner aussi clairement dans son esprit. C'était agréable de ne pas seulement craindre de s'endormir et d'avoir à affronter un cauchemar. Il était persuadé qu'il allait bien dormir cette nuit car rien ne pouvait atténuer son sentiment d'allégresse. Il allait obtenir ses ASPIC avec succès. Ensuite, il intégrerait une grande université sorcière pour deux années d'études, voire trois selon son projet. Il ne connaissait rien des facultés sorcières mais il avait déjà vu quelques séries télévisées chez les Dursley. Les bâtiments où se trouvaient les étudiants étaient toujours anciens mais magnifiques. Il y avait également toujours une ambiance festive. Était-ce vraiment ainsi? Il allait devoir se renseigner. Son père pourrait sûrement lui en apprendre plus. Gabriel avait l'intention de suivre des études pour devenir maître de potion. Il allait devoir rejoindre une université pour obtenir cette graduation. Jonathan et Drago se penchaient vers la médicomagie même si le blond était plus incertain quant à son avenir scolaire. Ils se retrouveraient peut-être tous ensembles, à étudier des domaines différents.

Il avait peut-être tort de rêvasser de cette manière. Rien ne lui assurait qu'il allait réussir brillamment ses ASPIC en septième année. C'était étrange mais cette conversation avec son professeur-tuteur avait multiplié sa motivation par dix. Ensuite, les institutions scolaires, hormis Poudlard, étaient difficiles à approcher pour le moment car Voldemort les contrôlait toutes. C'était la raison pour laquelle de nombreux étudiants travaillaient à l'hôpital. Ils essayaient de trouver une première expérience professionnelle leur étant favorable. Tous espéraient que Voldemort allait bientôt disparaître pour reprendre le cours normal de leurs études et décrocher un diplôme valable sur le marché du travail. À son sens, il était fort probable que la tyrannie de Voldemort s'éternise. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais la chance de mettre un pied dans une université.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas être pessimiste aujourd'hui. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, il voulait croire qu'il deviendrait un vrai étudiant.

-Ton carnet s'illumine.

Aleksandre tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui venait de parler d'une voix malheureuse. Liam l'observait, jouant distraitement avec une plume. Il semblait davantage ennuyé que concentré sur son devoir. Cela faisait pourtant déjà une demi-heure qu'il travaillait dessus. Le jeune Snape se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à le rassurer. Il n'aimait pas être en froid avec son ami. Habituellement, Liam n'était pas méchant avec lui. De plus, partager une chambre avec une personne à qui il n'adressait pas la parole était plutôt pesant. Toutefois, il hocha la tête pour le remercier et l'ignora. Il descendit de son lit et se dirigea vers son propre bureau où se trouvait son journal qui lui permettait de communiquer avec son cousin.

Il ouvrit le carnet noir et un large sourire illumina son visage en reconnaissant l'écriture fine et soignée de Drago. Avant de lire le mot que lui avait laissé son petit-ami, il s'empara d'une plume et d'un encrier pour lui répondre. Il retourna sur son lit et posa le journal sur ses genoux.

_Bonjour Aleksandre,_

_J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée. Pour ma part, ça a été. Je l'ai trouvée un peu ennuyeuse mais j'ai brillé, comme tu t'en doutes, lors de l'entrainement hebdomadaire de Quidditch. Jonathan s'assure qu'Adrian reste loin de moi. C'est stupide mais il pense que ça peut te rassurer alors je le laisse faire. _

_Bonne soirée. _

C'était bref et rien de romantique ne ressortait de ces mots. Drago ne l'était jamais. Lui-même serait probablement bouleversé de lire un mot où son petit-ami dessinait un cœur à côté de sa signature. Un rictus apparut sur son visage à cette idée. Ça serait vraiment étrange même si ça devait être agréable.

Malgré la froideur qui semblait entourer cette bref salutation, son estomac sembla sautiller de joie et il sourit encore plus niaisement qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Oui, l'avenir pouvait être merveilleux.

Surtout s'il était accompagné de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ma part, l'avant première à Londres s'est très bien passée puisque je suis ressortie avec des autographes et une jolie photo avec Olivier Phelps ! Désolé pour le retard pour ce chapitre. Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews .

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais l'avenir y est évoquée.

A la semaine prochaine !


	122. CXXII : Confidences et inattendus

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

**_J'ai répondu à une poignée de reviews. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'a pas pu être satisfait. Toutefois, je vous remercie grandement pour votre soutien. Dans plusieurs reviews, on me demande le nombre de chapitre restant. Il y 'en a 126 + 1 prologue. Il reste donc 5 chapitres, sans compter celui-là._**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, notamment la fin._**

**_Grand merci à ma bêta pour ses conseils._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Chapitre :** Confidences et inattendus.

Alvin rit un peu nerveusement en renvoyant la balle qu'il avait reçu précédemment. Les joues de l'adolescent blond étaient rosées mais il soutint le regard d'Antonin, le psychiatre, lorsque celui-ci lui sourit. Ce fut Sandra qui l'attrapa en râlant. Elle déposa le ballon rouge en mousse sur ses genoux et prit le temps de remettre derrière son oreille, une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé sur son visage. Elle espérait irriter les adolescents en face d'elle mais ceux-ci avaient appris à la laisser les narguer à longueur de temps. Ils préféraient l'ignorer lorsqu'elle adoptait un comportement hautain. Elle prit finalement la parole d'une voix traînante.

-Mon frère.

Son ton était cassant et un soupçon de colère se dessina sur son visage dur. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à renvoyer la balle à quelqu'un d'autre mais Antonin leva une main pour l'en empêcher. Sandra lui lança un regard mauvais mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Avec ce groupe de thérapie, il s'était habitué à supporter les sautes d'humeur de chacun de ses patients. Pas un seul ne s'était pas encore énervé subitement après lui ou l'un des membres du groupe. Mais, il ne les sermonnait jamais, sachant probablement que ça les soulageait. Il souriait toujours et Aleksandre se surprit à sourire à son tour. L'homme possédait une jovialité communicative. Si au début, ça l'avait profondément agacé, il s'était surpris à apprécier de plus en plus l'adulte.

Cette sympathie envers l'homme lui avait permis de se détendre progressivement au cours des séances de groupe. Il n'y prenait pas vraiment de plaisir mais ce n'était plus une torture. Ivan était heureux de sa progression et même Antonin l'avait félicité de son implication dans le groupe. Il acceptait de participer aux différentes activités alors qu'il était resté fermé aux autres pendant les premières semaines. Bien sûr, il était toujours très nerveux les dix premières minutes mais le psychiatre faisait tout pour les mettre à l'aise.

Ce jour là, c'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient aussi brutalement les sévices sexuels qu'ils avaient subis. C'était déstabilisant et tous étaient nerveux. Cela expliquait pourquoi la plupart se cachait sous un masque de froideur ou d'insolence. Antonin tentait d'animer les séances sous forme de jeu. Aujourd'hui, la parole était donnée à chacun par le biais d'un ballon. Une fois en main, le patient devait donner quelques indications sur la personne qui leur avait fait subir des abus sexuels. Le psychiatre essayait d'aborder progressivement le sujet mais même en retournant le problème dans tous les sens, il avait toujours l'impression que c'était trop brutal pour eux.

-Peux-tu nous parler un peu de ton frère? Demanda Antonin. Peut-être son prénom ou son âge.

Sandra grogna une nouvelle fois d'un air menaçant mais elle marmonna qu'il s'appelait Julien et qu'il avait aujourd'hui vingt-cinq ans. Ensuite, elle tomba dans un mutisme profond, montrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'étendre sur le sujet. Comprenant cela, Antonin l'autorisa à passer la balle à un de ses camarades. C'était déjà un bon début. Elle lança le ballon avec force à Athénais. La jeune fille anorexique le rattrapa difficilement, manquant de le laisser passer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se redressa sur son siège en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Aleksandre grimaça. Il aurait presque pensé que les bras de la blonde se seraient brisés par la force du coup.

Aleksandre soupira, soulagé de ne pas avoir été la cible de Sandra. Alvin et Amandine étaient déjà passés et tous deux paraissaient verdâtres. Même les yeux de Sandra semblaient étrangement brillants. C'était stupide parce qu'il allait forcément recevoir la balle au cours de la séance mais il était très nerveux à l'idée de devoir parler devant tout le monde de son oncle. Il avait déjà bien assez de difficulté à le faire avec Ivan alors que ça faisait des semaines entières que le vendeur de perceuses était au centre de leurs conversations.

Il bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise alors que Athénais parlait à mi-voix. Elle prononça le nom d'un garçon puis elle expliqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien camarade de classe. Les yeux du jeune Snape s'élargirent sous la surprise. Un camarade de classe avait fait du mal à Athénais dans son ancienne école? C'était incroyable. Il avait toujours pensé que seuls les adultes pouvaient commettre une telle horreur. Comment un adolescent pouvait le faire? Il savait que tous n'avaient pas été violés mais chacun avait au moins subi des attouchements inappropriés. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de l'âge de la personne qui avait fait cela. C'était un adulte, forcément. Visiblement, il se trompait et il n'était pas le seul à réagir ainsi car plusieurs de ses camarades chuchotèrent, surpris.

-Très bien. Tu peux lancer la balle à quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune fille était livide et elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, horrifiée d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction. Elle resta un moment figée sur sa chaise et le psychiatre fut obligé d'intervenir. Il se racla la gorge, faisant ainsi tourner tous les regards vers lui. Athénais parut respirer à nouveau.

-Est-ce que le fait que ce soit un autre adolescent qui ait commis un tel acte qui vous surprend? Demanda-t-il.

Tous les adolescents échangèrent des regards embarrassants, n'osant pas lui répondre. Il nota cette réaction dans un coin de son esprit. C'était un point qui serait intéressant à développer. Les séances de groupe n'étaient pas mises en place pour qu'il s'occupe de chacun et de leur histoire individuellement. Les heures quotidiennes avec leurs psychiatres et psychomages étaient là pour cela. Bien sûr, il y avait forcément un aspect individuel dans ces séances mais il voulait surtout mettre en avant un collectif d'adolescents différents ayant fait face à un même événement. Il piochait donc dans le vécu de chacun pour que tous réfléchissent dessus.

-C'est surprenant, marmonna Alvin au bout d'un long moment. Je pensais que seuls les adultes pouvaient... pouvaient être méchants.

-C'est faux! Rétorqua Athénais, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il avait seize ans à cette époque.

-Normalement ce sont les adultes qui font ça! Rétorqua Eric.

L'adolescent de quinze ans paraissait fâché que sa camarade lui prouve le contraire. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux châtains en bombant légèrement le torse lorsqu'Amandine confirmait ses propos d'un mouvement de la tête appuyé. Athénais semblait divisée entre la colère et la honte. Aleksandre espérait seulement que sa propre réponse ne provoquerait pas autant de mouvements. Malgré lui, il était intéressé par l'histoire cette fille anorexique. Un autre élève? Ça devait être bien pire de se faire abuser par un autre adolescent. Peu de choses les séparait. Lui se sentait totalement différent de l'oncle Vernon. Bien sûr, ils étaient loin de partager les mêmes caractéristiques physiques. Cependant, d'autres différences notables lui permettaient d'éloigner totalement l'homme de lui. Il travaillait. Il avait une famille. Il gérait son argent seul. Il prenait les décisions et ne les subissaient pas.

Au contraire, lui était encore à l'école. Que ce soit à l'école primaire Moldue du quartier ou bien à Poudlard, il s'était rarement imaginé en tant que travailleur comme l'était son oncle. Vendre des perceuses? Non, c'était un truc d'adulte. Il était bien loin de décrocher son premier emploi à cette époque. Il était celui qui subissait les ordres et les décisions des adultes, voire même des autres enfants comme Dudley.

Antonin observa d'un air intéressé l'interaction entre les adolescents. Il préférait attendre un moment avant d'intervenir dans l'échange. Il avait conscience que pour la majorité de ses patients, aucun n'avait imaginé qu'un adolescent pouvait avoir des penchants sexuels indécents, illégaux même. La plupart des élèves qui intégraient l'hôpital craignaient les adultes. Ceux-ci devaient travailler durs pour obtenir leur confiance. Un fossé semblait séparer les deux catégories d'âge et souvent, les enfants découvraient progressivement que leurs camarades n'étaient pas toujours aussi innocents qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Encore sous le choc de cette découverte, Aleksandre faillit recevoir le ballon en mousse en plein tête. Il grimaça en songeant que ses talents d'attrapeur s'étaient affaiblis par son inactivité en Quidditch. Il devrait s'y remettre un peu, bon sang. Si Athénais avait suscité beaucoup d'étonnement, le jeune homme sentit tous les regards le fixer lourdement et il craignit de devoir vivre la même chose qu'elle.

-Tout le monde le sait déjà, chuchota-t-il.

Il y eut un léger silence embarrassé. Tous échangèrent des regards gênés et Aleksandre fixa le sien au sol. Ses joues étaient brûlantes. Évidemment, sa sale histoire avec son oncle avait été étalée à la une de la Gazette des Sorciers le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Voldemort au Ministère de la Magie. D'abord surpris d'apprendre qu'Aleksandre Snape était en fait le Survivant, ses camarades s'étaient sûrement régalés de son histoire connus de tous à présent. Il avait bien remarqué les regards en coin que certains lui lançaient parfois. Sans oublier que quelques uns de ses camarades ne se gênaient pas pour l'interroger directement, n'ayant pas conscience de l'intimité de leurs questions. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que tout le monde le fixait avec avidité. Allait-il confirmer les dires du journal manipulé par le mage noir? C'était plutôt évident puisqu'il se trouvait dans cette thérapie de groupe.

-C'est vrai, concéda Antonin en haussant les épaules. Mais nous préférerions l'entendre de ta bouche plutôt que de le lire. De plus, nous ignorons tout de cet homme.

Le regard noir du jeune homme se releva vers l'homme et il fronça les sourcils, son teint vacillant entre le pâle et le rouge. Ce psychiatre était encore pire qu'Ivan. Il avait _toujours_ réponse à tout. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement le laisser tranquille? Une bouffée de colère le saisit mais il resta impassible, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Jusqu'ici, tout le monde avait joué le jeu. Il ne pouvait pas refuser de répondre alors que tout le monde connaissait déjà la réponse.

Un frisson le traversa en songeant qu'il avait vécu, de manire imaginaire bien heureusement, un viol d'une autre personne. Son père. Bon sang, il se sentit brusquement nauséeux alors que des images de son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire. Pourquoi y pensait-il maintenant ? Depuis que cet incident s'était déroulé, il s'efforçait au maximum de ne plus y penser. C'était difficile. Chaque fois qu'il prenait sa douche, il s'en rappelait car il voyait les cicatrices encore rouges et épaisses ornant ses bras. Lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, ses pensées se perdaient vers son passé et son père lui apparaissait inévitablement. Bref, il ne cessait de penser à ce cauchemar alors que finalement, il savait parfaitement que Severus ne lui ferait jamais une telle chose.

Alors pourquoi était-il incapable de simplement oublier ce rêve ?

-Mon oncle, grogna-t-il au bout de quelques instants. C'est... il vend des perceuses.

Franchement, était-ce le détail le plus important sur Vernon Dursley? Dire qu'il était gros aurait été plus représentatif. En voyant le regard incrédule d'une partie de ses camarades, il soupira et se lança dans une explication ardue de l'objet Moldu. Si beaucoup oubliaient qu'il n'avait pas été élevé dans un environnement magique, c'était également l'inverse pour lui. Une perceuse était un objet tellement banal chez les Moldus que voir la surprise des autres patients, et même du psychiatre, était amusant! Il était certain qu'Arthur Weasley serait enthousiaste d'assister à une telle conversation. Les sorciers utilisaient sûrement un simple sortilège pour percer quelque chose. Il ne s'embêtait pas avec un matériel que vendait son oncle.

Antonin fronça les sourcils en écoutant attentivement les explications de son patient. Lui-même étant fils de sorciers, il ignorait ce que pouvait être une perceuse et il était très intéressé pour le découvrir. Bien que la séance ne soit pas un cours de découverte du monde Moldu, il lui semblait important de laisser cette discussion suivre son cours dans cette direction. Surtout dans la situation actuelle du pays. Sa collègue d'études de Moldu serait heureuse de répondre à ses questions si Aleksandre en était incapable. Même si les cours d'études de Moldu étaient obligatoires à l'hôpital, les élèves étudiaient davantage le mode de vie des Moldus que l'utilisation de certains objets. Parfois, il assistait au cours de sa proche amie. En dehors de la télévision ou encore de l'ordinateur, le psychiatre connaissait peu de chose de cette communauté

-Pourquoi les Moldus utilisent une foret pour faire un trou? Cracha Jordan de son habituel ton agressif.

-Je ne sais pas comment ils font mais franchement, chapeau! Ce n'est pas moi qui arracherait un arbre pour faire un trou!

La bouche d'Aleksandre s'ouvrit largement en voyant Éric approuver d'un mouvement de tête les propos de Sean. Avaient-ils conscience de l'absurdité de leurs propos? Franchement, si les Moldus utilisaient un tronc d'arbre chaque fois qu'il devait faire un trou dans un mur, les maisons en seraient détruites. Il n'y aurait plus de forêt dans le monde! Et les perceuses n'étaient pas seulement utilisées pour les murs. Il roula des yeux en songeant que les sorciers vivraient bien difficilement dans le monde Moldu.

-Mais... mais je ne vous parle pas d'une forêt! Ça s'appelle un foret!

-Quelle est la différence? Demanda Amandine.

La réponse était tellement logique pour lui qu'il resta un moment muet de stupeur. Il avait l'impression que les sorciers ne tentaient jamais de se mettre à la place des Moldus. Les sorciers venant de ces familles étaient contraints de s'habituer rapidement au monde de la magie. À l'opposé, les sorciers étaient incapables d'en faire de même. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il y ait tant de conflits entre les sorciers et les sang de bourbe. Les sorciers étaient incapables de les comprendre, ne connaissant pas leur mode de vie d'origine. De plus, il avait tellement entendu l'oncle Vernon se vanter du nombre de perceuses qu'il vendait chaque semaine qu'il avait appris à connaître cet objet avec précision.

-Un foret est une tige en métal. Plus tu souhaites faire un gros trou, plus tu choisis un foret épais.

-Pourquoi ils appellent cela un foret? Demanda Sandra. Est-ce que ça ressemble à une branche ou une feuille d'arbre?

Au moins, ils tentaient de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce choix de vocabulaire.

-Hum... on peut voir ça comme un tronc, soupira Aleksandre, dépité. Et ça tourne en s'enfonçant dans le mur.

Encore une fois, ils échangèrent tous des regards incrédules. De quoi parlait-il? Alvin rit sous cape. Son père était un Moldu. S'il avait davantage grandi dans le monde magique, il connaissait quelques trucs sur les Moldus. Il avait conscience de combien il était difficile de faire comprendre quelque chose à un sorcier qui imaginait tout à travers des sortilèges. En réalité, les personnes dotées de pouvoir étaient des fainéants, habituées à être assistées par leur baguette magique. C'était bien parce qu'il avait conscience de la difficulté d'expliquer un objet Moldu à un sorcier qu'il resta silencieux, laissant son camarade se dépatouiller seul. Même Athénais ne s'aventura pas dans cette direction. Sa tante s'était mariée avec un Moldu et elle-même était toujours sceptique en découvrant l'univers non magique de celui-ci.

Aleksandre gémit intérieurement. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire? Il pouvait voir le cerveau de ses camarades tourner à toute allure, essayant de comprendre comment une petite branche d'arbre en métal pouvait se mettre à tourner tout en s'enfonçant dans un mur. Il gloussa et se sentit obligé de leur donner une explication même si cela risquait de le contraindre à encore plus de commentaires.

-Ça marche grâce à l'électricité! dit-il.

-Oh, l'etriclicité est ce qui fait marcher la télévision!

C'était le psychiatre qui venait d'intervenir d'un ton enjoué, fier de pouvoir prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi inculte que cela. Le nez de son patient se plissa de colère et il secoua rapidement la tête en rectifiant son erreur. Même si tous étaient aussi incultes que l'adulte, ils rirent en le voyant se faire sermonner par Aleksandre. Les rôles étaient inversés. En voyant son comportement, le jeune Snape rougit et expliqua que l'électricité permettait de mettre en marche certains outils.

-En fait, c'est un objet qui permet de faire des trous, résuma Anthony. Ce n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre. Tu t'embrouilles beaucoup dans tes explications Aleksandre.

-Mais... je peux renvoyer la balle? Soupira-t-il, totalement découragé.

**oOo**

Une semaine plus tard, mi-février arrivait et Aleksandre avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà une éternité qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Le temps passait si rapidement, Merlin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était déjà à la moitié de sa sixième année. Étrangement, il se sentit vieux. C'était probablement parce que son moral n'était pas au beau fixe depuis quelques jours. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec son père pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Celui-ci semblait soucieux en plus de cela, même s'il avait tenté de lui dissimuler. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'embêter pour des futilités d'adolescents. De toute manière, il aimait conserver son jardin secret. Il ne voulait plus tout partager avec l'homme comme il le faisait avant. Il grandissait. C'était étrange et agréable à la fois.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. La neige était quasiment fondue et les premiers rayons de soleil timides faisaient leur apparition. Il faisait toujours très froid pourtant. Le mois de février n'était pas le signe de la fin d'hibernation du soleil. Il rimait aussi avec la Saint Valentin et Aleksandre n'avait jamais autant détesté cette fête ridicule. Pourquoi les amoureux devaient-ils organiser une fête alors qu'ils pouvaient se prouver leur amour tout au long de l'année. Bien sûr, le cœur que Drago avait dessiné à côté de son nom sur la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé l'avait fait fondre même s'il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Son petit-ami était tellement pudique qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais dessiner un cœur en sa présence s'il lui avouait que ça l'avait touché.

Franchement, le quatorze février avait été une véritable torture pour lui. C'était tombé un mardi, la veille. Il était donc à l'hôpital. Si en tant qu'Aleksandre Snape, il n'avait pas particulièrement de succès auprès des autres, ce n'était pas le cas de l'image du Survivant. Il avait oublié que certains le considéraient encore comme un héros, surtout les jeunes filles retardées mentales qui n'avaient pas conscience de sa situation actuelle. Ainsi, il avait reçu plusieurs cartes d'amour et ça lui avait rappelé l'affreux poème de Ginny lors de sa deuxième année. Il aurait pu supporter les sourires ébahis de certaines filles si Ivan ne l'avait pas humilié en hurlant de rire lorsqu'une fille lui avait offert une jolie carte. Ça avait été tellement embarrassant qu'il avait crié sur son psychiatre que ce n'était pas marrant. Peu importait le ton qu'il avait adopté à ce moment, l'adulte avait continué à rire comme un crétin. Il grogna rageusement. Ouais, la Saint Valentin était une fête ridicule!

Allongé sur son lit à l'hôpital, il s'ennuyait ferme. Liam prenait sa douche et le bruit de l'eau clapotant au sol était le seul bruit qui dérangeait le silence morne de la chambre. En fait, tout l'hôpital était calme à cette heure là. Il était pratiquement vingt-deux heures et Jack allait bientôt faire le tour des chambres pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient couchés. Le couvre-feu avait été repoussé après une crise de nerfs absolument effrayante d'un autre élève. C'était terrifiant à observer et il espérait ne pas avoir l'air aussi... cinglé lorsqu'il avait un tel comportement. Son camarade avait tellement été hors de contrôle que les infirmiers l'avaient endormi avec une seringue alors qu'il était en train de hurler et de frapper tous ceux qui le touchaient. Effrayant.

Liam apparut dans la chambre vêtu de son pyjama. Aleksandre et lui ne se parlaient quasiment plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrouillés lors de l'atelier cuisine. Ça datait de deux semaines mais le jeune Snape était tellement buté qu'il préférait ignorer son ami plutôt que de supporter sa mauvaise humeur. L'ambiance dans la chambre n'était pas très réjouissante. Il observa du coin de l'œil l'hyperactif qui se glissait sous ses draps. Jack allait bientôt arriver et s'il découvrait qu'il sortait tout juste de sa douche, il risquait de se faire disputer. Le silence, comme souvent ces derniers temps, était lourd.

Considérant que la journée touchait à son terme, Aleksandre se tortilla également pour se recouvrir du drap. Il frappa de ses mains pour éteindre la torche. Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué car sa cicatrice le picotait depuis quelques heures. Ça avait commencé après sa séance avec Ivan. Il avait d'abord pensé à un mal de tête avant de réaliser que la douleur provenait de sa cicatrice. Il n'en avait pas parlé à son psychiatre mais s'appliquait à maintenir tous ses boucliers mentaux en place. Même si son lien avec Voldemort était si puissant que toutes protections de ce genre étaient inutiles, il préférait savoir qu'une barrière rendrait difficile le passage du mage noir dans son esprit.

-Écoute Aleks, j'en ai assez!

Liam venait de parler d'une voix forte, brisant le calme installé dans la pièce. Aleksandre ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son ami. Couchés tous les deux, ils se faisaient face. Malgré la pénombre, il distinguait le visage contrarié de son meilleur ami. Les sourcils froncés, il le regardait d'un air dépité. Toutefois, le jeune Snape resta muet. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas vers l'autre garçon.

-Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi mais j'en ai marre d'être ici. On pourrait arrêter de se faire la tête!

Bien qu'il voulait résister, Aleksandre sentit sa colère fondre. Son visage d'abord fermé se fendit dans un large sourire puis il hocha la tête avec plaisir. Liam lui renvoya son sourire et il se redressa légèrement dans son lit. Tous les deux se firent face, l'excitation de se retrouver brouillant les premières brumes de sommeil. Enfin, Merlin. L'atmosphère allait être moins étouffante s'ils se reparlaient. Ce fut comme si l'initiative de Liam venait de briser la glace entre eux. Ils commencèrent rapidement à parler. Évoquant d'abord les cours qui se complexifiaient au fur et à mesure de l'année, ils retrouvèrent rapidement leur complicité en se moquant d'une jeune fille de leur classe. C'était étrange mais Aleksandre se sentait plus que jamais comme un adolescent normal. N'était-ce pas banal pour un jeune de seize ans de se brouiller avec son meilleur ami pour une futilité? Si. Et il était vraiment heureux de traverser cela en ce moment.

Etait-il fou ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, leur conversation fut coupée par Jack. Le visage de l'infirmier était tiré par la fatigue et il fronça les sourcils, mécontent, en les voyant toujours réveillés à cette heure là. Un peu brusquement, il les obligea à se coucher et à garder le silence. L'infirmier était rarement aussi sec avec eux mais la journée avait été longue et elle ne s'était pas finie facilement. Obéissant à contrecœur, les deux jeunes hommes s'allongèrent correctement et ils attendirent un long moment avant de reprendre leur conversation à mi-voix. Jack devait être dans un autre étage à présent. L'adolescent hyperactif lui apprit qu'il avait beaucoup exploré l'hôpital, se sentant seul par moment.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

-Tu n'imagines même pas. Veux-tu y aller tout à l'heure? Jack est de garde avec Ivan et une autre infirmière. Ce sera facile de les esquiver.

Incertain, Aleksandre se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchissant à la proposition de Liam. D'un côté, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé avec son ami. Se balader dans les couloirs de l'hôpital serait marrant. Ajouté à cela, il avait toujours souhaité explorer le nouveau bâtiment mais jusque là, il n'en avait pas eu le temps. À Poudlard, il appréciait beaucoup de découvrir chaque jour un nouveau corridor ou une salle, voire un simple placard abandonné. Certes, l'hôpital n'avait pas la taille du château mais il était certain de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

De l'autre côté, il craignait les représailles si un adulte s'apercevait de leur absence dans leur chambre. Étant donné l'humeur de Jack, ils avaient intérêt à veiller à ce que leur escapade reste inaperçue. Il avait également l'impression que le reste du personnel n'hésitait plus à les punir chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise. En grandissant, ils devaient accepter d'assumer leurs actes. C'était difficile. Extrêmement difficile, en réalité. Il ne voulait pas encore être puni, décevoir Ivan et son père. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait obligé d'apparaître comme un élève studieux auprès du professeur Keynes.

Pourtant, il ne fut pas difficile à convaincre. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils parcouraient silencieusement les couloirs de l'hôpital. Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, ils ne descendirent pas les escaliers mais les montèrent. Étant donné que son ami lui avait conseillé d'enfiler un épais manteau, il pensait se rendre à l'extérieur. Un sourire joueur sur les lèvres, Liam lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à le suivre. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une salle vide en croisant une infirmière qui se rendait dans une salle de repos. Ils restèrent prostrés un instant pour être certains qu'elle soit passée.

-Ça me rappelle mes sorties à Poudlard, chuchota-t-il.

Liam lui lança un sourire éblouissant en approuvant ses propos. Ils marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds le long du couloir du dernier étage de l'hôpital. Aleksandre fronça légèrement les sourcils. Est-ce que son ami avait vagabondé dans les couloirs du château sans qu'il ne le sache? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur cette question. L'adolescent hyperactif venait de pousser une discrète porte au bout du couloir. Étant donné que sa chambre n'était pas à cet étage, Aleksandre n'avait jamais remarqué cette porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent s'infiltra dans ses vêtements et il frissonna en resserrant son manteau autour de lui.

Waouh. Après avoir gravi un escalier en ferraille, ils débouchèrent sur le toit du bâtiment. Lentement, Aleksandre marcha sur le sol dallé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Une cabane en bois était postée au milieu et Liam lui expliqua rapidement que toute la tuyauterie du bâtiment passait par là. La nuit était tombée alors il ne voyait pas grand chose devant. Pourtant, Aleksandre était certain que la vue devait être magnifique en pleine journée. Il inspira l'air frais avec plaisir. Il s'approcha près du bord, vacillant doucement lorsque la hauteur le saisit. Un rire cristallin s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se tourna vers Liam, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Les bras écartés en croix, il se sentait libre, vivant.

Son ami le rejoignit près du bord et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Tous les deux contemplaient le parc plongé dans l'obscurité. Dans la nuit, la neige paraissait grise. L'herbe et le feuillage des arbres étaient noirs. Ils commençaient à repousser et dans la journée, le vert combattait le blanc de la neige. De leur place, ils ne voyaient pas ce qui entourait l'hôpital. Seuls des formes vagues et incertaines se dessinaient dans la pénombre. Liam qui connaissait bien cet endroit lui expliqua que l'établissement se trouvait au milieu de nul part. En pleine journée, seules de grandes plaines verdoyantes étaient visibles. Pas une seule maison n'était remarquable. La sécurité et l'isolement étaient donc les finalités de cette reconstruction.

Aleksandre avait hâte de découvrir l'endroit sous le soleil.

-Je venais là quand je me sentais seul, chuchota Liam, brisant le silence reposant.

-C'est magnifique, approuva l'autre garçon. Nous viendrons ici souvent je pense.

Encore une fois, le silence s'étira entre eux mais il n'y avait aucun malaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aleksandre se détacha de sa contemplation et il marcha jusqu'à la cabane en bois. Il s'appuya contre une paroi et remonta ses jambes contre ses genoux pour se réchauffer. Il fut heureux d'avoir pris un paquet de chocogrenouilles à partager avec son ami. Il déchira le papier et attrapa une friandise elle-même emballée. Liam le rejoignit un instant plus tard et ils dégustèrent ensembles le chocolat. Aleksandre ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement en découvrant une nouvelle carte de célébrités sorcières: Lord Voldemort.

Rapidement, il lut le court texte qui accompagnait toujours la photographie. Malgré lui, il eut un frisson en rencontrant le regard rouge et glacial du mage noir. Même à travers un cliché, Voldemort était impressionnant. Même Liam détourna le regard. Le jeune Snape lut donc à voix-haute ce qui rendait célèbre l'horrible individu aux yeux rouges. Le nom de l'homme était remplacé par l'effroyable surnom de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Il est jaloux de Dumbledore, gloussa-t-il. Il a besoin d'être dans une friandise. C'est ridicule.

-La carte du professeur Dumbledore n'est plus fabriquée, nota Liam.

Pendant un moment, ils blaguèrent à propos du Lord Noir même si son ami paraissait étrangement pâle et mal à l'aise. Aleksandre n'en était pas plus surpris que cela. Après tout, peu de monde était capable d'évoquer Vous-Savez-qui sans paraître nauséeux. Ils finirent par arrêter leurs bêtises, gloussant toujours en imaginant la réaction de l'homme s'il apprenait leur sujet de discussion. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant jusqu'à ce que Liam se tourne vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Est-ce que tu as peur de lui?

Aleksandre évita le regard de son ami, préférant fixer un point devant lui. Il haussa les épaules. Il était vrai que Liam et lui avaient rarement évoqué le fait qu'il était le Survivant. L'autre adolescent avait accepté de rester silencieux, de ne pas se montrer insistant à propos de cela. L'ancien Gryffondor ne pouvait donc pas lui reprocher de lui poser quelques questions, de temps à autre.

-Oui, je pense, avoua-t-il sincèrement. L'important est qu'il ne le sache pas, c'est tout.

**oOo**

Sirius soupira doucement en frottant ses yeux fatigués. Il s'étira en prenant une courte pause dans son travail. Chargé de la sécurité de Poudlard, il remplissait également beaucoup de dossiers et de documents pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait que tous leurs actes soient consignés par écrit. C'était un travail contraignant mais qui pourrait leur être utile. En partant de l'idée que Voldemort chuterait, il fallait certaines preuves pour revendiquer les actions et les membres de l'association. Si jamais, et Sirius l'espérait de tout son cœur, Aleksandre mettait un terme au règne de Voldemort alors Dumbledore refusait que le Ministère de la Magie reçoive des éloges. La plus importante institution de la communauté sorcière avait cédé et ça avait amplifié le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était vingt-deux heures et il avait encore à faire le compte-rendu de la dernière réunion. Chacun écrivait de temps à autre un compte-rendu pour que ce ne soit pas les mêmes qui se chargent du rôle de secrétaire. Réchauffant sa tasse de thé d'un mouvement de la baguette magique, il but une gorgée de la boisson. Il sourit distraitement. Remus serait heureux de savoir qu'il avait remplacé son verre quotidien de Whisky par une tasse de thé.

Une grimace traversa son visage en pensant à son meilleur ami qui était dans un piteux état. La pleine-lune datait de quatre jours et elle s'était mal passée. Severus lui avait même hurlé dessus tant il était inquiet. Surpris que le maître des potions affiche ainsi ses sentiments, Sirius ne s'était même pas défendu. Il savait que Remus et Snape étaient pudiques et qu'ils préféraient échanger des gestes affectueux dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Toutefois, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se poser certaines questions. Est-ce que son ami était heureux? Visiblement, oui. Le couple était davantage soudé et proche que tous le pensaient et ça l'avait rassuré.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses pensées. Elena apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle s'était couchée depuis une bonne heure. Entamant son septième mois de grossesse, la jeune femme était épuisée et Mrs Pomfresh ne cessait de répéter que le surmenage et le stress qu'elle s'infligeait, étaient mauvais dans sa situation. Ses cheveux noirs étaient décoiffés et elle était incroyablement pâle. Elle se dirigea difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sirius fronça les sourcils en la voyant se dandiner presque douloureusement.

Tandis qu'elle s'affairait dans la salle de bain, il reprit sa plume en main. Il avait hâte de finir cela pour rejoindre son lit. Il nota rapidement que Lucius était particulièrement nerveux sur les prochains plans de Voldemort. Celui-ci restait plutôt silencieux, ne répondant même pas aux questions de Bellatrix. Toutefois, il était clair qu'il préparait quelque chose puisqu'une aura d'excitation l'entourait en permanence. Il était également de meilleure humeur, ce qui était très significatif.

-Sirius!

La voix de sa femme était si étrange que l'homme bondit sur sa chaise, faisant valser une dizaine de parchemins autour de lui. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas pressé. Il ouvrit la porte et fronça les sourcils face au spectacle qu'il découvrit. Elena était assise sur les toilettes. Sa tête, enfouie entre ses mains, se releva lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer contre le mur. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle paraissait mal en point. Une grimace douloureuse traversa son visage et elle enroula ses bras autour de son ventre rebondi.

-Je saigne, Sirius.

Les yeux sombres de l'homme clignèrent stupidement et il resta immobile. Il analysa rapidement sa femme pour trouver une éventuelle blessure. Au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit de quel _endroit _elle parlait. Il avança de deux pas, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Levant les yeux au ciel, Elena inspira difficilement à travers ses larmes. Elle tremblait nerveusement.

-Je suis enceinte. Crois-moi, ce ne sont pas mes règles!

-Tu... Qu'as-tu?

Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, Elena aurait sûrement éclaté de rire tant son amant semblait paniqué. Sirius avait beau être un sorcier compétent, un duelliste remarquable, un blagueur, il n'en restait pas moins un homme qui ne comprenait rien aux femmes et à tout ce qui les touchait. Elle était enceinte, bon sang! Il savait bien qu'elle était en période d'aménorrhée. À la place de rire, ou même de glousser, ses larmes redoublèrent et elle hurla sur l'homme.

-J'AI DES CONTRACTIONS!

-Mais... mais tu n'es qu'à sept mois! Bégaya-t-il en blêmissant.

Cette fois-ci, il réagit malgré tout en se précipitant hors de la pièce. Tout en se jetant sur la poudre de cheminette, il tenta de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il appelait Pomfresh.

Et il avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher.


	123. CXXIII : Rayon de soleil

Bonjour à tous.

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que j'arrive à répondre à toutes les reviews et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ^^ J'espère pouvoir répeter cela pour ce chapitre qui arrive, même si je ne promet rien. Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements.

Comme vous vous inquiétez tous pour Elena et Sirius, je cesse mes bavardages ...

Bonne lecture !  
Patmol25 et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**Chapitre : Rayon de soleil**

Il ne pensait pas revoir Poudlard si tôt. C'était étrange de revenir dans le château. Tant qu'il n'était pas autorisé à y étudier, il préférait rester éloigné de l'école. Pour l'instant, il se trouvait dans les appartements de son père. L'air y était frais malgré la chaleur projetée par la cheminée en marbre du salon. Recroquevillé sur la banquette en cuir, il fixait le mur devant lui avec ennui. Il était épuisé. Il était bientôt trois heures du matin et il n'avait pas l'habitude de veiller aussi tard. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il se demandait comment il faisait pour être encore éveillé.

-Des nouvelles?

Aleksandre sursauta brusquement en entendant la voix de Remus. L'homme était penché dans la cheminée et il parlait à mi-voix. L'adolescent soupira en s'étirant. Il s'était assoupi sans même s'en apercevoir. Il jeta un regard ensommeillé à l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de l'horloge. Quatre heure vingt-cinq. Il ne risquait certainement pas de se rendre à l'école dans quelques heures. Il remonta la couverture qui le recouvrait et tourna la tête vers l'individu qui lui servait d'oreiller.

Drago dormait profondément, la bouche entrouverte. Son cou était tordu contre l'accoudoir. Il allait sûrement souffrir à son réveil. Ses cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés et Aleksandre le préférait largement ainsi. Il sourit doucement en se repositionnant confortablement contre son petit-ami. Si auparavant il craignait le moindre contact physique, il appréciait se blottir contre lui à présent. C'était un signe évident de sa progression. Il referma les yeux, ne voulant pas trop réfléchir pour le moment. Il tenta de ne pas donner un coup de pied à son cousin qui dormait de l'autre côté de la banquette, son visage blême et soucieux.

Elena était en train d'accoucher. C'était complètement inattendu. Elle devait mettre au monde une petite fille à la fin du mois d'avril et le mois de février était seulement à sa moitié. Personne n'était vraiment au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé mais ils étaient tous inquiets. Tout le monde avait été pris par surprise. Remus avait contacté l'hôpital pour qu'il soit rapatrié au château de toute urgence aux alentours de vingt trois heures. Ça lui avait d'ailleurs causé des problèmes car Jack et Claire, les deux infirmiers de garde cette nuit-là, l'avaient cherché dans tout l'établissement avant de le trouver, avec Liam, sur le toit. Les adultes leur avaient promis une punition exemplaire à son retour sans leur permettre de se défendre.

-Remus?

Le loup-garou venait de se relever, coupant ainsi la communication par cheminette. Il sursauta et se tourna vers lui en souriant doucement.

-Oui, mon grand?

-Comment va Tante Elena?

-Pour l'instant, Mrs Pomfresh et Severus s'occupent de faire naître la petite.

L'homme préféra ne pas lui donner davantage de détails pour le moment. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front pour le rassurer. Ensuite, il le força à se recoucher. Une fois certain que son beau-fils s'était rendormi, il se dirigea vers la partie cuisine de l'appartement et se prépara une tasse de thé. Après plusieurs instants de réflexion, l'infirmière et Severus avaient opté pour une césarienne. C'était plus sécuritaire pour le nourrisson qui n'était pas entièrement développé à sept mois de grossesse. Les naissances prématurées étaient courantes chez les sorciers, bien plus que chez les Moldus. Il y avait de multiples raisons à cela. Par exemple, la dose de magie contenue dans l'utérus était parfois mal supportée par les enfants fragiles.

En ce qui concernait la situation actuelle, le stress semblait jouer un rôle important dans cette naissance prématurée. Les contractions s'étaient déclenchées sans raison apparente hormis ce facteur d'anxiété. Toutefois, l'infirmière avait découvert, lors de l'auscultation, que la poche d'eau s'était fissurée. Rien de très grave pour le moment mais il était dangereux de ne pas déclencher l'accouchement à sons sens. Les naissances sorcières étaient encore risquées et le taux de mortalité fort malgré la longueur d'avance de leurs remèdes sur ceux des Moldus. C'était un domaine encore mal maîtrisé par les sorciers et Pomfresh préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Si la poche d'eau se fissurait complètement, ajoutée au stress, cela risquait d'être très dangereux pour le nourrisson.

Avant de choisir la césarienne, Pomfresh et Severus avaient décidé d'attendre que les contractions se rapprochent. Il était aussi possible qu'elles s'espacent pour retarder l'accouchement mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Voyant qu'Elena souffrait atrocement et que le col de l'utérus se dilatait difficilement, ils avaient choisi cette voie d'accouchement. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas rassuré la jeune femme qui avait accouché de Jonathan par voie naturelle. Même Sirius semblait de plus en plus verdâtre à mesure que l'infirmière leur exposait le concept de cette intervention. Severus dont les études étaient en partie reliées à la médicomagie, accompagnait sa collègue. L'intervention avait débuté seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

Mais combien de temps était-il nécessaire?

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago s'éveilla avec un mal de tête féroce. Il grimaça en se frottant les tempes. Lorsqu'il dormait peu, et mal, il était certain de se réveiller en compagnie d'une migraine. Sans oublier sa nuque qui craqua douloureusement. Il prit quelques instants pour ouvrir les yeux et chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil de son esprit. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut du calme dans l'appartement de son parrain et du poids contre lui. Il s'attarda d'abord sur ce dernier. Aleksandre était recroquevillé contre lui. Il dormait calmement. Se doutant qu'il s'était probablement endormi difficilement, le jeune homme tenta de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques.

À la place de se lever, il plaça un bras protecteur autour du corps frêle de son petit-ami et il balaya le salon vide d'un regard. Le calme était étrange après cette nuit tumultueuse. Remus était venu trouver Jonathan au dortoir alors qu'ils étaient couchés depuis une heure. Son meilleur ami était totalement paniqué en apprenant que sa mère était souffrante et que l'accouchement était imminent. Le loup-garou avait été forcé de le retenir pour ne pas qu'il se précipite comme un hippogriffe enragé à l'infirmerie. Ayant retrouvé un semblant d'esprit, le jeune Snape lui avait attrapé le bras en le forçant à les suivre. Bien que craignant d'être de trop dans cet événement familial, il fut heureux de l'attention de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient retrouvé Elena, Sirius, Severus, Mrs Pomfresh et Aleksandre. Voir ce dernier l'avait enthousiasmé et ils étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre durant l'attente.

Une fois le choix de la césarienne fait, Severus les avait jeté hors de l'infirmerie. Ça avait été dur de convaincre Jonathan de s'éloigner de sa mère. Toutefois, Sirius avait agi raisonnablement et d'une manière incroyablement paternelle avec l'adolescent. Il l'avait pris par les épaules en lui murmurant qu'assister à une telle intervention n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il avait ajouté qu'il était plus important qu'il soit en pleine forme pour tenir sa petite sœur le lendemain matin. Ça avait suffi à convaincre Jonathan de rejoindre les appartements de son oncle. D'ailleurs, ça avait impressionné Drago. Il savait que son ami souffrait du nouvel abandon d'Isaac, incapable de tenir le rôle de père. Mais il était heureux que l'adolescent puisse trouver son bonheur auprès de Sirius.

Remus, se sentant mal à l'aise dans toute cette effervescence, s'était proposé pour les surveiller. Ça avait d'ailleurs provoqué un série de reniflements méprisants de la part des adolescents. Ils étaient trois jeunes hommes de seize ans! Ils n'avaient certainement pas besoins d'un chaperon. Toutefois, le loup-garou avait simplement roulé des yeux en les poussant en direction des cachots. Il avait autorisé Jonathan à prévenir Gabriel par le biais d'une brève missive. Il était probable que le français dorme à ce moment là mais le jeune Snape voulait absolument le tenir au courant.

D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils tous, bon sang? Il était huit heure quarante. Il grimaça en songeant que le cours de métamorphose avait commencé. Oh. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Remus se serait chargé de le réveiller s'il était contraint de suivre ses classes ce jour là. Il soupira bruyamment, resserrant son étreinte autour de son petit-ami. Il se redressa doucement et remarqua enfin le parchemin posé sur la table basse du salon. Il se pencha lentement, l'attrapa du bout des doigts et le lut. Ah. Ça expliquait tout maintenant. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils soient seuls.

-Que se passe-t-il?

Les paupières d'Aleksandre venaient de se soulever difficilement. Il semblait un peu perdu et son regard se fixa sur l'horloge, les sourcils froncés. Bon sang, il était déjà si tard? Il se sentait si engourdi qu'il n'eut même pas la force de se lever pour prendre des nouvelles de sa tante. Il leva enfin ses yeux embués vers le blond qui lui sourit pour le saluer. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se sceller et ils s'embrassèrent lentement.

Songeant qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement et que personne ne risquait d'arriver avant un bon moment, l'héritier Malefoy passa ses mains autour des hanches de l'autre garçon et le redressa pour qu'il soit allongé sur lui. Les joues rougissantes, Aleksandre se laissa faire, appréciant ce réveil particulier. Il était rare que Drago et lui soient seuls et aussi intimes. Il frissonna lorsque les mains fraîches de son petit-ami se glissa sous le haut de son pyjama et frôla sa peau. Aussitôt, il eut un mouvement de recul qui figea le blond mais il fallut à peine quelques secondes au jeune Snape pour se reprendre. Il se recolla contre le torse de son ami qui mit un terme au baiser, collant son front au sien.

-Ils sont tous à l'infirmerie, chuchota Drago. La petite fille est née. Il paraît qu'elle va bien. Elena aussi.

-C'est génial, soupira-t-il soulagé. Allons les voir!

Pris d'un enthousiasme débordant, Aleksandre bondit sur ses pieds. Il était rassuré que sa tante aille bien. Il était un peu plus sceptique à l'idée d'accueillir une petite fille dans la famille mais il était malgré tout excité à l'idée de tenir un être aussi petit contre lui. Il lissa son pyjama froissé et chercha du regard ses baskets. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller convenablement avant de rejoindre Poudlard. Il portait donc le même pyjama que la veille. Il avait simplement ôté l'épais manteau qu'il avait enfilé pour se rendre jusqu'au toit de l'hôpital. Il trouva enfin ses chaussures près de la cheminée et les attrapa pour les enfiler. Il se figea finalement en remarquant que Drago n'avait pas bougé de la banquette et qu'il semblait légèrement contrarié.

Évidement qu'il était contrarié! Le blond fronça doucement les sourcils en essayant de contenir sa déception. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, ils ne se voyaient plus quotidiennement. Ça avait été étrange les premiers jours. D'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient quittés après une dispute à propos de Pucey. Les seuls moments où les deux garçons se retrouvaient étaient au Manoir Snape. Autant dire que la tranquillité et l'intimité n'en faisait pas partie. Severus était pire qu'un vautour rodant autour de la chambre de son fils pour s'assurer que lui, innocent sang-pur amoureux, n'abusait pas de lui. C'était tellement stupide mais Aleksandre et lui ne pouvaient pas réellement se retrouver.

Et là... là, ils avaient une occasion en or de partager un moment intime. D'accord, l'accouchement d'Elena était un grand événement. D'autant plus que personne ne s'y attendait. La naissance de la petite fille était programmée pour le mois d'avril et non pas en février. C'était vraiment important et il avait hâte de faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour découvrir la sœur de son meilleur ami. Mais en connaissant Mrs Pomfresh, Elena n'allait sûrement pas quitter l'aile hospitalière de Poudlard avant la fin de la journée. Ils avaient donc le temps de lui rendre visite.

-Ça ne va pas?

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste un petit peu seuls tous les deux? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Pétrifié devant lui, le visage d'Aleksandre vira au cramoisi. Drago ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil narquois. Il n'avait rien dit de vraiment embarrassant. En fait, il n'était pas certain que son petit-ami saisisse le sous-entendu grivois se trouvant dans ses paroles. Visiblement, il s'était trompé et c'était vraiment amusant. Il sourit doucement et tendit la main dans sa direction dans une invitation silencieuse. Il s'efforça de garder son sourire même si Aleksandre resta un moment figé, observant sa main comme si elle allait le brûler.

Le Survivant prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il se fustigea d'abord d'être un imbécile. Drago lui proposait simplement qu'ils partagent du temps ensembles, pas qu'ils fassent des gestes... déplacés dirons-nous. Avait-il un problème pour que son esprit se dirige immédiatement sur la case « sexualité et autres » ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, ses joues s'empourprèrent davantage et il secoua lentement la tête. Il n'avait pas peur. En fait, il n'avait plus peur. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa les bienfaits de ses séances avec Ivan. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il se serait probablement enfui en courant devant une telle proposition à peine voilée. Là... là, à son grand embarras, il ressentait qu'une certaine impatience de se retrouver serré contre son petit-ami.

Était-il enfin un adolescent normal?

Ensuite, une vague de culpabilité lui tordit l'estomac en observant autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans l'appartement de Severus et Remus. Plus précisément dans le salon. Il ne voulait pas échanger un câlin tendre avec Drago dans cette pièce. Et comment feraient-ils si quelqu'un arrivait? Il se pouvait que son père, fatigué par sa nuit de travail auprès de sa sœur, vienne se reposer! À ce qu'il en savait, l'homme avait un cours de deuxième année à assurer mais il n'était pas certain qu'il en ait la force après cette nuit mouvementée. De toute manière, quelqu'un pouvait tout simplement venir pour prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Finalement, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Drago d'un air coupable. Le jeune homme lui adressa un large sourire qui s'amoindrit lorsqu'Aleksandre le tira dans le but de le lever. Sa faible force ne lui permit pas de le mettre sur ses pieds mais heureusement, le blond se montra coopératif. Légèrement tremblant, l'ancien Gryffondor leva la tête pour atteindre les lèvres de son ami. Tout en l'embrassant, il le dirigea maladroitement jusqu'à sa chambre, inutilisée actuellement. C'était moins risqué et il se sentait beaucoup moins coupable de flirter avec lui dans cette pièce de la maison. En remarquant où ils allaient, le blond sourit à nouveau en songeant que cette journée débutait plutôt bien. Son mal de tête avait disparu.

**oOo**

Pendant qu'Aleksandre et Drago s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine dans une chambre des cachots, Jonathan était penché au-dessus d'un berceau. Son cœur battait à toute allure et il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait. Il était à la fois heureux de découvrir cette si petite personne et il était fâché car il n'était pas préparé à cette arrivée soudaine. C'était déstabilisant. Il avait déjà tellement eu de difficultés à accepter la grossesse de sa mère... L'impression que tout allait trop vite lui traversa l'esprit mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement lorsque le bébé entrouvrit la bouche dans un bâillement adorable.

Elle était minuscule. Il pouvait vraiment l'appeler sa petite sœur. Severus lui avait brièvement expliqué que sa naissance prématurée était à l'origine de sa taille et de son poids plume. Une touffe de cheveux noirs recouvrait déjà son crâne rosée. Ses petits poings étaient fermement serrés et l'enfant dormait profondément. Parfois, ses jambes bougeaient mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Ses yeux étaient clos mais elle avait hérité des beaux yeux gris de Sirius. Cependant, ses traits fins tiraient davantage sur Elena.

Il jeta un regard irrité à Mrs Pomfresh qui parlait gravement avec Elena et Sirius. Les deux parents semblaient épuisés mais heureux. Le soulagement marquait chaque trait de leur visage. Tout comme la fatigue. Sa mère était allongée contre les oreillers et son regard se posait régulièrement sur ses deux enfants. Le plus grand trépignait d'impatience mais l'infirmière préférait l'ignorer pour le moment. Il avait très envie d'attraper sa petite sœur pour la serrer contre lui mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sans l'accord de Pomfresh. Plusieurs sortilèges planaient autour du berceau. Certains surveillaient la respiration de la petite, d'autres lui transmettaient de l'énergie. Il fallait être très vigilant avec une naissance de deux mois d'avance.

-Maman! Geignit-il enfin, comme un gamin capricieux.

-Jonathan, patiente encore un instant. Amanda ne va pas disparaître.

Le ton d'Elena était las mais elle souriait franchement. Elle avait tellement craint la réaction de son fils qu'elle était soulagée de le voir si impatient. Elle ressentit une brusque bouffée d'émotion et sa main se resserra autour de celle de son amant. Semblant comprendre ses pensées, Sirius lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe en essayant de lui transmettre un peu de réconfort. Amanda était si fragile. Elle pressentait que les semaines suivantes seraient assez stressantes avec un suivi quasi quotidien. Oh oui, c'était un réel soulagement de constater que Jonathan était en fait complètement émerveillé par la petite fille.

Finalement, Mrs Pomfresh se leva en soupirant même si un sourire amusé démentait son agacement. Il était tellement rare qu'elle s'occupe de naissance qu'elle-même était assez excitée par la petite merveille qui se reposait dans son antre. Bien sûr, elle avait fait le maximum pour donner le plus d'intimité possible à ses deux patientes. Au lieu de l'espace d'un seul lit, elle avait gardé une place bien plus grande avant de tirer des rideaux autour. Un sortilège de silence permettait aux nouveaux parents de garder un peu d'intimité, loin des étudiants qui allaient et venaient à l'infirmerie. D'un mouvement connaisseur de la baguette magique, Pompon fit disparaître le sortilège qui empêchait quiconque hormis elle et les deux parents de soulever la jeune fille. Elle fit attention à ce que ceux qui surveillaient l'enfant soient toujours présents.

Jonathan grimaça en voyant Mrs Pomfresh soulever avec douceur sa petite sœur. Il fit un pas nerveux en arrière lorsqu'elle lui tendit. Amanda était si minuscule qu'il craignait de la faire tomber ou tout simplement de la briser entre ses mains. Gloussant, Elena le força à s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque Sirius prit sa fille des bras de l'infirmière. L'homme s'approcha doucement de l'adolescent, veillant à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques.

-Place tes mains ainsi, conseilla Elena. Regarde comment fait Sirius, tu soutiendras sa tête ainsi.

Une fois qu'il se sentit prêt, il donna un léger hochement de tête à l'ancien prisonnier et celui-ci lui déposa le petit paquet dans les bras. Oh Merlin! Il se tendit brusquement et la raideur de ses muscles réveilla sa petite sœur. Sa bouche rosée s'entrouvrit et un minuscule bout de langue fit son apparition. Par chance, ses yeux gris ne se remplirent pas de larmes et elle ne se mit pas à hurler. Au contraire, elle observait le garçon qui la tenait avec intensité. Le cœur de Jonathan battait vivement dans sa poitrine. Elle était si légère. Lui qui avait toujours pu aisément soulever Gabriel, il était certain de pouvoir faire la même chose avec Amanda avec un seul doigt. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas s'y risquer. Sa mère hurlerait en le voyant faire cela. Sirius resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit se détendre suffisamment.

Amanda Elena Black.

Oh Merlin, c'était tellement étrange.

**oOo**

Ivan ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'un air désappointé lorsque son premier patient de l'après-midi quitta son bureau. Il s'étira, faisant craquer sa nuque. Il avait espéré profiter de l'absence d'Aleksandre pour mettre à jour ses dossiers. Ses patients n'avaient pas conscience de la tonne de paperasses demandée par l'administration pour chacune de leurs séances. Il était un peu en retard. Si le directeur, Mr Taylor, était plutôt sympathique, Ivan ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui pour une telle futilité. Il allait devoir sacrifier ses soirées pour se mettre à jour. En tout cas, ça ne serait pas ce jour là car il avait invité Nympahadora chez lui pour un dîner. Il n'était pas un grand cuisinier mais dans le contexte actuel, ni elle, ni lui n'avaient intérêt à se montrer à l'extérieur.

Il se prépara rapidement une tasse de thé pour se détendre avant l'arrivée de ses collègues. Stephen Keynes, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et de métamorphose de l'établissement lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se retrouver pour évoquer son patient, justement absent. Les autres professeurs seraient présents. Cette demande avait été effectuée lors du petit-déjeuner et le psychiatre ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ça ressemblait à un guet-apens. Il avait une petite idée du contenu de cette réunion pédagogique et il avait le pressentiment que ça n'allait pas être agréable. Il sortit le dossier d'Aleksandre et le consulta rapidement. Il terminait juste sa tasse lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il donna l'autorisation d'entrer et se leva pour accueillir ses visiteurs.

Son collègue le plus proche, Stephen, lui sourit d'un air désolé. Il savait qu'il avait eu l'intention d'occuper activement cette heure. D'un regard, Ivan le rassura. Les patients étaient toujours plus importants qu'une pile de papiers. Son collègue était accompagné du professeur Stiges et de Jack, l'infirmier chargé de l'étage d'Aleksandre. Ces deux derniers s'installèrent dans le banquette en cuir qui servait habituellement à ses patients. Sortant sa baguette magique, le psychiatre changea un livre en un fauteuil pour le professeur Keynes. Celui-ci le remercia en souriant.

-Maryse va arriver, annonça le professeur de potions.

Ivan hocha la tête. Maryse Gutton était le professeur d'études de Moldus et des sciences. Elle jouait un rôle important à l'hôpital car cette matière était essentielle. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle participe à cette réunion. Il fit apparaître un autre fauteuil puis leur proposa une tasse de thé en l'attendant. Elle était probablement avec un élève. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre précipitamment. Les joues rosies, la jeune professeur leur sourit en serrant un dossier contre elle. Ivan l'invita d'un geste de la main à prendre place sur le dernier siège libre.

-Excusez-moi de mon retard. Une petite m'a retenue.

Les quatre hommes la rassurèrent. À en juger la tête des professeurs, ils avaient l'habitude d'être harponnés par les élèves à la fin d'une heure de cours. En bon hôte, le psychiatre lui offrit une tasse de thé et il ajouta une coupelle de biscuits à la cannelle au centre de son bureau, à la portée de tous. Aussitôt, Stephen en attrapa un et le fourra dans sa bouche, affamé, sous le regard dégoûté de la seule femme. Cette petite scène eut le mérite de détendre tout le monde et de lancer officiellement la séance.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il avec Aleksandre? Demanda Ivan. Je suppose que son travail scolaire n'est pas la raison puisque Jack est là.

De plus, Stephen, Aleksandre et lui s'étaient entretenus quelques semaines plus tôt à propos des notes du jeune homme. Si son collègue estimait qu'il était temps de songer à son orientation après les ASPIC, cela signifiait qu'il travaillait suffisamment bien pour envisager une poursuite d'études. Ce qui était plutôt rare au sein de l'établissement. Et en règle générale, les professeurs lui touchaient discrètement un mot lorsqu'une note d'un de ses patients était plus basse que d'habitude. Souvent, le travail scolaire pâtissait de l'humeur des élèves alors ça le concernait tout autant que les autres.

-Ses notes sont toujours bonnes dans ma matière, assura Maryse entre deux gorgées de thé. Sur cela, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Il a plutôt une bonne connaissance du monde Moldu, ce qui l'avantage grandement par rapport aux autres élèves.

-C'est davantage son comportement qui pose problème, intervient l'infirmier en grimaçant légèrement.

Bien. Au moins, Ivan ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait le pressentiment que ce point articulerait leur séance. D'un geste de la main, il demanda à Jack d'expliciter ses propos. À mesure que le jeune homme lui rapportait la manière dont Aleksandre se comportait ces dernières semaines, les sourcils du psychiatre se fronçaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer la vulgarité du jeune homme. Jusque là, il n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de la situation. Il semblerait donc qu'Aleksandre soit si nerveux qu'il aboyait sur n'importe qui et à n'importe quel moment. L'infirmier lui expliqua qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne laissant aucun autres élèves s'approcher de lui. Il avait manqué de se battre avec un garçon la semaine précédente.

-En classe, il est plus calme, rassura Stephen. Cependant, Jack a raison. Il est beaucoup plus agressif et la moindre remarque semble le mettre hors de lui.

-Il est vrai que j'ai remarqué cela pendant nos séances mais le contenu étant assez difficile à supporter, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de défense qu'Aleksandre utilisait seulement avec moi.

Aleksandre et lui passaient leur temps à évoquer les sévices sexuels qu'il avait subis de la part de son oncle. C'était également ce sujet qui était évoqué lors de sa séance de thérapie de groupe avec le psychiatre Adam. Rien de très réjouissant. Parfois, l'adolescent lui avouait du bout des lèvres qu'il faisait des cauchemars de temps en temps. Cette situation le hantait et c'était justement cela qu'Ivan souhaitait guérir. C'était difficile et il craignait de ne pas y arriver par moment. Son patient était tellement fermé à propos de ce que son oncle lui avait fait qu'il restait muet durant des séances entières. D'autres jours, il était décidé à s'ouvrir à lui et il lui posait des questions d'ordre sexuel pouvant même être embarrassantes. Toutefois, le psychiatre estimait qu'ils avaient largement progressé depuis le début même si cela s'avérait difficile pour son patient, et pour son humeur visiblement.

Merlin, il ne s'était pas rendu compte des difficultés de son patient. Il soupira bruyamment et se passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'Aleksandre devenait de plus en plus agressif et renfermé? Le seul moment où il voyait son patient en dehors de ses séances thérapeutiques était aux repas. S'il prenait son petit-déjeuner et son déjeuner à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas le cas du dîner. Il était fort probable que le poids d'une journée entière fatiguait l'adolescent et le rendait plus exécrable à ce moment là. Il allait devoir l'observer davantage pour remarquer ce que ses collègues vivaient avec son patient.

-Je te rassure Ivan. Il est loin d'être le pire étudiant, ajouta Maryse en souriant doucement. Cependant, nous voudrions étouffer ce comportement avant qu'il ne prenne l'habitude d'agir ainsi.

Le sous-entendu était clair: un élève avec un tel potentiel est si rare que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser faire n'importe quoi. Cette attitude propre aux professeurs qui voulaient voir leurs élèves réussir l'avait toujours agacé. Il était psychiatre. Il voulait aider et encourager tout le monde. Pas seulement ceux qui progressaient facilement dans leur guérison. Toutefois, il comprenait leur point de vue et était de leur avis. Il fallait changer cela avant que ça ne devienne disproportionnée. Et Merlin, il savait que ça pouvait vite devenir le cas avec le jeune homme.

-La situation n'est pas facile pour lui, chuchota le professeur Stige avec embarras. Il est clair que nous hésitons à le punir avec toute cette pression qu'il porte sur les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, contra Ivan en secouant la tête. Il ne faut pas qu'il ait l'impression d'être considéré comme un élève différent. Ça pourrait rendre Aleksandre fou de rage d'être encore une fois différencié.

Le psychiatre n'en ajouta pas plus. Même sans donner plus d'informations à ses collègues, il était certain que ceux-ci comprenaient ce qu'il voulait dire. Il fallait être un veracasse pour ne pas voir qu'Aleksandre était mal à l'aise avec sa célébrité. Si Severus et les autres professeurs avaient bien contenu l'excitation des étudiants de Poudlard par rapport au Survivant, la situation était différente à l'hôpital. La majorité des patients était retardés mentaux mais ils connaissaient tous Harry Potter. Le rencontrer était un honneur et avait attiré tous les enfants qui s'imaginaient faire la connaissance d'un héros. Bien sûr, les adultes tentaient d'éviter cette situation mais ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher tous les regards émerveillés qui se posaient sur Aleksandre chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans le réfectoire. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme le vivait très mal et Ivan ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comprendre.

-As-tu une idée des raisons de son comportement? Interrogea Stephen. Je me souviens qu'Aleksandre a été très nerveux pendant un moment mais ça s'était calmé.

Il réfléchit un moment, silencieux avant de répondre. Comme le professeur Stige l'avait explicitement dit, la situation du garçon était plutôt complexe pour le moment. Entre son rôle de Survivant qui effaçait la personnalité d'Aleksandre aux yeux de ses camarades, leurs séances et le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le recherchait à l'extérieur, il devait être à fleur de peau. Ivan s'inquiétait toujours de ce cauchemar qui avait poussé l'enfant à se blesser si violemment. Cet incident contrarient probablement encore Aleksandre même si celui-ci refusait de répondre à ses questions. Sans ajouter que depuis quelques temps, il était en froid avec Liam, son meilleur ami. Et ceux malgré leur réconciliation puisque Jack les avait trouvés sur le toit de l'établissement la nuit précédente.

-Il faut ajouter à cela qu'il a un rapport conflictuel avec l'autorité.

-Je sais que la Gazette des Sorcier n'est pas une référence mais si ce qu'ils disent est vrai, ça semble plutôt étrange. Il devrait craindre toute forme d'autorité, non? Demanda le professeur de potion.

-À son arrivée, il l'était! Rappela Maryse.

Ivan eut un sourire lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il était le spécialiste de l'esprit, n'est-ce pas? Il confirma ce que venait de dire le professeur d'études des Moldus d'un hochement de la tête. Lui-même se souvenait du garçon craintif qu'était Aleksandre durant les premières semaines après son arrivée. Ça avait été une véritable bataille de tirer quelque chose de lui. Il avait fallu attendre encore plus de temps pour qu'il se détende suffisamment en présence d'inconnus. Et encore plus pour qu'il lui fasse de premières confidences. Oh oui, le psychiatre pouvait affirmer volontiers qu'Aleksandre Snape n'était pas le patient le plus facile qu'il avait eu tout au long de sa carrière!

Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas trop parler de la vie privée de ses patients avec ses collègues, il reconnaissait qu'il était important qu'ils comprennent les raisons poussant le jeune Snape a être aussi sec lorsque quelqu'un lui reprochait son attitude. Après tout, il était légitime qu'ils soient au courant dans la mesure où ils subissaient sa mauvaise humeur. Ivan était bien placé pour l'avoir remarqué. Étant le tuteur du jeune homme au sein de l'établissement, il lui arrivait de le remettre à l'ordre et ça énervait toujours son patient. Il se mettait immédiatement en position défensive, prêt à mordre.

-Bien sûr mais dès qu'il se sent à l'aise à un endroit, il ne supporte plus de devoir se plier à l'autorité, expliqua-t-il. Comme vous le savez, sa famille Moldue l'a contrait à une obéissance stricte et il se sent obligé de vous montrer qu'il ne se fera pas de nouveau maltraité.

-C'est un processus de défense, traduisit Stephen. Il ne veut pas que l'on blesse. Il devrait pourtant savoir que nous ne serons jamais aussi extrémiste que son oncle...

Au début, Aleksandre ne le savait pas. Le psychiatre se souvenait bien du sursaut de recul qui le saisissait chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait trop de lui. Ce comportement s'était espacé à mesure qu'il prenait confiance.

-Il veut aussi vous prouver qu'il n'est pas faible. Il culpabilise énormément de toute cette histoire. Il est arrivé à Poudlard à onze ans sans connaître la communauté magique et il a dû endossé le statut de héros. À ses yeux, il était forcé de se montrer comme... invincible.

Bien sûr, Ivan tentait de travailler sur cela avec son patient. Il voulait lui faire réaliser qu'il n'était pas contraint d'être un héros sans défauts devant les autres. S'il craignait beaucoup la réaction de ses connaissances en découvrant le pot-aux-roses de son identité, il avait surtout peur que les inconnus le considèrent comme un lâche. Normalement, il ne devrait pas s'en soucier mais c'était plus fort que lui. Essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il était un être-humain n'était pas si difficile. Il avait conscience des difficultés qu'il subissait et qui le rendait humain. Ce qu'Aleksandre acceptait moins, c'était d'avoir autant de problèmes connus de tous. Ce n'était pas facile mais le psychiatre travaillait sur cela, sans pour autant le faire réaliser entièrement au jeune homme.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui parlerai dès son retour. Nous allons arranger cette situation, promit-il en souriant à ses collègues.

**oOo**

Lucius se pressait dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Il avait hâte de rejoindre Poudlard pour saluer pour la première fois la petite Amanda Black. Il salua rapidement tous ceux qui le hélaient avec révérence. D'un ton froid mais poli, il répéta plusieurs fois qu'il était pressé. Il promit de revenir le lendemain pour répondre aux inquiétudes des fonctionnaires. Il était chargé de s'assurer que tout allait bien au Ministère de la Magie et que tous les travailleurs juraient fidélité au lord Noir. Suite à un ordre de celui-ci, il avait fait un détour dans le bâtiment ministériel pour voir Thius, qui occupait le rôle de Ministre. En réalité, il était venu s'assurer que le sortilège d'impérium était toujours efficace puis il lui avait donné quelques ordres.

Il se figea un instant en arrivant dans l'atrium bondé. La première vague de travailleurs rentrait chez elle et tout le monde pouvait admirer la nouvelle décoration de l'espace. Tous s'attardèrent pour observer le changement effectué en quelques minutes par une poignée de sorciers. Certains se mirent à chuchoter mais la plupart n'osèrent pas prononcer le moindre mot pour ne pas paraître suspect. Le riche Mangemort tourna une fois sur lui-même, s'appliquant à afficher un visage vide d'émotions alors que son ventre se tordait douloureusement. Ça n'allait pas plaire à Severus et ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant.

La photographie d'Aleksandre était placardée sur tous les murs. Les affiches incitaient tous ceux qui avaient la moindre information à la transmettre au Ministère de la Magie sous peine d'être considéré comme un traître. C'était une menace efficace mais pour plus de sûreté, une récompense de mille gallions était promise. C'était la première fois que Voldemort mettait un prix sur la tête de son filleul. Il voulait diriger toute l'attention sur le Survivant. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour le retrouver. Personne, hormis les membres principaux de l'ordre du phénix, ne savait où se situait l'hôpital. Un sortilège qui avait provoqué une polémique dans l'établissement faisait oublier aux employés et aux élèves tout ce qui avait trait à Harry Potter dès qu'ils mettaient un pied hors de l'école.

C'était étrange mais cela signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait quelque chose et que ça concernait le Survivant. Seuls les sorciers les plus perspicaces allaient comprendre que cette mascarade d'avis de recherche signifiait que l'ancien Gryffondor était déjà activement recherché par le mage noir. Et qu'il était prêt à l'affronter.


	124. CXXIV : Tensions

**Bonjour à tous,**

_Je crois que j'ai reçu mes plus belles reviews et commentaires privés cette semaine. Je suis certaine que les personnes concernées vont se reconnaître. Quoiqu'il en soit, je crois avoir réussi à répondre à chacun d'entre vous donc c'est vraiment super :D Je vous remercie pour votre soutien._

_**Je pars en vacances vendredi dans la nuit et ce pour 15 jours. Ma bêta (******__Merci) va_ se charger de poster le chapitre 125 et 126 les deux mercredis qui viennent. Comme il ne restera que l'épilogue, je le posterai à mon retour de vacances soit le samedi 20 ou le dimanche 21 donc dans la même semaine que le chapitre 126.

_Ce chapitre là marque vraiment le dénouement de l'histoire. Je pense que vous allez être surpris par la rapidité à laquelle ça arrive, peut-être comme un cheveu sur la soupe ... Cependant, pour les plus rigoureux, vous verrez que pleins d'indices ont été éparpillés partout, dans les chapitres précédents. Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez._

_Je n'aurais probablement pas le temps de répondre aux reviews pour ce chapitre et je n'aurais pas internet pour les deux semaines suivantes pour y répondre. Je pourrais les lire cependant via mon smartphone donc n'hésitez pas à en mettre, je les lirais :D (Et pour les derniers chapitres, autant faire exploser les records car cette histoire a déjà plus de 4 000 Reviews alors autant essayer de tout déchirer :D ) _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt,_  
_Patmol25_

**Chapitre : Tensions.**

La naissance d'Amanda datait à présent d'un mois. Elle se portait mieux et avait pris des forces. Elle avait également pris quelques centimètres, rassurant ses parents inquiets. D'ailleurs, Elena et Sirius venaient seulement de rejoindre le Manoir Snape avec leur petite fille pour la première fois, deux jours plus tôt. Tout ce temps là, ils vivaient à l'infirmerie pour que Mrs Pomfresh la surveille constamment. Laisser partir ainsi une enfant prématurée pouvait être dangereux mais maintenant, elle se portait bien. L'infirmière venait tous les jours vérifier l'état de santé du bébé pour permettre aux parents de retrouver un peu d'intimité et de commencer une réelle vie avec la petite Amanda.

Le temps filait rapidement et le mois mars touchait à sa fin. Pour le moment, Aleksandre était affalé sur sa table de cours. Il sentait parfaitement le regard pesant du professeur Keynes sur lui mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à prêter attention à la leçon. Sa cicatrice pulsait douloureusement sur son front. Il était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Juste avant d'entrer en cours, un garçon d'une autre classe lui avait demandé un autographe. Un autographe, par Merlin ! Par chance, personne n'avait entendu cette question et le gamin avait tout de suite compris que l'embêter n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne s'était même pas senti coupable en voyant les larmes remplir les yeux de l'enfant qui s'était enfui en courant.

Non franchement, c'était une mauvaise journée et son atroce humeur était parfaitement palpable. Seul Liam l'approchait sans qu'il n'explose de colère. Il avait l'impression de partager sa tête avec Voldemort et il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable. Il se sentait nauséeux alors que sa cicatrice chauffait douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas le dire à quelqu'un. L'hôpital préviendrait forcément son père. Ça allait le déranger, surtout qu'il était incapable de l'aider ou de l'apaiser dans cette situation. Son lien avec Voldemort était trop fort pour que ses barrières en occlumancie ou les sortilèges lancés par son père soient efficaces. C'était frustrant mais il s'y était habitué. Il retint un ricanement amer, sentant la colère le dévorer de l'intérieur.

-Aleksandre! Redresse-toi, immédiatement!

Toute la classe se tourna vers le jeune homme qui ferma les yeux d'un air fâché. L'injonction du professeur Keynes résonna sourdement dans le silence. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se redressa à contrecœur et jeta un regard mauvais à son professeur. Celui-ci soutint l'échange un moment, d'un air menaçant, avant de reprendre son cours. Aussitôt que toute l'attention se dirigea de nouveau vers l'adulte, le Survivant poussa un long soupir irrité. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il? Il avait l'impression d'être une personne différente chaque fois que sa cicatrice était douloureuse. Comme si une partie du caractère du mage noir empiétait sur le sien. Était-ce possible? Il grimaça à cette supposition et un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine.

Il devait arrêter de penser ainsi s'il voulait améliorer son humeur, par Merlin. C'était surprenant mais il avait l'impression que sa magie voulait jaillir hors de son corps. C'était comme si tout bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Comme par hasard, ce jour là, il n'avait aucune heure pratique. Le cours du professeur Keynes, comportant habituellement un exercice pratique, était uniquement tourné sur un exercice de rédaction sur les sortilèges informulés. Dans quelques semaines, ils allaient passer à la pratique. Ça enthousiasmait toute la classe même si l'adulte leur avait demandé de ne pas s'emballer trop rapidement. C'était une pratique magique requérant beaucoup de concentration et de puissance magique. Il n'était pas certain que tout le monde réussisse cet exercice. Oh bon sang, il voulait tellement jeter un sortilège puissant pour décharger toute la tension logée au creux de son estomac.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il resta immobile, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il prendrait les notes de Liam qui suivait mollement le cours, observant le tableau noir d'un air fatigué. Il serra férocement les dents dans l'espoir de faire disparaître son mal de tête mais il réussit simplement à se faire mal à la mâchoire. Il relâcha sa respiration. Après tout, sa migraine était forte mais elle supportable. Il devrait s'occuper autrement et tenter de calmer sa méchante humeur. Il savait que c'était dur pour son entourage de subir son excès d'humeur lunatique mais il avait l'impression de ne pas réussir à contrôler les fluctuations de sa joie. Durant le week-end, il s'était même disputé légèrement avec Remus. Pour une raison futile mais il refusait de donner raison au loup-garou. Finalement celui-ci avait abandonné le combat et était simplement sorti de la pièce.

-Aleksandre, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas?

La voix du professeur Keynes le sortit de ses pensées. Il était agenouillé devant sa table mais personne ne faisait attention à eux. Il venait de donner un exercice relativement complexe à ses élèves et s'était approché d'Aleksandre en voyant que celui-ci restait immobile. La main de l'homme le força à relever la tête et il sentit un brusque sentiment de colère l'envahir. Il repoussa sèchement son professeur.

-Foutez-moi la paix, bon sang!

Les yeux de Stephen s'écarquillèrent largement en entendant cela. Par Merlin, il ne se rappelait pas qu'un patient de l'établissement ait déjà osé lui parler de cette manière. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Au lieu d'être en colère, il fut d'abord inquiet. Le teint du garçon était pâle et des cernes noires se creusaient sous ses yeux. Est-ce que quelque chose le tracassait? Sa discussion avec le docteur Petrovitch et ses autres collègues lui revient en mémoire et il ressentit un élan d'affection pour le gamin. La veille encore, le Chicaneur, journal de la résistance, titrait la dernière attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Bristol. Ça ne devait pas être facile à supporter pour lui.

-Tu sembles aller plutôt mal et je m'inquiète pour cela, chuchota l'adulte.

-Je vais très bien. En quoi est-ce que ça vous dérange que je ne veuille pas travailler à votre cours?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la colère qui remplit le professeur. Il était professeur. Rien n'était plus rageant que d'entendre un élève lui dire à demi-mots qu'il s'ennuyait durant son cours. Il resta pourtant neutre. Il était évident que le garçon cherchait à l'énerver et qu'il ne répondrait à aucune de ses questions. Tout en lui respirait la provocation. Il avait croisé ses bras contre sa poitrine dans un geste de défense et ses yeux noirs étaient remplis de défi. Ses lèvres pincées trahissaient son irritation.

-Fais attention à ton langage, Aleksandre. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux aller voir Ivan dans son bureau ou prendre l'air quelques minutes. Si tu affirmes que tout va bien, travaille. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui prenait, sa cicatrice le brûla plus vivement et il eut l'envie folle de sauter au cou de son professeur et de l'étrangler. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille? Il ne dérangeait personne jusque là. Il voulait simplement se reposer et ruminer dans son coin. Il serra les poings alors qu'un serpent perfide l'incitait à assouvir son désir. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, pour être certain de ne pas bondir sur l'adulte.

-Est-ce que je peux partir définitivement parce que là, ça m'emmerde vraiment!

-Je ne répéterai pas une troisième fois mon avertissement. Travaille. Immédiatement.

-Vous me faîtes...

Le plat de la main que l'homme aplatit sur sa table, réduisit en silence l'adolescent qui sentit toute sa rage s'évanouir. Instantanément, sa colère disparut et la douleur de sa cicatrice reflua. Il regarda son professeur un peu hébété, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris. Pourquoi s'était-il mis autant en colère? Oh Merlin, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il posa une main sur son front où se trouvait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Même si elle était invisible, il pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Toutefois, ce n'était plus aussi douloureux qu'auparavant. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation car l'homme lui ordonna d'un ton sec de se lever. Abasourdi, il obéit puis rangea ses affaires dans son sac d'une main tremblante. Pendant ce temps, l'adulte était retourné à son bureau pour écrire rapidement quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin.

Quelques instants plus tard, Claire, une jeune infirmière arriva. Stephen attrapa l'adolescent par l'épaule et le guida hors de le salle de classe en ordonnant aux autres élèves de continuer à travailler s'ils ne voulaient pas être punis. Aussitôt, tous les regards se reposèrent sur les bouquins ouverts et plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Le professeur referma la porte derrière lui et il poussa doucement son patient vers l'infirmière.

-Emmenez-le voir le directeur, Mademoiselle, demanda-t-il poliment. Ce qu'il a fait est écrit dans ce mot.

Il remercia la jeune femme puis fit volte-face et retourna dans la classe. Aleksandre resta figé un moment dans le couloir, complètement terrifié. Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait? Un fort sentiment de culpabilité lui tordit l'estomac et il se sentit nauséeux. Il voulait se précipiter dans la classe et s'excuser auprès de son professeur mais Claire le poussa gentiment en direction du bureau du directeur Mr Taylor. Les jambes tremblantes, il lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au fond du grand couloir où se trouvait toutes les salles de classe et les bureaux des employés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois close. Claire frappa et la voix du directeur résonna, lui demandant de patienter un moment. Se sentant fébrile à l'idée de lui faire face, l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui faisait office de salle d'attente. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait devoir affronter le directeur de l'hôpital. L'homme était peu présent dans le bâtiment. Il s'occupait davantage de l'administration. Il participait à quelques repas, faisait des discours de temps à autre mais il était souvent chargé de remplir des dossiers, d'analyser les dossiers de candidatures d'enfants à problèmes, des demandes de subventions... Il intervenait donc rarement auprès des étudiants et savoir qu'il était l'un d'eux horrifia Aleksandre.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement, laissant apparaître Mr Taylor. Il était grand et massif, lui donnant un air assez impressionnant même s'il était vêtu simplement. Ce n'était pas aussi loufoque que le professeur Dumbledore et pas aussi solennel que le ministre de la magie. L'adolescent remarqua qu'il avait pris du ventre depuis leur première rencontre. Il sourit d'un air jovial et leur demanda poliment la raison de leur présence. Claire expliqua rapidement la situation en lui tendant le bref mot écrit par le professeur Keynes. Il le parcourut brièvement du regard et ses yeux se durcirent. Il remercia l'infirmière puis la congédia en lui demandant de prévenir Ivan. Aleksandre se sentit fondre en restant seul avec l'homme qui le fixa un long moment.

-Bonjour Mr Snape.

-B'jour Monsieur, balbutia-t-il.

Sans un autre mot, l'adulte l'invita à pénétrer dans le bureau. Lui-même n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir les élèves et il était un peu attristé de devoir le faire seulement pour un problème de discipline. Être directeur n'avait pas que des avantages. D'abord psychiatre, il avait rapidement monté les échelons et avait perdu le privilège du contact avec ses patients.

Toujours nauséeux, le jeune garçon bondit sur ses pieds pour lui obéir. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un bruit sec qui le fit déglutir. C'était une pièce plus grande que celle d'Ivan et le bureau croulait sous les papiers. Timidement, Aleksandre fit quelques pas, hésitant à trop s'approcher. Ça lui rappelait le professeur Dumbledore aussi il se sentait encore plus mal. Il observa autour de lui discrètement, tout en gardant la tête rivée vers le sol. Mr Taylor, d'un geste de la main, lui demanda de s'installer dans un fauteuil en tissu bleu roi.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, pesant, désagréable. Aleksandre avait l'impression de faire face à un juge, comme un condamné attendant sa sentence. Est-ce que un Détraqueur allait arriver pour le mener jusqu'à Azkaban? Il se racla la gorge, doucement. Si l'adulte espérait qu'il prenne la parole en premier, il pouvait toujours attendre. Il se sentait incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Il était mortifié par son comportement avec le professeur Keynes. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur à sa cicatrice mais il était certain qu'elle était responsable de son attitude si insolente. Bien sûr, Voldemort ne lui avait pas arraché les mots de la gorge mais il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi furieux. Il était persuadé que ce sentiment provenait du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que sa propre fatigue l'avait amplifié.

-Qu'as-tu à me dire, Aleksandre, à propos de cela?

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais il ne trouva aucun argument. Il resta comme un idiot, la bouche entrouverte un moment avant de la refermer. Il releva brièvement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard dur du directeur. Il rebaissa la tête sur ses genoux, honteux. Pouvait-il dire que Voldemort était dans sa tête, qu'il ressentait ses émotions? Non. Lui-même n'y croyait pas tellement. Et si Mr Taylor pensait qu'il utilisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme excuse? Après tout, c'était une interrogation légitime et il ne voulait pas avoir à parler de son lien avec le mage noir. C'était déjà assez flippant comme situation sans qu'il n'en parle avec tout le monde.

Ensuite, expliquer qu'il était simplement fatigué et en colère n'était pas une excuse valable. C'était même ridicule. Il devrait être capable de maîtriser ses émotions. Il avait seize ans. Il n'était plus un enfant capricieux qui se roulait par terre dès qu'il était irrité. Ses sentiments devraient être sous son contrôle, par Merlin. Ceux qui lui appartenaient, oui. Mais pas ceux des autres! Sa gorge se serra et il inspira difficilement. Il n'avait aucune excuse valable pour son comportement et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi honteux. Il espérait que le reste de la classe n'avait pas suivi l'échange entre lui et son professeur.

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'une légère frappe contre la porte brisa le silence. Sauvé! Malgré lui, il laissa échapper un silencieux soupir de soulagement. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il battit des yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes qui lui obstruaient la vue. Mr Taylor autorisa l'invité à pénétrer dans la salle et Aleksandre se tendit en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Ivan. Le psychiatre semblait perplexe d'être invité dans le bureau de son supérieur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage en reconnaissant son patient. Un instant plus tard, l'adulte était assis à côté de lui mais le jeune homme évita volontairement son regard.

-Et bien, Aleksandre, explique au docteur Petrovitch la raison de ta présence ici.

En entendant le ton de la voix de son supérieur hiérarchique, Ivan fut certain qu'Aleksandre allait bien. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose lorsque la jeune infirmière l'avait interpellé. Il s'était demandé si ça avait un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça ne serait pas étonnant car la majorité des sortilèges de protection autour de l'établissement étaient posés pour dissimuler la présence du Survivant. Ce n'était rien de tout cela et il en fut soulagé. Il avait sûrement fait une bêtise pour se trouver ici. Il soupira intérieurement et son visage se durcit, prêt à entendre la nouvelle frasque de son patient.

Le garçon était blême et semblait vraiment malheureux, ainsi prostré dans le fauteuil. Son regard sombre était fixé sur ses jambes et il avait glissé ses deux mains entre ses cuisses pour en cacher les tremblements. Il était clair qu'il hésitait à prendre la parole. Malgré lui, le directeur de l'établissement sentit sa colère disparaître lentement mais il s'efforça de se montrer inflexible. Il détestait avoir à faire preuve d'autorité et à en constater le regard de son employé, c'était également le cas pour lui.

-Je me suis fâché avec le professeur Keynes, chuchota enfin Aleksandre.

Il espérait que ça serait suffisant mais le silence s'épaissit autour de lui. Il jeta un regard rapide à son psychiatre qui affichait un air mécontent. Ça allait barder pour lui. Il allait être puni en plus de cela. C'était la première fois qu'il réalisait cela depuis son coup de folie.

-J'ai été malpoli.

-Insultant d'après le mot de ton professeur, corrigea le directeur.

Les joues du garçon rougirent et il émit un petit bruit en signe d'affirmation. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard noir de son psychiatre lui transpercer la tête. Il imaginait parfaitement son air scandalisé. Cependant, Mr Taylor n'exagérait pas. Il avait vraiment été insultant envers le professeur Keynes. Le terme était le bon. En plus d'avoir méprisé son cours qui en soit n'était pas aussi ennuyeux que cela, il l'aurait insulté si celui-ci ne l'avait pas stoppé avant. Bon sang, il avait failli lui dire qu'il _le faisait chier. _Il ne pourrait jamais plus regarder l'homme après cela. Il gémit doucement et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Il grogna qu'il était désolé.

Ivan et Mr Taylor échangèrent un regard. Ils leur arrivaient de faire face à des patients violents mais qui ne ressentaient aucuns remords. Or, tout en Aleksandre criait la honte. Son corps était replié sur lui-même et il n'osait pas les regarder. Réprimander un élève dans une telle situation était toujours plus difficile. Si Aleksandre était souvent grognon et parfois insolent, il manquait rarement de respect de manière aussi franche à une autre personne, surtout pas à un adulte. La conversation que le psychiatre avait eu avec ses collègues lui revient en mémoire et il comprit davantage de quoi ils parlaient. Le jeune homme semblait complètement perdu.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu t'es toujours bien entendu avec le professeur Keynes. Comment expliques-tu ton attitude?

La désapprobation dans la voix de son psychiatre lui serra la gorge et il haussa doucement les épaules. Il devait tellement être déçu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se comportait mal et Ivan lui avait fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises. Jusque là, il n'avait pas pris en compte ses avertissements. Il savait qu'il était lunatique et grognon depuis quelques temps mais les émotions qu'il ressentait à travers sa cicatrice semblaient parfois prendre le dessus. Il n'était pas facile à vivre. Vraiment pas mais cette fois-ci, il avait dépassé les bornes.

Les trois hommes restèrent un long moment silencieux. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'Aleksandre ne ferait rien pour se défendre, le directeur soupira bruyamment pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Si tu essayais de t'expliquer, ta punition en serait allégée. Tu ne veux vraiment rien nous dire? Très bien, toute la fin de cette semaine et la semaine suivante, tu seras chargé de corvées dans l'établissement. Tu iras vers ton infirmier référent et il te désignera une classe à nettoyer ou un autre travail à effectuer.

**oOo**

Le vendredi soir, Severus surgit dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, déjà bien énervé. Il venait à peine de ramener Aleksandre au Manoir qu'il devait déjà retourner à Poudlard. Son teint était livide, signe évident de sa rage, et ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs menaçants. Il fit tourbillonner ses robes noires autour de lui, effrayant probablement les quelques élèves croisés dans les couloirs. Il ignora le regard narquois de Lucius et se laissa choir sur un fauteuil pourpre, acceptant avec plaisir la tasse de thé brûlante proposée par le vieil homme. Remus arriva quelques secondes plus tard, davantage calme. Il sourit poliment aux deux adultes présents et leur serra la main avant de s'installer entre Lucius et Severus.

Ce dernier fulminait toujours de rage mais il était nettement plus calme après deux gorgées de thé au citron. Il écouta distraitement Lucius prendre des nouvelles de Poudlard et indirectement, de Drago. Toute son attention était en réalité dirigée vers son fils. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Aleksandre se soit montré aussi... insolent? Insultant? Il avait été choqué en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital durant la semaine. Ivan l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour le maintenir informé de la punition mise en place. Bien sûr, Severus avait approuvé la sanction. Elle n'était pas très dure, concernant uniquement des corvées ménagères, et méritées. Ensuite, il avait immédiatement sauté sur son fils, mortifié de honte dans son fauteuil.

À vrai dire, l'adolescent ne s'était même pas défendu et il l'avait laissé lui hurler dessus. Cette apathie l'avait encore plus mis hors de lui. Le maître des potions avait alors commencé à faire les cents pas devant lui. Ce fut sûrement à ce moment là qu'Aleksandre fit sa deuxième erreur. Le garçon avait reculé, levant ses bras pour protéger son visage d'un éventuel coup. Comme s'il allait le frapper ! Le battre ! Autant dire que l'ancien espion était stupéfait par cette marque de peur. Au lieu de réconforter son fils, il s'était emporté, lui hurlant dessus qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer insolent envers un professeur puis craindre les conséquences. Bien sûr, le jeune homme était resté silencieux et Severus l'avait juste consigné dans sa chambre pour le reste du week-end une fois arrivés au Manoir.

-Quel est le réel enjeu de cette réunion? Demanda finalement Remus.

Lucius et Albus échangèrent un regard entendu et aussitôt, les deux autres hommes se tendirent. Que se passait-il ? Severus oublia totalement les méfaits de son fils pour se concentrer sur la situation présente. Il s'étonna seulement à ce moment là de la présence de son meilleur ami. À vrai dire, Malefoy évitait consciencieusement le Directeur depuis qu'il avait kidnappé, torturé et tué certains membres du groupuscule à l'origine de la mort de Narcissa. Même si le professeur Dumbledore ne lui avait fait aucun reproche à voix haute, son regard désapprobateur parlait pour lui. Lucius n'avait pas honte de son geste même s'il avait demandé à Drago d'oublier cela. Il ne voulait seulement pas entrer en conflit direct avec le chef de l'ordre du phénix. Ses précédents actes avec Bellatrix complexifiaient ses rapports avec le reste des membres. De plus, la tension toujours présente entre les deux sorciers était étouffante. Ainsi, il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose pour qu'ils se réunissent.

Remus suivait visiblement le même cheminement de pensées que lui car il s'était redressé dans son fauteuil. Ils échangèrent un bref coup d'œil avant que Lucius expose son raisonnement: Lord Voldemort préparait un coup. Un grand coup qui allait faire avancer la guerre. Toutefois, personne n'était capable de trouver le contenu de ce projet. Seule l'excitation palpable de l'homme permettait d'imaginer l'ampleur de ce plan d'attaque. Lucius tentait d'en apprendre davantage auprès de sa belle-sœur. Toutefois, celle-ci était tout autant enragée d'être mise de côté par le son Maître. Comment expliquer ce soudain silence auprès de ses deux plus fidèles Mangemorts?

-Nous pensons qu'Aleksandre est en danger, conclu Albus en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il sait très bien que cette campagne d'arrestation est inutile. Il veut seulement rappeler l'existence du garçon.

-Avant de l'attaquer, supposa Severus d'une voix lente.

-C'est logique, souffla le loup-garou.

Il y eut un silence pesant dans la pièce et Severus laissa échapper un bref soupir. Quand est-ce que cette fichue guerre allait terminer? Il en avait assez de se réunir quasiment de manière hebdomadaire avec Dumbledore pour parler de l'avenir d'Aleksandre. Ce dernier travaillait toujours avec son parrain lors des week-end. Ses capacités en magie sans baguette s'amélioraient de jour en jour mais Severus ne le sentait pas prêt pour faire face à Voldemort. Ce dernier était si puissant, bon sang. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais il se rappelait de son aura magique écrasante. De toute manière, le maître des potions n'arrivait pas à imaginer son fils au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Il n'arrivait pas à être objectif pour évaluer le potentiel de l'adolescent.

-Que faire? Le ramener à Poudlard? Proposa Remus.

-Ça va plus le perturber qu'autre chose, soupira Lucius. L'hôpital est extrêmement bien protégé, peut-être mieux que le château.

L'homme n'avait pas tort. Si la magie de Dumbledore et celle des fondateurs protégeaient l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie, le Ministère de la Magie avait cessé de participer à cette sécurité. Voldemort avait réussi à pénétrer une fois au sein du château avec les Mangemorts. Il pourrait très bien recommencer une attaque de ce genre une deuxième fois. Bien sûr, l'hôpital Tarkovski avait été détruit une première fois mais en toute logique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait totalement l'endroit exact de ce nouvel établissement.

-Hormis un traître, c'est impossible que Tom n'arrive jusqu'à lui, ajouta le vieil homme.

-Il faut surveiller ce qu'il se dit dans les couloirs ou dans les lieux publics, décida Snape. S'il prépare quelque chose, il ne l'a pas fait seul.

**oOo**

Aleksandre jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé à l'horloge surplombant le tableau noir de la salle de classe. Il avait hâte que sa punition se termine. Son ventre gargouilla faiblement. Le dîner débuterait dans une heure et il restait environ un quart d'heure avant la fin de sa sentence. Il avait encore deux soirées à effectuer des corvées et ce serait définitivement terminé. Ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Jack ne lui avait pas demandé des choses trop épuisantes alors il les effectuait sans rechigner. De toute manière, il était mal placé pour se plaindre. Il s'était excusé auprès du professeur Keynes qui l'avait rassuré d'un sourire tout en lui disant qu'il espérait que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils arrivaient à une telle extrémité. Se répandant en excuses et en promesses, le jeune homme lui avait assuré qu'il n'aurait plus une telle attitude.

Il laissa ses pensées voyager alors qu'il ramassait une boule de parchemin au sol pour la jeter dans la corbeille près de l'estrade. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Drago et lui avaient discuté pendant une heure grâce à leurs livres communicants. Ça avait été agréable. Il sourit niaisement. Son petit-ami lui manquait. C'était complètement stupide et il avait honte de ressentir autant de sentiments pour lui mais ils passaient de tels bons moments ensembles... Ses joues rougirent brusquement en repensant à leur dernière journée ensemble. Elle remontait à la naissance prématurée d'Amanda. Un peu stupidement, il s'assura d'un regard autour de lui que personne ne le voyait. Soulagé, il laissa échapper un soupir bien heureux.

Drago et lui s'étaient caressés pendant un long moment. Vraiment intimement. Il ne pensait pas être capable de faire une telle chose. Il avait ressenti tellement de plaisir qu'il avait oublié toutes ses mauvaises pensées lui rappelant l'oncle Vernon. Il avait à peine penser à son cauchemar qui donnait un rôle monstrueux à son père. Depuis le début, il pensait que séances avec Ivan seraient inutiles. En réalité, il avait passé en revue tout ce que son psychiatre lui avait dit. Prendre du plaisir avec une personne qui l'aimait et qui le respectait n'était pas interdit. Il n'était pas sale parce qu'il éprouvait du désir et en faisait ressentir à quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant les premiers instants où Drago se montrait entreprenant, il s'était répété ses phrases tel un mantra puis il s'était détendu. Ça avait été génial.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Il rosit, craignant que le nouvel arrivant surprenne ses pensées. Toutefois, il soupira d'un air soulagé en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Liam. Son meilleur ami sautilla jusqu'à lui, affichant un large sourire. Il semblait diablement excité. Ce n'était pas étonnant en raison de sa maladie mais Aleksandre pensait que ça allait mieux depuis quelques semaines. Là, toute son hyperactivité semblait rejaillir et c'était loin de le déranger!

-Jack m'a autorisé à venir te chercher. Tu as fini pour aujourd'hui!

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Aussitôt, il laissa tomber l'éponge qu'il utilisait pour nettoyer les tables. Avec cette punition, il s'était aperçu que les élèves étaient parfois de vrais Trolls sans aucun respect. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà quitté une salle en salissant autant son bureau. Avait-il déjà dessiné dessus? Non. En tout cas, il ne s'en souvenait plus et il plaignait les autres personnes chargées du ménage dans l'établissement. Il s'étira en baillant exagérément. Il sourit à son meilleur ami et tous les deux quittèrent la salle.

Comme le dîner approchait, beaucoup d'élèves grouillaient dans les couloirs. Les activités quotidiennes étaient terminées et c'était la période où les patients devaient s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. Liam grogna lorsque deux filles d'une douzaine d'années passèrent devant eux en courant, les bousculant par la même occasion. Ils traversèrent le hall dans le but de remonter dans leur chambre. Tout du moins, c'était ce que pensait Aleksandre. Liam enserra subitement son bras dans une poigne de fer et le stoppa à la première marche de l'escalier. Surpris, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Dès qu'il s'aperçut de sa force, l'hyperactif desserra sa main mais ne le lâcha pas.

-Je veux te montrer quelque chose, chuchota-t-il en faisant attention que personne ne les entende.

-Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Le sourire de Liam s'agrandit et il semblait vraiment excité. Que se passait-il?

-Une autre partie intéressante de l'hôpital.

Les sourcils d'Aleksandre se froncèrent en entendant cela avant que son expression ne soit remplacée par un sourire lui-même excité. Le passage menant au toit était davantage surveillé par les adultes depuis qu'ils avaient été trouvés dessus. Mais ils pouvaient toujours s'y rendre par moment. C'était vraiment agréable, surtout en fin d'après-midi. Ils observaient souvent le soleil se coucher. Quand il n'avait pas le moral, Aleksandre se réfugiait sur le toit, observant le ciel et le paysage s'offrant à ses yeux. C'était encore plus merveilleux que la nuit lorsqu'il pouvait voir tout ce qui entourait le domaine. D'ailleurs, il était un peu jaloux que son ami découvre tant d'endroits intéressants dans le bâtiment. Lui-même n'avait jamais le temps de vagabonder pour ouvrir des portes dissimulées.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas de Liam qui lui tira le bras pour l'emmener vers cette nouvelle découverte. Il le suivit avec grand plaisir, souriant stupidement. Il avait hâte de voir ce nouvel endroit. Serait-ce aussi beau que le paysage offert par du toit de l'hôpital? Un moment, Aleksandre songea qu'il serait intéressant de créer un exemplaire de la carte des Maraudeurs, adapté à l'établissement. Avec tous les adultes qui fourmillaient tout le temps dans les couloirs, un tel outil pour les éviter serait pratique. Il devrait aussi reprendre sa cape d'invisibilité dans l'appartement de son père. Ça pourrait être un objet très utile également si Liam et lui répétaient leurs sorties nocturnes.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'au bureau du directeur Taylor. Aleksandre frissonna légèrement en se rappelant sa dernière entrevue avec lui. Ils passèrent sur la pointe des pieds devant la porte close pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils avaient déjà dû échapper au regard suspicieux de Britanny, une infirmière. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le mur blanc à côté de la pièce directoriale. Il y avait un seul cadre suspendu à un clou. La peinture représentait un paysage des plaines verdoyantes d'Irlande. Aleksandre fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas être pessimiste mais rien ne donnait sur une autre pièce.

-Que fais-tu? Demanda-t-il en voyant son ami soulever le cadre pour le déposer au sol.

-Je t'emmène dans une nouvelle pièce, rassura Liam en souriant d'un conspirateur. Surveille derrière toi que personne n'arrive.

Obéissant à son ami et légèrement inquiet, Aleksandre jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que le couloir était toujours vide. Le bruit provenant du hall était toujours audible mais il était évident que cette partie de l'hôpital était rarement frequentée. Après tout le bureau du directeur était la dernière pièce du rez-de-chaussée après les salles de classes et celles réservées aux psychiatres. Il vit Liam sortir sa baguette magique. En prononçant une formule à mi-voix, il exécuta des symboles compliqués à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le cadre. Dès qu'il eut terminé, le mur blanc sembla fondre sur le sol et disparut. Il resta hébété un moment. Un trou béant remplaçait le mur. Depuis quand le jeune homme savait utiliser une telle magie, par Merlin? Il n'était même pas certain de ce que c'était.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le trou, Aleksandre avec plus d'hésitation. Il n'y avait aucune lumière et ne voyait rien à plus d'un mètre. Vraiment pas rassurant. Dès qu'ils furent tous les deux suffisamment avancés, le mur derrière eux se reconstitua, faisant sursauter le Survivant. Liam fit un geste de la main pour lui assurer de ne pas s'inquiéter. Une fois que le mur eut repris sa forme originale, les enfermant dans la pièce, la lumière jaillit de toute part. Ce fut tellement aveuglant qu'Aleksandre plaça ses deux bras devant ses yeux. Il attendit de s'habituer à l'intensité de la lumière pour baisser ses membres et sa bouche s'ouvrit largement.

La pièce circulaire était immense et le plafond si haut qu'il le distinguait à peine. Il devait probablement correspondre au toit de l'hôpital. Des piliers en marbre blanc entouraient la pièce. Des torches étaient suspendues derrière les hauts piliers et éclairaient aveuglément la salle. Tout était blanc. Le plafond, le sol, les murs. Quelques marches permettaient de descendre dans une espèce d'arène. Au centre se trouvait un pilier d'un mètre de haut. Le plus étonnant était la boule de lumière bleuâtre qui flottait au-dessus. Toute la magie qui crépitait dans la salle était surprenante, inquiétante. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Aleksandre sentait la force magique pétiller autour de lui, le caresser. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de puissance autour de lui.

-Où sommes-nous? Chuchota-t-il impressionné.

Liam ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. En réalité, son ami s'était avancé jusqu'au centre de la salle, observant autour de lui d'un air émerveillé. Il semblait particulièrement satisfait. Les sourcils froncés, Aleksandre remarqua que toute l'excitation et la nervosité qui l'agitait jusque là avait disparu pour ne laisser qu'un sourire calme sur son visage. Son ami était vraiment étrange. Fébrile par tant de magie, il dévala les quelques marches et s'approcha de la sphère pleine d'énergie magique qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut proche d'elle, il ressentit une vive douleur à sa cicatrice qui l'obligea pratiquement à se courber. Il plaqua une main sur son front en haletant.

Attendant patiemment qu'Aleksandre lui prête à nouveau attention, Liam s'était également posté devant la colonne où se trouvait la sphère bleutée. Le pilier le séparait du Survivant en face de lui. Celui-ci se redressa finalement, la respiration saccadée. Ses grands yeux sombres étaient écarquillés par la douleur et l'incompréhension. Resserrant sa baguette magique entre ses doigts, Liam lui adressa un sourire calme.

-Nous sommes dans la salle de la magie du bâtiment, expliqua-t-il calmement. Tous les sorciers puissants installent une pièce comme celle-ci dans leur demeure pour les protéger. Il suffit de la découvrir et de comprendre les sortilèges installés autour du bâtiment pour faire disparaître toutes les protections.

Aleksandre sentit la peur l'étreindre face à ses mots. Bien sûr, la pièce était splendide et sa fonction incroyable. Il ignorait tout de ces salles contenant la magie d'un bâtiment. En temps normal, la curiosité l'aurait tieraillé. Là, il se sentait juste de plus en plus nerveux. C'était stupide car il était en face de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait aucune raison de le craindre mais il avait un comportement vraiment surprenant. Il paraissait calme. Tellement calme qu'il semblait dangereux. Il remarqua également qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa baguette magique et qu'il semblait prêt à agir à tout moment. Attrapant lui-même son arme de manière discrète, il fixa son ami, n'osant pas l'interroger.

Comment avait-il trouvé cette pièce? Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de connaissances sur le sujet? Pourquoi l'avait-il amené ici? Quel livre l'avait aidé à découvrir la formule lui permettant d'accéder à cette salle censée contenir toutes les protections de l'hôpital? Pourquoi semblait-il aussi calme alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il transpirait de nervosité? Tout cela était illogique. Il trouvait que le comportement de Liam était vraiment trop étrange pour qu'il ne s'attarde pas dessus. Et surtout, pourquoi sa cicatrice le brûlait autant? Il sentait toujours une douleur pulser contre son front, accélérant son cœur de façon précipitée.

-Je vais te montrer autre chose.

Liam ferma les yeux et tendit sa baguette magique devant lui. Il ne semblait pas du tout percevoir l'inquiétude de son ami. La concentration marquait son visage. Prudemment, Aleksandre préféra s'éloigner, terrifié par la tournure des évènements. Il avait l'impression de faire face à une autre personne et non pas à son meilleur ami. Il regarda l'autre garçon dessiner une sorte de rune avec le bout de sa baguette. À mi-voix, il murmurait des mots, ce qui semblait être du latin. Il ne se passa rien mais au bout de dix secondes, des filaments dorés s'extirpèrent de la boule bleutée. Le jeune Snape bondit en arrière pour éviter de se faire transpercer par un de ces fils magiques. Ceux-ci se répartirent dans la pièce, touchant chaque colonne. L'air sembla davantage chargé de magie et Aleksandre sentit une nouvelle douleur perçante au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il se courba doucement, une main posée sur son front.

-Que fais-tu? Demanda-t-il d'une voix précipitée.

Les yeux de Liam se rouvrirent et il sourit gentiment à Aleksandre. À mesure que les filaments se projetaient dans la salle, la sphère diminuait de taille et la magie semblait s'amenuiser progressivement.

-J'ôte toutes les protections.

Sa voix était si calme qu'Aleksandre en tomba presque par terre. Comment pouvait-il faire une telle chose avec tant de calme et sérénité? Il se reprit subitement et se précipita sur son ami. Il était complètement dingue, bon sang! Avait-il conscience que cette salle permettait probablement à l'établissement d'être incartable, de repousser les Moldus, de tenir éloigner les Mangemorts?

-Ne fais pas ça! Tu as perdu la tête! Nous serons en danger et...

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va venir, termina-t-il en souriant largement. Je suis en train de l'appeler Aleksandre. N'as-tu pas encore compris?

Ce n'était plus marrant. Liam ne jouait plus. Il était sincère. Aleksandre leva sa baguette magique en direction de son ami -_pouvait-il encore le qualifier ainsi?_-. Son souffle s'emballa et il se précipita vers l'entrée de la salle mais le mur s'était reconstitué. Il entendit Liam rire sardoniquement et une lumière aveuglante les obligea tous les deux à fermer les yeux. Il y eut un bruit de fracas autour d'eux. En les rouvrant, Aleksandre découvrit que tous les piliers s'étaient effondrés et des morceaux énormes de marbre jonchaient sur le sol. C'était un miracle qu'ils ne soient pas blessés. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi sa cicatrice était douloureuse.

-Tu as environ... dix minutes pour fuir avant que Tu-Sais-Qui arrive, déclara malicieusement l'hyperactif.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient, seulement un sourire satisfait. Aleksandre sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il leva sa baguette vers son ami. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le Survivant le désarma et l'assomma en un tour de main. L'entraînement intensif de Lucius portait ses fruits. Le corps de l'adolescent tomba lourdement au sol. Rassuré, l'ancien Gryffondor se tourna en direction du mur nu et il commença à paniquer un moment. Et s'il était coincé ici pour le restant de sa vie? Il commença à trembler et tenta de répéter les gestes que Liam avait fait mais il n'avait pas été très attentif. Au bout de quelques instants, il se recula et lança un sort d'explosion. Il fut obligé de s'agenouiller au sol et de se protéger le visage de ses bras pour éviter les bouts de murs qui volèrent en tous sens.

Une fois que le nuage de poussière commença à se dissiper, Aleksandre bondit sur ses pieds et quitta la pièce. Il se retrouva dans le long couloir vide du rez-de-chaussée. Comment était-ce possible que personne n'ait entendu le bruit de l'explosion? Baguette magique à la main, il se mit à courir en direction du hall. Il devait prévenir un adulte, n'importe qui que Voldemort arrivait. Il accéléra le pas mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'une douleur le jeta pratiquement au sol. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Liam avait raison. Il arrivait. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent douloureusement et il s'efforça de se redresser.

Comme il s'y attendait, le hall était bondé mais il ne voyait aucun adulte. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Liam lui avait clairement dit qu'il restait peu de temps avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrive. Il devait se dépêcher, bon sang! Pourquoi ne possédait-il pas un moyen de communiquer rapidement avec sa famille? Il sursauta violemment lorsque quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et pleura presque de soulagement en reconnaissant Antonin, son psychiatre de la thérapie de groupe. L'homme fronçait les sourcils d'un air inquiet et il commença à lui demander s'il allait bien.

-Voldemort arrive! Coupa-t-il d'une voix haletante. Il faut... il faut... Il arrive vraiment!

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il vacilla en avant tant la douleur le terrassa. Il dut son salut uniquement à l'adulte sur lequel il s'effondra. Cela sembla convaincre définitivement le psychiatre puisque lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ivan et Jack étaient près de lui. Les deux hommes lui parlaient précipitamment mais la douleur l'empêcha un moment d'entendre le moindre son. De son regard flou, il vit le directeur Taylor arriver en courant et il semblait retourné. Il tenait sa baguette en main.

-La salle de magie est dévastée. Antonin, prévenez l'ordre du phénix. Jack, guide tous les élèves dans les salles de classe au rez-de-chaussée. Il faut organiser une évacuation.

Le psychiatre Adam le transféra dans les bras d'Ivan qui posa une main fraîche sur son front brûlant. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'appuya plus lourdement contre lui pour profiter de cette fraîcheur.

-Combien de temps nous reste-t-il Aleksandre? Demanda-t-il alors que Antonin partait en courant.

-Quelques minutes. Ils arrivent, haleta-t-il.

La douleur venait de refluer lentement. Il respira profondément un moment pour retrouver ses esprits. Il s'écarta doucement de son psychiatre, les jambes flageolantes. Il prit conscience de l'agitation autour de lui. Jack et tous les autres adultes s'efforçaient de ramener tous les patients dans le réfectoire qui était à côté. La panique gagnait les élèves et ils étaient brusqués par les employés. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les rassurer et ça amplifiait ce sentiment de panique. Comment allaient-ils évacuer tout le monde?

Il releva la tête vers Ivan, tentant difficilement de contrôler ses émotions. Le visage déjà pâle de l'adulte blêmit davantage et il posa une main sur son front. En fait, il releva sa frange et tâtonna l'endroit où se trouvait théoriquement sa cicatrice. En retirant ses doigts, Aleksandre aperçut quelques gouttes de sang.

-Ta cicatrice est de retour, murmura Ivan.

Le jeune homme haleta.

Ça y était. Il arrivait, accompagné des Mangemorts, et c'était la fin. Non?

_Alors ? :D _


	125. CXXV : La bataille

**Chapitre 125: la bataille.**

Le repas s'apprêtait à être servi dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Les derniers élèves retardataires se hâtaient de prendre place avant que les elfes de maison envoient les premiers plats. Comme d'habitude, il y régnait un raffut insupportable. La table des Serdaigle était probablement la plus bruyante, ce qui était assez surprenant en soi. Ils avaient remporté le match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle. Si l'équipe battait les Serpentards, ils seraient en finale contre Gryffondor. Cela faisait longtemps que cette maison ne s'était pas retrouvée en tête d'affiche. Alors, ils étaient assez excités par cette perspective, surtout que la maison des rouges et ors avait davantage de difficultés dans ses matchs sans leur célèbre Attrapeur. Ginny Weasley était une bonne joueuse mais elle n'avait pas tout le talent du Survivant.

Minerva scrutait la table de sa maison, les lèvres pincées d'agacement. Remus qui était assis à côté d'elle, ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Il était évident qu'elle était contrariée par le boucan fait par ses élèves. Elle jeta un regard sombre à Severus, comme si elle l'accusait du calme des Serpentards. Il était vrai que c'était la table la moins exubérante mais ils étaient malgré tout agités. Après les Serdaigles, les Gryffondors étaient les plus animés. Il semblerait que Seamus Finigan et Dean Thomas soient en train de s'amuser bruyamment malgré les réprimandes de la préfète, Hermione. L'autre préfet ne fut d'aucune utilité puisqu'il éclata de rire suite à une blague du garçon à la peau noire.

Le loup-garou leva la tête vers le plafond enchantée de la Grande Salle. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel. Malgré le bruit dans la pièce, il était facile pour lui de ne pas s'y attarder et de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il était soulagé que la pleine-lune soit passée. Il avait encore quelques semaines tranquilles avant que le monstre en lui ne ressurgisse. Il sourit doucement et ignora le grognement de son amant contre tout ce vacarme. Severus se plaignait toujours des élèves, qu'ils soient bruyants ou non. Il rit, amusé. Parfois, le maître des potions exagérait seulement pour que personne n'oublie qu'il détestait les étudiants. C'était absolument faux. Il ne les portait pas dans son cœur mais il ne leur souhaitait pas de mal. Vraiment, pourquoi ce Serpentard voulait absolument apparaître comme un homme sans cœur?

Subitement, une alarme se déclencha et provoqua un silence lourd dans la Grande Salle. Si tout le monde s'immobilisa, la panique gagna chacun d'entre eux. Ils savaient tous que cette alarme stridente se déclenchait lorsqu'une attaque de Voldemort se préparait ou en raison d'une grave urgence. Le professeur Dumbledore bondit sur ses pieds, prenant tout le monde par surprise. Il était préférable qu'il prenne immédiatement la situation en main, sans laisser le temps aux élèves de paniquer. Severus se leva également, suivi par la directrice adjointe et le professeur Chourave. Ils devaient réagirent rapidement.

Avant que le directeur n'ouvre la bouche pour parler, le vieillard fut coupé par une forme argentée qui traversa les doubles portes closes de la Grande Salle. Une colombe s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Les professeurs ainsi que les élèves les mieux informés reconnurent un patronus. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent face à l'animal translucide magnifique mais certains s'empressèrent de les faire taire. Severus et Remus échangèrent un regard soucieux tandis que Minerva agitait sa baguette magique pour annuler l'alarme qui résonnait toujours bruyamment. La colombe ouvrit le bec.

-_Il a trouvé Aleksandre. Ils s'y rendent._

Même si ces deux phrases furent murmurées, elles résonnèrent sourdement dans la Grande Salle. À peine la colombe eut dit ses derniers mots, elle s'évanouit dans les airs, laissant derrière elle un silence pesant. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient, avaient reconnu la voix de Lucius Malefoy. Personne ne s'interrogea sur qui était ce _IL_ ni sur qui était _Aleksandre_. Jonathan écarquilla les yeux et regarda son meilleur ami d'un air terrifié. Toutefois, celui-ci fixait l'endroit où le patronus de son père se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il y eut un long moment silencieux dans la Grande Salle.

Severus blêmit en saisissant le sens du message et il vacilla en arrière. Il retomba lourdement sur son siège tandis que sa poitrine se comprimait douloureusement. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il sentit à peine la poigne de son amant sur son bras et regarda d'un air hébété les élèves commencer à parler à haute voix, se posant toutes sortes de questions. Aleksandre était en danger. Oh Merlin. Voldemort avait trouvé l'école de son fils. Qui les avait trahis? C'était la seule explication plausible. Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pu trouver l'établissement sans l'aide d'une tiers personne. Oh Salazar et tous les autres fondateurs, il devait immédiatement se rendre à l'hôpital!

Albus tourna la tête vers Severus, essayant de capter son regard mais celui-ci fixait son assiette vide avec appréhension. À la place, il croisa celui de Remus qui lui fit un léger hochement de la tête. Il fallait réagir vite maintenant. Filius Flitwich contourna la table des professeurs en annonçant à mi-voix qu'il allait contacter les membres de l'ordre du phénix. Certains résidaient au Manoir Snape, d'autres étaient confinés dans une demeure en Irlande. Dumbledore devrait se charger lui-même d'appeler les Aurors qui avaient été démis de leurs fonctions au Ministère de la Magie.

-Bien jeunes gens. Comme vous l'avez compris, il semblerait que Lord Voldemort ait retrouvé la trace d'Aleksandre Snape, commença calmement Dumbledore. Mes collègues et moi-même allons nous rendre sur place.

À peine eut-il dit cela que Minerva, suivie du professeur Sinistra et des quelques sorciers chargés de la sécurité du château, sortirent de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. C'était le seul lieu qui permettait de quitter l'école de sorcellerie rapidement. Mrs Pomfresh quitta à son tour la Grande Salle pour réunir le plus de potions possibles. Elle devrait probablement se servir dans les réserves privées de Severus. Par chance, l'homme lui faisait assez confiance pour lui avoir communiqué le mot de passe menant à son laboratoire personnel. Elle s'occuperait des blessés avec certains de ses collègues qu'elle devait contacter dans l'immédiat.

Un vent de panique souleva les élèves. Tous se rappelaient parfaitement de l'attaque de Poudlard, datant de presque un an à présent. Ça avait été terrible. Si personne n'émit l'idée à voix haute, tous se demandèrent s'il s'agissait de la dernière bataille entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Survivant.

À la table des Serpentards, Drago et Jonathan étaient tous les deux livides et ils se levèrent pour rejoindre la table des professeurs. Théodore Nott fronça les sourcils et prit un air déterminé. Il se leva à son tour et suivit ses deux camarades qui faisaient face à leur directeur de maison. Voyant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à demander à Severus s'ils pouvaient participer à l'attaque, Hermione en fit de même. Ginny se leva dans un même mouvement en expliquant au reste de ses amis la nécessité d'aider l'Ordre du Phénix. La jeune rouquine grimaça en voyant que le maître des potions semblait déjà se disputer à voix basse avec son filleul et son neveu. Ce ne serait pas très simple.

-Hagrid, contacte tes amis, demanda Pomona en se penchant vers le demi-géant. Je vais aller voir les familles résidant dans le parc. Nous aider est une des conditions de leur asile.

-Albus, il faut emmener les élèves volontaires, murmura Remus.

**oOo**

Aleksandre ne fut probablement jamais aussi heureux qu'en voyant le professeur McGonagall apparaître devant lui, baguette magique à la main. Elle était accompagnée par quelques membres de l'ordre du phénix. Il reconnut Émeline Vance et Tonks. Aussitôt, ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers les différentes salles de classe où se trouvaient les étudiants. Les adultes de l'hôpital organisaient difficilement l'évacuation des patients agités. Ils accueillirent donc l'aide des autres sorciers avec plaisir. Ils se lancèrent des ordres avec rapidité, formant des groupes d'élèves qui utiliseraient des Portoloins. Le lieu le plus sûr pour les accueillir était Poudlard.

Un peu hagard, le Survivant regarda la directrice des Gryffondors s'approcher de lui à grands pas. Des vagues de sorciers qu'il n'avait jamais vus, continuaient de transplaner et de se regrouper dans le grand hall de l'hôpital. L'information de l'attaque imminente était passée plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il discerna le regard perçant de plusieurs personnes mais il s'efforça de les ignorer.

-L'ordre du phénix arrive au complet, Aleksandre. Allez-vous bien?

La sollicitude dans le ton de la vieille dame le fit sourire et il lui assura d'un mouvement de la tête qu'il se portait bien. Son visage blême et le fait qu'il tenait fermement sa baguette magique démentait cette affirmation mais son ancienne professeur posa une main ferme sur son épaule en guise de soutien. Elle se détourna ensuite de lui pour créer des Portoloins. Ils étaient environ une centaine d'élèves, voire plus. Il fallait tous les évacuer avant l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Ivan et lui étaient debout côte à côte et regardaient silencieusement l'agitation autour d'eux. Même s'il voulait se rendre utile, Aleksandre ne pouvait pas bouger tant il se sentait nauséeux.

Il fondit pratiquement en larmes lorsqu'il aperçut son père transplaner parmi plusieurs autres sorciers. Il vit Sirius débouler, le visage pâle mais l'homme se fondit dans la foule. Aleksandre quitta Ivan pour se précipiter vers Severus. Il eut l'horrible envie de se blottir contre lui et de lui demander de le ramener à la maison, loin de toute cette agitation. Toutefois, il avait conscience qu'il devait être courageux. Il ne pouvait pas reculer l'échéance de la prophétie. Si Voldemort attaquait ce jour-là, cela signifiait qu'ils devaient se rencontrer. Il étouffa cette pensée lorsque les bras de l'homme se serrèrent autour de lui et il s'accrocha à sa robe noire comme il le faisait, quelques mois plus tôt. Il respira l'odeur de son père, sentant les larmes gagner ses yeux. Il se recula doucement et croisa le regard terrifié du maître des potions.

Cependant, il resta muet en remarquant qui se tenait à côté de lui. Son cœur bondit de sa poitrine face à la présence de son cousin, de Gabriel et de Drago. Les trois garçons tenaient leur baguette et semblaient prêts à se battre. Oh Merlin, non! Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient en danger par sa faute. De plus, il ne pourrait jamais combattre en sachant que sa famille était en danger. Comment ferait-il si l'un d'eux se faisait tuer devant lui. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais le regard noir que lui envoya Jonathan le réduit en silence.

-On est bien ici alors ne râle pas!

-Aleksandre, tu ne peux pas rester ici! Murmura férocement Severus en l'attrapant par les épaules pour plonger dans son regard. C'est trop dangereux. Je vais t'envoyer au Manoir et...

-Non! Protesta-t-il.

Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de supplier intérieurement son père de le faire. Oui, de le mettre en sécurité. Il vit même de l'espoir apparaître dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Drago espérait sûrement qu'il se mette en sécurité. En réalité, Aleksandre secoua la tête pour appuyer son cri. Sa gorge se serra davantage et il tenta de prendre la voix la plus confiante possible.

-Je dois le faire, maintenant. Aujourd'hui.

Severus s'apprêtait probablement à le contredire mais le sol trembla soudainement sous leurs pieds. Le maître des potions resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme. Plusieurs cris se firent entendre et la création de Portoloins s'accéléra. Le professeur McGonagall et Kingsley, l'auror noir, émirent des étincelles depuis leur baguette pour attirer l'attention sur eux. Les deux Snape firent volte-face vers les baies vitrées donnant sur le parc. Les dernières barrières magiques autour de l'établissement étaient en train de s'effondrer. Aleksandre toucha sa cicatrice du bout des doigts. La douleur s'était apaisée et il pouvait sentir de la satisfaction traverser son lien.

Les adultes et les étudiants de Poudlard étaient réunis autour de Minerva et le silence était quasi-religieux en écoutant les ordres et les conseils donnés par l'auror. D'ailleurs d'autres Aurors continuaient toujours à arriver rapidement. Les plus expérimentés quittèrent le bâtiment pour rejoindre le parc, formant plusieurs lignes de combattants. Le sol continuait de trembler faiblement même si des secousses plus fortes faisaient chanceler la bâtisse. Il fut demandé aux élèves de Poudlard de rester dans le bâtiment tant que les Mangemorts n'y pénétraient pas. Le premier barrage était donc constitué des sorciers plus âgés et plus puissants. Ils se trouvaient tous dans le parc, prêts à accueillir les hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ta cicatrice, chuchota Gabriel.

Tous les regards du petit groupe convergèrent vers le front d'Aleksandre qui rougit doucement. Il évita sciemment le regard de son petit-ami. Si celui-ci ne lui avait jamais reproché le fait qu'il était Harry Potter après qu'ils en aient discuté, un malaise persistait toujours entre eux. Sa cicatrice était la marque qui le signait en tant que Survivant. Son père leva sèchement ses cheveux qui cachaient l'éclair et il se pencha vers lui pour l'observer. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en remarquant le sang frais qui salissait son front. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de l'interroger.

-Aleksandre, tu dois rester en arrière, intervient Remus qui déboula de nulle part. Tes arrières seront couvertes par des membres de l'ordre.

-Mais...

-Si tu dois affronter Voldemort, il vaut mieux que tu arrives à lui en un seul morceau, coupa Drago.

Même si le ton du blond était ferme et tranchant, il était évident qu'il était inquiet. Son visage déjà pâle était quasiment translucide. Remus appuya les propos de l'adolescent en échangeant un regard triste avec son amant. Le loup-garou ajouta que Dumbledore arriverait d'une minute à l'autre et qu'il s'occuperait en premier de Voldemort. Aleksandre souffla doucement et hocha la tête. Il devait accepter de rester en arrière au début. Ce fut en pensant cela qu'il sentit une vague de magie puissante traverser le domaine de l'hôpital. Toutes les protections étaient tombées. Presque aussitôt, les premiers cris se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Ceux qui se trouvaient encore dans le hall se précipitèrent à l'extérieur.

Sans même savoir comment l'expliquer, Aleksandre pouvait affirmer que le mage noir n'était pas encore présent. Il souffla de soulagement et échangea un dernier regard avec son cousin. Celui-ci le serra brièvement contre lui avant de s'éloigner, rejoignant l'endroit où se massaient les élèves de Poudlard, tous prêts à aider ceux qui se battaient à l'extérieur. Ne se préoccupant pas de la présence de Severus, Drago se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa profondément, le rendant même haletant. Leurs joues étaient brûlantes lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et à son tour, Drago s'éloigna de lui, accompagné de Gabriel qui lui sourit d'un air doux.

Severus et lui restèrent face à face, muet. Remus s'était également détourné, serrant la main de son compagnon une dernière fois. Ivan avait rejoint ses collègues à l'extérieur, dans le parc. La majorité des étudiants de l'hôpital avait été évacuée. Les autres étaient assez matures, à la fois mentalement et magiquement, pour participer à l'attaque. Il ne pouvait pas dire que son père et lui jouissaient d'une intimité extraordinaire mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi proche de lui. Il accepta son étreinte malgré le combat qui faisait rage à l'extérieur.

-Fais attention à toi, mon ange.

-Toi aussi papa, chuchota-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Ça ressemblait étrangement à un adieu. Allait-il le revoir?

-Je t'aime, mon fils.

Sans lui laisser la chance de lui répondre, Severus fit volte-face et passa les portes de l'établissement. Aleksandre sentit la solitude l'étreindre alors qu'il restait seul dans un coin du hall. Nymphadora lui adressa un sourire encourageant et le jeune homme comprit qu'elle était chargée de sa surveillance. L'attente était insupportable. Il s'efforçait de rester positif mais comme toutes les autres personnes patientant dans le hall, il voyait les Mangemorts affluer dans le parc, s'affrontant brutalement avec les défenseurs de l'ordre du phénix. Les étudiants de Poudlard et les quelques adultes qui protégeaient le bâtiment trépignaient d'impatience. Aleksandre aperçut les cheveux noirs de son cousin et il espéra que celui-ci serait prudent lorsque les Mangemorts atteindraient l'immeuble.

Le silence régnait quasiment dans le hall et tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le parc. Ce fut sûrement leur plus grande erreur de la journée. S'ils avaient davantage fait attention à ce qu'il se passait au sein de l'établissement, ils se seraient aperçu de la présence des Mangemorts qui pénétraient par le toit. Le jeune Snape songea qu'ils devaient connaître ce passage secret grâce à Liam. Ils déboulèrent soudainement dans le hall, les prenant tous par surprise. Aleksandre fut projeté à terre par Tonks lorsqu'un sortilège violet frôla ses cheveux. Il haleta, surpris mais bondit sur ses pieds. Une vingtaine d'hommes encapuchonnés leur faisait face. En quelques secondes, tous furent occupés à affronter un Mangemort.

-Cache ta cicatrice, conseilla Tonks en se mettant devant lui.

Il s'empressa de suivre son conseil même si son apparence devait être connue de tous les Mangemorts. Il était pratiquement collé contre le mur et il voulait seulement pousser la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pour y voir quelque chose. Il n'eut pas besoin de le faire car elle fut obligée de se décaler d'elle-même, l'entraînant au sol par la même occasion. Un sortilège s'écrasa contre le mur juste au-dessus de leur tête. La paroi blanche explosa, projetant des débris autour d'eux. Le jeune homme se redressa rapidement et d'un sortilège, il envoya l'homme s'écraser au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il laissa échapper un rire satisfait.

Bill Weasley surgit devant eux et Aleksandre manqua de lui lancer un maléfice. Le rouquin leva les mains en signe de paix et il s'excusa rapidement pour son retard. Oh, c'était un membre de sa garde rapprochée. Tonks lui jeta un regard noir mais ils furent rapidement encerclés par des Mangemorts. Les deux adultes se placèrent de sorte à le protéger au mieux mais il fut obligé de participer au combat. Brièvement, Aleksandre remarqua qu'avec l'adrénaline, son angoisse et sa peur s'était amoindrie pour ne laisser place qu'à une excitation malsaine. Il évita habilement un sortilège de stupéfixion. Le bruit autour d'eux était assourdissant et cette sensation s'accentua lorsque les grandes vitres du hall furent touchées par un sortilège. Elles se fendirent avant de se briser, propulsant des bouts de verre sur un périmètre assez large. Certains furent même touchés par le verre coupant.

À mesure que les affrontements se succédaient, ils se déplaçaient dans l'hôpital. Certains combattants s'éparpillaient déjà dans les étages. D'autres étaient finalement sortis hors de l'édifice pour rejoindre le parc. Aleksandre était haletant et il avait reçu un sortilège coupant sur le bras gauche. Une large estafilade traversait son membre mais il ignora la douleur.

Pour le moment, aucun Mangemort ne l'avait reconnu et ça le soulageait. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui qu'il ne faisait plus attention à sa cicatrice. Ainsi il ignorait totalement si Voldemort avait fait son apparition ou pas. Quelques rumeurs passaient au-dessus des duels mais personne n'y faisait attention. Il fut obligé de s'accroupir pour éviter un sortilège cuisant. Avec effroi, il vit Nymphadora heurter le mur derrière eux et elle sembla sonnée un moment. Bill était déjà aux prises avec un jeune Mangemort coriace. Faisant face à deux Mangemorts, il tenta de ne pas se faire désarmer.

-Petrificus Totalus! Attaqua-t-il.

Son attaque terrassa le premier Mangemort qui semblait maladroit. Il tomba au sol, figé. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses reprit lentement ses esprits et Aleksandre eut le malheur de lui jeter un regard en coin pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. L'autre sorcier noir exécuta un sortilège complexe avec sa baguette magique. Une flamme énorme se dirigea droit vers lui. Elle se transforma en cercle de feu pour atteindre ses deux gardiens. Un peu surpris, il resta immobile une seconde puis leva, stupidement, les mains pour se protéger. Sans même y penser, il lança un sortilège appris par son parrain. Le feu se gela et retomba au sol en une flaque d'eau.

Le sol devenu glissant, Aleksandre chancela à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il visait le sorcier. Ce fut Bill qui le mit hors de nuire. Le rouquin attrapa rapidement sa collègue par le bras et la hissa sur le sol. Ensuite, il attrapa la main d'Aleksandre et ils se dirigèrent à l'extérieur. De plus en plus de Mangemorts se tassaient à l'intérieur, essayant de conquérir chaque partie du domaine. Le hall était dévasté. La partie gauche était effondrée et les murs continuaient à s'écrouler lentement. Tout en quittant l'espace au pas de course, il chercha des yeux une connaissance. Il reconnut seulement la chevelure de feu de Ginny mais il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir Jonathan, Gabriel, Drago ou Hermione. Ils étaient déjà à l'extérieur.

Le spectacle du parc était tout aussi désolant que l'intérieur. Si ce n'était plus. Les arbres étaient déracinés et certains sorciers blessés, -_ou morts?_-, étaient allongés derrière en guise d'une dernière protection. La bouche d'Aleksandre s'élargit en voyant un géant arracher un arbre et le lancer sur un groupe d'Aurors. Si la plupart échappa à l'attaque, il vit parfaitement le tronc écraser un jeune homme. Il eut une nausée et fut heureux lorsque Bill le jeta quasiment au sol pour qu'ils se dissimulent derrière un buisson. Il eut le loisir de reprendre sa respiration alors que les attaques autour de lui continuaient. Il voulut se redresser pour aider les autres mais le Weasley était coriace. Il lui jeta un regard tellement menaçant qu'il s'accroupit sagement derrière le buisson.

Pendant que Tonks soignait rapidement la plaie qu'elle s'était faite à la tête, Bill s'occupa de la blessure au bras du Survivant. Leur cachette n'était pas parfaite mais il éloignait le garçon des combats au maximum. Alors qu'il recousait maladroitement la balafre avec sa baguette magique, l'employé de Gringott's vit le Survivant se courber en deux, les mains plaquées contre sa cicatrice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Paniqua-t-il.

-Il est là. Voldemort arrive, souffla le jeune homme en relevant la tête.

Presque immédiatement, des cris se firent entendre. Bill sortit lentement de sa cachette et vit avec effroi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voyant l'air du rouquin, Aleksandre se releva également et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. L'homme était juché sur une motte de terre. Il surplombait tout le monde, à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il était encore loin des combats mais tout le monde avait vu son arrivée. Son visage était translucide. Ses yeux rouges fixaient le domaine d'un air froid. Ses lèvres presque invisibles étaient pourtant étirées dans un semblant de sourire satisfait. Malgré la distance, Aleksandre pouvait voir qu'il tenait sa baguette magique. Il resplendissant de puissance, de force. Il était impressionnant.

Il était entouré par ses deux fidèles lieutenants. À sa droite se tenait Lucius Malefoy. Armé de sa baguette magique, il balaya du regard les duellistes. Aleksandre était certain qu'il cherchait Drago. Il ne portait pas son masque de Mangemort, affichant un visage glacial. Il n'exprimait aucune émotion. C'était tout le contraire de Bellatrix Lestrange. Vêtue d'une robe violette sombre, elle éclata d'un rire sardonique en observant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le parc et l'hôpital. Elle prit le temps de relever ses cheveux d'un ample mouvement de la baguette magique avant d'amorcer un premier pas, suivie de Lucius.

Le professeur Dumbledore se détacha de la foule de combattants. Il souriait d'un air calme en tenant sa baguette magique. Il marchait imperturbablement en direction de Voldemort, repoussant les attaques de certains Mangemorts audacieux. Il croisa Lucius et Bellatrix qui allèrent se mêler aux affrontements. Aucun des deux ne tentèrent de s'opposer à lui, le laissant clairement à leur Maître. Bellatrix lui lança néanmoins un sarcasme en riant. Lucius ne lui jeta même pas un regard, fouillant toujours la foule du regard.

Le Survivant fut tiré de sa contemplation par Tonks qui l'obligea à se dissimuler à nouveau derrière le bosquet. Bill lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais avec moins de conviction que le précédent. Il était clairement bouleversé par l'apparition majestueuse de Voldemort et de ses deux plus importants fidèles.

-C'est bientôt à moi, souffla Aleksandre.

Au cœur des combats, Severus était en sueur. Ses cheveux noirs graissés par les potions, collaient à son visage et entre deux affrontements, il les attacha d'un geste rapide. Il était blessé à plusieurs endroits, dont à la jambe gauche. Il boitait légèrement et la douleur était pénible mais il s'efforça de rester concentré. Il était la cible choisie de nombreux Mangemorts. Ils se battraient presque l'un contre l'autre pour l'affronter. Ce serait un honneur de ramener la tête du traître au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il serra férocement les dents à cette pensée et tua d'un geste sûr le Mangemort qui se dressait devant lui.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, cherchant du regard Aleksandre. Il ignorait où il se trouvait. En réalité, il n'avait pas revu son fils depuis leurs adieux dans le hall. Il ne cessait de penser à lui, surtout depuis l'apparition de son ancien maître. Le moment approchait. Il le sentait au fond de lui-même. Évidemment, cette certitude le déstabilisait et ses talents de duelliste s'en ressentaient. Tout en sachant cela, il prit un grand risque en abaissant sa baguette magique en voyant un jeune homme couché au sol.

-Jonathan! Aboya-t-il.

Il se précipita vers son neveu, les englobant dans une bulle protectrice. L'adolescent était en larmes, couché au sol. En le tirant doucement par les épaules, Severus s'aperçut qu'il recouvrait de son corps celui de Gabriel. Le visage du jeune français était recouvert de sang. Une large coupure partait du front et rejoignait le menton. Ses lèvres étaient blessées et un flot de sang coulait jusque dans son cou, tâchant ses vêtements. Le souffle du potionniste se coupa et il s'empressa de poser deux doigts près de la gorge du garçon pour prendre son pouls. Il relâcha son souffle en constatant qu'il respirait toujours même s'il présentait de nombreuses difficultés.

Le maître des potions se tourna vers Jonathan. Agenouillé au sol, le Serpentard continuait à sangloter, visiblement bouleversé. Malgré la situation, Severus ressentit le besoin de le serrer contre lui pour le réconforter. À seize ans, il ne devrait pas se trouver là. Pas sur un champ de bataille. Toutefois, il ne céda pas à sa pulsion et attrapa un caillou au sol. Avant de le transformer en Portoloin, il renforça le sortilège de protection autour d'eux trois.

-Tu vas arriver à Poudlard. La Grande Salle a été transformé en infirmerie. Ils vont soigner Gabriel.

-Mais... Aleks, je...

-Tu es inutile ici! Asséna-t-il froidement pour couper court à toutes protestations. Où est Drago?

Au regard du garçon, il fut évident qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait son meilleur ami. Severus le força à attraper la chemise du blond inconscient et une fois certain que Jonathan le tenait fermement, il lui fourra le caillou entre les mains. Aussitôt, les deux adolescents disparurent et il sentit ses épaules s'alléger d'un poids. Il souffla lentement mais se releva rapidement, brisant le sortilège de protection. D'emblée, il se relança dans la bataille.

Pour ceux qui suivaient le duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort, ils étaient tous stupéfiés par la somptuosité de l'affrontement. Les sortilèges fusaient de toute part. Personne n'osait s'approcher d'eux tant la magie qui les entourait était puissante, brute. Ils n'étaient pas considérés comme de grands mages pour rien. Les feuilles sur les quelques arbres restants, s'animèrent pour former un cercle menaçant et tourbillonnant à une vitesse excessive. D'un mouvement de la baguette, Dumbledore les envoya sur son adversaire. Celui-ci rétorqua en les changeant en des aiguilles qui se dirigèrent droit sur le vieil homme. Albus contra difficilement cette attaque. D'ailleurs, quelques aiguilles piquantes le blessèrent.

Progressivement, les rangs des combattants s'éclaircissaient. Les duellistes tombaient au sol, morts ou trop blessés pour continuer à se battre. Le sang maculant l'herbe témoignait de la violence des combats. Les géants commandés par Voldemort s'attaquaient au bâtiment dont certaines parties n'étaient qu'un tas de ruines. Hagrid qui n'était qu'un demi-géant tentait, à l'aide de quelques uns de ses amis, de les maîtriser. Les sorciers et eux peinaient à le faire. C'était pour cela qu'il ne restait pratiquement aucun soldat à l'intérieur. Tous étaient réunis dans le parc et le soleil était déjà couché. Les étoiles, hautes et brillantes, semblaient éclairer le champ de bataille.

Ivan rejoignit Bill et Tonks pour jouer la garde rapprochée du jeune Snape. Il était pantelant et malgré le lieu où il se trouvait, il rêvait de rejoindre sa maison, de s'assurer que sa belle-sœur allait bien puis s'écrouler sur son lit. Des courbatures douloureuses traversaient son corps mais à part quelques blessures sommaires, il était plutôt en bonne forme. Cependant, il était loin de rentrer chez lui. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il était certain que seule l'adrénaline lui permettait de rester debout tant il était fatigué et bouleversé. Il avait trébuché sur le corps d'un de ses collègues, mort. Ça avait été terrible. Toute cette situation était affreuse.

Voyant que le combat entre Voldemort et le professeur Dumbledore s'accélérait, Aleksandre prit la décision lui-même de se mêler à nouveau à la bataille. Quoiqu'il arrive, le directeur de Poudlard ne pourrait pas porter le coup fatal à Voldemort. S'il arrivait suffisamment à l'affaiblir, il pourrait alors intervenir et mettre en œuvre tout ce que son parrain lui avait enseigné. Pour le moment, ça lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Entouré des trois adultes, il était pratiquement invisible pour les autres.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Le sortilège sembla figer tout le monde et ils se retournèrent tous vers les deux puissants sorciers. Le sortilège vert fusa à toute vitesse hors de la baguette magique de Voldemort et frappa de plein fouet Dumbledore. Comme s'il s'y attendait, le vieillard avait abaissé sa baguette, souriant doucement. Son corps, si vieux et si ridé, se souleva du sol et retomba quelques mètres plus loin. Raide. Mort.

Une vague de crainte et de désespoir sembla s'abattre sur les troupes du vieil homme. Il semblait serein, ainsi étendu sur la terre, mais plusieurs personnes hurlèrent, abattus. Au contraire, les Mangemorts acclamèrent leur maître qui resta pourtant impassible, regardant froidement la dépouille du sorcier qu'il avait tant haït. Les combats reprirent mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta immobile, baguette pointée vers le sol.

À l'autre bout du champ de bataille, Aleksandre sentit son souffle se couper. Dumbledore mort. Il avait toujours pensé que le directeur était... invincible. Merlin, même s'il l'avait détesté pendant longtemps, il n'avait jamais souhaité qu'il subisse une telle fin. Ma main d'Ivan se posa avec douceur sur son épaule et il se sentit revigorer par ce geste. Ils continuèrent à avancer, bravant les Mangemorts se trouvant sur leur chemin. Aleksandre n'avait quasiment pas besoin de se défendre, tant il était protégé par les trois adultes. Il ne ressentit aucune émotion en voyant Tonks abattre froidement Augustus Rookwood. Macnair et Mulciber tentèrent de les arrêter mais ils se débarrassèrent d'eux avec rapidité et Aleksandre comprit que la mort de Dumbledore les avait enragés.

Bientôt, il arriva près de Voldemort. Sa cicatrice le picota mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur, signe que l'autre homme était totalement serein. Il était évident que le mage noir l'attendait. Alors qu'il resserrait sa main autour de sa baguette magique, son attention fut attirée par la silhouette de son père. Il se battait élégamment contre Bellatrix, l'une des dernières Mangemorts puissantes debout. Une vague de soulagement déferla en lui en le voyant tout d'abord en vie mais il remarqua ensuite qu'il était en difficulté contre elle. Il attrapa le bras de Bill pour lui signifier de lui venir en aide avant d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Toutefois, il fut devancé.

-Avada Kedavra.

La voix calme de Lucius prit tout le monde par surprise. Le regard rougeâtre de Voldemort se dirigea sur l'aristocrate qui visait Bellatrix de dos. La Sang-Pur ne réalisa sûrement pas qu'elle était en train de mourir. Elle tomba au sol et Lucius laissa échapper un ricanement bref. Toutefois, son visage se tordit de douleur. Il était clairement blessé à la hanche et le sang coulait abondamment le long de sa jambe. Mais il se tint droit et digne et regarda dans les yeux le Lord Noir.

-Lucius! Espèce de sale traître! Siffla rageusement Voldemort, dirigeant sa baguette magique sur l'homme.

Les deux anciens espions de l'ordre se mirent côte à côte, prêts à lutter contre leur ancien maître. La plupart des affrontements avait cessé pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Même si Dumbledore était mort, à quelques mètres du mage noir, les Mangemorts semblaient déstabilisés et inférieurs en nombre. Voyant son père _et _son parrain face à un tel danger, Aleksandre prit sûrement le plus gros risque de sa vie. Il poussa Ivan et Tonks qui le dissimulaient et jaillit près des trois hommes.

-Hé, Tom!

Rapidement, Voldemort tourna la tête vers lui et eut un sourire, presque amical, envers lui. Il tournoya sa baguette magique autour de sa tête et les engloba, tous les deux seulement, dans un espace protégé. Plus personne ne pouvait s'approcher d'eux et aucun sortilège n'était capable de traverser la sphère de protection.

-Bonjour Harry. Je t'attendais.


	126. CXXV : Tourner une page

**Chapitre 126: Tourner une page.**

Le silence était total sur le champ de bataille. Tous les combats avaient cessé et les sorciers s'étaient réunis en cercle autour des deux puissants sorciers. L'ordre du phénix, les élèves de Poudlard et les Aurors se tenaient derrière Aleksandre tandis qu'une poignée de Mangemorts fixait avec dévotion leur maître. Toutefois, aucun d'eux ne pouvait traverser le champ de protection installé par le mage noir. Seuls les géants continuaient à massacrer le bâtiment. Tout le dernier étage était en ruine, formant un tas de gravas, et le côté gauche de l'établissement était complètement détruit. Pourtant, plus personne ne faisait attention à eux ou ne tentait de les arrêter. La tension était intense.

Aleksandre ne s'était jamais senti aussi fébrile que ce jour-là. Face à Jedusor, il était incroyablement petit et ridicule. Toutefois, il ne paniquait pas. Il restait serein, sa baguette magique rivée sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré les tremblements de sa main. Il savait que son père et Lucius étaient juste derrière lui. C'était un premier soulagement de voir qu'ils allaient bien mais il n'avait toujours pas vu Drago, Gabriel ou Jonathan. Il avait croisé à quelques reprises Remus mais ne l'avait pas revu depuis un moment. Il n'allait peut-être pas ressortir vivant de cet affrontement et il aurait voulu fermer les yeux en sachant que sa famille se portait bien.

Voldemort et lui restèrent muets un moment, se contentant de se fixer, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. C'était peut-être le cas. C'était la première fois que l'adolescent ne se sentait pas misérable face au puissant sorcier. Cela lui permit de renforcer ses boucliers mentaux. Lucius lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre lors d'un entraînement douloureux que son adversaire risquait de savoir à l'avance quels sortilèges il était sur le point d'utiliser. Il sentait toujours la légère présence de l'homme tirer quelque part dans son esprit mais la sensatin était faible. Il était sûrement trop concentré sur leur face à face pour tenter de s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

-J'ai craint que tu ne te caches encore, chuchota finalement le mage noir. Après avoir tué ce cher Dumbledore, je pensais m'ennuyer.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, cracha férocement l'adolescent.

Tous les deux commencèrent à marcher en cercle, sans jamais se quitter des yeux. Chacun prêt à attaquer l'autre. Le silence autour d'eux était lourd, pesant mais Aleksandre se concentra uniquement sur le visage de son ennemi. Il ne voyait que lui, observant le moindre geste qui indiquerait son intention d'utiliser sa baguette magique. Il frissonna en songeant que l'arme de son ennemi était pointée en direction de son cœur. Un seul maléfice suffirait à faire cesser les battements de ce muscle.

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir cela Harry? Demanda Voldemort d'un ton presque paternel. Ta mère n'est pas là pour se sacrifier à ta place.

-Ne soyez pas jaloux car ma mère m'aimait suffisamment pour mourir pour moi.

Il y eut plusieurs halètements affolés autour d'eux et un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent en voyant le visage immonde de Voldemort se tordre de colère. Oh, la famille était donc un point sensible pour l'héritier de Serpentard? Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'homme relever légèrement sa baguette magique et il se tendit sur ses jambes, prêt à attaquer.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

-Petrificus Totalus! Rétorqua au même moment Aleksandre.

L'éclair vert de Voldemort se dirigea droit sur lui et ses dents se crispèrent. Il ignora les cris terrifiés derrière lui, se préparant à recevoir le sortilège de la mort. Toutefois, à mi-chemin, son sortilège rouge frappa de plein fouet celui envoyé par son ennemi. Le même phénomène qui s'était produit au cimetière de Little Hangleton se répéta. Une détonation explosa au cœur du champ de bataille et leurs deux baguettes se connectèrent. Harry poussa un cri surpris lorsque son arme se mit à trembler violemment dans ses mains. Il resserra sa prise autour, craignant qu'elle ne se brise sous la force du choc. Le sol trembla violemment et il manqua de tomber au sol.

La lumière était aveuglante et il ne voyait rien d'autre que la fusion des jets rouges et verts des deux sortilèges. Courbé en deux pour empêcher sa baguette de s'élever dans les airs, Aleksandre entendit le cri de rage de Voldemort alors que les premières silhouettes blanches apparaissaient. En apercevant le corps de Dumbledore se reformer sous ses yeux, Aleksandre fit tout son possible pour briser le contact entre leurs baguettes. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'elles étaient composées du même ingrédient, les rendant jumelles? Il commença à tirer en arrière pour dévier la trajectoire de son sortilège et il s'aperçut que Jedusor faisait la même chose que lui. Le professeur Dumbledore était à présent entièrement formé et il observait autour de lui avec sérénité. Son regard semblait aussi pétillant que d'habitude et Aleksandre fut certain de rêver cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, le vieux sorcier l'encouragea d'un sourire confiant.

En tirant avec force sa baguette magique, il brisa enfin le lien. La lumière aveuglante disparut et il jeta son arme à côté de lui. Il ne pourrait pas s'en servir s'il voulait affronter l'homme. Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent en le voyant se désarmer lui-même et il laissa apparaître un horrible rictus vainqueur. Aleksandre ramena ses deux mains contre lui, conscient qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé un sortilège d'une telle ampleur et qu'il n'était pas certain de réussir à le jeter correctement.

-Avada Kedavra! s'écrièrent les deux adversaires d'une même voix.

Si un simple jet vert quitta la baguette de Voldemort, ce fut une boule magique de la même couleur que les yeux de Lily Evans qui jaillit des mains jointes d'Aleksandre. Celui-ci se jeta à terre en voyant le sort de l'homme fuser droit sur lui et il vit sa propre attaque fondre sur son adversaire. La surprise s'étala une dernière fois sur le visage décharné de l'homme et il tomba lentement en arrière, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux grands ouverts.

Mort.

Déjà?

Le silence perdura une poignée de secondes autour de lui avant que les premiers cris de joie ne retentissent. Ils étaient tous stupéfiés que la mort de Lord Voldemort arrive si... rapidement? Si facilement? Certains se mirent à pleurer tant la tension était forte jusque là. L'adrénaline redescendit et ils se jetèrent tous dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les Aurors les plus réactifs attrapèrent les derniers Mangemorts qui observaient la dépouille de leur maître d'un air hébété. Quelques uns réussirent à transplaner avant d'être ligotés ou tout simplement tués mais la majorité fut attrapée.

À présent que son créateur était mort, le sortilège de protection qui les isolait du reste des sorciers, fondit lentement. Assis sur le sol, Aleksandre resta à fixer son ennemi mort, totalement abasourdi. Il tremblait violemment et avait envie de fondre en larmes. Maintenant que tout était fini, il était terrifié. Il l'avait tué. Il était un assassin. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette image du cadavre de Voldemort.

Une silhouette bondit vers lui et il réagit à peine lorsqu'il fut englouti dans une étreinte puissante.

-Aleksandre!

-Papa, haleta-t-il en reprenant finalement ses esprits.

L'homme rit nerveusement et le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Aleksandre eut le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il pleurait. Son père _pleurait_ en le serrant contre lui, par Merlin. Il releva lentement la tête au-dessus de lui. Il entrevit seulement le visage livide de Drago avant de s'évanouir.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Aleksandre était allongé dans un lit confortable. Il gémit faiblement face à la migraine qui l'assaillit. Il porta une main à son front, espérant ainsi calmer la douleur. Il remarqua distraitement qu'une seringue était enfoncée dans une veine de sa main. Il referma les yeux et attendit que le vertige qu'il ressentait se dissipe. Finalement, il retenta d'observer autour de lui. La blancheur éclatante des lieux lui apprit qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital ou une infirmerie. Il reconnut immédiatement Poudlard et il fut incroyablement soulagé de se trouver dans le château, en sécurité et vivant. Il se redressa lentement, serrant les dents lorsque ses muscles le tiraillèrent douloureusement. Il laissa échapper un souffle douloureux.

Ce bruit réveilla en sursaut Severus qui dormait dans un fauteuil, un livre posé sur les genoux. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant un instant où il se trouvait. Mais en croisant le regard ensommeillé de son fils, il se rappela immédiatement qu'il était dans l'antre sacré de Mrs Pomfresh. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il attendait impatiemment le réveil de son garçon. Il était heureux d'être présent à ce moment là. Depuis la fin de la bataille, il aidait les médicomages et concoctait les potions de soin les plus urgentes. Il craignait qu'Aleksandre ne se réveille seul même si Elena et Remus faisaient leur maximum pour le remplacer lorsqu'il était absent.

Aleksandre sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux alors qu'il se blottissait contre son père. Celui-ci referma ses bras autour de son corps frêle et il fondit en larmes. Toute la crainte refoulée lors de la bataille s'évaporait à mesure que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il suffoqua légèrement, s'étouffant avec ses propres sanglots. Cependant, pleurer ne lui avait jamais fait autant de bien que ce jour-là. Il se sentit incroyablement plus léger, ainsi pelotonné contre son père, comme si rien n'avait changé. Il s'éloigna finalement du corps puissant et rassurant du maître des potions dont le visage était crispé par l'inquiétude. Il rosit doucement. Son père ne devait pas penser qu'il se transformerait en une véritable madeleine à son réveil.

-J'ai mal à la tête, balbutia-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'homme se leva et quitta l'espace privé qui lui était réservé. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans le lit, prêtant davantage attention à la perfusion qui le reliait à une poche de potion. Il grimaça et préféra éviter de regarder l'aiguille qui rentrait dans sa peau. Un souvenir de son passage à Sainte-Mangouste après l'attaque de Greyback lui revint en mémoire et il frissonna. Son père réapparut avec une fiole et il l'aida à l'avaler. Immédiatement, la douleur reflua pour n'être plus qu'un petit battement supportable.

Il remercia lentement son père et celui-ci disparut à nouveau d'un mouvement de cape maîtrisé. Il sourit doucement en le voyant faire cela et attendit patiemment qu'il revienne. Lorsqu'il fut fait, Severus tenait un plateau de victuailles qui composait un petit-déjeuner en règle. Il grimaça. Son estomac était tellement serré qu'il craignait de ne pas pouvoir avaler le moindre aliment. En croisant le regard de l'adulte, il sut qu'il serait bien obligé d'en avaler un peu. Pendant qu'il lui déposait le plateau sur les genoux et l'aidait à se redresser, son père lui expliquait que la perfusion lui transmettait une potion tonique pour qu'il récupère ses forces. À la fin du combat, ses réserves magiques étaient épuisées. C'était pourquoi il dormait depuis deux journées entières.

-Comment va Remus? Jonathan et...

-Ils vont bien, coupa le maître des potions. Remus aide les médicomages dans la Grande Salle. Il y a encore beaucoup de personnes à soigner. Drago est au Manoir. Il récupère ses affaires pour les amener au Manoir Malefoy.

-Lucius va bien?

La grimace qu'afficha son père lui glaça le sang. Il devait s'y attendre après tout! C'était une guerre. Il y avait des morts et des blessés dans les deux camps. Ce n'était pas parce que lui avait échappé à la mort que c'était le cas pour tout le monde. Les méchants n'étaient pas les seuls à perdre leur vie dans ce genre de combat. À nouveau, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Son parrain, Merlin. Et Drago, était-il totalement orphelin à présent? Oh Seigneur! Pourtant, il avait vu Lucius juste avant de se montrer à Voldemort.

Voyant que son fils commençait à imaginer le pire scénario, Severus le rassura sur le bien-être du patriarche de la famille Malefoy. Il était toujours en vie mais se trouvait à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. L'homme avait rechigné à s'y rendre. Il y avait tellement d'agitation dans le monde sorcier qu'il préférait laisser sa place aux autres. En réalité, le maître des potions était certain qu'il craignait de devoir faire face au monde médical. Mais Mrs Pomfresh l'avait envoyé de force. Il s'était fait opéré au niveau de la hanche. Un sortilège noir l'avait touché au cours d'un combat. Il avait une grave blessure et il allait probablement rester à l'hôpital encore quelques jours.

Aleksandre soupira de soulagement et demanda à son père de l'informer sur l'état de santé de chacune de ses connaissances. Mis à part un bras cassé, Drago se portait bien. Même s'il dormait peu en attendant son réveil. À ses mots, les joues du garçon rosirent. Elena n'avait pas participé à la bataille. Après une courte discussion avec Sirius, elle avait été convaincue de rester au Manoir Snape. Si lui venait à mourir, elle ne devait pas laisser seuls Jonathan et Amanda. Cet argument avait été suffisamment efficace pour la retenir en sécurité. Elle avait toutefois confié la garde de sa fille à la mère de Nymphadora. Ensuite, elle avait transplané jusqu'à Pré au Lard pour rejoindre Poudlard. Elle avait apporté son aide aux blessés qui affluaient dans la Grande Salle.

-Et Gaby? Demanda-t-il en remarquant que son père n'avait toujours pas évoqué le jeune français. Jonathan et lui sont ensembles?

Severus grimaça et soupira lourdement. Il tourna inutilement la tête vers le rideau blanc qui leur accordait une certaine intimité. Le lit suivant était celui du jeune homme. Depuis deux jours, Jonathan n'avait pas quitté le petit espace où se trouvait le français.

-Gabriel a été grièvement blessé. Il est dans le coma depuis l'attaque.

-Oh Merlin! s'exclama Aleksandre. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il va se réveiller?

-Pour le moment, nous n'en savons pas plus.

**oOo**

Drago était de retour à Poudlard. Il avait déposé l'ensemble de ses affaires au Manoir Malefoy après avoir vidé sa chambre dans la demeure de son parrain. Retrouver sa chambre, le lieu de son enfance, l'avait ému. L'image de sa mère hantait les murs. Il avait retenu vaillamment ses larmes face à Sirius. Cependant, il avait conscience qu'il serait difficile de passer ce cap, de se réhabituer à vivre au Manoir. Après la mort de Narcissa, il s'était rapidement installé au Manoir Snape. Une nouvelle épreuve l'attendait : revivre dans la demeure où les souvenirs avec sa mère ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire.

Ensuite, Sirius l'avait déposé à Saint-Mangouste pour qu'il parle un peu avec son père. Très fatigué, celui-ci s'était contenté d'écouter son babillage, preuve de son inquiétude. Lucius sortirait bientôt de l'hôpital mais son opération chirurgicale nécessitait beaucoup de repos et de surveillance de la part des médicomages. Dans un sens, Drago était soulagé de ne pas avoir à retourner à l'hôpital. Cet endroit lui rappelait toujours Samaël. Toutes ces nuits passées dans les chambres blanches et impersonnelles à regarder son petit frère mourir.

Est-ce que la fin de la guerre le déprimait ? Il en avait l'impression. Pourtant, la joie devrait le transporter ! Il était soulagé de savoir que tout... que tout ça était enfin terminé. Il n'y croyait plus. Son père, blessé, était en vie. Ils allaient pouvoir réinvestir le Manoir dans quelques jours. Aleksandre allait bien. Il était réveillé mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui rendre visite. Mrs Pompresh l'examinait de manière poussée. Il avait donc repousser sa visite. Maintenant qu'il le savait réveillé, il se sentait bien. Jonathan, Elena, Severus, Sirius, Remus. Tout le monde allait bien. Hormis Gabriel. Son souffle se coupa à la pensée du jeune français. Il était vraiment dans un sale état. Allait-il se réveiller un jour ? Il ne connaissait pas grand chose au coma. Jonathan était anéanti et Drago ignorait comment le tirer de sa torpeur !

Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Assis sur les marches de l'escalier d'entrée de Poudlard, il voulait se détendre. Il balaya du regard le parc calme et silencieux. Quelques élèves étaient regroupés, parlant des récents évènements. L'ambiance était lourde, singulière, triste. Drago soupira bruyamment. La guerre blessait et tuait. Et cela des deux côtés. Autant du bien que du mal.

-Bonjour Drago.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna. Ivan, le psychiatre de Aleksandre, se trouvait à côté de lui. L'homme lui demanda d'un geste de la tête s'il pouvait prendre place à ses côtés. Ivan s'assit en grimaçant. Il se portait plutôt bien malgré quelques blessures de guerre. Il se sentait plutôt bien. Cependant, il était épuisé. Il rêvait de dormir pendant trois jours entiers. Mais cela n'était pas encore à son programme ! Sa famille allait bien. Tonks, dont il s'était beaucoup rapproché, travaillait de arrache-pied pour aider à la reconstruction du Ministère de la Magie. Elle était blessée au genou droit mais ce n'était rien de grave.

Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, observant autour d'eux.

-J'ai appris que votre père se portait bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Drago lui lança un sourire incertain.

-Est-ce que Liam et sa famille vont bien ?

Ivan ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Il se perdit avant dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines. Le plan de Voldemort était très simple. Voir même enfantin. Il avait trouvé la maison de la famille Livington. Après les avoir torturé pour obtenir des informations sur Aleksandre, l'ordre du phénix ou encore sur l'hôpital, les Mangemorts les avaient tous enfermé dans la cave de la petite maison de campagne des Livington. Un vif sentiment de rage le traversa en songeant aux Smith. La famille de Zacharias, un élève de Poudlard, avait alors remplacé la famille de Liam grâce au polynectar.

Pendant tout ce temps là, Liam n'était pas Liam. Zacharias Smith se cachait grâce à la puissante potion. Il était chaque jour à côté de Aleksandre, lui volant des secrets, sa confiance. Les parents de Zacharias prenaient la potion chaque fin de semaine pour chercher leur fils. Ils se rendaient ensuite directement près du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour un rapport complet de la semaine. Toute la vie de Aleksandre était détaillée et connue auprès du puissant mage noir. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, des traîtres s'étaient infiltrés à l'hôpital. Ils étaient insensibles au sortilège empêchant aux porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Seuls Severus et Lucius pouvaient traverser ce sortilège.

Tout les membres de l'hôpital culpabilisaient de ne pas avoir détecté l'utilisation du polynectar sur leur jeune hyperactif. Comment personne ne s'était aperçu de cette imposture ? Pourtant, Aleksandre s'était disputé plusieurs fois avec lui, notant que son meilleur ami était étrange. Personne ne s'était inquiété de ces tensions, de ce comportement suspect de Liam. Ils étaient bien trop confiants en la sécurité de l'école. Le psychiatre de Liam était le plus affecté. Quelques rumeurs prétendaient déjà qu'il allait passer devant le conseil disciplinaire de l'ordre des psychomages.

Pour le moment, toute la famille Livingston se trouvait à saint-mangouste. Ils étaient confinés dans un endroit secret de l'établissement, loin de la presse. Tout le monde savait à présent de quoi ils étaient victimes. Leurs conditions de détention étaient très précaires. Ils souffraient tous d'une maigreur extrême et d'une fatigue à la fois physique et émotionnelle. L'hyperactivité de Liam était décuplée par les fortes émotions de ces derniers mois. Il ne tenait pas en place et détruisait pratiquement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Seule sa famille pouvait l'approcher. Il refusait de parler aux différents médicomages de l'hôpital, hurlait à la trahison en entendant le nom de son psychiatre mais réclamait corps et âme Aleksandre pour s'excuser. Encore et encore.

-Ils vont s'en remettre difficilement, soupira Ivan. Voldemort a détruit une nouvelle famille.

-C'était un plan ingénieux. Attaquer au plus près de Aleksandre, commenta Drago d'un ton objectif. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que personne ne s'en soit aperçu !

Ivan approuva ses propos d'un mouvement triste de la tête. Lui-même était encore sous le choc. Le père de Liam était mort. Ce brave homme était mort, torturé devant ses propres enfants et sa femme. Leur insouciance avait causé la mort d'un homme, la destruction d'une famille entière qui ne méritait pas cela.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? supposa l'adolescent.

-Je ne sais pas si le moment est adéquat mais il me semble important de partager un moment avec vous, sans Aleksandre.

La curiosité se dessina dans le regard gris du Serpentard. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Ivan s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls. Non seulement leur conversation était privée mais il voulait s'entretenir avec lui à propos d'un sujet délicat.

-Aleksandre a fait de nombreux progrès. Son retard mental est résorbé. Il accepte de concilier son passé et son présent. Il m'a confié que vos rapprochements étaient de... de plus en plus ambigus.

Les joues du blond s'enflammèrent et il détourna rapidement le regard. Il ignora le petit rire amusé de l'adulte à côté de lui. Bon sang, il se doutait bien que Aleksandre se confiait à son psychiatre. C'était le rôle de sa thérapie après tout. Mais autant ? Que lui avait-il raconté ? Il allait devoir tirer les vers du nez de son petit-ami. Il devait lui parler avant que ce crétin ne se décide à raconter à Severus ce qu'ils faisaient. Il imagina un moment son parrain arriver comme un vautour pour le déchiqueter d'avoir touché à son fils chéri.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés à la naissance de Amanda, profitant d'être seuls dans les appartements de son parrain. C'était la première fois qu'il partageait un tel moment intime. La crainte était un instant apparue dans le regard noir et vert de son ami mais il s'était ensuite détendu, lui faisant confiance. Aleksandre l'avait laissé lui ôter son tee-short et il ne s'était pas sauvé en sentant parfaitement leur désir à l'un et à l'autre s'éveiller progressivement. Il avait lui aussi remarqué que son petit-ami progressait, guérissait lentement de son cauchemar.

-Je veux être certain que tu as conscience de la difficulté que cela représente pour Aleksandre. Je ne suis pas là pour l'empêcher de se donner à une personne. J'essaye au contraire de lui prouver que le sexe n'est pas une monstruosité comme il le pensait jusque là.

D'une voix timide, Drago lui confia que Aleksandre lui en avait déjà parlé. Son petit-ami était assez réservé sur sa thérapie et tout le travail réalisé avec Ivan. Cependant, il lui arrivait qu'il lui fasse quelques confidences.

-Drago, il est loin d'être guéri à propos de ça. Les viols de son oncle marquent encore son esprit. Il faudra être patient. Il faudra le soutenir et lui faire comprendre que tu ne lui veux aucun mal.

-Je ne suis pas un rustre ! Protesta le blond. Est-ce que vous croyez que je vais le forcer à faire quelque chose ?

-Non mais tout geste précipité peut être mal interprété, insista le psychiatre. Il a fait un cauchemar, probablement sur son oncle, qui l'a poussé à s'ouvrir les veines !

Subitement, Drago devint blême et il dévisagea l'adulte avec stupéfaction. Mais... Aleksandre lui avait confié le contenu de ce cauchemar. Son oncle n'était pas l'acteur principal. Il s'agissait de Severus. Est-ce qu'il avait menti à Ivan en lui prétendant le contraire ? Pourtant, son petit-ami lui avait assuré avoir régler ce douloureux passage avec son psychiatre. Il lui avait _menti_ !

-Il vous a dis que c'était son oncle ? Chuchota t-il, encore sous le choc.

-Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda immédiatement Ivan. Aleksandre ne veut pas en parler. Je m'inquiète beaucoup à ce sujet. Si tu sais la moindre chose sur ce cauchemar, dis-moi le Drago.

Le blond hésita un moment, l'angoisse le saisissant. Il fixa son regard sur le forêt interdite, tournant et retournant les paroles de l'adulte. Tout révéler à Ivan serait une trahison. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Aleksandre lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire. C'était leur secret. Un peu hébété par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il avait bêtement accepté de garder le silence. Cependant, il ne s'était plus inquiété de cela, pensant que son petit-ami et Ivan travaillaient sur ça durant leurs séances. Il était même choqué de la facilité avec laquelle le jeune homme lui mentait. Comme un crétin, il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde de ses propos.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas conserver le silence plus longtemps. Aleksandre réalisait-il qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de suicide ? Il voulait seulement effacer la douleur, la peur par ce geste. Involontairement, il avait mis sa vie en danger. Et s'il recommençait ? Drago frissonna et sa gorge se serra. Si sa relation se concrétisait vraiment avec le Survivant, il n'était pas certain de supporter un tel événement. Que faire si Aleksandre refaisait un tel rêve alors qu'ils étaient ensembles ? Que faire si _lui_ découvrait le jeune homme baignant dans son propre sang ? Non, il ne l'accepterait jamais ! Cette année, il avait supporté beaucoup de choses. Mais _ça_, il ne le pourrait jamais.

Sans plus aucune hésitation, le blond dévoila tout à Ivan qui s'empressa de l'écouter avec attention, retenant tout les détails. Le souffle court, il hésita plusieurs fois. Il était conscient de l'horreur de ses propos. Severus était un homme froid, autoritaire, strict. Il lui arrivait parfois d'être violent mais... comme tout le monde. Mais jamais l'homme ne serait capable de commettre un viol. Et surtout pas sur son fils adoré. Le psychiatre serra les lèvres, satisfait d'avoir obtenu des aveux de la part de Drago. Il était plus que temps que Aleksandre et lui mettent un terme à ces cauchemars fantaisistes. Il comprenait mieux la réaction violente de son patient. Voir son propre père le violer devait être un choc terrible.

-Est-ce que tu comprends combien la vie avec Aleksandre risque d'être compliquée ? Demanda Ivan.

Drago lui lança un long regard silencieux. Il en avait conscience. À plusieurs reprises, il s'était posé la même question : était-il capable de supporter tout ça ? La guerre et Voldemort ? La célébrité ? La maladie ? Les cauchemars ? Le passé ? Leur propre passé périlleux ? Il avait vécu avec le retard mental du garçon. Il se souvenait encore du temps où il se moquait de Aleksandre. Surtout lorsqu'il suçait son pouce ou s'accrochait désespérément aux robes noires de Severus. Il avait subi son lien avec Voldemort. Toute cette inquiétude qui le taraudait chaque jour était insupportable. La mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres était un poids en moins mais après cela, viendrait les nouveaux cauchemars, le sentiment de culpabilité. Ce n'était pas fini. Loin de là.

-J'en ai conscience et je suis prêt à vivre avec ça.

Ivan hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de se lever. Il épousseta sa robe et pressa l'épaule du jeune homme avec affection. Aleksandre n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix concernant son compagnon.

-Merci Drago. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de le trahir ainsi mais c'est nécessaire. Pour lui.

**oOo**

La cérémonie des morts organisée par Poudlard était bouleversante. Une estrade en bois se trouvait devant plusieurs rangées de chaises. Les élèves de Poudlard, les professeurs, les familles, les Aurors, certains fonctionnaires du Ministère de la Magie et des employés de l'hôpital étaient réunis en silence. Deux jours après la bataille finale comme certains journalistes l'appelaient, aucun enterrement n'avait pu être organisé. Les corps étaient tous entassés dans une pièce du château. Entre les blessés et l'évacuation de l'hôpital, organiser des funérailles exceptionnelles était jusque là complexe. Toutefois, le professeur McGonagall avait autorisé le regroupement des corps au château. La cérémonie aurait lieu en même temps pour tout le monde mais seul le professeur Dumbledore serait enterré sur le domaine de l'école de sorcellerie.

Assis au premier rang, Aleksandre serrait la main de Drago. Sa gorge était serrée et il avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il entendait des chuchotements autour de lui, le concernant, mais n'y prêtait pas attention. La présence rassurante de son père décourageait les sorciers à l'approcher. Le jeune homme jeta un regard anxieux à Jonathan. Installé entre Sirius et sa mère, son cousin fixait devant lui avec un air épuisé. Des cernes noires encadraient ses yeux éteints. Il était blême et ignorait les regards soucieux d'Elena. À son réveil, l'étreinte de Jonathan fut brève et faible. Il lui avait pourtant confié combien il était soulagé de le savoir vivant et en forme. Ensuite, il s'était tout de suite détourné pour observer le corps inconscient de son petit-ami.

Les retardataires s'installèrent sur les derniers sièges et Kingsley Schaklebolt leva les mains pour réclamer le silence. Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. L'homme ne portait pas son habituel uniforme d'auror. Vêtu d'une lourde robe noire de cérémonie, l'insigne « M » étincelait. En quelques jours, le Magenmagot avait retrouvé son prestige et sa place au sein de la société sorcière. Il avait alors voté pour nommer le Ministre de la Magie provisoire pour remplacer Pius Thicknesse. Celui-ci affirmait avoir été contrôlé par le sortilège impérium. Toutefois, il était placé en garde en vue, dans une cellule magique, pour vérifier la véracité de ses propos. L'élite judiciaire de la communauté avait donc opté pour Kingsley, un homme qui avait la tête sur les épaules.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis navré de vous accueillir en ce jour pour une telle raison.

Il laissa planer un long silence pesant et tendu. L'ambiance dans le parc était triste, lourde. Plusieurs personnes fondirent en larmes et Aleksandre sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Derrière l'estrade se trouvait une centaine de cercueils déjà clos. Le paysage était morbide, sinistre. Il n'oublierai jamais cette vision terrible du parc de Poudlard. Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Drago. Ils échangèrent un regard sombre, abattus par l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Le bras droit du blond était en écharpe. Le membre était cassé mais Poudlard, et même Sainte-Mangouste, était en pénurie de potions. Il devait donc attendre qu'une potion ne soit brassée et lui soit accordée avant d'être totalement guéri. Pour le moment, la méthode Moldue était utilisée.

-Je remercie Poudlard et la Directrice Minerva McGonagall pour avoir organisé une cérémonie aussi rapidement au sein du château.

La nouvelle directrice de l'école de sorcellerie était à sa droite. Vêtue de son habituel tailleur écossais, elle observait la foule devant elle. Elle eut un bref hochement de tête alors qu'une slave polie d'applaudissements s'élevait dans les rangs. Malgré l'air sec et froid de la femme, il était évident qu'elle était très émue. Le nombre de morts était important de leur côté. Sans oublier que la mort du symbole fort de l'école bouleversait le monde entier. Certains pays comme la France avait promis d'envoyer des aides humanitaires pour venir en aide à la reconstruction de l'Angleterre.

Dans l'urgence, la cérémonie était très simple et sans artifice. Une liste fut donnée au Ministre de la Magie. Alors, il prononça le nom de chaque victime dans l'ordre alphabétique. À côté de lui, le professeur de métamorphose faisait apparaître une fleur qui flottait jusqu'au cercueil concerné. Le silence était lourd dans le parc et des applaudissements brefs saluaient chaque victime.

Colin Creevey. Albus Dumbledore. Rubeus Hagrid. Neville Londubat. Ernie Macmillan.

La liste était longue et Aleksandre sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tant de monde était mort. Que tant de monde avait sacrifié sa vie pour empêcher Voldemort de gagner le pouvoir. Neville. Bon sang, Neville était mort. Le jeune homme et lui s'étaient tellement rapprochés! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire! Ginny devait être bouleversée par le décès de son presque petit-ami. Lui qui avait tant détesté Adrian Pucey fut affecté d'entendre son nom dans ces circonstances. Il inspira difficilement et essuya ses yeux humides. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit pleurer. Même si les journalistes étaient réservés et confinés à l'arrière, ils étaient tous fixés sur lui, le Survivant, le Sauveur. Quelques Aurors, placés par Kingsley, étaient présents pour les maintenir à l'écart à la fin de la cérémonie. Severus avait demandé à ce qu'il soit tranquille pendant un moment. Évidemment, le Ministre avait accédé à sa requête.

Le plus dur fut sûrement d'entendre le nom du père de Liam parmi la liste des victimes. Il se racla la gorge à ce moment, espérant diminuer les sanglots qui gonflaient dans sa poitrine. Il n'arriverait plus jamais à regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Après son réveil, Severus lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Liam ne l'avait pas trahi. En entendant cela, il s'était pratiquement évanoui de soulagement. Durant tout le combat, il s'était demandé pourquoi son ami avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. En réalité, tout cela n'était qu'une affreuse mascarade. Malgré lui, il laissa échapper quelques larmes en songeant à tout ce que son ami avait vécu pour que Voldemort puisse s'approcher de lui.

Le polynectar était le meilleur moyen de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne. Ainsi, la famille Smith avait pris la place de la famille Levington. Depuis son retour à l'hôpital, il côtoyait un garçon qui n'était pas son meilleur ami. Il lui avait confié certains secrets, avait ri et joué avec lui. Par Merlin, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Liam n'était pas vraiment lui-même. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que l'autre adolescent avait un comportement étrange. À Poudlard, il était dingue de Luna. Arrivé à l'hôpital, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Ce n'était pas le seul indice qui l'avait intrigué. Pourtant, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Enfermés dans leur propre cave, toute la famille servait de réserve pour le polynectar. Ainsi, les parents de Zacharias se faisait passer pour ceux de Liam chaque vendredi.

Zacharias Smith était le crétin de Poufsouffle avec lequel il s'était battu, peu de temps après son arrivée à Poudlard. Il s'était demandé si leur affrontement était responsable de ce changement de camp mais le maître des potions lui avait assuré le contraire. Le peu de fois où Poudlard avait ouvert ses portes, certains élèves avaient disparu pour aller grossir les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Poufsouffle avait fait cela suite aux courtes vacances accordées après les examens de BUSE. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il était hors de Poudlard même s'il avait pris la place de Liam uniquement lors de l'ouverture de l'établissement psychiatrique.

-Aleksandre, est-ce que ça va? Chuchota Severus en se penchant vers lui.

Il hocha la tête d'un air honteux et accepta le mouchoir tendu par son petit-ami. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux, la culpabilité enserrant son estomac. Liam et toute sa famille avaient tellement souffert. Par sa faute. Son père était mort en raison des mauvais traitements des Mangemorts. Ils étaient devenus des exutoires pour la violence de la famille Smith, la seule à connaître et à participer au plan de Voldemort. Severus tentait de le rassurer : il n'aurait pas pu découvrir toute cette mascarade. Personne ne l'avait fait.

L'une des dernières personnes citées par Kingsley fut Molly Weasley. Un autre choc coupa le souffle du jeune homme. Bien sûr, son père lui avait donné une brève liste des personnes décédées dans son entourage mais il était effrayé à l'idée de ne jamais revoir la mère de la famille Weasley. Il s'était souvent chamaillé avec elle car elle était trop étouffante, trop présente. Chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de toucher une poêle ou une spatule, elle bondissait pour lui arracher des mains. À présent, ils ne pourraient plus se disputer sur le fait qu'il était assez grand pour cuisiner lui-même. Ses dents se serrèrent férocement à cette pensée et il se retint de se tourner vers le reste de la tribu de rouquins, installé au deuxième rang.

La cérémonie se termina enfin. Un soupir de soulagement collectif traversa les rangs. Un bref discours du professeur Mc Gonagall salua le courage des professeurs et des étudiants de Poudlard, acteurs très actifs lors de la dernière bataille. Elle se retira ensuite en annonçant qu'un buffet commémoratif était organisé dans le grand hall. La Grande Salle était toujours réservée pour les blessés, encore trop nombreux pour rentrer à l'infirmerie ou rejoindre l'hôpital débordé. Une dernière vague d'applaudissements retentit et tout le monde se leva d'un même mouvement pour rejoindre le hall. Jonathan se hâta, suivi de Sirius et Elena, à l'infirmerie.

-Attendons que la foule se dissipe, pria Aleksandre à Drago.

-Je me dois d'aller soutenir Minerva, annonça Severus. Vous me retrouverez dans la Grande Salle pour qu'on rentre au Manoir.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent en souriant légèrement. Drago resterait au Manoir Snape tant que Lucius était hospitalisé. Pour le moment, les cours étaient de nouveau suspendus et les examens reportés. Le maître des potions leur ordonna de venir avaler un morceau à l'intérieur, jetant un regard particulièrement insistant à Aleksandre dont l'appétit semblait fermé lors du déjeuner. Il pressa une dernière fois l'épaule de son fils avant de faire volte-face, faisant virevolter sa cape noire. À présent que Minerva était la directrice de Poudlard, Severus avait été promu au rôle de directeur-adjoint. Il était donc un représentant direct de l'école, le forçant à être présent auprès d'elle.

Le parc était quasiment vide et les journalistes s'étaient engouffrés dans le hall pour obtenir quelques mots de la nouvelle directrice ou du Ministre de la Magie. Par chance, ils pensaient que Aleksandre se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur du château. Ils étaient suivis de près par les Aurors. Le couple s'éloigna rapidement des cercueils, craignant l'atmosphère sordide qui y régnait. Ils marchèrent main dans la main autour du lac, ne ressentant pas le besoin de parler. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux de se trouver là, en vie.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à finalement rejoindre le hall et le buffet, le regard d'Aleksandre fut attiré par la silhouette dégingandée d'un jeune rouquin. Ron se trouvait devant un cercueil. Probablement celui de sa mère. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et s'arrêta. Il était seul. Le reste de la famille était probablement à l'intérieur. Charlie faisait partie des blessés légers. Il était couché sur un lit dans la Grande Salle. Aleksandre avait entendu Mr Weasley dire qu'ils devaient tous lui rendre visite avant de rejoindre le Terrier. Ça faisait presque deux ans qu'ils avaient quitté leur maison atypique pour vivre au Manoir Snape.

-Drago, je te rejoins, chuchota-t-il. Je vais aller voir Ron.

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'un air incertain.

-Tu es sûr? Il ne va sûrement pas t'accueillir à bras ouverts.

D'un bref baiser, Aleksandre lui assura que ça irait. Il s'éloigna ensuite de son petit-ami pour rejoindre Ronald. Le garçon était dos à lui, les mains dans les poches. Il semblait figé devant la cercueil blanc qui abritait le corps de sa mère. Le jeune Snape prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna une dernière fois en direction du château. Drago avait déjà disparu. Malgré lui, il craignait de faire face à son ancien meilleur ami. Il fallait avouer que leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe depuis un long moment. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée qu'il aille le voir le jour de l'enterrement de sa mère.

Il fit remarquer sa présence par un bref toussotement. Ronald sursauta et se tourna vers lui d'un bond. Il fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant et Aleksandre lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Le Gryffondor eut un grognement et il se détourna de lui pour se repositionner devant le cercueil de Molly. D'un pas incertain, le Survivant se plaça à côté de lui. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses yeux le piquèrent désagréablement. Ils restèrent muets un long moment, debout l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était étrange mais Aleksandre eut l'impression que sa présence réconfortait un minimum le rouquin.

-Tu vas reprendre ton vrai nom?

La question de Ron le prit par surprise et il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Est-ce qu'il allait renier son affiliation avec son père? D'accord, ils n'étaient en rien père et fils, mais il avait le sentiment de former une véritable famille avec lui et le reste des Snape. Les autres s'attendaient peut-être à ce qu'il reprenne le nom de famille Potter. Il ne reniait pas James et Lily. Loin de là. Il les aimait et les considérait toujours comme ses parents. Toutefois, il s'agissait de parents morts. Ivan lui avait assuré que le couple serait heureux qu'il se soit trouvé une famille de substitut. Après tout, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient en désignant Sirius comme parrain. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable parce qu'il appelait Severus « _papa »_

-Tu sais, la famille Snape m'a permis de guérir. J'étais vraiment malade, Ron.

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui et sembla le jauger de son regard bleu. Aleksandre soutint son regard. Il ne cherchait pas à s'excuser auprès de lui ou à regagner son amitié. Quelque chose avait définitivement été brisée entre eux depuis longtemps. Toutefois, s'ils pouvaient entretenir des relations cordiales, ça serait sympathique. Ronald devait parfaitement savoir que sa maladie n'avait pas été une comédie. Il avait vraiment souffert d'un retard mental. Si il le lui reprochait encore, c'était qu'il était un parfait crétin.

-Tu es vraiment guéri?

Aleksandre fronça légèrement les sourcils. S'il répondait non, est-ce que son ami allait le repousser? Il hocha la tête avant de se rappeler de la discussion partagée avec Ivan dans l'après-midi. La journée était vraiment riche en émotion. Son psychiatre, hormis quelques blessures, se portait bien. Il était venu lui rendre visite et demander s'il pouvait être utile à Poudlard. Il était accompagné de sa belle-sœur et de sa nièce, une petite fille adorable.

Leur discussion avait été brève. Ils devaient se revoir rapidement afin de ne pas mettre en suspens leur travail thérapeutique trop longtemps. Aleksandre lui avait avoué qu'il était encore loin de réaliser que tout était fini. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter le Manoir Snape sans craindre de se faire attraper par un Mangemort. Il allait pouvoir afficher sa relation avec la famille Malefoy dont le blason était redoré. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était assuré de tout. Dans son testament, il avait fourni une liste des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Tous les membres de la famille Malefoy y figuraient, les innocentant de tous les chefs d'accusation portant sur eux. Ni son père, ni lui n'était considéré comme un hors-la-loi. C'était rassurant.

C'était stupide et peut-être utopique mais il avait l'impression d'être heureux. Bien sûr, les morts de la guerre lui pesaient sur la conscience. Il avait hâte de revoir Liam afin de le serrer contre lui et s'excuser. Il allait mettre un certain temps avant de supporter toutes les images apportées par la bataille. Arriverait-il à accepter d'avoir tué un homme, même s'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort? Et si Gabriel ne se réveillait pas? Et si Liam le détestait ? En dehors de ça, il arrivait à voir l'avenir de manière plus éclaircie. Il se sentait plutôt bien, guéri en fait. Il avait progressé dans sa thérapie et à présent, il se sentait mieux. Sa relation avec Drago, qui devenait de plus en plus intime, était le signe éclatant de sa guérison à ses yeux.

-Ivan et moi le pensons! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire paisible.

Les détails n'étaient pas nécessaires. Ron et lui n'étaient pas assez proches pour se faire de telles confidences. À nouveau, le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents mais l'air était moins chargé en tension que habituellement. Ils se détournèrent lentement du cercueil de Molly que Aleksandre toucha du bout des doigts pour la saluer. Ils marchèrent en direction du hall. Ils ne seraient probablement plus jamais de grands amis mais il semblerait qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau supporter la présence de l'autre.

-Ça t'intéresserait une partie de Quidditch un de ces jours? Proposa le roux.

-Pourquoi pas, accepta-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Oui, beaucoup de chose avait changé en deux années.


	127. CXXVII : Dix ans plus tard

_Rentrée de vacances il y a deux heures, je vous poste cet épilogue qui, je l'espère sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews pour les deux derniers chapitres. Pour la dernière fois, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Un petit (ou long ^^) "discours" vous attend à la fin de l'épilogue. Prenez le temps de le lire, il répond à beaucoup de questions qui me sont souvent posées !_

**Épilogue.  
Dix ans plus tard. **

Drago terminait de se coiffer dans la grande salle de bain rattachée à sa chambre. Une fois terminé, il observa son reflet dans le miroir et il fut particulièrement satisfait de son image. Il ferma les derniers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Il sourit largement en entendant les râlements de son petit-ami qui l'attendait impatiemment. Il se trouvait dans la salle de bain depuis une bonne heure. Après tout, il s'était douché, habillé, coiffé et pomponné, il aurait pu y rester beaucoup plus de temps! Entendant les pas de son compagnon approcher, il s'efforça de faire disparaître son sourire.

Aleksandre apparut dans la pièce, affichant une mine contrariée. À présent âgé de vingt-six ans, le jeune homme avait pris quelques centimètres même si à son grand désarroi, il resterait toujours une personne de taille moyenne, pour ne pas dire petite. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un tee-shirt vert bouteille. Il grimaça légèrement en regardant la tenue élégante du blond. Il passa alors une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer. Il les avait fait couper la semaine précédente alors ils étaient trop courts pour qu'il les coiffe proprement. Il avait l'air d'un malpropre à côté de Drago. Il soupira puis haussa les épaules en s'approchant de lui. Celui-ci terminait de se brosser les dents.

-Tu te moques de moi? Soupira-t-il. On est en retard maintenant!

-On peut être en retard aux dîners familiaux, marmonna le blond en haussant les épaules.

Enfin, ils partirent du Manoir Malefoy dix minutes plus tard. Ils sortirent dans le grand parc de la demeure familial pour transplaner. En s'accrochant au bras de Drago, Aleksandre engloba du regard le Manoir et un léger sourire glissa sur ses lèvres. Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, était qu'il habitait dans une maison de rêve. Auparavant, il trouvait déjà le Manoir Snape immense et magnifique. Il était ridicule face à celui de la famille de Sang-Pur. Il était tellement grand qu'il avait eu des difficultés à s'habituer aux longs couloirs et aux nombreuses portes. Heureusement que Lucius et Drago avaient demandé aux elfes de maison de toujours avoir un œil sur lui. Il ferma les yeux en sentant Drago se concentrer pour leur transplanage.

Le couple arriva dans le jardin du Manoir Snape. En ce mois d'août, le soleil était haut et étincelant. C'était pourquoi une grande table était installée près de la terrasse. Prendre le déjeuner à l'extérieur était très agréable par ce temps. Toutes les chaises étaient pratiquement déjà occupées. En s'approchant de celles-ci, Aleksandre jeta un regard noir à son amant qui afficha une mine désolée peu convaincante.

-Oncle Drago!

Un petit garçon de quatre ans fusa à toute vitesse vers eux. Le cri de l'enfant attira l'attention sur eux et tout le monde se leva pour les accueillir. Aleksandre perçut le sourire moqueur de Lucius mais il l'ignora. Appuyé contre sa canne, il se moquait clairement de l'enfer que lui faisait subir Drago à chacune de leur sortie. Même s'ils vivaient ensembles au Manoir Malefoy, la demeure avait été réaménagée pour créer deux espaces, l'un réservé au couple, l'autre à Lucius. Ils prenaient souvent leurs repas ensembles mais cette séparation leur permettait d'avoir une certaine intimité. Le jeune garçon arriva près d'eux et sauta dans les bras de Drago qui le souleva de terre pour l'embrasser.

Ensuite, Drago le reposa et Maxime se tourna vers lui. Il ne lui sauta pas dessus mais s'accrocha à sa taille pour le saluer. Subitement tendu, Aleksandre posa ses mains sur ses épaules et rit nerveusement pour l'éloigner. Peu importe si le gamin était son neveu, il était toujours très mal à l'aise avec les enfants.

-Maxime, viens là.

La voix de Jonathan résonna et son fils de quatre ans bondit vers lui en sautillant. Maxime, portant le nom du frère décédée de Gabriel , possédait les cheveux noirs de Jonathan mais les yeux bleus du français. Il était plutôt petit et son apparence était frêle pour son âge mais les deux parents assuraient qu'il grandirait lorsqu'il le désirerait.

-Tu sais Aleksandre, il ne va pas te mordre!

Le jeune homme préféra ignorer la remarque moqueuse d'Amanda. La petite fille née prématurée avait bien grandi en dix années. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à Poudlard l'an prochain. Elle était intenable en raison de cela. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts au niveau des épaules et son regard gris sombre rappelait celui de Sirius. Elle mâchait un chewing-gum malgré le début du déjeuner dans quelques minutes, tout en lisant un article dans La Gazette des Sorciers. Parfois, comme à cet instant là, elle se révélait être une vraie peste. Et à ces moments là, Aleksandre arrivait à la détester.

Tout autant mal à l'aise avec elle qu'avec Maxime, il choisit de saluer Gabriel en lui serrant la main. Le jeune français lui sourit doucement alors qu'il attrapait son fils pour le mettre sur ses genoux. Comme d'habitude, le blond semblait épuisé. De légères cernes noires ternissaient son visage blême mais il souriait largement.

-C'est juste qu'Aleksandre à quelques difficultés à supporter les enfants, railla Drago alors qu'il serrait la main à Sirius.

Aleksandre se reçut le reproche de plein fouet et il maudit son visage qui rougit violemment. Il y eut un moment de malaise autour de la table même si Amanda pouffa derrière sa main. Le Survivant jeta un regard meurtrier à son petit-ami et marmonna qu'il allait chercher son père. Il disparut dans le Manoir sans même saluer Remus ou Hermione. La jeune femme, à la tête du département des créatures magiques, était quelques fois invitée à ce genre de repas. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de son ancien meilleur ami au fil des années.

Dans le jardin, l'atmosphère gênante demeura jusqu'à ce que Sirius se penche pour donner une baffe à l'arrière de la tête de sa fille qui protesta. Comme un gamin, Jonathan ricana en ignorant le regard las de son petit-ami. Il s'était tellement souvent fait disputer par sa mère et Severus lorsqu'il était jeune, parfois même par Sirius, qu'il taquinait toujours sa petite sœur lorsque ça lui arrivait.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de ça! Grogna l'Auror d'un air menaçant.

-Mais...

-Tais-toi! Tu ne te moques pas d'Aleksandre.

Severus se trouvait dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa sœur. Celle-ci accueillit son neveu en l'embrassant sur la joue puis elle emporta le plat de salade pour le déposer sur la table dans le jardin. Elle sembla immédiatement remarquer que quelque chose le tracassait car elle jeta un regard insistant à son frère. Le maître des potions se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Avait-elle oublié qu'il était le père du jeune homme et qu'il savait dès que quelque chose clochait chez lui?

Restés seuls, le père et le fils s'embrassèrent pour se saluer et Aleksandre attrapa un couteau pour l'aider à couper plusieurs tomates. Faire la cuisine, qui avait été une véritable corvée chez les Dursley, était devenu un petit plaisir. Il se disputait souvent avec les elfes de maison du Manoir Malefoy lorsqu'il apparaissait dans les cuisines. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Toujours habitués à travailler dur, les petites créatures étaient subjuguées par ce jeune homme qui prenait spatules, poêles et casseroles pour concocter lui-même un repas. Il adorait surtout préparer des gâteaux ou des biscuits.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à son père avant de hausser faiblement les épaules. Ça avait été difficile pour Aleksandre de quitter définitivement le Manoir pour vivre avec Drago lorsqu'il eut vingt ans. Après tout, Severus était celui qui se levait toujours la nuit pour le consoler lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. Il l'écoutait avec plaisir lui raconter ses journées de travail. Il s'assurait toujours qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. En réalité, il le maternait toujours beaucoup malgré son âge. C'était plaisant car il avait acquis les droits et les avantages de la majorité tout en restant sous le cocon familial. Il avait craint de quitter cela en rejoignant le Manoir Malefoy. Finalement, ça s'était bien mieux passé que prévu même s'il lui était arrivé d'avoir quelques crises de nerfs qui avaient terrifié Drago.

-C'est Drago, soupira-t-il à mi-voix. Il ne comprend pas que je suis mal à l'aise avec les enfants!

Severus resta muet un moment. Il savait que c'était un sujet de dispute répétitif entre son fils et son filleul. Au début, Drago avait accepté l'excuse d'Aleksandre comme quoi ils étaient trop jeunes. Mais lorsque Jonathan et Gabriel avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient effectuer une adoption sorcière par le sang avec un bambin d'un mois, il avait recommencé à harceler son petit-ami. Honnêtement, le maître des potions ne pensait pas que Drago serait celui qui voudrait à tout prix avoir des enfants et fonder une famille. Il s'était trompé et le sang-pur avait dû reconnaître la vérité: non seulement Aleksandre ne voulait pas d'enfant mais il avait aussi peur d'eux.

-Il veut des enfants et ça le blesse, tempéra Severus.

-Il ne me laisse pas le temps de les accepter! Je travaille dessus avec Ivan chaque semaine. Je suis mal à l'aise car j'ai l'impression de me revoir alors que j'avais quinze ans! Quinze ans et j'étais un enfant! C'était affreux et je...

-Aleksandre.

Les deux Snape se tournèrent vers la porte. Drago était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la pièce et il affichait une mine coupable. À nouveau, les joues d'Aleksandre rosirent et il se détourna de lui pour continuer à couper les tomates en rondelles. Il était à la fois honteux de son propre comportement et en colère contre le jeune homme. Il soupira bruyamment, ne lui prêtant plus aucune attention.

Même si Severus avait conscience que sa place n'était pas ici, il resta dans la cuisine pour assister à l'échange.

-Désolé? Tenta faiblement le blond.

-J'en reviens pas que tu sois assez immature pour te moquer de moi avec une gamine de dix ans!

Sans un mot de plus, Aleksandre souleva le saladier de tomates et quitta la cuisine, ignorant l'appel de son petit-ami. Il ressentit même un brin de satisfaction face à sa réplique. Il espérait qu'à présent, le blond se sentirait vraiment coupable et honteux de sa réaction. Il était d'accord : il avait un problème avec les enfants et ça apportait des soucis dans son couple. Toutefois, Drago pourrait au moins avoir la délicatesse de garder pour lui cette dimension de leur relation intime. Tout le monde n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il ne voulait absolument pas d'enfants alors que son petit-ami rêvait de fonder une famille!

De retour dans le jardin, il salua tout le monde de manière plus conventionnelle suite à sa fuite précipitée dans la cuisine. Il s'excusa faiblement auprès de Remus qui rit en le rassurant. Il lui confia même à l'oreille que ça leur arrivait également à Severus et lui. Il rit à cette idée. Il était vrai que la relation de son père et de son compagnon perdurait depuis une dizaine d'années. Mais entre eux, il était hors de question d'évoquer les enfants. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentait le besoin d'agrandir la famille Snape. Il s'installa à côté de Gabriel et en face de la place de son père. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago et Severus arrivèrent, apportant les derniers saladiers pour l'entrée.

Le déjeuner débuta dans une ambiance joyeuse même si Drago et Aleksandre évitaient clairement de se parler malgré qu'ils soient assis côte à côte. Le blond s'était tourné vers Hermione avec qui il avait des discussions souvent intéressantes. La jeune femme s'intéressait beaucoup au métier du blond. Le jeune homme avait abandonné l'idée de devenir médicomage et il s'était dirigé dans le monde des affaires, à la grande satisfaction de Lucius. À présent, Drago était un homme d'affaire très respecté dans son domaine. Il s'était spécialisé dans la reprise des entreprises en faillite. Il les rachetait, les rénovait et améliorait le chiffre d'affaire. Il en revendait parfois, gardant quelques actions pour toujours faire du bénéfice. Il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans l'achat de biens immobiliers pour les louer et les vendre. Avec son activité, le blond avait largement rempli les coffres déjà pleins de la famille à Gringott's.

-Comment ça se passe à la boutique? Lui demanda Gabriel.

À la mention de son travail, le visage d'Aleksandre s'éclaira et il se lança dans une explication détaillée de sa dernière aventure. Il avait reçu un couple de Botruc très agités! Ça avait été très marrant de les mettre en cage et de s'occuper d'eux. Contrairement à ce que toute la société sorcière avait espéré, le Survivant n'avait pas entamé une formation d'Auror après l'obtention de ses ASPIC à Poudlard. Il s'était contenté de travailler dans une boutique d'animaux magiques à Pré-au-Lard suite à une formation professionnelle dans le domaine animalier. Ça s'était très bien passé mais Drago, et sa démesure habituelle, lui avait offert un cadeau de noël tout simplement gigantesque. Il lui avait dégoté un local vide au cœur du chemin de Traverse, juste à côté de la boutique en pleine expansion des jumeaux Weasley. Il avait alors ouvert sa propre boutique d'animaux magiques mais également tous ceux Moldus qui supportaient facilement les ondes magiques.

Cette première boutique était un vrai succès mais progressivement, il s'était senti étouffé par le monde qui affluait uniquement pour voir la cicatrice du célèbre Survivant. Il en avait parlé avec Ivan, qu'il continuait à voir une fois par semaine, et ce dernier lui avait conseillé de s'éloigner de cette agitation. C'était ce qu'il avait fait en ouvrant un deuxième magasin, cette fois-ci du côté Moldu. C'était tout autant un succès que du côté du chemin de Traverse même s'il ne pouvait pas vendre des espèces magiques. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vendu sa première boutique. À la place, il avait engagé deux employés très compétents. Il venait voir ses animaux au moins une fois tous les deux jours.

-Et comment avance ta maîtrise de niveau trois de potions Gabriel?

Le jeune blond fit une grimace éloquente à Severus qui suivait de très près l'apprentissage du garçon. La scolarité de Gabriel suite à la bataille finale ne s'était pas révélée facile. Il était resté presque deux ans dans le coma. Il s'était réveillé alors que Jonathan entamait sa première année de médicomagie, dans le fol espoir de trouver un remède pour le français. Il n'était pas retourné à Poudlard pour enfin obtenir ses ASPIC. Il avait dû suivre une rééducation complexe et il était constamment épuisé. Même aujourd'hui, il avait encore des séquelles de cet épisode de sa vie. Il avait alors terminé sa scolarité de premier cycle à domicile, vivant toujours au Manoir Snape près de Jonathan qui suivait difficilement ses études de médicomagie.

Toutefois à la demande du français, Jonathan s'était accroché. Son diplôme en poche, il avait immédiatement été engagé à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Pendant ce temps là, entre sa rééducation et ses longues périodes de sommeil, Gabriel passait sa première maîtrise de maître des potions. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué car Severus lui avait déjà appris une partie du programme lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard. Le niveau deux était plus complexe et comme il n'était scolarisé dans aucune faculté sorcière, il se débrouillait seul la plupart du temps. Évidemment, Severus l'aidait tous les week-end et prenait quelques soirées pour s'assurer qu'il y arrivait. Il était à présent quasiment à la fin de son troisième niveau. Il ne lui en resterait plus que deux pour avoir le même niveau que Severus.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient potions, Aleksandre se perdit dans ses pensées. Il sourit doucement en balayant du regard la table animée. Ce genre de réunion familiale était courant. Quelques fois, il était toujours étonné de bénéficier d'une telle famille. Après l'enfer qu'il avait vécu chez les Dursley, il s'était demandé s'il pouvait réellement trouver le bonheur auprès d'autres personnes. Oui, il le pouvait.

Tout n'était pas merveilleux. Il continuait à suivre une thérapie hebdomadaire avec son psychiatre. Psychiatre qui profitait de la jeunesse de sa fiancée, Tonks, pour voyager. Le couple était en Italie pour deux semaines. Quoiqu'il en soit, Aleksandre avait conscience d'avoir toujours des problèmes. Sa répulsion envers les enfants, les quelques crises de nerfs qui lui arrivaient d'avoir. Tout cela n'était pas facile à supporter pour lui et son entourage. S'il n'était plus dégoûté ou effrayé à l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Drago, leur vie intime était plutôt calme car il était toujours mal à l'aise de se déshabiller sous le regard gris de son amant. C'était des petits détails qui lui rappelaient qu'il devait encore travailler dur pour gommer les traumatismes de son enfance.

Toutefois, il s'estimait assez heureux.

-Encore fâché? Lui chuchota Drago à l'oreille en se penchant vers lui.

-Non, espèce de crétin! Rétorqua-t-il en retenant un sourire.

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et lui vola un baiser. Il s'empressa malgré tout de s'éloigner en rencontrant le regard glacial de Severus.

Oui, Aleksandre Snape était heureux et il ne ressentait plus le besoin de s'enfermer dans un autre monde pour vivre.

_**FIN**_

Bonjour à tous.

_**Mes au revoir**_

C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui que je publie cet épilogue et notifie cette histoire comme "Complète". J'espère que vous n'êtes pas deçus par la fin et l'épilogue. Ce court chapitre est très important à mes yeux pour vous montrer une chose : tout n'est pas rose. Je ne voulais pas vous donner l'impression que tout allait mieux, même si une sacrée amélioration est notable. Forcément, la mort de Voldemort aide beaucoup à cela ^^ Aleksandre est encore marquée par ses démons et c'était donc important pour moi de vous le montrer.

Le mot _fin_ met un terme aux aventures de Aleksandre mais également à un travail de deux années à vos côtés. C'est pourquoi, je profite de ce jour pour vous remercier une dernière fois.

Je remercie donc les lecteurs invisibles, les revieweurs ponctuels et ceux qui prennent le temps, chaque semaine, à chaque nouveau chapitre, de me mettre un petit commentaire.

Un grand merci à : _**77Hildegard, Elodie57, onarluca, asherit, galipette, Miny-Yuya, Nana'.'Lea, , , ladymalfoy-94, nounou, Dororo03, Egwene Al'Vere, ayuluna, yukina21, Hinaya-chan, Lalouve, Mel-In-E DL, zaika, Stormtrooper2, brigitte26, Vilain Garçon, lilywen, Kaminashi no Yari, yaone-kami, quam, sanzo244, yamashita6, NarcizaPottermalfoy, Pimousse4783, Pyrane, lamatadora, nepheria4, tsuky black, lolita88, Josy-Evans, Audearde, vampyse, Luxile, Yamia, Azorius, Bloody dawn, clara08011988, elodie nina, Incendio, GemalaLarca, bloody dawn, Nutella by Maiionette, Lilytigresse2795, celine-mallen, nepheria, viviwi, amimi, yukimai-chan, lise261, grispoils, Nienna-lo, L'ange démoniaque, laika73100, Stephchou87, Val91, Elektra Black, Asherit, JudyEllena, Anais, Arkadian, felinness, babs92, Amy127, mel, Falx Italica, fuhatsu, leiladreamsnape, daydream omega, mamoshi, liberlycaride, Bill Tenshi Koi, stephbella, karamel Bounty, lilithume, Nana, toinette Malefoy-Potter, serenity444, Violine, stefanyboh, hasuu, moji, Leona, Ayamii, Haganemaru, ptitcoeurfragile, Flory Wess, alexou1993, Mlie, wasa, Nalya, Sesyl, Hina-Pyon, titemb-bm, philae89, Yzeute, serenity444, bluelight75, nany, Misew, Ange, Jelly, TomYarvoloReddl, Serena Malefoy, Rose, alexou1993, Mizumi-San, kisara, , kalidu66, saturne, marie la petite, Netsune97, entre-ciel-et-terre, Princesse Serenity, Elaelle, Tityana, Walpernok, windya, jessica31000, Mary Lovegood, kathyanna, etc ... **_

Avec plus de 4 000 reviews, vous comprenez que je n'ai pas pu remercier individuellement chacun d'entre vous alors si votre pseudonyme est absent de cette liste, n'en soyez pas offensé. Vos commentaires étaient tout aussi importants.

Je garde un remerciement spécial pour ma bêta-reader : mounette79. Tout au long de l'histoire, ma bêta a été un véritable soutien à la fois ortographique (forcément ^^), scénarique (si je puis dire) mais également "psychologique" lorsque la motivation flanchait ou durant mes absences ou problèmes d'ordinateur. Je lui ai donné beaucoup de travail mais elle n'a jamais fait preuve de relâchement, malgré ces 127 chapitres. Merci encore et surtout **BRAVO** !

_**Mon bilan**_

Chaque semaine, c'est vous qui donnez votre impression ! Il me semble important de vous confier ce que moi-même je pense de l'histoire. Bien sûr, je suis très fière d'avoir écrit une histoire jusqu'à son terme et de récolter 4 000 reviews. En la publiant, je craignais les critiques en abordant un sujet aussi complexe et tabou : le handicap mental. Surtout qu'il est associé au petit héros aux cheveux noirs ^^ Cependant, l'histoire a bien été accueilli. Bien sûr, en deux ans, j'ai évolué. Je changerais beaucoup de choses si je la réecrivais aujourd'hui. Je ferais davantage attention aux détails que je met d'un chapitre à un autre, à mes fautes récurrentes, à faire preuve de plus de réalisme (moins de couples gays car moi aussi, j'ai cédé à la mode ^^ ), à me renseigner davantage sur le véritable lien entre un psychiatre et son patient, etc ...

_**Mes projets **_

A ce jour, j'ai achevé ma première histoire. Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé quels étaient mes projets pour la suite. J'en profite donc pour vous en faire part. J'ai songé un faire un recueil d'OS retraçant les moments entre le dernier chapitre et cet épilogue mais ce n'est qu'un projet vague dans mon esprit.

En revanche, j'ai commencé une autre fiction dont je vous laisse le résumé. Le 16ème chapitre est en ce moment en cours d'écriture. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le titre alors si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les faire partager. Si le coeur vous en dit, donnez moi déjà un avis :

_Lorsque Ayeline Jedusor annonce que son époux, Tom, renonce à toute forme de guerre et de violence, Harry est stupéfait. Mais ce choc n'est rien comparé à celui qui l'attend à la lecture du testament des Potter : le fils des Jedusor, Harry, a été victime d'un enlèvement à cinq mois et il semblerait qu'il soit _cet _enfant. _

Vous l'avez compris, Harry et Tom ne sont pas que de la famille. Il partage un tout autre lien familial. Quelques précisions supplémentaires : l'histoire débute lors de l'été entre la 2ème et 3ème année de Harry, marquée par le retour de Voldemort. C'est encore une histoire qui traite des liens familiaux. Peut-être parce que je sais combien la famille peut être source de joie comme de tristesse. Cependant, l'histoire tournera également sur les tourments d'un Gryffondor qui fait ses premiers pas auprès d'une famille Serpentarde. Il y aura également des "manipulations" politiques et juridiques. Bref, une histoire différente de Aleksandre même si le résumé laisse entrevoir une nouvelle histoire familiale semblable. Ca ne sera pas le cas.

Voilà, je ne sais pas encore si je vais la publier. Si cela se fait, ce sera en septembre, pour marquer la rentrée ^^

J'imagine bien que tout le monde n'a pas lu ce long message mais j'espère vous revoir très prochainement. Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour tout votre soutien et vos encouragements lors de l'écriture du _Monde d'Aleksandre Snape._ Ce fut une merveilleuse expérience pour moi.

**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas cela : **_**L'auteur écrit l'histoire mais les lecteurs la font vivre. **_


End file.
